Dos Fenix
by Vindictia Black
Summary: 6º Año de Harry Potter, una nueva batalla en que dos razas legendarias se veràn involucradas, una licantropa para Harry hija de Remus Lupin y, un vampiro para Voldemort, ambas razas deberan luchar mas allà de lo que dice sus destinos... Hiatus hasta proximo aviso
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada gano haciendo esto, todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, los que no son solo míos.

**Resumen:** Dos Personajes de diferentes razas condenadas a batallar para salvar a su protegido. Una licántropa para Harry, un vampiro para Voldemort. Condenados por una antigua profecía ¿Podrán seguir adelante?...

* * *

**DOS FENIX**

**Capítulo 1: "Cambio en la rutina"**

Era un día en que el calor era inaguantable, la brisa era mínima, y todo parecía pasar lentamente en aquella casa, era de doble piso, casi abrazada en unas matas de espinos y varios vidrios quebrados –_Mágicamente para que se viera así-_, una suave y casi inaudible música llegaba desde dentro, se escuchaba el mover de platos en la pequeña cocina de aquel humilde hogar.

Ahí una muchacha, de una tez morena pálida, con unos largos cabellos negros y destellos plateados, atados en una coleta; unos tristes y desolados ojos de color miel, igual que los de su padre, y se movía lentamente escuchando una radio _muggle_, en que los impactos de los mortifagos no eran avisados a cada media hora. Era alta y media esbelta – _De acuerdo a su edad-_, aunque varias cicatrices cursaban su cuerpo, y una especialmente horrible que le crecía desde debajo de la oreja derecha hasta el centro del pecho, la cual había sido un accidente con su propio padre, ella jamás dijo nada, y le hecho la culpa a un barranco mientras corría por el bosque unos años atrás, la tapaba con una larga, (verdaderamente larga) bufanda de color rojo sangre, era de una tela oscurecida, pero muy suave, era lo único entre sus ropas, que no tenia ningún parche, ni deshilachada, aunque si tenia el espléndido olor chocolate.

Ese día sofocante, llevaba una túnica negra, con varios parches, que ella misma había cosido –_Le vivía insistiendo a su padre, que podía hacer durar la ropa más veces que cualquiera_- se encontraba sucia –_ya que había estado espantando gnomos en el jardín_- y deshilachada _–Se había quedado un par de veces atorada entre las zarzas, mientras era atacada por esos apestosos gnomos-_, y ahora lavaba con aburrimiento un caldero en que había estado cocinando algo de chocolate _–Para sentirse mejor luego de su pequeña derrota-_, Eran una familia humildes, pero al igual que su padre, era uno de sus puntos débiles aquel exquisito dulce. A su lado la radio sintonizada un poco de música, y una fina varita de madera se encontraba oscilando débilmente a su lado. Se dio vuelta en unos pies descalzos, no, porque no tuviera zapatos, si no porque según ella, había explicado, que podía sentir si habían personas cerca y esa agradable sensación de frió en sus pies.

Un leve ruido hizo que tomara la varita con rapidez y se encaminara a la puerta de entrada, había alguien afuera, o mejor dicho dos personas. Apretó la varita, y abrió la puerta suavemente con el seguro solo para mirar un poco. Sintió aquel olor que había extraño los últimos días, pero por seguridad, (ya que el mismo se lo había dicho) debía preguntar.

-. ¿Quién es?- su voz sonó algo reprimida- ¿Y cual es mi fecha de nacimiento?.

-. Remus Jhon Lupin y tu cumpleaños el 4 de Octubre de 1979- Contestó una voz cansada.

-. ¿Con quien vienes?- preguntó aun sin abrir la puerta.

-. Con Albus Dumblendore- contestó.

La chica abrió la puerta con rapidez, y sonrió feliz de verlo, su padre, un hombre de 36 años con la mirada más calmada que alguien pudiera tener, aquello ojos color miel que ella había heredado y sus cabellos entrecanos algo largos por el acercar de la luna llena. Su padre era joven pero por el estado de ambos siempre se podía decir que la vida se escapaba rápido de sus manos y aparentaba unos 40 y tantos.

Llevaba en una de sus manos una capa de viaje, ya que hacia casi tres días que no volvía a casa, había estado muy ocupado en la Orden. Más atrás, recibiéndole con una sonrisa, un hombre bastante anciano, cabellos largos y blancos que caían enredados por su espalda, unos lentes pequeños que daban en aumento unos hermosos ojos azul cielo. Conocía a Albus Dumblendore, desde que tenia uso de razón, pero, cuando comenzó a verlo más seguido fue el día en que llegó a su hogar solicitando a su padre como nuevo profesor DCLAO del colegio Hogwarts

Aquella petición cambio su monotonía y tan bien regresaron a casa con un integrante más. Su hospedaje había sido en el lugar más hermoso que había conocido, el castillo. En el día no se le tenia permitido salir, mas en la noche solía dar largas vueltas por los pasillos o corretear en busca de Hagrid quien siempre le tenia un chocolate o dos. Su padre le acompañaba de vez en cuando, siempre que no tuviera que revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos y solo en la luna llena, él se iba a la Casa de los gritos o se quedaba en su despacho –_Si es que la luna le afectaba más-_ y ella, gracias a Hagrid, se introducía por el bosque para pasar allí sus transformaciones _–siempre vigilada obvio-_. Pues Sirius Black en ese tiempo era un prófugo muy peligroso.

Ella aunque no tenia completo control sobre su cuerpo. Podía definir entre peligroso o no tanto, y no perdía completamente la memoria, ya que su madre había sido una bruja, y por lo tanto, ella no era un licántropo completo, pero por si bastante peligroso. No conocía a nadie más que tuviera su misma condición, y de los hijos que habían entre licántropos y humanos, desaparecían o morían dudosamente, por lo que ella agradecía no ser uno de ellos.

Dio un salto hacia un lado, recibió un beso de parte de su padre mientras sujetaba su capa y este le miraba curioso –_Tal ves preguntándose sobre su estado tan desaseado-_ y lo dejaba pasar, Dumblendore sonrió y ella esperando su capa no la recibió mas si un par de Ranas de chocolate, sonrió aun más y cerro la puerta dando un vistazo rápido hacia fuera.

-. Febrix, ven- le llamo su padre desde la sala. Una sala por lo menos bastante decente, habían tres sillones alrededor de una chimenea, en que la repisa dejaba ver varias fotos sobre esta, la más especial de su padre, una en que salía con sus 4 mejores amigos, y un bebe en brazos de la única mujer, Lily Evans.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alzando solo la cabeza por el umbral y viendo que su padre veía la casa con algo de pena, mientras el director veía la foto sobre la chimenea.

-. Ve, aséate y ordena tus cosas, nos marchamos- ordenó cansadamente. Por un momento creyó que su padre estaría jugándole una pesada broma, pero su rostro y sus gestos decían otra cosa, quiso hablar pero algo se le atoro en la garganta y su corazón se estrujo en recuerdo. Su padre no le miraba a los ojos, mala señal.

-. ¿Estas...- comenzó con una voz ronca, dolida con solo pensar dejar su casa.

-. Se irán a vivir a Grimmauld Place, Febrix, los mortifagos están buscando las familias de los licántropos para que estos les ayuden a combatir con el bando de Voldemort o esperamos que sea eso- la chica no sintió ningún tipo de sensación especial, su padre le había enseñado a no tener miedo en nombres, si no a saber que lo malvado viene de la persona, no de su seudónimo- es por vuestra seguridad.

-. Pero padre- pidió- yo no me deseo ir... de aquí, este es nuestro hogar, aquí vivió mamá, ¿No te has olvidado de mamá?- preguntó para darle un pequeño chantaje emocional (made in Sirius), él hombre tampoco le miro.

Supo inmediatamente que su pequeña guerra la había perdido, no había manera de cambiarle la decisión, especialmente porque no le miraba a la cara y no había forma de que viera su expresión. Hizo un mohín disgustada, no solo con él si no con ella y se encamino al segundo piso.

-. No hay otra manera ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Remus.

Cuando vio a su hija irse sintió la pena recorrerle el alma, él desde hacia años había hecho de su hija una excelente maga todo la teoría la sabia de memoria, pero jamás había utilizado hechizo alguno, o eso creía sin estar en su presencia y sacarla de su hogar por el inminente peligro no era algo que le gustara, en especial por haberle querido chantajear de esa forma.

-. Sé que la quieres completamente ajena a esta nueva guerra, Remus, pero debes entender que aquí, pronto seria un punto de ataque- el hombre se giro en sus zapatos y miro la foto, donde sus antiguos amigos sonreía- Peter, pronto dirá a Voldemort que aun vives en esta casa.

Él escudriño al hombrecito que saluda con un vaivén, y no pudo creer que solo 2 merodeadores quedaran con vida, y uno de ellos, había traicionado a muerte a la pareja que en su vida creyó que existieran tan buenas personas.

(Febrix) Llego a su habitación, donde solamente una ventana circular del techo le daba la iluminación necesaria, en esta había varios pergaminos tirado. En los últimos tres días sola, había abierto varios libros de 7°, las botellitas de pociones que le daba su padre una semana antes de cada luna llena estaban sembrando el suelo, ella no era muy dada al orden que digamos. Se quedo mirando detenidamente uno de los libros en que la imagen de un hombre-lobo se transformaba, eso le recordaba que muy pronto habría luna llena, ¿A dónde la pasaría ahora?, las transformaciones en su casa, eran en el sótano, había dos celdas, una utilizada por cada uno de ellos, aquella infernales noches.

Se sentó en la cama y se desato el pelo, se paso la mano por la cara reprimiendo lagrimas y se levanto de un salto, miro la cama y le dio un golpe con el pie, desde abajo un baúl escurridizo salió y se abrió.

_-. Sombras- _llamo, mirando de un lado a otro.

Un suave ronroneo en el umbral de la puerta hizo que se girara, una gatita negra estaba ahí, era peluda y tenia unos ojos anaranjados muy hermosos, era el único animal que había aceptado su compañía desde hacia bastantes años, esta perteneció a su madre y no tenia idea cuantos tiempo ya estaba al cuidado de la familia.

La chica bajo después de varios minutos, en que intento colocar sus libros, con un movimiento de varita los había reducidos todos, si su padre llegase a saber que estaba creando magia, seguramente le ahorcaría, pero sabia que mientras hubiera adultos en el mismo sector donde ella estaba, el Ministerio no se daría cuenta.

Muy pocas veces había salido fuera de su hogar, jamás había salido a fiesta o tenido algunos amigos, no porque su papá no quisiera, si no porque ella se rechazaba a si misma, no tenia ropa muy bonita y tenia varias cicatrices, especialmente la del cuello, que aunque estuviera en casa, llevaba su preciada bufanda, aun así siempre le tenia la reticencia a las salidas, solo de vez en cuando acompañaba a su padre a Londres o a alguna vuelta por el campo, rara vez al Callejón Diagón.

El director había hecho aparecer un transportador, una sucia cuchara de la cual minutos atrás, había estado comiendo. La foto de los Merodeadores de la chimenea había desaparecido, y su padre solamente llevaba otra capa, seguramente se le seria imposible sacar tremenda biblioteca que yacía frente a la cocina.

El transporte fue algo brusco especialmente para ella, quien creyó que iba a vomitar, fue la única de los tres que cayo de bruces pero se había levantado tan de sopetón que piso la bufada y casi se ahorca. Sintió la brisa mecerle los cabellos desordenados, estaba un poco más fresco que en su casa, la hierba que cruzaban sus zapatos los dejaba empapados, y los árboles a su alrededor oscilaban tranquilamente, escucho una ruido a metales cruzar a varios metros de allí, un auto. Cuando el director había comenzado el viaje a través de aquella plaza _muggle_, ella sintió varios escalofríos surcarle la espalda y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, hasta que su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y la tranquilizo. Ese sentimiento de no estar protegida no le gustaba, ya había pasado por cosas "traumantes" y era el mismo sentimiento de estar indefensa.

Cruzaron una calle, y luego de una mirada nerviosa de parte de su padre, quien iba cargando el baúl, que estaba con un hechizo desilusionador detrás de ella. Subieron unas escaleras, el director le mostró un papel en el que se marcaba un _"La Guarida secreta se encuentra en el 12 de Grimmaul Place" _y de un momento a otro entraban a un vestíbulo, que a ella, tomo completamente de sorpresa.

Al entrar miro todo con extrañeza varias piezas algo lúgubres colgaban de las paredes, y un olor a humedad le penetro por la nariz, asqueándola.

Pasaron sigilosamente por un cuadro, que su padre le había hecho un gesto de silencio. La casa era enorme, y parecía que él dueño, o sea Sirius Black, jamás se complemento mucho con la limpieza, y no lo dudaba, su padre se enojaba con ambos cuando dejaban alguna sala hecha un asco.

Se aferró más a la bufanda, mientras bajaban al sótano, abrieron una puerta y una enorme cocina, dejaba ver a tres sombras, una de ellas hacia varias movimientos con una cacerola, otro que le miraba directamente con un ojo mágico y una joven de cabello morado y bastante joven, que salto de su asiento al verlos entrar.

-. Buenos días- saludó el director, mientras veían que los tres sujetos la miraban, ella se estaba sonrojando, bajo la mirada al sentir que la observaban demasiado. Estrujo más la bufanda avergonzada por sus ropas apoyándose débilmente en su padre.

-. ¿Ella es Remus?- preguntó la joven de cabellos morados, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le mando una inspección que de nuevo le acarreo un sonrojo profundo.

-. Sí- afirmó su padre- Febrix- llamó, ella le miro- ellos son Nymphadora Tonks- a la joven- Alastor Moddy- señalando al hombre del ojo raro- y Molly Weasley- la señora que había dejado la cacerola para acercarse.

-. Es idéntica a ti- contestó la Sra. Weasley y la miro de arriba a bajo- ¿Desean comer algo? Acabo de terminar- acudió a la mirada del director.

-. Yo no puedo Molly, tengo que planear la búsqueda de Harry. Ya va a cumplir los 16, Remus tendré que hablar contigo después, necesito tú ayuda- su padre asintió. La Señora Weasley miro a ambos con algo parecido a la disconformidad. Ella vio esa mirada de: "estas demasiado delgada para ser sano".

-. Bien- aceptó su padre y tomándola de los dos hombros la sentó, donde de un segundo a otro un plato algo grande de comida se aparecía, la chica miro con disgusto a su padre como si le estuviera reclamando algo, pero éste quien estaba sentado a su lado, no se inmuto ni por si acaso.

-. ¿Cuándo vas a traer a tus hijos?- preguntó el Director quien se había acercado a la chimenea.

-. Mañana o pasado- contestó la señora, y miro la hora.

-. Bien- cabeceo- nos veremos pronto- se despidió- Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería- pronunció mientras desaparecía en una voluta de cenizas y llamas verdes.

-. Las habitaciones están listas Remus, son las ultimas del pasillo, esta completamente ordenadas- pronunció la mujer y tomo su capa- nos veremos mañana- también se despidió- La Madriguera- nuevamente las llamas verdes.

Había sentido la mirada de Nimphadora todo aquel rato y no le gustaba que le miraran tanto, solo movió algo de comida y miraba constantemente a su padre, quien había tomado el diario, ¿Qué acaso de aquí en adelante, este seria su hogar? Se preguntaba, a ella le gustaba la soledad, le gustaba pensar y relajarse en silencio, pero esta casa era un lugar de encuentro. No le agrada demasiado, faltaban días para su transformación, ¿Y donde la pasarían?, en aquella casa le parecía un milagro que no se cayera de tan vieja que estaba. ¡¿Y porque Sirius no había ido a recibirla? Era su como el mismo le decía: "Su sexy tío Sirius". O sea su tío, ¿Dónde estaba?

-. ¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí?- preguntó después de varios minutos en que su búsqueda fue nula. Además suspiraba a ratos así sabia que descontrolaba la calma de su padre.

-. Hasta cuando sea necesario- contestó y bajo el diario- iras un día de estos con Molly para comprarte algo de ropa, y los útiles que utilizaras de septiembre en adelante.

-. ¿Ropa, útiles?, ¿Para que?- preguntó sorprendida.

-. Vas a ir a Hogwarts, el director aceptara a varios alumnos que sus escuelas han sido atacadas, y tu pasaras normal entre ellos.

-. ¿Pero..?- empezó noqueada. Nunca había ido a una escuela, toda su educación se la había aplicado su padre y libros.

-. Sé que sabes toda la teoría en la magia, pero necesitas practicar- contestó cortante y dio por terminada la conversación.

Moody quien no paraba de dar vueltas su ojo, se había levantado y desaparecido a la habitación siguiente, y Tonks, al ver el incomodo silencio entre el dúo.

-. ¿Te llevo a tú habitación?- preguntó a la chica, quien le miro furibundamente y acepto, levantándose y siguiendo a la joven, antes de encaminar se había agachado al lado de su baúl y había sacado a _Sombras_ de adentro, esta misma estaba durmiendo, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos ronroneaba regalona- **BAUL LOCOMOTOR**- conjuro Tonks, mientras el baúl se elevaba unos centímetros- vamos- señalo, cruzando la puerta.

Siguió a la joven quien parecía muy feliz por algo, habían subido la primera escalera, y le resulto desagradable ver aquellas cabezas de elfo colgadas de las paredes. A cada peldaño, parecía que se desnivelaba toda la escalera. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? Desde que lo habían llevado a esta casa habían perdido un poco la comunicación pero siempre había una carta que le pasaba su padre o un chocolate de ramas que le enviaba este. Hacía solo unas semanas había llegado la última. Tal vez estaba durmiendo. Podría ser...

-. ¿Dónde esta Sirius?- preguntó para ir a despertarlo. Tonks se quedo en un silencio horroroso y le cursó un escalofrió por espalda al ver su reacción.

-. ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó suavemente. Ella sintió otro desazón- murió...

Su mente no lo procesaba, tan solo no era capaz de despejar esa información para entenderla. Era una broma. No pensó absolutamente nada, borrando la respuesta de su conciente. Y cuando volvió en si estaba parada en medio de una habitación, sola. Perdió la respuesta por completo. Y volvió después de un suave trance para observar la habitación.

_El no podía estar muerto... era un broma. Pronto aparecerá..._

La pieza era el doble de grande que la suya propia, había una mullida cama en una esquina, y una pequeña chimenea en la otra esquina, donde una butaca se color roja le daba la bienvenida a la comodidad, el suelo estaba cubierto de una suave tela de polvo y al lado de la puerta había un closet con un espejo de pie a cabeza. La luz del atardecer caía por una ventana que daba hacia la calle, cuando _Sombras_ ronroneo, ella comenzó a hacer sus cosas.

**30 de Julio...**

(Febrix) Estaba aburrida se revolvió en la cama como por novena vez. Era el segundo día que despertaba allí.

Había estado recostada en su cama, y no había dormido nada. _Sombras_ estaba en su regazo ronroneando de vez en cuando, se había sentido especialmente mal aquella semana, y todo por la estupenda transformación que se llevaría a cabo en un par de días. Su padre no estaba mejor, el día anterior había estado muy pálido mientras su lado más humano desfallecía lentamente y su lobo salía a brote más seguido. Se había despedido de ella diciendo que llegaría el 31 de mañana y que se comportara, cosa que había hecho.

Alguien venia subiendo las escaleras, y le siguió el paso, era la Sra. Weasley, que luego golpeaba la puerta.

-. Pase- anunció con soñolencia, aun así no se movió.

-. ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar?- preguntó entrando solamente la cabeza. El día anterior durante todo el día se había mostrado bastante austera y solitaria. Algo que agradeció ya que los nuevos personajes que iban llegado mantenían un agradable segundo plano con ella. Era su forma de venganza hacía su padre por haberle sacado de casa.

-. Bien,- aceptó- un momento- aclaro, y Sombras salto de su regazo para mirarle de más allá, la mujer desapareció por el umbral.

Se acomodo la bufanda y fue hacia el baño, se aseo un poco y bajo a la cocina, en este no había muchas personas Ojoloco, un joven quien parecía hijo de la Sra. Weasley (Charli), y Tonks, que parecía débilmente dormida. Suspiro cohibida, de verdad no le gustaba los lugares poblados, no le agradaban las miradas que se cruzaban cerca de ella, la señora Weasley le hizo un desliz para que se acercara y le dio un par de tostadas y una taza de chocolate.

¡CHOCOLATE! pensó, cuando el atrayente olor a su dulce preciado impregnaba su olfato y la embelesaba. Sus rasgos se suavizaron olvidando momentáneamente que se encontraba de exposición.

-. Mis hijos deben estar por llegar, Arthur los va a traer- anunció la señora. Y así fue, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta central, el joven pelirrojo salió rápidamente a abrir. Por mucho que la señora Weasley comentaba de sus hijos ella no sentía mayor interés en estos mismos, para ella los humanos eran todos iguales.

Se escucharon varios pasos provenir del pasillo continuo, seis en total, ella había terminado su tostada y se estaba levantando para llevar su taza al fregadero, pero la señora Weasley lo levanto antes que ella.

-. No te preocupes... ¡O Arthur!, que alegría que hayan llegando- anunció avanzando hacia un hombre igualmente pelirrojo, con una mirada inquisitiva y tranquila a la vez, que recibía con un suave beso en los labios, daba una mirada a la sala y se le quedaba mirando, ella se sonrojo y se volvió a sentar pero no sabia porque- FRED, GEORGE, ¡Dejad eso!- gritó la mujer, mientras dos jóvenes casi idénticos adentraba con unos pergaminos en las manos, eran altos, pecosos, con mirada traviesa y divertida.

-. ¡Ha! mamá- se quejó uno de ellos, mientras se adentraba dándole un beso en la mejilla a esta misma- Tenemos que ver nuestras compras.

-. Si compras como sea- anuncio un cuarto chico, más joven y pecoso, con el cabello un poco más largo, más pálido y con cara de enfermizo. Y la quinta, una chica que parecía la más pequeña venia cargando una hermosa lechuza marrón, que ululaba en su brazo, su mirada se conecto con la chica y esta se quedo varada en su lugar. Ella cambio la mirada. No le gustaba que le miraran de esa forma.

-. ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó apuntándole y mirando a su madre, ella había sido la primera en preguntar, ciertamente ya que los otros cuatro ya la habían estado mirando, y no parecían querer preguntar, ella sintió que se colocaba más colorada aun y agachaba un poco más en su silla escondiéndose detrás de su bufanda, de verdad le desagrada que le miraran como si la estuvieran exponiendo.

-. Se parece al profesor Lupin- anunció el más joven de los varones.

-. Claro que se parece a Remus- anuncio Tonks, que parecía haber despertado con la llegada de los Weasley- Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, ella es Febrix, Febrix Lupin- anuncio, ella dio un salto en su lugar cuando una cosa peluda había saltado a sus piernas, cuando _Sombras_ se sentaba y se acurrucaba. ¿Tu tan bien estas contra mi, cierto?

-. Un gusto- saludó Ginny. Fue la primera en acercarse y darle la mano en son de saludo, ella la miro dos veces antes de aceptar, aun así le molesto la mirada que le había dado a su mano, ya que varias cicatrices cursaban esta misma, con lo que la sacó rápidamente.

-. Igualmente- anunció, y se dedico a acariciar a Sombras, mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-. Es una bonita gata, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó, mirando aquellos ojos anaranjado, que le miraban asaltantes y esperando un mimo. Ella le reto mentalmente "¿Desde cuando eres tan carismática?"

-. _Sombras_- anuncio luego.

-. Un nombre muy preciso- anunció uno de los gemelos, y se acerco para saludar- yo soy Fred- saludo dándole la mano- y ese de haya George- el segundo que se encontraba al otro lado de ella, le dio cohibida la mano uno y después al otro- y ese de allá es el pequeño Ronny.

-. No me llames Ronny- se molesto el otro y se acerco- un gusto, Ron- saludo, ella cabeceo.

-. Bien vayan a sus cuartos y arreglen sus cosas- les dijo el señor Weasley a los jóvenes, quienes agobiados se fueron alejando, Ginny le dio una sonrisa antes de irse, ella bufo aburrida, "perfecto más personajes" pensó con un desquite, y levantándose para ir a su cuarto.

Se paso allí lo que quedaba del día. Leyendo un par de libros y creando aun para la ironía, el hechizo Homorphus, un hechizo que transformaba a los lobos a humanos en sus días de luna llena, al saber que esa mansión era un sector indetectable en los mapas, le resultaba lo más fácil crear magia siendo que el Ministerio no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Había sentido pasos por afuera de su cuarto, seguramente alguno de los jóvenes, mientras más lejos estuvieran de ella, mejor para ella como para ellos. Y además ni rastro de su padre.

**31 de Julio. Privet Drive.**

(Harry) Estaba recostado en su cama, mientras la suave brisa le daba la bienvenida a los 16 a un joven, de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, una tez pálida y algo enfermiza- _aunque no sea cierta-_ de complexión musculosa ante los años, el quidditch y de estatura concisa con su edad, estaba vestido con una larga camisa azulada y unos jins negros, bufo aburrido por tercera vez, como siempre, sin ninguna aspiración a una gran fiesta y solamente tal vez, si era que la Orden no se interponía a unas resumida cartas de sus amigos- Ron y Hermione-, además tampoco recibiría carta de su padrino, quien aquel pasado viaje al Ministerio se lo habían quitado para toda la vida, y aquella maldita profecía que asechaba su vida y su tranquilidad no le dejaba una vida muy tranquila tampoco.

Su blanca y hermosa lechuza, -Hedwig- ululaba tranquila en su perchero, había salido de caza hacía solos unos minutos, y había vuelto con una extravagante rata, la cual le encantaría que fuera Peter Petigrew, el traidor que vendió a sus padre, una fantasía sádica, pero agradable.

La noche estaba tranquila en Privet Drive, ninguna brisa sin salirse de su monotonía, él había esperado aun más ataque de parte de Voldemort, él cual el Ministerio se había vuelto un verdadero caos en las ultimas semanas, folletos de magia para la protección de la familia y el hogar, aparatos de emergencia y cosas por el estilo, pero lo único que había ocurrido eran las desapariciones de personas con la marca tenebrosa marcadas en los terrenos de sus casas, lo que causaba aun mayor estrago.

Había notado con creces que los alrededores de su "hogar" estaban siendo cuidados, tal vez no solamente por personajes de la Orden, si no también Aurores, pero no estaba muy seguro ya que sus tíos se le había dado no otorgarle ninguna salida de su "hogar" a más de 10 metros a la redonda y de estar dentro antes del atardecer. Por otra parte en el mundo mágico era todo un ajetreo gracias a la gran equivocación de Fudge sobre que ellos- Harry y Dumblendore- eran una farsa y luego de ver a Voldemort en el Ministerio, la comunidad mágica se había vuelto en contra del ministro y estaban pidiendo nuevas elecciones para personajes más competentes, él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Levantándose con parsimonia para cerrar la ventana dio una suave aspiración de aire libre en aquella noche de verano, cuando mirando hacia el final de la calle, las luces de esta comenzaron a apagarse de un movimiento rápido saco la varita de su pantalón, últimamente estas no habían salido de ahí. No había recibido ninguna nota sobre alguna búsqueda- aunque eran pocas veces las que le avisaban- con lo que rápidamente se llevo una mano a la cicatriz en forma de rayo, pero al ver que esta no emitía ningún tipo de dolor, proyectándolo a un ataque se irguió un poco fuera de la ventana y veía una encorvada figura acercarse a los terrenos.

Cuando la figura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocerla, la cansada y vieja figura de su Director le fulmino el alma, se le crisparon todos los nervios cuando este desaparecía y el sordo sonido del timbre quebró el silencio de la casa, escucho notablemente el gruñido que envió su tío, y al segundo toque, él también se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, su tío bajaba gruñendo los peldaños de la escalera.

-. ¿Quién andará a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó en un gruñido- ¿Quién es?- preguntó en frente de la puerta sin abrir, pero esta mágicamente se abrió ante la aturdida mirada de su rechoncho y amoratado tío.

-. Señor Dursley- saludó el Director hablando amablemente entrando en el hall, aun sin ser invitado, y entregándole una amable sonrisa al estupefacto hombre- ¿Estará Harry?- preguntó curioso.

-. Señor- se anunció él saliendo a la punta de la escalera, y bajando tranquilamente, el Director sonrió al verlo.

-. Buenas noches- saludo, él asintió- señor Dursley e venido por Harry para llevármelo.

-. ¿Llevárselo?, así como así, usted cree que es venir a las tantas de la noche y llevarse al mocoso- gruño alterado.

-. Pues no creo que le agradara que viniera en el día, a la hora de los _Muggle_s están en pie, y a esta hora es menos peligroso ante los mortifagos.

-. ¿Mortifagos?, los locos encapuchados de cual tú nos has contado- incriminó observando a su sobrino quien asintió débilmente, su amoratada cara se volvió roja y soltó un largo bufido, sin quitar los ojos de cerdito encima del Director.

-. Harry prepara tus cosas- ordenó el Director, él asintió y volvió a su habitación.

A los minutos después bajo con el baúl por las escaleras elevándolo un poco para no crear tanto ruido, el director lo esperaba con una sonrisa, con un suave movimiento de su varita esta se esfumo en una voluta de humo, dejándolo más libre en movimiento.

-. Le explique a tu tío todos los puntos para que no se preocupara- él elevo una ceja incrédulo. Al abrir la puerta y la suave brisa le revolvió un poco más_- si cabe-_ el cabello azabache- Remus, nos espera más allá.

-. ¿El profesor Lupin?- preguntó sintiendo que en su estomago se encendía una llama de aprecio muy escondida, al saber que aun el único merodeador que valía la pena, aun se acercaba a él.

-. A insistido en venir con nosotros, ya que viene con alguien más, la nueva profesora de Defensa.

-. ¿Profesora?- preguntó, pero su respuesta fue saciada cuando llegando al final de la calle dos sombras paradas debajo de un foco apagado le esperaban, se acercaron con cautela.

-. Harry- saludó un hombre que con capucha se lograba ver la tranquilidad aniquiladora que emanaba, su postura enfermiza aun recaía, ya que pronto seria luna llena, pero su apacible sonrisa borraba los malos ratos que habían pasado, le estrecho la mano sin dudarlo.

La otra sombra le encubrió el rostro, una mujer de unos 29 o 30 años, de mirada congelante y perforante ojos azules que podrían desencajar a cualquiera, de tez morena y cabello corto liso hasta los hombros, y atrás de este una cabellera más larga hasta la cintura, se podría decir esbelta, ya que llevaba una larga túnica azul oscura ceñida al cuerpo y en su cuello un pendiente parecido a una antigua moneda de oro. Ella le estiro la mano, y él tímidamente la tomo, sintió rápidamente un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-. Ella es Anari Serke- pronunció el Director, ella asintió y soltó para volver su mano dentro de la túnica- debemos irnos. Harry nos transportaremos así que sujétate fuertemente a mí- notificó mientras le hacia un gesto para que se acercara.

El Director le entrego su brazo, él lo aferró al mismo momento que sentía una largo gancho debajo de su estomago que lo sacudía para luego caer rápidamente al césped de un lugar que ya conocía, más allá, el cuartel general "Grimmaul Place".

(Febrix) Era ya bastante tarde, acostada por encima de las tapas, mordisqueaba lo ultimo de chocolate que le había regalado el Director, cuando se escucho mucho movimiento en toda la casa, ella no se inmuto, hasta que sintió el suave olor a su padre, quien tocaba la puerta.

-. Febrix- llamó tocando y abrió la puerta, su padre un poco más desarreglado entraba y sacaba la varita para dar un poco más de luminosidad a la habitación. Ella solo levanto el rostro.

-. Creí que llegarías mas tarde- murmuró volviendo su cabeza en la almohada.

-. Me enviaron a buscar a la nueva profesora de defensa- informó acercándose a la cama, la chica se reincorporo y se aferró a las piernas arreglándose la bufanda- ¿Has conocido a los hijos de Molly?- preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-. Sí, en la mañana- informó con despide.

-. Hija- bufó cansado ante el tono de la chica- necesitas tener más...

-. No me importa tener amigos... no quiero que me traicionen o que mueran- eso lo dijo evidentemente pensando en los amigos de su padre, él se coloco pálido, y la varita se apago, dejando todo en penumbras. Ese fue un maldito golpe bajo de ella, sabía que había dolido a su padre.

Pero no le gustaba cuando este se colocaba tan irritante para que hiciera más vida social. A ella no le gustaba y punto. No lo hallaba ni siquiera necesario.

-. No todos son así- anunció con una voz afectada, aun así ella no sintió remordimiento- mañana conocerás a Harry, a llegado conmigo, ahora esta descansando... seguramente se llevaran bien...- y diciendo esto se levanto, se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente para dejarle algo en la cama y marcharse, la chica tomo el presente, y sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el envoltorio de chocolate.

**31 de julio... día**

(Harry) El golpe de luz que recibió en la cara aquella mañana fue todo lo que necesito para despertar de un salto, busco sus lentes con rapidez, a lo que dos manchas se apresuraban a su lado.

-. Harry- saludo Ron, dando un salto a su cama.

-. Ron- dijo este, mientras el encandilamiento lograba ver a su larguirucho amigo sonreírle con tranquilidad, y a su lado, más alta y esbelta su "pequeña" hermana, quien también sonreía.

-. Hola Harry- saludo Ginny sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-. ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó incorporándose.

-. Bien- contestó Ron- mamá aviso que bajáramos a tomar desayuno en cuanto despertaras, y como no despertabas tuvimos que venir a revisar si sucedía algo- él le miro extraño, su amigo sonrió a lo que su estomago rugía débilmente, se sonrojo.

-. ¿Llegaste anoche?- preguntó Ginny- no te escuchamos.

-. Era bastante tarde, me a atraído el Director, Lupin y Serke- contesto con desgana recordando a la mujer.

-. ¿Quién es Serke?- preguntó Ron pareciendo perdido en información.

-. La nueva profesora de defensa, Anari Serke habían llegado momentos después de que el director hablara con mis tíos, formalidades- contestó antes de que estos preguntaran.

-. ¿Y como es?- preguntó Ron, él sufrió un suave escalofrío.

-. Parece un poco in-sociable...-comenzó recordando a la mujer, algo en ella le daba una sensación de frialdad.

-. Ya tenemos a dos- comentó cortando a su amigo en un deje de palabras, él miro a la joven, quien subió los ojos como desesperada.

-. Febrix...- comenzó con voz pausada

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto no entendiendo

-. La hija del profesor Remus- añadió Ginny, mientras este parecía procesarlo.

-. ... (muchos segundos después)...¡¿Qué?- preguntó notablemente noqueado a lo que parecía haber escuchado mal.

-. L-a h-i-j-a d-e R-e-m-u-s- se burló su amigo, para que entendiera-... oye nosotros estábamos igual, la conocimos ayer.

-. Pero, el profesor jamás comento nada, nunca dijo nada- intentaba explicarse, bastante sorprendido.

-. Nuestro padre nos contó, que él siempre omitió cualquier cosa de ella, es de nuestra edad, podría ser un poco mayor, y es completamente antisocial, parece congelarte con una sola mirada, no se parece nada al profesor- anunció Ron.

-. Sí que se parece, pero no en actitud- reanudó Ginny- pero a mi me parece una chica muy amigable... y además el profesor Lupin "omite", Ron, porque sabes perfectamente que la caza de licántropos aun se ejecuta ilegalmente y una pequeña de dos razas sería cualquier cosa buena para a poco menos que una exhibición.

-. No seas exagerada...- anunció éste medio cohibido por las palabras que el mismo había dicho.

-. ¿Y esta aquí?- preguntó él para que no comenzaran a pelear.

-. Sí, a unas dos habitaciones de aquí, aun no baja a desayunar, tal vez este ahí- a lo que su estomago volvió a gruñir.

(Febrix) Solo faltaban cinco días para la transformación y ya estaba sintiendo los síntomas de este, le dolían los ojos, su olfato estaba susceptible y sus oídos, al más débil ruido lo duplicaba en su cabeza, en esos momentos el silencio era la música más agradable de todas. Había pasado más de treinta minutos debajo de la ducha del baño de su habitación, así por lo menos la tranquilidad la invadía de una mejor manera, al salir de esta secándose el extenso cabello.

_Sombras_ estaba sentada al lado de una pócima que reconoció como la "poción matalobos", su padre le dijo que esta misma la hacia un antiguo conocido, pero siempre con una sombra de ironía en su voz, la tomo de un sorbo, y sus sentido bajaron un poco en densidad, a lo que la habitación le daba vueltas y se sentaba para comenzara a vestirse.

Bajo a la cocina con la pereza viva de la semana de transformación, -ese tipo de pereza que a uno le da hasta para bostezar- su único atisbo de movimiento era la presencia de una buena taza de chocolate, su padre parecía aun dormir, pues no lo había escuchado, al abrir la puerta de la cocina, un extraño ser la observo desde lejos, los profundo ojos verde claros con signos de locura, la inspeccionaron de arriba a bajo, a lo que enviaba un "chist", y desaparecía por unos muebles cerca de la caldera, un elfo domestico bastante desagradable debía aclarar.

La señora Weasley estaba en la cocina y movía por medio de la varita una gran olla y más allá Ojoloco y el Arthur Weasley hablaban tranquilamente.

-. Querida siéntate, te serviré de inmediato- observó la mujer de reojo, mientras apuntaba su varita hacia un lado, taza y plato volaban a la mesa- los demás deben estar por venir- nadie alcanzo a escuchar el mitigadle gruñido que envió al irse a sentar, "nuevamente compañía", pensó.

Al sentir el cálido olor socavar en su olfato la volvió a sumir, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, se comenzó a escuchar más movimiento y la escaleras rechinaron al sentir el peso de tres personas bajar por estas, al abrir la puerta ella no elevo la mirada hasta que un olor nuevo la removió, levanto los ojos de oro casi mecánicamente. Frente a ella, observándole con mirada sorprendida y extraña, un joven de ojos verdes. Se petrifico. Ahí en frente parecía tener la figura viva de una de las personas de la foto de su padre, pudo ver la sonrisa casi imperceptible que él le envió a la primera mirada.

(Harry) Él en cambio al bajar las escaleras sintió la tranquilidad de la casa emanar un nuevo sentido, cuando Ron abrió la puerta -pues era el más apurado-, quedo noqueado con creces, vio la primera figura que aparecía y los llamativos cabellos lo enmudecieron, cuando esta elevo la mirada se petrifico en tener frente a él, los ojos de su profesor en un semblante femenino, pero era una mirada vacía, sin cariño, fría casi misma como la de la profesora, no quería comenzar mal, así que solo pudo forzar una mitigadle sonrisa, que ella sintió pues bajo la mirada a su taza.

-. Harry, querido, ¿Has dormido bien?, o querías descansar más- enviándole una mirada reprobatoria a Ron, que ya tenia un par de tostadas en su boca, y elevo los hombros con disculpa.

-. No, esta bien- dijo a lo que se acercaba a la chica, Ginny detrás se adelanto rápido.

-. Febrix- llamo la chica volvió a elevar la mirada, sin mover su postura- el es Harry, Harry ella es Febrix, la hija del profesor.

-. ¿Tu eres Potter?- preguntó la chica con voz cansada- él que enfrento a Voldemort, literalmente- observó rápidamente.

-. Sí, aunque claramente no lo derrote- contestó él, ella sonrió a lo que volvía su mente a su chocolate.

-. Siéntate, siéntate- apuró la señora mientras le jalaba varias porciones de comida.

Rápidamente quedo con varias porciones de comida delante suyo, a lo que enviaba miradas rápidas a la joven a su lado, que parecía meditar en otro mundo, su frialdad era notable, aun así se pregunto porque llevaba tanta ropa, siendo que estaban en verano y hacia un calor de los mil soles, le agrado bastante la bufanda a su alrededor.

(Febrix) Su mente estaba muy lejana de allí. Cuando escucho la presencia de su padre, bajar las escaleras... un creciente sentimiento subió a ella, algo que no le gusto. Noqueada quedo, cuando su padre no entraba solo a la habitación, no, no quedo noqueada por la persona, si no por que no la sintió venir con él, elevo la mirada asombrada y la presencia de la mujer la intimido, cuando los ojos azules se plantaron frente a ella su respiración se acelero de un choque a lo que varios escalofrió surcaron su ser. Instintivamente dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, aquella mujer tenia atisbos vampiros, tal vez lejanos pero para menos peligrosos. Su padre sonrió tal vez por ver que estaba sentada al lado de Potter, pero ella estaba aun encandilada en la mirada de la profesora que no parecía incomoda ante el peligro que estaba emanando.

-. Os veo que ya se han conocido- anunció Remus acercándose a su hija, y besando una de sus mejillas, esta no se movió- Febrix- le llamo, ella salió de su hipnotismo.

-. Deja que me presente, Remus- observó la mujer, a la chica se le erizo la piel- soy Anari Serke- le estiro la mano, la chica dio un leve gruñido que tal vez solamente escucho la mujer, por que sonrió aun más, ella solo rozo su mano, y se levanto de la mesa.

-. ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su padre un poco molesto.

-. Me siento mal, esta un poco pesado el aire. Quiero descansar- argumentó dando la vuelta a la mesa y saliendo como una sombra al pasillo.

¡Ho merlín, un vampiro en casa!

(Harry) Él se sintió también incomodo, la joven a su lado de un momento a otro había emanado un tipo de sensación que hasta él sintió a peligro cercano, y ese "cercano" era la profesora, que ante él sus ojos se habían iluminado al entra en la cocina, el profesor pareció indiferente ante esto, y cuando relevo el asiento de su hija, él no pudo omitir su pregunta.

-. ¿Por qué no me-nos contó sobre ella?- preguntó. Remus le vio con tranquilidad y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-. No sabes lo áspero que es tener a alguien que sufre lo mismo que uno, y no poder hacer nada por ella, lo único que pude hacer fue mantenerla lejos de problemas- contestó manteniendo su mirada lejana donde la joven se había ido- y lo único que deseo es que se habitué...

-. ¡Ha!, Remus- exclamó el Señor Weasley incorporándose a la mesa- pasado mañana se podrá ir a la el callejón Diagón, se que tal vez Febrix y tú poco podrán hacer, pero es el único día en que parte de la Orden podría ayudar en un viaje, y el único en que el Ministerio podría prestarme un par de autos _Muggle_s, por lo menos a dos meses más adelante.

-. Si, bueno, Febrix ira, yo no me sentiré muy bien por esos días, ella puede estar un poco mejor en presencia, y acceder a lo que necesita.

-. Bien- sonrió el hombre- le e enviado una carta a los padres de Hermione, ellos la llevaran al Caldero Chorreante, para luego venir con nosotros, dicen que así la chica se siente más tranquila- Ron y Harry se miraron, pero seriamente, seguramente su amiga no quería inmiscuir a sus padres en la nueva guerra que se estaba dando.

-. ¿Profesor?- preguntó Ginny, quien había estado en silencio hasta los momentos, el hombre le miro- ¿Dónde esta Buckhead?- pregunto a lo que Harry la miraba.

-. Lo han liberado, pero por lo que sabemos ronda por la casa de Hagrid, y se puede decir que lo esta cuidando, después de la m... estuvo tiempo sin movimiento y el director logro sacarlo de aquí- anuncio con una nota pequeña de tristeza, tal vez al recordar la muerte de Sirius, Harry también lo sintió.

Pasaron el desayuno sin mayor problemas, Remus hablaba con la profesora, cuando un suave roce hizo que diera un salto en su silla, se retiro hacia atrás, cuando una sombra salto a sus piernas.

-. ¿De quien es?- preguntó, cuando la gatita se arrullo en sus piernas como si nada.

-. Es de Febrix, se llama _Sombras_- anunció Ginny pasando por arriba de su hermano para acariciarla.

(Febrix) Al llegar a su habitación se estiro en la cama y _Sombras_ se acerco a su lado, ella la acaricio a lo que los ojos de la profesora le invadía, se levanto de un sopetón.

-. Ve y vigílala- le murmuró a su gata, quien ronroneo, paso su nariz por su mejilla y desapareció a la cocina

¿Un vampiro?, que hacia un vampiro allí, y ¿Por qué su padre podía llegar estar en su presencia? siendo él un licántropo completo debería tal vez tenerle más bronca que ella misma, que solamente era algo así como ¼ de licántropa.

La diferencia de sus razas siempre se baso en las batallas y los asesinatos de ambos bandos. Bueno la profesora no era un vampiro completo, pues así mismo no podía estar caminando de día, no le traía buena espina.


	2. Encuentro de leyenda

**Capítulo 2: "Callejón Diagón, un encuentro de leyendas"**

(Febrix) Ya habían transcurrido los dos días para ir al Callejón. Cuando su padre le había avisado que él no iría, y que estaría al cuidado de la Orden, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, y había salido muy enojada, seguía insistiendo en no agradarle estar ahí, especialmente en esos días, en que su estado no era el mejor para ninguno de los dos. Cualquiera hubiera podido esperar una pelea digna de verse, pero había que tomar la secuencia de que los dos eran terriblemente tranquilos, y, que ninguno tenia suficiente fuerza para ordenar o protestar; pero como es costumbre de varios padres sacarte en cara lo que él desea para el bien de su hijo, ella tuvo que aceptar, aun así de mala gana.

En la mañana se sentía fatal, la poción matalobos se la había tomado de un sorbo, había logrado despejar un poco su mente, sus sentidos se neutralizaron, pero aun el sentimiento de libertad la invadía de manera constante y provocadora.

_Sombras_ había mantenido vigilada a la profesora, y esta no hacia nada del otro mundo, lo que la hacia más sospechosa.

Los demás jóvenes, cual ella solamente los veía a la hora de la comida -en el único momento en que salía de su habitación- eran realmente una molestia. Los gemelos cuando aparecían le intentaban buscar conversación pero era inmutable a todo contacto con humanos, y el otro joven, Potter, era el único que le había logrado sacar un par de palabras y solamente lo hizo porque comprendió que solamente hablaba cuando su padre estaba cerca, era una manera de que él se sintiera bien de que estaba logrando tener "amigos" aunque no le agradara del todo.

Al bajar para desayunar, había gran ajetreo y gritos de la señora Weasley desde la cocina. La sombra de su padre apareció de la nada y aun así no se sorprendió por su estado, pálido como él solo, los ojos casi cerrados y muy nítidos, con el cabello mal arreglado, y con serias notas de enfermedad muy prolongada, además de ello las cicatrices se veían un poco más intensas que antes.

-. No deberías estar en pie- le había dicho, entrando en la sala de la casa, donde decrecía la alfombra familiar de la dinastía Black.

-. No, no te preocupes, toma- le dijo entregándole una bolsa bastante repleta de monedad, ella aun así no la acepto- es para tus materiales.

-. Papá, pero esto no... no estoy segura- reclamó cuando su padre le tomo la mano y se lo entrego- esto es mucho dinero- apuntó sintiendo el peso de las monedas.

-. Vendí algunos libros, pero es para bien- contestó al ver su cara de "¡¿Qué libros?"- pero tendrás que pensar que no tendrás chocolates por unos días- ella le escudriño la mirada _-Nooooo, chocolate-,_ y guardo las monedas dentro de su túnica. Su padre le puso una mano en la mejilla y ella se dejo reposar por una pequeña caricia- te mantuve mucho tiempo en secreto hija, y no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de ver el mundo como alguna vez lo vi yo, con amigo y personas que te aprecian y entiendan- le acarició el rostro.

-. Yo solo te quiero a ti- murmuró solo para ella, aun así él sonreía con tristeza.

-. Ve y hazle caso a Anari- le ordenó a lo que la chica se petrifico, ¿Anari?, iría con esa vampiro...tal por cual...

-. Padre...- empezó ya ahora indignada.

-. ¡YA ES TARDE!- gritó alguien desde la cocina, lo suficiente alto para que ellos escucharan y no la pintura de la madre de Black. Alguien abrió la puerta y el pelo de Tonks hizo presencia.

-. Hola Remus- saludó a lo que miraba a la chica- me la llevo- anunció tomando a la joven de los brazos y moviéndola un poco.

-. Cuídate- le dijo su padre cuando era llevada a la cocina casi a rastras.

Los tres jóvenes –Harry, Ron y Ginny-, más los señores Weasley, Bill, Tonks, y Anari, los sacaron a los 4 por el umbral de la puerta, era de mañana y se lograba ver 2 autos parados más delante, afuera de estos 2 chóferes que vestían extremadamente extraños, los visualizaron y se adentraron en sus respectivos automóviles, Anari y los 4 jóvenes entraron en el primero, la otra parte de la Orden en el segundo.

Por dentro era cómodo y forrado en un cuero grisáceo, ella se mantuvo en silencio a lo que sentía los profundos ojos de la profesora carcomerla cada ciertos momentos, se le crispaban los nervios solo observarla, no se concentro para nada en los lugares por donde pasaban, Harry y Ron conversaban de Quidditch, a lo que Ginny, opinaba como cazadora, Potter, era buscador, pero el año pasado había sido sacado de este mismo.

Al llegar a un bar, llamado Caldero Chorreante, les hicieron bajarse, el hombre que manejaba le había dado la mano para salir de este, pero ella lo había negado con clara mal indirecta.

-. Hermione debe de estar adentro con sus padre- aviso la señora Weasley a los dos chicos que fueron los primeros en entrar

Cuando visualizo adentro, el perforante olor a trago la mareo un poco, a lo que abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de que estos no se le empañaran en lagrimas de comezón, se llevo una mano a la bufanda y se la cargo mucho más, escucho un ruido y vio que los dos jóvenes abrazaban a lo que primero alcanzo a ver, una joven vestida de Muggles de cabellera cobriza larga, quien rápidamente se fijo en ella. Ella venia más atrás y nuevamente sintió esa desazón de que la observaran tanto, los padre de Ron pasaron por su lado a lo que saludaban a los padres de la joven, ella se mantuvo cerca de la mesa central manteniéndose alejada, aun sentía la mirada de la profesora desde lejos. Tonks se le acerco.

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto a su lado, a lo que su sonrisa se posaba cerca suyo, ella le miro y asintió- si te sientes mal, avísame para poder ayudarte.

-. No te preocupes.

-. Hola- saludo alguien en frente, cuando la tal Hermione sonreía abiertamente hacia ella, sintió vació, un gran vació cuando la chica le sonreía no se veía ni prejuicio ni asombro. Y eso sí la descolocaba.

-. H-hola...

-. Soy Hermione Granger, ¿Y tú eres...?- de verdad le hubiera gustado contestarle que si acaso no era obvio que era hija de Remus, pero aun así no pudo.

-. Febrix Lupin- contestó, ella le miro aun sonriente.

-. Tu nombre proviene de Fénix, ¿No es cierto?- preguntó aun risueña. Se asombro levemente ante esa declaración.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto rápido, a lo que se acordaba cuando su padre le dijo, el significado del nombre que le había puesto su madre- Fénix oscuridad.

-. Una leyenda- apuntó- es extraño- continuó con naturalidad.

-. Extraño es que alguien conozca la leyenda- murmuró suavemente recordando la historia.

-. Leo mucho- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

En si la historia podía ser tan falsa como verdadera, aun así no le creía del todo, y mucho menos que fuera una de esos fénix, esta bien era licántropa, pero eso no significaba nada...

"_La historia maga de los fénix, era casi ya solo un cuento, algo olvidado y sin precedentes de lo verdaderamente sucedido, por dos de los cuatro fundadores de el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. La discordia era algo que crecía día a día en la vida de estos dos personajes, (los más poderosos de su tiempo), las influencias crecían y las muertes abundaban, hasta que ya no se depuso más y la batalla campal dio a cargo de la vida de cientos de seres._

_En esta batalla de los fundadores, o sea los dos mejores, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, no permitieron la ayuda de magos de sangre limpia o mestizos ellos solicitaron la ayuda de los seres nocturnos, el valeroso Gryffindor, recibo la ayuda de los licántropos, seres fuertes y sufrientes sin razón de la existencia, pero siempre leales a una causa, y el ambicioso Slytherin recibió la ayuda de los vampiros, seres inactivos a la luz del sol, y diestros a la sangre, capaces de pensar, pero su sed los mueve como se desea. _

_Así comenzó la batalla en un noche de luna llena..._

_Los rugidos y aullidos daban la sensación de persistentes escalofríos, el caos rindió, lo gritos quebraron montañas, y la sangre escurrió como ríos de descendiente roja. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron los dos fundadores, y cuando el primer rayo de sol, quebró la oscuridad: de los híbridos muertos nacieron dos seres, dos fénix oscuros, uno de ellos, era Febrix, la de los ojos de sangre, y Fenrice, el de la mirada platina, cada unos apoyo a un fundador, Febrix a Godric, dándole a su espada el sabor de la fuerza y la persistencia, y Fenrice a Salazar, le dio a su espada la sed de venganza. Pero ninguno de los dos logro gran ayuda al final, los fundadores fueron derrotados al mismo tiempo por la mano del otro, los fénix lloraron y cantaron sus perdidas, hasta que el atardecer llego y la oscuridad los consumió, muriendo en la soledad, y jurando a la noche, que el día en que los herederos volvieran a combatir ellos revivirían en seres de su nacimiento, es decir, Febrix en un licántropo y Fenrice en un vampiro, ayudándolos y protegiéndolos de las manos del otro."_

De sus pensamientos fue sacada cuando Anari le dio un leve empujón para que siguiera a los demás, ella intento mirarle desafiante, pero aun así se sumió ante ello, su mirada oscura era de temerle, bajo la cabeza y siguió a Hermione que se dirigía a una pared de roca, que pronto se abrió y le dio paso a algo que a ella se le estrujo el corazón, una larga galería de tiendas de magia cada una más maravillosa que la anterior.

(Harry) Al entrar en la taberna busco rápidamente con la mirada a Hermione, y allí la encontró, dio un suspiro de alivio, había estado seriamente nervioso del bienestar de su amiga, y ahí la veía bien, su amigo a su lado se puso colorado de un momento y bajo la mirada, la chica, un poco más baja que ellos, esbelta, con sus cabellos medio atados de un color marrón con reflejos más claros, más morena que antes, y antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta, estaban abrazados en un perforante abrazo que los dejo medio ahogados, y a Ginny sonriendo abiertamente.

-. ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó a sus oídos, ya mientras se separaba.

-. Bien- dijo él, y sonrió.

-. B-bien- jadeó Ron, se llevo una mano a el cuello- estas más fuerte- rió mientras Hermione se quedaba levemente congelada, los dos se dieron cuenta como la chica había posado la mirada en Febrix, quien iba más atrás observando todo como si nunca hubiera visto un bar. Se golpeo mentalmente, tal vez nunca había visto un bar.

-. ¿Es ella?- murmuró a Ginny, la peliroja sonrió, pero antes de que le respondiera se dirigía a la joven.

-. Como que nos dejo algo colgados- murmuró Ron, mirando de reojo a Hermione, él sonrió aun más.

La señora Weasley, los comenzó a llamar, mientras se acercaban a la entrada de piedra por donde entrarían a el callejón.

-. Bien, yo iré a comprar los libros- dijo la señora Weasley decidida.

-. Yo te acompaño- reclamó su esposo.

-. Y ustedes irán a ver sus uniformes, ¿Entendido?- pregunto mirándolos detenidamente.

-. ¿Podremos ver la tienda de Fred y George?- pregunto Ginny a su madre con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-. Si alcanzamos tal ves, querida, ahora vayan y cuídense por favor- le solicito nerviosa.

El callejón Diagón había cambiado, había mucho menos movimiento que antes, alguna tiendas habían cerrado y muchos más parecían en precarias condiciones, los magos caminaban rápido y sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, se les atravesaban personajes de extraña presencia que les ofrecían aparatos para detectar magia negra o cosas por el estilo, aun así, una sola mirada de Anari, les cambiaba completamente el gusto a seguirlo molestando.

(Febrix) Los cuatro jóvenes iban primero conversando neutralmente, ella más atrás junto a Tonks, quien miraba de un lado a otro; Bill y Anari mucho más atrás, mantenido la retaguardia, ella sentía leves miradas de otros lados, ojos viendo cada movimiento de ellos.

-. ¿Nos están siguiendo?- preguntó en voz baja a la Metamorfomaga, quien quedo levemente noqueada unos segundos.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-. ¿Si, nos están siguiendo?- volvió a preguntar lo más normal del mundo- no creo que dejen a Potter, venir a un lugar publico con solo tres guardias, se que él es una presa muy apreciada por Voldemort- la chica se estremeció ante el nombre, y aun así no dijo nada- ya me lo imaginaba- acepto ante el silencio de que era verdad.

Al llegar a la tienda de ropa, estuvieron claramente una media hora, los dos jóvenes era un verdadero problema, con sus trajes, y Ron le insistió a su hermano, que por una vez sus ropas no fueran de segunda mano, a lo que el acepto con vario berrinches, Tonks, le había ayudado a ella, aun así ella había escogido lo primero que vio y lo que cuando se lo puso, le cayo a la medida, Hermione y Ginny, tampoco se demoraron, pagaron los galeones correspondientes y se marcharon.

-. Bien ahora iremos a comprar los materiales y luego volveremos con mis padres- anunció Bill volviendo a la caminata- y Ron no me pidas más, por favor- el chico bufo y siguió caminando.

Al llegar cerca de una tienda de Quidditch, tres de los jóvenes se detuvieron de zarpazo y se acercaron a la galería donde decrecían variedades de escobas, ella se mantuvo lejana, mientras Tonks, conversaba algo con Hermione y Bill también se asomo a la vitrina, Anari mientras tanto se acerco a ella.

-. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- preguntó la mujer, ella le vio con peligro a lo que se movía dos pasos lejana a ella.

-. Tienes atisbos vampiros- anuncio ella, y tembló ligeramente- y no te tengo miedo...

-. Entonces ¿Que es?, ¿Respeto?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-. ¿Respeto?- ironizó- si, como no- anuncio sarcásticamente- jamás le tendría respeto a una como...

-. Pues vas a tener que aprender a respetarme- anunció con voz peligrosa- voy a ser tú profesora, y aunque quieras o no, me vas a soportar todos los días en Hogwarts, no te podrás escapar a mi.

-. Mientras más rápido me vaya de ese colegio, mejor para mi, así que tu ten cuidado, mi padre decidió por mi, pero a mi, él no me maneja a voluntad- anuncio ya tomando otra postura, la sangre de híbrido estaba creciendo de manera peligrosa, sintió una chispa de peligro muy cerca de ellos, y no era de la media-vampira, se giro sobre si, y miro hacia el norte del callejón.

-. Tonks- llamó Anari, a lo que la chica se giro, le hizo un gesto extraño, la aurora miro de un lado a otro a lo que se acercaba a Bill rápidamente.

-. Bien, tenemos que irnos- anunció el pelirrojo, tomando a su hermano y a Potter por los hombros y llevándolos al lado contrario de a donde iban.

-. Pero Bill, la tienda queda para...- no alcanzo a decir más, porque una explosión y varios gritos llegaron del ala norte del Callejón, varias familias magas comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria.

Se quedo parada en su lugar, a lo que veía a las masas correr hacia ella, se llevo una mano a la túnica y saco su varita, Bill y Tonks, agruparon a los cuatro jóvenes, y comenzaron a correr.

-. Vayan a el Caldero- ordenó Anari mientras la sujetaba a ella y la llevaba de un hombro para que comenzara a correr. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando dos rayos pasaron por arriba e iban directo a una tienda cerca de donde iban los jóvenes- ¡Demonios!- maldijo la profesora. Mientras desaparecía en una voluta de humo y aparecía delante deteniéndolo, a lo que seguido a ello, la tienda explotaba.

-. _Febrix-_ una suave voz llego a su mente, y la volvió a congelar, se dio vuelta, a lo que una sombra de un mago que iba corriendo la tiro hacia la pared- _Febrix_- la voz volvió a su mente, se sujeto y miro hacia el norte, varios encapuchados iban lanzando hechizos, pero en el medio de este observó al sujeto. Un escalofrió bajo por toda su espalda.

Un encapuchado en especial, sintió en un solo golpe, miedo, familiarización, curiosidad, una sofocación que no conocía. El encapuchado también le observo de tal manera que ya no había tiempo a su alrededor.

Sintió aquella presencia como jamás la había sentido, su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar en busca de un aire que ya de por si se había vuelto más frío, escudriño la mirada del encapuchado y dos impresionantes esferas grises se encontraron con sus almendrados. Su corazón exploto en emoción, una emoción que la hizo aclarar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, quería acercarse, sentir aquella presencia mucho más en ella, sentir aquellos plata en sus oros, quería estar más cerca, pero cuando ambos, el encapuchado y ella dieron el primer paso, Anari la atajo con lo que aquella fuerza que había estado emanando el sujeto se rompió de golpe, un fuerte desasosiego y oscuridad la invadió.

(Anari) Después de haber llevado a los demás a un lugar seguro, se apresuro rápidamente a buscar a la chica, y al ver con quien había mantenido el primer contacto visual su sangre helada casi se congela, _"aun no"_ pensó y rápidamente se lanzo para romper el primer contacto visual que pudo haber llegado a mucho más, rompiendo el hipnotismo del sujeto, con lo que la chica cayo desmayada.

Fenrice había llegado muy lejos en el primer contacto. ¡Maldito sea!

(Harry)El ataque había sido algo completamente extraño especialmente para él. Al querer detenerse para avisarle a Febrix quien no se movía, sus dos amigos lo habían jalado de tal manera que tuvo que ir con ello. Hermione se había aferrado fuertemente a su brazo y eso sentía que era para que no se le ocurriera ninguna estupidez. Varias punzadas en la cicatriz le dieron de golpe, a lo que la imagen de Voldemort llego a su mente, una perversas sonrisa aparecía en la cara blanca del sujeto.

Una fuerte explosión los detenía y lo volvía a la realidad. La presencia de la profesora los cubría, los tomaba y los desaparecía con una niebla extraña, no era una desaparición cualquiera. Al volver a aparecer cayeron en el piso del Caldero Chorreante, en donde antes de que se dieran cuenta la profesora desaparecía nuevamente.

Había mucho desconcierto a su alrededor, pero él se quedo en el suelo, mientras la cicatriz del dolía ya de manera mareante, Hermione a su lado lo movía, y Ron intentaba calmarlo, el dolor se sumió de golpe, cuando a los minutos apareció Anari de la misma forma pero esta vez con la licántropa desmayada.

-. ¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Bill levantándose, mientras la mujer la dejaba en una silla recostada.

-. Necesito hablar con el Director, ¿Podrás llevarla?- preguntó la mujer, y se irguió para acercarse a Harry.

-. Si, ve- anunció el chico.

-. ¿Ya no te duele?- pregunto la mujer a él, quien le miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo supo que le dolía la cicatriz?.

-. No- contestó, ella le miro para luego desaparecer en aquella voluta de humo. Una desaparición que dejo a los presentes más que desconcertados.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Ginny, solo asintió a lo que se acercaba a la desmayada.

-. No se preocupen, esta bien, es solo la transformación- anunció Bill, levantándose y tomando su bufanda, para reincorpórala, ya que se le había caído un poco.

Él quedo algo asombrado al ver más perceptible la cicatriz que le calzaba por el cuello, verdaderamente no se la había visualizado, y le dio un estremecimiento cuando este tenia la forma de garras.

Al llegar los señores Weasley se abrazaron a sus hijos, como si fueran a desaparecer y la señora estuvo a puntos de ponerse a llorar, dio un mini grito al ver a Febrix desmayada y ordenaron rápidamente todo para marcharse de ahí.

(Fenrice) En un oscuro y húmedo pasillo, la sombra de un sujeto caminaba tranquilamente mientras las sombras danzaban a su alrededor, había magulladuras en las paredes de lo viejo de aquella casa, la presencia alta y peligrosa, con unos platinos ojos debajo de la capa, estaban absortos al primer encuentro de quien debía ser su presa, pero aun así, había un peso en su corazón, algo mal iba en todo esto.

Llego a la puerta precisa y entro sin tocar. Una sala circular de piedra fría, en que en el suelo varias gotas de sangre seca surcaban los ataques a sus enemigos apresados. Había alrededor de un hombre unas comitiva de mortifagos, que lo observaron por entre sus máscaras al entrar, dio una leve reverencia a lo que se acercaba a su señor, un ser tan pálido que las figura era precedente a una calavera, los ojos en rodajas felinas y los orificios de la nariz como dos ralladuras.

Se quito la capa y los cabello grises cayeron por su espalda, lisos y danzantes, de tez delicada como todos los de su raza, un aire de superioridad y de musculatura bien contorneada, su capa negra ondulante detrás de él, un vampiro, pero un vampiro tan especial como su hermana, un medio-vampiro, de una apariencia humana de unos 20 años, la mezcla perfecta entre el ser humano y el gen vampiro.

-. Señor- anunció a manera de saludo.

-. Fenrice- y levantó la mano para que los demás se fueran- ¿Cómo os fue?- preguntó mientras Nagini, subía por su asiento y se posaba por su cuello siseando.

-. Esta con ellos señor, Febrix esta con Potter- anunció, aun así su voz parecía muy monótona y su mente volvió a la imagen de la joven.

-. Así que Potter, esta con su guardián- anuncio con una sonrisa calculadora.

-. Señor, aun así parece que ella no tiene idea de su pasado...- comenzó ya que la chica no lo había reconocido si simplemente hubiera entendido el primer contacto la respuesta hubiera sido otra.

-. O no lo desea reconocer- siguió Voldemort- tú hiciste lo mismo, no reconociste lo que eras hasta después de un tiempo- siseó. Él sonreía un poco dejando ver dos afilados colmillos- hay que darles tiempo, no será entretenido si los acabamos tan rápido, Potter como el heredero de Gryffindor tendrá poder en tiempo- mientras se levantaba y Nagini se quedaba en sus hombros, se acerco al joven y poso una mano en su hombro- tú ya llevas entrenando varios años, la licana no te va a ganar y yo ya llevó más de 50 años vivos, con un chiquillo de 15, esto no va a ser nada- sus alargados dedos se aferraron a su hombro- ve a comer algo- anuncio a lo que el vampiro se retiraba en un voluta de humo un poco más espesa que la de su hermana.

(Harry) Al llegar a Grimmaul Place, el primero que apareció como una sombra fue Remus, no dijo nada y ni pregunto, Bill quien llevaba a Febrix, le entrego en silencio a la joven, aun así el licano se notaba muy mal, y cuando la tomo se desfalleció un poco.

-. ¿Profesor?- comenzó acercándose al hombre- ¿Debería dejar que...

-. Tengo que llevármela, Harry- dijo monótonamente- pronto va ser luna llena, y seguramente no los querrán aquí.

-. Pero...-comenzó

-. El director nos dio un lugar para ir, no te preocupes, volveremos en unos días.

-. ¿No hay manera de que pueda ir?- pregunto siendo que era algo completamente improbable, aun así él profesor sonrió con amabilidad y gratitud por su ofrecimiento.

-. Eso es muy honrado Harry, pero al menos que seas un animago no puedes hacernos compañía, ¡Y que ni siquiera se te pase por la mente convertirte en uno!- diciendo esto le dio una leve sonrisa y se alejo por las escaleras, con la chica en brazos...

El día de la luna llena llego, Ron y los demás parecían muy normal con todo, aun así él tenia un nudo en el estomago, era como dejar sufrir a alguien quien quería mucho, tal vez no conocía a Febrix de toda la vida, pero sentía que ella, -no de una manera sentimental amorosa- pero si de una manera de una unión lejana debería apoyarla, tal ves era solamente el caso de que era la hija del ultimo merodeador que valía la pena, pero aun así, le quebraba el alma el sufrimiento que podía estar pasado en cualquier otro lugar.

* * *

_**¡**__Reviews_!

_**Una pequeña anotación, va a ver cierto vampiro que va a ser un tanto tomado de las puntas, a que me refiero es que es algo pervertidillo, pero casi ni se nota jajaja**_


	3. Luna llena, miedo y unión

**NA: **gracias a todas las personas que lo han leido y que aunque algunos capitulos se ven fomes ya va a mejoras… esto estan solo el principio… se pone mejor…

**Capítulo 3:**_**"Luna llena, miedo y unión"**_

(Febrix) Despertó con monotonía en un lugar que no reconocía. Era oscuro, muy oscuro tenia la apariencia de una cueva, pero no había nadie cercano para sentirlo, sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad, y observo al lado de ella, su varita, una capa, un pedazo de pergamino, una barra de chocolate_- este nunca falta-_ y además una poción, el mareo y el dolor del cuerpo le daba a entender que aquella noche había transformación, se tomo la poción de un sorbo, y su cuerpo se destenso un poco, pero no suficiente, tomo el pergamino y su varita.

**-. LUMUS- **susurro con voz apagada a lo que la varita daba un poco de luz.

_Querida hija_

_Estas en una cueva en las profundidades del bosque_

_Prohibido, te preguntaras porque estas ahí es para_

_Que pases tu transformación, no deberías preocuparte_

_Ya que por ahí no hay muchos seres y estarás _

_Segura, por favor aun así no salgas de aquella cueva _

_Es bastante segura te lo prometo, yo estoy a varios Km._

_De ti, y te irán a buscar mañana en la mañana, para_

_Llevarte de vuelta al cuartel, allí nos veremos_

_Se despide tu padre_

_Pd: es un lugar indetectable, pero no hagas magia _

_Para no cansarte._

Dejo caer la carta por su lado y se apoyo para atrás, se escuchaba afuera el ruido de algún arroyo, se puso la capa y se arrollo mucho más su bufanda, tomo el chocolate y le dio un mordisco, se guardo la varita y busco la salida que estaba hacia un lado. La luz se veía nítidamente a la entrada, que era tapada por alguno ramajes, se pregunto como su padre la dejo ahí, y al salir se quedo pasmada, estaba en un claro y varios enormes árboles cerraban a su alrededor como una barrera, al lado de la cueva decrecía un pequeño arroyo que bajaba por las piedras, y se acumulaba en un poso, se asomo un poco por las piedras y bajo un poco para tomar agua, estaba fría y sumamente cristalina, lo que hizo que su garganta se limpiara, ante el fuego que sentía escocerle.

Debían ser como las 5 de la tarde, y lo que debía de esperar unas 4 horas en donde el sol se ocultaba y la terrible luna aparecía para causar 9 horas de deliro. Aun así siempre pensó que si terrible era lo que le ocurrió, para su padre era doblemente doloroso, ella era mitad licántropo, porque su madre era bruja lo que le daba el gen de la conciencia aun así jamás había estado enfrente de un humano _–que no allá sido su madre-_, para saber si de verdad podría mantener la calma y no arrollarlo bajo sus garras, y tampoco estaba segura que si le llegaba a hacer daño a un humano, este se transformaría, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Pasaban las hora, a lo que se recostó afuera para percibir los rayos de sol y calmar el dolor del movimiento y el cansancio a la respiración. Se pregunto y se contesto que entonces había pasado más de 24 horas durmiendo antes de desfallecer en el callejón Diagón, pero aquella voz todavía la removía, le era tan familiar, pero a la vez se le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca, al sentir aquella voz en su cabeza, una voz que representaba el dolor, pero a la vez la felicidad, tal era suposición suya, pero su corazón se acelero tanto cuando la sintió, que el encapuchado se le había grabado en la cabeza, tenia el porte y la clasificación de la profesora, pero debía de estar loca, su nueva "profesora" _–la coloco en comillas para ser bien irónica- _era especial, ella era media vampira, lo que significaba que uno de sus padres era un vampiro y el otro obviamente un humano, pero que el vampiro debía ser un vampiro europeo, eran lo únicos que media mente podía tener descendencia, pero no era bien vistos ni por los vampiros, ni por los humanos en si, era por ellos, que la familia solía matarlo, tan rápido como nacían. Tal ves la suerte de la profesora era una en un millón, ya que este tipo de vampiros envejecen como cualquier humano, pero pueden aparecer y desaparecer en una bruma como se les de la gana, y pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol, por un tiempo determinado, pero igual que los vampiros una cierta porción de sangre al mes, lo que los hace más poderosos.

El atardecer ya había caído, cuando antes de que se diera cuenta el resplandor de la amenaza salía por los árboles, si no se hubiera entretenido sacando conclusiones de la profesora, hubiera alcanzado a ocultarse en la cueva y esperara hasta las doce en donde si la luna no le había pegado su transformación hubiera sido controlada, pero aun así cuando intento levantarse cayo de rodillas en la entrada de la cueva. Estaba decayendo su cuerpo se convulsiono un poco, y se intento levantar para ocultarse, pero nuevamente cayo de rodillas y se mantuvo en el umbral, toco con una mano la pared rocosa, pero ya no eran manos de humana, si no afiladas garras de un crispante color platino en punta y sumamente filosas. Se las miro con horror, mientras su ojos daban una expansión de que el suelo se le vino encima, se dio media vuelta cayendo de espalda, y llevándose las manos al abdomen y pecho para detener el dolor en sus entrañas a lo que su colmillos crecían un poco, y su nariz sentía la humedad de la cueva mucho más perforante, la ropa que llevaba se destrozo dejándola inutilizada en el suelo, mientras que cada cierto milímetro crecía un cabello de un cm de color marrón platino. Sus músculos se desgarraron, para dar los ultimo toques a su postura amenazante, su cara se lleno de lagrimas de dolor, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y gemía al sentir los desgarros.

Apunto a unos 10 minutos de sufrimiento, cuando abrió los ojos sus pupilas completamente dilatadas en un rojo sangre, su cabello se consumió un poco dejándolo libre, y la parte de su boca se dilato hacia delante un poco, mientras ciertas partes de cuerpo se dejaba ver la tersidad de la piel humana, como en la cercanía de su cuello, y ciertas parte de la cara, en los antebrazos y ciertas sectores de las piernas eran de piel humana, se levanto después de varios minutos de cansancio.

La luna decrecía más allá dándole movimiento al claro con sus sombras y a los árboles el rumor de las hojas, el dulce sonido del agua la calmo, mientras se acercaba a mirarse, su postura era humana, pero muchas veces poseía instintos sangriento y se encorvaba como buscando una presa que nunca llegaba a atrapar _-porque su lado humano se lo negaba-_.

Poseía el cuerpo de la muchacha que era pero a excepción de que este cuerpo estaba alfombrado. Al llegar junto a riachuelo, se miro unos segundo, mientras golpeaba el agua, y un aullido desencajo la tranquilidad del bosque.

(Harry) Observo la luna con detenimiento estaba en la sala completamente solo, sus amigos debían estar haciendo sus deberes, o comiendo.

Aquella esfera era tan hermosa para algunas personas y tan devastadoras para otras. Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y lo cargo, algo incomodo sucedía ahí dentro, un sentimiento incomodo y aunque fuera cosa de locos sintió el rumor de un aullido. Se dio media vuelta exaltado al escuchar un suave suspiro a su espalda, cuando sentada y mirándole detenidamente estaba la profesora, no la había sentido llegar ni menos que nada, lo asusto terriblemente.

-. No te asustes- dijo esta, mientras un claro de luna, perforaba la tersa piel de la mujer dejándole un color más pálido y los ojos negros se marcaban con una pequeña niebla- ¿Estabas pensando en la chiquilla?- pregunto sonriendo, él sintió un nuevo retorcer en su estomago. ¿Era tan visible?.

-. ¡No!, solo pensaba... en otra cosa- contesto tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo. Además de todo por ningún motivo sentía algo por la chica

-. ¿Te agrada?

-. No me gusta- respondió acelerado sintiendo que el color le subió al rostro

-. No pregunte si te gustaba, solamente si te agradaba, ¿Como amiga?- aclaro, dirigiéndose con elegancia hacia su lado, y se quedo contemplado la luna. Sus ojos negros destellaron

-. Si- contento más natural, y también la observo- debe ser terrible sufrir aquello, todos los meses de una vida- argumento a lo que la mujer le miro de reojo- todos los meses...-murmuro para él, absorto en sus pensamientos

-. ¿Por casualidad conoces la historia de los Lupin?- pregunto, él le miro con asombro, ¿A que historia se refería?

-. No- contesto y le miro- Remus no...

-. Claro que no, Remus no es de muchas palabras ¿Cierto?- pregunto más para ella- a sufrido mucho de eso no hay que dudar

-. Es un gran hombre y un excelente profesor- comento, pensando en donde estaría ahora, sufriendo su mutación solo

-. Un heredero- comento, él le miro no entendiendo ¡heredero ¿De que?!

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto- ¿Heredero de que?

-. Una maldición- comento y se giro para llegar de nuevo al sofá

-. ¿Ser licántropo?, yo considero que no es una...- comenzó dando su punto de vista

-. No, no ser un licántropo, el tener una hija- esta bien, ahora si que estaba confundido por las palabras de la profesora, "¿Tener una hija, era una maldición?" -¿Haz escuchado alguna vez?, ¿Qué haya sobrevivido un hijo entre hombre-lobo y un humano?- él se quedo mudo- ¡no existe!, la misma familia suele abortarlo, mueren antes de gestarse o hay ciertos personajes que se encargan de derrochar este sistema, vampiros muchos de ellos no permiten este tipo de seres, bueno, nadie que quiera sufrir en realidad

-. ¿Pero ella...

-. O!!! Febrix, es muy especial, increíblemente especial, es y será alguien que podrá dar muchos cambios en el mundo mágico y híbrido, especialmente porque hay gente de su mismo proceder que no permitiría que le ocurriera nada

-. ¿Hombres-lobo?- pregunto, ella asintió

-. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?- pregunto de improviso, pero no logro contestar cuando esta le posaba una mano en el hombro.

Pronto se sintió mareado y todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, menos la luna que seguía creciente en su lugar, pero comenzó a escuchar aullidos y chillidos desde lejos que se iban sumando en volumen, figuras borrosas iban creciendo, se vio de un momento en otro en una páramo de seres nocturno, mientras la luna y la noche eran los guardianes, a un lado estaban los vampiros, sacados de la grandeza de su raza y la inmortalidad de su presencia a los años, y en el otro lado uno seres que él ya conocía, sumamente fuertes y poderosos, pero no atacaba a su alrededor, lo que único en que sus pupilas se veía era la presencia de derrotar a los vampiros que sacaban sus afilados dientes amenazándolos.

-. Hacia siglo una batalla de seres nocturno se dio a conocer- la voz de la profesora apareció a su lado.

Los seres miraron a la luna, aullaron y chillaron, mientras al centro de la explanada dos hechizos chocaron dando la empezada a la batalla, él observo detenidamente a los dos únicos magos en el centro, ninguno se movía, uno en su mano llevaba la espada que él reconocía y el otro en una de sus manos un arco

-. Ellos son Godric, y Salazar, cada uno en el bando opuesto, Godric con los licanos y Salazar con los vampiros.

Mientras los seres se lanzaban unos a otros, él pudo ver como estos iban cayendo uno a otro de ambos lados, gimiendo antes de desaparecer en volutas de ceniza o cayendo desagradados por la mordedura de un vampiro. Las imágenes se acortaron a lo que pronto fue un cementerio, pero aun parados en el medio estaban los dos magos, cuando el amanecer sucumbió a la oscuridad, dos suaves cantos aparecieron emergiendo de la tierra o de la sangre mejor dicho.

-. Nacieron del sufrimiento de las razas, dos seres, fénix, en este caso

Y así era el canto de cada uno, era triste y a la vez removía una cantidad excesiva de sentimientos, era diferentes solo en una cosa, en los ojos, uno era de mirada platina y otro de mirada de sangre, cantaron en pos del vuelo rodeando uno a uno de los dos fundadores.

-. Cada uno de ellos, le dio a su fundador, la valentía y al otro la preescisión, pero ninguno gano.

Vio como ambos hombres se lanzaban con sus armas en alto, y ante el contacto de cada una, los dos caían muerto, sumándose al cementerio, los fénix volvieron al vuelo, sobrevolando y cantando con más tristeza, dieron un par de vueltas, cuando bajando a su lado, lloraron lagrimas de salvación pero ninguno se levanto, los diamantes y los rubíes se localizaron y se asecharon en su propio dolor intentando destruir al otro, pero no fue así antes de que cayera la noche nuevamente, ambos cayeron manteniéndose sujeto uno a otro.

-. Juraron a la luna que ellos volverían y que su vida si no era una, no seria de nadie.

La oscuridad volvió a rellenar a su alrededor, dejándolo completamente noqueado, nuevamente se encontraba en la sala, y la profesora estaba a su lado.

-. ¿Qué fue de ello?- pregunto apesadumbrado, mientras la imagen de Febrix subía a su mente

-. No lo entiendes- dijo ella con voz suave- según "esta" profecía, ninguno de los dos podrá vivir si él otro esta con vida, ¿No es cierto?, y quien crees que te va a ayudar a salvarte- él se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la luna dejaba pasar una sombra por sus ojos, "¿Febrix?", pensó- exacto- acertó ella.

-. Pero no...- empezó intentando desencajar ideas- ella no...

-. Sí, conoce esta historia, Remus también, y el director mucho más, es por ello que la obligan a ir donde ti, ella es tu guardia aunque no lo quiera, tendrá que ayudarte, ahora que Voldemort ya es algo que esta presente en la nueva guerra

-. Pero si eso es verdad, yo no deseo obligarle a nada

-. Aunque desista en cualquier cosa, ella no va a estar libre de ti, ni tú de ella hasta que ambos se ayuden. Por eso sientes ese cariño hacia ella, y ella muy en el fondo también te aprecia, aunque se haga la desentendida

-. ¿Pero Remus... también, lo sabe?

-. Sí, el también lo sabe, su esposa Sam, era una...- se lo pensó-... investigadora empedernida sobre los licanos y le contó sobre esta "leyenda" o por lo menos eso me dijo Remus, aunque conociéndolo no creo que no haya conocido de esta antes, pero bien, creo que con el comienzo de la guerra se les olvido o lo dejaron tal como parece una leyenda. Remus esta tratando de ocultar a Febrix porque no la quiere perder, pero es algo que muy en su interior sabe que debe ocurrir

-. Febrix- murmuro mirando la luna

-. Ella esta ligada a ti, como tú de ella, y al igual, Voldemort esta ligado al vampiro, como él a Voldemort.

(Febrix) La des transformación fue mucho más tranquila, se había mantenido dentro del claro y rebanando un par de ramas, mientras intentaba subirse a los árboles _-cosas que se le daban-_ había caído un par de veces y se levantaba de nuevo, _-no era nada del otro mundo-_. Espero el rayo de sol, y como un solo soplido con gran alivio el cambio se iba en un ultimo suspiro. Se arropaba rápidamente en la capa y se colocaba lo que hubiera sobrevivido a esta transformación.

Espero una, dos, tres horas, tenia algo de frió, mientras el roció se iba secando, se recostó un poco afuera de la cueva, cuando una presencia aparecía de repente, se tapo más aun, la capa la arropo entera, mientras la profesora le miraba de arriba abajo, y no tenia nada de que sorprenderse, tenia alguno cabellos pegados en las sienes y bastante alborotado, se imaginaba la cara llena de raspones y varios lugares de su cuerpo, de las tantas veces que se cayo, y con ciertas cantidades de barro, que deberían darle la pinta de no ser alguien muy civilizado, la mujer saco la varita y tras hacer un movimiento, estaba vestida y al parecer limpia, ya que el cabello le quedo sedoso a su lado.

-. Bien, ya estas mejor- anuncio a lo que se le acercaba

-. ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí?- pregunto observando la ropa que llevaba puesta

-. Sí, tu padre me lo pidió- ella iba a preguntar- él esta en Grimmaul, ya, te esta esperando...bien- y se acerco para tomarle un brazo y desaparecer en aquella bruma.

Cuando apareció algo aturdida por ese hecho, llegaron a la sala de la casa, no había mucho movimiento, vio a su padre medio dormido en el sillón, y se lanzo hacia él para saludarlo, éste abrió lo brazos y la recibió dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto algo sofocado, aunque la transformación hubiera acabado, deberían descansar ambos por un par de días para recuperar fuerzas

-. Sí, ¿Y tú?- pregunto sin sacar la cabeza del pecho cansado de su padre, escuchando su corazón latir casi como una canción de arrullo

-. Lo de siempre- anuncio, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el callejón?- pregunto, ella levanto el rostro y los oros se encontraron

-. No, no lo se, de repente me sentí mal, y perdí la inconciencia- mintió. No quería preocupar a su padre por una estupidez

-. ¿Te sentiste o viste a alguien?- esta vez fue la profesora quien hablo, ella se giro y le escudriño de arriba abajo, en ningún momento mirándole a los ojos

-. No, solo me sentí mal- anuncio y omitiendo al encapuchado, su padre y la profesora se miraron- ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Nada, hija, mejor ve a descansar- la chica se levanto de su regazo lentamente, le costaba un montón moverse bien, y sin decir más salió de la habitación

Camino por las escaleras, algo apoyada para descansar en la baranda, ¿Qué le estarían ocultando?, se pregunto cuando llegando al segundo piso, y pasando por las puertas, alguien se acerco rápido, Potter salía en pijama la quedaba mirando con la palabra en la boca, como ella no se detuvo.

-. Febrix- llamo el chico, ella se detuvo no molesta pero cansada

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto girándose, Harry salió unos pasos hacia fuera y la miro detenidamente.

(Harry) Él quedo dubitativo unos segundos, a lo que la chica perforo sus ojos, al ver que no iba a hablar se dio vuelta y siguió su camino perdiéndose en su habitación dos piezas más allá.

Se quedo parado sin hacer nada, y después de unos segundos volvió a su habitación, Ron dormía a ronquido abierto y el amanecer ya quebraba hacia horas, se volvió a acostar, a lo que _Sombras_ saltaba a su regazo- _la gatita había dormido con él- _ y dejaba que le hiciera cariño, desapareció rápidamente después, seguramente hiendo a ver a su ama.

Los días pasaban en la Orden, los dos licántropos, Remus y Febrix no salieron de sus habitaciones a los 3 y 2 días respectivamente, a lo que se dedicaron a dormir y recuperar fuerzas, pero ya recuperados parecían lo más normal del mundo.

(Febrix) Cuando se encontraba desayunando con los 3 jóvenes a su lado conversando sobre la espera de su notas de los TIMOS, que tres de ellos habían tomado el año pasado, la señora Weasley entro en la habitación y repentinamente le entrego aquellas cartas, que cuando los chicos las vieron se quedaron pálidos y ninguno se movió

-. Y para ti, cariño- le dijo a ella, mientras le pasaba una carta

-. ¿A mi?- pregunto y la tomo.

Hermione había comenzado a hacer un ruido extraño con la boca, como si se estuviera desinflando, el primero que la abrió fue Ron, quien parecía bastante mentalizado en que no aprobaría ninguno

-. Genial, 6 timos- dijo con una nota de libre presión de su ser

Potter fue el segundo, él parecía en otro mundo, cuando lo vio dio un suspiro al aire y sonrió

-. 7- murmuro- menos pociones y adivinación, me lo esperaba- anuncio a lo que Hermione no parecía querer abrirlo

-. Vamos Hermione seguramente, tuviste los 9- animo Ron, la chica lo abrió

-. Solo 8- anuncio defraudada- excluí adivinación

-. ¡Ho! que alegría- exclamó la señora Weasley-, sacaron mucho, hay que celebrarlo

Ella tomo su carta y la abrió con aburrimiento:

_Señorita Lupin, Febrix_

_Colegio de magia y hechicería_

Hogwarts

_Como nueva intégrate a la comunidad estudiantil _

_Y ya entregado los materiales a utilizar, se le es _

_Necesario avisar que las clases comienzan, el _

_1 de septiembre, tomando el expreso a Hogwarts_

_en la estación King Cross, plataforma 9 ¾ ,_

_se le espera puntualidad_

_Se despide la subdirectora_

Minerva Mc. Gonagall 

Con la desgana viva, arrugo el papel y se alejo de la sala, pudo sentir la mirada de Potter en su espalda, aun así no se inmuto, este personaje, se había vuelto indiscutiblemente observador con ella últimamente y eso le molestaba. Caminaba por al lado de la sala cuando escucho a alguien pronunciar un par de hechizos. La curiosidad la mato y se acerco a observar, era Ginny, tenia la varita alzada y pronunciaba un hechizo, había algo mal eso si, estaba muy rigida y por ello no le resultaba. Ella en eso era muy observadora_- lo lamentaba, su padre se había esmerado mucho en su educación-_

-. Ohhh, nunca voy a poder hacer esto- susurro, al intentar hacer el Especto Patronus

-. Manejas mal el movimiento- anuncio entrando en la sala, la joven dio un salto y le miro algo sobresaltada- ¿También te diste cuenta que no detectan hechizos aquí?

-. Sí, es lógico que si es un lugar in-marcadle que no se podrá detectar magia de menores, Hermione también lo sabe, pero Harry y Ron no- anuncio con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo me dices que es el hechizo?- pregunto

-. Estas muy rígida, tu muñeca suéltala más y siempre ten en mente el recuerdo feliz, si lo pierdes solo un momento tu patronus no funcionaria- anuncio, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-. ¿Lo puedes hacer?- pregunto. Ella se sonrojo un poco

-. Sí, pero...

-. Nadie lo detecta- le recordó

-. ¡Ho! Si bien, bueno...**ESPECTO PATRONUS- **la infranqueable apariencia de un lobo salió por la varita de la chica que no se inmuto, era grande y hermoso a la vista de Ginny, quien se quedo de piedra mientras este se removía por la sala, llego al lado de ella y desapareció

-. ¡Guaau!- exclamo la pequeña Weasley perpleja- ¿Desde hacia cuanto lo sabes hacer?

-. Los doce o trece- anuncio- inténtalo- guardando la varita en su bolsillo, cuando su padre se encontraban en Hogwarts le había enseñado a crear este hechizo y muchos más

-. Bien, **ESPECTO PATRONUS- **dijo fuerte y claro, de la punta de la varita algo parecido a un reflejo luminoso apareció y desapareció a los segundos

-. Solo os falta entrenamiento- contesto con monotonía mientras se giraba en su puesto para marcharse

-. Eee Febrix- ella se detuvo- gracias

-. No hay de que- anuncio y salió para desaparecer por el pasillo continuo.

**NA:** gracias por leer cualquier pregunta, amenaza, petición o tan solo un "Bien" me agradara…

Namarie meldo nin's


	4. Hogwarts

**NA: **yaa... uhh... que aburrido esto del colegio... pero bien... aquí ya... empieza a colocarse extraño la relación vampiro licántropa... pero eso lo dejo... cualquier comentario o amenaza, será bien recibido...

**Capítulo 4:**_** "Expreso a Hogwarts, ¿A esto llamare hogar?"**_

(Febrix) Al otro día partirían al majestuoso y proclamado colegio del que tanto hablaban los chicos de aquella casa, a ella exactamente le importaba tanto como saber cuantas pulgas tenia el perro de la esquina, así que imagínense. Había omitido su ganas de enviar a volar su santo colegio por donde les cayera, pero había mantenido la calma, no sabia lo que verdaderamente le molestaba más, si era que su padre ni siquiera le pregunto si deseaba ir, o que debía tener vida social con humanos o claro el simple hecho de estar en frente de la profesora. ¡Ahh! Que frustración y lo más horroroso es que ya se sabia la materia de todos los años- _y como no, si vivió con Remus Lupin por 16 años, que digamos, que su vida no era de mirar moléculas de polvo todo el día- _por lo que debía sospechar que su padre no se podía hacer cargó de ella, por ello le enviaba al castillo.

Además su preocupación iba en sus transformaciones y que ¿Y si le descubrían? No sabía como tomarse ello, y eso le alteraba aun más.

En la noche. Estaban en su habitación con su baúl hecho y releyendo un diario que se había "robado" de la cocina, cuando la puerta era abierta y por ahí apareció el.

-. ¿Estas listas?- pregunto acercándose

-. si- contesto con voz monótona dándole vuelta a la hoja del diario. Pudo sentir el suspiro resignado- se que te molestas que no me comporte como si por lo menos me importara ese colegio, pero a mi no me agrada la idea, ni mucho menos irme tan lejos por un capricho- _Hora de hacerse la victima-_

-. no es un capricho, Febrix, te envió ahí porque es mejor para ti- contesto con una voz un poco menos calmada

-. entonces si es por mi, ¿Porque no me enviaste antes?, ¿O tal ves es porque me quieres lejos?- insinuó bajando el diario para mirarle, una mirada sagaz tratando de apreciar cada mohín de esa cara inexpresiva cuando quería

-. no digas eso, que no es verdad- negó. ¿Su cara mostraba...?¿Enfadado?- no te envié antes, porque estábamos saliendo de algunas persecuciones, que no creo que quieres que te recuerde, y además yo hay no tenia dinero para compraros lo que necesitabas, ni mucho menos comenzar a darte la poción mata-lobos

Se mantuvo en silencio era verdad, hacia 6 años había sido amenazados por cazadores, y por unos de estos había perdido a su madre, este tipo de conversación era muy incómoda y dolorosa para ambos lo que se vio reflejada en ambas caras, pero Remus saliendo primero se sentó a la cama.

-. Yo también te voy a echar de menos- susurro y le tomo la barbilla, a ella se le seco la garganta y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Le miro viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban más de lo esperado

-. Yo igual- murmuro con voz acongojada y le dejo de mirar, pocas veces su padre le decía cosas como esa, y muchas veces ella no sabía como actuar o que decir

-. Hay salidas a Hogsmeade, te iré a ver siempre que pueda, y que tenga tiempo- "tiempo", pensó he iba a preguntar pero...- ahí un profesor... se llama Severus Snape, ten cuidado, no fuimos los mejores amigos de la infancia, le tiene berrinche a Harry y lo tendrá con tigo así que intenta mantener la calma en cualquier mala insinuación, aun así tendrá que darte una semana antes la poción mata-lobos para que la consumas, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- pregunto alivianando la voz, sonriendo para invitarle hacer lo mismo

-. Si- contesto, S_ombras_ salto a la cama y luego a los pies de su padre

-. Por asunto de comodidad para ti, utilizaras el apellido de tu madre, para que no te asocien con migo, ya que ellos saben que soy licántropo- ella acepto con la cabeza y su padre se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos- y con Anari- ella le miro algo peligrosa- se que detectaste su medio-vampiro, pero también te pido calma te será de buena ayuda- diciendo esto sonrió y le dio como siempre un beso en la frente para marcharse

-. Ayuda-se mofo con ironía, mientras S_ombras_ saltaba a su abdomen para acurrucarse.

**1 de Septiembre...**

(Harry) Para salir del Cuartel, había sido todo un caos. Nuevamente habían viajado en los autos pero esta vez eran tres y en los otros tres iba una, algo, bastante, mucha, demasiada exagerada compañía. Pero gracias a Merlín se soluciono todo cuando al llegar a King Cros´s la mitad se disperso en la salida y las demás fueron esparciéndose por lo caminos. El profesor Lupin iba al lado de su hija quien no parecía nada contenta con marcharse ni ir en aquella nada masa de magos, además su gatita parecía erizarse cuando alguien además de su padre se acercaba demasiado a ella.

Llegando a la pared que los llevaría al otro anden, fueron los Weasley en pasar primero, luego paso Tonks, y vio que Febrix se detenía, él igual se detuvo de manera reticente casi como un mecanismo, pero no fue que la chica se detuviera sola había sido Lupin padre la que le detuvo. Viendo que ninguno de la Orden se mostró preocupado por ello iba a continuar, cuando...

-. Harry, no te vayas aun, por favor- él hizo caso- bien se lo diré a ambos, por favor, por lo que más quieran manténganse en el colegio, no se les ocurra salir de los terrenos, se que es algo que usualmente se les dice, pero ahora esta el colegio y los sectores en constante guardia de ambos bandos, por favor, no salgan ¿Tengo vuestras promesas?

-. Si- contesto la chica, con voz monótona al parecer no escuchando y preocupada de que nadie le quedara mirando más de dos segundos

-. Claro, profesor- acepto él, aunque en el fondo pensaba que nunca sucedían las cosas como quería

-. Bien, me hacen sentir mejor- y diciendo esto pasaron la muralla.

El esplendoroso y a punto de marchar Expreso Hogwarts daba sus ultimo silbidos al aire, en son se irse. Se despidió con las mismas palabras de Lupin en cada uno de los miembros presentes y cuando miro a Lupin para despedirse se le contrajo el estomago al verlo: el hombre abrazaba a su hija con tanto cariño que eso le dio el retorcijón, pero lo que si le molesto es que hasta esos momentos ella ni se inmutaba, cuando se separo esta se despidió de un gesto de los demás y subió al vagón, desapareciendo. Miro a Lupin buscando su expresión tal vez dolido por la frialdad tan patente de su hija, pero no era eso lo que había en su rostro, era una mascara de pura preocupación, de miedo si se permitía divagar. Se iba a marchar viendo como todos ya subían pero Remus lo detuvo.

-. ¿De verdad te ibas sin despedirte?- pregunto con voz falsamente dolida, y luego sonriendo

-. Lo siento profesor- se disculpo, y estrecho una de sus grandes manos

-. Cuídate y si quieres contactarte, aun esta en casa el espejo doble- a él se le volvió a contraer el estomago, se le había olvidado, pero aun así asintió- y Harry, cuídala, por favor- él sintió muy de pronto un peso en su espalda y volvió a asentir

-. No se preocupe..- dijo mientras la señora Weasley le hacia gesto para apurarlo- yo creo que ella me va a cuidar a mi- murmuro solo para si, mientras de un salto entraba en los vagones.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y él, comenzaron en la búsqueda de un vago, y de por si, de paso encontrar a Febrix, quien se había dado por perdida. Luego de ver que ya casi todos estaba repletos, encontraron lo que buscaban, un vago y a ella. Estaba sentada en una esquina, y parecía "¿Dormida?", eso les trajo el breve recuerdo del profesor hacia años atrás, se quedaron uno segundos parados afuera no sabiendo si entrar o no.

-. Si quieren se sientan- dijo, tapándose la boca con la bufanda y acribillándose más en la ventana, en ese momento y para suplicio de todos, las primeras lluvias otoñales acaban con el verano.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron que marcharse a ver sus papeles de prefectos, y solo se quedaron ellos dos "despiertos", porque al parecer esta vez sin Febrix se había quedado dormida. Se mantuvieron conversando de Quidditch y cualquier otra barbaridad que se les venia a la mente, habían visto unos vagones rellenos de alumnos que ellos no conocían, pero eran de sus edades y tenían el aspecto de venir de varios lugares del Europa y continentes adversos. Luego recordaron apenados que pequeños colegios por el continente habían sido destruidos por gigantes o mortifagos, tal vez eran algunos que buscaban seguir con su educación fuera de sus países. El tema de algún modo llegó aunque él no se sentía acuerdo a hablarlo con ella, presente ahí.

-. ¿Quedara en Gryffindor?, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Ginny, enviándole una mirada significativa a Febrix, quien el vaho pegaba en el vidrio

-. Creo, el profesor estaba en Gryffindor tal vez no, los parientes muchas veces no quedan en una misma casa.- luego lo pensó-... bueno no todos, pero la mayoría...

-. Ll mayoría que... Potter- siseó una voz por la entrada del vagón, la voz de la arrastrada serpiente albina, Malfoy.

Se giro casi como un resorte, desde que había enviado al padre de este a Azkaban por haber participado en la entrada al ministerio. El rubio ya había intentado atacarle antes. Sus ojos grises le recorrieron enviando maleficio por los ojos si era posible y más atrás- _Ya que no caían en el mismo lugar- _Grave y Goyle, sus dos matones con sus rechonchas manos tomando sus varitas.

-. Veo que el club amo-a-el-chico-que-solo-no-puede-morir no esta contigo- gruño este. Mientras que él viendo que el rubio no se iba a quedar tranquilo con un par de palabras saco su varita

-. No necesito matones para vencerte Malfoy en ningún duelo- contesto, mientras él y Ginny sacaban sus varitas.

-. Yo no hablo de ningún duelo Poty, **EXPELLIARMUS**- hechizo mientras las varitas saltaban lejos- creí que entendías lo que hiciste pero veo que ni siquiera eso puedes hacer solo, me vengare por lo que le hiciste a mi padre...

-. Tu padre, se merece mucho más que un pasaje a Azkaban- murmuro, buscando su varita con su mirada

-. Estaré tan contento de darte una lección Potter, a ti y tu club de fans- sin querer su mirada paso de la pelirroja a Febrix quien aun parecía dormir- ¿Y esa quien es?- pregunto- ¿Es amiga tuya?, ya te hiciste amigo de una pobretona por lo que veo

-. Que descarado eres hurón- maldijo Ginny defendiendo a la "dormida", este mismo le apunto con la varita sonriendo con sarcasmo

-. Eres un gallina- murmuro para hacerle llamar la atención

-. No me interesan tus comentario- y sonrió con superioridad- **INCENDIO**!!- apunto a su cara.

Sintió el calor cerca, más cuando abrió los ojos en busca del dolor, una mano neutral salida al lado suyo había desviado el fogonazo que choco contra la pared. Sus ojos fueron hacía un lado cuando era Febrix, quien con una mano enrollada alrededor de la muñeca del rubio le cortaba cualquier acceso de sangre a las venas, al igual que la chica con una fuerza digna de su estado provocaba pequeños dolores, y muecas en la cara del rubio

-. ¿Así que tu eres el orgullo de los Malfoy?- pregunto con cierta sonrisa la licántropa, provocando un acercamiento al rubio, llevándolo hacia fuera del compartimiento- creo que el orgullo te tapo la decencia- comento a lo que los dos gorilas que poseía de "amigos", se lanzaron en pos de la joven que con otro movimiento de la varita cayeron convertidos en ratas, peludas y chillonas cuando fueron colgadas de las colas. Los chillidos comenzaron a llamar la atención de los otros vagones

-. Suéltame- ordeno el rubio, pero la chica volvió a apretarle la muñeca- o te la veras...- la chica lo atrajo hacia ella colocando su boca cerca de su oído

-. No me molestes Malfoy, que conozco muy bien a tu familia...- murmuro para que los otros dos jóvenes no le escucharan y los curiosos por los chillidos tampoco.

Le soltó la mano, y le miro de manera nada comparada con la actitud de siempre de ella, a lo que el chico salía rápidamente del pasillo. Sus ojos eran la clara imagen de estar en plena transformación.

-. ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la voz de Hermione desde el final del pasillo, venia con Ron

-. ¿Y esas ratas?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad

-. Son Goyle y Grave- anuncio Ginny, aun sorprendida, y dejando pasar a Febrix quien se acomodo en su asiento y dio un suspiro antes de acomodarse

-. ¿Goyle y Grave?- pregunto dubitativa la morena, saco la varita- **FINITE INCANTATEM- **pero no ocurrió nada- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada

-. Se ven más lindos así- opino Ginny, Ron asintió y él miro de reojo a Febrix quien miraba hacia fuera aburrida

-. ¿Qué hechizo ocupaste?- pregunto la prefecta metiendo la cabeza por el compartimiento para ver a la licántropa.

Las marea de alumnos se estaba agrupando cerca suyo, para ver a los alumnos convertidos en ratas, Febrix solo levanto la varita con un gesto poco optimista mientras un rayo plateado salía y dejaba caer a las dos ratas que comenzaron a trasmutarse y también salir corriendo por donde se había ido su "amigo", movió su propia varita nuevamente mirando nuevamente hacia fuera y las de los dos chicos fueron a parar a sus respectivos dueños que tomaban asiento.

-. Gracias- dijo Ginny, Harry asintió y le miro buscando sus ojos, pero aun así no los encontró

-. Que espléndido hechizo- apunto Ron, entrando y sentándose, mientras Hermione dispersaba a las masas que intentaban mirar dentro del compartimiento, para ver a la que podía ser una alumna de 7-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-. Es materia de séptimo, Si... alguien me lo enseño. Mutación humana si es que os interesa- y volvió a cerrar los ojos para esperar llegar pronto, la oscuridad estaba ya surcando los paisajes acuosos.

Los tres se miraron. Él sintió un leve golpe al sentir como su imaginación se iba en que el nombre que había querido decir fue "Sirius". Aún así no pudo dejar de sentirse intimidado ante la fuerza y la rapidez con la que había actuado, y avergonzado, él y Ginny había tenido el años anterior el ED donde había practicado exactamente para esto, y ella, una chica que no había ido a un colegio nunca, que parecía saber demasiado materia para tener solo 16 años, los dejaba tan bajos que era una vergüenza.

El viaje no fueron más inconvenientes.

Cuando llegaron al anden, llovía a más no poder, Febrix, había dejado libre a Sombras, y esta desapareció por los pasillos llenos de alumnos que comenzaban a bajar para tomar un carro y irse rápido antes de llegar completamente empapados. Al salir al anden vieron los 5 la gran presencia de Hagrid con un mini paraguas tapándose la extensa barba y este los saludo con una mano a lo que enviaba un grito llamando a los atemorizantes primerizos. Al fin, al salir al aire libre tuvieron mejor vista, habían jóvenes completamente diferentes que no parecían captar mucho de lo que sucedía, pero eran guiados rápidamente a los carros antes de que se empaparan más de lo que estaban.

-. Febrix- le llamo Ginny, para que la joven les siguiera esta les hizo caso y subió con ellos a un carro, en el que ya había una persona- Luna- saludo a una joven quien empapada parecía cualquier cosa, con los cabellos rubios y los lentes algo desorbitados, tenia algunas manchas de barro por su ropa

-. Hola- saludo como con aburrimiento y se fijo de nuevo en la chica, quien se sentó a lado suyo y miraba hacia fuera, parecía levemente temblorosa con frió tal vez

-. Es un amiga, se llama...- pero no escucho más, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba observando la muchacha, y parecía admirada

-. ¿Los puedes ver?- pregunto en un murmullo, mientras Hermione y Ginny, estaban en un problema con el apellido de la chica, no le podían decir Lupin

-. Thestral- contesto. Estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿quien?, pero mejor no...- mi madre- contesto luego

-. Febrix- llamo Ginny, con una sonrisa pidiendo ayuda, ella se giro dejando de ver a los seres halados- ella es Luna Lovegood, esta en 5° de Ravenclaw

(Febrix) Cuando se percato que había acabado de decirle a Potter quien había visto morir, se le heló la sangre más agradeció la interferencia de Ginny.

-. ¿De que colegio vienes?-pregunto la rubia, ella sintió una leve laguna mental, "colegio, inventa, inventa... rápido... las noticias de algún colegio atacado, como se llamaba..."

-. Mariexs Domius de Nueva Zelanda- dijo con calma, los otros 4 jóvenes le miraron entre sorprendidos y curiosos por el nombre- soy Febrix, Febrix Ielf- saludo alzando una mano, que ella también acepto, escucho perceptiblemente alguno suspiro de parte de los jóvenes.

Los coches se detuvieron, mientras algunos jóvenes replicaban por la lluvia y por el barro que llevaban en cima, bajaron rápidamente y las escalinatas de piedra fue todo lo que necesitaron para empaparse hasta los zapatos, así que después de correr hasta la mitad ya no valió la pena. Alzo la mirada y se quedo de piedra ante la gran arquitectura que tenia delante, se le fue el aire en ello, y surcaron varios escalofríos al mismo tiempo que un rayo chocaban en el bosque, se giro a verle, y escudriñando a la lejanía, hubo algo que la estremeció, pero no continuo mirando por que ya era demasiado el baño de lluvia.

-. ¡LOS DE PRIMERO A ESTE LADO, LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS POR ACÁ!- decía a todos los que entraban, una mujer de rostro severo y critico, ella se separo de los jóvenes y sin decir nada se fue a un rincón para esperar lo que debía ser la "elección".

Vio que Harry le buscaba con la mirada, mientras era empujado por Ron para que se apurará, pero cuando acerco su mirada hacia ella se oculto detrás de un grupo de nuevos, con lo que paso desapercibida.

-. He viajado mucho, para llegar a este colegio, vengo de Estado Unidos, mi academia se llamaba...- decía un rubio con el cabello muy corto y un pequeño aro en la oreja, mientras a su alrededor habían algunas jóvenes con sonrisas estúpidas.

Los jóvenes se presentaba. La variedad enorme, llegaron a su alrededor unos 40 chicos, pero derivan entre los 14 a 17 años y de la variedad de altos, bajo, flacos, atléticos, rubios, morenos, negros, trigileños, había para escoger, al igual que las chica, algunas esbeltas y para miss verano, y otras más alejaditas de la mano de Dios. Ella se mantenía observando detenidamente lo que de ahora en adelante seria su "hogar".

-. Bien... silencio, por favor, en primer lugar irán los alumnos de primero, que serán seleccionados, y luego irán ustedes y se integraran a sus casa como así se deseó, al nombrarlos serán presentados, de su país y colegio, por favor mantened silencio.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, y se alejo un poco, hubiera deseado salir corriendo por la puerta, pero esta era cerraba por Hagrid. "Maldición, ya estoy aquí, no me puedo ir", pensó con un desgaste y suspiro rendida.

-. Hola- saludo alguien detrás suyo. Se giro y quedo observada por los perforantes ojos azules de un chico, de su estatura, trigileño, de cabellera ¿Verde?, si era verde oscura, y tenia un acento algo rítmico, un italiano- mi nombre es Taylor Oran, un gusto- dándole la mano de una manera muy extraña.

-. Febrix, Febrix Ielf- el chico sonrió con gusto muy especial

-.Bien, los de primero- ordeno la mujer, mientras los pequeños entraban empapados- bien como son nuevos deben saber que sus casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hulffepuf, el sombrero seleccionador los elegirá a su mayor conciencia, y no hay cambio

-. ¿Y de donde provienes?- pregunto Taylor, a lo que ella no sabia si mentir, o dejar la pregunta en blanco

-. Taylor déjala en paz, no te quiere conversar debes aceptarlo- anuncio otro joven, parecía mayor que el, este era -no por ser racista- negro, alto con el cabello negro atado en una mini coleta, y mirada más madura- un gusto señorita, me llamo Andrus O´conell, y déjeme decirle que el no tiene arrastre...-empezó dramáticamente

-. Ni tu tampoco, así que dejadla en paz, par de moscos, váyanse a zumbar por otro lado- dijo una chica esta parecía de la edad del primero, pero tenia el cabello claro, un poco largo, mirada tranquila y amistosa, y algo pálida- soy Amy Nels, provengo de la India, y no dejes que estos chuchos os molesten- mientras los otros dos se partían de la risa

-. ¿Son vuestro amigos?- pregunto con voz seca y monótona, la chica le miro un poco antes de volver a sonreír

-. Nos conocimos en el vagón, habían ido a ver a una alumna que convirtió a unos alumnos en ratón, cuando aparecieron de la nada y introdujeron en el vagón en que estaba yo, con otras chicas

-. ¡bien ya es hora!, pasen calmados- anuncio la mujer llevando la batuta en el centro, ella dio un ultimo suspiro reprobador y se movía con las masas

El Gran salón, o Gran comedor- _para otros como Ron-_, era un lugar que para ella quedo ciertamente con asombro anclado a su ojos, las velas y la tormenta en el techo, al igual que algunos fantasmas que escurrían de un lugar a otro, los jóvenes comenzaron a cuchichear unos tan asombrados como ella_- aunque ya lo había visto antes, pero le encantaba-_, y otro tan asustados que tenían ampliamente ganas de salir corriendo.

-. Bienvenidos- saludo el director- estos nuevos alumnos se integraran en vuestras clases por lo que queda de año, y tal vez para los próximos, sus casas serán elegidas tanto como sus fundamentos en la magia y su espíritu de lucha, con cual se han destacado en el ingreso de este año, por favor Minerva

-. Bien- siguió la mujer posándose en el centro con un gorro en mano, pero sin asiento _–como que ya estas grandecito para ello-_ - de Estados Unidos, Arons, Daniel- el rubio con arete que paso sin mayor nervio, mientras el director sonreía recibiéndolo, el sombrero se poso sobre el...unos segundos

-. ¡SLYTHERIN!- grito, mientras esta misma casa saltaba en proclamaciones

Bien si mayor aburrimiento, 4 jóvenes fueron hasta ese momento a Slytherin, 2 a Ravenclaw, 1 a Hulffepuf, y ninguno a Gryffindor, mientras ella sentía la mirada de Potter y los demás, de verdad no le interesaba en que quedaba pero si era lejos de aquel trío mucho mejor, aunque ese no hubiera sido el gusto de su padre. Dio un leve salto cuando la llamaron

-. Ielf Febrix, de... Nueva Zelanda- dijo la señora mirándole extraño, mientras se acercaba al sombrero, el director también sonrió, pero esta vez como con chiste y levantando sutilmente su copa

-. Pero miren... quien viene y quien va, una Lupin, que interesante... vuestro padre fue una de las joyas merodeadoras de su tiempo, todos recuerdan las hazañas de la conciencia del grupo- "conciencia"- pensó- si, claro que si, el mantenía a raya a Potter y Black, espero que tu también lo seas, pues iras a... –"espera", pensó deteniéndolo-...¿Qué ocurre?, aquí esta plantado además de tu sangre en tu mente que no mereces otra casa que no se esa, tienes el valor de enfrentarte a grandes hazañas y tu sangre lo demuestra con creces- "¿Estas seguro?"pregunto ya sabiendo donde la mandarían-...claro no por ello soy quien soy... ¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito a los que los de esta misma mesa saltaron el glorias, ella bufo inaudiblemente

-. ¿Por qué pareció tan obvio?- se pregunto en un murmullo

-. Bienvenida- saludaron varios a su alrededor, ella solo asintió con una breve sonrisa burlona, mientras buscando la mirada al director, este sonrió y cerro los ojos con calma como para apaciguarla. Eso tan poco le ayudo.

Lo demás de las clasificaciones fueron, y para su compañía en la mesa, los tres chicos que la habían saludado en un principio, más otros más pequeños y una chica quien le observo con detenimiento, era de tez blanca, cabello largo negro y ondulado, ojos verde oscuros y de mirada cítrica y reservada, quien se sentó frente a ella, su nombre era Elen, Elen Lansten, le dieron leves escalofríos, aquella mirada decía más que nada que estaba vigilada o ¿Había visto esa mirada antes?

-.Bien en primer lugar para todos, los nuevos y viejos, los terrenos del colegio están sancionados para todos, no hay salida para nadie ni de cualquier tipo, segundo, nuestra nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Anari Serke- la semi vampira se levanto elegantemente, los aplausos se hicieron escuchar y ella dio una reverencia, por su parte ella solo se dedico a matarla con la mirada, lo que la vampira también observo porque sonrió con ironía después de sentarse- y en tercer lugar, estamos en una época de guerra, nuestras vidas están unidad en una, y la amistad es fundamental en esto, haced buenos amigos que es la base se toda guerra, y perdida de los enemigos, pero para no aburrirlos más, bienvenido a nuestra cena- dijo el director mientras las mesas se llenaban de comida

Ella observo los profesores y sonrió con simpatía cuando la barbuda cara de Hagrid la saludo con un movimiento de mano, aquel semigigante había sido muy bueno con ella estando en el colegio, muchas veces en las noches cuando su padre le daba permiso para dar una vuelta, corría por los campos para ir a su cabaña, él le se servia una taza de chocolate y le contaba sobre los animales en el bosque, al igualmente ella había conocido a Buckhead, y este había sido un excelente compañero de vuelo, cuando una noche, una de las más especiales había recorrido la libertad como nunca antes, siempre se pregunto que habría pasado con aquel hipogrifo porque nunca más lo volvió a ver. Luego se salto a la semi vampira para encontrarse con un mar de cabello grasiento, que la observo con desagrado, "Snape", pensó rápido, el debía ser el "amigo del alma de los merodeadores", su nariz picuda y cabellera grasienta y lisa, le caía por lo hombros, de pálida tez y cítrica, mucho más cítrica mirada, de ojos negros y perforadores, le sonriendo con tanta maldad, que ella no pudo menos que solo enardecerlo con la misma mirada de una manera tan antipática como él, pero unas delicadas patas fueron a parar cerca suyo ella miro disimulada a lo que veía a Sombras.

Nada había cambiado después de 3 años, había vuelto a aquel colegio, pero esta vez como estudiante.

NA: ¡¡¡Comentarios!!!, amenazas, tomates, zanahorias, cualquier cosa... por favor...


	5. Primeras clases

**NA: …. No mucho que decir… ¡Mito no leas!¡Mon lu tu tan poco! Y si la Anna se entera que tan poco ose pasarse por aquí… ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO LEAN!**

**Capítulo 5:**_** "Primeras clases, peticiones de por medio"**_

Llevaba a Sombras a cuestas, mientras las masas se movían a lo que debería ser sus dormitorios, ella iba al final de la filas, con paso tranquilo y recordando viejos tiempo, Hermione quien llevaba a los alumnos tanto nuevos como primerizos, daba una que otra indicación de las aulas, para que comenzaran a entenderse, pero no le escuchaba había recorrido ese colegio de arriba a bajo, conocía cada paraje, entrada y salida habitada; una era por que las descubrió en sus caminatas nocturnas, y otra fue, cuando su padre guardaba el mapa del merodeador, que le había restringido a Potter, y lo solía sacar cuando dormía. Se quedó mirando uno de los cuadros que eran más que cuadros, mientras él hombre en el le sonreía recordándole, ya que era la única tal vez que le había utilizado en centenares del año. La gatita ronroneo un poco, y se dio cuenta que se había perdido del grupo, por un momento lo dejó pasar luego se recordó que no se sabia la contraseña, comenzó a caminar con paso rápido, dando vueltas por pasillos inactivos y llegando nuevamente detrás del grupo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sintió una mirada escalofriante, cuando se dio vuelta, Elen la estaba mirando con cierta frialdad muy bien arrumada, se acerco con paso firme y ella le recibió sin mucho inmute, mientras ya todos empezaban a entrar en la sala de Gryffindor, después del paso de la Dama Gorda

-. Febrix Ielf- dijo como inspeccionándola, ella solo levanto una ceja, "me parece conocida, su familia..", pensó mientras- ¿De verdad provienes de Nueva Zelanda?

-. Solo estudie ahí -mintió- nací aquí en Inglaterra- contesto secamente, mientras entraba en la sala, pero la chica le detuvo

-. Me pareces extraña Ielf- susurro

-. ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con tanta monotonía como antes, pero con un leve temblor en sus manos

-. Eso, me pareces extraña. No sos como los otros de aquí- y diciendo esto entro en el hueco del retrato.

Se quedo unos instantes parada allí, para asegurarse de no encontrarse con ella allí. "Extraña" pensó, conocía y había leído de personas que podían captar diferencias de otras, pero..."¡Porque aquí!". Bufó cansada, y entró en el hueco que ya se cerraba.

Una chimenea crispaba en fuego enardecedor dándole calor a la sala circular, dorada y roja surcaban en todo su perímetro, unos sillones frente al fuego y unas mesas laterales que eran por los estudios, uno que otro animal durmiendo en las esquina o zonas oscuras, pero en fin toda tranquilidad, se acerco a Hermione para saber donde dormiría.

-. Yo te llevo- salió de atrás suyo Amy, mientras tomándola de un brazo la llevo por la escalera circular, Hermione solo sonrió. La chica la jalo hasta unas hilera de habitaciones, llego hacia la ultima que había y abrió la puerta- las habitaciones son de tres, te toca conmigo y con Lansten- anuncio dejándola pasar

Una sala circular, con tres camas con doseles, y a cada una de ellas su mesa de lado y el baúl al otro, y al lado derecho de la entrada, estaba la puerta que daba al baño de las chicas. La primera cama ya estaba con los doseles cerrados, Lansten debería de estar dentro ya, la otra en frente era de la chica y la de al medio y en que le tocaba las dos ventanas a ambos lado estaba la suya, completamente inmaculada, y con sus cosas de lado

-. Mañana será un largo día, descansa, creo que mejor es despertar temprano para saber donde quedan las aulas- anuncio a lo que con una sonrisa se introducía en el baño.

Ella se acerco con paso lento y dejándose caer en la cama, la arrollo un calor ensoñador, las nubes de las ya pasada tormenta se movían con rapidez dando pequeños atisbos de la luna creciente, una nueva transformación, un pequeño mareo también se lo afirmo, necesitaría la poción mata-lobos.

Con aquellos pensamientos, un casi diminuto chillido la perturbo un segundo pero antes de preocuparse verdaderamente por ello, el sueño la sumió como presa fácil. Una gatita negra salto sobre el abdomen de su dueña y las cortinas se cerraron solas.

(Fenrice) El revoletear de un par alas, y la sombra de un ser halado quebraron los campos del colegio, ahí frente a aquel fronterizos muros de piedra, se encontraba recostado en un árbol, la figura de Fenrice. El mamífero volador abriendo las alas de tela se poso en el hombro del semi vampiro. Él se mantenía en el completo mutismo, allí en frente, detrás de esas arcaicas piedras, se encontraban las dos personas que él debía de odiar, pero aun así ese sentimiento nunca llegaba, y cada vez lo perturbaban más y más, dándole muy mala espina sobre su verdadera razón de existencia. El pequeño murciélago se acerco a su oído y emitió unas pequeñas ondas, los afilados colmillos fueron perceptibles después del mensaje, y sus ojos recorrieron lo que debía de ser la torre de Gryffindor.

-. Bien hecho Mao...Febrix, que lejos hemos llegado- anuncio con una sonrisa fugaz, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el aullido de un lobo y la bruma lo hacia desaparecer.

Al volver a aparecer se encontraba en una habitación redonda, en que tres camas sus dueñas dormían tranquilamente, se acerco a la del medio, en que los doseles habían sido cerrados por Sombras _-si esta gatita de vez en cuando sacaba ciertos poderes que todos desconocían-_, con las sombras andando a su alrededor, y ahogando los suaves pasos que ya de por si eran inaudibles, elevo una mano con cierta curiosidad, y estos se abrieron sin la necesidad de tocarlos, solo con una suave rozar. Hay la dejaban ver en toda su tranquilidad, jamás la había tenido tan de cercan, a excepción de la vez en que desaparecieron, la respiración silenciosa, y cierta palidez de aquellos días lunares, los cabellos plateados y negros desatados estructurando lo largo que eran, sus ojos destellaron en humanidad y lo mantuvo embelesado en su cara dominada por el pronto transformar, ¿Por qué debía de odiarle?, ¿Por qué debía matarla a ella y a su protegido?, eran seres tan distintos y a la vez habían nacido de la tristeza de sus razas. La volvió a mirar, y percibió aquella cicatriz que le cursaba por la parte inferior de la oreja derecha hasta perderse por su pijama, las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo eran las notables marcas por ser quien era, él en cambio a una sola herida, no se curaba de inmediato ya que tenia células humanas, pero no eran más de dos días en que su piel se regeneraba dejándole como nuevo, que sensibilices a el contacto si con un solo roce su cuerpo cargaría ello, quería tocar aquella piel, su blanca mano se alzo para tocar aquel espejo de recuerdos, cuando la chica se movió, y sus ojos se removieron un poco, y antes de que los oros los encontraran ya había desaparecido.

(Febrix) Abrió los ojos tan rápido como el presentimiento la inundo, su dosel estaba abierto hasta la mitad de la cama, y se removía por alguna brisa diurna, observo de un lado a otro, no había nadie ni nada que se diera movimiento a aquel objeto, y ni siquiera Sombras se vió cerca de hay, sintió que su corazón volvía a la normalidad, pero aun así la presión no menguaba, no había olor a nada especial, pero si una extraña niebla casi imperceptible, observando unos segundos más y admirando que no ocurriera nada, dejo que el soñar la volviera a llamar a los sueños que no recordaría al día siguiente.

(Harry) Al despertar el día siguiente, le hubiera gustado no haberse quedado hasta las tantas de la noche, conversando con Ron y Neville sobre las "grandiosas vacaciones". Neville Longbottom, un poco más delgado y atlético que el año pasado, aun así siendo un fiasco en la precaución, les contó que después de la ida al ministerio con ellos, su abuela lo había a poco menos que vanagloriado por haberlo acompañado y hacer crecer ese Gryffindor que llevaba adentro _-muy oculto-_, su abuela le había comprado una varita nueva y recortado todas las noticias sobre su ida al ministerio y como por 4° vez Harry Potter escapaba de Lord Voldemort, su abuela le enviaba un montón de saludos, él a poco se había complementado con el color de su pijama, hasta que Seamus a más no poder, los amenazado en que si no se callaban les iba a prender fuego a sus camas, con lo que ya más bajado en humos se acostaron. Aun así él no pudo, estuvo muy inquieto durante el transcurso de la noche, había escuchado el aullido de un lobo en los cercanos del bosque, y supuestamente por ahí, no podían habitar, se le vino rápidamente Febrix a la mente, pero ella no podía tener la culpa de ello. Dejando que el agua de la ducha lo despertara un poco mejor, fue hacia el baño, después de llamar a Ron que se levantase que si no se quedarían sin desayuno, se mantuvo debajo de la ducha lo suficiente para salir más limpio que nada, se vistió y compuso para lo que seria un nuevo año estudiantil.

Con Ron medio dormido y Hermione algo alterada bajaron las escaleras al Gran comedor

-. ¿Y Febrix?- pregunto mientras Ron bostezaba como por 6° vez

-. He ido a verla a su habitación, pero Nels me dijo, que se había levantado temprano y bajado rápido, que no sabia donde andaba

-. Tal vez se perdió- acoto Ron, secándose una lagrima de sueño

-. Yo creo que debe andar pidiendo la poción- dijo él, con una mano en la barbilla pensando que en menos de una semana habría luna llena

-. ¿Qué poción?- pregunto Ron entrando más en la conversación

-. La poción mata-lobos, Ron, la que ocupa el profesor para mantenerse conciente- informo Hermione con una nota de cansancio

-. ¡Ha! esa- acepto con un asentimiento- ¿Y creen que Snape se la de así como así?- pregunto como pregunta al vuelo, él y Hermione se observaron unos segundo "Snape" debía de saber que era hija de Remus, ello podía terminar mal, si había un contra entre ellos dos, una sola palabra y podían tal vez llegar a palabras más fuertes, como era el profesor con él mismo

-. Esperemos que si- susurro Hermione entrando en el comedor con cierta nota preocupada.

(Febrix) Despertase cuando el sol ya daba luminosidad a los terrenos de Hogwarts, por entre las nubes de la tormenta anterior, algunos atisbos llegaban hasta su cama algo revuelta por la que podía ser la pesadilla de aquel día, pero aun no dejaba paso a muchas extensiones de este mismo. Observo la hora las 7:15, las clases comenzaban a las 9, viendo que no podía dormir, y el incremento de un dolor de cabeza que no aguantaba se levanto como un zombi y se dirigió al baño, lo que tendría que hacer ahora es buscar al tal Snape, y pedirle un poco de poción, y con ello quedaría más tranquila, se dio una ducha de agua fría, para disminuir los ecos en su cabeza, y se vistió con su ya nueva túnica de Gryffindor, dejando ver en su lado izquierdo el león, envuelto en rojo y dorado. Algo bueno de haber quedado en Gryffindor, y por lo menos algo que valía la pena, era que su bufanda si decoraba con su uniforme_ -ya que seria muy raro ver a un Slytherin con una bufanda roja sangre-_ y por ello por lo menos no tendría problemas, dejo a Sombras arrullada en el medio de la cama, para que mantuviera el calor y esta solo se dejo, guardo su varita y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a las mazmorras el olor a humedad y variedad de sustancias la llevaba al aula del maestro de esta misma. Antes de que tocara fue abierta dejando paso a una sala tan oscura y lúgubre que parecía una cueva con decencia de tener bancos, en el frente sentado con su pelo grasoso cayéndole como cortina estaba él, con un par de libros y pergaminos medio escrito, ella entro sin decir nada. Sus negros ojos como la noche se posaron con desagrado sobre ella.

-. Tan temprano levantada- anuncio volviendo su picuda nariz a los pergamino- ¿A que has venido?- pregunto secamente, ella no se inmuto por aquel recibimiento se lo esperaba con todas las ganas

-. Mi padre dijo que podía recibir la poción mata-lobos de usted- dijo tan monótonamente y sin atisbos de sentimiento, que el profesor volvió a elevar la mirada y sonreír con ironía

-. La poción...-hizo que lo pensaba con rotunda calma- no la tengo aun, mañana estará lista, ven mañana a buscarla- "¿Qué? Tendría que soportar el dolor de cabeza y las segundarias complicaciones hasta mañana", pensó mirándole más enardecida- no me mires así, solo le hago un favor a tu padre y a ti, por la dichosa poción, así que ve a darte una vuelta y vuelve mañana, no tengo todos los materiales

Al ver que no llegaría a nada estando parada ahí, siendo la lastima del profesor, le dio un leve gruñido y salió de la habitación a cero emoción facial... sí, era como se lo esperaba y como había escuchado decir a Potter... "un malhumorado con síntomas post-traumas de colegio", sonrió levemente por sus pensamientos mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando sintió un poco más perceptibles los movimientos a alguien detrás suyo, se giro rápido y se quedo de frente con la profesora, "y a hora esta", pensó elevando los ojos un poco aburrida y malhumorada.

-. ¿Snape no te proporciono la poción?- pregunto suavemente

-. No-contesto secamente y se dio vuelta para marcharse

-. ¿Estarás bien, hasta mañana?- cuestiono, mientras se detenía y le miraba de reojo

-. Creo que si, solo los 4 días más cercanos son los más agobiantes, ahora solo son los secundarios- y diciendo esto se perdió por el pasillo siguiente.

Las masas de alumnos más madrugadores eran los que ya caminaban al gran comedor, muchos de ellos eran nuevos que llevaban a cuestas a algún viejo _-me refiero a un alumno viejo-_, seguramente dándole un recorrido para saber donde quedaban las aulas, y las salas más solicitadas, al entrar en el gran comedor, Taylor y Andrus devoraban unas tostadas mientras algunos cercanos le miraban con cierto chiste, lentamente se iba a sentar en una parte un poco más alejada, pero en ese momento una mano le llego desde atrás, era Hermione

-. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- pregunto, mirando hacia una parte en que estaba Harry y Ron medio dormido, "di que no, di que no"

-. Bien- acepto más por no ser maleducada y se fue con ella, al llegar frente a Harry y Ron sonrió levemente en son de saludo y se desplomo un poco mareada, y se tuvo que afirmar

-. ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry, levantándose un poco, ella se sentó rápidamente bien con cara de aquí no a pasado nada

-. Si, no te preocupes- aludió a una conversación muy extensa

-. Febrix, se que no, nos deberíamos meter, pero...yo...eee- empezó Hermione

-. Snape no me la entregara hasta mañana- anuncio a lo que tanto como Ron medio dormido y Harry preocupado, dieron leves gruñidos- según él estará hay, pero debe ser la costumbre, antes solo eran los 5 días antes, así que se me debe pasar durante las clases- anuncio mientras con claros signos asesinos miraba sobre la mesa, "¡no hay chocolate!"(T-T)

-. Pero ¿Estarás bien?- pregunto Harry, ella le miro unos segundos y asintió, no muy segura, pero ya no iba al caso

Un jovencito de 2° o 3° año, se acerco con sus clases, la primera de aquel día D.C.L.A.O, dos de los cuatro miraron a la profesora que hablaba tranquilamente con la profesora Mc. Gonagall, pero esta cuando sintió dos miradas, la esmeralda y la de oro, los miro haciendo bajar la cabeza a ambos. Las lechuzas corrompieron las habladurías de los chicos, mientras los diarios y regalos caían en frente de sus dueños. Ron con su lechuza Pig, _-una cosa pequeña, peluda e intranquila-_ le traía algunas cartas de sus padres, para él y para Ginny sentada tres puestos más allá, mientras se hacia de amigas con Amy, Taylor y Andrus. Hermione recibió El Profeta del cual no se soltó, ni Harry ni ella, esperaron algo, así que siguieron observando sus clases, después de defensa tendrían C.D.L.C.M, hay saludarían al semigigante.

(Harry) Los que se encontraban en su misma clase y eran nuevos, eran Febrix, el chico de pelo verde, Taylor, la chica del entusiasmo vivo, Amy y la misteriosa caminante, Elen. Habían llegado temprano al aula, para no empezar mal el año, él se sentó con Ron y Hermione con Febrix, cuando sonó el timbre de la clase, escucho un leve gemido de parte de la licántropa, y a él se le estrujo el estomago, si ya de por si el sonido como humano normal era molesto, para ella eso seria el doble, deberían estarla mirando de vez en cuando, por si se decaía demasiado, aquella clase la compartían con los Slytherin, que estaban en la otra parte de la sala.

La profesora salió de delante del aula, por la escalinata que llevaba al dormitorio de esta misma, venia con su varita en la mano, y con el diario en la otra.

-. Bienvenidos- saludo con una voz fría, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y daba una mirada a todos los presentes- bien, este año y para los más gustosos y menos acomplejados por su ex-profesora, se ira completamente en el empleamiento de la varita como medio de ataque, y no tanta escritura que de verdad no sirve para nada- hubo un estallido de murmullos asaltados, pero un carraspear de la misma los mantuvo en silencio- empecemos del principio, ¿Quiénes son los aliados de Lord Voldemort?- solo dos personas de aquella sala no se estremecieron, pero Hermione elevo la mano- ¿señorita Granger?

-. Hasta el momentos, están los mortifagos, vampiros, dementores, que por lo que sale hoy día en El Profeta han dejado de ocupar Azkaban- él asintió atontado, ¿Qué los dementores, que?, y algunos alumnos se miraron preocupado y asombrados, comenzarían a leer el diario mágico más seguido- Lethifold, acromanturas, gigantes, bashees...- lo medito

-. Bien ese seria la mayoría de los aliados hasta el momento...

-. Y los hombre-lobos- anuncio salido de la nada Daniel Arons, quien ya se había hecho de amigas de Malfoy y compañía, él le miro con cierto toque infame, y tomo conciencia de su compañera de atrás, quien no parecía estar allí, la quería mirar pero seria muy vistoso

-. Señor...Arons, los hombre-lobos aun no han decidido si afianzarse o no a las filas enemigas- anuncio con toda calma, y tomando como la nada misma aquella palabras- bien -dejando de lado los murmullos de los Slytherin- este año será un poco más elevado, se les enseñara hechizos para despejar de un posible ataque y poder dejarles más tiempo de vida, se avanzara sistemáticamente con libros más avanzado y evaluaremos velocidad, censores de ataque, rapidez con la varita y valentía en un combate con un ser oscuro, eso ira trascurriendo durante el año...

(Febrix) Lo demás de la clase fue pregunta-respuesta (Nada entretenido) especialmente para ella, que estaba mucho más entretenida observando como la cara de la profesora se distorsionaba en su mente, ya que estaba mareada, el sonido del timbre de cambio de aula, la sobresalto y envió otro leve gemido mientras sin querer golpeo su mano contra la mesa, fue una reacción algo violenta, supo que la profesora le miro en aquello, pero ella no, tomo sus cosas sin reparar en si el tintero estaba abierto o no, ahora no le importaba.

-. Señor Potter, lo espero hoy en la tarde necesito hablar una palabrita con usted- ordeno la mujer, mientras se acercaba un poco, el chico quedo medio noqueado

-. ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Ron apresuradamente cuando la profesora desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

-. Nada- contesto el aludido y elevando los hombres, sintió que el chico le enviaba una mirada de corrida, como si ella estuviera involucrada- tenemos cuidado, es mejor apurarnos- anuncio y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a los terrenos

Los pies húmedos, eso se puede decir de la caminata a la casa del semigigante, el césped mojado del día anterior y los pocos rayos de sol que aun no golpeaban el suelo, mantenía entumido a gran parte de los alumnos que caminaban rápidamente para ver si podían localizar un lugar para refugiarse, la chica dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos, y sintiera la tranquilidad disminuir los ecos en su oídos, camino muy tranquila, mientras Hermione tiritaba a su lado

-. ¿No tienes frió?-pregunto al ver como la chica completamente relajada camina y solo con un roce por las mejillas, no parecía más afectada. Más atrás provenían todas las masas, y los alumnos de Ravenclaw con quien tenían esa materia

-. No- contesto dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras, "me encanta esto", iba pensando mientras la libertad recorría su mente

El semigigante con una gran chaqueta de cuero de algún tipo de animal, los esperaba afuera de su casa, con una sonrisa. Un presentimiento algo lejano la invadió, penetro su mirada en el bosque, aun con la luz de la mañana era casi imposible para un ojo humano poder introducir su vista más allá de algunos metros, pero para ella solo fueron unos metros más, pero aun así no se veía nada que ayudara.

-. ¡Bienvenidos!- exclamo el semigigante a todos los llegados, un pequeño trote hizo que moviera la cabeza hacia otro sector del bosque, entre unos árboles y al parecer bien oculto estaba el hipogrifo, Buckhead.

Bien Hagrid tampoco hizo la gran cosa, les comento los animales que pasarían aquel año, y algunas formas en que podrían combatir a seres nocturnos, tal vez irían un par de veces al bosque con la supervisión de algunos magos dados por el ministerios, pero eso se vería más adelante, al despedirse los más friolentos se fueron corriendo ya que tendrían una hora de almuerzo en que se calentarían un poco.

-. Señorita Ielf- le llamo el semigigante, aun sin irse todavía. Este observo para ambos para ver que no hubiera nadie a excepción de ella y los otros tres chicos, que miraron extrañados por que el hombre la llamara, pero más extrañados quedaron cuando este abría los brazos, y si ahora noqueado cuando abrazaba- pero mira que grande que estas- anuncio mientras la levantaba unos cm. aplastándola contra él

-. Hagriddddd, mis huesos- anuncio algo asfixiada, y luego de que la dejara en el suelo se palmeo los contornos con una sonrisa

-. ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con una sonrisa, podía sentir como los otros tres estaban muy desencajados, ella aun no le había dicho que había vivido un año en el castillo

-. Bien, de aquí a allá, de allá para acá, como siempre- contesto con cierto chiste, el sonrió aun más.

(Harry) No sabia lo que le asombrara más, que Hagrid conociera a Febrix, o el comportamiento de esta más liberal y más sociable, con ciertas notas chistosas en su voz y más amigable que de costumbre, eso lo asusto un poco pero no lo pudo contener.

-. ¿Desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto acercándose. Hagrid dejo escapar una risa y Fe le esquivo la mirada

-. ¿Cómo? ¿No les has dicho?...- pregunto a la que en ese momento se hacía la aludida-... pero mejor pasen, no estemos aquí a la intemperie- anuncio mientras abría la puerta, Fang, el perro negro, melenudo, viejo y destartalado se lanzaba contra Febrix, quien con un solo movimiento lo esquivo para que pasara de largo y se lanzara contra Ron, quien a éste si lo tomo de sorpresa y casi lo tumba- ¡Jamás te tumba!, a sido mal perdedor todo este tiempo- la chica sonrió con gracia mientras entraba en la casa

El mutismo estaba en los tres muy presentes, era la primera vez que veían sonreír a Febrix, más de dos veces seguidas y sin una nota irónica. Al entrar dejaron sus capas a un lado y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, mientras Febrix, miraba con aire soñador hacia los campos.

-. ¿Bien, como se conocieron?- ahora fue Hermione en preguntar, mientras Hagrid quien había ido por un par de tazas. Se quedaba mirando a la chica en la ventana, al ver el mutismo de esta

-. No le piensas contar...-ella siguió callada, pero no enojada, aun miraba hacia fuera- bueno entonces seré yo...-iba a comenzar

-. No es necesario- anuncio, y se giro- viví en este castillo hacia 3 años, por todo un ciclo estudiantil

-. ...-cri-cri cri-cri (grillos)-...

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras los tres parecían procesar bien lo dicho, la chica se volvió a girar a la ventana, ninguno hablo, hasta que ella continuo...

-. Vosotros debisteis de estar en 3°, cuando mi padre estaba de profesor, era obvio, pues no me podía dejar sola en nuestra casa a miles de Km. de aquí, así que el director nos dio una habitación para hospedarnos

-. P-pero yo entre en la habitación del profesor Lupin, y nunca te vi, ni te sentí- dijo él, intentando tratar de razonar que la chica estuvo todo un año con ellos, y jamás la vio

-. Es lógico, mi habitación quedaba a un lado de la de él, y había que tener un hechizo para que la puerta apareciera, además jamás me viste, pues yo salía de noche, de día estaba en mi habitación estudiando

-. ¿De noche?- pregunto Hermione y pensando lo mismo que él- pero en ese tiempo, no, nos dejaban salir de noche, estaban los dementores, y en ese tiempo Sirius Black, era nombrado prófugo

-. A vosotros nos lo dejaban salir-contesto y Hagrid dio un leve gruñido y le miro seriamente- bien- acepto de mala gana- a mi tampoco, pero mi padre me solía traer aquí, para pasar un tiempo con Hagrid o me colocaba hechizos de rastreo para saber donde estaba y si estaba segura o asi mismo hechizos contra el propio Sirius Black si es que llegaba a encontrármelo

-. O aun así se escapaba- siguió el otro, dándole una taza a cada uno

-. Por muy merodeador que sea, debe dormir, y por muy dementores que hayan, no se saben todas las salidas y entradas del colegio- dijo con cierta nota misteriosa y sonriendo recordando algunas de sus escapadas

-. ¿Porque no te detectamos en el mapa?- Hagrid al parecer no escucho aquella pregunta de él, ya que se había dado vuelta para ir en busca de la tetera y se quejaba de haberse quemado

-. El director me puso un hechizo indetectable, no podía ser encontrada por ningún tipo de radar mágico, y eso me daba cierta libertad...-anuncio- por eso no salía en el mapa del merodeador, yo también me pregunte lo mismo cuando lo tuve en mis manos- eso lo dijo solamente para los tres, esta vez mirándoles y volviéndose a las lindes del bosque

-. Bien, ¿Quien quiere chocolate?- pregunto con cierta gracia y mirando a Febrix, que lo fulmino con la mirada

-. Y aun preguntas- anuncio a lo que dejaba su taza para que le diera

Ellos aun procesándolo pero ya asumiéndolo pasaron un buen momento con el semigigante y la licántropa, que era y de verdad la primera vez desde que estaban hay y o desde que la conocían, tan feliz y más libre al hablar. Sin querer sintió un alo de celo hacía el semigigante, como le gustaría tener una amistad así con la chica (TT).

-. ¿Y como esta?- pregunto la chica, mirando fijamente al semigigante, para luego mirar al lado donde ya hacia mirando hacía rato

-. Deprimido, no ha comido bien estas semanas desde que llego, debe de echarle de menos

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto Ron

-. Buckhead- anuncio el hombre- ¿No lo vieron? Esta aquí aun lado

-. ¿Y como lo llamaste?-pregunto la chica, a él se le abría un vació a la altura del estomago, "debe de echarle de menos", se referían a Sirius- recuerda que si lo encuentran aun esta ese altercado con el ministerio- colocándose más seria

-. Bien aun no pienso en eso, porque no vienen mañana y se acercan un poco

-., ¿Y porque no en la tarde?- pregunto Febrix pareciendo ansiosa de un momento a otro

-. Ni lo pienses, ya ahora nos es momentos de salir a los campos a grandes altura, y ustedes saben por que, no es bueno agraciarse de la seguridad impuesta por el ministerio, y tampoco hay que estar seguro... así que mañana os podré recibir, y Buckhead también, bien yo creo que pronto empezaran sus otras clases, es mejor que se vayan- argumento a lo que se levantaba- ¿Me harás caso?- pregunto mirando fijamente a Febrix. Al parecer no confiando demasiado en ella

-. Bien, bien como sea- acepto de mala gana, fue por su capa, y se arreglo la bufanda- mañana- y se acerco a la puerta con intención de irse- ¿Vienen o no?- pregunto a ellos, que se habían quedado sentado, al ver que los esperaba tomaron sus capas y se dirigieron al castillo.

Febrix iba a adelante, mientras ellos le enviaban miradas fugases, había vivido un año con ellos y jamás la vieron, ¿Pero como?. De improviso sufrió un remezón, no había pensado en ello, lo tenia completamente en mundos paralelos, pero la chica debió de haber vivido igualmente con Sirius por un año, en 4°, su padrino se había ido a quedar en la casa de Lupin, se lo iba a preguntar cuando, al entrar en el castillo el timbre les dio la entrada a las nuevas clases, además que debían de subir al tercer piso, no habían comido nada

-. Llegaremos tarde a transformación- anunció Hermione algo alterada, y comenzando a correr, pero Febrix la detuvo- ¿Qué?

-. Por aquí- dijo la chica, y hiendo por uno de los caminos laterales, ellos la siguieron. Se detuvo frente a un cuadro en que mostraba a un sujeto en su escritorio- _nelde_- pronuncio a lo que este cuadro la veía y se abría sonriéndole.

Los tres se miraron y la miraron a ella sorprendido, había una pared de ladrillo, pero la siguieron al verla desaparecer detrás de este, fue una sensación parecida a la del transportador, pero al caer aparecieron detrás de una estatua, a solo pasos de la sala de transformaciones donde comenzaban a entrar otros alumnos, la chica salía como si nada detrás de este y como si en su vida hubiera hecho algo malo.

-. No sale en el mapa- dijo él, acercándose, ella le miro de reojo

-. Hay muchas cosas que no salen en el mapa- informo con parsimonia, y esperando uno segundos con cierto aire pensativo-... suponiendo... _mine, atta, nelde, canta_, te llevaran a los pisos que tú desees, pero hay que tener cuidado con el estado de animo de los cuadros, muchas veces te llevaran a lugares que verdaderamente no quieres conocer- anuncio entrando en la sala

-. Sorprendente- anuncio Ron entrando después de él.

Bueno las clases no fueron las mejores, la profesora Mc. Gonagall les dio el gran discurso de las pruebas de ese año, además de sus deberes, que seguramente los tendrían abrumados hasta bien adentrada la noche, y encantamiento tampoco fue diferente, el profesor Flitwish, un enanito muy entretenido que se hacia de ver en una pila de libros, también se dedico a la acostumbrada pila de discursos de cada profesor, un perfecto 1° día de clases.

En la tarde después de la cena, se separo de sus amigos y se dirigió al salón de la profesora de defensa, aun se preguntaba por la chica, he intentaría llevar una conversación sobre si conoció a Sirius, al mismo tiempo que le emocionaba saber de su padrino, la culpa y la tristeza aun lo abrumaban, las pesadillas no se dispersaban, la ida al ministerio había sido su equivocación más grande, había perdido a su única y considerable familia _–ya que los Dudley no era una familia que te aprecia-_ a la persona que le había dado aquella chispa de vida, y el valor de soportar a sus tíos, lo había echado a perder, había perdido todo por un sueño. Además la profecía, aquella maldita profecía que ahora regia su vida de una manera más constante y abrumadora, y solo pensar en sus amigos, que siempre le ayudaba, si solo lo supieran, no sabría como tomarlo. Con todo esto llego a el aula de la profesora, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, las ventanas estaban siendo tapadas por unas cortinas negras, que no dejaban entrar mucha luz del exterior, en la escalera sentada, estaba la mujer, con un libro en mano, pero quedo detenido al verle a la cara, ya no tenia aquellos ojos negros perforantes, si no de un verde muy claro casi nítido, que le dio la viva imagen de un vampiro.

-. No te detengas ahí, no te voy a hacer daño- anuncio levantándose, mientras el libro desaparecía en un voluta de humo

-. Un vampiro- murmuro

-. Un semi-vampiro- aclaro- mi madre era humana- continuo- ¿Por qué crees que la chica me tiene cierto "asco"?- pregunto elevando las cejas con parsimonia

-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto, observando la entereza de la mujer

-. Tu ayuda, Harry- murmullo en una nota baja, que el logro escuchar perfectamente

-. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- no estaba nervioso, ni mucho menos, pero aquel aire misterioso del vampiro le daba notas escalofriante

-. ¿Deseas quedar con vida de aquí a final del año?- ahora si se congelo, la mujer se refería a la profecía- de veras entonces ayudarme...

**NA: cualquier comentario… ya saben… TT no es malo un poco de caridad… No! Que digo nada de caridad… por favor… solo unito….**

**PADDY:::::::**


	6. Pilares de las razas

_**Capítulo 6: **_**"Pilares de las razas, William y Febreric"**

(Harry)Al llegar a su habitación ya todos dormían, se había demorado más de lo que hubiera querido, la luna crecía a su alrededor dejando caer los rayos por los pasillos y alumbrando quejumbrosamente, mientras escapaban de las nubes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. " de veras entonces ayudarme " pensó, en las palabras continuas, no sabría como lo haría, la ultima vez intentar solamente crear un hechizo torturador no le había servido de nada, además de crear risas en la mortifaga Bellatrix, pero encarar lo que se le pedía ahora, lo que debería hacer, y lo que debía de soportar no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tampoco deseba morir así como así, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí o como si ya las personas que habían muerto por él no se merecieran la vida que le habían ayudado a estar ahora vivo, eso era un punto en contra. Tenia 24 horas para aceptar y asegurarse más tiempo de vida pero no la absoluta, o dejarse morir y aferrarse a las faldas del director hasta más ya no poder; y su orgullo de buen Potter jamás le dejaría algo tan bajo _–aunque ya había estado haciendo eso por 5 años-_, él había gritado, alegado, enojado, porque siempre lo dejaban fuera de todo lo que a él mismo respectaba, ahora, él dirigiría su futuro, y la ayuda de la nueva alumna, seria a la buena o a la mala, la más necesaria y debería empezar a ser un poco más curioso y vistoso para otros ojos.

(Febrix) Al día siguiente dormir fue lo ultimo que pudo, se removió tanto en su cama, que para no causar molestia tuvo que crear un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, y amagar los gemidos con la almohada. Esta bien, debía aceptarlo, su cuerpo y fisonomía se había acostumbrado a tomar la poción mata-lobos exactamente en días específicos antes de este, cada sonido desde el más ligero, el olor menos sentido, la presencia más oculta, fue percibida por los censores que la mareaban, ya que todo era procesado en un 4 veces más fuerte, y a la vez roían sus nervios.

Se levanto después de haberse acostumbrado a los mareos, eran las 7:45, se baño, vistió, y salió, en busca del profesor, para que antes que cayera desmayada hubiera tomado la poción. Al bajar para pasar a la sala común había alguien en esta, pero no sabia quien, una figura cerca de la chimenea, las mechas azabaches desordenadas por varias partes y mojadas con el intento de ordenarlas, los ojos verde esmeraldas la escudriñaron cuando toco la piedra del piso

-.¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- pregunto, forrándose la bufanda hacia atrás, tapándola aun más

-. Te esperaba- contesto y sin si quiera mostrarse un poco cohibido la escaneo con la mirada. Estaba desmejorada, lo sabía, pálida como ella sola, los ojos enmarcados, lo que suponía que durmió lo mínimo y su siempre bufanda enrollándola en gran parte

-. ¿Para que?- cuestiono dirigiéndose a la puerta, el chico se levanto, pero llevaba algo en las manos, la poción mata-lobos

-. Toma- anuncio, acercándose y pasándosela

-. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?- tomando la poción con claros signos extraños

-. Tuve la impresión de que no aguantarías caminar hasta las mazmorras y he ido, para que no os ocurriera nada- contesto con todo la naturalidad del mundo

-. Te estas tomando el papel de protección muy a fondo, Potter- el levanto una ceja, como diciendo a que se refería- no importa

-. Bueno en fin, ya lo traje- salió intentando cambiar de tema- espero que lo tomes, no le eche nada- confirmo, mientras la chica le quitaba la tapa a aquella poción de un café verdoso, no muy apetitoso y se lo tomaba de un trago, cambiando radicalmente su palidez a un color un poco más intenso, y sus ojos se avivaron un poco

-. Gracias- anuncio, tomando la botella, y con la varita haciéndolo desaparecer- me siento mejor, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------**

Se había despertado más temprano que todos en la mismísima torre, se fue a la ducha y levanto rápido, si quería comenzar bien y aceptar lo que le correspondía, debía hacer ser ello.

Bajo a las mazmorras con paso decidido y absorto en todas las palabras que seguramente le diría el profesor de pociones, llego frente a la puerta y toco con tranquilidad, pero esta no fue abierta, toco un poco más fuerte y se escucho un gruñido desde dentro, la manilla fue movida, y luego abierta, en la sala de clases no había nadie a excepción del profesor que detrás de su escritorio sacaba una poción del caldero

-. ¿Eres tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con todo el simple odio de todos los años

-. Vengo por la poción para Febrix- respondió con total descaro pasando hacia delante, y observando la sustancia humeante y de un color café

-. ¿Y por que no ha venido ella?- pregunto echando la sustancia en dos frascos, y tapándola

-. Solo me he adelantado a ella, se veía exactamente mal ayer, como para caminar todas las escaleras de allí hasta acá, solo le hago un favor- respondió con todo el despecho

-. Ha! Porque ella no se puede mover, pues la esperare lo suficiente para entregárselo en las manos- anuncio sacando la varita y haciendo desaparecer el caldero y guardando las pociones dentro de su túnica

-. Solo le hago un favor profesor, no le voy a hacer nada a las pociones, si eso es lo que cree- insinuó. Snape alzo una ceja incrédulo y esbozo una sonrisa cínica

-. Es mejor que te vayas Potter, no te entregare las pociones- dijo con voz venenosa, y enviándole una mirada de ya pasada la asesina.

Estuvo apunto de reclamarle cuando una presencia apareció a su lado, la profesora de defensa, altiva y magistral, como si no hubiera nadie incapaz de interponerse delante de ella apareció de tan súbita rapidez que ninguno de los dos embarco bien su llegada

-. He venido por las pociones, Severus, espero que no estés retrasando la llegada de estas- susurro con voz peligrosa, pero calmada

-. Yo no retraso nada Anari- su nombre lo dijo con desprecio- acabo de terminarlo y Potter no deja hacer mi trabajo en paz- acuso enviándole miradas asesinas a ambos, se notaba a leguas, que éste no saltaba en un pie por crear la poción mata-lobos- aquí esta de Lupin- lanzándole un frasco, la mujer con una rapidez envidiable, tomaba la pócima y la guardaba en su bolsillo, aun así ella no se movió- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- siguió

-. La de Febrix- contesto, Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Eran dos contra uno

-. La poción de la chiquilla deberá venir ella a buscarla, ya se lo dije ayer

-. Pues no vendrá, así que entrégame la poción de ella, porque si de su torre a esta mazmorra, llega a caerse una vez, no te gustara mi siguiente visita- amenazo alzando una mano, Snape le vio con odio creciente cada vez más y también le lanzo la pócima, un poco más fuerte, como toda la intención de que se le cayera e informar que no tendría más hasta mañana, aun así la mujer la tomo con maestría

-. Hay la tienen, ahora váyanse ambos, que no estoy de humor para verle las caras- gruño, dándose la vuelta y yendo a su habitación

-. Vamos Harry- dijo la vampira, tomándole de un brazo y dándole un pequeño empujón para que saliera. Ya afuera, la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco, y la mujer bufo- entrégaselo a la chiquilla- extendiéndole la poción

-. Bien- la tomo- profesora, yo...

-. Te espero hoy a la misma hora en mi despacho y me aclaras lo que de ayer, me voy tengo que entregárselo a Remus- anuncio mientras que una bruma la hacia desaparecer.

Se quedo observando detenidamente la poción con cierto asco y luego se le apretó el estomago, debería de tener un sabor no muy agradable por su apariencia, se lo guardo en la túnica y subió a su torre.

---------------------------------------------**Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------**

-. Con cierta ayuda- informo, ella le escudriño la mirada

-. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-. Una muy especial- anuncio con un sonrisa y se giro para dirigirse a el sofá enfrente del fuego, ella se mantuvo en su posición y le surco un escalofrió, observo hacia fuera a lo que un revolotear de alas salía del alfeizar, se acerco rápidamente y escudriño hacia los campos, mientras la lluvia volvía a quebrar la tranquilidad, no se veía nada.

-. Potter- llamo, él le miro con cara de "no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido" e iba a reclamar, pero la chica se adelanto- ¿Por aquí has visto la presencia de murciélagos o lobos?- él le miro cambiando en semblante

-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-. Solo pregunto

-. La verdad es que murciélagos casi siempre, en el salón- respondió, pensando bien en su respuesta

-. Entonces la profesora...- murmuro pensando, "esta mujer debe de tener animales de compañía, por que si no me los quita de encima los saldré matando, al siguiente murciélago que se me aparezca muy cerca, no volverá"

-. ¿Qué tiene la profesora?- pregunto rápidamente, ella bufo con desprecio

-. Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que es un chupa sangre- dijo con desprecio

-. Si ya lo se, pero que ella pertenece a la Orden, y Dumblendore confía en ella si la coloco de profesora es por algo

-. Pero no quita lo que es, una asesina y chupa sangre- volvió a decir con desprecio y mirándole a él con cierto retoque de complicidad- pocos de los suyos no beben sangre humana, y beben de animales, pero aun así matan a cuanto se les atraviese de mi raza, y "eso", le da claramente el significado de asesinos- informo y se giro en su lugar para marcharse a la habitación y si no hacia algo enojado con él

-. Espera- llamo, ella se detuvo- no me refiero que no éste de acuerdo con tigo, pero si esta aquí, debe de ser por algo, y creo que podrías darle una oportunidad

-. Eso puede ser muy lejano Potter- y se marcho. Jamás apreciaría a alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con las masas vampiresas, y por ello, Voldemort tampoco estaba en la lista de aliados

-. "Carajo"- pensó- "lo e echado a perder ahora creerá que estoy de parte de los vampiros"- pensando en esto dio un golpe a su lado.

(Remus) Llevaba caminando más de 20 minutos por entre los enormes y penumbrosos árboles del Bosque Prohibido del sur de Inglaterra, debía seguir aquel sendero por 10 minutos más, según su fuente y llegaría a su punto de base. Que sería de ahora en adelante, el informador para la Orden de los movimientos de los hombres-lobo, aquella comunidad oculta de más de 700 personas que se habían exiliado bajo el mando de William, el más viejo licántropo vivo hasta el momento, con más... de según se dice 230 años. Podía ser probable si se salvo de las matanzas continuas de los libradores de híbridos, o por las plagas que los invadían a ellos, y de las manos escrutadoras de la sociedad maga, era muy probable.

Debía ir, según el director, y ver que la seguridad de aquello iguales no fuera interrumpida por las largas manos de Lord Voldemort y que por ningún motivo se les ocurriera formar parte de ellos.

Había caminado ya lo bastante, las lluvias que asediaban los últimos días, le daban a su ropa las claras marcas de haber resbalado más de alguna vez por las laderas de aquel sendero, estaba cansado ya que en pocos días seria la transformación, Anari antes de irse, había llegado con la poción mata-lobos, que lo había calmado un poco, y animado en su misión. Después de su derrota en intentar sacarles más palabras a la vampiro sobre su hija. Ya que lo único que le dijo fue que Fe ya les había contando a Harry que había pasado un año con ellos y que ellos no se habían percatado de nada. Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempo y los siguientes cuando volvieron a casa y con ellos, su amigo que se familiarizo muy bien con su hija. La primera vez que Sirius Black se había enterado de que Fe era su hija, él no le había dejado hablar, porque aun creía que era el asesino de James y Lily, pero cuando ya todo ello se soluciono y los tres volvieron a casa, Sirius Black cambio aquella personalidad penosa y triste por la de un segundo padre para su hija. La cuidaba, le enseñaba y le contaba sus travesuras en el colegió, no dudaba por ningún momento en que ambos se había dispuesto en hacer algunos cambios en la rutina de materia, como por ejemplo: la animagia. Pero nunca dijo nada, su hija estaba feliz, su amigo estaba feliz, para él eso era lo único que quería.

Se detuvo de golpe, había llegado y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, miro a todos lados, era un claro, los árboles crecían y emitían ruidos peligrosos, un suave olor a los suyos le llamo la atención, y se adelanto, un gruñido hizo que se detuviera

-. ¿Quién eres?- pregunto un licántropo saliendo de atrás de un árbol, con una varita en la mano tiritando levemente, estaba embarrado y sus ropas deshilachadas y más descompuestas que las suyas. Su cara era joven, pero abrumada por su estado, de cabellos negros y largos desordenado, de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos destellantes- ¿A que haz venido?

-. Soy Remus Lupin, y vengo por acogimiento, deseo ver a vuestro señor y pedir ayuda en su comunidad- anuncio con voz segura y elevando las manos en son de no llevar armas, el hombre se acerco algo receloso, lo miro por ambos lados y su rostro se relajo un poco

-. Bien- dijo en voz seca- Surk, acompaña al extranjero- ordeno, a lo que detrás del mismo árbol aparecía un lobo, de pelo marrón y cabalgata pesada, como si llevara unos kilos de más, el lobo gruño, como si lo hubieran molestado en algo importante- síguelo el te llevara con William

Él hizo caso, mientras el lobo se perdía por entre las espesas matas de otro sendero oculto entre el follaje. Lo seguía a cierta distancia, mientras a éste el pelaje le rozaba la tierra mojada, se aprendía el camino, mientras lo cursaba y nunca era mucho la diferencia, pronto estaban pasando por un el lado de una montaña rocosa, de ambos lado, como un desfiladero, pero al doblar una enorme roca con símbolos llegaron a lo que era la puerta a la ciudadela. Sus pasos se hicieron retumbar por la húmeda cueva, hasta llegar a lo que sorprendió mucho más de lo que podía llegar a estar. Era como una montaña hueca, el cielo, era rocoso y cursaba la presencia de hadas iluminatorias, en grandes masas, que solo llegaban hasta ciertas metros de la tierra; casas, perfectamente moldeadas a la roca crecían en calles, por el centro crecía un rió que circundaba por toda aquella pequeña ciudad, el humo de algunas casas desaparecían en las masas de hadas que no se molestaban en nada. Cerca suyo corrían niño híbridos, nacidos puramente hombres-lobo, o sea que eran terriblemente más fuertes, pero con la capacidad de la conciencia total en la transformación. Algunos hombres y mujeres completamente normales al ojo de cualquier _muggle_, le miraban con interés, un nuevo llegado, al igual habían lobos y mitad-lobos (perro-lobo), acurrucados en las paredes o jugando con los niños. Surk, comenzó a caminar más tranquilamente mientras caminaba por un puente que pasaba el rió y lo llevaba por un camino principal, la comarca era enorme y estaba seguro que allí habían más de 700 licántropos. Su mirada se había perdido por unos momentos, tratando de ver hasta donde llegaba tan enorme ciudad. Siguieron andando hasta la ultima casa que crecía allí, era la más grande y bien construida de todos, habían dos lobos negros sentados afuera escudriñándolo con la mirada, y la puerta de madera fue abierta cuando el lobo guía piso un escalón. Él entro detrás de este y se quedo aun más asombrado, habían antorchas prendidas que le daban luminosidad a los pilares, habían hombres vestidos en ropas más limpias, que le miraba con seriedad, y mujeres que caminaban cerca se detenían a mirarlo, en la parte más lejana de aquella casa de espalda observando un tapiz en la muralla, uno parecido al de la casa Black.

El hombre se giro a verle, y pudo sentir la sabiduría en aquellos ojos marrones, llenos de antigüedad y libertad, se sintió muy pequeño, casi como un niño, su cara de mostraba mayor, pero ninguna arruga la surcaba a excepción de cicatrices que demostraban su majestuosidad, era moreno y cabellera corta y café.

-. ¿Quién es nuestro visitante?- pregunto con una voz cansada, y lo miro pacíficamente, él iba a responder, pero se quedo neutralmente asombrado

-. Es Lupin, Remus Lupin, y viene por ayuda y acogimiento- contesto, ni más ni menos que el lobo, Surk, él se quedo nervioso un momento, no tenia idea de que algunos lobos podían hablar

-. No te asombres joven, aquí, hay más lobos parlantes, que humanos limpios- contesto al ver la cara de éste- así que Lupin, bien ¿Y que trae por estos lados?- pregunto con una sonrisa que a pesar de todo lo tranquilizo.

Él como licántropo solo había tenido contacto con algunos pocos y tenía una mala imagen de cortesía de muchos de ellos, ya que Fenrir Greyback no era el mejor modelo del mundo.

-. Vengo por acogimiento, me cazan y ya no puedo seguir escapando- contesto con seguridad en su voz. Una excusa pobre, pero era lo único que no le supondría problemas en el futuro.

-. Pues aquí, hermano estarás a salvo- contesto, él sintió gran alivio- pero como todos por aquí, tendrás que tener un papel en la ciudad y con tu beneficio te daremos todo lo que necesites. Espera! A ya se, estarás en el ala de la biblioteca, si creo que allí te sentara bien

-. Claro- contesto al ver que ya era uno más de aquella ciudadela. El señor hizo un gesto a lo que dos hombres se acercaban y lo llevaban hacia un lado, perdiendo de vista al hombre.

(William) En la cara del licántropo apareció una sonrisa, mientras se giraba para seguir viendo el tapiz, y ver como en una de las ultimas líneas que ya rozaban el borde, las palabras Lupin y Ielf dejaban paso a Febrix, y esta estaban demarcados como ningún otro en letras rojas, un hombre más joven y al parecer el más cercano a él, se acerco al señor.

-. ¿Qué ocuge?- pregunto en un acento francés mirando donde veía el señor

-. A llegado... tenemos al padre- informo, y le miro aún sonriente- mucho más rápido de lo que creía, el viejo Dumblendore debió de enviarle para hacer otra cosa, pero lo dejaremos, hasta el momento, es la ayuda más cercana que tenemos de la niña, mandad a decidle a Wolfblood, que acceda al plan y negad a los mortifagos, no los iremos con ellos, el pasado se acerca más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Al fin a aparecido.

(Febrix) Estaba cursando el cuarto día antes de la transformación. Bajaba sola por la escaleras que se movían he intentaba recordar a que hora era en que se movían _-como que se le estuvo olvidando un poco_-, pero al fin llego al Gran salón. Su primera clase de ese día era defensa y luego Historia, Herbologia, y luego Adivinación después de ellos iría a ver a Buckhead, con o sin compañía, no le subía ni le bajaba. Se había sentado en una esquina, cuando creyendo que Hermione iría a pedirle su acercamiento, fue Amy, la que se le vino en cima de una manera efusiva, a poco arrastrándola a donde Taylor y Andrus, jugaban y la saludaron a coro.

-.Dime Ielf, ¿Qué te parece este gran, gran castillo?- pregunto Taylor. Ya más tranquilo cuando Amy, le había amenazado con la varita que si no se quedaba tranquilo lo convertiría en algo peludo y no muy bonito

-. Bien- contesto no muy emotiva y tomando un poco de café, y una tostada

-. Nosotros estuvimos casi media hora perdidos, porque a "alguien" se le ocurrió ir por un atajo- dijo Andrus, mirando a Taylor con signos acusadores

-. Si po! ahora acúsame, "quien dijo: entremos aquí, no los pillaran", y estuvimos 10 minutos intentando salir de un closet, porque Peeves nos encerró, y cuando llego aquella pelirroja nos saco...- estos dos siguieron alegando

-. ¡Hey! Febrix- le llamo Amy, mientras los otros seguían alegando esta estaba a su lado- ¿Anoche estabas bien, escuche que te removías un poco?- pregunto, ella se petrifico

-. Sí, solo fue una pesadilla, lo siento si moleste, se me da un poco seguido- mintió, mientras volvía a su taza

-. No hay problema, a mi también se me da seguido, aun recuerdo cuando destruyeron mi academia, los aliados del señor tenebroso, no tiene sentimiento entre niñas y adultos, mataron a casi todos- dijo con tristeza, ella se quedo pensando.

Los mortifagos habían causado tanto daño, y tanta destrucción, y ahora con los dementores que se escaparon de Azkaban y una masa de mortifagos recluidos que escaparon, aun no había gran apoyo, solo Aurores mantenían calmados a los ya más animados reclusos, deberían buscar nuevas técnicas para tranquilizarlos.

Ya comida, se levanto tranquilamente, mientras Amy comenzaba a reclamar a Taylor por una bobería, un poco más allá estaba Harry y compañía, que elevaron la mirada al verla pasar por detrás, pero ella no se inmuto.

(Fenrice) Caminaba pensativo, con tanta tranquilidad que ni un atisbo de conciencia dejaba salir, las muchachas milenarias que pasaban a su lado, con sonrisas carismáticas y ensoñaciones seductoras, murmurando con sus compañeras al verlo pasar. Él solo le enviaba miradas conformista mientras su mente rondaba en su ultima visita al colegio, y no dejaba de sonreír interiormente por lo cerca que estuvo de la chica. Ahora eso si se encontraba mucho más lejos que la guarida de su protegido y a millones de Km. del colegio, estaba en la ciudad luz, Paris, ciudad de antigüedades y hermosuras .Su familia lo había mandado a llamar hacia unos días o sea su madrastra Phoebe Nival, un verdadero milagro, él había perdido contacto con ellos hacia años. Su padre había hecho lo más bajo que se le puede hacerse a un hijo, y él aun no le perdonaba este criterio por más poder del que ya tenia, pero animado por su protegido tuvo que hacer ese viaje, obligándolo a poco menos a que fuera y que se inmiscuyera en una conversación con quien él no consideraba más que como el heredero más antiguos del gen vampiro legitimo que como Febreric Aedem, un mal padre. Aun así debía tomar otros punto en la guerra que se estaba ejerciendo ya que él estaba 50 inmiscuido, pero algo bueno debía tener su padre y eso era lo extremadamente poderoso como vampiro y los movimiento de grandes masas de seguidores y familiares en todo el mundo, así que verdaderamente no valía la pena estar enfadado con el, pues, o si no, causaría problemas a su protegido, quien día a día tomaba más poder en el mundo mágico y la ayuda de comunidades vampiras, eran agraciadas en varias bajas del bando de la luz, y ello le agradaba más que intentar llevarse bien con su padre.

En este "castillo" todo era místico y asombrosamente decorado, las enormes cortinas reales de negros azabaches aplacaba a un cien por ciento la luz del día, que afuera caía a estragos, pues aun no llegaban las primeras lluvias del otoño que se les venia en cima, todo era de la realeza europea, increíblemente dotado de la vida eterna pues nada demostraba el mínimo rasguño que presidiera a los años, eso le daba tanto celo como orgullo, ya que el como medio vampiro envejecía lento, pero envejecía, y eso lo hacia ser más marcado en la sociedad vampiresca de lo que ya era por ser el "elegido" como le molestaba su hermana mayor, pero eso ya eran tiempos antiguos. Escucho la suave y triste música de un piano, "Phoebe" pensó, mientras deteniéndose detrás de una puerta de mármol entraba con toda la familiarización del mundo, no paso allí más de 7 años por nada. Lo primero que se detuvo fue la música, luego escucho un alarido, luego un abrazo liviano y un beso en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo.

-. ¡Esta aquí!, ¡esta aquí!- grito en su oído Serlen. Una chica que lo crió los 7 años que paso en esa casa. Aunque esta era una vampiro completa y nunca envejecía, podía parecer una niña de uno 15 o 16 años, pero tenia más 60, le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, y se retiro al suelo, donde quedaba colgando.

Miro la sala siempre amplia para los bailes comunes entre sus razas y adornadas para estas, en una silla adornada de oro en el centro a una altura de siete escalones, sentado con un vaso de sangre en la mano. La majestuosa apariencia de su padre, de este había heredado el cabello plateado, de mirada madura y hermosura juvenil, poseía unos ojos verdes que sobresalían en su pálida tez, vestidos con ropas algo medievales que aun así marcaban la eternidad de su presencia, al ver que le miraba, no pudo más que desviar su mirada. Su yo interno aun no podía aplacar lo hecho en el pasado. La pianista, su madrastra, estaba mirándole desde mucho más allá, poseía el cabello negro azabache y ondulado, unos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían cambiar con el tiempo en varios tonos, esbelta y vestida con un largo vestido rojo sangre, que arrastraba a su andar bailado. Serlen le tomo un mano como si fuera una niña chica, está era rubia con bucles y varios adornos en su pelo, caminaba apresurada llevándola hacia el centro de la sala, donde sentado en la escalera, estaba Amador, el hijo de la pareja de vampiros, este por lo menos crecería hasta los 20 y se mantendría, pero por ahora era un chiquillo de 13 años, muy independiente y admirador de su padre, como quien admira la luna todas las noches.


	7. Visitando a la familia

_**Capítulo 7: "**_**Visitando a mis padres**"

(Fenrice) Se quedaron unos segundos mirando como quien no ve a un antiguo enemigo y no supiera como atacarlo, ya no había nadie más en la sala que no fueran ellos dos, inmiscuidos en un silencio tan de ultratumba que era honor a su raza. Dejando ya los minutos pasar sin romper el contacto visual, su padre levantase y dejo la copa de lado, bajo los escalones con la misma tranquilidad que él utilizo al llegar, y paso de largo ahora sin mirarle, este era un poco más alto que él.

-. Veo que Phoebe a logrado traerte- dijo desde atrás, él no le miro pero sonrió con ironía

-. Pues que digamos que si, quise volver a mis antiguas andanzas, ver el castillo, dormir en mi cuarto, revivir la muerte de mi madre...- contesto con voz seca y monótona, pero a la vez llena de rencor.

Era un verdadero milagro, que no haya hecho lo mismo que su hermana, en lanzarse en ataque, y por lo menos intentar golpearlo como ella, que aun que no le resulto vengar a su madre, a su padre le dolió que esta se cambiara de bando y pasara al lado contrario, al bando de la luz y en este fuera una pieza clave en muchas cosas. Pero su mente comenzó a enardecerse con solamente el hecho de haberlo vendido a Voldemort, cuando él se aferraba de uñas y dientes a una mentira antes de ser entregado a su maestro. No conoció a Voldemort hasta que cumplió 17 años, ya este con su cuerpo completo, además que sus propias fuerza y habilidades al máximo logro ayudarle a incorporar sus ahora buenas filas de mortifagos y seres mágicos.

Su padre le vendió, le vendió a aquel sujeto con tal poseer poder, cuando pequeño su pilar era su hermana, su fuerza y su gran maestría, cuando ella se fue exiliada, se quedó solo. Luego de ello, solo el recuerdo de entrenar bajo las manos de uno de los vampiros más fuertes que hubiera conocido hasta ahora. Jamás había conocido otra vida que no fuera el de recibir ordenes y no defraudar a su protegido, pero lo que conseguía de ello era poder y ser reconocido por ello, era lo que le gustaba.

-. Aun sigues con ello- obtuvo por respuesta de su padre. Él se giro contrariado y le miro como una diminuta rata, ya no era el pequeño sin poder al cuidado de su hermana mayor, ahora él era la as entre la victoria de dos bandos

-. Que aun sigo con ello- repitió de forma sarcástica y vio la mirada de su padre casi ausente, pero parado en el mismo sitio donde la había matado- perdone usted señor, que intente buscar alguna salida del arranque que os dio y la mataste delante de mi y Anari- argumento con odio contenido. Bueno, al final de todo, lo que menos pudo fue mantener la calma.

Ya no le interesaba el plan de Voldemort, en que le ayudara a buscar más información de su propio padre, ahora deseaba desquitarse.

-. Eso paso hacia años- se excuso como quien comenta el clima, y se volvió a girar

-. No me des la espalda- exclamo, a lo que el vaso de más allá explotada, derramando sangre a su alrededor

-. ¡Ten respeto con quien estas hablando!- bramo su padre sin girarse- soy tu padre quieras o no

-. Pues que buen padre me saliste- ironizo haciendo un gesto con la mano- yo no vendo a mis hijos por poder y halagos de un humano- siguió- yo no mato por capricho

-. La muerte de tu madre no fue un capricho- hablo más calmo, viendo que su hijo se estaba exaltando de más, él elevo una ceja incrédulo

-. ¿A no?- pregunto- entonces explícame, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, a mi me regalaste, a Anari la desterraste...- su padre le vio de reojo y cerro un poco los ojos, el tema de su hija era, aun, un tema delicado.

La joven había sido entrenada desde pequeña para ser la mejor guerrera y vampiro a su cuidado, pero después del incidente se le vio obligado a desterrarle y con esto, ella se reprocho uniéndose a las filas de la luz y no pareciendo contrariada por esto.

-. No tengo nada que explicarte, Fenrice, lo que hice lo hice porque quise, tu madre era una humana, un ser muy inferior a nosotros, una humana jamás puede vivir en las garras de la oscuridad porque revela más de lo verdadero, se sume y se desconecta de su verdadero nacer- siguió, aun así había mucho resentimiento en su voz- no te metas en problemas que no entiendes...-siguió casi siseando las palabras-... ¿Dime porque has venido?- pregunto cambiando el tema radicalmente, él había hecho el amago de sacar los dientes mientras intentaba contener las ganas asesina del gen vampiro- ¿Qué desea Voldemort?

-. Una milicia de 150 vampiros bien entrenados para su utilización en cualquier momento y la presencia de los 4...o sea 3 herlurea, con migo ahora- el "o sea", era su hermana. Lo dijo a propósito.

La palabra herlurea provenía del Heru o Heri de señor o señora, y Lurea oscuridad. Palabras místicas para el verdadero decir, eran guerreros y guerreras de gen vampiro que eran sometidos a tales expresiones del asesinato, que su mente era corrompida a puntos escalofriantes, solían estar apresados en lugares oscuros y frívolos en que su sed sádica no fuera corrompida, eran maniquís inexpresivos, su único ser en la vida eterna era someterse a los asesinatos de sangre molesta, como eran magos, humano y más expresamente a híbridos, aunque a ninguno de ellos hasta el momento se a quejado. Sus grandes afiliadas eran las Macil (espadas), Lango (espada ancha), Ecet (espada corta de hoja anchas) y Sicil (dagas y cuchillas pequeñas) pero solamente utilizadas en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo con quien tuviera la oportunidad de alguna de ellas, o quien alcanzara a pedir por una, su deseo era ejecutado, uno 98 de garantía a que estos guerreros mataban a su contrincante en menos de 5 minutos.

-. ¿Para que desea a mis guerreros?- pregunto un poco preocupado por el pedido de su hijo que sonreía malévolamente ante su desconcierto

-. ¿Se les pide cuenta a los esclavos por un mandato?, o solo lo hacen- pregunto con sarcasmo- quiere a Silfrid, Agamenón y Cefeida para ahora, y yo no estoy dispuesto a esperar más y ellos no han tenido una buena cacería hace 15 años, me los llevare ahora si no es mucha la molestia

-. Te los llevaras si eres capaz de apresar solamente a uno de ellos- objeto su padre de manera rabiosa, él elevo los hombros como quien lo hace todo los días y asintió

-. Bien...

(Febrix) "Un lugar silencioso, un lugar silencioso" se iba diciendo mientras habían tocado para la hora del almuerzo, había tenido dos aburridísimas horas de historia de la magia con Binns, un fantasma que hablaba y hablaba literalmente todo lo que decía el libro de ese año, en eso se lo paso observando detenidamente como el clima cambiaba, el aguacero se les venia en cima. Y después de esa clase tuvieron herbólogia, en el invernadero 6, mucha tierra, mucha humedad, y plantas exóticas muy cantarinas y asesinas que casi mataban de la risa aun grupos de Hulffepuf, al que una de las plantas cantaba una canción muy conocida por los _Muggle_s, pero así mismo atraía a unos alumnos hacia sus miles de dientes.

Ya había quedado para esa tarde ir a ver a Hagrid y a Buckhead, para pasar un rato tranquilo y maravillarse unos momentos con las criaturas extrañas y peligrosas que pudo haber conocido hasta esos momentos el semigigante, aunque a esta le digieran que un perro de tres cabeza o un dragón, no eran precisamente unas buenas macotas, y que debería de estar loco, para ella eran tan sorprendente que hasta se podría decir que compartía su locura por otras razas de seres exóticos.

Llego al único lugar en que podría estar unos momentos tranquilo, el santuario de lo Ravenclaw, y el lugar mata cráneos de los más dejado, el lugar de los libros antiguos del mundo mágico, la biblioteca. Madame Pince, una squib, delgaducha, cítrica y tan blanca que parecía nunca haber visto la luz del sol, le miro detrás de una pequeñas gafas y sonrió amablemente, al parecer la había reconocido

-. Señorita, tanto tiempo- saludo en un murmullo, dejando el gordo libro de cuero azul que tenia en el escritorio, con las palabras _"conociendo las costumbres Muggles"_

-. Madame- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa

-. Veo que ya no andamos de merodeador- recordó y la miro de arriba abajo y observo la insignia que llevaba

-. Ya no lamentablemente- contesto con una sonrisa más bien fingida- pero me preguntaba, si aun no le importaba algunas intromisiones en el sección prohibida- eso lo dijo con una voz tan melosa que solo ocupaba en algunas ocasiones y quien le había enseñado hablar así, y conseguir lo que quería, nadie más, y nadie menos que Sirius Black. La mujer le miro tres segundo su mirada se ensombreció- como los viejos tiempos- recordó colocando la carita en aumento, la mujer sonrió

-. ¿Vas a buscar...

-. Lo de siempre, no le hago mal a nadie- contesto- quien sabe después me hago una buena historiadora

-. Bien, bien, tu padre es una excelente persona, y ya que te conoces la biblioteca como nadie, pero procura que nadie más te vea, lo que me faltase es que se rumoree que se han abierto libros antiguos

-. No se preocupe solo los de siempre- contesto y se alejo de allí

Solo habían algunos grupos de alumnos que la observaban solo de reojo y volvían a sus deberes, ella se recorrió un par de galerías de la vieja y roñosa biblioteca, que el olor a polvo, humedad y antigüedad le era mucho más tranquilizador. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban en los vídriales, y el día no parecía querer cambiar, el otoño ya estaba allí. Doblo un estate, y ahí en el fondo después de los libros de la historia de la magia, en que los alumnos no parecían mayormente interesados, había un cartel, "Sección prohibida", y una puerta de reja tapaba todo ese sector, para la entrada. Los ojos se le iluminaron y se encamino al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, gracias a la bibliotecaria. La sección prohibida, era prohibida, _-eso es obvio-_ ya que en el habían los libros de magia negra, más peligrosos de todos, el Ministerio los había enviado porque en su propia mini biblioteca era un lugar de orden publico y de por si de magos que se hayan en el proceso de la oscuridad. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, esos libros deberían de estar en otro lugar, pero ahí no era precisamente el lugar más normal las raíces de las magia futura estaban en un colegio. Pero dejando eso de lado ella se iba directamente a una esquina de este, en que los libros de seres nocturnos se hayan apilados, y una de sus más interesantes búsquedas era encontrar aunque era muy improbable una cura para los hombres lobo, pero nadie se mataba por la búsqueda de algo, ahí también había encontrado libros de la guerra de los fundadores, en que su nombre era pronunciado, pero jamás los leía completamente siempre había ese miedo, a las leyendas de la antigüedad. Cerro con cuidado la verja detrás de ella, cuando esta una habitación rectangular, una mesa alargada en el medio y 4 estantes en cada pared de la fría piedra, se le prendían pequeños focos.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz desde la esquina. Ella dio un salto en su lugar a lo que su corazón estallaba por el susto, no la había sentido. La vampira más allá con un libro en mano y la varita en la otra le miraba entre los cabellos cortos- creí que este era un sector prohibido para los alumnos

-. Lo es- contesto secamente- ¿Y tu?- pregunto adentrándose y dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa

-. Para los profesores no es prohibido, solo e venido a darme una vuelta, pero tu pareces interesada en otra cosa

-. Y a ti que te importa- contesto sulfurarte

-. Creo que ese libro por allá te interese- apuntando al mismísimo libro que ella nunca terminaba de leer,_ "los porvenires de la historia, la segunda venida de la oscuridad" _ de D. Kamus. Ella le miro con odio, pero se contuvo

-. No me interesa- contesto con amargura contenida

-. Es insólito que tu madre te haya puesto el mismo nombre de la fénix de ojos rojos que sale en la leyenda, ¿Le preguntaste alguna vez porque?- siguió, a la chica las palabras de la vampira le estaban doliendo. Eso era verdad, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a su madre porque le había llamado igual que esa fénix

-. No, y te digo que no me interesa- musito con la voz media quebrada

-. Lamentable- soltó la mujer y se puso a mirar el libro nuevamente. Ella la miro de arriba abajo cuando una sobresalir de la túnica le llamo la atención, era un punta de cuero, las mismas puntas que se utilizan de funda para las espadas- a tu madre le encantaba esa leyenda, yo creo que por eso se caso con tu padre, porque le gustaban los híbridos.

Eso fue lo que colmo el vaso. Sintió hervirle la sangre de un momento a otro, una nube extraña subió a sus ojos despejando claramente la forma de la mujer, en su cabeza algo parecido al choque de una tormenta, y en tres pasos se había lanzado en pos de la vampira, sus manos habían tomado la forma de cuando estaba transformada por la excepción que las uñas habían crecido unos 5 centímetros, y sentía cosquillas en ellas, como si algo bullera, su cara igual sentía como algo en ella salía, pero no se preocupo de ello ahora. La vampira le vio acercarse y dándole la sutileza de ser verdad, blandía con una mano, una lujosa espada de acero, la empuñadura era formada por unos onix negros y la formación de púas al final. Había alcanzado a duras penas en detenerse a un par de milímetros del preciado filo, la mujer tenia el codo de lado, y sonreía con "¿Admiración?". Ella en cambio se había dado el susto de vida, cuando había logrado calcular su cuerpo para detenerse de estoque, al no sentir dolor por lo que seria un cuello degollado, su respiración se había acelerado de tal manera que ahora ver el acero tan cerca la tenia agarrotada

-. Excelentes reflejos- comento y bajo la espada con un grácil movimiento- no lo decía en serio- siguió como quien comenta el clima, y volvió a la funda la espada. Ella aun así parecía medir bien lo que cursaba por su cuerpo, la adrenalina aun pasaba a grandes tramos y las manos se le habían acalambrado

-. Eres una maldita- musito, y sintió como sus ojos volvían a su forma real- no vuelvas a dudar del cariño de mis padre, tú no estuviste allí esa noche- siguió y dio un paso hacia atrás lo suficientemente lejos para la estocada de aquella espada. La mujer le miro seria y cerro el libro de golpe

-. ¿Y al parecer tu si?- pregunto y con un delgado dedo le apunto a la cicatriz que tenia en el cuello, que con todo el ajetreo la bufanda se le había caído. Ella se dio vuelta sobre si, y vio la bufanda en el suelo, para salir corriendo detrás de esa, al girarse para volver a ver a mujer, el libro ya hacia arriba de la mesa, pero ella ya no estaba.

-. Vampiros...- escupió con desagrado.

(Fenrice) Las tres figuras estaban frente a él, lo único que podía llamar al color de esa parte, era las afiladas armas que poseían los tres, dos hombres y una dama al centro. Su padre en su asiento con una mano en la barbilla, y Phoebe a su lado parada mirándoles levemente con el ceño fruncido. Él estaba en la otra esquina

-. Es una batalla tres contra uno, ¿Fenrice, no utilizaras armas?- pregunto su padre con el ceño fruncido, al ver como se apretaba las manos como arreglándose los dedos.

Él en cambio sonrió, dio un paso adelante, coloco una rodilla en el suelo, y puso una mano en este mismo, al ir levantándose un espiral de energía se iba acumulado debajo de su mano y sacándola de la nada, una gloriosa espada plateada de un porte mayormente grande, con un filo extraordinario. La espada plateada era de un doble filo, destellante y de una empuñadura que dejaba ver en ella las marcas de dos alas de murciélago que remediaban para sujetarle, parecía sumamente pesada, pero él la levanto con una mano y con una sonrisa muy superior se la poso en el hombro derecho.

-. Listo- anuncio

-. El niño tiene trucos de magia- se mofo Agamenón. Parecía él más viejo, de complexión musculosa, mirada seria y barbilla cuadrada, ojos café y una melena negra. Vestía de verde oscuro, igual que los otros dos. Y sus armas era una Ecet, una espada corta de hoja ancha, muy magullada

-. Más que magia- siguió él- es la mitad de la luna- siguió con una sonrisa de añoranza

-. Romántico, igualmente- siguió Cefeida. Tenia el cabello ondulado, abultado y canoso, de rasgos exóticos, los ojos plomizos, y los pómulos algo sobresaliente. Vestía con un escote y una larga falda. Sus armas dos Sicil, dagas pequeñas y resquebrajadas.

-. Mucha charla- les corto Febreric- comenzad...

Febreric, no pudo más que sentirse completamente orgulloso por la fuerza de su hijo al igual la más pura rabia al ver que en menos de un minuto ya acababa con Agamenón, lanzándolo contra la muralla y allí amarrándolo con fuertes cadenas de energía. Una velocidad, destreza con la espada que eran reafirmante de que era el fénix de plata. El turno de Cefeida junto con Silfrid, este ultimo poseía cierta incertidumbre que no paso desapercibida para Fenrice que con una sonrisa en el rostro se escapaba y atacaba a los dos vampiros como si estuvieran jugando, el vampiro como de su "edad" (irónico) de rostro serio, ojos negros algo entrecerrados y cabello corto y azabache, era muy rápido pero se complementaba con la vampira que solía dejar uno que otro grito agudo por no poder darle con sus espadas. Cuando ya se aburría se coloco detrás de Cefeida y dejo escapar una poca cantidad de energía, que la desplomo inmóvil en el suelo. Pero ahora cuando veía el cuerpo de la vampira ahí tirado logro moverse hacia un lado, a lo que un placa de unos 30 cm, de diámetro pasaba rozando por su lado como si fuera un boomerang, se giro con la espada en alto cuando a 5 metros más lejos de él, Silfrid, levantaba la mano y el boomerang llegaba a él causándole cero daño ante el filo perceptible de la extraña espada que cuando llego a su mano era una larga y desdeñosa espada de plata. **(NA: casi todas sus armas eran de plata, ya que la plata son una de las pocas cosas que los hombre lobo hacían daño). ** Para que mentir con él, se agracio mucho en poder, mucho más rápido de lo que había demostrado, equilibrio espectacular, pero ya cuando se hacia muy largo el combate, poso la mano en el suelo, y una fuerte descarga de energía dejo noqueado al vampiro. Levantándose con elegancia y haciendo esfumar la espada, con una sonrisa que no se podía quitar nadie, miro a su padre quien fruncía cada vez más la cejas al ver que sus orgullos de vampiro eran derrotados solo por una persona que parecía jugar con ello.

-. Vete- fue lo único que dijo el hombre a lo que las cadenas y los descansares de los Herlureas se debían ir con él

-. Adiós padre...

(Febrix) Corría con rapidez por las piedras de la salida del colegio, a lo que veía el humo de la casa del semigigante jugar por entre la lluvia de otoño, con la bufanda tapándole la mitad de la cara y el vaho escapándose por entre la tela.

Había acabado las clases por hoy, después de una extraña clases de Adivinación con un centauro, que además de mirarle un tanto serio, ella comprendió que no era mejor hablar mucho ni acercarse tan poco, por lo que se mantuvo lo más lejos posible en su sala, la más extraña que había visto ante entonces.

Pero bien, después de eso, ahora, iba corriendo para tener la tarde con Hagrid y de por si olvidarse de la vampira, tal vez en la tarde haría los trabajos que le habían mandado a hacer, pero eso no le preocupaba ahora.

Algo calada había llegado donde el semigigante, mientras Fang le lamía las manos al entrar en la casa y colocarse delante de la chimenea prendida.

- ¿Y Harry?- pregunto éste mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate bien recibida por la licántropa

-. No tengo idea- contesto como si nada y le dio una sorbo a la taza y se giraba para calentarse delante ahora, escucho el suspiro de parte del semigigante

-. Buckhead te a reconocido, a estado algo impaciente desde ayer- comento

-. Me alegro e tenido unas ganas tremendas de estar un rato con él- contesto la con una sonrisa- ¿Podemos ir a verlo ya?- pregunto girándose con carita de suplica repertorio de Sirius.

A veces le llegaba a adorar a ese hombre, había hecho de casi un año de estar encerrada en casa los días más alegres de su vida, un cómico nato y con su padre hacían las cosas más entretenida que nunca, era la primera vez en su vida desde la muerte de su madre que había escuchado reírse a su padre con todas las ganas, pero aun así intentaba no pensar y pasaba por alto que estaba muerto, para ella él aun estaba escapando del ministerio y nadie le quitaría aquello de la cabeza.

Al salir de la casa, sintió la presencia de una persona corriendo hacia ellos, cuando completamente calado hasta los huesos, con el cabello azabache por la cara tapándole la cicatriz y los ojos verdes exaltando en sus cuencas, aparecía Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

-. Harry- saludo el semigigante- justo íbamos a ver a Buckhead me alegro que hallas venido

-. Lo siento por el retraso, Hermione fue a la biblioteca y Ron estaba regañando con ella- contesto algo jadeante, y le miro ella solo le dio una inspección con la mirada y seguía al hombre que comenzaba a bajar unas escaleras de lodo, que se hacían algo resbaladizas con el agua .

Bajaron hasta un pequeño claro entre los primeros árboles de la linde del bosque, ahí en una esquina, la figura magistral del hipogrifo hacia eco en las penumbras del bosque, estaba completamente seco, ya que los árboles no permitían la entrada del agua a ese sector, movía un poco las alas, pero aun no les miraba. Este mismo elevo su cara de águila hacia ellos y dio un par de pasos al reconocer al trío. Al mismo tiempo y ni que se hayan puesto de acuerdo los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia para acercarse a este, que con una reverencia mucho más grande la normal les daba permiso para esto. Harry que siempre le tuvo mucho respeto al hipogrifo se acerco más despacio hacia él, pero la chica mucho más rápido y con una sonrisa se acerco a este que con el pico le pego cariñosamente al lado de la cara y esta como con una abrazo le acaricio el costado, cuando él ya hacia delante este hizo exactamente lo mismo con él, pero le quedo mirando con aquellos ojos anaranjado y vio la tristeza marcado en ello, el también echaba de menos a Sirius.

-. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntaba la chica desde su lado este golpeo el suelo como respondiendo- ¿Bien no? Ahora ya no estas encerrado- contesto ella misma

-. ¿Han pensado algún nombre?- pregunto el semigigante, viendo a los dos chicos impartiendo caricias y mimos al hipogrifo

-. Stormnigth- contesto Harry de pronto, a lo que Hagrid movía la cara hacia arriba haber si sonaba el nombre

-. ¿Qué piensas tu Febrix?- pregunto el semigigante

-. Porque me preguntas a mi, pregúntale a Buckhead es él el del nuevo nombre- contesto la chica, pero por el tono se notaba que no estaba enojada

-. Bien Buckhead, ¿Te gusta Stormnigth?- pregunto Harry, y este le miro para luego mover la pata en acertamiento

-. Perfecto- siguió Hagrid- Stormnigth entonces.


	8. Tu destino

**Capítulo 8:**_** "No puedes escapar de tu pasado"**_

(Harry) Iban ambos subiendo las escaleras que los llevarían a sus habitaciones, se le había hecho algo larga la visita con Hagrid, por que ya había atardecido, y el semigigante los había ido a dejar a las puertas, con las palabras "nunca más" en su boca, ya que lo podía meter en serios problemas.

Al escuchar los comentarios de Hagrid junto con Febrix y las interferencias de él, se había olvidado que aquella noche daba su acertamiento o negamiento a las palabras de su profesora. Pero, al estar al lado de la joven le había dado esa seguridad que necesitaba, aquella que tal vez le serviría para vivir, pero la cual tendría que utilizarla, y eso le iba en contra, él quería mucho a Remus, y nunca le podría quitar a su única familia y así mismo lo único que le quedaba era negarse, talvez cobardemente pero no quería que más personas sufrieran por él.

Caminaban juntos por el ultimo pasillo antes de llegar a la Sala común, la chica no hablaba ni menos él, sabia que estaban enojado por la pelea de la mañana, pero ella tampoco parecía muy dolida con ello o sabia camuflar muy bien sus sentimientos.

-. No estoy enojada con tigo Potter- musito antes de entrar en la sala- no me interesa de que bando esta o no...

-. Yo no estoy en el bando de los vampiros- le corto él tajante, y ambos se miraron

-. ¿Entonces debo pensar que estas en el mío?- pregunto incrédula

-. No estoy en ninguno de los dos, no conozco nada de ambos, no se porque hay esa pelea entre sus dos razas, por ello no estoy en ninguna. Si tu padre es mi amigo, es porque es como es él, no porque sea un ...

-. Calla- le espeto la otra, jalándolo a la pared, y tapándose en las sombras- no hables de mi padre tan fuerte. Aquí hay oídos más agudos que los míos- susurro y tras dar una mirada salió de ahí- tan solo Potter, no te metas en batallas que no te corresponden- y diciendo esto se alejo, anuncio la contraseña y se adentro en la sala común

-. Me encantaría que no me correspondiera- murmuro y miro la hora, bufo, debía ir con la profesora.

(Fenrice) El ambiente era completo silencio, él, en una esquina observando como Agamenón, Cefeida y Silfrid estaban de rodillas frente al señor oscuros, en sus brazos izquierdos crecía la ya reconocida serpiente y calavera, la marca tenebrosa.

-. Ustedes- siseo el hombre- manejaran parte de mis ejércitos, ustedes estarán bajo el mando de Fenrice y después de él solo seré yo, su presa, por ahora, serán los humanos que yo ordene desaparecer de esta faz, nadie más.

-. Licántropos señor, ¿Qué hay de ellos?- pregunto Silfrid, él sintió un escalofrió. Ese vampiro le daba escalofríos

-. Solo un tiempo más, y se darán un buen festín...- dijo y miro penetrantemente a él. Sin querer él sintió un malestar en su interior, en su mente, una joven que miraba en esos instantes la luna casi llena.

(Harry) La mujer seguía inamovible, él estaba frente a ella, no sabiendo que hacer o que decir, no reparaba en lo que acaba de hacer, asombrado, asustado, atónito. Las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo a una velocidad que le pareció eterna, el ruido a metal caer, él retrocediendo y la mujer esta vez sonriendo le miro.

-. Bien, Harry, veo que tienes potencial- musito, luego de que la herida que crecía en su brazo se sanara a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-. ¿Estas-estas...

-. Bien, no pasa nada- recogió la espada, una espada de un metal duro, en el puño habían incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes, la espada de Godric Gryffindor- ten- le entrego nuevamente esta- veo que tienes facilidad con la espada eso es bueno, muy bueno

-. Yo no...

-. Un accidente, relájate no fue nada, es nuestra primera clase... y no la ultima

Se relajo un poco y trato de calmar un poco los nervios que tenía a flor de piel, le había atacado así como así, no recordaba tener tal manejo de la espada, aunque es tan bien cierto, que ella no se había movido casi nada.

-. Bien... es hora de que te presente a la mía- musito y dejo ver en una de sus manos la espada, aquella que casi había cortado el cuello de Febrix aquella misma tarde. Él dejo escapar un signo de exclamación- estamos en una guerra en que estas preciosuras serán muy utilizadas, especialmente por lo vampiros

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-. Plata, espadas de plata una de las pequeñas cosas que hiere profundamente o mata a los Hombre-lobo transformados y la gracia de los vampiros serviría de algo

-. ¿Febrix?¿Tiene una?- pregunto

-. No, su espada aparecerá cuando de verdad la necesite, en un caso de necesidad urgente- se poso una mano en la barbilla

-. ¿Qué armas son buena contra los vampiros?- pregunto. Esta misma se detuvo y le miro de reojo- o sea... no creas que...

-. Jajaja, no te preocupes... haber... un hecho es la luz solar, mata o quema profundamente, cualquier estaca que atraviese ciertos puntos vitales de un vampiro, corazón, garganta, cerebro- él le miro como si estuviera hablando de alguna película- aunque no lo creas algunos _Muggle_s tienes razón sobre la caza de vampiros, otra cosa, usualmente la más utilizada por los licántropos es cierta planta que se aplicaba debajo de las uñas, un solo corte y el veneno se expandiría rápidamente por las venas matando el tejido corporal y por ende destruyéndolo completamente- se llevo una mano al mentón- esa son las más antiguas y utilizadas

-. ¿Cómo se llama la planta?

-. Asmorrea o planta de la vida, algo difícil de encontrar, no para los licántropos claro esta ya que posee un olor muy dulce y lo encuentran rápidamente en las raíces de los árboles antiguos.

**Viernes 5 de Septiembre**

(Febrix) Aquella noche tenia la transformación, había cursado 3 días desde que habían ido a ver a Hagrid y por cosas de materia no había podido ir a verle nuevamente.

Lo ultimo, el ministro Cornelius Fudge había dejado su puesto para que en una semana se consiguiera nuevamente a un ministro, la mala noticia aquel día de luna llena lo habían encontrado muerto en un callejón, en síntomas muy extraños eso sí, o sea, vampiros.

Lo ultimo de Harry, si no fuera porque no había cursado luna llena desde que le veía así juraría que tenia los síntomas pre-transformación, unas ojeras marcadas, comía muy poco y estaba realmente en otro mundo, verdaderamente no había querido preocuparse pero era un tema que había tocado ya con él, si, tan bien el ojiverde no se había olvidado de día en que no le llevara la poción aunque le hubiera pedido más veces que no era necesario, él tan solo, no le hacia caso. Pero su estado últimamente le preocupaba, de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no lo lograba se pasaba minutos enteros observándole, recibiendo sus latidos pausados y repentinamente acelerados, su amiga Hermione había susurrado algo de pesadillas, pero Ron le había negado.

Ahora estaba sentada junto a Amy en una clase de pociones. Snape merodeaba a Harry, incitando para que éste se equivocara, ella solo no le despegaba los ojos de encima

-. ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica

-. ¿Eso que?- pregunto ella

-. Esa mirada, yo la conozco- susurro- no le haz quitado la mirada a Potter

-. No, no es eso... -comenzó repentinamente nerviosa observando el caldero

-. Claro que no- le miro de lado- esa mirada se parece mucho a la mía, cuando veo a mi hermanita pequeña, una mirada preocupada, ¿Qué te preocupa de Potter? Aunque tan poco hay que ser un genio para saberlo, esta deplorable ¿No es cierto?- ella solo asintió- Tay supone que debe estar muy agobiado por algo y Andrus jura que hay un grupo de Slytherin que lo buscan para a poco menos que matar, creo que esta algo paranoico- ella sonrió sin querer

-. Muchas risas veo por aquí, señorita Ielf- susurro alguien detrás de ella- pero su poción no es ni acercadle a lo que esperaba de usted señorita Nels- la chica se ruborizo- si no terminan o mejoran esto sé ira con cero- miro su poción y luego a las dos- ambas- se encamino- linda noche para un paseo por la luna- susurro ella se crispo y le miro con odio- 15 minutos- notifico a todos.

Bueno, hicieron todo cuanto pudieron con la poción. Un 8, pero era mejor que Potter y Weasley los cuales para su primera nota en pociones ya se iban con un 0. Pero por lo menos ahora tenían una hora de almuerzo donde terminaría de pagar su frustración. Ella estaba preocupada, pues no había recibido nota alguna de su padre y no le gustaba eso, siempre se mantenían muy comunicados, además que no sabía lo que andaba haciendo, o donde estaba.

Sentada con Hermione a su lado, quien leía el profeta, buscando alguna buena información para comentarla con el grupo. Ella ahora miraba su comida con desagrado, esa noche habría transformación y no tenia ni la menor idea donde la pasaría.

-. ¡Hey!- llamo Hermione- Amelia Bones se postula para ministra

-. ¿Amelia? Ella no pertenece... - comenzó Ron, levantando la cara de la comida

-. Sí, a ese mismo- le corto Hermione- debe ser algún tipo de movimiento para tener informe completo del ministerio, además encuentro que Amelia sería una buena ministra de magia

-. Con que no sea otro bobalicón como Fudge yo estoy muy de acuerdo- comento Harry, uniéndose a la conversación, ella se percato de algo que no se había dado cuenta en el chico, por ello mismo no escucho lo siguiente que decía Hermione

-. Tan bien esta un sujeto de apellido Aedem, no sale mucho de él. Pero tan bien esta muy aceptado por la comunidad mágica...mmm... nunca había escuchado hablar de el.

(Harry) Le dolían horriblemente las muñecas, desde ya 4 días que llevaba el mecanismo de entrenamiento con Anari, y tener sujeta en su mano la espada a cada segundo, cuando este le enviaba una estocada y debía arremeter, sin tener que dejar caer la espada no era algo agradable, tenia que estar usando un ungüento que le había entregado la mujer, para que el dolor disminuyera hasta que se acostumbrara pero no lograba mucho. Igual que su apetito y su sueño, eran deplorables, no comía tan solo porque no tenia ganas, y no dormía porque sentía que estaba muy débil y que Voldemort podría entrar muy rápido en su mente, era algo así como una paranoia exagerada, se sentía así, sabia que le mentía a sus amigos, la media-vampira había colocado un muñeco en su cama cada noche en que se iba cuando Ron dormía, se colocaba la capa invisible y se marchaba al aula de defensa donde tenia aquellas clases con la mujer. Había tenido conversaciones con Febrix, sobre que igual cada mañana iba por su poción, a la cual le acompañaba Anari, para que Snape no se pasara de banda, hasta el momento solo se recluía a entregarlo, comentar algo y sacarlos de su aula lo más rápido posible.

El revolotear de unas alas le llamo la atención, era Hedwig. Extraño. La correspondencia solo llegaba en la mañana, cuando su ave se abrió paso entre él y Ron, le quito una carta que llevaba, pero esta no era para él, si no para la chica que estaba delante de él.

-. Toma- le estiro la carta a Febrix, quien pareció noqueada

-. ¿Qué...

-. Para ti- siguió. La chica con algo de miedo tomo la carta, Hedwig le pidió un mimo para luego acarrear el vuelo nuevamente.

Al abrir la carta se percato por la letra que era de su padre, sintió un calor en su estomago intenso. Felicidad y pena:

_Querida hija:_

_Espero que esta primera semana la hallas pasado bien_

_Aunque se que no te alegra espero que sepas que es_

_Un bien para ti y una tranquilidad para mi que este_

_Bajo el mando del director Dumblendore. Yo ahora_

_Estoy muy lejos de ti, en el otro lado del país no os_

_Puedo decir mucho, pero te diré que estoy bien y entero _

_Y que nos veremos muy pronto. Intenta pasar tranquila_

_Este día, y sigue las ordenes que te den, es por tu bien._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte, especialmente a Harry_

_y discúlpame por utilizar su lechuza. Un beso_

_Tu padre._

Doblo la carta y la guardo en su túnica con un suspiro resignado, "sigue las ordenes que te den" claras palabras de: "no desobedezcas a la chupa-sangre de tu profesora". Un escalofrío le surco la espina y miro a Harry.

-. Mi padre pide que lo perdones por utilizar tú lechuza y te manda saludos a ti y a todos- susurro. El chico asintió.

Cuando se iba a levantar para ir a dar una vuelta, ya que el mareo se hacia incesante y los olores cada vez más fuertes. Otra carta apareció delante de ella, pero no solo de ella, si no delante de Harry igual.

"Hoy ve a la aula de Defensa a las 9". Después de leerla la carta se desintegro, lo mismo paso con la de Potter.

(Harry)"Hoy no hay clases, descansa". La carta se desintegro, mientras levantaba la mirada a la mesa de los profesores, pero Anari no estaba, volvió su mirada a la licántropa, esta ya no estaba.

-. ¡Hey! Potter- la voz de un chico le llamo la atención, era de Taylor, quien se sentaba al lado de el otro chico de 7, Andrus- Mc. Gonagall te busca, dijo que fueras a su despacho- él asintió y se levanto con algo de flojera.

Llego al despacho de la jefa de su casa, verdaderamente no entendía porque le llamo la mujer, pero tocando la puerta, la voz de esta le dio la pasada.

-. Bueno días Potter- saludo la mujer que se mantenía sentada en su despacho, revisando unos papeles sin levantar la mirada

-. Buenos días profesora- contesto él y se acerco. La mujer le mostró un asiento

-. Bien espero que sepas porque te mande a llamar- la mujer aun no levantaba la mirada de sus papeles, pero cuando lo hizo se le quedo observando detenidamente- ¡¿Pero niño que te a pasado?!- pregunto algo alarmada. Él dio un salto en la silla por esto

-. ¿A mi? Nada profesora

-. ¿Pero mira tu cara? Pareces que no hayas dormido en días, ¿Estas bien?- él asintió, esta presiono los labios como si se aguantara para no darle una charla sobre su estado- bien... bueno, a lo que te mande a llamar... espero que estés conciente, que el hecho que la ex- profesora Dolores Umbridge os allá retirado de tu cargo de buscador, no pensaras que esto seguirá ahora- a él verdaderamente se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle que ya no era integrante del equipo, por lo que su estado desfalleció un poco- ahora que el equipo no tiene capitán, ya que Angelina se retiro el año pasado y mis dos golpeadores se fugaron del colegio, espero que estés preparado para poder guiar a vuestro equipo- "vuestro equipo" pensó... segundos después su cara se fue iluminando entre el desconcierto y la alegría

-. Mi equipo...-susurro con la garganta apretada

-. Si Potter, tu equipo, de ahora en adelante eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor

-. ¿Pero debe haber otros?, ¡¿Alicia?!- pregunto algo acelerado por aquella información

-. No desea el puesto, ella dijo que seguramente tu eras el más indicado para este cargo y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, Capitán- le hizo entrega de una banda. La banda del capitán y la percha de "C" en dorado- espero que te puedas hacer algo de tiempo Potter, necesitas dos golpeadores y un cazador, date tu tiempo para las elecciones, pero el primer partido es antes de navidad contra Ravenclaw.

Él aun algo alucinado, ni se percato cuando llego a su sala común, donde Hermione estaba con Elen, la primera convenciéndola de unirse a la P.E.D.D.O., mientras Ron compartía unos comentarios con Taylor.

-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?- pregunto su amiga- ¿Qué te dijo Mc. Gonagall?- él busco con la mirada a Ron, quien tan bien le miraba, le mostró la percha. Ron abrió la boca de golpe y luego con un grito se le lanzo en sima- ¿Pero que les pasa?

-. Hermione!!- grito Ron, mientras atrapaba bajo uno de sus brazos a Harry- ¡Harry es capitán del equipo!

-. Wua!- comento Neville

-. O!! Harry me alegro mucho por ti- aclamo Hermione mientras se levantaba para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo- espero que con esto tengas mayor responsabilidad

-. Si pues ellos, los responsables- comento éste mientras buscaba con la mirada a otra persona sin querer. Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Hermione rió

-. O! Tío esto esta súper, ¿Me dejaras hacer las pruebas?

-. Tu estas loco, tu ya eres parte del equipo

-. ¡¡Mira Ginny!!- grito Ron, cuando entre la pelirroja junto a Amy- Harry es el nuevo capitán

-. En hora buena, Harry- le felicito la pelirroja

-. Ya era hora de buena noticias- comento Hermione- hablando de hora, se nos hace tarde, nos toca Herbología- todos los jóvenes presentes de 6° se miraron y salieron de corrido de la habitación hacia los invernaderos.

(Febrix) Se dirigía a los invernaderos, mientras recorría un antiguo camino que solía tomar cuando iba a la casa de Hagrid, tenía el cuerpo pesado he iba lento. Aquella noche tenia transformación, usualmente se la pasaba acostada, hasta que ya siendo hora, se iba al sótano, donde encerrando a su padre bien, se iba a el otro lado y se encerraba ella, dejando las llaves lejanas, para cuando se des transformaba podía volver a ser libres. Era una de las pocas transformaciones en que no la pasaba cerca de su padre y una de las pocas en que no estaba descansando, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, esta clase y luego se iría acostar para pedirle a Sombras que la despertara antes de las nueve.

Un ruido le llamo la atención, levanto la vista justo en el momento en que algo salido del castillo tomaba el vuelo, a una rapidez vertiginosa saco la varita, apunto y cuando enfoco se percato que era un murciélago, sonrió con algo de sadismo

**-. MORTIS**- grito. Un rayo amarillo salió de su varita pero en ultimo momento, sintió la presencia de la profesora que le jalo la mano, por lo que el hechizo se desvió- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto en un gruñido, la vampira se retiro hacia atrás, cuando ella misma le apuntaba con la varita sin ganas de bajarla.

-. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?- pregunto sin mostrarse afectada

-. Eso no era obvio, no me gusta que me mandes tus mascotitas a vigilarme- volvió gruñir amenazándola

-. Ese murciélago no es mío, yo no tengo mascotas- contesto fríamente

-. ¿Entonces porque no me permitiste que acabara con un murciélago más en este mundo?

-. Eres impertinente, que no te fijas, ese murciélago te vigila, por lo que hay alguien quien sigue tus pasos, descúbrelo y luego lo matas- le gruño. Ella bajo la varita al percatarse de que tenía razón y siguió caminando- Te espero, esta tarde, vamos a ir a la casa de los gritos

-. ¿A la casa de los gritos?- pregunto, luego lo pensó- ¿Sabes? No necesito tu compañía se donde queda y mi padre me enseño a pasar por aquella salida, no necesito que me lleves...-no alcanzo a terminar, cuando la vampira la atrapaba del cuello y la levantaba chocándola contra un tronco.

Ella dejo caer la varita, mientras sus sentidos se vieron completamente enfocados en la mujer que le cortaba la respiración, sus manos alrededor del brazo de ella.

-. Escúchame bien, insolente yo a ti no te caigo bien, ni tu a mi, pero le prometí a tu padre que te iba a cuidar y quieras o no lo voy a hacer, así que comienza cambiar tu actitud que ya no eres la pequeña no existo- la soltó.

Ella con un gran bocado de aire se resbalo por el árbol, tosiendo y sintiendo como sus pulmones volvía a tener oxigeno, como el mareo se desvanecía lentamente, busco la varita con su mirada. La vampira aun seguía allí, frente a ella.

-. Espero que te haya quedado claro, Hoy a las 9- desapareció en una bruma

-. Maldita- gimió, mientras se ponía en pie y recogía su varita

(Otros X)

-.¿Viste eso?- pregunto alguien quien se mantenía oculto detrás de los invernaderos

-. Sí, extraño ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-. No se pero esa profesora si que tiene fuerza, sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho Ielf... ninguna parece contenta

-. Ven, vamos viene hacia acá

-. Querido amigo, creo que tenemos algo que hacer en este colegio

-. Ya lo creo...

(Febrix) Llego a su habitación a poco menos que echando maldiciones a cualquier ser que se le atreviera a cruzar palabra con ella, se estiro en la cama y se quedo observando el techo, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello. Como le odiaba, la odiaba... ¡AH! Jamás había tenido tanto odio con alguien, ¡jamás! Se giro en la cama, envuelta en la rabia y el mareo de la transformación, debía relajarse, si, eso era lo indicado... relajarse...¡Maldita! se volvió a girar, estaba caliente, su rostro estaba ardiendo. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, por ahí la esencia de Amy

-. Eps!, Febrix, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verla tan acelerada sobre su cama

-. Sí- contesto casi en un gruñido, sin verle, sentía que su vista había cambiado un tanto

-. ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto pacíficamente

-. No es por molestar Amy, pero me gustaría estar sola

-. Ha! entiendo, bien, nos vemos- ella levanto una mano como diciendo adiós.

(Harry) Estaba observando un partido de ajedrez entre Ron y Taylor, cuando Amy bajo algo seria, mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás. Andrus quien hablaba con Hermione sobre la muerte del ministro y las futuras elecciones. Él había visto cierto negativismo en Febrix, desde que le había visto en herbología, Neville le había comentado algo a Seamus, ella casi se los come con la mirada, hoy había luna llena, pero se veía más extraña de lo normal. Amy se sentó en una de las butacas a su lado, y dio una mirada hacía arriba algo consternada

-. Uff- suspiro. Él le miro

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intentando pasar desapercibido un tema en especial

-. Creo que Febrix se enojo con migo por lo de pociones, ese profesor nos bajo la nota por una estupidez

-. ¿Estas segura que es por eso?- pregunto. Ron alentaba a su rey para que hiciera añicos al peón de Taylor

-. He ido arriba y estaba algo extraña, me pidió algo que me pareció un gruñido a que si la podía dejar sola...

-. Ho!- exclamo, entendiendo. No se sentía bien por lo de la luna llena- ya mañana estará mejor- intento calmarla ella no tenía la culpa por el mal genio de la licántropa

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto- creo que es por ti...- a él pareció que le hubieran pegado con algo, porque le costo captar las palabras

-. ¿Por mi?- pregunto

-. Se la pasa mirándote, inspeccionándote y no le niego estas horrible Potter, seguro que duermes bien

-. Sí... bueno creo que subiré a descansar- se levanto y fue hasta el cambio de damas a varones.

Si no recordaba mal ningún varón podía subir a las piezas de chicas, por lo que se le sería algo imposible poder hablar con Febrix...mmm... ¿que podía hacer?

-. ¿Te ocurre algo Potter?- la voz provino de atrás, se giro era Elen

-. no...- negó no sabiendo que más decir

-. Potter eres tan predecible, ven te llevare con ella

-. ¿Qué?

-. Con Ielf... ¿Quieres hablar con ella, cierto?- él ahora si que estaba desencajado- muy rápido, te quisiste venir de la sala común... muy rápido, para ir a descansar luego de hablar con Nels, si hubieras sido más disimulado hubiera pasado por alto tu preocupación por ella

-. Yo... no... se que decir- comenzó llevándose una mano a los lentes para recomponerlos en un acto mecánico

-. No digas nada, ven- le tendió una mano, a lo que él algo nervioso la tomo, sintió un escalofrió por la espina. A la escalera no le paso nada.

(Febrix) Apretaba las sabanas en busca de algo para aplacar ese calor insoportable que le había subido al cuerpo, se sofocaba, ¿Qué ocurría? Algo iba mal, levanto una mano, esta se había transformado... ¡no podía estar mutando allí! No ahí... el olor y pisadas de dos personas que conocía le hizo dar un salto en la cama y parecía que estuviera flotando cuando entro en el baño la puerta de la habitación dejaba entrar a Lansten y Potter

-. Bien... te dejo- la chica se iba, sintió claramente como Potter emanaba cierto miedo, pero no lo demostró cuando se acerco a el baño donde estaba ella

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto tocando la puerta. Ella retrocedió, a lo que chocando con el lavabo se giro, envió un grito- ¡Febrix!- llamo Harry y abrió la puerta de golpe, extraño ya que le había puesto seguro pero eso ahora no le importaba

Sus manos blancas y medias transformadas eran pasadas por varios tipos de ruinas antiguas, mientras se tocaba el rostro que lo tenía igual, sus ojos, su ojos habían dejado de tener algo dentro estaban completamente rojos sangre, como si no tuviera ni iris ni cornea, su cabello se había acortado a niveles poco éticos hasta para ella y las mechas plateadas se habían desaparecido, solo lo tenía negro brillante. Mantenía sus facciones de transformación pero no estaba transformada, o sea así no quedaba transformada, ella siempre se veía en el agua o pedazos de vidrio, no quedaba así.

-. Fe...-comenzó Harry, cuando se giro para verle. Desde hay todo fue extraño.

Ella vio en aquel chico una extraña sombra que lo envolvía, un tipo de fantasma, un fantasma que conocía, pero no sabia de donde, un hombre treintañero, con barba blanca y cabello negro, vestido con ropas medievales, sonriendo ampliamente.

Él, el vio a Fe en aquella forma, un ser hermoso y se sintió completo, sintió que ya no había más miedo o soledad a su lado, que había encontrado algo que él jamás tuvo y no lo dejaría ir, dio un paso adelante, cuando ella hizo lo mismo, en sus rostros no había mucha expresión en ninguno de los dos.

Ambos levantaron la mano derecha y la unieron, muchos flashes, muchas luces, muchas parte de la historia de cientos de años atrás... la leyenda

Espadas... gritos... sangre... la luna... dos siluetas... colmillos... garras... seres de la noche... un páramo... dos fénix... lluvia... dolor...

-. Godric- susurro la chica y toco el rostro del muchacho, pero él no era, él no era aquel por quien había dado su vida, él no aun no.

Él no entendía lo que ocurría pero sabia de que eran todas esas imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, era la leyenda de los fénix... y ella creía que él era Godric Gryffindor, bueno por una parte algo de cierto era, él era el heredero de ese poder... sintió dolor de un momento a otro, bueno al parecer fueron los dos, porque se separaron en el instante, a lo que observando la palma de su mano se percato que había un símbolo, muy parecido a todos lo que marcaban el rostro de la chica. Esta misma parecía de un momento intentando soltarse de algo, resistiéndose algo...

¡MENTIRA! No, no ¡¡que la dejara!!, no era verdad... ella no era nadie!!! Que la dejara, que la liberara de esa leyenda, ella no era la fénix de esa leyenda, nunca ¡no lo era!.

Se lanzo hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared... aquella extraña transformación seso y volvió a tener su cabello largo y su piel cicatrizada pero sin símbolos. Potter le miraba impresionado observando su mano, en ella parecía que le habían grabado con algún tipo de fierro caliente ese extraño símbolo, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos

-. Febrix...-comenzó. Ella se levanto de un salto mirándole con odio

-. Te odio!- le grito- te odio!, ¡¿Por qué?! Yo no quiero, no quiero- le grito mirándole con el más profundo de los odios, y sin más salió corriendo por la puerta.

Harry comenzó a seguirle, pero cuando este poso su esencia en las escaleras estas se transformaron en arrastraderas, por lo que él algo mal llevado choco contra una pared, dándose un golpe de los mil demonio, eso a ella no le intereso, logro levantarse y seguir andando. Pasar tranquilamente por la sala común sabiendo que se llevaba con ella un par de miradas, pero no le intereso, cuando saliendo al pasillo, fue en dirección a un cuadro.

_-. Mine_- solicito, el cuadro le dio la pasada a el primer piso cuando desapareció por la pared.


	9. Manada de Wolfblood

_**Capítulo 9:**_** "La manada de Wolfblood"**

(Febrix) Deseaba irse lo más lejos de Harry, lo más lejos de aquel colegio... no quería volver, no quería asumir una realidad que la incumbía, nunca. Sabia que se estaba metiendo en el bosque prohibido, pero de igual manera poco le importaba, en un par de horas se transformaría, igualmente necesitaría un lugar donde descansar, pero por ahora alejarse lo más posible de el colegio esa era su prioridad, total... las paredes mágica que rodeaban a el colegio, solo eran por un lado bien fuertes, ya que por el lado del bosque ninguno de los centauros o otros seres que consideraban aquellos terrenos suyos admitiría algo así.

Llevaba caminando una hora, sus ropas del colegio estaban hecha jirones, sus manos y rostro con leves rasguños por pasar por laderas de zarzas, caerse, quedar atorada y cosas así. En su mano llevaba la varita, sus sentido al aire, sintiendo y oliendo cada esencia cercana a ella, cada movimiento de algún ser a su cercanía, estaba mareada y solo deseaba descansar para pasar su transformación solo eso deseaba.

(Harry) Le dolía como un demonio el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado contra aquella muralla de piedra, ahora tenía una compresa fría, en la enfermería. Lo que más le molestaba de todo esto era que no sabía si Febrix estaba bien, se había enojado y mucho, pero por un lado le comprendía había sido atada a una leyenda sin que lo hubiera deseado, igual que él, pero él ya sabia después de 6 años que ese sería su futuro, liderar un guerra contra el señor tenebroso. Febrix según Anari, negaba cualquier parentesco de nombre y identidad con ello mismo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estaba estirado en la cama y levanto su mano para ver el grabado que ya hacia en su mano derecha, era un tipo de medio circulo en el centro algo parecido a gotas de agua, no entendía que era ello, pero sabia con obviedad que se vinculaba con Febrix.

(Febrix) Eran ya bastante de noche, quedaba como media hora antes de que saliera la luna. Ella seguía caminando algo más lento, algo más agotada, un olor se le hizo atrayente... pero no solo eso, si no que el contacto de varias patas en el suelo le hizo tomar atención. ¿Qué era? Muchos cuadrúpedos. Su cuerpo se vio asaltado por la esencia de lobos cerca suyo... pero a pesar de ello sintió temor, mucho temor... comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, su alegría el aire iba en sentido contrario. Vio un claro... se acerco a lo que casi tropezaba con un raíz, pero pronto su cara se ilumino. En el centro de aquel claro, en una suave colina una casa de dos pisos, con cierta inclinación hacia una de las laderas, tablas y vidrios quebrados le daban la bienvenida a la casa de los gritos. El aullido de uno de aquellos lobos hizo que lo más rápido que pudiera llegara a la casa para subir al segundo piso donde la esencia de su padre le dio la bienvenida a una cama que en segundos fue la que la sujeto cuando revivía otra luna llena. De lo que no se percato es que su varita había caído mucho antes.

La habitación persistía en una cama inestablemente parada en sus cuatro patas, un piano ya apolillado, un mueble sin una pata y tres ventanas tapadas con maderas.

(Remus) Estaba adolorido e incapacitado de moverse, estaba en su cuarto, aquel pedazo de cuarto que le habían dado en el palacio para que se quedara. Era de unos 5 metros cuadrados y era suficientemente grande para tener un pequeño librero, un mini escritorio, su baúl y su cama que estaba aplastaba al lado de la ventana que dejaba ver una parte alta de la casa tallada en la piedra de la montaña. Su vista algo entrecerrada por el dolor que estaba clavada en el espectáculo más grande que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Cientos de hadas se removían en el techo de la cueva como si estuvieran bailando a un compás tranquilo y somnífero, según lo que le habían dicho estas hadas tenían cierto contrato con William cada luna llena expandirían su magia para darle a la comarca tranquilidad y eso estaban efectuando... en el ambiente solo se escuchaban quejido y gemidos pero todos ya finalizaban cuando la luna ya crecía en el horizonte, sintió por primera vez en toda su vida como su cuerpo se destensaba de cualquier dolor, lo vio mutar, transformarse pero siempre conciente de se estaba transformando sin dolor. Cuando todo esto culmino, se escucho en todo la comarca el aullido masivo de todos los licántropos presentes, él se sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba en casa, pero con tristeza recordó a su hija y lo mal que debía estarlo pasando justo hoy.

(Febrix) Con un ultimo gemido cayo rendida en la deplorable cama, completamente transformada. Hubiera deseado descansar pero la realidad era otra, la habitación era rodeada de lobos, se escuchaba sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones latirá de excitación, su olor no era confundible con nada. Ella asustada por estar rodeada de lobos busco apresurada su varita, no la encontró ni en su túnica casi desecha, ni en la cama, por lo que debía suponer que esta se había caído, rápidamente sin levantarse ni mucho menos rodó por la cama y callo con una mano por lo que el golpe no fue mucho, busco la varita debajo de la cama, hay no había nada. Levanto el rostro, cuando lo vio. Sentando en la cama, el primer y único lobo que había visto en toda su vida, este tenía sus grises oscuros clavado en ella, era de un color negro ceniza, sus orejas hacia atrás y entre estas de un blanco perfecto la cruz de la eternidad, sus colmillos eran presentes ya que entre ellos ya hacia su varita. Ella no se movió, su corazón estaba acelerado, su cuerpo tensionado hasta ser doloroso y le miraba como si pudiera hipnotizarla con la mirada, el problema es que no lo había sentido.

-. Hola- la voz provino de el lobo... ¡Del Lobo!... envió un grito agudo y en menos de un segundo estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación... nada podía ser más perfecto cuando uno de sus pies atravesó el suelo, pero aquello no le preocupaba. El lobo había hablado, si, no estaba loca lo había escuchado, "ese lobo" le había hablado- veo que no os estáis acostumbrado a escuchar lobos parlantes- musito y dejo la varita en el cama, mientras se echaba y le miraba- un gusto en conoceros Febrix- su voz era muy humana, de hecho si no lo viera frente a ella juraría estar hablando con un humano cualquiera

-. ¿Qué-que...? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto, ahora intentando sacar su pie de entre la tabla- ¿Qué eres?

-. Pues bueno eso es obvio soy un licano, un lobo, mi nombre es Wolfblood y he venido a conoceros, yo y mi manada- varios gruñidos desde afuera le llamaron la atención a lo que palideció nuevamente mirando con miedo- no te haremos daño

-. ¿Qué queréis?- pregunto sacando al fin el pie y poniéndose derecha- ¿Qué hacéis?

-. He venido a entrenarte...- susurro y se levanto.

Su rostro se contorsiono y en el se percibió el más claro envenenamiento a sus palabras. ¡¿Entrenarla?! Ni un carajo, ella no sería entrenada para nada ni para nadie. Sonrió con ironía.

-. ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero entrenar?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-. Aquello que esta en tu mano...- ella miro el tatuaje que aun persistía en su mano- te hace confirmar completamente una alianza con el heredero del poder de Godric Gryffindor, aceptaste ser su aliada

-. ¡mentira!- rugió y sus ojos se inyectaron en rojo, sintió un leve crujir en su mandíbula- yo no e aceptado nada con nadie, estas equivocado- le negó

-. ¿A si?- pregunto el lobo saltando de la cama, caminando de un lado a otro como si estuviera merodeando una presa antes de saltarle en cima. Ella se crispo pero vio su esperanza al otro lado de la habitación, su varita en la cama.

Si solo pudiera. Debía intentarlo. Corrió hacia un lado y salto por el piano, el lobo la quedo mirando, logro tomar su varita y cuando se giro para inmovilizarlo, un cuerpo pesado le cayo encima, haciendo que con un fuerte golpe quedara aplastaba bajo un cuerpo, aquel cuerpo, era humano. Dos frías, gruesas y firmes manos le atraparon las muñecas y la plantaron en el suelo, su varita resbalo, mientras intentaba empujar frenéticamente aquello que sabia que era el lobo.. ¿Pero como?, la respuesta vino un segundo después.

El lobo, Wolfblood ahora era un humano... si... un humano, lo que significaba que era un animago. Este mismo era casi una cabeza y media más alto que ella, (bueno desde su perspectiva bajo él), el cabello largo y negro le hacia marco a la cara rozando a poco menos que el suelo. Sus facciones eran duras pero parecía joven, los ojos eran los mismos, de cejas gruesas y labios finos y por el flequillo se percibía la misma cruz de la eternidad grabada en la piel morena. Este mismo le miraba con interés, mientras ella gemía e intentaba vanamente liberarse de su cuerpo y muñecas, cuando creyó que era lo más acertado, cerro los ojos y la chica se fue quedando quieta, cuando volvió a mirarle ella estaba inmóvil y mirándole con sorpresa.

-. ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto suavecito como si no tuviera voz para más. Sentía su cuerpo cansado, casi pesado, a merced de cualquiera

-. libere hormonas masculinas para que te quedaras quieta, tu lobo se a relajado al percibir mi jerarquía a diferencia de la tuya- contesto tranquilamente.

Su voz era la misma, pero por lo menos ahora había expresión en su rostro. Le libero las manos y se levanto, ella quedo tal cual en el suelo, respirando con tranquilidad, pero no le gustaba esa reacción de parte de su cuerpo al quedarse quieta así como así, bajo él

-. yo me quedo con esto- musito Wolfblood tomando la varita

-. ¿Cómo?- pregunto- un animago- siguió, odiando que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse

-. no. Esto- apunto a su frente- es un don, me puedo transformar en humano cuando lo deseo

-. ¿Qué queréis?, déjame, no quiero- susurro. El lobo se movió hacia un lado y tomándola en brazos la levanto y poso en la cama. Ella se petrifico ante esto, no por las hormonas si no porque él le estaba cargando se sentía horriblemente indefensa

-. me han dado una misión y no la voy a romper, te voy a entrenar sea a la buena o a la mala- ella cerro los ojos.

¿Por qué no entendían? Ella no quería, no quería tener nada que ver con aquella maldición, ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?. Lagrimas impotentes cayeron de sus ojos

-. ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero. Déjame... yo no quiero, no deseo ser aquella a quien buscan- lloro mientras se ponía las manos en la cara para tranquilizarse- ¿Por qué yo?

-. Fuiste elegida...

-. ¡pero yo no quiero!- le alego mirándole con odio- ¡no debo porque! ¡no tengo porque ayudar a nadie! ¡no quiero!

-. No puedes ir contra una leyenda que fue hecha hacia cientos de años, te aliaste desde tu nacimiento, si no te has enterado eres la única humana con esencias licántropas en el mundo y tú deber es combatir por nuestra raza, es vuestra responsabilidad como la mía cuidarte...

-. ¡nadie me pregunto!- rugió levantándose y encarándole. Moviéndose al fin decentemente

-. nadie le a preguntado a nadie, el destino no le pregunta a nadie si desea hacer algo con alguien o no, este es tu futuro Febrix, espero que estés conciente de que estas en peligro, que tu padre esta en peligro que todos los seres que conoces estarán en peligro si no das tu aporte a la causa- la chica antes estas palabras volvió a llorar con dolor. No quería de verdad no quería estar involucrada en esto.- tú posees un poder más allá que cualquiera de nosotros, eres la única que verdaderamente estas aliada a los humanos. Nosotros siempre hemos estado protegiéndote y no será todo en vano...

"Protegiéndote" esas palabras calaron profundo en ella.

-. ¿Protegiéndome?- pregunto y miro a el lobo, quien se sintió levemente intimidado por aquellos ojos rojos envueltos en lagrimas mirándole con odio- ¡ustedes nunca estuvieron con migo! Yo jamás les vi, ¿protegiéndome de que?¿he? no te vi ni a ti ni a nadie cuando mataron a mi madre, cuando hirieron a mi padre, cuando nos persiguieron los cazadores...- le grito y se intento levantar, pero no lo logro porque este le puso una mano en el cuello y la volvió a tender

-. Fue mi error... y lamento la muerte de tu madre, pero no puedes seguir escondiéndote por un error en el pasado, he venido a cuidaros y entrenaron y no me voy a ir sin cumplir las dos- le soltó el cuello y se levanto, dejando la varita a su lado. Ella se ovillo- no quería hacer esto pero si no colaboras no volverás a ver a tu padre- se electrizo a lo que girándose lo observo anonadada

-. ¿Mi padre?- pregunto asustada

-. esta en una comarca de hombres-lobos, cualquier orden mía y atraparan a tu padre, si no deseas colaborar bien por él- se transformo en lobo y le observo a lo que se marchaba por la deplorable puerta- tienes de ahora hasta el amanecer, tú eliges pero de todas formas no tienes mucho que pensar, es tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro quien te llama a ser lo que siempre fuiste, Febrix...-ella se sentó en la cama, mirando anonadada y asustada las palabras del lobo... su padre- ¡que no salga de aquí!

-. Si señor- rugieron otros lobos.

(Harry) Una suave lluvia chocaba contra la ventana, ella observaba plenamente el bosque que crecía más allá, atrás suyo estaba cierto chico con una venda en la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, intranquilo y nervioso

-. ¿Puedes tranquilizarte?- le pregunto Anari girándose, éste clavo sus esmeraldas en ella y frunció el ceño- ella esta bien

-. me acabas de decir que esta con un grupo de lobos y yo presiento que esta mal- levanto una mano mostrando aquella marca. Lo que le dijo Anari: se había vinculado con Febrix más allá

-. no esta mal, esta confundida o algo así, esos lobos no le harían daño, al menos que sean lobos de parte de Voldemort, ilógico y estúpido si me permites decirlo, Voldemort sabe que no habrá lobos que se unan a sus bandos, por lo menos, honorables lobos no se unirán a él

-. tú te pasaste al nuestro- le comento Harry

-. lo mío es una muestra de rencor a mi padre, no es un tema que te interese- contesto luego- además quien esta con ella es un lobo milenario, toda su vida a sido buscar y cuidar a la fénix de la leyenda. Debe estar convenciéndola a la buena y si no pasa a los planes más bajos

-. ¿Bajos?- pregunto preocupado

-. remordimiento de conciencia o chantaje- le informo- seguramente con Remus

-. ¿Dónde esta Remus? Febrix recibió una nota de él en la mañana

-. muy lejos de aquí, en una comarca de licántropos, hoy es su primera noche allí, lo que puedes estar seguro es que, esta bien... un licántropo en una comarca de lobos, no es lo mismo que un lobo solo en un bosque, sabe que esta con sus iguales y Remus tomo la poción mata-lobos para mantenerse pendiente de cualquier cosa, él esta bien

-. hoy estaba muy enojada...-comento suavemente después de unos segundos pensativo, sabia sin querer que algo tenía que ver con ella

-. discutimos esta tarde, nada grabe, pero se enfada mucho es por ellos que además de ti se marcho del colegio, pero no le va a resultar de todas formas va a volver, eso te lo aseguro

-. estas muy segura, ¿No?- ella solo sonrió mostrando más finamente sus colmillos

(Febrix) Ya pronto iba a amanecer estaba aun recostada mirando una pequeña parte de la madera apolillada, la única persona en su mente, era su padre... ¿Por qué él no le había dicho donde iría?... Albus Dumblendore debió de haberle enviado allí, ¿Pero porque? Su padre siempre se había mantenido reticente a volver en la búsqueda de seres como ellos. Después de la muerte de los Potter, no deseo jamás separarse demasiado de las pocas personas que aun tenía consigo (o sea, ahora ella, y tal vez Potter), esa Orden, esa Orden le había enviado a una misión como esa, separarle de ella.

¿Por qué había vuelto?¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?¿Qué acaso no tenia derecho a saber donde estaba su padre? Y ahora, ahora le chantajeaban con él, con lo único de familia que le quedaba, como podía ser tan injustos... comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy caliente, miro hacia la ventana estaba amaneciendo...

La puerta de entrada se abrió y por allí apareció Wolfblood como humano, en sus manos traía algo cuadrado que ella no quiso mirar ya que se giro para la pared, escucho claramente el bufido que éste mando. Cerro los ojos en espera de su des transformación.

El alivio continuo solo le dio la inseguridad de taparse, todo la agitación le había hecho recordar que la ropa que llevaba quedaba en las más precarias condiciones, por lo que intento tomar todo poco, apto para taparse y no mirar al sujeto.

-. ¿Qué haz decidido?- pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta la cama sacándose la capa que llevaba

-. ¿Por qué preguntas si sabes? ya que no tengo opción- susurro con la voz endurecida, pero con una nota dolorida sin moverse. El tendió la capa sobre ella, quien le miro por el refilón pero tampoco se movió- eso si, no esperes que ponga todo de mi, porque no lo haré- contesto

-. después de un tiempo, de seguro que recordaras esas exactas palabras

-. ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- pregunto suavemente para cambiar de tema con un nudo en su garganta

-. En la zona sur del Bosque prohibido, aquí en Inglaterra- contesto- se que no te va a agradar mis métodos, pero piénsalo es mejor para ti tanto como para nuestra raza vuestra unión en esta alianza

-. Si como tu digas- se mofo, para no escucharlo se tapo un poco más y cerro suavemente los ojos para descansar...

(Harry) La aula se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral. La vampira miraba un punto fijo en las penumbras del bosque, y él jugueteaba medio adormilado con su varita en la mano. El sol ya crecía en el horizontes

-. creo que deberías dormir, Febrix no llegara hoy, mañana tal vez en la mañana

-. ¿Qué?¿Qué le paso?¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía un poco más despierto hacía ella

-. no va a volver, porque tiene derecho a dos a tres días de descanso, y no va a volver para estar bajo nuestros aromas tan "pesados" y nuestra presencia

-. pero así tal cual, ¿No le va avisar a nadie?- pregunto

-. el director ya sabe que Febrix esta con los lobos, los profesores igual y cualquier pregunta sobre ella solo se dirá que tuvo una emergencia y que esta con su familia

-. ¿Y como lo sabe? El director digo

-. Ese viejo tiene más métodos que nadie para ver estas cosas, ve a descansar Potter no podemos hacer nada más- desapareció en una suave niebla.

(Remus) Estaba despertando algo mal puesto, levanto la vista y se percato que estaba en su habitación, tirado al lado de la cama, no pudo más que sonreír con gracia, nunca había pasado una transformación tan extraña, había visto a William transformado y era algo tan sorprendente, emanaba esa autoridad tan fuerte que hacia que todos los demás agacharan el lomo y le miraran desde abajo, caminaba con fuerza, su pelo gris y aquellas feroces facciones que parecían aniquiladoras y a la vez de una profunda sabiduría lo había advertidos desde lejos, desde las escaleras de la casona y se le había acercado. El había demostrado su inferioridad con una reverencia, pero este le había dado un suave golpe con la pata para luego invitarlo a caminar (o correr) por la ciudad que era un hervidero de juegos, aullidos y gruñidos, era un mundo tan extraño y sorprendente para él, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, inmerso en un sentimiento de familiaridad y añoranza... su hija estaba en su mente a cada momento. No se había percatado que tan grande era la comarca, esta se dividía en 8 y esas 8 partes eran dominadas por 8 alfas que demostraban esa misma inferioridad hacia William, quien era el lobo mayor. Cuando estaba por amanecer las Hadas habían comenzado a moverse más enigmáticamente y le daba la despedida a aquella noche tan extraña para él, quien caminando hacia su habitación había comenzado a sentir las palpitantes sensación de destransformación. Para ahora recostarse unos segundos y descansar su cuerpo adolorido pero no dañado como tantas veces anteriores.

_(Febrix) "...iba corriendo, tan rápido como podía sus pies descalzos se enterraban en la húmeda tierra, mientras intentaba buscar desesperadamente el olor de su madre o su padre. Sentía el pesado olor de humano, de dos o tres humanos... eso no podía ser bueno, nunca era bueno... cayo de bruces al suelo, mientras se quitaba de la cara un poco de lodo. Se sintió reanimada cuando sintió el suave y dulce olor a su madre y la vio, su cabello medio plateado le caía hacia atrás, su facciones tranquilas ahora ceñían un poco el ceño, la varita la tenia en su mano pero no se movía, su padre, transformado se movía por detrás de ella, los dos estaba en un claro y delante de ellos habían dos personas, se sintió horrorizada cuando las dos apuntaba a su padre con armas de plata. La cara le ardió, pero no logro procesar luego de sentir el estallido, el grito, el aullido y nuevamente gritos y disparos. Vio horrorizada como el cuerpo de su madre caía hacia atrás, apretándose el pecho donde había recibido un disparo, su padre que horrorizado se aventaba a los dos cazadores que gritaron conmocionado, mientras disparaba sin darle. Ella horrorizada con sus ojos envuelto en lagrimas corrió hacia su padre para detenerlo, algo en ella le decía que debía detenerlo que ya no se podía meter en más problemas, pero él estaba segado por el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza. Sintió un arañazo desde la oreja hasta el pecho, donde comenzó a borbollonear sangre. Ella lloro conmocionada, de dolor por ver a su madre muerta tirada más allá, por ver a su padre ir a su lado desesperado, dolido, mientras le lamía y trataba de reanimarla y el profundo dolor en su cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba ahora no quería creer, ¡no quería!, ¡era mentira! su madre estaba viva, su madre no se había ido._

_¡Todo era una horrible pesadilla!¡Su cara le ardía, veía manchas negras en sus mejillas, estaba asustada no sabía que hacer, a quien acudir, donde ir!_

_Se presiono la herida con las manos y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, llorando, chocando con árboles, cayendo, llorando y gimiendo de dolor como jamás lo había hecho, sintió un olor, levanto la mirada y vio a aquellos cazadores, los verde intensos de la mujer y los ojos negros del hombre que en ese momento le vieron con miedo y horror a la vez a lo que ella asustada, dio un paso hacía atrás y comenzó a caer hasta darse un buen golpe que la dejo tirada entre piedras luego de haber caído de un espinoso barranco, lo ultimo que vio antes de caer desmayada fue a su hermosa madre, que le acariciaba el rostro, y le daba un suave beso, mientras ella lloraba por haberla perdido..."_

Despertó de un salto, a lo que se percato que unas manos le tenían sujeto de los hombros, logro descifrarlos bien y de un manotazo les hizo que le soltarán, para ovillarse más contra la pared

-. ¡hey! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Wolfblood mientras se sentaba en la cama para tratar de verla mejor, ella se ovillo completamente, quitándose las lagrimas de un movimiento.

-. no te importa- musito mientras se quedaba bien camuflada y el recuerdo volvía a ella se agazapo y busco con el tacto su bufanda para taparse mucho mejor.

"_... - ¡Febrix!- los gritos conmocionados de su padre herido, su hermoso rostro envuelto en lagrimas, entre sus manos una larga bufanda salpicada un poco con sangre- ¡Hija!- volvió a gritar mientras sus cabellos castaños envuelto en el frío rocío, el sudor y las lagrimas, se le pegaban en el rostro._

_Sintió como algo llegaba a ella, cuando volvió en si, advirtió el suave olor a su padre, las pisadas y luego él llamándole. Se levanto para percatarse del intenso dolor en su cuello, y luego ver que parte de su ropa estaba manchada en sangre trato de recordar lo que había ocurrido y luego la silueta de su padre, mirándole por entre unos árboles, no se lo negó, la bufanda manchada en sangre y su rostro, tan solo su rostro desolado y herido le hizo llorara nuevamente. Este se acerco y la atrapo entre sus brazos para estrecharla contra el..."_

Volvió a ser movida por lo hombros, y volvió a darle un manotazo para que le soltara, pero esta vez no se oculto entre las sabanas, tomo la capa del sujeto que le miraba entre pasmado y confundido, se aferró y se sentó de frente a él mirándole con seriedad y una nota de total desquicio, los ojos los tenía apañados en lagrimas, pero aún así no las dejo caer.

-. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto con una nota tranquila, para calmarla a ella y a el mismo

-. te dije que sí- musito suavecito, no parecía enojada, más bien muy cansada, pero su mirada no decía lo mismo

-. ¿Qué quieres decir con sí?- pregunto curioso

-. Que no te importa- le contesto fugazmente, cerrando los ojos y luego volviéndolos a abrir como si no quisiera volverse a dormir

-. Que simpática ¿No?- musito más para sí pero con la intención de que esta le escuchara

-. Nadie te pidió tu opinión- contesto mosqueada

-. Para ser la fénix no eres muy madura- siguió girándose, como si ver el piano medio destartalado fuera lo más entretenido

-. ¿Quién dice que lo soy?- pregunto simplonamente

-. sí sabes que eres ella ¿Para que lo niegas?- pregunto como si verdaderamente no estuvieran hablándose entre ellos. Verdaderamente entre los dos, la madures no abundaba

-. ¡dejen de pelear!- grito una voz desde afuera. Wolfblood dio un respingo y se cayo. Ella miro hacia fuera ¿Quién era?¿Habían otros lobos parlante? Pero olvidándose momentáneamente

-. tu no eres muy maduro- lo dijo con tono de burla, afuera se escucharon un par de risas

-. ¡Cállense!- grito el lobo sulfurado y luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si ya no le quedara más opción- te voy a presentar a mi manada, quienes siempre van a tenernos resguardados y bueno, ellos harán parte de trabajo de aquí en adelante a lo que es mantenimiento y seguridad

-. sí ahora somos de mantenimiento- resoplo una voz

Se levanto suavemente y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla quedándose allí. Desde el umbral comenzaron a enfilar varios lobos todos ellos con sus sagaces vista en ella, sus colores iban desde los marrones claros, grises y negros, con una a otra machan blanca. 3 de ellos eran más grande que los demás quienes de quedaron más cerca, se sentaron en sus cuartos traseros y le miraron tranquilamente sin demostración de superioridad, los demás, aquellos que parecía lobos ordinarios se quedaron más atrás demostrando su respeto mientras se recostaba en sus 4 patas

-. Ellos son Ascar- apuntando a un lobo marrón claro- Neil- a una loba de un gris oscuro con patas negras- y Orion- ella tuvo la sensata idea de haber visto a Sirius en el lobo, pero quito su mirada de este ultimo, antes de que le viniera la nostalgia, Orion tenia un color negro pasado para el gris y las orejas pintadas más claras

-. Un gusto dama!- dijo Ascar, mientras se acercaba un poco. Ella mecánicamente se removió hacia atrás, con un gesto de inseguridad e inquietud

-. No te van a ser nada, Febrix, esto tres son lobos de Alfa, o seas de donde venimos representan a su colonia en la comarca, han venido a cuidaros

-. Lo... lamento- musito el lobo, mientras retrocedía ella no sabía que hacer, pero se removió un poco más en la cama, bajo de esta para quedarse arrodillada y miro desde ahí a los lobos, tapada con la capa de Wolfblood

-. ¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto mirando a los tres lobos- ¿No queréis estar con vuestra familia?¿Con vuestros amigos?, ¿Con lo iguales a ustedes?¿Por qué viene aquí?- estos mismos tres parecieron desconcertados- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-. Porque queremos velar por su seguridad dama- musito la loba. Ella le miro intensamente a aquellos ojos verde nítidos

-. Pero si es verdad lo que dicen, que yo soy aquella...- se calló con desagrado- ¿Acaso no estáis en peligro?¿Acaso lo queréis estar?

-. Para nosotros será un honor, pelear y morir por usted dama- contesto Orion la chica se levanto y miro unos segundos a Wolfblood que miraba a los tres lobos con cierto orgullo y luego a ella, denotando mucha seguridad. Se giro sobre si misma y se volvió a recostar, mirando la pared

-. Salid- musito el chico, mientras los lobos comunes le hacían caso

-. ¿Nos podemos...- comenzó Ascar

-. no- negó el maestro

-. sí- acepto la chica. Por lo que los lobos mayores no le hicieron caso y se alejaron hacía una esquina para quedarse recostado ahí, mientras el Wolfblood le miraba con cierto resentimiento

-. ¿Qué no dormías tu?- pregunto acercándose a la chica mientras nuevamente se sentaba en la cama

-. no quiero- el hombre bufó

-. ten tengo esto- musito. La chica no se movió- que te ten...

-. si te escuche. ¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras se giraba, el se posaba de rodillas frente suyo y sacaba un extraño cuadrado envuelto en una vieja manta de terciopelo azul. Cuando lo desenvolvió ella se poso en el codo para mantenerse erguida y observar ese atrayente libro, que parecía que se desarmaba solo, pero cuando Wolfblood se lo tendió ella lo recogió con cuidado y miro la portada, este se delineaba por hilos dorados y una tapa de cuero rojiza oscura

-. es el libro de Godric Gryffindor y bueno sale hechizos muy poderoso que os servirán, al igual hay hechizos que solo tú y Potter podrán hacer contra vampiros y cadenas de protección que espero sepas poner alrededor del colegio y donde tu quieras, para que vampiros ordinarios no puedan entrar...- ella le miro con ojo biónico- y...¿Qué?- pregunto cuando vio que esta le miraba intensamente

-. ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?- pregunto con curiosidad, mientras volvía su mirada al libro, se veía la curvilínea letra de quien era uno de los fundadores del colegio, esquemas, palabras extrañas, bosquejos de extrañas figuras, algunos dibujos de mala calidad de plantas

-. yo, bueno... estoy encargado de que aprendas todo bien, y bueno esto llego a mis manos para que os entregara y lo estudiaras- contesto sin mirarle. Ella noto claramente que le mentía pero no tenía ganas de encrucijar un par de palabras para que el contara la verdad

-. OK- se volvió a recostar- tarea para la casa- musito luego y se fue quedando dormida nuevamente

(Harry) Casi se había quedado dormido en la ducha, había llegado media hora antes de que alguno de sus compañero llegara a levantarse, por lo que sabiendo que si se acostaba no despertaría, fue a la ducha a darse un apetecible baño y se observaba la mano con curiosidad, Ron y Hermione no le creerían esto.

(Fenrice) Miraba taciturno el techo de piedra, estaba aclarando pero él no se movía, no le importaba absorber un poco de rayos del sol si así lograba despejar un poco la mente, había pasado una noche movidita, pero desde que había conocido a quien debía matar se le habían quitado las ganas de ese tipo de menesteres tan placenteros. Se giro hacia la ventana y observo como los primero rayos se abalanzaban contra la cama. Sintió el movimiento a su espalda, y luego el gemido y la mirada cirrosa de la compañera que dormía a su lado, quien dando un salto y un gemido al parecer un rayo le había alcanzado, pero ni así se movió

-. maldito niñato- musita la fría voz de aquélla vampira- espero que te retuerzas en tu sol- pero ni así se movió, la escucho moverse por la pieza al parecer recogiendo su ropas. El solo escuchaba, cuando se acercaba a la puerta

-. cierra la puerta- musito lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta gruñera y cerrara de un portazo- gracias- contesto luego y levanto las manos para estirarse bien en la cama.

Ahora estaba en el palacio de su padre, se había marchado allí cuando había visto que a los tres herlureas los marcaba el señor tenebroso y los mandaba a descansar, que los llamaría cuando fuera necesario.

Había pasado luna llena lo que significaba que los licántropos se habían transformado y pronto le llegarían a los oídos cuantos habían atrapado o cuando de ellos mismo habían perecido, siempre era así, pero últimamente el plan de su padre y del mismísimo señor tenebroso era buscar comarcas de estos para hacer un ataque masivo, solo poseían pistas, ninguna aun estable en sí, los licántropos utilizaban métodos y magia que ellos no eran capaz de romper, solo con el espionaje o tortura podía llegar a sacar algo y tampoco era mucho la verdad, en realidad ese era otra cosa, los hombre lobo a comparación de los vampiros tenían una base de lealtad muy fuerte y por ellos mismo se podían llegar a soportar en comunidades, ellos mismo no duraban más de un tiempo conviviendo juntos por muchos meses.

Se levanto con tranquilidad, se amarro el cabello en una coleta baja y se comenzó a vestir sin muchas ganas, iba a tener que hacerle una visita a cierto rubio sirviente de su protegido.

**Viernes 5 de Septiembre...**

(Harry) Llevaba las dos manos unidas, como si separarlas diera a ver a los cercanos la cosa que ya había ahí, Hermione le miro por refilón mientras se encaminaban a el Gran Comedor

-. ¿Qué te preocupa Harry?- pregunto la castaña de repente. Ron tan bien le miro, el hecho de el joven Potter tuviera esa cara de mal dormir, no era un mal presagio, se habían acostumbrado a ello, pero que estuviera así de callado o pensativo, es que algo estaba planeando o algo había ocurrido- es por...

-. discutí con Febrix- susurro despacio. No es que se allá agarrado a golpes con la chica, pero no sabia como empezar. Sus dos amigos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo- esto me lo hice ayer- mostrando por debajo de algunas mechas rebeldes un suave moretón. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido

-. ¿Se pelearon?- pregunto con la voz ahogada y Ron le miro boquiabierto

-. No, o sea me caí y choque contra la pared pero sucedieron muchas cosas...- se quedo callado de un momento a otro

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron, preocupado uno, por el accidente; dos, por el aura tan nueva que sentía de su amigo. Un aura, más poderosa que antes

-. necesito hablar con vosotros en privado...-dijo mientras sus ojos se apañaban un poco.

La verdad es que él se sentía muy canalla, sabia desde hacia bastante tiempo que él tendría que luchar contra Lord Voldemort, que tal ves no viviría para contarlo o no estaría lo suficientemente entrenado para si quiera poder realizarle frente, pero jamás pensó, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza, alguna vez llevar consigo a alguien(ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione) a una lucha así y mucho menos a una joven que conocía tan solo hacia un par de semanas y, que además, era la única hija del sujeto que más cariño le podría tener, a Remus, no podía ser tan canalla para robarle a su familia, ¿Pero que podía hacer él?... ya no le habían dado mucha opción

-. me asustas compañero, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se encaminaban en contra de las masas de alumnos e iban hacia un aula que no estaba en uso

Cuando él se preocupo de que nadie los viera, se giro para que sus amigos le tomaran atención y sin más sin prepararlos para nada, levanto la mano, la mano en que mostraba el extraño símbolo que allí crecía. La cara de sus amigos tuvo variación. Hermione se dejo apoyar en el mueble de atrás, y se llevo las manos a la boca una vez más. Ella había entendido a la perfección y parecía procesarlo rápidamente; y, Ron, bueno se quedo observando aquella marca con el rostro fruncido, como si verlo, le hubiera traído cierto recuerdos en lo que él no estaba inmiscuido

-. no, no puede ser- susurro, para sorpresa de él, fue el pelirrojo- es la marca de los licanos.. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?- pregunto mientras le miraba sin entender

-. no puede, no pueden ¿Tú y Febrix? ¿Cierto?¿los dos?- él suspiro agobiado, por lo menos sus amigos tenía un poco de idea sobre ello, no tendría que darle una explicación tan detalla, tan poco tenía ganas de algo así

-. sí, yo y Febrix, y ella se ha enojado y no veo porque no- contesto abandonado y cargándose contra la pared- yo tampoco lo puedo creer... a sido tan sorpresivo, tan repentino...

-. pero...pero es una leyenda... no puede tan solo no puede... tú contra Voldemort- balbuceo Hermione horrorizada

-. eso es otra cosa...- se callo, lo mejor era terminar esto lo antes posible- ¿Recordáis la profecía?- pregunto la cara de sus amigos era un verdadero poema y asintieron algo aturdidos

-. no se escucho, se rompió, nadie pudo haberla...- comenzó Hermione

-. sí, si se pudo... el director la escucho y me la ha contado, en realidad no es mucho que esperar... durante estos años, siempre pensé que algo así sería la realidad de todo, en cuento corto, si yo no mato a Voldemort o el me mata a mi, ninguno de los dos podremos vivir tranquilos...

Corrió el rostro hacia un lado lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos, de verdad, todo era muy difícil, no creía que se desplomaría así, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué tanto por ciento tenia de ganarle al señor oscuro?. No muchas en realidad...

(Febrix) Despertó nuevamente de un salto, sujetándose la mano que le quemaba, donde estaba el extraño símbolo, se intento levantar pero al primer paso cayo hacía un lado. La puerta fue abierta rápidamente por ahí entro Wolfblood en forma lobo y se acerco

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

-. Algo va mal- susurro media mareada intentando levantarse. Unos brazos ahora humanos no se lo permitieron y la sentaron. Ella intento negarse- Harry- susurro desvanecida, no tenía fuerzas, aún no

-. ¿Potter? Ascar, Orion- ambos lobos entraron- vayan a Hogwarts por el paso del sauce, vean que Potter este bien- ambos lobos se marcharon- Neil- la loba entro- quédate con ella, vuelvo enseguida- el hombre la recostó y salió de la habitación. Ella se sujetaba la mano, muy cansada para hacer algo.

Pasaron unos leves minutos y tomo el libro para comenzar a hojearlo, Harry le tuvo preocupada, necesitaba hacer algo...


	10. Nada màs que un arma

_**Capítulo 10**_**: "Nada más que un arma"**

(Fenrice) La mansión estaba en silencio, poco ruido en realidad había. Solo el suave hecho de la presencia de elfos le daban algo de vida a aquella increíble casa, su presencia ya había sido avistada y habían mandado a llamar al señor. Lucius luego de escapar de Azkaban había logrado hacer los hechizos suficientes para que su casa quedara bajo el hechizo de un Fidelius. En su casa el estaba seguro; poco movible, pero seguro,

Observaba poco interesado las fotos familiares una al parecer por años, allí estaba Lucius Malfoy tan aristócrata como siempre, su cabello bien peinado y rubio platinado le caía por los lados dándole esa seguridad tan característica de su familia, la hermosa pero poco necesaria Narcisa Malfoy o su nombre de pila, Narcisa Black, hermana de la sádica Bellatrix y la carismática Andrómeda, esta ultima solo por los comentarios de desprecio de Bella, la verdad por como la describía deba ser una persona de muy buen fiar. Y el tercero, aquel chico tan parecido a su padre, tan orgulloso, tan efímero de sentimientos, Draco Malfoy, él que sería un buen servidor en un par de años o meses más.

-. Fenrice- la voz vino de atrás y la puerta de caoba se cerro

-. Lucius- contesto- bonita familia- comento. Lucius miro al vampiro con algo de desdén- no me mires así que no te vengo a comer- mostrando sus colmillos en una suave sonrisa

-. Sabes que tú presencia es signo de que el señor esta algo enojado- el hizo un gesto con la mano ante esas palabras

-. Vengo por algo más personal, el "Lord" no sabe que estoy por aquí y no creo que le interese de todos modos

-. ¿Quieres hablar de la familia entonces?- pregunto sardónicamente mientras daba un suave golpe al suelo y un elfo aparecía detrás con una reverencia que al parecer su puntuada nariz tocara el suelo- tráeme un poco de Vodka, ¿Quieres algo?

-. No creo que tengas sangre

-. No, creo que no- negó el rubio y los dos presenciaron como el elfo tembló- ¿Un elfo?- el de ahí casi se desmaya y comenzó a temblar mucho más, gimiendo suavecito

-. No comí uno en la mañana- se burlo Fenrice, mientras los gemidos sonaron más fuerte

-. Vete de aquí, alimaña, y traedme mi trago- el elfo desapareció con más reverencias- ¿Y bien?- pregunto mientras se corría su cabello hacía atrás en un gesto elegante

-. ¿Conociste a Potter y familia cuando estabas en Hogwarts no es así?- pregunto girándose y siguió observando las fotos

-. me libere de su presencia, dos años antes que ellos lograran su licencia

-. ¿Y conociste a Remus, Remus Lupin?- pregunto

-. ¿El hombre-lobo?- pregunto y luego sonrió con burla- sí, si lo conocí. El más tranquilo y más cuerdo de los llamados _Merodeadores_, podía decirse que el colegio en pleno se había enamorado de su forma de ser, nada que un Slytherin pudiera abnegarse

-. ¿Sabías si tuvo familia?¿Esposa?¿Padres?¿Hermanos?¿Familia?

-. Algo sabía de que sus padres murieron, familia más haya de eso, no lo creo- comento. El vampiro se quedo en silencio sopesando la información- hubo rumores de que se caso, con aquella chica de sangre limpia Alemana, Ielf, en realidad sería muy acertado ya que esta era una buena científica en los ámbitos de los genes mágicos, pero más de rumores nada se

Así que nadie en plenitud conocía a Febrix, eso era un punto a su favor, nadie sabía que era hija de un hombre-lobo, la podía sacar del colegio con una sola palabra de propagación y sería de él. Se lamió los labios y se giro.

-. gracias Lucius- le agradeció mientras una suave niebla comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor

-. ¿Por qué me preguntas por el licántropo?¿Tendrá algo que ver con la leyenda de ti y el otro ser?- pregunto con una nota curiosa muy bien camuflada

-. Creo que me he equivocado tan solo eso- contesto y desapareció por completo con aquella sonrisa, que al momento en que este desapareció, al rubio le surco un escalofrió, la presencia de aquel ser le daba escalofríos.

(Harry) La clase de aquel día estaba realmente vacía, 4 puestos de Gryffindor estaban vacíos. El trío dorado no estaba y Febrix tan poco. Amy y, Taylor miraban intrigados los puestos, mientras sacaban conclusiones en silencio. Cuando toco para la próxima clase se reunieron a charlar, se encontraron con Andrus a quien le comentaron lo que pasaba, este tan poco duro demasiado en sacar rápidas conclusiones

-. Yo los vi bajar, a Potter y compañía a la que no vi fue a Febrix- comento Amy con una mano en la barbilla

-. no la puedes culpar ya la hemos visto bajar bien temprano, mucho antes que nosotros- siguió Taylor

-. ¿Pero y los demás?- pregunto Andrus mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a juguetear con ella. Habia aprendido un nuevo hechizo en defensa.

-. ¿Estarán bien?- pregunto Amy más preocupada por la chica

-. Tienen fama de problemáticos, deben estar haciendo algo que nosotros no sabemos.

La sala de los menesteres estaba transformada en una exquisita sala de estar, cómoda y tranquila, mientras los tres chicos ya hacían desparramados por los asientos mullidos que habían pedido, Ron miraba el techo sin ningún otro movimiento que su respiración pausada, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione tenia un libro sobre su regazo que no parecía estar leyendo, y él, él miraba por la ventana hacía los terrenos, tenia una espectacular vista al sauce boxeador, por donde debería llegar mañana Febrix.

Los tres habían decidido pasarse la primeras horas de clase, la noticia de Harry los había dejado a los tres bastante decaídos y aunque hubieran ido a clases, se hubieran quedado en la misma posiciones pensativas.

Escucho el sonido del timbre, pero en ese mismo momento se quedo observando la salida del sauce aparecieron dos figuras pequeñas, parecían perros, pero no...

-. ¡chicos!- llamo pero en aquel momento, una de las ramas enfurecidas del sauce le pego a uno de esos lobos y lo mando a volar- Merlín!- susurro y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hermione y Ron medio atontados habían llegado a ver el asunto y salieron rápidamente detrás del chico.

-. Maldita sea, Ascar, te dije que no te apuraras- le reto Orion, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Este mismo dramáticamente tirado hacía atrás gemía suavecito- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-. no, estoy cómodamente agonizando- le contesto sarcásticamente

-. te hablo en serio idiota- le pego con el hocico y comenzó a olerlo al parecer no poseía ningún herida externa- con que Emil se entere

-. creo que me torcí algo- le cortó antes de que siguiera

-. ¿Algo quebrado?- pregunto sentándose nuevamente, observando el gran tramo del golpe que había recibido el lobo desde el sauce allí

-. Creo- se intento mover, pero aulló

-. Wolfblood os va a matar, voy a ir por él- pero al levantarse se quedo observando hacia el lado del castillo, tres figuras se acercaban una de ellas, ya le conocían por el olor- ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto suavemente mientras Ascar se intentaba levantar- quédate quieto

Los vio, eran dos enormes lobos uno negro que le trajo vanamente el recuerdo de Sirius y el otro, el que estaba tirado, al parecer quien había sido expulsado por el sauce de un color marrón claro, al parecer y si no se estaba volviendo más paranoico estos estaba hablando entre ellos, pero hablando se refería a su lengua. Llevaban varita en mano, pero no con el deseo de usarla.

-. Harry ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunto Ron desde atrás realmente no sabían que estaban haciendo. Este no contesto

-. Harry- siguió Hermione más alterada

-. ¿Qué hace aquí, Harry Potter?- pregunto el lobo negro acercándose. Los tres se quedaron quietos, tratando de procesar el hecho de que un lobo les estaba hablando. SI un lobo

-. ¿Esta-esta bien?- pregunto él sintiendo una leve cosquilla en su mano, y se enderezo para hablar con el licano, sin parecer un idiota, cosa que Ron al parecer no entendió, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como plato

-. ¿Yo?- pregunto Ascar- de lo mejor!- gruño luego incapaz de moverse

-. cállate Ascar, mantén respeto- le gruño. El otro se removió adolorido

-. ¿Usted esta bien?- pregunto el perro negro. ¿Por qué le traía recuerdos de Sirius?¿Por qué preguntaba por él?

-. ¿Yo? Si de lo mejor- contesto no entendiendo- ¿Podemos hacer algo por vosotros?¿venís de la casa de los gritos no es cierto?

-. Sí- el lobo negro se giro y al parecer en gruñido u otro idioma comenzó a hablar con Ascar- ¿Podéis quedaros con él? Mientras voy por nuestro superior- pregunto Orión haciendo una reverencia- por favor- les pidió

-. Claro- la voz fue de la chica. Hermione había hablado

-. Gracias señores- el lobo a una velocidad digna se introdujo en el hueco del sauce, antes de que este intentara lanzarlo varios metros más allá

Ellos se acercaron a su lado, algo temerosos como si jamás habían visto a un lobo. Tal vez por ello mismo jamás habían visto a uno, se referían a uno como animal, no como profesor de defensa. Ya habían tenido el placer de conocer a un licántropo en todo su esplendor

-. se que no me creería si les digo no muerdo, pero en realidad no muerdo- comento el lobo

-. ¿Te golpearon en las costillas?- pregunto Hermione, tendiendo una mano suavemente. Se quedo quieta al ver que los ojos de este se posaron sobre ella- lo lamento- retiro la mano

-. no, no te preocupes, es que no estamos acostumbrados al contacto "limpio" de un humano, puedes tocar, ¡no muy fuerte! Si lo deseas- la chica parecía haber recibido un nuevo libro, porque suavemente acaricio el suave pelaje del lobo

-. ¿Tú estabas con Febrix?- pregunto Harry. Los ojos del lobo dejaron a Hermione y se conectaron con él

-. ¿con la dama?, sí

-. ¿Esta bien?

-. Tan bien como puede estar después de una transformación, aunque con la nueva noticia, no en realidad no esta tan bien- comenzó a hablar más para el que para ellos- yo no estaría bien con semejante noticia...

-. ¿Qué noticia?- pregunto Ron

-. Va a ser...

-. Por el amor de William, Ascar- la voz vino de nuevo del interior del sauce. Los chicos se congelaron al ver a semejante y tan hermoso lobo negro ceniza, unos ojos grises tan perforantes y hermosos que no pudieron más que admirarlo y en su frente una marca

-. La cruz de la eternidad- susurro Hermione. Pero este se acerco. El sauce en completa tranquilidad, detrás del venia el lobo negro

Ninguno concibió bien, cuando el lobo, el recién llegado, llego frente ellos e hizo una reverencia

-. un placer es conocer a Harry Potter- susurro- mi nombre es Wolfblood y mi trabajo es cuidar a Febrix

-. ¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Harry

-. esta... bien- comunico y se levanto para acercarse a Ascar. Él se quedo con la mala espina, porque ninguno le decía que Fe, estaba bien, BIEN con seguridad

-. ¿Qué le sucede a Febrix?- pregunto nuevamente

-. ella esta bien, esta descansando y con su seguridad oportuna

-. ¿la puedo ver?

-. Creo que no es preciso señor... No, no la puede ver- al ver que el chico estaba muy a seguidas de no dejarse convencer- ¿Te puedes levantar Ascar o tendré que levantarte?- pregunto este al lobo, que se intento levantar pero aun así no lo logro

-. No puedo señor

-. Esta bien- se giro a ver al lobo negro- Orión lleva a los señores hasta el colegio

-. ¿Pero...-comenzó Harry

-. por favor señores, volved al colegio, somos muy pocos para ayudar si es así algún problema grave, marchaos- ordeno mientras Orión se colocaba detrás para comenzar a llevárselos

Él en un caso perdido tuvo que caminar en contra. No quería problemas, pero no estaba seguro con Febrix, ¿En realidad estaría bien?. De repente sintió un golpe en las costillas, en la lejanía cerca de donde habían salido, estaba la figura erguida de su profesora, al parecer esperándolos con el ceño fruncido. Se giro levemente a ver a los lobos, cuando algo extraño le llamo la atención, vio claramente la forma humana de alguien llevándose el cuerpo del lobo.

-. Hasta aquí señores, no quiero problemas con la sangre de allí- mientras el lobo se giraba y comenzaba a correr

-. ¿la sangre de allí?- pregunto Ron no entendiendo

-. ¡aquí están! Espero que hayan pasando una tranquila mañana- la voz de la profesora sonó más fría de lo normal. Él se crispo, la vampira clavos sus ojos en él.

(Febrix) Escucho ruido y alguien gimiendo suavemente, se levanto suavemente. Y Neil se acerco a la puerta para luego dejar pasar a Wolfblood quien en brazos llevaba a Ascar. Ella se crispo y con algo de dificultad se levanto. El hombre lo recostó en el suelo

-. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en la cama?- pregunto a Wolfblood, este le miro algo sorprendido por verle levantada y asintió

-. pero...-comenzó Ascar, mientras era levantando y acostado en la cama

-. ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto suavemente, mientras se afirmaba en el piano

-. Eran como 20 ó 30, no lo se, solo escucho como corrían y me dejaban mal herido, los cobardes...-comenzó dramáticamente, mientras Wolfblood comenzó a tocarle las costillas, revisándolo

-. Cállate Ascar, ni en tus sueños haz peleado con más de 3- contesto Orion, entrando en la sala, y sentándose un poco más lejano. Neil al lado del herido lamiéndole la cara- una de las ramas del sauce boxeador lo golpe

-. ¿Cómo le quitas dramatismo a mi vida, no? Ahh!- aulló al sentir como el sujeto le apretaba una dolorosa parte de su cuerpo

-. te quebraste 4 costillas, no podrás moverte. Orión cambia la guardia, este no podrá salir de aquí

-. ¿Pero señor...-comenzó lastimeramente el lobo

_-. donun ad curatio? __(¿Don de curación?)_- pregunto repentinamente la chica, las miradas fueron a ella, sin querer se azoro bastante

-. ¿leíste el libro?- pregunto Wolfblood, ella no contesto- no, aun no lo tienes, no lo haz entrenado

-. ¿Y que tan difícil puede ser?

-. Acabas de salir de una transformación, no lo puedes realizar- le corto. Ella bufo, cuando quería ayudar no se le permitía

-. Como quieras- se sentó en el piano, mientras se aforraba bien.

-. La vampira estaba vigilando- comento Orión de repente- me parece que estaba al corriente de todo, estaba vigilando a Potter- ella se crispo que hacía Potter hay en la conversación

-. ¿vampira?- pregunto Neil- ¿Hay un vampiro en Hogwarts?

-. La profesora de Defensa- contesto ella con el ceño fruncido

-. ¿Y de profesora?!- pregunto más alterada la loba. Observando con reproche a Wolfblood quien parecía al corriente de esto, pero ahora estaba más preocupado de curar a el respectivo lobo

-. es media vampira, a sí como yo, medio licántropo, me parece que uno de sus padres fue un vampiro, bueno en realidad no me interesa

-. ¿No te llevas bien con ella? al parecer- comento el hombre

-. ¿Debería?- le pregunto con sarcasmo- aun no se como se le permitió estar en Hogwarts

-. igual como estas tú, el director tiene, cierto fetiche por romper sus propias normas de seguridad, además el mismo me comentos que al parecer la vampira abnegó sus raíces

-. ¿Habéis hablado con el director?- pregunto la chica

-. claro, como entonces sabría que te quedarías aquí- contesto Wolfblood

-. pero yo llegue aquí por casualidad

-. pero el hecho de que tu padre haya dejado el aroma por este lugar, te trajo innatamente hasta aquí

-. ¿O sea que sabía que llegaría de todas formas?

-. Sí o si no, te seguiríamos, no podemos permitir que estés sola en este bosque, por lo menos hasta que sepas colocar los respectivos hechizos de seguridad

-. ¿va estar todo el santo día detrás mío?

-. En el colegio, como bien debe estar haciéndolo la profesora os cuidara- la loba gruño- y cuando vengas acá, un grupo de nosotros os ira a buscar

-. Un vampiro cuidando a un licántropo, es completamente inverosímil

-. Hemos dejado lo inverosímil para aquello que realmente le importe ello, Neil, no te dejes llevar por el pasado, esta vampira tendrá que ayudarnos, por lo menos daño a ti no te va hacer- ella se llevo la mano al cuello recordando vanamente las pequeñas peleas, una en la biblioteca, otra afuera, cuando la había colgado contra el árbol.

Pero no dijo nada, y se bajo del piano acercándose a la puerta

-. ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Wolfblood levantándose

-. quiero caminar un rato- mientras seguía el trascurso de la puerta

-. estas débil, te puedes desmayar en cualquier momento

-. no me importa, no pienso quedarme todo el día acostada- siguió su camino, comenzando a bajar las escaleras uno, a otro lobo estaba recostado y se levanto al verla

-. Neil, Orión vayan con ella- ordeno mientras los lobos bajaban a su lado.

(Remus) Estaba sentado en la mesa, ahí donde todos los alfas comían de vez en cuando, con uno a otro personaje de la ciudadela, había una ensoñación extraña, una sumisión y una sonrisa esporádica en cada rostro. William y sus dos acompañantes le hablaban en murmullo, y el rostro del se enanchaba y fruncía de vez en cuando. De improviso su mirada se queda en él y sonrió. El se sintió extrañamente vació y recordó a su hija. ¿Cómo habría pasado su primera transformación? Esperaba que Anari no se hubiera colocado muy ruda con ella, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-. ¿A que se debe ese rostro?- pregunto una voz femenina a su lado.

Él le mira sonriente. Emil D'pua, una joven licántropa, Alfa y guardiana de uno de los sectores de la comarca. Estaba encargada del hospital, pociones y curaciones. Era joven, no tendría más de 30 años o menos, era alta, esbelta, su rostro tenía un extraño y fugaz semblante salvaje, ojos negros y cabello rubio oscuro, su tez morena suave y una sonrisa muy tierna. Durante su estadía en el castillo, esta había sido una buena compañera, le había dado sus papeles, ya durante su estancia se había encargado de lo que era la biblioteca del lugar. Un trabajo apacible e interesante, había libros que jamás había visto antes. Su rubro.

-. nada, solo pensaba

-. ¿En tu hija?- pregunto suavemente. Él sonrió, la licántropa le había pillado enviando la carta a su hija

-. casi nunca pasamos transformaciones separados y ahora me preocupa, a veces creo que no aguantare mucho aquí y tendré que irme

-. No lo creas- musito. Él le miro, ¿A que se refería?, por lo mismo entrecerró un poco el ceño, pero no logro seguir con la conversación porque todos callaron y William se levanto de su asiento.

-. Entristecidos estamos por el fallecimiento de 3 de nuestros amigos, que libremente accedieron a la lucha por nuestra comunidad protegiéndola de las alimañas chupa-sangre y con ellos se llevaron a 4 de ellos, por esto. ¡alma! (¡salud!)- toda la mesa grito en común

Hubo otro instante en silencio, él sin querer sintió su corazón desbocarse, un extraño presentimiento, uno que no recordaba hacía mucho, uno que le trajo el peligro de su esposa, aquella fatídica noche, pero este era algo más disminuido, como si perdía algo muy lentamente. Los ojos de William, llegaron a él, su cuerpo se crispo al ser el centro de atención.

-. Alegría trae a nuestros corazones..- se quedo un instante en silencio como evaluando sus palabras- que tenemos de vuelta a nuestra pequeña guerrera- nuevamente se crispo "pequeña guerrera" y palideció- tenemos a la joven Lupin de nuestro lado- él se sintió desfallecer, su hija- que esta noche pasada a conocido a su maestro, a su guardián, a su servidor para que esta luche por nuestra alianza, por vuestra hija Remus Lupin, que a accedido luchar en nuestro bando- él se levanto se sopetón

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto llamando la atención de todos, su rostro no reflejaba nada más que la pura angustia, Su hija no, no, él creía que la había sacado de ello, el director le dijo que la mantendría alejada de problemas de la... Orden. Se sintió sofocado de un momento a otro, no había pensado en eso

-. sabemos a que haz venido aquí joven Lupin, sabemos quien eres, que haces y para quien luchas, no es para nadie un secreto. Pero no podíamos permitir que mantuvieras más oculta a la pequeña que nos ayudara a librarnos de los sucios vampiros, la lucha de la luna llena esta en pie, no los retractaremos y ella accedió a la lucha

-. ¡mi hija no debe porque luchar para nada, ni para nadie!- su voz sonó profunda, peligrosa y todos sintieron como aquellos halos de magia se desbocaban del tranquilo licántropo- no es un ningún objeto para que ustedes le utilicen

-. ella accedió y su palabra, como para todo licántropo es ley, por seguridad, tú Remus Lupin no saldrás de la comarca por ningún motivo. La chica es, desde su nacimiento un arma, si no querías entrometerla no debiste relacionarte desde un principio con una humana, lamento que las cosas sean así, Remus, en verdad, pero ella esta marcada al igual que Potter que tendrán que batallar y luchar por su vida, nosotros solo le daremos la seguridad, las armas y el entrenamiento, ¡nada! que no hayas sabido tú desde un principio

Su corazón se encogió en el momento de que sus palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido, desde el momento en que Sam le había dicho que su hija sería especial, poderosa y única, pero nunca creyó que se refería a algo así. Es verdad, él siempre había mantenido a su hija escondida protegida a más no poder por miedo, no la había enviado a Hogwarts cuando tenia todas las expectativas de poder entrar sin ningún problema. El director le había dicho que la chica podía ingresar, que sería educada y resguardada, pero él tenia miedo de dejarla, de abandonarla y que se afianzara a alianzas que ellas no debía porque inmiscuirse, por miedo a una leyenda que jamás termino de leer por completo. La había sobreprotegido, SÍ, solo porque no quería perderla, pero estas palabras, las que ahora William le decía con tal descaro que su hija no era más que un arma, lo mataban, lo hacían caer derrotado en lo más horrible que había sentido. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su niña, ¡no la podían utilizar! Ellos no tenían el derecho de hacerlo, no podían

-. se que es difícil Remus, sabemos cuanto haz perdido, cuantos te han traicionado, tus padres, tus amigos, tu esposa, pero debes entender: Tu hija a sobrevivido por algo, y es para mantener la esperanza de mucho de nosotros. No nos puedes quitar eso- el hombre sonrió vanamente y se levanto. Él sintió como un par de manos se apoyaban en sus hombros, y luego vio los sirvientes de William esperándolo tal vez para llevarlo a su habitación. Él hizo un movimiento y negó su contacto

-. Remus- la voz fue de Emil, quien le sostuvo un brazo. El se lo retiro de un movimiento

-. No me toques- sus ojos estaban apañados, estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no derramarse en lagrimas

-. Por favor... -musita ella. Pero él se giro y sin más se marcho hacia su habitación, le acaban de robar lo ultimo que le quedaba, solo pedía que no lo molestaran más.

(Febrix) Ella se sentó y observo a la lejanía como el humo de Hogsmeade se levantaba sobre la copa de los árboles, ya se iba a cumplir el medio día y aun estaba cansada, pero no quería estar allí dentro. Había lobos rondando la casa y otros más a la lejanía, a su lado tenia a Neil y Orión, cuidándola. Ella se abrazo las piernas y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

"_...estaba atardeciendo, la casa se llenaba del ruido de dos personajes que estaban en medio de una lección, un hombre alto, tan alto como su padre, (quien ya hacia sentado en una butaca con un libro en mano) su cabello negro-azulado le caía por la espalda algo desarreglado, sus ojos grises con una felicidad que no recibía hacía mucho y la ropa casi nueva que el perro había enviado a Remus a comprar para todos luego de amenazar a su padre de que sacara dinero de su cámara y que si no lo hacia estaba con todo el descaro de convertirse en perro e ir hasta Gringotts y sacar él, su propio dinero. Ella estaba con varita en mano, los tres en la sala de la casa_

_-. mira... concéntrate fijamente y piensa en algo lindo, puedes pensar en mi, siempre soy una buena opción- solo se escucha el bufido de parte del lobo_

_-. lo bueno es que lo ególatra le esta volviendo- susurro el licántropo mientras sonreía sin quitar la mirada del libro_

_-. no le tomes atención, esta celoso y recita: "Musmera"- de su varita (Tan bien comprada por el lobo) salió una tenue y casi inteligible luz que llego hasta los pies de la chica y de estos comenzaron a salir varias hermosas rosas rojas, pero dio un salto, cuando estas comenzaron a trasformarse en horribles serpientes- "Finite"- recito con una sonrisa- excelente hechizo para las estudiantes de Slytherin, ahh!! Jajaja! Que buenos tiempos- susurro dando un recuerdos a su pasado_

_-. no le enseñes hechizos odioso a mi hija, ¿Quieres Padfoot?_

_-. Pero si le pueden servir, puede ser de lo más encantador y luego Plam, serpientes para serpientes. Jajaja, me acuerdo cuando jajaja, Narcisa jajaja, así! Que buenos tiempos- los dos Lupin le miraron medio raro- ya ya... haber inténtalo- ella miro a su padre, este le dio permiso_

_-. "Musmera"- recito y la misma luz, las misma rosas y la mismas serpientes aparecieron- Finite- Sirius silbo asombrado_

_-. a la primera, en verdad Moony tienes aquí a un tesoro, aun creo que deberías enviarla a Hogwarts, con Harry se haría de migas y pan, te lo apuesto _

_-. como quieras Sirius- siguió sin tomarle importancia_

_-. pero si...- el lobo no le estaba tomando atención- bueno, como quieras ¿Y?¿Puedes hacer un Patronus?- ambos licántropos le miraron. Ella cabeceo _

_-. Papá ¿Puedo? -pregunto con cierto brillo en los ojos_

_-. Esta bien_

_-. "Especto Patronun"- la hermosa e increíble semblante del lobo plateado salió de la varita de la chica_

_-. igualito a ti Moony, igualito- susurro Padfoot mientras intentaba acariciar al lobo que lo olisqueaba _

_Jamás olvidaría la mirada de sorpresa de Sirius y la de orgullo de su padre, cuando el perfecto e indómito lobo salió de su varita, un lobo macho, poderoso e hermoso... en realidad jamás lo olvidaría." _

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero ella no se movió, solo observo los dos lobos que comenzaban a caminar hacía delante dejándole solo con el

-. ¿En que piensas?- pregunto Wolfblood

-. un amigo...-susurro y poso su cara en sus brazos.

En esos momentos, después de casi un mes que había recibido la noticia de que Sirius estaba muerto, sintió una tristeza enloquecedora, como si ahora, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era un poco de su humor o sus comentario para salir de este dilema. Nunca había pensando en si la palabra Sirius y muerte en una misma frase de realidad, y ahora era doloroso saber que no tendría más "entrenamiento para fastidiar Slytherin" o "comida rica, suculenta y barata" (cuando ella se pasaba buena parte de la mañana haciendo comida para los dos, cuando su padre salía y Sirius en dos minutos hacia algún desastre de comida pero era muy apetecible). Lo echaría mucho de menos, ya no habrían clases a escondidas para aprender a convertirse en Animaga, ya no habrían made in Sirius, ya no habría más él...

Sus ojos lagrimearon, escondió su cara entre el dobles del codo de su brazos y se acurruco más, se sentía tan perdida...

(Fenrice) Su presencia hizo que los guardias se sobresaltaran de un momento a otro y se colocaron rígidos como si acabaran de ver un fantasma, él sonrió seductor y se acerco a lentamente hacia uno de ellos para mosquearlo, puso su cara a centímetros de la suya y él fue capaz de sentir el miedo en cada poro de su piel y como el sudor comenzaba a azotarlo al tenerlo tan cerca.

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto lamiéndose los labios y mostrando disimulado sus incisos- si te sigues asustado la sangre se te amarga, y- pausa dramática para ver como los ojos del sujeto se dilataban- ¿Nadie quiere eso o si?- pregunto suavemente mientras luego levanto elegantemente una mano y rozo su barbilla.

Sonrió malignamente y se giro, antes de salir del vestíbulo, escucho el golpe seco del sujeto luego del desmayo. Se rió para dentro, pero su sonrisa se desvanecido cuando vio la sombra al final de la escalera, Voldemort estaba parado ahí, sus ojos rojos pegados en él.

-. vas a ser que ni uno de mis mortifagos quede en pie si los sigues desmayando- comento y siguió caminando hacia su salón especial. Su voz sonó casual

-. el miedo es bueno, hace que te respeten- contesto siguiéndolo

-. a mi me respetan y tu eres mi mejor aliado, ellos te respetaran tan solo con nombrarte- al entrar en la sala, se percato de tres figuras que se encontraban agazapadas contra la pared, Cefeida, Agamenón apoyados cómodamente, Silfrid sentado mientras parecía lustrar sus armas

-. buenos días señor- musitaron los tres e hicieron sus respetivas reverencias

-. ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto

-. atrapamos a tres señor, están en sus calabozos siendo receptivamente torturados- siseo Cefeida, sus ojos pasaron a él. Y él mismo se crispo, "tres", debían ser licántropos que no estaban bajo el mando de alguna comarca, casi siempre eran ellos, nunca atrapaban a uno de la comarca del bosque, o este moría antes de darle alguna pista valiosa

-. torturadlos pero intentad no matarlos tan rápido, necesitamos información no gritos

-. Sí señor- pero estos no se movieron. Hasta que Cefeida dio un paso y llamo la atención del sujeto

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- siseo la pregunta, mientras la serpiente Nagini comenzaba a subir

-. Señor, anoche tuvimos un charla constructiva con vuestro lacayo Wortmail, él nos hablo de la casa de los Lupin, que quedaba en la parte más lejana del valle Godric, nos preguntábamos si nos dejaría ir a dar un vistazo esta noche

-. Iréis con Fenrice, le debo pedir una misión justamente a esa casa- él le miro no sorprendido, pero otro escalofrió le surco la espina, la casa de Febrix, estaría pasado a su aroma... otro escalofrió- sí, podéis ir

-. Gracias señor- los tres desaparecieron como tres sombras por la puerta

-. ¿Misión a la casa de los Lupin?- pregunto curioso. Este sonrió sirviéndose vino de una botella

-. necesito algo de casa- siseo y se quedo unos segundos en silencio- la madre de la chiquilla, era una excelente maga y con la sangre-sucia Potter, eran buenas en Transformaciones y pociones, ella debe tener un diario o algo del estilo en que sus apuntes hablen de la separación de la sangre humana y mágica

-. ¿Separación?- pregunto algo extrañado jamás había escuchado algo por el estilo

-. Sí, imaginaos- se levanto tranquilamente- si a los cientos de hombres-lobo que en un tiempo más tendremos a nuestro alrededor, los "desinfectáramos de su gen" no serían más que inofensivos humanos sin fuerzas para dar batalla, un punto a nuestro favor y ahora imaginaos, a la chiquilla desvaliéndose de su gen, tú teniendo todo el control sobre una pobre humana inofensiva y desvalida- él sonrió sin querer imaginándose a Febrix entre sus brazos, completamente a su merced, una sonrisa maligna e inquieta salió de sus labios

-. me parecería excelente- susurro con la misma sonrisa que su protegido

-. entonces, encuéntralo a como de...

(Febrix) Ya se iban a cumplir las doce de la noche. Y ella buscaba su varita por todos lados, no la encontraba y ni uno de los lobos estaba con la vena de ayudarla, ya que "todos" querían que se marchara mañana en la mañana, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, quería llegar a su mullida cama en Hogwarts, con sus comidas humeantes y los molestosos seres de su interior.

-. ¿Me pueden ayudar o no?- pregunto luego de que veía por 5° vez debajo de la cama

-. no- contesto Wolfblood sentándose en su forma loba en una esquina y miraba como esta andaba de un lado a otro. De repente esta se detuvo

-. Wolfblood muévete- mientras se acercaba a él. El mismo se hizo cuerpo piedra, para que esta aunque le empujara no se moviera, así como la chica estaba aun débil y el hecho de no haber comido nada en todo el día, no lo logro- entrégame mi varita

-. Yo no la tengo- negó sin mirarle, ella se sentó delante de él

-. No tengo toda la noche

-. Pero tienes hasta la mañana

-. No me hagas rabiar- mientras intentaba empujarlo, este tampoco se movió- ¡muévete!- le alego intentando empujarlo, cansada y afligida y con una idea en mente, comenzó a hacerlo.

Levanto una mano cariñosa y suavemente empezó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas. Este gimió suavecito mientras los ojos se le iban cerrando. Luego un gruñido atrapado de dentro de él y se movió incomodo, al mismo momento en que ella logro sacar su varita de debajo de él.

-. ¡tramposa!- se transformo en humano y su cara mostró un suave rubor. Mientras la chica guardaba su varita

-. ¿Qué?¿Yo? ¿Y porque yo?¿Ah? debería estar en camino a Hogwarts

-. ¿A sí? Y con esa facha

-. yo sabré como arreglármela- era un hecho que salir de una transformación no poseía suficiente fuerza para remendarse sola la ropa, es por ello que aun se agazapaba a su bufanda y la capa del lobo- te la entrego la capa otro día

-. ¿Y si la quiero ahora?- pregunto

-. sería un pervertido y al menos que lo seas, me dejaras la capa- mientras iba al lado de Ascar, para tomar el libro y de paso rozarle levemente la cabeza para darle fuerzas mudas. El lobo le miro con ojos brillantes, feliz de recibir un mimo de vez en cuando ya que Wolfblood y los otros dos se la pasaban regañándole

-. ¿Y si tengo frió?- pregunto mientras seguía a la chica escalera abajo. Orion y Neil se levantaron en el momento y comenzaron a seguirlos, mientras esta se giraba y veía la plataforma que le llevaría por debajo del sauce boxeador

-. tienes tu pelaje- forrándose y se lanzaba. Wolfblood se detuvo, esta saco la cabeza

-. nos vemos

-. mañana!

-. ¿Mañana que?- pregunto mientras se iba retirando

-. mañana aquí, comenzaras a entrenar

-. ¿Qué? tengo que colocarme al día

-. ¡mañana!- volvió a repetir esta vez sin el tono que estaba utilizando, si no aquel mismo en que se conocieron- ¡y no faltes! Si lo haces te iré a buscar y te digo que una manadas de lobos en el colegio no le va a traer popularidad a tu vida, aquí a las 10.30 en punto- se marcho- ¡y tráeme mi capa!

-. Que bipolar- susurro y se encamino por la oscura cueva, detrás suyo, venían los dos lobos.

(Harry) Estaba recostado contra la muralla, el sudor le caía por la cara y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. La espada caía suelta por su mano, estaba agotadísimo y Anari no le había hablado en todo el día con una conversación decente. Le daba ordenes y de mases, nada interesante.

Cuando habían llegado a su lado luego de ser llevados por el lobo, esta les había dado una pequeña nota para que en su clase siguiente no le quitaran puntos por retraso y a él le notifico de su entrenamiento sin falta ya que se el día anterior no había tenido.

-. Sigamos- susurro mientras la mujer se levantaba suavemente y hacia girar su hermosa espada y la levantaba sobre su cabeza. Él se acerco medio lento, le dolían los brazos, por el esfuerzo de sopesar la espada y recibir los golpes

-. ¿Estas enojada?- pregunto de repente mientras lograba moverse en un golpe a las costillas

-. No -negó autónomamente

-. ¿Entonces?

-. ¿No puedo tener días malos?- pregunto girándose y sin más le dio una patada en la muñeca que hizo que la espada golpeara contra un muro- ¡ponte más atento!- la espada nuevamente llego a sus manos

-. ¿Hoy llega Febrix?- pregunto mientras nuevamente se colocaba en posición

-. debería

-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto ya harto de las respuestas cortantes de la vampira. Esta se detuvo, luego se llevo una mano a la cara y bufo cansada

-. tiene atrapado a Remus- susurro. Él sintió como el frió le cruzo el cuerpo, miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza en un solo segundo, hasta que la mujer volvió a soltar otro bufido

-. ¿Qué?¿Quién?¿Dónde?¿Voldemort?- pregunto, su corazón arranco de manera dolorosa. A Remus No, por favor, a Remus No

-. no, no es Voldemort ni nadie que le vaya a ser daño, ¿Cierto que te dije que Remus estaba en una comarca de licántropos?- él asintió- ¿Y que Febrix sería chantajeada?- otro asentimiento- no puede salir de la Comarca, le dieron la noticia de Febrix ya estaba aliada a ti, y que tendrá que luchar a la buena o a la mala, lo tienen con constante vigilancia y si la chica no coloca de su parte, los mantendrán aislado para presionarla

-. ¿Pero? ¿No hay ninguna forma de traerlo?¿Algo?

-. no, hasta el momento me pidió que no le diera pistas a Febrix, no quiere que se altere y por cosas se le ocurra dejar el colegio, así que no se te ocurra decirle algo- le amenazo suavemente- además que hay algo que me tiene conmocionada

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. No es de vuestra incumbencia... aun- le negó. Iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero se le vino a la mente otra cosa, nada que ver, pero aun estaba preocupado por el licántropo

-. ¿Cómo te conectas con Remus? O sea, él esta lejos de aquí y en una comarca...

-.Tenemos nuestros métodos...bien sigamos, no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento por esto.


	11. Ida a Hogsmeade

_**Capítulo 11:**_** "Ida a Hogsmeade"**

**Sábado 6 de Septiembre...**

(Febrix) O! Deliciosa cama, mullida, acogedora, escondida cama, como deseaba tener una de estas en la casa de los gritos y no un colchón apolillado y duro a punto de despedazarse. Esta tan solo con mirarle le daba sueño... Sus compañeras dormían o eso parecían hacer. Se cambio de ropa a su pijama, doblo la capa de Wolfblood y se sentó en su cama a lo que al rato llego Sombras y comenzó a acurrucarse en su estomago, pegándole con la nariz para que le hiciera cariño, ya que le había tenido todo un día abandonada. Mientras con una mano le acariciaba detrás de la orejas con la otra comenzó a hojear el libro que le habían entregado.

El libro, poseía unas hojas apolilladas que daba miedo moverlas muy rápido, por si se rompían y no quería conocer a un Wolfblood enojado por romper su libro. Su pequeño problema es que casi todo estaba en latín.

Habían varios tipo de ceremonias nocturnas; una de ellas, era un tipo de ceremonia a las doce de la noche para darle a un sector determinado la protección de que ningún _strix _(vampiro en latín) pudiera penetrarlas sin perder sus habilidades o tan solo no poder entrar. Seguramente Wolfblood va a querer que utilice uno de esos para la casa de los gritos. Pero parecía muy poderoso aún para pensarlo, además del pequeño detalle de que: Para todos estos hechizos y de mases se necesitaba, "una espada" Sí, una espada, ¿De donde diablos sacaría una espada?, le podía robar una a las armaduras del colegio, ¿Pero? Eso sería muy patético, parecía ser una espada especial, o algo así, no salía mucho de ella solo unas palabras en latín que esta vez no entendió: "_ensis is ex lux ad luna" _algo de su poco entendimiento del latín era como: "...luz de luna" no le encontró mucha cordura a ello.

-. una espada- susurro y se rasco la cabeza.

¿De donde sacaría una espada?, Anari tenia una, era de plata, ella no podía tomar la plata si es que no comenzaba a picarle y hasta luego salirle unos feos ronchones que se le hacían dolorosos ¡y ni mencionar su padre!, la sola presencia le hacia retirarse asqueado y si lo tocaba le quemaba. Quedo mirando a la gatita quien ya hacía dormida ronroneando, una espada... ¿Dónde había visto una que no le traía mal? tenía un leve recuerdo... ¿Dónde?¿Dónde?... en...en su casa...

(Fenrice) Cuatro sombras entraron en la oscura casa, tres de ellos se asquearon del olor, el ultimo en la fila le cruzo un escalofrió.

-. esto esta pasado a licántropo- alego Cefeida haciendo un mohín con la cara, mientras caminaba detrás de Agamenón.

-. ¿Será porque aquí vivían licántropos?- le molesto Silfrid quien iba delante de él.

-. Me refiero en que estos dejan su apestoso olor por todos lados- le siseo ofendida, mientras llegaban a la sala.

Los cuadros sin animación poseían una suave capa de polvo, al igual que todo a su paso. Los sofás y muebles de la sala, estaban tapados por mantas y la variadas fotos que habían antes sobre la chimenea ya hacían en unas cajas en una esquina. Él se acerco a ellos, por pura curiosidad.

Escucho como los otros seguían criticando y caminando por las habitaciones.

Se acuclillo contra la caja y la abrió, eran varias fotos y pequeños adornos. El tomo las fotos y la primera no le hizo más que observar curioso.

Allí estaba Remus Lupin joven sonriendo tranquilo, en sus hombros sentada y con una muñeca de trapo la licántropa sonriendo emocionada de no más de 5 años con un pequeño parche en su rostro, y al lado con una sonrisa cariñosa una guapa mujer. Era un poco más baja que el sujeto, poseía unos cabellos medio rubios o platinos, bueno en realidad tenían un toque bastante platinos. (Eso sacaría el hecho de que Febrix tuviera aquellas mechas de color plateado). Su rostro era fino y poseía unos hermosos ojos celestes rodeados por unos lentes de fino alambre. Pero hubo algo en que no se había percatado la mujer tenia las manos con vendas...

-. Fenrice!- Agamenón le llamo, él miro hacía atrás y se levanto con un suave golpe, rompió el marco y saco la foto para guardársela en la capa mientras siguiendo el ruido llego hasta la parte más lejana de casa, al frente de la cocina. Se quedo congelado en el umbral.

La habitación había sido agrandada con un hechizo expandidor. Era la "pequeña privada" biblioteca del licántropo. Se quedo medio tonto, los Lupin parecían gente humilde, pero todo el dinero que tenían en libros los podían mantener en un excelente estado económico por bastante tiempo y ni que decir que eran piezas de refutable colección. Las paredes llegaban al techo, con 8 ó 9 repisas con gruesos libros en las tres paredes. Había un cómodo escritorio y mesitas al parecer para poder dejar los libros, al igual que una escalera que llevaba a los libros más altos. Se acerco a verlos, casi todos eran de historia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, medicina general, recetas (sí, de cocina(la chica tuvo que haber aprendido a cocinar de alguna manera), biología de criaturas mágicas y mucho más. Los vampiros caminaban observando interesados, cuando Agamenón alzo una mano para tomar uno, se escucho un suave zumbido hasta para ellos y luego una fuerte descarga de magia pudo haberle impactado, si él no le hubiera quitado la mano al sorprendido vampiro

-. hechizos antirrobo y de contacto eléctrico- suaves chispas amarillas deseaba algo en que descargarse- Lupin tiene todo una mina de oro aquí, no lo dejaría así solo porque sí

-. maldito licántropo- él se retiro hacia un lado y siguió observando. Debía haber algo que le pudiera ayudar a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Caminando sintió algo extraño y se detuvo acercando la cara a aquel libro tan extraño, el titulo lo mostraba hacía dentro y si se concentraba se sentía una suave corriente de aire. ¿Hueco? Pensó. Mientras se retiraba y con un movimiento en el suelo, apareció su espada. Los vampiros le tomaron atención, con cuidado y no queriendo dañar nada. Fue enterrando la punta de la espada en el libro, los rayos de corriente chocaban en su espada, pero este los absorbía. De repente se retiro cuando sintió lo que quería. Aquel pedazo del estante comenzó a mutar y luego dejo un orificio hacia abajo

-. la mazmorra- susurro Silfrid y se acerco- allá abajo apesta más

-. debe ser donde pasaban sus transformaciones

Él no espero y comenzó a bajar, eran escaleras en caracol de paredes de piedra y suelo de madera, cuando llego al final las luces se prendieron en el momento, pero lo que vio le hizo pesar su mala suerte.

Habían solo una jaula, y solo el olor a Lupin y un humano, no había signos de que Febrix hubiera estado por allí. Atrás donde al parecer había habido un tipo de pequeño laboratorios, ya que habían varios instrumentos de pociones. Todo destruido. Calderos correosos, probetas y de mases quebrados y esparcidos por el suelo, manchas de extraños colores pegados a las paredes, todo destruido, al parecer por la mano del licántropo.

-. ¿Qué era esto?- la voz vino detrás. Fue Silfrid, el único que había bajado con él

-. fue un tipo de laboratorio- acercándose

-. así que la esposa del licántropo se hacía de medica y experimentaba con ellos, es mejor que atrapar y ocultar a uno.

-. Buscaba la cura para la licantropía- susurro y observo defraudado que no había nada para extraer

-. Puf! Miles de magos han intentando lo mismos, ni uno a logrado mucho además de la correosa poción mata-lobo, ¿Qué le hacía de diferente ella?

-. No lo se, -se giro- vamonos de aquí

Al subir, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos. Los otros dos habían subido las escaleras a la planta superior.

El vampiro no se percato de que en una esquina envuelta en una vieja capa, con el suave movimiento de una vibración dejo paso a la empuñadura de una vieja y esperada espada. Si la hubiera encontrado, hubiera tenido a los licántropos en sus manos y Febrix incapaz de defenderse.

(Febrix) Se quedo mirando el tablero "Salida a Hogsmeade. Próximo Fin de Semana, Sabado 13. Entregar autorización".

Salida a Hogsmeade, pensó tranquila y se giro, hacia mucho que no iba. La ultima vez había sido una semana antes de que tuvieran aquel dilema con Sirius en la casa de los gritos. Su padre le había llevado para que fuera de compras a Honeyduke y se diera una buena ración para los días siguientes. Le dio 5 galeones, con ellos hizo una caja completa de surtidos; paletas, helados que no se derriten, granjeas, pastillas y obviamente, Chocolate, en rama de preferencia y el polvo para el chocolate matutino de su padre. Tenia muchas ganas de ir nuevamente, pero esperaba que su padre le hubiera firmado la autorización, especialmente ahora sabiendo que no tenía contacto con él.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto alguien desde atrás. Ella se giro para ver el pelo desordenado de cierto personaje que había querido asesinar durante su estancia en la casa de lo gritos. Sus ojos verde se quedaron en ella. El chico aun estaba en pijama, pero era bastante temprano aún, lo que significaba que no había podido dormir

-. hola- saludo suavemente sin rencor, sin odio, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara no podía odiarlo y eso la estresada. ¡Quería odiarlo, quería golpearle, quería hacerle sentir lo mal que estaba por su culpa!

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto acercándose. Ella escucho su corazón aun latiendo como si acabara de correr una maratón. Lo dos instintivamente hicieron el mismo gesto de apretar la mano que estaba marcada

-. bien- susurro

Se hizo un silencio espeso, ambos miraban otra cosa. De repente el chico comenzó a revisarse algo dentro de los bolsillo y saco un paquete pequeño que venía envuelto en un pañuelo

-. eps... toma- se lo tendió

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras tendía la mano, por algo instintivo se quedo a medias. La ultima vez que habían rozado tan solo las manos se habían aliado sin su consentimiento

-. Se que te gustan lo chocolates y esto... se lo pedimos ayer a Dobby- contesto tomándolo de arriba y depositándolo en su mano. Ella lo abrió y tuvo que tragarse la baba al ver tan suculento pedazo de chocolate

-. Gracias

-. ¿Cómo esta el lobo?- ella le miro medio crispada- él que le pego el sauce

-. siendo consentido- sonrió levemente recordando a Ascar

(Harry) ¡OOO! Por Merlín esto era muy difícil no sabía como hacer las pases con la chica, aunque esta estuviera más tranquila y más suave que la ultima vez que la vio. Aun así sabía que estaba resentida y que tal vez no paso una buena transformación. Pero no quería estar enojado (aunque él no tuviera la culpa de nada) y que ella le odiara. Ayer cuando se volvió del entrenamiento hizo un escape rápido a la cocina y pidiéndole un gran favor a Dobby quien no dudo en ayudarle, le preparo Chocolate casero.

Sacando algo de fuerza.

-. Se que me odias, que veo que quieres cortarme en pedacitos por haberte metido en esto, pero quiero que sepas que yo no quería, yo nunca quise estar involucrado en esto e incluir a personas cercanas a mi- la voz le costo salir un poco- pero Anari me dijo que estábamos unidos por algo grande y podíamos cambiar las cosas, que estábamos destinados a luchar aunque no quisiéramos pero que podríamos hacer la diferencia

-. ¿Diferencia?- pregunto sombriamente- tendremos que luchar por nuestras vidas, Potter. Tendremos que escapar, luchar... matar por cosas que no se nos preguntaron. ¿Haz leído la leyenda, o la haz visto?

-. Anari me la mostró

-. Esa no es la verdadera- susurro con un nudo en la garganta y bajo la mirada para poder dar su explicación- según los libros populares, " nadie sobrevivió a la lucha, ni los licántropos ni los vampiros, ni siquiera los fundadores" ¿Cómo crees que la leyendas se pudo seguir si nadie sobrevivió?, porque alguien si lo hizo y esta no es la verdadera. Debe haber algo oculto, algo que no se nos ha dicho y no lo sabemos

Él se quedo en silencio y era verdad. "Todos murieron" ¿Cómo se había continuado la leyenda?... tan solo era un teoría de muchas.

-. Yo no quiero saber lo que nos espera o que va a ocurrir, hacia tan solo unos meses yo me mantenía completamente ajena a la guerra, pero como debes saber...- trago con algo de dificultad- tienen a mi padre en una comarca y si yo no pongo de mi parte no se lo que le harán y no estoy muy segura de provocarlo. Tan solo...- los ojos se le aguaron y él sintió que se le comía el corazón. Si para él la perdida de Remus sería algo horrible, para su propia hija no tendría nombre

-. No quieres hablar- susurro. Ella cabeceo- esta bien- se quedaron en silencio.- no hablaremos más de esto

-. ¿Ron y Hermio...

-. Sí, ellos si lo saben- susurro

-. Pregúntale a Hermione si conoce el libro "_los porvenires de la historia, la segunda venida de la oscuridad" _ de D. Kamus, creo que en el puede encontrar algo que ayude pero no que descifre lo verdadero

-. ¿Es un libro de la sección prohibida?

-. Sí

(Febrix) Miraba el sauce con algo de aburrimiento, mientras molestosamente tiraba piedritas para que este tratara de golpearle con sus ramas, pero estaba muy lejana para tal acto. Cuando este se quedaba quieto, y dos pares de ojos la invitaban a pasar. Ella se forro en su propia capa y se introdujo. Orion y dos lobos comunes vinieron por ella. Como modo de saludo le palmeo la cabeza al primero que al parecer no se molesto por tal acto y comenzaron a guiarla en dirección a la casa. En medio del camino

-. ¿Cómo esta Ascar?- pregunto

-. Delirando y haciéndose el importante, señorita- contesto. Ella sonrió- sus heridas están más sanas y ya mañana podrá levantarse

-. Pero si tenia quebrado costillas

-. Nosotros tenemos otro tipo de curación, somos duros de matar, el problema es que él es alharaco por esencia- ella volvió a sonreír. Minutos después de que llegaran a ella le pico la curiosidad

-. ¿Han luchado alguna vez con vampiros?

-. Sí, uno a otro suele rondar nuestra comarca en busca de ella. Pero gracias a nuestros propios sistemas de seguridad muere antes de poder salir del perímetro.

Se quedo pensativa, jamás se le había pasado por la mente que por todo esto tendría que luchar con vampiros, por ningún modo eso lo esperaba. Llego hasta la puerta trampa y una mano le esperaba. Ella la tomo y en un segundo estaba arriba con Wolfblood y una sonrisa radiante.

-. Ahí tienes tu capa- le pego con esta en el pecho y luego se encamino a el segundo piso

-. Gracias...- contesto tendiéndola y mirándole por ambos lados- ¿A dónde vas?- esta no contesto

Ascar estaba tendido en la cama y parecía dormir. Le miro unos segundos y se giro no quería despertarlo. El hombre le esperaba al final de la escalera con su capa puesta. Este se encamino a la salida.

-. Vamos- ella le siguió. Cuando el aire del porvenir de una tormenta le pego y la oscuridad le inundo se sintió mejor. Ahora no habían lobos cercanos

-. ¿Qué haremos aquí a oscuras?

-. Se perfectamente que ves bien en la oscuridad así que no utilizaremos luces, en un comienzo comenzaremos con el hecho de que no tienes tu espada y eso es un gran problema porque con ella harás todos los hechizos y de mases

-. ¿Y como la consigo?

-. "E_nsis is ex lux ad luna"_

-. Yaaa… ¿Y eso que significa?

-. Si te lo digo no tiene gracia, tendrás que aprender latín, idioma que Godric utilizaba para sus hechizos

-. Sí, me percate de ello

-. Tu espada aparecerá cuando realmente la necesites

-. ¿Y cuando va a ser eso?

-. Realmente... no tengo idea, la de Potter apareció cuando tenía 12 años y luchaba contra el basilisco

-. ¡O sea que tendría que luchar con un basilisco para que apareciera la espada!

-. No exactamente un basilio, pero si estar en peligro

-. Ya e estado en peligro

-. ¿Pero de muerte?

-. Tan bien, ¿Recuerdas? Los cazadores

-. A eso! No hay realmente no estabas en peligro de muerte

-. ¿A? y tu lo dices muy normalito ¿No?

-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- ella bufo enojada- bien, bien hasta que tu espada no aparezca no comenzaremos pero Potter ya esta entrenando no te puedes quedar así- ¿Potter entrenando? Se pregunto pero no alcanzo a seguir divagando- bien comenzaremos con el código- ella le miro como si estuviera viendo algo que él no- el código licántropo- aventuro pero no paso nada

-. No, creo que no- contesto. El otro entrecerró el cejo

-. ¿Lupin no te lo enseño?

-. No- volvió a negar

-. Bien el código se aventura en 5 reglas para todo licántropo de fiar: "Lealtad", "Honor", "Respeto", "Disciplina" y "El fin corona los medios" si debemos matar, se mata. Si debemos luchar, se lucha, no hay vuelta atrás _Ad Infinitum. _¿Entendido?

-. Sí- contesto

-. Bien, ya aprendidas estas, pasemos a lo seg... espérame un segundo- se quedo pensativo y le miro de reojo. Ella se acomodo la bufanda tapándose la boca y calentándose las manos- ¿Sabes hacer el hechizo asesino?- la chica cabeceo mirándole con cierto miedo-¿Febrix,...-comenzó apercancándose-... haz matado alguna vez a alguien?- susurro enfrente de ella. Esta misma tenía que verle un poco hacía arriba

-. ¿Matar?- pregunto- no- negó como si fuera lo más ridículo que le hubieran preguntado. Él hizo un mohín con la cara. Su padre no lo sabía, Sirius se lo enseño, en fin Sirius le enseño muchas cosas, cosas que su padre no era de los que la aceptaba.

-. Bien- le tomo una mano- ven con migo- el hombre le llevo casi corriendo por entre los árboles adentrándose en el bosque

-. ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto tratando de seguirle el paso.

Pero pronto se detuvieron y él le hizo un gesto de silencio. Ella observo conmocionada. Una parte de la manada tenían atrapada a una liebre contra un árbol. Estaban apunto de matarla, cuando Wolfblood les hizo un ruido y ellos se alejaron, llevándola consigo hasta el frente

-. Bien saca tu varita- ella le hizo caso, pero no entendía- ¡mátale!- la empujo un poco hacía adelante ella le miro impresionada

-. ¿Qué?¿Estas loco? Es una pobre liebre

-. Y la cena de hoy, ¡mátale! Que igual va a morir, saca tu varita haz un hechizo asesino y listo

-. ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-. ¡Hazlo!- le sacudió un poco y la empujo otro poco

-. Wolfblood no quie...

-. ¡Que lo hagas! Si no puedes matar una cosa tan pequeña como una liebre como piensas matar a un vampiro o un mortifago

-. ¡Porque yo no quiero matar ni un maldito vampiro!- contesto dándose vuelta enojada. Pero este se le incendiaron los ojos, le tomo el brazo la dio vuelta, le tomo la misma mano y apuntando a el animal

**-. MORTEO**- el rayo blanco se deslizo ante la pobre alimaña que quedo tendida en el suelo.

**(NA: en esta historia existen dos hechizos asesinos el ****Avada Kedavra**** que es para los humano o seres lo suficientemente grandes para matarlos en el instante y el ****Morteo****-hechizo inventado por mi- que es para los animales o pequeñas alimañas)**

Ella sintió que la magia fue expulsada de su cuerpo, pero las ordenes fueron de Wolfblood. La soltó y la empujo para que chocara contra el árbol, luego les hizo un gesto a los demás lobos para que se llevaran la "cena"

-. ¡Bien! Si quieres comenzar mal comenzaremos mal, pero luego no oses quejarte. "Disciplina" soy tu maestro a la buena o la mala no me importa, pero cuando yo te diga mata tú matas, cuando yo diga tortura, tú torturas y no piensas más de dos veces para hacerme caso, no creo que deba recordarte que tu padre entro en nuestra comarca mintiendo y fingiendo, no puedes reclamar que no sigamos algunas de nuestros propio código si le llega a suceder algo, porque como traidor de sangre ya lo tenemos, no le des más punto para coleccionar. ¿Me entendiste?- pregunto acercándose. Ella le miro con profundo odio y cabeceo- bien, volvamos- se giro

**Una semana después...**

(Harry) Era viernes 12 en la mañana mientras comían en el gran salón. Las lechuzas aun no llegaban y Hermione estaba desesperada por saber quien era el nuevo ministro. A dos puestos de ella estaba Febrix observando embelesada su taza de chocolate y al frente de ella, Tay y los demás.

-. ¡Ahí vienen!- chillo la chica y las lechuzas entraron con la respectiva correspondencia.

Hermione tomo tan rápido El Profeta que la lechuza casi se cae. Y al abrirlo quedo completamente en blanco.

-. Aedem!- susurro. Él sintió un picoteo en la mano derecha, que últimamente tenía enguantada y miro a Febrix quien miraba el diario de Amy muy pálida. Y el rápidamente levanto el diario de su amiga para ver lo que veía ella

"_Los primeros acuerdos del nuevo ministro Febreric Aedem será la caza libre de licántropos..."_ el sufrió un escalofrió, caza libre... licántropo, no podía ser cierto, esto estaba muy mal, demasiado mal. Escucho agriamente como cierto rubio de la casa de las serpientes animo a sus compañero gritando: "¡¡Al fin tenemos a alguien quien pondrá a los fenómenos dentro de sus jaulas o a un mejor bajo tierra!!". Otro pinchazo más fuerte, uno que hasta él mismo le recorrió y este fue el puro odio. La licántropa miraba directamente al rubio y respiraba muy rápido. Él rápidamente se levanto de golpe y colocándose detrás de los chicos interponiéndose en la mirada de la licántropa le detuvo, pero no alcanzo a detener el hechizo que paso como ráfaga por entre sus piernas y luego escucho el grito de dolor del rubio quien cayo de aplomo al suelo. Esta subió la mirada y le miro de lado, sonriendo luego con sadismo. Se levanto y se marcho. Él sintió algo que últimamente la chica estaba demostrando y era más frialdad de la normal.

(Febrix) Caza libre de licántropo, caza libre, era lo único que poseía en la mente. ¡¿Como maldita sea habían llegado a ello?! En peligro, aun más consiente peligro, esto estaría muy mal, demasiado mal. Había atacado a Malfoy por sus palabras y no se arrepentía se ello y si Potter no se hubiera atravesado el pobre chico hubiera quedado en cama por lo menos mínimo 2 semanas enteras. Bufo. Alguien apareció detrás

-. ¿Enojada?- pregunto la vampira

-. ¿Te importa?- quiso seguir caminando

-. Honor, no es uno de lo códigos, atacas por la espalda

-. De hecho estaba de frente, pero te refresco la memoria, no soy un licántropo completo, así que... técnicamente no me fió por completo de sus códigos

-. ¡U! interesante! ¿Se los haz dicho a vuestro maestro? ¿O te maltrata ya bastante?- ella se giro ¡y a esta que le interesaba!

-. Él no me maltrata

-. ¡Aun más interesante! ¿Entonces que hace?¿Por qué te tiene de tan mal humor?

-. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Potter?¿He? tú eres su maestra ¿O no?

-. Ya te enteraste

-. Casualidades de la vida

-. ¡Sabes!- se llevo la mano a las sienes y luego suspiro- bueno no importa...Mc. Gonagall ya tiene tu permiso para ir a Hogsmeade

-. ¿Cómo?

-. tu padre la dejo escrita desde antes- mintió. En realidad le había costado un tanto convencer al licántropo de que le diera permiso.

-. Bien- se quedaron en silencio- ¿No me vas a amenazar con nada?- pregunto. La vampira sonrió y desapareció. Ella gruño y siguió su camino.

(Fenrice) Debía tener realmente mucha paciencia, realmente demasiada. Entro en el salón donde su padre le miraba con una sonrisa. No había nadie más

-. ¿Ministro?- pregunto plantándose al frente de él

-. ¿Qué? no te agrada

-. ¿Cómo piensas estar a la luz del sol?

-. Pociones, tengo a Phoebe y las demás en eso, no te preocupes

-. ¡No lo hago! ¡¿A quien amenazaron?!- pregunto llevándose las manos a sienes. Gesto muy de su hermana

-. No tiene importancia, hijo, no lo tiene, deberías estar feliz voy a controlar a los licántropos y luego tendré al ministerio y todos bajo mi mando

-. Sabes perfectamente que si así lo quieres tendrás que compartir cierto poder con una persona que yo conozco

-. Dile a tu señor, que sí, que sus intromisiones son aceptadas ¡siempre y cuando, no me cambie los planes!

-. Eso es algo que yo no veo padre, él tiene la palabra en esto, ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- su padre frunció el seño, pero luego sonrió

-. Como quieras

-. A todo esto, necesito tus fuerzas para este sábado.

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa. Wolfblood caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en la pera

-. Esta bien, podrás ir- contesto deteniéndose y mirándole- pero yo iré contigo

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto levantándose

-. Iré en mi forma humana- ella le miro de reojo algo preocupada- ¿Qué? no estoy tan mal ¿No?- pregunto girándose

-. Necesitas ropa nueva te veo siempre con la misma- contesto- y un baño

-. ¡No huelo mal!

-. No, pero ya pasas y si tus lavados son lamiéndote, necesitas un baño

-. ¡Esta bien! Un baño y ropa nueva

-. Es a las 14. espérame a las 14.30 en la entrada

-. ¿No quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-. Estoy intentado de que pases desapercibido, No que seas la fuente de atención

-. Como quieras... bien en pie. ¡vamos!

Aquello sucedía todas las noches desde el problema con la liebre. Los lobos se encargaban de tomar algún animal vivo y ella tenía que matarlo. La segunda vez había sido insoportable, a la tercera y las demás lo había hecho sin mirar. Pero aquella no creía que fuera diferente. Habían atrapado a un ciervo, a uno pequeño, tan solo un bebe

-. Wolfblood es solo un...

-. ¿Quieres que te lo repita o que? Va a morir igual. Hazlo- la chica levanto la varita y cambio la mirada para otro lado. Este se acerco le tomo la cara y la giro- mira a tu oponente a los ojos, hay más deshonor en ello es como no darle apreciación a su vida

-. Es un ciervo que honor puede tener- le alego tratando de cambiar la mirada. Este se la volvió a sujetar, enterrándole los dedos en la barbilla

-. Nosotros somos lobos, ¿De que honor crees que estas hablando? Un lobo mata siempre mirando a los ojos- ella se quedo allí y observando aquellas dos polquitas negras mirándole con miedo y desolación. Se mordió los labios y dejo escapar suavemente el hechizo, escucho un suave berreo y luego el cuerpito caer. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

-. Bien hecho. Haremos esto hasta que ya no lo pienses, ¡volvamos!- se quedo ahí parada viendo como los lobos tomaban de este y comenzaban a llevarlo. Este le puso una mano en el hombro y le empujo para que caminara.

Después de estas pequeñas sesiones de tortura. El sujeto le estaba enseñando los lugares donde se debe matar a un vampiro, cortándole la cabeza, atestándole un golpe en el corazón o partiéndolo en dos.

Al igual lo vampiros emanaban cierta olor a cadáver, obviamente porque lo eran. Anari no emanaba ese olor, más bien a flores de cementerio. Pero era porque no era vampiro si no que poseía el gen vampiro.

Otros métodos eran la planta que los envenenaban y una excelente manera de torturarlos era dejándolos enterrados de los pies o manos contra algún árbol hasta el amanecer. Wolfblood parecía realmente disfrutar de ello.

Había comenzado a llover cuando salió debajo del árbol, por lo que de ahí hacía adentro se mojo bastante. Ya había pasado la medianoche y el colegio en si estaba en silencio. Llegando con la Dama Gorda

-. "Nova Luna"- susurro a lo que la puerta se abría.

La sala estaba en silencio, pero un suave ronquido le llamo la atención. Potter estaba ocupando todo el sillón, con una mano en la mejilla cargando su cara y las gafas chuecas, la boca semiabierta y una fea herida arriba de la ceja. Ella se acerco no creía que el pobre allí quedara con un buena columna. Saco la varita y lo picoteo en un brazo, desde el ultimo contacto no quería tocarlo. Este pareció volver en si, hizo un gesto extraño y se enderezo

-. Lo lamento- se disculpo. Arreglándose las gafas

-. ¿No llegaste a tu cama?- pregunto interesada y vio como el fuego ya se extinguía, como tenía la varita en la mano aprovecho la situación agrandando las llamas

-. Te estaba esperando- contesto levantándose y acercándose a ella quien jugaba con las llamas de la chimenea

-. ¿Para que?

-. Para saber como estabas

-. ¿Eh? ¿Y a que se debe?

-. Por lo de hoy, por lo del nuevo ministro y sus nuevas formas de gobierno

-. De hecho, Potter no me había acordado hasta ahora

-. Aps- hizo un gesto se lamentación- yo no..

-. No me preocupo, por ahora es solo una iniciativa.. nada asegurado

-. Esta bien- Potter tenía la manía de bajar la mirada cuando hablaba con ella- ¿Y mañana iras a...

-. Wolfblood ira con migo. Y además y no es por bajarte el animo, creo que la Orden y la vampira irán detrás de ti y yo no quiero ser seguida por ninguno de ellos. Nadie bajo el mando del director- él noto claramente la nota resentida de la chica. ¿Qué había pasado?- bien Potter, no vemos mañana

-. Nos vemos- contesto extrañando.

**Sábado 13 de Septiembre...**

(Harry) Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, Hermione y Ron a su lado al parecer en propuesta calor humano es mejor. Los tres tapados hasta las narices de bufandas y guantes.

Iba caminando un buen grupo hacía Hogsmeade, no se veían pero estaban conciente de que eran vigilados por personajes del ministerio.

El día estaba bueno, pero el frío era muy insoportable, los tres estaban en una pre búsqueda de una buena cerveza de mantequilla antes de comenzar a caminar por el pueblo. Eran ya las dos y algo. Delante de ellos iban los dos sujetos que menos aproblemados podían estar por el frió. Aquellos jóvenes que parecía poseer una pila máxima duración, porque siempre andaban saltando, gritando o haciendo pequeñas bromas, mientras Amy los hacía volver en si debes en cuando ¡solo de vez en cuando!. Un poco más alejada y mirando hacía el bosque iba Febrix, pasos más atrás iba Elen. La licántropa parecía estar en permanente alerta.

(Febrix) Cuando ya los humos de las chimeneas de Hogsmeade hicieron presencia los alumnos comenzaron a apurar el paso, excepto ella.

Su mirada divago en su búsqueda por los pequeños pasajes de las casas, cuando al fin lo vio tuvo un pequeño shock, en realidad le había hecho caso. Wolfblood vestía un poco menos vago y parecía haber conocido la palabra ropa, una chaqueta café, unos pantalones de tela negra y unas botas barrosas, y además una bufanda parda por el cuello. Aunque se veía bastante incomodo, hizo un gesto cuando la vio. Esta se acerco con todas las ganas de burlarse, pero antes de poder abrir la boca

-. Un solo comentario y no volverás a pisar este pueblo- ella le miro con regaño, pero le hizo caso- ¿Cómo me veo?

-. No es que no querías comentario

-. ¿Sabes que parte de mis lobos solo ven en blanco y negro? Y que con solo mirarme, Ascar tuvo que quedarse un día entero de nuevo en cama- la chica omitió una risa- ¿Bien?

-. Decente y no un ermitaño, eso te da puntos

-. Como sea... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-. Honeyduke- en realidad no había que pensarlo demasiado.

(Harry) Llegaron a las Tres Escobas para percatarse que el local estaba llenísimo pero inspirados quedaron cuando vieron a Ginny y Luna juntas en una esquina del salón y les hicieron gestos para que se sentaran a sus lados, agradecidos quedaron mientras sin esperarlo bebieron sus cervezas casi hasta la mitad, (Hermione con moderación) y luego se desparramaron mientras escuchaban el bullicio de la sala con modorra. Él se percato que Ginny no sacaba la vista de un lugar apartado. El disimulado se giro para ver como Elen estaba sentada en medio de un grupo de adultos y dos tapados con capas verdes y conversaban con la chica bastante naturales, los otros parecía estar ahí por casualidad.

-. ¿Sus padres tal vez?- pregunto de repente Luna, Hermione y Ron no entendieron. Ginny le miro

-. No lo se, pero parecen tan sospechosos- susurro ella

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto Hermione

-. Elen Lansten, siento que le he visto en otro lado

-. Lansten...Lansten...-susurro Ron y luego se llevo una mano a la cara- ¿No era una pareja que trababa con Charli?- pregunto a su hermano

-. Si!- contesto emocionada- trabajaban con Charli cazando los dragones que se escapaban de las redes de protección. ¿Pero no se habían marchado? Luego de que los encontraron traficando sangre

-. No lo se

-. ¿Trafico?- pregunto Luna

-. De sangre de Dragones y otras razas, Charli nos comento que sus sectores de protección iban muchos seres a ocultarse y hasta Hombre-lobos a pasara sus lunas llenas sin dañar a los humanos y de paso no poder ser dañados

-. ¿Cazadores?- pregunto él interesado

-. Bueno, puede ser, no tenemos mucho como averiguarlo ¿O si?- contesto con desilusión y tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza- de todos modos puede haber muchos Lansten en esta parte del país

-. ¡He Harry! ¡Mira tenemos compañía!- susurro Ron con mal humor y miro hacía la puerta. Donde vestidos y bien camuflados estaba Shacklebolt y Mundungus observando de un lado a otro. Los dos se giraron enojados

-. Grata compañía- susurro y se tapo más la mano derecha.


	12. Secuestro

_**Capítulo 12:**_** "Secuestro"**

(Febrix) Estaba con una dulce en la mano cuando salieron de Honeyduke con un par de bolsas. Wolfblood estaba mareado por tantos olores, especialmente dulces y todo lo que la chica le había dado a probar que no le haría dormir bien esa noche.

-. ¿Sabes? Tanto dulce te va a ser mal cuando anciana- comento mientras se encaminaban

-. No me importa- dándole un mordisco a su chocolate y acomodando las bolsas

-. Casi te compras todo el negocio- siguió mosqueándola

-. No exageres, a todo esto, les gusta el chocolate a Ascar y los demás

-. No lo se

-. A bueno, entonces toma- saco unas tabletas y se las paso- para que se quiten un poco el sabor a liebre y ciervo muerto- comento fugazmente envenenada

-. No seas...

-. Fe!- grito alguien y ella se giro para ver a cierta chica peli-rosa correr y llegar frente suyo con una sonrisa

-. Tonks!- saludó ella menos emocionada y más calmada, pero sonriendo

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras de repente se quedaba mirando al sujeto que estaba al lado de la licántropa con ojos desbordados- ¿Qui...

-. Wolfblood Infinitum, maestro de Febrix

-. ¿Profesor de Hogwarts?- pregunto media ida

-. No, no, no claro que no bella dama...- tomando elegantemente su mano e inclinándose

-. Tonk, Nymphadora Tonks- contesto la metamorfomaga ruborizándose

-. Maestro de espadas- contesto. Esta abrió la boca. Ella le miro con ojos en blanco

-. Tonks ¿Cómo esta mi padre?- pregunto de repente. La chica salió de su baboseo para mirarle desconcertada y luego sonreír más tranquila pero con nerviosismo

-. Bien, excelente, te pide perdón por no venir- le mintió así tan descaradamente

-. ¿Sabes porque no me a escrito?- pregunto con todo el hecho de hacerle sentir mal

-. ¿No lo ha hecho?- pregunto con sonrisa nerviosa y temblando levemente- que extraño, bueno si lo veo le digo, nos vemos ¿Si?

-. No lo dudes- contesto mientras la joven desaparecía por una esquina

-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el hombre mirándole con reproche

-. Para hacerles sentir mal, ¿Para que más?- contesto y luego miro hacía otro lado, estuvo a punto de decirle un "Descarado" pero se lo tragó- ¡mira! Necesito algunos pergaminos...

(Fenrice) Miraba interesado, desde su postura del árbol tenia una vista espectacular del pueblo, las marejadas de los alumnos, las decenas de magos y de los aurores que merodeaban el pueblo. Aquel atardecer sería realmente interesante, exactamente en media hora y en 10 minutos más comenzaría el primer ataque de los mortifagos. El encargo de Voldemort: destruir y atemorizar cuanto pudieran, su propio encargo estaba allí.

-. Mao- susurro el murciélago llego a su lado- es hora- sonrió

Wolfblood se detuvo en el momento en que salían de la 5° tienda que la chica había pasado, No a compra si no a mirar. Ella se estaba congelando

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tiritando

-. ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto curioso sin dejar de mirar al horizonte

-. Las 6.34 -contesto mirando un reloj que marcaba el exterior de una tienda- ¿Qué pas...?- pregunto. Cuando sintió un golpe nada agradable en el pecho y se afirmo de la manga de este

-. Va a atardecer- sujetándole la mano y llevándole a paso rápido hacía las calles repletas de magos y alumnos

-. Harry- susurro llevándose la mano derecha al pecho- tenemos que sacarlo de aquí

Sintió una desazón terrible como si le acabaran de sacar todo de su interior. El aire frió entrar en sus pulmones y no calentarse jamás, comenzó a temblar aun más. Los alumnos no parecían moverse o por lo menos poseer algún tipo de instinto que les digiera que debían alejarse del pueblo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando se detuvo y Wolfblood abrazándole y obligándole botarse al suelo, escucharon el primer impacto muy cerca de su cabeza, después de eso, gritos...muchos gritos.

Fue levantada, al mismo momento que ha no menos de 10 metros, 7 figuras encapuchadas enviaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, golpeando a niño o adulto, eso no les interesaba. Conmocionada quedo al ver el cuerpo de un joven Ravenclaw, muerto entre los escombros. Un alumno de no más 4°. El negocio que acaban de entrar era ahora solo un foco de humo, fuego y madera. El primero en caer.

El lobo le obligo a correr en aquella dirección salteando los focos, sin soltarla. No se percato en que momento este había sacado una lujosa espada y ahora tintineaba en su mano.

(Harry) Acababan de salir de Zonko con una surtida variedad de cosas, cuando extrañamente había levantado la mirada y había visto algo volar, un pequeño mamífero, un murciélago, uno de los muchos que había logrado ver, pero este, este llevaba un aura oscura. Detuvo a sus amigos en el instante. Luna y Ginny le habían acompañado, Neville le había encontrado dentro de la tienda.

-. ¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto Ginny. En el mismo instante en que extrañamente alguien le apareció por detrás

-. ¡Vamos!- ordeno la profesora. Tomando a Harry del brazo y empujándolo

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto al sentir un pinchazo. Luego se taparon cuando el primer golpe y explosión comenzó a llamar la atención de los alumnos que comenzaron a correr para refugiarse. Él solo logro ver el foco de humo a lo lejos.

En unos 10 segundos después, más de 12 personajes de la Orden los transportaban a las salidas de escape. El veía a lo lejos como las llamas y los gritos de sus compañeros atrapados intentando escapar. Dando vuelta el rostro percibió el ultimo rayo de luz, antes de que sorprendentemente todo se pusiera más frío, Anari se detuvo. Él igual aquel olor, aquel extraño olor. ¿Vampiros?.

El primer grito, cuando se giro vio conmocionado como Mundungus era levantado por un extraño ser y luego el ruido de una espada siendo desenvainada y una cabeza rodar por el suelo para transformarse en ceniza. La mujer se giro, extrañamente viéndole a los ojos, vio aquel alo salido que nunca había percibido. Hermione y Ginny se apretujaron en el segundo. Mundungus con el corazón a mil, no supo nada más que hacer que desaparecer para salvarse

-. El primero de mucho, ¡corran!- grito mientras se quedaba parada con la espada en mano.

Los integrantes de la Orden, Ojoloco lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo por el lugar donde varios alumnos corrían para ponerse a salvo. Aparecieron más aurores, pero al igual muchos más mortifagos y vampiros. Él se soltó del agarre. Aun estaban dentro del pueblo y haciendo varías cosas que ni él mismo entendió se perdió por la mar de alumnos para luego entrar a un callejón, no dio ni tres pasos cuando la vampira le detuvo

-. ¡¿Que haces?!- le pregunto empujándole- vete con los demás

-. ¡Febrix! Algo sucede. Hay vampiros por todos lados

-. No puedes hacer nada aún...

(Febrix) Estaban entre unas tiendas veían a los alumnos intentar escapar, mientras eran llevados por los aurores. Ella se sentía desvariar. El sujeto la tenía tapada

-. Harás esto, tenemos que cruzar todo este sector para llegar a el camino a la casa de los gritos- susurro rápidamente- los lobos estarán allí, ellos te protegerán con sus vidas. Hagas lo que hagas no te detengas, yo voy a cuidarte hasta que pueda

-. Debe haber otra forma, por Honeyduke ahí una puerta trampa para ir a Hogwarts

-. Eso queda más cerca.- lo pensó- Pero más peligroso... desde allá viene el ataque- se quedo unos segundos en silencio- esta bien- mientras la llevaba en dirección contraría

Pero algo le detuvo, escucho los gritos de alguien quien conocía, Wolfblood tuvo que detenerse porque ella le soltó la mano y comenzó a correr en dirección contraría.

¿Amy?. Se pregunto cuando saliendo de entre las tiendas. El camino estaba poco utilizable, habían escombros por todos lados, focos de humo y fuego aún más. No le veía. Habían uno a otro cuerpo en el suelo. Pero sintiendo el olor de la chica atrás de unas paredes, el de los chicos y el de otro sujeto, no lo pensó dos veces. Para saltar sobre este y caer atrás del sujeto. Tenía a Amy en el suelo desgarrándole la ropa tratando de abusar de ella, mientras Tay lloraba amarrado y herido y Andrus ya hacían inconsciente pasos más allá. No lo pensó dos veces y no lo pensaría. Saco la varita y apuntándole.

**-. AVADA KEDAVRA**- el hechizo verde impacto en el cuerpo que cayo sobre la chica. Se acerco hasta éste y quitándole con una patada el cuerpo de encima. Vio los ojos de la chica lloroso y muertos de vergüenza. Ella se quito la capa y se la puso en cima en el acto en que esta se abrazaba desesperada.

Tay corrió a su lado y la sopeso, acariciándole el cabello, susurrándole palabras de aliento. Esta se agazapo más al cuerpo de su amigo y lloro conmocionada.

Sintió una mano detrás y vio a Wolfblood, por primera vez y aunque estuvieran en medio adversos le sonrió complacido.

-. Vamos- susurro. Ella se acerco a Andrus

**-. ENNERVATE**- el chico pareció reaccionar, tuvo que mirarle dos veces antes de reaccionar y levantarse para socorrer a su amiga, quien ya se había tranquilizado

-. ¡¿Amy puedes caminar?!- pregunto ella por primera vez con una voz cariñosa. Voz que ni ella misma recordaba. Esta le miro a los ojos y asintió- bien vamos

-. Atrás- susurro Wolfblood cuando aparecieron dos mortifagos corriendo y luego una filosa espada salir de las sombras y cortarlos en dos- ¿Tu?- pregunto al ver la imagen de la vampira aparecer. Más atrás a Potter, encapuchado con espada y varita en mano

-. No es hora de peleas, Lobo, hay que sacarlos de aquí

-. Eeso ya lo se!- le reprendió- Febrix ¡vamos!

Ella se quedo conmocionada Harry se veía tan extraño, tenía su espada en mano una espada hermosa si le permiten comentar, una túnica negra, al parecer para pasar desapercibido ya que si alguien le veía sería el centro de atención y su postura altiva nadie se la podía, la espada la tenía limpia, pero en su mano la varita parecía más en uso. Los tres chicos intentaban ver debajo de la capa, pero Harry no se los permitió.

"_-. Déjame intentarlo- le pidió- solo déjame intentarlo, se que no te defraudare, pero por favor- le pidió con verdadero sentimiento_

_-. Esta bien- sacando su varita y creándole una capa negra para cubrirlo- saca tu espada y tu varita y no te separes de mi, iremos detrás de la chica pero no intentes llamara la atención_

_-. No lo haría- la vampira sonrió con escepticismo"_

(Harry) Comenzaron a correr por donde segundos antes Wolfblood había intentando llevarse a Febrix. Anari iba delante, los tres chicos más atrás, Febrix siguiéndoles, el hombre con él a par atrás, cerrando el grupo.

El lobo y Febrix hicieron el mismo ruidito a asco, y él sintió el olor a ceniza y cadáveres. Anari se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta al callejón.

-. ¡Están batallando!- susurro. Y se encamino hacía atrás

-. Hay que sacarlos de aquí. Febrix haz un Patronus pide ayuda a ya sabes quien- la chica asintió y pensando en cualquier cosa. Susurro el hechizo y el lobo se perdió rápidamente hacía la casa de los gritos. Él se quedo medio tonto, era realmente un poderoso Patronus

-. Esta apestado a vampiros- susurro la chica y le miro. Ambos sin querer miraron hacía la batalla que se agrandaba más allá.

Escucharon un chillido detrás de ellos y cuando giraron el rostro, Wolfblood y la profesora con las espadas en alto acaban de liquidar a dos vampiros que ahora solo eran ceniza.

-. Van a correr, tan rápido como puedan sin detenerse, nosotros le vamos a proteger. Lleguen a la tienda y váyanse al colegio e informen rápidamente al director sobre su llegada

(Febrix) Vio como tanto Tay y Andrus se posaron al lado de Amy quien pálida como ella sola miraba un punto vació, los tres emanaban miedo y sus varitas oscilaban en sus manos. Miro a Potter este tenía el corazón aceleradísimo pero no emanaba miedo más bien ansias.

-. A las tres- se poso delante. Anari al final- ¡3!- grito y antes de que pudieran percibir su propio movimiento iban corriendo por medio de la batalla.

Ella se quedo observando conmocionada mientras corría. Los vampiros se giraron rápidamente hacía ellos ya que emanaban el olor a lobo que tanto odiaban, pero la cambiaron rápidamente cuando de la nada comenzaron a llegar los lobos de la manada. Neil y Orion era los más rápido y parecían llevar algo viscoso en las garras con los cuales los vampiros escapaban de sus zarpazos o mordidas. Los mortifagos luchaban contra algunos integrantes de la Orden y aurores que se veían en problemas. Wolfblood liquidaba a cualquier ser que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que su espada lo matara o si no enviaba los hechizos que se le venían encima hacía su agresor. Los tres chicos quienes iban detrás de él salteaban focos, escombros o cuerpos en el suelo sin mover la varita, parecían ya bastante conmocionados. Ella con Harry por lo menos si las movían y realmente asombroso como se complementaban, cuando él atacaba ella protegía y viceversa. Escuchaban lo chillidos de los vampiros que se le venían encima especialmente a atacarla a ella, quien emanaba el olor a lobo y la vampira lograba sacárselos de encima.

La tienda de Honeyduke estaba casi en pie, solo una parte de su establecimiento estaba en el suelo, pero cuando estaban energizada por poder salir de ahí, como un rayo un presentimiento le choco.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina y se detuvo de golpe lo que provoco que Anari siguiera varios pasos sin percatarse de que ellos no estaban, Harry si le vio y se detuvo pero ella levanto la mirada hacía lo lejos y sintió el mismo desazón que en el ataque a el Callejón Diagón. Su varita cayo de su mano cuando nuevamente percibió aquellos ojos sobre ella, esa voz en su mente. Ese sentimiento de que ya no era responsable de su propio cuerpo. Harry le tironeo una mano, pero sintió al mismo tiempo que él como cientos de clavos de metal chocaban contra su cuerpo y eran lanzados hacía atrás logrando solamente taparse la cara del ataque de un mortifago.

(Harry) No alcanzo a correr a la chica cuando vio como el mortifago realizaba el ataque, creando miles de agujas ir directamente hacía ellos. Logro taparse la cara a lo que a ambos con gritos desagarrados eran lanzados hacía atrás por el impacto de aquellos alfileres más gruesos clavarse en sus cuerpos.

Cayo de espalda, las agujas por su cuerpo no le permitían el movimiento sin quejarse, sentía las manos desgarradas. Cuando sintió como Anari llegaba a su lado, él miro a unos metros más allá. Febrix con la vista perdida en el cielo, con estremecimientos en su cuerpo y percibió conmocionado como la chica tenía una de esas agujas clavada en el cuello, se quiso levantar para ayudarle. Anari no le permitió y comenzó a realizar un conjuro.

(Febrix) No se podía mover, no podía respirar bien, su cuerpo había sido arrollado por el mar de agujas que no le permitían el movimiento más que de desangrase, no podía mover el cuello ya que una aguja se había clavado a tan solo un centímetro de su traquea. Su mirada estaba en el cielo, en el penumbroso cielo, las nubes se movían lentamente y cuando sus ojos se fueron cerrando para poder descansar un rayo de luna le pego en la cara, sintió la sangre hervirle y algo le sopeso en la mano, algo frió y delgado.

Una cara conocida llego a su lado, era Wolfblood con una fea herida en la cara. Su voz sonó amortiguada en sus oídos pero vio horrorizada como un hechizo amarillo le impacto en el hombro y lo mando lejos de ella. Quiso gritar llamándolo pero una figura encapuchada a su lado le sumiso, aquellos ojos clavados en ella, la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que durmiera y no le negó, solo para sentir como era levantada con increíble facilidad y luego el grito de la profesora: "Fenrice no..." su mundo se hundió en las sombras, pero unas sombras increíblemente reconfortantes.

(Harry) No alcanzo a hacer nada, pero vio como Anari a su lado hacía esfuerzos para que con un conjuro desapareciera, miro a Febrix, Wolfblood le había ido a ayudar, pero cuando este salto y pronto otra figura apareció a su lado sintió una desazón de miedo horrible cuando la licántropa era levantada y desaparecía con la voz ahogada de su profesora llamando a aquel vampiro que debía matarlos. En su lugar quedo algo largo y esplendoro, la espada de la chica había aparecido cuando el rayo de luna le había pegado. La chica estaba en los brazos de aquel que debía matarlos, esto no podía terminar así, Febrix no podía terminar así. Lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer y caer en la inconciencia era a un lobo enorme aullando donde había desaparecido la chica.

(Febrix) Estaba amarrada a un tipo de camilla, sus ojos vendados y algo en su boca para que mordiera. Sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas con unos gruesos cinturones de cuero al igual que su cintura. Sentía como aquel olor tan parecido a la vampira, pero a la vez tan diferente se deslizaba por su cuerpo retirando las piezas de metal con increíble rapidez y suavidad.

Aun así el más doloroso de todos aun estaba en su cuello y sentía que cuando se movía demasiado emanaba sangre.

Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de las piezas de metal chocar en una bandeja, el crepitar de un fuego en la lejanía y la respiración suave de su captor, y claro, sus gemidos de dolor y angustia por no saber donde estaba o quien era quien le tenía así. El olor más allá que el de su captor, era humedad como si estuvieran en una cueva, su olor a sangre, el suave olor a leña quemada y humo.

Sus piernas ya hacía libres de piezas pero aun amarradas, pero le resultaba doloroso moverlas, algo viscoso había sido aplicadas sobre ella con unos helados dedos, que ella se crispo aún más al sentirlos sobre su piel.

(Fenrice) Estaba a su lado, increíblemente la tenía allí a su lado. No podía estar más emocionado. La licántropa amarrada a una camilla improvisada que había tenido que realizar y la tenía amarrada. ¡que se notara! que con ningún tipo de fantasía por delante, pero es que si no la tenía así seguramente no le dejaría que le curara. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado por al fin tenerla lo suficientemente cerca y además para tocarla.

Había logrado quitarle el 70 de las agujas las demás estaban más arriba, su propio pulso había comenzado a ponerse nervioso cuando comenzó a sacar los que se habían clavado en su pecho y luego posar la poción cicatrizadota justo allí, si allí en aquella piel suave y pálida que se movía al compás de su respiración realmente le estaba costando, especialmente cuando esta enviaba un gemido de miedo ante sus toques. Esto era más tortura para él que para ella.

(Harry) Estaba amarrado, las manos y los pies amarrados a la camilla de la enfermería. Respiraba con dificultad y aunque habían intentado dormirle no funcionaba. La enfermera estaba delante de él con la varita en alto, a su lado una decaída profesora de defensa y al otro el director.

-. ¡Hazlo Poppy!- susurro el director

-. ¿No lo podemos desmayar?- pregunto conmocionada la enfermera al verlo así. Realmente deberla tener un aspecto a afiladera para que la enfermera se portara así.

-. Solo hazlo- susurro la vampira

-. Esta bien- levanto la varita- **Waddiwasi**- sintió como su cuerpo era levantado solo centímetros y luego con un grito desgarrador de su garganta los cientos de gujas de su cuerpo salieron y desaparecieron dejándolo con la respiración acelerada pero con un increíble sentimiento de alivio en él.Pronto su dolor no fue más que algo de segundo plano, recordó a Febrix

-. ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto levantándole vanamente, tratando de safarse- ¿Dónde esta Febrix?- pregunto

-. No lo sabemos- contesto la profesora, bajando la mirada- Fenrice se la llevo en medio de la batalla

-. No...- pero antes de poder seguir reanudando sus fuerzas fue desmayado.

**Domingo 14 de Septiembre...**

(Febrix) El alivio que sentía era increíble, su cuerpo ya hacía tranquilo y menos doloroso, lo único que le importunaba era la aguja en el cuello. Sintió que el sujeto se acercaba más ella y le tapaba la luz que entraba por la venda por lo que debía estar un poco sobre ella. Cuando este sujeto tomó la aguja en su cuello se estremeció y se quiso mover

-. Tranquila- susurro.

Ella se crispo... era la misma voz, la misma que entraba a su cabeza en los dos ataques. Lo que hizo que gimiera horrorizada ahora que lo había captado bien, ahora sabía quien era. Se quiso escapar de sus manos

-. No te muevas- volvió a pedirle.

Pero ella no quería, quería estar en Hogwarts, quería estar lejos de él, no quería, aun no.

-. Lo lamento- susurro y sintió como las cuerdas de sus manos, cintura y piernas se tiraban impidiéndole realmente el movimiento y tragándose su propio grito sintió como este le quitaba la aguja de un tirón, y posaba un dedo sobre su cuello para taponar la herida y aplicar el ungüento- listo- le quito la amarra de la boca para que pudiera respirar mejor

-. ¡Suéltame!- exigió con la voz adolorida, ronca y nerviosa mientras su corazón latía a mil.

La voz de la vampira llego a su cabeza, el recuerdo de la batalla "Fenrice no..." en realidad estaba con el vampiro, no podía ser, no lo podía creer, ¿la iba a matar? Tan poco había durado

-. Lo lamento, pero no hasta que te cures por completa- el sujeto se retiraba y sentía como era movida.

Luego sus manos eran soltadas y nuevamente amarradas a otro lados al igual que sus piernas, y antes de que ella pudiera negarse, la camilla desaparecía debajo y era levantada por aquellos brazos, para ser recostada en otra cama más mullida y luego tapada con satinadas sabanas. Si esto era una broma, no le estaba gustando para nada, debería no se... según ella misma, torturas, sangre, dolor, pero este le había curado, le había tratado realmente bien y se había dado el encargo de quitarle las agujas una por una, si estaba en un mundo paralelo era realmente espeluznante.

El sujeto subió hasta su cara y le quito la venda. La luz de las velas le pego en la cara y vio figuras redondas por todos lados hasta que vislumbro al vampiro. Sin querer sintió su corazón desbocarse y se electrizo.

Le podía haber saco una cabeza de alto, era blanco, muy blanco como el mármol, tenia unos ojos grises, aquellos que le siguieron tantas veces y la hipnotizaban; el cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta baja pero era de un gris oscuro y liso; poseía unos labios finos envueltos en una mueca a una sonrisa con los afilados incisos a la merced de la vista.

En fin se trago el aire y no se movió.

-. Lamento tenerte amarrada, pero no puedo permitir que te muevas- susurro y se alejo. Ella pudo respirar mejor, pero con el corazón saltando en su pecho

Ella observo la habitación, así por alguna casualidad lograba escapar. Pero la habitación no tenía puertas, en ningún lado. Era una habitación enorme. En una esquina había una chimenea prendida con excelente fuego. Más al lado y sobre unas repisas algo que podía ser una gran tina y luego una caída por el otro lado. Habían sillones rojos, un mueble lleno de libros y un mueble donde seguramente estaría la ropa. Ella estaba acostada en una cama adoselada, mullida y cómoda.

-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-. En mi habitación, a varios metros bajo la superficie, es por ello lo de las rocas- apuntando a las paredes, en realidad las paredes eran de roca negra y cada ciertas piedras habían velas

Al fin logro percibir la salida, era un hoyo en el techo. Sufrió un escalofrió, no podía escapar.

-. ¿Qué quieres?¿Me vas a matar?- pregunto mirando hacía otro lado, buscando cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio para poder salir de allí

-. ¿Matar?- pregunto y se giro con una bandeja salida de no se sabe donde- no, claro que no- negó con una sonrisa inocente- aun no es tiempo de que nosotros luchemos, aun no. Queda aún mucho para aquel día

-. ¿Entonces que quieres?- volvió a la preguntas

-. Solo causarles un pequeño susto a vuestros bando, tómalo como mi forma de tortura simple- llego a su lado y dejo una bandeja rica en frutas cortadas a su lado- hasta que no te cures no te sacare de aquí y creo que se te haría muy difícil subir desde aquí a la superficie por aquel conducto así que no luches, no lo lograras- levantando un pedazo de manzana con un tenedor y acercándoselo a la boca

-. ¿No estarás pensándolo...?- pregunto mirando la fruta y luego a él. Sin querer se ruborizo, esperaba que él no se percatara

-. ¡o claro que si!- acepto moviendo la cabeza con un asentimiento- no te pienso dejar sin comida- contesto como si nada

-. tengo manos- contesto

-. pero las tienes amarradas- siguió

-. porque tú me las amarraste- sí, cada vez su voz sonaba más mosqueada

-. pero seguirán amarradas- intentando no sonar mosqueado

-. pero me puedes soltar

-. no, porque te moverías

-. esa es la gracia ¿No?

-. Estas herida

-. Porque ustedes atacaron el pueblo

-. Esa es la gracia de la guerra ¿O no?

-. Pues no debería existir ninguna maldita guerra

-. En eso acertamos los dos- le metió la manzana en la boca. Ella a media tuvo que morderla para poder respirar y le miro de lado enojada porque no le dejo seguir peleando. Este otro ahora levantaba un pedazo de pera y se la mostró- ¿A la buena o la mala?- pregunto mostrándola. Ella frunció el seño y abrió levemente la boca antes de que este la asfixiara.

Cuando ya no quiso más fruta, este se retiro y se llevo la bandeja. Para luego dirigirse a una parte de su habitación y escribir algo rápido en una carta. Ella le miro desde la cama.

-. para que tu bando no se coloque tan histérico

-. ¿No es que lo querías torturar?

-. Crees que es poco saber que estas con la persona que os debe matar- susurro y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, por el hueco del techo entro un murciélago. Ella lo reconoció. El murciélago que había intentado matar

-. ¿Eras tú?!- pregunto viendo como el murciélago se llevaba la carta

-. ¿"tú" que?- acercándose nuevamente

-. quien a estado siguiéndome

-. Ha... sí- contesto como si nada

-. ¿Qué te crees?- le pregunto enojada, viendo como este se acercaba sin más. Ella se crispo y no pudo negar su mirada a esos labios

-. Tu enemigo, obvio- susurro levantándose sobre ella, le tomo el rostro con el índice y el pulgar lo levanto un poco y la beso. Cuanto había esperado para ello, para tener sus labios de una vez por todas. Para terminar su propia tortura.

SÍ! La besaba, ese acto de unir labios, lo estaba haciendo con ella, así como así como si fuera cualquier cosa normal. (La verdad no estaba pensando bien) Ella se trago su propio grito, gemido y todo acto de alegato, cuando el tibio y suave aliento de este la lleno, las sensaciones de ser arrasada por ello. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, jamás había tenido contacto con nadie y ahora, eso, el vampiro, sus labios, su sumisión, su sonrojo profundo, las malditas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Su boca ávida por probarla y la probo sin que ella pudiera moverse. Estaba demasiado noqueada, pero algo en ella le gritaba que no podía estar más satisfecha. Cuando le libero suavemente, le llevo la mano al cuello y haciendo una leve presión la desmayo.

(Fenrice) La dejo durmiendo, era lo mejor, así no intentaba escapar y no se hacía daño físicamente y psicológica por haberle besado. Aunque él no pudo borrarse la sonrisa de la cara. La había besado. La había besado, se quería quedar allí pero tenía que ir con Voldemort, maldita sea. Bajo nuevamente y le beso esta vez la mejilla, sus mejillas rojas. Desapareció en una voluta de humo.

(Remus) La Orden en pleno estaba en silencio, habían tenido dos bajas y 5 estaban en el hospital, más 8 muerto del pueblo, pero ahora realmente aquello no era importante si no que el hecho de que había desaparecido la licántropa los tenía a todos con los nervios de punta. La reunión no se estaba efectuando en Grimmauld Place ya que el director estaba siendo notificado de la muerte de 3 de sus alumnos y eso lo tenía bastante conmocionado.

Cada uno intentaba divagar en lo sucedido y en lo que podía estar pasando la chica, tortura, humillación, quien sabe que cosa. Y en los problemas que se estaban metiendo.

Aun así todos dieron un salto cuando la chimenea se prendió de golpe y tres figuras entraron en la habitación. A algunos le costo recibir la información de que el licántropo estuviera allí, parado como jamás lo habían visto, mirándoles a todo con un vació y dolor horrible.

-. ¿Dónde esta mi hija?- pregunto Remus Lupin, quedándose en medio de la sala observando al director. Atrás de él, venia William y Emil, ambos serios

-. Fenrice se lo ha llevado- susurro la voz de la vampira desde un rincón. El lobo sufrió un horrible sentimiento de desasosiego y se giro. La Orden parecía estar aun en un trance. Sabían que Lupin estaba atrapado dentro de la comarca y ahora estaba allí, así tan salido de la nada como nunca.

-. ¡¿Qué hace este ser aquí dentro?!- pregunto en un grito Emil sacando una espada de su vaina y apuntándole. Pero William le tomo la mano y se la bajo

-. tranquila- susurro manteniéndose quieto

-. ¿Pero señor...?- una mirada de silencio. Esta se retiro hacía atrás bajando la mirada

-. ¿Y como puedes estar tan tranquila?- le pregunto Remus acercándose a ella- tu hermano se llevo a mi hija- susurro con el corazón latiendo a grandes esfuerzos

-. Dice que la devolverá cuando este curada- susurro el director levantando un pergamino- y que no le hará daño

-. ¿Curada?¿Qué le paso?- pregunto sorprendido aun más

-. Harry y ella fueron atacadas con mísiles agujas- siguió el director levantándose de su asiento con tranquilidad

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto nuevamente conmocionado. ¿Qué le había pasado al hijo de su amigo?

-. Esta en la enfermería alegando porque esta amarrado, él esta bien y esperemos que la palabra del vampiro se cumpla

-. ¿Esperar?, mi hija esta en manos de aquel sujeto que desea matarla ¿Y usted quiere que espere?¡¿A que?! A quedarme solo con su recuerdo- acercándose acechadoramente hacía el director. William lo detuvo y este le tranquilizo. Emil se acerco y lo tomo de un brazo alejándolo

-. ¿Dónde esta Wolfblood?- pregunto este. Todos sufrieron un escalofrió, era increíble el poder de la voz de aquel quien era el comandante mayor de todos los licántropos

-. En la casa de los gritos- contesto el director

-. Bien. ¿Remus me concedes el favor?- el licántropo desasosegado salió de la sala- con su permiso pasaremos a ver a el muchacho- desaparecieron.

Su hija, su pequeña, no lo podía creer, dañada y en merced de aquel sujeto. Saliendo de la sala y de las escaleras no aguanto y se llevo las manos a la cara para detener las lagrimas que comenzaron a asolarlo. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, pero no sabía que hacer, ¿Su hija?, su Fe, su familia podía desaparecer de un momento a otro así como así. Una mano le sopeso el hombro, era William

-. Ve con el niño, nosotros iremos a hablar con Wolfblood. Y por el amor de Godric, Remus tu eres su familia debes ser el primero en tener la esperanza en ellos dos

Emil le sonrió suavemente y se marcho.

Su familia, la familia de ellos dos. Sí, porque para él Harry tan bien era como un hijo y tenía que apoyarle. En ese momento como necesitaba a Sirius.

(Harry) Amarrado, cruelmente amarrado según él. Estaba completamente vendado e incapaz de mover en lo más mínimo y su cama había sido embrujada con pantallas para que nadie lo viera. La enfermería estaba casi llena, pero todos los de allí dormían más tranquilos, los alumnos más graves habían sido enviados a San Mungo y los tres chicos difuntos habían sido enviado con sus padres. Un chico de Ravenclaw de 3° o 4° año, una chica de 5° de Hupelpluff y un chico de 7° de Gryffindor. Lo único que supo de él es que le había salvado la vida a dos alumnos de Slytherin, pero él parecía no conocerlo más allá de suaves saludos de cordialidad. Aun así la muerte de estos tres era un gran peso para el miedo creciente de la guerra. Si iban a comenzar a llevarse alumnos eso nadie lo dudaba. Iba a ser un año muy difícil para todos.

Anari le había informado de la carta enviada por el vampiro notificando que devolvería sana y salva a Febrix cuando esta se curara de sus heridas por ataque. Tan bien le había informado de la bajas de la Orden y los que estaban en San Mungo, esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero aun así la licántropa le tenía desvelado y esperaba que por el amor de todos los santos y deidades, que a la licántropa la devolviera bien, que no le hicieran nada que no le tocaran ni un pelo porque o si no sería algo personal y estaba seguro que mataría a cualquier ser que osara hacerle daño a ella. Escucho la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y luego alguien acercarse con paso pesado pero a la vez rápido, abrieron las pantallas y él sintió el corazón saltarle de la emoción. Ahí sonriendo tranquilamente estaba Remus.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto este adentrándose

-. Mejor...

(Fenrice) La sala estaba poblada de seres encapuchados, él estaba al lado del señor con su mente muy, muy lejana en una habitación donde tenia a una licántropa amarrada.

-. ¡excelente!- grito Voldemort- excelente, pánico, dolor y muerte. Excelente debo decirles. A sí los opacaremos, así los haremos desarmarse envenenándolos con la muerte de sus seres queridos, nada más dulce que ello

-. Solo hemos tenido una pequeña baja y 4 fueron atrapados Mi Lord- la voz no pertenecía ni mas ni menos que la de Bellatrix Lestrage

-. Es lo de menos Bella, es lo de menos...- susurro y sonrió.

El vio como tres miradas abrasadoras iban a él. Los tres Herlureas le miraba con sospecha, no podía negar que debía oler un poco a licántropo pero estaba seguro que ellos no le habían visto llevarse a la chica.

(Febrix) Despertó queriendo estirarse y poder cambiar su posición pero poco pudo al recordar que estaba amarrada. La habitación estaba más oscura que antes y aunque no sabía si era de día o de noche, si era Sábado o Domingo, su mente paso a algo más irreal a lo que con su lengua se lamía los labios y recordaba aun sonrojada como había sido tomada por sorpresa. Lo busco con la mirada, y lo vio dormido más allá en los sillones, con el pelo suelto y una frazada pasada por su cuerpo. Su ser estaba tranquilo dormía placidamente aunque debía decir que no era una postura muy cómoda, pero él parecía dormir bien. Se le quedo mirando unos segundos y no pudo más que volverse a sonrojar... debía decirlo, era... NO, nunca... era su enemigo... era malvado, despiadado, solamente un tormento. No era nada más que eso...

Un nuevo sopor la inundo y se quedo dormida nuevamente.


	13. ¿Confundidos?

**Capítulo 13: "¿Confundidos?"**

(Febrix) Algo frió le recorría la cara, algo suave y mojado le limpiaba. Abrió los ojos para ver como éste sentado a su lado le pasaba un paño mojado limpiándole la cara, sonriendo pacifico. Sintió su cuerpo bastante mejorado y al parecer haber sido nuevamente curado mientras dormía.

-. Buenos días- susurro. Ella no le contesto y le negó el contacto con un movimiento de su cara. Quería una explicación de aquel suceso ocurrido en la o el...¿Noche o día? En que le había robado su primer beso tan descaradamente- veo que no estas de humor- levantándose y dejando el cuenco con agua en un lado.

Ella gruño y se giro a un lado. Aun así no muy cómoda pero mejorando su estado de animo al darle la espalda.

-. ¿Enojada?- pregunto éste, tomándole de la cintura contra su voluntad y girándole con increíble facilidad. Nuevamente tenía la bandeja con frutas- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto?- pregunto tendiéndole una fresa. Ella cerro la boca con una mueca disgustada por como la trataba

-. Eso fue abuso- musito luego al ver que éste seguía con la sonrisita. A éste le causaba gracias que la licana le tratara a poco menos que violador

-. ¿Abuso? En ningún momento vi que te negaras

-. no me diste tiempo

-. ¿Y si lo repito?

-. Te muerdo

-. U! que provocador

-. Y te saco el pedazo

-. Aun mejor- sonrió y comenzó a mover el tenedor con la fresa para luego morderla él- ¿Con sabor a fresa?- pregunto bajando el rostro.

Ella se fue hundiendo y le corrió la mirada, pero este se la sujeto y le apretó levemente la mandíbula. Ella se crispo y cerro los ojos con un mohín, cuando algo cayo dentro de su boca... otra fresa. Este sonrió, mientras se levantaba y elegía otra fruta, esta vez una uva. Pero ella no se lo trago y se la escupió enojada, él tuvo que moverse para no recibir el frutazo en un ojo. Se volvió a girar aunque esta vez le hayan sonado los huesos de los brazos, pero intentaba girarse para que su cuerpo quedara de pecho.

-. ¡Hey, hey!- le alegó cuando le vio en aquel intento- tienes el cuerpo perforado no te...- tratando de girarla pero ella se negaba y inspirada quedo cuando sintió que se le soltaban las marradas de las piernas.

Hizo un movimiento con la cadera quitándose las sabanas y realmente retorciéndose le pego una patada en la cara provocando que éste se cayera con un gemido hacía el lado. Se levanto y con los dientes soltó la otras amarras liberando sus muñecas. Luego girando por el colchón cuando vio que éste le quería pescar y cayendo cuando éste se deslizo por la cama. Se levanto y corrió hacía el hueco en el techo. No había forma de escapar al menos que pudiera volar y ella no podía hacer eso. Busco algo punzante y vio el atizador de la chimenea, corrió hacía eso. Cuando lo tomo y se quiso girar, Fenrice la atraparon por la cintura y la levanto mientras ella se retorcía e intentaba vanamente golpearlo.

-. ¡quédate quieta!- le regaño abrazándole más fuerte

-. ¡suéltame!- le gritaba mientras se retorcía y le pegaba patadas en las rodillas

-. ¡esta bien!¡esta bien te suelto!- dejándole en el suelo, en el mismo momento en que logro moverse al ser casi agredido por el atizador- creo que somos personas civilizadas

-. ¿En serio? Creo que no te haz contado, en que mente retorcida tener a alguien amarrado es civilizado

-. En el mío y en el que me preocupaba un poco de ti y no quería que te movieras, porque si te das cuentas te haz abierto las heridas y estas sangrando- en ese dicho se miro el cuerpo y como tenía la ropa llena de hoyitos con sangre seca ahora nuevamente estaba sangrado.

Pero no le importo y se llevo rápidamente una mano a el pecho y con el otro, sujeto más el atizador para intentar golpearlo se le lanzó con estocadas como si tuviera una espada en mano, pero, como este llenaba años entrenando y ella apenas dos semanas, como obvio que éste las rechazaba mientras se movía por la sala y eso le hacía enojarse más por el hecho de que verdaderamente parecía estar jugando, pues además sonreía burlón. Cuando se estaba realmente sulfurando, el sujeto se movió solo un centímetro y ella paso hacía adelante, pero luego le hizo una zancada y antes de que se diera el golpazo contra el suelo que seguramente no hubiera sido bueno para su salud física ni para ya su herido orgullo. Le sujeto de la cintura, la dio media vuelta y la recostó en el sillón, mientras le sujetaba las manos y se cargaba un poco en ella. Ella comenzó a retorcerse como pez fuera del agua. El vampiro como estaba disfrutando todo esto.

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto tomándole las manos fuertemente, inmovilizándole un poco más- Tenia toda la intención de haber ido a dejarte esta noche a tu colegio, pero como te haz abierto las heridas me parece que me veré obligado a no hacerlo

-. ¡suéltame!- le grito- no tienes ni un maldito derecho de tenerme así. Si me quieres matar hazlo de una maldita vez pero no soy ni un juguete para que me trates de este modo

-. Tienes una seria complicación existencial ¿No es así?¿Por que insiste en que te mate?- pregunto soltándole un poco mirándole curioso. Sus platas destellaron, lo que a ella se le retorció la tripa al saber que en cualquier momento le iba a flaquear el sentido común he iba decir cualquier disparate, mas...

-. ¡Porque yo no quiero pelear!- gimoteo. Sí, allí estaba el disparate. Además de eso, sus ojos lagrimearon, ocultando su cara contra el cojín- ¡yo no quiero que la gente dependa de mi!¡yo no quiero que tengan las esperanzas en mi y los defraude!¡yo no quiero eso!- su voz se torno de una suplica que hasta a él le dolió.

(Fenrice) Y él sintió un Deja-vu. Él había hecho lo mismo, él había gritado, había hechos escándalos sorprendentes cuando su padre le había contado sobre el hecho de que había sido "regalado" a un humano con niveles drásticos de superioridad, luego había aun más escándalo al saber que sería entregado a un maestro para que entrenara. Cuando volvió con Voldemort su mente era un hervidero de preguntas, y muy absorbible en ideas que fue haciendo suya para luego percatarse que para lo único que había nacido era para luchar. Un aparato nada más. Aun así últimamente y desde que le había conocido había sentido tantas cosas dentro de él que no cambiaría jamás esos momentos por una batalla. Levanto una mano y lentamente le acaricio la cabeza, sus suaves cabellos y su tersa piel.

Y luego se dejo caer sentándose en el suelo mirándole con cariño, mientras ella parecía tranquilizarse.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas de angustia y vergüenza por haberse desahogado con él, con la persona que menos debió de hacerlo pero lo hizo y no sabía porque.

Este le sonrió suavemente y acariciándole una mejilla esta se fue acercando y él nuevamente se adueño de esos labios. Pero esta vez, su dueña acepto y permitió completamente esta unión, realizando un beso más apasionado, más buscado, más necesitado para ambos.

(Harry) La conversación de la noche anterior con Remus le había tranquilizado mucho y sabía que para él tan bien había sido bueno. Él le había dicho al padre de la licántropa que su hija había demostrado un poder y una verdadera valentía luchando con él, que no había visto jamás en nadie. Y ambos de habían dado fuerzas para que la chica llegara sana y salva uno de estos días. El licántropo se tuvo que marchar a la comarca cuando habían abierto la puerta de la enfermería. Él le pregunto porque no escapaba, el director estaba allí y le podría ayudar. Remus le contesto que era la única forma de que Febrix luchara y que realmente auque le hubieran pillado, la comunidad licántropa en si era muy buena con él y no le abandonaría. Él sintió una aprecio aun mayor por el licántropo cuando le dijo que para el, él era igual que un hijo y quería que sus dos jóvenes lucharan por las creencias y por aquello que otras personas dieron sus vidas por ellos.

Era de día, de mañana para ser exactos. Hermione y Ron estaba allí con él mientras le ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Sus heridas habían sanado y la enfermera le había dejado ir con la condición de que permaneciera en cama y él no se había negado, prefería estar en su cama en la torre.

Aun era muy mañana por lo que pocos alumnos estaban despierto y no se fijaron en el cuando salió.

-. Amigo eres un queso humano- le bromeó Ron ayudándole a caminar

-. ¡Ron!- le regaño Hermione pero no pudo opacar una mini sonrisa- lo siento Harry

-. Así! Ustedes búrlense no más- lloró dramáticamente y luego sonrió

-. ¿Estas preocupado?- pregunto Hermione bajándole la cara

-. Claro que si, ¿Cómo le puedo creer la palabra a un vampiro que quiere matarla?- pregunto suavemente mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre

-. Esperemos que su palabra si cuente- susurro la chica y bufó- su mascota no ha comido, ni dormido desde la batalla, y ya no se que hacer con ella

-. Esperemos que este bien hasta que llegue. ¿Y Amy y los demás?

-. Taylor tenía una fea herida en el hombro pero esta bien, y los demás han estado con preguntas sobre su establecimiento y la de Febrix. Dicen que te reconocieron con la espada y lo demás... ¿Crees que?

-. ¿Realmente crees que esta batalla entre licántropos y vampiros sea algo oculto por mucho?- le pregunto- realmente no. No les diré nada, pero tan poco se los negare. Ya no quiero ocultar nada

-. eso será mejor para todos amigo.

(Fenrice) La chica se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Estaban sentados en el sillón, la licántropa dormida contra su pecho mientras sus manos estaban enredadas.

Realmente no sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero le resultaba hipnotizador todo su ser. Cuando ella había aceptado sus besos y se habían besado con más cariño, los dos poniendo de su parte. Él había sentido un extraño sentimiento de desazón y felicidad en él como nunca. Era estúpido sentir que se había enamorado si en la leyenda decía que debían matarse para darle la carta ganadora a su bando, ¿Pero porque sentía que no le podía hacer daño? Huy! Era un sentimiento tan confuso, ¿En que dilema se habían metido? Realmente no lo sabía- le beso la cabeza y ella se agazapo más contra él- ¿Y si realmente se había enamorado?!! Eso estaba muy mal, muy mal... ¡No, no se podía... ¿O si?! ¡maldición! ¿Estaba enamorado?.

Necesita a Eriste, sí la necesitaba a ella, ella le podía decir, ella era su amiga, ¡ella tenia que ayudarle!.

Volvió a besarle pero esta vez la sien, y la mejilla inclinándola un poco para poder besarle mejor. Aunque esta durmiera pero aquel olor le atraía tanto, le volvía tan loco. Rozo su nariz por su cuello, oliendo y rozando levemente con sus labios. Esta se quejo

-. Me haces cosquillas- susurro y se junto acomodándose aun más

Él volvió en si para quedarse quieto y poder seguir acurrucándole, no la quería asustar. Debía relajarse, debía pensar frío, tal vez solo era la locura del primer encuentro... entonces. Él la había besado para saber como: a que sabía un licántropo, pero además de decir que sus labios eran suaves, tibios, cremosos por así decirlo, le habían atraído de una manera desquiciada. Pero ahora: ¡¿Por qué se habían besado?! Y el pequeño y no menos importante hecho de que: ¡¿Por qué le había encantado probarla otra vez?!. Suspiro y se quedo mirando el vació, mejor dejaba de pensar o si no la pasaría mal.

Cuando despertó se percato que estaba apunto de cumplirse las 1 AM del día lunes y aun la chica dormía. Ella necesitaba estar con su grupo y él necesitaba unas buenas horas de meditación. La sopeso sobre él, la levanto y desapareció. Llego al colegio, se quedo quieto en medio de un pasillo desalojado escuchando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Se acerco a una pared y la meció para despertarla.

-. Pequeña- susurro. Esta pareció volver en si y le miro- estamos en tu colegio

-. ¿En mi colegio?- pregunto soñolienta. El asintió- ¿Estamos en Hogwarts?- pregunto y se paro para mirarle cargando su cuerpo contra la muralla- ¿Me viniste a dejar?

-. Sí, debo irme- acariciándole el rostro ella se dejo.

No pudo dejarla así, así que levantándola levemente contra la muralla la beso más posesivamente que nunca y ella se dejo, mientras le sujetaba sus muñecas y le mordía levemente los labios. Para luego sonreír y desaparecer.

(Febrix) Eso era lo más extraño y exquisito que había hecho. Cuando el vampiro le tomo así contra la muralla sintió que sus defensas bajaban aun más, y ahora... ahora se sentía tan vacía sin él...

Había peleado y regañado para volver al colegio y ahora no quería estar allí si no con el vampiro... ¡esperen! ¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo? O no! O no! Esto estaba mal... no, no y no... ¡se alegraba completamente de que le hubiera liberado! ¡SI! Estaba feliz, se había desecho de él... ¿O no? ¡Ah! ¿En que se había metido?

Mientras inconscientemente caminaba en dirección a su torre.

Poseída ¡SI! Esa era una opción, ¡había sido poseída por un extraño espíritu que le hacia sentir extraña por un vampiro! Por un sucio, asqueroso, chupa sangre, tierno, cariñoso... ¡esperen! ¿Otra vez?! NO!!! ¿Qué era este sentimiento de estar pendiente de él? ¡La Fruta! Sí, eso era la fruta tenía algo, algún afrodisíaco, algún mejunje que le hizo dependiente de él. ¡Eso era!¡SI! no podía ser otra cosa... ¿O si?

Sintió extrañamente muchas miradas en ella, cuando volvió de su debate interior. Algo se le lanzo en cima con un grito de alegría. Ella no logro percibir bien hasta que vio a Amy, a poco menos que llorando mientras estrechaba sus brazos contra ella. No sabiendo que hacer miro hacía la sala, en ellos estaban Harry mirándole con los ojos lagrimosos y inspeccionándole. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Tay y Andrus con cara de "donde saliste". Pero aun así se dio un susto de muerte por sus facciones

-. ¿Se murió alguien?- pregunto. Mientras Amy le miraba y le negaba- ¿Y me pueden explicar sus caras?

-. Tu- susurro y le soltó

-. Yo...-

Aps! Se le había olvidado que había sido "secuestrada" por el vampiro que debía matarla. Y ahora aparecía allí tan campante y volada como nunca. Pero ahora sintió unos brazos más fuertes y una voz más quebrada. Los brazos de Harry la atrapaban y la obligaban a sopesarse sobre él.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras la dejaba libre solo un poco

-. sí- contesto ante tanta muestra de cariño. Harry le soltó

-. miau!- ese maullido.

Su pequeña Sombras le miraba con ojitos regalones pidiéndole un poco atención por su falta de presencia y preocupación. Ella la levanto en brazos para regalonearle.

En ese momento comenzó a acertar las piezas que no le estaban calzando e instintivamente se llevo una mano a el cuello, ¿Su bufanda? No recordaba haber estado con esta en la habitación de Fenrice, ¿Se le cayo en batalla?... ahora todos podían ver su cicatriz se giro y comenzó a buscar histérica algo para taparse, cuando Harry le posaba su capa encima y se camuflo hasta los ojos.

-. esta bien, Febrix tranquila- le dijo el chico

-. ¿Mi bufanda?- pregunto

-. no lo se- contesto e iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

Anari, el director y Mc. Gonagall hicieron presencia

-. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?- pregunto la mujer viendo a los chicos- vayan a sus cuartos- nadie se movió

-. ¿Cuándo llegaste?¿Quién te trajo?...- pregunto la profesora comenzando a acecharle. Ella se crispo en instintivamente y recordó la misma mirada del vampiro

-. Anari!- le llamo el director- Febrix haznos el favor de seguirnos, queremos hablar contigo, y ustedes chicos vayan a su cuartos y descansen mañana tiene clases

-. ¿Profesor?- pregunto Harry al parecer queriendo acompañarle

-. no Harry, mejor escríbele una carta a Remus diciéndole que Febrix esta bien

-. ¿Papá?- pregunto mientras miraba al chico y el director le posaba una mano en el hombro para llevársela por el agujero.

Estaba hablando como idiota, realmente no estaba pensando bien sus respuesta ni menos en sus movimientos ¿Qué le pasaba?.

(Harry) Se llevaron a la chica en un silencio horroroso, realmente ninguno de los presentes se movió hasta que Neville, quien se había percatado de ello, hizo la pregunta

-. ¿El profesor Lupin tiene una hija?

A 4 de ellos le surco un escalofrió horrible y se giraron a el asombrado chico. ¿Cómo se lo iban a negar? La chica había dicho "papá" justo cuando hablaban del profesor Lupin.

-. ¿El profesor Lupin?, ¿El licántropo que estuvo aquí hacía dos años?- pregunto Andrus. Otro escalofrió salido de los chicos

¡O diablos se estaban metiendo en problema, Febrix se estaba metiendo en problemas!

-. eso haría de Febrix un licántropo ¿No?- pregunto Amy

-. ¿Cómo...

No supo como los cuatro levantaron las varitas a la misma vez, no lo sabía pero ahora Hermione, Ron, Ginny y él alzaban las varitas cada uno a cada chico, pero realmente no podían permitir que hicieran del secreto de la chica un chisme y la pudieran expulsar

-. ¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto Tay asombrado viendo como Ginny le tenia la varita a solo centímetros de la cara

-. lo siento chicos, pero no podemos permitir que digáis nada- contesto Ginny quien no dudaría en borrarles la memoria a ellos si así fuese necesario

-. el secreto de Febrix en nuestro secreto y no podemos permitirlo- siguió Hermione

-. no lo diremos- susurro Amy- yo no quiero hacerle daño a Febrix, ella me salvo como le haría algo así- entre ellos se miraron ¿Realmente lo harían?

-. Además- siguió Andrus- nosotros lo sospechamos hacía mucho más. Mi tío favorito fue mordido por un hombre-lobo y toma la poción matalobos, solo alguien quien a olido ya bastante esa poción la sentiría en una de sus compañeras, tendría que borrarnos la memoria desde que la conocimos.

-. Además nosotros tampoco queremos hacerle daño a ella, no creemos que sea mala ni mucho menos- continuo Taylor

-. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en su palabra?- pregunto él

-. yo lo se- dijo Hermione bajando la varita y tomando un pergamino- recuerdan el ED

-. ¿El pergamino?- pregunto Ron

-. exacto- la chica le tiro el pergamino- escriban sus nombre y juren que no le dirán nada a nadie ni una insinuación ni el mínimo comentario o si no...- era la primera vez que veían esa mirada amenazadora en la cara de Hermione. Los 4 se miraron entre si, quien no lo dudo fue Neville

-. yo lo prometo- escribió su nombre

-. nosotros igual- los otros tres se pasaron el pergamino luego la chica lo guardo y ellos bajaron las varitas

-. ¿Qué es el ED?- pregunto Andrus curioso. Ellos no contestaron. Y él se marcho hacía su pieza

-. ¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-. ¿Esta a salvo no?- pregunto y levanto la mirada- realmente me tenía preocupado...

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en el despacho del director. Este estaba en frente y la vampira giraba a su alrededor colocándole nerviosa, no le hablaban solo le miraban como si le inspeccionaran con rayos x. El director había creado un hermoso fénix y luego, al parecer, llamado a alguien y a ese alguien esperaban ahora.

Sintió el olor y luego como la puerta se abría de golpe y veía a su maestro acercándose cada vez más a ella para levantarla en un asfixiante y desesperado abrazo que a ella le tomo por completa sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le abrazaba con esa desesperación

-. ¡o chiquilla!- susurro ocultando su cara en su cuello. Ella estaba incapaz de moverse- me tenias tan preocupado

-. yo no...-comenzó. Mientras sentía como este enviaba un profunda inspiración y la soltaba para luego verle con el ojo crónico y una mueca en el rostro de completo miedo. Ella se asombro al ver esa cara

-. ¡hueles a vampiro!

En primer lugar pudo haber esperado otra recepción un poco más amable, pero no un "hueles a vampiro" por un lado eso sería un gran insulto, por el otro no quería despegárselo por eso no había reclamado. Pero había otra cosa en esa mirada, una mirada que luego entendió y no era bueno darle la verificación

-. no...- comenzó queriendo hablar

-. estuvo en la habitación de un vampiro, ¿Qué esperabas lobo?¿Qué oliera a rosas?- eso fue a un peor. Él otro se puso pálido y le tomo fieramente de los brazos, doliéndole ya que aun tenía las heridas

-. ¿Te ha tocado?¿Esa "cosa" a osado tocarte?- pregunto levantándole levemente en puntilla, vio claramente como sus ojos cambiaban y su voz se ponía más gruesa. Ella le miro con miedo

-. no...-negó con la cabeza

-. Wolfblood por favor- le pidió el director. Y el otro pareció volver en si y la soltó pero sin quitar sus manos de encima de ella- no vamos a descubrir nada así- "¿Descubrir?" Esperen... ella estaba enojada con el director- por favor Febrix descansa- mostrándole el asiento que había ocupado- después hazme el favor de ir con la enfermera para que vea vuestras heridas

-. Estoy bien- contesto algo mordaz

-. No puedo estar seguro de ello hasta que te vea alguien que sepa de ello- le ordeno suavemente- bien...

-. ¿Tú y él son muy extraños, no? No sabía que los vampiros pudieran ser mitad humano y poder procrearse- dicho esto miro a la vampira quien se mantenía en la ventana y por un suave brillo que le cruzo sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago

-. compartimos los mismos padre si eso es lo que quieres saber y somos los únicos de la raza strix que poseemos genes humanos en nuestra circulación

-. ¿Mis-mismos padres?- pregunto ella colapsada, eso la haría hermana de Fenrice

-. sí, hermanos de sangre

-. ¡¿Eres hermana de aquel que quiere matarme?!- grito poniéndose de pie. Y se sorprendió que por la cara inexpresiva de ambos sujetos, estos ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué no le habían dicho?

-. Hermanos de sangre, yo deje a mi familia hacía mucho y por ende sus reglas

-. ¡¿Y quieres que me lo crea?!

-. Es una opción yo no te obligo

-. Eres una...

-. Febrix... Anari a logrado mantener su palabra y se cree en ella

-. Pero-pero...-continuo queriendo alegar por ello

-. Crees que si estuviera en las filas del señor tenebroso ¿No te hubiera entregado ya?

-. No se como piensa tu retorcida mente...

-. ¡Febrix!- le recordó el director- estas hablando con una de tus profesoras, por favor este no es el tema- ella se sentó enojada- solo queremos saber que el vampiro no te haya hecho nada ¿Él os curo?

-. Si- susurro sonrojándose

-. ¿Ese engendro te curo?- gruño su maestro con el mismo tono de hacía poco

-. solo curarme

-. ¿No te hizo nada más?

-. No!- volvió a negar, ¡que pesado se colocaba este!- no me hizo nada!- le alego antes de que este volviera a batallarle a ella le cruzo por la mente solo unas simples palabra "solo me beso" si ya de por si eso era bastante raro, no lo diría

-. ¿No lograste saber donde estabas?¿O que tan cerca de algo?

-. Varios metros bajo la tierra, solo poseía una hoyo en el techo por donde al pareces entraba y salía, pero no escuchaba nada y las paredes opacaban cualquier ruido, por lo que me aseguro haber estado bajo tierra

-. ¿Bajo tierra? Eso será muy difícil de encontrar... ¿Algo más que quieras decirnos? cualquier cosa nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo

-. A si claro...- lo dijo con tono despectivo- ¿El hecho de que me dejo dentro de Hogwarts?¿No es que nadie podía aparecerse dentro?

-. ¿No te habías percatado que yo entro y salgo cuando quiero?- pregunto la vampira

-. ...Pero- comenzó el lobo-... eso se acabara cuando Fe pueda crear los hechizo se seguridad y si quieres entrar tendrás que entrar como un simple humano o por lo menos la parte

-. ya me tengo asegurado eso, lobo, no me importa y tan poco creo que a Fenrice. Él entra y sale cuando quiere

-. ¿Y tú lo dices muy segura, no?- pregunto enojada.

Por una parte el hecho de que tan simplemente podían entrar el vampiro y que la seguridad de Harry se viera en riesgo es algo que no le agrado por mucho que su ser interior le gritara que no había disfrutado haber estado con el vampiro y su yo "odiamos a los vampiros" le gritara que había sido a poco menos que violada por aquel horroroso ser.

-. sería un simple humano con más que algunos poderes, no poseería más poder que el de un alumno de 1°, y tú o Harry perfectamente podrían deshacerse de él o hasta cualquier alumno con un simple hechizo bien aprendido- contesto la vampira con simpleza

-. pero no lo haría menos peligrosos- volvió a contestar mordazmente

-. pero lo haría inmune a más cosas- siguió la vampira ya sin inmutarse por sus berrinches...

Estaba completamente resignada, ya era muy de noche, tenía sueño y estaba en la enfermería siendo revisada de que no tuviera nada. Las heridas se habían sanado y solo quedaban pequeñas marcas nada del otro mundo

-. ... en realidad están muy bien curadas...- musitaba la enfermera mientras inspeccionaba sus brazos

-. se lo dije- susurro cansada, tenía mucho sueño. Hacía tan solo unos días había recibido su transformación no podían andar así, tenía que descansar.

-. Esta bien, toma esto y me sentiré más tranquila- mientras le pasaba una poción. Ella se dirigió a la puerta ya bastante cansada

Cuando llegó no había nadie y se relajo aún más no quería tener una conversación muy extensa con nadie.

Amy estaba durmiendo y al parecer Elen igual así que yendo a la cama quedo profundamente dormida.

(Remus) Le dio un suave regalo a la lechuza mientras abría la carta con ansias, las palabras allí escritas lo tranquilizaron como nunca. Se dejo caer en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cara, sonrió con tristeza. No quería que su hija pasara por todo esto, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No mucho en realidad.

"A llegado sana y salva, curada y algo lejana pero parece estar bien, mañana hablare con ella, ahora tiene cara de solamente dormir.

Nos estaremos comunicando, Harry"

Seguramente pronto llegaría la noticia de la llegada de su hija por medio tradicional, si es que no habían detenido a Hedwig antes de llegarle con la carta. Se movió un poco y saco dos fotografía, aquella donde salía con sus amigos, la otra, la ultima fotografía que se había sacado junto con Sam y su hija, una foto muy importante.

(Fenrice) Desde hacía mucho que no entraba a esa casa, a esa exacta casa. Estaba en la costa Este del país, una casa de tan solo de un piso, pero con un excelente sótano lleno de laberintos que la dueña había creado para su protección en caso de emergencia.

En el entretecho se veían varias lechuzas de diversos colores y el pórtico estaba envuelto en plantas enredaderas que no tendrían nada que envidiarle a los lazos del diablo. El sol ya casi se ocultaba por las montañas lejanas, la hora del despertar ya estaba cerca. Entro sin más, jamás esperaba ser invitado, aquello no se le daba mucho. La casa tuvo que esperar 10 minutos más para que el primer ser diera acto de presencia y no era nada más que un viejo elfo domestico, que le miro dos veces antes de sonreír y girar para marcharse. Ni dos segundos, escucho el grito y luego un jarrón le voló por la cabeza a lo que lograba agacharse, ver a la sombría y no menos enojada vampira más allá. Era de su porte y hasta podría decirse que de su edad, poseía cabello negro largo y ondulado, tez blanca (no era muy pálida) y los lentes de alambres ocultaban sus ojos verde esmeraldas tan vivos como furiosos. Le trajo un breve recuerdo de Fe...

-. Hola Eriste- saludo amablemente mientras la vampira tenía otro jarrón en la mano y estaba con toda la intención de lanzárselo. Sin ganas de esperar información

-. ¡como te atreves a aparecer por acá, maldito hijo de tu padre!- le grito mientras este intentaba no "escapar" de la puntería del jarrón

-. me encantan estas reuniones son tan tranquilas- comento mientras se volvía a correr de lo que sería un feo jarronzazo

-. ¡no te muevas!- le grito buscando ahora otra cosa para lanzarle, lo más cercano era un candelabro de cristal

-. Eriste somos seres civilizados...

-. ¿En serio?- le ironizo y ahora con la intención de machacarlo con el, no con lanzarlo

-. veo que no- susurro y tuvo que aparecerse al otro lado de la sala- solo quiero hablar

-. ¿De que?¿He?¿De cómo un día para otro desapareces y ya no existes?¿O?¡¿Cómo me dejas completamente sola a sabiendas que no conocía a nadie en este país?!- le grito yendo hacía él nuevamente

-. de hecho es de la licántropa.

La vampira dejó su cara de asesina convicta a una de completa parsimonia y paz interna, tomando nuevo rumbo fue a dejar el candelabro en donde lo encontró. Y limpiándose las manos en el faldón de su vestido, carraspeo. El elfo, Joby entró

-. ¿Sí, ama?

-. Limpiad esto mientras voy con el señor a el sótano- el elfo hizo una reverencia

Sin dedicarle palabra ni mirada le llevo al sótano, la joven de hecho venía de Alemania y aunque era solamente una amiga, su único interés era la leyenda que le confería a él y a la licántropa. Llegando a lo que sería como el sector principal, crecía un suave fuego y las butacas con el juego de ajedrez mágico estaba en pie, esta se sentó a un lado.

-. ¿Y bien?- pregunto moviendo su primera pieza. Él le miro antes de comenzar la conversación

-. ¿ni siquiera me vas a preguntar como estoy?

-. ¿cómo estas?¿bien? me alegro. ¿La haz conocido?

-. La he besado- contesto al ver que esta no estaba de animo, ni para un saludo cordial. La vampira siguió como si aquello fuera muy normal

-. ¿Y por tu cara acomplejada y por el hecho de que hayas venido a ver a tu querida amiga que tenías más abandonada que _muggle_ en conferencia de dementor algo te perturba? algo así ¿Como que te a gustado?

-. No es eso, es que, es diferente es...

-. ¿Estas tan confundido por tus sentimientos extremistas de muerte que esa "cosa" te a marcado en los sesos, y el hecho que alguien con quien deben luchar hasta la muerte -y viceversa- te atraiga de una manera, que hasta sexualmente es lúgubre para la raza, es lo que tú sientes que necesitas para estar completo?- él le miro crispado cuando esta levanto la mirada. Una sonrisa superior y esos ojos brillantes de maldad le miraron como si supiera la más mínima cosa de él

-. ¿Me haz estado vigilando?- pregunto suavemente

-. ¿Y tu quien crees que utiliza más de 1 lechuza para mandar cartas?¿He? debo recordarte quien te dio a el pequeño Mao. ¿y? El hecho no menos importane de: ¡¿qué diablos crees que he estado haciendo aquí?!¿cosiendo?¿cocinando?

-. No, pero, bueno- Cambio de tema, ¡Cambio de tema!- ¿Y tú como sabes...?

-. lo demás lo he visto en tu cara resignada y en tus ojos vidrioso al decir "licántropa" para darme cuenta que algo extraño esta pasando

Él oculto la cara entre sus manos. Eriste Fanray, (no es ni su nombre, ni apellido verdadero. Se había negado completamente a decirle su verdadera identidad) su mejor amiga y la única persona que solo mirándote te puede sacar hasta las veces en que haz estado pensando suicidarte sin usar legeremancia, era por un lado estresante, por el otro la persona que "tal vez" le entendería.

Se sentía atraído de una licántropa, además a quien debía matar y para serlo de novela, a quien su lado sádico-lujurioso deseaba más que nunca ver inofensiva. ¡se había metido en una grande, una muy grande!.

(Febrix) En la noche, cuando habían ido a buscarle tan solo uno de los lobos normales, aquello le causo mala espina ni siquiera sabía si los lobos estaban bien, así que camino (corrió) más rápido de lo normal, para ir a ver a estos. Se quedo unos segundos pausada en la entrada. Habían dos lobos recostados en el suelo, heridos pero parecían mucho más sanos que el día anterior, podía suponer.

Escucho gruñido desde fuera de la casa, al salir vio que parte de los lobos, se encontraban rodeando a uno en especial, este estaba muy mal herido, estaba muriendo. Wolfblood como humano intentaba vanamente ayudarlo, pero parecía todo perdido, algunos de los lobos gemían bajito, ella se crispo, uno de los lobos iba a morir, ¡a morir!, porque ella había estado en peligro, por ella, esto no podía se, no lo permitiría. Sintió su corazón desbocarse, nadie iba a morir por ella, saco rápidamente el libro en busca del conjuro de sanacion, lo leyó, aunque se desbarata, aunque perdiera la conciencia y su magia, ¡Nadie moriría por ella!.

Se acerco a la casa y sin importarle, tomo un clavo oxidado de la casa. Hay llamo la atención por el ruido. Wolfblood se giro pero no pudo impedir que esta se creara una fea herida en la mano tatuada donde no duro en comenzar a salir sangre. Los lobos miraron estupefactos y el hombre se acerco con cara recia, ésta esta vez no le permitió impedir sus movimientos, llego al lado del lobo y puso su mano sangrante en la herida de este. Este mismo emitió un gemido. Ella cerro los ojos y recito en su mente todas las palabras que había leído "Tierra de la tierra, aire del aire, fuego del fuego, sangre de la sangre, no permitas que las puertas se abran, no permitas que su alma se vaya. No permitas que su aura se desasga". Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensaba como un calambre horrible la sensación de que cada célula volcaba parte de su energía y todo se iba a su mano en la cual a los segundos después se cerro y el lobo se movía y pronto se quedo quieto. Ella pidió que estuviera bien, no quería perder a nadie que nadie se sacrificara por ella. El silencio reino a lo que a los gemidos después este volvió en si. Y se levanto.

Ella rió suavecito, su cuerpo se destenso. Y vio a Wolfblood atraparla entre sus brazos y sopesar su cuerpo sobre él. Ella apretó la camisa de éste respirando muy rápido y cuando puso una mano en el suelo, algo le corto los dedos. Bajo la mirada para ver allí, una hermosa espada.

-. Lux de luna- susurro éste- la recibiste en el ataque.

Ella lo tomo completamente pasmada mientras las fuerzas volvían de apoco. Tenia un mango hermoso, con perlas blancas que demarcaba los ojos de la cabeza de un lobo en la empuñadura, tan bien rubíes lo delineaban, era hermosos, no podía decir nada más. Sonrío con una mirada de niña chica que se le a entregado una muñeca nueva.

-. ¿Estas enojado?- pregunto luego mientras tomaba la espada entre sus manos

-. estoy ilusionado- contesto. Eso no era ni un si ni un no. Era un medio- pero no quiero que vuelvas a ocupar tus poderes sin saber los efectos

-. no quiero que nadie sufra por mi- susurro y su voz se puso aguada- no quiero que nadie de la vida por mi

-. eso es algo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, todos los de aquí la darán por ti en el mismo momento en que la necesites. Y no puedes dar así tu poder

-. pero...- sus ojos se cristalizaron

-. ¡no puedes!- dio una orden suave. Este levanto la mano y le corrió el cabello. Ella cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto. Cuando los abrió éste le miraba la cicatriz en su cuello más marcada que nunca y con un dedo lo recorrió- ¿Lupin hizo esto?- pregunto mientras ella le miraba con algo de recelo, pero aun así no se movió

-. el día que murió mi madre- contesto

-. ¿Qué hacías allí? Creí que pasaban sus transformaciones en celdas

-. A veces. Ese día mi madre quería andar con migo, pero yo le dije que mejor cuidara a mi padre. Aparecieron unos cazadores...- se calló otra vez su voz sonó aguada- murió rápido, solo una bala en el corazón, ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirse. Los aurores no pudieron culparlo por la muerte de ella, ya que había sido una bala y de plata, en ningún momento mi padre la pudo haber llegado tan solo a tocar

-. ¿Viste el cuerpo?

-. No. Mi padre no me dejo verlo, la velaron en el cementerio del pueblo donde vivíamos. Mi padre me lleva una vez al año a ver su tumba

-. Esa cicatriz con las pociones adecuadas podría desaparecer

-. No, no quiero- contesto "es mi recordatorio" pensó, si alguna vez volvía a ver a los cazadores, no dudaría en hechizarlos o hasta cosas peores.

-. Esta bien. Orión encontró tu bufanda, estaba en mal estado, quemada y sucia...

-. ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto airada en todo el día tuvo que andar con el cuello oculto con su mano o detrás de algún libro. Se había sentido tan indefensa.

-. después te la paso- mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- ahora que tienes tu espada al fin podremos comenzar- el lobo que había curado estaba frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia- Kai te da las gracias por lo que haz hecho- mientras le hacía un gesto.

El lobo clavo sus ojos negros en ella y desapareció con los otros.


	14. Aviso de Hormonas

**Capítulo 14: "Aviso de hormonas"**

(Harry) 2 semanas, hacía 2 semanas había ocurrido el ataque a Hogsmeade. La chica, Febrix estaba tan normal como siempre, tan fría, tan insociable y hasta un poco más ida que antes. Taylor le contó que la chica había utilizado un hechizo asesino para acabar con un mortifago que se estaba sobrepasando con su amiga, pero que esta no parecía mayormente preocupada ni choqueada era lo que a él le preocupaba, acaba de matar a alguien a una personas. ¡Hola! Era él único que creía que algo iba mal o él era único que pensaba que para eso se debía tener piedra-corazón. Conociendo a Febrix, tal vez era eso, la chica no tenía sentimientos... . Aunque su comportamiento con él había cambiado un tanto. Le saluda más animada cada mañana y ya se habían encontrado más seguido después de que cada uno volviera con su respetivo maestro.

Se habían quedado conversando, y raramente habían presentado sus respectivas espadas. Él, su espada que achicaba y utilizaba colgando en su cuello en un método que le había enseñado Anari. Ella extrañamente la sacaba del suelo luego de un fogonazo de luz, y le contó que esta se trasportaba a su lado siempre que estuviera conectada con el suelo. Había sido la primera vez que la escucho reír, pero reír con ganas cuando había visto su cara de celos.

Los otros, Tay, Andrus y Amy habían cumplido su palabra, al igual que Neville. Y de hecho Amy se había vuelto muy unida a esta.

Sus clases iban más avanzadas, la Oclumancia por casi completo domada, y su espada ya se le hacía más útil poder atacar con ella.

El como capitán, había tenido una semana movida. Había colocado el aviso e inmediatamente se le comenzó a acechar con regalos y cosas para que les diera el visto bueno en las elecciones. Pero no se iba a vender, bueno no con esas cosas tan vulgares.

El día, un sábado. Estaba él, Ron, Ginny y Alicia y necesitaba dos golpeadores y un cazador. Taylor y Andrus hicieron una pareja estupenda y a nadie se le hizo duda alguna en que podrían llegar a ser tan bueno como los gemelos con el entrenamiento adecuado. Y el cazador, a pesar de tener una variación increíble de alumnos –más creo que iban a otra cosa que a jugar- el papel se lo llevó Elen, aun así Ginny se había propuesto hacerle hablar por lo menos unas palabras más, pero aun así había quedado bastante conforme con su nuevo equipo. Aunque amenazo a Ron si se seguía burlando de que se colocara tan rojo para hablar con los demás, debía superarlo y su amigo del alma no le ayudaba.

El ministro aun se mantenía en cosas sin importancias y el tema de la caza de licántropos ya había pasado a un segundo plano, por el bien de todos y para la tranquilidad de la chica.

Hermione había hecho algo que jamás creyeron que haría, pero sí, lo hizo. Una noche de viernes le había pedido la capa invisible, él le había respondido autómata ya que había estado enzarzado en un una "conversación" con Ron, Neville, Taylor y Andrus sobre los mejores equipos de quidditch del momento, tan solo a pocos minutos había llegado del entrenamiento. Cuando se percato de ello, le pregunto a Amy que donde se había ido a meter la chica para que esta le respondiera que a la biblioteca. Media hora más tarde después de calmar a Ron, la chica llegó con algo oculto en sus brazos. La ultima conversación sería, por así decirlo de el tema de él con Febrix, había sido sobre el libro que la licántropa le había comentado para ver realmente cual era la leyenda o por lo menos investigarla. Como era día viernes todos se iban a acostar más tarde, cuando el reloj dieron las 12 y algo llegó Febrix, con ese aire apesadumbrado y cansado. Había llovido bastante últimamente por lo que venía con los zapatos mojados y parte de su cabello. Su ropa seca por efecto de algún hechizo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a saludar cuando la castaña la tomo de un brazo y se la llevó a una esquina donde sacaron ejemplar sin que los demás la vieran.

(Febrix) Hacía mucho que no recorría las hojas de ese libro, era tan viejo y a la vez tan suculentamente adictivo, siempre había tenido una curiosidad enorme con el, pero siempre había estado con la nota de precaución y las pocas veces que lo llegó a tomar, solo llegaba a las primeras paginas por falta de valor hacía algo que le quemaba dentro. Pero ahora Hermione lo había sacado y lo tenía allí, en frente. Levanto una mano, cuando la joven amago un gemido ella le miro expectante

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto- tus-tus muñecas, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto ella se había olvidado momentáneamente de ese detalle. Sus muñecas están un poco destrozadas, bueno ni tanto.

Había tenido un problema últimamente con su espada, era liviana y todo, pero Wolfblood le amarraba pesas en las muñecas para que ejerciera más energía y así cuando la utilizara sin ellas se le hiciera más fácil, el problemas es que estas mismas por el roce y la humedad le había comenzado a romper la piel, y últimamente como ya estaban en invierno usaba guantes y nadie se ocupaba de verle hasta ahora.

-. ¡aps! eso, es solo un problemas, nada serio- musito tomando las mangas

-. ¿Te las curo?- pregunto

-. no quiero ir a enfermería- musito mirando el libro para que se saltarán a ella del tema

-. ¡no! Mira es simple- sacando la varita y tomándole las muñecas.

No musito ni un hechizo pero la piel rojiza y los cueritos que ella no había querido tocar comenzaron a unirse a su piel y luego además de que el dolor disminuyo su piel además de quedar solo algo roja estaba mucho mejor, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra y luego las vendo. Ella se quedó media K.O ella no sabía ese hechizo.

-. ¿Cómo?

-. ¿Y me preguntas estando con la madre de Ron lo suficiente de tiempo?- pregunto con una nota asombrada- tiene 7 hijos- contesto como respuesta

El hormigueo agradable de la piel le hizo sentirse mejor. Y se enfrascaron, ambas en el libro.

Septiembre dio a Octubre y la lluvia ya era cosa de todos los días. La que sufría era ella. Tenía que ir todas las noches, con la oscuridad más profunda que otras noches, el viento maldito, el frío y la humedad a la casa de los gritos, donde ¡además! Wolfblood le hacía entrenar afuera. Se había caído al barro más de una vez ya que se resbalaba. Llegando a la sala común a penas.

Wolfblood se había colocado cada vez cargante con esto de los entrenamiento, ahora no solo utilizaba pesas en las muñecas si no que en las piernas, cintura y espalda para que se mantuviera derecha. Eso en total eran como 8 kilos de más. Era por ello mismo que se caía, el peso le hacía perder ridículamente el equilibrio, pero el otro se reía de lo lindo. ¡a ÉL no le importaba llegar completamente sucia al castillo ya que afuera no podía utilizar magia, no aún! Quedaba una semana para su cumpleaños, cumplía 17, sería mayor de edad. Aun así eso no le agradaba mucho, por múltiples sucesos.

Los ataques de los mortifagos habían disminuidos y los vampiros ya no hacían tanta presencia y eso la tranquilizaba. Había tenido nuevos monólogos- conversación entre un Tú histérica y un Tú escéptico- sobre cuando había estado con el vampiro, como conclusión: "la luna llena le dejaba efectos de perdida de cariño", por ello había besado a este, por que fue el primer tonton que le paso por frente- esa no se la cree ni ella, pero bueno, déjenla ser- aunque no contó el hecho de que habían pasado ya días desde este. Pero era mejor decir que: había sido agradable pasar aquel tiempo con él. Había sentido y visto al murciélago nuevamente siguiéndole, pero no hacía nada, estaría drogada si mataba a este y le viniera el vampiro a cobrarle por matar a su mascota. ¡Aunque no le importaría... espera "Plaf" cachetada mental!¡Ni loca!.

Con Anari, además de las miradas asesinas, los comentario cirrosos, las pequeñas peleas sin fines de lucro y todo lo demás, no había nada nuevo. Aunque al fin y al cabo parecía más una cábala hacer algo de esto al día, ni una de las dos estaba tranquila si no le acarreaba una gruñido por lo menos. Aun así le seguía teniendo ese miedo-respeto-rabia por ser la hermana de Fenrice. Harry había estado presente en más de una, no comentaba nada pero sus ojos mostraba una clara risa muy bien fingida dentro de él, por ello a veces él igual se iba apagado con algún comentario de ellas, sí, ambas.

Su cumpleaños era el 4 de octubre, luna llena sería el sábado 6 así que no estaría tan bien como gustaría, pero no importaba. Aun así se había alegrado un montón cuando recibió una carta de su padre diciéndole que le dejarían ir a el colegio por red flu, y quedarse en el colegio unas horas con ella y que no intentara nada, él ya se había mentalizado en que igualmente debía volver, eso le enojo. Pero luego la felicidad le invadió al saber que estaría una tarde con su padre, lo echaba mucho de menos.

(Fenrice) Había adquirido una increíble voluntad para no irse a aparecer en medio de la habitación de la licántropa, Eriste se lo había prohibido con todas sus ganas de que esa relación a demás de ser bastante lúgubre por la raza y la leyenda, era "casi" un amor imposible. Y no sabía si le había engatusado o dicho la verdad de que aquello de su beso correspondido solo había sido una manera de aplacar su frustración de haber estado encerrada con él. Al final salió con la duda si se lo dijo en buena y la verdad, o solo lo estaba mosqueando por su escape un año atrás. Al fin se quedó con la grata pregunta si relamente su "querida" amiga le estaba ayudando o no. ¡Maldita sea!

En otro tema, Voldemort se había quedado más tranquilo últimamente pero aquello no era lo bueno de ello, por las consecuencias de tener un padre vampiro que se encargaba de la administración de la magia al nivel país Británico, había decidido transportarse por gracia de su protegido a la casa de este. Su gracia, había llevado a Phoebe, a su hijo y a Serlen, por lo que por las maldiciones de las maldiciones los tenia a los 4 en casa de su señor. Lo bueno es que como tenía una pieza oculta podía estar realmente tranquilo, aunque estas – las vampiras- no habían dejado de molestarle de por que no había salido de "caza"- se referían a otro tipo de caza, no aquellos donde comían- él como para salir de ello les dijo que estaba realmente ocupado buscando el pedido de su señor- o sea el libro de la madre de Febrix- había tenido que ir más de una vez a la casa de esta y se había quedado plantado en la habitación de la licana, estaba realmente loco, pero por lo menos descubrió algo interesante, el cumpleaños de esta. No pudo más que pensar en una buena forma de celebrar su cumpleaños, total cumplía 17 y había que celebrarlo ¿O no?. Además que en la habitación de los padres habían cosas realmente interesante.

(Harry) Había descubierto por múltiples hechos consecutivos el cumpleaños numero 17 de la licántropa y que además sería muy pronto, para ser exactos el 4 de ese mes.

La licántropa debería comenzar a consumir la poción matalobos. Y él como era gracia, se había auto dictado ser su entregador personal- se dijo a si mismo que prefería buscar él y pasar un mal rato con el profesor, que ella que a pesar de todo estaba vulnerable- y al ser acompañado por la vampira un nuevo suceso le hizo prestar atención. El maestro de pociones que últimamente se había vuelto poco visto por su vida,-¡gracias a Merlín!- estaba preparando otra poción para la joven. Al salir, le pregunto a la vampira de que se trataba esa poción, lo único que le respondió fue: "cumple 408 plenilunios". Saco cuentas mentales y eso eran 17 años, pero ¿Qué pasaba?.

Al entrar en la habitación justamente la chica estaba caminando por la sala tal vez para salir, y él le tendió la poción con una sonrisa pacifista

-. Se te esta volviendo mala costumbre- mientras la tomaba suavemente y la olía antes de beberla. Aun así no parecía enojada, pero los primeros atisbos, como las ojeras, ya estaban apareciendo

-. Gajes del oficio- musito, se sentó para bostezar y luego mirarle.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre los 408 plenilunios, cuando otras ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza por lo que negó decírselas a ella. Total podría ser una poción de la que ella no estuviera informada y prefería preguntarle a Hermione o a otros, sobre que significaba ello.

Era lunes 1 de Octubre, cuando bajando con Hermione hizo el comentario.

-. Hermione, ya que te estas involucrando bastante con esto de los licántropos...

-. ¿Y tú no?- le pregunto rápidamente y levantando un ceja incrédula

-. no me refiero a eso, pero, ¡espera!- le detuvo antes de que esta se le viniera en cima nuevamente- ¿Sabes que significan 408 plenilunio?

-. 408 transformaciones, eso serían 17 años y eso es mayoría de edad

-. si eso ya lo se, pero no hay algo extraño en eso

-. de lo que se en que los licántropos (hombres) sufren una transformación especial, como que son expuestos a la exaltación de su adultes- por así decirlo- me refiero a que, sabias que los lobos solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida, ¿Cierto?- él asintió aunque no había tenido idea- bueno en esa faceta comienza su búsqueda.

-. ¿Su búsqueda?

-. Si, aunque si me lo preguntas por las mujeres, realmente no tengo idea, pero ya que tienes a una aquí, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

-. ¿Preguntarle? ¿A Febrix? Estas loca, con que cara- musito luego

-. podrías ir a la biblioteca- contesto como opción- no te va a comer

-. ¿quién?¿Febrix?- pregunto confundido

-. No! La biblioteca, ¡Tonto!

-. si, creo que si- contesto sin mucho animo

(Febrix) ¿Estaba normal no es cierto?, se preguntaba mientras se miraba al espejo, o sea no había ni un cambio en ella, su porte estaba igual, su busto igual, sus caderas igual, todo en ella estaba igual. ¡tal vez! Sí, no iba a pasar nada, tal vez como no era un licántropo completo no le pasaría nada. Pero su padre le había comentado que igualmente debería recibirlo era una faceta en la licantropía en que todos lo pasaban. Era como recibir, en una secta antigua el "don de confianza". Pero esto tenía más que ver con ella y otra persona ¿O si?.

Para su padre esto, no tuvo que haber sido muy difícil, ya que su madre estaba en el mismo colegio que ella y en la misma casa, y ¡además! cuando cumplió los 17 ya estaba saliendo con ella, aunque no le contó la otra parte que a Sirius amablemente se le salió frente a ella y eso hizo que además su padre se pusiera de todos los tonos posibles de rojo, y la mirada asesina-lobo le impactara de frente al pobre perro.

Uno de ellos, era que anduvo realmente cariñoso con todos por mucho tiempo- a eso se refería a que pedía más cariños que de costumbre-, dos se hizo un adictivo imposibilitado con el chocolate. Tres, estaba como licántropo, expandiendo hormonas por todos lados, llamando la atención de todas las damas y varones susceptibles a ellos, por lo que paso una etapa de colores vistosos. Y bueno, si Sirius hubiera continuado seguramente no acabaría viendo a su padre a la cara por lo que este le había dado un golpe que lo dejo tumbado en el sillón por lo menos por 10 minutos.

Pero ahora aquello le estaba pasando a ella, o sea lo del chocolate ya era algo normal, eso nadie lo dudaba, cariñoso con alguien, solo con Amy que había tomado por costumbre lanzarse encima los fines de semana cuando ella aun dormía y al fin y al cabo no mirarle asesina ya era un cariño. Expandiendo hormonas no creía, bueno no aún. Se lo comentaría a Wolfblood el tal vez le podía hacer un comentario.

Aunque prefería amarrarse al techo de la sala de astronomía, con un traje de bufón que hacer algún ridículo amorosos- que no iba con su conducta- y esperaba afanadamente no poseer hormonas. ¡Por favor no quería tener!... aunque eso fuera increíblemente estúpido.

Hombres lobo... hombre lobo...mmm...licántropos... lobos... Pasaba su dedo por un libro de criaturas mágicas, esto sería más fácil si hubiera llevado a Hermione, pues Ron- a su lado- estaba más interesado en observar las partículas de polvo. ¿Por qué cuando quería encontrar algo? Este se perdía, era frustrante. Se levanto para ver si encontraba algo más en la sección.

Dejo el libro en su lugar y comenzó a revisar los demás, se rascó la cicatriz y tomando uno lo abrió para hojearlo frustrado

-. ¿Perdido?- pregunto una voz a su espalda. Se giró al sentir esa voz y sonrió al ver a la chica. Elen le miraba con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa

-. algo desorientado- contesto dejando el libro en su lugar

-. ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto mientras dejaba un par de libro en sus respectivos lugares.

-. Mmm...- ¿Sería seguro decirlo?- yo.. bueno... vampiros- dijo el primero que se le vino a la mente

-. Interesante- contesto bajando un poco la voz- por aquí ahí algo, no se si te sirva pero habla tan bien sobre hombre-lobo, no importa ¿Cierto?- mientras buscaba en uno de los estantes, él no alcanzo a ver la sonrisa

-. No-no- negó y parecía que se había ruborizado, ¿Lo había pillado?

-. Toma- se lo paso- diviértete- mientras sonreía algo misteriosa y se perdía por la esquina

-. Gracias

Cuando llegó a la lado de Ron este aun parecía en su mundo de motas, así que no le interrumpió. Abrió el libro cuando se percato de algo. Ella sí le había pillado, era un libro completo sobre teorías licántropas. Habían múltiples imágenes, y eso le trajo el recuerdo de cierto día en su curso de tercero. Giro la hoja, cuando algo le llamo la atención unas simples palabras escritas con tinta al final de la hoja. "Mira Prong un libro de Moony's", aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón... eso era, era Sirius... "jajajaja, crees que se enoje si se lo llevamos" "que va, debe estar por ahí entretenido con Sam" "que no te escuche diciendo eso, te mata" "el me quiere" "te va a querer ¡ja! Te quiere, te quiere puro matar si sigues insinuando cosas delante de Sammantha" "es la verdad, lo veo en sus ojos" "¿Qué te crees ahora?¿Adivino?" "no, oráculo" "¡bestia!" "¡perro! para se exacto" "vamos a dejar el libro hecho un asco" "¡mira hay bien Moon..." había un fea mancha de tinta aplastada. Al parecer a el hecho de haber cerrado el libro de golpe.

Su corazón saltaba en su pecho, estaba increíblemente conmocionado por haber leído aquello, era su padre, su padre y Sirius hablando de algo tan normal en un libro de la escuela, no lo podía creer, ahí, ahora, esto le hizo sonreír con tanto brillo en sus ojos, que el pelirrojo se giró a verle.

-. ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto curioso al ver la cara de su amigo

-. mira- se lo paso. El pelirrojo no dudó en reír un poco al leer esto. Lo que provoco que Madame ¨Pince les hiciera callar

-. wuau!- soltó el pelirrojo luego de ello

-. Me lo voy a llevar- musito mientras se levantaba el otro le siguió.

No cesaba de mirar el libro entre sus brazos, le hizo sentir tan bien aquello, que hasta pudo haber pensando que Elen lo hizo a propósito, pero ella no sabía, no sabía como le decían a su padre y padrino en la escuela, era imposible.

-. Es hora de la cena ¿Bajamos?- pregunto Ron, pero aun así, no era una preguntar era su orden. Asintió mientras cambiaban de curso

-. Mire, miren si no es Cara-rajada Potter- la voz salió de un pasillo lateral, y ahí con aquella sonrisa socarrona estaba Malfoy, sus dos matones y apoyado cómodamente en la pared, aquel chico estadounidense, Daniel

-. Así que él es el tan aclamado Harry Potter- susurro el chico y sonrió con burla mientras se miraba las uñas- interesante- se enderezo

-. Tan solo por estos lado, Potter, ¿Qué paso con tu nueva adquisición?- pregunto mientras el otro sonreía

-. ¿Quién?¿La bella Febrix?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, él gruño y apretó la varita dentro de su túnica- es linda ¿No lo crees Draco?- pregunto este poniéndose a su altura, la varita ya la tenía en una mano

-. No lo puedo negar- susurro y sonrió- como para encontrarla sola- susurro con malas intenciones

-. ¡Cállate Malfoy!- gruño esta vez Ron

-. ¿O que Comadreja?- pregunto Draco, mientras levantaba la varita. Ellos mismo tan bien sacaron las suyas, era cuatro contra dos estaban en desventaja, pero si se contaba bien a los dos gorilas, estaban a la par.

-. Te la verás- siseo con odio

-. ¿Y me lo vas a demostrar?- pregunto mientras por sus ojos, él vio el hechizo a punto de decir, por lo que alcanzo a mover a su amigo- **¡Expelliarmo!**- grito el rubio- ¡maldito!- le grito a él

**-. ¡Tarantallegra!**- grito Ron mientras el hechizo impactaba a Goyle quien cayo inmediatamente al suelo, sacudiendo las piernas en un hechizo bastante incomodo

**-. ¡Moco- murciélago!**- grito él y vio orgulloso como el hechizo dejaba fuera a el otro gorilas- ahora estamos a par

-. No te creas, Potter. **¡Inmolilus Totalus!**- grito Daniel, mientras los dos rubios tomaban sus deliberantes posiciones para una batalla sin interrupciones. El hechizo fue detenido por una perfecta pared creada por él. No se pasaba horas con Anari, solo porque le gustase cansarse y sofocarse de tanto practicar.

**-. ¡Desmaius!**- grito Malfoy. El pelirrojo logró moverse hacía un lado para no recibir el hechizo

**-. ¡Levicorpus!**- hechizo Ron a lo que Malfoy no logró detenerlo y pronto y agresivamente fue levantado de un tobillo.

-. ¡Daniel ayúdame!- le grito a el otro rubio que creaba débilmente una pared contra sus Desmaius y Stupefy, sin querer se divertía de lo lindo

-. Maldita sea, Draco- gruño y se giro hacía él lanzándose detrás de uno de los cuerpos de los desmayado- **¡Finite encantatem!**- el rubio cayo de golpe- **¡Relaskio!**- no alcanzo a ser lo suficientemente rápido, el impacto del hechizo lo mando contra la pared y el golpe en la cabeza fue mareante. Se maldijo por su estupidez y levanto la varita para terminar con esto. Ron estaba siendo asediado por los dos y tenía una fea herida en su hombro y pronto con un quejido cayo al suelo sujetándose el estomago

-. Terminemos con esto Potter- susurro Draco quien se quito de un manotazo la sangre de la nariz.

Se sintió realmente tonto, la vista la tenía algo danzante por lo que a estos los veía moverse de un lado a otro, sintió una hilera caerle por la espalda, levanto una mano y vio que tenía una herida en la nuca. Perfecto. Tomo su varita, ya era hora de terminar. Se levanto ante las orgullosas miradas de ambos chicos, quien sonreían autosuficientes. Daniel tenía un moretón en el pómulo, debía felicitar a Ron, había peleado muy bien. Y con un pequeño gemido, envió su magia a la mano donde estaba el tatuaje.

-. Llegó tu hora, Potty- se rió el chico- **¡Flipendo! (NA: según el diccionario este es un hechizo repulsor, pero si es de corto perímetro puede causar serias heridas)**

**-. ¡Protego!**- grito, nuevamente la resplandeciente pared- **Muffliato**- el hechizo choco en Daniel,

quien llevándose las manos a los oídos comenzó a gemir, botando la varita- **¡Quineo!**- grito y Draco envió un gemido de dolor

Cuando su cara comenzó a transformarse en una piel peluda marrón y hocico de caballo, se llevo una mano a la boca, cuando queriendo tal vez otorgar un hechizo solo salió un relincho y enviando una mirada cirrosa salió corriendo de ahí.Aun mareado y con algo de dificultad se dirigió a Ron. Se acuclillo a su lado,

**-. Ennervate**- el pelirrojo volvió en si y le miro dos veces antes de caer en donde estaba- excelente combate Ron- susurro y su voz se fue apagando

-. ¡Harry!- musito- estas sangrado- susurro- ahí que llevarte a la enfermería

-. ¡No!, solo es un golpecito, llévame a la sala común

-. ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto preocupado

-. Sí, no debe haber nadie- el pelirrojo asintió- **Accio **Libro de criaturas mágica- el pequeño libro salió desde una esquina y cayo entre sus brazos- vamos...

(Febrix) Realmente había hecho caso omiso al sentimiento que de repente le había invadido, su mano le enviaba pulsaciones pero realmente, no quería "atenderla". Hermione estaba a su lado, ambas con algunos pergaminos mientras su enfrascamiento era el libro de Kamus que tenían de frente. Era absoluta. Estaba llegando a buenas conclusiones de las cuales no todas estaban tan locas, pero si bastante nubladas para ser exactas. Cuando la castaña había comenzado a morderse las uñas en un gesto de desesperación –poco visto, realmente- ella dejo un poco el trabajo para fijarse que no había nadie en la sala común, todos debían estar comiendo, ya era la hora de la cena. No tenía hambre, ni al parecer Hermione tan poco, así que no dijo nada.

De improviso sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y luego ese mismo golpe en la mano, cuando se giró al escuchar un ruido, no pudo más que levantarse de salto e ir a por el chico. ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?!, se pregunto al ver a Harry medio colgando del pelirrojo quien tan poco venían en sus buenas, sangrando y algo pálido

-. ¡Por el amor de Merlín!¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Hermione dejando las cosas e ir por ellos, específicamente contra Ron

-. Nos hemos liado con algunos Slytherin- susurro Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry quien estaba siendo inspeccionado por ella.

-. ¡Tienes rota la cabeza!- exclamo ella, al ver como de entre sus cabello negros aparecía una pequeña fuente de sangre

-. No es nada, ya se sana

-. ¡Sois unos tontos!- exclamo Hermione sacando la varita

-. Hermione, no es hora de tortura- exclamo Ron al ver la varita en la mano de su amiga

-. No seas...- alegó y le apunto a la cara. Haciendo el mismo hechizo que había hecho con ella, le curo la herida- Harry tienes que ir a enfermería, es la herida es muy grande para poder curarle así.

-. ¡No puede ser tan mala!- rezongó mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

Que testarudo le había salido este, bueno después de todo se lo debía, no había atendido su unión después de todo, lo pudo haber ayudado, bueno en realidad esa era su obligación, ¡Que buena protectora había salido!. Se levanto con decisión y se poso detrás de él, este mismo giro el cuello

-. No te muevas- susurro y tendió sus manos sobre la nuca

-.¿Qué vas...

No podía hacer el mismo hechizo con el cual había curado a el lobo, pues este se estaba muriendo, su protegido solo tenía una herida. Debía crear algo para disminuirlo, lo pensó un segundo y se le vino a la cabeza

-. "pellis novus, sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"- (piel nueva, sangre nueva, regenerador de cuerpo)

Harry emitió un gemido que a ella le causo un pequeño instante de crisis de nervios, por si se había equivocado, pero cuando le herida se fue sellando y el cabello lo tapo, ella emitió un suspiro y se desvaneció un poco pero se sujeto del asiento

-. ¡wuau!- susurro Hermione

-. ¡increíble!- siguió Ron observando con ojos de plato a ella. Ella misma se azoro y tembló levemente volviendo un poco en si, se había cansado, lo sabía pero por lo menos Harry estaba bien. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas se giraron hacía ella, no se los pudo seguir así que miro hacía otro lado

-. ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

-. No voy a jugar cuando estoy con Wolfblood- contesto como tal- ¿Con quien han peleado?- pregunto luego y ahora si le miro a la cara, esta vez él se le cambio

-. Malfoy y el nuevo, ese tal Daniel...- susurro mientras escuchaba ambos gruñidos de las chicas

-. ¡A todo esto!- exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo se han ido?

-. Daniel con una sordera espontánea por el grito continuo en su cabeza y Malfoy- sonrió con arrogancia al recordarlo- se fue trotando, le cambio su...- hizo las comillas con las mano-"hermoso rostro" en la de un caballo- Ron de hecho a reír de lo lindo y Hermione se puso roja de enfado

-. ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡ustedes dos! ¿Qué ya no han pasado ya esto con Malfoy?¡¿Por qué tiene que ir peleándose por ahí siempre que se ven?!

-. ¡nos ha buscado! Y nos encontró Hermione, él se lo estaba buscando

-. ¿A y ustedes son lo suficientemente inmaduros para ir y seguirle en el jueguito?

-. Ha empezado a jugar con cosas con las cuales no se lo voy a permitir, Hermione- susurro esta vez Harry con una clara nota. Ron fue el único que entendió, pero no dijo nada.

(Harry) Febrix era un tema delicado y ninguna asquerosa serpiente iría a serle daño. Ella le miro y susurro algo de "inmaduros" mientras se marchaba por la escalera y la castaña, luego de otro gruñido y una mirada exasperada se fue enojada a la esquina a recoger lo que llevaban investigando.

Para sorpresa suya, Anari no hizo ningún comentario, y eso fue extraño, seguramente ya se sabría la pequeña pelea de esa tarde, pero aun así poco dijo la vampira. Pero aun así estaba seguro que mañana estaría castigado, por la mano de Mc. Gonagall, ni siquiera lo dudaba.

Ahora ya hacía acostado en su placida cama, con la varita levantada mientras leía el libro. Era bastante especifico en lo que era las transformaciones y había sufrido más de un escalofrió pensando en aquello tan doloroso y tan bien redactado en lo que era todo el dolor que sentían. Después había pasado a el hecho de sus parejas, lo que era vincularse a un alma y ser aceptada por esta y el hecho de que un licántropo o lobo, poco podía vivir luego de perder a su pareja. Pero en el caso en que se recibía un heredero, la felicidad al estar junto a ella era lo que le mantenía vivo. Ese caso le debía más a Febrix que gracias a ella aun tenía a el profesor con él. Por ella, porque era ella la felicidad de él. Luego paso a todas las leyes escritas hasta el momento sobre ellos y las penas de muerte en las que se veían obligadas, la plantación de Luparia era la más conocida y utilizada. Las armas que se utilizaban contra ellos, la plata y la Luparia (planta que los envenena de manera indolora, causándoles una estado de inconciencia en 10 minutos, de muerte al cumplirse los 15) y las manera de atraerlos, con aullidos falsos o olor a carne o sangre o esencia a cadáver (la más parecida a un vampiro). Y luego a lo que al fin quería así que tomo mucha más atención...

"_Cualquier lupino llegando a cierta edad de su desarrollo es amenazado por una inestabilidad de sus hormonas, esto quiere decir que intentas por todos los medios buscar su pareja de vida, son menos controlables, pueden tener sobredosis de azúcar o hiperactividad espontánea, es muy usual verles saltando, corriendo y hablando muy rápido, algunas veces cosas sin sentidos, otra verdaderos enredos lingüísticos normales. Pocas pociones pueden cambiarlos, por los menos las inhibidoras de sus explotaciones son las más comunes. En la ocasión de los machos, sufren fuertes exhibiciones de sus potencial como machos, eso quiere decir que se caracterizan en los alfa- los lideres-, beta- los cazadores-, gama- todas las mujeres que no sean cazadores, ni alfas- y los últimos los deltas- niños o vigías-. Sufren cambios de actitud, y si hay una luna llena cercana pierden un poco el control si son molestado. Su fuerza crece más y su intuición a los problemas es más perceptibles. Luego de unos días después del plenilunio vuelven a ser normales, cabe decir que con el animo un poco bajo, pero vuelven a ser "normales". _

_En las damas por otro caso, sufren cambios en su cuerpo, su rostro en muchas veces se transforma de manera más provocativa, más sensual y en algunos casos son confundidas por veelas- solo por aquellos que no han visto a una de estas antes-, son asediadas porque sus hormonas fluyen a través de ella llamando la atención de aquellos que son más preceptores de ellos. Son más fuertes y hasta cierto caso increíblemente poderosas. Como los machos su búsqueda de su alma gemela esta en pie, cabe decir, que hasta puede ser un poco más desordenada que la de los machos, se confundirán rápidamente pero sabrán al fin a quien se darán en alma y cuerpo. _

_En otro ámbito..."_

¿Solo eso? Se pregunto y volvió a releer, no puede ser, eso no le decía nada, absolutamente nada importante, además de que Febrix andaría realmente sensible esos días. Nota mental: no molestarle demasiado. ¿Tanto lió, para tan poco? Que maldiciones... de poca ayuda le habría de salir su investigación. Con aburrimiento dejo el libro de lado y observo la hora. ¡otra maldición mas! Eran las dos de la mañana y en la mañana tendría que ir a buscarle la poción a Febrix... ¡que día tan bueno! T-T...

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en la pequeña terraza de la casa, mientras Wolfblood mojándose caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente suyo.

-. Te he dicho que no utilices tus poderes- volvió a gruñir

-. Harry estaba herido- murmuro aburrida, mientras con dedos sacaba la tierra que se había agolpado en sus zapatos

-. ¡debiste ir a verle cuando sentiste la conexión!¡para algo la tienes lo sabias!

-. Estaba ocupada- murmuro nuevamente

-. ¿Haciendo que?

-. Leyendo- contesto como si fuera obvio

-. La vida de tu protegido estaba en peligro, ¿Qué parte de protegido, no entiendes?, tienes que estar con él cuando él te llame o cuando sientas que esta en peligro

-. ¿Sabes Wolfblood? No soy ni un maldito maniquí para que todos me traten como si debería de estar en todos los lugares para sea de ayuda, ¿Sabes? Harry se puede cuidar solo no es un niño y además tengo una maldita vida

-. Pues despídete de ella, porque ya no la tienes- contesto cortante- tu vida y tu familia depende de que a Harry no le pase nada, intenta por lo menos poner de tu parte

-. ¡Y lo hago!

-. Fíjate que no se nota

-. ¡Pues fíjate mejor!

-. ¡No me levantes la voz!

-. ¡¡Tu tan poco!!

-. ¡¡Malcriada!!

-. ¡¡¡Sopenco!!!

-. ¡¡¡Irresponsable!!!

-. ¡¡¡¡Tarado!!!!

-. ¡¡¡¡Ególatra!!!!

-. ¡¡¡¡¡¿Yo?!!!!!!

-. Aquí abunda el amor- susurro Arcan que estaba con Orion y Neil mirando cual partido de pin-pon

-. ¡Cállate!- gritaron ambos y se quedaron mudos mirándose con odio mutuo

-. ¡Eres tan inmadura!- susurro luego el hombre

-. Pues bien me largo- dándose media vuelta y caminando a la puerta- me tienes harta

-. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-. Lejos de ti- gruño- ¿Qué parte de "me largo", no captas?- pregunto girándose pero no alcanzo a ver cuando este se le lanzo encima y la sujeto de las muñecas chocándola contra la pared

-. ¡Señor!- dijo Neil dando unos pasos, los otros dos se levantaron

-. ¿Sabes? Ya me tienes harto- murmuro apretando más sus muñecas. Ella emitió un gemido de dolor, no se podía soltar, pero aun así no sentía ni una pizca de miedo hacía el

-. Somos dos- murmuro- suéltame- gruño

-. Señor, por favor- volvió a pedir la loba. Los otros dos se miraron entre si preocupados. Parecían preocupados por algo

-. Quiero que entiendas, chiquilla que toda una comunidad mágica depende de ti, de ti y que sepas cuidar a Potter como es debido. ¿Por qué diablos ni puedes captar eso?

-. ¿Y tu porque no entiendes que yo no quiero?

-. Pero es tu maldito destino

-. Un destino que yo no elegí

-. Nadie elige su destino Febrix, tu crees que yo si, tu crees que me gusta vagar por el maldito mundo buscando a la fénix, tu crees que a mi me gusto ver a mi familia morir mientras yo pasaba de largo los años de mi existencia y no saber más de ellos, ¿Tu que crees? Que a mi me encanta estar aquí, sabiendo que pronto se va a crear una guerra en que todo depende de niños, tu y el chico. ¿Ha?

Ella se quedó callada y bajo la mira mientras este le soltaba, se giraba y se perdía por la lluvia cruzando el páramo hasta llegar a unas rocas cercanas a la casa donde se perdió por estas. Ella se dejo caer y le miro. Realmente se sintió una basura, o maldita conciencia. Se levanto y dudó unos segundos. Los otros tres lobos se quedaron quietos mirándole. ¡Maldita conciencia!. El agua fría bajándole por la espalda le hizo apurar un poco el paso, buscando al lobo, cuando lo encontró dudó un poco. Estaba sentado bajo la lluvia en su forma perruna, su pelaje mojado, parecía no importarle. Bajo las piedras con cuidado de no caerse y se quedó un poco atrás.

-. yo...- esto era realmente difícil, su maldito orgullo lo dejo por el suelo- lo siento- musito bajito y se quedo en silencio

-. Te puedes ir por hoy- dijo y no le miro- mañana si te sientes mal, no vengas

-. Wolfblood yo...

-. Vete Febrix- eso no sonó como una orden más bien como una suplica. Ella bajo la cabeza y se giro para subir las piedras, lo había intentado.

(Fenrice) Esta bien, no lo había logrado era débil pero necesitaba tocarla otra vez, sentir su piel, probar sus labios otra vez. No lo iba a aguantar. El agua caía por su rostro y su pelo se agolpaba a su cara, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, debería estar descansando ya, era su momento las luces en el colegio estaban completamente apegadas. Pero cuando quiso aparecerse algo duro y frió se poso en su cuello que le detuvo de golpe y miro por el perfil a ella.

-. Hola Fenrice- saludo la vampira cargando un poco más la espada para hacerlo retroceder- ¿A dónde vas, querido hermano?- pregunto sonriendo con dulzura fingida

-. Hola hermanita- saludo y se movió para estar libre de las espada de ella- ¿Cómo va tu vida?

-. Excelente ¿y tu?

-. Interesante ¿Y tu, A quien vienes a visitar de tan tarde?...no será a una licántropa durmiente, ¿O si?- pregunto con una sonrisa muy fingida

-. ¿Por qué crees eso, Anari?- pregunto y sin querer entró en un pequeño estado de nervios que "casi" no se noto

-. ¡no lo se!, ¿Quién sabe?- mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla- pero me alegro que no vengas por ella, puede estar ocupada...- aquello le tomó como mil golpes en la nuca, ¿A que se refería con "ocupada"?. Su rostro paso del tranquilo al serio en un instante

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con la voz suave, peligrosa. La vampira sonrió para adentro, lo sabía y lo temía. Pero aun así no iba a dejarlo tranquilo

-. ¿Qué crees tu? Es una chica bonita, atractiva a los ojos humanos o de cualquier ser y pronto va a cumplir su mayoría de edad, ¿Qué piensa tu cabecita sucia?

-. ¡cállate Anari!- "o por Salazar, ¿Qué el no haya dicho eso?"

-. ¿O que Fen?¿Qué vas a hacer? Decirle al Lord que no pudiste entrar a ver a la licántropa o a tu padre que te sientes atraído por una

-. Yo no me he enamorado de nadie, Anari- siseó mirándole con odio cuando dio un paso de más la vampira levanto su espada. Era seguro que él era bastante bueno con la espada, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero sabía de sobra que su hermana le podría ganar si iba en serio.

-. ¿O que no? Aps! Bueno, en todo caso seria estúpido decir ello, seria antinatural que te enamoraras de quien debes matar, has lo que quieras en todo caso Fe esta durmiendo o debería y no le puedes hacer daño, aun no es tiempo- desapareció con aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

Era una sonrisa de "ya lo descubrí". Además siempre hacía lo mismo, decía mentiras para saber las reacciones de las personas y luego de que descubría lo que quería, les decía la verdad; ¡cuantas veces había caído cuando niño! Y ahora siendo mayor nuevamente caía. Era idiota, en realidad, sí que lo era.

Y ahora estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero aun así no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla, no ahora.

(Febrix) Estaba agotada, mojada y si no fuera porque tenía un sistema defensivo bastante bueno ahora con pulmonía, pero aun así ahora era lo que de menos quería quejarse. Esta bien, había sido idiota, podía decirse que lo hacía a propósito, descargarse con alguien le hacía sentirse mejor en ello de que su vida dependía de una maldita batalla y con ella llevaba a toda una comunidad- se sacó los zapatos mojados-. Pero ahora, ahora que tenía algo que hacer, ahora que tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar encerrada limpiando o matando el tiempo, no lo quería desperdiciar en burdas peleas- se quito la capa y la colgó en un pequeño perchero- ¡hay! ¿Quién le entendía?- se sentó en la cama para sacarse los calcetines húmedos a lo que se quitaba el chaleco- ¡y ahora Wolfblood se enojo más con ella de lo normal- bufó cansada a lo que se quitaba los primeros botones de la camisa que estaba húmeda- ¡Y además! Se le habían olvidados los hechizo impermeables!- se tiro por la cama para sacar su pijama debajo de la almohada, cuando un pequeño aire le hizo girarse y quedarse de piedra.

(Fenrice) "¡ESO!" fue una tortura inmediata al aparecer en la habitación de la licántropa. Estaba estirada por la cama sacando algo tal ves, estaba solo con la falda y la camisa desabrochada, el pelo mojado y la piel blanca con un suave roce en su rostro. Cuando sus dorados se fijaron en él, a ambos les exploto el corazón por la vergüenza de forma diferente eso si. Demoro tres segundos antes de girarse, caer al otro lado quedándose camuflada y protegida por la cama. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y él no pudo apagar las ganas de probar sus labios otra vez.

-. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto desesperada, pero no dejo que respondiera y levantando la varita (que estaba sobre la cama) envió un hechizo a las camas de sus compañeras- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar mientras atraía a ella su ropa y se abrochaba la camisa. Él no contesto

Ahora que estaba allí sintió un pequeño casi inoloro aroma que le hizo surcar varios y pesados escalofríos, un olor que emana ella. Y siguió sin contestar mientras esta le miraba sin dejar de mover sus manos vistiéndose como pudiera.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?!- volvió a preguntar un poco más fuerte mientras se levantaba ya "algo" vestida- ¡Fenrice contesta!- musito girando por la cama- ¿Qué te pasa?

El volvió a levantar el rostro, absorbiendo ese aroma, era realmente... atrayente, enloquecedor. Dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella, para sentirlo más suyo. Ella le miró media asustada y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-. ¿Qué te pasa...

-. ¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto suavemente. Mejor dicho lo siseo...

(Febrix) "¿Qué-qué-qué olor?" se pregunto a lo que veía esos ojos. Esos ojos entusiastas en ella, de cierta manera ida, muy lejos de allí. Cuando su mente proceso y luego calló en lo que este estaba hablando no pudo más que sentir que sus tripas se retorcieran, era ella. Solo días para su cumpleaños, ella estaba emanando ese olor.

-. No...- no alcanzo a decir nada cuando este se le vino encima. Envió un pequeño grito por el susto y luego fue sofocado por sus labios sobre los suyos.

(Fenrice) Atrapo su fina cintura y su cuello amarrándola en un abrazo del que se estaba aguantando hacía mucho, invadió su boca dispuesto a callar sus alegatos y hacerle pensar solo en él. Anari realmente le había asustado, ella no sería de nadie, solo de él. La chica se removió un poco y apretó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros al parecer asustada por su comportamiento tan agresivo hacía su persona. Pero él apretándola un poco más para impedirle el movimiento o que le golpeara las canillas- como anteriormente ya había hecho- hizo que esta emitiera más suspiros. Se fue moviendo lentamente hasta dejarla apegada a la pared y la levanto otro poco para poder seguir el curso de su olor por su cuello. Ella se estiro a más no poder cuando él clavo su nariz en su cuello y dejo escapar su nombre en una suplica, él besó ahí y se detuvo. Quería embriagarse con su olor, era tan exquisitamente atrayente, quería hacerlo suyo, solo suyo.

-. Fenrice por favor- susurro. Él escucho como tragaba con dificultad al decir su nombre- por favor- volvió a suplicar y sus manos cayeron hacía un lado al parecer rindiéndose

-. Esto es un tortura- susurro y aun así no se retiro. Se estaba embriagando con su olor.

-. Vete por favor, vete- murmuro temblando levemente.

Él se retiro hacía atrás y le miro a esos ojos dorados que estaban más brillantes que antes y el rubor se había intensificado en su rostro. Se acerco levemente y rozando sus labios desapareció.

(Febrix) Se dejo resbalar por la pared, mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho, o por Merlín sentía el estomago caliente y la cara parecía arderle sin condición, que cosa más...escalofriante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza dispuesta a tener una disputa consigo misma, cuando un ruidito le hizo levantar la cabeza de un movimiento- escucho claramente un fuerte "crack"- Amy tenía una mano en la boca y los ojos levemente llorosos, su dosel estaba corrido y parecía verle con cierto horror. Ella sintió que su mundo ya no podía haber caído más bajo.

-. Tú, tú...él... ¿Vampiro?- pregunto choqueada

-. Amy...- susurro poniéndose en pie. En su mano oscilo la varita, lo lamentaba- lo siento

-. ¿Qué hacías...

_-. Obliviate_- el hechizo plateado choco contra la cabeza de la chica y luego ella vio las imágenes que debía cortar, cuando lo hizo. Esta le quedo mirando como si no cayera en que hacía allí- solo fue una pesadilla Amy, vuelve a dormir- la chica asintió y volvió a acostarse.

Ni siquiera se esforzó en desvestirse, se tiró en la cama dispuesta a hacerse el harakiri, ¡Que maldita sea estaba haciendo de su vida!. Estaba tan confundida...


	15. Mi otro yo, soy una maniacadepresiva

**Capítulo 15: "¡Mi otro yo, soy una maniaca-depresiva!"**

(Febrix) AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Ese a sido el grito más desenfocado que pudo haberse dado en su vida, por lo cual gracias al esfuerzo y el cansancio de un plenilunio cercano choco contra una de las duchas, pero se sujeto de ella para no mandarse al suelo. Amy fue quien acudió a el baño- como se había quedado hasta la madrugada pensando en como detener su vida, durmió hasta la hora en que el despertador de Amy funciono, por lo que ahora, además, estaba algo atrasada y sin desayuno. Amy y Elen ya se estaban hiendo a comer, ella recién de había levantado-.

-. ¡¿Qué pasa estas bien?!- pregunto la chica

-. Sí, sí, solo.. vi.. una... araña- miro de un lado a otro

-. ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?- pregunto curiosa la otra su voz con un suave timbre burlón

-. ¿Que tú no?- hasta ella misma hizo una mueca extraña

-. ¡A! bueno, nos vemos- se fue, al parecer. ...Bueno en lo que iba

-. ¡Maldición!- susurro y se dejo ver

¡Bien! Piensa... esto no puede estar tan malo, o sea a que chica no le gustaría al parecer haber sido dotada de una talla más en una sola noche. ¡A ELLA!, su cintura se había estrechado y sus caderas, bueno por lo menos estas estaban iguales. Estaba segura que había crecido un centímetro más-eso no le molestaba mucho eso si- su cabello, bueno eso puede ser producto de que el otro día ocupo el shampoo de Amy para lavarse el cabello, o es que tan bien esta extraña trasformación le había dejado el pelo más sedoso, pero no podía ser para tanto ¿O si?. Bien tenía que respirar, tenía que ser madura para sus cosas, si así como le había enseñado su padre, ante todo la calma y pensar frío. A lo que una pregunta lunática paso por su cabeza, ¿Cómo su padre se había enamorado de su madre? Si lo que recordaba su madre era un tanto extrovertida y bastante efusiva en sus cosas... ella no entendía eso, pero bueno en lo que iba... ¿O porque Sirius jamás se caso?... ¡en lo que iba! ¿En que iba? A sí!... piensa frío. Tienes que ser normal, tranquila... nada puede ser tan malo o ¿Si?... podía... no es mala opción, quedarse encerrada ese baño hasta pasado su cumpleaños, no sería una mala opción... pero que va, siempre sale algo mal. Se vistió ya aceptando que no podría comer algo antes de las primeras clases así que utilizando un hechizo impermeable para todo su cuerpo se dio la valentía de salir.

(Harry) Extrañamente Febrix no bajo esa mañana a la hora de siempre, así que haciendo un hechizo levitador envió la poción sutilmente oculta en un paño a la pieza de esta. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Ahora. Estaba desayunando cómodamente, cuando por arte de magia enfrente suyo apareció un cartón, en que se marcaba los partidos, solo un mes antes del primer partido casi sufre un paro... ¡NO HABÏAN ENTRENADO NADA!!!

-. Maldición- gruño

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ron, mientras tragaba sus tostadas

-. Hoy, entrenamiento- susurro muy convencido- entrenamiento a las 5, sin excusas, sin alegatos ¡Andrus, Tay!- llamo. Los dos levantaron el rostro- Hoy entrenamiento- se notó claramente como ambos abrían la boca- ¿Algún problema?- ahora negaron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos

-. ¡Ya era hora!- musito Ginny sonriendo detrás de él- yo le digo a Alicia, tu no te sulfures

-. ¡No estoy sulfurado!... gracias Ginny- esta vez un poco más suave al percatarse de que estaba gritando por gritar

-. Solo falta Elen

-. ¡Venia con Amy!- le dijo luego la pelirroja y se sentó donde Tay con un movimiento muy parafernalico le daba el asiento

El revoloteo de las lechuzas dieron la siempre exclamación de felicidad al recibir noticias de los suyos, era siempre muy agradable o muy triste. La única hasta el momento bastante sería era Hermione, que cada vez se hacía más rápida para tomar el profeta y plantarse en el. Pero ya abriendo este, su color bajo a niveles sorprendentes, eso nunca era una buena noticia

-. ¿Hermio...

-. No puede ser

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron que estaba a su lado

-. Solo cuatro votos para que se acepte la caza de licántropos- murmuro luego, los que reconocían el secreto de Febrix disimuladamente la buscaron con la mirada pero esta no estaba- esto esta mal. Muy mal...

(Remus) Había sido invitado por William a una de las tan ocultas y misteriosas reuniones en que participaban todos los Alfas de la comarca para el bienestar de esta misma. Aun no sabiendo bien a que iba él, allí; no dudo en presentarse para saber que pasaba.

Al entrar en la sala, quien se levanto rápidamente a recibirlo fue Emil quien sentada a un lado de William le llevó hasta su lado. Algunos de los presentes le miraron seriamente pero ni uno mostró negativismo a tenerlo a él allí. Debía decir eso sí que se sentía levemente intimidado entre tanto poder de jerarquización en el ambiente. Él por todo lo de ser licántropo era Beta, pero tan poco daba a relucir mucho su estado.

-. Esta mañana hemos recibido una noticia sumamente perjudicial para todos nosotros, el Ministerio de magia y su asqueroso ministro esta a punto de concebir el hecho de ser una ley de punta regla la Caza de los nuestro- se escucho un gruñido general pero noto el rencor al hablar del ministro ¿Qué ocurría?

-. Hemos de hacer algo- musito la voz de una licántropa que estaba más alejada de ellos. Nadeko

-. Quiero saber, si vosotros, Alfas de sus familias y sus respectivos, estarían dispuestos a recibir nuevos miembros

-. ¿Nuevos miembros?- pregunto Emil- somos más de 1000- comentó como si nada

-. Deseo si es así no mucho el problema abrir las puertas de la comarca a nuevos integrantes para que puedan esconderse de los cazadores que seguramente por cientos de galeones serán bastantes

-. ¡Nos pondrías en peligros a todos! Los malditos strix y el mismo ministerio se podrían enterar

-. No sin antes crear el hechizo Fidelius a la comarca en si- siguió como si no fuera interrumpido. Los miembros se miraron entre si

-. ¿Quién crearía el hechizo, señor?- pregunto uno de los que parecía ser el más joven. Un chico de cabellera negra, ojos verdes enmarcado con gafas cuadradas y un extraño acento francés, en cierta manera era un chico bastante aceptable a los ojos. Muy bueno con él ya que pasaba grato tiempo compartido en la biblioteca

-. Remus Lupin- su nombre sonó y varias miradas fueron a él, pero no concibió lo dicho hasta que pasaron unos segundos

-. ¿Pero señor...- comenzó uno más viejo con una larga barba y que estaba en frente de él

-. Confió a Remus más de lo que puedo confiar en ustedes- muchos de ellos se sintieron realmente ofendidos- pero cualquiera de ustedes puede ser un punto de atracción inconfundible para atrapar, son Alfas y mis mejores guerreros

-. ¡Pero el es el padre de la chica!, ¡Si le quisieran hacerle daño a ella lo tomarían a él!

-. Y aun así él no lo diría, no sabiendo que la chica podría estar aquí- ¡Pues claro que no! Era su hija, ni aunque lo torturaran a punta de plata o luparia

-. No claro que no- contesto. Miradas furibundas fueron a él

-. Bueno, ¿Estáis de acuerdo o no?

-. Es un hecho, señor. Que no podemos aceptar que maten a los nuestros, estaríamos en clara desventaja pero, necesitaríamos más guerreros, si la guerra se acerca, estamos en desventaja con los vampiros

-. Sí, eso tan bien es cierto. Pero ahora a pesar de años atrás, tenemos a una cantidad digna de magos de nuestro lado

-. Mas no los que están en el ministerio

-. Estoy haciendo lo necesario para desenmascara a esa rata de Aedem, gran estupidez entre los magos, tener a un vampiro como ministro. Cada vez están mas ciegos, Barty Crouch, Fudge, ahora Aedem, ¿Qué más se les puede pedir?

¡Un vampiro! Un vampiro como ministro, pero ¿Cómo?. Que vulnerable estaba todo esto de los niveles ministeriales, quedaron muy mal con Fudge, pero ahora, ¿Un vampiro?, que idiotas, realmente que idiotas, estaban plenamente en las manos de Voldemort y ni siquiera parecían percatarse de la trampa.

-. Estoy haciendo lo necesario, se les será notificado todo en un tiempo más. Ahora, les mantendré informado. Remus ven conmigo

Él se levanto haciendo una pequeña reverencia, solo Emil y el chico francés le despidieron con una sonrisa, los otros solo miradas corrosivas he inquietas. Se fue detrás del hombre quien le esperaba en un umbral invitándole a una habitación lateral. Él nunca había entrado allí.

Cuando se quedo observando con claro deje de sorpresa. Era una habitación bien sustanciosa de libros, velas y una celda en una esquina, celda que no parecía ocuparse hacía mucho, pero en las paredes se veía rasguños de garras, no de licántropos, era más pequeñas

-. Mi pequeña sala de tortura- susurro luego con una sonrisa. A él le cruzó un escalofrío

-. Si no es mucha la molestia preguntar...- comenzó aun interesado en la conversación anterior

-. ¿Porque confió en ti?- él asintió- veo en ti, Remus, más de lo que cualquier puede ver aquí, veo sinceridad, fuerza, valor y sobretodo, cariño, cariño a la persona que más quieres en este mundo y tu hija no se merece menos- él sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago y no le miro a la cara- por eso confió en ti más que en nadie porque se que no la defraudaras

-. Es lo que me queda, es lo que me hace seguir adelante, la quiero demasiado- musito, intentando que el recuerdo de su hija no llegara tan fuerte. Se moría por dentro el estar tan lejos de ella, se moría porque no le podía ser de ayuda, ahora que sabía quien era, no podía ayudarla, ni siquiera con su presencia

-. Quiero que la traigas- susurro luego de unos segundos

-. ¿Qué?¿Sacarla de Hogwarts?

-. No, no claro que no, traerla por el fin de semana, luna llena aquí, lo pasara sin dolor y podrá compartir con tigo

-. ¿Hay algo oculto?¿No es cierto?- pregunto mirándole. El hombre sonrío como si le hubiera pillado

-. Se que no me incumbe, pero no dejo de pensar que por su cumpleaños y todos esto, estará algo inmune

-. ¿Y cree que aquí va a estar menos?- pregunto con cierta risa sorprendida por ello. O sea, cientos de lobos... era hasta cierto grado, algo muy pervertido

-. Ella en todo su ser, un Alfa aunque Wolfblood me ha dicho que emana la jerarquización tuya aun así aquí podría encontrar plenamente a alguien de su estatus y su alma gemela, respeto sobre todo es lo que se llevara

-. Creo romper un poco con eso, pero... yo soy un Beta y me enamore de una humana, no necesariamente encontrarse con alguien de su propia raza, aunque tan poco me importaría tenerla aquí un par de días, con su seguridad respectiva- William sonrío como dándole a entender que tenía todo un batallón detrás de eso de la seguridad

-. Quiero conocerla, realmente. Los informes de Wolfblood no me bastan para saber como es y realmente me inquieta

-. Es alguien bastante especial

-. Si ya a sacado de quicio a mi lobo, creo que sí, es alguien con un sentido de protección muy... amplio- él sonrío. La única vez que había visto enojada, realmente enojada a su hija, fue cuando Sam le quito el chocolate por una semana y fue bastante hiriente y solo tenia 9 años y otra pocas, pero realmente pocas- además estoy sufriendo ciertas quejas de que algunos miembros de la comarca -para no decir muchos- quieren conocerla.- de algo estaba seguro, a Fe no le iba a gustar eso

-. Haré lo posible señor para cuando vaya a su cumpleaños se lo comentare

-. Espero su aceptación- él sonrió y se retiro- y un regalo de mi parte- mientras se giraba con una pequeño paquete en las manos

-. ¿Qué...

-. Ella lo verá...

(Febrix) Acaba de salir de clases de pociones, aun llevaba un tic en las manos por confundir las pociones y haberse llevado un cero, unos comentarios ya de por si mordaces y dobles de Snape y haberle dejado más nerviosa de lo normal. Amy se mató de la risa- ya que hacía las pociones con ella- pero no le importo en absoluto llevarse un cero, le había contestado muy feliz que: "no es mi primer cero", para ella sí, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era que, estaba increíblemente nerviosa-lo demostraba su tic en las manos- y súper paranoica- según ella todo el mundo tenia su vista fija en ella- y no podía quedarse quieta ni un maldito segundo. Quería auto-desmayarse o encerrarse, cualquier cosa por no existir esos días.

-. maldito baboso con cara de murciélago grasoso sin pizca de haber visto un baño en toda su aceitosa vida de...

-. ¡he!¡he! tranquila, yo tan bien le odio, pero no te sulfures- dijo una alegre voz a su lado. Levanto la mirada para percatarse que ya de por si varias miradas estaban en ella y Harry le sonreía como si acabara de ver algo gracioso

-. ¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto mordaz. Este se calló y le miro unos segundos antes de caer y pedir disculpas con la mirada

-. lo siento...

-. no hables Potter, me siento mal, lo lamento- contesto luego dándose cuenta de que se estaba enojando con personas por pura estupidez

-. tenemos unas horas libre Flitwish se enfermo, ¿Quieres...

-. ¿Conoces un lugar donde pueda golpear algo?- pregunto y luego se percató de lo que había dicho. Potter le vio dos veces y asintió

Eso fue extraño, pero haciendo caso omiso de su extraño baje de asesinato intensivo. Potter le llevó por un par de pisos, siendo seguidos por Ron y Hermione quienes iban conversando sobre otra cosa.

-. ¿Conoces la sala de los menesteres?- pregunto Harry enfrente de una fea estatua

-. He escuchado de parte de algunas personas- comento sin expandirse en el hecho de que su querido _"tío sexy Sirius"_, un día entro gritando a pleno pulmón que su querido ahijado había encontrado la sala de los menesteres que más de una vez les había salvado de una reprimenda por parte de Flish en sus años mozos de estudiante, luego de eso se expandió en una intrincada conversación con su padre sobre el hecho de estar creando un ejercito de alumnos. Sí, era la misma

-. ¿Sabes como se utiliza?- volvió a preguntar

-. enséñame tu- contesto viendo como este daba tres vueltas por la pared y esta se abría.

Una sala bastante cómoda, y temperada, un par de sillones y un juego de ajedrez.

-. pero...

-. piensa lo que quieras y va a aparecer- contesto mientras Ron tomaba rápidamente el lado del jugador blanco. Harry se sentó en el otro sonriendo para ver que hacía.

¿Cualquier cosa que quiera? mmm... tenia ganas de golpear algo, más además que no tenía a Wolfblood aquella noche y que estaba realmente comenzado a disfrutar usar su espada y ahora... que tal...-una sonrisa maniaca salió de su rostro- que tal... un vampiro. Y así mismo como lo pensó de una esquina aparecía lentamente un ser, un ser que hizo que Hermione diera un grito helado y que Harry se levantara de un saltó. Pero ella tan solo lo miro y olió, no olía a vampiro, no poseía olor, pero igual bajo lentamente su cuerpo y posando el sello en el suelo una tenue luz le dejo ir sacando su espada lentamente. Eso quería, quería despejar sus fuerzas, su lucha contra alguien que no temiera dañarle. Aunque su vampiro tan solo era la mera imagen de uno que tenía en cabeza hacia tiempo, no dudo en colocar su espada en posición.

-. ¿Fe... Qué te...?- pregunto Harry quien instintivamente se había llevado la mano a el cuello y oscilaba su pequeña espada esperando la orden de crecimiento, pero cuando escucho reír, reír cuando el vampiro no le golpeo, se quedo de piedra pensando si su compañera esta bien

-. para... pasar el rato- contesto mientras detenía un golpe de su contrincante, que no era muy diestro. Se aburrió muy rápido, quería algo más, le enterró la espada en el estomago en el momento en que este desaprecia en una voluta de humo- estupendo

-. ¿Qué?¿Un vampiro?- pregunto Ron y vio como Harry se acercaba. No enojado, más bien a medida que caminaba murmuro algo y la hermosa espada de Gryffindor apareció en su mano. Ella sintió un golpe en el estomago cuando el tomo pose de batalla, pero sonreía. Ella hizo lo mismo, levantando la espada tomando pose de ataque.

-. ¡¿Qué hacen?!- pregunto una Hermione alterada mientras se dirigía hacía ellos, pero Ron alcanzo a tomarle de la cintura y empujarle hacía atrás, cuando la primera ráfaga de poder exploto al contacto de sus espadas

-. ¡Wuau!- musito Ron desde el suelo con Hermione encima, el impacto había sido poderoso- necesitamos una pared... de vidrio resistente- el momento él y Hermione quedaron rezagados de la pequeña batalla

El primer impacto había hecho que ambos se quedaran unos momentos en una extraña somnolencia, era poder puro, su propio poder expandirse en el acto, en ese acto se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Harry volvió con un ataque frontal, era su vez par proteger y atacar rápidamente. Crecían, se sentía poderosos, unas auras de poder su alrededor, y sobretodo, se divertían por primera vez desde que tenían sus espadas eran para sentirse bien, para saber que no le harían daño al de allá, pero que demostrarían que estaban entrenando y eran poderosos.

(Harry) No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, ese era un hecho. Después de terminar en un empate y más por el cansancio que porque uno de los dos haya bajado la espada, habían terminado. Además tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y aunque estaba algo cansado, aquel día había sido muy bueno. Febrix era poderosa, y él –aunque modestia no le faltaba- tan bien, y solo llevaban un par de semanas entrenando, sentía por primera vez que tenía una oportunidad, junto a Febrix de liquidar a Voldemort.

-. Estas muy feliz hoy ¿No?- pregunto una Ginny quien iba a su lado mientras caminaban a los campos

-. No te imaginas porque- salto Ron. Él le envió una mirada de advertencia y el cayo

-. ¡bien!- llamó cuando vio a todos- comencemos. Cazadoras únanse, Ron al arco, golpeadores de una vuelta de hay les llamó para que comiencen...

(Febrix) A pesar de estar cansada, a pesar de que el hecho de que estaba en la semana de transformación y que su cuerpo estaba pasando por un mal momento, se sentía bien, contenta y por primera vez aceptaba luchar para el bando de Harry, el chico era poderoso y solo llevaban un par de días entrenando, confiaba en Harry y confiaba en que era poderosa-bueno, algo- podía darse una oportunidad.

Eran 10 para las 10 y ella estaba cómodamente acostada, amodorrada, calientita, cómoda, Merlín salve a las camas de Hogwarts. No podía pedir más que un buen descanso. Y así le resulto.

(Fenrice) Sí, su amiga estaba gruñendo, gruñendo frente suyo mientras caminaba delante de él.

-. Eriste te puedes quedar quieta- le pidió mientras sabía que tenia un tic en la pierna

-. Es que no puedo, no me cabe en la cabeza, fuiste a Hogwarts aunque te digiera que no fueras...

-. No eres nadie para decirme que hacer

-. Soy tu amiga- contesto ofendida

-. Si, si lo se, lo siento me refería que aunque me lo hayas dicho... tengo que verla- contesto como si eso fuera la solución a sus problemas

-. Te haz colocado obsesivo con la licántropa

-. No es una obsesión

-. Si lo es- cuando este abrió la boca para alegar- ¡Si lo es!

-. Solo...

-. Eso no va funcionar. Ella te teme, y como no, eres un vampiro, Fenrice- se detuvo y se acuclillo delante de él- eres quien debe matarle, entiendes, tu no puedes- él miro a otro lado- ¿Ellos saben que puedes verle dentro del colegio?

-. No se los he dicho- contesto viendo que su amiga realmente se esmeraba en hacerle entender y aunque él lo sabia, no estaba muy de acuerdo en aceptarlo

-. Bien, si no quieres colocarle en peligro, no se los digas, no quiero pensar que haría Voldemort con la licántropa- se levanto simulando un escalofrió

-. ¿Por qué pienso que no estas de nuestro lado?- pregunto levantándose

-. No lo estoy- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio. Él otro le levanto una ceja- no estoy en ninguno, tu señor es un loco maniaco racista que quiere acabar con los muggles, ¡yo como de esos en las cenas!. Y del otro, su mundo de paz y amor tan poco me agrada y el hecho de que no quieren más vampiros me es tan bien afectivo.

-. Pero prometiste fidelidad al aceptar...

-. Estamos hablando de cinismo, querido, solo quería permiso para lo que soy ahora

-. Me das miedo- soltó mientras esta sonreía.

(Febrix) Como se había acostado temprano había despertado temprano. No se movía, le era molesto y desagradable los dolores y mareos de la transformación. Debían ser las 5 de la mañana, aun no amanecía y era muy temprano para ir a molestar a Snape con su dosis de poción. Se movió silenciosamente sobre la cama, llegó a su baúl, hizo los hechizos necesario y sacó el libro, por lo menos se podía entretener un poco y evitar quejarse un rato.

Había estado un tanto nerviosa con el hecho de que Fenrice llegara así tal cual a su habitación, no quería ni pensar cuantas veces este ya se hubiera ido a meter a su pieza mientras ella dormía, por lo que estaba en la planificación sacar luego ese campo de protección con el cual los vampiros no podrían entrar – así de paso sacar de quicio un poco a Anari- pero se necesitaban elementos ya de por si bastante extraño.

_Una cuerda mágica o de protección de strix es bastante problemática de encontrar ya que se necesitan estacas de Ebanaceae Dalbergia melanoxylon, lo suficientemente gruesas; las que serán necesarias para aplacar el diámetro a proteger. Se necesitan semillas de plantas Luxus (las que nacen en el mediterráneo son las mejores) las cuales se deben plantar en la base de la estaca. Un buen abono de lazos del diablo sería un excelente permeable a aquellos indeseables que sientan curiosidad por estas marcas. Y por último el conjuro de protección que debe hacer aquel que quiera proteger el sector, una donación de sangre y alma, es un buen seguro para esto._

Ese era su problema, ¿Qué diantre era Ebanaceae Dalbergia maloquesea?, ¿Por qué no se lo podía haber pasado en palabras más claras?, y por casualidades ¿Sabia cuantas muertes ya había llevado la planta luxus en el fondo del mediterráneo? Era una planta de lo más complicada y todo mago sabía que si estaba cerca de una, su magia sería absorbida por esta.-bufó indignada, llevándose una mano a las costillas donde había sentido un tirón de músculos- todo eso debía hacerlo por Fenrice... si por ese...-le subió un escalofrió-... era un... pervertido, Sí! Eso era, un pervertido, ¿Además? ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE QUERÍA DE ELLA? Ella era un licántropo por el amor de Dios, él un vampiro, en que mentalidad tan denigrante él se venia a meter a su pieza

-. "la parte pervertida tuya"

Dio un salto en la cama mirando de un lado a otro, "¿Qué había sido eso?"

-. "me presento dignamente soy tu yo...maduro"

Esta bien, esto era caso de la falta de sueño, no, No había nadie hablándole en su cabeza

-. Sí, que si, querida, mucho tiempo en las penumbrosas islas de tu cabeza, es hora de salir a tomar un poco de sol

Respira... haber, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que estuviera loca?... el 90 ya que el otro 10 no hablaba de ella, respuesta: estaba loca

-. "loca, pufff hacía años, pero no, aquí yo presente vengo a dar el granito de cuerda, ¿Nadie puede ser tan antisocial, cierto?"

Calma, calma que no cunda el pánico, esto es un trastorno por todo lo que me ha pasado, voy a tener que meter a Wolfblood a un plan de pago, quiero un sicomago

-. "Ni con eso se te quita, soy tu lado, -ya te lo dije-, maduro, vengo de parte de tu lado lobo depresivo que al igual tiene culpa tu lado humano que es una loca sico-maniatica, parte de tu madre, tanto tiempo con padre te vuelves algo depresiva y yo vengo con el nuevo plan de cambio"

¡O por merlín!, ¿Quién eres?

-. "Sos lerda ¡¿O que?! Te digo que soy tu lado MADURO"

-. "¿Hola?¿A dónde vas?¡oye! oye! Que soy tu..."

Carajo que hace frío, agua helada, agua helada...

-. "¿Sa-sabes? Eso no te va a quitar, soy tu, cuando cumplas tu edad voy a estar en el máximo expresión de ansiedad, así que..."

Cállate, cállate- comenzó a pegarse con la palma la cabeza y metió la cabeza más en la ducha fría- sintió un mareo, eso, no fue buena idea.

-. "¡hey! Que soy tu...no me maltrates. ¡Que no me maltrates te digo!"

¡O por Merlín realmente estaba loca!

-. "Como tu quieras..."

Escucho un ruido, cuando levanto la mirada no se pudo mover. Elen con cara aun dormida le miraba con una ceja levantada. Bueno no era nada más que esperar, estaba en la ducha, a las 5 de la mañana con agua helada, vestida, dándose de golpes en la cabeza con la palma, no si demás pasaba normal.

-. Qué te pasa?¿Estas bien?- pregunto con esa voz media suspicaz y extraña

-. yo-yo...

-. no quiero saber, pero es mejor que salgas de allí o te vas a agarra un resfriado

-. ¡O si! Gracias- salió. Sintió un remezón en su cuerpo, otro mareo, debía recordar que estaba cercana una transformación, no estaba para hacer esto. El mundo giró a su alrededor

-. Estas rara ¿Lo sabias?

_-. "Mira que es inteligente la niña esta"_

-. Cállate- espeto

-. ¿Perdón?- pregunto la chica levantándose de nuevo la ceja

-. O sea No, no te digo a ti yo... o sea...

-. Estas realmente rara- tomando un vaso con agua y yéndose por la puerta, cuando esta se cerro se dejo caer por la pared

El sol ya comenzaba a salir.

(Harry) Caminaba dirección a la mazmorra cuando una presencia apareció a su lado, la profesora camino tan altiva como siempre.

-. Febrix no fue a entrenar ayer- susurro como quien no quiere la cosa

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto. Febrix no fue a entrar, ¿Por qué?

-. Quiero que mantengas ojo en ella todo el tiempo posible

-. ¿Por qué?¿Sucede algo? Ayer se veía un poco alterada...

-. Y eso va a ser poco, esta pasando una etapa de... cambios de personalidad muy fuerte- le dio toda la razón de pensar que esa no era la palabra que buscaba- y bueno, Wolfblood no quiere que vaya a entrar por lo menos antes de la transformación

-. ¿Pasa algo con el?

-. Es un alfa, realmente no se como explicarte esto sin colocar palabras incoherentes en mi boca, solo te diré que no la dejes mucho rato sola y trata de... mantenerla a raya

A él se le vino el libro que había estado leyendo, "_por una inestabilidad de sus hormonas" _, esta bien Febrix, iba a ser todo un majadero de hormonas, ¿Eso le querían decir? ...Stop! le estaban diciendo a EL que cuidara de ella – trastabillo un poco en su lugar, Anari ni se detuvo- se le paso por la mente, ¿Qué acaso él era de hierro?

-. Oye, pero yo...

-. Harry, tu lo único que vas a sentir por ella, va a ser una sobreprotección horrible. Nunca vas a sentir nada más que ello, tranquilízate, se el hermano menor sobre protector que desees

-. ¿Por qué? O sea yo tan bien soy chico, al menos que tan bien se me hayan quitado eso...

-. No quiero sonar cruel, pero bueno, para ti, ella no es más que una herramienta que tu debes ocupara para ganar la guerra. Febrix no nació para tener una familia ni mucho menos, nació para pelear por su raza, pero por lo que paso lo pasa todos los licántropos, lo malo es que para ella eso no va a ser más que una molestia, no hay nadie que vaya a corresponder su llamado

Él se quedo cayado, eso sonaba demasiado cruel, él nunca consideraría a alguien como una herramienta ni siquiera para él, ni menos Febrix, No, se negaba a usarla. Llegaron a la mazmorra, Snape estaba preparando otra pócima, otra que olía extremadamente dulce.

-. ¿Cómo va eso?- pregunto la vampira. El otro gruño

-. no creo que funcione, ¿Por qué no dejar que enloquezca lo suficiente y se mande al lago sola?

-. No creo que al calamar le agrade

Esperen! ¿Estaban hablando de Febrix?. Se puso rojo de rabia, contra los dos

-. Es lo que hay, pero realmente no creo que pueda hacer mucho- sacando la varita y entregándole otra poción de color roja

-. Se haría lo necesario- tomando las pociones, entregándole uno a él que la tomo sin chistar y salió hecho un vendaval por la puerta.

¡Eran los dos un par de desagradables!

(Fenrice) No era la vista más agradable de toda, pero no quería ni quejarse. Voldemort estaba en su asiento como siempre, a su lado estaba Bellatrix con su sonrisa sardónica y la varita en la mano. Más allá cerca de la puerta estaba su padre vestido con hermosas túnicas de seda azul y le miraba con parsimonia

-. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del libro?- siseó Voldemort. Vio como Nagini subía por el respaldo

-. no esta en la casa, señor. Busque en todos los rincones de esta y hasta ultimo caso debe tenerlo el licántropo o haberlo hecho desaparecer o guardarlo

-. Necesitamos ese libro Fenrice así que espero todo tu tiempo y mis vampiros como mortifagos están a tu disposición, para que des entonces con el licántropo, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo ¿Entendido?

-. Si señor

Voldemort estaba raro, envió una rápida mirada corrosiva a su padre, este sonreía, necesitaba algo, su padre estaba haciendo algo y lo estaba poniendo en contra de su protegido. No le podía decir sobre el cumpleaños, no, eso sería de él.

-. ¿Pasa algo?

-. No, no señor, lo siento- mientras hacia una reverencia y se encaminaba a la puerta.

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Sintió que alguien detrás suyo le seguía, Bellatrix, cuando salió de la puerta esta hizo un ruidito, él le miro de lado y se metió a una sala solitaria. Ella le siguió y se metió detrás de él.

-. ¿Qué quieres Bella?- pregunto dándose vuelta. La mujer sonrió y se quito la mascara colocando su cara más seductora. Se acerco hasta él y con una mano recorrió su pecho y con la otra tomo la esquina de su chaqueta

-. ¿Qué pasa?, te molesta que te siga- susurro y sonrió. La mujer no era fea, pero había perdido un poco el hilo interesado de una buena aventura desde que tenia a la licántropa en la cabeza

-. no, pero estoy ocupado, ya escuchaste a tu señor, tengo que trabajar

-. Aps!, pero no te importaría darme unos segundos para mi, ¿O ya estas ocupado? Desde hace tiempo que no jugamos- acercando su cara hasta su lóbulo y rozando con la lengua allí. El se crispo

-. De hecho, sí, así que por favor hazme el favor de soltarte tengo que irme- tomando sus manos y corriéndola. Este hizo un gesto cuando él desaparecía.

Volvió a aparecer en una casa que parecía algo precaria de la ultima vez que le había visitado. Ahí estaban ambos rubios que le miraron impresionados por un lado y luego calmaron sus gestos al reconocerlo.

-. Fenrice- saludo cordial Lucius, mientras dejaba un libro de lado y la esbelta Narcisa le sonrió acercándose

-. Lucius, Narcisa. Perdón por aparecer así tan desprevenido, pero vengó con una misión para vosotros y vuestro hijo

-. ¿Draco?¿El señor quiere hablar con él?

-. No, es un favor que de alguna y otra forma le ayudara a el señor, pero que tiene más que ver con su situación en Hogwarts, yo me ocupare de él...

-. ¿Y para que haz venido?¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ello?

-. Los quiero para integrar mis filas en busca de la comarca de Hombres-lobo, necesito sus fuentes con Fenrir Greyback.

Estaba bajando las escaleras con ya una buena jaqueca

-. Por el amor de merlín ¿Te puedes callar un rato?

_-. "¿Por qué?¿Te molesto?"_

-. Eres intolerable, déjame tranquila

_-. "Cuando me vas a dejar usar nuestro cuerpo, vamos, no seas mala"_

-. Nunca- se sujeto de la pared cuando sintió otro mareo, pero uno más raro, fue como si algo le hubiera empujado desde su dentro, como si otra cosa hubiera estado en su mente- no te metas, déjame, no vuelvas a hacerlo

-. _"Estas cada vez más débil... Harry te trae la poción ¿Cierto?"_

-. No hagas nada

_-. "Jajaja"_

-. ¡no hagas nada!- reclamo llevándose una mano a la sien

-. ¿Qué no haga que?- pregunto una voz delante suyo. Ahí mismo estaba el chico mirándole con extrañeza y la poción en su mano.

Otra vez, sintió como caía hacía adelante, pero no una caída si no que alguien le tiraba para que sujetara la mano de Potter, este dio un salto hacía atrás.

_-. dame la poción Harry_- ella no era, ella no era, ¡que no se la diera!

-. ¿Harry? Tu nunca me dices Harry- susurro este dando otro paso hacía atrás

- exac...-salto ella, ella si- _¡pero podemos cambiarlo! ¿Cierto?, ven dame la poción_

-. ¿Qué te pasa?

(Harry) Esta bien esto estaba que daba miedo, Febrix estaba peleando consigo misma o eso parecía, pero por lo que había visto, sí, su cara había cambiado, era una extraña mezcla de locura y seriedad, eran como dos dentro de una y una quería la poción la otra no, ¿En que confiaba?, saco la varita. la chica se detuvo y pronto sus ojos volvieron a hacer "normales"

-. dame la poción- pidió llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto sujetando fuertemente el frasco, por si acaso

-. si lo supiera yo... no lo se en realidad, pero no me deja tranquila- contesto bastante acelerada, estaba muy pálida y su cara rozaba la locura. Estiro la mano para tomar la poción más él no se la paso- ¿Qué pasa?

-. ¿Como se que eres tú?

-. Ella o quien sea no quiere la poción para que este lo suficientemente cansada y adolorida para no controlarla, si no confías en mi, hechízame

-. ¿Qué?¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar y luego ante una nueva cara de dolor de esta- _¡Incarcerus!- _unas amarras saltaron hacía ella, como estaba cerca de los sofás cayó sentada allí

-. ¿Qué? Suéltame- ahora sabia como reconocerla.

La voz, la de la otra, era más suave pero a la vez aguda, y sus ojos eran otros, cambiaban ese sentimiento de dolor y pesimismo, ahora en ellos moraba una extraña luz de animo y manía. Era extraño verle. Se acerco y esta le miro con una sonrisa extraña y luego le miro de lado

_-. mírame a mi, ¿Me ves? soy feliz, soy alguien sociable que puede tener vida, ella, ella es apagada, sosa, increíblemente aburrida, bótala, bota esa basura de poción, ella no la necesita. Piensa en mi padre, ¿No le agradaría tener una hija con más amigos?¿Más amistosa?_

Él se quedo quieto, por su lado podría tener razón a él tan bien le agradaría tener a una Febrix más alegre, más social, pero... en fin ella no era así. Le volvió a apuntar

_-. Petrificus totalus- _la chica se quedo quieta, él se acerco destapo la poción y la vertió por la boca. Esta giro sus ojos hacía él y cuando toda la poción ya estuvo dentro se retiro- _Finite incantatem_

Esta se soltó y comenzó a toser, cuando levanto la cara sus ojos eran los de siempre, mas con una nota agradecida.

-. gracias Potter.

(Fenrice) Volvió a aparecer. Los presentes dieron un salto y mostraron sus varitas con una rapidez envidiable. Él sin inmutación mayor miro la puerta y esta hizo un ruido a que el cerrojo se había cerrado por completo. La habitación era a muy estilo Slytherin, más grande que la habitación de Febrix y eso que habían para 6 camas, aun así esta era enorme. Los doseles caían elegantemente, hasta el satín de esta se veía mucho más caro que las demás, los pilares estaban tallados cuidadosamente y el suelo forrado con una lucida alfombra con la insignia de su casa. Los presentes aun le miraban impresionado cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y de allí apareció el rubio, al parecer dispuesto a algún alegato a los presentes, pero al ver que no había ruido levanto la mirada de su corbata que venía anudado.

-. Fenrice- susurro. Él sonrió y los demás tuvieron movimiento

-. ¿Quién es?¿Cómo ha entrado? Draco, ¿Le conoces?- pregunto un chico negro. Blaise Zabini

-. Sí, le conozco, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. ¿Cómo a entrado?- pregunto esta vez, un chico rubio, con un extraño acento y un aro en la oreja, a él le pareció de lo más exótico. Le sonrió mostrando los colmillos a este le subió el calor a las mejillas y le cambio la mirada

-. es un vampiro- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa

-. ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los demás y le apuntaron

-. no eres nada suave con tus invitados, Draco- susurro él y se acerco un poco al rubio quien se miraba en el espejo. Él vio aborrecido como su imagen era presente en ese reflejo, un reflejo que mostraba su parte humana en si.

-. No recuerdo haberte invitado, pero ya. Bajen las varitas, él nos les va a hacer nada, ¿Y bien? Tengo que adivinar

-. O no claro que no- susurro y se sentó de lo mejor en su cama ya hecha- te tengo una noticia de lo más sustanciosa que seguramente no te va a agradar pero no importa yo te quiero para otra cosa, un pedido personal

-. ¿A si?¿Y que es la noticia?- pregunto arreglándose la capa con un toque muy de su padre

-. Tus padres saldrán de viaje, dejando su segura mansión por un par de días

-. ¿Y porque sería eso?

-. El día en que tomes la marca te lo diré todo si quieres pero ahora quiero que me ayudes a otra cosa, ¿Conoces a Febrix, Febrix...?- no podía decir Lupin, aun no

-. Ielf- le siguió él

-. ¿Ielf?- pregunto para él, se le había olvidado que ocupaba el apellido de su madre- si verdad. ¿La conoces?

-. Hemos tenido nuestras conversaciones- contesto sin mirarle a la cara

Los demás, dos chicos quien él reconoció como los hijos de Grabbe y Goyle estaban aun en pie, como dos centinelas. El chico rubio de acento extraño, de lo más normal ahora ordenaba su bolso. Nott y Zabini parecían más interesados en la conversación.

-. ¿Son de fiar?- pregunto mirando a los presentes

-. si es contra alguien de seguro que si, ¿Qué planeas?

-. Toma- levanto la mano pasándole un cofre

-. ¿Y esto?- pregunto abriéndolo y quedándose observando ello

-. se lo pasas y le entregas esta nota.- pasándole ahora una carta que la guardo dentro del cofre- no intentes abrirla esta sellada y sabré si la abres antes. Pero quiero otra cosa, yo no puedo rondar por el colegio, quiero que mañana utilizando tu poder de prefecto vayas a la sección prohibida y me consigas este libro- entregándole en perfecta letra barroca inclinada hacía la izquierda

_-. "los porvenires de la historia, la segunda venida de la oscuridad" _ de D. Kamus. ¿Y esto?- pregunto pareciendo de repente interesado

-. tu no preocupes- susurro y se levanto- señores- haciendo una reverencia a los chicos que le miraba y cargando su mirada en el norteamericano quien se volvió a sonrojar.

Y desapareció.


	16. Se busca: cofre, recompensa un beso

_**NA: debo decir que mis cálculos son tan malos que en el capitulo anterior a mi parecer puse 408 plenilunios, en realidad son solo 204, no afecta en casi nada, pero debía ponerlo. Eso...**_

_**Ah! otro suceso, ¿las personas que me deseen comentar, un Draco bueno, malo o poco importante? Y ¿Los vampiros son heteros, bi o homo? (yo ya tengo mi opiniones personal, pero cualquier comentario bien será recibido)**_

Capitulo 16: "Se busca: Cofre plateado, recompensa un beso" 

(Harry) Bien en realidad si tenía que hacerle caso a Anari, Febrix le explico que su otra "yo" –_él lo hubiera pensado ridículo si no lo hubiera visto él mismo-_ había despertado esta mañana y ahora entendió lo que decía Anari y lo que envenenadamente había dicho Snape, "que enloqueciera y se tirara al lago ella sola" seguramente la chica había estado muy neurótica con su otro yo. Pero ahora mientras caminaban al Gran comedor. Él lo sentía, lo sentía y ya llevaba la varita en la mano dispuesto a que cualquiera que se acercara dos pasos a ella lo pensara dos veces antes de...

-. Malfoy...- susurro más bien en un gruñido.

El rubio con su cara como antes sin rastros de la pelea que tuvieron hacía tan solo unos días, estaba en el umbral de la entrada con la varita en la mano como quien no quiere la cosa, a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson apegada a él y cuando les vio venir se marcho hacía adentro, regañando por lo bajo.

-. ¡Hey Ielf!- le llamo el rubio. Él se detuvo de golpe y se poso delante de ella de manera protectiva

-. ¿Qué te pasa Potter?- le pregunto en un susurro mientras pasaba hacía adelante mirándole extraño- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto parándose a unos pasos del rubio. Este se adelanto y él de manera innata se puso entre ella y el sujeto

-. aléjate Malfoy!- gruño con la varita en la mano

-. ¿Qué pretendes Potter? Solo quiero hablar con Ielf, no te metas en cosas que no te importan- gruño el rubio mirándole corrosivo

-. ¡Potter deja ya!- susurro ella a su lado.

-. Pero Febrix...- comenzó. Al girar el rostro vio como ella le miraba con el cejo fruncido

-. Me puedo defender sola, gracias- le cortó.- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-. ¿Podemos hablar? Creo que te puede interesar...- yendo hacía dentro del gran comedor.

Ella le siguió. Él sintió un escalofrió no quería que Febrix estuviera sola, ¿Qué pasaba si volvía a ella esa Fe sicomaniatica?¿En que se iba a meter? Le siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba donde Ron ya engullía sus tostadas.

(Febrix) Siguió a Malfoy, tenia control sobre ella misma, había tomado la poción mata-lobos y se sentía un poco mejor, por lo menos no todo le daba vueltas y podía mantenerse enderezada sin parecer una zombi. Las miradas medias envenenadas y a la vez situándose en el lado pervertido fueron a ella mientras seguía al rubio. Se sintió realmente azorada una vez parada detrás de este que sacaba algo de su bolso, algunas miradas ya nada disimuladas fueron a ella. Vio del otro lado como algunos Gryffindor murmuraba. Era muy extraño que un Gryffindor fuera al lado de un Slytherin sin parecer enfermo en el acto. Harry aun tenia su mirada fija en ella. Pero cuando Malfoy se giro con "ello" en las manos pudo haberse derrumbado allí mismo

-. ¿Cómo...?- pregunto alzando las manos para sujetar aquel pequeño cofre.

-. mmm, veo que es importante, bien lo haré a mi forma- retrayendo el cofre hacía él

-. ¿Cómo?¿Cómo lo haz conseguido?- pregunto temblando levemente al ver el cofre de camafeos de su madre. La ultima vez que lo había visto fue en casa, en la habitación de sus padres, resguardada en su mueble al lado de sus demás cosas

-. magia- susurro burlón- ¿Qué es tan importante para ti como para que este cofre caiga en mis manos?

-.Malfoy, ese cofre no te pertenece. Entrégamelo- susurro dando un paso a delante, sus ojos mostraron cierta indiferencia a su estado, más peligrosos, más lobos. Este le miro dos veces y sonrío

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- susurro acercándose otro pasmo- estas realmente cerca, dale, ¿Qué puedes perder?- realmente estaban muy cerca, pero no iba a retroceder, Malfoy tenía algo muy importante para ella

Ella sintió el tirón de parte de su otro yo. ¡o por merlín ahora no!

_-. Dale, dale que tan malo puede ser. Mira ese pelo, reluce hermoso y ese rostro parece un elfo antiguo, es hermoso dale ya, solo un centímetro. Entrégate y recibirás tu cofre. ¿Qué puedes perder?_

Ella negó y volvió su mirada a el chico.

-. Entrégame mi cofre, Malfoy- susurro y levanto una mano para atraparlo.

-. "_Dale, dale, que más da que Harry lo vea, él no es tu dueño"_

-. Dame algo a cambio o un poco de información, ¿Qué tiene que ver el vampiro con tigo?- pregunto lo suficientemente bajo para que los que le miraban no los escucharan.

Sintió que su mundo caía a sus pies, que todos sus músculos se relajaron en el momento en que aquellas palabras salían de la boca del chico, vio el brillo de malicioso y asertivo en los ojos de él al ver tal vez la irregularidad en el suyo, pudo controlarse, pero muy tarde.

-. ¿Qué vampiro?- pregunto.

-. _"O si, ese vampiro, aquel que ya te a visitado en tu propio cuarto, aquel que te beso... intrigante ¿No?, misterioso..."-_ apago la voz en su cabeza en el momento en que Malfoy hizo un gesto de no creérselo

-. no mientas

Ella se sintió horrorizada, realmente horrorizada. "_intrigante el chico es intrigante"._ Ayudadme, necesito que me ayudes no que lo empeores, si eres yo, ayúdame a salir de esto. "¿_De veras? dejarme actuar, solo déjame actuar"._ No hagas estupideces. "_¿Quieres salir aireada, o no?"_. Esta bien.

Sintió el golpe y ella estaba atrás, parecia que estuviera viendo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_-. no miento Malfoy, no conozco a ningún vampiro, pero por muy guapo que sea, seguramente no se compara con tigo- _O POR MERLÍN!!!!!, grito interior, y sintió como su cuerpo acortaba la distancia entre ellos- ¿Q_uieres algo a cambio?- _su mano de deslizo al cofre y este parecía realmente desactivado de su cara normal- _pues tómalo _

O POR MERLÍN!!! O por todos los fundadores, O por todo el puñetero chocolate del mundo!!!! O-o !!!!. Estaba besando... estaba besando a Draco Malfoy. Vio por el reojo como un Harry pálido se tuvo que afirmar de un Ron que le miraba con la boca abierta, el rostro asombrado de las chicas, Amy, Ginny y Hermione y la cara de igual desconcierto de los otros chicos más allegado a ella. Malfoy luego de su pequeño letargo logro activarse nuevamente y acepto su beso con más posesión. Escucho los ruido de inclemente indignación de algunos Slytherin y al parecer Pansy se había desmayado en el hombro de Zabini.

Cuando se separo le quito por completo el cofre y se marcho, ante la mirada de buena parte del alumnado saliendo del Gran Comedor con el rostro en una sonrisa maligna.

-. _"lo besaste, lo besaste"_- ahora era ella la que estaba dentro- _"lo besaste"_

-. O sí!, dime que no estuvo lo suficientemente bueno

-. _"un... un..._

-. ...chico, vamos no seas mojigata!, estuvo bueno y ya viste la cara de todos, viste la cara de Potter y sus amigos, ¿Lo viste? Fue interesante

-. _déjame volver, es mi cuerpo..."_

-. O no, no, no, claro que no. Además de seguro que como estas no vas a poder moverte, puedes reparar en que la poción mata-lobos esta actuando sobre ti! Y ahora yo controlo

-. _"no, déjame"_

-. Febrix!!- un grito llegó desde atrás. De allí venía un Harry enfurecido, más que decir emputecido

-. ¡Hola Harry!- saludo amigablemente mientras guardaba el cofre dentro de su bolso

-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Como...

-. O Harry, ¿Qué pasa? Es mi vida, yo me besuqueo con quien quiera. ¿Por qué te metes?

-. _"No digas eso, yo no soy así, ¡no lo soy!"_

-. Ahora lo eres

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry, su cara se distorsiono un poco- ¡eres tu, de nuevo!

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ahora- a una velocidad vertiginosa saco la varita- yo estoy armada, y ella bajo mi influencia

-. ¡devuélvela!

Un olor, se sintió por primera vez agradecida de sentirlo. Pero al parecer a su otro yo, aquel olor le perturbo de una manera más salvaje. La presencia de la profesoras apareció detrás, y sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros. Su otra yo, se corrió de golpe y levanto la varita de un lado a otro. El pasillo estaba vació menos mal.

-. No me toques asquerosa!- grito y miro de arriba abajo a la profesora quien aun así sonrió

-. Así que tu eres su otro yo- realmente sonaba trabado ello

-. Yo soy quien soy, yo soy quien ordena ahora. Ustedes no se van a meter- sus ojos destilaban cierta locura

-. Lamento derrumbar tu mundo pervido y oscuro pero eso no se va a permitir, realmente prefiero a la irónica y tranquila Febrix que la maniática repulsiva que eres ahora

-. ¿Y que vas a hacer, chupa-sangre?- la cara de la profesora de formo una sonrisa sardónica y se giro de completo hacía ella y saco el frasco con aquella sustancia roja

-. Ayúdame Harry ¿Quieres?- el chico asintió

Se sintió prisionera de una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo. Apuntaba la varita de un lado a otro y le gritaba que le diera ayuda, tenia dos opciones: tirar lejos a Harry y correr por el pasillo sin que le pescara ninguna maldición o protegerse. Ella no le iba a ayudar, si volvía a su cuerpo "_yo te ayude, no lo puedo creer, ¡yo te ayude!"_ pero hiciste que pareciera una cualquier, "_juro que me la vas a pagar, ¡lo juro!"_

Cuando la primera vocal de un hechizo aturdidor salió de su boca, fue atrapada rápidamente por un Harry que llegó a una velocidad vertiginosa contra ella, le tomo ambas manos y se las puso detrás de la espalda, creando con tal decisión aquella trampilla que su varita cayo al suelo en un golpe sordo en el pasillo.

-. Esperemos que esto funcione- susurro la vampira.

Mientras le quitaba una parte de la bufanda y la cicatriz se veía mucho más marcada que día anteriores "Fulminante, Arrebatadora, una fiel secuela al recuerdo de una perdida". Pero esta no hizo caso de ello mientras el frasquito se transformo en una jeringa. Y ella se electrizo: ¡Como odiaba las agujas!

-. Eso no va a funcionar, la tomare, es nuestra naturaleza, hoy a las doce cuando cumpla sus 17 estaré en mi máxima expresión y ninguna estúpida poción hará contraste con...- su voz se apago en un gemido / gruñido que salió de la garganta cuando la aguja se enterró en la vena que iba por su cuello y todo el liquido carmesí se mezclaba con su sangre. Gimió otro poco, sentía su cuerpo débil, pesado, todo suyo.

Sintió golpe tras golpe, revolviéndose en los brazos de Harry mientras este intentaba vanamente calmarla de su espasmamodicos movimientos, su otro yo iba a enviar un grito que seguramente llamaría la atención de los alumnos del Gran Comedor cuando la mano de la profesora la tapo y a su otro yo en un vano intento de poder tener su posición dominante, morder la mano y sentir la sangre de la vampira pasar por su boca y llegar a su garganta. Sintió de nuevo el poder sobre su cuerpo y se medio desestabilizo en los brazos de Harry quien la tomo con más cuidado soltando sus brazos. Se sentía mareada, adolorida y todo le daba vueltas por haber hecho un mal uso de su cuerpo tan débil al estar cerca una transformación, el sabor de la sangre de la vampira hizo que sufriera una arcada y liberándose de los brazos de Harry apoyándose en la pared dándole la espalda escupió la sangre con un gesto de haber bebido la cosa más asquerosa en el mundo.

-. Para mi tan poco fue agradable- comento la vampira mientras se miraba la mano algo ensangrentada

-. Espero que tan bien sea algo referido a lo de Malfoy- susurro Potter como quien no quiere la cosa

-. No me hables de Malfoy ¿Quieres?- le dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y con la manga se raspaba los labios como si estos solo hubiera servido para besarlo a el

-. Espero que no sea tu primer beso, porque va a ser un recuerdo horrible- susurro Harry y ella se crispo. O si este le estaba mosqueando, anda que le estaba picando duro con ello

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto ella tratando de no salirse de sus casillas

-. ¡Porque fuiste con el!¡No debiste! Por eso, ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente?- pregunto completamente enojado. Sintió aquella reacción en su mano y sin saber porque sintió una desenfrenada rabia nacer de ella

-. ¡No!- medio grito- no es suficiente, no tienes porque meterte en cosas que no te importan, ya me basta de estar atada a ti por una estupidez, no hagas que te odie más de lo que ya hago- grito y luego se percato de sus palabra ante la cara realmente poco colorida del chico y sus ojos destellaron en una tristeza que le dolió- yo no...- comenzó tratando de arreglarlo

-. Ya cállense- resonó la voz de la vampira- Febrix estas realmente insoportable- susurro y miro a Harry quien al parecer había recordado algo y su rostro se había suavizado

Se vio entre los dos y una extraña mezcla de tristeza y antipatía le cruzo, tomo su bolso más fuerte y tras una mirada que podía llegar a pasar por venenosa se fue por un pasillo, quedaba media hora para entrar a clases.

(Harry) Le observo irse y boto el aire que había acumulado cuando la chica había dicho eso, su mente había procesado rápidamente para que le diera un escudo ante esas palabras y lo único que salió fue un: "ella no esta bien, esta realmente sensible y no lo controla, además tu te pasas de sensible". Anari le miro al parecer esperando que esta estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para soltar lo que él mismo pensaba.

-. Ya sab...

-. Sí, lo se- siguió calmando su cuerpo y viéndole con más naturalidad, ahora otra idea le golpe "¿Qué era lo que tenia Malfoy por lo que había llamando a Febrix con el?" el vio algo plateado del porte de un ladrillo pequeño- ¿Qué...

-. Un cofre- le contesto antes de poder formular la pregunta

-. ¿Un cofre?¿De que?- pregunto reaccionando ante la información

-. No lo se, pero debe ser realmente importante si a dejado salir tan fácilmente a su otra personalidad, pero bueno no sacas nada parado aquí, ve a comer algo, lo ultimo que necesito es que estés tan débil para no poder levantar la espada- él cabeceo.

Cuando llegó al comedor donde algunas miradas iban a él con clara frustración al verlo se deslizo al lado de Ron quien había dejado sus tostadas de lado para comentar lo que parecía ahora un murmullo persistente en la nuca de él.

-. ¿Qué?¿Dónde?¿Te haz topado con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron mirándole de arriba y abajo

-. ¿Malfoy?- pregunto abrumado- ¿Dónde esta...?- busco con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin, allí no estaba

-. Salió Ron, no seas paranoico- Hermione luego se giro a él- Pansy Parkinso se desmayo... ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto rápido mirándole

-. Uff!- se sentó- si no supiera que es cercano su cumpleaños podría estar peor- mientras miraba un par de tostadas, sintió varias miradas en él y la levanto- ¿Qué?

-. ¿Su que?- pregunto una voz sedosa, peligrosa detrás de él, era Amy- ¿Qué haz dicho?- siguió su cara se afiló un tanto

-. Su... cumpleaños- musito y vio como la cara de esta era de sorpresa y luego de enojo, pero no fue ella la que saltó primero si no alguien quien estaba en frente

-. ¡¿Y porque no nos dijiste?!- saltó Hermione, él se volvió a girar raramente atrapado en más ojos medio asesinos no solo de las dos chicas. Ginny quien estaba sentada al lado de Andrus, Andrus y Tay quien tan bien le había escuchado, Ron parecía interesado pero miraba ahora otra cosa

-. ¿Qué? O sea, no creo que quiera algo...

-. Significa que va a cumplir 17, la mayoría de edad, ¿Y como sabes que no va a querer algo?

-. Bueno yo no...- comenzó ya ahora bastante confundido, no sabiendo que contestar- si ella no lo dijo tal vez sea por algo...

-. Claro que no va a andar diciéndolo Harry, nadie anda gritando que pronto va a ser su cumpleaños, ni menos Febrix- argumento- creo que deberíamos hacerle algo

-. ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso él. No vaya a ser que después los hechizos y maleficios se los llevaba él

-. Una pequeña fiesta, no se, en nuestra habitación, algo que recordar- Amy comenzó a maquinar algo- uuu ya se, ¿Quién me acompaña a la cocina?- Hermione se levanto. El se quedo medio atontado, pero en fin tenía que ir a la lechucearía y enviar por algo.

Se deslizo por un pasillo que no tenía salida y llevaba a dos salas ya desocupadas, ningún alumno iba allí por esas horas, se metió en una de las salas en que algunos rayos de sol le inundaban y daban una cálida sensación a esta. Se dirigió a la ventana y sacó del bolso el cofre.

Sintió un peso molesto en el pecho y una añoranza que sentía solo cuando pensaba en su madre. Paso la mano por los relieves de ese material medio plateado y las inscripciones que habían allí "SI" Sammantha Ielf, en un extraño enredo de lo que simulaban enredaderas. Este se lo había regalado su padre para el cumpleaños de su madre la vez que cumplió 17, su padre era un año menor, pero habían seguido juntos en Hogwarts a pesar de que ella iba un año arriba, ya que su madre había quedado atrasada por insuficiencia algo exagerada en Defensa, sí, su madre no era buena en defensa pero era excelente en transformaciones y pociones. Así que ambos se graduaron juntos.

Fue hasta la hebilla del cofre y lo abrió, se quedo atontada al ver que faltaban la mitad de los camafeos y había una carta en el fondo de esta. Sintió que el peso de añoranza desaparecía y una de desesperación aflojaba muy crudo en ella, desesperación y rabia, nadie, Nadie se metía con las cosas de su madre, nadie...

Sacó la carta temblando de prepotencia y sintió el olor de su emisor, pidió que no fuera él, ya no quería seguir pensando exactamente en él y allí iba y estaba de nuevo, pero ahora se había metido en algo muy feo...

"Creo que te hace falta algo, pues bien te lo entregare hoy a las 11 en la sala más alta de vuestro colegio, te espero"

-. Maldito cabr...(piii)...n

Podía haber gritado, gritado con todas su fuerzas. Pero mejor era así... un fuerte hechizo retumbo contra las paredes, creando un estallido monumental. Cerro la puerta con su ropa llena de algunos fragmentos de piedra molida y vidrio quebrado. Respiro profundo y salió de allí antes de que alguien llegara por el ruido, procurando utilizar un hechizo limpiador se escapo.

Luego en clases de lo único que se hablaba es que una de las aulas del tercer piso había estallado, por lo menos se habían olvidado de ella, en lo que Amy le volvía a hablar o que alguno de los otros dos no le mirara como si acabara de aparecer con un tercer brazo, por lo menos Hermione le había recibido con una sonrisa y Harry, bueno a él, ella no le miro.

10 minutos de juego más de lo normal, en que Mc. Gonagall no había llegado a la sala, esta hizo presencia con la cabeza en alto y sabía, sabía que ellos sabían que ella había dejado el desastre, tan poco le importaba mucho si la castigaban...

-. Lamento la tardanza- se disculpo sacando la varita- les informo que aun no es muy probable que utilicen el corredor del tercer piso, por asuntos técnicos esa parte esta en remodelación- la mujer paso una rápida mirada sobre ellos

-. ¿Qué ha pasado profesora?- pregunto Tay pero parecía más serio de lo normal

-. alguien a despejado su furia contra una de las aulas, nada que no sea reparado- contesto cortante.

Ella miro distraídamente una pelusa que volaba libre por la sala, no quería mirar a nadie ya había sentido la mirada de dos Hupelpluff.

(Harry) "Prohibido usar el tercer piso" pensó él en el momento en que veía escandalizado como unos chicos de Hupelppluf estaban haciendo una pajarita de papel, en el momento en que sintió para quien iba, saco la varita por abajo y cuando este se acercaba a Fe lo hizo extinguirse en una llamarada, nadie además de Hermione le vio, pero no le dijo nada. Mas aún tenia todos sus sentidos enfocados en ella y su alrededor, nadie le podría un dedo encima, Malfoy había sido el punto de muerte de cualquiera que osara acercarse a ella, y eso, que no estaba siendo sobre protector.

Bueno pensando en otra cosa mientras Mc. Gonagall escribía en el pizarron se giro para ver a su amiga

-. ¿Utilizaste a Hedwig?- pregunto mientras esta le miraba por el rabillo y asintió- ¿Qué han hecho?

-. Mañana lo sabrás- contesto con misteriosismo

-. ¿Algo para ella?- pregunto curioso

-. Obvio, ¿Le compraste algo?- pregunto mientras recogía la pluma para empezar a escribir

-. Sip- contesto el feliz. Le bajo la felicidad hablar del cumpleaños de la licántropa

-. No te había visto esa cara, Harry- musito ella y le sonrió. El tan poco supo porque.

La verdad desde el día en que había sabido del cumpleaños de esta había pensado comprarle un cargamento de chocolate de Honeyduke el mejor que tuvieran, luego una bufanda nueva, luego un libro de esos extraños que solo Hermione sabía de donde sacar, luego un chivatoscopio de los últimos que habían salido, al final pensó que la chica pensaría que estaba haciendo caridad con ella así que decidió mandarle hacer algo, pequeño e útil y esperaba que le gustara. ¡por el amor de merlín que le gustara!... pensó mientras Mc. Gonagall comenzó a hablar sobre la incorporación de magia experimental con _muggle_s y la forma de contrarrestarlo.

(Febrix) Luego de un par de horas de clases, múltiples sucesos extraños como: dos chicos que le iban a saludar y se quedaron mudos en el momento, uno que se desmayo acercándosele y más de alguno miro dos o tres veces antes de saludarle y salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, busco con sus sentido si alguien le andaba siguiendo pero Harry no le sentía y no había nadie más que se "Preocupara" por ella de ese modo – bueno que conociera- aun así no sentía ningún olor que se quedara mucho rato con ella. ¿esta siendo paranoica?... si, en realidad sí.

En fin... ahora tenia la hora del almuerzo y aunque no había comido nada tan poco en el desayuno no tenía ganas de ir y que le miraran feo.

Afuera estaba más o menos seco y aunque hacía algo de frío preferiría estar un rato más a solas... o tal vez... no, Wolfblood aun debía estar enojado con ella, ¡maldita sea!. Se relajo mientras se sentaba abajo del haya que estaba al lado del lago a lo lejos se veía los tentáculos de pulpo revolver el agua.

Estaba cansada y agobiada por tanta cosa junta, su cumpleaños, su otro yo, el hecho de que había ofendido a Harry, que Anari le hubiera ganado enterrándole esa aguja, que Wolfblood estuviera enojado con ella, que no había visto a la manada, que había besado a Malfoy, que los chicos no le hablaban, que estaba siendo mirada como sujeto de exhibición, que Fenrice le hubiera pedido un encuentro, que este le robara sus camafeos, que mañana vería a su padre. AHHH! Como no habían querido que destruyera el salón con tantas cosas, no era normal y para más remate ¡en dos días tendría transformación!¡estaba perfecta! Quería desaparecer, quería a alguien de que hablar esto por lo menos – Sombras no le servía, la gatita podía parecer muy humana, podría parecer que le escuchara o que le entendiera pero seguía siendo una gatita mágica- si por lo menos estuviera... que sabía ella, por lo menos Sirius siempre estaba con ella... Sirius. No pudo repeler que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas otra vez. Se tapo mucho más y se camuflo. Miro hacía el bosque, como la primera vez que le vio...

"_Estaba atrasada, estaba atrasada, por todos los diablos su padre le iba a castigar! Ya era muy tarde, la luna ya despuntaba sobre los árboles y se había quedado con Hagrid mientras elegían los mejores alimentos para Buckhead! Esto no estaba bien, tenia hora de llegada y sabía que había apelado a su propio bien cuando había dicho que podía cuidarse sola, que aunque hubieran dementores podía defenderse y que... bueno en el hecho de que un prófugo anduviera suelto su padre ya se había puesto en cargo de que si el mismísimo Sirius Black le ponía una mano encima saldría repelido por un fuerte hechizo... pero aun así, era tiempo de llegar ¡YA! A su cuarto. Corría con la capa al vuelo y la varita en la mano cuando unos ojos brillantes y grises le miraron repentinamente desde unas matas, se detuvo tan seco que casi se va de punta, los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron y sus ojos se enfocaron de tal manera nocturna que parecería que era de día. Era una silueta, una silueta de pelo negro, un... un perro. "Si ves un perro, debes correr, correr tan rápido como puedas" eso le había dicho su padre, pero, el perro, el perro era tan hipnotizante, sus ojos grises envuelto en una tristeza sorprendentes y una decisión aniquiladora, de repente este ladró, pero fue para ella como un ladrido amistoso, en el momento en que se movía frenético y moviendo la cola se perdía a velocidad de vuelta a los árboles." _

Sonrió, sonrió con tristeza. El primer encuentro con el perro, pero no el ultimo.

"_Se había marchado más temprano con la excusa de que Hagrid le había pedido ayuda con unos informes que había pedido al alumnado, pero no era por el. Se había logrado guardar de la cena, un par de bollos y estaba con la intención de utilizar esos minutos de más... frente al bosque se quedo observando, mientras miraba hacía atrás que nadie le viera, en el momento en que se introducía lentamente con los sentidos al aire. Luego de unos 10 minutos en que no se quiso retirar mucho de la salida un ruido a pisadas le hizo dar un giro y lo vio nuevamente. El perro, el perro se acercaba lentamente, estaba muy flaco y desordenado, ella quito los panes de su chaqueta y lanzo uno, este no demoro tres segundos en zampárselos y otra vez le movió la cola y se acerco más tímido. Ella se acuclillo, ella siempre quiso un perro_

_-. Ven, chucho- mientras sacaba el otro pan y lo llamaba- ¿Te haz perdido?¿Eres de Hogsmeade?- pregunto mientras el perro se acercaba lo tomo con la punta de la boca y se agacho para volver a comerlo, ella tendió la mano para acariciarlo_

_Solo fue un choque, el perro gimió por el golpe, ella dio un salto porque el hechizo se había activado y le había dolido, se levanto y choco de espalda contra el árbol que estaba atrás. Su cerebro funciono mucho más lento de lo normal, el hechizo solo fue creado para una persona, Sirius Black, "si ves un perro corre", Sirius Black es un asesino... y lo vio. Quiso gritar en el momento en que este le atrapo. _

_Le sacaba más de dos cabezas y medía, tenia el cabello sucio negro largo y brillaba bajo la luna que crecía en la lejanía, llevaba ropas andrajosas, una de sus manos atrapaba su brazo, la otra en su boca. Ella se retorció, su varita había caído por el susto y el hechizo había dejado de funcionar, sus ojos grises, aquella orbes de una tormenta oscurecida se fijaron en ella, pero no había instinto asesino como siempre lo describían más bien, estaban sorprendidos_

_-. ¿Quién eres?- pregunto con una voz ronca al parecer poco usada, mientras retiraba lentamente la mano de su boca_

_-. Sirius Black...- susurro ella, lo único que pensaba es que había desobedecido a su padre, que estaba allí y no podía pedir ayuda ni huir_

_-. No, ese es mi nombre, yo quiero saber el tuyo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella no contesto, ella no se podía mover, ella no estaba pensando más que en su padre, su padre...- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-. Febrix...- musito por inconciencia a la pregunta_

_Al sujeto se le incendiaron los ojos, y se acerco un poco más como para inspeccionarla..._

_-. Moony...- susurro esta vez él. Ella se crispo, así le decían a su padre, bueno, sus puestos amigos y las veces que su madre andaba cariñosa_

_-. Lupin para ti, traidor- la voz pegó de la espalda. Ella se volvió a crispar, su padre estaba allí, o por amor de Merlín, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas en el momento en que Sirius daba un salto y se alejaba de ella_

_-. Remus...- musito este y sus ojos se achicaron como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al suelo en un gesto de desesperación_

_-. Ven acá Febrix- gruño su padre sin dejar de apuntar al hombre con su varita. Su rostro estaba serio, enojado, completamente huraño, pero ella vio que en su interior había estado asustado por ella _

_-. Remus no... yo_

_-. Lo siento padre- musito ella mientras había logrado recoger su varita y esconderse detrás de él_

_-. ¿Pa-padre?¿Padre?- pregunto este, ahora realmente pareciendo noqueado y sus ojos se posaron en ella- Sam..._

_-. no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre- susurro su padre ahora con ira- no vuelvas... ¡aléjate de Harry!- siguió luego, apretando más la varita cuando este dio un paso para poder hablar, en sus gestos ahora se veía la desesperación pura_

_-. no le quiero hacer daño.. tienes que escucharme yo no..._

_-. ¡No te acerques a él!¡ya haz hecho suficiente!- su padre le tomo de una mano y le hizo retroceder mientras la llevaba de espalda- no te acerques Sirius, vete. A él no le harás daño..._

_Su padre le había regañado como jamás lo había hecho, se le habían humedecido los ojos y luego le abrazo como hacía tanto, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desaparecer en una voluta de humo, solo un sueño. Ella le prometió que jamás le volvería a mentir..."_

(Harry) Miro de un lado a otro buscándole, no estaba por ningún lado. Había llegado correspondencia y Hedwig había llegado al lado de Hermione entregándole una carta y luego de responder rápidamente esta se había marchado nuevamente.

-. ¿Qué estas planeando?- le pregunto curioso

-. sorpresa- contesto y luego se giro- ¡Amy haz visto a Fe, no a desayunado!- alegó

-. no la vi, cuando le quise hablar había salido como vendaval

-. lo ultimo que falta es que no se alimento con lo débil que esta...- murmuro para ella, pero él le escucho

-. ¿Débil?¿Cómo?¿Tú?- comenzó acusándole apuntándole con un dedo, ¡Hermione sabía! Tenia que haber sabido que ella sabía sobre el estado de su compañera, era Hermione después de todo- ¿Cómo sabes?

-. Te dije que leyeras más, obvio que se lo que le pasa, le he colocado hechizos a cualquiera que se quiera acercar a ella más de lo debido, además ¡daaa! el otro día me preguntaste sobre las 204 lunas...

-. Entonces...- ¿por qué su amiga había parecido sorprendida por lo del cumpleaños si ya lo sabía?!, pero eso no era lo que pregunto- y porque con Malfoy no hiciste nada ¿he?

-. No le había visto, además no estaba segura que era su cumpleaños hasta que lo dijiste

-. Por lo que me hubiera ahorrado, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-. ¿No andas con el mapa?

-. No...

(Remus) Estaba acomodando unos libros en sus respetivos estantes cuando la vibración y luego el zumbido le daba a entender que tenía visita, esta apareció de lo mejor con uno de sus libro en una mano y mirando la biblioteca en si.

-. Hola Remus- saludo amigable mientras él se giraba con una cansada sonrisa

-. Hola Anari, ¿Cómo va?- pregunto mientras sacaba la varita y cerraba la puerta

-. Tú sabes, lo de siempre, histérica, calmada, hiriente, dramática, irónica todo muy bien según a vuestro circulo de cambios, Snape le creo la pócima por lo menos esperamos que sirva para esta noche

Él se dejo caer hacía un lado. Mientras se imaginaba a su hija en todos esos estados, levanto el rostro a lo que esta ocultaba la sonrisa burlona

-. ¿Qué hizo?- pregunto esperando la respuesta con un calambre en el estomago

-. Que digamos que ya no es una niña- susurro macabra

-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto otro calambre en el esófago

-. besó a alguien en medio del Gran salón con un Harry histérico dispuesto a darle muerte al sujeto

-. ¿Qué-quien sujeto?- logro articular por que el calambre seguía subiendo. Menos mal que estaba sentado.

-. Uno rubio

-. ¡¿Malfoy?!- grito.

Sí, Remus Lupin acaba de gritar el nombre de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra, una familia de sangre pura, una familia que casi en pleno (ya que no sabía cuantos familiares estaban del lado del señor tenebroso) estaba del lado de Lord Voldemort

-. Solo por decirte rubio no significa que tenga que ser Malfoy ¿Lo sabías?

-. Dijiste un Harry histérico dispuesto a darle muerte, creo que se deduce solo

-. Bueno no te equivocas, pero para darte calma a sido su lado... como decirlo suave...- se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si de verdad lo pensara- pervertido quien a atacado

-. ¿Atacado?¿Perver-perver...?- su cara podía llegar a competir con la nieve

-. p-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o, si, creo que eso es más de su madre ¿No?, bueno en fin ahora debe estar en su yo normal y si pasa la noche tranquila va a estar bien ¿No? Así funciona la cosa ¿No?

-. Creo...- musito y se llevó una mano a la cara, esta vez más cansado que antes- podrías...

-. ¿Echarle un ojo?- él asintió más por inercia- ya rugiste...- mientras le sonreía y le ponía la mano en la cabeza- chao Moony...

Él levanto una mano, era lo único que podía hacer mientras recogía la poción matalobos que había dejado la mujer en su lugar...

-. Gracias Anari...

Mientras le daba un trago y desarmaba lo hechizos protectores que se habían puesto. Su Febrix...

(Febrix) El ruido de su estomago le hizo dar un jadeo angustioso, pensar en la comida del gran comedor no le sirvió de nada más que le bajara – vulgarmente diciendo- la baba. Aun así sintió un ruido a su lado y cuando creyó que su alma había desaparecido de su cuerpo, la nariz fría de la loba en su mejilla le hizo volver en si.

-. Neil...- murmuro y luego cayo en que la loba estaban allí, ¡Allí!- ¡Neil!- se le saltó encima mientras le abrazaba

-. Jojo, yo igual te echaba de menos, señorita- le dijo esta al oído mientras se sentaba

¡Ho! Sintió tanta felicidad tenerle a ella, ahí. Se había sentido tan sola y esta había aparecido de repente, no pudo amagar las lagrimas que se deslizaron por su cara.

-. ¿Ama?¿Esta llorando?

-. Lo siento- musito sentándose y quitándose las lagrimas de la cara, sabía que se había sonrojado y le miro, esta bajo las orejas- no te sentí- contesto avergonzada

-. Me deslice contra el viento- contesto. Ella sonrió y no pudo amagar las ganas de preguntar, se había estado muriendo por ello. La loba lo captó- Wolfblood...

-. ¿Esta enojado?- pregunto. Ella negó y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo extraño

-. No, pero no quiere que vayas hasta después de tu transformación...

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida. La loba bajo la cabeza

-. ¿Sabes que eres Beta?¿Cierto?- ella hizo un circulo con la cara- sabes que Wolfblood es... Alfa- continuo y sabía que si la loba se pudiera sonrojar, lo estaba haciendo

Golpazo seco en la nuca. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?, era por eso, por eso... uuhh! Escalofríos, Wolfblood era un Alfa. Quiso decir algo pero solo una mueca salió de su boca...

-. Aps...- susurro y sabía que le podía hacer competencia a un tomate. Por eso... otro escalofrío

-. no te avergüences... es... normal

-. lo dices tu- siguió y se sentó bien. Mientras bufaba, sintió por lo menos un par de pesos menos de encima, aun así con bastante bochorno- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?- pregunto para romper el hielo

-. no, nada. Orion y Arcan te mandan saludos... todo a estado muy tranquilo... y ¡ha! Si, Wolfblood mando a pedir las semillas de luxus y las estacas de madera

-. ¿Cómo?¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?

-. Se puede transformar en humano y ha ido a un par de lugares pagando con su moneda mágica- ella iba a preguntar- ¿Crees que viajamos de tan lejos sin nada?, de hecho tenemos más miembros de la manada que estaban repartidos por todo el trayecto de aquí hasta nuestro hogar

-. ¿Es así como comunicáis?- pregunto curiosa

-. Sí, tenemos nuestros mensajeros y no hay forma de que un lobo de otro sector pueda conocer los diferentes códigos que poseemos para expresarnos

-. ¿Cómo es... la comarca?

-. Uuu!!! No te podría contar todo, deberías verlo tu mismo. Hay de todo, todos cooperan, hay sectores de la cueva que sirven para sembrar, cazadores, vigías y poseemos dinero de algunos licántropos que trabajan en el mundo _muggle_ que entregan su dinero para comprar cosas que hacen falta. Es como una... gran familia

-. Familia...- continuo ella, y se mordió los labios

-. ¿Mañana viene tu padre?¿Cierto?- ella asintió y sintió una amigable chispa de calor en su estomago, lo tendría para él toda una tarde y no se iba a deshacer de ella así tan simple

-. Sí -aceptó. La loba se quedó quieta unos segundos mirando hacía la entrada al castillo, bajo las orejas y retrocedió

-. Es mejor que me vaya- se despidió- cuídese señorita

-. Manda saludos- le dijo viendo como esta a una velocidad sorprendente se perdía por el bosque. Sin querer pensó que algo le hacía falta.

(Harry) Tenían unas entretenidas clases de defensa. Como casi todas eran practicas se mantenían de a pie en diferentes lados del salón, busco con la mirada a Febrix, quien se mantenía en una esquina esquivando miradas y roces de los curiosos que le espiaban no muy disimulados, en cambio él tenía su mirada en la esencia del rubio, Malfoy quien había estado siguiendo a la chica con la ojos fijos desde que habían llegado. Había tenido unas ganas de lanzarse encima, sorprendentes, solo la presencia de la profesora tan cercana le había calmado. Pensó que Amy o Hermione se le acercarían para entablar por lo menos una conversación con ella, cuando fue otra figura la que se acerco. Elen.

(Harry) Esperaba que todo terminara rápido de una vez por todas, ni Hermione ni Amy se le habían acercado y tenía la mirada clavada del rubio sobre ella le hacía sentir aun más mal por todo

-. bonito espectáculo el de la mañana- informo posándose a su lado la figura de Elen

-. no quiero hablar de ello ¿Quieres?- musito sin notarse pesada pero con la voz cargada de pesimismo

-. O no, yo tan poco. Solo como veo que tus amigos no son tan amigos como veo te vengo a hacer un poco de compañía

-. ¿Amigos?- pregunto y levanto la mirada fijándose en Harry quien miraba a una esquina, había sido realmente pesada con él

-. Sí, bueno, en fin. ¿Quieres practicar con migo?

-. ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto curiosa. Agradeciendo mentalmente a la chica

-. mmm no se. Curiosidad...

**Gracis por los reviews a FrogizZ94, -Sein Lupin-, JhonBlackPotter y Saiyuri11... se pasan, muchas gracias... **


	17. Visita en la torre

_**NA: Capitulo un tanto... ejem, ejem... bueno solo el principio, no es nada del otro mundo ni nada que cause graves problemas traumáticos, pero es... extraño como ya lo había aclarado antes, (no habituada), eso… debo aclarar que Fenrice no es malo, malo, pero si **__**"algo" pervertido (para no decir mucho)**__**después ya en un tiempito mas se le pasa la mano... JAJAJA... (como que me sonroje).. . **_

_**Capítulo 17:**_** "Visita en la torre"**

(Febrix) Estaba mareada y observaba con aprensión la escalera que le llevaría a la torre más alta de todas. La sala de astronomía.

No había pasado un buen día, en ningún sentido. En las clases de Defensa se había dado un golpe de los mil demonios cuando no logro esquivar un hechizo expulsor, por lo que se dio un buen azote contra la pared y de paso se torció una mano dolorosamente, no quiso decir nada, si no tenia contacto con nadie podía esquivarse las miradas curiosas y cirrosas. Que hasta esa hora le apestaban. Lo más obvio era que se la había dislocado, pero solo quejarse en clases daría a llamar más la atención y lo ultimo que quería era ello, por lo que se lo tragó pero para un par de personas el hecho de que había cambiado de mano la varita no lo fue. Luego de esas clases se había escapado nuevamente de la cena, yéndose a los invernaderos para pasar un rato tranquilo de su mal día en soledad. Los mareos y dolores de la transformación no le servían para nada estaba muy cansada y agobiada por todo, lo único que quería era descansar, dormir y hasta cierto punto no despertar en varios días más si fuera posible. Pero cuando ya el ocaso se dio por perdido se adentro al colegio, solo un par de horas y debía encontrarse con él.

Y allí estaba ahora, con un pie en el primer escalón si saber de verdad si subir o no. Debía porque el sujeto tenia los camafeos de su madre y porque el muy – en palabras sutiles- sopenco había entrado en su casa ¡¿Con que derecho?!. Y en contra, podía ser una trampa, de la ultima actitud de este ultimo no podía esperar mucho y tercero... bueno no tenia un tercero, pero...¿Debía subir o no?. Un gruñido provino de ella, tenía hambre, en buen momento le venían a gruñir las tripas (TT). Y además... aun tenia dislocada la muñeca... no era un buen día. Pero ya que más da... si no le mataba, estaba segura que no podría ser nada más malo.

Cuando llevaba la mitad de las escaleras subidas, bajo la mano derecha buena y sacó la espada con una luz para luego volverse a encaminar. Había brisa, por lo que suponía que el sujeto tenia una de las ventanas abiertas y así mismo fue cuando la abrió.

(Fenrice) Estaba allí, parada, mirándole como si jamás en la vida se hubieran visto. En una de sus manos destellaba la hermosa espada que le haría frente tarde o temprano, se veía mal, muy mal, parecía que miles de horrores le hubieran caído en cima, no sabía que tan mal estaba, hasta que escucho en el infinito silencio de la noche, como en su ser agotado y apesadumbrado se quejaba para adentros. Ella estaba herida, su mano izquierda no estaba en su cuenca, ¿Dislocado? Tenia una mano dislocada y no había hecho nada por cúrasela. Volvió su vista a sus ojos, en ellos vio frialdad, y como esperaba, no le agrado que sacara algo de su casa, por que lo primero que escucho fue un gruñido, que a él le pareció de lo más provocativos y suculento... Plaf! Cachetada metal, tenia que tranquilizarse, había dejado la ventana abierta para no alcanzar a oler a la chica porque sabía que si daba otro paso no se iba a controlar y no le quería hacer daño.

-. Deja la puerta abierta- informo suavemente lo ultimo que le faltaba era estar encerrado con ella, aun así una vocecita dentro le gritaba ¡Cierra la puerta!

-. No la pensaba cerrar de todos modos- le contesto con la voz seria, sin pizca si quiera de parecer nerviosa. Él levanto una ceja lo más normal de mundo y sonrió interesado

-. No estamos de buena al parecer

-. ¿Debería de estarlo?- no había que ser un genio. No estaba de buena

-. ¿Mal día?

-. ¿Qué quieres Fenrice?¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto ya más cansada. Él volvió a sonreír y se miro las uñas sin querer

-. ¿Quieres tus camafeos?- pregunto sacando de su bolsillo interior una bolsita de terciopelo con las demás piezas, las hizo chocar entre si

-. A eso he venido- susurro más bien en un nuevo gruñido

-. Aps!, yo juraba que querías verme un rato- le molesto y esta se le incendiaron molesta por sus palabras

-. No me cabreés ¿Quieres?¿Por qué entraste en mi casa?

-. Curiosidad, además no habían hechizos de seguridad, y me pareció de lo más interesante entrar un rato

-. ¿Y eso te da el derecho de robarme?

-. ¿Robar?- pregunto curioso- yo no he robado nada

-. Sacar algo sin permiso, es robar... te lo informo pues si no sabes lo que es- realmente ahora él se estaba mosqueando. Estaba intentado tener una conversación civilizada pero ella no parecía muy al entendimiento mutuo, pues entonces lo haría con justificación

-. Pues entonces he robado- contesto como si nada y levanto las manos- aunque debo decir que tú no estas muy dada al orden y me pareció interesante darme una vuelta- comento como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella palideció de golpe

-. ¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto rápidamente

-. No lo se, tal vez tu pieza estaba patas para arriba

-. ¿Entraste a mi pieza?- pregunto desconcertada

-. ... y tu cama es algo dura...- siguió molestándola

-. ¿Te acostaste en mi cama?- más molesta

-. ... y me pareció interesante los libros que dejaste allí- posando una mano en su barbilla

-. ¿Revisaste mis cosas?- su voz sonó como un hilo agudo.

Él sonrió de lado al ver que le había hecho enfurecer, no era su principal deseo, pero ya que más da, había perdido la guerra desde que le había visto allí con mala cara, tan inocente, tan quebrada, tan adolorida por un mal día, ¡ho! Salazar, debió de haber comido antes de venir, maldición sintió la punzada de angustia, pero aun así ésta estaba dispuesta al combate...

Esta tomo más firmemente su espada con la mano buena, mientras se le lanzaba encima con todo el halo asesino del momento en que había logrado molestarse, así mismo se percato que aun le faltaba mucho entrenamiento por lo que realmente solo iba a jugar un rato. Dio un paso hacía ella, en el momento en que le recorría un escalofrió, se agacho tomo con una de sus manos en suelo y su espada salió en el momento en que el puñal se le enterraba en el estomago y tuvo que botar la espada para poder respirar, al caer al suelo se afirmo con la mano mala y eso causo un grito que a él le helo la sangre, pero aun así aunque ella hubiese caído al suelo, se giro con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas de dolor y vergüenza por la manera tan poco grácil de haber sido derrotada. Se quedo parado en el momento en que la esencia de la chica entro por cada poro de su piel y al verle sintió sus deseos sofocados por tocarle, por hacerle suya. Hizo un gesto contra su propio bien y apareció en la ventana tratando de calmarse. La chica comenzó a toser y él le miro por el refilón del ojo, como iba por su espada con la mano a penas amovible, no le podía ver así.

(Febrix) Parecía que su muñeca se desarmaría por completo, el golpe sutil de la espada del sujeto le había dejado fuera de juego tan solo con un movimiento. Se sentía realmente estúpida y poco útil. Miro su espada y se levanto a duras penas, tosiendo y sintiendo que su mano bombeaba sangre y calor a su cuerpo más que su propio corazón. Se había sentido intimidada por los ojos de este un momento antes de que desapareciera y se fuera la ventana, no sabía lo que pasaba pero aun así no iba a permitir que este se saliera con la suya, fue hasta su espada, mas cuando la iba a tomar, la esencia del vampiro le apareció de lado y sus ojos fijos en ella parecían batallar por algo que no entendía, mas cuando se agacho le tomo la muñeca dislocada y con un par de movimientos la volvía a su lugar, abría la boca para emitir el grito de dolor, que no se le dejó, porque nuevamente él no se lo permitió. Le tomo de la cintura y su otra mano la coloco en pie mientras sus labios nuevamente le capturaron esta vez, absorbiendo su grito en la boca de él. Se quiso retirar hacía atrás, pero éste no se lo permitió girándole y levantándole de su lugar la estrello contra la pared. Haciendo que abriera nuevamente la boca en un gemido que aprovecho para dar inspección en su interior contra su voluntad, esta vez ¡SI! CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD. Se trato de mover, le quito la cara pero este hizo más presión levantándole y con una de sus manos le quito la bufanda, en el mismo momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con su cuello y gimió por la sensación tan increíblemente placentera al sentir los labios de él chocar contra la piel sensible de su cicatriz. Algo le empujo en la cabeza, esa otra vez

-. _"hola"_ -saludo en su cabeza- _"soy yo nuevamente y vuelta a la acción"_

-. No- susurro. Viéndose neutralmente fuera de juego mientras Fenrice seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello sin molestarse en que ella estuviera hablando no para él.

-. _"ups, y yo creía que tú eras una santa, te haz conseguido a alguien realmente guapo, me parece formidable que lo estés disfrutando" _

-. No lo disfruto- volvió a susurrar, con los ojos cerrados sentía como su cuerpo no le estaba perteneciendo. Sintió como el vampiro gruñía cuando había dicho esas palabra, y sintió sus manos en su cadera subiendo por su piel, sin molestarse en que ella no era exactamente ella

-. _"jajajaja el vampiro, ¿Aquel con quien debes luchar? Que interesante elección, ¿Sabes? El parece ser un ser muy susceptible a vuestra esencia, ¿Sabes porque de ello?, yo si..."_

-. déjame- susurro y se sintió invadida por otra oleada de calor.

Cuando se permitió percatarse de lo que habían hecho se sonrojo tanto que pudo haberle hecho guerra al pelo de Ron.

El vampiro había subido ambas manos una por debajo de su ropa, y otra por arriba mientras le abría la camisa y la otra mano, la otra mano masajeaba suavemente uno de sus pechos sobre la braga. Viéndose invadida, una sensación de rabia y vergüenza absoluta la inundo cuando sentía que su cuerpo correspondía a los estímulos rápidamente. Y aun más el sujeto jadeaba en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo y lo besaba sin molestarse en nada más que en tocarle.

Se movía histérica, el calor entre ambos subía en intensidad pero ella estaba más desesperada que cualquier otra cosa, su lado moral le gritaba miles de improperios mientras sus piernas intentaban golpearlo. "No podía estar sucediendo, ellos debían luchar, ellos debían combatir, ella no podía disfrutar de esto". Se trago un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sus piernas firmemente presionadas y la cadera de él presionando la suya propia, sus manos tratando de tirar su camisa ya que se habían quedado atrapadas en aquel abrazo sofocante. Y lo que más le pesaba...

Ni siquiera saber si le gustaba ello, ni siquiera sabia si era ella la que gemía o era su contraparte la que ya se había adueñado de ella y disfrutaba de sus toques. El sujeto logro abrirle la camisa con los dientes, hasta el punto en que se veía el pliegue de sus bragas y allí se camuflaba mientras lamía y mordía aquella piel cicatrizada, una nueva oleada la inundo esta vez de pura vergüenza, por allí pasaba la cicatriz que había comenzado en su oreja. Por el amor de Merlín que se detuviera...

-. _"No, que no, que siga, que placer más grande, este sujeto tiene manos para esto... mmm mira lo que haz hecho, me alegro. La búsqueda a terminado"_

De repente sintió un chispazo, uno que recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus manos abrazadas por el sujeto lograron retirarse para sujetarle la cara y detener su faena. Aquellos ojos ya no eran grises ni tranquilos, se había formado una extraña nube blanca sobre ellos y sus pupilas eran dos rodajas completamente extrañas que le miraban hambriento. Más nuevamente sintió el pinchazo, bajo sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas de él y se inclino un poco sobre ella para besar sus labios. Segundos después todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Todo se oscureció, todo se volvió confuso, en el momento en que este sujetándole se retiraba hacía atrás, sus manos en sus caderas y abrazándole tiernamente mientras el vació que se formaba era mucho más hondo, sintió que todo se escondía que todo se veía completamente confuso en el momento en que ambos gimieron por una descarga de ambos cuerpos y algo dentro se abría para aceptarlo. Abrieron los ojos y en ellos nuevamente plata y oro se encontraron, ambos sonrieron sin saber realmente que pasaba, una grieta se había abierto, pero era una grieta realmente agradable.

-. Lo lamento- susurro el vampiro a lo que le abrazaba guardando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ella no dijo nada, y asintió suavemente sobre su pecho más calmado de él sin saber porque aquel cuerpo se le hizo increíblemente necesario.

(Fenrice) Algo había pasado, algo había dado un giro demasiado fuerte, en un momento completamente fuera de si había intentado tomar de la chica contra su voluntad, se había enfurecido cuando le había dicho que no disfrutaba y al tocar aquella piel de recuerdos se sintió aun más sobreexcitado. No sabía lo que hacía ni siquiera sabía si era su cuerpo el que intentaba tomarle. Estaba embriagado por la esencia que emanaba, estaba sumido en la necesidad de besarle, probarle... ¡Ho por Salazar! ¿Qué estupidez hacía?¿Por qué se le hacía necesario tener a la licántropa con él?¡¿Por qué?!...

La abrazo más, aquel beso que ella le había dado, había sido como si le hubiera abierto algo dentro de él, algo agradable, confortable, algo que deseaba sin saberlo.

Una unión.

Un ruido hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe. Alguien subía corriendo las escaleras, el aroma iba en contra pero por el ruido que hacían sus pisadas, venía hacía allí. Se separaron enojado por la molestia, sin decir más saco de su bolsillo los camafeos y se lo poso en la mano en el momento en que le daba un suave beso en los labios y se desaparecía por la ventana, antes de desaparecer vio unos intensos ojos negros.

(Febrix) Se quedo plantada con la bolsa de terciopelo en sus manos, en el momento que por la entrada de la sala aparecía Anari con una sonrisa burlona, a ella se le cayo el alma al suelo en el mismo momento en que la vio.

-. mmm ¿Con mi hermano no?- pudo haberse tirado de allí mismo al precipicio...

(Harry) Estaba en medio de una batalla en que Anari no parecía estar en ella misma mientras contrarrestaba sus golpes sin parecer mayormente interesada. Lo único que se veía en ella era una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y eso le intrigaba.

-. ¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto mientras este hacía un gesto y cerraba los ojos

-. Por nada- contesto ni siquiera pareciendo enojada porque él se metiera en ello

-. ¿Información?

-. O ya te enteraras, no te preocupes por ahora, en un tiempo más tal vez llegue a afectarte pero no creo que suceda nada influyente aun, para que lo sepas

-. ¿Saber?¿Qué cosa?- pregunto preocupado, ¿Cómo que algo que lo afectaría en el futuro? Que no era mejor saberlo antes y detenerlo antes de que se transformara en un problema

-. no te preocupes

-. pero...

-. shh, calla y entrena, déjame disfrutar de esto.

Pasaron así por lo menos unos 10 minutos, cuando él ya agotado de que la profesora no le pescara y siguiera con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro se detuvo y le miro enojado.

-. me siento desplazado- acuso mientras esta volvía su cara hacía él

-. no, no Harry, no te preocupes, pero es mejor que descanses un tanto, vuelvo de inmediato

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo esta ya había desaparecido.

(Febrix) Se quedaron mirando, ella inmóvil, la vampira en el umbral aun con la sonrisa burlona y sagaz. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había petrificado, se percato que la blusa la tenia media desabrochada y recién hay logro moverse para poder taparse, ya que parte de sus bragas estaban al aire y el pequeño dilema de varios chupones que le había dejado el sujeto por el cuello y torso. Ella no contesto la pregunta y guardo la bolsita en su bolsillo.

-. Interesante...- susurro- ¿Qué pensaría Wolfblood si le contáramos esto?- pregunto cerrando la puerta y ella se crispo

Sintió miedo, de un momento a otro sintió un profundo miedo y hasta terror pensar que Wolfblood se pudiera enterar de lo sucedido. Miro a la vampira dejando de lado el odio que tenía

-. yo no...-no sabía como decirle lo sucedido- yo no...

Bajo la mirada y se percató que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas, lagrimas que ella no sentía, se agacho y se sentó, porque parada no iba a estar mucho rato más. Temblaba y su respiración nuevamente estaba acelerada y llena de terror. Apretó las manos en su bufanda.

-. no...

-. ¿No que?- pregunto la vampira y sintió como caminaba hasta ella. Se sentía como reo, un reo a punto de saber si moría o la liberarían- ¿Sabes? Eres increíble, realmente increíble- dijo con sorna. Ella sintió la mirada penetrante en su nuca- venir al encuentro del vampiro que te quiere matar, sola y herida ¿Qué pensabas?

-. Él tenia, él tenia algo...

-. ¿Qué?

-. Los camafeos de mi madre...- levanto la mirada envuelta en lagrimas en el momento en que sentía la misma sensación de cuando Fenrice la transporto.

Estaba sentada en una mesa circular, las doces piezas de los camafeos estaban sobre la mesa, dispuesta en la historias que le contaba su madre sobre los 7 objetos mágicos que se impartían por el mundo y en el momento en que un ser los tuviera todos, sería tan poderoso que podría hasta traer a los muertos a la vida.

-. Impertinente, es eso en la pura palabra de lo que haz hecho- entró la mujer por la puerta de su despacho, acaba de ir a despedir a un desconcertado Harry.

-. El tenia mis...

-. No es una excusa, a ti te pasa es eso, no eres capaz de comprender lo peligroso que es, Tú debes combatir contra él no hacerte de miguitas

-. No necesito que me lo digas- susurro bajando la mirada a sus pertenencias. No podía decir que no estaba enfadada, pero aun así estaba más angustiada.

Todo se le vino de repente, y si todo hubiera sido una trampa, si el solo hacía un papel para luego llevársela y hacerle daño, ahora se había pasado de la raya ¿Qué podía esperar?

-. ¿Entonces que tienes en tu cabeza?- pregunto parada al otro lado de la mesa

-. No tiene derecho a entrar en mi casa- respondió

-. Esa ya no es tu casa, no van a volver allí

-. ¡Mentira!- gruño- si voy a volver

-. ¿Te preguntaste porque tu padre no le puso los hechizos de seguridad pertinentes?

-. Yo no... de seguro lo habrán rotos

-. O si claro- se burlo- los vampiros, en realidad muchos no poseen magia, son _muggle_s que fueron corrompidos por uno mayor, yo solo tengo una varita prestada y magia poca ya que mi madre era bruja nacida de _muggle_s, pero mi hermano ni siquiera mi padre posee varitas para romper hechizos

-. La espada- siguió- de seguro que fue ello

-. Mi hermano no sabe de hechizos, y si no sabe cuales son no los puede romper, al menos que haga una fuerza mayor en ello puede destruirlo, al fin quedándose con nada

-. Es mi casa- siguió claramente alterada- yo voy a volver

-. ¿Por qué no dejas de vivir en tu mundo de fantasías?- pregunto enojada- ¡Estas en una guerra! Actúa como en una- golpeo con ambas manos la mesa.

Ella dio un salto, estaba increíblemente asustada por lo que esta pudiera decirle a Wolfblood o su padre, no estaba para darle la cara a la vampira sin desmoronarse por lo pasado, de repente la luz se le vino a la cabeza y sintió los ojos lagrimados, Fenrice le había hecho daño, casi abuso de ella sin que pudiera protegerse y esta ahora le negaba la vuelta a su casa, con todo lo pasado en el día, no lo estaba llevando bien, no lo estaba soportando. Tomo entre sus manos el bolsito donde venían los camafeos y comenzó a apretarlo.

-. ¿Se lo dirás?- pregunto con la voz quebrada sin levantar la mirada, arrastrando las piezas hacía si para echarlos dentro de la bolsa, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y le goteaban en las manos

-. No, no lo haré. Pero si me llegó a enterar que ha vuelto a entrar, no te salvaras- girándose. Ella se levanto y sin más salió de la sala.

(Remus) Jamás había estado en una presentación así, aun así a él le habían dicho que fuera a la puerta de la salida, a lo lejos veía como toda la comarca en si, se hacía espacio para poder escuchar lo que decía William, le daba la noticia del hechizo Fidelius a los presentes, manteniendo en anónimo al guardián, cual nombre solo sabrían los jefes de cada Clan. A su lado tenia a Surk, el lobo, y el chico francés, cual nombre era Damián proveniente de Francia. Cuando William al parecer dio por terminada la pequeña conferencia, los tres entraron a la cueva. Surk hizo guardia en el momento en que se escuchaban las voces de algunos de los jefes que esperaban ver la unión como sentido de estar más tranquilos y seguros, allí estaba Emil que no demoro en llegar a su lado para darle seguridad

-. Todo esta listo, solo esperaremos a William para que haga lo apropiado, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto sonriendo

-. Sí, claro- contesto tratando de calmarle con una sonrisa. No estaba nervioso, pero sentía una gran responsabilidad a su cuestas que estaba con intención de llevar a cabo.

Pasaron unos minutos en cuchicheos, los vigilantes habían sido entrados para que no se quedaran fuera del hechizo por lo que estaban momentáneamente a merced de cualquiera que se le ocurriera aparecer por ahí y romper algunos de los hechizos de seguridad, con el hechizo Fidelius podían por lo menos mantenerse más tranquilos en ese aspecto.

-. Bien!- la voz hizo que se giraran- empecemos...

Él debía hacer esto solo, pero como ya tenia un par de bases estando en Hogwarts, luego con sus estudios no hallaba nada de problemático crear el sello, sabía que quedaría suspendido de su magia por un tiempo, pero necesitaba utilizarla toda para abarcar todo el diámetro de la comarca que deseaba guardar bajo el juramento del Fidelius. Lo dejaron avanzar solo a la entrada y allí comenzó.

Se arrodillo con la varita en la mano derecha, puso la punta de esta en la tierra. Y se concentro:

"_Fidelius irrompible, yo Remus Jhon Lupin, licántropo nacido en el año 59 bajo el mando de mi palabra y mi conciencia, tomo este lugar bajo mi protección, nadie sabrá de ella sin mi permiso, nadie sabrá de ella sin mi consentimiento, los que yacen dentro quedaran instantáneamente concientes de su establecimiento, todo ser fuera de esta perderá la posibilidad de entrar si yo no acepto su confianza. _

_Yo, cierro el hechizo Fidelius con mi magia y mi sangre dando por terminado el ritual."_

Terminado de pensar esto, susurro la palabra Fidelius. Y sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía de completa magia a la vez que como una luz sobre las piedras y la tierra se fue extendiendo una capa de magia protectora media plateada hasta que abarco todo el perímetro. Quedo un tanto acalambrado por sentir su cuerpo tan vulnerable, tan débil, saco del bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo, se lo llevó a la mano y haciendo un corte transversal la poso en la tierra, esto fue como un estallido lejano y la comarca quedo tal cual como antes. Se sintió mareado, y se quedo allí para poder procesar bien lo ocurrido, tratando de que algo de fuerza volviera. Pasaron uno segundos y cuando levanto la mirada para ver a William este le sonreía, no le pudo corresponder ya que cerro los ojos esperando la inconciencia.

(Febrix) Había llegado realmente tarde, había estado dando vueltas por el colegio como un verdadero fantasma, no lo soportaba, no era capaz de hacerlo, los ojos le dolían de tan hinchados que debía después de llorar tanto, y a sus pies iba dejando unas gotas de sangre ante la pura rabia que sentía. Sus manos estaban llena de cortes que se había hecho con sus propias uñas, esto no la iba a ayudar, pero el dolor le hizo amortiguar lo mal y lo miserable que se sentía hasta ahora, por lo menos era algo, aunque una idea le recorría la cabeza y no quería pensar en ella. La ley de la equivalencia, un dolor hecho por si mismo puede amortiguar otro dolor no hecho por uno. Cuando ya iban a ser las 4 de la mañana, alguien le ronroneo en la esquina del pasillo, la gatita, Sombras, fue hasta ella, como buscándole. No sabía que pensar ya, así que se marcho a la habitación.

**Jueves 4 de Octubre**

Era realmente temprano cuando la primera lechuza llegó a su ventana, por eso de las 6 de la mañana. Extraño, ya que debería de llegar a la hora desayuno o almuerzo. Pero luego capto quien había sido.

Una carta con una escritura aristocrática inclinada hacía la izquierda.

Una lechuza internacional. De Alemania.

" _Querida Febrix:_

_Feliz cumpleaños y mayoría de edad. _

_Esperamos que con esto hayas madurado bastante y pensaras tus posibilidades sobre lo que venimos aconsejándote desde hace años_ (que se fuera con ellos y que abandonara a su padre, ya que allí, en Inglaterra no tendría ningún modo de salir profesionalmente, el pequeño inconveniente, en Alemania, la caza de licántropos ya existía) _Esperamos que lo pienses una vez más. Tu tío Enric y primos Anet y Cleo_ (gemelos) _y Ernan_ (mayor) _os mandan saludos_ (mentira, a su tío lo conoció el día siguiente de la muerte de su madre, a sus primos nunca) _Y esperan que tomes una decisión luego _(seguramente para matarle), _aquí sabes que estas bajo la protección de la familia Ielf_ (Gran y famosa familia Alemana, es como un Malfoy o Black aquí) _sabemos que tu padre_ (aquí la letra parecía más cargada que antes, sus abuelos no toleraban a su padre) _te ha enviado a un tipo de Internado, creo que es lo más inútil que ha hecho- sin el animo de ofender-_ (seguro que no?) _tu debes estar con gente que te entienda, que te quiera y que te ayude, no con meras insinuaciones de magos de segunda, eres especial_ (obvio, era la mayor de los primos, o sea debía seguir con el imperio Ielf) _tu abuelo os a mandado a hacer un regalo muy especial que esperamos de corazón que lo utilices, es un TII (_Para traducir: Trasladador Internacional Ilícito) _te puede llevar a cualquier país sin necesidad de dar a relucir tu llegada al ministerio correspondiente. Esperamos que te vengas a dar una vuelta, te echamos de menos y queremos ver como estas. Eres nuestra nieta y eres una Ielf, eres fuerte, pero te queremos mucho... _

_Tu tío te manda otro regalito_

_Te queremos_

_Tus abuelos. Cleopitra y Amado Ielf_

En ese momento vio la caja que había traído una extraña lechuza que ya se había marchado. Era una caja que podía haber estado hecha de terciopelo verde con un moño azul marino. Adentro venía el TII, era un reloj de bolsillo, pero en vez de horas salía un mapamundi. Era muy bonito y debería valer un montón. Lo guardo con cuidado. A el otro lado de la caja había otra caja, y en ella cuando la abrió, casi se le desboca el corazón de sorpresa y de rabia por una parte. Había una fotos, en ella salía su madre cuando niña, su hermana y su hermano mayor. Su tía, la cual no conocía, había desaparecido tres años antes de que su madre muriera, nadie, nadie sabía su paradero, si estaba muerta o viva era una completa sorpresa. Se había esfumado de un día para otro. Y su tío un hombre guapo a esa edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules- todo un mago, como era de costumbre en el mundo mágico, ningún hermano se parecía ni en cabello ni postura- salía con sus hermanas más jóvenes una en cada lado. Pero lo que le había hecho enojar, era el papel del lado, era un "cheque" por así decirlo, un cheque con 10.000 galeones. "_solo una pequeña parte de lo que te pertenece"_. No podía negar que no quedara atolondrada pero era como una burla. Por lo que agarro ese pergamino y lo guardo. Si bien, algún día lo ocuparía, pero no ahora.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama, mientras miraba el TII, era muy bonito y en la parte de atrás salía una grabación FII, eso sería un Febrix Ixsabel Ielf, borrando de toda conciencia humana su apellido paterno. Sus abuelos y padre se habían llevado realmente mal desde siempre.

Una de las cosas del porque:

Le habían culpado a él de que su madre se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra y no hubiera deseado volver a Alemania con su familia.

A él de que fueran una familia tan poco adinerada como usualmente su madre jamás había estado.

A él de haber corrompido a su madre y de que esa "impura" y ridícula relación hubiera salido ella.

De lo enferma que se hubiera puesto su madre el tiempo que estuvo en cinta.

A él de que su madre no quisiera tener contacto con ellos y que el día en que ella había nacido se había negado a atenderlos.

A poco menos le culpaban a él de que estuviera 9 años sin conexión con ellos a excepción de su hermana que luego desapareció.

Y para rematar y esta vez si le achuntaron: a la muerte de su madre. Bueno solo una parte, ella jamás lo culparía y ellos mucho menos tienen el derecho de eso.

Ella había conocido a su tío y abuelos el día siguiente después la muerte de su madre, la verdad no había estado en ella en aquella conversación, pero había logrado escuchar un fuerte enfrentamiento en que se la querían llevar, alejarle de su padre y éste se había enfrentado a poco menos que con uñas y dientes a que nadie le iba a separar de ella. Y así fue, gracias a lo que recordaba la llegada de Albus... ese era un recuerdo que no había mantenido en ella, solo ahora se vino a acordar, conocía a Albus de mucho antes, si lo conocía desde... desde siempre.

Se recostó nuevamente mientras dejaba el reloj de lado. El cansancio volvió a ella en el momento en que se quedaba nuevamente dormida.

(Harry) Venía de vuelta de las mazmorras. La poción en un bolsillo y el regalo de Febrix en sus manos mientras las miraba con un gusano en el estomago, esperaba que le gustaran, encontraba que estaban muy bonitos, ¿Pero? ¿Y si no le agradaban?. Había mandado a hacer dos mitones rojos oscuros que podía pasar a ser negros, en las palma ¡Y aunque sean cursis! Hasta a él le mataron su lado tierno. Habían dos lobitos en tipo chibi que miraban una luna juntos. Los encontraba realmente encantadores, y en realidad si habían matado su lado tierno. Esperaba que le gustaran, en fin... los podría encontrar ridículos después de todo.

Iba a girar en el pasillo siguiente cuando un ruido a pisadas hizo que se detuviera, giro un poco la cabeza por el pasillo siguiente y vio algo de lo más raro, era Malfoy, un Malfoy completamente frustrado a su saber ya que su cara lo mostraba. Salía de la biblioteca, cerrándole con un conjuro se marcho por el pasillo contrario. ¿Qué haría Malfoy en la biblioteca tan temprano? Sabía que era buen alumno, pero no del tipo del que se levantaba a las tantas horas a hacer sus deberes ¿Qué andaría haciendo?. Se pregunto a lo que le observaba girar y perderse. En fin lo ultimo que quería ahora era un enfrentamiento con este, así que tomo su rumbo nuevamente.

(Febrix) No se quería mover, el mundo le daba vueltas. Debía bajar para recibir su poción mata-lobos, por lo menos así se sentiría mejor. Le dolían los ojos y las manos, vio los montones de papeles que aun estaban al lado de la cama y recordó el regalo de sus abuelos, este destellaba con los primeros halos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Las cicatrices de las manos por primera vez no se cerraron con normalidad, aun había rastro de sangre que debió de haberse abierto durante la noche.

Sombras regaloneaba en la cama cuando volvió del baño con unas vendas improvisadas. El mundo le daba vueltas y su cara no era la mejor, los ojos hinchados, pálida más de lo normal y feas ojeras que eran muy visibles. Excelente Cumpleaños.

Y allí estaba cuando bajo, sentado girando la poción con la vista en la lejanía, al parecer ni siquiera percatándose de su presencia, fue por su lado tan callada como podía y le quito la poción por la espalda este dio un salto y se levanto de golpe.

-. ¡Hol... - se le quedo mirando con la misma cara que ella sabia que le pondrían- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, ella abrió la poción y se la tomo de un trago

-. He estado peor- murmuro sintiendo que los efectos en si, solo aplacaron el malestar de los días del plenilunio, pero en si estaba mal emocionalmente, por así decirlo

-. ¿Qué te paso en las manos?

La chica le miro y se sentó en el sofá y se quito las vendas para mostrarle las manos

-. ¿Qué crees?- pregunto sin rencor, sin odio. Sonaba mas bien como un hilo de voz angustiado

-. Yo, lo siento. No quería ayer comportarme así yo se que no debo meterme en tus problemas, pero que Malfoy- a ella le dio escalofrió ante el nombramiento- bueno la pelea que tuvimos hace unos días no me fiaba

-. Y no debiste, pero eso no es problema tuyo. El tenia algo que me pertenecía, en fin, por lo menos ya sabes que fue la "otra". **(NA: suena como novela de mala trama)**

Se levanto para marcharse a su habitación, cuando el hizo un movimiento un tanto atolondrado y su nombre salió mas bien en un alo de ello. Se giro en el momento en que este miraba algo entre sus manos y se lo tendió. Levanto sus manos para tomar lo que le pasaba

-. Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo y sonrió algo cohibido.

Ella tragó con dificultad en el momento en que tomaba entre sus manos los dos mitones y miraba conmocionada los grabados de ellos. Se le achico el corazón de pura ternura. Y luego le miro sorprendida

-. ¿Cómo sabía que hoy...- pregunto. Él se llevó una mano a el pelo y se lo alboroto como disculpa

-. Lo supe de casualidad- contesto luego miro el regalo que le acaba de dar y se sonrojo- yo no sabia quedarte y bueno... se que es ri...- empezó a titubear

-. Gracias- le corto. Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora y a ella se le quito un peso del pecho y se giro para irse.

(Fenrice) A tras suyo iban la pareja Malfoy, Nott y Goyle padre. Ese era el grupo que había elegido para que le acompañaran a visitar a el tan apreciado Fenrir Greyback. Sabía de sobra que no era bueno que fuera solo, después de todo era vampiro y el hecho de que esos eran hombres-lobos renegados de los suyos no lo hacía menos peligroso ni mucho menos agradables. Fenrir debía de tener un grupo que lo ayudara y eso era mucho más peligroso, no es que no se pudiera defender pero debía llevarlos vivos ante Tom, o si no era por nada.

Estos habían sido avistado en los suburbios de un Londres _muggle_, se veían retraídamente como vagos e inmigrantes que robaban para sobrevivir, la mitad de ellos era en busca de carne fresca para transformarlos en nuevos ellos. Más de la mitad de sus transformados le odiaban y debían ser de los que escapan de la sociedad ocultándose en lugares como la tan conocida comarca, la otra pequeña parte se vengaban junto a él o morían en el proceso.

Llevaba a espada en una mano por si acaso, mientras los demás solo de ellos escuchaba las capas arrastrando y sus respiraciones un poco más aceleradas. Iban por un largo callejón donde la luz del amanecer aun no se llevaba los malos olores de la humedad.

-. ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí, Fenrice?- pregunto Lucius con una voz asqueada por el lugar donde andaba metido

-. Es aquí donde lo han visto, yo no conozco vuestras amistades

-. No es nuestra amistades- gruño Narcisa

-. Como quieras...

Un olor, un gruñido y luego varios pasos le hicieron detenerse de golpe. Al final del callejón donde habían varios autos en pésimas condiciones vieron a un buen grupo de sujetos mirándoles directamente a él con malos y ansiosos ojos sádicos. Clavo los ojos en los 11 individuos que ya hacían allí, la mitad de ellos de rostros taciturnos, sin compasión alguna que mostrar, un sadismo patentado en cada gesto. Una risa jocosa le hizo virar la vista a ese sujeto.

Era alto y fornido, de cabello castaño tan sucio y grasoso que brillaba en las penumbras, la cara estaba llena de feas cicatrices, y sus ojos mostraban la sangre que jamás se vio mostrado a tener piedad. Llevaba una fea y rota capa remedada más veces de la que era capaz de soportar y expedía un olor a sangre descompuesta, a cadáver. Este se movía pesadamente, había luna llena en dos días, su malestar era visible.

-. ¿Qué hace tan suculento manjar por estos lugares?- su voz era exactamente un jadeo ronco y agresivo

-. Somos nosotros Fenrir- salió Malfoy. El sujeto levanto una ceja notándose burlonamente sorprendido

-. Malfoy, mis queridos caseros- sonrió y se acerco mucho más- ¿Me habéis traído una hermosa presa vampira? O solo venís de pasos- se escucho un jadeo general de la parte de atrás. Los otros ya se habían puesto de pie para recibir alguna orden

-. El señor tenebroso os llama a sus filas- dijo él saliendo adelante. El olor le hizo entrar en cierto estado fuera de si, como el que había caído el día anterior con la chica. NO! No era bueno recordarla ahora...

-. ¿El señor tenebroso? Ya se hacía raro que no hubiera mandado un comité para la invitación... ¿Y cuales son sus peticiones?¿Y porque me habla un chupa-sangre, como si fuéramos conocidos?

-. Soy aliado- dijo él- el señor pide vuestros servicios a cambios de presas vivas

-. ¿Niños?- pregunto con una nota ansiosa

-. Más bien, licántropos de la comarca de William- al sujeto le brillaron los ojos con malicia

-. ¿De la comarca de William?¿Y eso? Ya lo habéis encontrado

-. Estamos en eso...

-. ¿Aun no?...mmm- gruño- ¿Qué otras alternativas tenemos?

-. Enemigos- contesto

-. ¿Y seriamos aliados de seres como tu?

-. Si

-. ¿Con algún bono de vuestra sangre?

-. No lo estoy seguro, pero se hará lo que pueda

-. Esta bien, pero queremos niños hasta que no tengamos a los licántropos de William, el maldito me debe más de una, me encantara destripar a uno de los suyos...

A él le cruzo un zumbido por la espina en el momento en que la imagen paso por su cabeza, el sol ya alumbraba un poco el lugar, ya era hora de irse. Lo había logrado.

(Febrix) Le sonaba el estomago de ya un hambre monumental, así que no demoro en bajar. Se había puesto los mitones que le cayeron a la medida. Cuando bajaba las escaleras a el Gran Comedor, no pudo no sonreír al verlos, eran agradables y a sus heridas le sentaron bastante bien. Aun así estaba algo preocupada porque no se habían curado con lo rápido que lo hacían siempre, pero en fin. En las mesas no habían casi nadie, más que algunos solitarios alumnos de Huppelpluf por lo que fue hasta un lugar dando la espalda a las demás y no se aminoro en comer las tostadas como una posesa. El gusanillo se calmo en el momento y jadeo para adentro aliviada, había pasado un día completo sin comer, esto, ahora era tan agradable. Dio un sorbo a su café, cuando sintió que una fuerte explosión llegó a su lado, una taza exploto y varios fragmentos le saltaron en la cara, en el momento en que caía de espalda y sentía alguien correr hacía ella. El mareo no le ayudo a ser un poco más hábil.

-. Maldita cobarde, P! No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio- gritaba alguien mientras venía a toda velocidad hacía ella, busco con el tacto su varita y apunto en el momento en que esta saltaba de sus manos. Hay recién logro reconocerla, era Pansy Parkinson- te la veras!

**-. Expelliarmus!**

**-. ****Incarcerus!- **dos voces más se unieron en el momento en que lograba enfocar y veía a Amy y Hermione corriendo hacía ella, mientras Pansy enviaba un grito de profundo enojo al caer amarrada

-. Malditas...!

**-. Silencius!- **el hechizo salió de la boca de Amy en el momento en que le ayudaba a pararse.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se percato que esta vez si sus heridas se cerraron rápidamente, solo atisbos quedaron de sangre.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Amy en una voz que le sonó a más cariñosa de lo normal

-. Sí

-. ¿Qué paso aquí?¿Por qué la señorita Parkinson esta amarrada?- pregunto una voz silbante desde atrás, la voz de ese querido profesor de pociones

-. Nosotras...

-. Ella a atacado a Febrix, profesor, no puede hacer nada hay alumnos que vieron lo que paso- salió Hermione dando la cara al cetrino profesor, este le miro como si pudiera matarle con la mirada

-. ¿Y de seguro la señorita Ielf no ha sido capaz de protegerse?- pregunto mirándole con una clara nota acusadora. Ella no le hizo caso y se quito con una manga los restos de sangre de la cara

-. Me ha tomado por sorpresa- susurro luego

-. Bien, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y usted vaya a lavarse

-. ¿5...

-. Shh, Amy- le corto Hermione.

Ella no se hizo de esperar tomo sus cosas y se marcho por la puerta, esta vez seguida de las dos muchachas

-. Yo, Febrix...- comenzó Amy. Ella no le hizo caso, el día anterior le había evitado todo el día ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella ahora?

Entro en el primer baño que había por ahí y fue hasta el lavamanos para limpiarse la cara. La idea le pego por un segundo, pero hizo como si no le importara, ¿Y si Amy estaba interesada en saber porque sus heridas habían sanado tan rápido? Oculto la cara más de lo normal en sus manos.

-. Gracias por su ayuda

-. Nosotras Febrix, tienes que entender nos tomo por sorpresa lo de ayer, no, no te encontramos luego para hablar con tigo

-. No me tienen que explicar nada- le cortó y se volvió a limpiar la cara- no deben porque

-. Somos tus amigas y no...

-. Pues no lo sean- les corto ella, no de mala forma. Pero la idea de tener amigos no le era sustancial ahora que debía luchar y poner en peligro a personas- tan solo no lo sean- mientras se giraba y las enfrentaba, esta vez Amy la encaro

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto. Ella se quedo muda unos segundos

-. Digamos que estoy metida en varios problemas- vio como Hermione hacía un gesto medio raro

-. Pues te ayudaremos

-. No

-. Eso hacen las amigas y eso voy a hacer yo, aunque no quieras. Tu me salvaste de ese mortifagos, yo quiero pagarte y lo haré como sea

-. No sabes en lo peligroso que es estar de mi lado Amy, tan solo no lo hagas

-. No te haré caso- se cruzo se brazos como una niña pequeña.

Ella sintió una agradable sensación de cariño hacía la chica, mientras salía del baño vio como Hermione sonreía de par a par...

**Dejad reviews!!! **

**Si me entero que alguna conspiradora esta leyendo esto...la mato! Asi que si quiere seguir con mis amenazas al dia pero no cumplidas, espero que mantenga su boca cerrada... **


	18. Más de una aclaración

NA: capitulo mas bien aclaratorio, conversaciones y un harto Remus (me encanta, y ¿a quien no) eso… DEJAD REVIEWS please… por fis…

**Capítulo 18: **_**"Más de una aclaración"**_

(Febrix) Estaba con el corazón a mil caminaba de un lado a otro, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y le habían mandado a llamar al despacho del director lo que significaba que este estaba allí a no más de los 3 metros y aun no podía estar con el. Había tenido un día bastante agradable después de todo, aunque se gano aun más intensas miradas asesinas de la chica de Slytherin. Pero en fin.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que lo veía ahí. Sintió tal alegría al verlo que su cuerpo no se quiso mover y sus ojos se arrasaron en lagrimas al verlo sonriéndole.

(Remus) El hombre había estado mirando un lugar vació durante toda su explicación, y luego cuando le dio la idea de llevarse por el fin de semana a Febrix levanto la vista y asintió

-. Esta bien puede ir mañana y quedarse, ¿Tu vendrás a buscarle?

-. Sí- aceptó agradecido

El director le había recibido hacía un par de minutos. Su mirada le había quemado desde el momento en que puso un pie en el despacho, era ahora el portado de un hechizo Fidelius, había una barrera más poderosa que la Oclumancia la que protegía sus pensamientos lo que le hacía extrañamente poco vulnerable a la Legeremancia del director. Escuchaba unos pasos lentos al otro lado de la puerta y sabía que era su hija caminando de un lado a otro esperando verle, sentía el corazón saltarle en el pecho, acelerado por verla otra vez, hacía un mes que no tenía contacto con ella, hacía un mes que no le veía ni le daba un beso, eso le mataba la tranquilidad y el alma estar tan lejos de la persona que más quería en el mundo, había pasado un mes ya habían rotos un record de no verse.

-. Bien, tengo un cita en Hogsmeade, creo que con ese tiempo tendrán para charlar- mientras se levantaba. El le siguió.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que la veía allí. Tan alta como siempre, sus rasgos parecían haberse afinado un tanto más y su cabello había crecido por lo menos unos centímetros, su cara estaba pálida y parecía haber estado cargando consigo una enfermedad durante demasiado tiempo que la mataba de a poco, pero cuando su cara se transformo en una mueca que ya no soportaba las lagrimas y pronto la tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, él no aguanto su miedo y sus preocupaciones. Pero ya había pasado muchas penas para llorar, sus ojos se nublaron por lo mal que debía estarlo pasando, por todo lo que se le vino encima de tan de repente, ¿Había hecho mal de padre? la había ocultado, la había sobreprotegido y solo cuando había querido darle un poco más de libertad caía bajo las amenazas de una nueva guerra ¿Había sido buen padre? No lo creía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta el momento solo ayudarle moralmente, con su presencia tan poco le servía estaban a miles de kilómetros, ¿Cómo le podía ayudar?. Sintió que esta se estrechaba más en él, buscando con su cara una protección más onda en su pecho tratando de ocultarse de todo lo que se le había venido encima. Él bajO la vista y se la pegó en el cabello, estrechándole con fuerza.

Pasaron uno segundos en esa misma posición, la chica había dejado de llorar pero aun se estrechaba a él como si se fuera a esfumar en el primer instante. Él se retiró un poco

-. Feliz cumpleaños- susurro y le corrió unas mechas de la cara que se le habían pegado. Los ojos dorados de ella destellaron de felicidad más por tenerlo ahí que por otra cosa

-. Gracias- musito. Él le dio un beso en la frente y la libero por completo

-. Te traje un regalo

Le sonrió. Había sido un obsequio de lo más raro, no lo había robado ni mucho menos, pero desde la mañana que esa pequeña hada no le había dejado de seguir, por lo que le pregunto a William si podía llevársela a Febrix, este se marcho por unos minutos y al volver le dijo que si. Seguramente manteniendo una comunicación especial con el hada mayor que les ayudaba a ellos en eso de las transformaciones. Le había ofrecido el frasco y esta sin nada mas por el estilo se metió dentro. Si una miraba bien de cerca era una figurita humana sin saber realmente de que sexo posible podía ser, sus ojos eran dos cuencas blancas y su ser completo expandía esa luz amarillenta brillante y sus alas era de una tela media trasparentosa. Al girarse con esta el frasco de vidrio, vio que los ojos de su hija se iluminaban y al abrir el frasco el hada salió volando para llegar a sentarse al hombro de ella

-. ¿Qué...

-. No lo se, no reconozco su raza, pero su polvo anula ciertos dolores de las transformaciones

-. Gracias, espero que Sombras no se la coma- esta hizo un ruidito y movió las alas

Se le quedo observando unos mkmentos y sonrió con cariño. Y sabía que tenía que hablar con su hija de muchas cosas y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ella borro la sonrisa de su cara y luego le miro

-. ¿No lo sabía o no quisiste decírmelo?- pregunto haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza y mirando al hada. Su rostro tomo una expresión triste, sintió que su corazón se reprimía de dolor

-. No lo creía.- contesto sincero, esta le miro- tu madre me vivía insistiendo sobre la profecía, nunca le quise creer y le hice prometer que no hablaría de ello cuando naciste

(Febrix) Sentía que ya no podía más, miro a la hada, aquellos ojos blanco se giraron a ella y algo parecido a un asentimiento salió de esta

-. Pero ¿Sabias la historia?

-. Si, desde que llegue a Hogwarts, andaba...- carraspeo- mirando el sector prohibido cuando encontré el libro de D. Kamus allí lo leí

-. Pero esa leyenda no es...

-. ¿Verdadera? Claro que no, es solo una introducción a la verdadera, yo no logre continuarla ya que en ese tiempo James y Sirius andaban muy entrometidos en lo que sería mi vida personal

-. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- pregunto. Su padre le miro confundido- ¿Por qué dejaste que yo naciera?¿Por qué mi madre dejo que yo naciera si sabía o presentía lo que iba a pasar?- pregunto la voz rota de dolor. Si tan solo... si tan solo ella no hubiera nacido, no estaría metida en esto, no seria su responsabilidad, no seria nada suyo

-. Quiero que entiendas algo Fe- se acercó y le tomo los hombros- tu madre ni yo, jamás, repito: jamás nos arrepentimos de haberte tenido, tú eres lo más lindo que tengo y tu madre te amaba demasiado y estaba demasiado esmerada en tenerte como para que se le pasara por la cabeza dejarte...ir- en palabras sutiles. A ella se le hizo un nudo desagradable en la garganta- se que debes tener miedo con esto, cualquier persona lo tendría- eso a ella le crispo los nervios y negó más por inercia que por creérselo. ¿Miedo?¿Tenia miedo? Miedo... si tenía mucho miedo, le tenia miedo a morir- Fe- ella levanto la cara- el miedo no es malo

-. Te hace débil- contesto- yo no quiero ser débil

-. Y no lo eres, no eres débil. Nadie que saber darle un merecido a Sirius Black puede ser débil- la chica sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Cuando le gano a Sirius en un duelo

-. Quedo con el pelo morado como por una semana- recordó y sonrió

-. Momentos buenos. Lamento no haberte dicho sobre su...

-. ¿Ayudo a Harry?- pregunto cortándole, no podía, tan solo no podía escuchar ello de la boca de3su padre- siempre quiso eso, ayudarlo. Siempre hablaba de el, en realidad no paraba de hablar de Potter

-. Le salvó la vida, no hay mejor padrino que él

-. Me alegro- susurro recordando al hombre, luego sonrió- En realidad si me alegro.

-. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes de ir al ministerio?- la chica le miro con los ojos destellantes-que esperaba que tú y Harry fueran buenos amigos y se cuidaran entre si- eso si la conmociono y se tragó su llanto para sonreírle nuevamente. Se lo cumpliría, por Sirius, se lo iba a cumplir

-. Lo intentare- contesto y respiro hondo para poder cambiar de tema

-. William me ha dicho que haz estado entrenando

-. Si, bueno eso... me toco un maestro un tanto bruto

-. ¿Bruto?¿Qué quieres decir?- mirada preocupada

-. En realidad es un neurótico paranoico con crisis de identidad

-. ¿No te cae bien?- pregunto sonriendo

-. Si, bueno, depende del día, de repente es todo simpático al otro día es todo una molestia, es bipolar confirmado- su padre sonrió- me ha enseñado a usar la espada, bueno, lo ha intentando

-. ¿Espada?¿Tienes una espada?- pregunto curioso

-. Si, bueno. En realidad- se sacó el mitón que llevaba vio que no le quedaran las cicatrices tan marcadas y le mostró el símbolo a su padre. A este se le cruzo cierto halo molesto- conste que yo no quería, apareció así como así, Harry tan bien lo tiene, según Wolfblood es un "medio de comunicación",- comillas con los dedos- en realidad no lo creo pero yo a ese ya no le alegó. Sirve para llamar a mi espada... por así decirlo

-. ¿Llamar a tu espada?- pregunto nuevamente de lo más curioso- ¿Cómo es eso?

-. Si, mira- la chica pareció de lo más feliz. Era como decirle de chiquita a tu padre que aprendiste a contar hasta diez. Se agacho hizo lo correspondiente y luego de un haz de luz apareció el mango, ella lo jaló- es muy bonita- tomándole horizontalmente y mostrándole a su padre. Cuando le vio a la cara este había palidecido- ¿Qué pasa?

-. Yo, esto... esta espada, ¿Dónde...?¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-. Me la entregó Wolfblood dijo que apareció ese día del ataque en Hosmeade, ¿Por qué?

-. Esta, estaba en la casa- ella se crispo

-. ¿En la casa?¿Dónde? nunca la vi

-. La teníamos guardada- contesto bastante cortante. Ella sintió que su padre le oculto algo- se la dio la hermana de Sam como regalo de cumpleaños

-. ¿En serio?- él asintió- pero... bueno, no se, esta acepta y retiene los golpes de la espada de Wolfblood y es bastante cómoda

-. Debo haberle confundido, no te preocupes, es hermosa- observando el mango que ya había visto antes y sonriendo ante la felicidad tan repentina de su hija

-. Me lo enseño ése- dejando que la espada se fundiera en el suelo su padre vio como este desaparecía con cierta mueca asombrada- ¿Te han hecho algo en ese lugar?- pregunto

-. ¿En la comarca? No, claro que no. Es un lugar sumamente agradable y si quieres mañana te llevare- eso a ella le tomo por sorpresa y le miro confundida- por el fin de semana

-. ¿A la comarca?¿Dónde viven licántropos?

-. Si, no conozco ninguna otra

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto seria. Estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba de aquellos que había tomado a su padre como método de manipulación y estaba de lo más segura que en el primer momento se los iba a sacar en cara

-. Para que te mentiría, bien ¿Qué me dices?

-. Yo... bueno- contesto y una sonrisa algo malvada se le paso por la cara, su padre no la alcanzo a ver ya que sacaba algo de dentro de su bolso.

-. Bien, William te mando esto- entregándole el paquete

-. ¿Y eso?

-. El te quiere conocer, bueno si por lo que e han dicho tu reconocimiento a dado ciertas esperanzas a la comarca.- miro el paquete con algo de aprensión- ve ábrelo

Ella le hizo caso. Busco la abertura y la tiro en el momento en que metía la mano dentro para sentir una tela muy suave rozando sus dedos, la saco en el momento en que esta se desenrollo en sus manos. Era una capa, una hermosa capa de terciopelo que tomaba unos colores azul marino y negro al recibir los hazes de luces del despacho. Tenia una brecha en forma de lobo pero irradiaba una extraña sensación, muy liviana y se veía resiStente. Cayo un papel del paquete, su padre le recogió y se la entrego

"Se que te va a servir, es una capa creada hacía siglos, pruébatela y sabrás sus efectos"

-. Me dice que la pruebe- murmuro a su padre, este le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera. La pequeña hada voló alrededor de ella

La giro sobre si y la abrocho. No sintió nada, absolutamente nada pero su padre le miro extraño

-. ¿Sientes algo?- pregunto curioso y sonrió, una chispa maravillada había en sus ojos

-. No, ¿Qué pasa?

-. ¿No sientes nada?- volvió a preguntar

-. No- rió- ¿Qué debo sentir? Me estas poniendo nerviosa- le contesto y se la saco, la miro de un lado a otro

-. Venga, pasa- le pidió y este se la puso por encima. Ella lo sintió de un momento a otro, la esencia, el hecho de que el que estuviera allí había sido suprimido, su olor no era nada, y si hubiera cerrado los ojos hubiera jurado que estaba sola en la habitación. En el momento en que se la quito el olor y su esencia hicieron presencia nuevamente- suprime el olor

-. wuau!- no pudo dejar de no sentir que tenia en sus manos una capa realmente impactante- ¿Me la ha dado?

-. Creo que si- le sonrió cariñoso.

Pasaron unos momentos hablando de nada que no fuera de lo común, su padre le pregunto por los estudios y ella sin amagarse le contó sobre sus notas y el par de ceros que llevaba en pociones, lo bueno de tener otras notas bastantes suficientes era que no le influía demasiada en el su promedio general. Y por cierta manera sintió que su padre no podía decirle nada ya que ahora tenia mucha presión en ella.

Y llegó el momento de hacer lo que necesitaba y que le había estado comiendo todo el sentido común desde el día anterior

-. Papá- la chica apretó las manos en la capa y no logró ver la cara sorprendida de su padre ya que usualmente ella le llamaba padre- ¿Por qué no colocaste seguridad a la casa?, ¿Sabías desde antes que no volveríamos?

(Remus) Sintió que el corazón le saltaba tan alto que su hija le podría sentir de lo mejor. Había sido un hecho en que el primer momento en que tuviera la oportunidad de sacar a su hija de allí lo haría. El director le había pedido que por la seguridad de lo integrantes de la Orden y el hecho de que dejara a su hija sola debía llevársela de la casa, y el no menos rumor de que los antiguos cazadores estaban volviendo a sus movimientos lo tenían con los pelos de punta. Pero lo que le desconcertó fuera que su hija lo supiera, eso le nublo por completo el habla, pasaron unos momentos en silencio cuando logró hablar su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal

-. Nuestra casa ya era muy peligrosa, Fe. Los cazadores nos pudieron haber dejado pero volverían especialmente si estaba el rumor de la caza de licántropos como un estado vigente y no podía dejarle con seguridad si queríamos volver para sacar las cosas, una casa con hechizo sería más brutalmente destruida si solo tuviera algunos hechizos de seguridad contra los muggles. ¿Cómo supiste que la casa ha estado abierta?

La vio, y sintió tanto sus efectos en sus palabras que repentinamente recordó que su hija había estado perdida un par de días bajo las manos del vampiro, eso lo había llevado tanto a su subconsciente que ahora exploto con miedo... mejor dicho terror al saber que su hija no hubiera sido tocada por ese sujeto, porque si era así, estaba seguro que él mismo mataría a ese ser. Al ver que esta no contestaba y que repentinamente su piel se había erizado como medio de protección su sangre se heló

-. ¿Ha vuelto?- pregunto suavemente. Ella le miro, aunque sus ojos no desprendían el miedo que supuestamente debía tener, mostraban una incertidumbre que ni ella entendía

-. Sí, ha entrado a casa y había sacado los camafeos de mamá- contesto. A él ahora que casi se le para el corazón. Los camafeos, los camafens de Sam había sido una de las tantas cosas que había dejado bajo una seguridad digna. ¿Cómo que la había sacado?

-. ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto rápidamente, dando un paso para llegar a ella he inspeccionarle con la mirada casi como por escáner

-. N-no nada- contesto no sabía si se había puesto nerviosa por la preguNta o por la forma tan abordarte que le había tomado- nada- contesto luego

-. Los vampiros son seres sumamente poco fiables, Fe. Por favor solo, solo intenta mantenerte sana, y si vuelve o por cualquier cosa, ya sabes crear un patronus puedes mandar por ayuda en menos de lo que crees- tomándole una de las mechas y poniéndosela detrás de la oreja- no andes sola, ¿Si?- ella asintió.

Ambos sintieron el ruido de la escalera moverse, y luego alguien golpear la puerta. Él dejo escapar un suave "adelante" en el momento en que entraba el director como una apacible sonrisa viendo a la pareja.

-. ¿Interrumpo?- pregunto mientras se quedaba en la puerta

-. No, Albus ya hemos hablado- contesto con una sonrisa afable, mientras su mirada iba a su hija, esta miro al hada que estaba en su hombro y sus rasgos mostraban una extraña aura tras la conversación. Su hija ocultaba algo, eso era obvio, tal vez algo con el vampiro, tal vez este si le hizo algo. ¿Pero?... no se veía mal. ¿qué había pasado?

(Febrix) Se sentía mal por mentirle a su padre, pero después de todo lo que menos quería era preocuparlo por algo que ya había tomado por su propia seguridad, al fin y al cabo, ahora era vulnerable a muchas cosas. En especial a ese vampiro lujurioso. Pero en fin.

-. ¿Permite hadas en el colegio?- pregunto de repente mientras el director se sentaba. Sus ojos escudriñaron los de ella y una sonrisa floja apareció allí

-. Sí, no hay problema- contesto

-. Hija, mañana vendré por ti ¿Bien?- ella asintió. Se abrazo a su padre y este le dio un beso más largo en su frente en el momento en que le hacía entrega de una pequeña bolsita hlena de chocolate.

El hecho de que tuviera chocolate en la comarca le dejo un poco confundida pero él le sonrió. Se despidió suavemente y se coló por la puerta mientras el hada volaba a su lado.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, poco alumnos se veía y las miradas de alguno le seguía al ver aquel resplandor dorado volando por su lado, Harry y los demás debía estar en el comedor. Llegó a la sala común cuando observo la escalera que llevaba a la pieza de las chica un destello de ropa se perdió. Algunas miradas se levantaron de su libros cuando paso con paso silencioso y sombrío a su habitación, quería pensar un rato, comer un poco de chocolate y hacer desaparecer ese extraño desasosiego que le hacía digerir su partida mañana.

Pudo haber esperado muchas cosas en su habitación – y hasta su mente paso a cierto grado en que el vampiro estaba involucrado- pero jamás ello. Primero muchos colores saltando por su lado, luego rostros conocidos que en esos momentos no reconoció y luego un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" que casi la dejo sorda. Miro atontada tratando de asimilar información, cuando una joven se le tiro encima

-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Febrix!- salto Amy mientras ella aun aturdida veía a todos los de allí.

Harry estaba más atrás, rojo como un tomate, a su lado estaba Ron quien sonreía más cordial y Neville sonriendo con una rana en sus manos. En su cama pero mirándole sin mala cara estaba Elen, y más adelante, Hermione, Ginny y los otros dos chico, Taylor y Andrus, quien tenían entre sus manos un montón de cosas que saltaban de sus manos y estallaban en colores.

-. ¿Qué?¿Cómo...?- y su mirada paso a Harry quien no le correspondió su rojo intenso se alumbro mucho más. Sintió una cierta nota de haber sido vendida

-. Yo no...- comenzó Potter viendo que la mirada ciertamente acusadora iba a él.- no quise...

-. Se lo sonsacamos el otro día- defendió Hermione. El chico con gafas le bajo la mirada.

Su pequeña hada entro en ese momento ya que se había quedado rezagada ante tal griterío. Elen se levanto en el acto y los demás chicos miraron al ser con clara admiración. El hada se sentó nuevamente en su hombro mientras entraba en la hbitación y cerraba la puerta.

-. ¿Quién?

-. Mi padre me la trajo de regalo-. Murmuro como todo. Y fue a su cama, más allí se quedo pegada de golpe.

Se le pudo haber caído la baba en el acto, porque no era poca cosa la que había sobre su cama. Habían una pequeña torta, no muy grande pero suculenta era decir poco bañada en chocolate y cerezas, a su lado habían un par de regalos más. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando giro el rostro y ellos seguían allí, sonriendo. Pareciendo tan irreal que hacía tan solo un año había pasado su cumpleaños con su padre, sola en su casa, con una pequeña carta de Sirius y nada más. Y ahora, todo ello. En el momento salto su Sombras a la cama y sus ojos se formaron medio asesinos mirando al hada quien voló con un pequeño gritillo.

-. Sombras compórtate- susurro tratando de que su voz no sonara acongojada

-. Hemos traído Cerveza de mantequilla- grito Taylor y le saltó a un lado. Mientras Amy levantaba la torta

-. Yo partiré esto, no te preocupes el pedazo más grande va para ti- se giro aun un poco espeluznada por todo esto y luego se relajo mientras suspiro profundo y sonrió suavemente. Tontos...

Nahrir, así se llamaba su nueva mascota gracias al variable vocabulario de Taylor y Hermione quien se enfrascaron en una pelea de dioses griegos, al fin solo deshicieron un nombre bonito y original. El Hada la cual junto a Sombras se habían tomado como acto personal quien se arrullaba más a su lado. Había pasado una tarde reconfortable después de todo. El regalo de William lo había resguardado en su baúl, Hermione le había dado un regalo, algo que ella no esperaba pero le tomo gratamente de sorpresa, un libro, "me costo demasiado, pero no de manera de dinero si no de recordar donde lo había visto, en una antigua librería muggle cerca de mi casa, es un libro que me pareció conocido, se trata sobre formar de extermino vampiro, pero están en latín, tu tienes un pequeño apéndice de ese idioma, ¿Cierto? De seguro no tienes problemas" un libro que le aclaro más de una duda y se lo agradecía a la chica. Luego los regalos de Amy fueron más y más tabletas de chocolate, y la de Tay y Andrus fue una pluma _vuela-pluma_, más de eso los otros tan bien fueron cosas sin tanta importancia. Cuando tuvo tiempo de hablar con Harry le dijo que mañana se iría a la Comarca y que _–en este momento se puso roja y miro hacía otro lado-_ cualquier cosa que no dudara en llamarle, después de todo él era su protegido. Harry le había sonreído, pero no una sonrisa sardónica más bien una encariñada. Le agradeció que no digiera nada y solo asintiera.

(Fenrice)Y allí estaba de nuevo, algo aburrido y por solo apariencias pareciendo meramente entretenido. Apoyado en una esquina, viendo como su padre con su respectivos consortes a su lado miraban con un mal disimulado odio a Fenrir y compañía. Enfrente de ellos estaba Voldemort con su respectiva sonrisa.

-. No creo que ni yo, ni nadie de mi respectiva estirpe este de acuerdo en que seres tan bajos como ellos estén de nuestro lado- recalco su padre mientras la sonrisa de Voldemort se agrando mucho más. Mientras él miraba aun así dispuesto a intervenir si los hombres-lobo se alteraba

-. ¿Seres tan bajo?- gruño Fenrir mientras su dientes amarillos eran mucho más visibles- por lo menos, si hablas de bajo debe ser porque tu eres muy alto ¿No, muertito?- gruño mientras los suyos sonreían. El gesto de Febreric fue solemne pero pendiente de cada silaba depositaba por el licano- nosotros estamos como siempre de vuestro mandado, señor- murmuro hacía Voldemort- haremos cualquier cosa con tal de vuestro agrado y de nuestra recompensa

-. ¿Vuestra recompensa?- pregunto Voldemort y su sonrisa se enancho- solo si lo logran, claro esta. Vuestra recompensa será obvia y dispuesta si encuentran el lugar exacto donde moran los licanos bajo el mando de William, solo su lugar de reclutamiento, el ataque lo veré yo a cambio de ello sus presas serán cualquier muggle o mago que se les atraviese. Y Febreric, no quiero que sigas interrumpiendo mis mandados, mis aliados son tus aliados, espero que haya qtedado claro.

Sonrió interiormente al observar la cara de su padre. Algo así como orgullo roto mezclado con indignación. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tratara al "Gran Señor Vampiro" como uno más del montón y su protegido no se iba a almendrado por ello. Se levanto con clara advertencia hacía el vampiro mientrAs se giraba levemente a él.

-. Esta noche, me vas a acompañar, Fenrice.

-. Sí, señor- contesto dándole una leve reverencia

-. Acompañadme, Fenrir quiero mostrarte algunas cosas

-. Si...- gruño el licántropo mientras sonreía y con un jadeo lo seguía él y su estirpe

Miro a su padre, quien tenía sus ojos directamente puestos sobre él. Sin querer sonrió algo burlón, iba en dirección a la puerta cuando su padre habló. Los dos sujetos que iban con él desaparecieron como una ráfaga por la puerta abierta

-. ¿Por qué ya no visitas a tus queridas consortes?- pregunto. Él se quedó de piedra mientras se giraba para verle- Phoebe me a rebelado algunas cosas sobre ti- susurro su padre. Él se crispo- que te mantenías activamente en tus jueguitos y que no haz...

-. mantengo mi sexualidad bastante activa si es eso lo que quieres saber, pero ahora no he tenido tiempo para ello

-. ¿Muy ocupado?

-. Claro, debo hacer cosas im... interesante- continuo para así. Mientras recordaba que hoy era el cumpleaños de su querida niña

-. ¿Niña?- pregunto su padre en el momento en que él se crispaba tanto que dio un bote en el suelo- ¿Qué niña?

Por un momento creyó que había entrado en un mundo irreal, pero su padre no bromeaba, sus ojos tomaron cierto alo asesino cuando se percato de lo débil que tenía sus propias barreras contra la telepatía, telepatía que su padre estaba ocupando con él

-. ¡Deja eso!- gruño haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, poniéndose en sobre aviso. Y él sonrió

-. Dime querido hijo, quien es esa asquerosa niña de la que piensas tan cariñoso. ¿Te haz enamorado?¿De una humana?¿De una muggle?¿De una bruja?

-. Jo es de vuestro mínimo interés- consiguió darse vuelta para irse de allí. Cuando su padre con esa misma brisa y rapidez que caracterizaba a su raza llegó al lado de la puerta para cerrarla

-. De seguro vuestro querido "Señor"- eso lo dijo con burla- no tiene la menor idea de esto, de seguro- se miro las manos como interesado en una mínima molécula en ellas- algo así no esta bien ¿No es así?, el sujeto que tiene en sus manos el orgullo y las piezas para dar el paso vencedor en esta guerra esta enamorado

Esas malditas palabras se aglomeraban en su cabeza, "enamorado""enamorado"..., su padre lo estaba chantajeando, mostró los dientes claramente alterado. Y su padre no se quedo atrás, aun así lo hizo más normal, después de cientos de años ya manejando sus propios poderes era más natural

-. ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- pregunto alterado. Su mundo estaba a punto de entrar en las mismas tinieblas si su padre seguía no sabía realmente que iba a ser, pero el pensamiento de asesinarlo estaba golpeando fuerte sus sienes

-. No es difícil hijo, pero empecemos con algo suave, un par de fotos.- eso lo desencajo

-. ¿Qué?- claramente confundido. ¿Fotos? ¿Para que quería fotos?

-. Fotos, fotos mágica, el mundo quiere saber de la familia del ministro, tu eres mi familia, yo quiero que salgas en esa fotos

-. ¿Estas...?- mirada asesina de parte de su padre.- ¿Qué pretendes?¿Qué me descubran?

-. Quien te va a descubrir de que forma, Fenrice. Nadie te conoce, solo eres el hijo del ministro. Nadie sabe que realmente eres o que haces

-. Los licántropos...

-. Los licántropos ya lo saben, pero ¿Crees que van a hacer algo?. Yo estoy al paso de hacer la caza-licana una ley, ellos no van a hacer nada, ahora, no te muestres arrogante y ve a ver a tu... niña.

(Harry) Estaban en la típica noche en que solo entrenaban pasos lentos, cuando la vampira quería recordarle como eran los pasos básico ante el ataque de espada.

-. Febrix me dijo que mañana se la van a llevar a la comarca- murmuro mientras se movía hacía un lado y atestaba un golpe muy cerca de la pared

-. Si algo sabía- contesto la vampira desde la ventana pasando un libro un tanto aburrida

-. ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de hacer esto?

-. ¿Hacer que, Harry?- pregunto aun monótonamente

-. Esto, llevó practicando los mismos golpes, desde hacía un mes, no se, algo más... interesante

-. No te voy a enseñar nada interesante, hasta que no tengas completo control con esa espada, luego de esto, pasaremos a lA magia y campo de fuerzas, esta al igual que la varita es canalizador, pero piensa que el ataque de un expelliarmus con espada puede ser tan poderosos como cientos de estos si lo haces como una ráfaga, agotador eso si, pero ¡nada! que harás si no aprendes a manejar bien esa espada tuya- él bufo ante la monotonía que estaba llevando los últimos días

-. Estoy aburrido...- contesto bajando ya la espada completamente

-. Bueno, bien. – se levanto- ¿Qué quieres hacer?... – él abrió la boca-... a! Ya se. ¿Te gusta la caza?

-. ¿Caza?¿Animales?

-. No se, ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta cazar humano, o licántropos?- él le miro con cara de susto- claro que animales, sopenco- Contesto- vamos a cazar un par de arañas ¿Que tal? A muerte cercana en cada perímetro de esos arácnidos asquerosos

-. ¿Estas hablando en serio?

-. Bueno! Para que me dices que quieres hacer algo nuevo, si luego te entra la vena cobarde

-. Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Pero, ¿Los hijos de Aragog?

-. ¿Qué? La cosa tiene nombre, me da lo mismo. Pero bien, piensa positivo de una forma, los lobos que cuidan el perímetro cerca de donde Febrix va a entrenar no se pueden acerca allí porque las arañas le pueden atacar, matamos dos pájaro de un tiro

-. Esta-esta bien

La vampira sonrió, mientras sentía la sensación de ser trasportado.

(Fenrice) Iban ambos a un paso más bien rápido, estaba cayendo una pequeña llovizna, Voldemort parecía flotar por las baldosas del desierto pueblecito donde iban, para él, un paradero completamente extraño. Se arreglo la capa sintiendo un poco el frío que abrazo su cuello.

-. Quiero convencerlo a la buena, malo ya no me sirve, si se niega emasiado quiero que sea tu cena- murmuro de pronto Voldemort, si él no lo conociera ya bastante hubiera jurado que solo fue un susurro del viento- es un fabricante de objetos mágicos, prestigioso entre los suyos

-. ¿Para que le quieres?- pregunto al notar como de las comisuras de sus labios se formaba algo parecido a una sonrisa. Voldemort estaba ansioso, demasiado

-. Si nos ayuda a las buenas, tendremos armas, mejores que las varitas, armas que los vampiros podrán utilizar contra los licanos.

-. ¿Qué tipo de armas?¿Y las espadas?

-. Solo algunos, casi contado con los dedos de los tuyo saben utilizar espadas, han estado tanto tiempo envuelto en las costumbre aristocráticas de los muggles, como es gozar de cosas tan insignificante que no dudo que lo único que sepan sea descansar en islas paradisíacas- su voz sonó levemente rencorosa- la luparia es una planta muy difícil de tener, pero un veneno esquicio para los hombre-lobo

-. Veneno...-susurro sin querer en el momento en que el Lord se detenía.

La casa de un "prestigioso fabricante de objetos mágicos" era mucho de que desear, esa pequeña casa se podía estar cayendo a pedazos ahora mismo. miro por el refilón a el sujeto, este levanto la mano y las dos puerta se abrieron.

-. Empecemos...

(Harry) Se veía en apuros, en muchos en realidad. La profesora jamás le dijo que le iba a dejar solo mientras él intentaba defenderse de cientos de patas peludas que se le venían encima. Sin querer pensó en las tanta y repetidas pesadillas de Ron, ahora se sentía exactamente igual. Había visto a la vampira parada en una de las ramas más alta de lo árboles, observándole, mientras él corría y se defendía como podía. Sin querer se arrepentía por haberle dicho eso a la profesora.

Cuando había estado en segundo, las arañas en si, eran horrorosas y peludas, ahora, ahora había crecido el doble y él seguía siendo más pequeño en comparación. Pero después de haber "discutido" por estar haciendo lo mismo todas las noches, no se iba ir de ahí sin matar una o dos, o por lo menos salir de allí completo.

Dio un salto en su lugar, dando un bote contra el árbol, tomándole asqueado la cabeza a la araña y saltando sobre las patas peludas de una mientras se subía al lomo de esta y sin pensarlo dos veces le calvo la espada, mientras emitía un chillido horroroso y una sangre viscosa y verdusca le salto a la ropa. Se le dio una arcada, en el momento en otras patas le saltaron en cima, lo tiraron contra el árBol en el momento en que levantaba la espada y le enterraba esta entre las dos pinzas que tenia como boca que ya iban en toda la intención de tomarle la cabeza, esta vez fue bañado (literalmente) en la sangre, mientras lograba moverse sin que la asquerosa araña le cayera encima. Se levanto apesadumbrado, en el momento en que se quitaba la sangre de los ojos, vio horrorizado como a su alrededor estaba rodeado, rodeado de ciento de arañas. Se le heló la sangre. Haciendo puño corazón levanto la espada, pero no se espero lo continuo, ni por si acaso. Se escucho un ¡¿Aullido?! En el momento en que a lo lejos, vio como cientos de punto saltarines- _Ya que estaban bastante lejos- _iban atacando a las arañas, no alcanzo a ser nada cuando Anari la agarro de un hombro asqueada le hizo desaparecer. Para luego llegar a ese mismo lugar en el momento en que los lobos se giraban en el mismo momentos y se acercaban para rodearle, gruñiendo a la profesora quien no parecía mayormente molesta.

Las arañas que estaban por allí tiradas murieron rápidamente y las que quedaban se fueron retirando lentamente, captando que no era bueno seguir.

Una sombra apareció por entre los árboles, con la espada en la mano y con no muy buena cara. Wolfblood.

-. ¡¿Qué, diablos piensas?!- pregunto el hombre a la vampira quien levanto una ceja- ¿Por qué haz traído a Potter aquí?

-. No quiero detener tus delirios de nada, Wolfblood pero yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, y si yo entreno a Potter así, yo me encargo

-. ¡Lo haz metido en medio de un nido de arañas!- grito alterado. Los lobos se miraron entre ellos, y si él pudiera sentir lo que pensaban era ¿Miedo?- ¿Qué diablos piensas, maldita vampira?

Sintió un espinazo de preocupación. La vampira dio un paso al frente, y de sus manos apareció la espada que había visto casi a diario. Los lobos volvieron a gruñir, advertidos.

-. No me alteres, Wolfblood. Dijimos desde un principio que cada uno entrenaría a su propio pupilo como quisiera. Que tu no te hayas ganado la confianza ni el respeto de la tuya no es mi problema, pero con el mío no te metas

Eso fue golpe bajo. Wolfblood palideció y gruño mientras levantaba la espada dolido. La vampira hizo lo mismo. Pero esta vez él se atravesó.

-. En realidad yo se lo pedí- musito. Y la mirada asesina del lobo cambio a una de sorpresa, en sus ojos había respeto hacía él y eso le hizo sentirse levemente azorado

-. Tú lo... ¿En serio?

-. Se ha estado aburriendo con mis entrenamientos y deseo algo más... fuerte- burlo Anari

-. ¿En serio?

-. ¿Qué?¿Estas sordo?... que tt licántropa, no sea lo suficientemente estable para querer cosas más fuerte, no significa que el mío- él se sintió una cosa- no se desee superar como persona, además, yo que tú le pongo más atención a la niña, no tienes ni la menor idea en lo que se ha estado metiendo últimamente

-. ¡¿Qué intentas decir?!¿Qué no me preocupo de Febrix?- esta vez él no se movió pero la loba, y el lobo que se parecía a Sirius animago se le atravesaron en el momento adecuado

-. Señor...- comenzó Orion. El lobo mayor le miro al uno y luego al otro y asintió más tranquilo

-. Bien...- susurro y miro hacía la dirección del castillo- esta bien, vamos.

-. ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?- el hombre se giro- ni siquiera hiciste un intento para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños, que crees que espera ella.

Wolfblood le vio medio dolido y luego sin hacer otra cosa se marcho con todos los lobos por delante. Él se giro preocupado a la profesora que estaba detrás

-. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que le tome más atención a Febrix?- pregunto más que curioso, preocupado

-. Solo fue para asustarlo, Harry.- miró hacía el lugar donde se veían moverse, las arañas habían vuelto- venga ya, vamos.

(Fenrice) Respiro profundo cuando llego a la habitación de la licana, estaba todo en silencio solo se escuchaba el suave acompasar de las respiraciones de las tres. Camino hasta la cama de la chica y abrió levemente el dosel, tapando con su cuerpo los pequeños halos de la luz de la luna que querían infiltrarse a su cama, la chica dormía. Se quedo unos momentos mirándole, incApaz de creer que la noche anterior le había causado tanto daño y sin poder pensar que le habría hecho su tan escalofriante hermana. Por lo que no quiso despertarle, además se veía mucho mejor así, que enviándole miradas asesinas, sonrió.

Tendió una mano y la movió hacía abajo murmurando algo, de un momento a otro en todo el sector donde había crecido su mano apareció una flor, era una extraña flor, un tulipán cultivado de un color negro azulado. La deposito suavemente al lado de su cabeza e inclinándose levemente le beso la mejilla para desaparecer nuevamente.


	19. La Comarca

Capítulo 19: "La comarca" Viernes 5 de Octubre 

(Febrix) Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue sentir tan profundo en su olfato el olor a esa flor, que lo único que logro hacer su cuerpo fue a paralizarse por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hermoso tulipán que había frente suyo y sin querer y percatándose a los segundos sobre la sonrisa tonta que le había invadido. La tomo y se sentó en la cama mientras lo rayos de sol de una cortina media abierta le pegaban en la cara, la llevó a su nariz y al olerle, sintió el aroma mínimo de Fenrice. Sombras entró por las cortina y para su gusto, ya que el día anterior no habían parado de pelear, Nahrir venía montada en el lomo de la gata.

-. Buenos días- susurro y le acarició la cabeza a la gata y le sonrió a la pequeña hada. Trato de compensar bien sus fuerzas para ir en búsqueda de la poción mata-lobos con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Más para su asombro monumental, la pequeña Nahrir salió volando y colocándose a poco distancia de su cara le tiro un polvo dorado que le hizo estornudar, y para su asombro sentir como cada milímetro de su cuerpo se relajaba increíblemente. El dolor minimizo tanto que se sentía realmente bien, ni siquiera como para tomar la poción.

Volvió a observar el tulipán en el momento en que lo dejaba sobre la cómoda para ir a hablar con Harry.

(Harry) No es que él, Harry Potter fuera alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su imagen, pero si por su olor. Apestaba! Apestaba a esa asquerosas sustancia a araña, y ni siquiera casi dos horas bajo la ducha le surtió efecto, ni siquiera!. Se estaba alterando, y bastante. Especialmente después de llevarse la insinuaciones poco agradables de Snape cuando fue por la poción. La vampira a lo que más hizo fue entregarle una pequeña sustancia que debería echarse en su próximo baño, o sea después de entregarle la poción a la licántropa, que además se estaba demorando un tanto. Espero unos minutos más, sentado en el sillón, oliendo sus brazos, asqueado.

La vio bajar más movida de lo normal, y con una "sonrisa" en el rostro que no le había visto. Más extraño...

-. Hola- saludo y luego se detuvo dando un paso hacía atrás- ¿Qué...

-. no preguntes- le cortó antes de que esta hiciera la insinuación a su tan apreciado y asqueroso olor

-. ese... bien, no quiero saber- se acercó a lo que este le tendía la pócima- ¿A que horas te vas?

-. No se- lo destapó y se lo bebió- tarde, creo.

-. Si bien, mándale saludo a tu padre ¿Quieres?

-. Si, claro.- le miro nuevamente y ante la mirada, al parecer no se aguanto- ¿Por qué hueles tan extraño?

-. A! O bien, ayer Anari me llevó al bosque prohibido a entrenar

-. ¿Entrenar?- pregunto curiosa

-. Con las arañas...

-. ¡¿Arañas?!- le cortó- La vampira te llevó a... ¡¿Que le pasa?! Esta loca, o es que no ha comido bien- él le miro impuesto a calmarle- ¡y si te hubieran atrapado!- se altero visiblemente y llegó hasta enfrente de él tomándole por lo hombros- ¿En que estaba...

-. yo se lo pedí- le cortó. Ella se calmo y le quito las manos de los hombros en el momento en que entrecerraba el cejo para mirarle intensamente- me estaba aburriendo de entrenar siempre lo mismo, por lo que le pedí algo más emocionante

-. ¿No te paso nada?

-. no, solo este horrible olor, nos encontramos con los lobos- la chica se crispó visiblemente. Él no le quiso preocupar- no paso nada

-. ¡a! Bien- susurro y se separo- bueno- su voz sonó más bien triste- esta bien, nos vemos. Se perdió por la escalera.

(Febrix)Ya era tarde, más o menos las siete, estaba en el despacho del director.

Este mismo frente a ella le hablaba suavemente, premeditando que estando a solo un día de la transformación sus sentidos estaba más alterados de lo normal, cosa equivoca gracias a Nahrir quien le había dado esa extraña magia, pero no se preocupo. Ella como ya antes de había dicho, le había quitado el 50 de su cariño desde el día en que estaba segura había enviado a su padre a la tan estimada Comarca, y por ello todo el embrollo. Pero le escuchaba después de todo. Estaba utilizando la capa de William por si acaso.

-. Ayer tuvimos una pequeña reunión con los miembros de la Orden que no están en misiones, claro esta, que desde que dependemos de Harry y tú- ella se crispó- nos hemos dedicado a otras cosas.

Sin querer pensó, "Como enviar personas a peligrosas misiones donde luego no le iban a ver por semanas"

-. Quiero, si es así, si tuvieras la amabilidad de hablar con nosotros, tú y Harry, explicar que sucede con vuestros respetivos entrenamientos y planes futuros

-. ¿Hablar?- pregunto- señor, creo sinceramente que ambos, Harry y yo somos las ultimas personas en entender algo de lo que realmente esta pasando- contesto sin tratar de sonar mordaz- lo único que creo, que ambos sabemos en que tenemos que pelear por nuestra vidas

-. Así veo...- comenzó apesadumbrado por sus palabras, que en cierto caso eran verdad

-. No sabemos, ninguno de los dos. Cuantos personajes están envuelto en todo esto, si estamos en estos momentos en ventaja o en falta. Si la orden o los magos desean estar de la parte de los licano o vampiros, no lo sabemos, o por lo menos yo no. Nadie, se ha dado el tiempo de explicar nada

-. Veo que no estas muy contenta

-. No lo he estado durante un tiempo, se lo puedo decir- contesto y esta vez le miro directamente a los ojos. El director, aun así no se inmuto, cuando ella iba a volver a abrir la boca, la chimenea dio un destello y la cabeza de su padre salió de allí

-. Buenos días- murmuro y le sonrió a su hija- ¿Podemos...

-. Claro Remus- la cabeza desapareció en el momento en que el cuerpo de su padre salió en un remolino de luz verde. Pero no fue solo él quien apareció si no detrás venia una mujer

Una joven de ojos negros y salvajes, como si estuviera siempre alerta le miro, su cara se contorsiono un poco confundida, buscando su olor tal vez, pero luego la sonrisa no se la quito nadie en el momento en que le saltaba encima, con un grito agudo. Ella ante el susto que le provoco la mujer dio un saltó como un resorte en el momento en que quedaba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de la mujer, miro a su padre asustada, cuando él sonreía.

-. ¡Que linda!¡Remus que linda niña tienes!- le grito en el oído mientras la estrechaba fervientemente. Ella en la primer absorción de aire, se petrifico, un sentimiento de inferioridad alarmante le sobrecogió. El mismo sentimiento de la vez que había sido sumisada por Wolfblood, por lo que no se atrevió a moverse

-. Febrix, profesor, ella es Emil D´pua, es una de las alfas encargadas de la administración de la comarca

-. ¡ho! Si, lo siento- se separo dejándole tal cual, paralizada- un gusto- sonrió. Aun ella no se movió

-. Lo mismo digo- contesto el director sonriente

-. Bien- se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto ella le miro un tanto mecánicamente y asintió- Bien, lo siento, solo tengo permiso para decírselo a ella- el director sin parecer enfadado ni mucho menos asintió. Su padre se inclino cerca de su oído- La comarca se encuentra, en el sector sur del bosque prohibido bajo la montaña Imperta.

Ella le miro curiosa, en el mismo momento en que algo dentro de ella se abría, un tipo de dispositivo que le hizo mirar asombrada y por lo cual casi a si mismo se desmayaba. Su padre era guardián secreto, su padre era... no...

(Remus) Le pareció extraño que su hija ni se moviera, pero parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos. Le tomo la mano y le llevó a la chimenea, él se transportaría con ella, por cosa de seguridad. Mas aun así, se preocupo bastante porque no parecía en si, en el momento en que el tiraba los polvos _flu_ y ambos desaparecían en un remolino de colores.

Al aparecer y salir rápidamente de la chimenea para esperar que saliera Emil, su hija sufrió tal parálisis que su mano fue arrollada por la fuerza de esta. Al mirarle se sorprendió fuertemente. La cara de su hija, había cambiado.

-. Fe...- comenzó

Los 7 alfas más William estaban en la sala para esperarle aparecer, más él se atravesó rápidamente a su paso. Él ya había visto esa cara, cuando su hija había observado a los cazadores que habían matado a su madre. ¡¿Por qué no se había percatado antes?! Febrix no quería ir allí por curiosidad si no por vengarse.

-. Ellos...- susurro en el momento en que sus ojos se entornaron hacía él, esos ojos sin nada dentro, solo el rojo sangre ocupaba cada milímetro de estos, y su piel pasaban esas ruinas antiguas en el momento en que sus cabellos se desteñían y quedaban tan cortos como jamás lo había tenido

-. Fe, no...

-. Remus... ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto William adelantándose

-. Ellos...- susurro y su voz se tornó más gruesa- malditos...

Todo de allí fue muy rápido, Emil apareció detrás de ella, pero se corrió tomándole a él de una mano y distanciándole de la chica, quien se estaba moviendo para adelante mientras su manos eran dos zarpas peligrosas en busca de venganza, se crispó cuando un destello apareció de pronto y su hija quedo rodeada de fuertes amarras que le elevaron del suelo, se giro a ver a William, Damián y Luxian, pegados al suelo con extrañas posiciones de su manos, que llegaban a donde estaba su hija, fuertemente atada y con una amarra en la boca.

-. ¡¿Qué hacéis?!- grito soltándose de la mano de Emil y yendo donde su hija que se removía inquieta tratando de soltarse las amarras de la boca por lo menos. Se crispo de mala manera al ver a su hija amarrada, amarras he hija, NUNCA podían estar en una misma frase. William se acercó y le tomo una mano para prohibirle quitarle la amarra. Él le miro perforante

-. ya lo presentíamos, tu hija no vino aquí, por simple curiosidad si no por vengarse de las personas que habían tomando "prisionero" a su padre- si ella pudiera matar con la mirada, ya todos ellos estarían en el 7° infierno

-. Fe- comenzó él girándose y con la otra mano le quito la amarra- tranquilízate

-. No hasta que estos sujetos paguen por lo que están haciendo, nadie te toma a ti como rehén para que yo haga algo que no quiero

-. No creo que...

-. Fe- cortó Remus a William posándose delante de ella, y tomándole el rostro para que le mirara- no podemos hacer nada y yo deje que esto pasara, al fin y al cabo siempre quise conocer una comunidad licántropa

-. Pero papá- susurro y su cara cambio a la normal y corriente- ¿Ellos te obligaron a tomar el hechizo Fidelio?- pregunto. Él solo le quito las mechas de cabello que le habían caído sobre la cara al comenzar a crecer

-. Me siento muy orgulloso se llevar esa responsabilidad- la chica hizo un mohín y asintió

-. Bien- susurro. Las cuerdas la fueron dejando en el suelo en el momento en que quedaba libre

-. ¡HU!¡eres tan valiente!- le saltó otra vez Emil estrechándole entre sus brazos y comenzando a mover. Otra vez ella se petrificó- ¡eres tan linda!- la cara desconcertada de su hija, era para recordar

-. Emil- le llamó William, esta como un resorte le soltó, como su equilibrio no era el mejor del mundo, trastabilló dos veces y cayo al suelo con un gemido

-. ¡ha! Lo siento- saltó la mujer, él no pudo dejar de tonar cierta mirada que se advirtió entre ella y William.

(Febrix) Auch! Se quejo ya que no había logrado detener sus propios movimientos, se sintió cohibida al haber caído tan poco diestra en frente de todos esos Alfas, más cuando una mano llegó frente a ella, otra vez se paralizo en el momento en que levantaba la mirada y sintió el corazón desbocarse poco grato en el momento.

Era un chico de no más de veinte y tantos, de cabellera negra, ojos verdes brillantes utilizaba unos lentes rectangulares de marco alambre, moreno pálido y una sonrisa hermosa. Sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cara horriblemente en el momento en que tendía tiritona la mano para que este le ayudara a levantarse. Su mano era tibia, le subió un escalofrió por la espina y sonrió algo noqueada, caminando hacía atrás y mirando a los demás, esperando que el rubor se hubiera marchado. Esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado- _cosa poco obvia, ya que el aire asesino se le fue por la culata-_

-. ¿Más calmada?- pregunto quien debía ser el tan apreciado William. Ella volvió en si y solo le miro intensamente. Su mente lo desmembrenaba lentamente

-. sí

-. bien, me presento entonces, yo soy William Scart, un gusto para mi conocerte, aunque para ti no

-. exacto- soltó. La mirada furibunda de su padre le llegó de reojo

-. yo manejo esta comunidad, y soy el más viejo por aquí igualmente. Ellos 8 son mis alfas y quien con migo manejan esta comunidad. A Emil a quien ya conoces- la chica sonrió carismática- encargada del hospital y las curaciones de los nuestros tiene a su mando a...

-. 128 licántropos y 37 lobos- contesto orgullosa

-. Mi mano derecha, Damián D´laport- indicando al joven que le había ayudado a levantarse. Ella se volvió a sonrojar y asintió- el es mi investigador, encargado de la escuela y tiene a 95 licántropos y 29 lobos en su mando

-. Un gusto- saludo él sonriendo, su voz era suave y emanaba tranquilidad, el cierto alo francés lo hacía encantador. Ella cabeceo...

Bien lo 8 alfas eran:

-.Emil...

-.Damián...

-.Luxian.- Encargado de Herrería y estrategia militar- 203 licanos- 45 lobos

-.Jillian.- Economía he trabajos manuales- 132 licanos- 13 lobos

-.Nadeko- Sastrería he zapatería- 67 licanos- 19 lobos

-.Dissaor- Comercio exterior- 125 licanos- 41 lobos

-.Donnati- Minería he construcción- 192 licanos- 52 lobos

-.Mejtis- Comercio interior he seguridad- 156 licanos- 59 lobos (1° licántropo que vio Remus al llegar)

La mitad de ellos, lo que tenían más licanos bajo su mando, eran licántropos nacidos de licántropos, y además, solo por Jillian no era bruja. Nadeko y Emil tan poco lo eran. Casi todos ya estarían llegando a una edad bastante adulta, por allí a los 50, los más jóvenes era Damián, luego le seguía Emil y de allí Mejtis, Luxian y los otros ya estaban pasaditos.

En total en la Comarca era más de 1.100 licántropos (400 más de los que creía Remus), no habían peleas de poder ni nada por el estilo. La seguridad de cada parte era vista por los lobos, si ocurría alguna desgracia mayor se reunía un consulado y si desterraba solo por algunos casos. Ser licántropo ya era una maldición para los nuevos, para los ya antiguos era un estilo de vida. Encontraban a muggles mordidos o magos gracias a ciertos perro-lobos que vagaban por las ciudades de Europa, luego de que llegaba la información de un nonato, se enviaba una pequeña comitiva que al fin por medios de convención y cargos de conciencia lograban llevarlo, de allí luego con el alfa con quien mejor se sentía o podría ser de ayuda se le integraba a una casa o a una familia ya establecida.

Toda esta información la iba adquiriendo mientras William a su lado le iba sacando de la sala donde habían caído. Le llevaron por un pasillo donde se veían habitaciones cerradas, su padre le hizo un gesto a una más grande y gesticulo "biblioteca", ella sonrió.

-. Aquí- abriendo otra puerta, pasaron a la sala- es donde llega todo forastero y/o renegado, la sala donde se miden todos nuestros propósitos con los alfas o con la comunidad en común- su padre le tomo un hombro y le hizo entrar.

Su mirada paso instantáneamente a la alfombra que había en la pared, y antes de que William siguiera hablando o que los alfas entraran en la habitación ella ya se había ido allí. Observo media disgustada-_sin tener idea porque-_ que su nombre yacía grabado allí, con la de su padre y su madre en hilo medio dorado y arriba del nombre de su padre, levemente escrito con hilo negro **"Fenrir Greyback"**. "¡Y hasta sabían que lobo había sido el que lo había mordido!, que desfachatez" pensó enviándole una mirada cirrosa a Willian sin ánimos de ocultarle, cuando volvió se aferró al lado de su padre, sintiendo un leve mareo que no paso desapercibido para su padre o por los alfas que aun le recorrían-_en el buen sentido de la palabra y la no tanta-_ con la mirada.

-. Es hora de que conozcas nuestra comarca como tal- anunció William yendo a la puerta que estaba abierta. La luz pegaba fuerte y juraba, no! Podía haber dado suerte de una mano que ella juraba que la Comarca estaba al aire libre, pero cuando miro el techo

-. Wuau!- susurro y se quedo pasmada. Jamás ¡y por la chita! que jamás creyó que este lugar fuera así.

El techo lleno de hadas que no bajaban, viajando de un lado a otro a montones, esparciendo ese polvo que Nahrir le había dado antes de venir- _Había dejado a Nahrir en las manos de Amy- _luego de su excusa de: "Voy a ver a sacar unos papeles medico". Las casas alineadas, la calle central que ondulaba hasta lo más lejano perdiéndose en una cueva que debía ser la salida, el rió que lo cruzaba se veía tan vital. Esa pequeña ciudadela se veía llena de vida a pesar que al día siguiente había transformación.

-. Mañana daremos una vuelta por las calles para que conozcas bien- susurro su padre, tomándole un hombro- ven te llevare a mi habitación, es tarde

-. Ya!- musito y se giro. Sus ojos mecánicamente fueron a los alfas, quienes esperaban más atrás. Damián le sonrió nuevamente y ella le corrió la mirada... "¡Ha! Que lindo!" pensó mientras sonreía interiormente sonrojándose nuevamente.

-. La cena como siempre será a las 22 horas Remus, Amy querida ¿Vendrás hoy?- pregunto William. Ella vio como el grupo de atrás se movía un tanto nervioso

-. Claro que si- saltó la mujer- como siempre

-. A ti, ya ni te pregunto- salió mirando a Damián.

-. Ejem- carraspeó Luxian. El joven de unos 30 años, de cabellera pelirroja corta fue como el mediador del grupo- nosotros... bueno, pensamos que si, ella o sea Febrix ha venido debemos...

-. Raro en ustedes querer venir a comer, cuando tengo que estarles obligando para que por lo menos uno, además de Amy y Damián, me hagan compañía al día, pero bien. Interesados...- continuó. Los más "Antiguos" se miraron entre ellos y sin nada más que decir, hicieron unas leves reverencias y bajaron las escaleras a los que unos lobos que no había visto se acercaron a ellos.

-. Vamos Fe.

El camino a la habitación de su padre, era el pasillo contrario por donde había salido antes, la gran casona parecía desierta, tenía un montón de habitaciones que no eran utilizadas para nada. A ella le bajo la curiosidad.

-. ¿Si eras "extranjero"?¿Por qué no te enviaron donde un alfa? O sea, William dijo que todo el que llegaba aquí era enviado donde uno de ellos- su padre le miro por el rabillo he quedo pensativo

-. ¿Sabes? No me había percatado. Me acostumbre a quedarme en esta habitación, yo estoy encargado de la biblioteca donde paso bastante tiempo con Damián- su cuello hizo un rápido movimiento- no lo se, en realidad- mientras se detenía frente a una puerta y la abría.

(Fenrice)

Bufó, aburrido, cansado, molesto, ya ni sabía que... otro suspiro. Dejo de lado la espada y fue hasta su escritorio para ver como iba su investigación sobre el diario Ielf, lo había tenido un tanto abandonado últimamente. Lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos es que Voldemort se enfadara por su poca colaboración.

Su visita al viejo creador de objetos mágicos había ido relativamente bien, ahora a lo que debía realmente enterarse, eso sería en un par de días o semanas más.

Bien.. haber. El diario con información sobre la inhibición del gen licántropo.

Lo único que tenía esto de verdad, es que existía, sus "Colaboradores" en el ministerio le habían visto con un cuadernillo azul oscuros un tanto en mal estado, de hojas amarillentas y una letra nada entendible, después de todo, era estudiante de pociones.

Sammantha Ielf, logró sacar su titulo después de 4 años en la pequeña academia de Pociones Curativas y Devastadoras de Londres, después de ello se le vio completamente enamorada de lo que era las pociones curativas o inhibidoras de lo que serían lo híbridos. Su materia favorita: licántropos... si, bien.

¿Su esposo? Remus Jhon Lupin, el podría tener ese librillo, era tal vez lo más obvio, pero había algo, algo que le decía que eso no era verdad, sería muy obvio. ¿Febrix? (sonrió sin querer) podría... no, creo que no. ¿O si?. Tomo una pluma muggle. (Le cargaba usar plumas de aves, se vivía enredando y cuando le daba la manía y le bajaba una idea se le acaba la tinta, eso, le sacaba de quicio). Escribía con perfectas líneas inclinadas el nombre de la chica y la encerró en un circulo. Bien ya... luego le trataba de ver como le sacaba esa información a la chica sin ser atacado en el intento.

Otro, Sammatha Ielf había tenido tres buenas amigas, Lily Potter, muerta. Vanesa Miller, trabajaba en San Mungo y Daria Capalucci que se marcho del país luego de la muerte de esta... mmm... ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?. Se inclino un poco en el asiento, mientras movía una mano y un par de leños caían al fuego. No era magia, era un poco de lo que había heredado de su padre, telequinesia. Solo un poco nunca para mover grandes cosas.

Bien... Capalucci... su padre... cazadores... ¿Italia?, su padre había mordido, no. Tratados, pactos, sí. Los Capalucci era una familia de importancia en Italia, su nombre ejercía buena influencia exterminando plagas en Italia. Escribió el nombre arriba del de Febrix, Capalucci. ¡Bien! Podría despejarse de sus ideas saliendo del país. Eso sería bueno.

El chillido de Mao bajando por el conducto, hizo que se girara cuando este le hizo caer un pedazo de pergamino. Este luego callo sobre las hojas y le envió una nota un tanto aguda. Él se llevó una mano a la oreja al sentir rebotar el ruido dentro.

-. Esta bien, lo siento. Le diré que no eres lechuza.

Abrió la carta, la rápida y algo ¿Desesperada? Letra de Eriste le llamaba a su casa. Suspiro, alzo la mano en el momento en que su espada desapareció. Le hizo una seña a Mao quien se puso se cabeza en la cama, pareciendo contrariado y se encerró en sus alas. Viendo que el murciélago no iba a hacer nada, desapareció.

(Febrix)

Estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama mientras miraba hacía afuera. Su padre acomodaba un par de cosas en su mueble.

-. Es hermoso- susurro mirando la ciudadela

-. Es una comunidad muy bien dirigida- se sentó en la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado sujetando su brazo pegando su cara a su ropa- estas muy cariñosa- mientras la abrazaba

-. Te he echado de menos- contesto- ha todo esto. Harry te envía saludos, ayer me hicieron una pequeña fiesta

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto más carismático

-. Hermione, Ron, Harry, mis compañeras de habitación y un par de compañeros. Me llevaron una torta de chocolate.

-. Recuérdame darle un buen regalo a Harry cuando lo vea

-. No lo animes- se inclino un poco hacía al lado y saco de los bolsillo los dos mitones- mira- su padre los tomo con cuidado y vio el grabado- a Harry le bajo al amor por las cosas tiernas

-. Jajaja- se rió suavemente- esta muy bien Fe. Me alegra que estés haciendo más vida social...

-. Tu sabes que eso no...

-. No te importa. Si lo se. Pero... ¿Acaso no es agradable tener compañía de vez en cuando?

-. Si bueno, no te lo niego- susurro y guardo los mitones con un gesto que debía ser notado como "no me importa"

-. ¿Cómo llamaste al hada?

-. Nalhir, y con Sombras se pelean quien hace más mimos

-. La pequeña sombra...

Ambos se giraron cuando más luz de la normal entro en la habitación. Eran tres hadas. Una de ella un poco más grande que las demás. Poseía dos pares de alas a cada lado y sus ojos y boca se marcaban más que las otras dos, llevaba ramitas cruzadas por todo su cuerpo.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto ella. Al momento en que el hada llegaba a mas o menos un metro de ella

-. ¿La reina?- pregunto su padre tan poco entendiendo. Más esta se acercó a ella y le tendió algo.

Su padre y ella dieron un salto en el lugar cuando reconocieron la flor luparia en las manos de la hada. Este le tapo en el momento. Pero algo iba mal, por lo menos debieron de empezar a sentir los síntomas. Esa flor no estaba emanando el veneno. El hada se acercó otro tanto y le tendió la flor a su padre. Este algo reticente le tomo. El hada ¿Rió? Bueno eso será uno de los grandes misterios del mundo, pero esta hizo un ruidito y voló de un lado a otro, se acercó hasta ella tan rápido que no la había alcanzado a ver y se paró en su hombro derecho, alzo una mano y la puso sobre su cicatriz, cuando noto un suave cosquilleo ella negó.

-. No, no, gracias- le negó el hecho de querer curarle la cicatriz- aun no.

-. Hija...

-. No, no quiero- le miro. Su padre estaba realmente mirando impresionado todo esto. ¿Por qué a ella le sonó tan normal con todo lo que le llevaba pasando ya?- aun no

El hada alzo el vuelo y le tomo una mejilla. Cuando la vio acercarse cada vez más, hubo algo, algo que no venía venir. Su padre y toda la habitación se borro en el momento en que se vio ella, ella como si avanzara a una gran velocidad por un montón de árboles, la luna despuntaba en un frondoso bosque, cuando se detuvo lentamente cerca de un río. Luego se escondía y miraba por entre unas ramas, allí habían dos personajes...

Dos personajes que ella conocía.

Al volver en si, ya no había nadie más que ella y su padre, este le tomo la cara y le vio las pupilas, estaba pálida, no era necesario que se lo digieran.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto su padre. Mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

-. S-sí

-. ¿Qué paso?

-. No se...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras recordaba aquellas imágenes que se le hicieron turbadoras. Sabía que su padre le estaba inspeccionando con la mirada pero no se la correspondió

-. Voy por un poco de agua...

(Harry)

Se quedó observando el lugar donde Febrix se sentaba normalmente con Hermione a hablar sobre el libro, no sabía exactamente nada de este. En realidad no se había preocupado por ello. Aun quedaba un poco antes de ir a entrenar así que se acercó a Hermione que estaba conversando. Sí, civilizadamente con Ron... no se había percatado que últimamente había dejado bastante solo a esa pareja y ¡Ho! ¿Los había visto pelear?... esperen... eso es raro... memoria, no me falles ahora... ¡hey!, no. No los había visto... wuau, que fuerte.

-. ¿De que sonríes?- pregunto Hermione al verle parado cambiado caras seguramente

-. ¿Ha? ¿Qué?... no yo nada- contesto y sonrió. Sus amigos le vieron extraño- el libro, ese libro que sueles tener con Febrix, ¿Lo tienes?

-. En mi habitación Harry, ¿Para que lo quieres?

-. No va a ser para leerlo Hermione, ¿Para que mas querría Harry un libro?- pregunto sarcástica una voz conocida detrás suyo. Ginny sonrió al ver su cara. Hermione bufó y se levanto a lo que subía las escalera- no ya en serio ¿Para que quieres el libro?

-. Solo para verlo- contesto sonando un tanto nervioso.

-. ¡Harry!- le llamo Ron- ¿Mañana jugamos un poco de Quidditch?- él asintió- ¡Bien! Estoy aburrido de solamente estudiar

-. Ni que hicieras mucho Ronald- contesto la castaña mientras traía entre sus brazos el libro. El lo tomo, pero le resulto extraño, no era el mismo

-. Herm...- comenzó a lo que esta le enviaba una mirada falsa, él entendió- bien, gracias

-. ¡No lo pierdas!

-. Yo nunca pierdo un libro, ¡no al menos que me interese!- su amiga le iba a contestar. Pero Ron le tiro un brazo para que siguieran hablando de eso que ellos estaban hablando.


	20. Xirtus Prims Strix Primus

Capítulo 20: "Strix Primus Xirtus Prims" 

(Harry) Quería un lugar tranquilo, por lo que tomando sus cosas se fue a la sala de los menesteres, ahí pasaría un momento agradable.

Al llegar a la sala, se acomodo entre unos almohadones que había deseado.

"L_os porvenires de la historia, la segunda venida de la oscuridad" _ de D. Kamus. Resaltaba en las primera hoja.

... La segunda venida de la oscuridad... pensó mientras abría para poder leerlo

"_... Es un hecho, que desde hacía demasiados años, desde aquellos años en que el hermoso castillo que fue creado de escuela la oscuridad ha estado muy patente entre la comunidad maga como la no maga. Pero ¿Y aquellos seres de la noche? Aquellos que viven de los demás, aquellos que renacen de las sombras y de la luz de la luna. Hay historias, leyendas, mitos a tales casos, en que hacía cientos de años una guerra mayor que todas las vista fue creada y vista por tan pocos seres que se perdió en el infinito... pero si eso fuera así ¿Cómo llegó a nuestros oídos en estos días?... la leyendas que uno suele escuchar solo por tramos o buscando en hojas tan viejas y deshidratadas que se vuelven polvo al tocarles, cuentan de dos personajes, hermosos personajes que pelearon por sus razas hasta en contra de sus propios sentimientos... ¿Qué verdad hay en ello? Todo el mundo o parte de el, sabe que los licanos llamados licántropos y los vampiros se han llevado mal desde infinito tiempo, tal vez desde que el primer vampiro nació de el amor y el licántropo de la venganza... pero aun así... son o fueron seres humanos mago o muggle, es lo de menos... fueron humanos y por ende tienen sentimientos, ¡y aun los tienen!... ¿Por qué ha de existir esa guerra?¿Esa segunda venida de la oscuridad?¿De ese eclipse total?. ¿Por qué vampiro y licántropo viven de su supremacía sobre el otro?¿Qué hay detrás de ello?¿La leyenda de los fénix? Tal vez... pero aquí ahí solo garabatos en comparación con los libros ocultos, aquellos libros que fueron escritos en esos tiempos, cuando se vio y se sintió la primer oscuridad. Cuando todo humano sintió gritos y chillidos, gruñidos y gemidos, no de su raza, si no de las híbridas, las de la noche, las de la eterna noche..."_

Le surcó un escalofrió, pero no por lo que estaba leyendo, si no porque repentinamente la sala estaba muy helada. Un movimiento, una sombra, algo paso por la ventana, algo la abrió y cerró tan rápido aue solo fue un movimiento. Cerró el libro de golpe y sacó la varita. Deseo que la sala se iluminara un poco más, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, en ese mismo momento.

Unos ojos violetas lo sacudieron en el momento en que dio un paso hacía atrás, maravillado y asustado...

(Remus) William le miro por un momento, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y se rascaba.

-. ¿Esta en tu habitación?- él asintió- quedar en trance...- susurro. Él se agito un poco, no había visto a su hija nunca así y le estaba entrando un tanto de arrepentimiento de haberle llevado allí. Sus ojos se habían perdido y luego al despertar parecía aterrada, asustada en algo que había visto, obviamente no la iba a acribillar de preguntas en ese instante, tal vez más sutilmente después - Avaneris (la reina) nunca sale de su colmena ni mucho menos se de donde sacó esa flor luparia. que normalmente debería estar matándonos a todos y esta ni siquiera emana algo. No lo se, realmente no lo se...

-. Estaba perdida, como en un recuerdo, algo pasado, oscuro- él vio pero no pregunto porque se había crispado de repente. Se giro hacía su biblioteca personal para al parecer no mirarle a la cara- como si hubiera recordado algo...

-. Deja intentar buscar una explicación, vuelve con ella. Me encargare de buscar algo...- él se levanto mientras recogía la flor. Se retiro en silencio.

Se noto a kilómetros, que William sabía algo. ¿O es que él andaba paranoico? Bueno, como fuera, iba a ir por un poco de agua y azúcar para Fe, cuando paso por la sala principal. Habían dos personajes allí. Damían y Emil que se callaron en el momento de verlo, él logró escuchar algo pero le sonó raro: "Tú fuiste elegido..." bien, ahora preocupado por su hija, no por conversaciones ajenas, por lo que les sonrió pacíficamente y fue a la cocina. (Bajando por una habitación hasta el fondo, 10 damas trabajaban allí).

Al llegar a su habitación Fe estaba parada, mirando hacía afuera nuevamente, entre las manos tenía los mitones de Harry y los removía nerviosa, se asusto cuando cerró la puerta tras de si.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver su estado

-. No se- susurro- me molesta la mano. Harry...- su susurro se acalló mientras seguía moviendo las manos, como si las tuviera entumidas-... esta asustado o algo... me confunde

-. Venga, tranquila. Si esta en el colegio, esta Anari para cuidarle...- le trato de reconfortar. Ella sintió y bebió del vaso.

(Harry) Trago con dificultad, en el silencio tal vez hasta se escucho como tragaba o como su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que iba a sufrir algo. El ser frente suyo, le miraba tan solo hacía eso, nada más. Llevaba ropas completamente azules, unos hilados de ¿Oro?, el cabello rizado negro hacía tras y esos ojos... nunca había visto ojos como esos. Violetas. Era alto, bastante en realidad, pero su contextura era fuerte y atemorizaba, pero no podía negar que era hermoso. (**NA: Este Fics no es SLASH, solo un poquito salido de lo "normal"**) su ser emanaba tranquilidad, y una antigüedad escalofriante, se fue tranquilizando pero no menos poniéndose nervioso.

-. ¿Quién eres?- pregunto. Su voz sonó nerviosa, temblorosa

-. Xirtus Prims- susurró. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a el cuello- ya tienes tu espada- su cara no mostraba nada, tan solo hablaba. ¡Ha! Le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Su espada creció en sus manos y se puso en modo ataque. ¡Ho diablos! Estaba temblando.

-. ¿Qué quie...

-. Aquí esta- siguió en el momento en que la figura de la profesora quedaba enfrente de él. No vio su cara, pero vio como esta tembló- mi pequeña...

-. Maestro...

¡O diablos, ahora si estaba mareado!...

El sujeto se sacó unos guantes de seda y los guardo lentamente en su hermosa túnica. Él realmente estaba que se desmayaba, ni siquiera sabía que diablos estaba haciendo allí. Cuando sintió que Anari le cubría más, reacciono y apretó más la espada.

-. Él es el chico, Harry ¿No?. ¿Por qué lo escondes de mi, mi niña?- pregunto dando suaves pasos hacía él, hacía ellos.

-. ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la vampira su voz sonaba respetuosa pero no falta de peligro

-. Saliendo de mi hermoso estupor para conocer a los seres que libraran batalla, nada que sea de mis más grato interés. Vi que tu padre esta siendo unas cuantas reformas, asquerosas reformas en realidad, nadie puede ser tan desagradable para aprovechar del placer de algunos por el horror de otro.

-. No lo he visto y no me interesa desde hacía años

-. Ya veo, es por ello que ahora proteges al niño. ¿Y la licana?¿Dónde esta? Me encantaría verla

Él sufrió el choque y se crispo.

-. ¡no se acerque a ella!- saltó detrás de la vampira quien le agarro de un brazo para detenerle

-. Efusivo, sobre protector, leal...

-. Harry..- le calmó ella.

-. Aquí no esta, lejos... a ver... en el sur

-. Esta con los suyos

-. ¡Anari!- le reprocho.

-. Harry Potter 16 años, nació en 31 de julio, padres muertos al años de vida con tres meses, padrino Sirius Black, muerto en el ministerio, amigos Ron Weasley hijo hombre menor de una familia de 9 y Hermione Granger, hija de muggles he única. Unido a una profecía que de por si esta unida a una leyenda... hermoso, realmente hermoso...

-. Ya te leyó todo lo que te podía leer Harry.

-. Exacto...- susurro y sonrió mostrando los dientes, blancos y peligrosos. Se crispo bastante al verlo y cambio la mirada a la profesora quien para su sorpresa no miraba al vampiro, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero su rostro estaba girado hacía otro lado.

-. ¿A que viene?

-. Inspección, luego voy a ir a ver a tu hermano

-. ¿Hermano?

-. Luego al señor de tu hermano

-. Señor...- le detuvo Anari

¿Por qué sintió que se perdió algo importante en esa conversación? Anari tenía un hermano que tenia ¿Dueño?... uuu! Eso sonó raro. Rebobina... el vampiro pregunto por él, luego por Febrix, lo que quería decir que estaba interesado en ellos, en los sujetos de la leyenda, pero, luego pregunto por el hermano de la vampira... media vampira es igual, a medio vampiro, que sería el... ¡o merlín! Y Voldemort sería... ¡Que fiasco!

-. Rápido, conciso...

-. ¡Tú!- saltó el chico detrás de la vampira levantando la espada- tu hermano..

-. No... Harry- comenzó.

O!! Se sintió traicionado, defraudado. Él, él que había confiando en la mujer...

(Febrix) Carne... verdura... comida. Cena...

-. ¡Fe!

-. ...- y si tan solo eran imágenes falsas. No entendía, estaba confundida. Levanto una mano al vaso con agua delante de ella, su mano temblaba

-. ¡Fe!

-. ...- no recordaba ello. ¿Qué sucedía?...suspiro, su mano tiembla cuando toma la copa. Una mano le sujeta la muñeca. Vuelve a la realidad

-. ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto su padre. Había llamado la atención de los alfas -_No es que le hayan sacado la vista de encima mucho rato-_. Al parecer William había estado hablando, ella estaba bloqueada ni siquiera el fuerte cosquilleen su mano lo había sentido.

-. ¿Ha? No, no nada. lo siento. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto a su padre quien le soltó la muñeca. Sin querer y sin saber porque, ¡Pero ella no fue! La copa explotó.

Harry. Los vidrios se enterraron en su mano que se cerró de golpe. Hubo movimiento a su alrededor. La pararon... Harry. Bloqueo nuevamente...

"_Me traiciono, me traiciono.. yo creía"_

_-. ¿Quién te traiciono?_

"_¡¿Febrix?! ¿Qué donde?¿Dónde estas?...¿Cómo?!"_

-. _No lo se... no se que pasa. ¿Pero?¿Quién te traiciono?_

"_¡Anari!"_

_-. ¡¿Que?!¿Por qué?_

"_ella, ella es hermana del vampiro, de Fenrice. Ella...¿Tu ya lo sabias?"_

_-. Fenrice me lo dijo_

"_¿Cuándo estuviste con él?_

_-. Si. Tan bien me altere, el director confió en ella, mi padre confía en ella. No lo se, y no te niego que yo no le tengo buena espina, pero ella te salvo... bueno, nos salvo._

"_¿Quieres que confié en ella?"_

_-. Habla con alguien, con el director si así fuera._

"_¿Cómo?¿Esta conexión?"_

_-. No lo se, pero, es interesante. Es como un mundo paralelo..._

"_¿Cómo estas?¿Estas bien?_

_-. Creo que ahora no, pero lo estaré. Me estan curando una mano hize explotar un vaso_

"_¿Estas bien?"_

_-. Viviré..._

Desbloqueo. ¡Ho diablos!, unas manos le tomaron la cara y la levantaron el rostro. Reacción de su cuerpo, es igual a alejarle de los presentes. Alguien le sujetaba la mano, se colapso al ver que Damián le estaba curando, se la quito más por sentirse incomoda al momento en que se llevaba las manos a la cara y restregársela por el dorso para volver en si. Movió la mano al sentir algo extraño, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo, su mano se curo tan rápido que los licanos presentes se miraron nerviosos.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto su padre. Otro sacudida para volver en si

-. Harry estaba confundido, lo siento si te asuste- solo a su padre. Por ella que a los otros les diera un ataque- no me acostumbro a que estas cosas nuevas. Esta mano me esta matando

-. ¿Harry?

-. Sí, ya esta mejor.- contesto con una sonrisa. Su padre le tomo la mano y tomando una servilleta le quito los rastros de sangre, allí ya no había nada

-. No me duele

-. Bien!- siguió William haciendo un movimiento para que los otros se fueran a sentar. Ella volvió su mirada a la mesa, seguía tan campante como nunca. Cuando hubo movimiento en la puerta de entrada por allí entro un lobo de pelo marrón.

-. ¿Señor?- pregunto el lobo

-. ¿Qué sucede Surk?- pregunto el hombre

-. Tenemos un trio de betas caminando por el bosque, buscan la entrada, parece que hay lastimados

-. Bien, no podemos dejarlos afuera. ¿Me acompañas Remus?- pregunto a su padre. Este asintió, al parecer ya acostumbrado a algo así. Le sonrió un poco y le apretó cariñosamente el brazo, apuntándole a la mesa

-. Sigue comiendo- le ordeno a lo que salía de la sala con William, Luxian y Mejtis.

Al ver que se iba a quedar sola con todos esos, no fue hasta la mesa si no hasta la puerta.

-. ¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Emil

-. A la habitación de mi padre

-. Mañana hay transfogmación debes comeg, paga manteneg fuegsas - la voz de el chico le hizo crisparse. Cuando se volvió en si, este le sonreía. "No, no, no, no lo hagas Ahhh!... maldición!, no le mires, ya me sonroje... diablos!" contra su propio sentido común, aquel que le decía mándalos a freír monos a África le hizo volver en si y sentarse donde había estado.

(Harry) Se detuvo por completo en el momento en que las palabras de la joven se terminaron en su cabeza. Eso si había sido extraño. Se detuvo a pasos de un pasillo y volvió su mirada hacía atrás. Anari no había salido, no le habían seguido. Lo mejor seria.. si, lo mejor era ir a buscar al director.

(Anari) Lo dejo ir, lo dejo marcharse porque ni siquiera era capaz de moverse decentemente frente a él. La mirada violeta del sujeto le pegó de golpe, y ella le bajo

-. ¿Sabes? Ser hermano de Fenrice me ha causado mucho problemas- murmuro con voz quejumbrosa

-. Es tu hermano- siguió- tu sangre, no la mía

-. Pero tu lo entrenaste

-. Mi granito con la sociedad, sabes perfectamente que a mi esta guerra no me interesa en lo más mínimo

-. ¿Por qué esta aquí entonces?- pregunto a lo que el sujeto le miraba con una ceja alzada, sonriendo levemente

-. Esta bien, solo curiosidad... no más de lo necesario, pequeña- se dirigió a la ventana

-. ¿Puede decirle algo a Fenrice?- pregunto. El hombre se paró a su lado y le tomo la barbilla. A ella le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espina

-. ¿Dime?- pregunto suavemente y sonrió nuevamente

-. Que no se acerque a la licántropa- el vampiro sonrió aun más al aparecer siéndole cómico aquello, luego se sereno, bajo su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios. La ventana se volvió a abrir y cerrar en un solo movimiento que hizo que este desapareciera.

Movió la cabeza para despejarse las ideas, y luego buscó la presencia de Harry en el castillo, para su suerte lo encontró justo donde debería estar, en el despacho de Dumblendore.

(Harry) El director se levanto suavemente de su asiento. Él no le quito la mirada de encima ni un segundo.

-. Si, Anari es hermana sanguínea de Fenrice

-. Si usted lo sabía como le permitió estar aquí con migo, con Febrix.

-. Porque a sido leal a mi hacía demasiados años ya, tal vez no sepas, pero Anari es hija de uno de la vampiros más poderosos que ahora rondan la tierra. Por ello mismo fue entrenada con gran preescisión y un excelente estado en el ámbito de la espada y la lucha, tal vez no en la magia, ya que es poca a comparación de la mayoría de los magoc

-. Pero sus clases, ella utiliza magia y se ve bastante bien

-. La desgastan demasiado en realidad, ella bebe sangre como cualquiera de los suyos, humana, animal en realidad no lo se, pero no creo que sea humana en todo caso.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-. Su madre fue bruja, tal vez eso no le hace beber de seres humanos.

-. ¿Pero como esta tan seguro que no nos va a traicionar?

-. ¿Con quien lo viste la primera vez?

-. Con... Remus

-. ¿Remus te ha defraudado alguna vez?

-. Jamás!

-. A mi tan poco, Remus le conoció a mi parecer, fue la primera persona que ella conoció después de que fuera expulsada de su sociedad

-. ¿Expulsada?- el director le hizo un gesto para que le permitiera terminar

-. Entenderás, que licántropo y vampiro no deberían llevarse bien por ningún caso. Pero entre ellos hay una amistad de años. Ni ella ni Remus jamás me han contado nada pero se ayudan mutuamente. Él confía en ella, yo confió en él no necesito más. Y tu Harry deberías confiar, te esta enseñando ¿No?- asintió a pesar de todo...- ¿Haz logrado un buen avance?

-. Sí, señor

Cuando tocaron la puerta para entrar y sin esperar respuesta supo que allí venía Anari. Cuando llegó a su lado, él le miró la profesora pero esta observaba al director.

-. Harry me ha contacto lo sucedido

-. En primer lugar debo decir que yo no tengo nada que ver con mi hermano, ni con mi padre ni sus respectivos lacayos, Harry. Yo deje a mi familia hacía mucho tiempo.- él no contesto, pero asintió.- ven hablemos en mi despacho. Permiso señor

-.id...

(Fenrice) La vampira sonrió levemente, con algo de tristeza. Todas sus cosas estaban empacadas.

-. Volveré a Alemania por un par de semanas. Tu padre no podrá llegar hasta allá para buscarme

-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el te había convertido?

-. No lo hallé necesario, al fin y al cabo yo siempre fui la que hacía problemas por ser humana. Tu padre me hizo un favor, pero realmente tengo miedo de volver con él.

-. ¿De verdad no sabes para que os quiere?¿O no me deseas contar?

-. No te deseo contar, querido Fen. Aun no.- él hizo una mueca disgustado. Podría claramente entrar en su mente y poder leer por lo menos un poco, pero Eriste era completa, vampira completa. Ella tenia mas poder sobre ello.

-. Malvada

-. De corazón- se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- cuídate ¡Y no te pases con la licana!...- Desapareció.

(Febrix) Emy hablaba rápidamente, la mujer parecía que no se le acababa la pila nunca. Le preguntaba cosas, como: ¿Cómo le iba en la escuela?¿Tenia amigos?¿Qué comida le gustaba?¿Qué asignatura le gustaba y cual no?... la mujer le estaba sacando un poco de quicio... los demás alfas hablaban tranquilos entre ellos, temas vanos e pocos importantes, no pareciendo mayormente interesada en ella que en sus respuestas monótonas de "sí" y "no". A dos puestos de ella, estaba Damián sonriendo y mirándole por el perfil , que digamos que más por ello era que realmente no había salido de la sala.

-. Mmm...- se quejó la mujer- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?

-. Estamos en guerra Emy, no pueden permitirle a cualquiera entrar- contesto y por primera vez escucho la voz de una de las mujeres que tenían en frente. Nadeko, si no era la que se equivocaba, una mujer de 50 años más o menos, de cabello canoso y ojos negros.- nada va a ser como antes

-. Nade no te coloques así, sabes que deprimes a todos con ese pensamiento

-. Como quieras Emy. Pero bien, ¿Querida?- pregunto la mujer a ella.- ¿Esa capa?¿Es la capa de William?

-. Sí- contesto mirando la capa que no se había sacado por nada, y no pensaba hacerlo

-. Esa capa... como altera los nervios, esa maldita capa- susurro Emy, por lo cual los allí presentes asintieron. Ella les miro interesada

-. William caminaba por la ciudad con ella, como nadie le reconoce si su olor caracteristico, nos ve como somos realmente...

-. No es que cambiemos mucho- se apresuro a decir Emy- pero... ya sabes, el es EL.

-. ¿Un licano?- se aventuro a preguntar sarcástica. No entendía a que iba a todo esto

-. Mas que un licano, es el mayor de todos aquí, quien nos cuido y nos acepto. Ser un Alfa a cu cuidado es bastate...- ella miro hacía otro lado molesta. Para ella era un maldito lobo que le hizo suficiente daño ya, llevándose a su padre y obligándole a tomar el hechizo Fidelius. ¡porque para ella, el le había obligado!

-. Como gusten- contesto mosqueada

-. Nos percatamos no os cae muy bien- siguió Nadeko

-. ¿Bien?- pregunto sonriendo irónica y esta vez si que levanto la vista- sin ánimos de ofender pero por lo único que he venido aquí es para estar un rato más con mi padre, no para estar haciendo vida social con personas que no les interesa nada más que su espectacular raza y que lo demás se vayan al diablo, y que vivan como puedan- se levanto enojada, cuando abrió la puerta y para su peste. Él estaba allí, aunque sus rasgos no demostraron nada, ella si sintió cierta esencia apenada de parte del lobo. Sin querer, sintió el gusanillo de la conciencia pegando fuerte

-. Emy- llamo William, levantando la mirada de ella- Necesitamos curación- susurro. Detrás de él. Estaban allá su padre, más Luxian, cuidado a una mujer que estaba herida de un costado que sangraba mucho

-. Si, señor- saltó la mujer de la mesa. Ella se acercó

-. Fe no te acerques- le ordeno su padre. Ella se detuvo de golpe

-. ¿Qué fue?- pregunto la mujer posándose de rodillas al lado de la mujer

-. Plata- murmuro su padre- algo filoso

-. Vampiros, debe haber sido una espada- continuo Luxian

-. ¿Con quien viene?- pregunto Emy

-. La hija, y un vecino, algo así- volvió a contestar el lobo que le sujetaba

-. Damián- llamó la mujer, el chico francés apareció a su lado- envía a por mis cosas, rápido

Maldición. Las palabras le comían "no para estar haciendo vida social con personas que no les interesa nada mas que su espectacular raza y que lo demás se vayan al diablo, y que vivan como puedan"... Wolfblood le iba a matar. Maldito orgullo, malditos sentimientos, maldita sea toda ella y no pensar las cosas que dice y luego sentirse pésimo por ello. Vio que la mujer se estaba dando unos espasmos, su color era de un preciado morado suave, y Emil se estaba acelerando. ¡Diablos! Camino hacía ellos en el momento en que bajaba la mano y de un resplandor que llamo la atención de los otros salió su espada, agarro el filo en el momento en que se cortaba la mano, colocándose al lado de la mujer le puso su mano sangrante en la herida

-. ¡¿Qué haces?!- le pregunto Emy descolocada

-. El que le diga a Wolfblood lo que voy a hacer se las vera y en mala- amenazo en el momento en que comenzaba a concentrarse- "_Pellis novus, sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"- _ (piel nueva, sangre nueva, regenerador de cuerpo)- la herida de la mujer comenzó a cerrarse en el momento en que ella cerraba los ojos y toda su ya poca magia se iba con un cosquilleo que no fue tan terrible como con el lobo, y ni mucho menos con Harry. Cuando se retiro, cayo de espaldas, sentada. Algo mareada pero bien.

-. La herida se cerró- susurro Luxian, bajo, como si hablar alto le fuera a quebrar algo.

-. Fe- le llamó su padre colocándose a su lado- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto. Ella levanto la vista a William, quien ahora, ahora si le miraba impresionado

-. Tú- susurro mirando al lobo- promete que no le dirás a Wolfblood que utilicé...

-. No le diré nada

-. Bien!

-. ¿Lo habías hecho antes?- pregunto su padre preocupado y maravillado por algún lado

-. Con un lobo de la manada y con Harry cuando se dio con liarse a golpes con Malfoy

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto curioso

-. Nada- se ponía en pie con la ayuda de su padre, y recogía su espada

-. _Lux de luna-_ susurro William observando su espada- la recibiste para el ataque a Hogsmeade

Ella se crispo sin querer y la hizo caer para que esta desapareciera por el suelo. Fenrice... le pegó en la nuca cuando este le había robado su primer beso. Las imágenes del hada tan poco le servían para quedarse tranquila, tenia que pensar en ese fragmento de "recuerdo" que le había dado la hada. No sabía lo que era...


	21. Cuando la guerra comenzo

**Capítulo 21: "Cuando la leyenda comenzó..."**

_Los pasos era urgentes, rápidos, acelerados hasta casi desesperados. La luna media llena crecía en el horizonte oscuro, la luna era su única espía esa noche, la única que contendría algo con que chantajearles. Sus pies eran ágiles y suaves sobres el follaje y las raíces de los árboles. _

_Corría como un lobo, oculta en la oscuridad, silenciosa como la brisa, rápida como una tormenta, era como uno más. _

_Sus sentidos al aire, deteniéndose cuando escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal._

_Al llevar más de 20 minutos corriendo por el bosque, se detuvo, en un pequeño claro. Una presencia cayo detrás suyo, presencia que le hizo sombra especialmente cuando sus fuertes brazos le amarraron en un abrazo cálido y seguro, luego un beso en su cuello y un susurro en su oreja. _

_Se giro para ver los hermosos y tranquilos ojos de su chico. Ojos grises como la tormenta, su rostro afilado bajo para atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso. _

_-. Te he echado de menos, pequeña- susurro y le dio un corto beso en la frente- me alegra que hayas recibido mi carta, no estaba seguro con el mensajero"_

_-. Mi niña jamás me defraudaría_

_-. Confiare en ese pequeño peludo entonces_

_-. Ni lo dudes- y se abrazo nuevamente a el. Oliéndole, ese aroma que a ella le volvía la carne de ganilla. Pero aun así el miedo creciente le hizo temblar un poco y se aferró aun más a él_

_-. ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- pregunto retirándole mientras le tomaba del rostro_

_-. Todos se preparan para la batalla, mi padre, mis hermanos. Mi familia me quiere casar con la familia Malfoy por si me quedó sola_

_-.¿Qué?- pregunto preocupado. Sus ojos destellaron de tristeza, los ojos de ella se tiñeron de lagrimas- esto no puede estar pasando- susurro y le pegó la cara a el costado de su cabeza._

_-. Tengo miedo, no quiero... quiero estar con tigo_

_-. Yo igual, mi niña. Te amo tanto _

_Los besos no se hicieron esperar, la toco hasta que escucho de ella un gemido frustrado, la hizo suya como jamás creyó poder hacerlo por alguien, camuflándose en su cuello, mordiendo y besando sin poder detenerse. La quería consigo, no quería separarse por una mera estupidez de sus padre. La guerra que se ejercía era una senda estupidez. Ambos Salazar Slytherin, su padre y Godric Gryffindor, el padre de ella deseaban colocar bajo su mando, bajos sus descendencia el tan hermoso y estimado colegio de brujos que ellos y dos brujas más habían hecho crecer durante años. Ambos se peleaban por poder, luego de haber sido los mejores amigos del mundo. Ese había sido el día, aquel día en que le iba a pedir la mano de la joven a su padre, ambos había discutido, una discusión demasiado fuerte que había llevado a la separación de ambos, de ambas familia. Amaba a esa niña más que nada en el mundo, la amaba porque era demasiado inocente cuando quería, demasiado fuerte cuando era la ocasión y tan hermosa que ni se comparaba con las damas consorte de sus hermanos mayores. Pero ahora, saber que le iban a casar, le daba demasiada angustia, la quería demasiado para dejar que alguien más le pusiera una mano encima. La amaba demasiado..._

_Un aullido lejano hizo que ambos se levantaran un tanto soñolientos, ya era muy adentrada la noche. Se vistieron rápida y concienzudamente si dejar de sonreír un tanto estúpidos. Cuando ya se iban a separar, el chico se sacó una cadenita del cuello y enrollándole, se la puso en la mano._

_-. Esto era de tu madre...- susurro al ver el hermosos grabado_

_-. Y ahora es tuyo, mi niña. Recuerda que te amo mas que nada. pase lo que pase, recuérdalo..._

_Le tomo el rostro y deposito un suave beso, tierno, cálido lleno de sentimientos. Te amo..._

_Un segundo aullido, hizo que este desapareciera por el sentido contrario en el que iba ella. Se quedo unos momentos observa la silueta perderse entre el follaje del bosque, una única lagrima cayo de su rostro al percatarse que tal vez no le vería más, un destino doloroso. _

_Comenzó a escalar por la piedra que llevaba a su habitación, la luna crecía allí dándole la luz de una ladrona en plena acción. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, solo debía aparecer allí, con lo fácil que era aparecerse, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan buen mago? Lo sentía todo, por eso utilizaba métodos muggles para hacerlo todo, para no ser pillada._

_Abrió la ventana como pudo, cuando puso una mano en el alfeizar casi se deja caer con el corazón desbocado. Un par de manos completamente diferentes, la agarraron fuertemente y la tironearon hacía adentro. Podía sentir el corazón en la garganta y gran parte de su cuerpo entumido por la sorpresa y el miedo que comenzó a aflorar en ella, en ese exacto segundo en que sus hermanos le habían encontrado. _

_A comparación de sus hermanos mayores, ella era una jovencita de 18 años demasiado loca, intranquila y con una magia débil y poca estable. Nada que no fuera verdad, en lo único que ella disfrutaba era la magia oscura. Orgullo de su tío Salazar hacía años atrás. Para su padre, alguien que tenía un futuro mas que muggle que bruja, pero aun así, era su única hija mujer, la viva apariencia de su madre. Su padre igual le quería, porque su padre tiempo atrás tan bien se había dejado consumir en la magia negra cuando su madre murió por peste. No le culpaba a ella, se culpaba a el mismo._

_Su hermano mayor Ask, era comandante de las fuerzas de su padre, tenía 33 y ya estaba casado con 2 hijos, su otro hermano mayor Valerius, 28 años su esposa murió al tener a su primer hijo, excelente mago de defensa, y su hermano pequeño, Facto, de 16 años, un indómito luchar de arco y flecha. El trío, trío sumamente explosivo cuando quería e horriblemente sobre protector había hecho guardia en su habitación durante toda la noche. _

_Se soltó de ambas manos cuando estos, a oscuras le apretaron el brazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Vio en la plena oscuridad, aquellos ojos que daban de dar a respetar en campo de batalla, una mirada dura y fuera de sentimientos fraternales a con ella. Su hermano pequeño estaba sentado en su cama, mirándole un poco más tranquilo._

_-. ¿Dónde estabas?- gruño Ask, mientras daba un paso al frente, tapando la poca luz que entraba por la ventana_

_-. En el rió- susurro recomponiendo la voz_

_-. ¡no mientras!- saltó Valerius- fuimos al rió y no te encontramos_

_-. Estaba cerca de la cascada_

_-. ¡había movimiento en las lindes!¿Qué hacías fuera de las fronteras?_

_-. Yo no he salido de las fronteras- mintió enojada, encarando a sus hermanos mayores. _

_-. Papá no sabe, y sabes perfectamente que su Legeremancia es mucho mas fuerte que tu oscuras protecciones. ¿Quieres ir a verle? De seguro le interesara poque haz llegado de tan tarde...- comenzó Valerius, mientras su voz se iba colocando rasposa, llena de cierta maldad_

_-. Dinos donde estabas, Fe, podemos ayudarte- la voz tranquila y suave de su hermano menor. Le hizo tranquilizarse un poco- ¿Con quien estabas?_

_-. No estaba con nadie_

_-. No mientas- se altero Ask- debo recordarte que estas comprometida con Lord Malfoy, es una familia antigua y se excelente linaje. Deberías estar contenta, no viéndote con algún campesino o muggle de poca monta_

_-. ¡no me he estado viendo con nadie!_

_-. ¡deja eso!- Valerius ya estaba alterado, pero fue Ask quien le agarro de un brazo y la tironeo hacía arriba, colocándole de puntillas. Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de la chica. Los 4 presentes se quedaron callados al escuchar como una de las sirvientas iba en búsqueda de su padre. Cuando lo escucharon marcharse por el pasillo- ¡revísala!- gruño. _

_-. ¡suéltame!- le gruño mientras gemía bajito por lo brusco de la atrapada- me duele- se quejó... _

_Valerius llegó a su lado en el momento en que haciendo una movimiento con la varita, una luz fuerte le pego en los ojos dejándole levemente encandilada. La mano de su hermano era rasposa cuando le tomo la barbilla y le levanto el cuello. Ella se quejó al momento en que trato de golpearle, pero Ask se las tomo firmemente. El gruñido salió de su boca tal vez al ver las marcas de los labios y dientes de Fenrice. Le tomo el pelo y tirandole un poco se lo llevó al olfato._

_-. Tierra y hojas...- susurro. Ella había comenzado a llorar, horrorizada, asustada. Cuando le soltaron ella se acurruco en el suelo.- estuvo con alguien- siguió. El gruñido mas ronco de su hermano mayor le hizo temblar, mas aun cuando este le levanto de un brazo aún mas brusco y como una tenaza le agarro la cara llorosa para que le viera a los ojos_

_-. ¡¿Con quien estabas?!- dijo. Ella le negó la mirada- ¡¿Con quien estabas?!¡maldita sea! _

_-. ¡ese maldito, hijo de la serpiente!, ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Valerius, arrinconándole. Que le dejaran por favor, que le dejaran. No podía aguantar sus palabras tan duras, tan llenas de odio que le estaban dando, quería estar muerta, probar su vida en otro lugar. _

_-. Enviaremos mañana mismo por lord Malfoy, te casaras mañana mismo si es necesario. Si esa maldita cosa ya te toco, no voy a permitir que nuestro apellido quede en el suelo por vuestra culpa_

_-. Es por lo único que te preocupas- siseo la chica hipando- tu y tu maldito apellido. Fenrice era tu amigo, creciste con él..._

_-. Su padre._

_-. Yo odio el mío, los odio a ustedes, ¡los odios!- le grito. Mientras empujaba a Valerius, este le agarro la mano para no permitirle salir de la habitación. Mas ella completamente desquiciada de dolor, le tomo con la otra mano este_

_-. Crucio!- susurro, la magia llegó a sus canalizadores, sus manos. Su hermano dio un salto hacía atrás con un grito de dolor que duro el segundo que ella logró correr, correr tan rápido como le fuera posible, escapar de ellos- los odios- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de ella..._

_-. Fe!- saltó Facto para ir detrás de ella, cuando Ask le detuvo_

_-. Volverá- susurro ayudando a su hermano, prendiendo las velas y viendo el moretón que había quedado en el brazo de su hermano menor. Pasaron unos momentos cuando pasos apresurados a la habitación hicieron que todos tomaran atención. Su padre, de unos 50 años, miro de un lado a otro con sus ojos avellanos y pareció calmarse_

_-. Padre- saludaron los tres. Cuando la cara de este se contorsiono al no ver a nadie en la cama de la chica_

_-. ¿Dónde esta vuestra hermana?- pregunto entrando en la habitación. Los presentes se vieron nerviosos_

_-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ask. Su padre estaba muy nervioso, demasiado. En sus ojos se veía un poco alterado al no ver a su hija_

_-. Los movimientos en las fronteras, eran de lobos. Del sur una manada que ha venido escapando del invierno, hambrientos. Pero decidme ¿Dónde esta vuestra hermana?_

_-. O sea que...- comenzó Facto colocándose pálido_

_-. ¡vuestra hermana!¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?...- pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, a lo que una joven dama apareció por allí_

_-. Señor. La dama Fe se ha metido al bosque..._

_-. Fe..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

_Llegó al camino mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, agotado. Pero no espero lo que allí estaba. Su padre, en el frente de la casa, junto a una sombra a su lado, y mas atrás respetuosamente sus dos hermanos mayores. Un escalofrió nada agradable le recorrió la espina cuando logró caminar de nuevo hacía allá. Observando al encapuchado con una nota de pánico y miedo. No era humano, de eso estaba seguro. _

_-. Hijo- saludo su padre con una sonrisa venenosa. Cabía decir que su padre no le quería mucho que digamos. Por el simple hecho de que el nacimiento de el, se había llevado la vida de su esposa- llévatelo- ordeno luego al encapuchado._

_El no entendió. ¿Qué ocurría?, se pregunto en el momento en que el encapuchado, se acercó a el como si estuviera flotando, saco la varita a un rapidez sorprendente y apunto a este quien se detuvo en el acto. Atontado vio, unos sorprendentes ojos violeta mirándole acechadoramente. Su padre volvió a hablar._

_-. Como no me has servido como he querido durante estos 19 años que te he tenido comiendo de mi casa, te he entregado como esclavo, aquí, al señor Prims, me servirás como regalo de buena fe entre sus fuerzas que me dará en batalla. _

_-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto horrorizado. Pero esta vez no fue su padre quien hablo, si no, uno de sus hermanos_

_-. Como no supiste tomar las riendas de la situación con tu querida Fe. Hermosa dama debo decir, y con unos niveles de poder mágico sorprendentes en nuestras creencias. No supiste ganártela, ya nos enteramos de que se va a casar con Malfoy. Es mejor de que sirvas en otros ambientes, de que no nos dejes en vergüenza..._

_-. ¡ya! Callad- le ordeno su padre. El se estaba mareando, realmente no concebía las palabras que allí, su "familia" le estaba diciendo_

_-. ¡vamos!- susurro la voz del sujeto. Él se crispo y negó_

_-. ¡no voy a ningún lado!_

_-. Que temperamental...- siseo. En el momento en que apareciendo y desapareciendo de un momento a otro, su figura lo cubrió en sombras..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Corría, corría tan rápido como podía. No sabía hacía donde iba, o hacía donde quería ir. Tenía ojos nublados en lagrimas, de miedo, horror, decepción. No quería, tan solo no quería seguir con todo esto. Quería estar con Fenrice, con nadie más, no quería que nadie más le tocara o le hiciera sentir protegida en los brazos de alguien que no fueran los de ese chico. No quería a nadie más. _

_Llevaba la ropa rasgada. Los brazos enrojecidos por la sangre que allí crecía al haberse pegado varias veces con los rasposos troncos de los árboles. Apretaba la cadena en las manos, haciéndose daño. Los ruidos del bosque parecían no llegar a ella, no había escuchado los aullidos cada vez más cercanos de una jauría que se acercaba a ella, ¿O tal vez si?, así podría acabar luego con ese dolor que tenía en ella, podría acabar luego con ello tal vez si lo había hecho._

_Se detuvo de golpe en el momento en que se ponía a 4 patas, y comenzaba a escarbar el suelo, al hacer un huequito bastante aceptable, sacó la cadenita y la observo. Una medallita hermosa de plata. Le dio un suave beso y la dejo caer en este. Un ruido a ramas secas le hizo levantar el rostro. Los ruidos del bosque llegaron a ella en el momento en que su cuerpo se entumía de pánico. La luna llena dio un suave resplandor al ser envuelta con esa luz tan brillante y hermosa. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con ese ser delante de ella. Un lobo, macho. Gruñendo, tan resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna, que se le hizo hermoso a pesar de saber que ya no tenía oportunidad, que era estúpido intentar correr. Lo único que hizo en ese momento, ante de sentir el dolor mas horrible que hubiera sentido en su cuerpo físico, fue un aullido jubiloso cerca de su oído..._

_Los cascos de los caballos quebraban la tranquilidad de aquella mañana desolada. Los gritos gruesos de aquellos sujetos que tenían el corazón en la boca por lo que pudo haber pasado. Un padre asustado por el bienestar de su hija, unos hermanos arrepentidos por lo dicho, dolidos por saber que lo ultimo que pudieron haber escuchado de su hermana era la palabra "odio". Uno de los caballos se fue deteniendo en el momento en que el hermano más joven se bajo corriendo de su corcel y siguió un rastro de lo que esperaba fuera sangre de animal. Pero un grito ahogado salió de su boca en el momento en que en un charco de sangre, la ropa de la joven se hallaba allí, se giro en el momento en que unos brazos le atraparon, un padre horrorizado observaba atónito este macabro espectáculo. Su hija, su amada hija._

_-. No...- susurro Godric. El suave sollozar del chico se hacia cada vez más intenso entre las ropas de su padre, cada vez más desesperado._

_-. Fe- susurro Valerius temblando en su lugar, cayendo de rodillas abrumado por la vista. Nada habían de ella más que su ropa hecha jirones, lagrimas silenciosas cayeron de los ojos de este. Arrepentido hasta la muerte por haber sido uno de los culpables de ese suceso tan horroroso. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El liquido dulce le hizo colocarse rojo de asco y ahogo. El sabor metálico de la sangre le recorrió toda la garganta, mientras tragaba al no poder respirar decentemente. Apretó las cuerdas que lo mantenían sentado a la silla, mientras intentaba mover la cabeza, pero la mano fuerte y filuda del sujeto le sujetaba la nuca y la nariz para poder verter el liquido recién extraído de una dama muerta en el suelo frente a él. Sintió que se mareaba, que su cabeza no iba a aguantar todo esto y que de un momento a otro explotaría así como nada. el estomago le gruño al recibir aquel delicioso néctar de lo no muertos. Asqueado y con su orgullo por los suelos. El sujeto le soltó y el se inclino para poder escupir algo de lo tragado mientras respiraba a trastotes y los ojos se le colocaban llorosos. _

_-. Estas demasiado débil para ser uno más, tu sangre no es buena y la magia consume todo, con que te acostumbres a beber unos litros al día en un par de semanas podrás ser alguien como yo- susurro mientras le tomaba la cara y este le negaba cansado, agobiado, asqueado._

_-. Déjame...- susurro mientras sentía dolor de estomago, punzadas desagradables. _

_-. ¿Mmm?- pregunto tomándole nuevamente la barbilla y haciendo un movimiento fuerte sus ojos yacieron fijos, bajo su rostro, en el momento en que con una lamida le quito el rastro de sangre que caía por su comisura- tibia...- contesto soltándole. Él se petrifico en todo su ser, ni se atrevió a respirar. _

_El ser frente a él. Era alto y de contextura fuerte, debió de haber sido guerrero en su tiempo. El cabello era rizado largo y negro, pero lo que le perturbaba más que nada, eran esos enormes ojos violetas llenos de antigüedad. De saber mucho más que cualquier sabio, que cualquier maestro. _

_Jamás había conocido a un vampiro. A pesar de haber sido criado como mago siempre creyó que estos eran solo leyendas de viejos borrachos en tabernas de cuarta, pero ahora... ahora estaba idiotizado. _

_-. ¿Qué quiere?¿Por qué hace esto?- pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras las nauseas volvía a él._

_-. Para entretenerme, ¿Para que mas lo haría?_

_-. Entretenerte..._

_-. No quedan muchos de nosotros, ya que mis iguales intoxican a sus compañeros antes de transformarlos, por ello yo, te voy a acostumbrar al sabor de la sangre, te voy acostumbrar a morir de a poco, para que en tu paso a mi lado no resultes un desperdicio más- él se congelo con estas palabras y sus ojos lloraron_

_-. No quiero, yo no quiero- comenzó a susurrar- por favor- recordó a su hermosa pequeña. A su niña- no lo deseo_

_-. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, vas a ser uno más... _

(Febrix) Se levantó de un salto. Con la respiración apresurada y levemente sudorosa. Reconoció el lugar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza atontaba por lo que había soñado. Un movimiento a su lado le hizo girar el rostro y ver a su padre durmiendo, eso le tranquilizo, se volvió a recostar mientras observaba el techo. Se movió un poco hacía el lado y se cargo un poco contra el pecho de su padre, este instintivamente le hizo un huequito y ella logró dormirse nuevamente.

_El bosque había cambiado, el frió le daba la bienvenida a el invierno y los primeros copos de nieve caían esparciéndose por el bosque oscuro. _

_En la lejanía se escucha los golpes de espada, herramientas siendo forzadas, caballos relinchando siendo ensillados, un par de hombres daban ordenes mientras el padre observa desde lejos con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo menor._

_-. ¿Cuándo va acabar esto?- pregunto suavemente el chico de 16 años_

_-. Esperemos que lo ante posible, Facto- susurro Godric Gryffindor_

_-. ¿Podré ir con ustedes?_

_-. No, eres muy pequeño para ver esto, te iras con la esposa de Ask y con los dos niños y el hijo de Valerius al norte. Tu los cuidaras_

_-. No me quiero ir_

_-. No me desobedezcas hijo.- le cortó cariñoso- pase lo que pase vas a estar bien- le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos_

_-. Voy a ir a despedirme de mi hermana- el hombre asintió_

_paso por la campiña, algunos hombres elevaron su rostro al verle pasar, sus hermanos le interrogaron con la mirada al verle partir, él no les contesto. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sus manos blancas como el marfil cayeron hacía un lado, su boca se perdió en un grito mudo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Cayo por la pared llevándose las manos a la cara, sus manos se afilaron, su corazón se fue deteniendo, el frió de la muerte le asolo dejándolo tendido en su lugar mientras su maestro le miraba de más allá. _

_-. Ya era hora- susurro cuando el cuerpo del chico comenzó a levantarse _

_-. Tengo sed...- la voz sedosa de aquel ser de ojos de plata destellaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus caninos se hicieron visibles en el momento en que se formaba una sonrisa. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se sentó frente la pequeña animita que había allí, le quito la nieve que había caído sobre la piedra fría y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. La luna casi llena despuntaba entre las colinas. El viento movía las copas de los árboles, cuando un zumbido hizo que le levantara la cara de las inscripciones allí hechas y observo algo brillante flotar a no menos de dos metros sobre él. Un hada. Su corazón se desboco cuando esta cayo a centímetros de su cara. Un hada que jamás había visto en los libros, ni siquiera en los de su hermana. Esta levanto la mano y le quito las lagrimas que antes había asolado su cara. El caballo relincho en el momento en que él miraba hacía atrás y se quedo tan estático que no fue capaz de respirar. La figurita luminosa se dirigió a la que estaba más allá, una sombra, una sombra humana algo engarbada, el hada ilumino sus ojos, era dos rubíes, hermosos rubíes, se levanto pero esta dio un paso hacía atrás. Sonrió al reconocerle, y a esta se le formo una sonrisa cuando desapareció._

_Una nueva nevada llegó, y con un aullido lejano volvió a casa. _

_Mañana, luna llena, sería la tan esperada batalla. _

Diablos! Así no iba a lograr dormir nada, y con lo cansada que estaba. Se levanto de cama mientras tomaba la capa y se la ponía sobre el pijama. Sonrió. Hacía meses que no se escapaba a la cama de su padre, cuando murió su madre dormía siempre con él, porque ambos necesitaban alguien en quien apoyarse, luego a los años se escapaba de vez en cuando a su cama, cuando se sentía sola. Observó el baúl se su padre y se le ocurrió que tal ves habría algo que leer, lo abrio con cuidado y lo primero que vio le hizo entrar en curiosidad, un espejo. El espejo inversor de Sirius. Lo levanto con cuidado y lo miro por ambos lados. En el reverso salía "propiedad de canuto". Miro a su padre y este seguía durmiendo, no aguanto la curiosidad.

-. Hola- susurro. Su padre se movió, se levanto silenciosamente y salió de la habitación, pasaron unos segundos cuando el espejo se comenzó a formar una bruma, luego vio unos ojos esmeraldas soñolientos, luego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del chico

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto sonriendo aun más

-. ¿Potter?- pregunto extrañada- tu tienes el espejo

-. Me lo dio Sirius para la navidad del años pasado- susurro. El chico se movía, parecía que iba al baño. Ella se sentó contra la pared y cayo al suelo- ¿Cómo estas?

-. Bien ¿Y tu?- pregunto. Una punzada le pegó de pronto. ¡Maldito Potter!

-. Bien- se alzo de hombro, luego le entrecerró el cejo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Fenrice era el hermano de Anari?

-. Un lamentable hecho que he tratado de borrar de mi mente

-. Pues no me agrado para nada enterarme de esa forma

-. ¿Qué forma?- pregunto. Sus sentidos se vieron enfocado de un momento a otro en el rastro de desagrado en su voz

-. Un vampiro

-. ¿Un vampiro?- pregunto rápidamente, se puso pálida de un momento a otro- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-. Sí, sí. Se llamaba Xitrus Prims, extraño maestro de Anari

-. ¿Prims?- pregunto y su voz titubeo. "_, te he entregado como esclavo, aquí, al señor Prims, me servirás como regalo de buena fe entre sus fuerzas que me dará en batalla." _¿No podía ser el mismo?¿O si?

-. ¿Qué pasa?¿Lo conoces?, el dijo que quería verte. Quería vernos a los 4...

-. No, no lo conozco. Xirtus Prims- susurro. Su mente hizo un rápido movimiento- strix primus...

-. ¿Qué?

-. Primer vampiro en latín. Prims es primero, strix vampiro

-. ¿Primer vampiro?- pregunto curioso.- tenia una mirada antaña, sabía, extraña. No es que conozca muchos vampiros, pero era raro, no se, creía que me iba a matar

-. ¿Qué hizo? Espera!- le detuvo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias el otro espejo inversor?¿Sabes todos los problemas que me pudo haber ahorrado?

-. Yo, lo siento. No me acorde que lo tenía, de verdad. Lo lamento- susurro. Ella suspiro

-. Bien, esta bien. ¿Cómo entro en el castillo?

-. Estaba en la sala de los menesteres, cuando entro por la ventana. Así como así

-. ¿Potter?- pregunto mirándole con una ceja alzada- ¿Te puedo encomendar algo?- el asintió- léete un par de libro de vampiro ¿Quieres?

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto entrecerrando el cejo- ¿No le puedo preguntar a Hermione? Es una biblioteca andante

-. No seas flojo- sonrió. El hizo lo mismo

-. Esta bien- bostezo

-. Debes estar cansado, hablamos mañana- susurro. El asintió

-. Cuídate y...- parecía querer decir algo fuera de lo normal. Ella sonrió

-. Te aseguro que no lo pasare tan mal, además no tengo ningún lobo gritón ni una vampira pesada- el sonrió otra vez

-. Me alegro...

(Harry) Oculto el espejo en su baúl y se acomodo en su cama. Anari había hablado con él, le había contado basta parte de su vida, como había conocido a Remus, como se habían hecho amigo a pesar de su diferencia de razas, porque ella había negado a su padre, porque había dejado a los vampiro. Había sido una noche larga, pero se sentía tranquilo, especialmente ahora de haber hablado con la chica y que esta estaba bien. Fue cerrando los ojos cuando una extraña luz entro en la habitación...

_El caballo taconeaba el suelo nevoso, las filas estaban inquieta, esperaban el primer movimiento para atacar. El hombre, con sus dos hijos a sus lados esperaba._

_-. La luna va a salir en cualquier momento padre_

_-. Lo se Valerius, necesitamos luz para la batalla. Quiero a todos los magos después de la segunda avanzada muggle, Salazar a traído a sus amiguitos_

_-. Vampiros..._

_-. Yo solo veo a unos pocos_

_-. Son ya bastante peligrosos, no los subestimen._

_-. Tienen magos oscuros_

_-. Y nosotros blanco, los mejores. No hay de que preocuparse, ¡no comencéis ahora chicos!- le llamó la atención. Sus hijos no estaban asustados, estaban entusiasmados y mientras más veían lo bueno de los de allá, los preparaba más a ellos. A lo lejos escucharon los aullidos de lobos en el momento en que la luna comenzaba a salir por las colinas. El paramos se puso tenso._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-._

_Sus hermanos le miraban de reojo, pero el estaba ansioso mirando hacía el otro lado. Veía a Ark y Valerius, mas a lord Gryffindor, y sin saber porque se colocaba más ansioso. Como había estado enclaustrado en una habitación, a dosis de sangre, carne y pan, no sabía si su niña se había casado, si estaba bien. _

_-. Creo que no te habías enterado de nada- siseo uno de sus hermanos- Febrix murió- las palabras pasaron por su mente, las oyó pero le costos procesarle, su corazón se desboco en el acto_

_-. Escapo de casa y una manada de lobos la destrozo- su otro hermano sonrió. El miro de un lado a otro cuando sintió una mano en su hombro_

_-. ¿Maestro?- pregunto con la voz seca. ¿Su niña?_

_-. Lo siento Fen- susurro este_

_-. Papá nos la iba a regalar cuando terminaremos con ellos, es la única que podría tener algo de bueno en esa familia, lamentable..._

_Su niña, su hermosa niña... muerta. No... lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a caer por su blanca piel, se inclino un poco hacía adelante, al sentir las punzadas en su ser, punzadas de horror de desasosiego. Escucho los gritos, los chillidos. La batalla había comenzado..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El trote cada vez se hacía mas rápido, los cuadrúpedos a sus lados saltaban, y gruñían preparados. Se detuvieron en las lindes del bosque, un lobo mayor, uno que le había hecho lo que era se poso a su lado._

_-. Vampiros- gruño_

_-. Mi familia esta ahí_

_-. Tu familia somos nosotros ahora, la manada, recuérdalo. Ellos te querían hacer daño_

_-. Son mi familia, Wolfblood. Quiera o no, lo son._

_-. Como quieras_

_-. Los vampiros están de parte de Salazar_

_-. Nosotros estaremos con tu padre entonces, cualquiera sea nuestro enemigo si los vampiros son sus aliados- la chica llevó su mirada al lugar donde podría estar su amado chico.- ¿Piensas en el?¿Lo quieres?- ella asintió apenada _

_-. Debe estar luchando en el lado de los magos, era pésimo con la espada- recordó sin querer_

_-. Tu utiliza bien la tuya- el lobo dio un gruñido a los de atrás- es hora_

_-. Vamos _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Wolfblood envió un aullido profundo lleno de poder y fuerza. La batalla se vio levemente interrumpida, algunos quedaron medio choqueados al percatarse que los lobos, no lobos comunes, ya que era luna llena, su fuerza y poder crecía mucho más durante estas noche, atacaban al bando de la serpiente. Valerius levantando la espada de uno de sus enemigos, cuando sintió el corazón desbocado al ver aquella imagen tan chocante. Allí estaba su hermana, con una hermosa espada en su mano, su cara, su cuerpo había cambiado, pero seguían siendo hermosa. Y viva..._

_-. No puede ser- escucho decir de parte de su padre que estaba a metros de él- mi niña_

_-. Papá- llamó al momento de volver al combate. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Estaba destrozado y era decir lo menos. Estuvo meses oculto, creyendo que su niña se había casado, teniendo una vida lejos de él, pero esa vida se había destrozado, estaba muerta. Y él no.. él no. Él había sido obligado a tomar una vida inmortal. Solo... _

_Veía movimiento a su lado, pero ni aun así era capaz de moverse. Escucho lobos, el olor le hizo marearse en un estado de frenesí. Levanto la vista en el momento en que sentía un olor atrás suyo. _

_Se giro en el momento en que la levanta, la giraba y la tumbaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron, momentos eternos en segundos..._


	22. El principio del fin

_**Capítulo 22: **_**"El final del principio"**

(Fenrice) Dio un salto en su lugar cuando la presencia apareció en su habitación. ¿Por qué siempre hacía eso?, se pregunto a lo que dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa. Su maestro miro de un lado a otro y sonrió.

-. Fenrice- saludo. Él inclino la cabeza desconcertado.

-. Señor

-. ¿Siempre me pregunte como conseguiste este lugar?

-. Era un claustro señor

-. Si, me parecía cuerdo.- el bajo la cabeza, ¡diablos!¡Diablos! pensaba mientras trataba de levantar sus poderes de Oclumancia, cosa poca servible. Él era más poderosos en ese sentido.- ¿Licántropa, no?- Ahhhh!!!!! Sintió su corazón desbocar por su garganta, sentía que si abría la boca este iba a salir de un salto de su pecho

-. Yo... yo

-. Tu hermana me mando un mensaje: "no te acerques a la licántropa". ¿Qué licántropa exactamente?

-. Yo...

-. ¿Puedes dejar de titubear?- él cabeceo más por inercia. ¡Maldita seas Anari!- ¿Si vas a comenzar a temblar, debo pensar que estas metido en un gran lió?

-. Algo

-. ¿Qué tan "algo"?

Él calló. Sabía que su maestro lo escuchaba todo, que lo sabía todo, nunca pudo mentirle. No iba a poder hacerlo ahora.

-. ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto mientras se dirigía a los sillones.- una vez te dije que te ibas enamorar, que ibas a sufrir y tu me alegaste que no te ibas a enamorar de nadie, porque tu estabas hecho para pelear

-. Sí, lo recuerdo

-. ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-. No es amor, señor

-. ¿Entonces que es?, ¿Obsesión?¿Curiosidad?¿Una más?

-. No!- saltó más de lo deseado. Levanto sus grises hacía los violetas de su maestro. No había reproche- no, yo...

-. Ambos son especiales, ambos están solos, no hay nadie más como ustedes, me suena muy lógico si lo tomo desde ese punto.

-. Somos razas diferentes...-susurro él sin querer

-. Son mitad humanos, ambos

-. No...

-. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?- pregunto en una sonrisa...

_Sus rubíes se llenaron de lagrimas y él no supo que hacer. Levanto su mano blanca y sus dedos fríos tocaron la piel morena de la joven. Sus platas tan bien lagrimearon. Al sentir el calor, la esencia de que no estaba tocando un fantasma, si no, un ser vivo. Vivo... _

_-. Feb... me dijeron que...- comenzó con la voz titubeante_

_-. ¿Qué te hicieron?- susurro su voz pausada, apagada. _

_La batalla se hacía cada vez más sangrienta, pero al parecer nadie se percataba de ellos dos. _

_Sus dedos rozaron sus suaves labios, y se percato de lo frío que estaba. _

_En algo en sus esencia les decía que debían sentir la muerte en la figura de aquel que tenían en frente, pero no podían tan solo no podían. La chica, quien había sido mordida por lobo, no era un licántropo en si, si no alguien con el gen en su cuerpo, que le hacía más fuerte. _

_-. Te amo- susurro el vampiro mientras bajaba su cara y rozaba sus labios. Ella atrapo sus ropas más confeccionadas que antes y lo atrajo hacía si, desesperada por sentir al chico con ella nuevamente._

_El calor emano entre ellos, olvidando que vivían una realidad distinta, en medio de una batalla que decidiría nuevos futuros. Que no eran seres iguales, que ambos habían sido contaminados por una maldición distinta, una maldición que desde años inmemorables era la guerra perpetua entre dos razas. _

_Ya no podían ocultarse en el bosque para profesarse el cariño que se tenían, ya no. Ya no habrían cartas ocultas, o por mensajeros comprados con alguna bonita reliquia familiar. _

_Escucharon un gruñido, cuando el chico alcanzo a moverla en el momento en que una espada rozo la cara de la chica. Este se enfureció en el momento en que alzaba su varita y una luz verde apago el halo de vida en aquel servidor de su propio padre. _

_Cuando se levantaron, ambos se quedaron varados por el horror, el lugar donde minutos antes estaba llena de guerreros vitales que defendían a sus señores feudales, estaba sembrados de cuerpos desgarrados, gemidos lastimeros de seres que habían sido apresados bajo el filo de una espada, o una muerte más tranquila bajo el impacto de una luz certera. La ceniza de aquellos que se dieron un festín aquella noche, o aquellos cuadrúpedos que mordieron y infectaron a sus enemigos con veneno de plantas. _

_La chica se junto mucho más a su cuerpo, mientras veía horrorizada el cuerpo de su hermano más allá, Valerius, con una sonrisa jovial en su cara, la luz de un hechizo apagada en sus ojos. Emitió un gemido, mientras el chico la abrazaba. Habían aun batallas en pie. Su maestro se movía con maestría mientras combatía con un hombre, con esencia de lobo. Ambos sujetos se detuvieron a su debido tiempo cuando se le quedaron observando como si hubieran estado haciendo media fiesta para llamar la atención. El tomo a la chica y la dejo detrás de él para protegerla de cualquiera, mas en dos segundos ambos eran separados por sus respectivos maestros en fuertes tirones._

_-. Aléjate de ese asqueroso vampiro- gruño Wolfblood, mientras la protegía hacía atrás_

_-. No, Wolf..._

_-. Estaría mejor muerta que contaminada _

_-. Maestro por favor- le pidió el chico mientras le tomaba una manga_

_-. Somos razas diferentes, ¡No te acerques a ella, energúmeno!- gruño Wolfblood._

_Un resplandor rojo fue lo que les llamo la atención. La chica se movió en un momento cuando vio a su padre y a Salazar, los ultimo en pie, batallando a muerte. Los cuerpos se iban desintegrando a su alrededor. La magia, el poder era demasiado, el impacto de luces, destellos, crujidos._

_Ella no lo pensó dos veces, recogió una varita que estaba tirada más allá. Y comenzó a recrear un millón de hechizos de magia negra, blanca, alusiones a la naturaleza, etc. Escucho los pasos detrás de ella, de Fenrice, llamándole. Pero ella debía ayudar a su padre, así debía serlo. _

_-. ¡Fe! ¡Aléjate de...aquí!- grito su padre, en el momento en que ella levantaba una segunda capa de protección para ayudarlo, una mano le sujeto. Cuando Fenrice le detuvo_

_-. ¡sírveme de algo!- escucho el grito de Salazar en el momento en que los ojos del chico de cerraban levemente con una mueca de dolor, su cuerpo fue tironeado al medio de la batalla, mientras ella se aferró a su mano, llevándole con ella._

_-. ¡No!..._

_Los dos cuerpos quedaron en medio de los dos fundadores. Ambos con sus ultimas fuerzas al recibir toda la magia de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, en un cataclismo de poder se abrazaron en el momento en que el ultimo alo de vida se extinguió en una explosión de rojo y plata. _

_Una explosión horripilante, hizo que los dos últimos seres en pie (sanos-salvos) que observaron la escena se recubrieran debidamente, luego de la explosión se escucho el canto suave de un ser que desapareció volando hacía la luna, perdiéndose en un destello, en la única que arbitraba esa injusticia, la esfera plateada._

_A metros de donde se había creado la tan devastadle explosión estaban los dos cuerpos de los señores, muertos, vivos, esa es otra historia que contar. Y en medio, la esencia de aquellas dos razas distintas que habían muerto, aun en su diferencia, profesándose un amor que se haría eterno. _

(Fenrice) Se recostó tratando de que las palabras de su maestro no calaran en él más de lo que ya estaba haciendo ya. "Absurdo" eso era lo único que calaba en él. Varios escalofríos surcaron su cuerpo.

-. Eso no tiene porque ser verdad ahora- susurro

-. O si, claro que si. Meses después de que eso sucediera, el lobo y yo nos volvimos a reunir, una profecía había resurgido de ese incidente, ese incidente que ocupaba nuestras razas.

-. ¿profecía?

-. Esta plegada a la... otra. Y cierto hay que nosotros inventamos miles de leyendas, pero en todas decía la misma

-. Ambos tendrán que luchar y que batallaran entre ellos para darle a su protegido el poder de la inmunidad...- susurro completamente colapsado. Demasiada información, demasiada...

(Febrix)... alguien le removió en el momento en que los ojos dorados de su padre, un rostro cansado pero feliz le invitaba a despertarse. Ella se cobijo más, y busco su lado para seguir durmiendo.

-. Venga no seas floja, ya es tarde- susurro. El ya estaba vestido

-. Es sábado- alegó

-. ¿desde cuando tan floja?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella le miro por un ojo entreabierto

-. ¿desde cuando tan animado?- pregunto ella mientras se inclinaba resignada y se salía de la cama

-. ¿no puedo estar animado?- pregunto mientras tomaba la capa de William y se la dejaba sobre la cama- al lado esta el lavabo, ve a la mesa cuando estés lista

-. ¡o genial! Grata compañía- susurro mientras tomaba sus prendas. Tenia deseo de camuflarse largo rato debajo de la ducha. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero era agradable, esa sensación de no tener sobre tus hombros el mundo entero, era exquisito. No había dolor, ni pesadez.

Lo otro que quería olvidar era el estúpido sueño, su mente y su voluntada trabajaban a toda potencia diciéndole que no lo pensara, que no hiciera esfuerzos en traer ello al presente o si no estaría más de dos días o mucho más cabeceándose por ello. No quería, tan solo no quería, pensar en ello. Quería olvidar nombres, quería quitar caras, quería quitar sucesos o hechos. ¡No había soñado nada!¡Y PUNTO!.

Cuando apareció en la habitación en que estaba la mesa. Este estaba preparado para 5 personas solamente, y sin querer se alegro más. No tendría tantas miradas sobre ella.

Pudo decir que tuvo un desayuno grato. Estaba William, Damián, Emy, su padre y ella. AHHHH!!!!! ¿por qué era tan lindo el? Damian. Tenia una mirada tranquila, dulce, y su sonrisa jamás se veía falsa. Cuando su padre hablaba vanidades con William, Emy trataba de introducirla en conversaciones con él, ¿Sonrojada? Esperaba que no se notara tanto.

(Remus) había escuchado perfectamente las dos veces que Fe había despertado en la noche, la primera cuando se arrullo a su lado y la segunda, cuando hablo con Harry. Estaba soñoliento y cansado por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación. Su hija estaba extraña, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Al fin y al cabo, su hija había cambiado mucho. Aunque el desayuno fue tranquilo, no podía dejar de hacer leves mohines cuando William sonreía al ver al trío hablar. El veía algo que nadie más veía y al parecer se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Al terminar, la pura cara de su hija, le dio a entender algo que quería ver desde el día anterior. La biblioteca.

(Harry) Sin tener la idea porque. Ese día despertó con la cuerda más feliz que nunca, y como le había prometido al pelirrojo. Le levanto con un animoso almohadazo en plena cara mientras iba a la ducha y desde allí escuchaba a su amigo amenazarlo con colgarlo de una pata si volvía a despertarlo así.

Mientras se dirigían a el estadio de quidditch, Ron bostezando a su lado, y el con su saeta en su hombro.

-. ¿Quién se murió?, por favor dime que fue el hurón

-. ¿Ha?- pregunto mientras el frió de aquel día le pegó en la cara- ¿Murió?, no nadie, solo estoy feliz

-. Eso sería estupendo, pero que tu estés feliz es que algo sucedió

-. ¿No puedo estar feliz solo porque si?

-. Conociéndote Harry como te conozco. NO

-. Anoche hable con Febrix

-. ¿Cómo?

-. A verdad no te he contado mi experiencia con la muerte...- la cara del pelirrojo pudo haber sido el escepticismo en todo su esplendor, pero luego de contarle lo del vampiro, y solo una parte de la conversación de la profesora, la extraña conexión con Febrix y luego su conversación por el espejo, el pelirrojo estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Aun así se omitió lo de "maestro", ni Ron ni Hermione sabían sobre que la profesora era una media vampira

-. No lo puedo creer, realmente, no lo puedo creer- susurro mientras retomaban vuelo

-. No tienes que creerlo- le grito- yo ya estoy abierto a cualquier cosa. Tal vez hasta llegue a llevarme un par de lobos al cuarto...- el chico no logró escucharlo pues por una parte, tener una pequeña guardia lobuna no le sentaría mal.

Al volver a el Gran comedor, una hora después, ya que habían decidido que volar con el estomago vació no servía, allí estaba Hermione metida en el Profeta. Ron le quito de la mano una tostada que se iba a echar a la boca en el momento en que los inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-. Ya sabía yo, lo único que les levanta de la cama tan temprano es jugar un rato quidditch.

-. O si!- dijeron los dos mientras comenzaban a devorar a su alrededor.

-. Vamos a volver, ¿Nos acompañas?- pregunto Ron con la boca casi llena

-. En primer lugar traga antes de hablarme, y en segundo ¿Harry, y el libro?- el chico casi de atora, en el momento en que recordó que había dejado el libro en la sala de los menesteres- no me digas que los haz perdido

-. Claro que no, pero... no lo tengo yo ahora

-. ¿Cómo que...

-. Harry conoció a un... tú sabes- hizo un gesto que debía ser a un vampiro tomando sangre del cuello del alguien invisible. Hermione le miro tan rápido que hubiera jurado escuchar un crack de su cuello

-. ¿Qué?

-. De hay os contamos todo...

(Febrix) Se quedo parada con un tic nervioso en las manos, mientras sentía ese exquisito olor a hojas viejas, secas y polvorientas-_ ¿a que buen lector no le gusta?- _mientras veía la agradable estancia, era como un tercio de la biblioteca del colegio y los estantes repletos de libros. Fue hasta uno de los lados mientras su padre cerraba la puerta tras de si, e iba donde usualmente se dedicaba a confeccionar archivos, en que debía leer, agrupar y tratar de identificar el año en que fue escrito. Un pasatiempo agradable, para un hombre como el.

-. La mayoría de estos libros son de los siglos XV y XVI, hay pergaminos y papiros de mucho más atrás, del V y VI, son muy delicados. A veces los transcribo para tener una copia de ellos

-. ¿de que hablan?- tomo uno que estaba escrito en francés

-. Historia, registros de matanzas licanas, persecuciones, leyendas... de todo un poco.- el hombre saco su varita y con un movimiento cansado ordeno unos libros.

La chica fue hasta donde la enorme mesa que estaba en el centro. Su padre le miro y sonrió, fue hasta ella en el momento en que le tendía un pedazo de chocolate que ella acepto gustosa.

(Harry) Hace mucho que no pasaba un tiempo así, así de agradable. Ahora, estaba en medio de la cancha de quidditch, no solo con Ron con quien ahora hacía equipo, si no que con Taylor y Andrus, quienes al verle con escobas en mano no habían dudado en integrarse en su juego. En una de las galerías estaba Amy gritándoles ánimos, mientras Hermione les miraba de vez en cuando. La muchacha había quedado impresionada por su relato, el mismo que le contó a Ron, pero sabía que esta había captado la información que le ocultaba.

-. ¡Harry!- escucho un grito de pronto en el momento en que la pelota casi lo bota de la escoba y ahora iba en picada. Se lanzo contra ella cuando Taylor le paso como ráfaga en su búsqueda.

Fue un momento de éxtasis y adrenalina, cuando cada vez el suelo se les venia en cima. Tay le miro un segundo antes de moverse hacía arriba para no quedar plantado en el suelo. Escucho el grito de este para que se detuviera. Sentía el frió pegarle en la cara, cuando el suelo estaba a menos de dos metros, tomo la pelota, despego su cuerpo de la escoba y se medio paro en la cola de la escoba para elevar este. Tay se quedo pálido mirando. Y sin problema alguno y en un silencio sepulcral dio un punto para su equipo, cuando se giro la mirada asombrada de los jóvenes los tenían flotando el aire sin mayor movimiento y los gritos de Amy se apagaron en el frió.

-. ¡Eso fue genial!

-. ¡Potter eres lo máximo!- escucharon el grito de Amy

-. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- la voz aguda de su compañera le hizo sonreírle lo más inocente posible hacía las galerías

-. ¡Por eso eres el capitán!- anunció Tay con la pelota en la mano- ¡Venga sigamos!...

Fue una mañana agradable hasta que comenzó a llover, cansados y mojados volvieron los 6 al colegio dispuestos a almorzar, para luego ir a la agradable y pasiva sala común donde seguramente Hermione les obligaría terminar alguna redacción pendiente. Mientras caminaban, Amy se acercó disimuladamente hacía él, para luego percatarse que los otros dos habían hecho barrera con él dejando a sus dos amigos adelante.

-. Y dime...- comenzó esta con voz inocente- ¿haz sabido algo de Febrix?

-. No- contesto

-. Vamos Potter, es obvio que no me creo eso de que fue a hacerse unos exámenes especialmente si hoy en la noche es luna llena- él se le quedó observando detenidamente y se arreglo las gafas.- y se que ustedes son muy unidos

-. ¿por qué piensas eso?

-. Porque los he escuchado conversar en las mañanas, cuando tu le traes algo y se que ella se va algún lado en la noche porque aparece muy tarde en la habitación y tan bien te he escuchado en ello

-. ¿y porque eso nos haría unido?- pregunto tratando de esquivar el tema

-. Llámalo intuición- él no le miro y sonrió casi con burla. La chica le recordó vanamente a Hermione

-. Esta bien, solo eso te diré

-. Solo eso quería saber- contesto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

(Fenrice) Su maestro seguía durmiendo en su sarcófago. Él solo tenía la mirada perdida en su nuevo establecimiento, estaba en Italia, en la capital, la antigua y hermosa Roma. Se encontraban oculto cerca del Mausoleo de Augusto, en una piezas ocultas mucho más abajo en el suelo. Había llegado de mañana y su maestro había deseado acompañarle pero ahora dormía. Él iba a salir en busca de alguna información sobre los Capalucci cosa no muy difícil ya que era una familia importante después de todo. Se concentro lo debido y desapareció de la habitación en la misma voluta de siempre. Reapareció a unos 20 kilómetros cerca de Mentana, había poca gente caminando todas deberían estar almorzando o descansando como buen sábado. Se metió por medio de algunos callejones hasta que vio un bar medio oculto. Ingreso sin mayor problema vestía como muggle con un jockey para ocultar su cabello tan característicos y unos lentes de sol para sus ojos. El local estaba un poco poblado, cuchicheos se confundían en la espesa música de fondo y los sonidos de vasos chocar contra las mesas de madera. El se acercó a la barra y se sentó, pidió algo suave aunque no bebería. No cuando lo único que quería era dar por olvidado las palabras de su maestro, lo ultimo que necesitaba era estarse cabeceando por la licana. Se enfoco en las conversaciones percatándose de que allí habían magos hablando suavemente en su voz tan cantarina, él entendía un poco y solo logro reunir vanidades. Un hombre se sentó a su lado y pidió un wiskhy de lo que sería una buena calidad, por lo que pago.

-. ¿Forastero?- pregunto este con un excelente ingles. Él le miro y se percato enseguida de su aura mágica, solo asintió- habla Italiano- negó- Ingles entonces- asintió.- no se ven muchos forasteros por este lugar, ¿os habéis perdido?- pregunto. Él le miro bien, era un nombre más bien maduro de unos 45 años o más, de cabellera espesa, enrulada, ojos viciosos y manipuladores.

-. En realidad no- contesto y se giro un tanto

-. Malas pulgas ¿he?- río- lastima- dándole otro sorbo a su copa- tenia una buena propina por jovencito tan agradable

-. Usted ya es lo suficientemente desagradable por los dos- siseo y sus ojos destellaron detrás de sus gafas.

-. Es mejor que te quedes quieto niño, no tengo paciencia- el hombre hizo un gesto hacía abajo donde se veía la punta de la varita- te invito a dar una vuelta

-. No es necesario estoy bastante cómodo aquí

-. Que salgamos he dicho- gruño bajo. El se lo busco, lamentable por el. Pensó mientras salía del local.

Al salir al callejón el sujeto saco por todo la varita y se la mostró desafiante. El solo le miro como tal, como si fuera una rama de árbol.

-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?¿Cosquillas?

-. Que chistoso el niño ¿no? Veamos si te da tanta risa cuando te muestre lo que hace ¡Imperio!- susurro en el momento en que el hechizo choco contra él. Pero como ya era cosa del pasado, ese hechizo no le hacía ni cosquillas- venga vamos- ordeno mientras caminaba delante.

Él le miro detenidamente al momento en que se acercó por detrás le sujeto con sus manos filudas al cuello en el momento en que lo levantaba un poco, este envió un gemido mientras intentaba patalear. El cansado ya de tanta estupidez, lo lanzo hacía un lado haciendo que este diera un bote contra la pared y cayera medio atontado con una hilera de sangre por la cabeza. Fue hasta este quien levanto la varita pero nada salió de ella, lo agarro de la camisa con la misma facilidad con la podía tomar cualquier cosa, le agarro el cuello y haciendo un movimiento con su cara hizo aparecer dos filudos incisos más desarrollados de lo que solía andar trayendo y sin deparar nada le enterró en la suculenta vena aorta que palpitaba como loca, atrayéndole más que nunca. La primera absorción le hizo gemir hacía adentro con un placer enloquecedor, no había comido hacía días, bueno nada más que algunas frutas- lo único que comía, su parte humana se lo pedía a diario- sujeto firmemente a este quien comenzó a golpearlo cada vez más débil, pero para aquel momento no eran más que suaves caricias que lo llenaban por completo. Atesto una segunda y tercera absorbida llenándose la boca de esa sangre tibia y dulce, aun así con un poco de ácido por lo que podía tomar como que se había inyectado hacía poco alguna droga, lo que le llegaría a él, pero ya estaba demasiado satisfecho como para preocuparse de ello. El sujeto hizo el ultimo esfuerzo por separarse, en el momento en que él lo soltaba medio muerto. Si alguien lo pillaba en algunos minutos tal ves sobreviviría. Se llevó una mano a los labios y los lamió hasta sentirse rehabilitado por completo, una sensación de calor y firmeza le ayudo a enfocarse en sus fuerzas algo desbaratadas por las ultimas horas y sus sentido crecieron lo suficiente para leer la mente de este. Lo agradable de todo, es que ese infeliz que moría de apoco, le acababa de dar la dirección del hogar de los Capalucci, que algo bueno hubiera salido de ello. Además de haber comido, ya ahora sabía donde buscar.

(Febrix) Bufó por décimo quinta vez. Y ella creía que no iba a llamar la atención. Iba con su padre aun lado y con William al otro. Adelante dos lobos y más atrás Luxian, Damián y Emil. El problema no era ella, si no que el solo hecho de que William o alguno de los alfas anduviera caminando tan campante por el sector ya llamaba la atención y que uno de ellos no se sintiera por su aroma ya era la otra novedad. Los licanos se mantenían en un respetable segundo plano saludando cordiales a los alfas y otras sonrisas amables a su padre, mientras ella hubiera deseado quedarse mirando la bonita comarca en la habitación, pero no, estaba allí haciendo parte del circo.

-. Esta es tierra de Luxian- susurro William como quien no quiere la cosa- más allá a la derecha, esta el mercado y la tierra de Emil

-. ¡Sin mi ellos no comen!- dijo la voz de la joven animosa a pesar de que en un par de horas este lugar seria un sector de aullidos y transformación

-. Si bien, al otro lado del rió están las tierras de Donnati, Nadeko, Mejtis, Dissaor y Damián

-. ¿De donde proviene el rió?- pregunto. La pregunta hizo silencio entre los que iban caminando, la chica se había mantenido callada gran parte de la caminata

-. Hay fuentes subterráneas, las hadas protegen ese lugar

-. ¿no hay manera de que alguien pueda envenenarle?- pregunto lo más tranquila del mundo. Sintió miradas clavadas en su nuca. ¡¿Qué?! Ella solo se estaba preocupando

-. ¿quién querría hacer eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa William

-. Soy yo, o la cosa aquí no se están entendiendo, a mi me han dicho que la guerra es con vampiros, vampiros es igual a querer matar a cualquier licano, que mejor que envenenar su fuente de agua

-. Dissaor mantiene filtro de agua que van a cada hogar de esta comarca, el agua es procesada y purificada todo lo necesario

-. A...- exclamación apagada. Atrás Emil estaba que zamarreaba a cualquiera de los dos sujetos que iban a su lado. Estaba alterada con los nervios de punta, la chica era tan... tranquila, que le exasperaba. Quería escucharle reír, ¡No sabía que! quería que esta fuera un poquito más sociable y de paso dejara de tratar a William como la basura que NO era.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto esta mientras se acercaba un poquito hacía ella, una sonrisa media maniática salió de la joven alfa.

Al verla llegar a su lado sintió los pelos de punta en el momento en que le sujetaba los hombros y sonreía más maniática todavía.

-. Supe por ahí que tenias novio, un rubio novio...

Su cuerpo dio tal remeson de repente que sintió que su corazón no estaba latiendo, o estaba latiendo tan rápido que no le sentía. Dejo de respirar y su color de cara paso del blanco mármol a el rojo competencia pelo de Ron. La mujer sonrió aun más mientras la daba vueltas la tomaba de los hombros y la hacia caminar a su lado, esta más parecía un robot.

(Remus) Se quedo de piedra cuando Emil le había dicho eso a su hija. Y recordó las palabras de la vampira "su lado pervertido" se quito rápidamente las palabras de la cabeza cuando vio que esta era llevada varios pasos hacía adelante caminando como si no tuviera articulaciones, Emil seguía parloteándola al parecer tratando de que esta le contara sobre su "rubio novio". William tosió a su lado y de repente volvió en si, las otras dos seguían caminando con los dos lobos, mientras a su lado estaba Damián con cierta cara que no podía descifrar muy bien pero parecía ¿decepción? No, no podía. Mas William con cara de "¿Qué novio?" y Luxian tratando de no perder a su descabellada compañera.

-. Espero que tu estés tan desconcertado como yo, Remus- musito mientras volvían al paso tratando de alcanzar a las dos.

-. ¿cómo lo supo ella?

-. Neil- contesto Damián- la loba de Emil- le comunico con cierto toque de "la dos son un verdadero misterio"- El día que se descubga como se comunican hallagemos en mal del mundo

-. ¿y tu no sabias?- pregunto William con cierto tic nervioso en su labio superior

-. Sí, o sea- _no crean que les quise decir que mi hija tiene un lado pervertido, pero ya saben, cosas de padres-_, el Director me comento que esos días su lado lobo había salido más campante que nunca- mintió. Con el director apenas había hablado

-. ¿o sea que tiene novio?

-. No!- saltó él más que nunca- a Febrix no le agrada los Malfoy

-. ¿Malfoy?- pregunto William con cara de circunstancia- ¿Luxian donde...

-. No tengo idea señor, se me acaban de perder

-. ¿qué...?

(Febrix) La mujer seguía parloteando de otras cosas, al parecer había hecho el comentario para que los otros se detuvieran o quien sabe que cosa, además segundos antes, no sabía como diablos habían perdido a los otros dos lobos que le seguían. La mujer le estaba dando miedo. Aun seguía colorada y quería saber quien diablos le había dicho a ella sobre ese incidente, aunque pensándolo bien si alguien de la manada hubieran andado cerca de los terrenos siendo que había sido el suceso del día no era tan extraño que hubiera llegado a esos oídos.

-. Ya!- saltó de repente- los perdimos- sonrió. Ella miro hacía atrás viendo que no había nadie más que licanos tranquilos y corrientes caminando tan campantes como antes.

-. ¿qué?¿por qué?

-. Quítate la capa- susurro

-. ¿qué? No! No puedo

-. Si, si puedes, nadie más que tu padre lo conoce y no queremos que nos encuentren o ¿Si?

-. ¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿para que?

-. Por el amor de todos los santos, tenías cara de estar mejor en una fabrica de guillotinas, venga que yo te doy un paseo más animado que la monotonía de William

-. ¿Y para que quieres que me saque la capa?- pregunto con curiosidad

-. Ya weno- tal cual- desde ayer que ando desesperada por saber cual es la diferencia de vuestra esencia- ella le miro aun más asustada.

-. Que rara eres- soltó de pronto

-. ¿No te las vas a quitar?

-. No- negó rotundamente

-. Ta bien- le tomo de una mano y comenzó a llevarle por un camino salido de la nada

-. ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto esquivando algunos hombre que no le habían sentido por lo cual no se habían movido

-. A la cascada...

Sí, a la cascada. Esa cascada que en segundos le hizo quedar con la boca abierta. Las hadas entraban y salían del pequeño hueco por donde salía el agua. Emil estaba a su lado, pero ella miraba embobada esa caída de agua tan hermosa, una combinación perfecta de cristal y zafiros. El ruido era tranquilizante y el lugar estaba desoladísimo. Habían pasado los viñedos y los sembradíos para llegar allí, los filtros de los que hablaba William estaba mucho atrás.

-. ¿Es hermoso no?- pregunto Emil con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-. Sí- contesto. Y se destenso un tanto-. ¿qué tipo de hadas son?

-. Únicas en su especie. William me comento que estas tenían su propio pueblo detrás de las rocas, que ella entraban aquí para poder comer nuestra esencia y así mismo quitarnos el dolor tan horrible que sentimos al transformarnos, que nuestro dolor es su alimento. Es un ciclo así mismo ellas una vez al mes nos dan la tranquilidad de poder mutar sin dolor.

Cerró los ojos se dejo embelezar por el ruido. Pero unos pasos hizo que se levantara para ver quien era. Era Damián, venia serio caminando rápido mientras sentía como Emil se levantaba y se acercaba ellas, sin querer su corazón reboto de felicidad, mentalmente "quédate quieta pedazo de lobo hormonal", se dijo pensando que podía ser la "otra", que equivocada estaba.

-. ¿Qué planeas que haces?- pregunto este. Ella se paro y llegó hasta el lado de las piedras para poder mirar el agua, no pudo no quedar empapada por el estallido de estas contra la rocas, pero no le importo.

-. ¿Y porque te enojas?¿Viste la cara de aburrida de ella?, sabes perfectamente que me estreso cuando veo a la gente así

-. ¡pegfecto!- soltó el Alfa, no parecía enojado, más bien preocupado. Ella no pudo dejar de ver su sonrisa estúpida en el agua, observando su reflejo toco el agua con la punta de los dedos- William y su padge están buscándole pog todos lados, eges insensata cuando quieges, ¿no?

-. No me vengas con el sermón, Damián- la mujer se giró hacía ella- Febrix dile que tengo razón, por favor, además no nos hemos ido a ningún lado que no supusiera enemigos

-. Que tganposa eges- soltó el chico

-. ¿Porque no le haces un favor al mundo y aprendes de una vez a pronunciar la Rrrrrr?, si acaso eres profesor enséñate a ti mismo

Ella levanto la mirada para ver como el alfa estaba sonrojado. Le miro nervioso y luego fulmino con la mirada a la mujer quien sonreía burlona. Ella se levanto y se corrió el pelo mojado hacía un lado. Miró hacía arriba mientras sintió una punzada de curiosidad y ese sentimiento a liberación que sentía cuando estaba transformada. Aferró sus manos a la piedra y comenzó a subir por el lado de la cascada

-. Febix, ¡Febix!- (suena más lindo que "Febgix)

-. ¿qué? Bájate de allí!- grito la mujer viendo como ella seguía subiendo

-. Na!- soltó ella.- ¿por qué no se van a dar una vuelta?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Es lo que suponía ella, no se iban a quedar atrás.

Se sintió levemente débil, las hadas ni se inmutaban por su advenimiento sobre sus terrenos, pero seguían esparciendo ese extraño polvo sobre ella. Se detuvo, esta bien no era bueno ir a subirse a ese lugar especialmente ahora y con ellos allí, pero por lo menos ya se habían callado. Miró hacía abajo, estos estaban más o menos a su altura, ella no estaba a más de 5 metros del suelo. Llevó su manos hasta dentro de la túnica, saco su varita. Recordó el hechizo de suelo blando, en el momento en que cargando con sus manos soltó sus piernas para pulsarse hacía atrás, se doblo en medio giro y apunto al suelo.

-. **Solubland!-** el hechizo choco contra el suelo, un segundo antes que ella cayera parada en este y le hiciera rebotar un poco para caer en suelo firme. Guardo la varita. Y miro a lo otros que se habían quedado con el grito en la boca. Se soltaron y estos sin necesidad de hechizo ni nada pisaron el suelo con un solo rebote de sus cuerpo, levemente celosa ya que ella no tenia tanta firmeza y ellos como licanos puros no debía ser la nada misma. Sin nada más se encamino a la casa.

-. ¿qué planeabas que hacías?- pregunto Emil llegando a su lado y tomándole un brazo para detenerle

-. Emi- saltó Damián con una advertencia. Ella miró a la mujer y su mano agarrando su brazo. Le pareció curioso he incitante nuevamente estaba sintiendo esa libertad pegar sus las paredes de su cuerpo, enviando adrenalina pura que debía ser desbordada de alguna manera. La mano de la mujer le soltó levemente

-. ¿tienes espada?- pregunto. La cara de ella se desencajo

-. ¿qué quieres?¿luchar?

-. No, solo quería admirar el acero de esta- le contesto sarcástica.

-. No voy a pelear contigo- soltó horrorizada

-. ¿por qué?- sus ojos destellaron- ¿y tu?- pregunto al chico

-. Menos- dijo este. Ella clavó la mirada en ambos

-. Cobardes- soltó mientras se giraba... comenzó a caminar... 3...2...1

-. Espera!- soltó la mujer

-. Emi, ya!- cortó el chico francés cansado

-. No mira! Si la cara se le ilumina. Que tal un pequeño encuentro- la facciones de la cara de juguetona y feliz pasaron a una más brava, ella sonrió feliz en el momento en que bajaba la mano para sacar su espada, la mujer se metió la mano al bolsillo y diciendo algo en dos segundos apareció su espada.

-. Deténganse!- saltó el chico poniéndose en medio. Sus ojos fulminaron a la alfa, a ella no le miro y sintió una desazón pesada. Indignada se volvió a acarrear la espada.


	23. Camino al mediterraneo

_**Capitulo 23: **_**"De camino al Mediterraneo"**

(Harry) ¡Aburrido! Hermione redactaba encaramada sobre su papel de pergamino, Ron miraba de vez en cuando a esta con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro. Él en cambio hacía figuritas en el lugar donde debía estar su ensayo sobre historia. Quedaba a penas una hora para que saliera la luna llena y él no se podía concentrar.

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto Hermione mientras miraba su pergamino con una sonrisa y luego a él más serio

-. ¿mmm?

-. Sabes que al profesor Binn´s no le importa la historia de las partículas de polvo, ¿cierto?

-. Si lo se

-. ¿Entonces que estas haciendo?

-. Pensando

-. Wuau!- soltó Ron y sonrió a su amigo, este le miro falsamente indignado- déjalo Hermione es un momento especial- Hermione le miro feo y luego volvió su mirada a él

-. ¿En Fe?

-. Aja

-. ¿seguro que no te gusta compañero?

-. Claro que no!- negó indignado. Un suave rubor subió a su rostro- solo pienso que es muy injusto todo esto que esta pasando. Ella no se merece estn

-. Ni tu compañero, pero ya ves como es jodida la vida

-. No es algo que te tome desprevenido después de todo- le siguió Hermione

-. Después de estos cinco años algo así faltaba salir del sombrero, ahora me espero cualquier cosa...

(Febrix) El golpe fue demasiado, sintió como su cuerpo se separaba del suelo y realizando una curva perfecta por el cielo, espero el golpe, pero aquello nunca llegó. Un par de brazos le agarraron en el momento en que sujeta cayó entre los brazos del alfa al suelo donde fue tendida la mitad del cuerpo.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Emil haciendo desaparecer la espada, observándose la herida en el brazo y luego llevándole la capa caída. Observándole como si estuviera en frente de algo sumamente respetable o sumamente horrible. Ella.

-. Bien- susurro y tomando la capa se tapo un poco con ella. Se le había caído en el primer ventarrón de poder, y aquello había producido el par de miradas sobre ella que le hizo ruborizar.

-. _¿seguga?- _pregunto el joven. Ella no le miró, era demasiado para ella, al momento de separarse de la capa, la inseguridad había nacido de ella muy rápidamente, casi de forma mecánica. Y lo peor para ella fue el golpe de jerarquía que ellos le dieron. Se sintió completamente desprotegida.

-. ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- grito una voz impotente, los tres dieron una salto en sus lugares en el momento en que 3 alfas y William llegaban por la ladera del rió. Damián la ayudo a levantarse y Emil mecánicamente se puso la capa sobre la herida. Ella se separo mecánicamente y guardo la espada en un reflejo de luz en el suelo.- ¿qué sucede?¿Emil?- pregunto al ver la espada en la mano de la mujer.

-. Nada señor- contesto mientras susurraba otras palabras y estas se guardaron debidamente.

-. Contestadme!- su voz sonó increíblemente superior. Ella vio como la mujer tembló levemente

-. Yo le pedí que combatiera con migo- salió ella. El hombre le miro dos veces antes de cambiar su semblante, pero no por mucho lo único que hizo es recorrerle con la mirada por si estaba bien.

-. ¿Damian?- pregunto el hombre al chico.- creí dar ordenes de llevarle de vuelta en el primer momento en que se le encontrara, Febrix volved con tu padre esta en casa, preparaos que falta poco para transformación.- ella se quedó parada unos segundos midiendo sus palabras y lo que eso conllevaría.

Observó de reojo al recién nombrado, este miraba hacía un lado su cara era un tanto dolida. Se sintió horrible y un nudo nada agradable se le formo en la boca del estomago. Se marcho en un profundo silencio.

(William) Se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba de lado parte de su ropa. Solo minutos antes de la transformación y todo personaje dentro de la comarca sabia que debía quitarse parte de su ropa para poder mutar si romper la tela de esta. Se estiro en su cama en el momento en que una suave brisa le dio a entender que tenía visita. Hizo los hechizos pertinente he envió la misma ráfaga pero de magia al sujeto que deseaba entrar. La mujer apareció y en el momento en que le vio semi-desnudo (no hay que ser pornográfico todavía) se giro.

-. ¿crees que es adecuado darme un recibimiento así, maestro?- pregunto la vampira con un escalofrió

-. Jajaja- se rió suavemente- vamos Erix ¿desde cuando tan tímida?- pregunto mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama- no es que no te hayas acordado que hoy hay transformación- al ver como la vampira se movía incomoda se percato que se le había olvidado- ya veo

-. Se me fue- contesto- creo que vendré mañana

-. Ya estas acá, que noticias me traes

-. Nuevas armas- susurro la mujer. El se levanto de golpe

-. ¿Que?

-. Me acabo de enterar, Voldemort cazo a aquel sujeto de cual nombre no me acuerdo, aquel que trabajo un tiempo con Sam, ese creador de objetos mágicos

-. Si, si lo recuerdo, ¿qué tipo de armas?

-. Gas

-. ¿gas?

-. Gas de luparia

-. ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-. No maestro

-. Diablos- se quejó llevándose una mano al pecho. Ella se giro en el momento exacto en que los ojos del sujeto mutaban.

(Febrix) No miro a su padre transformarse, escuchaba perfectamente los gemidos sumidos de este, el estirar de la piel, los hueso mutar, lo escuchaba perfectamente, hasta cierto punto se amoldaban a los mismo ruidos que provocaba su cuerpo. Ella respiraba rápidamente, no había ese dolor horrendo que sufría en las transformaciones, no había esa molestia al sentir la sangre hervirle mientras mutaba, no, solo sentía la presión de su cuerpo al amoldarse a su estado, solo eso, ni siquiera gritos se escuchaban en la Comarca, a lo más el murmullo de gemidos. Termino en minutos, minutos que ha a ella le parecieron horas, como siempre. Pero se sentía tan bien sin parecer que iría a parar al suelo por el dolor que hasta sonrió por la sensación.

Estaba estirada en la cama de su padre, se quedo unos segundos acostumbrándose a ese sentimiento de irrealidad que le inundaba en el momento de mutar cuando sintió algo frió en su mano, giro el rostro para ver como su padre, transformado en lo que ella pensaba era "un hermoso lobo pardo" le tenia pegada la punta de la nariz en su mano, sus ojos dorados le preguntaban en silencio si estaba bien. Ella sonrió de lado y asintió. Quería descansar y hasta cierto punto dormir, pero el le tiro la manga de la túnica que estaba usando, haciéndole levantarse un poco. A lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar los aullidos de los lobos uno seguido después de otro, creando una melodía extrañamente acogedora.

Al ponerse en pie, su padre tenia tomada con el hocico la capa de William, ella le miro dos veces antes de comprender lo que quería, y al ponérsela, este gruño incomodo por no encontrarle ante su desarrollado sentido.

-. No te quejes, tu lo quieres así- susurro mientras abría la puerta para salir al pasillo y de allí a la ciudadela.

(Fenrice) la mano de su maestro llegó a su hombro para darle a entender que estaba listo. El sonrió de lado y asintió. Aparecieron fuera de la verja, era dorada y tenia unas enormes letras C con un respectivo simbolismo, al terminar un pequeña alameda venia el jardín y de allí la enorme casa, una casona en todo su ser.

-. Mi turno- susurro su maestro en el momento en que con un suave movimiento estaban fueran de la puerta, miró atrás y luego la puerta- nunca te acostumbras- susurro, mientras tocaban la puerta.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, apareció un joven vestido con esmoquin quien les dirigió a una sala lateral mientras llamaba a su señora, ya que el señor y la dama habían salido muy temprano. La mujer, de una edad más o menos avanzada solo les miro medio extraño al parecer procesando información sobre ambos. Su maestro se presento y a él, la mujer cambio su rostro a algo así como el que tomaba Narcisa cuando estaba en frente de muggles, pero además de ello un gesto de un tanto miedo.

-. ¿qué deseáis?- pregunto haciéndole tomar asiento

-. Buscamos a Daria, ¿vuestra hija?

-. Hijastra, ella no se encuentra realmente no se que hora llegaran- tanto él como su maestro captaron que la mujer estaba mintiendo

-. Es una pena, teníamos cosas importante que hablar con ella- murmuro su maestro con falsa pena. Se levanto, él aun así algo reticente le siguió

-. Le avisare que han pasado por aquí- la mujer apretó las manos

Al despedirse, su maestro le mostró una terraza, en un salto ambos estaban allí. Se introdujeron en la habitación, que obviamente era de la joven y allí se dedicaron a esperar. Al quedarse un rato en silencio mientras contaba el hecho de que hoy era luna llena en Inglaterra, se quedo observando las pocas estrellas que se lograban ver.

-. ¿maestro?- pregunto de pronto

-. ¿hem?- gesticulo mientras observaba unas pocas fotos

-. ¿no puedo convertir un licano en un vampiro?

-. Fenrice, tu no puedes convertir a humanos en vampiros, mucho menos a un licano, además eso seria... mutante es poco decir

-. ¿y uno me puede transformar a mi?

-. ¿qué hablas? Ah! Es eso...-el hombre se acerco hasta su lado, y corrió las cortinas, en ese momento por la verja venia un auto, en el, la joven.- si hicieras algo así seria, devastador, se romperían muchas alianzas, la profecía se vería manipulada y eso jamás ha sido bueno. No pienses en la licana, no puedes quitar su esencia y tu no puedes borrar la tuya. Son únicos, ya te lo he dicho

-. Pero.. no es justo- susurro más para él.

Nunca ha sido justo, ¿por qué?¿por qué ahora con la única persona que quería estar era exactamente aquella que debía matar?... Diablos! ¿no se la podían dejar fácil cierto?

(Febrix) Esto era mucho más sub-real se lo que hubiera creído. Habían cientos de licanos correteando por las calles aullando juguetones, los lobos, los genéticamente lobos sentados observando sin hacer mucho mientras estos saltaban, se mordían falsamente, parecía un verdadero... bueno, no sabia, pero era muy raro.

Cuando su padre abrió la puerta para salir a la sala principal, ella se volvió a crispar al ver a solo 7 hombres-lobo allí mirándole, inspeccionándole con la mirada, aquellos que habían nacido de licanos y que mantenían su conciencia activa se acercaron a ella, los otros solo se mantenían medios-concientes su lado humano se prendía de vez en cuando, pero solían mantener "la compostura". Allí reconoció a todos los licanos alfas, menos a Damián y Emil, ambos no se encontraban.

Como no tenia suficiente seguridad con ella misma y con la de estar enfrente de más licántropos que no fuera su padre, dio un salto y se escondió detrás de este. La voz profunda de un lobo parlante llegó de una esquina. Era Surk

-. ¿por qué teméis?

-. Es raro- contesto con voz trémula, su padre se giro y posándole su cabeza sobre su mano le obligo a moverse hacía adelante

-. Tu padre dice que no temas, que jamás te harían daño

-. Pero yo les haría daño a ellos- contesto media mordaz- quiero ir a la cama- su padre gruño, ella se acuclillo- no quiero salir- otro gruñido, su padre le tiro la capa- pero...

(Harry) Cuando la mujer apareció tan repentinamente, él dio un salto en su lugar.

-. ¿qué ocurrió?- pregunto mientras esta le tiraba una capa

-. Nos vamos de paseo con Wolfblood

-.¿qué?- le miro raro

-. El lobo no pudo encontrar unas piezas para la no se que Febrix tiene que hacer para hacer este lugar seguro, la cosa es que, nos vamos de paseo a el mar mediterráneo

-. ¿dónde?- pregunto confundido. No es que no supiera donde estaba el mar, pero la vampira le tomo desprevenido.

Al volver a aparecer, (más segundos de lo normal), cayeron (él se mando un buen costalazo) en medio de un navío, la cosa es que este se movía demasiado y el olor a mar y el frió penetrantes le hizo levantarse mirando de un lado a otro esperando que alguien le gritara: "Sorpresa!", cosa que no sucedió. La luna crecía a casi llena y las estrellas se veía hermosas esa noche. El barco era esos tipos pesqueros no muy grande ni muy chico. Y solo había una figura que estaba agachada sacando algunas cosas. Cuando los sintió se levanto bastante sorprendido.

-. Eres muy difícil de pescar Wolfblood ya estaba en hacernos aparecer en medio del mar- él le vio alarmado.

-. Me alegras que hallas venido- al parecer eso le costó bastante decir

-. Es que no puedes hacer nada sin mi- se burlo mientras se sacaba la capa

-. Lo que quieras- bufo mientras la mujer seguía sacándose cosas

-. Hola- saludo cuando el lobo reparo en él

-. Buena noche- sonrió.

-. Lo traje a ventilar un rato- la mujer se corrió a un lado para ver por la borda.- cuantos metros son más o menos

-. 500 metros, hasta alcanzar las mínimas

-. ¿cuántas necesitas?

-. Más o menos unas 110. tiene que tener raíz y no necesitas luz esta ya las dan por si sola.

-. Si se lobo, no soy idiota- antes de él pudiera hacer o decir algo la mujer ya se había lanzado al mar

-. ¿Anari?- pregunto yendo por ella

-. Tranquilo- le dijo el sujeto mientras veía una pantalla, había un punto que bajaba demasiado rápido para ser normal- va a estar bien. Esa no se muere ni con insecticida. Además es la única que puede conseguir esas plantas sin morir en el intento

-. ¿por qué ya esta muerta?- pregunto mientras miraba por la borda

-. Anari ¿muerta?

-. O si, se me olvida, lo siento

-. Con migo no te disculpes, las plantas Luxus son increíblemente potentes, pero su nivel baja cerca del plenilunio- apunto a la luna- yo soy medio mago, mi magia no es como la tuya ni la de Voldemort, mi magia es distinta y más antigua, por lo que la planta la absorbe más fuerte. Cuando Anari salga mantente alejado, porque es una planta peligrosa. La utilizaremos para que Febrix haga un cordel por alrededor del colegio y de la casa de los gritos, ningún vampiro podrá entrar sin convertirse en un simple humanoide sin poderes.

-. Pero afectara a Anari- susurro sentando en la baranda mirando la pantalla, la profesora se movía de un lado a otro

-. Ella ya sabe y si queremos protegerles a ti y a Fe se hará lo necesario.

Se quedo viendo a la luna en ese momento.

-. Están pasando cosas con esto- no sabia con quien más hablarlo, pues Anari no sabia mucho, tal ves el lobo lo supiera.- con esta mano- levanto la mano con el sello

-. ¿qué tipo de cosa?- pregunto no impresionado solo curioso

-. Comunicación como en un mundo paralelo

-. ¡Ho! ¿Ya lo habéis experimentado?- pregunto con una sonrisa- me alegro que estén avanzando en sus poderes

-. Que más vamos a comenzar a recibir

-. Eso en su mano es solo un canalizador, si les llegan a cortar las mano eso seguirá por ahí- ¡¡YA!! Eso no le gusto para nada- la cosa es que esa marca solo los esta recibiendo, la comunicación luego va a ser cuando ustedes deseen, ya no van a ser solo los presentimientos de que algo va mal o otra cosa- se puso una mano en la barbilla como si pensara en algo- tal ves después Febrix se quede con las marcas

-. ¿marcas?¿qué marcas?¿las que aparecieron el día que apareció esto?- rascándose la mano

-. Si, significaría que esta preparada cuando las pueda controlar por completo, es allí cuando toda la magia de su cuerpo se conecte para batallar con el vampiro asqueroso ese. Si Fe esta lista, tu estarás listo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El dirigió su mirada hacía la estrella que se marcaba en la frente de este.

-. ¿qué significa?- pregunto apuntando a su frente

-. Eternidad- contesto y un brillo de tristeza cruzó sus ojos- soy el primer licano

-. ¿cómo?

-. Por mi, por mi sed de venganza se "crearon" los primeros licántropos, vendí todo hasta mi alma por venganza. La luna es muy justa cuando quieres- a él eso lo descoloco

-. ¿Eres el primer licántropo?- pregunto asombrado, el sujeto debería tener sus buenas décadas.

-. Si, por mi comenzó la batalla con los vampiros, no me quejo, yo me lo busque- eso lo dijo hasta con chiste, pero se notaba la tristeza en su voz. Sus ojos se dirigieron a él y noto la misma antigüedad que había visto en el vampiro- no es tema grato, chico. Pero si algunas vez conoces a un Xirtus Prims es mejor que corras, él es el primer vampiro

Sintió el nudo desagradable en la garganta, Xirtus Primes ¿no era acaso el maestro de Anari? ERA por eso que le había traído ese sentimiento de antigüedad y sabiduría tan palpable. Había conocido al primer vampiro y ahora al primer licano. Eso lo dejo conmocionado.

-. Esta subiendo...

(Febrix) No supo que hacer en el primer momento en que todo paso, la capa se había quedado enredada y se le cayo. Como llevaba caminando entre los licanos del pueblo- al parecer a William se le había ocurrido ahora presentarle al pueblo- los más cercanos- que no fuera ni los €alfas ni su padre- se enfurecieron y la quisieron atacar, pero el gruñido enfurecido de William contra aquellos licanos hizo que estos se fueran hacía atrás asustado. "Jajaja que chistoso" pensó con los nervios de punta, todo el cuerpo se le había erizado parecía un gato engrifado.

-. Que lindo recibimiento- murmuro cuando iba de vuelta a la casa, envuelta en la capa. Los alfas intentaban alcanzarle mientras su padre iba a su lado, trotando.

-. Se asustaron- informo Surk- cuando algo asusta a un licano, lo más normal es que ataque

-. ¿y los asusto?, ¿mi pelo? Porque déjame decirte que me lo lavo todos lo días- un gruñido de su padre a Surk, le tendría que haber dicho algo como "esta asustada" o "confundida", "cuando quiere ser sarcástica, lo es"

-. No, no fue tu... pelo. Tu olor

-. Me bañe en la mañana

-. No estoy bromeando señorita- el lobo se atravesó- es primera vez que siento un olor tan... extraño.- la chica se relajo y se agacho mientras abrazaba a su padre del cuello este cargo su cabeza contra su hombro, se había asustado y no de broma- es el olor más poderoso y protector que he sentido. Le debo mi respeto señorita.

Una punzada en su mano le hizo gemir suavecito su padre se retiro un poco en el momento en que ella cargaba las manos en el suelo y soltaba otro gemido. Los lobos comenzaron a gruñir comunicándose entre si. ¡Dios! Harry, ¿qué le pasaba? Ahhh... diablos... comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Harry!.. Harry!...

_-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- pregunto al percatarse que había entrado en el mismo trance del otro día_

_-. "Mi magia, luxus... diablos"_

_-. ¿dónde estas?¿por qué luxus?_

_-." Mediterráneo, estoy con Anari, trajo al bote luxus, diablos, no sabia que esto iba a cansar tanto"_

_-. El luxus roba la magia Potter!, aléjate de allí. _

_-." Lo se!, estoy mareado"_

_-. Idiota! Como se te ocurre estar cerca, ¿Por qué la vampira te llevó al mediterráneo?_

_-. "¿Febrix?"_

_-. ¿qué?_

_-. "¿qué chocolate te gusta?"_

_-. ..._

_-. "¿Febrix?"_

_-. ¿me estas mosqueando?_

_-. "No"_

_-. ¿y entonces...?_

_-. "Esto no va a durar mucho, Fe, por favor"_

_-. El de rama, pero... _

Desconexión. Se quedo sentada en el suelo mientras su respiración volvía en si. Miro a su padre y este mostraba sus ojos preocupado

-. Acuérdame golpear a Potter- se levanto con algo de dificultad y se fue a las escaleras con pesadumbre. Los 7 alfas le miraron y William se sentó en sus cuartos trasero. Un aullido desgarrador en la dirección hizo que los alfas se giraran. Unos licanos traían a un licano herido,... uno de los guardias.

(Harry) La figura iba ascendiendo lentamente. Wolfblood preparo unos baúles, al momento en que sin mirarle su voz sonó baja.

-. ¿sabes que chocolate le gusta a Febrix?- pregunto mientras eso a él le tomo desprevenido

-. ¿chocolate?, no, en realidad solo se que le gusta el chocolate, ¿por qué?

-. Le debo el regalo de cumpleaños

Sintió una punzada desagradable en su estomago en el momento en que una luz comenzaba a brotar del mar.

-. Vete a la punta del barco, Harry

-. Pero...

-. Vete, por favor

Se marcho lentamente mientras miraba hacía atrás, la vampira salió con un chapoteo en el momento en que botaba en el suelo decenas de flores blancas y luminosas, pero en el acto sintió escalofríos y mareo desagradable. Luces salieron de su túnica en el momento en que chispas locas y de colores comenzaron a salir de su varita, en el momento en que la tomo una corriente de su magia salió de este mareándolo y haciéndole caer. Un dolor desagradable le invadió, dejo la varita y comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con unos baúles. El mundo se le movía y se sentía muy mal, veía a los dos mayores hablar rápidamente mientras echaban las flores dentro de los baúles. Otra descarga y quedo semiinconsciente. De allí a la conversación con Febrix. Cuando volvió en si, la vampira estaba frente de él, estaba sentado dentro de una cabina y Wolfblood le entrego una taza con una sustancia trasparente.

-. De rama

-. ¿de rama que?- pregunto la vampira sin entender mientras se aferraba a una capa

-. El chocolate- siguió y miro al lobo

-. ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto la mujer colocándole la mano en la frente

-. Gracias

-. ¿qué estuvieron haciendo el par de graciosillos?¿he?- pregunto mirando uno y luego al otro

-. Ya, es mejor que se vayan- dijo el lobo- Yo llegare en la mañana, dile a Febrix que vaya a entrenar al primer momento en que toque el colegio

-. O si, eso le va a encantar- se burlo la vampira mientras aparecían en la habitación de él.- duérmete, te han robado mucha magia

-. ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto el joven viendo a la vampira

-. Ese lobo no me va a ver caer ni en sus sueños, venga ya! Duérmete.

Al verle desaparecer se quedó allí mirando preocupado, no creía que la vampira estuviera bien en todos sus sentidos, pero ya se había marchado. Sintió movimiento en su cama al momento en que veía a la pequeña mascota felina de Febrix allí haciendo arrumacos. Sonrió al verle y se sentó para desvestirse mientras le acariciaba la espina. ¿dónde estaría el hada? Al recostarse la gata se acostó a su lado, esta poseía unos ojos anaranjados hermosos pero estaban tristes, la luz de la luna se reflejo en ellos, esperaba que Fe estuviera bien

NA: ME ENCANTA DAMIÁN Y Fenrice y luego el otro que va a salir, el chico X que esta en Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¿CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE HARRY?! Lo tengo tan abandonado... no me gusta la pareja de Ginny ya que los encuentro demasiado... fomes, y sin tratar de molestar a FrogizZ encuentro que la pareja Hermione/Harry demasiado extraña, ya que considero que Hermione esta hecha para Ron y viceversa... y si coloco un Harry/Draco ¿Mmmm? No mejor no... ¡CON QUIEN LO DEJO!... lo voy a dejar célibe! Que luego se vaya a aun monasterio y se haga cura... si es mejor opción!

¿Dejadme opinión sobre esto? Por favor, o si no o dejo con Elen, y allí si que se arma la bronca con los padre de esta y Febrix, el que entendió, entendió. Y el que no haya captado que los padre de Elen son haya ustedes ¡!!! Jajajaj

Adiós y Bello año nuevo

Namarie


	24. Un alfa en manos enemigas

**FrogizZ94 como siempre! Gracias por tu Review! Yo también quiero un lobo! Así como de mascota jajaja, y que sea regalón jajaja ya mucho... cof-cof. Espero que hayas tenido un lindo año nuevo!**

**Y Hito! No me apures! Con calma, además yo disfruto de mi vampiro pervertido sersi! Especialmente en unos capítulos más adelante (baba) hay si están pervertido! Yo también le quiero niña!!!!. **

**Capítulo 24: "Un **_**alfa**_** en manos enemigas"**

(Fenrice) Era alta, refinada y con ese aire tan Malfoy, como si todos debían estar a los pies de ella, mas cuando iba a enviar seguramente un grito para atraer a los guardias, su maestro alzo una mano, la mujer dio un estremecimiento con su cuerpo y se quedo hipnotizada. Su maestro le obligo a mantener silencio y la sentó en su cama completamente ida. Él se acercó le tomo la cara y los ojos verde agua le calaron profundo, entro fácilmente a su mente, mas cuando quiso seguir espiando sus recuerdos, una pared lo saco de allí.

-. Hechizo Fidelius- informo su maestro.

-. Maldito hechizo- susurro él. Y se separo de la mujer- dime tu nombre

-. Daria Igna Capalucci

-. ¿conociste a Sammantha Ielf?

-. Si, en el colegio y luego en el trabajo para el ministerio, fuimos amigas hasta que murió

-. ¿sabias que ella tenia una investigación sobre la curación al gen licántropo?

-. Si, yo y un grupo le ayudamos

-. ¿dónde esta esa libreta?

-. No lo se

-. Esta mintiendo- dijo su maestro

-. Esta bajo el hechizo- susurro él y miro a su maestro, habían utilizado un hechizo Fidelius para resguardar información- ¿quién más estaba en ese grupo?- la mujer se quedo en silencio- ¿quién tiene esa libreta, un conocido, un amigo, un pariente...?

-. No, ni siquiera se llevaban bien pero ejecutaron varios experimentos juntos.

-. ¿por qué lo tiene el o ella?

-. Porque nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que él lo tiene

-. Es un él, eso me ahorra trabajo- soltó a la mujer de la barbilla y se le quedó observando con ojo critico- ¿por qué te marchaste luego de la muerte de Sammantha?- pregunto más con curiosidad

-. Porque yo vendí a su esposo he hija a los cazadores...

(Febrix) Al sentir sus huesos y su cuerpo normal una vez más, se enrollo en las sabanas y se quedo en estado vegetal sobre la cama sin moverse ni un pelo. Su padre que era más fuerte y tenía más energía que ella utilizo su magia para vestirlos a ambos en el momento en que se sentaba en la cama con un sumido gemido. Se inclino un poco sobre ella y le corrió un par de esas mechas platinadas de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se dio vuelta para intentar verlo, tenían ambos algunas heridas que son por el desgarro de piel, pero ya no estaban las más graves que eran las auto infringidas. Sintió algo malo, su padre no le había visto en todo el rato a la cara y cuando vio que este se estremecía un poco como si aguantara algo, se sentó a su lado y le miro. Sus ojos dorados tenían una capa de tristeza y desolación horrible. Sintió el nudo en la garganta, ¿había sido ella?¿había hecho algo mal?¿lo había defraudado?

-. ¿qué...- comenzó con la voz atorada

-. Hubieron dos perdida anoche, uno de ellos fue un alfa. William esta destrozado

Anoche solo dos alfas faltaban y eran Emil y Damián. Uno de ellos había desaparecido en manos vampiras... ambos había salido tal vez por un castigo impuesto por William... por ella.

(Fenrice) Apareció en la habitación creando un pequeño silencio entre los exaltados vampiros que allí habían, dirigió su mirada al señor tenebroso que acariciaba a Nagini mientras giraba alrededor de unos cuerpos en el suelo. Por el olor eran licanos, aun así en uno de ellos tenia una extraña esencia más fuerte que el otro.

-. Fenrice llegaste a tiempo para ver lo que estos me han traído- susurro el señor mientras con un movimiento de su mano, los dos fueron levantados por el cuello. Estaban inconsciente, heridos, magullados y rasguñados por todos lados, las ropas a penas le tapaban.- ella es una alfa, una de las contribuyentes de William, el que maneja la comarca de hombres-lobo, este otro es solo uno más

-. ¿quién los capturo?- pregunto para sonar un poco curioso en la atracción que tenían estos sujetos a por torturas licanos

-. Silfrid y Agamenon- dijo he indico a los vampiros que ya hacía más atrás, sus ojos destilaban una ansiedad por la licana que ni ellos se la creían

-. ¿y Cefeida?- pregunto al ver a la mujer, mirando con rencor en otro lado

-. El otro alfa casi le mata- rió Silfrid, la mujer le sacó los dientes y logro ver que al lado del cuello tenia una fea herida hecha con asmorrea, no se curaría en bastante tiempo y debía doler como mil demonios

-. ¿qué van a hacer con ellos?

-. Lo que hacemos con todos, ¿podemos señor?- pregunto Silfrid bastante ansioso

-. Haced lo que queráis pero no los mateéis tan rápido, necesito información NO cadáveres

Los dos vampiros se miraron y tomaron a la mujer para llevársela a rastras, Cefeida realmente celosa agarro de un pie al licano y se lo llevó a rastras. Cuando pasaron por su lado, vio que la mujer se movía y giro levemente su rostro hacía el, esos ojos profundos le miraron con el odio puro de su raza.

Voldemort dio un suspiro y movió la mano, tres mortifagos entraron en la sala. Bellatrix hizo una reverencia parafernalia, Lucius y Narcisa un poco más calmados.

-. Ya tenemos la localización de la guarida, aunque no podamos entrar por un hechizo Fidelius, pero de eso se encargaran los amigos de Greyback decidle que quiero a uno de los suyos dentro de esa comunidad lo antes posible- Narcisa y Lucius asintieron y volvieron a desaparecer- Bellatrix

-. ¿Si mi lord?

-. Obligadle a Trebor a crear más gas y quiero esas armas lo antes posible

-. Ese es un problema señor- comenzó la mujer, el hombre dirigió su mirada gélida hacía la mujer- conseguir la luparia es sumamente difícil- susurro con voz trémula, esperando en cualquier momento un hechizo. Pero aquel día el señor estaba de buen despertar

-. Haced lo que queráis para conseguirle, pero lo quiero lo antes posible, mata, amenaza, tu sabes como hacerlo Bella no me molestes por sandeces

-. Si, mi lord- la mujer desapareció

-. Bien, mi buen Fenrice que noticias tienes ¿buenas espero?

-. No- contesto- Daria no pudo darme demasiadas pista y parece que todo el mundo se hizo amigo de los hechizo Fidelius.

-. Quiero ese libro lo antes posibles Fenrice, haz lo que sea, pero lo quiero- siseo como amenaza, él asintió- voy a llamar a un antiguo amigo para que venga ayudar cuando lo tengas en tus manos. Ya sabes cual es tu recompensa si lo consigues rápido- asintió recordando la conversación ya antes tomada- a todo esto- la serpiente siseo y él levanto el rostro- ¿no sabia que ibas a aparecer en el diario?- le cruzo un escalofrió

-. No lo deseo, pero mi padre..

-. O si lo harás!- dijo y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- en los espejos y fotos sales perfectamente humano, no creo que haya problema por eso, además, tu presencia como hijo del ministro nos ayudara bastante. Tu padre te buscaba, es mejor que vayas a su lugar de trabajo en el ministerio- el bufó para adentro y asintió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

(Febrix) Al entrar en la sala junto a su padre, notó inmediatamente la tristeza en el salón. Los alfas levantaron la vista, Nadeko tenía los ojos lagrimosos, y ella dirigió su mirada al chico, a Damián. Estaba herido, la plata de las espadas había calado profundo en su piel, tenía un parche sobre el ojo derecho y no estaba usando lentes ni camisa ya que estaba forrado en vendas, estaba sentado y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, sintió que el alma se le quebraba en trozos. Bajo la mirada sin dejar de sentirse la peor persona del mundo, si ella no hubiera obligado a ellos dos a desobedecer ordenes, Damián no estaría lastimado, y Emil no estaría, no estaría...

-. Lamento lo sucedido con los lobos- la voz vino desde la esquina de la sala, allí donde terminaba la alfombra. La figura de William se veía en penumbras, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza horrorosa, acaba de perder a alguien que podía llegar a ser como su hija. Ella no dijo nada y bajo la mirada con el nudo en la garganta- no creas que es tu culpa

-. ¿acaso no lo es?

-. No

-. Los mandaste porque yo les pedí que combatieran conmigo

-. Su obligación es hacerme caso, tal ves si tengas razón en ese aspecto, pero mis informadores me avisaron en el ultimo momento sobre el gas, no tuve tiempo de avisarles, si no.. tan solo...-su voz se apago

-. ¿gas?- pregunto Luxian- ¿qué gas, señor?

-. Los vampiros estaban utilizando gas de luparia- susurro los alfas emitieron ruiditos de preocupación. Nadeko fui inmediatamente hacía donde Damián y le tomo el pulso

-. No absogbi mucho- susurro con la voz quejosa- no te pgeocupes

Ella se acercó al licano, en ningún momento viéndole a la cara. Se quito el guante, he hizo aparecer su espada, se corto la mano y cuando iba a usar ese poder que en ella había, el levanto una mano y se la detuvo con un gesto que le hizo surcar el escalofrió por la nuca.

-. No, no tienes fuegzas, no lo hagas- ella bajo la mirada y en la mano del sujeto cayo una lagrima

-. Por favor- susurro ella, si los demás alfas habían escuchado o no, se alejaron. William llamó a su padre- déjame hacer algo, yo, yo lo siento tanto, lamento...

-. No lo digas- al levantar el rostro, el levanto su otra mano y le quito una lagrimas que caía por su mejilla. Ella sintió un exquisito calor en ese lugar, ruborizándose otra vez- esta bien- susurro y le sonrió un poco

Le tomo la mano que ya hacía aun sobre la otra suya y cerro los ojos, creando el hechizo y aunque sabiendo que no tenia toda su magia en potencia por recién haber salido de la transformación puso toda su fuerza en ello. El sujeto emitió un suspiro en el momento en que se retiraba el parche del ojo y sacaba sus gafas, estaba en perfecto estado. Ella se sentó en el suelo para poder aclarar su mente por el desnivel de magia que había ocupado en el, por lo menos había hecho algo por ellos, ahora tenia que ver como ayudar a Emil, ya algo le estaba sonando por su lado poco razonable. Siempre era por su lado poco razonable...

(Remus) Dejo que su hija curara a Damián, sabía como se sentía y no sabía como ayudarle, cuando William le llamó fue para notificarle sobre que la ayuda que tenían en el ministerio por eso de las conexiones de las chimeneas, dijo que solo tenía unos minutos, casi nada y que no podían ir a dejarle porque tal vez no podría volver. Giro el rostro y se percato que su hija estaba sentada en el suelo y Damián estaba mucho mejor, sus heridas había sanado, pero no se pudo acercar para ayudarle, no podía, no sabía como tomar el tema para hacerle sentir mejor.

-. Hay que dividir la parte de Emi- los alfas se miraron entre ellos nerviosos

-. ¿no hay forma de traerle de vuelta?- pregunto él.

-. No hay forma de entablar conversación con ellos, con gracia encontraríamos el cuerpo, pero ellos no le dejaran con vida por mucho tiempo- la voz aunque trataba de sonar fuerte y estable, se notaba que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría

-. Hasta que no tengamos otro alfa, Donnati y Luxian, ustedes se encargaran del mercado y de la parte del pueblo, hay que avisar- los dos sujeto asintieron.- llévate a Febrix por sus cosas, en menos de media hora se abrirá la conexión- él asintió.

Al llegar a su habitación la sentó en la cama y se puso de cuclillas, su hija no le miro y las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, se las quito.

-. No es tu culpa

-. Si lo es

-. Estamos en guerra Febrix, no puedes estar echándote la culpa por todo

-. Pero William...

-. ¿seria lo mismo o no?, él lo sabe, te echarías la culpa igual- por la cara que puso se notaba que estaba acertando en ello

-. ¿qué le harán esos?

-. No lo se- le dijo la verdad, no tenía idea de lo que le harían pero sabía que no seria un lindo recuerdo- no quiero que intentes nada- ella se crispó- prométeme que no intentaras nada- ella cayo y no dijo nada.- prométemelo

-. Lo intentare...- susurro y eso le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Harry era igual, podía prometer pero cuando era por los demás no era muy conciente en recordarlo. Le iba a decir algo cuando golpearon la puerta. Era la hora de la despedida. Le tomo las manos y le entrego la flor

-. Cuídate, por el amor a tu madre no hagas cosas a la loca, ese es Harry, tu debería controlarlo no que los dos fueran así- su hija medio sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras se levantaba y guardaba la flor.

Damián le había entregado algo a su hija antes de marcharse como un medio de agradecimiento por haberle curado, su hija había salido más roja que nunca y se había marchado luego de un abrazo de su parte, una despedida general de los alfas y algo que le dijo William que no alcanzo a escuchar pero su hija le miro impresionada antes de desaparecer en llamaras verdes.

(Harry) Caminaba de un lado para otro, los otros dos estaba allí acompañándoles.

-. ¿por qué no llamamos, entramos y la esperamos dentro?- pregunto Ron mientras caía por la pared, a su lado Hermione se apoyaba en la pared con Sombras en brazos ya que les había seguido y Nahrir apoyada en la cabeza del pelirrojo que no se inmutaba

-. No quiero molestar al director- dijo suavemente mientras las gárgolas se movían siguiéndolo caminar. La escalera comenzó a girar y de allí aparecía Febrix quien les miro desorientada en un momento y luego salió para verles, la chica se veía bien, o sea, ni pálida ni muy dañada. Pero tenia los ojos medio lagrimosos

-. ¿qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto mientras Sombras y el hada se le tiraban en cima, y ella les daba mimos- espera- no se percato hasta que el nudillo le pego en toda la cabeza

-. Hi!!!- alegó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se agachaba un poco. Ron y Hermione se rieron por lo bajo

-. ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a apararte cerca de las luxus?- pregunto mientras se arreglaba la bufanda- mi padre les manda saludos

-. Solo estaba ayudando- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar junto con los demás

-. ¿y las consiguieron?

-. Si, Anari se lanzo a buscarles- y como si le hubieran hecho algún tipo de aclamación al diablos, allí apareció. La chica paso de largo, la mujer le agarro del brazo y la detuvo

-. Wolfblood te quiere ahora en la casa de los gritos, tienen a una loba destrozada- la chica se crispo y se soltó- ¿qué ocurrió?¿a quien perdieron?

-. ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver que Febrix bajo la mirada y sus ojos se aguaron.

-. Sombras, Nahrir vuelvan a la sala, Potter, chicos nos vemos después

-. Pero Febrix- saltó el y el agarro un brazo- déjame acompañarte

-. No, Potter- bufó y se quito las lagrimas de un tirón

-. Por favor déjame ayudarte- le pidió

-. Deja Harry- le tomo del brazo la vampira y le retuvo con un tirón.

(Febrix) Harry no se la dejo fácil, ya se sentí bastante mal por lo ocurrido, ahora, ahora tenia que ver a la manada y a Neil, la pobre debería estar destrozada. Comenzó a correr y tomando los atajos por los cuadros llegó al primer piso. Mientras las palabras de William le calaban en el cerebro. _"La perdida de Emil puede ser el comienzo que te haga entender, Febrix. Tienes que luchar para que cosas como esta no vuelvan a pasar"_. Con cuidado de que nadie le viera ni le estuviera persiguiendo, se coloco a pasos del árbol quien se quedo quieto en el momento en que vio los ojos de Arcan le invitaban a pasar. Cuando llegó a su lado, este le lamió las manos y le llevó con los demás.

-. Wolfblood llegó recién, trajo las luxus así que no es bueno subir al segundo piso

-. ¿cómo esta Neil?

-. O si, eso. Nos hemos enterado hace poco, Wolfblood tuvo que tranquilizarle, esta más tranquila pero... bueno, dolida.

Cuando llegaron al orificio una mano le salió en el momento en que ella le agarra y este le lanzaba hacía arriba. Wolfblood aunque un poco más pálido de lo normal, le sonrió.

(Harry) Vio desaparecer a Febrix por el pasillo siguiente. La mujer le soltó y aplaudió como si hubiera pillado lo que quería.

-. Me alegra que los tres estén aquí- dijo- si son tan cordiales en seguirme- les indico

-. ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto llegando a su lado

-. Una petición, pero ya no seas cotilla

-. Pero... Anari- alegó- ¿por qué no dejaste que acompañara a Febrix?

-. Febrix aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte con tigo como para confiarte todo, el hecho de que le vieras así ya debe ser algo que no le guste

-. Agg... pero es están...

-. ¿profesora?- pregunto Hermione. Allí se percato que los otros dos iban detrás de él, volviendo un poco a la realidad se coloco al lado de Ron- ¿cómo puede aparecer en el colegio?- la mujer miro a Harry y este se la bajo

-. Creí que se los habías contado- musito

-. No creí que ese fuera mi tema

La mujer abrió la habitación de defensa y luego de hacerlos pasar, cerro la puerta.

-. Bien, como Harry no les contó, yo soy una medio-vampira

...(momentos de shock)...

-. Creo que se lo tomaron bien

-. Están en shock, Anari- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por delante de la cara de Ron, este pestañeo y volvió en si

-. Es mentira ¿no?, una broma

-. No, no lo es- dijo él mientras Hermione pestañeaba varias veces y respiraba nuevamente

-. Es imposible, ¿Medio vampiro?

-. Pero... y eso ¿es posible? Yo creí que los vampiros se transformaban, o sea, humano, muggles, magos que fueron mordidos

-. Hay una raza que se puede reproducir- informo la vampira- la mía, la de mi padre.

-. Pero entonces...

-. Puedo caminar bajo el sol, solo un poco, quedaría con grandes quemaduras, y lo normal de los vampiros, la sangre y la fruta que me pide mi lado humano que es la parte de mi madre. Ya es mucha información, yo los había traído aquí por otra situación

-. Harry- dijo Hermione preocupada- pero tu tienes que combatir contra ello, no ser ayudado por uno, ¿cierto?

-. Es la pregunta del año, ¿no?- cuestiono Anari mientras iba a su habitación.

Él les dio la explicación pertinente y allí sus amigos pudieron hacer todas las conexiones para entender lo mejor posible.

Cuando la mujer volvió, dejo sobre los bancos dos largas cosas que estaban tapada con unas mantas.

-. Estos son para ustedes dos- dijo la vampira mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban y luego a Harry quien tan curiosos como ellos les dijo con una mirada que lo vieran. Pero luego lo capto, largo y finos, como.. como

-. ¡Wuau!- soltó Ron mientras tomaba de la empuñadura aquella hermosa y fina espada. El metal destello mientras las pequeñas piedras de amatista crecían en esta

-. Esto... esto- siguió Hermione mientras pasaba la mano por la empuñadura de la suya que era espada de mujer, pero con algunas piedras azules.

-. No.. no, no- dijo él mientras tomaba ambas espadas y se las quitaba de las manos de sus amigos- ellos no van a pelear

-. ¿qué?- pregunto Ron

-. ¿eso es lo que quieres no?- pregunto a la mujer quien sonrió

-. Es una batalla nueva, Harry- dijo tomando las espadas y entregándoselas a los dos

-. Pero ello no...

-. Yo quiero- dijo Ron tomando la espada

-. Hermione- llamó él y fue por su amiga- tú eres más razonable, por favor, no

-. Creo que esto ya lo hablamos Harry, si tu te caes en el hoyo nosotros te seguimos

-. Genial!- anunció la mujer

-. Eres injusta, ¿para que lo metes en esto?- pregunto. Él no deseaban, realmente no deseaba que sus amigos se metieran en esto, era muy peligroso, quien sabe si saldría con vida de esto, si él ganaba... no quería pensara en todas las personas que morirían, hasta tenia pensando en dejarlos inconscientes si se les ocurría ir a meterse en esto, pero ahora, Anari le estaba dando una nueva forma de luchar

-. Necesitaras ayuda, Harry. No seas testarudo. ¿Crees que tú y la licana van a poder hacer mucho?, su presencia es fundamental, pero no la única.

-. ¿no las podemos quedar?- pregunto Ron

-. Claro que si- tomando la espada de Hermione- están hechizadas por lo cual, solo tiene que usar la palabra...- miro a Harry, pero él no dijo nada, no le agradaba la idea y quería que ellos lo entendieran, la mujer bufo- _Minuere_- la espada se achico- para agrandarlos, _Crescere- la espada se _volvió a su porte- así la podréis llevar con ustedes

Él se fue hacía un lado mientras los dos achicaban sus armas y las hacían crecer. Miro hacía un lado, cansado, si era necesario los desmayaría a ambos antes de la batalla por lo cual por ahora era mejor no preocuparse.

-. ¿nos va a enseñar?- pregunto Hermione y por primera vez, vio ansias en los ojos de su amiga. Más allá de lo normal cuando descubría o decía algo que los demás no había pillado, había ilusión

-. Claro que si- aceptó la vampira mientras sonreía

-. ¿y yo?- pregunto

-. Las de ustedes será más temprano para que empiecen con lo fundamental, Harry no seas celoso, tu seguirás a tu hora, además vas a necesitar descansar porque Febrix va a ocupar toda su magia en la barrera y tal vez te afecte a ti.- ruidito despistado- ya, ocúltenlas y mañana a las 10 los quiero aquí, si quieres los acompañas Harry, así no te sentirás solo la hora.

Él no dijo nada y salió de la sala. Sus amigos lo alcanzaron pasos más allá, y Ron se le atravesó

-. ¿por qué no quieres que te ayudemos?

-. Porque no quiero que les pase nada

-. ¿crees que eres al único que le pueden pasar cosas?

-. No, por eso intento que ha ustedes no les pase, nada. Han estado en todas y no saben como se lo agradezco, pero no quiero que vayan a esa batalla

-. ¿por qué?- pregunto Hermione y sus ojos castaños calaron profundo, como si hubiera entrado en su mente y hubiera encontrado ese pedazo de desconfianza en él que le hacía temer. El si Febrix fallaba

-. Confías en Febrix, ¿no?

-. Claro que si- contesto. Suspiro y se dejo caer por la pared, bajo la mirada sin dejar que ellos le vieran, sus verdes se cerraron

-. No quiero que les pase nada, no quiero que los lastimen, solo les pido que lo piensen.- Hermione se acuclillo a su lado y le levanto la cara con una mano

-. Estaremos allí, Harry. Somos tus amigos y no te dejamos solos aunque nos cueste la vida

-. Exacto- sonrió Ron- y no sigas diciendo cosas, me vas a hacer llorar- sonrió mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

(Febrix) Se acercó a la loba. Esta dio un suave gemido cuando ella le puso la mano encima, acariciando su lomo. Se encontraba ovillaba en una esquina, y gemía suavecito, el dolor dentro de ella no le permitía llorar, los lobos no podía llorar. Pero parecía que se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

-. Perdóneme ama- masculló y dio vuelta su cabeza para lamer su mano- yo, lo siento

-. No lo hagas

No era capaz de decírselo, no lo era. Se inclino un poco sobre ella y le dio un medio brazo, mientras cargaba su cara contra su lomo. La loba puso su cabeza contra su pierna y fue acallando sus gemidos, hasta quedarse dormida. No podía, tan solo no podía...

Pasaron así unos momentos, la dejo seguir durmiendo. Al salir de la habitación, buscó a Wolfblood en las afueras, allí estaba cerca de las rocas mirando a Orion y Arcan hablar algo entre ellos, cuando se acercó, Wolfblood sacó algo entre sus ropas y se lo tendió, aunque estaba algo mal envuelto.

-. ¿qué es?- pregunto mientras lo abría con cuidado

-. Tu regalo de cumpleaños- contesto cohibido. Ella se percató como los lobos se veía entre ellos y algo parecido a sonrisas salían de su hocicos

Observó el envase, y no pudo no sonreír, era una caja de chocolate, de rama, del que más le gustaba, así que por eso Harry le había preguntado eso.

-. Gracias- susurro. El hombre se llevó las manos a los cabellos- tenemos todos los artefactos para hacer el sello alrededor del colegio

-. Si de eso me entere- susurro

-. En una semana, tendrás que hacerlo

-. Esta bien

-. ¿espera?

-. ¿qué?

-. Dijiste: esta bien

-. ... si

-. ¿qué le hiciste a Febrix?

-. Cállate, tonto

-. Así hay estas, ya sabia yo que algo raro pasaba, ¿me estas haciendo caso?

-. No te sientas importante- le cortó.

-. Solo me siento conmocionado- soltó, la chica le miro media disgustada- es mejor que vuelvas al colegio, te espero en la tarde- con un suspiro por lo bajo le hizo caso.

-. ¿Neil estará bien?- pregunto mientras este llegó a su lado y volvieron a la casa

-. Se repondrá, es difícil perder a un amigo. Ella sabe que Emil fue una gran guerrera

-. Habláis como si ya estuviera muerta

-. Es mejor pensar en eso que en lo que le puede estar pasado, Febrix. Un vampiro puedes ser tan sádico como nosotros, especialmente si es un Herlurea, morirá lentamente

-. Esta bien, ya entendí- le cortó. Bajo por la trampilla y se dirigió al colegio.

DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que así soy feliz como una perdiz! (no tengo idea a quien se le vino a ocurrir que las perdices son felices pero bien... sin comentario)

**Yo a decir verdad... creo que actualizare en un tiempo mas... mas... mas... por esto del Torneo de Magos que se hace en la ciudad y que vamos a estar hasta los codos con las comunidades del país que vienen, pero si dejan review! Colocare el que ya tengo escrito mas rápido jajajajaja.. ya mejor me voy.. saludos!**

**.:PADDY:.**


	25. El impulsivo no siempre es Potter

¡¡¡Me encanta este capitulo!!!! Jajaja espero que a ustedes igual! Capitulo 25: "No siempre el impulsivo es Potter" 

(Febrix) Se quedó sentada frente al fuego, aun era de día y no tenía que ir aun a entrenar con Wolfblood. En la sala había poco movimiento, y además de los leves saludos de cordialidad correspondientes, no había hablado con nadie. Mañana había examen de transformaciones, cosa que no le tenía aproblemada en nada, por el amor a Merlín su padre era Remus Lupin, y estudiar no era algo que se le hiciera tan terrible para un harakiri. Tomo el paquete de chocolates que le había regalado y saboreo feliz ese esquicio manjar. Pero algo había caído con el paquete que había guardado dentro de su túnica y era...

-. ¿qué es eso?- pregunto una voz detrás suyo. Dio un saltó al no percatarse de su presencia. Amy le sonreía feliz- ¡Llegaste!- grito y se le lanzo encima en el momento en que ella resbalaba por el sofá he iba a parar al suelo con la chica encima.

-. Amy- le alegó con pocas fuerzas

-. lo siento, me alegra que hayas llegado, ¿cómo te fue?- le ayudo a pararse.

-. ¿ha?

-. ¿cómo te fue en el medico?

-. O si! Bien, creo... tengo que volver en unos días- mintió por si volvía a desaparecer. Su padre siempre le decía esos a sus amigos que siempre tenía que volver y le resulto por años hasta que lo pillaron pero ese es otro cuento. La chica recogió el chocolate y se lo dejo al lado del asiento mientras veía lo que aun tenía entre manos

-. ¡Que lindo!- dijo mientras ella tan bien lograba verlo por completo. Cuando Damián se lo había regalado su mente estaba más lejos de lo deseado, estaba en ese mundo con flores y pétalos y la música chanta de fondo. Era una pulsera hecha a mano con una fibra de color negro y verde, que formaba bonitos dibujos, suspiro y se sonrojo- ¿quién te la regalo?- pregunto

-. Un... un conocido- susurro y sonrió tontamente

-. Tienes la mirada- ella le miro desconcertada- ¿Estas enamorada?- pregunto mientras alguien le agarra del brazo y la lanza al otro lado

-. Y a nosotros nos decías cotilla, deja a la pobre- saltó Taylor- Hola Febrix- saludo mientras Andrus llegaba desde atrás y sonreía dándole la bienvenida

-. ¡Yo no soy cotilla!¡Ustedes lo son!... yo solo preguntaba.- ella tomo la pulsera y se intento poner

-. No, solo es un conocido- mientras Amy llegaba a su lado y le ayudaba a colocárselo. Segundos después llegó un Harry algo apenado que dudo en acercarse. Ron y Hermione venían más campantes que nunca. Cuando este se sentó a su lado con un bufido

-. ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto mientras seguía observando la pulsera

-. Una muy mala idea

-. Harry no seas exagerado

-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo- le cortó.

Bueno ese fue un hecho en que nadie entendió nada, pero por el aura de Harry nadie pregunto, ni ella. Cuando se giro recordó que aun tenía ha flor en su bolsillo, por lo que dando un salto se levanto y sin decir más se fue a su habitación, al entrar escucho el maullido de Sombras quien estaba recostada en la cama mientras Nahrir se sentó en su hombro. Sacó la flor y el hada dio un salto en el momento en que se lanzaba contra este y sacaba un tipo de polvo dorado dentro para luego comérselo.

-. ¿Luparia?, ¿comes luparia?- pregunto mientras esta se giraba y asintió, tomo la flor y la dejó delicadamente al lado del tulipán que le había dado Fenrice.

El hada parecía estar en un festín en el momento en que esta recobrar un poco su vida, al parecer le faltaba un poco de agua para verse la flor muy linda y encontraste con el tulipán le daba un toque especial. Solo había guardado el tulipán porque le daba pena romperlo en millones de pedacitos, solo por eso lo había guardado, ¡Por nada más! NO porque se lo hubiera dado el vampiro.

El vampiro... cerró los ojos en el momento en que recordaba lo sucedido con Emil, tenía que hacer algo, era su culpa, lo único que se le ocurría era algo que realmente no estaba segura de hacer porque sabía que tomaría demasiada ventaja de esa situación. Y lo peor de todo es que a cada minutos que pasaba era peor la oportunidad de salvarle. Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

(Fenrice) Había gente dentro del despacho de su padre por lo que no se apareció dentro. No le gustaba el Ministerio, había ido unas dos veces solo para mirar, y no le agradaba. Ni siquiera sabía el porque.

Apareció en una esquina del despacho anterior en que se encontraba una mujer joven que movía una varita sin mirar mientras leía unos papeles, seguramente la secretaria. Carraspeo en el momento en que esta daba un saltó y los papeles saltaban en el aire por un movimiento sorpresivo de parte de su varita.

-. O! Ops, o lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente mientras se enderezaba las gafas y le observaba mientras los papeles volvía a su lugar- ¿quién es usted?¿cómo entro?

-. Por la puerta- mintió como si fuera obvio.

-. ¿por qué los aurores no avisaron?- pregunto mientras tomaba la varita firmemente

-. No creyeron necesario- la mujer le apunto. Él se sorprendió por tal detalle, todo el mundo parecía estar bastante exaltado últimamente

-. Dejadle pasar, Jean, es mi hijo- la voz vino de la puerta atrás de la mujer. Vio como su padre le miraba con una sonrisa, al momento dos hombres salieron de la sala, uno de ellos le recorrió con la mirada de una manera bastante grotesca. Eran funcionario de otros lugares del Ministerio por sus caras no había tenido una agradable reunión- espero que hayan estado de acuerdo conmigo sobre la pena licántropa

-. Eso saldrá cuando se haya aprobado la ley, señor- gruño uno de ellos

-. Pero queda muy poco- ambos hombres hicieron un leve movimiento y se fueron de allí con peso fulminante

-. ¿su hijo?- pregunto la mujer embelesada. Mientras un suave rubor subía a su cara

-. Pasa Fenrice

-. ¿desean algo?- pregunto la mujer mientras se levantaba sin quitarle la mirada a él de encima

-. Si, dile a Percy que me traiga los archivos de la PML

-. Si señor, Adiós- Jean se ruborizo cuando él le dirigió una de sus miradas matadoras, solo para reírse.

El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él. Miró el lugar con conformismo mientras su padre se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla acolchada detrás de su escritorio de caoba.

-. La tendrías en tu cama con una sola mirada

-. ¿por qué siempre llegamos a esto?- pregunto cansado. Venia de Italia con malas noticias, por el amor a Vlad que su padre no comenzara

-. No haz estado con ninguna de tus consortes

-. Tu le llamas consorte a cualquier cosa con dos patas, ¿cómo se toma eso Phoebe?

-. Como si ella no tuviera sus propios gustos, hasta diría que tiene un harem... es libre de hacer lo que desee siempre que este a mi lado

-. Que buen padre saliste- recordando a su medio hermano.

-. No comiences...- bufó cansado

-. ¿dónde esta Amador, hace tiempo que no lo veo?¿es tu hijo no?

-. Que chistoso, se encuentra en Francia, sus estudios siguen allá.

-. No lo ves entonces, me agrada que así sea

-. Vienes de mala, ¿no? Me lo esperaba

-. No hagas que pierda el tiempo

-. Supe que andabas con Xirtus en Italia- su voz sonó rasposa, un halo de odio en sus palabras

-. Es como un padre para mi- le contesto sarcástico llevándose una mano teatrera al pecho- me acompaño a Italia a hacer unos tramites- su padre se levanto de salto, su rostro se crispo ante o dicho

-. Es un desastre como vampiro

-. Fue tu maestro

-. Que sea el más viejo, no significa que sea el más poderoso, es sabio, pero no sigue las reglas de la sociedad, ¡El ha hecho vida social y amistad con asquerosos licanos!

-. ¿qué reglas? ¿Las que tú impusiste?

-. Soy un maestro para muchos de los vampiros del mundo, soy y seré el vampiro más poderoso de las épocas venideras, no hagas estupideces

-. Te recuerdo que de mi depende que tu linda raza no quede por los suelos, no hagas que haga una tontería- amenazo. El hombre se irguió en todo su porte y le sulfuro con la mirada bastante cabreado

-. Y lo harás bien, destrozaras a ese pedazo de licano que es tu enemigo y dejaras a los sarnosos por los suelos en la mayor matanza desde siglos, y NO harás una tontería.

-. Como sea- contesto cansado ya de tanta discusión.- ¿qué quieres?

-. En una semana sacaran la foto, te quiero aquí sin ningún retraso- contesto bastante cortante

-. Como sea- volvió a contestar, se estaba sintiendo un tanto mareado.

-. ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto mientras el buscaba un lugar donde cargarse. Su cabeza estaba siendo invadida por algo, algo que no era su padre, ni Voldemort, ni su maestro ni nada vampiro, era... ella.

(Febrix) ya! Bien, aquí estaba, con espada y varita en mano. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su respiración no estaba tranquila ni pausada. Estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, en una sala sin nada más que ella. Pero ya no podía demorar más tiempo, tenia que hacerlo. La presencia apareció mientras se agarraba de la pared y le miraba preocupado, ella dejo de llamarlo y este pudo volver un poco en si. Espada y varita se levantaron el momento y él sujeto le miro mientras se colocaba en pie decentemente.

-. Febrix- musito- ¿cómo haz hecho eso?¡Ho por Merlín mi cabeza!- se dejaba caer por la pared.

Ella se quedó todavía allí parada a la defensa por si el otro solo estaba haciendo teatro, mas ella no se sentía para nada mal, había estado dando vueltas por la sala mientras pensaba y pedía una y otra vez que Fenrice apareciera allí y lo había logrado, él estaba allí pero parecía bastante cansado y pálido, bueno, más pálido de lo normal. El sol de la tarde se escondía por las montañas y unas luces aparecieron en la sala.

-. ¿Febrix?- volvía a preguntar mientras levantaba sus grises hacía ella.

Ella sufrió un pequeño escalofrío mientras usaba toda su voluntada para enviar las imágenes de su sueño al final de su cabeza, no iba a empezar a cabecearse justo ahora. Era y FUE tal vez su vida pasada, allí ese ser delante de ella, era otro, no era el mismo y no tenía porque pasar las mismas cosas que hace miles de años atrás. No y NO. Tenía que batallar, aun no o no por ahora, eran razas diferentes y Él era el pervertido, No ella.

-. Necesito tu ayuda

(Fenrice) El maldito dolor de cabeza cesaba, no tenía idea como lo había logrado pero si era un poder que los dos podía tener era cosa que le dieran tiempo y la que iba a sufrir con sus intrusiones iba ser hacer ella. Estaba con varita y espada en mano sabía que él en el primera oportunidad iba a rondarle hasta que se dejara y le permitiera un beso sin parecer que se la estuviera violando en el primer segundo. Por lo que se quedo quieto y espero paciente mientras las palabras de su maestro volvía a él de una manera muy patente, le agradaba la idea y muchas veces no podía detener lo que su lado vampiro- ese lado pervertido de la familia- lograra salir, porque Sí había algo claro allí, y es que deseaba a esa licántropa a su lado como fuera. Y ahora era eso, ayuda favor recompensa... por lo cual iba a sacar algo muy bueno de esto. Se quedo unos segundos meditando, disfrutándolo...

-. ¿Fenrice?- pregunto

-. ¿mmm? Déjame disfrutar de este momento

-. Maldito sádico- logró escucharle y eso le hizo sonreír mucho más, le observó detenidamente de arriba a abajo y ella se sonrojo- ¡deja eso!- le urgió mientras el sonrojo se fundía mucho más en su linda carita

-. ¿qué deseas?

-. Ayuda con alguien, ustedes, tu bando capturo a unos personajes

-. ¿la alfa?

-. Ella y el otro licano

-. ¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto curioso

-. Quiero que los salves

-. ¿sabe que yo no me meto en las torturas?

-. ¿y porque no? Yo creo que hasta tiene unas plataformas para torturar a los que lleven allí

-. O si! Tenemos de esas, pero aquí no, en Francia en la casa de mi padre, aquí los únicos torturadores son unos pocos y son métodos arcaicos en una mazmorra lúgubre.

-. Entonces vete que no me sirve- le soltó enojada. El vampiro le levanto una ceja muy aristocráticamente y se acercó rápidamente hasta dejarle pegada a la muralla. Sin tocarle eso si, solo la arrincono. Las armas que hasta el momento tenia en pose de ataque desfallecieron en el acto.

(Febrix) ¡Diablos!¡diablos! otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no. Sus malditos brazos no fueron capaces se seguir sujetando las armas ni un segundo más al verlo acecharle hasta la pared.

-. ¿me hiciste venir por las puras con un dolor de jaqueca de mil diablos?- pregunto mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo tiraba hacía atrás, luego pasaba un dedo por su barbilla. Su cuerpo tembló peligrosamente ante esa pequeña caricia

-. Sí-sí... creí que me podías ayudar- titubeo mientras se lograba correr y se quedo en medio del pasillo con el corazón en la boca, levantando armas nuevamente

-. Sí, te puedo ayudar- soltó- ¿quieres a la alfa?¿cierto?

-. Y al otro licano, no lo puedo dejar allá

-. ¿por qué los quieres?

-. ¿por qué va a hacer?- le pregunto irónica, luego le vio la cara, esta bien no era bueno mosquearlo- fue mi culpa que se la llevaran, ¿por qué haces preguntas idiotas?

-. ¿cargo de conciencia?¿no?, te puedo ayudar pero necesito una poción, no la puedo sacar así como así

-. ¿qué poción?

-. _mortis in vita_- ella asintió conocía esa poción, era de 7° año

-. Esta bien, yo te la consigo

-. La necesitaría mañana, vengó por ella y la intentare ayudar.

(Fenrice) Se quedó en la pared mirándole, las palabras de su maestro aun le calaban profundo y aunque intentaba lanzarlas lejos de él, siempre estaban allí, las imágenes de ella en su otra vida. Era y seguía siendo igual a excepción de los ropajes y el cabello, pero seguía siendo igual. Él no podía dejar de pensar en que en realidad si podían estar juntos, su mentor se lo había dicho, eran únicos no había nadie más como ellos dos.

-. ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto de repente y él volvió en si. Estaba traicionando a su gente, pero... una sonrisa macabra salió de su rostro,... algo bueno iba a sacar de todo esto y es que ella le debía un favor, muy, muy grande.

-. Estoy pensando en mi recompensa

-. ¿reco-compensa?

-. ¿crees que lo hago por el amor al arte?

-. No, bueno tengo bastante dinero guardado

-. ¿y quien dijo que yo quiero dinero?- la cara de la chica se puso pálida, pero no le miro y se quedó observando su espada como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta. ¡Hey! Que él estaba allí.

-. ¿qué quieres?- y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo ya le tenía bien sujeta en un abrazo

-. A ti...- sus ojos dorado se inundaron de desconcierto en el momento, pero no hizo nada por soltarse, estaba petrificada y le encantaba tenerle así, o sí...

-. ¿no quieres otra cosa?- pregunto con la voz finísima le costaba un mundo hablar, pero él ya tenía lo que quería y no iba a cambiar su parecer. Le pareció mucho más encantadora al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-. No, te quiero a ti, ese es el trato, ¿lo aceptas?- pregunto sabiendo de ante mano que si quería su ayuda le iba a costar por lo menos el orgullo

-. ¿Define a ti?

-. En realidad quieres que lo haga

-. No, en realidad no

-. ¿trato o no?

-. Fenrice, ¿sabes lo enfermo que suena eso? Te haz percatado que somos razas diferentes- y allí estaba dándole con todo su razonamiento. Pero él era cabeza dura ni aunque le digiera que era una planta y el un sapo, ella iba a ser suya aunque fuera... a la fuerza.

-. No, no me importa.

-. ¿qué debemos matarnos?

-. Tan bien lo se, pero aun no es tiempo

-. ¿qué debemos odiarnos a muerte?

-. Es un tema que ya tengo completamente analizado

-. ¿qué eres vampiro?

-. Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta- le contesto irónico

-. Pero yo si

-. Me alegro

-. Esto es enfermo

-. Entonces no hay trato- la soltó, ella se medio tambaleo. Se giro dándole la espalda con una sonrisa burlona, mas cuando su mano le tomo la parte de atrás de la chaqueta se detuvo y le miro por arriba de su hombro con otra ceja alzada- además ambos somos medio humanos

-. Esta bien.

(Febrix) ¡MALDITO VAMPIRO DE QUINTA!!!!!!... podía haberse tirado por la ventana.

(Fenrice) Le tomo el rostro y le beso, la chica se electrizo porque sus manos se aferraron rápidamente a su ropa cuando se vio invadida de él. UUU!!! Hacía días que no le besaba, ¿por qué seguía siendo como besar algo nuevo? La deposito contra la muralla y esta se vio horrorizada. En realidad quería asustarle, no la tomaría hoy, ni mañana, si no en el momento en que ella menos lo esperaba. Se separo y esta nuevamente se tambaleo pero se aferró a la muralla y le miro... no sabía si asustada o ansiosa, ese era una mezcla extraña. Le beso la frente y se separo.

-. Mañana vendré por la poción- y desapareció.

(Febrix) Se había vendido, se había vendido... vendido, era una... una... p5t1... era una cualquiera. Se llevó las mano a la cara, ¿qué había hecho?... se dio en bandeja al vampiro, se vendió por el amor a Merlín, se acaba de vender, su madre debía estar tan defraudada con ella, y su padre, ¡Ella no podía ser la impulsiva!¡¡EL IMPULSIVO ERA POTTER!!... piensa... piensa... ¡Vas a ayudar a Emil!¡LA vas a ayudar! Emil va a estar bien... Emil y el otro licano van a estar bien. Eso la calmo por 5 segundos...

-. Soy una cualquiera- susurro mientras se volvía llevar las mano a la cara.

(Emil) La poca luz de aquella habitación le hizo demorarse en captar bien donde se encontraba. Recordó vanamente el ataque de los vampiros, como había visto aquel humo esparcirse por todos lados y luego un golpe, mientras Damián gruñía y atacaba a unos de ellos, luego de eso quedo inconsciente.

Se encontraba de pie, apenas tocaba el suelo y las muñecas le ardían demasiado, eran hebillas de plata lo que le estaba causando un dolor horrible, la piel se estaba cayendo lentamente como si tuviera lepra. Levanto la vista para ver a pocos metros de ella, en la misma manera, a Keil, uno de los licanos que había hecho guardia con ella, por lo que tan bien lo habían atrapado.

-. ¡Keil!- murmuro a penas, estaba mareada por el golpe y había algo en esa sala que además del asquerosos olor a sangre, vampiro y luparia... ¿Luparia?, se electrizo en el momento en que rodaba la cabeza y en la esquina de aquella mazmorra llena de cadenas y otros aparatos de tortura, había una planta luparia.

-. Dama- llamó éste alzando la voz pastosa y dolorida. Poseía una fea herida al lado de la cara, como si lo hubieran quemado.

-. Malditos chupasangre, ¿qué ocuparon para atraparnos?

-. Gas

-. ¿gas?

-. De luparia

-. Que invento tan desgraciado- susurro mientras trataba de ver algún lado por donde salir.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando en la sala aparecieron 3 sujetos, los mismos que habían atacado, mas la mujer tenia una fea herida al lado del cuello, sonrió apenada al pensar que Damián lo había hecho y que no lo volvería a ver, ya no volvería a ver a ese licano patoso. Ya estaba muerta para todos, lo único que le quedaba era que estos sujetos le dieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La otra cosas allí presente era que ambos estaban semidesnudos, se había des-transformado fuera de la comarca, fuera de sus casas, fuera de su hogar, y no vestían casi nada de ropa, lo que le hizo entrar en la razón de que los vampiros son lo más depravado y pervertidos que puede existir. Se crispo en pensar lo que sus mentes procesaban viéndoles así.

-. Un alfa- susurro el que parecía ser el más joven (Silfrid)- no habíamos tenido nunca una experiencia como esta

-. ¿Habrá que disfrutarle no?- pregunto el otro sujeto mientras se acercaba, ella fue gruñendo, odiaba y siempre odiaría ese olor, a cementerio, a cuerpos sin alma que se podrían por dentro

-. Aléjate de mi rata con alas- siseó mientras se empujaba hacía adelante tratando de mostrar que aunque sabía que ya estaba muerta, ellos iban a disfrutar lo menos posible con sus gritos.

El sujeto retrocedió en el momento en que sombra formo un camilla llena de artefactos. Keil le miro preocupado y luego bajo la vista. Ella igual, estaban muerto no había mucho que hacer. Y lo que más le pesaba es que por lo menos ella no tenía familia ni siquiera había conseguido a su pareja, pero Keil tenia una hija y su esposa, lamentaba demasiado esto.

El primer grito paso por toda su garganta, mientras ella cerraba la boca y trataba de no darle el gusto, pero sus piernas se vieron deterioradas rápidamente cuando un martillo al rojo vivo choco en sus rodillas. Los primeros golpes trato de mantener la entereza, pero cuando sintió que ya no quedaba nada de sus huesos y la piel se vio expuesta con manchas rojas y negras por las quemaduras, se permitió gritar, mientras el vampiro tiraba su cuello hacía atrás y depositaba un beso en su cuello. Miro hacía un lado, la mujer, tenía en su mano una varilla de plata y atestaba repetidos golpes en las costillas del licano. Más atrás y mirando divertido el joven se hallaba aplicando un extraño ungüento a unas tiras de cuero.

Esto seria muy largo, solo esperaba que no durar demasiado.

(Febrix) Sintió un golpe y volvió en si. Se hallaba entrenando con Wolfblood, bueno Wolfblood estaba entrando, ya que la sentencia de haberse vendido al vampiro aun estaba allí, calando profundo, confundiéndole y preguntándose una y otra vez si no estaba loca, por lo que estaba parada con la espada en mano y sin moverse.

-. Por el amor a Godric!- le sacudió Wolfblood de los hombros- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Casi te corto en dos mitades y ni haz pestañado

-. ¿qué?¿he? ¡Ho! Si, lo siento

La noche estaba húmeda y a pesar de estar demasiado a oscuras se hallaban entrenando. Bueno, lo que se podía, ya que ella no estaba muy pendiente de recibir un golpe o un corte en cualquier momento. De hecho terminarían luego con su calvario. Venga a ella una mata de espadas.

-. ¿qué te sucede?

Y con él era la ultima persona con quien hablaría de este nuevo tema en su vida de... mejor dejarlo hasta ahí.

-. Nada, Wolfblood vengo de la Comarca, muchas cosas de ese estilo, estoy cansada y abrumada, podríamos dejar esto para mañana.

El hombre le miro furibundo, estaba a punto de enviar otra replica, pero éste le puso la mano en la cabeza y se giro. Ella se quedo parada allí haciendo click...

-. ¿Eso fue un sí?

-. Pronto va a comenzar a nevar- comento mientras ella corría y se ponía a su lado- se que estas culpando por la desaparición de Emil y el otro licano- ella bajo los hombros apesadumbrada. ¿Por qué llegaban las noticias tan rápido?

-. ¿William te dijo?

-. Aja!

-. Yo no..

-. Estamos en guerra- susurro como respuesta para todo.

-. Maldita y odiosa guerra- susurro mientras se sentaba en la entrada de la casa. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Wolfblood estaba extraño había que comentarlo.

-. Me gustaría ir a Londres- murmuro mientras se cargaba en la puerta. Ella se giro con una sonrisa en la cara

-. ¿para que quieres ir a Londres?

-. Para... no se en realidad

-. ¿te caíste al mar o que?

-. necesito vida social- susurro más pensando con él mismo

-. ¿en serio? Me estas preocupando

-. A si! Pasa tu toda una vida alrededor de lobos

-. ¿y que? ¿eres lobo no?

-. Grrr- gruñido

-. Podes tener una cita con Tonks, de seguro que le gustaría

-. ¿me harías ese favor?

-. Me hallaste cara de celestina

-. Febrix- nunca lo habías visto poner esa cara y eso le causo risa- por favor- era la cara que ponía Sirius cuando quería otro pedazo de chocolate.

-. No se cuando pueda hablar con ella, así que tú mejor te sientas a esperar... y a todo esto ¿qué saco yo bueno de esto?

-. La felicidad de tu maestro

-. No, ya en serio

-. ¿qué quieres?

-. Una semana sin entrenamiento

-. ¿me estas jodiendo?

-. No

-. No te voy a dejar una semana sin entrenamiento ¿sabes lo atrasado que vamos?¿lo liviano que estas?

-. Entonces no hay cita

-. ¡Febrix!, pide otra cosa

-. Deja pensarlo

-. Esta bien, pero quiero mi cita!

Rió suavemente olvidando momentáneamente lo ocurrido hacía poco. Wolfblood le dejo ir, andaba de un humor extraño. Pero bien, a lo que debía hacer ahora, ir a la Sala Común tomar prestado uno de los libros de 7° que dejaban por allí los alumnos y correr en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres para pedirle los ingredientes allí. Eran casi las una de la mañana, esperaba de corazón que Potter no estuviera allí.

Suspiro aliviada cuando en la sala no había nadie era Domingo por la noche. Mañana era un día duro para todos. Comenzó la búsqueda por los sillones y la mesa en la esquina, quito algunos papeles que había por allí arrumados, y ordeno un par de libro más por otro lado... un ruido en la escalera le hizo dar un salto en su lugar, cuando una Amy con pijama y ojos medios adormilados le miro sorprendida.

-. ¿qué haces?- pregunto acercándose, estaba más dormida que despierta. No pudo no sonreír al ver el pijama con un oso, ¡Uhh! Que tierna.

-. Yo... nada- contesto con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-. Mañana tenemos examen- susurro y le tomo una mano para llevarle hacía arriba

-. Amy, yo no.. tengo que hacer- le detuvo. La chica se giro con los ojos casi cerrados- tú ve a dormir de seguro que estas cansada

-. Tu vienes de un viaje, vamos Febrix, subamos. Nunca te veo dormir siempre llegas o muy tarde y te vas muy temprano.

-. Tengo que hacer algo- le tomo la mano- voy cuando termine

-. ¿qué tienes que hacer?

-. Una poción- no creía que decirle eso causaría algún tipo de cambio en ella, mas sus ojos se agrandaron en el acto y pareció estar despierta

-. ¿te puedo ayudar?

-. No Amy, tú vas a dormir- le tomo los hombro cariñosamente y la llevó hasta la escalera

-. Déjame ayudarte- se safo- por favor, nunca me dejas hacer nada por ti

-. No quiero sonar cruel, pero no necesito tu ayuda

-. Fuiste cruel y por eso quiero ayudar

-. Amy por favor

-. Déjame ayudarte, soy mejor que tu en pociones

-. Ni tanto

-. Pero lo suficiente

-. Esta bien!- aceptó cansada así no iba a lograrlo-. Pero con dos condiciones. No preguntaras porque y no se hablara de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con tus dos gemelos

-. ¿gemelos?- pregunto en el momento en que ella le daba la mirada de "ya sabes quien"- o bien! Lo prometo

-. Ya necesito un libro de 7° año de pociones

-. ¿cómo ese?- pregunto mientras iba hacía una esquina y sacaba un ejemplar debajo de unos cuantos más. Ella le miro sinceramente desconcertada.

-. Si buen, como ese.

-. Es de Andrus, uno aprende a saber donde dejan las cosas tus gemelos- sonrió.

FrogizZ94: como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro review!! Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que pagues el rescate o si no, no tendría trama jajaja, pero Prometo no colocar todo mi lado sádico en las torturas! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi!

A lola: bueno debo agradecer tu review! Espero que ya hayas llegado hasta este capi para poder dar mis explicaciones. En primer lugar, a no ser que sea solamente yo o mi compu esta tarado, no puedo colocar guiones porque si no solo sale la frase sola, es por ello que lo coloco con un punto, gracias a Eru si se que en que en un dialogo se coloca solo un guión.

En segundo lamento que no haber colocado mayúsculas en las oraciones en realidad ni cuenta me he dado ya que me sulfuro bastante ya tratando de que las faltas de ortografía no sean muchas y que eso suceda en 3 historias más.

Me gustaría que siguieras dándome tus opiniones, me ayudaron un poco y espero que lo continúes, mas igual, me siento muy bien que por lo menos hayan un par de personas que sigan mi historia, porque por ella yo la continuare como sea.

Namarie!


	26. Poción Mortis in vita

**Mil años son actualizar pero bien, he estado escribiendo algún Fan fic del Señor de los Anillos que me tienen loca, por lo que me he dedicado más a ellos. **

**Parte fuerte, Violación.. tened cuidado, esta marcada. **

**ForgizZ94: y si Wolfblood es exquisito jajaja, todo un machoman (baba) y Jean babea por ambos es que con esos vampiros y esas miradas todas lujuriosas a quien no se le cae la baba jajaj lamento no poder cumplir uno de tus pedido TT, perdón por la tardanza del capi.**

**Tarik: lamento que no te haya gustado mi forma de escribir, en serio. Si cambio o no algo al mi forma de conjugar o expresar eso será asunto mío. **

**Capitulo 26: "Poción **_**mortis in vita"**_

(Febrix) En realidad había sido mucho más fácil con Amy, allí, a su lado. Siguiendo ambas al pie de la letra las instrucciones, estaban ambas en posición indio en el suelo con un caldero y los ingredientes. Amy se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando habían llegado a la sala y se había colocado a pedir un millón de cosas sin utilidad alguna. Hasta que vio su cara de cansada y prometió sin que ella le digiera nada que no contaría nada a nadie de esa sala.

-. ¿para cuando la necesitas?- pregunto mientras la revolvía y aplicaba unos cuantos gramos de piel de dragón.

-. Mañana- contesto mientras destapaba un frasquito con sangre de unicornio. Esta poción era prohibida ya que si se utilizaba sangre de unicornio era quebraba bastantes normas ministeriales.

-. ¿por qu...-mirada de ella- ya- siguió. Tomando la sangre, bajaba el fuego y aplicaba la sustancia- he estado pensando- ella se crispo- ¿cómo es tu madre? eres mi compañera y te conozco muy poco

-. ¿qué?- pregunto no entendiendo. "¿Su madre? Que hacía su madre en su conversación"

-. ¿cómo es ella?

-. Murió cuando tenía 10... le dispararon- Amy se puso pálida y bajo la mirada apenada

-. Yo, lo siento, no quería...

-. Querías conocerme- le sonrió tratando de calmarle. Pesadillas y con ella misma cuando estaban cerca los días de su muerte, era suficientemente horroroso y depresivo, más días normales solo eran recuerdos.- era excelente en pociones, solo saque una parte- Amy sonrió

-. ¿vives con tu padre?- pregunto agregando una sustancia pegajosa.

-. Si, ¿y tu?

-. Mis padres viven separados, yo vivo con mi madre, mi hermana mayor, y mis dos hermanos menores que son gemelos. Mas mi hermano que vive en Londres muggle

-. Gran familia

-. Si, mi hermana mayor es auror, y mi hermano combatió en la primera guerra porque su novia ahora esposa vivía acá en Londres. Hasta soy tía- ella sonrió por la alegría de la joven al contarlo- y por motivos que en mi otra escuela fue destruida nos vinimos a vivir aquí con mi padre. Esto esta... casi listo...- mientras revolvía la poción que se formaba de un color azul oscuro.

-. Amy- le llamó mientras recogía las cápsulas para echar la poción. Y dos botellitas por si en un futuro les llegase a ocupar.

-. ¿mmm?- mientras sacaba un poco y la miraba con ojos critico

-. Gracias

(Fenrice) Se sentó en la cama un tanto cansado, a lo que el sujeto en esta se movía un poco y parecía despertar. Los cabellos rubios pegados a la cara hizo que sonriera un tanto.

-. Venga ya, ¡Despierta!- le movió el pie. En el momento en que Draco Malfoy daba un salto por escuchar su voz y tomaba su varita de la cual salió un rayo de luz.

-. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se quitaba las mechas de la cara y se sentaba.

-. ¿qué sucede Draco?- pregunto Zabini mientras movía la varita y las luces de la habitación se prendieron

-. Nada es Fenrice- contesto. Otro movimiento en la habitación y otra cabellera media rubia aparecía por los pliegues del dosel.- ¿sabes lo tarde que es?¿qué quieres?- pregunto medio enojado

-. El libro que te he pedido que buscaras

-. Lo lamento pero no estaba, he ido a buscarle pero ni en la sección prohibida ni en la normal estaba. Se la llevaron antes o no existe

-. Febrix- susurro mas para él. La licana o algún profesor, Anari tal ves

-. ¿Febrix?¿qué tiene que ver Ielf aquí?- pregunto por su tono de voz un poco más despierto

-. Nada, nada

-. Le he entregado el cofre como querías, mas he salido ganando- sonrió mientras Zabini y Daniel sonreían cómplices por lo sucedido

-. ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto con un punzada en la boca del estomago

-. ¿qué enredos tienes tú con ella?¿es una espía del lord?- pregunto mientras su voz se notaba un tanto nervios.

-. Es una pieza fundamental-soltó- ¿por qué me dices que haz salido ganando?

-. Es que la cara Potter y toda su manada de gatos aun navegan por mi mente por ese agradable y delicioso beso

Momento en que su cabeza dio un lapsus de imaginación. Ella y Malfoy, SU Febrix con Malfoy muy juntos, SU pequeña con ese rubio oxigenado dándose un beso. Una corriente de energía paso por toda su columna, miles de runas aparecieron por esta.

-. ¿La besaste?- pregunto sentía como le hervía la sangre. Trataba de calmarse pero sintió como su misma marca en la mano izquierda comenzaba a aparecer. Él ya podía controlar sus poderes, pero No cuando se exaltaba, especialmente de esta forma.

-. De hecho ella me beso... ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto al momento en que sentía una ráfaga de poder golpearle, mientras los pilares de la cama crujían.

Al momento de desaparecer la tela del dosel de la cama del rubio se prendió en llamas y quedo un no muy lindo hoyo en el suelo.

Su mente se nublo en el momento en que aparecía en otro lugar, sentía como las marcas aparecían en su cabeza en el momento en que dejaba explotar parte de todo su poder con un grito de rabia. Febrix, era de él, solo de él. Maldito niñato! Y no podía hacer nada, nada porque daría de que hablar a su señor y este le podía ordenar que secuestrara a la licana para hacer que barbaridades. No le podía hacer nada a Malfoy porque o si no se enterarían sus padres y de allí a Voldemort. Esperen... ¿Y si Draco ya había enviado una carta a su padre notificando que lo había visto dentro del colegio? Maldita sea! ¿qué había hecho? Tendría que hacer algo para que Draco ni sus amigos hablaran. ¡Después veía eso!, ahora estaba frustrado y celoso...

-. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grito enojado en el momento en que todo a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse he incendiarse mientras un hueco de poder se creaba debajo de él. Y lo más horroroso de todo esto, lo que lo deprimía más era "ella me beso" ni siquiera fue Draco, fue ella. Su poder se consumió en el momento en que se dejaba caer de rodillas. Ella le había besado, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?.Ella tan solo ella, Febrix besando a Malfoy, su Febrix a Malfoy. No, no ¡No!, por favor... no.

(Febrix) al volver a la cama no pudo dejar de tener una extraña presión al nivel del pecho. Le dolió un tanto, pero tomándolo como una de sus pensamientos suicidas que había estado teniendo desde que se había vendido al vampiro no le tomo mayor problema.

**No para sensibles (Violación)**

(Emil) ASCO!!!!!!!!! Las amarras le presionaban las muñecas, la debilitaban y la sumían penosamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al sentir como su orgullo era resquebrajado lenta y asquerosamente. Trataba de no respirar, de tragarse sus gemidos de dolor y placer obligado, tan solo desconectarse de la realidad, el vampiro le jadeaba encima mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, tenía los incisos clavado en su cuello haciendo presión siempre cuando deseaba escucharle gritar, lamía y mordía a gusto no importándole sacar sangre pues disfrutaba plenamente de esta. Pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo apretando las partes que previamente había golpeado hasta hacerlos moretones de enormes proporciones y endulzarse de sus quejas al tocar las costillas, las rodillas quebradas.

Al terminar en ella, sintió como su cuerpo de contraía de asco, y allí ya no pudo mas comenzó a quejarse y llorar como no había hecho nunca, el sujeto dio otro succión a su cuello y se retiro mientras se abrochaba los pantalones riendo mientras los otros dos que habían estado observando obligaban al licano a mirar. Ellos reían de lo más felices y satisfechos por esa sumisión.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan asquerosa, ya no podía más, que le mataran de una vez. Le dolía gran parte del cuerpo, pero sabia, en su yo más interior que esto no se terminaría hasta que se aburrieran de ella o de Keil, quien tan bien había sufrido una penosa violación y estaba en peor estado que ella.

-. ¿qué tan un par de latigazos?- pregunto Cefeida mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y ambos eran levantado y colgados de los brazos sin fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza. A Keil le habían quebrado los dos brazos con unos palos que se apretaban en sus codos, su grito de dolor, le hizo retorcerse de angustia.

**Fin**

(Harry) Hora del desayuno, unos amigos de lo mas felices luego de su primera clase de espada. No paraban de hablar entre ellos, y aunque Hermione estaba algo picada porque Ron supo manejar muy bien su nueva arma a quien por cierto le puso de nombre Linux, parecían estar muy conformes, su primera clase solo fue de postura y lo habían tomado bastante bien. Él ahora fijaba su mirada en Febrix que estaba delante suyo con la vista perdida en su café, parecía un poco taciturna. Se inclino un poco para hablarle, y se sorprendió de ver una sombra de lagrimas por sus ojos

-. ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto mientras esta subía la mirada y en un acto mecánico se subió la bufanda para taparse un poco- ¿Febrix?

-. Un accidente.- susurro- no preguntes.

-. pero...- mirada cortante de advertencia- entendido.

(Febrix) Tenia los nervios de punta. El hecho de que tal ves los secuestrados no estuvieran vivos le quemaba el interior. Fenrice no aparecía, por primera vez deseaba que este apareciera lo más rápido posible, le aceptaba hasta que se apareciera en medio del Gran Comedor pero que llegara pronto. Estaba tan alterada que no aguanto estar sentada, por lo que se puso en pie y salió del salón lo más rápido posible. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que al salir de la sala nada mejor que venir y chocar contra alguien. Cerró los ojos en el momento en que sintió los varios libros caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-. Diablos- escucho decir de una voz que estaba en el suelo. Ella gracias a que iba con el impulso no se cayó, pero el otro cuerpo cayo con todo al suelo

-. Lo siento- se disculpo en el momento en que sacaba la varita, los libros levitaban y los dejaba en los brazos del chico que se había puesto en pie.

Lo miro un tanto preocupada era un chico de 7° de Ravenclaw. Lo miro curiosa ya que este parecía haber recibido algún petrificus porque no se movía y al parece no esta respirando. Era más o menos de su altura, de cabello y ojos negros, trigileño y además de unos lentes cuadrados. Pero aun así no se movía, viendo que no iba decir nada, guardo la varita y con una leve inclinación de cabeza por las molestias se marcho de allí.

Caminando hacía "algún" lugar, ya que quedaban media hora aun de desayuno antes de las clases por lo que se dedico a maldecir lentamente a cada piedra y ser que apareciera por allí a su paso. Pero cuando un escucho un suave chillido, vio que la mascota de Fenrice estaba colgando de las patas de una armadura, al lado de esta había una habitación, una de las tantas que solo acumulaban polvo en el castillo. Entro en la habitación con la varita en la mano en el momento en que lo vio dándole la espalda. Pero lo que si le preocupo fue su estado, tenia el pelo un tanto enmarañado, la ropa rasgada y media quemada, la capa hecha jirones como si se hubiera puesto a pelear con un pela papas. Bajo la varita y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-. ¿con quien te haz peleado?- pregunto girando y manteniendo la distancia para verle. Sus platas estaban fijos en un lugar x.- ¿Fenrice?- pregunto y sintió el maldito impulso de ir hacía el cuando vio que el poco sol que se lograba filtrarse por la ventana caía sobre su mano derecha, está estaba en carne viva y un humillo salía dejando una leve ceniza sobre la mesa en que estaba apoyado.

Le tomo la mano y con un hechizo hizo aparecer una sabana en la ventana. El sol se consumió, el

vampiro giro el rostro hacía ella, sintió que le mundo se le caía a los pies jamás había visto esa cara de desilusión y algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos. El sujeto le quito la mano y se retiro un poco.

-. ¿tienes la poción?- pregunto con la voz seria, pesada.

Dio un salto al recordar porque este estaba allí y sacó las dos cápsulas para ponerlas sobre su mano buena que la resguardo dentro de su desmadejada túnica. Ella se retiro hacía atrás sin saber que realmente decir pero este le agarro un brazo mas suave de lo normal.

-. Dime algo- susurro y ella se crispo- ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

-. ...- marcando ocupado

¿Alo? ¿he llegado a un mundo paralelo?... No esperen, Fenrice...no, es una tontería. Pero... no, de seguro que este le dio insolación.

-. ...- aún marcando ocupado

Momentos de shock.

-. ...- silencio de su parte

-. Veo que es verdad- susurro. Y ella sintió el nudo desagradable en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar decentemente de apretado. Le soltó el brazo mientras bajaba la vista. Había dicho que se veía extrañamente tierno... ¡Esta bien!, eso lo había dicho pero que conste que el vampiro estaba muy raro y la súper conclusión que después del plenilunio le faltaba cariño.¡Solo por eso lo había dicho!- bien te daré noti...

-. Además de querer causarme un serio problema nervioso me quieres dejar traumada con tus nuevas frases- le soltó como perorata.

-. ¿ha?¿entonces no te gusta?- brillo especial en sus ojos

-. Sí

-. ¿si te gusta?

-. No

-. ¿te gusta o no?

-. Por ... estas loco, ¿qué te dio? Te quedaste dormido al sol, no haz comido, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto ahora si enojada.

Y en el momento se arrepintió, ¿no se puedo quedar callada, cierto?, capacito se hubiera ahorrado la matanza de Malfoy o la del mismo vampiro por su cara de haberse tragado un par de antorchas. Pero su cara se ilumino y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Hasta cierto punto no se sorprendió siempre hacía lo mismo, ¿y que creen? Sí, le saltó encima como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lo que le sorprendió es que no la beso si no que le abrazo, como ese abrazo que le había dado la primera vez que había ido a parar a su cuarto, cuando ella le había besado... mejor no recordar eso, ¡Cuando él, le había secuestrado! Sí así sonaba más a su favor.

(Fenrice) No cabía felicidad más grande dentro de él, o no, claro que no. Se sintió tan feliz por sus palabras que no pudo no reír mientras la seguía abrazando. Se había quedado en ese claro toda la noche allí de rodillas mientras su poder sufrías leves desgarros por ello lo de su ropa toda rasgada a lo igual que las quemaduras. Y por el hecho de haber estado desde el amanecer con el sol se había empezado a quemarse, había pasado mucho tiempo ante el guardia diurno. Y estaba feliz, feliz como hacía tanto tiempo no lo estaba. La chica al parecer cansada ya se cargó contra él y se dejo estar.

(Febrix) Podía odiar mucho a ese sujeto, pero no podía negarle que su risa hizo que ese pedazo de algo que se había roto anteriormente volviera a surgir en todo su esplendor. Cuando le soltó por completo y sabiendo que estaba tan roja por haberse dejado estar en el pecho de él, se quedo observando muy interesada un pupitre como si tuviera la cura a la licantropía en vez de mirarle a él. Este se inclino un poco mientras le daba un beso en el mejilla y desaparecía

-. Maldito vampiro...

Murmuro mientras una sonrisa salía de su rostro. ¡AAHHH como lo odiaba!.

(Emil) Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente cuando el cuerpo de Keil cayo al suelo completamente muerto. Su corazón se había detenido, ya no respiraba, la sangre que había en las ultimas horas se detenía en un charco bajo su cuerpo.

-. Que triste- susurro la vampira- ya se nos fue- sonrió sádicamente

-. Malditos sádicos- lloró sin poder contener

-. O no te preocupes- siseo Cefeida- ya ahoritas vienes tú

Se crispo cuando la mujer coloco aquel hierro caliente que ya había probado en su ojo derecho sobre uno de sus pechos mientras un grito desgarrado salía de su garganta al sentir aquel dolor punzante sobre su cuerpo. La mujer rió mientras se retira y con el mismo fierro le pegaba en las rodillas. Se sentía mareada veía todo doble, quedaba ya muy poca sangre dentro de ella, apenas estaba respirando y por el dolor punzante dentro de ella, al parecer se le había perforado un pulmón porque le estaba costando demasiado respirar. No sentía ni los pies, ni los dedos de la mano derecha, ni siquiera sabia si tenía esos dedos pero no quería mirar, ni siquiera podía ya mover el cuello.

Un rayo de luz y la esencia de otra persona en la sala ni siquiera le importo, seguía llorando por Keil. Solo cuando la voz del sujeto le llamo la atención levanto un poco la vista.

(Fenrice) Había llegado muy tarde para uno de ellos. Estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba moreteado, raspado y quemado. Tenia una pierna en un ángulo poco natural y parte de su cara quemada muy desagradable.

Los vampiros le miraron en el momento en que dejaban su armas.

-. ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Silfrid

-. ¿qué habéis descubierto?- pregunto utilizando su mascara de frialdad

-. Nada lo...

-. No habéis preguntado nada- susurro la voz que estaba más atrás. El se volvió a crispar

La mujer, la tal Emil, estaba desnuda, su pelo estaba enmarañado cayéndole por la cara. Del ojo derecho le caía una hilera de sangre al parecer lo había perdido. Estaba llena de cortes, marcada con látigos por todo el cuerpo, varias mordidas por parte de su cuello, y pechos, las manos estaban destrozadas y los brazos llenos de cortes, la piernas estaban severamente quemadas y las rodillas hecha un hoyo negro de lo moreteadas y quemadas que estaban. No podía creer que aun siguiera viva.

-. ¿Cómo que no le habéis preguntado?- le pregunto a Agamenon. Coloco su cara seria

-. Sabíamos que después de todo tan poco iba a hablar mucho

-. ¿Y el?- pregunto girando su rostro al cuerpo del licano muerto

-. No duro demasiado, tan poco dijo nada- sonrió cefeida.

-. Si no habéis preguntado, como podrías estar tan seguro que hubiera dicho algo

-. ¿Si quieres le preguntamos ahora a la licana?- provoco Cefeida tomando una daga de plata

-. No- detuvo. Mientras le miraba severo. Estaba enojado porque estos vampiros ni siquiera habían hecho una pregunta, solo había estado allí torturado si nada más

-. ¿qué pasa?

-. Váyanse, yo me encargare de ella- susurro mostrando su lado peligroso, los vampiros no estaban muy de acuerdos de dejarlo solo al disfrute de la tortura de la licana

-. ¿por qué no podemos ver?- pregunto Silfrid dando un paso también a la defensiva

-. Si no habéis hecho nada bien, váyanse de aquí. ¡Así vosotros no servís!,cuando se les ordene algo ustedes lo hacen! No se quedan a pensar si lo hubiera hecho o no- La vampira le sacó los dientes bastante enfadada por sus palabra- ¡Largaos de aquí antes de que avise a vuestro señor, y déjenme decirles que a él no les importaría perder a uno de ustedes, dejándolos en una tina de asmorrea con algunos hechizos solares!

Los vampiros bastantes enfadados por esto ultimo se fueron retirando rápidamente. Al estar completamente solo, se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del licano y le tomo el pulso, estaba frió y lamentablemente muerto.

-. Dejadlo ¡No lo toquéis!- gruño la voz que estaba aun colgando con pocas energías. Se levanto mientras sacaba la cápsula

-. ¿Tu eres Emil cierto?- pregunto mientras se ponía a su altura

-. Y porque debería de importante, ¿Tú eres quien le quiere hacer daño a Febrix, cierto?- pregunto mientras él sonreía sin poder negarse al hecho de querer hacerle daño hacía menos de 10 minutos la había tenido abrazada.

-. Se podría decir que si

-. ¿Y que diablos quieres?- pregunto mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza para verle

-. Toma- le tendió la cápsula

-. ¿qué es eso?- pregunto

-. Una poción

-. Ya, ¿Y porque debería de hacerte caso?

-. Por que esto te matara, por lo cual, cuando me largue los vampiros tal vez vuelvan, la muerdes y esto te matara rápidamente

-. ¿Tú no deberías estar disfrutando de esto?

-. Voy a disfrutarlo mucho más cuando sepas que estas muerta

-. No lo entiendo- susurro bastante desconfiada

-. ¿Queréis seguir sufriendo mientras esos energúmenos disfrutan?- ella negó casi imperceptiblemente- toma- la mujer abrió un poco los labios y acepto la cápsula

-. ¿Lo haz hecho tu?

-. No, me a entregado alguien

-. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?- pregunto. Él solo sonrió y desapareció.

(Febrix) Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No sabía como le había ido a Fenrice y eso le angustiaba, tan vez había sido muy tarde y no había resultado.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba sentada con Amy quien le miraba como ella picaba el pan con algo más que nerviosismo, le sujeto las manos.

-. ¿Vas a comer?- pregunto al ver que su plato estaba tapado en migajas de pan

-. No, no tengo hambre- susurro. Alguien le toco el hombro.

Se giro en el momento en que escuchaba como Amy dejaba botar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Frente a ella estaba el mismo chico que había botado en la mañana, este estaba sonrojado y se tiraba la manga de la túnica bástate alterado

-. Yo... yo- comenzó mientras le tendía algo. Amy le dio un codazos en las costillas para que reaccionara

-. ¿qué?- pregunto mientras recibía ese pequeña carta

-. Solo piénsalo- susurro en el momento en que salía corriendo donde un grupo de Ravenclaw que rieron por lo bajo al verlo

-. ¿ha?- pregunto no entendiendo nada

-. ¿cuándo conociste a Josh Nival?- le pregunto Amy su cara mostraba una felicidad casi desbordante

-. ¿qué? Hoy en la mañana lo tumbe mientras salía del comedor.- tomo la carta entre sus manos- no entiendo

-. Ábrelo, ¡ábrelo!- saltó la chica

-. Por merlín que te pasa- le pregunto esta sonreía aun mas

-. Es tan sexy

-. ¿Qué?¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico?

-. Sí, sí, no lo viste esos ojos, ese porte, esa esencia

-. ¡hey!¡hey! que estas babeando

-. ¿Quién babea?- pregunto Taylor mientras se sentaban delante de ellos

-. Josh Nival- se derritió Amy. La cara de este hizo un giro de 90 grados y hasta sonó un par de huesos mientras gruñía al joven que se veía más allá en su puesto.

-. No se como te puede gustar esa... esa cosa- soltó enojado. Andrus sonrió simplón, Amy le sacó al lengua

-. Venga, venga ábrelo- la animo. Ella bufó mientras abría la carta

su mente se concentro en las palabras allí dichas, ¿Qué?. Se la tendió a Amy

-. Tradúceme

-. Wuau que estaba nervioso- sonrió y carraspeo para leer

_Yo, hsiuahfiw- hay debe decir su nombre, creo- me preguntaba si es que.. tu, yo se que eres muy buena en Defensa, bueno se que... el golpe - ¿qué golpe?- no o sea no fue un golpe solo iba distraído y bueno, yo se que eres buena en defensa- muy buena- yo.. bueno mis notas estan un poco bajas en ese sector y necesito arreglarles.. yo... si, tu, bueno si quieres, ¿podrías? O sea, clases, yo te pagaría con lo que quieras. No, no me tomes a mal, yo... solo piénsalo ¿si?_

-. ¡Merlín! Que tierno- susurro Amy con los ojos chispeantes

-. ¿tierno? Si apenas sabe escribir- contesto cirroso Taylor

-. ¿clases?- pregunto tomando la carta- ¿seguro que dice eso?- pregunto al ver la letra bastante poco entendible

-. Es lo que se alcanza a leer. Dile que si, mira eres excelente y el es muy tierno para esto.

-. Es un cobarde si quería clases con Febrix porque no se lo pide y mas

-. Porque es un caballero, no como otros. El lo pide escrito para no ser descortés con Fe

-. Es un gamberro

-. ¡Hi!- gimió Amy hacía adentro. Saco su varita y le apunto al cabello de Tay que de verde paso a roza chillón- el gamberro eres tú!- y se fue de la sala

Las risas no demoraron en expandirse por la sala. Taylor se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo de la sala con un Andrus que tan poco se aguantaba la risa. Ella se quedo sentada aun confundida por eso ataques de celos he incoherencias. Miro nuevamente la carta. Estaba hecha un mundo de colegio, entrenamiento, de nervios por las estúpidas ideas de el vampiro, los secuestros. No sabía si podría aguantar dar clases de Defensa a un chico.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la asolo, y se medio mareo. Se levanto algo ida y fue hasta la misma sala donde se había encontrado con el vampiro.

-. ¡Wuau! Esto si sirve- sonrió el vampiro sentado en uno de los pupitres.- lo he conseguido a la primera

-. No lo vuelvas a hacer- susurro llevándose una mano a la sien.

-. Tu lo hiciste- se levanto y se acercó merodeándole lentamente- El tal Keil no ha sobrevivido, pero la licana ha aceptado la cápsula

Bajo la mirada mientras sentía el corazón apretado por la noticia. El vampiro le tomo de los hombros y le levanto la barbilla.

-. No deberías hacer esto, tratar de salvar a todos no podrá ser realidad

-. Deja- susurro y la voz se le quebró, se retiro hacía un lado

-. No es tu culpa

-. Si es mi culpa- le cortó.

Respira, respira, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que tener puño corazón, Emil acepto la cápsula, Emil va a estar bien.

-. ¿Cómo puedo sacar a Emil de allí?

-. Sacarle tu, ¿no vas a enviar a alguien a buscarle?

-. Te das cuenta que todo esto lo estoy tramando yo no más. Crees que uno de los míos hubiera aceptado hacer algún trato con tigo

-. Ya veo que no, pero no puedes ir tu a sacar el cuerpo.

Sirius a ella, ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

-. ¿Y tú lo harías? No te estoy pidiendo que me la vayas a dejar, si me la dejaras en el bosque cerca de la comarca, yo podría enviar a por ella.

-. ¿Yo?- pregunto el vampiro- me estas metiendo el líos

-. Por favor, Fenrice, ya tienes lo que quieres- el sonrió medio morboso, ella no le miro-solo tienes que sacar el cuerpo, te juro que no te pido nada más

-. ¡Por Salazar!- susurro y se sentó en uno de lo pupitres- con una condición, bésame

-. ¿qué?

-. Ven aquí y bésame

-. Estas loco

-. Ya lo haz hecho

-. Eso fue distinto

-. Bésame

-. Merlín, Fenrice, por favor

-. ¿qué no te gusta?- se levanto

-. Ya! Ya, quédate ahí no mas

Se acercó más enfada que nerviosa. Se inclino hacía su boca y deteniéndose un segundo pegó sus labios a los de él mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

-. Listo

-. Dije beso, no tapón

-. Dios- se acercó otra vez a él. Este amarro sus manos a su cintura y la inclino hacía él. Cerrando los ojos se acercó mientras besaba al sujeto.

Mirándole enfada se alejo mientras este sonreía y desaparecía.

Dejadme reviews por favor o si no, no seguiré con la historia, por que ya me han dicho que no va por mi lado esto de escribir de HP. Lamento eso si por las personas que aceptan mi historia y la entienden.

**Lo siento FrogizZ porque siempre tus reviews son lindo y me alegran, pero no tengo muchas visitas que digamos. **


	27. Sin magia

**Dejadme Reviews! No saben como me animan a escribir!**

**Capítulo 27: "Sin magia"**

**Cerca del Castillo Maiden, Sur de Inglaterra.**

(Fenrice) El lugar realmente era un asqueroso cementerio. Era realmente desagradable, los cuerpos estaban descompuestos, a muchos les faltaban miembros, la sangre era una sustancia pegajosa en el suelo y el olor era realmente vomitivo.

Era un hoyo dentro de una cueva cerca del castillo de Maiden, al sur de Inglaterra (188 kilómetro de Londres más o menos), bien protegida por hechizos, pero si él podía entrar a Hogwarts una sucia cueva no le iba a impedir ingresar. Pocos conocían su paradero, algunos mortifagos encargados de sacar los cuerpos que Voldemort ocupaba para información o las comidas de Naginni, mas varios vampiros que depositaban los cuerpos después de comer o que no alcanzaban llegar al mar donde usualmente los dejaban.

Llevándose una mano al olfato comenzó a saltear los cuerpos mientras se dirigía a la parte de más atrás. Busco por el olor más nuevo, sangre no descompuesta y dio con él entre los cuerpos de Keil y unos cuerpos del mes anterior.

Su tez estaba pálida gris, el color del cuerpo muerto y la sangre había dejado de emanar de sus heridas, cicatrizando podía decirse. La alzo con cuidado de no hacerle más daño del que ya poseía, no respiraba y su corazón latía débilmente. Observó el cuerpo del otro hombre-lobo. Era mejor no llevarle, era carga y allí donde estaba eran decenas de licántropos muertos, lo lamentaba pero era así la guerra entre ellos, lo que hacía por Fe era solo... un... trato.

Mao le envió un chillido y él saco de sus ropas, un papel que ya tenía escrito.

"_No se como llegaras, pero el cuerpo lo deje a un kilómetro y medio de la entrada principal al sur._

_Con amor F."_

(Febrix) Una respiración jadeante le calentaba el oído, una respiración ronca y molesta. Se revolvió contra el colchón molesta por esa típica forma de ir a despertarle. Un lengüetazo desde el cuello hasta la oreja le hizo pararse de un salto y tira lejos al perro que yacía sobre su cama moviendo el rabo como loco mientras le despertaba. Le envió un cojinazo en el momento en que la alta presencia de Sirius Black sonreía y reía bajito ante su cara de malhumor.

-. Tu padre ha salido- se sentó en la cama mientras ella se volvía a acostar

-. Que bien

-. He quemado la cocina- susurro en el momento en que ya cuando estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente la joven yacía en el umbral para bajar a la cocina

-. ¿Cómo que haz quemado la cocina?¿Qué acaso no sabías cocinar?

-. Tu padre me ha desconcentrado y me he olvidado

-. Con que sean los últimos pedazos de tocino te quedas sin desayuno, almuerzo y cena.- La chica se perdió dentro de la cocina- ¡Sirius Black!- le recrimina

-. Pero Fe- berrincho mientras entraban en la humareda que ahora era la cocina

-. Hi!!!! Mi tocino- susurro mientras veía solo la esencia de lo que había sido unos ricos pedazos de tocino- vamos a tener que comer pan con ganas hoy

-. Ayer envié a comprar a tu padre con un poco del dinero que se rehusaba a sacar de mi cuenta. Hay sustento en el congelador

-. ¿Y como que ha accedido?

-. Lo amenace con que iría a pararme en medio de la plaza del pueblo cercano y fumarme un cigarro mientras me emborrachaba

-. ¿Ya?¿Y te ha creído?

-. Me detuvo ya cuando estaba sacando las botellas de whisky

-. ¿A dónde ha ido? Va a empezar a nevar

-. Sí, le he enviado de compras nuevamente, espero que vaya a Londres y me compre eso que yo quiero tanto- recibió, feliz una taza que le pasaba la joven- va a ser navidad en poco días

-. Ah- mueca sin sentido. Saco del congelador un poco de queso y mermelada. Se giro ante el silencio del hombre que nunca se callaba. Este miraba hacía afuera- ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Me pregunto como estará Harry

-. ¿Tu ahijado?- pregunto. El sonrió y asintió- esta pasando unos malos momentos con esto del Torneo de Magos. Me gustaría estar a su lado- se le quedo observando- ¿Quién es tu padrino o madrina?

-. No tengo- dijo echando chocolate a su taza. Observo la cara perpleja de Black- tener uno le diría al mundo que existo, ¿Recuerdas que yo no existo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-. Pero si le llegase a pasar algo a Moony... ¿Con quien...?

-. ¿Por qué debería de pasarle algo?- pregunto con la voz levemente peligrosa- además me se cuidar perfectamente sola...

-. Pues entonces me nombro tu padrino

-. Eso no vale

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Mi padre no a accedido

-. No te preocupes... yo lo convenzo.

Despertó intranquila mientras observaba el pulcro techo de la cama. Se quito una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla al recordar a Sirius, igual... después de todo lo echaba de menos. Paso casi todo un año con ellos, y era difícil olvidarse de alguien como él. Y nunca se entero que si Sirius había convencido a su padre o no.

Sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que vivían haciendo y la sonrisa de su padre no se comparaba a nada cuando empezaban a pelear sobre a quien le tocaba lavar la loza. Cosa que siempre salía haciendo ella porque al otro le se quebraban los platos. Suspiro para sentarse en la cama y amarrarse el pelo. Fenrice no había aparecido ni tan poco ni una nota diciéndole sobre el paradero de la joven Emil.

Por lo menos había tenido un entrenamiento decente, Wolfblood estaba tranquilo y le anunció que vendrían un par de sujetos de la Orden a ayudarles a poner las estacas para el procedimiento de seguridad, que el Director había accedido a estos. Neil estaba un poco mejor, nada que sea sorprendente pero por lo menos ya se levantaba, además Orion le hacía compañía.

Se recostó otro poco, no sabe si durmió una hora o un minutos cuando un suave chillido de esos que siente ella le hizo levantarse. En la ventana estaba ese murciélago. Abrió lentamente esta dejando pasar al bicho ese, la mascota del vampiro. Este mismo le estiraba la pata como una lechuza cualquiera.

Sacando el papelito lo leyó y con un gruñido agarra un papel cualquier y le anotaba: _"Gracias. Con todo mi odio, F."_

El mamífero se fue feliz al fin de terminar sus gajes de paloma mensajera.

Rápidamente fue hasta el baúl percatándose de que ni sus mascotas se habían dado cuenta de la llegada del mensajero por lo que pedía que sus compañera tan bien estuvieran en el mundo de los sueños. Sacó de este la capa de William y el regalo de su abuelo, el TII.

Se encierra entre los doseles de su cama mientras crea un rápido conjuro para el sonido.

"Bien" piensa mientras observa el mapamundi, carga el botón de arriba en el momento en que se queda impresionada con lo que ve, el mundo, como un holograma comienza a salir y se queda delante de ella, toma la varita- lo más sensato que se le ocurre- y pincha Inglaterra, este se agranda. Busca el bosque prohibido del Sur, un montón de árboles. Montaña Imperta. La montaña aparece mas como dibujo de mapa normal. Mide más o menos 2 kilómetros y presiona allí con la varita, mas no pasa nada, vuelve a carga la varita... tan poco. Se frustra. "¿Por qué no viene con un manual?¿He?" observa el mapa mientras se lleva la varita a la barbilla. "al menos que..." observa nuevamente el reloj, aprieta la perillita que posee arriba y nota que no pasa nada cuando en menos de lo que cree un fuerte tirón la deja flotando en la nada.

"Por la madre que..." empezó a caer...

(Fenrice) Era obvio que no se iba a marchar, había dejado el cuerpo de la licana contra un árbol y le picaba la curiosidad de lo que haría Febrix para aparecerse, tal vez había aprendido a transportarse, quien sabe. O se escape a Hogmeade tome el autobús noctámbulo y la dejen acerca de algún pueblo cercano, aunque el lugar estaba bastante alejado de la civilización. Realmente le picaba la curiosidad, no creía que utilizara algún poder de la profecía para aparecer, el podía pero por ser vampiro y si fuera así estaría realmente celoso, él es quien tiene casi todos los poderes bajo su manos, ¡No ella!. Obviamente no todos porque no tenía idea eso de llamar al enemigo y que te cause una migraña horrible, solo por eso le daba un punto, ¡Pero solo uno!.

Se sienta en la rama más alta del árbol mientras mira el cuerpo de la licana, como acto de buen niño le había dejado la capa para que no se entumiera, aunque si Fe no llegaba pronto no iba a sobrevivir y él estaba un poco cansado de estar haciendo esto de buenito si él debería estar disfrutando con el dolor de la licana. Aunque tan poco disfrutaba eso. En fin... ¿En que iba?

Una explosión más o menos suave hace que levante la cabeza, en el momento en que de la nada un bulto comienza a caer. Escucha un par de gemido, un hechizo y luego el silencio. Medio atareado con esos movimientos tan rápidos aparece a unos 50 metros del cuerpo de la licana, solo para ver un bulto en el suelo inamovible.

(Febrix) Aggg!!!!! Dolor, golpazo... TT...mmm auch! Le dolío, Maldito abuelo, maldito árbol, malditas ramas, maldita gravedad. Dios menos mal que había alcanzado a utilizar el hechizo de suelo blanco o hubiera quedado pegada a este, por lo menos aquí reboto para caer al firme suelo de un nada agradable golpe. Lo malo es que se había golpeado con todas las ramas desde su paradero hasta el suelo. Se quito un par de ramas de los cabellos, pero aun así no se movió. El aire le trajo el olor a Fenrice pero aun así no se movió, ella estaba con la capa, Fenrice no le podía reconocer así como así. Se levanta mientras le suenan varios huesos y se arregla la ropa léase pijama con cuidado de no tener nada quebrado.

Pudo haber sido un grito si no estuviera ya bastante desconcertado.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- salta delante de ella- ¿Ha?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¡¿He?!- se lleva la mano hacía el pecho mientras respira profundo

-. Si gracias, estoy bien. Caer de 15 metros siempre es un excelente ejercicio

-. ¿Cómo?

-. Creo que se llama gravedad

-. Ag!!- le toma el hombro- ¿Por qué no te siento?¡¿Por qué no puedo..?!- se hecha aire

-. Y yo que se- le miente, es mejor que decirle que tiene puesta la capa de William- anda a saber tu las enfermedades que pueden tener los de tu especie, yo en cambio te siento perfectamente- se aleja- ¿Dónde esta Emil?- pregunta rápido y sonríe internamente ante la cara desconcertada del vampiro. El vampiro no se mueve, se gira y levanta los ojos con una mueca.

Cierra los ojos y gracias a Alguien!, siente la sangre de Emil. Se aleja del vampiro que aun esta perplejo hasta esta medio asustado diría... pero, bien ese no es tema. Mientras se acerca corriendo se agacha y saca la espada. Se lleva la mano a la cara donde el árbol había hecho su trabajo sobre lo de la sangre. Al llegar frente al cuerpo, se quedo estática, gracias al vampiro este le había puesto una capa encima pues si su cara estaba como su cuerpo esto seria horrible.

Respira profundo y se acuclilla con cuidado a su lado, se inclina un poco sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y siente muy leve y casi extinto su respiración. Al ver que la sangre era muy poca, toma la espada y sin pensarlo demasiado pasa la palpa por el filo con un estremecimiento le toma con mucho cuidado los cabellos ensangrentados para llegar a su mejilla.

-. Dios...- susurra

-. ¿Qué haces?

-. Si te quedas calladito no nos meterás en problemas

-. Pero...

-. Shh- le hizo callar enojada

Bien es hora, no tiene tanta magia como lo cree, no esta bien de poder después de una luna llena pero por lo menos quitarle algo de su mal estado le serviría mucho. Enterró la espada para sujetarse mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían por esta.

-."_Pellis novus, sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"- _ (piel nueva, sangre nueva, regenerador de cuerpo)- "_Pellis novus, sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"..._

Comenzó a susurrar rápidamente, no espero la primera curación debía sanarle, sanarle rápidamente, el cosquilleo se hizo doloroso y su magia comenzó a fugarse de ella creando punzada de dolor que comenzaron por el brazo hasta el pecho, pero seguía recitando.

(Fenrice) El hecho de NO poder sentir a la licana le tenía gravemente alterado, no le gustaba ese sentimiento se sentía indefenso, poder verle pero no sentirle como se debe, no, realmente no le gustaba ese sentimiento. Cuando se corto la mano el olor a su sangre le calmo un poco pero no entendía lo que hacía... ¿Masoca? Pero no, tomo con cuidado la mejilla de la licántropa comenzando a hablar en latín pidiendo la recuperación de la piel, de la sangre y la regeneración de su cuerpo. Y cuando los leves moretones de la mujer comenzaron a extinguirse y algunas leves heridas cerrarse en lo que era su cara se quedo pasmado.

-. ¿Don de curación?- pregunto en un susurro.

Tan consternado y levemente celoso léase muy celoso por otra cosa que él no podía realizar o que no había intentado, no se percato que la chica, la licana se estaba poniendo media grisáceo. Cuando bajo su vista a la mano de esta, sus dedos, los de su licana estaban grises, se percato del temblor acelerado del cuerpo de Febrix y la retiro hacía atrás de un movimiento. Emil jadeo y comenzó a respirar mucho más sonoramente. El cuerpo helado de la licana le dio una mala vibra. La levanto con cuidado.

(Febrix) Sentía frió, había vaciado casi toda su magia y se sintió feliz cuando había escuchado el gemido de la boca de la licántropa. No había podido curar los huesos rotos, pero había sanado gran parte de lo que era quemaduras he latigazos por lo que vio en uno de sus brazos. Le dolía el pecho y sentía punzadas frías en este. Fenrice la levanto, levanto una mano y a unos 10 metros de allí se creo un estallido fuerte lo suficiente para que fuera escuchado en la Comarca.

-. Con eso la pillaran- susurro colocando su mejilla contra la suya. El calor que levemente emanaba el vampiro se le hizo gratificante- estas muy loca- susurra mientras desaparecen.

Pierde la conciencia un poco después de llegar a la habitación del vampiro, lo suficiente para percatarse que no estaba solo.

(William) Habían tenido un pequeño problema con la desaparición de Emil, sus lobos y las familias a su encargo estaban bastante perturbadas por la noticia y había reclamado que se intentara alguna forma de rescate, para la indignación de los más viejos o los que seguían sus "tradiciones" por así decirlo, el hecho de entablar conversación con vampiros esta por sobre todo fuera de lugar. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por su joven pupila, pero estaba hecho de que ante las formas de tortura que poseían estos mismos, Emil y Keil ya estaban muertos. La familia de Keil se lo tomo con entereza y como se debía cualquier cosa que necesitaran él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. Damián luego de la ayuda de Febrix no había necesitado tanta curación pero mantenerle en estado de reposo es lo que más le había insistido por lo menos por dos semanas.

Su cara y su esencia mostraba una pena corrosiva sobre el desaparecimiento de su amiga, él lo entendía, una muerte tan indigna como terminar en los brazos de esos asquerosos, saber que estos disfrutaban tanto con el dolor de su raza. Era realmente desagradable. Pedía a quien quisiera escucharle que le diera la muerte más rápida a sus dos jóvenes licanos.

A Damián le había ordenado descansar por lo menos unas dos semana, cosa que este rechisto bastante alegando que no podía dejar sus deberes, que él bien sabía que eran muy importantes para Febrix y la Comarca y que además no podía dejar solo a Remus por tanto tiempo, aun así él ordenaba y se tuvo que aguantar descansar dos semanas y que si lo veía en su casa le ordenaría amarrar a su casa, y bien sabía el jovencito que era capaz.

Caminaba de vuelta a casa luego de la ultima vuelta de seguridad por la Comarca, cuando volvía por el camino principal una fuerte explosión fuera de la cueva hizo que todos se alarmaran un poco. Rápidamente legaron a él Donnati, Luxian y Mejtis este ultimo trayéndole su espada, varios lobos se congregaron para ir a revisar. Claro esta que tomando sus armas y varitas salieron ellos 4 primeros con una manada de 15 lobos, era mejor que fueran ellos si habían problemas enviarían por más licántropos y por los demás alfas. La explosión fue a un kilómetro y medio, no fue la gran destrucción y no sentían nada ni a nadie.

-. Puede ser una trampa- susurro Mejtis. Ellos asintieron y los alfas subieron los árboles con una rapidez digna de cazadores. Los lobos se esparcieron y él se mantuvo por tierra enviando hechizos de persecución por los alrededores, pero no había nada.

Luxian hizo un ruidito y apunto hacía unos metros más adelantes. Solo un hoyo en la tierra, sin rastros mas que un hueco que había sido más ruidos que otra cosa, sus sentidos al aire esperando algún ataque cuando el aullido de Surk lo saco de pensamientos, varios metros más allá tapada con una capa que olía a vampiro estaba viva, herida en gran proporción, pero viva...

-. Emil...

Susurro en el momento en que uno de sus ojos se abría con gran dolor, cargados de miedo y de desolación. Con cuidado le quitaron la capa solo para ver en las penurias en que se encontraba. Casi desnuda y llena de hematomas, sus manos estaban casi destrozadas y su cuerpo lleno de golpes y laceraciones de látigos y quemaduras.¿Cómo? esto... es imposible, ¿Cómo?. Donnati le levanto con cuidado esta emitió un gemido, tapándole con su propia capa, mientras él sujetaba la del olor a vampiro. Observó el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo, habían pasos otras presencias habían estado allí, corrió un par de hojas y la marca de una espada enterrada...

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto extrañado al sacar un poco de esa tierra y llevársela al olfato solo para sentir el dulce olor a sangre de esa pequeña- no puede...

-. Señor, es mejor que entremos...

(Harry) Gruño de dolor mientras despertaba de salto. Ron en su cama dio un bote, y los demás jóvenes despertaron. Dios es como si se le hubiera dormido el brazo pero con muchas punzadas desagradables... Algo sucedía con Febrix, algo ya de por si malo.

Merlín! Pensó mientras se agarra la mano del sello, Ron se paro a su lado preocupado.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?¿Es Voldemort?

-. No. Es ella- aun con el fuerte dolor decir que algo le pasaba a Febrix llamaría la atención de los otros compañeros que le veían preocupados.

-. ¿Qué sucede Ron?- pregunto Seamus

-. Llamemos a Mc. Gonagall

-. Voy- saltó Neville yendo hacía la puerta

-. Merlín- se quejó cargándose el brazo

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que por allí apareció Anari. Neville se quedo parado como idiotizado cuando la mujer pasó a paso rápido hacía ellos como si se la llevara el diablo. Se paro a su lado y con esa mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

-. Volved a vuestras camas- ordeno

-. Pero...

-. Volved- repitió tajante

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- susurro tomándose el brazos.

-. Ven bajemos

Gracias a la ayuda de la mujer bajo las escaleras mientras el brazo le enviaba punzadas, la mirada preocupada he intrigada de sus compañeros y de Ron se perdió cuando la mujer cerró y amenazo suavemente a todos.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?¿Febrix?¿Esta bien?- llegaron a la Sala Común, la mujer le pidió el brazo, él con una mueca se lo entrego

-. No lo se- contesto mientras lo tomaba con cuidado esta agarrotado, y varias venitas sobresalían más de lo normal, la marca estaba intensa en su palma pero no podía mover los dedos

-. ¿Qué?¿volvió de su entrenamiento?

-. Sí volvió, estuvo en su cama y luego desapareció de las lindes del colegio

-. ¿Qué?¿Dónde fue?

-. No lo sé

-. ¿El vampiro tal ves?¿Fenrice?

-. No, no ha entrado

-. ¿Cómo se fue entonces?

-. No tengo idea Harry, no hagas que me altere más de lo que estoy- la vampira respiro profundo- si no aparece en diez minutos le avisamos a Wolfblood y hay se armara la grande

-. ¿Estará bien?

-. Esto debió solo haber sido un... desgaste de mag...- se llevó una mano a la cara- te juro que la voy a amarrar a una piedra cuando la vea

-. Pero... ag, dime que sucede...

-. Espérame aquí, si no vuelvo en diez minutos ve con Dumblendore y dile que Febrix ha desaparecido

-. Pero... no, espera no te vayas, no me dejes así

-. Diez minutos, solo espera diez minutos y te lo aclarare todo

-. ¿Con lujo de detalles?

La mujer sonrió en el momento en que desaparecía. Algo que había aprendido con Anari es que debía confiar en ella, y cuando le decía que hiciera algo él no debía oponerse, por lo menos si no estaba seguro de que veía o sentía. No quería volverse a equivocar como lo había hecho con Sirius no soportaría ver morir a otra persona que quería, debía confiar en ella para no hacer mal su destino. Debía ser razonable y no impulsivo, debía obedecer, ser fuerte y salvar a los que apreciaba con la no característica del impulso de héroe.

(Fenrice) Le costó un poco procesar el hecho de que él estuviera allí, pero dejó el cuerpo de Febrix sobre la cama en el momento en que éste sonreía interesado en su llegada y captura por así decirlo

-. No es lo que usted cree, señor- Xirtus sonrió mientras se acerca lentamente hacía el cuerpo de la licana. Toma una pose un tanto advertida hacía el sujeto.

-. ¿A no?¿Me explicaras entonces que haces?- pregunto mientras observa detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica, la escanea y eso le crispa

-. Perdió su magia, yo...

-. Con que le coloquen un dedo encima y se la verán feas- la voz vino de atrás y él casi sufre un paro. Anari esta con espada en mano mientras observa a la licana- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunta amenazadoramente mas su pregunta es ¡¿Cómo diablos ha encontrado mi "casa"?!

-. ¿yo? Yo no le he hecho nada

-. Así que esta es la joven licana- susurra Xirtus con un dedo acaricia su mejilla. Ambos hermanos se crispan- son idénticos- susurra más para si

-. Maestro aléjese de ella- gruñe Anari.

Xirtus sonríe tomándole una muñeca. Él se pone en defensa cuando lleva la muñeca de ella hacía su boca. Tanto él como su hermana se lanzan en pos del ataque, pero en medio camino un fuerte mandato golpeo sus cabezas, tanto él como Anari retrocedieron incapaz de controlar sus cuerpos y vieron algo aterrados como éste enterraba los colmillos en la piel de ella y bebía. Febrix se movió pero aun así no despertó.

-. Ya veo- se levanta depositando su muñeca inmediatamente curada sobre su estomago. La orden se retira de sus cuerpo y rápidamente se lanzan por la chica pero Anari deposita su espada bajo su cuello cuando le ve muy cerca y le ordena alejarse

-. Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ella.- siseó, mientras la tomaba levemente en brazos. Él no dice nada y se aleja un tanto dolido por no poder ayudarle- no te acerques a ella, Fenrice, no le pongas en peligro

-. Yo no...

-. Es una advertencia, no quiero verte más en el colegio y aleja a Mao de los cuartos que si Febrix no lo mato una vez yo perfectamente puedo.

Con una mirada amenazadora se retiro. Suspiro mientras se gira para ver a su maestro que aun se saborea. Le mira enfadado

-. ¿Qué planeaba maestro?- pregunto irritado. A la otra se lleva a Febrix a una cueva cualquiera, pero aquí ya no hay privacidad ahora solo falta que aparezca su padre.

-. Es interesante saber la vida de los sujetos Fenrice tan especiales como ella- sonríe. Él se irrita más, ni siquiera él quien más deseos tiene de probar su sangre no lo ha hecho ¿Y el si? No es justo- dulce, muy dulce- le contesta ante sus pensamientos- la ayudaste a sacar el cuerpo de una alfa de sus ataduras- bueno eso no se lo esperaba

-. Yo...

-. Morbosa vuestra recompensa- sigue mientras sonríe- eso es mejor que violar a tu enemigo, cosa que has estado pensando- se pone rojo, sí, y mucho.- decirle lo que te debe y corromper su mente, me alegra saber que algo de pensamiento sádico a con ella por lo menos estas ejecutando.- más rojo aun- pero... poco he logrado probar y ahí cosas ocultas en su mente que tal vez no recuerde pero que te serán fundamentales especialmente...en el tema del librito, con un poco más de su... sangre, tendrás información...

(Harry) Dio un salto en su lugar cuando la vampira apareció con Febrix en brazos, no estaba ni siquiera pálida si no... grisacea. Se acerca a ella para tocar su rostro esta helado, sin brillo, parecía muerta

-. No tienen casi nada de magia, Harry. Llevémosle a mi cuarto.- La vampira los hizo desaparecer para llegar al cuarto de ella.

Sabanas negras colgaban de las paredes para tapar las ventanas, el fuego crepitaba en su chimenea, había un estad lleno de botellitas con.. ¿Sangre?, no alcanzo a seguir viendo cuando Febrix se quejo, se giro para verle. Su mismo brazo aun le dolía pero lo tenía sin mover por lo que se acostumbro un poco al dolor. Anari le inspeccionó las pupilas y le toco el rostro para luego como si se acordara de algo sujetar su muñeca, bufar como molesta y taparle con un par de sabanas

-. ¿Va a estar bien?¿Qué ocurrió?

-. No va a tener magia por unas horas, y eso es algo que seguramente esta niña no piensa porque tiene que utilizar su magia para la creación del sello de seguridad, esto sí que va a enfadar a Wolfblood

-. ¿Pero que hizo?

-. Mis sospechas son- le toma la mano que se corto- que curo a alguien hasta vaciarse de magia- se lo mostró la mano levemente cicatrizada

-. ¿A quien?- se acuclilla a su lado y posa su mano contra su mejilla, esta muy helada

-. No lo sé

-. ¿Dónde la encontraste?- la vampira se crispa al ir a su despensa, pero no se gira y sigue buscando entre sus botellitas- ¿Anari?

-. Tirale la manga hacía arriba- le pide mientras saca una jeringa y una sustancia media verdusca, él le hace caso

-. ¿Dónde estaba?

-. Cerca de la Comarca- contesta pero al parecer solo para dejarlo tranquilo, cosa que no funciono.- sujétale los brazos

-. ¿Qué es eso?

-. Un inhibidor de magia

-. ¿Qué?¿Para?

-. Ir recibiendo su magia de apoco le hará ir perdiéndole más rápido, si hace un hechizo se desmaya, si no lo tiene pero se va resguardando dentro cuando el inhibidor deje de funcionar podrá estar más tranquila

Febrix tembló un poco en su lugar cuando la sustancia estuvo por completo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron un poco incomoda.

-. ¿Dónde estoy?- susurra quejándose un poco y respirando débilmente

-. En mi habitación y espero un excelente argumento sobre tu desaparecimiento, ¿Cómo lograste salir?

-. Eso no es de tu interés

-. No, si ir a encontrarte donde estabas me deja aun más calmada

-. ¿Estoy bien, no?

-. Sin magia por lo menos en dos día- la cara de la licana no parece sorprendida y cierra los ojos cansada

-. Bien, te lo sacare igual... Harry, te llevó a tu habitación- antes de poder decir algo o decirle algo a Febrix ya estaba fuera de esta.

-. ¿y Fe?

-. Lo mejor será que no se mueva, la dejare en mi habitación y haber si le saco algo más

-. ¿Estará bien, cierto?

-. ¿Crees que le haré algo?

-. Eso no lo dudo

-. Juro que no le haré nada que le perjudique su estado físico

Él le mira con reproche en el momento en que entra en la habitación.

(Febrix) Se siente débil he incapaz de hacer nada mas que de respirar y pestañear, un suave dolor punzante le viene del brazo gira un poco la cabeza y ve que le han inyectado algo, pero se queda observando media atolondrada dos pequeñas cicatrices en su muñeca, la levanta y la acerca solo para percatarse que eran dos mordidas. "¡Maldito seas Fenrice!" piensa enojada, "¿Cómo se atrevía a morderle?, ¿Qué se cree? Aggg se iba a vengar de ese... desgraciado". Anari apareció.

-. ¡¿Qué diantre hacías con Fenrice?!

-. ¿Qué...- esta atolondrada y aunque la vampira le gritara ni siquiera podía salir de su propio letargo, esta sigue mirando los dos piquetes y maldiciendo al vampiro

-. Mi maestro te ha mordido

-. ¿Qué?- sus ojos se abren como platos- no...- se queja tratando de respirar. ¿Qué maestro?¿Fenrice no había sido?... Le duele todo...

-. Te dije que si veía a Fenrice...

-. Dijiste si lo veías en el colegio, no estábamos en el colegio- susurra para ver solo como la cara de esta se crispa enojada

-. Te estas metiendo en muchos líos y luego no sabrás como salir de estos

No le contesta y solo cierra los ojos cansada.

**GRACIAS TT... **

**FrogizZ94: Gracias, muchas gracias, no sabes como me animaste jajaja vuestros comentarios me animaron mucho, muchas, muchas gracias una y mil veces. Espero que te guste el capi el que sigue va a esta mejor, pero por ahora solo eso. No tengo mucho tiempo y estoy algo corta de tiempo. Jajajaj y me siento muy honrada de que seas mi Fan N° 1!!!!! (Tengo una Fan!Tengo una fan!!). Besos y abrazdos!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeuge: muchas gracias por vuestro comentario, me alegra que te guste esta historia toda bizarra jajajaja, me alegro tu comentario. Namarie**

**Hito!!!!: entrando a clases y yo subiendo historia de vampiro pervertido mio jajajaja, es mi sexy-vampiro que yo quiero tanto. Jajaja, gracias por leer! Te kiero un millón nos vemos en clases!!!**

**Lupin Lover: gracias por vuestro comentario me honráis mucho diciéndome que soy buena escritora la sonrisa no me la saca nadie, me alegra mucho que te guste esta cosa rara que escribo tratando de defender otra perspectiva de las tipicas guerras vampiro/licanas con el buen Harry Potter jajaja**

**Majopottergirl: tratare de terminarle jajajajaj, tengo el final pensado pero así como voy tiene varios capítulos más que la harán bastante dramática jajajaja. Gracias por el comentario! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!**

**Adios!**


	28. Sello de seguridad

**Feliz! Porque ya tengo 27 review con 27 capítulos UJU!!!!! Gracias a FrogizZ93 (mi Fan numero 1) y a mi Hito y sí, puedes ser mi Fan numero 2 jajaja. ¡Tengo Fans! Jajajaja, que lindas este capi se las dedico a las dos!!! A Elen... Nix Potter no va a volver, aun no, Nix aun esta presa con Voldemort, déjala allí algún día subiré es Fic roñoso jajaja. **

**Las quiero! Comentadme si les ha gustado! **

**Capitulo 28: "Sello de seguridad"**

(Febrix) Una desastrosa semana al fin termino. Se quedo sin magia no por dos días si no que por tres por lo que causo que la enviaran a la enfermería donde le dieron grotescas pociones para que procesara "magia" por así decirlo, Poppy dio un veredicto rápido a con esto y fue estrés. Ella acepto bien rápido su veredicto y le hizo caso en todo.

Mas por otro lado, cierto lobo mágico no fue tan suave con ella, si no la zamarreo fue por que Neil le estaba acompañando. Ante sus gritos histéricos ella le dijo tal cual como niña obediente que era el "estrés" cosa que enfadó a un más al lobo gritándole y gruñendo como: no te podías estresar antes, ¡¡¿Por qué esta semana?!! Y muchas peroratas más que ella hacía caso a medias porque Neil estaba tan feliz con el hecho de que habían encontrado a Emil que necesitaba que la calmaran con muchos mimos que ella se dio el encargo de satisfacer. Lo que ocurrió después, eso si no le agrado. Silencio, Wolfblood había desaparecido.

-. Al fin se callo- susurro mientras le hacía cariño en el lomo a la loba

-. Estuve tan feliz cuando llegó la noticia de que el cuerpo de mi Emi había aparecido en medio del bosque, al pareces con pocas fuerzas logro aparecerse allí, mi Emi están fuerte...

Neil estaba tan feliz que repetía "Emi" y "fuerte" cada cinco segundos. Ella solo sonreía y tan bien estaba feliz de que no le hubieran encontrado ningún atisbo de su presencia en esa escena. O si no ya hubiera sido "avisada".

-. Mi padre me envió una carta diciéndome que esta grave pero que seguramente sanara rápido

-. Sí, ella es muy fuerte y...

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella dio un salto en el momento en que Wolfblood le agarro de las manos tironeándole hacía el centro.

-. ¡Hey!

-. ¡¿Qué hace?!- gruño Neil. La pobre loba con tantas cosas pasando la semana andaba con un humor explosivo no era raro verle contradecir a quien supuestamente era rangos mayor que el

-. Tomate esto- Wolfblood le entrego una poción que de por si olía mal y se veía peor

-. No pienso tomarme eso, ¿Qué es?

-. Un acelerador de magia, es natural

-. Ya he tomado varias pociones no necesito más- se la devolvió y allí vino de nuevo.

Orion, Ascar y otro lobo entraron. Ascar fue hasta donde Neil para mantenerle a raya.

-. Esas pociones no te van a servir, tomate esto- ella se negó y se retiro hacía atrás, cuando los dos lobos tomándole de las esquinas de las capas le obligaron a ir de nuevo hacía Wolfblood quien le tomo la cara nada suave

-. ¡Suéltame!- alegó tratando de safarse de su agarre, cuando éste se inclino un poco y envió el remesón de su esencia, esa que la sumía tanto, le temblaron las piernas y se sujeto débilmente de las ropas de este para no caer al suelo

-. Abre la boca- para su ya vergüenza le hizo caso y la sustancia cayo por su boca mientras ella se ponía verde de asco.

Con pocas fuerzas se safo de su agarre y por lo débil que le había dejado el otro con un golpazo se fue al suelo. Neil estaba más allá, estaba agachada sumida. "Malditos machos" pensó mientras tosía.

-. Eso te hará recuperar más rápido tu magia, las estacas están casi todas puestas y las semillas están siendo plantadas

-. No sabes como te odio- susurra con un calor en el estomago.

No le hablo al licano más que monosílabos los últimos días antes del sábado donde tendría que hacer el hechizo de protección, a veces ni siquiera le habla y seguía sus ordenes pero más que eso... nada. Wolfblood le pidió disculpas y ella se concentro mucho más en contar las hojas del arbusto cercano sin decirle nada, ¡Venganza!.

Para el gran día, estarían para su desconcierto el Director, Anari que no faltaba a ni una, Harry y si escondían bien, Ron y Hermione. Tres personajes de la Orden que habían estado ayudando a Wolfblood sobre el entierro de las estacas y la plantaciones y uno o dos personajes de la Comarca. Su padre no podría venir, pero le enviaba todo sus deseos de que estuviera bien y que así estarían más a salvo. Harry le había prestado el espejo y con ello se comunicaba con su padre casi todos los días antes de que ella se fuera a "entrenar".

**Sábado en la mañana**

(Harry) Se sentó frente a la chica quien revolvía su chocolate con mas ganas de dormir que otra cosas. Anari le había pedido que la vigilara y que tratara de vigilar que no utilizara magia de ni un tipo.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto. Esta apareció volver en si y mirarle

-. Hoy va a llover

-. Pero tu ¿Estas bien?

-. Excelente Potter- contesto. Fuertes nubarrones chocaron contra los vidrios, ella se tapo más con la bufanda y tirito. Extraño, debía aun estar muy débil, ella casi nunca mostraba su frió y era la primera vez que le veía temblar.

(Febrix) Se sentía bien, o sea no iba a salir corriendo pero había estado tan cansada últimamente por esto de no tener su magia que lo único que quería era dormir. Había pensado que si Potter llevaba a sus amigos le iban a pillar pues la capa de invisibilidad no iba a quitarles el olor y los lobos podían hasta atacarles, se inclino un poco contra su bolso y sacó la capa.

-. Toma- Potter le vio extraño

-. ¿Qué?

-. Ellos van a ir, ¿Cierto?- pregunta a lo que Hermione estaba a su lado dejo de picar el pan y mirar media nerviosa hacía su lado

-. ¿No te molesta cierto?- pregunta Hermione, ella niega

-. Colóquense esta capa bajo la de invisibilidad- Harry le vio extraño- van a ver lobos rondando todo el sector, si los sienten sin verlos los van a atacar- Ron tomo atención y asintió fervorosamente

-. Gracias, Febrix- sonrió Hermione tomando la capa al hecho de que Harry solo le miraba

-. ¿Segura que estas bien?

-. Estoy cansada solo eso, voy a dormir un poco antes de...

-. ¡Febrix!- grito alguien mientras se sentaba en el hueco a su lado. Hermione oculto la capa rápidamente- me acabo de encontrar con Josh

¡O Merlín! Se había olvidado del chico. Con eso de que debía ver la seguridad y su ya no mucha magia y que debía aguantar en su habitación las insistentes amenazas de muerte de Amy con Tay que ahora estaba sentado a varios lugares de allí. Desde que Amy le había cambiado el pelo de color no se habían hablado mas que con miradas asesinas he insultos por debajo. Andrus hacía de intermedio cuando estaban que se hechizaban y ella como no tenía magia solo podía mirar y ver los rayos de sus ojos explotar de un lado a otro... y ¡Ni siquiera sabia porque se habían peleando y eso que ella había estado allí!

-. O sí, se me había olvidado...

-. ¿Qué Josh?- pregunta Harry. A Amy se le ilumina el rostro

-. El chico más lindo del colegio- ella escucha perfectamente un gruñido y una cuchara saltar lejos. Por el flequillo ve a Taylor mirando asesino a la mesa de Huppelpluf

-. ¿Josh Nival?- pregunta Hermione y el rostro de las dos se ilumina con una sonrisa- ¿Están tierno, cierto?- pregunta y escucha como Ron se atraganta y comienza a toser mientras Harry le golpea la espalda con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Amy le miran como si se acabara de ganar la lotería y Amy le contó lo de la carta y lo que esta le pedía sus ojos clavados en ella por si en algún momento mostraba su enojo por contarle esto a Hermione, cosa que a ella le importaba bien poco. En el momento en que estaba ya sintiendo las miradas cómplices de las dos jóvenes lo vio venir, ambas, que lamentablemente estaban a sus lados le agarran los brazos, sacándole del asiento y sin esperar a que se levante comienzan a arrastrarle por el comedor. Cuando Amy paso por el lado de Taylor fue un... "Pero si no hay chico más lindo en todo el colegio". Lo que como caso ella quien iba tratando de levantarse recibió la mirada asesina que le calo hasta el alma. ¡Hey! ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Cuando vio sus intentos de ponerse en pie poco productivo se dejo llevar. Hermione que ya se entero de todo y todo, estaban tan emocionada como Amy. La sentaron en las escaleras principales. Y allí comenzaron...

-. ¿Pues bien?¿Qué le vas a decir? Lo haz tenidos en ascuas toda la semana- comienza Amy

-. De verdad Amy... no creo tener fuerzas con esto de mi magia

-. ¿Pero ya estas bien?¿No? te llevaron a la enfermería y ya puedes hacer magia... un poco

-. Además, pensándolo bien- comenzó Hermione- si bien él tiene como amigo a Pablick Donovan que es hasta el momento el mejor en DCAO en todo el colegio.- la cara de Amy, "Dios ¿Cómo puede hacer tantas muecas faciales?", sonrió como entendiendo perfectamente en lo que ella estaba perdida

-. ¿Qué?

-. Te quiere conocer, ¿No te das cuenta?- ella niega bastante perdida

-. Quiere ver el mundo color de rosas...

¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! Lo que le faltaba, un vampiro pervertido que le ha comprado, un lobo que están tierno y le tiene tan enganchada hacía su salud que pregunta todos los días a su padre sobre su estado tratando de no sonar interesada, y ahora ¡ESTO!. No ella, no puede tan solo... se derrota a ella misma con todo esto.

-. ¿No le puedes ayudar tu, Hermione?

-. Pero si el quiere que tu...

-. No, no creo que sea eso- contesta mordaz. No, no y NO! El chico solo quiere clases, nada más ninguna situación por debajo de eso.

-. Yo tampoco puedo, mis días están todos ocupados- ella se queda un poco atorada, recién allí se da cuenta de algo que no había enlazado, pero luego lo resuelve

-. ¿Y tu Amy?

-. ¿Yo? Te das cuenta lo pésima que soy en Defensa

Eso es verdad, pero... agg!!!

-. Vamos, no seas malita dale un par de clases ¿Qué mal te puede hacer? Además... es muy tierno y educado, de seguro que puede ser un buen amigo- mas que hablar Amy esta ronroneando

-. Esta bien- las chicas mandan un gemido de felicidad. Busca en su calendario si tenía que hacer algo el lunes... además de los deberes en lo que no se demora como los demás- dejen de juntarse mucho con Parvantil y Lavender, lo cotilla se les esta pegando- las dos le miran indignadas- el lunes a las 5 en... que aquí nos juntemos, ¿Se lo pueden decir? yo quiero terminar mi chocolate- mirada de penita.

Ni que le estuviera suplicando, las dos asienten más felices que consiente se enganchan de un brazo como si necesitaran sostenerse y respirando profundo antes de entrar en el salón nuevamente se dirigen a la mesa de Huppelpluf. "Que... miedo"

Se sienta en su silla en el momento en que ve como Ron casi antinaturalmente tiene el cuello doblado observando a Hermione, escucha dos gruñidos el del pelirrojo y el de Taylor que tiene una pobre copa apretada como si fuera la cabeza de alguien, Andrus le mira y le habla calmadito.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Harry sujetando el brazo de Ron como si intentara que este no se lanzara contra una presa

-. Hormonas- contesta más para ella y sonríe contra su taza en el momento en que piensa en Damia, ejem... jajajaja, se sonrojo.

Las chicas vuelven con una claro problema de suspiros, se sientan ambas y miran un lugar que claramente ellos no ven, o por lo menos ella no. Ron mira a Hermione como si pudiera calar en sus pensamientos más profundos. Y ella con Harry solo con leves movimiento de hombros de no entender nada. Ella no entiende, o sea.. ya, el chico es tierno según ellas, ¡Bien por él! Se alegra por característica tan... bonita, ¿Pero?¿Y que más?... ella no lo encuentra feo pero tan poco lo elegiría como su pareja, es... decente, como Potter o como... no él no... como Ron, sí Ron tiene su atractivo, pero no para elegirlos. Humanas, ¿Quién las entiende?.

-. Josh dice- suspiro de Amy y al fin le mira- que te vera a las 5 el lunes en la entrada y que te pagara por las clases

-. Esta bien- susurra, toma un bollo y se levanta- ¡Y dejen de babear!- ve El Profeta en un lado- ¿Hermione?- esta le mira- ¿Me lo prestas?

-. Sí, sí...

Desaparece hacía la torre donde podría revisar el libro antes de ir con Wolfblood a las 4 para ver lo del hechizo, por lo que tenía un par de horas para descansar. Abre el diario mientras sube las escaleras. Desapariciones, familias muggles desaparecidas, ataques sorpresas, pocos casi nada de mortifagos capturados, extrañas desapariciones sin al parecer forcejeo- muchos de esos era licántropos que se marchaban a la Comarca, información de su padre sobre que han llegado varios grupos durante la semana-,nada de vampiros. Era casi obvio, el Ministerio no quiere notificar sobre la guerra vampiro/licana mas que la que ellos tienen ya es un problema saber que ambas están conectadas causaría una bomba de nervios en todos.

Gira en un vuelta para tomar el pasillo siguiente donde pescaría la escalera que se le escapo. Cuando un hechizo azul hizo que el diario saltara lejos, sacó rápidamente su varita y conecto el olor. Estaba tan concentrada que ni se había percatado de esto. Se encontraba Malfoy, Theodoro y Daniel, un milagro que no estuvieran con los dos gorilas.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta y observa que más allá esta una de los cuadros de transporte.

-. He tenido una grata conversación con mi padre- sonrió. Lucius Malfoy era un fugitivo, por noticias pocas, el Ministerio no podía entrar a su guarida de la casa mágica por la gran seguridad antigua que allí había.

-. Debo admitir que por vuestra conducta yo creí que eras un chico renegado emocionalmente de tu padre

-. Creo que debes bajar la varita, lo único que puedes hacer con esos es picarnos lo ojos, ¿No es que estabas sin magia?- aun así no les hace caso, si tiene, poca, pero tiene magia- como quieras

-. No tengo tu tiempo Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres?- el chico se acerca con una sonrisa

-. ¿Por que tan agresiva?, el otro día estabas tan mansita

-. Maldito sea el día en que te di un beso, Malfoy

-. Pero si para mi fue maravilloso- comienza a retroceder, es un hecho tiene poca magia y debe ocuparle esa noche, no puede usarle en defenderse, debe correr o escaparse como sea.

-. Aléjate

-. Algo tienes tú con el vampiro y mi padre me aviso que este andaría en la búsqueda de alguien que se le hace un problema sobre su destino. Tu tienes muchas amistad con él, ¿No?

-. Yo no tengo nada con ningún vampiro, y lo que diga tu padre me importa un rábano, que además de fugitivo los dementores le quitaron hasta la poca masa gris que tenía.- Draco se crispó y alzo su varita

-. Te arrepentirás de eso- susurro. Tres hechizos salieron en su dirección se alcanzo a agachar cuando atrás de ella el sonido de una piedra agrietarse le siguió, si alcanzaba el cuadro se salvaba.

-. Detente Malfoy, te vas meter en problemas- gruño quedándose contra la pared al verse atrapada por dos hechizos

-. ¿A si?- sonríe y se acerca demasiado, una de sus manos se transforma en una peligrosa garra impuesta al ataque si se le es necesario.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu ocultas algo, esa amistad con Potter es mucho mas que eso, ¿Cierto?...

-. _**Moco-murcielago, desmaius, Langlock, expelliarmus, evanesco varitas- **_los cuatro hechizos uno detrás de otro chocaron en los jóvenes y en sus varitas que cayeron mucho más lejos desapareciendo, giro el rostro para ver a Elen apuntando a los tres y estos respectivamente se alejaban y arrastraban a Theodoro quien había recibido el _Desmaius_. Su compañera de cuarto solo se acerca con una leve sonrisa- ¿Estas bien?

-. Si- un poco desconcertada por el suceso- si, gracias

-. Tienes una manía estupenda de llamar a los lío, ¿No Ielf?- ¿Por qué siempre que decía su apellido sonaba tan falso cuando lo decía ella?

-. Creo que va en la sangre

-. Sí, ya lo creo- sonrisa misteriosa- nos vemos

-. Ya...

Con un movimiento de cabeza se alejó rápido. ¡Perfecto perdió la escalera!.

(Elen) Sonrió mientras se aleja, aclarado todo... la pequeña Lupin, sus padres se van a emocionar tanto con esto. No hay que ser sorda para percatarse de sus desapariciones, un oído entrenado como el de ella, sus gemidos de dolor días antes de la luna llena, su cara demacrada por el plenilunios. Era muy fácil encontrar a la descendiente de Remus Lupin.

**En la noche a 300 metros de las lindes del bosque con los jardines del colegio. **

(Febrix) Estaba cansada, soñolienta y con frió. Cuando había salido para ir con Wolfblood la lluvia torrencial le había mojado por completo. Se sentó contra el árbol y llamo a Neil para que le diera un poquito de calor corporal, quedaría pasada a perro mojado pero era mejor que morirse de frió esperando la llegada de los demás. La habían dejado con toda la guardia ya que habían tenido un pequeños problema con los centauros que pedían una explicación por las estacas enterradas en su terreno, extrañamente Wolfblood tenía mucho más poder sobre estos que el mismo director.

-. ¿Esta bien dama?- pregunta la loba uniéndose más a ella

-. Tengo frió- tirita. Lo único que quiere es una cama calientita y mil guateros

-. Deben de llegar ya- contesto una voz desde los árboles, Wolfblood. Mientras los lobos se alejaban para reconocer el sector. Ella no dice nada- ¿estas bien?- tan poco contesta

-. Tiene frió- contesta Neil, ella le mira asesinamente

-. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?- se saca la capa y se la tiende- aun sigues enojada, no seas inmadura- agarra la capa, la tira y se tapa mas no le dice nada- ya me disculpe- sigue. Un ruidito da a entender la llegada de Harry y la vampira- ¡Ho! Perfecto, ¿No podías llegar tarde?

-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le gruño Anari por el recibimiento tan grotesco

-. Nada, nada- mueve la mano- ¿Y el director y los demás?

-. Deben estar por llegar.

Harry se acerca a su lado y sonríe nervioso

-. Yo creo que...-la loba se levanta

-. No tu te quedas aquí, llama a Ascar para que me caliente el otro lado- le dice mientras se ovilla más

-. ¿Quieres mi capa?- le ofrece Potter

-. Te molestaría, me estoy entumiendo- contesta mientras Potter se la pasa y se la pones debajo de la suya, no la quería dejar pasado a perro mojado

Los dos lobos llegaron, a Ascar no le molesto surtir el trabajo de guatero. Wolfblood le envió una mirada de vuelve a tu lugar, pero la mirada asesina de ella lo dejo callado por lo que siguió hablando/discutiendo con Anari.

-. ¿Dónde están los...ellos?- pregunta

-. Se la pasaron peleando toda la tarde, pero si llegaban sería más tarde haber si se ponen de acuerdo, me darían una señal de su presencia.

-. Bien

Quince minutos después apareció por entre los árboles, el Director junto con Donnati, más atrás. Bill Weasley y Shacklebolt. Los gemelos quien tan bien habían ayudado no habían podido venir. Se hicieron los saludos correspondientes y ella sonrió ver como Orion al ver a su Alfa, salió moviendo el rabo, aullando suavecito mientras este se agachaba y le acariciaba las orejas como si fuera un perro cualquiera al ver a su amo. Los alfas de los otros eran, como ya se sabía Neil de Emil, Arcan de Luxian y Surk de Mejtis y si le gustaba molestar, Wolfblood de William.

Cuando la lluvia le dio por caer mucho más fuerte y todos se habían presentado o saludado en silencio. Wolfblood le envió una mirada de "ya párate floja". Arcan viendo su descanso terminado se fue con Neil a hacer patrulla, mientras ella era ayudada por Potter a ponerse en pie, le pasa su capa y le da frió, le tira la capa a Wolfblood y se hela más de lo que esta.

-. ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?-le pregunta Wolfblood

-. No, se me acaba de olvidar todo en el momento en que me hablaste, resérvatelo ¿Quieres?- miradas se entrecruzaron entre los presentes, entre preocupadas he inquietas por la conducta maestro/pupila

-. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir enojada?

-. Hasta que aprendas

-. Tú eres la que no entiende

-. ¿A si? Se conoce la palabra suavidad y respeto

-. Pero es que tu no entiendes

-. Casi me intoxican con tanto re...

-. ¡Ejem!- carraspeo falso por parte del Director. Ambos gruñen. Ella se gira y se dirige a la estaca principal. Se agacha y saca la espada, por su parte los que no le había visto nunca hacerlo se quedan con la boca abierta. Mas calmados al ver la sonrisa de parsimonia del director al interrumpir la discusión.

-. Espera un rayo de luna- le dice Wolfblood

-. ¿Te percataste que esta lloviendo?¿O mis castañeos no te convencen?- mirada de "¡Cállate! Y hazme caso"- como quieras.

Toma la espada y desliza sus dos manos por el filo creándose un corte en las palmas, hace una mueca de dolor por ello. Se concentra en toda su magia, tiene que dar toda esta y una pequeña parte de su alma, solo concentración gracias a Merlín no se tuvo que aprender ni un hechizo en latín. Diez minutos helándose, ya iba a ser medianoche, cuando al fin el "Gran" rayo de luna golpeo por un segundo la estaca que ella aprovecho. Estrujó sus manos sobre la estaca, cargó su cabeza contra esta y lo sintió.

-. Dioses- susurro en el momento en que los presentes ven como de la espalda de ella una pelotita pequeña brillante y blanca y se acerca a la estaca principal, al tocarle todas las estacas se alumbran mientras ella jadea- dioses- susurra de nuevo, carga su manos contra la estaca sintiendo las ganas irreparables de vomitar.

Sus manos tiemblan y eso recorre todo su cuerpo, comenzó a jadear haciéndose perceptible hacía los demás presentes, respirar, respirar debía respirar. Con un quejido de dolor y la punzada en su estomago que ya había sentido cuando le había dado su magia de curación a Emil la invade más fuerte que nunca y un par de lagrimas de dolor la asolan. Los pedazos de madera reciben toda su magia y brillan creando una cadena por todo el colegio. Carga la cabeza tratando de aguantar, se siente débil, muy débil y el frió no le deja ni moverse decentemente. Su cuerpo esta gris, ese gris sin magia, sin poder, como si estuviera muerta. Una fuerte punzada, un grito por su parte, un destello de parte de las estaca y luego sentir su cuerpo ser expulsado hacía tras es lo ultimo que recuerda antes de caer.

(Harry) Cuando Febrix realiza esto, él siente inmediatamente las consecuencias de perder la magia de ella tan bruscamente, cayo hacía un lado sujetándose el pecho, un dolor punzante y frió le calaba entre las costillas. Bill le sujeta pero no pueden sacar la mirada de la joven, tampoco él. Comenzó a gemir y miro aterrado a los demás, ¿Por qué no le sacaban?¿Qué acaso no era suficiente ya? Fuertes punzadas una tras otra, Anari se agacho a su lado tomando su mano. El grito, el fuerte resplandor que los cegó a todos y cuando vio el cuerpo de Febrix saltar por los aires no pudo hacer nada y pidió que alguien reaccionara rápido, aliviado vio como Wolfblood le pescaba en el trayecto, caía al suelo mientras la envolvía en su capa. Los demás le rodearon. Pero el vio hacía la estaca, resplandecía brillante mientras se iba apagando y como una capa de protección con leves reflejos azules se lograba ver. Anari se acerca a esta protección asqueada pasa una de sus manos hacía el otro lado y en esta se ve una mano no tan filuda ni tan blanca, más humana y viva. La saca asqueada.

-. Esta muy fría- susurra Wolfblood

-. Llevémosle a la enfermería, allí esta Poppy esperando con medicinas

-. Yo la llevó- gruño Wolfblood, levantándose con ella en brazos. Shacklebolt le ayuda a él a caminar

-. ¿Cómo estas Harry?- pregunta Dumblendore

-. Débil- contesta. El auror le ayuda mientras Anari aun sigue parada contra la barrera. Observa que Wolflbood esta crispado observando el cuerpo de la licana.

-. No esta respirando- susurra conmocionado. El siente sus piernas desfallecer como si de un golpe le hubiera robado todos sus movimiento. Un fogonazo y el dulce canto de Fawkes, asolo los terrenos. El rostro del licántropo se sereno de pronto, mientras él tenía que ser sujetado por Bill y Shacklebolt perdía rápidamente sus fuerzas, como si lo estuvieran drenando.

De un momento a otro estaba él con Bill sujetándole, y Wolfblood con Febrix por lo que el fogonazo de una agradable transportación que los dejó en medio de la enfermería. Poppy dio un salto a verles y se puso al encargo de ambos.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto, mas no se sorprendió de ver a ninguno de los dos en esos estados

-. No respira- le recordó Wolfblood sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica, tan poco del hecho de ver dos hombres con dos estudiantes en precarias condiciones

-. Dejad a el Sr. Potter allí, venga dejadle aquí

Ve a medias como hechizan a Febrix, le cubren con varias sabanas y le colocan algo en la boca que produce aire por donde gracias a Merlín respira, él se siente mejor, pero le dan de beber algo que después de hacerlo, pregunta que ¿Qué es? y se queda dormido antes de responderle con la obviedad del asunto.

(Wolfblood) Bueno debía decirlo, se había preocupado por la chiquilla en el momento en que no había respirado, pero se sentía mejor ahora que estando a su lado parecía estar "bien", en el hecho de que estaba respirando no por ella si no por una maquina, pero respiraba ese era el caso, su frialdad que no parecía calentarse con nada y su color podía llegar a ser preocupante. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba viva y había logrado crear la capa muy bien.

A los 20 minutos de su llegada habían aparecido los demás. Anari era la viva imagen de la debilidad, sus rasgos vampiros habían desaparecido para quedar de un modo más humano, decaído y llegaba hasta verse inocente, su repulsión hacía ella se vio aminorada por el ya no denso olor a flores de cementerio, pero no por eso no le iba a chinchar le mando una mirada en el momento exacto en que iba a decirle algo, su mirada seguía siendo asesina después de todo, así que se callo para ver a Febrix.

Dumblendore le orden a Anari que se marchara a descansar, y esta se fue bufando por su ahora debilidad. Donnati se quedó con él, y los otros sujetos de la Orden se marcharon por petición de Director quien prometió mantenerlos comunicados sobre el estado de Potter y Febrix.

Nadie le iba a sacar de la enfermería hasta ver que Febrix dejara de estar azulada. El director junto con Donnati volvieron al despacho para informar de todo a William y Remus.

(Fenrice) Enojado, ¿Como más a iba estar?, se llevó la palma a la boca mientras la herida se curaba. Su maestro le miro desde atrás sonriendo al ver su intento numero 43 siendo un perfecto fiasco.

-. Es completamente injusto- resoplo enojado y dejo caer su espada que desapareció en el suelo

-. ¿Estas celoso de la licana?- pregunta al ver cero reanimación en el animalito X que murió a los segundos.

-. No estoy celoso, solo digo que es injusto que ella tengo el don de curación y yo, que he estado entrenando desde hacía mucho mas no pueda- "Sí, si estaba celoso y mucho"

-. Debo recordarte que tienes otros dones que ella no

-. Pero no sabemos si los va a lograr con el tiempo

-. No se para que quieres ese don- contesta tomando uno de los libros y dejándolo en su lugar

-. Es injusto!- replica

-. Tu te puedes desaparecer y aparecer en lugares inexplicables

-. ¡Ella igual!¿Cómo apareció en medio del bosque?

-. Vives en un mundo tan cerrado, Fenrice- contesto como si nada- ¿Qué llevas investigado sobre el libro?

-. Nada- se desparrama por su sillón.- nada desde la ida a Italia

-. Eres muy persistente ¿No?, te comente el hecho de que la sangre de la licana te puede ayudar

-. Eso si, no me lo va a permitir

-. ¿Te debe un favor, no?

-. Si, pero lo tengo ocupado- contesto rápidamente

-. Podrías pensarlo mejor

-. No hay nada mejor que el hecho de mi recompensa a con ella

-. Si encuentras el librito endemoniado ese, podrías transformarle en humana y de allí, yo complacientemente te la transformaría en vampira

-. Aun no sabemos si ese descubrimiento es tan efectivo como se dice- gruño antipático, no quería cambiar SU recompensa

-. ¿Estas negativo hoy, no?- el mediovampiro gruño molesto- ven vamos a comer...

El próximo capitulo: La foto familiar jajaj, me encanta como va este, toda mala yo!!!!

**Dejad review! Y yo ser feliz. **

**FrogizZ94 gracias por tu review en ese fic de "Entre seres de la noche" en realidad me imagine y es mas o menos como se hicieron amigos Anari con Remus, aunque con leves cambios. **


	29. El profeta

Capitulo 29: "El profeta" Domingo 14 de Octubre

(Febrix) Despertó sintiendo unas suaves caricias en su mano, una figura conocida, familiar y cariñosa le sonreía tranquilizadoramente. Tenía el cabello más largo y se veía hasta un poco más joven que antes. Remus Lupin había rejuvenecido unos años por no sufrir la tan dolorosa transformación en ya dos meses. Levanto una mano y le acarició el rostro. Ella levanto la mano para sacarse la mascara que le molestaba, pero su padre no le dejo. Era de mañana y la lluvia caía en los vidrios de la enfermería. Tenía frió mucho frió. Le dolían los huesos y los músculos como si se hubiera quedado dormida en la nieve. Miro hacía el otro lado por si veía algo, solo estaba Potter dormido mientras Wolfblood lo inspecciona con la mirada. Abre la boca detrás de la mascara, pero la garganta la tiene seca y nada más que gruesas gesticulaciones salen de ella. 

-. Todo salió bien- susurro éste.- no hay de que preocuparse, haz colocado la protección muy bien- ella sonrió al ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre- vas a estar en cama hasta el lunes. Por cualquier cosa sufriste una recaída por eso estas aquí, de seguro vendrán a ver a Harry así que hay que asegurarse 

Ella le tomo la mano, ya que estaba tibio y se abrazo de su brazo para que le diera calor. Este sonrió orgulloso, mientras el cansancio le invadía de nuevo y dormía. 

(Harry) Despertó por un par de murmullos. Vio siluetas a su lado y luego cuando alguien que le puso las gafas logro percatarse de la presencia de la cabeza de Ron, de la cabeza de Hermione en el aire. Neville entero y Amy y Taylor a los pies. Estos últimos parecían recién haber captado el hecho de la capa de invisibilidad pero parecían recompuestos luego de unos momentos. Hermione le sonrió

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto

-. Cansado- contesta y mira que Febrix aun esta con la mascara, no tan azulada pero bien tapada. Hay miradas de complicidad entre ellos. Y él asiente diciendo que todo había salido bien 

-. ¿Qué le paso a Febrix?- pregunto una presurosa Amy llegando a su lado y casi tirando a Neville en el intento

-. Yo...- comenzó tratando de aclararse. 

-. ¡Esta azul, y tiene eso- se coloca la mano en la cara- ¿Qué le paso! Y yo sé que tú lo sabes Potter

La chica da un salto cuando algo le toma la espalda. Observa a Febrix con una mano estirada, la chica se cuela a su lado, al igual que Neville y Taylor, preguntando presurosa por su estado

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro

-. No alcanzamos a llegar- susurro Ron y Hermione le envió una mirada acusadora

-. Todo salió bien, gasto todo- mirando a Fe que trataba de calmar a Amy sin poder hablar

-. ¿Estamos seguros aquí?- susurro Ron haciendo unos movimientos con las manos, indicando al colegio. Él asintió.- ¡Que bien! Estamos en el lugar más seguro del país con extra-seguridad. 

(Remus) Solo pudo estar con su hija una hora. Habían comenzado a tener problemas, Donnati había llegado a la enfermería diciendo que una trabajadora del ministerio que "apoyaba" a William desde hace años y que estaba encargada de la conexión de chimenea de la Comarca a varios lugares del país debía tener que cerrar las conexiones ya que el Ministro había enviado a revisar las conexión ilícitas y ponía en peligro su trabajo y a la Comarca, por lo que solo tenían unos pocos minutos para volver. Con mucha pena se tuvo que marchar despejando su brazo del agarre de su hija sabiendo que podía ser una larga separación. Wolfblood le mantendría comunicado. 

Ahora, a esta hora estaba sentado en la biblioteca con un par de pergaminos que se hallaba traduciendo con la mente en su hija y no muy inspirado en ello de trabajar. Por lo menos estaba seguro que no habría vampiro cercano que deseara entrar al colegio sin sufrir un par de mutaciones y eso le aliviaba el corazón. Escucho un ruido en la puerta y se giro para ver el cuerpo de Damián con la cabeza fuera mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Un suspiro aliviado sale de él al no haberse encontrado con nadie. 

-. ¿Escapando de la cama?- pregunta sonriente en el momento en que este da un salto crispado

-. ¡Gemus!- se gira y queda pegado a la puerta- tan tempgano- sonrió nervioso

-. Si¿Tu no deberías estar descansando?

-. Mmm... si bueno, no puedo estag dos semanas sin haceg nada 

-. ¿Y si William os piílla¿Cuál fue la amenaza?- sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de este. 

-. Ejem... amagagme a mi casa, pego si no me encuentga no abga pgoblema, esta viendo lo de las conexiones con los demás puntos del país, así que tengo unos momentos paga ayudagte- sonríe con ánimos y se acerca- ¿Cómo le ha ido a Febix?- pregunta sonriendo como solo lo hace el

-. Relativamente bien, logró crear el sello de seguridad alrededor del colegio pero ha quedado muy débil, casi sin magia y le estaba costando un poco respirara por si sola- la sonrisa del joven se borro

-. Si no hubiega sido pog ella aun estagia con todas esas hegidas, se lo agadesco mucho 

-. Va a estar bien. Es muy fuerte. ¿Haz visto a Emil?- pregunta al joven que tan bien se escapaba al "hospital" donde se encontraba la licana. 

-. Si- sonrió- ayeg en la tagde fui a vegle, me dijiegon que pgonto despegtagia, que estaba sanando sus huesos. Aun no entiendo como lo ha logado, como ha salido de allí. Pego me aleggo tanto- sonrío aun mas. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Y para la mala suerte de Damián, William le estaba mirando con reproche. Parecía alterado y sumamente cansado. Perder comunicación con todo el país, NO era nada bueno, estaban más aislados que nunca.

-. Te he escuchado desde el otro lado de la casa Damián, te dije que no volvieras aquí¡Que descansaras!

-. Pero señog...- se levanta presuroso

-. ¡Surk!- llamó por el pasillo. El lobo se acercó- llévate a Damián a casa y que no salga de allí, dile a Finë- el lobo de Damián- que si sale de su casa será relevado de su cargo.

-. Pero... 

William paso de largo sin hacerle caso. 

-. No es justo- susurro mientras Surk le mira desde la puerta

-. Te cuida

-. Si, si lo sé. Pego estoy bien, sano y de pie

-. Por lo menos no te va a amarrar 

-. ¡Señor!- llamó Surk. El bufó

-. Nos vemos Gemus, ya que no puedo salig¿Me puedes ig a veg?- pregunto el vio un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. El asintió- Gracias 

No pudo no sonreír mientras el joven pasaba por el lado de un estante y sacaba un par de libros.

(Febrix) Se habían llevado a los jóvenes por el ruido que estaban haciendo, por lo que ahora estaban con Potter mirando el techo de la enfermería como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer. El frió de ella se había calmado un poco y podía hablar ya mejor. Potter quien estaba mejor no le dejaban salir de la enfermería hasta que se le diera el permiso. Siguen en silencio, cada uno en su mundo cuando un par de sombras saltan a su lado. Eran Sombra y el hada. Su pequeña gatita llegó a su cara y le lamió la mejilla mientras se retorcía por su lado. El hada se sienta en el mueble. 

-. Ya, Sombras- su voz sigue ronca. La gata salto a la cama de Potter recibió un par de mimos de este y se acostó allí. 

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunta Potter y se da vuelta. Ella le mira- ¿Cómo es matar a una persona?- pregunta en un susurro. 

Ella le mira confundida¿De donde venia eso, creo que a Potter no se le va bien quedarse pensando mucho rato en silencio, en especial observando la monotonía del techo siendo que ella misma se largo a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo como tema de tranquilidad 

-. Yo nunca... o si- recordó el ataque a Hogsmeade. El mortifago, en verdad nunca se había cabeceado con eso, ni siquiera se había preocupado por si la pillaban, en fin.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-. Estamos en una guerra, y esperan mucho de nosotros creo que uno de esos es matar a alguien

-. De ti Potter, a mi solo me quieren para matar al vampiro- sonrió para ver la cara de este- ¿Quieres matar a alguien?- le pregunta medio en broma

-. Cuando murió Sirius- retorcijo en el estomago- fue por mi culpa, yo no debía haber ido al Ministerio. Esa.. Bellatrix fue y estaba tan dolido, tan... 

-. Herido Potter- le ayudo- cuando paso ese percance con el mortifago estaba molesta con Wolfblood por las cosas que me había hecho hacer- matar a los animalitos esos- y solo una cosa me llevó a otro y lo mate, no me cabecee con eso y quería dejar mis frustración en alguien que lamentablemente fue el

-. Pero no te recomió el hecho de que podría tener familia o algo

-. Potter si te largas en pensar eso vas a necesitar un psicólogo antes de navidad, eres tú o él, en el mejor de los casos debe ser él no tú. Si te llegas a enfrentar a Bellatrix, vas a estar furioso y eso no puede ser bueno, la furia te ciega y no te hace pensar¿Cierto?- el chico se sonrojo un poco y no dijo nada- ¿Qué te esta enseñando Anari?- le pregunta curiosa

-. De todo un poco, mas el uso de la espada y eso. ¿A ti?

-. Igual, aunque comenzó bien pesadito con las pesas y todo. No hemos hecho mucho desde la luna llena y esto de mi magia. 

-. Aun nos queda mucho.- susurro más para si

-. ¿Sabes? Vamos a estar tan seguido en esta enfermería- mirándole con cariño el techo

-. Jajaja¿Lo crees? Yo ya me hice amigo de estas cama desde primer año 

-. Pues nombro esta mía- sonrió como hace tiempo que no lo hacía por las estupideces que están llegando a decir

-. Bien, esta es mía entonces y ese biombo de allí tan bien, es el que mejor tapa mi figura- los dos se echan a reír suavecito por las estupideces que están diciendo.

Lunes en la mañana

(Fenrice) Estaba aburrido, realmente. Sentado con sus buenas túnicas observando como su padre creaba su "gran" entrevista con los dos personajes del Profeta, Rita Skeeter y otro X, no se cuanto ya que no le tomo atención. Amador estaba sentado a su lado tan o más aburrido que él. Habían llegado de Francia, el día anterior y se hospedaban para su gran agrado en la mansión de Voldemort. El no tenía nada contra su hermanito menor, al fin y al cabo no tenía la culpa de tener su padre como lazo sanguíneo, pero era demasiado sádico para su edad, se había hecho de amigas a los tres Herlureas con quienes mantuvieron la inspiradora conversación de como torturar licanos sin desangrarlos a los minutos. En fin... 

Sus padres de pronto se giraron hacía él y la fotografía la tomo por sorpresa por lo que casi queda ciego. Sus padres sonreían orgullos. Cínico, pensó mientras su "madre" le hacía un gesto para que se acercarse a los dos. 

-. Así que este es el joven Fenrice Aedem- canturreo la mujer

-. ¿Aedem?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona- en realidad es Fenrice Serke, con el apellido de mi madre

-. ¿En serio?- los dos periodista anotaron rápidamente esto. Se fijo de la mirada asesina de su padre en su nuca.- ¿Y donde esta su madre?

-. Murió en circunstancias injustas- comento cortante

-. O sea que la señorita Phoebe es su madrastra

-. Tan bien la considero mi madre- no era justo que atormentara a Phoebe por molestar a su padre. Esta misma le sonrió con cariño de verdad NO como la de su "amado" padre.

-. Estamos un poco apurados, por favor- cortó Febreric a los dos periodistas. 

Lamentablemente para su padre, la sonrisa socarrona no se la quito nadie al momento de que el flash capto su parte mas humana. Su mente comenzó a procesar el momento en que Febrix viera la foto o Anari mañana...

(Febrix) Si alguien volvía a preguntarle porque estaba tan gris, estaba en el proceso de hechizarlo, irónico ya que no tenía magia. Pero lo bueno es que ella no era sola la llamada de atención del día, si no que Anari parecía enferma, o sea humana y eso en la estirada profesora SI llamaba la atención. Sus magia no estaba funcionando bien hasta que se acostumbrara a su lado mago por completo por lo que solo estaba enseñando teoría por esos días. Algunas personas habían comenzado a murmurar sobre un tipo de plaga que robaba la magia y que la había afectado a ella y ahora a la profesora. Rumor que el Director corto antes de que la echaran a cuarentena. En fin ella y Potter estaban relativamente bien y Anari en proceso de acostumbrarse y claro lo que más placer le causaba esto es que no había sentido a Fenrice entrar, ya que supuestamente sabía cuando algo golpeaba la barrera ya que había un pedazo de su alma y cuando este lo intentara chocaría, o pasaría y aparecería en el suelo siendo un simple humano y eso le alegraba tanto, porque le daba tanta seguridad. Aun así debía a la Casa de los Gritos que no tenía seguridad aun pero siempre estaba acompañada de algún lobo por lo que Fenrice NO se atrevería a aparecer cerca de ella, por lo menos eso quería creer. 

Era las cinco y esperaba en el hall a Josh, quería ponerse de acuerdo a la hora y el lugar, más en que le iba a mal (defensa, protección o ataque), pero no podría entrenar aun siendo que no tenía magia. 

Apareció justo a la hora con el joven Pablick Donovan quien mas parecía apoyo moral que otra cosa y sin querer maldijo a Amy y Hermione por hacerle pensar estupideces. 

-. Hola- saludo este. Mientras el joven Pablick saludo con la cabeza, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo y se marcho. Lo bueno, es que parecía seguro y completamente normal, ni tiritón ni tembloroso como la ultima vez.

-. Hola- contesto ella. No se sentía cómoda, maldito sean los hombres, maldita sea las chicas por dejarle pensando que el chico no quería exactamente clases con ella, maldita sea el silencio creado. El chico se giro y saco un papel de su bolso y se lo tendió

-. Es para que me creas, se que puede sonar extraño pero me han dicho que eres tan buena como Potter o mucho mejor y que me podrías ayudar

Ella vio interesada como sus notas de defensa del año anterior no habían sido mejores que las de su madre, y que para sus TIMOS había sacado una T- y eso si que era bajísimo. Su madre había pasado por eso y sonrió pensando en la posición aunque no amorosa ¡Obviamente! Su padre le había enseñado Defensa a su madre luego de repetir el ultimo curso por el EXTASIS espantoso que sufrió aunque no le molestaba al parecer volver al colegio sabiendo que tendría como compañero a su padre. Ella pensando esto le devolvió el papel, sus otras notas eran excelente solo Defensa era su punto rojo en su vida estudiantil

-. Necesito muy buena nota en Defensa para poder salir del curso, y ese amigo que tengo que seguramente te habrán dicho es muy bueno en Defensa jamás será un buen profesor tienen cero paciencia en especial conmigo- parecía bastante avergonzado con esto y miraba hacía otro lado mientras el pobre papel sufría las consecuencias

-. Te ayudare- dijo y sonrió un poco- pero que quede algo claro- él le miro esperanzado- no soy tan buena o mejor que Potter, SOY mejor que Potter- necesitaba decirlo, Harry podía ser bueno, no lo dudaba pero ella había vivido con Remus Lupin, ella había heredado sus genes y ella había pasado todo una vida estudiando Defensa hasta lo que aprendían los aurores

-. Esta bien- sonrió- eres mejor que Potter- sonriendo

-. Bien- tenía que poner otro punto en claro- no se si te haz enterado pero mi magia no esta bien, y esta ahora, con ganas y hasta con suerte no me desmayo si hago un lumus, por lo que lo practico deberá quedar para un par de días hasta que me recupere- él asintió dando claro que se había enterado de eso. 

-. Esta bien, sobre tu paga...

-. Si sobre eso, hagamos algo- ella se giro y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara para quedar en alguna aula vacía- si tus notas van subiendo, hablaremos de una paga, si no... bueno no

-. ¿Estas segura?- pregunto y ella se había percatado que vigilaba sus movimiento por si de un momento a otro se desmayaba, cosa frecuente

-. Si, no estoy presurosa de dinero- al chico le brillaron los ojos

-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto personal?- ella le miro por el rabillo y asintió

-. ¿Tu apellido proviene de lo Ielf de Alemania, el Imperio Ielf de pociones?- ella se ruborizo. ¡Malditos sean sus abuelos!

-. No es algo de lo que me sienta agradecida- contesto como si nada. Ya lo había comentado por parte de su familia de madre, era heredera como la prima mayor del "Imperio" Ielf y sus cuentas de dinero estaban rebosante de ellos, otra cosa muy distinta es que ella aceptara serlo ya que lo único que había tomado de eso era el reloj de su abuelo y un par de monedas que ocupaba para comprarle sus regalos de navidad y cumpleaños a su padre. 

-. ¡Ho! Esta bien- se ruboriza un poco, ella no pudo dejar de pensar que si era tierno

-. ¿Te vas respectivamente mal en todo las partes de defensa o en algo sobresales un poco mas?

-. Mis mejoras van en protección, pero ataque y defensa son horrible, creo que con ganas me ha salido un Expeliarmus relativamente decente

-. Esta bien¿Cuándo tienes tu primera prueba?.

-. El otro jueves

-. Este miércoles, a las 5 en esta sala nos juntamos, mi magia podría haber vuelto un poco más y te podré ayudar- el joven asintió y una sonrisa feliz salió de su rostro

-. Muchas gracias- sonrió esperanzado- en serio. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

**Martes 16 en la mañana. **

(Febrix) Es muy temprano, demasiado. Estaba cansada y adolorida ya que Wolfblood había aumentado las pesas de ocho kilos a doce, cinco en las piernas tres en los brazos, y cuatro a la espalda como no tendría magia por unos días utilizaría su tiempo en ejercicio físico, y con físico se refería a correr por lo menos tres cuartos de hora por el bosque y luego un poco de defensa personal, lo agradable que por allí es que ya había golpeado a Wolfblood no inocentemente pero había ido a parar al suelo con varias contusiones cuando el hombre realizaba una llave que le dejaba suplicando que le liberara. 

Lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo...

(Harry) Estaba animoso, tranquilo, normal. Como Anari no se acostumbraba a ser "normal" aun del todo y no tenia sus sentidos para realizar entrenamiento con espada, él estaba entrenando los hechizos de defensa, protección y ataque, pero no si por manía había agarrado por amarrarle las piernas y las manos a una cierta distancia, era según ella: "Para medir los movimientos de ataque", usualmente al lanzar un hechizo hay que moverse uno o dos pasos para atacar, lo que obviamente ponía en peligro el hecho de acercarse demasiado al enemigo y eso era lo que ella quería detener. Por lo que su espada solo servía para ahora, ayudar a Hermione y Ron en sus leves entrenamientos de ataque. 

Aquellos días iba a hacer tranquilos, por lo menos hasta que la idea que estaba teniendo tuviera las suficientes perfecciones y pudiera si así lo deseaba Febrix, ayudarle. Pero aun.. aun tenían tiempo para ello. 

Se sirvió un poco de sumo mientras las conversaciones eran bien tranquilas en el Comedor, Amy apartándole un lado a Febrix estaba casi delante suyo. El revolotear de las alas de las lechuzas llegó como cada mañana con el periódico más cotilla que le ganaba a Corazón de Bruja, pero por lo menos los tenía informado sobre la ley de licántropos que era lo que más le importaba a ellos. Cuando sin otro temas más que quidditch y los entrenamientos para el partido, Hermione rechisto algo como¡¿Y a quien le importa, él levanto la vista para quedar observando de frente al vampiro. Se crispo y su cuchara en su mano tal ves por la magia que dejo escapar por la sorpresa salto de su mano, nadie se percato porque el murmullo de jóvenes (damas en un caso mayor) se alborotaron, las voces de Parvantil y Lavender alabando algo, que él miraba hipnotizado. Por mil segundo que creyó pasar para él, titulares tras titulares salían de esa imagen de arriba tales como: "El Ministerio apoya a los Vampiros", "Alianzas con vampiros ayudara a la desaparición de la plaga licana", una y mil cosas como ese estilo. Fenrice miraba directo a la cámara, humano, talvez por la cámara mágica no tomaría su gen vampiro, los ojos grises penetrando el papel, el cabello atado en una coleta dejando un pequeño marco a sus facciones y ropas de la mejor calidad, al lado del Ministro. 

-. ¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto Hermione dando vuelta el periódico perdiendo de vista la imagen

-. Es el vampiro- susurro, ni siquiera creyendo que alguien más que ellos dos lo hubiera escuchado, error- él que rapto Febrix, la otra vez, con quien debe pelear- un movimiento frente suyo no le molesto, el llamado de Taylor de: "¿Amy donde vas!" casi al lado de su oído, no le importo miraba la cara contorsionada de impresión de Hermione la del confundido que estaba Ron

-. Harry, aquí dice que es el hijo del ministro Febreric¿No...no puede o si¿El ministerio ya cayo con Voldemort?

Esas palabras calaron profundo en él. El ministerio de una forma u otra ya estaba en manos de Voldemort. ¡Genial!... 

(Febrix) Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no salir rondando por estas, tenia media hora para llegar y comer algo decente, tomar a escondidas un cuadro y llegar a la clase siguiente en buena hora. Las marcas de las pesas estaban dejando feos ronchones en la piel nuevamente, eso iba mirando cuando llegando a los últimos escalones, alguien se le atreveso. Sonrió al sentir a Amy. Pero se arrepintió en el segundo. Amy estaba llorando, mirándole con ¿Decepción?. Una mano le tomo la boca del estomago y lo retorció. 

-. ¿Qué... Amy... Au!- le tomo un brazo con fuerza y la arrastro con rabia hacía uno de las salas cerca de las que Firenze daba Adivinación- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto adolorida por el agarre tan brusco. Esta apretaba el diario el Profeta en la otra mano

-. ¿Cómo te atreviste!- grito dejándole a ella impactada por eso mismo. Aun no entendiendo, mas así, hubiera deseado mil veces haberse caído de la escalera esa mañana

-. ¿qué...

-. ¿Cómo te atreviste a hechizarme¿Cómo te atreviste a usar un hechizo desmemorizante sobre mi¡Yo te creía mi amiga!- llegó hasta ella y le estrello el diario en el pecho. 

Mas aturdida que otra cosa, abrió el Profeta. En la portada estaba el Ministro, una mujer, un niño y... Fenrice. Se quedo observándole con el corazón en la boca y dolía demasiado. 

-. ¡Estabas con él!- grito y ella sintió los ojos llenársele de lagrimas- ¡Te estabas besando con el vampiro en el cuarto!

-. ¿Cómo sabes que es un vampiro?- susurro a duras penas, fue la única frase que pudo salir de su boca de hay en adelante

-. ¡El te saco de la batalla de Hogmeade! Nos giramos antes de ir a Honeyduke y él te tenia en brazos, desapareciendo de la nada, haz tenido una relación con ese vampiro, con esa raza que te quiere hacer daño. ¿Cómo puedes estar bazuqueándote con alguien que te quiere hacer daño si tu eres una licana?... 

"Tu eres una licana" no estaba preparada para esas palabras salir de la boca de Amy, tan solo... la mataron. Todo, sus fuerza, su compostura, su lado más formal se desmorono teniendo miedo de la joven, teniendo miedo que al tan solo haberlo dicho la apuntaba con un dedo diciéndole fenómeno, monstruo, lo que era. Dio pasos hacía atrás llorando de miedo ante la decepción que emanaba Amy y que ella solo veía como odio, miedo hacía su persona. No estaba preparada para eso.. tan solo no. Las palabras siguiente le hicieron saber que además del monstruo que era no había sacado la cautela de su padre... 

-. No hay que ser genio para entenderlo y lo hicimos, cuando llegaste de estar con el vampiro, el nombre de Remus salió de alguien, lo no recuerdos, y tu lo llamaste papá. Juramos no decirlo a nadie, pero no puedo creer que me hayas borrado la memoria para ocultar tus encuentros con el 

-. Amy... – susurro tratando de que.. de alguna forma esto terminara. Fuera un sueño, cualquier cosa... 

-. Me haz defraudado Febrix y no sabes cuanto... 

Se dejo caer llorando contra la pared, el diario en su mano viendo a medias con sus lagrimas al maldito vampiro. 

-. No sabes como te odio- susurro mientras se ovillaba- no lo sabes, Fenrice... 

(Harry) El solo hecho de que el hijo del Ministro era tan... "extraño", lo sacaba de quicio. Esa cosa no era atractiva, aunque había visto a Hermione observarle mas de lo normal. O sea, ni siquiera era humano era una cosa, un ser oscuro y del bando enemigo así que total y completamente Fenrice, no era atractivo. A pesar de que se nombraba a Fenrice como el hijo mayor con un apellido diferente en un medio de no llamar la atención según el Ministro y por un asunto de respeto hacía su madre muerta. Anari quien sonrió con sorna al ver el diario, era la hija mayor del Ministro, un hecho que nadie más que los cercanos sabían. Había buscado con la mirada a Fe, tenia una extraña sensación en la mano, pero como últimamente la joven tenia arranques de magia no se dio mayormente importancia. 

Pero al no verle en las dos primeras horas de clases se empezó a preocupar y más aun, cuando entre clases un horrible sentimiento de vació lo embargo. No alcanzo a cuestionarse cuando el director le mando llamar.

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bien! Espero que les haya gustado, en el otro capitulo Fenrice intentara traspasar la protección, cosa que no espera aterrizar en el suelo, mas mareado que otra cosa y sin sus poderes jajajjaja. **

**Elieydark: jajaja, esta bien intentare colocar a Harry mas atractivo, pero no se que pareja colocarle, y no me agrada ni Ginny, ni Luna, Hermione esta ocupada ni Cho. Ya intentare colocar algo, gracias por tu review! Muy bien recibido, **

**Hitomi: yo esperar tu review! He, te kelo, gracias por los mangas, los videos, la serie, la comida, la preocupación, en fin... Gracias por todito. Adios**

**FrogizZ94: no, no va a seguir "Entre seres de la noche" jajaja, y me leiste los pensamientos, RemusSi salio de la comarca, lamentablemente ya no podran viajar por las chimeneas, en fin. Gracias por el cometario... se te kiere un millon... **

**Feliz días festivos, porque si digo Feliz Semana Santa, me llevan el cuernudo jajajaja. Ups, ya lo dije jajajaja. **

**Namarie**


	30. Inesperadas Situaciones

Capitulo 30: "Inesperadas situaciones"

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Lean de mi misma, Chucho.Black ****"Entre seres de la noche" ****y entenderán como la vampiro y Remus se conocieron o mas o menos como seria ese encuentro.**

**Capitulo 30: "Inesperadas situaciones"**

(Anari) Entro a la sala gracias a la ayuda de uno de los elfos diciéndole que Febrix estaba dentro. Desde que era "normal" estaba débil, con poca magia, se mareaba rápido y comía a cada dos horas para recomponerse, había perdido el sentido de encontrar a Febrix o Harry o a cualquier personaje del colegio, por lo que no sabia donde estaba se había perdido las ultimas dos horas de clases. Enfadada por su poca compostura hacía el hecho de ver la imagen de Fenrice, pues no creía que fuera otra cosa, abrió la puerta sin premeditar nada

-. ¡Si te estas escondiendo de Fenrice, debo decirte que eso es solo una foto!

La joven estaba allí, en una esquina. Ovillada, y solo allí se percato que estaba llorando. Se crispo, pero no por verla llorar, porque cuando vio sus ojos vio a Remus de pequeño, el día en que lo descubrió en la Casa de los Gritos, él día en que James, Sirius y Peter habían descubierto que era un licántropo y lo único que quería era perderse por ser un monstruo. Trago con algo de dificultad pensando en eso.

-. ¡Déjame!- susurro tan bajito, que ella tuvo problemas para escucharle. Aun así entro en la sala, cerro la puerta y se acercó. Alguien le había descubierto, ¿Pero como?

-. ¿Que paso?- pregunto acercándose, era imposible ovillarse más, pero allí estaba ella haciendo lo imposible

-. Déjame...- su voz se apagó-... por favor- susurro. Levanto una mano para quitarle el diario de las manos- Anari por favor, déjame- esta realmente herida.

-. ¿Quién te ha descubierto?- susurro.

La misma forma en que lo había conocido... a Remus, cuando lo habían descubierto, cuando derrotado con miedo a lo que le harían se había ocultado en la Casa de los Gritos donde ella se encontraba, atraída por el olor a lobo, atraída por el olor a presa débil. Donde lo había conocido para esa larga amistad, porque Remus Lupin no era como los demás licanos. Había sido las pocas veces que había visto a alguien tan herido, tan solo, tan miedoso a la realidad y era eso lo que veía en los ojos de su hija, miedo hacía ella misma, hacía lo que había afuera de esa pieza esperándole y que podrían hacerle daño. Trato de alzar una mano para tocarle, eso había sido efectivo con Remus... bueno, varias semanas luego de conocerse bien., había sido de ella, de una vampira de quien había sido su primer abrazo consolador ¡De amigos! Cuando él se sentía confundido por una joven bruja ya a sus trece años había estado confundido por esa sensación de conexión con Sam. Y sí! Fue por ella, por ella una vampira que con paciencia de diario de vida este se declaro a la joven bruja pasando y conociendo cada emoción existente que Remus Lupin podía dar a conocer en esos años pero ya ese es otro cuento.

Cuando tomo su brazo, esta además de lo helada por su magia, temblaba como un perrito herido.

-. Amy- susurro y sus ojos al mirarle estaban lleno de lagrimas- ¿Cómo supiste?

-. Porque tienes la misma mirada de Remus cuando los Merodeadores lo descubrieron y eso era miedo. Tienes que salir de aquí

-. ¿Para que?- pregunto y su voz se comprimió- para ser un monstruo, Amy me tiene miedo, miedo. Yo no le haría daño, yo nunca le haría daño

-. Lo sé, por al amor a Merlín, eres igual a tu padre. Remus jamás le ha hecho daño a alguien, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer tú?

-. Mi papá era cuidadoso

-. Tu padre no es perfecto, y tú tampoco. ¿Cómo le vas a temer lo que digan de ti? sabes perfectamente quien eres, debes tener un poco de orgullo, dignidad para decirle a esa niña que sin ti ella no podrá tener una vida decente.

-. Pero yo soy...

-. Y yo soy una vampira patética en cuerpo de humano, tu eres una licana patética que se deja herir por palabras de una humana, ¿Me dirás quien es más patético por yo no se?- no era su intención sacarle ese amago de sonrisa a ella, pero al hacerlo se sintió bien, maldita sea la sangre Lupin que tiene dentro porque por primera vez la considero alguien que no pensaba solo en ella misma si no que temía lo que los demás dirán de ella y eso, el temor al rechazo es un lado humano muy apreciado por ella, el temor a dañar a aquellos que la han tratado bien, lo confirmaba.

-. Creo que estamos iguales

-. Ya lo creo, Amy no le dirá a nadie sobre tu licantropía firmaron un papel donde el que llegase a decirle algo a alguien le saldrían furúnculos en la cara y los otros jóvenes ser harían cargo de ella.

Los ojos dorados estaban sorprendido y a la vez miedosos.

-. ¿Alguien más sabe?

-. En los recuerdos de Harry estaban más que Amy, Taylor, Andrus y Neville todos prometieron ocultar tu licantropía bajo un hechizo.- los ojos de la joven se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y oculto la cara

-. Quiero estar sola- susurro- déjame

-. Amy te dijo algo más ¿No?- por la cara que puso había acertado. Se levanto con cuidado dejando el diario en la portada- bien te dejo, nadie duda que estas algo "ida" por lo que no te harán problemas.

(Febrix) Se sintió mejor cuando la profesora se fue, su presencia había sido un tanto aclaratoria y enredada pero estaba tan en su mundo que ni cuenta se ha dado de las pistas sobre la amistad con su padre, pero en fin. Se dejo de ovillar para percatarse que los músculos los tenia agarrotados y la bufanda húmeda de lagrimas. Se quito las mechas que se le habían pegado a la cara y respiro profundo. Seguía dolida y con miedo a la información que tenia ésta sobre Fenrice, pero algo de las palabras de la mujer le habían hecho tener un poco de fuerzas, tal vez algo cierto ¿Dónde esta su orgullo?¿Su dignidad? Ella era orgullosa, siempre lo había sido por lo menos hasta que llegó a estar rodeada de tanta gente donde su autoestima llegó a los niveles críticos de pena especialmente por como lo acaba de demostrar. Había dejado de ser orgullosa por temor y para no llamar la atención, pero, ¿Es verdad o no? Ella salvó a Amy, ¡La salvo! Ella le debe su vida por aquel vinculo mágico cuando un mago salva a otro. Amy no podía decir nada, no solamente por el papel que firmo, si no, porque Amy le debía a ella y eso, aun así, le hizo sentir bien y protegida, segura, con poder. Por una vez más, ella sacaría provecho de esas acusaciones y centraría a Amy de que NO iban a hacer amigas. Y lo primero que haría. Sujeto el Profeta y observo detenidamente a Fenrice. Era dejarle callada.

(Fenrice) Caminaba de un lado a otro en un callejón del sur de Londres, dos cuerpos de vagabundos más allá, uno muerto y el otro en el acto, tenia fuerzas renovadas, no solía beber de humanos tan seguido sólo cuando merodeaba con su maestro solía beber más. Sólo era unas 2 ó 3 personas al mes, si eran encontradas antes, con más chance para vivir que otra cosa. Acababan de ir de caza, su maestro se había marchado a su habitación para descansar durante el día, él tenia toda la intención de ir a ver a Febrix, podía asustarle un rato con lo encantado que se colocaba él cuando veía el brillo de miedo y enojo en sus ojos al tratar de escapar de sus manos. O bien podía investigar el hecho de que sus poderes a comparación de él son muy distintos. Sonrió sin querer mientras pensaba en el colegio, en el cuarto de esta. Bien, solo un movimiento y todo fue muy rápido.

Sintió un golpe en todo el cuerpo, un golpe que le arrastro con ello toda su vitalidad como si le hubieran drenado la sangre, la fuerza, todo. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta como caía unos buenos metros de espalda sin poder darse cuenta de eso hasta que el golpazo al suelo le hizo girarse sobre él quejándose por el fuerte golpe. Muy humano para aclarar.

-. Aggg- se quejo y arqueo- mi espalda- susurro con la voz adolorida. Había caído justo en medio de una raíz de una altura de 5 metros.

Estaba mareado, observaba el día claro percatándose que sus ojos le dolían como si le hubieran prendido una luz de improviso en la oscuridad. Sentía el cuerpo débil, pesado, humano. Se inclino lentamente mientras sonaban un par de huesos, su cabello se lleno de hojas y tierra. Alzo una mano para que la sangre se le congelara en las venas, el blanco mármol de su cuerpo, los dedos finos y delicados como navajas se volvieron más cortos, sus uñas sonrojadas, sus manos tornándose de color más oscuros. Se levanto utilizando lo que usualmente era su maestría de vampiro, pero fue doloroso para su espalda luego del golpe y lleno de lentitud, aturdido y aun mareado, débil he confundido. Observó que estaba tirado en el bosque, al sur se veía el colegio, se percato que solo poseía ojos humanos por lo que no logro descifrar bien todo, giro el rostro y una estaca de madera al suelo le hizo acercarse, de inmediato dio un salto hacía atrás al percatarse, que estaba rodeado de Lazos del Diablo, metros más allá entre los árboles había otra estaca con la misma protección, una energía desprendía entre estas, llevó su mano hacía esta en el momento en que como un choque de pequeño rayos azules le hicieron cosquillas, siguió cruzando su mano en el momento en que atónito vio como sus manos volvían a ser como siempre, blancas, afiladas, fuertes y de dedos largos como cuchillos. Sacó la mano mientras sentía una rabia impotente bullirle de dentro. Y no lo logró opacar.

-. ¡FEBRIX!

(Febrix) Se giro hacía el bosque mientras veía unos pájaros volar del mismo sector de donde había sentido un suave movimiento de advertencia. Sonrió con burla al percatarse que Fenrice había deseado entrar y se había encontrado con la sorpresa. Aliviada por ello, se dirigió a la enfermería para que le dieran un pase por su estado y así después de almuerzo pudiera entrar a clases nuevamente. Lo que no espero fue encontrarse con Potter.

(Harry) Se quedo dudoso mientras los ojos del Director se clavaban en los de él tratando de ver que era lo que pensaba, barrera obvio él ya había aprendido Oclumancia. La mujer, nueva integrante observo al Director y luego a Harry alternativamente.

-. No lo se, señor, realmente eso no esta en mis manos

-. Pero tienes cierta influencia en ellos

-. Solo lo que puedo tener de parte de Febrix, la que no es mucha

-. Y si lo consultas con ella- por un segundo se crispo ante la idea de comentárselo a la joven

-. Febrix no esta en su mejor estado, ni en su mejor humor

-. ¿Por qué no haces el pequeño intento de preguntarle?- la cara de la mujer lo escrutinio hasta que saco una sonrisa de burla. Era de largos bucles negros y de nariz respingada, ojos café y apagados. Era una nueva integrante de la Orden que ejercía de Medimaga. Vanesa Miller.

-. Haré lo que pueda, señor

-. Recuerda Harry, que no están solos, también hay magos que desean ayudar en la guerra y a ti. Ya se lo he explicado a William tanto como a Wolfblood pero parecen algo reticentes a nuestra ayuda, con muy orgullosos en inmiscuirnos en sus batallas, pero esa batalla también afecta a nosotros

-. Lo intentare señor, en serio

-. Realmente me gustaría ayudar el pueblo de William, Harry. Son magos y humanos, sabemos perfectamente que están heridos por la sociedad y por los miedos de los demás infunden en ellos, tenemos información importarte y queremos que ellos por lo menos lo compartiera con algunos de nosotros los que ellos tienen. Ahora que no tenemos comunicación por el control de chimeneas, Remus no tiene las posibilidades de salir con el hechizo Fidelio. Que alguno de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de entrar y poder comunicarnos sería algo esencial.

Asintió mientras se ponía en pie.

-. Hablare con Febrix para ver que podemos hacer

-. Hablando de Fe- la mujer miro al director para ver si podía hablar, éste asintió con una sonrisa mientras escribia algo en un papel. Vanesa se acerco con una sonrisa- ¿Esta contigo?

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-. Me refiero a que son amigos

-. Lo que se puede- sonrió con sinceridad

-. ¿Y como esta ella?¿Esta grande?¿Se parece a Sam? Sí, de seguro se parece a Sam, Sam era muy linda cuando joven, su hija debe serlo igual y además es hija de Remus, Remus tan bien era atractivo cuando joven...

Miro un poco confundido el monologo de la mujer, pero parecía haber querido hablar con Fe o con Remus desde hace tiempo así que no le detuvo ni siquiera para decirle que no conocía a la madre de Fe. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola se detuvo.

-. Lo siento, luego de la muerte de Sam, Remus me pidió que no me apareciera por su casa por seguridad luego del accidente, tenia miedo de que una de nosotras fuéramos la culpable de la muerte de Sam, la que anunció sobre ellos

-. ¿Culpable?- pregunto confundido, "¿Otro traidor?"

-. Hubo alguien, del pequeño circuito de los Merodeadores y nosotras que informo a cazadores sobre la existencia de Remus y su hija, Febrix que es especial y podrían sacarle provecho en cualquier laboratorio que buscara la cura de la licantropía. Tus padres habían muerto hacía tiempo, Sirius en Azkaban, quedábamos nosotras, una amiga llamada Daria Capalucci y yo. Y obviamente sabiendo que yo que no he sido, esa celosa de Daria a sido.

-. ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido usted?- pregunto con clara intriga. Era un tema no de su importancia, pero si de su interés

-. Te doy el derecho de la duda. Pero Daria siempre estuvo celosa de que Sam tenia algo no llamado amistad con Severus Snape en su trabajo no aquí en el colegio, participaba en algunos experimentos allá y a ella le enviaban a volar por ser amiga de James y Sirius, luego de eso se enfado aun más cuando Sam le entrego a Severus algo de suma importancia y este acepto más que gustoso, y eso que ella era su amiga.

-. ¿Celosa por Snape?- pregunto desconcertado. La mujer sonrió con el mismo pensamiento que él

-. De gustos no hay nada escrito

Él sonrió. Vanesa le paso una bolsita a Harry con una carta pegada.

-. Me harías el favor de dárselo, se que estuvo de cumpleaños haces unas semanas, pero ahora que se que esta aquí bien y salva, me gustaría mantenerme comunicada con ella- asintió sujetándolo- gracias.

(Febrix) Se le quedo mirando mientras el chico le miraba a los ojos como con scanner y luego algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-. ¿No deberías estar en clases?- pregunto antes de que este le tomara desprevenida por su no tan decente cara

-. Lo mismo te diría a ti- le siguió, ella sonrió.- me miraras furibunda si te pregunto ¿Qué te paso?

-. ¿Ha? No, nada. La magia y eso- mintió. El chico hizo una mueca creyéndosela a medias, saco algo de su ropas y se lo tendió- acabo de tener una inspiradora conversación con el director.

Cuando tomo entre sus manos aquella bolsita, recordó amargamente a aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres buenas amigas de su madre que iban a casa de vez en cuando antes de que esta muriera, fue hace muchos años, recordó a medias a Vanesa, en ese tiempo ya trabajaba en el Hospital, fue ella, aquella mujer que impidió que la llevaran a San Mungo cuando su garganta estaba al aire, cuando ya estaba anémica, y su padre estaba en un ataque de terror y desesperación, al saber que si la llevaban al hospital la dejarían allá como un nuevo ser oscuro para investigar, que si se quedaba, con sus pocos saber en medicina, moriría. Aquella mujer le salvó la vida, pero cuando despertó para el funeral de su madre ya jamás la volvió a ver. Con las manos temblando abrió la bolsita de tela azul y vio allí dentro un aro de metal. Lo tomo mientras sus manos temblaban al recordarlos, sonriendo con cariño.

-. ¿Vanesa Miller te suena?- pregunto. Ella sintió su cuello crujir cuando le miro- es nueva integrante de la Orden

-. No lo puedo creer- farfullo mientras se ponía en el dedo derecho índice, el aro de metal. Vanesa solía darle esos anillos de metal que supuestamente se llenaban de las vibras malas y debía botarlo un día antes de su transformación. No era nada más que un tipo de **reliquia** que llegaban siempre después de luna llena. Luego de la muerte de su madre solo llegaron dos o tres veces y luego perdieron toda comunicación con ella- ¿Hablaste con Vanesa?

-. Si, tuvo un monologo sobre tu apariencia y luego me dio eso para que te lo entregara- Potter era fácil de predecir y era obvio que se estaba callando algo sobre la llamada del Director

-. ¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué te dijo el director?- pregunto mientras veía que nadie ni nada le escuchara

-. La Orden quieren saber información sobre la que Wolfblood o William estén enterados y ellos estén volando, quieren que te convenza, de que convenzas a uno de estos para que le informen a el director o alguien de la Orden sobre sus movimientos y viceversa

-. ¿Están comenzando a usarnos ya?- pregunto. El chico sonrió

-. ¿Cuándo no lo hacen?

-. Punto a tu favor, ¿Valdrá la pena? No estoy de animo para discutir con Wolfblood

-. Podemos mentir y aclarar el hecho de que no desean dar información

-. No ya para al fin y al cabo es bueno para ambos lados- tomo la carta

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto de repente. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían algo cohibidos y culpables- ¿Faltaste a clases por la foto en el Profeta?- eso le tomo por sorpresa, su mirada era clara y audaz. Sonrió con pena, Potter se estaba volviendo un gran observador

-. Algo...

(Fenrice) Sentía pura y quemante rabia. Estaba enfadando pasando por lo sano. Febrix había puesto una protección alrededor de todo el colegio, protección que no dejaba pasar su lado vampiro, y eso le estresaba tanto ya que no tenia forma de entrar como vampiro. Gruñía frustrado caminando de un lado a otro. Sintió un crujido en el momento en que dando un salto llegó a la rama de un árbol, en el lugar donde esta habían pulverizado el suelo. Entre las sombras apareció el cuerpo engarbado de un sonriente he salvaje Wolfblood, sus ojos negros brillantes ansiosos por verle. Llevaba en su mano una espada bañada en asmorrea. Saco los dientes del puro enfado que sentía en esos momentos. Este gruño como un verdadero lobo.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, asqueroso cadáver?- pregunto mientras arrastraba la espada. Él llevó su mano hasta el tronco para sacar su espada.

-. ¿Qué te importa, pulgoso?- le contesto.

-. Pues me importa saco de sangre descompuesta, ¿Merodeando a mi pequeña?

Aquello le crispo hasta lo que se diría, los vellos de los dedos. "mi pequeña", resonó como mil golpazos dentro de su cabeza... _mi pequeña...¡Mi pequeña!_. Volvió a mostrar los incisos ahora enojado. Algo en los ojos de Wolfblood destellaron más que nunca y su rostro se contorsiono en la seriedad.

-. ¿Tu pequeña, garrapatoso?- pegunto tratando de no sonar celoso, cosa poco servible

-. ¿Por qué?¿Estas celoso?- gruño mientras se detenía a pasos de su árbol.- ¿Ves lo poderosa que es?¿Ves lo rápido que aprende? Mira lo que ha creado, lo fuerte que es y que te ha dejado vulnerable incapaz de entrar a molestarle- mostrando la barrera

-. Entrare de igual forma y la atormentare como se me de la gana, tú no me interrumpirás

-. ¡Entra! Ve, inténtalo y se tan débil como tu hermana, un simple humano con apenas un poco de magia para estabilizarse, ¡Entra, ve, ve! Déjame reírme un poco jajaja- su risa sonó gruesa, en el momento en que callaba y lo veía venir.

Un salto a su altura con la espada en vilo dispuesto a cortarle en dos, él se lanzo de espalda y se giro en el aire en el momento en que otro ataque le hizo retener el golpe de la espada de este. Se giraron ambos al mismo tiempo para detener las espadas en medio de un estruendo. Wolfblood era como su maestro, atacar era su mejor defensa. Ambos no tenían ni un derecho de pelear mas que el de lobo/vampiro pero ambos los hacían para medir la fuerza del otro. Wolfblood giro la muñeca, y la patada paso por el lado de la cara, se torció hacía atrás mientras descansaba su espada en el suelo para sujetarse, y éste saltó hacía atrás cuando él levanto la espada para cortarlo en dos. Se observaron un segundo, él dejo caer la espada mientras desaparecía, y el lobo la acomodo en su hombro.

-. ¡No te acerques a Febrix!

-. ¿A que le temes Wolfblood? Aun no es tiempo de pelear, ¿Por qué no ser amistoso con el enemigo?¿Con ella?¿Recuerdas que me la lleve a mi cuarto?¿Qué sabes tú de esto?- su cara se crispo de horror

-. No me importa lo que allá pasado allí, sé que la sanaste, no se que con intención, pero ya haz hecho mucho, no te acerques, ella es una licana, tu un vampiro, entiéndelo

-. Pareces tener información que yo no, ¿Por qué temes que me acerque a ella? yo no le haré daño hasta que no nos enfrentemos en la batalla

-. ¿Y porque no le harías daño? Eres un asqueroso muerto, tu palabra no vale ni siquiera el aire que llega a necesitar tu humano lado. Mantente alejado de Febrix, deja tener su vida, sus estudios, su pareja...

-. ¿Su pareja?- susurro crispado. Era obvio que el hecho de que su maestro hablara de la pareja de SU Febrix no podía contenerse

-. Si es necesario le conseguiremos un buen licano para hacer su pareja, drogarles me da lo mismo

-. ¡Matare a cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima!- el licano sonrió con pena, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera la sentencia de una realidad que no quería aceptar

-. Por el bien de ambas razas, mantente alejado de ella, no sigas persiguiéndole no envenenes su vida con ilusiones de algo que no puedo ser, ¡No puede ser porque ambos deben matarse!

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Se quedo allí sopesando las palabras de este. Recordó con amargura los recuerdos que su maestro le había dado, en su antigua vida cuando ambos ancestros de ellos se habían amado y habían muerto juntos. Miro en dirección al castillo, él quería mucho a la chica, sabía que su presencia ponía nerviosa a esta y no iba a dejar que perseguirle hasta que aceptara el hecho de que eran y serian uno. Porque él se auto-nombraba de ahora en adelante la única pareja de Febrix.

**Hora de almuerzo. **

(Febrix) Ahora era conciente de todos los estragos que había hecho la maldita imagen de Fenrice en el diario, las chicas la mayoría ya había cortado la hoja y la observaban frecuentemente. ¿Celosa? NO claro que no, nunca, jamás, ni que le pagaran con todo el chocolate del mundo, NO estaba celosa...

-. ¡¡Me encanta...!!

Sintió que se le crispaban los cabello cuando escucho a una chica de 5 de Gryffindor darle un millón de besos a la imagen. La hubiera matado con la mirada tan solo si esta no fuera camuflada por el nuevo club-fans del...

-. Vampiro ególatra- susurro mientras pinchaba una papa. Muy conciente de que no estaba celosa, solo pensaba que él era el malo, ella era la buena de la guerra.

En fin había estado conciente de que cuando apareciera Amy esto iba a tener que cambiar un poquito su actitud, pero al fin y al cabo debía callarle. Venía sola, desde la puerta la busco con la mirada pero ella solo le vio de reojo para que no se sintiera intimidada hasta que la tuviera cerca. Harry le hacía señas leves a Ron para que con Hermione le saltaran encima en el acto preguntándole lo que sucedía y porque no había marchado a clases, siendo que con ella se mandaron la escapada de los ultimo 20 minutos. Amy se sentó a cuatro asientos de ella, mandándole miradas de reojo mientras los puestos vacíos a su lado fueron sentándose Taylor y Andrus, el primero tratando de entablar conversación con Amy que era mucho más cortante durante la conversación. Para colocarle nerviosa, le pregunto a Hermione cuantos votos faltaban para la ley de caza de licanos, lo que provoco un silencio más espeso entre los dos chicos y Amy quien le tomo atención desde su puesto. Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione pero siguieron conversando cosas vanas. Hermione viendo que no era el normal tema de ella, titubeo.

-. Han convencido a uno de los 4 votos en contra, pero los otros tres aun son muy reticentes a dar su mano a torcer, creo dos de ellos pertenecen a lo que tu ya sabes- la Orden claro.

-. ¿Quiénes?

-. Shacklebolt es un auror de excelente rango y tan bien tiene derecho a voto, el otro no lo sé- asintió pensando en lo presionado que debía estar el auror por esto.

La conversación cambio rápido, ella se quedo observando la comida y por inercia se la metía en la boca. Cuando se levantaba para dirigirse a clases, Amy se levanto sin decir nada, pero ella le siguió, no iba a dejar que por ningún caso esta tan solo soltara una palabra. Cuando esta se giro su rostro estaba claramente crispado y una sutil nota de enojo, pero ella no se aminoro

-. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto no de forma brusca más bien perturbada

-. Que calles

-. No le voy a decir a nadie sobre eso, no puedo, lo prometí

-. No me refiero de eso- siseo y se acercó otros pasos, por la cara que puso esta se dio cuenta que se estaba colocando muy amenazante por lo que se detuvo a un metro de ella- no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre Fenrice

-. O si no que- comenzó viendo para donde iba el tiro- dime la verdad y no le diré a nadie sobre el vampiro

-. No estas en derecho a pedirme nada- esta abrió la boca para reclamar- te salve la vida, mate a ese mortifago, ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto viendo como esta se le crispaba la cara

-. Yo te ayude a crear la poción mortis- golpe bajo

-. Pero me comparas tu vida por una poción que poca autoestima tienes

-. Mira quien habla- se puso a la defensiva por completo. Estaban ambas siseando, pero ella ganaba porque ya era un toque más natural- la poción se la ibas a dar a él, ¿Cierto?

-. Eso no es de tu interés, no sabes en que estoy metida y eres una simple humana

-. Una simple humana que sabe tu secreto

-. Y que callara si no quiere meterse en líos. No sabes lo que hago por ti y por tu espectacular raza de humanos, no sabes, si me delatas, delataras todas las precauciones que estoy tomando para que no le hagan nada a ti ni a nadie, si delatas eso estarás al acecho de vampiros más peligrosos y salvajes que Fenrice- Amy le vio claramente consternada, luego de unos segundos contesto

-. Esta bien, no le diré a nadie. Pero con una condición

-. No estas...

-. Con una condición- ella calló- ¿No es por estrés que pierdes tu magia cierto?¿Por qué es entonces?- suspiro. Le agarro un brazo y la llevó a la ventana

-. Mira hacía el bosque, busca algo extraño- la joven escrutinio por unos minutos impacientándose. Ella se calmo y con algo de paciencia y concentración le envió un destello perceptible para la vista de Amy. Esta misma abría la boca sorprendida

-. Un destello azul

-. Es una barrera mágica, por eso pierdo mi magia. Porque he creado eso para que no entre nadie para que les haga daños a ustedes- la chica seguía con la boca abierta- deberían darme las gracias por preocuparme, nunca salgas al bosque si es que quieres permanecer entera- la chica siguió mirando hacía el bosque mientras ella se marchaba cansada.

(Fenrice) La sala se quedo en silencio había sido llamado hacía solo unos minutos y como no estaba de humor su cara no lo demostraba. Al entrar en la sala, vio a Agamenon y Silfrid quien tenia puesto una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano Amador parecía entretenido, eso lo tomo por curiosidad en el momento en que hacía una reverencia a Voldemort quien de pie en medio de la sala hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara cerca de los otros vampiros a esperar. Callado y poco animoso, observó como a los dos minutos apareció por la puerta Fenrir Greyback apresurado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hizo una reverencia a Voldemort y asintió. Lo que sería una grata noticia en el rostro de Voldemort.

-. ¡Bien hecho Fenrir, bien hecho! Serás compensado por esto.- con la clara duda en su interior pero sin dejarlo notar el animo en la voz de Voldemort este se giro hacía él con una sonrisa- Hemos infiltrado a alguien en la Comarca...

(Remus) Observó a William de reojo, como previniendo que algo iba mal, la mirada del hombre más viejo le hacía recordar un pasado doloroso, un destello que le recordó a Fenrir, a aquel que le mordió de pequeño. Cuando este asintió al hablar con el nuevo grupo de 4 licanos, una pareja, un joven y ese hombre, se acercó a ellos llevándoles como siempre. Susurro en cada oreja la entrada de la Comarca, recelando un poco al ultimo. Arnel Triver de ojos azules fríos sonrieron cuando él mismo se acercó para que le susurraba la entrada. Aun receloso por este volvieron a entrar en la Comarca con su vista clavada en la nuca de William. Algo iba mal.

CONTINUARA…..

**Dejad comentarios!!... capitulo 31 esta…. DIOSES!! Fenrice va por su bien merecido recompensa…. ****Muaj-Muaj…. **

Contesto:

**Hito:**** Bien! Jajaja, gracias por el comentarios, siempre son muy lindos jajajajaja. Weno para que me dejes de alegar que no subo, aquí esta el treinta (te das cuenta que soy una latosa para escribir?) jajajaj otro día subo en treinta y uno, ayer lo iba a subir y me equivoque jajajaja. Weno, espero que te guste y me dejes tu bien recibido comentario…. Y sobre el papel que me hiciste firmar... Lo veremos hasta el final. Te kero y no te odio!**

**ElieyDark:**** Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te gusten mis personajes. Y sobre Harry…. Si, eso, ¿sabes? Tengo un dilema con el pobre…. NO SE CON QUIEN PUEDE TENER UNA VIDA AMOROSA!!, si al pobre ya estoy que lo mando a un monasterio, tal ves allí sea feliz… en fin. TRATARE! ( no lo aseguro) pero ya veré que hago con el pobre chico este… jajaja, Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara!... **


	31. Recompensa Saciada

Capitulo 31: "Recompensa saciada"

**Capitulo 31: "Recompensa saciada"**

**Sábado 27 de Octubre. En medio del Bosque Prohibido. **

(Febrix) Se dejo caer en la húmeda tierra resbalando por un árbol. Potter dejo la espada sobre su hombro mirando de un lado a otro. Con el mismo pensamiento que ella.

-. Estamos...

-. Lo sé, Potter- suspiro- lo sé, llevamos 19 horas caminando en círculos- los huesos del cuello del chico sonaron- No hagas eso

-. Lo siento. Es injusto que nos quitaran las varitas- se quejo sentándose tan desparramado como ella, se hecho el cabello hacía atrás y se quito las gafas.

-. Estas hablando de un par de locos que de un momento a otro se hacen amigas- Wolfblood y Anari que se les ocurrió la perfecta idea de dejarlos en medio del bosque prohibido para que aprendieran a sobrevivir.

-. Creo que necesitan vida social

-. Dímelo a mi, se lo digo siempre a Wolfblood

-. La otra semana tengo partido con Ravenclaw- se quejó- y tengo hambre

-. Y yo en tres días tengo transformación, así que Potter no te quejes- se levanto- veamos que alcanzo a ver- miro un árbol. Se quito las pesas de las piernas y manos, crispo las manos y comenzó a escalar, lo más rápido que podía, se coló a una rama y de allí comenzó a subir.

Al llegar a la copa, vio lo mismo que había intentado cuatro veces, árboles hacía norte, sur, este y oeste, ni siquiera una montaña para donde marchar.

-. ¿Qué ves?

-. ¡Adivina!

-. ¡Odio los árboles!- grito de vuelta. Ella sonrió mientras bajo más rápido, tomando las pesas y poniéndoselas de nuevo.- ¿Crees que es seguro seguir caminando al norte?

-. Es la única pista que poseemos, no podemos mantenernos mucho rato varados, estamos rodeados de seres extraños, mejor nos movemos lo único que me falta es ponernos a pelear con un nido de arañas.

-. Punto- tomo la espada y se siguieron moviendo- ¿Sabes lo que quiero?

-. No hables de comida- susurro llevándose una mano al estomago que también le reclamaba

-. No, eso no. Una cueva, podríamos turnarnos para dormir un poco- bostezo.

Siguieron caminando media hora más, la noche nublada, el frió inquebrantables y los pequeños copos de nieve que se derretían antes de tocarles y mojarles más se hacían molestos. Iban ambos con las manos agarrotadas alrededor del mago de las espadas y solo por los quejidos de sus estómagos y los bostezos de ambos parecían comunicarse.

(Anari) Se dejo caer en la rama, Wolfblood se cruzo de brazos a su lado

-. 20 horas- susurro éste contrariado- 20 horas y aun no intentan nada más que caminar y escalar árboles.

-. No puedes pedirles mucho- se alzo de hombros- no es como si le hubiéramos dado la cuerda para que hicieran algo más que "Sobrevivan"

-. ¿Y si lo hacemos un poco más divertido?- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. Ella le miro preocupada, de repente ese sujeto le daba de verdad miedo

-. ¿Qué estas pensando?

-. Un incentivo, una pequeña ayudita

-. ¿Arañas?-negó- ¿Boggarts?- otra negación- ¡Dementores!- el lobo le miro feo

-. ¿Qué me hallaste cara...

-. ¡¿De que entonces?!- sonrisa macabra.

(Harry) Hace tan solo unos pocos días, Anari le había enseñado a usar hechizos utilizando la espada, sabia que Febrix estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en menor nivel porque constantemente reclamaba que Wolfblood le hacía correr una hora por el bosque para fortalecer sus músculos y su resistencia, y los entrenamiento de ambos no eran más de dos horas y media cada día. Él se dedicaba por completo a esto, y Fe además de eso era batallas constantes con su maestro. Anari ya había dejado de pelear con él para pasar a ese nivel.

Ron y Hermione, más Ron que Hermione habían empezado a usar el ataque contra maniquís para los puntos de ataques esenciales, Hermione a veces se notaba mucho más enfadada pero era un rubro que no manejaba tan bien como lo que es lectura de libros. Ron no se mofaba y eso estaba empezando a picarle en que algo raro iban esos dos, a veces le preguntaba a Febrix si veía algo extraño en ellos, pero esta parecía más perdida que él en su mundo. Lo otro que había visto extraño era la gran distancia que había tomado Amy con Febrix y viceversa, ahora veía a la joven más amiga de Elen, esa chica que cuando le aparecía de repente le hacía erizarle los cabellos de nuca, pero en fin. No había querido preguntar, iba a empezar a contar las miradas de asesinas de la licana y su cuota de paciencia no debía ser mucha.

El otro sábado tenía partido, su primer partido como capitán, estaba nervioso más que nunca, pero sus jugadores gracia a los cielos eternos se lo tomaban bastante enserio. Y tenía mucha confianza en eso y en sus jugadas planeadas.

Durante la semana tan bien celebraría Halloween el miércoles, nuevamente para él sería cumplir años desde que Voldemort mato a sus padres, nada especial como siempre. Dulces... de seguro Fe va estar feliz esos días. Chocolate gratis después de todo. Sonrió.

Tan bien se entero que Fe le estaba dando clases al tal Josh, y que éste agradecido le regalaba chocolates todas las clases como medio de pago ya que sus notas ibas cada vez mejor, alguien le dijo que a Fe le gustaban los chocolate y cuando lo pillara... grrr... aunque no era difícil sospechar su pequeña obsesión si siempre en el desayuno o cena estaba bebiendo su chocolate y los pasteles de este mismo se acaban antes de que alguien pudiera tomar uno, por lo que ya varios de ellos se había dado por vencido de probar uno de estos si Febrix llegaba temprano. ¡Además! No es que se colocara celoso, pero Fe parecía tan normal con ese chico ¡Y lo llamaba por su nombre! Y él le seguía diciendo Potter (TT), en fin. Parecía tener con él una tranquilidad que con ninguno de ellos podía tener.

Sobre el encargo de la Orden, Febrix lo había comentado con Wolfblood esa misma tarde pero esta le dijo que su maestro andaba en las nubes, cuando se lo volvió a recordar al día siguiente vaciamente le dijo que lo comentaría con William y de allí a esos días ellos no sabían si se había puesto en contacto con alguien de la Orden.

(Febrix) Quería volver al Colegio, ya se iba a hacer un día desde que se los llevaron a ambos, y ni siquiera pudo avisarle a Josh de que no podría ir a clases. Con ese chico tenían una afinidad increíble, con él, tenia tema de conversación. No el sabelotodo de Hermione, ni la vació de las clases, si no que podían tomar y beber cualquier tema sin problema alguno y apoyo cien por ciento a los licanos, (Conversación que saco así como quien no quiere la cosa), hablaban de cualquier cosa y ella no podía dejar de notar que el chico de verdad que era muy tierno, no de la forma amorosa que sabía que personillas como Potter, Hermione o Amy (a lo lejos) estaban confabulando contra ella, mas bien del tipo que dan ganas de poder estar a su lado y él al parecer pensaba lo mismo. Era preocupado y sus regalos de chocolate no eran más que la paga que le estaba dando por sus clases, era un fiasco eso ya lo habían aclarado, pero por lo menos ya los hechizos estaban tomando forma y poder y ¡Eso! Era mucho para él. Josh tan bien tenia un pequeño secreto, Phoebe Nival quien salía en el diario como esposa del ministro, era su tía quien se había alejado de la familia hacía años, lo que él no sabía es que todos los de esa familia eran vampiros, cosa que ella no le iba a aclarar, si su mente se dejaba volar aunque no tuvieran nada que ver, Fenrice era primo de Josh.

Y hablando de ese vampiro, hacía casi dos semanas que no lo veía y estaba tan contenta, todo lo que sus nervios podían. El vampiro no podía entrar por lo que ella estaba segura dentro, manteniendo su dignidad aun intacta para gran gusto. Lo había sentido eso si, llamándole, utilizando el poder que al parecer la barrera tan bien apagaba, sabía que el vampiro estaba enojado, lo sabía y eso le encantaba aun más saber que se sulfuraba solo.

Tan bien, hacía tres días, el miércoles, Emil había despertado, su padre le había contado por medio del espejo- que extrañamente cada vez perdía más tiempo, el hechizo que los comunicaba perdía fuerzas-. Estaría en el pequeño hospital de la Comarca por lo menos por unos 20 días bajo manos de sanadores tanto muggles como medimagos que fueron atacados por licanos. Su padre le contó algo triste que aun así, estaba muy nerviosa no aceptaba a nadie muy cerca de ella y no recordaba nada sobre como salió del sótano. William había pasado las primeras horas de su despertar tranquilizándole y poniéndole al corriente de las cosas, su estado por ejemplo. La mujer perdió varios dedos, varias cicatrices surcarían su cuerpo que podrían ser borradas con mucho cuidado y paciencia, poseía varias placas de metal en sus huesos rotos, y no caminaría por lo menos dos meses. Uno de sus ojos dejo de servir por lo que usaba un parche. Damián tan bien estaría con ella esos días, a pesar de todos esos dos se querían mucho ya que eran los más jóvenes de los alfas.

(Fenrice) Dejo los papeles de lado en el momento en que se despolvoreaba un poco la túnica gris que ya paso al negro moteado, saco otra carpeta del gabinete y empezó otra vez a realizar el trabajo infructuoso de 5 días que llevaba haciendo. Estaba en una de las habitaciones más lejanas y resguardadas del Ministerio, cientos y cientos de gabinetes con 300 archivos cada uno. Y recién iba en la letra "J" Archivo #98.034. D-. Era lo único que podía hacer con la poca información que sabía sobre el libro, encontrar a los sujetos que en ese experimento trabajaron y empezar a dar caza a todos con tal de que lo tuviera antes de navidad. Pero... ¿A quien le importaba lo que sucedió hacía 500 años y una plaga de gnomos en el sur de un pueblito?, algunas cosas eran interesantes, otras eran ocupar espacio de paciencia, tiempo, lugar y limpieza. Nada útil!. En fin. Pasando con lo interesante, o sea con Febrix que era otra cosa.

Había intentado los primeros 5 días entrar por cualquier medio a verla pero siempre era lo mismo, sin su gen vampiro y con fuertes choques, cuando había quedado pegado a un árbol ya había dado por indispuesto ese plan. Ahora, lo otro era esperar que saliera del colegio sin contar con las idas a la Casa de los Gritos que realiza todos los días y que había logrado de ver de muy lejos por la seguridad que poseía.

(Anari) Le vio desde arriba del árbol con una ceja alzada.

-. ¿De que estas haciendo amigos, lobo?, ¿Haz estado hablando con Hagrid?

-. ¡Hey! Que Hagrid es mucho más entretenido de lo que parece. Es uno de los pocos enterados de los alumnos con quien puedo hablar durante el día

-. Tsk-tsk- hizo un ruidito despectivo. El lobo le vio de reojo para que se callara

-. Si no vas a ayudar cállate.

Vio como Wolfblood se inclino un poco hacía adelante y los seres se apaciguaron en el acto. Era increíble lo dominante que era su presencia respecto a otros seres mágicos. Sabía que Wolfblood tenía cientos y cientos de años, y había vivido todo ese tiempo para esta batalla y cuidar de Febrix, pero era increíble como los demás seres mágicos se tranquilizaban con él, le obedecían.

-. ¡Listo!- anunció el lobo mientras acariciaba el hocico de aquella manada de seres.

(Febrix) Se detuvo al ver ya que el sol se había ocultado por completo. Harry miraba de un lado a otro no viendo más allá de cinco metros a la redonda. Ella estaba igual, pero por lo menos sus sentidos estaban un poco más desarrollados por el acercar de la luna llena. Dejo la espada en el suelo para ver que de noche no era practico avanzar si podían tener cualquier accidente y de allí a peor.

-. Detente Potter, así no avanzaremos más que con las ganas- el chico de giro y estremeció

-. ¿Crees que una fogata haría mucho caos? esta empezando a ser frió de veras.

En cierto grado el joven estaba muy blanco y temblaba, ella ya no sentía el frió, su cuerpo estaba estable por lo que resignada de poder hacer algo mejor le asintió. Potter sacó la espada, amontono unas cuantas ramitas un poco secas - Gran aporte a la felicidad del joven, hacer magia con la espada fuera de los limites del colegio le era completamente permitido, ya que no era registrado al Ministerio- y apunto la espada que se puso roja en la punta y un rayo salió para impactar y prenderse un pequeño fuego. A ambos le sonó en el mismo momento el estomago, un gruñido doble.

-. ¿Esos son hongos?- pregunta de repente el chico apuntando un árbol. De verdad que debía tener mucha hambre porque realmente estaba ocultos aquellos hongos. Se acercó para arrancarlo y percatarse del buen ojo del chico, porque eran comestibles.

-. Sobrevivir- susurro y saco todos los de alrededor del árbol para acercarse feliz de poder comer algo. Se sentó pasándole la mitad a Potter quien los recibió feliz.

(Harry) Se llevó un hongo frito a la boca siguiendo las instrucciones de la joven de no comer la parte de abajo que esa era venenosa. Pero su estomago se lo agradeció con ganas al saborear el exquisito sabor de este. La chica estaba cargada al árbol, a su lado así tenían mejor vista a su alrededor. El árbol les cubría un poco de la suave llovizna que caía. La noche era penetrante sin un rayo de luz de luna o el pequeño centellear de la estrellas. Un hoyo, en eso estaban.

-. Sobrevivir, ¿No?- pregunto levantando el hongo y viendo como se rostizaba. Tembló un poco por el frió que le clavaba en la piel. La chica se removió y se quito la capa tendiéndosela, una capa azul oscuro y algo raída pero parecía más calientita de lo que él traía encima.

-. Toma

-. ¿Qué?, no, como se te o...

-. Potter no te coloques caballeroso, tómala, yo estoy bien no siento el frió tan penetrante, tú estas azulado- la recibió solo porque realmente tenia mucho frió y se la puso encima sintiendo el calor de la joven.

-. Duerme tú un poco, yo haré guardia- la chica le miro penetrantemente y asintió. Estaba teniendo ya las sombras de cansancio y ojeras de plenilunio, dormir era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se levanto un poco y se acomodo al árbol.

-. Van a ser dos meses desde que empezó esta pesadilla- susurro cerrando sus ojos

-. Seis años y tres meses para mi- contesto él. Febrix asintió entendiendo su punto.

-. Quiero que esto termine pronto, quiero volver a casa

-. Yo quiero matar luego a Voldemort- la chica sonrió, cerrando los ojos por completo

-. Primero mata a un ser vivo Potter, alguien por lo menos que camine en dos pies, luego pasa a Voldemort y sus sirvientes

Sabia eso. Desde hace algún tiempo había estado planeando lo que quería decirle. Abrir un poco su mente y saber en que lugar se podría crear un ataque, y allí, encontrar algo. Sabia que ni Anari ni Wolfblood le dejarían hacer eso por lo menos hasta después de navidad, ir a batalla. Realmente estaba ansioso, iría solo aunque esta le digiera que no.

-. ¿Me ayudarías?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Y lo vio, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe

-. ¿Ayudarte?- susurro con la voz patosa por el cansancio

-. Olvídalo- le corto. Esta bien no era buena idea, cambiémoslo

-. ¿Qué estas pensando?- él no contesto- ¡¿Potter?!

-. Yo...

-. Shhh, algo se acerca...

-. ¿Anari?¿Wolfblood?- se puso en alarma

-. No... unos, con muchas patas.

(Febrix) Se quedo con la duda de la pregunta de Potter, pero aquellas patas, que hacían vibrar la tierra, y sus sentidos no le dieron buena espina, iban exactamente hacía ellos. Diez cuadrúpedos, de patas pesadas, debían ser más o menos grandes, como del porte de un caballo. De un momento a otro estaban rodeados, los ojos ambarinos de los hipogrifos hicieron enemistad en el momento. Habíamos cruzado sus limites de territorio, nosotros éramos los intrusos.

(Fenrice) Un presentimiento de lo mas provocador hizo que dejara la carpeta de lado. Sentía a Febrix, usando su poder fuera de la Comarca. Fuera... a su alcance.

-. ¡Mao!- el murciélago voló desde una de los estantes hasta su hombro.

(Harry) Febrix había dado una orden especifica, "no dañarlos" bastante ilógico, ya que estos no dudaban en lanzar sus grandes garras para cortarlos en pedacitos.

-. ¡Febrix!- reclamo ya que ser atacados por Hipogrifos no era nada agradable sabiendo que no se podían protegerse por siempre.

-. Somos nosotros los intrusos, Potter, debemos marcharnos!- le grito desde el otro lado de un árbol mientras se colgaba a una rama, y salteaba a uno de ellos.- corre hacía el sur, utiliza el _Patronus_ para confundirlos

-. ¡Febrix espera!- la chica salto de una rama a otra, y en medio de esta se percato de la patada que envió a uno de ellos cuando le iba a morder un tobillo, se giro y comenzó a escalar el árbol. No alcanzo seguir mirándole, una de las garras le rozo la cabeza.

Bien estaba solo, con 5 hipogrifos de los más furiosos, dispuestos a cortarlos en pedacitos en menos de lo que podría...

-. ¡Corre Potter!- le grito la chica de repente. Y antes de darse cuenta ya lo estaba haciendo.

(Febrix) Perfecto, cansada, agotada, adolorida por el golpe a la cabeza del hipogrifo y con hambre aun salteaba de una rama otro moviéndose y cansando a los bichos que chocaban contra las ramas mientras emprendían el vuelo. Una de las ramas había hecho un movimiento bastante malo y le golpe un hombro, lo que provoco que chocara contra un costado de uno de los hipogrifos, este choco contra otro y ella fue a aparar al suelo de un trompazo, le crujieron un par de huesos de las costillas. Se giro en el momento en que las garras y el pico de halcón iba a chocar con su cara, se levanto a duras penas, adolorida pero cansada, se quedo observando al sonriente ser delante de él. Sintió un fuerte rasguño en toda la espalda, la cara del vampiro se crispo, pero ella no lo siguió mirando. Sintió la sangre bañarle la ropa pero no se quedo a mirar ni a quejarse, con espada en mano comenzó a correr como ser seguido por el diablo o el vampiro que sería lo mismo, lo ultimo que le faltaba era Fenrice y sus jueguitos, deseaba tener su preciada dignidad por un par de días más. De un momento a otro, la persecución de los hipogrifos se detuvo, pero ella seguía corriendo, el vampiro no aparecería si Harry estaba cerca. _¡¿Dónde estas Potter?!_

En pleno escapada, una mano salida de la nada, la tomo del pecho, la giro con una facilidad abrumante y le hizo caer de boca. La risita de Fenrice, le hizo agarrar la espada, girarle ya llegando a lo desesperado y tratar de una forma bastante deforme de golpearle, pero éste solo hizo algo cargo una uña en las heridas recién hecha, con un gemido la espada no llegó a su punto.

El terror la colapso cuando el sujeto le agarro de un hombro y la otra mano sobre la herida y los cargó contra el suelo, su voz silbante le hizo entrar en el colapso al sentirlo en su oreja.

-. Mal hecho Fe, muy mal hecho. Eso no se le hace a tu querido compañero.

(Fenrice) Tenia una mano arriba de su herida, por lo que esto no le permitía moverse. El olor a su sangre de pronto le impacto de calor, la herida se cerraba, pero la sangre aun bañaba sus ropas, "_te comente el hecho de que la sangre de la licana te puede ayudar", _ las palabras de su maestro no pudieron no llegar a él se inclino un poco más hacía su cabeza, su corazón estaba descontrolado, lo sentía con la mano y con su respiración. Sus ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse seguramente. Pegó su boca a su oreja no era algo para calmarle.

-. Mucho tiempo, Febrix. Y no me gusta para nada la sorpresita que has hecho- con la punta de la lengua le lamió la leve puntita. El estremecimiento del cuerpo de esta se le hizo reconfortante. Asustarle, ese era el caso.- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer por lo que haz hecho? No he podido verte casi en dos semanas...

-. Fenrice por favor...

-. Calla- susurro otra vez, la chica giro el rostro para que no siguiera siseándole al oído, gran error le dejo en mejor vista, su otra oreja, y la cicatriz de esta.- tu a mi me debes algo- otro estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Le quito la mano del hombro, y le sacó el cabello para tener una mejor imagen de su cuello y oreja. Paso la mano sobre la herida con una uña por alrededor de su espalda.- y no sabes las ganas que tengo por reclamarlo.

La libero solo un segundo, la chica logro ese momento para girarse. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de lagrimas, pero esta vez no sintió ternura ni compasión, estaba en realidad enojado, ¡Había puesto una barrera! Ya no podría entrar como un intruso a su cuarto. Gateo hasta ella más rápido de lo que sus manos pudieron detenerle y la tendió bajo él. Las lagrimas ya caían por sus ojos y sonrió mientras se las quitaba con una mano. Esa mano siguió bajando y choco con la bufanda. Sus ojos se crisparon al ver para donde iba, he por una reacción sus manos lo trataron de empujar. La chica tenia fuerza, pero ella tenia la espalda herida, empujarle era hundir su espalda hacía las ramas y tierra mojada bajo ella, cosa que dejo de hacer al sentir el dolor.

-. ¡No lo hagas Fenrice! Por favor- le suplico, él sonrió aun más.

-. ¿Por qué? Tu palabra es ley, tu lo prometiste, te vendiste a mi, ¿Lo recuerdas?- la chica asintió muy a su pesar cerrando los ojos- pero...

-. ¿Pero que?

-. Puedo cambiar de opinión.- de un movimiento dejo su cuello al aire- déjame beber de ti

-. ¡¿Qué?!- medio grito. Pero él pego su nariz a su cuello, la cicatriz se veía más vulnerable, una piel más suave, más deliciosa. La sangre de esa licana, le hizo enloquecer más aún.

-. ¿Y bien?- pregunto en su cuello- ¿Tú primera vez o tú sangre?. Dímelo

(Febrix) No podía, su cuerpo no le permitía moverse decentemente, y las palabras de él le chocaron mil veces peor. ¿Su sangre? Para que quería su sangre. Pero... ¿Su sangre y su primera vez?, prefería en ese estado, en ese lugar, solo pudo coordinar sus pensamientos a lo sano y ya un poco más natural

-. Bebe- susurro con la voz ahogada, vio la decepción en aquellos ojos grises y un leve gruñido al parecer esa no era la respuesta que quería. Las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

-. ¿Segura que deseas eso?

Asintió ya se le era imposible coordinar dos palabras para formar una frase. El sujeto le tomo el rostro, y se lo levanto dejando su cuello al aire. Él sonrió a su pesar mientras poniéndose en cuatro patas sobre ella lamía su garganta llegando a su vena central. Sintió un estremecimiento golpear cada célula de su cuerpo, se le crisparon las manos alrededor de sus brazos cuando el aliento vino antes del dolor.

(Fenrice) Exquisito tan solo... placentero. Abrió la boca dejando sus colmillo al aire, atrapo con su lengua la vena palpitante, y los clavo. La sangre, caliente, deliciosa, suave, ese sabroso sabor medio metálico con la dulzura bañar su boca en pleno. El gemido ahogado de la licana que se crispo por completo, la sonrojes en su cara, sus labios curvarse en un grito mudo. Sentir como a cada absorción, esta abría la boca en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Se sintió en el nirvana de un momento a otro, sujeto más fuerte la cabeza de esta, y saboreo la ultima absorbida con grato placer. No la libero, tenía la boca caliente, lamió la herida y se mordió la lengua para sanar los hoyuelos de sus dientes. Se quedo ahí pegado su nariz a su garganta, lamiendo suavemente cualquier esencia, la sangre creaba imágenes de la vida de esta, imágenes incalculables, imágenes que le hicieron tan servibles como estresantes. Se separo solo a los segundos, viendo como los ojos de esta estaban abierto mirándole fijamente, estaba un poco más pálida, pero sus ojos destellaban más que nunca. Se alzo un poco en si y beso su barbilla, sus labios los rozo suavemente, esta cerro los ojos completamente derrotada o por lo menos eso creía él.

(Harry) Uno de los hipogrifos había logrado pescar la capa de Febrix y lo había lanzado hacía atrás, lo que provocó que impactara contra un árbol. Dos garras estuvieron a punto de dejarlo pegado al tronco, cuando se giro, se concentro en cualquier recuerdo feliz y grito

-. _¡Especto Patronun!_- la espada se ilumino en el momento en que el enorme y majestuoso ciervo salió de la punta, lo que provoco un desagradable mareo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a grandes hechizos, el hipogrifo más cercano se movió hacía atrás.

El poder del ciervo no los sacaba, pero la luz y majestuosidad de porte hacía que les temiera acercarse, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr como se le había dicho, miraba hacía atrás, mientras el ciervo iba a su lado y los hipogrifos solo le rodeaban incapaz de acercarse un poco mas por miedo a lo que esa gran forma brillante pudiera hacerles. Corrió por lo menos unos 15 minutos, el _Patronus_ se iba apagando cada vez más, y sus fuerzas con él, se preocupaba por Febrix, no había forma de saber donde estaban ni siquiera la telepatía entre ellos funcionaba porque ambos estaban más que agitados he incapaces de concentrarse. Cuando el _Patronus_ desapareció cerca de un claro, se giro en el momento en que unas risas, le hicieron girarse y tropezar, los hipogrifos se fueron tranquilizando y trotando. Desconcertado vio como Wolfblood alzaba una mano y Anari sonreía abiertamente. Se crispo al sentir como los seres pasaron a su lado de la forma más amigables, mientras el maestro de Febrix le acariciaba el hocico a uno de ellos. Desconcertado y claramente confundido pidió ayuda ocular con Anari.

-. Bien! Harry, excelente técnica para ahuyentar un poco a los hipogrifos- Wolfblood sonreía abiertamente. Él no contesto. ¡ESE SUJETO LOS HABIA ENVIADO!, de repente sintió una ira sorprendente, pero no hizo más cuando el volar de un grupo de hipogrifos hizo que levantara la vista

-. ¡Harry!- le llamo Anari, mientras los hipogrifos se acercaba a Wolfblood- ¿Dónde esta Febrix?

-. Nos separamos en...agh!- se llevó una mano a la boca del estomago. La mano se le acalambro en el acto.- ¡Febrix!

-. El maldito vampiro esta aquí!- gruño como un verdadero lobo, paso por su lado en el momento en que se transformaba en un feroz lobo negro que se perdió por la espesura del bosque a una rapidez de miedo. Anari le agarro una mano, se concentro por unos segundos y la niebla los consumió.

(Fenrice) Se alzo rápido mientras veía como un par de hebras de su cabello caían hacía un lado en el momento en que la chica había sujetado la espada y la había movido hacía su cuello. Impactado por ello, con un sentimiento de rauda traición se alzo hacía atrás y se movió aun árbol, sacó la espada al darse cuenta de las runas en la cara de la chica. Sus ojos rojos y su cabello acortarse. Le miraba con odio, con intención de cortarle en miles de pedazo en ese momento, poco fortuito eso si, el mareo de la sangre recién absorbida la hizo reclinarse hacía un lado y gruñir hacía dentro por el cansancio, el mareo, si no se desmayaba era porque aun había fuerzas en ella. Fuerzas que solo deseaba para acabar con él. Se llevó una mano a la boca para solo molestarle, sonriendo con provocación para que se molestara mientras se lamía los dedos.

-. Sabrosa- susurro la chica se le crisparon los ojos, y con la espada se le lanzo.

Detuvo su golpe con rapidez. El impacto hizo que las hojas a su alrededor se movieran como si hubiera caído algo pesado, un leve remolino. El impacto le hizo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. La chica no tenia fuerzas, ni poder por ahora, estaba agotada por todo, herida por él.

(Febrix) Sentía una vergüenza sorprendente hacía ella, una furia estremecedora contra el vampiro, quería liquidarlo, ahora, en ese momento, luego de que probo su sangre, luego que la beso de esa forma, que la sumió de esa forma, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué se sentía así? Se pregunto en el momento en que las runas en sus cara habían comenzado a quemarle, ¡¿Por qué?! Ella no quería al vampiro, ¡No lo quería!, no quería...

El mareo luego de la absorción fue horrible. Débil con solo las fuerzas de odio que sentía contra ese ser, era lo único que sentía en este momento. Su espada brillo dándole a entender que debía atacar, y así lo hizo. Estaba confundida, mareada, incapaz de pensar con coherencia, quería liquidarlo, pero.. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien mientras él bebía de ella?¿Por qué?¿Por qué parecía que estaba su cuerpo aceptando todo de él? No le gustaba ese sentimiento, le hacía confundirse, le hacía pensar erróneo y poco claro, ella... ella sentía que... No, NO, y ¡NO!.

Lo ataco otra vez, la fuerza de expulsión de energía de sus armas, le hacía cosquillas a los pies, pero luego todo fue rápido. Fenrice se movió hacía un lado mientras alguien que no fue el vampiro, la amarro en un abrazo y le hizo alejarse de este que sacó los dientes casi al segundo. El aroma de Wolfblood amarrándole, protegiéndole le hizo que las piernas le flaquearan. Aliviada.

-. ¡Aléjate de ella!- gruño el lobo apuntándole con la espada. Se abrazo cuanto pudo del hombre, tratando de estabilizarse, tratando de pensar con coherencia.

-. ¡Damela!- le sacó los incisos más vistos y mordaces que antes.- ¡Entrégamela!

-. ¡Fenrice ¿Qué haces aquí?!- la voz de la profesora le hizo sentirse esta vez mareada.

(Fenrice) Anari apareció de pronto junto con Harry. Los dos alzaron la espada en el segundo. Los ojos se chico le miraron con horror y luego paso a Febrix para ver que estaba a salvo, sus esmeraldas brillaron de pura rabia no para él si no para si mismo. Wolfblood aun crispado con la chica entre sus brazos, sintió un celo ciego. Levanto la espada y apunto al maestro de esta, quien la apretó aun más.

-. Voy a volver y ella va a ser mía, ella ya lo sabrá y lo aceptara, yo lo se, tu lo sabes y no lo quieres aceptar. ¡Ella va a ser solo mía!

Desapareció.

(Harry) Observó la cara del vampiro con claro malestar. Parecía mas vivó y aterrador que en la imagen, y las palabras de pertenencia sobre Fe le revolvieron el estomago. Observó a Febrix que se crispaba en los brazos de su maestro quien la sujetaba con un brazos, parecía demasiado aturdida, dañada y enfurecida como para hacer algo más. Tenía la camisa hecha tira, un rasguño casi desaparecido de su espalda. Se trato de acercar, pero Anari la detuvo. Lo que paso no se lo espero nadie. Wolfblood alzo a la chica claramente frustrado separándole de él y la separo bastante brusco... Febrix estaba tan débil y atontada que se movió solo por inercia. Solo para ver como Wolfblood se alzaba hacía ella nuevamente.

**Dejad reviews!!**

**Respuestas:**

**Hito: gracias por el comentario, espero que este no te haya causado un ataque jajaja. Aunque con lo que te pase hoy ya te imaginas como va a ser el vampiro jajaja. En fin espero que lo disfrutes como yo escribiéndolo. Te kiero, nos vemos el lunes en el Cole! Y NO LE GUSTA!!**

**FroggizZ: Hola linda jajaja, dejas tu imaginación volar, ¿No? Si a Anari le gusta a Remus, el sentimiento No es mutuo, eso aun no lo se, pero es una de las pocas y bonitas amistades licano/vampira, en especial porque a Moony me lo veo solito o para mi jajaja. Sobre Wolfy, Remus y Anari! Jaja haz todos los clubes que desees! No te niego ninguno. Bien lo hago cortito porque el compu esta tarado, en fin, te cuidas y espero que te haya gustado el capi! Sobre tu duda, William no tiene idea del infiltrado, no lo sospecho, con lo capitulos siguiente se dan cuenta que hay un infiltrado que le quiere hacer daño a Fe. **

**Elieydark: Jajaja me haz hecho la misma pregunta que varias me han hecho, No, creo que mas que un cariño llegado al amor, es mas una sobreprotección horrible que siente Wolfie por Febrix, no le veo enamorado, porque lo veo muy solitario para ello, si es así, hay vemos como se realiza la trama. Como se vaya desarrollando la historia puedo ir a hacer algún plan amoroso para el, pero aun no lo se al igual que ha Harry, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el Capi, Adios! **


	32. Recelo de un maestro

Capitulo 32: "Recelo de un maestro"

**Capitulo 32: **_**"Recelo de un maestro"**_

(Febrix) Sintió el golpe, el fuerte golpe que le hizo tambalear sobre si. Una cachetada que le volvió el rostro y le ardió la mejilla. Sentía un millón de sentimientos encima y no era capaz de responder a ninguno

-. ¡Jamás dejes a tu protegido solo, por eso eres su guard...

El lobo se calló al verlo. Y su rostro se descompuso, se acercó para sujetarle las dos muñecas con una mano y la otra la barbilla, observando desconcertado los hoyuelos de la mordida. Abrió los ojos llorosos hacía el sujeto viendo como su rostro estaba claramente desconcertado, hasta cierto punto asustado, abrumado por lo que veía, por lo que ella había accedido- él no lo sabía obvio, lo de la recompensa-.

-. Te mordió- susurro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. La soltó como si tuviera la peste- te ha mordido.

Le agarro lo brazos con fuerza, cuando una espada hizo contraste con la garganta del lobo, para el desconcierto de ella, no era Anari. Harry tenía los ojos puestos en los de Wolfblood ordenándole en silencio que se retirara hacía atrás. Para que no la siguiera abrumando con lo sucedido.

-. ¿Qué haces Harry?- pregunto el lobo susurrándole más calmado al ver el filo en su garganta

-. Ella me protege, yo la protejo. No le vuelva a pegar como lo ha hecho, ese vampiro la a tomado por sorpresa, y lo único que hace usted es golpearle sin preguntarle nada.

Ella sintió un cariño sorprendente hacía Potter, cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro, agradecida, mientras Wolfblood le soltaba las garras de los brazos. Harry le puso una capa encima, y se puso a su lado, ayudándole con su peso a no caerse.

-. Mañana mismo te iras a la Comarca- susurro de forma agresiva Wolfblood- te quedaras allá y si es necesario no volverás al colegio por un tiempo.

Se marcho. Harry le agarro antes de caerse. Anari se puso a su otro lado en silencio, con su bufanda en mano y desaparecieron. ¿No volver al colegio?¿No volver?...

(Harry) Llegó con Febrix aun sujeta a él hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Estaban los dos muy sucios y a su pesar no le habían devuelto sus varitas. Fe quien no había dicho nada, se soltó un poco de él y se llevó las manos a los ojos para despertar de lo cansada que estaba, se enrollo la bufanda para tapar la cicatriz de su cuello.

-. Entra tú- susurro con la voz dolida- será raro entrar juntos si no nos han visto en un día completo.

-. Pero... me prometes que entraras después que yo- susurro. No quería que la chica se fuera a cualquier lado del castillo, sola y débil

-. Lo prometo, Harry- asintió. Mientras se arreglaba un poco y entraba en la sala diciendo la contraseña. Solo al cerrarse la puerta se percato de lo dicho. Fe le había dicho Harry, por su nombre. Se giro para ir por ella cuando un par de manos lo alzaron hacía dentro.

-. ¿Harry?

-. ¿Y esa pinta?

-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-. ¿Qué te paso?

-. ¿Esta todo bien?

Mil y un preguntas cayeron sobre él. Ninguna las contesto. Se quedo en silencio mientras le quitaba un panecillo de la boca de un Ron tan sorprendido por su férreo estado como los demás. Se sentó al lado de Amy quien le dio un huequito al lado del fuego y no dijo ni contesto nada. Vio de reojo como entraba Febrix tan rápido como un espíritu, nadie más que él y Amy le vieron pasar, pues la atención de todos estaban en él.

-. ¿Por qué no vas con ella?- le susurro a la chica. Amy le vio sorprendido- No hemos pasado un día de campo que recordar- Esta asintió y se levanto para que el hueco antes de ser tomado por otro fuera por Hermione que en dos segundos tenía a toda la sala amenazada de quitarle puntos por hostigar a un alumno. Le sonrió a su amiga, mientras Andrus y Neville que jugaban un partido de ajedrez y que por el ajetreo las piezas habían arrancado, Taylor que tenia más bocadillo robados de la cocina se los tendió por su gran cara de hambre.

(Febrix) A duras penas llegó a su cama. Quería dormir o morir, en ese momento le daba igual. Tenia un tipo de calambre en el cuello, le dolía, molestaba, escocía, ya ni sabía que, pero le era muy molesto las picaduras. _Mosquito _pensó sin querer. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada, le ardía la mejilla golpeada por Wolfblood y los sentimientos estaban empezando a cobrarle con un horrible sentimiento de complementar su compra. Se sentía sucia y débil, muy débil.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, ella miro con claro escepticismo a Amy, esta no le miraba pero abría algo. Sombras y Nahrir subieron al mueble y se sentaron en la cómoda al lado de las flores- que un no se marchitaban- sus caras completamente a ella.

-. Toma- susurro y le tendió un pedazo de chocolate. Ella lo miro con hambre y luego a la chica.

-. Amy vete- susurro a duras penas.

-. No gracias.- aun seguía con la mano tendida- cómelo o me lo como yo.- ella se giro el rostro mala idea. ¿Dónde diablos metió la bufanda? O si, la tiro lejos al llegar a la habitación, le quemaba donde este habían mordido. Amy casi se ahoga con su exclamación, y antes de poder quitarse, esta le había quitado algunas mechas de cabello y miraba asombrada su cuello. No se movió, ya no, no tenia fuerzas.

-. Amy vete- volvió a susurrar con la garganta apretada. Vergüenza, era ahora lo único que sentía, vergüenza hacía ella misma. Había dejado que el vampiro le mordiera solo por el pánico que había sentido.

-. ¿Habéis peleado con el?- refiriéndose a Fenrice.

-. Por favor- le suplico con nuevas lagrimas.

-. No, dime. Ya no quiero seguir enojada contigo, no me aguanto estar enojada, tú no te mereces esto. Tu eres mi amiga

-. ¡Amy!¡Deja eso! ¿Cómo vas a querer ser amiga de alguien como yo?

-. Tu me salvaste, tu no eres mala ni peligrosa.

-. Yo soy un peligro, yo atraigo males. Te doy la ultima oportunidad para que te vayas y tengas una vida normal, Amy. Se normal.

-. ¿Y cual es la gracia de ser como el mundo?- pregunto suavecito- yo no quiero ser normal. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, por favor. Confía en mi.- estaba cansada, lo único que quería es que Amy... que Amy se quedara allí a su lado, no quería estar sola. No quería. Necesitaba a alguien que le acompañara que hiciera tan solo eso... acompañarle

-. Estoy involucrada en una guerra, y debo matar a Fenrice- susurro siendo vencida por el sueño- Fenrice es mi enemigo, y hoy... hoy me ha reclamado, me ha mordido...

**Domingo en la Tarde. **

El viaje a la Comarca había sido de lo más denso. Wolfblood había ido con ella, no le dirigió en ningún momento la palabra. En ninguno. Solo la tomo de un brazo y le hizo aparecer fuera de la montaña para luego ser recibida por una pequeña comitiva, en la que agradecida estaba su padre.

Más confundida que otra cosa se quedo parada observándole. Inspeccionándole casi con escáner, éste sonrió mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba. Ya que ella no se movía.

Su padre había cambiado, en todo su ser. Las marcas de las transformaciones con arañazos, cicatrices visibles, arrugas y canas habían desaparecido casi por completo. Su cabello lacio dorado más brillante y menos moteado de lo que recordaba le hizo aspirar recordando la vida que había ante en ellos cuando su madre aun no había muerto, entre sus brazos sonrió. Vivo, parecía mucho más vivo que tiempo atrás. Dos meses sin transformaciones dolorosas, la magia de la Comarca, la ayuda de las hadas, todo, todo le había sanado, borrando las huellas de la licantropía que nadie de la Comarca parecía recordar. Le habían sacado más años de los que alguna vez tuvo.

-. No me mires así, parece que viste a un fantasma.- ella sonrió ante las palabras de él. Este le dio un beso en la frente y la llevó hacía adentro con las preguntas de su estado.

No miro en ningún momento ni a William quien mecánicamente estaba al lado de Wolfblood susurrándose cosas por lo bajo, con miradas más quemantes que otra cosa. Caminaron todo el transcurso hacía la casa de William, mientras Wolfblood quien no volvía allí hacía tiempo, saludaba más amigable de lo que creía posible a este, los lobos más viejos bajaban sus cabezas más sumisos que con William, y eso, eso era mucho ya.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos y ya llevaba bajo el ala a unos jóvenes niños que reían como locos mientras les amenazaba con lanzarlos al rió si volvían a corretear sin ver por donde iban. Estos niños reían más fuerte mientras pedían ayuda a sus amigos. De un segundo a otro, de Wolfblood no se vio más que la manos y piernas tratando de sacarse encima a los niños que lo veían y le saltaban encima. Sonrió, tratando de no reírse tapándose la cara con la bufanda y haciendo que tosía. Los demás alfas que le veían y trataban de ayudar no aguantaban la risa, y William sonreía al ver a su maestro en ese estado.

El comienzo, la llegada no fue tan malo. No estaba segura del futuro.

(Harry) ...

-. ¿QUÉ?- pregunto. Hermione le tapó la boca con una mano

-. Shh Harry!- le acuso mientras entraban los tres a la sala de la profesora.

-. ¿Pero... cuando?¿Quién?¿Cuándo lo han dicho?- pregunto observando que Anari no había llegado. Ron estaba levemente retirado de ellos dos.

-. Sí, en realidad... lo anunciaron el sábado en la mañana

-. Y Porque hasta hoy me vengo a enterar

-. Harry!- le reto ella- había un afiche del porte de un mastodonte en el tablero de anuncios.

-. Perdón! Es que ser perseguido por una manada de hipogrifos, un vistazo al aquel que quiere matar a Febrix y estar perdidos por 20 horas no es unas vacaciones hermosas...

-. Lo sé, Harry. Mira no es tarde aún...

-. ¿Y ustedes con quien irán?- Ron casi deja botar su espada y Hermione pareció desconcertada para luego ruborizarse de manera sospechosa.- ¿Ron?

-. Yo... esto... creo que... – mirada escéptica a su compañero que hizo mil señas para ir a una ventana. Miro a Hermione que estaba fulminando la espalda del pelirrojo

-. ¿Juntos?- susurro la chica le crujió el cuello cuando le miro más que ruborizada.

-. Si, esto yo... te lo íbamos a decir- tartamudeo.

-. ¿Desde hace cuanto?- pregunto con voz suavecita tratando de que Hermione leyera sus labios para que la pregunta fuera lo más entendible posible. No estaba enojado, ¿Cómo lo iba a estar? Dioses! Había esperado meses para que esos dos se decidieran en algo... ahora, ahora era saber que TAN algo eran

-. Yo esto Harry. Es solo para el baile, ya sabes lo que paso en 4°. Fue un acuerdo mutuo- otra mirada escéptica, ¿Acuerdo mutuo?¿Con Ron?... eso era más que sospechoso.- para reducir los malos ratos- susurro mirando a Ron que seguía observando detenidamente los vidrios mojados por la lluvia como si en ellos encontrara la respuesta a la vida eterna

-. Ya lo creo- bufó y levanto el cuello hacía el techo- ¿Febrix se habrá enterado? Se ha marchado más zombi que viva.

-. Según Amy, no se lo quiso comentar ya que no andaba con ánimos, creo que es la única en el colegio que no sabe que hay un baile de disfraces

-. Eso es tan nuevo...

-. Es para calmar los ánimos, ya sabes, las desapariciones, los leves ataques... todos tiene los nervios de punta una noche dentro del colegio que fuera divertida no esta mal- él sonrió observando a su amiga- el director así lo ha dicho. Ya que las idas a Hogsmeade están prohibidas por un tu tiempo más. Una Fiesta de Halloween esta bien ¿No?

-. Sí, lo sé...

-. ¿Con quien quieres ir?- pregunto Ron ahora dando vuelta.

-. ¿Yo?- cara de "obvio te hablo a ti"- pues no se... Ginn...

-. Lo siento amigo, va con Andrus, los dos son más cotillas de lo que crees...

-. Amy y Taylor han estado peleados estos últimos días, ¿Por qué no vas con Febrix?...

Se creo un silencio entre los tres. Luego mecánicamente los tres bufaron y negaron...

-. No se cuando llega, y no creo que este de ánimos para un baile

-. Sí, tienes razón...

-. ¿Qué tal Cho?¿Aun te gusta no?, la he visto mirarte de vez en cuando

-. Ni siquiera me he acordado de ella estos meses, no lo voy a hacer ahora- contesto tranquilamente percatándose de lo poco que sentía ahora por la chica.

-. ¿Luna?- pregunto Ron como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione le mira algo extrañada

-. Al parecer va con Neville, o por lo menos es lo que ha intentado pedir desde que supo sobre el baile- bufido.

-. ¡Perfecto!- susurro sonriendo un poco- me va a tocar ir con Mirtle, o mejor disfruto del día y me quedo en cama...

**Martes 30 de Octubre. Comarca. Luna Llena**

(Febrix) Se quedo recostada mientras sentía como su padre se levantaba con cuidado de no despertarle, cosa errónea ya que las mordida de Fenrice le molestaba a ratos y había despertado hacía poco. Pero de todas maneras no se movió y siguió haciendo arrumacos en la cama. Tranquila y lejana a la realidad del día.

Había pasado hasta esos días, una realidad muy tranquila lo que le agradaba mucho. Wolfblood y William apenas se habían visto y los alfas se pasaban con ellos a tramos de horas, estaban al parecer planeando barreras de seguridad alrededor de la Comarca y el hecho de que ya tenían muchos licano y pocas tierras para sembrar dentro, William estaba planeando agrandar la Comarca y se estaba planeando algún transportador ilícito para ver lo que ingresar la comida recibida de fuera, todo el dinero que dentro de la Comarca se ejercía era lo que se llamaba la _moneda de cambio igual_, por eso había un mercado, solo era para comprar lo que era ropa, útiles y a veces comida que se requería demás, pero para todos los licanos por igual recibían una canasta con las cosas esenciales para una vida digna gracias al trabajo manual, minero o textil que se ejercía dentro y que luego gracias a familiares y algunas corporaciones muggles amigas de algún alfa o el mismo Wolfblood se vendía a gran escala, lo que un buen por ciento iba a las manos de los alfas y William y con ello vivían como tales. Es por eso que los licanos que ingresaban lo hacía repartirse a diversos sectores de la Comarca por que se veía su ex-trabajo o su estado físico y motor para seguir siendo utilizados para el bienestar de la comunidad.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, su padre se había marchado a la biblioteca para ponerse al día. Ella se giro en la cama y se llevó una mano al cuello. La parte marcada estaba inusualmente más calientes que cualquier otro lado de su cuello, y eso le molestaba porque parecía que aquellos piquetes no querían desaparecer. Cerro los ojos cansada, hoy había transformación. Tal ves... tal vez le dejarían ir a ver a Emil un ratito.

(Remus) Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su hija. Parecía cansada y poco se había movido en toda la noche. Era la segunda noche que pasaba allí y estaba inusualmente lejana a todos, ni siquiera comía con ganas y se percato que se arrancaba de Wolfblood muy seguido. Y claramente este se irritaba más. Paso a la biblioteca para adelantar un poco de trabajo, el hecho de que Fe estuviera allí le alegraba mucho y solían dar vueltas olvidando el mundo que los rodeaba, por lo que había atrasado mucho de sus traducciones.

Las conversaciones habían variado hasta que le había agarrado la mano observando el anillo que allí tenia, como si se le hubiera prendido una chispa esta le contesto que Vanesa Miller estaba en la Orden y que había hablado con Harry. Vanesa, Daria, Lily y Sam sonrió recordando a esas cuatro, Lily era carne y uña de su esposa como lo eran Sirius y James, y las otras muy protectoras para ser normal. Habían tenido altos y bajos en especial cuando las tres menos Sam le pillaban por algún pasillo y le amenazaban "suavemente" que no dañara más a su amiga. Suspiro. Jamás deseo eso, pero... bueno en fin. Él jamás quiso aceptar que se había enamorado de una humana por así decirlo siempre pensó que si iba a encontrar una pareja iba a ser otra licana, pero no, fue esa chica la única que lo hizo sentir vivo, sus sonrisas, sus comentarios, sus ojos cristalizarse cuando leía algo que le conmovía, la que estuvo allí en cada momento, cuando murieron los Potter cuando se llevaron a Sirius a Azkaban, cuando inocentemente le llevaban flores al cementerio a Peter. Todo en ella le volvía un tonto enamorado. Volvió a sonreír cuando Anari le había obligado ya en quinto invitarle a San Valentín, la pobre vampira estaba con un ataque de nervios mientras le vigilaba desde la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando volvió de este y fue a la casa la mujer le hizo contar hasta los suspiros. Sonrió, esa Anari, no había mejor amiga que ella. Fue Anari quien, el día de su casamiento (Un mes después de que salieran del colegio) ahuyento a los familiares de Sam que iban tras ella para devolverle a Alemania. Si Vanesa estaba en la Orden... tal vez, en realidad sí, Daria había enviado los cazadores. No, no, no quería pensar en eso. No Ahora.

Abrió un par de ventanas de la biblioteca, para que la luz de las hadas procediera con más libertad. Observó la Comarca, cuando un presentimiento le hizo bajar la cabeza hacía una parte del puente. Encontró inmediatamente lo que le traía de mala. Ese sujeto. Arnel Triver siendo más vistoso que cualquiera otro de los licanos allí presentes. Tenía un pergamino en mano y escribía con una pluma muggle muy rápido. El sujeto observaba de un lado a otro anotando con gran apuro. Lo observó fijamente hasta que éste por alguna razón observó a la casa de William y sonrió con más maldad de la que creía posible. Un sentimiento de impotencia le inundo, es como si... si planeara algo muy desastroso. Antes de que este siguiera inspeccionando la casa se giro al escuchar que abrían la puerta. La carita de su hija le sonrió. Se salió de la ventana y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-. Están esperando para desayunar.- susurro y se sentó en una silla. Parecía preocupada o asolada por algún mal.

-. Esta bien

-. Puedo no ir, no tengo hambre- si, algo iba mal.

-. Fe sabes que tienes comer, especialmente hoy. Ven vamos

-. Pero...

-. Vamos- le tomo de los hombros y la llevó al comedor. Tratando de que su presencia le calmara un poco los nervios que bien se sentían en sus hombros o... ¿Estaba más musculosa?- ¿Haz estado haciendo ejercicio?- pregunto

-. Wolfblood me hace correr con pesas por el bosque

-. Ooo...-pesas... correr. Tal ves era por eso. ¿Ejercicio?

Al entrar en la sala, como ya se hacía frecuente desde que Fe iba, todos los alfas estaban allí. Y como siempre el primero en acercarse era Damián. La chica se tensó, y sin dejar que la mueca de su rostro perturbara algo se movió para saludar a William quien le llamaba.

(Febrix) No quería ver a Wolfblood en cualquier momento sentía que este diría algo sobre Fenrice y le caería muchos males encima. Pero éste estaba ya sentado comiendo como si no hubiera nada mejor en la vida, por lo menos no estaba comiendo carne cruda como bien hacía en la Casa de los Gritos, porque cuando ella le decía que si le llevaba algo de comida se negaba rápidamente. Damián se acercó, ella sonrió al verle. Más entusiasta que minutos antes.

-. Hola Fe- su padre le libero y se dirigió donde William le hacía gestos para que se acercara.

-. Hola

-. ¿Me quieges acompañag hoy? Me han dejado llevagte a veg a Emil

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto con el corazón a mil. Emi! Emi... tenias mucha ganas de verle

-. Clago, después del desayuno

-. Excelente- sonrió.

Cuando se giro para ir a la mesa, los ojos quemantes de Wolfblood le miraban intensamente. Inmediatamente sus ojos fueron a su cuello y ella mecánicamente se tapó con la bufanda. Bajándole la mirada y sentándose al lado de su padre.

Paso todo tranquilo, había tomado ya varios vasos de chocolate tibio sin comer nada más cuando las conversación de los alfas cesaron y la voz ronca alzándose sobre la mesa le hizo apretar el vaso. Lo soltó antes de repetir cierta situación pasada por lo que respirando profundo y sin mirar a Wolfblood que se había dirigido a ella.

-. Dos días- anunció. Su voz le estaba revolviendo todo el estomago- dos días sin entrenamiento. ¿Cuál es tu excusa irresponsable sobre eso?

Aquella palabra. Aquella maldita palabra de la que se había escapado los últimos días. _Entrenamiento._ Pero muy a su conocedor, no lo tomo para nada bien especialmente por la parte irresponsable.

-. ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de ello?- cuando levantó sus ojos a los del sujeto este pareció confundido- Sin animo de ofender William- miró al hombre que hizo una venia para que continuara por lo cual se giro para matar con la mirada a su maestro- pero tú te haz pasado los días chachareando como vieja cotorra con ellos, sin animo de ofender nuevamente.- los alfas que siempre mantenían un claro respeto al lobo le miraron a ella casi con la boca abierta, por lo que poco les importo que los involucrara en ello

-. Lo que he estado haciendo por el bien de esta Comunidad.

-. Entonces no te quejes conmigo

-. ¿Qué acaso no lo puedes hacer sola?- pregunto con un hilo de voz bastante contrariado.

-. Pues no- le alegó.- siempre me sales con que algo hago mal, además te recuerdo si tu mentecilla juzgadora no lo ha hecho de que hoy hay transformación, transformación en la que yo debería estar acostada

-. Pues yo te veo muy bien, así que no te quejes. Vas a darle dos vueltas a la Comarca

-. Pero...- tartamudeo. Wolfblood miro a su padre y por el rabillo vio el brillo de maldad

-. ¡Remus te comente que el otro día sa...

-. ¡Esta bien!- sintió el golpe de horror sumirle en la miseria.- se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre. Permiso papá- sonrió a éste que parecía más o tan confundido como los otros alfas, solo William sonreía cordial

-. ¡No te hagas la victima!- le gruño Wolfblood

-. ¡Tú... Tú... Cállate pulgoso!- cerró la puerta de un golpe.- ¡Como te odio!- gruño fuera de la puerta.

Inhalar... exhalar... inhalar... exhalar, esa es la gracia de la vida. Seguir respirando.

Le molesta sí, había pasado unos momentos de lo más cómodo allí, y ahora, ese día en que la transformación golpeaba su sangre y la preparaba salía con el chistecito de darle dos vueltas a la Comarca, ¡No era graciosos! No se sentía mal, no como si se fuera a desmayar, de hecho se sentía bastante bien y saludable para esa transformación, ¡Ni siquiera se le hizo necesaria tomar la poción mata-lobos! Pero... ¡Ho bueno! No tenía ganas, quería hacerse de floja y hacer arrumacos en la cama. Y había estado tan feliz para ir a ver a Emi después del desayuno. No fue al cuarto se fue al salón principal y se sentó en la escalera de entrada. Los dos lobos de la entrada solo le miraron, uno de ellos se sentó a su lado, era de un gris claro, muy claro casi blanco.

-. ¿Usted es la dama cierto?- pregunto con una extraña curiosidad en los ojos café. Una loba muy bonita- De la hablan los señores alfas

-. Creo que si- susurro sonriéndole a aquella loba

-. Me llamo Finë, yo cuido el territorio del señor Damián

-. Damián, Finë, te he dicho que no me llames señog- susurro una voz desde la puerta. Ella giro para verle. La loba movió la cola feliz y ella sintió agradable los vientos por su espalda. Damián se acercó y se sentó a medio metro de ella.

-. Lo siento, creo que no podré acompañarte para ir a ver a Emi- contesto con algo de pena, sin querer sintió aun más rabia con Wolfblood por quitarle esa oportunidad.

-. No hay pgoblema, podemos ig más tagde o mañana- sonrió. Ella bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-. Lamento lo de adentro- el joven sonrió y se le escapo una suave risa. Liviana, suave. Se le erizaron los pelitos de la columna al escucharle.

-. No, no paga nada, a sido lo más divegtido que he visto en mucho, no había escuchado hablag a _maese _Wolfblood tan gapido y tan altegado como ahoga.

No se sorprendió de que se hablaran de Wolfblood como un maestro. Después de todo parecía ser más viejo que William, el hecho es que Wolfblood era por mucho el licano más viejo que conocía y se conocería. Por algo era milenario.

-. Dímelo a mi tengo que soportarlo todos los días- susurro contrariada

-. ¿Siempge sois así?- pregunto sonriéndole solo a ella, sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas.

-. ¿Gritarle a ese, o salirme de control rápido?

-. Los dos

-. Siempre, le grito y él no se queda atrás. Los demás lobos saben que tenemos discusiones estúpidas sobre estupideces mayores. Y perder el control si es Wolfblood pues si, es frecuente. Además- parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma para aclararse ella que con el alfa- es un niño chico, es inmaduro y jura que todo debe ir a su pinta solo porque si.- bufó. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-. Pues me es alucinante- rió- eges la pimega pegsona que le alega con tanto ahínco a Wolfblood. Eges muy especial

-. Yo... esto..., yo creo que más que especial soy un bicho raro- parase tratando de que su cuerpo se amoldara a sus ordenes. Y antes de salir flipando de allí con un derrame de sangre de nariz- creo que voy por las pesas, me late saber que este tonto me las vaya a aumentar solo por levantarle la voz donde se cree tanto.

El chico le hizo una venia mientras se quedaba allí y le acariciaba las orejas a una Finë muy gustosa por la caricia. Suspiro hacía dentro. ¡Maldito sea Wolfblood!

(Fenrice) Entre sus manos tenía la sexta pluma que recién había sufrido el enfado de su dueño. Estaba sentado con unos pergaminos delante, bañados en tinta. Poseía sus ojos cerrados, inspeccionando cada recuerdo fuerte que su sangre guardara. Recuerdos que él había estado revisando con concienzudamente desde hace horas. No era todos sus recuerdos, era situaciones en que ella parecía estar con sus sensaciones al extremo. La cabeza le latía tratando de tomar todos los recuerdos posibles.

Sentimientos de dolor; cuando se transformaba, cuando había muerto su madre, cuando la había visto ser atacada.

De felicidad; muchos recuerdos con Sirius Black, con su padre o muy pequeña.

De ansiedad; cuando se encontró con el perro animago.

De disgusto; cuando Wolfblood le dijo que iba a ser la nueva protectora de Harry y múltiples donde salía con un Draco impactado por un reciente beso.

De desconcierto: el sueño en que los dos eran antiguos (Por lo que ella tan bien lo sabía, se lo sacaría en cara un día de esos).

De rabia y frustración; ahí en casi todos salía él. Pero los que le tenía muerto de rabia, era aquel de nervios y vergüenza, también salía él, pocas veces relacionado con lo que solía salir ese...ese... pedazo de chucho. ¡Y no le gustaba para nada!

¿Quién diablos era ese... ese... individuo? Febrix tenía recuerdos de conversaciones simples y suaves, él con un acento frases, que a él le entró ganas de zamarrearle para que pronunciara la "r". Un chucho de biblioteca, un ratón de libro... ¿Por qué le sonreía así a Fe?¿Y porque... porque?¡Cómo se había atrevido a mostrar su torso vendado a ella?!He?¿Con que derecho? Y... Y...-la pobre pluma estaba hecho una masa de fragmentos- ¿Con que derecho le regala esa "horrible" pulsera de virutilla?

Se paró para tratar de tranquilizarse. Había que respirar... había que...

-. ¡Febrix maldita seas! Pobre de ti que estés haciendo algo- pensó tan frustrado que los músculos se le tensaron de manera dolorosa.

¡Y ni quiera había encontrado algo sobre el estúpido libro" y había perdido su oportunidad con ella!. (Por favor véanlo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir).

(Febrix) Sintió un eco en su cabeza. Fenrice le estaba llamando. Se golpeo la sien con la palma para quitarse las punzadas de la cabeza, el eco de su murmullo. Aturdida por ello casi se cae cuando iba en la mitad de la primera vuelta tambaleándose contra una casa. Se coloco derecha antes de chocar. Llevaba a Surk a su lado, los lobos se iban turnando para que le acompañaran por la Comarca. Los pies le pesaban porque el otro tonto le había colocado medio kilo más en las pesas. La gente le miraba por el rabillo, tal vez por el olor que emanaba pero pasaba tan rápido que se perdía de la vista antes de que alcanzaran a cuchichear algo.

No estaba cansada, solo quería acostarse un rato. Bostezo mientras saltaba una piedra. Lo bueno de todo esto es que estaba conociendo todos los rincones de la Comarca. Las pequeñas tienditas de surtidos que estaban lejos del mercado, la minera, la escuela maga y muggle, las bodegas, las casas de los licanos alfas que se alzaban más grande que los demás, se mejor infraestructura y siempre de un blanco brillante cuidado de lobos. Habían muchas tienditas de ropa, zapatería, herramientas, vio una o dos dulcerías que estaban abarrotadas de jóvenes licanos. Se hubiera detenido tan solo para comprar un pedazo de chocolate, cuando 4 jóvenes de su edad, chicos se le quedaron mirando. Antes que nada llevaba casi a rastras al pobre Surk quien le pedía que no fuera tan rápido.

(Wolfblood) Estaba sentado en las escalinatas con una manzana en la mano. Los alfas se habían marchado para ver que sus terrenos estuvieran en calma. William y Remus hablaban más abajo al final de las escalinatas de los planes para la Comarca con clara calma. Lupin era un excelente hombre, era el indicado guardián del hechizo Fidelio, se merecía toda la confianza desde que... bueno lo más indicado era: haberle arrebatado su única familia. Esa niña que andaba corriendo por la Comarca. Era un sentimiento de culpa que no podían quitarse, ni él ni William, por ello confiaban tanto en licano. Le dio otro feroz mordisco a la manzana mientras observa con plenitud la ciudadela.

Él la había fundado tan pequeña como una cueva de oso, solo para él en su soledad. Luego había conocido a Avaneris, la reina de las hadas que llegó a él por el gran dolor que sentía. Avaneris era la primera en su raza había nacido por el dolor de los humanos y su poder era transformarlo en felicidad y cura, llegó a él solo por el dolor que sintió hacía milenios atrás, tan fuerte como el de miles de humanos y nunca se habían abandonado, jamás. Las noches continuas, sus primeras lunas llenas con garras y dientes había comenzado a arrancar la dura piedra y había creado esto. Sí, si se piensa bien, en realidad estaba... bastante viejo. Sonrió para si, por algo era milenario. Otro bocado de manzana. Se llevaría una caja de estos. Estaba cansándose de comer carne de conejo, ciervo u otros. No le desagradaba pero aburría, y cuando iba a Hogsmeade todo el mundo andaba con los pelos de punta por lo que no podía entablar conversaciones humanamente posibles, al menos con Rosmerta ya llegaban a entablar algo. Hagrid tan poco era la Gran conversaciones filosóficas, solo hablaban de seres mágicos, a veces lo acompañaba de lejos a ver a su hermano, pero más que eso, nada. Y las conversaciones con los lobos, de los cuales ya se sabía las vidas completas de cada uno. Lo que estaba provocando que su vida se dirigiera a un pronto suicidio social. ¡Y Febrix no había cumplido su palabra sobre buscarle una cita con la joven Tonks! Estaba frustrado.

El aullido de una loba feliz venía con la chica. Febrix venía con un Finë saltando como una loca de allá para acá. Al llegar al lado de su padre, se cargó las manos en las rodillas y comenzó a jadear él se quedo ahí mirándole. Se quedó allí tan irritado como había estado desde que había llegado. Era una pequeña mentirosilla, había estado ocultando la mordida con todos los pretextos posibles y le crispaba que hiciera eso con su propio padre, ¿Dónde estaba su gran dignidad y adultez de la que solía desbaratas tanto? No se creía tanto por hacerse pasar por alguien madura. Cuando andaba permitiéndole que ese chiquillo le envenenara la sangre con sus mordidas. Usurpada su... su... dignidad. ¡Una maldita licántropa sin una pizca de orgullo! ¿Por qué no hacía algo por ello?¿Por qué no se enojaba o gritaba por lo que ese vampiro había hecho?, le hacía enojar mucho más por su perceptible tranquilidad.

Se levanto y vio como la joven reaccionaba al momento sus ojos dorados observándole entre enojados y asustados de lo que pudiera decir.

-. Te queda una vuelta aun, ¿Qué esperas?- gruño mientras movía el cuello con clara amenaza. La chica respiro profundo solo para darle una mirada llena de reproche.

-. Vamos Finë- susurro y se perdió algo atolondrada. William tan bien le miraba algo pesado y Remus afligido miraba a su hija.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto a éste

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto sentándose en la escalinata al lado de él. Remus seguía mirando pero en otra dirección, se veía tenso pero William le hablo antes.

-. Estas increíblemente denso con ella- comenzó

-. ¿Denso? Es una pequeña flojilla se cree que porque estamos aquí y no va a seguir con el entrenamiento

-. Viene acá a descansar Wolfblood, a pasar momentos con Remus, ¡Lo ve ¿Dos o tres días al mes?! Podrías dejarle descansar si quiera ¿no?

-. ¿La estas protegiendo? Creí que estábamos en el mismo bando de hacerle producir más rápido.

-. Solo pienso que tan bien es un cambio muy duro para él- haciendo una mueca al licano abajo- he visto su tristeza, y las comunicaciones que poseen por medio del espejo mágico son muy cortas porque la magia en esos se esta acabando. Solo deja... deja que ella lo pase como una chica de su edad- bufó entendiendo a lo que iba.- no te coloques pesado.

-. Esta bien- gruño- pero que conste que vamos muy atrasados.

-. Lo sé, ¿Pero sabe?- Wiliam se levanto otra vez- confió plenamente en ella...

(Remus) Observó a Fe llegar sonrojada de cansancio, solo... veinte minutos, eso es... sorprendente. Le dio un poco de agua mientras William le decía que las proporciones kilométricas de la Comarca.

-. De aquí a la salida son casi dos y medio kilómetros, hacía los lados son casi cuatro. Y si has dado la vuelta has corrido muy rápido con tan solo veinte minutos.- la chica sonrió orgullosa de ella misma. Finë sentada miraba de un lado a otro moviendo la cola emocionadísima.

-. ¿No crees que deberías sacarte la bufanda?- pregunto. La chica se crispo en el acto y le miro algo atolondrada, su mano se aferró a esta. Sabía que estaba encariñada con ella pero no para ponerse a la defensiva de tal modo.

-. Yo...

-. ¡Te queda una vuela aun!¿Qué esperas?- la voz de Wolfblood solo acarreo otra mirada de odio hacía el licano. William susurro algo de "drástico". Su hija le tomo el brazo para luego llamar a la loba saltarina que feliz le hizo compañía otro rato.

-. Voy a hablar con él- susurro William. Asintió mientras miraba a su hija perderse entre los pocos transeúntes. Se giro solo para verle a ese nuevamente.

Sus ojos azules ya perdido en la oscuridad le miraban quemantes, una mirada escaneadora, llena de una perspectiva malvada hacía su presencia. Se tenso en el acto. Llevaba una ropa aun más desmadejada, logró ver el destello de la varita preparada en una mano mientras luego observaba a los dos lideres de los licanos atrás sentados hablando, luego giro el rostro y vio por donde se había ido su hija. Un golpe de adrenalina le golpe, no... no. Se giro el momento en que sin decir nada se hecho a correr, un silencio horrible a varios metros de ellos, luego gritos, y la palabra "muerte" inundo el sector. Aceleró el paso más horrorizado que nunca.


	33. Sabias palabras

Capitulo 33: "Sabias palabras"

**Antes que nada: era eso o que se fuera a un monasterio...**

**Capitulo 33: **_**"Sabias palabras"**_

(Febrix) Un destello, un destello que le hizo tropezar con sus mismos pies y detenerse en el momento en que el hechizo impacto en una casa que comenzando a incendiarse. Los personajes a su alrededor se retiraron en el acto hacía atrás. Se irguió para ver a un sujeto, alguien completamente desconocido para ella acercarse con la varita en alto. Finë no se movió porque se vio tan aturdida como ella. Y bueno en realidad todos a la redonda. Nadie saco varita, nadie hacía nada más que mirar la casa y a ella como si vinieran de un mundo aparte.

-. _Crucio-_ el hechizo le pegó de golpe completamente atontada por lo que sucedía. Y el dolor a cuchillos calientes afilándose por todo su cuerpo le hizo gemir y retorcerse en el suelo. La loba saltó a su ayuda- ¡Flipendo!- el dolor se detuvo solo para dejarle horriblemente adolorida, aturdida, mareada y con una clara confusión, levanto la mirada aun aturdida y sus ojos, esos ojos café tapados con un capa blanca... un hechizo Imperio- maldita asquerosa mutante, no mereces ni el aire que respiras, mi amo va estar tan contento...

Se petrifico, la luz de la muerte en sus idos ojos. El verde asesino...

La varita apuntando a su pecho.

Ningún personaje moverse.

Vio la luz salir de la varita, el rayo de muerte llevarse y extinguir la vida en su trayecto hacía ella. Su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso, un movimiento rápido completamente instintivo y lo vio, vio su rostro, el rostro de su otro _yo_ en el acero de su espada cuando bloqueo el hechizo. Las runa de su cara desaparecieron en el acto. La espada tembló, vibro fuertemente en su mano, le doblo la muñeca en el momento y observó más allá el mismo cuerpo, esta vez muerto. El hechizo reboto pegándole en el pecho llevándose consigo su alma. Soltó el arma mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba atrasado al pánico.

La habían intentado matar allí, dentro de la Comarca, un licano que ella no conocía de nada. Se alzaron los gritos a su alrededor, hechizos apagando el fuego y la loba dañada, pero nadie de acercaba a ella. Las voces se apagaron, todo a su alrededor se sumió en el silencio. Siguió observando el cuerpo, el aire denso de la muerte por su alrededor.

Muerte... muerte... _Tu no puedes morir, solo Él te puede matar, Fenrice. _Pero ni siquiera eso hizo salir de su estupor.

Dos muertos,_ haz matado a dos personas... hechizo imperio, amo... haz matado otra vez... es tu culpa, eres aun muy débil._

Comenzó a hiperventilar, le temblaron las manos... _dentro de la Comarca_... su mente bloqueada a todo, nada más que el aire, ese aire tan denso calarse por el cuerpo propio. El aire de la muerte. No, el problema era ese. Ella no se había dado cuenta, cuando había matado al mortifago había sido para salvar a Amy, no para salvarse ella, sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que debía pensar, pero ahora.. ella no había sido, sin su espada y la reacción de su otro yo estaría ... no sabía ni siquiera como estaría...

Gimió por el dolor corporal del _crucio_ cuando unos brazos la envolvieron. El ruido, el olor, sus sentidos le pegaron de golpe. Gritos, gemidos, exclamaciones, ordenes rápidas de unos William y Wolfblood bastante alterados, la voz de su padre hablándole al oído que respirara con calma. En este momento se percato del dolor en su pecho por la respiración. El _crucio_ solo la había dejado resentida, no fueron más de tres segundos de tortura.

-. ¡Calma, Fe!- susurro la voz- respira con calma- las ordenes rebotaban. Este le apretó un poco más- Respira con calma- susurro. Ella se tranquilizo, una tranquilidad aletargada. Los ojos dorados de su padre le miraron con scanner revisando que estuviera bien.- tranquila...

La levanto en vilo, una luz hizo desaparecer su espada. Se aferró a las ropas de su padre mientras pasaba por una multitud que se alzaba para verle a ella o al cuerpo más allá. Aturdida, perdida se camuflo entre las ropas de él.

(Remus) La vio tirada más allá, apoyándose un poco contra su espada, había detenido el hechizo asesino, él lo había visto, el hechizo ir directo hacía ella y sintió la desesperanza más grande en esos segundos, perderle sería lo más horrible que pudiera sucederle... los segundos se volvieron horas en esos momentos, ver su reacción le dejó perdido, aturdido, y tan desconcertado de la realidad que vio el hechizo de muerte ir lentamente hacía su única pertenencia que amaba. Podía haber muerto... allí, ahora, frente a él.

Llevaba la varita en mano y los ojos ya se le habían abnegado en lagrimas, se dejo caer a su lado y la aferró contra él, su presencia, su calor y su respiración acelerada le hicieron marearse de alivió. La sujetó fuerte, y le llamaba para que reaccionara, no podía respirar bien. La sacudió un poco y volvió en si, sus ojos estaba abiertos a par, tan asombrados por el ataque como asustada por haber visto la muerte a escasos centímetros de ella, le obligo a respirar bien, parecía que se ahogaba. Esta al hacerlo se desmorono por completo, aletargada como en un sueño despierta. La levanto para sacarle de ese hoyo de personas.

William y Wolfblood enviaron por los alfas, Wolfblood ayudaba a una Finë, más dañada en orgullo que en cuerpo, el _Flipendo_ que al parecer recibió no le causo tanto daño para una herida.

La casa en llamas, que ya estaba apagada y sus dueños no estaban por lo que serían notificados. Se sorprendía de que ninguno de los varios espectadores pudiera hacer algo, parecían tan desconcertados. Pero, en realidad, allí nunca sucedía nada como eso nunca habían muertos por ataques con varitas o riñas. Eran reglas intactas, las riñas podían llegar a ser penalizadas con el exilio. Y ningún licano podía desear algo mejor que este lugar.

-. ¡Toque de queda!- grito Wolfblood, su voz resonó más fuerte que nunca. Él le miro parecía haber crecido varios centímetros. La ola de energía hizo a todos dar un paso hacía atrás, su potencial como licántropo les hizo temblar a todos. Él ya se llevaba a Fe entre sus brazos- ¡Todos volved a sus casas, hay transformación en cuatro horas!, Esto es una clara advertencia, él que se atreva a atacar a alguien más se va ir exiliado, si vuelven a atacar a la joven no solo se van a ir exiliados- la amenaza quedo en el aire. Los alfas iban llegando y la gente retirando. Más asustada por el sujeto que por los sucesos.

-. ¡Gemus!- grito Damián, él llevaba a una Fe dormida en brazos- ¿Esta bien?- pregunto. Había corrido desde su casa al otro lado de la Comarca, jadeaba

-. Si, solo impactada- susurro. El chico asintió- Finë fue atacada, debe ir...

-. ¿Finë?- pregunto desconcertado- le dije que volviera cuando sacaga a Fe del terreno...- con una venia se fue corriendo nuevamente.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama, sacó la varita y realizo un rápido movimiento para limpiarle y cambiarle de ropa, cuando se inclino para quitarle la bufanda que le caía por el cuello. Se quedo con el aire atorado en la garganta...

(Wolfblood) Los alfas no demoraron en llegar. William le ayudo a tranquilizarse mientras sentía horrorizado que el lugar más seguro para Febrix, con aquellos iguales a ella había sido atacada de tal manera. Esto era imperdonable...

Damián fue directo a ver a su loba, que le movía la cola desde el suelo, se quiso levantar. ¿Por qué había salido tan eufórica? Se pregunto mientras este le calmaba.

-. Damián, llévate a la loba al sanador, puede poseer contusiones- el joven asintió mientras sujetaba a la loba con facilidad y se marchaban sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de un lobo ya viejo y muerto.

William se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo, su desmadejada ropa tenía el impacto del hechizo en la ropa. Los alfas se movían por su alrededor.

-. Es de mi terreno,- susurro Nadeko- jamás ha causado problemas y siempre demostró un agrado con todas las leyes aquí realizadas, estoy intrigada...

-. Un hechizo... Imperio- se paro William- con lo que nos dijeron los demás presentes, utilizo un incendio para la casa, luego crucio a Fe- allí se le pararon los pelitos de la espina. Si estuviera vivo lo mataba él mismo- luego ataco a Finë, hablo algo sobre un amo y reacciono al instante con el hechizo que gracias a Dios Fe repudio.

-. Este lugar ya no es seguro para la dama Lupin- dijo Luxian con claro deje de desagrado hacía el cuerpo. Mas lo que decía era cierto

-. Se están empezando a crear bando. Los que quieren pelear por la raza, y los que desean que Fe este muerta para que ya no hayan problemas y podamos vivir como antes

-. O- le detuvo Jillian- tenemos algún amigo de afuera

-. ¿Espías?- pregunto Mejtis

-. El sujeto hablo de un amo, quien más que Voldemort- nadie de los presentes hizo gesto alguno.- o Febreric- Jillian, tenia un punto. Un espía, alguien que maneje los hechizos imperdonables y allá hecho esto.

-. Nadeko vuelve a tu terreno, envía a tus lobos centrales en que busquen información durante la transformación de donde fue la ultima vez que se le vio y se comporto extraños. Avísale a la familia por si tiene que esta muerto, que se velara. La culpa no es de él si fue un hechizo Imperio- la mujer asintió y tres lobos le siguieron. Se giro hacía la casa

-. Llevad el cuerpo al hospital- Luxian y Mejtis asintieron- los demás ayuden con hechizo a reparar la casa. Surk!- el lobo se acercó- envía a tus lobos que cuiden la Comarca, hay toque de queda, cualquiera que lo ropa lo llevabas a los galpones. Jillian, querida. Pone en los letreros de información sobre el toque. No toda la comunidad ha de haber escuchado los gritos de Wolfblood- él le miro con una ceja alzada.

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa. Esperaban que Febrix estuviera racionalmente bien.

(Remus) Sus dedos temblaron cuando rozo aquellas picadas en la delicada piel de la cicatriz. Una mordida.. una mordida de vampiro. Se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca. La chica no se movió.

Era por eso, por eso Wolfblood andaba así y por ello Fe escapaba de él, le tenía miedo. Tapo más su cuello apretando las sabanas, no sabía como o cuando y eso le dolía, le dolía otra vez porque no estaba con ella, porque estaban separados, ella luchando por su vida y él... allí. Se sentó a su lado, con las manos entre el cabello, los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse, tratando de cruzar ideas de manera coherente. Veinte segundos después llamaron a la puerta. Él solo susurro un leve, sí. Sin ánimos, completamente metido en sus pensamientos.

Wolfblood entro junto con William, con claro respeto.

(Wolfblood) Entraron en silencio. Fe estaba acostada, durmiendo o desmayada la cosa es que estaba inconsciente, Remus estaba sentado a su lado con las manos en su cabeza, parecía confundido por algo. William tenía clavada la mirada en el cuello de ella, y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Remus había visto la mordida por eso cuando su voz se dirigió a él no se sorprendió.

-. ¿Quién fue?- susurro y los ojos los tenía levemente marcados con lagrimas. Se le apretó la garganta. Maldito vampiro.

-. Fenrice la tomo desprevenida. Llegamos al momento en que ella le estaba atacando- William le miro preocupado, luego miro a Fe y se acercó para ver su cuello, la cara de éste se crispo

-. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?- pregunto en un susurro- podríamos haber hecho algo por ella.

-. No se puede hacer nada, lo ha hecho él se sanara con el tiempo

-. Creí que... estaba segura dentro del colegio, la barrera...- susurro el joven licano, tomando la mano de su hija

-. Los llevamos al bosque estaban aprendiendo a utilizar sus armas sin varitas y en modo de sobre vivencia, el vampiro salió de la nada. Harry no lo sintió ni yo hasta que Fe lo atacó.

-. ¿Por qué el vampiro la perturba de esta manera?- pregunto dolido. Observó a su hija. William y él se observaron unos segundos algo retraídos al decirle la verdad. William negó, mucha información, y eso era algo que solo sabían, él, William y los alfas elegidos.

-. Solo para confundirle Remus- susurro William- solo es eso.

Él asintió. No, aun podía haber una esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, de que la vida de Fe en realidad no fuera como en los antiguos libros. Ella aun podía elegir.

(Harry) Había algo en su mano que le había molestado hacía varios minutos, trato de conectarse con ella pero parecía cerrada a su intrusión por lo que le dejó, no valía la pena gastar energía si Fe no quería hablar.

Se dirigía ahora a donde Anari para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre la llegada de Febrix. Con el temor pegándole ahora recordando que Wolfblood había dicho que la dejarían allá por los sucesos acontecidos en el bosque.

El colegio parecía cerrado en si mismo, todo el mundo andaba en su mundo de fantasías presurosos por arreglar sus trajes de disfraces, utilizando sus conocimientos en Transformaciones por lo que la profesora Mc. Gonagall estaba feliz de enseñarles en clases hechizos simples para mutar. Él aun mantenía en alto su noche de descanso y relajación, tenía todo el deseo de ir al baño de prefectos o a la sala de los Menesteres y pasar un agradable momento lejos de guerras, espadas, licántropos y vampiros. No era necesario ir con pareja, pero era el mejor momento para no estar solo en un baile, por lo que no ir y estar molestando a sus amigos era un punto a su favor. Y nadie hasta el momento le había quitado eso de la cabeza. Giro a la vuelta de un pasillo hasta que le vio.

Estaba acomodada contra la ventana, los cabellos negros y ondulados le caían por la cara sus ojos verdes fijo en el diario El Profeta en un pedazo de pergamino. Cuando lo sintió acercarse levanto su cabeza y sintió sin querer que se le pego la sonrisa a la cara.

-. ¿Qué hay Potter?- saludo Elen detrás de su bufanda, estaba levemente sonrojada por el frió

-. Hola- contesto y suspiro mientras se estiraba sin querer para observar el papel que tenía en manos y se decepciono un poco en que tuviera la imagen inmóvil de la familia del Ministro

-. ¿Te interesa la vida política?- sonrió sin dejar de ver el papel- a mi me parece que es de los más sub-humano que seres como ellos rijan el mundo mago

-. ¿Seres como ellos?- repitió para entender. Sintió un escalofrió al ver sus rostro con una sonrisa tan audaz como misteriosa.

-. Febreric es uno de los pocos Ministros que a logrado tanto movimiento antilicántropo, en especial con su gran ley de caza.- ¿Ella sabía que eran vampiros?¿Pero como? Se veían como simples humanos muy atractivos eso si, en la imagen

-. ¿Estas diciendo que son.. vampiros?- pregunto tratando de sonar impresionado. La chica sonrió aun observando el papel

-. Potter, me asombras- sonrió llevándose una mano teatral al pecho- ¿Te asombras de unos vampiritos? Creí que ya tenía experiencia con seres extraños, dementores, basiliscos, fénix, licántropos- se le erizaron las manos- el ex profesor Lupin era alguien muy querido para ti, ¿No? Porque te crispas

-. Lo siento, solo me ha asombrado vuestra información

-. ¿Te asombras de eso? Eres el chico más hablado del colegio y los diarios, ¿No creo que te asombres de eso, o si?- sonrió socarrón

-. No, para nada, ya me acostumbro al populus- la chica sonrió ante sus palabras- ¿Cómo haz sacado esas conclusiones?- la chica volvió su vista al diario

-. He visto al Ministro en persona con mis padres, tiene ese aire... subnormal, esos ojos no pueden ser humano a pesar de que aquí se ve muy normalito. Parece que brilla y atrae a toda la fémina de su sector. Algo muy entendible pues se cree que los vampiros son los seres mas... seductores del mundo mágico

Se le retorció el estomago recordando a Fenrice reclamar por la joven licana. Abrió la boca un tanto asqueado sacando esas imágenes de su cabeza, Elen sonrió por su mueca.

-. ¿A que se debe eso?- pregunto

-. No nada, solo he recordado algo... innecesario

-. Bien en todo caso por lo que he escuchado el director le tiene estrictamente prohibido a el Ministro poner un pie dentro del colegio- "como si pudiera" pensó recordando la barrera- así que no es necesario alterarse porque despertemos acompañados de un ser sediento de sangre en nuestra cama.

-. Ya lo creo- de repente sintió una curiosidad, y recordó aquella marcha a Hogsmeade donde vio a la chica con unos encapuchado- Hey, Elen- le llamo por su nombre esperando no molestarle, esta no hizo ni dijo nada- si no es mucha la pregunta. ¿En que trabajan tus padres?- a la chica se le estiro la frente pero luego sonrió complacida por la pregunta.

-. Son cazadores

Recordó las palabras de Ginny y Ron, cazadores de dragones, traficantes de sangre de seres mágicos hasta de hombres-lobo. Un escalofrió le surco por la espina, pero algo mas allá que aberración le inundo, mas que nada un sentimiento de autoprotección hacía él y la manada con Fe incluida. Necesitaba información.

-. ¿Cazadores?- pregunto tratando de parecer intrigado. Ella volvió a sonreír de manera más cordial que feliz- ¡wuau!, eso es excitante

-. Ahora están en casa, en Londres disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Estaban en Alemania muy complacidos por su trabajo pero tenia que descansar- no se quiso imaginar porque iban a estar tan complacidos

-. Ooo- mueca de asombro. "¡Maldición, bien en fin, nunca puede tener todo lo que quiere!"- wuau.- se quedo en silencio, la chica frunció el ceño extraña y luego levanto una ceja esperando a que continuara- Sé que es un cambio, pero me encantaría saber más sobre el ofició de tus padres, me es tentador

-. ¿Te gusta cazar?- pregunto con una sonrisita burlona. "No", pensó, "bueno.. sí, sí llevan capuchas y tatuajes en los brazos". Sonrió tratando de darle una aceptación no oficial, se inclino un poco y se sorprendió a si mismo pensándolo sin sufrir paros cardiacos

-. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween?- eso la tomo desprevenida. Pues sus ojos le vieron algo retardado en el entendimiento

-. ¿Todo esto ha sido solo una escenita?- pregunto algo retraída

-. No, se me ha ocurrido de pronto- sonrió sincero. Ella asintió complacida por su sinceridad

-. Esta bien, pero no esperes que vaya muy disfrazada, me haré pasar por un dementor- el sonrió

-. No te preocupes, me ha tomando tan imprevisto como a ti, yo iré de mago

-. Wuau! Vamos a causar furor

-. Ya lo creo, las vivas imágenes de la imaginación- ambos rieron.

Se despidieron en un mutuo acuerdo de no desparramar mucho la noticia. En fin... adiós día de descanso. Comenzó su trabajo de investigación.

(Febrix) Se quedo estirada en la cama, observando sus manos mutadas en garras. Ya eran o debían ser las 3 de la mañana y ella no se había movido de la cama. Tan solo le bajo la modorra fuerte y ante las quejas de su padre de que se levantara ella no lo hizo. Alguien golpe la puerta, y la única persona que civilizadamente corpórea como un humano podía hacerlo apareció por la puerta. Remus que estaba más allá recostado levanto su cara hacía Wolfblood.

-. ¿Me permites un segundo?- pregunto a su padre, este salió trotando.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto sin levantarse, dándole la espalda.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

-. Viva- contesto mordaz

-. No te enfades conmigo yo no sabía ni tenía idea de que podría pasar algo así

-. No te estoy culpando de nada- siguió sin moverse, media nerviosa por lo que le preguntaría. El sujeto bufó- ¿Me vas a dejar volver al colegio?

-. Si, al fin y al cabo necesitamos espacio para poder entrenar, y aquí tendrías más ojos encimas que nada- soltó un suspiro y se ovillo aun más- se que...

-. No sigas- susurro y la voz se le apagó- sí, mi otro yo no hubiera reaccionado estaría muerta o como sea que debería estar. Creía que se había ido, no me había molestado desde hacía tanto, pero ahora me salvo la vida

-. No es como ti tuvieras otra persona dentro de ti, Febrix- contesto.- ese otro yo, como tu bien le dices siempre esta contigo en armonía desde que por alguna razón se acoplo a ti. Es la misma que reaccionó el día en que Fenrice te mordió cuando le atacaste, cuando te dejo estabas tan nerviosa como asustada y no reaccionabas contigo misma, porque tienes un lado humano y ese lado humano va a sufrir perturbaciones humanas, tu otro yo solo pensara como licano que debe afrontar a un vampiro y debe mantenerse con vida a toda costa. A veces se volverá más sensible, por periodos de...- se quedo en silencio- bueno, algunas veces andará más...- sabía que estaba moviendo las manos como loco

-. ¿Pervertido?- pregunto en un susurro sabiendo que el color había subido a su rostro de manera alarmante

-. Algo así. Debes entender que tienes un lado tanto humano que bien es aquel que me pelea y que tiene miedos y se descontrola con facilidad, y tienes aquel lado licano que a veces me obedece porque sabe que tengo algo más de jerarquía, ese que tratara de mantenerte viva como sea y reaccionara rápido ante situaciones de peligro.

-. Entonces si es como si fuéramos dos personas en una

-. No, porque estas tan poco acostumbra a sentir el lado licano más allá que en las transformaciones que no sabes que al reaccionar así atacando y salvándote eres siempre tú. Tú quien reacciona de esas maneras solo que no te acostumbras a verte de esa forma. Tu lado licano es casi siempre cuando te aparecen las runas en la cara.

Si no estuviera lo suficientemente concentrada se hubiera perdido hace rato. Se giro hacía Wolfblood hecha un ovillo todavía.

-. ¿Sigues enojado?- pregunto moviendo el cuello. Se moría de ganas de saber para ponerse alerta nuevamente

-. No estaba enojado- contesto, ella le levanto una ceja incrédula- bueno sí, un poco, pero más que eso me sentía un tanto decepcionado.

-. ¿Ha?

-. Te intentas hacer tanto la fuerte Febrix que en cualquier momento vas a estallar, lamento haberte golpeado es solo de que dejaras a Harry solo me sacó de mis casillas sabiendo que el vampiro estaba al acecho. Pero me daba rabia y decepción verte tan feliz ocultando la herida cuando por dentro sientes que te mueres de vergüenza- ella abrió los ojos como platos y los bajo sintiendo lagrimas inundarle- tu padre ya vio la cicatriz cuando te trajo. Y esta tan asustado de perderte Febrix. El no te hará nada, me encantaría que confiaras en alguien, tal vez no en mi, ya sabes como me coloco pero es tu padre, tiene derecho saber que pasa contigo, quien te hace daño. Tiene el derecho a frustrarse con alguien, si es así con el vampiro que lo haga pero no dejes que eso- le tomo el cuello donde la cicatriz estaba tapada por el suave pelaje- que fue un accidente y una verdadera estupidez de nuestra parte te bajones y le haga sentir a él una miseria de licano- la caricia en su cuello le dio un escalofrió por la espina. Cerro los ojos y Wolfblood se levanto- si hay alguien el colegio, un alumno que no le importe que eres o no es necesario que lo sepa, pero que te aprecia como persona puedes y tienes el derecho de contarle lo que quieras, si hasta quieres lo puedes llevar a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no quiero que te hundas sola en tu secreto a sabiendas que Harry lo sepa, tal vez una chica. Entre chicas se entienden.

Ella pensó en Amy. Ella quería saber todo, ella tan solo sabía que debía pelear con Fenrice sin tener más idea de que la por medio de balbuceos había logrado sacarle el sábado y domingo. Wolfblood fue a la puerta.

-. Gracias- le susurro a su maestro- al fin parece que te estas comportando como un maestro

-. Hey! Que lo haga y que tu no me comprendas es otra cosa- sonrió- descansa.

Su padre entro a los minutos. Ella le hizo un huequito en la cama y el con un salto se poso arriba de esta. Paso sus manos por detrás de su cuello felpudo y cargo su cara en el hombro, este le lamió la oreja.

-. Hig!- se quejo y se separó secándose la oreja- baboso- sonrió, su padre le lamió la mejilla, ella no dijo nada- lamento habértelo ocultado- bajo su cabeza éste apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y gimió suavecito pero de una manera comprensible.- ¿Sabes?- pregunto acariciando el pelaje de la espalda de su padre- con un poco más de entrenamiento podré atacar a Fenrice sin que este se parta de la risa. Para él es solo un juego... nunca entiende nada... es un vampiro ególatra...

(Remus) Escucho a su hija en silencio, no es como si pudiera hablar mucho en todo caso, pero sentía que ese momento era un apoyó para ella y eso le agrado. Hablaba fluido y parecía con leves ataques de enojo y luego bajaba su voz cuando hablaba del vampiro, tan solo escucho porque algo en todo lo que ella decía y murmuraba sobre el vampiro, él recordaba como trataba de explicarle a Lily sus sentimientos hacía Sammantha, no quiso pensar en eso, pero bien entendía que el vampiro tenía más protagonismo en la vida de ella de lo que deseara.

(Harry) Era miércoles de mañana. No había clases, y Anari le había dicho que Fe llegaría por allí a las cinco. Estaba en la cama con una revista de quidditch en la mano mientras Sombras y el hada de Fe correteaban por la cama, la bajo para mirarles, la gatita se quedo quieta con una cara de las inocente mientras le quitaba las garras de encima al hada.

-. No te comas a Nahrir, Sombras, de seguro que Fe no se le hará gracias- el hada revoloteo alrededor de la gata apuntándole con una mano. Le parecía chistoso que cuando estaban con ella se hacía de migas y pan, y cuando no se hallaba Febrix, eran momentos para atacarse mutuamente, porque ya había visto al hada agarrar un lápiz muggle y picar a la gata cuando dormía.

Siguió viendo la revista en el momento en que entraba Ron, le hacía un ruidito y le lanzaba un pastelito de chocolate.

-. ¿Aun acostado?- pregunto pasando de lo obvio

-. Disfruto de mi día de descanso- contesto agarrando a Sombras que iba a atacar a una Nahrir que aceptaba un pedacito que le tendía Ron- además el baile no es hasta las siente- Ron le miro suspicaz hasta que abrió los ojos como platos

-. ¿Con quien vas?¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-. Con Elen, no hallé el momento- ayer estaba dando en la noche había reunido al equipo de quidditch para arreglar que los días, jueves y viernes los mataría entrenando

-. ¿Lansten?- pregunto- ¿Cuándo...?

-. Ayer

-. ¿Pero y tu disfraz? No lo vas a terminar

-. Ser un mago en el mundo muggle ya es un chiste Ron. No pienso hacer mucho para ello

-. Que aburrido eres, a mi Hermione me ayudo con el mío, esta genial, ¿No?- apunto a su cama donde el disfraz de caballero resplandecía, mas él sabía que era del Quijote de la Mancha explicándole que era un caballero un poco loco no iba a sacar mucho así que omitió su comentarios. Hermione iría de Dulcinea. Todo aquel que entendiera sus trajes se reiría de lo lindo.

-. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo van las preparaciones del salón?

-. Todo quedo listo ayer, a mi me enviaron al sector de la comida. Pero Hermione me comento que el salón quedo espectacular.

-. Aun no dices como se pusieron de acuerdo- el joven se puso rojo- vamos Ron, no me voy a reír

-. Fue un acuerdo mutuo, solo me acerque y ella ya me tenía planeado el disfraz, no fue necesario mucho ajetreó

-. Me estas ocultando algo y lo voy a descubrir, Ron Weasley- le soltó falsamente dolido mientras se ponía en pie para levantarse. Este otro sonrió.

(Fenrice) Se dejo caer en la silla gimiendo hacía dentro. Letra "K" Archivo #99.999. Z-... Al fin paso a la letra L, así iba salir más contrariado que otra cosa. La luna llena ya había pasado y aunque tenía los nervios de punta estaba tranquilo a esas horas no había dormido nada desde el domingo. Le quedaba tanto trabajo aun por delante. Se dejo caer en el mueble mientras recordaba con una sonrisa el sabor de la sangre de la licana en su boca, tenía tantas ganas de verle de nuevo. Como fuera, la deseba otra vez y esta vez más que nunca pero... ¡Maldita sea la barrera! Mmm... tenía que encontrar una manera de poder entrar en el colegio. Diablos...

Se quedo quieto de un momento a otro cuando una sonrisita perversa apareció en su perfecto rostro.

-. Algo bueno tenía que tener ser hijo del ministro...

(Febrix) Por situaciones fuera de su alcance o mas bien por su seguridad no le permitieron salir de la mansión de William por lo que aburrida más que nunca. Ya que tan poco le dejaron ir a ver a Emil se paso tirando papelitos por la ventana ya que gracias a William su padre tenía que apurar cierto trabajo y no tenía ganas de estar con su padre de forma humana cuando podía hablar luego de las declaraciones de la noche en que luego de media hora se dio cuenta que lo único que estaba hablando era como asesinar a Fenrice y más Fenrice y más _torturemos a _Fenrice y ya no quería pensar más en el vampiro ególatra. Suspiro aburrida.

Tan poco había podido ver a Damián ya que estaban todos los alfas metidos en la búsqueda de información de aquel sujeto X que había intentado matarle / no matarle porque ni siquiera sabia que sucedería si le chocaba un hechizo asesino. Por lo que sabía, Fenrice era el único que podría matarle. En fin... Por primera vez deseaba estar en el Colegio para hacer algo mejor... como molestar a Anari o... bueno cualquier cosa menos que estar estirada por la cama y no hizo nada más que convertir Oxigeno en Dióxido de carbono.

La Comarca se preparaba con pequeña festejos del día de Halloween ya me imaginaba esto muchos niños corriendo de allá para acá todos vestidos de licántropos. Sonrió. Sus días de Halloween se basaban en mucho chocolate, crema, chocolate, frutas y más chocolate y caramelos que hacían con sus padres y luego con su padre. Pero eso era algo que ya no podía hacer... suspiro. Esos eran bonitos días.

Dejad Cometarios... aunque, si que esta fome el capi...así que tened piedad y dejad un review!!

**Respuestas: **

**FrogizZ:**** Jajajaja, es que soy mala de corazón por eso la dejo hasta ahí jajaja. Bueno lo siento pero aquí esta... algo fome pero así es como van a empezar haber problemas en la Comarca y donde nuestro lindo lobito Moony se coloca más activo, porque a pesar suyo (XD) es Merodeador de corazón. No te preocupes que tendremos celos para harto con Fenrice incluido y Damián en la bolsa jajaja. Y sí, Anari le dijo a Remus que invitara a Sam, y porque lamentablemente el lobito ya había elegido a su pareja y la vampira le daba alas para que se pusiera en movimiento jajaja, pues claro como Anari es mediovampira podría haber algo, pero no. Mi lobito es único para Sam y para mi, y para ti y para millones de personas más XD. Jajaj y Wolfie Wolfblood (yo no puedo pronunciar su nombre y le digo Wolfie) es malito pero ya vez que si se preocupa por ella, sobre su cita con Tonks, ya Fe le va a decir en unos días durante cierto evento que sale en el capitulo que viene. Pero como no quiero dejar a la... joven... (porque lamentable aunque me irrito en el séptimo libro, igual le aprecio)... va a tener su cita y Wolfie va a sacar su lado seductor de "estoy viejo, no lo aparento pero soy sexy" jajaja. Que más mmm... sobre tu petición de Harry y Febrix no lo voy a poder cumplir porque al fin me entro la vena de con quien le puedo hacer una cita y como va a influir en Febrix... bueno. Jajaja, súper larga mi respuesta. Cuídate.**

**Ivonne910: ****No, aquí, Tonks y Remus no están juntos, Remus solo tuvo una pareja y esa fue Sam, pero Tonks si es amiga de Remus y solo hay amistad, pero esta si tendrá su cita con Wolfblood no como William XD jajaja. Eso, gracias por leer. Cuídate. **

**Hitomi****: QUE NO LE GUSTA! Y arrocito se va a comer a Febrix jajaja para no decir otra cosa... y sí, arrocito siempre celoso, es que estaaaannn rico jajaja que nos lo comemos en la comida. Jajaja, yo me lo comí con ganas el otro día... (Que suena feo XD) jajajaja. Bueno.. es fome el capi, pero se hace lo que se puede. Cuídate, nos vemos el lunes. **

**Enitnatsnoc****: (Me costo escribir tu nombre) Bueno, en primer lugar te quiero agradecer, de verdad agradecer por tu comentario, no sabes como me ayuda y como así me dan ganas de escribir. Muchas gracias por tu pequeña aclaración ortográfica, sé que tengo una pésima ortografía y redacción pero le coloco todo mi empeño para que sea entendible, nunca fui buena en ninguna de estas dos y empecé a escribir mas patético aun, así que esta todo de mi en ello, además, me agrada que me lo digan de buena forma porque ya me lo han tirado en la cara no muy... bonito, por decirlo de alguna forma. Por eso otra vez gracias. Sobre lo de escribir la historia no vinculada a Harry Potter tan bien lo pensé, pero ya llevó escrita trescientas hojas y cuando lo termine talvez, lo pensaré. La pareja de Harry por lo menos ahora empecé con Elen porque me parece que la puedo vincular rápido con mis ideas, y si, Amy ya esta ocupada. Personaje nuevo... tengo y me lo tengo que grabar con hierro al fuego vivo a empezar a colocare a Neville, Luna, Ginny, los gemelos y los de la Orden porque se me van y no los pesco por bastante tiempo, pero ya cuando los jóvenes Harry/Febrix se coloquen mas "Guerreros", por así decirlo, van a tener como tu bien dices: pito que tocar en esta truculenta historia. Bueno, creo que me pase un poquito, no sabes como te agradezco de mi pedacito de corazón sano tu comentarios, en serio. Hantalë (Gracias) por pasarte por aquí. Adiós y cuídate. Y... cualquiera acotación ortográfica me ayudara un montón, no todo, pero de poquitito uno aprende. Adiós. **

**Wolfblood: Wolfie!!**

**Fenrice: Arrocito!! Jajaj **

**Yo querer un Remus de lobito felpudo!!**


	34. Fiesta de Halloween

Me mando un tiro por idiota y más idiota ahh

**Me mando un tiro por idiota y más idiota ahh!! Es que... bueno, No es Alicia la que esta en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora, si no, Katie Bell. No me mateéis, me acabo de dar cuenta. Ahhh!!**

**No me inspire mucho, lo que tenía... paso un error de calculo o si no hubiera estado mejor. **

**Capitulo 34: "Fiesta de Halloween"**

(Anari) Observaba el camino con aburrimiento. Ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde, caía una pequeña llovizna y estaba parada en la entrada del Colegio esperando que llegaran los dos lobos. Una pequeña comitiva estaba entre los árboles sentados y sin sacarle la mirada de encima, esperando a su maestro.

Había ido a buscar a Febrix por si se le aparecía cierto hermano suyo que bien le gustaría molestarle un rato. Fenrice, realmente no le entendía, ¿Qué pretendía que hacía? En un primer lugar, cuando le había molestado que Fe tenía una pareja éste se había colocado lívido de horror, ¿Pero que no entendía? De seguro le fundieron algún fusible, porque no podía ser tan... idiota. Febrix era una licana... un lobo, alguien con el gen licántropo. Él un vampiro, una sanguijuela, un ser que odiaba a los licanos. Bueno, no podía hablar así tan poco, su mejor amigo era un licano y bien sabía que había hecho muchas cosas por él y él por ella. Suspiro. Debería existir un libro sobre los mitad's de los seres oscuros. Así Febrix se entendería a ella misma y ella por otro lado entendería a su hermano y porque no así misma. Ahhhh! Maldita sea... odiaba ser la mitad de algo. Aunque tenía sus ventajas, como lo eran poder salir de día o tener un autocontrol más apropiado y hasta poder hacer magia. Esta bien, NO odiaba ser mitad vampira. Odiaba que no hubiera tantos como ellos.

Un luz y dos personajes le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Febrix le miro pero no hubo gesto de los típicos asqueadas. Los lobos se acercaron rápidos. Ella les hizo cariño a todos, llevaba una pequeña bolsita en una mano donde llevaba chocolate. Wolfblood solo le miro.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto al maestro de esta, enfuruñada por su mirada.

-. Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? Háblale al Director para que hoy en la noche vaya a la Casa de los Gritos- le dijo, ella bufó levantando una mano para que callara.

-. Ya, ya, yo le digo. Vamos Febrix, no me quiero seguir mojando.

-. ¡Fe!- le llamo Wolfblood cuando esta se levantó. ¿Qué acaso este no entiende que no se quiere seguir mojando?

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto.

-. Hoy no vengas a entrenar.

-. ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- pregunto. Ella sonrió Fe no tenía idea que hoy había Fiesta en el colegio, Wolfblood lo sabía y esa sonrisita socarrona le agrado. Hacerle la vida compleja a la licana era algo tan divertido.

-. Tú solo disfruta de la noche libre- y se marcho con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro. La licana le miro extrañada

-. Cada vez me da más miedo.

-. Venga vamos, te estoy esperando hacía media hora.

-. ¿Y quien te lo pidió?

-. ¿Quieres que te aparezca mi hermano de pronto?- pregunto dándole un golpe bajo

-. A ya... entendí- suspiro entendiendo.- a todo esto, mi padre te manda saludo.- y le tendió algo que saco dentro de una bolsita. Un pedazo de chocolate tapado en una tela azul.- y un feliz Halloween- lo tomó algo desconcertada. Hacía tiempo que no comía del chocolate que Remus hacía.

(Febrix) Como lo espero la escuela estaba llena de decoraciones Hallowinenses **(jajajaj, lo siento es lo único que se me ocurrió) **los prefectos se habían tomado su tiempo para decorar las armaduras y los pasillos con lúgubres calabazas que movían las bocas. Las velas y todo el repertorio.

Camino observando que habían pocos alumnos por los pasillos, y algunos gritaban de un lado a otro como si se hubiera desatado alguna epidemia. Al pasar por el lado del Comedor, observó que estaba cerrado y que había un letrero que decía "Las puerta se abrirán a las 6:45", extraño ya que siempre estaban abiertas al publico. Siguió subiendo las escaleras cada vez más perdida. Los cuadros hablaban de disfraces repetidos, bebidas escondidas. Y miles de cosas más que no entendía nada. Llegó al pasillo de la torre, cuando vio una silueta cargada en la pared, era Josh. Sonrió mientras se acercaba y este sonreía más que nunca.

-. ¡Haz llegado!- soltó- bueno eso es obvio.

-. Hola Josh, oye, lamento no haber ido a practicar el viernes, ni el sábado, domingo, lunes, martes... bueno lo siento por eso.

-. No te perdono- dijo serio. Ella le miro algo retraída y luego este sonrió- solo con una condición

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto mirándole raro.

-. Amy me dijo que no tenías pareja- le miro más que sorprendida entre el ataque y los nervios. De carrerilla, en imágenes apareció, Fenrice, Damián, vampiros, licanos... Ahhh!

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto para tratar de aclararse. Con el corazón saltando como un poseso

-. Que no tenías pareja para el baile

-. ¿Qué?-... perdida... completamente perdida...

-. O sea si tienes

-. ¿Qué?-. lalalalaaallalaaaa...

-. Deja de decir ¿Qué?, ¿Tienes pareja o no?¿O piensas ir sola?

-. Josh, detente- le pidió levantando las manos para que se callara- ¿Ir sola donde?

-. O...- se llevó una mano a la barbilla- ¿No sabes que hay un baile de disfraces hoy?

Su mente vago en el mundo paralelo hasta que le miro más perdida aún

-. ¿Baile? Ya...- dijo suavemente mientras los engranajes comenzaban a funcionar. Pareja. Baile. Disfraces. Pareja para el baile de disfraces.

-. Si- susurro para que le entendiera- baile de disfraces, Halloween... Por el amor a Merlín habían pancartas del porte de elefantes.

-. Josh- comenzó suavemente mientras las manos le temblaron ante el estado de pánico que estaba recibiendo repentinamente- no he estado desde el domingo aquí en el colegio, entenderás que me he perdido de bastante cosas...

-. Sí, tienes razón, y Yo como me he mantenido alejado de las proposiciones espero que me dejes ir contigo, ¿Vale?- ¿Ir donde?

-. ¿Baile?

-. No empieces otra vez- susurro dando vuelta los ojos- vamos, no me dejes ir solito ¿Sí?- pregunto colocando esos ojos de borrego. Se mordió el labio. No quería, por el amor a Merlín, no tenía ganas de esto ahora.

-. No se, acabo de llegar y estoy cansada

-. No es necesario que bailes, No quiero ir solo- otra vez hizo eso de los ojitos cristalinos. Se llevó una mano a la cara

-. Tu dijiste que te mantuviste alejado de las proposiciones NO es mi culpa

-. Pero yo quiero ir contigo

-. ¿Y eso porque?

-. Porque eres mi amiga- contesto sonriendo otra vez- ¿Si? Mira si quieres nos camuflamos en una esquina y no hacemos nada

-. Ni siquiera tengo un vestido o disfraz...- pero si quieres pienso en como matar a Fenrice y me convertiré en un ser legendario con los ojos rojos y muchas marcas por la cara, de seguro ganare el concurso de popularidad.

-. Yo me ocupo de eso, entonces es un ¿Sí?- le tomo la mano con la que se cubría la cara y esos mismo ojos

-. ¿Qué acaso escribió un libro para colocar caras?- pregunto recordando a Sirius

-. ¿Quién?- perdido de adonde había saltado el tema ahora

-. Nada, nada- suspiro- ¿Y que vestido o traje tienes?- la cara de éste se ilumino.

Sacó de la túnica azul una cosa pequeñita y luego la varita, pronuncio el hechizo y en sus manos quedo un lindo vestido, verde petróleo, con mangas, un pequeño escote y varios a lo estilo gótico. Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y sabía que dejo de respirar cuando capto de que quería ir vestido. Josh comenzó a hablar con cara de tener en sus manos una obra maestra.

-. ¿Te gusta? Es fenomenal, ¿No? Lo encontré algo exuberante para ti, pero luego unas amigas me dijeron que era perfecto, pues le creí. ¿Te gusta o no?

-. Vam...vam...

-. Vampiro, ¿Si? No te gusta.- miro el traje como si no hubiera nada más perfecto- y tiene cuello- capto que una parte del cuello era más levantado lo que le permitirá esconder la cicatriz.

Sinceramente pensó en Fenrice con un ataque al corazón si la veía vestida así. Josh le miraba expectante. Gimió hacía adentro. Lo dudo, en serio que lo dudo demasiado y en ese instante le bajo la vena asesina con cierta persona que se hacía llamar su amiga y que no le comentó NADA de esto.

-. O vamos- susurro.

-. Esta bien.

-. Gracias Fe, en serio, eres la mejor- le dejo el vestido en un brazo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho corriendo seguramente por si se arrepentía- te paso a buscar a las 7...- desapareció.

(Harry) Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Hermione intentaba vanamente de darle a entender que podrían hacerle algo con su "fome" disfraz. Cuando la puerta se abrió y de allí apareció una Febrix que lo que menos era venir cansada. Porque se giro hecho una furia a una Amy que se estaba parando para darle un abrazo de oso.

-. Tú- apunto a la joven que se quedo tiesa en su lugar. Él observó el traje que llevaba en una mano, intrigado

-. ¿Qué...

-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre el estúpido baile, el estúpido disfraz y este estúpido día de pacotilla?.

-. Febrix yo...

Pero a la diferencia de lo malhumorada que estaba la licana, él no lo aguanto y se largó a reír de lo lindo. Febrix le miro enojada

-. ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto enojada

-. ¿Te tomaron desprevenida, no?¿Quién ha sido?

-. Josh- contesto y Amy volvió a levantarse y dar saltito

-. ¿En serio? Pero mira que es tierno, y eso que lo vi con varias chicas dando vueltas por su alrededor ¿Y te estaba esperando hasta la ultima hora? Eso es Fe. ¿Qué te ha dado?- allí la chica se puso pálida. Y escondió el traje- O vamos no seas mala- comenzó a dar vueltas mientras esta intentaba no mostrarle bien lo que llevaba.

-. Todavía estoy enojada Amy!- reclamo mientras daba vueltas para que esta no lo pescara- podría haber llegado mañana y haberle salteado toda esta estupideces- en ese momento la joven recordó que era bruja, saco la varita y con un simple hechizo Accio, el vestido salió a sus manos- no... Amy

Él lo vio y no lo creyó. Era un traje hermoso, en realidad lo era bastante, pero lo entendió y capto porque Febrix estaba entre el pálido de desmayo y la combinación de la vergüenza perpetua, ya que iba por completo con la vida de ambos. De vampiro. Ella le miro pero su rostro estaba entre las sombras a su pesar, él le sonrió era normal, en si, es solo una fiesta.

-. ¡Pero si esta divino!- chilló Amy. Hermione se acercó, y le envió una mirada al captarlo.

-. Esta muy bonito Fe, te veras linda en eso

-. Estoy pensando en imperiorisar a alguien para que vaya con él.

-. Hay! No seas mala- sonrió Amy- yo voy con ese que esta allí y no le crujió nada más que ir de los guerreros del universo o algo así

-. LA GUERRA DE LAS GALAXIAS y es...- grito Taylor.

-. Si eso- le cortó el discurso.

-. ¿Por qué a mi?- pregunto y se revolvió los cabellos- no tuve los mejores días de mi vida y llegó con esto.

Él le miro preocupado. Pero la mirada de reojo que le mando le aviso que después le avisaría o que no se metiera, una de dos. ¿Qué abría pasado? Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-. No te quejes- le soltó Amy- ven vamos. Estas ahora más viva que muerta y quiero que me cuentes como te fue en el doctor.

Se la llevó volando de allí.

(Febrix) ESTO ERA IMPOSIBLE... se veía... se veía.

-. Vampira- contesto Amy- para la ironía, se te ve bonito Fe, deberías mostrar más las piernas.- levantando un poco la falda media repolluda.

-. Que ni se te ocurra- susurro mordaz, esta se rió mientras se hacía unos cachitos siguiendo las imagines que Taylor le había mostrado.

De allí salió del baño Elen. Se miraron, ella iba con una sabana negra y ella sonrió como si riera de un chiste interno.

-. Lindo- comento

-. Podría decir lo mismo, pero aun no entiendo- contesto

-. Le dije a Potter que no me iba a cabezonear con el traje- 3...2...1

-. ¿Vas con Potter?- pregunto observando a la chica que se arreglaba el pelo

-. Me lo ha pedido ayer.- ella abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo- ¿Celosa?- pregunto. Ella tuvo que retener la carcajada que subió por su garganta y sonó como un aullido ahogado

-. Para nada- sonrió.

-. Elen...- se quejó Amy- ¿Me ayudas con esto? No entiendo...- le mostró la foto.

Ella sonrió mientras seguía observándose en el traje. Esto era tan incomodo. Era un licano ¡Por el amor a los licanos!, se estaba vistiendo como una vampira, de seguro que esto se le hará mucha gracias a Anari y si se entera Wolfblood la zamarreara hasta que el mundo se vuelva patas arriba.

Suspiro mientras de repente era agarrada por una Amy y unos cachos hacía al lado y le apuntaba a la cara en el momento en que sintió un suave golpe que le hizo toser como idiota.

-. Cof-cof Amy!- reclamo mientras esta sonreía y le hacía girarse para quedar observando el espejo.

Sus labios estaban pintando de un rojo brillante, su piel pálida por la luna llena estaba blanca como la de muerto. Los ojos pintados de negros con gatas hacía los lados. El cabello suelto y las orejas con aros de cruz. Casi dio un saltó hacía atrás.

-. ¡Amy!- reclamo tratando de quitárselo

-. Lo siento, Fe- se disculpo en un gemido de risa- es duradero hasta 10 horas. A la buena no te pondrías maquillaje

-. NO, porque quedaría como esto. Bien quieres a lo bueno a lo malo, de seguro a Tay no le importe que estés imperiorizada

-. Vamos Fe, tómatelo con calma. Eres joven, di-vi-er-te-te...

Salió de la sala con una Elen riendo por lo bajo. Ya eran las 7...

7.05... 7.10... se estaba haciendo tira las palmas. Sacó la cabeza por la escalera.

-. ¡FEBRIX!- grito Amy- Si no bajas voy por ti. Josh te esta esperando y se ve... wuau! ¿Qué? No me mires así Taylor, es la verdad se ve... sexy y lindo. No tu que llevas eso y no te veo la cara

-. Yo ser...- la voz de esta estaba atrapada en un tipo de caja porque al aparecer le costaba respirar.

Bien. Tomo un pedazo de tela y se lo paso por la cara. Bajo hecho un bólido tratando de no caerse con la falda. Cuando bajo estaban... todos. Maldita sea todos ellos!. Taylor iba de Dark Vander, Amy de esa con los cachitos, Lea o como se llame. Andrus iba de Frankestein y Ginny de la esposa de este con los pelos parados y todos. Hermione como Dulcinea y Ron detrás al parecer de Don Quijote de la Mancha, Potter era el más normal y lo odio por eso. Solo iba con su traje normal de mago muggle y una varita con punta blanca con una sombrero de mentira. Elen con maquillaje parecía... un cadáver, su traje era de... ¿Dementor?.

-. Desbordan imaginación- le dijo a los dos en un gruñido mientras estos se reían, cuando iban a hablar.

Levanto un dedo y se lo paso por el cuello, para que supieran a que se metían si comentaban algo. Salía lo más rápido de la sala donde al ver a Josh. Se quedo como tonta...realmente... se quedo como tonta mirándole.

Llevaba una larga capa negra, con una camisa gris debajo de esta. Los pantalones de tela con unas botas de cuero. La mangas iban con un toque Victoriano junto con el cuello y la cara pálida, unos ojos medio violáceos y marcados en negro que los remarcaba más. El cabello negro desparramado hacía todos lados cayendo con galantería. No estaba usando lentes. Le sonrió al verle.

-. Lo siento- susurro por el retraso. Este levanto una mano y le quito el pedazo de tela que había agarrado para taparse la cara. Al verle sonrió y mostró los dientes falsos. Que ella gracias a Merlín no esta ocupando

-. Perfecto. ¿Viste que no era TAN malo?- pregunto tendiéndole un brazo para que se agarrara.

-. Josh Nival... esto esta fuera de las cosas que he llegado a ser en toda mi vida. Marchémonos antes de que salgan...- la puerta se abrió- vamos- casi lo arrastro por el pasillo. Cuando ya no escucho las risas de los demás se giro al chico- ¿Cómo llegaste a la torre?

-. A pues, seguí a Amy

-. ¿Hace cuanto estabas esperando?

-. No mucho...

Se callo en el momento en que veía pasar todos los seres del zoológico mágico y muggle. Caballeros, chicas victorianas, algunas... cosas. Y de todo un poco. De dentro del Gran Comedor se escuchaba una música que bien era bailable, ella se retorció un poco. Agggg! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería estar durmiendo o... cualquier cosa.

-. No es tan malo- le sonrió Josh al ver su gesto de horror

-. Mañana te vas a arrepentir por eso, vamos a empezar con un patronus- le contesto mordaz. Este le miro algo pálido, o sea un poquito más debajo de lo que se haya echado, pero luego sonrió

-. Venga ya! Relájate, dime: ¿Cómo te fue en el doctor? Allí fuiste ¿No? Por eso de la magia

-. O sí!- asintió- pues bien y que debo ir a hacer algunos chequeos

-. Ooo...

(Harry) Al entrar en el Gran Salón era todos fuera de lo normal. Murciélagos caían en picada convirtiéndose en efectos de humo sobre las cabeza de los alumnos. Las calabazas se reían estruendosamente en el piso y si uno se acercaba demasiado podía resultar mordido. Había unas mesas llena de chocolates y pasteles, zumos y que aparecían de la nada cuando se acababa alguna de las bandejas. Como lo sospecho Febrix estaba hacía un lado pero a pesar de las pocas luces que cambiaban de color estaba roja y muy furiosa observaba al otro lado del salón donde para su sorpresa vio a una Anari dada vuelta con una mano en el estomago y otra en la pared con lo que parecía un ataque se risa en toda su plenitud. Que irónico, los seres más odiados por ellos y ella se viste de ese modo... ya entendía porque Anari aun no podía calmarse.

Sonrió y llevó a Elen a una mesa en la esquina donde los demás tan bien se estaban acomodando.

-. ¿Viste Potter? Matamos con nuestros disfraces- se rió mientras con galantería de no se sabe donde le corrió una silla, esta con su traje de dementor cabeceo y se sentó riendo.

-. Solo hazme un favor

-. ¿Si?

-. Ya me tiene harto que me llamen por mi apellido, ¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre?- pregunto. Ya Febrix era un caso perdido, pero que ella no lo fuera ¿O sí?

-. Claro Harry

-. ¡Hey!- le llamó Ron sentándose al otro lado con una Hermione más feliz de lo que recordaba- es un milagro encontrar chocolate sin que Febrix se los este comiendo- sonrió y miro a la licana que ya parecía más tranquila y seguía conversando con el joven. Volvió su mirada a Anari y esta igual se había calmado más el Director no estaba.

Sintió algunas miradas a su alrededor, y percibió algunas miradas de jóvenes muy incrustadas en ellos dos. Pero dejó de mirarles para entablar conversación con Elen y sus amigos.

(Wolfblood) Estaba sentado en la cama esperando aburrido a que llegara el Director. Ascar estaba más allá aburrido como el solo. Y para ser sincero observó a Neil con su cabeza gacha algo atolondrada con un Orión caminando de un lado para otro. Extraño comportamiento en sus lobos.

-. ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- le pregunto a Neil. La loba pareció con un leve tic, pero no le miro. Orión se detuvo y Ascar levanto las orejas.

-. ¡O!- soltó Ascar y en su voz noto cierta pesadez- ¿Acaso no se lo han dicho al amo?- pregunto y luego gruñendo miro hacía otro lado.

-. ¿Qué pasa?¿Paso algo cuando estuve fuera?

-. No, no nada- contesto Orión gruñéndole a Ascar

-. ¿Neil?- pregunto a la loba- ¿Qué pasa?

-. Yo... esto- ¿estaba titubeando?- estoy preñada...

Se atraganto con su propia saliva, y levanto las manos para poder respirara bien. Miro a la loba que si se ruborizaba lo estaba haciendo. Miro a Ascar, por lo que sabía o intuí recordaba que Ascar con Finë la loba eufórica de Damián ¿Entonces? Miró a Orión quien no se veían para nada atontado, más de hecho... ¿Parecía... feliz?

-. Creo haber informado que no quería nada de situaciones pervertidas dentro de esta misión

-. Si, lo siento señor- susurro la loba y bajo las orejas- yo... lo siento

-. Lo siento Neil, pero no te puedo tener aquí con el peligro, tendrás que marcharte a la Comarca

-. ¿Qué?- preguntaron Orión y la loba- no maestro, por favor, no me quiero ir- susurro la loba caminando agachada aún- por favor

-. No Neil- le negó- mañana te despides de Febrix y te vas a la Comarca

-. Señor- comenzó Orión- yo creo...

-. Nada de creo Orión, si tu eres el padre le iras en un tiempo, pero no quiero nada de esto acá- el lobo bajo las orejas- Neil ve a descansar, Orión releva el puesto del norte. Ascar tú quédate

Los lobos se marcharon con las orejas gachas. ¡Perfecto! Ahora, la única que le hacía entrar con cordura con Febrix estaba preñada. Esta misma no iba a estar nada contenta con la decisión. A los minutos después apareció Albus Dumblendore con una sonrisa algo cansada. Él se levanto y le cedío la cama quien acepto gustoso.

-. Buenas noche, Wolfblood

-. Buenos noches, lamento no haber ido yo a su castillo pero me he enterado de los sucesos de hoy.

-. No importa, no importa. Esta todo en calma por allá.

-. Me alegro

-. ¿Y bien? A que me debo este honor- él sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el piano

-. Bien. Hace unos días Febrix llegó a mi diciéndome que deseaban tener una leve conexión con nuestra Comarca y que deseaban tener un poco más de participación en nuestra información. ¿Es eso cuerdo?

-. Si, muy cuerdo- contesto el director- tanto ustedes como nosotros deseamos apoyar tanto a Febrix como Harry para que estén bien y sea seguro para ellos.

-. Quiero dejar algo bien en claro, eso si. Harry es tan importante para ustedes como para nosotros. Si le hacen daño a Harry eso repercudiría en Febrix y nuestra raza quedaría en la devastación. Nadie más que Fenrice le puede hacer gran daño corporal a Febrix y por lo que nos ha dado a entender no tiene tal deseo hasta que comience por completo la guerra- dijo eso con algo de aspereza. ¡Maldito vampiro de cuarta!. El director cabeceo sus ojos se apagaron un poco.

-. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo bien. Por eso he permitido que ellos dos puedan tener sus respectivos entrenamientos. Sin Anari, veo algo difícil encontrar alguien que le enseñe espada y hechizos a la vez

-. Tiene usted razón. Bien a lo que iba todo esto. Febrix y Harry tendrán y poseerán todo el derecho de presentarse en sus reuniones para hacernos saber a nosotros todo. No queremos omisiones ni nada. Ellos son los más involucrados en esto- observó como unas leves arrugas en el rostro de Albus se notaron más, pero calló- Y nosotros le daremos información reservada a Febrix para que durante sus reuniones ella puede contarles.

-. Eso es algo injusto ¿No?

-. No es injusto. Ustedes señor, luchan por su libertad por así decirlo... nosotros luchamos por nuestra raza, y nuestras vidas. Hay secretos y marchas que solo nosotros estamos moviendo y no permitiremos que, sin ánimos de ofender, humanos que no son la lealtad en persona se entrometan. Con el tiempo y la seguridad, daremos la entrada a alguno de ustedes a la Comarca cuando todo se ponga más difícil.

El hombre asintió algo apesadumbrado y se levanto.

-. Esta bien, es completamente aceptable ya que como Orden hemos pasado ahora a un segundo plano

-. Exacto.- sonrió él sin tratar de ser pesado- pero en todo caso están conectados.

-. Me alegro que pienses eso- le estrecho la mano.

-. Confiamos en usted en lo que sea transporte para aquella reuniones.

-. Lo será...

(Febrix) Después del enojo que le había dado Anari cuando se había matado de la risa, en realidad lo estaba pasando bien. Josh le contaba las anécdotas de sus amigos al invitar a otros amigos y todos los líos que se habían armado. Hace más o menos, unas dos horas.. mejor dicho desde que había llegado sentía la mirada desde lejos que le quemaba su presencia como si fuera alguien con una enfermedad contagiosa. No había captado la mirada pero se le estaba haciendo algo molesta. De repente la pregunta salió como si no viniera de ella.

-. ¿Por qué haz querido venir conmigo?... en serio- pregunto y le miro. La sonrisa algo penosa le hizo caer

-. No quiero que te molestes ni nada. Te encuentro una chica de lo más interesante y me la paso excelente contigo... pero es...- se sonrojo- para... yo esto...

-. ¿Sacarle celos a alguien?- pregunto tranquila, no le molestaba ni un poco. El cuello le crujió cuando lo levanto hacía ella- o sea que la mirada que siento que me destripa viva es de ella

-. Si bueno. No sabía que era tan... asesina con la mirada- sonrió sin querer al escuchar eso

-. ¿Y porque no la haz invitado?- pregunto buscando con más ganas alguna mirada asesina por allí o por acá.

-. En realidad se ha puesto tonta- se revolvió el cabello- cree que estoy teniendo citas escondidas y se pasa mil escenas inexistentes

-. Espera...-procesando...- ¿De mi?

-. Pues claro! Contigo me paso casi todas las tardes

-. ¿Y no le haz dicho que tenemos clases de defensa? Creí que tus amigos los sabían

-. Sí amigos, NO amigas

-. ¿Eres tonto o que?

-. Pues me lo estoy creyendo- sonrió con verguenza

-. Pues créetelo, tonto.- le sonrió- ¿Y donde esta?

-. Esta en la esquina cerca de los profesores viste como nefertiti

-. ¡oo!- soltó al verle en el momento en que cambiaba su rostro hacía otro lado. Era una joven, de largo cabello castaño claro y liso. Bonito cuerpo y todo pero su cara bajo el maquillaje no era muy perceptible.- ella es la que me esta matando con la mirada. Pero... ¿Ha venido sola?

-. Al parecer- susurro conmocionado.

-. ¿Y que haces aquí?

-. ¿Qué hago aquí que?- pregunto enredado

-. Dios- levanto los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí hablando conmigo, si tienes un tic en la pierna de querer ir a bailar hacía rato?

-. Yo... esto

-. No voy a bailar. Además- le mira- estoy cansada, en serio. Ve y pásala bien. No hagas eso del chico que no puede ser débil en algo. Dile que solo te ayudo en Defensa...- éste se revolvió las manos y miro sus dedos aún más avergonzado.

-. ¿Sabias que eres la mejor?

-. Me lo estoy creyendo- susurro sonriendo

-. Pues créetelo- le dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre lo hacía y se fue más rápido de lo que creían.

¡Bien Febrix! Antes de morir ya sabes que ayudaste de Celestina! Te falta saltar de un edificio, escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y tener un hijo... bueno eso ultimo será omitido de la lista.

Se relajo en la silla mientras buscaba a la pareja más imaginativa de las ultimas décadas. Harry y Elen quienes reían y se la estaba pasando genial con su pareja. Sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y daba marcha a la salida. Un flash la dejo media ciega, ya que había salido de pronto. Más cuando se volvió a acostumbrar a su alrededor, vio una pequeña cosa pequeña rubia correr por las parejas y perderse por los bailarines. ¿Qué fue eso?, se pregunto en el momento en que lograba levantarse. ¿Una foto?¿Para que diantre le habían sacado una foto?.. Ni ganas tenía para ver que había sido eso, así que por mucho hacer el ridículo por hoy, se marcho

(Harry) Observaba la sala cuando se percato que Febriz se estaba marchando, esta solo le hizo un mohín de cansancio y se perdió rápido, siguió observando la sala cuando vio a cierto rubio vestidos de caballero del siglo pasada, muy bien presentado, pasarle unas monedas a un pequeño niño rubio que le entregó un papel. Sin dejar que eso le afectara demasiado siguió observando para ver como Luna Lovegood se acercaba a ellos con una Neville vestido de investigador privado y Luna de extraña condesa-astronauta, no hizo comentario cuando Ron le tendió un vaso de un liquido verdoso, y

-. Cuando no nos estén mirando tómatelo de una- susurro mientras observó que las chicas hablaban entre ellas recibiendo a una Luna y su explicación del traje- ahora

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ambos estaban corriendo en dirección a la mesa de comidas y bebían los zumos como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Tomándose unos dos litros y jadeando, escucharon las risas histéricas de dos compañeros suyos que bebían de esto y la risilla de Neville quien vestía de un extraño investigador Wattson tan bien con una copa en mano. En ese momento sintió el mareo. Las chicas estaban más atrás y conversaban entre ellas. Ni Elen ni Hermione se habían dado cuenta de su pequeña corrida monumental.

-. ¿No ha sido tan malo?¿Cierto?- pregunto Andrus sonriendo.

-. ¿Qué diablos era?- pregunto con el leve tintineo de su garganta semidestruida.

-. Licor de menta húngaro importado- la voz detrás del casco hablo. Taylor sacó su "ropa" este.- me lo ha enviado un tío. - ¿Quieren más?- pregunto camuflándose entre los cinco. Ron le quito su copa y de allí se sirvieron otro poco. Neville tomaba de poquito y se había puesto rojo a los segundos del segundo trago.

Esta vez no se lo tomaron todo de una vez pero a cada sorbo el mundo le daba vuelta a los cuatro. Cuando Amy llegó y se le tiro del brazo a Taylor para salir a bailar, pareció el momento ideal para que todos lo hiciera.

Miró preocupado a Elen, porque el mejor bailarín del mundo no era.

-. Esto yo...

-. Vamos Potter, no seas aguafiestas.- sonrió bajo la capucha y él solo atino a asentir mientras era llevado detrás de sus amigos.

Una noche tranquila de jóvenes. Una noche que disfruto más de lo que creía, hacía mucho no había tenido día tan placentero con sus amigos, solo faltaba una, pero no podía pedirle higos al peral.

**Respuestas...**

**FroggizZ: Pues no te voy a mentir, y sí, tu suposición salió acertada, así que imagínate la que va a quedar cuando Febrix vea a los padre y si esta con Harry UJU.. va a quedar la crema. JUJU... ya. Sobre Remus, obvio que va a empezar a tomar más rol en esto, es que mi mente se va para otro lado así que ando volando. Perdón por dejar a Fenrice tan abandonadito, pero ya vas a ver el capitulo que viene, ya va a empezar a meter sus manos, pues hay un capitulo dedicado solo para él llamado "Celos" ya lo estoy escribiendo y me encanta como va. Estoy algo apuradita así que me voy... capitulo fome, pero son de esos que luego ayudan a aclarar cosas. **

**Hitomi: ¡¡QUE NO LE GUSTA!! Te lo voy a pegar en la frente un papel. Además ya te comente lo que iba a pasar con Wolfie y la pelite... la Tonks, jajajal, me ido a otro lado. En fin.. no me mataron hoy por lo menos, y la clarita paso a ser la Troll de turno jajaja. Bueno, te veo mañana. **

**Enitnatsnoc: (me haz dejado en shock...) Bueno pasando de largo mi lapsus con tu nombre jajaj. Claro que voy a tomar en cuenta tu comentario, porque no es de esos que ahora estoy recibiendo y es puro ataque, así que MAS todavía lo tomo en cuenta. Espero que la ortografía este mejor... bueno, por lo menos un poquito, hago lo que puedo. Jiji. Voy dejando tus ayudas en un cuaderno para acordarme ijij. Si... bueno, Ginny no me agrada del todo (no me cae mal, se me es.. indiferente) así que por ahora y si has captado lo bueno que puede tener Elen en esta historia y que esta vinculado con Fe... bueno es eso ya mucha información por lo que me paso a otra cosa. Siempre ¡Por el honor de los licanos! Me carga que siempre los traten mal, son seres honorables y fuertes y merecen tan honor como los vampiros que ya tienen muchos libros para ellos jajaja. Lo que estés pensando sobre los vampiros... si.. algo... puede.. aun no lo sé. Jajaja... pero me baso en lo de dar la sangre para transformarlos en uno de ellos. Sobre el vos.. es que usualmente con mi familia lo uso y yo insisto en que me quede en el pasado por que me gusta tratar a la gente como si viviéramos en otra época. Mmm.. que más... O sí, soy de esta cosa llamada Chile, y tu? Y que me dijiste al final? Yo no entender! Jajaj. Bueno, eso gracias por el comentario... capitulo fome lo se. Los próximos están... muuuchooo mejores.**


	35. Emisarios del Ministerio

Capitulo 35: "Emisarios del Ministerio"

**Capitulo 35: "Emisarios del Ministerio"**

(Fenrice) Observaba fijamente a su padre quien tenía un mohín en su cara algo perturbada. Obviamente no llegaba el hijo prodigo de un día para otro a pedir lo que él pedía a su bien honrado padre. Léase el sarcasmo. Pero bien que deseaba eso. Y así dejaba de vagar y tenía algo que hacer en el día durante sus marchas al Ministerio y toda la búsqueda del documento que ya lo tenía realmente aburrido.

-. No lo entiendo- contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-. No lo tienes que hacer- contesto y puso su cara seria. Su mente maquinaba a mil, sabía que su padre estaba tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a localizar esa rara petición y debía por sobretodo no pensar en ella, porque seguramente intentaría o estaría dentro de su cabeza buscando algo.

-. Jamás le has trabajado un día a nadie en toda tu vida, ¿Debo creer que es ahora por pura buena acción social?

-. No, es porque sé, que no puedes entrar al Ministerio ni tu, ni ninguno de tus vampiros que se han dado el trabajo de camuflarse como tus ayudantes más cercanos. Además del hecho de que hay una barrera anti-vampira, que no te permitirá pasar ni a ti ni a nadie de tú buen agrado más que yo, mitad humano, mitad vampiro.

-. ¿Barrera?- pregunto sus ojos chispearon de interés- ¿Contra vampiros?- pregunto incrédulo

-. ¿Pues que no estabas enterado?- sonrió con sorna- Alrededor del colegio ahí una barrera que no permite el ingreso de ningún vampiro

-. ¿Y Anari?- pregunto. Él sintió como su voz cambiaba un poco

-. Es tan humana como cualquiera de ellos allí- susurro como quien no quiere la cosa. Su padre se levanto de golpe, tan rápido que hasta se perdió un poco en su lugar. Su rostro estaba enfadado, más que nada un disgusto por lo sucedido allá con ella

-. Te daré el papel, pero... me dirás como esta tu hermana y que esta haciendo.

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, lo de padre rechazado aun le dolía, ¿Pues quien le manda a expulsarle?! Él se lo busca, él lo acepta. Que ahora se coloque cariñoso no es una buena etapa de su vida. De seguro aun se recome el haber asesino a su madre enfrente de ellos.

-. ¿Y esa preocupación tan rara que has tomado?- pregunto mientras éste buscaba unas hojas. No le contesto ni miro. Pero lo sabía.. Aun le dolía haberle echado.- ¿Me dejaras ir?

-. Iras, pero enviaré una propuesta a Albus Dumblendore, No sabes como mueve masas ese sujeto, lo último que me falta es que la noticia de que no puedo entrar se haga más absurda con el hecho de mi estado como vampiro. Sabe jugar sucio ese viejo.

Al segundo entro un vampiro de aspecto joven y intelectual, le saludo con una sonrisa y tomando el papel volvió a desaparecer. Sin decir nada.

-. ¿Dónde esta...

-. Tenía hambre el otro día, además... se que soy interesante pero ya me raya que se quede como babosa y no haga su trabajo.

Ya saben de donde sacó lo ególatra, Pobre Jane... En fin, otra humana más.

-. ¿Cuándo podré ir?- pregunto más ansioso.

-. Te enviare una carta, pero no pienses que iras solo, te enviare con unos magos para que hagan lo que seguramente TU no harás. No sé lo que vayas a ser Fenrice, pero más te vale no hacer gala de tu presencia. Y espero que se lo digas a Voldemort.

O sí... Voldemort. Tenía que ir a ser el comentario.

-. A eso voy ahora- y desapareció.

La sala lúgubre y perceptible a sangre y tortura le recibió como siempre. Voldemort estaba observando unos papeles. No levanto la mirada al verle así que se trago lo de la reverencia.

-. No crees que te has perdido últimamente- su voz siseante hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Estaba enojado.

-. He estado haciendo lo que me pediste, buscar información del libro- contesto como si fuera lo obvio.

-. ¿Y que llevas de ello?- pregunto y sus ojos rojos le escanearon con fuerza- no mucho al parecer

-. Estoy en eso

-. Lo quiero pronto Fenrice, o te estarás de jefe de tropa otra vez.- hizo un gesto molesto. Le disgustaba tanto eso. Le cargaba estar al comando de un montón de humano que si no sabían apuntar se auto mataban como idiotas. Además Bellatrix estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-. Pues te tengo otra noticia...

-. Será de la barrera que rodea al colegio- levanto los ojos rojos de furia. ¡Maldición!.

Lo estaba sintiendo. Si allí esta. Cayo de rodillas con las manos en la cara. Cientos de aguja de incrustaban en su cabeza. Bajaban por su espina y golpeaban su pecho llevándose una mano al corazón por el fuerte dolor. Merlín que se detuviera... comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad. Voldemort se acercó a su lado.

No podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Merlín... el dolor se hacía más intenso...

-. Fenrice... Fenrice... ¿Qué te pasa?- susurro macabro. Se agacho a su lado- ¿No quieres volver a recordarlo o si?- sus ojos se inyectaron más de rabia y se concentró mucho más.

-. ¡Ah!- se quejo llevándose una mano a la garganta mientras quedaba tirado en el suelo como un pordiosero cualquiera. Se mordió los labios que se rompieron por sus dientes y la mezcla de oxido y sal de su propia sangre toco su garganta maltratada. Negó cuanto pudo y este le libero. Jadeo con fuerza mientras la puntadas en sus pulmones impactaban con fuerza, cerro los ojos tratando de controlar el resentimiento y se lamió los labios mientras estos se sanaban lentamente.

-. No estas libre y no lo estarás, Fenrice, espero que entiendas que aun eres absolutamente mío- **(Sí, eso sonó muyyy yaoi, pero no lo piensen así)- **y quiero que vengas a informarme de cualquier suceso relevante como el de la barrera. ¿Creías que no lo sabría? No eres el único vampiro que tengo a mi disposición cerca del Colegio, pero esperaba que como mi guardián me mantuvieras informado de este tipo de cosa, en especial si allí están las dos victimas esenciales- regaño. El no dijo nada el dolor en los pulmones aun no le dejaba respirar decentemente- se y noto cuando estas más débil, ¿Para que crees que me sirve la estúpida mancha?- pregunto alzando la mano derecha.

Sudor frió caía por su frente cuando se levanto temblando y resentido. Medio inclinado por el fuerte dolor aun en su ser. Bajo la mirada sumiso, lo ultimo que le faltaba era otro de... esas torturas. No dijo nada, porque realmente no tenía como contradecir si en realidad no había estado haciendo su trabajo. Voldemort se volvió a calmar y se sentó.

-. ¿Qué me venías a decir?- su garganta aun estaba cerrada, y su voz sonó gruesa y dolorida cuando habló.

-. Le he pedido a mi padre que me de un permiso para entrar en Hogwarts- el hombre alzó la mirada- soy el único de los suyos- vampiros obvio- que puede entrar sin ser repelido- la sonrisa en el rostro de éste se enancho más

-. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido esto?

-. Yo...-¡Miente!- quiero saber que tan avanzado en poder están Febrix y Potter. Sin que ellos puedan atacar en horas de escuela. No pueden aún dar su posición.

-. Excelente- susurro y miro hacía arriba- por lo menos algo me has traído, pero además quiero que comiences a promulgar algo... la licantropía

-. ¿Qué? Creía que no quería que se enteraran de la raza de Febrix

-. Claro que no, quiero que tenga miedo de ser expulsada, porque ni siquiera Albus podrá detener que un ser peligroso como ella este allí, por muy esencial que sea en la guerra. Febreric no permitirá eso... y... con la caza de licántropos muy cerca de ser aceptada. El miedo le hará más débil y vulnerable.- sin querer esa sonrisita maniática a la palabra vulnerable le pegó fuerte.

Vulnerable y solo para él. Cachetada metal. ¡Ahora no!

-. ¿Me has entendido?- pregunto. Él asintió y al hacer la reverencia para marcharse- y NO vuelvas a ocultarme algo o volverás a sufrir tres días del mismo dolor. ¿Lo quieres recordar?- el negó en silencio y desapareció.

A algo así, esa tortura horrorosa por tres días dolía demasiado para un simple crucio. Voldemort concentraba parte de su poder en solo causarle dolor y sufría aquello internamente, sus músculos se resentían por la magia negra que el sujeto poseía y que se acumulaban en estos, le llegaban puntada en la cabeza que le mareaban y respirar se le hacía horriblemente difícil con sus pulmones contraídos. Solo una vez le hizo aquello por tres días. Los tres días más agónicos de su existencia. Cuando aun era joven, cuando estaba recién comenzando a ser su partidario. Y eso fue... cuando no asistió a su nacimiento en su nuevo cuerpo, culpándolo por no haberle ayudado siendo aun una simple "cosa". Ahora era más fuerte porque el poder volvía cada vez más. Y el dolor era horrible cada vez más.

Llegó a su pieza, tan solo para descansar. Lo había dejado débil y atontado. De seguro su ser estaba resentido, tendría que ir a comer en la noche para recuperarse de ello por lo menos un poco.

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa con los brazos cruzados y asesinando con la mirada a su maestro que se partía de la risa más allá.

-. No le encuentro gracias, me hubiera quedado más en la Comarca- contesto molesta

-. Por Merlín, Febrix- se rió otro poco- no seas exagerada solo fue un baile

-. Al que tuve que ir vestida de vampiro- gruño. Wolfblood para su suerte le dio otro ataque de risa. Al parecer tuvo la misma reacción de Anari y eso le molestaba aun más. Hasta le hubiera gustado ser zamarreada un poco para que su bien herido orgullo pudiera superarlo- eres tan molesto.

-. Ah...-suspiro. Le daban pequeñas risitas- ¿No te sacaste ninguna foto? Me gustaría ver como te ves

-. Si te sigues burlando mejor me voy- se levanto enojada.

-. Ya... ya. Cálmate- sonrió- además te tienes que despedir de Neil

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto abrumada- ¿Despedirme de que Neil y porque?- el sujeto llegó al lado de la casa y comenzó a pasar la mano por la puerta pasando a sacar un pedazo de madera y haciendo una mueca en tratar de repararlo

-. Esta preñada

Ella se atoro observando a Wolfblood como si acabara de salirle una tercera pata. Seguía mirándolo cuando el le tiro un pedazo de madera que le choco en la cara.

-. ¡¿Qué estas pensando?!- pregunto en un aullido enojado.

-. Bueno ya entendí- susurro frotándose el ojo donde le había chocado el pedazo de madera, riéndose hacía adentro porque el otro había captado la mirada que le había enviado. En ese momento llegaron Orion, Neil y Arca. Neil corrió y se puso a su lado.

-. ¿Seguro que no eres el padre?- pregunto a Wolfblood que le gruño

-. Te voy a...

-. Ya- le detuvo molestándole- ¿Y porque se tiene que ir?- pregunto observando como esta le miraba con pena. Orion se puso a su lado y Arcan al otro lado de Wolfblood, este ultimó parecía herido internamente. Por lo que por conclusión el macho-macho era Orion

-. Va a ser peligroso que este aquí donde en cualquier segundo puede ser atacada.

En realidad este tenía razón. Si pescaban a Neil y le hacían daño...

-. Sabes que eso es increíblemente machista- susurro acariciando las orejas a esta. Por lo menos para que ellos supieran que estaba de su lado.

-. Me importa bien poco ser en este momento machista, Febrix. Es por el bien de ella.

Ni siquiera tenía un buen pretexto para ayudar a Neil quien parecía muy triste por irse. Orión al lado de esta le pegaba con el hocico de vez en cuando. Se veían tan lindos juntos, no se había percatado jamás de alguna relación entre ellos...en todo caso son animales, pero nunca había notado nada. Le daba pena separarlo por algo tan lindo y a la vez tan funesto.

-. ¿Cuánto dura la gestación?- pregunto a Wolfblood y le paso las manos por atrás del lomo y le peino sus lindos cabellos

-. Dos meses- contesto este. **(La verdad es que no tengo idea, así que le he puesto eso de tiempo, espero no causar alguna molestia y si lo saben pues mejor si me dicen jiji)**

-. Lo siento, dama- contesto apenada

-. No te preocupes Neil, voy a tener que enfrentarme a ese sola- apuntando a Wolfblood que le miro feo- pero podrás ver a Emil, le mandaras saludos de mi parte- ella movió la cola al pensar en su bien querida alfa

-. Ella estará feliz, siempre ha querido lobeznos

-. ¿Ves? No es tan malo

-. Lo sé- parecía sonreír

Momentos después dejo que Neil se marchara con Orión, se iría en la mañana, pasando por los demás integrantes de la manada hasta la Comarca, así, Wolfblood, sabría si estaba bien por el camino.

Luego de aquello y de que Wolfblood le molestara aun más por el vestido y ella le recordara que tal vez él era el padre de los lobeznos cosa que hizo que su bien amado maestro casi la tirara a la laguna. Pero esa noche se rió bastante de todos modos.

**Sábado 3 Noviembre.**

(Harry) Sábado... en la mañana. Su pedazo de mesa esta tan igual como cuando llegó, a excepción de las miles de migas de pan que ha desmadejado. Está realmente nervioso, su primer partido... primer partido luego de los sucesos del año pasado y además... desde que era capitán. Estaban preparados... bueno, todo lo preparado que podían.

Se comenzó a revolver las manos cuando no pillo nada más que triturar. A su lado Ron comía tranquilo con la mente perdida, parecía un robot eso si, así que estaba tan nervioso como él. Eran relativamente jóvenes todos, quería ser tan buen capitán como Oliver y esperaba haberlo logrado.

El día anterior durante la cena fueron llamados por el Director para una conversación extraña. Habían sido elegidos por Wolfblood, él y Febrix para unirse a las reuniones de la Orden. Aquello le incito bastante, ya que tendrían completa información sobre los sucesos allí presentes, pero Febrix tendría que surgir de mensajera con los recados que le diera Wolfblood. Luego de eso, le habían despachado a su cuarto dejando a Febrix con el director. Cuando llegó parecía ida y enojada al mismo tiempo. Solo soltó un "Fenrice maldito vampiro de quinta" y desapareció. No había querido preguntar porque estaba echo un manojo de nervios horrible.

(Febrix) Agg! Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esto?¿Cómo se ha dignado a hacer algo así? El director le había dicho ayer, que el Ministro habría de enviar una comitiva de personajes para ver que el colegio estuviera en buenas causes. Pero que no había podido reprimir el deseo de que Fenrice iría como parte de esa comitiva. ¡¿Qué se creía?!. Le había pedido con toda calma que tratara de mantenerse fuera del perímetro a su alrededor. Pues claro, no iba a serle frente en medio de todo el colegio. Y que vigilara a Harry por cualquier suceso. Eso lo tenía claro. ¿Pero porque le hacía esto?. Suspiro mientras bebía un poco de chocolate, un escalofrío le subió por la espina, al sentir que ya había entrado en los limites del Colegio. Después de lo ultimo en que éste le cobro su demanda se sentía terriblemente usada, No podía hacerle frente ni aunque quisiera. Además Potter... no, mejor no. Se callaría, lo mejor es que Potter se concentrara en su partido lo ultimo que falta es que ella le meta más nervios sabiendo que podría estar acechando y no le haría concentrarse. Lo observó unos segundos y sus manos tratando de pillar algo para despedazar le puso nerviosa, como acto mecánico le agarro las manos y éste le miro.

-. Todo va a estar bien. ¿Eres bueno no? Sirius no hablaba de ti sobre una escoba cada media hora solo porque si y te he visto, relájate. Todo va a salir bien.

El chico le miro con sus verdes muy abiertos, y luego respiro profundo y sonrió calmándose un treinta por ciento.

-. Gracias.

De un momento a otro llegó Elen, su semblante tranquilo como si fuera un día normal como cualquier otro le dio escalofríos, el equipo estaba a punto de sufrir un paro colectivo y ella parecía tan relajada. Para que mentir, a veces le irritaba, le tenía miedo y sus mirada y esencia misteriosa le ponía los pelitos de punta,

-. Po... Harry- levanto los ojos como tratando de no hacer afecto por el cambio de nombre. Se fijo sin querer en la sonrisa algo torcida de este.- hay que ir a los camarines- Potter pareció tener toda una pelea mental para recordar que diablos era un camarín antes de levantarse se giro a ella

-. ¿Vas a ir cierto?

-. No te saco un ojo de encima- este sonrió y Ron le siguió. Y ni que lo digiera, NO iba a sacarle un ojo de encima. Hermione a su lado tenía el tic en la pierna bastante perturbador.

-. ¡Chicas!- grito Amy mientras se despedía de sus amigos golpeadores, o sea Taylor y Andrus. Ella dio un saltó. Andaba con los nervios de punta, esta venía con un banderín de Gryffindor

-. Amy relájate- susurro tomando un ultimo sorbo a su taza

-. Es que mi otro colegio era tan penoso el quidditch, aquí me dicen que es fantástico

-. Si, mira hasta un año tuvimos de espectadores dementores- contesto Hermione con cierta gracias y malos recuerdos. Ella sonrió recordándolo.

-. Wooo... genial- estaba dando saltitos emocionados, cuando por un lado apareció Anari seria, muy seria detrás suyo

-. Llegó, esta con el director- ella sintió el nudo en la garganta. Maldita sea, el corazón le llegó a la garganta- yo lo vigilo de cerca. Es completamente normal, no posee nada, pero no nos dejemos llevar- ella asintió- Wolfblood- esto lo susurro- ya lo sabe va a estar en las lindes- se marcho. Ella se arreglo la bufanda y suspiro profundo para relajarse

-. ¿Quién vino?- pregunto Hermione, seria, muy seria

-. El objeto de mis ataques- Amy se puso seria en el acto. Hermione no se preocupo de la información que pudiera recibir. Amy lo sabía todo, y Harry y los otros dos sabían que Amy sabía la verdad de la guerra y quien era ella- Fenrice...

(Fenrice) Entro con la pequeña comitiva, él tres hombres y una linda chica, rubia de bote y ojos verde azulados, de rostro seductor y muy coqueta, ya lo sabía él. Había impedido que le vieran bien en todo el trayecto en que era vampiro, pasando la barrera mareándose un poco por el cambio de su cuerpo dejo que se le observaran más y como no, la rubia de bote llamada Angelique Smith se le acercó sonriente. La comitiva solo iba con un pretexto hoy, observar a los alumnos ejercer sus cotidianos quehaceres tratando de no perturbar su día, luego el lunes hasta una semana después mas o menos, irían seguido para observar clases y observar infraestructura para ver si el colegio necesitaba algo o arreglar algo, era viejo pero aunque mágico necesitaba ser reparado de vez en cuando. Había partido de quidditch, no su deporte favorito pero era interesante y habían sido invitado. Ser humano era algo desagradable porque además ni siquiera era mago con toda sus letras y estaría dispuesto en su terreno enemigo, pero eso, en ese momento era lo ultimo que le importaba. Anguelique le hacía preguntas ansiosas sobre su familia, siendo el hijo del Ministro debía tener muchas cosas que hacer... sí, como seguir y perturbar a una licana que va a estar TAN feliz de verle, o cualquier vanidad que se le venía a la cabeza. Contestaba sonriente, seductoramente humano y esta parecía sufrir impactos de placer, siendo humano o vampiro tenía su pizca de seductor innato nadie le negaba ello.

Más adelante los vio, al director, a Severus Snape, Minerva Mc. Gonagall y Anari quien lo quemaba con la mirada. Severus Snape quien él sabía estaba en la Orden del Fénix como infiltrado, informaba de vez en cuando a Voldemort y tan bien sabía que estaba inmiscuido en la creación de los gases luparia y armas contra licanos. Aun así este se unió a la seriedad grupal, por lo que menos fue era mirarlo.

Su "linda y tan cariñosa" hermana. Humana mágica, pero tan débil como él, le sonrió y esta solo le frunció el ceño. Tan cariñosa ella, pensó con una sonrisita socarrona. El director les invito a su despacho para luego ir al partido que comenzaría en cualquier momento, este mismo para su impacto le sonrió como si le conociera de toda la vida y no fuera su enemigo, eso lo perturbo bastante.

Los cuatro humano se posaron por alrededor del Director haciéndole preguntas rápidas sobre temas de no se que, de no se cuando y no se que cosa... por lo que a su lado de poso su hermana preferida.

-. Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas- le amenazo. Él le miro sonriente

-. Esta bien, de todos modos vengo en son de paz- sonrió observando si veía a cierta personita

-. Eso no te lo creo, todos te estamos vigilando, solo un movimiento en falso y le daremos a Fe una oportunidad rápida de desquitarse contigo

-. De seguro que si- susurro.

-. Quédate quieto, no te le acerques, no le perturbes...

-. Yo no la perturbo, yo solo hago lo que me pide o lo que me debe. Nada más Anari, además no vengo con la intención de hacer daño. Yo ya lo he dicho no voy a hacerle daño hasta que sea el momento

-. Como si no le causaras daño ya con tu mera presencia

-. Es inevitable, es mía tengo que tener un tanto de poder sobre ella

-. ¿Tuya?- pregunto con un bufido chistoso- anda a ver lo que te has metido en la cabeza, Fenrice. Eres tan inmaduro aun para una guerra

-. Inmaduro pero ya lo verás...- dejo sus palabras al aire, se giro de repente hacía su hermana- mi padre te manda saludos- esta le miro dos veces antes de caer que su padre le estaba hablando.

-. Pues dile que se pudra- susurro

-. ¿Sabes lo cómico? Le dije que eras humano y casi me manda ese día a saber que comes, como estas, que si tienes el colesterol alto...

-. ¿Qué?

-. Lo que escuchas, se arrepiente cien por ciento haberte echado

-. Pues que se recoma en su pudrición, no volveré ni aunque se coloque de rodilla. Jamás le perdonare lo que hizo

-. No te preocupes, en eso te apoyo. Nunca tuvo que terminar así...

-. Lo sé.

(Harry) De la histeria nerviosa ahora estaba con la adrenalina a mil. Caminaba de un lado a otro con su Saeta de Fuego en una mano y SU equipo delante de él mirándole esperando algo.

-. Harry, si te detienes de seguro no va a ser necesario colocar piso nuevo- anuncio Katie Bell

-. A sí, eso- se quedo frente a ellos con el corazón en la boca, no sabiendo que decir- bien... pues esto.

-. Te agradecería cien por ciento si no nos gritaras como lo hacía Oliver, te lo aseguro coloca menos nerviosa- Katie volvió hablar y él le miro pensando si había estado bien que lo eligiera a él como Capitán

-. No voy a gritar- sonrió y suspiro- es el primer partido oficial y no se ustedes pero se me hacen trizas las entrañas.- Taylor y Andrus parecían estar dando mini saltos a velocidad anormal- pensemos con mentalidad fría, relajémonos y este es un entrenamiento como el de días anteriores solo que esto vale por el honor de la casa- eso no sirvió, pero sonrió- confió en ustedes no saben cuanto y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo como Capitán- los demás sonrieron asintiendo- si me largo a gritar tratad de pensar que estoy en el colapso nervioso, no me odies por eso.

-. Harry- dijo Ginny- haremos lo mejor, te lo aseguramos- él le sonrió cariñoso

-. Gracias Ginny, gracias a todos...

A fuera se escucho los gritos de las galerías. Cerró los ojos y se concentro.

-. _Febrix- susurro. La conexión se abrió_

-. ¿Pasa algo, Potter?

-. _Nada, estoy nervioso_

-. Jajaja... mira no esta tan malo por aquí, pero he visto como se llevan a una chica a la enfermería

-. _¿Qué?_

-. Estoy bromeando. Relájate, acuérdate de respirar y... suerte

-. _Gracias, me has ayudado_

-. Para eso estoy...

Cerró la conexión respirando tranquilo.

-. Vamos...

(Febrix) La mano la tenía agarrotada alrededor de la varita. Las gradas estaban bulliciosas, todos los ruidos entraban, eran procesados y salían con eficacia. Se mareaba haciendo ese proceso pero era el mejor para saber quien estaba cerca suyo los suficiente diez metros a su alrededor.

Observaba el campo sin ver nada en realidad, solo estaba allí esperando que él apareciera. Hermione y Amy a su lado tranquilas ambas con las manos dentro de sus túnicas, uno por el frío o dos, sujetando su varita, en cualquiera de esos ella creía la segunda opción. Les había dicho que no se entrometieran, que no se les ocurriera atacar y que estuvieran pendiente del juego por si cualquier cosa salía mal.

Buscaba al director o a Anari, ninguno de los dos estaban por lo que estarían con ese. Dio un saltó sin querer cuando comenzó el partido. Los gritos de las galerías se alzaron bajo la pequeña llovizna, ella se levanto para ver que Potter además de sus nervios estuviera bien. Y así lo parecía, iba al frente de la pequeña comitiva con su escoba y por su cara ahora estaba ansioso. Sonrió al sentir su adrenalina en la mano. Las chicas olvidaron sus respectivas seriedades y ahora gritaban con la masa dándole ánimos al equipo. Se sentó para ver el partido, es lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

(Harry) Escuchaba los gritos y vítores de las galerías, verde, azul, amarillo y rojo era lo que alcanzaba a ver entre todo el movimiento. Se giro a su equipo.

-. Ginny, Elen y Katie la que quede atrás que defienda los aros. Ron no te quedes estático, golpeadores ataquen al que esta más cerca no se vayan con el más lejano, yo observare todo de arriba para atacar.- los demás asintieron mientras Madam Hooch les llamaba a ellos, los capitanes, para saludarse.

El capitán del equipo contrario, era un joven se cortos cabello rubios, de tez morena y ojos café. Lo había visto ya con anterioridad con el amigo de Fe, parecía que se llamaba Pablick Donovan. Se tendieron la mano sin necesidad de quebrarse la mano en el acto se saludaron. Este era Guardián. Habiéndose saludado subió y sus jugadores se prepararon. Ni cuenta se había dado que la cazadora del equipo contrario era Cho-chan.

(Febrix) Todo a su alrededor quedo en silencio. Se crispo entre el acto cuando lo vio. Caminaba detrás del Director mientras se sentaba en las tribunas altas. Le acompañaban cuatros personajes más y Anari, Severus y Mc.Gonagall los seguían de cerca.

Lo observó y se quedo estática como si le hubieran pegado un electrochoque, era humano y sus rasgos usualmente más finos se volvieron confusos a la distancia, el ruido a su alrededor volvió a apagarse, el corazón se le desboco en el instante al mantenerle la mirada, un nudo en el estomago le hizo trastabillar mientras los ruidos volvían a ella y sin que las jóvenes se dieran cuenta, se alejo corriendo escalera abajo. Perturbada...

Temblaba descontrolada y tropezó en las escaleras casi cayendo de frente. Se sujeto con fuerza a la baranda. Se escucho un grito, un punto para alguien. ¿Qué?¿Por qué? Esas preguntas le llegaron de pronto, ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que necesitaba estar realmente cerca de él?, era Fenrice, era ese vampiro desquiciado, NO era nadie más que eso.

-. El no es nadie- susurro para sí, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte.- él es mi enemigo, yo tengo que matarlo. Él me hirió

-. ¿Quién te hirió?- pregunto una voz salida de una esquina. Dio un saltó al reconocer a Josh- Fe estas pálida- se acercó rápido y le tomo con cuidado el rostro. Ella no se movió no tenía fuerzas para ello.

-. Me siento mal, vuelve con tus...- un leve mareo le hizo trastabillar. Josh le agarró para que no cayera

-. Estas mal, venga te llevó dentro.- susurró. Le atrapó de la cintura y la jaló llevándole al castillo.

(Fenrice) Mientras subía las escaleras, no podía estar mal ni enojado, estaba en el colegio, de día, en son de paz y pronto a ver a SU licana. Anari iba detrás suyo, pero ya habiendo solucionado lo anterior de que no le sacarían la mirada y bla, bla. Él iba normal. Al llegar a la torre el partido recién había empezado. No demoro en buscar las pancartas rojas y pillarle en el momento. Más allá, observándole crispada sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sonrió al verle y esta trastabillo hacía atrás, no aguanto su mirada y salió de allí corriendo. Ciertamente molesto porque haya escapado, se alegraba de haberle visto, se concentro en el partido observando como el equipo Gryffindor creaba su primer punto.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando por pura intuición levanto la vista al camino al castillo. Por un segundo no definió quien iba allí o con quien iba, pero cuando logro procesar que ese punto que se cargaba en el otro punto que le pasaba la mano por la cintura a SU licana, dejo de respirar en el acto. ¿Perdón?¿Qué?¿Qué es esto?¿Quién era ese ser que se atrevía a posar sus manos donde no debía?. Al volver a respirar. Con la puntada fuerte en su ser, trato de ver con esos ojos humanos al sujeto que se perdía con ella. Pelo negro... azul... no mucha información, pero ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella le pertenecía, ella era solo para él, ningún energúmeno de cuarta le iba a tocar. Sintió un golpe en su brazo, cuando intuyo que estaba gruñendo, Anari le envió una mirada pero ni eso le controlo. Estaba furioso... más que nada, celoso. Que ganas de ser él...

Cuando Angelique le habló, él le envió una mirada que bien podría haberle atravesado y esta se callo.

Febrix, esto si... que no se lo iba a aguantar.

(Harry) Sobrevolaba el campo con la vista pegada en cualquier extraño brillo. No se había dado cuenta de que su ex-amor platónico le seguía por los talones. De hecho se había olvidado tanto de que Cho-chan era la cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw que le daba vergüenza hacerse llamar capitán. Cuando él miraba hacía atrás solo para ver si aún estaba allí le sonreía de manera bastante... perturbadoras era decir poco. La lluvia había comenzado a caer más fuerte, pero le había puesto un hechizo impermeable a los lentes por lo que lo único que le tenía con problemas era el frió, en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a nevar. Katie había logrado hacer un punto he iban recién en los primeros cinco minutos de juego. Comenzó a deambular observando de un lado a otro cuando sin querer observó hacía el lugar de los profesores. Se detuvo de golpe tanto que Cho envió un gritillo por que había tomado velocidad detrás de él.

-. Harry ten...

Pero su voz le importo poco por lo que veía ahora. ¡¡QUÉ?! Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo allí, sentado cómodamente al lado de Anari, quien estaba muy seria. Alto, aristocrático, y tan humano como su hermana. Sintió la sangre hervirle de rabia, ¿Qué carajos hacía este allí sentado cómodamente?¿Qué diablo?, observó a Anari quien tan enfuruñada como estaba solo movió los labios con un "controlado" pero aun así aquello le perturbo. ¿Qué hacía el vampiro allí?¿Qué diablos...

De pronto las masas femeninas parecían haberse multiplicado porque se escucharon gritos hacía el lugar donde el vampiro estaba sentado y aun le miraba a él, sin sentimiento alguno en sus blancas facciones si no el más puro admirador deportivo, hasta asco le dio que tuviera esa mirada tan pestilente, mientras le miraba para ver que hacía. Por eso Febrix llegó tan enojada el día anterior, por que sabía que ese estaba allí, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?. Lo podría haber soportado... bueno con lo nervioso que estaba ayer, creía poder comprenderle un poco.

Además, había dado un saltó en su lugar creyendo que le estaban llamando a él para que jugara, pero no, los gritos eran hacía el vampiro. Observó que un cazador del equipo contrario confundido por los gritos se detuvo, en el exacto momento en que Taylor le envió una bludger que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Pablick comenzó a gritar como loco.

Ni siquiera se podía comunicar con Febrix porque no podía perder segundo con los ojos cerrados. Observó a las gradas, he escaneo el lugar no viéndole, ¿Se habría marchado? Su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando giro sobre su escoba había jurado haber visto un brillo hacía las gradas izquierdas, pero no, se había machado. Iban adelantado 50-30, pero luego de los gritos histéricos del capitán estos parecían más activos.

Bien, vamos a concentrarnos en esto. Pensó mientras comenzaba a andar a una velocidad discreta por los aires, su vista de un lado. Observó otra vez sin querer hacía el bosque, donde estaba Hagrid con unos binoculares y a su lado otro personaje que si no se equivocaba era Wolfblood, este igual veía la torre donde estaba el vampiro.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿Dónde esta la snich?

Y como si fuera llamado a sus pensamientos, la vio muy bajo, cerca del comienzo de los postes de sus arco. No se movió Cho Chan quien había dejado de seguirle porque estaba dando vueltas sin dirección alguna estaba a pocos metros de allí. Si le veía ir en su dirección esta de seguro la pescaba mucho antes. Moviéndose rápido en dirección contraría esperaba que eso sirviera. Y funciono, la joven no demoro en seguir su pista falsa, fue desacelerando su escoba cuando está estaba muy cerca de él, se dio media vuelta en un circulo y bajo como un condenado hacía tierra. El estadio parecía haberse apagado con el ruido del aire golpeteando sus oídos. Cuando a cinco metros de tierra comenzó a buscar la pelotita que no debió de haber alejado mucho. ¡Y Exacto! Estaba pegado a la barrera de uno de los pilares. Como un bólido se hecho a andar contra la barrera, justo encima de ella estaba la galería de Slytherin quien al verlo ir hacía su lugar miles de improperio le pegaron encima. Pero eso no le importo. Escucho un grito frustrado cuando inclinándose un poco más adelante a toda velocidad, su Saeta suave sobre el viento se deslizo tomando una velocidad vertiginosa, dejando bien atrás a la cazadora en el momento en que se iba a estrellar tomo entre sus dedos a una snich sin chance de escape, se levanto con un fuerte movimiento y subió mientras los gritos se alzaban eufóricos, pero aun así, además del sentimiento de satisfacción que le inundo al haber ganado. Bajo a tierra mientras el equipo venía a él gritando. No le importo, comenzó a correr en dirección contraría a los camarines. Sus amigos del equipo le miraron desconcertado. Pero no pudo tan solo corrió a los camarines. Se encerró en un baño con el corazón a mil y se concentro.

(Febrix) Le pidió a Josh que le dejara en la escalera y que se marchara pero tan obstinado como él solo quería llevarle a la enfermería, se negó con ganas por lo que entre obstinados, fueron a una de esas salas de tercero que una vez ella había destruido. Estas claro, estaban como nuevas.

-. Antes has dicho que alguien te hirió. ¿Me vas a decir quien?- pregunto serio mientras se sentaba en la butaca de al frente- ¿Quién ha sido?

Ella no dijo nada, y miró hacía otro lado mientras aun sentía el peso en su pecho.

-. Febrix, por favor- susurro- ¿Qué ocurre?

No dijo nada, cuando sintió el golpe. Harry como un poseso más poderoso que nunca entro en su mente.

_-. ¡¿Dónde estas?!- pregunto en un grito_

-. En el colegio Potter- este le iba a causar jaqueca si volvía a gritar

_-. ¿Estas bien?¿Por qué no me dijiste que éste estaba aquí?_

-. Estabas hecho un manojo de nervios, no iba a ser yo quien te pusiera en plan histérico

_-. ¡Febrix!- gruño- ¿Te has enfrentado a él?¿Te ha dicho algo?¿Se te ha acercado?_

_-. _No, Potter. Relájate, no pasa nada. No me sentí bien, tan solo eso, creo que tendré que ocupar las pociones mata-lobos para restablecerme bien.

_-. Por favor no me mientas. Me voy directo hacía allá_

-. Espera...

_-. ¿Qué?_

-. ¿Ganaste?

_-. O si eso. Sí- su voz se apagó un poco perturbado por donde había saltado el tema. _

-. Disfrútalo, estoy bien Potter, estoy con Josh. Me iré a la sala luego.

_-. Pero Fe... _

-. Nos vemos- corto la conexión.

Abrió los ojos observando a un Josh sujetándole de los brazos.

-. No estas bien, Febrix. ¿Qué te paso? Es como si hubieras estado en trace. No me gusta nada de esto.

-. Josh...- le llamó

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto ansioso

-. Perdiste

-. ¿Qué perdí?

-. Tu casa perdió

-. ¡¿QUÉ?!- medio grito mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la ventana. Mientras él hacía eso, ella se levanto y rápidamente salió de la sala. No logró escapar mucho cuando éste le apareció aun lado. Enojado- No hagas eso. ¿Cómo sabes que perdimos?

-. O solo escucha...

_¡Go!¡go! Gryffindor_… se escuchaban lo gritos. La cara de éste se pudo pálido y maldijo por lo bajo.

-. Te dije que fueras- susurro

-. ¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunto molesto

-. Es que soy vidente- le molesto. Abrió sus grandes ojos negros detrás de los lentes- es mentira, tonto

-. A bueno, estaba a punto de creerte.

-. En serio, Josh, estoy bien. ¿No es tu amigo el capitán del equipo? ve a verlo de seguro estará enojado o apenado.

-. Pablick se las aguanta. Vamos, te llevare a tú sala Común

-. Eres increíblemente molesto- le contesto sonriente. Este hizo una mueca ofendida pero fue con ella.

-. Sí, como quieras. A todo esto, ¿Nos juntamos hoy en la sala?

-. A las 5, como siempre. ¿Qué?¿Te quieres escapar? Tan mala profesora no soy ¿O si?

-. No, para nada, de hecho me recuerdas a alguien- Nota mental: No volver a sacar el tema.- pero... ¿No lo quieres dejar para otro día pareces...

-. Te voy a hechizar, Josh- le soltó. Este sonrió y asintió.

(Harry) Golpearon el cubículo en donde estaba. Se tranquilizo un poco sabiendo que Fe estaba acompañada y en el colegio. Al salir estaba todo el equipo.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ron

-. Excelente- contesto y sonrió. No demoro ni un segundo y tenía a casi todos los jugadores encima. Elen solo estaba más allá sonriente como nunca antes. Se escuchaba afuera los gritos de victoria. En ese momento, un poco más tranquilo sintió la felicidad... su primer partido, capitán... su primer partido como capitán y gano

-. Eres un buen capitán, Harry- le dijeron. Taylor y Andrus eran al parecer los más felices y asentía frenéticos.

-. Vamos a celebrar entonces.- sonrió tomando sus cosas y al salir le esperaban una buena linchada de Gryffindor's a la espera que gritaban aún más emocionados.

Cosas como "Buen partido, Capitán", "Eres el mejor Potter", "Estuviste fantástico". Le subieron el ego de manera apremiante y mientras se marchaban al castillo. Se sintió pleno y feliz como hacía tanto no lo hacía.

Continuara...

Enitnatoc: Si.. vivimos en un gusano con muchos volcanes jajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo, le puse un poco de Voldemort enfadadito y el próximo será dedicado a un Fenrice Humano, Ya tengo pensando unas muertes razonables y cuando Febrix y Harry vayan a una reunión de la orden le dirá a Tonks que Wolfie quiere una cita. Lo tengo todo pensando pero mis dedos están un poco "aturdidos", pero ya dije mucho. No tengo mucho tiempo así que lo haré cortito. Espero que te guste porque yo me mate de la risa escribiendo unas partes. Además es el capitulo más largo que he escrito. A Elen tan bien le tengo un capitulo, (aun no escrito pero pensado) donde para lo que no hayan captado aun lo obvio de los cazadores y los papas de Febrix, es que no lo están leyendo. En fin... ¡¿Qué mas?!mmm... el desalmado-psicópata... y todo lo demás, es un celoso de los que dan miedo, ya en el capitulo siguiente te vas a dar cuenta... Bueno eso, gracias por la ortografía! Haré lo posible por arreglarlo... y eso. Cuídate. Te puedo hacer una pregunta: ¿Dónde estas ahora? Ya que no estas en el país gusano (jajaj) bueno, eso, espero no molestar por ser intrusa. Cuídate. Así que Alemán... lo encuentro enredado, pero tiene cantantes excelentes, me gusta la música en alemán aunque gran parte no entiendo lo que dices jajaja. ya mucha estupidez escrita junta.

Namarië!


	36. Celos

**Capitulo 36: "Celos"**

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en la cama de Potter, mientras éste, quien se había escapado unos minutos del festejo parecía león enjaulado.

-. ¿Y que hace aquí supuestamente?- preguntó deteniéndose mientras se sujetaba del pilar de una cama. Estaba enojado, bastante, no con ella... bueno si un poco con ella, culpa no tenía, simplemente pensaba en su buen estado psicológico nada más que eso, la que se estaba cabeceando por su presencia era ella.

-. Anari y el Director me han dicho, como ya te lo dije Potter. Que viene con una comitiva del Ministerio para ver la infraestructura y disciplina escolar. Eso no lo creo, de seguro quiere información o que se yo, no voy a ser yo quien le vaya a pregunta a que ha venido.

-. ¿Es el único vampiro?

-. Claro que sí, Anari y él, al parecer son los únicos seres con el gen vampiro no con el estado vampiro otro no podría entrar tan simple como eso. Si hay o no otro, igual lo sabría si entrara en el sector. Los demás son simples humanos.

-. Prométeme que no me lo volverás a ocultar, aunque este con un ataque de nervios- le miró fijamente.

-. Lo veré, no voy a aplicar nada con tus emociones Potter.- fue completamente sincera. Este se enfuruño molesto.

-. ¡Febrix!- alegó enojado- Es ese mediocre vampiro, no quiero que te pase nada como la ultima vez, no quiero que te vuelva a atacar por eso quiero estar enterado cuando ande cerca.

-. Él no se me va a volver a acercar...- contestó con la voz levemente más baja, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-. ¡¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Ya paso una vez, que posibilidades es que aparezca de pronto otra vez. Muchas veces, si se la va a pasar merodeando de seguro va a ser para molestar. En serio no quiero que te pase nada Febrix. Los dos estamos metidos en esta estúpida guerra. Lo que menos quiero es que perdamos porque no quisiste confiar en mi.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, el problema con ella era que le tenía _pánico_ al vampiro ahora. No podía tan solo estar bajo sus ojos porque no iba a reaccionar. Y no quería que Potter viéndose cerca cuando este estuviera por allí se percatara de su _miedo_ o lo que diablos fuera lo que tuviera, esa reacción de congelarse y presión en el pecho. Bajo la mirada y éste suspiro para calmarse.

-. Prométeme por favor, que confiaras en mi y yo en ti- susurró y se sentó a su lado.- Quiero salir bien de esto y se que tenemos que estar conectados para ello.

-. Esta bien, Potter. Trataré... haré todo lo posible.

-. Gracias Febrix- le sonrió más tranquilo.- ¿Por qué no bajamos a celebrar?

-. No. Estoy cansada- se levantó mientras éste le seguía- además me quedan... dos horas para ir a ver a Josh.

-. Te importa si le digo a...

-. Ponedme una guardia Potter y va a ser lo último que veas de mi...

Este bufó medio enojado.

-. Y si después, ese ¿Te esta esperando?

-. Potter, él es humano, un humano con un aroma que bien puedo percibir si esta cerca. Y además decirte que por ningún momento voy a ponerme a hablar con él a solas- solo pensarlo le daban escalofrió... ¡AGGG! No lo pienses...

-. ¿Me llamaras si pasa algo?

-. Te colocas increíblemente sobre protector... y molesto- susurró yendo a la puerta.

-. No quiero que te pase nada- alegó como si fuera obvio. Suspiro, levanto los ojos y se marcho a su cuarto.

(Fenrice) Mmm... ¿Molesto? Posiblemente. ¿Abrumado? Ya acostumbrado, así que no. ¿Querido? Pues sí, es sexy, ¿Qué más esperan?. ¿Enojado? Pues solo con una persona, que no se ha dignado a aparecer en su metros visibles, ya que unas "cuantas" cabelleras de muchos colores le estaban tapando la vista, cuchicheos insoportables sobre lo lindo que es. Eso ya lo sabía, gracias. Pero solo quería que una de ellas fuera Febrix y bueno, mentiría decir que no sería la persona o ser más feliz del mundo si le digiera que era lindo. Pero ya... eso suena hasta imposible... por el momento.

-. Damas- su voz pareció un interrumpir para que los cuchicheos se apagaran. Algunas estaban aguantando la respiración. Es que era tan impactante.- necesito hacer mi trabajo- _"encontrar a Febrix y sacarle en cara algunas cosas, como.. bueno son muchas"_- si no me lo permiten de seguro no podré venir a verlas en otro momento- ¿Quién lo hizo tan extremadamente sexy? O sí, es un Don natural.

Algunas más pequeñas chillaron con fuerza y se fueron corriendo como desbocadas, las más grandes. En todo sentido. Le mandaron unas cuantas miradas que ya pasaba de la seducción y moviendo sus... ejem... atributos, se marcharon. Solo se quedaron las más insistentes que aun trataban de mantener algún tema de conversación. Él observó a su alrededor, más allá cerca de Anari que estaba hecha una furia de rabia, había una joven de cabellos ondulados castaños y su mirada era la más seria que pudo ver de alguna de las chicas por allí. La reconoció solo por la mirada asesina en sus castaños ojos. Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter. Una maga nacida de muggles. Anari le dijo algo y ella se marcho sin dejar de verle con repulsión.

-. ¡Bien!- ordeno su amada hermana. Las chicas a su alrededor dieron un salto- Le voy a descontar puntos a cada uno si no se alejan en tres...- algunas de fueron moviendo- dos...- todas se movían-... uno- ya no había nadie.

-. O vamos, Anari, solo un poco de fama. ¿Qué no esta bien?

-. Claro, lo lógico es que ellas babeen por aquel que les puede matar, eso suena muy lógico Fenrice- contestó mordaz. Él solo levanto los hombros no dándole importancia.

-. ¿Me vas a seguir todo el día?- preguntó molesto. Así no iba a pillar a Febrix. Se frustro...

-. Todo lo que se me sea posible. Lamentablemente igual tengo cosas que hacer.

-. Por mi no te preocupes, hermanita. Yo solo vengo a ver la "infraestructura" del colegio.

-. No sabes ni lo que es una viga.

-. Pero se lo que es una braga- sonrió caminando. Esta otra gruño con fuerza.

-. Mantente alejado de Febrix- susurró y sus instintos más salvajes salieron en ese momento. Sus ojos se estiraron un poco y un brillo carmesí se noto en sus ojos azules. Humana, pero aunque el gen estuviera inhibido, aun estaba allí.

-. Es mía...- comenzó suavemente. Un carraspeo hizo que ambos dieran un salto.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí con el chico estadounidense, Daniel, solo uno de sus matones y Zacharias. El rubio platinado dio un paso enviándole una mirada corrosiva a la profesora que no se aminoro ni un pelo.

-. Fenrice- saludo éste. Él sonrió mientras miraba a su hermana con ganas de que desapareciera.

-. ¿Me dejas un segundo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-. No- cortante y sonante.

-. Anari- susurró enojado. Una cosa era mantenerme vigilado, otro era oír conversaciones ajenas. La joven deslizo una mirada gélida a los otros alumnos y se marcho lentamente por el pasillo. No dudaba que estaría escuchándolo, así por ser su hermana no se hubiera ido porque si.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más.

-. Plan de investigación- contesto tranquilamente mientras se quitaba una inexistente pelusa de su manga.

-. No te vi entrar nunca más, ¿Paso algo?- preguntó por lo bajo.

-. Una barrera- mascullo malhumorado- el colegio esta protegido contra vampiros.

-. ¿Lo ha puesto Potter?- preguntó escupiendo el apellido.

-. Casi.

-. ¿Cómo que casi?

-. No te puedo dar información, Draco.

-. Puedo hablar con mi padre.- insinuó.

-. Pues pregúntale a él, pero menos sabrás.- la cara de este se formo una mueca algo siniestra y se movió para sacar algo de su túnica.

-. ¿En serio?- preguntó y doblo la cabeza con una sonrisita- ¿Sabes Fenrice? No soy tonto.

-. Yo no lo he dicho

-. Me refiero a que algo pasa con la chica, Febrix- crispón por la espalda- ¿Y sabes lo que por casualidad tengo aquí?- preguntó levantando un trozo de papel.

El corazón humano, débil he impasible dio tal saltó que dejo de respirar. Miles de cosquillas le invadieron en el momento en que observaba aquel papel más.. como decirlo suavemente, ¿Enamorado?, no, la palabra como tal era excitado.

Febrix salía con una hermosos traje de las más hermosas perfecciones, un traje victoriano que bien podría utilizar alguien de su familia, un traje vampiro, hermoso en toda su plenitud. Estaba parada dispuesta a marcharse sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro, su vista en algún lejano mientras se marcaba una sonrisa en su rostro levemente retocado con maquillaje que hacía más hermosos sus facciones, sus ojos dorados brillaban, el traje que se pegaba a sus curvas bajos las luces de colores que cambiaban. ¡Dioses! Se veía hermosa, más hermosa que nunca en especial con ese traje, la deseo más que nunca.

-. Lo sabía- susurró Draco con una sonrisa maligna. Mientras rápidamente escondió la foto- me parece raro que puedas colocar muchas caras, pero nunca esa de baboso Fenrice- la realidad estaba salivando de más.

-. ¿Qué quieres por ella?- preguntó ansioso, ansioso más que nunca de tener esa foto o tenerle a ella, cualquiera de las dos en ese momento lo deseaba.

-. ¿Quién dijo que la cambio por algo?- preguntó observándole él. Daniel estaba enojado, Zacharias solo estaba allí escuchando sus cambios de frases, interesado. Y el otro más interesado en las vida de las motas de polvo.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- susurró como un silbido. Este sonrió al ver el cambio en su voz.

-. Información...

-. ¿Qué tipo de información?

-. Toda la que tengas de Potter o todo lo que tenga que ver Ielf en esto.

-. ¿Cómo sé que no utilizaras esa información para beneficio propio? Que no la expandirás. No te puedo dar información que bien el Señor no se lo daría ni a tu padre.

-. Simple. Si yo llegó a decir algo, tú le dirás al Señor Tenebroso que me he cambiado de bando.

-. ¿Pondrás en riego a tus padres?

-. Ellos aceptaran el riesgo.

-. Estas muy seguro de eso.

-. Ellos estarán a gusto con mi decisión.

El chiquillo lo metió en un lió. Si bien podía tener esa foto, donde Fe salía más hermosa que nunca y vestida de vam... Stop! ¿Por qué Febrix estaba...

-. ¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?- preguntó. Febrix. Vestido provocativo. Vampiro. Febrix con un vestido provocativo que no deja a su imaginación tranquila, Y además, de vampiro. Algo allí no encajaba en nada.

-. Hace unos días, hubo una fiesta de disfraces. Ella fue con su pareja vestidos de vampiros.

-. ¿Pareja?- preguntó ahora el escalofrió subió, pero para nada grato. Los músculos de los brazos y espalda se tiraron de manera dolorosa- ¿Qué?¿Qué pareja?- susurró dando un paso acechador.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe por tenerlo a centímetros de su cara y su voz se noto como un susurro más bien, agresivo. Pero no le importaba. Febrix. Pareja. Él no lo era. Alguien estaba con SU Febrix y No era él, ese ser debía... morir. Sintió los pelitos alzarse de repentina rabia... otra vez. El sujeto que la llevaba abrazada.

-. Los hemos visto charlando muy amistosos siempre, ella parece muy natural con él. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- le preguntó a Zacharias.

-. Josh Nival, es un alumno de séptimo de Ravenclaw- dijo Zacharias como si estuviera leyendo un libro.

Nival, pensó. ¿Pariente de Phoebe? Bueno, eso era lo de menos.

Josh Nival... iba a morir... allí, ahora... era lo de menos. Y Febrix...-sonrió sádico-. Febrix tan bien se las iba a pagar.

Se giro para irse. Malfoy le llamo, pero ni aun así. Ni siquiera la imagen le detuvo, su sed de venganza y propiedad le pegó tan fuerte que se movió como si aun fuera un vampiro con todas su fuerza.

(Febrix) Bien, era hora de ir a entrenar un ratito. Al bajar se percato que aun la celebración se habría paso con todas sus palabras. Harry estaba más allá, serio, hablaba con Hermione y Ron quienes asentían y comentaban cosas sin tomar mucho en cuenta toda la fiesta que allí se realizaba. Amy y Taylor estaban más allá hablando entre susurro muy juntitos para ser razonable. Los demás esparcidos en su gloria. Sabía, más que nunca que de seguro que Harry le ponía a Hermione o Amy para que no le dejaran sola. Necesitaba un plan. Ni siquiera eso. Necesitaba ser ella, saco la varita se apunto la cabeza y recito el hechizo mimetizador. El sentimiento de que le cayera clara de huevo encima solo surtió unos momentos, por lo que girando o bailando por la sala a poco menos, llegó a la salida, donde ni en menos de un minuto ya estaba afuera. Sonriendo victoriosa.

(Josh) Últimamente lo había dejado así, si Fe no llegaba en diez minutos después de las cinco, él se iba porque de seguro su salud inestable no le dejaría ir. Y conociendo como andaba ese día, de seguro no iba. Pero tan poco quería estar en su sala, a pesar de haber perdido en quidditch. Pablick se había encerrado en el cuarto gritando a los cielos que el que le molestara se iría con tres patas a la enfermería, además toda la fémina del colegio estaban alborotadas como ellas solas por el hecho de que Fenrice Serke, el hijo del Ministro estuviera en el colegio no calmaba ni una hormona femenina y de seguro hasta alguna masculina por allí.

Sonrió y se cargó en la pared para esperarle, le quedaban cinco minutos. Cerro los ojos, hoy iba a seguir con el patronus, que a él, aun no le salía. La chica se había negado a mostrarle su patronus hasta que él formara el suyo. De allí a que eso sucediera de seguro él ya se iba a dar los últimos exámenes.

Unos pasos le hicieron abrir los ojos. Esperándole. Usualmente nadie iba por esos pasillos, casi cero personas tomaban los pasillos de emergencia en días de descanso. Pero a quien vio allí no se lo espero.

Era de caminar elegante, y su porte poderoso era lo que de seguro conquistaba a las damas. Llevaba el cabello gris recobijo en una coleta, y los ojos grises con un toque de fría furia lo observaba a él, su blanca tez parecía de porcelana, algo enferma pero tenia un toque de lo más atrayente. Se congelo cuando se detuvo a dos metros de él.

-. ¿Eres Josh Nival?- preguntó suavemente, un siseo que le paso por la espalda de una carga de electricidad.

-. ¿Yo?, pues sí- este entrecerró el ceño y apretó los puños con urgencia. Sintió una oleada de miedo, y apretó la varita dentro de su túnica. Le pareció costar hablar luego de ello.

-. ¿Conoces a Febrix?- su voz no cambiaba, pero ¿Por qué Febrix salía al plato?

-. Es mi amiga- contestó tranquilizando su corazón exaltado. Este se inclino un poco como para él ataque, parecía un gato a punto de atacar.

-. Aléjate de ella- susurró destilando acidez en casa silaba, los ojos grises del sujeto se afilaron. Y sintió pánico de verdad al ver aquel ser tan sobrenatural a punto de atacarlo.

-. ¿Alejarme?- preguntó consternado. ¿Y eso porque? Febrix era su amiga, No se iba a alejar solo porque él se lo decían sin razón alguna.

Este se inclino un poco, atolondrado por el ataque sin premeditación trato de sacar la varita pero este le agarro la mano con una fuerza que le hizo enviar un gemido que rápidamente fue sofocado por una mano en la garganta.

-. Por que es mía...-susurró y lo aplasto contra la pared mientras su varita caía hacía un lado.

Observó el brillo asesino en los ojos del sujeto. ¿Pero porque?, no le dejaba respirar. Su mano izquierda trato de empujarlo, trato de safarse del ataque sin entender el porque. ¿Febrix? ¿Suya? ¿Qué? muchas preguntas y poco oxigeno, comenzó a marearse mientras la vista perdía lugar.

-. Febrix- susurró cerrando los ojos, ahogado.

-. Mía- gruño mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-. ¡Fenrice!- el grito le hizo abrir los ojos, pero estaba casi inconsciente.- ¡**Expelliarmus**!- la mancha que era el sujeto saltó varios metros más allá. El aire entrar en su garganta y pulmones le quemo. La chica le agarro la cara, estaba asombrada.- No respires profundos te vas a marear, respira suavemente- le hizo caso mientras sentía nuevamente sus pies en la tierra, había resbalado cuando el sujeto le había soltado. La garganta le dolía. Agarro su varita rápidamente.

-. ¡No lo toques!- grito el sujeto poniéndose en pie. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?...

(Febrix) Se había quedado observándole detenidamente unos segundos, atolondrada y ansiosa por acercarse sin saber porque, el golpe en el pecho iba creciendo. Sus facciones humanas tan atrayentes le hicieron olvidar momentáneamente que era el vampiro y estaba... ahorcando a Josh.

Todo sentimiento "extraño" se disolvió para tomar la varita con firmeza y apuntarle. Enfadada, pasando del pánico que le había estado teniendo desde la ultima vez que le había visto.

-. ¿Qué se supones que haces?- le preguntó en un grito. Mientras le apunta con una varita. Este se retuerce las manos observando como ayuda a levantarse a Josh. Una mirada de puro odio hacía el chico.

-. Que no te ponga una mano encima, eso pretendo- le contestó caminando de un lado a otro, matando con la mirada al chico que se afirmaba a la pared para no caerse.

-. ¡Casi lo matas!¡No te le acerques, él no tienen nada que ver en nada!

-. Fuiste con él a una fiesta, ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar de ello?- preguntó y su voz sonó más aguda... ¿Celos?¿Fenrice estaba celoso?... descolocada, era lo de menos.

-. En primer lugar no tengo porque darte aclaraciones a ti.

-. Tú eres mía.

Aquello le choco más que nunca, en especial porque Josh estaba tomando más atención que nunca. Y cuando el vampiro dijo aquello le miro a ella con aún más confusión. Sonrojándose con fuerza, le costó un poco hablar.

-. Cállate- susurró y sintió el nudo en la garganta que sonó más apagado que nunca.

-. Febrix- susurró Josh y le agarro un brazo empujando hacía atrás- vamos, notifiquemos a un profesor- los ojos negros de Josh chispeaban de rabia y de impotencia.

-. O no lo harás- amenazó Fenrice y la sonrisa socarrona le dio mala espina- o yo creare una pequeña cadena de información.

-. Yo tan bien puedo hacerlo- hablo antes de pensarlo. Fenrice ¿No lo haría o si?, la echarían del colegio si alguien sabía que era licana.

-. Pero a ti te echaran y yo tendré mejores momento para seguirte- la sonrisa era pura maldad. La sonrisita autosuficiente de venganza y mosqueo profundo.

-. Vamos Fe- volvió a insistir Josh, cabe decir que cada vez más serio.

-. No molestes chiquillo- gruño el vampiro pero luego movió la cara de tal forma que la sonrisa le hizo dar un salto- de seguro tu amiguito no sabe...

-. Cállate- su voz sonó con un gruñido. Asustada de que el vampiro hablara algo.

-. Te preguntaras porque faltara tanto...

No, no lo esta haciendo. El aire se escapo de su cuerpo, rápidamente aunque la echaran, se inclino para atacarlo olvidando que tenía varita en mano, cuando dio un paso Josh le agarro el brazo más fuerte y la jalo hacía atrás.

-. Porque tienen... tantas cicatrices- el mundo se le cayo a los pies cuando el agarre se soltó. Se giro con el corazón a mil hacía el chico que miraba a Fenrice con los ojos abiertísimo, su respiración se acelero y parecía estar haciendo conjeturas más rápido de lo necesario. Ravenclaw tenía que ser.

-. No- negó y miro al vampiro quien seguía sonriendo por ver realizado el efecto que deseaba.

-. Tantas cicatrices como si fueran... garras- siseó cantarín.

-. ¿Fe? No... no entiendo... tú- murmuró el chico y le soltó por completo. El simple hecho de que la había soltado, realizo que su mundo cayera a sus pies. La desechaba, la rechazaba, la hacía una paria en un segundo.

-. Josh... no...

Se quedó estática cuando su "amigo", porque ya en ese momento sintió como aquella pequeña y amigable conexión se rompía, dio otro paso hacía atrás, asustado, no había otra palabra para ver lo que en sus cara se notaba. Asustado por ella...

-. Licana- susurró una voz detrás suyo cuando unos brazos la pescaron por la espalda. Sujetando sus brazos con fuerza.

-. No...- _no me dejes_

Cuando el joven atolondrado con los ojos llenos de desconcierto y miedo se iba hacía atrás, se giraba y se perdía por el pasillo. Dejándole sola a la merced de él. Se petrifico en sus brazos.

-. Ese no es tu amigo, un amigo sería alguien que se hubiera quedado para... salvarte.

Las voz estaba cerca de su cuello. Cerca de la marca de sus dientes. Con una mano le estaba tirando la bufanda. Dejando su cuello libre donde aun atolondrada por el hecho de que Josh se había marchado asustado por lo que era. Por lo que era...

La respiración en su casco le hizo volver en si, tratando de pensar frió cuando había llegado a su oreja y le estaba respirando cerca. Trato de soltarse, pero siendo humano seguía siendo demasiado fuerte y ella demasiado congelada para usar su fuerza. Trato de golpearle con las manos que tenía a su lado en un reacción más bien de niña chica.

-. ¡Suéltame!- jadeó cuando éste beso su cuello, arriba de donde aun tenia la marca de sus dientes. Sus terminales nerviosas enviaron un estallido de placer. Escucho la risa en su oído y sintió otra oleada de escalofrió. Pero no espero lo continuó. Fenrice le agarro una muñeca y con manos ávidas encontró la pulsera que le había regalado Damián.

-. Esto...- susurró y la tiro soltándole.

El corazón le saltó a mil dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había quitado la pulsera, la pulserita que Damián le había dado. De Damián...

(Fenrice) Se trataba de mover todo lo que fuera posible. Tenia sus sentidos humanos al aire por si venía alguien. Pero al parecer nadie humano se dignaba a andar por allí. La tenía pegada a su cuerpo, saboreando y complaciendo su anhelo por tenerle cerca. Solo para él. Pero el recuerdo de aquel pulgoso le hizo agarrar su muñeca y tironear la pulserita que allí llevada. No quería que nada ni nadie posara sobre ella algún tipo de regalo, él podía darle los que ella quisiera.

-. Esto...-susurró y la tironeo hasta sacarla, estrujarla y guardarla en su bolsillo de la camisa para luego deshacerse de ella.- va a desaparecer. ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ese asqueroso pulgoso del que tanto te has admirado.- Dio un saltó y sintió como su corazón saltaba por tenerle bien pegado a él. Se enojo aun más por aquella reacción tan humana.

-. Devuélvemela- susurró media ahogado cuando él agarró su muñeca con fuerza y apretó el contacto.

-. ¿Quién es ese asqueroso?- volvió a susurrar enojado.

-. Cállate- la voz la tenía estrangulada- devuélvemela...-susurró su voz cargada. Lo siguiente no lo sintió. La chica le dio un pisotón en el pie que le hizo soltarle. Al liberarle, esta se giro y jamás creyó que lo siguiente se lo hubiera hecho a él.

¡Plaf!

Una cachetada que le movió el rostro hacía un lado. El dolor lacerante no demoro en llegar, levanto una mano y se la puso sobre el rostro observando consternado a una licana que parecía haber visto un Grim atrás suyo. Le metió la mano dentro de la camisa de un movimiento y camino hacía atrás, ahora con el más puro miedo y él con el creciente odio hacía el sujeto que le había regalado ello, porque para haberle golpeado por habérselo quitado, era mucho más importante para ella que él. Guardo la pulserita mientras él daba otro paso, y antes de que esta pudiera salir corriendo como bien pensaba hacer, la agarro de un brazo la choco contra la pared y la beso con la más pura rabia.

Marcándola, ella era suya... ningún asquerosos chucho le pondría las manos encima.

(Josh) Una licana. Una licántropa, había... Febrix. Se detuvo a seis minutos de camino. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?¿Por qué? Era su amiga o ¿No?, ella... ella no lo parecía pero: sus cicatrices, sus enfermedades... todo encajaba a la perfección. Que ciego había sido...

Una vez le había dicho a Febrix que no encontraba a los licanos malos, porque aun con esa enfermedad eran personas, algunos licanos eran malvado y él había sacado a tema a Remus Lupin, quien había sido el mejor profesor de Defensa que hubiera tenido y era una excelente persona. Febrix se había mostrado tan feliz luego de ello, una felicidad que a él se le había contagiado porque era raro verle sonreír.

La pregunta había sido hecho por ella, por que ella lo era, pero... porque no se lo dijo. Pero... no creía que ella. Para haber sido tan bueno dado clasificaciones de licanos en tercero y no darse cuenta de que tenía una... amiga, como ella... y, dejarle con...con...

Aquel sujeto...

-. Febrix- susurro- o no...

(Harry) Se había ido, y nadie la había visto bajar por lo que había utilizado un hechizo. Trato de conectarse varias veces pero esta no acepto las conexiones. Hermione y Amy había aceptado sin ninguna pega acompañarle cuando esta bajara para ir a enseñarle a Josh, pero cuando había llegado la hora, Amy bajo corriendo diciendo que no estaba. La fiesta continuaba, pero ellos tres. Ya que Ron y los otros dos no se sabía donde andaban. Planearon salir a buscarle, si el vampiro estaba en el colegio y Febrix sola por algún pasillo donde bien este podía ponerse... pesado.

Salieron rápido mientras iban con varitas en mano. Bajar al tercer piso donde usualmente se reunían, esa era la gracia. Llegar lo antes posible. Para su mala suerte encontraron uno de los cuadros que podían llevarlo a cualquier lado del colegio, mas cuando trataron de recordar como se decía tres, falló su conocimiento a lo que tuvieron que largarse a correr nuevamente.

(Febrix) Había reaccionado de esa manera y no podía negar que le había molestado mucho que él le quitara su pulserita, la mano le picaba donde por pura reacción había impactado en su mejilla. Luego de ello había sentido pura vergüenza y miedo.

Cuando el sujeto se había apoderado de sus labios, se ahogo gran parte y trato de negarle, pero siempre que lo intentaba la empujaba más a la pared. ¡Malditas paredes, siempre iba a parar a una!. Cuando iba perdiendo las fuerzas para empujarle y este se iba calmando, sus labios fueron más suaves y menos ansioso. Sentía el corazón latirle demasiado doloroso una mezcla de placer y miedo, el dolor del pecho había disminuido y se transformaba en una revolución de sensaciones agradables. El olor siendo humano se mezclaba por su nariz dejando demasiado débil para alejarlo. ¿Qué ocurría?... ¿Por qué? Su pregunta quedo en su garganta cuando este, retirándose un poco sin despegar del todo sus suaves labios de los de ella, acarició su mejilla.

-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente. El vampiro abrió sus ojos y levanto una mano para acariciar su cara otra vez. Sintió unas cosquillas cuando este paso sus dedos perfilando su barbilla.

Los ojos de este estaban entrecerrados, y el gris se veía hermoso. Sentía que se iba desmayar en ese exacto momento. Completamente confundida, sentía el corazón doloroso de tan debocado que estaba. Y a su pesar, ansiosa de estar siempre así, entre sus brazos.

-. _Mihi libare in verum, pusillus_...

Susurro Fenrice mientras la besaba suavemente.

* * *

**Antes que me matéis, y con buena razón por no saber lo que dice, es un cambio, lamento si mi latín esta mal, pero es que tengo un diccionario y de allí saco las palabras para que suene cuerdo. La traducción significa... jajaj, no les voy a decir Muaj-Muaj... creo que me demorare un poco en seguirlo, porque capitulo siguiente es un ASCO con mayúscula y quiero rescribirlo. Mmm... Para lo que quieran conocer a Febrix y Fenrice en versión "monitos chinos" (jajaja) Vallan a mi perfil, al final sale "Fotolog" entren y los verán dibujados, salen excelentes y hasta así me los he llegado a imaginar, para lo que solo tienen una vaga forma de ellos, por lo menos allí los encuentran más estructurados. (Dibujante: Hito! XD).¿Qué más?, No acepto maldiciones por lo bajo por lo que existen los reviews! Jajaja. Yo allí me entero mejor. Ya mejor me calló. **

_Respuestas: _

_**Hito!:**__Jajajaja... después de tus lindas palabras en clases, eso era, ¿cómo era? Maldita? Desgraciada? Ya ni me acuerdo, pero se que era malo, jajaja, Yo igual te quiero. Hey! Que Arrocito es celosos y que mejor que dejar claro que era SOLO de EL y nadie mas que EL. Por eso le dice: I love you caleta jajaja (super flaite), reacción humana, pues me costo colocar que le cayera sangre de nariz porque como que estaba fuera de contexto, por lo que colocare otra cosa para que tenga un "reacción monito chino" jaja. Las conspiradoras... me golpearon poquito pero por alguna extraña relación de planetas, nos encontramos con todo el mundo. Bueno, te doy un lobezno, el otro es de la FrogizZ, El tuyo se va a llamar Paddy. Ya? Feliz? Así no me matas. Sabes que el "progreso" me esta costando mis pocos y nada de nervios, voy a tener que plagiar algo, yo insisto jajaja. Aunque quiero y no quiero ir a medico por mis ataques, creo que mejor no, así me muero rápido. Jajaj, bueno, Te kiero, espero que lo hayas leído. Sipi? Adiós. _

_**FrogizZ**__:__ Ni un dilema niña jajaja. Tu tranquila sobre los comentarios. Relax! Jaja. Te regalo un lobeznito de Neil, se va a llamar Moony (súper original) y bueno, cuando nazcan Febrix lo va a ver y va a babear un rato, es que los lobitos pequeños son tan lindos! Jajaj. Bueno, espero que no me quieras matar, gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y luego paso por tu log, es que he estado un poco volada. Adiós, cuídate Fans numero 1! UJU! Me siento bien jaja. Cuídate. _

_**Eliey:**__ Obvio! Por siempre Gry jaja, aunque igual me gusta Sly como casa, no los que están dentro de esa casa. En fin. Gracias por el comentario, sobre Fenrice, pues hice lo posible, pero es que no cambia mucho, solo que el rostro no es tan "afeminado" por así decirlo, no tiene orejas en punta, ni barbilla en punta, es mas... humano, pero pasa por mi log y lo vez así como wampiro jajaj. Y Josh hace la referencia de que como profesora se parece a Remus, por eso ella hace el cambio de tema radical, para que no se vaya por las ramas. Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado. _

_**Enitnatsnoc:**__ Wooo! En serio vives en Alemania? Que genial, lo siento es que quede impactada, yo quiero irme de este país a cualquier lado... me carga esta tan lleno de... nada, quiero un país con más cultura jajaja. Sobre lo que tu crees que sabes del final, pues.. tal vez no sea así... (Tan-tan) Ya me calló. Otra vez sobre mi gran Horrorografía jajaja, Gracias, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para arreglarla, se hace lo que se puede y lo que mi paciencia abarque jajaja, Pero siempre gracias por tus ayuditas, son MUY bien recibidas. Este Capitulo de hecho es más corto que todos los demás, pero que era eso o irme por las ramas y no estoy de animo para irme por las allí... Sobre Mundo de Tinieblas, la verdad es que me fui para todos lados, porque me suena de muchas cosas pero después como creía que ibas a algo especifico me metí al gran Winkipedia y lo busque, la verdad NO tenía idea, pero me dio risa leerlo, vampiros, magos y hombres-lobo. Muy... escalofriante, jaja. Pero eso, no tenia idea. Es un juego de rol a mi parecer, la verdad no entendí mucho, jamás he sido buena en eso. Bien, eso jajaj, Gracias por el comentario este fue un capitulo mas bien como para empezar lo que me esta causando ataques de estrés en el colegio, la verdad._


	37. Nada más que nieve

Capitulo anterior, cambio de frase en vez de "te amo" (que sonó muy vena humana) le dice: "Mihi libare in verum, pusillus", no

Capitulo anterior, cambio **de frase en vez de "te amo" (que sonó muy vena humana) le dice: "**_**Mihi libare in verum, pusillus", **_**no esta traducido y es lo poco y nada que se de Latín. Pero va en el mismo sentido. No hay otro cambio, no es necesario verlo para entenderlo.**

**Capitulo 37: "Nada más que nieve"**

(Josh) Llegó corriendo al pasillo esperando que Febrix estuviera bien y sobre todo, entera. Pero esta estaba allí parada en medio del pasillo. Inmóvil y sola. Llegó a su lado con cuidado, esta aun observaba el pasillo a lo lejos donde no había nada ni nadie. Inspecciono que no estuviera el maniaco asesino y le tapo la vista tomándole de los hombros para llamar su ida atención. Ese leve contacto hizo que diera un salto y le mirara de paso alejándose de él. Se sintió herido por ese leve escape de sus manos, pero al fin al cabo él la había dejado sola.

Por lo menos estaba entera, a excepción de su bufanda con lo cual tenía una vista entera de su cicatriz.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto observándole. Sus ojos perdidos en recuerdos o momentos antes de su llegada, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al recordar las palabras de este sujeto, el tal "mía" que tanto había ocupado. ¿Le habría hecho algo? Respiro algo entrecortado al ver que no reaccionada.- ¿Estas bien?- trata de alzar una mano para tocarle, pero esta retrocede nuevamente.

(Fenrice) Sus compañeros desaparecen en sendos "Plop", estaba fuera del colegio de vuelta a sus hogares luego de un sábado "calmado". Observaba la fuerte fortaleza a sabiendas lo que había dejado atrás. Febrix... sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios. La había dejado sola y confundida en el pasillo. Confundida solo por él, solo por lo que él sentía y ya no lo iba a negar.

Una motita blanca paso por su cara, observó el cielo al ver caer cientos y cientos de copos de nieve, una tormenta. El invierno ya comenzó como tal. Pureza como tal.

(Harry) Doblaron el pasillo al momento de verlos. Febrix estaba entera, eso le causo un gran alivio, frente a ella estaba el tal Josh por su cara algo no muy bueno había pasado.

-. ¡Febrix!- llamó. Esta pareció dar un salto. Observó como el Ravenclaw hacía un gesto de desgana al verlos llegar.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Amy. Aun no le veían a la cara y eso era raro.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto Hermione, él le iba a tomar un hombro para darle vuelta.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Josh. ¡¿Por qué no se iba a dar una vuelta?! El quería hablar con la chica.- en privado- les mando una mirada de reojo- por favor Febrix- esta asintió.

-. ¿Fe?- Amy le agarro un brazo. ¡Bien!. La chica volvió a dar un saltó y miro a su compañera inexpresiva.

Observó algo atolondrado como el brillo de sus ojos se habían apagado como si estuviera en un trance o choqueada por algo demasiado para ella. Se preocupo el doble, no la iba a dejar irse en ese estado, le mando una mirada de ayuda a Hermione que esta entendió.

-. Fe te vez un poco enferma, ¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala Común y después...

-. ¡No!- negó Josh. Hermione le miro algo atolondrada por aquella respuesta tan cruda. Iba a interferir ya bastante enojado, el chico no tenía NADA que involucrarse en sus asuntos y menos con Fe.

-. No importa Josh- dijo la licana. Respiro profundo tratando de salir del sopor en que estaba- de todos modos ello ya lo saben.

¿Saber que?. Miro a la licana quien observaba el suelo con gran interés y luego miro al joven quien parecía un tanto arrepentido por su conducta, ¿Era eso cierto?.

-. Yo solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué...-comenzó con la voz más suave, más normal.

-. ¿Qué sabe?- pregunto observando recién en ese momento que Febrix no tenía su bufanda y su cicatriz era más que perceptible. Marca de garras. La chica pareció darse cuenta tan bien, fue hacía la pared donde estaba la bufanda y se la puso.

-. Que soy licántropa...

(Remus) Surk se detuvo mientras él iba caminando. Observó al lobo que no se demoro en llegar a su lado. Habían tomado por costumbre o más bien para su seguridad que cuando saliera de la casa de William, fuera acompañado por uno o más lobos. En ese momento había quedado con Damián para ir a ver a Emil, la joven quien aun estaba en el hospital, solía recibir visitas más seguido y él siempre que podía ir, lo hacía.

La joven un poco turbada por lo sucedido era la viva imagen de la fortaleza. Sonreía, hablaba y reía siempre que estaba con él y el joven Francés, sus sonrisas siempre eran sinceras y estaba algo abrumado de que fuera tan fuerte luego del shock de lo sucedido. Tal vez por eso era alfa, su fortaleza era algo abrumante.

Escucho un ladrido y vio como Finë la loba de Damián saltaba-corría hacía él moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mientras Damián a las afueras del pequeño edificio se llevaba una mano a la cara. Un edificio de dos pisos de ventanales grandes y de un color crema bastante agradable. La salas principales eran para enfermedades comunes o accidentes más comunes aun, mágicos o muggles allí se atendían. Más atrás donde las salas eran un poco más grandes, eran habitaciones para pacientes graves, sean heridos por algún accidente, algunos personajes llegaban en malos estados o cuando fuera de la cueva se encontraban con algún enemigo dispuesto a herir mientras no llegaba la guardia.

-. Buen día Gemus- sonrió el joven.

-. Buenos días, Damián- Finë ladró, surk le gruño algo de que se comportara- para ti igual Finë- hubiera jurado que la loba le hizo un gesto desdeñoso al lobo.- no nos demoraremos mucho, Surk- le dijo al viejo lobo quien asintió y se fue a un lado.

-. Finë espega aquí- la loba bajo las orejas y se fue gimoteando.

Llegaron al cuarto de Emil en silencio. El joven golpe en el momento en que se escuchaba la voz animosa de la licana. Al entrar los dos se pusieron lívidos de horror.

Emil, estaba parada sujetándose fuertemente de la cama mientras su loba. Neil- Quien había llegado el día anterior- parecía estar a punto del colapso nervioso gimoteando que se sentara.

-. ¡¿Que haces?!- grito Damián entrando como una ráfaga y tomándola antes de que se mandara al suelo.

-. ¡Ah, Damián! Déjame- alegó mientras este le tumbaba en la cama. Él miro preocupado a la joven bastante perturbado. Los vampiros le habían roto las rodillas, ¿Cómo diantre se había levantado?. Pelearon cinco minutos, mientras él se mantenía en silencio, observándole consternado por ese hecho de fuerza y mejoría. Emil era impresionante. Damián logro cubrirla con una sabana y atraparla debajo para que no se moviera

-. ¡Pog el amog a Meglín, Emil!¡Que no te tienes que levantag!- le retó molesto.

-. ¡Eso lo dices tú!, No has estado un mes aquí acostado- le regaño. En ese momento al parecer se percato de su presencia- ¡Ho!¡Hola Remus!- saludo la licana quedándose quieta bajo las sabanas. Su único ojo resplandecía de felicidad al verlos.

-. No deberías hacer eso, Emil. Estas débil- contesto en modo de saludo. La mujer le sonrió agradecida por la atención.

-. ¡Tu huesos aun no están bien, estas débil mujeg por Meglín!¡Le notificage esto a William paga que te tengan vigilada!- la licana le miro venenosamente.

-. Atrévete y te iré a ver a tu casa a revolverte tus libros- susurro con todo el deje de hacerlo si este comentaba algo. Damián le miro intensamente en una pelea de miradas, él sonrió. Siempre peleaban por algo, pero sabía que esos dos eran muy amigos. Damián había sido el personaje más feliz de la Comarca el día que notificaron que Emil había aparecido.

-. Me importaga poco si logo que te dejen amagada.- contesto con una sonrisita torcida

-. William no me va a amarrar sabe o finjo que me afecta...-otra batalla de miradas. Cuando fue la loba de Emil quien hablo.

-. ¿Ustedes es el padre de mi dama Febrix?- pregunto sentándose más allá. Por lo que había sabido, Wolfblood le había enviado porque estaba preñada.

-. Si.- contesto sonriéndole. La loba le miro intensamente.

-. Ella es muy parecido a usted. La pobrecita ahora si que va a perder los nervios con Wolfblood.- se lamento ella más para si. Él sonrió apenado, sabía muy bien como se llevaban esos dos, cuando se quería sacar de quicio lo hacían.

-. ¡Ho!- murmuro Emil- Me contaron que sufrió un ataque, ¿Aquí?- pregunto la mujer dejando a Damián aun mirándole intensamente por ese ultimo cambio de miradas asesinas.

-. Si, un sujeto del sectog de Nadeko estaba impegiogizado y le ataco- susurro Damián algo retraído.

-. Yo creí que la ibas a traer a verme- murmuro esta- ¿Estaba contigo y no la cuidaste?

-. Wolfbllood le puso como tarea correr por alrededor de la Comarca como medio de entrenamiento. No se esperaba que alguien pudiera atacarla- susurro serio por recordar aquel día. Aun se ponía nervioso por ese sujeto Arnel. No lo había visto pero sabía que algo tenía que ver en todo esto.

-. ¡Ho! Ya veo... deberías de estarle cuidado- saltó Emil observando a Damián. El chico pareció encenderse como foco y mirarle a él más nervioso que nunca, comenzó a apretar las sabanas con la sonrisita molestosa de Emil.- ¡Me estas ahorcando!- alegó

-. Esa es la gracia- susurró. El rió. Aquellos dos le causaban mucha gracia.

Hablaron de cosas varias, hasta que ya debían volver. Más miradas asesinas y cosas por el estilo, la joven quien físicamente estaba relativamente bien más por su ojo en el cual usaba un parche y algunos dedos que tuvieron que ser amputados y las heridas por el cuerpo que estaban vendadas y parchadas. El increíble hecho de que se había puesto en pie. Mas aun sicológicamente, el hecho de todos los sucesos durante la tortura le había dejando traumatizada y eso era completamente normal, nadie podría estar sicológicamente luego de una tortura vampira.

Damián lo dejo a medio camino. Surk quien se había quedado dormido iba medio soñoliento a su lado, pero a pesar de ya ser un poco tarde llegaría a ver si podía comunicarse con su hija por medio del espejo, Harry jugaba hoy, quería saber que como le había ido, eso si el espejo que cada vez perdía un poco más de magia era su ultima forma de comunicación, debía encontrar el hechizo para que los espejos tuvieran la misma fuerza que años anteriores..

En silencio por las calles, sus pensamientos arremolinado, una suave ráfaga y un presentimiento le hicieron girarse en el exacto momento en que se agacho por el hechizo azul que bien lo hubiera dejado tirado como a un joven licántropo más adelante que lo recibió por él. Saco la varita en el momento en que Surk despertaba y se giraba.

Un joven de no más de 20 años, le apuntaba con su varita. Imperiorizado, pensó en el momento en que recordó el hecho con su hija, antes de que este moviera su varita, dio dos y tres pasos en cada uno un perfecto hechizo que le pegó al chiquillo.

-. **Langclok, Incarcerus, Petrificus Totalus**- este mismo quedo sentado en el suelo con la boca abierta y completamente congelado. Miro de un lado a otro en el momento en que lo veía.

Arnel Triver le envió una mirada de odio puro alejado entre las personas cerca de un pasaje posterior. Y lo vio con la varita en mano, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decirle a William. Sabía que él estaba realizando males y que ese ser había intentado matar a su hija. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que diera unos pasos hacía él, cuando Surk le tapo el camino.

-. Hay que volver- varios aullidos le hicieron girarse en el momento en que la masas se abrieron y por allí paso un estupefacto William. Minutos o segundos después llegaron varios alfas.

-. ¿Remus estas bien?- pregunto William apresurado a su lado

-. Si- aceptó- necesito hablar con usted- susurro. William acepto en silencio.

-. Espera un poco necesito arreglar esto, esperadme en la sala de reuniones.

Asintió consternado, ¿Se había atrevido a atacarle en medio de un camino? Cuando días antes había atacado a su hija. Esto no se iba a quedar así, atacarlo a él era algo pero si había sido el quien había intentado atacar a su hija, eso no lo iba a perdonar.

(Febrix) Josh, le miraba como si no fuera capaz de captar lo que le estaba informando. Sus ojos negros resaltaban de pura confusión y luego de unos segundos lo soltó.

-. Pero eso es imposible- susurro. Potter bufó, ella le envió una mirada para que callara.- Yo creía que humano y licano, no, no era posible...

-. Y no lo es.- contesto atolondrada aun por mucha información minutos antes- mira llámalo milagro de naturaleza, mutación, engendro...

-. ¡Febrix!- le llamo la atención Amy por sus palabras

-. Amy es la verdad, yo no soy normal- le cortó recordando que no habían más como ella.

-. Eres normal- susurro Josh. Ella sonrió, era muy lindo que la trataran normal, pero eso era lo que menos era- solo me desconecta el hecho de que no me hubieras...

-. Josh, no todo el mundo reacciona como lo han hecho ellos o tú- eso lo dijo algo retraída por el hecho de que la había dejado sola.- algunas personas son menos perceptivas al hecho de que tenemos sentimientos o conciencia. Es fácil ser agredido por un hechizo o por improperios hasta con un anillo de plata nos harían daño.- susurro tocando una leve cicatriz que se había hecho al tomar por curiosidad un anillo de su madre de muy pequeña. Ese anillo desapareció luego de su pequeño accidente.- yo no te haría daño a ti...- y si por mi fuera-... ni a nadie- susurro y bajo la mirada recibiendo información innecesaria para ahora, lo estaba aguantando, sabía que si estaba sola las palabras de Fenrice no le iban a dejar.

Trato de quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro, no necesitaba eso ahora. No, ahora. Envió un salto cuando Josh la envolvió en un abrazo. Se quedo un poco pasmada por aquel pequeño acceso a su cariño. Sonrió mientras no sabiendo porque pegaba su cabeza a su hombro.

-. Necesito respuestas de él, luego- susurro en su oído. Ella asintió.

-. Gracias Josh

-. No quiero que me mates, pero entonces...-dijo y le tomo los hombros- ¿Eres hija de Remus Lupin?- pregunto ansioso. Ella le miro impresionada por aquello, no creía haber siso capaz de darle pistas sobre su padre- eres idéntica...-susurro luego ante su cara que pasaba de la impresión al desconcierto y luego a la impresión pura nuevamente

-. No me digas eso- susurro y miro a Potter. Este estaba tan o más impactado que ella- ¿Me parezco?- fue Hermione quien respondió

-. Tienes un aire- soltó no muy convencida de que era la frase correcta. Miro a Amy intesamente

-. No me mires, no conozco ni a tu padre ni madre

-. Algo de Remus tienes, Febrix- soltó Potter volviendo en si. Nunca creyó que se pareciera tanto a su padre como para que le pillaran de ese modo.

-. Además los ojos, y te dije que tenías una extraña forma de explicar que era entendible para todos. Y licántropo, ahora encaja todo- sonrió convencido de su gran descubrimiento.

-. Merlín Josh en que te estas metiendo- susurro para si, mientras cerraba los ojos angustiada.

Estaba metiendo a todo el mundo en este raro lió de razas. Se auto convenció de no permitir que nadie se enterara de la guerra por todo el tiempo posible. Todo el mundo sabía que comenzó la guerra entre Lord Voldemort y los personajes que querían la libertad del mago puro, no puro o mestizo. Pero la otra guerra conectada a esta, la de vampiro y licanos solo una pequeña parte la sabían y esperaba que quedara así por un tiempo.

(Harry) Escoltaron a Febrix de vuelta a la sala común en un extraño silencio. La chica parecía tan perdida como antes de poder hablar con normalidad. Josh había prometido no decir nada y Febrix le creyó a ciegas, él se estaba empezando a colocar nervioso del hecho de que tantas personas lo supieran.

Al llegar al pasillo de su sala observaron a Anari caminando hacía ellos seria.

-. Tú y tu- apunto a los dos y siguió caminando- acompáñenme- le dijo pasando de ellos. Se miraron ambos algo atolondrados. Hermione y Amy se detuvieron esperando sus reacciones.

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto Hermione

-. No se, de hay nos vemos- susurro y corrió detrás de las dos que ya iban por delante a un paso rápido.

-. ... ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de eso?- preguntaba la licana enojada.

-. Pues para mi no es agradable tener a un hombre-lobo histérico en mi cuarto.

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto él no entendiendo quien estaba histérico.

-. Wolfblood- le contesto la licana molesta por eso.

-. ¿Qué pasa?

-. Me esta culpando que Wolfblood este en su cuarto, ¿Por qué va a ser culpa mía?¡Yo no lo mando!... ya quisiera yo- susurro para si

-. Es por ti- siguió Anari

-. Pero...- comenzó a refutar

-. ¿Cómo llegó acá?- pregunto antes de que se viera en medio de una pelea. Últimamente solo eran las miradas asesinas no se habían contradicho en días.

-. No tengo ni la menor idea- comento Anari tomando las escaleras para bajar a su cuarto. Algo confundido del hecho de que porque lo habían llamado a él. Se quedo callado mientras escuchaba a Febrix alegar sobre Wolfblood.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la mujer, miro de un lado a otro mientras entraba. Una ráfaga, una persona, un gruñido y luego unas quejas. Wolfblood tenía levantada a Febrix por los sobacos mientras le miraba de arriba abajo como si tuviera de ojos, escaners. La chica se comenzó a mover nerviosa al verle levantada del suelo con tanta facilidad.

-. ¡¿Qué haces?!- le pregunto nerviosa a su maestro mientras aun la tenía colgando- ¡Bájame Wolfblood!

-. ¡Estas entera!- anunció y la dejo en el suelo. ¿Aliviando?

-. ¿Qué querías que llegara en pedazos?

-. Ese vampiro...

-. Ese vampiro es humano- contesto enojada mientras se estiraba las ropas.

Anari estaba más atrás interesada en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en el momento en que le hacía una venia para que le acompañara a su despacho. Algo reticente de dejar a esos dos solos. Con la explosión de carácter de ambos. Se alejo de ellos, en el momento en que como una bomba le llegó la pregunta. ¿Cómo se había enterado Josh que Febrix en un licántropo?.

(Febrix) No alcanzo a hacer mucho cuando estaba levantada del suelo con un Wolfblood escaneandole como si fuera carne colgada. Histéricamente nerviosa y avergonzada trato de que la bajara. Luego de su gran afirmación de que estaba entera, cosa que le puso aun más nerviosa por el recuerdo tenía que sacar el tema a otro lado.

-. ¿Qué quería que llegara en pedazos?- pregunto al fin en el suelo, comenzando a estirar sus ropas por si algo había salido de su lugar

-. Ese vampiro...-gruño comenzando con la perorata

-. Ese vampiro es humano- le recordó.

-. Y claro, los humanos son tan increíblemente débiles- contesto con fría ironía

-. ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto para dejar al vampiro tranquila, su cabeza estaba enviando un montón de información sobre el tema y trataba todo lo posible de no pensar en ello.

-. Quería saber que estuvieras entera.

-. Podías esperar a que llegara en la noche o utilizar la bien aceptada carta.

-. Con ese vampiro rodeándote debería colocarte hechizos se censores de tacto, movimiento, de calor humano, electroshock parea cualquier que te ponga una mano en cima- ella le miro claramente sorprendida y valga decir bastante perturbada con solo una palabra en su cabeza.

-. Exagerado

Wolfblood le miro otro segundos más. Ella se revolvió las manos histérica.

-. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto nerviosa, parecía que estaba inspeccionando un pedazo de carne que a ella. Luego la mirada de éste se relajo y paso a una preocupada (un poco más... normal)-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto tratando de sonar "tranquila"

-. Nada, me pone de pelo que el vampiro ande por aquí como si fuera su casa. No me gusta que Dumblendore le haya dejado venir.- levanto los ojos mientras se sentaba en una mesa de clases, observando a este intensamente.- ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que le estaba quemando con la mirada

-. Me estas ocultando algo y están obvio- contesto.

-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-. Porque al menor que seas bipolar, que tan poco lo dudo, la ultima vez que me encontré con Fenrice si mal recuerdo estabas enojado, para decir poco, y eso, que era vampiro, y ahora que es humano que es menos problemático que un vampiro, estas alterado a puntos nerviosos críticos, más que esa vez.

-. No me gusta que ande merodeando, solo es eso- contesto como si nada. Ella le miro levantando una ceja.

-. Ya...- se burlo- No te creo

-. Allá tú si no lo haces- contesto. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Ella pensando como decirle a Wolfblood que un compañero había descubierto su licantropía, no le podía decir que Fenrice celoso le había dicho que era licana, así que haría lo más obvió.

-. Me descubrieron- escucho crujir el cuello del licántropo cuando le miro serio.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Un compañero descubrió que era... licántropa o lo que sea

-. ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-. Se me calló la bufanda y vio la cicatriz, no hay que contar más que dos que notando mis ausencias antes y después del plenilunio y viendo que estoy más enferma en esos días.

-. Esa cicatriz no hace nada más que causar problema- gruño- déjame borrarla- camino hacía ella. Observando a donde iba las manos dio un salto y se puso detrás del banco

-. Aleja tus manos de mi cicatriz, no la pienso borrar aun- contesto enojada defendiendo su recuerdo

-. ¿No vez en los problemas que te estas metiendo? No seas niña chica. Déjame borrarlo- trato de pescarle un brazo cuando ella se fue al otro lado.

-. ¡Déjame!- contesto. Esa cicatriz no iba a desaparecer hasta que vengara a su madre, si de allí a toda la eternidad con ella, no le importaba.

-. ¿En todo caso como se llama el chico?- pregunto en el momento en que lo vio mover un pie y saltó hacía atrás en el momento en que se estiro por la mesa para pescarla- ¡Febrix!- alegó enojado

-. Dije que no, ¿Para que quieres el nombre?

-. ¿Para que va a hacer?- pregunto como si fuera obvio- para hacerlo desaparecer.

Se quedo lívida observando la seriedad de este como si estuviera loco. ¿Desaparecer?¿Mataría a Josh? Comenzó a hiperventilar ante la idea de que el chico desapareciera.

-. ¡No! ¿Estas loco?¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?- pregunto enojada.

-. Como si no supieras- contesto

-. ¿Saber que?

-. ¿Qué crees? Todo la Comarca sabe que nosotros hacemos desaparecer a aquellos que son una molestia en potencia, todo alfa y todo beta sabe que debe matar en el caso que se le diga, estaba en el código, "_el fin corona los medios"_. Si es potencialmente peligroso para tu seguridad hay que deshacernos de él. Además otro código es _Disciplina_ que me deben a mi, si yo digo muere ese ser muere. Si ese chiquillo llega a comentar una sola cosa sobre tu licantropía, adiós estudios, adiós vida, hola cazadores, hola no-vida. Dime el nombre y lo haré desaparecer.

-. ¡Claro que no!

¿Sorprendida? Claro que si, ¿Cómo que mataban a todos lo que eran potencialmente peligrosos? Así solo porque si, o sea, solo por sus pensamientos o ideas, por un descubrimiento que ni siquiera había hecho él si no porque otro ente se lo había dicho. Este estaba más tonto de lo que creía...

(Harry) Siguió a Anari a su cuarto mientras escuchaba como los otro tenían una "pequeña disputa", por lo que siendo conveniente se fue con la preguntita aun en él calándole profundo. No encontraba manera razonable de que Josh hubiera descubierto que Febrix fuera una licana, porque a pesar de que tenia esa cicatriz y sus faltas no eran una buena excusa, todo el mundo o buena parte de él sabía que Febrix "había perdido su magia" los días que había creado la barrera, por lo que la excusa del hospital era buena y la cicatriz pues unas mentiras por aquí o por allá, así que había sido otra cosa lo que le había perjudicado. Anari se dirigió a su escritorio donde estaban dos libros y un montón de pergaminos que eran trabajo de clases, tomo los dos libros y se los levó.

-. Quiero que leas esto- se los paso. Se sintió un poco molesto por esto, no le gustaba leer... demasiado. El primero era muy viejo y decía algo de _"Caza de.. iro... siglo I"_ las letras de la tapa estaban borradas.

-. ¿Qué se supone que dice?- pregunto recordando vanamente la primera vez que Febrix se había ido a la Comarca pidiéndole que leyera libros de vampiros, cosa que no había hecho.

-. _Caza de vampiros del siglo XIV_ es hasta el momento el mejor libro que ha salido sobre la caza de vampiros, es único ya que mis pares se encargaron de deshacerse de la mayoría de las copias, por lo que más quieras debes cuidarlo, puedes cambiarle la tapa para que nadie lo conozca. En todo caso, cuando estés preparado te voy a llevar de caza suave, algo no muy problemático.

Caza... te voy a llevar de caza.. ¿A él?... miro a la profesora con grandes ojos en el momento en que el corazón le saltaba ansioso.

-. ¿De caza?¿En serio?- pregunto maravillado. Los planes que alguna vez le había de pedir a Febrix se esfumaron, si podía ir, he ir con permiso seria por mucho mejor, algo aburrido talvez pero tendría la base para luego escaparse solo.

-. Pero debes aprendértelo de principio a fin. Lo que te e enseñado yo sobre las muertes son más bien torturas y cosas esenciales, sin mayor aprendizaje que saber hacerlo, hay un par de hechizos que quiero que practiques. ¿Bien?- él asintió con una sonrisa en su cara. ¡Genial!. Observó el otro libro y este no tenía nada escrito

-. ¿Y este?- lo abrió observando las hojas en blanco. Tuvo el pequeño recuerdo del libro de Tom Riddle.

-. Un diario

-. ¿Diario?

-. Un regalo, quiero que lo ocupes como un diario. Hay memorias que bien pueden ser importantes, anota allí todo lo que necesites. Esta mágicamente creado para que solo una persona pueda abrirlo, tu ya lo abriste así que te pertenece.

Jamás había pensado en un diario. Jamás había pensado dejar memorias si le llegase a pasar algo. Lo miro interesado y asintió. Podía ser útil.

-. Gracias Anari- sonrió guardando los libros dentro de la túnica

-. Ven vamos, antes que los otros dos se maten...

Se puso blanco mientras ahora era conciente de los medio-gritos de afuera de la sala. Al salir por la puerta vio a Febrix en una esquina de la pieza y Wolfblood acechándole. El hecho de que parecían haber olvidado sus espadas era un buen punto en su discusión.

-. Pero que ruidosos sois- reprendió la vampira mientras los otros dos daban un salto. Ambos dejaban sus respectivas poses de ataque y acecho.

-. ¡Harry!- llamó el lobo acercándose, con una sonrisa más falsa que otra cosa- ¿Me dices por favor el nombre del sujeto que descubrió el secreto de Febrix?

-. ¡Agh!¡Que lo dejes en paz Wolfblood!- grito la chica acercándose y mandándole una mirada asesina por si hablaba.

-. ¿Quién la ha descubierto?- pregunto una Anari de lo más seria

-. Nadie que te importe- contesto la chica. La vampira le hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-. Igual lo voy a descubrir...

-. Me dijiste que podía contárselo a cualquiera que yo quisiera con tal de que no hablara- la chica hablo como si hubiera sido iluminada por un recuerdo- ¿Lo recuerdas? Luego del ataque en la Comarca

-. ¿Qué ataque?- pregunto él, nuevamente recordando que Febrix había llegado con una cara de mala leche. Irónico que ahora tenía el diario para escribir un par de cosas en él, como eso por ejemplo.

-. ¿No se los has contado?

-. No me he dado el tiempo.- contesto levemente azorada.

-. ¿Qué ataque?- pregunto Anari más civilizadamente- creí que la Comarca era el lugar más seguro para ella

-. Y lo es- contesto Wolfblood rápidamente. La chica hizo un gesto desdeñoso dudándose de sus palabras- la ataco un hombre bajo el hechizo Imperius, al parecer hay un infiltrado de quien nos estamos encargando.

-. No nos había dicho- susurro él mirándole intensamente, la chica encontró aun más interesante una de las telas que colgaban del techo.

-. Se me ha ido- susurro. Wolfblood gruño algo en otro idioma y la chica le hizo un gesto aun más pesado.

-. ¿Sabes Febrix?- comenzó Wolfblood- eres...

-. ¡Ag! Me tienes harta, ¿Sabes? Eres más simpático cuando eres lobo.- se fue a la puerta- ¡Y recuerda que lo prometiste! Me dejaste contarle a quien quisiera sobre mi. No te tienes por que meter. ¡Déjalo en paz!

-. Inmadura- susurro Wolfblood. Viendo Febrix se había ido sola. Se fue inmediatamente detrás de ella.

-. Gracias Anari, Adiós Wolfblood- la vampira le sonrió en el momento en que escuchaba al lobo alegar.

-. ¿Por qué a ti tú pupilo te quiere?- pregunto eso a él le causo una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta

-. Porque no soy un maniático bipolar compulsivo que no recuerda lo que...

(Remus) William se le quedo mirado intensamente. Al parecer no se creía del todo de que estaba bien. Pero ya se lo había dicho, no había chocado nada contra él.

-. ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto éste mientras se sentaba en su despacho. Él cabeceo

-. Lo he visto deambulando cerca de la Comarca y en los dos ataques a estado cerca con la varita en mano. No me parece bien... no se, no me deja ese sentimiento de que esta involucrado en algo.- William hizo un gesto pensativo

-. Esta bien- susurro- confiare en tu criterio Remus, le colocare una pequeña guardia para saber que esta haciendo- él cabeceo por lo menos es lo mejor que podían hacer solo con sus suposiciones.

-. Gracias William

-. ¿Remus?- él le miro- ¿Porque no vas a la enfermería?

-. Estoy bien

-. Se te ve bien, pero no quiero a una Febrix histérica cuando lo sepa.

-. No quiero que lo sepa, se va a preocupar- le pidió. No podía permitir que su hija lo supiera, se iba a preocupar no le quería dejar más peso en cima que estar preocupándose por él.

-. Esta bien, pero igual, ve a la enfermería.

Percatándose que no se podría librar a sabiendas que estaba bien. Se dirigió a la enfermería, por segunda vez en el día.

(Febrix) Se lanzo contra la cama completamente empapada. Afuera había una tormenta de los siglos y tuvo que ir así hasta la Casa de los Gritos.

Donde además, todos los lobos con sus pesadas y abrasadoras pieles, juntitos y mirándole parecían tan reconfortables entre si. Se puso celosa de que ellos tuvieran pieles y estuvieran así de reconfortables mientras ella estaba agarrando la de tiritar como enferma. Wolfblood igual con su reluciente pelaje miraba desde una esquina con gesto de superioridad mientras ella trataba de que la espada no se le cayera por todos los temblores que estaba recibiendo. Usualmente no tenía frió o era muy poco, pero esta vez estaba congelada bajo todo el ropaje que se había puesto en cima. Y además mojada.

Entreno un poco en la casa, porque a lo muy masoca que era Wolfblood no le hizo correr por el bosque con esa tormenta. Agradecida, por lo que estuvo practicando un poco con la espada y con la pronta promesa que luego se iban a encargar de hacer hechizos con esta misma.

Wolfblood igual le hablo de lo que tenía que decirle a la Orden si eran llamados pronto, algo perturbada por sus palabras y desconcertada por la información, no dijo nada, recibiendo todo lo dicho con un nudo en el estomago. No sabía que la Comarca trabajaba de esa forma.

Tan bien, no le molesto más por lo de Josh por lo que sus palabras igual le estaban contradiciendo. Feliz de ello, y que no le siguiera molestando luego del horrible día.

Se giro en la cama percatándose que estaba dejando todo mojado, así que se levanto con pereza quedando frente a frente a las dos lindas flores que habían sobre su mueble, la luparia y el... tulipán mágicamente cuidadas para que no se pudrieran.

Ho Merlín! Fenrice... ¿Por qué?¿Por qué ahora?

Tomo el tulipán dirigiéndose al baño... fue hasta una esquina y se dejo caer por la pared. Había pasado todo el día tratando de que no recordar sus palabras, y justo ahora cuando lo que más quería era dormir es cuando venía toda esta cosa...

(Fenrice) Se sentó en la cama quitándose los zapatos de un tiro y acomodándose. Se llevó una mano a la cara donde había sido abofeteado por Febrix. Ansiaba verla de nuevo, besarle otra vez para que se negara solo el principio y después de sumiera solo a él. A él... la iba a convencer a la buena o a la mala de que ella era solo de él y que ningún felpudo la vería como la quería él. Él... él... él... nadie más que él...

Febrix era suya, seria suya, de nadie más y quien le pusiera una mano encima, él lo mataría...

(Febrix) La tormenta y el amanecer entre las espesas nubes de nieve. Hicieron que pudiera verse con mejor precisión no había dormido nada, absolutamente nada. En sus manos aun estaba el tulipán... entero a su pesar no pudo romperlo. Aunque quisiera desmembrarlo... no, no pudo. Se llevó una mano a la cara cansada al no dormir, se sentía más que nada confundida. Confundida por las burdas palabras del vampiro, ¿Cómo le iba a creer todo lo que le dijo?¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Era tan... estúpido creer que él le quería de esa forma. Era un vampiro más que nada, y ella una licana... era tan... sobrenatural... insulso, idiota y hasta cierto punto barato en el sentido de que no había otra excusa para hacerle daño.

Se le apretó el pecho recordando sus acciones del día anterior, esa sumisión que agarraba siempre en su presencia. Era tan... desconcertante.

Fenrice lo único que quería era hacerle daño... lo único, no le podía creer todo lo que le decía, seria creer cualquier estupidez que le digiera en el futuro, Fenrice no era de confianza, no lo era, aunque le haya ayudado, ¿Qué podía sacar con eso?, había bebido de ella, lo había hecho para tener algo de ella, para sacar puntos de su poder contra el suyo, nada más que eso, era un pervertido, idiota, nada más que eso. Apretó el tallo del tulipán. Nada más que eso... no quería seguir pensando en él y sus farsas palabras... eran solo palabras, eran solo actos sin remedio. Ella tan poco le quería, no lo quería y no, nada más que NO...

Se llevó una mano a la cara cansada, agobiada, aturdida. Odiaba sentirse de este modo.. tan débil... tan usada... tan perdida.

La nieve seguía cayendo, el tiempo seguía pasando... y ella seguía confundida...

Nada más que nieve en su vida, ocultando, confundiendo, tapando de frialdad todo. Pureza nata.

**Dejen Review! **

**XD! ****Lo siento, en serio, lo escribí 6 o 7 veces y es lo mejor que puedo hacer... en serio. **

**El otro capitulo ya me meto más con la Orden y Febrix va a sufrir otro ataque al reconocer a alguien entre las filas de esta. Jujuju... pronto voy a comenzar a matar a algunos personajes de la Orden y a la vez alguna que otra sorpresa. **

**Respuestas: **

**Fran: Jajajajaj yo creí que no te ibas a acordar de Phoebe, esa eres tu querida, acuérdate XD! Jajaja, me alegro que te hayas pasado por aquí... gracias por la critica constructiva, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, pero esta mucho mejor de las primeras cosas que he escrito. Yo quiero leer tus historias. ¿Cuándo me las vas a llevar? Yo quiero leer tus vampiros. Me encantaban tus historias.. además ya terminaste tus certámenes... ¿Me los llevas?¿Si?... bueno. Eso... cuídate un montón! Aquí no te dejo un saludo pokemon así que luego paso por tu log!. Cuídate!**

**FrogizZ: Jajaja, gracias por el comentario... si, se que no soy original con los nombre jajaja... pero en fin. No me demore tanto... una semana y algunos días... XD! Jajaja. Bueno te dejo, espero que no te hayas ilusionado mucho con el capitulo, pero es que no me lleva muy seguido la musa XD! Jajaja. Bueno cuídate! **

**Enitnatsnoc: (Sabes que aun me cuesta escribir tu nombre, es que soy floja no me gusta cortar y pegar! XD)... Bien jajaja. Espero que no quedes defraudado con esto, pero es lo mejor que me ha llegado a mi mente turbada por vampiros y licanos. Y sobre el post, no te preocupes entendí la "casi" amenaza entre líneas XD jajaja. Cambie la vena humana y la deje un poco más en suspenso con sus palabras en latín, algo mas misterioso pero en el mismo sentido. No la pillaron pero no te preocupes en un tiempo más va a quedar la inmensa crema... y no solo con Amy y Harry, si no que con personajes más importantessss! Muaj-muaj... es que soy mala!... gracias otra vez por la ortografía, pero como me dijiste que no te importaba.. jujuju... no ya, si le pongo empeño... todo lo que puedo y todo lo que me alcanza el tiempo! Me reí mucho con eso que pareces adictivo! XD! Jajaja, ya bueno, espero que no te haya defraudado mucho el capitulo, pero como digo es lo mejor que me ha caído!. Te cuidas!**

**Hito: XD! Si igual me quieres! Aunque me digas todas esas cosas XD! Soy víbora y arrastrada, babosa y masoca, pero igual me quieres igual quieres a mis personajes salido de la dimensión paralela! Jajajaj, te kiero niña, espero que la estés pasando bien allá en santiasko! No grites mucho que te quedas sin garganta y no tengo ganas de aprender sordomudo para entendernos! No fuimos a clases! JujuJ! Espero que estés bien con tu resfriado, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! ****NO me odies! ****Jajaj. Además tu tienes ventaja sobre los demás, ya te sabes todo lo que voy a hacer de la historia porque te sientas al lado de mío! Y que no se ocurra decirme que a Wolfie le gusta Febrix!! Bueno espero que disfrutes de Miyavi!. Te kiero adiós! **


	38. Reuniones

**Subí rápido porque no me aguanto en poner luego el capitulo 39! XD... soy muy feliz por ello... y porque sé que no les gusto el anterior... REVIEWS! Si? Que no cuesta nada!**

**Capitulo 38: "Reuniones"**

(Harry) Era Domingo, y a pesar de lo sucesos del día anterior estaba tranquilo al saber que el vampiro no aparecería ese día por allí. No había preguntado a la licana de cómo había sido descubierta ya que al entrar en la sala se fue a su habitación perdiéndose de toda vista por todo lo que quedaba de día, y con su humor luego de haber conversado con Wolfblood era mejor no jugar con el destino.

Era ya bastante tarde y Febrix no había bajado a comer, busco a Amy lugares más allá.

-. Amy- esta se giro para mirarle- ¿Dónde esta Febrix?

-. Se ha quedado durmiendo, tenía una cara de mil horrores así que no quise obligarle a bajar...

Asintió mientras revolvía un poco su taza. Hermione y Ron estaban hablando algo entre cuchicheos mas no le tomo atención. Este ultimo ni cuenta se había dado de lo sucedido ayer, Hermione se había enfadado solo por segundos por su mala atención y Ron prometió estar más pendiente de todo, pero ahora seguían tan íntimos como los ultimo días. Sonrió. Ya es cosa de tiempo.

En fin. Bostezo prolongado y estiramiento continuó. Tenía que empezar a leer un libro y terminar unos deberes para mañana. Febrix debía estar cansada, nada del otro mundo. No se iba a poner paranoico con todo.

(Febrix) Eran las... 4 de la tarde. ¡O! Genial... pero tenia tanto sueño. En la habitación estaba Elen leyendo algo y Amy no se veía por allí. Se retorció en la cama con un pequeño dolor de estomago por no haber comido ya tan tarde. Se arrastro hacía su baúl para ver si encontraba algo de comer... le daba mucha pereza bajar al comedor a ver si quedaba algo que picotear. Levanto la vista al encontrar triunfadora un pedazo de los chocolates de Hallowen guardados en el pedacito de tela azul. Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica le estaban inspeccionando detenidamente cuando le miro.

-. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar en cama?- pregunto Elen bajando la mirada y mover otra hoja del libro mientras anotaba algo, deberes de transformaciones seguramente.

-. Tengo sueño- alegó y se fue a hacer arrumacos otra vez. Los deberes los haría más tarde. Ahora quería dormir.

-. ¿Me haces un favor?- pregunto esta.

-. ¿Mmm?- pregunto comiendo hecha un ovillo. La nieve caía lentamente por la ventana del cielo gris.

-. Amy ha subido... 7 veces para saber si estas aquí. ¿Puedes bajar y decirle que estas viva?. Me esta alterando que llegue corriendo como si fueras a desaparecer.

Levanto la cabeza de la almohada observando que la chica lo estaba diciendo muy enserio. Abrumada pero sin ganas de ello, se puso una capa encima y arrastrando los pies bajo las escaleras, más dormida que despierta.

Al llegar abajo vio a gran parte de estos leyendo al lado de la chimenea, jugando snak explosivos y a Amy, Taylor y Hermione en la esquina haciendo deberes. Se acercó como alma en pena detrás de la chica. Mientras Taylor enviaba un saltó al verle.

-. ¿Pero que te paso?- pregunto Hermione al verle la pura cara de sueño.

-. Quiero dormir. Amy dice Lansten que no llegues corriendo a la habitación que le vas a sacar los nervios. No te preocupes no voy a salir de la habitación.

-. Pues bien...-contesto confundida mirándose entre si con Hermione, seguramente por su cara de muerta viva. Tenia sueño ¿Y que? No se paso toda la noche cabeceándose solo porque le gustaba entrar en debates mentales.

Se dio media vuelta... repito, más muerta que viva. Con el puro sueño deambulando su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Harry serio con cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, que al verle se acercó sin pensarlo y menos mal que no poniendo ninguna cara.

-. Vístete.

-. Estoy vestida Potter- susurro bostezando.

-. Tenemos que irnos en 5 minutos- susurro y así como quien no quiere la cosa se marcho por la escalera con su cara un poco, solo un poco más despierta.

Cerro los ojos al sentirlo entrar en su cabeza.

-. _Reunión_...

(Harry) Salió tosiendo de la chimenea recordando que pasos atrás venía Febrix, por lo que salió del hueco encontrándose de pronto con varios ojos fijos en él. Fogonazo. Luego salió Febrix quedándose igual que él, petrificada en su lugar. Más de cincuenta pares de ojos le miraban intensamente, entre el enojo, la indignación, incredulidad, la sorpresa de verlos en realidad allí, la ignorancia de su presencia y unos pocos eranmás cariñosos. Trago con dificultad mientras Anari le tomaba a cada uno un hombro y apoco menos que le arrastraba a unos puestos vacíos que gracias a Merlín estaban entre los "ojos" más agradables. O sea entre los gemelos Weasley y Tonks, quienes parecían los más entusiasmados de tenerlos allí. Hasta la señora Weasley parecía incrédula de su presencia, y así fue demostrado.

-. En verdad Albus, no puedo creer que los hayas traído- se levanto la Sra. Weasley con su cabello rojizo recogido bastante enojada.

-. Era necesario, ambos no son niños y tienen aun más derecho que alguno de ustedes en estar aquí. Nuestro asunto no son ellos, esta ha sido una decisión que nos favorecerá tanto a nosotros como a los licanos.

La mujer se sentó aun enojada y les sonrió un poco forzadamente. Él solo le miro con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sentía un millón de sanciones en el estomago, tan solo por estar sentado allí, ansioso por escuchar. "... tiene aun más derecho que alguno de ustedes..." Y que decir, muchos derechos más en ser con Febrix los únicos que no se podían escapar de la guerra.

-. Se siente el amor en el aire- escucho murmurar de la licana. Él sonrió con gracias, él igual sentía esa extraña sensación de presión sobre sus esencias.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había deseado estar sentado allí, para poder saber lo que sucedía con él y Voldemort. Ahora allí escuchaba con gran atención. Mas su compañera observaba fijamente un punto al otro lado del director algo más interesante de lo que hablaban, giro el rostro solo para ver a un joven de no más de 18 ó 19 años mirando a Febrix con tanta intensidad como ella. Pero no había rastro de algo raro, si no que estaba el más puro desconcierto entre los ojos azules y los dorados, una leve esencia familiar entre los dos.

(Febrix) Su respiración se acelero al reconocerlo, no había que ser un genio ni haberlo visto antes para saber quien era y no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?¿Cómo se había aparecido por esos lugares?¿Cómo diantre estaba aquí?... sus ojos azules tan familiares y a la vez tan distantes, sofisticados y deseosos de hablar con ella como los de ella de saber que diablos hacía allí. Sabía muy bien a lo que vendría o minimamente a lo que venía. Pero involucrarse en esto de la Orden solo para poder entablar conversación con ella como bien ella no haría a punto de encontrarse en otro lado era algo más que ridículo, por lo que sus redes y tramas eran otras.

Escuchaba la voz de Albus Dumblendore de fondo, al otro lado de su vista. Los alegatos de otro y cosas de las que debería de tomar atención pero ahora estaba escaneandolo a él, solamente a él. Seguramente Wolfblood luego le "atacaría" por su falta de atención, pero realmente su presencia, su olor, su familiaridad le hicieron una yaga de recuerdos, que ella no vivió pero que supo, que vivió aun así en su familia. Su primo... su primo yacía allí.

(Harry) Estaba a punto de zamarrear a Febrix que no dejaba de mirar al chico como si pudiera leerlo con la mirada. Le estaba desesperando porque además algunas personas estaban siguiendo su mirada y la del chico, por lo que tan poco tomaban atención de la reunión. Cuando la voz de Albus Dumblendore los llamó casi hizo que diera un saltó en su lugar.

-. ¿Hay algún problema, Febrix?- pregunto. La chica pareció volver en si. Miro al director y a todos lo que tenían su vista fija en ella.

-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

(Febrix) No lo aguanto, tan simple como eso. Quería saber que estaba haciendo aquí, que quería, que buscaba. Al soltar la pregunta este sonrió llevándose su cabello rubio corto fuera de su vista. Ese aspecto desmadejado de aristócrata de segunda..

-. Sabía que me reconocerías, primita- soltó con un español (o ingles) perfecto, con un pequeño tono de su lengua nata.

Los murmullo no demoraron en aparecerse. Harry le miro impresionando y luego las voces no se callaron.

-. ¿Prima?- pregunto Tonks asombrada- ¿Eres pariente Eman Ielf!?- cuando lo dijo pareció recordar que su apellido tan bien era Ielf, suceso que al parecer todos los demás caparon y se callaron en el momento.

-. O sea...- comenzó otro sujeto que estaba más allá quien reconoció o debía ser Mundungus- ¿Qué eres la tal heredera del imperio Ielf?.

O...o... mala idea, haber hablado ahora. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que era la heredera del Imperio de pociones Ielf, perfecto algo más de publicidad para su vida. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que ella y su padre vestían ropas de lo más comunes y vulgares no podían enlazar el hecho de que tenía bajo su mando miles de millones de galeones, que obviamente ella guardaba y que solo había ocupado un par de veces y nunca siendo una suma extraordinaria y que siempre había querido devolver pero no se le dejaba.

Harry estaba con la boca abierta, tal vez no entendía esto ultimo pero sabía que la palabra imperio con su apellido debía ser algo grande o por el hecho de que tenía familia más allá que su padre. Eman sonreía socarrón dándose aires de grandeza. Maldito molesto, su sola presencia le era desagradable.

-. Lamento la molestia- murmuro el joven de 17 años, unas semanas menor que ella o mejor que nada un par de días- siga señor, yo luego hablare con ella.

Ella hizo un gestito que bien podía ser llamado: "Vete a la punta del cerro no tengo nada que hablar contigo". Pero a pesar de ellos los cuchicheo y un Harry exaltado le miraron.

-. No sabía que tenias primos

-. Ni yo quería recordarlo- susurro molesta. ¡Como le molestaba su familia materna!¡Si querían el maldito puesto de heredera porque no solamente lo tomaban, ella no se iba a quejar!.

(Harry) Ahora si que estaba consternado, Febrix a pesar de sus deplorables ropas, había que decirlo era la realidad, y era heredera de un Imperio. No tenía idea sobre el Imperio Ielf de pociones pero sonaba grande, demasiado. Pero Remus y ella eran tan humildes... no entendía. Renegada... eso sonaba más cuerdo.

El director hizo callar, y continuó, aunque las miradas seguían, y el le daba vuelta a todos estos asuntos.

-. Bien, en lo que iba...

Albus Dumblendore comenzó a hablar sobre los ultimo ataques, los que había recaído sobre el norte de Inglaterra al parecer cerca de una pequeña reserva de gigantes. Estos mismo estaban tomando gran importancia durante los ataques, al igual que los dementores y seres mágicos peligrosos.

Luego paso a los puntos de ataques, donde dejo muy claro que ellos dos no estaban involucrado en ese punto, así que solo serían oyente. La Orden se mezclaba gratamente con algunos aurores, por lo que siempre tenían a los defensores, a los atacantes y a los rescatadores- ya que al parecer los mortifagos se estaban dedicando a atacar lugares de encuentro entre los muggles- estos mismos tomaban estos ataques como atentados terroristas-. Quedo asombrado al saber que Hestan Jones había muerto hacía un par de semanas, él sinceramente no había tenido ni la mas mínima idea. Los integrantes parecían normales, reservados, callados, en sus mentes concientes de la guerra y se dejaba ver pequeños halos en sus caras, pero, solo había un personaje que parecía apesadumbrado, cansado, agobiado y ese era Shacklebolt. El hombre parecía haber envejecido varios años, y tomo aquello por la presión que debía estar tomando al ser uno de los opositores de ley licántropa, espera de corazón que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Sabía que Febrix no lo soportaría y tan poco él.

De allí paso a ser las preguntas más personales, algunas pequeñas misiones que tenían los personajes más viejos y confiables. Snape quien había llegado con ellos hablo...

-. Se me ha obligado a trabajar con un sujeto llamado Trebor, es un especialista en armas y creador de objetos mágicos que ha estado trabajando bajo las manos de Voldemort completamente pacifico desde que su vida esta en riesgo. A creado en buena cantidad un arma, un poco de gas de luparia...

Febrix dio un salto, mientras los negros ojos de este iban a ella.

-. ¿Ya lo ha ocupado cierto?¿En una ataque a la comarca? Un gas experimental- pregunto a la chica. Él no tenía ni una idea de eso. Merlín, algún día iba a sacarle todo a Febrix, se estaba quedando en las penumbras por no entender nada

-. Si, dejaron a un par de alfas fuera de juego- Febrix susurro como si fuera aun un recuerdo aun muy fuerte para ella.

-. Mataron a una alfa, ¿No? Voldemort estaba demasiado feliz al saber que había muerto muy magullada.

-. No, ella esta viva, esta en la Comarca ya que logro escapar- susurro la joven. La cara de Snape paso del asombro al escepticismo frió. Como si la licana realmente estuviera loca.

-. Es imposible. Yo la vi muerta...- siseó como si lo que ella digiera fuera más que una burda divagación.

-. Escapo, los vampiros creyeron que estaba viva y se salvo- volvió a contrarrestar la información. Snape iba a volver al ataque cuando fue el director quien hablo.

-. ¿No hay manera de retrasar la producción de esto?

-. En si es muy difícil encontrar la luparia, pero es increíblemente efectivo para dejar a los licanos muy perdidos y débiles fácil presa para cualquiera. He ocupado todo a mi favor para retrasarlo pero ya no puedo hacer mucho. Al parecer el nuevo proyecto es hacer un par de vacunas para que mate directamente por la sangre- observó como Febrix quedaba lívida en el momento observando al profesor con sendos ojos perturbados.

-. La luparia es un veneno mortal para cualquier licántropo, mata antes de los 10 o 20 minutos con solo olerlo.- susurro Anari a su lado para que recordara que tan malo era.

-. En ese van...

(Febrix) ¿Vacunas?¡Vacunas?! Merlín, eso era horrible. Solo pensarlo le hacía sentir una horrible oleada de escalofrió. Esto no le iba a gustar a Wolfblood.

(Fenrice) Se quito el polvo de las ropas mientras sacaba otro endiablado cajón de su repisa. Las manos las tenia reseca ya de tanto polvo. Saco dos, tres, cuatro archivos, cuando la letra de uno le llamo la atención...

-. Al fin...- susurro sacando una carpeta amarillenta por los años.

"_L" Archivo #34.789. G-. _

"_Proyecto de sangre, trasformaciones y curación licanas". _

Encargada: Sammantha Lupin

Subalternos: Daria Capalucci. Severus Snape. Caspian Dulmort. Frank Weibel.

Y de allí venían hojas y hojas de escritos.

Daria Capalucci ya le había investigado y esta le había dicho que era un tal "él" con que lo dejaba exactamente igual al hecho de que los otros tres eran hombres. Severus Snape, estaba trabajando bajo sus manos si este lo tuviera lo más lógico era que lo entregara, por lo que por el momento tan bien lo descartaba. Caspian Dulmort y Frank Weibel eran trabajadores independientes, por que en sus conocimientos no los tenía dentro de las inmediaciones del ministerio.

Sonrió agradecido. Al fin podría salir de ese hoyo húmedo y polvoriento con nuevas pistas... y más cerca de su deseo de transformar a Febrix en humana solo para él.

(Harry) Se quedo dando vuelta en lo del ataque a la Comarca hasta que Dumblendore le dio la palabra a su compañera para que diera los puntos que Wolfblood le dio para responder.

(Febrix) No estaba nerviosa por el hecho de tener 50 pares de ojos en ella, si no por como se iban a tomar lo que iba a decir. Respiro profundo y se levanto.

-. Alguna de normas que me han dado a aclarar por ahora son estas, "nosotros"- no le gustaba inmiscuirse tanto, pero Wolfblood se lo dijo que se metiera en ello lo más profundo para hacer la diferencia- nos basamos en cinco leyes de honor, las cuales solo unas cuantas serán aclaradas para ustedes. Una de ellas es _disciplina_y el _fin corona los medios_. Hay hasta el momento 4 personajes que son de suma importancia hacerlos desaparecer rápidamente por información indiscreta que ellos llevan...

-. ¿Con desaparecer te refieres a...- comenzó Artur Weasley

-. Matarlos- contesto, la cara de la mayoría se crispo como bien sabía que lo harían.

-. No aclaramos nada de eso con Wolfblood

-. Es lo que él me ha dicho que digiera- le contesto al director- me dijo algo de que usted sabía en lo que se metía involucrándose con ellos. Algo de la lealtad de raza y la guerra- el director cabeceo entiendo apesadumbrado

-. Sigue por favor

-. Esta bien. Bueno si no os atreven a matarlos por condiciones de lugar o simplemente porque aun no saben crear hechizos asesino se pide que le informen al director y que usted le informe a Wolfblood para hacerles desaparecer. Los cuatro son leales a Voldemort, pero son más peligrosos para nosotros, tres de ellos son posibles mortifagos y otro es un licántropo que bien creo que ya todos conocen.

-. ¿Fenrir Greyback?- pregunto Tonks su cara palideció en el acto. Ella sufrió un nudo en el estomago, aquel ser había sido quien había atacado a su padre y era potencialmente el creador de licántropo más activos, durante una transformación podía atacar a toda una familia y casi siempre mataba a los niños más pequeño o más débiles solo por gusto.

-. Sí- contesto- los otros tan poco son difícil de saber quienes son, Lucius malfoy- la cara de Snape se crispo- se sabe que esta encerrado en su mansión y que bien nadie puede entrar, pero quien sabe si sale a alguna batalla debe ser destruido. Los otros dos son Walden Macnair, ex-verdugo del Ministerio y Bellatrix Lestrage, que ya todos conocen. Son potencialmente peligrosos para ustedes como para la Comarca.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron y otros pocos aun tenían cara poker. Se quedo callada mirando al director dando por terminado toda la información que se le había dado por aclarar.

El director dio otros puntos que ella tomo atención, pero no era realmente importantes. Al parecer la Orden realmente se estaba quedando muy rezagada en lo que era la guerra. Solo estaban funcionando como guerreros, que tan poco era malo, solo que muy superficial. En fin.

Al dar por terminada la reunión. Lo único que quería era marcharse como su mala suerte es algo normal, su lindo primito se acerco.

-. Un gusto en conocerte Febrix- dijo sonriendo. Harry quien estaba a su lado hablando con los gemelos se giro.

-. ¿Ha que has venido?- pregunto con un nudo en el estomago.

-. Es un honor conocerte Harry Potter- sonrió y le dio la mano a Harry quien miro a este cabeceando y luego a ella- iré al grano. Los abuelos quieren que vayas con ellos

-. Yo no voy a ir

-. Eres la heredera

-. No me importa

-. A ellos si

-. A ellos le puede importar lo que quieran, pero yo no voy a ir

-. Los papeles están todos a tu nombre

-. ¿De seguro un puesto que tu quieres no?

-. No lo dudes

-. Pues tómalo

-. No puedo, los abuelos quieren que tú seas quien tome la empresa. Ellos dictaron esa petición

-. Pues dile que se esperen sentados. Yo no quiero, y no voy a ir...

-. ¿Por qué?

-. ¿Por qué iba a tomar algo que no me importa?

-. ¿No te importa?

-. No- el sujeto sonrió

-. De seguro tu sucio padre te lo dijo. De seguro esta celoso del poder que tenía tu madre y que el no pudo tomar nunca.

Aquello fue lo que colmo el vaso de su paciencia. Nadie hablaba de su padre así, ni él ni nadie. Dio un paso para encararlo. Harry estaba punto de meterse igualmente, cuando alguien le movió un brazo hacía atrás y la empujo. El suave olor a lavanda le llamo la atención, se giro al ver la presencia de una mujer que se colocaba delante de ella.

-. No sigas molestando- ronroneo una mujer. Eman hizo un gestito molesto al verse medio rodeado de personajes hostiles, sabía que esa conversación no había acabado pero por lo menos ya no seguiría por hoy.

Observo el perfil de Vanesa mientras esta se giraba, le sonreía y le tomaba el rostro. Observó como se le apañaban los ojos en lagrimas al verle.

-. Mi pequeña Febrix- susurro y la abrazo. Hacía muchos años que no sabia nada de ella hasta que Potter le había entregado aquel pequeñito regalo y la carta. Que le comentaba que estaba metida en la Orden y que deseaba verle. Sus largos bucles la taparon mientras ella reaccionaba a su abrazo.

-. No te había visto-. Susurro sintiéndose culpable. No la había visto en toda la reunión. Esta hizo un gestito de poca importancia y se quito las lagrimas con una mano.

-. Estas tan grande- susurro y nuevamente lagrimas caían de su cara- y te pareces tanto a Sam- ella sonrió más tranquila. La mujer respiro profundo.- eres ya toda una maga importante. Lamento que estés pasando todo esto y sin tu padre.

-. El esta bien- sonrió agradecida por ver a la mujer.

-. Me alegro, me alegro...

A esa mujer le agradecía su vida, sin ella, hubiera muerto luego del ataque de su padre. Hubiera muerto desagrada.

(Harry) Observo aquel pequeño reencuentro un poco perdido por intruso así que se movió con los gemelos un poco más allá sin quitarle la vista al desagradable sujeto que se hacía llamar Eman. Y que no le quitaba la mirada a Febrix.

-. ¿Y bien Harry?- pregunto George acomodándose en su hombro- ¿Estas decepcionado o ansioso de haber estado en tu primer reunión?

-. Normal- contesto con una sonrisa pacifica hacía estos. No había sido nada del otro mundo, información importante para los ataques y cosas por el estilo pero nada que le llevara a cranearse demasiado.

-. Nosotros nos llevamos una decepción tremenda la primera vez

-. Queríamos tener misiones ultra-secretas, pero estábamos soñando no todo es así

-. Aunque a veces es más agradable, cuando hay que hacer encargos o cuando nos mandan a realizar pequeños trabajos para encontrar información sobre los mortifagos

-. Si, todo depende de cómo amanezca...

-. Además somos los chivatos, nos encargamos de ver si se ven seres extraños por el callejón Diagón donde estamos trabajando en nuestros sortilegios

-. ¿Cómo le ha ido a todo esto?

-. Mejor de lo esperando, no tenemos muchos visitantes pero llegan decenas de lechuzas pidiendo cosas, es más seguro enviar a una lechuza con dinero que cuerpos humanos entero

-. Si, las pobre lechuzas son las que sufren...- George se llevó una mano melodramáticamente al pecho. Él sonrió...

-. Se lo pensábamos decir a Hermione, para ver que piensa en un CCSEL.

-. Comité Contra la Sobre Explotación de Lechuzas...

-. Entiendo...

Tuvieron grata conversación por unos momentos riéndose por lo bajo por que al parecer en esta casa nadie parecía recordar lo que era una sonrisa. Fred y George Weasley le prometieron enviarle una caja de sortilegios para que se divirtieran en el colegio, así para pasar los malos momentos. Pero como era de esperar debían marcharse. Había deseado tal vez dar una vuelta o algo por el estilo, pero no podía, lo que si agradeció fue no ver a Kreacher. No estaba de ánimos de ver a ese ser.

(Febrix) Momento después de que Anari les digiera que debían marcharse, se despidió de Vanesa quien le prometió mandarle un par de regalitos y el anillo de las vibras. La abrazo un millón de veces más aclarando que era retrato de su madre y que por carta les contaría alguna que otra cosas de sus padres en el colegio. Luego de ello vio una cabellera peligrosa, y allí recordó un suceso que se le había olvidado. Se acercó con tranquilidad a Tonks quien conversaba con Ojoloco Moody y Shacklebolt cuando le vieron llegar, le sonrieron o por lo menos dos de ellos y el otro hizo una mueca con lo que quedaba de su cara.

-. ¿Qué sucede Febrix?- pregunto la joven sonriendo

-. Tonks, ¿Te acuerdas de mi maestro?- pregunto con una sonrisita de lo mas perturbadora. De esas típicas sonrisas falsas que se nota a leguas que quiere algo

-. Yo... esto si- murmuro un suave sonrojo le subió al rostro. No sabía si era por recordarlo a él o por el hecho de haberle mentido tan descaradamente aquella vez que se encontraron.

-. Me preguntaba... ¿Tienes novio?- **(NA: ¡Director a la vena!, lo siento tenía que colocarlo)**

Eso sonaba de lo más raro. Hasta más que raro, pero pasando olímpicamente las miradas de los otro dos. Ella negó ahora colocándose media fucsia, y su pelo a un tono un poco morado.

-. No...

-. ¿Qué te parecería una pequeña cita, un encuentro leve como mi "adorable" maestro?- preguntó sonriendo, ¡Merlín!¿Cuándo Wolfblood había sido "Adorable"?. Conclusión: se moría de hambre como celestina.

La mujer le miro casi con la boca abierta y sintió hasta en su lugar como el corazón de esta estaba a pinto de salir gravemente corriendo por su esta. Algo parecido a un murmullo in entendible salió de su boca.

-. No te entiendo, ¿Si o no?

¡Que diga que si!¡Que diga que si! Así Wolfblood le dejaba tranquila por un par de días. ¿Si?¿Si?

-. Yo esto...- sabía que los otros dos personajes a quien no le veían la cara estaba haciendo algo parecido a morisquetas, por que los ojos de esta pasaron a ellos y luego asintió. Ella entendió.- Esta bien- contesto nerviosa

Era mejor que utilizaran a Tonks como base para sacar información que a ella, además el bocajarro sería Wolfblood no ella, así que problema no habría.

-. Bien, yo te avisare...

Y sonriendo como mala de la cabeza. Se marcho al colegio, feliz de haber logrado algo bueno de todo esto. Que era: deshacerse de su adorable Wolfblood.

(Harry) Se despidieron de los más cercanos. La señora Weasley le pidió de corazón que no le digiera nada a Ron y Hermione, pero para su mala suerte. Él no le iba a ocultar algo así a sus amigos, además estos sabían más que ella misma, ellos sabían la profecía. Y sabían que todas estas cosas estaba completamente ligada a él. Lo lamentaba de verdad, pero él no iba a traicionar a sus amigos.

Eran las 9 de larde cuando llegaron a la sala común. Hermione y Ron como bien sabía no demoraron en raptárselo mientras Febrix subía a su cuarto seguida por una Amy curiosa.

(Fenrice) Observó impresionado lo escrito allí. Jamás hubiera pensado algo así, pero tomando en cuenta era lo más lógico. Ella era la mezcla entre los dos, el eslabón perdido entre dos razas. La pieza media en aquella cadena humano y licántropo. Un ser "perfecto" entre ambos, completamente normal y con una personalidad endemoniadamente atrayente- especialmente para él-.

No era como Anari o él, por su raza si permitía reproducirse por humanos. Él y su hermana eran claves vivas de aquello. En cambio un licántropo si fue mordido joven buscara a uno igual que él para emparejarse, si es mordido ya mayor se dará cuenta si su pareja fue la acertada o no y no podrá tener más descendencia ya convertido, o simplemente si naciera siempre salía mal, enfermo, muerto o sus pares, vampiros destinados para ello se deshacía de ellos. Febrix había sido cuidada por las sombras, su madre sabía lo importante que seria, su padre no lo supo nunca o no lo quería creer. Pero siempre estuvo cuidada para que nadie le tocara, porque era única en su "nueva" raza.

Pero que su madre la ocupara, era algo perturbador. Algo así como "si lo tienes lo ocupas".

La madre de Febrix, era una investigadora, una científica, alguien con gran maestría en pociones y que había descubierto la clave para convertir hombres-lobos en humanos. Algo que jamás salió para ser realidad ya que la mataron y su cuaderno se convirtió en un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que él iba a encontrar. Pero allí en los escritos salía perfectamente: "Se utilizo sangre media, una sangre que era la representación de ambas razas, un ser perfecto, normal, el eslabón que se mantenía oculto, ya que la "jefa" no daba paradero de ello" hablaban de Febrix como una cosa. Y su sangre fue la esencial para encontrar el remedio.

No sabía si Febrix sabía de ello, si sabía que fue utilizada por su propia madre para su trabajo. Como un instrumento para ello.

Dejo la carpeta de lado. Se lo tendría que decir ¿No? De seguro le gritaría que estaría hablando de su madre de esta forma, pero allí lo decía en esa carpeta.

Se estiro en la silla soltándose el cabello y revolviéndoselo. Necesitaba ese diario luego, como fuera.

(Febrix) Se sentó en la cama cuando lo dijo. Se escucho un grato silencios luego un...

-. ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!- grito mientras se transformaba en humano y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, quien sinceramente no se movió y siguió sonriendo contenta de ver la reacción.

-. Tú me los habías dicho Wolfblood, me dijiste que le pidiera una cita para ti, y así lo hice muy educadamente, muy... disciplinariamente.

El hombre se revolvió el cabello y le miro solo con un ojo ya que el otro quedo camuflado bajo su melena revuelta.

Había estado tranquilamente escuchando todo lo que en la Orden se había hablado, había quedado lívido con la información del gas (Gracias a Harry se entero de las otras cosas). Cosa que él dijo que ya sabían que tenían ese problema pero no sabía nada de las vacunas. Pero cuando había terminado y le había comentado que le había pedido la cita se altero.

-. Tu dijiste que quería vida social...

Este hizo algo parecido a un puchero y se volvió a convertir en lobo, vio un tierno sonrojo en la cara de este antes de transformarse en lobo. Orión y Arcan se reían más atrás. A ella le sonó algo.

-. ¿Wolfblood?- éste le miro mientras se echaba- ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una cita?

-. ¡Hey! Yo siempre tengo citas

Se escucho muy fuerte las risas ahogadas de los dos lobos más atrás. Wolfblood les mando un gruñido.

-. Bueno, ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima cita?

-. ¡megfggefme...!

-. ¿Qué?

-. Hacia unos años

-. ¿Cuántos años?

-. Unos cuantos

-. ¿Cuántos?- insistió

-. ¿Cinco?¿Diez?¿Quince? Pues no me acuerdo...

-. Y yo creía que eras todo un rompecorazones

-. Lo era

-. ¿Lo eras?

-. Hasta que naciste tú y tuve que dedicarme a que estuvieras viva.

-. ¿Me estas culpando de tu poca vida social?

-. Pues si- regaño

-. Pues ahora te la devuelvo con la cita que me pediste que te consiguiera. ¿No estas Feliz?

-. No creí que lo harías, no creí que lo recordarías.

-. Me lo recordaste hacía poco.- murmuro contrariada por sus cambios de ideas- ¿Entonces quieres que le diga a tonks que no?...

-. ¡No!- negó iba a decir algo más pero no hablo.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Nada

-. Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, se nota tanto cuando ocultas algo

-. Nada...

-. Ya pero...

-. ¡A entrenar!- ordeno y salió de la sala gritando- ¡Vamos Febrix!¡Te toca correr, no esta nevando!.

Estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía y era tan notorio. Sonrió mientras Orión y Arcan seguían riéndose por lo bajo mientras iban al lado suyo corriendo por el bosque. Era tan agradable hacer rabiar a Wolfblood...

**Dejad review! **

**Se que hay alguien más allí además de los tres que siempre me dejan comentarios... (que se los agradezco de lo poquito que me queda de corazón)**

**Ya pronto se viene la cita! Aun no la escribo pero pronto, Próximo capitulo... muerte y tortura de ciertos personajes de la Orden. Aclaraciones y aceptaciones...**

**Respuestas:**

**FroggizZ: Tu relájate no más, no te preocupes y dedícate a tus estudios, como debería hacerlo yo, pero que no hago porque me da flojera estudiar XD! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, mas lo escribí para recordar que es de Harry Potter porque como me vuelo mucho con mis dos amados Febrix y Fenrice. XD! Próximo capitulo me encanta! XD! Jajaj, ya me dejo, pero estoy emocionada por este mismo! jajaja... Cuídate! Que te vaya lindo en tus estudios!**

**Hito: hola? Jajaja, yo creo que de este no entendiste nada, pero igual XD! A todo esto el pequeño regalo que te di en tu log era del capitulo 39! Lo siento por eso. Me alegro tu post, lamento si te hice cranearte mucho! Este igual esta fome, pero ya el siguiente es que me he emociona, porque te acuerdas que te dije que Febrix iba a ser algo a principio de diciembre (No fines de Diciembre) y lo adelante ahora, porque me obsesione mucho cuando Fenrice se sacaba la camisa XD AHHHH!! Muero... ya! No puedo creer que me enamoro de mis propios personaje, en fin, necesito un nombre, un hombre, un hombro! XD! Mucha risa... lo acabo de recordar! Bueno ya te dejo! Gracias por los mapas! Adios**

**Enitnatsnoc: (Cada vez aprendo más rápido a escribir tu nombre) en fin.,... ¡¿Qué MIERCALES ME DIJISTE AL FINAL?!...lo siento, me altere... es que busque diccionarios en alemán y ninguna idiotez me sirvió y me quede colgada y me pique! Y..y... eso. ¿Me harías el favor de traducirlo? Yo solo hablo chilensis! O me cargo tu log con puros puntos Muaj-Muaj! Ya lo siento (exceso de cafeína otra vez)... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo trate de recordar el hecho de que es de Harry Potter, por lo que espero que te haya gustado!XD! Pura Orden! Lamento informa que mato a alguien en el siguiente capitulo que pertenece a este mismo... en fin, así es la vida. Espero que te haya interesado, porque igual esta fome... en fin!. Jajaj, adiós.**


	39. Nuevas noticias

**Imagen nueva de Fenrice y Febrix (abrazaditos) se ven tan lindos! En mi perfil y luego a mi fotolog, si no esta, es que el fotolog es un tarado. Dibujo hecho por Hito! Mi dibujante! XD!**

**Capitulo 39: "Nuevas noticias"**

**Lunes 5 de noviembre**

(Fenrice) Observo con verdadero desagrado esto.

Estaba más atrás observando el movimiento de dos cuerpos delante de él y Voldemort. Atrás removiéndose nerviosos y ansiosos estaban su padre, Phoebe y uno que otro vampiro de su más preciada elite o consortes como les decía él, además de ellos los herlureas. En medio algo escasos los más aliados del señor tenebroso. Y al otro lado Fenrir y tres licanos. En todos ellos se veían las ganas de sangre, de tortura, gritos y variados, solo por aquellos dos personajes magullados en medio de aquella reunión.

Los dos sujetos ya no tenían vida a la que aferrarse, ya no había escapatoria, y todo solamente por negar un voto. Un voto que en el mismo momento en que ellos dejaran de respirar se propondría nulo y la ley licántropa seria tan factible como creíble. Todos los presentes estaban ansioso porque de aquí en adelante se encargarían de la caza de licántropos con todo el libre albedrío y para los cazadores humanos buenas cantidades de dinero por cabeza.

Su padre ya tenía los papeles y estaba ansioso de dar algo que muy pocos deseaban, ya que la mayoría de los votantes fueron puesto bajo hechizo y otro tantos amenazados de muerte para el "sí". El dominio de su padre, era el dominio de Voldemort, algo muy simple y algo que ciegamente muchos aun no veían.

Voldemort dio un paso y los sujetos mecánicamente fueron levantados. Reconoció a uno, un auror, un capitán de muy buen grado mágico. Le asombro de sobremanera haberlo visto allí en esas condiciones, era uno de los mejores magos, un auror de prestigio inigualable, pero agobiado y cansado por las persecuciones incesantes de los seguidores de sus padre en el ministerios y luego se había informado que había sido perseguido seguidamente por los tres herlureas, mataron a varios amigos de este en silencio, lo agobiaron hasta el cansancio, lo perturbaron hasta niveles pocos sanos y allí esta, Kingsley Shacklebolt, más muerto que vivo. En sus ojos el cansancio de una vida batallando.

Al otro no lo reconoció tan simplemente. Era algo más joven y tenía más que nada un aspecto intelectual... pecas varias, ojos pequeños azules y uno de ellos muy hinchado, los lentes quebrados y torcidos, y el que fue un ordenado y lustraste cabello pelirrojos... pelirrojos. Movió la cabeza para verlo bien, lo había visto antes... en el Ministerio.

-. Percy Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt- susurro Voldemort con una sonrisita burlona- dos especiales sangre limpia. De verdad que no deseo esto, ni un poco, pero ustedes y su perseverante manera de interponerse en mis planes que no les incumbe ni un poco, no veo que ninguno de los dos sea licano- se burlo. Luego la sonrisita que bien conocía apareció en su huesuda cara de cadavera-... pero... déjenme recordar, ¡o si! Lo había olvidado... ambos son contribuyentes de la despreciable Orden, ¿No es así?, un auror y un asqueroso traidor que entregaba información a Albus Dumblendore a pesar de haber sido despreciado por su familia. ¿Dónde esta tu familia ahora que le necesitas?- pregunto agarrando el cabello pelirrojo y jalándolo hacía atrás, un poco de tortura psicológica, una de las buenas gamas de poder que tenía Voldemort- Trabajando por lo bajo para no entrometerlo y así es como te pagan en el anonimato y en la muerte de creer que no eres más que un traidor a la familia- siseó acercándose a la cabeza pelirroja de este. Algunos se rieron por detrás. Lo soltó de manera brusca.- y tu, un auror que ha ayudado a meter tanto de mis hombres detrás de rejas nuevamente, es hoy donde termina tu trabajo, es hoy donde morirás solo, porque no tienes familia, porque no tienes nada... en la miseria de la soledad. ¿Qué crees que harán los de la Orden? Alzar rezos por tu caída.

-. Son las consecuencias de la guerra...-murmuro éste y él observó consternado como sonreía observando el suelo, como si recordara algo- algo que yo he elegido y no le temo a la muerte- levanto la cabeza y sonrió. Sintió en su ser el desconcierto de Voldemort, una capa perfecta en su cetrina piel de serpiente pero por dentro ¿Admiración?, luego un camuflaje.

-. Me alegro que pienses así...- siseó- Porque hoy la verás mas que nunca. ¡Fenrir!- el licántropo se acercó rápido.

Sus ojos saltaban de deseo, el más puro deseo asesino de matar con sus compinches que se movían deseosos atrás, gruñendo por lo bajo, emanando sus esencias para dar más jerarquía y quien daría los primeros golpes.

-. Encárgate- siseo sin quitar la mirada del sujeto. Este mismo de pronto le miro y sus ojos no se mostraron ni fieros ni lleno de orgullo en ese momento a él le mostró firmeza, la firmeza pura de su ser. Moría con orgullo.- ¿Y que haremos con el joven Weasley?- sonrió.- ¿Febreric?- su padre se acercó más tranquilo- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de convertir al joven Weasley en un fiel sirviente con algo de dolor?- pregunto. La sonrisa llena de sabor de su padre le dio un escalofrió.

-. Excelente. Silfrid, Cefeida- los dos Herlureas se aparecieron aun lado- llevadlo con Amador... que comience su aprendizaje para transformar, de seguro será más entretenido para él.

¿Dejaría que su hermano jugara a transformar a un humano?. Cada vez pensaba que su familia eran algo, solo un poco, disfuncional para no decir que agradecía tener poco contacto con esta misma.

**Miércoles 7 de noviembre**

(Febrix) Tres días al acecho, tres días que sabía que cuando llegaba al Gran Comedor le seguía con la mirada en una esquina con sus "compañeros" de trabajo que hablaban con algún profesor mientras lo único que hacía él era buscar una mirada de su parte, el atisbo de interés en sus grisáceos ojos buscando solo un alo de interés en los suyos. Usaba todo su poco autocontrol para no verlo de reojo, cosa que igual hacía y él sonreía feliz cuando la pillaba y ella se sonrojaba enojada por no aguantarse. Harry a su lado siempre tenso, hablaba poco en los horarios de comida donde éste rondaba más. Parecía saltar cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado y sus esmeraldas siempre fijo en ella cuando hacía algún gesto.

Se estaba alterando de verdad, una cosa es que querían que estuviera bien, que el vampiro no se acercara a ella, pero otra cosa era seguirla como sus sombras. Amy y Hermione no le dejaba en ningún momento, si Potter podía, igual lo hacía y hasta Josh se había metido en el plan "Protejamos a Febrix contra la nada" Este ultimo había sacado como gracia ir a buscarle a la sala común para los entrenamientos. Y se estaba esparciendo como pólvora que eran novios o algo así. Cosa que esperaba que Fenrice no escuchara o se volvería homicida... otra vez. Además con Josh tuvo que ser algo más... mentirosa sobre su "relación" con Fenrice, aclarando del porque hablaba de ella como si fuera de él, porque... porque... porque habían sido novios y habían terminado cuando ella le contó que era licántropo y él le había negado y luego se había arrepentido y le había metido todo lo digno de una novela muy barata que ante la inocencia del otro se lo había creído, ¿Qué esperaban? Una novela mejor... no andaba TAN creativa. Luego de eso hasta ella se lo salió creyendo (made in Sirius) y coloco los ojos cristalino y con una clara vena de tristeza profunda muy dramática sacada de no se sabe donde... o si, de Sirius. Pero feliz de que el tema no saliera cuando estaba con él. Agradecía que este fuera demasiado inocente para hacer preguntas más... profundas.

(Harry) Era miércoles y era un milagro, que el vampirito no hubiera hecho nada aun para molestar. Pero mejor estar prevenido por lo que no le quitaban la vista de encima a Febrix, parecían la guardia real persiguiendo a todos lados a la pobre licana que ya sabía que un día de estos iba a explotar y los iba a mandar a todos a freír monos al África, pero por ahora se estaba aguantando y lo agradecía, lo que hacía por ella era para que el otro no molestara.

Ron y Hermione quien desde que le había contado sobre la reunión en la Orden solían tener conversación en una esquina donde no podrían ser escuchado. Habían pasado al tema en que pensarían sus padre o los señores Weasley al saber que estaban aprendiendo el manejo de espadas. Ron aun era menor de edad por 4 meses más, Hermione dentro de pocos días, y él le quedaba más de un año, pero no había nadie que le metiera en problemas por ello. Solo Ron era el que se estaba perdiendo en todo esto.**(NA: en realidad Hermione esta de cumpleaños el 19 de Septiembre pero se me ha ido, por lo que la cambiare al 19 de Noviembre)**.

Mientras almorzaban. Él que ya había terminado, pasaba las hojas de su nuevo entretenimiento mientras Hermione y Febrix conversaban sobre la siguiente clase que seria de pociones.

"_... un excelente hechizo leve y seguro de protección, una capa se seguridad solar contra los más osados vampiros. Protege por 5 o 6 minutos y unos tres metros a la redonda. Hechizo... __**Busdafort **__merece más concentración de lo necesario pero es muy efectivo."_

Abajo salían todos los movimientos, en realidad era un hechizo muy confuso ya que tenía un millón de movimientos. Esa tarde lo intentaría. Anari quien últimamente estaba en las nubes lo dejaría tomar un rato del entrenamiento. Realmente la vampira andaba muy rara, le había preguntado si era algo de la Orden, le dijo que si, pero que no le diría nada aún porque podía ser una falsa alarma y no quería preocuparlo. Extraño... ¿Qué podía haber pasado?.

Un gran ajetreo de alas les llamo la atención. Cientos de hojas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza en el momento en que lechuzas iba votándola sobre sus cabezas. Los alumnos se alzaron para tomarlos...

Al caer uno en medio de la mesa lo observó: "_La caza licántropa ha sido aceptada"_

Mecánicamente levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los dorados de su compañero que se nublaron a los segundos después mientras cerraba los ojos, pálida como un muermo y resbalaba por el asiento...

(Febrix) Los cientos de revoloteos de alas, y los murmullos de los jóvenes al no ver esto casi nunca, hizo que un escalofrió surcara su espalda, una aguja se clavo al ver las lechuzas ir votando los panfletos sobre sus cabezas. Mientras escuchaba los murmullos sin sentidos, observó como una de esas hojas caía en medio de su mesa... leyo de lado y el golpe en el estomago hizo que dejara de respirar. No estaba respirando cuando observó los ojos de Potter y luego los grises de Fenrice mientras el mundo le dio vuelta con una frase marcada en su ser:

"**LA CAZA LICANTROPA HA SIDO ACEPTADA"**

Aceptada... aceptada... caza, persecuciones, cazadores. Sintió un golpe luego que cerro los ojos y todo se perdió en oscuridad...

(Fenrice) Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que esto iba a suceder y que su padre de seguro querría hacer un gran festejo por ello. Había conseguido poner bajo las manos de los vampiros a toda una población enemiga. Y había hecho esto...

Observó a Febrix fijamente mientras esta observaba el papel mientras el color se escapaba de su rostro, como su cuerpo no se movía hasta que segundos después sus dorados ojos se fijaron en Potter y luego en él en el momento en que se desmayaba dio un par de pasos entre el gentío en el momento en que vio como Febrix se levantaba mientras pasos más atrás iba Anari con la vista fija en ella y una varita en la mano. La imperiorizo...

(Harry) Hermione no se movió cuando Febrix se iba a caer, pero en el momento esta misma se levanto como si nada abriendo los ojos y levantándose como si nada. El sabía que se había desmayado, por el color de su piel más grisáceo que nada y la sensación en el que le habían quitado algo de cuajo, un sentimiento que estaba emanando la licana. Un momento después, observó como Anari hacía un gesto para que se quedaran allí mientras ella se perdía detrás de Febrix. Un maniquí, Febrix parecía un maniquí y lo entendió, Anari le había enviado un hechizo Imperio para sacarla de allí sin ajetreo. Esperaron unos momentos mirándose nerviosamente con Hermione, mientras Ron leía el papel. No paso ni un minuto cuando él y su compañeros se levantaron para ir con la licana. La pillaron a la vuelta de un pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Febrix estaba en el suelo, ahora si desmayada y Anari la agarraba para que la cabeza no le pegara en el suelo.

-. ¿Esta bien?

-. Desmayada- susurro- ayudadme a llevarla a la enfermería.- dijo. Él y ron la alzaron y rápidamente la dirigieron a la enfermería.

-. Creía que necesitaba la firma de Shacklebolt para aceptar la caza, la de él y dos mas...- susurro Hermione. Esto no podía estar pasando... no ahora.

-. Una la consiguieron a la mala...-susurro la mujer. Luego cayo algo atorada en sus palabras-... Ayer encontramos el cuerpo de Kingsley...

(Fenrice) Ya era horario de clases. Miro por el pasillo de la enfermería haber si veía algo enemigo, léase, cualquier cosa que respire. Mas no viendo nada camino como quien no quiere la cosa hacía la puerta de madera cerrada, ya que había visto a Madame Pomfrey marcharse hacía unos momentos. Dio un leve saltó para ver sobre los vidrios polarizados y ver a su Febrix recostada, sola, sola... terriblemente sola. Sonrió mientras tomaba el picaporte en el momento en que una descarga de magia le pegó en la mano. En una fumarola salió un pedazo de pergamino en la puerta con la letra de Anari: "¡Déjala en paz, pedazo de murciélago!"... tan tierna que era su hermanita, pero bien sabido que él no se iba a quedar así solo porque si.

-. Condenada puerta- murmuro mientras se agachaba tocaba el suelo y sacaba rápidamente una enorme espada, podía ser humano, tener poca magia pero seguía teniendo su más preciada arma porque esta solo le haría caso a él- ninguna maldita puerta me detiene a mi...

Enterró la punta de la espada donde estaba el punto mágico, hurgó un poco creando un pequeño desperfecto en la estructura de la puerta hasta romper el sello- y un pedazo de puerta- sonrió feliz cuando la puerta se abrió.

(Harry) tuvieron que dejar a Febrix, no podía hacer mucho desaparecimiento luego de tan horrorosa noticia, por lo que le sabiendo que no podían decirle a madame pronfrey que podría andar vagando cierto personajes, Anari creo un hechizo en el momento en que alguien quisiera abrir la puerta esta enviaría un choque de corriente. Si fuera la enfermera esta lo sacaría con un simple hechizo siendo que Fenrice era un humano cualquiera, no había magia en él para tal acto. Así que se fueron tranquilo dejando a la licana en manos de la enfermera.

Camino a las mazmorras un poco rápido ya que iban "algo" tarde se encontraron de paso con Amy quien estaba preocupada afuera del salón, Hermione le hablaría de ello mientras él se iba con Ron para ignara en la muerte de Shackebolt, ya que el auror le caí bien, lamentaba mucho su muerte. Cuando Snape llegó –3 minutos después de su llegada- impartió una rápida orden para hacer una poción de "tentáculos" o algo así. La risa de los Slytherin por lo bajo algo tan desagradable. Trataba de concentrarse cuando de un momento a otro algo apareció escrito en su pergamino de apuntes –monitos y rayones-

_¿Vez Potter?, un entretenimiento ¿No es que te gustaba la caza? Cambia esa cara, pareces un muerto._

Identifico inmediatamente a la joven quien había escrito esto, porque solo a una persona le había comentado sus ganas de "cazar". Elen le sonreía desde el otro lado, sintió un nudo en el estomago, entre el nerviosismo y el dolor por haber dicho semejante estupidez. ¿Cómo iba a querer que cazaran a sus aliados? Y mas aun, a sus amigos.

Bajo la mirada con dolor...

(Febrix) Despertó con un suave olor a su lado. Un olor que ella conocía pero cuando reacciono a saber, allí estaba él sonriendo de lo mejor, sujetando su mano como si fuera una moribunda cualquiera. Se sentó en la cama tratando de safarse de su mano.

-. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto alterada. Él seguía feliz sujetando su mano con fuerza para no poder sacarla. El tacto semifrío y a la vez tan humano le erizo los pelitos.

-. Veo que estuvieras bien.

-. Ya, si, pero suéltame- alegó.

No estaba ni con un pelo de animo. No lo estaba de hecho se sentía pésimo y él no le estaba ayudando. Se sentó contraria a él y se soltó al fin.

Caza... caza... cazadores... persecuciones... ellos fueron perseguido por cazadores después de la muerte de su madre... odiaba a los cazadores, odiaba la caza de licántropos...no creía que nunca llegaría este maldito día... porque no era nada más que un maldito día. Su tranquilidad se había acabado, la de su padre, la de los integrantes de la Comarca, la de cientos de licanos que sufrirían en manos de eso... esos sujetos.

-. Maldición- susurro y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus piernas quedaban flotando al lado de la cama. Miles de recuerdos le llegaron, en especial cuando habían matado a su madre, nada más que esos cazadores, esos malditos cazadores...

No lo pudo aguantar y lagrimas empaparon sus mejillas y manos, se las quito rápido por si Fenrice le veía pero no fue necesario por su respiración se vio alterada por ahogarse en su propia desdicha. Y él la vio y por primera vez no le importo su presencia, de hecho, necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Y mucho menos le importo cuando él le abrazo apretándole a su cuerpo.

Odiaba a los cazadores, odiaba todo esto. ¿Por qué?¡Por qué?! De verdad que creía que esto no iba a pasar.. de verdad creía que jamás su padre sería perseguido, ni ella ni nadie de los suyos... como odiaba al Ministerio, como odiaba a ese sujeto Febreric y su estúpida ley.

(Harry) Un pequeño sentimiento de desasosiego le invadió, algo que no era suyo, por lo que Febrix había despertado, se concentro un poco en ese sentimiento y sus ánimos cayeron al sentir como se desmoronaba sola en la enfermería, mas que nunca deseaba estar allí, por lo menos no estaría sola.

Risas desde la otra parte de la sala hizo que levantara sus verdes hacía allá, Draco Malfoy hablaba a viva voz sobre la ley licántropa recitando de vez en cuando uno que otro de los artículos de este. Un odio imponente se fundo dentro de él al escucharlo, un odio quemante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inhumano?¿Tan cobarde?¿Tan cabrón? Los licántropos eran personas, personas con sentimientos, con fortalezas, pensamientos y debilidades como cualquier humanos, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Un sentimiento quemante le llegaba a las manos, bajo el rostro para tranquilizarse al ver como la poción delante de él iba perdiendo la tranquilidad y comenzaba a bullir con fuerza... pero.

-. De seguro le darán caza al licano-Lupin...

Aquello fue lo que colmo su poca y dolida paciencia. No supo como, pero sabía que había sido él, una descarga de su poder llegó al otro lado del salón donde estaba el caldero del rubio, se escucho un chirrido desagradable, y luego el caldero exploto en un salpicaduras de espesa poción marrón muy caliente por los gritos del rubio.

Los Slytherin callaron, pero nadie, ni siquiera las amenazas de Snape pudieron acallar las risas desaforadas de burla de sus compañeros –Más Gryffindor a eso me refiero-. Snape le vio dispuesto a quitarle puntos a él y un castigo, pero él levanto las manos sonriendo. Su varita más allá sin haberle tocado. El profesor gruño.

-. Llevadlo a la enfermería rápido- ordeno a Daniel y a Goyle.- ¡Y deje de gritar Señor Malfoy!

La sonrisa se le borro, al igual que la de Hermione, Amy quien se había enterado ultima, y Ron observaron boquiabierto como este desaparecía.

-. ¡Mierda!- murmuro-... ¡Febrix!

(Fenrice) Sentía un asqueroso nudo en la boca del estomago mientras entre sus brazos la chica lloraba completamente desolada por las noticias, por esa maldita ley que acabaría con lo poco y nada de vida tranquila que tenía. Acarició con cuidado su cabello tratando de que no se alejara recordando que quien le abrazaba era él. Él que en ese momento sentía que era el ser más feliz por tener entre sus brazos acomodada, acoplándose en él a la perfección a su querida licana. Sonrió al tener con él al ser que más quería a su lado. Su corazón saltaba emocionado retándose mentalmente por recordar que Fe estaba sufriendo que por culpa de su padre, ella no estaría más tranquila. De pronto esta se quedo quieta, como si hubiera sufrido una parálisis. Luego levanto la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo, se quito las lagrimas con la túnica y su pequeño abrazo se separo. Sus ojos dorado miraban de un lado a otro.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de tomarle de nuevo entre sus brazos. Vamos que si estaba cómodo con ella a su lado, no la quería dejar y estaba tan calientita

-. Se acerca...

(Febrix) Harry entro como un torbellino en su cabeza, ni siquiera lo pudo detener. Se quedo quieta por temor a que este estuviera en la puerta mirando lo que sería un shock, pero para su alivio y sus gritos eran otro.

-. _¡Se que estas despierta! Sale de allí como sea, rápido. Malfoy va para allá como un bólido. No te puede ver allí si no va a molestar. Vete, vete, vete... _

La conexión se rompió. Se movió para liberarse de los NO cálidos brazos de Fenrice, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas, debía salir rápido de allí. Miro de un lado a otro para ver si había alguien más, pero no. Respiro hondo.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Fenrice acercándose a ella más de lo que su estado le permitía, por lo que se quedo quieta y solo le miro.

-. Se acerca... Tengo que irme de aquí.

-. ¿Quién se acerca?- pregunto y lo sintió la acecho hasta la cama merodeándole. Ahora no, ahora no.

-. Malfoy- el vampiro movió la cabeza y sonrió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, éste le había agarrado un brazo y le llevaba volando por la enfermería.

(William) Termino de escribir unas cartas de suma importancia para el transporte de comida dentro de la Comarca, cuando la sensación apareció y dio permiso para que entrara.

La mujer apareció mientras los sellos de olor se conectaban en el momento en que levanto una mano. Levanto su vista al tener el silencio de ella, cosa rara, era bastante explosiva, los ojos verdes ocultos tras unos lentes de alambre –que no se para que los usa si su visión se arreglo cuando se transformo en vampiro- estaban perdidos y tristes. Eso le envió un escalofrió, era muy raro ver a su pupila y amiga así.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto a Erix quien le mira algo perturbada. Se acerca dos o tres pasos y le pasa un papel.

Lee con atención aquel pedazo de pergamino en que en letras grandes y movibles se ve lo que había temido por tanto tiempo. Algo perturbado por la noticia tan repentina. Observa a la mujer que le mira con pena.

-. ¿Cuándo?- pregunta.- ¿Cuándo se ha dado la noticia?- la vampira respira con fuerza como si de verdad se le hiciera necesario.

-. Hoy, las lechuzas dejan estos folletos, en casas y lugares comunes de encuentro mago.

-. Diablos- murmura. Cierra los ojos cansados por esto. La mujer se acerca y se acuclilla a su lado, tocando con cuidado sus dedos

-. ¿En que más te puedo ayudar?- pregunta suavemente. Él respira profundo tomando el olor de aquella joven. Lamentaba tanto lo que le había ocurrido, lo que le había ocurrido a ambos

-. ¿Cuándo vas a volver con el chiquillo?- pregunto tomando su mano entre las suyas. El frió de su piel le dio un escalofrió

-. En el primer momento en que empiece a meter la pata- contesta con una sonrisa

-. Pues deberías estar viniendo, esta en el colegio

-. ¡¿Cómo que esta en el colegio?!- pregunta asombrada

-. Esta de "investigador" o algo así. Más seguro que para acechar a Febrix que otra cosa

-. Mocoso, le dije que no persiguiera a mi niña- él sonríe ante la expresión.

Erix Ielf o Eriste Fanray para los vampiros, era ni más ni menos que la tía de Febrix por parte madre, aquella que desapareció misteriosamente. Su pareja cuando fue humana, su amiga cuando Febreric la capturo y la transformo para que sufriera su perdida. Era su pupila ya que le enseño a no cazar humanos para satisfacerse, si no a buscar animales, una de esas amistades raras entre las razas, como Remus y Anari. Él quería mucho a su no compañera, se había resignado a perderle como tal, pero como aliada era la mejor, era una de sus mejores informadoras, frustraba uno que otro plan y solía de ir de país en país haciéndose la ilusa para engatusar vampiros importantes. Se hizo amiga de Fenrice y trataba de que este se mantuviera alejado de Febrix, cosa que no ha servido mucho porque el vampiro si que era persistente.

-. Volveré hoy día con él- le sonríe y él hace lo mismo

-. Gracias Erix- ella cabecea y se levanta

-. Voy a cortarlo en pedacitos si toco solo uno de los cabellos de mi sobrina preferida

-. Ni siquiera la conoces en persona- sonrió

-. Es la hija de mi hermana querida, es mi sobrina preferida aunque no la conozca en persona.- soltó y sonrió- ¿Estas mejor?

-. Tengo que enviar por una reunión- ella sonríe pasivamente. Baja la mirada y desaparece.

Se queda un momento sintiendo el olor de su compañera y respira otra vez profundo en el momento en que sale de la sala con el papel en una mano. Hora de reunión de emergencia.

Minutos después, en la sala de reuniones todos los alfas, menos Emil estaban inquietos.

La voz de Luxian se alzo sobre todos ellos. Encargado de hablar.

_Ley de Caza licántropa_

_-. Periodo de caza cinco días antes y uno después del plenilunio._

_-. Cualquier caza antes o después de los días acordados se sancionara con 500 galeones._

_-. La caza legal de los licántropos será completamente de responsabilidad propia. _

_-. Cualquier accidente, léase mordida o rasguño será completa responsabilidad del suso dicho, pasando a ser de cazador a cazado por el Ministerio. _

_-. Si accidentalmente se asesina a un muggle o mago no infectado la pena será sancionada con Azkaban._

_-. Cada pieza licántropa, sea mujer o hombre, será recompensada con 10.000 galeones, la pareja 25.000. Hombre-lobo vivo será recompensado con 15000 galeones._

_-. Cualquier infectado que desee entregarse por cuenta propia será llevado a un lugar de cuarentena donde será tratado por su enfermedad, con una vida dicha y bien remunerada. _

_-. Información sobre comarcas licántropas, serán apremiadas con una cantidad de 100 galeones si esta es verídica._

Escucho con atención cada punto de la caza. Los escalofrió subieron por su espalda, dejándolo levemente con la mente en blanco.

No creyó que esto pasara tan pronto. Estaba con todos los alfas, pronto la noticia llegaría a toda la Comarca. Remus no lo sabía, por lo menos aun no y no sabía como se lo tomaría por su hija.

-. ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Jillian la voz cortada. El ambiente estaba apesadumbrado, un creciente estado de horror en cada par de ojo.

-. Lo mejor por ahora será traer de vuelta a los guardianes. No podemos dejar que anden fuera ahora que ha empezado esto y hasta pueden ayudar a comenzar los entrenamientos.

Los guardianes, no eran alfas, ni mucho menos. Eran 5 sujetos, que en su dedicación fuera de la Comarca eran fieles lacayos de Wolfblood y ello en la oscuridad de las ciudades mataban nonatos vampiros, aquellos que eran dejado por sus mayores a la merced de los tiempos, eran maestros de espada, antiguos compañeros suyos cuando Wolfblood se dedicaba más al entrenamiento con ellos. Eran fieles protectores de la muggles más que de los magos y en realidad poco le importaban estos. Nunca salían a cuenta, pero bien sabía que uno de esos sujetos era la pareja de Nadeko.

-. Yo tan bien apoyo eso. Si los vampiros tienen completo libre albedrío para matar es mejor ponerse ya en guardia. Comenzar a reclutar para la guerra- comento Luxian- y no dejar que se entreguen al Ministerio bien podemos deducir que lo que menos tendrán será una vida remunerada, lo más lógico es que los maten o peor.

-. Esta bien- murmuro- debemos traer a todos los trabajadores de afuera. No podemos permitir que los vampiros se regocijen con sus capturados- los alfas asintieron- Dissaor encárgate de poner contacto con los comercios de afuera, anunciadle de entregas mensuales- este asintió.- Mejtis poned más perseverancia en los suministros de comida. No vamos a tener tanta libertad como antes. Jillian tu igual hay que dar más potencial a las cosechas. ¿Donnati?- este le miro- ¿Cómo van las ampliaciones?

-. Tres metros diarios, señor- contesto- es lo más rápidos que podemos hacer. La hadas tan bien se alteran con tanta piedra que vamos dejando detrás.

-. Sí, lo se. Yo les avisare cuando se detengan con eso. No queremos perturbar a Avaneris.

Hubo solo unos segundos para ir atrapando toda la información cuando Dissaor hablo.

-. ¿Y Febrix?,¿La dejaremos afuera?

-. Tenemos la barrera- comento Jillian

-. La barrera no llega a la Casa de los Gritos- comentó el hombre- ¿Por qué no la traemos aquí? Estaría mas segura

-. No la podemos sacar del colegio allí tienen a Potter, no le podemos separar, sus poderes se basan en el otro

-. Si eso es verdad, lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar a más lobos. Wolfblood puede protegerse solo. Y mientras menos sean mejor. Llamaran menos la atención.

(Febrix) Había una pared a un lado y a la otra parte una gran figura de un soldado antiguo con su caballo, por lo que tenían basto espacio detrás. No había ventana cerca por lo que no había mucha luz. Ella estaba a la orilla por lo que Fenrice tapaba la única salida. La manos de este mismo le tapaba la boca en el momento en que ambos estaban pegados a la pared, había empezado con la diatriba de palabrotas hacía éste y ahora le callaba cuando escucharon ruidos. Cuando a los segundos después pasaron tres Slytherin en dirección a la enfermería.

Trato de quitarse la mano de la cara. Y tuvo que removerse un poco dejando que Fenrice saliera un poco por lo que vio un pequeña salida de escape de ese "rincón de la muerte".

-. Ya se fueron- murmuro quitándose la mano enojada

-. Es que te ves más linda cuando estas callada- ella le miro enojada y de un momento a otro saltó hacía afuera cuando éste le pesco de la cintura, la dio vuelta en el aire metiendola adentro otra vez. ¿Por qué era más alta que ella? eso no era justo- te salve- murmuro con esa misma vocecita de me debes tu vida, tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu todo...

-. Eso quisieras- susurro y trato de empujarse de él, pero ya se ponía pesado- ya sabía que venían

-. Pero no reaccionabas- sonrió y le tomo un mechón de cabello jugando con el entre sus dedos- aun estas sonrojada.- sonrió. Ella ya estaba sufriendo otra vez unos golpazos dentro de su ser.

-. Déjame- murmuro con la voz cortada al verlo demasiado cerca. Cerro los ojos tratando de respirar bien. Cuando escucharon un gruñido suave. Ella miro hacía atrás, en el momento en que una mota negra saltaba contra Fenrice.- ¿Sombras?- pregunto cuando otra cosa, más pequeñita fue a tratar de arañar la cara del vampiro

-. ¡He!¿Qué pasa?¡Ag!¡Gato endemoniado!- Fenrice trataba de pescar a su linda gatita que le enterraba las garritas en la espalda mientras Nahrir le tironeaba los cabellos volando de un lado a otro. No lo pudo aguantar la imagen era la mar de chistosa

-. Jajajaja- se rió mientras esperando un poco más pesco a su gatita de la espalda de éste y le saco las garras de la ropa con leves molestias exageradas del vampiro. Nahrir se sentó en su hombro agarrada de su bufanda. Sombras ronroneo como si no hubiera hecho nada en sus brazos

-. ¡Gato del demonio!- alegó apuntando a su mascota que se engrifo mostrando las garras.- pequeños demonios- susurro mirando a los dos.

-. Si son tan lindas las dos- y acaricio a su gato- ¡No te acerques!- le mostró a Sombras esta otra vez le mostró las garras.

-. No puedo creer que uses a tus mascotas para no dejar que me acerque

-. Ya sabes- contesto sonriendo. El vampiro le miro unos momentos y su cara se relajo. Le miro más inquieta- ¿Qué te pasa?

-. No te había escuchado reír- murmuro y sonrió, ella se sonrojo mirando a otro lado

-. Idiota... ¡¿Qué haces?!

Pregunto con la voz ahogada cuando lo vio dejando caer la capa y desabrochándose la camisa. El corazón se llegó a la boca mientras de un saltó estaba pegada a la pared sujetando a Sombras más que a su vida. Este solo sonrió y siguió desabrochándose la camisa hasta que se la quito. Merlín! Se iba a desmayar otra vez. Fenrice solo estaba con una musculosa y de un momento a otro estaba sentado en el suelo a lo indio. Ella sin poder quitar la mirada a sus hombros y brazos blancos y musculosos, pétreos y lisos como si... como si... Merlín!! La sangre se acumulaba en su cara y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

-. Quiero saber si tu demonio dejo sus garras marcadas en mi espalda- se quejo mientras se comenzaba a sacar la musculosa, ella iba a ser la que iba a tener una reacción humana que tenia mucho que ver con sangre y su nariz. Sombras alegó al parecer por estar apretándole demasiado, la dejo caer al suelo y no se movió tan simple por el hecho de que estaba petrificada sin poder sacar la mirada de la ancha y musculosa espalda de... Merlín!...

**Dejad Reviews! ¿Qué cuesta? Nada**

**Bien la dejo hasta allí porque en realidad iba a ser muy largo, tenía como trece hojas este capitulo he iba a ser muy largo, además que estaba metiendo una súper pelea entre Harry y Febrix y sería mucho para un solo cap. Por lo que en el otro capitulo sigo.**

**¡Me encanta las reacciones humanas! Así como cuando uno ve a su actor favorito sin camisa y se queda... en blanco XD! Si ya me ha pasado en especial con este capitulo... Dios! Baba... Fenrice... XD! Lo amo! Jaja, bien, lo siento.**

**¿Por qué mate a Percy? Porque siempre me ha caído mal, pero no fui tan mala... creo.**

**¿Por qué mate a Shackebolt? Porque quería a una Tonks tristona para la cita con Wolfie. **

**Hito: Malvada! No me dejaste ni uno review! Me enoje... XD! No mentira, tu sabes que te quiero y que me soportas cuando recuerdo a Fenrice en clases! **

**FroggizZ: Tu quedas perdonada por tus pruebas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Enitnatsnoc: Gracias por el comentario! No puedo creer que te haya gustado esa cosa XD! No mentira, la verdad es que me olvido de repente de la Orden, mal punto a mi favor, pero aquí ya mate a dos personajes UJU!! por mi. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando realmente colocar a Harry en un monasterio, que se yo... me voy a frustrar, no puedo, no me congenian los momentos (con Ginny tan poco). Por lo menos ahora comienza a sufrir cambios de poder, que luego me encanta, por todo lo que le pasa. En especial en mi súper pelea Febrix/Harry (si, te haré feliz. Solo eso te diré). ¿Y como que no estaba difícil? Yo no entender, yo ser Homo Sapien-sapiens No me iba a crujir que fuera del ESDLA!... para mi es una lengua romance ya perdida en el tiempo. Y sobre el detalle ortográfico, tengo a quien echarle la culpa y ese fue el computador mejor dicho: word! Él me dijo que era así, y yo, fiel a él le hice caso jajaj. Si el párrafo eso ya lo entendí, me siento menos ignorante. ¿Alguna vez has leído la parodia "el señor de los martillo"? la mejor parodia de ESDLA que hay, la vez que lo leí me ahoga con tanta risa, mi madre ahí saco la conclusión que yo estaba loca y que no había vuelta atrás. Avísame por si lo quieres, lo recomiendo es muy buena.**


	40. Las palabras conllevan poder

**Ver Perfil, y luego Log, nueva imagen... WOLFBLOOD!! Sale tan lindo!. Gracias Hito!**

**Capitulo 40: "Las palabras conllevan poder"**

(Harry) Hermione y Ron no le alcanzaron a detener cuando como un bólido salió de la sala corriendo hacía la enfermería. Poseía tres puntos en contra. Uno: Malfoy la podía pillar, Dos: el vampiro la podía pillar y Tres: NO le dejaba entrar a conectarse por mucho que hubiera intentado hacerlo como hacía poco.

Cansado de correr de la mazmorra hasta la enfermería se quedo medio aliviado de no verla y solo escuchar a un muy dramático Malfoy alegar sobre su bienestar físico. La busco levemente por lugares cercanos, solo para empezar a colocarse paranoico al no encontrarle, su ahora más cercano lugar de búsqueda era la Sala común, esperando que estuviera allí.

Al llegar, de hecho no había casi nadie. La llamo por la escalera para que saliera Katie avisándole que no había nadie en esa habitación, por lo que recordando, se hubiera golpeado por ser tan poco metódico. Fue a su habitación y sacó su gran esperanza. El pedazo de pergamino...

-. _Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas_- murmuro rápidamente y comenzó a revisar piso por piso. Hasta lo que vio...

Dos cartelitos detrás de la gran estatua del caballero sin cabeza. El cartelito de "Febrix Lupin", estaba sobre otro "Fenrice Serke" y demasiado juntos...

(Fenrice) La observaba de reojo. Estaba más que tierna de ese color casi fluorescente, no respiraba y temblaba bastante. Solo era para provocarle. ¿Qué tanto se podía resistir?. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos para sacar la musculosa la joven hizo un ruidito muy suave que dejaba salir todo el aire de su ser en el momento en quedo su espalda blanca y musculosa ante sus ojos. Se giro a Febrix con un aire de lo más normal, levantándose del suelo, dejando la ropa tirada. Solo para sonreír al ver su cara pegada en sus músculos, templando y no respirando. Observó como una de sus manos estaba tensada en la pared, como si esta le impidiera lanzarse encima.

-. Febrix- susurro- ¿Puedes respirar?- pregunto suavemente. La chica dio un saltó y al recordarle ese hecho fundamental para la vida, lo hizo con lo que el color se suavizo un poco. Mecánicamente se llevó una mano a los ojos

-. ¡Ponte-te algo!¡Quieres?!- pregunto girándose algo, solo un poco. Su voz sonó como un pito

-. ¡A que no! Ve si tu sanguijuela dejo marcados sus uñas en mi- la sanguijuela sentada a un lado se engrifo, pero no le hizo mayor caso. Se acercó hasta tenerle bien arrinconada y le sujeto las manos y de paso la empujo un poquito más a él. La chica se petrifico y podía ver el intento que hacía por adquirir el aire para respirar.

-. Fen-fenrice-ce- tartamudeo. Él la miro con una sonrisita doblada, pero no espero, por mucho que lo creyera que reaccionara así...

(Febrix) Lo necesitaba, en ese puro instante lo único que necesitaba era esto. Sujetarse con fuerza a su cuello y besarlo, tan simple como eso. Sus brazos no demoraron en alzarle un poco y apretarle a su cuerpo. Un gemido sumido se perdió en su garganta cuando la apretó a la _Amiga_ pared. Su parte licana estaba disfrutando tanto esto que se regocijaba de felicidad al no hacer repudio alguno al olor vampiro, y su lado más lógico, más humano era aquel que más lo disfrutaba porque esta vez él no le estaba obligando a besarle si no que ella se había lanzado como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El cuerpo del vampiro le había dejado completamente... como decirlo con palabras suaves... loca. Era perfecto, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y eso le había matado la conciencia de guerra, allí tenía un espécimen de otro mundo y bien sabe que, siendo licana iba a reaccionar así por puro insisto. **(Déjenla divagar, bien sabe uno que se calentó y se le lanzó). **

Su beso que ya era la necesidad en persona se hizo más profundo, pero a la vez más tranquilo y levemente menos ansioso. Dándose cuenta de las cosas, sopesando las ideas, mentalizándose a lo que pasaba comenzó a alejarse sin realmente querer hacerlo, eran esos momento en que no le importaba ni un poco la guerra, pero, hija de un ser que piensa frió antes de actuar tuvo que ejercer un poco de la vacacionista voluntad y usarla. Sus manos se aflojaron de su cuello y sentía el corazón de él tanto como el de ella, histéricos que era poco normal.

Con la necesidad nata de poder respirar, ambos se separaron, pero no vio burla en los ojos de él ni nada por el estilo, volvía a sonreír de lado y los ojos le brillaron cuando ella le miro. Fenrice le abrazo aun más si era posible. Ella se dejo vencer contra lo que su lado licano le ordenaba y lo que su lado humano estaba empezando apoyar. Deseaba echarle la culpa a alguien, pero no podía, no podía luego de todo lo que su ser le gritaba que hiciera porque era lo que deseaba. ¿Cómo iba a pelear contra lo inevitable? Fenrice le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado para ser normal, para ser sensato, para ser... natural.

(Harry) Iba a salir hecho un rayo cuando por la puerta entro un Ron más pálido de lo normal, se quedo estático al verlo, temblaba incapaz de mantenerse en pie y en sus manos una carta arrugada.

-. Ron...-susurro pero su voz se cortó al verlo. Cuando levanto su rostro, sendas lagrimas caían por sus ojos azules.

-. Esta... esta muerto. Percy esta muerto...

Lo vio caer de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos y se lanzo para sujetarlo. Consternado por sus palabras, se le olvido Febrix, el vampiro, todo. El pelirrojo lloraba dolido, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama mientras este temblando le tendía la carta. Un segundo después, entro Hermione y se lanzó a su amigo quien se acomodo contra ella llorando nuevamente.

Abrió la carta para leerla. La tinta estaba tiritona casi incomprensible. Lagrimones habían caído por esta mientras había sido escrita.

_Hace poco horas, n..s notificaron que encontr..ron a tu hermano m...erto... en un callejón. Albus...os informo que tu h..mano no nos había negado solo porque ..., si no porque había tomado un trabajo que él le...abía pedido, que era, ser completamente aliado del ...inisterio para ser informado de cos..q... no llegaban a nosotros, tu hermano mu...io como un heró.., como u..._

_Te iremos... a buscara a ti y a tu hermana para... e... neral..._

La letra in entendible luego de eso.

Recordaba muy bien que Percy trabajaba para el Ministerio, y que al parecer no mantenía para nada comunicación con los Weasley, había negado a su familia creyendo muy superior a ellos, pero que aquello no hubiera sido más que una misión era algo que realmente le perturbo. Morir por un grano de paz, morir para saber que tus seres queridos estén bien. Morir por algo...

Hermione se levanto luego de unos momentos con los ojos lagrimosos, murmurando algo de Ginny. Él se quedo allí con la carta en las manos... no sabiendo que hacer, pero incapaz de moverse, incapaz de ser tan inhumano, tan mal amigo como para dejarlo. Se sentó a su lado sin saber que decir con un nudo en la garganta. Solo allí a su lado... como a él le hubiera gustado que hicieran con él.

(Febrix) Fenrice seguía con la sonrisita de lado cuando suspiro y el aire le lleno por completo. Matando toda la cordura que le podía llegar, las palabras Wolfblood, ataque, descuartizar, y encerrar de por vida se difuminaron en el acto. Solo estaba ella y él.

-. ¿A que se debe este cambio?- pregunto suavemente como un ronroneo. Ella se petrifico y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ¡Porque aun tenía orgullo!... Aunque fuera un poquito.

-. Reacción humana- susurro siendo sincera.

-. Me gustan tus reacciones humanas.

-. ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto y deseo no haber hecho la pregunta se sonrojo aun más y miro a otro lado.

-. ¿Qué esperaba de que?

-. Nada.

-. Dime- susurro muy cerca de su oreja. Se podía haber derretido allí.

-. Reacción humana, reacción humana- susurraba mientras este lamió un poco la punta de su oreja- ¡Hig!- dejo de respirar al sentir las cosquillas que eso hacía en ella.

-. Me gustan tus reacciones humanas, ahora dime

-. ¿Por qué te tenias que sacar la camisa?- pregunto y tan bajo que parecía mas una conversación con ella misma

-. Pues si así vas a reaccionar siempre, llegare al colegio sin camisa todos los días.

-. Ja-ja- este le beso la mejilla. Y cuando se retiro un poco más atrás como estaba pegada a la muralla casi se cae.

-. ¿Débil?- pregunto y la tomo de la cintura. Ella no se negó, ¿De que le valía? Siempre salía perdiendo con esto. Con el movimiento salió colocando su mano en el pétreo pecho de éste y mando un salto de lo lindo al sentir las cosquillas extenderse por toda ella. La sangre le llegó a la cara de nuevo y no podía respirar... otra vez. Su imaginación vagaba entre lo poco cuerdo y lo sano, siendo el primero quien iba ganando. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser humano ahora?!.

(Fenrice) ¿Cómo no iba a estar loco por ella? si había que mirarle solamente. Ese sonrojo profundo cuando se había quitado la camisa y ese halo de salvajismo cuando se le tiro encima para besarle, por el simple hecho de haberse quitado la camisa. Le encantaba su reacciones humanas, si, completamente, ¡No hay duda de ello!.

Pero cuando su mano tibia se poso sobre sus pectorales el que casi se vuelve loco es él. Miles de escalofrió le subieron por la espalda tratando de recordar que debía relajarse, que a su mal pesar no se podía sobrepasar –aunque quisiera mucho- ya que la vendrían a buscar tarde o temprano si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya. Por lo que tratando de no ver su sonrojo profundo un recuerdo le vino a la mente. ¡Pensar frió, es lo que debía hacer ahora!

-. Yo se que tú lo sabes, porque lo vi en tus recuerdos- susurro. La chica le miro de reojo.

-. ¿Qué viste qué?¿Cuándo viste algo en mis recuerdos?- pregunto media asustada y preocupada.

-. Cuando pague mi deuda- rozo una parte de su cuello sonriendo- ¿Crees que di mi merecida recompensa por esa petición solo porque si?- la chica le miro aun sorprendida porque viera sus recuerdos.

-. ¿Qué viste?¿Qué-qué?¿Por qué?¿Me estas usando?- pregunto y le miro más que enojada bastante perturbada, sus dorados reflejaron un atisbo de pena que le enterneció.

-. No más de lo que tú me ocupaste para liberar a tus amigos.

-. Eso es diferente- negó enojada

-. Claro que no, cada uno iba sacar algo del otro. Aunque yo perdí claramente- la chica se sonrojo

-. Cállate- susurro no mirándole. ¡Ag! Si era tan linda... en fin a lo que iba.

-. Bien, entonces a lo que iba yo sé que tú tuviste un sueño, un tipo de recuerdos sobre nuestras pasadas vidas...

-. No- negó antes de que terminara

-. Si que lo tuviste, yo lo vi. Sé que recuerdas que hace años nos íbamos a casar, pero hubo problemas entre nuestros padres y nos alejaron- la chica esta vez si le miro algo confundida. ¿De verdad que no recordaba ello?, pero luego sus rasgos cambiaron a unos más entendidos

-. Sí, lo recuerdo, son sueños ¿A que vas?- pregunto completamente normal.

¿Cómo que son sueños? Eran ellos, ¡En la antigüedad! Cuando comenzó todo esto... ¿De verdad que no le importaba? Le miro raro y luego bufo.

-. No se, creía que te podría importar- susurro algo, solo un poco, dolido.

-. No tengo hermanos, mi padre no es Gryffindor... son solo recuerdos de un pasado que es o no es mío.- murmuro mas para convencerse ella.

-. ¿Pero me recuerdas a mi cierto?- pregunto sonriendo. Hay que ser positivo,

-. Eras más bonito- contesto sonriendo burlona. Él quedo un poco retrasado y luego la sangre le subió a la cara más que enojado, perturbado. ¡¡CÓMO QUE MAS BONITO?! Pero si ahora era un Dios sobre la tierra, Febrix estaba ciega, tan solo era eso.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto en un ronroneo y la chica sonrió feliz por su reacción, pero luego cerró los ojos.

-. Debo irme- murmuro confundida el segundo después

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras trataba de escuchar pasos pero no había nada

-. Harry me esta llamando

-. ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-. Pues no te lo pienso decir- y comenzó a empujarlo fuera de aquel huequito. Él agarro sus ropas del suelo

-. Pues me vas a deber una inspección si tu demonio me ha dejado marcado, ¿He?- se empezaba a abrochar la camisa. El demonio le miro feo pero no hizo nada. Observó como levantaba los dorados. Y miraba de un lado a otro- ¿Febrix?

-. ¿Qué?

-. ¿Te arrepientes de tu reacción humana?- pregunto sonriendo colocándose la capa y acomodando su cabello

-. Depende de la reacción- dijo y antes de que pudiera detenerla se fue corriendo sujetando a su demonio quien le miro feo antes de irse. Él sonrió. Un grato avance. Sonrió feliz. Eso era muy interesante.

(Harry) Estaban en un silencio tenso. Hermione abrazaba a Ron y él al otro lado, Ginny estaba con Amy y Andrus. Taylor y Neville más atrás en un respetuoso segundo plano. Se concentro y logró al fin poder conectarse con Febrix. Sintió una oleada de indignación hacía la licana, apretó las manos mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse.

_-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto suavemente._

_-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-. Tienes que venir, a ocurrido algo_- cortó inmediatamente la conexión, sintiendo el estomago revuelto por el sentimiento de traición que la embargaba. Luego de que Ron se sintiera mejor, por lo menos en lo que se puede. Comenzó a cabecear por Febrix.

¿Le estaría traicionando? Tal vez.. ¿Quién sabe?. No creí que estuviera conversando con el vampiro así detrás de una estatua, tan juntos. Febrix le había prometido que avisaría si algo pasaba ¿No?, además cuando "hablo" con ella parecía muy normal. Además el vampiro siempre hablaba de ella como si fuera suya, tal ves... tal ves había pasado algo en esa ida a su escondite, cuando atacaron Hogsmeade, tal vez habían hecho algún pacto. Febrix era fuerte con espada, y tenía poder para defender, ¿Habría dejado que el vampiro le mordiera?... tenía que confiar en ella, ¿Cierto?... ella le iba a ayudar a matar a Voldemort, en ella tan bien recaía un profecía, y las profecías se cumplían... bueno, no era una profecía como tal. No que supiera él. Tan solo era una leyenda, algo que puede cambiar ¿No?... no estaba seguro y necesitaba respuestas de la licana, si ella le traicionaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

Dejo de pensar cuando la sintió abrir la puerta. Se levanto de golpe con todas las preguntas en su ser...no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así, no iba a permitir que confiando en ella luego le traicionara...

(Febrix) Llegó corriendo a la Sala Común sonriendo sin saber realmente por que, es como si le hubieran pegado una sonrisa en el rostro mas en el momento en que entro, la capa de tensión fue tensa que le quito todas las ganas de sonreír. Miro de un lado a otro viendo que ninguno de sus compañero o más cercano se hallaba allí, por lo se encamino al cuarto de Potter.

"_Tienes que venir, ocurrió algo"_ era lo único que le había captado a su compañero y no parecía relajado, mas si era por la ley esperaba que no le preguntaran sobre eso, trataba de no pensarlo y no quería recordarlo aún.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado percatándose que habían más personajes de los que creía, mas escucho un sollozo, y vio a Ginny llorando. Crispada se adelanto un poco solo para ver a Potter acercarse bastante serio. Parecía... ¿Enfadado? Este se acercó, le pesco con una fuerza mas de la necesaria un brazo y la arrastró hacía afuera.

-. Potter ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Au! Suéltame- comenzó a alegar mientras este sin detener la presión en su brazo, la llevó en dirección a su pieza. La "tiro" dentro como si fuera cualquier cosa- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto enojada, viendo como este sacaba la varita creaba un hechizo silenciador y luego cerraba la puerta con llave.- ¿Qué haces?

-. ¿Qué hacía tú?- pregunto. Ella observó sus ojos verde incendiarse de rabia, como si tratara muy en el fondo de calmarse.

-. ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto preocupada. Potter estaba la mar de enojado- ¿Qué le paso a Ginny?

-. A muerto un hermano de los Weasley, ese no es problema tuyo, ahora.

-. ¿Problema?¿Perdón?- pregunto sacando un poco la vena defensiva. ¿Qué se creía Potter a venir a tratarle así?

-. ¿Qué hacías con el vampiro detrás de la armadura?- pregunto. En el momento lo sintió, la mano comenzó a escocerle, Potter estaba sacando mucho poder, una potente base de sentimiento que le pegaba a ella. Maldita conexión.

-. ¿Qué dices?- pregunto con la voz levemente quebrada sorprendida por lo que él decía

-. Te vi, y no lo puedes negar. ¿Te ha hecho daño?- pregunto. Ella le miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo que le había visto?... maldición el Mapa...

-. No, no... estábamos hablando- musito sabiendo que no podía mentir. ¡El mapa del merodeador nunca miente!

-. ¡¿Hablando?!- medio grito- ¿Con el vampiro?

-. El bien sabe que esta en desventaja- contesto, poniéndose en defensa. De la comezón, paso a leves puntadas. Potter estaba saliéndose de control y ella se estaba poniendo más que nerviosa, el poder de él le pegaba directamente a ella.

-. ¿Desventaja?- pregunto con una sonrisita malvada.- no pareces recordarlo cuando esta cerca

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto suavemente con un gruñido

-. Bien sabes lo que quiero decir, que te trate como "suya" que no te saque los ojos de encima, que te hayas ido con él

-. En primer lugar, no es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones de escape...- comenzó, pero Potter le cortó, las punzadas paso a un dolor patente. Observó intimidada que este estaba expandiendo un poco más de poder del necesario.

-. Que te haya mordido...- en ese momento le llegó la información y se sintió dolida por su forma de pensar.

-. Ve al grano Potter, ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

-. ¿Me estas traicionando Febrix?- pregunto con el rostro fruncido. El espejo de uno de los tocadores se trizo.

-. Como puedes decir eso- gruño los pelitos de la espalda se le crisparon en el acto, mas que nada en un modo de defensa. Sorprendida por sus pensamiento, más aun por el poder que estaba ejerciendo y que le hacía daño.

-. Pues parece lo más obvio, no pareces recordar que él es tu enemigo, que has dejado que te muerda, que hable de ti como si fueras de él..

-. El esta en desventaja Potter, solo quiere confundir...

-. ¿Confundir?- pregunto y doblo la cabeza. Potter le estaba dando miedo- ¿En serio?¿Te ha confundido a ti Febrix?- pregunto malicioso. Eso ya paso del vaso. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Por qué le trataba así?

-. ¿Qué te crees?- pregunto enojada.- ¿Con que derecho me vienes hablar así?- pregunto enojada. Eso lo iba a soportar, no de ese niño mimado este

-. ¡Con el derecho de estar involucrado en esta guerra!

-. ¡Yo tan bien lo estoy!

-. ¡¡Por eso mismo!!, por lo menos quiero saber quienes son amigo o enemigos...

-. Te estas pasando Potter, yo no peleo por ti, yo peleo por mi padre

-. O si Remus, me encantaría hablar con él y comentarle esta nueva amistad que has tomado con el vampiro

-. Estas hablando sandeces, Potter- murmuro. No iba a seguir hablando con ese... niño.- Hiélate la cabeza y cuando estés más calmado hablamos- susurro y paso por su lado. Pero éste le agarro un brazo y la lanzo hacía atrás

-. No he terminado- murmuro.

(Harry) No iba a dejar esto así, si Febrix le iba a traicionar, quería estar seguro en el momento, le importaba poco si se descontrolaba, pero sentía miedo y horror, pensar que se quedaría solo en esta guerra. Si Febrix no mataba a Fenrice, él iba a estar en desventaja, él y toda la comunidad mágica que le apoyaba, no iba a aliarse con alguien que se hace de amigas de vampiros. En especial si andan "hablando".

Sentía el poder en las manos, en su cuerpo en si. Febrix estaba crispada, notaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo, pero no le importaba si sacaba la verdad por medio de ello. Cuando esta intento irse, le agarro un brazo y la tiro hacía atrás para seguir "hablando". No se iba a quedar callado ahora. Siempre le hacía caso, siempre era sumido con ella, no ahora... no ahora.

-. No he terminado- Observó como la chica se ponía en defensa, no tenía la varita en mano pero sabía que podría ocuparla. Él igual.

-. No te estoy traicionando- murmuro enojada. Él levanto una ceja

-. Explícame entonces, ¿De que hablabas con el vampiro?- ella callo. Él sintió una herida en su pecho al ver su reacción- no lo puedo creer- murmuro, sentía el mismo poder de antes expandirse con facilidad por su cuerpo, parecía que algo se había abierto y le gustaba, no lo quería cerrar ahora, era... gratificante.

-. ¿No te atrevas a insinuarlo? Lo que haga o no haga es cosa mía. Lo que hago es por mi padre, por mi familia.- noto como recalcaba bastante la ultimas dos palabras y lo sintió, un bajón- ¿Tú porque peleas Potter?¿Por tú familia? Ho! Me encantaría conocerla

-. Febrix- murmuro por sus palabras, eso realmente le dolió- ese no es el punto. ¿Qué hablabas con el vampiro?

-. ¡No te importa!- le dijo. Él dio un paso la chica hizo un gesto de dolor, mientras daba un paso hacía atrás. Escucho como los vidrios de las pequeños tocadores se rompían.- Potter detente- murmuro tomándose su mano

-. ¡¿Qué hablabas con el vampiro?!- volvió a preguntar

-. ¡No te importa!- grito.

-. ¡Ag! Febrix, por favor- susurro.

Quería saber la verdad, quería saber si podía confiar en ella, tan solo eso. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en ella?... sí ella le traicionaba. Si ella le dejaba solo. Se comenzó a desesperar. La chica envió un gemido y se arrodillo sujetándose la mano. Se acercó y le tomo de los hombros.

-. ¿Por qué el vampiro te trata así?- susurro consternado por ver las manchas en la cara de la chica. Sus ojos en rubí... pero no había reacción, solo veía dolor que él le estaba dando

-. Potter detente- murmuro con la voz ahogada. Una lagrima cayo por su cara marcada

-. ¿Por qué...?

-. Él dice... el dice que me quiere...

Aquello fue demasiado... quererla, quererla... escucho el grito de dolor, en el momento en que el dejaba que la magia que aun quedaba en él se expandiera sin poder detenerle, escucho crujidos de madera y luego los vidrios de las ventanas quebrarse dejando que un montón de aire frió entrara.

-. ¡El no te puede querer!- grito y se levanto.

No, no, no... Febrix, no. Eso era mentira. El vampiro quería confundirle, colocarle de su lado para dejarlo solo a él. No lo iba a permitir, no lo iba a hacer.

(Febrix) Potter le hacía daño, Potter le estaba enviando todo el poder y le causaba daño, no podía detenerlo, sentía como la marca en su mano se calentaba como si le pusieran un hierro caliente encima. El dolor era patente en su cuerpo. ¡Que Potter se detuviera!¡Que se detuviera ya!. El grito de rabia ante sus palabras mato todo lo poco de control que tenía hacía ella, y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el aire frió entro en el momento en que el poder del chico se expandía a todo lo que daba. Pegándole a ella buena parte, sentía su cuerpo mutar por tanto poder.

-. Potter- murmuro- no te estoy traicionado- susurro. El chico le miro y sus ojos se calmaron, pero cuando alzo una mano, ella le envió un zarpazo dolida, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle así?- ¡No me toques!- se levanto como pudo chocando con el pilar de su dosel, adolorida y resentida por el dolor que él le estaba dando

-. Febrix- murmuro. El dolor de su mano fue cesando, su cara estaba más fría y al parecer las ruinas iban desapareciendo.

-. No me vuelvas a decir traidora, yo lucho por mi familia, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- pregunto cirrosa. El dolor aun muy patente en ella- ¿Sabes lo que es una familia?¿Sabes lo que es luchar para no despertar un día en una celda o en una masacre? ¡NO! Porque siempre has estado cuidado, siempre has sido un niño mimando, cuidado y respetado por lo que hicieron tus padres, ¿Qué hiciste tu, Potter? ¡Nada!

-. Deberías estar feliz de tener un padre- murmuro el chico mirándole dolido.

-. Y tu deberías estar feliz de estar protegido, porque no puedes comparar tu vida con la mía. Tu no has arrancando de cazadores, tu no eres un bicho raro que en primer momento te cazan como un animal. Yo vi a mi madre morir por unos cazadores, Potter...- lagrimas cayeron por recordar ello

-. ¡Yo también vi a mis padres morir!

-. Eras un bebe, no recuerdas nada de ello. Yo lo vi, yo lo viví cuando era una niña. No me trates como tu igual, no me trates como si fueras íntimos amigos ¡Porque no lo somos!

Observó el desastre de la habitación pero no le importo. Saco su varita y con mucho esfuerzo creo un hechizo para salir. Se quedo de piedra al ver varias cabezas allí.

-. ¿Febrix que...- comenzó Hermione abriendo la boca de golpe al ver la pieza destruida. Potter dándoles la espalda en medio de un caos- ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto. Amy estaba con los ojos como plato, Taylor, Andrus y varios chicos mas. "Potter y Ielf han peleado" se extendió por todo el lugar.

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto Ginny. Ella observó de reojo, como el chico de pronto caía al suelo de rodillas. Las miradas fueron a ella, quien aun sentía la presión en su brazo. Cerro los ojos y con un gruñido de rabia se alejo, tan rápido como pudo esquivando alumnos, escucho los gritos de Amy llamándole.

(Harry) Febrix abrió la puerta, mientras él de espalda a esta no era necesario para saber que pasaba, de seguro no escucharon sus gritos, pero habrán sentido los vidrios quebrarse o algo. Comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho por todo la magia que había dejado escapar. Las preguntas de Hermione... el mareo se hizo intenso y unas puntadas en su pecho le hicieron inclinarse hacía adelante y caer de rodillas. Con una mano en el corazón, inmediatamente llegó a él Ginny quien estaba sonrojada por las lagrimas, y Hermione le tomo el rostro. Escucho como Amy llamaba a Febrix a gritos, la chica no iba a querer verle, ni él a ella. No estaba de ánimos.

-. Harry estas muy pálido, déjame llevarte a la enfermería

-. No

-. ¿Febrix te ha hecho algo?- pregunto Ginny preocupada- ¿Se han peleado?

-. Yo... no. Dejad no se preocupen- se trato de poner en pie, ayudado por Taylor y Andrus que aparecieron de la nada.

La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto se quedo pálido de horror cuando vio a Elen salir de este. Merlín... Elen había escuchado todo...

(Febrix) Tuvo que ocupar uno de los cuadros para llegar al primer piso. Estaba muy cansada y no quería estar en el colegio. Se deslizo por la nieve hasta entrar en el sector del sauce boxeador, pico el nudo bajo este y sus ramas se tranquilizaron. Estaba muy cansada, demasiado. Comenzó a tropezones a caminar por la cueva, hasta que las fuerzas le fueron abandonando, calló de rodillas al suelo a mitad de camino.

-. ¡Arcan, Orión, Wolfblood!- grito en un gemido... se sentía mal y mareada, horriblemente quedo inconsciente por segunda vez ese día en medio de la cueva húmeda y oscura.

(Harry) El dolor en el pecho no cesaba, le costaba un poco respirar más no queriendo hacer más caos opto por dejarlo pasar aun así estaba pálido, demasiado. Había intentado ocupar su varita para ayudar a reconstruir el cuarto. Mas no sirvió de mucho. Mc. Gonagall llegó a los minutos horrorizada al ver el cuarto en penumbras a poco menos. Le castigo a él y a Febrix quien no se iba a enterar aún. Elen quien callada y con su mirada puesta en él con una sonrisa de lo más extraña, y Amy quien solo estaba preocupada por Febrix fueron enviadas a cuartos distintos hasta que los elfos se encargaran de todo. Mc. Gonagall le envió a al enfermería, mas aun así no lo hizo. Fue a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama. Ron estaba enfrente de él, estaba pensativo.

-. Nos vendrán a buscar hoy en la noche, tal vez lleguemos el sábado- murmuro. Él asintió, no quiso comentarle sobre la pelea. No ahora que esta muy patente en él y su amigo no estaría de ánimos para escucharle- ¿Harry?- él le miro en silencio- estas algo grisáceo.

Sin saber porque eso le dio mucha risa y contagio a su amigo. Terminaron riéndose por cualquier estupidez de un modo tratando de relajar la tensión de cada uno.

-. ¿Por qué nos reímos?- pregunto Ron de pronto tirado en la cama igual que él.

-. No sé jajajaja, no tengo idea...

En fin... tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Una de ella, era como callar a Elen...

(Fenrice) Llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa de lo más... ¿Cómo decirlo?... tonta, estaba feliz porque Febrix le había besado, le gustaba sus reacciones humadas. Se quito la camisa para ver que en realidad no había quedado nada rasguñado, pero sería fácil rasparse con algo para que la chica le revisara... o si... escalofrió. Sonrió morboso, faltaba tan solo un poco para tenerle por fin.

Un ruidito le hizo girarse en el momento en que bajando por el pequeño túnel apareció un búho. Un búho... con una carta.

"_Ven a verme inmediatamente. Eriste"_

¡Ho! La chica ya había llegado. Sonrió en el momento en que desaparecía con el búho, no iba a dejar que se diera de nuevo inmenso viaje. Lo primero que recibió fue... zapatazo. Si así tal cual. Un zapatazo en toda la cara.

-. ¡Ag!¡Eriste!- se quejo, menos mal que no tenía taco- ¿Qué te hice?- pregunto viendo como la mujer se movía de un lado a otro, algo raro tenía en el cuello, algo se movía en ese mismo, pero no pregunto.

-. ¡¿Qué, qué me hiciste?!- pregunto en un grito muy fino. La cosa en el cuello volvió a moverse. Era largo y felpudo, no sabía si era una serpiente peluda o un ratón muy largo.- ¡¿Qué te dije sobre Febrix?!

Febrix... pensó... tan linda que era. Tan deliciosa. Se le hizo agua la boca. La sonrisa tonta volvió a él.

-. Es tan linda...- murmuro pero sabía que la vampira le escucho, se detuvo en el acto, sus ojos verdes le miraron con escáner, enfurecidos.

-. ¿Perdón?- pregunto acercándose, merodeando.

-. Esto... que es linda, que me.. gusta

-. ¿Gustar?- pregunto en otro chillido. El vio la cara del ser "serpiente peluda". Era un... ¿Hurón?... ¿Qué tenía esta mujer por lo animales? En serio... si no tenía un emporio de lechuzas era por decir poco.- ¡¿Gustar?!- volvió a chillar, el bicho le miro con unos pequeños ojitos de polca negra- Son solo tus malditas hormonas revolucionadas

-. ¡Ag!- se quejó- ¡Eriste deja eso ¿Ya?!- el "bicho" nuevo nombre para el bicho le sigue mirando. Le tenía mala ya con solo verlo.

-. ¡No lo dejo, tú lo que necesitas es una buena ducha helada, o una semana en la casa de lata! **(NA: "Casa de lata": Prostibulo, la reja verde, Burdel, etc.) **

Bufó cansado. No iba a discutir con ella por Febrix, él la quería, la quería mucho... no iba a ir con sus "Consortes" ahora. Además... ya había tenido esta discusión antes, ¿No?... bueno, casi.

-. No pienso ir allí nunca más.

-. ¿A sí?¿Y porque?- pregunto acariciando al bicho sus ojos asesino en él (los de ambos), pero no se aminoro, bueno, solo un poco con el bicho.

-. Me quiero mantener virgen...

**(NA: lo siento XD! Tenía que poner eso, he andado con la idea desde el otro día)**

-. ¡Ja!¡Fenrice estas más usado que colchón comunitario!

-. ¡Hey!... pues... me mantendré así, para MI Febrix- murmuro. ¿Un vampiro podía hiperventilar? Pues ahí estaba la viva imagen, de que sí, un vampiro si podía hiperventilar.

-. Ponle un dedo encima, solo un dedo- amenazo.- y yo misma te castro.

-. ¡No te entiendo! Realmente no te entiendo... mi maestro me dijo que...

-. ¿Tu maestro?¿Xirtus?- pregunto calmándose en el momento.

-. Si, que podíamos "estar juntos"

-. ¿Eso te dijo?- pregunto extrañada cambiando repentinamente de actitud.

-. Somos medio humanos, sácate de la cabeza que ella sea licana y yo vampiro. Hoy me ha besado- Bueno este es el vampiro completo más humano que había visto, ¿Se había puesto pálida?

-. ¿Te ha besado?- pregunto suavemente. El sonrió y asintió feliz- Merlín... – se sentó.- pero sois enemigos, tenéis que mataros.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-. Por ahora no, aun no.

-. De seguro le diste un afrodisíaco- murmuro.

-. ¿Afrodisíaco?- pregunto y su rostro se ilumino, no se había imaginado eso- perfecto, si, eso. Un afrodisíaco.

-. ¡Fenrice!- grito y vio como el bicho salto al piso, desapareció en el momento en que este saltaba hacía su ser, apareció al otro lado de la habitación

-. ¡Para a tu bicho!- grito al ver que este iba de nuevo hacía él.

-. No- rió- ¡Muérdelo Mizu!

Luego de la "pequeña" pelea con el bicho, que casi le muerde. Eriste se "tranquilizo" un poco... bueno, lo que se puede.

Le comentó que había viajado por Alemania, Suecia, Holanda, Italia, Portugal y Francia y que su padre había enviado a llamar a gran parte de los clanes vampiros, para "exterminar" a la plaga. Por lo que después de navidad, iban a tener una pequeña ciudad de vampiros sediento de sangre licántropa. Era ahora, cuando estaba feliz de que Febrix hubiera puesto la barrera para protegerse.

**Ya no digo que dejen review por que no me hacen caso, aunque se que hay gente por allí, en fin, me contento con los de siempre... ****Lamento si me salí un poco con el canon de la personalidad de Harry, pero es que necesitaba que se medio enojara-frustrara. Pero espero que no haya sido mucho. ****Bueno en si, la pelea va a llevar a cabo varias cosas con el chico este... pero eso lo dejo para capítulos futuros. Fenrice pronto va a tener compañía!.**

**Respuestas. **

**Hitomi:**** Gracias por el Wolfie! Espero que hayas conseguido el verdadero, porque si no tu amiga ya sabe! Y no es una amenaza, es una ADVERTENCIA... en fin XD! Tu no más sos la que escribe review antes de leer, en fin, gracias por eso. Hurón, ahí esta el Mono lindo! XD! MIZU!! Lindo, en fin... por lo menos ya lo puse en la historia, ya va a ir a caer en el cuarto de Fenrice. Bueno, eso. Fenrice sin camisa... baba... XD!. Bueno me voy, cuídate, nos vemos mañana. **

**Enitnatsnoc:**** Hola! Has disfrutado de la buena lectura del Señor de los Martillos? XD! Espero que si, yo me reí mucho cuando lo leí. Súper largo el review! Me encana XD! Gracias por eso. NO le digas tarro a mi Orión! (así se llama mi notebook)... esta tontito, pero no es mi culpa (Bueno en realidad si) y, no, lo tengo con español de Chile. Arregle la Carabela... si, ya se, mi amiga tan bien me lo dijo. XD! ¡¡Fue el Orión!!... Jiji. ¿Nunca has jugado quidditch? Es genial, nosotros en el verano aquí en Conce, tuvimos el segundo torneo de magos, vinieron los grupos de Rancagua, Viña y otros lugares, y Ganamos la copa de los magos por segundo año, Somos geniales XD! Jugaron quidditch, cosplay, la tercera prueba, timos y un millón de cosas más... XD! La pase muy bien! Aunque ahora me retire un poco del grupo por cosas de estudio (y lata). Soy Gry... lamentable en cierto caso, pero en fin. XD! La cosa es que descendemos de monos (No me refutes) déjame vivir así, ¿ya? XD! ¿Te gusto la pelea? Es lo mas sensato que pude colocar, lo escribí tres veces, en uno Harry casi mata a Febrix, en otro Febrix ataca a Harry, y en otro los dos aparecen medio muertos, y no quería ponerle tanta cosa... XD, por lo menos esto va a llevar algunos problemas, y a Harry le van a suceder ciertas cosas... no muy buenas para su salud.. y en fin, No te cuento más. No haré comentario con el "Te haré feliz". No te preocupes... todos tienen mente de alcantarilla... Y... eso... Voy a ir a escribir un original que me llegó por inspiración en medio de un sueño... me encanto la idea, es de Vampiros... feliz yo. Saludos, cuídate! ****Posteame! Sale Wolfie!**


	41. Reuniones y asociaciones de emergencia

**Capitulo 41: "Reuniones y asociaciones de emergencia"**

(Harry) Era bastante angustioso estar allí sentado sin hacer nada, miradas iban y miradas van. Nadie hablaba y todos vestían más oscuros de lo normal, todos de luto por lo sucedió con Shackebolt y Percy. No estaba nadie de los Weasley por lo que tan poco podía sentirse un poco más cómodo o más alegre. El ambiente era penumbroso y lúgubre, nadie hablaba todos parecían estar en su mundo de pensamientos.

Anari le había llevado a Grimmauld Place, luego de la conversación con la profesora Minerva quien le había puesto como castigo el día siguiente dedicarse a limpiar un par de trofeos a lo muggle, No se quejaba, si no le expulsaron es que tenía suerte, había destrozado una habitación completa.

Ron y Ginny se habían marchado a la Madriguera donde se quedarían por unos días, esperaba que la familia estuviera lo mejor posible y que todo estuvieran tranquilos. Hermione estaba algo decaída cuando se fue, pero Amy y Taylor estuvieron tratando de infundirle ánimos todo el rato. Le agradaba bastante esa pareja, siempre sonreían por todo.

Se miraba las manos percatáfndose extrañado de su piel algo grisáceo. Aun se sentía algo cansado y mareado, como si la perdida de tanta magia lo hubiera vaciado, pero esperaba que una buena siesta lo volviera un poco a la vida. No quería quedar como Febrix y su perdida de magia, parecía que ambos estaban dados a que le sucedieran cosas extraordinarias, pasando de lo obvio, claro.

Anari le había preguntado de su "discusión" con Febrix lo que evadió rápidamente con monosílabos sin aclararle nada de lo sucedido realmente, la profesora no pregunto más pero le miro un largo rato sin decir nada, querría aclararse él primero antes de decir algo.

Escucho pasos por la entrada a la cocina, en el momento en que el silencio se hizo más silencio (¿?). Siete personajes entraron, solo a uno conoció de allí. Remus se le acercó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Atrás de ellos entro el Director y Ojoloco.

-. Hola Harry- saludo el licano al verlo.

Él se quedo medio raro. Remus parecía haberse metido dentro de una maquina del tiempo porque se veía joven, ni enmarañado ni tan canoso como lo recordaba. Las cicatrices que surcaba su cuerpo estaban más borradas y sus ojos brillaban de otro manera, realmente, la Comarca le había hecho bien.

-. Bien Remus- saludo Anari media burlona. Inmediatamente vio como los recién llegados varios de ellos miraron a la vampira con verdadero desagrado murmurando entre ellos.- ¿Qué te has hecho?- pregunto con una sonrisa ante su inminente cambio. Él tenía la misma pregunta curiosa.

-. No seas molestosa Anari- sonrió el hombre cordial. La mujer se rió.- ¿Cómo estas Harry?- pregunto, ante su cara al parecer se había percatado de su no-color

-. Muy bien profesor- contesto sonriendo. Por lo menos su llegada había acarreado más murmullos en ese silencio de cementerio.

-. ¿Y Febrix?- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro- creí que iba a estar aquí

-. La chiquilla se quedo en el colegio con Wolfblood- contesto Anari como si nada.

-. O ya veo- contesto con algo de pena. Él miro a otro lado tratando de que no se notara su pequeño sentimiento de traición. Uno de los hombre el que parecía el jefe le miraba de lado- Harry te veo algo... raro- murmuro el licántropo

-. No es nada, estoy algo cansado.

Los seis personajes se acercaron mientras el Director se iba a hablar con Moddy. Una extraña esencia emanaban los sujetos, un tipo de poder que te hacía sentir realmente poca cosa. Sintió a Anari crisparse, pero su rostro era tan relajado como siempre.

-. Anari- saludo el hombre. Se parecía un tanto a Wolfblood pero parecía mas "viejo" no mucho en realidad. Cabello café y ojos del mismo color. Cicatrices casi camufladas en su rostro, parecía un muy buen hombre.

-. William- contesto la vampira con algo de altanería- puedes pedirle a tus lacayos que bajen las revoluciones, ya de por si son algo... molestos.

Los sujetos, que debía suponer era los alfas le gruñeron. Pero William les mando una mirada de recato.

-. Anari, por favor- pidió Remus con algo de cansancio, como si hubiera vivido muchas veces esto.

-. Solo digo la verdad, no es necesario tener aura de poca cosa cuando la Orden esta de luto.- El rostro del licántropo se contorsiono en el acto. Pareció envejecer dos o tres años de golpe

-. ¿Luto?- pregunto con la voz envejecida.

-. Shacklebolt y Percy- murmuro la vampira. El hombre miro a la mujer con algo de escepticismo. La mujer le agarro un brazo al licántropo y se lo llevó hacía atrás, dejándolo a él parado sin saber que hacer mientras la mirada de los alfas iban a él se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Pero a su pesar, el sujeto sonrió.

-. Tú debes ser Harry, ¿No?- pregunto y le tendió una mano- William Scart

-. Un gusto- sonrió. Mientras ese sentimiento de inferioridad desaparecía de golpe.

-. Te presento, ellos son unos cuantos alfas de la Comarca.

El hombre le presento a los alfas. Un tal Damián, Luxian, Jillian, Nadeko y Donnati que lo reconoció después. Luego de las presentaciones adecuadas, el director le llamo a sentarse.

(Febrix) Despertó observando el techo de la habitación sin moverse con el problema para respirar y la cabeza le daba tumbos, lo que significaba que se había resfriado, algo raro pero no imposible. Giro un poco la cabeza para ver su malestar, su adolorido brazo estaba vendado, no pudo mover los dedos, por lo que había sentido todo el poder de Potter en ella. Lógico hasta cierto punto. Estaba tapada con una manta y Arca tenía la cabeza pegada a sus pies, durmiendo parado al parecer y Orion en la puerta mirando hacía afuera moviendo el rabo lentamente.

-. ¿Orión?- pregunto. El lobo se giro y Arcan se enderezo.

-. Dama ¿Esta usted bien?- pregunto acercándose el lobo. Arcan dejo la cabeza en el colchón otra vez y le miro desde allí, ella se levanto un poco con el problema para respirar y le acarició las orejas.

-. Sí, lo siento.- murmuro observando que solo estaba con una polera, la ropa del colegio más allá mojada al parecer.- ¿Dónde esta Wolfblood?- pregunto mientras se hacía un ovillo, le dio frió.

Lo malo de resfriarse, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces y casi siempre era por alguna transformación en que quedaba mojada por X razón, era que sentía el frió más que nunca. Los cambios climáticos la dejaban más sensible.

-. Estaba recibiendo noticias de la Comarca, debe venir de vuelta- contesto Orión suavemente. La ley licana le llegó de pronto, se quedo mirando el piano con la mente vacía.

-. ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto al ver que la luz era muy poca, casi nula.

-. Van a hacer las siete, la encontramos a las cinco en la cueva.- ella asintió. Había estado mucho rato en la húmeda y fría cueva, por eso la ropa estaba mojada.

Le hizo un huequito para que Arca se recostara a su lado, ya que estaba calientito, no le importaba quedaba pasaba a lobo (o perro) un par de hechizos y quedaba como nueva, era lo de menos eso. Lo abrazo como si fuera un osito y este se acomodo. Cerro los ojos para quedarse dormida otra vez, mareada y sintiéndose levemente mal.

Despertó cuando alguien le puso una mano en la frente, dio un salto al reconocerlo.

-. Me asustaste- regaño cerrando los ojos otra vez.

-. Te has resfriado- contesto Wolfblood. Ella musito algo incoherente hasta para ella.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto levemente tomando su mano vendada y acomodándole debajo de las sabanas

-. No quiero ver a Potter por lo menos por un par de años

-. ¡O bien!- se burlo- ¿Por qué habéis peleado?

-. Porque es un niño mimado, por eso- contesto resentida

-. Ya...- se volvió a burlar- ¿Me lo vas a decir?

-. No- contesto molesta

-. Como quieras, con tal que no dure mucho. Descansa- murmuro y se levanto. Lo sintió dar vueltas un rato por la pieza hasta que se marcho a la que debía ser la pieza del lado. Se durmió recordando todo lo sucedido ese día.

(Harry) Llego a su dormitorio más cansado de lo que esperaba. La reunión se había extendido bastante. La Orden había accedido a ayudar a licanos en peligro, un pequeño grupo de aurores, donde estaba Tonks y Ojoloco (Que era llamado de vez en cuando) habían quedado de acuerdo en ayudar a licántropos que se les enviara a buscar por X razón.

William aclaro lo que Febrix ya había dado a entender antes, pero que de todas formas no se pusieran en peligro más del necesario. Tan bien les notifico, que fuera del Ministerio había un viejo perro vagabundo. Ese perro era un guardián mitad lobo que si se encontraban con algo que decirles, le escribieran un papel y lo botaran cerca del basurero en la esquina derecha de la entrada muggle, este mismo daría las noticias a la Comarca por medio de contactos. Algunos quedaron bastantes perturbado por reconocer a ese viejo perro vagabundo como un aliado de los licanos. La Comarca y William como pago por su ayuda, les iba a enviar guerreros para ayudar en aquellos ataques en los que se veían des-beneficiado por la cantidad de vampiros que llegaban, o cuando necesitaran entrar en algún sector algún licano rastreador para encontrar a quien se le ordenara. Albus se mostró bastante satisfecho por esto. Se estaba creando la alianza que tanto deseaba, y William parecía un poco más sensato y humano que Wolfblood.

Se recostó en la cama mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad. Estaba cansado... y sabía muy dentro de él, que su cuerpo estaba funcionando algo mal.

**Jueves**

Se remojo la cara tratando de no perderse en el sueño que le estaba pegando. Se veía horrible, realmente parecía un muerto. La piel más grisáceo que el día anterior y unas ojeras un tanto morada debajo de los ojos. Se sentía cansado y algo perdido. Se forro en una bufanda y en ropa cálida, el frío era bastante desagradable.

Se refresco un poco más inhalando con fuerza, hoy tenía que hacer algo importante y no podía dejar pasar ello aunque estuviera en camilla.

Hermione le esperaba para bajar, parecía no haber dormido mucho, después del buenos días apagado, bajaron juntos en silencio cada uno en sus cavilaciones.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor los cuchicheos se fueron un poco apagando, al sentarse al lado de Taylor este le miro con ojo critico.

-. Hey, ¿Sabias que no tienes mucho color en tu cara? ¡Au!- alegó cuando Amy le pego una patada

-. Sí, lo sé. Ya se me va a pasar.- medio sonrió para no preocupar al joven, después de todo ¿Para que amargarse con el mundo? Hoy solo tenía que hacer algo, aunque... ella no estaba. Observo como Hermione entrecerraba el cejo y le tomo atención

-. ¿De que esta todo el mundo hablando?- pregunto un poco enojada

-. Pues...- comenzó otra vez el chico, al ver que no llegaba ninguna patada continua- la masacre de sangre y cuerpo que dejaron en la habitación de las chicas de 6°

-. ¿A eso han llegado?- pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-. Sí, y el hecho de que no llegue Febrix les esta dando rienda suelta al ataque mortifago.

-. No creo que venga- contesto él tan simple como sincero mientras miraba el desayuno con algo de revoltijo de estomago.

-. ¡A pues yo la veo conversando con Josh en la entrada!- contesto Hermione. Giro tan rápido el cuello que llegó a sonar, y sí, allí estaba. El brazo derecho no lo movía ya que tenía todo el peso en el hombro izquierda y el chico le agarro la mochila para llevarle algún lado desapareciendo de la entrada.

-. ¿No va a venir a desayunar?- pregunto Amy con un puchero.

Él no dijo nada y solo se dedico a ver la comida sin ningunas ganas. Cuando el ruidito de suspiros giro para ver al grupo del ministerio llegar. Y allí venía... apretó con tanta fuerza la varita dentro de la túnica que la pudo haber roto y su mirada se clavo en su ser como si pudiera destriparlo con la sola mirada. Odiaba con todo su ser a ese tipo, lo odiaba tanto...

(Febrix) El brazo aun le dolía un tanto y como se encontraba resfriada estaba bastante mareada y algo aturdida por lo que llegó minutos antes al colegio para poder llegar viva y a cuerdo a la primera clase. Mas al entrar y pasar por afuera del Gran Comedor paso de largo, pero alguien le llamo. Al girarse sonrió a Josh quien se acercó rápidamente.

-. ¡Febrix estas viva!- saltó y antes de que pudiera explicarle la abrazo fuerte lo que provoco que el dolor se expandiera y gimiera lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico le dejara en el suelo con cara de susto

-. No tanto Josh- contesto y se froto un poco el brazo.

-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto sonrojándose por haber sido tan bruto- lo lamento yo...

-. No te preocupes, no es nada

-. O sea que si es verdad que has peleado con Potter

-. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunto asombrada

-. Febrix, me asombra- le quito la mochila que se le resbalaba por el otro brazo y la cargo él- como si Potter y muchedumbre en Hogwarts no fuera lo suficientemente amiga para saber todo lo que implica al chico-que-vivió.

-. ¿Qué se ha dicho?- comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus clases. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago pensar que ya se estaba haciendo muy popular... era tan desagradable

-. Pues el _boom_ del momento es que ha entrado un grupo de mortifagos a la habitación, ya antes es que habéis tenido una escenita de celos y que os habéis puesto a pelear con hechizo de magia negra, antes de eso que fuiste imperiorizada para atacarlo, y antes de eso... que habían destruido una habitación quien sabe porque cosa y como.

Se quedo perpleja observando a su compañero con bastante escepticismo. ¿Qué, qué?

-. No me mires así, entiende: llevan meses encerrados sin saber mucho por el ministerio, necesitan adrenalina en sus vidas- ella sonrió con ese comentario- pero piensa positivo, con el hecho de que te vean ahora significa que no te han imperiorizado y nadie salió muerto. Que el hecho de que Potter este medio gris no se debe a que en realidad sea un no-muerto

-. Tonto- sonrió mientras este sonreía. Luego se le quedo mirando con ojo critico y sus sonrisa se borro un poco, un alo de pena vio reflejada en sus negro ojos

-. ¿Estas bien?- aquella pregunta tenía otro significado y ella lo noto. Bajo la mirada cansada por ello

-. Es todo más difícil ahora- susurro más para si

-. Te aseguro que yo no diré nada

-. No es eso, no es que desconfíe de alguno de ustedes, pero... bueno, hay muchos involucrados y... bueno...

-. Desearías que yo no lo supiera- le atrapó antes de dar su idea

-. Por tu bien, me gustaría que no lo supieras- contestó sinceramente. El chico se queda en silencio pensando algo durante el trayecto

-. Si quieres puedes hacer un _obliviate_- susurro. Eso le hizo trastear y mirar al joven. Su rostro estaba pacifico, serio, pero el rastro de pena era algo que le hizo un nudo en el estomago

-. No te voy a hacer un _obliviate_, Josh- susurro, después de todo, ya lo había hecho con Amy y no había funcionado mucho en realidad.- confió en ti, pero no se como eso repercudirá en ti en el futuro. Mi estado, bueno, es difícil.

-. Yo te voy a cuidar...

(Harry) Observo a Febrix cabizbaja unos puesto delante de ella, a su lado una Amy en silencio. La chica estaba mal, ¿Pero a él que le importaba? Luego de sus palabras, luego de que le dijiera que el vampiro le quería, ¿Cómo iba a confiar en ella?... bufo mientras observaba a Elen unos puestos más al otro lado. Tenía que hablar con ella, a pesar de todo.. había escuchado mucho y debía callarle con lo que fuera.

Al terminar la clase, la profesora le pidió a Febrix que se quedara, él no dijo ni hizo nada, sentía los cuchicheo de los demás al ver las reacciones de ambos, por él que se tiraran todos al lago, sus asuntos eran suyos, ¡Que se compraran una vida!.

Hermione iba a su lado, callada. Su amiga estaba realmente mal desde que Ron se había ido.

-. Hermione, ya va a volver y va a hacer igual que antes, no te preocupes- susurró. La chica le miro con los ojos lagrimosos

-. Gracias Harry- se quito las lagrimas- es que.. a veces, están difícil no ser de ayuda- él se impresiono realmente ante eso. ¿Qué no era de ayuda?

-. Siempre eres de ayuda, que hubiera sido de mi vida si no los tuviera a mi lado- sonrió para que la chica sonriera- seguramente estaría más que muerto

-. No digas eso

-. No pienses en tonteras. Además... vas a necesitar subirle el animo a Ron cuando vuelvas- su amiga se sonrojo a grandes tramos en el momento en que le pegaba en un brazo

-. Tonto

Sonrió. Se giro en el momento en que se percataba de Elen bien atrás.

-. Hermione- llamó. La chica le miro un poco más despierta- te alcanzo de allí

-. Esta bien Harry- sonrió la muchacha mientras se acercaba a Taylor quien le recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Era casi imposible ver a Taylor sin una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

Se quedo parado en medio del camino mientras trataba de buscar a la joven. Esta misma se perdió un momento para luego verla por su lado sonriendo. Debía hacer cualquier cosa para callarle, había sido su error y no podía perjudicarse él, ni... bueno, no podía perjudicar a Febrix, por muy confundido que estuviera ahora.

-. ¿Bien Potter?- pregunto y él le miro para saber si venía de mala o de buenas mientras caminaban a su próxima clase- estoy abierta a tratos- susurro y vio un brillo de malicia en su rostro con algo de gracia. No parecía no muy perturbada por las noticias

-. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, nada de Febrix, nada de esta guerra, nada- susurro serio. Sinceramente algo de él poco le importaba, un comentario como el de estar involucrado en la guerra realmente daría lo mismo, su vida pasaba de cosas en cosas, podía borrarlo con cualquier otra cosa, pero a su pesar... Febrix no.

-. Si no lo he hecho antes es por algo- sonrió de lado. Él se sorprendió ¿Cómo eso?

-. ¿Qué?

-. O vamos, Harry- sonrió y se quedo algo atorado- estoy en su misma habitación, duermo en su misma habitación, la escucho llegar todas las noches muy tarde, la veo enferma días exactos, te lo digo, no hay que ser un genio. Y su gran conversación, me lo ha aclarado todo

-. ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto con un nudo

-. O muchas cosas- se rió.- pero.. ¿Recuerdas la nota de pociones?- pregunto bajando las escaleras

-. Lo de la caza- confirmo

-. Exacto, un día de estos... tú y yo... vamos a ir de caza

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, ¿De caza?¿De caza de que?

-. Lo que escuchas... de caza al bosque. No te preocupes, no diré nada no lo he hecho hasta ahora, no lo voy hacer es solo que... me has dado la oportunidad de disfrutar- sonrió como si fuera de lo más normal y se adelanto.- nos vemos Harry

¿Ya lo sabía?.. ¿Cómo?. Un leve mareo le dejo apoyado contra la pared. Algo atontado y sintiendo un poco de su ser temblar siguió caminando hacía clases. Esperaba poder confiar en la joven, no podía permitir que a se supiera lo de la alianza. No podía... a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la licana estaban en la zona de peligro por sus palabras del día de ayer, no podía, tan solo hacerle mal.

(Febrix) La profesora Mc. Gonagall, fue imparcial en su castigo, ella tan solo no dijo nada. Se lo merecía de cabo a rabo, aunque más culpa tenía Potter el se había descontrolado... pero ya que. Limpiar trofeos a lo muggle hoy a las siete y de hecho creo que era muy suave.. habían destrozado una pieza... ¿Y limpiar trofeos?... eso estaba raro

-. ¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-. Si profesora- la mujer le miro el brazo- ¿Haz ido a enfermería?

-. Mi maestro lo esta viendo- contesto. La mujer asintió.

-. Sobre eso... ¿Te estas quedando allá?- pregunto. Ella volvió a cabecear- el director no me ha dicho nada de que deberías volver, de hecho me a pedido que de ordenes para mandar un elfo a aquella casa

-. No debe tomarse esas molestias- contesto perturbada

-. De verdad son muchas regalías hacía ustedes dos. Pero en fin, yo no voy a hacer la que les diga algo. Señorita Ielf- continuo- tan solo espero que asista a todas sus clases

-. No se preocupe profesora- contesto- no faltare a ninguna

-. Esta bien, márchese, la espero hoy.

Se marcho en silencio mientras sacaba un pañuelo. Se sentía aun mal. Mejor se apuraba o iba llegar tarde.

**Ese mismo día en la tarde. **

(Harry) Flish estaba allí mirándoles con una sonrisa socarrona controlando su castigo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo con varios trofeos alrededor limpiándolo a lo muggle, mareado aun, cada vez más cansado pero debía seguir para marcharse luego y a buscar a Hermione e ir a clases con Anari.

En fin, limpiar trofeos era algo bastante suave para haber destruido una habitación, pero no se iba a ir a quejar. A su espalda haciendo lo mismo, estaba Febrix quien estornudaba de vez en cuando. La gata del conserje solo se acercaba a su lado al parecer le tenía manía a Febrix quien al verle un poco cerca hacía un ruidito despectivo que hacía que la gata se engrifara y el conserje le gritara.

Silencio, era lo único que había entre ello... absoluto silencio. Él no iba a hablar, no se iba a disculpar, ella tenía que decirle la verdad, lo único que le interesaba ahora.

(Febrix) El brazo a penas lo podía mover para limpiar lo trofeos por lo que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para poder controlar el dolor que sentía al moverlo, unas puntada desde dentro bastantes desagradables. Solo esperaba que Potter estuviera peor, a ver si le gustaba que le siguiera tratando de traidora, allá él si no le cree, ella no se iba a disculpar.

La gata de Flish se acercaba de pronto, ella le gruñía por lo bajo lo que provocaba un par de gritos del dueño que ella no tomaba atención y solo sonreía por lo bajo.

Cuando el castigo termino por allí por las nueve. Ella adolorida y cansada se marcho mirando de reojo a Potter quien trastabillo un poco antes de salir en dirección contraria. Ella no iba a hablar, ella no se iba a disculpar por nada, él había comenzado, no ella. Él era que desconfiaba...

El cielo ya estaba oscuro mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos. Observo el cielo recubierto de nubes. Hoy a penas había visto a Fenrice... a pesar de todo. Sonrió ¿En que lió se estaba metiendo?

**Suburbios fuera de Londres. **

(Tonks) El corazón le saltaba doloroso, hacía mucho que no sentía esas ansias nerviosas ante una misión, hacía mucho en realidad.

Desde que Shacklebolt les había dejado, su supervisor le había dejado a ella como capitán de su grupo, y este era su primer encargo, para su malestar, un encargo de buscar una pareja de jóvenes licántropos. Debían entrar en aquella pequeña casa y revisarle de arriba abajo, para llevárselos.

Uno de sus compañeros y buen amigo, le dio una sonrisa mientras ella asentía, en estos momentos lo que deseaba era a Ojoloco, con él sería mucho más fácil salir de esa casa sin nadie. Debía hacer todo lo que pudiera por no pillar a aquella pareja y de alguna manera facilitarle la ida a la Comarca.

El grupo constaba con 7 personas más ella, los separo en parejas y les dio ordenes para entrar. En este momento debía dejar de ser una molestia y tan torpe como era, debía ayudar, debía dejarlos libres.

-. Recordar que no deben dañarlos- recordó. Uno que otro hizo una mueca molesta, ya que dos de ellos eran mayores que ella y deseaban más que nada su puesto, los otros asintieron.

El lugar el muggle por lo que no hubo problemas ella se hizo aparecer con algo de dificultad en el techo cerca de una ventana abierta, y les hizo un gesto a su grupo para entrar en silencio luego de colocar los hechizos anti-desaparición.

El cuarto era pequeño donde entro, silencioso y tétrico, saco la varita y realizo un _lumus_. Era todo muy humilde y pequeño. Llevaba sus sentidos bien abiertos. Sus compañeros, 4 de ellos estaban dentro de la casa, los otros dos revisaban el patio.

-. Soy una auror- susurro- vengo para ayudarlos- se reto mentalmente por ser tan poco útil, por no sonar convincente.- les puedo ayudar a llegar a una Comarca

Sabía que lo único que se escuchaba era su corazón alterado, su voz temblorosa y las manos le temblaban, respiro profundo en el momento en que un suave ruido le hizo dar un salto y ver el entretecho. Fue inmediatamente hacía la ventana y apunto entre unas malezas, realizo un hechizo silencioso, cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de sus camaradas correr hacía afuera. Ella salió de la habitación y corrió hacía la esquina del pasillo donde estaba la trampilla, levanto la varita, cuando de un momento a otro algo le golpeo por la espalda y la lanzo contra la pared. Observo consternada una joven figura frente a ella.

No era más que un hombre de unos 23 años, la cara marcada con algunas cicatrices y el dolor y el miedo instalado en sus ojos verdes. Le miraba furioso extendiendo una varita. Ella solo le miro y ante la cara desconcertada de él, el alivio le hizo sonreír.

-. Solo te quiero ayudar- susurro muy convencida de ella misma.

-. ¿Ayuda?- gruño de forma silenciosa, ella asintió- Seguro, nos espera una larga estadía en una jaula a merced de esos sujetos

No sabía como darle a entender al sujeto que ella quería ayudarle por lo que tomo su varita, este le apunto asustado por el movimiento, pero perplejo cuando ella se la tendió. El sujeto le miro desconcertado y le arrebato la varita.

-. ¿Mick?- susurro una voz suave desde arriba

-. No te muevas- susurro hacía arriba.

-. ¿Conoces la Comarca de licántropos?- pregunto ansiosa. Escuchaba que sus compañeros estaban haciendo un chequeo completo afuera. Observo como los ojos de este se abrían de golpe.

-. ¡Señor!- grito uno de sus compañeros por la escalera. La mujer dio un salto- Al parecer están afuera, necesitamos ayuda

-. Voy- grito de vuelta. El sujeto le miro con recelo. Respiraba algo irregular, en ese momento se percato que estaba herido en un costado.- ¿Pueden desaparecer?- pregunto, el sujeto aun no le creía pero asintió.

-. Sí- susurro. Sonrió cuando un poco de alivio apareció en esos cansados ojos verdes. Ella se concentro y comenzó a trasmutarse, haría lo posible por ayudar. Porque ella había querido hacer auror para ayudar a los demás, para ser beneficios a la comunidad, por ningún modo, su deseo, era ver sufrir a sus iguales. El sujeto le miro asombrado cuando se convirtió en el.

-. El lugar esta hechizo anti-desapariciones, tienes que correr hasta el cerco y tres metros más allá desaparecer. ¿Confías en mi?- pregunto. El sujeto asintió atolondrado por el cambio de situaciones

-. Ya que- contesto y le paso la varita, mecánicamente se cambio de ropa algo parecidas a las de él.

-. La Comarca esta cerca de la montaña Imperta, no se donde exactamente, esta bajo un hechizo Fidelio, pero ve al pueblo más cerca y encuentra a un perro negro más grande que los normales, él te guiara a la Comarca, es peligroso pero tienes una oportunidad de escapar.

El sujeto estaba confundido, y mucho. Asintió mientras hacía bajar la trampilla y de allí apareció el rostro flaco y medio enfermizo de una joven de no más de 24 años. La ayudo a bajar. Y ella asintió, se dirijo a la escalera con el corazón a mil debía hacer algo que no hacía hace mucho. Respiro profundo mientras la pareja bajaba detrás de ella. Se escuchaba ruido donde debía ser la cocina, les hizo un gesto para que salieran por la puerta principal y ella se fue por la contraria.

-. Espera- susurro la mujer. Ella le miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- gracias

Aquello le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y asintió para que se marcharan.

Bien, ahora venia la parte peligrosa para ella y lo único bueno de esto es que se sabía los tipos de ataques que realizarían. Entro por una habitación, observando de lado como estos lanzaban hechizos alrededor de la casa, dio un salto cuando alguien abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera gritar para dar aviso o sacar la varita, ella le había dado un golpe a su mejor amigo. Resentida por eso era hora de prometer a los dioses que no se cayera, que debía correr por la calle y desaparecer en la vuelta para luego volver a aparecer como ella misma. Solo esperaba no matarse en el acto.

Todo fue muy rápido, escucho un grito y luego un hechizo le paso muy de cerca, dio un salto a la cerca doblándose el pie en el acto, pero no por eso se iba a detener, una quemadura leve le pego en la mano y corrió por la vereda en el momento en que otro hechizo le pego en la espalda, logrando que trastabillara cuando las ganas de vomitar le pegaron de golpe. Debía dar la vuelta, lo único que debía era salir de allí.

Un esplendor, un ruido...

Sonrió aliviada cuando cayo al otro lado de la casa de una manera poco cómoda, convertida con su cabello violeta, adolorida, pero satisfecha de haber ayudado.

**Viernes en el Colegio**

(Fenrice) Viernes... viernes en la tarde, el ultimo día que iba a estar en el colegio y ella no estaba... ella no se había aparecido desde ese tan satisfactorio encuentro. Se sentía... ¿Traicionado? ¿Molesto?... se sentía hasta usado. Febrix se las dio de perdida, sabía que iba a clases. Sabía que estaba cerca de él porque lo sentía, pero simple como eso, no la veía. Había sacado con sus encantos más persuasivos a una de las que parecía su compañera de curso, mandando los rodeos más extensos de su vida, ya que no podía ir por el colegio preguntando por Febrix. Lo único que saco fue una pelea con Potter, genial, tal vez por eso sentía tantas miradas asesinas – más de las usuales- de parte de ojiverde. Había estado tan feliz porque la chica había tenido esa "reacción humana" y luego le botaba así, como si fuera cualquier cosa que uno va y desecha con sus mejores ganas.

Su querida hermana no le había querido decir nada, más aun, se había reído en su cara, por ser tan... omitamos lo que dijo. Su no-novio, ese chico que aun tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a tocar a SU licana, eran tan o más asesino que Potter, los ojos negros parecían seguirlo todo el rato ¡Como si él tuviera la culpa de que Febrix hubiera desaparecido! Ya quisiera él, pero no era así.

Para su amarga marcha, el timbre le acaba de decir que su ultimo día de "inspección" había terminado. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras un pequeño club de sus "mejores fans" le llenaban de regalos y más de alguna- algo dramáticas- se pusieron a llorar. Tratando de calmarlas con su mejor sonrisa y para callarlas les dijo –para que dejaran de chillar- que volvería. ¡Y por Merlín! Que sí lo intentaría.

(Harry) Horrible semana, demasiado mala. Y no es por el simple hecho de que su magia estaba casi saliendo por golpe lo que le provocaba mareos, ni tan poco por el acto de que lo habían mandado a enfermería cinco veces y ninguna de esas veces llego a esta, se dio una o dos vuelas y volvió a la sala, las constantes burlas de los Slytherin ni la conversación con Elen... era el simple hecho de que no había ni un instantes en que dejara de pensar en que si Febrix era o no era su aliada, ese sentimiento no lo dejaba, lo frustraba y enojaba demasiado. Lo hacía cabecearse y tratar de buscar pro y contras. No podía, tan solo... estar mejor, no podía dejarlo pasar, no podía porque a su pesar y el de ella, estaban conectados.

Hermione había querido llevarle a la enfermería por las malas, él tan solo no quiso y ¿Por qué su extraño odio a esta? Porque no quería estar para juegos tomando pociones que solo le alteraban y que además la destrucción de la habitación aun estaba en boca de todos y no quería mas rumores, unos momentos en la enfermería crearían un nuevo tema de conversación y no quería más eso.

Ahora se encontraba con Anari, esta misma estaba sentada con un libro. Él, intentaba el hechizo _Budafort_ sin mucho éxito.

Una luz lo envolvió por solo un segundo y se borro en el momento. Cansado, dejo la espada de lado y se revolvió los cabellos.

-. ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería?- pregunto Anari mientras daba vuelta una hoja

-. Estoy bien, solo algo cansado- contesto y levanto la espada cerrando un poco los ojos para concentrarse

-. Claro Harry- le contesto con sarcasmo. Se levanto dejando de lado el libro y se acerco

-. Estoy bien- volvió a refunfuñar mientras la mujer le tomaba el rostro y se lo levantaba

-. Esas muy helado- sonrió- pásame tu brazo- le tendió el brazo que tenía la marca con Febrix. La mujer apretó un poco su muñeca y se quejo- bien, aquí esta el problema.- vas a tener que tomar las mismas pociones que le di a Febrix para que se recuperara de su magia, estas gastándola toda y no puedes generarle muy rápido luego de su pelea

-. No quiero tomar pociones

-. No me vengas con niñadas- contesto y le hizo seguirle a la pieza.

-. ¿Anari?- pregunto el chico dejándose llevar. La mujer hizo un ruidito para que siguiera mientras revolvía las cosas.

No podía tan solo, no podía estar tranquilo sin pensar que Fenrice le había dicho aquello a Febrix para confundirle, pero... ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué Febrix se lo creía?, el vampiro a él no le había hecho mal, o sea, no mas que el hecho de que debía combatir con Febrix, pero eso era algo que era antiguo no es como si fuera de ahora de este tiempo, no sabía de su enemigo, pero allí tenía a su hermana.

-. Tu hermano...-comenzó tratando de entablar el tema para saber un poco más de este.

-. ¿Qué pasa con él?- frustrada por no encontrar lo que quería

-. ¿Él decidió estar involucrado en esta guerra?- observo como la mujer se congelaba en su lugar y una sonrisa se tristeza apareció mientras abría otro sector del estante

-. No, no lo decidió, solo... no tenía otra opción. Cuando éramos pequeños yo ataque a mi padre sabiendo que aunque no era poderosa tendría dos problemas, uno, que me desterraría y dos, que dejaría a Fenrice solo siendo aun un niño y ese fue mi error, dejarlo solo

-. No entiendo

-. Yo era su única familia, la única que le había prometido a nuestra madre que le cuidaría, pero me echaron y él se quedo solo para luego ser enviado, aun pequeño, a entrenar ¿Para que?, para seguir y ser aquel que llevaría la guerra lican/vampira a su final. No fue su decisión, nuestro padre lo "vendió" por un poco de poder y favores por parte de Voldemort.

-. El no decidió- susurro.

-. Como Febrix, no lo hizo, como tú no hiciste

-. ¿Tu lo apoyarías?

-. Es mi hermano y para mi, mi única familia pero no, no lo apoyaría porque no odio a los licántropos ni creo en el poder de la sangre limpia. Y porque de pronto es más vampiro que humano y se coloca medio tonto- sonrió para si

-. Entonces no es malo, malo

-. Es malo por circunstancia, y lo conozco suficiente para saber que no dejara la guerra y pondrá de él su ser para ganarla. Como Febrix puede pelear a las mil diciendo que no va a batallar, pero sabe a su pesar, que la sangre llama, que no puede defraudar y que esta metida en esto y su linaje no le dejara pasar

Él solo quería saber un poco de Fenrice, pero ningún momento esperaba ello. Ambos, tanto Fenrice como Febrix estaban metido en esto solamente por su linaje, por su sangre que siendo elegidos tendrían que batallar. Que no... no era malo, pero haría males, como Febrix no era su amiga, pero combatiría con él. Bajo el rostro abrumado, pero aun así.. ¿Por qué Febrix le había dicho que el vampiro le quería?.

Anari le paso la poción y él se la bebió sintiendo un desagradable letargo. Observo a la profesora y esta le hizo sentarse.

-. Y si él... el dice cosas, cosas que no pueden ser...

-. ¿Ha hablado contigo?- pregunto abrumada en el acto

-. No, conmigo no, con Febrix

La mujer suspiro y se reclino contra él.

-. No me había querido meter Harry, ¿Qué paso para que habéis peleado?

-. Yo la acuse de traidora- Anari le miro de lado- porque le había visto con Fenrice- la mujer gruño

-. Te dije que se coloca tonto. Fue criado por mi maestro y sabrás que los vampiros son seductores natos que sacan su belleza para matar, pues mi maestro le subió mucho el ego y el hecho de que Febrix sea media licana es una meta poder conquistarle

-. Pero eso es medio...

-. ¿Enfermo?- pregunto sonriendo

-. Sí

-. Lo sé, pero lo digo, no hay que tratar de razonar con él. Lo que sea que te diga o te haya dicho, Febrix sabe que es enfermizo aquello, pero no por eso Fenrice se va a quedar quieto. No le hagas caso.

Él asintió. El mareo se fue disminuyendo pero quedo muy débil.

-. Venga te llevo a tu cuarto...

**Dejen Reviews, por favor, no saben como me emocionan... un bueno, interesante o un tomatazo con fundamento me anima mucho.**

**Bien, lamento el retraso. Lapsus creativo. **

**En el próximo capitulo Harry se enferma con gravedad... solo eso diré. **

**Estoy pensando colocar un poco Ginny/Harry, pero solo lo estoy pensando, me gustaría sus opiniones al respecto, ¿Se enojarían si hago ese cambio?... algo suave pero evidente. **

**Y eso: **

**Hito:**** Tu sabes lo que va a hacer arrocito XD! Por allí... por allá, él es creativo XD!. ¿Sabes? Ese comentario del chocolate en dorso no lo había leído bien, ahora lo hago te digo que estoy con esa sonrisita que tu bien conoces XD!. Bueno niña, no hagas trampa he? Que yo sé si lo haces. Te cuidas. Nos vemos. **

**Enitnatsnoc:**** Hola? Jajaj, bien, capitulo para tu entretenimiento. Aunque no es muy bueno, pero en fin, es lo que hay. Ya van a salir los momentos filosóficos, pero ya sabes que ninguno va a dejar sus lados humanos para batallar, son leales hasta en la muerte. Son la una de la mañana así que no lo hago muy largo. Cuídate. **


	42. Batalla Inesperada

**Capitulo 42: "Batalla Inesperada"**

(Febrix) El destello de la espada, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente al ataque, su brazo ya más vivo solo protegía levemente al otro dejando toda la fuerza en el brazo usable. Wolfblood doblo una pierna para pegarle en la rodilla derecha, iba con fuerza con lo que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Logro doblar la misma pierna y detener el golpe con la plata del pie. Pero el rebote de este le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda entre la nieve. Wolfblood se giro para darse impulso levantando al revez la espada para pegarle con el puñal. Se giro sobre ella misma y salió gateando por el otro lado en el momento en que se levantaba, giraba y quedaba en pose de ataque nuevamente con el cabello revuelto y jadeando.

Tosió un poco por el esfuerzo, el hecho de que este resfriada no le deja respirar bien y le hacía cansarse más rápido.

Wolfblood se puso la espada en el hombro observándole con detenimiento. Los pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente mojándoles la ropa y elevando los 20 cm de nieve que hasta el momento no se había reducido.

-. ¿Sabes lo que te falta?- pregunto bajando la espada y enterrando la punta en el suelo, seguía mirándole, observando sus fallas

-. ¿M?- pregunto respirando profundo y bajando un poco las defensas.

-. Mas agilidad, un poco más de gracias

-. ¿Agilidad?¡Soy bastante ágil!- gruño molesta.

-. Estamos trabajando en tu fuerza, tu resistencia mejorando, tu habilidad con la espada esta casi bien, pero te mueves como un troll

-. Llevo varios kilos encima, te lo recuerdo.

Le molestaba inmensamente que le llamara en viejas palabras: poco agraciada en movimiento. No es como si no lo fuera la verdad, pero le molestaba que lo recordara de esa forma, Sirius siempre le decía que le faltaba algo más de "movimiento" a sus bailes, léase el hecho que lo único que aquel sujeto le enseño a bailar fue vals mágico.

-. ¿Quiere que me largue a bailar ballet?- pregunto ácidamente, no estaba de animo además realmente le había herido el orgullo al decirle eso.

-. No, ¿Has visto karate kid?- pregunto. Ella le miro claramente desprevenida, ¿Karate qué?

-. ¿Qué?

-. O vamos- le hizo que le acompañara saliendo del pequeño claro en el que habían estando entrenando. Llegaron cerca de la casa, Arkan se acercó a ella moviendo el rabo

-. ¿Cómo esta señorita?- pregunto. Wolfblood seguía observando a su alrededor buscando algo

-. Con el orgullo herido- sonrió acariciándole las orejas.

-. ¡Bien! Este de aquí- en un momento a otro, un largo y delgado árbol cayo hacía un lado, dejando solo el tronco más flacucho a la vista- súbete- ordeno.

-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto acercándose al árbol con la espada en el hombro.

-. Súbete- volvió a ordenar- con una pierna y la otra 90 grados hacía la derecha

-. ¿Qué pretender hacer que haga con eso?

-. Dejar que te muevas como un mastodonte

-. ¡Ho! Gracias, eres sumamente agradable- gruño parándose en este viendo en lo que su realmente equilibrio le estaba fallando, levanto la pierna casi en 90 grados, no tenía tanta buena flexibilidad, esperaba que Wolfblood no se percatar porque de seguro que le haría entrenar sus articulaciones para ser contorsionista.

-. Con que te quedes allí mmm... media hora, esta bien

-. ¿Media hora?- gruño. Sintiendo como sus músculos estaban comenzando a resentirse por llevar las pesas en esa posición.

-. ¡Arkan si se cae, que lo haga por media hora más!

-. ¡No es justo!- grito comenzando a tambalearse

-. ¡No te muevas!- y desapareció por los árboles.

-. Esto es horrible.

(Harry) Llego al cuarto, pero ni aun así se quiso acostar, estaba cansado por su propia desquite de magia, sus manos estaban casi blancas por la poca o nada de magia que había en ella. Observaba hacía la casa de los Gritos, necesitaba a Febrix, necesitaba disculparse o si no, no podría dormir bien.

Sus compañeros de habitación dormían tranquilos. El espacio de Ron a su lado, mañana sería ocupado, tenía ganas de hablar o reírse por las puras con su amigo y de paso alegrar a Hermione... estaba ya aburriéndose de que no se declararan, si no lo hacían se vería en la obligación de mejor amigo de encerrarlos por un día en una sala X. Podía funcionar... lo iba a intentar.

En fin. Pasando a otra cosa. Suspiro con fuerza mientras tomaba una capa normal y sacaba la de invisibilidad, tomo su varita, y saco el Mapa del Merodeador. Hora de dejar lo que le quedaba de orgullo aun lado, claro esta, si es que Febrix esta de humor para hablarle.

(Fenrice) La sonrisita de Voldemort le dio mala espina, es en estos casos cuando en realidad le apestaba ser informante de Febrix, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías, había ido a "investigar" y lo único que había hecho fue "investigar" porque Febrix se le escapaba los últimos días.

-. Así que Potter y Lupin se han enojado- siseo mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto. Peter Petigrew temblaba en un lado, y Bellatrix Lestrage en el otro le miraba a él y a Voldemort alternadamente, la locura en sus ojos cada día se hacía más patente. No sabía que hacían allí, pero era lo menos le importaba ahora

-. Eso parece- contesto sin atisbo de sentimiento en él.

-. ¿Y la niña esta en...

-. En la Casa de los Gritos- murmuro notando como la sonrisita de este se expandía. Se le retorció el estomago ante ello. Esa sonrisita bien recordaba las de su padre, cuando planeaba algo desagradable.

-. Bien. Démosle un susto a la licana- antes de que pudiera hacer algo para negar el hecho. Los tres _Herlureas_ ya estaba allí sonriendo abiertamente a una pronta misión.

-. ¿Qué desea señor?- se inclino Cefeida. El miraba aireado de un lado a otro. Perfecto, pensó.

-. Van a ir a hacerle una visita a ciertas personas.

-. ¿Si, señor?- cuestiono sonriente Agamenón. Un repentino brillo de maldad cruzo el rostro del más callado de todos y el más peligroso su agilidad y repentinos cambios de táctica le llevaban mal por venir, él no le agradaba en nada.

-. A Wolfblood y a la licana- los ojos de estos se abrieron y las extensas sonrisas se ampliaron con ganas- dáñenlos, asústenlos, sean creativos

-. Un gusto señor- sonrió Agamenon.

-. Yo tan bien voy- susurro sin pensarlo mucho. Voldemort le sonrió. Ni loco dejaba a esos sujetos con Febrix cerca. Díganle tarado, pero es un tarado posesivo. Ella es únicamente de él, de nadie más en todo y cada uno de los sentidos.

-. Pues claro que si, molesta a Wolfblood, que alguno de ustedes ataque a la licana, maten algunos lobos, denles unos buenos sustos.- movió la mano para que se marcharan. Bellatrix se acercó rápidamente a su señor.

No alcanzo a escuchar lo que deseaba la mortifaga ya que los _Herlureas_ asintieron contentos, tomaron sus armas con decisión y los cuatro se marcharon en sendos movimientos.

(Febrix) Estaba jadeando con ganas, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo le hacía más daño del que podía resistir, estaba inclinada hacía un lado para que la piernas le dejaran de temblar. Apretaba con fuerza la espada para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, aunque aquello era lo de menos ahora, sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina.

Arkan caminaba de un lado a otro tratando desde hacía 10 minutos que se bajara de allí, total Wolfblood andaba en Hogsmeade y los otros lobos estaban bastante lejos para haber escuchado las ordenes.

-. ¿Por qué no baja?- pregunto el lobo otra vez- el maestro no tiene porque saberlo

-. ¿Cuándo queda?

-. 5 minutos, dama. Pero nada más

-. Bien- gruño respirando profundo.

(Harry) Bien, había tenido serios problemas para tratar de agarrar el nudo del sauce, luego de varios piedrazas logro que este se detuviera. Había pasado casi 20 minutos desde que había salido de su cuarto. Ya que por el cansancio poco podía hacer para moverse muy rápido. Caminaba a tantas ya que la cueva estaba bastante oscura y no era capaz de realizar un lumus decente sin desmayarse en el intento. Esperaba por lo menos que si no era molestia poder descansar allá y que no lo mandaran de vuelta... no tenía tantas fuerzas para el retorno.

(Febrix) 5...4...3...2...1... ¡Ahg!. Bajo del tronco solo para poner un pie en la tierra y mandarse al suelo. Cerro los ojos resentida por el dolor que bombeaban sus rodillas, pies y cadera. El frió de la nieve no le importo con tal de no moverse demasiado. Arkan llego a su lado, bajando el rabo para consentirla.

-. ¿Se puede parar, ama?- pregunto pegándole con el hocico debajo de la barbilla. Ella sonrió y asintió

-. Si, solo espera un poco.

Arkan se crispo de pronto, abrió los ojos en el momento en que este aullaba con fuerzas cerca de su cara, lo que hizo que se asustara por aquello. No alcanzo a ver ni a reaccionar, cuando el cuerpo de este por un fuerte golpe salto varios metros más allá gimiendo incapaz de moverse.

El olor le pego de pronto, juntos con las risas afiladas de los que la rodearon en un momento. El cuarto olor le hizo girar el rostro para ver a Fenrice, en su ser vampiro mirándole con algo de pena y horror en el momento, un poco más atrás que los otros puramente cadáveres. Los lobos cercanos no demoraron en alzar los aullidos de alarma.

Su corazón exploto en el momento. En peligro.

Se levanto de un salto, poniendo su espada delante, pero estaba rodeada de tres misterioso vampiros, no parecían los típicos vampiros, estos... eran antiguos y en sus ojos se veía el sadismo. Las afiladas y raras espadas destellaban más que nunca en sus pétreas manos. Uno de ellos, encorvado en si mismo, le miraba de una forma que no le agrado en absoluto, era muy parecida a aquella mirada de Fenrice la vez en que estaban en la torre de astronomía. La risa de la única mujer le puso los pelos de punta.

-. Esto es exquisito- rió y aspiro con fuerza- ¿Habías olido algo tan raro?- le pregunto al grandote que estaba a su lado, ese tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

-. Nunca nada tan exquisito y raro, sabroso.- observó por el refilón como Fenrice se erguía en el. "maldito, asqueroso traidor", fue lo único que pudo pensar mientas apretaba con fuerza su espada y trataba que el resentimiento en su parte baja pasara pronto.

-. ¿Qué te comió la lengua el lobo?- pregunto la mujer, levantando su espada, ella alzo la suya con rapidez y le golpe para que le alejara de ella.- O en esa ¿Estamos no?

Sentía las manos picarle. El corazón bombeando con fuerza y sus músculos resentido por todo lo anterior le estaba enviando punzada dolorosas en el cuerpo. Vio a Orion correr hacía su dirección varios lobos detrás sus patas llenas de _asmorrea_. El olor alerto a los vampiros.

Pero, no alcanzo a detener el golpe que la hizo estrellarse con fuerza contra el árbol caído de hace poco, enredándose entre el follaje. Observó como la mujer y el otro vampiro, el delgado de abalanzaron contra ella. Alzo la espada deteniendo el golpe de los dos, en el momento en que un lobo salto por encima e hizo que la mujer saltara hacía atrás mostrando sus dientes.

El aullido de los lobos la estaba alterando, los chillidos de estos heridos, "los lobos no, los lobos no". El otro vampiro, solo le miro de lado y avanzo hacía ella sin alzar la espada, ella corrió aun lado para poder moverse mejor, cuando este le pesco de atrás del cuello y la mando contra el suelo.

-. Deliciosa- susurro y se le alzo. Levanto la espada para protegerse de este. Logrando esquivarlo para detener su avance. Observo por el refilón como Fenrice le miraba, su rostro... no era capaz de ver realmente lo que pensaba del momento.

(Fenrice) Juro que iba matar a Silfrid si seguía mirando de ese modo a Febrix.

Habíamos llegado momento antes de que esta cayera al suelo resentida por estar parada en un tronco, el lobo cercano a ella, era uno alfa ya que al parecer estaba hablando con ella.

Tuvo que seguir a los _Herlureas_ mientras el aullido del lobo alertaba a los más cercanos que comenzaron a aullar de la misma forma, no iba a esperar mucho para que llegara Wolfblood.

La conversación le altero... ¿Qué, qué?¿Cómo que exquisita?¡Claro que es exquisita!¡Pero solo de él!¡Y no comparto!.

Un ruidito se chasqueo de lengua le hizo observar a Silfrid inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba por su asquerosa y ratera mente y ¡NO!... no iba permitir que ese energúmeno le pusiera solo un dedo en cima A SU licana.

Estaba que echaba chispas. El olor a _asmorrea_ alerto en el momento. Agamenon gruño mientras se alejaba de las patas de los lobos, golpeando con sus enormes manos alguno de ellos para que no le tocaran, el solo recelo a estos apareciendo y desapareciendo sin quitarle la mirada a Silfrid que... ¡¡COMO SE ATREVE!! Acaba de lanzar a SU niña contra el suelo. Febrix busco sus ojos y no necesito más para matar a Silfrid si solo le ponía un dedo encima de nuevo a ella. ¡Y se a atrevido!.

Se alzo en vuelo tomando su espada para acabar con la vida de aquel que estaba jugando con SU niña. La ira lo estaba llenando, pero el golpe de otra espada contra la de él, le hizo girarse y observar a un enojadísimo Wolfblood erizándose en todo su ser. El poder que emano hizo que los lobos inmediatamente corrieran a su lado, deteniéndose en el ataque.

-. Pero miren quien es- sonrió Cefeida

-. Un gusto conocerte Wolfblood- saludo Agamenon llegó a su lado.- mucho nos han contado de ti

-. El sentimiento no es mutuo, poco me interesa tu vida sanguijuela.

El licano solo se engrifo más, la espada en sus manos brillaba intensamente, hizo un giro rápido por lo que de un momento a otro una rayo de luz salió de esta, los tres nos alzamos hacía atrás. Y luego el _patronus_ se alejo hacía el castillo. Wolfblood giro el rostro en el momento en que yo hacía los mismo.

¿Alo? Cordura... en este momento ya no...

¡Iba a descuartizar a Silfrid!.

(Febrix) Le enterró la espada en el hombro. Feliz por haber logrado un avance aunque fuera a trastes. El sujeto sólo sonrió mientras seguía caminando incrustándose cada vez más la espada. Alterada por ello trato de quitarla para volver a atacar. El sujeto le agarro las manos y la levanto tan rápido y tan imprevistamente que su jadeo quedo en silencio cuando este la boto en el suelo poniéndole una mano en la boca con tanta presión que no podía moverse. Comenzó a buscar su varita abrumada al saber que estaba entre los pliegues de ropa que llevaba y era casi imposible sacarla.

Se estremeció y abrió los ojos de pasmo, cuando una frío aire subió por su estomago y luego una rápida mano acariciando su vientre le hizo retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua.

El sujeto volvió a sonreír mientras bajaba su rostro. La mano en su estomago se engrifo con firmes garras que iban rompiendo la piel mientras subía y bajaba. Trato de chillar pero la mano no se lo permitió, a penas podía respirar ya que al estar resfriada sus vías respiratorias no le dejaban hacerlo. ¿Por qué siempre a ella?.

Observó con los ojos lagrimosos como este llegaba a su pecho, inhalando con fuerza el olor a sangre. Su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al corpiño, donde sonriendo de lado comenzó a jalarlo. Se aplasto mecánicamente hacía abajo, cerro los ojos en el momento en que lo sintió.

-. _Febrix_

Escucho e ruido del metal cortando el aire cuando de un momento a otro el vampiro la soltaba y chillaba enojado. El aire le golpeo de pronto, con el suave aroma, Potter, más muerto que vivo temblando como una hoja, pero estaba allí, le había quitado a ese de encima.

(Harry) Había escuchado el eco de aullidos y había apresurado el paso lo más rápido que podía, sentía pinchazos leves en su mano incapaz de mantener una comunicación con Febrix. Unos minutos después observó una luz y se apresuro a salir a la casa. Y allí lo vio, por entre una ventana.

Los pelitos se le erizaban observaba como una luz plateada, un _patronus_ demasiado rápido para ver que era, salía en dirección al colegio. Tomo sus espada, y se puso la capa.

El corazón le bombeada con fuerza, mientras veía como Wolfblood se apañaba de muy buena forma, con Fenrice y dos sujetos que debían ser vampiros. Pero lo que vio más allá pudo más que él. Febrix estaba inmovilizada en el suelo, y otro sujeto estaba arriba de ella, tocando debajo de su ropa. Sintió el cuerpo temblar en el momento en que llegaba al lado de este con espada en mano. El sujeto envió un chillido molesto mientras veía a Febrix quien sonrojada y hiperventilando, le sonrió agradecida. Febrix se levanto de un salto, sangre se empezaba a ver por su ropa. Pero no se quejo, solo le mando la miradita que había estado soportando estos últimos días, la de su ahora, bien grave estado sin-magia.

El chillido siguiente, fue del vampiro que se saco la espada de un golpe. Y la boto, Febrix toco el suelo y su espada volvió a aparecer en su mano. Se puso en combate.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto suavemente. Él comenzaba a sentir los mareos de su cuerpo no siendo capaz de funcionar con bien, pero este no era momento de entablar una conversación, el vampiro saco sus espadas, el aire asesino patente en él.

Escucharon un chillido, una agudo grito, cuando giraron el rostro, la mujer se sujetaba la mitad de un brazo que ya no tenía. Wolfblood sonreía.

Un crujido cerca de su cabeza, el fuerte impacto del cuerpo de la licana lo boto hacía un lado, Febrix detenía el golpe del vampiro. Se levantó rápidamente y con poca fuerza se aventó contra el vampiro.

-. Maldita asquerosa híbrida- siseo el vampiro empujando ambas espadas que había logrado detener. Levanto una pie y le pego con el talón en el estomago de Febrix, quien saltó hacía atrás con un gemido.

Bien, es hora de sacara fuerzas de no se sabe donde. Alzo la espada en posición de combate, se concentro lo posible.

(Febrix) La patada sobre la heridas la dejo adolorida incapaz de moverse sin quejarse. Potter. Se giro para ver como este a duras penas podía detener los furiosos ataques del vampiro. Potter no tenía magia, estaba enfermo y cansado. Su brazo con el tatuaje comenzó a punzar al sentir. Cerro los ojos.

-. _Te necesito- susurro para ella_

_-. _Siempre lo haces- contesto ora voz dentro.

Comenzó a sentir el calor en la cara, las marcas esparciéndose por su cuerpo y los ojos tiñéndose en su el profundo color carmesí. Se sentía ella, y sobre todo, sentía que podía ayudar a Potter.

(Harry) De un momento a otro, su brazo comenzó a ejercer mucha fuerza, como si miles de hormigas pasaron por ella, pero una presión agradable y reconfortante, se sentía mejor, el poder emanaba por su cuerpo dándole fuerza y habilidad. Logro esquivar un golpe del vampiro pegándole una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para que este saltara más allá, engrifado y preparando de nuevo el ataque. A su lado en el acto llegó Febrix, sus ojos rojos y la cara llena de runas le daba a entender que ella le estaba dando magia, y le agradecía.

Ambos alzaron la espada. Y a pesar de todo, al lado de ella, se sentía poderoso.

(Wolfblood) Había querido ayudar a Febrix desde un principio, pero los dos vampiros _Herlureas_ no le habían dejado acercarse.

El híbrido, Fenrice quien lo tenía enfrente no estaba muy animoso en la batalla, sentía en sus ojos y en sus dientes crujir que estaba más atento a lo que pasaba atrás de lo que tenía delante.

¡El maldito mocoso no iba a dejarla tranquila nunca!. ¿Cómo iba a tranquilizarse él, si el pérfido este pupilo de Xirtus estaba siempre acechando a Fe?, se le erizaban los pelitos tan solo recordar como era Prims en su juventud humana, no quería imaginar como había dejado al mocoso este.

El gemido de Fe fue el activador de movimiento. Él se lanzó adelante en el momento en que los dos Herlureas se le lanzaban, Fenrice se giro para saltar hacía atrás, pero en el momento, de la nada, apareció una espada y el rostro demacrado de Harry ayudo a Febrix a sacarse de encima al vampiro, por lo que moviendo su espada logro el retroceso de Fenrice para ponerse en pos de ataque alejándolo de los jóvenes.

Sonrió... hace décadas que no tenía una buena pelea con Herlureas... esperaba que estos fueran de una buena categoría.

Tenía sus sentido puestos en Febrix y Potter, lo que ultimo que le faltaba es que alguno de los dos sufriera lastimado, a lesiones de muerte, lo otro siempre podía curarse con un poco de cama. No hay porque exagerar mucho con un par de huesos rotos, el mundo no se detiene por ello.

Los dos vampiros se le lanzaron por el lado, en el momento en que los salteaba pegándole una fuerte patada en la nuca al vampiro y un estoque a la costilla de la vampira. Fenrice era el único que se mantenía en su buena orden de golpe... esperando e inevitable de todos modos, algún día Febrix le daría buenos dolores de cabeza al mocoso este.

Los ataques seguían rápidos y veloces. En un movimiento oportuno, logro mover la espada de tal forma que el brazo derecho de Cefeida cayo en una voluta de cenizas que provoco un fuerte chillido de la vampira. Alterada y enojada sus golpes con una mano se hicieron rabioso y fuera de lugar.

Unos momentos después, burlándose de aquella loca maniática, sintió el calor giro el rostro para ver como Febrix entraba en fase y con Potter, se enderezaban volviéndole un poco el color cuando ella le comenzó a dar magia, sonrió orgulloso al verlos.

En el momento Agamenon detenía a la loca esta, Cefeida.

-. Cefeida, ayuda a Silfrid- gruño Agamenon en el momento en que a mujer se lanzaba en pos de Harry que la detuvo en el acto.

-. ¿Y Bien?- pregunto burlón. Los vampiros alzaron sus espadas.- ¿Qué están esperando?

(Febrix) La mujer se lanzó en pos de Harry, pero este realmente se unía a su arma, por lo que a ella solo le quedaba detener de una vez a ese asqueroso vampiro que oso tocarle. Malditos vampiros depravados.. ¿Por qué siempre ella?.

Los golpes de sus espadas no se hicieron parar, golpe tras golpe sentía como iba ganando ventaja, como Potter y ella se complementaban ayudándose mutuamente, cambiando de contrincante y volviendo, como la batalla en Hogsmeade, complementándose a la perfección.

Los dos vampiros se estaban alterando. De un momento a otro, Silfird saltó hacía atrás y ataco a Harry quien no se lo vio, lo que provoco que la espada del vampiro rozara el costado de chico, ocasionando un grito de dolor. La sangre le hirvió de rabia por su truco, saltó en pos de este, se le atravesó la mujer que sonreía maniáticamente, sintió la espada de esta caliente por su cara, giro el rostro para no cortarse la oreja pero sintió como su cabello caía sobre la blanca nieve. Enojada, -y bien parte por su cabello- agarro el otro brazo de esta, no sabiendo que tipo de llave era, pero le retorció de tal manera el brazo que un crujido salió de este. La boto contra el suelo de un movimiento, alzo la espada y lo último que vio fue un montón de cenizas.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito Potter en el momento en que se giro solo para ver una espada a unos pocos centímetros de su cuellos. Pero un destello plateado y luego unos brazos que la alzaron hacía atrás tan rápido que se mareo.

Observó aturdida a Fenrice que la dejo en el suelo. Sus ojos no le miraron en ningún momento.

-. ¡Traidor!- grito Silfrid, sus ojos desprendían fuego. Pero no ataco al vampiro que esta a su lado, si no que Harry tan sorprendido como estaba, no alcanzo a detener el golpe que le rompió dos o tres costillas en el momento.

-. ¡Harry!- grito cuando el vampiro volvió a alzar la espada para matarlo. Potter levanto su espada.

-. ¡_Budafort_!- grito. El mareo le llegó hasta a ella. La barrera lanzó al vampiro desprevenido en el momento en que ella cayo al suelo sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el estomago. Era mucha magia, era mucho para ella entregando magia a Potter y para establecerle ella misma. Silfrid volvió al ataque pero esta vez hacía ella que no fue capaz de moverse.

El destello plateado otra vez cayo sobre ella. Fenrice le estaba protegiendo nuevamente.

Observó de reojo mientras trataba de respirar sin su transformación, como este no ejercía mayor presión mientras Silfrid gruñía con fuerza. Fenrice hizo un movimiento hasta podría decirse que delicado y aburrido, lo agarro por el cuello y lo atizo contra el suelo en el momento en que pasaba su espada por su espalda.

-. No la volverás a tocar más- susurro.. ¿Celoso? ¡Se colocaba celoso en estos momentos!. Ella se crispo mientras veía en el rostro de su.. digo del vampiro las misma runas que se veían en ella, pero sus ojos crispado eran grises. Una mota de cenizas saltaron por lo lejos cuando la espada como guillotina le corto la cabeza.

Observó un montón de luces alzándose por el sector. Luego miró a Wolfblood quien parecía de lo más entretenido picando al vampiro con su espada. Aun vivo, al parecer tenía algo más entretenido que hacer que matar al vampiro, la observaba a ella pero sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro solo la miraba.

Sintió una mano en su cadera y luego alguien que trataba de ponerle en pie, que no duro mucho. Fenrice le tomo el rostro, buscando algo en ello, no se movió por que aun tenía las runa en la cara, no era capaz de moverse, el corazón latía demasiado para ser racional en ese momento, se veía horrible bien en su "fase".

-. ¡Fenrice!- grito Anari en el acto. El rostro de este volvió a ser normal, y sonrió de lado, mientras le besaba suavemente la frente ante su mejor cara de shock. Desaparecio.

Aturdida como ella sola, avergonzada sin saber que hacer, bajo el rostro cayéndose de rodillas. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?¡Frente a Wolfblood y los demás! Ahora si que no veía más la luz del solo.

Pasos, y personajes se iban apareciendo. Demasiado tarde debía agregar.

-. ¡Potter!- grito la profesora Mc. Gonagall. Llamándole inmediatamente de su mundo suicida.

Alzó el rostro para verlo más allá, estaba convulsionando.

(Harry) Se ahogaba, era lo único que podía pensar, el poder había desaparecido de golpe, al crear la barrera logrando que su cuerpo no pudiera acostumbrarse y comenzar a sentir el horrible dolor en su cuerpo, le estaban enterrando millones de agujas, su cuerpo le pedía magia, magia que ya no había en ningún lado.

Una fuertes punzadas no le dejaban respiras, sus vista se iba perdiendo, solo escuchaba golpes, y gritos de hechizos en la lejanía. Las costillas le dolían, el costado seguía sangrando.

Escuchaba el eco de nombres a lo lejos.

Alguien tomo su mano.

-. ¿Potter?

-. ¿Febrix?- trato de sonreír. Veía solo su figura, el mareo se hacía más intenso que nunca, los ojos le lagrimeaban de dolor.- ¿Febrix?

-. Quédate quieto, ya todo termino-. Susurro parecía asustada.

-. Lamento... esto yo- comenzó pero pronto no vio nada, estaba todo oscuro solo sentía la presión de la mano de Febrix, su respirar y el frió de la nieve.

-. No hables, te van a sanar

-. Yo... lamento lo que te dije el otro día

-. Calla Potter- gruño la licana. ¿Le temblaba la voz?¿Por qué?¿Por él?

-. ¡Febrix! Deja que se lo lleven- otra voz.. ¿Wolfblood?

-. Pero yo puedo...

-. No tiene magia, es interno, no es una herida física

-. Pero... pero

-. ¿Febrix?- susurro el dolor se iba haciendo intenso en su pecho

-. Calla Potter- dijo una voz conocida, pero no la conoció

-. Lamento lo que dije, por favor... no quise decir eso- trato de hablar con el poco oxigeno que llegaba a él. Frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor calarle los huesos.

-. Potter- susurro. La punzada se hizo intensa, apretó algo que había cerca, mientras la respiración se le hacía irregular, comenzó a respirar hondo, pero a cada respiración todo se volvía aun más doloroso, cerro los labios para no gritar pero sabía que se había hecho sangre.

(Febrix) Harry estaba mal... Harry estaba débil y no podía abrir los ojos... se estaba poniendo tan blanco como el papel, miro a Anari quien en su forma vampiro lo trataba de calmar. Unas manos la alejaron, Wolfblood la movió para alejarle de Potter.

-. ¡¿Febrix?- susurro con voz dolida. Se estaba desesperando, el dolor le estaba llegando a ella, y de por si era bastante doloroso, Potter.. algo le pasaba a Potter

-. Calla Potter- la voz le temblaba, estaba con los nervios de punta y los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas

-. Lamento lo que dije , por favor... no quise decir eso

-. Potter- susurro con la voz rota. El cuerpo del chico se convulsiono. Se retorció de dolor, Wolfblood la arrastro hacía atrás.

El grito le de dolor le mato los nervios, Anari desapareció con el cuerpo en el momento. Se retorció hacía adelante sintiendo las puntada en su cuerpo.

-. Tranquila Febrix- susurro Wolfblood levantándole- tranquila, se lo han llevado a San Mungo.

¿San Mungo? Se volvió a retorcer sobre ella.

-. Vamos a curarte esas heridas- susurro.

(Fenrice)

-. ¡QUE LOS HAN DESTRUIDO!- grito el sujeto lleno de ira. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en el pecho, respirando entrecortadamente

-. Wolfblood- susurro con la voz apretada- Wolfblood con Febrix y Potter

-. ¡¿Que hacía Potter, allí?!

-. No lo sé, llegó de pronto

-. ¡Me dijiste que habían estado enfadados!

-. Eso me habían dicho, eso es lo que había visto Agh- se quejo cuando una nueva descarga de magia le golpeo

-. A LOS TRES- volvió a grita

-. ¡DOS!- grito el vampiro resbalando un poco por el suelo, comenzó a jadear con fuerza- Voldemort... detente- gruño. Si el vampiro ya de por si era pálido, ahora estaba blanco enfermizo.- Agamenón fue atrapado por Wolfblood

-. ¿Quién mato los otro dos?

-. Febrix y Potter- jadeo débilmente, mintiendo por el atrevimiento del vampiro en osar tocar lo que le pertenecía.

-. Malditos chiquillos...- jadeo tranquilizándose...

(Febrix) Recostada en la cama mientras Wolfblood curaba sus heridas... no lo miraba a la cara no con lo que había hecho Fenrice antes de marcharse. Las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas por las puntadas de dolor que le mandaba Harry en la lejanía.

-. ¿Qué va a pasar con Harry?- pregunto preocupada. Wolfblood le miro, pero ella miro hacía otro lado no quería ver el rostro de su maestro, esperando en cualquier momento el reproche por lo que paso con Fenrice.

-. Por ahora no se- susurro este suavemente. La chica recordó al vampiro que estaba afuera colgado de una manera no muy "humanamente" de un árbol, tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente.

-. ¿Qué vas hacer con el vampiro?- Wolfblood rió suavecito cubriendo con sus manos las heridas en su estomago.

-. Es un regalo... un premio de batalla para la Comarca. -Ella miro a su maestro sorprendida por aquello- de seguro Emil se entretendrá unos momentos con el.

-. ¡Ho!...

-. Lo pensé...- prosiguió. Ella solo le miro pero una mirada penetrante que le envió hizo que su corazón desbordara toda la tranquilidad posible que pudiera haber en ella.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- murmuro sin aire en su cuerpo. Wolfblood le bajo la camisa y no le miro mientras se levantaba.

-. Vas a elegir tu pareja antes de dos lunas más. Ese asqueroso vampiro no va a seguir poniéndote una mano encima si sabe que ya tienes una pareja.

Ella se quedo muda entrando en el mundo paralelo.

-. Un alfa estará bien...

**Ya no se para que les pregunto si les gusto, si nunca me dicen nada... ¿un review? Digo... como para saber si les gusta... Y SI SE QUE HAY MAS DE DOS LEYENDO... no sean flojos o paro este fic y lo hago solo para mi y aquello que realmente le gusta. Estoy enoja... **

**Y eso... Sin ánimos de nada ahora... Gracias a Enitnatsnoc y Hito... **


	43. Conociendo la simple realidad

Lamento falta de ortografia.. y redacción, como siempre.

**Capitulo 43: "Conociendo la simple realidad"**

(Febrix) No estaba bien, para nada. Observó a los ojos al viejo director mientras sus manos se crispaban sobre los apoya brazos, uno para tranquilizarse, dos para no salir en dirección a su cuarto en busca de su TII para salir fuera de allí y dirigirse a San Mungo.

-. No entiendo por que no puedo salir- susurro bajando la voz. Se percato levemente que estaba sonando como un gruñido- Potter necesita fuerza, yo se lo puedo dar

-. Tú estas a penas con tu magia, Febrix- susurro el mago, mentira no era, estaba cansada, pero él no tenía porque saberlo- y no puedo dejar que salgas luego de lo sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos. Wolfblood me apoya completamente

-. Yo estoy bien, y poco me importa lo que diga Wolfblood- contesto bastante mal que le sacara ahora a su "energúmeno" maestro- el director sonrió levemente por su respuesta, eso le crispo aun más

-. Por tu bien, Febrix, estoy tratando de que no se haga voz populis la entrada de Harry a San Mungo, pueden aparecer vampiros o enemigos con mejor entrada al hospital y no puedo permitir que estés allí luego de lo de esta noche. Se esta colocando la guardia suficiente para que no haya problemas solo con él allí

-. Potter me necesita- susurro más para si, mas que nada para converse a si misma.

-. No sabes cuanto lo sé, pero no te voy a exponer a ti luego de lo ocurrido. Estas cansada, dañada y adolorida, descansa, mañana veré si te puedo mandar al hospital con seguridad. ¿Entendido?- pregunto tratando de que sus palabras sonaran un poco esperanzadoras para ella

-. Si- susurró y se levanto sin animo alguno.

"Maldita sea", pensó mientras caminaba a su torre –su único lugar de descanso por ahora-, ni loca volvía con Wolfblood luego de la discusión que se habían mandado una hora antes. Ella no era de esas que iban por allí y se decidían de un grupo una "pareja". Menos así de un día a otro. No lo quería ver luego de esas palabras, aunque sabía que tendría que acompañarlo a la Comarca con el vampiro el lunes que venía, no sabía que planeaba para el vampiro esos días, y tan poco le importaba. Por ella que este se tirara a la laguna y se congelara hasta el verano. Ambos para aclarar.

Bufo enojada, ¿Por qué ahora?¿Cuándo iba a ser el fin de semana que realmente estuviera tranquila?, se empezaba a aburrir de esto, de todo en realidad, en especial ahora, cuando algo que ella amaba tanto se había perdido, y ese aire fresco le llegó por la espalda, se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo el frió entrar por los huecos de la bufanda, se había tenido que cortar los cabellos luego que la vampira le hubiera desnivelado todo su cabello. Ahora para su maltratado ser lo llevaba hasta los hombros, dos mechas hacía adelante que le enmarcaban la cara y otra que le bajaba por la oreja derecha que ayudaba a cubrir su cicatriz. Mas que nunca amaba su bufanda.

-. Maldita vampira de cuarta- regañaba mientras echaba de menos su cabello largo. No es que fuera vanidosa, pero el pelo era su pelo. Y como toda joven, o bueno, parte de toda joven para no generalizar, su cabello era sacrosanto.

Bufo enojada nuevamente, mientras esquivaba al Polstergeis y se giro para ver por el pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor una figura parada afuera del retrato, el cabello pelirrojo corto le hizo saber que era Ron y apoyada en la pared de enfrente con cara de sueño mas que nada, estaba Ginny. Ambos le miraron crispados al verle salir de las sombras, para luego sonreír lo poco y nada que podían.

-. Hola- saludo ella tratando de suavizar la voz. Ron miraba el retrato al parecer tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la Dama Gorda, mas Ginny ya parecía resignada. Debían de haber estado hacía ya rato.

-. ¿Tan tarde del entrenamiento?- pregunto Ginny observando su nuevo corte de cabello.

-. No tienes idea- susurro si decirles o no lo que le había pasado a Harry. "Harry", en el momento en que lo pensó su cuerpo comenzó a mandar descargas a su brazo.

-. ¿La contraseña es?- pregunto la Dama Gorda con impaciencia y con un bostezo.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana. Ambos suspiraron a la vez. En el momento el retrato se abrió y de allí una cabeza peluda le saltó encima, Ron salto antes de que el hueco se cerrara. Sombras ronroneaba feliz en su regazo mientras Nahrir revoloteaba de un lado a otro. El chico abrió un poco el retrato solo para ver a una adormilada Hermione quien tenía su mano sobre la de él. La chica antes de que Amy quien venía atrás pudieran hacer algo estaba colgando de su cuello

-. Hermione- regaño ante la inesperada bienvenida de la chica, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-. Tonto- susurro esta mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba para que le soltara un poco- ¿Cómo estas?

-. Bien, bien- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, rojo como un tomate cabe aclarar.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto Amy volviendo un poco en sí al verla de repente.

-. Sombras nos despertó ambas para que viniéramos a abrir la puerta... ¿Pero que le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto Hermione soltándose del pelirrojo. Ella bufo y entro en sala quitándose la capa dándole la espalda a ellos. Dejo a Sombras en una butaca y se estiro de tal forma que le sonaron un par de huesos.

-. No hagas eso- susurro Ginny con una sonrisa.

-. Merlín- susurro para ella, mientras se tomaba el brazo que le mando una descarga. "Maldita sea Potter, si sales de esta yo mismo te mando de vuelta."

-. Harry esta...- comenzó Hermione al parecer tomando por el hecho de que ella estaba allí era por el chico.

-. Potter esta en el hospital- murmuro mientras se giraba para ver a unos pálidos chicos que dejaron de respirar en el momento, tal ves por el hecho de que venía desastrosa y sus ropas con sangre de ella misma.

La cara de las dos jóvenes se enturbio en el momento, Ron solo abrió los ojos de pasmo.

-. ¡Febrix! Eso es sangre- Amy se acercó, apuntando a su camisa.

-. Ya estoy bien- contesto para tranquilizarle, sus heridas ya estaba curadas.

-. ¿Qué le paso a Harry?- pregunto Ron serio acercándose un poco a ella.

-. El...- se llevó la mano a la sien para recordar todo bien, bufó y con voz cansada continuó- apareció en medio de una batalla, ocupo la nada misma que le quedaba de magia para combatir a un vampiro- se sentó en una butaca sintiendo el peso de todo lo sucedido, el cansancio, el sueño, todo. El brazo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitarle con desagrado. Potter le necesitaba y ni siquiera podía salir para allá.- lo han llevado a San Mungo- termino ante el mutismo de estos.

-. Tenemos que ir- demando Ginny en el momento. Hermione asintió dándole completamente la razón- ¿Cómo esta?¿Qué tan mal esta?- pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja. La preocupación era bastante patente.

-. No lo sé- contesto mirando las cenizas del que fue un agradable fuego.- no me dejan salir- susurró mas para ella nuevamente

-. ¿Qué le paso? Estaba mal, había ido a la enfermería ¿No?- pregunto Hermione. Ella sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que bien recordó a los pelirrojos lo "antipática" que era antes de todo esto.

-. Potter no iba a ningún lado- contesto como si fuera obvio- nunca fue a la enfermería- eso lo sabía porque aunque no quería ella lo sentía no alejarse demasiado de nadie, vagar por el castillo con la capa de invisibilidad pero nunca llegó a la enfermería para que lo vieran.

-. Pero...- comenzó la chica enojada.

-. No se porque no lo hizo. Ahora esta en el hospital y no puedo salir a verle, ni nadie

-. ¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Ginny con la voz algo turbada

-. Es un tonto... hubo un ataque, ocupo su magia para alejar un vampiro

-. ¡Creí que estaban enojado!- recalcó la castaña. Amy se mantenía al margen, acariciando a Nahrir

-. ¡Y lo estábamos!, apareció de pronto, no lo sentí- "aunque no estaba en condiciones de sentir algo"- tengo que...- se paro para ir al cuarto- esto- comenzó girándose para ver a los chicos demasiado depresivos para decir algo matándose las neuronas para saber de su amigo

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto Hermione mirándole con los ojos brillosos. A ella se le retorció el estomago- tu sabes, como poder...

-. No lo sé- corto y se dirigió escalera arriba.

"Maldita sea Potter" se cargó contra la pared.

(Harry) Era inevitable ¿No?, el dolor había cesado, pero... ¿Dónde estaba?, era todo oscuridad. Sentía su cuerpo, ni las costillas ni las heridas le dolían, podía mover sus miembros, pero... ¿Qué era esa oscuridad?

Poso sus manos delante de su cara, una suave niebla le impedía ver.

No sentía el tiempo. ¿Estaba muerto?... no. ¿No lo estaba cierto?... era imposible, no, no lo estaba o ya lo sabría.

De la lejanía se alcanzaba a escuchar susurros, voces, que aumentaban en densidad, luego de eso, voces claras, gritos de felicidad. Su vista fue aclarándose, percibiendo colores, formas y luego todo quedo muy claro.

Estaba en un bosque, o por lo menos él veía desde un bosque. Frente si una antigua y gran casa de piedra, un castillo por así decirlo se abría paso más adelante, un pequeño feudo. Se despejo el rostro mientras trataba de aclarar su vista a los habitantes de más adelante. Sus rostros estaban difusos, pero lograba ver una mujer embarazada, con un ramo de flores silvestres mientras observaba el camino con dos jóvenes a su lado, un joven de 17 y otro más o menos de 12. Avanzó hacía adelante un poco solo para ver el camino, a lo lejos a todo galope un caballo acercándose con su jinete. Este cuando detuvo el caballo y el mayor de los jóvenes lo sujeto pudo lograr apreciar en todo su esplendor a Godric Gryffindor, joven y... vivo, por así decirlo. Como en aquellas imágenes en los libros de historia.

Los tres sujetos observaron de arriba abajo al hombre.

-. ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto en un susurro la mujer, una extraña sensación le subió por la columna, aquella voz algo extraña como si viniera desde el otro lado de un cono le sonó increíblemente conocida

-. No lo sé- sonrió el hombre con el mismo tono- La traía por aquí- contesto tocándose el pecho

-. ¡Godric!- grito la mujer con un tono preocupado pero no molesta

-. ¡Mamá!- grito alguien en el momento en que veía una figura borrosa aparecer entre la espalda del sujeto y la capa, para luego saltar a los brazos de la mujer.

Se quedo anonadado al percatarse que era la versión miniatura de Febrix, hacía mil años atrás, cuando todo esto había comenzado.

(Febrix) Abrió la habitación para percatarse que estaba casi lista, solo faltaban las camas. Se acercó a su baúl que ya hacía en una esquina pues necesitaba algunas cosas, como ropa nueva. Mas casi sufre un infarto al ser observada por un par de ojos dorados demasiado preocupados y asustados desde dentro, se quedo muda, el frió le bajo por la espalda en el momento en que recordaba como una fugaz idea, el hecho de que tenía el espejo dentro.

-. ¡Febrix!- sonrió su padre calmando su rostro. Ella sintió el mundo darle vuelta sin saber porque, mareada se tuvo que sentar- ¿Qué pasa?¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida

"Por el susto de seguro", pensó mientras volvía a respirar. Escucho ruidos sofocados, al parecer no estaba solo.

-. Han llegado noticias de un ataque, ¿Estas bien?¿Estas herida?- pregunto rápidamente. Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en su nuevo corte de cabello- Febrix- susurro para llamarle ya que ella aun seguía callada

-. Harry esta en el hospital- contesto como inercia, en el momento escucho su voz rota. Ahora el pálido era él

-. ¿Qué?

-. Ocupo lo que quedaba de magia para detener un ataque, esta en el hospital y no me dejan ir a verlo

-.¡No vas a ir!- replico su padre- Es peligroso, no salgas de la seguridad del colegio.- asintió sin decir nada- deja que el Director se encargue. ¿Quién ha atacado?¿Mortifagos?

-. Vampiros- volvió a susurrar- herlureas

-. _¡¿Que?!-_ grito alguien. Su padre miro hacía atrás, y observó un cambio de manos, Wiliam apareció por el espejo- ¿Les han atacado Herlureas?- pregunto serio

-. Si, murieron dos, y el otro lo tienen Wolfblood

-. ¿Cómo que lo tiene Wolfblood?- pregunto serio- ¿Esa es la sorpresa que nos ha mandado a decir?- miro hacía otro lado- ¡Jillian, Luxian, Damián vayan de inmediato a la casa de los Gritos!- ordeno y volvió su mirada a ella.

-. No lo sé- contesto sinceramente ya que al parecer este esperaba una respuesta

-. ¿Te han herido?- pregunto el hombre, mirando tan bien su nuevo corte de cabello

-. Wolfblood me ha curado- contesto.

-. ¿Y Harry?¿Por qué estaba allá?¿Anari?

-. No se porque llegó- mintió, su padre no sabía que había pasado casi una semana fuera del colegio con Wolfblood ni mucho menos que se había peleado con Harry. Era mejor no decir nada, no quería saber como se pondría.- no posee magia, y estaba herido. No me dejan ir a verle

-. No lo hagas tan poco, no salgas- ella frunció el ceño

-. Yo puedo ayudarle- contesto bastante malhumorada de que todo el mundo le dijiera lo mismo

-. Primero recupérate tú, no te ves nada de bien- nuevo intercambio, su padre le miraba otra vez preocupado. No le gustaba cuando ponía esa cara, le recomía el ser entero que él se preocupada por ella.

-. ¿Por qué no te habías conectado?- pregunto suavemente para tratar de minimizar todo el cargo de sentimientos que llevaba encima. Más aun que le mentía a él, se había vuelto una mentirosa empedernida desde que no estaba con su padre

-. Lo siento- contesto como todo. Su padre la quedo mirando pero no dijo nada solo le miro con cariño

-. Descansa- susurro. Ella asintió y la imagen se difumino.

(Harry) La pequeña si era Febrix, y no tenía más de tres años. Era hija de Godric y la mujer que la tenía en brazos era su madre, la única a quien no podía ver su rostro decentemente, eso si el color de cabello era relativamente cobrizo, o por lo menos eso sus ojos lograban percibir. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un viaje al pasado? Era obvio que no era algo sólido ya que los sujetos se hubieran percatado de su presencia... tal ves si era una fantasma... genial, ¿Y ahora que hacía?

Dejo de divagar solo para percatarse que todo se volvía a oscurecer.

Volvió a percibir imágenes en el momento en que un gran bullicio le llamo la atención, estaba en medio de una antiguo mercado, las calle estaba repleta de personajes, para su sorpresa magos y muggles vivían en "armonía" ya que se estaban vendiendo varitas, pociones y animales mágicos. Al otro lado verduras, armas, telas y joyas.

-. ¡Por acá!- grito la voz de un joven de unos 14 años, logro percatarse de sus ricas ropas y una sonrisa enorme, llevaba de la mano a una ya joven Febrix de unos 17 años, de un largo vestido verde y el cabello tomado en una trenza, observaba detenidamente unas pociones mientras quien parecía ser su hermano llamaba a gritos. La joven se veía tan diferente sin cicatrices ni esa mirada tan fría, y tan inhumana que tomaba de pronto, parecía tan débil y delicada.

-. No se alejen- la voz profunda del sujeto le hizo crisparse para quedar de frente de quien era su antecesor, Godric Gryffindor ocultaba entre esas espesas cejas unos ojos avellanos. Como los de su padre, recordando la imagen del espejo de Oesed.- Febrix ¿Qué estas mirando?

-. Nada, padre- cortó la chica caminando un poco más para acercarse a ver un par de hadas que bailoteaban de un lado a otro

-. Deberías estar viendo joyas y telas, no pociones- cantó uno de lo que parecía el hermano mayor al lado de sujeto

-. Esos lo dices porque tu puedes hacer magia- regaño la chica mirándole esta vez con odio, pero solo fue un segundo para luego seguir caminando perdiéndose entre la tumultuosa gente.

¿Era una Squib?¿Qué significaba eso?¿Febrix no podía ser magia en su otra vida?

-. Te he dicho que no le digas esas cosas- regaño el hombre a su hijo, pero no había realmente reproche en su voz más bien tristeza hacía el hecho en si

-. Lo siento padre- susurro el joven bajando la mirada

-. ¿Dónde se ha metido?- pregunto Godric a un sujeto que iba más adelante

-. Yo voy padre- grito el niño perdiéndose tan bien entre la multitud

-. ¡Facto Vuelve!- pero el chico ya se había perdido por la gente- ve a buscarlos- ordeno al hombre delante que inclinándose levemente volvió a esfumarse por la gente.

-. Padre ¿No has pensado en casarte de nuevo? Facto necesita una madre, Febrix no puede con el niño y ella tan bien es una niña

-. Esta en tiempo de casadera, Ask, ya no es una niña

¿Qué le había pasado la madre?¿Había muerto?... no lo sabía, había pasado bastante tiempo de salto en salto. Además, ¿En tiempo de casadera?, ¿Casarse? Aunque no era muy raro en la antigüedad se casaban muy jóvenes, de hecho ella estaba bastante atrasada en ellos, ¿No es que se casaban a los 14 ó 15?.

-. Además, no deseo a nadie en este momento. Tu madre era única. No deseo entrar en compromiso con nadie

-. Esta bien, padre- contesto el joven mientras escudriñaba en la lejanía entrecerrando el cejo.

-. Usted posee una extraña hija- aquella voz le hizo mandar un salto en el momento en que se giraba para ver directamente a un Wolfblood en toda su plenitud.- pero ella no es Squib

-. ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Gryffindor inmediatamente a la defensiva

-. ¡Ho! Sí, lo siento, me llamo Wolfblood, soy extranjero del Sur- hizo una leve reverencia, logro ver claramente la estrella de la eternidad en su frente. Era el mismo, Wolfblood tenía más de mil años.- su hija me ha llamado profundamente la atención, señor

-. ¿Qué desea?- gruño el joven, el tal Ask mirando de arriba abajo a el maestro de Fe.

-. Nada, nada- movió las manos- hay que cuidarse de ella- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta bajo el escrutinio del hombre que no hizo movimiento alguno.

¿Wolfblood había elegido de antes a Febrix?¿Cómo había sido elegido ella y no uno de sus hermanos?¿Por qué ella?

-. Padre- susurro Ask con el ceño fruncido apuntando hacía adelante a tres caballos que avanzaban por el medio del camino. Llamando la atención por sus finas ropas, y sus posturas tan aristocráticas.

-. Salazar- sonrió el sujeto. Él sintió un retortijón de músculos, Salazar Slytherin el mismísimo estaba allí delante de él, sonriendo complacido al ver a quien había sido un buen amigo, y luego un enemigo

-. Godric -tan bien sonrió haciendo una venia en su caballo, los sujetos que iban al lado tenían cierto aire a Fenrice... acaso...

Giro el rostro rápidamente solo para correr en dirección donde se había perdido Febrix, traspasaba gente y objetos, vio al lacayo que buscaba a los dos niños en el momento en que en la lejanía la vio tomada de la mano de alguien con una capucha que se escapaba con rapidez por entre la multitud y entrando en una casa. Él corrió para alcanzarles, solo para ver y sentir como se le retorcía el estomago, al ver al vampiro, no tan vampiro si no humano con los mismo rasgos abrazando con fuerza a la joven quien reía sujetándose de sus ropas.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla. Melosos. Le siguió un escalofrió por la espina. Algo que jamás había visto y que sería de infarto, es ver a Febrix melosa.

-. Bien- sonrió... "Infarto"...- mi padre me va a matar- susurro sonriendo mirando hacía la entrada de aquella "casa"

-. Mis hermanos me han dicho que estas en plan de casamiento- susurro de una manera que valga su asco, debía ser seductora. La chica enrojeció con fuerza y miro hacía otro lado

-. Si... esto... yo... - tartamudeo.

-. A mi me encantaría tenerte en mi familia- le volvió a acariciar el rostro, ¿Podía ser más desagradable?- a mi padre no le importaría, sabes que te tiene cariño- la chica sonrió mirándole con profundo cariño y eso le crispo aún más. "maldito manipulador"- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-. No sé porque lo preguntas- susurro mirando hacía otro lado nuevamente roja como tomate- ya lo sabes

-. Me gusta escucharlo- se giro en el momento en que sentía más intruso que antes, al percatarse que se estaban besando.

Una desagradable sensación le subió por el estomago, las palabras de Anari le venían tratando de tranquilizar el hecho de que Fenrice, no era malo-malo, si no que nació bajo esas circunstancias. El había accedido a confiar en Febrix a pesar de las palabras del vampiro, pero era tan... raro.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito alguien en el momento en que la chica daba un salto y mecánicamente empujaba al otro que fue aparar detrás de un biombo chocando y perdiendo entre unas telas.

-. Lo siento- susurro mientras él sonreía de lo más entretenido. El tal Facto apareció por el umbral.-¿Qué haces Facto?- pregunto la chica roja como un tomate, este le escudriño con la mirada he hizo un gesto despectivo

-. Te buscaba, volvamos- la chica asintió mientras se iba con su hermano.

Siguió a Febrix solo para quedarse observando a los caballos que estaba afuera. Allí se encontraba Slytherin sonriendo al verle. Otro escalofrió.

-. Joven Febrix- saludo el sujeto. Febrix hizo una reverencia- ¿Cuándo iras a visitarnos querida?- pregunto el sujeto sonriendo mientras los otros dos se miraban con cierta maldad.

-. Cuando tenga tiempo, señor- sonrió, había algo en esas palabras que le revolvían el estomago.

-. Te estaré esperando, tus clases no pueden pararse en este momento en que evolucionan tan rápido

-. Haré lo posible por ir, señor. Gracias por su ayuda.

-. Padre nos llama- Facto la tomo de una mano y se la llevó consigo casi a rastras.

¿Clases?¿De que?¿Por qué se llevaba tan bien con Salazar Slytherin?

Nuevamente todo se volvió a oscurecer...

(Fenrice) No se quería mover, ya no, había logrado dormir pero aún así el mundo le daba vueltas, el dolor en el cuerpo era igual de horribles de las pasadas veces que Voldemort se descargaba con él. Suspiro...

-. Por lo menos se lo merece- susurró recordando a el vampiro que había osado tocar a SU licántropa cuando él apenas había logrado un pequeño contacto con ella.

Cerro los ojos, recordando el dulce aroma de su sangre. Como la deseaba con él lo antes posible. Sonrió mientras, volvía a dormir otro poco.

Solo se despertó cuando escucho el revolotear de unas alas, y de allí, una de las lechuzas de Eriste.

"_Ven a verme"_

Como pudo y con una sola mano escribió a duras penas: "Ahora no".

No se podía mover y no estabas en condiciones de pelear con el "Bicho". Tal vez, un poco más tarde...

(Febrix) Estaba echando broncas a todo el mundo, y no había nadie más que Amy o Josh (Quien literalmente se le tiro en cima cuando la vio en el colegio el día sábado en la hora del desayuno) quien pudiera acercársele sin recibir una mirada de esas que te dan ganas de enterrarse unos mismo. Ambos le hacían compañía en la habitación aquella donde le daba clases al joven.

¿Y porque el hecho de que su humor hubiera dado tanto cambios?, porque en la mañana cuando durmió a duras penas en el sillón de la sala común se dirigió juntos a Hermione, Ginny y Ron en dirección al despacho del director...

**Flash Back**

-. No esta- contesto Ron, ella malhumorada estuvo a punto de hacerle un comentario cirrosos, pero justo en ese momento la voz de la profesora Mc. Gonagall llego desde el pasillo contrario

-. El director ha ido al hospital- contesto mirándole a ella y luego a los otros tres

-. Queremos verle, profesora- dijo Hermione colocándose a su lado

-. No hay permiso

-. Él me dijo que podía ir hoy día

-. Te lo dijo así o dijo que tal vez podrías- la mirada de la mujer fue certera, ella bajo la mirada

-. Tal vez- gruño.

-. No pueden ir, ni hoy, ni mañana Potter esta siendo cuidado con especialistas ni aun así podrían entrar

-. Yo lo puedo ayudar- contesto bastante enojada.

-. Wolfblood- en el momento en que lo dijo un gruñido suave salió de su garganta, Hermione le miro por el refilón- nos ha dicho que perdiste mucha magia tratando de ayudar a Potter y a ti misma en tu estado, no estas en condiciones luego de el ataque que se produjo.

-. Él no...

-. Me ha dicho que no tienes permiso para salir, y eso va para ustedes igual- hablando a los otros tres- a colocado a los lobos por alrededor del castillo para que no salga nadie. ¿Entendido?- Hermione y Ginny con gesto apesadumbrado bajaron el rostro. Ella estaba que echaba chispas

-. Harry ¿Qué tan mal esta?- pregunto Ron con voz aletargada. La profesora cambio inmediatamente su rostro al ver al joven pelirrojo.

-. No lo sé...- susurro y se marcho.

**Fin Flash Back**

Amy y Josh quienes estaban con ella en ese momento solo la veían caminar de un lado a otro para luego mirar hacía afuera donde una suave nevada caía. Bufó y siguió caminando

-. Vas a ser un hoyo en el suelo, Fe- sonrió el chico apretándose contra la pared

-. ¿Qué estas planeando?- inquirió la joven. Ella solo le miro por el refilón.

Por un lado salir del colegio no se le haría un problema en realidad, tenía la TII, y la podría dejar en algún lugar cerca al hospital- aunque debería investigar ello un poco antes de intentarlo, ni modo que aparezca en otro lugar o en medio de la ciudad a veinte pies del suelo como la ultima vez-. Sobre el hospital en si, su madre siempre le hablo de aquellos pasillo escondidos que le dejan ir de un lado a otro que solo los sanadores sabían para acercarse de un área a otra, eso tan poco era un problema, pero... pero ella no era Potter, y aunque hubiera roto varias reglas ya sobre su raza, se le oprimía el pecho no hacerle caso a su padre, al director o hasta Wolfblood, sabiendo que todos le habían prohibido ir. Era cobarde, tal vez, pero... ¡Agg! No sabía que en realidad.

-. Sabes que no puedes salir del colegio- susurro Amy, Josh le miro. La chica tan bien- colocaron seguridad

-. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad?- pregunto el chico interesado.

-. Del tipo de cuatro patas

Contesto ella preocupándose por los lobos heridos durante la batalla, solo dos habían quedado gravemente heridos, bastante mal heridos, y Wolfblood los llevaría a la Comarca porque estaban... demasiado "poco útiles", Arkan había quedado nuevamente con las costillas rotas pero no se iría ni a la rastra, eso se lo había dicho él mismo cuando quiso curarlo, cosa que tan poco se le dejo.

-. Pero ese no es problema... salir en esa dirección no es un problema- susurró más para si

-. Si sales te van a pillar- le reprocho Amy bastante molesta por al parecer su conducta

-. No es necesario salir- solo lo decía para llevarle la contraria. ¿Estaba dudando de ella? ¡OK!, le bajo la vena superior, aquella que hace tiempo no bajaba para molestar a los "humanos"

-. No – que yo sepa- sabes transportarte y tan poco se puede dentro del colegio.- acoto Josh, tan bien molesto al parecer por sus pensamientos de irse de allí. Ella solo sonrió de lado mirando a los dos chicos que tenían el rostro ceñudo ante su al parecer, sonrisa superior

-. ¿Ves? No sabes transportarte, así que olvídalo

-. Amy, e salido ya una vez sin salir de mi cuarto hasta el otro lado del país- contesto siendo sincera con la joven- ¿Crees realmente que llegar a Londres se me haría un problema?

-. ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntaron los dos bastante confundidos.

-. Secreto- sonrió solo para mosquearlos a ambos. Sabía que su humor no debía hacerles caer a ellos, pero necesitaba hacer algo para despejarse.

-. Pero...

En el momento en que iban a alegar, una potente luz entro en el cuarto. Los tres se quedaron de piedra, al ver el enorme Patronus de un hipogrifo. **(NA: La verdad es que no me acuerdo si ya le había puesto un patronus a Wolfblood, lamento eso). **

-. ¡Febrix!- la voz era de Wolfblood- ¡Mas te vale que vengas a entrenar esta noche!¡Ni se te ocurra salir a donde Potter, lo voy a saber si lo haces!- Wolfblood estaba gritando y ese hecho a ella le crispo en especial por la cara de sus dos amigos, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente que estaba tomando entrenamientos, Amy podía considerarlo al hecho de desaparecer por las tardes, pero nunca se lo había dicho- ¡Y Damián te manda saludos!- se escucho la risa en su voz, y eso realmente le... enojo. El patronus desapareció pero antes de que uno de los dos pudiera hacer la pregunta.

-. Espectro patronus- susurró metalizándose en una navidad con su familia. El lobo plateado quedo enfrente de ella- ¡Eres un energúmeno de lo más arcaico!, ¡Existen cartas, ¿Lo sabías? me has metido en problemas!- gruño.- ¡No pienso ir a entrenar hasta que pueda ir a ver a Potter!¡Y ni si te ocurra entrar en el colegio, porque no me vas a pillar!¡Además... ¡¡NO me hables!!- el lobo desapareció en un movimiento.

Respiro profundo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para poder relajarse se acomodaba en una pupitre. Observó de refilón la cara de sus dos acompañantes.

-. Ya les he dicho que en primer momento en que quieran pueden dejar de hablarme- susurró. Los dos le miraron en el momento, mas no espero la sonrisa en la cara de Josh y la de entendimiento en la de Amy.

-. ¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto Josh. Ella bajo el rostro. ¿Por qué justo le tocan los compañeros más insensatos de todo Hogwarts?.

(Wolfblood) inyecto un poco de _asmorrea_ al sujeto en el momento en que este comenzaba a convulsionarse, chillando bajo la mordaza que le había puesto, un dulce placer. Todo un placer para su vista. Los otros tres sujetos se miraron disfrutando un poco de la vista de tortura de aquel vampiro quien aun seguía enganchado en el árbol.

Se giro en el momento en que llegaba el lobo de Febrix, gritándole improperios, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, y solo sonrió.

Despecho a dos de los sujetos quien llevarían a los lobos heridos de vuelta a la Comarca, se quedo con el más joven allí. Quien solo miraba al vampiro con mas ganas asesinas que otra cosa.

-. No te preocupes, será un regalo de lo más especial para Emil, de seguro puede torturarlo un rato- Damián bajo la mirada a él.- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?- el joven suspiro

-. Sí, lo sé, señor- contesto- pero...

-. Nada de pero's- le cortó- nadie, ningún asqueroso vampiro le podrá una mano encima, y ya sabes cual es tu papel en esto. No te hubiéramos contado nada si no fueras un punto crucial en esto.- el joven cabeceo al parecer apesadumbrado- cuando esto termine, la alianza puede ser rota. Esto es una orden Damián, lo sabes. No quiero problemas...

(Anari) El cuerpo de Harry se mantenía chequeado cada media hora, solo ella podía estar dentro. Como vampira hubiera entrado de todos modos, y lo protegía por si alguien aparecía de pronto.

El chico, no estaba mal ni bien, era un punto medio que solo el tomaría la decisión para volver. Sus costillas estaban sanando al igual que sus heridas, pero lo que ella le preocupaba era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Wolfblood se lo había dicho alguna vez: "Recuerdos del pasado que lo harán cambiar, para bien, para mal, cambiara, entenderá lo que alguna vez se le dio y que es su carta para ganar, no puede aferrarse a las cosas, a los recuerdos".

Potter... Harry, él sabía que es lo que le haría ganar, se lo habían dicho el año pasado luego de darle a conocer la profecía, pero no parecía entender el simple hecho de esto, Febrix había muerto protegiéndolo a él (siendo Godric), su padre y madre habían muerto por él, su padrino había muerto por él... todos ellos habían dado algo, que el tenía que entender, que aferrarse a algunas cosas, no era bueno, pero podían salvar la realidad, su realidad, su vida. Febrix combatiría solo por él, solo para darle la esperanza a él, Voldemort no tenía ni nunca tendría ese pequeño vinculo que él estaba consiguiendo con Febrix, era eso... lo que le haría ganar, si lo entendía a tiempo, si este pequeño estado comatico le daba a entender que Febrix de una manera u otra, solo era una herramienta. Insensible o macabro, era esa la simple realidad.

Y ella... a pesar de todo, lo sabía.

**Dejad reviews. Capitulo solo para aclarar algunos simples hechos. No se cuando suba el próximo porque ando realmente vaga en esto de escribir y el hecho de tener una semana de vacaciones me hacen más vaga aún. **

**¡UJU! comenze el original... con más pervertimiento y un Wolfblood (que no se llama así) mas histerico que este. XD!. Más sangre, más batallas, y más leyendas inventadas solo por mi. XD! jajaja... aun así le busco un nombre, no tan rancio como este. **

**XD:. Tengo algo pensado para la pareja Ron/Hermione.. jajaj, a todo esto, quien me ilumina con alguna manera de meter a Ginny en la vida de Harry, en serio que lo que tengo pensado es de lo más... de niño de 2 años. Puedo confundirle con Elen, de hecho eso ya lo tengo, pero como ... coloco a la pelirroja... estoy en... nulo. **

**Lo hago rápido, gracias Enitnatsnoc, Hito, y ArwenPotterBlack. Me alegran sus comentarios. **


	44. Todos los recuerdos

**Capitulo 44: _"Todos los recuerdos"_**

(Anari) La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a un sombrío Director. Ella no se movió, seguía mirando las tranquilas facciones de Potter. Su ritmo cardiaco no había cambiado en toda la noche, su estado era como si durmiera sin que ellos pudieran despertarle.

-. Los medimagos me han dicho que no ha habido cambio en su estado

-. No, solo se encuentra soñando. Las heridas ya casi han sanado, solo hay que esperar que despierte, su magia esta llegando muy de a poco, eso seria lo que mas se demore en obtener- comento tranquilamente. Se sentía cansada y agobiada, se llevó una mano a la coronilla- ¿Cómo esta la chiquilla?- pregunto suavemente sin notarse preocupada por ella

-. Enojada por lo que me ha notificado Minerva.

-. Es mejor que venga, conociéndole hará algo para venir a escondidas y es más peligroso.

-. Deseo que se recupere un poco más. Seguramente querrá ayudar a Harry y con el poco nivel de magia que debe de tener, puede hacerle mal... nuevamente.

-. Pueden ser tan irresponsables los dos cuando quieren, la iré a ver en unos momentos...- el mago sonrió un poco como si hubiera visto algo en ello.- ¿De que sonríe?

-. ¿Te estas preocupando por ella?

-. No- negó más rápido de lo querido. El mago asintió para no seguir con esa conversación. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, observando como Harry fruncía el ceño un poco y luego se relajaba nuevamente.

-. ¿Por qué no vas a comer, Anari?

-. Sí, lo haré en la noche.

(Harry) Aunque no podía sentir el aroma de las cosas, se notaba que todo era bastante.... pesadamente aromatizado, por así decirlo. Habían decenas de calderos elevados mágicamente con sustancias que burbujeaban expendiendo humos que nublaban un poco la vista de la habitación. Parecía ser una mazmorra, las paredes de piedra estaba brillosos por el vapor de algunas sustancias, mas manchas de diversos colores se extendían por el liso suelo.

Escucho ruido y se giro para traspasar unos cuantos calderos. ¡Hig! Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a eso. Febrix estaba sentada en una mesa, frente a ella estaba el asqueroso vampiro acariciándole el rostro y susurrando bajito palabras que realmente no quería escuchar. La chica sonreía, sonreía de esa manera que casi nunca veía y parecía realmente otra persona. Se quedo allí unos segundos, no demasiado cuando la licana salto al suelo y ambos se giraron para ver una figura aparecida de la nada detrás de ellos. Salazar Slytherin sonreía abiertamente hacía la joven.

-. Me alegra tenerte aquí, querida-. Sonrió este sujetando la mano de la licana y besando allí.- me alegro que hayas venido.

-. Mi padre no sabe... esto yo- comenzó esta bajando el rostro

-. Lo sé, lo sé, se que no quieres que él se entere aún, pero no te preocupes. Como siempre será nuestro secreto- le sonrió carismáticamente en el momento en que se giraba para ver al que era su hijo con un rostro más que serio- bien, Fenrice, te puedes marchar- el tono ácido que ocupo el sujeto era al parecer mas que conocido, ya que el joven no se inmuto. Le dio un descarado beso en la mejilla a Febrix y se marcho, desapareciendo mágicamente.- bueno, en que quedamos- el mago hizo unos movimiento con la varita y varios calderos se ordenaron delante de ellos.

-. ¿Cuando... cuando yo podré utilizar magia? – pregunto la licana observando una sustancia amarillenta delante de ella.- mi padre sigue insistiendo que soy...

-. No lo digas por favor, que blasfemia, déjame decirte lo que dice tu padre, eres una sangre pura, entre sangres puras no hay eso que hacen llamar squib, vamos a lograr desprender tu magia y serás la mejor en esta. Te lo aseguro.- le tomo un brazos cariñosamente y ella sonrió.

-. Gracias señor- sonrió la muchacha.

-. Pero lo sabes....- comenzó este tomando un poco de un liquido azul y echando unas gotas dentro de un vaso de madera- que esto- elevando el vaso sin mirarle.- es magia, magia muy antigua.... y

-. Lo sé, señor- le corto la chica.

Eso a él no le gusto para nada. ¿Magia negra?¿Pociones prohibidas?. ¿Por qué?¿Qué tenía el sujeto en mente y porque, porque su rostro era tan sincero hablando con la chica?, era como si realmente quisiera ayudarle, cuidarle. Era todo tan extraño.

-. Bebe, pero- el sujeto se acerco otro paso hasta ella- tal ves te sientas mal. Veremos si esto funciona- le tendió la copa. La chica lo tomo con mano temblorosa, él se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para tocarle. La sustancia era de un café oscuro y burbujeaba. La chica miro dos veces la copa y luego al mago frente a ella. Se lo tomo de un largo sorbo.

(Febrix) Suspiro frustrada, iba a matar a Wolfblood cuando lo viera. Amy ya sabía casi todo, sabía que entrenaba y porque, pero Josh... ¡Agh! No se podía quedar callada ¿Cierto?

-. ¿Qué entrenamiento Febrix?- pregunto el joven con una chispa de emoción en la voz

-. Una que no es de vuestro interés. ¡Agh! Wolfblood... lo voy a descuartizar cuando lo vea- eso ultimo lo gruño mas para ella, aun así Amy estaba cerca

-. ¡Espera!- le detuvo Amy- ¿Wolfblood es ese sujeto que estaba en el ataque a Hogsmeade?¿El hombre con la espada?

-. ¡¿Espadas?!- Pregunto Josh acercándose aun más- ¿Entrenas con espadas?¿Para que?- pregunto

-. Josh siéntate no te voy a decir nada. Amy tu callada- miro a la chica con mala cara.- Sabia que no tenia que decirles nada.- bufó. Golpearon a la puerta. Volvió a bufar al sentir a los jóvenes. Estos abrieron la puerta en el umbral estaban Ron y Hermione, mas atrás Ginny con el rostro un poco gris.-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto bastante enojada.

-. Queríamos saber si habías logrado algo con Harry

-. Nada- siseó. Un segundo después golpearon a la puerta nadie más y nadie menos que ella.

-. Así que aquí están- sonrió la profesora en el momento en que entraba.

-. ¿Cómo esta Harry, profesora?- pregunto Hermione.

-. Estable, pero en un estado letárgico por el momento

-. ¿Lo podemos ira ver?- pregunto Ginny con la voz levemente presionada

-. De eso vengo a hablarles- susurró. Miro a Josh y Amy, mas no dijo nada de ellos. Ella se iba a girar para decirle que después hablaban pero la profesora le corto mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espalda- mas, irán conmigo pero tú, Febrix... ven conmigo- sonrió maliciosa.

Ella no dijo nada mientras salía fuera de la sala con la profesora. Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos en silencio y entraron a una sala X. Ella estaba relativamente cansada, su magia estaba algo débil, normal, pero débil, parecía que la mitad de esta se iba con Potter en el primer momento en que se llegaba a sentir mejor.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto cuando la mujer le dio la espalda- ¿Qué pasa?

-. Potter, Potter me dijo porque habían peleado.

¡Maldito seas Potter!, grito en su mente frunciendo el ceño. La mujer se giro con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de reprobación.

-. No le estarás creyendo de verdad a mi hermano ¿O si?

-. ¿Por qué habría de creerle?- pregunto ella mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago. Después de todo, él le había salvado dos veces del mismo vampiro y había matado a uno de sus aliados por ella.

-. Porque he acabado de hablar con Wolfblood y me ha dicho los planes que tiene para ti, al parecer estaba bastante enojado por un suceso durante la batalla.

-. ¡Wolfblood no tiene nada que ver en esto!- gruño dando un paso, sintiendo la ira que sentía por su ahora muy despreciado maestro.- ¡Yo no voy a andar por allí buscando pareja como si fuera... cualquier cosa!¡Wolfblood se puede ir con sus planes a la punta del cerro!

-. ¡Veo que no te agrada para nada esto!- ella bufo encolerizada.- Quiero que me confieses algo....

-. ¿He?- pregunto aturdida.- ¿Qué?

-. Fenrice es increíblemente celoso con lo que cree suyo. Y mato a un vampiro, un aliado de él, por ti. ¿A que se debe eso?

-. ¡¿Y yo como voy a saber como funciona la mente retorcida de él?!- semigrito mientras se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca. La vampira le miro medio a medio mientras se volvía a girar- él solo lo mato

-. Por ti

-. Por mi, o por quien sea. Él solo lo mato- contesto enojada- yo no se lo que él quiere.

-. A ti- siguió, ella le miro mal

-. No me importa- contesto enfuruñada- ¡¿Y para que me preguntas esto?!

-. Solo quiero ver... que si no te haz dado cuenta -como siempre-, las oportunidades de infiltrar información por él...

El mundo se le vino abajo en el momento en que escucho y vio la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la vampira...

(Harry) La observo embelesado, observando sus manos en que el hechizo había salido sin el canalizador de la varita. La chica estaba petrificada con un sonriente Salazar Slytherin detrás de ella.

-. Lo hice- susurro observando la mancha negra en el suelo- lo hice- volvió a susurrar mientras el sujeto le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-. Si, lo haz hecho... haz hecho magia pura de tus manos, en el más bruto de sus sentidos. Eres demasiado poderosa, querida- susurro. Ella le miro impresionada. ¿Pues quien no lo estaría? ¡Había hecho magia sin varita!

-. Magia... yo, yo no soy una squib, realmente...

-. No, no lo eres.

La chica comenzó a respirar con dificultad en el momento en que lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Salazar sonrió sacando un pañuelo.

-. Querida, ya no eres más una squib- escupió la ultima palabra- pero, desearía perfeccionar un poco tu magia antes de que se la enseñaras a tu padre o hermanos si no te molesta, algo para que ellos se sintieran orgullosos.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

-. Si, señor

-. Bien, te puedes marchar. Fenrice debe estar afuera o cerca de aquí, pídele que te vaya a dejar, no quiero que te vayas sola por este camino peligroso.

Febrix salió con una amplia sonrisa al exterior de la casa, una enorme y lúgubre casa. Cerca de los establos acariciando un caballo café estaba el muchacho. La chica sonrió aun más mientras saltaba detrás de éste y lo asustaba. El no-vampiro se giro con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba sobre el animal con suma facilidad.

-. Lo ultimo que quiero es que me maten por llevarte tan tarde, eso seria... descortés

-. No me importa que seas descortés- susurro ella acomodándose contra su pecho. Creo que él iba a vomitar.

-. Bien, hoy no eso si. Te tendré una sorpresa mañana- le beso la mejilla y hizo avanzar el caballo a velocidad antes de que ella preguntara.

Como si de una película se tratara, él apareció afuera de la casa de Godric, observando eso si todo desde fuera de la casa, cerca del bosque, donde a su lado había un muy camuflado Wolfblood. Este miraba el camino intensamente mientras ágil y rápido traspaso los claros- ya que habían antorchas- y concurridos caminos –por guardias y campesinos- hasta llegar a la casa donde la luz dejaba ver una amplia cocina, donde la familia se hallaba comiendo.

El entro en la casa, observando como Febrix no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara mientras tomaba un poco de lo que parecía caldo, sus hermanos le miraban debes en cuando entre cruzando miradas con su padre quien parecía estar meditando algo.

El silencio no perduro mucho, hasta que el caballero miro a su hija.

-. Febrix- llamó.

-. ¿Si padre?- pregunto mirándolo tratando al parecer de disimular su sonrisa.

-. He estado hablando con algunas... damas con experiencia, con tus hermanos y creo que es hora de que de busques un esposo fijo. Rápido. El cuchicheo todo el mundo lo sabe, pero quiero que lo decidas pronto.

-. ¿Casarme?¿Ahora?¿Tan pronto?

-. Creo que ya es demasiado tiempo querida. Se están pasando tus mejores años para tener hijos- la chica se puso roja.- somos magos nuestra edad a comparación de los humanos es distinta, vivimos un poco más allá de los 80 siendo que los humanos no viven mas de los 40. Pero aun así...- talvez omitiendo el hecho de que él creía que su hija no era bruja, podría morir más rápido que sus hermanos- me harías muy contento si eligieras a uno de los pretendientes y me dieras un nieto.

-. Bueno- contesto sonrojada- quiero a Fenrice- escucho perfectamente como el hermano mayor de ellos gruño y el más pequeño se atraganto por la respuesta tan rápida, parece que a ninguno de los dos le caía muy bien el _Vampiro_, pues con él eran tres- a el tampoco le ha de importar mucho- sonrió... enamorada. ¡Hiuu!

-. ¿Estas segura?

-. Mucho... además. Quedarías como pariente de Maese Salazar, ¿No?.

-. Si, eso seria agradable...- susurro

-. ¿No hay otra opción?- pregunto el hermano menor- o sea, el chico es un caos con la espada

-. Y yo, hermano, un caos con la magia, nos complementamos.

-. Pues... creo que mañana iré a hablar con Salazar, haber que dice de esto.

-. Gracias padre- sonrió la chica mientras se inclinaba y salía de la habitación casi a trompicones.

-. No me gusta ese chico

-. A ti no te gusta medio mundo hermano- dijo el hermano mayor de Febrix que se había mantenido en silencio.- si ella es feliz, ¿Qué más da?, además Fenrice, no es como sus hermanos.

-. Dejad ya eso.- les corto su padre- si su hermana es feliz con un joven como él, mago y de buena familia además. Mejor para nosotros. Mañana temprano iré a hablar con Salazar, además tengo que hacer una reunión con Rowena y Helga para ver la administración del colegio ha estado algo difícil últimamente.

Observo hacía afuera en el momento en que veía la figura de Wolfblood perderse por el bosque.

(Febrix) Utilizar a Fenrice... igual, igual podría ser, de todos modos... a ella que le importaba. Era una buena opción. Utilizarlo...

¡Diablos! Estas decisiones no tenían por que ser así. Ella no era buena en esto, realmente.

(Harry) Observo a la chica en su pieza, estaba amaneciendo y la casa ya parecía despierta, mas ella no había dormido, se había pasado caminando de allá para acá mirando sus manos y sonriendo como tonta susurrando matrimonio. Si llegaba a salir de aquí, disfrutaría mucho molestando a Febrix con esto...

La observo girarse un par de veces y acercarse a la puerta de su habitación, pero, no tenía idea lo que estaba planeando, así que no podía hacer mucho. Cuando una puerta a su lado se abrió y cerro ella salió igual de la suya como si fuera una ladrona. Al parecer con suerte logro llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban los dos hermanos y el padre de la chica hablando de vanidades pocas. Godric Gryffindor estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

-. ¡Señor! Tenemos problemas con uno de los caballos- llegó un campesino corriendo

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- la voz de los hombres se perdían por la habitación, al parecer habían salido. La chica saco la cabeza en el momento en que él traspasaba la puerta observando que no había nadie.

-. Ahí esta- susurro mientras esta entraba en la habitación corriendo y tomaba entre sus manos la varita de uno de sus hermano o su padre. ¡Por eso estaba tan ansiosa, quería hacer magia con varita!- veamos, ¿Cómo era? ¡Ho si!- susurro. Y apunto hacía un montón de batatas en el suelo- _¡Wingardum leviosa!_- susurro más nada paso- ¿Ha?. _¡Wingardum leviosa!- _nada de nuevo-_ ¡Wingardum leviosa!- _Tampoco- ¿Por qué?- susurro y cambio de mano apuntando con su mano- _¡Wingardum leviosa!- _las batatas se levantaron sin problema alguno en el momento en que un golpe detrás de ello hizo que ambos saltaran.

Godric Gryffindor, y los dos hermanos de Febrix estaba con la boca relativamente abierta y el cuerpo tenso. La chica dejo la varita sobre la mesa en un acto reflejo pero las batatas seguían volando, al momento en que se percatado de su movimiento las bajo con la mano y las batatas se desplazaron por el suelo. Godric Gryffindor parecía que le acaban de dar un golpe en el estomago porque no parecía que estuviera respirando.

-. Padre- susurro la chica angustiada- yo no...

-. ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?- pregunto Valerius- no tenias la varita, no puedes hacer magia. ¡Eres una squib!- la chica le miro dolida

-. Yo...

-. ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?- pregunto Godric en un vozarrón la chica tembló pero no contesto. El sujeto llego a su lado en dos movimientos y le tomo el brazo con fuerza- ¡Contéstame!

-. Me haces daño, padre- susurro tratando de alejarse, mas cuando la mano de la chica toco a la del padre este la quito en el acto por una corriente.

-. Magia... ¿Haz estado jugando con magia negra?- pregunto atrapándole las dos manos en un movimiento, incapacitándole para hacerle daño a él.

-. No, yo no...

-. ¡¿Quién te ha enseñado?!- pregunto sacudiéndole un poco- ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?- pregunto enojado sacudiéndole levemente.

-. ¡No es magia negra!- lloro la chica tratando de alejarse

-. ¡Salazar!- susurro y la miro intensamente.- él te ha enseñado ¿No?, ¿Clases de montura?¡Me han estado mintiendo!- gruño

-. Papá, por favor- susurro conmocionada. La soltó de un movimiento brusco

-. ¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡No permitiré que ningún de esos sujetos vuelva a acercarse a ti!

-. Pero... yo...- la cara de la chica era pura angustia, la felicidad de minutos antes de había desvanecido

-. ¡Y no te casaras con ese chico!

-. ¡No!¡Papá, señor, por favor!- lloró

-. Callad, llévensela a su habitación. ¡Voy a hablar con Salazar!- gruño mientras tomaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y se marchaba mientras Valerius agarraba a Febrix quien lloraba completamente dolida

-. ¡Padre, por favor, no!

Siguió al sujeto sintiendo el corazón por el estomago. ¿Había sido por Febrix, por quien había comenzado las discusiones entre los dos mas grandes fundadores de Hogwarts?. Justo en el momento en que el sujeto estaba apurando a su caballo un segundo caballo apareció por la puerta con el rostro sonriente de un Fenrice enamorado. Godric gruño con fuerza, mientras detenía el caballo del chico con un movimiento y este casi se caía, tomo las riendas de este y sujeto a Fenrice del brazo con extremada fuerza.

-. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija- siseo mientras el rostro del sujeto le miraba con terror por sus palabras- no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima o te matare. Y dile a tu padre, que no le vuelva a hablar, que iré esta tarde a hablar con él. Se ha metido con mi familia en sus oscuras enseñanzas, que esto no quedara así.

Empujo al chico mientras este se giraba en su caballo y miraba una vez más al sujeto quien le gruño con más fuerza. El caballo de Fenrice salió desenfrenado hacía por donde había venido.

El cambio fue repentino. Se veía una sala oscura, circular con un enfadado Godric y dos mujeres en silencio, más allá un Salazar con una sonrisita socarrona. Las dos mujeres era Rowena y Helga estaban confundidas y apenadas por las peleas.

-. ¿Por qué con mi hija?

-. Tu hija, es la única en tu familia que realmente vale la pena

-. Salazar- susurro Rowena tratando de calmar el muy agitado ambiente

-. Mi hija no es un juguete.

-. ¿A no? Pues como a ti se te dio también jugar con tu esposa, Godric creí que no te importaría que yo le enseñara a tu pequeña el poder que ella tenía.

-. Mi hija era un squib, he iba a ser feliz

-. ¿Feliz?¿La viste feliz realmente por ser una squib?- volvió a escupir la palabra- tu hija es poderosa ahora son fronteras de varita que la detengan

-. ¡Es magia negra!

-. ¡Tú también haz utilizado magia negra, Godric! No te hagas el santo

-. ¡Y perdí a mi esposa por ello, no perderé a mi hija tampoco!

-. Tarde muy tarde, ya abrí sus canales de magia, ella es una bruja extraordinaria. Es un hecho lamentable que no quieras que mi hijo se case con ella, serian un pareja estupenda y poderosa.

-. ¡No quiero que tu familia se vuelva a acercar a la mía, ni tu hijo, ni tu!

-. Godric, Salazar, por favor deteneos, estáis hablando sin pensar- susurro Rowena nuevamente

-. Yo lo he pensado suficiente y no quiero seguir compartiendo nuestro colegio con él- las dos mujer miraron al caballero con asombro.

-. Pues yo tampoco deseo compartir mi colegio con tigo, ni con ustedes amantes de los muggles- siseo el hombre- ya no más...

-. Esto es el fin...

-. La guerra...

Los cambios y todo le estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápido, se sentía raro, hasta un poco enfermo, pero era todo así. Segundo los libros de historia, las constantes discusiones de Godric y Salazar habían causado que este ultimo se marchara de Hogwarts pero nunca se hablo de una guerra, cuando Anari le mostró esa pequeña fracción del pasado, era una ilusión algo como: "Así debió haber sucedido" pero no la verdad. En ningún libro de hablaba de una guerra, ni nada de esto... era algo tan raro. ¿Realmente había pasado todo esto?

El cambio fue rápido nuevamente mas esta vez solo estaba en la habitación de Febrix nuevamente, era muy de noche al parecer y ella estaba sentada en su cama con la vista perdida en el suelo, sus ojos estaban opacos sin vida, sin nada. Escucho un golpe, y luego algo sentado en su ventana, allí había una gatita, y si no se estaba volviendo loco, era Sombras o un antepasado. En su cuello llevaba una carta. Febrix lo saco en el momento en que lo leía y parecía que el color volvía a ella una nueva vez, el se giro para ver en un latín perfecto, "Te amo".

(Febrix) Observo la sala blanca con un resentimiento en el estomago. Los tres chicos delante de ella parecían tan normales en este lugar. A ella se le hacía un nudo en el estomago ver las paredes blancas y el olor a hospital, pociones y sangre. Trato de no pensar en eso mientras veía la luz de una luna llena encantada, ya que no tenía ventanas, iluminar el cuerpo de Potter sobre la cama. Se quedo aun lado de la puerta mirándolo mientras Anari entraba con ellos. Cerró la puerta mientras Hermione y Ginny llegaban al lado de este. Harry, desde su lugar, tenia el corazón latiendo como loco.

-. Sus heridas están casi sanas

-. ¿Y porque no despierta?- pregunto Ginny tomando la mano del chico. Ella sonrió levemente.

-. Al parecer esta soñando

-. ¿Y su magia?- pregunto ella. La mujer le miro dos veces antes de contestar

-. Esta llegando a poco

-. No será es... – comenzó ella suavemente acercándose un paso

-. No, no lo es. El esta bien... solo... algo sucedió que su ser esta soñando.- ella se volvió a acomodar en la pared.

-. Parece agitado- susurró Hermione tocándole la frente

-. Parece un mal sueño...

(Harry) Una guerra.. esto era una batalla. Dos frentes, dos bandos, dos aliados oscuros. Vampiros.

Una guerra, en sus frentes, Salazar con los vampiros y el otro solo Godric, pero se hallaba solo, por lo menos eso creía... un aullido, los licántropos, ella... ella con los licántropos luego de haber desaparecido creyéndose muerta... el vampiro, Fenrice. Ahora todo encajaban, Xirtus, Wolfblood, eligieron a sus pupilos, aquellos que pelearían por ellos sin saber que ellos... ellos se amaban, o tal vez si. Ellos no se harían daños.. ¿O si?.

La explosión... los cuerpos de los fundadores vivos, nadie más... un fénix en el cielo en dirección a la luna... uno, ¡No! Dos... dos fénix, uno plateado y otro rojo. Febrix y Fenrice... dos Fénix que murieron injustamente.

Wolfblood aullando destrozado, el vampiro Xirtus desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

Todo, todo esto... los licántropos, los vampiros. ¿Guerra? Esto ya había pasado, esto ya había tenido un fin... ellos habían nacido nuevamente para luchar una vez más. Para morir una vez más.

Cambio nuevamente.

Dos personajes, un majestuoso lobo, un altivo vampiro bajo la luna llena. Uno de ellos le lanzo una bolita al otro. Una profecía que reventó contra el suelo. Las palabras se agolparon en sus oídos. La profecía de Febrix... unida con la de él, hacía todo esto...

-. Va a comenzar todo de nuevo- comento el vampiro como quien no quiere la cosa. Parecía tan despreocupado como la vez en que lo conoció

-. Buscar a los fénix- contesto Wolfblood

-. Protegerlos

-. Entrenarlos

-. Para que maten

-. Y cuiden a su pupilo hasta lo ultimo

-. Se va a repetir todo de nuevo

-. No si lo puedo impedir

-. Siempre tan huraño Wolfblood- se quejo el otro- a mi no me importa si ambos se aman

-. No lo permitiré, no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar. No permitiré que ella vuelva a sufrir por tu pupilo.

-. Se aman... la profecía lo dice. Es una guerra más allá del amor, pero en si es amor.

-. Asquerosa sea tu raza Xirtus

-. Ya sabes de que nací, Wolfblood, no es nada más que tu culpa, acéptalo.- el lobo gruño pero aun así no hizo nada.

-. E... e creado las leyendas, siempre confundiendo todos los borrachos en tabernas de mala muerte, allí es la mejor fuente de chismes

-. Yo he comenzado a repartir los libros. Borrar la guerra entre nosotros, Febrix y Fenrice jamás existieron los hijos de los fundadores jamás existieron, la guerra jamás fue

-. Hay que confundir

-. Los humanos olvidan con facilidad.

-. Nosotros no olvidamos

-. Solo nosotros sabemos la verdad...

La verdad. Él debía luchar contra esa verdad, debía cuidar a Febrix, tenía que hablar con Wolfblood... que él le contara más.

(Febrix) ¿De que estaría soñando Harr.. digo Potter?, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, pero solo Anari parecía haberse dado cuenta y no hacía nada más que mirar la nada.... ¿Tendría hambre? Parecía levemente "hambrienta".

Para no seguir tratando de entender a su profesora, se acerco hasta los pies de la cama. Y se movió al lado de Ron tomando su muñeca casi con cuidado para notar su pulsó alterado, mas sintió una corriente eléctrica en el momento en que casi le da un paro cuando este de un salto se sentó con los ojos abiertísimos. Las chicas enviaron un grito asustado y Ron salto como ella. Quedando todos en un silencio que luego fue envuelto por otros gemidos de felicidad que abrazaron al chico quien parecía confundido.

-. Mierda, Potter- susurro ella con el corazón por la garganta mientras se apoyaba en la pared con el corazón latiendo como loco.

(Harry) ¡Ou! Eso si que mareo bastante. Pero su cuerpo había reaccionado solo mientras sentía a sus amigas pegadas a su cuello y Ron sonriendo al otro lado, con una Febrix apoyada en la pared pareciendo que se iba a desmayar.

-. Ya era hora, Harry- susurro la vampira, mientras sus amigas se alejaban solo un poco. Ginny tenia entre sus manso su mano y el cálido tacto era bastante agradable.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Hermione

-. Bien... esto, bien. ¿Febrix?

-. ¿Qué?¿Me quieres causar otro ataque?- pregunto desde la pared, una suave casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro luego de ellos.

-. Quiero hablar con Wolfblood...

**Inspiración divina... dejad reviews para que la historia continué, por favor. **

**Lamento la tardanza... es... por eso.. sufrí una iluminación divina. 8 hojas de sopetón. XD!. **

**Cuando Harry comienza a ver la batalla de Febrix y Fenrice no la quise escribir de nuevo, lamento si hay algún cambio pero al final es lo mismo. Y él ve como Wolfblood se lleva a Febrix. En fin él ve todo menos la partes XXX de Fenrice con Febrix en el bosque XD!. No lo quería traumar. Y una aclaración, pronto colocare una conversacion bastante "rara" entre Wolfblood y Xirtus, es... son unos seres un tanto extraños entre ellos, ya veran porque. **

_**Susigabi: **__gracias por el review. __**Enitnatsnoc: **__Te conté todo lo que pude de la familia de Godric y mi propia versión de la separación de los fundadores. Realmente me ha costado un montón este capitulo, es como lapsus demasiado largo y de pronto bajón de creatividad... raro.. bueno, estoy colocando pequeñas cosas de Ginny, ya me saldrá la vena ultra romántica con estos dos. Pronto también colocare como comenzó la guerra Lican-vampira, mi propia versión y todo ya va a circular de mejor forma... creo, y bueno Wolfblood no es el único sádico.. te lo aseguro, hay ciertos personajes que se la pasaran en grande torturando al vampiro.. y yo igual. Bueno, eso, gracias por el comentario.__** Hito:**__ ¡Escribí! Jajaja, lamento la tardanza, así me bajo la musa a la una de la mañana son las tres y bien, por lo menos es algo, escribí antes de fin de año jajaja. Te keru... espero tu review ¿He?... Namarië_


	45. Demasiado tarde, papá

**Capitulo 45: Demasiado tarde, papá**

(Febrix) Se quedo mirando a Potter para luego volver la vista hacía la vampira, buscando una mirada que le avisara del estado del chico pues, nadie en su sano juicio quiere hablar con Wolfblood.

-. ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a esta misma, la vampira no le miro pero sonrió.

-. No me pasa nada.- contesto este medio enojado por no tomarle en cuenta sus palabras.

-. ¿Y porque quieres hablar con el tarado ese de Wolfblood?- pregunto enojada recordando solo el nombre de su léase las comillas "maestro".

-. Privado- le corto el chico mientras Anari le hacía acostarse.

-. Otro día hablan de eso, venga nos vamos.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al unísono los tres jóvenes.

-. Tiene que revisar a Harry, así que no pueden estar aquí. Así que vamos.

Llegaron al colegio pasada la una de la mañana. Para su gran suerte su habitación estaba bien y con todas sus cosas. Al llegar sus dos compañeras estaban despiertas y pasándose sus cosas mientras las arreglaban.

Ella fue directo a su cama y sin más se lanzo sobre esta sin decir palabra a nadie. Aunque Amy le fue a molestar por lo menos para que se acostara bajo las mantas. De ella no salió nada mas que un gruñido antes de caer dormida.

(Harry) Casi a las dos de la mañana lo dejaron dormir tranquilo, le hicieron todo tipos de prueba, mas él se encontraba muy bien, de hecho se sentía muy fuerte, mucho mejor que los días anteriores y hasta un poco más que cuando estaba normal. Era una sensación genial a pesar de tener muy poca magia con él.

Y a pesar de todo... lo que había soñado, lo que había presenciado lo hallaba tan propio, tan de su existencia aunque no haya tenido nada que ver él allí. Era tan suyo. Y quería tantas respuestas con ello.

Ansiaba más que nunca hablar con Wolfblood.

(Febrix) Un golpeteo. Abrió los ojos cansada mientras la tenue luz del amanecer se abría paso hacía la silenciosa habitación. ¡Que ni siquiera puede descansar un miserable día domingo!. Se estiro solo para notar que estaba bajo las mantas de su cama.

-. Amy- suspiro al recordar que le había estado hinchando para que se acostara bajo las mantas antes de caer dormida.

Otro golpe. Observo en la ventana. Una lechuza estaba en el alfeizar. ¿Qué? Se levanto para ver que traía una carta tan temprano. Se la quito de la pata mientras esta desaparecía hacía el bosque. Se irrito en el momento en que la tomo entre sus manos era una simple nota de Wolfblood que le puso de mal humor. _"Te espero en media hora en la casa. Nos vamos a la Comarca". _Alego bajito mientras la leía por el otro lado. _No te quejes, si no llegas enviare a buscarte. _¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? ¿Era mucho pedir?.

Se ducho en tiempo record y se vistió a duras. Tenía tanto sueño y estaba tan cansada, además el resfriado era tan sensible, parecía que se iba a morir de un momento a otro.

Llegó veinte minutos más allá del tiempo establecido, para su susto los lobos ya iban saliendo del árbol para ir a buscarle cuando ella ya iba entrando.

Iba más muerta que viva cuando subió a la casa. Wolfblood estaba de malhumor esperando caminando de un lado a otro.

-. ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- pregunto. En ese momento ella se percato de la otra presencia en la habitación y recordó por que tenían que ir a la Comarca ese día. El vampiro.

Este mismo tenía un extraño color rojo con manchas que parecían haber sido ampollas. Estaba tan amarrado que parecía un arrollado. Y cuando le miro, esos ojos rojos le atravesaron el alma. Estaba amordazado a si que más que un gruñido salió de ella. Estaba en un estado deplorable. Parecía que Wolfblood se había entretenido en grande con él.

-. Bien, nos vamos- susurro mientras ella no se movía.- Orion te quedas a cargo.- ordeno mientras tomaba una soga y el vampiro era arrastrado por el pie. Ella miro al sujeto y camino a su lado mientras salían de la casa. Wolfblood ni se preocupo cuando bajaron las escaleras del pórtico con el vampiro dando tumbos.

A ella sinceramente se le retorció el estomago al ver como se golpeaba contra el suelo tan brutamente, no dijo nada eso si, uno porque no quería hablarle al lobo y dos porque de seguro le caería un sermón de los años.

Llegando a las lindes del bosque desaparecieron en un remolino.

Al llegar al húmedo bosque, en este estaba lloviznando y al parecer una suave manta de nieve no hace poco había caído. Allí se hallaban William y Luxian. Al parecer habían estado esperando hacía ya sus minutos por sus caras de impaciencia.

Ella ni se inmuto, creo que su cara de sueño y cansancio puede decir más por ella, mas cuando un suave viento cruzo a través de ellos y el olor del vampiro se densifico, noto inmediato el cambio de humor de los licanos, sus rostros se contrajeron en el acto y un efluvio de alerta y amenaza le choco. Por un lado solo una palabra le llego a la cabeza: "Salvajes".

(Harry) Despertó más o menos a las once de la mañana. ¡Ho! Esto era agradable no se había sentido tan bien desde... bueno no recordaba desde cuando se sentía tan bien. Para su agrado solo le dieron las ultimas pociones para recuperar los huesos rotos y una pequeña comitiva le llevo al colegio.

(Febrix) ¿Qué?¿Esta gente no duerme? Se preguntó en el momento en que entraba en la Comarca solo para ver como una agitada población les dejaba entrar. ¡Eran las 6 de la mañana por Merlín!¡Alguien debe dormir!. No entendía ¿Tanta era la desesperación por ver y asediar al vampiro?, o sea por lo menos ella no sentía una grandes ganas de descuartizar a nadie, no estaba en ella, ser tan sádica.

Se quedo un poco rezagada cuando entraron en la Comarca, todo el mundo miraba al vampiro con el más puro odio, murmurando las cosas más horribles que se le podría ser a un ser, que creativos podía ser todos ellos, daban escalofríos. Ella suspiro mientras la masa se iba cerrando delante suyo. No había problema, total, el mundo no parecía interesada en ella esa mañana y mucho menos ella en ellos, se unió a la masa mientras lo único que deseaba era una cama, en especial, ahora, la de su padre.

Llegó a la mansión. Al parecer no había nadie en casa, mas lo único que quería ella era un lugar para dormir por lo que al llegar a la habitación de su padre este tampoco estaba. Frustrada ya que seguramente después le andarían buscando se levanto para buscar a algún alfa y decirle donde estaba para omitirse que alguien fuera a despertarle.

Al entrar en la sala principal. Casi se manda un susto de muerte al ver a Emil sentada en el suelo con la vista perdida. No había nadie más, se acerco a paso apurado cuando esta levanto la mirada con la mirada opaca.

-. Emil- susurro agachándose frente suyo, preocupada.

Observo como sus facciones desde la última vez que le vio habían mejorado bastante. Las cicatrices de su cuerpo se estaban borrando, mas uno de sus ojos estaba tapado con un parche. Y los que habían sido dedos destrozados de sus manos en otro tiempo, ahora yacían tapados todos con guantes dejando su mano normal, no sabía cual de esos dedos eran de verdad o no, y no lo quería saber.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto mientras antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, una de sus manos se engancho en su muñeca y la jaló hacia ella.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- ella se tenso en el acto.

-. ¿Hacer que?- pregunto mientras los músculos de dolían al hacer fuerza y no caer sobre la mujer

-. ¿Cómo me sacaste de la mazmorra?- dejo de respirar en el momento- ¿Cómo hiciste para que me sacaran de allí?¿Qué hiciste?...

(Harry) Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo se le lanzaron encima en el momento en que entro en la Sala Común cuando puso un pie allí.

-. Creímos que llegarías más tarde o mañana

-. Estoy en excelentes condiciones- dijo él mientras saludaba a Ron. Miro de un lado a otro, mas no vio a la chica.

-. Febrix desapareció en la mañana, no estaba cuando despertamos- le notifico Amy mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Andrus, ambos le sonrieron sin preguntar nada y lo agradecía, al parecer ya habían sido notificados.

-. Se ha escapado- susurro y se sentó de lo más relajado en su asiento, mientras cerraba los ojos, no se había sentido tan.. genial, desde hace... mucho.

-. Te ves...-comenzó Ginny mirando a su hermano y luego a él nuevamente- ¿Qué te dieron?- pregunto con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Él le miro y le sonrió mientras una descarga agradable le subió por la espina. Recordaba esto, recordaba esa sensación.

-. Nada. Me siento genial.- contesto y cerro los ojos nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Sentía un peso tan liviano sobre sus hombros, como si ese extraño sueño le hubiera aclarado todo lo que su mente no le dejaba tranquilo, como si el hecho de que Febrix y el vampiro habían sido pareja no iba a afectar en nada su vida ahora, que ella le iba a ayudar de igual forma.

Sonrió.

Hablaron de nimiedades pocas, mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados tan relajado como se sentía. La sensación era agradable, su magia volvía a él de manera rápida y parecía desplegar adrenalina por su venas de una manera muy agradable, cuando Hermione les recordó que debían hacer deberes, él no dijo nada y se dejo llevar. Esto... este sentimiento era increíble, esperaba que Febrix recibiera por lo menos un poco de su buen estado.

(Febrix) Casi por inercia se soltó de la mujer y se levanto, mientras esta lentamente hacia los mismo- estaba con muletas-, su único ojo no demostraba nada de simpatía en ese momento.

-. No se de que hablas- susurro seria.

-. ¡Claro que lo sabes!- gruño y se levanto casi de un salto- me acuerdo, lo sé. Estabas allí con el vampiro, estabas allí y me sanaste y lo recuerdo muy bien, además- sonrió como si la hubiera descubierto- el vampiro dejo su capa sobre mí.

Ella se crispo, recordando la capa de Fenrice sobre el cuerpo de la licana, él no se la había llevado. Su cuerpo se tensó en el segundo sabiéndose en peligro, si ella le dice a los demás, solo pensarlo le causaba unos horribles retorcijones en el estomago. Debía negarlo, negarlo era lo único que le quedaba.

-. Estabas mal, Emil- siseó.- no sabes de lo que hablas. Estabas casi muerta- le recordó de una manera bastante cruel. Se sentía en peligro y tenía que defenderse de alguna manera.

-. ¡No me hables así!- gruño, ella se tenso ante el efluvio de enojo que le llego de parte de la mujer. Su parte licana estaba más alerta que nunca, esto le podía meter en horribles problemas- sabes que no miento. Y de seguro algo le diste al vampiro para que me sacara. ¿Haciendo tratos con el enemigo, Febrix?- pregunto ladeando la cara de manera maliciosa. Ella se volvió a tensar, sus manos se engrifaron pero tenía que calmarse. La efusiva y amigable mujer que tiempo atrás había conocido ya ni pizca había de ello.

-. No sabes, estabas mal.- le corto siseando con una sonrisa socarrona. No podía tan solo permitir que ella conectara nada con nada.

-. William también lo sabe.

El mundo se le vino abajo en el segundo. Miro a la mujer horrorizada, si hasta el momento las barreras que había creado habían distraído a la mujer, aquella reacción le llamo altamente la atención por su sonrisa ganadora.

-. Y esta así un poco- mostrando una pequeña distancia entre sus dedos- de decírselo a Wolfblood.

Su respiración se retraso un poco y siguió observado a la mujer sin moverse. No sabiendo que hacer, las barreras cayeron de golpe. Si Wolfblood se enteraba, si solamente sabía lo que había hecho. Adiós a todo.

Se mantuvo en un silencio tenso, mientras afuera se escuchaba las proclamaciones del pueblo a la entrada del vampiro. Emil sonrió otro poco y ladeo el rostro viéndose vencedora.

Maldita sea... su corazón se saltó varios latidos mientras un montón de horrores se le venían a la mente.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto al verse completamente atrapada a los segundo después.

-. ¿Qué le diste al vampiro?- pregunto suavemente como si aquello fuera de increíble importancia.

-. ¿Y que ganas con eso?- pregunto ella.

-. Habrá que hacer algo, ¿No?- se noto un pequeño matiz de dolor en su voz, mas debió habérselo imaginado- dime y te diré que hacer.

-. Sangre- contesto temblando- eso le di- susurro y se bajo la bufanda mostrando los dos piquetes que Fenrice le había causado- le di sangre- susurro

-. ¿Sangre? O sea que tú no te acostaste con él- la cara se le puso fucsia al momento, y los ojos se le cristalizaron.

-. ¡Claro que no!- contesto enojada y indignada. La mujer sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en ella desde este horrible encuentro.

-. Bien, eso esta muy bien.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer Emil?- pregunto con el corazón por la garganta.

-. Esto vas hacer Febrix- susurro y se acerco como si fuera un gran secreto.

(Remus) William le había notificado que su hija llegaría muy de mañana y que solo vendría por el día, ya que acompañaba a Wolfblood con el vampiro que habían capturado durante la última batalla y que solo venía a "disfrutar" de tan agradable noticia, pues a lo que es él, lo que era "disfrutar" no le sonaba muy bien.

Con Febrix tenían que hablar en especial luego del ataque para preverse de su estado y si realmente estaba llevando bien esto de la guerra, miles de idea la subían a la cabeza y si era sacar a su hija de esta horrible guerra, hasta la más bárbara de sus ideas la realizaría para no exponerla a nada. La esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, preocupado un poco de su estado. Debía de estar cansada y quería saber si realmente estaba bien.

Mas cuando la muchedumbre se fue acercando, la densa esencia a vampiro le llamo altamente la atención. Se acercó hasta llegar junto a varios alfas, quien le sonrieron mientras Wolfblood seguía acercando el bulto sucio y rasgado por el suelo como cualquier gran cazador.

-. ¡Remus!- le llamó William- ¡Febrix venía...- se quedo callado mientras se giro para llamarla. Y el miro hacía un lado y otro sin verla en ningún lado. La habían perdido y por un momento se le desboco el corazón.

-. A entrado en la casa, Señor- contesto Surk mientras con paso pesado se perdía por la muchedumbre, él volvió a respirar.

-. Sí, la emoción creo- susurro disculpándose.

Le puso una mano en el hombro mientras él se giraba de nuevo a la casa. Le interesaba bien poco en realidad lo que hicieran con ese vampiro y mucho menos estar presente allí, no disfrutaba de la tortura a ellos, el único casi vampiro que había conocido en su vida había sido Anari, y era su mejor amiga. Prefería no estar presente en nada de lo que a este le sucediera.

Abrió una de las puerta de la habitación solo para ver a su hija pálida, muy pálida mirando directamente a otra persona dentro de la habitación. Era Emil. El aire estaba denso.

-. Febrix- le llamó en el momento en que esta dio un saltó y le miro.

Estaba consternada, pero cambio rápidamente esa mirada para sonreírle y acercarse, estaba tensa cuando la abrazo. Emil solo estaba allí y no hacía nada, la miro y esta sonrió forzadamente, un matiz de tristeza había en su rostro pero debía ser por la presencia del vampiro, cualquier persona podía quedar shockeada luego de lo que ella paso y que justo ahora lo hayan traído cerca.

Se separo de su hija y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, como ya la había visto, su largo cabello ya no estaba allí, a penas le habían quedado dos mechas que le cubrían junto con la bufanda la cicatriz el cuello, y más atrás cubrían partes de su cuello, las inusuales dos mechas claras que tenía en su nuca casi ya ni veían.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto acariciando levemente su rostro, esta cerro los ojos y se acomodo entre sus manos. Era obvio que cansada.

-. Cansada- contesto y se apoyo en su pecho. Él sonrió un poco mientras la llevaba a su cuarto para que durmiera. Emil solo bajo la mirada cuando paso por su lado, al parecer las dos habían estado conversando.

-. ¿No te han herido?- pregunto cuando llegó al cuarto.

-. Un poco, pero el idiota me ha sanado- la miro en silencio hasta que esta abrió los ojos y sonrió- Wolfblood.

-. A ti te hizo mal estar tanto tiempo con Sirius- ella volvió a sonreír.

-. Harry despertó hoy en la mañana- aquello le quito un gran peso en el cuerpo- despertó y esta bien, de seguro ya debe estar en el colegio.

-. Creí que había quedado bastante mal luego de la batalla

-. Se llevo la mitad de mi magia, solo fue lento en unos puntos y le quebraron un par de huesos, mas con todo lo que durmió esta bien.

-. Me alegro.- un peso le callo de encima.- ¿Me vas a contar como fue esa batalla?- preguntó preocupado, parecía que se iba a desmayar de cansancio en cualquier momento.

-. Ya sabes, hechizos, chillidos, risas histéricas, uno que otro tarado- por algún motivo se puso sonrojada de golpe- fue una... pelea- él le acarició levemente el rostro mientras esta se dormía.

La observo con cada uno de sus planes golpeando su cabeza, se los diría en el primer momento en que estuvieran realmente solos

Solo pasaron uno momento cuando fueron a golpear la puerta. Salió de la habitación para ver a un extrañamente sonriente William.

-. ¿Y Febrix?- pregunto mirando como si esta fuera a salir detrás de él.

-. Durmiendo- corto. Estaba dando una clara indirecta a que la dejaran dormir, y al parecer el sujeto lo capto.

-. Bueno cuando despierte llevaba a la sala principal. La vamos a estar esperando.

Se marcho rápidamente mientras él entraba nuevamente a la habitación, la observo ovillada y un recuerdo vino a él.

En esa misma postura, hacía un par de años atrás, con otro cuerpo felpudo a su lado. Ambos durmiendo de lo mejor. Él los observaba antes de marcharse al trabajo con esa vista de su mejor amigo y su hija. Cuando Sirius no podía dormir tranquilo sin tener pesadillas y la única manera en que parecía estar en paz era durmiendo en su forma animaga, aun más cuando dormía a los pies o sobre la cama de su hija, a quien menos le importaba ya que usualmente dormía junto con Sombras.

Nunca se atrevió a decirle sobre la muerte de Sirius, pues hasta para él era aun un golpe muy fuerte, siempre pensó que debió de haberle dicho antes, para que el golpe no fuera tanto cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, mas cuando Tonks le contó que le había comentado esto a su hija, él se asusto al pensar que su hija no había reaccionada al hecho y que para Tonks, la chica se perdió por unos momentos mientras la llegaba su habitación.

Aun ahora, no habían tocado el tema como tal. Esos dos habían sido realmente muy amigos, cuando llegaba de sus pequeños trabajos, o estaban comiendo o durmiendo, correteando o "limpiando". Para Sirius su hija había sido una pequeña luz que lo tranquilizaba al no estar cerca de Harry y si Febrix se enteraba de las locuras que había estado pensado Sirius sobre ella y su ahijado seguramente buscaría la forma de traerlo a la vida solo para matarlo ella misma.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa familia, la familia que quería su viejo amigo, los cuatro metidos dentro de la enorme casa de Harry- de Godric Hollow-, todos allí, siempre se reía mucho con las locuras que a este hombre se le ocurría, pero en esos tiempos a él también le hubiera agradado vivir en paz con todos los seres que quería.

Acarició el rostro de su hija quien susurro su nombre. Haría lo que fuera por ella, y si sus planes no eran de su agrado, que de seguro no serían, era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo y lo haría, como fuera. De seguro a los padres de Sam no le importaría.

(Fenrice) Bien, esto es lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora. Se había juntado con Eriste hacía tan solo unas horas, su extraña nueva mascota esta vez no le había atacado pero estaba alerta ante la sanguijuela homicida, pero mas que nada había ido a ver a su amiga, ¿Por qué quien mejor para preguntar sobre personajes incógnitos? Pues ella, ella era una persona de mundo.

Había comenzado la búsqueda de los personajes que ayudaron y se vieron afectados durante el proyecto sobre la curación licántropa. Y había comenzado con Caspian Dulmont, quien gracias a su amiga sabía que ahora trabajaba en Alemania, para nadie mas que la familia Ielf.

Y ahora yacía allí, en Alemania. No había venido nunca y no conocía el idioma para nada, pero sabía buscar aliados.

Y no demoro mucho en hacerlo ya que, al ser un día más o menos oscuro por la pronta tormenta, los buenos aliados siempre salían a darse una vuelta y así lo hizo.

Eran tres vampiros, dos de ellas mujeres, bastante guapas debía decir y esas sonrisitas invitaban a algo más... físico, pero.... lamentablemente se había prometido nada mas de sexo con nadie que no fuera su pequeña licana. ¡Diablos!, pero bueno... no debía pensar en eso ahora.

Para su agrado personal y no caer en el pecado, el único que hablaba ingles era el hombre, quien se sintió levemente sorprendido por conocerle a él, un medio vampiro.

-. Si, bueno. Me encantaría que nos acompañaras esta noche, va a ser una agradable fiesta- sonrió este. Sabía como eran esas fiestas, y no, no quería ir ahora.

-. Me encantaría- sonrió encantadoramente- pero debo terminar esto muy pronto y volver a mis tierras.

-. ¡Ho si! Nuestro señor por acá nos ha notificado de una nueva ley licántropa y que la caza de estos se esta siendo muy agradable por allá. Acá ya no quedan licántropos luego de que la caza de estos se acepto, ya no se ven por estos lados- a él se le contrajo la garganta y tuvo que sonreír fingidamente otra vez, como si la idea de que no hubiera licántropos le encantara.

-. Si, esta todo muy peleado por allá, la verdad.

-. Bien- susurró y se vieron arriba de unos edificios- bien, debes viajar en esa dirección y encontraras la mansión de los Ielf, no te recomiendo que entres, hay hechizos bastante fuertes contra cualquier intruso, tienen cazadores y no es recomendable presentarse por allí. Mas, si logras cruzar la casona, atrás hay una casa, que se usa como oficina central de las demás tiendas de pociones, allí podrás localizar alguna información del hombre que buscas. Si realmente trabaja para los Ielf, debe estar allí su localización.

-. Muchas gracias- susurro y se giro, sonrió encantadoramente a los dos damas que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y se despidió del otro vampiro- un gusto.

-. ¡Piénsalo! Habrán más como ella.

¡O maldito ser!.

(Febrix) Despertó en todo su ancho mientras daba vueltas por la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro luego de aquella tan agradable siesta. Sonrió al escuchar a su padre reír levemente y le miro completamente chascona ya que aun no lograba controlar su cabello.

-. Hola- susurro y se arrastro hasta posar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Este estaba sentado en la cama con un libro entre sus manos.

-. Buenas tardes- sonrió acariciando su cabello.- ¿Estas mejor?

-. Mucho mejor debo decir. Estaba realmente cansada- susurro cerrando los ojos.

-. Si de eso quería hablarte- la voz de su padre se puso seria en el acto. Ella le miro desde abajo y sus ojos dorados preocupados.

-. ¿Qué cosa...

(Remus) Eran ya las 3 de la tarde cuando Febrix despertó, William había idos tres veces para ver si Febrix estaba despierta. Y verla tan despreocupada mientras despertaba y se removía por la cama como cuando dormía a su lado, era lo único que quería ver, verla despreocupada lejos de esta guerra.

Cuando su hija se levanto un poco para verle. Él le tomo el rostro con una mano.

-. No quiero que sigas en esto.

Su hija le miro sin entender.

-. No quiero. No quiero que sigas tentando tu vida en esto. Quiero que te vayas, lejos- susurro y tomo el rostro sorprendido de su hija entre sus manos para que no se alejara- no quiero que sigas con esto.

-. Papá- susurro conmocionada lo sabía, pero realmente no quería seguir dando a lo que más amaba en la vida en esta estúpida guerra.- papá no...

-. No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que te sigas exponiendo así. E sido realmente un tonto sacándote de casa, exponerte de esta manera- su hija negó y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.- Eres lo que más amo. Tus abuelos de seguro no...

-. ¡No!- negó y se alejo levantándose con los ojos llorosos- con ellos no- negó enojada. Él se levanto.

-. Febrix por favor, es por tu bien...

-. ¡No me digas eso!- reclamo y sabía que se mordió la lengua para no decir algo hiriente.

-. Ellos te podrían cuidar, ellos no permitirían que te pasara nada, ellos tienen el poder de hacerlo. Solo quiero que te alejes de esto Febrix.

Su hija comenzó a negar bajando la mirada, parecía confundida.

-. No quiero que te pase nada

-. ¡Y porque no pensaste eso antes!

Él le miro dolido.

(Febrix) ¿Cómo podía decirle eso ahora?¡Ahora!. Cuando ya estaba metida en esto hasta el fondo, ¿Cómo podía? Él le había llevado a esa estúpida orden, él le había sacado de su casa para llevarle a todo esto, y ahora le quería mandar con sus abuelos, con esos seres que le tratarían ¡¿Quién sabe como?! ¿Cómo podía?

-. Febrix- susurró, su voz se rompió.- por favor, no quiero...

-. ¡Tú me trajiste a esto, papá!- soltó enojada mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto enojada a él le se comprimió el pecho al verle llorar... además, por él.

-. No quiero perderte

-. Debiste haberlo pensado antes- susurro más para ella pero su padre le escucho, cuando abrió la boca no dijo nada y ella no quería escucharlo.

Salió como un bólido de la habitación, sintiendo las lagrimas caerle por el rostro, choco dos veces contra las murallas con el rostro empañados en lagrimas.

¡Esto era tan injusto!.... sabía además que había sido injusta con su padre, pero que quería que hiciera, le estaba ahora dando las alternativas para escapar cuando antes, cuando no estaba tan metida en esto no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo mierda iba a estar ahora?, además, no podía abandonar a Potter.

Abrió la puerta de salida en el momentos menos adecuado. El olor al vampiro le pego de pronto, la sangre y la asmorrea eran intoxicante en el lugar, más no se espero, para nada, la presencia de todos los licanos en la habitación.

Se quedo muda mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. Wolfblood le miro sorprendido. Y Ella sintió como debía salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Esto era demasiado para solo un día.

**Dejad Review!!!.... en el próximo capitulo habrá un poco de Ginny/Harry ya lo tengo escrito.**

En fin, gracias **Hito **por el comentario tu siempre tan linda, no te preocupes ya llegara el progreso... algún día te lo aseguro, y no me traumes mas con los arroces, ¿Ok?, ya no puedo comer arroz tranquila XD!. Y soy alguien con muchas ideas en mi cabeza. A y si te preguntas porque quise una pelea con el padre, porque yo no he tenido ninguna y necesitaba sentirme frustrada unos momentos y me creí Febrix por diez minutos, solo por eso. No quería molestar a nadie, me sentí frustrada solo eso. **Fran!** ¡Quiero historia!!!!!!... luego, si puedes leer mis otros fic, solo entrando en mi perfil y allí veras todo. Donde dice Vindictia Black, pues allí vez todo lo que tengo escrito, cuando me acuerde cambio el titulo de ese capitulo, pero ahora me da lata jajaja. Las quiero a las dos.


	46. Noticias

**Capitulo 46: Noticias...**

(Harry) Se quedo parado mientras el director le daba de comer a Fawkes, al observar al increíble fénix un sentimiento bastante agradable le subió por la espina y sonrió.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- pregunto el Director. Este se giro y se dirigió a su silla, él mecánicamente se movió hacía el pájaro para verlo de más cerca y admirarlo como siempre.

-. Mejor que nunca, señor- sonrió y acaricio levemente las plumas del ave que lo recibió gratamente.

-. Me alegro- sonrió el anciano.- al parecer la siesta que recibiste fue de buena ayuda, o tal vez algo que paso durante esta- él dejo de acariciar al ave girándose levemente hacía el director

-. Puede ser

-. ¿No me lo puedes confiar?

-. Prefiero confirmarlo primeramente con quien estaba allí, a veces- bajo la voz y se giro de nuevo hacía el ave- tan solo son sueños

-. Entiendo, quieres hablar con Wolfblood,- aquello no fue una pregunta más bien un acertamiento, por lo que podía sospechar que Anari ya le había comentado su mini conversación con Febrix- por lo que debo pensar que es algo de mucho tiempo atrás.

-. Exacto, me inquieta un poco el pasado, pero es el único que estaba allí para aclarármelo.

-. De eso estoy seguro, Wolfblood es bastante antiguo para mantenerse tan joven- rió levemente ante ello.- pero, no era para eso para lo que te había llamado en realidad. Ven acércate- le llamo, él hizo caso al ver dos cartas sobre el despacho, una de ellas con su nombre y el del Ministerio, la otra con el nombre de Febrix.

-. ¿Qué es esto?

-. Esto, son permisos para entrar en el Ministerio.- ya que ahora se entregaban permisos

-. ¿Para que?- pregunto tomando la carta.

-. Ábrela- siguió. Él lo hizo y se quedo mudo ante lo que leía.

-. No...

-. He hecho todo lo que puedo para al fin poder dar a conocer esto Harry. Tu, Febrix y Remus en menores grado eso si, son lo herederos que Sirius dejo bajo las manos de todas sus posesiones.

-. ¿Testamento?- pregunto abrumado

-. Estamos en guerra Harry, todos hacen sus testamentos

-. ¿Pero como?- sintió una opresión horrible en la garganta porque era aquello, aquello que confirmaba la muerte de su padrino como algo real.

-. Siendo un fugitivo o no, Sirius era el heredero total de todas las riqueza de la familia Black, aunque haya sido "desheredados", solo fueron palabras en la antigüedad, Walburga nunca lo hizo legalmente ya que se vería realmente mal y Sirius no fue quien iba a ir a pedirle dinero a su familia, por lo que el Ministerio no tenía ni un poder sobre ello y cuando Walburga Black murió, todo, absolutamente todo paso a Sirius, como este a penas utilizo un poco de dinero para ayudar a la familia Lupin cuando vivió con ellos y luego la casa principal de la familia, todo lo que queda paso a ustedes. Tú, su ahijado, y Febrix en menor manera.

-. ¿Solo nosotros?- pregunto asombrado aun noqueado por la noticia.

-. En realidad, Remus, Andromeda Tonks y Nimphadora también, pero no se necesita sus presencias, los galeones pasaran mecánicamente a la cuenta de ellos, cuando el testamento sea aprobado completamente con sus lecturas.

-. ¿Lecturas?

-. Ustedes dos irán al Ministerio, obviamente con una compañía para que se les haga entrega de lo que personalmente Sirius les dejo.

-. ¿Los dos?

-. Sirius les dejo una carta a ambos quien tiene que ser entregada en sus propias manos- y una idea le llego repentinamente.

-. Pero Febrix, Febrix no es...

-. ¿Conocida?- sonrió el Anciano y cabeceo- Febrix esta inscrita por sus padres como hija adoptada, siendo obviamente un plan trucado para que se hicieran conexiones con su vida. Es ante los del Ministerio nada más que una muggle a las que Sammantha y Remus adoptaron. Los papeles de verdad con cierta ayuda, es que la supuesta hija de la familia Lupin, murió. Como usualmente pasa cuando se habla de un hijo de licántropo, nadie dudo de ello.

Él se quedo asombrado ante esto. Eso... era un plan grande. Asintió aun consternado por todo esto. Fawkes le mando un pequeño canto y logro tranquilizarse.

Se marcho del despacho con la carta de Febrix para entregársela cuando llegara. Pero las palabras "Sirius" y "Testamento" aun le pegaban con fuerza.

(Febrix) Se seco las lagrimas rápidamente, pero era obvio que ante la cara asombrada de los licanos ellos no lo pasaron desapercibido.

-. ¿Fe?- Pregunto una voz con acento a su lado, miro a Damián quien estaba más cerca. El corazón bien le salto bastante lejos y lo que le dijo Emil aun más.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose unos pasos

-. ¡Pues es obvio que no esta bien!- comento Emil que estaba más allá, algo en su voz sonó tan rara. Damián no hizo caso y se coloco a su lado. El corazón volvió a retumbarle dentro.

-. Si, esto yo- susurro quitándose las lagrimas otra vez.- bien.

Observo unas miradas entre William y Wolfblood, pero este ultimo al parecer estaba muy compenetrado en su idea.

-. Bien, si estas bien, quiero que vengas acá- soltó, ella le miro unos momentos y respirando profundo tratando de no ver el cuerpo o lo que era un cuerpo de vampiro que deliraba en sus últimos momentos.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto sin animo y la voz ronca.

-. Mírame- susurro y ella le miro, vio cierta nota de pena en los ojos de su maestro, pero solo debió haberlo imaginado ya que se giro hacía Nadesko quien estaba detrás suyo. Al girarse este en sus manos tenía una espada, espada que le entrego.

-. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?- pregunto observando lo vieja y desgastada, tenía unas manchas medias café que no quería saber que eran.

-. Te hemos dejado el golpe final- susurro poniéndose a su lado con una resplandeciente sonrisa y girándole hacía al vampiros

-. Estas de broma- soltó ahogada.

(Harry) Llegó al único lugar en este momento en que podría tranquilizarse unos momentos, y eso no era nada más que en la Sala de Astronomía, la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho, mucho frió y al sentarse en la fría roca solo pudo hacer eso con la mano apretando la carta del Ministerio.

-. Sirius- susurró y una tímida lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Había pasado tan poco desde que se había marchado, de que ya no podría ir a vivir con él, por que él ya no estaba. De que esa pequeña familia feliz que siempre había deseado jamás se cumpliría. Cerro los ojos unos momentos sintiendo el frío quemarle la piel pero realmente no quería moverse.

(Febrix) No se movió, estaba claramente aturdida observando fijamente al lobo.

-. Es claro que no estoy de broma, ni que me vieras cara de payaso.- soltó.

-. Eso lo dudo los payasos son mas entretenidos y menos bipolares.- susurró. El vampiro gruño algo ininteligible.

-. Vamos- le animo. Era obvio que no lo iba a hacer su sentido de sobrevivencia no se lo exigía, era solo unos momentos durante batalla o en un momento adrenalinico en que su vena de "matemos, no me importa" sobresalía, pero ahora no.

-. Claro que no- le devolvió la espada. La cara de Wolfblood se contrajo enojado.

-. No comiences- gruño por lo bajo

-. No lo voy a hacer- empezaron ambos a susurrar con roncos gruñidos

-. Claro que lo vas a hacer, no te he estado entrenando para que mires

-. Me has entrenado para batallar, no para esto

-. Esto- le agarro de los hombros y le giro a la cosa vampiro- lo vas a hacer ahora.- amenazo

-. No quiero- se soltó

-. Ya haz matado antes- saltó el lobo

-. Cuando he estado en peligro, no por el simple hecho de que querer matar- le corto- no me trates como un salvaje- le corto sabiendo que eso iba a llegar a los oídos de los demás licanos. Escucho uno que otro alegato por lo bajo pero no dijeron nada más, a ella tampoco le importaba que ellos le escucharan.

-. ¡Ah ahora te crees muy superior!- le gruño enojado.

-. No, no me creo nada y no estoy de animo para esto- se movió hacía el lado, la mano del lobo se agarro a su codo de manera bastante fuerte y su aliento le pego en el oído

-. No estoy jugando- gruño cerca- o quieres una pareja antes de navidad.

(Remus) Respiro profundo mientras se sentaba en la cama con el corazón apretado luego de las palabras de su hija, ella tenía razón, él no debió de haberla sacado nunca de casa, él debió de explicarle porque lo hacía, no ocultarles las cosas, si seguía así esto se haría mucho peor y ultimo que quería es que algo así sucediera. Saco de su cómoda una antigua foto, en el, una familia feliz, plena, con una Febrix de no más de tres años sin saber el futuro horroroso que le deparaba.

Se quedo allí sentado, tratando de controlar su debilidad, como deseaba tener a su esposa con él, con esa sonrisa cariñosa llena de tranquilidad, como la deseaba con él estos momentos.

Un chillido horripilante le hizo saltar fuera de la cama. Salió rápidamente para llegar a la sala principal observando consternado la imagen que allí se le presentaba.

(Febrix) No lo pensó ni dos segundos, cosa que al parecer también molesto enormemente al lobo cuando le quito la espada de las manos. Y por un segundo se dedico observar el cuerpo del vampiros. Decenas, cientos de laceraciones con asmorrea cursaban su cuerpo, sus manos estaban casi al cien por ciento mutiladas, yacía sin un ojo y se veía parte de ese cuerpo de un muerto aun más descompuesto. Sintió una horrible nausea subirle por la garganta y respiro profundo para darse la fuerza de hacerlo, el olor más penetrante de carne chamuscada le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. El vampiro le miro y de lo que era su boca se curvo en una sonrisa extraña.

-. De seguro- jadeo con una voz filosa y adolorida- le habrás pagado de muy buena manera a Fenrice... AGH!!!!!!!

La espada le atravesó el cuerpo, su propio cuerpo erizado hasta el punto de ser doloroso, el vampiro envió un espasmo grotesco botando sangre putrefacta por la boca, ella agarro la espada y la movió hacía arriba con otro jadeo este se fue trasformando al frente suyo en una extraña mezcla de sangre, asmorrea y cenizas. Un suave sabor a vomito le cubrió la boca, cuando la materia se fue acercando a sus pies, dio un paso hacía atrás temblando. Boto la espada cuando una mano se recargo en su hombro.

-. Febrix- susurro alguien en el silencio gratificante de la sala. Observo los dorados de su padre desde la puerta del fondo y el mundo ya no era donde quería estar.

Desapareció por la puerta de la ciudadela en lo que estos se demoraron en pestañear.

Se dio cuenta que necesitaba respirar cuando se metió entre unas casa, se le contrajo el estomago en el momento en que se agachaba para votar todo fuera de ella. Se arrastro un poco hasta la pared y lloro, lloro de manera ahoga por todo lo que se le venía encima.

Aun no lograba comprender todo en lo que estaba metida.

(Harry) No se había dado cuenta, mientras observaba el bosque la horrible presión que sentía en su brazo, pero estaba tan congelado y se sentía tan gratificante por un lado que no quiso involucrarse en nada. Cuando sintió una extraña sensación cálida subirse por el cuerpo y una capa caerle encima cuando recién se percato de lo tarde que era y de lo realmente congelado que estaba.

-. Hasta que te he encontrado- susurro una voz, giro el cuello en el momento en que veía a una enarbolada Ginny solo con una chamarra y la varita en una mano dándole un hechizo de calor corporal.- es un milagro que no te hayas congelado Harry.- susurro acuclillándose a su lado aun enviando la onda de calor a su cuerpo menos entumido.

-. Hola Ginny- saludo él, el cálido sentimiento le hizo volver un poco a la realidad, y sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. Si quieres me voy- dijo la chica haciendo el movimiento de levantarse.

-. ¡No!- creo que eso sonó muy efusivo- ejem- carraspeo- digo no, no hay problema, pero ¿Cómo sabías?

-. La profesora Serke me ha dicho- sonrió y se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo no te haz congelado?

-. No sé, no se cuanto he estado aquí en realidad- la chica sonrió mientras él se sentía mucho mejor.

-. Pues al parecer mucho tiempo- quitándole nieve de encima de una de las rodillas levantadas

-. Al parecer- susurró- gracias- creo que se iba a resfriar.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto luego de unos leves, pero agradables segundos de silencio

-. Algo conmocionado- sonrió con tristeza mientras sacaba de entre su capa que era negra ahora blanca, la carta del Ministerio. La muchacha la tomo entre sus manos y la leía con rapidez.

-. ¡Ho, ya veo!- susurro entregándosela.- lo siento Harry

-. Lo sé, era difícil hacerse la idea de no volverlo a ver, más aun cuando te entregan una carta dando por escrito que en realidad es así.

-. Si, es horrible.- él se recordó que Ginny no hacía más de un par de días había perdido a uno de sus hermanos.

-. Es la guerra- susurro levantando la mirada hacía el cielo. Estaba ya atardeciendo y solo eran las 6 de la tarde.

-. Quiero que termine luego- se sincero la chica bajando la mirada, él le miro triste.

-. Haré lo posible por hacerlo- le sonrió con calma, la chica iba a ser un comentario pero él se levanto antes. Le tendió la mano y la chica sonrió. Ambos se acercaron a la baranda de aquel balcón.

-. Harry- le llamo. El se giro para verle. Se veía muy guapa allí. Se quito la capa que ella le había tendido y se la puso para que no fuera dos resfriados.- gracias.

-. Dime- continuó él sintiendo una agradable sensación en el estomago.

-. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?- pregunto con la voz baja

-. Siempre me haz ayudado

-. No, me refiero ahora, a lo que ustedes, Ron, Hermione y hasta Febrix saben y no me lo han contado. Ron estaba tan raro en casa y estoy segura de haberle visto observando una pequeña espada.- a él le cruzo un escalofrió por la espina y no fue capaz de mirarle- Hermione también la tiene, y se que estás involucrado...

-. Ginny- le corto él- no, no te involucraras en esto, no en esta guerra

-. Pero...

-. No quiero perder a más personas, y menos a alguien como tú

Observo los ojos azules de su amiga llenársele de lagrimas, pero sabía que era una mezcla entre impotencia, rabia y por último cariño.

-. No es justo Harry- susurró bajando la mirada con la voz cortada

-. No quiero que nadie más este en esto- suspiro y se giro- venga, vamos.

(Febrix) Despertó de su pequeño trance cuando un hocico frió se poso en su mejilla, levanto la vista para observar a una Neil mirándole preocupada. Se colgó al cuello de la loba antes de que esta se lo esperara.

-. Yo también le extrañado señorita- susurro en su oído. Aunque creía ya que era imposible que siguiera llorando, unas cuantas lagrimas más se le escaparon.- la están buscando

-. No me importa.- corto y se alejo un poco de la loba que le puso el hocico muy cerca

-. No siga llorando señorita

-. Este mundo es una porquería- susurro con la voz apretada- y injusto.

-. Lo sé- soltó la loba- lo que más quiero es estar allá a su lado y no puedo.

-. Pero tu tienes que cuidar a otros dentro de ti- sonrió y se alejo para ver como la loba se veía ya un poco ancha.

-. Si- si pudieran los lobos sonreír esta lo estaba haciendo, una calidez subió a sus ojos que le hizo ver tan tierna.

-. Te hecho de menos, Wolfblood es tan insoportable- se tambaleo un poco en su lugar mientras se levantaba. Se limpio un poco con un simple hechizo, el estomago lo tenía delicado aún.

-. Yo también le hecho de menos y hecho de menos a Orion

-. El esta bien, es muy fuerte- sonrió para tranquilizar a la loba. Cuando salieron un poco entre las casas, la última persona que quería ver estaba allí, el corazón se le volvió a desbocar cuando las palabras de Emil le llegaron de pronto. "Deja que Damián te conquiste", al volver a recordar eso el corazón bien le podía hacerle dar una taquicardia allí mismo.

-. ¡Aquí estas!- sonrió acercándose con esa sonrisa malvadamente matadora.

-. Sí- susurró. Neil le golpeo la mano para darle fuerzas.

-. Finë- ordeno a la loba feliz que movía el rabo y miraba a Damián y a ella sistemáticamente- dile a los demás alfas que ya la encontrge y que la llevo a la entrgada.

-. Si señor

-. ¡Damián!- le contradijo el chico mientras la loba se perdía por entre los pocos pueblerinos.- Wolfblood te espega allá- ella asintió sin mucho animo.- Neil, que linda te vez- sonrió el chico sentado frente a la loba y acariciándole el lomo.

-. Gracias señor- le corto la loba, había un poco de aspereza en su voz, pero debían ser ilusiones de ella. ¡Diablos! Debería esta horrible, o sea, tan poco le importaba, o sea no es que ella quisiera algo, pero no mejor no pensar en eso, no, no era bueno pensar en nada ahora.

-. ¿Vamos?- pregunto el joven muy cerca de ella. ¡Maldito corazón, cállate!

-. Si.

¡Eres un desastre de persona Febrix Lupin! Se grito mentalmente. ¿Qué debía hacer?, o sea, igual le gustaba Damián, era tierno y esos ojos verdes eran tan tranquilos y hermosos, además de una personalidad tan tierna y preocupada, pero, en cambio estaba el otro, si el otro payaso que igual le hacía sentirse en el cielo cuando le besaba, cuando le protegía, cuando hacía idioteces. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!. No podía salir asexual, ¿No? Tenia que salir hetero y además le gustaban los dos polos de las razas.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto el licano. Ella volvió su mirada al licántropo al percatarse que había pronunciado su nombre bien y sonó tan... agradable.

-. ¿Dime?- pregunto de vuelta cacheteándose mentalmente. Este se detuvo unos momentos mientras le quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la entrada.

-. ¿Me escuchabas?- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada, si por que desde ahora esas sonrisitas eran más que malvadas.

-. Esto, lo siento no- se sonrojo lo sabía. ¡Te odio... Emil!

-. No te pgreocupes- sonrió, sintió como la mano de este toco su mejilla, casi le da un calambre en el cuello cuando levanto su desastrosa cara hacía el licano.- se que es duro todo esto, no se que habgá pasado con Remus pero se veía muy apenado, William trgato de hablag con él pero no pudo sacag nada. Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Están bien?

-. Sí, es solo cosa de padre he hija, una discusión poco importante, ya no hay caso a lo que me pedía.- susurro con la garganta apretada. Se dejo solo por un momento apreciar el cálido tacto del chico, no era como la casi fría y sedosa mano de Fenrice, esta era cálida, humana. Era agradable.

-. Debéis ser fuertes, ambos. Esta guerra se hace cada vez más cruel, internamente estamos perdiendo a muchos amigos de afuera y cada día llegan más licanos que no logran adaptarse a nuestra vida, por acá a todos se nos hace difícil.- ella entendió. El licano le quito la mano de la mejilla y hecho en falta su tacto, cuando volvieron a caminar con una suave conversación, su corazón parecía más ligero.

(Fenrice) ¡Ja! Nota mental: Si vas a Alemania, lleva a alguien quien sepa Alemán. ¡Porque no entendía ni una jota de lo que en esos archivadores decía, y no se iba pasar todo el año allí revisando!. Trato de tranquilizarse mientras respiraba profundo. Bien, la oscuridad de la habitación no era un problema, ni tan poco los sellos de seguridad que ya había roto sin al parecer alarmas a nadie ya que ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a pasar toda la casa de los Ielf para llegar a las oficinas? Pues solo él.

Y debía hacer notar que la mansión de los Ielf, no era la pequeña mansión, era LA mansión, era un poco más pequeña que la mansión Malfoy, pero tenía extensiones de jardines mágicamente cuidados de unos portes sorprendentes, además del simple hecho de que estaban llenos de hadas amaestradas y unos que otros seres mágico, hasta habían unos pocos hipogrifos. Pero la seguridad de esta era realmente sorprendente, en su transcurso hasta la pequeña casa detrás de esta, paso por lo menos a dos docenas de cazadores.

Bien, debía de encontrar algo que le ayudara a encontrar algún archivo o localización de Dulmont. Comenzó a inspeccionar unas gavetas nada importantes, cuando un ruido le alerto, se giro para ver una figura humana en las sombras para su sorpresa no era nada más que un niña de unos 14 años, tenía el cabello rubio largo, muy largo y ojos azules enmarcados con uno sutiles lentes. Se quedo sorprendido al momento el parentesco que tenía con Febrix.

Dijo algo en alemán, que obviamente no entendió. Era apenas una niña y no tenía armas a su disposición, no estaba en pos de ataque ahora. Al aparecer como no le contesto, intento con algo de español, su español era bastante vago.

-. Ingles- contesto él.

-. ¡Ho! ¿Quién eres?- pregunto entrando un poco, llevaba un camisón de seda.

-. ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto él

-. Me llamó Cleo Ielf- notifico y sonrió- ¿Eres un ladrón?

-. No, no lo soy- bueno solo un poco, pero no mucho.- ¿Cómo haz llegado acá?

-. Mi hermano duerme y no hay nadie más en casa- tremenda mansión para una simple pareja de niños- han ido a una fiesta. La alarma se activo y he venido yo, ningún cazador se acerca por aquí en especial con una tormenta cerca

-. ¿No tienes miedo?

-. No, no me importa. ¿Eres un vampiro?- pregunto algo emocionada

-. Casi- sonrió de lado. Era como una Febrix menos histérica y más curiosa, se le hizo tan mona.

-. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curiosa. Bueno, no es que fuera un pedofilo ni nada por el estilo pero que mejor que usar a la trilingüe prima de Febrix, cuando él no sabía ni una de Alemán. Sonrió en el momento en que se concentraba, sus grises traspasaron los azules de la niña.

-. Necesito que me ayudes- sonrió acercándose un poco. Recordó ensoñadoramente que la primera vez que vio a Febrix la había hipnotizado exactamente como lo que hacía con ella.- me ayudas a buscar a Caspian Dulmont, trabaja para tu familia.

La muchacha se movió hacía una de las estanterías de atrás y saco una carpeta marrón y se la paso sin problema alguno. ¡Guau eso había sido rápido!. Observo la carpeta. La leyó rápidamente y consiguió su dirección, volvió la carpeta en su lugar en el momento en que la chica llegó a su lado.

-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto. Él se agacho un poco para quedar hasta su nivel.- ¿Vas a volver?

-. No, pero pregúntale a tu prima quien es su única pareja.

-. ¿Prima?- pregunto en el momento en que él le daba un beso en la mejilla- espera, ¿Febrix?- desapareció antes de que dijiera más.

(Febrix) Cuando llegaron a la entrada allí yacían la mitad de los alfas y la sonrisa siniestra de Emil le molesto un tanto, pero lo que le dolió era que su padre no estaba allí. Wolfblood quien parecía bastante normal le hizo señas para marcharse.

-. Gracias Damián- susurro al alejarse del chico, se agacho y le dio un abrazo a Neil- Adiós Neil

-. Mándele saludos a Orion y Arkan- le lamió la mejilla, ella le acarició la cabeza- cuídese.

Ella se alejó, cuando llego al lado de Wolfblood no dijo nada, se giro por si veía a su padre, pero este no apareció mientras se marchaban.

Le comento la locura de Harry de que quería hablar con él, este mismo le había dicho que cuando fuera ella esa misma tarde que el chico le acompañara.

(Harry) Estaban cenando cuando Febrix llegó por su lado, se apoyo a Amy quien la recibió con un abrazo emocionado pero ella ni se movió, venía bastante pálida. Ginny quien estaba al frente suyo y quien como bien sabia no se iba a tranquilizar con lo de la guerra se giro hacía la muchacha quien solo había agarro un pedazo de pan y se lo comía sin ganas.

-. ¿Febrix?¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja

-. Estoy respirando eso es bastante para mi por ahora- sonrió mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.- Wolfblood dijo que me acompañaras hoy

-. ¿Para donde?- Pregunto una nada inocente Ginny

-. Para...

-. Ningún lugar- le corto él. Se saco el sobre del Ministerio y se lo paso a Febrix quien se estaba sirviendo papas.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba, él no le contesto mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca. La chica lo leyó, mientras aun estaba media atrapada en un brazo de Amy, esta ultima se quedo observando la carta con la boca casi-abierta. La cara de Febrix se contrajo un poco y cerro los ojos.

-. ¿Sirius Black?- susurro la chica mirando a su amiga.

-. Sí- y corto toda la conversación mientras comía sin animo alguno.

-. ¿Sirius?- pregunto Ron quien estaba a su lado, Hermione también le miraba a él.

-. Su testamento- susurró y comenzó a comer tan metió en sus pensamientos como Febrix.

Se alejaron del castillo en silencio. La chica iba casi aturdida delante de él. Anari le había dado permiso con tal que no hicieran mucho lió.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto preocupado por su palidez.

-. Dime- continuo.

-. ¿Ha pasado algo en la Comarca?- pregunto. La chica dejo escapar un suspiro.

-. Me he peleado con papá y Wolfblood me hizo matar al vampiro- dijo sin animo. Él le paso un escalofrió por la espina. Entraron en la cueva.

-. ¿Con Remus?- pregunto asombrado. "Peleado" y "Remus" no le cabían en la misma frase.

-. No tengo otro padre Potter- sonrió por lo bajo.

-. Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Remus?- pregunto aun aturdido

-. Aunque no lo creas, Potter, mi padre es bastante cabeza-dura.

-. Me lo creo- sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa. Febrix le ayudo a entrar mientras Wolfbood les gritaba desde arriba que subieran.

(Febrix) Dormir.... dormir. Se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba a Arkan para abrazarlo, este se quejo un poco pero ella no lo soltó. Harry estaba en frente de Wolfblood.

-. ¿Bien Harry?- pregunto el licano.

-. Sí, esto... prefiero hablarlo a solas.- a ella le crujió el cuello cuando miro a Potter.

-. Espera... ¿Cómo eso?- pregunto soltando a Arkan.

-. Ya escuchaste, quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con Harry- sonrió el licano mientras invitaba a Potter a salir por la puerta.

-. Lo siento Febrix- soltó este mientras se perdía por las escaleras.

-. Que injusto- soltó, escucho el ladrido de risa del lobo.

Se volvió a aferrar a Arkan quien se acostó a su lado.

-. ¿Dónde esta Orion?- pregunto.

-. Afuera- contesto este.

-. Neil te manda saludos.

(Harry) Salieron de la casa. Al parecer Wolfblood no quería hablar hasta que Febrix no pudiera escuchar ni un amago de la conversación, de ida se encontraron con uno de los lobos, ese que se parecía a Canuto.

-. Orion, que Febrix ni haga amago de salir de la casa

-. Sí, señor- soltó este mientras trotaba en esa dirección.

-. ¿Bien Harry?- pregunto éste mientras llegaban a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, hacía la lejanía se veía la humareda de Hogsmeade- me alegro que estés mejor, yo no te lo dije pero Febrix estaba que echaba medio colegio abajo para poder ir a verte- él sonrió sin querer al pensar en eso. De seguro Febrix se haría el harakiri antes de aceptar ese hecho.- en fin, dime.

-. Sí, bueno- no sabía como comenzarlo- cuando estuve en el hospital, yo tuve un muy largo sueño, más bien estaba viendo la vida de Febrix... de otra Febrix- el rostro de Wolfblood se contrajo y luego bufo mientras se quejaba un poco, como si de alguna manera estuviera esperando esta conversación.

-. Esa Febrix es de unos más o menos mil años y tanto atrás.

-. ¿La hija Squib de Godric?- pregunto para ir tanteando el tema

-. La hija Squib de Godric- le asintió- una chiquilla de lo más problemática si me permites decirlo

-. Y bastante enamorada

-. De una serpiente con patas llamada malditamente igual que el asqueroso vampiro que le zumba ahora.- eso lo dijo bastante ácidamente.

-. Ellos dos murieron, pero...

-. Los dos murieron por una imprudencia mía y de Xirtus

-. ¿Xirtus?- él conocía ese nombre- ¿El maestro de Anari?

-. Claro que sí- había un tono de mofa en su voz- el maestro de miles de vampiros, de Fenrice y de Febreric, de Anari y de cuanto vampiro a él se le daba la gana de entrenar.

-. ¿Por qué imprudencia de ustedes?- pregunto tratando de tomar el tema por mejor tono

-. No planeamos nada, yo...-se mordió el labio y dejo escapar un suspiro quejumbroso- lo único que quería era derrumbar a Xirtus, liquidarlo de una vez por todo, no lo pensé dos veces y luego de investigar a la niña quien en habilidades de espada era muy buena, yo solo la atrape cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ella en ese tiempo tenía que servirme, pero... bueno, las cosas no resultaron como debían. Cuando ambos murieron bajos las manos de sus padres, pues con Xirtus quedamos anclados a una profecía que quedo pendiente a la tuya.

-. En la que ella debía ayudarme a matar a Voldemort, ¿Pero... con que?

-. Febrix tiene que matar al vampiro. Y la protección que Voldemort tiene, la que Fenrice le entrega como lo es Febrix contigo, todo ello se romperá. Solo es una pequeña ayuda, pero todo lo que necesites, toda la fuerza y la astucia tiene que venir de ti, allí Febrix no tiene nada que ver. En la profecía, hay algo que te ayudara a vencer sobre Voldemort- él asiente no entendiendo como él lo sabía, ante su cara al parecer el licano entendió- vengo sabiendo de ustedes hacía mucho Harry, conocía a tu padre y tu madre creían que era un perrito encantador- él sonrió ante eso.

-. ¿Qué es lo que... lo que tengo más que Voldemort?

-. Yo lo sé, pero... no voy a ser yo quien te de a entender ello, Harry.- él asintió.

-. Yo, cuando Febrix y yo... cuando nos peleamos

-. ¡Así que eso paso!

-. Sí, bueno, la verdad es que no tratamos muy mal... yo, la acuse de traidora- el rostro de Wolfblood se contorsiono, pero era mejor no tomar el tema de Fenrice por ahora- y discutimos por algunas cosas... Anari, me contó que su hermano...

-. La serpiente con patas

-. Sí, la serpiente con patas. No, no decidió su futuro, que él no es mal...

-. Nadie decide su futuro, Harry, no creo que a ti te hubiera gustado lo que pasa, ni a mi estar en estas condiciones. Para mi, Fenrice es un malestar en potencia, en especial por lo que en el pasado ellos dos tenía. Lo que más deseo, lo que anhelo, es que Febrix no vuelva a equivocarse, que no se... vuele con el vampiro. Que no le haga caso, haré lo imposible para que ella se este estable con uno de mis licanos, si es a la fuerza o no, lo haré todo para que ni una mano de ese vampiro de cuarta llegue a tocarle un solo cabello. No quiero... no quiero verla sufrir como hacía mil años atrás. Ni quiero que sea débil cuando llego el día en que tengan que combatir.

-. Entiendo- susurró.- ¿Cuándo es esa batalla?

-. Cuando uno menos lo espera Harry. Es mejor que entremos va a comenzar a nevar. ¿Te quieres quedar a ver como torturo a Febrix?- pregunto con una sonrisita malvada. El sonrió y se fue hacía la casa.

(Wolfblood) Observó al chico ir hacía la casa mientras él suspiraba frustrado. Una risa profunda vino de arriba no había que ser un genio para saber quien era, además su olor era ahogante.

-. ¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto mirando al vampiro que estaba sentado en una de las ramas más allá siempre tan pulcro y sofisticado. Este sonrió.

-. ¿Por qué eres tan melodramático Wolfie?- pregunto el hombre de ojos violetas.

-. ¡No me digas Wolfie, Xirtus!- le grito de vuelta. Este se dejo caer como una sombra entre los árboles- además no soy melodramático.

-. Vas a tener que aceptar a la mala lo que ellos dos sienten.

-. Primero muerto- soltó.- ¡¿Y que mierda haces aquí?!- le pregunto enojado.

-. Eres insoportable cuando recuerdas el pasado.

-. Tus conversaciones siempre nos llevan al pasado Xirtus, yo no se que te hace tanta gracias de ver a los dos sufriendo.

-. Yo creo en el amor, Wolfie, no como tú. Y si por mi fuera, tomaría a esos dos tortolos y los...

-. ¡Ag! No sigas. Porque no vas a ocupar la cama de alguien por esa dirección- mostrando la figura del castillo.

-. Por lo menos yo lo hago- él se giro para pegarle un combo, pero el vampiro ya había desaparecido.

-. Maldito vampiro de su madre- soltó enojado.

**¿Reviews?... creo sinceramente que nadie lee esto T.T, tendre que tomar medidas drasticas. **

**Gracias Hito... no te cobrare nada ahora, para que no me algues y sí, me encanta hacer sufrir a Febrix XD.**


	47. Una nueva relación

**Capitulo 47: Una nueva relación**

(Fenrice) Llego a una casa, pequeña y cómoda. Se demoro un par de horas lograr dar con el hogar de Dulmont, ya que el nombre de la calle era impronunciable. Bueno, la casa, bastante común nada fuera de lo normal, mas cuando se acercó un horripilante olor le pego en los sentido, logrando que diera varios pasos hacía atrás con una manga tapando su olfato. _Asmorrea. _El sujeto tenía un suelo lleno de pequeños fragmentos de este. Al aparecer sus mejores amigos no eran los vampiros.

En fin, la casa solo tenía uno que otro hechizo de protección que lo rompió en el acto mientras entraba en el salón, pero inmediatamente el olor le provoco unas fuertes arcadas. Escucho ruido y luego a alguien bajando "sigilosamente" las escaleras.

El mareo se hizo intenso mientras se tapaba la nariz y los ojos los tenía lloroso, era demasiada asmorrea. Vio el hechizo pero logro moverse hacía la pared y aparecer detrás del sujeto.

Era alto y delgado, no poseía más de cuarenta años. Le agarro de la solapas del pijama y lo golpe contra la pared para que soltara la varita, éste lo hizo en el segundo. Le puso un brazo en el cuello para utilizar su otra mano y poder opacar el desagradable olor.

-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto medio asfixiado tratando de que su voz sonara lo más seria posible.

-. Caspian, Caspian Dulmont. ¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué haces en mi casa?¿Cómo entraste?

-. Yo soy él de las preguntas.- pero en realidad no lo logro, debía hacer esto rápida, sin mentiras. Le doblo el cuello y le enterró los colmillos en el momento en que este trababa de golpearlo. Observó aquella vida pasar por su mente, solo las imágenes más importantes, todas las que tenía que ver con el programa licántropo estaba borrosas. Lo soltó luego de unos momentos. El sujeto aun asustado se tomo la herida, mientras él lo agarraba con fuerza y lo empujaba contra uno de sus sillones. Parecía demasiado asustado para poder hacer algo coherente.

-. ¡Un vampiro!- se quejo inútilmente.

-. Claro que no- soltó sarcástico como si las personas normales fuera por el mundo mordiendo cuellos. Le agarro la garganta y lo cargó contra el sillón- no te matare si me haces caso. ¿Ok?- el sujeto asintió, parecía más ilusionado que nada. Él se quejo por el olor a _asmorrea_. Iba a salir con una jaqueca horrible.- ¿Conociste a Sammantha Ielf?¿O Lupin?

-. S-sí, era nuestra jefa.

-. ¿En que?- pregunto. El sujeto miro hacía otro lado, él lo golpeo contra el asiento.

-. Un experimento.

-. ¿Qué paso con ese experimento?.

-. Ella murió, no pudimos seguir sin su bitácora, el ministerio no se quería involucrar del todo y solo nos daba los fondos, ella tenía todo en esa bitácora.

-. ¿Quién la tiene?- pregunto siseando. El olor... Agg...

-. No lo sé. Nos dividimos luego que el Ministerio no creyó oportuno que siguiéramos el experimento. Sammantha había aceptado trabajar allí, ella tenía lo que necesitábamos. Ella tenía oculta un tipo de espécimen raro que no daba las muestras para los experimentos. Nunca nos dio su paradero para poder ir por él y seguir con nuestro trabajo.

-. ¡Y la bitácora!¿Qué paso con esa bitácora?- pregunto y si se veía, sabía que estaba medio morado. La asmorrea era mortal para ellos, en especial si era olida, en el cuerpo mataba las células lentamente. A él se le estaba haciendo vomitivo.

-. No lo sé, no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.

Él lo soltó frustrado. Se esfumo de allí en el momento en que llegaba a la calle y se caía al suelo, el estomago se le revolvió por completo.

**Sajado 17 de Noviembre. **

(Febrix) ¡Alabado sea! Esta había sido la semana más tranquila de su vida, había logrado que su resfriado pasara por completo, había hecho sus deberes tranquilamente, tenía tranquilamente sus entrenamientos con Josh, quien ya estaba logrando que su patronus tuviera forma (Un halcón), había mandado a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Hermione que sería en dos días, y lograba soportar sus entrenamientos y había sacado de quicio a Wolfblood cuando había concretado la cita con Tonks para la próxima semana, y su buen maestro entro en un estado de histerismo puro, se rió mucho esa noche, más... no había hablado en todo esos días con su padre. No podía ser todo perfecto ¿No?. Y que decir, Harry estaba de maravilla.

Lo veía llegar luego de sus entrenamientos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro con un equipo entumido y cansado siguiéndole medio muerto, al aparecer lo que haya soñado ese día le había hecho muy bien a su ser porque lo que de menos se quejaba era de estar agotado.

(Harry) Esto era el cielo, una semana sin vampiro ni preocupaciones, bueno, tan sola una, pero era lo de menos, Ginny, Ginny quien estaba especialmente sensitiva a todo lo que dijiera o escuchara con más atención. Les había dicho a Ron y Hermione que tuvieran especial cuidado con la hermana del primero porque también quería integrarse a su pequeño grupo y no lo podía permitir. Ron acepto sin chistar, Hermione un poco renegada había aceptado, al fin y al cabo era por el bienestar de ella.

Más su plan se estaba formando últimamente, aquel que le tenía a Hermione y su amigo desde hace un par de semanas.

Estos dos estaban relativamente cariñosos, algo secos, pero cariñosos, y lo que a él le molestaba un poco, es que al fin y al cabo los dos se querían pero no se decían ni se insinúan nada, cuando uno al otro sacaba celos lo único que lograba eran estar peleado y hacer de sus espadas un tipo de entrenamiento antiestrés contra el otro, y eso, a sus nervios, le corroían un poco. Por lo que ese sábado estaba especialmente interesado en hablar con Febrix quien yacía en la sala común escribiendo un ensayo para transformaciones que lo habían dado ayer y ya llevaba bastante escrito, él ni por si acaso llevaba algo, de todas formas era para dos semanas más.

Se sentó frente a ella, y esta ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando le hablo.

-. ¿Qué deseas, Potter?- pregunto. Él hizo un mohín, porque ella aun no le decía por su nombre

-. Estaba pensando

-. ¿A que se debe semejante acontecimiento?- pregunto, aun sin mirarle pero con una sonrisa oculta en sus labios.

-. Sí, bueno. Quiero encerrar a dos personas.

-. ¿Encerrar?- pregunto levantando una ceja, mientras borraba mágicamente algo en su pergamino.

-. Sí, bueno. Quiero que Hermione y Ron se declaren.- la chica dejo de escribir y le miro seria.

-. ¿Y porque quieres eso?- pregunto.

-. Porque si, y porque he visto durante todos estos años que les conozco como se mueren de celos el uno al otro y como cada vez están más juntos y no me quiero sentir desplazado sin saber que por lo menos hay un titulo de noviazgo entre ellos.

-. ¿Potter?- él hizo una mueca- ¿No haz pensado que ellos ya son algo más que amigos?- se quedo mirando a la chica sin procesar lo que esta le decía.- que... ya son novios.

-. ¡No puede ser!- saltó él. Varias miradas se giraron hacía ellos, luego de unos momentos todo volvió a la normalidad y se atrinchero en la mesa mirando a la licana quien volvió a escribir con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Es broma?- pregunto.

-. No lo sé, yo solo digo. Después de todo, Potter, tú no siempre les acompañas a los entrenamientos y cuando tú te vas ellos aun no llegan.

-. ¿Me estás...?- la chica negó y volvió a mirarle. Sentía un horrible sentimiento de traición en su ser y unas ganas tremendas de zamarrear a alguien, en especial seria si fuera pelirrojos de ojos azules.

Y como si el cielo estuviera de su parte, ambos seres riendo hicieron presencia. Y Ron llevando unos libros que NO son de él entre sus brazos. Febrix le miro cuando un gruñido completamente natural salió de él y se levanto indignado hacía su habitación.

(Febrix) Observo como Potter se perdió por la escalera enojado o quien sabe como mientras ella sonreía malvadamente. ¿Encerrar?, jaja... ella solo le hizo ver puntos que todo el mundo veía ya, tal vez no necesitaban un titulo de noviazgo, pero era tan obvio que se gustaban mutuamente. Hermione llego a su lado mientras Ron miraba extrañado por donde se había ido su amigo.

-. ¿Qué le paso a Harry?- pregunto esta, y miro a Ron quien se alzo de hombros.

-. ¿Por qué no van a hablar con él? Esta un poco paranoico.

-. ¿Estará bien?

-. No lo sé. Estaba un tantito enojado.

-. Vamos- susurro Hermione y Ron asintió.

¡Ah! Le encantaba enredar la vida de los demás de vez en cuando y que no fuera la suya la que siempre sufría estados de estrés. Siguió en sus deberes, cuando de pronto una extraña sombra le hizo voltearse levemente. Una Amy con una mirada preocupada estaba enfrente suyo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?

Porque la vida siempre es injusta con ella.

(Fenrice) En fin... ¿Hoy? Un día supuestamente especial... un día devastadoramente desgraciado para él. ¿Por qué? Porque un ser que se hacía llamar su amiga le había enviado un regalo, ¿Por qué? Porque hoy, justamente hoy cumplía veinte años. Veinte jugosos años. ¿Y que le había enviado? Una rata en conserva, una serpiente con patas, una musaraña del demonio, o sea, aquel ser, ese pequeño engendro de Satanás tenía el descaro de tener una rosa roja y un collar con la palabra Mizu y una carta de Eriste: _"Feliz cumpleaños, te mando a mi niño para que ya no estés solo, intenten soportarse, será tu compañía de ahora en adelante."_ Y aquel pequeño diablo, lo primero que había hecho era recluirlo sobre su cama mientras correteaba de un lado a otro. Y si solo deseba bajar un pie fuera de su cama este le saltaba para morderlo. Tendría una buena conversación con Eriste. Él no quería un animal más en su hogar. Mao era su compañía y con él tenía de sobra.

En fin, mientras Mizu o la rata correteaba por la pieza. Él había empezado su carta de regalo, o sea, el único que le interesaba ahora y era, sin duda para la única persona que quería con él ahora. **(NA: Esto paso dos días antes a cuando lo recibe Febrix)**

(Febrix) Tomo la carta con la pulcra letra de él, y había tenido el descaro de escribir Fenrice Serke en una de las caras. Amy, quien había recibido la carta por parte del murciélago de este. Al parecer sus amenazas de ver al murciélago otra vez y matarlo había sido escuchadas, pero para sus horror la había llevado a la única persona que sabía minimamente lo que pasaba con el vampiro, o por lo menos sabía que este era su enemigo y debía matarlo, no enviarse correspondencia.

Abría la carta mientras Amy se sentaba en su cama y le miraba espectante.

_Querida amada Febrix: _-las manos se le tensaron en este momento-

_Hoy, como deberías saber ya que soy tu única pareja_- se le hizo un nudo en el estomago-_, es mi cumpleaños, o sea este bombón que tienes solo para ti cumple sus fervientes veinte años. Y como sabrás que mi cumpleaños numero veinte es muy importante para mi,¿Sabrás porque? Simple, me debes mi regalo y espero ansioso que me lo des en persona en vivo y en directo... y si es posible sin mucha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dejo de leer la descarada carta mientras su rostro de tornaba de un color bermellón profundo. Volvió a respirar cuando sentía que el mundo se le daba vueltas y Amy se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su frente.

-. ¿Estas bien? Respira. Estas un poco caliente- susurró.

Ella hizo lo único sensato que le ocurría en ese momento. Mientras el corazón le saltaba eufórico en el pecho y sus manos sudaban. Se acostó en su cama, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y grito, grito hasta que la garganta parecía que se le fuera a romper.

Una mezcla de sentimientos le pegaron de golpe, ira, rabia, vergüenza, enojo y unas ganas de homicidio demasiado amenazantes. Tomo la carta y la selló para no volverla a abrir nunca más en toda su vida –por alguna X razón no la pudo romper- y que Fenrice se fuera con su cumpleaños hasta donde la luz del sol jamás alcanzara a tocar.

Cuando se calmo, se levanto un poco mejor.

-. ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Amy sonriendo débilmente.

-. Mátame- susurro y Amy sonrió.

-. ¿Tan malo eso?- preguntó- ¿Él?

-. No quiero hablar de La cosa. Como conseguiste la carta.

-. Me cayo mágicamente en la cara, y un- tiritón desagradable- parecía un murciélago salió volando.

-. Humps, ya veo- Amy le miro otro momento y volvió a sonreír- ¿Puedo leer la carta?- pregunto luego de un segundo con una mirada curiosa.

-. No Amy.- y se levanto tomándole la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña nena- aun eres muy pequeña para abrir tus sentidos a tal descaro- sonrió.

-. ¡Oye!- alegó enojada y le iba a saltar encima, cuando ella se levanto guardando la carta para quemarle cuando bajara a la chimenea. Se rió levemente mientras esta quedo enfuruñada en su cama, mas la puerta se atrás de ella se abrió de golpe y de allí apareció una Hermione completamente ruborizada.

-. ¿Qué te...-

-. ¿Qué le dijiste a Harry?- pregunto saltándole en el momento. Ella sonrió de lado y le miro.

-. ¿Yo? Nada- contesto inocentemente.- ¿Por qué?

-. Él, yo.. bueno- rubor intenso nuevamente- él nos acuso de ser novios y no haberle dicho.

-. ¿Novio?-pregunto Amy aun desde su cama. Ella le miro por el refilón con una sonrisa pasado a lo malvado.

-. ¿Con quien?- pregunto malignamente pero igual de inocente.

-. C-con Ron...

-. ¿Qué no lo son?- pregunto Amy a su lado con la misma sonrisa maligna que ella.- todo el mundo ya lo sabe...

-. ¡No somos novios!- chillo la chica. Y ya se dio cuenta que la pobre no le quedaban nervios.

-. Pero te gusta, eso es obvio- soltó ella. Hermione le miro intensamente, pero no le negó.- ¿Qué esperan?

-. Y-yo... no sé como...- comenzó a mover las manos nerviosa.

-. ¡Espera! Amy... ven conmigo.

Bajo las escaleras con la chica, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-. ¿Qué planeas?

-. ¡Ho ya veras!

Para su suerte Potter y Weasley estaban en una esquina, este ultimo estaba rojo y Harry le miro feo cuando llegó cerca.

-. ¡Me mentiste!

-. Yo no te he mentido Potter, tú sacaste conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Cierto Ron?- pregunto. El pelirrojo asintió fervientemente aun rojo- además- tomo a Ron levemente de un brazo- ven Ron tengo que mostrarte algo- el chico algo confundido la siguió. Amy volvió a leerle la mente y tomo a Harry por el brazo y lo llevo a hurtadillas detrás de ellos.

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. ¡Ho ya lo verás!, no vas a poder despegar de ello. Te lo prometo- susurró. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, sin medida ni ganas lo lanzo dentro. Cerro la puerta- _Fermaportus- _Hechizo en el segundo y la puerta hizo un ruidito de succión. Apunto luego y procuro un conjuro para que se retirar todo tipo de magia en la puerta cuando hubiera un leve contacto físico en los presentes dentro de la habitación.- bueno, se quedan allí hasta que se sigan lo que deben y no sacar al pobre de Potter con conclusiones precipitadas.

-. Eres macabra Febrix- sonrió Amy saltando de emoción

-. No me digas nada, Amy. ¡La idea fue de Potter!- Harry estaba con la boca abierta y le miraba sin creérselo.- ¿Cierto Potter?- pregunto pasando por su lado, esperaba que dentro hubieran escuchado.

-. Febrix- susurró este- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- le pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras y se perdía por ellas.

Solo un día... quería ser infeliz-feliz a las personas. ¿Era mucho pedir?

(Harry) No podía creérselo, que le pico a Febrix... ahora Ron y Hermione estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la chica, quien sabe hasta cuando allí encerrados. Amy lo miro unos momentos.

-. No se tú, Harry. Pero mejor bajamos- él asintió medio inerte, y no sabía porque... pero presentía su muerte mucho más cerca de lo necesario.

Paso una hora o muchos menos, él se había dedicado a escribir un poco en su diario, como cosas como esa: _Febrix esta increíblemente perversa hoy, tal vez sea un cambio en la luna... ¿Quién sabe? Hoy... yo no quiero estar en su camino si se enfada._ Estaba de lo mejor tratando de explicar un poco del comportamiento de la licana en el diario cuando dos huracanes bajaron por la escalera, y antes de que él pudiera escapar por la puerta de salida, un perfecto hechizo de amarras le impacto contra los pies, dejándolo tumbado en la mullida alfombra roja. Se dio vuelta tratando de parecer inocente.

-. ¡Yo no fui lo juro!- soltó en el momento en que una Hermione roja como tomate y el pelo un poco afro le apunto con la varita.

-. _Rictusempra_- susurró su bien amada amiga en el momento en que unas ganas de reír descontroladas le comenzó a acalambrar todo el cuerpo mientras se revolcaba por el piso, tratando de respirar, reír y hablar a la vez.

-. ¡Deteneos, po-por jajajaja favor-r! jajaja ¡Hermione-e!- alegó mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Cuando el hechizo se detuvo, él quedo botado en el suelo con la respiración atolondrada y unas breves risitas le provocaban de repente.

-. ¿Feliz?- pregunto su amiga sentada.

-. Procurare no volver a –risita suave- volver a molestarles.- se levanto algo atolondrado solo para ver como sus amigos, sentados juntos, con las manos tomadas, y mirando cada uno hacía un lado diferente. Él sonrió tranquilo y feliz.

-. A Febrix le toca por igual- susurro Hermione.

Él solo asintió, sin querer indagar en la mirada aun sonrojada de Ron. Y la inusual sonrisa en la boca de Hermione.

-. Pues yo los veo genial- soltó y sus amigos le fulminaron con la mirada en el acto.- solo digo- sonrió de nuevo.

_Hermione y Ron ya son pareja... al fin._

(Febrix) Josh estaba a su lado, los dos mirando hacía afuera sin mucho animo. Habían tomado un pequeño receso, pero su buen amigo estaba algo callado con ella desde hace días, hoy en especial estaba más pensativo que nunca.

-. ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto luego de unos minutos más de silencio.

-. ¿mmm? No- negó y siguió mirando hacía afuera. Ella se le quedo viendo, éste le miro.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto.- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-. Tú- contesto y sus ojos negros le perforaron con sinceridad.- ¿No me estas mintiendo, cierto?- pregunto. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-. ¿En que te estoy mintiendo según tú?- pregunto tratando de sonar indignada.

-. En tus clases con ese hombre... ¿Qué son? ¿Y para que?- ella suspiro y se alejo de la ventana.

-. Te dije que no te iba a decir eso. Ya estas bastante involucrado con todo esto, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.- Josh soltó una grosería por lo bajo y le miro enojado.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Por que no

-. ¡Esa no es una respuesta!- le saltó. Ella se enojo, el no era quien para exigirles respuestas.

-. Pues es la única que vas a recibir de mi.

-. Le preguntare a Amy- sonrió como si con eso le tuviera listo. Ella se enfuruño.

-. ¡Amy no te dirá nada! ¿Por qué insistes en estar en peligro?- le pregunto enojada.- ¡Lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de todos, si no te digo lo que pasa es para mantenerte vivo!- le soltó enojada. Josh le miro aun enojado, tomo sus cosas y se largo.- es injusto que seas así- susurro y sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero se aguanto y se encerró en la habitación.

Era ya más tarde. Cuando llegó, Wollfblood estaba en el pueblo y volvería pronto. Ella fue hacía el lago y se sentó en una roca, mientras Arkan chapoteaba en el agua, mientras ella hacía saltar una pelota por esta para que tratara de atraparla, Orion en tierra firme negando por tener un compañero tan niño, por así decirlo.

Dejo de hacer saltar la pelota mientras se tiraba de espalda en la piedra y veía el cielo, hoy a pesar de hacer un frió de demonios estaba el cielo despejado y se veía una hermosa vía láctea, se recordó mecánicamente de Sirius, aun no sabían cuando les tocaría ir al Ministerio y ponerse en peligro allí. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía el olor a Arkan mojado y se sacudía al lado de Orion quien le gruño.

Había quedado bastante mal con el enojo con Josh, ni siquiera había ido al comedor para cenar o para enterarse si habían logrado abrir su pieza donde había encerrado a los dos jóvenes. Se dejo inundar por la tranquilidad del lugar, cuando abrió los ojos y alguien le estaba mirando. Wolfblood estaba con su cabeza por arriba de él y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando este le envió un golpe que le hizo deslizarse por la roca y quedar completamente empapada al caer a cuatro patas al agua y solo quedar con la cabeza afuera, el agua estaba demasiado helada para ser sano. Wolfblood y los dos lobos estaban de lo mejor rematados de la risa más allá.

-. ¡Me voy a volver a resfriar!- le grito enojada.

-. No exageres, solo sécate con un hechizo.- soltó con un movimiento de su mano.- ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

(Harry) Anari sonrió de lado mientras, él dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sus espadas chocaron con fuerza mientras, a él la adrenalina subía logrando que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y sus reflejos mucho más finos. Anari estaba gratamente complacida en cada combate que tenían. Dio tres estocada rápida y un hechizo invocador, en el momento en que la profesora se giraba para que una silla no le impactara por la espalda. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo la espada. Era así desde que había salido de su sueño.

-. Cada día mejor, Harry.- sonrió la vampira mientras sacaba una botellita de un estante y se lo bebía.- y tu magia ya esta casi completa. Estoy muy feliz con tu progreso y mi promesa cada vez esta más cerca.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto al recordar que su maestra le había ofrecido ir a un ataque si su trabajo iba mejorando.

-. ¡Claro!, aunque lamentablemente no te puedo dejar ir solo a tus batallas, tienes que ir con Febrix, se volvería neurótica si vas a una batalla solo, además que juntos, su poder es mejor, ya te habrás dado cuenta- él asintió.

Practicaron uno que otro hechizo y Anari le dio permiso para volver. Ya se sabía los caminos de memoria, al igual con su capa de invisibilidad escapar de Flish era demasiado fácil. Al llegar se dio cuenta que la gatita Sombras con una hada durmiendo en el lomo de esta querían entrar, pero la Dama Gorda no le daba el paso, por lo que debía de suponer que Febrix aun no llegaba de su entrenamiento.

Dio la contraseña de momento y la gatita entro corriendo solo para saltar a una butaca rápidamente.

-. ¡Ah! Sombras no me asustes así.- susurró una voz ya demás conocida.

-. ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?- pregunto él mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y miraba a una Febrix media derretida en su silla con Sombras enroscándose cerca de su cuello.

-. No tenía hambre.- contesto como si nada y suspiro acariciando perezosamente a su gata. Y un segundo después se dio cuenta que es lo que tenía entre sus manos, y no era más que el espejo que le había pasado para que hablara con su padre.

-. ¿Aun no haz hecho las pases con tú papá?- pregunto. La chica levanto la mirada levemente y luego la bajo al espejo una vez más, luego negó.

-. No ha llamado- susurro y noto, aunque Febrix le hubiera cortado el cuello, que su voz se había comprimido, como cuando uno tiene un sollozo guardado en la garganta.

-. ¿Por qué no le llamas tú?- pregunto como si nada, esta le miro como si acabara de decir una blasfemia- no seas orgullosa- soltó y se levanto estirando los músculos.

-. ¡No soy orgullosa!- soltó y se quedo callada al darse cuenta de sus palabras. El le miro con las cejas alzadas. ¿Qué no era orgullosa? Eso merecía una carcajada, pero se aguanto.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto y se fue a su alcoba. Febrix se lo debía luego de lo de esa tarde- Buenas Noches. Remus Lupin.

La chica le iba a gritar algo cuando él desapareció por la escalera.

-. Hola papá...

(Febrix) Maldito sea Potter. Abrió la boca para gritarle algo cuando el rostro joven y algo dolido de su padre salió a superficie del espejo. Sintió la garganta nuevamente apretaba al verlo y se resistió a llorar solo para que él no le viera débil ni necesitada. A pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho, se moría por dentro no saber nada de su padre.

-. Hola hija- susurró tan pasito que apenas fue audible, debía suponer que estaba tanteando el terreno.

-. Hola papá- contesto tratando de no mirarle exactamente a la cara.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- siguió.

-. Bien ¿Y tú?- esta era la primera conversación más estúpida que había tenido. El pensamiento paso fugaz por su cabeza en el momento: _"Discúlpate" _y la garganta se le apretó por completo incapaz de respirar sin procurar un gemido lastimero.

-. He estado mejor- soltó.- escuche la voz de Harry.

-. Sí, se ha escapado el muy infeliz- soltó observando por donde se había perdido el chico.

-. Mándale saludos, ¿Si?- sonrió vehemente

-. Cuando lo atrape- sonrió un poco y luego sus mejillas le dolieron al hacer el cambio. Respiro profundo y se sintió un poco mareada- esto... papá- suspiro y se trago todo su orgullo- ¿Perdón?- pregunto y bajo la mirada. Sintió pánico, de un momento lo sintió y los ojos nuevamente se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero cuando observó a su padre por el silencio, este solo le miraba para luego sonreír vagamente.

**Lunes 19 Noviembre. **

(Harry) Despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Ron en su cama estaba sentado con un regalo en las manos mirándolo y luego mirando la nada por unos buenos momentos. Hoy, era el cumpleaños de Hermione, o sea, su amiga cumplía los años para ser magia fuera Hogwarts sin recibir una amonestación de parte del Ministerios. Era mayor de edad. Y como era una fecha especial, había que regalarle algo bonito y aceptable, por lo que Ron, el día de ayer, había estado de lo más irritable porque no sabía si su regalo le iba a gustar, y por lo que supo al ultimo momento, había ido a pedirle auxilio a su hermana –había estado muy desesperado- y de paso a Amy.

-. ¡Hey! Ron, que no te lo va a tirar por la cabeza- soltó él mientras sacaba del baúl el regalo que le había mandado a comprar a su amiga.

Era algo que había visto en una pagina de esas que sale en el profeta dando productos para la comunidad. El había encontrado de lo más interesante un bolso, que él encontraba bonito, donde se podían meter dentro de él tantas cosas que jamás uno podría pensar. Por pura angustia le había preguntado a Febrix si estaba bien, bueno, eso había sido antes de que le asaltara el domingo en la mañana por haberle "ayudado" con su padre. Pero eso es cuento aparte.

-. ¿Vamos?

-. ¿Crees que este despierta?- pregunto la voz un poquito histérica.

-. Es domingo... a las 10 de la mañana, ¿Qué crees?.

Bajaron a la sala común cuando escucharon unas cuantas risas. En ella, estaban Hermione toda ruborizada, Amy, Ginny y Febrix. La chica estaba sentada con varios regalos en sus piernas y las otras a su alrededor. Ron estrujaba sus manos sobre el regalo, y él le pego en el brazo para que no le hiciera tira.

-. Hola chicos- saludo Ginny con una sonrisa. El le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

-. Feliz cumpleaños- sonrió y le entrego su regalo.

-. Gracias Harry- soltó. Él se movió para darle paso a Ron.

-. Hola- saludo este y se acerco. Le entrego el regalo.- Feliz cumpleaños- susurro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-. Gracias- sonrió y su cara estaba ruborizada nuevamente.

-. Venga ábrelos- soltó Amy dando saltitos en su lugar.

Hermione abrió los otros tres primero. Un anillo que cambiaba de color cuando podría estar en peligro por parte de Febrix, un libro que no dejo que leyera la tapa mientras se colocaba roja nuevamente y las tres chicas se desternillaban de la risa, y luego un set de plumas de colores por parte de Ginny. Luego abrió su regalo y sonrió.

-. Fuiste más creativo esta vez, ¿no?- pregunto sonriendo. La verdad es que había pasado casi todos sus cumpleaños y navidad regalándole libros, ya era tiempo de otra cosa.

-. Es lo que hay- sonrió.

Luego tomo el regalo de Ron que se estaba derritiendo a su lado. Hermione lo saco con cuidado de su envoltorio y se quedo mirando fijamente la tapa de esa cajita musical. Levanto la tapa y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Era lenta, tranquila, era una melodía hermosa. Cuando Hermione levanto la cara para ver a Ron, esta tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-. Gracias, es maravillosa- sonrió y toco los decorados de la tapa.

Ron volvió a respirar por ese día.

_Querido cuaderno que no es un diario, por primera vez en días me siento como un adolescente de 16 años... _

**Bueno me siento realmente bien con sus reviews, así SI dan ganas de escribir, aunque les deje un capitulo mas que nada de relleno, ya que el capitulo que sigue a este (La cita de Wolfblood) realmente me estaba sacado canas, por que no me gusta como esta quedando... pero en fin. **

**En serio, con todo mi pedazo de corazón que me queda, les agradezco cada review que me dejaron porque así dan ganas de escribir. FrogizZ,** Dios, niña me tenias preocupada, no te quería mandar un PM porque no se, me notaba algo borde hacerlo. Pero me alegra un montón que volvieras a aparecer, me alegro mucho tu review en serio. Espero que haber esperando su tiempo no te vayas defraudando de esta historia. En fin echaba d menos a mi fan numero 1 XD. Cuídate. **Asesina:** jajaja, lo hago lo mas rápido que puedo. Jajaja. te cuidas. **AliieDanger:** no subo cap rápido porque estoy llena de deberes en el instituto y me tienen vuelta loca. XD. Te cuidas. **Hitomi:** yo se que tu me lees, pero no te enojes XD. Cuando me altero no es por ti mi niña, así que no te enojes conmigo... XD. Te kero, sana luego y quiero Fenrice! XD. Hagamos un trato te escribo mmm 3 hojas de las piratas y tu me haces un dibujo de Fenrice como se te de la gana. Haber que me dices... Nos vemos. **Addicta**: en serio que me alegro tu reviews, lo se, es poco convencional por eso me encanta XD jaja. Así como están no tomo medidas drásticas porque me hicieron realmente feliz.


	48. Los Cazadores

**Capitulo 48: Los Cazadores.**

**Viernes 23 de Noviembre. **

(Febrix) Lo había hecho, lo sabía y el estado histérico de Wolfblood era reconfortable. Había enviado la carta a Tonks, preguntándole si este sábado 24 tenía algo que hacer, ya que mi maestro pedía una si es posible cita con ella. Esta en menos de lo que esperaba le había contestado con un sí, rotundo. Esperando indicaciones para la comodidad de él.

Estaba ahora, sentada en cobertizo de la Casa de los gritos, observando mientras caía una casi torrencial nevada, aún Wolfblood caminar de un lado a otro dando gruñidos de lo más exasperantes, mientras Orion y Arkan sentados a su lado observándolo.

-. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!- soltó como por décima vez.

-. No empieces, tú me culpabas de tu inexistente vida romántica, y ahora te he regalado la opción de ir con un chica bonita, inteligente, auror, algo torpe, pero son cosas que pasa.

-. ¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!

-. ¡Ay! No sé, llévala al cine, regálale flores, llévale a un restaurante, camina con ella, llévala a un parque, acompáñala a un centro comercial, a una librería, se creativo.

-. Tú pareces estar bien informada- soltó. Ella le miro con el cejo fruncido

-. Tú tienes más de mil años, se creativo.

-. ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!- soltó y se cruzo de brazos como si fuera lo que andaba buscando.

-. Tienes ropa de más- se levanto- yo creo que vi una muy decente ropa por...- mientras se dirigía a la casa.

-. No se te ocurra moverte de aquí- soltó enojado y se sentó allí en la fría nieve, en dos minutos solo vería un tumulto de nieve y nada de su maestro. Respiro profundo y como dijo, en menos de dos minutos era una extraña figura cubierta de nieve.

Ella cerro los ojos. Habían sido las dos semanas más tranquilas de su vida, con pros y contras, había vuelto a hablar con su padre saltando el tema de sus abuelos y comentando ciertos problemas que se estaban creando en la Comarca ya que los bandos se estaban comenzando a distinguir, los licanos magos estaban casi todos con ella, no todos ya que algunos había pedido a sus alfas que ella no entrara más en la Comarca porque no querían que de una forma absurda que la guerra llegara; los licanos muggles estaba en constante tambaleo de allá para acá. No sabiendo que hacer.

Los alfas habían tenido mucho que hacer últimamente además del simple hecho de que estaba comenzando las peleas entre las familias, de aquellos que querían combatir en la pelea, y sus familias, verdaderas o postizas que se negaban a tal cosa, que la Comarca podía durar mucho y que no era necesario pelear por nada ni por nadie. Era un ajetreo diario. Por lo que se estaba ya pasando por la cabeza que su transformación seria en la casa de los gritos.

El otro contra, era Josh. No habían vuelto a entablar conversación desde la ultima discusión, no se hablaban, no se miraban, ni mucho menos entrenaban. Habían pasado una que otra vez con su grupo de amigos muy cerca de ella. El capitán del equipo de quidditch le había soltado un: ¡Pero si tus notas en defensa otra vez van en picada! Luego de eso había escuchado un fuerte: ¡Cállate! Y un Josh sumamente rojo y enojado había desaparecido por la escalera. Aun así, y después de la mirada nada disimulada de su grupo de amigos se había sentido terriblemente mal y culpable, pero no era su culpa, ella pensaba en su bienestar, no en el de ella. Sí ella quería que todo el mundo supiera su condición de licana y de que estaba entrenando lo gritaría en medio del salón, pero ella no quería a nadie más en peligro, aunque eso le causara ¿Daño? Por no tener a Josh con ella. Suspiro.

-. No creí que te lo tomaras tan bien- soltó una voz en el momento en que abría los ojos y tenia a un Wolfblood a muy pocos centímetro de su cara.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras lo empujaba para que no se colocara así de encima.

-. Te digo... no mejor, te ordeno a que me acompañes a esa cita...

(Harry) _Y este a sido sin duda las semanas más tranquilas que he tenido este año... mi entrenamiento va por las nubes, mis notas han subido un poco y los entrenamientos van precisos y mejorando cada vez más, solo Ginny, me esta haciendo un poco de problemas ya que ha estado fijándose en lo que hacen Hermione y Ron y ellos menos mal se excusan cada tarde con las tareas de prefectos o un "momento para ellos". Han avanzado mucho, Anari esta contenta con todo lo que esta pasando. Y eso me hace relativamente feliz. Febrix, bueno.. _

-. Maldito saco de pulgas andante.

_Bueno, ella no esta contenta. _Cerro el cuaderno y miro a una empapada chica secándose con su varita mientras dejaba su bufanda a un lado y la cicatriz centello un poco en su piel. Pero al parecer que él le estuviera mirando no era un problema ahora. Se quito los zapatos que estaba empapados y avivo el fuego mientras se acercaba a este.

-. ¿Wolfblood?- pregunto mientras le miraba con una mano sujetándose la cabeza. Esta movió el cuello y le miro sin animo.

-. El muy bastardo quiere que vaya a una cita.- soltó y avivo más el fuego.

-. ¿Una cita con Wolfblood?- pregunto aturdido, "..._Haré lo imposible para que ella se este estable con uno de mis licanos, si es a la fuerza o no, lo haré todo..."_

-. ¡No! Una estúpida cita con Tonks- ahora si que estaba perdido.

-. ¡Espera! ¿Qué?- pregunto. La chica entendió lo que le había dado a entender, respiro con fuerza.

-. Wolfblood quiere que le acompañe a una cita con Tonks.- _¡Haha, menos mal!_

-. ¿Y eso es malo, porque...?

-. No sé tu Potter, pero a mi no me gusta ser la tercera- soltó enojada y ahora se sentó frente al fuego mientras un poco de vapor le salía de la ropa.

-. ¿Cuándo?

-. Mañana, Wolfblood le va a decir a Dumblendore que vamos a ir a un tipo de misión ultra-secreta. Secreta es tanto que vamos a ir a Londres muggle.

-. ¿Vas a salir sin protección?- preguntó preocupado, ella le miro de lado.

-. Claro, lindos nos veríamos con una comitiva a la siga. Es menos peligrosos si vamos así, nadie se dará cuenta de mi y mucho menos de Wolfblood... por la pinta de vago que tiene- soltó con una sonrisa malvada. Él seguía mirándole preocupado.

-. ¿Estas...

-. Estoy cansada Potter, así estoy- se levanto- no se lo digas a nadie porque si me pasa algo me vengare de ti por chismoso- soltó con una sonrisa y se perdió por la escalera.

_Genial, tenias que llevarme la contraría ¿Cierto? ahora voy a estar preocupado de Febrix todo el día de mañana. En fin..._

**Sábado 24 de noviembre, Londres Muggle. **

(Febrix) Nevaba... no mucho, pero una capa blanca sobre el suelo era claro peligro sobre ellos. Wolfblood a su lado miraba un lugar completamente pasmado, llevaba unos pantalones grises, sus botas que no le pudo hacer sacárselas, una chaqueta de cuero y le había mandado un hechizo contra su voluntad para controlar un poco su pelo. Si hasta se veía decente. Ella llevaba su bufanda dando vueltas por su cuello y un gorro, por lo que únicamente se veían sus ojos, llevaba los mitones que le había regalado Potter y mil ropa encima, por lo menos estaba calientita, ya que Wolfblood le había regalado por sus quejas y alegatos un hechizo de calentamiento, de esos difíciles que ella aun no le salen.

Estaban esperando fuera de una tienda de ropa bien conocida a que llegara Tonks, quien le había confirmado la hora a la una de la tarde. Ella debía desaparecer en el primer momento en la joven apareciera y servir de chivo para ayudar a Wolfblood en cualquier monumental rollo que meta.

-. Te recuerdo- musito bajando la bufanda- que me debes un par de días sin entrenamiento por esto.

-. ¡Te he sacado de la casa! Eso es más que un premio- soltó mirándole de reojo.

-. Vine completamente contra mi voluntad, así que me debes mis días. O si no me largo cuando venga Tonks y allí te las vez solo.

-. Ok, Ok.... ¿Cómo me veo?- ella no le diría que se veía: Decente.

-. Como un hombre parado en medio de una tormenta.

-. Despejara- soltó y se arreglo la chaqueta.- no te separes mucho, ¿Ok?

-. Ok, pero ¿Y sin van parar a otro lado?- pregunto insinuante solo para molestarle. Este le miro feo y cuando escucharon un golpe y alguien quejarse, ella se movió hacía la entrada de un edificio mientras miraba escondida.

Wolfblood había sido de los más caballeroso mientras ayudaba a una Tonks a levantarse. Llevaba una larga chaqueta morada y su cabello rosa chicle, parecía más prendido que nunca. Su rostro sonrojado y titubeante hizo de la escena algo de lo más tierno.

Esto seria, sin duda, un día muy largo.

(Harry) Ron daba vueltas alrededor de los aros mientras la nieve caía floja sobre ellos dos. Abajo, gracias a la casi ventisca del día anterior había por lo menos un metro de nieve. Estaba preocupado por Febrix, ¿Estaría bien?... eso esperaba.

-. Venga Harry- soltó Ron- juguemos un poco.

Cuando ya frió no sentían. Ron le dio por perseguirle cuando le insinuó algo de Hermione y cuando bajaron de sus escobas habían quedado enterrados, riendo y volando nuevamente para llegar al castillo aunque aquello podría llevarle una reprimenda, pero con buena suerte aquello no paso y lograron entrar tranquilamente sacándose la nieve de la cabeza.

-. Esto...-comenzó Ron ruborizándose- he quedado con Hermione. ¿Nos vemos?

-. Claro, claro Romeo. Ve. Iré a las cocinas por un chocolate caliente.

Su amigo se despidió con una venia de su manos, pero lo sintió, una mirada clavada en su nuca y cuando se giro, allí había una sonriente Elen. Con esta misma sus conversaciones ante ya pocas habían ahora menguado aun saludo puramente cordial, y sintió la piel de gallina cuando esta le sonrió y se acerco.

-. ¿Estuvo bien su partido?- pregunto.

-. Sí, algo mojado- soltó para desatar lo tenso que se puso. Esta sonrió de lado y sus ojos verdes, resplandecieron con algo de maldad.

-. ¿A que no sabes a que he venido?- pregunto con un murmullo

-. Creo que lo presiento- contesto colocándose serio. Por cuidar el secreto de Febrix, tenía que acompañarle a dar caza a algo.

-. Exacto, un día de estos, de hecho entre estos días de la semana. Estate preparado, la pasaremos muy bien- y diciendo esto le palmeo el brazo y siguió su camino. Elen ya no le caí para nada bien.

Se apoyo en la pared y miro hacía afuera. ¿Y si le contaba a alguien además de su cuaderno que no es un diario?... a Anari, podía ser una opción. Se sentía un poco inseguro con ello y de seguro su profesora le ayudaría. De hecho, mejor iba ahora mismo.

Llegó a la habitación de su profesora mientras se deshacía de su bufanda empapada. El frió había comenzado a inundarle nuevamente. Toco la puerta con lo nudillos y esta se abrió en el momento.

-. Pasa Harry- susurró la voz de su profesora. Cuando cerro la puerta detrás suyo, se quedo de piedra al ver a una silueta allí.

-. Hola Harry- sonrió un vampiro de ojos violetas.

(Febrix) ¿Flores?, ¡¿Flores?!, ¿Dónde miércoles iba a sacar un par de estúpidas flores?, se pregunto mientras se quedaba en la esquina de la cuadra mirando de un lado a otro. No conocía Londres Muggle, con su padre había venido como máximo unas dos veces, y con su madre era pequeña para recordar las cosas. Además... ¿Quién iba a tener flores en esta temporada? Al menos que fuera en un invernadero, cosa que no había visto por allí. Suspiro frustrada. ¿Y si le hacía un par de flores de papel?¿Le importaría?... sí. Bueno... había un hechizo, sí. Necesitaba cualquier cosa...

(Harry) Se quedo de piedra mientras observaba al vampiro, tan campante como si no hubiera una red para proteger alrededor del castillo, pero más le preocupo al ver que estaba al lado de una Anari con solo su... ejem... brasier. No sabía si darse vuelta o seguir en guardia. Así que se tapo los ojos con la respiración a mil.

-. Por Dios, Harry. No va a ser la primera mujer semidesnuda que vez.

-. Prefiero que no sea mi profesora- soltó con lo voz semi-ahogada- ¿Y que hace él aquí?

-. Ams, mi maestro me esta ayudando un poco con esto de estar dentro de la cámara de tortura- refiriéndose a la red de protección- he estado muy débil últimamente.

-. No lo he notado- soltó avergonzado.

-. No te preocupes, Harry. Me tomo unas pociones para los entrenamientos y las clases, pero mayormente estoy tirada en una cama sin fuerzas.

-. Respira profundo- siseó el otro vampiro y sintió un malestar en el estomago al recordar nuevamente que aquel había sido el otro que había estado involucrado hacía años atrás en lo que ha Febrix respecta.

-. ¿Có-cómo es que el puede estar adentro sin problemas?- pregunto levantándose levemente un par de dedos de la cara, solo para ver como Xirtus le tenía una mano en la espalda a Anari y un tipo de luz salía de esta y el rostro de su profesora iba mejorando.

-. Soy el primero de los strix, esto es simple magia- soltó cerrando los ojos mientras Anari respiraba profundo y un jadeo de bienestar la inundo.

-. Gracias maestro- susurro mientras tomaba su camisa y se la ponía.

-. Debería por una vez en tu vida, beber un poco de sangre humana- soltó- eso te haría mejorar enormemente y estarías mucho más fuerte.

-. No bebo sangre humana hacía mucho, y no lo voy a hacer.

-. No es necesario que mates a él humano, puedes hacerlo como tu hermano y no matar a la presa dejándole un sector donde podría pillado con rapidez y ser salvado.

-. ¡Claro como Fenrice es la viva imagen de la sensatez!- soltó Anari, y Xirtus sonrió.

-. Si aun quieres a tu hermano- soltó con burla. Él se sentía, como bien había dicho Febrix el día anterior... como el tercero. Xirtus le tomo la cadera y él ya mejor volaba de allí, se giro hacía la puerta.

-. ¡Harry!¿Qué?

-. Te lo digo en la tarde.- contesto con la voz como pito.

-. ¿No era importante?- pregunto la mujer. Él no quiso girar el rostro, porque ya conocía ese ruidito, como a succión.

-. ¡No, no, para nada!- salió de la habitación con el corazón histérico de nervios

-. ¿Muy virginal él, no?- soltó Xirtus mientras él cerraba la puerta y se iba a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

¡Ah! ¡Iba a tener pesadillas todo el mes!

(Febrix) Ella era genial, sin duda. Corría por entre los pocos transeúntes intentando no matarse en el acto, mientras corría con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano. Se escondió detrás de una cabina telefónica y vio a Wolfblood sentado, solo, mientras pinchaba su comida- cuando ella se había ido, aun no llegaba- y le hizo señas para que mirara. Este se levanto con rapidez y solo saco la cabeza por la puerta del restaurante.

-. ¡Bien!- saltó y le quito el ramo de rosas- ¿Son mágicas?

-. ¡Oye genio hago lo que puedo, ¿Ok?!- soltó enfuruñada y se tapo más en su bufanda.

-. Bien, no te alejes mucho, te llamare si necesito algo más.

Ella rodó los ojos y se marcho para echar raíces al lado de la cabina de teléfono. Esto era sin duda, lo más apestoso que había hecho en su vida.

Se balanceaba de un lado a otro y ya había empezado a contar los copos de nieve que se iban desapareciendo, ya que al parecer el tonto había tenido razón he iba a despejar un poco.

-. Esto es tan condenadamente aburrido- susurro camuflándose con su bufanda.

Al pasar por lo menos una hora después los dos tórtolos salieron del restaurante. Ella que aun estaba al lado de la caseta de teléfono bastante congelada le costo un poco conseguir ir al paso de ellos, si no fuera porque su querido, léase el sarcasmo, maestro no le hecho una mirada hacía atrás, hubiera jurado que la había dejado botada y olvidada.

Ella iba unos veinte metros más atrás, como había poca gente aun por las calles de Londres con semejante frió, escucharlos hablar de trivialidades le dejo un poco choqueada, ella por lo menos esperaba que hablaran en códigos haber si Tonks le sacaba información a Wolfblood o viceversa, pero estaba bastante sorprendida que Wolfblood tuviera un equipo de quidditch favorito que era el mismo de Tonks y se lo pasaron por lo menos tres cuadras hablando de lo malo que era el guardián de éste.

Cuando ya había entrado en calor ya que estos no parecían preocupados de seguir conversando por la ciudad y haberse olvidado de ella. Fue cuando vio algo, así como a poco menos que iluminado por un haz de luz, una tienda, en que en vendían chocolate caliente. Como le había quedado dinero del que Wolfblood le había pasado para comprar flores no dudo ni dos segundo en entrar. Total, en menos de un minutos, estos no podían ir tan lejos. ¿No?

Hacer una pequeña fila, pedir, comprar y que se lo dieran, solo fue eso. No fueron ni cinco minutos, pero para variar, ellos no estaban... y el olor había desaparecido.

-. Genial...- suspiro. Se le había perdido la parejita. No se quería exaltar, porque siempre algo malo le pasaba a ella en los casos más remotos. Por lo que caminando tranquilamente y tratando de seguir algún rastro estaba completa y absolutamente perdida. Pero no era paranoia, el universo completo no conspiraba contra ella para que en un maldito día todo le saliera mal, ¡Ahora solo faltaba que apareciera _el monigote_ para que su día fuera perfecto!.

Un suave olor cerca de ella... es que esto era sin duda, una conspiración estelar.

(Wolfblood) ¡Perfecto!¡PERFECTO! Esto no podía ir mejor, estaba teniendo una conversación y un paseo con una chica guapa, interesante y de lo más atrayente,¿Y que hace su pupila preferida... para un entrenamiento exhaustivo bajo la peor tormenta del siglo?, se pierde, ¡Se pierde!. Es que... no puede ser peor. Tonks le mira confundida ya que comienza a sospechar, bueno, no es que haya sido del todo muy sigiloso después de todo.

-. ¿Wolfblood?¿Nos estaba siguiendo Febrix, cierto?- pregunto ni tanto sorprendida. El bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-. ¡Hey! Que soy auror- sonrió. Él extrañamente se sintió aliviado con ello, extraño, lo sabía, pero agradable- creo que pasamos una tienda que vendía chocolate hace un par de cuadras.

-. Ella y su maldito chocolate.

(Febrix) Apretó la varita dentro de su chaqueta, el ser le miraba con los ojos rojos abiertos llenos de hambre, una sonrisa lasciva y mostrando débilmente los dientes. Un haz de luz le protegía de ese ser en las sombras de callejón. Iba con la capa de William, era imposible que supiera su estado licano, por lo que meramente, era su innata suerte por meterse en problemas, con un extraño vampiro oculto en los callejones de Londres. No es que su vida es lo más adrenalinica del mundo y nadie se lo cree.

Sabe perfectamente que el haz de luz no durara mucho y las nubes protegerán al ser perfectamente para hacer una escenita en medio de Londres Muggle. Se quiere mover, pero algo le dice que este no dejara que se escape tan fácilmente. Aguarda el momento. Preparada para saltar dentro del callejón en cualquier momento y deshacerse de ese hambriento ser.

Y el haz de luz desaparece. Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Todo luego de eso fue demasiado rápido. El vampiro le agarra de un brazo y con la fuerza de este, la lanza con fuerza hacía adentro del callejón. Cae mal, para variar y choca su brazo contra un container de basura, acalambrándose este. Observa al ser saltarle encima mostrando unas filosas uñas. La gracia completamente primitiva y el deje de olor a humano, le acaban de dejar claro que no es más que un neófito que quedo atrapado en ese callejón oscuro y que tiene hambre. Salta hacía el otro lado y del mismo suelo saca su espada con un haz de luz. Siente un golpe, salido de no sabe donde y luego el aire se intoxica con esencias de más conocidas. Se gira en el suelo solo para ver a dos hombres destrozando al vampiro con dos extrañas espadas curvadas. Se sienta en el suelo con su espada aun lado, solo para ver a las cinco sombras. Altas, fuertes y con espadas en sus manos, el olor al licántropo era esencialmente fuerte.

-. Lux de luna- dijo uno de los hombres que había acabado con el neófito. Ella tomo su espada en el segundo solo por si acaso.- la capa de William.- el sujeto le hizo sombra y ella aun sentada en el suelo no se atrevía a moverse del todo.- eres fénix oscuro.

Ella hizo un mohín. No le gustaba que le recordaran que significaba su nombre.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito una voz de lo más conocida.

-. ¡O maldito cosmos que no me deja tranquila!- susurro. Observo que el sujeto le tendía la mano. ¡Ya que!.

-. ¡Maestro!- dijo el sujeto. Era ahora que lo veía bien. Muy alto, mucho más alto que Wolfblood, se contextura musculosa, cabello corto y rubio y una cicatriz pequeña sobre la ceja.

-. ¿Max?- pregunto su maestro, atrás con varita en mano venía Tonks, ella le sonrió mas que nada apenada por arruinarle la cita, de todos modos la mujer no tenía la culpa de su irreparable ataque del cosmos.- ¿Qué? Vampiro. ¿Febrix?

-. ¿Cuándo te aclares me avisas, he?- le dice mordaz, mientras mira con pena como su chocolate yace tirado por la calle porque sigue teniendo hambre.

-. ¿Por qué te haz alejado? Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca

-. Porque no he comido nada en todo el día, sopenco. Tengo un estomago que alimentar, ¿Sabes?- le dijo del mal humor. Los licanos, que quien sabe ella quienes son, hicieron un ruidito raro, casi el mismo que hacía los alfas cuando trataba mal a Wolfblood... no contrariado, pero muy parecido a ello.

-. Anda, no comiences- le reto su maestro- venga, Tonks, querida lamento el teatro- ella le saco la lengua al sujeto- Febrix, Tonks, les presento a los cazadores.

-. ¿Ha?- pregunto Tonks extrañada.

-. Elite de caza neófita vampira. Querida dama, nosotros protegemos a los muggles y no tanto- mirándole a ella significativamente- de los ataques de neófitos sueltos.

-. ¡Ho!

-. Creí que ya iban de camino a la Comarca.

-. Le estábamos siguiendo la pista al vampiro, y se ha dado de encerrona aquí, pronto iba a buscar una presa por lo que daría su paradero y nosotros poder hacernos encargo de él. Aunque la presa le salió bastante escurridiza.

-. El es Max Iltyl, es pareja de Nadeko, Febrix- ella levanto la cabeza un poco aturdida. Nadeko era tal vez la dama mas "antigua" de las alfas, o sea, de unos cincuenta muy bien cuidados, pero este licano parecía entrando en los cuarenta.- fue uno de los pocos licanos junto con William que ha tenido el honor de ser mi pupilo.

-. Pues salve Dios a los que se salvaron de tu yugo, ¿No?- pregunto bastante amargada con su maestro. Wolfblood solo le miro feo.

-. Te estas buscando un feo entrenamiento.- susurro como una amenaza. Ella se alzo de hombros. Ya ahora, no le importaba mucho que digamos.- venga Max cuida a la niña mientras continúo con mi cita, ¿He?

-. Claro maestro.- sonrió el licano de lo más feliz.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto ella, dejando caer la espada que desapareció en otro haz de luz- ¿Wolfblood?

-. Venga que no te quiero arruinar la existencia con mi presencia- le corto burlón. Le hizo un gesto a Tonks, quien parecía alucinada y se marcharon dejándole a ella con... ellos.

-. ¡No me vuelvas a pedir ningún otro favor, chucho!- le grito cuando ya desaparecía por la esquina.

-. No creí que fuéramos tan mala compañía- ella solo los miro por el reojo y suspiro. Tenía que relajarse, si Wolfblood le había dejado con ellos no podía ser TAN malo por lo menos para su seguridad.

-. Eres tan solo un niña- susurro decepcionado uno de los que se hallaba más atrás. Pelo oscuro, tez morena, ojos casi negro y mandíbula afilada, llevaba varios collares colgando de su grueso cuello y un tatuaje en la parte de debajo de la oreja derecha, ahora que lo notaba todos llevaban el mismo grabado en piel.

-. ¿Y que?- le pregunto borde. Este entrecerró el cejo preparado para una discusión verbal. El rubio se interpuso en el momento alzando las manos.

-. Venga, relajaos. No es malo que sea una niña.

-. ¡No soy una niña!- les corto.

Bueno, hoy no era su día, sus nervios andaban bien susceptibles. Cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-. Ok. ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió y se pudo tranquilizar un poco más.- en fin, hay que deshacernos de cadáver.

-. ¿Cadáver?- pregunto observando la masa que había sido cortada por los sujetos. Quedo extrañada, ¿Qué no debía volverse cenizas?. Se sacudio un poco la capa, logrando que su esencia llegara hacía los demás licántropos.

-. Es un neófito, aún hay sangre y carne humana en su cuerpo, eso no se desintegra.- ella le miro asombrada.

-. Nosotros nos preocupamos- dijeron dos hombres. Eran gemelos morenos, eso si que era raro. Gemelos licanos debían de haber nacido como licanos de sangre no de maldición, al menos que hayan sido mordido ambos.

-. Bien. Bueno, creo que tenías hambre... ¿Te apetece algo?- parecía nervioso el tal Max, como ansioso pero no efusivo.

-. Un chocolate- soltó observando como el suyo había sido vilmente desperdiciado. Uno de los de que se mantenía propiamente más alejado con lentes y una mirada oscura bufó llamando su atención.

-. ¿Cuál es tú apellido, niña?- pregunto éste. Ella esta vez se concentro en su lugar feliz para no gritarle por lo de niña, eso si solo le miro unos momentos más antes de responder.

-. Ielf- contesto secamente. El sujeto levanto la nariz como si oliera el ambiente y luego la volvió a bajar claramente no creyéndole.

-. El apellido de tu padre, por favor. Tú olor se me hace remotamente conocido.

-. Creía que ya se sabía mi apellido.- comento asombrada, después de todo era la "Salve madre de la raza licana"

-. En realidad, solo Wolfblood y William sabían tú lugar de procedencia.- contesto Max con una sonrisa- nadie más lo sabía. Nosotros no volvemos hacía meses a la Comarca así que no nos hemos enterado de mucho.- ella solo suspiro y siguió al grupo a las afueras como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-. Lupin, mi padre es Remus Lupin- contesto solo para que los cinco le miraran con los ojos sumamente abierto.

-. ¿Remus?- pregunto uno de los gemelos.- ¿En serio?- sonrió mientras su hermano también sonreía.

-. Wuau, eso es información.- Max también le sonrió.

-. Bueno, por lo menos ahora no eres niña, mocosa te queda mejor.

-. ¿Qué? De donde lo conocen- pregunto asombrada por el cambio repentino en los rostros de estos.

-. Hace unos 15 años atrás paso muchos meses con nosotros. Buscaba información sobre Fenrir Greyback y su manada, en el ultimo momento cuando el señor oscuro desapareció nos enteramos que trabajaba para una Orden de... bueno, no lo recuerdo. Suponemos que estaba en algún tipo de misión para rastrear a ese asqueroso de Greyback. Sabíamos que tenía una hija pero bueno, ¡Eres tú! Eso es el destino.

-. Un excelente hombre- soltó el de lentes con una mirada más tranquila.

-. No-no tenía idea- susurró asombrada por ello. Si eso era así, si su padre estaba con ellos, y su madre trabajaba para San Mungo, ¿Quién la cuidaba cuando pequeña?

-. ¿Dónde se encuentra el ahora?

-. En la Comarca- susurro aun confundida.

-. ¡Ho! Lo veremos allí, que agradable noticia.

Recordó vanamente una de esas conversaciones serias con Sirius, en que este le había contado que había creído que su padre era el traidor porque siempre se escabullían de las reuniones con excusas absurdas y poco creíbles, siempre llegaba magullado y cansado más de lo normal y jamás les había dicho que había hecho el tiempo en que Lily y James se ocultaban en Godric Hollow. Ahora entendía el porque de ello. Había trabajado para la Orden para poder rastrear a Fenrir Greyback, a su parecer debió de haberle contado a sus amigos, talvez el desenlace hubiera ido otro, tal vez mucho mejor o mucho peor.

(Harry) Llegó a la sala común aun con algunos escalofríos pasarle por la espina al recordar tal encuentro, eso era algo que ella no quería repetir. Amy, Taylor y Andrus estaban en la mesa haciendo deberes, ni Hermione ni Ron estaban, y cerca de la chimenea solo estaba Neville con un libro de herbología, parecía sumamente interesado así que opto por mejor no molestarle. Subió a su pieza.

Guardo su escoba en su baúl luego de asearle un poco y fue a tomar una ducha. Al salir observó como Ron entraba a la sala con la escoba en una mano y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Hermione estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Esta sonrió al verlo ya vestido.

-. ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un rato, Harry?- pregunto la chica tocando suavemente la espada en su cuello. El sintió el escalofrió otra vez- ¿Crees que a la profesora le importe que ocupemos...

-. ¡O si, le importara!, mejor vayamos a la sala de los Menesteres- contesto rápidamente. Ron se quejo un poquito visiblemente cansado pero no puedo hacer mucho con ellos dos llevándolo.

Para su eventual suerte. Ginny apareció como por arte de magia bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa endemoniadamente bonita y a la vez peligrosa. Sus cabellos pelirrojos iban sueltos y parecían que flotaran. Había utilizado un hechizo o extrañamente se había contagiado con una _veela._

-. ¿Dónde vais?- cantó parándose muy cerca de ellos.

-. Esto, nosotros, yo- comenzó él titubeante.

-. Solo íbamos a entrenar un poco- contesto Hermione como si nada. A él le crujió el cuello cuando miro a su amiga. Ginny tenía una sonrisa ansiosa y parecía muy entusiasta.- ya sabes, hechizos de defensa y algún duelo como mucho- su corazón dejo de pegarle en el pecho y volvió a respirar.

-. Saben que no me lo creo, por ello mismo, iré con ustedes.- tomo del brazo de Hermione y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

-. Tú hermana realmente se quiere meter en líos- le susurro al pelirrojo quien asintió.

-. Me parece que es algo que nos contagio cierto ojos verde- comento con una mano en la barbilla como si lo pensara mucho.- Ya sabes, con lentes, pelo de pajarera, flacucho y con cierto gusto a seguir líos.- él le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-. ¿Pelo de pajarera? O sea, es pelo con estilo, ¿Ok?- contesto fingidamente indignado para luego sonreír.- creo que entrenaremos con unos cuantos hechizos a mi parecer.

-. Pues que se le va a hacer.

**Mmm no diré nada... espero que les haya gustado, espero algún comentario si no es mucha la molestia XD. **


	49. Manada es familia

**Capitulo 49: Manada es familia**

(Harry) Hermione sonrió orgullosa cuando su varita choco contra la pared detrás de él con uno de los nuevos hechizos que la profesora Mc. Gonagall les había enseñado, este mismo hacía que la varita desapareciera de su vista por lo menos unos 5 minutos no logrando dar con ella. Dando por ganada la partida Hermione le mando una mirada de "Ja, aquí la buena soy yo" ya que, él era bueno con espada y de la espada sus hechizos eran cada vez mejores, pero eso no significaba que su avance con varita fuera avanzando mucho. Hermione y Ginny seguían dándole palizas a ellos dos sin dar cuenta a ellos.

(Febrix) Creo que jamás volvería quejarse de hambre otra vez, esto era sobrealimentarse. Dos chocolates, un café extra, un helado grande y unos cuantos panquecitos. No es como si ella hubiera pasado algún tipo de dieta, pero era mucho para ella poco para sus acompañantes ya que los otros cinco hombres comieron más que ella y con muchas más ganas, pagando ellos todo, ahora sabía porque estaban tan grandes.

Pero pasando ese simple hecho de sobre alimento estaba por así decirlo, mansita y tranquila, debía ser algún tipo de cambio en su personalidad, porque hasta ahora, procesándolo, había estado más que hormonal minutos antes ¿Quién sabe? Ni ella se entendía por completo. Suspiro.

El día en Londres se estaba aclarando y calentando un poco por lo que algunas cuantas horas vagabundeando fueron a parar a un parque. Los hombres ya no le caían tan mal, a excepción de cuando le llamaban "mocosa". Eran sujetos bastante agradables a excepción de Alfred y Verk el de lentes y el que le trataba de mocosa quienes solo comentaban algo de vez en cuando con la clara sombra de la duda en sus ojos, mas, los que mejor le cayeron fueron los gemelos, se llamaban Poul y Louis. De padres franceses. Eran amigo de Damián por lo que se entero y eran hijo de licántropos. Uno de los pocos gemelos que habían como licántropos en todo el mundo, eran de risa floja, parecían tener inyectado cafeína cada cinco minutos en su sistema y tenían la manía de amarrarla de vez en cuando para un abrazo quebranta huesos entre los dos. En un principio se asusto bastante solo para que Max, le tranquilizará diciendo que siempre lo hacían con cualquiera de ellos, necesitaba sofocar a alguien de vez en cuando. Liberar energía en cada abrazo y luego de quedar con sus huesos delicados logro captar el hecho de que liberaran bastante energía en cada apretón.

Luego de negarse nuevamente a otra ronda de dulces, se sentó junto con Max mientras Alfred y Verk se marchaban a dar una vuelta, los gemelos fueron a comprar algunas cosas más.

Ella observo el cielo con algunas nubes, mientras solo quedaba una hora más de sol.

Observó al licántropo unos momentos éste sonreía feliz, parecía que nunca estaba enfadado o apenado. ¿Echaría de menos a su pareja?¿Se verían de vez en cuando?¿Habrán pasado tanto tiempo separados? La curiosidad pudo con ella segundos después.

-. ¿Nadeko no se enoja porque no estas en la Comarca con ella?- preguntó suavemente. El hombre sonrió y le miro.

-. Se enoja- soltó afirmando y rascándose la cicatriz de la frente- pero también sabe que no soy personaje se paz y trabajo cotidiano. Además...- sonrió y se removió mientras sacaba un fino y delgado collar, ella lo sostuvo suavemente cuando él se lo paso- creo que es buen tiempo para hacer la unión ya algo más formal.

¿Casamiento? Ella poco sabía sobre los rituales licántropos, bien poco la verdad. Solo sabía que había una pareja única, por lo menos sabía que sus padres estaban mágicamente casados, pero no sabía si se había ejecutado algún ritual licántropo. Sería interesante verlo.

-. Somos pareja- soltó al parecer noto la duda en sus facciones- pero siempre se hace algo más formal, algo más antiguo para que haya todo el intercambio de mmm... no sé como decirlo. Como entregarle tú alma a esa persona especial.- soltó y el brillo emocionado en sus ojos parecían tan real.

Ella si conocía ese cambio, su padre una vez se lo comentó cuando su madre llevaba solo unos días fallecida. Su padre estaba sumido en un horrible depresión y ella, pequeña, sin tapujos le pregunto si la iba a dejar sola. Esa fue la primera sonrisa que le había sacado a su padre luego de la muerte de su madre, acostándole a su lado le había contestado que él no le dejaría porque uno, era lo ultimo que le quedaba y dos, porque ella le iba a necesitar hasta que encontrara a su pareja. Y le necesitaría con o sin pareja. Era su padre, era todo lo que tenía.

-. Alma- susurró y le entregó el collar a Max quien lo miro unos momentos antes de guardarlo.

-. Tú ya tienes pareja ¿No?- preguntó el hombre. Ella sintió que el corazón se le desboco de golpe.

-. N-no- soltó espantada.

-. ¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado. Ella se puso horriblemente nerviosa- tienes esa aura, esa sensación de que ya conoces a tú pareja. Tal vez no es tan fuerte porque no se ha llevado a cabo por completo la unión.

Aquello no le gusto para nada, y la palabra "unión" le dio una cosquilla demasiado fuerte en el estomago para haberlo llamado normal. Miro al suelo tratando de no parecer realmente comprendida del tema y notó que Max iba a decir algo más y apareció un brillo bastante raro en sus facciones, por lo que por puro instinto cambio de tema.

-. Yo no quiero una pareja- soltó y bajo la voz- perdería a mi padre y yo no...

-. ¿Has pensado en el sufrimiento que tú padre debe estar pasando?- preguntó acercándose a ella. Ella se estremeció- Tú padre se ha quedado, aquí, en el mundo de lo vivos por ti, porque eres su hija, pero... ¿Y él? ¿No merece estar con tu_ paris_?

Max se levanto de su asiento mientras ella se quedaba observando el asiento con el corazón en un puño, abrumada por la sinceridad del licano. Lo único que se le vino a la mente... _Egoísta. _

(Fenrice) Escuchó la pieza de piano en silencio, mientras su hermano sentado aun lado de su madre seguían la música con respetable seguimiento.

No había ido a la casa de Voldemort hacía días, además de notificar sus noticias a éste, quien estaba de un muy extraño buen humor no de enfado por que Caspian no fuera el poseedor de la libreta por lo que como no solicito más su presencia, salió rápidamente antes de encontrarse el núcleo de su buen humor que últimamente tenía mucho que ver con torturas y experimentos.

Phoebe, y su padre estuvieron residiendo en la casa de Voldemort por un tiempo, aunque, por lo que se había enterado ahora, Lucius Malfoy había sido muy caritativo en invitar al nuevo Ministro a residir en su mansión por el tiempo que se le fuera necesario. Su padre ni tonto ni dejado, sabiendo que las finezas de la sangre por parte de los Malfoy y de por si poder escapar del yugo de Voldemort, había aceptado sin muchas contemplaciones.

Su madrastra fiel seguidora de su padre, no había hecho mucho escándalo, aunque observando lo obvio, salir de la fría, lúgubre y mal cuidada casa de los Riddley era todo un regalo. Y por el simple hecho de que los Malfoy tenía un exquisito gusto por los instrumentos, mas de un piano había en casa de estos.

Por ello, ahora, en una de las habitaciones del norte de la casa, escuchaba tranquilamente la pieza, mientras esperaba que culminara.

Para su sorpresa al llegar, fue Amador quien le saludo con un vaivén de cabeza; su hermano pequeño siempre había sido la simple indiferencia con él, saludos vacíos y palabras aun más, y no es que se quejara, tan solo su hermano le recordaba mucho a su padre y eso le hacía reticente a un acercamiento más fraternal. No pudo ser aquella pieza amigable a su lado ya que cuando el había nacido él ya estaba entrenando con su Maestro al ser vendido a Voldemort, y ya cuando más grande tampoco pudo otro acercamiento ya que trabajaba ya para el señor Tenebroso.

No se dio cuenta de que la pieza termino hasta que la dulce voz de su madrastra le llevo de vuelta. Sus ojos azules le miraban con cariño.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó mientras Amador le miraba tranquilo. A veces se preguntaba si el niño tenía mente propia.

-. Bastante bien la verdad.

-. No sabía como contactarte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!- sonrió. La mujer levantándose para darle un corto abrazo. Él le miro un poco atropellado antes de sonreír.- Serlen te manda muchos cariños y te pide que la vayas a ver aunque sea un ratito.

-. Lo pensare.- sonrió recordando a su niñera.

-. Tu padre... bueno, el también quería saber donde estabas...

-. Realmente no creo que le interese saber que estaba haciendo, sabe que las cartas llegan igual con una lechuza.

-. El te quería contactar para que te hicieras cargo de unos aquelarres que vendrán a quedarse aquí en Inglaterra durante la caza.

Algo dentro de él parecía que se había desaparecido de golpe.

-. ¿Aquelarres?

-. Ya sabes, para no darle tiempo a los chuchos de escapar antes de encontrar un refugio. Vendrías después de navidad, pero ya se están perdiendo muchos lobos, están quedando muchos humanos que lamentablemente no tienen una sangre tan rica como los magos.

-. ¿Cómo cuantos vendrán?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa hallando sumamente interesante un jarrón en un pedestal.

-. Unos 150 vampiros de gran parte de Europa y otros tantos clanes de Asia...

-. Esta haciendo esto una exageración.- soltó un poco enojado- atraer tanto vampiros logrará que los magos se den cuenta y los licanos ya no tienen nada que perder para darlo a conocer a él como un signo vampirico que los magos no querrán como su cabeza de mando.

-. Tal vez tú padre no querrá seguir al mando por mucho tiempo- aquello le sorprendió, observó a su madrastra ordenarle los cabellos tranquilamente a Amador

-. Si sale del mando la ley puede ser claramente anulada por una situación obvia de rivalidad.

-. Pero ya habrán suficientes vampiros para exterminar a la plaga sin problema alguno.

Aquello le sumió en el silencio. Y una parte de él se pregunto si la barrera que protegía el colegio era realmente buena.

(Febrix) No era muy tarde cuando piso el colegio. Era una buena señal que Wolfblood le hubiera notificado que aquel día no tendría entrenamiento, así que debería recordarse enviarle una carta a Tonks agradeciéndole por la cita. Podría dormir casi tranquila hoy, ya que las últimas palabras del licántropo la había sumido en un horrible silencio, miles de sentimiento le asolaron y se sentía bastante mal emocionalmente. No quería pensar en eso... no quería pensar en nada la verdad.

Cuando caminaba por los empedrados pasillos del colegio, algunos alumnos volvía a sus salas y otro tanto no hacían nada más que conversar por lo vanos de las ventanas admirando los jardines. Ella, iba cansada, quería dormir y tomar algo caliente para aletargar su cuerpo y obligarlo a descansar, durmiendo no tendría que pensar nada. Además la luna llena ya estaba haciendo mal en su sistema.

Sobre la cita, pues Wolfblood le había ido a buscar al parque luego de haberse despedido de Tonks unos minutos antes, por su cara apacible al parecer la había pasado bastante bien o por lo menos no mal. Y los cazadores habían comunicado que estarían llegado a la Comarca para el día de transformación, ya que, aunque eran magos no deseaban transportarse por si localizaban cualquier vampiro para entretenerse por el camino. Los gemelos antes de despedirse la amarraron en un abrazo quebranta huesos que la dejo sin aire y Max le revolvió el pelo y le susurró: "Que lo pensara". Lo que realmente no quería hacer, era pensar.

Y allí estaba, como siempre culpando a la vida por no ser un ser inanimado, ¡Que ganas de ser un árbol!¡Debe ser genial ser una roca, fría, sola y sin sentimiento ni pensamientos!. Bufó. ¿Tal vez un calamar?, ¡Sí! La vida de un calamar debe ser genial!

-. Maldito karma- susurró para si.

Por información de Wolfblood tenia que notificarle a Anari o al director que había llegado. Y como no tenia ganas de enfrentarse verbalmente con las gárgolas que resguardaban la entrada al despacho del director se dirigió a la sala de Defensa, por lo menos con Anari si quería dejar su frustración un poco peleando con ella.

Fue cuando llegando y golpeando la puerta. La voz de Harry y el efluvio a vampiro le pego de golpe. Antes de que pudiera controlarlo, su espada tintineaba en su mano y sus rostro estaba con ruinas.

(Harry) Era tarde ya cuando volvían de la sala, Ginny le había dado una buena lección a su hermano con un expelliarmus inesperado que había dado por terminado el duelo de aquella tarde. Por lo que ahora, volviendo por los pasillo bajo los gruñidos de Ron y las palabras animosas de Hermione, que fue cuando la vio. Frente al despacho de Anari con la mano en la manilla y abriendo la puerta.

-. ¡Febrix!- gritó antes de que entrara y se encontrara con alguna imagen desagradable. Pero no fue lo esperado. Como si una punzada le hubiera acalambrado el brazo, observó inmediatamente como un haz de luz y luego el irremediable ruido de lucha. El alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando trastabillando llego a la habitación.

La imagen fue de lo más impresionante.

Febrix estaba con la espada alzada a centímetros de la cara del vampiro. Este mismo sonreía agazapado sobre uno de los pupitres, su espada colgando a un lado sin ánimos de uso, y Anari abrazaba con fuerza a Febrix reteniendo el inminente ataque. Lo único que llego desde su lado fue un gemido de Ginny, que como un resorte hizo que la imagen cambiara de golpe.

Febrix le envió un manotazo a Anari que la hizo trastabillar por lo mal acomodada que estaba, logrando así mismo que esta moviera la espada dejando al vampiro pararse y saltar hacía el pupitre de Anari. La licana volviendo en si, saltó en su dirección una vez más, pero el vampiro como un sutil juego, la agarro del cuello en un movimiento y la estampo contra el pupitre tan rápido que él se perdió un poco. Lo siguiente que logro procesar fue que Xirtus tomaba el brazo de la licana y lo azoto con tal precisión en la esquina del mueble que Febrix soltó la espada con un gemido enojado y adolorido.

Logrando volver en si, su espada creció en su mano, al momento en que la puerta de entrada se cerro de golpe.

(Febrix) Ella lo conocía, conocía esos ojos y ese efluvio antiguo. Las imágenes de una antigua vida le golpearon de lleno al verlo, al reconocer a ese ser como quien había mordido a Fenrice cientos de años atrás, y por puro instinto lo ataco.

Sus mohines eran un juego, solo un simple juego y eso le mosqueo en gran medida. Esa sonrisa doblada, esos ojos calmos, ese porte, esa esencia a antigüedad, sabiduría y poder le comieron todo dentro. Su lado lobo, aquel tan sensible que andaba últimamente saltó de golpe, ansiando pura venganza.

Anari retuvo su primer ataque sujetándole con fuerza, pero noto inmediatamente que estaba en una mala posición, solo necesito un empuje y nuevamente al ataque.

Para su vergüenza, el poder del vampiro era claramente mayor al de ella, y cuando noto su fría mano apretarse alrededor de su cuello en un momento desprevenido. La rabia pudo con ella mientras la estampaba sin suavidad ni nada, solo la estampo contra el mueble y le azoto la mano contra la esquina del escritorio logrando que por puro dolor soltara su espada.

Gruño frustrada aun bajo su mano fría, notando los fuertes dedos en su yugular, e abrumada cuando éste tomo una de sus muñecas y se la llevó a la boca, pasando la fría y sedosa lengua por aquellos dos piquetes de mordida que ahora recordaba Anari le había comentado que él ya le había mordido. La pura verdad le golpeo y las fuerzas se le fueron sintiéndose horriblemente humillada al captar que él ya sabía, que él ya le conocía.

Cuando el filoso filo de la espada de Harry paso muy cerca del vampiro y éste saltó hacía la tarima de la pieza de la profesora. Ella aun avergonzada se levantó tomando su espada un poco temblorosa por la humillación y la vergüenza..

-. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Potter, sus ojos verdes parecían demasiado tranquilos, como si aquello no fuera más que una pelea sosa.

-. ¡Febrix! Tranquilízate. Si él te hubiera querido hacer daño, lo hubiera hecho la primera vez que te vio.

Y aquello le mato de golpe, observó a la profesora que con su varita arreglaba su salón de clases hecho un desastre, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que allí acontecía. Harry bajo la espada y ella le miro espantada. Al observar sus ojos verdes recordó que Harry ya se había encontrado con este vampiro. Xirtus Prims.

-. No sé porque te enojas tanto, querida. Te apoyo hasta diría yo más que tú propio maestro...

-. Maestro- le corto Anari- no es el momento- éste hizo un gesto extraño.- no vale la pena pelearle, Febrix. Es mucho mejor en espada que Fenrice. Por lo que sé solo Wolfblood le aguanta...

-. Me aguantaría mucho más si solo fuera un poco más abierto de mente... Wolfie no me tiene paciencia.- aquello le hizo ver más extraño al vampiro de lo que ya hacía y las runas desaparecieron de golpe. ¿Wolfie? El vampiro había tratado a Wolfblood de... ¿Wolfie?

-. ¿Wolfie?- susurró extrañada, si podía ser verdad esta espantada. Pero el vampiro sonrió aun más como si fuera un chiste terriblemente entretenido.

-. Mi mote personal a con él, él aun no sabe si me ama o me odia realmente, han pasado siglos y sus cambios de humor siempre son mi entretención.

-. ¡Ok! Ok, mucha información- levantó las manos queriendo detener las palabras del vampiro. Aquello seguramente le iba a dar pesadillas...

-. Esto... – comenzó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giraron levemente al ver a Hermione con Ron espada en mano y Ginny bastante asombrada unos pasos más atrás- ¿Cómo entro en el colegio si Febrix puso una protección?- preguntó Hermione asombrada.

-. Una simple hechizo, querida- soltó el vampiro ella se sintió indignada, ¿Simple?- hay que saber mucho para descifrar el alma de alguien para entrar.- se quedo muy quieta cuando el vampiro le envió un vistazo por lo bajo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?¿Qué su alma era fácil de descifrar?¿Y como miércoles se descifra un alma? Eso esta de lo más raro- Los vampiros comunes no pueden entrar porque esta sellado con un pedazo de alma de la señorita Lupin, los vampiros comunes ya no poseen alma y no hay forma de que puedan traspasar.

-. O sea vampiros realmente peligrosos pueden entrar- comentó Ron

-. O sea, los más antiguos, yo y otros pocos que duermen hacía generaciones completas que no tienen ninguna rapidez en volver a despertar.

-. ¿Y que hace aquí?

-. Me ayudaba a mi, Febrix- soltó la profesora. Ella le miro de refilón marcando la duda- mi poder ha bajado mucho, estoy débil y él me podía ayudar. ¡¿Y a que haz venido a todo esto?! Creí que andabas con Wolfblood

-. Pues es obvio que volví. El me mando a informarte que ¡Dha! Llegue.

-. Ok. Ya se pueden marchar, Harry querido, ¿Qué me ibas a decir hace poco?

(Harry) Aún tenso por Febrix, quien no se movía se inclino un poco hacía Anari

-. Eps, creo que no es mejor momento- soltó, y tomo levemente el brazo de Febrix para sacarle de allí.

La chica parecía tener todo una discusión interior. Mas cuando el cuerpo del vampiro le hizo sombra a ambos, Febrix envió un saltó pero no se movió, él tampoco.

-. Me parece muy confuso tú decisión- soltó este tomando el rostro de Febrix que ni siquiera pestañeo. Él no supo si inmiscuirse o no, Febrix no parecía repeler ahora su tacto, la sombra en los ojos dorados le dio a entender que algo iba mal.

-. Yo no lo voy a hacer- susurró la chica. Estaban teniendo una conversación ¿Mental?.

-. Creo que Wolfblood te a metido muchas cosas erróneas y miedos en la cabeza, eso no debe ser así.

-. Creo que ustedes le ha metido demasiadas irrelevancias a él en la cabeza- ¿Quién era "él"?

-. Es una pena, porque después pedirán tiempo y no lo tendrán. Yo solo pido no ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos como aquella vez.

-. Aquella vez no tiene porque repetirse, y no se repetirá

-. Es una lastima que pienses así, querida- el vampiro le soltó la cara y Febrix se dio vuelta, sus ojos más pagados que nunca.

Él le siguió aun perdido en aquella extraña conversación. Cuando salieron de la sala sus tres amigos yacían ya afuera. Y Ginny parecía brillar de comprensión cosa que se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidado.

-. ¿Fe?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a la chica quien aun en silencio caminaba como si nada a la Sala Común- ¿Estas bien?

-. Ems, sí- contestó como si nada

-. ¿Él no te hizo nada? ellos tienen poderes síquicos.- Hermione saco su varita y le apunto a la sien, Febrix no se movió hasta que Hermione termino de verificar.- bueno, no a hecho nada.

-. No, solo... no importa- susurró la chica- solo quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada.- Hermione se puso al lado de ella. Parecía que su amiga había logrado entender algo que nadie más hacía. O por lo menos él se sentía bastante perdido.

No pudo seguir caminando cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Ron solo le miro por el refilón, parecía que ya había sido amenazado mientras se apuraba al lado de su novia. Ginny tenía una sonrisa de lo más malvada.

-. Yo también quiero- susurró.

-. No- cortó.- esta conversación ya la tuvimos

-. Harry, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. No eres el único que tiene cierto poder en esto.

-. Febrix tampoco lo hará.

-. No estaba hablando de ella.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a replicar, la pelirroja ya se había marchado. ¡Ah! Maldita sea.

(Febrix) Abrieron el cuadro de entrada solo para que alguien se le colgara al cuello con una risa demasiado viva. Vio a Amy mientras esta aun colgada a su cuello la fue empujando hacía adentro y llevándole a la habitación. A penas pudo levantar una mano como saludo a Taylor, Andrus y Neville que jugaban snak explosivos.

No sabía porque, pero siempre escuchando la risa de Amy y sus acciones, le hacían sentir bien, relajada, normal.

-. Amy- se quejó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Lo ultimo que quería era recordar la conversación con el vampiro, la conversación con Max, el día entero, ¡No! Mejor su vida entera, buscaría algún hechizo para convertirse en roca, algo debía de haber.

-. A que no sabes quien vino... –sonrió dando saltitos. La única persona que le había afectado su pelea con Josh era Amy, así que atino por él.

-. ¿Josh?- preguntó. Y sin querer una chispita saltó en su ser. No es que ella quisiera verlo, para nada, bueno... solo un poco, bastante, bueno ya... lo echaba de menos.

-. ¿Josh? No, no, para nada...- ella ahora si se confundió.

-. ¿Quién?

-. La novia-no-novia de Josh.

-. ¿La quien?.- Preguntó enredada y luego recordó – ooo... ¿Y que quería?.

-. Bueno, deja contarte. En realidad ella no vino, me la encontré cuando fuimos almorzar- sonrió, y ella rodó los ojos con chiste- ella quería hablar contigo.

-. ¿De que?- preguntó ahora más temerosa. ¿Venganza?¿Celos? no eso seria estúpido el día de la fiesta, ella lo dejo para que fuera por esa chica, aunque él vilmente le había ocupado como ser se celos.

-. ¡Dhu! Obvio que de Josh. Lo único que sé, o bueno, vi, fue que cuando ella volvió al lado de él, Josh estaba bastante enojado o avergonzado, un poco de ambos. ¿Sabes? A Josh le está yendo muy mal en Defensa.

-. ¡No es mi culpa! El se esta pasando a lugares que no debe. ¿Y como sabes tú eso?

-. Ho es que yo lo veo todo- ella le levanto una ceja- a ok. Andrus es amigo del mejor amigo de Josh, Pablick, bueno y yo me entere. O bueno, yo le pregunte como le estaba yendo, y el me dijo que peor que como era lo normal. Que si seguía así reprobaría la materia. Y ya sabes si reprueba en 7° debe quedarse el próximo año.

-. Yo no me voy a disculpar por nada.

-. Y él tampoco al parecer.

-. Por mi Amy que él repruebe el año, pero así mismo se mantiene vivo.- la chica se sentó en su cama.

-. Estamos en guerra, si sale de aquí por iluminación divina, como va a sobrevivir allá afuera.- dijo melodramáticamente. Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

-. ¿Desde cuando me haz cambiado por Josh?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Desde cuando? siempre he apoyado a Josh

-. ¡Ho! Que fuerte, Amy

Rió mientras la chica comenzaba los pro y contras de su relación con el chico. Lo agradeció, porque hoy lo ultimo que quería era pensar.

(Elen) Preparar todo era trabajo de días, y aunque ella se encargaba de las trampas más fáciles. Sus padres colocaban los arnés y las jaulas. Los demás limpiaban el terreno de todo ser mágico que pudiera hacer fallar el plan de meses que llevaban.

Ciertamente este plan nada tenía que ver con Lord Voldemort, pero era según sus padres, el deseo de años y expectativas de vida como los mejores de su oficio. Y ella, ella no podía defraudarlos, aunque ciertamente no lo llevaba en la sangre, solo lo hacía para ellos.

**Lunes**

(Febrix) Se llevó una mano al pecho y trato de que el dolor de cabeza no le hiciera desmayarse allí mismo. Nahrir volaba a su alrededor desesperadamente y Sombras ronroneaba golpeando su costado para que se levantara. Las demás chicas dormían aún, había puesto un hechizo silenciador para que no le escucharan desvarías en la noche.

Esto era horrible, más que horrible. El profesor Snape, no le iba a hacer la poción mata-lobos porque solo se le había notificado hace solo un día y no alcanzaba en ese tiempo a hacerla, por lo que tendría que aceptar su condición de licana al completo natural, solo a base algunas pócimas de energía y tranquilizantes que la enfermera le había enviado, cuando Amy, asustada por la palidez de su cara había corrido a la enfermería.

Y no estaba acostumbrada, desde hacía años que tomaba la poción mata-lobos, y antes de esta, cuando su madre aun vivía, su madre le hacía pociones realmente buenas, pero... pero ahora. Sentir la piel caliente, los huesos mutar minúsculamente le estaban matando.

La poción mata-lobos, era una poción que si siendo únicamente para mantener al humano conciente en la transformación, sumía al lobo y con ello los preparativos de este con el cuerpo en si antes del plenilunio, por eso era tan doloroso ahora, porque no había quien controlara al lobo en ella.

Gimió y los sentidos se le confundieron por un segundos, dejándole desorientada por unos momentos.

Siempre se preguntaba como su padre había logrado siendo él un licano completo aceptar todo ese dolor desgarrador, y como, había logrado ocultarlo por dos años a los merodeadores. El autocontrol de su padre era realmente algo que ella al parecer no había heredado.

Cerro los ojos y jadeo mientras tomaba las cortinas y se ayudaba a sentarse, saco una mano por el lado de la cortina y tomo tres o cuatro pociones tomándoselas de golpe cada una de ellas.

-. ¿Febrix?- preguntó una voz suavecita. Abrió un poco la cortina para ver los ojos abierto y al parecer nada dormido de Amy- ¿Cómo estas?

-. ¿Haz dormido?- le preguntó con un suave jadeo mientras su cuerpo aceptaba las pócimas y dejaba de sentir esa nebulosa sensación en su cerebro.

-. No mucho, la verdad- contestó y se levantó.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó. Ella sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-. No, Amy- negó sintiéndose realmente mal porque la chica no pudiera dormir por ella, y sintiéndose aun peor por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y valerse por si misma. Se levantó a duras penas, temblándole el cuerpo por completo, solo dando dos pasos trastabillo y una mano en su cintura la ayudo. Observo a la chica- Amy- susurró atolondrada.- aun no encuentro la capacidad de entender como me soportas y me aceptas.

-. ¡Hag!- soltó la chica y sonrió- todo se basa en la ternura.

-. ¿Qué ternura?- preguntó suavemente perdida en la conversación.

-. Tú eres tiernísima- soltó la chica. Ella le miro perdida y escéptica, _¿Qué?_.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Nada, nada... relájate.

Ella sonrió sinceramente poco comprendida con lo que había querido decir y se dejo hacer cuando Amy tomo el cepillo de pelo y comenzó a peinarle su ya de por si corto cabello como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

(Harry) Observar a Febrix en aquel estado tan deplorable, aquellas ojeras malvas y su piel tan cetrina y quebradiza, le hacía sentirse horriblemente mal. Había logrado estar enviándole de su propia energía por medio de su unión, pero la chica le había cortado de golpe y gruñéndole acusándole de metiche, no había querido seguir intentándolo uno, porque no quería volver a ver esos ojos dorados tan llenos de maldad en las facciones de su compañera y dos, porque de algún modo, Febrix había cerrado a voluntad la unión.

Lo único gustoso de esto es que quien manejaba a Febrix parecía ser el lobo completamente normal, todo lo normal que se puede, pero por lo menos no era esa parte de Febrix sicomaniaca que se había apoderado de la chica hacía tan solo unas semanas atrás.

Otra cosa, por lo menos que le alegraba un poco es que por lo menos no estaba sola. Amy. Amy era la que le acompañaba, le hablaba y le sacaba sonrisas a ese rostro demacrado, y aunque se sentía un poco desplazado era agradable saber que la joven no estaba sola.

Hermione una vez le había pillado mirándole a ambas mientras hacían sus deberes y se quedaba con una pequeña vena celosa.

-. Amy es por así decirlo, parte de la manada de Febrix- soltó su amiga mientras seguía leyendo un libro de encantamientos. Ron a su lado jugueteaba con uno de los rizos de ella, parecía mucho más entretenido que estudiar para el examen de mañana.

-. ¿Qué?

-. En tercero nos lo pasaron, Harry.- susurró la chica. Ron les miro por lo bajo haciendo una mueca de incomprensión, por lo menos no era el único que no recordaba- Los licántropos solo reciben y dan apoyo a los que son parte de su manada, y Amy es parte de la familia de Febrix, aunque esta no quiera o no lo sienta así, pero es la única a quien en estos momentos en que su lobo esta más susceptible acepta el acercamiento más físico.

Él volvió a observar a Febrix quien sonreía mientras Amy dibuja algo. Y nuevamente la nota de celos se unió a él. ¿Por qué él, quien tenía más que nada una alianza con Fe no podía ser parte de esa familia?

**Martes en la noche. **

(Febrix) Ciertamente era el ser más patético de la tierra, tal vez un calamar era mucho para ella, una alga sería lo suficientemente bueno.

En fin, allí estaba ahora adolorida, desorientada, acalambrada y sumamente susceptible a todo mientras Potter le ayudaba a no desmayarse por el camino bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ciertamente había tratado bastante mal al chico, pero su lobo, aquella parte del lobo normal y no el sicomaniatico que se volvía de pronto no quería a Potter cerca, bueno en si era bastante extraño, por que desde el mismo modo en que lo quería lejos de ella, siempre lo estaba vigilando, siempre al pendiente de quien estaba cerca y quien no. Y nunca estaba realmente lejos aunque así lo quisiera, siempre estaba a la vista de ella. Protegiéndolo.

Bufó y sintió la mano en su cintura tensarse un poco. Potter le miro mientras disminuía un poco la caminata. Cuando ella logró dar con el ritmo del chico. Este se acomodo un poco, logrando que ella pudiera sostenerse mejor de la cintura de él. Parecerían una pareja si no fuera porque ella estaba mas muerta que viva.

-. ¿Eres peligrosa en tus transformaciones?- preguntó Potter mientras iban por el tercer piso. El lugar estaba deshabitado.

-. Nunca he estado con un humano cerca, Potter, no lo sé. Aunque sé que no puedo transmitir la enfermedad.

-. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?- a ella le crujió el cuello cuando observo los ojos de este. El verde parecía resplandecer bajo la capa, no había miedo, ni burla, ni curiosidad, si no firme decisión, como si el dolor que ella sufría lo tuviera él.

-. No

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Por que es horrible. Y no quiero que lo veas.

-. Pero...

-. Nada de pero's, no, es no, Potter y espero que lo entiendas y no te acerques al sauce, estará lleno de lobos muy susceptibles a cualquier peligro. Y yo no voy a experimentar contigo si realmente soy peligrosa para los humanos o no.

Para su sorpresa, el chico no discutió más, pero no sabía porque tendría esta conversación nuevamente.

Girando para bajar al segundo piso, lo vio. Estaba Josh pegado a uno de esos vanos de ventana observando hacía el camino que se erguía hacía Hogsmeade y de paso a la casa de los gritos. Ella hacía tiempo le había dicho que ella pasaba sus transformaciones allí. Se congelo un poco en su lugar cuando lo vio, la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-. Esta preocupado por ti- susurró Potter. Ella jadeo un poco y lo empujo un poquito para que continuara. Este tipo de cosas eran lo que no le gustaba. La preocupación que podían sentir por ella le hacía sentir tan poca cosa.

-. Debe ser otra cosa, el mundo no gira alrededor mío. El debe estar preocupado por sus notas.

-. No sé, si es tu condición o eres así.

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. ¿Por qué la gente no puede preocuparse por ti? O sea, Amy se desvivió en ti, Nival y me he dado cuenta a estado pendiente de cada cosa tuya desde que pareces un muermo andante. Hermione, Ginny, Ron y yo. ¿Por qué no aceptas que la gente de preocupa por ti y te quiere?

-. Porque no deben...- susurró y sintió como uno de sus huesos enviaba un fuerte estirón. Ella jadeo, logrando que Potter le ayudara a caminar más rápido.

El tema se corto allí.

(Harry) Llegando al sauce. Él sintió la presencia de varios lobos por su alrededor pero ninguno a la vista. Orion saco la cabeza del sauce, observando de un lado a otro, mientras el árbol movía flojamente sus ramas. Luego de eso se vio una mota de pelo y luego Wolfblood apareció. Se saco la capa, mientras Febrix se soltaba débilmente.

-. Gracias por traerle, Harry.- dijo el hombre tomando el rostro de la chica inspeccionándolo mientras ella le sacaba la lengua a duras penas.

-. Sí.- contestó. Wolfblood de un movimiento la levanto en brazos, y esta se quejo flojito, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-. El director le dio permiso para faltar el día siguiente a la transformación y a la mañana del subsiguiente, por lo que mañana puedes ir a verle si quieres.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto sintiéndose emocionado.

-. No, Potter, tú no iras a verme- contestó la chica con un gruñido bajito. Él saco la capa de William y se la puso encima al recodar que la llevaba con él.

-. Esta desvariando, tú no te preocupes, trae a sus amigos si son de fiar.- sonrió Wolfblood. Parecía feliz de tener compañía.

-. ¿He? No, Potter ni se te ocurra hacerlo. No vendrá nadie, por que si es así me arrastrare al bosque.

-. No exageres. Te esperamos...- dijo el lobo mientras se acercaban al sauce.

-. ¡No!- gimió la chica molesta, dando patada flojas.

-. Tráele un chocolate, de seguro así no se molesta.

-. ¡Un chocolate no les va a salvar....!- se perdieron por el hueco.

El bufó y sonrió un poco porque aun les escuchaba discutir dentro del pasadizo. Observando el cielo se encamino de vuelta. La oscuridad ya inundo los jardines. La luna saldría en unos minutos.

(Febrix) Se enfuruño en la cama, Orion, estaba vigilando desde la ventana, y Arkan movía el rabo mientras ella le hacía un huequito para que se acostara con ella. Wolfblood estaba al lado de Orion, había preocupación en su rostro. Quedaban por lo menos unos 15 minutos antes de que la luna comenzaba asomarse.

Se habían pasado todo el trayecto discutiendo, cuando ella comenzó a desvariar, su querido, léase el sarcasmo maestro solo se reía de ella. Mas ahora, sus movimientos eran tensos, no podía ver su rostro por que la fiebre no le dejaba abrir los ojos demasiado.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras Arkan se pegaba su cabeza a su costado. Arkan era su peluche de lobo real y él parecía feliz de ello.

-. Hay extraños movimientos en Hogsmeade, y los lobos que envíe al bosque, aun no regresan.

-. Crees que puedan atacar, ¿Hoy?- preguntó preocupada.

-. Puede, pero William ha enviado una nueva comitiva de lobos, estamos lo suficientemente protegidos para sacarte de aquí si los vampiros o magos atacan la casa, de todos modos, quiero que te eches un hechizo mimetizador y te pongas la capa de William por cualquier cosa, no estas en condiciones de ninguna batalla.

Ella asintió y jadeo mientras sus huesos enviaron un crack general. Un grito salió de su boca en el momento en que todo dentro de ella comenzó a mutar, la sangre le hierve, los órganos se contraen. Jamás había sido tan doloroso, tan sofocante, tan desesperante. El lobo estaba tomando control de ella más poderoso que nunca.

Solo pudo ver la figura de Wolfblood saltando a su lado mientras le sujetaba los brazos.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de que su grito se transformara en un aullido, fue un segundo aullido de alarma.

(Harry) Sentía escalofríos en su piel nada agradable, el aire se había puesto helado y los escalofríos le subían por la espina, su brazo derecho parecía temblar por si solo y en su mano iba rodando la moneda de ED que había encontrado en la mañana ilusionado porque aun funcionaba. Llego al segundo piso en el momento en que una silueta le salió de frente. Era Elen, en sus ojos una decisión.

**¿Reviews?**

**Saben que ya cumpli las 400 hojas word con esta historia y solo llevó unos cuantos meses... XD. Si yo tambien quede en shock cuando lo fui arreglando XD. ¿Review por mi esmerada escritura?**

**Bien el capitulo siguiente ya esta escrito y el subsiguiente igual, así que subiré este hoy y el otro en dos semanas seguramente. **

**Gracias por el comentario FrogizZ Siempre tú tan buena conmigo T.T... si, quieres ver como me imagino a un Wolfie decente, busca alguna imagen de Tuomas Holopaine (De Nightwish) Asi me lo imagino cuando anda mansito por la vida XD. **


	50. Venganza

**Capitulo 50: Venganza**

(Amy) Estaba sentada frente al fuego con el cuerpo tensó y los dedos engrifados sobre la rodilla, Taylor acariciaba suavemente su mano casi inconscientemente y ella agradecía en silencio ese pequeño contacto. Todos a su alrededor estaban callados y miradas perdidas, esperando que Harry llegara para poder respirar con más calma al saber que estaba en buenas manos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, la chica movía una pluma en su mano como queriendo escribir algo, pero le era imposible hacerlo. Ginny estaba en una esquina observando una pieza de oro, una moneda como si allí pudiera encontrar el elixir de la vida eterna, porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando la puerta se abrió todos giraron el rostro, solo para ver a Lavender, caminar hacía ellos con una sonrisa un poco molesta.

-. ¡Hey! Amy, allá afuera esta el chico Nival, quiere hablar contigo,

-. ¿Josh?- preguntó extraña. Escucho un soplido nada disimulado de Taylor, pero salió antes de que este dijiera algo más.

Un poco alejado de la entrada estaba el chico, movía las manos nerviosamente de un lado a otro y luego se la pasaba por el cuello, desde allí escuchaba sus suspiros. Su cabello negro un poco más largo lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja.

-. ¡Hey!- saludó, éste se giro rápidamente. Sus ojos negros estaban algo apagados.

-. Hola- contestó parecía altamente nervioso.

-. ¿Buscas a Fe?- preguntó, el chico miro de un lado a otro y luego le llevo hacía una de las ventanas, desde allí se veía el humo de Hogsmeade.

-. ¿Ya se fue?- preguntó suavemente

-. Harry se la llevo. No podía pararse más de diez minutos sin caerse- contestó con algo de pena.

-. Si, me di cuenta. ¿Crees que este bien? Parece que esta luna no la paso muy bien

-. No le dieron la poción mata-lobos, lo a estado sufriendo sin calmantes.

-. Ho- susurró.

Escucharon pasos apresurados.

-. ¡Obviamente es una trampa, no tenía porque haber entrado- jadeo la voz de Hermione

-. ¿Crees que este con Febrix?

-. Tal vez no lo sé, estaban juntos cuando se marcharon.

-. Pues vamos.

Josh intercepto a los tres chicos que justo giraron en la esquina. Ella se acercó preocupada. Trampa y Febrix en una misma oración no era bueno.

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó- ¿Dónde esta Fe?

Hermione y Ron se miraron. Ginny parecían apagarse en si misma con la moneda de oro apretada en un puño.

-. No podemos- comenzó Hermione- no es de vuestra...

-. Es Febrix. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Josh deteniendo las escusas de la chica.

-. Pero...- volvió a intentar razonar la chica

-. Harry envió una nota, de que tenía que entrar al bosque prohibido.- esta vez fue Ginny quien hablo- Que necesitaba que le informáramos a la profesora Anari. Pero la profesora tuvo que ir a una reunión. Tenemos que ir por él.

-. ¿Al bosque? Pero iba con Febrix- susurró ella espantada. Febrix le había comentado que dentro de la casa de los gritos estaba con su maestro y él le ayudaba, pero afuera, sin el maestro y con Potter....

-. Por eso estamos preocupados

-. ¡Ella no le haría daño!- soltó Josh.

-. Claro que no, pero Febrix esta débil y están en el bosque prohibido sin protección.

-. ¡Algo tiene que haber pasado!- soltó Ginny- Harry no entraría en el bosque sin un buen pretexto y tenemos que ayudarle por cualquier cosa.

(Harry) La luna ya había iluminado todo a su alrededor. El cielo estaba despejado y el ambiente completamente frió. Había utilizado la moneda de ED por si, por casualidades de la vida alguien la tuviera a mano supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Había tomado riesgos en su vida muchas de ellas imprudentes, y había perdido a gente querida por ello, eso no iba a pasar de nuevo. Ya le había informado a Anari lo que tenía pendiente con Elen, su profesora le iba a ayudar si esta aparecía, como ahora, para pedir la recompensa de su silencio.

"Entro en el Bosque, por favor decidle a Anari"

Sea, lo que sea que estaba haciendo allí, estaba seguro que tendría problemas, Elen quien iba delante suyo, muy natural por un pequeño sendero como si esto fuera hecho todos los días.

-. ¿Qué supuestamente estamos haciendo?- preguntó mientras su varita estaba firmemente apretada en su mano. Por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que habían suficiente lobos cerca, y que además estuvieran aún dentro de la protección de Fe. ¿Y si Fe le sentía salir?

-. Vamos de caza

-. ¿Qué tipo de caza?

-. ¿Tienes miedo, Harry? Yo creí que esto te gustaría. Estabas muy curioso la otra vez.

-. Bueno, si, pero me gustaría saber a que me debo de enfrentar, ¿No?- pregunto como si esto para él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-. Buscamos un cuadrúpedo, humanoide con un temperamento irritable.

-. ¿Un centauro?- pregunto tratando de no pensar en licántropos.- ¿Y para que queremos uno? Además siempre van en manada

-. Obviamente no lo mataremos, ¿Para que matarlo? Eso no sirve. Harry, primera regla de todo buen cazador. Vivo es mejor que muerto

-. Veo que te enseñan muy bien

-. Mis padres son los mejores cazadores. Debo seguir esa reputación.

-. ¿Qué es lo más grande que han cazado tus padres?- preguntó entre un poco de curiosidad y tratar de llevar hacía otro lado el tema. Si se encontraban con alguien de la manada de Firenze estaba seguro que no estarán muy contentos de verle.

-. Mmm, hacía unos años atrás cazaron un dragón bebe, ahora es una pieza maestra del mejor circo mágico del mundo. Y antes de eso, fueron al mar mediterráneo donde atraparon a una Anguila mágica de 10 metros. No recuerdo que paso con ella, lo que sé es que el ministerio Chino pago muy bien por ella. Esos son los animales más grandes que han atrapado en los últimos tres años.

-. Son gente ocupada...

(Febrix) Wolfblood la sostuvo contra la cama, mientras sus colmillos se enterraban en la piel de sus labios. Había tenido que detenerle cuando sus garras se dirigieron a sus brazos y comenzó a abrirse la piel para calmar el dolor y la presión del lobo. Sentía tan fuerte el poder de su maestro sobre su cuerpo que le volvía loca solo pensar si no lo tuviera ahora con ella el dolor seria infinitamente peor.

Cuando lo últimos huesos comenzaron a cesar su mutación, ella comenzó a hipar con los ojos lleno de lagrimas y su respiración era un ronco gruñido ahogado.

Wolfblood le despejo la cara de las lagrimas, siempre había tenido la sensación que su maestro se coloca más sensible para las lunas o por lo menos con ella transformada siempre era más cariñoso. Como si recordara a alguien.

-. Ya paso- susurró mientras ella no dejaba de llorar. El olor de su propia sangre, madera, húmedas y lobo parecía quemarle la nariz. Oía, fuera de las paredes a los lobos inquietos.

Por lo menos estaba segura que estaba siendo ella en estos momentos y no el lobo. Al parecer Wolfblood era el culpable de ello, porque sentía la presión de su liderazgo sobre ella y lo agradecía en silencio.

-. Señor- soltó Orion saliendo por la puerta.

-. En seguida. Febrix, hay algo extraño cerca de los bosques colindantes a Hogsmeade, tengo que ir a ver. Arkan se quedara contigo. No te muevas. ¿Ok?

Ella cabeceo suavemente mientras este le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza y se marchaba.

Levanto una de sus manos, sus dedos estaba rojos con sangre de la que se había extraído en el momento en que sus manos fueron a parar a sus brazos. Sus labios dejaron de sangrar y su respiración se normalizo. Le hizo un suave cariño a Arkan, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Cuando Wolfblood se marcho sintió la sensación de liberación de su cuerpo y se mentalizo en mantener al lobo quieto.

(Harry) Cada vez se acercaban más a la capa de protección, extrañamente no habían encontrado a ningún ser mágico durante los más o menos 15 minutos que yacían caminando. Esto le estaba dando más que mala espina.

-. Se han llevado a Ielf, a otra parte, ¿Cierto?- pregunto de pronto- por lo de su licantropía.

El no dijo nada, pero la chica sonrió por el lado. En ese momento lo vio, era una de las estacas de protección, los lazos del diablo se movían lentamente. La chica le envió una mirada pero no pareció importarle. Fue disminuyendo el paso hasta quedar a un palmo de este. Si lo cruzaba estaba expuesto a los vampiros, si no lo cruzaba había una clara señal de que Elen sospechara algo. Si no iba con ella, ella podría decir algo de Febrix, y nadie podría no refutar ese hecho cuando todo el mundo pudo ver su deplorable estado.

-. ¿Qué esperas, Harry?- pregunto la chica. Él tomo más fuerte su varita, preparando su espada.

-. Nada- susurró y cruzo. La descarga paso por su cuerpo, la viga de protección cerca de ellos, envió un suave zumbido.

Y solo con ella ya sabía que caerían truenos sobre él.

(Febrix) Sintió la descarga pasar por su cuerpo en el momento en que se levantaba de un saltó. Arkan también saltó observando de un lado a otro como si fuera un ataque sorpresa.

Potter había salido de la protección. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Se levanto mientras sus piernas temblaban, se sujeto del piano para poder mantenerse equilibrada. Sus ropas no eran nada, pero gran parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por el pelillo.

-. ¿Qué hace señorita? Vuelva a acostarse.- el lobo trataba de volverle a su lugar golpeándole con la cabeza suavemente en los costados.

-. Potter- gruño. Cerro los ojos y trato de contactarse, pero estaba muy débil, se mareo solo cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué hacía fuera de la protección?¿Qué hacía?¿Y si se pillaba con algún vampiro? Maldición, Potter. Wolfblood le había dicho que algunos lobos aun no volvían del bosque, tal vez algo raro había pasado.

-. Señorita, esta débil. ¿Qué...

-. Lo siento.- tomo su varita- _Desmaius_- susurró mientras el lobo caía suavemente hacía un lado, lo levito hasta la cama y escribió mágicamente para cuando Wolfblood volviera donde se había ido. Tomo la capa de William y se hecho un hechizo mimetizador.

Iba a matar a Potter.

(Elen) La primera parte ya había culminado, habían sacado a Potter de la protección, por lo que si la información que tenían era verdadera, Febrix ya debía ir hacía ellos. Debían apurarse en llegar al lugar acordado.

-. Vamos Potter, allí hay huellas- soltó. El chico quien le miro solo asintió, estaba terriblemente tenso.

Lo comenzó a llevar cada vez más adentro del bosque, cada vez la poca luz que entregaba la luna llena se iba apagando y dejando focos resbalosos de la nieves que se iba derritiendo.

Cada vez estaban más cercas, el deseo de sus padres sería cumplido.

(Harry) Bueno, en un primer momento no había pasado nada, el bosque estaba igual de este lado de la barrera, pero aun así, ahora llevaba la varita en mano dispuesto a un ataque frontal a la primera sombra que le hiciera frente. Elen comenzó a apurar el paso por lo que él llevaba sus sentido más abiertos que nunca. Unos quince minutos más y la chica había utilizado un lumus para alumbrar el camino, esto estaba más que mal. Se detuvo ya no confiando en esto para nada.

-. Debemos volver, ya nos hemos adentrado como 4 kilómetros.

-. ¿Y?

-. Y no hemos encontrado nada.- continuo. La chica hizo un gesto extraño y bajo la cabeza

-. Lo siento, Harry

-. No es tú culpa...

Crack.

-. Mierda- soltó en el momento en que se agachaba y el hechizo impacto en el tronco cercano. Chispas azules alumbraron el sendero.

No tenía donde protegerse, cuando la varita de Elen le choco en el cuello.

-. _Petrificus Totatus_- soltó. Y su cuerpo se congelo. Se maldijo internamente. Esto no podía estar peor.

Escucho más pasos y sintió rabia por haberse confiado. Esto era estupendo, podía ser vampiro o hasta mortifagos y estaba en bandeja para el Señor tenebroso, con una Febrix indispuesta varios kilómetros más allá.

-. Bien hecho, querida- soltó la sedosa voz de un hombre.

-. Sí- sonrió Elen. Observo como su cuerpo era alzado.

-. Llévalo al claro. Se detecto movimiento en uno de los radares, ya viene hacía acá. Están todos ya en posición.

-. Sí, papá...

Cazadores, eran cazadores... y. ¡Ho Merlín!, no podía ser cierto. ¡él solo era la carnada!.

(Febrix) Comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía. Había podido pasar desapercibido a los lobos sin problema alguna con la capa y el hechizo. Y sorprendida se quedo al percatarse que habían por lo menos 10 nuevos miembros en la manada solo desde la parte por donde había ido ella, así que realmente habían enviado a varios lobos más.

Seguía corriendo, su cuerpo acomodándose cada vez más a su estado, el sentir libre sus pies sobre la nieve, y su sentidos al aire era algo increíblemente relajante aunque tuvo que ir disminuyendo su paso ya que el bosque cada vez se hacía más pequeño y oscuro. Los árboles parecían juntarse y encorvarse.

Sus sentido le iban notificando que no habían seres mágicos cerca. Iba a matar a Potter, si es que no estaba herido o ya de por si muerto, bueno, eso no era agradable de pensar ahora. Pero si lo iba a matar si estaba vivo, ¿Por qué había salido de las lindes? Y justo hoy, ¡Hoy! No se le pudo haber ocurrió un paseo por el bosque cuando ella fuera normal o meramente humana, ¡No con garras, colmillos y con un manto de pelo y mera ropa que le cubría la nada misma!

Esto estaba fuera de un día de descanso.

Bien, luego de quince minutos corriendo, llego hasta la parte de la barrera por donde Potter se había perdido. El aroma le llego y trastabillo un poco al reconocer el siguiente. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba con Elen? ¿Qué? Agg diablos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Siguió trotando por un pequeño sendero que parecía haber sido utilizado bastante frecuentemente, el olor a Potter continuaba por este, sus huellas estaban frescas en el lodo. Pero, de pronto sus huellas desparecieron en una extraña confusión. ¿Dónde se metió?, el olor seguía por ese mismo sendero, no había desaparecido, y ya que el efluvio seguía.

Respiro profundo solo para sentir su corazón desbocarse de golpe... _Sangre_... Sangre de Potter. Sintió una cosquilla general por la columna, y su lado lobo pareció resurgir dentro de ella de una manera muy sádica, la poción mata-lobo, la que le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse un poco más humana no estaba en su sistema y por ello mismo, la boca se le hizo agua al sentir aquel olor.

Los pelillos se le erizaron cuando comenzó a trotar en esa dirección. Sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse de una manera poco normal, y aunque trataba de mantener su lobo a raya, tratar de controlarlo se le estaba siendo imposible.

(Harry) Estaba amarro y sin varita, Elen le había cortado cerca del hombro y la sangre había comenzado a emanar de una manera muy poco natural, aunque dolía poco debía aclarar.

Había sido llevado a un claro. El pasto crecía verde y no había signo de que la nieve hubiera tocado tierra por allí, la chica revisaba sus ropas por si llevaba algo más. Tomo su capa de invisibilidad pero la dejo de lado. Le quito la capa del colegio y el chaleco y solo lo dejo con la camisa, lo único que agradecía es que llevaba la espada colgando para el otro lado, por lo que mientras la chica se llevaba la ropa lejos, se levanto la camisa por atrás, con las manos atada y con algo de retorcimiento de codos logro tirar la cadena y su espada en miniatura se quedo en su mano, asegurándose en el primer momento se largarse de allí.

Observo una vez a la chica, y esta seguía tan campante como nunca, no había signo real de locura en sus facciones, ni de interesada maldad en estas.

-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Elen?- pregunto suavemente. Los ojos verdes de la chica tan oscuros como nunca, solo lo miraron un segundo antes de ver la culpabilidad en aquellas facciones que alguna vez había encontrado tan atractiva.

-. Lo siento.

(Febrix) Se sumió en silencio mientras se agachaba, sus sentidos todos alrededor del anhelante olor a sangre que era tan tranquilizador como una droga. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de sangre y carne, la boca se le aguaba solo por sentirlo, su lobo estaba terriblemente inquieto y necesitaba esa sensación. Sangre...

-. Diablos- escucho desde el claro.

La voz de Potter en un suave gemido de dolor, la volvió de golpe a la realidad. Se movió solo un poco entre las ramas para verlo amarrado y con el corte en el hombro que dejaba emanar esa sangre tan llamante. _Una trampa, _pensó mientras observaba a una tranquila Elen doblar la ropa de este como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?¿Elen?¿Qué sucedía?¿Qué había hecho su compañera?¿Estaría hechizada? Su parte más humana estaba al tanto del peligro, pero la parte del lobo, la que más dominaba en estos momentos solo deseaba además de probar la sangre de Potter, cuidar de este, alejarlo del peligro.

Se movió un poco para ver si detrás de los árboles había algo, alguna compañía indeseada. Pero el olor, una extraña mezcla de dulce y ácido comenzó a hacerle picazón en la garganta. Cuando este se intensifico de golpe, retrocedió aplastando unas ramas, dando su posición.

(Harry) Escucho un sonido, un crujir de ramas, y Elen apuntó hacía unos árboles al otro lado de ellos. Él se percato en aquel momento que hubo movimiento entre las copas de los árboles se quedo mudo al ver a varios personajes allí, todos apuntando hacía el lugar donde una sombra se movía. Extraños ropajes llevaban, varias instrumentos de metal y pociones colgando de los costados de los cinturones. La gran mayoría llevaba tapa bocas.

No podía ser cierto...

-. ¡Feb...

-. Silencio- le soltó Elen apuntándole, la voz se le consumió en la garganta. Se removió tratando de soltarse de las amarras. Esto era más que peligroso para Febrix, realmente le iban a hacer daño.

-. ¿Por qué no sales Febrix?- pregunto Elen moviéndose por el claro, apuntando hacía los árboles.

Se le erizaron los pelos cuando escucho un gruñido. Algo completamente fuera de lo que el esperaba. Era como un siseo ronco lleno de enfado, lleno de salvajismo puro.

-. Y conversamos, sobre tú pequeño problema. ¿No creo que quieras que le haga algo a Harry?, ¿O si? Tal vez no te importe que....- observo la punta de la varita hacía él en el momento en que tres látigos azules le chocaron, dos le pegaron contra el árbol logrando que no lograba abrir la mano para mover la espada, y otro se fue directo a su garganta-... lo asfixie.

Escuchó, tratando de moverse, como salía otro gruñido de entre los árboles, alcanzo a vislumbrar una figura, una sombra reclinada y peligrosa. Elen le soltó.

-. ¿Muy poco? ¿Quieres algo más fuerte?- se movió hacía adelante moviendo la espada y susurrando el hechizo.

Su espada creció con un movimiento y logro romper las amarras de sus manos. Elen se giro de golpe, y el hechizo petrificador le paso rozando la oreja cuando se giro y poso su espada delante de él para protegerse del ataque de la chica. Pero no espero un ataque por la espalda.

-. ¡Crucio!- alcanzo a ver a su atacante en el momento en que se erguía sobre una rama a solo unos metros de él. El dolor le hizo caer de rodillas llevándose las manos al pecho.

-. ¡Ah!- gritó mientras las dagas comenzaban a rozar su piel, quemándole. Movió la espada para interponer el hechizo, pero esta salió volando clavándose en el árbol de atrás. Desprotegiendolo.

(Febrix) No podía, no podía. Saltó al claro en el momento en que Elen miraba hacía atrás. Ella no envió el crucio. Observó consternada el lugar rodeada de personajes, un miedo instantáneo la petrifico al percatarse de esas ropas... eran cazadores, miles de imágenes llegaron a ella de golpe. Envió un gemido de puro pánico cuando tres pinchazos le llegaron al pecho, observo atolondrada tres cerbatanas. Se las quito de golpe, solo para sentir como sus músculos en ese lugar se contrajeron, era Plata liquida. El olor ácido-dulce no era más que luparia lo capto al notar pequeñas bolitas de plástico enterradas en el piso.

Gimió tratando de volver a la oscuridad del bosque, pero dos finos lienzos de plata le impactaron en el pie recluyéndole en el suelo. La carne comenzó a abrirse al sentir la plata pura en su tobillo. Grito de espanto y dolor.

Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras escuchaba mucho movimiento, y al alzar la mirada con los ojos llorosos vio a tres sujetos detrás de sus tapabocas, apuntándoles con unas pequeñas ballestas.

Asustada, abrumada y atolondrada, envió una patada al lienzo en su pie logrando que este se cortase pero que a la vez se enterrase en su piel como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Quedo coja al segundo solo logrando protegerse la cara al tercer ataque. Donde tres discos de plata le chocaron dos en el brazo y otro arriba de la cadera. Asustada por la picazón y el dolor de una nueva dosis de plata que se drenaba en su sistema, se los quito de golpe logrando sacarse piel y sangre de golpe. Trastabillo, cayendo de lado mientras sus fuerzas le fueron abandonando. Sintió como un sabor ácido subía por su garganta llenándole la boca de una extraña sensación de anestesia.

Nuevamente tres discos se acoplaron a su piel por todo el sector de su muslo y espalda, sin fuerza ni poder no pudo detener el nuevo drenaje de plata en su sistema mientras comenzaba a temblar desesperada, por el dolor cada vez más agonizante. Se retorció en el suelo mientras escuchaba los grito de Potter pidiéndole fuerzas.

La plata inyectada a través de los discos se encargaba de romper su sistema interno, sentía los músculos tensarse en busca de algún alivio solo para que un segundo después la plata comenzara a quemarlos lentamente. Su lado humano trabajaba a todo dar, pero era imposible hacer algo cuando estaban matando de manera tan cruel tu parte lobo.

Gimió desesperada mientras estiraba una mano para poder llegar al refugió del bosque. Las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro mientras sus colmillos chocaban tristemente entre ellos tratando de apagar sus lamentables gemidos de dolor.

(Harry) Cerro los ojos solo un momento, mientras su respiración volvía en si al darle termino al crucio. Escucho movimiento y observo horrorizado como el sujeto que recién le había atacado a él se acerco acechadoramente a Febrix, antes de que esta soltara un grito y se llevara las manos al pecho desesperada. Observaba perplejo como Febrix solo era un lamentable cuerpo tembloroso y débil. Su piel estaba casi repleta de un pelillo corto y brillante que parecía apagarse mientras ella se removía por el suelo adolorida. Temblando como un perrito apaleado.

Sintió la garganta estrecharse al notar el dolor en toda ella. No podía... ella, no, no era un animal.

-. ¡Déjenla!- grito ahora que podía volver a hablar- ¡La están matando!- grito horrorizado.- ¡Aguanta! Febrix, por favor- soltó desperado ordenándole a su cuerpo actuar rápido para ayudarle.

Con energía renovada saltó hacía su espada logrando dar retirada a cuatro ataques de los que aun colgaban de los árboles, movió su espada en cinco movimientos, logrando que los que le atacaran- sin poder protegerse- quedaran colgado de las ramas. Se giro, solo para que Elen le hiciera frente.

-. Por favor Harry- le apunto no muy convencida. A él los gemidos de la chica le estaban alterando. Parecía estarse ahogando y aquello no le calmaba.

-. ¡Dejadle!- gruño y levanto la espada hacía la morocha. La chica realmente no parecía querer atacarle a él.

Escucho un silbido prolongado y otro grito que hizo que le zumbaran los oído. Aquel sujeto tenía atrapado uno de los brazos de Fe y con una extraña pistola, dispara una tras otra pequeñas cerbatanas en el pecho de la licana. Que se retorcía a cada impacto.

Anonadado observo como Febrix trataba de defenderse con débiles zarpazos sin poder dar con ninguno. Observó su cara cruzada de lagrimas por el extraño pelaje que cubría ciertas partes de su piel y se electrifico. Su espada tembló cuando la alzo para atacar al desgraciado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al sentir el cuerpo inerte de su compañera siendo lanzado al suelo sin piedad alguna.

-. ¡No!¡Febrix!- grito asustado al ver como el cuerpo de la chica solo sufría algunas convulsiones.

-. ¡Expelliarmus!- hechizo Elen. Él movió la espada y con un rebote logro redirigir el hechizo hacía el atacante de Fe que saltó hacía atrás.

Diez sujetos más cayeron de los árboles, todos le apuntaban con varitas. Coloco su espada como defensa.

Tres hechizo chocaron contra su espada, logrando redirigirlos nuevamente logrando que dos de ellos salieron volando hacía los árboles, tres de los sujetos fueron cerca de una temblorosa y agonizante Febrix. Los otros cinco comenzaron enviar hechizos hacía el suelo logrando que retrocediera. Ninguno de ellos parecía realmente dedicado a lastimarle.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito tratando de no caer por las ramas, si trataba de atacar, seguramente algún hechizo le caería, y no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse ahora. Cuando Febrix se espabilo un poco logrando levantarse solo unos momentos los cinco sujetos bajaron la guardia, logrando que él se adelantara.

-. ¡Desmaius!¡Tarantallegra!¡Expelliarmus!- sus tres hechizos impactaron con fuerza. Mas cuando se giro para seguir con el ataque. Sintió algo frió caerle por la espalda. Sus piernas se hicieron gelatina y tuvo que apoyarse en la espada para no caer en el suelo. Un hechizo de huesos gelatina.

-. ¡Mamá!- escucho a Elen, mientras alguien pasaba por arriba suyo sin mayor problema ni mayor interés en él.

-. ¿Dónde esta tú padre?- pregunto la mujer. Logro observar su largo cabello caoba con ondulaciones. Su voz era demasiado sedosa para ser humana.

-. ¡Acá!- el hombre que había atacado apareció detrás de unos árboles.

-. ¡Ustedes inútiles, amarren a Potter y quitadle esa baratija!¡Haced algo útil!- ordeno la mujer sin levantar mucho la voz.

-. ¡Al fin!- escucho al hombre, mientras le quitaban la espada de las manos y le amarraban por completo. Le posaron contra un árbol. Y Dos cazadores se colocaron hacía un lado.

-. ¡Desactivad todo!¡Tenemos que marcharnos con ella antes de que llegue ayuda!. No queremos que esta preciosidad se vuelva a escapar ¿No?.

Observó rabioso como la mujer tomaba del cuello de una casi desmayada Febrix, sus ojos estaban apagados y sin horizonte fijo; la mujer le levantaba un poco de su lugar. Le rozo la mejilla con una mano y luego llego a la cicatriz.

-. Veo que tu padre te marco muy bien.

-. Tú...-susurró Febrix...

(Febrix) La sangre comenzó a llenarle la boca, la plata luego de esparcirse por su cuerpo comenzó a matar a su lobo logrando que la carne interna comenzara a abrirse, no era capaz de moverse sin matarse en el intento.

Escucho ruido de hechizos y a Potter llamándole, pero era demasiado el dolor y la desorientación. Sólo, cuando una voz femenina inundo su audio, logro volver un poco en si, ella conocía esa voz. Ella conocía ese olor... ella conocía esos ojos.

-. ¡Tú!- jadeo mientras la boca se le llenaba de sangre. Levanto una de sus garras atrapando la muñeca de la mujer débilmente. No lograba ver demasiado, solo a solo unos centímetro de sus ojos. Esta sonrió un poco. Cuando sus manos le acariciaron la mejilla una vez más. Miles de recuerdos le golpearon, esos ojos, su madre, su padre, la muerte.

-. ¿Nos recuerdas?- siseo la mujer.- yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti, de tu padre y tu madre. Me acuerdo de tu rostro asustado, de tu cuerpo pequeño y tus ojos, tus ojos- susurro la mujer- vas a ser nuestro más grande premio. Ganaremos tanto dinero contigo, tanto poder. Serás una excelente mascota de algún ricachón que pague por ti.

Algo dentro de ella se revoluciono. Sintió los ojos escocerle con fuerza mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer que entrecerró el cejo. Se levanto de golpe, y le apunto con algo que no logro definir solo sintió un crujido y luego el dolor insoportable en uno de sus hombros. Su propia sangre explorando el suelo le hizo retorcerse hacía un lado.

Miles de imágenes le llegaron, ese sonido en el bosque, el cuerpo de su madre bañado en sangre una muerta rápida, los ojos de esa mujer... de esa mujer.

La rabia llego de ella de golpe, tantos años esperando esto... tantos años. Una de sus garras le dio en el tobillo a la mujer, logrando desestabilizarle.

Tendría su venganza, tendría su amada venganza. La mataría.

(Josh) Observó el lugar con el corazón en la mano, habían logrado escuchar los primeros gritos hacía casi doscientos metros, y no lo había pensado dos veces en acelerar la marcha.

Mas al llegar todo fue demasiado rápido. Envió un hechizo hacía el hombre que estaba cerca de una de las Gryffindor de 6°. Este siseo alejándose mientras apagaba el fuego en su túnica. Amy le envió un aguamenti a Elen que completamente inesperada por su llegada tampoco pudo hacer mucho mientras caía hacía atrás, Hermione soltó unos contra hechizos mientras Potter tomaba su ¿Espada? Y se levantaba con los ojos lagrimosos llenos de rabia y prepotencia, mientras los Weasley atacaban a los dos cazadores que había estado custodiando a este.

Harry envió dos hechizos logrando que padre he hija quedaran amarrados en el suelo ante tan inesperada llegada.

Granger, lanzo rápidos hechizos hacía los árboles certero cada uno de ellos y él se sorprendió, no es que él haya dudado alguna vez del poder de la chica. Pero que los rumores de que la joven era la mejor bruja de esta temporada, fueran ciertos, era raro.

Pero el grito, aquel grito lleno de rabia y pena le hizo alarmarse. Consternado observó el cuerpo lleno de sangre y un liquido blanquecino levantarse de golpe. Parecía utilizar sus ultimas fuerzas en aquel acto.

Aquel ser iluminado por la luna llena. Aquel ser bañado en sangre, encorvado y dándole la espalda, su pelo caía corto, negro y plateado lleno de hojas y tierra. Su piel estaba plagada de un pelillo de unos dos centímetros y alguna parte la tez morena humana era palpable, cuando habló pareció que todo se aclaraba.

-. La mataste- siseo. Harry se detuvo de golpe ya que iba hacía ella.

-. Ella se atravesó- la mujer, de tan parecido al de Elen Lansten levanto su varita mientras Febrix, con sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo dejando caer un débiles gotas de sangre.- habíamos ido por ti, pero no estabas, solo encontramos a tu padre. ¿Mejor que nada, no? Además podíamos volver por ti. Circos mundiales nos pagarían millonarios honorarios por un ser como tú, hasta algunas familias magias podrían dar un poco más para sus propios zoológico. ¿Qué más? Para un ser como tú. Demasiado especial.

(Febrix) Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde la cicatriz recordaba su venganza, levanto la mirada a la luna mientras sentía la energía que necesitaba. Abrió los ojos solo para que la mujer abriera la boca de golpe. Sonrió de lado mostrando sus afilados dientes. Porque, dejar al monstruos salir de vez en cuando era.... exquisito.

Esquivo el hechizo sin ser conciente de este ya que se encontraba demasiado extasiada con su propia verdad que no deparo cuando salto sobre la mujer.

Escucho grito, los gritos de sus compañeros de clases, el chillido de Elen, mientras sus garras se aferraban a la espalda de la mujer, y sus colmillos se hundieron la piel del cuello de la mujer como si no quedara un mañana. La mujer forcejeo. Pero ella estaba demasiado herida, demasiado envenenada con su propia verdad que no le importaba morir ahora si vengaba la muerte de su madre, la tristeza de su padre, la soledad de ella, todo el dolor... todo.

Pero era demasiado tiempo, demasiado dolor, perdida y tristeza. Años de pesadillas, años de dolor por la perdida injusta de su madre, la miradas melancólicas de su padre, los llantos ocultos, por todo el dolor que esa familia había hecho en ellos, todo. Todo.

(Harry) Observó a Febrix consternado incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer algo mientras veía como la chica se lanzo contra la mujer enterrando sus colmillos y sus garras, como Elen le grita y su padre llama a su esposa. La mujer desesperadamente intenta liberarse de sus manos.

Esta demasiado abrumado por la información, por como había muerto la madre de Febrix, por el miedo que había visto en las facciones de la chica al percatarse del dolor y la angustia de tener que escapar de cazadores, de la cicatriz que tantos murmullos se había llevado a acabo. Todo, todo por ellos.

-. Harry- le llamo Hermione tomando una de sus brazos.

En ese momento se percato que estaban todos los demás. Josh tenía entre sus brazos a unas temblorosa Amy que parecía demasiado perturbada. Ginny estaba aun lado de Ron y este le miraba a él, completamente serio.

-. ¡Harry! Por favor- suplico Elen, llamando su atención, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas- Por favor...

No alcanzo a hacer nada más. Cuando al claro entraron corriendo los cazadores que habían desaparecido a buscar las trampas aun puestas, luego de eso entraron varios lobos gruñéndolos reuniendo a todos en el centro. Los lobos estaba furiosos. Se quedo de piedra cuando observo a Wolfblood entrar por otra parte del claro, completamente serio, les envió una mirada a ellos algo ceñuda, y luego saco su propia espada apuntando a Febrix. Susurro algo.

-. Suéltate y levántate- gruño.

-. El imperius- susurro Hermione y miro el cuerpo de Febrix sin moverse. El hechizo no había funcionado.

Wolfblood olisqueó el aire y de pronto palideció de golpe, se lanzo contra Febrix abrazándole con fuerza y esta comenzó a soltarse del cuerpo quejándose débilmente.

La mujer quedo bañada en su propia sangre y en la de Febrix, mientras observaba a Wolfblood sacudiendo a licana para que reaccionara. No parecía reaccionar.

-. Tú eres...

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan poca cosa, cuando el hombre levanto una mano y una fuerte onda de magia impacto a la mujer lanzándole con fuerza contra un árbol que crujió con el golpe.

No alcanzo a reaccionar a esto, cuando noto el frió en su propia mano.

Las lagrimas acudieron a él cuando observó aun inmóvil como Wolfblood abrazaba a Febrix susurrando cosas.

**Cof-cof... me muro, pero eso no importa. Capitulo 50!!! Eru, que osciosa soy, ¿Y que? XD. Bueno, a que no es tiernis Wolfie cuando anda con la luna XD, y hasta preocupado es el. En fin. Gracias FroggizZ tu siempre tan buena con yo T.T. Ya que eres la unica que lo lee, te recomiendo que pases por mi (Ya sabes perfil, fotolog) y verás una linda imagen Febrix/Fenrice XD, Que esta divina XD. Obviamente la hizo la Hito XD. Jajaja. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Prox. Actu.: 12 Sept. 2009. (Si no, es que me mori o algo XP)**


	51. Sentimientos de culpa

**Capitulo 51: Sentimientos de culpa**

(Fenrice) Se removió inquieto sobre su cama. El corazón le latía desesperado y sentía la boca seca. Aquella noche había luna llena, pero no es algo que a él le afectara. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía el cuerpo tensó. Algo iba mal, algo estaba más que mal.

Un suave susurró. Una esencia y se levanto de golpe mientras con un movimiento de mano prendía las velas de su pieza. En la esquina de la cama estaba su maestro. Sus ojos violetas estaban apagados y una mota de tristeza enmarcaba su rostro. Se volvió a tensar. ¿Qué había pasado?

(Harry) Se abalanzo al lado del cuerpo de Febrix mientras Wolfblood completamente tembloroso buscaba sus signos vitales. Ella no podía morir, ella no podía morir así. No podía.

-. La plata no deja que su lobo se cure- susurro la voz estrangulada del lobo.

-. Maestro- llamó Orión, quien al verlo estaba encima de uno de los cazadores mostrando sus letales dientes.

-. Ustedes- llamó a sus amigos. Estos bastante pálidos le miraron- colóquense detrás. Harry tú igual...

-. ¿Que?

-. Hazme caso- soltó mientras se levantaba los lobos comenzaron a retroceder, los sujetos amarrados comenzaron a moverse inquietos. Wolfblood tomo su espada, la alzo hacía la luna y la bajo con una extraña estela que cubrió el claro. Los cazadores fueron cayendo hacía los lados completamente desmayados.

El sintió la sensación de cansancio de golpe, pero el fuerte aullido de uno de los lobos lo volvió en si.

La mano le dio un nuevo calambre logrando que soltara la espada, se la tomo mientras se ovillaba un poco solo para ver directamente los ojos turbios, y cubiertos de una capa blanca de Febrix. Se lanzó a su lado de golpe tomando su rostro con las manos temblorosas. Sentir en su tacto esa piel tan suave y extraña le dieron escalofríos.

-. Necesito que la sujetes- dijo Wolfblood mientras arrancaba el pedazo de hilo de plata que se había incrustado en uno de los tobillos de la chica. Este estaba por lo menos un centímetro dentro de la piel de ella. Wolfblood miro a los otros- ustedes dos- dirigiéndose a Josh y Ron que parecieron saltar hacía adelante- sujetadle los pies, una de ustedes la cabeza y- se arranco una manga y se la amarro a la boca- esto le va a dolor- le quito las ultimas extrañas piezas de metal que tenía por alrededor de la cadera y su tatuaje en la frente parecía brillar.

(Josh) Tocar el frió y delicado cuerpo de Febrix en aquel estado era lo que menos deseaba hacer en estos momentos, parecía tan frágil y quebradiza; su piel estaba tan gris y muerta. No quería tocarla y saber que no volvería a verla tan viva. No quería verla así nunca más. Era su amiga habían tenido peleas tontas, sí, pero eso no significaba que él no estuviera preocupada por ella. Los ojos se le apañaron en lagrimas y bajo el rostro mientras tomaba con firmeza el suave tobillo tratando de no tocar la fea herida que la plata había hecho en ella. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía una extraña sensación quemazón en el cuerpo, no era doloroso solo extraño.

Abrió los ojos asombrados solo para ver al sujeto, aquel hombre que en presencia parecía un vago cualquiera, pero que era increíblemente poderoso mientras el extraño símbolo en su frente brillaba y el movía las manos desde la punta de los pies de Fe pasando por las rodillas llegando a la cintura consternado quedo cuando sintió la fría piel de Febrix comenzar a calentarse, la heridas de plata comenzar a curarse y su pelillo parecía estar un poco más vivo solo en mínimos segundos.

Pero la fuerte convulsión en el cuerpo de la chica hizo que todos nos tensáramos con fuerza, sujetando el cuerpo de la chica para que no se moviera.

-. No dejen que se oville- les gimió el hombre mientras Fe abría los ojos, sus dorados se llenaron de lagrimas y trataba de alejarse de ellos, el paño en la boca de la chica omitía los Gritos. Ginny quien sujetaba la cabeza de esta temblaba mientras trataba de retener que la cabeza se diera tumbos contra el suelo.

-. Fe, resiste- susurro Potter mientras cerraba los ojos. A él las lagrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas mientras escuchaba los sumidos gemidos de Amy completamente destrozada.

El hombre siguió pasando los dedos lentamente por el estomago de ella, mucho más lento que en las piernas, parecía que no quería pasar a destrozar algún órgano. Febrix temblaba y se convulsionaba con fuerza, levantaba las caderas, y se sacudía.

El fuerte olor a sangre les llegó cuando observó, en aquella herida que cruzaba el hombro de Febrix una extraña sustancia plateada comenzaba a emanar. Esta misma quemaba brevemente la piel de la chica. Cuando Potter iba a limpiarla. El hombre le negó, el mismo puso una mano sobre la plata, asombrado quedo cuando la mano de este comenzó a absorber el material que la herida dejaba emanar.

Estaba traspasando la plata de Febrix a él.

(Fenrice) El brazo de su maestro lo detuvo de golpe.

-. No puedes ir- soltó. Él se sacudió, cuando intento transportarse no pudo. Su maestro estaba controlando todo a su alrededor.

-. ¡Ella esta en peligro!

-. Ella debe saber enfrentarse a sus peligro. No puedes ser su salvador siempre.

-. ¿Por qué no?- soltó irritando. Pocas veces le levantaba la voz a su maestro o le hablaba de esa forma, pero era Febrix de quien hablaban.

-. Fenrice- dijo suavemente como tratando de volverlo en si. Él se llevo las manos a la cabeza sintiendo el dolor de la chica.

-. La están matando- susurró sintiendo las punzadas en su cuerpo.

-. Ella no puede morir más que por tus propias manos. Ella estará bien, no esta sola.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro recibiendo las punzadas en su pecho. Se llevó una mano al corazón y se abrió la camisa desesperado, como si eso quitara presión a su tórax. Su maestro solo le miraba mientras Mizu tímidamente trataba de acercarse.

-. Además son los cazadores de Voldemort. ¿Qué de ello si uno se escapa y notifica que ayudaste al escape de la licántropa?- se puso tenso de golpe, observando los vivos ojos violetas.- Voldemort dejara caer toda su magia en ti. Y si la ultima vez te uso de canal con el poco poder telepático que tienes y logro que Potter viera las imágenes de Sirius Black. Ahora que el niño maneja la Oclumancia te freira el cerebro y por lo menos te veo delirando por una semana.

(Harry) Observó consternado como Wolfblood recibía toda la plata que había en el sistema de Febrix. Cuando los dedos de Wolfblood se dirigieron hacía el corazón de Febrix, esta dejo de moverse y el color comenzó a llegar a ella. Sus ojos se achicaron y su respiración se normalizo. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Pero el saltó que mando Wolfblood hacía atrás luego de terminar, pegando la cabeza al suelo y tomándose la mano, lo desconcertó. Escucho los gemidos obstruidos por el hombre, maldiciones en idiomas que no conocía, temblando como una hoja y respirando como si no quedara un mañana.

En ese momento alguien apareció cerca, los ojos azules de su maestra lo miraron asombrados mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacía Wolfblood, inclinándose a su lado.

-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto la mujer mientras trataba de sujetar a Wolfblood.

-. No necesito tu... Agggg

-. Wolfblood- susurró Febrix. Su voz ahora parecía tan normal, aún herida y débil, pero no un gruñido amenazante. Se removió pero no pudo acercarse hacía el sujeto.

-. Ustedes, váyanse a la casa de los gritos- soltó el hombre mirándoles con los ojos lagrimosos. Se sujetaba la mano que no les dejaba ver.

-. No- susurró la chica.

-. Por una puta vez hazme caso, Febrix- soltó el hombre enojado.

Él le tomo en brazos antes de esta pudiera o quisiera decir algo, justo en el momento en que Anari lograba quitarle la mano a Wolfblood para revisarle.

-. Vamos- susurró mientras Febrix se quedo quieta. Sus ojos dorados fijos en él, sabiendo que se le venía una seguramente pelea, no le miro.

(Wolfblood) Hacía demasiadas décadas que no tenía contacto con plata y el dolor seguía siendo el mismo; la carne y la piel se iba muriendo y sus huesos se iban royendo de a poco. Anari rápidamente le hizo un torniquete cuando logro quitarle su propia mano y rápidamente le corto brevemente cerca de las venas para que la sangre saliera expulsando la plata, por lo menos la mujer algo sabía de esto.

Había sentido la luparia también, pero era realmente poca o estaba demasiado alterada químicamente por que realmente no la sentía muy en su sistema. La luparia era muy difícil de encontrar, tal vez habían logrado dar con algún substituto o lo mezclaron con algo. Pero por lo menos podía estar seguro que era algo menos de que preocuparse por Febrix y por él.

Cuando la mujer le dejo la mano, él solo se quedo sentado tratando de mentalizarse en el dolor y no volver a sufrir algún ataque como el de minutos antes.

-. Un gracias seria suficiente- susurró la mujer mientras tomaba la espada que Harry que había dejado botada. Con estos pupilos.

-. Sí, lo que sea- le soltó tratando de mover los dedos, pero solo el mínimo acto logro que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas. Hacía cientos de años que no lloraba.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?- preguntó la mujer mientras él se levantaba. Observó como los lobos aun se mantenían cerca, las casi dos docenas de cazadores aun durmientes, la vampira fijo la mirada en la mujer que él había azotado contra un árbol.

-. Lo que la raza exige, ciertamente. Sí los dejo vivo, Febrix seria capaz de volver por la familia y matarlos ella misma.- suspiro. Ahora por lo menos sabía donde estaban los lobos que no habían llegado en la ultima guardia. Habían varias celdas cerca de ellos, muchas de ellas llenas con sus guardias.

-. Lansten. ¿En serio?- susurró la vampira, la mano le temblaba como ansiosa por atacar. El gruño un poco, no podía creer que los cazadores hubieran atacado, pero no podía mentir al sentirse aliviado al ver que no se los habían llevado aún, sabiendo por sus últimos contactos, que estos ya habían dado sus respetos a Voldemort.

-. Al parecer ellos fueron los asesinos de Sammantha, y es una de las cosas por la que Fe no se va a quedar quieta hasta verlos muertos.

-. ¿Y la niña?¿Igual?

-. Todos serán llevados a la Comarca. La niña igual por ser el cebo de todo esto. Además yo necesito varias explicaciones de porque Harry vino a parar aquí.

-. Lansten los escucho aquella vez pelear, ella se entero de muchas cosas de ellos dos.

-. ¿Pelear?- pregunto girándose hacía la vampira. Los azules de esta se abrieron de golpe.

-. Tuviste a Febrix casi una semana en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿Y nunca supiste porque se había ido? Se peleo con Harry.

-. O sea, sabía que se habían peleado, algunos traidores por aquí y por allá, pero no pregunte más que eso.- contesto algo, casi nada ruborizado.

-. Harry me lo ha contado el otro día. Elen los escucho y le dio su palabra que no se lo diría a nadie si iba con ella a caza. No creí que fuera a hacerlo hoy, en especial por que es peligroso el bosque de noche, pero no tenía idea que esta Lansten era hija de los cazadores. Además la Orden hizo una reunión de emergencia.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso. Mientras daba ordenes silenciosas a Orion. El lobo estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para entenderle.

-. El primero llevaremos a Febrix y a Harry al ministerio.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Sirius Black. El testamento.

-. Oms. ¿Iras tú no?- una sonrisa maligna cruzo las facciones de la vampira.

-. Me encantara ver a mi padre, otra vez.

(Harry) Se maldijo a él mismo al dejar botado su espada, esperaba que Anari realmente no se enojara mucho por eso. Cuando ya estaba a unos 500 metros de la casa de los Gritos. Los primeros cuadrúpedos comenzaron a seguirle. Febrix se movió solo un poco entre sus brazos acomodándose. Era sorprendente lo liviana que era en aquel estado, la poca ropa humana que quedaba en ella le tapaba las partes necesarias para que no le diera un ataque ni a él ni a ella. Y su piel, en algunas partes surcada por aquel pelillo y otras tantas partes era su piel morena. Era en realidad, la definición de equilibrio entre humano y lobo.

Los pasos comenzaron a encerrarlos en una red de seguridad. El amanecer estaba pronto a elevarse, ya que por lo menos entre los árboles alcanzaba a ver los colores de los lobos ya más nitidos.

-. Son lobos- susurró Amy asombrada.

-. No nos harán daño- soltó él mientras acomodaba un poco más a Febrix entre sus brazos, esta iba adormilada o lo suficientemente avergonzada para no hablar con ellos. Y por lo que logro comprender con una sola mirada es que él iba a morir... pronto.

-. Hay que revisarte esa herida Harry, cuando lleguemos- soltó Ginny. Él giro el rostro y sonrió un poco. Agradecido de tenerlos con él, si no, esto estaría más que mal.

-. Gracias por venir esta noche- soltó. Sus amigos se callaron de pronto, Josh y Amy quienes iban más atrás dejaron de murmurar.

-. Para eso estamos- soltó Ron.- además fue alucinante ver el poder del maestro de Febrix. No había sentido tan poca cosa desde apareció ese vampiro, el de nombre raro.

-. Xirtus Prims, Ronald- contesto Hermione.

-. Me suena- alcanzó a escuchar a Josh, cuando giro un poco el rostro. Este se quedo observando un punto fijo frente de ellos. Y luego fijo su vista en él, de pronto recordó que Febrix alguna vez le había comentado que Josh no sabía de que entrenaba ni mucho menos que era ella en la nueva guerra. Amy le mando una mirada algo nerviosa. Esto iba a arruinar cualquier conversación tranquila con Febrix.- era una leyenda... ¿Cómo se llama el maestro de Febrix?- le pregunto a Amy.

-. No, Josh. Tu sabes que ella no...

-. Ella me va a tener que responder muchas cosas. Porque ahora no estoy abierto a aceptar el obliviate.- soltó un poco enojado.

Ya veían la casa y ya la nieve estaba tomando un color medio azulado. De pronto un lobo, aquel de los parlantes vino corriendo directamente hacía ellos.

-. ¿La ama?¿Qué paso? Se ve mal. Plata, plata en su sistema.- olfateo el lugar bastante alterado, hablando medio trabado.

-. Tranquilo- dijo Hermione acercándose un poco. El lobo emitió un suave gemido y se le pego a las piernas completamente preocupado.

-. Va a estar bien- le dijo al lobo.

-. Hablan- soltaron Josh, Amy y Ginny asombrado.

-. Uno de los pocos- contesto Ron suavemente. Hermione le dio un cariño en las orejas y el lobo se relajo un poco.

-. Arkan- la orden saltó desde atrás. De allí venían Wolfblood y Anari- haz un radio de protección de un kilómetro. Y manda un grupo de lobos a las lindes de Hogsmeade, que ningún mago se acerque a curiosear. Aparecerán Alfas en el radio.

-. Sí, señor- soltó el lobo y se marcho por entre los árboles llevándose consigo a los lobos que le estaban siguiendo.

-. ¿Cómo esta Fe, Harry?- pregunto Wolfblood.

-. Durmiendo- contesto.

-. Bien. Querrás mantenerte un poco alejado hasta que amanezca, yo no dudo en que vaya a arrasar algo cuando despierte.- él asintió mas que seguro de ello.

Dejó el cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras Wolfblood la tapo con una sabana. El brazo del hombre estaba amoratado, mas cuando se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Febrix, llevó la mano hacía la cicatriz de la chica, y susurrando unas palabras en otro idioma, se quedo de piedra al observar como aquella cicatriz en su cuello, aquella que tantos murmullo había sacado, había desaparecido como si fuera una mancha.

-. Su venganza ya ha terminado- soltó acariciando su cabello en el momento en que la luz del amanecer entro por uno de los vanos de las ventanas.

Observó maravillado como el cuerpo de Febrix se removía, se quejaba y con un suave gemido volvía a ser la chica que él conocía.

-. Bien, quedaos aquí- le dijo a todos los chicos. Él sonrió nervioso cuando los ojos dorados de la chica comenzaron a parpadear y moverse por el lugar hasta encontrarse con él.

-. Cuando me levante de aquí- gimió- te voy a matar

-. Lo sé- soltó él. Y Antes de que pudiera decir algo más a su favor... Amy se le había lanzado encima en un abrazo.

-. Amy- se quejo la chica mientras trataba de agarrar las sabanas para que no se le viera nada.

(Remus) Ni siquiera estaba bien vestido. Tenía el cuerpo tensó sentando mientras el corazón le martillaba desesperado. Había llegado la noticia de que un grupo de cazadores había llegado a atacar a su hija, y que esta estaba mal herida. William movía a sus alfas y algunos betas para que se marcharan lo antes posible.

¡Ho Merlín! Su hija y cazadores, ¿Cuántas pesadillas había tenido que tranquilizar?¿Cuántos días de insomnio había tenido recordando aquel horrible día en que cazadores le quitaron a su Sam. Cuanto Dolor. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se agacho un poco cerrando los ojos. Su hija, por Merlín. Que estuviera bien, que no se la hayan llevado, que no le hicieran daño. Ya le habían quitado a su _Paris. _Que no le quitaran a su niña.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y luego alguien sujetándose de sus rodillas. Observó con los ojos levemente nublados a Emil.

-. Va a esta bien- susurró tomando una de sus manos.

-. Son cazadores. A tenido pesadillas de ellos desde... desde lo de Sam. No va a ser fácil para ella- susurró conmocionado.- Merlín, como quisiera estar con ella ahora.

-. Va a estar bien, Remus. Es Febrix, y no esta sola. Le diré que se comunique lo más pronto contigo.

El asintió, mientras los alfas comenzaban a moverse.

-. Me encargare de que este bien- susurró la licana antes de marcharse al lado de Damián quien le sonrió tranquilo.

(Febrix) Al sentir a Amy enrollada en su cuerpo, los brazos alrededor de cuello y apretándole contra el cuerpo de la chica la dejo un poco noqueada. La escucha murmurar. Y cuando esta se soltó, sentándose y tomándole el rostro con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, ella se preocupo por lo que le diría.

-. Eres... eres- sintió una punzada de terror en su sistema. ¿Por qué le habían visto? Un monstruo eso era y Amy al fin había logrado entender ese hecho- eres el ser mas lindo que he visto.

-.... ¿Qué?- pregunto aturdida, observando a la chica como si realmente algo mal iría con ella.

-. Te ves divina así. Transformada.- no había burla, no había desprecio, no había ni siquiera una pizca de lastima en las facciones de la chica solo había admiración.

-. Amy soy un mous...

-. Si terminas esa frase, te estarás mintiendo de una manera bastante horrible- de pronto sintió un horrible sensación en el estomago. Levanto el rostro para ver a Josh con sus profundos ojos negros mirándole y movía la varita mientras le dejaba un poco de ropa no destrozada en los pies.

De pronto los recuerdos le golpearon como si estos esperaran el mejor momento para hacerlo. Potter, los Cazadores, la mujer. El ataque. Observo disimuladamente sus manos llenas de sangre y parte de su cuerpo igual. El cuerpo se le erizo mientras sentía la necesidad de terminar algo que no había logrado culminar.

(Harry) Se movió hacía la puerta cuando escucho a personajes, o por lo menos unos dos subiendo corriendo a la habitación en el momento en que fuera de la casa se escucharon varias apariciones. No alcanzo a hacer nada cuando de un momento a otro, dos personas. Dos jóvenes de la mano entraron en la habitación y se quedaron mirando fijamente a Febrix que estaba tensa con los ojos fijos en un punto x.

(Febrix) Los cazadores, la mujer, su venganza... ellos aun estaban vivos. Cuando comprendió aquello iba a saltar de la cama para ir a terminar lo que no alcanzo cuando dos personajes le miraron desde la puerta.

Amy y Josh se habían levantado de golpe al ver a los nuevos invitados.

Se sintió más que expuesta cuando los verdes ojos de Damián llegaron a ella. Y un escalofrió siguiente le inundo cuando Emil sonreía más que ansiosa mirando uno y otro.

-. ¿Qué?¿Qué...

-. Estas bien- susurró el licántropo acercándose a ella mientras Emil le seguía con aquella sonrisa más que malvada, aquella sonrisa de: "Este es el momento".

Sintió el corazón por la garganta cuando estos dos se agacharon a su lado. Uno con una sonrisa complaciente y cariñosa, la otra maquiavélica.

-. Orion nos informo de lo sucedido. La noticia se expandió como pólvora en la Comarca, Tú padre esta que se sube por las paredes y necesita que lo antes posibles te comuniques con él- ella asintió quedamente tomando las ropas de la cama para cubrirse un poco más.

Las manos le temblaron incapaz de hacer o decir algo coherente cuando tenía al alfa mirándole de esa forma y ella casi completamente desnuda bajo la sabana. Sintió una molestia horrible en el estomago cuando los ojos verdes de Damián observaban un trecho en su piel bajo su oído. Dejo de respirar cuando las suaves manos del licántropo tocaron la piel de su cuello con una sonrisa.

Solo pudo ver la sonrisa enorme de Emil que parecía salirse del rostro mientras su cuerpo de un momento a otro irradio el más puro calor al tacto del licano.

(Josh) Todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra al ver a los dos jóvenes que entraron en la sala, bastante asustados Amy y él se levantaron de golpe protegiendo a Febrix quien se estaba colocando bastante tensa. La mujer y el hombre dirigieron su mirada mecánicamente a la chica y observó como Febrix parecía desinflarse.

-. Estas bien- soltó el hombre con un notorio tono francés mientras ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la chica sin mirar a ninguno de ellos. Amy se puso a su lado mientras la mujer hablaba y comprendió que eran licántropos.

Mas cuando aquel... licano, toco el cuello de Febrix y noto como la chica se puso de fucsia de golpe. El se molesto porque algo en ellos le molesto, y no eran celos, o por lo menos eran celos de amigo.

-. Ya no esta- susurró el chico. Y Febrix tenía cara... cara... de ¿Enamorada?, lentamente movió una mano a su cuello y su rostro de crispo dejando toda ternura en sus ojos a una pura y dura furia.

-. ¡WOLFBLOOD!

(Harry) El grito de Febrix hizo que los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaban. El silencio afuera de la casa se logro de golpe y en el silencio solo logro escuchar al lobo mayor maldecir.

La licana se sentó de golpe sujetando la sabana como si no quedara más en su vida. En su mirada algo más que odio y venganza.

-. ¡Ustedes dos que están allá haciendo vida social, es mejor que hagan algo y solo manténganla allá adentro!- les grito el lobo por la puerta de la entrada, ambos alfas se tensaron cuando la orden de su mayor les llegó.

-. Venga, Febrix- soltó la mujer mientras se sentaba descaradamente al lado de ella y le abrazaba para no dejarle removerse.- aprovecha el momento- soltó y Fe se puso pálida como si le hubieran inyectado algo.

-. ¿Qué pasa aquí?- susurró Hermione, él le miro de lado y levanto los hombros. Él por lo menos ya había reconocido al alfa, al chico pues había estado en una de las reuniones de la Orden.

-. Oms, lamento nuestra mala educación, él es Damián alfa de la Comarca y yo soy Emil, alfa de la Comarca y orgullosa de ser la primera licántropa que se libero de los vampiros, ¿Cierto Febrix?.

Noto inmediatamente el arranque del cuerpo de la licana. Esta miro turbada a la licántropa y noto inmediatamente que allí había algo oculto, porque Febrix se quedo completamente mansita entre los brazos de la mujer.

-. ¿Y ellos son tus amigos, Fe?- preguntó la mujer, la chica bufó y les miro de reojo.

-. Todos ellos son cadáveres- soltó la chica molesta, pero el sentimiento no llego a sus ojos.

-. Habéis tenido una luna bastante movida.

-. Sí, algo parecido- susurró la chica.

-. Nosotros nos llevaremos a lo cazadores, Febrix, ya no tendrás que verlos nunca más.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó él mientras caminaba hacía ellos.- ¿Qué le harán a los cazadores?- preguntó inmediatamente recordando a Elen.

-. Lo que se megecen- contestó Damián mirándole por sobre su hombro.- han atgapado, apgesado, togtugado y matado a muchos de los nuestgos. No saldgán bien pagado de esto- noto inmediatamente como ninguno de los tres licanos allí parecían perturbado por ello, de hecho Febrix tenía un aura realmente alegre a su alrededor y eso le molesto.

-. Pero...- susurró recordando a la joven.- Elen...- continuó.

-. Elen estuvo más que complacida en herirte, amarrarte, torturarte y utilizarte, Potter- escupió la chica.

-. ¿Qué le van a hacer, Febrix?- preguntó Amy. La chica sonrió sin mirar a ninguno, estaba.. estaba satisfecha.

-. ¡No puedes ser así, Febrix!- saltó inmediatamente avanzando. Su instinto fue detenerse inmediatamente cuando los oscuros ojos de los licanos le detuvieron en cualquier acercamiento a la chica. Parecían hechos a matar si le hacía daño o hablaba demasiado con Fe.

-. Ellos estaban más que dispuestos a venderme a un circo, algún rico bestialista o hasta para alguna investigación científica, Potter. No me pidas que sienta algo por ellos mas que pura venganza.

-. El director no dejara...-comenzó Ginny también perturbada.

-. Vuestro director no tiene nada que decir en esto.

-. ¡Es una alumna del colegio!

-. Bueno, ustedes son ocho alumnos que estuviegon expuestos al peligo- soltó Damián.- además de atacag a Febrix con plata y luparia. Nadie va a pegmitig que algo así quede impune.

-. Tú padre no permitiría algo así- susurró él aun conmocionado. Febrix no le miro.

-. Esos cazadores mataron a su pareja, a mi madre... y a cientos de licántropos más. Yo no soy la única aquí que esta disfrutando de esto, aunque para serte sincera- los ojos de la licana se oscurecieron- me encantaría poder terminar de matarlos yo misma.

Se le enfrió la sangre cuando la chica termino de decir eso. Con el corazón en un puño se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Sintió una mano deteniéndolo en medio de la escalera. Como queriendo retenerlo y no le importo hacerle caso.

Sabía, lo sentía, estaba seguro que Elen no era mala, que ella realmente... no. No era así. Cuando los brazos de la chica lo abrazaron por la cintura, él dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-. Yo- soltó y la voz se le hizo un nudo ante la prepotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien.

-. Harry- susurró la chica y él sintió el escalofrió por la espina- sé que es difícil. ¿Pero que se puede hacer?

-. Yo sé que ella no es así. Que ella no mataría o haría algo.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-. Yo... yo solo, lo sé, Ginny- susurró el chico mirando los ojos de la pelirroja.- es un presentimiento- continuó bajando el rostro abatido por el inminente futuro de una de sus cazadoras.

(Fenrice) Se sentó mientras se revolvía el pelo y dejaba sus codos en las rodillas. No pudiendo quedarse quieto se tiro ahora abriendo los brazos tratando que la presión terminara y que Febrix estuviera bien. _Matare a cualquiera que le ponga una mano encima. Solo yo puedo ponerle las manos encima..._

Cuando abrió los ojos su maestro tenía a Mizu en un hombro y este hurgaba por el cuello del vampiro arrancándole una sonrisa al hombre, pero sus ojoso violetas ahora estaban perdidos y sabía que algo iba mal en ello.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto suavemente tratando que la presión desapareciera.

-. No, no te preocupes. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Al ver que su maestro no iba a hablar más solo lo miro.

Se volvió a llevar una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos. Recordando aquella vez que la chica lo llamo, se concentro.

-. _Febrix..._

(Febrix) Dejo escapar un gruñido y se ovillo en su cama, mientras Emil y Damian hablaba con Josh pidiéndole algunas respuestas. Potter debía comenzar a recordar que estaba en guerra, que no podía ir defendiendo a casos así por iluminación divina; Elen lo había tenido como un maldito cebo, lo torturaron y lo hirieron, era un maldito inconsciente y en esos momentos realmente estaba enojada con él.

Un suave sollozo, y una idea le pego de golpe y bajo las sabanas solo un poco para ver el emisor de ese suave sollozo. Amy tenía los ojos llorosos, lagrimas escurridizas por las mejillas y miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su chaleco, sin mirar a nadie.

_Amiga. _Amy también era buena amiga de Elen... sintió que el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho y dejo escapar el aire cargado de resentimiento.

-. Agg. Diablos- Jadeo. Se volvió a sentar, tomo su varita que había dejado ya que poco podía hacer con ella cuando su lobo andaba tan alterado. Movió la ropa que Josh le había arreglado y con un conjuro se la puso. Se quito las sabana rápido ante el silencio de todos ellos.

-. Fe, tienes que descansag- susurró Damián mirándole. Ella se levanto de hombros pero no le hizo caso.

-. ¿Dónde... ¡Oye!, espera.- soltó Emil mientras ella se cargaba en la pared y rápidamente comenzaba a baja descalza las escalera, las heridas aun le dolían, pero ya no sangraban. Durante aquella emboscada no le habían roto ningún hueso por lo que el dolor era completamente muscular mas las heridas.

Paso de largo a Potter que le miro ceñudo.

-. Febrix, vuelve a la cama- soltó Damián mientras ambos alfas iban detrás de ella. Ella solo sonrió un poco al escuchar al chico decir su nombre sin su acento francés tan marcado.

Al salir al pórtico de la casa, observo como los cazadores estaban todos amarrados. Wolfblood estaba más allá hablando con el Director, dos integrantes de la Orden, y Anari, y habían por lo menos 4 alfas, y 8 licanos extras. Otros tantos lobos por los alrededores. Observó que en medio estaban los Lansten. La mujer aun desmayada, el hombre y tenía acomodada a Elen entre sus brazos. Bajo los escalones, mientras Wolfblood casi le crujió el cuello cuando la miro.

-. ¡Que demonios... ¡Vuelve a tu cama, Febrix!¡Te voy a salir amarrando! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? - soltó el licano mientras ella se dirigía hacía ellos. En esos momentos hubiera deseado usar sus zapatos, la nieve le quemo los pies.

-. Ellos...- soltó mirando a los Lansten. Elen le miro y sus ojos verdes estaban nublados de lagrimas.

-. Tú no te acercaras a ellos- soltó el lobo inmediatamente dos alfas interceptaron cualquier movimiento hacía la familia en si.

-. Elen.- jadeo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Se llevo una mano a la herida del hombro y cerro los ojos un momento- La libero de todo mal, todo juicio y todo mal que caiga en ella que me haya afectado directa o indirectamente.

Wolfblood abrió la boca de golpe y todo ruido en el claro se sumió a nada.

-. Estas...

-. ¿Quién más va a poner una ejecución en sus brazos?- pregunto notando los cosquilleos en el brazos. Wolfblood entrecerró el cejo completamente enojado, miro hacía atrás y sus cejas estaban a punto de juntarse, al parecer nadie de los 7 chicos que estuvieron en el claro hizo o dijo algo.

-. No puedes...- siseo y los ojos café de su maestro se oscurecieron. Este se acerco peligrosamente hacía ella, por puro malestar ella no se movió.

-. Puedo- susurró mareada- lo leí,- continuó mientras se tambaleaba débilmente- No tienes derecho de matar a nadie bajo el decreto que tú mismo inventaste cuando no se le ha acusado de nada, cuando yo o los presentes rehúsan haberse sentido en peligro por parte de ella- susurró recordando una de esas tarde aburrida en la Comarca haber leído algo sobre las leyes licántropas que Wolfblood había inventado.- Con la madre y el padre por mi que lo des de comida a los vampiros y de seguro con los demás alguien los acusara. Pero ella, la chica. No hizo nada.

Pasaron unos momento en completo silencio. Ella comenzó a palidecer, lo sabía. Pues la cara de Wolfblood comenzó a relajarse y le miraba un poco atolondrado.

-. ¡Ok!- soltó el licántropo resignado, avanzando un poco hacía ella.- la chica queda libre de toda acusación. Pero... de todos modos se la llevaran.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-. De todos modos no creo que se quiera separar de sus padre y le haremos algunas pruebas para ver si no ha participado en otra caza.

-. Como sea- susurró repentinamente cansada. Dejo escapar un suave suspiro, ya que el pecho comenzó a dolerle. No debería haberse levantado... no después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-. Febrix- soltó Wolfblood de pronto.

-. _Febrix- _Sintió su nombre como agua fría en la espina, miro de un lado a otro buscando al emisor de su nombre, solo para que las piernas le dejaran de sostener, Wolfblood le pesco antes de desmayarse.

(Harry) Llegó al lado del lobo mientras Wolfblood abrazaba con una mano a una desmayada chica. La presión en su pecho había disminuido y se sintió terriblemente agradecido por lo que hizo. Miro a la familia Lansten, el padre de la chica tenia oculto el rostro en el hombro de su hija y los verdes de la chica estaban asombrados.

-. Chica, idiota- soltó Wolfblood. Mientras la acomodaba en su único brazo bueno y la levantaba.

-. Es mejor llevarle al colegio- dijo Anari mientras sacaba el cuerpo de la chica y se giro hacía Josh quien no demoro en sujetarle. Amy se saco la capa y se la puso.

-. Y ni siquiera alcance a despedirme- soltó mirando a sus alfas- venga ya, llévenselos.- Luego se giro hacía Arkan y Orion, ambos al lado de Josh. Arkan golpeaba con la nariz la inerte mano de Febrix.- Tres días.

-. Si, señor- soltaron ambos lobos y con leves aullidos los lobos comenzaron a acercarse mientras se perdían por el bosque.

El solo cerro los ojos cuando los alfas comenzaron a desaparecer con los cazadores. Ginny se puso a su lado sin decir mas.

-. Wolfblood...- comenzó el director.

-. Atacaron, mataron, destruyeron familias. Además- el licano se giro hacía el director ya bastante molesto- los Lansten ya pasaron al lado de Voldemort hacía algunas semanas. ¿Dejaría libre a mortifagos?

Anari le puso una mano en el brazo del director y este asintió quedamente. Wolfblood gruño algo imperceptible.

-. Volvamos al colegio- soltó Anari a ellos, los chicos comenzaron a alejarse. Él asintió y se giro un poco hacía el lobo. El lugar había quedado desolado sin los lobos.

-. ¿Cuánto?- pregunto Anari mientras el se quedaba un poco rezagado cuando Anari le miro. Wolfblood soltó un suspiro quejumbroso.

-. No lo se... hasta después de navidad tal vez.- fijo su mirada en su mano media muerta.

-. Esta bien. Pero luego no quiero quejas.

-. No me la mates- rió el licano y se giro hacía Harry.- ¿Te gustaría ir a la Comarca, Harry?- le pregunto el licano. El se acerco un poco.

-. Me encantaría.

-. Haré planes para que puedas acompañar a Febrix la próxima vez que vaya.

Se despidió con una suave venia y antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, desapareció como un soplido.

¿Reviews?

**Namitonks:** ¿Ron? En serio, no tenía ni la menor idea de ello. Mmm creo que investigare un poco de ello. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! No sabes como me alegra que te este gustado.

**FrogizZ:** XDDD... La verdad no se si a Febrix le agradarían unos hermanitos, creo que seria un poco celosa. XD. ¿Sabes? Yo también había pensando esta es la oportunidad de Fenrice hacerse el héroe y que fuera a salvar a su licana preferida, pero luego me dije que ya era mucho eso de héroe y sacáramos un poco a los amigos humanos que estaban quedando un poco botados. Así que el pobre no pudo hacer mucho pero por lo menos sabe que algo mal había pasado y lo sacara en cara en el próximo capitulo. Muchas malas ideas mentales me llegaron con las ideas esas de Fenrice comprando a Febrix, muchas malas imagenes mentales muy pervertidas demasiados M XD, (Escalofrios) Fenrice sería capaz, muy capaz de vender sus organos por dinero y poder comprarle con lo celosos que es XD. Sobre Remus orgulloso creo que no, al fin y al cabo Moony no es alguien vengativo y se sentirá un tanto decepcionado por la manera de actuar de la chica, pero luego veremos un poco de su reacción y la impotencia que siente al no poder estar con ella. Y seria eso... MUCHAS GRACIAS por el súper reviews, no sabes como me emociona leerlo y releerlo y volverlo a leerlo XD.

**Y eso... **

**Próxima actualización  
****Entre el 26.9 al 3.10  
****(Es que no tengo escrito el capitulo completo)**


	52. Nuevos entrenamiento

**Capitulo 52: Nuevos entrenamientos**

(Wolfblood) Aun era temprano cuando llegó a la Comarca. La mano y el brazo en si latían dolorosamente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Observó a los alfas y algunos licanos llevarse a los Cazadores a algunas celdas improvisadas cerca de las minas para que esperaran el juicio que se realizaría en un par de horas o días, todo dependía de su estado de animo, que no era mucho debía aclarar. Había sido todo un problema lograr que estos leyeran las entrada del Fidelio, ya que, desde hace algunos días Remus no tenía permitido salir de la Comarca para dar la entrada a los nuevos allegados por si había algún ataque dentro o fuera de esta misma. William tenía un pequeño grupo de lobos encargado de la protección de Lupin. Porque al fin y al cabo era demasiado util aún.

Mientras caminaba hacía la casa principal por las desoladas y durmientes calles del pueblo, fue Avaneris la que llegó volando con una pequeña escolta de hadas. El hada reina, siempre tan sutil con él comenzó a moverse circularmente llevándose sus delgadas manos de un lado a otro como si le estuviera regañando apuntando varias partes de su cuerpo y moviendose aun sin detenerse en nada conciso. Él solo sonrió.

-. Lo sé, vieja amiga. Pero no eres mi madre, no me regañes.- el hada soltó algo parecido a un bufido resignado/molesto y se sentó en su hombro mientras se sujetaba de su pelo.

Conocía muy bien a esa hada; era su más antigua amiga después de todo, sabía que no se quedaria quieta tan rápido y así lo hizo, cuando le toco el lobulo de la oreja, y él le comprendió.

-. Bien, todo lo bien que podrá estar, creo. Necesito que me ayudes eso si- el hada soltó otro ruidito.- La voy a emparejar con uno de mis alfas- Avaneris salió disparada frente a su cara con las manos en la cintura. Por su aleteo rápido y su "mohín" en la cara no estaba nada contenta.- ya hemos conversado de esto, Avaneris. No voy a permitir que...

Ni si quiera había terminado la idea y el hada dio un respingón molesto, bajo como una flecha hacía su mano donde dándole una patada salió volando con su escolta. Él se quejo por el golpe pero no hizo mayor drama mientras se hacía una nota mental de ir a ver al hada antes de que se enojara más; aquella hada como muchos otros debían comenzar a comprender que lo hacía por un bien común; y obviamente por el bien de ella.

-. ¿Maestro?- pregunto una voz que lo hizo volver en si. ¡Ho! ya había llegado a la casa. William lo miro sorprendido mientras una demacrada figura le aparecía en frente en dos segundos.

Le costo procesar que aquel licano con unas avanzadas ojeras, el rostro demacrado y renovadas canas fuera el mismo Remus Lupin que había visto tan solo hace unos pocos días que parecía estar más joven que nunca. En estos momentos el mundo se le había vuelto patas arriba... o mejor dicho: la hija.

-. ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con la voz nerviosa y atolondrada.

-. Bien- contesto carraspeando un poco- un poco magullada, pero viva y bien.

-. ¡O gracias a Dios!- susurró este llevándose un mano al pecho.

-. Esta estable, lo suficientemente bien para alegar contra el mundo como es habitual en ella, Remus. Relájate, tienes una hija dura de matar.- tal vez no fue la mejor elecciones de palabras pero William salió al rescate.

-. ¿Qué hace aquí, maestro?- cuestiono mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al licano que pareció volver un poco más a la vida al procesar sus palabras de manera más suave.- no creo que este aquí solo para dar un informe medico sobre Fe.

-. No, la verdad no- levanto la mano ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres- se puede decir que... ¿Pequeños problemas técnicos?.

(Febrix) ¿De noche? ¿Tanto había dormido?. Se giro en la cama solo para darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Por lo menos se sentía descansada y aun soñolienta. ¿Cuándo había...? Agh... bueno, no importa.

-. Si que eres buena durmiendo- soltó una voz de más conocida detrás suyo, se giro en la cama mientras veía semi acostada en la otra a su "amada" profesora favorita.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto suavemente sin ganas de regañar.

-. Tan educada como siempre- soltó la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama- te estaba cuidando

-. No mientas- soltó- eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-. Mmm sí, bueno, solo estoy esperando unas pociones, y, ansiosa por darte una muy buena noticia- algo en la sonrisa de la mujer a ella le dio un escalofrió por la espina.- ¿No quieres saberlo?

-. ¿Quiero saberlo?

-. No, pero te lo voy a decir igual. Wolfblood se fue a la Comarca

-. ¿Y que tiene eso de impresionante?- pregunto ovillándose en la cama mucho mas cómoda, envuelta aun en la modorra.

-. Que no va a volver en algunas semanas hasta que recupere la movilidad de la mano, por lo que me pidió muy _fervorosamente_ de que, desde mañana- sonrió malignamente- serás mi pupila de espadas, con Harry.

Se le helo el cuerpo de golpe y literalmente con la boca abierta, se levanto olvidando la modorra.

-. ¡Estas loca que...

-. Silencio- soltó otra voz detrás, desde el pasillo de camas vacías venia la enfermera- me alegro que hayas despertado, pero por favor no te exaltes querida.

-. ¿Cómo que?¿Por qué? No... no quiero- soltó enojada. ¿Qué su maestra fuera Anari?¡¿Anari?!

-. Tu maestro tiene su mano mala, Febrix.- soltó la profesora y ella se achico un poco en ella, porque al fin y al cabo era culpa de ella.- gracias- soltó cuando la enfermera le dio una cajita con pociones- y siendo así, no podrá sostener una espada para jugar contigo, así que, siendo yo la única por aquí que tiene una de esas. Yo te entrenare

-. Querida, levántate, deja revisar esas heridas- la enfermera le corrió un poco la túnica que llevaba ahora y solo una línea roja se veía donde la madre de Elen le había enviando fuerte golpe.

Al no encontrar alguna forma de refutar lo dicho por la profesora se sumió en el silencio.

-. Por lo menos se hubiera despedido- susurró más para si cuando la enfermera le puso una crema en la herida.

-. En fin. Gracias por las pociones, madame- soltó la vampira mientras se iba.- te espero mañana a las diez en la sala de Defensa.

No pudo más que soltar un quejido de horror. ¿Entrenar con Anari?¿Que era eso?¿Había hecho algo muy malo?¿He? Wolfblood le acaba de mandar a un calvario.

-. Creo que mañana puedes faltar a las dos primeras horas, querida. Tu cicatrización es excelente como la de tu padre. Y me alegro tanto de- le tomo la barbilla y se la levanto- que haya desaparecido esa cicatriz. Fue muy limpia la transfiguración de la piel. Magia muy antigua te curo allí. Si hubieras dejado que la curara con implementos mágicos nuestros, por lo menos se hubiera demorado dos semanas con las pociones y cremas. Te despeja tanto el rostro. Ahora, ¿Quieres otra poción para descansar o lo harás así?

-. Así- susurró- ¿Tiene un espejo?- pregunto llevándose la mano a la piel lisa y suave de su cuello. Le dieron escalofríos.

Sostuvo el espejo hacía abajo por lo menos unos 7 minutos, incapaz de levantarlo para ver su cuello y su piel lisa sin cicatriz. La enfermera le dejo una poción para dormir por si no podía y se marcho a su despacho. Incapaz de hacerlo, demasiado cobarde para ver su nueva realidad, se acurruco entres las sabanas y se dejo vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

(Wolfblood) No había querido ir al hospital solo porque estaba cansado y hambriento, así que Emil junto con Nadecko inspeccionaban su mano mientras comía un plato de manzanas y tenía una jaquecosa discusión con su demasiado efusivo pupilo. Los demás presentes, Remus y William se mantenían más alejados con un poco menos de presión en el rostro luego de que llegara el molesto chucho que era uno de sus mejores guerreros.

-. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...- casi cinco minutos después y unos cuantos dolores de cabezas más se dirigió a la _paris _del suso dicho.

-. ¿No lo puedes callar?- le pregunto a Nadecko logrando que la licana sonriera y mirara a su demasiado feliz pareja que parecía dispuesto a saltar por la ventana por lo que quería. Deberían de dejar de darle azúcar al pobre, era demasiada energía para después de una transformación.

-. Max, por favor, silencio. Utiliza el cerebro cariño, que para ello te dieron uno y busca un argumento antes que nos mates con dolores de cabeza.

-. Esta bien, amor- soltó el suso dicho Max con voz empalagosa mientras se paraba bien y él se dispuso a escuchar los buenos argumentos que el hombre debía de haber logrado razonar.- la haz dejado con una vampira.

Se quedo en silencio para que el hombre continuara, pero parecía que aquello había sido todo y lo decía todo. Suspiro mientras Emil le echaba algo a su mano y el se quejo pasito ante la comezón.

-. Es una vampira que es buena amiga de Remus, buena aliada de los de la Orden y buena espadachín, cuidara bien de Febrix.- eso ultimo esperaba que se realizara por lo menos lo mejor posible.

-. Sigue siendo una vampira, una cuasi vampira.- hizo notar como si fuera el epicentro del problema.

-. Una _cuasi_ vampira que esta entrenando a Harry y que no le iría mal entrenar con Febrix. No se porque insistes, creí que querías quedarte aquí con Nadecko para los preparativos de las fiestas de unión.

La suso dicho se paro bien y miro a su pareja con ojo critico. Este no le siguió la mirada y pareció temblar brevemente mientras Nadecko volvió a inspeccionar la herida de la mano, luego de la muda amenaza.

-. Sí, sí, claro que quiero quedarme, pero podría ir a entrenarle, puedo aparecerme. Soy buen espadachín... al menos que- se quedo en silencio escudriñándole- que no quieras compartir.- fue en ese momento en que Remus tomo atención de la conversación. El padre de la licana tenía ciertas palabras en las que con el nombre de su hija, no iban y su atención estaba inmediatamente en ellos.

-. ¿Compartir que Max?- pregunto silenciosamente Remus mientras él sonreía ante la cara del licano. Descompuesta y nerviosa.

-. Lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra, Remus. No es que yo quiera compartir a tu hija... o sea, bueno, entiéndeme. Yo solo quiero entrenarle.- susurró luego al verse demasiado arrinconado para decir algo coherente que no sonara "pervertido".

-. El padre ha hablado. Febrix seguirá entrenando con Anari y cuando me recupere seguiré yo. Nadie más lo hará.

-. Egoísta- susurró Max mientras se alejaba indignadamente por la puerta con más melodrama del necesario, Nadecko bufo y rodó los ojos; Emil solo sonrió y comenzó a vendar su mano.

-. La luparia ya fue retenida, maestro- soltó la mujer mientras seguía vendando la mano- es solo tiempo ahora esperar a que comience a expulsarla algunos ejercicios para que no se entuma.

-. ¿Cuánto tiempos más o menos?- la mujer hizo una mueca.

-. Bueno- se rasco la mejilla- no lo sé exactamente. No hay exactamente libros que hablen de la anatomía de un licántropo inmortal.

No contesto y solo bufo moviendo dolorosamente los dedos. Más vale recuperar luego la movilidad de la mano antes de que Anari le mate a su pupila.

(Harry) Sabía que Febrix aun estaba enojada con él, tal vez en los entrenamientos sufriera todo su mala leche, pero algo le mantenía tranquilo del hecho es que no saliera y se quedara allí en el colegio con ellos. Fe realmente le había preocupado luego de desmayarse, pero no había forma que no lo hiciera, había pasado una transformación horrible, había sido atacada por los cazadores y toda su sed de venganza, pues era raro que no se dejara caer.

Él había vuelto con todos al colegio, con Febrix en brazos de Josh y todos un poco más tranquilos de que esto haya terminado, y él mas calmado al saber que Elen no seria juzgada del mismo modo que sus padres, pero no menos preocupado al fin y al cabo.

Era ya de noche y su entrenamiento comenzaría luego.

En esos momentos Ron y Hermione achicaron sus espadas al terminar. Anari observó la hora.

-. Ya son las diez y aun no llega- soltó la mujer mientras él se levantaba.

-. Pues no creo que sea su hora más entretenida del día- sonrió él. Ron y Hermione sonrieron con él al recordar el más mal humor de la licana al recordarle brevemente que tenía hoy, entrenamiento con ellos.

-. Pues nosotros nos vamos...

-. Esperen un poco- soltó Anari. Él se giro para ver el amago de una sonrisa macabra. La puerta de enfrente se abrió y por allí entro una perezosa Febrix. Soltó un ruido que debió haber sido un "hola" o algo así- Llegas tarde- soltó Anari enviándole una mirada a sus dos amigos.

-. Me perdí- contesto sarcástica la licántropa.

Él se le quedo mirando unos momentos, era aún tan raro ver su rostro sin la cicatriz, se veía tan despejado y limpio. Él día anterior había hecho que los murmullos se propagaran por el colegio, pero estos habían sido sofocados cuando un nuevo rumor de que una alumna había sido retirada del colegio. Las noticias se expandían como pólvora.

-. Ems nosotros- soltó Hermione mirando a la profesora.

-. Acabo de sufrir una excelente idea, Hermione saca tu varita, Ronald- este hizo un gesto porque no le gustaba que la Anari le llamara por el nombre completo- tu espada.

Ambos chicos le miraron antes de hacer caso de lo que hacía. Él levanto los hombros sin saber bien de que iba todo esto.

-. Harry, Febrix saquen sus espadas.- la profesora hizo un movimiento con la varita y los bancos y todo lo que quedaba en la sala desapareció.

-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Febrix mientras se cargaba su espada al hombro y con la otra mano se colocaba unas pesas en las muñecas.

-. Sácate las pesas, no las vas a ocupar. Ustedes dos- apuntando a sus amigos- colócate detrás de Ron, Hermione y prepara la varita.

-. No puedes...

-. ¿Por qué no?- soltó la profesora. Al parecer Hermione también había captado lo que iban a hacer por la sonrisa entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Él lo noto al momento al ver a Ron ponerse en defensa aun perdido. Iban a pelear con ellos.- Hermione es mucho mejor con una varita en mano que con una espada, sin ofender querida,- su amiga se sonrojo- pero no eres mala, pero de seguro que un buen hechizo te salvara la vida antes de que un corte y Ronald esta en un concepto de muy buen espadachín.- Febrix hizo un ruidito como de desinflarse- ¿Cuál es el problema?.

-. Nosotros no hemos...

-. Para eso es el entrenamiento ¿No?- soltó la profesora.- Ustedes colóquense lado a lado. Harry tu puedes hacer hechizos con la espada.

-. No muy fuertes...

-. No queremos hacer una matanza.

-. Ronald, quiero que protejas los hechizos que envié Harry. Eres bueno en ello- su amigo miro a la profesora un poco consternado- después de todo eso del quidditch sirve de algo

-. ¡Hey!- saltó él y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-. Hermione ten cuidado al enviar hechizos que no reboten con la protección de la espada de Ron.- se giro hacía ellos- Y ustedes...-malicia en sus ojos- improvisen.

-. Y yo que tenía ganas de pelear contigo, Potter. Me debes tantas- soltó en un murmullo lo bastante audible mientras se colocaba a su lado con la espada en mano. Él soltó un suspiro.

-. Yo ayudare a Hermione debes en cuando.

(Wolfblood) Yacía convertido en lobo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la muy agitada ciudad de "día". Los licanos iban de allá para acá, los lobos durmiendo siestas a las puertas de las casas y algunos alfas conversando con sus hombres.

William que yacía más atrás y con un pergamino en mano parecía cansado. Lo escucho suspirar y giro su felpuda cabeza para ver a su pupilo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto. William se rasco la pequeña barba.

-. El dinero que necesitamos para hacer las espadas.

-. ¿Sí?

-. Es desbordante- contesto como si fuera obvio.

-. No somos pobres, William- soltó él mientras bostezaba.

-. Sé que hay riquezas dentro de las catacumbas, señor. Pero... es demasiado. Podríamos utilizar el dinero para comprar más comida o algo.

-. Cuando la guerra termine, la mitad de todos estos licántropos volverán a sus hogares de origen. ¿Para que necesitamos ese dinero?

-. Bueno...- lo escucho atolondrarse.

-. Recuerdo que tu le tenías bastantes esperanzas a Fe.

-. Se las tengo. Pero eso no significa que no quiera mantenerme precavido.

-. Baja un tercio de las espadas, la mitad de estos licántropos a penas saben utilizar una varita mucho menos lo harán con espadas.

-. ¿Cuál va a ser la edad de combate?

-. 15

-. ¿15?

-. Diría Catorce, pero no, en esa edad aun no conocen _paris_ y son fuertes y con destreza. Comenzaremos los reclutamientos esta semana.

-. Esta bien.

(Febrix) Luces, quejidos y... suelo.

-. ¡Au!- gimió pasito mientras sus ojos observaban el muy interesante techo de la sala de defensa, mientras había tomado el suelo como su nueva cama de descanso.

Cuando vio a Potter trastabillar y caer por la pared sin espada y más despeinado que nunca se le arranco una risita que solo hizo que le dolieran las costillas por lo incomodo de su situación.

-. ¡Lo siento Harry!- soltó la voz de Hermione. Ella levanto un poco los ojos solo para ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro vampiro.

Había sido el espectáculo más raro y humillante del mundo. Era sorprendente lo poco que se podía complementar cuando no estaban en una situación real. Porque ahora, habían dejado mucho que desear como guerreros legendarios o como fuera. No daban ni pie con bola. Potter atacaba, pero ella poco podía hacer si Anari le mandaba hechizos por atrás mientras trataba de protegerlo de los hechizos de Hermione. Había sido una batalla demasiado rara, entre los ataques frente a frente de Ron y los ataques con varita, los hechizos salidos de la nada, las desviaciones y los ataques sorpresas. Habían sido rebanados sin problema alguno.

Ella había sido lanzada hacía atrás cuando había desviado un ataque de Hermione sin percatarse que Anari la atacaba inmediatamente por detrás no logrando moverse para protegerse del hechizo petrificador que le cayo encima y era por eso ahora era donde estaba.

-. ¡Perfecto! Se complementan a la perfección- soltó Anari con la voz ansiosa y feliz. Ella se enfuruño mientras Potter soltaba un suspiro quejumbroso a dos metros de ella. Al parecer por la rigidez de sus piernas, un hechizo de piernas roca, bastante desagradable lo asolaba.- les daré 5 puntos a cada uno por la ayuda.

-. Genial- escucho a Ron soltar.

Eran un total fiasco. De verdad. Mejor mandarlos así a la guerra de seguro improvisarían mejor si sus vidas corrían verdadero riesgo de muerte.

Observó la sombra a su lado mientras Hermione sonreía culpable.

-. Lo hicieron genial- soltó ella porque mentira no era. De hecho se sorprendió de la capacidad de Ron al detener los hechizo de Potter con tanta maestría, era como atrapar la Blugder que iban dirigidas hacía el Guardián de los aros. Trabajo que empeñaba muy bien, debía reconocerlo.

El hechizo disminuyo mientras Hermione le ayudaba a colocarse derecha. Ella solo se quedo sentada porque las piernas las tenía resentidas. Observó como Anari le quitaba el hechizo y Potter se ponía en pie a duras penas, temblando como una gelatina.

-. Y ustedes dos, pues mucho que desear ¿No?- ella gruño pasito.

-. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de entrenar juntos- soltó Potter.

-. Han estado en dos ataques juntos, y han salido no así como bien parados, pero han logrado estarse vivos, ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo con sus propios compañeros?

-. ¿La adrenalina del momento?- soltó ella mientras tomaba la espada como bastón para ponerse en pie.

La profesora solo se quedo en silencio.

-. Pueden marcharse chico, gracias por la demostración.- soltó a sus dos compañeros que con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros se marchaban luego de una venia.- a ustedes les queda mucho por hacer

Ambos soltaron un gemido lastimero.

**Sábado 1 de Diciembre**

(Fenrice) Termino de darle vueltas a los pergaminos mientras Mizu los olfateaba curioso.

Dejo escapar un gruñido frustrado y cansado mientras se estiraba en la mesa, había estado dando vuelta a todos los pergaminos que poseía sobre el libro de Sammantha pero nada le servía mas que buscar al ultimo de los ejecutantes de esta poción, Frank Weibel, trabajador independiente de quien sabe que cosa. Si este no lo tenía su ultima opción sería Severus Snape, quien hace años ya trabajaba para el señor Tenebroso y ocultar semejante información seria un suicidio.

Atrapo a Mizu y este tratando de hincarle los dientes solo por diversión lo dejo en el suelo para verlo corretear hasta la esquina del baño. El maldito bicho no lo había dejado de incordiar, pero por lo menos ahora lo dejaba caminar tranquilo y bajar de la cama sin sufrir un ataque sorpresa, pero siempre que estaba haciendo algo allí en su habitación curioseaba solo para luego hincarle los dientes en los tobillos o en las manos y salir corriendo a refugiarse. También se había autoproclamado dueño de la mitad de su cama, si lo trataba de echar se le lanzaba y no podía matarlo porque Eriste solicitaba la visita de su mascota siempre que iba él. Y él iba más que nunca ahora donde ella, ya que le había estado rogando que le ayudara a ver eso de las clanes de vampiros que llegarían, la mujer tenía buena comunicación con la mayoría de esos clanes, pero se negaba a estar cerca de su padre, por lo que allí estaban las discusiones. Aun no podía lograr sacar el verdadero odio de esta hacía su progenitor, pero no parecía ni lo más interesada en tratar de aclarárselo a él.

Con un movimiento de mano ordeno los papeles, lo mejor seria ir al Ministerio haber si podía sacar el paradero del sujeto. Tal vez había algún archivo o algo que le sirviera.

(Febrix) Estar tensa en esos momentos era poco. Parecía un verdadero robot caminado con la cabeza baja y tan paranoica que de un momento a otro su cuello iba a sufrir una queja mayor.

Porque algo que jamás en toda su vida hubiera deseado, jamás ni siquiera en pesadillas hubieran aparecido es estar ahora, allí, caminando como si nada en medio del Ministerio de Magia. Y lo más horrible de todo es que si no le miraban por Anari, los pocos vampiros que andaban por allí, era por Potter que para que decir que parecía algún tipo de estrella, porque si no era por sonrisas cordiales, era por algún agradecido anciano que se acercaba a estrechar la mano del chico. Por lo que pasar desapercibida era lo ultimo que estaban haciendo.

Tenía la mano apretada alrededor del TII, preparando cualquier movimiento para agarrar a Potter y desaparecer de allí a cualquier lugar lejos de vampiros y aurores.

No tenía idea, como había llegado allí.

Recordaba el día de ayer en que Anari literalmente le arrastro por el frió suelo en alguna parte del entrenamiento, para luego informarles que al día siguiente irían al Ministerio para buscar lo que Sirius les había dejado.

Paso la noche en vela o por lo menos no lo recordaba porque de pronto, solo estaba aquí. Con la capa de William a poco menos que pegada con cola a su cuerpo, la mano izquierda en el TII y la derecha en la varita. Tratando de revivir a Sirius con la mente sola para matarlo de nuevo.

Anari y Potter iban en silencio, en un horrible silencio. Potter iba con el rostro ausente, con la mirada en algún punto que ella no alcanzaba a ver y algo pálido. Unas suaves ojeras debajo de los ojos al parecer incapaz de dormir la noche anterior, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sin atisbo alguno más que saber que estaba aun allí y eso le ponía más nerviosa.

Tonks le sonrió desde una esquina alejada y ella bajo la cabeza un poco como saludo. Había visto algunos personajes de la Orden por allí o por allá, todos esparcidos por el amplio hall del Ministerio vigilándolos como si fuera una rutina completamente normal.

Anari, la mujer era otra cosa, aunque iba en silencio parecía que sus ojos no se mantenían en un lugar ni medio segundo que ya estaba mirando otra cosa. Y de pronto sufrió el despertar de un conocimiento: Era hija del Ministro. Entrecerró el cejo al ahora sentirse más paranoica que nunca. La profesora esperaba un encuentro directo con su padre, o por lo menos eso creía.

Se erizo en ella cuando dos vampiro le pasaron por detrás.

-. ¿Puedes cambiar la cara?- susurró Anari mirándole por el rabillo. Ella bufo con un toque desesperado siguiendo a los dos cadáveres perderse por una esquina.

-. Solo cuando salgamos de aquí en una pieza. Este es el ultimo lugar donde deberíamos estar.

-. Este es el lugar donde nadie puede atacar. No se les puede culpar de nada- soltó Anari como obvio.

-. Pues yo conozco varias razones, muchas de ellas ciertas para que nos atrapen- susurró aun presa del pánico. Harry solo parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos al escucharles hablar, sus manos dentro de la capa sosteniendo su espada al parecer, o por lo menos esperaba que estuviera haciendo ello.

-. Sí alguien se atreviera a hacer algo, te aseguro que muchos de los presentes saltarían para defender al niño que vivió después de todos es el _Elegido_...- soltó con algo de gracia.

-. ¿Ha?- pregunto Harry mirándole. Ella levanto los ojos y se dirigió a la profesora, quien había hecho el mismo movimiento.

-. Claro, y a mi que me coman los leones, ¿Cierto?

-. Pues, no estaría mal- ella le miro feo- no exageres, ¿Crees realmente que te harían algo, siendo que vienes conmigo y con Potter?

-. Te la estas creyendo mucho ¿No?

-. ¡Ho! Vamos. Solo tienen que ir, entrar, especificar sus identidades y se les hará entrega de lo que Black les dejo y listo, volveremos a nuestra aburrida rutina diaria. No me digas que estas ansiosa por una nueva tunda- ella entrecerró el cejo.

Era tan solo en estos cuando echaba de menos a Wolfblood, pero no se iba a quejar, claro que no, no le iba a dar la satisfacción a su profesora ni mucho menos alegar la falta de tan solo dos días que su maestro hacía en ella. No, claro que no, ella tenía orgullo y no iba a sucumbir a esas burlas.

Que haya salido por los aires más veces que todo un mes con Wolfblood, y que hubiera sido estrellada contra tantas paredes no iba a ser mella en ella, aunque lo últimos moretones del brazo no desaparecieran. Anari era más bruta, alguien que utilizaba obviamente los hechizos por medio de la espada, ella aun no podía hacer eso, Potter ya se manejaba por lo que estaba en clara desventaja, ella solo tenía fuerza y se cansaba después de Potter. Cosa que obviamente no servía si te hacían volar cada dos por tres. En estos momentos odiaba a Wolfblood por tanto entrenamiento físico más que mágico. Potter por ser chico y ya de por si tener una buena contextura con el quidditch no requería de esos músculos de más que ella había estado ejercitando todo este tiempo. Por lo menos en ellos estaban iguales. En agilidad estaban iguales, ambos parecían mastodontes sobre una pelota de tenis, pero en destreza y fuerza en golpe eran claramente buenos contrincantes.

Las luchas dobles habían culminado, por lo que ahora mas que nada, era atacar a Anari tratando de seguir patrones de comportamiento. Porque, aunque su ego había caído tres patadas cuando Anari destino a Potter como el atacante y ella la de defensiva, no podía estar más de acuerdo luego. Potter podía mantener un ritmo ya con la profesora porque la conocía, y ella podía detener esos hechizos salidos de la nada tratando de proteger al suso dicho, aunque por todos los golpazos y arrastrones, muchos de esos hechizos ella no podía detener.

(Fenrice) Apareció en el despacho del secretario del Ministro. Norms el actual secretario vampiro de su padre de grandes ojos avellana y cabello negro le miro sin expresión definida en su ya de por si neutral rostro. Solo de él saco una leve reverencia de cabeza en señal de respeto.

Este, junto con 5 vampiros más era los lacayos más apegados que había conocido. No hablaban si su padre no le hablaba antes, no comían sin la breve autorización de este y cuidaban de su madrastra y su hermanastro como si no hacerlo los fueran a matar. Si su padre se lanzaba por un risco, seguramente ellos se aventajarían primero para que cayera blandito. Eran sus malditos esclavos.

No fue necesario preguntar por su padre, por que este justo salió de su despacho. Su rostro siempre tan orgulloso y claramente altanero ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido al verlo. En sus ojos había algo más, algo que no había visto en años.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco curioso, solo un poco por esa extraña sombra en sus facciones. Tratado de recordar donde había visto era mirada antes.

-. ¿A que haz venido entonces?- pregunto mientras Norms dejaba el despacho en silencio. Su padre se arreglo su impecable traje sin estar realmente interesado en ello.

-. ¿Por qué debí haber venido por algo en especial?- pregunto ahora más curioso que nunca. Su padre levanto una ceja mientras se giraba hacía él.

-. O sea que no sabes quien esta hoy aquí.

-. ¿Debería saber?

-. Pues, si. No es mas que tu arrecia enemiga, hijo.- cuando paso por su lado creo que no tuvo el gusto de ver su rostro sorprendido por el "hijo", porque no había escuchado esa palabra desde hace años con aquel sentimiento de verdadera paternidad.- ¿Me acompañas o no?

Se giro rápido sin ver a su padre mientras Norms se colocaba un paso más atrás de ellos. _Tu arrecia enemiga. _¿Enemiga?... ¡Ho Merlín! ¿Febrix?

(Harry) Sintió a Febrix detenerse en el mismo momento en que se iban a girar por uno de los pasillos que le llevarían al tan esperado despacho de inspección, por lo menos no habían muchos espectadores que le observaran. Justo en el momento en que Anari tambien se detuvo y la licana se oculto rápidamente detrás de la profesora. Sintió el frió en el pasillo, y luego un escalofrió cuando vio a los dos seres delante de ellos.

La mano se le erizo alrededor de la varita, cuando fue Anari quien le agarro el brazo para moverlo un poco hacía atrás.

Observó al vampiro menor, a Fenrice quien venía con las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos estaban clavados donde debería estar una muy incomoda Febrix. No parecía muy contento de estar allí ni mucho menos que la licana se ocultara de su vista. El otro, con un parecido inigualable al menor solo que más mayor y con ojos verde agua, con ropas más sofisticadas y el rostro penumbroso solo miraba a Anari con lo que parecía una breve sorpresa.

(Febrix) Bien, sí, eso había sido la cosa más cobarde que había hecho, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no se enfrentaría verbalmente a ese vampiro siendo que estaba con Anari, Harry y el padre del primero allí. Estaba muy segura que este haría algún comentario demasiado explicito para ella y estaría en la horca a ultimas horas de la noche, así que mientras Fenrice no le viera y no hicieran contacto visual mejor para ella.

-. Ministro- soltó su profesora con la voz tan normal como si hablara con el director. Ella miro a Potter que tenía la vista clavada al parecer en el otro vampiro, las manos le sudaron al ritmo de un _cobarde, cobarde, cobarde_.

-. Anari- la voz del Ministro hizo que le se erizara la espina. Sintió un poco de pánico al notar la fuerte esencia de vampiro que había en el ambiente. Se sintió demasiado pequeña y en peligro, en demasiado peligro.- veo a lo que te han rebajado a una simple niñera.

-. No me quejo, la paga es buena.- contesta esta con un levantamiento de hombros- además- siguió movimiento brevemente- tiene sus conveniencias.

-. Si volvieras...- susurró el hombre.

-. Si volviera que lejano eso, ¿No?¿Ministro? Estamos algo faltos de tiempo.

(Fenrice) ¡Oso esconderse!¡Esconderse de él!¡De él! O Febrix eso se pagaría. ¡Él sabía comportarse con la gente, claro que sí, en especial si uno de esos era su padre y su hermana, ellos su _hermosa_ familia con un padre que seguramente la información la utilizaría para extorsionarlo y una hermana muy complacida en darle una paliza. ¿Qué creía que haría él? Algún comentario fuera de lugar, ¡Claro que no! El sabía comportarse.... siempre que no se le sacara de lugar, obviamente.

Cuando ya se dio por vencido que sus fuerzas síquicas no eran muchas para poder mover un cuerpo humano, se enderezo claramente ofendido notando en ese momento los quemantes verdes de un chico que aunque más menudo que él tenía cierto potencial a peligro. Le sonrió cínicamente a Harry Potter solo para mosquearlo y ver si se alteraba logrando que su licana se moviera. Pero no. Harry Potter miro hacía lado y volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa tan macabra que a él le erizo el pelillo del cuello. ¿Qué planeaba?.

(Febrix) ¿Y esa sonrisa?¿Por qué Potter le sonreía así?¿Y ahora?

-. ¿_Que planeas?_- le pregunto por la conexión.

-. Señor Ministro- soltó Harry y ella casi se desboca cuando este le hablo. ¡Callate Potter, Callate!

No vio la reacción de los otros tres vampiros pero sabía que podía ser algo muy parecido a su propia expresión.

-. Señor Potter- soltó el Ministro. Ella volvió a sudar frió.- lamento la mala presentación.

-. Comprendo.

-. Harry estamos algo apurados.- ahora fue Anari la que reacciono.

-. Lo sé. ¿Gustaría acompañarnos? Para maximizar nuestra seguridad, ya sabe, a veces somos un poco mal recibidos.

-. Lamento tener que negar semejante honor, pero le aseguro señor Potter que nadie intentara hacer nada... aquí- soltó el hombre. Ella se iba a desmayar.- se lo aseguro.

-. Lastima.- miro a la profesora levantándose de hombros- Bien.

-. Vamos entonces.- con las leves inclinaciones correspondientes. Potter paso por entre los dos vampiros, en el mismo momento en que el Ministro paso por el suyo.

Era un hombre alto, de aguados ojos verdes que le calaron entera cuando sonrió al verle, una sonrisa tan fría y malvada que se le cerro la garganta tan solo bajo su mirada. Anari alcanzo a moverla para que caminara en el momento en que pasaba a llevar brevemente al otro vampiro.

Sintió mecánicamente la mano de Fenrice aferrase a su muñeca en el momento en que este desviaba inmediatamente sus ojos a su cuello, los grises le comieron la piel de allí mientras con los otros dos dedos separados brevemente acaricio su cuello para moverse tan rápido y tan efímero que ella no comprendió nada. Cuando Anari le sacudió ella volvió a respirar.

-. Odio a tu familia- susurró mareada. Mientras Potter esperaba para que continuara.- ¡¿Y tu por que haz hecho eso?!- le reprendió al ojiverde. El chico se le levanto de hombros no dándole importancia.

-. De hecho iba a invitar a Fenrice a que nos acompañara, pero no tuve el tiempo.

Ella se erizo.

-. ¿Es algún tipo de amenaza, Potter?- pregunto ella notando que Anari tomo atención por el completo mientras caminaba por el ultimo pasillo donde debían llegar.

-. Para nada- siguió este como si nada.

(Harry) ¿Qué mejor que colocar a dos enemigos juntos? En especial si uno de esos era su aliada. Era lo más cercano a un encuentro tranquilo en que él pudiera ver reacciones fuera de la adrenalina de una batalla. Era simplemente un poco más de seguridad para su propio beneficio, pero veía que Febrix había comprendido de inmediato su acto y lamentaba, realmente, que la licana le tuviera MAS inquina ahora.

(Fenrice) Así que ya no tenía cicatriz. Sonrisa. Y tampoco su mordida, lamentable, creo que debería de sustituir a la ya remota. Ahora su cuello se veía despejado y más apetitoso que nunca. Ella se veía más bonita que nunca.

-. Demasiado menuda, pequeña e inocente- la voz le sorprendió al ver a su padre aun cerca de él.- te veo un poco... extraño.- él sonrió con sorna, porque sabía que su padre podía leerle la mente, aunque no parecía haberlo hecho durante todo ese rato.

-. Se le ha borrado la cicatriz- soltó él solo para dar a entender lo que podía tenerlo tan "extraño"- y mis dientes.

-. La haz mordido- soltó enfuruñándose un poco, pero luego sonrió.

-. Pues claro- contesto como si fuera obvio. Su padre ladeo la cabeza.

-. Se me acaba de pasar una idea estupenda por la cabeza. Creo que en la próxima batalla que nos veamos o aun mejor, en la próxima revisión que haremos al colegio, encontrar una licana, nos la llevamos y pum. La tengo en mi calabozo.

-. No te atreverías- susurró él un poco conmocionado por la información.

-. ¡Ho! No te preocupes, creo que a Voldemort no le importara que "juegue" con la licana un par de días. Total no la matare y semejante espécimen de la raza será un espectáculo para mis nuevos inquilinos.

Diciendo eso con un breve venía se alejo por un pasillo lateral. "Jugar" con SU Febrix. Primero él, muerto.

* * *

**¿Reviews?  
Por favor, estoy enfermita me ayudaran a sanar. En serio, ¡son milagrosos!  
**

Bien, este más que nada fue capitulo de "relleno" por decirlo de alguna forma. En el proximo capitulo vienen hemorragia o por lo menos para mi así fue. Un lindo capitulo para Sirius Black y sus merodeadores. Recuerdos de los padres de ambos chicos y si estoy creativa algunas que otras cosas. Otra cosa: como ya se me esta alargando mucho el fic, ¡A que no se habían dado cuenta! XD, bueno, la cosa es que Diciembre lo hare cortisimo, como que me basare en ideas globales hasta las fechas importantes donde tengo las ideas ya claras, asi que no me basare en escribirle una tunda diaria a los personajes. XD. **Los dibujos de Fenrice, Febrix y Wolfie estan en mi perfil por si los quieren apreciar, todos ellos hecho por Hito. **

**FrogizZ: **Siempre amo tus super reviews, son tan inspiradores porque se nota que te has dado la lata de leer el capitulo y regañar y babear con lo que escribo. Y por eso muchas, MUCHAS gracias como siempre ¡Te readoro!. Sé que en este cap igual debiste de haber odiado a Harry, pero ya tendremos una venganza para el chico, no te preocupes que todo se devuelve. Tambien Fenrice tendra sus recompensas en un futuro proximo, al fin y al cabo es agobiante el vampiro XD. Sobre Remus dandole una golpiza a Harry no creo, al fin y al cabo el pobre hombre no se atreveria a tanto, pero si regañara a Febrix en su debido tiempo. Y me gusta tu ¡Team! el de licanos y el de Fenrice XD. XD. Genialoso XD. Y eso... Gracias como siempre, eres un amor. XD.

Proxima actualización  
**Entre el mes del octubre  
**(Es que no se cuanto tenga tiempo para escribir XD)


	53. Los merodeadores

**He vuelto de las profundidades de la tierra, luego que el terremoto me escupiera fuera... ese mal nacido de Lucifer no me quería con él -.- y movió todo chile para sacarme a patadas. Triste ¿No?... nha, hablando en serio... con todo esto de terremoto y de que mi casa se mueve como palitos de helado he decido subir algo. Viva... aún, asi que no me boten... FUERZA CHILE XD... **

**Capitulo 53: Los merodeadores **

**Sabado 1 de Diciembre**

Eran solamente ellos en una habitación en silencio, ambos cabizbajos en sus propios recuerdos. Febrix tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y Harry a penas lograba mantener sus ojos fijos en algo sin sentir que estos se humedecía, habían estado así todo lo que llevaba de día.

Era una situación que ya debían de haber superado luego de casi cuatro horas de estar ya en el colegio, de haber recibido lo dejado por Sirius, de haberse atenido a las consecuencias de los recuerdos y el dolor, pero ambos aún en aquel remolinos de pensamientos era algo que simplemente podía más que ellos.

(Febrix) Tenía un millón de cosas que decirle a Potter, todas referidas a su padrino, pero solo tratar de abrir la boca y recordar todas esas mañanas y tardes alrededor del perro le hacían contra su voluntad que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y su voz se sumiera en el silencio. Quería decirle todo lo que Sirius había dicho de él, todos los sueños que había tenido como familia, todo lo que había soñado para la familia feliz que había ansiado por tantos años. Pero no podía abrir la boca, no podía decirlo sin que se le soltara un sollozo amargo por recordarlo ahora más patente que nunca. Era una maldita cobarde y llorona, con un orgullo difícil de ablandar y se sentía pésimo porque Potter no está mejor que ella, ni mucho menos, los ojos esmeraldas del chico estaban sumidos en la oscuridad y aunque había sido sumamente desagradable en la ida al ministerio se sentía demasiado blanda como para no permitirle al chico las intenciones de su ultimo pedazo de familia tenía para él.

Respiro profundo mientras se levantaba y se giraba con la cajita de terciopelo azul aun entre sus manos.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto el chico con la voz suave. Ella se crispo mientras dejaba la cajita sobre una mesa que la sala le había dejado y miro el techo buscando una respiración difícil de obtener.

-. ¿Sabías que te adoraba?- pregunto a la nada mientras dos lagrimas le rodaron por las mejillas, por lo menos la voz no se le quebró... tanto.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico en voz baja y lo escucho pararse.

-. Hablaba todo el día de ti, Potter- contesto ahora acariciando la cajita- todo el día. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera te conocía pero ya me tenías harta- contesto con una leve sonrisa. La voz se le consumió y tuvo que toser, porque ya había comenzado.- tu primer año de vida me la se de memoria, porque tu padrino tenía la fascinación de comenzar el día con un: "Repason de la vida del niño Potter"

Sonrió sin querer pero la felicidad no llego a ningún lado. La sala se quedo en silencio unos segundos más.

-. Tú estuviste más tiempo con él- soltó Potter de pronto y ella se achico mientras abría la cajita de terciopelo y pillaba allí, una docena de botellitas traslucidas.- jamás me haz contado algo de él.- siguió en un susurró como si lo que hubiera dicho como un ataque lo estuviera arreglando, ella ciertamente no lo tomo como uno.

-. No es que fuéramos muy interesantes- soltó con algo de sarcasmo- ya sabes, el animago que se escapo de Azkaban con un serio problema a base de dementores, y la semi licantropa con problemas de socialización, a veces no encajábamos.

-. ¡Pero estuvieron juntos!- murmuro molesto tal vez por su sarcasmo y a ella no le importo.

-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Potter? Que cuando él tenía pesadillas de la muerte de tus padre o de los dementores se transformaba en perro y dormía en mi cama, que cuando yo salía herida de una de mis transformaciones él se pasaba el día curando heridas, que se quedaba despierto para ver que yo no tuviera pesadillas, ¡Que me costo un mundo tratar de que comiera algo sin estar a cinco minutos de salir corriendo para estar muriéndose de hambre en un espantoso bosque, Solo para verte!. No es una vida muy linda, no es muy agradable saber que él fue el único amigo que tuve en todo estos años y que de pronto desapareciera de una noche para otra con las fugaces palabras de mi padre de un: "Está mejor" solo para un par de meses después enterarme de la nada de que estaba muerto. No he preguntado como murió pero...

-. Murió por mi culpa.

Y la sala de heló de golpe. Ella se entumió como si le hubieran sumergido en un tina de agua congelada.

-. Por una desatines mía- susurro y ella se engrifo en su lugar sintiendo las uñas clavarse en sus palmas pero no se movió- porque yo creí que... él... Voldemort me tendió una trampa y la Orden acudió a salvarnos. Todo salió mal, de pronto nos vimos sumergido en una batalla con mortifagos y Sirius...

En ese momento ella no estaba respirando, porque no quería saber, no quería saber como.

-. Potter...

-. Cayo por el velo mágico mientras me protegía. Bellatrix...

-. No- soltó negando.

No era justo, no era para nada justo. No tenía porque ser así...

(Harry) No supo cuanto rato estuvo solo sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que la puerta del fondo se abrió dejando paso a sus dos amigos y despertándolo un poco más, ya que se había quedado dormido.

-. Harry- susurró Hermione acercándose y sentándose a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto despejándole la cara de sus rebeldes cabello, él asintió cansado.

-. Son las dos de la mañana- soltó Ron mirándole apenado.

-. ¿Dónde esta Febrix?- preguntó Hermione mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

-. No lo sé, se fue... y no se donde.- continuo mientras se estiraba un poco. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón y le dolía la espalda.

-. Venga, volvamos a la torre- susurro Ron mientras se ponía a su lado.

-. Harry- llamó Hermione tomando la cajita azul- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras se lo pasaba. Luego de todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera la había abierto. Tomando la cajita con cuidado la abrió para ver una docena de frasquitos traslucidos.-. Son memorias- susurró Hermione- recuerdos.

_Se ve las penurias de un amanecer, la casa rechinaba igual que antes y el perro más joven y más cansado que nunca entraba en la habitación mientras sobre la cama y bajo una horrible y ensangrentada sabana se removía un cuerpo delgado. _

_Un segundo y tercer animal entraron en la sala mientras el cuerpo dejaba de mover y un fuerte quejido salió de allí mismo mientras tres jóvenes de 16 años se paraban a pocos metros de su tembloroso y herido amigo. _

_Fue un joven de cabellera alborotada y lentes chuecos quien fue el primero en inclinarse contra la cama y quitar las sabanas del herido cuerpo. Los ojos dorados sumamente cansados, pero con un brillo único le miraron desde aquel lugar, una fea cicatriz le cruzaba la frente.._

_-. ¿Duele?- pregunto James Potter con una breve sonrisa tratando de infundirle por lo menos un poco de animo. _

_-. Algo- contesto la silenciosa y dolorosa voz del licántropo- gracias por estar aquí. ¿Cómo he... _

_-. Bien, Moony, como siempre te has portado como un santo. _

_El ojimiel miro a su perruno amigo y sonrió algo enojado porque sabía que ese "santo" era bastante difícil de creer. _

_-. Perseguiste algunas liebres, pero no te preocupes no están en tu nueva dieta.- siguió al ver aquella mirada de lobo post luna que tanto le ponía nervioso. Era como ver al lobo en el cuerpo del humano._

_-. Venga- soltó ahora el más pequeños de los asistentes- Remus se esta enfriando allí- soltó logrando que los dos chicos más altos sacaran un par de capas tendiéndoselas encima y ayudándole a pararlo lentamente. _

_-. No soy un desvalido- contesto mientras sus dos amigos le ayudaban a apoyarse, aunque estaba muy claro que estaba más o menos entre esa clasificación, porque el lobo había rasguñado fuerte su cintura aquel día, la sangre aunque ya no emanaba dolía como un demonio. _

_-. No te quejes- soltó James apretándole una mejilla como si fuera una tía regordeta- que te vas a colocar viejo.- regaño con el mismo tono. _

_-. Sí- siguió Sirius- no queremos que una Sammantha nos mate por haber apaleado a su santo hombre perfecto. _

_-. ¡Ho cállense!_

_-. Debes comenzar a superarlo, la chica esta logrando rivalizar con James al ser los jóvenes guapos que están terriblemente colados por alguien que ciertamente no los aceptan. _

_-. ¡Hey que Lily esta a punto de caer!_

_-. Sigue soñando Potter, primero Peter se consigue novia. _

_-. ¡Hey!_

_-. ¡No te preocupes Peter, yo te conseguiré novia!- soltó James Potter mientras se arreglaba los lentes._

_-. ¿En serio?- pregunto el chico mientras iba alumbrando el camino de vuelta al colegio. Mirándole con claro escepticismo . _

_-. Será una misión difícil- susurro colocando su mano sobre su pecho de manera solemne-, pero lo haré por mi y por ti. E'vans será mía, lo sé. _

_-. Sueña Cornudo. _

Sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba el recuerdo con la varita y la depositaba en uno de los frascos. La sala se volvió un poco más cálida y sonrió ante los bonitos momentos que Sirius le había dejado de sus padres.

(Febrix)

_-. ¡En tus sueños, Potter!- soltó la chica pelirroja mientras otras dos jóvenes se detenían a ver la nueva proposición del joven. Una nueva todos los días, y era algo que ya el alumnado y el profesorado de Hogwarts estaba al tanto de comentar como si fuera el clima. _

_-. Ya estas allí, hermosa- contesto James Potter mientras dejaba caer un centenar de pétalos sobre esta misma. La chica saco su varita trasformando los pétalos en cientos de pajaritos pequeños que se lanzaron al ataque del joven.- ¡Hey!- soltó logrando protegerse con una capa de protección. El pasillo se vio despejado ante los pajarillos que fueron desviados. _

_-. ¡Te lo mereces Potter!_

_-. Solo una cita, Evans. ¡Solo una!_

_-. Muérete Potter_

_-. Por favor- susurró con su mejor carita de borreguito. _

_-. Me cansas- soltó antes de tomar la mano de dos de sus amigas ya que estaban claramente estancadas en el lugar y jalarlas con ella._

_James Potter asintió y se marchó como si nada mientras Sirius Black se encontraba tapado con la capa de invisibilidad por petición de su amigo, tratando de recordar porque había aceptado esto y solo golpeándose la cabeza al recordar no hacer apuestas sobre los chocolates ocultos en la habitación, ciertamente Moony comenzaba a dar miedo. _

_-. Hay que decir que es encantador.- susurró la más alta de ellas. _

_-. Como mis suéteres viejos- contesto la joven con lentes y clara cara desdeñosa. Sammantha típico de ella. _

_-. No te coloques así, Sam- soltó Daria- ya será tu turno- colocándole una fraternal mano en el hombro. _

_-. Yo soy menos empalagosa, y se que Remus me quiere... a su modo... _

_-. Sep.... dos veces.- contesto Daria otra vez- tu repítetelo para creértelo, ¿No?_

_-. ¡Hey! Por lo menos a mi me da calabazas sin sentido- soltó la mujer sonriendo como si ese fuera el mejor triunfo de todos- no tiene excusas y solo lo hace porque es muy honrado._

_-. O oculta algo._

_-. No te coloques paranoica otra vez, Daria. Aquí no llegan las trasmisiones satelitales muggles. Sabia que Lily no debía pasarte esos libros_

_-. Pesadas... pero ya verán..._

_Cuando Sirius Black volvió a la sala común estuvo claramente tentado a lanzar algunos hechizos de interferencia al techo, por los satélites._

La sonrisa se le pego en el rostro al ver la determinación en el rostro joven y sonriente de su madre. Se notaba la decidió de esta, el amor para siempre.

_Se ve la habitación en un completo caos, pareciera que un huracán, dos tormentas y tres terremotos habían pasado por allí. Se ve un bulto en la cama más alejada de la puerta y el ambiente es claramente sombrío. Se escucha el tocar de una puerta y luego una figura femenina se acerca al bulto, unos segundos antes la pelirroja mira al joven moreno que yace taciturno en su propia cama cuidando a su amigo en silencio, parecía que ya una batalla se había perdido Sirius Black ciertamente no era bueno dando consejos amorosos. _

_-. Remus- comenzó la chica sentándose a su lado, tomando la mano arañada y herida del chico de 17 años. Sirius se movió incomodo, pero no quería dejar a la futura novia de James sola con su amigo en estos momentos en que se encontraba emocionalmente inestable. ¿Por qué James se demoraba tanto con ese chocolate?_

_-. ¡No!- soltó este en un quejido. _El bulto era su padre en un estado deplorable, sumido en la oscuridad que solo el miedo puede provocar. El corazón se le estrujo al escucharlo tan miserable.

_-. Ella también esta sufriendo.- susurró Lily con la voz cargada de miseria al ver a sus dos amigos en tan horribles condiciones. Él también había visto la nueva versión zombie de Sammantha, al parecer había sido un discusión tremendamente ácida._

_-. Ella no debe, no debe- susurro con la voz apagada. _Observar a su padre tan desesperado le hizo un nudo en el pecho, ella no quería verlo así_- no debe.-siguió ahogado. _

_-. No se puede hacer nada, Remus. Lo he leído..._

_-. ¡No se puede!, Ella es humana, es normal. No debe..._

_-. Lo sabes, Remus, no seas ciego. Tu ya... no puedes hacer nada. _

_-. Sí puedo, Lily- susurro el lobo alejándose un poco de la chica- no es normal. Ella debe alejarse de mi. Tu eres su amiga vela por ella. _

_-. ¡Y también soy la tuya!- contesto la pelirroja enojada y elevando un poco la voz- y no voy a dejar que por tonterías ustedes no puedan estar juntos... _

_-. ¡Mi licantropía no es una tonteria!_

_La imagen se distorsiono cuando el lobo pareció revivir en el cuerpo humano, perdiendo repentinamente la calma que bien era conocida en el chico. El moreno inmediatamente le mando un hechizo impactando el cuerpo de su amigo y dejándole aletargado en la cama. Se acercó a la Lily que aun estaba sentada y le ayudo a pararse. _

_-. El lobo esta confundido y dolido, Lily. No le pidas luchar contra algo que lamentablemente el sabe que ya ha sucedido. Lo sabe desde hace años, el problema es que ahora el lobo ha aceptado y el humano a abierto los ojos. _

Abrió los ojos mientras su varita volaba a su sien y sacaba el corto recuerdo depositándolo en su frasquito. Entrecerró el cejo al sentir los punzantes calambres que comenzaron a asolarle, por el esfuerzo, el método y la sobrecarga. No era bueno releer recuerdos en la cabeza de uno mismo porque con la suficiente fuerza podían estos ser cambiados y a la vez trastocados. Ella había tratado de mantener la mente en blanco, pero sus pensamientos, su miles de emociones al ver a sus padres tan jóvenes y llenos de vida le hacían perder la concentración y de paso las imágenes quedándose solo con sus voces.

Por eso habían creado los pensaderos; lamentablemente ella no tenía ninguno a su disposición.

Era tarde ya, bastante la verdad pero no tenía ganas de moverse, se sentía cansada y agobiada, incapaz de caminar hasta la torre para buscar una cama o para ver a Potter; lo ultimo que quería era verlo, no sabía lo que sentía en estos momentos hacía el joven, no sabía si sentía rabia, dolor o simplemente desolación, no sabía si podía culparlo, porque ella podía haber hecho lo mismo, no podía odiarlo porque el sufrimiento de la perdida era mutuo, pero tampoco quería estar cerca, simplemente quería estar lejos de él. Quería encerrarse en su mundo... y por una vez... solo, dejar de sentir perdidas y dolor.

**Domingo 2 de Diciembre**

(Harry) No pudo dormir por segunda noche, no pudo cerrar los ojos ni un momento para descansar.... tenía el Mapa del Merodeador sobre sus piernas, la varita apuntando el cartelito de "Febrix Lupin" en el primer piso, cerca de la sala donde el profesor Firenze daba clases de adivinación. El cuerpo de la chica no se movía y hubiera ido él si es que no fuera porque su profesora de Defensa se paseaba cerca de la chica cada ciertas horas. Sabía que Fe debía odiarle más que nunca en estos momentos, debía sentirse desilusionada y harta de él. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionar ello, ya todo había pasado, él ya no estaba y no quería seguir sufriendo.

Cuando las primeras luces comenzaron a entrar en la habitación el sueño lo colapso, solo pudo despertar al medio día para decirle a Ron que no se iba a levantar... aun.

(Febrix) Su ser era estar media botada sobre la mesa, con un dolor de cabeza muy desagradable que ni siquiera le dejaba abrir los ojos bien y comiendo solo para hacer algo con las manos. Estaba en el comedor semi vació de un día Domingo. Su única compañía allá a los lejos eran dos chicos de Slytherin sumidos en sus conversaciones.

Había despertado casi de un salto, cuando el profesor Firenze le había pillado oculta detrás de una estatua de Igor el sabio. Eran recién las siete de la mañana y el frió de invierno le había calado hasta los huesos dejándole algo tiesa para moverse. El centauro le había dado un poco de confort en la habitación de clases, allí sobre el pastizal se dejo caer mirando el cielo aun mareada, cuando el profesor volvió de los terrenos se sentó a unos metros de ella en un tranquilo y para nada tenso silencio. Era verdad que en un principio ciertamente no se acercaba mucho al centauro porque este sabía perfectamente que era, mas al pasar del tiempo ya no había tanta distancia por ser razas diferentes y claramente la distancia estaba bien para ambos, ya que por cadena alimenticia los lobos comían caballos, pero el profesor o por lo menos ella creía que él sabía que no era "peligrosa".

Su profesor de adivinación miro hacía afuera, donde se lograba apreciar los árboles del Bosque volvió su mirada hacía ella quien se había sentado un poco más derecha.

-. Veo que tú maestro se ha marchado- había comentado, ella abrió un casi ojo para sentarse mejor.- y los lobos también.

-. Sí, hubo unos cuantos problemas.- soltó suavemente, por lo menos no había resentimiento en la voz del profesor. Creo que podía acostumbrarse a relajarse un poco en la presencia del hombre.

-. ¿El se encuentra bien? Tu maestro, Wolfblood.- ¡HO bendito Wolfblood, ¿Por qué será que por ser tan viejo todo el mundo le conoce?

-. Creo- soltó y dejo caer la cabeza hacía un lado, completamente adolorida.- no lo sé, la verdad no lo he visto.- susurró mas para si.

-. Toma- le dejo un par de hiervas sobre una roca- te servirán para los músculos adoloridos que veo que te incomodan.

-. Gracias profesor.- susurró mientras se levantaba y tomaba las hiervas.

-. Por favor, saluda a tu maestro de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y le pincho la mejilla con un dedo. Abrió los ojos para ver a un chico sentado a su lado, demasiado despierto para ser sano a las nueve de la mañana en un salón sin mas gente que ellos. Es domingo... ¡Todos deben dormir hasta tarde!.

-. Pareces un Inferi- soltó con voz lúgubre

-. Que halagador, Josh- susurró mientras el chico tomaba las plantas que estaban sobre la mesa y la echaba dentro de un vaso vació el cual luego apunto con la varita y de este salió vapor- venga tómatelo.

-. ¿Me vas envenenar?. No tan temprano- alego tomando la taza.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es?

-. En realidad pensaba hacerlo para la hora de almuerzo.- sonrió como si realmente lo meditara, ella le pego en un hombro- Venga bébetelo es lo que usualmente toma Pablick después de los partidos de quidditch para los músculos.

-. Sabelotodo- susurro mosqueándolo.

-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, y no me mientas...

-. Nada del otro mundo- susurro parándose bien y bebiendo la dulce poción. Sabía que el chico tenía el entrecejo cerrado.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-. ¿Temprano? Son las nueve de la mañana- soltó asombrado. Ella le miro con un ojo semicerrado.- O bueno, esta es mi hora del día domingo ¿Y que?- soltó cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto luego preocupado y miro la caja que tenía al otro lado.- ¿Qué es eso?

-. Recuerdos- soltó ella con la boca dentro del vaso. Josh le volvió a mirar raro.

-. ¿De...

-. Sirius Black…

Lo escucho dejar de respirar de golpe y ella solo dejo el vaso vació aun lado mientras sentía el cuerpo comenzar a destensarse aunque el dolor de cabeza persistió.

-. ¿El-el....- los ojos negros del chico se entrecerraron y le miraron aun asombrado.- ¿Estas de broma?

-. Claro que no- tomo la cajita y acaricio el terciopelo con cariño.- pero no importa- soltó llevándose un pedazo de pastel de calabaza a la boca para no tener que hablar bajando la mirada al sentir los ojos húmedos. El chico le paso una mano por lo hombro y le sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-. Come, quiero practicar un hechizo que ciertamente no me sale- se giro un poco y saco de un pequeño morral un tableta de chocolate rellena de almendras- ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió quedamente y le robo la tableta antes de que se diera cuenta.

Cuando Amy fue alertada por Hermione que Febrix estaba en el Gran Salón, bajo corriendo para sentirse mucho más relajada al escuchar las risas de Febrix ante un ataque de cosquillas por parte de Josh.

(Harry)

_Gritos de alegría, Remus Lupin abre la puerta de la habitación en el momento exacto en que un huracán entra en la habitación logrando despertar a los otros dos seres adormilados. _

_-. ¡Ha dicho que sí!¡A dicho que si!¡O merlín!¡O merlín me va a dar algo!_

_-. ¿Qué te pasa, cuerno? Hay gente que quiere descansar.- soltó la voz de Sirius. _

_-. ¡A dicho que si!_

_-. James, respira. ¿Quién ha dicho que si a que?- pregunto un Remus Lupin mientras se sentaba tranquilamente sobre su cama donde había estado leyendo. _

_-. Lily, Mi lily ha dicho que si quiere salir conmigo. _

_-. Ya la haz terminado agobiando a la pobre que ha aceptado. _

_-. ¡A aceptado!¡Me va a dar algo!- soltó el emocionado joven mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho donde el errático corazón le saltaba.- ¡O Paddy!- saltó el joven sobre Sirius mientras comenzaba a zamarrearlo.- Sabía que casi cuatro años de insistencia darían frutos. _

_-. Y lo dices como si tuviera gracia- rió Sirius quitándose a manotazos a James de encima. Feliz de al fin terminar de escuchar las declaraciones más empalagosas y sobreestimadas en lo dulce de su buen amigo.- haber si te dan de calabazas de una y te quedas tranquilo. _

_-. ¡Ya andarás suplicando ser el padrino de la boda! O mejor aún ¡De mi primer hijo!_

_-. Potter estas delirando..._

Cuando salieron del pensadero, una sonrisa feliz y llena estaba en su facciones.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres donde habían pedido un pensadero. Ron y Hermione estaban con él en esos momentos; ambos sonriéndoles.

-. Cuatro años- susurró Hermione riendo brevemente- era un poco insistente.

-. Yo creo que mi madre ya lo habrá aceptado por cansancio.- soltó él con una sonrisa ancha.

Estaba seguro que Sirius no le podía entregar información más precisa, porque seguramente no andaba pegado a su padre cuando andaba con su madre. Pero ya de por si, estas imágenes eran lo suficientemente agradables y necesarias para él.

(Febrix) Estaba sentada en el suelo recibiendo el calor invernal que entraba por la ventana, Amy recostada contra su pierna levemente dormida y Josh frente a ellas mirándole claramente escéptico. Se hallaban en la sala que siempre ocupaban para practicar con el chico.

-. No lo entiendo- siguió este mirando hacía afuera. Ella suspiro y acaricio la cajita con una mano mientras bostezaba brevemente. El dolor de cabeza solo había disminuido un poco- siempre... por tanto tiempo temiendo...

-. No siempre creas en lo que dice un diario que maneja el ministerio. Todas sus equivocaciones y vergüenzas, es mucho y mientras más mala fama le dan a alguien más orgullosos se sienten- Amy hizo un ruidito dándole toda la razón.

-. Es tan enredado todo esto. ¿Y me dices que es padrino de Potter?- pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ellas.

-. Era- contesto- esto es lo que nos dejo. Recuerdos- susurró sonriendo con pena- de mi madre y mi padre cuando jóvenes.- sonrió aún más.

-. ¿Dónde lo haz estado viendo?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad. Ella volvió a bostezar y se reacomodo logrando que Amy se quejara y abriera los ojos con flojera.- ¿Tienes un pensadero?- ella no contesto y Josh inmediatamente se puso ceñudo- Podrías pedirle uno a la profesora Mc. Gonagall lo sabías- contesto indignado entendiendo ahora porque la chica parecía no poder abrir los ojos por completo sin sufrir una mueca.

-. Sí, lo sé. No lo haré más, lo prometo- alzo una mano dando su palabra. El chico bufo y sonrió parándose y tomando su varita, movió los destartalados muebles hacía una esquina.- venga, quiero entrenar.

Se escucho un quejido general.

(Harry)

_Los pasillos del colegio se hallaban en un profundo silencio. La imagen muestra una noche clara y desolada. Se sienten unos cuchicheos y unos pasos apresurados, desde la sombras el joven aparece como una sombra con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto. _

_-. ¿Por qué se han demorado tanto?- pregunto a la nada mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba detrás de un estrecho pasillo. Se escuchan ruidos, Peter y James salen debajo de la capa llenos de bebidas y dulces.- ¡Moony se esta volviendo loco allá adentro!- soltó mientras los otros dos reían disimuladamente mientras entraban en la acalorada habitación. _

_-. ¡James!- soltó una conocida voz y un destellante cabellera pelirroja saltaba sobre el chico. Mientras Sirius alcanzaba a tomar las preciadas bebidas como si fueran sus hijas. _

_-. Hola mi Lily- soltó en un leve ronroneo, besando débilmente los labios de su novia.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta al ver como su novia irradia rayos hacía donde Remus yacía levemente sonrojado y bastante despeinado con una muy feliz Sammantha sobre una de sus piernas. Esta ultima le saco la lengua. _

_-. Aprende- soltó la chica mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su amigo que le miro ya cansado. _

_-. ¡Wisky de fuego! O Diablos, como te adoro cuernos- grito Sirius mientras hacía aparecer 8 pequeños vasos. _

_-. ¡Que sea una ración doble!- grito una de las chicas mientras corría hacía el lado de Sirius. _

_-. Para cuando quieras- soltó Sirius mirándole provocativamente. _

_-. Primero hecha un inferi- soltó la chica más alta mientras le quitaba un vaso al claramente molesto chico y se lo tomaba de golpe como si nada.- otro, Black- soltó esta. _

_-. Das miedo- susurró por lo bajo mientras repartía todos los vasos mágicamente. _

_Una celebración de Halloween entre amigos. _

Mas cuando iba a ver el próximo recuerdo, un golpe en la puerta les hizo saltar, los tres sacaron la varita solo para que la puerta dejara ver a una profesora de Defensa apuntando hacía ellos como si se tratara de un espejo.

Abrió la puerta en el momento exacto en que el hechizo reboto en la pared contraria y un fuerte golpe resonara dentro.

-. ¿Qué...?- comenzó a preguntar.

-. Vamos- soltó la mujer apresurada.

(Febrix) El dolor de cabeza persistía mientras esperaba que Anari llegara con Potter, tenia los ojos semi-cerrados y ciertamente no quería ir a la enfermería porque había pasado una tarde amena junto a Josh y Amy e ir a parar a la enfermería sería el colmo de sus malestares.

-. _Calabazas rojas_- soltó la voz de la profesora desde la esquina logrando que las figuras de piedra gruñeran algo y le dejaran el paso. Ella entro en el pequeño pasadizo de piedra en el momento en que la puerta de abría dejando a paso a parte de la Orden.

En la habitación todos tenían sus rostros tensos, fue el director quien se levanto al verlos llegar y la chimenea chispeo dando tres fogonazos de bienvenida.

-. Gracias por llegar tan pronto William, Wolfblood, chicos- ella miro a Potter que tenia su misma expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

-. ¿Dónde ha sido?- pregunto William más serio que nunca.

-. A unos 10 Km sur de Bristol- Tonks que yacía aun lado del cuarto alzo la voz con claro malestar. Parecía haber salido de una horrenda batalla, se lograba apreciar por el olor a sangre, heridas hechas recientemente.

Miro hacía un lado y los penetrantes ojos de Wolfblood le calaron; un par de escalofríos le cruzaron por la espina.

-. ¿Saben cuantos son?- pregunto William preocupado.

-. Más o menos una docena. Los aurores estaban en medio de un pedido de vampiros- el rostro de los tres licántropos se distorsiono en el acto.

-. Luxian- saltó William- saca a los cazadores y los tres licans principales...

-. William- hablo Albus, el licántropo se giro su rostro siempre sereno tenía los ojos un poco rasgado, como si la transformación fuera en pocas horas.- la orden...

-. Claro que necesitamos a la Orden en esto- Wolfblood avanzo y el extraño sentimiento en la sala se esfumo. El lobo se giro hacía ella y hacía Harry, sintió otro escalofrió y algo que obviamente no quería.- Y a Harry.

Como su nombre no continuó en la lista su cuerpo se destenso. Mas los alegatos se hicieron rápidamente entrever, ella observó a Potter que obviamente estaba más que dispuesto a ir, Anari se mantenía en silencio observando al Director.

-. Será una experiencia muy buena para ambos- siguió Wolfblood y a ella casi le cruje el cuello cuando miro a su maestro. Iba a soltar un alegato porque había tomando el hecho como que no iría- no estoy diciendo que se encuentren en medio, pero es un buen momento para que vean. Yo me quedare con ambos- los alegatos disminuyeron y Luxian ya se había marchado.

-. Esta bien- soltó el director mirando a Anari quien asintió, si no conociera a sus maestros hasta diría que lo tenían planeado por que la misma mirada había en la vampira y en el licántropo.- movámonos.

**Continuara pronto... eso si que lo aseguro, por lo menos si es que no se corta la net con esto del terremoto, la otra semana talvez. **

GRACIAS **FrogizZ**, linda por preocuparte por mi luego de este desastre, te lo agradesco un montón *-*. He tardado meses, pero que se le va a hacer... soy floja por naturaleza XD. Mucha, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y estamos a poquito del 100 :) felicidad para mi mucha. XDDD... Un abrazote. Cuidate. BYE


	54. Rescate

**Capitulo 55: Rescate **

(Harry) Su corazón se acelero de golpe cuando Wolfblood lo había nombrado a él para que los acompañara en esta misión. Cuando no había pronunciado a Febrix eso si había sufrido un pequeño malestar ya que la misma Anari le había dicho que mientras estuvieran juntos su poder aumentaría y se acoplarían mucho mejor.

El debate se sumió cuando el licántropo dio el ultimo comentario y todos comenzaron a moverse.

Su atención se vio disminuida cuando el lobo se acerco a Febrix que estaba un poco más alejada y claramente nada contenta con la noticia de este encargo.

-. Yo no quiero ir- susurró. Él se sintió un poco apagado en el mismo; tal vez no quería ir por el problema del día de ayer.

-. Iras de todos modos- contesto el lobo llevando una mano a la frente de esta quien se la quito de golpe.

-. No hagas eso- el lobo gruño algo pero no alcanzo a seguir escuchando cuando Anari le tomo de un brazo y comenzaron a moverse a la chimenea.

(Febrix) Obviamente no estaba nada contenta con esto, no tenía fuerzas y estaba con este malestar de cabeza que le estaba matando.

-. No hagas eso- le soltó enojada.

-. ¿Qué te ha pasado ya?- le pregunto medio en un gruñido

-. Nada que te importe- gruño mientras se dirigían a la chimenea.- ¿Deberás tengo que ir?- pregunto molesta.

-. Claro, además pueden tener una buen entrenamiento...-

-. Pero...

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo las cenizas le llenaron la boca al ser transportadas a quien sabe donde. Al ir a parar a una extraña casa bien oscura y claramente extraña salieron rápidamente, mientras varios de los de la Orden iban desapareciendo. Anari quien estaba con Harry los esperaban.

-. Hay una colina a unos 600 metros de la casa ocupada, será un buen lugar para llamar la atención de los vampiros.

-. Perfecto.

-. ¿Qué?

-. O no te habrás creído que solo estaríamos allí para mirar ¿No?- pregunto Anari con una sonrisa burlona. A Harry se le extendió la sonrisa más que nunca y ella estaba segura que palideció de golpe.

-. Pero el director...

-. El director esta más que complacido- sonrió Wolfblood había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que realmente lo creyó.

-. La Orden no estaría a gusto ni muchos los licanos así que... para que molestarnos en debatir. Aquí lo importante somos nosotros.

-. Pero...

-. Nada de peros. Vamonos

Antes de que pudiera soltar otro "pero" había desaparecido nuevamente en un remolino de colores. Si no se manda de golpe fue porque Wolfblood le agarro de un brazo logrando que el mareo se intensificara.

El lugar era lúgubre y era poco decir. Habían árboles milenarios que claramente no era parte del Bosque Prohibido se notaba simplemente por los árboles. A lo lejos como a un kilómetro se notaba claramente una población por las luces de los postes. Donde había movimiento era a unos metros más allá, la única casa estaba rodeada de árboles viejos y en un estado que tenía mucho que desear, la noche estaba solamente iluminada por la casi luna. Los miembros de la orden estaba cerca de la lime del bosque y los licántropos aún no llegaban.

-. ¿Y que supuestamente haremos aquí?- pregunto ella media entumida. Observando el panorama bastante pesimista.

-. Atraeremos vampiros- sonrió Wolfblood ansioso.

-. Tu mano- susurró ella al ver que aun la tenía vendada.

-. Si bueno, tengo la otra- ella le miro feo y rodó los ojos ante el mencionado anterior _¿Atraer vampiros?¿Cómo?¿Con una véngala?_

-. ¿Y como vamos a atraer vampiros?- pregunto Harry demasiado emocionada para el gusto de ella.

-. Así me gusta chico- soltó Wolfblood sonriente. Anari soltó un bufido mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada, cierto?- pregunto la vampira cruzándose de brazos.

-. No, pero ya los atraeremos de algún modo.- La vampira soltó un bufido y desapareció.

-. Bien, bueno, Febrix colócate con el aire, si de algún modo vamos a atraer vampiros que mejor que tú.

-. ¡No soy carnada! Y si algo me pasa tu le explicaras a mi padre.

-. Ya, ya- le tomo y le puso en la parte más alta de la colina.- tú Harry ¿Andas con tu capa?- el chico cabeceo- bueno colócatela y quédate cerca de Febrix. ¡Con sus espadas en mano!

-. Tirano- susurró ella cruzada de brazos.

Los haces de luces cerca de casa no demoraron en ser lanzados al parecer los aurores estaban mandando los primeros avisos, se escuchaban altavoces pero hasta su lugar no era entendible.

-. ¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar?- pregunto aburrida, el frió le estaba calando los huesos, mas lo único bueno es que el dolor estaba disminuyendo. Por lo menos ya podía abrir los ojos y ver más allá de un par de metros.

-. Hay que tener calma, los vampiros son bastante "lentos" cuando trabajan para el ministerio, ya deben de venir.- soltó su maestro mientras se alejaba hacía los árboles como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. Si tú lo dices...

Anari apareció en ese momento. Sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca. La espada le colgaba de un lado despreocupadamente, se instalo aun lado de Wolfblood dejándolos a ambos solos allí en la cima.

-. Los encerrados están comenzando a enviar hechizos protectores contra los vampiros, pero los aurores los sofocan rápidamente. Los licántropos están por llegar, William envía hechizos desorientadores a los aurores con ello podrán despejar más rápido el camino.- anunció la vampira- ¿Si no funciona que haremos?

-. Enviamos a Febrix más cerca, es difícil no olerla

-. ¡Oye!

-. ¿Qué? ¿No te importan un par de vidas?- ella resoplo molesta por ese chantaje.

-. William ya esta cerca, me parece que han dejado a un par de aurores fuera de juego.- soltó la vampira mientras se enderezaba más en ella. Un escalofrió le cruzo toda la espalda.

-. Vampiros- susurró de pronto el licántropo y a ella se le heló la sangre. Escucho el corazón de Harry latir frenético.

(Remus) Emil se encontraba a su lado y claramente ninguno de los dos estaba muy tranquilo, habían dado un llamado repentino de los cazadores y tres alfas. Damián con ellos. El mensajero les había dado el breve comentario que tanto como Febrix como Harry estaría allí pero como observantes, algo que él simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo; porque por Merlín él sabía que esto nunca iba a quedarse inmunes.

-. Yo debería estar allí- susurró Emil mientras se mantenía sentada sobre una roca cercana a la entrada.

-. Estas débil aún Emil, no te castigues por eso- le sonrió brevemente para infundirle ánimos- además estas curando rápido en un par de días ya ni necesitaras las muletas.- la licana le sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos, había una tristeza especial ya que para el día continuo a la luna llena la licana había estado tan bien que no había tenido ningún problema, ni siquiera había utilizado las muletas pero al día siguiente de eso quedo en cama por el dolor en todo el cuerpo, el lobo se había esforzado demasiado.

Se sentó algo cansado, las manos le temblaban brevemente y se dedico a observar la Comarca, pocos eran los licano que yacían en pie, era bastante tarde ya y todos volvían a sus hogares. Los disturbios había cesado mágicamente desde que Wolfblood había llegado, nadie se atrevía a levantarse en comentarios cuando salía a dar vueltas y estaba muy claro que tampoco él los recibiría sin un castigo por ello. Era una dictadura pero nadie se oponía si no quería ser desterrado y por ende sin suerte atrapado por los vampiros que rondaban estos bosques.

Varios cambios había ocurrido desde la llegada del lican mayor, los preparativos para la guerra ya eran visibles, los herreros estaban en su mayor pedido, ya que las espadas eran sus mejores armas al igual que los arcos que eran de mayor manejo femenino. Él que se hallaba casi siempre en la casona central era testigo de la masa de licántropos que llegaban al sector de entrenamientos donde por horas llegaban decenas y decenas de hombres y mujeres entusiasmados o no por ayudar a emprender en una de las tres opciones que tenían: magia, espada o arco. Los cazadores y los alfas se turnaban para cada entrenamiento.

(Harry) Era conciente que vampiros se acercaban a él, pero aún así no los veía y no era exactamente por la oscuridad. Observó a Febrix quien estaba completamente erguida delante de él, no se movía y su espada apenas estaba sujetada en su manos. Anari y Wolfblood se había movido hacía la lime del bosque dejándolos a ellos en una posición estratégica.

-. ¿Feb...

-. No te muevas, Potter- susurró la chica mientras tomaba la espada con más energía.

-. Pero...

-. No se van a lanzar así sin más, saben que puede ser una trampa, y el olor de Wolfblood más el de la vampira los esta colocando escépticos, si tenemos suerte volverán con los aurores. Y con mucha más suerte ya habrán sacado a los licántropos de la casa.

Eso podía si ser una suerte, pero no quitaba el gusanillo que tenía ganas de enfrentarse contra alguien que no temiera hacerle daño. Evaluar sus capacidades en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento.

Y no lo pensó mucho cuando se quito la capa, logrando así el movimiento que quería. Tres sombras se elevaron por encima de ellos. Febrix se giro mirándole bastante enojada en el momento en que levantaba la espada y él hacía lo mismo.

No recibió bien el primer golpe, por lo que trastabillo varios pasos más atrás alejándose de Febrix. Aquel vampiro que le estaba mandando zarpazos no tenía al parecer mayor destreza que querer picotearlo con la espada. Por lo que dando un saltó más atrás, alejándose del sujeto preparo el ataque más usual de todos.

-. _**Lumus solem**__- _hechizo rápidamente logrando que de la punta de su espada un potente rayo de luz le pegara en los ojos rojos dejándolo momentáneamente ciego y por ende atravesándole la espada en la muñeca y que este con un chillido este se alejara hacía la espesura del bosque, donde con dos movimiento se convertía en ceniza y su profesora le sonreía.

(Febrix) Se movió hacía debajo de la colina en el momento en que Potter saltaba más atrás de ella. Después de esto y si salía ilesa estaba más que segura que no hablaría nunca más con ese... ese... pelmazo. Con lo bien que se había sentido al ver que esos tres vampiros no tenían ganas de atacar, especialmente porque su olor seguramente no es común y no captaban que sucedía.

-. Maldición - Casi se mata en la bajada del colina mientras sentía el putrefacto olor de dos de esos vampiros a sus lados, no le atacaban al parecer querían hacerle una encerrona.

Una fuerte explosión en la casa le hizo quedarse inmóvil, observó consternada como la pequeña casita de fundía en llamas, luego de ellos varios hechizos comenzaron a elevarse desde las sombras. El aullido de un lobo le hizo volver en si en el momento exacto en que lograba moverse hacía atrás y mandarle un empujón al vampiro que se le había lanzado al cuello. El segundo le agarro una muñeca retorciéndole brevemente mientras sentía el escozor en la nariz, ella le mando una buena patada en la rodilla logrando que cayera y por el agarre de la muñeca quedo justo en la posición en que su espada cayo y se transformo en un montón de ceniza a sus pies.

Se giro en busca del segundo vampiro mientras lo veía deslizarse hacía arriba donde Potter observaba la casa en llamas.

-. ¡Potter!- le grito en el justo momento en el vampiro cubrió el cuerpo del chico, la sangre se le heló mientras corría colina arriba.

(Harry) Sintió la presión cubrirle por completo, la oscuridad le sofoco mientras unas punzadas en las costilla le hizo erguirse por completo y dejándose caer de espaldas con un sonoro golpe logro que el vampiro abriera los brazos y lo dejara ir, levantandose con un fuerte empujon y con un rápido movimiento su espada le cruzo todo el pecho mientras la putrefacta sangre borboteara sin disimulo.

Se quedo observando el cadáver sin poder reaccionar al momento en que un destello plateado se poso sobre el cuello del chillón ser, los ojos dorados de Fe parecieron brillar mientras lo miraba.

-. ¿Querías matar?¡Pues hazlo, porque yo no estoy para tus juegos!.

-. ¡Febrix!- gruño una voz más atrás, la voz de Wolfblood le hizo volver en si mientras levantaba la espada y el vampiro se convertía en una asquerosa masa negra y sangre coagulada.

La licana respiro profundo mientras se alejaba sin mirarle, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención. La tensión y el mal humor hizo estrago en su brazo que pico y se maldijo por no haber podido matar como hubiera querido.

-. Bien hecho, Harry- susurró su profesora mientras le posaba la capa encima de manera suave.- lo haz hecho muy bien.

-. Pero no pude...- contesto viendo la masa asquerosa.

-. Aun están en entrenamiento, no te pidas más.

-. Febrix- murmuro mientras la licana se alejaba claramente disgustada mientras su maestro iba detrás de ella.

-. Wolfblood le obligo a matar hace un par de semanas, Harry. La ha estado obligando hacía ya tiempo, no te compares con la chiquilla porque ella pueda matar porque son sus enemigos naturales. Para ti será más difícil hacerlo concientemente porque no esta en tu naturaleza ser asesino.

-. Pero yo quiero... debo ser fuerte. Hacerlo para ayudar...

-. Hazlo y lo harás, pero ten por seguro que tu conciencia estar más tranquila que la de Fe si lo haces con calma.

(Febrix) Se sentía mal, terriblemente mal y no exactamente por el dolor de cabeza, lo poco y nada que había comido se le había devuelto en el momento en que había visto la masa de sangre y cenizas al matar al vampiro. Un neófito, uno realmente nuevo y el recuerdo de Agamenón se le hizo más presente que nunca.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, de calmarse por Potter y su estupidez, por ella y su malestar, ya ni siquiera podía con ella misma; estaba muy cansada. Las piernas le temblaron pero fue Wolfblood quien le apoyo en su costado para que no cayera.

-. ¿Estas herida?¿Qué te pasa?

-. Estoy cansada- susurró con la voz ahogada- por favor.

-. Cálmate...

-. ¡Maestro!- grito alguien desde la espesura del bosque, un montón de licanos les observaban, mucho de ellos heridos y desaliñados.

-. Diablos- susurro y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Wolfblood le tomo en brazos.

-. No...

-. Silencio.

-. Lobo- salió Anari mientras por el olor Harry iba a su lado.- me llevare...

-. No, déjalo que vaya conmigo. Estos necesitan calmarse, ven a buscarlo a ambos al amanecer, no creo que a Albus le moleste.

-. Esta bien. Harry por lo que más quieras portante bien.

-. Sí.

(Remus) Un alboroto fuera de la cueva hizo que varios alfas y lobos comenzaron a moverse hacía la salida. Él ayudo a Emil a pararse, pero Dissaor les detuvo.

-. Tienen que esperar un poco.

-. ¿Cuánto?- pregunto Emil ansiosa. Él estaba igual, esperando que su hija estuviera bien, que llegaran noticias de ella.

-. Hasta que no sea una trampa.

No estuvieron que esperar ni medio minuto y ya estaban cruzando el túnel de salida. El bosque estaba en completa penumbra y una fría niebla se alzaba no dejando ver demasiado, una docena de lobos estaban desparramados por el bosque, pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver a Wolfblood dejando a su hija en el suelo detrás de él una casi docena de licántropos nuevos; al volver su mirada a su hija estaba pálida, demasiado para ser normal, dio un paso para ir con ella, pero nuevamente Dissaor lo retuvo. Él no podía salir de las defensas del Fidelius por ningún motivo.

-. Remus- llegó William mientras sacaba un papel y una pluma muggle- por favor.- él escribió rápidamente la entrada de la montaña. Y el licántropo se alejo parándose al lado de su hija y mostrándole a la nada. En ese momento sintió el olor, y una chispa de alegría lo inundo.

-. Vayan y tú- dijo Wolfblood dirigiéndose a su hija- ve a la enfermería- él se preocupo inmediatamente.

-. Pero...

-. Nada de peros, Orion- se dirigió a uno de los lobos- que no se descarríe.

Cuando su hija se acercó junto con ella la esencia de Harry, esta se camuflo entre sus brazos y Harry dejo caer la capa de invisibilidad. Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban de emoción, observaba todo de un lado a otro claramente maravillado.

-. Vamos- susurró dándole un beso en la coronilla a su hija.

(Harry) Esto era demasiado emocionante, cuando habían llegado en medio del bosque, solo una masa de piedras y tierra frente a él había aparecido, pero cuando William desapareció frente a él y luego apareció con un papel en la mano donde la caligrafía estilizada de su profesor nombraba la entrada de la comarca, leyó rápidamente y sintió la magia inundarle al reconocer el lugar y luego la montaña se abría paso ante sus ojos irguiéndose majestuosamente.

Sonrió emocionado al acercarse y ver al hombre sonreírle. Remus le dio la mano, un cuerpo ni tan cansado ni tan pálido como siempre lo había visto y se alegro al verlo.

-. Vamos.

Al entrar la emoción se le consumió en la garganta, frente a él se alzaba una ciudad completa, tan enorme y tan brillante, tan fuera de la realidad como la vez en que llegó al callejón Diagón en su primer día de mago. Un par de lobos se acercaron rápidamente, pero Orion, el lobo negro dio un breve gruñido y estos le cercaron como guardias. Algunos licántropos que se había acercado a la entrada le miraron asombrado, seguramente su olor a humano les llegó de todo golpe.

-. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, señorita.- soltó el lobo acercándose a la chica quien iba al otro lado de él.

-. Pues claro que no, estoy bien.

-. Yo no te ve bien, iremos igual- le regaño Remus, él sonrió quedamente mientras observaba las hadas que se iban arremolinando sobre él- ¿Cómo estas tú, Harry?- sonrió el hombre.

-. Perfecto- contesto emocionado- esto es maravilloso- comento ilusionado.

-. Sí, así es.

Un suave alarido emocionado hizo que los tres se quedaran quieto, pero fue Febrix la que se movió mientras aquel otro lobo el que había tenido varios accidentes llegaba corriendo a su lado moviendo el rabo emocionado.

-. Arkan- susurró la chica abrazándolo mientras el lobo la mataba a lengüetazos.

-. Señorita, señorita- gemía emocionado.

-. Arkan, no interrumpas y compórtate ¿Quieres?- soltó rioOrOOrion enojado.

El lobo no hizo ni caso, pero continuaron el camino.

Para él todo fue demasiado emocionante, ver las luces, las hadas que irradiaban luz como un sol, las casas alineadas de diversos colores hechas de la misma piedra de la montaña, los lobos comunes que levantaban las orejas desde los pórticos de las casas mientras los miraban pasar. Esto era demasiado emocionante, sentía su corazón latir errático mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, cuando se encontró con la mirada dorada de su profesor sonrió más que nunca.

-. Esto es demasiado maravilloso- susurró nuevamente. El licántropo asintió mientras llevaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hija quien iba un paso más adelante con el lobo emocionado aun lado dando pequeños botes.

-. Es una gran ciudad- sonrió Remus- aquí no hay miedo al rechazo de la sociedad mágica normal, y eso hace que de un modo a otro todo este en mas constante calma, no niego que hay reyertas de vez en cuando, pero nunca por una situación fisiológica.- él asintió mientras veía a unos cachorritos de lobo de un mes o dos esconderse entre las patas de una madre loba que miraba muy derecha en su postura la procesión.

No demoraron más que veinte minutos llegar a lo que era llamado el hospital de allí. Era una gran construcción con dos niveles de un blanco un tanto agrisado, no había vidrios solo huecos que dejaban que la luz de las hadas entrara sin problema alguno; había una gran entrada bordeada de símbolos en sus esquinas, y el piso dentro de ella era de baldosa azulada. Un par de mujeres estaban afuera al parecer esperando, he hicieron una leve inclinación en dirección a Febrix cuando la vieron, la chica ni les hizo caso ni parecía con ganas de estar allí.

-. Por favor, revisadla- dijo Remus mientras empujaba un poco a su hija hacía adelante, la chica miro a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido pero no hizo ni dijo nada cuando se perdió camino adentro siendo seguida por una de las mujeres.

-. Él debe ser el chico Potter, ¿No, Remus?- pregunto una mujer un tanto más adulta, llevaba una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro.- no creo que el maestro deje pasar humanos si no son de completa confianza.

-. Mucha razón Nadecko, él es Harry Potter- él se acerco un poco a la mujer para parecer un poco más amistosa- ella Harry, es Nadecko, una de las alfas de este lugar.

-. Un placer querido- sonrió la mujer y luego miro a Remus- ¿Haz visto a ese tarado que se hace llamar mi pareja?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-. Lo vi con la comitiva, llegara en cualquier momento- la mujer soltó un largo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos que brillaban de una manera distinta.

-. Esta bien. Por favor, acompáñenme dentro. Una revisión rápida no le hará mal a nadie, y así calmamos un poco el estado de tu hija, Remus.

-. ¿La haz visto ya?

-. Solo de pasada, y tenía cara de tirarse al mismo piso a dormir.

-. Sí, eso suele estar pasando a menudo. Vamos Harry.

Le hicieron un chequeo rápido, pero además de unos leves moretones no tenía nada serio.

Al salir de la salita vio que Remus hablaba con una de las enfermeras.

-. ¿Le paso algo a Febrix?- pregunto

al hombre que le hacía una venia a la enfermera mientras se giraba hacía él.

-. No, para nada. Solamente se ha quedado dormida, pero no quiero molestarle, ¿Así que porque no damos una vuelta?.

Al salir del hospital, el malestar le llegó al recordar lo sucedido hacía tan solo unos días, preguntar le causo mas malestar que saber la verdad, ni siquiera quería saberlo, pero no podía, tan solo... quería saber la verdad.

-. Profesor.- susurró con la voz un poco apretada.

-. Harry, por favor. Ya no soy profesor, ya te lo he dicho. Solo dime Remus.

-. Es difícil eso, pero yo... ¿Qué paso con los Lansten?¿Con los cazadores?

El rostro de su profesor –porque era realmente difícil decirle por su nombre- hizo una mueca un tanto disgustada.

-. Los han encarcelado- soltó mientras se dirigían a la gran casona que estaba pegada a la piedra.- serán puestos bajo algunos hechizos para saber que tan involucrados estaban en los ataques. Los que queden libres por así decirlos, bueno, la verdad no lo sé. William y Wolfblood están encargado de ello.

-. Pero no saldrán con vida.

Ante la no respuesta del hombre, él lo comprendió, y el malestar se sintió más fuerte que nunca en su ser.

(Febrix) Se dejo hacer, las enfermeras por así decirlo que la condujeron por ese montón de pasillos se mantenían en silencio y cuando le llevaron a una sala con una sola camilla, sintió el cansancio pegarle de golpe, no sabía exactamente en que momento el dolor de cabeza se le había quitado, pero ahora, aquella noche semi-desvelada le pasaba la cuenta. Medio conciente contesto alguna preguntas, pero cuando una de ellas desapareció y la otra comenzó a verle las retinas ella tan solo se quedo dormida.

Estaba dormida cuando alguien le zamarreo no muy sutilmente y no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que el bruto no era más que Wolfblood con Emil en la sala revisando unos papeles colgados en la pared.

-. ¿Haz estado guardando recuerdos en algún pensadero?- le pregunto mientras ella bostezaba y se medio sentaba en la camilla.

-. No, ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras se enjuagaba un poco los ojos que dejaron caer lagrimas de cansancio

-. Tienes algunos trastornos en tus memorias- dijo Emil acercándose con la muleta.- no es nada grabe pero es un poco extraño.

-. E estado viendo algunos recuerdos ajenos aquí- susurró dando otro gran bostezo y se apunto la cabeza.- de Sirius- contesto con verdad- no tenía un pensadero a mano, y no tenía ganas de buscar uno.

-. Es arcaico esa manera de utilizar las memorias ajenas. ¿Qué pensabas... no mejor no me contestes, ni siquiera quiero saber.- contesto su maestro levantando las manos como si fuera un caso perdido.

-. Desde ahora buscaras un pensadero- soltó Emil mirándole profundamente, algo dentro de ella se removió- utilizar semejante actos, pueden hacer que apropies esas memorias como tuyas y las cambies a gusto, eso no es bueno.

-. Sí, lo sé. No lo pensaba hacer más de todas maneras me llevó un dolor de cabeza horrendo.- siguió y bostezo con ganas una vez más.- ¿Cuánto he dormido?- pregunto refregándose un ojo. Emil le sonrió.

-. Un par de horas.

-. ¿Y Potter?- pregunto más seria. Recordando que el chico había ido con ellos.

-. Tu padre le esta enseñando un poco de la Comarca, un anfitrión más digno que tú sinceramente hablando.- contesto su maestro cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-. Bueno, en primer lugar- dijo saltando de la cama- yo no lo invite, así que me niego a ser una "buena" anfitriona, y segundo, esta no es mi casa así que mucho menos le voy a dar un paseo por aquí.- Wolfblood le gruño molesto.

-. Esta es tu casa de ahora en adelante. La Comarca es tu hogar- eso a ella le chispeo más que nunca. Porque algo que sinceramente jamás iba a aceptar es que nunca volvería a su casita, y a su habitación desordenada.

-. Mi casa y hogar esta en la parte más alejada de valle Godric; una casita de dos pisos donde viví toda y la mejor parte de mi vida. No vuelvas a decirme que este es mi hogar, ..es.- le gruño de vuelta bastante molesta. Se puso sus zapatos que tal vez alguna de las enfermeras se los había sacado y se encamino a la salida.

Había un poco más de movimiento entre los pasillos de aquel hospital que olía a cloro y desinfectantes, Wolfblood no le siguió ni tampoco la alfa, así que era mejor desaparecer por algún rato. Salió a la calle sin mirar a nadie en especial, solo cuando sintió una mano en su codo y la giraron levemente a ella se le escapo el corazón de un solo golpe. Debía empezar a dejar de hacer eso.

-. Hola- medio ronroneo el alfa. Ella seguramente se puso pálida por la preocupación que asomo en los verdes ojos de joven.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto en ese contagioso tono francés. Ella cabeceo afirmativamente.- me alegro- soltó medio esforzado, y ella sintió otro arranque de su infame corazón "_Cállate quieres maldito músculo delator"_ la pronunciación de su _"r"_ a ella le arrancaba escalofríos. Trato de volverse un ser razonable por lo menos por unos minutos.

-. ¿Y tú?- el alfa sonrió y esa hilera de dientes blancos le hizo cruzar otro escalofrío.

-. Bastante bien. La _libegación_ de los licántropos fue bastante complicada, pero _mejogo_ notablemente cuando tu _olog_ los confundió con su presa original.

-. Sí, me han dicho que soy buena carnada- soltó ella medio sin querer y algo resentida.

-. No quise _decig_ eso- susurró un tanto apenado. Huy, que no hiciera eso, parecía perrito mojado bajo la lluvia y ella quería cuidarlo. Esta bien, eso no debió haber pasado por su mente. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Estaba volviendo a ella esa otra parte maniática.

-. No importa. ¿Sabes donde esta mi padre?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-. Sí, de hecho me mandaron para que te llevara con ellos. Están en la zona de entrenamiento aun lado de la casa central. Los cazadores están tratando de dar un buen espectáculo al joven Potter.

-. Uhmm- soltó aun cansada.

-. ¿Vamos?- pregunto con una leve inclinación. Ella asintió.

(Harry) Aquellos dos gemelos eran fantásticos con la espada, un tipo de precisión sincronizada con movimientos sutiles de aquellas delgadas y cortas armas. Realmente parecían extensiones de su propios brazos.

William quien estaba a su lado asentía levemente bastante agradado por la exposición de sus licántropos. Más allá habían dos licántropos más que pertenecían a un tipo de elite llamada "Cazadores", los gemelos también pertenecían a esa agrupación. Remus quien estaba un poco más atrás estaba con dos alfas y se giraba cada cierto rato para sonreírle emocionado, esto era demasiado para él. Unas ganas tremendas más de acabar esta guerra, un apoyo incondicional que esos licántropos le estaban dando.

-. Puedo, puedo, puedo. Por favor, William- soltó una voz masculina de atrás de ellos. Max al parecer se llamaba porque había hablado con Remus sobre la salud de Febrix.

-. ¿Qué haces tú, aquí?- pregunto William- ¿No deberías estar con tu _paris?_ Nadecko no estaba nada de feliz de que te hayas marchado sin decirle nada.

-. Y por cierto que no sigue feliz- susurró más para si.- o vamos, William, seré bueno.

El se giro un poco hacía Remus y el licántropo se acerco al verlo.

(Wolfblood) Se quedo sentado sin entender mucho la placa que tenía delante o bueno, lo que fuera que tenía delante.

-. No entiendo, la verdad, Emil- soltó de pronto. La mujer respiro profundo y se giro nuevamente a esa sustancia que flotaba frente a ellos- ¿Qué es supuestamente esa mancha marrón?

-. No es una mancha marrón, solo una...

-. Bueno, si no es un golpe, ni una contusión. Es eso lo que le estaba afectando de alguna manera, aunque yo la veo igual de molesta e irritante que siempre.

-. La verdad, no lo sé, Fe no es exactamente con alguien con quien se puede hacer pruebas si no tenemos más información de alguien como ella. La cosa es que esa mancha marrón, es porque hay una parte de su cerebro que no esta funcionando, algo que esta dormido por así decirlo.

-. ¿La cosa esa del pensadero?- pregunto. La mujer no le contesto.- tal vez se quedo media trastornada luego de eso- soltó el hombre medio en broma, pero un escalofrió le cruzo toda la espina, esperaba de corazón que no fuera en serio.

-. ¡Ho!- soltó la mujer de pronto llevando una mano a la barbilla. Él se sintió perdido.

-. ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto presuroso.

-. Es un hechizo de ocultamiento muy antiguo, señor.- soltó emocionada- Alguien oculto información en esa parte del cerebro de Febrix. O nunca había visto semejante hechizo, debieron de haberle puesto un montón de protección. Bueno es lo que creo, no estoy segura, habría que mostrárselo a algún medimago

-. ¿Alguien oculto algo en la cabeza de Fe?¿Quién?

-. No lo sé.

(Febrix) Necesitaba dormir y esa era la única verdad. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ella necesitaba una cama.

-. Casi todos _ahoga_ están en el hospital haciéndose algunos chequeos, mas algunos de _nosotgos_ nos emocionamos mucho al _geconocer_ a uno de ellos.

-. ¿Un aliado?- pregunto curiosa.

-. No- sonrió- una chica de 16 que en poco tiempo _ascendegá_ a alfa- ella le miro claramente asombrada y curiosa

-. ¿Cómo eso?

-. Es un tipo de "esencia especial" fue la única que mantuvo una calma más o menos estable en lo que fue el _gescate_.

-. ¿Hay más?

-. _Clago_- sonrió el chico- aquí en la Comarca hay cuatro chicos más, todos son educados y _pgeparados_ para _tomag_ las _giendas_ de aquí cuando uno de nosotros descendamos, obviamente en su _teggeno_ más estable.

-. Nunca los he visto- susurró más para si

-. Son un poco _gebeldes_ en estos momentos, en el buen sentido de la palabra, cuesta un mundo _sacaglos_ de sus _hogages_ para cualquier asunto oficial. A penas si van a escuela- soltó en un medio suspiro. Ella sonrió por eso.

-. Debe ser difícil ser un alfa

-. Ni tanto, bueno si un poco. Te pasas los días corriendo de allá _paga_ acá.

Ella pudo haber soltando un "Ni me lo digas", pero solo le sonrió, habían llegado ya a la entrada donde se escuchaba el ruido de espadas. Surk y Orion le acompañaron mientras ella se quedaba mirando. Max y Harry estaban en pleno combate, algo suave se noto porque los golpes no eran realmente muy fuertes y ambos sonreía. Los demás licántropos se notaban extasiados y claramente orgullosos, hasta su padre miraba a Potter con una sonrisa. Se envaro en ella misma y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se alejo por donde había venidos. Alfa y lobos salieron detrás de ella por el muro que llevaba a las escaleras de la casona.

-. ¿Fe?- pregunto Damián cuando le alcanzo. Ella respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse.

-. Diles por favor que voy a estar en la biblioteca. Que me busquen allí.

-. _Pego_...

-. Nos vemos- le cortó.

Ni siquiera dejo pasar a uno de los lobos consigo cuando entro en la estancia vacía de William, dio un largo suspiro y se hubiera dado un golpe contra la muralla si no tuviera ya mucho sueño. Se alejo a la biblioteca y entro en la silenciosa habitación.

Se sentó y sacó la miniaturización del las memorias de Sirius, aun le quedaban varias por mirar. Pero no ahora. Le había dado un dolor de cabeza horrible y no quería repetirlo. Coloco la cabeza sobre la suave textura de la mesa y miro por una de las ventanas con los ojos casi cerrados.

Estaba tan terriblemente cansada; quería tanto terminar con esto de una vez. Quería descansar, dormir, dormir y nunca despertar. No quería seguir con esto, estaba tan harta de todo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no se movió.

-. ¿Hija?- susurró la voz de su padre acercándose- ¿Fe?- sintió la mano en su cabeza.

-. ¿Esta en pie aun la visita a mis abuelo, por digamos un tiempo indefinido?

**Continuara**

**En fin.... son como 10 hojas...y eso... ¿Reviews?.... Febrix ta celosa.... XD.**

**FrogizZ ¡Yo quiero un Wolfie *-*! asi que me avisas cuando quieras ir a la Comarca, yo te apoyo con un par de municiones XDDD.... tambien podrìa ser Damian... aunque yo adoro màs que nada a Fenrice *¬*. Bueno eso, lo hago super cortito porque me voy de viaje por semana santa. hay que aprovechar los dias festivos, asi que eso... oye una pregunta, ¿Haz leido la hermandad de la daga negra? bueno eso, es curiosidad. Te agradesco siempre tus comentarios, a mi, realmente no me importa que me llenes el mail con correos XDDD. Ya, te cuidas mucho. Abrazos. **


	55. Especulaciones

**Capitulo 55: "Especulaciones"**

**Jueves 6 de Diciembre**

(Febrix) Emsss.

-. Dos- susurró una voz a su lado. Ella iba a sonreír cuando la siseante voz le llegó por la espalda.

-. 10 puntos menos, señorita Nels, por soplona- ella bajo la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro y echaba dos gotas de saliva de dragón a la poción y esta se volvía púrpura.

-. Gracias- gesticulo a Amy quien levanto los hombros como si nada y continuaba en su poción.

Estaban a casi una semana de los exámenes trimestrales y ella iba en picada casi en todo, si no fuera por Hagrid hasta en su asignatura reprobaría este semestre. Y no es que no estudiara, es que no podía tan solo concentrarse en nada y cuando se pasaba mucho leyendo algo a los segundos después estaba relativamente inconsciente por el cansancio. Y ¿Por qué? Por que no había día en que no estuviera pendiente en alguna carta. Hacía solo días su padre le había dado la dirección de la casa de sus abuelos, a la cual ella envió una carta un tanto formal, sobre si podía ir esas navidades allí, si tenía suficientemente suerte no le dirían a su primo que estaba en la Orden y por ende esta no se enteraría, y en el primer momento en que le llegara una confirmación, el primer día de vacaciones se mandaría a cambiar sin decirle nada a nadie solo con el TII.

Cuando alguien le agarro un brazo y le movió levemente se dio cuenta que Neville le miraba raro y le apunto al caldero. La poción ya estaba arruinada.

-. Un perfecto 0 señorita Ielf, que orgullo- se burló el profesor Snape mientras hacía desaparecer su mezcolanza con un movimiento de la varita- por favor retírese de la sala.

Ni siquiera miro feo al profesor, tomo sus cosas y se marcho de allí con las sonrisas superiores de los Slytherin y las claramente extrañada de sus compañeros.

Se dirigió al comedor ya que veía la hora de almuerzo y era mejor esperar sentada todas las miradas de extrañeza que vendrían. Ok no era buena en pociones, jamás. Pero no por eso se sacaba ceros siempre... solo de vez en cuando.

(Harry) Llegaron al Gran Comedor con la gran mayoría de alumnos que salían de sus clases, observó revolotear a Amy junto a Febrix quien se hallaba sentada picoteando su comida.

-. ¿Qué crees que le pase?- pregunto Hermione que iba aun lado. El negó no teniendo ni la menor idea.

-. Esta así desde que volvimos de la Comarca el lunes, ni ganas tuvo de pelearle a Wolfblood cuando se despidieron. La verdad es que ni idea.

-. Tal vez sea algo de estrés- siguió Hermione- ya saben bajones por un millón de cosas en la mente.

-. Tú nunca haz sufrido eso- soltó Ron quien iba de la mano de la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Sí, lo he tenido, el problema es que yo acepte lo que me ocurría como una opción no una obligación. A mi no me sacaron de mi casa de un día para otro y me metieron en una guerra, Ronald, como fuente de esperanza de un montón de gente.

-. Bueno si lo pones así. Pues esta más que estresada o como sea la palabra.- le siguió Ron.

Bueno si le ponían la bandeja de esa forma, tal vez había entrado en algún tipo de depresión, o quien sabe tanta enfermedades existentes. Se lo comentaría a Anari esta tarde.

-. ¡Y si decoramos la habitación!- escucho a Amy soltar emocionada- ya que estamos las dos solamente. ¿Qué te parece?, vamos Fe será emocionante.- soltaba la chica haciendo movimiento con las manos.

-. Voy a pensarlo.

-. ¡Hey capi!- saltó Taylor colocándose detrás de él- No es que quiera molestarte, pero..¿Haz pensado en algún otro cazador?, ya que Lansten pues... se fue.

-. O diablos- gimió recordando que tenía un equipo de quidditch del que encargarse- Diablos, diablos.

-. Hoy tenemos tomada la cancha, Harry- le dijo Ron tratando de calmarlo.

-. Sí bueno, si. Ya.

Luego de comenzar a recorrer el hecho de que hoy habrían elecciones para el equipo de quidditch y algunas quejas por decirlo a ultimo momento. Se fue mucho más tranquilo a clase de herbologia. Sí tenia suerte, más de alguno de sus compañeros habría logrado superar las bases que tenían en la primera elección, y por Merlín que deseaba eso.

(Fenrice) Maldito diario que le hacía perder tiempo.

Maldito diario que le podía hacer el ser más infinitamente feliz si lo pillaba.

Maldito diario que no le dejaba dormir más de lo que le dejaba el ratón largo.

Maldita sea todo esto.

Frank Weibel... era el ultimo del programa que le faltaba encontrar, al ultimo que necesitaba para encontrar el dichoso pedazo de papel arrugado que salvaría a Fe para tenerle a su lado. Era un plan perfecto, él lo encontraba, hacían la poción, atrapaba y le daba a Febrix esta misma, ella se transformaba en humana, la guerra culminaba a su favor, Febrix la transformaba en vampiro para pasar toda una eternidad a su lado. ¿Quién podía pedir una vida mejor que esa? Nadie, pues. Él lo hacía por un bien común y eso le despejaba las turbulentas cargas de conciencia que sufría de vez en cuando.

Bueno, ya que Weibel no trabajaba para el ministerio ni para ningún tipo de trabajo independiente en el mundo mágico debería por lo tanto... ¡Sí! Eso... estar en el mundo muggle. Debería estar trabajando allí, escondiéndose de las miradas mágicas, escondiéndose de quienes supieran la verdad de aquellos estudios que salvarían a los infectados licántropos. Que idea estupenda.

Bueno Merlín, además de sexy, inteligente, ¿Qué mejor combinación? ¿Quién no lo podía adorar tan solo por existir siendo tan perfecto?. Hay deberían de hacerle una estatua a su figura.

-. Bien- sonrió pero la gran realidad le pego de golpe como un garrotazo desprevenido- ¡Por todos los Dioses, hay millones de muggles! Esto no me puede estar pasando.- se quejo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- bien, Merlín. Por eso es mi amiga, para que me ayude cuando la necesite.- sonrió.

Desapareció rápidamente y apareció en el salón. El elfo domestico apareció en el instante haciendo una reverencia.

-. La ama esta ocupada, señor. ¿Desea esperar o dejar algún mensaje?

-. Espero.

-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con una suave venia.

-. No, nada.

-. Muy bien señor.

Desapareció en un suave plop. Se dirigió lentamente a la biblioteca que estaba en la misma habitación y se quedo medio noqueado mientras revisaba cada titular de los libros.

-. Bueno... esto es...

-. Mi mejor colección- dijo una voz detrás. La vampira venía con una bata de algodón y el pelo tomado con una toalla.

-. Es de...- tomando uno de ellos.

-. Licántropos. Todo completamente de ellos. Cada libro que ha salido en el mundo muggle y mágico lo tengo yo.- sonrió orgullosa.

-. Estas un poquito loca.

-. Mira quien habla de locura, el que jura estar enamorado de una.- soltó con un bufido y se soltó el pelo.- ¿A que haz venido mi buen loquito?

-. No me digas así. De todos modos... venía a, ya descubrí donde esta Frank.

-. ¿A si y donde?-pregunto mientras no le miraba, parecía un poco consternada o algo así.

-. En el mundo muggle- soltó. Bueno a pesar de todo lo que hubiera esperado de la vampira, nunca se hubiera imaginado que se matara de la risa.- ¡¿Qué?!- soltó molesto.

-. Hay- soltó tomándose el pecho- bueno y... ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? Si de verdad esta allí y no muerto.

-. Bueno, por eso venía. Necesito un poco de ayuda.

-. No se si después de tanto tiempo, aun no comprendes que en ese sentido yo no te pienso ayudar. Por mi que no encuentres ese libro. Si te he estado ayudando es simplemente por ocio.- soltó un poco hosca, y eso le pareció extraño, nunca se había comportado así por el asunto del diario.

-. Que gran amiga eres.

-. Lo que buscas es antinatural.

-. Pero podría transformarla en humana: a Febrix, y luego hacerla vampira. ¡Te das cuenta! Podría estar con ella sin problema alguno.

-. Claro, y ella se dejaría mansamente ¿No?

-. No se lo pensaba preguntar de todos modos.- a Eriste se le engrifaron los ojos.

-. Retírate, ¿Quieres? Simplemente no te soporto en estos momento.

-. Como quieras- soltó molesto.

(Febrix) Estaban los cuatro destartalados por la habitación, Taylor y Andrus habían subido con ellas a su cuarto y en esos momentos ninguno de ellos estaba realmente haciendo los deberes, ya que, sin querer hacía ya varios minutos estaban parloteando del nuevo cazador que debería integrar el equipo de quidditch. Ella tan solo se mantenía en silencio mientras miraba a los otros tres debatir de las técnicas de casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Ella no opinaba porque ciertamente jamás le había pillado las ganas al juego.

-. ¿Febrix porque no te apuntas haber si entras?- pregunto Taylor girándose hacía ella.

-. No gracias- soltó tan rápido que los tres le miraron raro.

-. ¿Por qué no, Fe? Jamás te hemos visto sobre una escoba.

-. Y nunca lo verás Amy, nunca me he subido a una...

Y esa frase fue su perdición.

(Harry) Estaba sumamente concentrado en su ensayo de encantamientos, ya que debía terminarlo pronto para no quedar atrasado luego de la basta y extenuante tarde que le quedaba, pero un par de forcejeos y semi alegatos hizo que varias cabezas que estudiaban en la sala común se giraran hacía el hueco de las escaleras. Por los alegatos que escuchaba, una de las voces era de Amy.

-. ... esto es imperdonable, un pecado capital, un desgarro en la vida...- seguía la muchacha mientras la veían arrastrando a alguien por las escaleras, ese alguien no era nadie más que Febrix que a poco menos iba clavando las uñas en la pared.

-. No Amy, no quiero, déjame- alegaba- ¡Amy suéltame!

-. ¡Taylor!

-. Sí, aquí la tengo- soltó el chico de cabello estrafalario mientras mostraba su estrella 2000, su escoba.

-. ¡Vamos! Esto debe curarse lo antes posibles.

Él ahora tenía toda su atención mientras veía a la chica tratar de escapar histéricamente de las manos de su amiga.

-. Amy, por todos los Dioses no me gusta.

-. No puedes decir eso si nunca te haz subido a una escoba- regaño a toda voz, por lo que Fe se torno roja de golpe ante las miradas asombradas se varios alumnos. Él se levanto un poco, ya que estaba asombrado.

-. Capi, ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al estadio? Aprovechamos de aliviar un mal mundial- le dijo Andrus dramáticamente mientras aferraba por los hombros a Febrix y seguía empujando hacía la salida.

(Febrix) Esto debía parar, esto no podía estar pasando. Ella le tenía lo que era pánico a las alturas, ni siquiera podía estar mucho rato mirando por las ventanas de su habitación hacía el bosque porque el vértigo podía con ella. Por eso jamás se pudo subir a una escoba aunque su padre lo había intentado. Ilógico, porque él tampoco tenía la suficiente habilidad para mantenerse en una el suficiente tiempo.

La estaban arrastrando por los pasillos mientras los pocos alumnos que veían reían disimuladamente. No quería decirle a Amy que tenía pánico a las alturas porque conociendo las locuras que le daban a su amiga esta podía amarrarla y sentarla en una torre hasta que se curara.

Lo malo, es que varios alumnos de Gryffindor se habían unido a la caravana, uno de esos era Potter.

Al llegar a la cancha más cansada y desarmada que nunca, planto los pies al suelo y allí se quedo. Nadie le haría subir a semejante pedazo de madera volador.

-. Me niego- soltó sentándose en el frió césped.

-. Pero Fe- soltó Amy con ojitos de borreguito- si no lo intentas tal vez nos perdamos las habilidades de una jugadora excelente.

-. Amy, no me gusta el quidditch, a penas si lo tolero- varios ¡Hi! Se escucharon de atrás. Era la verdad y en ese sentido no tenía porque negarlo

-. Pero talvez te guste Fe, tal vez seas una jugadora innata.

-. Es tus más oscuros sueños, Amy. No me pienso subir a un palo mágico solo porque si.

(Harry) Observaba todo un poco más atrás. Varios alumnos habían bajado con ellos, y así mismo aprovechaba lo poco que quedaba para que comenzaran las elecciones de cazadores. Ron estaba a su lado, Hermione y Ginny al otro.

-. Le tiene pánico a las alturas- escucho a la pelirroja soltar a su lado. Y él le miro asombrado. ¿Pánico a las alturas?

-. Sí, se le nota. Tiene tan plantados los pies al suelo que es casi inevitable no notarlo- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-. Además Fe tiene un equilibrio asombroso- informo Ginny con un leve suspiro- caerse de la escoba no estaría en sus planes, por lo que es obvio.

-. Tal vez seria bueno intervenir un poco, Harry- dijo Hermione, él le miro un poco trastocado.

-. Hermione sabe que mi relación con Fe esta bastante delicada en estos momentos, creo que no es buen momento para hacerme el héroe con ella.

-. Bueno- siguió Ginny- quedan casi diez minutos para las elecciones, no creo que le moleste eso, ¿No?- soltó la chica mientras le pasaba un silbato. Él le sonrió mientras los avellanos ojos de la pelirroja se achicaban un poco y sonreía.

-. Gracias- le dijo mientras apuntaba a su cuarto, menos mal que habían dejado las ventanas abiertas de las habitaciones, lo ultimo que quería era romper un vidrio- **ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO- **soltó mientras bajaba la varita y tocaba el silbato- ¡Que comience la selección!.

(Wolfblood) Dio un largo suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esto de no hacer mucho por la vida lo iba a colocar obeso.

Volvió a bosteza mientras William hablaba con todos los alfas en una de esas sesiones en que él, no entendía mucho. Se había dejado de encargar de eso hacía siglos... él ya no se preocupaba de la administración de la Comarca en ese tipo de cosas.

Se levanto de su butaca mientras los alfas callaban de golpe.

-. Continuad, solo estiro los pies.- comentó yendo a una de las ventanas y se acomodaba allí. Estiro los dedos de la mano mientras hacía un leve gesto de dolor. Esta estaba volviendo a la normalidad, menos mal. Lento pero seguro.

Su vista fue inmediatamente al hombre que caminaba por el camino central directo hacía la casa. Lupin venía con una pequeña bolsa de papel entre sus brazos. Tres lobos lo vigilaban oportunamente e iban con él a todos lados sin despegarle los ojos de encima. El licántropo parecía más pensativo que nunca desde que Fe se había marchado la vez anterior. Podía oler la preocupación más que nunca desde ese momento.

-. ¿Remus esta enfermo?- pregunto en voz alta, la voz de Dissaor se consumió, y todos callaron.

-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, maestro?- pregunto Emil.

-. ¿No lo esta?

-. No que lo sepamos, Señor- respondió William parándose a su lado y siguiendo al mismo licántropo que se detenía unos momentos en las escaleras de la casona y le daba algo de comer a los lobos que lo recibían feliz.

-. A estado demasiado raro estos últimos días- comentó de pronto. Como ninguno de los alfas dijo nada.- poned algo en su habitación esta tarde, quiero saber que ha estado hablado con Febrix.

-. Creen que este planeando algo.

-. Lo creo, en especial cuando Anari me dice que no ha estado alegando desde que llegó de la Comarca. Algo hablaron ellos dos.

-. Sí, señor- aceptó uno de ellos. Un mal presentimiento lo asolo.

-. Damián- se giro al chico que levanto los ojos apresurados hacía él.

-. Comienza con las cartas- soltó. Algunos de los alfas le miraron claramente intrigados, pero bien sabido es que con el maestro y sus frases, algo se ocultaba y era mejor no inmiscuirse en ese sentido.

Un fuerte zumbido hizo que varios de los alfas se pusieran alerta, observó a William que inmediatamente su rostro se contorsiono.

-. ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Luxian mientras se levantaba por que el zumbido seguía.

-. Retiraos todos- soltó William- inmediatamente- los alfas parecieron reticentes, algunos le miraron a él y hizo una venia.

-. ¿Señor?-pregunto William preocupado.

-. ¡Ho! Por favor, tengo unas ganas tremendas de verla- soltó mientras se encaminaban a la habitación de este.

Cerrando la puerta, el lobo envió la respuesta y al momento la habitación se inundo del olor de la vampira. Eriste o Erix Ielf, hermana de Sammantha, tía de Febrix, ¿Quién no amaba las redes del destino?. Los ojos verde intensos de este fueron inmediatamente a él. Hacía años que no la veía y siendo una vampira se quedaría así por lo que quedaba de eternidad. La mujer tan solo movió un poco la cabeza en su dirección.

-. Erix- soltó él mientras se acomodaba en el vano de la ventana.

-. ¿Querida que sucede? pareces un poco preocupada- soltó William, mientras esta soltaba un largo suspiro.

-. Problemas. Unos muy grave la verdad.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Fenrice va por el tercero y si lo encuentra ya no habrá que ser muy inteligente para encontrar el diario.

-. ¿El diario?- pregunto sintiendo la presión de esa palabra- ¿Por qué nadie me notifico que el niñato andaba detrás de él?- pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho. ¡Ho por todos los Dioses estaba mas que jodidos si este lo encontraba!

-. No creíamos que se esforzaría tanto en él- soltó William mientras la vampira bajaba el rostro apesadumbrada.- no es exactamente el vampiro más trabajador del mundo.

Erix le termino de dar toda la información que sabía de los movimientos del vampiro y todo lo que ella sabía era que Frank Weibel, estaba aun en el país, vivo pero hasta el momento con un paradero indefinido.

-. Hay que matarlo. Si el niño encuentra su cadáver jamás sabrá si lo tenía o no- soltó William y el estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

-. Pero irá por el ultimo, y bueno...- siguió la vampira llevándose las manos a el vestido de manera nerviosa.

Sabía muy bien quienes eran los portadores de aquella horrible investigación. Y la madre de Febrix estaba en lo alto de ese horrible experimento, la mujer había hecho una investigación profunda y a él le asqueaba porque no solo había estado de tratar una maldición que para él era muy conocida, si no el papel que había tenido esa mujer con su propia hija. Nunca le tuvo un gran cariño a Sammantha Ielf, no cuando había sido conciente del mal que estaba haciendo con su propia familia.

-. También mataremos a Snape- soltó él.

(Febrix) Amy se cepillaba el cabello lentamente con la mirada perdida en el infinito cuando ella sintió el calor dentro de su cómoda. La chica le miro mientras ella tomaba el espejo y se iba dentro del baño.

El rostro de su padre le hizo sonreír un poco cuando le vio. Sus ojos dorados le hicieron tranquilizarse de algún modo.

-. ¿Cómo estas hija?- pregunto mientras su rostro se tensaba. No se movió y ella noto como miraba por la esquina de sus ojos, hizo una mueca y comprendió al momento.

¡Lobos Chismosos!

-. Bien, algo cansada.

-. ¿Anari fue muy ruda con el entrenamiento?- pregunto soltando un breve suspiro. Ella sonrió.

-. No, siempre muy pesada ella, no cambia.

-. Paciencia.

-. Lo sé, lo sé- siguió mientras se sentaba en el WC.- no fue por eso en realidad, hoy fue casi amarrada a un palo de escoba.

-. ¿Qué paso?

-. Amy se entero que no sabía volar y se amotinaron en mi contra.

-. Le haz dicho que no te gustan las alturas- ella miro a otro lado mientras un suave rubor le cubría las mejillas- deberías haberle dicho. Puedes sufrir un colapso o algo parecido si te suben a una por error.

-. O –sonrió malvadamente- yo los rasguñaría mucho si lo intentaran.- su padre frunció el ceño, la imagen de medio borro un poco, la magia se perdía- es broma. Solo los golpearía un poco- volvió a sonreír inocentemente y su padre bufo.

-. Es mejor que me vaya. ¿Cuándo comienzan los exámenes?- ella sintió su corazón errático mientras las manos le sudaban.

-. En unos días.

-. Espero que estés estudiando. Con un grupo es mejor, así se ayudan mutuamente.

-. Sí, sí, lo sé. Sí, me esta yendo bien. Subidas y bajada, lo típico.- soltó- Snape, ya sabes- soltó mientras sentía que su corazón pulsaba muy rápido.

-. Ok.- no se lo creyó y eso estaba grabado en sus facciones- cuídate mucho. Hablamos mañana.

-. Te quiero. Adios- susurró mientras la imagen se perdía.

Dejo el espejo sobre sus piernas y trono los dedos nerviosa.

-. ¿Miedo a las alturas?- su cabeza hizo un movimiento bastante horrible en dirección a la puerta. Abierta. Se le había ido cerrarla.

-. Amy...

-. No, en serio. Escuche unos breves comentarios, pero, en serio. ¿Miedo a las alturas?- pregunto como no creyéndolo del todo.

-. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas- soltó sonrojada una vez más mientras se miraba descuidadamente al espejo y luego iba a la habitación donde la chica se había medio acostado y le miraba con una sonrisa media maquiavélica.- y no, nos vas a hacer nada, porque yo puedo hacerte algo en contra con Taylor incluido en los planes- soltó mientras Amy entrecerraba los ojos y de pronto una almohada voló contra ella. Sombras fue cubierta por esta, pero su mascota ni se inmuto mientras le quitaba la almohada de encima- así que ya sabes- soltó lanzándole la almohada de vuelta y la chica quien le sacaba la lengua, pero una sonrisa le cruzo el rostro mientras las luces de su lado se apagaban.

-. Algún día te haré montar una escoba. Aunque tenga que morir en el intento- soltó desde las cobijas.

-. Eres una exagerada.

(Harry) Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras dibuja una estrategia de ataque para los cazadores. Ya que tenía un integrante nuevo, un alumno de cuarto que la vez pasada no había dado las pruebas simplemente porque estaba medio enfermo y subirse a una escoba no era su mejor opción hacía la buena salud. Un hijo de muggles que había aprendido quidditch en primero y luego con la ayuda de algunas de sus amistades había logrado perfeccionar su habilidad, un poco tímido pero bien dispuesto para las ordenes, Nick Jonson era su nuevo cazador.

-. Harry, son las dos de la mañana- susurró la voz pastosa de Ron en su cama mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-. Lo sé, vuelve a dormir. No hay problema.

-. ¿Qué haces?

-. El nuevo plan de ataque de los cazadores. Después de navidad tenemos dos partidos que ganar, y no le voy a dejar la copa a los Slytherin.

-. Claro que no, ¿Pero podríamos hacerlo mañana? Yo también quiero aportar, pero no ahora, cuando estoy medio metido en la nube siete.

-. Lo sé. Solo deja terminar esto.

-. Ok.- y antes de que levantara la vista el ronquido del chico le hizo sonreír.

**Sábado 8 de Diciembre**

(Febrix) Se tiro los cabellos para al lado mientras su frente hacía un ruidoso contacto contra la mesa. Josh simplemente se carcajeo mientras le tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos y le levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa ancha y sus ojos negros más profundos que nunca.

-. ¿Sabias que tienes unos ojos muy raros? Así como un hoyo negro.- soltó mientras este le desordenaba el cabello.

-. Sí, me han dicho que soy un chico muy profundo- soltó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y soltaba un suspiro con la mirada en el horizonte.

-. Payaso- siguió.

-. Según mis antepasados un caballo mágico, ya sabes, un Kelpie, salvo a una de las jóvenes de mi familia, y por el favor los ojos del caballo pasaron a la familia generación tras generación.

-. Yo tenía entendido que los Kelpies no era del tipo salvador, mas bien del contrario.- soltó. Pues los Kelpies eran del tipo que te agarraban en la orilla de algún lago y bueno... te comían.

-. ¿Sí? Yo tenia entendido lo mismo. Pero nadie en mi familia quiere entender que tenemos un trastorno genético. Ya sabes "mágico", "alianza", "especiales"- se levanto de hombros- yo no les voy a pinchar su burbuja.- ella rió y Josh levanto la botella vacía que había caído al suelo luego de su golpe- venga ya. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

-. En serio, Josh, eres un pésimo maestro, pero además de eso, en serio, esto esta fuera de mi.

-. O vamos. Mira es fácil.- apunto a la boca de la botella y el aire comenzó a entrar en la botella para luego transformarse en agua.

-. Si bueno, tu vas en séptimo- soltó como si nada.

-. O por favor- soltó mientras vaciaba la botella.

-. Bueno, es un gran paso, ya te desapareces, haces magia sin hablar y toda esas cosas.

-. ¿Estas celosa?

-. No- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-. ¡Ho, vamos!- siguió- lo de desaparecer lo vas a aprender pronto, siempre es el segundo semestre después de navidad y ya tienes 17 para aprenderlo. Y lo de magia sin hablar, eso es en séptimo. ¡Te queda poco!

Una vocecilla en la cabeza: _en realidad me quedo muy poco pero en otro sentido. _

-. Si. Ok- soltó mientras tomaba su varita y comenzaba los movimientos- _**Condens**_**- **soltó mientras el aire se nublaba pero luego se disipaba.

-. Vamos, otra vez...

-. ¿Josh?

-. ¿Sí, Fe?

-. Estoy muerta para los exámenes, ¿Cierto?

-. Bastante catatónica la verdad.

(Snape) El tiempo se acaba y él lo sabía. Las notificaciones de los mortifagos era genuina, Fenrice estaba a un palmo de encontrar lo que se le había confiado con tanta seguridad, y estaba más que seguro que de uno u otro lado, los vampiros o algún licántropo que se enterara era su puesta en escena para su asesinato.

Era obvio que no lo iba a permitir, pero a pesar de todo, él ya estaba listo. Y para su seguridad... la poción solo le faltaba unos últimos pocos ingredientes y luego el fin. Punto final para esto. Pero debía de terminar algunos pequeño detalles. Solo unos pocos.

**¡Vamos Por lo 100! ¿Sí?**

Gracias FrogizZ ¡Amo tus reviews! *-* No sabes como me alegran. XDD... bueno, como que se me hace largo porque tengo trabajos que hacer asi que lo hago cortito. Te voy a contar algo (Un breve spoiler): Vas a odiar a Wolfblood cuando le haga algo muy feo a Remus... chan-chan.... solo eso. Es que hasta yo me sorprendi a escribirlo, pero no lo puedo cambiar, le quita la magia. XDD, pero no sera en el siguiente cap, si no en el sub siguiente.... parece... bueno, pero lo vas a odiar mucho XDDD.... intriga, intriga, lo së XDDD. Y pues lo que esta en la mente de Fe, lamento decir que no, ninguna de las anteriores, es sorpresa XD. Y no, Febrix no transforma, ella no esta contaminada, ella lleva el gen, asi que es como un humano normal que se transforma en lobo o.O XDDD algo así. Asi que la madre de Lansten sigue siendo una humana "limpia". Y lo otro, no es que ella quiera ver a sus abuelos, asi como feliz de ir, nha, ella quiere ir para salir de Inglaterra y como no conoce a nadie mas y sabe que sus abuelos son importantes, no va a estar en peligro, ella simplemente los "usa" por asi decirlo. ¿Que mas? creo que eso. Bueno... nos leemos. Te cuidas, y abrazos.


	56. La presión lleva a la cobardía

**Capitulo 56: "La presión lleva a la cobardía"**

**Lunes 10 de Diciembre**

(Febrix) HO genial, uno de los únicos fines de semana sin nada que le pesara, ni peleas ni regaños- mas allá que los que le daba Anari todos los días- ni un lobo sociopata que le molestara, y justo tenía que matarse estudiando y desvelarse sábado y domingo para parecer un inferi el lunes en la mañana. La vida ciertamente no es para nada justacon ella.

No es que se sintiera muy bien, ya que Amy le había dado dos buenos codazos en el desayuno para introducirle más café en el sistema y dejar para la salida su querido chocolate.

Cuando una lluvia de lechuzas paso por su cabeza ciertamente no le tomo mucha atención, aun esperaba su carta pero esperaba que llegara por un medio más diferente no a la hora en que todas las lechuzas normales aparecían por la ventana.

Por eso mismo casi se cae de la silla cuando una lechuza parda aterrizo frente a ella.

-. ¿Es para ti, Amy?- pregunto a la chica. Esta iba a tomar la carta, pero la ave le mando un picotazo nada contenta.

-. Bueno, no, no es para mi- regaño mirando feo al ave tomándose la mano resentida. A ella se le encogió el pecho, tal vez era lo que esperaba.

-. Okey- soltó y procedió a sacar la carta, al ver que la lechuza no hizo nada lo saco con más confianza.

La giro y nuevamente como era normal en estos caso, su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco mientras sus mejillas se tornaban medias cálidas.

-. ¿Damián D'laport?- pregunto suavemente.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Amy curiosa mientras se medio abalanzaba sobre ella para ver la carta.

-. Sep. Creo- soltó mirando la carta de un lado a otro como si en algún momento fuera a explotar o saltar algún bicho en su dirección. No es que todos los días uno recibiera una carta de un alfa, y que ese alfa le hiciera hacer los cien metros planos en dos segundos.- es de un alfa- susurró luego.

-. Ho.- esa exclamación fue muy clara en el sentido de "Aquí-no-me-meto-la-política-no-es-lo-mío". Menos mal que su amiga no tuvo la gran deducción de que ese alfa era "ESE" alfa. Así se quedaba más tranquila.

Siguió mirando la carta, pero cuando Amy le tomo un brazo ella palideció.

-. Es hora- soltó media lúgubre, ella le miro feo, guardo la carta y la chica sonrió mientras le abrazaba.- vas a estar bien, Fe, eres muy buena, el problema es que has estado muy lejos ahora y solo tienes que tomar atención.

-. Que les vaya bien- soltó de pronto una voz detrás. Josh sonreía a ambas- luego me cuentan como les fue.

-. Esta bien- soltó ella mientras Josh les sonreía y se marchaba.

(Harry) Bieeen... bueno, no era una maravilla pero estaba seguro que por lo menos mal no le había ido. Transformaciones había ya pasado y mañana encantamiento. Por lo menos no tenían más clases después de cada examen, así que ahora, mientras Hermione no les agarrara para un ultimo "repaso" podían descansar un poco.

Febrix iba un poco más atrás con Amy y Taylor, por lo menos la chica no iba cortándose las venas y su rostro no era tan depresivo, así que parecía que si había logrado sacar una buena en estos exámenes trimestrales.

-. Hey Harry- soltó Ron a su lado mientras Hermione se aferraba a la mano del chico y sonreía un poco.

-. ¿Sip?- pregunto.

-. Esta navidad la irás a pasar a la Madriguera, ¿Cierto? le estaba comentando a Hermione, que mi madre estaba pensando en invitar a varios personajes de ya sabes que...

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto Hermione mientras él solo miraba a la chica.

-. Si, clar...- de pronto calló mientras la inevitable verdad le sacudio. _¿Dónde entrenaría?¿Y Anari?_

-. ¿Hay algún problema compañero?- pregunto Ron mirándolo atentamente.

-. Pues... no lo sé. Ya saben, ¿Dónde entrenar?- pregunto en un cuchicheo.

-. ¡Ho, pero eso no es justo. Hemos pasado navidad juntos desde hacía años!- soltó Ron enojado.

-. No lo sé, la verdad. No es un tema que allá pasado a colación.

(Xirtus) En estos bosques siempre parecía que todo fuera de noche. Sus pies tocaba un suelo rojo, rojo bañado con la sangre de cientos o miles que murieron allí una infinidad de tiempo atrás. Sangre que no había sido limpiada ni por el tiempo, ni por el agua ni por los mismísimos árboles milenarios que entre sus raíces la sangre mágica circulaba.

Siguió su camino entre los recuerdos, el dolor y la magia. Cuando el suave canto fino y delicado le hizo detenerse en medio de su paseo.

Sintió el calor de su piel, sus manos se pusieron tensas y mortales, y sintió su corazón latir nuevamente, su pecho retumbando con una sangre extinta hacía milenios.

Sintió que el aire cálido inundo su cuerpo cuando la mujer de platinados ojos le miraba desde más allá. Su cabello caía como plata hasta sus pies y se deslizaba por el suelo de rojo satén. Miro de un lado a otro mientras le sonreía, el canto se hizo intenso cuando dos fénix sobrevolaron hacía el cielo en un espiral de llamas hermosas mientras desaparecían en un débil resplandor.

-. ¿Por qué?

La mujer, la amada, la torturada, la siempre cautiva no respondió y solo desapareció como si hubiera sido solo una estela de humo. Sus ojos grises antes de desaparecer, le inundaron de muerte una vez más. Tan solo le había dado el regalo de la mortalidad por breves segundos, pero había sido un buen regalo después de cientos de años embrujado por ella.

Castigados solo por ella.

(Febrix) Se dejo caer en su cama con un sonoro golpe, había pasado transformación, había logrado transformar aire en agua como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida y que nunca se hubiera intentando arrancar los cabellos cuando se encontraba con Josh. Tendría que recordarle que era un pésimo profesor.

Se giro en la cama y levanto las manos hacía el cielo para estirarse en el justo momento en que la pulserita hizo su mejor entrada en lo llamado realidad. Casi se cae de la cama mientras rebuscaba en su bolso la carta que había llegado en la mañana. Las manos le temblaban cuando la tomo.

_Damián D'laport_

¡Ho por Merlín, es solo una estupida carta, nada más que eso.!

-. Solo una carta. ¡Escuchaste! Lobo psicópata, solo una carta.- se soltó a ella misma.- soy una exagerada lo sé.

_Hola Fe _–Sonaba hasta lindo cuando escribía cartas-

_Me gustaría a través de este medio conocernos mejor. Sé que suena muy inapropiado, pero encuentro que por medio de mi o por cualquier otro- si es que te molesta que yo lo haga- que te cuente un poco de la Comarca, o bueno, cualquier cosa que quieras saber. Para mi no es un problema te lo aseguro estaré muy complacido si mantenemos este tipo de comunicación paralelo a todo lo que es la guerra. _

_Bueno espero tu respuesta pronto. No me enojare ni nada parecido si no quieres hablar ni saber, me será comprensible. _

¡Ho buen Dios!

(Amy) Llegó a la habitación en el momento justo en que veía a su mejor amiga revolcarse por la cama con una risa histérica.

A veces pensaba que Fe realmente necesitaba un novio.

(Harry) Anari anotaba sin tomarle mucha atención mientras él caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Había llegado bastante antes, pero la vampira no le importaba, un poco de compañía mientras esperaba.

Quería hablar con ella antes de que Hermione y Ron llegaran de su vuelta por los pasillos como prefectos y no tendría tampoco la posibilidad de hablar luego cuando llegara Febrix, así que esperaría.

La vampira revisaba con minucioso silencio los pergaminos delante de ella. Y sonrió. A pesar de todo, de lo estricta que era en clases, de lo improvisaba que era para los entrenamientos y lo malvada que se colocaba con Febrix o con quien no le cayera bien. Él le agradecía mucho lo que hacía por él, por sus amigos, por hacerles valer en esta guerra que se alzaba sobre ellos. Que se confabulara con aquel que llamaba pulgoso para hacer de ellos buenos guerreros, que los cuidara y que a pesar de haber dado vuelta a su familia, a su propio hermano, estuviera con él en todo.

-. ¿Por qué me miras así, Harry?- pregunto la mujer sacándolo de su sopor.

-. Gracias.

Los azules de esta se mostraron sorprendidos y luego le sonrió con cariño. Con ese cariño de alguien en quien uno confía.

-. No me arrepiento de nada- siguió ella. Y a él se le estrecho la garganta mientras sonreía.

-. Yo tampoco.

(Febrix) No se alcanzo a mover en el momento adecuado y el corte le atravesó por el brazo, escucho a Hermione soltar un leve gemido y los dos chicos un pequeño "Ouch". La vampira solo se levanto de su postura de ataque y ella miro la herida mientras soltaba un suspiro y se taponeaba la herida con la mano, el escozor vino cuando puso la mano y mentalizándose en las palabras de curación su brazo volvió a tener una bonita y recordatoria línea de pone-atención-antes-de-que-te-corten-en-dos. Volvió a tomar la espada, pero Anari solo le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que la mujer no se movía. Esta siguió mirándole mientras se hacía una coleta de caballo con su pelo negro. Y luego seguía mirándole- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-. Estoy esperando el ataque verbal- siguió y ella entrecerró el cejo.

-. No tengo ganas.

-. No tienes ganas de hacer muchas cosas últimamente.- siguió como si nada

-. Bueno, es problema mío, ¿Te afecta?- pregunto ahora si molesta.

-. Si, me afecta. Y te afecta a ti, y a todo el mundo a tu alrededor.

-. Estoy cansada, ¿Ok?- soltó con un suspiro quejumbroso.

-. Es lo mismo que dijiste para el rescate.

-. Ya.- cortó- ¿Qué quieres?¿Qué ande saltando por la vida?¿Qué me inyecte adrenalina? Estoy simplemente cansada. ¿Podemos parar esto?- medio suplico. La vampira no dijo nada y solo le dio la espalda mientras ordenaba a Harry y Ron un breve recuento de los golpes de defensa. Hermione se puso a su lado mientras ella veía como si estuviera en otra habitación como los dos jóvenes intercambiaban posturas.

-. ¿Salgamos un momento?- pregunto Hermione, tomándole brevemente un brazo y con la varita le reponía la ropa. Ella asintió y se giro a la chica.

-. Gracias- Hermione le miro con sus grandes ojos castaños no entendiendo- por los pequeños detalles.

-. No es nada. Los pequeños detalles siempre pueden hacer algo.

**Miércoles 12 de Diciembre**

(Harry) El examen de defensa había concluido y su sonrisa era esplendorosa y lo sabía. No es que Anari con todo esto de los entrenamientos y lo más que nada comunicados o unidos que estuvieran hubiera hecho que su profesora fuera un poco más agradable, pero al saber como hacer un patronus desde hacía ya años había sido muy favorable. Lo mismo, que todos sus compañeros que alguna vez pertenecieron al ED tuvieron la oportunidad de sonreírle agradecido luego de aquellas pequeñas clases que él les había dado y que había hecho que muchos de esos patronus se formaran corpóreamente. No es que lo haya visto porque su profesora había tenido la delicadeza de hacerlos pasar por uno, pero uno reconocía las sonrisas agradecidas y las palmadas en la espalda con el agradecimiento en los ojos. Eso le hacía sentir un poco más liviano sin querer queriendo.

-. Solo quedan cuatro y terminamos.- sonrió Ron.

-. Cinco Ron, Adivinación- dijo como si no fuera nada- también es contable. Ron soltó un suspiro.- en cambios Runas es algo distinto.- siguió orgullosamente. Luego se giro a él- ¿Harry quieres acompañarnos hoy?.

-. ¿Qué hay hoy?

-. Vamos a colocar los adornos navideños. No creo que sea molesto para los demás. De todos modos tenemos un castillo entero para decorar y faltan manos.

-. Mañana nos toca herbologia- informo Ron levantándose de hombros.- esa es una materia que no me importaría reprobar.

-. ¡Ronald!- regaño Hermione.

-. ¿Qué? En serio, si quiero ser auror, ¿Para que herbologia?. De todos modos el otro semestre es optativo y ten por seguro que no lo tomare.- Hermione solo negó con un resoplido, el mejor callaba, porque tenía las mismas intenciones. El otro año solo tomaría lo necesario para aurologia. No pensaba llenarse los hombros con materias que no le servirían y que le harían más pesada su linda y tranquila vida, leyéndose el sarcasmo, obvio.

-. Ok. Los acompañare hoy.

-. ¿Y lograste preguntar algo con lo respectivo a navidad, Harry?

-. Anari dijo que quería mantenernos juntos, a mi y a Febrix, mientras sean los entrenamientos- soltó con un bufido- y no creo que Fe quiera ir a la madriguera y estar lejos de su padre, y yo no quiero ir a la comarca y estar lejos de ustedes, es como un mundo nuevo y bastante raro-_ en el sentido de que eres el bicho nuevo-_. Así que aún están viendo.

-. Tal vez los dejen en el colegio- informó Hermione.

-. Sí, es así amigo, yo me quedo contigo.- dijo Ron apretando el hombro de él. Sonriendo le agradeció por el apoyo.

(Febrix) En serio las cartas son bastante lentas cuando uno quiera y demasiado rápidas cuando no las espera.

Oculto la carta de sus abuelos con una latido menos de su corazón. Y las manos le picaron un poco cuando le llegó la segunda carta de Damián, luego que ella le había mandado una respuesta así como de niña de tres años apenas aprendiendo a hablar. Después de haber intentado siete formas diferentes esa era realmente la más coherentes de todas. Pero en fin. Él le había respondido, pero necesitaba saber primero la respuesta de sus abuelos.

Sintió un extraño sentimiento mientras se ocultaba en una de las caseta de los baños del quinto piso. La presión en su pecho desde que se le había ocurrido la idea de huir un tiempo se desvanecía y un confort le envolvía completamente.

_Felices nos has hecho. Te esperamos cuando desees llegar, la casa te recibirá porque la sangre esta en tus venas y te esperamos ansioso con tres toques del abuelo._

_Cariños tu familia. _

La leyó tres veces antes de poder entenderla bien, y sintió el pecho hinchado de una tranquilidad abrumante. Podía irse por un tiempo. Podía alejarse y nadie sabría de ella, con solos tres toques al TII regalado por su abuelo y aparecerá en la propia casa de su familia, significaba que la magia ancestral de esta misma no le echaría como intruso. Y no le pedía fecha por lo que no tendría que mandarle una carta de vuelta y exponerse a que le pillaran.

-. Gracias- susurró tapándose el rostro- gracias, gracias, gracias- siguió mientras se sentía, un poquito más viva ahora y un poco menos cansada.

(Wolfblood) Observaba desde un rincón los más de una centésima de licántropos jóvenes moverse al mismo compás mientras Luxian les hacía ejercicios de defensa con espadas de madera. Algunos parecían confundidos, mas que nada los muggles, otros parecían asustados y algunos pocos lo llevaban en la sangre. Estos últimos se movían con precisión y destreza, los cazadores se dedicaban más a ellos, entrenándolos un poco más porque servirían como pequeños lideres para pequeños grupos en el futuro.

Observó la entrada de donde venía William con Nadecko y Max, el primero hablando rápidamente y apuntando hacía la Comarca en general. Cuando llegó a su lado, solo, él le miro.

-. Navidad esta cerca- dijo como si nada mirando a las masas moverse al mismo compás.

-. Lo sé. Hay que arreglarle una habitación a Febrix.

-. Hay varias habitaciones ya arregladas hacía meses- sonrió su pupilo.- la colocaremos cerca de esta cancha para que tenga una mejor visión de los entrenamientos.

-. Excelente. ¿Han logrado saber algo de Remus?

-. Nada. Solo hablan lo normal y corriente.- él no lo creyó mucho. Pero en fin.

-. ¿Y Damián?- su pupilo esta vez soltó un suspiro y no le miro.

-. Ya a recibido una respuesta.

-. Perfecto- sonrió.- Damián será una excelente opción para ella. Además es notorio lo nerviosa que esta a su lado.

-. Pero no va a ser su _paris, _maestro- dijo apesadumbrado.

-. No lo sabemos aún.

-. Pero..

-. Ella sabe en lo que se metió cuando se involucro en nuestros planes. Además, cuando Fe salga victoriosa todo volverá a ser normal.

-. Pero ella puede morir después.

-. No lo hará. Porque por todos los Dioses que yo no permitiré la unión.

-. Esta bien. ¿Hará los preliminares de las fiestas?

-. ¿Las de unión?

-. Las de unión y las fiestas siguientes.

-. Sí, creo que después de todos estos años será bueno volver a aquellas tradiciones.

-. Eso esta bien. Se hecha de menos los fuegos y las danzas.

(Harry) Sintió que el pecho se le hundía un poco cuando vio el aviso en el fichero de la sala común. ¿Esperar un año más? Eso era un asco.

_Clases de transportación _

_El próximo semestre para los alumnos con 17 años cumplidos podrán comenzar las clases de transportación en los limites del colegio, las enseñanzas serán impartidas por el Comité Nacional de Transporte Juvenil que envía el Ministerio y con ellos algunos aurores para la protección del mismo. _

_Se pide simplemente tarjeta de identidad. _

_Atentamente Kendra Wish, Secretaria del Comité Nacional de Transportación _

(Frank Weibel) Su despacho era pequeño pero lo más seguro que podía tener, estaba tan protegido como las cámaras de alta seguridad del Ministerio de magia y eso, aunque era bastante no lo tranquilizaba demasiado. Hacía ya días, había recibido aquella carta, aquella carta que temió demasiado. Caspian le había escrito con cierto toque de desesperanza, que había recibido una visita inesperada, una visita de un vampiro, uno de los híbridos humanos que buscaba el diario. Aquel diario.

Observó las manecillas del reloj y algo en él le hizo sentir tan claustrofóbico que comenzó a ventilarse con un par de formas de su trabajo.

Hacía años, aquel proyecto era la visión de un mundo mejor para muchos magos y muggles tuvieran una vida plena y normal, lo habían tenido, lo habían logrado solamente gracias a ese diarios con todas las anotaciones importantes de sus investigaciones, eran todos creadores de pociones con excelencias en curaciones, transmutaciones y variantes. Y lo habían hecho, con un poco de misticismo, pociones antiguas y un poco de oscuros libros. Pero habían tenido en sus manos la cura a la licantropía, la sanacion para cientos, ¡No! Miles del licántropos en el mundo, y todo había llegado al final por la clausura de sus investigaciones y el final de sus fondos, un nuevo ministro subía al mando y no era muy arraigado a la cura de algunos de sus magos, solo por los aristócratas que no deseaban que sus donaciones fueran cursadas a aquellos experimentos.

"_Los malditos son malditos, con curación o no, son la paria de la sociedad y no necesitan caridad_". Esa había sido la respuesta que les dieron, tomando sus anotaciones, sus archivos, sus pociones y cerrándolo todo en un cuarto oscuro para que todo se humedeciera con el tiempo. Echándolos, oscureciendo todos sus avances, y solo quedando aquello, un pequeño diario en las manos de una de sus compañeras. Habían deseado continuar esto como una investigación privada, muchos de ellos tenían como ayudar económicamente y luego seria regresado con el triple o cuádruple de lo dado, pero Sam, ella no quiso continuar, no, cuando ella tenía la ultima pieza de la investigación, ella tan solo les hizo tomar el fidelio ocultando el libro con uno de ellos, porque ella sabía que esto llegaría.

... que esto llegaría. Que los buscarían, los atraparían y los someterían para que dieran el paradero del libro. Que los vampiros o simplemente limpiadores de sangre buscarían la manera de dar con la cura y hacer más mal que bien. Y por ello habían aceptado el fidelio, para que nadie bajo ningún tipo de tortura diera el paradero y cientos de más sufrieran.

Pero que este día llegara lo tenía más nervioso que nunca. Sam ya había muerto en las manos de cazadores en condiciones que nadie sabía mas que sus allegados, Daria estaba en su país natal y Caspian ya le había dado la luz verde. A él, ya lo habían ido a buscar. Y nada más que un vampiro, un híbrido. Y sabía que la guerra se desataría, los licántropos estaban informados, los vampiros igual y sabía que un día a otro sería encontrado y tendría que someterse a algo. Caspian se había salvado, porque su casa estaba impregnada en asmorrea, y el vampiro no pudo más que sacarle algunas palabras. ¿Pero él? Sería bueno conseguirse un poco de la planta contra vampiros, o solo quedarse en su pequeña cámara de seguridad. Estaba demasiado nervioso, nervioso por él, su esposa y sus dos hijas pequeñas.

Debía terminar, no podían hacerle daño a su familia.

Él debía de hacer algo.

(Febrix)

_Las fiestas comienzan en un par de días, Nadecko y Max que son los alfas que desean la unión serán la primera pareja, luego vendrán todas las demás que desean consagrar su unión de alguna manera más típica, como un matrimonio por así decirlo, pero mucho más intenso y hermoso, algo eterno. Es una unión bastante bonita y bastante confortante, sería bueno que la presenciaras, y espero que así sea. _

_Emil me ha dicho que Neil a estado bajoneada, por lo que al parecer sus días de embarazada culminaran pronto, por lo que han logrado apreciar serán tres lindos cachorros alfas. Y Orion, si no fuera un lobo, sería ciertamente un humano neurótico cuando va a ver Neil. La loba siempre pregunta por ti, y ella espera que la vayas a ver para apreciar a sus pequeño, y sé, que a ti te gustara verla. _

Dejó la carta de lado y sonrió, este era un buen día, uno muy bueno. Neil iba a ser madre y ella vería a esos cachorros que seguramente serán las cosas mas lindas existentes... pero... bueno, la podría ver después que volviera de Alemania. Sí, y aunque no pudiera apreciar las fiestas de unión seguramente por eso no se detendrían si ella se escapaba.

**Sábado 15 de Diciembre**

(Harry) Estaban ambos sentados en el despacho del director. Solos por el momento. El giraba un papel entre sus manos y Febrix miraba atentamente a Fawkes que se erguía y bajaba en su pedestal mientras la chica le sonreía. El ambiente no estaba tenso como habían sido los últimos días, pero tampoco estaba el reconocimiento de antaño, ahora, simplemente eran dos extraños que entrenaban juntos y que no eran nada más que eso. Un simple saludo o un venía, miradas de reojo, y comentarios neutrales. Ya simplemente no eran lo mismo.

Soltó un suspiro, porque sabía que la culpa había sido un poco de él, que había estado hinchando a la chica por varios motivos, que se había comportado mal en el Ministerio con el Ministro y Fenrice presente, que lo había arruinado con el pasado de la muerte de Sirius y por ultimo el ataque que él mismo procedió a hacerlo más fuerte por un poco más de acción. No la culpaba, pero deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco como antes, cuando había un poco más de contacto y complicidad, que la situación fuera mucho más amena.

Cuando el fénix envió un pequeño gorgojeo y Fe sonrió aún más, la ave entono un suave canto y ambos sintieron la majestuosidad en sus cuerpos, como un pequeño letargo agradable.

Se quedaron nuevamente estáticos y Fe se derrapo un poco en su asiento cerrando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño ruido y luego el director les sonreía a ambos.

-. Me alegro de verlos, lamento la tardanza, estaba aclarando algunos puntos.- sonrió el anciano y él sonrió un poco, miro a Fe quien seguía mirando a el fénix.- Bien, iré al grano. Los llame para darles la información de sus paraderos esta vacaciones de navidad.

-. ¿Qué paraderos?- pregunto Febrix aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, si no, por lo que él apreciaba, observaba la nariz del director.

-. Necesito que entrenen juntos y no los puedo separar ahora que Wolfblood no esta en condiciones de entrarle Febrix, o sería mucho más fácil. Pero sé, Harry que a ti te gustaría irte a la madriguera con el señor Weasley como siempre a sido, y como a ti Febrix irte con tu padre, pero no puedo obligarlos a ir a un lado y mucho menos estarlos transportando todos los días, eso crea mucha dificultad y peligros de ataque. Así que ambos pasaran sus vacaciones aquí en el colegio. Con excepción del noche buena hasta año nuevo en que ambos podrán tener su merecido descanso donde deseen. Y luego volver. En serio lamento esto, y sé que les gustarían disfrutar con sus amigos y familiares, pero es por su bien.

Él lo había presentido por lo que realmente no le daba mucha vueltas a la cosa, más se agradaba de saber que Ron le había dicho que podía quedarse con él y luego partir ambos a la madriguera, no sería una mala opción.

-. Por mi no hay ningún problema.- soltó cabeceando y sonriendo al agrado director. Giro levemente sus ojos a Fe, ella simplemente miraba al fénix.

-. Como sea- susurró levantándose de hombros.

¿Le había comentado que Febrix estaba de los más rara estos últimos días?

(Febrix) No le importaba, ya no. Ella se iba, se iba y si quería volvería, solo su padre sabría, él y dos personas más. Solos ellos. Y ellos no le traicionaría.

Al salir del despacho en silencio, noto que Potter estaba nervioso como si quisiera decirle algo, pero ciertamente prefería esta relación, basaba simplemente en los entrenamientos. Era lo único que podía soportar sin sentirse más sofocada de lo que estaba.

Llegó a su pequeña sala de entrenamientos, solo para ver a Josh y Amy en pleno y sangriento juego de ajedrez, ambos completamente enajenados con el mundo. Ella aprovecho simplemente de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte hechizos y colocar los tres tipos de hechizos silenciadores que conocía, más algunos más simplemente por precaución. Cuando se giro ambos le estaban mirando.

-. ¿Por qué as demorado?- le pregunto Amy mirando débilmente por el rabillo el juego de ajedrez.

-. Lo siento. El director nos ha llamado.

-. ¿Nos?

-. Potter y a mi. Tengo que decirles algo.

-. Suelta, pero espera- soltó Amy y movió una pieza, al ver el ceño fruncido de Josh, supo que iba perdiendo.- ok. Continua.

-. Me quedare aquí para navidad- soltó. Ambos estaba vez le miraron.

-. Pero yo creía que podrías ir a visitarme, Fe- gimió Amy haciendo un breve puchero- quería presentarte a mi familia, aunque fuera una visita de día.

-. Lo siento, Amy, será para otra oportunidad.

-. ¿Y porque se ha decidido eso?

-. Tengo que... bueno, hacer lo que hago todos los días, y no lo puedo hacerlo lejos de acá. Solo para Navidad hasta año nuevo viajare a donde mi padre.

-. Es lamentable. Y de hecho siempre me quedaba para las navidades aquí, Fe. Pero este año con todos los ataques y los problemas la familia quiere estar unida. O si no hubiera quedado para estar aquí.

-. No de hecho no se tienen que preocupar- saco la varita y volvió a enviar un hechizo silenciador.

-. Aquí hay algo más pero es más que obvio.

-. Tienen que prometer, porque sois a los únicos que se los voy a decir y si van por mi, sabré que fueron ustedes y esta vez...

-. Ok. Entendimos la amenaza- sonrió Amy- dinos Fe.

-. Voy a irme a Alemania- los dos se quedaron mirándoles con unos ojos enormes- sin el permiso de nadie mas que el de mi padre, me iré, por un tiempo... indefinido. Yo tan solo, necesito un tiempo a sola, tranquila, con gente que no conoce lo que esta pasando.

-. ¿Con tus abuelos? Creí que no le hablabas.

-. No lo hago, y eso solo una visita "formal" aprovechare de hacer todo para que le den la cabeza de la fortuna a mi primo y que no sigan insistiendo conmigo, cuando yo no puedo.

-. Pero... ¿Cómo lo harás?... Fe, son cientos, miles de kilómetros y no sabes transportarte, y se necesitan permisos para salir del país por transportadores...

-. ¿Es eso no? Cuando me dijiste que podías salir del colegio sin problema.

-. Sí, eso. Mi abuelo, para mi cumpleaños, mando a hacer para mi, un TII.

-. ¿Un transportados ilícito?- pregunto Josh.- pero... no te pregunto los porque, por que he visto como haz estado estos últimos días, y se que llevas una carga enorme, aunque no me hayas querido decir todo, pero... ¿Es necesario?, además en Alemania es... no hay licántropos, la caza ya es antigua y puede ser...

-. Sé que es peligroso, pero... realmente necesito irme, sola.- respiro profundo, sentía que el pecho se le oprimió por la verdad de su existencia- necesito descansar de todo esto. Me estoy volviendo loca, mi vida esta así de pequeña de volverse un completo caos, la presión de todo lo que llevó a cuestas no lo soporto- se quito una lagrima y respiro profundo mientras miraba el techo- la guerra licántropa vampira esta a punto de acabar con toda mi cordura...

**Continuara**

_FrogizZ: ¡¡¡AHHH!!!! Soy tan feliz T-T me siento tan realizada, y gracias por eso, gracias por darme los reviews más importantes para mi. Soy tan feliz de tener 100 XDD y 1 XDDD. Llorare XD. _

_Bueno te respondo mejor, antes de hacer tanto drama: ¿Por qué van a matara Sev? Por que los licanos saben que uno de ellos puede tener el diario, y Sev, con el otro, Weibel son los que quedan. Ya que Eriste le ha informado que los otros dos no son ya que el mismo Fenrice le dijo a ella. Entonces, para que Fenrice no tenga la oportunidad de encontrar el diario, mejor matan a los dos y se ahorran problemas. Lo otro, No, Wolfblood... espera, eso es spoiler, espera al otro cap, y ahí veras como es la cosa en realidad. __Chan- chan XDDD.... __Bueno eso… Gracias por los comentarios. ¡Ho si! Sobre el comentario que me dejaste en la otra historia, la del cazador, ¿Sabes? Hasta que tu me lo dices no se me había pasado jamás por la mente que hubiera sido algún Lansten o algo. XD. _

_Eso, te cuidas mucho. _


	57. Despues de escapar

**Capitulo 57: "Después de escapar"**

**Jueves 20 de Diciembre **

(Harry) Todo era un caos, y siempre era así en vacaciones de navidad. Prendas prestadas, mascotas perdidas, libros desparramados de un lado a otro. Lo típico de esta fecha. Él se limito a mirar a sus compañeros mientras Ron, quien se quedaba con él, estaba abajo con Hermione haciendo quien-sabe-que "Cosas de novios".

Para nadie era novedad quedarse en vacaciones en el colegio, pero ciertamente este año, el porcentaje era lo bastante bajo para talvez en todos estos días no encontrarse con nadie en los pasillo a excepción de las comidas.

La mañanas estaban heladas y el tren partiría a las 12 en punto de la estación de Hogsmeade, por asuntos de seguridad ellos no podían salir de los terrenos del colegio, por lo que despediría a las chicas en el hall del la entrada. Ginny también había querido quedarse, pero Ron había utilizados varios trucos para que no la dejaran. La chica sabía que entrenarían tal vez, buena parte del tiempo y quería estar allí, pero gracias al señor Weasley, no le habían dejado. No es que le hubiera molestado su compañía, lo que si lo hubiera inquietado es que siguiera con las ganas de entrenar como ellos. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Bufando y ayudando a Neville a encontrar a Trebor que yacía en el baño, espero a Ron para bajar ambos. Las chicas yacían en la sala común, con sus bolsos de manos y amarradas en calidos abrigos.

-. Nos encontraremos con Luna en la entrada- sonrió Ginny mientras se encaminaban a la salida junto con las filas de alumnos enarbolados de placer por estos días sin clases y reuniones familiares.

-. Por favor ustedes dos, por lo que más quieran, no hagan travesuras- les agarro Hermione uno cada brazo y los apretó para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-. ¿Nosotros?- pregunto llevándose una mano dramáticamente al pecho- ¿Cuándo Hermione hemos hecho algo fuera de las normas?

-. No te preocupes- sonrió Ron mientras el reía bajito- yo lo controlo.

-. ¿Y quien te controla a ti?- pregunto Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Ron soltó una breve carcajada y le estampo un beso que hizo que esta se volviera un tomate andante en dos segundos.

-. Tontos- susurró mientras Ginny sonreía abiertamente.

Se demoraron muy poco en llegar y el lugar estaba repleto de alumnos esperando los lentos carruajes. El giro un poco el rostro y vio a Febrix tapada completamente, estaba hablando con Amy a quien no le veía el rostro.

Observó como los primeros copos comenzaban a caer y los alumnos alentaban los carruajes antes de que comenzara la nevada. Un escalofrió le cruzo todo el cuerpo. Iba a ser una navidad muy helada.

-. Nos vemos en navidad- dijeron los dos, mientras las chicas corrían a un carruaje donde Luna intentaba de darle de comer al Thestral y los demás alumnos le miraban alzando los ojos.

(Febrix) Amy estaba aún con ella, en silencio mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer. Estaba a su lado con el rostro hacía un lado mirando los carruajes moverse, su cabello claro estaba amarrado en una larga coleta y su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal. Ella le miro y sonrió un poco, le empujo un poco y esta le entrecerró el cejo.

-. Volveré- susurró. Porque ese silencio y mirada vacía había estado desde que ella le había contado su plan.

-. Me preocupo- le contesto tomando su mano brevemente.

-. Lo sé.- la chica le abrazo y ella se dejo mientras esta le apretaba con fuerza.- voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.- sintió la presencia cerca de ella y se relajo un poco más.

-. Ok. Pero siento una presión horrible aquí- soltó llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¿Cuídate si? Por Merlín que no quiero que te pase nada.

-. No le pasara nada. Es terriblemente testaruda- soltó una voz detrás. Josh estaba tan o peor cubierto que ella y sus ojos negros tan solo parecían saltar de su blanca tez.

-. Se nota que me quieren- contesto sarcástica. El chico le abrazo igual de fuerte que Amy y sintió como este se estremecía un poco.- ¿También estas preocupado?- pregunto en un susurró mientras este luego asentía sin hablar.

-. No tienes idea como- contesto luego separándose.- a pesar de todo.

-. Es mejor que partan luego. Josh, Pablick te esta mirando con cara de rebanarte cuando llegues con él y Amy creo que Ginny y Hermione le queda un espacio en su carruaje. Voy a estar bien. Se los prometo.

-. Sí.- acepto Amy mientras volvía a saltarle encima y le estampaba un beso en la mejilla. Josh asintió y también le dio un beso mientras le bajaba luego su gorro y le dejaba momentáneamente ciega.

Cuando se lo quito ambos ya se habían alejado corriendo por las resbaladizas escaleras y se subían a los carruajes. Sintió el nudo en la garganta mientras los veía partir y se despidió brevemente mientras se alejaban por el tempestuoso camino.

Solo un par de días... no era para tanto.

Al girarse se dio cuenta que ya nadie más quedaba, alcanzo a ver a Potter y Weasley entrar en el Gran Comedor donde ahora servirían el almuerzo, y como estaban sus planes, debía ir, hacer como si no pasara nada y luego mandarse a cambiar.

(Harry) Como era de verse, las cuatro grandes mesas habían desaparecido y solo estaba una, al medio del salón, donde algunos profesores estaban ya comenzando a servirse. Habían tres alumnos, dos de Ravenclaw y uno de Huppelpluf por lo visto ni un Slytherin a la vista. Se sentó con Ron lo más lejos de Snape quien tenía la vista perdida en la entrada y comenzaron a servirse entre las mínimas conversaciones existentes.

-. ¿No hay más alumnos de Gryffindor?- le pregunto a Ron quien se servía asado. El pelirrojo le miro y entrecerró el cejo.

-. Creo que no. Tu, Febrix y yo somos los únicos que nos hemos quedado este año- informo mientras se alzaba de hombros. Él cabeceo y vio a Febrix sentarse a unos asientos de ellos.

-. Serán unas muy larga vacaciones- comento.

-. Hermione dijo que intentaría ir a la madriguera después de navidad. Para encontrarnos allí en año nuevo.

-. Eso es bueno.- sonrió mientras a Ron le cruzaba una pequeña nota de tristeza- alégrate son como mucho 7 días sin verla- rió. El pelirrojo le golpeo el brazo y sonrió.

-. Ya quisieras tener novia.

-. No por ahora, gracias.

El director llegó a los minutos después, y Anari les acompaño en los últimos minutos mientras ellos ya terminaban. Observó a Febrix irse en silencio y luego a Snape irse por el lado contrario. Anari miro al profesor de pociones con una pequeña mueca. Cuando ella noto que le estaba mirando le sonrió, pero obviamente algo iba mal en eso.

Se levanto junto a Ron despidiéndose de los profesores que quedaban, cuando noto a Anari atrás suyo.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto a la profesora mientras esta miraba hacía adelante como si viera a través de las paredes.

-. Nada. Solo he tenido una pequeña conversación con el lobo y me tiene un poco preocupada, pero nada más. En fin- sonrió ahora más macabra- como no tienen mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante, creo que podríamos adelantar las clases un par de horas, además quiero enseñarles algo más que las espadas.

-. Sí, de todos modos no tenemos mucho que hacer- contesto él y Ron asintió en silencio.

-. Esta bien. Dile a Febrix que los espero a los tres a las 6 en la sala. Y que no me venga con problemas.

(Febrix) Estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras por medio de los cuadros mágicos, pero la verdad es que se le empezaron a confundir y lo ultimo que quería ir a parar alguno otro lugar del castillo más lejos de lo que ya estaba.

Sentía el pecho presionado, ansioso por su viaje, algo asustada por si no resultaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba para despejarse, para cuando volviera estuviera un poco más mentalizada, que estas pequeñas vacaciones si se les podía llamar así, le ayudaran un poco aunque sea a estar más tranquila.

Termino de dar vuelta a un pasillo, cuando se pronto el cuerpo perdió equilibrio y se mando un fuerte golpazo de espalda. No sintió a nadie cerca suyo, ni siquiera vio un hechizo, por lo que se quedo allí de espalda mientras el tobillo le punzaba dolorosamente. Se levanto un poco, rezongando y miro entre sus calcetas que una pequeña mancha roja se lograba apreciar. ¿Una herida? ¿Cuándo?. Verifico esta y era una largo rasguñó en la parte interna. Tal vez había chocado con algo o se había cortado al ayudar a Amy a arreglar sus cosas entre tanto caos y ahora con el golpe lo había sentido. En fin, en un par de minutos ya no habría nada. Se levanto con cuidado para ver con lo que había resbalado y no era nada más que una botella vacía que salió rodando.

Gruño un poco y sobandose se alejo en silencio.

(Snape) Salió de entre la oscuridad mientras la chica se alejaba media manca. Se acercó a la pared y tocando débilmente logro sacar la larga y fina aguja con el preciado tesoro que necesitaba de ella. Era poco y lo sabía. Al menos que le sacara unos 250 ml de sangre esto no serviría para el experimento completo. Mas con aquella pequeñas gotas lograría crear algunas pociones y saborear levemente la poción completa, replicas sí, pero algo harían por su propio bien. No servirían de mucho, pero estaba más que seguro que serviría del algo.

(Febrix) El cuarto estaba en silencio. Nahrir estaba sentada en la cama y Sombras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ella miraba el pequeño bolso de viaje. No era mucho, solo algunas prendas achicadas y un libro de defensa. No podía llevar el baúl porque no sabía de cuanto peso podía llevar el TII y Amy le había prestado aquel pequeño bolso muggle. La pieza estaba ordenaba y estaba debatiéndose entre dejar una nota o no. Si la dejaba, ellos tendrían una oportunidad de dar con ella demasiado rápido y si no la dejaba cualquiera que supiera de su escapada del bando enemigo podía tomar la información y hacer algún mal.

Y bueno, no quería causar realmente muchos problemas, así que agarro un papel y una pluma.

_No me ha pasado nada. No me busquen. _

Simple y conciso.

-. Listo- soltó y respiro profundo. No tenía que demorarse más.

Se cruzo el bolso, se apaño su bufanda y se acomodo más su gorro. Abrió su capa y le hizo un huequito a Nahrir quien se metió dentro del bolsillo interno. Sombras saltó a sus brazos y ella le acomodo mientras tomaba el TII y su varita.

El corazón le latía histérico. Respiro profundo mientras la manos le temblaban. Colgó la nota en medio de la habitación y cerro los ojos.

Llevó la varita al TII la que soltó un brillo amarillo. Alemania apareció frente suyo. Hizo un segundo toque y apareció una ciudad frente a ella. Respiro profundo...

Un golpe y una voz.

-. ¿Febrix? Soy Harry. Necesito hablar contigo.

-. Lo siento Potter- soltó impulsada por el nerviosismo.

El tercer golpesito y todo se volvió un remolino de colores, sintió la presión en su cadera y sus hombros, cerro los ojos por el vértigo, Sombras le enterró las garras en el brazo y ella se ovillo mientras protegía a sus dos mascota en aquel sube y baja, el frió le calo los huesos y sintió las ráfagas de aire pegarle en rostro, ya no había suelo bajo sus pies. Y la desesperación comenzó a envolverla.

Pareció una eternidad o por lo menos varios minutos en que su cuerpo se helada por las fuertes ráfagas de viento helado que azotaban por diferentes partes.

Al abrir los ojos aun no sentía suelo, y recordando vanamente su antigua caída con el TII, los abrió en el justo momento en que el suelo se dirigía a su rostro, en un movimiento rápido se coloco derecha, y al hundirse en la nieve sintió el dolor al caer sobre sus pies. Escucho un estallido y pronto la noche se ilumino con fuerza, miro de un lado a otro mientras caía sentada y Nahrir y Sombras salían corriendo aterradas de sus manos. Estaba entre medio de unos sauces, la noche ya había caído en este lado y la nieve cubría algunas partes. Miro de un lado a otro, y sintió la fuerza en sus pies, como si miles de corrientes mágicas le pasaran y le reconocieran. Escucho un grito, una luz, y sabía que se había metido tal vez, en un horrible problema.

(Anari) El escalofrió cruzo todo su cuerpo mientras se erguía de la cama. Observó consternadas como la capa de seguridad antivampiros envió un fuerte remezón y la nieve se retuvo por solo dos segundos para luego volver a caer dentro de los terrenos. Un destello azulado quedo en su retina y supo que algo estaba mal.

Se levanto rápidamente y corriendo subió hasta la habitaciones de Gryffindor con el mal presentimiento calando todo su cuerpo. Wolfblood le había dicho que algo iba mal, que estaba mal, Harry le dijo, ella lo vio. Ella no hizo nada. Ella no creyó que pudiera hacer algo. ¿O Merlín que había hecho la chiquilla?

Trastabillo en la ultima esquina y para su sorpresa, la profesora Mc. Gonagall y el Director ya estaban allí, hablando insistentemente con la Dama Gorda, la nota de preocupación caía sobre ellos tanto como sobre ella. Llegó a tiempo en que el cuadro se abría para ver a Harry en el umbral del cuarto de las chicas mirando extrañado hacía ellos y Ronald a su lado tan pasmado y sorprendido como su pupilo.

-. ¿Dónde esta la señorita Lupin?- pregunto la profesora Mc. Gonagall a Harry.

-. Arriba. Está arriba- contesto Ron al ver que Harry estaba ahora mirando su brazo con sus grandes ojos verdes asombrados, como si le hubieran quitado algo de cuajo.

-. Esta frió.- susurró y miro alternativamente a todos ellos. El miedo resplandeció en su mirada pero cuando se giro para subir corriendo las escaleras. Ella le retuvo.

-. Háganse un lado- ordeno Albus mientras sacaba su varita y la escalera brillaba lentamente. Harry le sujeto un brazo y le miro.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con la voz ronca.

-. Se ha ido...

Y no sabía en que sentido.

(Harry) _Se ha ido. Se ha ido. _El frió le pego con fuerza como si todas las ventanas se hubieran abierto en la habitación, el brazo le quedo flojo como si cualquier tipo de conexión que tuviera con Febrix jamás hubiera existido, como si ella estuviera demasiado lejos para ser una fuente de energía para él. Y el pánico le inundo. ¿Muerta? Había escuchado una leve explosión arriba, cuando intento subir las escaleras se le transformaron en resbaladillas y la conexión ni por mucho que intento jamás funciono.

Trato de buscar un respuesta, pero la mirada azulada de Anari, entre el miedo y la preocupación le hicieron un hoyo en el estomago. De pronto todo estaba demasiado cerrado sobre él. El frió comenzaba expandirse en su cuerpo y tuvo miedo.

No supo quien llegó primero al cuarto, pero todos se quedaron de piedra al ver frente ellos. La habitación estaba impecable, a excepción de una gran grieta en medio de la habitación. No había nada, ni nadie, no estaba ni una de las mascota de Febrix, no había ni una prenda revuelta y solo había un pergamino flotando sobre la grieta.

Salieron volando varios hechizos que destellaban en colores verdes. Escucho a Anari respirar con fuerza y negar. Y de pronto la idea de que Fe hubiera sido raptada le puso los pelos de punta.

-. Aquí no ha estado ni un vampiro- susurró al director, quien luego inclino la cabeza y la profesora Mc. Gonagall hizo un movimiento y la carta llegó a las manos del anciano.

-. Una carta de despedida. "_No me ha pasado nada. No me busquen." _– susurró y él sintió que el mundo volvía a tener un poco más de calor. Podía ser una trampa, podía ser cualquier cosa. Pero Anari dijo que nadie había entrado... el problema es que como había salido.

-. Un trasladador- comentó su profesora de transformaciones- pudo conseguirse uno y marcharse.

-. Los trasladadores no sirven dentro de este colegio.- contesto el director.

-. No al menos que use uno con magia muy oscura.- comento Anari y él le miro mal.

-. La señorita Lupin no es de esa calaña- contesto su profesora mientras se subía los lentes como si el comentario le hubiera afectado su raciocinio.

-. Cuando se esta desesperada, uno usa lo que tiene a mano.

-. Hay que traerla de vuelta- corto el tema el director- llamare a Wolfblood y a Remus. Esto lo deben saberlo ellos.

No supo cuanto paso, que paso o como ocurrió. De pronto estaba con Ron en el despacho del Director, ambos a un lado de la ventana en mutuo silencio.

Anari quien estaba a metros suyo tenía el rostro demacrado y miraba nerviosamente hacía afuera. Ella tenía que estar bien, no pudo haber hecho algo tan estúpido como aceptar un transportador embrujado, pero esto era algo que no podía saber, la situación en que pudo haber estado, la carta pudo ser hechiza para levitarse con el transportador, las mascotas de Fe pudieron estar con ella en ese momento. Tantas cosas...

La chimenea mando un fuerte chispazo y los tres licanos entraron uno tras otro. Wolfblood quien fue el primero en aparece tenía el rostro crispado, miro de un lado a otro y luego al Director quien tenía la mirada puesta en el papel.

-. ¿Dónde esta?- gruño, y él sintió como su cuerpo respondía al nivel de superioridad del lobo.

-. No lo sabemos- contesto el Director mientras se levantaba y miraba a Remus. Su profesor, siempre tan callado no le soporto la mirada y él supo que algo iba mal, y no fue el único.- desapareció en su propia habitación.

El silencio se expandió solo por unos breves momentos. Y luego todo fue demasiado rápido. Y el único que no se movió fue Remus... quien tenía una mueca de sonrisa.

Wolfblood tenía la mano levantada en pos de agarrar a su profesor por el cuello, Anari se adelanto sacando los dientes afilados como una navaja y sus ojos resplandecieron de peligro protegiendo al licántropo con su cuerpo. William tenía atrapado un brazo por la cintura de su maestro y tanto él como Ron dieron un par de pasos con tal de proteger a Remus. El director tan solo agarro con fuerza su varita.

-. ¡Lo sabias!¡Lo han tramado ambos!

-. Maestro- regaño William quien parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos tremendos por soportar la fuerza del lobo.

-. ¡Tú no le vas a colocar ni un dedo encima a Remus!- siseó a Anari. Un profundo gruñido salió del lobo a modo de amenaza.

-. Ella esta bien.- susurró Remus como si nada. Y la rectificación de que el propio padre de la chica supiera que estaba bien y supiera donde estaba, hizo que su corazón dejara de latir como un histérico, y la tranquilidad llegó a él levemente.

-. ¡Me importa un reverendo rábano si esta bien. La quiero aquí, protegida, vigilada, entrenando.!

La sala fue inundada en aire tan frió que pronto hasta vio su vaho. La esencia de aquella magia natural no fue más que de su propio profesor, una magia tan densa y pura que el cuerpo reacciono al peligro alejándose. Los ojos dorados de pronto pareció demasiado irreales, demasiado peligrosos y claramente nada comparados con el humano que él conocía. El frió provenía de el y Wolfblood lo supo porque de enderezo.

Porque nadie en su más triste existencia, debía involucrarse con un padre licántropo, con uno de los seres más protectores del planeta, con alguien que mata por su único ser querido.

-. ¡La encontrare!- gruño Wolfblood alejándose dos pasos- ¡Y por todas las estrellas que nunca la volverás a ver! Esto es más que una traición a mi y al pueblo licano. Y esto se paga.

Lo vio desaparecer con el asombro y la pesadez de las palabras dichas. Wolfblood estaba más que lastimado, se sentía traicionado y eso en su pueblo, era pagado con firmeza.

Trato de respirar profundo ya que el nudo en el pecho lo estaba ahogando y la sensación de injusticia del demacrado rostro de su profesor tensaba aún más su cuerpo. La desesperación en sus ojos dorados era algo inhumano, las palabras de su superior le mataron todo dentro y él lo sabía.

Anari abrazo al lobo y escucho perfectamente la promesa hecha, y por Merlín y todos los dioses que él ayudaría aunque le costara la vida y toda una alianza por delante.

Porque por él habían muerto los seres que amaba.

Y él mataría por ayudar al ser que quería.

(Febrix) Las palabras sobrevolaban sobre ella, congelándole. Cinco hechizos le pegaron con fuerza, espero dolor y agonía, pero solo sintió un poco de desazón en su cuerpo que se restableció a los segundos.

Vio a un montón de encapuchados, como militares a su alrededor, hablando entre ellos en la oscuridad abrumadora de un cielo cubierto de gruesas nubes. Solo veía árboles, y de pronto el pánico de haber caído en un trampa le inundo.

Se trato de levantar solo para llamar la atención de aquella docena de sujetos que bajo sus gorros no lograba ver. El idioma era una barrera porque sabía que le hablaban pero ella simplemente jamás se le paso por la mente aprender aunque sea "soy aliada" en alemán.

Se arreglo la bufanda en acto reflejo y de pronto todos ellos silenciaron. Una sombra más grande y robusta se acercó y ella metió la mano en su bolsillo atrapando su varita por si la necesitaba.

La figura solo quedo a dos metros de ella, mirándole desde arriba se sintió una pequeña cosa minúscula.

-. ¿Sam?- pregunto en un tono brusco pero tan asombrado que ella le miro a los profundos ojos caramelo de este que se lograba apreciar bajo la boina.

-. No- negó- soy su hija- contesto.

De pronto varios de los encapuchados desaparecieron en silencio, y solo quedaron con ella 3 sujetos más. El grandote que le había hablado había al parecer hecho una pequeña venía y ahora le mostraba el camino con una mano. Titubeante y mirándolo se reojo aun no creyéndose demasiado el cuento de que había llegado a Alemania saco su varita sin más.

Cuando escucho un ruido a relincho y luego salir de entre los árboles, para ver una larga explanada y algunos hipogrifos pastando cerca, el mundo se le vino a los pies. Este no era su mundo, esto no era su hogar. Y la casa de tres pisos delante de ella, no era su casa. Si no, la casa de sus abuelos.

Las luces se fueron prendiendo una a una. De pronto frente a ella aquella casa de color blanco pastel era intimidatorio, los hombres a su lado eran demasiado grandes y las armas que llevaban colgando en sus bolsillos le recordaba mucho a los cazadores.

De pronto toda altivez, todo orgullo de ser Lupin, toda necesidad de protección y escape se le fue por el grifo, porque aquí y ahora, con esos hombres, esa casa y en ese lugar, se sentía como una chiquilla que la presentaban ante una orden de fusilamiento.

Cuando la puerta doble de mármol frente a ella se abrió y un hombre en bata salió. Sintió que debió haber elegido otro lugar para escapar.

-. Este no es mi lugar- susurró más para si dentro de su bufanda. De pronto no era solo un hombre, si no una pareja.

-. Bienvenida a casa. Ixsabel- la voz sonó profunda y jovial dura con el típico tono alemán. Y agradecía que ellos supieran ingles.

Observó al hombre, a aquel que era su abuelo y que no pasaba de los 60 años. Era alto, tan alto que le sacaría unos centímetros más a Wolfblood. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio canoso. Sus ojos eran azules profundos, como dos lagos a medianoche. Su rostro no demostraba desprecio y solo un brillo de ansias estaba en sus facciones. Muy contrario a su abuela.

-. ¡Eres idéntica!- susurró esta llevándose sus manos enjoyadas a la boca. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llorosos y temblaba un poco en su puesto.

Ella tan solo se quedo allí mirándoles con su mejor cara "de aquí no pasa nada" pero no podía negar que verlos le estaba haciendo sentir un poco mal. Mal en el sentido de no saber que hacer mas que mirarlos.

-. Pasa.- sonrió su abuelo esta vez más afectuosos y haciendo un movimiento a los hombres quienes se alejaron de su lado. Ella se giro, pero inmediatamente una mano le agarro el brazo y ella miro a su abuela que parecía levemente asustada

-. No te vayas- susurró. Ella negó y la mujer le soltó.

Merlín si ella estaba histérica al punto de no poder hablar decentemente por el nudo en su garganta. Ellos estaban claramente asustados de que ella se marchara.

Trono los dedos y a los segundos Sombras saltó asustada a sus brazos y Nahrir casi choca con ella mientras se ocultaba dentro de su chaqueta y miraba nerviosamente hacía afuera.

Agradecía enormemente que no le haya pasado nada a sus mascotas, además del susto obviamente.

(Wolfblood)_ Traicionado._

Que palabra más horrorosa. Que sensación más pesada y desoladora.

No podía creer que Febrix se hubiera escapado, que realmente lo hubiera hecho; y que Remus le hubiera ayudado lo horrorizaba más. Sabía que algo tramaban esos dos, porque sus conversaciones eran demasiado mecánicas y no encajaban muy bien con las que ya había escuchado por equivocación. Pero que Remus supiera donde estaba su hija y le hubiera dado autorización le ponía los pelos de punta.

El licántropo era metódico, y siempre se había asegurado 100 por ciento de que a su hija no le pasara absolutamente nada. Pero ¿Y esto? Dejarla ir, sin protección a quien sabe donde.

Su casa, la casa de alguna amigo de la madre, Grimmauld Place... hasta el cementerio donde estaba la madre enterrada. Haría una búsqueda piedra a piedra mientras se arrepentía del día en que le había hecho caso a William de regalar su capa. Debió habérsela quedado para él, como siempre había sido.

-. ¿Maestro?- soltó una voz detrás. Se giro para darse cuenta que se había quedado varado a mitad de camino a la casona de William, detrás suyo estaban la mitad de los alfas mirándole preocupado. Y muchos de los licántropos le miraban tratando de no quedarse varados igual que él, pero pendientes de todo.

Y eso era algo que no necesitaba, que los licántropos comenzaran a preocuparse y que nuevas alzas y alegatos se iniciaran.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraban en la zona de Nadecko, llegar a la casa principal no era que estuviera en sus planes.

-. Nadecko, necesito tu hogar.- la mujer pareció pasmada por un segundo y luego cabeceo.- quiero a todos los alfas allí en 5 minutos- regaños mientras se convertía en lobo y salía corriendo en la dirección de la casa de la mujer.

(Harry) Había sido la reunión de la Orden más rápida en la que hubiera estado involucrado. Anari le había llevado a él y a Ron a Grimmaul Place y el Director había enviado la orden de reunión tan rápida que a los pocos minutos varias apariciones por la puerta o la chimenea eran previstas.

El miro a su profesora que tenía el rostro contraído desde que se habían llevado a Remus, la mujer había protegido con uñas y dientes a su profesor y por alguna extraña razón eso le tranquilizo en su momento, ahora que el licano se había marchado junto con William, no estaba muy seguro de haberlo dejado ir. Hasta hubiera deseado que se quedara con él por algún tiempo. Wolfblood había estado demasiado enfurecido y podía hacer algo peor de lo que ya había gritado.

-. ¿Qué sucede Albus?- pregunto Arthur mientras miraba a su hijo menor preocupado.

-. ¿Hubo algún ataque?- pregunto Hestan Jones.

-. Asiento, por favor. Necesito ideas...

-. ¿Ideas de que?- pregunto Molly mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

-. Febrix se ha marchado

-. Marchado donde...

-. ¿Marchado, así como escapado o como secuestrada?- pregunto otro de los miembros.

-. Como escapado- soltó Anari de golpe. Y respiro profundo mientras se alejaba un poco. La vampira no se sentó y tenía la mirada pegada en el suelo.

-. ¿Escapado?

-. Sí.- cabeceo el director.

-. No creo que allá vuelto a su hogar- soltó Moody.- no sería el acto de alguien que escapa, volver a donde primero la buscarían.

-. Sirius le dejo varias casas ¿No?, o sea, por el testamento- soltó Tonks, y a él se le contrajo el estomago. Él igual había recibido varias casas, mansiones por así decirlos, pertenecientes a la casa Black y a ninguna de ellas se podía entrar al menos que legalmente fueras dueño o fueras invitado, y si Febrix se había marchado, obviamente no les iba a permitir entrar así como así.

-. Yo me ocupare de eso- soltó Moody, muy casas mágicas serán pero hay algunas técnicas que se aprenden con los años. Aunque necesito saber los lugares.

-. Creo que no están exactamente en este lugar, si no más bien en el continente.

-. ¡Pero no hay modo de que allá salido del país!¡Es imposible!

-. Yo me ocupare de ver los permisos de transportadores internacionales- dijo Tonks.

-. ¿Y como pidió un transportador?

-. Por medio de carta, en estos tiempos, pocos magos salen de sus hogares, se están tramitando varios transportadores por carta.

-. Es una opción, Fe, había estado realmente pendiente de las cartas últimamente.

-. Pero no se pueden usar transportadores dentro del colegio.- siseo Snape desde una esquina. Él no lo había visto llegar.

-. ¿Y si salió?

-. ¿La vieron salir chicos?

-. No.

-. ¿Estaba dentro de la sala Común o en su habitación?

-. Escuchamos un golpe cuando le estaba llamando, pero no la vimos entrar ni nada por el estilo. La ultima vez fue cuando salió del Gran Comedor.

-. De todos modos necesitamos comenzar a buscarla.

-. ¿Y porque es tanta la desesperación por encontrarla?- pregunto Snape.

La pregunta logro un silencio horroroso entre ellos.

-. Sí hay que romper una alianza se hará- soltó Dumblendore mientras se levantaba y sus ojos iban a él quien asintió levemente- pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a la chica, especialmente si Wolfblood esta demasiado alterado ahora. Hay que encontrarla antes de que los lobos lo hagan.

(Febrix) ¡Ho por todos los santos! Pensó aterrada mientras trataba de hacer algo productivo mientras entraba en el hogar con su gato en brazos. El corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a escapar o que ya todos le estaban escuchando.

Era la casa más grande y brillante que había visto, todo muy antiguo y lustroso, brillante por donde se le mirara "_caro por donde se le mirara"_.

Las paredes color crema y los pisos parecían espejos tan lustrados que estaban, todo la luz provenía de velas en las paredes y algunos pequeños candelabros colgando por el pasillo central que llevaba a una enorme escalera de marfil.

-. Debes tener hambre- soltó su abuela llegando a su lado. Ella se quedo muda con la garganta atrofiada. Mirándola como si nada. Cuando su abuelo le puso una mano en el hombro ella dio un saltó tremendo hacía atrás.

-. Lo siento- soltó con la voz apagada.

_Deja de temblar, por Dios, deja de temblar, diles algo._

-. Solo estaré aquí un par de días- susurró con la voz apretada mirándoles a los ojos a ambos. Los azules le miraron sorprendidos.

-. No nos importa, te puedes quedar años enteros si quieres. ¡Por todos los magos, hemos esperado tanto para verte, y estas tan hermosa, tan grande!- soltó su abuela dando un paso lento hacía ella.

-. Me iré antes de la luna llena.

Y como si no fuera ya bastante malo, los dos palidecieron de golpe.

¡Ho genial! Capacito ahora la echen, ¿No sería genial? Por lo menos el aire tenso seria por otra cosa.

Luego de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Su abuela miro a su abuelo, y el hombre cabeceo suavemente.

-. Nosotros, hacía algún tiempo, esperando que te quedaras, hicimos una sala _especial_. Sabemos, lo que pasa. Lo hemos investigado- informo su abuela dándole una breve sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Le habían construido una celda? ¿Qué sería, un regalo de cumpleaños?

-. Me iré antes- susurró- yo....-carraspeo- ... tengo que volver pronto.

-. ¿Por qué?

Porque tengo una maldita guerra que terminar.

-. Tengo... mis estudios.

-. ¿Por qué no estudias acá? Te pagaremos excelentes tutores, los mejores.

-. N-no, gracias. Yo debo estar allá.

-. Hablemos de esto, en otro momento, ¿Sí?- pregunto su abuelo tomando a su abuela por el hombro y cabeceándole a ella. Dio una suave palmada y dos elfos domésticos aparecieron.

Los dos elfos hablaban alemán, por lo que no entendió nada de lo que decían, mientras los grandes ojos saltones le miraban y luego hacía reverencias tan grandes que sus ganchudas narices chocaron contra el suelo. _O diablos... elfos. _

-. Ellos serán tus elfos...

-. No...

-. Será un placer enorme atender a la ama hija de la amita Sam.- soltó uno de ellos con el timbre pesado y acercándose hasta ella, extendiendo sus manos al parecer para que le pasara su bolso.

-. Yo puedo con el gracias.- negó, no le gustaba mucho lo de los elfos, hasta podía apoyar anónimamente a Hermione con su P.E.D.D.O

-. ¡Ho, la señorita es tan considerada! ¿Podemos llevar a sus mascotas entonces?

-. No, he... ¿Gracias?

-. Mañana Fe, te presentaremos a tus primos. Ellos estaban muy emocionados con tu llegada.

_Ahh jaja. Mas familia.... genial. _

**Familia, linda familia XD. **

**Voy a tener nuevos personajes por el momento, o sea en los proximos capitulos: **

**Los abuelos, Amador y Cleopitra. Los gemelos Anet (niño) y Cleo (niña). Amigos de los gemelos (x.x.x.x).  
En la comarca, salen los nuevos alfas... los chiquillos en entrenamiento: Mistyf (12. Hija de Dissaor) Eduar (19. Nadie aun) Colin (18. Hijo de Luxian) **

**FrogizZ: jajaja, sí, Wolfblood quiere emparejar a Febrix con Damian, para que no ande mirando nada más XDDD... y si, yo igual me siento facil enamorada de mis personajes y eso que son bastantes XD. Todavia no se lo de Sev, pero algo me he ido craneando los ultimos días. Una frazada con la piel de Wolfie o.O riko XDDD calentito y peludito XD. **

**Se viene... se viene *///* y no sé aun como hacerlo, pero ya se viene XD**


	58. Perdida

**Capitulo 58: "Perdida"**

**Viernes 21 de Diciembre. La Comarca**

(Wolfblood) ¡Esto era algo que no necesitaba!

-. ¿Pero porque no?¿He?- pregunto Max, quien para variar estaba simplemente con unos pantalones de franela y pinta de recién despertado, seguramente Nadecko lo hecho volando de la cama. Faltaban dos alfas, dos de los cuales habían estado entrenando.

-. Reunión de alfas- susurró Nadecko, hablando por lo bajo, pero por el silencio tenso fue más como un grito- no puedes estar aquí, Max, no lo hagas más difícil.

-. Pero puedo ser útil- siguió este haciendo un berrinche.- ¿Por qué?¿Qué esta pasando?¿A sucedido algo malo?

-. No lo sé, por Merlín, Max, vete a fuera- gruño la licántropa bastante enojada.

-. Pero...

-. Déjalo que se quede, va estar hinchando todo el maldito día- gruño él con un punzante dolor de cabeza, se llevó la mano buena al tabique de la nariz y soltó un suspiro- nada puede estar peor- siguió para él- ¡Donde maldita sea están esos dos!- grito de pronto en un ladrido, en el justo momento en que entraron los dos alfas casi a la carrera y bastante asustado. Pasos más atrás llegó William, su pupilo ni siquiera le miro.

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Max, y recibió nada más que varias miradas asesinas para que se callara.

-. Silencio ¿Sí?- gruño Nadecko jalándolo hacía atrás. Cerca de lo que era el vano de la cocina.

-. Febrix se ha ido- dijo ya cansado.

Silencio. Observo a los alfas que le miraban todos con unos enormes ojos incrédulos.

-. ¿La han raptado?- pregunto Emil. Y él sintió la pregunta doble.

-. No, pero habrá deseado que la hubieran raptado. Hacía pocos minutos la verdad, desapareció del colegio estando en su habitación. Solo una nota, hasta sus mascotas se llevó.

-. Sí se llevó a la pequeña hada que le ayudaba en sus transformaciones, la _madre Avaneris_ ¿No podrá encontrarla?

-. Cuando salió de la Comarca el poder se extinguió. Avaneris no la pudo localizar más. Esta demasiado lejos.

-. ¿Y sí, la ha raptado un vampiro?¿Voldemort?

-. Remus sabe donde esta- contesto William acercándose brevemente. Su pupilo no le miro a la cara nuevamente, solo miraba a sus alfas.

-. No pareces sorprendido- regaño él de pronto mirando a William. El hombre soltó un suspiro y le miro, sus ojos cafés seguían siendo demasiado justos y leales para desconfiar de él, pero le sorprendía un poco la tranquilidad que poseía por esto.

-. Lo estoy, y mucho. Pero no niego que lo venía venir. Remus no es de lo es que se queden con los brazos cruzados, y mucho menos si es para sacar a su hija de algo que al fin y al cabo por el hace, ¿No?

-. Como sea- gruño él nada contento de entender la explicación de William.

-.¿Dónde esta Remus?- pregunto Damián a William. Su pupilo le miro a él antes de contestar.

-. Lo tendremos confinado un tiempo, y nada de información de Fe.

-. Absolutamente ninguna, y lo quiero de la biblioteca a su habitación, ya nada de salidas y visitas. También quiero que me traigan el espejo.

-. Pero...

-. Ahora- gruño a Damián, quien cabeceo y se marcho rápidamente.

Luego de un breve silencio.

-. Elijan entre ustedes a dos para que se queden cuidando la Comarca junto a William, los demás vendrán conmigo a buscar a la chiquilla, si esta tiene la capa de William, necesito de todo su instinto más agudo. Mejtis, tú vienes sí o sí- el hombre asintió.

Aquel licano tenía cierto salvajismo que le hacía muy poderoso, y de sus instintos uno de los más agudos, por eso estaba encargado de la seguridad interior y exterior de la Comarca y tenía a gran parte del pueblo y de los lobos.

-. Los cazadores también vendrán.- soltó cuando vio a Max acercándose por un lado, como si no se le notara lo que quería. El licano salió trotando de la casa aun sin polera, su pareja le agarro en el vano y le dio una orden rápida apuntando al segundo piso, este se marcho hacía allí arrastrando los pies.

-. Emil y Damián- soltó Donnati. Mirando a la chica que se quedo pegada en su lugar, todos los otros alfas asintieron en acuerdo.

-. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué?- saltó Emil parándose al frente del hombre mayor.

-. Es obvio, querida- dijo Nadecko acercándose viendo la muleta que aun le ayudaba a caminar.

-. ¡No es justo!

-. Tú y Damián, se quedaran aquí, es la ultima palabra.- dijo él mientras se marchaba.- Quiero a los demás en diez minutos en la salida, y avisen a sus lobos y a su gente. Si hacen un solo atropellamiento a mis leyes, se irán de patitas a la calle.

(Fenrice) Nils despertó varios segundos antes, lo que llamo su atención y le dio tiempo, gracias a Merlín, de ocultar todo con un rápido movimiento.

Su hermana apareció casi destrozando uno de sus sillones, venía tan crispada que sus ojos estaban rasgados y sintió la necesidad de sacar su espada por si acaso, aunque no lo hizo aunque quiso.

-. ¿Dónde...?- pregunto esta mientras en dos segundos la tenía pegada a su rostro. La mano de esta le tenía agarrado un codo.

-. ¿Dónde que?- pregunto no entiendo nada, observando los azules ojos eléctricos como nunca.

Su hermana solo le miro por dos segundos más y le soltó con un gruñido. Miro en dirección al mueble donde tenía una cantidad inmensa de portafolios del Ministerio, pero por lo que noto, le importaba re poco lo que él estuviera haciendo. Ya que paso su mirada por toda la habitación con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose unos segundos en su cuarto de aseo pero luego le volvió a mirar.

¿Quién se les había perdido?¿Potter? tal vez uno de los amigos de él. Mmm interesante.

-. Y yo que creía que tu tenías que ver en esto.

-. En esto ¿Qué? ¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?¡¿Y como diantres sabes donde vivo? Es la segunda vez que entras como si fuera tu casa.

Su hermana hizo un ruidito raro con la lengua y luego desapareció sin si quiera mirarle.

Se quedo allí parado tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Se les había perdido algo/ alguien y creía que él era el culpable.

No tenía que ser un genio.

-. No puede ser cierto.

(Febrix) No pudo pegar un solo ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche, y no es que quedara mucho de todas formas, solo pasaron dos horas y el sol comenzó a iluminar todo a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en una cama de dos plazas, habían tres ventanales enormes con cortinas de terciopelo azul, suelo de plaquet y un cuarto de baño a solo metros.

Sombras y Nahrir habían estado todo este rato curioseando, los elfos le habían traído varias cosas, desde un arenal que depositaron en el baño hasta una comida completa que no había podido tocar.

-. Sombras- llamó y su gato apareció por el baño trotando hacía ella y saltando a su piernas para mirarle. Le acaricio, para luego agarrarla y colocarla contra su pecho y recostarse en la cama. Su mascota se acomodo y acerco su nariz a la de ella para olfatearle.- ¿Crees que esta bien lo que he hecho?- susurró acariciándole el lomo.- espero que Wolfblood no se enoje mucho, ¡Au! Creo que estará muy enojado, tal vez no vuelva, me omitiré el regaño de ese lobo sociopata, ¿No?- Nahrir llegó a sentarse sobre el lomo de su gato.- ¿Tu que dices pequeña? Miren ni siquiera volver, podemos ocupar una de esas que nos dejo Sirius. Aunque sería muy cobarde la verdad.- su hada salió volando hacía una de las ventanas e iba y venía apuntando hacía afuera.

Se levanto y se sujeto al alfeizar mientras se quedaba completamente ilusionada con lo que veía afuera, a solo pocos metros de las casa, había hipogrifos y grifos pastando entre los árboles a lo lejos, había varios hombres acariciando a algunos, y el semibosque que había detrás era enorme. Algo que ella creía que eran pájaros no era más que hadas, hadas de bosque, Merlín esas hadas eran una de las cosas mas hermosas del mundo mágico. No es que su Nahrir fuera fea, no su pequeña hada era una pequeña exclusiva y solamente de ella con una hermosura sorprendente pero esas hadas eran hermosas. Las típicas hadas de película muggle.

Nahrir fue hacía ella y le apunto a las hadas y miraba la ventana por donde salir.

-. ¿No va a ser peligroso?- susurró- te pueden hacer algo, pequeña- siguió mirando. Nahrir comenzó a negar y a volar de un lado a otro- o por favor, ten cuidado- dijo mientras habría una de las ventanas y vio algo asustada como su pequeña salía veloz y campante en dirección de estas.- tú no- negó agarrando a Sombras que casi se lanza por la ventana- estamos en un tercer piso, y no me vas a dejar sola- regaño cerrando la ventana, pero sin quitarle la mirada a su hada.

Que esta vez era rodeada de las demás y uno de aquellos hombres se acercó, tomo su varita por si tendría que hacer algún hechizo a larga distancia. Pero su pequeña parecía disfrutar mientras revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Y el hombre solo le tendió algo que su Nahrir tomo entusiasta. ¿Qué le habrá dado?¿No habrá sido veneno o algo así? Mas cuando miro el hombre miraba hacía su ventana. Llevaba un uniforme negro, y hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse a ver uno de los grifos que llamaba su atención. Sombras comenzó a maullar enojada.

(Fenrice) Desapareció al único lugar donde creía que podría estar.

(Wolfblood) La aparición fue colectiva. 10 licanos por completo. Uno de los cazadores no había podido venir por un catarro, pero en el primer momento en que aliviara iría con ellos. ¿Su paradero? Nada más que la antigua casa de los Lupin.

-. Hay un antiguo olor a vampiro.

-. Esperen- gruño Mejtis mirando hacía uno de los árboles cercano, hacía la copa. El olor fue como una cachetada. Los lobos se engrifaron, los puros comenzaron a reclinarse preparándose para el ataque. A él se le heló la sangre y la rabia lo enfureció.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito a Fenrice que yacía acomodado contra el tronco mirándolos serios.

-. Eso me preguntaba yo- susurró el vampiro. Saltando hacía el suelo. Los lobos dieron un par de pasos.

-. Quietos- regaño y estos se mantuvieron dispuestos al ataque.- Si tú la tiene...

-. Acabas de confirmarme lo que quería- sonrió el vampiro, solo para un segundo después colocarse serio nuevamente- pero estate tranquilo lobo, si la tuviera no estaría aquí, estaría haciendo cosas más... interesantes.

El gruñido fue general. Max estaba a punto del ataque y lo hizo. Saltó con espada en mano, pero Fenrice solo saco la espada del suelo y detuvo el ataque con un fuerte golpe que hizo que el cazador saltara varios pasos más atrás perturbado por el golpe.

-. ¡Detente!- le grito a Max, porque noto que el vampiro no estaba para juegos, y no tenía la intención de pelear con el vampiro ni perder a uno de los suyos solo por provocación- Si le haces algo...- comenzó la amenaza.

-. Haga lo que haga, obviamente no va a ser asunto tuyo, pero obviamente si la pilló primero... no me agrado esta jugada de ella tanto como a ti.- alegó bastante enojado y desapareció.

-. Es un maldito vampiro degenerado- gruño Max acercándose con el ego herido.

-. ¿Es ese chiquillo quien peleara con Fe?- pregunto Nadecko suavemente mirándole. Él cabeceo. Los licanos comenzaron a debatir entre ellos.

¡Maldita sea!¡Maldita sea! Sí, el vampiro le pillaba primero sea donde sea, no quería pensar lo que ese mequetrefe podía hacer. Lo que le diría, o lo que haría. Se había enterado, y seguramente había sido por información a su señor. Él sabía que Dumblendore tenía a alguien metido en las filas de Voldemort y que este tenía que dar alguna información al hombre, y por obviedad Fenrice lo había sabido. Y él como idiota, se lo había confirmado.

-. ¡Maldita sea!- regaño y uno de los árboles cercanos crujió con fuerza y algo de nieve calló con pesadez. Los licanos callaron de golpe. Se giro.- ¡Ustedes tres!- apuntando a Max y a los gemelos- vengan conmigo- los demás acérquense al pueblo, que alguno vaya cerca de la casa de los Potter, los otros hagan todo una limpieza de estos bosques y las colinas. Nos vemos al atardecer aquí mismo.

Y los licanos se movieron rápidamente.

(Febrix) Cuando tocaron la puerta como si la fueran a echarla abajo, mando tal salto en su lugar que choco contra la ventana y Sombras salió corriendo a ocultarse bajo la cama. Afuera se escuchaban la voz de dos jóvenes y alguien quien les regañaba en alemán. Más tranquila al reconocerlas voces como la de su abuelo y lo que ella podía apreciar lo que parecían sus primos. Abrió la puerta para que tres pares de ojos le miraran.

Sus primos aun estaban en pijama, los ojos grandes y azules, la chica con un par de lentes negros y el chico con un collar de dientes de algo atravesado por el cuello, ambos eran rubios y el pelo claramente iluminaba a su alrededor, tuvo un escalofrió recordando a Malfoy y su pelo rubio. Mala imagen mental.

-. ¡Ho querida lo siento tanto! No los pude contener en su habitación más tiempo, lamento si te han despertado- pero cuando vio sus ropas, las mismas que había usado ayer hizo un mohín desagradado con la nariz- bueno, tal vez con las horas de diferencia aun no te acostumbras. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? Después podrás tomar...

-. Yo soy Anet y ella Cleo- saltó (literalmente hablando) su primo parándose frente a ella con sus grandes ojos abiertos como si ella fuera alguna cosa en exposición.

-. Anet, no hagas eso- regaño su hermana agarrandole de un brazo y jalándolo hacía tras- lo siento esta algo trastornado.

-. Ambos, vayan a su cuarto vístanse como se debe y nos vemos luego en el desayuno- regaño su abuelo apareciendo por un lado.- ¿Querida?- pregunto. Ella asintió y abrió la puerta para sacar a Sombras de la pieza, su gato salto a sus brazos.- los elfos...

-. Mi gato no se separa de mi- comentó no como un alegato simplemente necesitaba a su Sombras ahora con ella.

-. Esta bien.

(Harry) Estaba en el despacho de Anari. Ron había tenido que marcharse minutos antes ya que siendo navidad o no, sus rondas como prefecto seguían en pie.

-. Ni Voldemort ni Fenrice la tienen, en su casa no esta ni en el cementerio de Godric Hollow donde yace la tumba de su madre. Ojoloco a podido ver una de las casas que se le dejo y ni rastro de ella. Tonks ha visto las salida de personas fuera del país y todas están al aparecer legítimamente bien hechas.

-. ¿Y la amiga de la madre?¿Vanesa no?

-. No, el director ya hablo con ella y ella no tiene idea donde puede estar.

-. ¿Alguna otra amiga?

-. La otra amiga de Sam esta en Italia, pero no creo que Febrix haya sido tan idiota para meterse en la boca del lobo.

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado por el tono tan desagrado de su profesora.

-. Ella nunca me cayo bien, la tal Daria al parecer fue quien vendió los Lupin a los Cazadores años atrás.- se quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego le miro con el cejo fruncido- Cuando Remus tuvo conciencia de ello no dejo que ninguna de las dos amigas de Sam se acercaran nunca más a Febrix, pero por lo que supe, Vanesa le salvo la vida a la chiquilla y la tal Daria después del accidente se fue a su país de origen sin si quiera ir al pequeño funeral que se hizo en nombre de Sam.

-. Pero talvez Fe no lo sepa, y la mujer se pudo haber contactado con ella.

-. Sí, iré a visitarle de todos modos. Pero me parece extraño la forma en que pudo haber salido del país.

-. ¿Y aquel maestro vampiro?¿Xirtus? la ultima vez que lo vimos no parecía que realmente le cayera mal Fe, y creo recordar algo sobre que le apoyaba más que su propio maestro. El pudo haberlo sacado, el entra y sale de la protección como si nada.

-. Sí, también lo había pensado, el problema es que encontrar a mi maestro, es más difícil de lo que uno espera, jamás se esta en un lugar determinado y a veces se pierde por meses, el único que le puede encontrar fácilmente es Wolfblood, y no le voy a ir a pedir ayuda a ese lobo.

-. No se me ocurren más ideas.

-. ¿La conexión aun no funciona?

-. Mi brazo esta tan muerto como las ultimas horas.

-. Deberías dormir

-. Me deja más intranquilo eso, prefiero caer fulminado de cansancio que tratar de dormir y no poder pegar un ojo. Prefiero estar despierto ahora.

Anari sonrió dándole toda la razón.

(Fenrice) No lo podía creer realmente se había escapado, realmente lo había hecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? A huir de él.

-. Como se atreve a hacerme esto- gruño mientras pegaba un combo a la pared. Logrando que esta se trizara.- te encontrare Febrix, y habrás deseando jamás haber hecho esto.

(Febrix) Tuvo un escalofrió desagradable mientras se sentaba en la larga mesa de caoba. El desayuno ya estaba servido y sus abuelos cerca de ella.

-. Hemos visto que haz traído una hada de la antiguo mediterráneo. ¿Quién te la ha regalado? Son muy extrañas yo ya las creía extintas- pregunto su abuela. Ella le miro sorprendida porque ella no tenía idea de que raza era su Nahrir.

-. Mi padre me la regalo- soltó pero antes de que sus abuelos hicieran algún comentario- ¿Cómo saben de donde es? En los libros de criaturas mágicas no sale, ni siquiera mi profesor de criaturas mágicas a logrado definir bien su raza.

-. ¡Ho! Sí, bien, es un hada de la antigua Mesopotámica, se creía que vivían en grandes campos de una flor muy poderosa y que ayuda a los viajeros y animales a tranquilizarlos del dolor.

Bueno eso sonaba muy obvio, las hadas de la Comarca al fin y al cabo tenían ese poder de tranquilizar el dolor de la transformación y su Nahrir siempre le ayuda un poco en los días cerca de la luna llena.

-. ¿Cómo la ha encontrado tú padre?- pregunto su abuelo. Ella se quedo un poco tiesa, pero sus abuelos eran muy buenos actores o no escucho ni un resentimiento en su voz.

-. Ella le ha encontrado a él- contesto. La verdad, por lo que había sabido, Avaneris, aquella hada reina era quien le habían entregado una de las suyas para que se quedara con ella.

-. Y tu pequeño amigo- mirando a Sombras que yacía acostado a sus pies- ¿Es hijo de la gata de tu madre?.

-. No que yo sepa, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, desde que tengo memoria- contesto. Sus abuelos le miraron sorprendidos.

-. Pero si es la misma, debe tener más de 40 años. Nosotros trajimos a la pequeña gata del norte de Inglaterra, mucho antes de que naciera tu madre.- comento su abuelo.

-. Pues no lo sé, siempre ha estado conmigo.

-. Que extraño, pero parecen ser buenas mascotas.

-. Lo son.

Comió bastante poco y a penas toco su chocolate caliente, no tenía hambre, pero estaba bastante cansada. Cuando hubo un fuerte golpe y un choque de algo se levanto tan rápido de su lugar que se le erizaron los pelitos de la espina. Se imagino a Wolfblood creando realmente el caos para sacarle de aquí. Aun así sus abuelos ni se inmutaron, pero su abuela le sonrió.

-. Querida, queremos que sepas que en esta casa estas completamente protegida. No hay nadie de afuera que pueda entrar sin autorización de uno de nosotros. Hay más de 30 cazadores fuera, los más cercanos saben que estás aquí y quien eres y no te harán nada más que protegerte de quien quiera entrar por la fuerza.

-. Y el ruido que haz escuchado es de un par de amigos de tus primos que vienen todos los santos días a ver si pueden montar a los hipogrifos. Como es el caso no ha funcionado.

-. Espero que no te molesten la compañía de ellos, son buenos chicos- ella se alzo de hombros.¿Qué mas mal podía pasar?.

Escucho a los pocos minutos alegatos desde la escalera hacía el segundo piso. Como era de obvio todo en alemán. Cinco segundos después la puerta doble se abría rápidamente, sus primos traían túnicas, su prima una gris con un vestido azul marino debajo y su primo una túnica completa, detrás de ellos tres chicos un poco más alto que sus primos. Mecánicamente cinco nuevos platos aparecieron, uno de ellos al lado de ella, y fue su prima la que se sentó allí. Miro a sus abuelos y esto sonreía entre ellos.

-. ¿Por qué esas vestimentas?- pregunto su abuela. Anet se sonrojo y sus amigos rieron a su lado. Cleo fue la que se paro lo mejor posible.- no es su usual vestimenta.

-. Ella insistió- soltó Anet apuntando a su hermana. Su prima hizo un mohín con la nariz. Y ella sonrió un poco.

-. Es para recibir a mi prima adecuadamente, si tu quieres vestirte como un vago allá tú.- regaño.

Sus abuelos le sonrieron y su primo Anet se sonrojo aún más cuando sus amigos comenzaron a molestarle. Con estos mismos no pudo interactuar mucho, ya que no hablaban su idioma, ni mucho menos ella el de ellos.

(Wolfblood) La tarde estaba cayendo y no habían encontrado nada más. La casa Lupin estaba apestada a vampiro, pero un olor ya antiguo y de herlureas que había muerto tiempo atrás.

Lo que si les sorprendió fue el segundo sótano que estaba abierto de mala forma, la magia que Remus había puesto como protección había sido rota y la entrada a aquel pequeño sector de experimentación le causo escalofríos tremendos; uno, por lo que se hacía allí, dos, por lo que el chico andaba buscando hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Lo que le tranquilizaba un poco era que no había olor a Fe, pero si a Remus, y a mucha sangre y pociones ya antiguas, las paredes estaban manchadas de colores y el techo negro por el humo de los experimentos. La mujer del lobo seguía haciendo experimentos, y hasta con su propia familia. Y aun se le preguntaba porque no estimaba mucho a Sammantha Ielf.

-. Larguémonos de aquí- soltó después de un rato. Cerraron la puerta y el creo otro hechizo protector para todos los libros que allí habían.

Cuando salió de la casa, todos yacía allí y negaron. Febrix no estaba en el Valle Godric.

-. Volvamos- ordeno mientras los licanos iban desapareciendo con sus rostros contraídos por la preocupación.

Al llegar a la Comarca todo estaba tranquilo, el anochecer ya estaba allí. Algunos licanos miraban atentamente la llegada apesadumbrada de todos ellos, los que les llevaría a sacar conclusiones inequívocas y luego se armaría el caos.

Para su gran sorpresa, Damián estaba allí con la mano en el tabique de la nariz como si hubiera estado siendo atacado por una migraña horrible, y esa migraña horrible eran cuatro chicos, que estaban a su lado con cara de perros enojados.

El levanto una ceja mientras se acercaba, fue el mayor de 19 años quien de brazos cruzados lo intercepto.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a Damián, pero fue Eduar quien con un bufido exagerado llamo la atención.- ¿Qué pasa chico?

-. William, no nos ha queridos decir, ni tampoco él...

-. Bueno, ¿Y porque vienes a mi entonces?. Porque sabrás que si no lo hacen mis pupilos menos lo haré yo- corto de primera. El chico abrió la boca queriendo refutar, pero fue Mistyf, la más pequeña y altanera de tan solo 12 años quien se cruzo en su camino.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto enfadada con una altanería que él no soportaba y de la cual no estaba de ánimos de apaciguar.

-. Agradece que eres hija de tu padre, porque no te toleraría esto- inmediatamente apareció el suso dicho, agarrando a su hija y haciendo una reverencia, mientras ocultaba a la chiquilla de su vista.

-. Lo siento maestro- soltó Dissaor mientras arrastraba a su hija fuera de su vista con los alegatos de esta misma, más aun los otros tres no se movieron, el otro mayor, también hijo de alfa, de Luxian para hacer exacto parecía estar teniendo una batalla con su padre, ya que escuchaba los bufidos detrás de él y la mirada enfadada del chico.

-. Lo que pase o llegue a pasar no es asunto de ustedes- gruño ahora ya con un repentino dolor de cabeza- aun les falta un montón para entender bien a lo que se están metiendo, así que no saquen de quicio a su profesor o los rebajare a simples betas por estarme molestando.

Los tres chiquillos le dieron el paso y Damián se puso aun lado mientras le pasaba un paquete enrollado. Allí venía el espejo.

-. Bien. Avisa que los quiero en media hora en casa de William, quiero terminar luego con esto- el chico hizo una reverencia y asintió.

(Febrix) La mirada de su primo le ponía nerviosa, y mucho. Le miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme, como si le hubieran cumplido un gran sueño.

Cuando sus abuelos le dieron la despedida a los jóvenes para conversar con ella. Su primo volvió a dar un salto emocionado a su dirección, invitándole a que saliera cuando terminara, así le enseñarían todos las bestias mágicas que tenían. Ella cabeceo un poquito asustada. Era como tener a una Amy versión hombre que ya supiera lo que era y quería mostrarle el mundo con sus propias manos.

Cuando la taza de té llegó a sus manos le tranquilizo un poco. Sus abuelos miraban hacía afuera donde estaban sus primos.

Al parecer esperaban que ella empezara y no se iba a quedar corto, no, con las probabilidades de que su estancia aquí se resumiera a nada.

-. ¿Mi otro primo sabe que estoy aquí?- pregunto un poco preocupada a los segundos después. Si él sabía, ya estaba lista para marcharse, la Orden lo sabría pronto si es que ya no estaban por aquí cerca. Así que mejor preguntar rápido y largarse. Fue su abuelo quien se irguió en su silla y su rostro se puso muy serio, una arruga apareció entre su cejo mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre su platillo.

-. No, no lo sabe. Es nuestro nieto, pero sabemos como lo crió su padre. Agradecemos que no hiciera lo mismo con los gemelos. No te preocupes no te hará nada, él no tiene ningún poder.

-. No estoy preocupada por lo que haga él- sus dos abuelos le miraron con sus grandes ojos más serios que nunca-. Ya vi a mi primo en Londres, y él tienen ciertos contactos que yo no necesito que sepan que estoy aquí, es solo por eso.

-. El director Dumblendore ¿Sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto su abuela.

-. No, solo mi padre lo sabe, y no necesito que nadie más lo haga. No por un tiempo.

-. Estas escapando de algo querida- dijo su abuelo ni siquiera preguntándolo, era una afirmación que ella no iba a negar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y ella respiro profundo.

-. Sí. Pero es todo lo que puedo decirles.

-. ¿Es por la... enfermedad?- no sabía si reírse o enojarse por lo de "enfermedad", pero no los culpaba, no es fácil para nadie que alguien de la familia haya sido infectado con la licantropía, te convertía en una paria al momento, y eso no debía ser bueno para una familia como la de ella en ese sector.

-. Más o menos.- susurró mirando su taza.

-. Quédate aquí cuanto quieras. Aquí siempre habrá gente para protegerte.

-. No le digan a mi primo, por favor.

-. No lo haremos, pero querida tenemos que decirte algo.

A ella se le pasaron millones de tonteras por la cabeza.

-. Siempre, todos los años, hemos invitado a una fiesta de navidad a todos nuestros amigos y cercanos. No sabemos si estarás dispuesta a celebrar con nosotros.- anunció su abuela con la voz calmada, como si decirlo muy rápido la hubiera espantado. Aunque casi lo hizo.

-. ¿Una fiesta?- pregunto dubitativa.

-. Sí. Nos gustaría presentarte a nuestros amigos.- sonrió su abuela.

-. N-no creo que sea bueno- susurró para si.- Prefiero mantenerme anónima.

-. Sí, lo entendemos, pero no por eso no podrás disfrutarlo, simplemente diremos que era una amiga de los gemelos, te cambiaremos el apellido y listo, ¿Te molestaría eso?.

-. Creo que no.

-. Perfecto.

_Realmente no tenía idea donde se metía. _

(Harry) Había dormido muy poco, aunque Ron roncaba a su lado ya siendo aun de día. Habían subido a descansar un poco aunque poco había logrado él. Había intentado conectarse, pero era imposible. Era mucho la diferencia de espacio, Fe estaba realmente lejos o muy bien protegida.

_Lejos, lejos... lejos...mmm... _

Le cruzó un escalofrió por toda la espina, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama. Aunque imposible, ¿Cómo habría llegado allí?¿Cómo?... era tonto, pero Fe se había ido realmente lejos, y Remus sabía donde estaba. Su padre no le dejaría irse con cualquiera, no, al menos que fuera su propia familia. Su propia familia materna. Sus abuelos.

-. ¿Alemania?- se pregunto mientras bajaba trotando las escaleras para ir al despacho de la profesora. Era su mejor idea, podía ser de ayuda.

**Sábado 22 de Diciembre**

(Wolfblood) Donde estaba, donde... donde. Dioses, si le pasaba algo se moría él. Si le pasaba algo, si los vampiros le encontraban si le hacían algo si Fenrice le pillaba primero y ese mocoso ya comprendía un poco o simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus genes, ¡Que importa! Ese chiquillo no podía pillarle primero, ¡No podía!.

Toda su gente dependía de esa niña y la espada en su mano, en el entrenamiento. Sabía que no tenía que dejarla sola, que con Anari haría lo que quisiera, por lo menos él la tendría más vigilada, no debió de haberse ido. Maldita sea el día en que había confiado en ella. En que había creído que se estaba tomando en serio esto de la profecía y la leyenda.

¡Maldita sea el día en que confió en ella para cuidar su raza! Si no volvía pronto estaban perdidos, ella y su padre, porque le sacaría la información a Remus aunque sea a una intoxicación de pociones. ¡No le importaba! Febrix tenía a toda su raza en sus manos, y no quería esperar más de mil años más con su condición. Quería la tranquilidad para su raza, la matanza de los muertos. Quería que su maldición fuera una bendición para aquellos que lo tuviera y no una maldición como es ahora, siendo parias de la sociedad, muriendo en callejones sucios, familias destruidas y en la quiebra. ¡Febrix tenía el poder de cambiar eso!. Sacar a los vampiros de su poder y inmortalidad y volverlos vulnerables.

Eran años esperando por ella y el momento en que Potter se alzara como descendiente de Gryffindor contra el descendiente de Slytherin. Eran cientos de años, esperando, vagando, padeciendo y viendo morir a los suyos.

Esa niña tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo. ¿Por qué no comprendía?¿Por qué diablos no lo entendía?.

(Voldemort) Le gustaba esta tensión en el ambiente, el miedo de los mortifagos era su mejor sensación, le gustaba ese poder sobre ellos y el respeto de los vampiros a con él, el miedo de los demás magos. Le gustaba todo ello y quería mucho más.

Nagini siseó mientras entraba en el cuarto de fría piedra y luego la puerta de más allá se abría lentamente. El chico, con sus grandes ojos grises asustados miraba el suelo temblando. Le gustaba, mucho. Acaricio la cabeza de su serpiente.

-. Entra, Draco- susurró- ven aquí y háblame lo que quiero saber. Dime lo que sabes si no quieres pasarlo realmente mal- el chico trastabillo un poco mientras llegaba a un par de metros de él y hacía una reverencia bastante torpe.

-. ¿Sí, señor?- pregunto con la voz suave.

-. ¿Sabes, Draco? Tengo unos planes bastante interesantes después de estas navidades y necesito de tú me ayudes.

-. Lo que quiera señor.

-. Perfecto. Dime y mírame. ¿Potter aun esta con la comadreja y la sucia sangre muggle?- pregunto mientras los ojos del chico se alzaban hacía él. Su Legeremancia era perfecta, y le gustaba usarla. Las imágenes eran perfectas, Potter y sus dos amigos inseparables, mas algunos otros. Pero esos dos eran sus más cercanos.

-. Si señor, Weasley y la sangre muggle Granger, siguen siendo uña y mugre.

-. ¿Se junta con más alumnos?

-. Longbotton, la chica Weasley, la loca de luna Lovegood, y algunos de sus compañeros.

-. Perfecto. Y dime, de Febrix Ielf, o Lupin. Como sea.

-. ¿Lupin?- pregunto el chico asombrado.

-. ¡Ho, claro que no lo sabías! La chiquilla nueva que ha llegado, no es más que hija de tu ex profesor, aquel monstruo licántropo. La chiquilla es su hija. Pero no te he mandado a llamar para darte explicaciones, ella, dime, con quien se junta.

-. O- susurró y su voz se contrajo un poco, mientras sus ojos se iban por la lateral, siseo enojado y el chico le miro.- bueno, tiene a su compañera de habitación que siempre esta encima, se llama Amy Nels, y su otro amigo es un Ravenclaw, un tal llamado Josh Nival. Va en séptimo por lo que sé, Lupin le da clases de defensa.

-. Nels y Nival. Perfecto Draco. Ahora vete.

El chico no demoro mucho en hacerlo. Y la sonrisa en su rostro fue luminosa mientras Nagini se acercaba a su cuello y se enrollaba allí.

En solo un par de días más llegarían los clanes vampiros, que aunque eran más que nada socios del Ministro, el tenía gran poder sobre ellos de todas formas. Cuando Febreric le vendió a poco menos que a su hijo, habían quedado varias formas tomadas, y uno de ellos era que el poder que él tenía era de igual forma suyo. Por lo que esos clanes le debían respeto, además, de que no creía que les molestara este trabajo que quería realizar pronto. Los vampiros eran asesinos innatos.

-. Nels, Nival, Weasley y la sucia Granger. ¿Qué te parece querida?- pregunto tomando a Nagini y la serpiente le siseo.- lo sé. Hogwarts puede ser el lugar más seguro, pero te aseguro que sus alrededores no. ¡Bellatrix!- llamó, la mujer apareció por la puerta en cinco segundos. Su cara demacrada parecía más loca que nunca- dile a Trebor que prepare un poco de gas de luparia, y envía una nota al Ministro, necesito hablar seriamente con él- a la mujer le brillaron los ojos.

-. ¿Necesita algo más mi señor?- pregunto con una reverencia.

-. Sí, buscadme información sobre Neil y Nival, de Hogwarts, donde viven, que tan puros son y sus familiares.

-. Si, mi señor.

**Capitulo de relleno XD. **

**¡Help me! Necesito ayuda con Harry y Ginny, no hay como se me frunza escribir algo así como lindo entre ellos, tengo puras maldades en mente pero no algo así que gatille esa relación. -.- . ¿Ayuda? **

**FrogizZ94: **XDDD bueno, Wofblood tiene de que creerse, es el viejo más viejo de los licanos al fin y al cabo XD, pero no te preocupes, ya tendrá sus momentos débiles, él es así, a veces es solo boca pero nada de manos. Y sí, más o menos cierto lobo no quiere bajo ninguna circunstancia que Fenrice le ponga las manos a Febrix. Pero como lo veo yo, aquello... va a variar un poco en digamos... chan... ¿Tal vez un par de capis?. ¡Sorpresa!. ¡Ho! ¿Viste las fotos del epilogo? Son o.O yo las encuentro malísimas, parecen no... no te contare por si no las haz visto, ¡Pero parece que sale un Teddy!¡Hay que emoción!. Eso. :P Saludos y te cuidas.

**Se viene, se viene */* **

Nahir - Narhir - Nahrir se me enredo por completo el nombre de mi pequeña Hada XD, pero espero que se entienda igual.


	59. Encontrada

**Capítulo 59: "Encontrada" **

**Sábado 22 de Diciembre**

(Remus) No había tenido ganas de comer desde que sabía que Fe se había ido, la comida le era un poco repugnante hasta el momento, por lo que solo tenía un poco de agua y con eso se mantenía.

Esperaba que su hija estuviera bien. Fe había sido de lo más misteriosa cuando le había dicho que ella sabría como llegar, y de inmediato se le vino a la mente que tal vez sus abuelos ya habían tomado medidas y le habían regalado un transportador.

Amador Ielf, era un personaje excelente en pociones, pero así también en crear aparatos que se separaban de los ordinarios. Sus ascendientes eran todos iguales. Eran creadores de elementos especiales y únicos que transgredían las leyes mágicas y por ello tenía su fortuna, se habían dedicado a crear cosas que bien no eran publicas, pero eran lo suficientemente útiles para una buena parte de la elite mágica.

Y por las ganas que tenían de conocer a su nieta, no reparaba en que estos no lo hubieran hecho regalándole algo que la llevara al otro lado de Europa sin problema alguno. Y al saber que Fe había desaparecido sin rastros y solo con una nota se sintió terriblemente tranquilo. Su hija estaba bien, estaba bien y había decidido algo que él había querido que hiciera hacía tiempo. Si ella quería volver era su decisión, si no, lo respetaba.

Ahora solo esperaba lo que tendría que venir. Un lobo enojado, una Orden angustiada y una Anari preocupada.

Y lamentaba lo último, sabía que su amiga se preocupaba mucho por él. Que cuidaba a Febrix aunque no se llevaran muy bien, según su hija, él sospechaba que Anari lo hacía a propósito solo por molestarle. Si solo supiera la verdad.

Anari le cuidaba, siempre lo había hecho, la conocía desde los trece, eran más de veinte años de conocerle y que no pudiera hacer nada por él le tenía mal, y lo sabía. Había prometido encontrarla antes que el lobo, le había prometido cuidarla y le había prometido sacarle de la Comarca para que volvieran a hacer una familia unida y no separada. Su amiga siempre había cumplido sus promesas, pero esta vez, aunque no es que no confiara, lo tenía en duda. Se habían metido en un problema kilométrico, él y su niña. Y costaría un mundo salirse de el.

-. Puede estar en peligro- mando un respingo mientras veía al lobo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la entrada y su mirada ceñuda estaba allí. No le preocupaba que este entrara en su mente, había aprendido Oclumancia desde que era niño y debía proteger su secreto.

-. No lo esta. Esta bien- respondió lo más educadamente, mientras tomaba los pergaminos que había reescrito y los ordenaba pacientemente.

-. Los vampiros pueden pillarla primero. Voldemort.

-. Imposible- contesto como si nada. Lo escucho bufar y sabía que ese poquito de alo de respeto que estaba tomando el lobo se estaba yendo por las alcantarillas. Era el lobo mayor y si hallaba necesario podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, que estuviera manteniendo las manos quietas le era un poco sospechoso.

-. Estas dejando que toda una raza muera por su imprudencia.- regaño avanzando un par de pasos. El aura superior le pego de golpe. Trato de que su lobo no se sumiera demasiado.

-. Ella no esta abandonando. No, si no lo haya necesario. Ella decide.

-. Ella no puede decidir algo que ya se ha elegido por ella. Es su destino. Dime donde esta Remus, y prometo que la cuidare aquí. Podrás verla y estarán juntos.

-. ¿A costas de ver como muere?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos fueron fijo a los del hombre.

-. Ella no va a morir. Tú más que nadie debiera tener fe en ella.

-. He visto como ha subido y bajado estos meses, como se esfuerza, como se hecho daño tratando de hacer todo lo que ustedes quieras. No me pidas, Wolfblood, que vea como se hace daño ella misma, cuando es algo que ella no desea o algo que ella no tiene fuerzas para soportar.

-. La estas protegiendo y haciéndole más daño. Si ella no entrena, ella no podrá sobrevivir. Dime donde esta Remus, para que sea alguien que viva después de esta guerra.

-. Dale tiempo- susurró con un suspiro.

-. Tiempo no tenemos.

-. Yo ya no tengo nada que decir. Búscale y si la encuentras esta bien, pero yo quiero que ella tenga un tiempo, es joven, jamás tuvo grandes tareas, y de pronto tiene que cuidar a toda una raza, no pidas que no se canse, que no se angustie y que no se sienta atrapada. A veces simplemente uno necesita escapar por un tiempo.

-. Escapar no la llevara a nada. No cuando nació para esto.

Se marcho mientras el sentía las punzadas de dolor cruzar su pecho. Dolía y sigue doliendo saber que su hija había nacido para ello. Pero no iba a ser él quien la obligara, no iba a ser él quien le dijiera que tenía que hacer. Ella podía construir un destino aparte como lo había hecho él y su familia.

Cuando Sam quedo embarazada siendo aun tan jóvenes él creyó en las maldiciones porque le iban a quitara su pareja, cuando tuvo a su hija en sus brazos y a su pareja viva y sana, supo que alguien cuidaba de su familia y que los milagros existían. Que su vida no podía ser más perfecta con sus dos damas en la vida y sus amigos por otro lado. Las maldiciones iban y venía, también los milagros, y él confiaba en que su hija había nacido bajo uno, y nadie la sacaría de allí con o sin guerra su hija era especial y nadie le quitaría la suerte de las manos.

(Febrix) Siempre había tenido algo de suerte con las bestias mágicas. O sea, no suerte, pero había algunos pequeños seres que le tenían pánico por su alo lobo y salían corriendo despavoridos. Otros, más grandes le tenían cierto recelo, no miedo, pero siempre estaban dispuestos a darle algún mordisco o zarpazo si la venían como un agente peligroso. Cuando había conocido al Buckhead había sido más que nada porque Hagrid la tironeo para que se presentara frente al hipogrifo y este le acepto. Si se subió a él y voló en él, una o dos veces, nada muy lejos de la tierra y solo por unos breves minutos y había sido solamente porque le había susurrado un millón de veces al animal que le tenía pánico a las alturas y este había entendido a la perfección.

Pero eso no significaba que todos los animales fueran iguales a Buckhead y que su "entrenador" fuera un semigigante que no le importaba tirarte en medio de una banda de Pixie, total, eran unas incomprendidas.

Por lo que cuando las hadas revolotearon alrededor de ella y Nahrir se sentó muy orgullosa a su lado, se sintió un poco en exhibición. Como si su hada la estuviera presentando a las demás. Movía las manos de un lado a otro y las hadas, pequeñas ninfas muy hermosas y de varios colores revoloteaban de un lado a otro.

-. ¿Me estas exhibiendo?- le pregunto a su hada quien se llevó sus manos a la cara como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa y luego se marcho rauda y veloz llevándose a todas las demás hadas con ella. Hasta su Sombras partió detrás de estas. Esperaba que su gata se comportara lo último que le faltaba es que se comiera alguna o algo así.

El aire estaba bastante frió. Había poca nieve sobre el suelo y el cielo estaba un poquito oscuro.

Respiro profundo desde los peldaños de la salida. Sus primos estaban haya más lejos, unos cuantos Grifos estaban cerca. A ella no le tenía muy buena a los grifos así que mejor se mantenía alejada.

-. ¡Prima!- grito alguien cerca suyo. Observó a su primo Anet correr hacía ella haciendo movimiento con las manos.- ¡Ven!

Ella cabeceo. Su primo tenía algo raro. Era demasiado entusiasta y al parecer no era así, porque su prima siempre le veía como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en media frente, por lo que algo iba raro por allí.

(Fenrice) No había que ser un genio, pero Fe solo tenía un lugar donde escapar donde podría estar segura y eso, no era nada más que donde sus abuelos. ¿Cómo había salidos del colegio y trasladado al otro lado en el continente? No lo sabía, tal vez de la misma manera en que había aparecido en medio del bosque prohibido cerca de la Comarca. Pero estaba seguro que la licana estaba aquí, lo presentía, lo sabía. Fe no se escaparía de él. No, no lo haría.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas inmediatamente cuando noto que los guardias eran casi el doble más de lo que él había visto la última vez que estuvo metido en los terrenos.

-. Sí, yo también me pregunto por la seguridad- la voz provino de atrás. No se sorprendió, la verdad lo había sentido hacía cinco segundos antes de que hablara.

Se giro para ver al mismo vampiro que la ultima vez que estuvo en Alemania le había dado la dirección de los Ielf. Este mismo estaba camuflado contra la pared de la escalera de aquel pórtico donde ambos estaban. La luz de sol no era palpable, pero no estaba tan oscuro como para andar rondando como si nada.

-. Nunca se habían preocupado tanto de la seguridad para sus fiestas navideñas.- comento llevándose su afilada mano a la barbilla. Unos mechones de cabello castaño cayeron hacía adelante.

-. ¿Eres como el guía turista de esta parte de la ciudad?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-. Sí, algo así- sonrió- la verdad estas en mi zona de caza, pero como veo que no vienes exactamente a cazar no te he echado a patadas.

-. ¡Ho, muy amable de tu parte!- contesto rodando los ojos.

-. Veo que merodeas nuevamente a los Ielf.

-. Sí, algo así.

-. Desde hace unos días que su seguridad se puso increíble, ya ni siquiera se puede ir a la parte trasera de la mansión, así que lamento que no puedas ir allí sin que te atrapen.

-. O mi intención es otra. Pero dime dices de una fiesta.

-. La fiesta de navidad. Ninguna familia mágica lo suficientemente respetable de este país debe faltar, es como un suicidio social.

-. ¿Fiesta he?

-. O ni lo intentes, yo lo he hecho. La casa te manda a volar si no tienes una invitación escrita por algún pariente directo de la familia.- parecía que si lo había intentado más de una vez.- pero...- siguió y la extorsión fue casi palpable en sus ojos- si me dices la verdad de porque quieres entrar allí, te diré una manera de poder entrar sin problema alguno.

La sonrisa traviesa que atravesaba el rostro del vampiro le decía dos cosas, una, no mentía, dos esto lo hacía siempre. Era un vampiro de esos que le gusta saber de la vida ajena. Pero, él ya había pillado su carta en esto.

-. Si te lo digo tendría que matarte, pero te daré una pista si no quieres que te corte en dos, así tu me darás la información que quiero.

-. ¿Y porque haría eso?

-. Porque sé que te quedaste atrapado en este edificio, y por ello estas acá arriba cubierto. No tienes donde escapar y el sol no es tu amigo, el cielo no esta lo suficientemente tapado para no causar algunas heridas dolorosas, y mira tú, a mi no me hacen nada, así que ¿Qué dices?- pregunto sonriendo. El vampiro hizo una mueca y bufo para luego volver a sonreír.

-. Listillo. Ok. Dime.

-. Quiero atrapar a alguien, ahora dime si no quieres ser barbacoa.

-. Eres hijo del Ministro de Inglaterra ¿No?- pregunto alzándose de hombros- los Ielf mandan invitación a todas las familias de los Ministro de Europa. Allí tienes tu carta. Y de lo más legal posible. Los últimos cinco años no ha ido ningún Ministro a la fiesta, por lo de su guerra. Allí tienes tu pase.

-. Mira que yo creía que solo servías de guía. Me haz sido de mucho aporte.

-. Si lo sé, todos dicen que soy un altruista.

El volvió a rodar los ojos y desapareció con una venia al vampiro. Esperaba que el sol no le quemara, fue un buen aporte. Y desapareció listó para una fiesta.

(Febrix) Dormir, dormir, dormir... que rica estaba su cama y el calor le pegaba en toda la espalda. Había estado un rato con sus primos mientras estos intentaban vanamente subirse a unos hipogrifos que estaban amarrados para el vuelo. Debía decir que aunque se rió bastante por lo intentos, se sorprendía un poco que no se hayan roto algún hueso por lo golpazos. Luego de que quedaran todos embarrados y adoloridos se habían cansado quedando desparramados por el verde césped de los terrenos. Ella solo les miro y se despidió porque el cansancio le estaba pegando fuerte. Su prima le había dicho que iría a despertarla a la hora de la cena.

Se metió dentro de la cama y un elfo apareció instantemente a su lado, no le negó que se llevara su ropa para lavarla, pero si se dejo su bufanda y mitones.

(Harry)

-. Alemania... Alemania. Sí, claro como no se me ocurrió, pero Remus... la habrá dejado irse con sus abuelos- murmuraba la vampira mientras caminaba por su despacho.- pero si los abuelos le odian.

-. Pero no ha ella, ¿No?- cortó el rollo de la profesora logrando que los azules de esta se dirigieran hacía él.

-. Ho Merlín, esta en Alemania- soltó de pronto como si de verdad hubiera reaccionado a la información en este momento. Tengo que decirle a Albus, ¡Ho como se fue a meter allá!

-. ¿Qué tan malo es?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si temer por lo que harían sus abuelos o por la ley de caza de ese país, pero ninguna de las dos posibilidades le gustaba.

-. En ese país no hay licántropos, no hay como, la caza de estos se firmo en 1867, es uno de los primeros países que se deshicieron de ellos como una plaga. Hay más vampiros que en toda Inglaterra y Francia juntas. Hay casi 100 aquelarres.

-. Pero se llevó la capa de William, ¿No?

-. Esperemos que no se la saque ni para dormir.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-. Tu no vas a hacer nada ahora.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto levantándose. Anari nunca le había sacado de nada, de hecho, le había metido más que nada.

-. No te puedo llevar a Alemania, además, te imaginas que alguien te reconozca, tendremos decenas de vampiros a la disposición de mi padre y por ende de Voldemort en tres segundos. Tengo que sacarle de allí lo más rápido y discretamente.- el frunció el ceño porque entendía el peligro que suponía él, y imaginaba el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer su profesora por transportarlos a ambos.

-. Esta bien- rezongo. Su profesora le alboroto su largo cabello.

-. Deberías cortarlo un poco ¿No?- el chico se alzo de hombro.- no creo que pueda entrenarlos a ustedes por ahora, un transporte así y en mi condición, me llevare un poco más de lo normal. Hablare con Albus para que se vayan con Ron a la Madriguera. ¿Qué me dices?

-. Esta bien. ¿Dónde llevaras a Febrix si vuelves con ella?

-. Bueno... no lo sé. Lejos de Wolfblood por el momento hasta que las cosas se relajen un poco. Lo hablare con el director y luego te lo informare, ¿Qué te parece?

-. Mientras me lo digas, esta bien- contesto asintiendo.

(Febrix) _El camino era largo y oscuro, delante de ella solo se abría paso un camino de piedra. Sentía la mirada, las ansias de aquel que le acechaba. Sus manos le ardían, su tórax se oprimía, sus ojos estaban nublados por una tela de lagrimas y el frió atolondraba sus pies al correr. Escuchaba algo parecía un ronroneo y luego el silencio. Se detuvo al llegar frente a una pared que se alzaba varis metros sobre ella. Levanto una mano, dispuesta a ver si era real o no, cuando otra mano apareció por detrás aferrándola a la pared y sintiendo la presencia detrás suyo se paralizo. Acechándole, inclinándose hacía ella hasta que al estar petrificada, el ronroneo llegó hasta su oído._

Su corazón se desboco en el momento en que abría los ojos y agarro con firmeza la mano que estaba a centímetros de ella. Los ojos azules de su prima se abrieron asustados y ella envió un salto hacía el otro lado mientras el pánico la puso temblorosa. Escucho el corazón histérico de su acompañante y no quiso mirarla, debía estar muy asustada. Sintió que los ojos le ardían un poco por lo que sospecho que había visto algo que no debía, pero esperaba que no.

-. Lo siento- susurró pasito, las manos le temblaban bastante. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

-. Tenias un mal sueño, creí que era mejor despertarte.- le contesto mientras la escucha suspirar con fuerza.

-. Sí, gracias. Lo lamento de nuevo- volvió a disculparse ya relajándose más por la pesadilla.

-. Sí. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna poción?- ella negó, se llevó las manos a la cara por si había algo allí que no debiera de estar, al estar segura se giro.

-. No esta bien. No te preocupes.

-. Abuela nos dijo que estarás aquí para navidad y que seguramente no querrás que te mandemos a hacer algún vestido.

-. ¿Vestidos?

-. Claro así que iremos a la pieza de tía Erix, ella amaba los vestidos y era más o menos de tu contextura. Podrás elegir alguno que te agrade.

_Au... vestidos... no otra vez. _

(Fenrice) Su padre no era exactamente un gran trabajador. Hacía sus horas, emprendía sus trabajos, cuidaba de la comunidad mágica haciéndoles creer que todas sus normas eran para salvarles la vida y cuidaba de que nadie se enterara que era un vampiro. Así era su vida. Como rey vampiro, tenía decenas y decenas de vampiros a sus pies a lo que todos hacía entrenar como asesinos, como esclavos o de lo que se le diera la gana. Se daba la gran vida, y amaba eso. Sabía que su único problema era Voldemort, porque gracias a él, su propio hijo ahora estaba vinculado al señor tenebroso. ¿No quería más poder? Pues lo había tenido gracias a las oscuras mañas de su protegido. Tenía grandes poderes, gracias a eso, debía obedecerlo. Voldemort era sin duda la piedra en el camino hacía el poderío absoluto que anhelaba.

Lo vio partir por la red flu más protegida del lugar, algunos aurores rondaban al igual que los guardianes de este. Observó a su secretario quien fue el segundo en partir por la misma red, no llevaba papel encima, por lo que no eran de los que se llevaban trabajo a casa.

Ya era bastante de noche, por lo que solo debían quedar algunos aurores protegiendo las instalaciones. Así que simplemente se apareció en el pasillo del despacho del Ministro. No había nada por ningún lado y los magos no eran muy propios de utilizar grabadoras de seguridad. Toco la manilla y la retiro en el momento en que esta se calentaba al rojo vivo. Saco su espada de un movimiento y enterrándola en la brecha mágica, empujo hasta que la puerta con un suave traqueteo se abrió de par en par. El despacho del secretario estaba pulcro por lo que acercándose abrió los cajones con un movimiento de mano y luego comenzó a sacar los papeles dejándolos sobre la mesa. Reviso cada montón hasta que un montón de cartas de diferentes colores y portes le hicieron sonreír. No demoro mucho en encontrar la invitación de la casa de lo Ielf.

-. Te tengo- sonrió mientras guardaba los papeles en sus respectivos cajones sin tocar ni uno de ellos.- excelente.

**Lunes 24 de Diciembre**

(Harry) La madriguera siempre había sido un lugar excelente para pasar la Navidad y las vacaciones. Siempre había algo en que entretenerse, desde los partidos de quidditch hasta la persecución de gnomos sobre la nieve. Pero simplemente este año estaba demasiado ansioso por saber si Anari había logrado encontrar a Febrix o no, o si simplemente la chica estaba con sus abuelos.

Los señores Weasley tampoco estaban muy felices tampoco, habían recordado a Percy y la casa se sumió en silencios y cuchicheos. Un aura bastante tensa por lo que con Ron se pasaban en la habitación de los gemelos o en la suya propia haciendo cualquier cosa para entretenerse. No podían entrenar, no con todos los Weasley presentes y no, hasta que Ron les dijiera lo que estaba haciendo. A su amigo le faltaban unos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, y aunque no hiciera mucho caso de ello. Ron quería esperar ello para decirles que entrenaba con espada, no lo culpaba, a él también le costaría decirles un montón a sus padres si estuviera vivos que andaba jugando con un cuchillo gigante, aunque jugar no era exactamente la palabra indicada.

Ron entro a los segundos después a la habitación mientras le lanzaba una manzana y se estiraba en su cama, estirándose hasta bostezar.

-. Mamá dice que hoy vendrán algunos de la Orden, por lo que tenemos que bajar a ayudar a ordenar la mesa.

-. Ok- contesto sentándose en su propia cama y bostezando.

De pronto asimilo que esta navidad no vería a Remus e hizo un mueca que Ron vio.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-. Remus. No vendrá esta navidad- contesto como si nada lanzando un suspiro y viendo la percha donde Hedwig debería de estar.

-. ¿Crees que los lobos hayan dejado pasar tu regalo hacía él?

-. Esperemos que si. Seguro que lo apreciara un poquito más que yo, además trate de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude.

(Remus) Se llevó la taza de café a los labios mientras observaba como la Comarca parecía una fiesta en pleno desarrollo. Las calles estaban llenas de colores, los niños corrían de un lado a otro y los mayores hablaban y danzaban a gusto. La música se alzaba festiva desde los rincones más alejados, pero sin embargo la parte más masiva era el camino principal donde cientos de mesas recorrían el lugar llenas de comidas y bebidas. Toda la comunidad había aportado con sus manjares y bebestibles. Y todos comían lo que querían. En el medio estaba una plataforma, donde en pocas horas se harían las ceremonias de unión.

Y no es que a él se le hubiera confinado en sus habitación y no pudiera ir. Pero uno, no tenía ganas, dos, no quería molestar a sus guardianes, y tres, estaba tan cansado que no creía que fuera capaz de pararse por unas horas de más.

Su cuerpo había dado unos varios pasos a atrás desde que Fe se había ido, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, si la estaban cuidado o no, o si quería volver o no le dejaban, por lo que había estado a punto de decirle a William donde estaba su hija varias veces, aunque se había callado a ultima hora. No quería estropear los planos de su niña, aunque no tuviera idea como estaba, y esa angustia le estaba haciendo daño. No había comido bien y bebido poco logrando que su cuerpo se debilitara bastante. William había ido a verle el día anterior un poco enojado por que ya no le acompañaba en las comidas, pero aun más porque le notificaron que les devolvía las comidas a las encargadas casi igual a como se las llevaban. No había podido arrancarle ni una promesa de mejorar ni nada de eso, por lo que se había marchado bastante disgustado. Y no es que él quisiera hacer más problemas de los ya realizados, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? no podía, tan solo, hacer reaccionar su propio cuerpo.

Sintió pasos por lo que se giro un poco la puerta.

-. ¿Remus?- llamó Emil. Él se levanto mientras habría la puerta. La chica venía con una bandeja en la mano y la otra sujeta a la muleta por lo que le saco de las manos la bandeja lo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Cómo estas Emil?- pregunto él mientras le hacía una venía para que pasara y le paso la silla donde había estado él.

-. Uf agotada. E estado ayudando a Nadecko con su vestido ceremonial desde ayer, y no es que digamos que Max sea muy aportivo entraba cada cinco segundo para verla, lo que estaba sacando de quicio a todas las presentes. Al fin, Damián y los gemelos se lo han llevado de un ala a no se donde.

-. Siempre ha sido un poco inmaduro.

-. Sí, lo sé- sonrió la chica y luego apunto a la bandeja- te he traído eso. Estas tan flaco- comento luego.

-. Hum, gracias- sonrió, y su estomago dio un tirón. La chica le sonrió y cerro su ojo cansada. Se movió para un lado y saco un paquete de dentro de su capa.- William me dijo que te lo diera. Es de Harry.

El observó el pequeño regalo y observó su mueble donde había depositado los presente que tenía para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonk y los señores Weasley. Ningún de ellos había podido enviar por las restricciones que habían tomado con él. Eran pequeñas cosas que había ido reuniendo en los meses que yacía allí, pero que por su estado no había podido enviar.

Tomo la pequeña carta de Harry y la abrió. Solo un par de palabras que le hicieron sonreír. _Nosotros esperamos verte pronto, espero que te sirva. Feliz navidad Profesor. _

Aun no se les quitaba la costumbre y eso que les había dicho un montón de veces que le llamara por su nombre. Observó la cajita y la abrió, dentro de ella venía algo que le trajo un recuerdo en especial.

_La puerta estaba cerrada, incapaz de poder usar magia en su estado y sabiendo que ellos habían llegado a la casa sin darle oportunidad de escapar al bosque. Se había encerrado en la única habitación que tenía seguro. Detrás de un roñoso piano, mientras la sangre de una herida en su pierna goteaba mientras escurría por los dedos de sus pies. El pánico era incapaz de moverle. Sabía que sus amigos lo sabían desde ya tiempo, se lo habían dicho y el había escapado a esta misma casa donde lo habían encontrado y dado su apoyo, pero ahora ellos habían venido, después que les suplico que no lo hicieran. Que le dejaran descansar después de la transformación, pero ese olor, y los pasos los conocía muy bien para pensar que había entrado alguien más a la Casa de los Gritos. Se tapo cuanto pudo esperando ilógicamente que no se les ocurriera hacer magia fuera del colegio y en especial que no entraran en la habitación a ver su horroroso estado. Pero para su desconcierto la puerta envió un chasquito, como si el mismo la hubiera abierto por dentro, y al abrirse por completo aquella puerta lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa superior de Sirius, y en sus manos un pequeño aparato plateado. _

Cerro los ojos y sonrió un poco, era la llave mágica de Sirius, aquella aparato que abría cualquier cerradura, y que el día en que su amigo murió, Harry había roto intentando abrir una puerta para escapar. La había arreglado o eso parecía, porque no parecía rota ni nada de eso. La dejo en su cajita y sonrió. Deseaba poder enviarle un presente.

Se fijo en Emil que alternaba su mirada a la ventana y luego a los presentes y cuando noto que él le miraba una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro.

-. ¿Sabes Remus?- pregunto.- no hay nadie cuidado la lechuceria, y extrañamente la lechuza de Harry no se ha ido y yo, mira tu- soltó tomando su muleta y parándose con aire inocente- voy directamente hacía allí. No me importaría enviar algo si así tu quieres.

Él sonrió mientras Emil hacía como si nada estuviera pasando, y se lo agradeció bastante.

(Febrix) Suspiro mientras veía a Sombras salteando por la nieve tratando de pescar algo que ella no podía ver y que correteaba en zig- zag, esperaba que su gato no comiera algo que le hiciera mal, pero por lo menos estaba más segura al ver que no habían mas almas en los jardines. Ya estaban todos vacíos, las bestias mágicas habían sido encerradas en sus establos, ya que la nieve había caído pesada esos días y no había que pastar por lo que habían sido confinadas al igual que las hadas.

Al igual hoy era el GRAN día, por lo que el salón –que era casi del porte del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts- estaba siendo decorado e inspeccionado cada cierto rato. Sus abuelos habían salido en la mañana y sus primos habían ido a un tipo de boutique de magos, por lo que no aparecerían por allí hasta pasado el medio día.

Ella estaba cansada, mas que nada porque no había podido dormir bien desde que había llegado. Aquella pesadilla que el primer día le había asolado no había parado de darle vueltas en la cabeza cada vez que intentaba poner su cabeza en una almohada. Siempre era la misma persecución, siempre terminaba frente a una pared, y siempre alguien le acechaba desde atrás sin poder verle. Quería pensar que era su subconsciente dándole la lata por su breve escape, pero pensar que alguien le acechaba de esa manera le ponía los pelos de punta. Porque aunque había querido evitarlo, parecía más un acecho algo sexual que otra cosa, y pensar en ello, le traía a la mente ese pervertido de Fenrice, y de verdad que no era bueno para ello darle mucha vuelta a eso. Solo salía con sonrojos y queriendo pinchar a alguien con su espada.

Un suave "puff" hizo que se girara para ver a uno de los elfos llevándole una bandeja con un aperitivo que dejo sobre una de las mesitas.

-. La ama Cleo, me ha pedido que cuando guste vaya a su habitación y elija uno de los conjuntos de joyas que a dejado para usted sobre su mueble.

-. ¿Joyas?

-. Claro que si, amita- soltó el elfo con una reverencia- ese bonito vestido azul medianoche que ha elegido con su prima debe ser llevado con respeto y una buena combinación de brillantes para destacar esta noche.

-. No quiero destacar- rezongo con un mohín, para su sorpresa, el elfo río un poco y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-. Se parece tanto a su señora madre- susurró el elfo con la voz un poco más aguda.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Desde que había llegado sus abuelos no le habían dicho ni contado nada de su madre, no le habían mostrado fotos ni retratos. Ella sabía que su madre había renegado de ellos, pero no sabía si estos lo habían hecho por su parte.

-. ¿A mi madre no le gustaban las fiestas?- pregunto. El elfo se seco los ojos con su delantal blanco.

-. No, no le gustaban. Tenía un solo vestido que usaba para todas las reuniones. Y para su ultimo año en ir a la escuela, lo mando a desarmar. Aun tenemos la tela guardada, era de un color acaramelado muy parecido a sus ojos, amita- ella sintió que los ojos se le cristalizaban.

-. ¿Desde cuanto tenía ese vestido?

-. Lo mando a hacer a los 12 años. Decía que le recordaban los ojos de alguien, a quien creo saber era el de vuestro padre.

Una lagrima se le escapo mientras el elfo se desbarataba en disculpas por causarle penas. Pero no era pena lo que sentía si no la simple realidad de que sus padres siempre se habían amado y aquello le hacía sentir ciertamente un calor tremendo dentro.

Era la primera navidad que pasaba sin su padre. Solos, separados por miles de kilómetros, y un agujero tremendo se formaba en su pecho. ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos!.

(Remus) Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se sentaba en su cama. Los gritos de celebración se alzaban rotundos por las nuevas parejas unidas. Y la presión pudo con él, era su primera navidad sin su niña, y una vez más sin su Sam. Su familia se había separado y eso le estaba causando un sordo dolor en el pecho.

Trato de respirar profundo y sacó las dos fotos más importantes para él. Una en que salía con los Merodeadores, otra que salía con Sam y su Fe de 5 años.

Los había perdido a casi todos, solo le quedaba su hija y ella estaba tan lejos ahora.

-. Te necesito Sam- susurró besando débilmente la foto- tú eras mucho más fuerte que yo. Tú soportaste con entereza mucho más que yo. Te necesito conmigo. Mucho...

(Wolfblood) Aunque esto era un contratiempo terrible, a veces simplemente no le molestaba volver a antiguas costumbres. Nadecko parecía brillar en su vestido, como si le hubieran quitado 30 años de encima y Max aunque parecía que se iba a desmayar, miraba a su _paris_ con una devoción que solo los emparejados tenían. Hablo en la antigua lengua y unió a todos ellos que estaban frente si bajo las danzas de las hadas y de Avaneris y el aullido de los lobos alfa. Los gritos y los festejos se alzaron con más fuerza, las danzas y la música continuaron una vez más, los emparejados comenzaron a ser felicitados por sus compañeros y Max era tapado en los abrazos de los Cazadores.

El bajo de la tarima mientras Avaneris se sentaba en su hombro y le apuntaba a la casa de William. Remus no se había presentado, ni siquiera había mirado por la ventana. Y eso no le agradaba.

Un aullido lastimoso le saco de sus cavilación, y vio a Emil correr hacía un lado, la muleta salto lejos mientras veía a su loba recostada. Unos cuantos licanos miraron, pero no se acercaron, Damián y Donnati llegaron raudos y veloz. ¡Genial, Neil estaba a punto de tener a sus cachorros y al parecer Orion, a quien Donnati trataba de tranquilizar estaba en un ataque de histeria.

Si no tuviera tantos años como tenía, y ver a un lobo entrar en un ataque esto le parecía demasiado raro, pero había visto a lobos desmayarse tan solo de ver a su pareja tener su primera camada, así que era muy normal.

Avaneris saltó tan rápido de su hombro que se sobresalto, el hada salió hecha un rayo hacía la casa de William, y supo que algo iba mal.

(Febrix) Realmente esto era que no hallaba muy necesario, de verdad, no quería bajar a lo que era la fiesta, pero sus abuelos se sentirían mucho si no lo hacía, y sus primos estaban encantados de que estuviera con ellos. Dios, Anet le había regalado una daga de madera hecho por el mismo, con un detallado hermoso y terminaciones lujosas. Completamente orgulloso de sus talentos, su hermana había alegado que a ella nunca le había regalado algo así. Y su prima, Cleo había estado dando botes con ella para con el vestido, con las joyas, con los zapatos, Merlín, era la joven más feliz del planeta.

Nunca hubiera pensado que sus primos fueran tan agradables, nunca. Y sus abuelos se habían mantenido para no hacer ningún comentario o algo que la hiciera sentir fuera de lugar. Y agradecía, claro que si lo agradecía.

(Fenrice) Entrar no había sido un problema, y mientras la música y las miradas se dirigían a él, sonrió mientras entre una de sus manos, llevaba la poción que en estos momentos definía todo lo que ansiaba. Y eso, involucraba mucho a su Fe.

**Continuara**

**Capitulo 60... Merlín, he escrito mas de 500 hojas y ya no puedo seguir dándole vuelta a la cosa esta... se viene... chan. **

**FrogizZ: **Nha, niña no te preocupes en el retraso, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si, Wolfie va a hacer lo imposible para que Fenrice no toque a su Febrix. El "su" es completamente posesivo sin romanticismo por favor, me causaría un trauma imaginarme a Fe con Wolfie Hiuuuggg XDD. Bueno y se viene el capitulo al que le estado dando la lata hacía años XDD chan- chan


	60. No hay vuelta atrás

_*/* que vergüenza. **Rating M**, así que están informado._

**Capitulo 60: "No hay vuelta atrás"**

(Harry) La casa se lleno con increíble facilidad y pronto las risas fueron algo agradable mientras el señor Weasley les daba Wyskie de Fuego a escondidas para que se hicieran hombre como había aprobado Bill silenciosamente. La cena había estado estupenda, deliciosa como siempre habían sido las comidas de la Señora Weasley. Y pronto los gemelos habían dado una excelente muestra de juegos artificiales en el patio trasero que había sacado los gritos aprobados de gran parte de ellos.

Se sentía realmente en casa, pero habían varios personas que echaba en falta en estos momentos y que harían de esta reunión algo mucho más agradable, pero ciertamente esta navidad no sería la indicada para que eso sucediera, no cuando Febrix estaba a miles de kilómetros, Remus recluido en una Comarca y Anari viajando.

Suspiro y se levanto mientras Charlie contaba la ultimas noticias que había trascurrido con un par de dragones territoriales.

Salió a la noche helada mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos allí dispuesto bajo el alero de la ventana de la cocina. Se enrollo en su capa y dejo su mente vagar un buen rato.

(Febrix) Gracias a Merlín nadie de sus parientes la había visto bajar o si no, se hubiera creado seguramente algún tipo de despelote a lo "miren esa es mi nieta". Por lo que ahora bien escondida detrás de un pilar se arreglaba la falda desesperadamente ya que se subía un poco en la parte de atrás y era incomodo.

El vestido no era muy llamativo Gracias a Dios, y no era muy fluflu por lo que solo caía en dos capas, el único problema que había tenido es que era de manga corta y bueno, sus brazos no eran exactamente lisos, más bien se parecían a algún tipo de mapa de carreteras, por lo que había aceptado de buena gana usar unos largos guantes que se ajustaban mágicamente por lo que no se caían y tapaban todas las cicatrices de allí. .

Logrando al fin su propósito miro sobre su hombro para ver a lo lejos a sus abuelos hablar con otra pareja y a sus primos en otra esquina con varios jóvenes más, lo que si apreció es que no todos los presentes estaban hablando la lengua madre, más bien habían varios que hablaban Ingles lo que agradeció enormemente.

Soltó un suspiro y uno de los elfos que les conocía hizo una enorme reverencia mientras le mostraba todo un menú de tragos. Ella no era muy dada a eso, el sabor a quemazón no le agradaba de todo, pero cuando el elfo le dijo que aquel trago Miel de luna, era un suave toque de miel de abejas y algo más, lo probo y le agrado bastante.

Sabía que no podía quedarse detrás de aquel pilar toda su vida, porque seguramente sus primos comenzarían a buscarle, por lo que solo saco medio cuerpo y observó las parejas bailar. Sí la veían bien, si no, tenía una excusa.

(Fenrice) Aspiro profundo mientras su lado vampiro gruñía de satisfacción, sabía que no sé equivocaba, el olor a su Febrix era mucho más intenso que el de esos magos y sus colonias caras. Sintió los escalofríos punzar en toda su columna y sus dientes parecieron crecer un poco más.

Era un montón de sentimientos los que tenía a flor de piel desde que sabía que se había marchado, escapado, fugado, como sea; y uno muy profundo eran la posesión, no iba a permitir que se le escapara, aunque fuera marcándola, ella iba a ser suya y no iba a escapar.

(Anari) Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se apoyaba en la pared de aquella terraza, el pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo y el hambre le estaba quitando un poco el raciocinio, tendría que alimentarse de algún humano y dejarlo cerca de algún hospital, necesitaba comida y sus alimentos de emergencia ya no tenía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y su mente igual. Habían sido dos días de viajes, por pequeños tramos pero al fin había llegado y justo para la fiesta de la familia. Sabía que no podía entrar por hoy, pero seguramente mañana, siendo que los guardias estarían más calmados, entrar sería más sugerente que ahora con todos aquellos guardias resguardando los alrededores.

Su primea opción, buscar comida.

(Febrix) ¡Diablos!

-. Sabía que estabas por aquí- sonrió su primo con una túnica morada oscura que hacía resaltar tremendamente sus ojos, su pelo estaba increíblemente despeinado con un toque muy casual. Y llevaba en sus manos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.- Cleo te busca hacía rato, creo que quiere que conozcas a uno de sus amigos, y no creo que sea buena idea. Se coloca media celestina de repente- soltó con un escalofrió. Ella río.

-. Sí, bueno, mi escondite no surtió efecto por mucho tiempo ¿No?- el asintió y miro a la gente bailar. Después de un largo silencio, se percato que el no miraba a la gente si no que tenía la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto suavemente.

-. Nuestro padre no esta aquí, ni nuestro hermano- susurró con la voz un poco quebrada.- ellos nunca vienen, no veo a papá desde hacía más de un año.- aquello a ella hizo que se le estrujara el corazón- nuestro hermano mayor siempre ha sido la prioridad.

-. ¿Por qué?- su sonrisa rota le hizo un nudo en el corazón.

-. Mi padre te odia- y aquello no le sorprendió- un odio que yo no entiendo. Eres fabulosa, con o sin tu condición, que yo creo que es genial, sin ofender- ella le miro sorprendida.- por eso me odia a mi.

-. No entiendo.

-. No se si sabes, pero al fin y al cabo los licanos se han robado todo lo que para él era importante. Nuestra madre, antes de fallecer, nos contó que nuestra tía Erix también se había marchado con un licano pero que había muerto. Bueno y tía Sam que se caso con tu papá y tú, que al ser la prima mayor se lleva toda la fortuna Ielf por delante.

-. Yo no quiero esa fortuna, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

-. ¿Por qué? Merlín sabe que eres increíble, y nadie se daría cuenta de tu condición.

-. Mi condición- susurró ella.- me esta llevando a otros lados. Lados que no puedo dejar así como así.

-. Pareciera que estuvieras escapando- susurró y ella le dio un breve trago a su copa. Sus ojos se perdieron en la gente bailando con el suave compás del vals. No quería mentirle a su primo, no cuando él le estaba diciendo todo eso.

-. ¿Por qué te odia tu padre?

-. Porque siempre he tenido una fijación por los seres "oscuros"- sujeto el diente que siempre llevaba colgando en su cuello- me lo regalo un cazador el día en que un Kelpie se instalo en uno de nuestros lagos y casi me lleva con él. Desde ese día, he tenido esto de... conocerlos. Mi padre lo encuentra una vergüenza, y hasta el día en que no se me quitara no volvería a verme.

-. No pareces muy preocupado por ello.

-. No lo estoy. Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que tu te hicieras cargo de todo esto del Imperio de pociones, en vez de mi hermano. No tengo nada contra él, pero me apesta los gajes de grandeza que tiene con todo el mundo.

-. Lo sé- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa- ya lo conocía.

-. ¿En serio?

-. Sí, y no me agrado para nada.

-. ¡Aquí están!- soltó Cleo. Una suave brisa hizo que sus sentidos se dispararan, cuando creyó volverse loca por un segundo su prima venía con un trago en la mano. Miro sus ojos, que estaba brevemente perdidos.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Anet a su hermana quien asintió y le tendió un trago

-. Toma, te va a encantar- soltó mientras ella recibía aquel trago que tenía un olor terriblemente dulzón.

-. ¿Qué es?- pregunto su prima simplemente le sonrió. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, tal vez había tomado algo de más. Lo olfateo sabiendo que lo había olido antes, y bebió un trago en el momento exacto en que sentía todo su cuerpo calentarse de golpe. Sintiendo un cosquillo agradable, tomo un segundo trago cuando su prima pareció envarase y sus ojos se iluminaron una vez más.

-. ¿Cómo llegue acá?- pregunto y ella sintió que aquel olor que conocía muy bien le mando todos los nervios a volar, se giro en el justo momento en que lo tenía detrás suyo.

(Fenrice) Y Febrix, creyéndole a su prima, cayo en mi trampa.

(Febrix) O Merlín Santo. Pensó en el momento en que los ojos grises le calaron en su lugar y el trago en su mano no fue más que una trampa. Cuando sus manos se abrieron de asombro, el vampiro pesco el trago para bebérselo de golpe, y reacciono al momento.

Un afrodisíaco.

O Dios. Fenrice le había dado un afrodisíaco. Y sus ojos grises mostraban que no estaba feliz.

-. ¿Quién es ustedes?- pregunto su primo, tomando su mano. Ella mando un salto y dio dos pasos para atrás. De seguro su cara de pánico era demasiado patente para sus primos. Cleo miro al vampiro muy normal.

-. Es Fenrice, hijo del Ministro de Inglaterra ¿No?. Un gusto volverte a ver.

Su corazón comenzó a caer en el pánico. De pronto estar encerrada en aquel vestido no era agradable.

-. ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Anet.

-. Sí, nos conocemos- soltó Fenrice. Su voz sonó como un maldito rayo, sus instintos de sobre vivencia explotaron en alarma, le decía, uno que saliera corriendo y dos, que sacara su espada.

Ella quiso dar otro paso, pero Fenrice le mando una mirada de esas que te dejan varada. El trago llegó a su sistema, y el calor la sofoco. O dios... no, no un maldito afrodisíaco. Sintió sus ojos perderse brevemente y su pulmones pedían un poco de aire.

-. No creo que quieras hacer un espectáculo, Febrix. No aquí, ¿Cierto? no frente a tus primos y abuelos.

-. Vete- soltó- vete por lo que más quieras.

-. Mala elección de palabras.

-. ¿Qué sucede?¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi prima?- pregunto Anet tomando lugar enfrente de ella.

-. En serio quieres saber quien soy- sonrió y sus incisos fueron demasiado obvios. Su primo se petrifico y Fenrice se inclino, sus palabras fueron el latigazo para el escape.- esa prima licana tuya que esta detrás tuyo, es mía.

(Wolfblood) Se había dado un susto de muerte al ver a Remus desmayado al lado de su cama. Al ver que aun respiraba y que su comida no había sido ingerida, respiro más calmado al notar lo delgado que estaba y que talvez solo se había desmayado por la poca ingesta de comida que había tenido. Lo deposito sobre su cama, William fue a por dos médicos para llevarlo al hospital. Y mientras lo miraba dos fotos llamaron su atención.

Una de ellas era de Potter, Black, Remus y la rata cuando eran jóvenes y la otra. Simplemente le hizo sonreír, Febrix era muy mona cuando pequeña, una revoltosa por naturaleza que gustaba de cazar mariposas y espantar gnomos. Merlín sabía que le había visto crecer protegiéndole desde la oscuridad. Y se sentía inútil a no poder hacerlo ahora.

La realidad le golpeo tan fuerte que ni siquiera se pudo mover. Sam... Familia... Abuelos... Protegida... Alemania.

-. Maestro ya...- soltó William mientras dos médicos entraban en la habitación y revisaban a Remus.

-. Alemania. Esta en Alemania.- soltó de un salto. William pareció comprender de golpe.- Damián y Luxian y Mejtis, ahora, los necesito a los tres. He sido demasiado lento, ya deben de estar allá.

(Febrix) Merlín sabía que estaba en aprietos. Subió las escaleras hecha un rayo. Cleo iba detrás, se giro en el ultimo escalón. En ese pasillo no había nadie.

-. Fe, un vampiro, yo, no recuerdo.- soltó llevándose las manos al corazón, estaba pálida.

-. Necesito que te marches Cleo, vuelve a fiesta allí estarás bien, estarás bien.

-. ¡Hey!- semi grito alguien desde abajo, Anet choco contra la pared mientras Fenrice le sujetaba del cuello.

-. ¡Cleo!- grita Anet bajando apresuradamente.

-. ¡Déjalo!- el pánico pudo con ella, bajo la escalera a saltos y Fenrice dejo caer a Anet mientras Cleo se arrodillaba a su lado. El vampiro se giro para enfrentarla.

-. No quiero que vuelvas a escapar de mi- siseo. Ella sintió una punzada en su estomago y su cuerpo se puso cálido al acto.

-. Vete, por favor, Fenrice.- suplico llevándose levemente la mano al estomago.

-. No puedes escapar. ¡No puedes!

(Anari) Con un solo movimiento estampo al vampiro contra la pared. Su siseo adolorido y su cuerpo flojo le dio a entender que solo había querido asustarle, pero que no era peligroso.

-. ¿Por qué me atacas?- pregunto en un siseo. Sintió la fuerza una vez más en su sistema, sus poderes volvían a ella mucho mas fuerte.

-. Estas cazando en mis tierras-gimió el vampiro- y los tuyos ya se pasan mucho por aquí.

-. ¿Los míos?- pregunto.

-. ¡Ho! No te hagas la que no sabe nada. Tu hueles muy parecido a él.

Su respiración se entrecorto. ¿"él"?

-. ¿Quién es "él"?- el vampiro no contesto y ella le estrello la cabeza una vez mas contra la pared.

-. Un chico, alto de cabello plateado, el hijo de Ministro de Inglaterra ¿ok? Vuestro tipo de raza pulula mucho por aquí últimamente.

¿Fenrice ya estaba acá? Merlín. ¿Y si había entrado en la casa de los Ielf? Esperaba que no, porque si no, todo se había ido por el caño. El vampiro no estaría contento y Febrix creyéndose protegida, estaría muy expuesta.

-. ¿Qué más sabes de él?- pregunto un siseo en su oído.

-. Oye eso es sexy- ronroneo. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a estamparle la cabeza contra la pared y de paso colocarle una rodilla en la parte baja de su anatomía, si volvía a mosquear, iba a estrangular una parte muy importante de él.

-. Habla.

-. Vino aquí hace unas semanas, quería entrar en la Mansión Ielf. Y hace unos cuantos días vino queriendo entrar otra vez. Y lo he visto, ha conseguido una entrada y lo ha hecho, ya esta dentro. Ya esta.

Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza y este quedo noqueado en el suelo.

Fenrice ya estaba dentro. Fenrice ya estaba dentro con Febrix. ¿En que lió se había metido la licana?

(Febrix) Rogó para que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer. Le temblaban las rodillas y la necesidad la estaba volviendo loca. El afrodisíaco le estaba matando.

-. Deja a mis primos volver a la fiesta.- gruño, al vampiro se le contrajeron las pupilas y sabía que el afrodisíaco que el mismo había bebido estaba mandando al carajo todo pensamiento racional.

-. No lo haré, por que ellos avisaran y no voy a permitir que te me escapes una vez más.

-. Dejadme desmayarlos- soltó como ultima opción, los gemelos que miraban en silencio soltaron un par de gemidos de enfado.

-. Y será lo mismo, los pillaran y se armara el caos.- no lo vio venir, porque en si estaba demasiado débil para soportarse en sus propias piernas, pero cuando Fenrice le sujeto el cuello, su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente. Cleo y Anet se levantaron de golpe.

-. ¡No le hagas daño!- soltó Cleo- dijiste que eras su pareja única, ¿No? No puedes hacerle daño.

-. Abandono todo una comunidad, me abandono a mi, ¿Crees que no le haré daño?- la presión en su cuello fue devastadora, la uña de este bajo por todo el costado y sus ojos se nublaron.

-. Iremos donde nuestros abuelos, y les diremos que nos hemos cansado.- soltó Anet.- pero suelta...

-. Haré algo mucho mejor- levanto una mano y a sus dos primos se le nublaron los ojos del mismo modo en que Cleo había llegado con la copa de afrodisíaco. Estaban hipnotizados.

-. Fenrice- susurró mientras sus dos primos se dirigían fuera de allí lentamente. Cuando ambos desaparecieron por la puerta, aquellos ojos grises estaban nublados... nublados de pura necesidad.

En su ultimo alo de cordura hizo lo único que podía hacer... correr.

(Fenrice) Se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul medianoche, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cristalino. El afrodisíaco nublaba lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, como a él, esto era inevitable.

La vio correr escalera arriba, pero su olor era demasiado sabrosos, cálido y ansioso para no sentirlo hasta en el infierno.

La escucho encerrarse en una habitación, pero con un solo movimiento abrió la puerta de este. La vio semi inclinada sobre uno de los pilares de la cama, sus ojos estaban nublados, sus boquita semiabierta y jadeaba débilmente.

En esa posición el mundo se le fue al cielo, cuando volvió a reaccionar, tenía a Fe apretada contra su cuerpo, agarrando sus muñeca y acechándole hasta que a esta se le doblaron las rodillas.

(Harry) Volvió en si cuanto una mano cálida se apoyo en su entumida mano y los castaños y brillantes ojos de Ginny le miraron con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Por qué te entumes acá afuera? Tienes cierta preferencia a meditar bajo las ventiscas- comento con una sonrisa. El sonrió un poco y se estiro.

-. Sí, parece que la nieve me tranquiliza.

-. ¿Estas preocupada por Febrix?- pregunto mientras perdía su mirada en los lejanos árboles.

-. Por Fe, por Anari y por el profesor Lupin. Por ellos tres- contesto.

-. De verdad esta guerra esta destruyendo demasiado.

-. ¿Las guerras son así no?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste mirando a la chica que doblo levemente el cuello y le miro intensamente. Su estomago dio un salto al quedársele mirando tan embobado.

-. No si tienes a las personas adecuadas a tu lado.- el cabeceo y escucho a la chica suspirar. No la quiso mirar por que bien sabía que Ginny quería entrenar como ellos y era mucho más conciente en no querer meter a su amiga en esto. Por nada del mundo quería meterla en una guerra así.

-. Lo siento Ginny. Pero no puedo- susurró y cerro los ojos bajando el rostro- no quiero- siguió y el pecho se le hinchó de miedos.- no, simplemente no quiero que estés involucrada en esto. N-no puedo.

-. Lo sé- siguió ella. Y sintió su mano cálida aferrarse a la suya, helada y callosa, sus manos tiernas, suaves y cálidas no podían mancharse con la pesadez y brutalidad de una espada- pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí para ayudarte, aunque no quieras aceptar mi ayuda. Yo, simplemente quiero estar allí. A tú lado.

Sintió su corazón vivir de pronto y miro a la chica más hermosa que nunca hubiera conocido. Sus ojos achocolatados, sus pecas y ese pelo maravilloso que parecía tan suave y vivo. Miro sus labios con la sensación de acercarse, tan solo un segundo y poder probarlos. Pero la decisión fue demasiado retardada. Su joven amiga ya tenía atrapada su barbilla y sus labios ya se presionaban contra los suyos. Lo suave y tiernos le llenaron el pecho de calor y una nueva sensación de esperanzas que esta navidad había creído perdida.

-. ¡Feliz navidad, Harry!- susurró con una sonrisa y los ojos luminosos. El rostro sonrojado mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y entraba corriendo a la casa.

Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que simplemente no escuchaba las risas de dentro. Se llevó las manos a los labios. Y tan solo sonrió. Sonrió con tantas ganas que ni el frió pudo sentir.

Simplemente, ese, había sido el mejor regalo de navidad que había tenido en años.

(Fenrice) La amarro entre sus brazos y le impidió el movimiento, su lado más racional aun intentaba escapar, pero bien sabía que esas manos que se aferraban a su costado y esos ojos nublados ya pronto serian suyos. La aplasto contra la muralla una vez más logrando pescar sus manos cuando estas en un nuevo arranque había querido alejarle a arañazos. Simplemente las agarro las dos muñecas y se las estampo arriba de la cabeza.

El gemido adolorido que soltó hizo que se tensara mientras sus colmillos crecían un poco más.

-. Escapaste de mi- gruño. Los ojos dorados brillaron mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima. El apretó su pecho contra el de ella, empujándolo un poco hacía arriba y esta soltó otro suspiro bastante ansioso.

-. No es...- aspiro con fuerza- yo no quiero- llevó su otra mano hacía la cadera de esta y comenzó a bajar la mano, los ojos de su licana mostraron sorpresa mezclada con desesperación.

-. Tú eres mía- siseó otra vez y puso su rostro al lado de ella. La escucho retener una exclamación cuando sus manos logro dar con la suave piel de su muslo.- eres por completo mía- susurró en su oído, y con sus labios lamió levemente el lóbulo de esta.

(Febrix) Perdió brevemente el sentido cuando los labios de Fenrice lamieron su lóbulo. El mundo cayo a sus pies, al escuchar su respiración en su oreja, y sus labios acariciando esa parte demasiado placentera. Su columna se curvo hacía él, necesitaba más contacto.

-. Fenrice- gimió pasito. Los ojos volvieron a nublarse y su cuerpo reacciono una vez más. Su lado licano estaba por completo vencido, ni siquiera trataba de ayudar, simplemente se había dejado hacer desde hacía rato y como humana, su fuerza jamás se compararía.

-. Eres tan deliciosa- susurró mientras dejaba su lóbulo y bajo a su cuello, cuando los labios de este tocaron la piel de allí, simplemente perdió parte de su conciencia una vez más. Las rodillas le temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por ella misma.

(Fenrice) Su mano dejo de acariciar la piel de su muslo, para subir hasta su barbilla y sujetarla. Cuando se retiro de besar y lamer aquel cuellito tan sabrosos la miro. Sus ojos estaban tan luminosos y perdido. Su rostro tan sonrojado y sus labios semiabiertos tan deliciosos, que necesito besarle. Le soltó las manos y la levanto aun más contra la muralla. Fe soltó un gemido mientras él le aplastaba. Sus labios seguían siendo la cosa más adictiva que tenían.

(Febrix) Lo intento. De veras que lo hizo. Lo intento.

Pero cuando fue conciente de todo el cuerpo de él contra ella, de sus labios contra los suyos y de sus cuerpos enredados, simplemente se dejo ir.

Simplemente no pudo seguir luchando.

(Fenrice) Soltó un ronroneo impulsivo cuando los brazos de Fe se amarraron a su alrededor y sus bocas simplemente danzaron en la ansiedad. Respiro profundo mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra él, se giro y choco él mismo contra la muralla. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de ella. Encontró el cierre de ese vestido y comenzó a tironearlo ansioso por ver todo lo que había soñado.

Cuando la pesada prenda cayo a sus pies. Perdió el control por completo. Tenía a Fe delante de él, casi desnuda y todo razonamiento fue enviado al carajo.

Ella era suya, ese olor era suyo, ese cuerpo era suyo, toda ella era suyo, y la marcaría como tal.

(Febrix) Cuando volvió un poco en si completamente envuelta en ese calor endemoniado, sus mejillas le ardían al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo. Era conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en especial al estar acostada contra su mullido colchón, mientras era cubierta en besos de aquel cuerpo sensual sobre ella. Fenrice tenía sus ojos tan oscurecidos de placer que ella serpenteo de necesidad. Merlín sabía que el vampiro siempre le había causado reacciones, pero esa sensualidad, esa mirada de pura pasión, sus manos, sus labios en estos momentos le hicieron simplemente flaquear. Lo necesitaba.

Lo quería. Simplemente parecía que ya estaba escrito.

-. Te amo- susurró Fenrice mientras subía por su cuerpo atrapando sus caderas. Su aliento cálido le inundo los sentidos, sus palabras le embelesaban.- Merlín, Fe- ronroneo y lamió su cuello llegando a sus labios- te necesito- le temblaron las piernas cuando lo sintió dispuesto- te ansió- continuó y ella ondulo sus caderas contra él sin poder reprimirse, logrando que este mostrara sus afilados colmillos que le hicieron gemir.- eres mía- siseo cerca de su oído y la hizo suya.

Sintió el dolor punzante con la inusual embestida, grito mientras sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de este. Tembló en una oleada de exquisito éxtasis y dolor.

Sintió la necesidad de respirar profundo, y algo dentro de su pecho pareció abrirse.

(Fenrice) Gruño con fuerza mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de su niña bajo el suyo. La levanto un poco y el placer pudo más con él. Sintió un calor abrasador que jamás antes con nadie había sentido y sabía que todo esto estaba bien. Que era lo correcto.

Bajo lentamente, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares, sintiéndose angustiado por el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos dorados que le miraban sin culpa ni arrepentimiento.

-. Lo siento- susurró y le beso levemente los labios. Ella soltó un gemido y se abrazo a él, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándole y llenándose más de cada uno. El contacto aún más cercano, le hizo soltar un gemido ronco y su músculos se tensaron.

Comenzó a ondular sobre ella, logrando que sus ojos se tiñeran de placer una vez más, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, y sus labios entreabiertos le hicieron cerrar los ojos. Su rostro en estos momentos lo podía mandar a volar lejos si la miraba mucho, y él quería que lo disfrutara tanto como él.

(Febrix) Su primera culminación la hizo tensarse por completo atrapando al vampiro contra ella lo que más pudo. Su corazón llegó a un estado de pura satisfacción y pareció volar por momentos eternos. La sensación la dejo débil; pero al volver a ver aquellos ojos grises sobre ella tan brillantes y seductores necesito besarlo.

Sus lenguas se fundieron mientras el vampiro seguía marcando un paso más rápidos, los gemidos de ambos se iban consumiendo en la boca ajena.

Y de pronto, todo paso.

(Fenrice) Su cuerpo tembló extasiado mientras su climax hacía amarrar a Febrix contra su cuerpo. Atrapándola contra él, mientras esta gritaba un poco al llegar a su segunda culminación.

Su corazón pareció volverse loco mientras veía los ojos de su Fe envueltos en un capa de rojo, y sintió lo mismo en los suyos. Algo en su pecho se abrió como si de pronto su alma hubiera decidido escapar de su cuerpo, sus colmillos fueron directo al tierno cuello de su licana en el mismo momento en que él sentía la misma mordida en él.

Cuando absorbió su sangre acelerada y deliciosa. Aquel brecha en su pecho pareció fundirlo al cuerpo de su licana, ambos gimieron al mismo momento, fue una sensación abrasadora y penetrante. Deliciosa.

No supo cuanto rato estuve así. Envuelto en el cuerpo de ella, con la conciencia perdida y su lengua lamiendo la herida luego de haber bebido de ella.

Cuando comenzó a desentumirse miro a Fe que tenía los ojos brillosos un poco cerrados y le miraba dando por entendido lo que había sucedido, y a él no le costo procesarlo mucho de todos modos. Lo sentía dentro de él. Aquella amarra a su pecho.

(Febrix) Miro aquellos ojos grises, su frente perlada y sus cabellos plateados pegados a su rostro, vio el cariño, el asombro y aquel e irrevocable sentimiento de que esto tenía que pasar, que aquella unión que acaban de tener había estado bien, que su lobo y humano habían aceptado, y que era normal.

Estaban unidos.

Ella acaba de elegir a su pareja, y él había aceptado.

Simplemente ahora estaban condenados.

(Anari) Los cazadores dieron cuenta de ella al momento, como recién estaba alimentada lo que sea que les haya dado la alarma fue rápida, tenía a 5 de esos apuntándoles con varitas. Le hablaron el alemán.

-. Ingles- soltó. Un hombre enorme y rubio se acercó.

-. Eres una híbrida. Estas tierras no son para cazar.

-. No vengo a cazar- soltó- vengo a ver los patriarcas Ielf- todos se tensaron, en especial el hombre grande- necesito llevarme a su nieta. A Febrix- mala elección de palabras y lo supo inmediatamente. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Cuando el primer rayo de luz salió de la varita de uno de esos sujetos, se agacho he hizo crecer su espada protegiéndose de un segundo y tercer rayo. Mostró los dientes y se mantuvo en esa posición, lanzó una carta a los pies del sujeto, quien levanto una mano y los ataques se detuvieron.

-. ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el sujeto viendo la carta.

-. Una carta de Albus Dumblendore, director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Dando certificado de que yo, su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, soy protectora de Febrix Lupin. Quien además su padre, Remus Lupin, me ha nombrado su madrina desde su nacimiento.

-. Imposible- susurró el nombre conmocionado tomando la carta presuroso- una híbrida cuidando a...

-. A una híbrida- siguió ella levantándose- Fe esta en peligro- siguió ante los ojos expectantes de todos ellos- mi hermano a podido entrar, y no esta exactamente feliz con Febrix. ¡Necesito hablar con los patriarcas Ielf.

-. Acompáñame.

-. Por favor que sea rápido- susurró- por favor.

(Fenrice) El afrodisíaco había perdido potencia hacía ya mucho rato. Aquel era solo un estimulante para hacer caer, luego, todo lo siguiente dependía de ambos. Y bueno, había sido maravilloso simplemente alucinante. La abrazo contra él, no queriendo perder su calor, no queriendo que escapara de él. Sus ojos dorados le miraban y no había mucho sentimiento en sus facciones, hasta que vio la primera lagrima caer por su rostro el corazón se le estrujo.

-. Lo siento- susurró besándole los labios. Ella no se movió.- esto tenía que ser así.

-. No se puede escapar- gimió pasito, volviéndose bolita al segundo- ya no.

-. Yo no podía escapar ya de ti- susurró y le hizo mirarle- hemos estado condenado hacía ya muchos años.

-. Yo creí que podía ser diferente- su voz se estrangulo. El entrecerró un poco el cejo, y le obligo una vez más a mirarle.

-. Yo no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. No cuando haz escapado así, no así- siseó recordando lo asustado que había estado por ella- eres mía, siempre lo haz sido. Siempre- le beso rápidamente.- no te haré daño. Nunca.

-. Tenemos que luchar- susurró y trato de alejarse. El se puso en un segundo arriba de ella y le sujeto el rostro.

-. Encontraremos un modo de no hacerlo, de buscar otra opción.

Cuando ella no dijo nada. Él le beso una vez más los labios y la frente. Le acarició la mejilla y la abrazo contra él.

-. No te haré daño. No lo haré- susurró con la voz contraída. Nunca le haría daño a su niña. No, buscaría una manera de desquiciar esto de la leyenda y la profecía. Debía haber otra opción.- venga- susurró y la levanto en sus brazos. Fe abrió los ojos de golpe al verse completamente desnuda en sus brazos.

-. ¿Qué? Deja, Fenrice- trato de bajarse. Pero él sonrió y le mordió el cuello suavemente, logrando que esta soltara un gemido y sus manos se engrifaran en sus pectorales.- ¿Qué haces?- susurró luego al acomodarse contra él.

Sonrió al haberla dejado más mansita. Levanto una mano y las ropas de cama desaparecieron, logrando que otras nuevas aparecieran mágicamente, se dirigió al baño mientras con otro movimiento las tres ventanas de su habitación se abrían.

-. Tomaremos un baño- le siseo al oído, tomando brevemente el lóbulo contra sus labios. Al escuchar su corazón entrar a la histeria, él solo pudo sonreír.- uno muy... caliente.

(Anari) La fiesta ya había culminado, esperaba que su planes no.

* * *

**_*/*¿Reviews? ¿Les gusto?¿Lo esperaban?¿Demasiado simple, muy porno? -.- de verdad... díganme algo._**

_¿Saben? Desde que comencé a escribir esta historia tenía planeado que esto iba a pasar, pero siempre cuando lo iba a colocar, como que no funcionaba, como que no podía, como que me daba cosa hacerlo, pues ya ven, la cosa es que ya iban mucho años dándole la vuelta y al fin lo escribí. (No saben el peso que me saque de encima)._

_¿Les gusto el beso Harry/Ginny? Espero que si :)_

_**FrogizzZ: **Bueno como vez, no era la poción que creías, ya que esa poción, aun tienen que ir a por Severus, y bueno, Fenrice no andaba con esa intención XD. Wolfie no es así como malo, malo. Pero se preocupa por las personas, en especial, ¿Quién podría no preocuparse por Remus? O sea... es ¡Remus!. XD... Y los cachorros de Neil, ya apareceran, y son adorables porque yo los hice así XDDD... Te cuidas, y espero que te gustara el cap. */*_


	61. Preocupaciones

**Capitulo 61: "Preocupaciones"**

**Martes 25 de Diciembre. **

(Anari) Observó a los sujetos mientras le miraban sorprendidos.

-. ¿Lupin dejo a nuestra nieta como ahijada de una semi vampira?- siseo el hombre con una reprobación absoluta. Ella se engrifo y sus ojos azules eléctricos atravesaron al sujeto. Sonrió de lado indiferente a su tono.

-. Bueno, ella es una semi licántropa- contesto como si nada. La mujer mayor volvió a mirar el papel como si no se lo creyera. ¿De verdad Febrix había pasado unos días con estos abuelos? Eran desagradables como si solos.

-. Aquí no esta en peligro- insistió la abuela de Febrix como si su palabra fuera a zanjar el tema.- esta bien protegida.- ella suspiro, si se demoraban un minuto más iba a mandar todo al carajo y buscaría a Fe por si sola.

-. Mi padre es el Ministro de Magia- informó. Amador y Cleopitra le miraron asombrados- su hijo es un semi vampiro que quiere de una muy diferente forma a Febrix. ¿Habéis enviado una invitación, no? Pues le habéis abierto las puertas de par en par hacía vuestra nieta. Yo solo vengo a llevármela antes de que vengan más por ella.

-. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué la quieren?- susurró Amador tomando la mano de su esposa como si la necesitara para no caerse. Su rostro antes envarado y superior ahora solo mostraba preocupación.

-. Esta involucrada en algunos problemas... grandes. Necesito saber donde esta.

-. La vimos en la fiesta hacía mucho. Mis otros nietos dijeron que había subido a su pieza a descansar, debe estar allí.

Esperaba que esa subida a descansar allá sido sola. Por favor.

-. ¿Te la llevaras?- pregunto Amador con los ojos tristes.

-. Es una licántropa en un país que no hay como ella- contesto- si la dejan aquí pronto estarán rodeados de vampiros que querrán hacerle daño. Allá en Inglaterra, estará a salvo, hay un montón de gente que moriría por ella antes de verla lastimada.

-. Esta bien- contesto una vez más Amador y se dirigió al cazador que tenía detrás.- llévala al cuarto de mi nieta, por favor. Y despierta los gemelos para que puedan despedirse de ella.

El camino a la habitación de Febrix se le hizo eterna. El sujeto iba a tocar la puerta, pero ella entro de un golpe, porque el olor a su hermano había estado en el pasillo. El sujeto gruño algo y se marcho. Ella se quedo de piedra en su lugar.

La pieza estaba ordenaba y todo. Pero para ser las 5 de la mañana, que la ducha estuviera funcionando y que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas le causo un repentino dolor de estomago. Observó un pequeño frasco – demasiado simple – botado cerca de las patas de un tocador, el extraño liquido rosa le hizo levantarlo y abrirlo. El afrodisíaco le hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

Abrió la puerta de baño de un golpe, logrando que la única persona que estaba allí, le mirara con sus grandes ojos dorados asustada.

La mordida en el cuello, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos luminosos solo le dio a entender lo que había pasado y lo tarde que había llegado.

-. ¿Qué haces...- susurró con la voz estrangulada. Los ojos dorados de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al segundo y se los quito de un manotazo, pero aun así seguían cayendo. Temblaba como un maldito cachorro en la intemperie.

Ella dejo la botella del afrodisíaco sobre uno de los muebles y la chica hipo mientras trataba de pescar una toalla que nunca llegaba a sus manos. No sabía si golpearle, gritarle, o abrazarle. Sabía que había hecho Fenrice, sabía lo que había hecho ambos, pero que hubiera pillado ese frasco de afrodisíaco le decía muchas otras cosa.

¡El maldito bastardo de su hermano!

-. Tenemos que irnos- susurró ella. Febrix negó y se agacho dentro de la ducha. Parecía no poder sostenerse en sus propios pies.

Tomo la toalla y la cubrió. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Y le sujeto el rostro.

-. No puedo escapar- gimió, y las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro- ya no.- se aferró a sus manos. Estaba helada.- no puedo. Mi pareja, lo he aceptado como mi pareja.

-. Diablos, Fe- susurró y le sujeto el rostro. El dolor en los ojos dorados, la inexperiencia le hicieron un nudo en el estomago.- tenemos que irnos. Si Wolfblood llega.

-. ¡No, él no!

(Febrix) Se puso pálida en pensar lo que le haría Wolfblood si se enteraba lo que había pasado. El pánico pudo con ella. Y negó.

-. ¡No quiero irme!¡No quiero, Wolfblood!- susurró abrazándose a ella misma.

-. Yo no se lo diré- susurró Anari- Por amor a Merlín, sé lo que ese lobo puede hacer, juro por tú padre que yo no le diré nada. Pero tenemos que irnos.

Cuando la casa mando un zumbido enorme, supo que sus pesadillas se hacían realidad. Un elfo apareció en el baño asustado y sus enormes ojos le miraron con pánico.

-. Tienen que bajar, señoritas. La casa esta siendo atacada. Al salón.

-. Wolfblood- susurró Anari y le invoco ropa rápidamente. La ayudo a levantarse y mientras con un movimiento ordenaba sus ropas. Ella se quedo paralizada. Cuando Anari le puso su capa sobre sus brazos, le sonrió.- con eso no sentirá nada.- y un minúsculo alivió la hizo poder caminar, mientras la casa seguía enviando zumbidos cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando entraron en el salón, sus primos le saltaron encima, pero no alcanzaron a decir más cuando cuatro personajes aparecieron muy campantes dentro de su campo visual. Cuando Wolfblood le miro a los ojos, había puro dolor y resentimiento en esa mirada.

Observó a sus abuelos con las varitas en manos, y luego cinco cazadores, que venían por completo desaliñados y magullados entraron en la habitación. Miradas de odio hacía los licanos.

-. ¡¿Quiénes soy?- exigió su abuelo y la casa dio un zumbido, la fuerza mágica hizo que todos se pusieran alerta. Anari se puso delante de ella, y Wolfblood lo tomo como un reto.

-. ¡Vamos!- gruño el lobo mirándole a ella. El pánico renació de nuevo. Si Wolfblood olía a Fenrice, estaba por segura más muerta que viva.

-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi nieta?- gruño su abuelo, los cazadores levantaron la varitas. Dispuestos a otro combate.

Observó a Damián que le miraba con sus ojos verde muy serio, pero no había odio ni resentimiento en sus facciones. ¿Por qué no se pudo haber enamorado de él?¿Por qué no lo pudo aceptar a él? Sus manos temblaron, y sus primos le apretaron sus brazos.

-. Ella se irá conmigo, lobo- siseó Anari. Pero Wolfblood explayo su poder logrando que su lobo se sumiera, a la vampira no le paso nada más que sus ojos se afilaron y su espada dio una sacudida en su mano al crecer. Wolfblood también tenía la suya en mano.

-. No Anari aquí no- susurró adelantándose un paso para proteger a sus primos. Observó a sus abuelos que miraban todo demasiado shockeados.

-. Ven conmigo, Febrix- gruño su maestro mirándole y petrificándole en su lugar.- tú padre esta enfermo.

El mundo se le vino a los pies cuando escucho lo que dijo. Palideció y ni siquiera Anari pudo hacer algo, ya que ella estaba igual de sorprendida. ¿Su padre enfermo? Y no era una táctica, Damián se lo confirmo con una suave venia.

-. ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-. ¡Y aun lo preguntas luego de escapar!- rabio el lobo.- enfermo por ti. ¿Qué acaso no sabes? Que ya no siendo necesario para ti el cuidado de tu padre, el enfermara y moriría para estar con su paris. ¡Te recuerdo que eres tu, la que lo tiene anclado a la vida!- lo que decía no era mentira, pero no... - ¡Ven conmigo y lo podrás ver!

Ella no se podía negar a eso, no sabiendo que tenía a su padre así. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de Wolfblood y lo enojado que estaba. Tenía miedo de que oliera o viera la marca de Fenrice en su cuello, agradecía que el vampiro la hubiera hecho en la parte baja y un poco más alejada de su cuello.

Anari se irguió y le miro, sus ojos azules estaban echando chispas. Cuando se dirigió al lobo a ella le cruzo un escalofrió. Su profesora en estos momentos, era puro y sangriento vampiro. Sus colmillos eran palpables, sus ojos azules tenían una mezcla rojiza a la que no le importaba matar allí y ahora.

-. Ponle tan solo una mano encima.- siseo y Wolfblood cambio su postura muy seguro del peligro de la vampira- oblígala a no ir a Hogwarts lo que queda de año. Hazle daño a ella o a Remus- siguió, y la sala se heló- y me encargare de matar a todo licántropo que pille en las calles o cerca de tu comarca, Wolfblood. Y sí, es una amenaza.

El licántropo se enfuruño. Miro a Febrix una vez más y luego se giro para ver a Damián.

-. Encárgate de ella.

Sus primos aun aferradas a sus brazos, temblaron un poco. Ella se giro y a Cleo le bajaban las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Anet la miraba muy triste. Los semiabrazo a ambos.

-. Me gusto conocerlos- susurró solo a ellos.

-. No te vayas- susurró Anet- no con ellos, quieren hacerte daño.

-. No lo harán- susurró _No mucho_, pensó para ella.

Se giro para ver a sus abuelos, y ambos estaban llorando. El corazón se le estrujo, porque algo en esas miradas cariñosas y amables parecían comprender demasiado. Se acerco sin saber mucho que decir. Pero su abuelo le abrazo y su abuela también.

Se sintió como una despedida. Sintió que caía algo dentro de su túnica y su abuelo solo le apretó el brazo como dándole a entender que él había sido.

-. Gracias- no hubo palabras de su parte. No hubo una despedida y así fue mucho mejor.

Cuando se giro a los licanos, Wolfblood le estaba dando la espalda, Damián y los otros dos simplemente le miraban con alivio.

Suspiro y miro a Anari quien asintió. Simplemente quiso agradecerle por su silencio, pero cuando esta le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, se dirigió a los licanos.

(Remus) Nadecko le quito el plato de las manos y lo dejo sobre el mueble cercano. Le sonrió a la mujer quien asintió conforme.

-. No deberías haber dejado de comer así.

-. Sí, lo siento. La preocupación y otras cosas, me daba vuelta el estomago- contesto.- lamento ser una molestia.

-. ¡Ho! No te preocupes Remus- comentó mientras se sentaba en una silla apegada a la pared y unía sus manos sobre su estomago- en todo caso Max esta tan borracho que cuando salí hoy para acá todavía estaba tirado al lado de la cama- él no pudo no sonreír- cuando pille a ese par de gemelos los colgare. Además como los demás alfas están igual o peor, Jillian esta encargada de la seguridad y limpieza –ya que le toca todos los años lo mismo- y Emil esta eufórica por sus tres nuevo integrantes en la familia. Solo yo quedaba, y estar quitándole la resaca a ese seudo hombre poco me apetecía prefería estar acá.

-. ¿Fueron tres?- pregunto sonriente al recodar a la loba preñada.

-. Sí. Dos machos y una hembra. Nacieron sanos y los tres alfas.

-. Me alegro.

Voces medio en grito en el pasillo, el correr de algo y el casi portazo de su habitación hizo que se tensara.

Febrix estaba allí, con el pelo despeinado, los ojos brillosos y las mejillas ruborizadas. Se quedo sorprendido cuando la tuvo en dos segundos apegada a su pecho, sollozando. Volviendo a la realidad, sintiendo su pecho hinchado de bienestar y sonriendo la abrazo contra él, esta soltó otra tanda de lagrimas. No sabía porque lloraba exactamente, pero parecía ir calmándose, la reviso con la mirada y parecía estar bien.

Un ruidito en la puerta y miro a Wolfblood que miraba a su hija con el ceño fruncido pero no así tan enojado como había estado antes.

Su niña levanto la mirada y él le sujeto el rostro mientras le quitaba las lagrimas con los pulgares.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con la voz estrangulada.

-. Sí, solo me desvanecí por falta de alimentos. Pero estoy bien.- a su niña se le engrifaron los ojos cuando miro a Wolfblood, así que el llanto había sido por algo dicho por el lobo.

-. ¡¿Por qué me preocupas así?- le semigrito mientras le abrazaba a él. Sí, Wolfblood le había dicho talvez que cosa para traerla de vuelta, lamentaba eso.

-. Llámalo venganza- contesto y miro a Nadecko.- Tú esposo anda buscándote como condenado por las tierras de Damián...

-. ¿Estas bien, Fe?- le pregunto tomándole el rostro. Cuando los dorados le miraron, parecieron más claros que nunca, eran una fuente de oro los que le miraba. Algo había pasado.

-. Sí- susurró- Anari llegó por mi esta mañana para irme con ella a Hogwarts, pero este- apuntando al lobo que aun hablaba con Nadecko- me dijo que estabas grave. Me asuste mucho- susurró no mirándole y abrazándole mucho más.

-. No debiste haberte preocupado- susurró y le dio un beso en la frente.

(Febrix) Gracias a Merlín que estaba bien, y no como le había dicho Wolfblood. Se había preocupado tanto al llegar a la Comarca. Que había pasado por alto cuando algunos alfas le "saludaron" y salió casi corriendo hacía el hospital, Wolfblood le había alcanzado en la entrada de este, pero luego de algunas miradas asesinas, un par de gritos había pillado a su padre bien y solo con un desvanecimiento. Su corazón latía ahora mucho más tranquilo.

Su papá estaba bien. Bien.

Era lo único que le animaba ahora.

(Harry) Ron lo sacudió mientras la soñolencia se iba. Su amigo estaba en pie, en pijama y dispuesto para ir a ver los regalos de aquella mañana. Los gemelos metían un estruendo terrible, era raro que hubiera podido dormir tanto.

-. ¿Por qué sonríes así?- le pregunto Ron mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- haz estado desde ayer en la tarde así.

-. ¿Sonriendo?- se pregunto y estuvo tentado a llevarse la mano a los labios, pero ante la mirada escrutadora de su amigo se paralizo.- no me había dado cuenta. Las fiestas- se excuso y se levanto en una atado de sabanas. El pelirrojo no dijo más porque la señora Weasley comenzó a llamarlos.

Usualmente los regalos llegaban a los pies de su cama como siempre había sido, pero este año habían querido que todo fuera más en familia, por lo que todos los regalos habían estado abajo con el árbol.

Sus regalos como siempre habían sido estupendos, chalecos, libros, plumas, un surtido inmenso de bromas, un diente de dragón embalsamado, chocolates y pasteles de Neville y Luna. Ron a escondidas le había regalado junto con Hermione una funda de espada que ahora estaba oculta en su baúl, lo ultimo que quería es que los Weasley les preguntara sobre aquello. Anari le había mandado una capa con capucha azul marina, por lo que podía apreciar esto parecía tener cierto doble sentido. La capa por dentro estaba revestida en cuero y por lo que había leído en la antigüedad, las capas traían cuero por dentro para que las espadas sin funda no hiciera tira la tela.

-. Aquí hay otro Harry- le dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía y le pasaba uno pequeño. Reconoció la letra al segundo. Era de Remus.

Era una pulsera de cuero entrelazada en negro y rojo, una artesanía bastante bonita. Colgando y en una delicada hoja de cobre, venía una pequeña espada. Ginny se la amarro en la muñeca y a él personalmente le encanto.

Cuando tocaron la puerta todos parecieron tensarse.

Fue el Señor Weasley quien los hizo a todos callar y él se levanto. El miro a Ron quien metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo, preparados por si tenían que intervenir.

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto el Señor Weasley sin abrir.

-. Soy yo, Arthur, Anari- contesto la voz de su profesora. Él se alivió, por escucharla, más aún no por sentir su brazo tan muerto. Después de las preguntas de seguridad, la vampira venía sola.

-. Feliz navidad- dijo a modo de saludos, sus ojos azules fueron hacía él.

-. ¿No estaba?- pregunto. Anari suspiro y recibió agradecida el té que le pasaron.

-. Sí, la encontré.

-. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto la señora Weasley, depositando unos dulces de la noche pasada frente a la vampira que le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

-. Viva- contesto- estaba con sus abuelos- la vampira miro para otro lado por unos segundos- Wolfblood se la ha llevado.

Él se crispo.

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. No entendía porque siendo que había querido escapar volvía con su maestro, quien más encima, no estaba nada contesto.

-. Estuve a punto de llevármela pero Wolfblood llegó detrás de mí. Febrix quiso irse con él, Remus calló enfermo.

Se escucharon susurros de lamentos, pero Anari le quito importancia con una mano.

-. No sé que tan verdad seria. Wolfblood estaba en condiciones de llevársela si o si. Si a mentido para llevársela, Febrix se encargara de volverlo loco.

-. ¿Volverá al colegio, profesora?- pregunto Ginny.

-. Sí, volverá. O si no algo malo le sucederá al lobo- contesto como si nada. Se levanto y estiro.- me tengo que marchar. Ustedes disfruten de sus vacaciones- soltó mirándolo a él y brevemente a Ron.- antes que nada, me preguntaba si podían... bueno, cuidarlos...

(Febrix) La espalda le ardió horriblemente cuando salió arrastrada por esos 5 metros, la espada se le soltó de la mano y no se pudo mover. Respirar era algo que milagrosamente hacía a duras penas.

Estaba cansada, mareada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Wolfblood no le había dejado descansar en cinco horas de entrenamiento compulsivo. La estaba masacrando con golpes tan fuertes y in desprevenidos que había salido ya con tres cortes más o menos profundos y dolorosos, se había detenido a milímetros de ella en dos que casi le dejan lisiada para siempre. Le dolían tanto los músculos que se agarrotaban a cada rato y el dolor hacía que se le nublaran los ojos recibiendo por ende otro golpe o empujón que le hacía volar por lo aire o arrastrarse tal cual había quedado ahora.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no pensaba y al no pensar no sentía las ganas de enterrarse un puñal por lo que había hecho, aceptado y condenado.

Se levanto a duras penas, debía seguir, no debía pensar, quedar inconsciente era mucho mejor que esto de pensar.

Wolfblood más allá simplemente le miraba con tanta indiferencia que dolía, pero no esperaba más, y no quería tampoco alegar.

Fue cuando dio dos pasos hacía adelante y tres hacía atrás, cuando William intervino poniéndose a su lado. Y sujetándole un brazo para que no cayera.

-. Déjala- soltó Wolfblood.

En ese momento fue conciente que todos los alfas estaban en la entrada, también Arkan y Finë quienes parecían estar gimiendo suavecito.

-. Debes descansar maestro- sabía que no lo dirían por ella, y tampoco le importaba.- el viaje te dejo exhausto.

-. Solo media hora- soltó enojado y se marcho en su forma loba. William le soltó el brazo, pero no podía levantar la mirada, uno, no quería ver el mismo enojo que había visto en los ojos de Wolfblood y dos, si levantaba la mirada se le perdía el suelo y se caería.

Cuando le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas y no podía dar un paso sin caerse, unos brazos firmes la levantaron. El cabello un poco largo de Max le pico la cara, este le llevó hacía unos bancos de madera. Nadecko llegó luego con un posillo con cremas y unas cuantas vendas. Cuando miro a Nadecko vio la cadenita que le había mostrado Max una vez.

-. Se _gealizaron_ las fiestas de unión- informó otra voz. Damián le paso un vaso con agua y unos pocos dulces. Ella los miro y los sostuvo pero no tenía fuerzas ni para comer.

-. De hecho fueron ayer- le sonrió Max desde el otro lado cuando le iba a robar una galletita, Nadecko le pego en la mano y siguió vendándole el brazo.

-. Tienes unas ojeras muy feas, Fe- dijo Nadecko levantándole la barbilla para mirarla- ¿No haz dormido bien?- ella negó. Miro su espada que tenía más allá y sintió el escozor de querer llorar una vez más. Envió un sacudón y se levanto de golpe.

-. Voy al baño- anunció con la voz ronca.

Cuando entro al pasillo que llevaba a los lavados, tuvo que respirar fuertemente para que la presión en su pecho se soltara. Pero solo logro que las mejillas le ardieran y que las lagrimas le cayeran por allí. Llevó trastabillando a los lavados y se medio colgó del lavamanos mientras bebía agua como loca y se mojaba la cara. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que le dolía abrirlos por completo, estaba despeinada y toda sucia.

Cuando se había quitado la capa de William antes del entrenamiento se había asustado bastante por si olían al vampiro en ella, pero ante la cara normal de todos se relajo.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a dar nuevos respiros fuertes y que le destensaran el pecho. Cuando la puerta lateral se abrió, una chica de unos 16 años le miraba. Era más o menos de su porte, negrita y tenía unos ojos pardos hermosos. Su cabello negro y muy ondulado le caía en una coleta. Su olor, le hizo reconocerla como una de las estudiantes alfas.

Carraspeo y se dirigió a una toalla que había allí, se limpió la cara y trato de tranquilizarse.

-. Me pregunto si le digo al Maestro Wolfblood que estas tratando de escapar otra vez, ¿Qué haría?- pregunto. Ella se giro mirándole extrañada, la chica no le miraba con odio ni siquiera con rencor en sus facciones había pura curiosidad.- de seguro te encerraría o algo así- comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla y cabeceando.- O te encadenaría.

No dijo nada, mirándole completamente noqueada. ¿Estaría bromeando o lo diría en serio?. Tampoco es que la chica emitiría algún tipo de peligro y por el silencio, tampoco es que esperar algo de ella.

Sin decir mucho y a poco menos que corriendo por el pasillo salió hacía afuera logrando que Damián, Nadecko y Max le miraran raro por su cara seguramente.

-. ¡Hey no me dejes hablando sola!- observó a los alfas y noto inmediatamente el cambio. A Damián se le engrifaron los ojos, Nadecko cerro los ojos como cansada y Max sonrió.

-. ¡Maria ¿Qué haces allá adentro?¿Cómo...? Agg...- soltó el alfa llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La chica puso su mejor cara de inocente y ella entrecerró el cejo mientras Nadecko le tomaba el brazo para terminar de desinfectar la herida que quedaba allí.

-. Solo estaba hablando con ella, dándole ánimos y todo eso.- ¿Ánimos? Ella chasqueó la lengua. Logrando que los tres adultos le miraran.

-. Te he dicho que no entres en las instalaciones principales. ¿Por qué nunca me hacéis caso?. ¡Y no molestes a Fe!- regaño. Los ojos ¿Azules? ¿Qué? Hacía menos de dos minutos tenía los ojos pardos. ¡Ho Merlín se estaba volviendo loca!

-. Yo no la estaba molestando- murmuro la chica. Supo que iba a decir algo más pero se quedo callada en el momento en que los otros alfas igual se callaban.

-. ¡Al centro, Febrix!

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero ¿Quién iba a regañar con el lobo?. Max le entrego su espada y le revolvió el cabello para infundarle ánimos, por lo menos, 3 de los mayores no le habían quitado la palabra como los demás.

(Fenrice) Se llevó la mano a la mordida en el cuello y sonrió, mas si era posible mientras cerraba los ojos.

Suya, suya, suya, suya. Ella era de él, y ella le había mordido marcándole, no sabían los sexy que era eso.

Su pequeña, solo de él. Delicioso.

-. Desprendes tanta felicidad, Fenrice, que me quedare ciego- la voz provino desde la parte más alejada de su cuarto.

Dio un saltó mientras miraba los violetas ojos de su maestro. Este extrañamente venía con un aura muy apesadumbrada.

-. ¿Tenías que violarla?- pregunto y su felicidad se fue por el caño.

-. ¡No la viole, fue de mutuo acuerdo!- soltó cruzándose de brazos.

-. Darle un afrodisíaco no es que sea de mutuo acuerdo.

-. ¡Ella es mía!

-. No te estoy negando eso- regaño su maestro y él se quedo completamente quieto.- pero hay otras formas. Eres tan impulsivo. La pobre chiquilla ahora debe estar siendo a poco menos que torturada por el lobo.

-. ¿Por qué...

-. ¿Qué es acaso que te viniste antes de ver al lobo entrar en la casa y llevarse a Fe?. Y Wolfblood, Fenrice, no es para nada partidario a vuestra unión.

-. ¿El no le haría nada, no?- de pronto el retortijón de estomago le estaba causando demasiado mal. Respiro profundo mientras camina hacía su maestro. Si el lobo le ponía las manos encima, lo mataría.- no puede hacerle daño.

-. Pero puede hacerle la vida ciertamente imposible. Y créeme, puede. ¡Debiste haberlo pensado un poco mejor Fenrice! Sí, la chiquilla estaba completamente a salvo y de pronto ya esta unida y todo, ¿Crees que le haría algún bien?

-. Ella va a estar bien- soltó bajando la mirada y sintiendo que su bonita felicidad se le iba. Su maestro si le podía hacer sentir pésimo.

-. La próxima vez. Deja que ella decida. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no, Fenrice. Tendrás que matarla con el tiempo.

¿Matarla? No podía...

**Miércoles 26 de Diciembre. Luna llena. **

(Febrix) Despertó de un salto, revolviéndose en las sabanas. Alguien le puso las manos en los hombros y sintió a su padre en la habitación. Se amarro a él, calmándose. Sea, lo que sea que había soñado, le había asustado mucho.

-. Te haz desmayado- susurró su papá acariciándole el cabello. Vio las ojeras, y ella misma sintió el malestar, hoy, había transformación.

-. ¿Qué día?- pregunto separándose y viendo que el cuarto no era el de su padre.

-. Te desmayaste ayer, haz dormido casi doce horas.- cerró los ojos y recordó las 4 horas más de extenuante entrenamiento, hasta que no pudo mantenerse en pie y se desmayo en pleno cancha.

Suspiro frotándose la cara, estaba tan adolorida, los músculos le dolían horriblemente. Levanto la mirada hacía afuera donde las hadas danzaban más enérgicas que nunca y se le fue el alma a los pies.

-. ¿Qué te sucede?

-. Mi sombras, Nahrir- saltó tratando de quitarse las ropas de la cama.- no me las traje, no me las traje- soltó conmocionada. ¡Había dejado a sus mascotas en Alemania!

-. Cálmate, Fe- le agarro su padre.- Anari se los llevó con Harry.

-. ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto angustiada. Su papá le sonrió.

-. Solo confía en mi. Tus mascotas están bien.

-. Ou, no me lo van a perdonar- susurró, y su papá rió.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-. Esta es tu habitación asignada. Dormirás aquí de ahora en adelante.

-. ¿Ya no dormiré contigo?- pregunto triste. Su papá volvió a reír.

-. No te gustaba dormir en mi cama cuando estábamos en casa.

-. Tú cama era dura- alegó- la de acá es rica.

-. Sí, tan rica que me tiene con dolor de espalda.- comentó- De todos modos , estoy a solo dos habitaciones a la derecha, no estoy tan lejos. Iré a buscarte algo de comer, ¿Bien?- cuando estuvo en la puerta, se giro con los ojos oscurecidos- Wolfblood te quiere en una hora en el área de entrenamiento.- suspiro y se marcho.

Ella respiro profundo.

No quería pensar, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho... Agggg... ¿De que serían los dulces que comió ayer?... vampiro...¡¿De manzana? Sí, parecían de manzana...

(Wolfblood) La dejo por unos minutos mientras la chiquilla caía hacía adelante completamente agotada. Aun estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero más aún al ver que no estaba como antes, que ya no era como antes.

Estaba floja, se defendía sí, muy bien, pero no atacaba, no teniendo las mejores oportunidades que les había entregado. No le miraba a la cara, no le gritaba y a penas soltaba algún gemido cuando le hacía daño, ya no habían gritos ni arranques de rabia. Apagada, parecía que se apagaba en su propio cuerpo.

William le entrego unos pedazos de manzana cortadas y algunos de los alfas más viejos se acercaron, estos últimos estaban enojados aún, no le hablaban a Febrix ni siquiera le saludaban como era antes, más se alegraba que Max, Nadecko y Damián no le dejaran. Y este ultimo al parecer lo hacía con verdadero sentimiento y le alegraba mucho más.

-. ¿Terminara antes, maestro?- pregunto William observando como Damián le tendía un vaso con agua a la chica quien estaba sentada en el suelo, cuatro nuevos cortes dos en la espalda, los otros en la cadera y pierna izquierda, Nadecko le curaba.

-. No, ¿Por qué habría de terminar antes?- pregunto mirando a su pupilo, viendo repentinamente el cansancio en sus ojos.

-. Hay luna llena- notifico.- al menos que no le dejes descansar hoy.

-. Solo un par de horas más.

(Harry) Había sido ciertamente muy extraño que su profesora le hubiera dejado las dos mascotas de Fe con él, pero a la Señora Weasley no le había molestado por lo que Sombras, un poco asustada se había ocultado con él y el hada había salido en busca de la protección de Ron quien le acepto amablemente.

En esos momentos estaba estirados en la cama observando el libro que le había regalado Anari hacía tiempo, mientras Ron aprendía el hechizo Busdafort, el que creaba una capa para repeler a los vampiros. Era extremadamente complicado, pero le podría salvar la vida más de una vez.

Luego de que Ron aprendiera ese hechizo, había pillado otro muy aceptable. Era un hechizo de salto, algo bastante bueno, ya que los vampiros tenían la capacidad de saltar fácilmente 5 metros a penas ocupando un poco de fuerza, más lo excesivamente rápidos que era, uno necesitaba la oportunidad de un ataque aéreo. El hechizo iba directo a sus pies y tendrían que probar luego para poder controlarlo ya que según el esfuerzo podían por lo menos tomar unos 20 metros de altura, así que se escaparían más tarde con Ron al patio trasero donde algunos árboles le cubrirían bien de la vista de la familia.

(Febrix) Los alfas ya se habían retirado a sus sectores ya que tenían que hacerse cargo de que todo pasara sin problemas esta transformación. William era el único que estaba en la entrada dando ordenes a unos lobos que se habían formado frente a él.

Detuvo un tercer golpe y cayo con una rodilla agotada. Estaba muy cansada, pero no quería parar. Si paraba tenía que pensar, si pensaba meditaba, si meditaba recordaba y eso, no quería hacer.

-. Esta bien, ve a descansar.- Wolfblood resguardo su espada y simplemente le miro. Ella jadeo un poco y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en sus fuerzas, prefería que el licano la dejara inconsciente, así, simplemente todo era más fácil.

Cuando este le dio la espalda, sintió las marcas en la cara, y sus ojos se descoloraron. Wolfblood tuvo que moverse o si no, hubiera sido su primer golpe certero. Sus ojos castaños le miraron asombrados cuando ella volvió al combate, con una sobredosis de nuevas fuerzas.

(Wolfblood) La había dejado casi muerta de cansancio, no se hubiera imaginado que le atacara de esta forma. Se había movido por puro instinto pero no la había sentido como siempre lo hacía. Cuando la espada paso rozando su brazo, sabía que estaba atacando como lo hacía él. Con ganas de hacerle daño, pero sin algo intenso.

El segundo ataque fue directo a su cuello. Se movía cada vez más rápido y por primera vez vio que Febrix movía la espada como una parte de su cuerpo y no como un palo.

Sus ojos rojos se movían al compás de sus movimientos, no estaba pensando los ataques, y hasta cierto punto eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en todos estos meses entrenando. Si no los pensaba no había quien los pillara, ni mucho menos él.

Saco su espada en el momento exacto en que esta daba un salto hacía atrás, se inclino un poco y volvió al ataque.

(Remus) Bajo lentamente las escaleras, mientras sus tres lobos guardianes le acompañaban. Las calles estaban vacías, y cuando se acerco a la cancha de entrenamiento, vio a William apoyado al vano de entrada. Cansado, pero al parecer no tenía ganas de moverse de allí.

Se quedo varado a su lado, cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente.

No parecía ni que cansancio ni transformación estuviera patente en sus cuerpos, allí delante estaba su hija con espada en mano moviéndose tan rápido y con tanta preescisión, con cada fuerte golpe y certero deslizamiento que la hacían letal.

Wolfblood, por esta vez, solo se dedicaba a defensa, y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en las facciones del hombre. Estaba... radiante.

-. Es la primera vez- jadeo William. Y esta vez vio al hombre a su lado, este también sonreía, sonreía y sus ojos estaba brillosos llenos de orgullo- que confió que Febrix va a salvarnos a todos.

Un gemido salió de ambos, quedaba menos de diez minutos para la transformación.

Y Febrix trastabillo hacía adelante. Sus cuerpo se aflojo y Wolfblood la sujeto antes de que cayera de boca al suelo. Su hija se había desmayado una vez más.

Se acercó al hombre quien hizo desaparecer ambas espadas y la levanto.

-. Yo la llevó- soltó Wolfblood mientras él cabeceaba siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Wolfblood parecía que le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de navidad en muchos años.

* * *

**De seguro esperaban mucha depresión en este capitulo, pero no, toy haciendo que a Febrix se le acumule todo, así es mejor XD. Y sobre Harry/Ginny su relación a pesar del beso, va a empezar más dulce, con pequeños contactos y cosas así. No me voy a colocar tan chacotera como con Febrix. **

**Keith black evans: **Lamento que no sea muy intenso este cap, como que necesitaba relajar un poco las cosas, pero en los proximos capitulos pasaran varias otras cosas. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Te cuidas.

**Frogiz: **XDDD... una poción con menos efecto? Pero si a que le dio Fenrice era suavecita, el problema, es que Febrix tenía un lado lobo sumamente interesada en el vampiro por lo que en si, no podía pelear demasiado. Ya vienen los cachorritos, son mas lindos. *-*- M elegante, me gusto eso, me alegro que no haya sonado muy... sucio, por asi decirlo. No iria con la historia si así fuera. XD. ¿Febrix embarazada? Seria como lo ultimo que podría pasarle, asi como mucho ya XD... pero esperemos que no sean fértiles, o si no Ahhhh... mal, asi un ¿Fenrice papá? XD... chan!. Remus tampoco me lo vería celoso, pero si me lo imagino algo así como: se tiene que casar o algo así. XD. Y tendría a Fenrice las manos amarradas y envuelto en un saco hasta que la virtud de su hija fuera aplacada con una ceremonia XD. Me encantan tus comentarios. Te cuidas... mi fan numero 1 XDDD. Bay.

**Hito: **. No me digas escritora porno -.-... me hace sentir terriblemente pervertida. XD. Y sí, el progreso al fin a sido terminado, haber si ahora cumplo con mi otra palabra... aunque aun no sé. XD. Es el misterio. XD. Te quiero Hito. Y trate de hacerlo no tan porno, pero es que si no, no se entendía. XD


	62. Cachorros

_Podía haber jurado que había subido este cap... pero veo que no. El viernes subo el 63... este es puro relleno XD_

**Capitulo 62: "Cachorros"**

**Miércoles 26 de Diciembre. Luna llena**

(Harry) Se quito el barro de la cara con una mano mientras se sentaba agotado. Ron aun estaba sentado en la segunda rama de un pino a unos cuatro metros de suelo, el hechizo le había llevado allí, luego de un golpe directo con el tronco había decidido descansar un poco antes de volver a intentarlo.

Se levanto a duras penas, apunto a sus pies con su espada, hizo tres movimientos rápidos.

-. _**Bankee **_- hechizo. Sus piernas picaron y se agacho solo un poco, se dio un leve impulso. Cuando reacciono estaba cayendo de costado al suelo. Obviamente el cambio de gravedad alrededor estaba siendo un gran problema.

Esta vez la nieve le ayudo al rebote. Ron rió un poco y bajo cuidadosamente del árbol.

-. Venga, ayúdame. Deja intentarlo una vez más- soltó ayudándolo a pararse. Como Ron no podía hacer magia aun fuera de la escuela, y no había ningún mayor Weasley cerca, él estaba haciendo el hechizo por ambos. Su espada era la ayuda.

-. _**Bankee**_- apunto a los pies de sus amigo, quien se inclino un poco hacía adelante y estiro las rodillas. Logro mantenerse estable bastante tiempo hasta que la rama que habían tomado como punto de apoyo choco contra sus rodillas. Se fue de cabeza al suelo sabiendo que eso seria bastante serio, apunto a este- _**Solubland**_- Ron le miro agradecido mientras se acariciaba el cuello.

Estuvieron así gran parte de la noche, hasta que la luna llena ilumino el claro. La nieve estaba llena de montículos hechos por ellos.

-. Creo que el movimiento de manos tiene gran cabido en esto- comentó, al recordar que Ron había tirado las manos hacía un lado cuando había logrado mantener erguido.

-. Haber...

-. _**Bankee**_**- **Ron dio un breve salto, estirando las mano hacía un lado, y como la vez anterior logro mantenerse equilibrado, cuando la rama estaba subiendo demasiado.- sube las manos- le ordeno a tiempo. Ron se quedo parado sobre la rama como si esta se hubiera puesto a sus pies. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-. ¡Genial!¡Lo he logrado!- semigrito logrando con ello perder el equilibrio de la rama y caer de trasero al suelo, pero la alegría era bastante.

(Febrix) Despertó estirada en su cama ya transformada. Se giro para mirar el techo mientras algunos huesos le crujían y respiraba profundo para que sus huesos se desentumecieran. Observó sus manos con las afiladas garras y se paso la lengua por los colmillos. Ni ganas tenía de levantarse, pero cuando la puerta fue abierta y un olor que conocía le llegó, se medio levanto solo para quedarse de piedra mirando a su visitante.

-. O merlín santo, me estoy volviendo loca- susurró llevándose los dedos a los ojos, porque frente suyo tenía a un lobo azul con ojos azules. Que movía el rabo y parecía demasiado feliz, cuando se levanto y camino hacía ella. Mando un medio grito cuando este de azul paso a verde y sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados.

La puerta se abrió por completo y el lobo que era su padre se quedo varado en la puerta viendo igual de incrédulo al lobo verde.

Dos segundos después Wolfblood con la versión William lobuna llegaron de igual manera.

-. Algún día descubriré como entras a la casa, María- habló Wolfblood, y la loba ondulo hacía él y paso a ser un lobo negro que le pedía mimos.

Aquel lobo era la chica alfa. ¿Era una metamorfomaga? No podía tener otra conclusión, Tonks también lo era y podía cambiarse el pelo a gusto, ¿Por qué siendo un lobo no?

Se llevó un mano al pecho y dejo que su corazón se tranquilizara. Su padre se acercó acomodándose la lado de ella. William se llevó a la loba verde afuera. Wolfblood simplemente se giro y se marcho.

-. ¿Habías visto un lobo verde antes?- pregunto a su padre tomándoselo ahora con humor, este resoplo como dándole la negativa. No parecía muy contento.- ¿Y si me tiñera yo verde?- pregunto. Su padre le gruño y le golpe suavemente con una pata el brazo.

Obviamente no le gusto la idea, pero ella rió de lo lindo.

**Viernes 28 de Diciembre**

(Fenrice) Su padre estaba en su salsa, si que lo estaba. Las decenas de nuevos aquelarres habían llegado. Todos presentaban su ilimitada voluntad a gusto de rey vampiro con reverencias sofisticada.

Estaban en una mansión de campo que tenía Malfoy y que Voldemort había tomado como residencia para todos estos nuevos seres. Había un bosque poblado cerca y el pueblo muggle más cercano a unos treinta kilómetros. Él acompañaba a su protegido, que sentado en su taburete observaba saciado todos aquellas afiladas nuevas manos a su disposición. Con él, solamente estaba Malfoy padre y la loca de Bellatrix que miraban todo de más atrás, en el rostro de Malfoy se veía un poco el descontento de que una de sus propiedad – una más- pasara a ser parte de los movimiento de su señor tenebroso, Bellatrix simplemente miraba con toda la lujuria posibles a algunos vampiros que no disimulaban sus deseos obvios.

Él miro a su madrastra y a su hermanastro que con sus mejores galas aceptaba complacido la visita, porque eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Todos esos nuevos clanes tenían algo especial, Febreric había mandado a llamar a sus pupilos más antiguos y por ende los más poderosos y más limpios de sangre como solían llamarse. Solo había un primo de su padre que se encontraba allí, que también era de la misma raza proveedora del gen que podía trasmitirse en humanos o vampiros por igual. Y con él, tenía dos hijas que era muy parecidas a él, como mezcla de vampiro y humano.

-. ... Alemania, Portugal, Egipto- informó su padre mientras el ultimo clan se presentaba y se giraba hacía Voldemort- lo mejor de lo mejor. Su antigüedad respeta con sus métodos de búsqueda, y algunos están impacientes por comenzar.

-. Y serán bien atribuidos, Febreric- comentó su pupilo enderezándose un poco- porque les tengo su primera misión. No irán todos, pero dos o tres de cada clan será justo. No quiero crear tal masacre que no quede testigo al que hacer temer con solo nombrarlos.

¿Qué nuevo plan tenía Voldemort? Era obvio que debía bajarse de su nube de felicidad, no estaba tomando atención de nada de lo que pasaba con los mortifagos ni su señor.

-. Ellos- siguió Voldemort apuntando a Malfoy y Lestrage- son mis más cercanos aliados, y por ende estarán por sobre ustedes en este ataque- por la tensión, inmediatamente hubo un conflicto entre los vampiros, siendo tan antiguos hacerse dominar por sus comidas más frecuentes no le era agradable.- él- apuntándolo a él. Sintió las miradas de todos sus pares y bloqueo su mente- estará sobre ello y sobre ustedes.

¡Ho genial! Otra vez estaría dirigiendo un ataque. Mas su mascara de aquí-no-pasa-nada fue impecable.

-. Pero les tengo una buena noticia. Ellos-apuntando a los magos- pueden atacar y causar terror, mas ustedes tendrán el único derecho de tomar a cualquier sangre sucia o mestizo y hacer con ellos los que quieran.

Un ataque masivo. Atacarían algo con mucho flujo de magos. Ya habían atacado Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagón, lo otro podría San Mungo o hasta el mismo Ministerio... o...

-. El tren de Hogwarts llegara a la estación de Hogsmeade con una apabullante marejada de alumnos recién llegados de sus cálidos hogares, su hora de llegaba es a las siete en punto. Horario que ustedes tomaran de allí, lo que les de la gana. Espero que disfruten su primera cena.

Hogwarts. Atacarían a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

(Harry) Con Ron se enfuruñaron al momento.

¡Lo había logrado a la segunda vez! Y ellos habían estado ¿Qué? ¿Tres días dándose golpes?

-. Es porque eres una chica- regaño Ron mientras Hermione desde una altura de diez metros caminaba por la rama como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Su amiga había llegado tan solo en la mañana, porque había tenido algunos problemas para que sus padres pudieran llevarla para que los Señores Weasley fueran por ella. Se había apuntado inmediatamente a sus escapadas nocturnas donde habían estado intentado el hechizo de salto. Pero ciertamente les había molestado que ella lo lograra casi a la primera.

-. Es porque soy más liviana y no me muevo como un troll- rió la chica apuntando a sus pies y dando un leve brinco como que voló hasta que calló como una pluma a los brazos de su novio que no pudo no sonreír feliz, solo para luego enfuruñarse una vez más.

-. ¿Nos estas diciendo troll?- pregunto Ron molesto.

-. Sí- rió.- venga ustedes ya lo lograron, ¿Por qué se enojan?- ninguno contesto y ella rió una vez más- ¿Qué otro hechizo han estado practicando?

Él soltó un suspiro.

-. Hay un conjuro un poco potente- comentó- crea una fuente de luz como de un sol que dura por lo menos unos 30 segundos. No mata a los vampiros como lo haría la luz verdadera, y es mucho más potente que un Lumus Solem, pero se hace de dos. Cuando estemos en Hogwarts podremos practicarlo entre los tres, creo que mientras más magia efectuemos en ella durara más y se hará más poderosa.

-. Haber hablame...

(Febrix) Estaba feliz y no simplemente porque Wolfblood le había dejado dos horas tranquila donde ella había casi corrido desesperada hacía Damián para pedirle que le llevara con Emil. Alfa que no había visto hacía días y que cuando supo porque, casi le arranca la cabeza a alguien. ¡Nadie le había dicho que Neil había tenido sus cachorros!

El chico había aceptado y ahora mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Emil, ella estaba pasmosamente alegre.

-. ¿María no ha vuelto a molestarte?- pregunto el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco, pero solo hizo una mueca.

-. Bueno, para mi también es un misterio saber como entra a mi pieza sin que nadie la vea, que me mate del susto cuando aparece de un lado a otro, que tenga una devoción enfermiza por Wolfblood y que desee mi muerte para luego saltarme encima. No la entiendo.

-. Es todo un personaje- rió el chico y ella sonrió.- la verdad no teníamos idea que fuera metamorfomaga, en la comunidad no hay ninguno y que de repente un lobo verde ande saltando por aquí y por allá a creado un poco de confusión. Es buena chica eso si. Hemos hablado con su madre y nos ha dicho que su padre, que también era un alfa fuera de la Comarca la entreno desde pequeña. Es bastante poderosa para ser tan joven. Creo que su próximo paso es aprender a usar la espada.

-. Que yo sepa lo encuentra arcaico y poco útil- comentó recordando uno de sus comentario siempre tan cariñosos de que ella era una mujer de la edad medieval. Mas cuando vio a Wolfblood con espada en manos se había desasido en cumplidos, que como siempre, su léase "amado" maestro acepto feliz.

(Wolfblood) El bufido de William hizo que todos los alfas le miraran tensos. Solo había interrumpido su entrenamiento porque William había dicho que era algo de suma importancia, por lo que dejando a Fe de lado, había estado de acuerdo a que el chico le llevara a ver a Emil.

-. Es verdad- soltó el hombre dejando sobre la mesa unas tres fotos mágicas de seres en movimiento- los aquelarres han llegado.

-. ¿Cuántos?- pregunto Nadecko observando tensa las imágenes.

-. Más o menos unos 12 aquelarres, unos 150 vampiros contando a los jóvenes.

Aquellos hizo que hasta a él se le pusiera helada la sangre. Inglaterra no era uno de los países con más población vampirica más que nada porque como habían cazadores y hasta él mismo habían dado gran caza a muchos de ellos por lo que el país en si no era muy agraciado para que estos seres se establecieran. Por lo que sabía aquí ya habían 6 aquelarres, dos de ellos inofensivos hacía su raza ya que no cazaban licántropos, pero los otros 4, solo esos 4 habían creado grandes problemas ya. Y ni hablar de los solitarios.

-. Están a pleno servició de Febreric y Voldemort, podemos esperar un ataque a las instalaciones mágicas como no. Con este poder se esperaría mucho más aun contra nosotros.

-. Tenemos que traer a todos los renegados- soltó Dissaor.- traerlos como lo hacíamos antes, al mala o a la mala.- él apoyo completamente eso.

-. Los cazadores saldrán también- escucho como el corazón de Nadecko se saltaba unas pulsaciones, pero debía ser así.- ellos se encargaran de traer a todo renegado de vuelta.

-. Mejtis- hablo William- ya no se harán las rutinas fuera, no a la mismo distanciamos de antes, si hay una venida de los vampiros, sentirnos muy cerca nos rodearan, las guardias se harán dentro de la seguridad del Fidelio, enviaremos algunos lobos mestizos para que cuiden o traigan noticias del pueblo.

-. ¿Y Febrix?- el miro intensamente Donnati.

-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó un poco agresivo. El lobo bajo un poco la cabeza.

-. Yo solo preguntaba sobre si se le resguardaría aun más en el colegio.

-. Aun no decido si ella volverá a Hogwarts o no. No quiero quitarle los ojos de encima, no después de lo que ha hecho, nadie me confirma que ahora solo esta haciendo un papelón y se vuelva a escapar.

-. Bueno, instalarle sin que ella sepa un ubicador mágico, también podría sernos de ayuda.

¿Mmm? Un ubicador tampoco sería mala idea.

(Febrix) Eran las cositas más ricas que había visto. Aún no habría los ojos y chocaban entro ellos, gemían ruidosamente y uno de ellos peleaba por tomar leche, pero mientras Neil le movía "la cosita" recostada ella le acaricia la cabeza observando a sus niños.

-. Son dos niños y una niña- Neil se reincorporo un poco y con la nariz golpeo un poco al pequeño que era complétate negro, como Orion- ella es Danae- ¡Y era la niña, que orgulloso debía estar el padre!- ellos son Zephir y Raziel- siguió lamiendo a los otros dos quejones que habían salido con la tonalidad de la madre. Cuando dejaron de ser limpiados, volvieron a atacar los hinchados pechos de la madre.

-. Son lindísimo- susurró sonriendo.

-. Y los tres nacieron Alfas- comentó la loba.

-. Te he traído más comida Neil- soltó Emil mientras depositaba al lado de la loba un buen plato de comida.

Era un tipo de galpón donde Neil había tenido a sus cachorros, todo estaba muy limpio y cálido. La Alfa había hecho un buen hogar para los pequeños. Se reincorporo un poco y sonrió acariciando con un dedo a la regalona, esta gruño un poco y volvió a alimentarse.

-. En un par de días ya abrirán los ojos y comenzaran a caminar.- comento Emil tomando la cara de su loba y acercándole a la nariz, esta le mando un lengüetazo- soy la abuela más feliz del mundo- comentó. Ella rió.

Ambas se giraron cuando Damián salía de la casa de Emil casi a la carrera. Desde la ventana una de las licanas que se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar la casa de la alfa le miraba mal y con un gesto desafiante se metía dentro.

-. No han _quegido_ que les _ayudaga _a_ cocinag_.

-. Eres un pésimos cocinero, Damián- contesto- mi Nanu, lo sabe. Traeré un par de bocadillos- comento la alfa alejándose con la muleta.

Emil caminaba mucho mejor, y uno ya se había acostumbrado a ver su rostro con el parche, la mujer había creado varias pociones que le habían borrado casi todas las cicatrices de los laseramientos y golpes, si no fuera por la leve cojera del hueso roto de la rodilla y su ojo, la chica parecía igual que antes. Y todo ello por su culpa, suspiro y miro con pena a los cachorritos que se habían acurrucado al no sentir el calor materno, ya que Neil se había levantado a comer.

-. ¿Puedo tomar uno?- le pregunto a la loba. Neil se giro, se movió trotando y con el hocico tomo a Zephir para dejárselo en las manos. Era tan pequeño y sedoso. Se sentó en el suelo y miro a la cosita que olisqueaba y gruñía. Era tan lindo y arrugado.

-. Neil tiene que tener mucha confianza en ti, para pasarte uno de sus cachorros- susurró Damián, acuclillándose a su lado- ni siquiera Orion a podido acercarse aún a verlos.

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando al chico que estaba demasiado cerca. Supo que se tiño de rosa al momento porque de repente todo estaba demasiado caluroso.

-. Es como una cuarentena. Neil no quiere saber nada de él por el momento- susurró muy cerca de ella.

El ruido de la loba echándose nuevamente hizo que se crispara por los nervios, se movió cautelosamente para dejar al bebe acostado contra su madre mientras acariciaba las orejas de esta, quien parecía media dormida.

Sintió un ruido raro como un gemido ahogado, cuando Damián le agarro la mano y la tiro para atrás casi se cae, pero este la volvió a tirar poniéndole de pie. Asustada por ese movimiento, no pudo hacer nada cuando el licántropo la a poco menos que atrapo contra la muralla posterior a la casa de la alfa oculta de toda mirada ajena.

Se quedo completamente paralizada por los ojos verdes de Damián lanzando chispas de enojo y sorpresa. Su rostro joven y para ella muy atractivo parecía estar sufriendo como nunca.

Cuando la mano tensa de este le agarro el cuello y le tiro levemente el chaleco que llevaba, el aire acarició la mordida de Fenrice y el mundo se le vino a los pies en el momento en que Damián dejada de respirar.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto el joven atolondrado.- ¿Qué has...

Agarro la mano en su cuello mientras sentía como sus ojos reaccionaban, toda en ella reaccionaron al peligro, le hizo una llave a Damián y lo inclino al suelo. Tomo su varita y le apunto a la cara. Iba a pronunciar el hechizo desmemorizante, cuando algo mágico le golpe en una pierna y trastabillo. Olvido que Damián era mago y que la tierra de la comarca y sus instalaciones obedecían sus ordenes como la primera vez que los había visto y le habían dejado amarrada en casa de William.

Damián le hizo otra llave y le quito la varita que envió chispas, la mano le paso por el cuello y el otro por los brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-. Te ha _mogdido. _Te ha _magcado. _¿Qué haz hecho Fe?- preguntó ella se removió inquieta, e hizo lo único que podía hacer antes de volverse loca de angustia.

Si Damián le decía a Wolfblood, sabiendo este que la primera marca del vampiro había desaparecido por su propia mano y que ahora tenía otra, bastante diferente a la anterior. Wolfblood era capaz de hacer algo horrible y solo eso hizo que por medio de una patada a la pierna de este le soltara, se giro, recogió su varita y apunto al licano que le miraba con sus ojos grandes verdes confundido.

-. ¡_**Obliviate**_!- pero el hechizo choco contra un campo repelente. Se había protegido. Se le helo la sangre, ¿Qué otra manera tenía de protegerse?.

(Damián) La mordida, aquellos dos hoyuelos rojos aún estaban bien escondidos, era una mordida de posesión, y no conocía a ningún otro vampiro que no estuviera tan ciego por ella. El híbrido le había mordido, le había reclamado y por el miedo patente en los ojos de Febrix, en su cuerpo que temblaba y en la obvia acción de querer desmemoriarlo no había sido con su consentimiento. Tenía pánico.

Se relajo, obviamente la chica estaba demasiado histérica para pensar bien. Dejo la pose de ataque mientras veía como la chica temblaba, le miraba desconcertada y luego su rostro cambiando al que conocía dejando salir un rió de lagrimas.

-. No se lo digas a Wolfblood- susurró cayendo de rodillas- no se lo digas, por favor, no se lo digas.

Se acercó aclarando el miedo que tenía. Y no lo diría, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, él también le tenía un pánico tremendo a los pensamientos de rey licántropo. A sus obligaciones que había aceptado, a lo que el maestro le obligaría a hacer cuando creyera que ya era tiempo.

-. No se lo _dige_- susurró tomándole del rostro y quitándole las lagrimas.

Ahora entendía porque había estado tan asustada cuando habían ido por ella, porque la vampira había estado tan a la defensiva, porque se había aferrado a su capa tan ansiosamente. Si hubieran llegado un día antes, no habría pasado nada. El híbrido la había pillado antes, y había proclamado lo que cree suyo. Y Fe simplemente había caído, se había atado, se habían condenado. Por ello de sus ojos lagrimosos, el rostro tenso y todo lo que no era ella desde que había llegado.

-. _Pog _mi _palabga _de alfa, no se lo _dige. _No lo_ hage- _le ayudo a pararse y sonrió triste.- _pego _debes _seg fuegte. _Mucho, ¿Bien?- ella cabeceo.

-. No los voy a traicionar- susurró- no lo haré.

Y él le creyó.

-. Hum, aquí están- anunció Emil. Venía con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro, por la breve mirada que le dio, había escuchado bastante.- ¡Adivina lo que te tengo, Fe!- soltó su amiga, trayendo en sus brazos un paquete.

Su regalo de navidad.

(Fenrice) Este era un espectáculo ciertamente muy macabro. Había tenido que quedarse en aquella casa llena de vampiros mientras las decenas de estos seres le miraban interesados, sorprendidos y lujuriosos. Su padre, su madrastra y su hermanastro disfrutaban plenamente de cada mirada y sonrisa lasciva. Él simplemente quería marcharse.

El primo de su padre se había ido a presentar con sus dos hijas. Amelie y Eva, ambas como él y su hermana. La sangre humana recorría sus cuerpos y para su suerte su madre aún viva descansaba en Francia.

Había notado algo más feliz el resentimiento de su padre a con su primo, ¿Dolia, no? El tenía a sus dos hijas con él, sus dos pequeñas. ¿Y el? Había perdido a dos. A su orgullo y a quien lo tenía amarrado a reverenciarse ante un mago.

Mientras ahora observaba sin mucho animo y bastante incomodo, como los clanes mostraban a sus apreciados esclavos, tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir de allí a toda maquina. Más que nada, porque los 15 esclavos que ahora veía allí, no eran nada más que jóvenes licanos de sus propios países, cuidados, criados y servidos solo para el propósito de alimentar a sus dueños y serles de juguetes. En los ojos perdidos de cada uno de ellos, no había nada de esperanza y solo esperaban que su dolor culminara luego.

Verlos de allí, como muñecos ya sin sentimientos, le hizo recordar a Febrix y lo que podía esperarle si alguien le capturaba.

**Lunes 30 de Diciembre. **

(Febrix) Esta era la primera cena que había logrado llegar viva desde que había llegado. Estaban todos sentados en un pequeño banquete, aquel ultimo día del año, había logrado crear pequeñas celebraciones familiares en toda la comunidad. Como navidad, pero mucho meno festejo, todos los licanos celebraban.

Ella estaba sentada comiendo, y tratando de no tener contacto visual con nadie. Estaba cansada y el brazo, que Wolfblood le había dislocado, le dolía bastante.

Había caído mal luego de que el licántropo lanzara un fuerte golpe desde bajo. No logrado colocar su brazo en buena forma solo sintió el relámpago blanco de dolor y más encima luego su propio cuerpo cayendo sobre este, si no se desmayo de dolor fue porque su maestro le obligo a seguir consiente mientras de un movimiento rápido le volvió el brazo a su lugar. No es que no se hubiera dislocado algo antes, ese mismo año se había dislocado la muñeca y cuando pequeña mas o menos una que otra parte, pero ciertamente no había recordado que el dolor hubiera sido tan intenso.

Cuando su brazo tembló al hacer un esfuerzo en tomar la copa de zumo, su padre se la quito y con el ceño fruncido saco su varita.

-. ¿Qué...- pregunto cuando este apunto a su hombro.

-. **Ianestes **- susurró y el dolor dimitió a la nada, aunque lo sentía un poco flojo.

Se le quedo mirando unos momentos y luego le sonrió mientras los recuerdos venían a ella, cuantas veces su padre no había usado el mismo hechizo justamente para ayudarle con los dolores postransformación. Era un hechizo anestésico, en una media hora volvería a dolor, pero tenía la esperanza de estar dormida ya a esa hora.

-. Gracias- sonrió y dejo descansar el brazo de lado, y trato de hacer todo con su otro miembro, algo complicado pero al fin y al cabo menos adolorida.

Cuando el postre estaba siendo repartido y a todos les entregaron un vaso con lo que ella suponía algún tipo de licor- ya que ella no le dieron- el sueño estaba arrasando con ella, pero miro cuando William se pudo en pie y todos los alfas callaron.

En la sala se entablo un tranquilo silencio, y así mismo Avaneris entro en la habitación seguida de varias hadas. Ella se congelo un poco cuando vio que cada hada echaba en el plato, pétalos de luparia, en especial cuando su padre también tenía una de las copas.

-. ¡Por un nuevo año prospero, por un nuevo comienzo en paz...!- anunció William tomando la copa.

Observó a su padre un poco lento, pero ella le hubiera sujetado el brazo para que no lo hiciera, mas Luxian y Dissaor le animaron a hacerlo.

-. Por nuestra comunidad, por los magos y muggles- miro a todos los alfas y luego a ella - Por ti Febrix- ella se ruborizo horrendamente- por el bienestar de tu familia y tus aliados.

Ella miro nerviosa cuando todos bebieron del brebaje a excepción de ella y Wolfblood que solo miraba a todos en general con una Avaneris sentadas en su hombro.

Cuando no escucho lamentaciones ni nada por el estilo, miro a su padre que solo le sonrió. Los ojos dorados de su padre brillaron un momento y le apretó la mano dándole a entender que no había pasado nada.

Estando más tranquila al ver que no había pasado nada con aquel brindis mortal, habiendo terminado su postre. Se levanto para marcharse. Disculpándose con su padre y terriblemente cansada, se levanto para marcharse.

Cuando paso por el lado de Wolfblood ya que estaba en ese lado para la salida, este le hablo.

-. Mañana en la tarde te llevare a Hogwarts- ella le miro sorprendida- haz lo que tengas que hacer para estar lista.

Volver a Hogwarts, volver al colegio.

Llegó a su habitación mientras cerraba con llave y se tiraba en la cama mirando el techo. ¿De verdad la amenaza de Anari había resultado efecto?.

* * *

**Se me terminaron las vaca -.- ... de vuelta al estudio, mucha lata... en fin, bueno el viernes le subo el próximo... es que les juro que creía haber subido ya este... que es puro relleno la verdad... me gusta el próximo, ya sabrán porque :)**

**¿Cómo se ven con un lobo verde? XDDD**

**keith black evans:** Bueno en si la trama es ver quien mata a aquien... pero yo tengo mis cosillas ocultas XD. Wolfblood es bueno, solo un poco bipolar y Fe que le tiene algo de miedo, pero en si es bueno... además es felpudito, ¿Cómo lo voy a matar XD?  
**FrogizZ**: ¿tas bien? Espero que si... saludos niña. Elige a tu cachorro XD


	63. Así es la guerra

**Capitulo 63: "Así es la guerra"**

**Miércoles 2 de Enero. **

(Harry) Sentado en el vagón del Expreso viendo los paisaje cambiar, sintió que volvía a su hogar más que nunca. Sombras ronroneo en sus piernas y él sonrió.

No sabía que pensar sobre Febrix, ¿Debía estar enojado con ella?,¿Desilusionado, preocupado, hastiado?. La verdad es que no lo sabía, no sentía ganas de ser una molestia para ella. No sabía si ella seguía enojada, o si todo comenzaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un nuevo comienzo para ambos talvez. Perdonar y ser perdonado, a él no le importaba comenzar de nuevo, ser aliados una vez más.

Volvió en si cuando Ron vitoreo su triunfo y Neville se quejaba.

-. ¡Soy el rey del ajedrez!- alardeó mientras Hermione usaba su varita para juntar las piezas esquivas y le quitaba un caballo atrapado en las garras de su propio gato.

-. Ya quisieras ser rey en otra cosa- bufó Ginny quien iba a su lado jugando con Narhir.

-. Celosa- espetó su hermano. Él rió junto con los demás. Hermione mirando su reloj mágico se levantó.

-. Venga rey de reyes del ajedrez, nos toca el turno de prefectos.

El suspiro resignado del pelirrojo hizo reír a los que nos quedábamos en el compartimiento.

(Febrix) Había llegado el día de ayer con un Wolfblood bastante neutro. El sujeto otra vez se hospedaría en la Casa de los Gritos y lo lobos y compañía llegaría esa misma tarde al anochecer. Por lo que por ende ya no tendría clases con Anari, quien siendo ella ahora la única que sabía "eso" no tenía ni unas ganas de encontrarse y tener una conversación "especial" por la forma en que le había pillado. Ciertamente no quería pensar en ello, porque no sabía como sentirse. Ya de por si era un tema que ella misma había anulado, algo que venía e iba, y que nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en ella, lo sacaba a la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Porque sabía que se destruiría a ella misma si pensaba en ello más de un minuto. Se había destruido y esa era la unica verdad.

(Fenrice) Se quedo observando el castillo con Mao en un hombro y una pequeña nota en su pata. ¿Debía interferir? Debía decirle a Fe... los vampiros atacarían en cuestión de que el sol se ocultara, muchos alumnos morirían o en el peor de los casos serían llevado a la casa de Malfoy donde un destino mucho peor les esperaba y él tendría que verlo. Pero si avisaba a Fe, ella querría avisar a Potter y realmente no le importaba que Potter y compañía se salvara, pero Fe seguramente querrá involucrarse y es algo que a él no le gustaba. No quería ver que su niña interfiera, podría salir lastimada o algún vampiro le gustara llevarle de trofeo y eso es algo que él, no iba a permitir.

¿Interferir o no? Esa es la cuestión. Pero si era muy pronta la llegada de los aurores o de los miembros de la Orden, Voldemort sabrá que alguien dio la alarma, y lo último que faltaba es que se metiera a la fuerza en sus pensamientos y viera lo que estaba o no a punto de hacer.

Con un suspiro quito la carta de la pata de Mao.

-. No interferiremos- susurró.

Tendría la esperanza de que no dejaran salir a Febrix, y él cuidaría a los vampiros.

(Febrix) Estaba en los terrenos con un Hagrid unos metros más allá cortando afanosamente la leña. El hombre llevaba un abrigo tan grande que le hacía verse el doble de enorme.

Ella llevaba encima la capa que le había regalo Emil junto con Damián, Jillian y Nadecko para navidad. Los cuatro alfas habían utilizado sus conocimientos y poderes para crearle aquella capa verde oscura muy elegante y dura como las escamas de dragón. Un orgulloso ejemplar de Nadecko quien según lo que vio tenía un gusto exquisito en ropa cómoda y bonita. Emil y los demás le habían colocado sus propios regalos en la tela. Sorpresas según había dicho la licana.

Suspiro y volvió su mirada al semigigante este le sonrió y volvió a caer sobre aquellos troncos del porte de su torso.

-. ¡Uf! He terminado- jadeó el gigante mientras ella sonreía y se tapaba más con la bufanda.- los centauros esta mañana me han interceptado- comentó y ella le miro interesada.

-. ¿Qué te han dicho?

-. No cosas muy buenas, pero presientes que sus bosques una vez más estarán invadidos.

-. Los lobos de Wolfblood llegaran esta tarde, creo que harán los mismos circuitos que antes.

-. Me alegro que sean lobos conocidos y que Wolfblood sea su regidor.

-. ¿Creía que los centauros eran más celosos que nunca?¿Por qué permiten que Wolfblood les quite por así decirle sus terrenos?

-. Los centauros no son tontos y a la vez muy sabios. Entre sabios se entiende.

-. Sabio- escupió ella y rodó los ojos el semigigante rió. Se colmo los brazos de grandes troncos de leña.

-. Venga, tomate un chocolate antes de volver al colegio a recibir a los chicos.

-. Hum... si, creo.

(Harry) Que el cielo se hubiera nublado había hecho que el poco y casi nada de sol que habían recibido durante el viaje se esfumara, ahora mientras se colocaban las túnicas de Hogwarts, esperaban que en cualquier momento se les avisara de la llegada a Hogsmeade.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la cabellera verde de Tay con una sonrisa enorme los saludos, para luego entrar Andrus con una bonita escoba en su mano.

-. ¡Hey cap!- saludó Andrus emocionado- mirad lo que me han regalado esta navidad- comentó alegre mientras él tomaba la liviana y barnizada escoba que el chico le mostraba.

-. Es genial- aludó Ginny mientras tocaba la madera con cierta reverencia.

-. Es una Venus 3000, es genial, ¿No? Me la regalo mi hermano para que destrozaremos este segunda temporada.

-. Es muy rápida- informó Taylor golpeando a su amigo en el brazo.- Hum.. ¿Y Fe?- preguntó mirando en todo el vagón- Amy la anda buscando, dijo que los había visto a ustedes por lo que debía ella igual venido en el Expreso.

-. No, ella se ha quedado en el colegio- informó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-. Habrá que avisarle antes de que le grite a algún Slytherin por sus interrupciones tan poco diplomáticas.

-. Sí, yo creo lo mismo.

-. Venga. Ya nos vamos.

-. ¡Hey! ¿Han visto a Ron o a Hermione?- preguntó. Los chicos se miraron.

-. Los vimos en el vagón de al lado estaban ayudando a unos chicos de primero a no se que.

-. A...

La mano le envió un zumbido y sintió que ese sentimiento de estar conectado volvía de pronto. Se le subió un escalofrió profundo y agarro el brazo de Ginny por el repentino mareo.

El chispazo de dolor en la cicatriz fue un repentino momento de desenfoque.

-. ¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Neville.

-. Yo, estoy bien. Nada- su mente se aclaro pero un extraño sentimiento le hizo mirar de un lado a otro, observó un poco aturdido que las 4 mascotas que estaban en el vagón salieran hecha una bala por la entrada abierta. Se crispo.

-. Ya estamos por llegar, hemos detenido un poco la velocidad- comentó Andrus mirándole preocupado- deberías ir...

Su cuello casi crujió cuando miro por la ventana y más de una docena de luces salieron de los bosques.

Lo ultimo que sintió antes de salir disparados ante los fuertes golpes que lanzaron a los vagones fuera de sus rieles, es que se había conectado a Fe.

(Febrix) Hacía por lo menos diez minutos había sentido dos golpes dentro del campo de seguridad, como si un vampiro normal, hubiera puesto una mano en el campo y se hubiera retirado. Cosa que no le gustaba y cosa por la que estaba pegada en la ventana directa a la entrada. Los carruajes dentro de esta media hora deberían de haber llegado.

Detrás suyo estaba el Gran Comedor donde algunos profesores estaban conversando, su intriga es que nadie de los profesores de la Orden estaban, lo que le hacía sentir un mal presentimiento.

-. Te estas colocando paranoica- se comentó mientras se miraba el brazo.

Había sentido el zumbido al sentir a Potter cerca hacía como un minuto atrás. Y se sintió desesperada de un momento a otro, camino hacía el Gran Comedor y hay no había nada. Cuando estaba por volver a la ventana el gran estruendo hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y corrió a la ventana solo para sentir la conexión con Potter.

-. _¿Potter?- _pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de entablar la conversación.- _¿Potter? ¡Hey! ¡Potter!... __no es hora de hacerme la ley del hielo_- comentó un poco más asustada, había un hoyo negro- _¡Potter maldita sea contéstame!_

Volvió un poco en si, cuando noto que su adrenalina marcaba los cien. Allá a lo lejos, se veía la luz de un fuerte incendio y las nubes en destello de colores... hechizos.

Salió fuera, cuando noto que los profesores salían una vez más y miro el cielo cuando cuatro efímeros patronus se perdían con rapidez.

Un ataque. Vio a Hagrid perderse por los bosque y a su maestro centauro secundarle.

Observó el patronus de un hipogrifo acércasele y la voz de Wolfbllood le despertó, una vez más.

-. Espérame en lo limites, el ataque a sido muy cerca de los terrenos. Ha llegado demasiado vampiros...

Cuando volvió a estar conciente de ella, tenía el corazón estrujado de miedo, y su cara, manos y cuerpo estaban dispuesto al ataque mientras su espada iba firmemente en su mano.

(Harry) Despertó con la voz retumbante de Febrix en su cabeza, solo para comenzar a toser al sentir el humo en los vagones. Estaban tumbados y la puerta se había cerrado por lo que entre manos y piernas estaban todos enredados dentro de la cabina. Por suerte sus baúles habían quedado enganchados en las rejillas y no les habían caído encima.

Se levantó con cuidado de no pisar el vidrio que era la puerta. Y miro a sus cuatro compañeros que yacían inconscientes por los fuertes golpes.

Escuchaba los gritos y chillidos, los hechizos a lo lejos, el crujir de las llamas devorando los vagones. Solo le habían dado un par de segundos para darse cuenta, segundos que no tomo en consideración.

Movió la varita y creo cinco casco burbujas con sus respectivos _enervates_. Los cuatro chicos le miraron asustados mientras volvían en si. Ayudo a Ginny a reincorporase ayudándole a apoyarse sobre una de las orejas de las sillas.

-. Han atacado el tren.- informó al ver que todos se miraban consternados y asustados.- ¿Están bien?- preguntó mirando a cada uno. Aundrey hizo un gesto adolorido y su brazo parecía lánguido.

-. Solo un poco adolorido- comentó cuando se lo quedo mirando.

-. Ron- susuró Ginny mirándole asustada. Él le sonrió brevemente dándole fuerzas con ese leve gesto. Sabía que su amigo estaba bien, lo sabía.

-. _¡Los alumnos que estén consientes por favor traten de salir por los vagones hacía el sur!_- esa era al voz de una prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-. ¡Vampiros!¡Vampiros!- escuchó gritar ahogadamente a algunas chicas.

-. ¡Atrás!- ordenó y apuntó al piso (Que ahora era pared)- ¡**Bombarda**!- lo que había sido antes el suelo exploto con fuerza y vieron a lo lejos el castillo mientras el vagón retumbaba en cada golpe.

-. ¡Salgan!- ordenó Andrus. Cuando cayeron en al firme suelo se les congelo la sangre.

Sintió una presión enorme en la boca del estomago al ver el ataque. Había muy poco aurores, que eran lo que siempre viajaban con ellos, y estos trataban vanamente de retener los hechizos y las auras oscuras que había visto. Vampiros.

Los alumnos que lograban escapar corrían despavoridos hacía el bosque donde el limite del colegio les protegería de cualquier cosa. El olor a madera y cuero derretido le quemaban las fosas nasales.

Empezaron a escuchar varios bombardas más y los alumnos comenzaron a salir por el piso del ex expreso mientras corrían heridos y magullados. Aun se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de alumnos que no podían o no sabían que hechizo crear para salir.

Quien le saco del shock de ver aquel ataque, fue Ginny quien se giro a él con una sonrisa triste y resignada, le tomo la capa que Anari le había regalado y se la puso sobre la cabeza. Le apunto con su varita mientras el hechizo de inmovilidad caía sobre este.

-. Haz lo que tienes que hacer- susurró con una suave sonrisa y él cabeceo.

Aquella sonrisa le decía más de lo que podía decir, le decía todo lo que él esperaba que confiaran en él y no la defraudaría ni a ella ni a nadie. Sintiéndose de pronto alguien completamente diferente tomo las riendas del asunto. Lo primero, sacar a sus amigos de allí y ponerlos en un lugar seguro.

-. ¡Venga!- gritó mientras la espada creció mágicamente en su mano. Neville le miro asombrado, Taylor y Andrus claramente consternados.

-. ¿Qué...

-. Sin preguntas- cortó, le tomo la mano a Ginny para darle fuerzas y le sonrió bajo la capa. Él supo que le vio porque ella le correspondió.- La capa de seguridad contra vampiros esta a muy pocos metros y Hogwarts no permitirá que ningún alumno salga herido en sus terrenos.

Cuando vio a varios oscuros y cuadrúpedos seres corriendo por la dirección oeste, sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de bienestar, eran lobos. Y el fuerte aullido a lo lejos, era Wolfblood.

No había como confundirlo.

(Febrix) Corría por la entrada mientras Wolfblood iba a su lado. El sujeto le había puesto la capa sobre su cabeza y le había hechizado. No podía permitir que le pillaran jugando con una espada, esa había sido su respuesta a su pregunta muda.

-. No te separes y intenta no meterte en problemas. Son un montón de vampiros que te sentirán y vendrán por ti. Estaré cerca...

El horrible olor a vampiro les llegó con una fuerza tremenda. Wolfblood se detuvo transformandose y aulló con fuerza mientras una docena de aullidos diferentes les respondía, aquello hizo que sintiera un poco más de confort mientras apuraban la marcha.

Cambiaron de rumbo rápidamente cuando vieron correr hacía ellos varios alumnos asustados y heridos.

-. Los alfas y cazadores también vienen- anunció.

Ella asintió y respiro profundo. Esperaba que Amy y Josh hubieran logrado escapar, y que Potter y compañía ya hubiera salido.

Los vio a poco metros y ellos le vieron a ellos.

Potter venía con la cara tapada igual que ella con la espada en mano. Ginny, Neville, Taylor y Andrus más atrás. Unos cuantos alumnos más como si le hubieran seguido.

No hubo saludo ni nada. Harry se paro a su lado y se giro a Ginny y los demás.

Wolfblood envió otro aullido más poderoso.

-. Vamos- les ordeno a ambos transformándose en humano frente a cuatro chicos demasiado asombrados y asustados..

-. Nosotros... -comenzó Taylor medio titubeante.

-. ¿Dónde esta Amy?- preguntó asustada al no verla. Ambos chicos no supieron que decir. Blancos como el papel como estaban ahora le miraron nerviosos. Aquello le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-. Vayan a la entrada y ayuden a allí.- ordenó Wolfblood.

(Harry) Asintió con fuerza mientras dejaban atrás a los cuatro chicos. Otros tantos enviaron gritos asustados cuando le vieron correr en su dirección, pero pasaron con rapidez a su lado, Wolfblood ladrándoles ordenes para que corrieran a protegerse.

Lo que vio delante de él... hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta una vez más.

El tren tumbado fuera de sus rieles estaba envuelto en llamas en varios sectores, las columnas de humos se alzaban al cielo iluminado por los hechizos que perdían horizonte.

Los gritos y pedidos de ayuda venían de los carros que aun no estaban en llamas y los alumnos que intentaban protegerse de los vampiros o mortifagos que para torturarlos no les dejaban salir. Ya no quedaban casi aurores de pie y solo algunos mayores se batían a duelo con algún mortifagos o intentando que los vampiros no les tomaran desprevenidos.

Los lobos estaban en el bosque más profundo porque desde allí se escuchan los gruñidos y aullidos, estaban rodeando el lugar para detener a los vampiros que tomaban sus presas.

Observó a Hermione con una herida en la cabeza y a Ron cojeando débilmente mientras protegían a un puñado de alumnos de primero y segundos, dos mortifagos enviaban hechizos de magia negra uno tras otro. Ron protegía, Hermione atacaba solo con sus varitas, aun no podían echar mano de su espadas siendo aun tan novatos como Anari los encontraba.

Febrix salió hecha un rayo hacía la zona de batalla como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Vio como en uno de los vagones que estaba siendo abrazado en fuego estaban Josh, Amy y tres alumnos más protegiéndose de los hechizos de tres mortifagos que los retenían dentro del vagón.

Él salió en dirección de Ron y Hermione, ya que tres vampiros iban hacía allí demasiado rápido. Apunto con su espada.

-. **Busdafort**- grito mientras la fuerte barrera hizo que los tres sujetos salieron despedidos hacía atrás. El hechizo hizo que Hermione derrumbara con fuerza a uno de los mortifagos y el segundo envió con la malicia en sus ojos, un avada al grupo de alumnos. Lanzó la espada agradeciendo que el hechizo impactara en la hoja y chocara con fuerza contra el suelo. Derrapo para sujetar su espada y apunto al sujeto- **Desmaius- **el mortifago completamente anonadado saltó hacía atrás inconsciente por el hechizo.

-. ¡Ho gracias a Merlín!- soltó Hermione sujetándole de un brazo.- creíamos que estabas adentro aún.

-. ¿Están bien?- preguntó mientras Hermione tomaba en brazos a una alumna que estaba seriamente dañada. Estaba mordida o eso parecía.

-. Si, un poco adoloridos pero es lo de menos.

Los gritos de alivió hicieron que se sintiera mejor cuando aparecieron en las lindes varios personajes de la Orden y para la atracción de los vampiros, un grupo de licántropos que atrajo de inmediato a los seres.

Los duelos se formaron de inmediato.

-. Dejen a los alumnos en la frontera y vuelvan- le ordeno a sus amigos. Ron sonrió y tomando a un niño y colgándose a un segundo en la espalda. Ambos asintieron.

-. ¡Volveremos!- le dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y salieron en dirección al colegio.

Se giro al momento y observó los vagones que no habían sido abierto, enterró la espada y escucho los sollozos desde dentro, su espada para la maravilla de él, bajo como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. En pocos segundos logro abrir una brecha en el vagón y miro hacía adentro donde dos chicos de tercero de Huffelpluff bastante heridos le miraron con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos cristalino.

-. Vamos- ordenó suavemente ayudando a pararse a uno y sacándolo del vagón, el otro tenía una pierna herida por lo que tuvo que medio encogerse dentro para sacarlo y ponerlo de pie.

Cuando se giro se dio cuenta que varios personajes de la Orden estaban cerca, fue Tonks quien corriendo a su lado le ayudo a coger al chico.

-. Lo haz hecho bien- sonrió la mujer mientras cargaba al chico y se giraba lanzando un certero rayo amarillo aun vampiro desprevenido. Este mismo saltó envuelto en llamas. La chica rió de buena gana mientras volvía al ataque.

Se quedo parado allí unos momentos cuando la sangre se le heló y el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos. La risa helada y metálica llena de una locura sádica le hizo observar a su presa con unas ansias que no había sentido nunca.

Bellatrix Lestrage estaba a pocos metros de él.

(Febrix) Los cinco le vieron. Se protegían a duras penas cuando ella le cayo encima al mortifago con su espada, nada de hechizos ni nada. Tres cortes certeros y salió en dirección a los chicos, demasiado angustiada para detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho.

El hechizo azul le hizo poner su espada a duras penas uno de los alumno asustados le había atacado fue Josh quien le bajo la mano a los demás. Al estar a un par de metros Amy se le lanzó encima mientras las lagrimas le caían. Ella sintió el cuerpo menos pesados al ver a los dos chicos bien.

-. No-no se donde están Andrus y-y Tay- susurró conmocionada. Ella le palmeo el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-. Están bien- le susurró y Josh le miraba entre sorprendido y agradecido. Le tomo el brazo y le sonrió.

Una fea herida tenía en la cabeza pero no parecía darse cuenta, el olor a sangre de Amy le hizo retirarse un poco, la chica tenía parte de la espalda demasiado herida, como si se hubiera quemado o desgarrado.

Los otros tres alumnos parecían ser compañeros de Josh, y uno de ellos era Pablick, quien tenía una fea herida en el brazo izquierdo y le miraba como tratando de reconocerle.

El chillido lo escucho demasiado tarde, no alcanzo a moverse, pero logro empujar a Amy contra Josh para no llevársela con ella, el vampiro le agarro de un brazo y la lanzo cinco metro estrellándole contra el vagón. Resbalo por este completamente aturdida. Enfoco a media y logro patear la mano del vampiro que iba directo a su cuello, se giro al momento para darle otra patada que lo desestabilizo. Pero otro llegó de arriba y le agarro un brazo como si quisiera sacárselo o arrastrarla. Con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular le estampo un derechazo en la mandíbula lo que hizo que los dos vampiros aturdidos le miraran dispuestos a atacarle otra vez, esta vez: juntos.

Pero dos lobos saltaron desde el vagón; uno de ellos era Arkan. El lobo mordió el cuello del vampiro tumbándolo y comenzando a azotarlo de un lado a otro sin darle tiempo de atacarle, su querido lobo de peluche ahora, demostraba lo feroz y desgarrados que podía ser. Mas el otro lobo no logro pescar bien al vampiro por lo que el desagradable ser tumbo al animal dejándolo indefenso por completo.

Se iba a lanzar contra el vampiro antes de que matara al lobo cuando un destello plateado y las cenizas se expandieron como si nunca hubiera existido ser más desagradable, Damian le sonrió y termino al otro vampiro.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

-. Bien, gracias- contestó mientras Josh, Amy y los otros tres se le acercaron.- tiene que marcharse- les ordeno. Josh le miro asombrado.

La presencia de dos licántropos no fue buena idea, de pronto estaban rodeados de cinco vampiros hambrientos.

-. ¡_Atgás_!- ordenó Damián protegiéndolos.

La presencia de Anari a su lado en el segundo, le hizo dar un salto. Los ojos azules de la profesora estaban emanando deseos de sangre. Su espada chorreaba el mismo liquido y sus ropas pulcras como si nada.

La vampira destruyo a dos vampiros de golpe, y ella tuvo el oportuno milagro de matar a otro sin complicaciones, Damián se hizo a cargo del segundo en poco menos de un minuto. Pero no espero aquello...

Josh se había movido solo unos pasos más adelante y el vampiro que faltaba había logrado evadirlos para acercarse a los jóvenes. Ahora, observaba consternada como Josh estaba inconsciente y con un vampiro llevándose a una nueva presa. Los hechizos de sus compañeros simplemente no hacían nada.

Sintió la sangre helarse de golpe...

-. ¡Josh!...

(Harry) Los ojos negros de la mujer le miraron asombrados un solo momento para luego sonreír con tantas ansias en su mirada que se le transformo la cara.

-. **¡Avada Kedavra!**- grito la mujer, se agacho y puso la espada en contra logrando que esta enviara un zumbido al impacto del hechizo. El rayo verde se perdió hacía el cielo.- Harry Potter tiene un nuevo juguete- rió encantada.

_Cuantas pesadillas... _

-. **¡Diffindo!**- grito. La mujer corrió por alrededor del vagón y él le siguió.

_Cuando dolor por la perdida..._

-. ¿Ya no más crucios?¿Quieres hacerle compañía a mi primo, pequeño Potter?

_Le había robado lo único que le quedaba de familia..._

-. **¡Bombarda!**- la mujer se movió con maestría en el cráter que se creo con ese hechizo.

Sintió la rabia quemarle, las ansias de sangre, como si toda su rabia, dolor, desolación y humillación hubiera explotado.

_¿Haz matado alguna vez Potter?_

Se lanzó con salvaje ansias, mientras con su espada lanzaba los hechizos de magia negra de la mujer de un lado a otro. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más perdidos en el bosque. No había que temer, ya no había más dolor, aquella mujer no volvería a dañar a nadie, no le pondría una mano a nadie que quisiera.

_La furia te ciega..._

Sentía que el corazón le latía histérico, que sus manos sudaban más que nunca, que el espíritu de Sirius necesitaba descansar ya en paz, que él necesitaba descansar.

_Yo si he matado Potter, cuando lo tengas en frente lo sabrás. _

Venganza, dolor o simple reacción. Él quería asesinar a la mujer, quería verla apagada tan lánguida como cualquier ser sin un mínimo de respiración.

Acorto el espació suficiente y empujo a la mujer que salía rodando y chocando contra un árbol.

-. No te atreverías a nada, pequeño Potter- chilló la mujer buscando su varita que había salido disparada. Sus ojos desenfocados le decían que no se lo estaba creyendo que estaba viendo a alguien diferente.

Apunto su espada al pecho y sonrió.

-. **¡Petrificus totalus!-** susurró y el hechizo le dejo en la memoria el cuerpo detenido y completamente inmóvil de aquella mujer sádica y loca, que se había llevado la vida de un montón de alumnos aquella noche, sus ojos lo único que se movía mostraban el miedo y pánico del momento. Se tiro la capa hacía atrás y sea lo que sea que la mujer vio, fue lo ultimo que hizo.

Su espada cayo... deteniéndolo todo. Una venganza al fin saciada.

Ya no habrían pesadillas.

(Febrix) El pánico pudo con ella, escucho los gritos de los alfas y algunos lobos comenzaron a seguirle. La risa metálica del vampiro se iba escuchando cada vez más lejana.

-. ¡Josh!- gritó sintiendo el miedo de perder a uno de sus amigos.- ¡No!

Observó al vampiro detenerse en un claro a unos cincuenta metros más adelante, pero no espero la emboscada de tres vampiro que se le lanzaron encima desde los árboles paralelos.

La risa metálica seguía mientras ella chocaba de un lado a otro con los vampiros, le pesco el pescuezo a uno y lo aplasto contra un árbol dejándolo embutido en este. Un segundo le mordió el hombro y ella sintió el veneno enervarle por lo que lo envió un derechazo que lo desestabilizo y luego le empujo con un pie. El tercero le agarro por la espalda y la hizo caer logrando que todo el aire se le fuera en el momento al tenerlo encima. No estuvo así ni tres segundos cuando alguien se lo saco de encima de un tirón, sintió a Wolfblood a su lado, pero cuando salió hecho un rayo hacía adelante el vampiro que tenía a Josh ya no estaba.

-. ¡Josh!- gritó con la voz rota. Corrió un poco más tratando de seguir el olor pero había desaparecido, el rastro se había esfumando.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y le costaba respirar, comenzó a correr más dentro del bosque tratando de localizar el olor de Josh.

No podía, no podían habérselo llevado, era su Josh. Era su amigo.

-. ¡JOSH!- gritó con la voz estrangulada, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al momento.

_La guerra se lleva a los seres queridos... no debes ser mi amigo... quiero ser tu amigo... eres especial... eres mi profesora favorita... _

-. ¡Josh!- volvió a gritar con la voz rota. Los ojos nublados le hicieron caer hacía adelante ante una rama.

El corazón se le estrujo mientras la desesperación comenzó a ahogarla.

No podían... era su Josh.

(Harry) Una mano en su hombro le hizo dar un salto. Se giro asustado y allí estaban los apacibles ojos azules de su amigo. No sabía hacía cuanto rato había estado mirando el cuerpo de la mujer desangrarse frente suyo, como está había logrado romper el hechizo petrificador y había comenzado a convulsionarse con palabras incoherentes en sus helados labios, hasta que había callado y sus ojos negros ahora, se perdían en el firmamento.

Ron estaba allí, pasos atrás y un poco encorvada estaba Hermione.

Parecía que todo había terminado, ellos solo estaba un poco adoloridos.

-. Volvamos- susurró el chico. Y él cabeceo dejando que la chica le guiara.

-. Todo termino, Harry- susurró Hermione con los ojos lagrimosos- se han llevado a mucho y murieron muchos, demasiados- comentó mientras Ron la abrazaba.

Hizo desaparecer su espada y se bajo la capa, cuando llegaron al claro. Habían aparecido decenas de medimagos y personajes del Ministerio, otro tantos periodistas.

Observó horrorizado como sacaban algunos cuerpos de dentro del expreso, no sabía si muertos o inconsciente pero no iba a preguntar. Los lobos ya se habían ido, y también los alfas. Algunos aurores tenían amarrado a una media docena de mortifagos dañados y otros tantos estaban desparramados por aquí y allá... muertos.

Observó a Anari quien estaba cerca de las lindes del bosque, le miro con una suave sonrisa y se dirigió hacía allí.

-. ¿Haz terminado?- preguntó con la voz suave. El cabeceo y se alarmo al escuchar un grito de dolor. Uno demasiado conocido.

-. ¿Febrix?- preguntó preocupado, dando un paso para ir a ver lo que sucedía. Su profesora le puso una mano en el hombro y negó.- ¿Qué sucedió?

La vampiro no le miro ya que otro grito le hizo ponerse alerta.

-. Un vampiro se llevó al chico Josh, Harry. Febrix no pudo salvarlo.

Sintió que un escalofrió le pasaba por toda la espalda y miraba apesadumbrado la oscuridad del bosque. Los sollozos eran algo horrible. Se le pusieron los ojos lagrimoso y carraspeo.

-. Volvamos al colegio.- anunció la vampira tomándole cariñosamente un hombro.

(Fenrice) Dejo el cuerpo sobre su cama mientras una sonrisa demasiado grande de expandía sobre su rostro.

* * *

**MMM cuando subo de nuevo... yo creo que en unas dos semanas más, que es más o menos mi periodo normal de subidas... asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Porque sé que hay personas leyendo! XD. **

**keith black evans: **Ya vendran los capitulos especiales de Wolfblood y Xirtus, así que no te preocupes, les haré sufrir y el personaje ya salió en algun momento pero volvera y esta vez con el poder de los recuerdos XD. Gracias por tu comentarios XDDD, me agradan tus ideas XDD. Te cuidas.


	64. Noticias escalofriantes

**Capitulo 64: "Noticias escalofriantes"**

(Febrix) Se aferró al pecho de Wolfblood mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando, su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, no podía respirar sin sentir que se ahogaba.

¿Por qué no había podido salvarlo?

No sabía cuanto rato llevaba allí, o cuando Wolfblood le había abrazado y ella se había derrumbado por completo. No podía parado de llorar por su amigo, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza y estar bien después de esto.

¡Sabía que no debía tener amigos!¡Sabía que no debía haberse encariñado con aquel chico!¡Lo sabía!¿Por qué lo había hecho?¿Por qué?

-. No es tu culpa...

-. Sí, lo es. Sí lo es... sabía que n-no tenía que tener... sabia que no...

El hombre le ayudo a pararse pero ni siquiera era capaz de eso. Cuando este le iba a levantar. Ella le empujo y cayo sentada.

-. ¡No quiero volver!

(Harry) Los sollozos era algo palpable y hacían que se le revolviera el estomagó. Los padre en busca de sus hijos, los compañeros perdidos, los alumnos fallecidos. El ataque había sido un punto terrible para la seguridad de todos los magos que ansiaban el termino de estos. Habían muerto muchos compañeros y otros tantos desaparecidos.

Se dejo caer en una esquina con Ron y Hermione a su lado. Todos debían estar allí. Los rostros demacrado de los profesores, los alumnos que necesitaba atención por heridas menores. Observó como Ginny estaba sentada al lado de una de sus amigas heridas, la pelirroja estaba bien y eso le había sentir mucho más calmado.

Amy se acerco corriendo hacía él, con Pablick el amigo de Josh detrás de ella. Se le estrujo el pecho al ver la cara del amigo de Nival.

-. ¿Dónde esta Febrix?- preguntó con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. La chica tenía una venda en la espalda, al parecer había sufrido una quemadura.

-. Esta bien.- contesto Hermione por él, la voz de su amiga no sonaba para nada convincente.

-. ¿Y Josh?¿Lo han visto?- pregunto Pablick adelantándose. Él sintió el nudo en la garganta.

-. Lo siento...- comenzó Ron pero fue Pablick quien lo levanto de un zamarrón.

-. ¡No me digas lo siento! ¡Una de esas encapuchadas salió detrás de él y con ella un montón de sujetos!¿Me vas a decir ninguno de ellos, pudo traer a mi amigo de vuelta?- grito mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-. ¡Lo siento!- dijo él ahora bajando la mirada. Pablick soltó a Ron quien no dijo nada ni se movió. El sujeto se encamino a su grupo de amigos que lo miraban ansiosos, cuando dio la noticia no fue capaz de ver aquel grupo.

Amy trato de calmarse, pero no pudo; estaba asustada ¿Y quien no?. Hermione le obligo a sentarse a su lado.

No se movieron y los llantos iban cesando, los alumnos que iban siendo curados se le obligaba a estar sentados o acostados. El gran Comedor se había convertido en una enfermería de emergencia.

Cuando ya era muy de noche y ya casi todos los que se hallaban bien había ido a sus habitaciones, él observó la puerta y allí estaba Febrix. Tenía ojos hinchadísimos y estaba tan quebrada que no se movía. Vio a Amy salir hecha un rayo hacía ella, pero Febrix tampoco se movió ante el abrazo de la chica. Solo a los segundos después le tomo los brazos a Amy y la alejo.

No supo lo que le dijo, ni tampoco tenía que ser un adivino. Pero Amy se quedo hecha una estatua delante de ella, y cuando se giro para volver a perderse, le miro, sus ojos ya no eran dorados ni rojos, estaban tan negros, que se paralizo.

(Josh) Despertó de un saltó mientras sentía que alguien le hurgaba la oreja, saltó cayendo de una cama y sintiéndose mareado y adolorido. Se giro para verse en una pieza de piedra oscura, llena de velas. Unos muebles viejos, un par de sillones, una chimenea y un cuarto de lo que él podía apreciar que era de aseo. No se veía ninguna otra puerta. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y allí tenía una venda y se sintió un poco más relajado al no estar atado ni nada. No es que lo calmara ni nada, pero si se lo había llevado un vampiro... y bueno, esto es horrible.

Se levanto a duras penas, solo para quedarse varado en su lugar y mirar al sujeto que muy campante estaba sentado en uno de los sofá, le miraba por encima del hombro. Y su pelo gris se desparramo por el sofá.

-. Estaba bueno que te despertaras ya- comentó y siguió leyendo.

-. ¡Tú!¿Qué mierda hago aquí?- la sonrisa del sujeto le dio un escalofrió.

-. Eres mi moneda de cambio.

**Sábado 5 de enero**

(Harry) Salir de los funerales de más de veinte compañeros le bajaba el animo a cualquiera. La presión, la tristeza y la desolación en el castillo hacía que todo se sumiera a murmullos. Pensar que otros once compañeros había desaparecido por las manos de los vampiro para quien sabe que uso, de comida a juguetes le revolvía el estomago a cualquiera.

La casa de Hufflepuff había sido la más afectada, y la profesora Sprout estaba destrozada por la perdida de una parte de sus alumnos. Para su extrañeza, la perdida de Slytherin había sido casi igual o solo un poco menor a las demás casas, cosa, que a cierta manera daba a entender que los vampiros no fueron conciente de sus decisiones, aunque el hecho de que solo hayan desaparecido y no muerto ninguno daba a entender otra cosa.

Había pasado muchas cosas durante esos dos días.

El Ministro había dimitido a la misma hora del ataque, lo que tenía a todos los personajes del Wizengamot completamente paralizados. La obvia respuesta de que el sujeto era un vampiro fue el detonante de que la comunidad mágica se alzara en quejas a todos los que habían elegido a este gobernante que sabía de la masacre de Hogwarts. Por ahora, una dupla se hacía cargo de todo lo conferido hasta que se eligiera un nuevo regente, y el director Albus Dumblendore estaba también inmiscuido en esos movimientos.

El hecho que mortifagos y vampiros hubieran salido combatiendo juntos, había creado aún más polémica.

Para la tranquilidad de Febrix y el pueblo licántropo la ley licántropa se anulo a las pocas horas de la bajada de Febreric, ya que muchos alumnos habían sido testigo de que quienes peleaban y les salvaron fueron licántropos y más aún, una buena cantidad de lobos ayudaron a muchos primerizos a salir de los vagones en llamas.

Se creo una gran confusión al darse cuenta que una gran cantidad de personajes habían combatidos con espadas y que estas habían sido repelentes hasta para el hechizo asesino. Espadas que eran el de él y el de Febrix, tal vez hasta la de Wolfblood, pero todas las otras – la de los alfas- eran normales.

Dumblendore había procurado informar que el colegio seguía siendo el lugar más seguro en el que estar, ya que varios padre habían querido sacar a sus hijos del colegio. Al parecer solo dos padres habían hecho caso nulo de las palabras del director. Pero aún con la gran mayoría de los alumnos en el colegio, las clases comenzarían la otra semana.

Lo que tenía algo nervioso y lo que él estaba seguro que había hecho, es que el Ministerio no se estaba jactando de la muerte de una de las mortifagas más poderosas. El hecho de que nadie haya encontrado el cuerpo de Bellatrix le tenía intrigado, sabía que su espada había acabado con su vida, sabía que la había matado en venganza... ¿Qué había pasado con el cuerpo? Anari no tenía idea, y preguntarle a el profesor Dumblendore le daba un poco de pesar, tenía la intuición de que se caería de cualquier tipo de tarima si le decía lo que había hecho, aunque no dudaba que no lo supiera.

-. ¿Vamos a donde Hagrid?- preguntó Ron tomándole un hombro despertándolo de su aletargamiento.

-. Sí, vamos.

Al salir se encontraron a Ginny y Luna, quien se había quebrado un brazo en el ataque, la chica que no perdió su forma de ser llevaba un collar de ajos alrededor del cuello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La sonrisa soñadora que les dio y sus explicaciones hizo que se desentumecieran un poco.

-. Los muggles tienen raras ideas sobre los vampiros- comentó Ron mientras trataba de alejar a Luna quien le quería pasar su protección.

-. Haré uno para cada uno de ustedes, y uno para Neville. ¿Les parece?- anunció ensoñadoramente mientras se ponía a su lado y caminaban hacía la cabaña.

-. Sería estupendo- le asintió Ginny. Un presentimiento y miro hacía el lago que estaba un poco más allá, cerca de un par de árboles sentada y sola estaba Febrix. Ginny quien se puso a su lado le tomo brevemente la mano.

-. Amy esta desolada desde el accidente- comentó Hermione viendo también a la chica.

-. ¿Sabes lo que le ha dicho Febrix?- preguntó Ginny.

-. Nada bueno...

-. Anari a hablado con su padre.- refiriéndose a Remus- creo que Febrix cuando llegó se negó a entrabar amistad...

-. Sí, lo recuerdo.- comentó Ron.

-. Tomándolo a el como referencia y a sus amistades- aquello le nublo un poco la voz y carraspeo- que Nival allá desaparecido...

-. Pero no puede hacerse esto.- urgió Hermione negando y mirando a la chica.

-. Quería volver a ya saben donde. Wolfblood no le ha dejado. No quiere estar cerca de nadie ahora...

-. ¡Lobos!- saltó Luna que iba completamente ajena a la conversación. La muchacha salió corriendo a la casa de Hagrid, era un poco sorprendente que hubiera visto a los dos lobos que ya hacían medio ocultos detrás de las calabazas.

Se miraron entre ellos y salieron detrás de la chica.

Uno de los lobos era Arkan quien los reconoció aunque miro raro a su amiga que trataba de hacer que se acercara como si fuera un gato. El otro lobo se alejo. La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta por un sorprendido Wolfblood.

-. Arkan ve a cuidar a Febrix, esta nuevamente demasiado cerca de la frontera.

El lobo salió de allí trotando. Luna susurró algo bajito y se levanto. No sabía él exactamente que decir a la chica que miraba a Wolfblood como si fuera muy normal ver a un sujeto completamente extraño hablarle a un lobo.

-. Bueno días señor lobo- comentó la chica. El no supo si reírse o simplemente quedarse mortificado, pero por la repentina carcajada del lobo. Todos se destensaron.

El miro a Wolfblood y este levanto los hombros.

-. Bueno si anda con ustedes, dudo que sea del bando contrario. Hagrid dice que pasen.

(Febrix) Dejo el juego de camafeos dentro su cofre y siguió mirando el lago a duras penas, no tenías ya lagrimas para seguir llorando ni fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada. Estaba en su momento zombie allí oculta cerca de la limes del bosque.

Había perdido a un amigo y había desechado a otro. Mas eso a una casi violación de un vampiro que le tenía confundida y el miedo creciente de que si Wolfblood se enteraba la iba a matar. ¿Acaso no había comenzado bien?

Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas y respiro profundo no quería otra tanda de lagrimas, le dolían demasiado los ojos.

Cuando un hocico frió y peludo se metió el hueco de su regazo medio saltó, pero sonrió mientras dejaba que Arkan colocara su cabeza en su abdomen. Estaban lo suficientemente camuflados del colegio por lo que no le importaba, ¡Y mejor si le encontraban! Así tendrían que expulsarla y por ende marcharse de este lugar.

Se medio enrosco y abrazo a Arkan mientras una nueva tanda de lagrimas la sobrecogía. El lobo gimió y le lamió las manos que tenía a su alcance.

-. ¿Por qué tuvieron que llevárselo?- gimió.- Josh no se merecía esto...

(Wolfblood) Se volvió a colocar al lado de la chimenea mientras los chicos entraban, la chica rubia le había caído bien el primer momento en que le vio, con aquel collar de ajos le causo un poco de gracia. Además parecía sincera y algo despistada, y por lo demás no parecía importarle que el fuera un "señor lobo". Con ella los demás chicos parecían un poco menos lúgubres, tal vez deberían de presentársela a Febrix.

Miro por la ventana como había estado haciendo desde que había visto a Febrix allí en la mañana. Arkan, como siempre, no había podido simplemente cuidarle de lejos, había ido a confortarla. Que el lobo fuera algo así como de peluche talvez pudiera hacerla sentir un poco mejor, y lo esperaba.

Hagrid le sirvió te a todos, aunque nadie toco los biscochos. Cosa por la que sonrió, él tampoco podía morder aquello.

-. ¿Alguien de ustedes salió lastimado?- pregunto Harry quien se puso al otro lado de la chimenea.

-. Perdimos cinco lobos, unos quince dañados y ninguno de los alfas salió herido, los vampiros no estaban condicionado a pelear con espadas, caían con rapidez.

-. ¿Cree que eso pueda cambiar?

-. Pelear con espadas lleva meses de aprendizaje o años, si ellos comienzan a aprender ya iremos haciéndonos cargo de ellos.

Por lo menos aquella noticia lo tranquilizo un poco.

(Febrix) Despidió a Arkan cuando ya la tarde caía. No sabía ya cuanto rato llevaba sentada pero estaba entumida y resentida. Se encamino al castillo.

(Josh) Se quedo observando al vampiro con su mejor cara de resentido. El vampiro no es que lo haya tratado mal, lo alimentaba y no se pasaba en la casa hasta que la noche caía o el día, no tenía idea si era de día o de noche. El vampiro le había transformado un colchón en la parte más alejada. Tenía acceso al baño y al mueble de los libros, pero el sector donde estaba todos los archivos y papeles del vampiro estaba con un hechizo que no le permitía pasar.

-. ¿Hasta cuando me tendrás aquí?- preguntó sentándose delante de él. Este levanto sus ojos grises hacía él y luego lo bajos a un libro que tenía entre sus piernas.

-. Hasta... no sé- contestó.

-. ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto de nuevo. Este giro la hoja con la calma más desesperante del mundo.

-. Eres mi moneda de cambio, ya te lo dije.

-. Febrix no caerá en tu trampa.- la sonrisa que este le mostró le hizo engrifarse.

-. Eso es lo que crees. Además Febrix... bueno, es mía.

-. ¡Já! Por lo que yo sé, ella ya tiene pretendiente- contesto. La verdad es que no lo sabía, Amy siempre se entusiasmada por un licántropo especial, por lo que notó el mismo que le ayudo antes de que el vampiro le agarrara. La mirada asesina del vampiro y la tensión en el ambiente le puso en guardia.

-. Ella es mía. No hay nadie más. ¿Entendido? Si hay un pretendiente, bueno acabare con él antes de que se ocurra algo más.

-. Sí es que entras a la guarida de ellos- soltó sonriendo. Era su entretención en estos momentos, molestar al vampiro.

-. Lo sacare a la fuerza- levanto los hombros.

-. ¿Estas como muy seguro, no?- la sonrisa que le mando le hizo engrifarse una vez más. Le miro ceñudo y este se levanto.

Le tiro el libro y se fue al baño mientras se quitaba la camisa. ¡Maldito exhibicionista! Pensó mientras miraba el titulo del libro. Se sonrojo intensamente y lanzó el libro contra la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba la risa de este.

-. ¡Pervertido!

(Harry) Salieron de casa de Hagrid al momento en que veían a Febrix entrar por la entrada del colegio. La cena ya había empezado así que pasarían a comer antes que subir, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue ver a Malfoy perdiéndose por las escaleras superiores, cosa extraña porque su sala común estaba abajo.

Entro detrás de Ron, cuando notó que Febrix tampoco estaba en el Gran Comedor. Los dos gorilas de Malfoy extrañamente estaban allí y miraban nervioso de un lado a otro.

Se puso al lado de Ron y el chico le miro.

-. Vuelvo en un momento

-. ¿Estas bien?

-. Sí, no te preocupes.

(Febrix) No tenía ni unas ganas de comer. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos ya que las escaleras estaba en otra entrada y le daba mucha pereza caminar hacía allá, podría tomar uno de los cuadros pero aquello se le ocurrió demasiado tarde y caminar hacía uno de ellos le llevaría el mismo tiempo que esperar.

Al subir las escaleras camino hacía la segunda escalera, cuando por el vano del segundo pasillo una mano blanca y extraña le agarro un brazo y la lanzó dentro.

El olor a colonia cara y demasiado cítrica le pego en un segundo, demasiado zombie como andaba ni cuenta se había dado de que Malfoy estaba allí. Para sus sorpresa el rubio le miraba con cierto temor.

-. ¿Qué haces Malfoy?- preguntó al notarlo demasiado cerca pero sin varita en modo de ataque.

-. Me entere de ciertas cosas, Lupin- sonrió al notar como ella se erizaba.- sabía que eras demasiado extraña. Y esa aura es idéntica al licántropo.

-. ¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto notando de repente un alo de esperanza.

No había sido ella quien le dijiera a Malfoy, y él podía ayudarle a salir de aquí.

-. ¿No estas asustada?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-. La verdad es que no- contestó y sonrió.- bueno, Malfoy ¿Cuándo los haces publico?¿Podría ser mañana? estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir hoy.

El rubio dio un paso hacía atrás y sonrió.

-. No la verdad es que no. Tengo otros planes. ¿Sabes que tengo serios visitantes en mi casa de campo?, la verdad es que no sé que hacer con ellos. En fin...

Se giro y sus ojos grises solo le miraron un segundos antes de encaminarse por el pasillo. Pasillo por el que un segundo después apareció Potter.

-. ¿Qué haces Malfoy?- preguntó este tapando el camino del rubio.

-. Aun lado Potter- le gruño.

-. Potter- llamó ella. No tenía ni unas ganas de ver una de las típicas peleas de estos dos. Los intensos ojos verdes de este fueron a ella, y Malfoy paso por su lado empujándolo levemente, ella rodó los ojos mientras el chico se le acercó.

-. ¿Estas bien?¿Te hizo algo?.

-. Por Merlín Potter, ¿Vez que este mal?- preguntó un poco molesta. El chico gruño y bufó.

-. No confió en él.

-. Ni yo, pero que le vamos a hacer.

-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-. Algo de...

¡Ho por Merlín! Los vampiros estaban en la casa de Malfoy, bueno hasta cierto punto aquello era obvio Lucius Malfoy era uno de lo subordinados de Voldemort, ¿Dónde más meter a un centenar de vampiros?, ¿Pero porque Draco le dijo aquellos? Una trampa pues lo más obvio, aunque lo extraño es que se lo haya dicho a la cara así tan campante.

Josh... Josh podía estar vivo, podría estar allí.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Nada, Potter- se giro pero Potter le agarro un brazo.- ¿Qué?

-. Fe...

-. Deja, Potter- se sacudió- no ocurre nada.

Se despego del chico mientras este le miraba enfuruñado. Subió a uno de las escaleras en el momento en que se movía; subió rápidamente para que Potter no le siguiera.

¿Josh estaría vivo?¿Estaría bien?¿Cómo podría sacarlo de allí? Su única opción ya no era factible, no cuando había ocurrido aquello.

Sí Josh estaba vivo, si todo volvía como antes... ¡Juraba protegerlos hasta en sangre para que no les pasara nada!

-. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- soltó una voz desde el vano del cuarto piso. Mando un saltó mirando a Anari quien estaba muy cómoda en el vano.

-. ¿A quien me voy a encontrar en el quinto piso?¿A Voldemort?

-. Ya quisieras.- ella bufó y miro los eléctricos ojos de la mujer.- ¿Me entiendes?

-. Como sea.

-. Josh no esta allí- soltó la mujer- si es que hay alguien en la casa de Malfoy.

-. Deja de seguirme o deja de hacer lo que haces.

-. Después de tu viajecito y lo que ocurrió- ella se sonrojo y miro hacía otro lado.- no, claro que no.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cansada.

-. Haciendo lo que haces no lo traerás de vuelta.

-. ¡O si! Como andar saltando por la vida es lo mejor que siento ahora- le contesto sarcástica.

-. ¡Las personas pierden seres queridos en las guerras! Debes comprender aquello...

-. ¡Ya lo sé!- le gruño sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, carraspeo y se volvió a girar.- pero no por eso duele menos.

(Anari) Dejo a la chiquilla irse. Espera que no se tomara las palabras de Malfoy en serio, no es que ella lo supiera si era verdad o mentira, pero era mejor romper todo pensamiento de esa chiquilla en que en ese sentido era muy parecido a Harry. Podría ser verdad cosa que consultaría inmediatamente con Dumblendore, tal vez las palabras de Malfoy tenía alguna verdad, y si era así, prefería ir ella a que Febrix se lanzara primero.

(Harry) Llegó al Gran Comedor mientras sus dos amigos le miraban con cejas levantada, al sentarse en medio, ya que así solían colocarse cuando uno de los tres tenía algo que decir.

-. Me he pillado a Malfoy hablando con Febrix en el segundo piso.

-. ¿Lo viste?- preguntó Ron mirándole ofendido- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-. Ronald, no puedo creer que aun sigan peleando con Malfoy, en especial este año en que se ha mantenido extrañamente tranquilo.

-. Por eso mismo, al no ver a Febrix fui detrás de ella. No quería que se lo tomara como si la anduviéramos siguiendo.

-. Aunque fuera exactamente eso lo que estabas haciendo- le cortó Hermione. Él se alzó de hombro sin darle importancia a pequeñeces.

-. Bueno la cosa es que Malfoy le dijo algo y ella no quiso decirme que.- siguió él.

-. ¿La habrá amenazado?

-. Bueno, no tenía cara de estar perturbada de hecho parecía tan sonámbula como siempre.

-. Tal vez solo se encontraron...- comenzó Hermione.

-. No cuando yo lo vi subiendo detrás de ella.

-. Extraño.

-. Bueno a mi no me importaría sacarle a Malfoy la verdad a golpes- comentó Ron llevándose un golpe de parte de Hermione por detrás suyo.- ouch.

-. A estado demasiado tranquilo.

-. Por eso mismo, algo trama- siguió Ron apartándose de cualquier mano extraña por la retaguardia.

-. Que no haya hecho nada es algo demasiado extraño, creo que me ocupare un poco de vigilarlo.

-. Por Merlín, el chico no ha hecho nada en todo el semestre

-. ¡Por eso mismo Hermione!

-. ¿Lo estas defendiendo?¿Ha esa serpiente?

-. Estuve en el mismo ataque en que estuvimos los tres, y vi a Malfoy ayudando a unos alumnos de primero de su casa para escapar de los vampiros. Sea lo que sea... bueno algo trama, pero tal vez sea diferente.

-. Talvez solo sea una tapadera, algo como haciéndose el héroe- comentó Ron levantándose de hombros.

-. Como sea- contesto él y miro al rubio que comía en silencio en su mesa.- la cosa es que algo trama, y no me voy a quedar a mirar como si nada.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Ron le puso el brazo sobre los hombros dándole todo su apoyo.

(Febrix) Se sentó en el suelo y miro a Wolfblood quien apoyo su espada en el hombro. Ella se quito el barro de las manos y dejo su espada de lado. No había nevado hacía días, y todo en el bosque estaba bastante lodoso

-. Supe algo...- murmuró mirando los pies del lobo.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó este y ella suspiro.

-. Que los vampiros podían estar en una casa de campo...

-. Esconder un aquelarre de más de cien vampiros no es fácil, Febrix- cortó el lobo- lo sabemos.

-. Entonces...- siguió ella y miro los ojos del lobo con un poco más de animo.

-. No. Aun estamos investigando... cuando sepamos algo, bueno, te lo diré.

Se quedo mirando el vació un poco más. Hacer esto burocráticamente hablando no estaba funcionando para nada. Hablar con las personas "responsables" la verdades es que molestaba un montón y no funcionaba de nada.

**Lunes 7 de Enero. **

(Josh) Estaba tirando en el suelo al lado de la chimenea jugando con Nils quien estaba tirado de panza para que él se entretuviera en rascarle. El hurón era su única compañía ya que el vampiro no había aparecido desde el domingo en la mañana.

Había tratado de salir por onceava vez y ya no había logrado nada, tampoco había podido leer los archivos que tanto ocultaba el vampiro, las protecciones le enviaban lejos y eso le frustraba un montón.

Cuando escucho un ruido, bufó, ya que parecía que el vampiro había llegado. Se quedo en el suelo y levantó la mirada. ¡Ese no era el pervertido!

Se levanto de un saltó y miro al sujeto. Era un hombre con ojos violetas y cabello negro y rizado, le miraba curioso y su túnica no bien maga parecía de varios siglos atrás, esos eran ¿Hilados de oro?. El sujeto era... wuau.

-. ¿Qué...que...- comenzó mientras veía como Mizu corría donde el sujeto y se le lanzaba encima sin ninguna intención de morderlo como era la intención de este siempre con el pervertido.

-. ¿Quién eres chico?¿Y Fenrice?

-. ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto él mientras se ponía detrás de uno de los sofás. Era obvio que era vampiro pero emanaba demasiada antigüedad y tranquilidad para ser normal.

-. Yo pregunte primero- rió y se sentó campante en un sillón paralelo.- mmm Josh Nival, ¿No?

-. ¿Cómo sup-po?- pregunto el sujeto se llevó un dedo a la sien y sonrió.

-. Me llamo Xirtus Prims

Sintió un escalofrió por toda la espina, él conocía a ese vampiro, por Merlín que había leído de él. De pronto se sintió terriblemente desnudo y el corazón le subió a la garganta. Delante de él tenía una leyenda, un mito... o por Merlín. Xirtus Prims era el primer vampiro, quien hizo replegar la plaga de esos seres por el mundo. Dando su sangre o mordiendo entremezclando sangres, experimentando para crear a seres más evolucionados.

-. ¡Me harás ruborizar, por favor!- rió melodiosamente.

-. ¿Qué hace?- pregunto tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-. E venido a ver a Fenrice, pero veo que no esta.

-. No a llegado desde ayer.

-. Ya veo... bueno, lo esperare- soltó y dejo a Nils sobre sus piernas. El hurón se lanzó de la misma manera de cómo había estado con él, de panza.

No sabía si sentirse ansioso, horrorizado o simplemente estupefacto. Miles de preguntas tenía en su mente y ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Esto no era lo suyo, simplemente no lo era. No era Potter ni Febrix... él no se enfrentaba con señores tenebrosos ni con vampiros. El apenas se enfrentaba a los profesores al notar algo extraño en sus calificaciones, no era cobarde, el problema es que él nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a nada fuera de lo normal... Y esto bueno era cósmicamente anormal.

(Febrix) Bueno esto era extraño, usualmente si querían hacer una "reunión" la hacían en el colegio, Anari no tenía que atravesar con los tres chiquillos hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Por lo que sentada y ovillada en la cama con su mejor cara "Estoy aburrida" miraba a los dos adultos y de reojo a los tres chicos que estaban cerca del piano.

Anari termino sea lo que sea que estuviera conversando a través de mirada ceñudas y rodadas de ojos, por lo que se giro hacía ellos.

-. Les enseñaremos a transportarle a los cuatro- ella se quedo de piedra, personalmente la transportación maga le causaba un poco de repelus, de hecho, no se había inscrito para tomar las clases ese semestre.

-. Eso es genial- comentó Potter. Ella rodó los ojos, y bufó. Ambos seres mayores le miraron.

-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le a poco menos que ladro Wolfblood.

-. ¿Ahora no puedo respirar fuerte?- pregunto molesta. Anari no le hizo caso

-. Obviamente porque aun no tienen 17, ustedes dos chicos tenían problemas para tomar la clase este semestre. Hermione fuiste una de las primera en inscribirte, y tú- comentó Anari. Ella volvió a rodar los ojos- bueno, como sea, en lo que estaba los cuatro ahora necesitan esto, para escapar, para alcanzar a alguien y un millón de cosas más. Así que ahora en adelante, el perro y yo, les daremos clases de transportación.

-. ¿Aquí?- pregunto Ron.

-. En el bosque prohibido y fuera de las limites de Hogwarts, dentro del limite contravampiros eso si. No involucraremos al colegio en esto, y Albus esta completamente de acuerdo.

Para sus adentros, sintió que el Director estaba muy permisivo últimamente. Demasiado...

Después de los últimos detalles de unos tres chicos muy extasiados, Wolfblood le dejo marcharse con ellos.

(Josh) ... Diablos...

-. Jake mate- soltó el vampiro cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. Él se quedo meditando sus movimiento, viendo en lo que se había equivocado, obviamente era una desventaja tremenda que el leyera los pensamientos.- ¿Y bien?.

-. Es la quinta vez... obviamente no voy a ganar- regaño. El vampiro sonrió.- termina de una vez...- soltó, le había perdido el miedo y el "respeto" desde el tercer juego. Si iba a morir por lo menos iba a morir siendo alguien desafiante.

-. ¿Te gusta Febrix?

Obviamente había sido con apuesta, para su amarga suerte había tenido la esperanza de tan solo poder ganar una vez y haberle hecho alguna pregunta oculta y que cambiaría su vida, pero no, él había ganado todas las veces, las 4 preguntas sobre si le gustaba algo en particular. Esta vez... cayeron sobre Fe.

-. Me gusta- aclaró- solo como amiga y mi profesora particular- añadió orgulloso mirando los violetas ojos del sujeto.

-. ¿Si muriera...

-. ¿Qué?- le cortó antes de que este pudiera decir algo.

-. ¿Te ha contado lo que hace?- él se sofoco. Miro al sujeto ahora con el ceño fruncido y el corazón errático.

-. Me ha hablado de lo que hace, sí. La guerra, los vampiros, los entrenamientos con espada y su "maestro".

-. Y de Fenrice, ¿Qué te ha dicho de él?- él escrutinio la mirada del sujetp ¿Qué pretende?.

-. Una vez- soltó recordando la vez que el vampiro había querido matarlo- me contó una historia bastante fantasiosa cuando el vampiro intento matarme en el colegio- el vampiro le tirito una comisura dela boca- pero ahora no se la creo mucho al saber que es UN vampiro. ¿Por qué me pregunta de Fe?

-. Curiosidad, aquella chiquilla siempre me ha parecido interesante.

Mizu levanto la cabeza y saltó a los pies de Xirtus ambos le miraron el momento en que aparecia Fenrice, el hurón corrió y se le lanzó con los dientes preparados para una buena mordida de bienvenida, Fenrice lo pesco al vuelo.

-. Te he atrapado pequeño demonio- contestó mientras dejaba al derrotado hurón encima de un sillón. Se irguió, los vio a los dos y al tablero de ajedrez.

-. Supuestamente debes sufrir y sentirte miserable- comentó mirándolo a él. El puso los ojos en blanco y no le dijo nada, interesado en lo que fuera a pasar entre el mayor de los vampiro y el pseudo de uno.

-. Fenrice- saludo Xirtus recibiendo de nuevo al hurón.

-. Maestro. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-. Me he enterado, bueno la verdad es que ya lo sabía, pero he visto que tengo una gran cantidad de vampiros vagabundeando por Londres, cosa, que me parece inaceptable. Que hubieran traído ayuda me parece muy lógico, pero esperaba, por lo menos que los mantuvieran en secreto.

¿Sorprendido? Pues ilusionado.

-. Voldemort y mi padre. De hecho de allí vengo, de hecho si fueras conmigo dejarían de joderme un montón por que no los he dejado despoblar el pueblo cercano. Se me están saliendo de las manos.

-. ¿Y tu padre?

-. Como a dejado el Ministerio se ha mandado a cambiar a Francia mientras vuelve a retomar su "trabajos allá", mi hermanastro y Phoebe me "ayudan"- hizo las comillas- pero de verdad de que se me están yendo de las manos, además que ahora, tengo una mortifaga/Vampiro, ¿Genial, no?- pregunto absolutamente cansado.

No sabía si alegrarse por ver al vampiro estresado o sentirse un poco alerta al escuchar eso de mortifaga/vampiro.

-. ¿Quién?

-. Bellatrix Lestrage, estaba muriendo en la batalla, una espada... Potter, creo. Le han llevado y creo que uno de esos vampiros ambiguos la ha transformado. Voldemort esta ¿Feliz? Bueno, esta muy complacido de que una sus manos derecha sea una vampira... esperemos que no se le ocurra transformar a todos sus mortifagos en vampiros.

-. ¿Te sentirias inferior?- pregunto él sintiéndose bien al ver la mirada odiosa que este le envió.

-. No. Crearían una masacre...

Observó que Xirtus no estaba para nada complacido. Solo observaba a Fenrice al parecer leyendo todo lo otro que este no quisiera decir en voz alta.

-. ¿Qué harás con él?- preguntó. De pronto sintió una pequeña esperanza de que sujeto le ayudara a salir de allí.

El vampiro no contesto y no miro a su maestro.

-. Fenrice, debes dejar de intentar atraer a Febrix de esta manera... ya...- la mirada alarmada del vampiro fue obvia- bueno, la cosa es que debes ir por otros rumbos.

-. La verdad no creo que quiera verme por ahora, así que él es mi excusa perfecta.

-. Si le pidieras perdón.

-. ¿Perdón?- pregunto con la voz una octava más alta- me arrancara los ojos en el primer momento en que me vea. Si le llevó al chiquillo se sentirá agradecida y talvez, solo talvez...

-. La violaras de nuevo...

Y los primero que sintió, fue que exploto un vaso cerca suyo. Lo segundo es que estaba hecho una furia sobre el vampiro.

* * *

Chan! ¿Qué les pareció? XDD Un Josh completamente diferente, un Josh que quiere tener la sangre de Fenrice derramándose por sus manos XDDD... Le acaban de decir a poco menos que a bocajarro que violaron a su amiga, pues quieto no se iba a quedar XD.

**keith black evans:** XDDD Fenrice es malo por que debe serlo, pero no así bueno tampoco, él es bueno (Lo que él cree) con Febrix, porque es suya... y como es suya, pues hace lo que se le venga en gana con ella y si teniendo a Josh puede sacar provecho, pues bien por él. Y Wolfblood ya va a tener sus momentos especiales... toy planeando escribir un poco sobre el nacimiento de las razas y la historia de Xirtus y Wolfblood y porque son lo que son. Así que espero que te haya agradado el cap. Y sobre Bellatrix solo dire: chan...  
**adictaapotter:** me alegro que te haya gustado. Me anime mucho que me dejen reviews en esta historia, y aunque sean cortitos para mi me dan mucho animo. Gracias... espero que sigas disfrutando.  
**FrogizZ te me haz perdido... espero que tes bien. **

Prox cap: La semana del 18… no digo día porque tamos celebrando nuestras fiestas así que no se que día me pierda XD.


	65. Torturas Sutiles

**Capítulo 65: "Torturas sutiles"**

(Fenrice) Y quien diría que el chico tan mansito que se veía de pronto de había convertido en un asesino serial, bueno eso era una exageración, la cosa es que aun le dolía un poco el cuello y la mirada quemante y claramente asesina en su nuca le estaba poniendo un poco incomodo. Su maestro lo había hecho a propósito y eso estaba claro.

La sonrisa en el rostro, era obvia.

-. Genial, ahora tendré que mantenerlo amarrado hasta que decida liberarlo. Y me querrá matar... solo para que lo tengas claro- se giro hacía el chico que estaba todo desordenado y con los ojos negros tan fijo en él y de manera tan aterradora que casi, casi se calla- ella lo disfruto tanto como yo.

Lo que salió de la garganta de este fue un gruñido, un gruñido tipo animal. Genial, simplemente genial.

-. Fenrice, ya, ¿Cuándo lo liberaras?...

-. Cuando pueda desentenderme un poco de más de un centenar de vampiros que tengo que cuidar antes de que creen la próxima revolución vampira. Después de eso, planeare como llevarlo y entregarlo y recibir mi merecido pago por ello.- su maestro rodó los ojos- le salve la vida, me debe su vida y Febrix tan buena que es de seguro pagara por ello.

-. Esperemos que Wolfblood no se entere pronto, porque tu "querida" la va a ver verde cuando se enteré y espero, que tú no estés cerca.

Él iba a decir algo pero se calló... creo que ya lo había dicho con anterioridad.

-. Vendré mañana- comentó como si nada y desapareció.

Se quedó él y el chiquillo que parecía no pestañar mientras lo miraba con odio. Con todo su autodominio lo levanto con increíble facilidad, lo lanzó en su cama, le desato los pies y le puso un grillete, solo por seguridad. Le desato las manos y solo para que le dejara descansar le dejo la amarra mágica en la boca para que no le desesperada en la noche con maldiciones que sabía de sobra que sentía por él.

-. Noches- le soltó como despedida. Apago las luces con una mano- y no debería sorprenderte. Febrix es mía...

Lo que escucho como un golpe, y que paso como un zumbido por al lado de su cabeza, sabía que había sido un zapato.

**Miércoles 9 de enero**

(Harry) Dejo de lado su diario -el cual no había tomado atención hacía días- y se volvió hacía la foto de sus padres. El viernes comenzaría con las clases de Transportación, y la verdad es que estaba ansioso, tal vez, solo talvez podría pedir permiso he ir a ver la tumba de sus padres, no había ido en 15 años y seguramente estaba muy abandonada, le gustaría llevarle flores y mejorarla un poco. Aquello de verdad que le agradaría mucho.

**Jueves 10 de enero.**

(Febrix) El día había comenzado muy mal, o por lo menos el destino la odiaba y odiaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Como se había dado a la "fuga" en vacaciones no había enviado el horario de clases que había tomado para este semestre. Invariablemente, como mago a los 15 y 16 años ya debías saber lo que querías hacer el resto de tu existencia por lo que este semestre y próximo año solo tomarías las materias indispensables para esa carrera. Al realizar lo TIMOS este te daba el derecho de ir a las clases que con esfuerzo uno pudo pasar, e ir a todas hasta el segundo semestre donde podía elegir los ramos, que según la carrera que uno había elegido eran indispensables.

Potter y Ron, pues era obvio, querían ser aurores por lo que tenían Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCLAO y Pociones este semestre; y Hermione, que tenía un montón de planes para su futuro había decidido que no le importaba tomar TODOS los ramos para convalidarlos cuando decidiera que hacer con su vida. La cosa es que ella, como buena "fugada" no había hecho sus papeles, por lo que estaba condenada a ser una Hermione hasta que la profesora Mc. Gonagall –quien estaba bastante sentida con ella- le ayudara a tomar los ramos necesarios.

Personalmente no veía nada en su futuro, por lo único que estaba allí era por su padre. Leer era un habito, no una necesidad y eso le había ayudado mucho, el haberse leído libros de 7° no es porque fuera indómita cerebrito, si no, porque no tenía a veces nada mejor que hacer en casa y su padre tenía colecciones inmensas de libros.

¿Bueno a que iba? O si el destino le odiaba, por que claro, le había tocado Pociones con un muy extraño Snape, no es que no fuera ya muy raro, pero el aura de la sala estaba demasiado destensada para ser normal. La cosa es que Amy quien tenía esa clase en su extraña situación zombie –por su culpa, ya lo sabe- vertió hojas de triono segundos antes de que la poción se tornara azul por completo, por lo que literalmente el caldero exploto. Snape en una maniobra bastante rápida detuvo el fuerte choque de la chica contra la pared. La cosa es que ella a poco menos que saltó la mesa para ir a verla... inconsciente y estaba tomando un feo color amoratado.

Antes de escuchar todo el repertorio de "Los gryffindore son..." y el descuento de 20 puntos por tener que desalojar la sala, ella partió con la ayuda de Ron hacía la enfermería. Le importaba bien poco si Snape se enojada porque no había vuelto con el pelirrojo.

¡Tal vez hasta la despachaban a casa! Pero que va... imposible.

La enfermera estuvo a punto de retirarla a punta de maldiciones, pero de verdad que estaba preocupada por Amy, tal vez había sido bastante cruel con eso de que la había despechado como amiga. ¡No porque ella quisiera! De verdad que quería mucho a la chica, ¿Pero que más podía esperar? Había perdido a Josh, ¿Qué pasaba si se llevaban a Amy?, no podía soportar eso, simplemente no podía.

Madame Pomfrey la dejo ya por cansancio, Amy había sufrido una leve intoxicación, pero estaría bien en un par de horas. En ese par de horas mientras la chica se mantuviera inconsciente ella podía estar con ella un rato.

Y aquello, tan solo estar un rato con Amy le hizo sentirse mejor...

(Voldemort) Que aquella manada se sintiera "herida" poco le importaba a él. Fenrir y compañía no habían logrado más información sobre la Comarca desde que uno de los suyos estaba dentro y no habían podido sacar más información que un ataque a la chiquilla y al padre de esta. Ambos ataques una verdadera vergüenza.

El rostro lleno de cicatrices y la boca malformada del líder se iba haciendo cada vez más grotesca esperando una respuesta de él.

-. Así que quieres una parte del botín...

-. Es nuestro derecho- gruño- cuando nos unimos a este bando nos prometieron niños y en cambio de los llevan los malolientes esos...

Había algo que a él no le gustaba y era que una rata sucia como ese le interrumpiera. Cuando el lobo aulló de dolor en el suelo y sus compañeros se engrifaron alertas. A él poco le importo.

-. No me interrumpas, asqueroso lobo- saltó él- e tenido una paciencia infinita contigo y tus mugrosos compañeros, no me haz traído nada de información de la Comarca mas que aquellos patéticos intentos de ataque a los Lupin. ¡Cosa que no te he ordenado!- se detuvo unos momentos para que el lobo pudiera tomar grandes bocanadas de aire- quiero que tu hombre me entregue la información del guardián del fidelio, cosa que no debe ser muy difícil.

Fenrir se levanto a duras penas y con un gruñido se alejo cojeando. Escucho un breve e inquieto suspiro detrás suyo. Giro su rostro al pequeño roedor que tenía como "lacayo"

-. Tengo un trabajo para ti, Peter...

(Fenrice) Puso su espada bajo la garganta de aquel sujeto en el momento en que todos aquellos vampiros se quedaban quietos al instante.

Estaba harto y casando. Si tenía que matar a alguno de los suyos para que le hicieran caso, lo haría, poco le importaba que su padre se sintiera molesto.

El sujeto, Sasanech provenía del norte lejano de Europa, él y su aquelarre de cinco mujeres y dos hombres estaban haciendo trizas sus nervios.

Los ojos azules eléctricos –que le recordó vanamente a su hermana- le miraron con rabiosa maldad.

-. Sí te atreves a desobedecerme una vez más, te matare.- siseó.

-. Eres un asqueroso híbrido...- escupió a su pies.

El cabello del cuello se le erizo. Le mostró los dientes y en dos segundos con una patada en todo el estomago lo estrello contra la pared, el sujeto jadeo, él lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo contra la muralla de mármol que se trizo.

El sujeto era uno de los antiguos, uno de los primeros "hijos" de Xirtus con la capacidad de un ser racional, matarlo talvez no sería bueno, pero si lo podía humillar lo suficiente.

Con otro certero movimiento le enterró la espada en el hombro derecho logrando que este chillara de dolor trato de quitársela pero la espada le envió un latigazo de magia. Se alejo unos pasos y observó a todos los demás que le miraban con sus grandes ojos felinos muy asustados. Ya se había aburrido había intentando mantenerlos escondidos, algunos se le habían escapado a Londres Muggles, otros casi llegan al pueblo cerca de la mansión y no estaba respetando lo que él decía, si tenía que empezar a dejarlos colgados de las paredes lo haría.

-. Sí volvería a tan solo volver a poner una solo piel fuera de la mansión cuando no se le ha dado ninguna orden de hacerlo me dará bien poco empezar a cortar cabezas por muy antiguos que seáis, el maestro Xirtus aun esta vivo y por muy orgullosos que se sientan por ser los primeros hijos tengan por seguro que mi maestro poco le importara crear algunos otros mucho mejores que ustedes, si no empiezan a hacerme caso tenga por seguro que comenzara a dejarlos colgados de las arañas.

Se giro y se un movimiento saco la espada del vampiro que cayo por la pared dejando un rastro de sangre casi negra. Limpio su espada con el pantalón de este y le hizo desaparecer. Cuando se giro los vampiros ya estaban mucho más tranquilos al no verle con la espada.

-. Tenemos que comer- comentó su tío, quien era el único con sus hijas quienes le sonreían, los únicos que le ayudaban tan solo un poco.

-. Aquí tienen varios licanos y varios alumnos que han traído de Hogwarts, además también me entere de que el viajecito que hicieron algunos a Londres también han traído sus reservas, así que no saldrán hasta que yo lo diga.

Rumiando por lo bajo los vampiros se fueron alejando por las grandes salidas del salón. Los únicos que quedaron allí fueron sus primas y su tío. Ambas riendo se le colgaron a los brazos.

-. Primo eres genial, aunque yo hubiera preferido que le cortaras la cabeza, ese sujeto de verdad que es desagradable.

-. Venga ya, niñas. Subid y escribidle a su madre que debe estar impaciente.

-. ¡Pero si le escribimos ayer!- rió su prima más pequeña.

-. Ya saben como es su madre, le preocupa que estén muy lejos de ella.- ambas se alejaron de él entre risas. Cuando miro a su tío este tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, triste, era una mueca muy triste.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Te pareces mucho a tu madre- y aquello le hizo perder el aliento por unos segundos.

-. ¿La conociste?

-. Claro que sí- rió el sujeto- vine aquí cuando nació tu hermana y luego cuando naciste tú. La mujer parecía brillas de felicidad con vosotros. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ti.

-. Nunca perdone a mi padre por lo que hizo.

-. Sí, lo sé- el vampiro suspiro y se hecho la melena de cabellos blanquecinos hacía atrás.- ¿Nunca le haz preguntado por que lo hizo?

-. Una vez me dijo por que, pero ciertamente no le creí. Él la uso y luego la mato frente nuestro. No hay perdón para ello.

El sujeto pareció querer decir algo más pero simplemente con una suave sonrisa y una pequeña despedida lo dejo solo en el gran salón. Despejando su mente de los recuerdo de su madre, golpeo el suelo y dos elfos domésticos muy asustados le miraron preocupado, cuando ambos vieron que era él se relajaron.

-. ¿Sí, señor?- preguntaron ambos.

-. Quiero que me digan si alguno de ellos han salido de los terrenos.

-. Sí señor- contestaron y se vieron entre ellos.

-. Hacedlo con cuidado.- respiro profundo y al no ver a nadie cerca se acuclillo frente a los dos elfos.- traten de tratar bien a los humanos y licanos que se hallen en las mazmorras, manténganlos con alimentos altos en proteínas, entréguenles algunos ungüentos para las heridas y traten de mantenerlos limpios para que no se infecte nadie.

Los grandes ojos verde de los dos elfos le miraron sorprendidos.

-. Me ayudaran mucho si me hacen caso, si se muere alguno de ellos pocas probabilidades voy a tener para mantenerlos a todos dentro de la mansión- los elfos con una reverencia desaparecieron.

Se llevó una mano a los cabellos y los lanzó hacía atrás. Estaba muy cansado.

(Harry) Se acercó a Nick Jonson uno de sus nuevos cazadores, el chico de 15 años le sonrió mientras él se sentaba frente suyo. En el ataque había recibido una fea quemadura en la parte de la espalda y cadera, además de ellos un tobillo roto.

En el ataque, su equipo de quidditch no sufrió muchos daños, solo un par de huesos quebrados que ya habían sido sanados pero aun había que estar cuidadosos por los huesos nuevos.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras este sonreía.

-. Ansioso, ya quiero que llegue ese partido con Huppelpluf.

-. ¿Tu tobillo como esta?

-. Puedo caminar y todo, solo no tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. ¡Pero estaré bien para el juego!

-. Esta bien, y las quemaduras.

-. Todas sanadas- sonrió el chico.- nada de que preocuparse capi.

-. Esta bien dentro de esta semana o el principio de la otra entrenaremos.

-. Genial.

Se sentó al lado de Neville quien estaba frente al fuego de la Sala común, el chico le sonrió cuando él se sentó a su lado, pero era un sonrisa un poco apagada. Neville era el único que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Andrus y Taylor habían estado en los dos grandes ataques a la comunidad mágica cuando él y Febrix habían sacado sus espadas y ya entendían un poco más o menos lo que pasaba. No eran grandes cuestionadores y parecían no querer entrometerse mucho y eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero Neville era otro caso, el chico había sido su amigo desde hacía años, el año pasado los había acompañado sin chistar al Ministerio y parecía no querer ser muy intruso.

Sabía que la verdad pronto saldría, el hecho de que en las batallas se vieran grandes cantidades de vampiros y licántropos pronto la gente se pondría de un lado u otro, pronto en los ataques se verían a más seres con espadas y talvez con el poco uso de la magia en si. Y aquellos que los habían visto en el ataque del Expreso pronto comenzarían a cuchichear. Tal vez el primero en caer sería él, por lo típico de que siempre le echaban la culpa a él primero que a nadie, cosa que tampoco le molestaba, Voldemort y sus allegados ya sabían que él entrenaba con espada que estaba dispuesto a matar por su bando, no es que le importara que sus compañeros le hicieran algo, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado, tal vez ni siquiera sospecharan de Febrix ya que la chica simplemente no pescaba a nadie. Y solo por Amy, Taylor, Andrus, Ginny, Hermione y Ron podían saber que Fe era la otra chica con espada en mano. Las probabilidades de que alguien la descubriera eran mínimas.

-. Nev- el chico le miro- ¿Quieres ir por algo a la cocina?

(Hermione) Ron se puso a su lado y le tomo brevemente la mano. Ella observó como Febrix le miraba solo un par de segundos antes de rastrear todo a su alrededor y introducirse en el Sauce Boxeador.

Había tomado esa pequeña precaución desde el ataque. La chica estaba demasiado agobiada para hacerle frente a alguien que la pillara por los corredores del colegio y ellos siempre podían ayudarle a salir del embrollo.

-. Nos falta revisar el tercer piso y el segundo- bostezo y le paso un brazo por la cintura.

-. Tenemos que ir donde la profesora Anari- con la varita enfrente y un lumus alumbrado su camino.

-. Si, mañana comenzamos las clases- sonrió el chico, mientras con la varita y el lumus apuntaba a cada rincón de los corredores por si pillaban a alguna parejita demasiado cariñosa.

-. ¿Y Harry?

-. Se iría primero a entrenar, además estaba viendo las posibilidades de comenzar los entrenamientos de quidditch la próxima semana.

(Fenrice) El chico simplemente le miro feo cuando llegó, estaba sentado en una de las butacas con un Mizu completamente rendido en su estomago y un libro en su mano. Estaba sin zapatos, desde que le había chocado uno en plena cabeza el día anterior lo había despojado de cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzarle cuando lo amarra a su esquina. Su maestro al parecer ese día no había ido.

-. Podrías traerme algo de carne en esos viajecitos que haces, de verdad la fruta me va a matar- comentó como si nada

-. Si es que te llega a gustar la carne cruda no hay ningún problema- se hecho en la cama quitándose los zapatos de un movimiento- de hecho creo que estas abusando de tu privilegio, si te hubiera dejado con el vampiro que te llevaba a cuestas, ahora lo que estarías pidiendo sería algo de dignidad.- el rostro del chico se puso pálido, las manos tensas alrededor del libro.

-. Hubiera preferido eso a lo que piensas hacerle a Fe.

-. ¡Ho que grandeza la tuya!, ¿Realmente hubieras cambiado tu destino por el de Fe? No te creo, de hecho creo que estas mas que aliviado de que hubieras caído en mis manos de que lo hubieras hecho en las manos de uno de mis aliados.

El libro voló en su dirección pero lo detuvo como un solo movimiento de su telepatía. El libro volvió a su lugar en el estante. El chico se levanto con un Mizu al ataque muy dispuesto. El simplemente le miro.

-. ¿Por qué- la cara del chico se puso roja- porque...? ella, maldita sea...

-. Es mía, ya lo sabes.

-. Pero porque le hiciste eso, ya tiene suficientes problemas y tú, abusaste de ella.

-. No fui ni cercano a un abuso así de simple. Ella estuvo muy dispuesta.

-. ¡Drogada, estaba drogada!- el chico cayo sentado con las manos en la cara.

Con un movimiento de su mano uno de los antiguos libros que explicaba las leyendas salió del estante, de la parte más alta y escondida, lo dejo al lado del chico.

-. Ella es mía, ahora y hacía mil años atrás. Siempre ha sido así.

(Febrix) Los lobos le llevaron a la habitación del segundo piso sin chistar. Que Wolfblood no la estuviera esperando no sabía si era una pequeña esperanza o que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando. Cuando se acercó a la ventana para ver si veían a este mismo por allí, Arkan, que estaba a su lado le agarro la capa y la obligo a sentarse, para luego a poco menos que echarse sobre ella.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto acariciando las orejas del lobo. Orion bufó y solo le miraba.- o vamos- regaño al lobo negro.

-. El maestro pidió que la retuviéramos aquí unos momentos, hasta que él llegara.

Una punzada de dolor le cruzo el pecho. Wolfblood no quería ni dejarle un segundo sola. El sujeto desconfiaba aún mucho, y no le criticaba por ello, pero por lo menos podría dejarle sola un par de segundos, ella no se mandaría a cambiar otra vez... ni aunque le pagaran.

Miró en otra dirección...

-. El maestro no esta enojado con usted, señorita- gruño Arkan irguiéndose un poco.

-. ¿A no?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste- no trates de hacer las cosas más simples, Arkan- le acarició el hocico- el desconfía de mi, lo sé.

Orion se movió incomodo y ella se abrazo las piernas mientras sentía un leve silbido al lado de su oído, giro el rostro para ver un pequeño orificio en la madera. Al otro lado se veía un poco del bosque, pero para su desconcierto en esa misma dirección se veía a Wolfblood erguido hablando con una figura media tapada por los árboles. Era alta y por la figura parecía mujer. ¿Una licántropa?, ¿Alguien de la Orden?... un sentimiento de pesadez le llegó a su estomago, algo en la figura de esa mujer le recordó a su madre. Dejo de mirar cuando Orion salió de la habitación.

Extraño.

(Wolfblood) Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, por lo que Febrix no alcanzaría a ver nada. La mujer frente a él, aunque seguía siendo para él una aliada, era aún un problema. La vampira siempre estaba dispuesta a ver a su sobrina, cosa que él no podía permitir, y las miradas constantes de esta hacía atrás lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Si Febrix descubría que tenía una tía viva -en lo especial de esa palabra- y además vampira tendría una y mil formas de querer escapar una vez más, y Merlín sabía que Erix no le negaría nada a esa niña.

-. ¿Puedes dejar de tratar de que te vea, Erix?- preguntó molesto. La vampira soltó un bufido.

-. Eres un melodramático, solamente quiero verla, aun no entiendo porque no puedo.

-. Porque eres su mejor vía para escapar.- cuando ella no le negó y simplemente siguió mirando hacía atrás, él bufó. La vampira rodó los ojos y le irguió un papel.

-. Es lo mejor que pude hacer, para tan apurado que estabas. El hombre tiene familia y trabaja en el mundo muggle como contador, ¿Realmente piensas matarlo?

-. Yo no, pero la idea sigue siendo esa. El sujeto es un problema, luego de él, tengo que deshacerme del otro problema.

-. Snape

-. Exacto.- la mujer se llevó su elaborada bufanda hacía atrás y sus ojos nuevamente estaban mirando hacía atrás.

-. ¿No te ha ido a ver?

-. No, desde que me enfadado ni se a pasado por casa- soltó molesta.

-. Deberías alejarte un poco de él, ¿No crees?

-. Aunque le este un poco traicionando, sea un chiquillo muy estúpido de vez en cuando y me den ganas de castrarlo cada cierto tiempo, sigue siendo mi amigo, tú mas que nadie, no te metas.

-. ¿William no se coloca celoso?- pregunto medio en broma. La mujer se envaro y si hubiera podido se hubiera sonrojado.

-. No te metas- regaño- bien, me voy. Y si me entero que le has hecho el mas mínimo daño a mi sobrina, ten por seguro que me la llevó yo misma, eres un arcaico...

Y desapareció en momento en que Orion llegaba trotando a su lado.

-. ¿Ha visto algo?

-. Se quedo mirando un orificio por la pared, pero no creo que haya visto nada, señor- contesto el lobo sentado frente a él.

-. Ok, ve por ella y llévala al sector de entrenamiento y luego manda a llamar a algunos de los alfas, debo ir a la Comarca esta noche.

**Viernes 11 de enero**

(Fenrice) Su plan era sencillo, torturador y más que obvio. Nadie podría detener una carta tan común como esta. Absolutamente nadie y solo ella podía entenderlo.

Solo para que no le olvidara... y supiera, quien estaba detrás de esto.

No había nada mejor que interponer la moral y el miedo de su querida Fe, con las amistad y el cariño que tenía por el chiquillo desagradecido.

Solo una forma de anticipar lo obvio.

(Febrix) Cuando las típicas cartas llegaron, que eran mucho más desde el inoportuno ataque, el Gran Comedor se llenaba de un poco mas de felicidad, los padres enviaban pequeños regalos o ciertos paquetes que durante el ataque algunos baúles habían salido gravemente dañados y su interiores destruidos.

Pero que aquella carta le hubiera llegado con aquel Búho que parecía una miniatura, le invadió una sensación de vértigo nada agradable.

No había cerca suyo que pudiera entender algo, no se sentaba cerca de Potter y compañía y Amy había ido a la enfermería.

El pequeño pichón picoteaba su plato de comida y aquella carta pequeña y con algo en su interior le estaba matando. Al tomarla con cuidado y con el corazón a mil, reconoció la letra de Fenrice con su impecable letra sobre la ambiguo pergamino.

No se atrevió a abrirlo, y solo cuando alguien le hizo sombra se atrevió a mirar a Anari quien miro la carta y luego a ella y su rostro se suavizo. No sabía exactamente que cara tenía, pero para que la vampira le viera de esa forma, simplemente debía ser atroz. Le tomo la carta de las manos y la obligo a seguirla.

No sabía si estaba respirando ni siquiera sabía si la profesora le había echado un hechizo para moverse porque ciertamente se estaba ahogando en ella misma.

Los recuerdos venían con demasiada nitidez, la música, las risas, la voces, las amenazas y las respiraciones, todos volvió de golpe. La profesora le agarro de un brazo antes de que se rompiera en medio del camino.

Cuando volvió un poco en si, estaba sentada en la cama de esta y la mujer tenía la carta ya abierta y un mechón de cabello. En su nebulosas sensaciones no entendió el mensaje, hasta que comenzó a intentar relajarse y el suave y ínfimo efluvio le llegó acelerando su corazón de un solo golpe. Miro a la profesora que tenía el rostro contraído.

-. Él lo tiene- no reconoció su propia voz. Pero cuando la vampira no dijo nada y seguía con el semblante congelado. Ella lo supo- él lo tiene.

-. Y tú no harás nada para traerlo.

-. Pero...

-. ¿Quieres ir a parar a su cama de nuevo?- le pregunto con la filosa verdad en cada silaba. Ella se estremeció y negó.

-. No

-. Exacto, y conozco demasiado bien a mi hermano para saber lo que quiere, si se ha llevado a Nival, o simplemente le a quitado un mechón de pelo de donde sea que este significa que él sabe lo importante que es para ti, y obviamente querrá algo a cambio. Y bien sabemos las dos- la mujer si inclino un poco hacía adelante- que siempre que ha querido algo de ti, lo ha conseguido a la buena o a la mala... pero lo ha hecho.

Sintió la vergüenza quemarle las mejillas y miro un punto lejano en el vació. ¿De verdad Fenrice tenia a Josh o simplemente era un truco? El vampiro sabía lo importante que era el chico para ella, habían tenido ya un percance en que Josh estaba en medio, le haría algo a su amigo, estaba vivo y eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... podría soportar ella lo que el vampiro hacía, la poca real verdad le estaba matando... ¿Qué podía hacer?... la amenaza era obvia. Era ir por su amigo y quedar en manos del vampiro, ir y dejar que todo volviera a pasar una vez más... pero ella no podía... no debía... se moría si volvía a pasar de nuevo lo que ya la había condenado por todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

**¡Review! Sorry por la demora. El bicentenario y el poco control sobre el muso inspirador. XD.**

**keith black evans: **_PERDÓNNNNN… pero es que no tenía las paginas necesarias, tenía como 4 hojas, y no lo podía subir, así que hoy me inspire un poco y subí esto, pero no sé cuando vuelva a subir porque no tengo nada escrito, no digo que me demore como meses, pero si un par de semanas, o ni eso, y solo un par de días... todo depende de mi muso que se me escapa XD Y sí, Josh sufrirá un poco más con Fenrice, pero ya se vengara de una u otra manera, pero no es como si Fenrice lo estuviera tratandolo mal, pero bueno... el pobre chico esta realmente sentido... asi que allí veremos que se me ocurre en el futuro. Y eso... espero que te haya gustado el cap..._


	66. Basta de lamentaciones

**Capitulo 66: "Basta de lamentaciones"**

**Viernes 11 de enero, entre límite de Hogwarts y el límite antivampiro. **

(Harry) Bien... eso no era bueno, en especial eso de la "escisión", no sonaba ni se veía para nada bien.

-. ¡Ho vamos no es tan malo!- rió el lobo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero "Escisionarme"- masculló Fe que por su cara no tenía ni unas ganas de estar allí. Si no fuera porque estaban a oscuras hubiera jurado que la chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando.

-. No seas exagerada- soltó el lobo.

-. Haber entonces hazlo tú- indicó la chica, el lobo simplemente le mira como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.- ¿Y bien?

-. Bueno, yo no ocupo el medio mágico- se miro las uñas como si nada.

-. ¿Y tú?- preguntó la licana mirando a la vampira que ahora miraba entretenida las copas de los árboles.

-. Yo tampoco ocupo el transporte mago, los vampiros tenemos nuestro propio método.

-. Con neblina y toda la parafernalia.- se burló el lobo.

-. Y tú como si te estuvieras evaporando.

Bien... mientras miraba de reojo a Ron y Hermione, solo Hermione parecía dispuesta a hacerlo sin la presencia de personas "adecuadas para hacerlo".

-. Yo paso- soltó Febrix, él estuvo a punto de cabecear en acuerdo.

-. ¿Y como piensas moverte? No te gustan las escobas y no quieres transportarte.- comenzó Anari.

-. ¿Corriendo?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa irónica. Wolfblood bufó y los miro a ellos con un poco más de esperanza.- ¿Y ustedes?

-. Yo lo intentare...- anunció Hermione sin mucha convicción tampoco.

-. ¡Bien!- Anari parecía resplandecer- recuerda las tres D: Destino, Determinación y Decisión. Que tú destino sea aquí- apuntando a unos cinco metros más allá- necesito que te veas en este punto, que te imagines justo allí- todos observaron expectantes a que la chica desapareciera, cuando el zumbido y la maldición de Febrix los puso alertas a todo.

(Febrix) Ni loca, ni tremendamente loca iba a perder una parte de su ser con dos "docentes" que parecían haber leído simplemente un folleto de transportación del Ministerio y ahora querían impartir sus sabías palabras cuando ni uno de ellos sabía transportarse al estilo mago.

Cuando Hermione. ¡Ho que valiente chica! Estaba a punto de intentar la transportación, el zumbido pasó por todo su cuerpo dando la alarma.

-. Maldición- maldijo y sacó su espada con un movimiento. Anari y Wolfblood se pusieron en pose de combate en el momento, solo para qué dos segundos después media trastabillando y toda chascona apareciera Tonks.

La chica con su pelo rozado y destellos negros le miro a los tres que tenían la espada levantada y luego a los tres chicos que se habían erizado a punto de sacar sus propias armas. Esta levanto las manos aturdida.

-. ¡Soy yo!- gritó y se tapo la cabeza. El olor era de Tonks por lo que hizo desaparecer su espada y respiro más tranquila.

Había sentido de pronto que todos sus males le iban a pegar de golpe.

-. Tonks- saludó Potter, la chica mirando que ya no había armas en su dirección se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió.

-. Hola.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, chica?- preguntó Anari mirando todo a su alrededor como esperando que más visitantes inesperados llegaran.

Ella no pudo dejar de notar, aunque había bastante oscuridad, que Wolfblood estaba sonriendo como si le hubieran regalado un gran pedazo de vampiro para jugar.

-. Homs- rió- El Director me ha llamado esta mañana para preguntarme si tenía tiempo hoy en la noche para echarles una mano en eso de enseñarles a transportarse a los chicos. Pero si no me necesitan yo...

-. ¡NO!- instintivamente los cuatro habían gritado. Anari y Wolfblood les miraron dolidos.

-. Ok. ¿Qué han hecho?

Mientras Anari y Wolfblood mascullaban más atrás sobre "confianza" y "mal agradecidos", ella simplemente para mosquear a los dos le estaba tomando toda la atención a una feliz auror que se transportaba de un lado a otro, algunas veces trastabillando, pero era lo "normal" en ella. Su explicación en si más completa no dejaba de lado eso de ir repartiendo partes de uno por el mundo. Esta vez fueron Harry y Hermione quienes se habían hecho los voluntariosos. Ella y Ron dieron un paso hacía atrás.

(Harry) Cerro los ojos y se imagino a tres metros más adelante, respirando profundo, relajando su cuerpo, se imaginaba allí, tan solo a unos pasos... dio un paso, sintió que su pie no tocaba nunca la tierra, luego perdió el horizonte y luego choco contra el suelo el olor a hojas y tierra perforo su nariz. Abrió los ojos solo para notar que ni siquiera había avanzado medio paso. Hermione aun estaba en su lugar con el ceño fruncido cuando dio un paso y envió un saltó para caer hacía en lado asustada.

-. ¡Genial!- soltó Tonks- eso a salido muy bien. No pueden esperar que les salga a la primera o segunda vez. Yo me diseccione a la quinta y octava, perdí mi pierna y los dedos de la mano- rió como si aquello fuera genial- pero ya lo he domado y seguro que ustedes lo pillan pronto.

Lo intentaron otras tres veces, Wolfblood y Anari habían amenazado a Ron y Febrix para que lo intentaran, ninguno de los dos hizo realmente un esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero Hermione había comentado que había sentido un tipo de zumbido a los pies lo que le había emocionado enormemente. Tonks les había prometido que volvería el miércoles cuando tuvieran otra sesión, y él rezaba por que fuera cierto.

(Febrix) Anari los había dejado en fuera de la Sala Común, la vampira había estado gruñendo un rato cuando Wolfblood se había hecho todo un galán y había invitado a Tonks a las Tres Escobas, donde, siendo viernes, estaba abierto hasta tarde.

Ella se había mantenido bien atrás en todo el trayecto, lejos de Anari quien le miraba cada ciertos minutos y lejos de Potter quien había querido acercársele todo ese rato. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro pálido, agradecía que en todo lo que llevaba con los chicos hubieran estado a oscuras, su cara, para otras direcciones estaba hecha un asco.

La carta aún estaba en su bolsillo, su puño aferrado alrededor de esta, y la sensación de un agujero profundo en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar del todo.

Al llegar frente a la Dama Gorda, Anari le detuvo de un brazo. Y despidió a los chicos con la voz tensa. Harry frunció el ceño mientras entraba.

-. Prométeme por tu padre, que no harás nada- le siseo mientras ella le miraba a esos dos ojos eléctricos.- si no lo ha matado aún, es por algo. Nos dará tiempo para hacer algo.

-. ¿Me ayudaras a sacar a Josh de allí?- pregunto con la voz rasposa.

-. No te prometo nada, mientras tú hagas lo que te digo.

-. Lo prometo- susurró. Si tenía la más mínima esperanza de poder sacar a Josh vivo, prometería lo que fuera- por mi padre.

(Anari) Llegó al dormitorio mientras se quitaba la larga capa y enviaba un hechizo para prender el fuego de la chimenea. Fue a su despensa de pociones y saco la que le mantenía con energía. El remezón de languidez duro solo unos segundos antes de que su corazón comenzara a funcionar como debía.

Se sentó en un escritorio, saco un sucio pergamino manchado y roñoso que tenía dentro de uno de sus cajones de pergaminos y con la pluma llena de negrusca tinta escribió en él.

_-. Hola, Remus_

Mientras la tinta se filtraba y desaparecía, cinco segundos despues aparecio en una impecable letra.

_-. ¿Qué tal, Anari?_

Era así, como casi todos los días, a la dos de la mañana hablaban. Era así como se mantenía comunicada con Remus desde que tenía conciencia de su amistad con el lobo. Jamás fue a la casa de este cuando estaba casado, pero Remus siempre le escribía en su pequeño trozo de pergamino encantado y ella le respondía con la misma soltura. Era así como estando ella en la casa de los Gritos y en el Hogwarts se comunicaban para juntarse cuando no estaba con los Merodeadores y era así, ahora que ella estaba en Hogwarts y él en la Comarca como se mantenían comunicados.

_-. Humana- respondió con una leve sonrisa. _

_-. ¿Y Fe?_

Y era en estos momentos donde odiaba lo que hacía, en estos momentos donde le tenía que mentir a su buen amigo para no hacerle más daño.

_-. Normal, ya sabes...- su escritura tembló._

¿Cómo decirle que su hija había sido arrastrada con su hermano? ¿Qué ya estaban unidos y no había manera de separarlos?¿Cómo decirle que Fe estaba en la puerta de una muerte inminente si no hacía lo que debía, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse en combate enfrente del vampiro?

_-. Acongojada por la pérdida del chico... _

Su mano volvió a temblar... nunca le había gustado mentirle a Remus. Nunca. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Decirle a Remus la verdad y que este se sintiera fatal.

_-. Hoy intentamos la transportación, Nimphadora nos ha ayudado..._

La conversación se fue por las ramas, gracias a Merlín, no tuvo que seguir mintiéndole al licano.

(Fenrice) Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo mientras miraba el anochecer en la mansión de los Malfoy, el desastre que había dejado en su propio hogar en esos momentos no le importaba mucho, no cuando tenía a solos horas o pocos días a su Febrix de nuevo con él. La irrevocables y de repente salvajes ganas de tener a Febrix consigo de nuevo se le habían ido por su alentadora mente cuando recordó a su licana estirada –desnuda- con sus brillantes ojos color oro esperando por él. Un recuerdo que le hacía poner los cabellos de punta y comenzaba a salivar como si fuera un perro. Ese recuerdo hizo que en un ataque por tenerla de nuevo con ella, había arrinconado a Josh, le había a poco menos que arrancado unos mechones de cabellos y luego la guerra había comenzado.

Cuando el chico entendió que estaba haciendo –demasiado rápido para su gusto –había hecho explotar un par de cosas y en su mejor manera de alejarse de él lo había desmayado y se había largado para concluir su plan. De ahora en adelante, iba a tener amarrado al chico todo el día para el propio bien.

Respiro profundo mientras se le hinchaba el pecho de alegría. Solo recordar a su licana le hacía sonreír. Que ganas tenía de ponerle las manos encima otra vez.

De pronto algo en la oscuridad noto que no estaba bien, había algo más allá que lo estaba mirando, lejos de las paredes de seguridad de la mansión, se erizo, la sombra era muy alta para ser Febrix y si no era ella, no merecía su cuidado. Cuando se alejo lentamente de la ventana y desapareció con espada en mano, sintió un extraño presentimiento.

(Albus) Pedirle a Wolfblood y su comunidad que no matara, era como pedirle a Voldemort que no atacara mestizos. Pero lo que separaba al lobo del sujeto, es que Wolfblood lo hacía para toda una comunidad que había sido condenada por sus iguales. Defendían sus secretos y él no lo juzgaba por ello, pero cuando aquel hombre asustado como estaba había pedido una reunión urgente con él no había como negarle la protección que pedía de él y de la Orden, porque para Frank Weibel no podía concebir que la Orden ya había hecho un pacto con los lobos.

-. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro querido Frank?- pregunto tranquilizadoramente mientras le servía otro té de hiervas que el sujeto con sus grandes ojos asustados miraba de un lado a otro como si lo estuvieran siguiendo.

-. Caspian ya me lo contó, el vampiro llegó a su hogar preguntando por eso, y no lo ha pillado con él, el vampiro vendrá por mí y mi familia... mi familia- el sujeto tenía grandes ojeras y su pelo parecía opaco y sin vida.

-. Pero el vampiro no mato a Caspian, tal vez con la respectiva seguridad no te hará nada.

-. No, yo sé, Dumblendore, yo lo sé, he visto perros, perros grandes parecidos a lobos muy cerca de mi casa, muy cerca de mi familia, no son los vampiros únicamente lo que me buscan, también son los lobos. Sam, Sam nos contó que había un lobo mayor que no quería nuestra solución de mejorar sus vidas y a él no le importa matar, Albus, no le importa ocultar el secreto de Sam con nuestros cuerpos sin vida.

Él sabía muy bien que por lo menos la muerte de Frank no le quitaría ni un minuto de sueño a Wolfblood ni a William no cuando podían ocultar el tan ansiado diario de Samantha.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos. La joven Sam, la impulsiva, orgullosa y protectora Sam. Cuantas noches él había acompañado a su joven alumna, respaldando y aconsejando para que hiciera bien su anhelo. Ella quería una vida tranquila para su Remus, ella había deseado una familia. Aún más cuando había dado la vida a Febrix, el deseo de quitar la maldición de su hija se hizo ferviente y hasta el punto enfermizo. Quitarle la licantropía a su hija era quitarle la maldición de la profecía de sus hombros. Haberla marcado con el nombre del fénix no era nada si le quitaba la licantropía del cuerpo. Y Remus, en su cansancio y apoyo había sido tan ciego en algunas cosas. No era él quien le contaría al licántropo ni mucho menos a la chica a lo que había llegado Sam para protegerlos.

-. ¿Crees que te siguen licántropo?

-. No lo creo, lo sé. Los he vistos. Te necesito Albus, por favor, sabes que lo hacíamos por aquellos infectados, no hacíamos mal no es la forma en que se nos pague. Mis hijas, temo por ellas.

No podía asegurarle al hombre que seguramente no le harían daño a su familia porque estaría poniendo en evidencia su particular vínculo con los lobos, pero podía hablar con Wolfblood hacerlo entrar en razón y por mientras resguardar a Weibel y su familia hasta convencer al lobo.

-. La Orden te ayudara, Frank, y hablaremos de los planes correspondientes para hacer el Fidelius, así tu familia estará resguardada.

Los ojos del sujeto de abnegaron de lagrimas de agradecimiento.

-. Gracias, Albus. Gracias.

(Fenrice) El primer golpe ciertamente lo desconcertó, el olor a lavanda le choco de manera mareante dejándolo aturdido por más tiempo del necesario para que su contrincante dejara salir una risa de satisfacción.

El segundo y tercer golpe lo desestabilizaron haciéndolo chocar contra una rama de un árbol, el cuarto le quito el aire y el quinto y sexto le hicieron perder la espada, con el séptimo cayo hacía tierra de rodillas con un demasiado espeluznante sujeto sujetándole la camisa. Exuberante por su batalla ganada.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a los carmesí ojos sujetos del sujeto.- ¡Quítate de encima!

-. Hummm... mi querido Fenrice- ronroneó haciendo que se le subieran los colores a la cara y su poder se descontrolara- te ves tan guapo así de rodillas.

-. ¡Déjame maldito, bastardo!- gritó jalándose de su camisa y cayendo sentado, la ronca risa del sujeto le hizo engrifarse.

-. Pero querido...

-. ¡No me digas querido!- le grita más alterado de lo que quería.

¡Ho por todos los diablos!¡¿Cómo había aparecido este condenado allí?¿Quién lo había traído de vuelta?.

El sujeto, el maldito hijo de su mala madre era un antiguo, uno de los primeros hijos de Xirtus, alguien tan envenenado de sangres a través de los tiempos que era condenadamente extraño, fuerte como pocos, todos los poderes normales de los vampiros habían sido multiplicados por ese sujeto. Creía haber escuchado a su maestro decirle que "Él" había entrado en su época de durmiente, ¿Qué diablos lo había hecho despertar?

Había sido un amigo de su madre cuando aun ella estaba viva, había perseguido a su hermana que era poco más que una niña, lo había acosado a él siendo no mayor de 5 años, el sujeto era un enfermo. Lo había vuelto a ver cuando Xirtus lo llevo con su primer aquelarre de damas, allí infectando su presencia a las damas tan bien dispuestas a complacerlo.

-. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- soltó llevándose su desordenado cabello hacía atrás. Su corazón le latía como loco.

-. Humm- hizo un mohín en su opaca cara, sus ojos rojos resplandecieron mientras en esa aceitunada tez apareció una hilera de dientes con dos colmillos de más. Extraño- creí que te agradaría verme.

-. Que te ha hecho pensar que quería verte luego de años de pedirte que no te me acercaras.

Volvió alterarse y otros latigazos de magia estallaron a su alrededor. El sujeto le ponía nervioso, demasiado, porque siempre le había mirado de una manera que no era nada agradable, esa mirada lobuna, peligrosa, llena de dobles intenciones que no le habían gustado cuando niño, ni mucho ahora.

Se arreglo su cara chaqueta y en ese momento se percato que había una segunda silueta mas escondida que le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes con cierto temor. ¡HO por Merlín era una niña!

-. ¡Eres un enfermo!- le grito mientras la chiquilla que no era más que una vampira convertida hacía tan solo unos días, daba un saltó y se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-. No me cansó de escucharlo- rió y se giro.- ven Niu, este pelmazo no te hará daño, lo destrozaría antes de.- el sujeto alzó su mano y la chiquilla, que no debía de tener más de 15 años llego a refugiarse a su lado. Era pálida, blanca como la cal y con dos pares de ojos verdes enmarcados en largas pestañas, la chiquilla era casi dos cabezas más pequeñas que Mitchas.

La mirada de adoración que ambos se enviaron hizo que se le revolviera el estomago. Nunca había escuchado que Mitchas hubiera tenido algo así a una pareja, pero por la forma de completa adoración que miraba a al niña pues era algo diferente.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que dormías.

-. Lo hacía, pero alguien se le ocurrió caer dentro de mi mausoleo y bueno... me desperté- por la mirada provocativa que él envió a la chiquilla ya sabía quien lo había pasado a despertar.- aunque no me quejo, cuando escuche que la guerra había empezado y que tú con la licántropa estaban activos, pues fue una tentación no beber de ustedes.

-. ¡A mi no me toques!

-. Algún día lo haré Fenrice- rió el sujeto y le miro el cuello con malicia. El se engrifo y le mostró los dientes.- pero prefiero probar a la semilicantropa primero es mucho más especial que tú, siempre puedo beber de tu hermana o tus otros familiares.

¿Beber de SU Febrix? Primero muerto. Nadie tocaría a su licana bajo ningún concepto y ciertamente no este sujeto que mezclaba comida con sexo con tanta facilidad. Algunas imágenes nada agradables le revolvieron la cabeza.

Se revolvió el pelo hacía atrás y soltó un gemido resignado.

-. Tú no vas a tocar a mi presa...

(Febrix) Llegó a su cuarto para ver la luz prendida, Amy dormía con un libro en la mano. No había cerrado las cortinas. Se acercó sigilosamente mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesilla y apagaba la luz quedando a oscuras. Se quedo viendo el perfil de la chica hasta que esta se movió y se acurruco dentro de las mantas.

_Josh estaba vivo. _Sintió el pecho hincharse de emoción.

Con un movimiento de la varita cerro las cortinas de la cama de la chica y se sentó en su propio colchón. Observando las dos flores que tenía en su cómoda, la luparia que le regalo Avaneris y el tulipán que Fenrice le había entregado.

_Vivo. _

Saco la carta de su bolsillo arrugada y rota en algunas partes. Borrosa la letra estilizada del vampiro.

_Tengo algo que te interesa, y esta vivo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Pocas palabras: una esperanza renacer. ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

Y en ese momento simplemente suspiro y miro las dos flores una vez más. Tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Traerlo de vuelta pero con ayuda, ayuda de alguien quien no le temía al vampiro y de hecho anticipaba su presencia, alguien quien no temía a sus miradas insinuadoras ni a su presencia demasiado para ella. Tal vez necesitaba evolucionar un poco su ya depresiva personalidad.

Un acuerdo.

_Me agradas..._

**Domingo 13 de Enero**

(Harry) No era el único que creía que algo muy raro estaba pasando con Febrix. Ron había dejado de comer una patata y Hermione se había atragantado cuando Febrix, su querida compañera lobuna se había sentado muy campante frente a una pálida Amy y había comenzado a conversar como si no hubiera dejado de hablarle de un día para otro.

De hecho hasta Taylor y Andrus se tiraron hacía atrás como si la licana fuera a explotar en hechizos de un momento a otro.

Observándoles aun petrificado observó como Febrix se acercaba bastante a la chica, sonreía y le decía algo muy bajo.

Sonriendo.

Febrix estaba sonriendo como si fuera muy normal verla hacerlo. Como si no hubiera estado tan deprimida últimamente que nadie se atrevía ni hablarle.

Lo otro que llamo más la atención fue el grito de Amy, un grito de felicidad tan fuerte que se lanzo contra la licana abrazándola por el cuello tirando copas y cubiertos. Fue quien llegó a sus lados para pedirle que se comportaran.

Ninguna de las dos se movió hasta que Amy le agarro de una mano y la saco de voladas del Gran Comedor.

Ron dejo la patata en el plato, Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro y él parpadeo como si lo que acabara de ver no lo hubiera dejado bastante trastornado. Taylor y Andrus quien aun estaban medios erizados se giraron hacia ellos y levantaron los hombros tan asombrados como ellos.

-. ¿Será la luna?- preguntó Ron tomando un trago de zumo.

-. ¿Quién sabe?

(Febrix) Amy le llevó hasta los terrenos donde tenían una mejor perspectiva de su alrededor. El color apareció mágicamente en su rostro, los ojos brillantes de felicidad, y esa sensación de calidez en ella al verla sonreírle le hizo sentir agradecida de lo que había hecho.

Se había demorado un día entero poner sus planes como quería, no había querido decirle a la chica así como así en medio del Gran Comedor pero de pronto se había sentido tan emocionada de decirlo que no se aguanto.

Josh esta vivo. Esas tres palabras y el peso que llevaba encima habían desaparecido.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella saca el sucio papel que Fenrice le había entregado. La chica lo llevó y su rostro se tensó.- ¿Quién?

Ella respiro tratando de calmarse, tratando de superar los recuerdos que venían a ella cuando hablaba del vampiro.

-. Fenrice.- le costo decir su nombre, y a pesar de que estaba intentando poner todo su animo en esto, recordar su condena no le gustaba. Amy le tomo una mano y ella enredo sus dedos por los de su amiga.

-. ¿Qué es eso de piensas hacer?- sintió la desazón en su pecho, miro a los ojos de su amiga y luego los bajos.- ¿Fe?- murmuro preocupada.

-. Yo... quiere que m-me acueste con él- lo dijo tan bajo, tan de pronto las imágenes le chocaron una y otra vez que su cuerpo tembló. Amy soltó una palabrota en voz baja.

-. Fe...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No debía caer, debía poder... _Hazlo, enfréntalo. Ya caíste, pero no perdiste. _

-. En Alemania, en casa de mis abuelos. Él entro, él me dio un afrodisíaco...

-. ¿Fe...?

-. No pude negarme, Amy. No pude- miro con lagrimas en los ojos a su amiga que tenía el rostro crispado, le temblaba el labio.- me condene al aceptarlo como mi pareja...

(Anari) Observó a las dos chicas desde uno de los ventanales. Cuando noto que Febrix estaba llorando pero que Amy no la soltó cuando esta cayo sentada y se arrodillo delante para abrazarla. Un peso menos se libero de ella. Había ansiado que Febrix aceptara y contara lo que había pasado en Alemania, porque sería un paso en contra del vampiro. Y ella estaba madurando, aceptando que su lado humano no siempre iba a aguantar todo, que ella era poderosa porque humano y lobo estaban en un mismo ente y que podía pedirle ayuda al lobo, porque peleaban para un futuro en común. Y lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegó a su despacho noto que había una lechuza negra esperando en su ventana. Extrañada ya que su correo siempre llegaba como la de todos, dejo al animal entrar quien muy orgullosamente dejo la misiva y se marcho sin más.

Era una carta de ESE sujeto.

Dejo la carta de un golpe sobre el escritorio mientras soltaba un jadeo y una nada agradable escalofrió le subía por la espina.

-. Odioso...

(Wolfblood) La verdad es que no esperaba que el mismísimo Director se pusiera en su contra. Recordaba haber dicho en algún momento en que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos internos de la Comarca. Y no le gustaba para nada esto. Dumblendore tenía escondido a Frank Weibel, ya sabía que los cazadores se estaban demorando mucho para atrapar el humano cuando ya les había entregado el lugar donde vivía este.

-. Él vino a pedir mi ayuda, Wolfblood. Temía por su familia, y la Orden lo ha ayudado.

-. No estaba previsto hacerle daño a la familia.- contesto algo molesto porque lo trataran como si fuera a matar hasta a la mascota de la familia.

-. Y es algo que yo personalmente no puedo tolerar- se le crisparon los nervios.

-. Creí que teníamos un acuerdo...- gruño apretando los puños sobre la silla.

-. Y lo tenemos. Pero no voy a ver como te vas por lo más fácil cuando es más que obvio que podemos ocultar la presencia del diario de Sammantha de otra forma.

Era obvio que el Director ya sabía todo. Y de verdad que jamás pensó que él no lo supiera, pero no creyó que se inmiscuyera, como si el problema del diario fuera de él.

-. No me voy por lo más fácil, me voy por lo seguro. Los muertos no hablan- cortó levantándose de golpe. Albus con su siempre calma, que a él le ponía los pelos de punta, se sentó más cómodo en su silla.

-. Y tampoco permitiré que le hagas daño a mi profesor de Pociones.- siguió. Él se enderezo lo que más pudo sobre toda su estatura.

-. Ese diario debe ser destruido. Los que cuidan de el igual.

-. Ese diario es la base para sanar a aquellos que encuentran en tu condición una enfermedad- contrarresto calmadamente.

Él le gruño, saltando hacía adelante. Escucho como los cuadros comenzaban a moverse nerviosos, susurrando entre ellos. Pero el director tampoco se movió.

-. Sabes perfectamente lo enfermo de esa investigación- siseó asqueado- sabes perfectamente lo que hizo Ielf para intentar quitarle la condición a su esposo e hija. ¡La utilizo a ella como conejillo de indias!¡Investigo en ella quitándole esas memorias luego! Esa mujer estaba enferma.

-. Wolfblood...

-. ¡No! Si hubiera sabido lo que esa mujer hacía, hubiera sacado a Febrix de allí mucho antes. Saber... saber que más de la mitad de las cicatrices que tiene no se las hizo ella... por ese diario. Por ese condenado diario. Los que estuvieron inmiscuidos... ellos deben pagarlo.

-. Lo siento Wolfblood... no lo permitiré.

* * *

**Uff lamento la demora… como que me quede nula un par de días, pero ayer me descarrié escribiendo así que en unas dos semanas más o antes les subo el otro que esta… interesante XDD… **

**^^ Me hicieron terriblemente feliz sus comentarios, en especial porque ya hay el doble de reviews por capítulos :) y eso me encanta. **

_**keith black evans:** jajaja es imposible que no caiga Fe en las manos de Fenrice, o si no, no habría trama XDD… pero ya colocare algo menos pervertido de parte de Fenrice para que se note cierto cariño más allá de todo lo pervertido que piensa XDD. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este._

_**FrogizZ94:** T-T me alegro que hayas vuelto y con todos esos reviews XDD me emocionaron XDD me encanta que estés de vuelta. XDDD Yo también adoro a Josh con Fenrice juntos, me los imagina como dos hermanos peleadores XDD… además Mizu quiere más a cualquier menos a Fenrice… adoro a ese Hurón, aunque en un capitulo atrás le cambie el nombre -.- equivocación mía. Los lobitos de Neil son encantadores, y los nombres que invento o me ayuda una amiga o hago anagramas XDD… Zephir, es de Sephirot del juego Final Fantasy XDDD si yo también plagio de vez en cuando XDDDD ¿Wolfie presidente? XDD haber cuanto lo quieres… no creo que mucho luego de lo que hará en un par de cap màs. ¡Chan!... y anotare también que seas mi fan numero 6 XDDD pero nada más XDD. Te adoro FrogizZ te echaba de menos. Nos leemos XDD._


	67. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 67: "Reencuentro"**

**Martes 15 de enero. **

(Harry) Dejo escapar por segunda vez la snich mientras observaba como su equipo de quidditch trabajaba en los aros. Había enviado a Taylor y Andrus a golpear la blugger alrededor de todo el campo. La escoba de Andrus que no había salido mayormente lesionada durante el ataque estaba muy bien, competía perfectamente a la velocidad de Taylor que era más pequeño y por ende más rápido.

No demoro ni diez minutos en encontrar la snich detrás de uno de los aros, el día estaba perfecto. Un rayo de luz pelirrojo hizo que observara a Ginny quien le estaba explicando algo a Nick Jonson y el chico cabeceaba ansioso de ser aceptado en el equipo. El chico necesitaba afinar bastantes detalles, pero tenía bastante ganas de aprender, tomaba las criticas bastante bien y lo bueno, es que se mantenía sobre una escoba con bastante naturalidad.

Cuando la chica vio que le miraba le sonrió carismáticamente haciendo que de pronto hubiera demasiado calor. El recuerdo del beso de navidad le pegó como un garrotazo.

Se le soltó la snich teniendo la oportunidad de perseguirla y moverse de su estado de petrificación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ginny le gustaba... y mucho. Bastante, bueno era realmente linda y carismática y sabía apoyarlo con leves gestos o palabras. Era testaruda y quería pelear, aunque él estuviera completamente en contra. Le gustaba su determinación, su forma de andar, cuando se quitaba alguno que otra mecha de cabello que tapaba sus fabulosos ojos. Su sonrisa, lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa...

Suspiro.

Si todo fuera más fácil. Realmente le gustaría intentar algo con ella, algo pequeño, una relación, sabía que ella sentía algo por él, pero ¿Y si se cansaba?¿Y se aburría?... Malditas dudas. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ahora nada, estaba metido hasta el fondo con las transportación, entrenamientos constantes, mas ser capitán, mas sus estudios, y ya se estaba volviendo loco. Gracias a Merlín tenía Hermione quien le ayudaba bastante en todo lo que tenía que ver con los estudios, Ron siempre estaba dispuesto a largos debates sobre el proceso de movimiento para con el quidditch, Y Anari siempre le ayudaba en los entrenamientos.

¿Cómo podía darse un tiempo para conocer más a la chica?

Bufo contrariado.

Estúpido Voldemort y la guerra.

¿Qué no podía ser normal?¿Un adolescente cualquiera? Pues no. Tenía que ser el jodido-niño-que-vivió.

-. Hurra- masculló mientras se lanzaba de cabeza contra la snich que estaba dos metros del suelo y la agarraba con un simple movimiento de mano.

Por lo menos en quidditch no tenía que esforzarse demasiado. Enviando un par de ordenes más. Todos comenzaron a simular un juego. En dos semanas más, era el partido contra Hufflepuf.

(Febrix) Anari le miro alzando una ceja y dejando los pergaminos sobre el escritorio la escrutinio con sus dos eléctricos ojos azules. Una de sus cejas se crispo levemente y su boca se puso tensa.

-. No estarás hablando en serio.

-. Muy en serio- contestó ella envalentonándose. Había estado todo el lunes con un ataque mental, debía hacerlo, debía poder hacerlo.

-. ¿Quieres hablar con Fenrice?

-. Quiero que me entregue a Josh.

-. Sabes perfectamente lo que él quiere a cambio.

-. Puedo ir con él y escapar al segundo después.- la cara completamente escéptica de la vampira le puso los nervios de punta.

-. ¿A sí?¿Y como harías eso?

Lo había pensando, lo había meditado, quería a Josh de vuelta. No importaba que Anari descubriera el TII si le podía ayudar. Le lanzo el reloj a la mujer que lo agarro al vuelo, lo miro de un lado a otro sin mucho entendimiento en sus facciones.

-. Es un TII, me lo dio mi abuelo.

-. Así que con esto saliste del colegio.- murmuro mirándolo de un lado a otro.- ¿Lo haz usado antes?

-. No- mintió.- no más que cuando salí en vacaciones.

La mujer no dijo nada.

-. Solo tengo que apretar la parte de arriba y volvería. Fenrice tampoco sabe como apa... desaparecí de aquí. Iría con él y en el primer segundo que Josh estuviera a salvo desaparecería en otro lado, aquí mismo en los terrenos si fuera posible.

-. A si que quieres que te ayude.

-. Lo estoy haciendo lo más burocráticamente posible. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda, no lo estoy haciendo sola.- contestó molesta por el tono de la vampira.

-. ¿Y que quieres que haga?

-. Que me ayudes si se pone difícil.

-. ¿Y Wolfblood?

-. El no... no debe enterarse. No por ahora... cuando se entere, bueno, allí yo podría explicarle, omitiendo algunas cosas.- trastrabillo un poco en su explicación.

-. ¿Y como piensas llamarlo?

-. Yo... nosotros. Hay una manera...- no había esperado que la vampira le preguntara sobre eso. Esta le lanzó el TII de vuelta.- yo lo puedo llamar y él sabrá donde estoy.

-. ¿Y ese enlace lo sabías antes o después de la escapada a Alemania?

-. ¿Por qué me preguntas tanto?- preguntó a la defensiva. La vampira le miro de reojo y ella se sonrojo- sé como traerlo a las limes de la protección antivampira y es lo importante.

-. Esta bien, lo haremos hoy mismo.

-. ¿Hoy?- preguntó un poco alterada.

-. Si no estas preparada..

-. Sí, sí, hoy- murmuró a toda prisa.

-. Después de que vuelvas con Wolfblood iremos cerca del lago. Cerca de allí la ronda de lobos no va.

-. Esta bien...

(Harry) No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, y la verdad es que él se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo. Ron ya parecía dormido sobre sus apuntes de Transformaciones, y él estaba a punto de secundarlo. Escucho como Hermione hacía un ruido raro con la boca, ese típico ruidito de algo que no entendía o le parecía extraño. Entorno los ojos hacía ella y noto que había cambiado de libro, por uno muy viejo y sucio. Por las runas que veía en la portada era algo que él no entendía. Mas cuando esta comenzó a traspasar las hojas a una velocidad disparatada se dio el lujo de mirarla más atentamente.

-. Vas a estropear el libro, Hermione- murmuró. Ron hizo un ruidito y giro el rostro sobre sus pergaminos para verlos.

-. ¿Qué libro es ese, Herm?- preguntó bostezando a sus anchas.

-. ¡Silencio!- les cortó de una. Ambos se miraron y se volvieron acomodar en sus puestos. Él paso aburridamente las hojas de su libro de transformaciones ya que madame Pince los estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se levanto de golpe y fue directo donde la mujer con una sonrisa candorosa, que solo le tenía a Hermione y a algunos seleccionados alumnos de su cariño. La mujer cabeceo mientras se llevaba a su amiga detrás de unos estantes enormes que eran la sección de Runas Antiguas. Jamás iba a entender esa material.

Cuando su amiga volvió venía con tres ejemplares mucho más antiguos que el que recién había estado hojeando. La chica sonrió a la bibliotecaria y se giro hacía ellos.

-. Madame Pince me ha pasado unos libros de Runas.

-. Lo notamos- comentó él. La chica le miro feo- ¿Qué...

-. Son libros de Runas de la sección Prohibida- susurró suavecito.

Al escuchar Sección Prohibida como si fuera un mecanismo él y Ron le miraron intrigados.

-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron sin entender, al igual que él.

La chica abrió el primer libro que había tenido en sus manos, ojeo un poco y luego abrió el libro en una imagen increíblemente borrosa. La tinta estaba resquebrajada y las hojas amarillentas, pero el dibujo era visible. Habían dos seres, por lo que parecía una mujer y un hombre, lo que parecía la luna alumbraba a la mujer.

-. ¿Un historia de amor de hace siglos atrás?- conjeturo él sin entender mucho.

-. Ve la frente, Harry- murmuró exasperada- la frente del hombre. Tiene la cruz de la eternidad. Es Wolfblood.

Es verdad. Se inclino hacía adelante tomando el libro y acercándolo. Si, era él, tenía el cabello mucho más largo que ahora, y llevaba ropa que podía ser de antes de Cristo. Y la cruz era notable en su frente. La mujer estaba de espalda por lo que no podía ver mucho de ella. Miro hacía abajo, donde solo había runas.

-. ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ron también viendo las runas.

-. Algo entre los mil y mil quinientos antes de Cristo, una serie de pergaminos encontrados en unas cuevas en el Mediterráneo hacía unos doscientos años atrás.

-. Eso haría tremendamente viejo a Wolfblood- comentó su amigo.

-. Debe tener unos tres mil años, ¿No?

-. O mucho más. Aquí ya tenía la cruz.

-. ¿Y quien es la mujer?- pregunto el intrigado.

-. No dice mucho- suspiró la chica- solo se informa del encuentro de estos pergaminos. Que Wolfblood haya salido en uno de ellos es pura casualidad, por lo que parece.

-. ¿Y para que necesitas aquellos libros de la sección prohibida?- preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-. Tal vez pueda descubrir un poco más, miren aquí- mostrando la imagen, una serie pequeña de Runas habían aun lado del dibujo, ínfimas para ser exactos.- son Runas mucho más antiguas y Madame Pince me a mostrado estos libros que puede ayudarme. Tal vez pueda descubrir algo más.

-. ¿Cómo quien es la mujer?- pregunto él intrigado.

-. ¿Te ha interesado?- rió Ron, él le gruño.

-. Siempre podría vender la información- comentó medio en broma medio en serio.

-. ¿A quien?¿A Febrix?- preguntó Hermione guardando los libros presurosa, tenía esa mirada brillante que pronosticaba horas de investigación.

-. Puede... aunque estoy intrigado...

(Febrix) Amy estaba mirándole desde la otra cama, con el rostro fruncido y el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-. ¿Estas segura?

-. Muy segura- murmuró mientras arreglaba el TII. Con un poco de suerte aterrizaría cerca del "haya" que estaba aun lado del Lago. Solo tenía que apretar la pequeña pieza de arriba y estaría a salvo.- Anari estará conmigo.

-. ¿Y tu maestro?

-. No le diré... aun. Se coloca terriblemente histérico si me ve cerca de Fenrice, y puede hacer problemas.

-. Fe- susurró y a ella se le erizo el cabello de la nuca, miro a la chica que desde que le había contado lo sucedido estaba terriblemente sensible con ella. De hecho, no permitía que nadie ni nada se le acercara más de un metro.- ¿Estas segura?

-. Si, Amy... – guardo la TII y le miro con una leve sonrisa para infundirle ánimos a su amiga y a ella misma- tengo que hacerlo.

(Fenrice) Se rasco la barbilla mientras veía al chico rojo de ira tratando de soltarse las manos. Estaba todo despeinado y un poco moreteado. Le había causado realmente algunos problemas cuando había querido retenerlo. A pesar de no tener varita, había logrado escabullirse hasta que había tenido que retenerlo a la mala contra una pared. Ahora estaba amarrado y amordazado sobre uno de sus sillones.

-. No me mires así- le cortó molesto- si te comportaras como debes te hubiera dejado suelto como haz estado todos estos días antes.

El chico le mando un gruñido y trato de soltarse las amarras mágicas. El suspiro y agarro a Mizu que estaba tratando de roer las cuerdas del chico.

-. Compórtate o te encerrare en el baño- amenazó al hurón que trato de morderlo mientras lo lanzaba sobre el colchón- solo tienes que tener paciencia- sonrió de lado- Fe debe estar por llamar cualquier día de estos.

El chico simplemente le miro con increíble odio.

(Harry) Venía un poco adolorido y no era para menos. Anari lo había hecho chocar contra una pared y se había llevado un buen golpe de esta misma. Ron y Hermione que iban a su lado mientras entraban por el retrato.

El calor de la chimenea los asalto, al igual que Amy quien dio un bote en el sofá frente al fuego.

-. ¿Amy?¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione extrañada. Él noto de inmediato que la chica estaba nerviosa y un poco pálida.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-. Si, por supuesto. Estoy terminando uno de los pergaminos para encantamiento- levanto un libro abierto y un pergamino en blanco. El frunció el ceño.

-. ¿Esperas a Febrix?- preguntó él, ya que por lo que sabía, Amy siempre terminaba sus deberes en su habitación.

-. No- contestó y volvió la mirada a su libro, pero sus ojos no se movían. La chica estaba preocupada. Y Febrix no estaba cerca.

-. ¿Segura que estas bien, Amy?- preguntó Hermione acercándose y poniéndole una mano en la frente, la chica dio un respingo.- no tienes fiebre. ¿Te has curado tus heridas?

-. Sí- sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Se sintió un poco incomodo. Y movió el brazo. ¿Qué sucedía?

(Febrix) Calló sentada en las escaleras de la casa mientras su espada la apoya en una de sus piernas. Wolfblood más allá miraba hacía el pueblo que se hallaba en silencio.

Era ya de bastante noche, casi las dos de la mañana y estaba bastante cansada. Su corazón latía errático por lo que tendría que hacer en breve.

-. ¿Lo has pensado?- preguntó de pronto. Ella le miro sin entender.

-. ¿Si he pensado que?- preguntó cansada.

-. ¿A quien aceptaras como pareja?- preguntó sin mirarle. Ella se engrifo y el corazón se le apretó.

-. No estarás hablando en serio- murmuró con la voz agrietada, miro al lobo asustada.

-. No quiero que estés sola... una pareja te haría bien, no estarías sola..

-. ¡No estoy sola!- soltó levantándose de golpe, aun así Wolfblood no le miro.

-. Damián es un buen licano, y una buen alfa. Y creo que te quiere bastante.

-. Pero eso es... supuestamente los licanos no pueden...

-. Tú no eres exactamente un licántropo completo Febrix...- musito Wolfblood lacónicamente.

Y sin querer se achico en ella como si le hubieran golpeado en la espalda con un mazo. Wolfblood nunca le había dicho que ser más mestiza de lo que era como si fuera una condena. Se sintió bastante herida por ello mismo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de golpe y se las quito tratando de que el lobo no le viera.

-. Fe...- pues claro, el lobo le había visto.- no es...

-. Lo haz dejado bastante claro- le cortó ella respirando profundo sin mirarle.- y no creo que quieras que uno de tus preciosos lobos se empareje o lo-que-sea con una mestiza.

Se giro molesta mientras tomaba su espada y se giraba. Wolfblood no le interrumpió mientras ella entraba en el pasadizo. Arkan puso su cabeza bajo su mano y le lengüeteo los dedos cariñosamente.

-. Yo creo que usted, ama, es la mejor licántropo que he visto.- ella sonrió con la garganta estrecha, por las lagrimas que aun se le escapaban, le acaricio las orejas al lobo.

-. Gracias Arkan- musito.

Se quito las lagrimas antes de salir de sauce. Ahora necesitaba la mayor concentración posible, debía poder hacer lo que debía.

Anari le esperaba en el sector contrario donde estaba, tenía que girar alrededor de todo el colegio y llegar cerca de los peñascos del acantilado que llevaba al lago, y donde el bosque cortaba este mismo. Echándose un hechizo difuminado se alejo a su encuentro.

(Harry) Iban a ser las dos la mañana y él aun estaba en la sala Común.

-. Debes estar cansado Harry- comentó una Amy nerviosa.- haz tenido que entrenar quidditch y el entrenamiento de ahora.

-. Estoy bien- sonrió y noto que Amy aun no escribía nada en su trabajo de Encantamiento. Ron y Hermione habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- preguntó mirando sus pergaminos.

-. Sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí para hacer mis deberes- le cortó la chica enojada. Él sonrió porque lo sabía desde hacía rato.- solo estoy esperando a Fe.

-. ¿Se esta haciendo tarde, no? Tal vez deba ir a buscarla- noto como el rostro de ella se tensaba, para luego mirar como si nada al fuego.

-. Haz lo que quieras, Harry. Pero no creo que a ella le agrade que le andes persiguiendo.

-. ¡¿Persiguiendo?- preguntó molesto- yo no la persigo.

-. ¿A no?

-. Estoy preocupada por ella solamente- musitó y se acomodo más en su sillón.- me gustaría que ella confiara más en mi- comentó bajando un poco la voz y mirando hacía un lado. Sombras saltó a su regazo en ese momento.

(Febrix) Cuando Anari le había aparecido de pronto por alrededor de un árbol casi salto dos metros hacía atrás por el susto. Ella le había pasado su capa a la vampira para que Fenrice no pudiera sentirla. La mujer le miro y le entrego una poción. Viendo su rostro estirados y letal, le dio un escalofrió.

-. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó viendo la ampolla azulada.

-. Un energizante. Estas hecha polvo.- se bebió la poción y sintió los músculos ya no tan pesados ni tan resentidos.- ¿Estas lista?- ella cabeceo y saco su espada y respiro profundo. Metió la mano dentro de su capa y acarició su reloj.

La mujer desapareció. Respiro profundo y despejo su mente. Noto el escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo al darle la entrada a su lado lobo, con aquel había pasado horas discutiendo.

Debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

-. _Fenrice... Fenrice. Quiero verte... _

(Fenrice) Se quedo completamente congelado mientras todas sus terminales sensoriales de disparataron. La voz de su Fe le llegó como un soplido suave y dulce a su oído. Fe lo estaba llamando, aquella noche, en aquel momento. Supo inmediatamente donde estaba, fuera de los limites del colegio y de la barrera antivampira.

Se giro hacía el chico que yacía sobre su colchón dormido.

Su corazón latía errático y una sonrisa imposible de ocultar apareció en su rostro. Despertó al chico que todo despeinado le miro enojado, cuando él le hizo desaparecer la mordaza.

-. ¿Qué haces...- preguntó sentándose y moviendo los pies cuando él le soltó los mismo.

Cuando miro al chico este no pudo hacer ni decir nada cuando lo transporto a metros de su pequeña licántropa.

(Febrix) Fenrice no demoro en llegar ni cinco minutos y el corazón se le estrujo de felicidad mientras veía a un completamente desordenado y confundido Josh amarrado a los pies del vampiro. Estaba bien, su Josh estaba bien. Estaba vivo y humano. Era humano.

Miro al vampiro que le miraba con sus demasiado profundos ojos grises puestos en ella, su boca se seco al segundo y noto como el lobo tironeaba sus sentidos. El embriagante olor del vampiro le pego como una bofetada. Su espada tembló en su mano. Se sintió realmente incomoda bajo el escrutinio del vampiro.

-. Me alegro que hayas tomado una decisión tan rápido, Fe. Y en especial haberlo hecho sola.

-. Fe vete- gruño Josh sus ojos negros le miraron con cariño y miedo. Y supo que el vampiro se había ido de bocazas. Aquello le hizo engrifarse, aquel sentimiento de debilidad en su cuerpo le debilito los sentidos. No quería recordar, pero cada vez que veía a los ojos del sujeto sentía las mejillas arderles ante los recuerdos- no hagas esto...

-. Silencio- gruño el vampiro y con un leve movimiento le puso una mordaza a su amigo. Ella le miro feo, Josh miro con completo odio al vampiro.- ¿Qué? No se calla nunca.

-. Déjalo Fenrice...

-. ¿Sabías que si lo hubiera dejado con el vampiro que se lo llevaba, ahora no verías más que un cuerpo usado y desechado por lo míos?

El recordar como se habían llevado a su amigo, le puso a la defensiva. Logro escuchar a Josh gruñir y moverse incomodo en sus cuerdas.

-. Lo reconocí mientras te cuidaba...

-. ¿Cuidarme?- preguntó molesta.

-. Claro que si, mi pequeña...

-. ¡No me digas así!

-. Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me importa matar a los mío si te protejo.- aquello le puso las mejillas más coloradas aún y el vampiro sonrió de lado lanzándose el cabello grisáceo hacía atrás. Anari se iba a mofar de esto- he matado a los míos para que nadie te hiciera daño, y lo he hecho ahora para que nadie le hiciera daño a este esperpento de humano a quien llamas tu amigo. Y ahora te lo he traído a casa, a salvo, sin ninguna herida más de aquellos que él mismo se ha dado al sublevarse contra mi.

-. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Estaba molesta porque el vampiro no le ayudaba a odiarlo, porque el estúpido siempre le ayudaba, y le cuidaba y le hacía sentir insegura y temerosa. Ella quería un enemigo a quien odiar intensamente, pero como podía hacerlo si él siempre le protegía, siempre hacía esas cosas que no debía. ¿Cómo podía odiarle?.

-. Eres mía- gruño de pronto- siempre haz sido mía.

Sintió el empujón de su lado licántropo tomando el control de su cuerpo.

-. Y si yo accediera a tomar a mi pareja...

-. Yo soy tu pareja...

-. A mi pareja licántropa- le cortó. El rostro del vampiro se engrifo molesto. Sintió un ramalazo de magia de este mismo. Las manos le picaron agradablemente ante esa magia.

-. Matare a cualquiera que te ponga sus sarnosas patas sobre ti. Tú haz sido mía desde incontables años atrás. Siempre ha sido así.

-. Entonces- y una sonrisa que ella no sentía apareció en sus facciones y por la cara incrédula de Fenrice este tampoco se lo esperaba. Josh se movió de un lado a otro- entrégame a Josh sin pedirme nada a cambio. Si soy tan querida por ti, entrégame a mi amigo como un acto de buena fe hacía mi.

¡Y sabía que lo había puesto en un aprieto!

(Fenrice) Cuando Fe le dijo aquello, que le entregara a chiquillo sin pedirle nada a cambio estuvo a punto de ladrarle una negativa rotunda, pero de pronto las palabras de su maestro sobre pedirle disculpas a Fe sobre lo que el llamaba una violación le cruzo.

¿Perder la oportunidad de tener a Fe consigo unas horas? Perder la oportunidad de besarle a su antojo cuando se veía tan linda sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?. Su respiración se contrajo y miro a la joven que esperaba su respuesta y tenía la mirada puesta en él y en el chiquillo.

Había una mirada salvaje sobre sus facciones, como si no fuera exactamente ella la que hablaba, como si disfrutara completamente tenerlo en frente y ponerle en aprietos.

-. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- preguntó con la voz ronca, con un leve sentimiento de dolor en aquella pregunta, si solo ella lo aceptara, si no fuera tan orgullosa y cabezadura. Si ella aceptara que él la quería lo suficiente para enviar al carajo toda guerra y profecía, pero ella no, ella quería hacer esto.

La chica le miro y pareció achicarse un poco en ella. Observó como se le nublaban los ojos de lagrimas, y se sintió un maldito bastardo. ¿Por qué ella no podía sentirse feliz de tenerlo a él?.

-. Ya nos condenamos, Fenrice- susurró con la voz contraída, en su voz noto como era la misma licántropa que se ponía nerviosa a su lado, la que le miraba tensa y nerviosa cuando le pillaba desprevenida.- no lo hagas más difícil.

Y fue como si le hubieran quitado el corazón de cuajo. Sentía rabia e impotencia, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería hacer que ella se sintiera segura y querida con él. Pero sabía que ella estaba dolida por lo que había hecho, aunque en ese momento no se hubiera sublevado, sabía que ahora... luego de pensarlo, ella necesitaba una muestra de fe.

Con el rostro tenso y los colmillos apretados en su mandíbula, bajo el rostro y giro a un lado, cerro los ojos adolorido y se marcho en silencio.

(Febrix) Observó la desilusión en el rostro del vampiro y sintió un dolor lacerarle el pecho. Cuando este desapareció sin mirarle, sin si quiera una de sus picaras sonrisas, sabía que ella había ganado esta vez... pero no se sentía como si hubiera ganado, mas bien, como si le hubieran quitado algo del cuerpo a la mala.

Quitándose las lagrimas escurridizas que caían por sus mejillas se acercó corriendo a Josh que le miraba de lado con sus ojos negros nublados de lagrimas. Le quito las amarras de las manos y antes de poder si quiera quitarle las mordazas el chico la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado.

-. No debiste- lo escucho murmurar cuando se quito la mordaza. Ella rió pasito de felicidad y los nervios, lo abrazo sintiendo la felicidad llenarle las heridas que había poseído al verlo desaparecer.

-. Estas bien.- murmuro y el chico le sujeto la cara sonriendo.- eso es lo que importa.

-. Venga vamos- soltó la voz de Anari completamente despreocupada desde atrás.

-. ¿Profesora?- preguntó Josh extrañado, mirando a la vampira que con sus ojos inspeccionaba de un lado a otro. Josh debió de haber notado que había algo extrañamente letal en la mujer, pero ella no dijo nada.

-. Necesita que te chequeen en la enfermería, mañana será un día muy agitado.

Josh estaba bien, solo un poco magullado y claramente molesto por el modo en que había sido tratado, pero no parecía herido de gravedad, si no herido en orgullo simplemente. Ella se quitaba las lagrimas cada tanto, y se abrazaba al chico que la sujetaba con la misma firmeza.

Cuando llegaban al castillo, ella noto extrañada que el Director, la profesora Mc. Gonagall y Madame Pomfrey estaban allí.

-. ¿Les dijiste?- preguntó en un susurró a Anari quien le hacía una venía al Director.

-. Claro que si. Creías que lo iba a mantener en secreto, no podía dejar que una alumna saliera de Hogwarts sin el debido permiso Febrix, y solo para que lo sepas. El Director confía plenamente en ti.

(Harry) Iba a ser las tres de la mañana cuando el retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió. Amy quien estaba a su lado dio un salto en su lugar, mas no se movió hasta que Febrix entro. Los miro a los dos sorprendidos. Tenia el rostro sonrojada pero venía con una leve sonrisa en sus facciones. Se veía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-. ¿Y?- preguntó la chica rodeando el sofá para acercarse. Fe parecía tremendamente cansada, pero a la misma vez aliviada.

-. Esta bien- sonrió y Amy envió un gritillo de felicidad mientras se le echaba encima.- esta en la enfermería. Esta bien- susurró. Y él se quedo consternado.

-. Gracias a Merlín. Mañana debemos ir a verlo, temprano. ¿Sí?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que ocurría, cuando Fe giro sus dorados y brillantes ojos hacía él.

-. He ido por Josh.

-. ¿Josh?- preguntó alarmado.- ¿Esta vi... esta bien?- preguntó al notar que no sería muy agradable dudar de la vida de alguien.

-. Lo tenía Fenrice, Potter.- sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras veía a la chica.

-. ¿El vampiro?- pregunto como si conociera a otro llamado Fenrice.

-. He ido con Anari.

-. ¿Anari?- preguntó molesto- ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?

-. Por que tú- musito la chica- al igual que Wolfblood, son terriblemente melodramáticos.

Él se quedo de piedra, mientras veía a la chica caminar con una emocionada Amy hacía las escaleras. Antes de que estas se perdieran por el pasillo.

-. ¡Fe!- le llamó. Febrix giro el rostro- me alegro que este bien.

La chica solo le sonrió antes de subir siendo empujada por una animosa Amy.

-. ¿Melodramático?- preguntó mientras apagaba las luces de la Sala Común- yo no soy melodramático...

**Miércoles 16 de Enero.**

(Febrix) Había dormido en el mismo instante en que había puesto su cabeza sobre la almohada, despertó cuando Amy le zamarreo un poco. Era terriblemente temprano, pero la sonrisa esplendora de la chica le hizo recordar a Josh. Por lo que en veinte minutos ya estaban abajo en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey que estaba en pie les abrió.

-. Es muy temprano aun, señoritas- musitó y le envió un repason.- ¿Querida?- pregunto esta mirándole a ella- ¿Estas bien?

-. Sí, madame, solo hemos venido a ver a Josh antes de que lleguen sus amigos.

-. Claro, pasen, pasen...

Ella sonrió encantada al ver a Josh en una de las camillas, tenía mucha mejor pinta que en la noche. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo que creía, y sin lentes se veía despierto y feliz. Fenrice no parecía haberlo tratado tan mal.

-. ¡Hey!- saludo levantando una mano.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó ella sentándose en la camilla.

-. Un poco cansado pero bien. La herida del ataque cicatrizo hacía días, y solo estoy un poco moreteado cuando me encare al vampiro.

-. ¿Te golpeo?- preguntó ansiosa, erizándose completa.

-. No- negó y se llevó la mano a la nuca- no quiero... no fue realmente malo. Solo un poco molesto y bastante desagradable cuando quería- comentó y miro hacía sus manos- conocí a Xirtus.

-. ¿Prims?- preguntó levantándose de un salto.- estuviste con Xirtus.

-. Muy agradable él- sonrió y ella le miro sorprendida.- jugamos ajedrez.

-. ¿Tu encerrona no fue exactamente dolor y humillación, cierto?- preguntó Amy de pronto, el chico sonrió.

-. No la verdad es que no, cuando comencé a lanzarle proyectiles al vampiro mientras dormía, ya comenzó a amarrarme y solo estos últimos días me tenía amordazado. Cuando me quito un poco de cabello y entendí lo que quería, ya fue otra cosa- comentó como si nada.

Ella respiro profundo y sintió rabia y desdén contra Fenrice. Josh le tomo la mano que tenía sobre la cama y rodeo sus dedos con su cálida mano. Le sonrió con algo de pena, y a ella se le agarroto la garganta.

-. Lo lamento- susurró bajito. Y ella cabeceo.- también lamento que me haya ocupado para chantajearte, debí haber pronosticado que haría algo así con lo obsesionado que esta contigo.

-. No importa Josh- sonrió- no paso nada, y ahora estas con nosotros. Cuando no pude... cuando no pude salvarte- la garganta se le contrajo- fue tan horrible... estaba allí, tenía mi espada y los lobos. Y no pudimos salvarte. No puedo... no podía pensar que pasaría si te habían llevado los vampiros...

-. De hecho.- saltó Amy indignada- se había enojado conmigo- comentó cruzándose de brazos. Ella se achico un poco.

-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Josh extrañado.

-. Porque, porque que se yo- soltó- de pronto viene y me salta luego del ataque que no quería ser más mi amiga y así como si nada.

-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó molesto Josh. Ella se ruborizo.

¿Cómo les iba a decir que quería cortar lazos con ello, porque no sabía lo que podía pasar en el futuro y si alguien los descubría siendo amigos de ella todo se podría complicar?.

-. Solo estaba siendo precavida- murmuró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-. Solo para que lo sepas- contestó Amy aun indignada- sé que me estuviste cuidando en el accidente de pociones, me desperté en algún momento y te vi. Así que realmente no puedes cortar lazos con nosotros. No puedes.- Josh asintió enérgicamente con las palabras de Amy y ella soltó un suspiro derrotado para luego sonreír.

-. No ya ciertamente no quiero cortar nada... pero si haré algo para protegerlos- sonrió encantada ante la cara escéptica de ambos. No pudo decir más cuando el pequeño profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw entro sonriente.

-. ¡Profesor!- exclamó extasiado Josh.

-. Mi querido chico, vine a verte cuando supe que apareciste pero ya te habías dormido. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

-. Gracias, profesor- rió el chico. El profesor se giro hacía ella y le sonrió encantando, agradecido y ella se ruborizo un poco.

Sospechaba que seguramente los profesor sabían lo que había pasado, no es que de pronto uno de los alumnos que habían estado secuestrado apareciera de pronto y tan bien como parecía estarlo Josh.

-. Pero debo ser precavido... ya sabes...

-. El profesor Dumblendore me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer, Profesor.

-. Excelente, por que creo que recibi...

Y antes si quiera que pudiera terminar. Ella dio un saltó en su lugar bajándose de la cama mientras se alejaba presurosa de una estampida de cuatro chicos, liderado por Pablick que se le lanzó encima a Josh a poco menos que zamarreándolo.

-. ¡Estúpido!¡Estúpido!- lo zamarreo más fuerte.

-. ¡Pablick!- regaño Flitwick al ver como el chico con los ojos brillantes, claramente agitado luego de correr desde quien sabe donde.

-. O merlín, gracias. ¡Estúpido!- volvió a zamarrearlo mientras Josh se reía nervioso por aquel ataque de parte de su mejor amigo.

-. Estoy bien, Pablick, pero no me zamarrees.

-. ¿Cómo haz? Te vimos... uno de ellos te agarro. Y salieron detrás de ti un encapuchado y un montón de lobos y sujetos.

Ella se ruborizo un poco y Amy le sujeto un brazo.

-. Vamos- susurró y la chica asintió. Miraron a Josh quien les miro por el reojo y ambas levantaron la mano para despedirse. El chico les sonrió, justo para que Pablick y los otros tres amigos de Josh, a quienes no conocían se giraran hacía ellas.

-. ¿Por qué ellas están aquí primero que nosotros?- preguntó celoso el amigo y mirándoles de una manera que no le gusto. Pablick parecía claramente extrañado.

-. Nos avisaron cuando bajábamos a desayunar- contestó Amy bastante altiva. El chico bufó. Y Josh le golpeo la parte de atrás a Pablick para que se comportara.

Ambas se despidieron, mientras dejaban atrás a Josh y sus compañeros. Ella sonrió y en un impulso abrazo a Amy quien rió.

-. Me gusta verte feliz Fe...

Pero sabía que aquello jamás le duraba lo que debiera...

* * *

**Personalmente me encanta este cap. Me gusta eso de que Fenrice sea un poco más "cariñoso" por así decirlo... **

_**keith black evans:** Siii… me encanta colocar pervertidos XDD… Mitchas… va a tener sus momentos de fama mientras podamos XDD.. Espero que este también te haya gustado, trate de colocar un Fenrice no tan pervertido si no más pensativo y envuelto en lo que había hecho sin mucho consentimiento XDD. Espero que lo disfrutes._

_**FrogizZ94:** ¿Aun vas a perdonar a Wolfblood? Luego de lo bien pesado que fue en este cap?... aunque Febrix si logro evadírselas completamente indignada, haber si le resulta. XDD Anari si da la sensación de estar prendada de Remus, pero no, esa no a sido mi intención, que digamos que Remus ha sido su único amigo, su único y verdadera familia luego de haber sido desterrada, así que lo único que siente por el lobo no es más que cariño. No hagas que piense cosas entre esos dos... es el cansancio lo que te confunde XDD... cuando haz puesto 1/6 es como un sexto de fans XDD_


	68. Acechadores

**Capitulo 68: "Acechadores"**

**Viernes 18 de Enero. **

(Emil) Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por una de las ventanas, eran las cuatro de la mañana, y como era en su sector ningún alma había por las calles a excepción de los lobos guardias. Damián dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó mientras se acercaba a mirar por la otra ventana.

-. Deberíamos decirle- dijo con su perfecto francés mucho más moduladle. Se llevó sus lentes a los ojos y medio bostezo.- estamos ocultando información...

-. Le haríamos más daño, ¿No crees?

-. Sabemos lo que el maestro quiere para ella.

-. Me arrepiento tanto de habernos metido en esto...- la sonrisa amarga pero a la vez llena de fuerzas del licano le hizo bajar la mirada. Si no hubiera sido por ella.

-. Ayudémosla. Sabemos que ya se condeno, pero podemos ayudarla a que los demás no lo sepan. Ella talvez no lo soportaría. Yo confió en ella...

Ella miro al licano, bañado en la luz de las hadas y soltó un suspiro. Si ella no hubiera aceptado los secretos de los mayores, ella y Damián podrían haber estados juntos ya.

-. Duele compartirte, ¿Lo sabias?- preguntó con la voz estrangulada...

(Harry) Estaba intrigado y mucho más que eso. Febrix quien estaba a su lado y lo miraba a él estaba igual de intrigada y sorprendida. La chica le había pillado aquella tarde de vago en la Sala Común y le había mostrado el Libro de Godric Gryffindor que tenía en su poder desde hacía meses. Hermione se cayo del asiento mientras veía como una adoración aquel libro. Fe parecía más interesada en la reacción de él que en la reliquia millonaria que tenía en sus manos.

El libro, que le había enseñado a la chica como crear el escudo antivampiro que cuidaba al colegio ahora le mostraba a él, algo sorprendente.

-. La verdad es que no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta desde que hice, bueno ya saben- apuntando todo alrededor. Hermione soltó un jadeo como si fuera un pecado mortal no haberse leído el libro una docena de veces como poco.- pero hoy mientras lo hojeaba me pareció que esto era extraño.

-. El escudo de Godric- susurró él viendo en el papel el dibujo de un formidable escudo tallado en plata.

Bajo este habían escrito en latín una buena reseña, dentro del dibujo también había escrito anotaciones, pero él no entendía latín.

-. ¿Qué dice?- preguntó a Fe quien sentada en una de las orejas del sofá tomo el libro.

-. En breve- musito- tiene las mismas características que tu espada, Potter. Tiene una protección contra el hechizo asesino que lo hace mucho más útil que tratar de despechar un hechizos de esos con nuestro filo de nueve centímetros.

-. ¿También fue creada por duendes?- preguntó Hermione suavecito mientras miraba al libro ansiosa por ponerle las manos encima.

-. ¿Duendes?- preguntó él con Ron al mismo instante. Hermione y Febrix le miraron como si le hubieran salido otra cabeza.

-. Claro que duendes- musitó la licana- todo elemento mágico de este calibre...

-. Y casi todas las armas mágicas- aportó Hermione.

-. Fueron hechas por Duendes. Los humanos no podrían con una magia tan poderosa.

-. Nunca he escuchado que haya existido un escudo- comentó Ron. Febrix bufó. Como ellos dos eran los personajes con más tiempo en el mundo mágico lo desilusiono sus negativas.

-. Yo tampoco la verdad.

-. Podríamos preguntarle a Bill- siguió su amigo.- como el trabaja para algunos duendes tal vez sepa si estos lo tienen. Seria grandioso que Harry tuviera el escudo.

-. Los duendes no suelen ir por allí diciendo lo que tienen- gruño Hermione.

-. Pero hay algo- susurró la licana y cerro los ojos como si tratara de recordarlo- Godric no tenía el escudo para la batalla- se sonrojo- no lo recuerdo.

Él rememoro las imágenes que había visto mientras se había dado ese gran sueño hacía semanas atrás, él tampoco recordaba haber visto el escudo. Y si había visto alguno, no era este.

-. ¿Y si le preguntas a Wolfblood?

Mala elección de palabras. Febrix le miro con el más puro desdén en sus dorados ojos, cierto dolor en su mirada.

-. No le hablo- contestó lacónicamente. Parecía que nuevamente habían peleado- le preguntare a papá- susurró luego y cerró el libro.- ha estado metido tantos días en los papeles de la Comarca que pueda que haya visto algo.

No dijo nada cuando Fe se marcho a su habitación, ni mucho tampoco Hermione que miraba ilusionada el libro. Parecía que su amiga también noto que no era un buen momento.

(Febrix) Se lanzó en la cama mientras la suave luz que salía del baño era lo único que alumbraba el cuarto. Había descubierto el escudo de pura casualidad mientras hojeaba el libro de Godric, la verdad es que no le había llamado mayormente la atención hasta que había leído que el escudo eran tan increíblemente mágico que este destruía cualquier pieza de metal, plata o aleación que chocara contra él. Potter tendría un arma indiscutible en sus manos si lograban hallarlo. Pero ¿Quién lo tendría? Era un arma poderosa y nunca había escuchado de ella. Y Gryffindor no tenía el escudo en el ataque donde había estado su yo antiguo. ¿Dónde estaría?

(Harry) Aun estaba un poco sentido porque Anari no le había llevado con Fe cuando esta se encontró con el vampiro, pero no por ello no le iba a hablar más. Estaba sentado con la espada entre las piernas girándola en su punta. Los destellos de luz le parecían magníficos.

-. ¿Un escudo?- volvió a preguntar.

-. Febrix lo encontró en el libro ese de Gryffindor. Parecía bastante poderoso.

-. No sabía que habría algún escudo. Siempre se ha hablado de la espada de Godric, la cual tienes tú... podría ser bastante bueno la verdad. Pero la chiquilla no quiere decírselo a Wolfblood, ¿No?

-. Exacto, me miro bastante feo cuando le pregunte.

-. Podría preguntarle a Xirtus- murmuró la profesora viendo una pequeña ralladura en su espada y comenzó a tratar de sacarla.- siempre esta dispuesto a hablar de la antigüedad- sonrió y le miro.- pero es tan inaccesible. Aparece y desaparece- bufó luego.

-. Ya veo...

-. Lo otro Harry, es que hubo una reunión de la Orden, y antes de que alegues, fue bastante monótona. Albus esta moviendo sus hilos para interceptar a los mortifagos que buscan ayuda en más seres oscuros. No los quiso llamar porque estaban en clases.

-. ¿Más?

-. Gigantes, acromantulas, centauros todo aquel ser que pueda ser movido para el bien común de los mortifagos. Ya sabes que Hagrid intercedió por los gigantes la ultima vez, aunque no saco nada de ellos. Bueno además de su hermano. – él recordó a Grawp al que no había visto hacía meses.- no fue una reunión realmente importante, además estaban en clases.

Él bufó aunque no estaba realmente molesto.

Más seres oscuros para el lado de Voldemort, eso era un problema.

(Fenrice) Apareció cerca de la casa, en el justo momento en que como una oleada de aire caliente noto que habían licántropos cerca. Se había demorado días, días enteros buscando el paradero conciso de Weibel, se mezclo con humanos y se adentro en tecnologías que poco él conocía. Cuando una humana muy dispuesta le había dado la información, solo había tenido que esperar el anochecer.

Y allí en aquella solitaria calle, con las luces de las casas prendidas y sus inquilinos completamente ausentes de lo que pasaba, debería de encontrarse su presa.

El olor a lobo estaba patente y sabía que ellos no demorarían en encontrarle. Sobre un árbol, notó que donde debería estar la casa de Weibel, simplemente no había nada. Un hechizo Fidelius, la magia vibraba a su alrededor. Sabían que él iba... lo habían ocultado.

El susurró del viento le dio la señal. Silenciosos, eran expertos.

Erizándose cual gato se giro en el momento exacto y se movió para dejar que la espada pasara primero rozándole el costado. Agarró la garganta del licántropos que se le había lanzado y lo estrelló dos veces contra el tronco logrando que este aturdido botara la espada, le apretó el cuello hasta notar que algo sonara allí y con un movimiento de desdén lo lanzó hacía un lado.

Gemidos molestos, se puso en pos de ataque cuando dos hechizos le pasaron demasiado cerca, dejando un leve olor a humo. Dio un saltó a tierra sacando su espada.

Dispuesto a una lucha, necesita descargar energía, no había batallado desde hacía días... y estos sujetos, que jugaban con espadas, podían ser competentes.

Observó a su alrededor y vio a cinco licántropos con espadas. Uno de ellos muerto talvez cuando lo había lanzado desde él árbol, un sujeto con gafas le revisaba el pulso, reconoció al rubio por aquel que le había atacado cuando había ido al Valle Godric a la casa de Fe... de su Fe.

No debía pensar en ella.

Los licanos gemelos se le lanzaron en el segundo con las espadas en alto y con tensas miradas de odio. Él detuvo el golpe de primero dejándolo pasar, agarrando su brazo y doblándolo sobre si, logrando que el segundo trastabillara cuando le lanzó a su hermano encima. E empujándolos hacía un lado con una fuerte patada en las costillas del primero.

El tercero que había revisado el pulso del caído lo tomo por sorpresa logrando que se moviera rápidamente hacía atrás con sus agresivas estocadas. De un segundo a otro se giro y el rubio se le lanzó por arriba.

Era mucho más sincronizado que los demás y le estaba haciendo solo protegerse. Pero en realidad... él no estaba muy entretenido.

-. ¡Maldito seas!- le gritó molesto. Noto el árbol detrás.

En pleno ataque se agacho y logro que el rubio le pasara hacía adelante trastabillando y enterrándola en el tronco detrás suyo. Moviéndose con rapidez se puso detrás de un sorprendido licano. Su espada bajo con increíble lentitud mientras el sujeto gritaba y se lanzaba hacía adelante. La sangre escurrió por su espada, mientras veía mucho más complacido la espalda de aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a atacarlo cuando buscaba a su Fe.

-. ¡Max!- gritó uno de los gemelos.

Los sujetos volvieron a la carga.

-. Me estáis aburriendo- comentó.

Mientras con un solo movimiento le dio una estocada en la mano a uno de ellos logrando que soltara la espada. El segundo logro cortar levemente debajo de su cuello, pero no duro mucho su instante de grandeza. Él le dio una certera patada detrás de la rodilla logrando que tropezara, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estampo contra su rodilla. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Su hermano lastimado, saco la varita y el hechizo amarillo se consumió en la oscuridad, mientras el a una velocidad digna de su raza lo agarró del cuello y lo puso de escudo contra el de lentes que se le había lanzado por el aire. Este mismo jadeo lanzando la espada hacía atrás, para no dañar a su compañero. Él se lo lanzo como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

-. ¡Maldito muerto!- grito el rubio. El hechizo de fuego le rozo la capa logrando que esta se prendiera levemente- ¡Déjala en paz!

Él se petrifico unos segundos viendo al sujeto que trataba de pararse con el olor a sangre fluyendo por todos lados.

El rubio estaba hablando de Febrix. De su Febrix.

Estuvo tentado a cortarle la cabeza, cuando un segundo y tercer hechizo lo hicieron saltar hacía atrás.

-. Me han aburrido- comentó y limpio su espada, en el cuerpo del licano que había caído primero.

Cuando el hechizo asesino iba a impactar, él ya había desaparecido con el aullar de uno de ellos.

(Febrix) Cuando llegó a la Casa de los Gritos, observó que Wolfblood no estaba solo. Dissaor estaba con él y parecía tenso mientras hablaba rápidamente. Ambos le vieron llegar, y Wolfblood asintió mientras el licántropo desaparecía.

-. Tenemos que ir a la Comarca- le informó mientras hacía llamar a Orion con una venia.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-. Los cazadores fueron atacados- murmuró tenso.- necesito que los ayudes a curarse.

-. ¿Están bien?

-. Alfred esta bastante mal, y Max a perdido mucha sangre- ella se puso pálida.- los gemelos están un poco adoloridos y Verk esta bien.

-. ¿Los podré ayudar?- pregunto esperanzada. Ella quería mucho a Max, Wolfblood debía permitirles ayudarles- ¿Podré cierto?

-. Solo por esta vez... no puedo perderlos a ellos.

Ella cabeceo un poco más aliviada, mientras el lobo los hacía desaparecer. La Comarca estaba despierta y alterada. Por lo que logro escuchar de Luxian quien los esperaba. Es que Verk había aparecido magullado y había pedido ayuda para atraer a los demás. Max y Alfred quienes estaban en el hospital estaban en habitaciones distintas. Emil iba de un lado a otro dando ordenes

Ella camino rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Max.

El sujeto estaba semiconsciente, con una Nadecko llorosa tomando su mano. Un corte espeluznante desde el omoplato hasta la cintura. La sangre que ya había sido detenida, mas no el aspecto grisáceo y enfermizo de este, por sus ropas rojas, había perdido mucha sangre.

La mujer le miro asombrada cuando le vio, pero ella ya tenía su espada en la mano y se había cortado para ponerla delicadamente sobre la herida del hombro. Max refunfuño algo, pero ella no le escucho.

-."_Pellis novus, sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"- _murmuró y sintió como descargaba su energía y magia sobre el cuerpo del licántropo mientras este empezaba a regenerarse. La herida se fue cerrando aunque costo mucho más de lo que había demorado con anterioridad, parecía que necesitaba mucha más energía, y la herida se cerro, pero aun quedo rojiza. No había funcionado como siempre.

-. ¡Querida, o mi niña!- sollozo Nadecko. Más gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cariñosos ojos.

Ella termino y trastabillo chocando contra la pared, no se cayo por esta ya que su padre de pronto estaba a su lado. Un poco entumida y claramente mareada se paro como pudo. Ayudaba por su papá.

-. Lo haz hecho bien, cariño- susurró este acariciándole el cabello. Ella se dirigió al cuarto de al lado, apoyándose en él.

-. Me siento un poco débil- comentó sonriéndole. Algo iba mal.

Los alfas, enfermeras y medimagos incluidos se quedaron rezagados. De pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda y supo que algo iba realmente mal, su padre le detuvo ya que de pronto el olor a su propia sangre fue claramente patente. Escucho la maldición de Wolfblood en el momento en que se mareaba de dolor, parecía que de pronto el corte de la espada estaba en su propia espalda... y no era un suponer.

El caos se armo de pronto.

-. ¿Fe?¿Qué?- preguntó su padre mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-. ¡Verk!- escucho gritar Wolfblood mientras llegaba a su lado ayudándole a sentarse- ¿Quién os ha atacado?

-. El híbrido maestro.- soltó este asustado por lo que sucedía. Los dos gemelos que yacían cerca solo con algunas vendas se habían puesto blancos como la pared.

-. ¡Maldición! No debía... diablos.

-. Estoy bien.

Musito allí en el suelo, noto que la mano de su padre temblaba mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Era un dolor horrible pero el pánico estaba pudiendo más que el dolor.

La iban a descubrir.

-. ¡Llevadla a una habitación!

-. ¡Emil!- chilló alejándose de un par de manos que de pronto querían levantarla. La mujer con sus exóticos ojos de pronto pareció desaturdida, y una mirada feroz apareció en su rostro siempre apacible.

Como todos se había quedado sorprendidos por su grito. La licántropa agarro a un simple licántropo que estaba allí y lo empujo hacía ella.

-. ¡Tráela!- le ordenó mientras ella se dejaba y el licántropo azorado por sostenerla la llevó en un increíble silencio. Cuando la dejaron sobre una camilla. Emil agarró al pobre licano y lo a poco menos que lanzó fuera de la habitación.

Ella logró ver la sombra de su padre y de Wolfblood con la cara desencajada antes de que Emil se interpusiera en la puerta.

-. ¡Nadie entra!- y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

No sabía como repercutiría eso en ella. Pero parecía que la ferocidad de la mujer había dejado más que claro lo que quería. Nadie se atrevió a entrar mientras Emil le ponía boca abajo con cuidado.

Estaba tensa, mientras el dolor de la espalda le escocia horriblemente. No sangraba más allá del principio, pero por el rostro tenso de Emil no se veía bien.

-. Lo siento- murmuró de pronto, cuando la mujer le abrió la camisa por la espalda y dejo a entrever las mordida de Fenrice. Para su sorpresa, Emil solo le miro, y comenzó a aplicar un ungüento en la herida.

-. Ya lo sabía- murmuró- te escuche a ti y a Damián fuera de la casa. Debo decir que quede muy impresionada cuando intentaste atacarlo- ella se ruborizo, pero Emil no parecía condenarla.

-. Lo siento- volvió a murmurar. La mujer se detuvo de pronto y sus ojos le miraron intensamente, en su mirada había cierto dolor.

-. Debes aceptar a Damián- susurró bajito. Ella se tensó, pero no dijo nada- si quieres que esto sea más fácil- susurró- debes hacerlo...

(Remus) La verdad es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía exactamente que hacer. Había ido a ver a los Cazadores cuando había escuchado que habían llegado heridos desde Londres muggle, habían sido atacados en una de sus misiones.

De pronto había visto a su hija con las manos sobre el cuerpo de Max utilizando el Don de curación, y la palidez que de pronto le había llegado le asusto. Cuando esta se alejó y choco contra la pared él ya estaba a su lado para ayudarla.

Pero él ya le había visto curar a Damián y sabía que cansaba mucho, pero no con esa palidez tan grisácea que de pronto la había sometido. Cuando caminaron hacía afuera, el olor a la sangre de su hija le hizo detenerse y todo había comenzado.

El grito de hija pidiendo a la alfa, el poderoso efluvio de Emil dando por entendido que ella estaba al mando, agarrando a su hija e encerrándose con ella.

Todos habían quedado desconcertados. Observó a Wolfblood, el lobo estaba tenso frente al cuarto de su hija.

-. No sabía que el vampiro los había atacado- murmuró de pronto llamando la atención de William, los gemelos y Verk quienes estaban también en el pasillo. Se llevó una mano al cabello rebelde.

-. ¿No funciona...

-. No cuando quien es el único que puede dañarle de severidad los daño a ustedes. Antes de usar el don de curación, hubo un traspaso de la herida.

-. No curara tan rápido entonces- murmuró William. Él cerró los ojos cansado. No había esperado la visita de su hija, pero tampoco que esta tuviera que quedarse en el hospital un par de días.

-. ¿Dónde esta?- gritó alguien en medio de un grito ahogado.

Max salió medio encorvado con solo los pantalones llenos de sangre. Los miro a ellos que estaban allí y se quedo de piedra.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó. Nadecko se puso a su lado con el rostro cabizbajo.

Nadie le respondió y eso lo puso aún más tenso. Wolfblood que noto que nadie más iba a hablar.

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó sin prestar mucha atención al rostro expectante del rubio.

Este rumio unos segundos, notando que nadie le contaría nada hasta que él contara lo que paso.

-. El híbrido apareció cerca de la casa de Weibel...

El apellido le pegó como un cachetada, miro a Max sorprendido. Había solo una familia Weibel mágica en Londres y sus alrededores y eran la de Frank.

Se sorprendió ya que él sabía que este había accedido a vivir en Londres muggle.

¿Qué hacían los cazadores allí?

-. ... como tienen el hechizo Fidelius lo vimos cerca...

-. ¿Por qué habéis estado en la casa de Frank?- preguntó de pronto él poniéndose en pie. Wolfblood que estaba delante suyo se erizo y lo escucho maldecir en algún extraño idioma.

-. No es el Weibel...

-. Hay solo una familia de Weibel aquí en Inglaterra- cortó a William.- y habéis dicho que estaban bajo el hechizo Fidelius, y de hecho es uno de los pocos magos que tienen algo que ver con Sammantha. ¿Pura casualidad?- preguntó de pronto crispado- ¿Y que hacía Fenrice allí?

Nadie le contesto y eso lo puso alerta.

Recordó cuando Sammantha en sus intentos de descubrir una cura licántropa habían sido desvalijados de todo lo que habían conseguido por el Ministerio. Su mujer le había prometido no inmiscuirlo más, aunque a él le había dolido bastante ello, pero lo había hecho por su bien según ella y él había confiado.

Sam le había dicho que Frank, Daria, Severus y Caspian habían jurado encubrir sus descubrimientos hasta que pudieran retomarlo de nuevo. Cosa que nunca paso. Pero que lobos y el vampiro de pronto hayan estado cerca de la casa de Frank protegida por un Fidelius lo puso alerta. Aquí había algo que no le habían dicho, y era algo con su esposa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de allí apareció Emil.

-. La herida esta cerrando realmente lento- musito la chica mientras él se encaminaba a la habitación de esta.

Observó que Fe estaba boca abajo, durmiendo, y una venda le pasaba por toda la espalda y daba vuelta por su cuello. Una venda bastante extraña, pero no iba a molestarse por ello.

-. Le he puesto varias pociones.- continuó. Él le acarició una mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado.- la herida no ha sido a si tan grave pero bastante dolorosa. Max ya había logrado cerrar el músculo antes de que llegara, así que ahora solo tiene que regenerar la piel, a paso lento. Creo que el domingo en la mañana estará como nueva.

-. Gracias Emil- susurró él- creo que te a tomado bastante cariño- sonrió. La licana le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos.

-. Yo también lo creo...

**Sábado 19 de Enero. **

(Harry) Miro de un lado a otro, mas no vio a nadie, ni Amy ni Febrix habían bajado a desayunar y eso que era ya bastante tarde y ya que ese día se iba Josh con su familia le parecía extraño que no anduvieran cerca del chico.

La llegada de este ultimo había creado gran revolución dentro de los Ravenclaw. Ya que uno de sus alumnos perdidos apareciera como si nada, un poco moreteado y con una fantástica historia sobre que lo habían rescatado un grupo de desconocidos. Había creado una esperanza irrisoria en muchos otros. ¿Si uno podía, por que no otros?... era un hecho lamentable que no haya sido exactamente un grupo, si no Febrix quien había ido a pararse en medio del maldito vampiro. Y cosa que no volvería a suceder. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? No mucho la verdad.

El pequeño profesor Flitwish fue a sacar a Josh del grupo ya que estaba listo su transporte, y este entre empujones y risas salió de la mesa, pero se giro hacía la suya mirando de un lado a otro a la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que sus ojos negros llegaron a él con la pregunta en sus ojos. Él levanto los hombros y negó, no tenía idea donde estaba Febrix. El chico hizo una mueca y se marcho.

Alcanzó a ver como Amy llegaba corriendo e interceptaba a Josh...

(Amy) Bajo hecha un rayo por las escaleras, había estado buscando por todos lados a Febrix quien al parecer no había llegado a dormir, y eso la tenía un poquito bastante intranquila. Su amiga usualmente llegaba a las una o dos de la mañana después del entrenamiento pero esta vez ni siquiera había vuelto. Ese día Josh se marchaba a casa por una temporada, su familia había estado histérica de felicidad y le habían pedido al Director un tiempo, aun así, Josh les había prometido volver en un par de días. El chico se giro a verla cuando llegó corriendo a su lado.

-. ¿Amy? Creí que se habían quedado dormidas- sonrió y luego se dio cuenta que venía sola- ¿Y Fe?

-. No lo sé- susurró bajito. El chico se crispo alerta. De seguro pensando lo mismo que ella.

-. ¿Qué le paso?

-. No llegó anoche- volvió a susurrar temerosa. No podía parar de pensar que el vampiro pudo haberla interceptado en algún lado y cobrado su "venganza" y si era así, su pobre Febrix...- Estoy muy preocupada- susurró- y si la a pillado el sujeto- un escalofrió le paso por toda la espina.

-. ¿Le haz preguntado a algún profesor?- preguntó el chico con la voz tensa. No pudieron seguir hablando ya que el profesor Flitwish comenzó a apresurarlo.

Cuando caminaron tensos hacía la salida, una figura les salió por el lado. La profesora Anari. Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar.

-. Ella esta en la Comarca- respondió y miro a su compañero de trabajo que iba mucho más adelante elevando las maletas.

Ella se destensó y Josh soltó un suspiro.

-. Tuvo un accidente...

-. ¿Su maestro?- preguntó Josh asustado. La sonrisa de la profesora le puso los pelos de punta.

-. No, no ha sido su maestro. Aun no. Ha creado mal un hechizo y se ha cortado la espalda. Estará de vuelta el lunes o antes.

-. Pobre fe- contestó ella.

La profesora de marcho con paso apresurado dentro de la Gran Salón.

-. Escríbeme para saber como esta Fe, ¿Si?- le pidió Josh con una bonita sonrisa. Ella asintió más aliviada.

-. Que te vaya bien.

(Harry) Soltó un largo suspiro mientras Anari ordenaba un par de pergaminos.

Afuera había un bonito sol. Pero su profesora tenía corrida las largas cortinas en todo el despacho.

-. Que conste que ella se pasa más en la enfermería que yo- comentó como si nada luego que Anari le contara lo que le había pasado a la licana.

La vampira medio sonrió, mas no duro mucho cuando una lechuza negra, de esas que no son del colegio llegó a su ventana. La mujer se erizo viendo a la lechuza que levantaba la pata para hacer aún más notoria su presencia. Él tampoco se movió porque había terriblemente siniestro en aquella ave.

-. ¿Anari?- preguntó preocupado. La mujer se levantó muy tiesa y dejo al ave entrar, quitarle la carta y esta desaparecer como si nada.- ¿Estas bien?

La mujer no dijo nada mientras leía la misiva con el rostro mucho más tenso y crispado que antes.

-. ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó suavemente. Anari si podía, estaba más pálida que antes.

-. Te están acechando...

Por un momento no lo entendió, hasta que los fríos ojos de la mujer chocaron con los suyos. ¿Acechado?¿Quién?. ¿Y porque Anari se había puesto tan pálida?¿Acechado además de Voldemort y compañía?

-. ¿Qué?¿Quién?¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado.

-. Un vampiro...

-. Pero los vampiros no pueden entrar aquí.

-. Es por eso que estoy un poco preocupada. Xirtus puede...

-. ¿Él me quiere hacer daño?- preguntó extrañado, el maestro de Anari no era exactamente el vampiro sanguinario y amante de su raza exactamente. De hecho había escuchado por allí que apreciaba a Febrix.

-. No, no es Xirtus- murmuró la mujer y arrugo la carta.- es uno de los primeros nacidos de este si. Es un vampiro contaminado.- él le miro sin entender- los vampiros normales, con poderes normales, suelen beber simplemente de humanos o licántropos cuando tienen la oportunidad. Animales si están desesperados por comida. Pero este...

-. ¿Quién es?

-. Es un vampiro de unos dos mil años, Harry. Uno de lo más viejos y tan contaminado que ya de por si es extraño. Ha bebido de tantas sangres diferentes, desde centauros a unicornios, esta tan maldito como eterno. Nunca ha sido un apoyo exactamente para su raza, ya sabes que lo vampiros a diferencia de los licántropos no están tan unidos, el sujeto no esta contra la raza, ya que disfruta plenamente de los licántropos como cualquier otro. Pero el sujeto se ha fijado querer beber de ustedes. El problema es que no sé, si puede entrar en la protección de Febrix como lo hace Xirtus, y sí es así, estamos en problemas. Personalmente, Mitchas, es un sujeto desagradable.

-. ¿Febrix también?

-. De hecho es por quien más tiene ganas.- la mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza- nunca ha bebido de una semilicantropa, y quiere probar de ti- aquello le paso un escalofrió por toda la espina- porque jura que tu sangre al ser heredero de Gryffindor tiene grandes poderes para su colección.

Se llevó una mano al cuello mientras sus dedos tocaban la piel sin cicatrices de allí... ¡Ho por todos los infiernos!

(Febrix) Miro sus cartas, y dejo cuidadosamente sobre el montón delante de ella, una de las suyas. Estaba estirada en la camilla, de estomago y de media lado mientras tenía a Max y a Maria delante de ella jugando cartas explosivas. No la había dejado levantarse y había tenido visitas todo el día, pero Maria con Max ni se habían movido. Su padre debería de llegar en cualquier momento.

Maria de pronto hizo un movimiento para el lado y se movió un centímetro hacía atrás, a lo que ella logro taparse la cara cuando Max coloco la carta sobre la suya y esta exploto, quemándole la manga de la túnica.

-. ¡Hey! Eso fue trampa-. Alegó molesto. Ella rió pasito.

-. Acéptalo eres pésimo jugador.- anunció Maria. El hombre se enfuruño.

Tocaron débilmente a la puerta, y Damián le sonrió desde la puerta.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó entrando calmadamente. Ella se medio retorció un poco para poder mirarlo. Ella observó un poco nerviosa como los ojos de este iba a la mordida, pero no dijo nada.

-. No me dejan moverme- comentó como si nada.- la verdad es que ya no duele tanto- cuando sintió un dedo enterrándose en su espalda siseo de dolor.- ¡Maria!- grito jadeando.

-. Solo rectificaba tus palabras.- rió la chica con malicia. Ella le miro feo y vuelve a rotarse para ver al licano que se sienta aun lado, sonriendo.

-. Nos ignora tan fácilmente cuando entra un atractivo licano a la sala- soltó Max molestó. Ella se erizo mientras volvía a girarse con la cara roja mirando aterradoramente al hombre que sonrió ampliamente por haberla sonrojado.

-. He estado toda la mañana con ustedes- comentó como si nada.

-. ¿Y?- refunfuño Maria- yo soy más interesante que él...

Un ajetreo fuera de las salas los hizo callar. En la habitación de al lado se escuchaban ruidos. Pero no podría decir si bueno o malos. Max salió de la sala, pálido. En aquella habitación estaba Alfred, el cual no había despertado desde que había llegado, por lo que sabía, tal vez no volvería a caminar. El golpe desde los cinco metros desde donde fue lanzado habían fracturado varias vértebras. Maria se movió nerviosa hasta la puerta para mirar.

-. Creo que ha despertado- comentó Maria y desapareció para ir a curiosear.

-. Espero que pueda sanar- murmurando se giro hacía Damián.

-. El vampigo realmente esta vez pagecia dispuesto a luchar.- ella se tensó un poco.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto extrañada.

-. El vampigo, ha tenido vagios encuentros con los nuestros, pero a no seg que se encuentre en clara desventaja a atacado. Cuando no es así, simplemente desapagece.

Ella se tensó, ¿Fenrice estaría molesto por lo sucedido en el bosque?... esperaba que no, porque aquello le sentaría fatal a ella.

(Harry) Estaba en la sala de los Menesteres, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y había logrado llevar a Neville, Luna y Ginny, más Ron y Hermione allí. Preocupado era poco, pero si lo que decía Anari era cierto, no iba a poner en riesgo a sus amigos, por lo menos con ellos tendría la decencia de decírselos a la cara.

Se detuvo de su andadera y miro a los impacientes chicos. Observó a Neville, quien desde que le había contado lo que estaba pasando, parecía cada vez más preocupado e decidido en algo y Luna, quien siempre lo sorprendía con algo, no creía que se tomara como algo extraño lo que fuera a decir.

-. Creo que no estamos tan protegidos como habría querido- informó con un suspiro.

-. ¿A que te refieres, Harry?- preguntó Ginny. Cerró un momento los ojos.

-. Al parecer uno de los vampiros puede entrar.

-. Bueno, eso ya lo hemos visto.- comentó Ron recordando al igual que él, a Xirtus.

-. ¿Cómo que entrar?¿A Hogwarts?¿Vampiros?- preguntó Neville de carrerilla. Se había puesto un poco pálido.

-. Hay una protección, ¿No?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione y Ron y viceversa.

-. Sí, la hay, pero no es suficientemente poderosa.- contestó y se giro al chico- hay una protección antivampiros, Hogwarts tiene la protección que aleja a todos de sus limites, pero aun así, algunos vampiros pueden entrar trucando la magia de esta.

-. Pero esta la capa azul, ¿No?. Aquella que vibra de vez en cuando- comentó Luna como quien no quiere la cosa. Él y sus dos amigos le miraron impresionados. Él solo había visto la capa azul cuando había sido creada y no es que digamos que mucho rato, había estado enfermo ese tiempo.

-. Sí, aquella capa azul protege a la mayoría de los vampiros normales para que no entren.

-. Una vez aquel vampiro comentó que era muy fácil entrar si era demasiado antiguo, ya que, según lo que entiendo, si son tan antiguos, reconocían la magia de protección, pero...

-. Pero la mayoría dormía, ¿No?- le continuó Ron, preocupado.

-. Al parecer uno no. Se llama Mitchas, y a estado atosigando a mi maestra recordándole que en cualquier momento podía entrar.

-. ¿Por alguna razón en especial?- preguntó Ginny por lo bajo mirándole demasiado atentamente, y él se tensó. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos y vacilo.

-. En general estamos todos en problemas...- se fue por la tangente.

Había querido decirles que podía entrar un vampiro, pero no que ese vampiro anduviera detrás de Febrix y él. No quería andar con una escolta, no gracias. Cuando Febrix volviera, él hablaría con ella.

-. Y mi intención, en general es que ustedes, por lo menos, estén bien protegidos...

* * *

**OK. Les tengo una pregunta importarte, y me encantaria que me contestara si fuera posible. ¿Quieren que me apure? o sea... ¿Se les esta siendo muy tediosa la historia? Porque si me dicen que si, yo me comprometo a apurarla y menos challa y cosas poco importantes. Y más acción y toda la cosa. **

**Me encantaría que me respondiera con eso. Y eso... **

_keith black evans:_ Si, Fenrice es un amor de persona XDD... solo que es muy sicopata con la pobre Fe, pero ya la pobre se merecia un poco más de estima ademas de lo perver que le salió el vampiro XDD. Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegran.  
_FrogizZ:_ Espero que tes bien.


	69. Engañando al lobo

**Capitulo 69: "Engañando al lobo"**

(Febrix) Su pequeña habitación era un hervidero de conversaciones. Estaba su padre, sentado a su lado, hablando con Nadecko y Max sobre la recuperación de Alfred, quien había despertado, pero los resultados de todos los chequeos demorarían. Más allá cerca de la puerta, se encontraban Damián, Emil y Maria, los dos primeros reprendiendo a la primera por algo, que en su nebulosa mente no lograba entender.

Ella en esos momento, se estaba quedando dormida. Además de ello su padre estaba haciendo círculos en su palma involuntariamente lo que le hacía entrar en un extraño sopor. Era tan agradable.

Pero como todo en su vida, no podía ser solo dormir. Cuando había creído que estaba durmiendo una extraña tensión se irguió sobre su cuerpo, abrió un ojo, solo para notar que no era su sueño todos en la habitación se habían quedado en silencio y nada más ni nada menos, que porque Wolfblood estaba en la entrada y más atrás, como siempre William con una mascara indescifrable en su rostro.

Regaño un poco y se hundió en la cama, ya que le habían dejado sentarse como Merlín manda.

El lobo, como solía pasar últimamente, no estaba contento. Y bueno, ella tampoco y una repentina brillantez le nublo, Wolfblood no podría hacer sus deseos verdad si parte de sus alfas estaban allí, ¡El mismísimo Damián estaba allí!, no podría ser tan caradura, ¡No podía ser tan caradura frente a su padre!.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sentirse un poco más confortable y por muy extraño que parezca se sintió solo un poco suicida.

-. Si vienes a decirme tus inescrupulosos deseos una vez más. ¡Venga dale!¡Te escucho!- alegó parándose un poco mejor, aun con la mano de su padre tensa en la suya. No lo quiso mirar, sabía que este había puesto demasiada atención en sus palabras.

-. No vengo por ello- ¡Ja!¡Por lo menos pareció un poco avergonzado!- ¿No te puedo venir a ver?- preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-. ¿De ti?- preguntó dramáticamente.

-. Ok. Bien, no vengo por eso- dio un par de pasos y de pronto pareció notar que habían demasiado pares de ojos observándole.- ¿Podéis marcharos?

-. ¿Podéis quedaros?

-. ¿En serio queréis que estén todos presentes?- preguntó levantando una ceja. Ella se tensó y un repentino pánico la inundo, pero se calmo al segundo, si Wolfblood se hubiera enterado, aquí y ahora, estaría seguramente media muerta.

-. Sí.

-. Ok- se acercó a la cama, ella se medio erizo.- acaban de informarme desde Hogwarts, que un chiquillo muy parecido a tu amigo extraviado...

¡HO... era por Josh!... se le había olvidado decírselo.

-... Acaba de marcharse de Hogwarts con sus al parecer familiar. Entero, sano... sin complicaciones.

Se erizo.

-. ¿Se iba hoy?- preguntó. De pronto recordó que Josh se lo había dicho...- ¡Ho... no me pude despedir!- susurró mirando sus manos.

Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro. Wolfblood estaba haciendo un gran intento en no gritar, le palpitaba la mejilla derecha.

-. ¿Cómo? Por todos los demonios, luego de que uno de los vampiros se lo llevara y te entrara la depresión post perdida. Aquel niñato ahora se ha marchado de Hogwarts como si nada.- Por cada palabra que decía, su tono era cada vez más fuerte.- Y no me vengas a decir, que de todos los alumnos que desaparecieron, exactamente el que más amigo tuyo era... ha vuelto por divina intervención.

Ella no quería parecer nerviosa, y quería tomárselo con el mejor humor del mundo... así, por lo menos, hacía una barrera por el tema de Fenrice.

-. Bueno sí... lo tenía Fenrice...

De pronto todos los licanos de la sala se quedaron en silencio... ni una respiración era patente. Ella solo miraba a Wolfblood a quien parecía que le había pegado un botellazo en la cabeza, por su cara desencajada... y pronto la furia vendría.

-. Y bueno... nos pusimos de acuerdo...

-. ¿Con quien...- respiró exageradamente- exactamente- respiro medio jadeo- te pudiste de acuerdo?- completo tomando la barra del final de la cama y apretando. Sintió que la cama de pronto vibraba.

-. Con Anari- completó su oración lo más normal posible. Si le decía a Wolfblood cualquier otra cosa...este explotaría.

-. ¿Con la vampira?... ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con la vampira?

-. Si. Fenrice me mando una carta.

-. ¡¿El asqueroso te mando una carta?- preguntó en un grito.

-. Diciéndome que él tenía a Josh... y que... bueno, me comunicara con él para hacer el intercambio.

-. ¿Intercambio?- preguntó su padre de pronto. Ella se destenso un poco y le sonrió a su padre.

-. No hubo intercambio, papá- sonrió... con una sonrisa que no sentía mucho.- Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Anari, y esta le dijo al Director... fuimos al encuentro... y él nos entrego a Josh.

-. ¿Y que tan estúpido crees que soy para creerme que te haz encontrado con el vampiro y no ha hecho nada?

Ella se molestó bastante por eso. Que tuviera al vampiro enfrente no siempre le volvía una gelatina desvalida, casi siempre, si, pero no siempre.

-. No sé que tan estúpido te quieras creer. Pero sé exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, he hablado con él, y me ha entregado a mi amigo, cuando por su puesto tú no habrías hecho nada por ayudarme.

-. ¿Y por eso fuiste con la vampira?¿Por qué yo no pude haber ayudado?

-. Fui con Anari. Uno, porque es su hermana, y si hay alguien que por lo menos Fenrice estima es a ella, segundo, en ti no confió- se lo soltó en la cara. Y Wolfblood para su sorpresa pareció realmente herido, pero no se calló. No, cuando él siempre la hería a ella.- eres increíblemente melodramático y Fenrice no te aprecia... especialmente porque siempre que están juntos os envías pullas de un lado a otro, ¿Quién sale perdiendo siempre? pues ¡YO!...

-. Parecieras que lo conocieras mucho...

-. Bueno, extrañamente me dijeron que lo conocí hacía mil años, imagínate- le soltó con todo el veneno que podía.

El silencio reino por demasiado rato. Nadie se movía, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Wolfblood completamente contrariado, pero para su sorpresa, en tres segundos, este ya había desaparecido. Los demás, silenciosos por lo que habían escuchado, simplemente no se movían. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza con una repentina jaqueca. Su lobo estaba orgulloso por la afrenta, eso lo notaba, ella se sintió cansada.

-. ¿Me quieren dejar un ratito sola?- preguntó girándose y tapándose la cabeza con la sabana. No soltó la mano de su padre. A él lo quería con ella.

(Fenrice) Voldemort le miro enfadado. Él sabía que podría recibir un agradable ataque del malhumor de su protegido en cualquier momento. Y por extraño que resultara estar sufriendo en su cama era una perspectiva del todo agradable. Su vida había sido una mierda los últimos días.

Había contado todo lo que había logrado saber del libro en todo estos meses y Voldemort no estaba feliz, cosa que esperaba. No es que él realmente haya hecho ni puesto muchas ganas en ello. Podría hacerlo mucho mejor, pero no, había estado obsesionado buscando momentos para ver a Febrix.

-. Me has desilusionado tremendamente, Fenrice- comentó haciendo rodar su varita en sus pálidas y escamosas manos. Una amenaza en el aire.- haz tenido semanas completas, ¿Y esto me traes?.

Tenía el cuerpo tensó esperaba el ataque en cualquier momento. Los rojos ojos del sujeto estaban inyectados en él, sabía que Voldemort estaba logrando buscar la mejor manera de humillarlo. El sujeto levanto la varita, esperando el dolor que nunca llegó, pero si el intenso olor a perro.

Se giro para ver como la manada de Fenrir, con el sujeto sonriente de jefe entraba en la sala haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-. ¿Señor?- preguntó Greyback con la voz ronca. La mirada rojiza fue hacía él y sonrió.

-. Fenrir- llamó Voldemort- tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti y tus compañeros.

¡Ho genial!

-. De ahora en adelante trabajaran como iguales, en busca del diario. Tendrás tus presas queridas Fenrir y tu Fenrice... me traerás el libro, como debías de haberlo hecho hacía meses.

Como iguales... con un perro. Y peor todavía con su manada... la verdad es que prefería estar empotrado en cama sufriendo.

-. Señor...- comenzó, pero el esperado rayo lo tomo por sorpresa.

Su vista, su olfato, su audición se difuminaron y todo quedo negro ante él. Cuando el hormigueo comenzó a expandirse, se tensó, la piel comenzó a arderle, a rasgarse y estirarse. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, su garganta se agarroto. Una maldición silenciosa.

(Voldemort) Observó complacido el cuerpo suspendido del vampiro, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaba a caer una tras otras en su oscurecido suelo. Este mismo no emitía sonido ni movimiento, un maleficio de tortura silenciosa. Con eso y por ahora, más la humillación de trabajar con Fenrir, le aportaría talvez un poco más de entusiasmo.

Necesitaba ese libro... el poder tenerlo en sus manos, era el poder de convertir a todos los licántropos en humanos. Y Fenrice se estaba demorando demasiado.

Con un movimiento, termino el maleficio. Observó a Fenrice, con gotas se sangre cayendo por su magullada piel, mientras emitía leves gemidos y respiraba problemáticamente, estaba empapado en su propia sangre, cientos de heridas cubrirían su cuerpo el suficiente tiempo para que recordara sus propósitos.

Observó a los licanos que miraban sorprendidos y aquello le gusto. Solo para que recordaran que él era el más grande mago de todos los tiempos.

-. La próxima vez espero que tengas mejores noticias- soltó haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que desaparecieran de su vista.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro solo lo miraron con dolor.

(Harry) No había esperado después de todo que esto se transformara en otra ED, solo quería que ellos se mantuvieran a salvo, no crear otro ejercito.

-. Eso es maravilloso, Harry- soltó Hermione.- podríamos...

-. No- cortó, porque sabía donde quería llegar. Su amiga le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-. Es la oportunidad Harry- siguió su amiga- ya no es el Ministerio ni el propio Voldemort, estamos hablando de vampiros... de los cuales no tenemos mayor protección.

-. No vamos a crear otro Ejercito de Dumblendore, Hermione. Esa no era mi intención. Además, el Director esta acá, además Anari tomara las materias de vampiros otra vez.

-. Yo pienso que seria una idea excelente otra vez estar todos juntos- comentó Luna. Neville le apoyo con un gesto afirmativo.

-. A ella igual le agradaría- soltó su amiga, logrando que él se erizaba. Obviamente hablando de Febrix- a ella igual le gustaría proteger a sus propios amigos. Y ustedes son lo que más saben de ello.

-. Estamos hablando de otro tipo de protección, con ella estamos utilizando otros elementos, cosa que no podemos enseñarle a ellos.

-. Están siendo muy crípticos- comentó Ginny con voz cansada- díganle por su nombre. De todos modos, solo Neville y Luna no lo saben... y no creo que ellos digan algo.

-. Eso es verdad- comento Ron.

-. ¿Hablan de la lobita?- pregunto Luna con toda la inocencia que esta podía. Todos los de allí, hasta Neville quien también sabía de la verdad de Febrix le miro sorprendido. Cuando Ron comenzó a sacudirse y luego soltó una carcajada él se destenso.

-. ¡HO por Merlín!- rió el pelirrojo logrando que los demás rieran por lo bajo, Luna le miro de lado sin entender- Por lo que más quieras Luna- soltó su amigo- no se lo vayas a decir así.- él asintió.

-. Es mejor que solo la trates por su nombre, Luna. Creo que no seria una buena idea, decirle... así- sonrió Hermione reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Él volvió a asentir... Lobita... Febrix crearía la tercera guerra mundial si alguien le decía así.

-. Bueno de todos modos, Hermione- soltó él con mejor humor a los minutos despúes.- lo hablare con ella. Pero no haremos un nuevo ejercito, estoy hablando de enseñarle los hechizos de los libros, y talvez mostrar las armas, y aquellos haría sacar demasiadas preguntas de Febrix y de mí, cosa que aun no podemos responder. También lo hablare con Anari y si es posible con el Director.

Su amiga asintió un poco más conforme.

Un nuevo ejercito, eso seria demasiado. No así practico, pero demasiado complicado.

(Febrix) Su padre se llevó una mano a la barbilla rascándola un poco con sus dorados perdidos en las sabanas. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

Ella le había contado todo lo que había descubierto del escudo de Gryffindor, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba sus esperanzas se difuminaron.

-. Lo siento hija, pero no e visto ni leído nada de ello.- contestó tomando su mano. Ella suspiro.

-. Hubiera sido genial que Potter lo hubiera tenido.- su padre sonrió de lado y ella entrecerró el cejo.- ¡Solo para que no lo maten!- comentó cruzándose de brazos. Este rió.

-. Ahora bien... dime que ha pasado exactamente con Fenrice- ella se crispo y miro a su padre sorprendida. Este ya no sonreía pero tampoco parecía molesto.

-. No he variado mucho, papá, en serio- respondió- Fenrice me ha enviado una carta diciéndome que él tenía a Josh, le he dicho a Anari que me ayudara- le miro a él- ella ha dicho que si. Le informo al Director. Nos presentamos cerca de los limites. Él a aparecido con Josh y entre conversa y conversa nos lo ha entregado sin pedir nada a cambio.

-. Es demasiado extraño, hija- anunció entrecerrando el cejo. Ella se crispo un poco.

-. Es la verdad- soltó cruzándose de brazos.- pregúntale a Anari si quieres.

-. Creo en ti- anunció sonriéndole con cariño- solo que me es muy extraño.

-. Ams, si, bueno si- contesto vacilante. Su padre le apretó el brazo y le sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-. Iré a buscarte algo de comer...- dijo y se marcho.

¡Ho diablos, su padre obviamente no le había creído ni un poco!

(Snape) Aquella noche, al igual que muchas anteriores habían sido citados a una nueva reunión... cada vez más seguidas, cada vez más peligrosas. Voldemort había enviado a varios mortifagos entre ellos a Lestrage, Dolohov y los Carrow a intentar platicar con algunos seres oscuros.

Algunos gigantes estaban a punto de pasar ya del todo a este bando y los vampiros ya estaban. No eran muchos los seres oscuros que tenían poder sobre su raciocinio, pero los que habían eran sumamente importante para el Lord. Así que más le valía a aquellos mortifagos traer buenas noticias, si es que no querían ir a parar a las manos de algún vampiro aburrido.

Lo que al él realmente le preocupaba era otra cosa... la noticia de que Greyback y manada trabajarían con Fenrice en busca del diario... su tiempo se terminaba, si no por los licántropos, era por el propio señor tenebroso.

¿Cómo una de las manos derecha del señor tenebroso podía haber ocultado el preciado diario? Sería su muerte inmediata. Cuando Albus, le había dado la noticia, se había sentido mucho más aliviado al saber que Frank había sido protegido... eso le daba mucho más tiempo.

Debía antes que su destino terminara, probar el invento, si lo lograba... todas sus antiguas deseos, se harían verdad. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que dos mujeres, las dos mujeres de tres de sus desagradables enemigos de la infancia, le hubieran dado la oportunidad de cambiar?. Lily, su querida Lily... ¿Cuándo había hecho para que no muriera y aun así?, ahora debía, después de todo, proteger a su hijo. Y Sammantha... Ella le había dado la oportunidad de que sus inventos y su destreza en pociones sirvieran para un bien común... aunque con obvio egoísmo hacía sus propios fines. Sam debió haber sido Slytherin, lo tenía en la sangre... pero era ya demasiado tarde.

Se fundió con las sombras, mientras veía como dos borrachos salían de aquel escondrijo muggle. Necesita a cualquiera de esos dos... Uno de ellos cayo muerto de borracho entre la basura, mientras el otro seguía dando tumbos. A solo metros de él conjuro un imperceptible hechizo Imperio, que hizo que el sujeto se parara desgarbadamente y caminar a trompicones dentro del callejón. Lo desmayo con un movimiento, y mientras lo dejaba tirado allí se acerco al otro que había caído entre la basura, con un simple hechizo desmemorizador se dio por realizado.

Eran dos licántropos de la manada de Greyback. No tenía otro método de encontrar licántropos, y nadie echaría de menos a este por lo menos sabiendo que Greyback tenia bajadas y subidas dentro de su Manada.

Desapareciendo hacía su hogar, sintió que quedaba mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Si todo salía bien, habría encontrado y terminado, la cura para la licantropía.

**Domingo 20 de Enero. **

(Febrix) Se coloco la sudadera que solía ocupar debajo de cualquier jersey, los pantalones de tela y los zapatos. Sentía bastante tensa e incomoda la espalda, pero ya no dolía como antes... ahora tenía una linda cicatriz que marcaba toda su espalda... Genial para la colección.

Tomo su varita y convirtió un pedazo de pared en espejo, observando que la cicatriz de las mordidas no se vieran ni por si acaso, cosa que no sucedía.

Al salir de la sala, Damián le esperaba, comerían en casa de Willian y luego se marcharía. El chico le sonrió mientras le hacía una venia para salir. Y este a pesar de todo, estaba bastante tenso.

¿Por qué sentía que algo iba realmente mal?

(Damián) Es lo mejor que podían hacer, era lo que habían decidido, y Febrix, lamentablemente tendría que cooperar.

(Emil) Nadie había pedido a Damián que fuera a buscar Febrix, de hecho, habían tenido que hacer un plan demasiado rápido. Finë, quien había estado de guardia en casa de William, había escuchado a Wolfblood que el lobo iría a buscar a la chica, pues necesitaba hablar con ella sin nadie... y si las cosas se salían de lugar, a Febrix le habría de ir mal... y mucho más mal a ellos si no hacían algo.

Por lo que ahora, mientras se encontraba oculta entre unas casas, veía a Damián salir con Febrix del hospital conversando de trivialidades. Corrió hacía el otro extremo de la calle –sin muletas gracias Merlín- y observó que Wolfblood se acercaba con una pequeña patrulla de lobos. Volvió a correr hasta el otro extremo, se volvió a ocultar y mientras esperaba que Damián pasara sintió que el estomago se le revolvía incomodo.

Espero hasta Febrix cruzó y Damián unos centímetro más atrás, le chistó, sus verdes fueron a ella con una repentina capa de dolor. Le asintió y movió la mano.

Al doblar la calle tendría que actuar...

Mientras se movía con rapidez hacía donde se encontraba Wolfblood, respiro profundo... era por el bien de los tres... era por el bien de los tres. Así era.

(Febrix) Damián le estaba comentando una de la ultimas travesuras de Maria, que tenía que ver ella con los otros jóvenes alfas que no estaban muy contentos con la chica ya que por lo que Damián le decía, esta estaba logrando un mejor potencial como jefe alfa que los demás. Cosa, que como es obvia entre los demás no agradaba ya que era nueva y ellos había estando años ya dentro de la Comarca...

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar para cruzar hacía la calle central, Damián se quedo callado y esa extraña sensación de algo mal estaba pasando le puso los nervios de punta.

Se giro para ver si algo había pasado, cuando el efluvio de alfa, ese estúpido efluvio que la colocaba mansita y casi sin voluntad le pego de golpe. Trastabilló dos pasos hacía atrás, cuando Damián le agarró de la cintura, y mientras consternada observaba el rostro del chico, este le beso.

En medio de la calle... de la calle central.

Le-beso.

(Wolfblood) Iba todo lo más relajado que podía, iba intentar hablar con Febrix, tranquilamente, sin peleas, sin reproches, solo conversar... había tenido una larga noche serenándose para tratar de la mejor manera posible intentar razonar con ella. No estaban evolucionando mucho si estaban peleando cada dos por tres, antes sí, era entretenido sacarse de quicio, pero ahora, ciertamente las cosas no estaban funcionando, y quería tener la misma relación que había tenido hacía cierto tiempo... con sus subidas y bajadas, pero quería que Febrix volviera a confiar en él... porque ciertamente le había caído sumamente mal, que ella no hubieran confiado en él para sacar a su amigo de las manos del asqueroso, pero haya confiado en Anari lo suficiente para confiarle eso, cuando siempre se había llevado mal con la profesora.

¡Además! No podía sentirse menos cosa si la vampira comenzaba a mofarse. Como ella tenía una excelente relación con Harry... lo enfurecía.

Aunque de verdad, quería volver a la relación de antes... le daría un poco más tiempo y no volvería a tocar el tema de su pareja, ni mucho menos su "mestizaje" como mismo dijo ella, aunque él no lo sentía así... ¡Por Merlín! él había aceptado a muchos, ella simplemente era especial, y tenía el poder de ser humana, su lobo no respondía todo por ella, y tenía la capacidad de elegir ¿Qué mejor que uno de sus...

-. Ho por merlín...- murmuró cuando enfoco su mirada.

Mientras los lobos se detenían con él y algunas cabezas de los lugareños que caminaban por allí miraban completamente asombrados semejante escena. A no más de cuarenta metros Damián estaba besando a una muy lánguida Febrix, enfrente de toda la maldita Comarca.

Por refilón noto a alguien y la sensación de tener un gran presión encima lo golpeo. Se acerco apresuradamente a Emil que estaba a casi cinco metro de él. Estaba hiperventilando.

Se puso mecánicamente delante de ella. Tenía los ojos lagrimoso y la cara consternada.

-. Vamos- le ordenó dándole vuelta, mientras la chica tiesa como una tabla comenzaba caminar en sentido contrario. Con él detrás con una extraña y molesta sensación en el pecho.

¿Dónde estaba la sensación de triunfo que no llegaba?

(Febrix) Volvió en si, lo suficientemente tarde para empezar a escuchar cuchicheos, por lo que logrando despabilarse, dio un paso hacía atrás de un Damián rojo como un tomate, al igual que ella. No pudo hacer nada cuando este le agarro una mano y le llevó casi de carrerilla de vuelta por donde habían venido. Este mismo entro cerca de un callejón y le soltó la mano.

Ella estaba un poco mareada... ¿Damián le había besado?¿Damián?¡Damián por el amor a Merlín, el alfa parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque!.

-. ¿Qu-qué... – comenzó pero su voz sonó anormal, carraspeo- ¿Qué?

-. Lo siento Fe- murmuro mirándole.

Cuando había llegado a la Comarca, ciertamente Damián le había parecido muy atractivo, bastante la verdad. Después con sus regalos y sus palabras amables, le había parecido encantador y siempre le gustaba hablar con él, porque era agradable... con el tiempo aunque aun se sonrojaba se le había difuminado esa sensación de enamoramiento, aunque igual le atraía, como cualquier persona se podría atraer por alguien lindo, agradable, fuerte e inteligente... pero no era lo mismo, no era esa sensación que tenía con Fenrice. Y ciertamente y sin desmerecer al licano, no le dio esa sensación que el vampiro le daba a ella cuando la beso... No había magia, sin que eso sonara realmente rosa.

La verdad es que no entendía nada.

-. Wolfblood nos ha visto- siguió y se paro bien. Parecía que alguien lo hubiera golpeado, y no sabía si eso debía dañar su ego o no.

-. ¿Wolfblood?¿Qué-que esta pasando? No entiendo... ¿Qué?- preguntó moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

De pronto le entro el pánico. Si Wolfblood le había visto... Ho por merlín, tal vez los quiera casar o que otra gran estupidez se le ocurra... ¡Ho por merlín, Ho por merlín!.. ¿Por qué?.

-. Lo siento, Fe... en serio. Tenía que hacerlo, por los dos entiendes...

-. No, no entiendo- soltó llevándose las manos nerviosas a los costados.

-. Ya sabes- se sonrojo- que Wolfblood quería que... bueno... ya sabes

Era la primera vez que veía a Damián tan nervioso, y entre que comenzado a entender. La fugaz idea de que Damián era demasiado tierno le hizo reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-. ¿También te lo dijo?

-. Exacto... así el creerá, que hay algo... entre nos. Y podremos ocultarle lo que ya sabes- apuntando a su cuello.

De pronto sus nervioso se fundieron y se relajo casi mecánicamente, entendiendo todo. Damián pareció volver un poco más en si cuando ella soltó el aire.

-. Ok- soltó de pronto abrumada por otra noticia. Podía entender, podía comprenderlo... pero debió de haberle dicho algo... ¡La había besado en medio de la calle! Podían haber hecho algo más... no sé, intimo... en otro lado ¡No enfrente de la maldita calle central, en pleno día!.

-. ¿No te haz enojado? Sé que fue inesperado pero...

-. Me vengare- siguió y le sonrió enigmáticamente al licano. Este se puso tenso.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-. Yo no estaré aquí, para cuando mi padre se entere...

Y sin decir más, dejando a un pálido Damián entre las sombras camino hacía la casa de William. Tenía demasiadas sensaciones aun en ella, y exactamente no sabía si para bien o para mal. Y una extraña duda le cruzo de pronto... Damián no había usado su acento francés... había hablado bien... se sintió un poco dolida. ¿Sería realmente francés? O solo ocupada su acento para otra cosa... intrigante.

* * *

**Chan... **

**Y eso... toy llena de cosas que hacer... estupida carrera que me hace entrar en examenes, pero así es la vida. En el proximo es el partido con Hufflepuff o Hupplepuff... en serio tengo un grave problema con el nombre de esa casa -.- y a mi personalmente me encanta. Harry sale tan extremo :)**

**Makarva: **¡Oye! Fenrice puede ser una amor de (¿?) persona, siempre cuando él quiere XDD, y no te preocupes, pronto recibira su recibido y se colocara medio emo, pero es su naturaleza de vampiro, ellos SIEMPRE se colocan emos XDD. Sobre de lo Harry Ginny, la verdad es que tampoco me convence mucho, pero no lo quiero dejar solo, y con Anari hiciste que me entrara un ataque... jamás me los había imaginado juntos, me dio como cosilla escalofriante. Yo estoy muy satisfecha con esta historia, pero tambien sé que es larga hasta la saciedad, solo por ello preguntaba, porque podía adelantarla un poco, tengo tanta ideas rondando, me queda como la mitad del fic o un poco menos... es larga. Pero bueno, me encanto tu comentario... espero leerte luego.

**Nessie Culle Potter: **Jajaja yo creí que te habías aburrido, pero veo que ya estas por aquí una vez más. Espero que llegues luego por aquí para que puedas leer mis respuestas :) me alegra que te gusten los cap con historia, a mi igual me encanta escribirlos. Espero leerte pronto. Nos leemos. Saludos.


	70. Partido contra Hufflepuff

**Capitulo 70: "Partido contra Hufflepuff"**

(Febrix) Era ya de noche mientras ella terminaba su montón de deberes que no había culminado durante el fin de semana. Por lo que tenía para rato.

Aunque agradecía que Wolfblood ese día no le hubiera hecho ir a entrenar, porque o si no hubiera tenido que pasar de largo.

Soltó un suspiro y miro la pulsera de Damián, una sonrisa subió a su rostro. Era tan... no sabía decirlo, en serio, Damián era como su amor platónico, y aquel beso había sido inocentón, pero igual le había agradado... bueno si, no, un poco... la verdad bueno... no tenía idea, pero en si había sido agradable. Aunque luego de ello había tenido un buen ataque de remordimientos, como si a ella le importara que Fenrice se enterara, ¡Bha! No importaba si el vampiro lo sabía... de todos modos, no podía enterarse, ¿No?... Además estaba interesada en saber, porque Damián no había hablado en francés, cuando siempre lo hacía. Eso era extraño.

Agh... en fin. Ahora solo esperaba la reacción de su padre. No sabía como se lo tomaría, ¿Bien?¿Mal? No lo había pensado... la verdad es que no quería hablar con él de ese tema y esperaba que él tampoco.

Cambio de pergamino para seguir con la redacción de Encantamientos, cuando la puerta de la desabitada Sala Común se abrió, por allí Potter y compañía.

Los tres se detuvieron al verla.

-. ¿Cómo estas Febrix?- preguntó Hermione acercándose, ella levanto la vista intrigada- Anari nos contó.

-. ¡Ho! Bien... cicatrizando pero ya no duele- comentó mojando la pluma en el tintero.

Potter soltó un suspiro y lo miró. Para su extrañeza, Hermione y Ron le miraban intensamente como si le estuvieran obligándolo a algo.

-. Esta bien- soltó, y levanto la varita- _Muffliato_

El hechizo ensordecedor impregnó a sala. Ella dejó la pluma y los miro.

-. Anari me ha dicho que un vampiro esta queriendo entrar al colegio- ella levantó una ceja para acordarles que estos no podía, pero Potter se le adelanto- es uno antiguo Febrix, como Xirtus.- termino.

Un escalofrió le paso por toda la espina.

-. ¿Qué vampiro?¿Y porque?- preguntó preocupada. Ella sabía y había visto, que vampiros suficientemente poderosos podían entrar despejando su protección. Xirtus podía...

-. Se llama Mitchas, y según Anari es un coleccionador de sangres.- sintió que la sangre se le helaba- sus nuevas presas somos tú y yo, para variar- comentó con sarcasmo.

-. ¿Ha entrado ya?- preguntó levantándose de golpe. Ron y Hermione solo le miraban de un poco más atrás.

-. No que yo sepa. Anari a estado recibiendo sus cartas, recordándole el hecho que puede entrar. No sé, si será verdad o mentira, pero la verdad es que no quiero descubrirlo al azar.

El chico miro a sus dos amigos y luego a ella, parecía cansado.

-. ¿Sabes lo que es el ED?- le preguntó. Ella le mira curiosa.

-. ¿El ejercito de Dumblendore? ¿Las clases que dabas el año pasado?- preguntó. Los chicos le miraron intrigados. - Sirius- les recordó.- ¿Quieres dar clases, Potter?- pregunto extrañada- ¿No crees ya tener suficientes cosas que hacer?

-. Lo sé, pero aunque no nos apoyes, simplemente creí que te interesaría, Luna, Neville, Ginny simplemente.

-. Por ahora- soltó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa. Potter miro mal a su amiga.

-. Solo ellos y ustedes- le recordó y luego le miro a ella.- bueno si quieres invitar a Amy, o a los chicos- refiriéndose a Andrus y Taylor- no me importaría ayudarles a que aprendan algunos hechizos para despistar vampiros. La verdad por lo menos yo, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si ellos aprenden uno que otro hechizo.

Ella no quería darle la razón a Potter, pero enseñarle a sus amigos hechizos anti-vampiros sería excelente. Miro sus manos unos momentos. Y asintió.

-. Lo pensare Potter, y le diré a Amy, a Taylor y Andrus si quieren integrar tú nuevo ejercito- termino tomando su pluma una vez más.

-. ¡No es un ejercito! Además ya le hable a Anari y ella apoya la idea fuera de las horas de entrenamiento. Además solo serán lo más cercanos. Y eso. Buenas noches.

Y diciendo esto se marcho con Ron detrás que se despidió de un suave beso de su novia. Ella miró a Hermione quien estaba a pasos suyos.

-. ¿Qué estas pensando?- le preguntó empezando a escribir.

-. Creo que sería una excelente ayuda que le ayudaras.

-. No lo sé, Hermione- comentó. ¿Ayudar a Potter con su nuevo ejercito? Era un poco raro.

-. Ustedes dos, son lo más saben de esto. Nosotros con Ron estamos aprendiendo a usar las espadas, pero no sabemos más allá de esto, ustedes, aunque así no lo quieras, lo llevan en el código de sus genes.

-. Muy místico eso ultimo.

-. Sabes lo que quiero decir- le cortó.- solo piénsalo, ¿Sí?. Además también podrías invitar a Josh, creo que a él le parecería excelente.

Su Josh... si de seguro que él lo encontraría genial. El saber protegerse de los vampiros.

-. Lo pensare, en serio.

-. Genial. ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó mirando sus libros.

-. ¡Ho, no te preocupes, ya estoy por terminar!

**Miércoles 23 de Enero**

(Harry) Soltó un bostezo y se rasco la cabeza, mientras en la oscuridad del bosque veía como una risueña Tonks había atrapado a Febrix y la estaba haciendo desaparecer de un lado a otro, ambas trastabillando.

Era su tercera clase de desaparición. Hermione era la única que había logrado trasportarse medio metro y en el acto perdiendo medio zapato y una manga. Ese mismo viernes comenzarían las clases de transportación que impartía el Ministerio, Hermione, como siempre, también asistiría.

Anari y Wolfblood estaban por los alrededores desde que le habían informado al lobo del nuevo acechador vampiro. Hermione estaba un poco más allá hablando en susurros enojados a un resistente Ron sobre el hecho de transportarse.

-. ¿Ves que es divertido?- preguntó la metamorfomaga riendo mientras se detenían al fin.

-. Creo que voy a vomitar- gimió la licana mientras se agachaba en busca del suelo que no parecía pillar. La vio sentarse y colocar la cabeza entre las piernas.

-. Cuando le piíllas el truco, es lo mejor.- la chica vio la enzarzada conversación entre Hermione y Ron y volvió su mirada hacía él- ¿Y bien, Harry?¿Crees estar preparado?

-. La verdad es que no- informó levantándose de hombros- pero ya que...

-. Ese es el espíritu- soltó la chica y se puso a su lado.- ¿Bien? Concentración.

Cerró los ojos y se destensó. Escucho detenidamente las instrucciones de la auror, mientras se me imaginaba a solo pasos de allí.

Para su asombro sintió levemente el gancho debajo del estomago que tan bien recordaba de las transportaciones por transportador, pero... solo duraron unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos no se había movido ni un milímetro, pero la sensación de que lo estaba logrando, lo animo increíblemente.

Nadie lo había logrado está vez, pero había esperanzas crecientes para las próximas ocasiones. A excepción, claro, de Febrix.

**Jueves 24 de Enero. **

(Harry) Debió de haberlo pensado antes... total, llevaba miles de reglas rotas, podría haber hecho esta, una más, pero no, había decidido hacerlo lo más burocráticamente posible, con permiso y todo... y era un asco. Debió de haberlo hecho como siempre... a hurtadillas.

Miró a Febrix que no estaba nada contenta y al Director que esperaba con una sonrisa. Anari estaba más atrás, al igual que la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

-. La verdad profesor es que es solo para nuestros más cercanos- comenzó él. Febrix hizo un ruidito.- bueno y Febrix realmente no ha tenido mucho que ver.

-. ¿En serio señorita Lupin?- preguntó el Director sorprendido. Febrix se sonrojo.

-. Yo creo que es una buena idea, pero no tengo tiempo para ayudar a Potter, si a él le sobra, pues genial.

Él le mira ofendido. ¡A él no le sobraba tiempo, pero de verdad quería hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos!

-. Yo tengo entendido que le da clases a su amigo de Ravenclaw, ¿No?, Al señor Nival.

-. Si bueno... si, pero él me paga, con chocolates.

-. Entonces si yo accediera a pagar...

-. ¡No!- negó- digo, yo solo acepto porque Josh los suele esconder en mi bolso. Pero no.

-. ¿Y Harry, en que tiempo quieres hacerlo?

-. Bueno, yo tengo entrenamiento con Anari desde las 10...

-. Que ya de por si esta fuera del toque de queda- comentó su profesora de Transformaciones.

-. De hecho de ocho a nueve. Eso habíamos pensado.

La sala se quedo en silencio. Él miraba al Director que se llevo una mano a su larga barba. Luego miro a Febrix quien tenía la mirada fija en el fénix que movía la cabeza arriba y abajo como si quisiera llamarla para que le hiciera cariño.

-. ¿Qué piensas Anari?- preguntó el Director. Él se gira para ver a su profesora.

-. Para mí es una idea excelente, que los chicos sepan como protegerse de los vampiros. Además de las clases obligatorias.

-. ¿Y tú, Minerva. ?¿Qué piensas?

-. No puedo decir que no es una idea excelente, solo que me gustaría que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de entrenar.- él se puso pálido. Él no podría entrenar a todas las casas.

-. Anari, accederías a enfrentarte a clases extracurriculares.

-. ¿Tú dices...?

-. Como las clases de duelo que se dieron en segundo... la verdad, es que luego de los atentados, me gustaría que los alumnos estuvieran mucho más protegidos.

-. Bueno, si me das unos días, podría hacer algo como un plan de trabajo...

-. Eso sería excelente, Minerva, ¿Harías los preparativos?

-. Claro, Albus.

Eso era algo, que obviamente él no esperaba. Pedía que Anari no se enojara por haberle colado esa tarea.

-. Y a ustedes. Harry, puedes hacer tus clases a tus amigos. Solo elige a los que creas para ocultar por ahora vuestros secretos. Señorita Lupin, si usted participara, creo que sería una buena manera de ayudar a sus propios amigos. Ellos se lo agradecerán- Febrix bajo la mirada sonrojada.

(Febrix) ¿Qué mejor que hacerte sentir pésimo, si no es el mismísimo Director?... soltó un suspiro mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Camino con Potter hacía la sala Común, había estado un poco cansada últimamente.

-. Amy esta de acuerdo, al igual que Andrus y Taylor demasiado extasiados para su propio bien. Ellos esperan que les digas cuando y donde.

-. Fe, en serio, si no quieres.

-. Esta bien... de seguro servirá de algo.- comentó medio agotada.

-. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado. Febrix parecía un poco ida.

-. Solo es Wolfblood... pero ya se le pasara.

(Fenrice) Luego del ataque de Voldemort y del obvió resentimiento de su protegido, había tomado nuevas medidas para su actitud tan lamentable de los últimos días.

Haría bien... trabajaría con los pulgosos, y teniendo el diario en sus manos, lo primero que haría, sería agarrar a Febrix, convertirla en humana, irse a la antártica, convertirla en vampiro y ser felices como perdices hasta la inmortalidad. Nada de guerra, nada de espadas. Solo para él y para nadie más. Ese sería su futuro. Lo había decidido.

Aunque en el transcurso... todo fuera un asco.

Como Fenrir y su sonrisa cirrosa llena de autosuficiencia... asco doble.

Y además ¡Estas estúpidas heridas que no cerraban!.

(Harry) Anari, quien estaba sentada en una de las butacas con un montón de pergaminos aun lado, lo miraba con la punta de la pluma cerca de los labios.

-. Se me han acabado las ideas- soltó con un resoplido. Había querido llegar temprano al entrenamiento para disculparse con su profesora por las clases extracurriculares que le habían impuesto por su idea. Su profesora, como buena que ella es, le estaba obligando a dar ideas.

-. Vamos Harry, la verdad es que no se me ocurren muchas cosas... además de duelos.

-. ¿Atrapar a un vampiro y colocarlo de muestra para ataques?- Anari le miro levantando una ceja.- era una idea... Wolfblood estaría complacido de ayudarte a encontrar a uno.

-. No quiero la ayuda del lobo socio pata. Anda increíblemente histérico desde que le informe de que Mitchas anda acechando... la verdad, es que admiro a Febrix por soportarlo.

Y allí entendió la actitud de Febrix.

(Febrix) Y aquí vamos otra vez. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y espero el gran discurso. ¿Cuántos le había dado ya? Ya ni se acordaba. Era todos los días lo mismo, desde que Anari tan agradable le había informado al lobo de que tenían un nuevo acechador, Wolfblood le recordaba todos los tipos de golpe habidos y por haber para sacárselo de encima.

-. ... y una siempre aceptable patada en las partes bajas, puede ayudarte.- termino mientras ella daba un largo bostezo.

Era increíble. Tan... bipolar.

La semana pasada tan siquiera le hablaba, le hacía entrenar, correr y matar a espadazos un pobre árbol, tan inerte como nunca. Le miraba con desconfianza y cierto toque de recelos, la vigilaba a cada rato. ¿Y ahora? Se había vuelto mister parlante. Habían comenzado de nuevo con batallas con él mismo, le estaba enseñando un par de hechizos bastante complicados y le criticaba hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hacía. Y todo desde... el beso de Damián... lo cual, para su increíble desconcierto este no había dicho nada... ni un solo comentario, ni una sola mirada de sorpresa, simplemente su cambio había sido por obra y gracias de una intervención divina.

Había que tener paciencia.

-. Anari me ha comentado que vas a dar clases contra vampiros- le tomo por sorpresa y ella le mira incrédula.

-. ¿En que momento hablas con la vampira?- preguntó interesada.- enserio, ustedes parecen dos cotorras, se cuentan TODO- De verdad... esos dos aunque tratan de parecer claramente indignados en la presencia del otro, se cuentan hasta los sueños.

-. Eso no es de importancia... – comenzó indignado. Ella le cortó el royo.

-. Yo no daré clases, solo estaré allí... mirando. Simplemente como apoyo moral a Potter, el de la idea.

-. ¿Y son de confianza?

-. Pues sí. Creo... ayudaron a Potter el año pasado en el Ministerio. Y dos de más que claramente estarán a prueba- recordando a Taylor y Andrus- aunque yo confié en ellos.

-. Podrían traerlos...

-. ¡No!- negó- ¿Estas loco?¿Cómo explicarles las decenas de lobos y todo eso?

-. Bueno, ya es hora de que los magos comiencen a entender la guerra en que están inmiscuidos. No va a ser para siempre la guerra entre los magos, nosotros también estamos involucrados. Y es más que obvio desde el ataque al colegio que hay vampiros y licanos en todo esto.- ella soltó un suspiro.

-. Si bueno... no lo sé, habría que planearlo bien.

(Harry) Volvían desde el entrenamiento solo con Ron. Hermione se había esfumado en el primer minuto en que Anari termino. Aun seguía enfadada con Ron, y el chico, parecía claramente arrepentido.

-. No es que no me agrade la idea- susurró mientras iban caminando de vuelta a la Sala Común- es que una vez Charlie se esciono y se le quedo un brazo atrás, la verdad es que fue traumante toda esa sangre- Ron se puso pálido solo de recordarlo.- un brazo, Harry, como si nada...

-. Bueno si puede ser un poco traumante. Pero necesito que te arregles con ella antes del partido, no te puedo tener medio melancólico en los aros.

-. ¡Ho! Melancólico... ya quisieras- rió el pelirrojo mientras le pegaba en el brazo.- intentare hablar con ella mañana...

(Febrix) Salió debajo del sauce rápidamente. Se escondió por unos segundos entre unos pilares, notando que nadie estuviera cerca. Dirigió la mirada hacía la cabeza de Arkan y Orion que le miraban desde el hueco debajo del árbol y les hizo una seña de despedida.

Se encamino hacía las escaleras, cuando un roce de ropas por el pasillo contrario la hizo esconderse detrás de una armadura.

Raudo y veloz con varita en mano y el rostro tenso. El profesor Snape salió del colegio sin problema alguno. Simplemente como una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche... extraño.

**Sábado 26 de Enero. **

(Febrix) El gran y estúpido partido. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente con el quidditch? En serio... era sorprendente.

Tenía a Andrus y Taylor delante de ella con su ropa de golpeadores, devorando todo lo que tenían delante. Ella había logrado pescar su taza de chocolate y una tostada... pero ya no había nada en un metro a la redonda.

-. ¿No es necesario estar livianos y ágiles?- preguntó mirándoles con una ceja fruncida. Taylor se digno a mirarle con la boca llena.

-. Más necesitamos energía- soltó con una mano en la boca para hablar con esta llena. Ella le mira asqueada.

Amy quien estaba a su lado, solo se llevaba una copa de sumo cada ciertos segundos a su boca, sobre la mesa tenía un banderín de Gryffindor. Se giro para observar a los otros jugadores, Potter estaba más allá, junto con Ron que llevaba el casco de guardián bajo un brazo y estaba tensó. Varios asientos más allá, Ginny, Katie Bell, Hermione y un chico de unos años menor quien parecía blanco como el papel y no se movía. Lo que a ella le pareció extraño, es que Hermione no hubiera estado al lado de Ron, como era lo habitual. Pero bueno... ¿Qué se metía ella?.

Unos dos minutos después, Potter dando una leve orden se marcho junto con los demás jugadores y los gritos y aplausos de los más admiradores, entre ellos, Amy.

-. Vamos, vamos, vamos- gimió su amiga mientras le tironeaba la bufanda para que se apurara.

-. Queda quince minutos para el juego, Amy, tranquilízate.- soltó ella lo más lento posible solo para molestarle. – La cancha no desaparecerá...

-. Vamos, vamos...

Y a empujones le saco de la mesa mientras caminaban con la masa de gente extasiada y soltando apuestas de un lado a otro. Los Hufflepluf –quienes habían tenido una baja en su equipo en el ataque al Expreso- parecían necesitar desesperadamente ganar, aunque esto era un juego... los Gryffindor estaban igual.

(Harry) El día era excelente, el sol brillaba en toda su intensidad y el viento era poco, un excelente comienzo para su cazador nuevo, que a pensar de haberlo a poco que matado la ultima semana –ya que había logrado pescar todos los días la cancha- lo había sometido a grandes cantidades de estrategias. Ginny y Katie ya estaban completamente sincronizados. Pero a Nick aún se veían un poco atolondrado.

Su intención... atrapar la snich.

Dentro de los camarines, los tenía a todos sentados, vestidos y listos. Afuera se escuchaba todo el ruido posible que las barras podían hacer.

A diferencia de Oliver a él no se le daba mucho eso de incentivos dramáticos. Así que solo se dedico a dar las ordenes claras.

-. ... recuerden que ellos además de nosotros, tenemos un jugador nuevo. No estamos jugando con el mismo equipo de siempre, así que solo manténganse unidos. Su defensa son los guardianes y su guardián tiene un grave problema con su vista derecha, a puntad por allí.

Con un leve grito final. Se pusieron todos en pie. Katie agarro a Nick y comenzó a darle una tanda de recomendaciones. Él se acerca a Taylor y Andrus por detrás.

-. Estad cerca de Nick, mantened las bludger lejos de él hasta que se le pasen los nervios.

-. Sí, capi- saltaron los dos chicos.

-. Ron- llamó a su amigo que estaba mirando las varitas de su escoba con melancolía. Este no le hizo caso- ¡RON!- le grito. El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido y se levanto de golpe.

-. Sí, lo siento.

-. ¡Arriba, arriba!¡Nada de melancolía ¿Lo recuerdas?

-. Si ok.- el chico se levantó a duras penas. Él rodando los ojos le mando un empujón juguetón.

-. Hermione te matara si perdemos.- comentó como si nada, su amigo le miro con el ceño entrecerrado.- te hará la vida imposible si te ve decaído, ya sabes como es eso.

-. Eso da miedo.- rió levemente.

-. ¡Vamos!¡Todos sobre sus escobas!- ordenó mientras se habrían las puertas hacía el estadio y el rugido del publico se alzo sobre sus cabezas.

-. ¡Demos algo de que celebrar!- le secundó Ginny. Él asintió complacido...

(Febrix) Amy a pesar de todo la había llevado hasta adelante mismo, donde Neville con Hermione y la misma Luna estaban ondeando banderines y toda la parafernalia. Los gritos se elevaron con mayor potencia mientras los dos equipos se elevaban en sus escobas y se encontraban en medio. Potter, como capitán saludaba fervorosamente al capitán de Huffelpluff quien tenía "Determinación" marcado en la cara.

-. Esto va a ser tan largo- comentó sentándose.

Cuando alguien le hizo demasiada sombra, se giro para ver a Hagrid, quien vociferaba y aplaudía más fuerte que nadie.

-. Venga, Fe- soltó emocionado.

-. Creí que estarías con Wolfblood- comentó bajito.

Por lo que sabía, Hagrid acompañaba a Wolfblood a ver los partidos desde el bosque.

-. No ha querido esta vez- se levantó de hombros- algo de protección adicional y esas cosas.

¿Mas protección? Si Wolfblood había mandado a llamar a media docena más de lobos. Ahora el bosque estaba plagado de unos cuarenta lobos. Aunque el sujeto había enviado a proteger en especial la zona de la laguna donde sus lobos no podían pasearse, por donde ella había hecho el intercambio con Fenrice.

Un estridente grito hizo que mandara un saltó, el primer tanto de Gryffindor.

-. Esto va a ser TAN largo...

(Harry) Algo que realmente amaba, era esto. La sensación de libertad, el aire golpeando la cara y la adrenalina.

Observaba desde la parte más alta del estadio a sus jugadores y la voz de Lee Jordan, con las respectivas replicas de la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

Llevaban diez minutos de juego y una de las bludger habían desestabilizado a Katie por breves momentos cuando había logrado moverse para que no le golpeara. Los golpeadores de Huffelpluff estaban golpeando a dañar.

Luego de las terribles perdidas dentro de su casa, una victoria como esta subiría tremendamente el animo, pero no lo podía permitir... era tal vez, su único año de capitán, no podía dejarlo así.

Summerby, quien había sustituido a Cedric le seguía de cerca escaneando la zona a solos un par de metros de él. El sujeto estaba haciendo lo mismo que Cho Chang había hecho en su tercer curso, seguirlo a él en vez de la snich.

Sintió que una sonrisa malvada surcaba sus facciones. Veamos cuanto dura en una de sus especialidades... el Amago de Wronski.

(Febrix) Se quedo paralizada de terror mientras veía a Potter bajar en picada al suelo sin disminuir la velocidad. Se agarró de lo primero que encontró que no era nada más que la muñeca de Amy.

Se iba a matar, se iba a matar... O Por merlín, o por merlín.

Con un jadeo general de las barras, Potter se levantó a duras penas un metro del suelo. El buscador del otro equipo, subió segundo antes que Potter pero no lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que se descontrolo de la escoba y calló de ella con un estrepitoso movimiento.

Madame Hooch se acercó, pero el sujeto de un saltó se paro aturdido y volvió a su lugar.

Eso fue tan bajo de parte de Potter, pero no parecía que hubiera sido una falta, no cuando su querida Casa gritaba completamente fascinado por semejante movimiento de su Capitán de Quidditch.

-. ¿Fe?- le preguntó Amy. Ella le mira pálida, le estaban temblando las manos.

-. ¿Sí?

-. Mi brazo- le recordó. Ella mira como su mano ya medio garra tenía la mano de su amiga impidiéndole la circulación. Le soltó de golpe.

-. Lo siento, Amy.

-. No te preocupes- rió- ¿Lo haz visto? Bueno obvio que lo haz visto, ¿A sido genial no? ¡A solo un metro del suelo! Eso es tener talento.

-. ¿Talento?- pregunto incrédula- ¡Casi se mata!- grito y se llevó una mano al pecho- esto le hace mal a mi sistema nervioso.

-. Relaja... - Una ovación de gritos le puso alerta, Amy comenzó a gritar- ¡Allí esta!¡Allá van!- Amy le agarro de un brazo y la hizo pararse.

Potter con Summerby, como había logrado escuchar, iban rápidamente entre los postes de Gryffindor de un lado a otro. Ella logra ver el dorado reflejo y como entre empujones ambos chicos intentaban descontrolar el otro, cuando ambos volvieron a bajar estrepitosamente hacía suelo y luego elevarse contra los demás jugadores que aun jugaban se quedaron suspendidos mirando de un lado a otro. La jodida pelotita había desaparecido entre las masas de cazadores.

Ella se volvió a sentar y se llevó una mano al corazón que le latía demasiado rápido. Estaba horriblemente tensa.

Potter le iba a matar de un ataque. Si el sujeto no lo estaban persiguiendo un loco psicópata amante de la sangre limpia estaba jugando en un deporte terriblemente peligroso. ¡A Potter le encantaba jugar con su vida!

(Harry) Soltó un bufido mientras serpenteaba a los jugadores y volvía a subir. Había estado a centímetros de conseguirlo, pero Summerby había enganchado su pie contra su pantalón y le había hecho disminuir la potencia de su Saeta de Fuego. Aquello era falta, pero entre tanto movimiento obviamente nadie había visto nada.

Se arregló las gafas y volvió a escanear el lugar. Summerby estaba a metros bajo él haciendo lo mismo.

Observó como Zacharias Smith lograba medio derribar a Nick pero Ginny había logrado llegar a tiempo y ayudarlo en su posición, el movimiento había logrado un punto a los Hufflepuff, pero aun llevaban una ventaja de cincuenta puntos. Puntaje que podía dar vuelta en cualquier momento, por lo que debía encontrar la snich luego.

El reflejo dorado le llevó cuatro segundos antes y Summerby ya se lanzaba en picada hacía la snich que estaba cerca de la entrada de los camarines de Gryffindor.

Maldiciendo se lanzó detrás de él, una jugada de Taylor enviándole una inesperada bludger a Summerby lo hizo perder valiosos segundos.

Por lo que logro colocarse casi a su lado. Había un peligro inminente: las puertas de los camarines estaban cerradas y la pelotita no se movía. Agachándose mucho más logro adelantarse varios centímetros segundo a segundo.

-. Muévete, muévete, muévete- maldijo mientras la snich simplemente flotaba allí, como retándolos a que chocaran contra la puerta de madera. El eco de un grito de Lee dándole un nuevo puntaje a los amarillos. Lo hizo desinhibirse.

Summerby le empujo desbaratando su ataque en picada. Pero el logro con un simple movimiento de pie, trabarlo igual que él. A solo cinco metros de la puerta y la snich aun flotando, logro hacer una fuerte e incalculable movimiento de su escoba aun con la mano estirada hacía la pelotita, el movimiento hizo que chocara y desestabilizara a Summerby, cerro los ojos un segundo después de agarrar la fría pelotita en sus manos y darse un golpe monumental contra la puerta, rompiéndola en cientos de astillas.

Solo sintió dolor en el hombro y solo vio manchones de madera, tela y los gritos de las gradas. Cuando el polvo le hizo ver casi nada, ya que sus lentes habían desaparecido. Noto que estaba completamente enredado con Summerby que maldecía. Al parecer el chico no se había quebrado nada, mas él sí.

El punzante dolor en el hombro izquierdo que había roto la madera de la puerta se lo comenzó a recordar.

Summerby logro desenvolverse, un par de rasguños en la cara, pero se giro hacía él.

-. ¿Potter estas bien?- preguntó quitándole una tabla de encima. Él levantó un poco la cabeza tratando de enfocar. El chico le paso sus gafas, que estaban dobladas y un cristal roto.

-. Bueno, vivo por lo menos.

-. ¿La haz atrapado? Jodida pelota. ¿No podía moverse?

-. Creo que el plan era esto. Y si la he agarrado.

-. Bueno- soltó con un suspiro quejumbroso.- ha sido un juego estupendo y demasiado extremo.

No alcanzo a decir más porque varias personas aparecieron cerca. El medio abrió la mano izquierda y Madame Hooch dio por terminado el juego. Habían ganado por 180 puntos más. Hufflepluff le habían estado dando batalla con los cazadores. Gracias a Merlín lo había hecho.

Ron le ayudo a pararse, notando que también se había doblado un tobillo, pero nada serio. El equipo estaba extasiado en gritos. Ginny llegó a su lado y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla. Le hubiera encantado que hubiera sido centímetro más al lado. Pero bueno, necesitaba que alguien le arreglara el hombro. Estaba doliendo demasiado.

Salieron a la cancha para ver como toda su casa vitoreaba su nombre. Hermione llegó corriendo y lo abrazo, logrando que él soltara un tremendo gemido. La chica asustada se movió hacía el lado de Ron.

-. ¿Qué...

-. Hombro quebrado- anunció Ron medio seco. Hermione se puso al lado de su novio mecánicamente sin decir nada.

-. Vamos a la enfermería.- anunció Ginny preocupada. Él asintió y giro la cabeza un poco viendo entre todas las cabezas de sus amigos.

-. Amy la esta reviviendo- comentó Hermione mientras caminaban por el césped para salir en dirección a el camino para llegar al colegio.

-. ¿Reviviendo?- preguntó Ginny.

-. Creo que le ha dado algo... lo ultimo que escuche antes de bajar, es que tenía intenciones de matarte.

-. Bueno- comentó sin saber mucho que decir.- eso muy ella.

* * *

**Jojojo me mande un condoro de calculos, Fe debió de haber sufrido la luna llena ya, pero se me fue, así que como que la luna se demoro tres días más en ser llena -. pequeño descuido de mi parte.**

******FROGIZZ Feliz navidad, espero que tes bien :)**

**keith black evans:** XDD Si, es feo, aunque Damian tenga Buena intenciones debió de haberle avisado, haber cuando Fenrice se enteré va a crear la tercera Guerra Mundial XDD. Que lo pases bien. Cuidate.

**Nessie Cullen Potter:** Al fin llegaste! Que bueno XDD Sobre los vampiro sadicopervertidos bueno, a diferencia de los Cullen yo conozco más vampiros sadico pervertido en los libros que he leido asi que trato de colocarme mas o menos al nivel XD. Además que no sería el chiste si solo son vampiros sin esas miraditas pervers XDD. A Febrix la van a descubrir pero de alli a que lo hagan en varios capis más... y me colocare dramatica, asi que ya me preparo para las pedradas XDD, ya, te dejare un alfa de esos nuevos para que te haga compañía. Eso. Espero que tes bien. Te Cuidas. Sobre Vampiratas, la verdad de las verdades estoy a punto de echar a morir la historia, como que perdí el rumbo con ella y escribo puras idioteces, pero mira, si en estas vacaciones no subo algo es que ya morí con la historia y la sacare de la net, si sueño con Jack Sparrow y me ilumina con su Ron sagrado y escribo, pues por allí te llegara un alert, pero asi como ¿Cuándo voy a subir? La verdad es que no sé... toy como a la deriva XDD

**Makarva:** Y me sigue dando repelus el Harry/Anari, además a la Anari le tenía con Xirtus con esas visitas medias clandestinas y todo el rollo XDD, pero la relación Harry Anari seguira así de liviana, tratándose por el nombre y cuidándose mutuamente, pero no al plano amoroso. Asi que sigue soñando no mas XDD. Me alegran tus comentarios, haber que otra pareja te gusta asi tan rara XDD o cualquier cosa, me alegran mucho los comentarios con preguntas o alegatos XDD.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**... aunque yo sea el **Grinch y odie Navidad,** espero que ustedes lo pasen bien, reciban muchos regalos y coman harto, (Eso me gusta a mi, comer harto) XDD... Les cuento que ya sali de vacaciones, por dos lindos meses, por lo que me ire de la ciudad por DOS lindos meses, usualmente yo subía cada dos semanas los viernes, pero ahora como me voy allá para los cerros donde NO hay conexión a internet, mis subidas o serán más largas o serán mas cortas... además como voy a estar ociosa, de seguro escribire más y como cuando estoy sola me entra las emociones extremas esperemos que sean más intensas los cap. Esperemos... y eso. ¡Ho si! Que pasen un Lindo año nuevo tambien, eso me gusta a mi, los años Nuevos :) **Los que estan leyendo GUARDIAN subire el lunes, porque no he escrito nada XDD**


	71. Comenzando en el Mediterraneo

**Capitulo 71: "Comenzando en el mediterráneo"**

(Febrix) Mientras caminaba completamente desfallecida hacía el colegio, con una Amy preocupada a su lado y la casi nada de alumnos retrasado, presentía que algo iba de lo más raro.

-. Nunca más- soltó con un jadeo molesto.

El susto que le había dado Potter había sido monumental. Jamás, nunca, volvería pisar un estadio de quidditch.

Había tenido un bajo de azúcar o algo así, porque no tenía fuerzas en ella mientras caminaba con su amiga que la llevaba colgada a su brazo, para que no trastabillara por el camino.

-. Aunque debes admitir que ha sido un encuentro genial. ¡Y esto los lleva a las finales! El próximo juego será de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, el que gane ira a la final... ¿No es emocionante?

-. Hurra- soltó con sarcasmo. Amy le sacó la lengua, ella rió pasito.

Anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar al castillo. Las ráfagas que se habían levantado desde la salida del estadio le hacían sentir mucho mejor... aunque la extraña sensación de que algo se le olvidaba estaba carcomiéndola, algo iba mal con ella... para variar.

Iban subiendo por el primer piso, cuando alguien les hizo sombra y les calló encima. No lo había sentido porque estaba concentrada en sacar unas cuentas, pero la risa de este le hizo olvidar momentáneamente.

-. A sido un partido exageradamente bueno, y eso, que no soy muy fanático del quidditch- la risa de Josh le pegó en el oído. El chico se enderezo. Y ellas se giraron a verlo.

Estaba mucho mejor de cómo se había ido. Llevaba el pelo corto y sus lentes habían sido renovados por unos que casi ni se veían. Tenía un aire místico tan especial.

-. Mi familia me ha llenado de regalos- rió y se llevó la mano al pelo- aunque hecho de menos mi cabello al viento.

-. ¿Cuándo haz llegado?- preguntó ella aliviada de verlo tan bien.

-. Unos diez minutos antes del partido...

-. ¿Llegaste antes del partido y no nos buscaste para saludar?- preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho haciéndose la herida.

-. Pablick me ha pescado a medio camino y me ha llevado a las galerías. De hecho, acabo de ir a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación.

El chico de pronto se quedo en silencio mirándole detenidamente. Como si hubiera dado cuenta recién de algo.

-. ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?- preguntó curioso y entrecerrando el cejo.

-. Potter casi me mata de un susto- comentó mientras seguían caminando hacía arriba.

-. Se desvaneció un poco...- comentó Amy, ya que Josh no le había entendido.

-. Quiero llegar a la sala común solo para matarlo...

-. Pero debe estar en la enfermería ¿No?- Amy soltó un suspiro resignado al lado. Obviamente esta no había querido decirle aquello de la enfermería.

-. ¿Enfermería?

¡¿Qué?¿De que se perdió?

-. Fe, Harry choco contra una puerta a una velocidad escalofriantemente rápida. Creo que se astillo un hombro.- Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de porque pensar en el tremendo golpe, le había resultado algo tan... banal.

-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le preguntó a Amy.

-. Creo que no tienes fuerza para impartir hechizos.

-. Yo...

El mareo fue instantáneo. Josh le alcanzo a agarrar un brazo o si no hubiera caído redondito por las escaleras.

¡Ho merlín! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo así?

Se paro al segundo, recurriendo a una fuerza que no sentía, miro a sus dos amigos y se medio erizo.

-. Creo que lo matare mañana- comentó comenzando a caminar. No miro a atrás, por que los dos chicos no le seguían seguramente comunicándose con la mirada. Cuando se perdió por una de las esquinas se dirigió a uno de los cuadros transportadores.- _Kanta_- soltó y traspaso el cuadro cuando sentía que los dos venían cerca.

No tenía ganas de repente de hablar con ellos, porque había notado en los ojos de Josh el entendimiento y sabía que algo le iba a pedir, algo que ella no le iba dar, ya la habían visto transformada y no iba a permitir visitas.

Llegó a la Sala Común cuando estaba en plena juerga. Los vitoreo, los gritos, las botellas chocando de un lado a otro. Era toda una fiesta.

Se escabulló como pudo hacía su habitación. De prontos todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado sensibles. La piel comenzó a picarle...

¿Cómo se le había olvidado la Transformación? En serio, algo estaba realmente mal con ella. pero... ¿Por que? Usualmente se sentía mal por lo menos cinco días antes de esta, andaba increíblemente insoportable y de pronto, simplemente lo sentía horas antes de que sucediera. Llegó a duras penas a la su habitación, como otra vez creía, Snape no le tendría la poción matalobos.

Se sentó en su cama y se llevó las manos a los ojos, ni siquiera tenía una poción revitalizante, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Su mejor opción podría ser ir a la enfermería pero Potter aun debería de estar allí, podría ir a la Casa de los Gritos, pero podrían pillarla ya que era sábado y medio día... habían alumnos por todos lados.

Idiota, Idiota, idiota.

Sombras se le hizo un huequito en el estomago, y mientras se acostaba cerro las cortinas dejando la habitación en oscuridad.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Cuando un suave olor y su cuerpo relajarse, supo que su hada, le había dado ese polvito tan relajante. Se quedo dormida mientras escuchaba los gritos de Gryffindor.

(Harry) El dolor ahora era punzante, pero mientras estaba sentado en una de las camillas esperando la poción crece huesos. Hermione con Ron aun un sin hablarse se encontraban cada uno al lado de Ginny. A quien tenía en frente.

-. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir a parar a la enfermería, señor Potter?- preguntó la enfermera mientras le tendía la asquerosa poción.

-. Gajes del oficio- comentó riendo Ron. Él sonrió e hizo una mueca mientras se tomaba la asquerosa poción.

-. Por lo menos esta vez su hueso no ha desaparecido, así que descanse un poco y podrá volver a celebrar su triunfo.- comentó con cierto malestar en su voz.

Él soltó un pequeño gesto de dolor mientras sentía como sus huesos comenzaban a armarse de nuevo. Se lo había astillado y era horrible, pero nunca tan horrible como cuando Lockart se lo había hecho desaparecer.

A los veinte minutos, mientras los chicos comentaban cosas, una apresurada Amy entro en el lugar, justo detrás de ella Nival. Este hizo un breve saludo y acompaño a Amy al despacho de la enfermera.

-. ¿Amy no estaba con Febrix?- preguntó él preocupado por la formar en veía a las sombras hablar dentro del despacho. La enfermera asentía.

-. ¡Ho Merlín! Pero se veía tan bien- susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny, él también quería saber.

-. Hoy es luna llena- susurró bajito. Él se tensó.

¿Luna llena? O... pero si... ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Pero es que Fe parecía tan bien estos últimos días, ni siquiera sabía si había estado bebiendo la poción matalobos, y Anari tampoco había hecho ni un comentario... ¿Estaría bien? Porque la forma en que ambos chicos gesticulaban dentro de la habitación, parecían bastante nerviosos.

Hermione se acercó justo cuando Amy y Josh salían, pero una nueva presencia en la entrada hizo que se callara.

El diminutos profesor Flitwish aplaudió como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

-. Señor Nival, señorita Granger, necesito que me acompañen por favor.

-. ¿Sí?¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-. Vengan... tengo que darle unas noticias.

Su amiga se giro levantándose de hombros, y con un leve movimiento de mano se despidió. Mientras tanto Josh hablaba apresuradamente con Amy mientras esta asentía fervientemente. Ambos chicos desaparecieron cuando el profesor los volvió a llamar para que se apresuraran. Ron bufó enojado y se cruzo de brazos. Amy volvió a desaparecer al parecer con algunas pociones... él sospechaba más que seguro que para Febrix.

A los cinco minutos después Madame Pomfrey lo dejo ir.

Y en quince ya estaban en pleno festejo.

Había visto a Amy bajar sosegada y al parecer un poco malhumorada desde su habitación, donde por lo que Neville le había dicho, una Febrix bastante amargada había subido hacía ya bastante rato.

Hermione aun no había llegado, y eso tenía aún más tenso a Ron quien a penas bebía unas cervezas de mantequilla que mágicamente había aparecido.

La celebración se encontraba en grande, había recibido felicitaciones y comentarios de lo valiente y a la vez estúpido de su acto. Pero los Gryffindor estaban demasiado felices así que realmente al verlo de pie y bien, no merecía tanta consideración por lo estúpido, si no por lo arriesgado. Habían pancartas y la gente hablaba de un lado a otro. Hasta algunos alumnos de primeros lo miraban a algo parecido a un jugador profesional.

Se acercó donde se encontraban, Amy, Taylor y Andrus quienes intentaban subirle el animo a la primera. Esta le vio e hizo una mueca amarga.

Al parecer Amy le había pedido algo que él había pedido hacía varias lunas atrás y había sido rechazada. Lo comprendía.

Aunque también estaba bastante intrigado por que la chica no había sufrido sus habituales cinco o cuatro días de malestar. Eso también era bastante extraño.

(Febrix) Era un sueño y lo sabía. Estaba en la habitación de Fenrice... muy en penumbras. Había solo una vela prendida sobre la cómoda a unos pasos de la cama del vampiro.

Era como un fantasma, una figura incorpórea, ya que no sentía ningún olor ni calor ni siquiera su errático corazón funcionaba en esos momentos. Ella solo veía. Y lo que veía no le gustaba...

Era Fenrice, solo con pantalones sobre su cama... con un brazo sobre los ojos y el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas. Heridas de por lo menos un centímetro de largo cada una, estaban amoratadas típicamente de una maldición... esas heridas no cerrarían con rapidez y debían ser terriblemente dolorosas.

Se acercó otro paso sintiéndose de pronto muy adolorida por lo que veía, como si ella lo estuviera sufriendo. Vislumbro el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor del vampiro, este mismo respirada apresuradamente. Alzo su mano y toco el brazo para que dejara de sufrir, cuando este envió un saltó y sus ojos grises rojos le miraron sorprendidos.

-. Febrix

Desapareció.

Mando un saltó en su cama mientras soltaba un jadeo y se llevaban una mano al pecho. Había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño. Observó a su alrededor para notar que todo estaba demasiado oscuro, estaba a pocos minutos de anochecer. La luna saldría en cualquier momento. Se enderezo a duras penas y cerró los ojos recordando las penurias del vampiro. ¿Qué habría pasado?¿Por qué lo habían maldecido?¿Voldemort había hecho eso?¿Y porque lo había visto?¿Había sido solo un sueño?

La puerta se abrió con una apresurada Amy. Recordó una discusión antes de que se cayera dormida por segunda vez. Vio las pociones aun lado y recordó un poco lo que había pasado.

-. Gracias Amy- la chica abrió la boca para hacer la misma pregunta- pero no te dejare ir.- esta hizo un mohín disgustado.

-. Harry me paso esto, pero ya tienes capas, me dijo que tú sabías usarla.- la chica extendió la capa de invisibilidad.

Se levantó mareada y claramente agotada. Se afirmo al poste de la cama y tendió la mano para que la chica le pasara la capa.

-. Estoy muy casada- susurró mientras revisaba que llevara su varita.

Tendió la capa y la posó sobre sus brazos, se pronto su cabeza fue lo único quedo a la vista. Amy abrió la boca asombrada.

-. Esto es...

-. Sep- susurró y abrió la capa- ¿Me acompañas hasta el sauce?

La chica asintió fervorosamente mientras se metía debajo con ella y la agarraba de la cintura.

(Harry) Estaba como si nada a un lado de la entrada a las escaleras. Le había pasado su capa de invisibilidad a Amy para que ayudará a Febrix, esperaba que eso ayudara.

Ni cinco minutos después, alguien le agarro el codo. El pelito se le erizo sin querer.

-. Gracias- escuchó la voz jadeante- te mataría a hechizos por esa idiotez que hiciste hace poco, pero lo haré mañana.

-. Fe yo... –medio oculto su boca con su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-. No otra vez, Potter. ¡Y no hagas idioteces esta noche!

Con eso el agarre se soltó y él noto un poco el movimiento de la capa cuando ambas chicas lograron traspasar sin problema alguno la alocada fiesta que había allí.

(Febrix) Había pasado el horrible y perturbante dolor de la transformación, ya era medianoche. Yacía sobre su cama en la Casa de los Gritos, boca abajo y miraba a Wolfblood quien estaba con una daga haciendo un monito en madera. Ambos en silencio.

Wolfblood no había tenido ningún comentario que hacerle sobre porque no había sentido la transformación como veces anteriores. Simplemente esa noche estaba meditabundo. Y eso era un poco intrigante.

-. ¿Por qué tú no te transformas?- preguntó con la voz ronca. El hombre le miro unos segundos mientras entrecerraba el cejo y volvía su mirada a lo que hacía.

-. Estoy maldito, ya de por si, eso es un punto constante de transformación.

-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó ahora en la tanda.

La verdad es que no conocía de nada a Wolfblood. Además de su maestro y "Rey" licano. ¿Qué sabía de él?

-. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- preguntó dejando de nuevo lo que hacía y girando sus castaños ojos hacía ella.

-. Curiosidad.- respondió.- ¿Qué hiciste para estar maldito?¿Quién te maldijo?

Que este se levantará de golpe la asustó un poco. Pero este solo se dio vuelta y se acercó a la ventana.

De verdad que no sabía. Y quería saberlo. ¿Por qué lo habían maldecido? ¿Y quien?. O merlín ahora quería saberlo a toda costa.

-. Wolfblood..- comenzó pasito notando que el lobo estaba tensó.

-. No fue culpa mía- susurró con la voz ronca. Ella se medio levanto para mirarlo.

-. ¿Qué no fue tú culpa?- preguntó suavecito.

Este se quedo callado con la mandíbula tensa y con un sonoro suspiro volvió a sentarse.

-. Es mejor que te duermas.

-. Pero...

-. Duérmete

-. Pero Wolfblood...

-. Silencio.

Y con esos este volvió la mirada a su tallado sin tomarle en cuenta. Se enfuruño y se durmió molesta.

(Harry) No podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacía afuera. Como su brazo aun estaba delicado entrenar no podía por lo menos hasta mañana. Ron no había querido ir, ya que Hermione aun no llegaba, y eso lo tenía tenso y algo malhumorado.

-. ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar con los entrenamientos?- preguntó Anari sentada sobre su mesa.

-. Por ahora entrenare quidditch los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Desde las cinco a ocho, y los martes, jueves y sábados desde las siete a ocho comenzar con los chicos.

-. No debes dejar tus estudios de lado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- le soltó esta llevándose su pelo en una coleta. Él asintió.

-. ¿Cuándo comenzarás las clases?- preguntó esta vez él.

-. Aun no lo sé, pero pronto. Aunque además de mis planes de ayudar contra los vampiros, daré algunas clases para contra los licántropos.

-. ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

-. Como hay vampiros de este lado, hay licántropos del otro, Harry. Y Fenrir Greyback, quien mordió a Remus de niño no diferencia en edades, y aunque sea horriblemente letal en días como este, puede hacer mucho daño siendo normal.

-. Comprendo. ¿Qué hechizos vas a enseñar?

-. El más normal y poderoso. El Homorphus.

-. Creí que ese hechizo era una invención del Lockart.

-. Claro que no, pero de seguro lo exagero. Es un hechizo que retorna al humano en el cuerpo del lobo, lo vuelve conciente de sus actos por unos breves momentos, los suficientes para escapar, y claramente los aturde por esos minutos. Es bastante útil para escapar aunque bastante difícil de hacer, tengo la esperanza que sextos y séptimos puedan realizarlo.

-. Es interesante- comentó y volvió la mirada hacía afuera.

(Snape) Se llevó una mano al rostro mientras observaba enfrente de si el cuerpo de aquel licántropo en medio de la transformación. Había tenido que volver su mazmorra en una celda gigante con tantas protecciones tanto normales como oscuras para que nada sucediera. Pero ahora al tener al sujeto allí transformando con la poción haciendo efecto lo tenía tenso. ¿Funcionaría o no?

El sujeto de por si no se había transformado en la bestia completa, pero sus facciones se habían endurecido y los ojos eran del animal que yacía batallando.

Con la sangre de Lupin había logrado crear muy poca toxina, pero según lo que esperaba debería ser suficiente para lograr avances.

Sinceramente no había esperado que funcionara la primera vez. Pero ver el cuerpo humano engarbado, gruñendo y arañando era un buen porvenir. No había pelo exagerado, ni garras, sus articulaciones no se veían disfuncionales ni encorvadas. Anotó todo en el diario de Sammantha, haciendo anotaciones allí y allá. Si esto funcionaba tendría un poder absoluto sobre los licanos.

Pasaron diez minutos más cuando el licántropo cayo del camastro y se convulsiono.

Los dorados y peligrosos ojos de lobo fueron hacía él, el sujeto levanto un mano hacía su dirección y envió el aullido más lastimero y doloroso de todos, no pasaron ni diez segundo y el licano yacía muerto.

Había algo mal en la poción.

(Febrix) Despertó aun transformada quedaba por lo menos una hora de noche aún, giro la cabeza un poco hacía un lado y vio sobre las penurias de piano, una figura hecha de madera. Era un unicornio hermosamente tallado, la iluminación de la madera de daba un toque majestuoso, y solo media unos 10 cm de alto. Estaba tallado a la perfección. Observó a Wolfblood que estaba de espalda y miraba su creación con la cabeza doblada hacía un lado.

Aun quería saber un poco más de la transformación de este, así que le sacaría algunas palabras.

-. ¿Dónde vivías antes cuando eras humano?- le preguntó. El sujeto envió un pequeño salto y se giro con la vista cansada.

-. Cerca del mediterráneo.

-. El mediterráneo es enorme...- comentó levantándole una ceja. Este soltó un suspiro y se sentó tomando el unicornio entre sus manos como si fuera algo sumamente especial.

-. Bueno... lo que antes era la antigua babilonia... mas o menos por esos sectores.

-. ¿Mesopotamia?- pregunto sorprendida.

-. Si bueno, soy viejo.

-. Who... eso es... sorprendente.

-. Mi hogar en realidad se encontraba lo que ahora es el Libano.

-. ¿A que edad paso lo que paso?- pregunto tratando de que Wolfblood no le cortará una vez más el tema. Pero el sujeto solo le miro intensamente sabiendo a la perfección cuales eran sus planes.

-. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? No he envejecido.

-. Ers... ¿treinta?- soltó mirándolo detenidamente, pero este abrió la boca indignado, como si acabará de soltarle el más grande improperio.

-. ¿Treinta?¿Estas loca? ¡Tenía 280 lunas llenas cuando...!¡¿Treinta?- pregunto parándose enojado.

-. ¿280?- pregunto extrañada mientras sacaba cálculos mentales. Abriendo los ojos como plato.- No puedes tener veintitrés años.- soltó con mofa.

-. ¡Claro que si!

-. Estas loco...

-. No, tuve 23 inviernos.

-. Pues te ves viejo.

-. Es el pelo y la barba

-. Pues córtatelo.

-. Claro que no.

-. Pues te seguirás viendo viejo.

-. Como si me preocupara- soltó cruzándose de brazo. Ella volvió a levantar una ceja recordando el tremendo grito que le mando hacía menos de un minuto.

-. Bueno, lo que tú digas. ¿Y a que te dedicabas?

-. ¿Para que tantas preguntas?- pregunto aun molesto.

-. No te coloques pesado. Solo quiero saber.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ella no dijo nada más mientras miraba el techo... esperando.

-. Era herrero, carpintero, pescador, de todo un poco.

-. ¿Habían magos?

-. Habían ¿Cómo se les llama ahora? ¿Chamanes? Bueno algo así, cuando alguien por lo menos en nuestro pueblo llevaba a hacer algo fuera de lo común se le llevaba a entrenar para enseñarle esta transmisión de los poderes divinos. Luego con el tiempo supe que se les enseñaba magia común y corriente, pero no con la varitas. Los magos de aquel tiempo usaban los báculos. Luego se redujeron a las varitas.

-. ¿Tu eras mago?

-. Era algo parecido a un squib.

-. ¿Ah?¿Un squib?

-. Algo parecido. Podía ver a los animales mágicos y alguno que otro conjuro, pero no podía hacer magia como cualquier mago. ¡Y tampoco andaba con báculos! Eran enormes y molestos.

-. ¿Y eso era raro?

-. No lo sé. No iba por allí preguntando.- comentó levantándose de hombros, luego la miro- Era relativamente normal, Fe.

-. Cuéntame más- le pidió mientras le miraba intensamente.

De verdad que no podía creer que tuviera "relativamente" hablando, 23 años. Era extraño por decir algo.

-. Ok, que quieres saber- soltó acomodándose en la silla dándole la espalda. Ella se lo pensó un poco, hacía meses atrás el lobo le había comentado algo sobre su familia.

-. ¿Tenias hermanos?

-. Como un trillón- soltó, ella sintió que él sonreía.- tenía 6 hermanos menores. Dos de ellos gemelos.

-. ¿Que paso con ellos?- el lobo se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Ella no pudo no recordar a los Weasley, 7 hermanos dos de ellos gemelos.

-. Todos se casaron, vivieron, tuvieron hijos, murieron.

-. ¿Y tus padres?

-. Murieron en una invasión meses después de que me fui.

-. Hum... lo siento.- hubo algo parecido a un incomodo silencio-. ¿Qué haz hecho por todos estos años?- pregunto curiosa.

-. Muchas cosas.

-. ¿Alguna en especial?

-. Hice un motín en un barco de esclavos.

Ella se volvió a levantar para mirarlo.

-. Mentira.

-. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-. Ibas de esclavo o de ayudante.

-. Ayudante.

-. ¿Ayudabas en un barco de esclavos?

-. Sí bueno, pagaban bien. Pero luego de ver algunas cosas, se me fue de las manos.

-. ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto curiosa. El lobo se giro un poco y le levanto una ceja. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-. Llevaban niños para un sultán del viejo país.

Ella se lo quedo mirando hasta que reacciono, se encogió en ella misma y soltó un gemido. ¡O por Merlín! ¡O por merlín!

-. Mentira.- susurró se le erizaron los pelitos.

-. Era una triste realidad.

-. Creo que no quiero saber más- soltó y se encogió en ella mientras se acurrucaba. Niños... que asco. Pobresillos. Que asco. Aggg.

-. Tambien fui ayudante de un rey- comentó el lobo. Ella bajo las mantas para verle. ¿Ahora él quería hablar?

-. ¿Qué rey?

-. Un antiguo rey de Inglaterra.

-. Que glamoroso. ¿Y que hacías?

-. Enseñaba con espadas a alguno de sus hijos.

-. ¿Y no te pillaban por que no envejecías?

-. Bueno, solo tenía que encorvarme un poco y dejarme crecer la barba y los bigotes. Y ya me salvaba por varios años más.

-. ¿Qué más?

-. Viaje por todo el mundo, y creo que conquiste América.

Ella no pudo no soltar una carcajada por lo serio que lo decía.

-. Estas tonto.

-. ¿Por qué? Aunque creo que Xirtus llegó primero. Porque las leyendas chupasangre comenzó primero que los míos.- se llevó una mano a la perilla.

-. No puede ir por allí diciendo que conquístate América. Tal vez te equivocaste.

-. Bueno, creo que los Indios Norteamericanos te dirían otra cosa.

-. Deja de hablar tonteras.

Ella ya no le estaba creyendo.

-. Y creo que la Atlántida existía.

-. ¿Qué no estas seguro?

-. De hecho lo estoy.

-. ¿Y porque estas tan seguro?

-. De hecho creo que son magos los que viven allí.

-. Pero es ilógico, ni siquiera en la historia de la magia existen alguna pequeña anécdota de que la Atlántida exista.

-. Bueno, puede haber sido un simple hechizo Fidelio sobre una isla.- aunque aquello tuviera algo de cierto. Un hechizo Fidelius que resguardo toda una Comarca, bien podría resguardar una isla.

-. ¿Y donde esta tu isla?

-. En el triangulo de las bermuda.

-. ¡Ag ya no te creo!

Se volvió dándole la espalda molesta. No le creía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-. Va a amanecer- comentó el lobo mientras ella comenzaba a sentir la transformación en humana.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo a llevar.

**Domingo 28 de Enero. **

(Harry) Fe no llegó ni a desayunar ni al almuerzo, y eso aunque no era raro después de una transformación era un poco raro cuando Anari le dijo esa misma mañana que Fe retomaría inmediatamente las clases ya que al parecer la transformación no había sido agotadora.

Ron que estaba a su lado comiendo cabizbajo, al parecer no se había arreglado con Hermione, quien tampoco estaba por allí.

Los otros chicos, quien se hallaban un par de pasos más allá conversaban entre ellos.

-. Voy a avisarles de los entrenamientos- comentó a Ron quien asintió sin decir nada.

Amy estaba un poco ojerosa al parecer no logrando dormir bien. Neville quien estaba con ellos fue el primero en hacerle un hueco para que se sentara.

-. Bien.- comenzó- bueno Fe ya les ha dicho ¿No?- preguntó. Taylor y Andrus sonrieron a más no poder.

-. Claro, claro. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó Neville.

-. Los entrenamiento de quidditch los lunes, miércoles y viernes; he pedido la cancha por todo lo que queda de este mes hasta el próximo partido, de cinco a ocho.- Taylor y Andrus asintieron.- Y lo otro, martes, jueves y sábado de siete a ocho.

-. ¿Dónde?

-. En la sala multiusos. ¿Le avisarías a Luna, Neville?- pregunto al chico que asintió.

-. ¿Sabes si Fe llevara a Josh?- le preguntó Amy, el noto por el rabillo como Taylor le miraba furibundo. Él no pudo dejar de notar que Amy estaba más animosa en el tema Josh.

-. Creo que no le ha dicho aún. Aunque claramente no me va a molestar que lo lleve.

-. ¿No sabes donde esta?

-. Ni la más remota idea.- contestó.

(Febrix) Algo de haber pasado varios meses oculta en el colegio, medio escondida en la biblioteca era que había logrado que la supuestamente amargada Madame Pince, le tomara cariño. Y ahora en una esquina de la sección prohibida metida en un antiguo libro de Historia. Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba al lado suyo, una tan bien, muy apreciada alumna de la bibliotecaria.

Cuando le había pillado se había sorprendido un poco, pero la chica al parecer había estado metida en un libro de runas – que ella no entendía mucho- hacía ya bastante rato. Ella había buscado en la sección de Historia.

Había quedado bastante intrigada con la historia de Wolfblood y quería saber si había algo más. Había encontrado un libro de leyendas y en ella un poco sobre anécdotas de licántropos. Estaba metida en la lectura, que era una mezcla de latín e ingles antiguo, por lo que habían palabras que no entendía del todo.

Hermione a su otro lado pasando las paginas de un lado a otro, por lo que había logrado ver era un poco de lo que creía era magia elemental, magia que tomaba los elementos de la naturaleza. Una magia antigua y bien extraña, le parecía raro pero tampoco iba a comentar nada.

Media hora después se estiró en su lugar y bostezo. No había logrado mucho, solo era algo parecido a anécdotas.

Se quedo mirando nuevamente los grandes estantes de libros y hizo lo más útil que podía hacer.

-. Accio libros del Libano.- no se movió absolutamente nada. Hermione le miro intrigada.

-. No creo que funcione.- tomo su varita- Accio libros de Mediterráneo- dos libros empolvados salieron de sus respectivas estantes y fueron a parar a las manos de la chica.- Magos a través del mediterráneo. Y algo en un idioma que parece- lo miro detenidamente- griego.

-. Gracias- contestó tomando dos libros.- haber si encuentro algo.

-. ¿qué buscas?

-. Algo sobre Wolfblood.

-. ¿En el mediterráneo?

-. Por lo que le saque ayer, vivió en la antigua Babilonia, y he quedado bastante intrigada.- observó como la chica abría los ojos impresionada.

-. Creo que puede servirte este.- la chica levantó su varita y un libro tan viejo como polvoriento salió de un estante cercano.- este lo encontré hace unos días.

Ella se quedo asombrada mientras veía a un Wolfblood en el que si se notaba más joven con una mujer enfrente que era iluminada por una luna llena. La imagen en si le dio un suave calor en el pecho. Era reconfortante ver aquella imagen, era misteriosa y como si quisiera explicar muchas cosas tan solo con esta imagen.

Los rasgos del lobo estaban suavizados, encantados, admirados. Llenos de cariño. Aquello le emociono. Hermione le dio una explicación que salía en Runas, algo de lo que ella no había estudiado demasiado. Pero solo era un descubrimiento arqueológico muchos años atrás.

-. ¿Te contó algo más? He estado investigando un poco más desde que encontré el libro, pero la verdad no he encontrado nada.

-. Bueno me contó puras bobadas- soltó con un mohín.- pero creo que vino de la antigua babilonia es lo más sensato que me dijo durante toda la noche, y que era de lo que ahora es el Libano.

-. Es un comienzo.- soltó resignada. Ella bufó y comenzó a ver lo que encontraba en aquellos dos nuevos libros, aunque el griego no era para nada su fuerte.

(Fenrice) Los licántropos después de una transformación eran horribles, llenos de cortes, sucios y las miradas ensangrentada por el dolor pasado. Dos sujetos de la manada de Fenrir ahora estaban heridos a gravedad por una riña que se formo en una de las cuevas donde pasaban sus transformaciones. Puros machos furiosos, se sorprendía por no ver muertos. Aunque también faltaba otro. Cuando fue por ellos, eran once en total frente si ahora a nueve.

-. Mañana por la mañana se transportaran alguno de los míos a la cercanías donde supuestamente esta la casa de este sujeto.

-. Ok.

-. ¿Qué harás tú?

-. Quiero salir luego de esto. Juego sucio, buscare algún familiar del sujeto.

No había encontrado ni otra manera de hacer algo para sacar a un familiar de allí dentro. Y quería terminar luego de jugar con estos perros rabiosos.

Aun se encontraba adolorido por las heridas ejercidas por Voldemort; y no se encontraba muy bien tampoco, estas mismas estaban amoratadas y dolían como los mil demonios. Por lo que veía tendría que estar por lo menos una semana más hasta que comenzaran a sanar como debían. Y no es que digamos que se encontrara muy bien ahora, se sentía un poco mareado y hasta se podría decir que un poco afiebrado. Por lo que ni tonto forzaría una riña con licántropos recién pasados una transformación. Aunque los sujetos tampoco parecían muya animoso al ser desagradables.

**

* * *

**

**Retrasada pero volvì :) Lo hare cortito: gracias Nessie Cullen Potter y keith black evan. Gracias por pasarse, me animan un montón sus comentarios, las adoro. **

**De apoco vamos a ir investigando como Wolfblood termino siendo maldito y el papel de Xirtus en el mismo caso. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribir la parte de Wolfi y sus aventuras por el mundo XDD**

**Se cuidan**


	72. Un casi ED

**Capitulo 72: "Un casi ED"**

**Martes 29 de enero**

(Febrix) Se le había ido pero no porque no quisiera decirle, es que lo había visto muy poco. Cuando Potter le recordó fue directo hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw. Este mismo le sonrió pero su buen amigo Pablick podría haber jurado que le gruño.

-. ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-. De hecho estamos conversando- le soltó el chico con una morisqueta. Josh rodó los ojos como si estuviera ya acostumbrada al mal humor de su amigo.

-. Si, vamos- le soltó mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ella notó no sin cierto interés que una morena del mismo curso de Josh les miraba por el reojo. ¿Acaso sería esa la chica que le gustaba a su amigo? Mmm tendría más atención a ello.

-. Pero, ¡Oye!... – refunfuño Pablick mientras se tiraba hacía atrás sus rebeldes cabellos rubios.

-. Ya- le cortó Josh le agarró un brazo y le sacó hacía el vestíbulo.

-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-. Desde el ataque que anda así, pero no le hagas caso.

-. No lo haré. Bueno...- miró de un lado a otro.- Potter dará clases esta tarde.

-. ¿Clases?¿De que?- preguntó mirándola intrigado.

-. Ya sabes- soltó haciendo un movimiento con el brazo como si de una espada se tratara.

-. ¿De eso?- preguntó de pronto emocionado.

-. No de eso exactamente si no contra a quien lo usamos.

-. A que aburrido- soltó cruzando de brazos.

-. Josh...

-. Ok. Es broma. ¿A que hora?

-. Creo que como a las siete en la sala de los menesteres.

-. Ok, allí estaré. Con esto llenare mis tiempos muertos llenos de cosas que hacer.

-. Por Merlín, si apenas ya nos juntamos para nuestras clases y ahora esto. No seas exagerado.- el chico abrió la boca como si hubiera querido decirle algo, pero luego de retrajo.

-. Como sea. Volveré antes de que Pablick se coloque más tenso.

Vio al chico irse y ella suspiro. Ok, debía de tener cuidado con el amigo de Josh, obviamente le tenía en mirada y lo ultimo que le faltaba es que alguien MAS le descubriera. No todo el mundo tenia en tan buena estima a los licántropos.

(Harry) Y allí estaba una vez más frente a un montón de chicos expectantes, y una Febrix metida en un libro mucho más atrás. Josh a su lado un tanto perdido. Los más emocionados de lejos eran Taylor y Andrus; parecían brillar en su lugar.

-. Bien, bueno ya creo que saben a que se debe esta reunión.

-. Siempre puedes dar una introducción- comentó Hermione que estaba un poco más allá junto a Amy y bien lejos de Ron. Él mira enfadado a su amiga.

-. Bueno, es combate contra vampiros, ¿Qué más necesitan saber?- preguntó al grupo en general. Luna levantó la mano- Luna, no es necesario que pidas la palabra. Dime.

-. ¿Nos vas a enseñar ataques contra licántropos?- preguntó suavemente. Él mira por el rabillo como Febrix se erizaba.

-. Ems, la verdad es que no sé nada de eso.- le informó.

-. Mi padre sabe de un hechizo que transforma a los licántropos en grandes osos polares.

(Febrix) Mortificada, era poco decir.

(Harry) Bien luego de ese pequeño lapso en que la mayoría no sabía si reír o hacerse el loco. Comenzó con el simple e útil hechizo lumus.

-. ¿De verdad?- preguntó Taylor haciendo el hechizo y pegándole directo en el ojo a Andrus, quien lo maldijo por lo bajo.

-. Es bastante útil. Los vampiros por obviedad le tienen manía al sol, el hechizo Lumus Solem es básicamente luz solar. El hechizo directo en la cara puede darte varios segundos de ventaja. Es lo básico de lo básico. A mí ya me salvó la vida.

-. ¿Y eso cuando?

-. O ya va hacía unos meses atrás- cortó y se fue donde Neville y Luna, ambos lo manejaban bastante bien.

Era lo más básico de lo básico. A nadie le costó demasiado, no más de un par de minutos. El siguiente hechizo que tomo fue el Incendio, el cual tampoco duró demasiado no más que otros diez minutos. Cuando ya vio la hora, solo le quedaban 10 minutos. Y Febrix no se había movido de su lugar mientras seguía ojeando el misterioso libro.

-. Bien, creo que eso a sido todo por hoy. Es lo más básico de lo básico el jueves retomaremos uno de los hechizos más difíciles.

-. A sido interesante- soltó Luna.- y bastante útil.

-. Sé que no es mucho pero es el comienzo.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador para darle la salida a los chicos, pero se quedo de piedra cuando Ron soltó un garabato por lo bajo, extrañamente notó el peligro en el ambiente.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a su amigo que tenía el rostro tensó y apretaba en puños las manos. Él siguió su mirada para ver como salía de la habitación Hermione con Josh hablando tranquilamente.

Febrix estaba cerca de la puerta mirando extrañada la misma escena.

(Febrix) Josh se había acercado, y notó inmediatamente que estaba extraño.

-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala?- le preguntó.- tengo tiempo que hacer aún.

-. Ops, no, no te preocupes, tengo que hacer ahora.

-. ¿Ahora?- preguntó curiosa.

-. Si bueno, te lo contare después.- le rehuyo hasta la mirada.

En el momento llegó Hermione nerviosa y tensa.

-. ¿Vamos?- preguntó suavemente.

-. ¿Qué?

-. No tenemos que ir, nos vemos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya se habían ido. Los dos... ¿Extraños? Era decir poco. Amy llegó a su lado como una sombra.

-. ¿Y Josh?- preguntó mirando hacía la salida. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-. Ni la menor idea, se ha ido con Hermione.

-. ¿Con Hermione?- preguntó la chica miró hacía atrás. Ella le siguió con la mirada, Ron estaba rojo como un tomate, enojado era poco.

Observó a Harry que miraba el mapa claramente extrañado.

-. Nosotros nos vamos- soltaron Taylor, Andrus, Neville y Luna.- ¿Vamos Amy?- preguntó el chico. La chica asintió con la mirada un poco turbia.

-. Luna, Flich esta cerca de las mazmorras, creo que no tendrás problemas en llegar.- le anunció Potter.

-. Gracias Harry, nos vemos.

-. Yo te acompaño Luna.- Neville se hizo el galán.

Ella se acercó a Potter y aun muy tensó Ron, ambos miraban el mapa del merodeador cada vez más crispados.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Potter le hizo un lado para que mirara el mapa. Y le mostró los cartelitos de Hermione Granger y Josh Nival... iban hacía la sala de Encantamientos, pero por el otro lado el cartelito de "Draco Malfoy" le puso tensa.

-. ¿Qué hace el hurón?- preguntó Ron aun enfadado.

Miraron el contacto varados en su lugar. Pero más que unos segundos en que los cartelitos solo se quedaron en sus lugares a no más de dos metros de distancia, luego entraron en la sala sin mayor problema.

¿QUÉ?

Pero no solo llegó el hurón, si no que pasos más atrás y medio corriendo llego Hannah Abott. Lo que no se le paso por alto es que era un alumno de cada casa. Pero se lo contuvo.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Potter. De pronto los cuatro cartelitos desaparecieron.

-. ¿Cómo se han ido?- preguntó Ron.

-. Desaparecieron dentro del colegio.

-. O puede que le hayan echado un hechizo.- comentó ella recordando el hechizo que le habían echado a ella encima para no ser encontrada por nadie hace tres años atrás.

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?¿Por que Herms se ha ido para juntarse con ellos?- preguntó irritado Ron. Ella y Potter solo se miraron. ¿Cómo lo iban a saber ellos?

**Miércoles 30 de Enero. **

(Remus) Se quedo mirando a Damián intensamente y el chico se alteró al segundo parándose y yéndose al otro lado de la mesa. Poniendo a esta de barrera.

La verdad es que si había escuchado los rumores, así de lejos, a los lobos, a Finë que estaba en su guardia comentarlo con otros lobos, pero la verdad es que todos callaban cuando lo veían cerca. Y no se había enterado de más. Pero esa mañana cuando una mujer del mercado se le había acercado alabando la unión de SU hija con el alfa Damián, él se congelo.

¿Perdón?¿Unión?

Y lo peor de todos es que todos lo sabían. ¡Hasta Nadecko, a quien había visto segundos después y esta pareció mortificada por su expresión!

-. Si bueno algo se estuvo escuchando por allí- le había dicho.- ¡Ho mira me están llamando!- y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se fue.

Se giro una vez más hacía el chico que miraba nerviosamente un libro.

-. Damián...

-. Tengo que ir...

-. ¡Damián!- le cortó el chico se quedo paralizado- ¿Qué sucedió?

-. Yo nada, ¿Qué sucedió de que?- él levantó las cejas por su increíble nerviosismo que no le servía de nada en estos momentos.

-. Que estas planeando.

-. ¿Planeando?

-. No estamos avanzando.- comentó y se queda mirándolo intensamente, una táctica que había funcionado muchas veces con los Merodeadores, solo mirarlos fijamente y James ni Sirius podía aguantarse demasiado lo ultimo que hubieran hecho. Y si funcionaba con sus dos amigos, pues claro que iba funcionar con Damián.

-. Ok, sí, yo...-carraspeo, se llevó la mano a la barbilla-... la-la bese- le soltó. El sinceramente se sintió claramente molesto.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Porque yo si...

-. Damián, no me hagas tonto bien yo sé que tu pareja es Emil, ahora dime, ¿Por qué haz besado a mi hija y especialmente enfrente de un montón de personas?

El chico obviamente no esperaba que él supiera lo que para él era obvio. Había visto más de una mirada encariñada, mas que un roce casual y escuchado por casualidad una que otra conversación. Para él era normal, ambos jóvenes, ambos extrañamente complementados. Que no se hayan unido en la unión en navidad, no era extraño bien podrían esperar un poco. Pero que ahora le saliera con que había besado a su hija, cuando nunca había visto más que una relación de amistad entre su hija y el alfa lo perturbada. Y mucho.

Y algo en la felicidad que había notado en William y en Wolfblood antes de marcharse su hija, le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-. ¿Tiene algo que ver William o Wolfblood en esto?- preguntó de pronto, el chico, quien yacía ya pálido le miro con los ojos abiertísimos. Había acertado.

-. Remus, debes dejar...

-. ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi hija por lo que te hayan dicho William o Wolfblood!- le soltó enfadado parándose de golpe. El alfa dio un saltó hacía atrás y el efluvio de poder le golpe de pronto. Más no se aminoro tanto. Su lado protector estaba más que enojado.- si estas jugando con mi hija sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho no lo permitiré...

El alfa soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano al cabello.

-. Ella lo sabe Remus- susurró bajito mirándole por el flequillo.- no te puedo decir más, pero ella también lo ha aceptado.

Y nuevamente antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, el alfa se marcha en un soplido. ¿Qué Febrix lo sabía?¿Ella lo había aceptado? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando su Fe?. Con esas cosas no se juega.

(Wolfblood) Aquel día hacía cientos de años atrás todo había comenzado, no era una fecha especial, solo un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido. Para él no era un comienzo, la maldición era eterna hiciera lo que hiciera si Febrix ganaba o perdía él seguiría haciendo lo que hacía... solo existir. Pero era una oportunidad, una meta, un proyecto que su raza, la raza que él había hecho evolucionar a través del tiempo fuera protegida y fructífera. No podía perder. Los vampiros harían una masacre si ganaban.

Se acuclillo frente aquel montón de rocas que para otros seres no sería más que un montón de piedras perdidas en aquel manantial, pero para él no lo eran.

Quito las malezas de estas tocando la piedra que brillo brevemente dejando paso a una pequeña cueva. En ella, en la piedra estaban sus garras, la primera vez que las ocupo.

Saco de entre sus ropas el unicornio que la ultima luna llena había hecho y lo poso en la pequeña cueva.

Y como siempre ocurría, en el primer momento en que el primer haz de luna salió de entre las montañas, aquella pequeña pieza de madera que había tallado se incinero en diez segundos.

Siempre maldito, por siempre condenado.

Ni regalos, ni ofrendas. No sería nunca perdonado.

(Febrix) Y Wolfblood no estaba. Estaba allí con Anari, Potter y Ron y el lobo no estaba ni cerca. La profesora no había parecido sorprendido por la falta de Hermione ni mucho de menos del lobo, lo que daba a entender que algo sabía o que realmente no le importaba. Pero ella creía que lo primero. Tonks apareció a los minutos después más no estaba en condiciones de transportarse solo por juego, tenía una venda en todo el brazo.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Potter acercándose todos a ella. Anari desde un poco más atrás. La chica tenía amoratado un lado del cuello y un corte en la mejilla casi invisible.

-. ¡Ops! No se preocupen chicos. Fue un mal ataque.

-. ¿Ataque?- preguntó ella. Por lo que veía las heridas ya debían de llevar por lo menos más de 12 horas hechas, y en el Profeta no había salido nada de un ataque.- en el Profeta no han dicho nada.

-. Sí, bueno- la chica se revolvió el cabello cambiándolo aun amarillo canario- el profeta no dirá de mucho por ahora es lo que pensamos, aun no han cubierto el puesto de Ministro y las cosas se pueden colocar un poco tensas si no hay alguien quien dirija el puesto y calme a las masas.

-. ¿O sea que los ataques no serán avisados?

-. No por ahora.

-. ¿Y si hay familiares de alumnos en ello?

-. Siempre se han dado los avisos en privado, Febrix- le recordó Anari. Ella no sabía porque pero aquello le molestó un poco.

-. No me puedo transportar mucho sin añadir molestia a los cortes.

-. No debiste de haber venido Tonks, nos hubiéramos arreglado- comentó la vampira.

-. ¡Ho! La verdad es que me gusta venir a ver a los chicos y me agrada ayudarlos.

-. Bueno, pero ya vez que solo tendrás un dispuesto hoy.

-. ¡No!- saltó Ron.- la verdad es que me gustaría comenzar a intentarlo.- susurró. Si no fuera porque estaban en medio de un bosque desolado a las once de la noche no lo hubiera escuchado.

-. ¡Genial! Vengan ustedes dos- y agarrando a Potter y Ron se los llevó más cerca del claro.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se giro hacía la vampira.

-. Mi hermano esta vagando en las mismas instalaciones donde fueron atacado los Cazadores- comentó por lo bajo la vampira. Ella le mira un poco desconcertada por el tema.

-. ¿Por qué me hablas de él?- le preguntó bajito sintiéndose incomoda.

-. Porque creo que él busca algo que le pertenecía a tú madre.- el comentario fue como algo frió calándole el cuerpo y explotando en su cerebro.

-. ¿A mi madre?- preguntó ahora si mirándole de frente.

-. Fenrice no anda libre por el mundo haciendo nada. Voldemort le ha de haber puesto en alguna misión. El chico se ha pasado cerca de la antigua residencia de un antiguo colaborador de tu madre que no tiene más contactos con este mundo que no haya sido en "aquel" tiempo. Por lo que supe de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Vanessa escuche que uno de sus antiguos compañeros también fue atacado por un extraño de gris. El mismo que ahora ronda este nuevo compañero. Fenrice quiere algo de tu madre.

-. Yo no lo sé- musito por lo bajo.

-. Tu padre jamás querido decirme más que algunas cosas superficiales. Pero sé que oculta algo importante. ¿Qué hacía tú madre antes?

Ella se queda pensativa. Siempre había sabido que su madre había trabajado en el Ministerio, que ella había participado en una cura licántropa que nunca funciono y que el Ministerio cortó sus fondos. Pero de allí a ello no sabía mucho más.

-. Sé que trabajaba en el Ministerio para la ayuda licántropa, que el Ministerio corto sus fondos y que todos se separaron. No tengo muchos recuerdos de esos años. Con el tiempo recuerdo que mi madre se pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, hacía pociones para algunas boticas privadas. Pero no sé más de ello. No tengo recuerdos de aquel tiempo.

Pensándolo bien sus recuerdos entre los tres y seis años eran nulos. Imágenes confusas, manchones y luces. Nunca le habían preocupado.

-. ¿Podrías sacarle algo a tu padre?

-. Yo si... – de pronto se quedó callada y pensó bien lo que diría, pero ¿Quién más podría ayudarle? Amy no, Josh mucho menos, y eran los únicos que sabían que tenía cerca- yo vi...- se giro para ver a Potter y compañía más allá- el día de la transformación a Fenrice...

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó la vampira tomándole de un codo. Ella por acto reflejo de retiro.

-. Pero no así, fue como una ilusión... él estaba lleno de heridas, cortes pequeños pero amoratados.

-. ¿Una maldición?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-. Creo que sí. No duró más de diez segundos. Pero creo que él me vio. No sé lo que esta pasando, pero si le puedo yo ver a él. ¿Él puede verme a mí, no?. ¿Crees que la conexión se debió a eso?- preguntó de pronto un poco asustada.

-. Febrix tuviste una transformación bastante extraña y complicada, pudo haber sido causa de ello. No te sulfures.

-. Sí, eso de la transformación tan bien me pareció extraña. Wolfblood no dijo nada tampoco.

-. El lobo anda en la luna. Agradece que no se pudo a investigar más.

Ella suspira. Wolfblood y sus misterios, pero lograría saber algo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!.

**Jueves 31 de enero. **

(Febrix) ¡Al fin lo había logrado!¡Sí! Después de un mes en extra-clases que no quería ni le servían. La profesora había por fin logrado administrar sus horarios. De sus chorrocientas clases, había quedado con cuatro ¡Cuatro!. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, y ¿Pociones?... allí había algo raro, ella si hubiera tenido sus TIMOS de seguro no hubiera quedado con pociones, pero por algún ser divino cof-director-cof, Snape le había aceptado.- Al igual que Potter- pero bien. ¡Cuatro maravillosas clases! O que alegría. Había tenido un largo debate con la profesora eso no lo podía negar. Ella debía saber que hacer con su vida después de salir de clases, pero ¿Qué iba a ser? Era licántropa, no tenía trabajo. Era un ser casi milenario, no tenia oportunidad. Podía morir de un momento a otro, no tenía vida.

Al fin habían colocado como nota – ya que tenían que tener una nota sobre su próximo futuro- que intentaría su futuro como vendedora de seres mágicos. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido? Pues a ella. Ambas sabían que tenía un futuro incierto, así que solo habían puesto eso. ¡Yuju!¡Vendedora de lechuzas! La adrenalina surcaba sus venas.

Salió de la sala de la profesora casi corriendo de emoción por la disminución de sus horas. Por lo que se dio de bote con ni más ni menos que... : Draco Malfoy.

La voz siseante de un poco más allá le puso alerta de cierta chica un poco agresiva con la que ya había tenido un encontrón hacía meses atrás, Pansy Parkinson estaba metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica y la cara agriada por su presencia. Ella estaba a punto de sacar la suya mirando a Malfoy que solo le miraba con cierto desdén. Sus dos matones iban más atrás.

-. Lo siento- soltó lo más diplomáticamente posible. Este hizo un asentimiento y se marcho sin más. Con la cara perturbada de sus dos matones y su mascota que salieron trastabillando un poco detrás de este que se perdía por la esquina. Ella también sufrió un shock.

¡O por Merlín! Acaba de chocar contra Draco-se-tú-secreto-Malfoy y no le había hecho ni dicho nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se pellizco levemente.

El chico intentaba ser generosos para que sacáramos a los "supuestos" vampiros de su mansión, o solo había sido abducido por aliens.

Se encamino a su sala común con una muy mala espina.

(Harry) ¡Agh ya no lo soportaba! Estaba en la sala común, en medio de sus dos amigos. Hermione metida en un libro de quien-sabe-que-cosa y Ron bufando aún lado con una revista de quidditch de la temporada pasada. La tensión en el ambiente lo estaba matando. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea porque se habían enojado tanto. ¡Ron estaba intentando la transportación! Que era lo que él creía que era la piedra en el camino, pero al no verlos medio acaramelados y siendo una vez más, el referí de la situación lo estaba hartando.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se medio hundió en su lugar. Había medio terminado uno de los deberes de Encantamientos y había comenzado otro que le había pedido Anari sobre los Nundus- unos seres realmente espeluznantes- pero no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de seguir ninguno de los dos deberes. Estaba tratando que uno de los dos se moviera, realmente no quería volverlos a encerrar para que hablaran.

Ya hartó se bajo del asiento y se sentó mirándolo a ambos.

-. ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?- preguntó a bocajarro. Hermione le miro por encima de su libro de quien sabe que cosa, Ron le miro por el lado de la revista.

-. ¿Qué les pasa de que?- preguntó Hermione notándose un poco cansada. Él le levantó una ceja. Ron se ocultó detrás de la revista.

El se estiro de espalda en la alfombra soltando un suspiro. Miro hacía la puerta en el momento en que aparecía Febrix con el semblante un poco perturbado. La miro en el momento en que aparecía

Amy y colgándole de un brazo le llevaba más allá.

-. Creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

**Sábado 2 de Febrero. **

(Fenrice) Estaba en su habitación cuando la lechuza de Eriste apareció.

_¡Ve a verme gran sopenco!_

_Con cariños Eriste. _

Dejó la carta de lado, mientras agarraba a un rabioso Mizu que trataba vanamente de ocultarse de sus manos. Con un leve mordida en su muñeca desapareció con el bicho.

Al llegar a la habitación sintió como el pequeño animalejo saltaba de su mano y se lanzaba cariñosamente a la vampira que estaba más allá sentada en un sofá, cuando la luz le dio en la cara la vampira se levantó de golpe.

-. ¡¿Pero que diantre te ha pasado?- preguntó tocando su rostro. Él se corrió un poco cuando sintió el roce, aun le dolían las heridas. No las tenía tan amoratadas como antes pero si le dolían aún.

-. Un poco de incentivo de parte de mi querido protegido- la mujer mostró levemente los afilados dientes y se le contrajeron los ojos.

-. ¿Hace cuanto fue?- preguntó mientras hacía llamar a su elfo y mandó por algunas pociones.

-. Hace algunas semanas. No es necesario que lo intentes, ya lo hice. Es una maldición.

-. Diablos Fenrice- lo agarró de un alita y lo sentó en un sofá. Él soltó un suspiro, mientras la mujer comenzaba a mandar un montón de cremas en su rostro.

-. No funcionan- comentó como si nada. La mujer soltó un suspiro y se coloco a su lado.- no me mires así, no es TAN horrendo.

-. Bueno te quita todo el encanto- musito la vampira. Él bufó, en el momento llegó Mizu a hacerse el lindo.- te dejo de ver, ¿Qué? ¿Un mes? Y mira como estas.

Él soltó un suspiro resignado. A los segundos apareció el elfo con varias frutas picadas. Sin querer él se saboreo, se había estado alimentando a pura manzana ultimamente.

-. ¿Y esto?- preguntó. Ags... eso era durazno. Él amaba el durazno.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Tú no comes frutas.

-. Pero tú si.- se giro y vio a la vampira que le sonreía inocentemente.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó agarrando un tenedor y comenzando a saborear lo que tenía delante.

-. ¿Por qué he de querer algo?

-. Por que es muy raro que tengas esto.- murmuro tragándose una frutilla completa.

-. Es una ofrenda de paz.

-. Yo que sepa no estamos en guerra.

-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

-. ¿A tu arranque de furia?- preguntó saboreando complacido un pedazo de melón. Sabía que era una exageración, pero que va.

-. ¿Perdón?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y robándole el plato de un movimiento, él se enfuruño.

-. Ok, perdón- soltó y se medio encaramo para robarle el plato.

-. Por Merlín, pareces un pobre muerto de hambre.

-. Tengo hambre- soltó y volvió a comer sonriéndole ante la cara desaprobatoria de esta.

-. En fin. ¿Qué haz estado haciendo?- preguntó levantándose con Mizu atravesado por su cuello.

-. De todo un poco- comentó.

-. ¿No haz estado siguiendo a la licana, cierto?- preguntó. Él sonrió de lado con cierta mirada de tú ya sabes.

-. ¿Qué crees?

-. Que estas bien mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo vas con la investigación de Frank?

-. Si no te interesa, ¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó dando pequeños mordisco a un kiwi.

-. ¡Va! Si no haz avanzado nada, no tienes para que colocarte tan negativo.

-. Estoy trabajando con la manada de Greyback sobre eso.

-. ¿Greyback?- preguntó con un tono más alto de voz.- ¿Por qué trabajas con esos chuchos?

-. No es como si yo hubiera escogido semejante compañía. Es lo que hay y lo que impuso Voldemort.

La mujer gruñe algo entre dientes. Y él para molestarle se llena la boca de frutas y luego le sonrió.

(Febrix) ¿Había algo más horrible que la tensión de dos enamorados?. En fin, allí estaban una vez más en la sala de los menesteres, mientras Potter estaba enseñándoles el hechizo budafort. La pantalla repeledora estaba siendo todo un tema de conversación mientras sus amigos más allá estaban fijos en la presentación de movimiento que hacía Potter antes de que esta resultara. Eran varios movimientos y muy rápidos. El desgaste mágico era tremendo, pero Potter había logrado hacerlo sin problemas las cinco veces que llevaba. Josh llegó a su lado y se arrastro hasta sentarse en el suelo con ella.

Ella cerró el libro que tenía entre manos y le miro intensamente. Este le miro por el reojo y luego volvió su mirada hacía adelante.

-. Me estas ocultando algo y es TAN obvio- murmuró, el chico le miro con sus intensos ojos negros- pero no te lo sacare con veritasium hasta que quieras decírmelo tú.

-. Gracias, eres la mejor- rió sarcástico.- pero no es eso.

-. ¿Qué es, entonces?- preguntó de repente interesada.

-. Este es mi ultimo año...- murmuro por lo bajo mientras Luna hacía explotar algo.- creo que podré pasar defensa con un supera las expectativas. Pero...- calló y se miro las mano.

-. ¿Pero?- preguntó.

-. Estoy preocupado. Viendo estos hechizos, tus entrenamientos, los vampiros, las amenazas. Estoy preocupado y sé que no he sido un gran aporte. Pero me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo a ti, a los chicos, a Amy cuando ya no pueda verlos tan seguido.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta por la verdadera preocupación del chico. Ella no pudo tener un gesto más apreciativo que darle un breve abrazo que a este tomo con verdadera sorpresa.

-. Podremos cuidarnos- susurró- pero si quieres que te diga lo que yo siento, es que de aquí a que termine el año, esto del secreto de la guerra va a ser ya algo tangible. Y no creo volver al colegio el otro año.

-. Eso no es chistoso- murmuro.- me he encariñado un montón con ustedes, pequeños leones- susurró riendo por lo bajo, ella le pega en el hombro.- y sé que tienes un futuro tremendo por delante. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré allí para apoyarte. En serio. Además de que te debo la vida, no lo puedo negar.

-. Lo recordare. Venga anda a intentarlo- lo empuja un poco mientras el chico con un suspiro frustrado se marchaba.

Miró a los chicos y dejó el libro de lado. No había logrado descubrir nada, pero talvez podría hacer algo más interesante esta noche.

* * *

Sorry por la demora, gracias por los reviews. Les respondo en l proximo cap... sorry.


	73. La golpiza de Mitchas

**Capitulo 73: "La golpiza de Mitchas"**

(Harry) Nada, absolutamente nada. Era morboso, lo sabía, pero uno ya se había acostumbrado a ver los nombres de personajes desaparecidos o encontrado fallecidos en las paginas posteriores del Profeta, pero ahora no había nada, absolutamente nada. El diario, aquellos pedazos de pergaminos que debían de haberle entregado información, no eran absolutamente nada más que retazos de información sobre las elecciones del Ministerio por un Ministro apto.

Pero no había absolutamente nadfa más allá de un par de noticia de que un par de aurores buscaban al ex ministro para que declarara en el Wizengamot por el ataque al Expreso. Pero como buen vampiro, no era fácil dar con él.

Con un suspiro frustrado dejo el Profeta de lado y volvió su mirada a su desayuno. Era realmente un asco.

No le gustaba para nada estar limitado de información.

(Febrix) Soltó un suspiro y un bostezo seguido. Hermione, quien estaba a su lado le sonrió de lado, para darle ánimos.

-. No he pillado nada- comentó luego.- me demore días en entender un poco de griego y además de aprender algunos extraños hechizos sobre infecciones virales mortales del siglo primero antes de cristo mas no he pillado nado.

-. No creo que en la sección prohibida puedas pillar mucho más. Al fin y al cabo allí están los libros oscuros. No son libros de historia.

-. Sí, creo que mi mejor opción es secuestrar a Wolfblood y darle veritaseum- susurró como si de verdad estuviera pensando secuestrar a su maestro. Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió. Amy llegó en ese momento enfuruñada y maldiciendo a Tay.

La chica se sirvió un plato de huevos revueltos y le hecho como cinco cucharadas de azúcar a su café. Amy más azúcar más mal humor es igual a... sobredosis de saltos inesperados hacía su persona.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó suavemente. La chica se toma su cabello castaño claro hacía atrás y se volvió a enfuruñar, gruñendo y murmurando.

-. Nada- contesto y casi se trago el plato de huevos. Ella mira a Hermione de reojo que se alzo de pronto en brazos sin entender.

El desayuno estuvo silencioso después de eso. No queriendo inmiscuirse más porque la escucho murmurar sobre torturas silenciosas, paso el desayuno en absoluto silencio.

Luego las tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca ya que tenían que practicar un hechizo de encantamiento y de defensa, mas Hermione les había pedido que les acompañara para recoger un libro.

(Josh) Tenía enfrente de él varios pergaminos mágicamente cifrados para que pocos pudieran comprenderlo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y por allí entro un serio y al parecer muy tenso Pablick, supo que algo iba mal. Hizo desaparecer todo sobre su cama y lo miro sentarse enfrente de él.

Pablick había estado increíblemente tenso desde el ataque al Expreso. No era el mismo y solía mirarle de reojo; no sabía si este estaba preocupado o claramente escéptico por él. Pero parecía que ahora, iba hablar.

Este miro sus manos unos buenos momentos para luego tirarse el cabello hacía atrás y mirarle preocupado.

-. No quiero que te sigas juntando con esa Ielf.- le soltó de golpe. Él le mira alzando una ceja.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-. Ella no es normal, ella no te hace bien. Yo-titubeo- creo, creo que tiene algo que ver con los lobos. Con licántropos, talvez ella misma sea uno.

-. Tú estas tonto, ¿O que?- preguntó preocupado y haciéndose el incrédulo.

-. Josh sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos en el ataque, cuando te llevaron, Merlín somos amigos desde hace siete años. Por favor... hacedme caso.

-. ¿Qué tienen que ver el ataque?

-. Te llevaron...

-. Y a casi una docena de compañeros más...- murmuró molesto.- no te haré caso, Pablick. Fe es buena amiga mía. Sé que no te cae bien, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me obligó a enviarle la carta para que me ayudara.

-. ¡Y me arrepiento!- le grito parándose de golpe.- ella esta inmiscuida en cosas raras y te esta metiendo allí.

-. Pablick, estas loco. No voy a alejarme de Fe...

-. Maldita sea.- murmuró- ¿Qué tiene la chica, he?

-. Es mi amiga, no necesito saber nada más.- se levantó y tomo uno de sus libros.- y me haz hecho perder el desayuno. Cuando no estés celoso hablamos- salió de la habitación con el chico detrás haciendo morisquetas.

-. ¿Celosos?¿Celosos de que?- salió detrás de él.

-. Agh...

(Febrix) Un día domingo como aquel, tan de mañana era un lugar casi desértico. Estaba con Amy quien ahora parecía un poquito más animada. Hermione estaba dentro mientras iba a buscar aquellos libros que necesitaba.

-. ¿Estas enojada con Tay?- preguntó mientras se enrollaba un poco la bufanda. La chica bufó y se acomodo a su lado.

-. Lo vi tonteando con una chica de Ravenclaw- murmuro molesta.

-. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Te gusta Tay?- preguntó claramente confusa. Si ella estaba molesta por que Tay estuviera tonteando con una chica, es porque estaba ¿Celosa, no?

-. No lo sé- susurró la chica y se tiro el pelo, ella le agarro las manos.- como que si, como que no, como que me gusta alguien más. Odio ser una adolescente.

-. Casi adulta.

-. Faltan meses- rió la chica, luego miro la nada.- a veces pienso que me gustaría ser como tú- susurró mucho más bajito. Ella se enfuruño.

-. No es chistoso.

-. Me refiero a que sabría si es o no el correcto.

-. Bueno en ese caso tendría que ser uno completo.- cuchicheo empujándola con un hombro y sonriendo.

-. Bueno, pero sería mucho más simple.

-. Simple- suspira ella melodramáticamente.

-. ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitamos una noche de chicas.

-. ¿Noche de chicas?

-. Claro, con Hermione y Ginny, lamentablemente no podríamos invitar a Luna, que es muy guay. ¿Le haz visto eso aretes de rábanos? Son una ternura.

Hermione salió en ese momento con un pesado libro entre sus brazos.

-. Gracias por acompañarme- dijo- ¿De qué hablan?

-. ¡Una noche de chicas!- saltó Amy mientras comenzaban a caminar. La castaña le miro alzando una ceja, ella se alzo de hombros.- Ginny me apoyara, ustedes son unas aburridas.- alegó cruzándose de brazos y caminando a zancadas.

-. Venga Amy- rió acercándose y abrazándole por la espalda.

-. Podríamos hacernos un tiempo- se alzó de hombros Hermione.

-. Hey... ¿Qué les pasa?- rió, porque una cosa era ver a Amy entusiasmada en lo que era normal en adolescentes de su edad, pero ¿Hermione?

-. ¿Haz visto Fe? Vas a tener que venir igual... mira es Josh- rió la chica, mas ella no logró verlo bien. Porque un destello plateando fue directo hacía su cara.

-. ¡Ielf!- le grito alguien.

Observó la pieza plateada que se dirigía a su cara, lo agarró de un solo manotazo, pero la pieza le quemo la mano al acto logrando que saltara hacía atrás con un gemido de dolor.

(Josh) No había esperando el ataque de Pablick, pero ciertamente lo había hecho. El chico lo había acompañado regañando y molesto. Pero cuando habían dado la vuelta en uno de los pasillo, Pablick había visto a las chicas mucho antes que él. Cuando noto que lanzaba algo hacía Fe y gritaba su apellido, se tensó en peligro en el acto.

Noto como Febrix soltaba el pedazo de plata mientras se agarraba la mano y hacía una morisqueta de dolor. Agarro a Pablick de la camisa y lo azoto contra la pared.

-. Joder Pablick- gruño asustado apretando a su amigo contra las rocas. Miro a Fe que tenía la vista pegado en el chico. Hermione y Amy sacaron sus varitas en el acto colocándose mecánicamente delante de Fe que miraba todo muy sorprendida.

-. Lo sabía ¿Lo haz visto?¿Lo haz visto? Era un pedazo de plata, eso justifica todo lo que te he dicho- murmuró el chico tomando sus muñecas.

-. Maldita sea.

-. Un obliviate- murmuro Amy. Fe seguía mirándolo a él y luego a Pablick.

-. Yo lo hago- anunció Hermione tensa.

-. No puedes permitirlo- le susurró Pablick tomándole más fuerte las muñecas.- no puedes, Josh. Eres mi amigo, ella no debería estar aquí. No puedes seguir...

Noto como Hermione se acercaba, no sabía que hacer, maldita sea. La chica levantó la varita, él soltó a su amigo que iba a sacar su varita. Pero fue Fe quien le bajó la mano a Hermione.

-. ¿Se lo haz dicho?- murmuró la chica mirándole. Él se sintió herido porque no confiara en él.

-. Claro que no- susurró con la voz agarrotada.

-. ¡Lo he descubierto yo!- le gruño Pablick.- joder, no te acerques a nosotros.- Pablick le agarro la manga tirandolo- le avisare al Director.

Amy y Hermione miraron a Fe ansiosamente quien seguía viendo a Pablick.

-. Fe- murmuro Amy. La chica se mira la mano que tenía chamuscada. Era perturbador ver lo que un simple pedazo de plata podía hacerle.

-. Dejadlo.

-. Fe...

-. Una vez te dije que no todos se tomarían la licantropía como ustedes.- Pablick le miro ceñudo.

-. Lo sabías- le regaño su amigo, él rodó los ojos por su obviedad.

-. Pero él es igual a todos aquellas personas que no tienen ni idea lo que pasa a su alrededor- Fe le dio justo en el ego a Pablick, este se alzó orgulloso.- humano ignorante.- siseo.

-. No me hables así- le gruño Pablick dando un paso, claramente molesto.

-. ¿Qué sabes?- le preguntó Fe con una voz fría, distante, un tanto superior que le puso los pelos de punta; las dos chicas que estaban a su lado solo miraban, Amy parecía un poco preocupada, pero Hermione hizo una mueca como si aquella faceta de Fe ya la conociera.- ¿Qué sabes de lo que esta pasando?¿Sabes lo que hago yo aquí?- le preguntó acercándose un par de pasos.- ¿Crees que el Director no lo sabe? Por Merlín chico, y yo creí que estar en Ravenclaw te ponía a un nivel un poco mejor. ¿Crees que los profesores no lo saben? Ve dile, y verás como se te rompen los esquemas. Ve dilo, ve como me sacan de aquí, y la protección que hay alrededor del colegio desaparece y estarás desayunando con vampiros mañana por la mañana.

Fe le estaba dando con todo. Su amigo miraba airado pero suficientemente desconcertado para no hablar. No quería que Fe siguiera hablando, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-. Dilo.- le urgió. Pablick en ese momento no parecía tan acelerado como minutos antes. Él quería aplacarlo un poco más.

-. Fe me salvó de los vampiros, Pablick- murmuró. Su amigo le mira desconcertado y luego miro a la chica.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Ella intervino para que me entregaran de vuelta. Si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí. Por favor...

-. Joder, pero que rayos. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?

-. Tú una vez dijiste que te amotinarías por que hayan sacado al profesor Lupin de sus clases. Te recuerdo que él era un licántropo.

-. No compares- le regaño su amigo. El no puedo no notar que Fe le miraba asombrada.- o sea, esta bien no lo digo, si Josh dice que le salvaste la vida, ok. Con eso no se juega y te lo agradezco. Pero, diablos, ¡Quiero saber que esta pasando!

-. Podrías llevarlo a las clases- comentó Hermione. ¿A los entrenamientos?

-. ¿Crees que se enojaría?- preguntó Amy. Él podía jurar que estaban hablando de Potter.

-. No lo creo, de todos modos es una ayuda para el mismo, y no creo que se enfade.

-. ¿De que están hablando?¿Qué clases?

-. Llévalo este martes, Josh- le dijo Fe.- si sigue, pues dale el gusto de contarlo a quien se le de la gana. Yo no pierdo mucho.

Él asintió mientras agarraba del brazo a Pablick y lo sacaba casi a empujones de allí. Esto había sido bastante desagradable.

(Febrix) Se miro la mano donde ahora solo tenía una herida rojiza y dolorosa. Suspira mientras Hermione le colocaba un hechizo sanador.

-. ¿Crees que este bien?

-. No lo sé, pero de todos modos no pierdo nada.

-. Claro que si- se amurró la chica- si te vas me vas a dejar solita.

-. Siempre podría venir a verte- le contesto. Amy le abrazo contenta. Hermione bufo y luego sonrió.

-. ¿Crees que pueda ser peligroso?

-. No lo sé- le contesto.

-. ¿La barrera desaparecería sí tú no estas?- le preguntó Amy tomando su mano.

-. No lo creo, pero no tiene porque saberlo.

-. ¿Sabes? Me pones nerviosa cuando hablas así, tan fría, siniestra...

-. Así soy yo.- le contesto cruzándose de brazos. Amy volvió a saltarle encima y le estampo un beso en la mejilla. Derrumbando toda su frialdad.

Así no se puede. Sonrió.

(Harry) Miro a Hermione y a Febrix que estaba metida en su libro de Defensa. Hermione le había dicho lo sucedido, a él le gustaría haber estado para estamparlo él mismo en una pared.

¿Cómo se atrevía a atacar a la chica?. Humm...

-. ¿Creen que es de confianza?- preguntó. Fe le miro por el refilón.

-. No lo sabemos, pero veamos como se comporta.- comentó Hermione.

-. Siempre pudieron haberle lanzado un hechizo desmemorizado- les recordó Ron.

-. Y le hubieran borrado talvez la memoria desde hacía un mes, eso no es que pase desapercibido- comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa. Él suspiró.

-. No me molesta que vaya a los entrenamientos- murmuró- solo esperemos que no comente nada.

-. Lo haré firmar el pergamino, si suelta algo, ya lo sabremos.

-. ¡Ginny a dicho que sí!- saltó Amy llegando y sentándose encima de Fe. La licántropa tuvo que dejar el libro de lado mientras Amy la abrazaba.

-. ¿Qué ha dicho que si para que cosa?- preguntó Ron.

-. Nuestra noche de chicas- se burló- ustedes no están invitados.- les censuro.- lo haremos hoy mismo, ante de que te vayas a entrenar- le dijo a Fe. La chica suspiró y asintió.- ¡Genial!

¿Noche de chicas?...

(Remus) Zephir le mordía el bajo del pantalón, Razhiel le mordía la manga de la capa y Danae le saltaba en las piernas tratando de pescar un mechón de cabello un poco largo que tenía. Eran tres lobitos en pleno crecimiento, apenas median diez centímetros de alto, pero eran feroces por donde se les mirara. Neil estaba sentada delante de él vigilándolos, y Emil a su lado. Estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa principal.

Emil ya no ocupaba la muleta.

-. ¿Haz hablado con Fe?- preguntó la chica tomando a Zephir y colocándolo de estomago. Este gruñe y comenzó a morder la mano de la licana a quien no parecía importarle.

-. Muy poco la verdad. No logro pillarle casi nunca- suspiro apesadumbrado por el poco contacto con su hija.

-. Amita Fe...

-. Ita Fe...

-. Amita Fe

Él se sorprendió al escuchar a los lobitos hablar, era perturbador e extrañamente tierno con sus voces de niños.

-. Amita Fe, Razhiel- le dijo Neil mientras tomaba a aquel lobezno castaño de ojos verde agua, el lobito le saltó encima a su madre mientras repetía una y otra vez lo corregido.

-. Wuau Neil, eso a sido sorprendente- le comentó, la loba se alzó orgullosa.

-. Ellos serán los guardianes de la ama Fe- le dijo la loba.

-. Eso es muy lindo, pero de seguro que a Fe no le gustara que estés cargando eso a tus niños.

-. Todo lobo Alfa nace para ayudar a un licano alfa. La ama Fe no es un alfa, es mucho más que eso y mis niños y yo me sentiré orgullosa que la ama acepte a mis cachorros como sus guardianes. Además no hace falta ningún lobo alfa entre las filas. Mis niños serán entrenados para ayudar a la ama Fe.

-. De seguro que Fe se sentirá orgullosa.- le sonrió con cariño. Se sentía conmovido por el cariño de la loba a su hija.

(Febrix) Estaba estirada sobre su cama, con un chocolate en la boca mirando el techo. Como Amy había querido se había cumplido estaban las tres chicas en el dormitorio, con una buena dosis de cerveza de mantequillas y un montón de dulces, todos traídos clandestinamente desde las cocinas.

Habían tenido la primera intromisión hacía más o menos media hora cuando una oreja extensible esas de los gemelos Weasley escurriéndose por una orilla de la puerta. Hermione que lo había visto había creado un perfecto hechizo que envió un fuerte alarido a la oreja. Cuando escucharon los gritos y maldiciones desde debajo de parte de los chicos ella rió de lo lindo. Metiches.

Se giro un poco mientras Amy sacaba unas tarjetas que tenían corazones.

-. ¿De donde haz sacado eso?- preguntó extrañada.

-. Me subscribí a corazón de brujas- comentó estirando las tarjetas en el suelo, donde estaban las otras tres.- son tarjetas de la verdad- Ella rodó los ojos, pesco otro pedazo de chocolate y miró la hora.

-. Gracias a Merlín- susurró y se levantó. Las chicas le miraron sin entender.

-. ¡No es justo!- le chilló Amy. Ella rió bajito ya que así lograba escaparse de las manos de las chicas. Amy se le lanzó para atraparle por las rodillas, ella saltó hacía atrás.

-. Va a hacer las diez- comunico y tomo su capa riendo por los intentos de su amiga.

-. Te esperaremos...- amenazó.

-. Puede que llegue a las tres de la mañana- les comunico, mientras se amarraba la capa.- ¿Hermione no vas?

-. Ya no tomo esas clases- le comunico tomando unos dulces sin mirarle. Ella se sorprendió.

-. ¿Ya no?

-. La profesora Anari lo sabe y esta de acuerdo. Mi nivel mágico es mucho mejor con varita y estoy tomando unas clases especiales.

-. ¿Por eso que están enojados?- preguntó Ginny. Ella miró intrigada eso, no tenía idea que ya Hermione no estaba en las clases con Potter y Ron.

-. Un poco. Pero no importa... ya se le pasara.

Intrigada por aquellas clases, que de pronto les hizo recordar que Josh también había desaparecido con ella en la sala de encantamiento. Mmm interesante.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común. Allí estaban los chicos. Todos enfuruñados, a excepción de Andrus y Neville quienes jugaban _snap explosivas_. Potter miró la hora.

-. Casi nos han dejado sordos- le acuso Taylor. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-. Por metiches- le contesto y se dirigió a la salida.

(Harry) De verdad que había querido saber que era que hablaban las chicas, pero su muestra de creatividad para investigar no había sido muy apta, habían salido todos con los oídos retumbantes. Había querido saber que iba a hablar Ginny y eso es lo que más le tenía a Ron enfuruñado, no saber que hablarías las chicas en su "reunión".

-. Hermione debería de venir detrás de nosotros, tienen algo así como una noche de chicas- le comentó mientras sacaba su espada. Anari abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa.

-. La señorita Granger no vendrá más a estas clases, creí que ella les había dicho.

Él se sintió sorprendido y mucho, pero Ron quien parecía saberlo simplemente gruñe algo y saco su espada sin mirarle a la cara.

¿Qué? Hermione ya no vendría más , ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Ahora ni siquiera sabía que pensar, antes habría hecho cualquier cosa para que sus amigos no se vieran involucrado en lo que era la guerra, pero ahora, después del ataque al expreso. Donde se habían logrado defender también solo con algunos pequeñas heridas. Sabía, por obviedad, que Hermione sabría defenderse, no era la mejor bruja de la generación por nada.

Esto le hacía sentir un poco mal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Anari le cortó el rollo.

-. Un día de estos habrá una reunión de la Orden- le comentó. Él se sintió un poco aturdido al recordar que ya iba más de un mes sin haber asistido a una reunión de estas mismas.

-. ¿Qué había pasado?

-. Si ha habido reuniones- él le miró intensamente- pero eran reuniones a pequeños grupos de personas, no con todos. Supuestamente durante este mes de investigaciones cada uno de los implicados tendrá algo que decir. Os llevare a Febrix y a ti para que estén presentes, pero ya les notificare cuando. Talvez pueda interferir un poco y inmiscuirlos a algo más.

-. Eso sería interesante- le comentó más animado.

**Martes 5 de Febrero. **

(Harry) El hechizo Busdafort aun no había resultado. Hermione se estaba frustrando y los demás estaban cabeceándose como nunca. No era un hechizo simple, y después de intentarlo había que descansar bastante por el desgaste mágico que conllevaba.

Habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos desde que habían comenzado, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y por allí pasaron los dos chicos mayores.

Pablick, aquel rubio bastante bueno en defensa paso la mirada en todos hasta caer en su propia compañera de casa.

-. ¿Qué haces Luna, aquí?- preguntó el chico sin mirar a nadie más. La rubia le sonrió mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la mano amigablemente.

-. Me protejo, me alegro que estés aquí.- le contestó sonriente llevándolo donde la chica practicaba con Neville. El chico sumidamente fue tras ella.

-. Si algo parecido.- el chico miró a Potter y entrecerró el cejo- porque no me sorprende que Potter este metido en esto.

-. Acostúmbrate- le empujo Josh.

Febrix se les acercó.

-. Potter aquí es quien pone las reglas- le dijo la chica mirándole hacía atrás con una venia. Él intervino mientras se acercaba.

-. Lo único que estamos haciendo y bajo la aceptación del Director son clases de Defensa contra vampiros- le comentó él mientras se acercaba.- y como ya estas aquí, debes firmar esto- le tendió el pergamino donde estaban escrito todos los nombres.

-. ¿Qué es exactamente?

-. Para saber quien no abre la boca- le contestó él tendiéndole el pergamino, el chico un poco enojado hizo aparecer una pluma y firmo.

-. ¿Y que hacemos aquí exactamente?- preguntó girándose hacía Febrix. Él suspiró.

-. No creo que tengas problemas con los hechizos lumus- el chico rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio que no.- en ese caso, el hechizo que estamos practicando ahora es el Busdafort.

-. No lo conozco.

-. Exacto.- sonrió burlón. Hizo el movimiento de varita- **Busdafort**- La capa plateada se extendió por casi tres metros.- el hechizo es un repeledor de vampiros, hay un desgaste mágico tremendo en ello mismo, así que no te apures.

-. No me digas como hacerlo- gruño. Josh rodó los ojos y se alejo donde Fe. Él se alzó de hombros y lo dejo.

Paciencia.

(Febrix) Estaba detrás de Pablick, cuando Josh llegó a su lado.

-. Me hiere que creas que le dije a Pablick sobre tú condición- le soltó con el rostro tenso. Ella se sintió mal.

-. Lo siento- se disculpo.- pero estaba un poco asustada.

-. ¿Un poco?

-. Me acaban de quemar la mano- le contesto. Josh le abrazo de lado y rió, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla.

-. Esto lo va a enloquecer- susurró.

-. **Busdafort**- soltó el hechizo, pero nada de nada, de hecho dio un paso hacía atrás.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Josh. El rubio se giro molesto y mirando su varita sin entender porque no había salido nada de allí..

-. ¿De donde sacaron el hechizo?- murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza mareado talvez por el desgaste mágico.

-. Mucha, mucha practica- le comentó burlándose.

-. De seguro tú ni por sueños lo haz logrado- le comentó con cizaña y muy engreído.

-. Pablick, ¿Puedes comportarte?- le preguntó Josh molestó.

-. **Busdafort- **Apunto hacía un lado y la misma pantalla que salió a Potter estaba allí.- no, no me cuesta.

Hubiera jurado que el chico le gruñe y maldijo por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para volver a intentarlo. Josh se rió por lo bajo y se puso al lado de su compañero que comenzó a molestarlo para que también lo hiciera. Ella no hizo más que mirar.

(Harry) Estaba con Hermione a quien el hechizo casi le estaba funcionando, estaba a su lado porque la había visto un poco mareada, pero el destello plateado ya había logrado salir de su varita. Le había preguntado porque había salido de las clases y ella simplemente le había respondido que no era lo suyo pero que estaba haciendo algo para ayudarse en el caso de.

Un poco frustrado por la respuesta no molesto más, porque sabía cuando la chica quería o no, decirle algo.

Observó la hora notando que ya era hora de partir. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Hermione cuando sintió la primera vibración en el ambiente. Todos lo sintieron y dejaron de moverse, se giro para ver a Febrix que estaba medio inclinada en su asiento con una mano en el pecho.

Algo estaba tratando de entrar y el mal presentimiento le golpeo demasiado tarde cuando la figura le hizo sombra.

(Febrix) Estaba llegando la hora ya de terminar, estaba sentada en un sillón que había pedido para descansar antes de ir. La opresión en el pecho llegó en ese momento, alguien estaba tratando de entrar en el colegio a la fuerza, y lo estaba logrando.

Miro a Potter cuando la figura que se alzó detrás de él le puso los pelos de punta.

-. ¡No!- grito poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Escucho los gritos en el instante, los chicos no sabían que hacer ante tal ataque.

Un vampiro escalofriante. Con su gran altura, sus colmillos subdesarrollados y esa aura de muerte a su alrededor, el ambiente en el momento se puso tenso.

Potter no alcanzó a hacer nada cuando el vampiro lo agarró del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared, aturdiéndolo en el momento.

Mientras corría para sacárselo de encima, supo que era el vampiro que había estado intentando entrar en el colegio.

Su espada saltó del suelo, asustada cuando noto que estaba a punto de morderlo. Levanto la espada dispuesta a darle el primer golpe cuando los ojos rojos se giraron para mirarle, los dos pares de colmillos más desarrollado que los demás la trancaron un segundo. El segundo exacto en que el vampiro le sacudiera la espada de un golpe. En un instinto puramente protector le saltó a la espalda para que dejara de ahogar a Potter, colocándole una brazo alrededor del cuello y jalando hacía atrás.

Lo logro solo por un segundo que fue en el que el chico le coloco una patada en el estomago y este se retiro. Potter cayo arrastrándose y con un acceso de tos.

El sujeto le azoto la espalda contra la misma pared. Le agarro la cabeza y la lanzó cuatro metros en volada chocando contra el suelo, aturdiéndola.

-. ¡Hermione!- grito a la chica que se habían alejado aun demasiado aturdidos para moverse.- un patronus a Anari- le grito mientras volvía a tomar su espada. El sujeto estaba intensamente interesado en Potter.

Se movió para un nuevo ataque, Potter había hecho crecer su espada pero la tos lo estaba aturdiendo.

El sujeto no tenía espada y solo sonreía mientras ella intentaba mantenerlo alejado del chico a estocadas, el movimiento fluido y casi siseante le estaba siendo un verdadero problema.

Cuando cinco hechizos incendio pasaron por alrededor suyo, el vampiro saltó hacía atrás haciendo apagar sus ropajes con un mohín curioso.

-. Humanos, no valen la pena- soltó moviendo sus ojos rojos como el carmín hacía sus amigos. Por la sonrisa supo del inminente ataque y ya había sufrido por uno.

Pidió una barrera entre ambos, la pared de lo que parecía cristal se alzó inmediatamente entre ellos y sus amigos. Por la cara del vampiro aquello le había molestado tremendamente.

Sintió el lobo venir y lo dejó entrar en plenitud. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y las ruinas aparecieron en su cara.

Volvió al ataque, pero el vampiro se movía increíblemente rápido, ataco tres veces hasta que este le empujo y le hizo tropezar arañándole el brazo, cuando cayo noto con desagrado como se llevaba sus dedos a la boca y los saboreaba. Potter tomo su lugar con increíble fuerza; se unió en el momento. Cuando lograron darle un buen corte en el hombro notaron con horror la sangre negra azulada que comenzó a manchar el suelo, el olor, claramente dulzón la perturbo.

Los ojos rojos del sujeto se engrifaron y mostrando los cuatro colmillos fueron el detonador de su golpiza.

(Anari) Estaba preparando la clase para mañana antes de que llegara Harry y Ron, cuando noto el malestar en el ambiente, el golpe azul en la barrera, y supo que estaban en problemas.

Mitchas había logrado entrar.

Mientras enviaba un patronus a Wolfblood y otro al director, salió de la sala corriendo esperando que los chicos pudieran protegerse antes de llegar a la sala de los Menesteres.

(Febrix) Cayo por la pared tosiendo a más no poder. Potter chocó a su lado con un feo tajo en la mejilla. Miro por el rabillo como los chicos gritaba y trataban de abrir la barrera que se había interpuesto entre ellos. El vampiro se estaba riendo de lo lindo, le estaban masacrando y el vampiro no parecía apurado en liquidarlos. ¡Estaba jugando!

-. ¡Diablos!- murmuró. El arañazo en el brazo le escocia.

-. No les tengo ninguna esperanza- murmuro el vampiro con una sonrisa ladina- creo que es hora de terminar.

Potter se levanto de un saltó atacando con fuerza. Ella se levantó a duras penas. El sujeto se movía con increíble facilidad, una jodida sombra.

En un momento los dos atacaron directamente a sus costados, el vampiro les lanzó las espadas hacía el lado avanzando y sujetándolo a ambos por el cuello, aplastándolos contra el suelo.

No los estaba dejando respirar. Tenía demasiada fuerza para un vampiro normal, demasiado poderoso.

-. Empezare por ti chico.

-. Maldita sea- jadeó Potter mientras el cuello se iba a exponiendo al gusto del vampiro.

-. Suéltalo- gruño tratando de alejarle la cara. Arañándole como podía.

El vampiro rió de lo lindo y ella se sintió asqueada cuando este le lengüeteando la cara a Potter. Al parecer la explosión mágica fue de ambos por que sintió el cuerpo liguero en su mareo al estar asfixiada. El sujeto fue lanzado hacía atrás, mientras Potter se refregaba la cara claramente molesto.

Miró hacía la barrera una vez más y vio como llegaba Anari, la capa repeledora desapareció de inmediato.

-. Dios mío, Anari, estas exquisita- siseo el vampiro mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer.

-. Aléjate de los chicos- saltó la vampira colocándose delante de ellos.- saquéenlos de aquí- les gruño a sus amigos.

Josh le agarró de la cintura jalándola hacía atrás. Ron toma a Potter. Su transformación desapareció.

-. No nos iremos- regaño Potter. Ella igual se plantó, no iba a dejar que ese vampiro siguiera allí, molestando y siendo un problema para ellos. Quería estar allí y ayudar en lo que fuera.

-. ¡Sacadlos!- les grito la vampira. Josh comenzó a arrastrarla.

-. Suéltame maldita sea- le regaño.

-. ¡Ron!- alegó Potter, cuando el chico le hizo una llave para sacarlo.

-. _Me encontré con tú hermano hacía un par de días, siempre supe que sería un espécimen de categoría. Exquisito por donde se le viera. Sabroso. _

-. _Por mí hazle lo que quieras- le respondió la vampira, ella no pudo no notar que se le revolvía el estomago, que las palabras del sujeto le atenazaban el interior.. _

-. _Bueno, sé de alguien que ya lo a sabido aprovechar... y se encuentra aquí mismo. _

Y vio todo rojo.

(Harry) Se sentía asqueroso y algo como violado cuando el sujeto le había obligado a mover el cuello y le lamió la herida. Le escocia horriblemente, se sentía ultrajado.

Cuando Ron comenzó a sacarlo a la fuerza, no escucho mucho lo que hablaba la vampira ya que trataba de librarse de su amigo. Solo vio como Febrix se soltaba de Josh otra vez transformada y se lanzaba peligrosamente al sujeto, en un extraño ataque de ira.

Anari la alcanzó a agarrar sujetándole por el pecho, y alejándole de las zarpas del vampiro.

Hubo un jadeo de alivio y observó aun sujeto como a la sala entraba el profesor Dumblendore y la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

El vampiro mira a todos los presentes y sonrió mirándole a él y a Fe que trataba aun de escaparse de las manos de la vampira. El vampiro desapareció murmurando algo.

Observó como Anari se llevaba un poco más lejos a Febrix hablándole apresuradamente. A él lo sentaron y comenzaron a hablarle.

(Febrix) Anari le retuvo. Cuando el vampiro desapareció sintió las piernas flaquear, el pecho hinchársele de malestar.

-. Tranquilízate.

-. Lo sabe- murmuró con la garganta agarrotada.

-. Debes respirar, Merlín, no debiste hacer eso esperemos que no lo hayan escuchado.

-. Dios- susurró con los ojos repentinamente lagrimoso.

-. Tranquilízate, respira, hay que revisarte luego esa herida.- ella cabecea respirando profundo y tratando de mentalizarse en lo que le había pasado.

Había sido algo completamente instintivo. Pero la verdad es que estaba más asustada por su reacción que por nada más. Y le asustaba haber reaccionado por los cometarios lascivos del vampiro que por haber sido casi descubierta ante todos.

-. Fe- le dijo alguien aun lado, era Amy que le tomo de la mano.

-. Solo un segundo- murmuro respirando profundo.

-. ¿Qué pasa?

-. Estoy toda adolorida- le contesto forzando una sonrisa.

-. Te han dado una paliza- le comentó Pablick que estaba cerca, escucho un Ouch, y luego a Josh que se puso delante de ella.

-. Te duele el cuello.- murmuro tocándole delicadamente este mismo.

-. Apenas lo puedo mover.- le contesto y era verdad, lo tendría morado para un par de minutos más.

-. Señorita Ielf- le llamó la profesora Mc. Gonagall.- Señor Potter vayamos hacía la enfermería. Señores- dirigiéndose a todo los demás- por favor seguid al Director.

-. Wolfblood se hará cargo del vampiro para que no entre- le dijo Anari mientras ella iba detrás de Potter hacía la salida.

No miro a nadie. No tenía cara para mirar a nadie.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Jojo Sorry por el ultimo cap chanta... es que fue una subida así flash, pero ya he vuelto a mi hermosa rutina, así que bien por mi. ¿Qué les parecio Mitchas? Un poco vació, ¿Y Pablick? Un tanto egolatra, ¿No?. ¡Y ya todos fueron presentes de la utilización de espadas y la transformación de Fe!¿Qué pasara? Chan... ¡Reviews! **

**keith black evans:** ¡Gracia por pasarte! Lamento no haberte respondido el review anterior. XDD SI yo tambien amifo a Fenrice, en especial cuando se comporta como un niño, yo adoro cuando estaba comiendo frutas y Eriste le quita el plato y él a poco menos que se encarama encima para obtenerlo. Si a veces es solo cosa de comprenderlo un poco. XDD Gracias por pasarte.

**Marines Cullen:** Wooo medio ni que reviews. ¡ME ENCANTA!. Si la historia de Wolfie ya tendrá su momento que esta ligada estrechamente con la de Xirtus, en si, por la culpa de uno de ellos están así los dos. Pero ya es mucho. Sobre Josh... es MIO, y Fenrice, Wolfie, Damián, y todos los sexys y tiernos de la historia. Por que en mi mente danzan como nunca y en muy poca ropa. Solo me hace falta Sirius, y me arrepiento de no haberlo revivido, pero ya creare una historia con un Sirius vivo. Sobre Snape, la verdad aun no se que voy a hacer con él, pero ya lo arreglare. XDD. Sobre las historias que cuenta, algunas son verdaderas otras no, pero que se puede esperar uno de un ser milenario como el. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez se lleve de vacaciones a Fe a la Atlántida XDDD. Ya Wolfie tendra su cap, solo para él, para él y Xirtus. Solo estoy buscando el momento indicado para colocarlo. Y eso... gracias, en serio, me encantan los reviews largos con todo lo que les gusta, lo que esperan y a veces acceso a algunos encargos en especial. XDD muchas, gracias. Te cuidas.

¡VAMOS POR LOS 150! Woooo!


	74. Secretos rebelados

**Capitulo 74: "Secretos rebelados"**

(Harry) Eran las dos de la mañana, pero aún no podían dormir. Las heridas que tenían ambos, él en la mejilla y Fe en el brazo estaba siendo todo un tema de conversación. A ambos le ardían, pero ya no sangraban, lo que era un alivio.

Las pomadas que se les había entregados no estaban surtiendo efecto esperado.

¿Y para que decir de los demás dolores?, Ni siquiera podía mover el cuello y la garganta le ardía, tenía algunas costillas un tanto adoloridas, y todo un costado amoratado. Le había dado una paliza monumental.

Se movió hacía un lado y vio a Fe que estaba con un Wolfblood sentado a su lado, el hombre le miraba intensamente la herida del brazo. La licana se estaba quedando dormida.

Anari estaba a sus pies con la vista un poco perdida.

-. Les sacares muestras de sangre para rebelar si hay alguna infección.- anunció Snape mientras madame Pomfrey sacaba una jeringa.

(Febrix) Wolfblood estaba enfuruñado a su lado, sujetando el brazo arañado. Le había comentado que el vampiro había logrado escapar, pero que los lobos se habían formado alrededor del colegio.

Movió un poco el cuello y cerró los ojos por el dolor de allí mismo, Madame Pomfrey les había dado varías pociones por los variados azotes que le habían dado. Merlín, si el vampiro los había tratado como dos malditos muñecos.

No sabía si su empeño había sido simplemente asqueroso, o el vampiro había sido demasiado para ellos.

Estaba media dormida cuando Snape le saco sangre, aunque se sintió bastante mareada, no dijo nada. Aunque sí noto que Wolfblood miraba atentamente al profesor de pociones. Debían ser paranoias de ella, simplemente eso.

**Miércoles 6 de febrero **

(Fenrice) Logro dejar su presa en el suelo. Le había costado un mundo pillar un sobrino del sujeto, había tenido que ir a la costa, allí había tenido que disminuir a una familia de muggles la cual casi le cruzan la cabeza con una bala de pistola muggle.

Pero lo había logrado al fin. Fenrir le miró alzando una ceja, él se hallaba allí haciendo guardia, pero por su cara ofuscada no había nada nuevo que contar.

-. Yo me haré cargó- anunció agarrando al chiquillo que no debía de tener más de quince años.

-. ¡Hey!- le alegó el lobo.

-. Yo lo haré- le gruño molesto a poco que arrastrando al chiquillo.

El lugar estaba claramente bastante extraño a como lo había visto tiempo atrás. Algunas casas parecían claramente destruidas, y otras parecían haber sido aseguradas bastante. Pero estaba seguro que las casas más próximas de donde se hallaba estaban deshabilitadas. Los lobos al parecer se lo habían pasado de lo lindo los últimos días.

Dejo caer al chico en la calle.

No estaba seguro exactamente donde estaba la casa, no había nada que les diera exactamente el lugar exacto de la vivienda. Pero sabían que estaba en esa calle, cerca de aquel pequeño parque, a ese lado de la calle. El lugar exacto ni idea, así que esperaba que los Weibel pudieran verlo, o si no, su sobrino lamentablemente sufriría las consecuencias.

Y mientras sacaba su espada y apuntaba al chico, debía de tener una respuesta pronto, realmente muy pronto.

(Harry) Hermione volvió a echarle la pomada pero nada pasaba. Todos sus otros dolores y pequeñas fracturas ya habían pasado, pero el súper corte estaba siendo todo un tema de conversación. El profesor Snape se había llevado una muestra para saber que tipo de herida era, porque bien podría estarse pudriendo ahora por dentro y ni idea tendría.

Su amiga soltó un bufido y dejo caer las manos. Se acercó y le toco alrededor.

-. ¡Hey!- le alegó alejándose y cubriéndose la herida.

-. No ha sanado ni un poco.

-. El sujeto, según Anari, es genéticamente alterado por todo lo que ha bebido. Ni idea de lo que puede estar allí ahora, así que no te acerques mucho.- su amiga bufó y se cruzo de manos.- ¿Les haz dicho a los chicos?

-. Sí, no se lo tomaron a mal, todos aun están un poco asustados por lo que paso. Y muy sentidos porque no les dejaron ayudarlos.

-. Lo sé. ¿Y Fe?

-. Según Amy, no quiere ver a nadie.

-. Deberíamos decirle que todos sabían de su problema.

-. Si, lo sé. Al fin y al cabo por ello mismo anda medio oculta. Me parece que tiene un poco de miedo, al fin y al cabo ya somos varios lo que saben su condición, y más aun luego de lo que todos la vieron.

-. Esto va a ser un asco, preocupado ahora más que nunca de que ese vampiro ande rondando por allí.

-. Prométeme que no andarás solo. El vampiro te quería a ti.- le dijo su amiga. Él asintió.

-. Lo intentare.

-. Bueno, eso es algo.- vio la hora- ya me voy...

-. ¿Dónde...

-. Ya os contare...

-. Hermione...- comenzó un poco preocupado porque había visto a su amiga de nuevo acercarse demasiado a Malfoy.

-. En serio, ya lo haré. Y sé que me han visto- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- pero en serio. No es nada. Por ahora... déjalo estar.- él tuvo que asentir mientras veía a su amiga partir.

En solos unos segundos, Ron se sentó a su lado apesadumbrado. A esos dos ya no les entendía. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaban enojados. La verdad es que ni idea. Y eso le frustraba un montón. Les preguntaba y ambos les respondían con evasivas y como si quieran decirle algo pero no, y eso le mosqueaba un montón.

-. ¿Cómo estas?

-. Bien, creo- le contesto.- quiero que sane luego esto, esta llamando demasiado la atención.

-. Si lo sé, escuche por allí que creen que te liaste a combos con alguien y que te han echado un maleficio en la herida por ello que no sana.

-. Bueno, es mejor que piensen que fue un vampiro- murmuro por lo bajo. En ese instante bajo Ginny bufando y se acercó a ello. Su hermano le hizo un espacio en el asiento.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-. Se niega totalmente a hablar- contesto.- Amy dijo que la herida estaba igual que la tuya. Y esta claramente enojada porque nadie tuviera el tacto de decirle que todas las personas que ella conoce supieran de su condición. Se siente un poco herida.

-. ¿Pero sabe del pergamino, no?

-. Sí, pero eso no compensa que todos lo supieran. Además de que como el Director tuvo –como ella dijo- el tacto de un elefante al contarnos sobre la guerra licántropo vampira, anda aún más sensible.

Él estaba seguro que algo así iba a decir. El Director se había llevado después del ataque a todos los presentes a su despacho y les había informado de la verdadera naturaleza de la guerra licántropa con la de ellos mismo, de la inusual entrada de Febrix al colegio como algo así como la unión de ambas razas, y modifico un poco de sus palabras para dar a entender su vinculación de él mismo en esta misma. No dijo nada de la Profecía, pero dejo en claro que él era importante y por ello utilizaba la espada de Gryffindor. Les contó sobre la protección vampira, pero también del inminente peligro. Por lo que todos los que estaban en las clases parecían estar un poco desvelados, lo que no era bueno para nada.

Poco a poco, todo estaba saliendo a la luz.

(Febrix) No tenía ni unas ganas de salir a entrenar, estaba escondida entre las sabanas de su cama, con Sombras durmiendo entre sus brazos y Nahrir sobrevolando la habitación. El brazo le punzaba y dolía bastante.

Se sentía herida, humillada y claramente desconfiada de todos. Los chicos: Neville, Andrus, Taylor lo sabían hacía meses. ¡Meses!. La joven Luna lo había descubierto hacía poco. Y nadie había tenido el tacto de decirle.

Se había sentido presionada y asustada, cuando había salido batallando, cuando sus rasgos se habían puesto animales, cuando se había transformado, solo para saber de boca del Director que todos lo que habían visto el ataque ya sabían de su condición mucho antes. Y que nadie le había dicho nada, que nadie le había dado ni una sola pista.

Se sentía bastante desconfiada.

Escucho pasos y cerró los ojos profundamente. Amy le quito de un tirón la sabana y vio de reojo que tenía las manos en la cintura y que estaba enfadada.

-. Ginny quería saber como estabas- le acuso sentándose a su lado.

-. Mmm- le contesto.

-. O vamos, Fe. Ni siquiera fue culpa nuestra, tú misma nos diste las señas de lo obvio- ella abrió por completos los ojos.

-. ¿Qué?

-. De seguro no te acuerdas, porque llegaste bastante perturbada. Pero tú misma nos dijiste que eras hija del profesor Lupin, cuando te secuestro _ese_.

-. ¿Qué?

-. El primer ataque cuando llegaste. Le llamaste papá. Una cosa llevó a otra, Harry y los chicos nos advirtieron de mantenerlo en secreto. Andrus lo sabía de antes ya que tiene un tío Licántropo. Y eso ya hacía tiempo. Nadie te ha quitado el saludo y nada. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Ella solo soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano al brazo. Maldición. Le hubiera dado un berrinche, ¿Pero que sacaba con eso?

-. Vamos Fe.- le maulló su amiga sonriendo.- ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por eso. Si no, por lo de la guerra y vuestras bonitas espadas.

-. Ni siquiera me recuerdes eso.

(William) Damián estaba sentado delante de él mientras separaba a los nuevos integrantes de su escuela. Él se hallaba más atrás mirando la Comarca desde su ventana. Miro al chico y sonrió un poco. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese viaje a Francia hubiera traído tanta tristeza y a la vez un nuevo integrante de su propia familia?

-. Son quince magos y veintitrés muggles.- anunció con una sonrisa.

Él se lo quedó mirando un buen rato sin hablar.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico preocupado, él sonrió acercándose.

-. Solo recordaba cuando te traje- le sonrió. El chico se sonrojo, porque él también recordó aquello.

-. Ya van varios años- le contestó- sip- bajo la mirada volviéndose a sonrojar.

-. Bien. Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?- el chico carraspeo.

-. Quince varitas. Este año tendré 15 nuevos magos.

-. Ok. Intentare comunicarme con Olivander para llevar a los chicos de a grupos.

-. Bien. Y en dos semanas más tendremos la licenciatura de los chicos del ultimo año.

-. Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieren ir al mundo muggle?

-. Como todos los años.

-. Y menos aún ahora. Diles que le prestare las bodegas del fondo, pero nada de salidas. Ya debería de saber lo peligroso que es.

-. Ok. Esta vez se han puesto de acuerdo y lo harán todos juntos. Lo que me alegra tremendamente. Ya me volví loco corriendo de un lado las otras veces.- anotó algo en su libreta.

-. ¿Cuántos son este año?

-. Siete magos y dieciséis muggles. Entre ellos el hijo de Luxian.

-. Por lo que seguirá con sus estudios.

-. Con Edgar, lo que me volverá loco, pero es bueno que estén ambos.

-. ¿Y Maria?

-. Aun le queda un año. Aunque por su potencial de seguro que me seguirá todos estos días, como lo ha hecho desde que se puso a mi disposición.

-. No la dejes, pero no le des muchas libertades, mantenla a tu lado. Creo que tiene un buen futuro.

-. Yo creo lo mism...

Un zumbido cruzó toda la habitación. Damián se paro rápidamente. Él sabía lo que pasaba, observó al chico y suspiro. Después de todo y lo que había escuchado. Damián lo estaba ayudando.

-. Damián.

-. ¿Qué es eso, señor?

-. Debes prometer que no harás nada, es una amiga y hasta la recuerdes.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Promételo.

-. Pero... si, lo prometo. Pero... ¿Qué?

Él envió la respuesta. En el momento, con una pequeña neblina apareció Erix. Damián soltó una maldición, pero él le miró de lado. El licano reconociéndola se sentó sin dejar de mirarla.

-. Querida...- le saludo sonriendo con ese pesar desolador que siempre se instalaba al verla. Siempre eterna, siempre hermosa. Nunca más suya.

-. ¡Ho!... visita... yo te recuerdo.

(Damián) Ho merlín, por todos los Dioses. Era... ella. Ella. La pareja de William. Él creía que estaba muerta... bueno, lo estaba. El viaje a Francia le llegó de golpe. Aquellos días, aquellos horrorosos días.

-. Es el chico, ¿No?- preguntó la vampira sonriente.- aquel que te seguía.

-. Si bueno, no creo que sea bueno recordar aquello.

Porque en aquel viaje, su maestro, su casi padre había perdido a su pareja. Se sintió un poco débil y un poco mareado.

-. Damián, ella es Erix.

-. O Eriste.- sonrió la vampira.

-. Es una buena amiga y no, no soy un traidor... Wolfblood también la conoce.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera un traidor. No se le había pasado nada por la cabeza además del hecho de que era Erix.

-. Yo soy la traidora y no me importa. En fin- soltó con un suspiro.- adivina quien fue a verme hace unos días.

-. ¿Volvió?

-. Exacto y esta trabajando con Greyback- la mujer escupió el nombre.- aunque me dolió un poco verlo.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Estaba lleno de heridas, Voldemort lo maldijo.

-. ¿Le estas teniendo pena?

-. Déjame recordarte que fue él, el único de mí –comillas- "raza" que fue un apoyo y eso que era un pequeño.

-. Ok.- soltó su maestro rodando los ojos- ¿Qué más dijo?

-. No mucho, pero creo que se encuentra trabajando en el mundo muggle.

-. ¿No sabes dónde?

-. No me lo quise decir, pero la ultima vez buscaba a los compañeros de trabajo de Sam.

-. Me lo imaginaba, debe ser Frank, los cazadores sufrieron un ataque hace unos días, el chico dejo fuera de fuego a uno de ellos.

Alfred, el licano ya no podría andar más, había quedado invalido.

-. ¿Ataco?  
-. Sí, a nosotros igual nos pareció extraño, usualmente desaparece.

-. Debió de haber sido un mal día.- murmuro para si.- de seguro debe estar por allí, tened cuidado, en especial porque esta con Greyback.

-. Lo recordare querida, muchas gracias.- la vampira sonrió encantada y desapareció haciéndole una breve venia en su dirección. Él estaba atontado y muy, pero muy confuso.

Se quedo mirando a su señor, por varios segundos.

-. ¿Ella...

-. Ella esta de nuestro lado- le informo sentándose a su lado. Sus cansados ojos, llenos de tristeza por la perdida de esta forma de su _paris_, eran tan patentes. Dolía. Verlo dolía.

El que este relativamente muerta, que este allí, pero en una raza completamente diferente. Que no pueda estar con ella... Por todos los Dioses...

-. ¿Hablaba del híbrido?- pregunto con la voz enronquecida.

-. Es amiga de él.

-. ¿Amiga?

-. Lo que se puede, el chico no tiene idea de que Erix esta de nuestro lado, de que cada cosa que hace, dice o especula pasa directamente a nosotros.- el licano tomo algunos de sus archivos y volvió su mirada hacía él- y te la he presentado, solo, porque estas haciendo bien tu trabajo con Febrix. Como dijimos, sí nos ayudas nosotros te contaríamos lo que sucede. Y así, como vas, lo vas a lograr.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Jugaba, pero estaba jugando con un arma de doble filo.

**Jueves 7 de Febrero. **

(Harry) Y allí estaban una vez más ¿Quién le diría que de pronto Hermione, Ron y Ginny se hubieran amotinado? Sip, porque eso había pasado y no solo había sido él si no que la enfuruñada Febrix que tenía a un par de metro de él también había sido llevaba a la sala de los Menesteres casi a la rastra.

Y allí estaban todos. ¡Hasta Pablick! ¿Quién lo diría? Y con lo enojado que había estado en un principio.

-. ¿Y bien?- preguntó interesado por saber que era lo que querían. Miro a sus dos amigos que parecían muy interesados en la ventana detrás de él. Traidores.

-. Explíquennos lo que realmente esta pasando.- comenzó Andrus.- en si, ellos dos y ellas- apuntando a Hermione y Ron y luego a Amy y Ginny- y talvez él- apuntando a Josh, saben realmente lo que esta pasando.

-. No hay ni una novedad diferente a lo que ha dicho el Director.- les dijo Febrix sin volverse.

-. ¡Ho, vamos Fe! De pronto tú y Harry tienen espadas, desaparecen cada noche desde que entraron en el cole, aparecen heridos de un momento a otro, la profesora Anari aparece con espada en mano y el obvio compañerismo de Harry con ella. ¿Qué esperas? Que de pronto nos creamos que están siendo entrenados, pero ¿Qué no son los únicos? Bien sabemos porque desde mi escuela al otro lado del globo que Harry Potter no viene con una etiqueta de normalidad escolar. Sin ofender capi. Pero venga, el otro día ese vampiro entro con todas las de dañarlos, a ustedes dos. No creo, ni creemos que ustedes no tengan algo clave que ver en esto de la próxima guerra.

-. No es...

-. No me digas que no es de mi interés, porque el próximo año cuando yo no este aquí, quiero saber en que medios quedan Tay, Amy, Ginny y todos los que aquí he aprendido a apreciar. Solo digan lo que realmente esta pasando.

Él suspiró y miró a Fe por el reojo que también le miraba por reojo.

-. _¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto cerrando brevemente los ojos. _

_-. Ya ni lo sé.- se quedo unos momentos en silencio.- a Merlín, esto me da dolores de cabeza. _

-. ¿Y?- preguntó Tay sonando ansioso.

-. A joder- murmuró él y se apoyo en la muralla. Ni siquiera sabia que decir sus dos mejores amigos se lo sabían todo, ellos realmente no necesitaban más información, pero los demás y hasta esa mirada quemante de Ginny le estaba retorciendo el estomago.

-. ¡Por todos los santísimos demonios!- gruñó su compañera girándose, en el momento apareció su espada. La agarró de un movimiento y se la puso en el hombro. Él suspiro he hizo aparecer su espada, siguiéndole el juego. Algún día tenía que terminar el secretismo, ¿No?- esta es Lux de luna, la de Potter es la espada de Godric Gryffindor, hace mil años atrás nos enredaron en esto. Los licántropos de aquel tiempo en la guerra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se unieron a Gryffindor, los vampiros, enemigos naturales se unieron a Slytherin. Por conclusión nos enredaron a mí y a Potter en esto.

-. ¿En que sentido?

-. ¡Potter es el heredero de Gryffindor!

Él miró a la licana con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?.

-. ¡Fe!- gimió por lo bajo.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Eso no es tan cierto.

-. ¿Cómo que no?

-. No tenemos pruebas.

-. Déjame decirte que si tenemos pruebas- le levantó la mano con las runas- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-. Claro que sí, pero no, o maldición.

-. ¿En realidad eres el heredero de Gryffindor?- preguntó Neville tan incrédulo como los demás.

-. No...

-. Sí...

-. En ese caso tú eras su hija.- replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

-. Eso más improbable que lo tuyo. Yo sé perfectamente quienes son mis padres.

-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-. No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando- comentó Josh- además según la historia de Hogwarts los fundadores no hicieron una guerra, simplemente Slytherin desapareció, ¿No?. Luego de una discusión.

-. Sí, desapareció cuando sus hijos, aliados y sirvientes murieron en una batalla. Al igual que Gryffindor que vio morir a sus hijos. Fin, es todo lo que sabemos.

Bastante resumido la verdad.

-. En aquella batalla lucharon los licántropos y vampiros, cada uno bajo el mando de un fundador y suponiendo que realmente sea el heredero de Gryffindor, Voldemort es el heredero de Sly y allí porque ambos estamos metidos en esto.

-. Aun no entiendo porque ella.- soltó Pablick apuntando a Febrix.- al fin y al cabo hay cientos de licántropos, ¿Por qué tú?

-. ¿Hay cientos de Ravenclaw?¿Por qué él?- le pregunto la chica a Josh. El rubio se enfuruño cuando su buen amigo se alzó de hombros sonriendo un poco.- simplemente porque soy única. No necesitas mayor explicación.

-. Ególatra.- le escucho murmurar al chico.

-. Ya, Pablick- le cortó Josh.- ¿Cuándo se va a aclarar esto de la guerra? Ya sabemos que el lado oscuro ataca día a día, que siempre hay desapariciones. Que los ataques se han desplegado pero a diferencia del ataque al Expreso, los licántropos y lobos solo aparecieron allí.

-. Porque estaban a mano más que nada- comentó Fe lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él escuchara.

-. No sabemos cuando se hará obvia la presencia de vampiro tanto como licántropos en los ataques. Pero por lo menos el Ministerio ya lo sabe, salió en el Profeta hacía unos días.

-. ¿Y ustedes cuando realmente se integraran a los ataques?- pregunto Tay acuclillado en la pared.

Ambos se alzaron de hombros.

-. Ni idea, nosotros no decidimos eso- contestó Fe. Él asintió. De pronto Josh se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miro a ambos mucho más que preocupados.

-. Y-yo se me había olvidado, o Merlín.- el chico dio varios pasos hacía adelante hacía Fe pero con el rostro claramente angustiado.

-. ¿Qué sucede, Josh?

-. Cuando estaba allá con el vampiro, con Fenrice- murmuró el chico tomando brevemente la mano de Fe que le miro intensamente- el tipo habló de Bellatrix, la mortifaga.- obviamente no era algo que deseaba hablar para todos, porque estaba susurrando.

-. Ella esta muerta- salió él caminando hacía ellos- en el ataque del Expreso.

Fe le miró abriendo los ojos de golpe y se le giro, con un dedo se lo enterró en el pecho.

-. ¿Mataste a Bellatrix?- le gruño.- Y no me lo dijiste.

-. No es que estuvieras en condición para decirte.

-. ¡Josh llegó hacía más de diez días!.

-. Sí bueno... - ¿Ups?

-. ¡¿Y como eso que la mataste? No es justo.

-. Aun queda Peter...

-. La rata no vale la pena.- se cruzo de brazos. ¿Quién diría que estuvieran peleándose por matar traidores?

-. En si, no esta muy muerta...- salió Josh, con el cejo fruncido.- la transformaron en vampiro. Fenrice hablaba de ella como una mortifaga-vampiro, que estaba teniendo problemas con estos mismos.

A él se le heló el pecho cuando se quedo viendo al chico. Maldita sea. Por eso el Ministerio no había hablado de la muerte de la mortifaga. Una vampira.

-. ¿Lo haz hablado con alguien más?

-. Lo acabo de recordar...

-. ¿Qué más hablo el vampiro?

-. No mucho. Lo que si hablaba era de la llegada de varios vampiros y que estaba teniendo problemas para retenerlos.

(Fenrice) El chico estaba moribundo. Hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro. La luz se filtraba por el tejado de madera y el olor a polvo y encerramiento le carcomían el olfato.

Se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y se sentó en una de las largas y desastrosas sillas de aquella abandonada capilla en mitad de la nada.

Había tenido que desaparecer cuando una patrulla de aurores llegó cerca. Seguramente el sujeto había dado la alarma, imposibilitado para poder salir y ayudar a su familiar.

Los lobos habían estado hablando de que el olor a tristeza y desesperación era palpables desde su lugar. Él no había sentido nada de eso, solo un poco el malestar por tener que tortura al chico que estaba completamente inconsciente ya.

Si el sujeto no daba la cara luego, el chico moriría por la inminente fiebre que poseía. Y esta vez, él no haría nada. Quería ese diario y si tenía que ver morir al chico, así sería.

Ya era hora de dar pasos asegurados. Su lado humano ganaba muchas veces, pero tendría que ser frió, tenía que conseguir ese pedazo de cuaderno pronto.

(Febrix) Wolfblood le quedo mirando y luego soltó un suspiro.

-. Sí, los aquelarres se encuentran en la Mansión de Malfoy.

-. Era verdad entonces- murmuro por lo de Draco y su extraña declaración.

-. Exacto.

-. ¿Y cuando intervendrán?- pregunto muy interesada.

-. Por ahora no.

-. ¡¿Por qué?

-. Son más de ciento treinta vampiros Febrix, primeros nacidos fuertes en su potencial. Por cada uno de ellos necesitaría por lo menos dos o tres de mis licanos.

-. Pero...

-. No puedo ir allí con un tercio de la Comarca para liquidarlos. Los licanos apenas si están siendo entrenados ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir liquidándolos por ataque.

-. ¿Por ataque? Piensas esperar que se encuentren en los ataques para reaccionar. ¡Como en el ataque del Expreso!

-. Es una manera de hacerlo. Los alfas, cazadores y otros intervendrán en los ataques de ahora en adelante. Es la mejor manera.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no soltar alguna tontería. Ok, entendía que no podía salir con la mitad de la Comarca a atacar a los vampiros, pero esperar a los ataques, sentía como si los ataques mortifagos fueran solo un señuelo.

-. ¿Y yo?¿Cuándo podré intervenir?- pregunto mientras se paraba y se acercaba al lobo.

-. Aun no.

-. ¿Por qué?- el lobo le apretó el brazo donde tenía la herida, la explosión de dolor le contrajo la voz y luego soltó un grito de dolor, alejándose y con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

-. Por eso.- le soltó.- no puedo creer...

-. Nos tomo desprevenido, ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a parecer allí? Es muy rápido.

-. ¡Casi te muerde! Estuvo allí. ¡Jugando! Con vosotros. Ese vampiro es de temer no es solo uno más de tantos hijos de Xirtus si no que ese ser se enveneno con sangre, se puso maldito. ¡Es uno de los vampiros más peligrosos! ¡Y estaba jugando con vosotros! Es un ser asqueroso, mezcla sangre con cama como si fuera cualquier cosa. Casi me da algo cuando Anari mando el patronus.

-. Lo sé- murmuro bajito.

-. Practicaremos un par de hechizos, que no tenía ni intención de enseñarte, pero Merlín. No quiero que se te acerque ese sujeto.

-. ¿Qué hechizos?

-. De magia negra.

-. ¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

Wolfblood y sus sutilezas... en fin. Tendran sus momentos. Capitulo fome, lo sé XD... pero se viene San Valentín, a ver si puedo reunir algunas parejas y hacer algunas más notorias que talvez solo yo he visto XDDD. Mmm se me acaba de ocurrir algo para Wolfy y Xirtus... mmm no lo había pensado ujujuju. En fin. Gracias por leer, como siempre. -publicidad- ¡Recuerde! Si aman a mis vampiros o mis licanos, los invito a leer mis originales tengo de todos, para llorar, reir, maldecir, blasfemar de todo un poco así que vayan a mi perfil y allí los encontrareis. -fin publicidad- XDD

**Marines Cullen: **Siiii 150 reviews. ¡Wiiiii! soy feliz -danzando- jajaja. No soy egoista, tengo sindrome de posesión compulsiva ;). Sí, Wolfblood le sacara la mugre a alguien, pero tiene harto de donde elegir XDDD... Los lobitos de Neil son unas cosas preciosas, y Fe se va a enomar a primera vista cuando los vea :). Si, yo tambien estuve pensando después sobre la noche de chicas, debí de haber escrito algo más pero bien, creo que podre colocar algo más en el cap de San Valentín que viene. Gracias por recordarme sobre el hechizo, no se porque me comi las letras, pero lo arregle al toque cuando me dijiste. ¡Gracias! y Gracias otras vez por comentar, en serio, me animais un montón. **keith black evans: **¿Cierto que mis personajes son hot? Sí yo tengo un Fenrice sin camisa detrás de mi cama y lo miro siempre para inspirarme XDD... me encantaria, pero me requete encantaria revivir a Sirius, en serio... pero ya no, seria super raro... aunque sigo pensando en como seria ver a Sirius peleando con Wolfy y haciendose el lindo con Anari, no dejo de pensarlo y hasta escribiria algo super bizarro solo para mi XDD pero son solo sueños. ¡Debi haberlo revivido en un primer momento, maldición! pero no se me ocurrió grrr... weno. XDD gracias por comentar. ¡Me encanta! Te cuidas mucho.

**FrogizZ Estas Viva! XDDD (Editado de ultimo momento) ;)**


	75. Un inesperado San Valentín

**Capitulo 75: "Un inesperado San Valentín" **

**Lunes 11 de Febrero.**

(Harry) Y de pronto la realidad le llegó de golpe. Al abrir el Profeta con la esperanza de ver alguna noticia sobre mortifagos, fue atraído por un corazón enorme que latía.

San Valentín...

Por eso había sentido algunas mirada un poco extrañas, había notado que de pronto su jugo había estado un poco rojo y uno de sus huevos había salido con forma de corazón.

No es que le molestara, pero desde el mal intento de relación con Cho Chang, lo había olvidado por completo.

Su mirada mecánicamente fue hacía Ginny que estaba un poco más allá mientras Hermione le estaba explicando un hechizo. Cuando esta giro hacía a él, a él le crujió el cuello mientras se escondía dentro del periódico.

-. Maldición.

Murmuro. Ok, era ahora o nunca. Entregarle algún presente, sí, genial. Pero ¿Qué?.

Comenzó a pasar rápidamente las hojas del periódico. La publicidad era demasiado empalagosa, él quería algo especial, no muy grande pero si interesante. Algo con sentimiento.

Logro ver a su amigo a tiempo, este se sentó a su lado con un suspiro resignado, por lo que él cerró el periódico de golpe y miro intensamente su taza de café. Ron le miro intensamente.

-. Estas sonrojado- le soltó de golpe. Mirándole intensamente con sus ojos azules.

-. ¿Yo?- preguntó.- tengo frió. – que no era una mentira, hacía un frió intenso ese día.

-. Ams- bajo la mirada y le miro de reojo- mira- susurró y le mostró algo debajo de la mesa. Él se movió hacía atrás para ver mejor.

-. ¿Qué es?- preguntó al ver una caja forrada en lo que parecía terciopelo.

-. Me ha costado tres años de mi futuro profesional. Así que espero que le guste.- murmuro mientras habría la caja.

-. ¿Para Hermione?

-. ¡¿Para quién más?- le preguntó en un susurro enojado.

Era un collar, delicado como pocos. Plateado y con una pequeña lagrima de lo que parecía un rubí. Era, debía decirlo, precioso.

-. Merlín, Ron- soltó- te haz pasado.

-. ¿Lo crees?- le pregunto ansioso, cerró la caja y la guardo dentro de su bolso.- Bill me ha mandado la idea, uno de sus amigos duendes lo estaba vendiendo, he quedado ligado a pagarle por varios años, pero creo que vale la pena. Tiene propiedades mágicas. Bill lo reviso antes de, dijo que no tenía nada de malo.

-. Creo que le va a encantar- le palmeo el brazo, el pelirrojo sonrió encantado.

Una mano pálida le paso por un lado y le dejo una botella sobre la mesa. Se giro para ver a Anari quien le sonrió brevemente, camino otro poco y le entrego una botella a Fe que había estado bastante taciturna hacía días, una nueva tanda de ojeras y la piel un poco grisácea. Talvez la herida le había hecho mal a la chica, espera que con esa poción se rehabilitara.

Él toma la poción ansioso ya de poder quitarse esa herida, por lo que la olió antes de y se le revolvió el estomago. Merlín, olía horrible.

Se la bebió de un trago y casi vomita, un escalofrió le paso por todo el cuerpo y sintió como se le devolvía. Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, tomo una servilleta y se la estampo –no muy delicadamente- en la mejilla. Él sintió el liquido caer por esta misma. Lo toco y era negra azulada. Solo fue un poco. Y realmente no le dolió, aunque el sabor a fango le quedó en la boca por bastante rato.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y le paso una copa. Ya no tenía nada.

-. Hablando de curaciones milagrosas- comentó.

Se giro para ver a Febrix. La chica aun tenía la botellita en la mano y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. La dejo de lado y la guardo.

Sabía decisión, después de todo la herida del brazo era mucho más grande que su corte.

(Febrix) Nadie le dijo que hacer magia negra le iba a matar la sique. En serio. Había llegado a tener pesadillas todas las noches desde que Wolfblood le estaba enseñando estos hechizos. Dos de tortura fuera de lo imaginable y uno un tanto destruye mentes. Merlín... ¡Nadie le dijo que tenia que hacer esto! Si su padre se enteraba le iba a cortar en pedacitos, desde chica siempre le inculco sobre la magia blanca, la normal y lo mal que hace a uno utilizar magia tan fuerte como es la oculta, la magia de los impuros y tantos otros nombres. ¡Miren a Voldemort! Se convirtió en eso simplemente por el consumo de la magia negra.

Merlín, si terminaba calva mataría a Wolfblood.

En fin, ahora mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto iba arrastrando los pies. No quería seguir con esos hechizos. No le gustaba, le hacían mal. Había tenido un montón de pesadillas, todos referidos a las torturas que estaba practicando con alguno de los chicos.

Al llegar a la habitación, noto el escándalo. Estaba Ginny, Hermione y Amy en la cama de la última con esa odiosa revista rosa. ¿Hermione? O por Merlín.

-. ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó sacándose el chaleco y quedando con la blusa que corrió hacía la mitad del brazo.

-. ¿Por qué no vienes a ver?- preguntó Ginny haciéndole un espacio en la cama. Ella bufó y se sentó en el momento en cientos de corazones le saltaron encima, un olor dulzón le pego.

-. ¿Qué?

-. A Merlín, Fe- le regaño Amy- San Valentín- rió.

A ella se le retorció de golpe el estomago y solo se quedo mirando las paginas llenas de corazones y bobadas de esas. Se le erizo la espalda al recordar fugazmente a Fenrice.

-. A genial- murmuro y se volvió a levantar.

Fue a su capa y saco la poción, se quito la venda y vio la fea herida de siete centímetros. Se tomo la poción de golpe sintiendo el sabor a fango. La herida envió una palpitación y luego comenzó a botar una sustancia negra. Hermione estuvo en dos segundos a su lado mientras le ayudaba. No fue más que un poco y la herida se cerro al acto. Movió la mano y le sonrió a la chica. Ginny y Amy le miraban desde la cama.

Luego de ponerse el chaleco por el frió, las tres estaban sentadas una vez más en la cama de Amy.

-. ¿Te gusta alguien del colegio?- preguntó Ginny mirándole.

-. No- contesto y abrió su baúl para sacar un poco de pergamino.

-. ¿Alguien de afuera?¿De ese lugar al que vas con Wolfbloof?- sin querer queriendo se sonrojo y eso fue su perdición.

Miro el rostro de Amy que se ilumino con una sonrisa. La chica sabía lo que había pasado, pero no sabía lo que significaba para ella. Y sabía también que Damián era especial, por lo menos lo que ella sabía. Así que debía mentir, por lo menos, para sacárselas de encima.

-. Sí, puede- contesto sin mucho animo.

Observó sin querer el mueble, había una miniatura de una escoba tallada en lo que parecía cristal o vidrio, y aun lado, una misma miniatura del mismo material, de un halcón. Extraño.

-. ¿Y que le regalaras?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa encantada. Ella se alzó de hombros.

-. Nada, la verdad.

-. Eres una aburrida- comentó Amy sonriéndole con cariño.

-. Es lo que hay- rió mientras se echaba en su cama y mirando su flor eterna y luego la pulserita.

De verdad, era lo que era...

(Fenrice) Las maravillas de la magia. Sonrió mientras observaba el pequeño aro mientras este se iluminaba con los reflejos de un sol vago.

Maravilloso. Sonrió y le pago al sujeto quien sonriendo se alejó. Simplemente maravilloso.

**Jueves 14 de Febrero, San Valentín. **

(Harry) Y allí estaba, con un nudo en la garganta e incapaz de hacerlo. En realidad lo iba a hacer todo secreto. Lo ultimo que quería es que un Ron sobre protector se le lanzara encima, así que había mentido la mitad de la semana diciendo que no planeaba nada para nadie, pero era una horrible mentira. Y su amigo en su mundo de nerviosa fantasía poco caso le había hecho. Así que allí estaba. Y la verdad es que se sentía realmente cobarde. MUY cobarde.

Había tenido que analizar todo con Dobby, sip con Dobby, porque el elfo era el único que no le traicionaría ni nada de nada, aquel que moriría con su secreto. Y así de dramático lo había hecho.

Así que allí, ahora, mientras desayunaban en un mar de corazones, risas nerviosas y sonrojos su mirada –que planeaba que fuera disimulada- estaba pegada a unos puestos más allá. Ginny estaba con Amy, y cuando el pequeño humillo le llamo la atención a él se le acelero el corazón de puro nerviosismo. ¡Podía matar vampiros!, ¡Podía estar involucrado en una guerra!, ¡Debía matar al mismismo Lord Oscuro! ¡Pero por Merlín que no era capaz de calmar su corazón ante aquello!

Observó encantado como en el plato que tenía Ginny enfrente se abría en un montón de capullos de rosas rojas y azules, en una mezcla para abrirse y dejar paso, en el botón, de una pequeña "G" de platino incrustada en esmeraldas. No era más grande que un centímetro, pero cuando Ginny lo tomo con sus manos como si fuera algo venerable a él se le contrajo el estomago de emoción.

Fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. No hizo nada cuando esta se paro y se acercó a él. Y apenas si respiraba cuando esta le deposito un breve, pero increíble besos en los labios, en medio del maldito Comedor.

Y mientras él sonreía como un idiota observando a la chica ruborizada. ¡Le importaba un reverendo rábano que su mejor amigo le matara por ello! Porque por Merlín ese calor que sentía en su pecho ahora, esa sensación de adrenalina en su cuerpo era solo por esa sonrisa, por esa única, pelirroja, y radiante sonrisa.

(Febrix) El colegio olía a rosas, a rosas y rosas... por todos lados. Hasta Wolfblood, ¡Wolfblood el mago oscuro! –lo que era una exageración- le había dado el día libre, porque no sé que cosa iba a hacer él. Y ahora mientras caminaba reparaba en los tres regalos que había recibido y que había tenido que negar educadamente. ¡Tres!... antes ya había tenido un problema cuando andaba en sus días lunática, y parecía que los chicos le habían seguido como cualquier cosa, luego de eso se habían calmado, los ataques y todo habían detenido cualquier acercamiento y/o insinuación. Pero hoy, en el colegio, parecía que todos se habían vueltos de pronto en sus regalos de enamoramientos.

Amy, su Amy había recibido cinco regalos. ¡Cinco! Su pequeña Amy... y esta apenas si había reaccionado. Hermione la había visto acurrucada con Ron muy sonrojada y en plena reconciliación, y Potter ni cerca. Así que había decidido salir un rato.

Se sentó en un banco de roca que estaba pegado a uno de los muros del castillo. Y se abrazo las piernas.

-. Maldito San Valentín- refunfuño mientras ocultaba la cara y pegaba sus ojos al bosque.

En su interior lo sabía. Lo quería y ansiaba, pero no podía. Ella no podía tener un San Valentín.

(Josh) Se quedo observando el pequeño halcón de cristal mover sus alas y volar pequeños tramos en delicada travesía. Era un regalo precioso debía admitirlo, pero el anonimato le ponía los pelos de punta.

-. ¿Y eso?- pregunto una voz de chica haciéndole reaccionar. Observo los castaños ojos intrigados. Y sonrió tristemente.

-. Un regalo.

-. Ya lo veo... me pondré celosa.

-. Que Pablick no te escuche.- murmuro ocultando su pequeño halcón. Se le estrujo el corazón cuando la chica le puso una mano en el hombro.

-. Josh... sí solo...

-. Ya no- murmuro y tomando su mano la soltó.- tú elegiste.

-. Porque yo creía.

-. No quiero hablar más de ello. Y por favor, no sigas. Pablick es mi mejor amigo.

Y con ello dejo a la chica allí, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado hacía meses, pero en el primer momento en que él había salido con Fe – como amigos para Hallowen- esta se había acercado a Pablick hasta que su buen mejor amigo cayo, simplemente cayo.

(Febrix) Despertó asustada cuando algo le husmeaba la pierna, casi pegó un brinco de dos metros cuando un par de ojos negros le miraron mientras se revolvían por sobre ella.

Era un... ¿Hurón?... un ¿Hurón?. ¿Qué diablos había un animal como ese, allí, afuera de los terrenos y con un lazo azul al cuello?. Lentamente le puso una mano cerca, aun un poco perturbada por su presencia, el pequeño animal se restregó contra su mano cuando sintió que algo le golpeo el dorso. Con movimientos nerviosos le quito el lazo y lo vio mientras levantaba este.

Era un anillo plateado. ¿Qué material seria? Lo puso sobre su mano y lo vio. Dentro, se encontraba grabado algo.

-. Dos fénix. - se le acelero el pulso mientras el hurón saltaba de su falda y comenzaba a correr hacía el Bosque Prohibido.- ¡Vuelve!- le grito preocupada que un par de lobos pudieran pescarlo. Camino un par de pasos y luego se detuvo.

Era obvio, era muy obvio... él estaba allí. El hurón le pertenecía, aquel anillo le pertenecía. ¿Quién más escribiría "Dos fénix" sin saber lo que significaba? No podía... simplemente no debía.

Allí, dentro del colegio estaba segura. ¡No volvería a salir!¡No lo haría!¡No volvería a caer!.

Y mientras se daba vuelta para volver dentro del castillo. Se le atenazo el estomago y sintió esa sensación de desasosiego.

_Lo ansías, lo sabes... vuelve. _

(Anari) Se dirigió al baño mientras se quitaba las ropas y prendía la ducha. Se desato el cabello y estiro el cuello haciéndolo crujir. Había terminado la planificación de las clases extra de defensa, los hechizos programados y la materia a avanzar. Con ello y un poco más de pociones estaría bien, solo necesitaba un poco mas de descanso y algo de comida.

Dejo que el agua le recorriera la espalda y sus músculos atolondrados.

Antes, antes había estado tan fuerte. Y ahora siendo humana era algo tan devastador para su sistema. Pero no se arrepentía, claro que no. Ansiaba preparar a Harry, encontraba al chico un personaje tan especial, tan carismático, tan llenador para ella misma.

Talvez había sido el hecho de saber que como hermana mayor habría tenido que inculcar a sus menores con esas enseñanzas que su padre y maestro le habían dado. Y no lo había hecho por atreverse a levantar un arma contra un rey vampiro que además era su propio padre. Pero no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de estar en el lado donde estaba, porque aquí había encontrado una amistad digna, un cariño sincero, una misión respetada, y un futuro en el que estaba completamente inmiscuida.

Había encontrado en Harry un hermano menor, un chico a quien inculcarle sus enseñanzas, darle un trato que a Fenrice no pudo entregarle. Llenar ese abismo en ella misma que se había abierto cuando había tenido que abandonar a su hermano. Cuando había sido echada a la calle, desterrada de todo lo que sabía. Oprimiendo en su pecho el cariño y orgullo que siempre había tenido por su padre, y cambiarlo por sobria amargura y despreciado odio a su progenitor. Porque sea lo que sea que su madre haya hecho, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido –porque ella sinceramente no creía las palabras de su padre sobre la superioridad que esta había tomado- no merecía morir así, no así enfrente de ello. No enfrente de un chiquillo y de ella que estaba llegando a la adolescencia. No así...

-. Tú mente esta aglomerada de preocupaciones- la voz le hizo dar un salto, y miro a su maestro quien le tendía una toalla con una sonrisa encantadora y maliciosa a la vez. Ella rodo los ojos y le quito la toalla de las manos mientras se envolvía por completo.

-. Mitchas entro hacía unos días.- le acusó mientras salía de la pequeña habitación hacía su cuarto.

-. Hay el joven Mitchas... - murmuro su maestro sin sentirlo de verdad.

-. Joven es lo menos que tiene.- le recordó sacando un par de pantalones y una camisa a juego.- a atacado a Harry y a Fe, y a ambos les enveno la sangre

-. Nada grabe supongo.

-. El veneno se expandió con rapidez pero en ambos casos sus cuerpos lo neutralizaron.

-. Mmm...

Se creo el silencio mientras ella termina de vestirse y el sujeto seguía mirándola.

-. Estas realmente débil.

-. Comí hacía unos días.

-. Semanas.- le recordó.- tú sistema te pide uno a dos humanos al mes, Anari.

-. Lo sé...

-. Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto.

-. Tengo suplementos.

-. Anari... - suspiro, la agarro de un brazo y la obligo a sentarse. Cuando la energía irradio sobre su cuerpo, se medio tambaleo.- tienes que comenzar a comer más seguido, si no logras estabilizar el uso de tu magia con la energía te enfermaras de gravedad.

Ella no dijo nada mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el calor en su cuerpo, la agradable sensación nutriendo sus músculos, sus nervios, ayudando al bombeo continuo de su corazón.

-. Vas a enfermar si sigues con esos suplementos.

-. Lo recordare- murmuro mientras quedaba completamente inconsciente.

(Febrix) Estaba haciendo un surco en el suelo, las hojas y la tierra mojada se abría pasos delante de ella. Había tenido un ataque de brillantez en medio de su inconsciente caminar. Y ahora estaba allí en los limites de los bosques esperando que bajara un poco el sol ya que al parecer a las parejas se le habían ocurrido. ¡Justo!¡Justo! Dar un paseo por ese sector del colegio. Y sería sumamente raro que de pronto alguien apareciera entre los árboles como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

(Harry) Estaba oculto cerca del lago, entre dos grandes árboles y el lago a solo pasos. Este mismo se estaba derritiendo. Deposito la cabeza sobre el tronco y miro el cielo con esponjosas nubes blancas.

Aggg... ok. Ok. No podía ocultar el hecho que el beso de Ginny le había tomado por completo por sorpresa, y no solo porque había creído que su súper mega secreto había sido tan simple de averiguar. Al menos que Dobby se haya ido de la lengua, pero era tan imposible como que a él le salieran alas. Pero la chica simplemente había sabido que era él, ¡ÉL! Había sido tan obvio. Esperaba que no, porque si así era Ron debía de haberse dado cuenta, aunque bien sabía que su buen amigo no se daba cuenta de cosas tan obvias que pasaban justo enfrente de su cara. Pero el rumor se expandiría con rapidez y el pelirrojo no era sordo.

¡No es que tuviera que pedirle permiso ni nada de eso! Pero bien, la conciencia le remuerde al saber que pudo haberle hecho algún comentario, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

-. Aichhhh- se revolvió el cabello notando además que lo tenía extremadamente largo y debía darle un corte.

Pequeñeces, pequeñeces.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos. No pudo no sonreír como un verdadero idiota recordando las mejillas sonrojada y los ojos brillantes de Ginny, Ag, estaba condenado. Lo sabía.

Había quedado de hablar con la chica esa misma noche, no sabía que decirle, que proponerle, que insinuarle. Después de todo. ¿Para que estaba preparado él? Estaba metido en una guerra hasta el fondo. Talvez había prometido no inmiscuirse con nadie, dejarlo todo para después. Pero siendo sincero con él mismo. ¿De verdad podía?... no. No podía. Y no sabía como se lo tomaría Ginny.

(Emil) Dejo de la poción y atrapando uno a uno a los cachorros de Neil que se le escurrían por las manos pudo darle la primera poción antiparasitaria. Los cachorros ya estaban en plena facultad de sus miembros, por lo que corría, saltaban, mordían y destrozaban a partes iguales. Su pobre Neil estaba ya estresada, y ella trataba de mantener a los cachorros entretenidos todo el tiempo que tenía libre. Pero en si, le triplicaban la energía.

Se estiró de espaldas y se retorció en la cama mientras se medio tapaba con las sabanas. Miró hacía afuera y cerró los ojos.

San Valentín era una fiesta muggle y maga, por lo que más de la mitad de la Comarca se hallaba paseando, acaramelados e emanando amor a montones. Alfas, betas, lobos por igual.

A ella se le retorció el estomago al saber que no podía disfrutar su San Valentín como le gustaría, al fin y al cabo el rumor se había esparcido con rapidez. Los mayores habían caído, todos habían caído. Todos creían que Damián gustaba de la chica y viceversa. Nadecko y hasta Jillian, que eran las que podían pensar que gustaba del ojiverde estaba dubitativas. Pues bien, ¿Qué licano besaba en medio de la calle a alguien que no fuera su pareja?¿Qué ALFA demostraba ese interés en alguien si no es verdadero?

Pues ellos... ellos que eran unos farsantes en busca de ocultar un secreto que se les podía escapar de las manos. No podía culpar a Febrix, no podía. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía ser una niña en mano de un vampiro que le revolvía todo? Si el vampiro no fuera eso, un vampiro. Sería terriblemente guapo, atrayente para cualquier raza. Y bien sabía que Fe no era toda licana sino también humana. Y los vampiros siempre habían sido hipnotizadores por su irradiante hermosura. ¿Cómo culparla?¿Cómo no protegerla de un ataque de rabia de Wolfblood? Merlín, el maestro podía volverse loco de rabia si sabía lo que había pasado, si sabía que ellos lo habían ocultado. Lo harían así. Lo ocultaría, seguirían mostrando la farsa hasta que todo fuera decisivo.

Debía tener paciencia para ella tener su propio San Valentín.

(Febrix) Con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos nublados respiro profundo pero no había olor ni rastro de Fenrice. El bosque estaba en silencio. Había tenido que salir corriendo en dirección contraría cuando había sentido una patrulla de lobos. Como iba con el viento se salvo de que un par de canes hicieran algún comentario a Wolfblood pero ni aun así había tenido la suficiente sensatez de marcharse. Por que estaba a unos cincuenta metros de la protección antivampira. Pero no se veía nada.

Ok. Había sido una mala idea, estaba anocheciendo y no había vuelto a la Sala Común desde clases. Debía volver, si... volver.

Respiro profundo, saco el anillo de su capa y cerro la mano cuando de pronto sintió algo raro pero fue una reacción demasiado tarde. El gancho debajo de ombligo y un remolino de colores.

Cuando volvió a aparecer tirada en el suelo adolorida por el golpe, fue un par de zapatos increíblemente bien lustrados, un olor más que conocido y... algodón de azúcar.

(Harry) Fue inevitable meter un brazo primer en la Sala Común antes de entrar por completo. Cuando nadie le saco un pedazo entro con la cabeza gacha como si nada en esta vida hubiera pasado. Escucho un par de cuchicheo y algunas sonrisas por lo bajo y él inevitablemente se sonrojo. Mas no había moros en la costa, así que lo más tranquilo que pudo se sentó en un sillón donde Neville pasaba tranquilamente unas hojas de un libro de herbologia mientras mordía una barra de chocolate.

-. Estas sudando nerviosismo- murmuro el chico por lo bajo, sin mirarle y dando vuelta a la hoja.

-. No sabes cuanto.

-. Porque no solo se lo dices...

-. ¿A quien de los dos?

-. A los dos...

-. Siento que estoy en un maldito tribunal.

-. Es tu mejor amigo, Harry- le gruño.

-. Bueno si, pero es su hermanita- le murmuro por lo bajo. Neville negó con una sonrisa que decía "compasión".

-. ¡Hey chicos!- le llamo una voz cantarina. Era Amy.- ¿Han visto a Fe?

-. No desde clases- le contesto Neville. Él negó, la chica hizo una morisqueta, les sonrió y se marcho.

-. ¡Hey Harry!- casi queda pegado al techo cuando vio a Ron y Hermione de la mano sentarse en la butaca que estaba enfrente. Su amiga tenía el collar alrededor de su cuello deslumbrado a quien lo veía.- se le ve genial, ¿No?

-. Parezco un animal de circo. Se lo haz preguntado a todo quien se te ha acercado durante el día.

-. La opinión de Harry es la que cuenta. ¿No?.

-. Deslumbrante- murmura con la voz ronca. Hermione le sonríe y él no puede no pensar en que Ron había alcanzado un merito mayor con ese regalo. Mas... si solo se esteraba.

¿Vampiros?¿Voldemort? ¡No!... su mejor amigo enojado.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Hermione.

-. Nada- carraspea, mira la hora y le quedan diez minutos para juntarse con Ginny.- em, debo irme...

-. ¿Una cita?- pregunta Ron.

-. Em sí, algo...

Y sale hecho un bólido de la sala.

(Febrix) Ni siquiera se levanta, ni siquiera respira. Su cuerpo en si reacciona con escalofrió al montón y los músculos tensos le dolían. El corazón le latía histérico y la respiración era un problema.

Nota el piso de adoquines, el olor a azúcar, dulces y tierra. El ambiente se escucha lleno de risas, ruidos metálicos y gritos emocionados. Y lo nota a él, parado delante suyo.

Cierra los ojos y escucha el ruido de la tela moverse, una respiración cálida cerca y luego una mano en su barbilla que hace que le tiemblen los huesos.

-. ¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?- pregunta y ella sufre una carga eléctrica agradable donde el rosa. Envía un respingo y se balancea hacía atrás para quedar sentado frente a un Fenrice... un Fenrice sonriente.- ¡Feliz mí San Valentín!

Pegó un brinco, y abrió los ojos.  
O joder... un sueño. Abrió la mano que tenia casi congelada y vio el anillo, lo lanzó lejos y se quedo allí mirándolo rebotar contra un árbol.

¿Un sueño?... O merlín. O merlín, gracias, gracias...

Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiro profundo sintiendo sus músculos congelados, sus labios partidos y su cuerpo en si entumecido. Se había quedado dormida, por lo que veía ya era bien tarde y el vaho salía de su ahora tembloroso cuerpo. El bosque estaba a oscuras, ni un poco de luna se veía y el viento estaba empezando a correr.

Se levantó tratando de calentar su cuerpo, se giro hacía el anillo y respiro profundo. Saco la varita y lo levantó acercándolo. Hizo tira una ramita de un árbol y lo dejo allí. Sí, así era mejor.

(Harry) Y la tenía a su lado ambos sentados juntos, el frió les atenazaba la cara pero ninguno de los dos había decidido moverse. En silencio miraban la noche y los árboles crujir con esa noche tan fría.

Habían hablado, si, lo mismo que habían hablado cuando Ginny había querido aprender con la espada.

-. Debes dejar que combata mis propias batallas, como haces con Ron, como con Hermione. Harry, estas metido en esto hasta el fondo. Solo déjame ayudar. A tú lado, al lado de ellos.

-. Ginny- susurró y miro al suelo.

¿Cómo hacerlo?¿Cómo condenarla a estas preocupaciones? La quería a su lado, Merlín sabía que la quería. ¿Pero como hacerlo sin perjudicarla?

-. Y debería de dejar de preocuparte por Ron- murmuro por lo bajo.

-. Eres su hermanita pequeña.

-. Apenas si por unos meses. Además tú eres su mejor amigo, y no habría nada de malo- él le miró por el reojo y la vio sonrojarse mientras levantaba la barbilla. Él rió bajito y en un acto puramente impulsivo le beso la mejilla. Esta le sonrió.

-. Aich- murmuro. Y le tomo una mano.- ¿No podía ser simplemente normal?

-. Ya quisieras... entonces esto habría comenzado hacía mucho.

-. ¿Hacía mucho?- preguntó sonriendo.

-. Sí, porque te la pasas salvando gente y al mundo mágico. O sea... ¿Dónde quedaría yo? Me habrías olvidado hacía tiempo.- refunfuño haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-. Imposible- reafirmo y le sonrió.

-. ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

-. Bueno, ahora esta en su nube de amor al reconciliarse con Hermione.

-. Una semana.

-. ¿Solo una? No te parece emocionante esto de estar ocultos.

-. Harry- le dijo por lo bajo- te recuerdo que el hecho de que te haya besado en pleno Comedor ya es un hecho propagandeado por tus fans.

-. Yo no tengo fans.

-. Iluso.- dijo negando. Él le empuja brevemente con el brazo.

-. Una semana entonces...

Se quedaron en silencio otro poco y él no pudo parar de sonreír cuando esta se acomodo contra su brazo y lo envolvió.

-. ¿Harry?- pregunto mientras él cerraba los ojos con el corazón latiéndole lleno de emoción.

-. Dime...

-. Gracias- susurró y se apretó más a él.

-. No, Ginny... gracia a ti.

* * *

**Lamento a demora, de verdad que me costó escribir este San Valentín, y de verdad que me costó darle más protagonismo a la relación Harry/Ginny pero era ya tiempo. Por lo menos ya es algo. ¿Y si se dieron cuenta de Amy y su amor reescondido? Espero que si o si no me pego un tiro. Lo otro, es que no sé si le había puesto nombre a la niña que le gustaba Josh, por que no lo recuerdo por eso no le puse el nombre. XDD ¿Con quien estará Wolfblood?¿Con Tonks, solito...?¿Qué dicen?.**

**FrogizZ: **:) que felicidad que hayas vuelto, estaba más preocupada XDD y te disculpo solo porque eres mi fans 1/6 XDD... espero que haya sido unas lindas vacas. XDD... Te echaba de menos XDD... espero que pronto te pases por aquí. CUÍDATE! ;)

**keith black evans**: Si yo tambien quiero meter a Sirius, pero creo que ya me esta craneando algo, no así como revivirlo, pero talvez algunas memorias, ¿Quién sabe? Ya se me ocurrira algo. En algun proximo fic lo primero que hare será revivirlo XDD. ¡Lo juro! XDD Si, la historia de William y Erix es super triste pero así es la vida, talvez con el tiempo pondre un poco más de ellos. Cuidate, y gracias por pasar, en serio.


	76. El comienzo y final de dos jovenes

**Capitulo 76: "El comienzo y fin de dos jóvenes"**

(Wolfblood) Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se medio inclino hacía adelante para ver entre los cabellos colorinches de su compañera. Tonks tenía los ojos fijos en su vaso de cerveza, una sonrisa torcida y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frió o por el alcohol, ambas igual de malas.

Porque sí, se hallaban en un pub de mala muerte en el mundo muggle. Hasta allí había caído.

-. Gracias por acompañarme- le murmuró a la chica que le miro con una sonrisa apagada. Tenía el cabello rubio opaco y los ojos verdes claro un poco nublados.

-. De verdad te encuentro atractivo.- le reconfirmo lo que ya le había dicho cuando se habían encontrado. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él vagando por Londres muggle haberse encontrado con la chica igual de vaga, igual de solo que él.

-. Y yo también te encuentro atractiva.- rió pasito. La chica sonrió y se empino su vaso.

-. Si no fuera un ser casi legendario...

-. Si no fueras menor a mí casi por tres mil años.

-. Te mantienes bien...

-. Díselo a Fe.

Silencio. Otra cerveza. Una disputa de borrachos terminado en carcajadas. Silencio.

-. ¿Sabes algo?- le preguntó por lo bajo.- pero no debes decírselo a nadie.

Ya llevaban cuatro botellas cada uno. No es que digamos que embriagarse fuera algo tan fácil para él, pero si estaba achispado, no así su compañera que al parecer no aguantaba mucho el alcohol.

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. Me gustaba Remus...

Él disparo sus ojos hacía la chica que rellenaba más su vaso. Estaba melancólica.

-. Cuando lo conocí Sirius me lo presento. Y era encantador, nunca se lo dije claro que no, Sirius me dijo que tenía una hija y ya sabía que era un licántropo, no tuve que pensarlo demasiado.

-. Eso es... interesante.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-. Fe es una chica divina, su madre debió de haber sido increíble.

-. Puede- murmuro por lo bajo. Hablar de la madre de Fe no era su tema de conversación. - No haz dicho porque estas sola este San Valentín...- cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que Tonks, la auror más guapa que había visto se hubiera sentido atraída por Remus. No es que el padre de Fe fuera algo como feo, pero al estar tanto tiempo sufriendo las transformaciones solo con una poción mediocre había hecho mella él. No así ahora que había vuelto a rejuvenecer como pocos.

No hubiera sido buena persona dejar que se vieran de nuevo. Un licántropo emparejado moría con ese amor, no habían segundas parejas, no había compromisos luego de un licano quedara viudo. Algunos de los suyos se unían como acompañantes cuando ambos perdían al opuesto. Pero no había relación amorosa en ello, solo amistad y compañerismo.

Presentarle a Remus a Tonks, dar una segunda vista sería muy cruel con ella. Y aunque a él le agradaba Tonks, no podía pensar amorosamente en ella, talvez sí en un principio porque habían pasado años que no tenía ni una cita, si había sido todo un galán cuando había tenido una oportunidad, pero esa sensación de compañero no había llegado. Y no creía que llegara nunca.

-. No estaba sola- anunció y respiro profundo.- pero es mejor así, ¿Sabes? Una compañera tenía su prometido muggle, hacía tres días lo pillaron muerto a él y a su hermana menor en su casa. Así que realmente no es un buen tema eso dentro de la academia.

-. Lo lamento. Cada vez se hace más difícil.

-. Y cada vez somos menos. ¿Sabes que el Ministerio quiere sacar a los aurores primerizos desde los primeros tres meses de entrenamiento? O sea... no es nada, si apenas allí están en pleno desarrollo de los hechizos básicos de protección.

Él suspiró y se lleno su vaso.

-. Solo hay que tener un poco más de paciencia.

-. Sí.

(Febrix) Aun le quedaban dos pisos para llegar cuando una sombra se materializo frente a ella. En un momento pensó que era Mitchas y se congelo, pero cuando los ojos púrpuras de Xirtus le miraron y su rostro guapo le sonrió sin querer se relajo.

¿Quién lo diría?¿Relajándose delante un vampiro milenario?

-. Febrix... estuve buscándote, pero no estabas en tú habitación.

-. ¿Fue a mí habitación?

-. Claro que no, solo te busque.- ella soltó un suspiro mirándole sin entender y sin ganas de ponerse a pensar la verdad.

-. ¿Qué quiere?

-. ¿No a sido un buen San Valentín?¿Fenrice se ha portado como no es debido?- ella se sonroja y miro hacía otro lado.

-. No lo he visto, gracias. No lo quiero ver.

-. Creí que se había esforzado un poco más.- ella pensó en el anillo colgado en el árbol y se arrepintió. Xirtus ya lo vio. ¡Malditos sean sus poderes vampirescos!

-. Aaa...

-. ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó para que este no siguiera hablando del suso dicho.

-. Por favor sígueme- le hizo una pequeño movimiento con el brazo y le apunto un aula más allá. Ella frunció la nariz y se retrajo.

-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy a seguir así como así? Sigue siendo un vampiro.

-. Y sigo siendo lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer cualquier cosa contigo- le recordó- solo estoy tratando de ser cordial.

Ese era un punto obvio a su favor, enrollándose aún más la bufanda, metiendo las manos dentro de su capa entro en la deshabilitada habitación. Las velas se prendieron al momento e iluminaron la estancia. Había varios recipientes vacíos y algunos espejos quebrados. Otra de las tantas habitaciones vacías del colegio.

Se quedó parada en medio y no le quito la mirada de encima al sujeto cuando este cerro la puerta.

-. Quiero dejar en claro que el modo bestia de Fenrice...

-. ¡No quiero hablar de eso ni de él!- le cortó elevando un poco la voz. El sujeto suspiro, pero no parecía contento con la idea de solo dejarlo. Y no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos.

-. ¿Lo haz hablado con Anari?

-. ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Ella ya lo sabe, gracias. Pasemos al tema de porque estoy aquí.

-. Es uno de los temas del porque...

-. No quiero hablar de eso...

-. Es un hecho que de por si ya los condeno. Él insiste en no querer hacerte daño. Y yo por lo menos, deseo tomar cartas en el asunto.

-. Bueno, yo no soy de la misma idea.

-. Lo que me parece estupendo, tus ideales son gloriosos como lo son los ideales licanos hacía siglos. La lealtad hacía la raza es lo que los ha mantenido así como es ahora.- ella se quedó en silencio y el corazón comenzó a bombearle como loco ante la sola mención de Fenrice- pero es un hecho así como ya lo he dicho que la lealtad hacía tú raza es gloriosa, pero la lealtad hacía tú propia pareja mucho más fuerte. Y Fenrice lo es.

-. ¡No!

Aunque ni ella misma se creyó aquella negación. Ella lo sabía pero que alguien más se lo dijiera se le nublaba la razón. Xirtus le miro con cierto aliento que estaba más que segura que Wolfblood jamás entendería. Y eso le molestaba, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el vampiro? ¿Por qué ese vampiro?

-. Lo es, y lo sabes. Y sabes lo que conlleva y lo que coacciona. Sabes, aunque no lo hayas meditado porque sé que no lo haz analizado más allá. Es que matar a Fenrice es matarte a ti misma.

Ella cerró los ojos y se medio achico sobre ella. Se le subió esa sensación de ahogo a la garganta. Y los ojos se le nublaron de lagrimas que no quería dejar salir. Sí lo sabía, lo sabía desde el mismísimo momento en que recayó, en el mismismo momento en que se unión en alma con el vampiro. ¿Cómo no iba a saber que se acababa de condenar a muerte?

-. Y si el hecho fuera al revez te juro que la reacción de Fenrice seria la misma. Si ese es el caso. ¿Por qué no disfrutáis de lo que ya se ha condenado?

-. No tiene porque ser así.

-. Será así, y siempre te recordaras el hecho de que no tuvieron suficiente tiempo...

-. ¡Ya!

Le cortó con la garganta estrecha y las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Se sentó en el suelo y se fregó los ojos pero era imposible detener las lagrimas.

Maldito él, maldito Fenrice, maldito sean todos. Malditas profecías, malditas leyendas, maldita ella.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué? Condenarse a muerte, a muerte. No tenía ya ni siquiera una meta en la vida porque fuera lo que fuera iba a terminar muerta. Porque sea lo que sea que hubiera querido elegir no habría más vida para ella luego de que la guerra estallara.

No era justo. No era justo.

-. Sé que no es justo.

-. ¡No lo es!- gritó y un sollozo le hizo estremecerse.- Yo nunca quise nada de esto. Yo solo quería ser normal... yo no quería.- murmuró abrazándose las piernas.- nada de esto es justo.

-. Lo lamento... de verdad.

(Harry) Ambos pegaron un saltó cuando alguien se movió en una esquina. Ya era bien entrada la noche y ver a Amy verlos con la pura desilusión en su cara les hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento se había imaginado a Ron mirándolo asesinamente.

-. ¿Qué haces allí Amy?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a la chica.

-. Fe no la he visto desde clases. Y de eso ya casi diez horas. Y no me agrada cuando falta así como así. No sé dónde buscarla o si no ya hubiese salido.

Ginny le miro y él asintió mientras levantaba la varita y mandaba a buscar el mapa del Merodeador.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica cuando él abría en silencio el mapa.- ¿Un mapa?

-. Un secreto- le cortó. La chica se pasa la mano por los labios e hizo como un candado.- ¡Febrix Lupin!

Las líneas se movieron y se distorsionaron hasta que la chica fue mostrada en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso, pero no estaba sola y el cartelito era algo intrigante. Donde debía decir el nombre no había nada. Amy emitió un ruidito como de desinflado.

-. ¿Y eso?- preguntó Ginny. Él sacó la varita y apunto el mapa.

-. Mostradme su nombre.

-. _"Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusanos están perplejos como tú, así que te invitamos a que vayas y lo veas por ti mismo, y le digas al suso dicho que los Merodeadores no están nada contestos con él. ¡Nadie oculta su identidad de los Merodeadores"_

-. ¿Puedes ser Mitchas?- preguntó Amy abriendo asustada los ojos de golpe. A él le paso un escalofrió por la espina y abrió la conexión con Fe, quien le rechazó en el acto.

-. Ginny ve por Anari, Amy ve por Ron y Hermione.

-. ¿A dónde...- preguntó Ginny pero él ya estaba saliendo como un bólido por la puerta.

Que no fuera Mitchas, por favor.

(Fenrice) Soltó un suspiro y miro al hurón.

-. ¿Seguro que no te tragaste el anillo?.- le preguntó al muy recostado hurón en su cama. Este le miro, levantó su nariz y volvió a ignorarle.

Había tenido un plan excelente aunque un poco descuidado si lo pensaba bien. Mizu había logrado seguir ordenes, y lo habían practicado. Le había puesto el lazo con el anillo, y había llegado sin él. Pero nadie había llegado cuando se había activado el trasladador. Lo que significaba uno, que el hurón lo había botado, dos, que alguien más lo había agarrado -cosa que no creía- o tres, que Febrix no había caído en su trampa. No es que Fe fuera tan descuidada como para ponerse un anillo de un animalejo extraño. Pero había tenido la esperanza... el transportador se activaba cuando alguien se lo ponía, talvez lo tenía y aun no se decidía. Lo que era una pequeña esperanza.

Se lanzó sobre el sofá y soltó un gruñido haciendo apagar todas las velas del cuarto.

-. ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!

Gritó a la nada y se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

-. Tienes que comenzar a aceptarlo.

(Harry) Entro con un solo golpe del hombro dentro de la sala levantando la varita. Fe que estaba más allá sentada sobre una mesa pego un saltó y le miro asustada con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, miro de un lado a otro y abrió el mapa. Solo Fe y él, acercándose Amy, Ron y Hermione. No había nadie más.

-. ¿Qué pretendes, Potter?¿Qué me dé un ataque?- preguntó con la voz un poco enronquecida.

-. ¿Con quien estabas?- preguntó aun mirando de un lado a otro. Los dorados ojos de la chica le miraron con el cejo fruncido.

-. ¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó.

-. ¡Claro que no!, Amy me preguntó por ti, porque no te había visto. Te vimos en el mapa hablando con alguien.

-. Am- murmuro la chica- estaba con Xirtus.

-. ¿Con Xirtus?- preguntó él. ¿Fe y el vampiro?¿De que habrían estado hablando? La ultima vez que los vio juntos, Fe se le había lanzado encima.

-. Mm sí.

En aquel momento los otros tres chicos llegaron preparados. Él se giró y sonrió quedamente, Amy le paso por un lado agarrando a Fe y mirándole de un lado a otro.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Trajiste todo el batallón?

-. Te recuerdo que Mitchas puede entrar y salir. Solo nos preocupamos.- le contestó. Hermione y Ron le sonrieron quedamente dándole su apoyo silencioso.

-. ¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntaba Amy.

-. Afuera me he quedado dormida en los terrenos.- le contestó.

-. Aich me tenías muy preocupada- murmuro la chica. Él soltó un suspiro y se giro de nuevo Febrix.

-. Esta bien, lo siento- se disculpó y se volvió a girar a los chicos.

(Febrix) Potter le mando un susto de muerte cuando había entrado tan desbocado. Hacía menos de un minuto Xirtus se había marchado y la había dejado allí metida en sus pensamientos casi suicidas. Pero cuando Amy se le lanzó encima se sintió un poquito mejor, y trato de no pensar en lo que ya era una obviedad.

No pensar. Esa era la cura.

Salieron todos de la habitación cuando llegó Ginny y Anari.

-. Lo siento- saltó Potter antes de que alguien dijiera algo. Ella no pudo no sonreír por lo bajo.

-. Hum, ¿Con quien estabas?- le pregunto Anari.

-. Con Xirtus.

-. Aah- murmuro la vampira.- bien aunque ha sido una muy falsa alarma, me alegra que se hayan movido rápido. Pero comenzaremos a manejar los patronus parlantes Harry.- le dijo la vampira al chico.- volved a vuestra habitación.

Amy se le colgó de un brazo y le paso una mano por la cintura. Haciéndole quedar cada vez más atrás. Mientras los otros cuatro chicos se iban alejando poco a poco. Cuando estos se perdieron lo suficiente, la castaña se giro hacía ella.

-. ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó pasito. Ella envió un respingo y respiro profundo.

-. Nada Amy.- suspiró y se apoyo en su amiga.- al vampiro le gusta hablar de obviedades.

-. ¿Estas bien?

-. Sí, un poco cansada.

-. Haz estado bastante demacrada últimamente.

-. Es magia bastante extraña la que estoy aprendiendo ahora.

-. ¿Quieres ir a las cocinas por un poco de comida?- pregunto esta suavecito.

-. Si, creo que sí. Vamos- le sonrió ya que no había comido hacía ya bastante rato.

(Wolfblood) Tonk le sonrió mientras entraba en su departamento y él se despidió con una mano.

Suspiro y se acomodo la bufanda, observó el cielo despejado, las estrellas difuminadas y el viento azotarle el rostro. No tenía ni unas remotamente ganas de volver al colegio por lo que se dio por caminar hacía una de las enormes plazas de la ciudad. El viento hacía crujir los árboles y las sombras poblaban todo a su alrededor.

Cuando el olor le pego de golpe, giro el rostro hacía los juegos desalojados y los ruidos metálicos de tuercas mal aceitadas. En las sombras columpiándose estaba Xirtus mirándole. Se acercó y se quedo a unos cuantos metros, olía casi nítidamente a Anari, lo que quería decir que estuvo paseándose por el colegio.

-. Es de muy mal gusto que te andes paseando por el colegio.- le dijo.

-. Estuve teniendo una productiva conversación con Febrix.- se le erizo el cabello y se le atenazo la mandíbula.- ¡Ho cálmate Wolfie!- le recrimino y se empujo un poco más en su columpio sonriendo como si nada.- la pobre chiquilla estaba desolada hoy.

-. ¿Y porque habría de estarlo?

-. ¿Por el simple hecho de estar sola?- le preguntó y le indico el columpio a su lado. Él se enfuruño.- tú raza nace de ti mismo _And-urex_, y recuerdo lo increíblemente celoso posesivo que eras con todos a tú alrededor. Además de los obvios arranques que te daban cuando estabas solo. ¡Nunca te gustaba estar solo!

-. No utilices ese nombre- murmuró por lo bajo y se sentó en el maldito columpio a su lado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-. Antes te abrumabas cuando me marchaba más de un día.

-. ¿Puedes dejar de recordar el pasado?¡Siempre es lo mismo!

-. No me canso de recriminarte lo que sucedió.

-. Si no hubieras metido tus sarnosas y lujuriosas manos nada hubiera pasado.

-. ¡Por favor!- le soltó el vampiro parándose y agarrando las cadenas de su columpio él ni se movió al tenerlo tan de cerca. Conocía esos ojos amatista desde que era un niño- ¡No sé porque luego de tantos milenios nunca hemos conversado de esto!

-. Bueno, que pasen muchos milenios más, pero no pienso seguir conversando contigo.- se levantó logrando que Xirtus se moviera hacía atrás a solo un metro de él.

-. No, yo creo que es tiempo de que aclaremos todo.

-. Acláralo tú solo- le dijo molesto y se movió hacía un lado.

Pero ni siquiera logro hacer mucho cuando Xirtus le agarró por la espalda, haciéndole una jodida llave. ¡Esa jodida llave!

-. ¡Maldición Xirtus!

Y antes de poder hacer algo, ya estaban perdidos en un remolino de luces de colores.

(Febrix) Dobby le dio una cesta llena de chocolates con lo que estaba ilusionada a morir, Amy a su lado aceptaba un par de tartas y sonría a la elfina. Al salir tuvo que rastrear bien los pasillos ya que hacía ya rato habían pasado el toque de queda. Ambas apretujadas y medio riendo medio cuchicheando; lograron ocultarse de dos prefectos de Ravenclaw y de la harapienta presencia de Flitch que gracias Merlín no andaba con la gata.

Ya medio riendo llegaron al piso de la entrada cuando noto de inmediato la presencia del rubio. Medio escondido entre una de las paredes, observaba algo en sus manos. Amy también lo vio y se ocultaron en una de las esquinas.

-. ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?- preguntó en un susurró. Ella se alzó de hombros y respiro profundo.

-. Voy a hablar con él.

-. ¿Qué?-preguntó la chica mientras ella le pasaba la canasta.- pero...

-. Por cualquier cosa sales. ¿Ok?, Pero déjame ver que quiere.

Malfoy envió un pequeño respingo cuando la vio pero obvio, hizo como si nada. El rubio que no iba con su característica ropa del colegio le miro atentamente mientras ella se puso a solo un par de metros de este.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó.

-. No han hecho nada con los vampiros de mi casa, Lupin- le dijo este.

-. ¿Haz venido por ello?¿Cómo sabías que estaba afuera?.

-. Es bien conocidos entre _ellos_ de que eres entrenada por alguien fuera de aquí. Solo me di el tiempo de esperar hasta que llegaras. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

-. No estas en condiciones de nada.

-. ¡Los vampiros!- le gruño acercándose un par de pasos.

-. Aunque me costó creerte si, hay vampiros y muchos en tú hogar.

-. ¡Sáquenlos de allí!

-. Malfoy por Merlín- le soltó ella. El chico parecía realmente estresado por los vampiros en ese lugar.- ¿Qué te crees que somos? Un grupo de cazadores... los vampiros son un problema, sí. Pero no vamos a ir con un batallón solo para hacer feliz tú regreso al hogar.

-. Hay algunos de Hogwarts muriendo en ese lugar.

-. No creo que tú interés este en eso, Malfoy.

-. Aun puedo decir lo que eres.

-. Aun sabes lo poco que me importa. Además- se cruzo de brazos.- ¿A tú querido señor le gustaría este plan tuyo?

-. Él no es mi señor- escupió y antes de que ella pudiera refutar el chico se marcho rápidamente. Amy no demoro en llegar a su lado.

-. ¿Qué fue eso?- consternada se giro a su amiga. ¡Who, aquello era información!.- ¿Qué pasa?

-. Malfoy no es un mortifago- susurró por lo bajo atolondrada por lo escuchado. Debía estar loca. Aquello era demasiado raro.

(Wolfblood) Le coloco un buen codazo en el estomago al vampiro, pero el transporte había sido largo y mareante por lo que al poner los pies sobre tierra se fue de pique al suelo, con los sentidos desenfoncados y bastante ahogado.

Aun así al reaccionar el olor le pegó con fuerza y se erizó por completo. Bajos sus manos; la tierra roja, las hojas sangrantes, las raíces mágicas. Escucho al vampiro moverse y se erizo aun más al escuchar el canto acercándose.

Estaban en aquel bosque... en aquel horrible bosque.

Se giro en el suelo al escuchar el canto de los dos fénix. Observó mareado y asustado la figura que caminaba por los árboles con ese aire frió y único. La luz plateada inundado a su alrededor.

Se levantó de golpe mientras veía como Xirtus a su lado se llevaba una mano al pecho y atolondrado volvía a escuchar el corazón de Sidereus siendo humano una vez más. Mientras él, él sentía como todas su fuerzas se desvanecían, sentía como su magia desaparecía dejándolo como el maldito squib que era. Observó sus manos, observo sus brazos, se vio humano una vez más.

Observó ahogado la figura parada metros más allá. Sintió el pecho contraerse de dolor y ansias.

Y allí estaba, su amada. Su amada que él había asesinado.

(Xirtus) Había sentido el dolor de Febrix, había sentido la desolación y el miedo hacía su propio maestro y simplemente no lo había soportado. Wolfblood siempre había sido un bruto, pero que Fe le tuviera miedo ya era otra cosa.

Había dejado a la chica en sus pensamientos contradictorios y había buscado al maldito lobo para encararlo.

Siglos, siglos había pasado; siempre peleando, haciéndose la vida imposible. Culpándose uno a otros, haciendo guerras, construyendo imperios de sus propias razas, acarreando vidas y apagando otras. Y simplemente ahora necesitaba encararlo, necesitaba sacarle esos malditos argumentos de su terca cabeza y hacerle ver que negar lo obvio entre su pupilo y su pupila solo iba a causar dolor. Y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que llevarlo allí donde el mismo había elegido, donde el mismo había condenado. Allí donde todo había terminado y comenzado. Donde él se equivocó, donde ambos fueron condenados. Él por traidor y And-urex por asesino.

Ambos condenados por la misma sed de posesión.

Sintió su corazón volver a latir, sus manos volver a circular la sangre extinta. Respirar como una necesidad. Vio a su amada llegar con pasos lentos y suaves, con sus ropas blancas, sus cabellos de plata y esa luz que provenía de la mismísima luna.

Escucho a And-urex soltar un jadeo y caer de rodillas completamente noqueado. Vio los grisáceos ojos de la mujer amada y sintió el maldito dolor que jamás creyó volver a sentir.

-. Han pasado siglos... – la voz despertó sentimientos ocultos y se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras la presión se ejercía con fuerza allí, los ojos se le nublaron.

Dioses. Las lagrimas. ¡Lagrimas!. Aquello que empapaba sus manos y sus mejillas, era lagrimas. No había llorado hacía miles de años.

(Wolfblood) Recuerdos. Uno a uno...

_El joven frente suyo terminaba de empacar las cosas en su pequeña carreta y él estaba allí, a solo pasos, enojado y dolido. Sidereus le sonrió mientras abría sus brazos y lo tapaba a él en un medio abrazo que debía supuestamente subirle el animo. _

_-. ¡Volveré, Lo juro!_

_-. Los Dioses dicen otras cosas. La sacerdotisa dice que volverás con cambios horribles. _

_-. Nunca le haz creído a la sacerdotisa, And-urex ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto con su largo cabello rizado en una coleta._

_-. No podías ser simplemente un herrero más. ¡Un pescador! Hasta un cazador aunque no se te da muy bien. _

_-. Eso ya lo eres tú. Pero lo sabes, lo mío no esta aquí. El comercio es mucho mejor al sur, traeré muchas cosas a este pueblo muerto y maldito. _

_-. Y muchachas... obvio. _

_-. Es que soy todo un semental.- rió empujándolo mientras ambos caminaban hacía el pueblo. _

_-. Vas a dejar una lista de muchachas esperando casamiento. Y a algún hijo talvez. _

_-. Ilusas, nunca les prometí nada más que diversión. Y lo del hijo. ¡Jamás! Yo sé cuidar de mi estirpe._

_-. Díselo a los padres que por no hacer enojar al demonio de ojos raro, no te han dicho nada. _

_Sidereus hizo un ruidito con la boca como si el tema de las maldiciones no le importara absolutamente ni un pensamiento de su extraña mente. Pero obviamente volverse contra él era otra cosa. _

_-. ¡Volveré para tú matrimonio, lo prometo!- le abrazo revolviéndole el pelo._

_-. ¡Aun no tengo novia!. _

_-. A pero ya sabemos quien quieres que sea. La joven Anhia._

_-. ¡Ho cállate! Ni siquiera es ella._

_-. Mentiroso. _

Y no era mentira, claro que no, sus ojos solo tenían a una joven dama. A aquella joven dama, hermosa, bendecida y maldita a partes iguales. Ella, solo ella era dueña de su corazón.

Era con el tiempo obvio que las sacerdotisas habían visto lo malditos que estaban los tres.

(Xirtus) _Anhia era una muchacha menuda y siempre al amparo de la belleza del pueblo, la hija del jefe. Luxia. La bella Luxia, con sus cabellos rubios casi plateados había sido bendecida por los astros con una hermosura fuera de todo lugar. Con una belleza que quemaba por dentro. Era su Luxia, a quien en encuentros clandestinos había prometido volver con riquezas y sabiduría, a quien le había prometido una fidelidad que jamás cumplió. Pero era suya y volvería por ella. Lo haría para ser su esposo como había prometido. Un esposo rico y con especies con que hacerle feliz. _

_-. ¿Es divina, no?- le preguntó su desmadejado amigo de infancia. And-urex era el mejor herrero a varios pueblos a la redonda. Había logrado seguir los pasos de todo un linaje. Era un buen chico y su mejor amigo, demasiado hogareños, celoso y sobreprotector para querer hacer este viaje con él. _

_-. Cuando te cases, hablamos.- le respondió sonriendo. _

_-. Maldición con la manía que tienes, ¿No?- le reto empujándolo. Él rió encantando. No había nada más entretenido que buscarle las mañas al chico. De verdad era un verdadero bruto cuando quería. _

_-. Cuando vuelva quiero a muchos sobrinos a quien malcriar, darme las ganas y así yo poder casarme. _

_-. Sí es que no llegas casado de allí. _

_-. Tengo promesas que cumplir._

_-. Las promesas no son lo tuyo, jamás lo han sido. _

_-. A callad, no necesito tus recriminaciones ahora. _

_-. No es más que la simple verdad. Jamás cumples una promesa. _

Y no lo hacía. Las promesas no eran lo suyo. Jamás fueron lo suyo. Y había prometido volver a las doce lunas. Cosa que tampoco cumplió y siempre se había arrepentido de no cumplir lo que salía de su boca.

(Wolfblood) _Solo habían pasado dieciocho lunas llenas después de la marcha de Sidereus hacía el sur cuando Luxia al fin lo había aceptado. Y la mujer, la amada de muchos años, de susurros cándidos, de miradas ocultas y regalos clandestinos al fin le había aceptado. Y habían sido meses hermosos en la preparación de la boda. Habían sido momentos únicos junto a la mujer que siempre había amado. Aquella que él cuidaba, que él siempre había anhelado. Al fin... _

_-. ¡Que estoy bien!- le regaño la chica.- no soy débil.- rió mientras él la ayudaba a bajar de un árbol. _

_-. Simplemente me gusta sujetarte. No me gusta como te miran esos hombres._

_-. De la misma manera en que me miras tú- le soltó la muchacha con sus ojos grises enormes enmarcados por pestañas de seda. Él se enfuruño y gruño bajito mirando hacía otro lado, pero la mujer sonrió y le dio un breve beso- pero soy solo yo quien te mira así a ti. _

_-. Lo que calienta todo mi ser.- respondió sonriendo.- la mujer que amare eternamente.- juro besándole los nudillos de una mano. _

_-. No digas eso, And-urex. Ya sabes con quien hablas..._

_-. Con una Diosa.- rió dispuesto a no hacer caso de las leyendas, maldiciones y otras tonterías que circulaban alrededor de su amada. _

_-. Con una bendecida por una Diosa- le recordó muy seria. _

_-. Su nacimientos fue un milagro hecho por los dioses de la tierra, embellecida por los dioses del cielo y protegida por los dioses del destinos. _

_-. Callad, según las sacerdotisas, estoy maldita. _

_-. A aquellas brujas maldicen a todos.- dice y la lleva cariñosamente de la mano por el bosquecillo cercano, donde semanas atrás habían visto un par de unicornios que habían enamorado a su joven Luxia. _

_-. Nuestro casamiento será mañana.- dijo en el silencio que se había prolongado. _

_-. Y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Como los lobos. _

_-. ¿Los lobos?_

_-. Los lobos solo tienen una pareja para toda la vida- le dijo ilusionado. Y ella rió con esa risa clara como el arrullo de una corriente. _

_-. ¿Y Sidereus?_

_-. O e enviado a varios mensajeros, pero nada de nada. El muy maldito ni idea de donde se a metido. Debía de haber llegado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, esperemos que este vivo aún. _

Si solamente hubiera sabido que esa mirada de tristeza no era solo melancolía, si no real tristeza. Si solo lo hubiera sabido.

(Xirtus) _Casado. ¡Casado y con su Luxia! El maldito... ¡No!, ¡No, Luxia era suya. Luxia era su mujer! And-urex no podía haberle hecho esto. No podía querer a su mujer. ¡No podía casarse con ella!._

(Wolfblood) Se llevó una mano a la cabeza recordando todo tan bien, tan vivido en su memoria.

Recordaba firmemente el nerviosismo de aquel día tan especial, todo el pueblo celebrara, las familias se preparaban, un evento esperado por meses. Al fin se cumplían, al fin se unía en eterna ceremonia.

Hasta que su hermano menor había llegado...

_-. ... hacía el bosque.- había dicho al terminar de dar las noticias. _

_-. ¿El bosque?_

_-. Sí. Ah se me olvidaba, ha llegado un informante de que se ha visto una carreta desde el sur, pueda que sea Sidereus. _

_-. Ve por él en ese caso y dile que se apure al muy hijo de cabra. Iré por Luxia, no puede introducirse en el bosque así como así. En especial con la luna tan clara. _

_-. Esta bien... _

Y había ido por ella. Por su amada simplemente para verla allí. Allí con él... con su hermano, con su amigo.

(Xirtus) _La había sostenido en sus brazos, hermosa como jamás creyó verla. Con su cabello plateado entrelazado en hermosas flores. Sonriendo encantada, ilusionada. Hermosa bañada bajo la luz de la luna llena en su traje de blanco inmaculado. _

_-. Estaba tan preocupada... creí que te había pasado algo, te espere por tanto tiempo. _

_-. ¿Por qué? Dioses. Te ves hermosa, no puedes hacerlo.- tomo su rostro delicado, hechizado en la perfección de sus facciones puras- ¡No puedes! Juraste ser mi esposa, juras... _

_-. ¡Promesas!- le grito la chica alejándose de él en un movimiento brusco. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las mejillas enarboladas. Furiosa y dolida. Ultrajada en todo lo que él había fallado- ¡Juraste amarme! Pero te metiste con mis amigas. ¡Prometiste volver dentro de doce ciclos lunares! Y llegas ahora. Juras muchas cosas y no cumples ninguna. _

_-. No, no cumple... _

La llegada de And-urex había sido el final. Verlo allí, plantado con sus mejores ropas, y la daga de plata en una de manos había dado por terminado el nuevo comienzo.

(Wolfblood)

-. Detenlo. Por favor... detenedlo.- soltó con la manos en la cabeza, lleno de recuerdos tan vividos sentimiento tan poderosos que le impedían respirar bien. Una a una cada imagen que lo había condenado a lo que era ahora- por favor... detente.

Pero no, estaba allí una vez más, veía como si fuera otro el simple ataque de celos. Su novia, su prometida encontrándose con su mejor amigo, con promesas no cumplidas, por un amor que él había jurado como eterno cuando ni su hermano ni ella su amada habían sentido un poco por él.

Simplemente había sido el despechado, aquel que al no encontrar otro había aceptado y Sidereus, ¡Su hermano! Su amigo de toda la infancia lo había traicionado ¡Sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella!. ¿Cómo no volverse loco de celos?¿Cómo no perder la razón por la traición?.

* * *

¡Dejad Review! ¿Sí?

He tenido esta parte de la histria tan metida en la cabeza que no sabía como escribirla, pero espero que se haya entendido. Wolfblood y Xirtus por el paso de los tiempos se han ido cambiando los nombres, obvio. Por lo que cuando eran mortales, el nombre de Wolfblood era And-urex y el de Xirtus Sidereus. Que no significan nada XDD. Por si no se entendio hago un pequeño resumen: Luxia y Sidereus se encontraban furtivamente como amantes, And-urex siempre estuvo enamorado de esta. Luxia espero el regreso de Sidereus por muchos tiempo hasta que se dejo vencer por los constantes regalos, la fidelidad y el cariño que solo Aun-urex le daba a ella. Sidereus vuelve para el matrimonio, se encuentra con Luxia y pasa lo que va a pasar en el cap Siguiente.

Bueno, esa es la historia de nuestro querido Wolfie... por ahora.

**kate black evans:** Gracias por dejar reviews, espero que te guste la historia de Wolfblood y Xirtus. :)


	77. La Desaparición de Wolfblood

**Capitulo 77: "La desaparición de Wolfblood"**

(Wolfblood) Vio frente a sus ojos como una antigua película, sintiendo el odio, los celos, el más puro dolor allí mismo, en el mismo suelo donde habían sido maldecidos. Como había atacado a Sidereus y ella con la intención de detenerlos con vanas palabras de un amor no sentido había recibido un golpe mortal de la daga.

Una horrible película de terror mientras veía desde fuera como su ente en la antigüedad se lanzaba con renovada furia contra su mejor amigo. Y en ese momento luego de milenios veía lo que había ocurrido con Luxia. Mientras ellos dos rodaban entre golpe y golpe. Luxia moría sobre sus rodillas, la veía iluminada más que nunca por la luna llena, la veía bendecida y maldita mientras una brisa se arremolinaba, magia pura alzándose mientras el suelo y todo alrededor crujían por el poder mágico allí emitido.

Se vio a él mismo arriba de Sidereus tratando de enterrarle la daga de plata en el pecho, cuando el primer azote mágico le inundaba.

El dolor... ese horrible dolor.

(Xirtus) _Tenía sobre si a punto de ser asesinado por su ahora ex amigo, cuando había sentido el primer golpe de magia inundarle aturdiéndolo completamente, por un momento había creído que And-exus había logrado enterrar la daga, pero no, sintió como el arma caía sobre si pero no con fuerza, veía como el chico se soltaba de sus manos y se llevaba una mano a la frente rodando hacía un lado. Creyendo por un solo instante que alguien había logrado llegar antes, cuando el dolor también lo había inundado. _

_Una sensación negra entrando en su pecho, una sombra maligna llena de oscuras pasiones entrando a empujones en todo su cuerpo. _

_Grito... grito arañando la tierra, suplicando mientras se le arrancaba el alma del cuerpo, deteniendo su corazón y robándole su ultimó aliento mientras volvía a sentir todo a su alrededor. Sentía la sed, una sed quemante una perforación en su pecho que llevaba más allá de lo racional. _

_Abrió los ojos notando que ya no veía todo como antes, abrió los ojos viendo más allá de la oscuridad, la quemante necesidad en su garganta que no era una sed normal, la frialdad en su piel, no había vida en él, ya no había vida. _

_Estaba muerto en vida. _

(Wolfblood) No fue él quien lo transportó. Pero en el dolor que ahora circulaba su cuerpo, ese dolor tan remoto, tan parecido a la primera vez que inundaba su cuerpo, parecía quemarle, como si cada célula de su cuerpo explotara en fuego.

Antes de desaparecer vio a ella observándoles, inanimada. Bella, hermosa como siempre. Ella la única. Cerró los ojos mientras perdía por completo la conciencia.

(Remus) Era ya de noche en la Comarca, según lo que decía su reloj. Se hallaba en la biblioteca traspasando información a unos pergaminos limpios, cuando la puerta se abrió y allí apareció Maria. Esta abrió enormes sus ojos cuando le vio y le sonrió. La chiquilla quien nadie sabía ya como entraba esta vez venía con lo que él creía que era su forma original, de tez aceitunada, ojos pardos y cabello negro ensortijado.

-. ¿No es demasiado tarde para que andes por aquí?- le pregunto.

-. Nunca es demasiado tarde para nada- le contesto sentándose a unas cuantas sillas de distancia y tomando un tomo de los libros.- ¿No se aburre aquí?- pregunto dejando este mismo de lado.

-. Tengo con que entretenerme.

-. Yo me aburro leyendo- le comentó.- no es entretenido cuando eres alguien como yo.

-. ¿Cómo tú?- pregunto interesado.

-. Tengo memoria visual y retengo lo que oigo como si me estuvieran diciéndolo al oído.

-. Ese es un gran don.

-. No cuando uno ve muchas cosas.

Él pudo entender que talvez la chica antes de llegar a la Comarca habría pasado muy malas experiencias, y recordaba vividamente cada una de ellas.

-. Lo comprendo.- le dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

-. ¿Sabe?- pregunto esta mirándole atentamente.

-. Dime.

-. Usted tiene la misma sonrisa que mi papá.- y diciendo aquello, dejándolo completamente confundido vio como la chiquilla se marchaba.

(Febrix) Se estaba quedando dormida cuando el primer aullido proveniente del Bosque Prohibido le puso los pelos de punta. No era un aullido de dolor, pero si lo reconoció como uno de alarma. Se levantó de un saltó, Amy abrió la tela de su cama mirándole preocupada mientras ella miraba los terrenos del colegio tratando de ver algo entre las oscuras sombras. Luego de unos segundos el segundo aullido le hizo identificar al lobo. Ese era Arkan.

El lobo iba de un lado y a otro en una parte de los jardines que era visible por cualquiera de las ventanas de ese sector. Cuando al parecer la pilló ya que se quedo quieto soltó otro fuerte y espeluznante aullido que retumbo por todos los jardines, el lobo dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo y se perdió en dirección de la Casa de los Gritos.

_Wolfblood... _

Algo le había pasado al lobo.

-. ¿Fe?- preguntó Amy.

-. Debo ir a la Casa de los Gritos, Amy.- anunció invocando la ropa y colocándosela. La muchacha se paró preocupada.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Creo que algo le paso a Wolfblood.- colocándose la capa y caminando hacía la puerta.- Le avisare a Potter, no te preocupes.

Salió rápidamente cuando la conexión con Potter se abrió en medio de la escalera.

_-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_-. Tengo que ir a la casa de los Gritos. _

_-. ¿Paso algo?_

_-. No estoy segura, te avisare de todos modos. _

Extrañamente alarmada mientras corría por los pasillos, nerviosa por que los lobos le avisaran a ella de que algo le había pasado al lobo.

Tuvo que derrapar en una esquina cuando había sentido a la profesora Mc. Gonagall. La mujer que al parecer le sintió no dijo nada y simplemente paso de largo. Llegó corriendo al sauce boxeador que se quedo quieto en el momento. Orion le esperaba y estaba nervioso.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al lobo cuando bajo por el orificio de este.

-. El amo Wolfblood, señorita. Llegó con un vampiro, se ha desmayado y esta con fiebre. No sabemos a quien llamar y ya hemos enviado la noticia a la Comarca pero de aquí a que llegue será mañana en la mañana.

-. ¿Qué tan mal esta?

-. No lo sé, señorita.

Al subir a las escaleras y entrar en la habitación. La oleada de poder le pego por lo que tuvo que sostenerse en el umbral de la puerta para no caerse. Wolfblood estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie. Tenía el pelo cayéndole por mechones goteándole con agua o con algo parecido. Los brazos le temblaban intentando estabilizarse. El cuerpo en si le temblaba bastante.

Se acercó rápidamente, el sujeto le miro y ella se paralizó, una hilera de sangre caía por la cruz que poseía en la frente. Tenía los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas. Gruñía por un dolor que ella no podía ver a simple vista.

-. Fe- murmuro en un gruñido cerrando los ojos y pasando de hombre a lobo.

A ella le entraron todos los nervios. Ver a Wolfblood en aquel estado. Sufriendo por algo que ella no veía a simple vista le ponía en una situación difícil. Con la varita ya que no era capaz de tomarlo en brazos limpio la cama y lo elevo completamente desmayado hacía este.

Orion y Arkan que estaban allí gemían suavecito sin saber que hacer.

-. Agua, agua- murmuro y conjurando un balde apunto hacía este- **Aguamenti.**

¿Qué había pasado?

-. ¿Quién lo trajo?- pregunto a los lobos mientras tocaba la frente peluda del lobo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-. No lo vimos ama.- ella respiró profundo y sintió el mínimo olor de Xirtus. Saco un paño y enjuago la frente de este.

El vampiro le habría hecho algo. ¿Por qué?. Wolfblood gemía y gruñía, retenía el aire y lo soltaba.

-. Fe- volvió a murmurar Wolfblood delirando. Ella se puso más nerviosa porque los jadeos de dolor eran horribles y no sabía como ayudarle.- Fe...

-. Estoy aquí, no te muevas.- murmuró. El lobo volvió a pasar a ser el hombre, enmarañado, sudando sangre y la piel irritada.

La sangre seguía escurriendo de la frente por lo que limpio rápidamente ese sector. Se quedo de piedra cuando noto algo más. Entre el cuero cabelludo del lobo tenía tatuajes, runas que parecían sobresalir de este. Eran decenas y parecían perderse por la nuca.

Un maleficio, eso era. Había escuchado o leído, runas que se graban en la piel, magia tan poderosa que no había aun alguien que pudiera quitarlo.

-. Febrix- le gruñó el lobo y ella mandó un salto cuando este le agarró la muñeca y le hizo alejarse de su cabeza. Miro al sujeto y se paralizo ante los ojos que le miraban. Negro, negro absolutamente todo lo que podía llamarse ojo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, todo lo que ella veía era negro.

(Harry) Los cinco chicos y debía decir que varios alumnos más habían escuchado el aullido. Ron le miraba atentamente. Fe había acudido pero aun no respondía. Neville, Dean y Seamus miraban por las ventanas hacía los terrenos.

-. ¿Eran lobos no?- pregunto Dean.

-. Sí, lo escuche bien- le respondió Seamus.- no es Luna Llena así que no deben ser licántropos.

-. Pero se escucho como si estuvieran acá afuera. Será que vienen a avisar de algo, por lo que vimos en el ataque al expreso los lobos nos ayudaron. Tal vez avisen de algo.

Ambos chicos seguían pegados en la ventana, extasiados. Neville se giro a verlo y él negó. Ron quien parecía querer hechizar a alguien por lo de dormir, envió un gruñido y se giro hacía los otros dos.

-. ¡Ya acuéstense!- les ordeno- ¡Ustedes también!- dirigiéndose a él y a Neville.- ¡Quiero dormir y ustedes no me dejan, si va a ver un ataque tengan por seguro que a ustedes no les van a invitar!.

-. Pero...- comenzó Dean.

-. Ahora, o les descontare puntos.

-. Te estas colocando igual de tiránico que tú novia.

-. Bueno, ya ven que a uno se le pega esto de tener poder. ¡Venga ya, ahora, A la cama! ¡Y dejad dormir!

Él se recostó y saco el mapa del merodeador, susurró el nombre de Febrix, pero no estaba... ¿Qué había pasado?

(Febrix) No había estado preparada para ello, claro que no. Estaba en los recuerdos del lobo, como un pensadero, allí frente suyo estaba presenciando algo increíble.

Era Xirtus como humano de rodillas, temblando y con las manos en la cabeza gritando de dolor. Desde su lugar veía como un tipo de humillo salía de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro.

Se hallaban en un claro enorme de un bosque, una pequeña colina de verdes pastos y una luna llena enorme y blanca alumbrando todo alrededor.

Un movimiento le llamo la atención y vio a Wolfblood, estaba allí arrastrándose por el suelo temblando, gimiendo con un dolor horrible en sus ojos, y buscaba algo a tientas en el suelo.

Ella no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando. Era el momento en que habían nacido las razas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas en el momento.

Fue expulsada del recuerdo en el momento, el poder del lobo volvió a expandirse por lo que choco contra la pared contraria golpeándose la cabeza.

Wolfblood se estaba convulsionando y el grito de dolor que salió le asusto y le erizo a partes iguales.

-. ¡Wolfblood!- grito, una nueva ráfaga de puro poder mágico le quemo la piel.- ¡detente!.- se arrastro detrás del piano. Saco la varita - ¡**Protego**!- se giro hacía los dos lobos que estaban en la puerta agachados y mirándoles sin entender- ¡Salid! Aléjense de la casa.

-. ¡Ama!- le ladró Orion.

-. ¡Salid!

(Harry) Los chicos ya se habían dormido hacía rato, movió su cortina hacía Ron y este medio soñoliento aun estaba despierto, pero a duras penas.

Había intentado conectarse con Febrix pero no pasaba nada. Y ya hacía una hora que se había marchado. Se medio levanto y Ron hizo lo mismo.

-. Iré a ver que pasa.

-. Iré contigo.

-. No deja, ya he exagerado hoy, pero estate atento a la moneda- Ron se medió estiro y de su mueble saco la moneda del ED.

-. Esta bien.- asintió.

Se vistió y salió con la capa de Invisibilidad. Cuando estaba llegado al primer piso noto la sensación de poder que venía desde el bosque en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos. Miro hacía el bosque y vio al centauro Firenze moviéndose de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Apuro el paso mientras golpeaba el nudo del Sauce y entraba en el oscuro orificio. Allí dentro lo sintió aun más fuerte, una cosquilla intensa en la piel. Magia.

Apuro el paso al sentir las cosquillas mucho más fuerte, y al estar mucho rato hasta un poco dolorosas.

(William) Despertó por el puro mal presentimiento. Se vistió rápidamente y miro hacía afuera. Las hadas se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Algunos lobos aun despierto miraban esto mismo. Salió corriendo hacía el vestíbulo cuando Surk desde el otro lado de la Comarca envió tan tremendo aullido que de seguro despertó a todos y no era para menos.

Wolfblood estaba grabe. Algo había pasado.

(Febrix) La casa estaba chirriando cada vez más, la madera bajo y sobre ella estaba soltando un pequeño olor a quemado.

-. ¡Wolfblood!- grito lanzando otro Protego tratando de acercarse un poco más. El piano comenzó a deslizarse hasta chocar contra la pared y algunas tablas de las ventanas estaban siendo expulsadas hacía el exterior.- ¡Detente Wolfblood, por favor!- le suplico no alcanzando a moverse lo suficiente a lo que un pedazo de madera le araño la cara.

_(Wolfblood) Una aldea completa asesinada y sus manos y rostro bañados en sangre. Una aldea completa emanando miedo, caos y almas destruidas. Recuerdos volvían: el lobo destruyendo todo a su alrededor, callando gritos, silenciando a niños, destruyendo a familias completas. En eso se había convertido en un asesino. En un asesino. Sus manos eran garras, sus dientes colmillos y cada noche de luna llena su cuerpo perdía conciencia y destruía, cazaba, mataba a cualquier ser que respirara a kilómetros a la redonda. ¿En eso se había convertido?¿En eso lo había convertido?¿Por qué?... _

_Así paso por años, escondiéndose, amarrándose, buscando refugio de cazadores y magos vengativos. Así como cruzo el mar, intentando detener el animal dentro de él, así había ido a parar a esta tierra buscando una cura._

_Pero no había ninguna, no había shamanes, ni magos, ni sanadores que le ayudaran. ¡Maldito le decían, maldito para toda la eternidad!_

_Allí había sido lo mismo, allí había matado incapaz de controlarse, incapaz de detener al animal en él. No podía parar y no podía detener su propia vida. ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado ya?¿Cuántas veces el cuchillo había entrado en su sistema pero siempre la sangre se detenía y se regenera? Había gritado, llorado, suplicado una muerte que jamás llegó. Y cada luna temía volver a dejar el lobo salir y matar. Y cada vez recordaba más, cada vez recordaba como sus colmillos se incrustaban en humanos inocentes, como sus garras detenían el llanto de un niño o la suplica de una mujer. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

(Febrix) Wolfblood debía detenerse la magia que estaba emanando le estaba haciendo daño, desde su lugar podía ver como la sangre estaba cayendo hacía el suelo. Por favor... debía detenerse.

-. ¡Wolfblood!- grito lanzando otro Protego para llegar. ¡Eran solos dos malditos metros pero no podía avanzar!- Por favor, detente- se le consumió la voz al escucharlo gritar una vez más.- Por favor- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Detente! Por favor, para. ¡Despierta!.

La magia se consumió de golpe, haciéndole tambalearse, pero no logro dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando la explosión de magia la lanzó por el vano de la puerta y cayo estrepitosamente por la escalera hasta el descanso de esta.

(Harry) Había sentido la disminución de magia poco antes de sacar la cabeza por la trampilla, solo para resbalar un poco cuando la fuerza mágica lo hizo retroceder, escucho y vio la figura de Febrix por la escalera. Salió de un puro saltó.

-. ¡Fe!- le llamó sobre los crujidos cada vez más intensos de la casa.

La chica le miro solo medio segundo, antes de volver sus vidriosos ojos hacía la habitación.

¡Ho Dios!.

No supo como llego arriba en menos de un segundo, como hizo explotar la pared ni como agarro a Febrix y saltó por el vano creado, pero la fuerte explosión detrás de su cabeza, el calor que los envolvió por segundos le hizo reaccionar y logro caer medianamente bien con la chica en un medio abrazo. Salieron rodando mientras la Casa de los Gritos se habría en llamas frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado? Merlín... ¿Qué había pasado?

Entre el humo y el estrépito, se giro hacía Fe que tenía los ojos bañados en lagrimas y veía con horror como la casa se incendiaba.

Se giro para ver una vez más una nueva explosión de quien sabe que cosa por lo que saco la espada y creo un Protego que los protegiera de las tablas y pedazos de escombros que volaban de un lado a otro.

-. Wolfblood- murmuro la chica mientras él la ayudaba a pararse.

-. ¿Qué...

¿Wolfblood estaba adentro?¿Qué había pasado?

-. ¡Fe!- esta no estaba prestándole atención, estaba en shock.

-. ¡Wolfblood!- gritó sacando la varita en un movimiento desesperado empujándolos para entrar en la aun ardiente casa.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito saliendo detrás de ella. Cuando las varias apariciones a solos metros de ellos. Alguien le agarró de la cintura y lo saco casi de voladas del lugar.

(Febrix) No podía ser cierto. ¿Wolfblood? No podía estar allí adentro aun. Se había logrado escapar de Potter solo unos dos segundos antes de que la aparición de los alfas le detuvieran en su carrera suicida. Fue Damián quien apareció, le agarro de la cintura y la sacara de allí en dos segundos.

El chico le abrazó pero ella no podía dejar de forcejear.

-. Wolfblood- gritó.

-. Fe, cálmate- consoló el licano. Ella negó.

No podía ser cierto, no podía haberle pasado nada a Wolfblood era eterno, no podía morir. Sí, eso. ¡Eso!. Él no podía morir. No podía. Se trato de calmar mientra se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos y trataba de respirar. Estaba todos los alfas y William le miraba preocupado. Potter un poco más atrás mirándole a ella y la casa y muy confundido.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-. Wolfblood- murmuró y carraspeo por el doloroso nudo en la garganta- los lobos me llamaron, Wolfblood estaba con Fiebre alguien lo trajo, Xirtus creo. Estaba enfermo no lo sé, a estado murmurando vi cuando lo maldijeron y comenzó a emanar magia. Trate de acercarme y... ¿No puede morir cierto? ¡Es eterno!- miro intensamente a William pero este no le respondió y se giro a Mejtis y Luxian quienes asintiendo, se alejaron hacía la casa aun en llamas.

-. Venga Fe- murmuro Emil quien había estado a su lado.- tienes unas heridas feas aquí.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto al licano.

-. Te estaría mintiendo si supiera algo, Fe- le murmuro William.- pero tienes razón Wolfblood es inmortal. De seguro algo habrá pasado, pero esta bien. Quédate tranquila.- se giro hacía Potter- ¿Cómo estas Harry?¿Estas herido?- el chico negó y le miro.

-. Gracias Potter- murmuró por lo bajo mientras Emil le ponía una pomada en la cara.

-. Debemos alejarnos.- ordeno William y se giro a los demás alfas- ocupaos de los lobos. Este lugar se va a llenar de pueblerinos si no también de sujetos del Ministerio. Chicos.- a Emil y Damián- dejad a los chicos en la escuela.

-. Pero...

-. Te mantendremos avisada.- le cortó William.

-. Volved pronto.- ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Wolfblood no podía dejarle, ¿Cierto? no podía... ¡Claro que no! ¿Pero que había pasado?

(Anari) Había estado nerviosa desde que había escuchado el lobo aullar, sabía que Fe había salido en aquella dirección, pero cuando había visto desde el Colegio como la Casa de los Gritos de incendiaba esperaba que la chica estuviera bien.

Cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo se encontró con el Director. Tenía el rostro tensó y eso le asustó.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-. Wolfblood supongo. He esentido una gran emanación descontrolada y peligrosa de magia. ¿Febrix estaba allí?

-. Sí.

-. Ve a las lindes, y espera, si no pasa nada acercate al pueblo.

Y así lo hizo. A los pocos minutos que estuvo en las lindes vio a Febrix venir llena de hollín y los ojos lagrimosos, más atrás a Harry. Se enderezó al ver a los dos licanos que venían con rostros tensos y serios.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- el chico miro aprensivamente a Febrix como su hablar fuera a hacerle algo mal a la chica.

-. Wolfblood.

-. ¿Qué le ha pasado al lobo?- pregunto sin dejar notar ni un gramo de preocupación.

-. No lo sabemos. Te los dejamos- le cortó la licana.- Fe, va a estar bien- le sonrió a la chica.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Y que haces tú afuera?- le pregunto a Harry. La chica no respondió y Harry le hizo una carañota.

-. Wolfblood- respondió el chico.- un despliegue de magia poderosa y la Casa de los Grito estalló en llamas. El lobo...- el chico no siguió porque Fe envió algo así parecido como un gruñido lastimero.

-. Venga ya, volvamos. Ya va a amanecer y tenéis clases.

Cuando solo habían dado un par de pasos, Febrix se detuvo y le miro.

-. Xirtus...

-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-. Él lo trajo... él debe saber lo que ha pasado...

* * *

¡Reviews! ¿Les gusto? ¡Me costó un mundo escribirlo! XD ¡Sorpresas! XD

**Kate bla: **Sí, es un capitulo que me costó escribir en especial porque quería darle mucho sentimiento- no sé si lo logre, pero a mi me gusta- pero la cosa es esa. Así nacieron las razas –para mi obvio- Fe no vio todo porque no es algo trascendental en su propia historia, pero ya por lo menos sabe que había un personaje demás y de seguro intentara saber algo más. Y sobre Wolfblood pues, es sorpresa :) me alegra que te haya parecido bueno. Saludos y te cuidas.

**FrogizZ94: **Esperando pacientemente a que llegues, pero me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto :). Te adoro niña, espero que este bien. Y todas tus preguntas algún día serán respondidas, total fic queda para rato XDD.


	78. El cuadro de Sir Cadogan

**Capitulo 78: "El cuadro de Sir Cadogan"**

**Domingo 17 de Febrero. **

(Febrix) Estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, sola. La sala había vibrado ya varias veces por alguien que quería entrar, podía ser Amy, a quien le había dicho donde estaba, o algunos de los chicos, pero no tenía ganas de estar con ninguno de ellos así que había pedido a la sala que no dejara entrar a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

La desaparición de Wolfblood, extrañamente le tenía mal. Muy mal, más que mal.

Anari con quien ahora –voluntariamente- tenía clases le había notificado que no tenía ninguna noticia de Xirtus y que era imposible buscarlo en algún lado porque el vampiro tenía su casa tan o más escondida que la Comarca misma. Hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, había logrado un despliegue de magia tremendo ¿Y si a Xirtus le había ocurrido lo mismo? No tenían la menos idea de cómo saberlo.

Cerró los ojos y dejo en pensar en Wolfblood, no podía estar muerto, eso era una realidad, no podía porque no podía y punto. Y mientras el sujeto volvía ¡Porque tenía que volver!. Ella le demostraría todo lo que había avanzado.

Pidió que se cerraran las ventanas y los muros agrietados le recibieron, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación pesada en ella misma, levantó la varita y soltó el hechizo que al impactar contra la pared pequeños crujidos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la pared, las grietas se expandieron y cayeron al suelo. Un humillo negro y verde salió de su varita.

Se alejo un poco y se dejo caer pasándole escalofríos por la espalda.

No podía acostumbrarse a los hechizos de magia negra.

(Harry) Estaba sentado con la mano acalambrada luego de que Hermione –para variar- los agarrara a Ron y a él y los pusiera a hacer el metro de pergamino que la profesora Mc. Gonagall le había pedido sobre transformación animaga. Y eso que solo llevaba medio metro y aun le quedaba mucha información que digerir.

Su amiga estaba más allá con un libro de ruinas que ellos poco podían descifrar ayudando a Neville con su trabajo practico de herbologia.

Ron soltó un bostezo, agarró un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a dibujar el "colgado" juego que los había ayudado a inspirarse desde primero. Él sonrió mientras a un lado dibujaba la primera letra –para no hacer ruido y que Hermione les pillara- y Ron descuartizo una de las piernas.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que noto cierto reflejo rojo que le llamo la atención, vio a Ginny por el reflejo del vidrio y la sonrisa tonta no pudo no salirse.

No había podido encontrarse con la chica, desde que la Casa de los Gritos se incendio y todo el mundo había hablado de ello, de los lobos que aullaron esa noche y la desaparición de Wolfblood, había estado muy ajetreado, pero talvez esa noche podía ser diferente.

-. ¡Oigan ustedes!- ambos pegaron un saltó cuando Hermione golpeo el libro en la mesa haciendo que varios alumnos alrededor pegaran un saltó.- en media hora quiero esos pergaminos para revisarlos o les confiscare sus escobas.

-. Es una tirana- murmuro por lo bajo.

-. Siempre podría convencerla- le contesto el pelirrojo moviendo las cejas.

-. No juguemos con el destino.- le dijo muy serio. El chico decapitó su hombre de palos y escribió en el pergamino "TARADO"...- desprendes creatividad.

-. ¡No escucho esas plumas!- canturreó la chica. Ambos bufaron y volvieron a su pose de zombi escribientes.

(William) Estaban todos sus alfas frente suyo, unos con más ojeras que los otros y muy estresados. La desaparición de Wolfblood se había esparcido como la bomba atómica dentro de la Comarca, la nula información de este y el futuro había estado provocando el caos. Los bandos pro y contra guerra que en un principio habían sido bastante obvios habían sido disminuidos pero luego, con la presencia de Wolfblood

-. Se están separando, bandos. Que no este Wolfblood para controlarlos es bastante malo.- dijo Jillian bebiendo un poco de la poción de energía que Emil había hecho.

-. Ya habíamos tenido esto antes, en el principio los que querían la guerra y los que no. Ahora es mucho más remarcado.

-. Algunos hasta han tenido la osadía de decirme que entregáramos a Febrix al bando de Voldemort y nos mantuviéramos encerrados hasta quien sabe cuando.- dijo Luxian amargado.

-. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?- pregunto William al mismo hombre.

-. Se han salido por lo menos un tercio. No puedo estar obligando a todos.- contesto Luxian.

-. Habrá que tomar medidas, no destartalare todo lo que se ha logrado. Si hay que obligarlos se les obligara. Habrá toque de queda a las 10 hasta las 5 a quien se pille en los terrenos, hombre y lobo se resguardara en las bodegas. A quien se les encuentre creando molestias o incentivando a las masas apresadlos de igual manera. Mejtis dile a tu lobo que maneje a los lobos guardias.

-. Sí, señor.

-. ¿Los demás lobos, cuando llegaran?- pregunto a Donnati.

-. Orion, Arkan y una docena se han quedado cuidando el castillo. Todos los demás debería estar llegando hoy en la tarde o mañana.

-. ¿Febrix esta siguiendo sus instrucciones con la vampira?- pregunto Emil.

-. Sí, por lo que me ha dicho Remus por cuenta propia ha ido, es mejor así, junto a Harry se irán complementando.

-. ¿La chica no ha dicho nada más?- preguntó Dissaor.

-. Lo que nos dijo allí mismo. Los lobos la llamaron, cuando llegó Wolfblood parecía mal herido, comenzó a sangrar y emanar magia como loco, Harry logró sacarla de la casa antes de que esta estallara en llamas por el poder mágico.

-. ¿Qué han dicho los magos?

-. Una historia sobre los fantasmas y polstergeis demasiado malignos que incendiaron la casa reactivando un poco de magia contenida. Dumblendore a incentivado aquello, el Ministerio como ha hecho últimamente a sofocado cualquier cosa, es mejor así. Aun así por lo que no han dicho Orion y Arkan hay turnos de aurores recorriendo Hogsmeade de vez en cuando.

Se creó un pequeño silencio a lo que tocaron la puerta y una cabellera rubia les llamó la atención. Era Max.

-. Pasa- le ordeno William, detrás de este estaban los dos gemelos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Queremos volver a investigar la casa de Weibel.

-. Weibel esta bajo un hechizo Fidelius.

-. Sí, pero nos hemos enterado de la presencia de la manada de Fenrir allí mismo.

Como cada vez que el nombre de aquel deshonor de licántropo salía al aire cada uno de sus licanos se ponía alerta. Aquel sujeto había incrementado licántropos por doquier, la gran mayoría de los licanos transformados había visto la muerte, el dolor y la transformación con el sujeto. No había nadie de sus alfas que no le deseara la más grande muerte.

-. Aun así- siguió él- allí mismo se encuentra el vampiro. Vampiro que te recuerdo ha dejado fuera de juego a uno de los vuestros.

Como cada vez que se hablaba de Alfred el rostro de los tres cazadores se crispaba.

-. No volverá a ocurrir- contesto Max.

-. No, Max- ordeno- esa es una pelea innecesaria con el vampiro cerca. Cuando la manada este en otro lado os aseguro que podrás...

-. No podemos dejar que siga...

-. ¡Es una jodida orden!- saltó haciendo que su efluvio golpeara con increíble fuerza el lugar. Sus alfas dejaron de respirar y los otros tres dieron un paso atrás abrumado y silenciosos.- no, no cuando puedo perder a cualquiera de ustedes una vez más con resultados peores. Ahora, retírate.

Los tres sujetos se marcharon silenciosos. Soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el cabello cortó.

-. Si esto se vuelve una tiranía, así se hará. Pero no se perderá todo lo que estamos logrando. Ahora marchaos y comunicadlo a la comunidad.

(Hermione) Había decidido dar una vuelta mientras los chicos recurrían a la afamada mirada al vació de estoy-creando-una-novela-serial para su ensayo de Transformaciones, así que tendría para rato.

Como solía hacer cuando no estaba en la biblioteca era caminar por el colegio. Algo en las murallas, en el susurro de los cuadros y el eco que transportaba los pasillos le tranquilizaba bastante. Desde que estaba teniendo las clases "anexas" se hallaba a sus cien por ciento en magia. No era tan cansador físicamente como podía seguir siendo las clases de espada, aunque echaba de menos no poder pasar esos momentos con los dos chicos. Pero la experiencia y la tremenda importancia de sus clases harían que la desventaja que tomara en ello fuera nivelada por sus clases. Eran clases particulares, solo a cuatro de todo el colegio y se hacía cada tantos años. Era un honor, y debía estar a la altura de ello.

Iba caminando ya por el séptimo piso, cuando un haz de luz entró por uno de las ventanas, se giro para ver el desolado cuadro que estaba siendo bañado y se quedo de piedra mientras veía allí, en el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, cargado en árbol lejano pero extrañamente iluminado el escudo de Godric Gryffindor.

-. ¡O por Merlín!- susurró.

(Febrix) Salió de la sala cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Y se quedó parada al ver a Josh y Amy allí jugando cartas en el suelo.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto no entendiendo nada. ¿Qué hacían esos dos allí? La ultima vez que había escuchado el zumbido había sido hacía como tres horas. No podían haber estado todo el rato allí esperando.- ¿Qué hacen allí sentado?

-. No podían dejar de notar que estar sentados en este suelo, en este pasillo y en este piso era increíblemente entretenido- le soltó con ironía Josh. Ella rodó los ojos.- me la he encontrado aquí hacía rato, así que le he estado haciendo compañía.

Amy tenía una cara asesina.

-. ¡No me haz dejado entrar!- le alegó.

-. No podía saber que eras tú.

-. Por favor, solo tienes que pedirle a sala y lo sabrías. ¡¿Y que es ese olor?- pregunto acercándosele.

¿Qué olor? Olfateó ella misma pero no noto nada.

-. Hueles a azufre- le comentó Josh. Ella levantó la manga y lo noto.

¿El hechizo expandía ese olor? Notaba el humo verde y negro, era bastante toxico, pero esperaba que se difuminara un poco para abrir las ventanas. No pensó que se quedaría ella con el olor.

-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-. Nada, relájense.- les dijo.- estoy muerta de hambre. Es hora de la cena, ¿No?- solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando fue Josh quien le cortó el paso.

¿Por qué? Maldición, ¿No podía tener dos amigos que simplemente le hicieran la vista gorda?. Miró los negros ojos del chico y espero.

Un destelló le llamo la atención solo un segundo y noto el águila de cristal que colgaba del cuello del chico. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

-. Tienes una cara horrible- le soltó.

-. Te escucho frecuentemente decirme eso- le contestó rodando los ojos.

-. Sí y siempre que te lo digo es uno: estas haciendo algo a escondidas, dos, no puedes dormir por algo, tres te estas sobrecargando.

-. Josh desde que llegue a este colegio estoy sobrecargada con algo. Relájate.

Iban girando a unas de las esquinas cuando vio a Hermione. Bañada por un haz de luz mirando un cuadro, tenía el rostro tenso.

-. ¡Hermione!- le llamó Amy. La castaña dio un saltó, la miro a ella y se puso pálida. ¿Qué ocurría?.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Llama a Harry... fe, llámalo- murmuro. Ella se acercó corriendo lo que hizo que el cuadro. Un sujeto dormido parado y cargado en su lanza, vestido con una armadura mandara un bramido.

-. ¿Qué hacéis bellacos?- les pregunto apuntándole con su espada. El pony gordo y gris detrás taconeo nerviosamente.

-. Fe...- le apuro Hermione.

_-. ¡Potter!- _cerró los ojos y se conecto con el chico. Lo sintió extrañamente pegar un saltó.

-. _¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?_

_-. Acércate a la Sala de los menester- _miro la pieza de cobre que estaba bajo el cuadro- _Sir Cadogan. Ahora. _

_-. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-. No sé, Hermione esta pálida. Apúrate. _

_-. Voy hacía allá. _

Hermione agarró a Amy y a ella y comenzó a llevarlos hacía una de las esquinas donde no había ni un cuadro, mientras Sir Cadogan bramaba y los llamaba para que tuvieran una pelea con él.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Amy. Ella estaba igual de intrigada.

-. Esperad un poco.- a los minutos después apareció Ron y Harry corriendo por una de las esquinas.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ron escaneando a su novia.

-. Harry, ¿Recuerdas a Sir Cadogan?- le pregunto la chica a Potter. Este entrecerró el cejo y abrió la boca.

-. Aquel cuadro que custodiaba la entrada de Gryffindor en tercero?¿Aquel que nos retaba a duelo a cada rato?

-. Ese mismo. Se encuentra allí- apuntando donde hacía dos minutos estaba parada.- ve, pasa por el lado y mira el árbol que esta a su derecha. Es importante hazlo.

(Harry) La conexión con Fe le había tomado completamente de sorpresa, había pegado un saltó en su modorra y había tomado cuenta de sus palabras. Sir Cadogan... ese era un cuadro de su mismo piso, pero varios pasillos más allá. Había agarrado a Ron de un brazo y se lo había llevado de voladas donde extrañamente estaban los dos amigos de Fe mirándose sin comprender nada. La misma cara de Fe que miraba a Hermione sin entender.

¡Ho Sir Cadogan! Aquel cuadro de lo más molesto que cada maldito minuto que lo veía estaba retándolo a duelo.

-. Ok.- soltó sin comprender caminando donde el cuadro seguía chillándoles. el hombrecillo que lo amenazaba, el pony y Ho... dio mío- no puede ser...

¡Era el escudo de Gryffindor!¡Allí! No podía ser cierto. Se giro con los ojos como plato hacía la castaña y camino apresuradamente de vuelta.

-. No puede ser...

-. No entiendo nada- comentó Febrix mirándoles ceñudos.

-. Bajemos a cenar, de allí te explicaremos todo, así dejamos que se relaje el cuadro y volveremos por la noche.

Él cabeceó con el pecho hinchado de esperanzas. Si lograban sonsacarle información al cuadro estaba seguro que podrían dar con el escudo.

(Febrix) No entendía nada, pero asegurándose que Hermione le contara todo lo que tenía que saber para después, Amy le aferró un brazo y junto con Josh que le seguía mirando ceñudo siguieron bajando los siete pisos.

-. ¿Dónde pasaras esta luna llena?- le pregunto de repente, cuando iban bajando por las escaleras del quinto piso. Ella le miró sin entender hasta la realidad le golpe.

Ya no había casa de los gritos, ya no había Wolfblood para cuidarle. No podía salir del colegio para la transformación.

-. Según mis cálculos es esta semana, Fe.- le recordó el chico.

-. ¡Ho Merlín!- murmuro golpeándose la frente.

-. La casa de los Gritos ya no esta para que este allí y mucho menos sin tú maestro.- susurró más bajo.

Ella había tenido que contarles lo que había pasado el viernes, cuando la noticia que la Casa de los Gritos se había incinerado y la perdida de su Maestro.

-. No lo había pensado- murmuro.- tendré que hablar con el Director.- saltaron una de las tantos escalones trampa y volvió a mirar al chico y el destello del halcón.- me gusta tu collar.- le comentó notó sin darle importancia que Amy le acaba de enterrar las uñas en el brazo.

-. Lo siento, casi me caigo- le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-. Es bonito ¿No?- le dijo el chico con los ojos en su collar, al tenerlo sobre su mano este se elevó.- me lo han regalado la semana pasada para San Valentín.

-. Hoo- asintió, sonrió de lado- ¿Quién si se puede saber?- el chico rió.

-. No lo sé, a sido un anónimo.

-. Anónimos, eres mago lo sabías, puedes hacer un hech...

-. ¡Ho mira!- Amy casi le rompe el brazo mientras le llevaba de volada a uno de los tantas pizarras de informaciones.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Aquí mira... son las clases de Defensa.

Los demás chicos no demoraron en llegar.

Y así era.

_Querido alumnado: _

_Desde este lunes 18 a las cinco en punto en el Gran Salón se comenzaran a impartir las clases de Defensa Contra los Seres Nocturnos impartidos por su profesora del rubro con auxilió del Ministerio de Magia. Las clases se impartirán a todos desde primero a séptimo, a todos aquellos alumnos que deseen ampliar su conocimiento en estos tiempos de oscuridad. _

_Atentamente. _

_Minerva Mc. Gonagall. _

Ella arrugó el rostro se había olvidado que Anari había estado coordinando estas clases. ¿Lo soportaría? La mujer seguía siendo media vampiro y sabía que estaba tomando energizantes y eso que solo daba clases normales, y a ellos, pero ¿Y eso?. ¿No se estaría saturando?. Después de todo lo que ella sabía es que la mujer no bebía sangre humana, lo que de por si era un desgaste tremendo si solo tomaba suplementos.

(Anari) Bebió un poco del vino que se solía impartir en las comidas de los Domingos y viajó su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor donde le faltaban cinco alumnos. Frunció el ceño y picoteo un poco de sus frutas. ¿Dónde estarían? Llevó su mirada hacía los Ravenclaw buscando una cabellera negra que tampoco estaba. Dos minutos, si no aparecían en dos minutos los iría a buscar. Les colocaría a cada uno de ellos uno de esos aparatos tan increíble que inventaban los muggles, un ¿cómo era?¿GPS? Sí, uno de esos. Así sabrían donde andaba cada uno de ellos.

Aunque no fue necesario porque entraron a los segundos después, el trío de oro hablando apresuradamente detrás delante y en cuchicheos y los otros tres más atrás.

Fijo su mirada en Febrix. Merlín le matara si no sentía que algo iba mal con la chica. Desde el ataque con Mitchas más o menos que la notaba un poco grisácea o era cosa suya, un aura un tanto oscura que no había visto más que en otros personajes de muy mala calaña.

Esperaba que solo fuera un poco la desaparición de Wolfblood. Pensando en el lobo, ¿Dónde se había metido? Usualmente cualquier mago medianamente poderosos podía sentir a otro mago medianamente poderoso a algunos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda, pero el Director, Albus Dumblendore que era el mejor mago y más poderoso de los últimos tiempos estaba en un desierto de sensaciones, el mago no podía sentir al lobo en ningún lado. Había desaparecido el muy imbecil. Esperaba que estuviera bien porque ella no sabía como relacionarse con los otros lobos si fe quería viajar o cualquier otra cosa.

Soltó un suspiro y se termino el vino.

Necesitaba más pociones.

(Remus) Había bastante caos por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde la desaparición de Wolfblood todo estaba así. William le había prohibido rotundamente salir de la casa y hasta dentro de las instalaciones tenía que ir con alguno de los lobos guardia.

El toque de queda impuesto y las constantes revoluciones de quienes no querían la guerra estaba haciendo que los alfas se estresaran con bastante facilidad. Al parecer los que tenían más controlados a sus pequeñas comunidades eran las mujeres, Jillian, Nadecko y Emil. Y Damián quien teniendo bajo su control al colegio estaba logrando calmar a los suyos. Mas en todos los otros sectores eran conflictos constantes y William, bajo su autoridad había comenzado a impartir castigos rotundos. Pero al parecer por lo que le había contado su cambio de guardia que el sujeto había estado a punto de exiliar a uno de ellos, lo que había calmado bastante las aguas. Nadie quería ir a parar fuera de la Comarca, al menos nadie que valorar su dignidad y vida.

Miro hacía afuera hacía la calle principal de la ciudadela, sus ojos fueron de inmediato a aquel sujeto. Hacía semanas que no lo había visto y la caminata pesada le puso los instintos de punta. Se había olvidado de Arnel Triver desde semanas después del ultimo ataque hacía Fe. Había algo en el sujeto que lo ponía en ese estado de alarma. Recordaba que William e había puesto guardia, pero al parecer ya no. El sujeto observándolo ya no usaba esos trapos con los que lo había visto la última vez. Extraño. Lo miro más detenidamente y vio que estaba observando la casa de Jillian que era la única casa de los Alfas que estaba cerca del camino. Su lobo se puso en alerta. Debía saber que estaba haciendo el sujeto.

Escucho ruido en la puerta de la biblioteca, curioso ya que la manilla subía y bajaba y escuchaba alguien rumiar desde el otro lado, abrió la puerta para ver a Maria, venía con dos platos de comida, algo como un rollo de tela en la boca y chasco.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras entraba rápidamente y dejaba los platos sobre la mesa y saltaba hacía atrás soplándose las manos.- Maria...

-. He traído el almuerzo.- soltó peinándose.

-. No era necesario.

-. Creí que te podía molestar comer solo ahora que están todos tan locos, así que le pregunte ¡Y pregunte! A las cocineras si podía comer aquí contigo y como ellas están enamoradas de ti me dijeron que sí.

-. Maria- resoplo, elevando los platos de la mesa con un movimiento de varita. La chica le miró haciendo un puchero y él sonrió por lo bajo.- esta bien, pero aquí no. Este lugar no es para comer. Vamos al salón.

Maria se había pasado casi todos los días por allí. Una compañía agradecida. Ningunos de los alfas había pasado a quedarse desde que comenzó todo esto de la "rebelión" y William apenas si lograba pillarlo en la mañana para un saludo cordial. Así que la compañía de la muchacha era un momento de distracción. Ya que ella tampoco había podido seguir cien por ciento con sus clases como alfa, ya que Damián estaba estresandose con la culminación de los estudios de sus alumnos y la tal vez fiesta que se realizaría.

-. ¿Ha hablado con Fe?- preguntó la chica dejando sus cubiertos de lado.

-. Muy poco.

-. Mmm... ¿Te gusta que tu nuevo yerno sea Damián?- le pregunto dejándolo levemente noqueado por ello.

Ok, bien. Sabía sobre la inesperada atracción del alfa hacía su hija, sabía que se hablaba bastante de ello fuera y dentro de la casa de William, pero no estaba preparado para ello. No Así. Rumio la pared de enfrente mientras Maria le miraba intensamente.

-. Ya veo- silbó por lo bajo.- a mí tampoco me gustan juntos, como que no me juntan ni pegan con nada.

-. Yo no he dicho que no me agraden- contestó tenso.

-. Esa arruga en tu cejo dice todo lo contrario.- le dijo mirando su rostro. Él se enderezó y carraspeo.

-. Ya va siendo hora que prosiga en lo mío. A sido realmente agradable que me acompañaras, Maria.- la chica le rodó los ojos con un gesto que le recordó mucho a Sirius cuando él esquivaba las preguntas no muy inteligentemente.

-. Ok. Entendí la indirecta, pero solo para que lo sepas. ¡Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado!- le soltó mientras él se despedía con una breve venia por la puerta lateral.

No estaba preparado para eso de yerno, claro que no. No su niña. Nunca creyó que iba a ser un padre posesivo, jamás se lo imagino, creía que iba a ser un poquito más relajado, pero desde que rumor había llegado, desde que había hablado con Damián todo ello le tenía con los nervios destrozados.

Su niña. Merlín sabia que Damián estaba muerto si le ponía más que una mano encima.

(Febrix) Miró a Hermione y luego a Harry. Ambos tenían el rostro iluminado con la esperanza. Le habían contado sobre el escudo y el intento de persuasión que harían esa noche.

-. Pero ¿Estáis seguro que era?- preguntó por tercera vez. Es que simplemente no se lo podía creer.

-. Sí, sí es.- le recalcó Hermione.

-. Lo intetaremos esta noche, después del entrenamiento. ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Potter. Ella se enderezó en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos mirando detenidamente al chico.

-. Claro que no.- le soltó como si fuera obvia su negación.

-. ¿Y porque no?- preguntó con un mohín.

-. A sido tú plan, Potter. Además tengo cosas que hacer después de lo de Anari.- le soltó, una gran mentira. Pero no iba a perder una noche de sueño por el intento de persuadir a un cuadro gritón. No gracias.- sea como sea, si tienes que pasar algo así como tu primera aventura en primer me avisas pero no voy a gastar mis pocas horas de sueño con una cuadro hiperventilado.

Ambos chicos se miraron como si les hubiera golpeado una jaqueca tremenda de pronto. Un gran JA.

(Fenrice) Había notado el primer movimiento y había escuchado por el movimiento del viento lo que parecían destrozados sollozos. El cuerpo del chiquillo estaba allí, aun ardiendo en fiebre pero sanando, extrañamente sin que él hubiera hecho nada. Lo tenía "sentado" por así decirlo en la vereda de donde él creía que podía estar la casa.

Los lobos estaban esparcidos en las sombras, ocultos y listos para saltar en el primer momento en que Weibel diera la cara. Si es que la daba.

Habían tenido dos invasiones de aurores en los últimos días, Fenrir había hecho desaparecer a los suyos rápidamente ya que tener un continuo circuito de aurores por donde se encontraba no era para nada algo que ellos necesitaran. Pero si Weibel no aparecía pronto esto se iba a colocar negro.

-. Creo que ya el tiempo se esta terminando- gruño Fenrir desde las sombras. Él no se movió y saco una larga daga de plata.- es tu decisión chiquillo pero sabes que él se esta impacientando y recuerdas tú ultima ida, yo la recuerdo muy bien, bañado en tu propia sangre por algo que obviamente no estas haciendo bien.

-. ¿Quieres ser el primero en probar la daga, Fenrir?- le pregunto levantando esta misma. El lobo le murmuro una maldición por lo bajo.

-. Solo hazlo de una vez.

Él cabeceó y miro la luna por unos momentos. No podía permitirse que los lobos se pasaran la noche de luna llena en las calles, por muy de "Su" bando que fuera los licanos nacidos de Fenrir nueve decimos de ellos se volvían en contra del lobo y se marchaban a la Comarca, una cosa que obviamente no necesitaba.

-. ¡Estas a punto de ver morir a uno de los tuyos, Weibel!- soltó en un grito. El sollozo que se escuchaba en el viento se apago. Él podía sentir ahora, un tipo de sombra que cubría la calle.- te estoy dando la ultima oportunidad de redimir la vida del chico, aun puede ser salvado.

Deposito la daga en el cuello del niño y hundió un poco, el olor a sangre despertó sus sentidos alarmando su estado. No había notado que estaba tan hambriento.

-. Tienes poco menos que una hora. Entrégate y dejaremos al chico en paz. Tienes solo media hora y ni siquiera intentes llamar a los aurores o a tus amiguitos de la Orden. En el primer momento en que veamos llegar a alguien el chico pasara por la transición de ser simplemente un filete. Ya sabes como a los licanos les encanta jugar.

Escucho a los lobos jadear detrás de él.

-. Tienes solo media hora.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Sip... **Creo que este es uno de los capitulos más aburridos que he escrito, pero bien, creo que desde el prox capitulo ya me enderezare bien y veremos un poco más de acción. Así que espero que tengan calma. :)

¿Reviews? Please ¿Si?

**kate black evans: **XDD Me encanta que te encante :) sé que esta lento todo pero ya me colocare mejor las pilas, si es cosa de la luna esto del animo XDD. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**FrogizZ: **XDDD Sí, felicitaciones fuiste el review numero 160 XDDD Espero que te vaya muy bien en tus trimestrales y los pases con buenas calificaciones. Espero verte luego por aquí, ansió leer tus reacciones con lo que he escrito XDD. Te cuidas mucho y estudia harto, no seas una vaga como yo :P XDD Cuidate.


	79. A menos de un paso del Diario

**Capitulo 79: "A menos de un paso del Diario"**

(Febrix) Se llevó una mano al ceño y lo rasco para luego quedarse mirando al director que le sonreía de lado. Quería gruñirle molesta por la idea... porque no le parecía nada de bien lo que se le estaba planteando.

-. Van a estar pululando por allí, en serio, Señor. Lo digo muy en serio- dijo mirando intensamente al hombre que le sonreía con gracia.

-. No puedo permitir que estés fuera en los terrenos, Fe, y menos sin Wolfblood.

-. Antes teníamos la amenaza de dementores y me dejo quedarme en el bosque con Hagrid- recordó por lo bajo aun sabiendo que iba a salir perdiendo.

-. Los dementores no buscaban a licántropos en mis terrenos, sino a Sirius.

Ella suspiró molesta, intentando saber como iba a detener a tres –o más- metiches en su transformación.

-. Esta bien- soltó cansada.- pero sepa bien que _esos_ van a andar por allí porque Merlín sabe que no pueden aceptar un no.

-. Recordare a los Prefectos y Profesores que hagan doble turno.

Aunque eso no era exactamente buena idea.

-. Anari se mantendrá cerca por cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió y se marcho con una venia. Genial... pasaría su transformación en el colegio y nada más que en la Sala de los Menesteres con seguramente un par de Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw molestosos

Molestos, molestos todos ellos.

(Harry) La vio perderse por el pasillo como una nube pelirroja a Ginny mientras la escalera descendía y daba paso a Febrix con un mohín molesto. La había acompañado a hablar con el Director y en esos breves momentos que la licana no había estado Ginny le había seguido para estar unos momentos solos.

La chica soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo a su lado.

-. ¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras ambos caminaban al despacho de Anari. La licana miraba intensamente hacía adelante sin hacerle caso.- ¡Vamos Fe!- le soltó.

-. Que molesto eres, Potter- le gruño, él sonrió radiante. Esta soltó un suspiro y se paso la mano por el cuello como queriendo destensarlo.- en la sala de los Menesteres...

-. ¡¿Pu...

-. ¡No! No sé porque piensas que si ya te dije que no más de una vez esta vez iba a ser diferente.

-. ¿Y si Mitchas aparece de nuevo?

-. De seguro que nos molerá a palos una vez más- le soltó esta con una sonrisa mordaz.- obviamente si Mitchas aparece tú no estarás cerca. Y no sigas molestando- le cortó. Él soltó un silbido por lo bajo. Iba a seguir hinchando hasta que Fe le dejara quedarse con ella aunque esta le golpeara por molesto.

Vieron a Ron esperándolos fuera de la sala después de su recorrido como Prefecto. Ver al pelirrojo le hizo recordar a Ginny instándole de que debía decírselo al chico luego, al menos que ella tomara las riendas de la situación y se lo dijiera tan suave como solo podía ser una chica criada entre seis hermanos.

El rumor de su relación se había expandido con una rapidez asombrosa, mas era un milagro que Ron no lo haya escuchado o algo parecido. Así que tendría que tomar la defensiva luego si es que no quería que el pelirrojo le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

(Snape) Fue Minerva quien con el rostro tenso apareció por la Red Flu para avisarle de la reunión de la Orden urgente que se realizaba en el despacho del Director.

Pero al mismo instante en que apareció en suso dicho despacho supo que estaba en problemas, y unos tremendos. Comenzó a maquinar todo rápidamente mientras veía a Weibel. Al hombre que en el pasado era todo risas y una inteligencia ridículamente sagaz, ahora canoso, ojeroso y como si mil años le hubieran caído encima de golpe. Las noticias que traía eran de que su tiempo ya estaba terminando.

El chiquillo, Fenrice había tomado rehén a uno de los sobrinos de Weibel a punto de asesinarlo en exactamente quince minutos si no se entregaba. El sujeto había sido amenazado de no ponerse en contacto con nadie de la Orden o los aurores, pero había llegado a un limite de presión que había desobedecido el mandato.

Él se acercó lo suficiente mientras Albus hablaba rápidamente con Minerva y Ojoloco, mientras la luz verde iba dejando entrar uno a uno a los integrantes de la Orden.

-. No puedes entregarte- le siseo logrando que este pegara un salto.

-. Severus- susurró- por favor. Es mi sobrino.

-. Es el Diario de Sammantha lo que busca- le cortó, el sujeto abrió los ojos de golpe. Y levantó el dedo hacía él pero algo chispeo en sus ojos y bajo la mano. El Fidelius le obligo a hacerlo.- es tu sobrino, Weibel, pero es la vida de todos los demás si perjudicas esto. No debes salir, no puedes. ¡¿Lo entiendes?

-. Solo tiene quince años, Severus, Por favor... si tú...

-. No. No tienes idea de lo tú apurada acción esta haciendo.

Él vio por el reojo como Albus le miraba intensamente. Y él le mostró brevemente una imagen de todos ellos mucho más jóvenes.

-. Frank- le llamó Albus y él se alejó dispuesto a dejar todo preparado por si se veía llamado por el Lord.- la Orden esta a tú disposición. Intentaremos salvar a su sobrino, pero deben mantenerte al margen.

El Director se quedó en silencio varios segundos mientras todos ellos se miraban unos a otros. El se dirigió hacía la puerta y lo último que escucho antes de salir fue el pedido del Director.

Molestó por el actuar de Weibel solo tenía a una persona que en la cuerda floja en que se encontraba podía ser de ayuda. Alguien capaz, con las puertas abiertas a todos sus despachos de pociones y ingredientes especiales. Donde fuera que iba a ahora no podía seguir con la investigación. Solo podía dejarle a una sola persona el diario. Y esperaba que este supiera manejarlo como esperaba.

(Febrix) Detuvo el golpe de Harry y logro esquivar uno de Ron mientras trastabillaba hacía atrás y volvía al ataque. Anari sorteaba hechizos simples a diestro y siniestro cada poco mientras iba dándoles orden, era unos contra otros, pero debía decir que los dos chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacarle a ella y eso era trampa.

Logro darle un aletazo a la espada de Ron logrando que el chico soltara la espada con un bufido enojado. Ella sonrió encantada pero fue Potter que en su pequeña victoria le dio a ella un golpe con el lado plano de la espada haciendo que esta se soltara de su mano y quedaran momentáneamente perdida al intentar pescarla para que no cayera.

-. Hey eso es trampa- alegó tomando bien a Lux.

-. Ja, no sean malos perdedores...

La puerta de la entrada de abrió de golpe y la profesora Mc. Gonagall con el rostro tenso miro a Anari.

-. La Orden se reúne, señor Potter, señorita Lupin, por favor vayan con la profesora. Señor Weasley por favor vaya a la Torre.

-. Pero...

-. Le recuerdo Señor Weasley que usted aun no es mayor de edad, y sus padres no estarán contentos con que se inmiscuya en esto.

-. Harry tampoco- soltó el pelirrojo enojado porque lo dejaran de lado.

-. Cosa de la que soy plenamente consciente y de la cual no puedo hacer nada.- le cortó aun más enojada- Anari- le dijo a la profesora que le puso una mano a Ron el hombro mientras ellos salían detrás. Potter se quedo medio segundo detrás para decirle algo a Ron.

(Harry) Sabía la impotencia que sintió Ron y de verdad le hubiera gustado llevarlo con él. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él si era cierto que Ron aun no era mayor edad?. Él tampoco era mayor de edad, pero sus padres y su tutor estaban muertos y al ser así pasaba a manos del Ministerio que no tenía porque enterarse de esto.

-. Solo unas semanas Ron- le soltó mientras se encaminaba detrás de Anari y Fe que caminaban con la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

-. Que no te maten- le despidió el pelirrojo mientras se perdía detrás de las mujeres.

Al llegar al despacho sintió el pecho hinchado. Los llevarían a una misión, aunque debía por ende mantenerse cerca de Anari y no interferir al menos que se vieran en graves problemas y también usando las capas para que no se les viera.

Se les informo rápidamente de los planes. Aunque había varios personajes que no estaban de acuerdo, como siempre, de que ellos fueran.

-. No esta bien que se los lleven Albus- dijo la Sra. Weasley con aprensión. Él se sintió molestó, adoraba a aquella mujer, pero debían avanzar luego en esto.

-. Molly- suspiró el Director mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para que los demás se fueran yendo.

-. Estaremos bien- le sonrió él para intentar calmarla.

-. ¡Harry aun ni siquiera es mayor de edad!- soltó.- esto ya es una batalla real... no podemos...

-. Potter ya sabe matar, yo sé matar y si usted esta dispuesta a matar a Voldemort cuando sea oportuno... - Anari le puso una mano en la boca mientras Fe le miraba feo. - ¡¿Qué?- pregunto cuando se saco a su profesora de encima.

-. Yo los cuidare bien, Molly.- gruño Anari mirando mal a Fe que se alzaba de hombros.

La mujer no alcanzó a hacer mucho cuando la vampira los llevaba de un brazo a cada uno hacía la chimenea.

Mientras aparecían en la misma casa que había sido ocupada cuando habían viajado en busca de los licántropos atrapados por los aurores, Anari los agarro murmurando todo lo que no debían hacer y volvieron a desaparecer.

(Febrix) Los personajes de la Orden comenzaron a desaparecer de apoco por los alrededores, habían licántropos por todos lados y debían tratar de sacar de allí a un chiquillo que un vampiro tenía en sus manos. La prioridad era sacar al niño.

Era consciente que los habían llevado solo para que aportaran algo si sucedía algún inconveniente, pero no podían inmiscuirse ya que meter la pata era condenar al chico. Anari los hizo entrar a una casa de muggles, que al parecer estaba abandonada aunque el olor a licántropo le puso los nervios de punta. No era el típico olor a lobo, este era ácido y le daba un poco de arcadas.

Siguieron a la vampira hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde les hizo reacomodarse debajo de una ventana.

-. No pueden intervenir ya se lo he dicho. Queda poco menos de cinco minutos y debemos sacar al niño sin inconvenientes. Quedaos aquí.

-. Pero...

-. Nada de peros.- ordenó y se marcho.

(Harry) Estaban los dos debajo de la ventana en una casa que obviamente había sido invadida hacía poco. Por los rasguños y los muebles destrozados habían sido licántropos. Miro a Fe que también miraba todo a su alrededor y sin decir nada ambos se asomaron brevemente por la ventana. Lo que vio le puso alerta.

Era _ese_ vampiro, Fenrice, en medio de la calle con un chiquillo acuclillado delante de él y la espada en mano dispuesto a quitarle la vida, mas atrás estaban tres hombres que se suponían que eran licanos y por sobre las casas y los patios otros tantos licántropos alertas. Fijo sus ojos en el sujeto haraposo y grande que estaba detrás de Fenrice, Greyback, estaba seguro de eso.

Por el rabillo vio el movimiento y se le acelero el pulso al ver a los miembros de la Orden acercarse acechadoramente.

(Fenrice) Se había acabado el tiempo y soltó una grosería por lo bajo mientras pateaba al chico y este caía al suelo.

-. Esto a sido tu decisión Weibel- gritó mientras levantaba la espada perpendicular al cuerpo del chico.

El ataque fue extrañamente obvio. Los licanos no los habían sentido por estar en contra del aire y mientras media docena de hechizos iban en su dirección se armo el caos.

-. ¡Ataquen!- ordenó Fenrir corriendo hacía la protección de las casas abandonadas.

Los demás licanos se lanzaron a por los personajes de la Orden.

Fue solo un momento, un breve momento en que vio el movimiento de una tela a solo cinco metros de él entre la unión de dos casas poco más que frente a él. Y se le acelero el corazón al saber lo cerca que estaba. Desvió rápidamente otra tanda de hechizos y se acuclillo al lado del chico para levantarle el cuello y utilizar una de sus manos como daga. Un hechizo le paso a centímetros por sobre la cabeza lo que le hizo volver la mirada para saber que tan cerca estaban.

-. ¡Weibel!- gritó y le enterró las uñas en el cuello. El grito de dolor del chico fue justo lo que necesito cuando noto el segundo movimiento de la tela.

En un solo segundo apareció agarrando la tela y jalándola con fuerza, cuando noto la cabeza del sujeto como se la nada le agarro del cuello notando que un hechizo le acaba de pegar en las costillas haciéndoles crujir. Pero al fin lo tenía y estúpidos hechizos no lo iban a hacer soltar su premio.

Lo saco por completo de la protección con gritos y maldiciones de este mismo. Volvió medio segundo el rostro para ver como su hermana en apariciones rápidas intentaba llegar a él.

Victorioso, le sonrió y desapareció llevándose consigo a su anhelada presa.

(Febrix) Estaba congelada viendo a Fenrice. El vampiro había estado a punto de matar a un chiquillo y ahora se había llevado a un hombre que había sacado de lo que ella creía era una protección Fidelius.

El caos se armo nuevamente mientras uno de los licántropos agarró al chico y se lo estaba llevando fuera de la protección anti-desaparición. Anari había sido retenida por dos licántropos. La protección solo servia para los humanos y Anari y Fenrice eran los únicos que podía transportarse, y por ende Anari la única que podía llegar hacía el chico.

(Snape) Miro su trabajo y sus inventos, el libro y sus apuntes; con la angustia de dejar todo un trabajo detrás, un trabajo que le estaba llevando cada vez más cerca de la cura. Observó su brazo donde la marca tenebrosa se calentaría en cualquier momento llamándolo frente al Lord, para, si tenía suerte: morir rápidamente.

Su chimenea se ilumino y por allí apareció Albus con el rostro tenso y los ojos azules preocupados. Había ocurrido, había sido capturado. ¡Maldito sea Weibel!

-. Debes irte Severus.- el suspiro y dejo la carta sobre el diario, la poción, y una esfera congeladora donde estaba un poco de la sangre de la chica Lupin.

-. Podría seguir...

-. Perderte no es lo que necesitamos... cuando no puedan sacar el paradero del libro vendrán a por ti.

-. Perderemos toda la información que hemos recopilado de Voldemort.- el rostro del director se sumió en las sombras y él soltó un suspiro haciendo desaparecer sus pertenencias.

-. Te mantendremos informado, ellos han aceptado protegerte por un tiempo...

Con un gruñido de frustración, asintió y mientras miraba por ultima vez su aula de pociones esperaba volver vivo allí pronto.

(Harry) El vampiro se había llevado a un hombre pero el chico estaba siendo arrastrado por uno de los licántropos fuera de las protecciones anti-desaparición. No sabiendo que hacer gruñó una maldición frustrado. Si por lo menos Anari pudiera acercarse, pero no, había dos licántropos que se jugaban la vida tratando de detenerle.

La mano de Fe fue a parar a su brazo y él le miró angustiado, los ojos de la chica pasaron a estar transformados y las runas en su cara brillantes bajo la tenue luz de la calle.

-. ¿Preparado?- siseó. Él no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces mientras asentía y sacaba su espada. Fe se sacó su capa y en menos de los que podía esperarse, los licanos a la redonda los notaron.

-. Vamos a ver que tan buenos somos.- murmuró por lo bajo mientras ambos se alejaban de la ventana y se ponían en posición de batalla.

(Anari) No sabía si reprender a los chicos o sentirse aliviada de poder liquidar uno de los licanos que se interponía en su camino. Y pasar del otro para pegarle una certera patada al licántropo que intentaba llevarse al niño Weibel.

No pudo no sentir cierta angustia mientras miraba hacía la casa y veía como tres licántropos entraban mientras la Orden se desplegaba para ayudarlos. Otros tantos licántropos fueron desapareciendo. Noto como Fenrir Greyback aquel lunático miraba la casa y gruñía algo mientras desaparecía por las sombras.

Se giro hacía el chico. Aun tenía sus signos vitales lentos pero seguros, lo estiro para que no se sofocara y comenzó a buscar ansiosamente a los chicos. La llegada de Vanesa y Bill cerca suyo le dio pie para aparecerse dentro de la casa.

(Febrix) Sintió a los licanos, uno por el entretecho, otro por abajo y tres estaban subiendo por la misma ventana que ellos protegían. Le hizo un movimiento a Potter para que se estuviera a cubierto por el licano del techo y otro hacía abajo donde el licano venía corriendo.

Potter utilizo su espada para que uno de los licanos que subía fuera despedido por esta misma gracias a un hechizo, pero los otros dos entraron si acercarse demasiado y rodeándoles.

Estos no tenía espada y uno de ellos solo tenía varita.

Un muggle/licano sin transformación solo era un muggle con mucha fuerza, desquiciadamente animal y con cierta retención a hechizos simples como Desmaius o Expelliarmus. Un mago/licano tenia magia, fuerza y habilidad suficiente para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Sintiendo que el licano de abajo venía ya por entrar por puro reflejo trabo el pie en la puerta y cuando lo escucho suficientemente cerca envió la patada que hizo que se estrellara con fuerza en el licano invasor.

(Harry) El golpe de la puerta contra el licano hizo que los otros dos se movieran en pos del ataque. Dos hechizos poco identificables rebotaron en su espada logrando que uno de ellos chocara contra el techo logrando que un poco de este cayera y les nublara la visión. Febrix se alejo mientras el licántropo intentaba sacarla de la pieza.

(Febrix) La poca costumbre de un ataque con un oponente que no tenía magia ni espada, es que no sabía como atacar. Un mano a mano hubiera sido mucho más útil, pero ella jamás había tenido fuerza para dar puñetazos ni mucho menos información sobre llaves con que retener a un enemigo, que además, era treinta centímetros más grande que ella y el doble de ancho.

Cuando este se le lanzó en un intento burlesco de quitarle la espada, se movió hacía un lado, se medio movió detrás un closet botado y saco la varita.

-. ¡Diffindo!- el hechizo impacto creándole una fea y grotesca herida entre el omoplato y el pecho, lo que hizo que jadeara y cayera hacía atrás mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

Se quedo allí sin saber mucho que hacer. ¿Eso había sido todo?

(Harry) Incapaz de darle una utilidad mayor a la espada la utilizo mejor como canalizador. Se apego a la pared mientras daba rebote a otro hechizo identificable que cuando impacto en la pared se convirtió en piedra. Un poco extrañado por notarse tan rápido, movió la espada en tres expelliarmus consecutivos que impactaron uno tras otro y lo hicieron caer por la ventana.

Miro a Fe y esta tenía el rostro malhumorado y lo miraba a él y al licano que había dejado sangrando. Se levantó de hombros y espero a los de la Orden que venían subiendo.

Anari apareció en la habitación y miro de un lado a otro.

(Febrix) Se giro en busca del licano que había lanzado por la puerta pero lo vio desmayado. Y el que estaba en el entretecho ni idea.

Escucho un ruidito y vio al licano que peleaba con Potter salir despedido por la ventana luego de un hechizo de Potter.

Ella lo miró y se levantó de hombros.

Para ser su primera misión, había sido increíblemente aburrido y poco adrenalinico.

-. La transformación los tenía claramente lentos- anunció Anari apareciendo por la puerta mientras desmayaba al licano que se desangraba.

¡Ho, la transformación! Se le había olvidado.

Ojoloco llegó en aquel momento y los miro de un lado a otro y luego refunfuño algo.

-. Llévate a los chicos, Anari. El vampiro se ha llevado a Weibel, reunión en Grimmauld.

¿Weibel? Ella reconocía ese nombre... pero, ¿Dónde?

(Harry) Reaparecieron en el despacho del Director y Anari los despacho con rapidez, dejándolos a ambos con la boca abierta de indignación. Pero obviamente era una reunión de la Orden que no querían que ellos se metieran.

Bufando ambos, se alejaron hacía la torre, no querían tentar en destino luego que AL FIN les llevaran a algún lado.

-. No quiero pecar de ególatra, pero, eso a sido increíblemente fácil.

-. Están a poco menos de una semana para la transformación, Potter- le recordó- no creo que hayan estado en sus mejores condiciones- él hizo un mohín- pero debo decir que esperaba mucho más...

Eso le hizo sonreír.

Luego de ser casi atrapados por la Sra. Norris, a quien Fe literalmente le gruñó para espantarle, se marcharon trotando a la sala por si aparecía Flish.

(Fenrice) Dejo caer el cuerpo inconsciente de Weibel mientras se limpiaba los labios y sentía el flujo mágico ayudándole a restablecerse, especialmente las costillas que le habían quebrado. No había tenido como contenerle por la cantidad de desesperados movimientos con los que intentaba liberarse cuando lo había atrapado. Por lo que en el primer momento en que había logrado tocar tierra lo había mordido quitándole suficiente sangre para debilitarlo y dejarlo lánguido.

Dos figuras que se mantenían retraídas en la oscuridad salieron a recibirles.

-. Llevadlo a las mazmorras- les ordeno mientras por medio de hechizos el cuerpo inconsciente era elevado. Los mortifagos no preguntaban, nunca lo hacían.

Intento traspasar por los recuerdos que la sangre les daba, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con el diario de Ielf se perdía con rapidez. Frustrado, siguió a los dos mortifagos mientras Weibel era llevado a las tan usadas mazmorras del hogar de Voldemort.

Intentaría sacarle la información antes de que el Lord fuera a recibirlos. Y en el primer momento en que tuviera el paradero del diario, se haría con él.

(Febrix) Weibel... Weibel... Frank Weibel trabajaba con su madre… ¿Para qué lo quería Fenrice?

Mientras entraban en la habitación, noto a los dos pelirrojos y a Hermione esperándoles con los rostros un poco tensos.

-. ¿Fe...?- comenzó Hermione mientras Potter le sonreía a Ginny.

-. Necesito hablar con mi padre...

Y diciendo eso subió las escaleras dos en dos.

Amy dormía, lo que agradecían. Sombras estaba patas arriba mientras Nahrir dormía en el estomago de esta. Sonrió mientras sacaba el espejo de su baúl y se marchaba al baño.

Hechizo un poco la puerta para que Amy no despertara y se inclino sobre el espejo.

-. Remus Lupin- susurró.- Remus Lupin- llamó otra vez.- por favor, papá- murmuro de pronto muy ansiosa.- papá- soltó hacía el espejo.

-. Febrix- soltó una voz apagada... aunque no se veía nada en el espejo.

-. ¿Papá? No te veo- murmuro sacudiendo un poco el espejo como si eso fuera a funcionar.

-. Yo solo veo sombras... hija, creo que la magia se esta apagando.

Gimió molesta por ello mismo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó- ¿Estas bien?

-. Fenrice se ha llevado a un tal Weibel, papá... creo- se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si intentara recordar algo más que su nombre- creo que trabajaba con mamá. ¿No?

Se creo un silencio pesado, sacudió un poco más el espejo pero nada paso. Su padre seguía en silencio, ¿O se había acabado la magia?

-. ¿Papá?- preguntó ansiosa.

-. Sí- ella suspiró- sí, tu madre trabajaba con Weibel...

-. Se lo llevó Fenrice papá, la orden lo estaba protegiendo... esto es muy raro de verdad.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Estas segura?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Pensando en la idea de mentirle o no...

-. Fe...

-. Acabamos de llegar de una...- se quedo en silencio- con Potter. ¡No hicimos mucho! Y estábamos con Anari...

-. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó suavecito. Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-. Sí, sí muy bien. No nos paso nada... – hubo otro silencio muy incomodo. Agradecía un poco que no pudiera verle a la cara porque de seguro se sentiría más mal de lo que ya se sentía con solo escucharlo.

-. Frank si trabajaba con tu madre, Fe. Pero no sé para que lo querría el vampiro. Para mí es todo un misterio, ¿Recuerdas el ataque a los cazadores?- pregunto, escucho ruido al otro lado como si estuviera abriendo una puerta.

-. Sí...

-. Max y los demás se hallaban cuidando o acechando la casa de Frank. No sé para que ni porque... solo sé que ellos igual lo buscaban.

-. Fenrice estaba con... Greyback. Estaban trabajando juntos. Por lo que de seguro no es cosa solo del vampiro o de su familia.

-. ¿Greyback?- preguntó este de pronto levantando la voz.

-. Lo vimos de lejos- le reconfortó ella sabiendo que el tema de ese licántropo en particular era bastante mal llevado por su padre.

-. Por lo que más quieras Fe. No te acerques a ese sujeto, deja que Anari o alguien más de la Orden se haga cargo de él si llegas... otra vez ¿Bueno?

-. Sí.- acepto un poquito de mala gana. Pero se lo debía- lo prometo.

-. Bueno, si estaba trabajando con Greyback debía ser un encargo de Voldemort. El vampiro y él no creo que se hayan hecho amigos solo porque sí.

-. Sí.

-. No estoy muy seguro de esto Fe, realmente ahora que ha ocurrido esto creo que debes estar pendiendo por cualquier cosa que escuches en la Orden. Frank Weibel se encontraba en el mundo muggle, no estaba inmiscuido en nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico. No tenían porque ir por él de parte de ningún bando si no tuviera que ver con tú madre y su investigación en el Ministerio.

-. Esta bien. Estaré pendiente.

Se hizo un silencio extraño al otro lado.

-. Cuídate hija- soltó este un momento después- cuídense entre ustedes. Las cosas serán más fáciles si tienes en quien apoyarte.

-. Lo sé papá. Adiós...

La comunicación se cortó por completo. No quería probar el espejo de nuevo por si había sido la ultima vez que podría haberse comunicado con su padre de esta forma.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Eran las dos de la mañana ya. Tomo a su Sombras en brazos y se acostó sobre las mantas mientras la gata se acomodaba en sus brazos y Nahrir se sentaba en la cómoda.

Faltaba muy poco para la luna llena.

(Harry) Ron soltó un suspiro y Hermione miró un punto fijo en la pared. Ginny estaba semi acomodada a su lado.

-. ¿Crees que era muy importante?- pregunto Ron de pronto. Luego de que les contara lo que había pasado.

-. No lo sé. Pero para estar metido toda la Orden yo creo que valía bastante.

-. Weibel... Frank Weibel, no me suena de nada.- comentó Hermione. Él suspiró y se inclino un poquito más para que Ginny se apoyara más en él.

-. Vayamos a descansar ya hoy no podremos acercarnos mucho al cuadro de Sir Cadogan, intentémoslo mañana. ¿Ok?- pregunto Hermione levantándose y tomando a Ron de la mano casi a la fuerza.

-. Esta bien.

-. Vamonos Ron.

El pelirrojo rezongo mientras se levantaba. Su amiga le miro penetrantemente solo medio segundo antes de acercarse con su novio a la escalera. Hasta que no los vieron perderse cada uno hacía su habitación no se movieron. Al escuchar las puertas Ginny se giro y quedo con su rostro a solo centímetro del de él. Pudo notar las pecas que cubrían su nariz y mejillas solo un segundo antes de que esta le llamara la atención con un ruidito.

-. ¿Sí, dime?- pregunto medio sonriendo.

-. No hagas eso...

-. Son interesantes- rió él encantado por el sonrojo.

-. Son solo pecas. Pero volviendo al punto. Ya no te queda tiempo, mañana si no yo le diré.

-. Esto es tan frustrante- contesto molestó cruzándose de brazos.

-. Es tu mejor amigo. Y si se enoja solo será por unos días y talvez ni eso. ¡Vamos Harry, no quiero seguir así medio a escondidas!

-. Yo lo encuentro excitante.- rió él.

-. A mi no se me hace gracia andar escondiéndome detrás de polvorosas estatuas cuando te voy a ver.

-. Esta bien... mañana lo haré. ¡Lo juro!- le dio un breve beso en la nariz.

Se quedaron así unos momentos medio abrazados frente al fuego, mirando las llamas se quedó dormido.

(Fenrice) Las mazmorras de Voldemort estaban gratamente iluminadas y bien implementadas para todo aquel que deseara pasarse unos momentos por allí. Además de ello habían varios aparatejos que los vampiros habían traído para sus propios juegos.

Weibel yacía amarrado al techo. Medio inclinado y bastante grisáceo. No había hecho efecto ninguno de las armas allí expuesta, de hecho solo lo miraba. El Lord no se encontraba en la casa y según Peter no llegaría hasta dentro de un par de días ya que al parecer los Carrow habían logrado una comunicación con una de las familias más grandes de gigantes del este, y habían querido ver al Señor Tenebroso antes de cualquier cosa. Por lo que le dejaban trabajar tranquilo a él.

Cuando se acercó lo escucho acelerarse, como si no lo hubiera notado en todo el rato que hubiera estado cerca.

-. Solo dime donde esta el diario, Weibel. Solo dime donde esta... y te dejare en paz, y hasta te deje vivo si lo hayamos antes de que el Lord llegue.

-. No, no...

-. Agh, no lo hagas difícil. Daremos por terminado todo aquel proyecto... y sabrás, que todos esos años de fatiga y que-se-yo sirvieron para algo.

-. No, no puedo... – susurró como si estuviera ahogándose.

El cuerpo le convulsionaba. Las manos sobre su cabeza estaban ya sin sangre y tenía los dedos amoratados, pero la falta de estos sería lo ultimo en impórtale si no le daba luego lo que quería.

Se acerco lo suficiente para estar a solo un palmo de su cara. El sujeto era una cabeza más bajo que él, por lo que mientras le agarraba el rostro y le levantaba las luces a su alrededor se fundían, y en aquellos ojos vacíos y rojos le miraba con la típica capa de nebulosa de la hipnosis. Se zambullo en su cabeza a la fuerza.

_Una familia. Dos hijas. Una mujer. Estudios. Un cuarto. Muchos papeles. Magia__. Sammantha. Snape. __Capalucci. Dulmont…. ¡Barrera!_

Se movió hacía atrás mientras el sujeto soltaba un grito de dolor. Él se llevó una mano a los ojos e intento enfocarse. El jodido Fidelius.

-. Dime donde esta, Weibel- siseo en la oscuridad.- Dímelo maldita sea...

-. Por favor... por favor...

-. No hagas que traiga ayuda...

-. ¡No puedo!. ¡Noooo... puedo!, Por favor. Yo no... - la voz se le apago. Respiro profundo y jadeo.

-. ¡Peter!- grito saliendo hacía la puerta. El hombrecillo estaba un poco más allá.- envía por Malfoy... veamos si el sujeto puede hacer algo por mí.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la mazmorra respiro profundo y se estiro el cabello hacía atrás. Saldría de allí con la información que quería aunque tuviera que destruir la mente de Weibel pieza por pieza hasta volverlo más allá de la locura.

Quería ese diario. Y lo quería luego.

* * *

¿Me extrañaron? Pues yo si me extrañe :D... ¿Reviews por favor?¿Sí? me costó subir y me gustaria un poquito más de animos... bueno, si no es mucho pedir, ¿No? XDD

**kate black evans:** Que bueno que te guste. Wolfblood y Xirtus ya volveran...- creo XDD- Me alegro que te sigas pasando. Nos leemos.


	80. En una burbuja

**Capitulo 80: "En una burbuja" **– titulo idiota lo sé, pero no se ocurre otro XD-

**Lunes 18 de Febrero**

(Harry) La noticia ni siquiera los alcanzo en el Gran Comedor si no que un chiquillo de primero, demasiado emocionado para callarlo entro gritando a todo pulmón lo que por seis años había estado esperando con ansias pero que jamás lo había hecho tan patente.

-. ¡Antonie!- le calló Hermione de un solo grito. El chiquillo se achico por la furia de su amiga y se largo a cuchichear con sus compañeros que le animaban a hablar.

Entre los alumnos en la Sala Común se armo cierto infierno apresurado y excitado. El rostro de más de la mitad de ellos era de pura esperanza.

-. Es que no lo puedo creer- suspiró Ron llevándose una mano al cabello y lanzándoselo hacía atrás. Un sonrisa enorme en sus facciones- debe ser una jodida broma.

-. Claro que debe ser una broma. ¡Solo quedan meses para los exámenes finales!- refutó Hermione pálida de preocupación.

-. Ho Hermione- rió Ron tomando a su novia por las mejillas- ¡Se ha ido! Debe ser un maldito sueño. ¿Harry?...

-. Es el maldito cielo, Ron- le respondió mientras se le hinchaba el pecho con una extraña felicidad. Es que no podía ser cierto y esto no era una de esas tantas tardes alucinando con un Hogwarts mejor.

En aquel momento Amy y Febrix bajaban de la habitación. La ultima extrañamente seria y algo demacrada.

-. ¡He!¡Amy, Fe!- saltó Taylor frente a las chicas- Adivina lo bueno que ha pasado...

-. ¿M?- preguntó Fe mirándole intrigada.

-. Snape...

-. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Y deja el maldito misterio!¡Ya te lo he dicho!- le regaño Amy. El chico se llevó una mano a la boca para detener la carcajada.

-. Se ha idooo- canturreo. Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos de golpe, Fe los busco de inmediatos a ellos y enseguida a Hermione.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó Amy.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Febrix bajando los ultimo peldaños observando a todos alrededor.

La chica a su extrañeza, no parecía tan contenta como hubiera esperando, ya que, bien sabían que ambos eran algo así como un asco en pociones, en especial ahora que no tenían la suficiente concentración como para medir milimétricamente alguna extraña poción.

-. Un alumno de primero...

-. ¡Vamos Ron!- saltó Hermione agarrando a su novio que hablaba afanosamente con Dean sobre esta nueva noticia.- tenemos que corroborar eso...

Sacando a su novio de un brazo se lo llevó de allí.

Aun extrañado por su propia reacción bajo con los demás, dando por acierto las lenguas ante la cara de desazón con que los Slytherin les recibieron. En las demás casas el cuchicheo las risas y la alegría era algo tremendo, en la casa de las serpientes no podía ser miradas más asesinas y lúgubres. Entre ellos, un rubio y sus dos mascotas no se hallaban.

Miro a Fe que tenía delante y esta miraba el Profeta de aquel día, por la mirada fija no leía nada y el ceño fruncido era de preocupación, obviamente ella igual creía que algo iba la mar de raro.

La esperanza había sido momentánea y ahora en esos momentos la alegría desaforada que debía sentir no estaba inundándolo.

-. No me lo creo- le dijo bajito mientras comía una tostada. Observó a los profesores. Mc Gonagall ni el Director se encontraban allí, y Anari tenía la cabeza metida detrás de un diario.

-. Mucho menos yo, Potter. ¿Irse?¿Snape? algo con lo de anoche... no sé. – dejo el diario y le miro preocupada- La verdad siento que se nos escapa algo mucho más grande.

-. Es verdad- susurró Hermione con desazón sentándose al lado de Fe.- La profesora Mc. Gonagall nos ha dicho que el profesor Snape se tuvo que retirar por algunos asuntos, que tendremos un profesor auxiliar para mañana.- les comunico. Ron no cabía de felicidad en si. Fe hizo un ruidito y dejo el diario de lado que obviamente no decía nada.

-. Weibel trabajaba con mi madre- soltó la chica de pronto, llamando la atención de ellos tres. Él se le quedo mirando un buen rato, ya que, era la primera vez que recordaba que Fe pronunciaba algo sobre su madre que no fuera además del día del asesinato de esta con los Cazadores.- en el Ministerio hacía años atrás, buscaban la cura de la licantropía.

-. ¿El proyecto de sangre, transformación y curación licana?- preguntó Hermione de pronto iluminada. Fe le miro a los ojos sorprendida.

-. Creo que si, nunca he preguntado mucho por ello.

-. ¿Cómo sabes eso, Herm?- preguntó Ron extrañado. Hermione se sonrojo tan pronto como todos le miraba.

-. Esto yo... cuando descubrí al profesor Lupin, investigue algunas cosas...

-. No son solo algunas cosas Herm. Si ese proyecto o lo que sea no salió a la luz, solo serían papeles empolvados en el Ministerio.

-. Si bueno... pedí un poco de información anónimamente sobre el tratado a los licántropos en los últimos cincuenta años, dos investigaciones clausuradas, la poción matalobos, el hechizo homurphus y las ultimas diez reformas para bien o para mal que han sido llevadas al Wizengamot.

Fe miraba a su amiga con los ojos tan grandes y tan sorprendida que él sin querer se sintió orgulloso de tener una amiga que podía pensarlo en todo.

De pronto el rostro de Hermione se contrajo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-. Claro que lo recuerdo... – tomo un pergamino, tintero y escribió rápidamente para luego quedarse quieta de golpe- Weibel... ¡Ya lo recuerdo! El profesor Snape también trabajaba en esa investigación.

El shock no fue solo de él si no hasta de la propia Fe que se habían quedado blanca por completo.

¿Snape se había marchado porque Weibel había sido capturado? El profesor sabría algo más sobre la investigación hacía los licanos desde hacía más de una década y media.

(Fenrice) Cerró los ojos estresado y molesto. Ya había amanecido y aunque habían estado solo pocas horas con Weibel parecía que su cabeza iba a explotarle de molestia en cualquier momento.

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy estaban frente a la versión más desechable que podía ser Weibel. El sujeto no había sido puesto bajo ningún hechizo imperdonable. Solo había sido necesario que Narcisa y Lucius ambos muy buenos en Legeremancia para que destruyeran poco a poco todo lo que podían sacar de la mente del sujeto y por ende todo movimiento humano normal de este.

El hechizo Fidelius era inquebrantable, a la mala había aceptado que no podría sacar el paradero del diario tan fácilmente. Pero pequeños recuerdos, pequeños lapsus de información podrían ser todo lo que necesitaba para que el tuviera el diario en sus manos.

Lucius se movió hacía atrás y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Narcisa había tomado el lugar de su esposo y con la mirada torva entraba una y otra vez en la mente del sujeto con cada nuevo golpe, el cuerpo de Weibel se movía sobre sus cadenas. Era inevitable ya, Weiebl no sería más que un muñeco destrozado cuando acabaran con él.

-. Si no nos dices lo que buscamos esto se hará largo y tedioso- soltó Lucius mientras él, suave y como su raza podía recolectaba los recuerdo que podían servirle.

-. Haz lo que te pido Lucius, y si todo sale bien, el Lord estará bien enterado de lo que han hecho. Pero no preguntes, solo dame los recuerdos que necesito yo seleccionare los que me importan.

Al tenerlos todos paso uno a uno todos ellos.

Había logrado sonsacarle varios recuerdos de aquella época. Reuniones amistosas en bares magos, Daria, Sammantha, el otro sujeto Caspian... pero nunca Severus. Severus nunca estaba en esas reuniones aunque hubiera sido nombrado varias veces por la mujer Capalucci. No, Severus jamás iba.

Hubo un solo recuerdo, uno solo que tuvo que remontarlo uno y otra vez.

"_Eran los dos hombres esperando en lo que parecía un portal en un centro comercial muggle, Halloween, y ambos miraban una tienda de disfraces ausentemente. _

_-. Ya no nos queda tiempo. _

_-. No ya no. _

_-. Sammantha no seguirá con el encargo. _

_-. Esta asustada. _

_-. De seguro algo o alguien ha intervenido. _

_-. Teme por alguien. _

_-. No nos entregara la formula._

_-. Pero si lo necesario. Lo sé. Daria a hablado con ella, entregarnos a uno de nosotros._

_-. Espero no ser yo._

_-. Ni yo..."_

Estaba en lo cierto, Sammantha si les había entregado el diario o lo necesario para reanudar el experimento.

-. Quedara absolutamente demente en breve- la voz de Narcisa le saco de su introspección.

-. Es lo que menos me interesa.- le soltó como si nada mientras entraba en la mente de la mujer y tomaba los recuerdos que necesitaba.

Necesitaba ese diario.

(Febrix) No había por donde sacar aquella información, hablar con su padre parecía algo arriesgado ahora que el espejo no servia del todo, Anari no creía que supiera mucho o ir a preguntarle directamente al Director porque no estaba Snape podría ser solo una perdida de tiempo. Aunque todo esto le sabía mal. Si por casualidad era por ello que Fenrice se había llevado a Weibel le ponía los pelos de punta. Si Weibel había sido raptado por verse inmiscuido en aquel trabajo de su madre, era porque querían saber que habían hecho y si realmente habían hecho algo es porque querían hacer algo contra ellos, contra los licanos.

-. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Josh en un susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado. Estaban casi todos en la biblioteca adelantando unos cuantos trabajos. Amy estaba frente y parecía a punto de quemar el libro de Transformaciones. El trío dorado estaba allá cerca de una de las ventanas con las cabezas juntas y hablando rápidamente entre ellos.

-. No nada- le sonrió. El chico soltó un suspiro y le arranco el libro a Amy quien parecía querer ahora despedazarlo con los dientes. La chica le miro con sus mejores ojos de cordero degollado. Este se levantó con un suspiro y se sentó al lado de esta para explicarle.

La mirada quemante que recibió de pronto era de Pablick. Creía que ya no iba a recibir esas miradas ahora que el chico lo sabía. Mas este solo le hizo una carañota y se metió en sus deberes. ¿Quién lo entendía?.

(Harry) Había dejado que los chicos se marcharan solos mientras él se alejaba hacía uno de los ventanales que daban hacía los terrenos. Ginny le había hecho una muy "creativa" señal de advertencia a la hora del almuerzo así que tendría que planteárselo ahora ya. En media hora tendría que ir a entrenar, talvez allá arriba... sobre sus escobas Ron no podría darle caza. Si, ese parecía un buen plan. Total solo era decir que estaba saliendo con su hermanita pequeña, talvez solo estaba haciendo un melodrama tremendo, pero bien... esto era extraño para él.

-. ¡Potter!- soltó una voz repentina en su espalda logrando que pegara un bote. Se giro para ver a Fe que le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta y se acerca. Él ve por el rabillo como Josh, Amy y otros dos Ravenclaw de séptimo se marchan por una de los pasillos.

-. Planeo mi pronto asesinato.- le sonríe. La chica le mira arqueando las cejas.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Planeo como decirle a Ron que salgo con Ginny...

Ok... habían caras sorprendidas y la de Fe. Si la chica le decía que no se había dado cuenta... talvez pasar desapercibidos no había sido un acontecimiento de leyendas. Pero estaba seguro que hasta había escuchado un par de cuadros hablando de ello. No es que su vida amorosa fuera muy importante, pero Merlín sabía que había cosas en este colegio que parecían de orden publico. Y una de esas era su vida en general.

-. ¿Sales con Ginny?- le pregunta aun sorprendida.

-. Creí que era obvio.- murmura por lo bajo sonriente ante la cara pasmada de la licana.

-. Bueno, no, Potter no es obvio... – la voz se le consume- ¿Desde cuando?

-. San Valentín ya algo "oficial"- hace las comillas

-. Bueno tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-. Creí que los rumores estaban ya a la orden del día.

-. ¿Qué rumores?- pregunta ahora preocupada. Él se ruboriza un poco y carraspea.

-. Que nos besamos en medio del Gran Comedor.- la chica le vuelve a mirar obviamente perdida en todo.- ¡Vamos Fe! Si lo estaban hablando todos...

-. Bueno... nunca he sido buena viendo eso... ni oyendo. –suspira - Aun no logro pillar a la chica que le gusta Josh, y eso que no hay muchas alumnas de Ravenclaw en séptimo.

-. ¿No era la que iba con Pablick?- pregunta sin saberlo, él tampoco conocía muchas alumnas de los nieves superiores, a penas si por vista las de Gryffindor.

-. ¿Ella?... es la novia de Pablick... le preguntare. Bueno- mueve la cabeza como intentando volver a lo que iba- que te vaya bien con eso.- sonriendo así macabramente- La verdad me preguntaba cuando irías a hablar con el cuadro.

-. Creí que no te importaba.

-. No he dicho que no me importe. He dicho que no me metan cuando vayan, pero de verdad quiero saber donde esta el escudo.

-. De seguro hoy nos acercaremos. Ayer por obviedad no nos pudimos acercar.

-. Hum- murmuro y cabeceo.- bueno ve a tú funeral- sonríe.- ¿A que hora era las clases de Defensa?

-. A las cinco, ¿No?- la licana cabeceo.

-. Si. Sí... bueno de allí nos vemos.

La vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacía uno de los pisos superiores. Bien... ya era hora.

(Febrix) Quedaban diez minutos para las cinco. Pidió a la sala que le avisara si habían moros en la costa, cuando no salió de la sala de los Menesteres luego de una nueva tanda de entrenamiento con "esos" hechizos.

Se envió algunos hechizos para disimular el olor a Azufre y ese olor rancio y quemante. Iba a terminar muy mal con los pulmones. Pero al parecer ya estaba logrando hacer uno de los hechizos, no sabía como saber si así era... pero las paredes parecían bastante mal luego de hacerlos.

Entro en el Gran comedor donde una plataforma circular en el centro se alzaban. Habían chicos de todas las edades y de las cuatro casas... poco Slytherin pero había sus cuantos. Ella se acercó allí donde Josh y Amy hablaban con Hermione y Ginny. ¿Cómo le habría dio a Potter?.

(Harry) Cayo sentado en el césped mirando a Ron que estaba jadeando delante suyo, con el cabello revuelto y la respiración acelerada. El soltó su escoba y con su varita invoco la escoba de Ron que se había vuelto loca cuando Ron la había soltado.

-. Jodido seas Harry- soltó sentándose frente a él. Los demás ya se habían ido. Habían adelantado solo un poco el horario de quidditch de ese día ya que sus dos jugadores de séptimo tenían clase y a penas si pudieron funcionar media hora.

El cansado por el esfuerzo de agarrar a Ron luego de su épico rostro de sorpresa comenzó a convulsionarse… con la risa.

-. ¡Podrías haberme matado!- le alegó el pelirrojo acertándole una patada en las canillas.- como se te ocurre soltármelo allá arriba.

-. ¡Auch!- se acarició la pierna- Bueno era ahora o nunca. Ya sabes... sobre una escoba me coloco temerario.

-. ¡Idioteces! ¡Y con mi hermanita...!- le volvió a pegar en las canillas, pero luego comenzó a reírse pasito.- ni siquiera se porque me sorprendí tanto. Era obvio.

-. ¿Cómo que obvio?

-. Bueno, ella ha tenido una fijación por ti desde hacía años así que por parte de ella no me sorprende por ti... bueno, es mejor ahora que nunca, ¿No?.

-. No quiero saber que quieres decir con eso. – lo mira detenidamente- bueno, me alegro que lo hayas tomado bien.

-. Si bueno, a excepción de la caída. Te fue bastante bien, ¿No?- se levanta y lo ayuda. Con una mano agarra su escoba y se encaminan hacía el Gran Comedor donde deberían en breve comenzar las clases de Defensa de Anari.- ¡Solo una cosa!- le soltó dándole un golpe. Él esquiva un segundo y tercero mientras trota hacía el colegio- ¡No se besuquen frente mío. ¿Ok?- él se rió.- aun sigue siendo mi hermanita.

-. Pues tú te besuqueas con Hermione frente mío.

-. ¡Pero nos controlamos en tu presencia!

-. ¡O maldición, mis oídos!

Llegan corriendo al Gran Comedor donde con leves hechizos hacen achicar las escobas y se acercan donde estaban los demás. Él se hace el cojo mientras los chicos le miraban. Le sonrió encantado a Ginny acentuando la cojera. Y esta mira enojada a su hermano cuando llegaron a su lado.

-. ¿Qué?- soltó Ron inocentemente.

-. Serás bestia. – le dice su pelirroja abrazándolo un poco. El ríe encantado por la atención.

-. ¡Ho, él me a hecho caer de la escoba desde quince metros!

-. ¡Harry!- le sermonea Hermione abrazando a su novio. Él se ríe y se para bien.

-. Idiotas- murmuran las dos chicas mientras ellos se ríen por lo bajo. Ginny le roba un breve beso y escucha encantado como Ron se atraganta.

-. No podré acostumbrarme.

-. ¡Silencio!...

Y aquí comenzaban... otra vez.

(Febrix) Miró a Potter quien venia cojeando pero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro parecía que todo va bien.

-. ¿Potter esta saliendo con Ginny?- pregunta Josh sorprendido. Ella se alza de hombros.

-. Son tan monos los dos- suspira Amy.

-. ¿Monos?

-. A si tienes que aceptar que hacen una linda pareja.- ella mira detenidamente a los dos chicos y se le retuerce algo en el estomago.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Envidia?... estaba loca... muy loca.

-. Si así parece...

-. Agh Fe- le regaña Amy. Ella sonríe en el momento en que Anari aparece sobre el entarimado.

(Anari) Había tenido que beber dos pociones revitalizantes ante de subirse en aquella plataforma. Los alumnos, unas varias docenas de docenas estaban todos allí, reconocía cada cara presente y las ausentes.

-. No comenzare con ningún discurso porque si están aquí saben a lo que han venido. Se agruparan por sector. Primeros y segundos juntos aquí, séptimo y sextos, tercero y cuarto y quintos en ese orden.

Mientras veía a las masas moverse continuó.

-. Los vampiros, hombres lobo, dementores, gigantes, acromantulas, y si tenemos suerte nada de dragones están inmiscuidos en esta nueva llegado de Lord Voldemort- escucho los típicos gemidos y siguió.- ¿Cómo contraatacáis contra un gigante?- preguntó a todos en general.

-. Con fuego profesora- contestó un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw.

-. Cinco puntos, señorita Patil. Exacto, con fuego atacáis a más de la mitad de los seres que he pronunciado y mucho más. El incendio- el hechizo no verbal saltó de su varita y choco contra el suelo donde se armo una pequeña fogata- servirá, claro que si, pero un _Incendiums maxima- _La pequeña fogata que había creado se alzo en largas espirales de tres metros para luego desaparecer en un remolino.- os aseguro que servirá mucho mejor.

Con otro movimiento de varita aparecieron cada cinco metro muñecos inflamables en el perímetro del comedor.

-. Comenzareis con el incendio. Dos Prefectos de cada casa vayan hacía el sector de los primeros y segundos.

Y mientras veía a los alumnos moverse respiro tranquila con unas cuantas breves puntadas en las costillas y cerca de los pulmones... tendría que pedir una nueva tanda de pociones.

(Febrix) Se abrió un poco la camisa y miro a Anari quien ayudaba unos alumnos de quinto a crear el condenado hechizo. Dentro del Gran Comedor el calor era casi subnormal. La mayoría de los Séptimos habían logrado el hechizo, la mitad de los séptimos y variando hacía los alumnos más jóvenes. De hecho solo un alumno de primero había logrado hacerlo lo que le había granjeado unos diez puntos hacía su casa.

-. Me ahogo- murmuró Amy con las mejillas sonrojadas. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente y el pelo amarrado húmedo.

-. Parece un sauna- comentó mientras uno de los prefectos de Séptimo de Ravenclaw iba entregando agua por la deshidratación.

Ella observó a Josh y luego a Hermione, había ocurrido algo sumamente raro cuando habían hecho aquel hechizo. Anari había comentado que era por un nivel mágico algo más denso en el ámbito, pero ella había notado no sin cierta gracia que Malfoy, y Hannah Abott habían negado hacer el hechizo. Dos de los cuatro que desaparecían con frecuencia según el mapa del merodeador.

De hecho... cuando Hermione y Josh habían hecho el hechizo, les funciono al primer momento como si lo hubieran hecho siempre y las lenguas de fuego habían parecido ser mano que se movían a la ordenes de ellos. No sabía si había sido presentimiento suyo, pero algo raro había. Era un hechizo que según Anari, no se les enseñaba ya que era casi un hechizo de uso en la academia de aurores.

-. Eso es todo por hoy- les cortó Anari haciendo desaparecer los muñecos que expandían humo.- a veis avanzado bastante y os aseguro que será un hechizo que les servirá y les salvara si lo saben ocupar bien. Os quedareis unos minutos mientras os acostumbraos al cambio de temperatura. Después iros a cambiaros para la cena.

Y con ello la vieron marcharse. Se comenzó a notar rápidamente el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente por lo que muchos de ellos comenzaron a colocarse o abrocharse lo que se había quitado.

(Harry) Salieron del despacho de Anari, Febrix con una cojera y él con el brazo adolorido, al parecer el único que había tenido una buen entrenamiento había sido Ron quien les sonreía con superioridad. Aunque nadie le había quitado el hechizo paralizante que Anari había lanzado y que lo tenia tieso en el suelo por diez minutos –que duro su venganza por haberlo desarmado-. Pero bien, a medio camino Fe se enderezó. Por un momento creyó que podía ser Filch, pero cuando la licana no se alarmo y solo se giro hacía ellos, él pudo respirar tranquilo.

-. Por allí viene Hermione- les dijo mientras ella seguía el camino sola.

-. A veces me da un poquito de miedo- susurró Ron cuando le vieron desaparecer.

-. Y que lo digas.- por el lugar donde les había dicho Fe recién aparecía una Hermione camuflada.

-. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?- les pregunta en un susurró molesto- muévanse.- ellos le siguieron- ¿Andas con el mapa, Harry?- le pregunta la chica. Él asiente y saca este.- ¿De que debemos preocuparnos?- le pregunta mientras los caminos de Hogwarts se presentaban frente a él.

-. Filch esta en la primera planta y dos prefectos de Slytherin están a dos pisos de aquí. Creo que si subimos ahora no tendríamos de que preocuparnos por ahora.

-. Si así es mejor. Vamos.

Se demoraron sus minutos y algo cansados por subir tan deprisa hasta el séptimo piso. Por lo que cuando llegaron a aquélla ala del castillo el corazón les latía a mil.

No sabía que podía decirle al cuadro, recordaba de su tercero su manía de llamarlos a duelos con frecuencia.

Al quedar frente a este, Hermione lanzó un lumus...

-. No esta- murmura él. Ni el pony gordo ni el escudo estaban allí.

-. Sir Cadogan- susurró Hermione con ese tono mandón que solía tomar con frecuencia.- Sir Cadogan- llamó una segunda vez. Pero no ocurría nada.

-. ¿Tendrá otro cuadro dentro de Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron.

-. Pero si así fuera, tendría que responder ¿No?- le siguió él mirando nerviosamente a Hermione.

-. Esto es muy raro. ¡Sir Cadogan!- llamó más fuerte, pero otra vez este no apareció.

-. Baja la voz Herm- le silencio Ron. Él abrió el mapa colocándose pálido de golpe.- Flitch vine- jadeó.

-. Pero…

-. Vamos- agarró a la chica y dieron un rodeo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. La Dama Gorda no les dijo nada por la hora, el cuadro ya sabía de sus retrasos. Más antes de poner un pie dentro. Hermione se detuvo.

-. Madame- le llamó la mujer que cabeceaba adormilada.

-. Ya entren niños. Es el colmo que tenga que estarlos esperando a las horas que se le vengan en gana para poder dormir.- gruño molesta.

-. Madame, lo siento. Pero quería hacerle una consulta.

-. Dime niña, rápido.

-. ¿Sabe si el cuadro de Sir Cadogan se haya en otro lugar?

-. ¿Ese viejo loco?- preguntó con una risa ahogada- ¿Y que querrían de ese esperpento de cuadro?

-. Madame, por favor...

-. Por aquí se habla que tiene un cuadro en el valle de los magos.

-. ¿En el valle de los magos?- pregunta él. ¿Hogmeade?.

-. Aich, en el valle Godric, el valle de los magos.

-. ¿Sabría donde...

-. Hay miles de cuadros en Hogwarts, niña. No lo sé... solo eso le e escuchado desvariar.

-. Gracias, Madame- y con eso entraron.

-. ¿Y que hemos sacado preguntando eso?- preguntó Ron mientras entraban en la sala.

-. No mucho.- el rostro desilusionado de su amiga le hizo hacer una mueca.

-. Tendremos que intentarlo otro día- susurró por lo bajo, desilusionado.

-. O bien podríamos ir al Valle Godric.- el soltó el aliento y miro a su amiga con ojos enormes.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Bueno... obviamente tú quieres ir a ver a tus padres...

-. ¿Cómo...

-. Harry- le cortó la chica un poco enojada por sus interrupciones- es obvio que quieres ir. Talvez podríamos pedirle a la profesora Anari que nos ayudara con eso.

-. Habría que hacer mucho merito.- le recordó Ron.

-. Bueno... eso deberán hacerlo ustedes, ¿No?

(Febrix) Despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que tuvo que taparse la cara con las sabanas por el minúsculo halo de luz que entraba en la habitación.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y agarrotado. No podía moverse como quería. A penas si podía respirar sin sentir que se le contraían los músculos dolorosamente. Anoche había sentido el mareo pero no creía que iba a recibir tan dolorosamente la transformación y eso que faltaban tres días.

Intento sentarse pero el mundo le dio vueltas. Escucho la puerta del baño y luego una Amy que se acercó a su cama y abrió levemente su cortina seguramente para ver si seguía dormida. La respiración ahoga le dijo lo que seguramente debía parecer.

-. Fe- susurró y abrió las cortinas de golpe. Ella gruño mientras Amy le ponía la mano en la cabeza.- ¿Qué te paso?¿Fe? estas con fiebre y muy pálida.

-. La transformación- jadeo sonriendo para quitarle importancia.

-. ¿Pero no es dentro de un par de días? La ultima vez no se te veía así...

-. No esta Wolfblood... no tengo la poción mata-lobos. Me siento horrible.- ella observó a su hada, a Nahrir quien revoloteaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, observó sus dos flores y entendió. La luparia se había marchitado.

-. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

-. No...

-. No, nada que no.- le cortó levantando la voz enojada- A penas si estas conciente. Iré por uno de los chicos...

-. Amy- gruño mareada y perdiendo la conciencia de golpe. Cuando volvió en si estaba tapada con una frazada y se movía en brazos de alguien por los pasillos. Miro a quien le levaba y gruño un poquito.- ¿Tenías que ser tú?- preguntó molesta mientras Potter sonreía un poco.

-. Es el destino, tendrás que aceptarlo.- ella gruño otro poco mientras Amy abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Madame Pomfrey- ¡Ou!

-. ¿A dónde era?- lo escucho murmurar para luego ponerla en una de las camas. Ella tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerle un mohín curioso.- tú cama ¿No? Y esa de hay es la mía- le recordó. Ella cerró los ojos volviendo una vez más a la inconciencia con una breve sonrisa. No podía creer que recordara esa estúpida conversación.

(Harry) Llegó al Gran Comedor con una Amy taciturna. Le sonrió para darle ánimos. Fe había quedado inconsciente, pero Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que era normal y que no se preocuparan, la fiebre podría ser un problema pero podría ayudarla en poco.

-. Estará bien.

-. No la había visto tan mal. Ayer se veía bien.

-. Les suele pegar de pronto. Pero de seguro que mejorara pronto.

-. Sip. Gracias Harry.- le sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba junto a Taylor y Andrus.

-. De nada- le sonrió mientras Hermione, Ron le miraban expectantes desde unos asientos más allá.

-. ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto su pelirrojo amigo mientras se sentaba. Él les explico brevemente lo sucedido- bueno, por lo menos tienes una excusa.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Hay viene- le respondió mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado enojada. Miró a Ginny y entendió. Sonrió un poco y le dio un beso relámpago en la mejilla, esta le miró sonrojada y enojada.- lo siento- y volvió a explicarle lo sucedido. La chica pareció avergonzada un poco y le respondió con otro beso relámpago que hizo que Ron jadeara.

-. Creo que se me han quitado las ganas de comer- soltó dejando sus tostadas de lado- bueno ya se me paso- y volvió a zampárselas. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras tomaba el Profeta y lo dejaba de lado completamente desilusionada. El diario era ya a penas si unas cuantas noticias desquiciadas y sin importancia.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando hubo un ruido se murmullos prolongas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los alumnos de quinto se arremolinaban todos alrededor de una rubia cabellera. Era Luna.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto curioso mientras se iban despejando pero más y más alumnos de la misma casa se iban acercando.

-. ¡He Potter!- Josh el amigo de Fe llamó. Vio que Fe no estaba y le lanzó un rollo de papel. Él lo agarró al momento y noto que era un diario.

"El quisquilloso" el diario de la imprenta del Sr. Lovegood. Luna estaba entregando el diario de su padre con noticias... con las noticias del mundo que ellos no habían logrado saber. En primer plana.

"_Atentado mortifago al mundo muggle deja 113 muertos, entre ellos 12 magos"... _

-. Merlín- susurra mientras caía sentado. Ron, Hermione y Ginny a su lado.

Leen detenidamente la noticia. El toque siempre misterioso y místico de este diario en general había desaparecido, pagina tras pagina hablaba de aquel atentado que se había realizado a penas hacía unas cuantas horas en Francia. Los nombres de los magos muertos, el nombre de algunas familias muggles asesinadas. El lugar, el modos operandi, imágenes de los edificios caídos, de los escombros en llamas, humanos corriendo de un lado a otro, ambulancias y demases. Las noticias muggles informando de un atentado "terrorista" era mucha información, mucha más de lo que "El Profeta" había entregado en sus decenas de ediciones desde el comienzo de la guerra.

La amargura le atenazo la garganta. Hasta el ultimo párrafo sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"_... esperemos que esta semana el recuento de victimas no supere los 431 muggles muerto y los 35 magos asesinados de la semana pasada."_

Y mientras se armaba cierto caos en todo el alumnado él se sintió en una Jodida burbuja de Cristal.

(Arnel) Entro en las instalaciones rápido, con su varita en mano y con la ropa de trabajo que había estado ocupando por meses. Eran cuevas. Decenas de cuevas que iban de un lado a otro pero siempre bajando, siempre hacía abajo. La minería dentro de la Comarca era solo de algunos pocos, ya que pronto no podrían seguir ampliándose sin dejar una capa protectora por lo que bajaban en busca de material que servía para la construcción de cimientos para nuevos hogares.

Pero no era eso su interés. Había aceptado el trabajo desde que habían aparecido "ellos" allí. Había estado pendiente de aquella familia y sus allegados desde que habían aparecido. Maltrechos, angustiados y con esa sentencia de muerte que pocos de ellos podrían aceptar. Los cazadores. Su llegada había sido casi un cataclismo en el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que se podía palpar en la Comarca. Un gran porcentaje de los licanos puros habían perdido un familiar por ellos, Los Lansten.

Con sus cabellos negros, miradas ya nada arrogantes y ojos verdes tan profundos que la maldad se palpaba. Todos ellos, los dos cabecillas y sus veinte hombres trabajaban en las minas. Habían sido muchos más, pero nadie podría decir que los licanos no eran rencorosos o malvados. Habían dejado morir a más de alguno y no habían hecho mucho caos por el suicidio de otros tantos, sus mentes ensalzadas en que ellos eran objetos de caza, esclavos, seres sin importancia, no habían podido tolerar que ahora eran ellos los esclavos.

Pero había solo alguien, solo una chiquilla que podía estar allí y era la fuerza de los dos cabecillas. La hija, una chiquilla delgada, en anterioridad de seguro muy bella, pero ahora solo a penas la sombra, con el cabello negro corto y los ojos verde petróleo apagados por el ambiente de suciedad y humedad. Aquella chiquilla era la única que no tenía sentencia de muerte. La única que podía caminar sin ser seguida o analizada cada tanto.

Y era a ella a quien buscaba.

Elen Lansten. Era quien le ayudaría a encontrar al guardián del Fidelius. A Remus Lupin y sacarlo de allí.

* * *

CHAN! He vuelto... tarde, lo sé, pero he regresado. Era volver ahora o nunca... mentira, hubiera vuelto igual porque yo adoro mi historia :D

Bueno... lamento la demora, ya saben, lo tipico intentos de asesinato, maratones por mi vida, cuasi suicidios. Lo normal de estas fechas de estudiante. Y una no muy creativa vuelta, pero bueno.. que haya tomando a Elen –la olvidada- se merece un poco de suspenso, ¿No?.

Ahora bien –aunque no garatizo nada- volvere a tomar mis dos semanas para subir. Creo que e vuelto al rumbo.

¿Vieron HP? Yo creo que si, bueno... yo llore, asi... **llorar**, con ganas, con pañuelos y subidas de lamentos silenciosos –porque estabamos en el cine y la gente suele mirar raro- y entre lagrima y lagrima creo que vi la mitad de la película bien y la otra mitad borrosa XD.

**Frogiz:** Que felicidad tenerte por aquí nuevamente, me hacía tan feliz tus reviews, que me dare las ganas de responderte uno a uno pero por PM :D. Bueno, gracias por acordarme de cambiarle el numero a los capitulo, se me fue, pero ya lo arregle. ¡Gracias por eso!.  
Sobre el espejo... aun no tengo nada planeado pero ya veremos :D. Y sí, Fenrice esta a punto de entender algo fundamental que se le ha escapado y que en el proximo capitulo entendera –él y los malosos en general- Y Remus sabe pero no sabe... por asi decirlo. Sabe lo que hacía Sam, pero no de donde sacaba ciertos ingredientes. Cuando se entere será todo un melodrama, en serio XDDD.  
Bueno, lamento la demora. Pero en fin, me alegra que estes por aquí una nueva vez. Te adoroquiero :D. Nos leemos.

**Cherrylicius:** Bueno, ya te había respondido pero talvez luego aparezcas por acá, y te repito que me hace ilusión que te este gustando mi historia y espero que luego llegues por aquí para que me comentes si te esta gustanco como va o no. Bueno, te cuidas.

:

:

SPOILER:...  
¡¿POR QUÉ? O sea... o sea... yo una de las cosas que más esperaba, porque no la esperaba tanto –por ser la ultima y por Remus y Tonks-, pero lo que MAS esperaba y lo que me hacía una ilusión tremenda era ver a Teddy. Y no sale ¬¬ ¿Saben lo que es salir y sentirte vacía? Bueno, yo me sentí asi... vacia. Lo que más había esperado. Y no, colocan a todos los mocosos menos a mi Teddy. ¿Qué se creen? Si yo digo que Yates no es y jamás será mi director, preferia a Cuaron tresmil veces más Humm...

Bueno... eso. ¿Qué les parecio a ustedes?


	81. Transformación dolorosa

**Capitulo 81: "Transformación dolorosa"**

**Viernes 22 de Febrero. Luna Llena**

(Harry) Ginny le apretó brevemente la mano y él le sonrió desganado. Febrix no había salido de la enfermería desde el martes. Según Anari quien había estado más cerca de Fe durante aquella semana. Esto era normal, normal en alguien que no había tenido ni la poción matalobos, ni el poder de Wolfblood ni por lo que se enteró durante esos días, el poder de Nahrir sobre ella. Normal. ¿Cómo podía ser _eso_ normal?. Fe a penas si había logrado despertar en contadas ocasiones para ser alimentada. Estaba seguro que había perdido varios kilos de más y esa fiebre la mantenía en delirios continuos. Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que había tenido la intención de llevarla a San Mungo pero no había sido una buena idea, en el hospital mágico tampoco podrían hacer mucho.

El lobo de Fe estaba más peligroso que nunca, por lo que Anari le había prohibido tajantemente no acercarse a la sala de los Menesteres durante la transformación. De hecho la vampira no estaba muy segura de dejar a Febrix sola por si su lado humano conciente perdía y el lobo quería salir a vagabundear por el castillo.

Se levantó mientras Ginny le sonría un poco para darle animo. Envió un poco de magia a la mano de Fe logrando que esta suspirara más tranquila luego de breves jadeos que había estado botando desde que habían llegado. No podía estarle haciendo de puente, lo había intentado pero usualmente se cortaba la transmisión de su magia con frecuencia.

-. Vamos Harry- le murmuro Ginny y él asintió.

-. Sí, vamos.

(Fenrice) El haz de luz desde el pasillo le pegó en la cara. Iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento, millones de recuerdos confusos con los propios, un dolor de cabeza tremendo y sus ojos rojizos. El cuerpo muerto de Weibel mucho más allá. La puerta se cerró una vez más y miró a su visitante.

-. Lo haz matado- comentó como si nada Narcisa Malfoy.

-. Loco pero humano de todos modos- respondió cerrando los ojos una vez más.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. El señor os llama.- un escalofrió le paso por la espina.

-. ¿Y tienes la suerte de venir en mi búsqueda?- preguntó levantándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para tratar de estabilizarse.

-. Soy la única que no a sido enviado a buscarlo y asesinarlo.

-. ¿Asesinarlo?¿A quien?

-. A Snape... a desertado.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó de pronto congelado.

-. Snape, a desertado... no ha asistido a ninguna de las dos reuniones propuestas por el Lord desde su llegada y desde el colegio nos informaron que desde el lunes ya no estaba realizando sus clases. Desde el Ministerio tampoco se sabe nada. No hay nadie que sepa su paradero, por ende, a desertado.

Snape, ¿Desaparecido luego del ataque a Weibel?. Ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de acompañar a Narcisa por el pasillo, simplemente apareció en la habitación donde su protegido se hallaba mirando la chimenea prendida. Dándole la espalda, las sombras se movían como serpientes por las paredes astilladas.

-. Él lo tiene- jadeó de pronto más lucido que nunca.

Voldemort se giro. Su rostro hermético con los ojos en rendijas y su boca en un rictus tenso le dio a entender lo que Narcisa le acaba de informar.

-. Un doble espía. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Mi mano derecha... mi confidente. Aquel a quien le entregaba cada uno de mis movimientos. A quien por lo que no he podido tomar el Ministerio, aquel por lo que no he logrado derrocar el pensamiento mundano del viejo en mentes ignorantes y temerosas de mi poder.

-. Él tiene el diario.

-. Aquel que tiene el diario- le siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

A él se le revolvió el estomago. Siempre tan cerca. Siempre tan a la mano. Una puntada le atravesó el cráneo logrando que cerrara los ojos con el dolor. Weibel luego de tanto no le había entregado el diario simplemente porque _el_ lo tenía. No había sido un corazón valiente ni comprometido, simplemente una pieza ignorante e invalida de información.

Cerró los nudillos y apretó los dientes lleno de un horrible sentimiento de traición y estupidez.

Tan cerca y ahora tan lejos.

-. Quiero que los busques, Fenrice- le siseo el sujeto. El fuego en su espalda pareció reventar y llamas azules se dispararon hacía arriba, el poder de Voldemort contenido explotando a su alrededor.- quiero que lo busques, lo encuentres y me lo traigas. Sigue uno a uno a los personajes de la Orden, tortúralos uno a uno y diles que te entreguen su paradero.

-. Sí- aceptó más determinado que nunca, se giro con una pequeña venia.

-. A mis pies, Fenrice. Lo quiero a mis pies.

(William) Se revolvió los cabellos y zambullo su cabeza en una palangana de agua dentro de su habitación. Al salir y mirarse en el espejo, seguía tan confundido y estresado como antes, pero estaba seguro que más despierto. Cargo la cabeza contra el espejo y cerró los ojos.

Una noticia tardía, demasiado tardía.

Había reaccionado con la desaparición de Weibel... demasiado tarde. En su nebulosa mente llena de conflictos y preocupaciones no se había movido con suficiente rapidez para atrapar a Snape, ¿Y ahora? Desaparecido... con el diario.

Apretó los puños y se dio de cabezazos contra el espejo. Para reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Poner a los cazadores en busca del mago. ¿Cómo? Max y los demás eran asesinos entrenados, cazadores, no rastreadores.

El Director en la breve entrevista que había podido lograr, le había dicho lo que para él era una mentira lujosa. Que no tenía idea donde estaba su profesor, que este había desaparecido dejando a penas si una breve nota. Mentiras...

¿Y Fe? Había querido llevársela, la transformación le estaba pegando como nunca. Se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio con una fiebre horrible y delirios. Remus estaba más estresado por no tener noticias que parecía un zombie en sus instalaciones, pero llevarla a la Comarca en una transformación que sabía que seria difícil no podía ser una opción. Dejarla en el colegio protegida, era, por ahora, su única alternativa. Lo lamentaba por Fe y esperaba que pudiera soportarlo. Las consecuencias de una transformación sin calmantes seria desastrosa, pero mucho menos que un ataque de los licántropos más enfebrecidos por los cambios dentro de la Comarca.

-. Maldición- susurró y cerró los ojos cargándose contra el vidrio y soltando un largo suspiro.

Su mano reventó contra el espejo en un acto puramente bestial. Se aparto y siseo al ver las piezas de vidrio incrustadas en su mano. ¡Perfecto! Simplemente perfecto. Se alejó y se retiro los fragmentos con los dientes apretados.

Se sentó en su cama y se forró la mano con una tela.

-. ¿Dónde diablos estas Wolfblood?

(Febrix) Se dio vuelta en la cama y se tapo con la sabanas. Sabía donde estaba y que día era. Tenía el cuerpo sensible e increíblemente muy irritado. Sus ojos no soportaban la luz del día y no había podido explicarlo en sus breves y confusos momentos de lucidez -como ahora- a la enfermera. El dolor de cabeza era casi como si le estuvieran abriendo el cráneo con una cuchillo serrucho oxidado. El dolor en sus ojos era tremendo, la garganta seca, el estomago le gruñía, sus huesos crujían y tenía el cuerpo tan caliente por la fiebre que estaba segura que parecía algo así como un kiwi rojo.

Su lobo solía saltar de vez en cuando, en especial cuando sentía el fluido olor de Anari muy cerca. Aunque la mujer fuera relativamente humana, allí, en ese estado sabía que la protección no había matado la parte vampira de la mujer, por que lo sentía. Sentía ese lado vampiro aun en su profesora y eso mataba y torturaba a su lobo que ansiaba ponerle las garras encima. También sentía el olor a Potter, Ginny, Amy y Josh más fuerte por lo que debían de haber estado por allí ese día.

Cerró los dientes –que se hallaban extrañamente afilados- cuando el efluvio nuevo de Anari le golpe. Vio entre las claras ropas de las cama, la sombra y un instinto puramente asesino le abrumo. Con una voluntad de hierro se quedo quieta. Tan quieta que parecía una piedra de lo tensa que estaba.

-. Están todos los alumnos en sus ultimas clases. He dejado a mis alumnos con una breve tarea y te llevare a la Sala de los Menesteres- le dijo. Ella envió un respingo cuando noto que la vampira intentaba quitarle la ropa de la cama.

-. No- gruño y se ovillo aún más. Sus manos se enterraron con fuerza en sus brazos y ella cerró los ojos una vez más para concentrarse en su humanidad. Su lobo proclamaba sangre... la sangre de Anari.

-. Febrix- le gruño Anari. Ella siseo al momento en que sus oídos parecieron reventar de golpe.

-. Un hechizo- le suplico mordiendo la almohada- un hechizo, Anari.

-. Maldición Fe- gimió la vampira mientras le quitaba al fin la sanaba y la veía. Estaba segura que no era la mejor vista.- **D**_**esmaius... **_

Estaba segura mientras veía las instalaciones en lo que se había convertido la habitación de los Menesteres. Que estas seria desde luego, una de sus peores transformaciones.

(Remus) Soltó un suspiro y dejo los libros de lado con un potente dolor en el pecho. Fe no tenía los calmantes suficientes para pasar una transformación medianamente estable. Wolfblood no estaba para tranquilizarla. Snape se había marchado sin dejarle la poción mata-lobo y Narhir ya no tenía luparia para comer y por ende no poder anestesiarla–esto ultimo avisado por Harry, con quien había logrado comunicarse por el espejo.- lo que la estaba llevando a una de esas transformaciones en las que uno más que nunca deseaba no tener la maldición encima. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se refregó los ojos.

¿Qué podía hacer para tranquilizarla?¿Acaso no habían sido así las transformaciones los años anteriores antes de James, Sirius y Peter le acompañaran? Dolor, miedo, desolación. Un instinto puramente asesino quebrando su humanidad. No había manera de tranquilizarse, no había manera de darle una detención a ese instinto puramente cruel. El olor a humano... el más mínimo olor a humano. ¿No se había encerrado una y otra vez dentro de la Casa de los Gritos para no ser una molestia?. Merlín...

Se levantó y con un movimiento de varita ordeno los libros que había estado ocupado.

Las instalaciones estaban en silencio, un silencio que ni se comparaba con el ruido de la ciudadela. Un grupo de muggles habían estado haciendo problemas en las tierras de Dissaor, graves problemas que tenían a dos licanos en las minas a punto de ser expulsados después de la transformación. Si William estaba más sereno de seguro solo los podría a hacer algún trabajo molesto y forzado, si no, lo más seguro es que serian expulsados. Él no había podido salir desde hacía días. Imposible.

Fue a su habitación, envió un hechizo a su ventana y se recostó en su cama. Desde allí podía sentir a los dos lobos que se sentaban afuera de su habitación haciendo guardia. Tomo el espejo doble y se reflejo en él. ¿No parecía más cansado y viejo que antes?. Era sorprendente lo que la Comarca le había hecho, un hogar, eso es lo que era. Pero sin Fe... ¿Qué era esto sin su Fe?.

"_-. ... solo era una idea- la voz provino desde el sillón detrás suyo. El rodó los ojos y envió otros dos leños a la chimenea. El sujeto sentado detrás suyo chasqueo la lengua. _

_-. Tus idea, como siempre Sirius, están fuera de lugar. _

_-. No me vengas con monsergazas. A ti al igual que a mi te hace ilusión que ella conozca el castillo, que recorra sus pasillos secretos, sus misterios y que conozca a Harry- el tono pícaro y burlón le puso los pelos de punta. _

_-. Fe jamás me ha pedido quedarse en el castillo. Ni aun cuando estuvo allí el año pasado. _

_-. Eso es una mentira. No me mientas Moony- le recordó Sirius. Y él supo que se sonrojo un poco al mentirle. Fe jamás le había dicho que quería ir a Hogwarts, pero claro que si lo había visto en sus ojos ansiosos, en sus ojos tristes cuando se habían ido. En sus "esos humanos no me interesan" había tanta mentira como él ahora negándolo a Sirius. _

_-. De todos modos, no puedo simplemente dejarla ir. No puedo- susurró bajito. Con un dolor en el pecho pesado y atenazante, porque eso no era mentira, no podía dejar ir a su Fe y verle lejos de él, con una maldición extraña con profecías nebulosas siguiéndola. No podía.- es demasiado peligroso para ella. _

_-. ¿Sabes?- preguntó Sirius al rato después de un largo silencio.- si el cuernos estuviera vivo- rió roncamente- ya estaría planeando la boda de su hijo con tú hija. _

_-. Hmp- gruño por lo bajo- como si yo fuera a permitir que mi hija se casara obligada. _

_-. ¡Ja! Como si no te hiciera ilusión que Harry y Fe se enamoraran a la primera mirada. _

_-. Deberías dejar de leer las novelas muggles románticas de Sammantha, Sirius._

_-. Debo decir que son un buen pasatiempo en tiempos de ocio. _

_-. Puff..."_

(Harry) Anari debía de haberse llevado ya a Febrix a la sala. Un pellizco y miró mal a Ron que le movió las cejas para que tomara atención. El verde cabello y la discordante voz de la mujer le hacía cruzar escalofríos cada vez que la veía allí en las oscuras mazmorras con un caldero sospechoso frente ella y explicando la poción como si fuera lo más fácil y obvio del mundo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

El martes... a la hora del almuerzo el Director había dado la bienvenida a su por ahora nueva profesora de pociones. Fue simplemente un shock... allí vestida con su siempre alternativa ropa maga, su cabello rozado y su rostro en forma de corazón irradiando alegría. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Tonks? Su Nimphadora Tonks era buena en pociones. Hermione les había hecho ver lo obvio de que si era auror era porque tenía una base en pociones muy buena. Lo que ellos ciertamente no dudaban, pero si dudaban salir vivo en cualquiera de sus clases... Tonks era fabulosa pero ya todo el colegio sabía que simplemente era torpe con gracia.

Mientras la hora terminaba y se alejaban hacía la salida sonrió al sentir que estaban a salvo de una intoxicación masiva.

-. ¡Harry!- le grito la chica mientras se acercaba rápidamente y trastabillaba de vez en cuando. Los alumnos que quedaban aún dentro se giraron para mirar a la mujer- ¡Digo señor Potter, espera un segundo!

Ron se rió abiertamente mientras Hermione le pego un codazo para que no se burlara. La mujer se detuvo en un estante saco un par de pociones y se acercó a ellos mientras el último alumno les miraba intrigados.

-. ¿Cómo están chicos?- preguntó mientras dejaba las pociones sobre la mesa.

-. Bien.

-. Lamento no presentarme el miércoles. Pero e estado un poco llena de cosas.

-. ¿Anari no te dijo?- preguntó él extrañado, estaba más que seguro que Anari le había dicho.

-. Decirme ¿Qué?... me habló el otro día. Algo me dijo...

-. Por ahora no podemos salir de los terrenos. Anari dijo que mientras Wolfblood no estuviera y los lobos no se hallaran rondando no era buena idea.

-. Es verdad- saltó la chica revolviéndose el cabello.- ¿Aun no saben nada de Wolfblood?- pregunto desganada.

-. No aún- le respondió él y miró las pociones.

-. ¿Van a la enfermería? Habría querido acercarme para entregárselo a Poppy y se lo diese a Fe pero bueno mefrmemedi.- murmuro hablando por lo bajo.

-. ¿Te perdiste?- pregunto Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-. Algo bueno, pero eso es lo de menos. Hice algunas pociones. ¿Se las pueden llevar a Fe? Sé que ha sido una transformación problemática.

Él asintió sin querer decirle que talvez Febrix ya estaba en la sala de los Menesteres. Tomo las pociones y la guardo.

-. Se los llevaremos- le dijo guardándolo.

-. Denles mis saludos. ¿Bien?.

Ellos asintieron y se alejaron. Al salir a unos metros en la dirección contraría se hallaba Malfoy leyendo afanosamente un pequeño libro, al verlos resguardo el libro de golpe y simplemente tieso y sin decir nada los observo marcharse.

Al subir y llegar al vestíbulo, Ron soltó un suspiro.

-. Jamás. Jamás me ha gustado tener al hurón a mis espaldas.

-. Sé a portado decente desde hacía meses.- le recordó Hermione.

-. Como sea- rodó los ojos el pelirrojo como si el tema ya lo hubieran tomado un montón de veces.

-. Subiré a la enfermería. ¿Nos vemos después?.

-. ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

-. Solo iré a dejarlas. ¿Ok?

No fue necesario que subiera ni siquiera al primer piso. Anari apareció por allí mismo y no parecía muy contenta. Se acercó y la vampira le miró, estaba un poquito desentonada.

-. ¿Fe?.

-. La he dejado en la sala- suspiro.- ¿Ibas a verla?

-. Tonks, digo, la profesora Tonks- sonrió ante ello- le mando unas pociones.

-. Ya no son necesarias. No creo que nada que pueda tomar ahora le haga efecto.- susurró algo quejumbrosa. A él le paso un escalofrió por la espina.

-. ¿Esta tan mal?- pregunto con la voz un poco ahogada.

-. Bajemos. Sí quieres puedes enviarle las pociones a Madame Pomfrey más tarde, de todos modos pueden servirle para algo.

(Malfoy) Entro en la habitación donde la mujer. Esa-mujer se hallaba revisando unas pociones en su mundo. La desaparición del profesor Snape tenía a todos en su casa más estresables que nunca, comentarios mordaces llegaban de vez en cuando de casas ajenas aludiendo a la desaparición de su jefe de casa a un acto de cobardía digno de Huppelfpuf, pero él lo sabía, lo sabía en el momento en que el pequeño paquete había llegado a sus manos esas misma mañana. El diario, la poción, la carta, una herramienta contra la guerra que podía devastar a toda una raza, una elección demoledora sobre sus hombros, algo que el hombre había decidido solo para él.

El diario. Un diario que había hechizado solo para que él, solo él pudiera leer su interior porque allí tendría el poder de entregar al Lord la devastación de la raza licántropo, o, la liberación y el pase para alejarlo a él y su familia de esta guerra.

La mujer, una metamorfomaga era su parienta. Hija de una de las hermanas de su madre, prima política de él. Una desconocida y así seguiría siendo.

-. ¿Malfoy?- preguntó la mujer de pronto, observándolo. Él rodó los ojos un poco y dejo un permiso sobre la mesa. La mujer lo miró intensamente y luego el papel.- ¿Y esto?

-. Es un permiso- le dijo como una obviedad.

-. Lo puedo ver.- le contestó en el mismo tono.- ¿Para que lo necesitas?.

-. Eso no es de vuestro interés.

-. Ya veo que sí, por ahora este lugar lo manejo yo, y si me faltan implementos debo estar conciente de ello.

-. Es para una poción curadora- le medio mintió.- el profesor Snape estaba ayudándome para ingresar a la escuela de pociones en Alemania, enviar pociones a la escuela da puntos para mi ingreso en los próximos años.

-. Mmm- le asintió sin creerle del todo. Podía preguntar, de todos modos, su intención de seguir con los pasos en la escuela de pociones era verdad.- Ok. Ya saben donde están en ese caso.

Él asintió y metiendo uno a una los materiales dentro del morral, supo que necesitaba dos cosas, luparia y un poco más de la sangre de Ielf, porque si las medidas estaban a ciertas y no funcionaba, estaba seguro que la probabilidad de que esto funcionara sería con una aplicación más sustancial de la sangre de la media licana.

Híbrida más híbrida. Ielf no solo era licántropa, era un espécimen completamente extraña. Y él también tomaría para si esa información.

(Harry) No era capaz de hacer deberes, simplemente estaba allí sentado en aquella butaca alejado de todos, con la cabeza pegada en el frió vidrio mientras veía la aureola de luz que se deslizaba por las montañas. Sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya, y le sonrió desganadamente a Ginny mientras le tironeaba un poco y le hacía sentarse sobre él, le paso las manos por la cintura y oculto su rostro en su espalda. Su brazo, la de las runas se hallaba laxo y sin fuerza.

Lo sintió porque el latigazo de dolor le hizo apretar los dientes y tensarse al completo. Los cálidos brazos de su pelirroja lo abrazaron ocultando su rostro tenso y adolorido mientras la luna se abría paso entre las escurridizas nubes.

Merlín, si él sentía la dolorosa transformación desde su brazo, no podía, simplemente dimensionar el dolor que Fe estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

(Anari) Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se medio hundió en la pared de roca. Sus dedos se engrifaron contra su ropa y sus oídos se lastimaron, su corazón se sobrecogió mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Fe, sus dientes se apretaron de impotencia.

Gritos pidiendo que se detuviera el dolor. Gritos de ayuda y llantos desequilibrados. Esto no tendría que haber sido así.

-. Maldición- susurró con la garganta agarrotada- por favor- suplico brevemente mientras veía la luna salir en el horizonte.- por favor...

"_-. Remus, por favor... solo un poco más- susurraba una voz estrangulada. Se escuchan pasos apresurado, madera rechinando, hechizos protectores._

_-. Váyanse... Sirius, por Ahhhh- el crujir de un hueso, la sangre reventando por la trasmutación, los músculos contrayendo, abriéndose, desgarrándose-...favor váyanse- la voz derrotada y áspera de Remus murmuraba por lo bajo-... váyanse._

_-. Listo- soltó una voz entrando en la habitación acercándose al descontrolado chico sobre la cama.- venga Remus, solo quedan unos minutos... _

_-. ¡Peter transfórmate!- le urgió el chico de ojos grisáceos. El chico, un pequeño en comparación a sus amigos asintió fervorosamente y con algo de problemas se transformo en una pequeña rata amarillenta. _

_Remus ya no escuchaba. Sus manos dos fieras garras se aferraban al precaria sabana que lo mantenía separado del frió aire. Unas manos agarraron a Sirius del pecho y lo separaron. _

_-. Transformémonos Sirius- le ordeno James usando un poco de fuerza para retener a su amigo que miraba con los ojos brillantes las convulsiones, los gritos y las suplicas del pelidorado. _

_-. Joder... _

_Y no escucha más. Desde su lugar en la frontera de bosque, ve, escucha y siente al lobo entrar en transformación mientras Perro, Ciervo y Rata esperan en una esquina. Un lobo, grande, peludo y con unos ojos endemoniados se haya recostado en la cama. Cansado pero magnánimo, porque por una noche ese lugar era suyo. _

_Y lo veía desde allí, oculta en las sombras desde las copas de los árboles, desde allí los resguardaba, los cuidaba y los protegía mientras correteaban por el Bosque Prohibido. Porque no es capaz de dejar a ese licano que le había robado su primera amistad verdadera..." _

Suelta un suspiro que sabe que había estado resguardando desde que la luna había aparecido en el horizonte. Escucha gemidos dentro de la sala. Ella es humana, pero Merlín sabía que cuando lo necesitaba su vampirismo y sus sentidos estaban allí cuando los necesitaba.

Escucha sollozos, jadeos, una áspera respiración. Un goteo constante. Siente como se arrastra como algo parecido un gruñido atraviesa las paredes y se internaba en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo a moverse.

El lobo estaba ansioso.

(Febrix)

-. Detente- llora mientras se retuerce en el piso- por favor- sus manos va a sus caderas y sus uñas se entierran con firmeza en la carne- por favor- suplica retorciéndose. La fiebre, sus sangre hirviendo mientras sus entrañas se retuercen aceptando la mutación.

Sus caninos se explayan, sus ojos arden mientras pierde la vista. Sus huesos se quiebran uno a uno para pasar a ser largos o más cortos, su piel revienta y el pelaje la cubre con maliciosa lentitud.

-. Detente- gruñe gritando mientras sus oídos colapsan, su corazón se comprime. La sangre baña sus dedos, sus labios se agrietan. Cierra los ojos perdiendo la fuerza, dejando que las ultimas convulsiones se lleven todo lo humano que podía tener.

La sangre de sus manos y las heridas que ahora cubren parcialmente sus costados, su abdomen y brazos le hacen reaccionar minutos después. Levanta una mano observando sus uñas largas, duras y afiladas. Sus manos más largas, ciertos sectores alfombrado por el pelaje castaño y platinado.

Un suave efluvio hace que su cuerpo reaccione violentamente logrando que sus articulaciones crujan.

_Vampiro... _

Anari, es Anari, ella es de los nuestro. Se recordó mientras sentía esa sensación de estar de nuevo hablando con su otro yo. Pero esta vez mucho más animal, mucho más instintivo, menos racional.

Debía calmarse.

(Harry) Habían sido latigazos de dolor, a penas si una breves corrientes que le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero nada más. Ahora mientras la luna se alzaba en el horizonte se relajo y miró a Ginny quien veía el astro nocturno con desasosiego.

Fe ya lo habría pasado, el dolor, de seguro era mucho más estable ahora.

-. Ya paso- le sonrió a la chica quien el sonrió de vuelta. Se levantó y ambos se acercaron a la esquina contraria donde se hayan todos los chicos. Menos Amy.

-. ¿Capi?.- le pregunto Taylor abriendo los ojos de golpe- estas paliducho.

-. ¿Dónde esta Amy?- preguntó de pronto un poco preocupado por la chica.

-. Subió hacía poco.- le informo Andrus. Él asintió más tranquilo, de seguro que la chica tan impotente como él había querido estar sola en esos momentos.

Observó la hora y se puso en pie junto con Ron y Hermione. Ginny le hizo un breve morisqueta, pero no dijo nada. No sabía porque, pero presentía un nuevo roud contra la pelirroja sobre esto del entrenamiento. En fin... tendría que negarse como podía, Ginny, simplemente, no podría verla inmiscuida en esto.

(Febrix) Han pasado dos horas y desde su cama improvisada observa el astro nocturno en calma. Había logrado tranquilizar al lobo a duras penas. Ahora en una inquietante armonía con su lobo observa el astro casi con la mente en blanco se pregunta si los chicos le hicieron caso y no se acercaron a la sala para intentar verla.

No escuchaba mucho de afuera solo el suave y silbante viento que chocaba contra la ventana, uno que otro eco de algún fantasma o de Peeves. Es temprano, Potter debería estar con Ron en plenas clases... algo que se había perdido casi por una semana y que sabía que sufriría al regresar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora seria dormir, pero estaba un poco tensa por el dolor y su lobo tenía la extraña tendencia de mandarle sacudidas cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos. Mas que nunca sentía a la bestia dentro de ella como un agente extraño, como cuando hablaba con su otro yo y era algo extraño porque sabía que lo había aceptado y esto no debería estar pasando, pero de todos modos estaba demasiado cansada para entenderse así que lo dejo estar.

(Harry) Miró a Anari y luego a su espada, volvió la mirada a Anari.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado. Ron tenía la misma cara de no entender de que le hablaba.

-. Dejad vuestras espadas. Lo había estado pensando últimamente desde el ataque a Weibel. Sin espadas y sin varitas son los personajes más endebles que se pueden encontrar. Así que hacedme caso dejad las espadas aun lado con vuestras varitas.

Ron dudó un momento al igual que él, pero haciendo tripas corazón dejo la varita junto a su espada sobre uno de los pupitres con un horrible sentimiento de perdida. ¡Una estupidez! Esta no estaba más lejos de tres metros y se sentía increíblemente indefenso. Cuando Ron un poco reticente hizo lo mismo y se coloco a su lado, Anari rodó los ojos.

-. Como si los estuviera torturando ¿No?- preguntó más para ella misma.- bien, atacadme.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, él miro de reojo a Ron que estaba obviamente tan indeciso como él.

-. ¡Vamos!- le alentó la vampira.

-. ¿Cómo? ¿Atacar con puños?

-. Como si no. ¿Con la mente?

Buenooo, Anari no andaba muy agradable hoy. Cuando la profesora gruño algo silbante y obviamente nada humano, a él se le puso la piel de gallina y se lanzó con el puño en alto. Un pestañeo y estaba volando de espaldas, chocando contra un escritorio que reboto a su caída. Abrió los ojos para ver como Ron lo sobrevolaba cayendo un poco más allá.

-. ¡Arriba!¡Arriba!- les ordeno.- esto no es nada con lo que ya han chocado.

Rodando por el escritorio cayo al piso y miró a la vampira. Sus ojos normalmente tranquilos y un tanto apagados, parecían ahora más brillante y ese azul eléctrico le puso los nervios de punta –mas todavía si cabe decir-. Parecía más vampiro que nunca.

-. ¡Vamos!

(Josh) Salió detrás de Hermione, quien ya iba desaparecer detrás de uno de los pasillos. La verdad es que el salón donde se reunían estaba estratégicamente puesto con tal de que cada uno se separara para sus habitaciones. Por lo que tuvo que hacer un rodeo a media carrera para encontrar a la castaña.

Esta al escucharlo no se asusto por lo que logró alcanzarla sin dificultad.

-. ¿Josh, sucede algo?- le pregunto cuando llegó allá.

-. ¿Te puedo acompañar?- preguntó acelerado. La chica le miro atentamente y luego bufó.

-. No debería, de hecho, deberías de irte inmediatamente a tu habitación por si nos encuentra algún profesor.

-. Cargo con la culpa.

-. De todos modos, Josh- lo presentía, sip, aquí venia- no te le puedes acercar.

-. Lo sé. Solo... solo deja que te acompañe, cuando llegue... solo quiero ver que nada este mal.- puso su mejor cara de inocencia, la castaña dio un largo suspiro y acepto.

-. Subamos por el ala norte, por ese lado los profesores ya dejaron de patrullar.- él acepto encantado.

(Febrix) Unos suaves golpes desde el pasillo le llamaron la atención. Era unas pisadas rápidas y algo nerviosas, ligeras. Caminaban de un lado a otro. Alguien quería entrar.

Se puso en pie y se apego a la pared. No había puerta y no había forma de sentir algún efluvio cuando la voz le llamó desde el otro lado. No sabía si estar enojada o un poquito ilusionada. Era Amy.

-. ¿Fe?- le llamó. Ella no quiso responderle, su voz no era exactamente agradable.- te he dejado un poco de comida detrás de la armadura de la derecha. Me he demorado pero habían profesores dando muchas vueltas. Espero que este bien- la voz de la chica se consumió.- Come lo que te traje ¿Ok?. Te he dejado una barra de chocolates también.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le apañaron los ojos. _Tonta, tonta... ¿Por qué era así con ella?. _

-. Gracias- le murmuro. No sabía si le había escuchado o no, pero esta se quedo en silencio.

-. Te veré mañana. Me iré para que no te enojes.- una suave risa.- nos vemos.

Ella no pudo no sonreír cuando se giro, pero la sonrisa se le quedo pegada cuando el destello azulado de la barrera destello en su rostro.

-. No...

Silencio... no, por favor, no.

-. **¡Incendio!**- el alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando escucho el hechizo desde el otro lado de la pared.- **Lumus solem!**... ¡Déjame!...

Amy... no. No...

-. ¡AMY!...

* * *

Chan... Chan,chan,channnn... bueno, me demore…. Lo siento -.- . ¡Pero no me demore mucho!... creo... la verdad es que debería anotar las semanas que subo... pero bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi sinceramente me gusto el detallito de Amy y ahora Mitchas ha vuelto a entrar... ¿Qué ocurrirá?.

Luego de lo que se viene, comenzare a dar un poco más de información sobre Arnel-Elen, y una sorpresa tipo F/F (Insertar cara perv/emocionada :D) XDD

**Gracias por lo reviews! Bueno, BIENVENIDA Cherrylicius (XDD) y Kate black gracias por pasarte (;D). **

Cuando cumpla los 200 reviews les subiré una sorpresa (dibujos) los tengo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la verdad eran de mi colección privada (1313) XDD. ¡Pero tienen que ser 200 reviews sin trampa, así que esperemos **otros** cap para que llegue (y yo pueda conseguirme un scanner XDD).

Nos leemos. ¡Gracias por pasarse!.


	82. Advertencias

_RT: T por vocabulario de cierto vampiro ¬¬, están advertidas. _

**Capitulo 82: "Advertencias" **

(Febrix) La sangre se le heló en las venas mientras se quedaba completa y absolutamente congelada, no se escuchaba nada desde el otro lado del muro. Ni un suspiro, ni una caminada, su corazón errático buscaba un solo signo de vida, un solo resoplido, gemido, suspiro... por favor. Cualquier cosa.

_Por favor, déjame salir. Por favor, déjame ir a buscarle. _

(Josh) No habían visto el destello azulado, pero sí habían escuchado los gritos desde el otro lado de aquel pasillo. Gritos de miedo, terror que le quitaron el aire de golpe en los pulmones. Era Amy.

Mientras sacaba su varita y corría como alma que lleva el diablo logro ver dos destellos uno azulado y otro rojo que alumbraron los pasillos mientras los cuadros cercanos al lugar se alborotaban en el segundo. Al derrapar en el pasillo y Hermione medio chocaba con él, la imagen frente a él se le quedo grabada con fuego en el cerebro y el alma se le fue a los pies.

Era "ese" vampiro, con una Amy petrificada contra el muro de piedras y el sujeto metido entre su hombro y cuello. Mordiendo. Se hallaban a unos cuarenta metros.

-. _**Flagelli ictus ignis**__- _El látigo de fuego salió disparado hacía la espalda del sujeto que se movió en el ultimo segundo dejando una fea mancha carbonizada en el lugar.

Amy desmayada mientras una hilera de sangre caía una a una de su garganta. Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que hacerlo. El sujeto le tomo del cuello a la chiquilla y puso su mejilla contra la de ella. Amy no estaba desmayada, estaba en shock.

-. _**Gelu orbis- **_El hechizo de Hermione salió de su varita con una rapidez que el sujeto al parecer no se lo esperaba porque se medio inclino para protegerse de las cinco esferas que le congelaron el brazo y parte del costado.

-. ¡Suéltale!- avanzó él. Hermione le alcanzó a agarrar un brazo cuando algo parecido a un enorme cuchillo salió del piso y fue a parar a un cuadro en su espalda.

-. Interesante... pero no me importan ustedes. Ella- y cuando le dio una larga lamida en la mejilla a Amy esta envió un chillido y él se puso pálido de rabia.- es solo mi aperitivo, ¿Deliciosos no?.- ocultando su cabeza una vez más en la sangrante herida de la chica.

Como una ráfaga no alcanzaron a hacer mucho cuando una presencia oscura les paso por el frente. Solo vieron el destello de la espada de Anari mientras esta aparecía de la nada frente al sujeto que no alcanzó a moverse lo suficiente cuando la espada de esta se enterró en su costado. Este enfurecido le envió tal golpe a su profesora que quebró el vidrio y salió despedida hacía afuera.

El sujeto se puso a Amy en el hombro y se quito la espada mientras una hilera de sangre negrusca manchaba sus ricas ropas.

Aun impactados por la perdida de Anari, apenas se pusieron en pie cuando en medio de la pared a pocos metros de ella se abrió un gran agujero por un hechizo, la madera de no sabía dónde salió como grandes estacas con un rápido hechizo lograron protegerse. La figura que salió de dentro no era nada más que Fe... muy cabreada.

(Febrix) Con los ojos obnubilados en lagrimas salió hacía el pasillo, la sala de los menesteres en el ultimo momento le había hecho aparecer una puerta que había sido destruida con su bombarda máxima.

El olor a sangre de Amy le había hecho perder todo tipo de conciencia y el olor a vampiro había sacado todo su lado más inhumano, y no le importaba. Era su Amy, y nadie le hacía daño sin morir por ello.

Mientras el sujeto sonreía y ese olor, tremendamente toxico inundaba el lugar no uso ni espada ni varita, quería ver la sangre en sus manos.

Cuando este le vio y sonrió, dejo el cuerpo de la chica hacía un lado. Amy cayo desparramada, el olor a sangre densificado, su respiración casi nula, el calor yéndose de su cuerpo. Cada segundo era una oportunidad menos para salvarla.

-. Hueles exquisitamente bien.- le soltó el sujeto- mi pequeño aperitivo a sido realmente interesante. Creo que llegó la hora del plato principal.

-. Jodido seas- gruño.- te destripare por esto.

-. ¿Mmm? Me encantaría verlo.

El sujeto se le lanzó encima en un solo soplido, pero su lobo estaba atento y logro esquivarlo mientras se saltaba en la espalda, le enterró las rodillas en la espalda y clavo sus garras en la garganta, el sujeto en otro movimiento le agarró el brazo y la lanzó contra una muralla. La sangre que le había hecho en el cuello obviamente no se lo esperaba. Mientras se inclinaba y dejaba sus colmillos al aire, el sujeto le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-. Interesante.

Se le lanzó una vez más, esta vez logrando pescarla de una rodilla azotándola contra el muro, brevemente perturbada se empujo hacía arriba y le volvió a enterrar las uñas en el muslo en una herida larga y fina, no era lo esperado pero era algo. Sin lograr soltarse de este, la hizo girar en redondo lanzándola por el pasillo paralelo, se paro al momento corriendo de frente, el sujeto se movió, le agarró de la espalda su lobo se doblo, le agarró el brazo que le tenía sujeta y le obligo a doblarlo. Cuando este le envió un golpe en las costillas y luego en la cara logrando que le soltara perdió valiosos segundos en este le pesco del cuello y la levanto dejándole sin aire.

-. Me pregunto, si te muerdo, si Fenrice se enojara por haberte marcado.

-. Suéltame.

-. Enojada. ¿Te gusta tener la marca del vampiro?

Ella no respondió, le mando una patada pero este le agarró y la torció, en el relámpago de dolor que le obnubilo por unos segundos fue el detonador de que su otra pierna cobrara fuerza y le dio un fuerte golpe en aquella herida del costado. El sujeto siseo soltándola.

-. Creo que lo haré, quiero que Fenrice venga en mi búsqueda- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme llena de perversión y sadismo.- talvez hasta se me lance encima de rabia, creo que tendré la oportunidad perfecta para someterlo a mi gusto.

Aquello le quebró cualquier tipo de razonamiento coherente. ¿Someterlo?¿A Fenrice? Algo nauseabundo e histérico se disparo dentro.

-. Admiro tu cara. ¿Fue lo que él hizo contigo, no?¿No te importa que yo lo haga con él?... aunque un poco más rudo. Sin disfrute para él...

Cuando volvió en si, tenia sus dientes apretado en la garganta de este, sus garras aferradas en su nuca y espalda enterrando, rompiendo, quebrado la piel y músculo, quería matarlo, necesitaba matarlo. Este soltó un jadeo de dolor y logro liberarse cuando le envió un fuerte golpe en las costillas que logro que le crujieran con fuerza, quebrándole más de una estaba segura. Al caer en el suelo observó al sujeto con la mano en la garganta observándole con los ojos enormes llenos de pura maldad y venganza. Un tinte demencial, algo más anormal que lo vampiro usual.

-. Disfrutare ponerlo en cuatro patas, disfrutare verlo quebrado, suplicando... deberías alegrarte hasta pueda que te lo traiga amarrado para que lo mates, porque de seguro él se morirá de la vergüenza luego de que haga lo que quiera con él.

Saco su varita de golpe y apunto al sujeto con el más intenso odio que había sentido hacía un ser, con pánico y algo completamente surrealista a sus pensamientos.

_No podía hacerle nada a Fenrice.. El vampiro era... no podía. _

-. _**Taetrae calige rumpere ex corpus**__- _el maleficio salió con fuerza de su varita, chispas negras saltaron del lugar el olor azufre quemando todo a su alrededor, cuando impacto en el costado del vampiro, una ráfaga de magia negra se expandió creando crujidos en los muros, haciendo estallar los vidrios cercanos. Lo ultimo que vio del vampiro fue el destello lejano de la barrera, el olor a piel podrida.

Solos unos breves momentos se quedo mirando su varita y luego su mano entumecida. ¿Lo había hecho? Había logrado golpearlo con el hechizo. ¿Había logrado el maleficio correctamente?.

Un leve gemido ahogado y volvió a la realidad. Se arrastro hacía el cuerpo de Amy poco más allá de tres metros. Su rodilla palpitaba aun demasiado cálida para sentir el dolor que supondría aquello, lo mismo que con sus costillas.

Amy estaba acostada, dándole la espalda. Tenía las manos temblorosas cuando la giro para verla. No sentía ruidos nada más que su corazón lleno de miedo bombeando en sus orejas.

La tomo entre sus brazos para levantarla, el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca por la preocupación. La sangre le bañaba gran parte del pecho y la cara.

-. Amy...

(Harry) Fe no contestaba y mientras subían corriendo las escaleras, Anari se les había adelantado hacía rato. El ataque estaba seguro, era cerca de la sala de los menesteres.

-. Por acá- le agarró un brazo Ron tironeándolo en otra dirección.

-. Pero...

-. Confía en mi. –le soltó mientras entraba a una habitación que sorprendido, vio una escalera.

Subieron rápidamente, era una habitación más o menos aseada por lo que cuando subieron las escaleras y abrieron otra puerta, salieron detrás de un cuadro. Se habían salteado un piso completo.

-. Ron...- comenzó extrañado. No había visto esta trampa en el mapa del Merodeador. Mas no alcanzó a decir nada cuando una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas les llamó la atención.

En el pasillo al fondo y bastantes perturbados estaban Josh y Hermione, ambos mirando asombrados hacía adelante, pálidos y horrorizados.

Cuando llegaron no pudieron hacer mucho. Las antorchas se habían apagado de golpe cuando la voz de Febrix, rasposa, peligrosa e increíblemente lúgubre en aquella oscuridad les dio a entender algo mucho más peligrosos haya adelante.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intentando ver algo en aquella oscuridad.

-. Mitchas ha atrapado a Amy- le respondió Hermione con la voz afligida.

-. ¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto Ron observando ese tipo de nube oscurecida que no les dejaba ver nada.

-. Miasma del vampiro.- le volvió a responder la chica.- es toxico para los humanos.

-. Amy- jadeo Josh.

No sabía como acercarse. Con la espada podía herir a Fe lo mismo que con la varita, el miasma le importaba bien poco solo quería ayudar a las dos chicas.

Solo lograban ver destello perderse aquí y allá, la voz del vampiro como un susurró salvaje. Los gruñidos desesperado de Fe le pusieron el corazón en la mano, solo el agarre de Hermione en su muñeca lo tenía petrificado.

Solo se pudieron acercar unos cuantos metros entre golpe y golpe, Hermione intento prender las antorchar pero fue imposible, en lo que parecieron horas sin poder ver un par de crujidos demasiados para él lo hicieron salir del estupor. Al salir corriendo para acercarse, una figura por la ventana quebrada entro de golpe. Noto a Anari en el ultimo momento cuando esta le agarró de la cintura, lo jaló hacía atrás y lo boto en el momento en que una ráfaga de poder negro y algo que le puso enfermo de golpe paso a varios centímetros de su cabeza. Eso no era normal... era magia negra.

De pronto la tranquilidad de sumió sobre el pasillo, las antorchas se prendieron, Hermione, Josh y Ron estaban en el suelo igual de confundidos y demacrados que él. Cuando Anari le quito la mano de encima se levantó.

Febrix estaba sentada más allá con su varita en la mano, dándoles la espalda temblando y gruñendo lastimeramente. Y a Amy entre sus brazos.

(Febrix) Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a ella, noto que no estaba sola. Que Anari estaba frente suyo a una distancia prudente con el entrecejo fruncido y al parecer hablándole hacía rato. Noto asustada que tenía a una Amy pegada a su pecho, débil, helada y que más personajes le rodeaban.

-. Debes dejarla, Febrix. Se esta desangrando. – la voz contrariada de la mujer le asusto aún más. Amy estaba blanca. Muriendo sin que ella hiciera nada, había perdido el raciocinio por bastante rato, su lobo petrificado y protector a con la chica.

Se movió hacía atrás dejando Amy en el suelo, arrastrándose para alejarse. Mas cuando se quiso girar un poco más allá, su pierna y sus costillas crujieron, logrando que ella soltara un grito de dolor y se medio acurrucara tratando de respirar.

-. Febrix- le llamaron suavemente.

_Fenrice, Amy... No podía, ese vampiro no podía... _

-. No esta mordida- soltó la voz de Anari. El corazón se le cayo de emoción.

-. Febrix- cuando se giro hacía la voz conocida del Director. Miro a los profundos ojos azules demasiado noqueada para hacer algo más que entrar en pánico y asintió.

La luz pálida le llevó a la inconsciencia que necesitaba.

(Harry) No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Amy había sido llevada a la enfermería junto con una desmayada Febrix. Anari estaba herida, pero no parecía preocupada.

Lo que lo tenía en silencio y bastante perturbado habían sido los ojos de Fe segundos antes de que el director la desmayara. Miedo. ¿Miedo por Amy? Estaba seguro, pero no, algo le decía que algo estaba mal.

Estaban en la enfermería porque el director quien se había reunido con los tres profesores jefes y los quería allí. Iban a cerrar el área del ataque. Los Gryffindore había escuchado las dos explosiones, los Ravenclaw igual y no podían crear una avalancha de pánico si se sabía lo que había ocurrido. Flitwick estaba creando muros mágicos para impedir la entrada.

Josh se movió más allá llamando la atención. Saco de entre sus ropas la varita de Fe y la sujeto extrañado. Le vio mirar las dos pantallas donde Fe y Amy estaban siendo curadas. La punta de la varita de Fe estaba negra. Y realmente no quería pensar lo que había salido de allí.

Estaba seguro de lo que había sentido, la magia, tremenda y fuerte magia que había dejado estragos en las paredes y ventanas de aquel pasillo se debían a algo más grande que un simple hechizo.

Si Fe había usado magia negra para salvarse. ¿Qué debía pensar de ello?¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Preocuparse? ¿Evitarlo?... ¿Cómo?

-. Chicos, bebed esto- le soltó Anari apareciendo de lado. La mujer tenía una venda bastante improvisada en la frente.

-. Estas herida- dijo mirándole preocupado. La mujer le miró con cariño.

-. Me sanare pronto- les tendió pequeños vasos que al beberlos una extraña sensación de calor los envolvió.

-. ¿Cómo esta Amy?- pregunto Josh- ¿Y Fe?

-. Es un milagro, pero Mitchas solo le hizo una fea herida en la garganta, demorara un poco en restaurar toda la sangre perdida pero es mucho mejor que la hubiera mordido, lo que sería un tremendo problema.

-. ¿Y Fe?- el rostro de la mujer se saturo de hermetismo.

-. Tres costillas rotas, sanando y la rodilla dislocada, ya curada. Nada que no haya tenido antes. Pero creo... que esta vez no se saldrá con la suya por completo.

-. Ella...

-. Sí- le confirmo mirándole atentamente- y estoy segura que no fue por disposición suya el haberlo aprendido.

-. ¿Wolfblood?- preguntó impresionado.

-. El lobo hará lo que fuera para que Fe logre su cometido, si es vendiendo el alma de la chica al mismo demonio, lo haría. Pero no por eso tiene menos culpa, es un vicio- se acercó a Josh tendiéndole la mano, el chico le entrego la varita de la chica- y como tal hay que quitarlo de raíz.- sujetando la varita entre sus manos la rompió en dos, todos ellos se quedaron de piedra con las exclamaciones atoradas en su garganta, una suave evaporación negra salió de esta, olor a azufre los envolvió por segundos.- no creo que salgamos de esta tan fácilmente, estoy segura que vuestras casa están despiertas y más que enterada de que no están en ellas. Descansad, tenemos un largo día por la mañana.

(Febrix) Lo primero que sintió al volver de la inconciencia auto impuesta, era que ya era de mañana, era humana. Que sus costillas habían sido sanadas, que su rodilla estaba en su lugar y que los moretones y chichones no eran nada comparado con el agarre de aquella mano invisible en su garganta y pecho con la que había sido desmayada y aun así lo tenía.

_Amy, su Amy... estaba bien. Solo era una herida, no había sido mordida. Pero Fenrice... Fenrice. _

Abrió los ojos mirando aquel techo desolador, aquella imagen le hizo soltar una respiración completa. Se sentó, estaba sola dentro de las paredes puestas por las pantallas, miró hacía un lado y se le contrajo el corazón. Su varita... quebrada en dos.

La miro sin poder creérselo por completo. Alzo una mano temblorosa y toco una de las partes que rodó y cayo, el sonido, hueco y estremecedor removió los cimientos de sus fuerzas. Alguien la había quebrado, recordaba que no se había quebrado en batalla, alguien lo había hecho conciente, y estaba segura quien lo había hecho. Se sintió perdida, perdida sin saber porque realmente estaba atada a este lugar en ese momento, porque debía seguir allí, luchando, sufriendo, perdiendo, ¿Por qué? Ya no había nadie que le obligara a hacerlo, podía irse, era mayor de edad, no había Wolfblood ni padres... marcharse, olvidar. Ser normal... Su padre no sufriría, él querría que ella viviera. Su padre no le reprocharía nada, podía irse.

Las voces desde el otro lado le llegaron de golpe, como si de pronto hubieran decidido hablar todos al mismo tiempo para traerle de vuelta en sus cavilaciones.

Eran los chicos, Hermione, Ron, Potter, Josh... y Amy. Su Amy. Casi la pierde, como a Josh, otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar antes de que fuera inevitable perder a uno de ellos? ¿Cuántas veces más?.

¿Cómo verlos a la cara ahora que ellos sabían que había usado magia negra, en un instinto puramente asesino hacía aquel que había abusado de sus nervios?

_Fenrice... no podía. El vampiro no podía hacerle nada al chico. ¿Cierto?, Fenrice no se dejaría. No sin pelear a muerte. Y este, aunque le doliera, era poderoso. _

Se sentó con las piernas fuera de la cama. Los chicos aun hablando de los rumores que se habían extendidos dentro de la mañana. De seguro, rumores tremendos.

Miro una vez su varita, el recuerdo doloroso le golpeo.

"_-. No estamos suplicando- la voz de su madre era potente un tono amenazante, pero a la vez dulce. Ella recordaba bien poco, estaba media dormida, su mamá la había sacado de la cama a altas horas de la noche._

_-. No es por eso, Miss Ielf- la voz cansina y preocupada- el decreto de magia, impone que solo magos pueden ocupar varitas, yo sé que los licántropos lo son, pero... _

_-. Como he dicho, mister Ollivander, mi hija tendrá su varita ahora, me importa bien poco si esta en edad o no. Es su derecho. Sí no desea hacerlo iremos a otro lado, no es el único creador de ellas. Pero con mi esposo queríamos que usara una de sus creaciones, como nosotros lo hacemos.- un silencio espeso, ella se apoyaba en la larga capa de piel de su madre. Cálido, sueño, hogar. _

_-. Esta bien, miss Ielf. Por favor pasad. _

_-. Y esto quedara solo entre nosotros, Sr. Ollivander. Nadie sabrá de esto. _

_-. Que así sea."_

Se enderezo y sacudió por el recuerdo. A sus siete años había recibido su varita. ¿Por qué tan joven? No lo sabía. Quitándose los escalofríos que le trajo, ya que eran recuerdos en que su madre estaba en cada pequeño detalle respiro hondo y siguió mirando a su alrededor.

Llevaba ropa liviana. Unos zapatos simples le esperaban, su ropa de la noche anterior desaparecida. Miro sus piernas, sus manos y luego la varita rota en el buró del otro lado. ¿Vacía? Como no tenía idea.

Debía salir de allí, sin ver, sin oír, sin reconocer. Ya no podía con esto.

Abrió la pantalla de uno de los costados por lo que no salía directamente hacía los chicos, estos se quedaron en silencio en el acto. Le costo dos segundos tomar aire, bajar el rostro y moverse hacía la puerta. Los llamados no demoraron en salir. La voz de Amy llamándola le rompieron el alma y no respiro hasta abrir la puerta, pero no se movió, una mano, una figura y una esencia peligrosa le impedían el paso.

Anari.

-. ¿Escapas?- preguntó. La voz siniestra, peligrosa, llena de una antipatía tan antigua le hizo mirar aquellos ojos azules eléctricos llenos de seriedad.- no lo creo.

-. Obsérvame.- le cortó molesta enviando un manotazo cuando esta le puso una garra en el brazo.

En el breve y espeso silencio que se alzó entre ellas aún en el umbral de la puerta. Mientras sus lados más conflictivos estaban a punto de estallar. Fue la voz quebrada y lastimera de Amy quien le hizo reaccionar volviéndola débil como un cachorrito reprendido.

-. ¡No te pongas en plan emocional suicida!- le regaño. Ella envió una sacudida como si recibir aquello de parte de Amy hubiera sido una descarga eléctrica, miro a la chica allá sentada y se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

Estaba pálida enfermiza y con unas ojeras malvas. El cabello desgreñado y sus ojos extrañamente oscurecido le miraban realmente mal. No había cariño, no había solidaridad, sino simple enojo. Algo dentro de ella necesitaba retorcerse para que Amy no le mirara así.

-. Amy- se lamentó dolida incapaz de moverse.

-. Fue mi culpa, lo sé. Nos dijiste que no nos acercáramos. ¡Así que no te estés echando la culpa!, Tú modo depresivo no va a servir de mucho ahora.

Reprendida... violentamente por Amy le era tan surrealista y dolorosamente tajante que no era ni siquiera capaz de moverse.

-. Te quiero aquí, conmigo. Me salvaste... otra vez- las lagrimas le comenzaron a correr por las mejillas y a ella le entro el pánico.- no te vas a ningún lado- le medio grito entre hipidos.

Logro reaccionar y se acercó casi corriendo para llegar a su lado, esta le abrazo pegando un salto desde la camilla. Ella se inclinó respirando profundo, tratando de aliviar el nudo en su pecho. Merlín, jamás creyó que podía colocarse tan dependiente emocionalmente de alguien, en especial de alguien tan inofensivo y tierno como su Amy.

-. Te quiero aquí conmigo- murmuro aferrándose a su cuello. Ella asintió.

Joder, no podía negarse a Amy. No en ese plan mandón que le derribo todos sus muros de protección. ¿Qué le había hecho la chica?

(Anari) Obviamente no había esperado ello. Había esperado hasta algunos golpes y gritos, pero no que Amy sacara ese lado tan huraño para dejar a Fe como un cachorro devastado y mojado en plena noche de invierno buscando el cobijo y aceptación de esta para poder reaccionar. Sí hasta se le habían desmoronado los hombros al escucharle hablar así.

El breve recuerdo de Remus le pegó con fuerza... esto ya lo había vivido varías veces. Todos de diferentes formas, pero todos habían desmoronado aquel lado agresivo y un poco lunático con las lunas tan cercanas. Sirius Black, James Potter y hasta Lily Evans lo habían logrado, hasta ella un par de veces. Derrumbar al lobo como un simple animal domestico. Hiriente para el ego de cualquier licántropo, pero estaba seguro que era algo netamente instintivo cuando aceptabas a alguien como parte de tu manada.

Y Amy y Josh eran los pilares del lobo sobre Fe. Y ella no podía negarles algo como eso en estos momentos.

La cara pasmada de los demás chicos fue lo que necesito para reaccionar, ya que estos miraban a las dos chicas como si no se encontraran de todo concientes. Trono los dedos logrando llamar la atención de los cuatro, le hizo una seña y estos se acercaron en silencio.

-. Salgamos- les ordeno abriendo la puerta. Las dos chicas le miraban expectantes desde allá.- tú vuelve a tu cama- le ordeno a Fe.- Ya vendré a hablar contigo.

(Febrix) Se tranquilizo mucho más cuando la vampira y compañía desapareció por el pasillo, Amy le agarró de un brazo y la jaló para que se medio acostara con ella. Haciéndole caso ya que no quería incordiarla más se quedo medio acostada, era un milagro que Madame Pomfrey no se hubiera aparecido por allí, pero a aprovecharía los minutos.

La obligo a apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro y se inclino. Se le había ocurrido de pronto una idea.

-. ¿Fe?- preguntó cuando ella le acercó un poquito más.

-. Cierra los ojos- le murmuró. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla que estaba tremendamente fría, cuando esta le hizo caso un poco dubitativa. Ella puso su frente contra la de ella.

Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, ella se concentro.

-. _"sanguis novus, emendator di corpus"_- le sintió en su mano que se calentó al momento, lo sintió en los suspiros relajados y en el corazón mucho más acompasado de su amiga.

-. No lo hagas de nuevo- susurró acomodándose contra ella como una niña pequeña, cuando se durmió con un saludable color en sus mejillas la miro detenidamente. Se veía mucho mejor.

-. Me es imposible no hacerlo de nuevo- contestó cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

Se levantó con cuidado llevándose un escalofrió molestó en la espina.

-. Destripare a Mitchas cuando lo vea de nuevo.- jadeó con una mano sobre el pecho.

(Harry) Dejaron a las chicas solas, él que iba un poco más adelante se giró para ver a sus amigos, mas su mirada pasa de golpe al otro chico. Josh iba atrasado con una estela de preocupación sobre sus facciones, el rostro cabizbajo y más demacrado que nunca. Lo había visto nervioso caminando de un lado a otro desde la camilla de Amy a la de Fe, murmurando cosas que no podía saber que eran. Cuando Amy había despertado él había visto extrañado como se le había iluminado el rostro. ¿Sería posible?...

-. Bien, pasen- les soltó Anari entrando al despacho de la profesora Mc. Gonagall. Esta estaba detrás de un pequeño escritorio, su mirada se alzó afilada hacía ellos cuando llegaron.- me voy entonces- cuando la vampira soltó eso su cuello crujió para verle. ¿Qué?

-. Gracias Anari- se despidió la mujer.- Señor Nival, el profesor Flitwick me ha dado la autorización de hacerme cargo de usted, ya que igualmente estaba involucrado en el problema de anoche.

-. Sí, profesora- aceptó el chico. En el rostro de Hermione y el suso dicho se levantó una pequeña estela de pánico que él no pudo no pasar desapercibido.

-. Lo de anoche, debo decir que como lo que esta ocurriendo con frecuencia fue bastante tonto para ustedes. Ir a enfrentarse con semejante ser es algo ya fuera de sus propias fuerza de voluntad ya que al parecer no lo pueden evitar.

-. Estaba atacando a Amy- respondió el Ravenclaw por lo bajo. La mirada afilada fue directa al chico que se medio atoro y se calló.

Eso era lo mejor, debía decírselo. Solo escuchar. Merlín sabía que habían sido reprendido por sus acciones suicidad demasiadas veces y lo mejor era callar, y si se les daba la oportunidad ser lo más inteligente posibles y evadir un poco el tema.

-. Lo sé, señor Nival. Por favor no me interrumpa. Agradecemos completamente la protección que la señorita Lupin a entregado al colegio ya que sin él estaríamos con problemas desde hacía tiempo. Pero debo recalcar que la seguridad del colegio en si no es de ustedes si no de los profesores y el alumnado a cargo- mirando a Ron y Hermione- y ustedes no estaban de turno, por lo que estarán castigados por una semana, la señorita Nels también. Se les había prohibido acercarse al pasillo que ahora esta en restauración, así que durante el día algún profesor los tomara bajo su alero. Ahora, vayan a sus salas comunes e intenten por lo que más quieran disminuir la tanda de murmullos que se levantaron por las explosiones.

-. Sí, profesora- respondieron Hermione y Josh pasito. Él y Ron cabecearon dispuestos a salir lo más rápido posible antes de que la profesora se acordara de quitarles puntos.

Genial, castigados... ¿Y Fe?

(Febrix) Anari le había sacado de la enfermería con un tono seco y molesto. Ella, que no quería pelear –porque no tenía su varita, ni mucho animo- salió detrás de esta dispuesta a escuchar un largo discurso por lo idiota y quien sabe que más.

Llegaron a una de las salidas transversales del colegio que llevaba hacía unos galpones poco habitables donde suponía Hagrid debía de guardar cosas. La mujer se giro.

-. Mañana te llevare a Ollivander's para que te den una varita nueva, y de ahora en adelante cada tres días me dejaras revisarla.

Ella miró pasmada a la mujer.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Ordenes directas de arriba.- le cortó sería- lo que paso anoche fue tremendo. ¿Estas orgullosa de ello?- le preguntó. Ella bajo el rostro sintiendo el ácido al recordar las palabras de Mitchas, se le hundió el pecho al recordar sus groserías.

-. Lo haría de nuevo- respondió con la voz consumida y una rabia tremenda.

No debería sentirlo, debería de dejar que pasase y después reírse de lo que sea que pasara con Fenrice, pero no podía, su lobo, su ella completa se sentía humillada, corroída por las palabras del sujeto. Parecía que se ahogaba y necesitaba saber que ese mal sería extirpado luego de la tierra.

-. Quiero matar a Mitchas- susurró luego de un silencio tremendo.- quiero exterminarlo.

-. Pero no era la forma.

-. ¡No veo otra forma! Se burla de nuestras espadas, es demasiado rápido para cualquier hechizo. Lo haría de nuevo. Lo haría y no me arrepiento.

La mujer le agarró el rostro de golpe, haciéndolo que lo levantara. Ella se sacudió hacía atrás, y cerró los ojos.

-. Esto no es solo por Amy- dijo mas para si- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?...

Cerró la mandíbula de golpe y miró hacía otro lado muy tensa.

-. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?- le reprendió. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y disminuyo la humillación.

No se iba a preocupar. ¡No lo haría!.

**En una isla perdida en el Pacifico. **

Las runas eran obviamente de una antigua civilización americana. Una isla perdida por lo que había logrado averiguar en sus pocos días allí.

Sujetándose las costillas aun adoloridas y avanzando lentamente con su pierna derecha aun comprimida por el dolor.

Eran cuatro paredes de piedras y adobe cada una con un orificio apuntando hacía un punto cardinal. En el centro y un poco más allá una larga vara metálica de unos tres metros con un pequeño aro avejentado en la cumbre. Mas cerca de él, un tipo de mesa redonda circular.

Al subir los peldaños de roca sintió la magia del lugar, obviamente no habían sido nativos muggles los que habían hecho esto sino algunos magos muy antiguos.

La magia era pura, antigua, algo que extrañamente revitalizo su alma.

Acercando sus manos a la extraña mesa logro ver los dibujos allí. Eran cientos de medios círculos que iban creciendo al acercarse al centro, donde había un circulo entero, con relieve dándole más importancia. Toco esta quitando el polvo y las hojas de encima.

Era obvio que los medios círculos eran las lunas acercándose a las lunas llenas, y el circulo completo era el sol. ¿Qué hacía un sol en una calendario lunar? Pues un eclipse lunar y en el peor de los casos, un eclipse solar.

Él se había acostumbrado a estar pendiente de los eclipses solares alrededor del mundo vía muggle, quienes con sus grandes telescopios, investigaciones y demás nunca se equivocaban. Y estaba enterado de un eclipse solar en Asia dentro de un año y algo, por lo que estaba más que seguro que no andaría por allí ese tiempo.

Estaba en el pacifico, al otro lado del mundo de Inglaterra. Pero... no había llegado allí por sus propios meritos, simplemente había llegado allí porque alguien lo había lanzando herido de gravedad a esta isla. Y estaba seguro que no era solo por que si. Hoy había Luna llena acá, lo sentía. Y había encontrado estas extrañas ruinas que marcaban un paso obvio en su futuro.

Quedaba un poco de oscuridad antes de que saliera la luna, así que se sentó en las escaleras para reprimir el dolor en su pierna y en las costillas que aun no sanaban.

La fiebre había disminuido hacía pocos días, los dolores aún persistían porque su cuerpo se había quemado en un 30 por ciento cuando la Casa de los Gritos había estado en llamas. Su cabellera había desaparecido y estaba seguro que había perdido unos diez kilos. De seguro era todo un esperpento. Lo que aun le quedaba de ropa era un chiste, así que se pasaba en sus horas invernales transformado en lobo.

Esa mañana recién había cazado un par de pájaros y luego dos liebres que le habían sentado perfectamente para que sus tripas dejaran la fiesta descansar.

Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo en el horizonte marítimo y la noche cayo sobre él, se medió acurruco. No tenía idea como salir de la isla, no sabía en que lugar exactamente estaba, la posición de las estrellas le era completamente desconocida, reconocía algunas por lo que estaba seguro que estaba en el zona Sur del planeta entre Asia y América, que tan cerca de uno de los continentes ni la menor idea. Y si no lo sabía no tenía como transportarse fuera de esta. Podría reaparecer en pleno mar y dar tumbos así hasta pillar tierra firme que no era exactamente un buen plan.

-. Y con lo atrasado que iba con Fe- murmuró llevando su mano hacía su cabeza.- la chiquilla seguramente estará en plena fiesta.

-. Siempre me he dicho que le tienes tan poca Fe- la voz le hizo pegar un salto porque no lo había sentido ni un poco.

Se giro para ver más allá a Xirtus, pálido, con ojeras enormes, el cabello desaliñado, medio inclinado y los ojos violetas con un tinte rojizo típico en tiempos de hambre. Esta en peores condiciones que él mismo. ¡Gracias a Dios!.

-. ¿Xirtus?

-. Te sorprende.- le soltó y miró su cabellera- hasta que te haz desecho esa peluca que hacías llamar cabello.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. Me imagino que lo mismo que tú. Desde mi sector de la isla te he sentido desde el primer día que hemos varado aquí.

-. ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

-. ¿Como si no he sabido acercarme?. El viento siempre ha corrido en mi favor.

-. Bueno déjame decirte que tú no te vez exactamente brillando de buena salud.

-. Me he mal acostumbrado a mis comidas. Nada de que me queje por ahora.

-. ¿Cómo haz llegado?

El sujeto se quedó en silencio mirando las runas, su mirada ausente. Si no estuviera tan oscuro y él tan tapado, podía jurar que tenía más de un hematoma por ahí.

-. Me encontraba descansando desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, cuando desperté luego de un fuerte mareo ya me encontraba aquí dentro de unas cuevas en la costa.

Se le cayo la cabeza hacía adelante. ¿Solamente él había pasado por un drama tremendo con explosión incluida?

-. ¿Y tú?

-. Algo parecido- mintió. No iba a estar de humor para soportar las burlas del sujeto.

-. ¿Y sabes lo que hacemos aquí?

Él apuntó hacía el plato lunar.

-. Hoy hay luna llena.

El vampiro miró el plato y paso la mano por lo que él suponía era la redondéela completa.

-. Un eclipse.

-. Ajá.

-. ... no queda tiempo.

-. Muy poco.

* * *

Bien... ¿Qué tal? Hice aparecer a Wolfblood y Xirtus. ¡Al fin! XDD... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sobre el vocabulario de Mitchas. ¡Venga! Que no todos hablan formalmente y menos uno que esta simplemente enfermo. Así que perdón por cualquier problema. Pero me sonaba muy raro si trataba de explicarlo de otra manera. Y así le duele más a Fe en todo caso XDD. ¿Notaron algo en los hechizos de Hermione y Josh? espero que si, y si lo hicieron diganmelo :D... ¿Y Josh?¿Le vieron algo especial? si no... bueno, para otra será :D

_**Cherrylicius:**_ :D ¡GRACIAS! Por pasar. ¡Te concedí el deseo de que apareciera Wolfblood y con look nuevo! ;D. Bueno, por lo menos con lo que escribi ya teng por lo menos el insentivo que necesita Fe para acordarse de Fenrice, o si, estariamos mucho rato esperando que se le cruzaran los cables para ir a verlo :D... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y los dibujitos, bueno hay que tener paciencia no mas :D. Te cuidas.

**_FrogizZ_ y demás:** Yo sé que lo leeran tarde o temprano, asi que espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado :D


	83. Imprevisto

**Lamento la tardanza T-T se me murió el muso, pero ya lo reviví :D**

**Capitulo 83: "Imprevisto"**

**Domingo 24 de Febrero.**

(Febrix) Amy le miró desde la cama con el rostro fruncido y la nota en su mano tembló levemente. Eran las tres de la tarde y ellas habían flojeado todo el día.

-. Estoy castigada, hoy a las 6 por toda la semana.- le comentó. Ella terminó de arreglarse el chaleco y tomo su capa.

-. Mmm- le respondió girándose un poco y sonriendo. A ella no le habían castigado, no más que lo obvio.

-. A ti no te castigaron.

-. No tengo varita Amy- le recordó levemente por sobre el hombro- e ir a comprar una nueva con Anari no es exactamente mi fantasía.

-. Pero aún así no tendrás que estar todo la tarde encerrada haciendo el aseo de algún lugar.

-. Sobrevivirás. Estarán, Hermione, Potter, Ron y Josh. Se entretendrán.

Guardó la TII y le dio un cariño a Sombras que yacía echado sobre su cama tomando sol. Nahrir dormía sobre su mueble.

-. Nos veremos más tarde.- se despidió desde la puerta. Amy quien se había quedado mirando el vació con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas le sonrió de despedida.

(Josh)

-. ¿Qué es secreto de estado?- refunfuñó Pablick mientras le quitaba la nota. Él no dijo nada mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias- ¿Estas castigado?- preguntó pegando un saltó y mirándole- ¿Desde cuando te castigan?¿Qué haz hecho?- le preguntó un poco más alto de lo normal.

-. Me deje unos deberes.- comentó como si nada. Su pelidorado amigo se sentó en su cama y le miró detenidamente.

-. Esa no te la crees ni tú. Ahora bien... ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?¿Es por las explosiones en el ala de los Gryffindor, cierto?.- preguntó quitándole la varita con un movimiento haciéndola flotar por sobre su cabeza. Él bufó.

-. Pab- le regaño para luego suspirar- algo así. Ok. Ahora entrégame mi varita.

-. Detalles.

-. No.

-. No se lo diré a nadie más. Además- se medio levantó y le miró por debajo de algunas mechas que le sobraban.- sé que ayer fue luna llena, por lo que sospecho que tu queridísima amiga tuvo algo que ver.- él dejó de intentar pescar su varita y miró a Pablick con el entrecejo fruncido por el tono molesto de este.

-. No te diré nada porque presiento cierto resentimiento- le comentó y logró pescar su varita en el instante en que este le miro ofendido.

-. No es resentimiento. ¡Ya me estas incriminando cosas! Solo, me molesta que andes detrás de ella, la chica es un licántropa sabe cuidarse sola.- le soltó con un movimiento de mano. Él le miró enfadado por lo lejos que estaba de la realidad.

-. ¡Ese es el problema Pab, que no lo sabe!¡No sabe cuidarse sola!

-. ¿Y tú eres su caballero de brillante armadura?- le preguntó levantando la voz. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos para calmarse, notando una vez más el resentimiento de Pablick hacía Fe.

-. Creo que no seguiré esta discusión. Vuelvo a ver tus puntos una vez más.- dejando sus cosas de lado se largó. Lo ultimo que escucho fue algo romperse dentro.

(Harry) Se quedo observando el castillo mientras Ginny le jalaba un poco la mano llevándolo en dirección del lago. Había pocos alumnos aunque había bastante sol.

-. Están todos castigados- le recordó la pelirroja.

-. No nos lo recuerdes.

-. A excepción de Febrix.

-. A excepción de ella. Creo que Anari se tomo el poder de hacerla sufrir un poco y eso no me agrada.

-. ¿Y que vas a hacer?- preguntó esta mientras él le media abrazaba y se acercaban a las aguas cristalinas.

-. Nada.- le respondió. Los ojos de la chica fueron directos hacía él- no puedo hacer mucho. Anari parecía bastante enfadada por algo y ahora irán al callejón Diagon, solas, espero que no intenten matarse por el camino.- suspiro y abrazo con más fuerza a la chica que se acomodo.

-. Te preocupas demasiado- murmuró la chica apretándole cariñosamente el brazo.

-. ¿Eso crees?- preguntó sintiendo cierta calma así como se hallaban.

-. No, la verdad es que creo que no.

Sonrió irónicamente y volvió levemente su mirada al castillo una vez más. Anari y Fe debían de haberse marchado ya.

-. Por favor, que no se maten.

(Febrix) Aparecieron algo rudamente por lo que ella dio un saltó hacía un lado cuando el callejón dejo de girar. Dos aurores que estaban encargados de las llegadas por aparición se acercaron a ellos tensos. El lugar estaba brevemente en penumbras, el ataque en Agosto al parecer no había sido reconstruido por completo o talvez había sido sometido a otros ataques, con lo poco y nada que se enteraban por el Profeta podía ser cualquier cosa.

Los locales estaban abiertos, pero casi nadie estaba en sus calles. Cada ciertos metros había aurores o estudiantes de aurores –se notaban por sus uniformes grises sin insignias- que se dedicaban a ver sospechosamente de un lado a otro.

-. Vamos- le ordeno Anari cuando los aurores dejaron de hacer la rutina de investigación. Los dos hombres le miraron atentamente mientras ella pasaba por su lado. Caminaron poco más de diez metros cuando la vampira le miró tan fijamente que lo sintió.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto girándose.

La garganta se le estrecho con fuerza y miró a la mujer. Sus ojos eléctricos, aquellos azules tan raros estaban brillantes, brillantes de una manera asesina. Su rostro pálido y los labios levemente agrietados. Estaba segura que Anari no comía humanos, pero por su aura de asesina ella estaría feliz de entregarle algún incauto para que comiera.

-. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes?- le preguntó en un siseó algo molesta y preocupada.

-. ¿Es eso de tu interés?.

-. Es de mi interés que no te de algún tipo de locura e intentes matar a alguien.- le contestó. La mirada molesta le puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Qué? Te ves horrenda.

-. Silencio, no es de tu más mínimo interés si he comido o no. Camina- le ordenó agarrandole de un brazo y empujándola hacía adelante.- ¿Haz hablado con tu padre?- le preguntó. Ella se crispó pero no le miró. A unos cincuenta metros veía Ollivander´s.

-. No- negó seca. Nerviosa por el tema.- no he tenido oportunidad, el espejo no funciona muy bien últimamente.

-. ¿O le estas dando esquinazos?.

-. Yo no le doy esquinazos a mi padre.- le cortó molesta.- además la luna llena y los problemas de la Comarca, no quiero hacer una molestia.

-. William vendrá por ti unos de estos días, no estaba contento por el ataque, te quería llevar ayer, pero el Director le pidió paciencia, al parecer en la Comarca no lo están pasando muy bien últimamente. Además- la mujer respiró profundo como si hubiera olido algo realmente exquisito. Se percato que estaban pasando por afuera de la tienda de animales, donde estos se alborotaron al segundo, una mujer salió al calmarlos nerviosamente mirando de un lado a otro.- a tu padre le parecerá increíblemente interesante saber porque tu varita no es la misma.

-. ¿Será por que la rompiste?- le pregunto molesta. La garra fue directo a su hombro deteniéndole y logrando que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-. Yo no le mentiré si me pregunta, así que serás lo suficientemente mujercita y le dirás la verdad. Si no lo haces yo lo haré.

Y con ello y un breve empujón le hizo caminar. Ella siseó molesta. Genial, simplemente genial su padre le mataría si se enteraba de la verdad, simplemente no sabría como tolerar una mirada de dolor y desilusión de parte de él. Tendría que evaluar sus oportunidades. Por ahora, no era necesario pensar en ello aun.

Una figura grisáceo se movió por un costado lo que le hizo pegar un saltó. Al observar bien noto que solo era un estudiante de auror, el corazón histérico fue obvio para Anari quien le soltó un siseo molesto. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no había logrado hacer mucho desde ayer. Fenrice. Maldición...

(Fenrice) El sujeto logró desaparecer en el ultimo segundo. La asmorrea corroía el callejón por lo que desapareció hacía otro lado de la ciudad. Mundungus Fletcher habría sido su presa si no hubiera lanzado aquellos proyectiles de asmorrea en el ultimo segundo logrando marearlo y perturbarlo lo suficiente para que desapareciera cual rata.

Darle caza a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix estaba siendo todo un problema, no solo porque todos eran buenos en algo, aun esa rata era buena para esquivarlo con facilidad, si no que tenían métodos y lugares donde esconderse en el momento en que lo veían o sentían. Sus casas estaban protegidas, algunas con el Fidelius, otras con barreras poderosas en las que se demoraría días en intentar traspasar de buenas a primera. Y no tenía información de todos los integrantes, según algunos mortifagos no todos los que se presentaban en las batallas eran miembros si no que civiles que deseaban ayudar.

Dejando de lado aquel callejón se movió hacía norte de Londres donde sabía que se hallaba la escuela de Aurores, allí podría pillar a Moody Ojoloco. Sería difícil y estaba seguro que sería una ardua batalla, pero estaba más que seguro que aquel sujeto no escaparía cual rata de alcantarillas.

(Febrix) La campanilla de la puerta les dio la bienvenida a una penumbrosa tienda con olor a madera húmeda y esencias diversas. Anari le pegó un empellón para que entrara por completo lo que le acarreo una fea mirada a la mujer.

Dio una larga mirada por las instalaciones. No recordaba este lugar para nada. Solo tenía algunos relámpagos como los grandes estantes con cajas, una pequeña vela y un hombro encorvado buscando afanosamente entre cajas y cajas.

Cuando Anari cerró la puerta detrás de ellos notó el movimiento.

-. Una cara no reconocida, una varita que no es mía- se anunció una voz aviejada desde las sombras. Ella noto el olor a madera y diversas especies emanando del mismo sujeto. Parecía mimetizarse con sus obras.

-. Mister Ollivander, Soy Anari Serke profesora de Hogwarts.

-. ¡Ho, Srta. Serke. Albus ha enviado una nota hablándome sobre el desafortunado accidente! Usted- los decaídos ojos se dirigieron a ella y un brillo extraño se instalo en ellos- recuerdo bien. Veintiún centímetros, madera de Olivo, centro de pelo de unicornio. Excelente en defensa y encantamientos. Muy pequeña aún para una varita madura. Recuerdo la insistencia de su madre en venir por su varita a tan temprana edad, y recuerdo aún más que Miss Ielf no dejó que usted se marchara con su varita destinada.

Aquello le pego con sorpresa. Varita destinada. Ella adoraba su varita, era cómoda y jamás le había defraudado, como que no era su varita destinada. ¿Qué había hecho su madre?

-. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Anari antes que ella.

-. Por favor- dijo haciéndoles una venia para que caminaran por un pequeño pasillo.- los vestíbulos tienen oídos en estos últimos tiempos.

Llegaron a un pasillo más amplio, otros tantos estantes se alzaban allá. Ella miró ansiosamente al anciano. Impaciente por información.

-. Miss Ielf no dejo que se llevara su varita de aquel tiempo- el hombre recorrió unos cuantos estantes hasta sacar una caja alargada y pequeña.- esta en aquel tiempo había reaccionado a su presencia joven Lupin.- el sujeto le tendió una varita finísima- dieciocho centímetros, madera de Ébano y -golpeó la varita- centro de polvo de hadas de luparia. – ella se engrifó mientras devolvía la varita a su caja apresuradamente.

-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta varita?- preguntó no sintiendo nada por esta en general, ni siquiera había sentido un ramalazo de poder.

-. En general, los –el hombre rumió un poco medio ocultándose en las sombras- licántropos nacido de licántropos son elegidos por estas varitas, centros de luparias, esencias de huargos, mangos de platas. Su madre no quiso que se llevara esta varita porque quien reconociera la magia en esta reconocería su procedencia, Miss Lupin. La varita de su padre tiene un centro de nervio de corazón de huargo, excelentísimo en defensa. La segunda varita que le acepto fue aquella que se le entrego tan joven. Una varita común y corriente si me permite decirlo.

Ella no dijo nada. Sintiendo sentimientos encontrados, cariño por su madre quien había tenido la precaución de alejarle del peligro de cualquiera que podría sentir la esencia de su varita colocándola en un aprieto y algo de dolor por que no se le había entregado su varita, la varita que se le debía de haber entregado desde un principio. ¿Qué planeaba su madre?.

-. Ahora bien. Estoy sintiendo cierta extraña vibración, por favor quedaos aquí mientras voy a investigar.- el anciano se perdió por un pasillo rumiando en silencio, desde su lugar podía escucharlo perfectamente murmurar para si mismo.

-. Así que tu madre no quiso que te llevaras tu verdadera varita a casa- le soltó Anari. Ella no dijo nada, porque de verdad no sabía que decir.- ¿Alguna vez te dio a entender algo así. ? – no respondió ni se movió, sintiendo una extraña sensación abrasiva en su estomago.- interesante.

-. Sea por lo que sea que haya hecho eso, lo hizo por mi bien- le soltó enojada por el tono burlesco de la mujer. Esta le miró alzando levemente una ceja lo que le alteró mucho más, bufó molesta y se alejó algunos pasos no quería iniciar una pelea, porque bien sabía que saldría perdiendo, por lo menos hasta tener su nueva varita consigo.

Se quedo observando el suelo mientras le daba vueltas a la decisión de su madre. ¿Por qué?. Su padre había tenido una varita con corazón de Huargo pero nadie jamás le había hecho algún comentario, en el colegio nadie se había enterado, y ella podía perfectamente mentir si alguien le preguntaba de que era su varita. No es que hubiera expertos de varita por todos lados, es de hecho algo que muy poco si no que solo Ollivander podía hacer. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-. Bien esto es muy raro- anunció la voz de Ollivander llegando por un lado con una varita en una caja blanca.- es más que raro.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose mientras sentía una leve sensación de malestar. Anari no se movió y miró claramente mal el pedazo de caja.

-. Esta es una varita, muy no sé si extraña pero muy peculiar, la hice muy joven cuando en una cosa de la vida gane en una partida de poker irlandés.- Al quitar la tapa ella sintió esa sensación de malestar un poco más abrupta. No podía ser cierto- gane un pedazo de luxus fosilizado. ¿Sabe lo que es la luxus?- preguntó mirándole con los ojos enormes. Ella asintió y dio un paso hacía atrás alejándose de aquel pedazo de madera negra con nudos blancos.- había querido hacerle un tallado digno de reyes ya que seria una varita casi única. Pero la varita me quito la mitad de mis fuerzas a pocos días de realizarla.

-. Parece que tuviera vida propia- comentó Anari más alejada de lo que le había visto.

-. Las varitas tienen vida y corazón propio Srta. Serke. Las varitas eligen al mago para llevarlos hacía sus máximos potenciales. Esta varita Srta Lupin, la llama a usted. Por favor... tomadla. Son veintidós centímetros, y el interior es tan bien muy peculiar pero no menos extraño el único material que me acepto fue la milenaria flor de sangre que solo brota una vez cada eclipse solar. La he ocupado en otras varitas con muy buenos resultados, milagrosamente la luxus no se apodera de esta esencia mágica si no que le incrementa sus poderes. Por favor tomadla.

Mas regaña dientes que otra cosa tomo la varita que pareció pegársele en la mano. No podía negar que tenía unos detalles divinos y el contraste entre negro y blanco eran de un artesano digno de aplausos, pero la sensación fue como si le hubieran robado la magia de pronto para luego devolvérsela lentamente. No se mareo pero casi fue esa sensación, algo un poco incomodo en el principio pero luego se aligero el malestar.

-. **Lumus**- la varita dejó salir un potente rayo de luz.

-. Perfecta. ¿Cómo la sientes?- preguntó el hombre maravillado como pocos.- ha salido una luz muy bella.

Ella no podía decir que bien podía verse una luz, pero mientras más la tenía en su mano más parecía estar bien allí. Aunque la sensación de descarga y carga de su propia magia no parecía terminar.

-. Bueno, es bastante cómoda- comentó mirándola más de cerca. Pudo notar maravillada como se movía algo dentro, como pequeños puntos blancos.

-. La flor de sangre es excelente para hechizos de transformaciones y encantamientos. La luxus no lo sé, pero me imagino que será una sorpresa que la varita te entregara con el tiempo.

Ella asintió sin saber mucho que decir. Anari le dio una larga mirada en la que ella cabeceó. No estaba exactamente segura por la varita, era muy extraña y no es que esperara una varita mística como la de Potter, pero debía ser el resentimiento de tener una varita nueva y la antigua que la había tenido hacía diez años.

Anari se quedo para hacer las ultimas transacciones o lo que fuera mientras ella se acercaba al vestíbulo para esperarla allí aún observando detenidamente la varita.

-. Luxus- murmuro acercándola a la ventana donde había más luz.

Bueno, lo que tenía de extraña lo tenía en un hermoso grabado y los tonos blanco negros le daba una toque bastante bonito.

-. Vamos- ordenó Anari saliendo de la nada, pegó un saltó mirándole molesta más mientras Ollivander´s le sonreía pasito desde detrás de su mueble de recepción. Ella le hizo una breve venia y se alejó saliendo hacía el callejón. Se encamino hacía la zona donde se habían transportados más un par de pasos y no sintió a Anari siguiéndole.

-. ¿Qué pas...

La mujer estaba allí, parada tiesa como una tabla, con el rostro hacía un lado hacía el otro lado del callejón. El vaho vampiresco le pegó a los pocos segundos después. No era un olor conocido ni mucho menos agradable. Sus nervios se alteraron de golpe dispuesta a sacar su espada si era necesario mientras escaneaba en las profundidades de los callejones buscando alguna sombra acechadora.

-. ¿Anari?- pregunto en un susurró. El olor desapareció a lo que la mujer se giraba como si nada.

-. Vamos- ordenó.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto alcanzándole.

-. Son los guardias de mi padre, pronto, debemos irnos.

-. ¿Guardias?¿Cómo los herlureas?- preguntó mirando repetidamente hacía atrás.

-. Peor que esos.

(Fenrice) Como estaba seguro la alarma no se activo. Los pasillos estaban desolados y los cuchicheos venían desde dentro de las aulas o lo que fueran que estaba un piso más abajo. Las barreras de aquella academia estaban a las expectativas pero su espada se había preocupado de hacer una brecha perfecta que le había dejado pasar sin problema alguno.

Estaba seguro que no tenía más de diez minutos para darle caza a Ojoloco, solo debía de encontrar a algún incauto para saber exactamente la posición de este.

Siguió caminando pendiente de los ruidos de pasos o alguna barrera cercana. En los pisos inferiores se escuchaban algunos hechizos de practicas, golpes y risas, típica de sujetos de más o menos de su edad. Se medio ocultó detrás de un pilar cuando notó a alguien caminando por el pasillo contrario.

Era una mujer vestida con la túnica de auror, el cabello rubio y lentes cuadrados. Iba tensa con portafolios contra su pecho. Espero que se alejara lo justo y necesario para atraparle por detrás del cuello y empujarle contra la pared. Esta estuvo a punto de enviar un grito cuando presiono su mano sobre su boca.

-. Hola- saludo mientras le tiraba el cuello hacía atrás y sus dientes encontraban su cuello.

No demoró en encontrar la información. El despacho de Ojoloco estaba a dos pasillos de allí. La joven se movía de un lado a otro mientras sus manos intentaban tironearlo hacía atrás. Se lamió los labios por el pequeño aperitivo y fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Había discutido con alguien y ese alguien seguramente vendría a buscarle pronto.

-. Duerme- le ordeno mientras le dejaba caer contra la pared.

Ahora. Le tocaba cazar a un legendario auror.

(Febrix) Apareció un poco más rudo de lo necesario por lo que tuvo que hacer esfuerzo sobre humano para no caerse al suelo. Anari le soltó de golpe y le escucho sisear como si le doliera algo mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-. Vete directo hacía adentro- le ladró sin verle a la cara.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Que entres- le ordenó levantando un poco más la voz. Notó espeluznada que el olor a vampiro de la mujer estaba fuertemente impregnando el aire a su alrededor. No era su olor normal.

-. Anari...- le llamó un poco, solo un poco preocupada.- debes...

-. Adentró- sin mirarle y más rudo de lo que esperaba la tironeo hasta la verja donde abriéndola con un movimiento de la mano la lanzó literalmente dentro. Cayo de rodillas por la fuerza. Se giro solo para ver los ojos azules de la mujer enrojecidos y ese haló vampiresco deformando sus facciones a lo que desaparecía mientras las barreras del colegio sellaban la entrada.

-. Anari- susurró.

Se quedó allí mirando la nada por unos cuantos minutos. Se levantó mientras sentía el escozor en las rodillas por el impacto, pero nada que no sanara en unos pocos minutos.

¿El vampiro había ganado? Observó hacía atrás, su capa de protección aún tapaba la entrada del colegio. Si hubieran salido fuera de esta... Anari.

-. Ama- ladró una voz emocionada saliendo de entre los arbustos. Arkan se movía cual gato entre sus piernas mientras un mucho más lento y cansado Orion salía detrás.

Se agacho para darle un breve abrazo a Arkan y le acarició las orejas a Orion quien pareció contento por el contacto.

-. Hemos estado tan abandonados, ama- comentó Arkan sentándose y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-. ¡Arkan!- le reprendió Orion- la ama no debe de porque estar acompañándonos cual mascota. Ella tiene cosas que hacer como nosotros. Lo siento ama.

Ella sonrió un poco mientras se ponía en pie.

-. Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ahora- les dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Notó conmovida como Orion movía brevemente la cola de un lado a otro y sus orejas se agachaban. A diferencia de Arkan que comenzó a corretear de un lado a otro.- los acompañare un ratito. Si es que no están muy ocupados- Orion levantó las orejas y se puso a su lado.

-. Bueno, podemos dejar las cosas para después si ustedes nos acompaña.

Ella sonrió mientras Arkan le agarraba la capa y le tironeaba para que se metiera en el bosque. Antes de desaparecer por este se giro hacía la puerta. Esperaba que la mujer hiciera lo que hiciera, no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

(Anari) Respirando anormalmente, mientras dejaba que la sangre goteara por sus manos y su barbilla. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras la adrenalina de la sangre humana penetraba y estimulaba cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir peor aun. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo su poca tolerancia, pero no lo había logrado.

Usualmente no tenía problemas, usualmente toleraba el no consumo de sangre humana con bastante calma, pero la constante presencia dentro de la capa de protección de Febrix estaba alterando su lado vampiro que ansiaba sangre y comida cada vez que salía de la barrera.

Estaba segura y se maldecía, que si Fe no hubiera andado con su capa protectora la hubiera atacado y eso... eso no lo hubiera podido tolerar.

Observó los envases desperdiciados por el suelo, la cerámica blanca e inmaculada salpicada por manchas de la sangre consumida, el gélido ambiente le hizo botar vaho mientras se paraba con nuevas y malditas fuerzas. Se sentía sucia, sucia y vacía. Su vampiro ansiaba más, quería más y sabía que esto no lo calmaría. Este consumo de sangre no le serviría de nada. Ni pociones ni remedios le ayudarían si seguía dentro de la barrera con su vampiro sumido y enloquecido.

Necesitaba buscar otra salida.

(Fenrice) El auror pidió permiso para entrar mientras él esperaba afuera. Había pillado a un viejo auror saliendo de un despacho cercano al de Moddy. El despacho del sujeto no tenía placa ni nada que lo hiciera diferente a una normal puerta de aseo. Y en aquel sector era más que raro ya que cada una de las puertas tenía el nombre de un auror y el cargo. Era una trampa y lo esperaba.

El viejo auror salió despedido hacía atrás cuando la puerta se abrió, cuando un portal frente a esta apareció de la nada. El desmayado auror estaba a los pies de un sujeto encorvado con un ojo mágico que lo recorría de arriba a abajo. El ojo azul lunático, el cabello entrecano desparramado de un lado a otro y la pierna con el mecanismo mágico haciendo un ruido a tuercas oxidadas. Sonrió mientras hacía aparecer su espada y el sujeto se apoyo en un largo báculo que hacía de varita.

-. Esperaba algo así.- gruñó el sujeto mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

Él sonrió mientras con un movimiento echaba de nuevo el cuerpo del auror dentro de la puerta falsa.

-. Entonces, no nos demoremos con esto.

-. Ven aquí niñato.

Al lanzarse contra el sujeto, noto la oscuridad que se alzó y el ruido de las paredes agrietándose. Sería una larga batalla.

(Febrix) Jadeo cansada mientras reía encantada. Se apoyo en las rodillas y cayo sentada mientas Arkan le saltaba por encima y se medio agachaba con el pedazo de madera en el hocico. Ella volvió a reír mientras este lo lanzaba hacía arriba y una sombra negra lo agarraba. Orion un poco reticente se había unido una vez más al juego.

Había estado corriendo casi media hora. Estaba cansada y el cuerpo le temblaba por el esfuerzo físico, pero la estaba pasándola muy bien, se reía de lo lindo mientras Arkan intentaba quitarle el madero a Orion.

Se llevó una mano a las costillas las cuales habían estado crujiendo un poco por el esfuerzo, se imaginaba que aun estaban adoloridas luego de que ayer le hubieran quebrado tres.

-. Descansemos un poco, ¿Sí?- pregunto echándose en el suelo y estirándose sobre las hojas.- Aich... estoy muy cansada- soltó estirando las manos.

Arkan se acercó corriendo mientras le saltaba encima, para luego girarse y apoyarse en ella, con su cabeza despeinada y sus ojos brillantes mirándole desde su pecho. Ella le puso una mano encima acariciando la cabeza de este, cerrando los ojos. Orion le hizo sombra y se agacho detrás de su cabeza. Ella levantó solo un poco esta para que este se medio acostara dejando su costado como almohada. Ella le acarició debajo de la garganta mientras el sedoso cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

-. Me ha bajado un poco el sueño- comentó.

-. Descanse ama, le despertaremos antes de que anochezca.- ella sonrió encantada mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba su mano sobre el lomo de Arkan.

-. Creo que dormiré un poco.

(Harry) Estaba seguro que la había visto. Y cuando Ginny le rectifico lo que ella misma había visto dejo de sentirse preocupado. Sea como sea, si Febrix andaba correteando y lo que él creía como riendo con los lobos por el bosque no podía ser tan malo. Tuvo la certeza de tragarse el comentario sobre Fe mientras se alejaba hacía el castillo con Ginny de la mano.

Anari debía de haber llegado con ella por lo que podía ir hacerse la victima por el trato un rato con los chicos antes de marcharse para su castigo en conjunto.

(Febrix) Mientras abría los ojos un poco encandilada por los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas, notó molesta que no había logrado dormir como se lo había previsto. Apenas estaba segura habría cerrar los ojos unos diez minutos. Se medio inclino sintiendo la respiración acompasada de los dos lobos, a Arkan se le había deslizado la cabeza hacía un lado y tenía el hocico metida debajo de su costado y Orion estaba lanzado de lado durmiendo profundamente. Sonriendo al ver a los dos lobos recordó ir a visitarlos más seguidos, de seguro debían de estar terriblemente aburridos sin nada más que hacer guardia en las lindes del colegio. Sentándose por completo, sobandose los ojos y bostezando a sus anchas notó el resplandor como si de una llamarada se hubiera tratado. Se le secó la garganta y se le tensó el cuerpo mientras recordaba a Mitchas.

"_-. Me pregunto, si te muerdo, si Fenrice se enojaría por haberte marcado._

_-. Suéltame._

_-. Enojada. ¿Te gusta tener la marca del vampiro? Creo que lo haré, quiero que Fenrice venga en mi búsqueda- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme llena de perversión y sadismo.- talvez hasta se me lance encima de rabia, creo que tendré la oportunidad perfecta para someterlo a mi gusto. Admiro tu cara. ¿Fue lo que él hizo contigo, no?¿No te importa que yo lo haga con él?... aunque un poco más rudo. Sin disfrute para él... Disfrutare ponerlo en cuatro patas, disfrutare verlo quebrado, suplicando... deberías alegrarte hasta pueda que te lo traiga amarrado para que lo mates, porque de seguro él se morirá de la vergüenza luego de que haga lo que quiera con él."_

Se llevó las piernas contra el estomago y miró detenidamente el anillo que colgaba aún a pocos metros de su cara.

_Someterlo... quebrarlo... Fenrice. Imposible... pero y sí... ¡No! Imposible. Fenrice maldición... si Mitchas realmente había cumplido su promesa, si realmente pensaba. ¡No! No, no tenía porque preocuparse. No debía ni quería. _

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó la cabeza en busca de una calma que no llevaba si no de una desesperación que volvía una y otra vez. Solo verlo... una vez, solo verlo y saber que no le había pasado nada.

Tomo el anillo entre sus manos, brevemente húmedo y empolvado.

_Solo verlo, rectificar que este bien y volver. Solo eso. _

-. Solo... solo ver que no te hayan hecho nada.

Al ponerse el frió anillo sintió un pánico de miedo en el ultimo segundo antes de sentir el gancho de la transportación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

(Fenrice) Maldijo por lo bajo mientras enviaba breves e inocuos hechizos en un vano intento de ver algo. Podía saber exactamente donde estaba el sujeto. Sabía que lo tenía a cuatro metros a su costado derecho. Pero eso no impedía colocarse solo un poco nervioso al no poder verlo por completo.

-. He estado preparando esto por mucho tiempos. Sabía que uno de ustedes podría venir en mi búsqueda.

Giro su espada al notar el movimiento de este. Estaba ciego solo con sus sentidos al aire, pero no deseaba moverse demasiado y que este le lanzara un hechizo incapaz de olerlo o sentirlo antes de que le chocara. Necesitaba buscar la manera de quitarse el velo de oscuridad.

-. Ciegas a tus presas. Un excelente método entre los míos, obligas a tus adversarios a ponerse en posición de desventajas.

-. Los obligo a poner sus sentidos al aire. Como tú lo haces en estos momentos.- Sintió el ruido eléctrico en el ultimo segundo por lo que logro colocar su espada como barrera la cual aceptó el hechizo iluminando el lugar por breves nanosegundos en lo que logró saltar hacía adelante, instalando su pie en el pecho del sujeto y empujándolo contra la pared.

Se movió hacía adelante dispuesto a enterrarle la espada en uno de sus miembros, dejarlo en desventaja y llevárselo de allí, pero en el segundo en logro darle alcance, el dolor le hizo apretar los dientes y le tembló la mandíbula mientras cerraba la boca para no gemir. Su propio olor a sangre lo tomo desprevenido mientras punzantes agujas se enterraron en su costado.

-. Niñato estúpido y acelerado. Poco sabes de guerra o combate. Atacarme de frente es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho.- siseo mientras lo que sea que estuviera enterrando entró otro poco más.- Te dejare ir y volverás con algo más que ganas de novato.

Lo lanzó hacía atrás, enterrándole por completo las finísimas estacas de metal que yacían en su costado enterradas logrando que su pierna se desestabilizara.

Maldición.

La oscuridad desapareció y notó molesto y resentido como el sujeto estaba parado más allá, como si nada, mirándole con ese ojo azul tan falso y esa sonrisa superior en sus facciones. Ruidos de pasos apresurados venían desde uno de los pasillos. Le mostró los dientes y intentó detener la hemorragia con una de sus manos.

-. Volveré y me vengare por esto.

-. Te estaré esperando chico.

Desapareció en el momento en que varios hechizos iban en su dirección dispuestos a darle caza. Volvería, y atacaría a aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a dañarle.

(Febrix) Pegó un saltó y miró de un lado a otro mientras el cálido y demasiado conocido olor le ponía los pelos de punta. Apunto con su varita de un lado a otro notando, las breves brasas, una vela encendida y muy quemada en el medio de la habitación, la cama desecha, algunos papeles sobre los sillones rojos. Se tapo muy bien con su capa y aun apuntando de un lado a otro miro el anillo en su dedo.

Era la habitación de Fenrice, la recordaba muy bien... allí había sido su primer beso, cuando él sujeto le había secuestrado y curado. Maldito fuera él.

-. Lo sabía, maldito bastardo.- susurró molesta mientras intentaba quitarse el anillo pero le fue imposible.-maldición- maldijo mientras buscaba el TII en sus ropas. Debía largarse de allí inmediatamente.

Estaba lista para enviarse de vuelta cuando un rasquido y algo parecido a una pequeña respiración le puso los pelos de punta. El rasquido venía desde aquella zona que bajaba y que debía acercarse para ver bien. Era como una pequeña piscina, o por lo menos eso parecía mientras bajaba unos escalones y notaba entre las piedras la ducha. Era la instalación más rara que pudiera haber visto.

Mas un nuevo rasquido le hizo acercarse por completo a la pared, allí había una pequeñísima abertura, y en su interior algo peludo y gris. Apunto con la varita y vio aquellos dos ojos negros y brillantes mirándole atentamente, pego un saltó hacía atrás mientras el hurón salía y olisqueaba el aire seguramente muy confuso por no sentirle.

-. Hola- le saludo un poco enternecida por la carita de este. Lo recordaba como el mensajero que le había llevado el anillo. Se acuclillo y estiró la mano para acariciarlo, era demasiado tierno para no intentarlo- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó mientras este zigzagueaba para acercársele.- no te voy a hacer daño- el pequeño peludo se metió debajo de su mano y ella pudo sentirlo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente. Este envió un saltó y se le subió por la manga hasta llegar a su hombro donde comenzó a olisquear y poner su fría nariz contra su oreja.- deja me haces cosquillas- le tomó en brazos y le sonrió.- eres una cosita divina, ¿No?.- le preguntó.

El hurón pareció engrifarse en el momento en que se movía nerviosamente y saltaba al suelo. Ella no alcanzó a hacer demasiado más que lanzarse al suelo mientras una figura allá arriba aparecía.

(Fenrice) Apareció en su habitación mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia. Con un movimiento de la mano hizo prender gran parte de las velas lo que dio un poco más de luz al hogar. Observó bien la herida. Eran largas y afiladas varillas de metal las que estaban enterradas en su costado. Estaba más o menos seguro que no le habían dañado ningún órgano importante pero estaba doliendo como mil demonios. Se quitó la capa cuanto pudo y la lanzó aún lado mientras sacaba una de las varillas y la dejaba caer al suelo donde el sonido metálico le trajo eco de un ruido extraño como el de un gemido. Mas no hizo demasiado caso al ver a Mizu llegar corriendo y mirarle desde uno de los brazos del sillón.

-. ¿Te alegra verme así no?- le preguntó al hurón quien olisqueó el aire y se movía nerviosamente- o talvez no- rió gravemente sacando otra de las varillas. El hilillo de sangre manchaba su camisa y pantalón.- joder, maldito bastardo. Esto me lo pagará.

Tomo las otras cinco varillas y se las quitó de golpe mordiéndose los labios por el dolor. La pierna derecha le falló por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo mientras detenía con la mano la hemorragia intentando tranquilizarse para que sus células vampiricas funcionarán con velocidad.

Soltándose el cabello y abriéndose la camisa se la quitó casi a golpes por el poco control de sus músculos dolientes. Necesitaba una ducha y la necesitaba ya. No podía aguantar su propio olor a sangre.

Se giro para verla, y el alma se le fue a los pies al verle allí, parada y apuntándole con la varita.

-. Fe...

-. **Petrificus totalus...**

* * *

PERDON mil año, lo sé. Se me escapo el muso, murió y tuve que esperar para revivirlo con las esferas del dragón :D Pero bueno, volví, no me he olvidado de nadie. ¡¿Qué tal? Lo deje interesante. Una Fe, reticente pero preocupada y un Fenrice choqueado y de seguro muy emocionado mientras logre obviamente quitarse el hechizo. Iba a ser un LARGO capitulo, pero me dije que no o me quedo sin ideas XDD. Así que es lo normal, 9-10 hojas word. Lo que sí, es que no me demorare TANTO como lo hice con este, asi que espero que me tengan paciencia.

Bueno eso. ¡Quiérame con un review! ¿Sí?

**Cherrilicius: **Gracias por pasar, me alegro que te alegre la aparición en escena de Wolfblood, luego volverá a salir, la verdad es que necesitó que desaparezca un poco más de tiempo para que... no eso es Spoiler muy grande así que paciencia. Solo diré que su retraso será para bien de algunos. Bueno, como es obvio se vendrá un poco más de Fenrice/Febrix así que esperemos que me encuentre bien de animo para no colocarme trágica en este nuevo encuentro entre estos dos :D. Bueno. Nos leemos. Saludos, cuídate. :D **kate black evans: **Hola, espero que te guste este nuevo encuentro, vamos a ver que pasa entre estos dos en el próximo cap, así que espero que me tengas paciencia por el retraso. Bueno, Nos leemos. Saludos, gracias por pasar.

_**Me estoy quedado sin nombre para los cap, Asi que en próximas actualizaciones ven un "nscuhs" es porque no me ocurrió nada :P... **_


	84. Irremediable

**Capitulo 84: "Irremediable"**

(Febrix)

-. ¡Oh Dios!, Oh Merlín, Merlín, Merlín – se quedo mirando el vampiro un segundo y se puso pálida- o Dios, o Dios...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había escuchado perfectamente lo que había pasado, alguien lo había atacado. ¿Mitchas? Y lo habían herido, y estaba sangrado. Había tenido un instante de locura y había querido acercarse para ayudarlo, recordando como un maldito golpe. Que era "el" vampiro, "ese" vampiro. No podía ayudarlo, no debía estar allí, debía alejarse antes de cualquier cosa.

Lo escucho bufar, y se asustó un poco de que el hechizo no hubiera funcionado. Pero solo parecía que su respiración se veía afectada y tan poco era muy agradable. La herida seguía emanando sangre y eso le puso los nervios de punta, si se marchaba el hechizo no demoraría en quebrarse y él podría curarse. Además, porque tenía que haberse quitado la camisa quedando sin nada arriba. ¿Qué quería?¿Matarme de un sofoco?

Y no tendría porque pensar eso, debería enviarles hechizos petrificadores hasta que muriera desangrado, pero la verdad, es que no podía hacer algo así, su conciencia no podía dejarle tranquila.

Nerviosa por largarse de allí, comenzó a buscar aceleradamente la TII en sus ropas con la intención de marcharse.

-. Llevas mi anillo. Haz llegado aquí porque te lo haz puesto- pegó un brinco que le hizo botar la TII que para más drama cayo por las escaleras creando un sofocante ruido. Miró a Fenrice quien le sonreía, pero aún no se movía.

-. Un accidente- le cortó molesta. Apuntándole con la varita.

-. Solo yo puedo sacarlo.

-. Me cortare el dedo- le respondió nerviosa.

Debía moverse y debía hacerlo ya. Notó el movimiento de la rodilla. Y supo que estaba en un problema.

(Fenrice) El hechizo había sido apenas si un roce. El efecto se perdía con rapidez y lo notó en el movimiento de sus propios rasgos a los pocos segundos de haber sido hechizado. La perdida de sangre lo estaba mareando pero no le importaba.

Fe estaba allí, tapada con esa horrible capa, un poco demacrada pero un rubor intenso se expandía por sus bonitas mejillas, su corazón acelerado le daba a entender lo nerviosa que estaba. La chica buscaba algo entre sus ropas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Notó emocionado que llevaba "SU" anillo en el dedo. Anillo que solo él podía sacar, anillo que la marcaba aun más si era posible, como suya.

Su garganta se destenso y sonrió encantando, solo unos pocos segundos y podría moverse con facilidad, solo necesitaba despistarla un poco más.

Aunque no le agradó la respuesta tan firme sobre el cortarse el dedo, notó en un movimiento involuntario de su rodilla que podía moverse, y sea lo que sea que se le hubiera caído, no debía atraparlo, no antes que él.

Logró pescarla perfectamente entre sus brazos, ya que solo debió transportarse a la zona más baja de la ducha. La chica pegó un brinco que no logró alejarle lo suficiente, sus brazos ya se habían cerrado emocionadamente alrededor de esta, sintiéndola, viéndola. Su costado chilló por el esfuerzo pero no la dejaría ir, no, viendo que había llegado allí por merito propio, debía tranquilizarla, dejarle sentir que no estaba en peligro. Debía tranquilizarla un poco.

-. Suéltame- le soltó en un medio chillido moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su corazón histérico lo podía sentir perfectamente. Su respiración se contrajo al verla detenidamente. Tenía los ojos brillantes y estaba sonrojada. Así, simplemente estaba siendo muy difícil calmarse.

-. No- negó levantándola un poco más apretando los dientes por el dolor del costado. Su rostro quedo a su altura. Podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro, sus ojos mirándole tan asustados como preocupados. Esos ojos de oro, más oscuros en el centro y brillantes hacía los lados.

-. Déjame- volvió a reclamar, apretando los dientes y doblándose hacía atrás con la intención de no estar tan cerca de él. Retorciéndose así no le ayudaba mucho a él.

-. Llevas mi anillo, estas aquí por algo. Haz venido a verme.

-. ¡Ha sido un accidente!¡Yo no quería verte!- le gritó contrariada, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Él sonrió porque mentía, lo sabía.

La chica envió otra sacudida violenta lo que hizo que al intentar sujetarla la herida se tensara creando otra hilera de sangre. Cerró la mandíbula de golpe y botó el aire por la nariz mientras sus músculos se tensaban por el dolor. Fe se quedó tranquila de golpe mirándole asustada.

-. Déjame- le ordenó seria. Él negó y tranquilizándose le miró intensamente. ¿Era preocupación lo que veía en sus facciones?

-. No. No quiero que te vayas.

-. Debes curarte esa herida- comentó observándole detenidamente como si quisiera ver algo en sus facciones.

-. No te soltaré si te marchas. Estas aquí, estas conmigo, no te soltaré.

-. Tú herida se agrava.- él cerró la mandíbula de golpe cuando un leve mareo lo inundó. No serviría de nada si se desmayaba justo ahora.

-. Prométeme que no te irás.

-. No te prometo nada- le cortó molesta.- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- regaño.

-. Prometo comportarme, pero no te vayas- le pidió.

-. No creo en tus promesas.

-. Lo siento, entonces. Pero no puedo permitir que te vayas, te he echado mucho de menos.

Y antes de que esta pudiera replicar la desmayo hipnotizándola. Su cuerpo cayo hacía atrás y no dudo ni medio segundo en quitarle de golpe aquella odiosa capa. Su olor, ese cálido y embriagante olor inundó sus sistemas disparando de golpe una exquisita sensación por sus nervios. Subió con ella por la escalera y la dejo descansando sobre uno de los sofás, Mizu comenzó a olisquearle de un lado a otro.

Sabiendo que su desmayo no duraría demasiado y que estaría muy cabreada cuando despertara, era mejor adecentarse.

(Febrix) Pegó un saltó logrando que se mareara y que las costillas le crujieran. En su nueva conciencia notó inmediatamente que no llevaba su capa sobre ella por lo que su varita también se hallaba perdida. Miró hacía un lado a otro notando que el vampiro no estaba a la vista y sus demás ropas seguían donde deberían de estar.

El ruido a la ducha llegó de pronto y se le aceleró el pulsó mientras notaba el suave vapor que subía por aquel desnivel en el piso. El olor a sangre que inundaba la habitación le recordó la herida. Había sido una tonta, un gran tonta, el vampiro no le había visto ni sentido desde un principio podía haberse marchado rápidamente, pero tonta de ella que había reaccionado al escucharlo hablar, al oler que estaba herido, el saber que había sido atacado. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?¿Zapatos?. Maldición, y ahora no tenía ni su varita ni su TII y estaba en el maldito cuarto de él. ¿Era un sueño no? Como el de la otra vez, en cualquier momento despertaría y se daría cuenta que había sido muy idiota en soñar y estar preocupada por aquel idiota. Si Mitchas le había atacado no era asunto suyo. No lo era.

La ducha se cortó.

En un acto desesperado se volvió a tirar en el sofá haciéndose la desmayada.

Lo escucho subir. _Por__favor,__que__lleve__ropa,__por__favor__que__no__este__ "__así__"__,__por__favor,__por__favor,__por__favor..._

Roce de ropa, unos murmullos indefinidos, golpes de metal. Lo escucho caminar detrás del sofá y se le acelero el pulso.

-. No es necesario que te hagas la dormida, escucho tu corazón desde acá.

Pegó un saltó hacía el otro sofá y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-. ¡Cubrete con algo!

-. Estoy vestido.

-. No te creo.

-. Solo mira.

-. Pervertido- podía jurar que lo escucho sonreír.

-. Si no miras iré hacía ti y lo descubrirás.

-. ¡Quédate allí!- le grito.

-. Te doy cinco segundos. Cinco... cuatro.. tres... - maldición.- dos...

Se quito la mano solo para mirar el techo y luego bajar lentamente la mirada. Se podía haber desmayado allí mismo.

-. ¡Tramposo!- volvió a gritar girándose hacía la pared con el corazón a punto de salirse y las mejillas sonrojada a más no poder. Maldito sea por no llevar nada de ropa.

-. Solo la mitad. Relájate Fe.- se engrifo al escucharlo detrás. No fue ni siquiera capaz de moverse cuando este le abrazo y pego su mejilla a la suya.- te echaba de menos- le susurró.- mucho de menos.- le apretó un poco más.- me alegra que estés aquí.

Ni siquiera podía soltar una buena tanda de gritos y maldiciones, simplemente no podía moverse. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado la fuerza de golpe ¿Ahora vendría el dolor? ¿Algo así como la preparación para el ataque cardiaco? Pero nada ocurrió. Fenrice solo le abrazaba y ella no se movía, el calor que emanaba el vampiro era cómodo y se sintió bien allí, quería quedarse allí solo un poquito más.

Pero antes de que su lado racional se prendiera una vez más, el vampiro le soltó por un lado y se alejo. Al girarse para verlo ya que le resulto muy extraño que este le soltara sin provocación alguna, lo notó vestido –por lo menos unos pantalones holgados- y se afirmaba contra uno de los sillones.

Se sentó y se llevo la mano al costado, ya no había sangre ni nada muy agresivo pero si estaba rojo, muy rojo y aquella zona se movía como si sus músculos estuvieran haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo en sanarse en poco tiempo. Este se miró y luego le guiño sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó con esa sonrisa. Pero intentado evadir cualquier cosa de este, se medio acerco.

-. ¿Quién te ataco?- pregunto pasito.

-. No puedo decírtelo- le dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose para mantener el costado estirado. Ella se crispó, ¿No quería decirle que fue Mitchas?¿Había pasado algo más? Le miró de arriba abajo provocándose una convulsión por ser fijona.

-. ¿Fue Mitchas, no?¿El te ataco?

Lo sintió en el ambiente, en las velas que de pronto quisieron apagarse, una descarga de magia involuntaria del propio vampiro, cuando se fijo en su rostro. Fenrice estaba horrorizado, desde su lugar pudo sentir que el corazón de este se acelero a niveles pocos normales.

-. ¿Comó- respiro profundo y se levantó- como conoces a ese sujeto?- pregunto acercándose. Ella se crispó y se alejó unos pasos, no lo había visto tan serio, tan horrorizado nunca.

-. Fenrice- murmuró un poquito sorprendida.

-. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-. Él puede traspasar la barrera- le soltó un poco apresurada por el tono horrorizado de este. Si fuera posible, Fenrice se puso pálido y le miró de arriba abajo escaneandola sin disimulo alguno.

-. ¿Te ha atacado?- preguntó bajo como un gruñido. Ella no respondió, se estaba sintiendo como una presa a punto de ser cazada y eso no era agradable. Solo le miró, Fenrice estaba trastornado por saber si ella conocía a ese vampiro o no. Mitchas habría hecho algo realmente malo y pensaba que lo hizo con ella tan bien. ¿Fenrice estaba realmente bien?- contesta.

-. No tengo por que...

-. ¡Si tienes!- como era habitual del vampiro lo tenía pegado de frente a ella en menos de un segundo, le sujetó el rostro y le paso una mano por la cintura.- ese vampiro, ese asqueroso...

Ni siquiera termino la frase y sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Sorprendida por el movimiento no hizo nada más que respirar dificultosamente colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo por el movimiento tan repentino y tan... frió.

Y no se equivocaba, el vampiro abrió los ojos de golpe deteniéndose, sintió el pinchazo y luego la sedosa lengua de este lamiendo su labio herido.

Pego un respingo ante el entendimiento tardío del movimiento. Fenrice la dejo ir cuando ella se retorció. Enojada por aquello.

-. ¡Estúpido!- le grito saliendo hacía atrás, alejándose de él un poco perturbada por lo que él vería en sus recuerdos, por lo que pillaría allí.

Este no se movió aun mirando la pared extrañas respiración salía de él y sus músculos de la espalda se contraían. Sintió un cosquillo de nervios nada agradable que le alentaba alejarse de allí. Noto por el rabillo del ojo su capa, su reloj y su varita en el buró de este. Con una exhalación salió en aquella dirección predispuesta a salir de allí cobardemente antes de que este viera más de lo necesario. Pero no alcanzo a ir más lejos cuando la levantaron por la cintura y Fenrice la dejo caer sobre la cama, en su mano, su varita, pero sujeta al revez.

(Fenrice)

_Las amenazas de Mitchas. La magia Negra. La desaparición del lobo. Las amenazas del lobo con una pareja. El beso de aquel licano. _

Todas imágenes confusas, retazos, fotos sin movimiento. La sangre le hirvió en las venas, le crujió la mandíbula mientras entrechocaba los colmillos furiosos.

¿Cómo se atrevían?¡¿Cómo se atrevían?

No podía tolerarlo.

(Remus) Luego de la transformación la Comarca estaba extrañamente tranquila. Y eso era mucho decir, durante el día anterior y este no se habían visto problemas que abarcara más de algunos llamados de los alfas, William estaba un poco menos alterado que días anteriores y eso era mucho decir, su rostro siempre tenso y alerta con ojeras incluidas parecían un poco más humano.

Suspiro y apilo los libros observando el constante movimiento de las hadas recordando el día anterior, había pasado una transformación acostado con el mal presentimiento que lo aquejaba constantemente desde que no tenía mayor contacto con Fe, William había tenido noticias del ataque a media tarde, este mismo había tenido la sutileza de decir que Fe y su amiga estaban bien, solo un poco maltrechas y que Anari también había resultado herida. Esta ultima había estado monosílaba durante la corta conversación entablada la noche anterior, algo la molestaba y él no podía sonsacarle la verdad.

Soltó un largo bufido y se acercó a la ventana. William le había informado que quería traer a Fe un día de estos, y él ansiaba luego un encuentro, la echaba demasiado de menos y ansiaba abrazarla aunque fuera un poco. De todos modos quería que la chica se llevara el espejo y lo enviara a un antiguo compañero de escuela, el sujeto talvez podría arreglarlos. La magia utilizaba en estos procedía de la noble casa de los Potter, magia que él no conocía aunque hubiera intentado investigar, hechizos y conjuros que no eran su fuerte.

Un golpe en la puerta y luego una morena cabeza entró rápidamente. Maria. Él le sonrió. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica ya casi diariamente. Iba y pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde simplemente allí, con él, preguntando cosas sobre Hogwarts, sobre magia, sobre los pueblos mágicos de Inglaterra o solo en silencio. Ella jamás leía, pero su presencia le hacía caer en tierra constantemente, lo que agradecía. Esta venía extrañamente cejuda.

-. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó por el rabillo. Esta se alzó de hombros y agarro un libro para abrirlo y cerrarlo.

-. A ese... -gruño y cerró el libro para dejarlo sobre la mesa- Damián, recordó mágicamente que tenía pupilos de los que encargase, así que nos mandó a llamar esta tarde.

-. Eso es bueno, ¿No?, Seguir con vuestros estudios.

-. Como sea.- murmuro apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Él le sonrió mientras volvía la mirada hacía afuera.

Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda mientras viajaba su mirada por los lugares cercanos. Su mirada fue directa hacía una figura parada allá cerca de la entrada a las canchas de entrenamiento. Su primer impulso fue creer que era Arnel, pero no, era una figura menuda, con el cabello negro ensortijado corto que apenas si le alcanzaba en una destartalada coleta. Estaba demasiado lejos para observar algo más. Había algunos lobos cerca que le miraban cuidadosamente, cuando esta comenzó a caminar por el camino central hacía las escaleras de la mansión notó que aquellos lobos no eran solo lobos que se hallaban por allí, si no que la seguían.

Esta se giro por el camino central con la cabeza agachada, dio un par de pasos y volvió la mirada hacía donde él estaba. Aquellos ojos verde petróleo, ese rostro pálido, fue como un maldito flash que lo mando hacía atrás mientras el recuerdo le golpeaba quitándole el aliento.

_Sammantha. Balas. Herida. Sangre. Cazadores. Muerte. _

Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos mientras todo su ser se exaltaba. El pulsó se le disparo y su cuerpo se erizo mientras pequeños e inconexos recuerdos venían una y otra vez. Un frió sudor le recorrió la espalda.

Escuchaba a Maria hablarle rápidamente, la vio por el rabillo mientras observaba hacía afuera y luego se acercaba a él con el rostro asustado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza rechazando los sentimientos que le sobrepasaba. Ya había pasado, ya había terminado, no había peligro ya. No había forma de que ellos volvieran a hacerle daño.

Lansten. Aquella chica era uno de los cazadores. Hija o pariente de aquel matrimonio que había asesinado a Sam, que habían atacado deliberadamente a Fe y Harry.

-. ...Voy a llamar a alguien- le anunció Maria caminando rápidamente hacía la puerta.

-. No- su voz sonó como un graznido. La chica se dio vuelta medio asustada.

-. Estas muy pálido. ¿Te han hechizado?- pregunto acercándose aun media preocupada. Él hizo un amago de sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-. No, solo... – respiro profundo y se sentó- recuerdos. Recuerdos. No te preocupes, ya paso.

-. Parecías como si te hubieran hechizado.- le contó acercándose y volviendo a mirar por la ventana, estuvo allí unos segundos con el cejo fruncido.- una humana. ¿Quién es?- preguntó.- jamás había visto a un humano aquí.

-. Esta hacía algunos meses, no debes acercártele jamás. ¿Esta bien?- preguntó. Ella asintió no muy convencida.- el respiro profundo tranquilizándose, echando los recuerdo de aquel funesto día hacía lo más recóndito de su mente- vamos a comer algo- estaba seguro que esa noche, tendría pesadillas. Pesadillas sobre la muerte de Sam, pequeño retazos de su memoria de lobo.

(Febrix) Se intentó levantar enojada, demasiado nerviosa siquiera para poder respirar decentemente. Luego de unos manotazos sin coordinación Fenrice le agarró las muñecas con una mano, y le rompió el brazo de la camisa donde una fina línea se dejaba ver. La cicatriz de la herida de Mitchas.

Ella se quedó petrificada mientras el vampiro seguía la vista de esta. Miró su rostro en busca de alguna mueca que le diera a entender su estado de animo, pero la poca iluminación y el flequillo le tapaban casi por completo. Solo lograba ver el rictus tenso de su boca.

Se separo, la dejo allí media trastornada mientras se ponía en pie. Dándole la espalda se termino de arreglar la ropa, alzo una mano y una capa apoyada sobre uno de los sillones salió en su dirección.

En una acción casi inconsciente, le agarró la capa y la alejó de sus manos. El entendimiento le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando Fenrice le miro estaba serio, molesto y enfurecido.

-. No- negó. El sujeto le miro soltó la capa y le puso una mano sobre la herida. Sus dedos largos y lisos le provocaron un escalofrió y luego una sensación de calor allí donde ponía sus manos.

-. Se atrevió a tocarte.- le agarró la mano y se giro hacía ella.- se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima cuando le dije que no lo hiciera.

-. Eso no te incumbe. Nada de esto te incumbe, deja de hacer eso.- se soltó de su mano y se giro enojada caminando para alejarse de él.

Maldito sea, maldito sea por hacer eso. Maldito sea por preocuparse por ella, por todo, por maldita sea todo. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo?.

Lo escucho poco antes de que este le abrazara. Intento quitárselo de encima, pero este no se lo permitió. Le sujeto el rostro enfadado y le acarició el labio herido.

-. Lo atacaste, con magia negra cuando hablo aquellas incoherencias- sonrió, una sonrisa enorme que le iluminaba el rostro- me defendiste.

-. ¡Claro que no!- le grito sonrojada sacudiéndose para quitárselo de encima.

-. Lo he visto...

Ella se quedó callada ante la morisqueta que este hizo de pronto, todo buen humor desaparecido de golpe.

-. Creo que a tus "aliados" no les ha quedado bien claro de quien eres.- le sujeto la mejilla mientras ella se helaba por el recuerdo de Damián.- a quien haz elegido como tu pareja. Creo... que debo hacértelo recordar.

(Josh) Vio a Amy entrando toda chascona y con el rostro tenso mientras se quitaba un hechizo de encima con un movimiento de varita. Le sonrió mientras Potter y Weasley terminaban su parte. La profesora Sprout había tomado su castigo, y les había encomendado hacer una revisión completa del invernadero 1. Lo que quedaba de semana tendrían que ir turnándose de un invernadero a otro hasta lograr realizar las fichas que la mujer les había entregado. Él le quitó una hoja del cabello y esta le sonrió sonrojada.

-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto notando su palidez.

-. Cansada- le sonrió. Amy había salido ayer de la enfermería ya que se había enterado, Fe le había ayudado a recuperarse. Pero eso no significaba que la licana la hubiera rehabilitado por completo.

-. Creo que ya hemos terminado- suspiro Hermione entrando con varias hojas.- pasare esto en limpio y se lo entregare a la Profesora.

-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó. La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-. Esta bien, solo tengo quitarle algunas manchas de tinta y tierra.- él asintió.

-. Entonces nos veremos- se despidió y se giro hacía Amy.- ¿Vamos?.- le pregunto ya que esta parecía un poco indecisa si quedarse o no. A él le gustaría un poco de esa extraña calma que le traía la chica.

-. Humm...

-. Me iré con los chicos, adelantaos.- le sonrió la castaña mientras Potter y Weasley asentían. Mientras Amy llegaba a su lado.

-. Creo que Fe ya debe de estar cenando.

-. Si es que no se quedo con los lobos.- comentó Potter tomando los apuntes que se resbalaban de las manos de la castaña.

-. ¿Con los lobos?- pregunto Amy a Potter quien había hablado.

-. La he visto correteando esta tarde.- le contesto el chico. Amy soltó un suspiro resignado.

-. Me pregunto de donde saca tanta energía. Ayer si apenas se movía.- le comentó a él, quien le sonrió.

-. ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?- le preguntó. La chica se sonrojó un poco y le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras salían.

-. Fe me ayudo mucho ayer y las pociones me surten efecto, aunque debo decir que tengo mucho sueño.

-. La anemia.

-. Así creo, Madame Pomfrey quiere que vuelva mañana para verme.

Mientras subían la breve pendiente al castillo, el atardecer ya se apagaba. Se giro unos breves momentos y soltó un suspiro.

-. En poco más de un par de semanas, comienzan mis exámenes finales- le comentó sin saber realmente porque, la chica le sonrió con tristeza.

-. ¿Cómo crees que estas para Defensa?

-. El profesor Flitwick nos recomendó hacer hincapié en algún hechizo subnormalmente extraño si nos encontrábamos preocupados por alguna asignatura en general. Los profesionales que toman los exámenes solo son más concienzudos en las asignaturas en que las uno se va a ver involucrado en el futuro.

-. Humm ya veo, ¿Qué hechizos entonces piensas realizar?

-. El patronus- respondió firmemente.

-. Es un hechizo de alta categoría, Josh- le dijo la chica sorprendida.- ni siquiera todos los aurores pueden realizarlo.

-. Ya he logrado que se alumbre un poco la punta, creo que con esmero podré seguir, de todos modos, solo me quedan pocas semanas de "clases" luego todo lo que me espera será estudio y exámenes. Además- se acomodó la capa- me he pasado más de la mitad de las clases con Fe intentando el hechizo, creo que se sentiría realmente defraudada si no me resulta de aquí a las fechas.

La chica le sonrió, una sonrisa enorme. Él le respondió.

-. Si, creo que te podría hasta golpear si no haces el patronus como debe ser.

-. Que así sea entonces.

(Febrix) Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y rodó por la cama hasta caer por el otro lado. Quedo allí a cuatro patas respirando dificultosamente para luego soltar una risa nerviosa, se sentó mirando al vampiro que yacía medio colgando del sofá mientras Mizu, aquel pequeñito hurón lo atacaba correteando por el cuerpo de este como si la gravedad no le perjudicara, seguramente era un hurón mágico, o algún derivado.

-. O Merlín- respiro profundamente parándose temblorosa. Rápidamente y salteando una mano del vampiro que quiso pescarle a medio camino, logro dar con su capa, su varita y su TII.

Se giro para ver a Fenrice ya sobre el sofá mirándole enfadado, un poco sonrojado, revuelto y en una pose increíblemente fuera de lugar. Le apunto con su varita y este soltó un largo suspiro cansado. Ella se sintió demasiado acalorada.

-. Ok, me rindió, me portare bien.- le soltó este con una nada pasiva sonrisa, era una sonrisa maligna como si se estuviera imaginando algo.

-. Humm- hizo una mueca- no te creo.- se giro hacía el hurón que miraba desde el sillón contrario- gracias.- saco su TII y observó que las coordenadas aun seguían dentro de las inmediaciones del castillo. Solo un toque y desaparecería de allí.

-. Lo juro...

-. No creo en tus juramentos.- le cortó recordando un juramento incumplido tiempo atrás. Respiro profundo, solo un toque, un bendito toque.

-. Me lo debes- se sentó e hizo prender la chimenea con un movimiento de su mano.

-. ¿Te lo debo?- preguntó extrañada.

-. Salve a tu amigo.- ella respiró profundo y negó.

-. Me largo...

-. Si te vas iré detrás de ti- le anunció sin mirarle ella se crispo aferrando su varita.- humano o vampiro, me da igual. El lobo no esta cerca, tus animales de peluche poco pueden hacer. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de comportarme bien, sí té quedas conmigo solo un poco más. Además, ¿Cómo te irás de aquí? Utilizaste mi anillo- le miró por lo bajo acelerándole el corazón. Se levantó y ella tuyo la certeza de salir en dirección contraria a la cama.

-. Tengo mis métodos- regaño. El vampiro sonrió acercándose un poco más. - ¡Maldita sea quédate donde estas!- le ordeno en un grito. El vampiro se quedó quieto mirándole con una ceja alzada.- siempre haces eso.

-. Eso que.

-. Eso- le apunto. El vampiro entrecerró el cejo.- acorralarme. Me siento un maldito venado.- este se paro bien y dio un paso hacía atrás como si el hecho en si, de acorralarle le pareciera hacerlo instintivamente y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-. Bueno, entonces deja de escapar.

-. No estoy escapando- le cortó molesta.

Estúpido vampiro que le hacía hablar tonteras. ¿Qué estaba esperando?¿De verdad?¿Qué estaba esperando para marcharse de allí?.

-. Solo mantente allí.

-. No me importaría si tu me acorralaras de vez en cuando- le movió las cejas de forma sugerente. Volvió a sonrojarse mientras algunas imágenes indeseadas le venían de pronto.

-. Solo quédate allí. Yo me quedaría aquí. Estaré dos minutos más y me iré. Con eso pago lo que hiciste por Josh y por mí.

-. Me tienes intrigado con tu marcha, creo que seré yo quien te lleve de vuelta.

-. ¿Crees de verdad que sería tan tonta de venir aquí sin saber como volver?- le pregunto sorprendida por el pensamiento del vampiro. Este no le respondió, le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse.

-. ¿Has aprendido a aparecerte?- le pregunto. Ella no respondió y sintió un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, debería talvez aprender. Situaciones como esta la merecían.- O estas utilizando otro método, como... aquel que usaste para marcharte tan lejos, como Alemania.

El recuerdo le puso la piel de gallina y no necesito más de un segundo para sufrir un acaloramiento masivo. El vampiro miro hacía otro lado y noto de inmediato el cambio en el ambiente, las velas se fueron apagando en lo que él levantaba el TII para desaparecer de allí.

Un gemido brotó de sus labios cuando la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

(Fenrice) No la dejaría ir, no tan simple. Cosas como estas no sucedían nunca, talvez, talvez solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Sabía que debía controlarse, pero.. ¡Ho joder!, Era su Fe. Allí con él, preocupada por él. Todo lo más que había estado pasando en la semana lo pasaría mil veces de nuevo solo por tenerla un par de minutos más para él. Además, estaba confundido e intrigado por el método de transporte de la chica, el viaje al bosque cuando había salvado a la alfa, el viaje a Alemania y cuantos otros viajes clandestinos más, quería saberlo y tenía una idea, por lo que ella apretaba tan firmemente en su mano.

Había estado todo el maldito rato medio excitado por su presencia, su calor y el constante roce, mordiendo la lengua y tensando sus músculos para no ser un subnormal y asustarla. Pero había tenido un ramalazo de simple y bruto deseo cuando la licana se había acelerado por el recuerdo de Alemania. Algo instintivo puramente animal lo asalto logrando pescarle la mano mientras la oscuridad lo profundizaba todo en su habitación. Le abrió la mano mientras esta forcejeaba y maldecía. Le quito el reloj de bolsillo y lo lanzó contra uno de los sillones.

Con las únicas luces de la chimenea iluminando su rostro tenso y acalorado, simplemente la observó. Esos ojos dorados que con las llamas parecían dos luceros enfurecido, el rictus tensos de sus labios –sabrosos labios debía recalcar- y sus pómulos sonrojado le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. La quería, la deseaba, no podía controlarse. Quería marcarla una vez más, quería hacerle saber a esos lobos y al maldito chucho que ella era de él y que no había manera ni forma de alejarle.

Le acarició la barbilla, la mejilla y paso sus dedos por el pulso acelerado. La tenía pegada a él, la sentía por completo, el recuerdo vivo, el olor cálido y embriagante le estaba volviendo loco.

-. Así que un transportador- gruño pasito. Él sonrió encantado por haberle provocado un escalofrió que le tensó todos los músculos.- creo que ya no es problema- siseo incapaz de hablarle de otra manera, incapaz de percatarse de otra cosa que no fuera en el olor, en su rostro y lo simplemente perfecto que parecía tenerla entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su propio corazón desbocado contra el de ella, lo que parecía aun más perfecto.

Volvió a pasar su dedo por el pulso y notándolo cada vez más rápido y sonrió. Puso sus manos bajo la espalda de esta, la apretó aún más si pudiera sacándole un gemido que él aprovechó dulcemente con un largo, suave e intenso beso, le sujeto la nuca y la levantó sujetándola por su exquisito trasero, esta asustada abrió los ojos de golpe, lo que él apremió su lengua obligándola a contactarse con él, la fuerza se reducía en el empuje que esta quería realizar para alejarlo. Acarició su nuca en movimientos suaves mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el sabor dulce y cálido.

A tantas camino dos pasos hacía atrás notando el limite de su sofá y callo sentado con esta quien logró safarse y mirarle con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos por la fricción. Deliciosa. La obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, e inclinándose comenzó a besar su cuello en besos largos, saboreando la piel que dejaba verse. Esta le enterró los dedos en los hombros en un empuje sin esfuerzo, en una batalla sin ánimos, una victoria gloriosa para él.

(Febrix) Maldición, maldición, maldición. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, las manos eran dos malditas gelatinas y parecía que nada de ella tenía fuerza ni para empujarse ni para nada. Cerró los ojos en nebulosas sensaciones mientras Fenrice le respiraba cerca del oído y sus labios bajaban por su garganta, sobre su pulsó, lamiendo largo y tendido su cuello. Se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Su respiración era irregular y el calor le estaba sofocando.

El vampiro le jaló un poco más hacía él y ella no hizo nada cuando este volvió a besarle. Las manos de este estaban aferradas a su cintura, a su espalda, creando pequeños movimientos que la ansían relajarse.

_Detente, detente..._

No podía... o maldición. No podía, no quería... ¡Ho Merlín!.

(Amy) Ni Fe ni Anari estaban en el Gran Comedor. Y ya habían sido horas desde que ambas se habían marchado. No sabía que pensar, no quería alterarse pero era tan difícil con los problemas que siempre parecían recaer en su amiga. Potter poco más allá estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tenso. Intentaba comunicarse, solo un largo, largo suspiro y negó.

-. Puede estar fuera o durmiendo.- le informó a nadie en particular.

-. Esperemos un poco más. El director ni los demás profesores parecen preocupados, talvez han ido hacía otro lado- le calmó Hermione.

Ella soltó un suspiro y notó la mirada oscura desde una mesa más allá. Le sonrió a Josh y negó. Este hizo una mueca preocupada y le sonrió de vuelta.

-. ¿Dónde estas Fe?- preguntó pasito.

(Fenrice) Soltó un jadeo y olisqueo su cuello. Quería tenderla y besarla a gusto, pero no quería asustarla. No quería ir demasiado rápido. Intentando tranquilizarse, la obligo a sentarse más junto a él y la abrazo, con fuerza ocultando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Respirando su cálido y embriagante olor.

-. Déjame ir- susurró esta con la voz ahogada. Él la abrazó aun más. No quería, no quería... por favor, solo un poco más.

-. Quédate, quédate y no te vayas.

Lo sentía tan bien, tan cuerdo y adecuado. Maldición, si solo pillara el diario, si solo lo encontrara podría hacerla suya, para siempre.

-. Por favor... - susurró alejándose un poco. Él observó sus ojos, estaban empañados de deseo, pero había un brillo, un brillo de razón.

Ni siquiera totalmente consciente, porque estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir. Quito sus manos y la soltó. El sentimiento de perdida le hizo en un impulso mover las manos para atraparla una vez más. Pero algo le decía, algo de un razonamiento oculto le hizo liberarla y quedarse quieto.

Fe no saltó ni le empujo, se levantó lentamente y tomo su reloj que estaba en la esquina del sofá. No le miró, porque si le miraba simplemente no habría nada en este mundo que la dejaría ir.

La sintió retirarse más atrás.

-. Vuelve, por favor...

No hubo una negación, ni un ruido de molestia. Desapareció frente a sus ojos mientras él apagaba por completo las luces del hogar.

Tenia por lo menos, una esperanza.

(Febrix) Apareció en los jardines. Pegando un saltó por el frió aire y un poco mareada por el cambio de lugar, esta vez había caído sin problema alguno. No había moros en la costa, y el castillo parecía en silencio. Debían de haber hacía poco terminado la cena. Respiro profundo notando lo ya anochecido que estaba.

Se llevó una mano a los labios notando lo sensible que estaban y lo rojos que debían de hallarse. Camino un poco notando el Haya al lado del lago, se encamino y se sentó en sus faldas, dejando que el aire le ayudara, que la noche le hiciera reaccionar.

Estaba aletargada, con la piel sensible y confundida, demasiado confundida.

Oculto la cabeza entre sus piernas y se cubrió con su capa queriendo desaparecer por algunas décadas.

Observó la luna, sola allá arriba y un nudo en la garganta se le formo mientras los ojos se le obnubilaban en lagrimas de verdad. Estaba empezando a sentir cariño por el vampiro, por el jodido vampiro.

Lo quería y no podía hacer nada. No podía ya hacer nada.

* * *

**Joo de nuevo me demore bastante. Perdón... pero de verdad, o me sonaba muy porno lo que quería Fenrice o me sonaba muy sentimientos falsos , no creo haber logrado mucho de nada, pero ya era subir o subir o si no, no iba a escribir nunca nada nuevo, por lo menos ahora ya tenemos una revelación, que es que Fe ya acepto no solo que se había condenado con Fenrice, si no que además ahora lo quiere. Poquito, pero lo quiere y además no negó la petición de él sobre futuras idas, ¿Quién sabe? */*. Ya en los próximos capítulos colocaremos un poco de todo, de Wolfblood y de Remus y la extraña aparición de Elen – la olvidada XDD-  
Acabo de darme un repaso, de las seiscientas hojas del fic –mas o menos- y me acabo de dar cuenta que Josh era Hupplepuf, y yo lo tome que era un Raven... pero bueno, es lo ultimo XDD. Cuando, arregle el fic, de aquí a un par de años, recordare arreglar eso y los otros muchos errores que e ido olvidando por el camino. Perdón por ellos -.- **

**kate****black****evans:** XDD Iba a poner tu recomendación de titulo, pero lo pense mejor y lo podre en el futuro, en un cap muy especial que estoy pensando :D. Arkan es lindo, es como esos perritos tiernos y que quieren y dan amor todo el día XDD. Gracias por pasar. **Cherrilicius:**Jjaja bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que podría pasar en un poco más de tiempo, el pobre Fenrice tiene que aguatar tanto –pobre de él XD- lo bueno que Fe ya lo esta aceptando pero no de buenas a primera se tiene que cabecear mucho en el proceso. Bueno, perdón por la demora, me cuesta de pronto escribir la relación entre estos dos. Pero espero no te haya defraudado. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos. **FrogizZ:**Muajjaja es que si soy mala, me gusta dejar los pobres allí a punto de... para dar más sabor a la cosa. Lo de Anari y Remus ¬¬ eso es pura y santa amistad no me hagas pensar mal de mis personajes, no ves que se me ocurren cosas que no deben de ocurrirme XDD. Tonks es genial como profesora, además que es tan ella, y es mi personaje femenino favorito de la saga, no puedo simplemente olvidarla ahora que le quite su love XDD. Me alegro que hayas vuelto, si de verdad te hecho de menos, pero SE que debes de una chica responsable y estudiar y no irte por el mal camino de los fanfictions, así que estudea no mas –como decimos por acá XDD- El Harry/Ginny ya es casi obligación, es por ello que tampoco me doy vuelta demasiado en sus sentimientos, simplemente porque yo misma no siento nada por allí, pero bueno, ya lo escribi tendre que esforzarme porque parezcan una pareja medianamente normal -.- Cuidate y nos leemos, estudeaaa harto XDDD.


	85. Imminens tis

**Capítulo 85: "Imminens tis"**

**Lunes 25 de Febrero**

(Harry) Observó por el refilón a Febrix que estaba sentada más allá junto con Amy quien la tenía casi acurrucada contra su brazo. Pudo observar que en si no había comido nada y que tenía obviamente una cara demasiado moribunda. Ginny quien estaba a su lado se acercó un poco y le hablo al oído.

-. ¿Qué le sucedió?- él se giró hacía la chica y le levantó los hombros.

-. No fue a entrenar anoche y no sé a qué hora a llegado. Anari me dijo que no me preocupara, que Fe estaba acostumbrándose a su varita.

-. ¿Y porque habría de tener problemas con ella?- preguntó extrañada. Le fue imposible no hacer un mohín desagradable con la nariz.

-. Tiene luxus.- la pelirroja le miró con el cejo fruncido para luego de unos momentos abrir los ojos de pasmo.

-. ¿Estás de broma?- pregunto preocupada. Él negó. Esta soltó un largo suspiro.- bueno, ahora comprendo su cara.

(Amy) Fe había llegado a media noche, helada como una paleta y tiritando como un pobre cachorro, traía en su mano una "cosa" que debía llamarse varita y una cara de haber visto morir a una familia de cachorros.

Le había dicho que había pasado la mitad de la tarde / noche en el bosque con los lobos y que la varita no había sido su mejor compañía. Habían dormido juntas, ya que Fe estaba extrañamente asustada. Cuando le ofreció un huequito en su cama, de hecho no se negó educadamente, si no que trajo su propia almohada y se recostó a su lado, quedándose dormida como si la hubieran noqueado.

Se había pasado bastante rato solo mirándola y notando que el frió de la noche le había roto los labios. Su amiga estaba extrañamente perdida.

-. Debes comer- le soltó moviendo un poco el hombro para que despertara de su letargo. Taylor y Andrus que estaban frente a ellas dejaron de hablar para mirarle.

-. No tengo hambre- hablo ahogadamente. Y se acurruco aún más si fuera posible.

-. Creo que deberías hablar con la profesora Anari sobre esa varita, mira cómo te tiene- le reprendió suavecito. Esta negó y se enderezo tomando una tostada para comérsela en pedazos.

En aquel momento varias lechuzas coloridas, muy coloridas entraron en el salón creando un poco de caos en las chicas en general, estas se fueron esparciendo de un lado a otro y ella logró ver que se trataba de las repartidoras del "Quisquilloso". Recordando con anterioridad que el extraño diario de la rubia chica de Ravenclaw, estaba causando furor desde que estaban entregando las noticias del mundo mágico, no como el Profeta, quien obviamente había perdido muchos compradores desde que no decían nada.

Andrus y Taylor recibieron uno cada uno, Andrus le entrego el suyo mientras Tay abría el propio.

Ella lo hizo notando de inmediato la foto medio mal tomada que dejaba ver a un "Ojoloco" Moody en un largo pasillo por lo que parecía dando órdenes a plenos pulmón.

Sobre la foto en grandes y curvilíneas letras verdes "Ataque vampiro al destacado auror "Ojoloco" Moody" en letras más pequeñas abajo, "Se habla que el auror ataco gravemente al hijo del ex-Ministro vampiro, Fenrice Serke, cuando este le enfrento dentro de las inmediaciones de la academia de aurores por razones desconocidas".

Bajo el diario de golpe observando a su compañera que tenía la vista pegada en la portada mientras Taylor leía dentro de esta.

Aquella palidez grisácea obviamente no había estado cinco segundos antes.

-. Ataque... Moody- la escucho murmurar con la vista perdida- el jodido bastardo, hijo de su mala madre... – gruño para luego respirar con fuerza, soltar un bufido y atragantarse con tres tostadas de golpe, su chocolate, dos pastelitos y un zumo de calabaza para luego soltar otra tanda de palabras discordantes, agarrar su bolso y desaparece todo ello en menos de un minuto.

Ella simplemente se quedó allí viéndola para luego girarse para ver el diario. ¿Qué había sido eso?

(Maria) Soltó un largo, largo suspiro para darle a entender al alfa que estaba obviamente más que aburrida. El día anterior había sido exactamente lo mismo, mucho caminar, mucho hablar, mucho aburrimiento. Habían estado en el sector de las pocas cosechas que se hacían dentro de la Comarca, apenas unos cientos de metros de alimentos que no podrían alimentar ni a un quinto de la población total. ¿Pero quién era ella para molestar sus horrorosas siembras?.

Y ahora, pues bien, estaban en las tierras de Donnati, aquellas tierras donde había muy pocas casas pero se veían grandes cráteres donde los licanos más calificado –para no decir inútiles- se dedicaban a la minería. En realidad más que minería en sí, era una cantera, ya que los grandes bloques de piedra transportados por media docena de magos cualificados eran lo único que extraían. Era un lugar casi de puros muggles, ya que solo necesitaban la extracción del material para reconstruir casas o para agrandar la Comarca en sí. Los pocos magos que había estaban para resguardar la seguridad, o transportar el material.

Quitándose las lágrimas de sueño se viró al alfa que hablaba, con una parsimonia que daba sueño, observó a los otros cuatro chicos, los dos mayores comentaban una que otra cosa entre ellos, el otro chico miraba las hadas ir y venir, y la única que parecía netamente pendiente, era la niña, Mistyf, una pequeña de 12 años hija de Dissaor.

-. Nos estamos perdiendo toda una vida aquí- comentó de pronto. Damián se calló y le miró por el reojo. Respirando profundamente como si intentará calmarse.

-. Sé que no es lo más entretenido del mundo, Maria- le dijo con una nota de voz calmada que a ella le sonaba muy forzada- pero si quieres seguir aquí con el derecho de tu nacimiento tienes que saber todo lo que implica la Comarca en sí.

-. Sí es que la Comarca sigue en pie luego de la guerra- le contesto molesta. La más pequeña dio un respingo y se ocultó detrás del chico-ama-hadas.

-. A la Comarca no le pasara nada, Mistyf- calmó el alfa a la pequeña.- estamos protegidos.

-. Pero no por dentro- le siguió. Damián gruño y se apretó las sienes.

-. Te puedes marchar si así lo deseas.

-. No te preocupes para allá...

Un extraño olor le pego de pronto y se giró hacía este mismo. Humano. No, mejor dicho, humanos. Una media docena salía empolvorados e inclinados de dentro de una oscura cueva. Un alto y musculoso licano los seguía de cerca. Al parecer cuidándolos. Aunque, si bien parecían un montón de trapos andantes algo en sus esencias le puso los pelos de punta.

-. Humanos- soltó el chico-ama-hadas. Ella noto de inmediato el cambio en la cara del licano.

-. Cazadores.- los tres chicos se giraron al alfa con grandes ojos.

-. ¿Aún viven?- pregunto Edgar, el mayor apenas si interesado.

-. Algunos sí.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto ella interesada. Una, la única mujer allí, se parecía mucho a la chica humana que había visto cerca de la casa.

-. Son cazadores, los trajeron hacía un par de meses- le comunico Auxer. Hubo un breve y momentáneo arranque de poder de parte de Damián.

-. No deben acercarse jamás a ni uno de ellos. Sus condenas son la muerte pero ni William ni el amo Wolfblood han estado lo suficientemente interesados en la defunción de estos.

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto la niña con voz extrañamente quebrada.

-. Han atacado y causado mucho dolor a muchas familia dentro de la Comarca, Mis. Son malos- le respondió con una sonrisa el alfa.- un peligro para todos nosotros.

-. Y si son un peligro, ¿Por qué uno de ellos paseaba alegremente por la Comarca ayer?- pregunto interesada ella. El alfa le miró preocupado y luego su rostro se suavizo un poco al entender.

-. ¿Una chiquilla?- le preguntó. Ella asintió. -Es Elen, la hija de los jefes. Febrix habló por ella, su juicio no es la muerte pero estate segura que no es la libertad.

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto interesada.

-. Los cazadores fueron atrapados cuando intentaron cazarla. Le causaron heridas tremendas, casi la matan.- sintió una sensación fría traspasarle la espalda.- La contaminaron con plata y luparia, Wolfblood le salvó en un último momento. Pero Fe –quien sabe porque- recordó una antigua ley y hablo por ella en uso de que no causo mal a ninguno de ellos. Lo que es extremadamente una mentira. Potter fue hechizado por la chica y hubo hechizos cruzados, pero aun así ninguno de los involucrados levanto la voz para ponerla como una más del grupo acusado. Una decisión no sé si demasiado buena, pero decisión de ellos en todo caso.

¿Era por ello que Remus se había sentido mal luego de ver a la chica?¿Había recordado el ataque que casi mata a su hija?¿Y porque Fe había hablado por la chica?.

-. Movámonos. Nadecko dijo que si parecían mínimamente interesados en sus talleres, les daría dulces gratis.

Ella no dijo nada más mientras veía a los deplorables sujetos sentarse alrededor de una vieja mesa. Cuatro lobos haciéndoles la guardia ahora. Un aura macabra se alzaba sobre ellos y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

Había que tener cuidado, de eso estaba segura.

(Febrix) Ella... ella preocupada por el bastardo, ella... o joder, ella realmente se había sentido por el ataque creyendo, absurdamente que Fenrice había sido atacado por Mitchas y que... ¿Y de que se enteraba? Que el jodido había sido atacado por ojoloco ¡Porque EL se lo había buscado!.

Hizo explotar una mesa – con su descontrolada y sensible varita- y se llevó las manos al cabello tironeándoselo.

-. ¡Bruto, maldito bastardo, inútil!- pateó una astilla y se mordió los labios con fuerza para luego desordenarse el cabello- Haggg- gritó y zarandeo una silla.- ¿Cómo me hace esto, el muy bastardo? ¡Nunca!¡Nunca más!- de su varita saltaron chispas blancas que sonaron como descargas eléctricas.- cállate- le grito molesta a esta y luego frunció el ceño para echarse en el suelo y quedarse viendo el cielo.

Lo sintió antes de que llegara pero aun así no se movió. Josh abrió la puerta y le miro en el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Luego vio la silla caída, la mesa reventada y ella todo chascona. En aquel momento le dio un ataque de risa por cómo debía verse, una completamente loca y desquiciada licana.

¿Qué podía ser peor? Merlín... que alguien le pegue un tiro, por favor.

-. En diez minutos comienzan tus clases- le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras estabilizaba la silla y reparaba la mesa. Ella siguió riendo hasta que le dolieron las costillas, se levantó a duras penas respirando a grandes bocanadas.

-. Como sea- soltó en un suspiro.

-. ¿Tu varita nueva?- preguntó observando a la "cosa"

-. Si, algo así- acepto poniéndose en pie. Josh le iba a tocar, pero ella la guardo.- no te acerques creo que causa algunos problemas.- este asintió extrañado y se acercó para verle con ojo entrecerrados.

-. Te noto un poco extraña.

-. Bueno- soltó sonrojada- acabas de ver un ataque de hormonas- le anunció. El chico rodó los ojos y sonrió luego.

-. ¿Estas libre hoy?¿En la tarde?.

-. Además de las clases con Anari a media tarde, no tengo nada.

-. ¿Podríamos quedar?- ella asintió.- después de mi castigo.- ella sonrió un poco malévolamente.

-. Ouch... verdad, esto mancha tu historial, ¿No?- pregunto. Josh rodó los ojos una segunda vez y ella rió bajito.- que no se te peguen mis malas costumbres. ¿A las 7.30 estará bien?- el chico asintió. Ella sonrió y le dio un medio abrazo mientras salía rauda y veloz. Lo último que escucho del chico fue un "estas muy loquita".

"Y que lo digas" pensó ella mientras corría por los pasillos.

(Harry) Hermione quien había desaparecido luego de su última clase apareció como un vendaval entre ellos media hora después, en sus manos, para variar un libro enorme que dejo caer entre ellos.

-. Sabía, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado- murmuro recorriendo las hojas a una velocidad enorme.

-. Herm- llamó Ron suavecito mientras movía la mano para quitarse el polvo que saltaba.- ¿Qué es esto?

-. Esto Ron- dijo la chica con un tono de voz emocionado- es casi el único libro sobre cuadros de toda Gran Bretaña. Fue escrito hacía 200 años, cuando un muy persuasivo mago invento un encantamiento que daba a los cuadros media hora de libertad en cuerpos falsos...

-. No entiendo- comentó el pelirrojo mirándole. Él se levantó de hombros con el mismo entendimiento.

-. El mago accedía a darles esa libertad, si ellos contaban su historia. Sus perturbadoras historias en varios casos. Y las escribió en este libro. A nadie le interesa, de verdad. Por ello solo hay pocas copias, pero lo vi hacía años pasados y me pareció interesante.- él no pudo dejar de pensar que Hermione tenia extrañas fijaciones- y lo vi, no me pareció interesante y lo recordé hacía poco mientras veía el lienzo vació de Sir Cadogan.

En aquel momento entendió lo que quería decir la chica. Y se inclinó mientras esta pasaba ya más lenta las hojas. El cuadro de Sir Cadogan había estado vació desde la última vez. Habían intentado llamarlo una que otra vez, pero nada ocurría.

-. Lo encontré- anunció mientras levantaba el libro. Él pudo apreciar una imagen bastante pobre de quien debía ser Sir Cadogan- "Sir Factus Cadogan. Nació hacía quinientos años. Casado con una hija muggle de un gran lord del este de las Hinglands es por ello de su título. Según cuenta él que es uno de los bis, bis nietos ilegítimos de Godric Gryffindor y que en su poder tenía uno de las armas más poderosas del mago fundador...

-. El escudo- susurró él con el corazón en una mano.

-. ... Tachado de loco y jamás logrando rectificar su árbol genealógico se le dio un lugar dentro del Castillo de magia y hechicería al ser un caballero que entrego sus últimos de años de vida en pro de la unión muggle/maga..."

-. Bueno, no es mucho.

-. Lo demás es un poco de historia, pero nada que valga demasiado la pena...

-. ¿Y que hemos sacado de esto?- preguntó Ron.

-. Bueno... – la castaña calló y se llevó una mano al mentón- no demasiado. Rectificamos la información, que Sir Cadogan si tiene el escudo.

-. Pero oculto...

-. Oculto- siguió la castaña- según lo que he revisado no hay ningún vestigio del hogar de Godric Gryffindor, ni mucho menos de sus sucesores.

-. Pero se llama el valle Godric...

-. Porque allí estuvo su hogar antes de ser quemado cien años después de su muerte por brujería. No quedan más que unas penurias de ruinas. En todo caso se habla que los descendientes no se hallaban viviendo allí de todos modos.

-. Pero ya son algo.- comentó él.

-. Lo que estuve pensando, tal vez el hogar de los descendientes aún se encuentran por los lugares, ocultos.

-. Sí están bajo el fidelio, eso ya se perdió Hermione- comentó él abrumado.

-. Son suposiciones, al fin y al cabo no lo sabemos. Pero...

-. Aquí viene el pero...

-. Tú eres un descendiente directo, Harry.

-. Eso es...

-. Y Febrix también lo fue- le cortó la chica mirándole ceñuda por su intromisión hacía su herencia mágica.

-. ¿Crees que si nos vamos a parar allí, algo mágico sucederá?- pregunto extrañado.

-. Contigo nada se sabe, amigo- se rió por lo bajo el pelirrojo. El pegó en un brazo.

-. En todo caso, le preguntare a Fe- rumió la chica por lo bajo.

-. ¿A Fe?

-. Fe vivió en el valle Godric, según lo que sé no muy cerca del pueblo más bien en los límites con las colinas.

Él se sorprendió. Aquello no lo sabía, o si lo supo jamás lo pensó demasiado. En ese caso, hubieran sido "vecinos" si es que su hogar no hubiera sido destruido por Voldemort. ¿Y aun así sus padres jamás se enteraron que el profesor Lupin no tuvo una hija? Eso era... extraño.

(Febrix) Gruño molesta y miró el feo hoyo en su pupitre. En serio, solo era un simple hechizo de _evanesco_, no podía creer que casi había quemado el maldito asiento. Mientras salía del aula mientras el profesor Flitwick le reprendía por el accidente tuvo tentada a quebrar ella misma la jodida varita.

Le había traído más problemas que otra cosa. ¿Y si la volvía romper? Tal vez hubiera otra varita que le sirviera de esas Ollivander tenía muchas. Nadie podía culparla por tener un accidente... algo así como caerse sobre esta.

-. ¡Fe!- le llamó Hermione y observó sus manos en ambas esquinas de las varita creando presión- ¿Qué hace...

-. ¡Au!- saltó mientras retiraba la mano. Algo le había quemado.- esta cosa esta viva...- susurró molesta.

-. Toda varita...

-. No me refiero a ese tipo de vida, me refiero a viva, de viva como tú y yo.

-. Eso es ilógico.

-. Explícaselo a ella- levantando a la roñosa- me acaba de quemar la mano. – la chica le miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Ella respiro profundo y guardo a la condenada para entablar algún tipo de sociedad con la varita, así no iba a llegar a ningún lado.- dime...

-. Sí, bueno... – la chica le dio una larga explicación sobre Sir Cadogan, un libro, su ascendencia y el valle Godric mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-. ¿Nunca viste ni sentiste nada extraño?

-. Nosotros vivíamos a unos pocos kilómetros del pueblo, Hermione. Dentro ya del bosque y cerca de las colinas. Allí no había nada más que plaga de gnomos y uno que otra plaga de duendecillos. Cerca de casa, no había nada que valiera la pena nombrar.

-. ¿Y más a los alrededores?.

-. No salía- le dijo recordando su hogar con una presión de nostalgia.- apenas si al patio. Tendría que hablar con mi padre. De verdad... apenas si iba al cementerio y creo que vi de lejos lo que fue la casa de los Potter. Pero yo no solía vagar por el pueblo ni por los alrededores.- la castaña hizo un mohín- habían demasiados peligros cerca, no debía ni podía.

-. Oo- anunció defraudada- lo entiendo. ¿Podrías hablar con tu padre? De verdad, creo que estamos muy cerca pero necesitamos un poco más de información.

Ella asintió y vio la chica marchar hacía la biblioteca.

Después del almuerzo en un repentino deseo de estar sola se paso toda la tarde en la biblioteca con un extraño impulso de lectura compulsiva, aun cuando dieron las cinco, no fue a entrenar al Gran Salón con todos los emocionados estudiantes. Con su varita loquita estaba segura que saldría quemando a alguien. Simplemente no quería estar cerca de nadie en esos momentos.

Observando de pronto sus apuntes noto que no llevaba escribiendo un buen rato, y la realidad volvió a golpearle tan fuerte, tan repentinamente que cerró los ojos de golpe y se mordió los labios para acurrucarse en su asiento entre los dos estantes de libros.

Había intentado no pensar en ello desde la mañana y su acceso de emociones, pero la constante molestia en el dedo le recordaba a fuego lo que no quería. No sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Intentaba negárselo, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Se sentía atraída por el vampiro eso no lo podía negar desde hacía mucho, -de hecho tal vez desde su primer beso- se preocupaba y se sentía asustada por todo ello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?¿Qué debía hacer?¿Le gustaba o no?¿Cómo podía saberlo? Para Potter y Ginny; Hermione y Ron era algo tan natural, ella nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas, jamás había notado ni una mirada peculiar ni una sonrisa especial entre los chicos, pero para los demás era algo tan obvio. Para ella sus padres habían sido la viva imagen de dos entes enamorados, un sentimiento tan puro y lindo que ella soñaba despierta cuando pequeña esperando encontrar a su paris y ver "eso", pero no recordaba exactamente esas miradas, solo recordaba que las había visto. Un mal menor del que nunca se había preocupado, ya que creía que eran parte del crecer perder memorias. Con los años había perdido momentos de su niñez, todo era borroso, cosas tan simples como una cena, una navidad o un cumpleaños siempre había parecido estar quebrados y rebobinados en su propia mente. ¿Algo mal estaría en su cabeza? No lo sabía, o tal vez sí, porque, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enamorarse de aquel estúpido? ¿Cómo lo había logrado por Merlín?

-. Estoy tan maldita- susurró con la voz atrapada entre sus brazos y un libro- tan maldita.- un escalofrió le paso por la espalda recordando sus besos y el calor que la embargaba siempre que el estúpido le abrazaba.

Levantó su mano contra el tímido sol que entraba por uno la ventana y vio la silueta del anillo –al cual había tenido que lanzar un hechizo de invisibilidad- era como un collar de esclavos, aunque mucho más pequeño y delicado. ¿Por qué el vampiro no tenía problemas por esto?¿Por qué siempre parecía tan abierto a demostrar lo que quería?¿Qué planeaba o solo era mentira? Dio un respingo y volvió a recostarse contra los libros. Una sonrisa triste le subió al rostro.

-. Mentira, obviamente- susurró sintiendo una puntada de dolor allí en medio de su maldito pecho.- solo quiera confundirme, solo quiere ganar queriendo que yo no haga nada. No puedo permitirlo.- susurró apretando la mandíbula- no debo y no quiero. Tal vez sea solo miedo... tiene que ser miedo.

(Harry) La profesora Sprout casi le estaba dando una clase extra de plantas mientras les daba órdenes de implantar unas verrugosas y dulzonas flores en unos grandes maseteros. Las manos le estaban quedando absolutamente asquerosas por el olor.

De pronto Amy que estaba un poco más allá se giró hacía la profesora que ayudaba a Josh y le explicaba una de las contraindicaciones para el envenenamiento de esa misma planta.

-. Profesora- comenzó la chica. La mujer se giró y le miro atentamente.

-. Dime.

-. ¿Hay alguna planta o semilla que sea contra vampiros?- la mujer abrió los ojos de golpe y luego su rostro se relajó aunque un rictus un poco tirante en la mandíbula le daba a entender que no era un tema muy agradable. Él recordó la asmorrea, aquella planta que en el cuerpo de un vampiro lo mataba de apoco.

-. Se llama _asmorrea,_ es un tipo de helecho que sale en aquellos árboles tan antiguos que superan la edad de vida de los humanos.

-. ¿Ósea que aquí en el bosque debe haber una buena fuente de ello?- pregunto la chica ansiosa.

-. Así debería ser, pero es peligroso hay ciertas criaturas que se alimentan de ellas y son un enjambre muy agresivo. Solo algunos expertos pueden retirar la planta sin ser atacados por ellos.

-. ¿Esos expertos son licanos?- pregunto él. La mujer se giró y entrecerró el cejo.

-. Ambos son razas peligrosas e indeseadas. Por vuestra curiosidad les contare que he mandado a pedir semillas de luparia- él se tensó- aunque aún estoy intentando convencer al director que lo mejor que podemos hacer es plantar unas cuantas plantas alrededor del colegio.

-. ¡Pero los licanos están de nuestro lado!- gimoteo la chica asustada.

-. Eso no lo sabemos. Además... –la mujer abrió los ojos asustada- ustedes tal vez no lo sepan, pero... – miró hacia otro lado- los licanos han atacado familias completas destruyéndolos con su maldición. ¿Acaso no recuerdan al profesor Lupin? Pobre hombre. Al igual que los vampiros, alguien debería calmar sus maldiciones.

Todos ellos quedaron en silencio, un silencio espeso y frió mientras la mujer les daba una última orden y se marchaba rápidamente.

-. Ella no acaba de decir lo que acaba de decir, ¿no?- pregunto Amy mirando a Josh como si necesitara que alguien le negara lo que ocurría.

-. Fe no dijo, Amy.- susurró Josh sonriéndole para calmarla- no todos aceptan la licantropía como una enfermedad o un estado, sino una maldición. Solo esperemos que la profesora jamás se le ocurra colocar luparia, eso le haría mucho daño a Fe.

-. Neville es participe de las clases de herbologia. Le diremos que nos mantenga avisado por cualquier cosa- todos asintieron un poco preocupados.

La luparia mataba en diez y quince minutos. La última vez, cuando los cazadores habían atacado la luparia no le había hecho un daño permanente a Fe porque no era luparia sola si no mezclada. Pero estaba seguro que aquello podría matarla en pocos minutos. Y lo último que faltaba es que tuvieran otra preocupación como esa.

(Josh) Encontró a Fe mirando por la ventana con sus ojos dorados taciturnos y lejanos. Parecía preocupada.

-. No has ido al entrenamiento con Anari.-le saludo llegando a su lado. Esta le sonrió de lado y se levantó de hombros.

-. Aun no me acostumbro a esto, podría haberle hecho daño a alguien.

-. ¿Tan malo es?- pregunto viendo la bonita varita. Sintió un pequeño desazón, algo extraño que provenía de la ella.

-. Es una asesina en masas.

-. Exageras

-. Su interior es de luxus, josh- le contó con una sonrisa burlona. Él pegó un saltó hacía atrás alejándose.

-. ¿Cómo... como se te ocurre andar con esa cosa? Ya decía yo que tenías una cara de muerta viviente hoy en la mañana.

-. No es por eso, en ese caso, solo es un poco. Supuestamente absorbe mi magia y la lanza mejor.

-. Creo que es demasiada peligrosa y debería devolverla.

-. Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero no puedo hacerlo... aún. Bueno, pasemos de mí. ¿Quieres seguir entrenando?

-. Quiero que me ayudes con mi patronus.

-. Haz avanzado bastante.

-. Aun soy incapaz de mantenerla por más de diez segundos, y quiero que sea corpórea.- la chica entrecerró los ojos y él puso su mejor cara de entendimiento forzado. Después de unos segundos soltó el suspiro de rendición- si consigo realizar un muy buen patronus, mi examen final en defensa puede que sea salvable.- se notaba en su voz un pequeño tono de desesperación.

-. ¿Sabes que es uno de los hechizos más agotadoras y difíciles?

-. Tú y gran parte de vuestro grupito lo puede hacer? ¿El de Potter no es un ciervo realmente conocido? Yo puedo hacerlo.- anunció firmemente. La chica le sonrió.

-. A Potter le enseño mi padre.- comentó sin querer y le sonrió- ok. Comenzaremos en ese caso inmediatamente. Si no lo haces para tu examen final…. – se quedó pensando unos segundos, una sonrisa un poco diabólica salió en sus facciones- harás lo que yo pida.

-. ¿Y si lo hago?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.

-. Hare lo que quieras.

-. Hecho- sonrió extendiendo su mano. La chica riendo se la estrecho.

Debía hacerlo, tenía planeado algo y ella no podía decir que no.

(Febrix) Abrió la puerta de la habitación en el momento en que un olor realmente malo le perforo la nariz. Era el mismo olor que expandía Josh, y Potter y compañía. Escucho la ducha funcionando y Amy gruñendo dentro. Se acercó hacía esta y golpeo la puerta.

-. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto quitándose la capa y el chaleco.

-. Dios, Fe. Esto es están asqueroso, he estado una hora aquí- le llego la voz amortiguada.- el olor es tremendo.

-. ¿No ocuparon guantes?- pregunto tirando lejos sus zapatos.

-. Claro que sí, pero esa cosa saltaba por todos lados y luego no podíamos tomarlo con los guantes. ¿Dónde has estado?

-. Con Josh- le anunció. Escucho un golpe al otro lado.- ¿Estas bien?

-. S-sí. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

-. Josh quería que comenzara a ayudarle de nuevo con el patronus.

-. Aa- se escuchó un suspiro ahogado desde el otro lado.

Cuando la chica no dijo nada más tomo a Sombras que dormía y la abrazó, la gata soltó un ronroneo y le golpeo con su cabeza. Nahrir se acercó y se sentó en su hombro.

-. Iré a la Comarca un día de estos y te traeré una flor, no se de a donde la sacare, pero lo hare.

(Wolfblood) Estaba atardeciendo cuando al fin, allá a lo lejos pudieron apreciar un par de luces en el firmamento. Xirtus –quien no lo había dejado en paz desde que se encontraron- gruño algo desde su cueva varios pasos más atrás. Ilógicamente la maldita isla tenía millones de cuevas donde el vampiro podía protegerse a gusto-. Era su oportunidad en pocos días, ¡Al fin! Podría volver… y darle un susto de muerte a Febrix. Rió por lo bajo.

-. Es esta la oportunidad- soltó como si nada, esperando ver la reacción de este antes de desaparecer en el mar y hacer de náufrago.

-. Aún es de día.

-. No pensaras que te esperare ¿No?- riendo observó por última vez el lugar donde días anteriores había entrado de golpe en la realidad de la guerra. Un momento, un lugar, una fecha.

-. Sabes que si- rió el sujeto desde dentro de la cueva.

-. Jodido hijo de….- desapareció a pocos metros del barco en el momento en que caía en las heladas aguas del Pacifico.

El griterío que armo debió ser un poco más exagerado del normal, porque obviamente aquellos humanos parecían más asustados que preocupados. Y él no quería saber porque.

(Febrix) Anari apago con un movimiento su pequeña fogata y le miro mal. Potter y Ron estaban un poco más allá intentando parchar la capa del primero que había sufrido el ataque inesperado de su varita.

-. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quemar mi despacho?

-. Pufff, obviamente necesita un poco de remodelación si quieres saberlo.

-. ¿Aún no lo controlas? – pregunto molesta. Ella se enfurruño.

-. No es precisamente fácil si quieres saberlo.- miró mal su varita.- es como si estuviera vivo, y no, no en ese sentido.- refuto por si alguien quería volver a recordarle que las varitas ya de por si tenían una "extraña" vida.

-. Tendrás que comenzar a hacerlo, no puedes estar con una varita que no puedes controlar.

-. ¿La podre cambiar?- pregunto esperanzada.

-. Claro que no- negó rápidamente.- tendrás que acostumbrarte. Práctica, por ahora solo ocuparas tu espada.

Ella regaño y saco su espada mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos. La capa de Potter tenía una tela bastante descolorada donde había sufrido su inesperado ataque.

-. Quiero que comencemos a ver técnicas de estrategia, si hay un ataque no pueden esperar cada uno valerse por sí solo, si los tres se encuentran juntos siempre tiene que ver alguien que los ordene y vayan hacía una meta especifica.

-. Esa es Hermione, casi siempre- comentó Ron. Potter asintió y ella sonrió.

-. Bien, en el caso que no se encuentre Hermione.- comentó rodando los ojos- Desde mañana nos acercaremos al bosque prohibido, al claro de los hipogrifos irán turnándose por uno en el método de mando, yo misma los atacare. Veremos quien está más capacitado para mangonear en el campo de batalla.

Ellos asintieron. Ella no se tenía ninguna esperanzan, usualmente – o por lo menos las veces que se había visto involucrada en un ataque- ella veía por si y sus más cercanos. No veía como preocuparse de todos al mismo tiempo. Esperaba que Potter o Ron tuvieran más voz de mando porque ella obviamente no.

(X) La noche en la Comarca ya había caído y un silencio espeso se formaba en aquellas ruinosas, húmedas y sofocantes cuevas. Fue solo un golpe, algo ínfimo en su quehacer diario cuando la ráfaga de aire les pego a todos como un aliento de nueva vida. Fue el cuerpo más pequeño y el más ágil el que se movió por las ruinas mientras observaba el recóndito espacio de liberación con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

El ruido, algo tan salvaje como el aire traspasando las copas de los árboles hicieron que cinco corazones en el lugar volvieran a bombear con ansias.

-. Lo veo- susurró la voz quebrada de uno de ellos, un suspiro quebrado.- lo veo.

La figura más pequeña con sus ojos verdes petróleos intensos se sacudió en un escalofrió mientras una mano salida de la nada se posaba en su hombro. La figura le sonrió con malicia en cada maldito poro de su detestable cuerpo.

-. Solo queda esperar- dijo la misma voz de hacía un momento.

-. Es nuestro turno, querida- la voz. Algo podrido hasta en el alma hizo que la joven le mirara con una seriedad casi asesina.

-. Nos dejaras después de esto.

-. Libres como el viento- le respondió con sorna.

-. Que así sea.

* * *

Huy si sé que me odian -… creo que para no tener problemas y empezar a lanzar fechas que no cumplo, -perdón- subiré una vez al mes así seguro, seguro, seguro. Si obviamente me inspiro más de lo acordado les subiré más seguido pero no les dare fechas, últimamente me he visto reducida a nada de tiempo y escribo casi forzadamente y no me gusta cómo está quedando. Así que perdón -.-

Luxus: Por si no lo recuerdan, es aquella plata que salía en el fondo del Mediterraneo la cual ocuparon para usar los pilares que ayudan al campo de protección alrededor del colegio. La planta en si roba la magia, en la varita de Fe sucede lo mismo pero debería ser que se devuelva con más potencia, lo que obviamente ella, no puede controlar aun XD.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Se viene un movimiento dentro de la Comarca, así que más de un "apreciado" se verá involucrado. Wolfblood debe llegar con la noticia y Fe no esta del todo bien que debería estar – por así decirlo – más Potter y el escudo y el inminente viaje a el valle Godric.

**MaGaBa: **Me gusta mucho que te gustará, de verdad. Y lamento mucho la demora. Así que espero que lo disfrutes. Cuídate. **Kate black Evans: **XDDD Sí, se dio cuenta, pero bucha que le cuesta y le costara aceptarlo de aquí en adelante y ya veremos si se lo toma bien o mal. Gracias por pasar. :D

PS: Estoy en proceso de subir algunos dibujo, no hoy no mañana porque a quien mande a que lo hiciera se anda haciendo la loca con ellos y no me ha escaneado nada ¬¬. Así que pronto avisare para que vean a Fenrice y Febrix como son en mi mente XD

**Como se que me he portado super mal, les deje un regalo en mi profile dice SORPRESA :D y es uno de los dibujos de Fenrice/Febrix, haber si les gusta :D**


	86. Oscuras preparaciones

**Capítulo 86: "Oscuras preparación"**

**Martes 26 de Febrero**

(Febrix) Potter había sido amable en prestarle a Hedwig para este encargo en general. Su padre le había entregado el nombre de algo así como un restaurador de objetos mágicos quien había trabajo en el callejón Diagon, pero del cual no había tenido más noticias desde que el callejón había sido atacado. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, o si aun trabajaba en este tipo de cosas, pero era su última esperanza de que el espejo volviera funcionar.

Así que mientras observaba la lechuza partir, sonrió cansada. Esperaba tener noticias pronto.

(Voldemort) Enredó las manos alrededor del insignificante pedazo de papel y se quedó observando su chimenea. Otro fallo, otra estupidez. El vampiro estaba haciendo más problemas que soluciones y no quería pensar que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

Fijo sus ojos en la figura inclinada, expectante y asustada que tenía a unos pocos metros y sonrió con malicia.

-. Colagusanos- siseo, el sujeto envió un respingo y se acercó con una notable e humillante sumisión.

-. ¿Mi señor?- pregunto con su voz de rata.

-. Llama a mi querida Bellatrix.

-. Mi señor, pero, ella…

El rayo amarillento hizo que este pegara un saltó y saliera chillando mientras dejaba un acido olor a sangre.

No quería más problemas, no quería más inconvenientes. Si Fenrice era suyo, no le importaría lo que haría con él. De todos modos, su vida ya dependía de la de la suya.

Y lo que necesitaba. Ahora, era tiempo y un manuscrito muy antiguo.

(Febrix) Soltó un grito de asombro y luego un golpe entre las costillas y el estomago, otro golpe un poco más suave y luego volvió a darse de frente contra las raíces del tronco que le hizo perder el aliento de golpe. Se levanto de golpe ya que no podía respirar y se medio inclino para que sus pulmones volvieran a funcionar. En un golpe había alguien al lado suyo obligándola a que se pusiera derecha. Era Potter.

-. Maldición- volvió a respirar con fuerza cuando sus pulmones al fin le dejaron.

Anari apareció cerca mientras Ron bajaba de un saltó desde uno de los árboles.

-. ¿Qué fue eso?

Ella respiro y soltó un silbido cuando quiso hablar. Tosió y se enderezo aun más si fuera posible. Casi se había matado desde aquel estúpido árbol. La táctica de Potter había sido relativamente buena, si ella no se hubiera desmoronado al pisar mal una estúpida rama, caído sus cinco metros chocar contra una rama que le quito el aliento y por lo que sintió un buen hechizo almohada al suelo antes de rebotar y volverá a chocar contra el árbol.

-. Perdón- siseo mirando a Potter. Este le sonrió dándole más ánimo que otra cosa.

-. Repito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Anari.

-. Me ha dado vértigo, he pisado mal y ya has visto.- respondió.

-. ¿No te has quebrado nada?- ella negó.- ok. Respira un poco. Ha sido una buena táctica Harry. Aunque antes debieron haber pensado en lanzarse un par de hechizos para sofocar vuestro olor, los vampiros o licanos hubieran atrapado con facilidad. Y el hechizo ha sido bastante bueno. ¿Cuándo lo han aprendido?

-. En navidad, en casa de Ron- comentó Harry.

-. Es uno de los hechizos del libro ¿No?

-. Sí.

-. Bien, muy bien.- la vampira le sonrió a ambos- Cinco minutos, poneos de acuerdo y moveos.

Ellos asintieron y Anari volvió a desaparecer. Ella observó a los dos chicos.

-. Ok. Chicos-araña. Ordenen pero nada de lanzarme sobre árboles, el vértigo me puede.

Ambos sonrieron a lo que se ponían manos a la obra una vez más. Ella suspiro y miró hacía una de las esquinas, pudo apreciar la sonrisa socarrona de Anari y se dijo que debía, mas por puro orgullo, por lo menos sorprenderla.

(Maria) Mientras se encaminaba a la casa de William para saludar a Remus y ver que estuviera bien. Se paseó por la calle principal pululando de un lado a otro mientras veía el mercado. Debía aceptarlo, para ser un pueblo que se hallaba escondido dentro de una montaña sin facilidades para salir, era obviamente un lugar sorprendente. En los pequeños puestos no había solo confecciones de tela, zapatos o accesorios. Había una gran variedad de hierbas, frutas y vegetales. Hasta su madre había empezado una pequeña cosecha desde que se les había entregado una casa, obviamente la gente de la Comarca era bastante emprendedora vendiendo lo que les sobrara de sus propios, pequeños pero bien cuidado huertos. El mercado en sí, donde había gran variedad de comida era casi como una estación de trenes. Llegaban mágicamente decenas y decenas de cajas con comida que luego eran repartidas por toda la comunidad. Ella había aprendido que todo era casi un trueque. Los alfas se encargaban de que sus gentes trabajaran telas, accesorios o bien en algunos sectores determinado como la herrería, que en aquel lugar era pagado muy bien. Esto se importaba y luego alguien de haya afuera hacía todo los contactos y mandaba la comida necesaria para alimentarlos a todos ellos. Era algo extraño pero había funcionado por años y parecía ir bastante bien.

Dando una última mirada a un par de muñequeras de piel se acercó trotando a la casa e hizo una mueca molesta al no ser la primera en ir a ver a Remus. Allí estaba Emil con su loba y esas tres pequeñas cosas peludas y bonitas que jugueteaban alrededor del hombre.

-. Maria- saludo al hombre y ella se acercó atrapando a uno de los lobeznos que se le había lanzado a morder. Era la niña, la que se parecía enormemente a su padre.

-. ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto mientras intentaba que la pequeña loba no le mordiera los dedos. Los otros dos cachorros correteaban entre las piernas de su madre.

-. ¿No deberías estar con Damián?- pregunto Emil. Ella rodó los ojos y miro a la alfa, su único ojo le miraba penetrantemente.

-. Estuve todo el día de ayer con él y ahora si no recuerdo mal debería estar aburriendo a sus pobres alumnos en su aburrido colegio.

La mujer no dijo nada, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que el licano tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-. ¿Cómo estas Remus?- pregunto observando al hombre que le regalo una sonrisa.

-. Bien María. No debes preocuparte.

-. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto la mujer preocupada. Ella rodó los ojos.

-. No te preocupes, Emil- le dijo el hombre con un movimiento de mano.- no ha sido nada- la mujer apretó los labios obviamente curiosa y ella sonrió presuntuosa, porque ella si lo sabía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Neil, la loba le pego con el hocico en la mano de la alfa quien enviando un respingo y sonrió al hombre.

-. Bueno, a lo que hemos venidos. Neil quiere saber si ¿Has hablado con Febrix?- a Remus le cruzo un extraña sombra por los ojos siempre que salía el tema de la chica.

-. La comunicación vía espejo está muy difícil últimamente, se corta con frecuencia y ya casi no nos vemos. Le he pedido a Fe que busque a un antiguo mago que supongo es donde James y Sirius los consiguieron. Pero por lo poco y nada que he hablado con William me había dicho que tenía intenciones de traerla, pero aún no. Cuando las cosas por aquí se calmen.

-. O ya veo- susurró esta y miro a la loba que le veía con cara decaída.

-. ¿Por algo en especial si me permiten preguntar?

-. Queríamos hacer el vínculo de protección entre los hijos de Neil con Fe, bueno, si ella acepta obviamente.

-. ¡¿Qué?- pregunto ella impresionada- ¿Los tres? ¿No es eso injusto?¿Porque los tres?- pregunto muerta de celos. ¿Por qué le iban a entregar los tres cachorros a Fe?¿Y ella?

-. Porque la Ama Fe, los necesita y se lo merece- respondió Neil orgullosa de sus cachorros.- Así lo decidimos Orion y yo, y ellos saben lo que se espera de ellos- respondió golpeando con el hocico a sus dos hijos que se enderezaron a más no poder por alguna obvia orden de la madre.

-. Pero aún son pequeños, ¿No?- si apenas iban a cumplir los dos meses.

-. Los lobos alfas se vinculan a temprana edad para que sepan a quien velaran y quien velara por ellos.- le informo Emil.

-. Además mis hijos crecen rápido y pronto protegerán a la Ama Febrix como deben.

-. Ama Febrix.- chillaron los dos pequeños

-. Amita Fe…- ladró la pequeña mientras saltaba sobre sus dos hermanos comenzando una pequeña pelea. Obviamente la chica tenía una ventaja sobre los otros dos. Era agresiva.

-. ¿Y cuando yo tendré el mío?- pregunto haciendo un mohín.

-. Cuando te nombren alfa, y para eso quedan sus años, Maria- respondió Emil.

-. ¿Por qué tanto?

-. Porque ninguno de nosotros nos hemos muerto- comentó con la voz contenida entre indignada y la risa- y aún quedan tres puestos antes para que tu pases a ello. Primero vienen los mayores, quien han estado muy metidos en sus estudios los últimos años. Estarán capacitados pronto. A ti te queda mucho.

-. ¡Hey… estoy bien!

-. ¿Así? ¿Cuantos son los integrantes de la comunidad hasta hoy?- pregunto. Ella se mordió el labio intentando recordar, pero no pudo y miró asesinamente a la mujer.- tal vez hasta Mistyf te gane.

-. Eso es mentira- gruño y se marchó indignada.

(Remus) Vio a la chica enojada marcharse rápidamente. Le levanto una ceja a Emil quien pareció levemente culpable pero no lo suficiente para disculparse. Se sentó a su lado mientras Neil apoyaba su cabeza en la rodilla de esta.

-. Tiene un potencia tremendo, pero aun es tremendamente inmadura- comentó la chica acariciando las orejas de la loba que cerró los ojos encantada por el mimo. Él le sonrió de lado, y esta giro los ojos incomoda.- no podrás contárselo a nadie pero… -se inclinó hacia él con voz confidencial- William quiere interceder por ella ante Wolfblood para que cuando todo esto termine, la entrene. Como entreno a muchos de los mejores alfas de la Comarca. O a los mejores guerreros- hablando de Max.

-. Ese debe ser un honor tremendo.

-. Así es. Pero hasta que no cambie de actitud poco vamos a ser por ella.

-. Es a un joven- comentó viéndola allá lejos- solo hay que esperar un poco más.

-. Así esperamos.

Él le sonrió.

-. ¿Me vas a contar lo que ocurrió?- pregunto luego de un breve silencio. El suspiro y miro hacia adelante.

-. Solo recordé la muerte de Sam- dijo bajito sabiendo que al fin y al cabo quedarse en silencio preocuparía a la alfa.

-. ¿Por algo en especial?- pregunto pasito.

-. Solo vi algo que me hizo recordar esos pesados días, María creyó que me habían hechizado. Pero solo fue un malestar de este cuerpo ya viejo.- comentó con una sonrisa. La mujer bufó a su lado.

-. Si tu estas viejo, ¿Qué será de mí en unos pocos años más?- él rió y se desperezó.

-. Es mejor volver al trabajo- comentó mirando las hadas y sonriendo se levantó.

(Harry) Ron le sonrió y él estuvo de levantar una exclamación de triunfo cuando el rostro de Fe les dijo todo un segundo antes de que el hechizo les golpeara dejándolos sordos y tirados varios pasos más allá. El cielo se teñía de estrellas mientras soltaba un suspiro, creía que esta vez si iba a funcionar su plan de ataque.

Desde allí pudo notar como la "sombra" que creía que había sido Anari se desintegraba cual nube de humo. Se dejo caer de espaldas mientras veía como Fe, también tirada un poco más allá le gritaba a la verdadera Anari. Se quito el hechizo sordera mientras Fe se cruzaba de brazos molesta.

-. … pues obviamente esta fallado- termino Anari mientras Fe se tiraba de espaldas y soltaba algunas maldiciones. La mujer se giro hacía ellos- no deben se cortarse solo por lo que ven, huelen o escuchan. Los seres como vampiro y licántropos, irradian una magia muy especial. Ya la habrán de haber sentido con anterioridad. Como escalofríos o una mirada acechante, es algo penetrante.- él asintió porque había sentido aquello antes- Si el vampiro los persigue siempre pueden sentirlo si están lo suficientemente concentrados. Si ustedes lo persiguen hay algunas señas obvias de las que hablaremos mañana. Tú- girándose hacía Fe- no sirves para dar ordenes, eres demasiado individualista. Harry y Ron entre ustedes veremos quien puede llevar la voz de mando. Ahora volvamos al castillo.

Asintió mientras Ron le ayudaba a levantarse. Se giraron hacía Fe que seguía viendo la vía láctea. Pego un respingo y se levantó girando los ojos mientras se daba vuelta y levantaba una mano.

En aquel momento se percato que había un par de lobos más allá mirando. Estos se levantaron hicieron una leve reverencia y se marcharon. Eran Arkan y Orion como suponía, cuidando a Fe.

**Miércoles 27 de Febrero. **

(Voldemort) La mujer que yacía delante de él irradiaba tanta oscuridad, sangre y dolor que sonrió encantado. Había tenido noticias de Bellatrix desde que había sido mordida y ahora yacía en la casa de campo de los Malfoy donde se encontraban los clanes esperando órdenes. La mujer había estado bajo el entrenamiento de algunos de los más altos mandos vampiros, en la espera de controlar sus ahora nuevos poderes y sus más salvajes instintos.

-. Mi lord- siseo con aquellos chispeantes ojos rojos llenos de malicia.

-. Bella, querida. Veo que vuestros anfitriones os han tratado muy bien.- dos afilados dientes hicieron presencia en su rostro.

-. Muy bien mi lord- respondió.

-. Os he mandado a llamar por algo sumamente especial, Bella. Algo que vuestra familia ha tenido en sus manos desde años inmemorables y creo que sabes de lo que hablo.- la mujer le miro sorprendida y bajo un poco el rostro.

-. Se encuentra en las catacumbas de la familia Black milord. Hechizos, maldiciones y embrujos yacen cuidando aquellas reliquias.

-. Traédmelo cueste lo que cueste- susurró- es hora de dar el primer paso hacía el triunfo absoluto.

(Elen) Fijo su mirada sobre las hadas, pequeñas campanillas que se movían de un lado a otro en un volar silencioso. Su padre medio dormido se giro para mirarla y le tapo con una de las mantas que se les había entregado desde que se hallaban allí, tenían una pequeña y desolada casa cerca de las minas y eran resguardados por cinco lobos. Se giro un poco y contra todo lo que podría esperarse se abrazó a su ahora delgado cuerpo, corroído por la fuerza y el desgate que se había inquirido en las minas cual esclavo. Este le recibió haciéndole un huequito.

-. Saldremos de aquí, querida- le dijo bajito- confió en ti. Y nos marcharemos lejos. Lejos.

-. No sé si…

-. Shhh- le cayó este dándole un beso en la frente, sus ojos negros nublados por la presión y el exceso de trabajo carcomían su rostro.- confió en ti.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la presión en el pecho. Marcharse, marcharse era lo que quería, no volver allí, no saber más de licanos, de vampiros o de traidores. No podía ver más como sus padres se desmoronaban, como le miraban con asco y repulsión los moradores de aquella comunidad. Estando nervioso cada día más al saber el día en que esos quisquillosos lobos pusieran en marcha sus condenas.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para liberar a sus padres. Lo haría aunque la extraña condena que se puso sobre su cabeza el día en que Febrix le salvó, la ejecutara. Porque Remus Lupin era su prioridad ahora, y debía obtener lo que necesitaba de este.

**Viernes 29 de Febrero**

(Febrix) Amy le picoteo por segunda vez el brazo desde que estaban cenando y ella le miro con el corazón por la boca.

-. Fe, relájate.

-. No creo que entiendas lo que va a pasar.

-. Soy muy consciente, Fe. Pero es tu papá, tal vez solo te achunche un rato pero mira el lado positivo, culpa al lobo.

-. Eso es lo más seguro que hare Amy.- le sonrió a su amiga quien le sonrió.

Anari no había tenido mejor noticia que avisarle que William iría a buscarla para pasar el fin de semana en la Comarca, como el encuentro con Mitchas había sido muy cercano el lobo quería tenerla en la Comarca esta semana ya que desde hacía días que no había ido. Pero ella no podía negarlo, echaba horrores de menos a su padre, aunque este le fuera a sacar a conversar varios temas que ella no quería ni pensar, dos de ellos eran Damián y la magia negra. Y en el estado en que se hallaba no sabía cual podría ser peor.

Se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa mientras Amy se reía a su lado.

-. Bueno, me dejaras solita todo el fin de semana- murmuro esta haciendo una berrinche.- ella sonrió.

-. Me encantaría llevarte pero la cosa esta media difícil por allá.- esta hizo un movimiento de manos como para quitarle importancia.

-. Puedo esperar- rio y sus ojos castaños miraron su taza de café- ¿Cómo han estado las clases con Josh?- pregunto como si nada, ella le miro y levantó las cejas, esta se sonrojo.

-. Me preguntas todos los días lo mismo Amy, y te he dicho millones de veces que puedes ir cuando quieras.

-. Y yo te he dicho millones de veces que no quiero molestar.

-. No tengo idea como molestarías- regaño ella bufando y acomodando su bufanda. Tomo del zumo y miró hacía la mesa donde Josh hablaba con Pablick.

Por las caras de todos los séptimos parecía que la cosa de los exámenes estaba siendo realmente fastidioso. Ella tuvo un pequeño golpe de realidad al pensar que tal vez el siguiente año no podría estar allí en el colegio. Suspiro y miró a Amy quien tenía la mirada perdida, de hecho, donde ella misma tenía la mirada hacía unos segundos atrás. Los ojos un poco cristalinos y la comisura de los labios un poco levantadas. Volvió a mirar a Josh quien al parecer presintió algo y levantó su mirada hacía ellas sonriendo y haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Ella sonrió y miró a su amiga quien ahora estaba terriblemente entretenida picado una zanahoria…. Fue como un golpe. No mejor como una maldita bomba que hizo que pegara tal saltó hacía atrás que llamo la atención de algunos por allí.

Amy le miro con los ojos enormes, un poco sonrojada y….

-. Estas…

-. Fe…- susurró ahora roja como un tomate.- creí que era… o Merlín, eres tan poco fijona- le reclamó con la voz un poco chillona y saliendo cual bólido de su asiento.

Los que estaban cerca le miraron aun intrigados, el trio dorado un poco más allá igual le miraban. Casi se cae cuando salió corriendo detrás de Amy. La encontró caminando a toda carrera por uno de los pasillos centrales.

-. ¡Amy!- le llamó.

-. No quiero hablar de eso, Fe.

-. ¿Cómo que no quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto extrañada.

Amy, su amiga le gustaba… ¿Le gustaba Josh? ¿Su Josh? Llegó cual golpe de razonamiento y recordó que ya había visto el collar que Josh tan orgullo mostraba de aquel halcón de cristal. Lo había visto en la mesa de Amy en su cuarto días antes de San Valentín. La alcanzó cuando doblaban un pasillo y esta estaba roja granate. No sabía que decirle, ni que hablarle, se quedaron mirando por rato y tendido hasta que Amy soltó un suspiro y bajo los hombros.

-. ¿Desde cuando?- pregunto suavecito.

-. No lo sé, ¿Ok? Siempre lo halle atractivo y luego en el ataque de navidad. Y no sé…

-. Creí que te gustaba Tay…- comentó ahora si muy extrañada rascándose la cabeza. Su amiga le miró con los ojos como platos y bajo el rostro mordiéndose los labios.

-. Los dos me gustan.- susurró bajito- Tay es gracioso y singular, posesivo y enojón, pero Josh es tierno y comprensivo y mas maduro.- la voz se le estrangulo- aunque a él le guste alguien más y bueno yo…- enredo sus manos-... Siempre creí que a ti te gustaba.

-. Imposible- soltó casi automáticamente. Y sonrió un poco tirante ante los ojos de su amiga.- un licano a un licano ¿Recuerdas?

-. ¿O un vampiro?- pregunto y ella casi sufre un sacudón entre la histeria y el pasmo. El corazón se le fundió por el puro tema y le pico el dedo donde estaba el anillo aun camuflado.

-. No es de mi de quien hablamos- cortó ante de llegar a temas peligrosos mirando indignada a su amiga quien rio bajito. Esta le abrazo de golpe.

-. Debí haber nacido lesbiana o algo así.- rio por la ocurrencia.

-. Pff… yo desee haber nacido piedra no hace mucho- le comentó ella siguiéndole la corriente.

-. La profesora Anari se acerca por el pasillo- ella lo sintió y se giro. La mujer levantó una ceja mientras le miraba.

-. Vamos Fe- le cortó la mujer. Ella le dio un apretón en la mano a su amiga.

-. ¡Fuerza!- le dijo esta con una sonrisa enorme.

-. Seguiremos con esta conversación- soltó como amenaza. A la chica se le inyectaron los ojos de luz.

-. Ya lo creo, pero tendrás que tú también responder- añadió. Ella sonrió mordaz mientras se alejaba con Anari.

(Harry) Llegó a la Sala Común de la mano de Ginny, allí estaba sentada frente el fuego Amy con un libro sobre sus piernas. Fe no estaba por ni un lado. Las había visto salir presurosas del Gran Comedor pero Hermione quien estaba más cerca le había calmado ya que al parecer ella había logrado escuchar algo de la conversación.

-. ¿Dónde esta Fe, Amy?- pregunto su pelirroja a poco menos que arrastrándolo hacía uno de los asientos. La chica les miro y sonrió.

-. Se ha ido.

-. ¿Ido?- pregunto preocupado.

-. La profesora Anari se la ha llegado ya sabes donde.- le susurró bajito. El abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Fe se había marchado a la Comarca? ¿Habría ocurrido algo?- No creo que haya ocurrido nada, pero desde lo ultimo al parecer los de allí estaban un poco tensos.- él asintió y abrazo a la pelirroja. Amy se levantó y les sonrió- me marcho. Nos vemos- sonrió y subió por las escaleras.

-. ¿Estas preocupado?- pregunto Ginny. Él le miró y sonrió.

-. Un poco sí, por lo que supe las cosas no están bien desde que Wolfblood no esta, y por lo de la varita.

-. Humm- respondió esta.- creo que se me ocurre la manera perfecta para despejarte- soltó esta mirándolo de frente, con una sonrisa cariñosa y peculiarmente picara.

-. ¿A si?- pregunto levantando una ceja curioso.

-. Si- le paso las manos por el cuello y le beso.

Bueno, debía aceptar que era una distracción tremenda.

(Febrix) Tenía los nervios mal, malísimos. Cuando habían salido hacía los terrenos había comenzado a sudar como loca y algunos muchos escalofríos le estaba rompiendo los nervios. Miró Anari quien le llevaba hacía la entrada de los jardines donde deberían de esperar alguno de los alfas si no era el mismo William quien iba a buscarla. ¿Qué le diría a su padre? ¿Qué haría maldita sea?. ¿Y lo de Damian? ¿Y la magia negra? Se mordió los labios hasta sacarse sangre.

-. Dile la verdad a tu padre. – le cortó Anari de golpe. Ella le miro resentida.

-. No le pensaba mentir.- respondió molesta porque la vampira creyera que le mentiría tan descaradamente a su padre.

Cosa que se le había pasado por la cabeza algunos segundos, pero sabía que el cosmos conspiraba contra ella por lo que no podía mentir como le gustaría, además, simplemente su padre sabría si le decía alguna mentira. Es esa cosa como subnormal que les sale de pronto, como si estuvieran dentro de la cabeza de uno y supieran todo.

Suspiro y miró su varita que llevaba en la mano. La condenada había dejado de robarle magia descaradamente o ella ya se había acostumbrado, la verdad no tenía idea, pero por lo menos ya la podría tomar y sus hechizos habían vuelto a ser normales como antes.

Fuera de los límites de hecho, se encontraba William junto a Arkan y Orion. Notó que tenía un cambio de look, ya que llevaba el pelo más corto y hasta parecía un poco más joven. Sus ojos castaños la recorrieron de golpe como escaneándola por si llevaba alguna herida encima de la cual no hubiera sido informado. Intento sonreír un poco.

-. Anari- saludo el lobo mientras la vampira le dejaba salir luego de abrir mágicamente la puerta.

-. William- le respondió.

-. La vendré a dejar el domingo.- informo este mientras ella se acercaba. La mujer solo cabeceo y el licano le puso una mano en el hombro mientras se despedía brevemente de los lobos.- andando.

Y en lo que demoro mirando a la vampira desapareció con el tirón bajo del estomago. Llegaron a pocos metros de la entrada, notó que habían dos alfas cerca y algunos lobos cuidando los alrededores. Pero todo se veía relativamente tranquilo.

William se giro para mirarle atentamente mientras entraban en la protección del fidelio.

-. Las cosas están difíciles Fe- comenzó con una nota un tanto amargada- si alguien osa atacarte estas en tu derecho de defenderte como mejor te parezca, así que no bajes la guardia en ningún momento. Hemos tenido un descenso en las "rebeliones" pero la cosa puede estar esperando por más, así que mantén tu varita en mano.- ella asintió- los alfas no se mantendrán muy lejos de ti si decides salir, pero intenta mantenerte dentro de mi propio hogar o en las canchas, sé que Max esta ansioso de tener un encuentro contigo- le sonrió con cariño dándole más animo. Además Emil y Neil te tienen una sorpresa de la que seguramente no te querrás mantener alejada por algún tiempo.

Ella miró al hombre intrigada mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y la instante a entrar. Ella con varita aún en mano hizo caso.

(Elen) Maldijo en voz baja mientras veía la comitiva de alfas dirigirse hacía la entrada y eso solo podía significar que Febrix o Harry habían ido a la Comarca, se perdió entre los edificios acercándose al hogar del licano que estaba planeando todo esto. Toco dos veces la pared que daba al callejón cual se abrió dejando una pequeña brecha por donde entro. El licano estaba sentado frente a unos planos y le miro con sus ojos endiablados.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con ferocidad.

-. Febrix o Potter han llegado, los alfas se mueven creo que no podremos…

-. Lo harás de todas formas- le cortó.- sea como sea la cosa debe hacerse este fin de semana.

-. Pero… Fe va a estar rondando a su padre- siguió un poco angustiada.

-. Da igual, la chica no duerme con él. Te harás cargo mañana en la noche como lo habíamos previsto. Ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer aún.

Ella recelosa y molesta se marcho por la misma brecha. Tenía que hacerlo, era su única oportunidad.

(Febrix) Bueno, era seguro que no era su mejor recibida y no es que esperara algo más. Los alfas le saludaron mientras se ponían cada cuantos metros para llevarla al hogar de William, donde su padre estaba a poco que confinado. Mas nerviosa que molesta solo pudo hacerle una breve venia a Damian quien le sonrió más allá. Pudo notar nerviosa y un poco histérica como algunos alfas se miraban moviendo las cejas y alguna que otra sonrisa provocadora por lo bajo.

Esto iba ser tan maldita sea incomodo.

-. Esto es muy incomodo- le comentó a William quien iba a su lado. Mientras iban en "caravana" por el camino. Algunos licanos miraban desde sus ventanas pero no había nadie quien parecía estar dispuesto a atacarle o hacer algo.

-. Lo sé, pero luego del ataque prefiero que estés este fin de semana con nosotros, prefiero tener la jurisdicción para saber quien te pueda atacar será sancionado.- hubo un breve silencio mientras ella miraba las hadas por un segundo recordando que tenía que llevarle comida a Nahrir- Estoy orgullo como pudiste desenvolverte contra aquel sujeto- le dijo luego, ella le miro un poco sorprendida.- haz utilizado magia negra y no soy quien para dirigirte alguna palabra, cuando la mayorías de los mió lo ha hecho. Cuando yo lo he hecho, pero hay veces en que simplemente contra sujetos como ese no hay nada que hacer.- ella no supo que decir y solo siguió con la varita en frente.

-. No estoy orgullosa de ello- le informo.- pero lo haría otra vez si uno de mis amigos estuviera en problemas como la vez pasada.

-. Lo sé, como lo haría cualquiera de nosotros por alguien a quien queremos.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras pasaban el puente que dividía la comunidad.

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente aquí?- pregunto luego. William soltó un suspiro.

-. Antes de que tú llegaras, ya se estaban creando bandos, algunos que deseaban aliarse a Voldemort y otro que no, muggles más que nada que no entendían que la guerra también les concernía. Wolfblood no pasaba grandes temporadas aquí, y si lo hacía, pocos sabían de su presencia. Dirigir esta comunidad no es fácil, y no tome mucho en cuenta la guerra hasta que arribo tu padre y por ende Wolfblood tomo un lugar en tú vida. El cambio fue brusco, las salidas de la Comarca que siempre fueron aceptables para cierta parte fueron censuradas, el fidelio y el confinamiento a metido en la cabeza a algunos que entregarte a Voldemort nos liberaría de todo y nuestras vidas podrían volver a ser como antes. Una tremenda estupidez cuando saben que Voldemort tiene a sus grandes aliados los vampiros quien no aceptará la alianza licana por ahora. Esos mismos bandos se han estado juntando en secreto por vías que mis licanos han estado investigando, alguien los está instigando y metiéndole ideas en la cabeza. Ese alguien debe ser encontrado y eliminado, ya que es potencialmente un enemigo tuyo.

-. ¿Alguien que tenga que ver con Voldemort?

-. Con Fenrir Greyback más que nada. Creemos que es él quien ha metido a alguien en la Comarca.

Ella asintió entendiendo. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió al ver a su padre sentado en la escalera esperándole junto con Emil. Avanzó rápidamente y no pudo no resistirse a camuflarse entre la ropa de este mientras el calor y el cariño le embargaba.

(Remus) Se sintió completo mientras abrazaba a su hija. Se veía bien, al parecer el ataque de aquel sórdido vampiro le había provocado solo heridas que se curaron con los días, pero de eso mismo debía hablar, Anari no había podido decirle mucho, inquiriendo que tuviera una larga y completa conversación con su hija sobre eso y su perdida de varita, cosa que lo tenía un poco preocupado, bueno, no un poco, bastante preocupado, había pocas cosas por la que Anari pudo haber reaccionado así y no quería pensar en ninguna de ellas hasta que su propia Fe le contara la verdad.

Liberándole del abrazo, le dio un breve beso en la frente aunque esta seguía media camuflada contra sus ropas.

-. Hasta que la cosa no se solucione es mejor que os mantengáis dentro de la casa Remus. Max dijo que pasaría para entablar aquel duelo que tanto quiere, Fe. Espero que no lo golpees demasiado.

El hombre se giro mientras hacía una venia y los alfas se fueron acercando. Le puso una mano en el hombro y esta pego un saltó mientras se ponía tensa.

-. Entremos. Tenemos que hablar.

La cara de pánico que puso su hija no fue poco perceptible, ni para él ni para lo demás. Mientras la daba vuelta para que caminaran juntos tenía una muy larga conversación que entablar.

(Wolfblood) Tierra continental al fin. Luego de días en altamar, luego de mantener aquellos pesqueros casi a punto de amenazas, ya que, desde la primera vez que los "salvaron" casi lo habían devuelto a la isla por haber salido desde aquel islote maldito. Con Xirtus escondido en las bodegas por un "problema de alergia con la luz" que aquellos pesqueros no se lo creyeron demasiado, por los ojos violetas sádicos y la piel pálida casi grisácea que traía. Malditos. Malditos les llamaban cuando creían que no los escuchaban.

Había tenido que soltar un montón de mal español –aunque lo hablaba perfectamente bien- ya que le preguntaba con bastante frecuencia sobre como habían varado en la isla. Por lo que un yate, una tormenta que jamás existió y habían dejado de murmurar entre ellos sobre su paradero infernal.

Pero ahora en las costas mientras algunos aldeanos se le acercaban intentando verlo o entablar comunicación le miraban asombrados. Y no lo dudaba. Xirtus yacía escondido debajo de unas mantas, un verdadero cadáver que miraba con el más puro placer tanto humano con su sangre latiendo entre sus venas.

Cuando habían sentido que se acercaba lo que era la guardia Marina por su naufragio había pedido el acceso a algún baño, lo habían metido en una casa donde convirtiéndose en lobo salió rotundo de allí mientras escuchaba los gritos aireados de los pueblerinos quien habían visto desaparecer a Xirtus. El sujeto seguramente buscaría refugio hasta media noche donde comería y comenzarían el largo, largo viaje por vía de transportaciones que les esperaba para llegar a Inglaterra en el mínimo tiempo posible.

Allá en Inglaterra ya era de noche. Y necesitaba hablar con Febrix.

(Febrix) El chocolate que tenía de frente no le hacía sentir mejor, de hecho, se sentía horrible. Su padre estaba delante mirando su varita nueva que yacía enfrente de ambos, en sus ojos dorados solo había desilusión, pura y cortante.

-. No... No sé. No sé como tomarlo realmente. Esto es lejos de cualquier cosa que Wolfblood pudo haberte enseñado.- se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio mirando la foto que yacía allí- Pero lo estuviste practicando a escondidas. Ni Anari que es quien te esta entrenando lo sabía hasta que lo utilizaste. Fe, Dios- soltó respirando profundo y se giro- es magia negra. Esto te envenena el alma, te pudre por dentro.

-. Lo sé- soltó con la voz lo más entera que podía soltar. Pero se le estaba agarrotando la garganta y le estaban picando los ojos. No era el tono, ni siquiera las palabras lo que le dolían, eran sus ojos de pura desilusión.

-. ¡Y eso es lo peor, que lo sabes! Que lo hiciste consiente y no, no puedo decir que odio lo que hiciste porque te salvaste de un sujeto horrendo, le salvaste la vida a tu amiga, pero es algo que corrompe toda integridad metal y espiritual. Perdiste tu varita y ahora, por algo que no sé, tienes aquella que es más peligrosa que extraña.- respiro profundo- no estoy en condiciones de castigarte porque eres mayor de edad, ni siquiera estoy realmente en condiciones de darte esta charla de moral, pero- soltó y se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos.- no vuelvas a hacerlo- estaba llorando y apenas respiraba.- no vuelvas jamás a utilizar esta magia porque se impregna. Hija sé que es difícil, sé que lo que estas pasando es lejos de la vida normal que hubiera querido que tuvieras. Pero por favor, prométeme, prométeme por lo que más quieras que no vuelvas utilizarla. Que si Wolfblood te impone hacerlo no lo harás, yo hablare con él, no importa como. No lo volverás a hacer.- ella asintió con el maldito nudo en la garganta, intentando vanamente quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos.

-. Lo prometo. De verdad, lo hago.- susurró con la voz de pito. Este le abrazo y ella se volvió a esconder entre sus ropas.

No lo volvería hacer porque Merlín, no podía, no podía volver a aguantar la mirada desilusionada de su padre otra vez. Aunque Wolfblood le colgara de los meñiques, no lo haría. Nunca más.

(Anari) Había enviado a Harry y Ron a acostarse temprano aquella noche. Los había maltratado físicamente un poco, y luego habían tenido una nueva tanda de hechizos, uno de esos, el hechizo solar que salía en el libro que le había entregado de Xirtus, un poco más de precisión y ya le tomarían el gusto. Mañana los llevaría a unas clases de transportación ya que no quería que se le olvidara lo poco o nada que habían aprendido.

Pero había tenido un dolor de cabeza colosal durante toda la tarde y necesitaba descansar debidamente. Se le cerraban los ojos mientras miraba la luna allá perderse entre presurosas nubes.

Presentía algo extraño y no le agradaba. Algo en el aire, algo oscuro. Algo que tenía que ver con Fenrice. Y aunque le molestaba, esperaba que solo fueran presentimientos.

(Febrix) Luego de la conversación habían hablado largo y tendido sobre la escuela, los entrenamiento, Potter y el porque no quería tomar las clases de transportación.

-. … no quiero ver mis partes tendida por allí- soltó cruzándose de brazos. Su padre rodó los ojos.

-. Hija, es normal que tengas miedo.

-. No es miedo- soltó crispada- pero Anari y Wolfblood son maestros pésimos y Tonks, Tonks no es la mejor profesora del mundo.

-. Tonks es una mujer que sabe lo que habla. Es descuidada y torpe, pero es un auror. Es lejos una ayuda tremenda.

-. Lo sé- musito tomando su segunda taza de chocolate.- puede que sea un poco de miedillo.- susurró dentro de la taza.

-. Además debes pensar que es la mejor manera de escapar o tomar desprevenido a alguien. A tu madre le encantaba aparecerse detrás mio haciendo que pegara saltos monumentales- ella rió imaginándose eso.- Sirius y James tenían la manía de jugar a una bizarres de "Píllame" que podía durar horas. Es cosa de acostumbrase y le pillaras algún uso.

-. Lo pensare- soltó estirándose y bostezando.

-. Es mejor que vayas a acostarte. Mañana ya seguiremos hablando, aun hay algunos temas que tenemos que hablar.

Ella se levantó de saltó, porque algo en "algunos temas" podría resultar ser exactamente otro tema delicado: Damian. Y quería saber exactamente que le había dicho el licano para ella responder a su padre. Aunque con las miradas de los alfas no era ni un secreto, y lo sabía. Luego de un abrazo y un buenas noches se coló hasta la puerta, antes de cerrar se giro y lo miró.

-. ¿Por qué mamá insistió para que tuviera mi varita antes de los once?- preguntó con curiosidad innata apoyándose en la puerta.

-. Lo decidimos cuando nos enteramos que los cazadores ya nos seguía, las cosas estaban siendo difíciles.- le contestó como si mil años le hubieran caído encima.- no queríamos verte desprotegida.- ella asintió y se quedo pensando unos segundos más

-. ¿Por qué no…. Te dijo porque no me dejo tener mi verdadera varita? La que en aquel tiempo me hubiera correspondido

-. Era la realidad golpeando nuestras puertas… -se sentó y le miro desde allí- tu varita hubiera alertado a los del ministerio, tu procedencia podría haber sido entregada en dos movimientos al enemigos con solo haber investigado un poco. Al fin te acostumbraste muy bien a aquella varita.

-. Humm. Gracias papá.

Se marcho pensando en lo dicho. Entendía un poco más ahora sobre su varita y tenía razón, si alguien hubiera podido investigar un poco más hubiera analizado que su varita no era normal, para nada. Y todo aquello que habían hecho sus padres para alejarla de su verdadero nacimiento lo hubieran desbaratado. Aunque aún sentía que algo iba extraño, pero poco o nada podía hacer con eso ahora.

(Malfoy) El caldero borboteo un poco más mientras la luparia picada en cuadrados iguales caía mecánicamente dentro de la poción cada cinco segundos. Snape había escrito una breve nota informando que algo iba mal en la ejecución de este último paso y que debía de velar que la poción quedara de color gris sin rastro alguno de olor. Y Así era, la poción no tenía rastro de olor, y mientras cada pequeño rectángulo de luparia caía, el tono grisáceo iba apareciendo.

No podía emocionarse, no podía equivocarse.

Solo necesitaría un poco más de sangre de Lupin, y la poción estaría lista.

Y su decisión tomada.

* * *

**No tengo perdón de Merlín -.- … les deje un regalito en mi perfil para pedir disculpas. Una pic que espero que puedan ver y la disfruten (dibujante Hito :D) Comentadme no me dejeis botada -.- saben que me animo más a escribir si tengo a lectores que me den su opinion TT-TT. **


	87. Explicaciones a un padre

**Capitulo 87: Explicaciones a un padre… **

**Sábado 30 de Febrero**

(Febrix) Había despertado relativamente temprano. Y a quien había estado esperándole en las canchas eran Max y los dos gemelos. Su padre aun no se había visto por lo que salió a "relajarse". Pelear contra los gemelos había sido más entretenido que estresante. Ya que al fin y al cabo estos no se lo tomaron en serio. Y ella tampoco.

La cancha en si había cambiado un poco ya que estaba llena de obstáculos por lo que habían estado correteando un poco de allá para acá, hasta que Max molesto –ya que había perdido el turno- los interrumpió.

Y la pelea real había comenzado.

Logro desviar varios golpes, y logro desequilibrarlo cuando le pego una buena patada sobre la rodilla que lo hizo caer al suelo, saltó uno de los obstáculos y lo espero arriba. Eran como cuadrados de diferentes portes hechos de arena solida.

-. Debo decir que parece que ya te mueves muy bien- comentó mientras ella lograba desviar uno de sus golpes.

En si, al ser ella no muy fuerte en sentido en que Max o Wolfblood eran licanos adultos, Wolfblood le había enseñado al igual que Anari golpes de desviós no de contención por fuerza. Cuando la espada de este comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara, lo levantó, soltó la espada por lo que este se fue hacía adelante con un trastrabillo, le puso un pie sobre el tobillo y este cayo. Airosa tomo la espada caída y la puso sobre el hombro de este a cuatro patas sobre la gran tarima.

-. Ok. Ok eso no me lo esperaba.- comentó quedando sentado y sonriendo. Ella sonrió encantada por haberlo desubicado en su nuevo movimiento. Notó murmullos y vio allí a varios personajes mirando desde la entrada, dos docenas de licanos de la ciudad más a Luxian quien al frente sonreía. Se petrifico de pura vergüenza, Max fue quien le obligo a bajar de allí.

-. ¿Os gustaría quedaros un poco?- pregunto el hombre- ellos son los más entusiastas entrenados. Vienen aquí cada mañana.

Max le puso una mano en la nunca y le obligo a decir que si. A ella no le molestaba, pero había algo raro de ella viendo aquellos licanos, muchos mayores que ella entrenando como si quisieran impresionarla.

-. Remus- grito Max de pronto hacía atrás de ella. Su padre se acercó curioso.

-. Uno de los lobos me informo que estabas aquí. Te haz levantado muy temprano.

-. Me he acostumbrado al horario del colegio- comentó haciéndole un huequito en el asiento. Este le puso una mano en el hombro y negó.

-. ¿Haz desayunado?- pregunto ella negó.

-. ¿Me acompañas a la casa de Emil?, me ha estado apremiando desde hacía unos días. Quiere darte una sorpresa.- ella se levantó de golpe.

-. ¿Podre ver a los cachorros?- pregunto emocionada.

-. Mujeres y cachorros, algunos pensaría que ver a un montón de hombres sudorosos utilizando espadas no es lo más genial del mundo.- comentó Max riendo. Luxian a su lado rodo los ojos.

-. Por favor pasad por aquí de nuevo si es que puedes, joven Lupin- pidió el hombre- es extrañamente apreciativo por parte de algunos de los que aquí entrenan que te vean.- ella asintió aun un poco sonrojada y se marcho junto con su padre hacía la casa de Emil.

(Harry) Había sido relativamente temprano cuando un prefecto de quinto le había llamado ya que al parecer el profesor Dumblendore le solicitaba. El hombre en su despacho no estaba solo, si no que se encontraba con Anari y la profesora Mc. Gonagall, la primera mirando por la ventana, la segunda a unos pasos del Director.

-. ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupado. El hombre le sonrió mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

-. Nada aún demasiado peligrosos. Pero Anari ha insistido que tu eres el mejor para ayudarnos en esto.- él miro a su profesora quien le sonrió a través del vidrio.

-. Sabes que la Orden se ha mantenido un poco apagada últimamente, Snape, quien al fin y al cabo era quien nos entregaba la información ahora yace escondido por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se aligere un poco.- él cabeceo extrañado- Pero no es por eso lo que te llamo. Hacía algún tiempo y fuera de lo que esperamos sea solo entre nosotros. Nos informaron que alguien estuvo revoloteando por los archivos antiguos del ministerio. Y aquel alguien había robado cierta información.

-. ¿Cierta información?- pregunto.

-. Fenrice entro en el Ministerio cuando Febreric estaba al mando. En un principio no nos hubiéramos enterado de mucho, pero hacía poco con la muerte de Weibel – de la que se enteraron tan solo hacía pocos días- nos dio luz verde para algo extraño- siguió Anari mirando ahora nuevamente hacía afuera.- Fenrice esta siguiendo a un grupo limitado de gente que trabajo junta muchos años atrás.

-. El joven vampiro ha estado siguiendo el paso del ex-trabajo de la madre de Febrix, Harry. Nos sorprendió que el vampiro se hubiera enterado de algo así, ya que, al fin y al cabo a habido muchas experimentaciones para intentar encontrar la cura a la licantropía. Pero según lo que hablaba alguno de esos papeles, era que hablaba de un "agente único"

-. ¿Febrix?- pregunto él con un nudo en el estomago. El director asintió y la profesora Mc. Gonagall soltó un molesto bufido.

-. Me parece unas conclusiones apresuradas y un tanto escalofriantes. Sammantha adoraba a su hija como a su esposo. Ella nunca podría haberle hecho algo a la señorita Lupin.

-. Es por ello que lo pensamos.- le contrarresto Anari- Sammantha adoraba a Fe y quería desde un principio anular su condición. Siendo humana, no había profecía ni peligro sobre su hija.

-. ¿Y el vampiro esta enterado de esto?

-. Ahora no lo sabemos. Porque no sabemos que es lo que sabe él y que es exactamente lo que busca. Le he preguntado a Snape y él devolvió una respuesta aun menos comunicativa hablado de un hechizo de silencio del que no podía decir nada.

-. Y para hechizos silenciadores, grandes secretos- comentó Anari.

-. ¿Y que? ¿Que debo hacer?- pregunto preocupado.

-. Necesitamos que hables con la Febrix, Harry. A mi no me hará caso ni aunque la torture, con el Director no hablara porque lo tomara como una traición. Sus dos amigos no pueden enterarse de esto y tú eres el único que…

-. Aun me llama por mi apellido- comentó de pronto mirando a la vampira.

-. Ya no te mira con odio, y eso es mucho. Y luego de toda esa fachada igual se preocupa por ti.- le contesto Anari con la risa oculta en sus palabras serias. Él no le creyó demasiado.

-. Te pedimos que intentes hablar con ella, haber si recuerda algo, alguna información. Algún recuerdo de lo que su madre hacía. Si sabemos lo que el vampiro busca estaremos a unos pasos de interceptar sea lo que sea que el vampiro hace.

Él asintió no muy seguro, pero firme. Intentaría hacer algo.

(Elen)

-. Hoy a las 1:22 de la mañana explotarán dos bodegas y parte de la escuela. Los alfas se alteraran y saldrán de sus casa. En aquel momento tendrás exactamente 12 minutos para entrar, sacar al licano y llevarlo a las cuevas. Ya hemos hecho las pruebas y tienes exactamente 2 minutos para desarmarlo. Tengo a tres licanos bajo el imperio que se harán cargo de los lobos que protegen a tus padres. Cuando llegues con el licano yo liberare a tus padres. Luego de eso querida, solo nos queda… la libertad.

Miro al sujeto y asintió. Si lo habían hecho. Ella había visto los planos y los cronometrajes, las ideas y todos los meses de trabajo.

El sujeto desde el primer día de llegada había estado investigando el tiempo preciso que le llevaría sacar al guardián del fidelio fuera de las instalaciones. Investigado la infraestructura de la casona central, la vía de escape para sacar la Guardián de su habitación.

Primero había necesitado involucrar al guardián haciendo peligrar la vida de él y la vida de su hija. Dos ataques. Mucha guardia en la que pensar y en la cual debía de deshacer.

Segundo había instado las rebeliones para mantener a los alfas lo más listos y estresados posibles, dejando a los Cazadores en un segundo plano y las cuevas más livianas de la constante visita de los alfas. Y tercero, los había buscado a ellos, a los cazadores cada vez menos, cada vez más desesperados. La habría de utilizar a ella, quien consiente era mucho más rápida que un licano bajo un fidelio. Su llegada con su familia había sido otro round ganador para aquel sujeto.

Y ahora que no se hallaba el lobo maestro. Aquel que más temía Arnel era su última oportunidad. Y era un hecho ya casi exitoso, ellos su libertad y Arnel tendría al licano del fidelio. Una presa digna para llevar al señor tenebroso.

-. La hija estará allí.

-. La pequeña mocosa es metiche e irá a ver lo que ocurre. Si no es así, solo utiliza el pequeño envase de gas de luparia que te e entregado, eso la mareara y te desases de ella. El efecto podrá ser mínimo pero ya habrá perdido tu huella.

-. Bien- aceptó y miro al sujeto una última vez hasta que se marcho al callejón.

Miro a las hadas y cuando escucho un breve ruido solo notó la cola de un ratón perderse detrás de unas cajas. Soltado un suspiro se alejó lo más rápido posible.

(María) Volvió su pierna a hacerla pierna humana mientras perdía el bello de la transfiguración. ¡Sabia! Que algo iba raro. ¡Lo sabia! Aquella chica desaparecía frecuentemente, los lobos no la seguían de hecho lo había comentando como cualquier cosa, y uno de ellos le había respondido que aquella chiquilla siempre hacía el mismo tour por lo que no se molestaban por seguirla. Pero había algo extraño. Desaparecía detrás de aquella casa y salía pronto, asustada y vigilando de un lado a otro.

Algo tramaba. Y lo descubriría.

(Febrix) Se quedo mirando a la alfa sorprendida, encariñada y completamente anonadada.

-. Es… ¿Es en serio?- pregunto mientras Neil mantenía a sus tres cachorros derechos y respetuosos. Aunque por los ojos de estos estaban impacientes por comenzar a moverse como los cachorros hiperactivos que son.

-. Si.

-. Yo no sé que decir.- miró a su padre que estaba más allá quien le sonreía.

-. Acéptelo ama- le soltó Neil y ella dejo que la loba se acomodara cerca. Los pequeños quisieron hacer lo mismo pero la madre les lanzó una sola mirada y estos se quedaron quietos, cual pequeños soldados.

-. ¿Pero está bien? Es…

-. Es un honor para Neil, Orion y sus cachorros ser elegido como lobos protectores. Y encontramos que al fin y al cabo, tú aunque no eres alfa los mereces más que nadie.- le informo Emil. Ella asintió.

Sintió un calor tremendo en el pecho mientras veía a los tres pequeños. Sus ojos grandes y luminosos le miraban impacientes. ¿Tener tres pequeños lobos como sus protectores? Esperaba que Sombras y Nahrir no se pusieran celosos.

-. Me sentiré honrada- contesto y tres pequeños lobeznos se le lanzaron encima, aullados y lamiendo cada parte de piel que encontraron. Rio encantada mientras abrazaba a los tres.

-. Es estupendo- comentó Emil- pero aun no te lo puedes llevar. Necesitan un poco más de entrenamiento.

-. Claro, claro. No quiero tampoco separarlos de su madre- acarició el lomo de Neil.- cuando estén bien.

Volvió a abrazar emocionadamente a los cachorros.

-. ¿Te parece bien si hacemos ahora la unión?- pregunto Emil. Ella miró a su padre quien podría tener otra cosa en mente.

-. Adelante hija- ella asintió.

-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto un poco emocionada.

-. Niños sentaos- ordeno Neil cuando ella dejo a los cachorros en el suelo. Los tres hicieron caso y se sentaron con los ojos cerrados.

-. Fe utiliza tu varita y sobre cada uno de ellos pronuncia "_patronus lupin" , _no rompas la conexión, cuando lo hayas hecho llevado hacía tu pecho. La conexión se hará al momento.

Ella se acuclillo frente a los cachorros, tomo su varita y pronunció el conjuro sobre Danae, una luz azulada la ilumino y un hilo se unió a su varita, luego paso sobre Zaphir una luz verde lo ilumino y luego al final sobre Rhaziel una luz roja. Se hizo un breve remolino mientras ella veía con un nudo en la garganta mientras le temblaba la mano y llevaba la punta de la varita hacía su pecho. Fue un calor tremendo, algo que se aferró a su pecho y recorrió sus miembros como un hormigueo abrazador. Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa conexión.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo un cariño tremendo sobre los pequeños cachorros; ahora podía entender perfectamente el cariño de los alfas hacía sus lobos. Era algo tremendo.

-. Eso es todo- susurró Emil con los ojos brillantes. Neil también gemía pasito emocionada. Ella le acarició la cabeza.

-. Gracias- murmuró mientras los pequeños, agotados se iban al lado de su madre quedando dormidos al acto.

-. Salgamos- ordeno Emil y ella asintió viendo a los pequeños dormidos.

Al salir fuera de la bodega sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Emil le paso un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió mientras junto a su padre caminaban hacía la casa.

-. Es normal lo que vas a sentir, pero ya te acostumbraras.

(Harry) Su fiel Hedwig había tenido el atino de no ir a entregar la correspondencia al gran Comedor, por lo que esperando en la lechuceria se encontraba con el gran paquete, orgullosa por haber hecho el gran viaje ella sola –aunque el regalo hubiera venido un poco disminuido-.

Ron cumplía diecisiete, la mayoría de edad para todos los magos, y había estado dándole esquinazos a sus regalos desde los once pero esta vez, como la fecha era sumamente especial, había decidido comprarle una escoba, un Nimbus 3000 la ultima del mercado. No era ni remotamente igual a su Saeta de Fuego- que era un modelo del nivel jugador profesional- pero esta una Nimbus 3000 era la más práctica escoba para jugadores amateur. Y sabía que le encantaría. Ginny le había ayudado con la elección, ya que la otra escoba que había visto era una Cometa Star, una escoba diseñada por la flexibilidad de los Guardianes, pero al fin, en la excitación de ver a su amigo había decidido por esta.

Achunchando a Hedwig un poco más y regalándole uno que otro dulce, se marcho con la escoba disminuida entre la túnica.

(Febrix) Emil los había invitado a almorzar por lo que dentro de la casa, pequeña pero acogedora, de colores tierras y muebles artesanales esperaban mientras la alfa hablaba con la Nana de esta.

Seguía ansiosa por ese nuevo vínculo que tenía con los lobitos y una sonrisa enorme en sus facciones mientras se imaginaba con estos. Fue solo un destello por la ventana que hizo que sus ojos se desviaran sin llamar la atención. En la calle y haciéndole señales medio escondido estaba Damián. Tuvo un pequeño acceso de tos, que tuvo que dramatizar más de lo necesario mientras se dirigía al baño. Su padre le miro preocupado pero no tuvo intención de levantarse, por lo que cerrando la puerta del baño, se metió por un pasillo y saltó por una de las ventanas hacía una de las separaciones de la casa. Oculta en la esquina miró al chico que estaba caminando de un lado a otro un poco más allá.

-. ¡Pss!- le llamó haciendo señas. Este en dos segundos se apareció allí a su lado.

-. Gracias a Merlín- soltó y ella le miro nerviosa.

-. No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?- le pregunto entrecerrando el cejo. Este abrió sus enormes ojos verdes detrás de los lentes y la movió un poco más oculta para que no le vieran desde la calle.

-. Nada…o bueno… si le dije algo. Pero no es lo que piensas. Creo que lo sabe.- susurró.

-. ¿Crees que lo sabe? ¡LO SABE!- le gruño molesta.

-. Sí, sí sabe que paso esto porque toda la Comarca lo sabe…

-. Aurgg- soltó con un suspiro quejido pegando en la cara con la palma de la mano.

-. Pero creo que también sabe que es mentira.- siguió y ella le miro con una mueca.

-. ¿Se lo dijiste?- pregunto.

-. Sí, pero no. No se si él lo entendió así o no. Es complicado…

-. Complicado va a ser cuando me agarre y le tenga que dar una explicación- le contesto urgida.

-. Mantenlo entre el si y el no, si es necesario me llamas e intentaremos darle una media explicación, sin decirle e intentando que no nos mate… a los dos.- informo mirando la nada y temblando de repente como si hubiera recordado algo realmente espeluznante

-. No se si eso resulte.

-. ¿Fe?- pregunto la voz de su padre cerca de la ventana. En un movimiento de puro pánico empujo a Damián por la esquina en el momento en que su padre sacaba la cabeza por la ventana- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Que haces acá afuera?- pregunto curioso.

-. Yo… yo solo… quiero ver a los cachorros otra vez- contesto medio retorciéndose por los nervios.

-. Entra, después volverás a verlos- se medio río ayudándole a entrar en la casa por la ventana. Ella se le colgó de la cintura para calmar su corazón histéricos mientras caminaban a el saloncito donde Emil les esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Bueno, la pequeña y bien sustanciosa almuerzo había sido agradable pero luego de estar pegando miradas cada cinco minutos hacía la puerta, Emil y su padre le dejaron ir. Casi volando y con Neil a su lado llego donde los cachorros se le lanzaron encima. Los abrazo a los tres y jugo con ellos un buen rato.

-. Aichi me los llevaría al colegio escondidas, pero creo que cinco animales en mi cuarto le provocarían algo a Amy- suspiro mientras Razhiel le mordía los dedos y los otros dos correteaban de un lado a otro- son tan lindos, Neil- ronroneo agarrando al pequeño y colocándolo en su pecho, este le lamio la oreja.

La loba le movió la cola desde el suelo y agarró a Danae del lomo cuando esta salió hecha una bala hacía la puerta abierta. Eran unos hiperactivos encantadores.

(Harry) Beso rápido y fugaz a la pelirroja quien riendo y rodando los ojos salió disparada hacía su habitación llevando consigo el paquete. Sonrió relajado cuando noto que la puerta se abría y aparecían Hermione y Ron, este ultimo lleno de libros que apenas se le veía la cara. Desparramo los libros en la primera mesa que encontró mandando a volar algunos pergaminos de unos alumnos de tercero que le miraron mal. Hermione rodando los ojos recogió estos y se disculpo por su novio.

-. ¡Ho Merlín un día de estos me va a matar!- replico el pelirrojo acercándose.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto molesto.

-. Presentí el peligro de una ida a la biblioteca y me he escapado.

-. Y así dicen por allí que eres mi mejor amigo.- replico, él le golpeo en el brazo.

-. ¿Jugamos ajedrez?- pregunto levantando el tablero. El pelirrojo le miró intensamente, y a él le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico por si se notaba que algo había hecho.

-. Bien, pero luego vayamos por allí a dar una vuelta- se acercó un poco- antes de que se dé cuenta que no estamos haciendo nada- susurró rodando los ojos hacía Hermione quien se había metido de lleno en sus "anda-a-saber-que-cosas". El cabeceo inmediatamente. Porque de verdad, no le apetecía nada seguir haciendo sus deberes por hoy. Le gustaría haberse colado con Fe a la Comarca, pero no podía dejar a Ron solo. Para la próxima seria.

(Febrix) Bien, bien…. Había sido sin duda alguna su fin de semana en la comarca más larga y estresante de todas. Había insistido casi suicidamente pasear por toda la Comarca como nunca lo había hecho con media docena de lobos y el alfa de turno que no estuviera suficientemente estresado para recibirla un rato. Todo con tal de no quedarse quieta con su padre en un lugar en que nadie los escuchara, no hasta estar preparada mentalmente para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa relacionada con el francés.

Los pueblerinos le ignoraban en mejor caso, otros le saludaban cortésmente y uno que otro le miraba realmente feo. No es que le importara, pero bueno, allá ellos si querían ser comida de vampiros.

Pasando por las tierras de Nadecko había conocido a Mohmo una enorme loba de raza muy peculiar –proveniente del Noroeste de Alaska- era simplemente sorprendente, tenía esa postura y una mirada azulada que obviamente daba ordenes. Una loba alfa de derecho indiscutible. Nadecko quien estaba en los talleres cuando supo de su inesperada visita, le informo que Mohmo era una loba de temer que no se pasaba mucho tiempo en la Comarca ya que disponía de su tiempo como loba rastreadora con un pequeño sequito en donde también se encontraban los lobos de Jillian y Dissaor, ambos machos que ahora se hallaban en el pueblo cercano por noticias. Por lo que en fin, había conocido o cuasi conocido a todos los lobos alfas. Surk, Arkan, Orion, Neil, Fine, Mohmo y los otros dos.

Cuando su inesperado paseo estaba dando final, esperanzada porque no se hubieran topado con Damián quien no se había hallado en sus tierras, el cosmos conspiro contra ella una vez más y se dieron con ellos cuando este salía del mercado. Y porque Damián no estaba solo, si no con tres chicos que al verlos bien notó que eran alfas, los alfas en entrenamiento. Jóvenes pero con esa esencia tan típica de los alfas, esa de no bajarla la mirada a nadie.

-. Fe- soltó dando un paso hacía atrás.- que inesperado encuentro- sonrió nerviosamente y evito mirar a su padre.- déjame presentarte, chicos ella es Febrix Lupin y su padre Remus Lupin, ellos son Edgar, Auxer y Kars, alfas en entrenamiento.- los tres hicieron una breve e incomoda reverencia. Ella hizo una venia. Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se petrifico. Esa mano en el hombro era una muy mala idea.

-. ¿Estas instruyéndolos Damián?- pregunto su padre cortes.

-. Sí, sí así es Mistyf se ha indispuestos y María me ha ignorado monumentalmente estos días.

-. Una pena.- comentó y ella le envió una cara de pánico a Damián que este vio obviamente porque se puso solo un poco pálido.- creo que seria buena idea que te pasaras esta tarde, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-. ¿De verdad? ¿Esta tarde?- preguntó. Ella le miró penetrantemente- si, si… claro, esta tarde, allí estaré.

-. Me alegro.- sonrió y dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro- Chicos, vamos Fe.- se despidió mientras ella le daba una clara señal al alfa que no la dejara botada o lo maldeciría.

(Damián) No se movió hasta que padre e hija desaparecieron por una esquina. Soltó el aire como un silbido y le temblaron las manos. ¡Ho genial, es mejor que fuera a hablar con Emil sobre esto!

-. Eso a ha sido notablemente escalofriante, señor- comentó Edgar. Él se llevó una mano al tabique de la nariz y respiro profundo.

-. Un poco extraño…- comentó Auxer con lo que presintió una sonrisa burlona.

-. Hemos terminado- cortó y se giro a los tres chicos.- mañana –si es que estoy vivo, pensó- nos volveremos a encontrar.

-. Señor- le llamó de pronto Kars, y él se detuvo, ya que era, algo de lo más extraño que el chico hablara. Era simplemente místico, el chico se pasaba horas mirando las hadas.

-. Dime…

-. ¿Es verdad que le han entregado los tres cachorros de la alfa Emil a la cazadora Lupin?

Él le miro sorprendido, porque no era un tema que se haya tratado en todo el circulo alfa, de hecho él tenía entendido que María simplemente lo sabía porque Emil le había dicho que estaba presente en la petición. Pero María no es de las que hablara con los otros alfas.

Notó en el cambio de semblante de los tres jóvenes, que creían que los tres jóvenes cachorros iba a ser de ellos.

-. Sí, es verdad.- Edgar y Auxer hicieron un gesto molesto.

-. Pero ella no es un alfa- comentó Auxer con un bufido molesto, y eso le molesto un poco más a él de lo que debería.

-. No- negó y le miro a los tres penetrantemente.- no es una alfa, solo es aquella que esta intentando que no nos extingamos como raza.- les siseó logrando que los tres pegaran un respingo.- y vais a comenzar a entender que ser alfas no os pone por arriba de nadie, si no que dirigentes, consejeros y guardianes de un pueblo. Pensad en ello.

(Febrix) Escapa… escapa… ahora. Saltó hacía la cancha como si no hubiera estado medio escapando de su padre desde que llegaron a la mansión, con su mejor cara de tremendo interés, mientras veía una buena pelea de Max contra los gemelos se sienta en un banco y mira mientras los demás a los alrededores reían y apostaban a los ganadores.

Ho merlín, no tenía idea que decir y esperaba que Damián fuera un poco más hablador y explicara a su padre lo que estaba pasando, porque ella de verdad no tenía cara para hacerlo sin decir lo que Fenrice.

Su tortura mental se interrumpió de pronto cuando Max enterró la espada, hizo el pino sobre esta y le dio dos patada tremendas en el pecho a ambos gemelos que venían con un ataque bajo y obviamente no esperaban tremendo golpe- con una flexibilidad de parte de rubio que a ella le dejo con la boca abierta-. Los gemelos salieron despedidos hacía atrás por el golpe y Max calló con una sonrisa tremenda. Los guerreros a los alrededor estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, escucho a más de alguno proclamarlo por ser el jefe de los guardianes.

Ella solo les miro preguntándose cuando seria tan buena como Max, o Wolfblood, cuando seria lo suficientemente buena para ser un rival para Fenrice.

Obviamente Max con ella, no sé lo tomaba en serio.

Luxian ordena a los hombres se pongan en duplas y los ganadores se fueran poniendo en un costado. En aquel momento los gemelos y Max se percatan de su presencia y se acercan con enormes sonrisas.

-. ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?- pregunta Max contento como siempre sentándose a su lado.

-. Solo unos segundos- contesta y mira a los licanos combatir entre ellos mientras Luxian dispara órdenes de un lado a otro. Nota por el rabillo del ojo como los gemelos se miran y hacen muecas, luego siente un breve golpe y se gira para ver a Max que mira asesinamente a los gemelos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta extrañada.

-. No estábamos preguntando, si bueno, Nadecko a llegado gritando la otra vez y todos hemos estado preguntando porque nos importa, de verdad- el sujeto daba increíbles rodeos- y porque apreciamos a tu padre.- Poul carraspea abrumado y es Louis quien le suelta.

-. ¿Es verdad que esta liada con Damián?

Se le para el corazón de golpe y se atora con su propia saliva. Max le suelta algo al gemelo por su poco tacto y Poul se ríe entre dientes.

-. ¿Y eso que les importa a ustedes?- pregunta suavecito por si había oídos por allí.

-. ¡Claro que nos importa! ¡Damián es nuestro amigo, pero no suelta prenda!

-. ¿Y que les hace pensar que yo lo hare?- pregunta mirándolos y luego sacudiéndose un poco- si es que eso fuera verdad.

-. ¿O sea que no lo es?- pregunta Max extrañado.

Ella maldice y se levanta.

-. ¡Genial!- medio chilla y sale hecha una bala hacía la puerta, cuando la voz de su padre sale desde su espalda y ella jura que su espíritu acaba de abandonarla.

"Febrix, Damián nos espera en la biblioteca"

HO… Merlín… matadme de una vez.

(María) Desde lejos, y media oculta entre la separación de dos casas observa tranquilamente el movimiento constante de los magos y muggles que trabajan en la zona. Esta consiente de que algo malo va a pasar, en cualquier momento lo siente en la piel, pero no quiere hablar, no, porque todas la juzgan y siempre la dejan de lado, su padre lo hacía, y ahora ellos, los alfas que se creen demasiado. Esta vez no sería ni Febrix, ni los grandes alfas, sería ella quien descubriría lo que estaba pasando y seria ella la que lo detendría. Se ganaría su puesto y no la mirarían más en menos.

Ve desde su posición a los cazadores, a la chiquilla que se movía con libertad pero jamás alejándose demasiado de sus padres y aliados. No tienen varitas, pero hay algo que ocultan en sus movimientos en sus constantes miradas de un lado a otro y su trabajo más forzoso. Ocultan algo, y ella lo rebelaría, lo haría porque ella también podía.

(Remus) Bien. Allí están los dos, su hija sentada cerca de la ventana mirando entretenidamente su varita como si fuera lo más interesante de esta existencia medio humana, y Damián oculto en una capa de forzada tranquilidad que se le notaba en los ojos brillosos.

No había que ser un genio, Merlín. Que ambos estaban haciendo algo más que extraño. No hablan, ni siquiera se han mirado cuando Febrix ha entrado en la habitación.

No son pareja, y él lo sabe. Lo sabe porque es padre y lo notaria porque él sabía como era ello. Mira a Fe para empezar con ella.

Se sienta frente a Damián, la biblioteca se nota un poco más helada que de costumbre, pero puede tolerarlo.

- soltó luego y respiro tranquilamente mirando a su hija- Febrix.- su niña pega un respingo y le mira con su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida- me haz tenido todo el día caminando por la Comarca con una obsesiva, compulsiva, suicida y nueva curiosidad por el pueblo.

Ella pegó un respingo y le miro con su mejor cara "como se os ocurre", él le respondió levantándole una ceja.

-. Siempre me están diciendo que conozca más de esto, papá- reclamo girándose y mirando por la ventana muy entretenida.

-. Fe- le llamó y esta le miro medio mirando la ventana como si estuviera midiendo el impulso que necesitaba para salir volando por esta- dime lo que esta pasando. Y sabes de lo que hablo.

Damián se lleva una mano a los ojos y mira a Fe por el rabillo, la chica también cruza la mirada con él y suelta lo que podía haber escuchado como el suspiro más largo de la historia. Es Damián quien habla, con la voz un poco estrangulada pero firme.

-. Ya te lo había comentado, Remus. Y sí, fue planeado. Por ambos.

-. ¿Ambos?- pregunta- ¿Pero porque?

Fe mira nerviosamente de un lado a otro y con la voz bajita como si las paredes hablaran.

-. Papa… sé que te vas a enojar, pero es mejor… mucho mejor así.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Porque me voy a enojar?

-. Es Wolfblood- comenta Damián también bajito, hablando en susurros- y no podemos… no debemos hacerlo de otra forma, por el bien de los dos.

-. Por el bien de todos.

-. No entiendo de lo que hablan- soltó y puso los codos sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Wolfblood?

Febrix respira profundo como si de pronto le doliera lo que iba a decir.

-. Wolfblood amenazo…. Amenazo con unirme a Damián…

-. ¡Eso es imposible!- soltó levantándose de golpe. Ambos chicos se pegaron contra la silla. Con los rostros dolientes, como si ellos también sufrieran con lo que estaba pasando- él no puede hacer algo así, esto debería estar fuera de todas probabilidades. No tiene ese poder- gruñe.

-. Lo sabemos, Remus- le suelta Damián.- pero… no podemos llevarle la contraria.

-. Claro que no- suelta su hija mirándole con suplica.- papá, es…. De lejos algo que ninguno de los dos quiere, de verdad. Pero es mejor.

-. No puedo entender como puede ser mejor para ambos. ¡En especial tu, Damián, cuando tu pareja es Emil! ¿Qué dice ella de esto?

Fe mira con ojos como plato a Damián y luego como si volviera en si rueda los ojos y baja la mirada.

-. Es una decisión que ambos hemos aceptado.

-. No puedo comprenderlo, y no quiero comprenderlo. Fe… Merlín- se gira hacía su hija- Wolfblood no puede obligarte a algo así.

-. Lo sé. Pero crees que es más fácil vivir con ese si no hago lo que él quiere, es bruto e ilógico. Hace y desase a gusto. No quiero… no quiero estresarme más por algo que él quiere si se le puede engañar con algo que solo será unos meses.- suelta mirándose las manos.

Se ve cansada, muy cansada de pronto. Y él la mira largamente y puede entenderlo no lo acepta porque con esas cosas no se juega, pero puede entenderlo, solo esperaba que las cosas no se le escapara de las manos, que las decisiones que estuviera tomando mentiras o no, no le harían daño en el futuro. Porque él sabía lo que era sufrir por la pareja elegida. Especialmente él que había sido de aquellos pocos licanos que habían elegido su pareja a una humana.

Se levanta y toma sus manos acariciándolas. Ella le miro con una sonrisa apagada pero a la vez muy fuerte, y él acepta la decisión de ambos.

-. Solo será un tiempo más, Remus- le dice Damián con la voz apagada- solo un poco más hasta que Wolfblood se le olvide o ya no le tome tanta atención. Yo quiero a Febrix, y no quiero hacerle daño.

-. ¿Y Emil?- pregunta despacio. Damián le mira con el dolor y la resignación en sus ojos verde y le sonríe con tristeza.

-. Lo decidimos hacía mucho. Decidimos hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a Febrix. Lo que fuera para que su vida fuera más fácil. No nos arrepentimos.

Su hija y él le miran. Y le sonríe al joven. Le sonríe porque aquello que acaba de decir era lejos algo que no esperaba… pero que agradecía de corazón.

-. Gracias.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Por favor… de verdad, me da penita que nadie diga nada -.- me desanimo mucho. _  
_En el próximo cap será casi pura Febrix y Comarca, porque se viene el gran ataque interno… y muchas malas cosas pueden ocurrir y me gustaría saber si les gusta como va._

_Me hago publicidad, subi una nueva historia medieval con vampiros y licanos…. Se llama **Caballeros de la Medianoche**, esta en prototipo para ver si les gusta… pásense y me dicen si les gustan. :D _


	88. Las cuevas de la Comarca

**Capitulo 88: Las cuevas de la Comarca**

(Febrix) Suelta un largo, largo suspiro y mira al chico que yace sentado a su lado con la mirada allá en el horizonte. Hacía menos de media hora habían tenido la conversación con su padre, y aunque había sido aliviador, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le habían contado. "Damián y Emil"… ni siquiera tenía sentido pensarlo, porque bien… era extraño. Emil desde hacía tanto tiempo insistiendo en que dejara que Damián se comportara como una posible pareja, y ambos… ambos lo habían estado confabulando por ello, y no podía enojarse… Aquellos dos, aquellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad.

-. En estos momentos me gustaría saber que es lo que siente fumar- comenta como si nada. Damián le mira y sonríe recordando algo porque le brillan los ojos.

-. Una vez lo intente, con los gemelos. Casi muero.

Ella le mira y sonríe porque extrañamente siente que con ese chico, metido en ese problema, podía ser un poco más libre al hablar.

-. ¿Y eso?

-. Tenia cinco años- responde con una risa profunda.- jure no volver a tocar uno.

-. Con cinco años… me imagino.- murmura y mira las hadas que se mueven de un lado a otro, siempre había notado algo tranquilizador en mirarles- ya no hablas como antes- le suelta y el alfa suspira.

-. Porque no hablo así- ríe- tengo una modulación bastante buena con el idioma. Aunque a veces no intento hablar bien y vuelve a mi eso de comerme las erres. Algunos piensas que es más romántico- el "algunos" le suena a Wolfblood y William.

-. Bueno, debo decir que me parecía un poco encantador en su tiempo pasado.

-. Emil lo odia.

Lo suelta y ella le mira porque fue extraño. El chico se sonroja tanto que hasta ella siente el calor que emana.

-. No quiero… yo no… - tartamudea mirándole con nerviosismo.

-. Algún día le preguntare por que lo hace- le corta y sonríe con la voz un poco más apagada.- todo esto terminara pronto.- se levanta y el chico hace lo mismo mirándole penetrantemente y ella no quiere hablar.- mañana quiero ir a ver a los cachorros.

-. Yo vendré a buscarte y enhorabuena por la alianza.

Ella sonríe encantada al recordar a los pequeños cachorros.

-. Gracias.

(Harry) Hacía un poco de frío y mientras veía a Ron y Hermione medio abrazados hubiera deseado llevar a Ginny consigo. Solo estaba un poquito celoso.

Anari estaba con Tonks, quien había asistido por petición de la profesora.

Para su asombro Hermione ya podía realizar una transportación perfecta con sus clases con el Ministerio y las pequeñas instrucciones dada por Tonks, la chica era perfectamente capaz de aparecer de un lado a otro del claro aun con los nervios, pero perfectamente bien y sin ningún accidente.

Él con Ron se miran largo y tendido… bueno, era su hora.

(Remus) Había tenido una agradable cena con William y su hija. Algo pequeño pero agradable, William había estado un poco enfurruñado porque no les habían hecho caso en eso de "no salir de casa por nada del mundo", pero Fe sacando sus dotes de "soy una buena niña" le cambio el tema al instante lo que se formo en una larga y emocionada conversación sobre su antiguo lobo guardián, un gran lobo pardo que había muerto en batalla llevándose consigo a un aristócrata vampiro con él, la decisión de no tener más lobos guardianes había sido en honor de que nadie seria igual a aquel lobo. Fe estaba ilusionadísima mientras le escuchaba, si apenas había tomado una taza de chocolate.

Cuando ya se había relativamente tarde, su hija había dejado las preguntas y se había marchado junto con él a las habitaciones. Esta con un cambio radical luego de haber dejado los temas ásperos de lado iba abrazada a su cintura, medio colgando y hablando de lo emocionada que estaba con los lobeznos y que Sombras de podría colocar celosa.

Dejándola en su habitación con dos lobos asegurándole la salida, se marcho hacía su propia habitación seguido por sus propios dos lobos guardianes.

Había sido un día realmente agotador. Mientras se quitaba la túnica y se acomodaba los puños de la camisa se sentó en su escritorio y se permitió la lectura de uno de sus libros ahogándose en las descripciones de paisajes enormes, llenos de árboles y grandes cielos azulados. Hacía muchas semanas… semanas eternas que no había sentido el viento tocar su rostro, ¡El caer de la lluvia!, un rayo de sol. Y lo echaba de terriblemente de menos, se veía lejano, muy lejano el tiempo para que una vez más pudiera sentir la noche sobre su piel como Merlín manda.

Involucrado en su lectura con una leve sonrisa en el rostro sonrió con una vida lejana y ya pasada donde los días se llenaban de risas de perro, comentarios enamorados de ciervos y declaraciones bajo los portales del castillo. Tiempos aquellos en donde todo era más fácil.

(Febrix) Se había tirado en la cama pero no tenían aun ni sueño ni cansancio. Cerrando los ojos dejo sus ojos vagar hacía la ventana, a penas se veía un poco de las hadas pero debía recordar que tenía que pedir un poco de comida para Nahrir. Y aunque no quiso, el sueño comenzó a invadirla.

**Domingo 1 de Marzo**

(Remus) Se estiro sobre la silla mientras veía su reloj, iban a ser las una y media de la mañana y debía descansar, ese día quería estar con Fe todo lo posible porque no sabía cuando la volvería a ver y no quería perder ningún segundo de ello. Además de que debía seguir convenciéndola de que intentara la desaparición, Merlín sabía que era una de las cosas increíbles al ser mago. Con un movimiento de la mano apago la vela que daba un poco más de luz a la habitación y cerró las cortinas sin siquiera girarse cuando una sensación espeluznante le subió por la espalda.

No se movió mientras veía la sombra reflejada en la pared frente a él, menuda, cazadora, acechante. Entrecerró los dientes mientras se giraba, sabía, de ante mano, que no alcanzaría a lanzar ni un hechizo al darse vuelta.

Y no alcanzo a hacerlo mientras veía aquellos ojos verdes malditos. Y las explosiones a lo lejos le hicieron cerrar los ojos con rabia.

(Febrix) Estaba arrastrándose por sobre la cama mientras los ojos se le cerraban, el sueño le había invadido de pronto y lo único que quería era refugiarse bajo las suaves sabanas con olor a almendras que sabía, una de las sirvientas de la casa perfumaba especialmente para ella.

Afuera, los lobos no emitían ruido alguno.

Flojamente, utilizo la varita para quitarse la ropa y ponerse unos pantalones flojos grises y una sudadera negra que utilizaba de pijama. Bostezo quitándose las lagrimas y se acurruco.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando el ambiente a su alrededor envió un zumbido que le puso los pelos de punta, abrió los ojos asustada cuando la primera gran explosión resonó en la Comarca, los gritos a lo lejos le dejaron helada y momentáneamente aturdida se puso de salto en un pie y saco medio cuerpo de la ventana para ver de donde provenía. Hacía la derecha, en las bodegas o cerca del Mercado, una espiral de humo subía mientras las hadas se arremolinaban alrededor, noto asustada, como algunas de estas mismas caían en picada siendo perseguida por otras hadas que les alcanzaban antes de impactarse sobre el suelo.

Cerró los ojos cuando otras dos explosiones un poco más lejos le aceleraron el pulso, asustada vio que eran desde casi la entrada, lugar donde estaba el colegio.

Hubo un cambio en el ambiente, la Comarca se oscureció mientras las hadas se movían en masa hacía las paredes, ocultándose del intoxicante humo. Era una luz baja y obviamente preocupante.

Tomo su varita con un movimiento conjuro su capa y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo no estaba ninguno de los lobos.

Tuvo la intención de acercarse a la puerta de su padre, pero sabía que este no le permitiría salir y ella debía saber lo que estaba pasando, con el corazón en un puño salió del corredor y salió de la casa.

Si esto era por ella, ellas les daría lo que querían.

(Maria) Asustada y acelerada, no fue capaz de gritarle a Fe que se detuviera mientras veía a la sombra caer en las canchas detrás de los muros. La licana salió hecha un rayo por el camino hacía donde había comenzado el caos. Los gritos a lo lejos le trajo el amargo recuerdo del ataque a su hogar.

Tenía que hacer algo, algo rápido. Pedir ayuda, pero si la perdía de vista, todo podía ser desastroso. ¡¿Qué iba a ser? Ella no era un héroe, ella sabía apreciar su vida, pero Dios… no quería que le pasara nada!

Mordiéndose los labios fijo la mirada en aquella chiquilla media inclinada en la ventana. ¡Lo sabía!¡Sabia que tenia la razón!. Aquella chiquilla, era una lunática y por el bulto que bajo desde la ventana una cirrosa sensación de miedo le bajo por la garganta. Era Remus. Apretando la varita salió de su escondite, y respirando profundo se acercó a las puertas de las canchas.

Lo primero que vio… fueron los cuerpos muertos de los cuatro lobos que protegían a los Lupin desparramados sobre la arena y se le subió la bilis a la garganta al darse cuenta a lo que se enfrentaba.

Merlín…

(Febrix) Se había formado todo un caos, los licanos salían de sus casas y miraban asustados la columna de humo que subía, las hadas aun seguían moviéndose nerviosamente, pero era demasiado para ellas y la luz, esa luz constante que emitían estaba reduciéndose formando sombras asustando más a los presentes.

A solo un par de cuadras comenzó a escuchar los gritos. Los magos intentaban retener las llamas en un solo sector, pero al parecer algo les impedía reducir el fuego al cien por ciento.

Llego derrapando en una esquina, y abrió los ojos de golpe. El mercado había sido destruido en la mitad de su fachada, se veían hechizos salir desde el interior mientras el fuego y el humo no permitían que algunos licanos pudieran apagarlo sin ser detenidos por los hechizos que salían del interior, uno tras otro impidiendo cualquier manera de reducir las llamas.

Vio a Mejtis, Donnati dando ordenes a los licanos para que rodearan el Mercado, el primero gritando hacía los que atacaban, el segundo ordenando a los lobos. Nadecko estaba más allá ayudando a algunos licanos heridos. Vio a Surk y un grupo de lobos entrar sigilosamente por detrás, los hechizos cesaron por breves segundos, los suficiente para que los dos alfas, con Max y los gemelos entraran en el lugar con hechizos a mano. Hubo un corto pero sorprendente enfrentamiento en el interior. Ella pudo ver las sombras de los cinco hombres reducir a los atacantes.

Mejtis fue el primero en salir arrastrando el cuerpo de un licano parcialmente quemado. Venía con el rostro tensó y los ojos rojos, una mueca feroz en sus jóvenes facciones. Surk venía atrás, parte del costado lo tenía chamuscado. Desde dentro se escuchaban los hechizos para detener el fuego.

-. Avisadle a William, estaban imperiorizados. El mismo modo operandi de la vez anterior. Es una trampa, nos quieren dividido, dile a William que iremos tras el sospechoso.

_Imperiorizados. _

La palabra la dejo brevemente congelada.

¿Otra vez? Su ataque, su ataque había sido con un licano imperiorizado ¿El mismo modo? El ataque a su padre, con lo poco o casi nada que había logrado informarse, también había sido con un hechizo imperio. Sintió una punzada de malestar en el estomago. Pero nadie le miraba, nadie le atacaba. Ella no era la clave. Su ritmo cardiaco subió a sus oídos, dejándole brevemente desorientada por el miedo profundo que subió por sus terminales.

-. ¡¿Fe? Cariño, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Nadecko acercándosele.- ¿Donde están tus lobos? Estos no podían dejarte salir ni dejarte sola. ¿Fe… qué…?

Alguien quería sacarla. Para dañar a alguien mucho más importante que ella para la Comarca.

Con un jadeo asustado se giro hacía la casa de William.

-. Papá…

(William) En aquel momento no se encontraba en el hogar, y daba vueltas por la Comarca inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien. Había tenido un presentimiento horrible durante toda la noche, pero eso solía suceder muy a menudo cuando Fe estaba cerca.

Entrando en las tierras de Damian como última vuelta miro las hadas un segundo antes de que estas se movieran nerviosamente sintió las explosiones allá en el mercado. Aturdido por lo que veía, le costó esos breves segundo encaminarse hacía la primera explosión cuando a pocas cuadras sintió las otras explosiones.

El colegio. Un nudo en el estomago le hizo engrifarse peligrosamente.

-. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- pregunto en un medio grito mientras corría hacía este ultimo con varita en mano.

Esto estaba lejos de lo último que aceptaría. Ya estaba cansado.

(Febrix) Con el corazón en la mano llego frente la casa de William, sentía los escalofrió poniéndole los pelos de punta.

_Su papá no, su papá no. _

En un arranque de brillantez corrió hacía la cancha donde podría hablarse a su padre más rápido si intentaba llegar por la entrada principal. Abriendo la puerta de golpe se quedo helada viendo los cuerpos de los cuatro lobos que le cuidaban, muertos. Dirigió la mirada hacía la ventana de su padre que estaba abierta.

-. ¡Papá!- grito con el corazón en la mano.- ¡Papá!- grito otra vez mientras la garganta se le hacía un nudo.- No, no, no….

Se giro buscando alguna pista, cualquier cosa que le ayudara. Se quedo helada cuando allá cerca de la esquina, donde se hallaba la pequeña bodega de utensilios, vio un cuerpo medio retorcido de alguien, al acercarse notó el fuerte olor a Luparia y a Maria pálida mientras sus cabellos, su tez y ojos se metaforceaban de un color a otro.

-. Maria- susurró tomándola delicadamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella?¿Que hacía aquí? Un hilo de sangre salió por la comisura de sus labios. Los ojos rojos se enfocaron en ella y alzo una quemada mano hacía su ropa.

-. Las cavernas.- susurró- no dejes que se lo lleven.- jadeo y los ojos de ahora un azul pálido se llenaron de lágrimas- A mi papá también se lo llevaron- cerro los ojos y comenzó a retorcerse.

-. Vendrá ayuda, no te esfuerces- murmuro dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

Intentando pensar algo alegre lanzo su patronus, el cual a penas si cobro algo de forma, pero serviría de todas formas.

-. Maria esta en las canchas, necesita ayuda- soltó mientras comenzaba a correr para ir a la zona de minería- voy hacía las minas.- y lanzó su patronus para que llegara al primer alfa cercano.

(Remus) Cerró los ojos con rabia mientras apretaba todos sus músculos para destensar la cuerda que ahora lo retenía. Había sido hechizado con un petrificus pero este había sido roto por Maria cuando había aparecido en las canchas. Por un solo segundo había tenido la oportunidad de moverse, pero no alcanzo a hacer mucho más que desviar una esfera de luparia que pudo haber hecho contacto directamente contra la chica. La esfera había sido desviada, pero eso no significo que aquella asquerosa planta no se metiera en lo profundo de su sistema, dejándolo mareado y con la piel adolorida mientras la chiquilla le lanzaba un encacerlus y los insonorizaba.

Con dolor vio como Maria caía ahogada poco más allá mientras era alejado por un hechizo que lo hacía levitar en su estado. Respiro con fuerza moviéndose cuanto podía, intentando quitarse las amarras mientras la chiquilla Lansten le llevaba por el perímetro de la Comarca. Soltó un gruñido con fuerza mientras esta se ocultaba entre un par de casas y le miraba con esos ojos verdes que tanto dolor les había provocado en el pasado.

-. Silencio- soltó la chiquilla mirando por los costados.

Mirando hacía las cuerdas noto con cierto grado de esperanza que lo que le retenía no eran cadenas, si no un tipo de plástico que era muy usado en su época. Junto las manos con algunos breves tirones, las puso alrededor de estas y comenzó a frotarlas, tensándola y destensándolas. Debía funcionar.

Era su última esperanza.

(Febrix) Con un punzante dolor en las costillas, la garganta seca y los ojos irritados por la cantidad de humo que comenzaba a formarse en el lugar, logro llegar a aquella parte de la Comarca donde la mitad de las casa se habían convertido en bodegas y el suelo estaba quebrado por las constantes cantidades de magia que se utilizaban en el lugar.

Deslizándose por los pequeños y poco trascurridos camino vio las bodegas medio destartaladas, carretillas, y pequeños caminos dirigidos por rieles. Gran cantidad de rocas formaban montones. Respiro profundo y con el miedo latiéndole en las sienes.

_Su padre, su padre estaba bien, sano y salvo. Pronto llegaría más ayuda, pronto todo eso terminaría. Esto era ilógico y ella se estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica sin sentido. Su padre estaba bien y ella estaba siguiendo fantasmas. Todo el estress de la guerra le estaba afectando. Si, si su padre estaba bien, bien. _

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos. No su papá, no él. Todo menos él.

Saco su espada y su varita, dejando que las runas dieran rienda suelta en su rostro. Cerró los ojos en busca del más mínimo ruido y cuando lo sintió tuvo problemas para respirar. _No su papá, no, por favor_.

Camino sigilosamente, pero sabía que podía ser una trampa y no había estado siendo sometida a un montón de molestas formas de ataque, si no le sirvieran ahora de algo. Se movió suavemente por detrás de unas rocas, notando por el olor a sangre, el cuerpo de algunos lobos ocultos entre estas. Se sofoco por las lágrimas que le sobrevinieron. Apretó los dientes y se obligo a calmarse. Siguió moviéndose mientras escuchaba las voces.

-. … decir Lupin, que te ves exactamente igual a la última vez que te vi, aunque con menos pelo y garras- la voz, como una maldita sombra se metió en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba el ataque a su madre, el ataque a ella misma. Luego un golpe y un jadeo.

-. Eso es por habernos metido en este lio.- la voz de un hombre.

Lansten… sabía que debía de haberlos matado cuando pudo.

-. Es hora de decirle, Adios-Adios a este pueblucho.- aquella voz no lo reconocía pero no se iba a quedar a esperarlo.

Salió detrás notando inmediatamente a los sujetos. Eran media docena de los cazadores, le sorprendió brevemente no ver a más, estaba segura que habían capturado su veintena. Un poco mas camuflados estaba Elen y un sujeto que le daba la espalda. Medio volando y con sus ojos dorados fijo en ella, iba su padre, en su mejilla derecha una herida.

Sintió un ramalazo de poder desbocarse por su varita y lanzó un hechizo mudo contra el primero de los cazadores. El cuerpo de este saltó hacía atrás chocando con fuerza contra la pared que llevaba hacía una de las cuevas. Armándose el caos.

Ocultándose detrás de la espada mientras desviaba los hechizos.

-. ¡Maldita sea!- grito el único licano presente. Los ojos azules fríos y el rostro salvaje y enfurecido le recordaron a Greyback.- creí que te habías desecho de la chiquilla.- le grito a Elen, a quien su padre y madre le protegían. Su padre había caído al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando noto moviéndose lentamente, una de sus manos sueltas y las cuerdas afirmadas flojamente.

Era solo el licano, Elen y el padre de esta quienes tenían varita. Saltó hacía una de las bodegas, cuando el licano lanzó un bombarda máxima haciendo explotar las rocas que yacían a su espalda, una de estas le golpeo en la cabeza y por el dolor intermitente y la fría sensación, una bonita herida a su colección.

Tuvo que dar un rodeo cuando un incendio comenzó a consumir la bodega y los sujetos comenzaban a gritarse.

Solo tenía una oportunidad. Sujetando su varita con fuerza, salió y corrió hacía adelante, mientras un hechizo le pegaba en el costado logrando que se medio inclinara hacía este por el dolor punzante. Le lanzó la varita a su padre, quien en un movimiento fluido se puso en pie con esta en la mano.

Los cuatro cazadores de pie pegaron un saltó, cuando un hechizo morado choco contra uno de ellos y lo mando volando hacía la casa en llamas. Noto por el rabillo, un destello de color, un segundo tarde cuando el hechizo la empujo contra la misma bodega. Cerró los ojos mientras las llamas las sofocaron por medio segundo para luego caer al otro lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no tenía ni una llama encima y tampoco ni una laceración. Se levanto de golpe, un poco asustada por su trámite por las llamas y corrió hacía adelante una vez más.

Asustada vio como su padre se lanzaba en duelo con el licano y el padre de Elen mientras su excompañera despertaba al primer hombre. El licano de ojos azules se giro hacía ella, un segundo y supo que algo iba realmente mal. El sujeto levanto la varita y en lo que su corazón daba un latido, sabía que estaba muerta.

La pared de roca se abalanzó hacía ella, con la espada en la mano, miro a su padre quien por el combate era introducido dentro de la caverna. Lo ultimo que vio antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad, fueron los dorados ojos de este.

(William) Damián, Luxian y Dissaor utilizaron la magia de la Comarca logrando que unas grandes paredes retuvieran el fuego alrededor del colegio. Las dos detonaciones habían derribado la mitad de las instalaciones y parte de una de las casas. Jillian con un grupo de lobos intentaban sacar a los licanos heridos desde dentro. Ya que el fuego estaba quemando todo a su paso.

Él vio en el interior a tres licanos corriendo por los pasillos. Los culpables.

Salió corriendo en dirección a estos, entrando por una de las ventanas que habían sido rotas, escucha a Damián siguiéndolo.

Los vio girando hacía uno de los pasillos que llevaba hacía la otra parte del colegio en llamas, los pasillos estaban llenos de humos, vidrios y madera. Le hizo un gesto al chico para que saliera, Damián saltó por la ventana hacía el exterior y se dirigió en plena carrera hacía la esquina donde los interceptarían. Fueron solo unos segundos los que los tres hombres se detuvieron y comenzaron una tanda de hechizos hacía Damián quien se oculto en la esquina, él derribo uno fácilmente con un hechizo, cuando estos se giraron hacía él, Damián atrapo a otro y el tercero lo derribo sin dificultades.

Obviamente, no eran los mejores magos del mundo, ni siquiera estaba apto para hacerse llamar magos.

El chico hizo girar uno, claramente molesto le apretó la garganta mientras le abría uno de los ojos. Blancos…

Un lobo entro en las instalaciones. Era Surk.

-. Mi señor, imperiorizados, el sospechoso no se encuentra en casa y la dama Febrix ha salido en busca de su padre.

La comarca dio un breve temblor acarreando los gritos de sus integrantes. En el momento en que perdía el color por lo que veía, una de las paredes, cerca de la zona de minería acaba de ser derrumbada.

(Remus) Fue como en cámara lenta. Mientras era introducido en la cueva con los hechizos del cazador, noto como Arnel aun afuera combatiendo con su hija, lanzaba un hechizo hacía arriba mientras un ruido tremendo se alzó en el lugar.

Con la sangre fría, vio a Febrix mirándole con un terror tan grande que a él se le fue el alma del cuerpo al notar las grandes rocas cayendo y sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

_Su Fe… su hija… imposible. _

No había nada, nada en este mundo como el dolor que resonó por su cuerpo en aquel momento. Su hija.

-. ¡No!- grito lanzando un hechizo hacía el sujeto. Este fue incapaz de retenerlo y cayó sobre su esposa. Dio un paso hacía adelante, cuando Arnel salió de la oscuridad con una sonrisa tremenda en el rostro.

Una sonrisa sádica y enorme digna de un maldito diablo.

No utilizaron varitas, por lo menos no él mientras se lanzaba contra el sujeto con todo el dolor del momento.

_Su hija no. No su Fe. _

(William) Cerró los ojos mientras veía el desastre. Una de las cuevas había sido tapada, con Fe y Remus dentro. Emil había logrado llegar junto a Maria, la chiquilla estaba envenenada con Luparia, esperemos que haya llegado a tiempo.

-. ¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras algunos de sus alfas llegaban, desorientados y molestos.- ¡Max, lleva a tus cazadores afuera, Damián, Luxian, Mejtis, Donnati, síganlo!. Tráiganlos, y traigan a los traidores.

(Remus) Le estampo la cabeza contra una roca, en el momento en que un hechizo le pego directamente en la espalda. Se contrajo mientras el crucio le hacía sofocarse. El latiente dolor como si le abriera el cuerpo a cuchillazos ardientes.

-. Déjalo…

-. Mi hija, bastardo, mi hija- gruño con el cuerpo débil y la garganta consumida.- mi hija.

Dos hombres le pusieron en pie, reteniéndolo por los brazos, sus adoloridos músculos se contrajeron por el dolor. Arnel se levanto acariciándole la barbilla magullada.

-. Muy pronto le harás compañía. ¡Vamos! Nos están esperando.

Fue empujado, amarrado y retenido por los dos hombres, subieron y bajaron por un montón de cuevas. El gruñía por el dolor, por esa ola de desesperanza que le consumia, miraba hacía atrás retorciéndose esperando que Fe saliera por alguna parte.

_Su niña no. No así, no debía ser así. _

Se removió otra vez, plantando los pies entre las piedras. Quería volver, volver y ver a su Fe sana. Uno de ellos le pego con una roca en la frente, dejándolo claramente aturdido. Chirriando los dientes mientras los empujaban, caminaba lo mejor que podía con todo dando vuelta a su alrededor.

_Fe estaba bien, no podía pasarle nada. A ella no podía pasarle nada, ¿Verdad? Los alfas le ayudarían, la sacarían y estaría bien. Su hija estaba bien._

Un suave y fresco aire comenzó a ponerle la piel de gallina, respiro profundo notando el frío, el olor a bosque, a humedad y noche. Aun aturdido escucho los susurros de los cazadores mientras comenzaban a llegar a una parte claramente fuera de cualquier mapa de la Comarca, por las paredes toscas y estrechas. Poco antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, Arnel soltó un hechizo, las paredes zumbaron y él observo contraído como una parte del bosque quedaba frente suyo cuando las rocas se desmoronaron.

El pánico pudo con él, cuando allá a unos cincuenta metros habían unas figuras oscuras ocultas, el olor a lobo. Olor a sangre y dolor.

(Harry) Sintió un temblor pasarle por el cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un dolor en pecho le hacía tomar pequeños bocados de aire, era un dolor extraño, algo como superficial, pero doloroso de todos modos. Estaba soñando, lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía más cómodo. Intento moverse, pero solo logro darse un golpe en la frente, giro el rostro al escuchar una respiración quejumbrosa.

Forzó sus ojos al ver un resplandor quedando momentáneamente quieto al poder verla bien.

Era Fe, desmayada, con una hilera de sangre cayéndole por la cabeza, el rostro empolvado, magullado y aprisionada entre muros de piedra que parecían sofocarla por el ruido de su respiración entrecortada. La espada, que brillaba majestuosa soportaba a duras penas una piedra que temblaba por sobre la chica.

-. Fe- susurró girándose y tomando su mano.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡Diablos!

-. ¡Fe!- susurró mas fuerte, tomando su mano y apretándola.- Fe despierta, por favor. Dime donde estas. ¡Despierta!

La imagen desapareció y el pego un brinco en la cama. Fe… Dios, ¿Qué le había pasado?

(Remus) Miro con odio, los seis sujetos que se acercaban a ellos, seis lobos con vestimentas haraposas, rostros surcados de cicatrices y ojos cansados por el dolor y asedios de los lobos.

El pelo enmarañado y esos ojos sádicos que recordaba muy bien. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, un dolor salvaje y lleno de ansias asesinas. Como odiaba a ese sujeto.

-. Arnel- jadeo el sujeto con su habitual manera de hablar gruñendo, mordisqueando las palabras.- déjame decirte que estos meses allá seas donde sea que hayas estado, te han hecho excelente.

-. Mi señor- soltó el sujeto haciendo una breve reverencia.- he aquí al portador del fidelius- le agarro de un brazo y lo empujo hacía adelante. Se paro todo lo mejor que pudo y miro con desdén al lobo.

-. Lupin- siseo- el pequeño Lupin. ¿Sabes que tu pequeña bastarda a hecho un millón de problemas a nuestro señor?- el dio un paso hacía adelante por el insulto.

-. La pequeña ya no hará más problemas, señor. Acaba de ser aplastada por algunas rocas.- río Arnel.

-. Bueno, eso es una noticia agradable.

La mano, aquella garra pestilente se aferro a su cuello y lo puso directamente a su altura, unos centímetros más bajos que él.

-. Comencemos tu fiesta de bienvenida.

-. Mejor terminemos con la tuya- soltó una voz ronca sobre ellos.

Ese era una vista muy extraña de apreciar.

* * *

_Channnnn No había actualizado antes porque este cap me había salido larguísimo, así que tuve que replanteare y tuve que cortarlo XDD_

_¿Qué pasara?... mi querido Remus. Se te ha salido todo lo lobo en este cap, todo lo tranquilo y sereno se transformo XDD… y en el siguiente también. Como siempre, no podía estar de menos echarle alguna cosa a Fe, es como natural ya que le pase algo. De hecho, es como que no me va que quede sin algún accidente. ¿Y quien era la figura?… bueno, es como obvio, pero cualquiera puede dudar XDDD- ¿Reviews? y me comportare decente... creo XD_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS DOS REVIEWS**_

_De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad necesitaba que alguien me diera ánimos porque estaba en esa época de la vida en que quería mandar todo a la chuña XDD **Cherrylicius:** gracias de verdad, me alegro tanto que te esté gustando como va, sobre Fenrice ya tendrá sus cap para lucir su ser entero XDDD Espero que te haya intrigado la batalla :D **Marines Cullen: **No te odies! Gracias por darte un ratito de tu tiempo para hacer a una escritora feliz como una perdiz XDD Me alegro que te guste el fic, y espero que te haya gustado el cap… bueno, intrigado con lo que pasara. Y los cachorros…. Esos son mi debilidad XDD_


	89. Liberados

**Capitulo 88: "Liberados"**

(William) Daba órdenes de un lado a otro en busca de pistas. Un trote acelerado y de pronto vio a Neil yendo hacía las rocas que habían tapado el acceso. Detrás de ella sus tres cachorros, aun pequeños noto un poco abrumado como daban salto y llegaban a una parte a pocos metros de la pared, daban pequeños aullidos con gruñidos mientras sus pequeñas patitas intentaban abrirse paso entre los escombros. Una horrible sensación se poso en su estomago.

Dando unos saltos se acercó, los ojos de la loba se abrieron de golpe mientras seguían escarbando.

-. ¿Neil que sucede?

-. Los niños sienten a la ama Fe, aquí, Señor. Y esta ahogándose.

El alma se le fue.

-. ¿Estas segura?- preguntó. Habían caído sus buenos metros de roca, cientos de kilos de dura piedra.

-. ¡Amita Fe!- aulló la pequeña desesperadamente, sus hermanos gimotearon mientras llegaban a la dura roca, incapaz de seguir moviendo más escombros.

-. Surk, Mohmo, Finë- llamo a los lobos que llegaron a su lado. Nadecko un poco más atrás, con Jillian.- buscad a Fe.

Las dos alfas pegaron respingos asustadas mientras comenzaban a mirar de un lado a otro. A él se le acelero el corazón. No podía pasarle a Fe, ¿No?. No de esta manera.

-. No sentimos nada, mi señor- respondió Surk luego de rastrear el lugar.

-. Fe estaba usando vuestra capa, William- le informo Nadecko con los ojos lagrimosos.

Los pequeños cachorros en brazos de Jillian se movían nerviosos. Subiendo con cuidado, se poso sobre la roca donde los pequeños habían intentando desterrar, se puso de cuclillas colocando una mano sobre la fría roca, cerró los ojos y se concentro.

Cuando sus dedos lo sintieron, unos suaves y perdidos golpes acompasados le pusieron la piel fría.

Merlín… Fe estaba allá abajo.

(Remus) Le dio con el hombro a uno de los cazadores, logrando quitárselo de encima, al otro claramente perturbado por lo que sucedía frente a él no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando le dio una certera patada en el estomago que hizo que chocara contra un árbol dejándolo aturdido.

Los Lansten le miraron con odio, la mujer con sus ojos verdes llenos de desprecio sujeto a su esposo y su hija, desapareciendo en el instante. Importándole muy poco en aquellos momento aquella familia de cazadores, soltó sus ataduras y le quito la varita de su hija al que había dejado semi inconsciente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un par de sombras y alcanzo a levantar una barrera cuando dos de los licanos acompañantes de Greyback se lanzaron en su contra. Arnel muerto de rabia se lanzó con ataques precisos de magia negra.

-. ¡Atrapad a Lupin!- gruño Fenrir mientras los demás rodeaban al lobo mayor que les miraba obviamente con superioridad- y llevadlo lejos de aquí.

-. Estas tan huraño Greyby, ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Tenéis hambre? Pobres cachorros, de seguro vuestro amito no te da suficiente de comer, ¿No? Dejad que yo os quite el sufrimiento.

Miro de pasada a Wolfblood mientras lanzaba dos hechizos "viva-enredadera", los árboles a su alrededor soltaron crujidos y dieron aletazos con sus ramas en busca de algo que aturdir, uno de esas ramas golpeo a uno de los licanos que se protegía detrás de este, las raíces comenzaban a apretarlo hasta asfixiarlo. En momentos como ese poco le importaba jugar limpio, cuando ellos habían daño a su Fe.

Arnel le lanzó un hechizo incendio al árbol lo que hizo que se contrajeran las raíces, pero el licano en el suelo no se levanto.

-. Háznoslo más fácil, Lupin. Ven aquí y te mandaremos junto a tu aplastadisima hija. De la pobre no habrá quedado nada ¿No?

Sintió un ramalazo de odio tan profundo que la varita en sus manos lanzo un chorro de luces verdes. Apretó los dientes y gruñendo lanzo otro potente hechizo que dio de lleno derrumbando una frágil barrera. El segundo licano que pretendía atacarlo comenzó a gemir dolorosamente mientras se abría la camisa y pequeñas puntos se convertían en apoyas, podría haberlo cocinado desde dentro si este no se hubiera lanzado un tembloroso aguamenti que lo dejo tembloroso y al borde del desmayo.

Arnel soltó un grito enfurecido mientras lanzaba uno tras otro hechizos oscuros, uno a uno se protegía con barreras que toda la vida había aprendido en especial en el colegio. Los Slytherin jamás habían jugado limpio. Aun así el rebote de un hechizo le hizo una fea herida en el hombro llegándose al hueso, lastimándolo e impidiéndole mover el brazo sin sentir relámpago de dolor. Le lanzo un breve hechizo que hizo que este saltara hacía atrás. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de pura maldad mientras una sonrisa grotesca apareció en sus facciones.

-. Bailare sobre tu tumba, maldito traidor- gruño el licano lanzando un hechizo asesino.- Avada Kedavra

Por un segundo no se pudo mover, hasta que algo le boto y sintió ese halo de fría muerte pasarle cerca de la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos en busca de lo que le boto, noto una apresurada respiración sobre si, su mente se aclaró al ver al joven alfa.

Damian le sonrió mientras escuchaba a los demás llegar. Se giro para ver como Fenrir y Arnel desaparecían con rostros salvajes y enfurecidos, llameando en el más puro odio. Todos los otros estaban desparramados sobre el suelo. Wolfblood salteo el cuerpo del que había asfixiado y le mando un golpazo a uno de ellos que intentaba ponerse en pie dejándolo inconsciente al momento.

Una breve sonrisa cursaba su rostro hasta que le miro.

-. ¿Dónde esta Febrix, Remus?- preguntó Luxian acercándose. Los demás alfas comenzaron a sujetar a los caídos, observando de un lado a otro como si esperaran verla aparecer por los árboles.

Su cuerpo tembló de miedo y soltó un jadeo asustado mientras se ponía de pie. _No la encontraron al otro lado, los alfas no la pillaron dentro de la Comarcar. _Se puso en pie de un salto con las rodillas temblándoles por el miedo. No fue capaz de hablar mientras entraba dando tumbos por la cueva. La sangre escurriendo por su brazo mal herido.

_Fe, su Fe,…. Por favor. Por favor… _

(Wolfblood) Vio a Remus entrar cual suspiro dentro de la cueva y una sensación horrible se formo en su estomago. Se giro hacía Mejtis que le miraba igual o aun más asustado.

-. Fe no estaba al otro lado…

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?- gruño guardando su espada y caminando hacía la cueva

-. Hubo un derrumbe- le respondió Mejtis con la voz comprimida- Hubieron algunas explosiones en el interior.

-. Fe tampoco salió por aquí.- respondió Damian tenso.

-. Resguardad a los vivos, y dad la vuelta para ver que ocurre- ordeno adentrándose en la cueva, sintiendo el olor a Remus lo siguió.

No tuvo que andar mucho cuando lo vio, con las manos sangrientas intentando mover las rocas que impedían el paso. El cuerpo del licano desprendía un crudo y brutal miedo.

Con el corazón en la boca corrió hacía su lado. Puso una mano sobre las rocas y lo escucho. Un débil palpitar. Desde el otro lado podía escuchar a William dando órdenes de sacar las rocas cuando podían.

Soltó una grosería y arrimo la mitad de su cuerpo para saber donde estaba, tres o cuatro metros. La espada le protegía, pero la falta de aire le estaba ahogado si no es que peor.

Se giro hacía el hombre.

-. Esta viva

-. Hay que sacarla- murmuro con voz temblorosa, sus manos no dejaban de moverse en un intento de traspasar las rocas.

-. Necesito que te alejes, necesito que vayas y entres por el otro lado.

-. ¡No!

-. Voy a intentar mover las rocas y cualquier mal movimiento puede hacer que se nos venga todo esto encima, Remus. Hacedme caso.

-. Por favor- susurró, y a él se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al verlo tan roto.

-. Te juro que la sacare, Remus. Te lo juro, es demasiado testaruda para que nada malo le pase. Además Merlín sea bendito, sabes que vivirá simplemente para saltarme encima con millones de replicas por mi ida. Confía en mi, necesito que salgas de aquí.

El sujeto soltó un gemido y se alejó rápidamente. Él se puso de cuclillas y dejo que su magia se expandiera para sentir las capsulas de aire y las rocas sueltas.

Él mismo había hecho estas grandes cuevas. Unas malditas rocas no le iban a impedir el paso.

Saco la espada y presiono hasta que estas comenzaron a trisarse, poco antes de que esta se rompiera utilizo parte de su magia para formar un arco sobre su cabeza para impedir que las toneladas de roca no se le vinieran encima. Hizo el mismo movimiento, sacando las piedras a patadas hasta que comenzó a ver un débil resplandor por entre una gran roca, sabiendo que estaba más cerca, rodeo esta y comenzó a formar un círculo por un costado. Observó hacía adentro y la vio. Había una pequeña capsula que contenía la mitad del cuerpo de Fe, sus piernas era incapaz de verlas.

Había un denso olor a sangre.

-. Fe- le grito alargando la mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a hacer el pequeño túnel más grande.- ¡Fe despierta maldita sea!.

Hubo un feo crujido de las rocas a su alrededor.

Logrando sacar un buen pedazo de piedra, logro meter la mitad de su cuerpo. Le alcanzo una mano y se concentro para darle una descarga.

Esta despertó con un grito. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y dos hileras de sangre seca le caían por el rostro, empapándole una mejilla. El labio roto y el mentón raspado.

Sus ojos dorados se demoraron pocos segundos en verle, y sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos.

-. Estas muerto- jadeo entrecerrando el cejo- eso me ha dolido.

-. No tanto como a mi- le sonrió por verla allí, medio aplastada, con un sentido del humor que había echado de menos.- dime por favor que tienes tus piernas libres.

-. No lo sé, creo que si, pero me duelen.

-. ¿No estas atrapada? Comenzare a jalarte.

Le tomo mucho mejor la mano. Fe se la apretó un segundo antes de que se le apañaran los ojos por los jalones..

-. Wolfblood- susurró pasito- mi papá- los ojos dorados de la chica se pusieron lagrimosos- mi papá.- la voz se le consumió en un sollozo ahogado.

-. Tranquila, esta bien… esta bien y muy asustado por ti. ¿Cómo haces para meterte en tanto problema cuando no estoy?- pregunto en un susurró, sonriéndole con cariño mientras tomaba su codo y comenzaba a empujarla hacía el. Noto como esta entrecerraba los dientes, estaba seguro que más de un hueso roto tenía.

-. ¿Y me lo dices a mí? ¿Quién fue el que exploto como un maldito fuego artificial?- le pregunto mientras esta siseaba y las manchas de su rostro se mezclaban con las lagrimas.

Se escucho un horrible ruido de las rocas sobre esta. En un último tirón la sacaba y la ponía entre sus brazos. La miro mientras la luz de la espada se consumía brevemente y desaparecía, hubo otro horrendo crujido de las rocas, lanzo una pequeña esfera luminosa y le daba una breve inspección, sus piernas estaban sangrando, una de sus rodillas pelada hasta el hueso. La cadera un poco hundida, pero el pecho parecía estar extrañamente bien al igual que sus brazos.

-. ¿Cómo esta mi papá? ¿Que ocurrió?- le pregunto con la voz consumida.

-. He llegado a salvar el día, como siempre.- le peino suavemente los alborotados cabellos.- tu padre esta un poquito magullado, pero nada que un día de reposos no recupere, tú en cambio, es otro chiste.

-. Ja-ja, mira como me rio.- comenzó a toser.

-. Venga te llevare dentro.

-. Me duelen las piernas, un poquito bastante. De hecho, no me quiero asustar, pero no las estoy sintiendo.

-. Si, bueno… es mejor que ni las mires.- se puso en pie y la tomo en brazo, esta siseo apretando el agarre en su chaqueta.- lo bueno es que no te dañaste la columna, por lo que no tendrás que pedirle una prótesis a Ojoloco- bromeo, la chica le pellizco lo que le dio a entender que eran heridas horrible, pero nada que un buen medimago no pudiera arreglar.

-. Y me esta doliendo mucho la cabeza.

Hubo otro fuerte ruido y las rocas se movieron peligrosamente. Se movió hacía atrás mientras escuchaba a William dando feroces órdenes desde el otro lado.

-. De verdad Fe, como haces para meterte en tantos problemas- escucharla reír entre pequeñas toses le hizo sonreír.- ahora cierra los ojos y esperemos no morir aplastados. Haremos una pequeña explosión.

Levanto una mano y concentro una pequeña parte de su poder. Hubo un relámpago blanco y escucho gritos desde el otro lado. Segundos después que una nube gris se armó en el lugar. Fe le regaño por lo bajo y observo las tenues luces filtrándose por los escombros.

Salió de allí rápidamente al escuchar un zumbido nada agradable. Logro saltar no muy elegantemente hacía adelante cuando la cueva fue tapada por otro derrumbe.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza logro quitarse el polvo de encima.

-. Fe- jadeo alguien cerca. La chica emitió un ruidito como de ahogamiento mientras alzaba los brazos hacía su muy asustado padre.

Remus demacrado, claramente herido y asustado tomo a su hija en brazos al parecer sin impórtale demasiado que tenía una de sus extremidades a medio caer, pero quien era él para decir algo sobre ello.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y le sonrió al hombre que se puso a su lado, su rostro ceniciento parecía de pronto un poco más iluminado.

-. Una entrada muy teatral, Wolfblood- comentó William palmeando su brazo.- Remus hay que llevarlos a ambos a la enfermería. Las piernas se Fe no se ven muy bien.

El hombre intento llevarla, pero luego del breve momento de pánico que le impulso a no sentir dolor en esa fea herida, ahora le hizo sisear. Damian estuvo en dos segundos a su lado para sujetar a una mortalmente pálida Fe. Dos segundos después estaba inconsciente. Los dos fueron llevados a la enfermería.

En aquel momento noto el desastre. Una horrible nube de humo se alzaba sobre ellos, algunas hadas, las que no se habían ahogado siendo llevadas a sus guaridas intentaban deshacerse de la nube. Noto a lo lejos que había dos focos.

Los malditos iban a pagarle por esto.

Se engrifo sobre el mismo y lanzo un rayo hacía el cielo, este se consumió sobre si mismo cuando a los segundos después comenzó a inhalar todo el humo. En poco más de treinta segundos el humo se había extinguido. El aire puro fue agradecido por todos. Lanzó dos bolas de luz que ayudaron a calmar los ánimos en el pueblo. Mientras las hadas no se restablecieran esa ayuda era necesaria.

Observó a los dos cazadores que Remus había dejado inconsciente, él no había sido tan bueno con los suyos. Se giro hacía Max.

-. Hacedles hablar- le gruño. Una sombra se poso sobre sus facciones y asintió. Los que estaban a su alrededor, silenciaron adecuadamente.

No tenía ganas de hablar, pero aquellos sujetos dirían todo lo que quería escuchar… por su bien.

-. Contadme que ha pasado… - le ordeno a William, quien parecía mucho más viejo ahora.

-. Me alegro que hayas vuelto…

-. Si bueno te creo, se te ve horrible.- bromeo brevemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Creo que es hora de que esta gente aprenda algunas lecciones...

Y no iba a comportarse esta vez…

(Harry) Poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana, esperando fuera de la Sala Común, apareció Anari. Había salido de su cuarto a hurtadillas para llegar a la habitación de Anari quien estaba despierta y un poco alterada, le contó de su extraño sueño y esta le ordeno volver a la torre. Le daría noticias cuando ella misma lo supiera. Esta llegó pálida y un poco asustada. Sus ojos azules estaba apagados y eso le asusto un poco.

-. Si, hubo un fuerte ataque en la Comarca- le informo llevándolo cerca de una ventana.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-. Alguien intento llevarse a Remus, Fenrir y un grupo de lobos esperaban afuera.

-. ¿Remus esta bien? Por favor dime que esta bien, ¿Y Febrix?¿Que hay de mi sueño?

-. No fue un sueño, fue una breve conexión. Febrix esta bien, un poco bastante magullada en las piernas, se enterró viva anda a saber tu como. Remus también esta bien, Gracias a Merlín el lobo llego a buena hora.

-. ¿El lobo? ¿Wolfblood? ¿Volvió?- pregunto. Esta asintió. La mujer cerró brevemente los ojos como si el solo pensamiento le trajera un dolor de cabeza monumental.

-. Hay una orden de caza.- le contó en un susurró.

-. ¿Orden de caza?¿Contra quien?

-. Los Lansten ayudaron en el ataque. Wolfblood esta tan enojado que es capaz de enviar hordas de licanos en sus búsquedas.- a él se le hizo un nudo en el estomago… no Elen… no.- él no espera que la caza sea con ellos vivos. Nadie lo espera luego del desastre que ayudaron a formar. Hay diez lobos muerto y media docena de licanos que fueron alcanzados por las llamas. Mas diez licanos sentenciados a la expulsión al haber provocado los incendios, que hayan sido puestos bajo el imperio no parece importar ahora.- la mujer soltó un largo suspiro.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

(Wolfblood) Entro en la habitación mientras veía a Fe mucho mas sonrojada pero se movían inquietamente. Emil estaba dándole la espalda mirando una radiografía. Dentro de esta él recordó el manchón marrón que habían visto con anterioridad, ahora, ese manchón estaba difuminado y se movía como humo ondulante.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó. La mujer se giró.

-. Son recuerdos.

-. ¿Cómo?.

-. ¿Recuerda el manchón marrón que le mostré tiempo atrás? Aquel que eran hechizos de ocultamiento muy antiguos.

Él asintió al recordarlo.

-. Han sido liberados…

(Remus) Le pusieron una taza de vaporoso poción en la mano y él soltó un gruñido porque la verdad es que odiaba esa poción de restauración, era más fuerte que todas y claramente más potente para la recuperación, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de sentir todo lo que su cuerpo hacía. Desde sus huesos arreglándose hasta sus heridas cerrándose, no era agradable. Hasta prefería sanar al método muggle.

La mujer, una licana de media edad con bondadosos ojos castaños le sonrió mientras se sentaba delante de él y utilizaba su varita para curar la herida en su mejilla. Para luego hacer desaparecer su camisa y hacerse cargo de la dolorosa herida del hombro. Él se sintió un poco avergonzado por estar medio desnudo hacía arriba.

Pocos minutos después entro Emil con una sonrisa cansada.

-. Yo me encargo Dam- la mujer asintió y se marcho. Emil termino de colocarle la venda alrededor del torso.

-. ¿Cómo esta Fe?- pregunto olisqueando la poción sin muchas ganas de beberla. Esta soltó un largo suspiro.

-. La pierna derecha esta literalmente triturada pero nada que una buena poción crece huesos no arregle, los tendones de la pierna izquierda ya son otro cuento, mandare a pedirle un poco de poción a San Mungo que ayudara a recomponerlos, su cadera también esta bien lastimada pero la poción crece huesos ayudara. Ninguno de sus órganos fue dañado, así que estará bien en un par de días.

El soltó un largo suspiro mientras la mujer le traía una camisa del hospital.

-. Pero ahora la están operando…

-. ¿Operando?- pregunto asustado- dijiste que estaba bien.

-. Esta bien, pero encontramos algo.

(Wolfblood) Había tres medimagos haciéndose cargo del cuerpo de Fe, esta estaba flotando boca abajo. Su cabeza siendo sujetada por un soporte. Una de las medimagadas, limpio y depilo un pequeño cuadrado en la nuca donde la herida de la piedra había perforado. Allí noto el pequeño e insípido humillo que salía.

Los recuerdos. Recuerdos que no eran de ella.

Los otros dos magos utilizaron las varitas para retirar los recuerdos y colocarlo dentro de pequeños frascos. Salieron cinco frascos con aquel humillo blanco platinado.

El mago se las llevó, él las tomo para llevársela frente sus ojos.

Poco después de que Fe volviera a descansar en la camilla la puerta fue abierta por un muy cabreado Remus. La miro un segundo antes de volverse hacía él.

Era hasta cierto sentido extraño, era la primera vez que veía a Remus, a ese Remus, tan lleno de emociones, lo que no era extraño con lo sucedido… pero si interesante… como lo que iba a saber ahora.

-. ¿Qué han hecho?- pregunto. Él hizo un gesto para que los licanos se marcharan. Noto el miedo en sus facciones, algo que estaba lejos de un miedo normal por la salud de Fe.

-. Así que lo sabías- susurró y levanto los frascos.

-. Devuélvemelos- gruño estirando la mano.

-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando uno de ellos.- se ven muy interesantes, y que decir de donde fueron encontrados.

-. Esto no es asunto tuyo, Wolfblood. Esto esta lejos de ser asunto tuyo.

-. Me parece que no entiendes, Remus. Todo lo que concierne a Fe, es asunto mio. Y esto- levanto los frascos- me incumbe.

-. ¡Esto no!- gruño el hombre. El entrecerró el cejo y llevo uno de los frascos frente a sus ojos.

Olía el nerviosismo, el miedo...

-. Esto no lo hiciste tú- comprendió de pronto, como si de pronto se abriera la claridad frente a él-… esto ni siquiera lo sabías, ¿No? Un regalito de tu esposa, Remus. ¿Temes saber lo que esa mujer le hacía a Fe cuando tu no estabas?- pregunto viendo la palidez enfermiza que de pronto asomo al hombre- porque yo recuerdo sus llantos…

(Febrix) Despertó envuelta en oscuridad, unas pequeñas luces le dejaban ver que no estaba en ninguna parte del hospital que hubiera visto con anterioridad. Tenía sus sentidos taponeados y el cuerpo flojo y sin fuerzas. Estaba tan drogada que ni siquiera quería pensar porque. Con los ojos nebulosos enfoco en dos altas figuras más allá.

Wolfblood tenía sujeto a su padre del cuello aplastándolo contra la pared. El rostro siempre amable de su padre estaba desenfocado en rabia. Su corazón se aceleró a los tres segundos que logro procesar lo que ocurría, pero cuando quiso hacer un movimiento todo volvió a negro una vez más.

(Remus) Cerró los dientes con fuerza mientras apretaba el brazo de Wolfblood que lo tenía sujeto contra la pared con la intención de quitárselo de encima, pero el lobo no parecía mayormente esforzado en la presión en la que lo tenía atrapado. Las palabras del hombre dándole vuelta en la cabeza. _Cuando él no estaba…. Escuchar sus llantos. _ A su mente llegaron recuerdos escondidos de su Sammantha pidiéndole perdón en incontables noches, sus lagrimas mientras se aferraba a él envuelta en un manto de dolor que él intentaba aplacar ¿Creyendo inútilmente que eran por no lograr la poción?.

El sujeto le soltó con un movimiento rudo y miro a Fe que seguía inconsciente.

-. Yo me quedare con esto- gruño girándose y marchándose.

Se dejo caer por la pared y cerró los puños.

-. ¿Qué estas haciendo Sam?- pregunto ahogadamente.

(Harry) Había dormido realmente mal lo que quedaba de noche, por lo que cuando le movieron agresivamente el brazo y lo medio destaparon. Estuvo a punto de soltar un par de maldiciones en el momento en que le ponían una mano en la boca. Abrió un ojo nublado para ver un montón de cabello rizado y medio aleonado. Pestaño varias veces más para ver también la figura pelirroja más atrás. Ginny y Hermione.

-. ¿Qué?- susurró aun un poco perturbado.

Su mejor amiga venia con una gran torta en sus manos, y Ginny había dejado su regalo sobre su cama más una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-. Hoo- soltó levantándose y buscando sus lentes.

-. Te ves horrible- le soltó Ginny besándolo brevemente en los labios. Hermione también le miró preocupada, un ronquido de Ron les puso alerta, él les hizo un gesto para después hablar de ello.

Ginny hizo aparecer dos trompetas a ambos lados de la cama. Él miro que el único que estaba medio despierto pero mirando desde la cama era Neville, asi que Seamus y Dean recibirían su buen susto.

-. Uno, dos, tres- las trompetas soltaron un potente y rompe tímpanos gritos, en el momento en que Ron pegaba tal salto en su cama que se enredo con estas y cayo hacía un lado. Hermione logro dar un saltó hacía atrás con la torta en sus manos.

-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- soltaron los tres.

Su buen amigo, aun un poco extrañado les miro desde el suelo como si intentara reconocer si eran amigos o enemigo. Cuando Hermione se inclino con la torta en sus manos, el rostro del chico se relajo y soplo las velas.

-. ¿Saben? La sorpresa hubiera sido igual de buena si me hubieran despertado como seres humanos normales.

-. ¿Quién es normal?- pregunto él mientras ayudaba a poner en pie a su mejor amigo.

-. ¡Bueno, nosotros si!- regaño una voz desde atrás. Él sonrió inocentemente a Dean y Seamus que no estaban muy contentos mientras se refugiaban detrás de sus mantas.

-. Las damas primero- informo él dejando pasar a su novia.

Ginny le dio una pequeña cajita en el interior un reloj de oro, una reliquia familiar que enviaban los padres de este.

-. Este es de nuestros padre.- informo tomando el reloj y poniéndoselo- me lo dieron a mi para que os entregara.- el pelirrojo sonrió al ver el reloj y asintió- y este es mio- le paso una carta.

-. ¿Ya no estas viejita para darme cartas de cartulina?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-. O no seas mal agradecido- el chico lo abrió y casi se le cae esta misma de las manos.

-. ¡Ho Dios Ginny!- medio grito el pelirrojo sujetando la postal- ¡Joder Harry, mira!- él se inclino y vio una antigua postal de los Chuddley cannon firmadas por todo el equipo- ¿Pero como?

-. No te diré mis secretos Ronald- anunció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa enorme.

-. Me imagino que Hermione querrá ser la ultima asi que aquí va el mío- anunció llevándose la sonrisa de su amiga. Levanto el paquete y se lo lanzo- sin devoluciones, sin alegatos, sin una maldita replica ¿me escuchas? Y si sirve para tu ego, te lo regalo simplemente porque me sirve.

El pelirrojo miro desconfiadamente del paquete que era obviamente una escoba, o sea… no había como perderse. Cuando el chico la desenvolvió cuando escucho que estés jadeaba se tapo los oídos, aunque obviamente escucha muy bien.

-. Joder Harry- soltó tocando con verdadera reverencia las ordenadas hebras de la escoba.- maldita sea no… una "_Nimbus 3000"_…

-. Lalalalala- comenzó él.

-. Acéptalo Ron, o si no, me tendré que ver en la obligación de dejármela para mi, ¿No es cierto Harry?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice.

-. Exacto.

-. ¿No es que estabas sordo?- pregunto el pelirrojo tomando esta con cuidado por si se rompía.

-. Sordera selectiva- anunció y sonrió cuando su amigo le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-. No me quejare. Gracias.- él asintió feliz.

Hermione se movió nerviosamente y sonrió con algo de pena.

-. Lo mio no es tan caro, ni tan extraño…

-. No me importa, Herm- soltó el pelirrojo sonriéndole con cariño. La chica saco un libro y se lo tendió.

-. ¿Un libro?- pregunto con fingido horror. La castaña le pego en un brazo.

-. Me pase semanas recolectando viejos momentos.

El pelirrojo río mientras abría la encuadernación roja oscura y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras él alargaba el cuello y veía las hojas.

-. ¡Ho Dios Hermione, esto es genial!- susurró el chico impresionado.

El cuaderno tenía un montón de hojas en blanco. Pero a medida que Ron iba pasando las hojas, como un croquis iban apareciendo ellos, ellos a través de los años, había imágenes tremendas de momentos que jamás creía que volverían a pasar. Desde su primera gran aventura en busca de la piedra hasta su ultimo año y los momentos más memorables.

Era una magia tremenda que tomaba los recuerdos de la gente y los implantaba en el papel.

Merlín, Hermione era desde luego, la mejor bruja de cualquier generación.

-. Es genial- sonrió su amigo tomando la mano de su novia y besándole los nudillos rápidamente. Su amiga soltó un murmuro avergonzado e hizo aparecer platos.

-. La torta.

Y como si se tratara de un anunció, mágicamente Dean, Seamus y Neville se unieron a la celebración llenando a Ron de dulces de Honeyduke.

Con una conversación amena mientras Ron solía mostrar una que otra imagen recordando viejos tiempos terminaron el pastel. Los chicos se marcharon al baño y Hermione con Ginny dispuestas a esperarles abajo cuando él soltó un largo suspiro.

-. ¿Amy estará abajo?- pregunto de pronto. Hermione y Ginny se giraron.

-. ¿Por qué? Harry tienes unas ojeras tremendas. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione bajando la voz.

-. Hubo un ataque- susurró, los tres chicos abrieron los ojos de golpe.- en la Comarca.

-. ¿Qué?

-. ¡¿Cómo?

-. Por lo poco y nada que supimos anoche, intentaron raptar a Remus. Él esta bien- soltó antes de preocuparlos.- Wolfblood les ayudo.

-. ¿Volvió?

-. Sí

-. ¿Y Fe?- pregunto Ginny. Él se froto los ojos y soltó otro largo suspiro.

-. Tuvo un accidente, sus piernas salieron lastimadas.

-. ¡Ho Dios mió!- susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

-. ¿Nada grave?

-. No lo creo, pero esta bien, creo. Veré si puedo ir a verla. Esto parece un maldito juego, no hay semana en la que no ocurra algo.

-. Bueno, junto contigo mi buen amigo, bien podrían comprar acciones del hospital.

-. ¡Ron!- gimieron ambas chicas escandalizadas. Él rio por el comentario, porque igual se le había pasado por la mente.

-. Lo tengo en mente- respondió. Ahora ambas ceñudas le miraron a él.

-. Merlín, esto podrá muy mal a Amy.

-. Hablare con ella.- suspiro.

(Fenrice) San Mungo. Hospital mágico.

Uno de los pocos lugares al que no podía entrar libremente. Jodidas protecciones ya que, como lugar de seres desposeídos y mucha sangre gratis tenía tantos mecanismos contra su raza que pareciera ser un tipo de cárcel. Y era el único lugar donde podría dar caza a otra de los integrantes de la Orden.

Vanessa. Una medimaga más o menos importante dentro de las instalaciones. La mujer también tendía a entregar estudios sobre como aportar a la curación de enfermos según las vibras del cuerpo. ¿Qué eran exactamente esas vibras? No tenía idea. La verdad es que no le importaban. Pero ella, como sus otros intentos de atrapar alguien de la Orden, se estaba haciendo necesaria a un nivel casi homicida. Debería entregarle pronto información a Voldemort si no quería convertirse en una masa de heridas andante. Escalofríos.

Tenia un millón de trabas, la mujer no salía por las vías públicas del centro medico, si no por vías Flu, además de ello su casa, un pequeño departamento en la parte más alejada del callejón Diagon estaba completamente vacío. Lo que le daba entender que la mujer estaba viviendo con alguien o cambiado de domicilio. Pero como muchos… nadie sabía más de ello.

Había estado teniendo varios planes, como provocar un buen caos en la calle, así, llamando la atención de los medimagos dentro, pero eso no le daba seguridad al cien por ciento de que la mujer saliera. Entrar era lejos, algo tan peligroso como entrar en Hogwarts ya que sus poderes se verían rotos, y desde que su padre, había sido etiquetado como vampiro, no le dejaba a él mucho rango de libertad. Hipnotizar a alguien para que se colara y viera donde vivía, pero sus poderes síquicos eran bastante lamentables a largo alcance; pedirle ayuda a alguien también era bastante pobre, porque todos sus conocidos eran buscados por el Ministerio.

'_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", el estúpido nombre le estaba provocando urticaria. Si solo pudiera atraparla, seria más sensato esta vez. Tenía que relajarse, tratar bien las cosas. No lo echaría a perder una vez más… no más.

(Febrix) Despertar fue un caos… estaba tan drogada que estaba segura que este era el primer viaje a su "mundo feliz", todo era tan liviano… tan despreocupante… tan feliz.

Abrió los ojos mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Reconocía la habitación, ya había estado allí con anterioridad. Algo parecido a un gemido sale de su boca porque esta tan anestesiada que no siente nada de la cabeza para abajo, y no quiere saber porque.

Enfoca mejor su mirada y ve dos cabezas aliadas frente a su vista.

Sabe que los conoce, los reconoce….

-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- gritarle no fue una buena opción. Se mareo tan feo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos e intentar tranquilizar las paredes a su alrededor que bailaban la conga.

-. Por lo menos tiene fuerzas para gritarme- comenta el chico y siente la mano cariñosa de su padre acomodándole los cabellos. Ese pequeño cariño le emociona y le mata toda serenidad.

-. No te muevas tan brusco, Fe. Y no grites- le ordeno cariñosamente mientras ella abría los ojos y le miraba, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Quiso decirle algo pero tenia la garganta apretada de emoción.- Estoy bien, muy bien y tú estarás bien en un par de días. Solo debes descansar.- ella asiente y quiere mover los brazos. Lo hace pero estos caen tembloroso hacía un lado, ella mira asustada como sus brazos parecen cobrar vida propias moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando ella no les esta dando ordenes. Parecen tentáculos de pulpo por la descoordinación histérica de estos. Potter se salvó poco a que le diera un golpazo en la cara.

-. ¿Qué… - su padre le agarra ambos y los deja sobre la cama mientras estos aun mandan espasmos.

-. Te han dado una anestesia un poco fuerte, creo que no es la mejor para ti. Iré a buscar a Emil, ¿Bien?- ella asiente mientras su padre se marcha. Su mirada va mecánicamente a Potter.

-. ¿Y tu como has llegado aquí?- le pregunta. El chico le sonríe con los ojos verdes enormes. inocentemente, ella no le compra ni lo que respira.

-. Anari me ha traído.

-. ¿Y porque haz venido?

-. Porque Amy me ha amenazado- contesta serio.- y porque aunque aun te cueste creerlo, estaba preocupado.- el chico se sienta aun lado de la cama y le mira.- Los lobos no parecieron sorprendidos cuando me vieron en la entrada.

-. Me preocupa que te estén tomando cariño- comenta y el chico sonríe, para luego dirigir su mirada a sus piernas. Ella no quiere saber que tan mal están.

-. Te vi- susurra de pronto- atrapada entre las rocas, te llame, pero estabas inconsciente.

-. No recuerdo más que la explosión y luego a Wolfblood haciéndose el chistoso.

-. Já, como si no mataras por verme.

Y allí esta, apoyado contra la pared con una sonrisa enorme, recién afeitado y el cabello corto húmedo disparatado hacía todos lados. Como si nada en el mundo hubiera ocurrido, como si no estuvieran todos preocupados por él. Él… ¡Estúpido miserable perro pulgoso!

A ella le cruje la mandíbula ahogándose en todas las recriminaciones que quiere hacerle. Sentimientos encontrados. Mira la mesita, allí yace su varita, unas pociones y un vaso de agua.

Se inclina para tomar su varita, peros sus manos/tentáculos no reaccionan por lo que agarra el vaso. Esta bastante orgullosa que el vaso impactara con el marco de la puerta y no habérselo lanzado a Potter que se levanto de golpe cuando este se estrello.

-. ¡Lárgate de aquí, miserable perro pulgoso!- grita molesta mientras escucha a Wolfblood soltar gritos de incomprensión más parecido a alaridos.

-. ¡Te he salvado la vida!- grita mientras saca medio cuerpo por la puerta.

-. ¡Y yo puse la mía en peligro!- con un desgate de poder tremendo le cerró la puerta en la cara para seguir escuchando refunfuñar afuera.

Cierra los ojos por la puntada en la cabeza. Necesita descansar, mira a Potter que le mira preocupado como si acabara de perder un tornillo y le sonríe.

-. Es mi fiesta de bienvenida….

Y todo vuelve a quedar en negro.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? Un cariño para una escritora con problemas de identidad :D... Nha, broma, pero un review no le haría mal a vuestra salud ;D **

**Estoy pensando que e llegado a una parte de la historia en que todo va a colapsar ya. Wolfblood ya llegó y debe informarle a Fe de la fecha, Fenrice ya no puede errar, Harry tiene que aceptar que algunas cosas van a ocurrir y Fe con Remus van a empezar a entender que Sam jamas fue perfecta y que ocultaba muchas cosas. La realidad les va a pegar con fuerza y ya es hora de reaccionar.**


	90. Renacer

**Capitulo 90: Renacer… **

**Lunes 2 de Marzo. **

(Febrix) Era ya bastante tarde. Sentada en la cama con sus pies colgando aun costado, movía los dedos asustada que uno de ellos de pronto dejara de funcionar; su pierna izquierda era la más problemática. Emil le había ordenado que no la moviera, que habían mandado a pedir una poción especial a San Mungo y que debía llegar esta tarde.

Aun así, que su tobillo no se moviera le provocaba pequeños ataques de histeria cada pocos minutos y obligándose a tranquilizarse por su bien, daba largos respiros y pensaba que solo sería temporal. Quedar coja sería lo ultimo que le faltara a su adrenalinica vida.

En fin.

Había sido una noche horrible. A penas si había podido pegar ojo mientras la anestesia disminuía y el dolor comenzaba a invadirle. Emil no había querido doparla otra vez porque no sabía el efecto que tendría este con la poción crece huesos. Así que había estado sintiendo durante toda la noche como sus huesos se recomponían, crujian y se formaban. Horror.

Había cosas que mataría por no volver a sentir, y esa era una de ellas.

Escucho ruido en el pasillo, y luego a gente hablando un poco más allá. Quería levantarse e ir a ver, porque sabía de quien hablaban, su padre había estado turnándose entre ella y Maria. La chica había salido de emergencia luego de que Wolfblood le ayudara a sanar en su gran mayoría pero eso no impedía que la más de la mitad de sus órganos sufrieran quemaduras tremendas y su sangre se viera contaminada. Estaba "casi" fuera de peligro pero eso no quitaba los graves problemas con lo que quedaría, su exposición con la luparia había sido altamente peligrosa, especialmente siendo una licantropa completa y tan joven. Su padre le había contado que su metamorfomagia se vería aproblemada. Si la Luparia no hubiera sido gas, seguramente estaría muerta.

-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?- gruño alguien desde la puerta. Ella sonrió inocentemente al alfa que le miraba o intentaba mirarla reprobatoriamente.- vuelve esos pies dentro de la cama o te quedarás sin sorpresa.

-. Humm- gruño tomando sus piernas y metiéndolas debajo de las sabanas.- ya…. ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? Me aburro como una ostra.

En el momento en que terminaba de hablar, tres manchas peludas saltaron por la puerta corriendo hacía su camilla emitiendo pequeños aullidos y palabras entremezcladas. Se le hincho el pecho de felicidad al ver a los pequeños corretear alrededor de la camilla pegando saltos en un vano intento de subir a la cama.

-. He, he- hizo callar el chico cerrando la puerta con cuidado mirando de un lado a otro en el pasillo antes de- que los he traído de contrabando, Emil me mataría si se entera.

Ella logró a agarrar a Zephir que se subió emocionado en la cama, lamiendo y medio mordiendo todo lo que le pillara de piel en el transcurso. Danae y Razhiel, comenzaron a aullar enojados. Ella intento inclinarse de nuevo, pero antes de que se cayera por el lado de la cama, Damian agarro a los lobos, atrajo una silla a su lado y los poso sobre sus piernas. El licano los mantuvo allí unos segundos turnándolos para recibir sus mimos de uno en uno.

Cuando quedo toda babeada, chasconas y destartalada. Los tres pequeños se tranquilizaron. Danae se hecho en su costado colocando su carita sobre su estomago, Razhiel se acurruco entre sus brazos y Zephir se quedo sobre las piernas de Damian jugando con los dedos de este.

Al fin logrando respirar tranquila, le sonrió al licano.

-. Gracias. Echaba un poco de menos el alboroto.

-. Si bueno, me imagino. Tendré que llevármelos pronto, de verdad. Emil puede prender el infierno en dos segundos y Neil solo me los paso para que vinieran a saludar ya que son muy convincentes cuando quieres.- Danae emitió un gruñido dándole toda la razón. Ella sonrió acariciando a los pequeños. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-. ¿Cómo esta Maria?- pregunto suavecito. El rostro del licano se apagó un poco.

-. Estas últimas horas serán las importantes. Todo depende de si su cuerpo reacciona bien a las medicinas, si no, los trasplantes serán las últimas esperanzas, aunque aquí en la Comarca sean una de las cosas más difíciles de encontrar.

Ella no dijo nada. Había querido utilizar sus propios poderes de curación, pero había sido unánime la negación, en su condición, cualquier desgaste mágico podría dañar severamente sus piernas… o eso había creído que decían.

Damian soltó un bufido y le sonrió un poco. Tomo a Razhiel, Zephir y tuvo que pelear un poco con Danae quien se agarró de sus sabanas para no irse. Ella se río mientras se despedía de los cachorros que se marcharon gimoteando y un Damian atareado en agarrar a los tres pequeños.

(Wolfblood) Se quedo varado en la sombras mientras veía a Damian salir de la habitación de Fe mirando de un lado a otro mientras cargaba consigo a los lobeznos. Este desapareció rápidamente llevándose su contrabando, porque estaba seguro que nadie le había dado permiso para llevar a los lobos. Aun así no pudo no sonreír. Al parecer Damian estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Era agradable de saber que algo bueno estaba pasando entre todo el caos.

Había tenido largos y agotadores días. Poner orden en la Comarca había sido más cansador de lo esperado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que irse unas semanas iba a volver a todos locos?

Los licanos que habían sido atrapados durante las explosiones que habían sido imperiorizados, todos ellos no tenían idea de como habían llegado a crear tales actos. Así que cansado, malhumorado y estresado por los parientes de los licanos muertos, entro en sus mentes, revolvió y encontró lo que quería. Los tres licanos que habían comenzado todo. Tres machos mayores ya entrado en sus años, magos y con cierto respeto por el pueblo, uno pariente más o menos lejano de Dissaor. Estos se habían puesto de acuerdo con el licano traidor amigo de Fenrir: Arnel. Este sujeto les había dado esperanzas de salvación si les ayudaban a escapar con el protector del Fidelio. Él les había dado poco o nada de salvación, ahora sus familias tenía la mísera decencia de cuidar sus cuerpos muertos hasta poco más de dos días. El rumor de los asesinatos se había expandido con facilidad, él no había hecho nada para aplacarlo.

También había puesto a Luxian como juez de los pocos cazadores que quedaron y que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Morir o acceder a ser transformados en licanos, y al elegir este ultimo, transformarse en carne de cañón si es que no tenían suerte. Quería sacarse de encima posibles traidores.

Había tenido que asistir a un tipo de ceremonia bastante triste. Avaneris había perdido a varias de sus hadas por el excesivo humo de los incendios, y muchas más aun se recuperaban. Muertes así no ocurrían en una población de hadas tan especiales como eran ellas, él les había entregado los cuerpos de los tres licanos asesinados. Su pequeña reina acepto los cuerpos con recato, y él no quería enterarse para que los utilizara, a él ciertamente ya no le concernían.

Entro en la habitación mientras Fe miraba un punto en el techo. Había logrado verla con anterioridad sin que le lanzara una que otra cosa, ya que siempre estaba inconsciente, por lo que cuando esta le miro estuvo tentado en levantar las manos en son de paz. Cuando no hizo nada en pos de un nuevo ataque hacía su persona, se acercó más calmado.

-. ¡Mira si hasta pareces civilizado, con todas esas greñas de menos!- le comentó. Él se sentó en la silla aun lado de su cama.

-. Estoy mucho mejor que tu, te lo aseguro- comentó. La chica rodó los ojos y él se sonrió.

Siguieron unos breves momentos de silencio. Él se acomodó aún más en la silla, se cruzo de piernas y brazos. Rodo lo ojos y gruño.

-. Suéltalo- gruño. Ese silencio tan incomodo no era muy normal, y mucho menos ahora luego de tanto tiempo sin verse cara a cara.

-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto suavecito. Él le miro y sonrió un poco. La chica aunque le molestara tremendamente, se veía preocupado por él.

-. Xirtus tuvo una muy pésima idea.

-. ¿Xirtus?- pregunto preocupada. Y él se enfurruño.

-. ¿Puedes sonar un poco menos preocupada cuando hablas de él? En serio, debes velar por tus prioridades con el "enemigo".-La chica le miró sin parecer ni un poquito preocupada por su arrebato y él volvió a enfurruñarse.- me patea tremendamente que él se meta en el colegio a hablar contigo. No me interesa de que hablan, pero no le hagas caso, es un mueve mentes perverso, dice y habla lo que otros quieren escuchar.- al ver el brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos, él sonrió internamente- ¿O crees que yo me iría con él así como así de fácil? ¡Me engaño obviamente! Y ya viste como quede.- eso fue una tremenda mentira. Xirtus era bastante elocuente cuando quería, pero era más bruto que otra cosa. ¡Esa maldita llave! ¿Cuándo años había intentado buscar una solución a aquella cosa?, y aun no podía.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-. Alguien nos lanzó a una isla- comentó molestó.

-. ¿Alguien?¿Quien?

A él le crujió la mandíbula mientras cerraba la boca en busca de las palabras. "Ella" se había convertido en un espíritu lunar. Era la que los había metido en todos esos problemas. La que jugaba a ser Dios sobre dos razas que se habían creado por su culpa. Era ella, la que los había enviado a la isla para descubrir el calendario de su tiempo.

-. Ya la viste- respondió con la voz baja.

Él recordaba un poco, en su dolor y fiebre, que algunos recuerdos se le habían escapado, y Febrix había estado allí para recibirlos… no se sentía orgullosos de ellos. Pero ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Fe pareció unos momentos perdidas en sus palabras hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Reacciono, no quería más preguntas de ello.

-. Fuimos a parar a un lugar muy lejano, lejos de las miradas de los humanos y aun más de nuestras razas.- él suspiro y no la miró, pudo sentir un leve alo de temor viniendo de la chica.- nunca se nos había dado algo así como una fecha, Fe. Esta vez sí.

(Harry) Se dirigían a la Sala Común de la mano de Ginny con Hermione y Ron un poco más adelante. Hablando sobre el próximo juego de quidditch. Con la nueva escoba de Ron y el ánimo infundado a solo un partido de ganar la Copa, estaban todos de un humor aceptable.

Fue como un cosquilleo, algo mínimo que fue como la caricia de pluma sobre el antebrazo de la unión con Fe. Le prestó un segundo de atención hasta que caminando otros breves segundos, el cosquilleo paso al malestar y el malestar al dolor. Tan repentino, se soltó de Ginny y trastabillo contra la pared, golpeándose la nuca cuando las voces se amortiguaron.

"Una fecha"… "Esta vez sí"… "No, nos queda tiempo"… "Es muy poco". La voz se Wolfblood, la angustia y el temor de Fe. Volvió en si, mientras Ron lo mantenía sujeto contra la pared, el rostro de las dos chicas desencajado por la preocupación.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-. ¿Estas bien?¿Te duele?- pregunto Hermione sujetándole el rostro para que le mirara.

El malestar, la angustia, el cosquilleo desaparecieron. Su respiración se calmó, solo para comenzar a sentir una presión en el pecho, algo angustiosos en la boca del estomago.

-. ¿Fue la cicatriz?- pregunto Ron pálido. Él negó.

Una fecha. Wolfblood le dio una fecha… y no quedaba tiempo. La sensación fue espeluznante, se agarró del brazo de Ron y las piernas le temblaron.

Respiro profundo, y cerró los ojos. Debía relajarse, debía hacerlo ahora.

-. Harry, Harry por favor háblanos. ¿Qué paso? ¿Que ocurre?- calmándose unos segundos más. Notando que gracias Merlín solo iban ellos en el pasillo. Miró a sus amigos.

-. Wolfblood le dijo la fecha de la batalla.- los tres se pararos muy derechos, esperando- no sé que día, solo que quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Repetirlo le hizo sentir un leve ahogo. Ya no más, no más tiempo. Quedaba muy poco.

(Wolfblood) Se quedo viendo a la chica, y sabía que no debía haberle dicho en aquel momento. ¡Pero diablos! De verdad que no podía callárselo más. Esto concernía a ella, y más que nunca necesitaba que ella lo tomara y lo aceptara.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó suavecito, él notó inmediatamente cuando el pánico comenzó a sacudirla. Sus manos se empezaron a mover por todos lados y sus ojos dorados se tiñeron de dolor.

Él en un movimiento se sentó a su lado en la cama y le agarró el rostro. Las manos de esta fueron de inmediato a las suyas. Pero sus ojos se desviaban. Lamentaba haberla puesto así luego de tan horrorosa experiencia. Pero no podían esperar más.

-. Fe- le llamó. La chica estaba entrando en pánico.- ¡Fe, mírame!- regaño colocándose frente suyo.

-. N-no…

-. Fe, mírame- le llamó de nuevo. Los ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a su padre le miraron horrorizada.- las cosas mejorarán.

-. No queda… no queda, aun… no hay…

-. Tiempo, habrá tiempo suficiente. Lo prometo. Entrenaremos como nunca, practicaremos y no dejaremos que le pase a nadie nada.

-. Wolfblood- susurró la chica y a él se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al ver las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.- no quiero morir…

Y en aquel momento, en aquel instante y viendo aquellos posos dorados que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás y más aun ahora. Se hizo la promesa que esto no quedaría así… no iba a permitir que Fe muriera. Rompería los destinos mismos, Fe no caería.

-. No morirás Fe- susurró quitándole las lagrimas.- Lo prometo… no lo harás.

(Dumbledore) El chico deja una serie de papeles aun lado. Él cierra la mano en un puño y su corazón viejo y cansado parece volver a latir nuevamente. Una esperanza, un movimiento sabio.

-. Lo prometo, Draco- susurra mientras ve los ojos apesadumbrado de su alumno brillar brevemente con la esperanza marcada en sus facciones- te ayudaremos. A ti y tus padres. Esto- dice y toma el frasco en su mano- es la salvación de toda una raza. Y la ayuda, que nosotros necesitamos.

-. No son solos mis padres, señor- suelta el chico- en la mansión hay…

-. A ella también la sacaremos, Draco. Confía en nosotros.

En sus manos tenía notas, notas increíblemente importantes sobre la investigación de Sam. Severus había hecho un gran movimiento. Uno excelente.

(Draco) Había sido una decisión apresurada, pero cada vez que la pensaba era cada vez más realista. Necesita sangre de Lupin y un licántropo para ver si funcionaba. Él no podía conseguirse un licano como si pudiera ir por allí comprándolos. Y había solo un lugar donde podría tener recursos ilimitados de ellos. Además con las noticias que le habían llegado de parte de su padre, Fenrice estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir el paradero y el colegio por muy increíble que fuera, no lo protegería para siempre. Además El Señor tenebrosos no tendría jamás piedad por haber ocultado una información tan valiosa. Él no podía darle esa información al sujeto sin atenerse a consecuencias monumentales. Confiar en el director era solo una treta, las partes de la investigación que le había entregado era solo una parte, mínima, del descubrimiento de la cura. Él aun tenía el diario consigo. Cuando hubiera conseguido descubrir la cura lo destruiría y con ello una fama y gloria que volvería el orgullo a la familia Malfoy, ya no serían tratados como basura o meros esclavos. Tendrían el poder de definir una guerra.

(Fenrice) Se había pasado gran parte del día viendo todas las salidas que poseía San Mungo. Había atrapado a un medimago especialmente importante, y de este había sacado la información de las vías de entrada y salida del lugar. El modo de llegar además de la entrada por la calle y las vías de escape que se habían planteado si sucedía un ataque virtualmente peligroso.

Además de ello había logrado ponerse de acuerdo con la marioneta de Voldemort para que le ayudara. Peter no era exactamente el más confiable, ni el mejor mago. Pero era suficiente asustadizo para hacer con él lo que se le viniera en gana. Su animal de animago era lo único que necesitaba, y lo utilizaría para su bien.

El plan lo podría en marchar cualquier día de estos, pero primero, necesitaba buscar un lugar para mantener a su rehén. No lo volvería a llevar a donde Voldemort, eso sería peligroso para él más que nunca. Y llevarlo a su hogar mucho menos, no quería tener visitas "molestas".

Apareció en la habitación mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cálida estancia. En esta no había nadie, lo que no era raro, en algún momento Eriste tendría que comer o moverse. A los segundos apareció su elfo domestico que le hizo una breve reverencia.

-. Mi ama ya sabe que esta aquí, si ustedes esperan unos momentos, ella volverá enseguida. ¿Le sirvo algo?

-. ¿Tienes algo de frutas?- preguntó solo un poquito emocionado. No sabía porque, pero las frutas que tenía Eriste siempre le sabían a gloria.

-. Veré lo que hay para ustedes, señor- y desapareció.

Mientras esperaba se acercó al mueble lleno de libros sobre licántropos que tenía su amiga. Aun no entendía muy bien esa extraña obsesión que tenía la mujer, pero ¿Quién era él para decirle algo?.

Tomo uno al asar. Y lo abrió. Él no pudo no sonreír al ver la imagen sobre licántropos emparejados y la realidad de que este acto fuera algo tan poderoso. Sonrió al recordar su misma unión, Fe… Ags… la echaba terriblemente de menos, aunque fuera solo para discutir un rato. Cada día intentaba envolverse en su nueva misión para no convertirse en un trapo de emociones sin sentido y lo hacía lo mejor posible.

Pensándolo detenidamente, nunca hubo nada realmente que lo uniera a Voldemort, había sido entregado desde pequeño, se le había entrenado e inculcado algunas cosas, pero Xirtus jamás le había enseñado a odiar como si nada. Había aprendido mucho sobre su mundo, el repudió hacía los licántropos era algo claramente natural y para el verdaderamente eran una raza contagiosa y muy molesta por su olor a perro mojados, aunque su sangre era realmente de tener considerado… aun así él ni siquiera podía proclamar su raza pura, porque no lo era, su madre siendo humana lo convertían en uno de los pocos híbridos del mundo. Por lo que además del apoyo que le debía a Voldemort porque su propia vida dependía de ella no era algo que él realmente valorara. Mas Fe… él si podía luchar por ella. No solo porque en una antigua vida habían estado casi juntos. Era porque cuando la veía, veía ese enojo, esas ganas, ese rubor y esas muecas molestas no podían pensar en otra cosa que verla día y noche. Tenerla a su lado y molestarle simplemente porque así podía escucharla regañar y sonreír con ello. Cuando la tenía cerca, para él todo parecía un poco menos pesado.

Dio vuelta una hoja y reparo en unos cuantos datos hasta que noto algo en especial. "Alma"

_... "Las uniones entre licanos, sus almas se ven compartidas en un ritual especialmente mágico, en que ambas se ven fundidas"… _

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar con un movimiento lento y calculado.

Un montón de ideas se le metieron en la cabeza.

Desde el día en que había estado en Alemania, él no había intentado entrar de nuevo a la protección de Hogwarts, porque era realmente incomodo el ser convertido en humano por una protección tan fuerte. Pero recordaba la sensación. La protección había sido magia antigua y con un calor un tanto especial, un calor que él ya había sentido de parte de alguien.

"Compartir su alma" eso ya lo sabía, por eso quería convertir a Fe, porque anulando su transformación, ella ya no sería la licantropa que pide la profecía, serían libres. Y no habría ninguna situación en este mundo que le obligara a hacerle daño.

La protección alrededor del colegio era poderosa, con el cálido calor del alma de Fe. Ella utilizo un pedazo de esta para crearla, y él tenía otra parte de ella en él.

¡Ho Merlín, habían pasado meses y era la primera vez que se le ocurría!

-. ¡Fenrice, se puede saber que…!¿Fenrice?- la voz de su amiga la sintió lejana mientras se giraba a verla.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó. Él sonrió sintiendo como miles de ideas cruzaban su cabeza.

-. ¡HO Merlín, te adoro Eris!- y desapareció.

Apareció pocos metros fuera de la protección de la capa. Podía sentirlo, era como un vaporcillo azuloso que se movía constantemente de un lado a otro. Tocarlo y que lo que pensaba no funcionara haría que se detectara su presencia, si no, sería malditamente feliz.

Se paro a solo medio metro de la protección y logro ver aun mejor la capa, estiro la mano y toco aquella extraña tela, vibro un poco al igual que sintió una presión en el centro de su pecho. Cuando cruzo la mano y esta siguió siendo la letal mano de un vampiro que siempre llevaba consigo. Una sonrisa enorme surco su rostro al pasar su cuerpo por completo.

-. Eres mía, Fe.

(Febrix) No ha perdido permiso, ni siquiera le aviso a alguien. A penas si dejo un mensaje de "Vuelvo al rato", ha trastocado la silla y le ha puesto ruedas. No sabe como llegó allí ni si alguien le vio. Pero tampoco quiere pensar en ello. Quiere estar sola. Lo más sola posible. Y lo ha conseguido.

Ni siquiera puede estar triste, esta colapsada. Cansada. Desanimada. Y a llegado a ese lugar sin pensar, observando sin poder imaginar porque el lugar más lindo de la Comarca estaba siempre vacio. Porque allí donde las hadas traspasan de un lado a otro no hay nadie para verlo.

Tal vez es por esa calma, como ese vaivén de las pequeñas hadas que su pecho comienza a abrirse a sentir, y el dolor nuevamente comienza a ahogarla. La desesperación. Había tenido muchos arranques durante los últimos meses, siempre se decía que lo haría, que lo lograría, que combatiría por los que quería. Caía y volvía a levantarse porque no quería ver a sus amigos ni padre sufrir.

Esta allí y afuera hay una guerra de la cual siempre ha estado consiente, pero nunca que iba a morir en poco más de un par de meses o días, Wolfblood no le ha dicho una fecha, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que "Poco tiempo" pueden ser unos meses o unas semanas. El lobo le ha dado una retahíla de consejos sobre lo que harían o lo que no, sus planes, sus futuras decisiones, pero ella solo lo ha mirado. Solo una frase en su cabeza. "De todos modos me voy a morir". Y no quería. No quería ver el dolor en la cara de su padre, no quería saber que si ella moría no habría nada en este mundo que lo retuviera a él también. No quería saber que haría sufrir a Amy o a Josh. De verdad no quería ver el dolor en la cara de sus amigos. No podía ver a Amy llorar por ella, no podía ver dolor en la cara de Josh.

Pero debía matarlo, debía matar a Fenrice y solo pensarlo le dolía ese huequito que había compartido con él, pero debía. Debía darle protección a Potter, debía darle a su bando una ventaja sobre los otros. No podía flaquear con eso. No podía perjudicar a toda una raza, a familias enteras.

De pronto mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro con la vista perdida y sin sentido allí donde las pequeñas desaparecían, algo amable y suave le tomo una mejilla. Y no se asusto cuando vio a Avaneris a poco menos de veinte centímetros de su cara porque algo en su presencia le hizo sentirse tranquila. El hada le quito las lágrimas y su corazón de reconforto a ver tan bello ser preocupada por ella.

Cerró los ojos cansada cuando algo dentro de su mente destello. La imagen que surco su cabeza en aquel momento fue más intensa y reveladora de lo que esperaba. Y no solo porque no era suya, si no porque de pronto sintió que esa presión en el pecho se hacía un poco menos pesada y la respiración era mucho menos trabajada, que un extraño calor inundaba su cuerpo.

"_Un fénix no muere, un fénix renace, y cuando lo hace es mucho más hermosos y poderosos que su antecesor."_

* * *

_**Fin….. Mentira XDDD… Bueno, es el Fin por así decirlo…. Del cap XDDD.  
**_**Bien, y ustedes mis queridos vivos lectores –sin ofender a los zombis- se preguntarán ¡¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué tan corto?... ¿Qué **** esta pasando?... bueno, acabo de sufrir una revelación-la verdad es que sucedió hacía dos semanas pero aun la estoy maquinando-… y esperemos que resulte o si no mandare todo a la chuña XDDD La cosa es que en los capítulos que vienen habrán muchos cambios, y cuando me refiero a muchos… pues son muchos :D, y me gustaría saber si os ha gustado… y que piensan que va a pasar, o que voy a hacer. O simplemente me deje un: "Te leo", lo cual me animaría mucho caleta de harto XD. En fin, esperemos que resulte "Se cruzada de dedos y de todo ."**


	91. Vida Fraccionada

_Todo lo que esta en curvilíneas es que son recuerdos. Y hoy es el día… en que me lance a los leones…. serpientes, tejones o cuervos… lo que sean :D ¡Yo soy serpiente, en Pottermore ;)! –Comentario random lalala.-_

**Capitulo 91: Vida fraccionada**

_14 de Marzo 1980_

_Esta de ahora en adelante será mi bitácora de anotaciones. Hace poco más de una semana he logrado darles alcance a los mejores creadores de pociones del país y sus alrededores. Somos un grupo joven y eso suele ser molesto ya que no nos toman muy enserio. Mi apellido casi siempre molesto a dado sus frutos. _

_Mis compañeros son._

_Caspian Dulmont, Herbolario de prestigio en sus 7 años de egresado de Hogwarts. Tiene grandes amistades que me ayudaran a obtener toda esa lista de ingredientes que necesito. Además de ello a propuesto varias medicinas experimentales para los mal llamado "Seres Oscuros"._

_A Severus Snape, compañero de Hogwarts. Hemos egresado el mismo año pero el chico ya ha sido nombrado un prodigio en su rama en creación de pociones. Ha logrado tan maestría y entendimiento en sus pociones que a disminuido el tiempo de fabricación de dos docenas de ellas. _

_Daria Capalucci compañera y amiga posee un titulo en pociones regenerativas que saco al egresar de Hogwarts, a estado mejorando desde aquel momento._

_Frank Weibel, maestro de pociones a gran escala. Ha descubierto dos de las cinco pociones más importantes en la rama de trasmutación humana. Y ha logrado un mejoramiento en la poción multijugos. Es un visionario en claudicar la discriminación del mal llamado "Hombre Lobo". _

_Y yo Sammantha Ielf, egresada hacía solo dos años de Hogwarts con la intención de eliminar el mal del hombre lobo, entregar tranquilidad y esperanza a millones de familias y lo más importante todo… tener la perfección de la "licantropía" en mis manos. _

_19 de Abril 1980_

_ Daria y Weibel han logrado un avance fantasmal en su descubrimiento en la composición de la mal llamada "maldición licantropa", hemos tenido media docena de voluntarios en las últimas semanas y los pronósticos son buenos. _

_Daria me ha informado hacía poco que la maldición como tal no es, si no un estado generalizado del cuerpo como una peste o resfriado común solo que aun nivel más elevado. Un Gen. Este mismo muta a gran velocidad cuando un infectado golpea a uno que no. El gen de mantiene en permanente tranquilidad hasta que la radiación emitida por la luna entra en contacto lo que despierta al gen y lo hace acelerar su proceso de máxima evolución. _

_He hablado con mis compañeros y hemos tomado varios apuntes. Desde la liquidación total del gen, la opresión o la desvaloración de este. _

_Tengo una esperanza enorme con este descubrimiento. _

_5 de mayo 1980_

_ Hemos logrado otro gran avance. Hace poco más de medio día Caspian ha logrado un pequeño pero enorme punto a nuestro favor cuando logro gracias a la luparia químicamente combinada con sangre de unicornio –uno de los ingredientes más puros y poderosos del mundo- la separación del gen mutante con el gen humano normal. Lo malo es que la muestra se vio estropeada a los minutos. Se necesitan ingredientes que ayuden a que esta separación no se vea estropeada. Hemos enviado algunas peticiones para que los ministerios de magia de algunos países de sur África nos ayuden. Sabemos que allá se provee de una de los ingredientes más especiales y fuertes que podríamos ocupar. Las raíces del Miombo blanco. Creemos que sus poderes de regeneración instantanea podrían ayudarnos a mantener la separación de ambos genes vivos y lo más importante: separados. _

_1 de Junio 1980_

_ La poción se vio destruida al cien por ciento. Las raíces del Miombo no fueron suficientemente poderosas para una poción más elaborada. _

_ Hemos comenzado a pensar que la separación del gen no es nuestra mejor opción. Daria ha hecho un comentario poco fortuito sobre que podríamos crear dos seres de uno. En si, es algo un poco absurdo. Pero desde el día en que Myght Nubert creo la poción separadora de sombra y su propia sombra lo mato, no estamos muy seguros si estaríamos creando una buena opción. _

_3 de Junio 1980 _

_ Comenzaremos a dar solución a la desvalorización del gen. _

_ Snape cree que debemos comenzar a estudiar de nuevo la composición del gen. Y atacar sus partes una a una. _

_19 de junio 1980 _

_ No hemos avanzado mucho. El ministerio nos esta presionando demasiado. Weibel esta velando por nuestro propósito. _

_ Los ataques mortifagos han profesado el miedo en la población y hemos tenido faltas del personal. _

_25 de Junio 1980 _

_ Es especialmente difícil intentar liquidar las partes del gen de uno en uno. El gen parece afianzarse con mayor voluntad. _

_ Debe ser la Luna Llena. _

_27 de Junio 1980 _

_ Snape me ha entregado un libro sobre la combinación de pociones. Como en algunos casos la mezcla no ayudan al todo si no que lo liquidan. _

_ El hombre siempre ha sido discreto y sé lo que me quiere decir. Aun lo medito. _

_2 de Julio 1980 _

_ Hemos decido destruirlo por completo. _

**Viernes 19 de Junio **

Ha despertado esa mañana realmente mal. Le suenan los huesos de todas partes y cuando bosteza la mandíbula le cruje. El sol entra tímido por la ventana y ella se gira hacía el calor que emana un cuerpo hacía su derecha. Le pasa el brazo encima y oculta la cabeza en el esbelto cuello. El cabello gris le pica la nariz y ella sabiendo que no podrá volver a dormir solo se queda allí escuchando el acelerado corazón.

Escucha un trotar presuroso por las escaleras y cierra los ojos cuando tres acelerados cuerpos se le lanzan encima. Su acompañante manda una maldición y cae estrepitosamente hacía un lado mientras ella se queja de las patas de su lobos que buscan quitarle la sabana todos tirando para un lado diferente.

Arkan gruñe molesto y se levanta medio tambaleante luego de que lo echaran de la cama. Al fin Danae se hace con la sabana dejándola enfriándose. Los tres lobos sueltan risas encantadas.

-. Pequeños engendros- recrimina Arkan. Ella se ríe mientras Zephir abre de un manotazo el closet y le saca una camisa y un pantalón recién lavados y los lleva hacía una silla en la esquina. Danae le pasa la lengua por toda una mejilla mientras baja corriendo las escaleras y Razhiel dejando una carta en su buro va por sus botas.

-. Ok. Ok ya me levanto- vuelve a bostezar y se estira cuanto puede.

Mueve las piernas en la esquina de la cama y observa un poco molesta el resentimiento que le quedo en su pierna luego de aquel accidente en la Comarca. No es lo suficientemente notable a simple vista, pero desde aquel ataque tanto tiempo atrás, a veces cuando hacía realmente frio, cojeaba.

Toma la carta que Zephir le ha entregado.

Es la letra de Potter.

"_Hey. _

_Hoy nos vamos. Nos veremos en la estación. Espero. Amy manda saludos."_

Deja la carta a un lado se levanta a penas si vestida. A aprendido que dormir con lobos y dormir con pijama es realmente incomodo cuando a uno de estos se le pegan las pulgas o morir abrasada por el calor.

Arkan ha bajado quejándose del día en que llegaron sus lobos y la maldición que pesaba en él por ser un "tío" tan bueno. Pero Zephir y Razhiel. Dos lobos ya mayores, del porte de cualquier adulto pero con la mentalidad y el juego de un par de niños estaban sentados esperando con la lengua afuera y los ojos brillantes. Esperando que ella les hiciera la pregunta de cada mañana.

-. Ok. Ok… ¿Quién ha ganado?- pregunta mientras saca un poco más de ropa de su mueble y una toalla de un perchero.

-. ¡Yo!- suelta Zephir emocionado. Razhiel gruñe por lo bajo.

-. Bien, bien. ¿Cuál es el premio?

-. Noche de rasquidos- suelta emocionado el lobo. Ella ríe bajito y asiente.

-. Bien. Me parece. Ahora espérenme abajo.

Ambos lobos salen hechos un tornado por la puerta.

Abre la cortina y observa allá a lo lejos los brillantes tejados de Hogwarts. Hacía 4 meses ya que había salido de ese lugar.

Hacía 4 meses que vivía en Hogsmeade y la Comarca.

Cuatro meses largos en que había basado su existencia a rondar el bosque prohibido. Cazar y perseguir vampiros. Participar en batallas. Entrenar con Wolfblood y un largo etc.

Luego de un largo baño que reparo sus músculos tensos, bajo para pillar a cinco lobos echados por doquier entre la cocina y el pequeño saloncito de la casa. Puso a calentar agua con un movimiento de varita, saco una taza y su pote de chocolate.

-. ¿Orión?- pregunto al lobo más cerca a ella. Este levanto sus orejas.

-. ¿Si, ama?

-. ¿Wolfblood? ¿Donde ha ido?

-. A la Comarca.

-. ¿Cómo están los lobos en el castillo?

-. Todos cuidan parte de Hogwarts y enviado a algunos a la estación. Han llegado desde muy temprano una comitiva de aurores y algunos personajes de la Orden.

-. Bien.

Los lobos levantaron la cabeza todos a la misma vez lo que significaba que alguien se había transportado fuera. Tocaron la puerta segundos después. Ella movió la varita y por allí entro Max con una sonrisa enorme y una bolsa que olía deliciosamente bien.

-. Hola mi segunda licantropa favorita- entro dejando la bolsa en la pequeña mesa.

Ella observa al sujeto con los ojos entrecerrados. Dos metros de altura, rubio ceniza desparramado, los ojos suavizados como si aun estuviera un poco dormido. Con pantalones de cuero verde y una camisa con dos botones a medio abrir. Bototos. Ropa de combate y esa sonrisa en el rostro significaba que venia con una mala noticia para ella. Ella había aprendido a reconocer sus caras… porque mal por él, siempre lo mandaban de lechuza mensajera.

-. ¿Wolfblood te ha enviado?- pregunta apoyada desde el mueble con su taza de chocolate ya lista. El licano levanto la mano como si fuera a decirle algo pero luego soltó un largo suspiro. Colocando su peor cara de perro abandonado.

-. Me pidió que te digiera que volvería tal vez mañana y que no deberías ir a la estación a dejar y luego ver a los chicos- ella iba a replicar-… ¡Como sabe que no le harás caso! me ha enviado a mi para que este contigo este día.- ella cabecea- por lo que ¿A que hora parte el tren?

-. A las 11

-. Nos quedan dos horas, ¿Qué haremos?

-. Quedarnos aquí y hacer nada, ¿Te parece?

-. Eres tan aburrida, Fe. ¿Qué tal una vuelta alrededor?

-. No hay mucho que hacer, la mitad de los negocios están provistos de luparia en sus puertas. Y la nevera esta llena desde la última ida a Londres.

-. ¿Qué tal un poco de entrenamiento?- pregunta el hombre. Ella suelta un largo suspiro y cabecea.

-. Ok. Pero luego no te quejes.

(Harry) Los chicos aun duermen, Ron aun tiene un millar de cosas desparramadas por su metro cuadrado. Esta amaneciendo y él a penas a podido pegar ojo. Hoy se marchan, su sexto año ha terminado. Su ultimo día en Hogwarts y es un poco raro disfrutar de este tiempo sin haber sido atacado, secuestrado o escapado en un estúpido plan de rescate.

La muerte de Sirius ha sido reciente y es bastante doloroso pillar cualquier pequeña cosa que le recuerde al hombre. El día anterior habló con Febrix, él estaba dispuesto a crearle una tumba al lado de sus padres en Godric Hollow. En su última visita los había visto.

Febrix estaba de acuerdo.

Se sentó en su cama y observo el cinto de su espada. Anari se lo regalo para navidad. Y solo con pensarlo se le hizo un horrible nudo en el estomago.

Anari…

(Febrix) Lanzo un ataque y Max saltando hacía atrás con un giro quedando sobre una rama. Ella se preparo cuando siente ese estúpido ramalazo de dolor que le invadía de vez en cuando. Esos inesperados golpes de emoción no eran suyos, era de Potter cuando recordaba aquel día.

Había sido un día martes hacía casi dos semanas.

_El ataque se había excedido en gran medida. En un principio habían sido solo ellos. Un informante les había dicho que uno de los clanes que habitaban en Malfoy Mannor habían escapado hacía aquel pueblo. Que la noche anterior habían provocado una tanda de asesinatos que los muggles policiales se hallaban en cada esquina en busca de sospechosos. El olor a vampiro era asqueroso, olor a muerte y sangre. _

_Eran ellos, Wolfblood, los cazadores, Damián, Luxian y un pequeño grupo de entrenados. La casa en la cual se hallaban los vampiros apestaba, había poco ruido en la calle lo que les daba un montón de mala espina. Estaba atardeciendo cuando el primer ataque se efectuó a espalda de ellos. _

_Por un momento no había entendido nada cuando un hechizo incendio le había pegado en toda la espalda mandandola de golpe contra una ventana. _

_Una trampa y no veía porque sorprenderse. _

_El dolor del ataque la dejo boca abajo mientras cerraba la mandíbula para no gruñir. Escucho ruido y su rostro se transformo solo para ver a dos niños y los padres que lo abrazaban protegiéndolos, mirándole con un miedo tan grande que a ella se le retorció el estomago. _

_Afuera se escuchaban las explosiones y los gritos. Mortifagos y vampiros. Las luces de las casas en llamas daban macabras sombras sobre los rostros de aquella familia. _

_Se puso en pie de un saltó y observó la figura tétrica que se acercaba en volada hacía la ventana. Desapareció, pero ni lenta ni perezosa se agacho y giro para hacerle una zancadilla cuando este apareció a su espalda. Cuando el vampiro choco contra el piso le enterró la espada en el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer en cenizas. La familia mandó un respingo. _

_-. ¿Tienen sótano?- pregunto acercándose rápidamente. El hombre asintió. _

_-. Tenemos uno. _

_-. Quedaos allí hasta que lleguen vuestros policías.- saco de la capa una pequeña botellita con asmorrea.- coloca esto en el vano de la puerta luego de encerrarse. _

_El hombre asintió mientras llevaba su familia por un pasillo. _

_-. ¿Febrix, donde estas?- pregunto una voz en su cabeza. Ella se erizo. _

_-. ¿Potter que haces aquí?_

_-. ¿De verdad?- lo escucho bufar. Ella rueda los ojos y sale de la casa de un saltó. Se medio oculta detrás de un seto y ve por la calle. Los licanos que venían con ella parecían estar todos ocupados. Hay otros cinco vampiros que jugaban con un par de policías que intentaban darle con sus balas. Lo que nos les duro demasiado cuando una sombra negra apareció por su espalda, Anari destajo a uno de ellos con un rápido movimiento de espada. La Orden con Potter y Ron incluidos aparecieron por la esquina, llamando la atención de los demás vampiros. _

_-. Ya te vi, Potter- soltó y salió detrás del matorral. Solo para sentir el escalofrió más horrendo que podía haber sentido. _

_Lo escucho detrás. Su cuerpo aun así no pudo reaccionar bien cuando este le dio tal golpe en el costado que su cuerpo salió rodando calle abajo. _

_Cuando quiso levantarse ya más desentumida por la impresión. La sombra se poso a su lado. No alcanzo a moverse lo suficietemente rápido cuando la bota de Mitchas cayo sobre su estomago, dejándola sin aire. _

_-. ¡Hey, hey, pequeña mocosa!- saludo mientras se agachaba para agarrarle por el cuello. Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo logrando rodar hacía un lado. _

_Sintió a Potter saltar sobre ella y colocarse delante. Ron apareció a su lado y la ayudo a pararse. _

_-. Los mocosos vienen ayudar a la licana. Que ternura. Creo que están dispuestos a otra tunda y esta vez no me detendré. A ti- el vampiro le miro directamente- te llevare a un esplendido lugar, sé que lo disfrutaras- ella se erizo aun más cuando este olía más profundo-. Porque sé que lo haces. _

_El sujeto desapareció delante de Potter, ella logro doblarse hacía atrás cuando la mano de Mitchas apareció por detrás suyo. Pero no alcanzo a ayudar a Ron cuando con el dobles del brazo Mitchas lo mando volando sobre un jardín. _

_-. ¡Ron!- grito Potter, ella trastabillo hacía adelante. Potter saltó a su lado moviendo su espada de manera circular logrando alejar a Mitchas, ella paso por detrás de Potter y ataco desde abajo. _

_Potter avanzo atacando un costado y ella se levanto de un salto atacando con su espada hacía arriba rozándole el hombro. La sonrisa socarrona del sujeto desapareció cuando Potter le hizo tajo en la mejilla en su segundo ataque. _

_El sujeto lanzó una horroroso chorro de un liquido negro por su manos, ellos lograron moverse hacía lados dispares, por lo que Mitchas le saltó encima. Preparada para otro golpe, no alcanzo a hacer mucho cuando otra figura apareció detrás de Mitchas. _

_Anari le agarro por atrás, tocaron suelo a centímetros de ella, la vampira medio giro el cuerpo hacía atrás llevándose consigo al vampiro a quien lanzó contra una verja que se desplomo por el ataque. _

_Anari con sus ojos azules eléctricos le miro un segundo antes de ir a por el vampiro. Estaba en su peor estado vampiresco, y había cierta locura en su mirada que le dejo sorprendida. _

_-. ¿Fe?- pregunto Potter ayudándole a pararse. _

_Sabía que a Anari se le estaba haciendo terrible la ya constante presencia en Hogwarts. La falta de comida le hacía pésimo y aun más la anulación de su lado vampiro. Wolfblood le había dicho que las pociones ya no le ayudaban como deberían. Había estado presente en más de una de sus salidas del colegio, como deber no podía alejarse demasiado si entraba alguien inhóspito y por ende no podía hacer lo que hiciera para alimentarse. Ella incapaz de hacer otra cosa se pasaba cerca de ella haciendo cualquier cosa para no irse. Sabía que la vampira había tenido uno que otro arranque en atacarle, por que su sangre le llamaba, pero prefería que le atacara a ella que a Potter o compañía. La vampira nunca lo hizo. _

_-. ¿Ron?- pregunto al chico quien le hizo un movimiento al pelirrojo chico que estaba un poco más atrás de ellos con cara de mala leche. _

_Quedaban muy pocos vampiros en pie, y los suyos que quedaban libres intentaban apagar las casas que se prendían en llamas o ayudaban a los muggles que habían sido testigos. _

_Poco más allá de treinta metros, Anari y Mitchas seguían en plena batalla. Demasiado rápidos, demasiado letales. Incapaz ellos de hacer algo más que una completa molestia, se quedaron de piedra cuando Mitchas le lanzo un montón de tierra los ojos, la agarro del cuello y la atesto contra el suelo. Ellos no pudieron hacer nada cuando el vampiro levanto una mano cual cuchillo y la enterró con tanta potencia en el estomago de su profesora que la sangre salpicó hacía los costados. _

_-. ¡Anari!- grito Potter corriendo como loco hacía el sujeto. _

_Ella se quedo allí congelada, mientras veía a la mujer enviar pequeñas convulsiones. Imposible. _

_Potter no alcanzo a llegar demasiado lejos cuando hubo algo parecido a una explosión de humo oscuro y Mitchas fue levantado por una fuerza tan colosal que todos alrededor tuvieron que protegerse para no ser enviados al suelo. El vampiro fue azotado contra una pared y luego se desvaneció tan sorprendido como enojado. Lo que vieron a continuación no fue precisamente algo sorprende, solo a Xirtus aun lado de Anari, serio y contrito. Potter llegó corriendo aun lado de su maestra. _

_Ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras y Xirtus se llevó el cuerpo lacio de Anari._

_Aun recordaba los ojos oscurecidos de Potter, el rostro ceniciento por la ida de su maestra. Ella no dijo nada ni hizo nada, solo se quedo a su lado hasta que fueron separados. _

Como no se encontraba del todo concentrada por los recuerdos. Max le hizo un bloqueo y su espada saltó varios metros hacía atrás. Sus lobos soltaron gruñidos de lastima y Max les miro enojado.

-. ¿Un poco de apoyo aquí, no?- pregunto. Ella río y recogió su espada.

-. Solos haz tenido suerte.

Orión y Arkan levantaron la cabeza en el momento, ambos se levantaron y tomaron posiciones de rastreo, cabizbajos se perdieron con rapidez en la espesura del bosque.

-. ¿Chicos?- pregunto suavecito. Ella se giro hacía sus otros tres lobos que parecían avergonzados con las orejas bien altas y se movían nerviosamente. Max se coloco a su lado con la cabeza hacía arriba. Hasta que se escucho un leve aullido. Danae se acercó a ella.

-. Dicen que nos acerquemos a la protección, que vienen dos mujeres a hablar usted ama. Ambos profesoras.

Avanzaron con rapidez. Eran la profesora Mc. Gonagall y Tonks. La primera le miro de arriba abajo como si esperara que estuviera en penosas condiciones, Tonks le sonrió.

-. Profesora- saludo acercándose un poco más. Max se quedo más atrás.

-. Su compañero me ha informado que Wolfblood no se encuentra con ustedes, señorita Lupin.

-. Wolfblood se ha quedo en la Comarca, no se bien para que.

-. ¿Y quien es vuestro compañero?- pregunto mirando a Max. El hombre carraspeo y se acercó.

-. Max Iltyl, madame- respondió con voz ronca y seria, ella rodo los ojos.

-. Es un cazador de la Comarca, esta aquí haciendo de compañía.

-. La verdad es que soy su guardián de repuesto.- ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

-. Bueno- la mujer hizo un movimiento con las manos para quitarle importancia.- el Director os manda a preguntar cuales son sus planes de ahora. Y sin son aptas para decirlas ahora, conmigo y la profesora Tonks aquí a mi lado.

-. Nada del otro mundo, profesora. Esperaba ver a los chicos y acompañarlos hasta Hogsmeade y que tomen el tren. Sé que el Ministerio, la Orden y el propio colegio han predispuesto a personajes para que el tren llegue bien a Londres. Mis lobos se hayan en todo el perímetro para un cuidado más intenso.

La mujer asintió y separo sus manos.

-. Luego de que el colegio se vacié, ¿Qué piensa hacer señorita Lupin?

-. Volveremos a la Comarca, mas allá de eso no he hablado con Wolfblood o mi padre.

-. Esta bien, por favor, si escucha o ve cualquier cosa mantenga a sus supervisores informados no queremos lamentar ningún altercado.- ella sonrió internamente por ver la preocupación en la profesora.

-. Lo sé.

-. Muy bien, nos veremos en ese caso.

Tonks le hizo una seña y se despidieron.

-. Volvamos- le dijo a Max quien asintió con una sonrisa enorme. Fueron cinco minutos de silencio, solo cinco y ya sabia que lo que pensaba el lobo.

-. Hablando de parejas…

-. ¡¿Quién ha hablado de parejas?- pregunto intentando que su voz no se distorsionara por el cansancio.

-. Yo sé que estas pensando en parejas y en Damian.

-. Estas muy lejos de saber lo que estaba pensando Max. Deberías de dejar el tema.

-. ¿Por qué? Estas en plena edad sex…

-. Termina esa idea y le diré a Nadecko quien rompió mi nueva capa.- le amenazo dando un salto en dirección del licano que sonrió encantado.

-. ¡Ho Vamos, Fe! Damian es un chico joven, atractivo, en forma, un poco mayor para ti…

-. Tú no eres nadie para decirme a mí quien es mayor o no- respondió. El licano se llevó una mano al pecho como si le hubiera dando donde más le dolían.

-. Mi Nadecko es lo bastante madura, pero eso no quita su alma inocente y su tierno carisma.

-. Yo no tengo nada contra Nadecko reconozco que tiene un alma buena, bondadosa y cariñosa mejor que muchos, es por ti quien lo digo. Ella se merecía alguien a su nivel, no como ustedes montón de licanos gallinas que salen corriendo cuando ella o Jillian se enoja. ¿Sabes? Estuve en el ultima reunión de alfas… es bueno saber que hasta Wolfblood se queda callado cuando una de las dos levanta la voz.- Max le miro levantando una parte de su mejilla, un movimiento extraño como si recordara algo realmente malo.

-. No sabes de lo que hablas, eres joven y aun no sabes lo que es una alfa enojada. Es triste y doloroso, Fe. A mi me dejo durmiendo en el jardín por una semana hacía unos años atrás.

-. Seguramente te lo merecías.

-. No sé como llegamos a este tema.

-. Ah- suspiro- me lo pregunto con frecuencia.

(Fenrice) El sujeto miro levemente sorprendido el cuerpo más allá de su anfitriona sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo o mínimamente algún mediocre sentimiento por el cuerpo.

Sus ojos negros le miraron y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla que daba frente a la chimenea. Días, semanas, meses… al fin lo había encontrado.

-. Te has demorado bastante, no, ¿Fenrice?- pregunto Severus Snape dejando su infusión de hierbas aun lado.

-. Lo suficiente.

-. Esas heridas son de ahora… no, veo que no. Fueron hechas hacía una semana, ¿no? El lord ya no te tiene ninguna paciencia.

-. Seré recompensado. Tu me darás mi recompensa- se acercó hasta el sujeto utilizando sus poderes desbocados por la emoción en mantenerlo quieto.- quiero el diario de Sammantha, y lo quiero ahora.

Movió levemente la cabeza dando una leve orden y el sujeto le mostro su cuello. Los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, bebiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a los días de su huida.

Fui un chispazo, una mirada oscura sobre una cabellera rubia. El diario guardado, el diario protegido.

Los Malfoy. Draco.

Se alejó con un gruñido, dándole un golpe en el estomago al sujeto mientras se alejaba.

-. ¡NO!- grito enojado. Se reventaron las ventanas y soltaron las alarmas.

-. Demasiado tarde chico. Ya esta lejos de tus manos.

Antes de que saltaran los guardias de la mansión Capalucci, agarro a Snape del cuello y se lo llevó consigo. Esto no iba a terminar así.

(Febrix) No se sorprendió en verlos bajar en el ultimo carro mientras se alistaban para caminar hacía la estación. Escondidos pero suficietemente cerca estaban varios miembros de la Orden, por lo que su presencia no fue detenida cuando se acercó a los chicos.

Fue Josh quien ayudaba con el equipaje de Amy le vio primero, pero fue Amy quien le saltó encima cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca.

-. ¡FE!- grito emocionadamente.

-. Hey chicos- saludo aun apretada en el abrazo de oso de su amiga.- ¿Cómo va?

-. Estamos listos.- le informo Harry con una sonrisa un poco apagada. Era su sonrisa usual desde que Anari se hallaba desaparecida.

-. ¿Cómo estas Josh?

-. No, no lo hagas Fe- susurró Amy pero fue demasiado tarde. Los ojos de su buen amigo estaban cristalinos y le abrazo con tantas fuerzas que le quito el aire.

-. Estoy muy triste y feliz, pero triste. Os echare tanto de menos. Fueron buenos siete años. Muy buenos.

-. Ou Josh- susurró dándole un leve golpecito en la espalda.- todo estará bien. Yo podría verte.

-. No lo intentaras, lo harás.

-. Te haz puesto todo mandón…- ambos rieron.

-. Hey chicos debemos avanzar.

Algunos alumnos que quedaban rezagados por una u otra cosa le miraban con ojos enormes, pero los chicos estaban a todos lados a su alrededor. Había varios aurores y personajes de la Orden. Ella se mezclo con rapidez, solo los alumnos la reconocían y le miraban con temor o curiosos ninguno hablo o dijo algo. Las mismas miradas de aquel día en que todo se había arruinado y su salida de Hogwarts fue inminente.

A los pocos metros se veía el vapor del tren. Ella no podía llegar tan allá, no si quería tener problemas.

-. Hasta aquí os dejo.- informo deteniéndose.

Se despidió de Andrus con un largo abrazo, ya que tal vez seria muy difícil volverlo a ver. Amy le amenazo por novena vez de que tenía que ir a verla, al igual que Josh. Los chicos asintieron y sonrieron, porque ellos sabían que les verían pronto. Harry le sonrió por lo bajo y soltó un enigmático. "Ya nos veremos" que no era mentira, pero ella creía saber porque.

Oculta en las limes del bosque con Max aun lado observó el tren partir.

-. ¿Volvemos a la Comarca?

-. No. Me quedare en casa un poco más. Debo preparar todo para partir, además… aun tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara!, me he quedado sola bastante días y una vez hasta una semana y no me ha pasado nada.

(Fenrice) Frente a la chimenea de su habitación, en el suelo, tan agotado mental como físicamente solo yacía allí, observando las cenizas que en hacía tan poco tiempo habían sido una hoguera cálida y luminosa. Sus pensamiento yacían ahora en ese contexto, había sido todo tan perfecto. Todo iba tan bien, había logrado atrapar a todos lo que necesitaba para dar con el paradero de Snape y ahora ocurría esto.

Los Malfoy. Los Malfoy habían desertado poco después de que todo el mundo mágico diera por abierta la guerra licano/vampiro. Habían escapado ¿Y a donde? Al lugar donde menos podía poner un pie, la Comarca. No sabía si estaban vivos, muertos, encerrados o si quiera siendo humanos. No sabía porque habían optado por ese escape y ahora todo tenía sentido. Ahora entendía todo lo que había pasado. Snape le había entregado el diario a Draco, el muchacho sabiendo el poder que tenía en sus manos había negociado su escape como el de sus padres al único lugar donde los vampiros no podían llegar a él.

El chiquillo había roto toda esperanza de salir adelante.

Su mente se disparo cuando un suave vibrar en la sala y luego alguien más en la habitación.

No se movió, no fue capaz ni de abrir los ojos cuando la tuvo allí a su lado. Agachada. Su cálido efluvio entibio su alma.

-. ¿Estas bien? ¿Fenrice?- pregunto. El abrió lo ojos para ver aquel par de dorados ojos que eran toda su vida. Le miraban preocupados y eso le dolía aun más.

La tomo entre sus brazos, rápido y la acomodo contra su pecho mientras esta se dejaba. La abrazo con fuerza ocultando su cabeza contra su cuello.

-. Nos sacare adelante, lo prometo.

-. No hagas promesas que yo no espero, Fenrice.- susurró aun oculta entre sus brazos. Él sonrió mordazmente.

En caso como este, a él poco le importaba esa extraña bizarrees que tenía por mente. Fe era suya, y nada ni nadie se la quitarían. Ni él mismo.

* * *

_Bueno gente, ¿Qué piensan?... ¡No me lancen hechizos, please!... bueno, la verdad es que luego de meditarlo mucho –porque sí, lo medite mucho- me dio esta epifania mental de saltarme varios meses, dándole un cambio a la trama y en si a la vida de los personajes. Ahora que me digan que no se han dado cuenta me iré a tirar por la ventana de mi habitación. .. La cosa va a ser más o menos así de ahora en adelante. Lo primero que han leído es parte del diario de Sam, Febrix fue pillada y se marcho del colegio, Draco y familia están por allí dándoselas de prófugos, y Fe y Fenrice tiene algo llamado "relación" – a la que le sacare mucho jugo con el drama Muajaja. Aclarare TODOS los puntos sueltos, desde quien gano la Copa de Quiddicth, como pillaron a Fe, donde están los Malfoy, Bellatrix y sus libros ocultos, donde esta Anari, como Fe aparece en la habitación de Fenrice y esa relación 1313 ^.^… todo lo que crea que es importante lo iré poniendo en flash back mientras de otra manera voy dándole curso a la vida de mis personajes en el presente. En si, Febrix y Harry maduraron de otra manera, y espero poder darles esa personalidad que me la vengo imaginando desde hacía tanto tiempo y plasmarlas en la historia._

_**Y eso… POR FAVORRRRR:.. Se los pido así de cucharon, dejadme un comentario para saber si les gusto ;_; necesito saberlo… **_

_**Kate black Evans; **hola :D me alegro tanto del review, me sentía abandonada XDDD, pero bueno, suele sucederme. Lamentablemente si, tengo que publicar con un mes de diferencia, estoy en mi ultimo año de universidad y me están matando con proyectos de gran envergadura y tiempo no tengo o a veces cuando dejo lo de la U de lado y quiero escribir se me arranca el muso -.- . Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cambio :D Saludos. **Cherrylicius**: Si, bueno cortito pero bonito, ¿No?... ¿No?... bueno, doy asco la mayor parte de las veces XDD. Esperemos que mi salto temporal haya sido bien recibido, personalmente fue una desición fuerte porque me guiaba mucho por las fechas y ahora con esto espero estar haciéndolo bien. Y bueno, ya ves que hay mas "interacción" entre Fenrice y Febrix, como llegaron a ello, pues paciencia que seré gentil en ese aspecto XDDD. Y bueno, espero leerte pronto. Me alegran mucho vuestros reviews :D nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos y cuídate._


	92. Un Solitario Funeral

**Este es como un cap relleno la verdad. En el prox prometo algo mejor, algo como Fenrice y Febrix :D**

**Capitulo 92: Un solitario funeral **

_4 de Julio 1980 _

_ Le he entregado una muestra de mi "espécimen" al equipo. Estos días se harán difíciles. _

_6 de Julio 1980 _

_ Lo que esperaba a ocurrido. Mis compañeros han descubierto lo que sé hace ya tiempo. El gen es compatible con nuestra información. Este es capaz de entregarnos y ser parte del plan de elaboración. _

_ No quería que esto pasara. _

_12 de Agosto _

_ Vamos a pasos avanzados. _

_ Caspian ha logrado conseguir Aconito del sur de Asia. Su uso nos ayudara en el antidepresivo del sistema neuronal que necesitamos. 10 gr. Eso es lo que necesitamos para 500 ml de poción. _

_1 de Septiembre. _

_ Hemos tenido el primer rechazo de la poción. Hay tres ingredientes que están realizando un choque químico. Snape y Weibel han optado para reforzar las paredes de nuestro laboratorio. El Aconito ha sido reducido un 5%, y la luparia debe estar cortada un día de luna menguante, el poder de esta disminuye un tercio. Además de ello hemos tenido problema con el acoplamiento de hierbas generales como las semillas de asbofeltos y los ojos de salamandra. Yo creo que el poder de las semillas debe ser contrarrestados con una hermana hibrida del asbofeltos. _

_5 de Septiembre _

_ La poción debe cocerse por cinco días, con un periodo de movimiento de 4 rotaciones por cada media hora. Hoy es el primer día. _

_7 de Septiembre _

_ Algo ha resultado mal. La poción ha estallado. _

_12 de Septiembre_

_ Hemos logrado comenzar de nuevo la poción y cambiado el asbofeltos, la poción se ve calma hasta nuevo aviso. _

_14 de Septiembre de 1980 _

_ Snape me ha detenido en mitad de mi turno, me ha procurado observar algo de la muestra del "espécimen" que antes no había notado. _

_ La muestra no presenta cambios cerca de la luna. Lo que en muestras singulares es notorio un cambio de trasmutación general. La muestra del espécimen se mantiene en constante equilibrio uno con otros hasta que la presión de la radiación se expande. Snape logro encontrar lo que he temido y he tenido la esperanza desde siempre. La muestra puede ser separada y en su separación matar una de ellas._

_ La muestra también nos ayudara a liquidar al lobo. _

_16 de septiembre de 1980 _

_ La poción ha terminado la primera fase. Necesitamos esperar 10 días para que cuaje la mezcla que necesitamos. Le he dado libre a mis compañeros. Snape es el único que se ha quedado. _

_25 de septiembre 1980 _

_ Alguien ha entrado en los laboratorios, creo que alguien ha intervenido en la poción. _

_27 de septiembre de 1980 _

_ He tenido razón, alguien removió la poción y hecho a perder el sedimento necesario. Las alarmas no se vieron asaltadas. No hay mago que pueda entrar en las instalaciones, creemos que otros "seres" intentan sabotearnos. Caspian ha traído un suministro entero de asmorrea, si son vampiros los que han entrado en las instalaciones les haremos la vida imposible._

_ Las cosas se complican. _

_29 de septiembre de 1980 _

_ Hoy ha sido un día largo y angustioso. Los cuatro han decidido detener cualquier tipo de investigación. Me han pedido que nos volteáramos 100% al "espécimen", que lo investigáramos, que semejante complejidad cromosómica nos ayudaría a detener la maldición. _

_ Yo he aceptado. Duele, y no sé como hacerlo. Pero lo he hecho. Todo sea para volverlos humanos. _

**Domingo 21 de Junio**

(Febrix) Había aprendido varias cosas sobre la vida dentro de la Comarca desde el accidente del derrumbe. Uno, la gente de esta era muy radical, o la odiaba o le amaban –en su mejor parte- porque licanos enojados eran bastante molestos.

Dos, había aprendido a ser una paranoica radical.

Tres, los licanos jóvenes tenían cierta tendencia a ser más hospitalarios que los más viejos. Lo que no era extraño, pero para ella si. Había conocido a fondo la familia de los alfas en entrenamiento, porque Emil y Damian creían que lo mejor que podía hacer en sus horas muertas dentro de la Comarca era seguir a Damian a sus lecciones cual perrito faldero. Cosa que parecía fascinar a Wolfblood, de verdad es que le brillaban los ojos cuando Damian aparecía y la sacaba de donde sea que estuviera. Y aunque ellos estuvieran en pleno entrenamiento la sacaba… es que era… ¡Ho Dios! Le daban ganas de pegarle al lobo. ¿Qué pretendía? No lo sabía, tampoco quería averiguarlo. Pero enfermaba de verdad.

Y ahora mientras se encargaba de llevar un montón de libros a los estantes mientras su padre transcribía un libro en especial. Se lo quedo mirando. Su padre era joven y buenmozo ¡Y no porque ella fuera su hija! La Comarca le había dejado genial y en esplendido porte. Pero se veía de pronto el malestar, la enfermedad, la muerte, aquella cosa que desde que había llegado a la habitación de Fenrice de buenas y lo había visto. No lo había pensado hasta que la cosa se había dado ¡Y estúpida de ella! Fenrice era su pareja, si ya, no tenía por qué repetírselo siempre. Y su padre estaba con ella, vivo, porque ella aun vivía sola, porque ella aun "supuestamente" no tenía pareja. Por unas semanas espero que de pronto su padre cayera en cama enfermo grave y casi se subía a las paredes por ello mismo cuando no estaba. Cuando las semanas pasaban se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Su padre si decaía un poco, cuando ella no estaba o cuando ella no iba a la Comarca por tres días seguidos. Cuando falto una semana a la Comarca al volver, su padre estaba un poco más ceniciento, pero eso no era extraño acaban de pasar una transformación. Y sabía que no podía regirse según las costumbres normales. Era ella la que tenía un medio gen licántropo y otro humano. Y esa pequeña verdad le había dado esperanzas. Si ella era mitad humana tal vez esa estúpida regla no funcionara con ella. Tal ves su padre estuviera excelente cuando la cosas se pusieran malas de verdad, cuando ella ya no tuviera muchas esperanzas. Ese pensamiento le alegraba el día, le hacía despertarse y cuando la culpa le embargaba era su fuente de calor y esperanza.

-. Estas muy ensimismada- suelta de pronto su padre sin sacar la vista de sus libros. Ella simplemente le mira.  
-. Te quiero- suelta. Y cuando su padre le mira se nota que se ha sorprendido más de lo usual.  
-. Yo igual te quiero, hija- sonríe. Y ella se acerca para sentarse a su lado y medio abrazarle.

El simple pensamiento de no tenerlo le rompe el alma. Por ello cuando su padre le medio abraza y le da un beso en la nuca, se le ponen los ojos lagrimosos, e intenta desviar sus pensamientos.

-. Esta noche volveré a salir.  
-. ¿Con Wolfblood?  
-. No lo sé. No me ha dicho nada.  
-. ¿Y a donde iras? No me agradas que salgas sola, Fe. De verdad.  
-. Solo hare un poco de guardia, ya sabes. Londres y esas cosas…  
-. Y verás a Harry.  
-. A Potter lo tengo pegado en mis ojos. No necesito verlo.  
-. ¿Segura?- pregunta con el tono un poco burlesco. Ella se eriza y mira hacía otro lado, se sienta derecha y se cruza de brazos.  
-. Segurísima- responde con un mohín. La puerta se abre y ella se envara porque ha sentido el efluvio.

Estaba segura por Merlín que es cierto que la presencia de ese chico. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Draco Malfoy entro en la habitación con dos lobos guardián tan de cerca que parecían una extensión de su capa. No parecía tan desmejorado desde la última vez que lo vio, no es que lo viera muy seguido, pero debía decir que debes en cuando su vena curiosa le hacía escalar hasta el techo de la casa de William y verificar su posición. Seguía siendo larguirucho, pelo rubio platinado más largo de lo usual y sin gomina. Los ojos grises surcados por algunas breves ojeras – que ella sabía muy bien de que eran. Se había enterado que los lobos guardias solían ser un poco más pesados y se ponían a "Pelear" fuera del hogar de estos, solo para tenerlos despierto durante horas- y la ropa tan cara y de marca que usaba en el colegio había pasado a ser simple material de algodón fabricado por la misma Comarca.

Su presencia, y la de su familia. Todo un misterio. William y Wolfblood habían hecho un trato con Albus Dumblendore. Ella solo había sido informada del día en que Wolfblood –solo- había sacado a la familia de la mansión donde estaban "prisioneros" y llevados allí, donde estaban en la parte más lejana de la Comarca siendo vigilados día y noche sin descanso. Lo que hacían… era solo incumbencia de Wolfblood y William los únicos que se acercaban a la casa medio oculta en la zona de siembras.

El chico solía ir a la biblioteca, su padre lo veía bastante seguido. Pero se marchaba tan rápido como llegaba. Tomaba algún libro que tenía que informar a William y volvía a su hogar.

A penas si estuvo cinco minutos. Y en esos cinco minutos ella se quedó allí intentado traspasar el mueble para ver que hacía. Cuando se marcho, los ojos grises del chico fueron directo a ella para perderse tan rápido como apareció.

-. Me pone los pelos de punta- susurró con un escalofrió. Su padre se río.  
-. Bueno, por lo menos sigue sus estudios al día. Eso es bueno, ¿No?- pregunto su padre como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella le mira falsamente dolida, llevándose una mano al pecho para hacer más drama.  
-. Sí, sí, lo sé- alega ella rodando los ojos. Desde que se había salido de Hogwarts su padre solía tirarle los palos de vez en cuando sobre ello.- estoy segura que tendré tiempo… después.  
-. Venga.- rio su papá y le puso una mano en la cabeza- ve por ese libro pesadísimo sobre runas. Creo que aquí necesito ayuda.

Ella rodo los ojos y se acercó a los estantes, se metió por detrás de uno porque recordaba perfectamente que ese libro no era exactamente uno que se ocupaba con frecuencia y estaba medio escondido. Cuando se movió para buscar una escalera – no es que digamos que con la magia no podría, pero ¡Venga! No tenía nada mejor que hacer- lo vio mientras se encaminaba al fondo.

Un papel doblado, como si a alguien se le hubiera caído mágicamente. A... Malfoy. Se acercó a recogerlo y de verdad no se sorprendió cuando lo abrió con cuidado.

"_Tengo algo que de verdad te interesara y tú tienes el poder de algo que yo realmente quiero. ¿Hacemos un trato?"_

Y de pronto la simple idea de saber que era lo que pasaba le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Sí, creía que si le iba a interesar.

_**Miércoles 4 de Marzo  
**_

_(Febrix) Llegar a Hogwarts en su estado, no fue muy agradable. En primer lugar, estaban a mitad de semana…. Y ella seguía un poco coja. Los chicos deberían estar en el Gran Comedor, cenando como era de esperar por la hora. Fue aun más molesto tener que esperar que alguien de Gryffindor saliera u entrara, porque habían cambiado la contraseña en su ausencia. ¡Y fue aun más molesto! Tener que ver que de hecho como llegaban todos desde el Comedor y ella con un hambre voraz. Algunos le saludaron con una que otra cabeceada, otros simplemente le ignoraron y otros como su querido grupo venían tan estresados que ella a penas si les pudo sonreír porque Amy se le lanzó encima, su pierna enviándole un crujido les hizo desestabilizarse, y ambas cayeron redondito al suelo. _

_-. ¡Vamos a morir, tenemos deberes hasta para comer!- le soltó la chica mientras se levantaba nerviosamente- ¿Estas bien?- Ron le ayudo a levantarse. Potter venía más atrás, el chico no parecía haber dormido últimamente y cuando le miro supo porque. Se enderezo y miro hacía otro lado. No quedaba nadie más en el pasillo. _

_-. ¿Quieren hablar de ello?- pregunto mientras se creaba un breve silencio. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry. Quien asintió.- ven Amy.- la chica llegó a su lado y tomo su mano. Cuando camino la pierna se le desestabilizo y cojeo un poco. _

_-. Lo siento- susurró Amy con la voz entrecortada. _

_-. Cuando llegue ya estaba así, Amy. No te preocupes.- le sonrió a la chica. _

_Se quedaron en una vieja aula de descanso en el mismo piso. Ella tuvo que afirmarse contra la pared. Ginny aun lado de Potter, Ron y Hermione aun lado de este. Amy afirmada con ella. _

_-. No sé cuando, ni donde, ni como.- empezó con la voz solo un poco rasposa.- no se lo hemos dicho a nadie más. Wolfblood solo me ha dicho "poco tiempo" que en verdad no me dice nada. Sé que él lo sabe, sé que no quiere decirme y sé que es completamente subjetivo el tiempo, puede ser un mes, un año, o en diez. ¿Quién sabe lo que es poco tiempo para un inmortal? _

_-. ¿Fe, de que hablas?- pregunto suavecito Amy. Ella miro a su amiga y le sonrió. Una sonrisa un poco forzada pero llena de la única verdad que sabía ahora. Que por Amy, ella iba a luchar, por Josh, por su padre, por la Comarca. _

_-. De que esto va a terminar más temprano que nunca. _

_-. ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Potter. Ella miro a los verdes del chico y suspiro. _

_-. Por ahora descansar. _

_-. No, me refiero a "Ahora"_

_Y lo entendió. Cerró los ojos y sonrió tan mordaz como podía. _

_-. ¿Qué puedo decirte, Potter? Meses atrás podía haberte dejado botado cual perro lastimado, y no me hubieras causado ni un poco de lastima porque yo no pedí estar aquí metida. ¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Ustedes, los humanos, tienen algo de lo más raro. _

_Potter que había estado serio todo ese rato, sonrió de lado y se acercó. _

_-. ¿Hasta que estalle la bomba?- preguntó el chico extendiendo su mano.  
-. Hasta que nos hagamos picadillo- se la estrecho. _

**Lunes 22 de Junio. **

(Harry) Mientras Hedwig ululaba tranquilamente dentro de su jaula, apago la luz de su habitación y abrió la ventana con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, observó hacía afuera notando el frio aire de la primavera, respiro profundo mientras apretaba en su mano el pequeño paquete.

Afuera, en la calle no se veía nada. Saco su espada con un leve resplandecer y apunto hacía el suelo del jardín mientras escondía su varita en la manga del traje. Apunto hacía su puerta y esta destelló, cerrándose mágicamente. No necesitaba que los Dursley fueran a molestar tan tarde, en especial desde que estos se habían convertido en la nueva familia "despistada", lo trataban como parte de la decoración y no le molestaban en nada, cosa que agradecía, porque lo ultimo que necesitaba era a sus tíos involucrándose en cosas que no entenderían hoy ni mañana.

Dando una ultima revisada general, saltó por la ventana con facilidad, cayendo y rebotando con gracia entre los rosales de su tía. Estaba seguro que nadie le había visto, seguramente alguna alarma se activaría rápidamente si eso ocurría y había tenido cuidado de que ninguno de sus guardias le viera, Febrix había sido muy amable en darle la rutina cotidiana de aquellos personajes de la Orden que se disponían en la noche a resguardarlo. No necesito salir al camino ya que saltando la barda del vecino y un poco más allá la protección que Privet Drive le daba se desvanecía.

Dejo que sus sentidos se disparan rápidamente, por si tenía alguno que otro personaje intruso por el perímetro. Pero solo el corretear de un gato y el crujido de la madera. Con espada en mano desapareció entre los arbustos.

La desaparición, se había demorado algunas semanas en retomar con facilidad. Y había estado bien, hasta que las cosas en el Ministerio se habían restablecidos.

Como "marcado" y menor de edad aun no podía hacerlo solo, cosa que antes podían, porque habían personajes muy interesantes en el Ministerio que hacían vista gorda a muchas de sus trastadas. Pero luego, cuando el nuevo Ministro había subido al poder y las cosas se habían restablecidos, Anari le había negado hacerlo con la varita en mano, por lo que había tenido que hacer con su espada. Su arma impedía cualquier conocimiento de su paradero, por lo que se ahorra un montón de problemas hasta que en un par de semanas más podría hacerlo tranquilo. Las únicas que podían hacerlo, eran Hermione, quien había logrado su permiso ese mismo año y Fe, a quien realmente no le importaba si le llegaba algún aviso del Ministerio. Ron, quien había cumplido hacía poco los 17, supuestamente durante estas vacaciones lograría su permiso.

Al aparecer se quedo quieto nuevamente, sintiendo todo a su alrededor. No había nada ni nadie por lo que preocuparse, resguardo su espada en la cintura donde tenía el portar-espada y se encamino hacía la figura medio oculta que estaba más allá.

-. He hablado con el sujeto del cementerio- susurró la chica mientras ambos se encaminaban por las tristes calles de Godric Hollow.

-. ¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunta mientras aprieta suavemente la pequeña bolsa.

-. Que nos tendría todo listo para hoy- susurra la chica y él asiente. Caminan en silencio, él nota por el rabillo del ojo, que Fe también lleva una pequeña bolsa.

Respira profundo y mira alrededor. Godric Hollow se había convertido en un pequeño pueblo en un valle. Más de la mitad de la población maga que alguna vez había vivido allí se había marchado por las constantes amenazas de los mortifagos. Las calles se habían abierto para muggles y squib. Había una carretera bien concurrida a unos cuantos kilómetros y al final de la calle seguía un camino de piedra que llevaba a un pequeño lago. El pueblo estaba bien a cubierto por un frondoso bosque.

Había llegado allí poco después de que Fe se hubiera ido del colegio.

_**Sábado 28 de Marzo**_

_(Harry) Había sido una sorpresa bastante singular. Anari lo había llevado a ver al director, quien estaba con Fe ambos hablando medio en susurros cuando llegó. La chica a quien había visto varias veces en el bosque parecía directamente molesta por algo. _

_-. ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto llegando allí. _

_-. Si, Hermione me ha escrito hace unos días pidiéndome algo. Y he tenido que mover cielo y tierra para ello. _

_-. Y a mi- comento el Directo con una sonrisa afable.- ¿Anari harías los honores? _

_-. ¿Quién más si no?- pregunto la vampira mientras Fe cabeceaba. _

_-. ¿Me pueden explicar que…? _

_-. Vamos a Godric Hollow… creo que encontré algo. _

_La noticia le dejo mudo, y no pudo hacer más que seguir a ambas mujeres hacía los terrenos aun un poco sorprendido por lo que iban a hacer, así de simple, así como si nada… era un poco extraño para no decir bizarro había querido ir desde… bueno, desde que había sabido que sus padres estaban allí. Y ahora, así de la nada, porque Hermione había hablado con Fe... _

_Una extraña emoción en el estomago y estaba tan nerviosos que tropezó tres veces. Volver a Godric Hollow, lugar donde había vivido con sus padres, lugar donde todo había comenzado. Al traspasar las dos barreras, Fe se detuvo y los miro a ambos. _

_-. ¿Recuerdas donde esta mi casa?- pregunto la chica a la vampira. _

_-. Si.- cuando la vampira asintió, Fe desapareció frente suyo. _

_-. ¿Qué?- pregunto asombrado- ¿Ya aprendió a desaparecer?- pregunto sorprendido a la vampira. _

_-. Cuando te pasas anda tu a saber donde y todo el día con el lobo, tenlo por seguro… fue lo primero que aprendió. Vamos. _

_-. ¿Sabes lo que…?- Anari le sonrió un poco y le tendió un brazo. _

_-. No más que tú, Harry. _

_Al aparecer estuvo tentado a sacar su varita. Pero era solo Fe medio agachada. La noche era cerrada por una gruesa capa de nubes, por lo que no se veía demasiado, o por lo menos él no veía demasiado. _

_-. Deja el secretismo, Febrix- le dijo Anari. La chica se levantó.- ¿Qué haz pillado?_

_-. No mucho la verdad. Wolfblood no me deja venir muy seguido por aquí. _

_-. ¿Por qué esta tú casa?_

_-. Porque cree que místicamente por que está esta aquí yo me encerrare en mi cuarto. Anda tú a saber como comprenderlo.- se creo un breve silencio que Fe volvió a romper- bueno, pero le he hecho caso a Hermione. Con eso de que podría haber algún lugar oculto donde podría estar escondido algo de Godric. _

_-. ¿Haz encontrado algo?- pregunto esperanzado. _

_-. No mucho. He tenido que ocupar a Arkan y a Orion para ello, y no es que ellos agradezcan que los transporte a la manera maga. Pero bueno, ellos accedieron. Hay un lugar bien adentrado al bosque y cerca de la falda de las colinas que los lobos sienten un extraña sensación. Podría bien ser algún residuo de luparia, porque hay un claro cerca o algún nido de Jarvey… es lo más cercano que he podido pillar. _

_-. ¿Nos transportamos hasta allá?- pregunto él, solo un poco ilusionado. _

_-. No. Si hay magia verdaderamente antigua allí, no es bueno molestar de ninguna forma. ¿Anari?_

_En aquel momento noto que su profesora se había alejado un poco y parecía un poco encorvada. Él intento acercarse pero Fe le agarró un brazo, reteniéndolo. _

_-. Nos adelantaremos con Potter- le informo Fe. Él miro a su profesora a quien no podía verle la cara. Pero notó que esta asintió e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Notando que había pasado algo sumamente raro, se dejo guiar por Fe por el bosque hasta adentrarse, cuando volvió la cabeza para ver a Anari, esta ya no estaba. _

_-. ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto él acercándose a Fe quien llevaba su varita alumbrando el camino. _

_-. Anari se sentía mal. _

_-. ¿Y porque no me lo ha dicho?- pregunto queriendo volver. _

_-. Porque se ha estado sintiendo mal desde mucho antes Potter.- respondió la chica y parecía molesta. Él le agarró un brazo y le detuvo. En los tenues rayos del lumus pudo ver que Fe tenía un aspecto bastante malo. _

_-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto en un susurró ronco. Un poco molesto, sabía que Fe y Anari no se llevaban muy bien, pero habían aprendido a tolerarse. Que se mostrara tan arisca cuando Anari estaba enferma a él le caía bastante mal. _

_-. Potter, piensa un poco. Anari es una vampira, una semi vampira metida en un conteiner de protección que reprime su lado vampiro hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer. Tiene que hacer magia, cuando su estado vampiro quien posee más que nada ese poder no esta presente. Tiene que comer grandes cantidades de proteínas porque no puede o no quiere, anda a saber tú, sangre. Y tiene que salir de sopetón de colegio cuando esta reprimida, cuando estoy yo cerca o tú… ambos fuentes de sangre directas. Adivina porque no quiero estar muy cerca de ella ahora… o tú. _

_Él no dijo nada mientras Fe se soltaba y se giraba. _

_Demasiado preocupada por Anari camino con cuidado detrás de Fe. Él por lo menos no podía ver mucho, y sacar su espada para hacer un lumus era algo molesto. _

_Anari estaba más pálida de lo normal, o tal vez un poco más débil. Pero nunca se había mostrado flaquear delante de él o de sus alumnos. ¿Realmente lo estaba pasando tan mal? ¿Por qué no les decía algo? ¿Por qué no comía? Tendría que hablar con ella, no quería agotarla más si por ello le estaba haciendo sufrir. _

_-. Potter- le llamo Fe sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica saco algo de su capa y se lo tendió sin mirarle.- ¿Podrías pasarle esto, mañana a Josh, por favor?- pregunto. El tendió la mano y sujeto una pequeña carta. _

_-. Claro- asintió guardándola.- ¿Dónde te estas quedando? ¿Como esta tu rodilla?_

_-. Por ahora en la Comarca pero Wolfblood esta atosigando a un hombre en el pueblo para que nos mantengamos cerca. Mi pierna esta bien… duele un poco solo cuando hace demasiado frío. _

_-. Este próximo fin de semana es la final de quidditch- dijo y noto su estomago tensarse.- ¿Vas a estar?_

_-. ¡Claro que no!- replico esta- no me gusta el quidditch y mucho menos cuando juegas tú, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un suicida? Te recuerdo que no te puedes morir… sería realmente molesto.- él un poco sorprendido por la negativa tan agresiva del principio termino sonriente al escucharla decir lo ultimo porque parecía como que si asistiría. _

_-. ¿Sabias que Amy se rapto a Hermione a vuestro cuarto?- preguntó para mantener alguna conversación. _

_-. Sí. Amy me lo dijo el otro día. _

_-. ¿Os mantenéis comunicadas?- preguntó sorprendido. Él a penas si había podido conversar poco o nada con la chica desde el incidente. _

_-. Claro que sí. Amy se escapa bastante seguido donde Hagrid, y yo pasó algunas horas con él cuando Wolfblood tiene que salir. Además mi Sombras es una buena Familiar.- Sombras… y recordó como un golpe, cuando había visto a la gata en brazos de Amy hacía solo unos días. No le había parecido extraño porque se había acostumbrado mucho a ver al animal rondando, hasta ahora no había pensado que como Familiar de Fe debería estar con ella, no rondando en el Sala Común. _

_Caminaron un poco más, cuando ambos se pararon de golpe al sentir una suave descarga eléctrica erizarle los cabellos. Fe saco su espada y él hizo lo mismo. _

_-. ¡Lumus Solem!- soltó la chica apuntando hacía adelante. _

_La maleza se había esparcido. Y los árboles viejos y doblados molestaban gran parte de la visual. La tierra se había vuelto piedras pero no había nada más anormal. _

_Siguieron caminando en silencio buscando cualquier pequeño malestar que les avisara de algo. _

_Caminaron otra media hora cuando Fe fue deteniendo el paso y él también. Algo no estaba bien. _

_-. ¿Crees que estamos dando vueltas en circulo?- pregunto él. Acercándose a su lado. _

_-. Así lo veo, el valle no esta tan grande para haber caminado tanto y no haber encontrado nada, además ni siquiera hemos llegado a la falda de la colina. Y no puedo ver las estrellas o algún astro para ver si seguimos bien.- Fe tomo la varita y la puso sobre su mano- __**Oriéntame- **__la varita comenzó a dar vueltas como loca. No se detuvo en ningún momento.- creo que estamos metidos en algo, pero no lo sé. ¿Sientes tú algo? Porque yo nada.- él se levanto de hombros dándole a entender que estaba tan perdido como ella. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo- volvamos Potter, creo que esto no es muy buena idea._

_-. Creí que lograríamos encontrar algo._

_-. Yo también, creí que trayéndote conmigo, algo ocurría. Pero cuando quieres que te pasen cosas bizarras, estas no quieren aparecer_

_A él le hizo bastante gracia ese comentario. Salieron de aquella cosa que les dios una pequeña descarga y Fe suspiro. _

_-. Te llevó a Hogwarts- anuncio y antes de que él pudiera pedir o decir algo, sintió el tirón de la transportación. Fue algo ruda y salió trastabillando hacía adelante, casi cayendo si Fe no le hubiera agarrado el brazo.- bueno, debo decir, que no fue tan malo. _

_-. ¡¿Es la primera vez que lo intentas?- le pregunto medio grito un poco mareado, se tanteo varias partes para saber que estaba completo. _

_-. Bueno, no creí que fueras muy diferente a un lobo. _

_-. Bueno yo creo que si- respondió.- además quería ir al pueblo. _

_-. No te hubiera llevado de todas maneras. Estábamos lejos del pueblo, acercarse podría haber sido peligroso.- él miro a la chica levantándole una ceja. Esta pareció sonrojarse porque carraspeo y miró hacía otro lado._

_-. No me puedo creer que me hayas dicho ello.- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y bufando en molestia. _

_-. Si bueno, ya, ya.- le cortó haciendo movimiento con las manos- para otra será. _

(Harry) Sintió esa extraña presión en el pecho mientras llegaban a la calle donde se encontraba su hogar. Y siempre que se acercaba sentía esa tristeza profunda en el corazón. Ese dolor y esa rabia que le sacudía con violencia por lo que Voldemort le había quitado. En silencio levanto el rostro para ver más de la mitad del techo destruido. El color blanco de la casa estaba resquebrajado pero ni los vidrios ni la el pequeño camino de piedras blanca se hallaba sucio como si estuviera siendo limpiado con frecuencia.

Las grandes setas no dejaban ver demasiado y eso le molestaba. Era su hogar… fue su hogar, era más que nadie tenía derecho de ver lo ello ocultaba, pero las setas y la verja erigida alrededor poco más allá de la entrada no le dejaban entrar. Había una protección, que si bien era muy débil, era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los vecinos o del mismo ministerio quien había puesto la protección para alejar a posibles intrusos.

También había apreciado una pequeña placa en la puerta. Una conmemoración a sus padres y a él mismo. Cerró los ojos un momento y no se había dado cuenta que se había detenido hasta que Fe le llamo.

En silencio, siguieron caminando.

El cementerio de Godric Hollow no era muy grande y estaba en la periferia del pueblo. Había una pequeña capilla que estaba levemente iluminada.

Cuando entraron, noto, por el rabillo como Fe miraba hacía la parte más alejada. Allá donde las tumbas estaban escondidas bajo el manto de piedrecillas y flores antiguas. La chica no le había dicho nada, pero se imaginaba que viviendo allí, su madre debería estar por ese lado.

Notando un extraño picor de ojos, respiro profundo y ambos se dirigieron allí donde estaban las tumbas de sus padres. Estaban aun lado de un pequeño sauce, varias tumbas más, pero las de sus padres siempre estaban limpias y con alguna flor mágica. Aun lado, y como Fe había pedido. Había un agujero como el porte de una tumba y el corazón se le oprimió al ver la lapida sin tallar.

Se imaginaba que esto debería haber sido más grande, más glamoroso. Un Black moría y debería ser toda una hazaña para el pueblo mágico. Pero él no era un simple Black. Era su padrino y no era como los demás. Era un Black que fue a Gryffindor. Era un Black que destruyo las líneas erigidas por su oscura familia. Era un Black que lucho por lo que creía correcto. Era su familia.

Fe paso a su lado, no le vio la cara pero sabía que por el temblor en sus hombros estaba igual que él. Llorando en silencio. Sabía que luego de que fueran por las memorias de Sirius y hubieran tenido sus encontronazos, las cosas se habían calmado para ellos, habían dejado descansar la mente por la muerte de Sirius. Pero ahora… ahora era el término.

Miro a Fe quien saco de su pequeña bolsa dos frascos que él podría apreciar como memorias, una bufanda roja y dorada, y un pergamino.

El pergamino era un dibujo. Eran dos grandes lobos y un perro. No era una obra de arte pero parecía haber sido hecha con bastante cuidado, las siglas SB en la esquina inferior derecha. Fe extendió la ruinosa bufanda, puso el pergamino y las dos memorias, cerrándola con cuidado, ocupo su varita para dejarlas en el fondo. Se levanto quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y le miro.

-. Las memorias son de mi papá.- susurró la chica con la voz ronca.- su bufanda de Hogwarts, la encontré en casa y ese roñoso dibujo que solía llevar de un lado a otro porque era la viva imagen del arte.

Él no tenía mucho de Sirius que realmente representara algo para él, el espejo que Febrix le había devuelto él cual se hallaba reparado –el cual el otro aun tenía el profesor Lupin-. La navaja que también había sido reparada, su saeta de fuego y la enciclopedia de Defensa. Todas cosas que aun ocupaba y de las cuales, realmente, él no quería separarse.

Pero había algo. Extrajo de la pequeña bolsa, una antigua y delicada foto: de sus padres, él de pequeño y un perro negro que correteaba de un lado a otro entre los pies de sus sonrientes padres. La dejo caer con cuidado. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Ambos taparon la tumba sin cuerpo, sin algo que velar, pero con todo el cariño que poseían.

Era su pequeña ceremonia de despedida. Utilizo su espada para escribir sobre la lapida.

"_Sirius Black, padrino, hermano y amigo sin igual" _

Mientras salían del cementerio. Al fin sentía que el círculo se había cerrado. Sirius podía descansar, aun lado de sus padres, realizando travesuras en el más allá, viendo a aquellos que querían salir adelante.

Se giro una ultima vez, y sintió que ellos le miraban, que ellos estaban con él. Con una última despedida se alejó de aquel lugar, para volver una próxima vez con la tranquilidad de una guerra ganada.

* * *

**-.- Y ya… siempre quise revivir a Sirius… pero nunca supe como hacerlo sin que ya fuera más random de lo random que es XDDD, es super fome este cap porque estoy en mi ultimas semanas de clases y ha sido realmente agotador y no podía crear algo asi bueno, pero ya por lo menos subí ¿Cuenta no?... ¿No? … **

_**kate black Evans:** Sí, Fenrice y Febrix se odiaban a muerte, pero en el próximo cap cuento lo que paso :D. Gracias por pasar y por dejar tu comentario que me alegra el día. Nos leemos :D **FrogizZ:** Aun te queda por llegar aquí, así que bueno, espero que te guste, y de tus reviews de los cap pasados y no ¬¬ a Anari no le gusta Remus XDDD Deja de meter ideas random en mi cabezaaa XDDDDDD Awww… espero que te este yendo bien en la Universidad, y espero que estes estudiando lo que te gusta porque si no, no vale la pena morir, resucitar y volver a morir por algo que no gusta XDD Y bueno, haber si logras ser el 200, yo dije que había sorpresa cuando eso ocurriera, un par de dibujillos muy lindos que tengo por allí :D y bueno, eso. Ya nos leemos y cuídate mucho mi fan N°1 XDD._


	93. El comienzo de una extraña relación

**Capitulo 93: "El comienzo… de una extraña relación"**

**Martes 23 de Junio**

(Febrix) Estaba en la cascada, único lugar de toda la Comarca en que verdad podía estar tranquila un rato. De estomago tenía las manos sobre el agua jugando con esta. Sus tres lobos jugaban en su espalda con una ramita. Era entretenido ver tres lobos en cuerpos ya de jóvenes lobos jugando cual cachorros. Para ella aun lo eran, aunque sus padres y en si todos ya los trataban como adultos inestablemente emocionales.

El día anterior luego de ir a Godric Hollow con Potter ambos habían ido a Londres muggle. Había algo allí, en esa paz muggle sobre las calles que a ambos los tranquilizaban, con hechizos para cambiar de cabello y uno que otro rasgo físico. Habían dado un par de vueltas en silencio comentando una que otra cosa, hablando banalidades pero siempre alertas de todo a su alrededor. Hasta que Potter había visto una sortija en el escaparate de una tienda muggle.

Era una bonito anillo, sencillo y delicado con leves entrelazados en oro. El chico no se había aguantado y lo había comprado para Ginny. Le había dicho, casi como si no hablara para ella, que cada día que estaba lejos de la pelirroja, era una extraña pesadez en el pecho, como si estuvieran quebrándolo de a poco. En aquel momento le había quemando la mano, la mano donde aún hoy tenía oculto el anillo de Fenrice.

El vampiro en su testarudez no había querido quitárselo. Se negaba rotundamente a ello, ella había aprendido a lanzarse hechizos sobre este cada día en la mañana.

Se giro sobre la orilla y se quedo viendo la entrada y salida de hadas. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se ponía una mano sobre los ojos y recordaba aquel día. En que simplemente…. Había dejado de pelear con lo obvio.

_**Jueves 5 de Marzo**_

_(Febrix) Amy no se había equivocado para nada mientras veía como la Sala común se iba vaciando lentamente, ella sentía esa urgencia de terminar lo antes posible para poder dormir aunque fuera un poco. Potter y Ron se habían ido hacía ya un rato y esperaba que Anari los llevara hacía el bosque, porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempos de enviarle un mensaje al lobo. _

_Dieron la una de la mañana cuando los dos chicos llegaron. En la sala solo estaba ella y una Amy media dormida sobre su pergamino de Defensa, lo había terminado pero le estaba dando los últimos toques. A ella aun le quedaba un tercio de pergamino que terminar y otro de treinta centímetros para encantamientos. _

_Se quería morir. _

_-. Maldito ataque, maldita pierna, malditos lobos, maldita escuela, maldita tareas- rumiaba mientras transcribía información de dos libros que tenía delante intentando que sus palabras no fueran malditos jeroglíficos. _

_-. Vamos a dormir Fe- bostezo Amy mientras le tironeaba la camisa. _

_-. No puedo Amy tengo que terminar esto- susurró sin sacarle la mirada de encima. _

_-. ¿Y si te levantas más temprano?_

_-. No sé cuanto me demoro en lo otro, ve acostarte Amy._

_En ese momento los chicos se acercaron. Potter le miro con lastima y cierta burla que ella solo pudo hacer un mohín. _

_-. ¿Hermione a llegado?- le pregunto Ron. _

_-. Hacía como media hora- contesto Amy, la chica tomo sus cosas con movimientos aletargados. _

_-. No te demores mucho Fe, de verdad… o vendré a buscarte- le amenazo mientras le daba un breve abrazo y se despedía de los chicos. _

_-. ¿Habéis visto al lobo?- preguntó. _

_-. No hemos salido, pero Orion se acercó a nosotros. Le he dicho. _

_-. Gracias Potter- comentó. _

_Los chicos se despidieron mientras ella se quedaba sola en el lugar. Sombras se desperezo del sillón donde estaba recostada y pegando con la cabeza en la mano se fue arriba. Ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero le quedaba tanto aún por hacer. _

_(Fenrice) El bosque estaba en silencio. No habían lobos cercas y a medio metro de él yacía la protección azulada. Ya la había traspasado días anteriores, sus efectos eran bastante desagradables. No perdía sus poderes, pero lo dejaban medio mareado, casi como drogado. _

_Eran las tres de la mañana por lo que consideraba que Fe debería estar durmiendo, solo pensarlo le cruzo un hormigueo en el estomago. _

_Respirando profundo entro en la capa mientras sentía como su vampiro se consumía un poco pero no se marchaba y algo como una estela eléctrica se le pegaba a la piel. _

_Notando que nadie más había presenciado su entrada, se concentro en la torre donde tantos meses atrás había visitado a Fe y desapareció. _

_Al aparecer se tambaleo cual borracho, se tuvo que agarrar de la pared mientras pequeños destellos azules salían de su piel, como si la magia se estuviera resintiendo. Observó el lugar y vio las dos camas, una de ellas ocupada y donde no estaba Fe. _

_Se quedo unos segundos allí esperando observando todo a su alrededor. La cama de Fe estaba desocupada, había un hada durmiendo sobre la almohada y el gato salvaje no se veía por ningún lado. _

_La otra compañera de su licana dormía plácidamente y el suave ronroneo le decía que el gato salvaje yacía allí acostado también. _

_Camino un par de pasos preocupado por la falta de Fe, ¿Estaría entrenando aún? Miro nuevamente alrededor cuando un destello le llamo la atención, por un momento tuvo un ataque de preocupación al ver la luparia. Una flor recién cortada dentro de un pequeño masetero… con un tulipán a un lado. _

_SU tulipán… camino hacía este con una sensación tan cálida en el pecho que le tembló la mano cuando toco los pétalos. Era una flor mágica, pero no por eso debía de haber durado tantos meses. Sus pétalos parecían recién cortados…. Tenía un hechizo sobre este. Fe había dejado su flor, la flor que él le dio hacía tantos meses atrás, la había guardado… por él. _

_(Febrix) Media dormida como estaba mientras al fin ponía a término su último deber, tuvo toda la intención de dormir allí mismo. Cambiar de lugar eran segundo perdidos donde cerrar sus ojos. Por lo que acomodándose en un sillón cerro los ojos mientras una extraña sensación le invadía el pecho. Por un segundo se asusto, pero se quedo completamente dormida segundos después incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. _

_(Fenrice) Estuvo allí otros segundos mientras daba otra vuelta por la habitación. Fe estaba por allí el olor era de ahora no de días por lo que bien podría esperarla en otro lado. Cuando abrió la puerta silenciosamente noto el olor. Cálidos, embriagante, cuando puso un pie en la escalera fue su perdición. Las escaleras se convirtieron en un maldito resbalin. A penas pudo mantenerse en pie mientras bajaba a resbalones sujetándose de la pared. ¿Qué diablos era eso?_

_Todo lo más decente que pudo cayó en la sala común. Se arregló cuando pudo mientras notaba en perforante olor. Su mirada fue directo hacía la chica que yacía un poco más allá, dormida y exhausta con un montón de pergaminos sobre la mesa. _

_Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no reír de la emoción, pero la sonrisa pegajosa fue imposible quitársela mientras se acercaba a la durmiente chica. _

_Se medio acuclillo delante de ella, estaba agotada se veía en rictus tenso en su barbilla y los movimientos nerviosos de sus ojos bajo los parpados. Le acaricio una mejilla y simplemente no lo aguanto. La echaba tanto de menos, echaba tanto de menos que le gritara que le mirara con "odio", verla sonrojada. Verla… simplemente verla. La tomo con cuidado, entre sus brazos. La escalera aun era un resbalín por lo que no pudo subirla. Se la llevó a ese usado sillón y se sentó con ella encima. _

_Observándola tanto como quería. O merlín esto era la jodida gloria. _

_Fe se removió un poco y sonrió encantado cuando esta se acomodó contra él buscando calor. _

_Cuando esta se volvió a remover, él sonrió y le beso la mejilla. Esta hizo un mohín molesto. Le beso los labios. Esta sonrió. La volvió a besar levemente. Y abrió los ojos. _

_Sus ojos dorados estaba nublados, y el entrecejo se comenzó a formar lentamente. Como si no supiera si estaba soñando o algo. _

_Cuando noto que era verdad y estuvo a punto de lanzar el primer regaño, le agarro la barbilla y le beso sujetándole el rostro con la palma. Se removió inquita por un rato, hasta que la tranquilizo y él saboreo a gusto. Su respiración cálida rozándole las mejillas y su corazón alterado en armonía. _

_Se retiro a los segundos observando sus facciones sonrojadas y el mohín molesto. _

_-. ¿Qué…- él se lanzó una vez más para callarla. Pero Fe tiró la cabeza hacía atrás escapando de sus labios, ni lento ni perezoso fundió su cara a su terso cuello. _

_Un escalofrió le paso por toda la espina cuando escucho el primer gemido. Se tensó por completo, pero Fe volvió a removerse intentando bajarse, él la apretó contra él. Sonriendo cuando esta le miro enojada. _

_-. ¿Cómo haz entrado? - pregunto.- ¿Cómo diablos haz entrado?- pregunto claramente preocupada, no le gritaba porque eso despertaría a una parte importante de la población estudiante que dormía resbalin arriba. _

_Él llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón desbocado. _

_-. Esto de aquí- susurró- es mió. _

_La chica pareció no entender hasta que el pánico inundo su rostro. Lanzó un manotazo para bajarse, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer que esta se alejara. Le agarro la mano y cuando esta intentó deslizarse por el costado, él se arrastró con ella. _

_La atrapo en el suelo, colocándose a cuatro patas para que no se moviera, le sujeto la mejilla con la palma, intentando hablar con ella. _

_-. He visto que aun tienes mi tulipán- susurró. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacía las escaleras. Cuando volvió a mirarlos estaba tan sonrojada que él sonrió encantado y le acaricio la barbilla, hipnotizados por sus labios. La quería con él. No quería estar más lejos de ella._

_-. No deberías estar aquí- murmuro. Él noto como se le consumía la voz. _

_-. Yo no debería estar en muchos lados, Fe.- susurró y le acaricio de nuevo la mejilla. La beso suavemente, le beso las mejillas y la barbilla.- pero no puedo, simplemente ya no puedo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero saber que estas bien, quiero despertar y saber que voy a tenerte a mi lado. _

_La chica miró hacía otro lado, y el sintió el saldo olor de las lagrimas. Le tomo el rostro y le obligo a mirarle, tenía los ojos empañados. La levanto y la abrazo. _

_-. Dame una oportunidad. No me burlo, no quiero que creas que me burlo. Pero haz tenido todo este tiempo mi flor guardada, la haz mantenido lo que significa que soy algo para ti. No sigas peleando con lo inevitable, por favor.- susurró y la abrazo más fuerte- no quiero hacerte daño y sé que no me creerás, pero déjame demostrártelo. Sé que e sido un capullo, sé que he sido acelerado y un bastardo contigo… _

_(Febrix) Verlo allí, abrazándole, soltando toda esa retahíla de palabras que pusieron el corazón en la mano. No era novedad que ya tuviera problemas con querer odiarlo, pero que le digiera todo eso… maldición. Ella no era de palo, y no con él. _

_Si solo pudiera… que las cosas fueran tan diferentes._

_Le agarro el rostro con ambas manos y le beso. _

_Le calló mientras era ella la que ponía su alma en ello, ella la que le sujetaba mientras cerraba los ojos y lo sentía a su alrededor abrazándole con fuerza. Era difícil no sentirse protegida cuando él le abrazaba así. _

_Cuando él no se convertía en el baboso bastardo que le engaño. _

_Las antiguas palabras de Anari le golpearon fuerza… podría engañarlo, sí. Pero se atrevería a ello. Podría de verdad… ¿Hacerle eso? _

_Al separarse estaba tan sonrojada que sentía que podía hervir agua con sus mejillas. El vampiro le miró con una sonrisa tan esplendorosa que ella se quedo congelada y miro hacía otro lado. _

_-. Simplemente compórtate- murmuro. Fenrice volvió a abrazarla-. Pero… _

_-. Aww…- rezongo este y pareció desinflarse. _

_-. Pondremos algunas reglas…_

(Febrix) Reglas que a veces ella misma quería romper.

Como lo que había pasado hacía solo unos días, cuando Fenrice había estado desecho, cuando le había abrazado tan intensamente que ella no había sabido que hacer. Momento como aquel quería hablar, quería saber que estaba planeando, que hacía, porque sufría. Y no solo porque una parte de ella temía lo que hacía fuera algo contra ella o contra los suyos, si no, que realmente quería ayudarlo.

Era difícil a veces viajar a su habitación, sin saber si volvería a encontrarlos como la otra vez.

**Lunes 23 de Marzo **

_Eran ya las una de la mañana y ella como habían sido los días anteriores estaba enfurruñada debajo de un sauce. _

_-. ¡No me mires así!- le regaño el lobo. _

_-. Déjame en ese caso volver a mi casa. _

_-. ¡Claro que no!_

_-. ¡A la Comarca!_

_-. No, tengo que poner a los alfas sobre aviso siempre que vas. ¿Y es bastante tarde para ello? Además que no quiero estar yendo y saliendo como cualquier cosa, la gente se altera bastante con ello. _

_-. ¡No voy a dormir de nuevo aquí a la intemperie!- soltó enojada. Ok, podía soportarlo, no era tan malo con algunos hechizos, pero por Merlín, ella no era algo así como chica de campo para soportar una semana durmiendo entre raíces con un lobo de cabecera y otro de manta-aunque Arkan era su peluche preferido-. _

_-. Hemos estado bastante bien los últimos días. _

_-. ¡Claro que no! Que tú seas un lobo no significa que yo lo pase bien. Además he pasado otra transformación bastante mala y quiero una jodida cama. _

_-. Entonces te dejare con Hagrid. _

_-. Quiero mucho a Hagrid pero no puedo dormir con sus ronqueras. ¡Déjame volver a mi casa! ¿Qué puede ir mal?_

_-. No te voy a dejar allí. Maldita sea. _

_-. Si bueno, tú eras el que quería que dejara el colegio, ¿No?- pregunto venenosa. El lobo le miro mal, ella no se inmuto cuando este le apareció al lado y aparecieron dentro de una habitación. Un poco sorprendida vio que era una pequeña habitación bien limpia y obviamente maga, por el mal emparejado de la puerta y ventana. A veces pensaba que los magos amaban los cuartos mal diseñados. _

_-. Silencio.- el lobo desapareció una vez más y volvió a aparecer.- ok. Te quedaras aquí. _

_-. ¿Qué es aquí exactamente?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la ventana. Allí pudo ver el camino de Hogsmeade. De hecho al frente, estaba Zonko. _

_-. Es una habitación que pido prestada de vez en cuando- murmuro el lobo y luego se giro hacía otro lado- como sea volveré mañana a medio día, te quiero ver corriendo cuando llegue.- ella le hizo un mohín y se sentó en la cálida cama- los lobos estarán por aquí. Y si escuchas algo, bueno, bien te servirá haber aprendido la transportación tan rápido.- antes de que ella pudiera refutar, el lobo se había marchado…. Dejándola sola. _

_Se quedo allí sentada un rato. Obviamente la casa infiltrada estaba vacía. Wolfblood se había marchado a no sé que con no sé quien. Tal vez al fin tenía una cita… se quedo allí sentada casi media hora. Y lo decidió. _

_No había visto al vampiro desde que se había ido de Hogwarts, y lo había creído ver a lo lejos una vez mientras entrenaba y este obviamente no había podido acercarse. Había estado teniendo esa mala sensación en el estomago hacía días, pero había creído que era la transformación… hasta que esta había pasado. _

_Recordando el lugar donde Fenrice le había llevado ya una vez completamente consiente. Desapareció. _

_Por un momento se asusto, ya que todo estaba oscuro y a penas si se escuchaba un goteo intermitente, levanto un pie y choco contra el sofá, al tocar la textura supo que había llegado a buen lugar. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? Dio un paso mientras respiraba profundo. Como un latigazo sintió el olor volver locos sus sentidos, el metálico olor a sangre, a algo oscuro... podrido. Asustada saco su varita apunto con un lumus y haciendo un movimiento prendió las velas a su alrededor. Escucho una respiración forzosa, trabajada. Cuando la habitación al fin se ilumino, observó el lugar donde corría el agua, de donde provenía el olor. _

_Corrió hacía la orilla y observó hacía abajo, lo que le detuvo el corazón en el pecho. Fenrice estaba empapado tirado sobre su costado, el agua corría por sus facciones tan pálidas que parecían muertas, tenía los pómulos con cicatrices azuladas, los labios amoratados y agrietados. El pecho al descubierto lleno de cicatrices horrendas, la ropa llena de sangre. Con un gemido ahogado casi se cae cuando bajo para llegar a su lado. Apago el agua con un movimiento de la mano y le tomo el rostro suavemente. Las convulsiones que no había visto le hicieron ahogarse en un sollozo. _

_Merlín que había pasado. _

_-. Fenrice- susurró suavecito quitándole el cabello de la cara.- Fenrice- susurró una vez más asustada por el frio que expandía su cuerpo.- háblame Fenrice- el vampiro no dijo nada. _

_Más asustada utilizo su varita para lanzar un hechizo térmico a la habitación. No sabiendo si el vampiro tenía algún hueso roto tuvo miedo de moverlo, pero tenía que sacarlo de allí. Utilizado un inmobilus lo levanto cuidadosamente. Este no emitió ruido mientras lo dejaba sobre su cama. Con un evanesco le quito la ropa y lo cubrió inmediatamente, le seco el cabello y noto que ya por lo menos no tenia los labios azules, aunque seguía temblando. _

_Este no tenía ningún tipo de botiquín de primeros auxilios, y ella era pésima para cualquier tipo de curación a excepción de aquel hechizo con el cual había aprendido que no podía curar nada que Fenrice hiciera o tuviera. _

_Completamente avergonzada por ser tan poco aporte. Solo pudo curarle las heridas con agua, esperando que el vampiro despertara para que pudiera guiarla. ¿Quién le había hecho aquello? _

Había sido el susto más grande que Fenrice le hubiera dado. Se paso tres horas intentando darle calor, hasta que este había abierto los ojos. Aun en aquel momento, el estúpido le había sonreído.

Volvió a girarse quedando de estomago una vez más. Se movió un poco y metió la cara dentro del agua. La fresca sensación calmo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_El vampiro hizo una mueca de dolor y alzo una mano para tomarle la mejilla. _

_-. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto suavecito. Por un momento pensó que él no diría nada. Ya que al fin y al cabo una de las reglas era no hablar de aquello que hacían para sus bandos. _

_-. Voldemort- susurró con la voz rota- estaba muy enojado. _

_-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto una vez más con un trapo limpiando una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. _

_-. Los Malfoy…- sonrió, le tomo la mano y le sonrió.- me alegra tenerte aquí. Creí que ya no podrí verte. _

_-. Ayúdame a curarte, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto aun más nerviosa si fuera posible. _

_-. No puedes hacer nada. Es magia negra. _

En aquel momento no había entendido, que de hecho Fenrice había estado días herido. Ya que los Malfoy habían desaparecido días antes de su transformación.

De pronto algo le agarro de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta que llevaba, abrió los ojos y soltó un jadeo, respirando agua. Salió tosiendo mientras la ponían en pie.

-. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto medio grito Damian. Ella levanto una mano mientras seguía tosiendo.- Merlín casi se me cae el alma cuando te he visto aquí tirada.

-. No estaba haciendo nada- reclamo con la voz rasposa cuando al fin pudo dejar de toser.- maldición, Damian. Solo estaba descansando.

-. ¿Con la cabeza dentro del agua y sin moverte?- pregunto levantando una ceja detrás de las gafas.

-. Cada uno descansa como puede.- contesto tratando de no sonrojarse por lo absurdo de su respuesta. Damian rodo los ojos y miro a los tres lobos que estaban durmiendo plácidamente más allá.

-. Los tienes muy mimados- comentó.

-. Hummmm son míos, hago lo que quiero y si los quiero de bonito, de bonito se van a quedar. ¿Y porque vienes tan pesado? Ya sabia yo que eso de hacer de "pareja" y que te comportaras tan caballero era solo para el publico.- el joven solo le levanto una ceja, y ella se rio pasito.

-. Me gustaría saber que vez en este lugar.

-. ¿Qué, que veo?- pregunto extrañada- ¡Este es el único lugar donde hay algo de color y sonidos! A mi me parece tan extraño que este lugar no sea, de hecho, un lugar más visitado.

-. ¿No lo sientes?- pregunto el chico mirándole intensamente.

-. Sentir ¿Qué?

-. El olor a luparia.

-. ¿Luparia?

-. Vamos Fe, ¿De verdad? Nadie viene aquí porque el olor a luparia es realmente mareante luego de un rato. De hecho, los pueblerinos no se acercan porque ya han muerto algunos aquí.

-. ¿Estas de broma?- pregunto extrañada.

Ella siempre venía aquí y jamás había sentido nada. El ruido de las hadas de pronto le llamo la atención. Nahrir aun se pasada gran parte del tiempo con ella. Pero se pasaba más tiempo con su enjambre. De pronto noto algo obvio. Nahrir le ayudaba siempre que había un poco de luparia cerca de ella, le ayudaba ya que el hada hacia algo con esta… allí habían muchas hadas… hadas que ayudaban a un pueblo completo. Luparia allí donde las hadas entraban y salían. Su mirada fue a la entrada… ¿Habría luparia detrás de ese muro de piedra?

-. No, no estoy de broma. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?- pregunto este. Ella rodo los ojos.

-. Bien- soltó interesada aun más por aquel ducto. ¿Seria real lo que estaba pensando?- había sido un día muy tranquilo.- el chico rodo los ojos mientras silbaba. Sus tres cachorros dieron un salto, chocando unos con otros hasta que les vieron y fueron hacía ellos.- ¿Y bueno, donde me llevas, ¡Ho secuestrador favorito!- pregunto. El chico le miro con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Secuestrador?

-. ¿Que no te haz dado cuenta?, además eres el secuestrador favorito de Wolfblood, no es que me queje- soltó rápidamente para no ser mal interpretada.

-. Lo tendré en mente de ahora en adelante- le contesto con una breve sonrisa cómplice.

Siguiéndolo volvió a recordar esos días.

_Wolfblood iba y venía, y aunque no quería hablar nunca de ello. Siempre le soltaba algo como "No soy tu niñera" y "Antes solo tenía que soportarte algunas horas" cuando estaba de pésimo humor. Pero en si el lobo se pasaba gran parte del día con ella lo que estaba mosqueando a ambos. Si esa época en que pasaban en las noches eran tensas, por así decirlo, verlo 24 horas era horrible. Por lo que habían quedado en un plan mutuo. Ella se comportaba, andaba con los lobos y le daba cierta libertad siempre muy responsablemente y le dejaría sola para que hiciera lo que quisiera- lo que era un gran salto luego de su pequeño escape y vigilancia perpetua-. _

_Y lo estaba cumpliendo, aunque se muriera por desaparecer para ver el estado de Fenrice. Cada día sentía la urgencia de ir aparecerse y saber que esta bien. _

_Pero tenía que comportarse y había tramado algunas trampas de despiste, gracias una inusual conversación con Hermione a quien había pillado en el bosque buscándola para que investigara el escudo en el valle Godric lo que le daba algunas oportunidades sin ser una mentirosa crónica._

_Había aprendido a desaparecer en un estado de puro estrés luego que Wolfblood tuviera una pésima idea de ella con los hipogrifos y una caza hasta el amanecer. Por lo que de ir allá para acá se le estaba haciendo sumamente fácil y muy útil- aunque eso no lo fuera a aceptar con nadie-. Y lo estaba usando indiscriminadamente. _

_Había aparecido en Privet Drive, para hacerle una ocasional visita lejana a Potter, había reconocido que tenía una guardia increíble por lo que se había sentado en el techo de una casa –obviamente camuflada- para ver el comportamiento de los guardias simplemente NO porque ella estuviera preocupada por el chico y algún desliz en la suso dicha guardia, solo para estar segura de que nadie se dormía… o algo. _

_Sus segundas visitas fue a Godric Hollow llevándose a Orion y Arkan, había sido molesto para ambos lobos, pero cuando estos estuvieron enteros y sin ninguna parte menos; ella había estado en la gloria aunque sus queridos lobos le habían estado gruñendo parte de su inesperada visita. Ella había entrado en su casa, fue un extraño dolor en el pecho sentir esta tan fría, tan inesperadamente lejana. La mezcolanza de olores le había hecho sentirse molesta y abrumada pero por lo menos su hogar no había sufrido daños de los inesperados visitantes. Pero sabiendo que no había traído sus lobos para ello, comenzó a investigar el bosque… llevándose la primera sorpresa cuando Orion le había informado de residuos de una magia antigua. Había investigado por varios días antes de ir a buscar a Potter y dar su primera vuelta alrededor. _

_Y su tercera visita, la cual Wolfblood estuvo regañando bastante, fue a la misma Comarca. El lobo exageraba obviamente, aunque eso no causaba que los alfas le hubieran pillado preguntándose y preguntándole porque no habían sido notificados de sus andanzas, ella había pasado infraganti por unos días hasta que Surk quien la pillo en el bosque había notificado sus llegadas secretas a William y se había llevado un sermón sobre su irresponsabilidad y su blablabla. Por lo que se había llevado su primera y gran guardia… Max. _

_Y este para su mala suerte, no le importaba ir donde ella y vivir de su increíble experiencia en el bosque. Hasta que había pensado, ¿Cuál es peor odio de un hombre… un licano además?... pues los centros comerciales de Londres. Cosas de mujeres, verano y olores encerrados. _

_Dos días necesito… y Max le dejo ir afuera de un centro comercial, esperándole hasta que saliera. _

_Y ella lo aprovecho. Entrando al dicho centro comercial, desapareció en uno de los aseos. _

Damian la llevó al sustituto de mercado que yacía a un lado del nuevo que se estaba creando. En si, no debería demorarse tanto, ya que había un gran porcentaje de magos. Pero el mercado estaba en el territorio de Emil, donde la gran mayoría era muggles, y se tomaban muy enserio eso de hacer las cosas manuales. En si, nadie podía reclamar, y el que lo hacía, pues la furia de la licana recibía.

Damian le llevó y le tomo como burro de carga. Ya que, como el colegio si había sido restaurado ya hacía días, ahora necesitaban los implementos que lo creaban. Con su varita en alto, y las manos llenas tenía que caminar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, lo que le fue gruñendo en broma al chico todo el mismo camino. Mientras iban, ella observo como Finë saltaba alrededor de Damian para que le dejara ayudar, luego de algunas cuadras el chico se canso y le paso una bolsa. La loba feliz iba a saltitos con su bolsa enredándosela en las patas. Sus tres lobos le miraron con la misma intención, y ella no les dejo. Conocía a sus chicos, llevar bolsas era un enredo terrible, si a penas ya estaban aprendiendo a llevar su ropa de un lado a otro sin dejar completa y absolutamente babosas y llena de jirones.

Damian le pidió que llevara las cosas hasta una de las bodegas donde luego los encargados deberían de ordenarlas. Mientras sacaba las cosas su mirada fue a uno de los nuevos libros. "Vampiros y como liquidarlos" obviamente el odio mutuo se lo enseñaban desde pequeños. Pero se imaginaba porque, parte de la población especialmente muggle había escapado por la constante persecución de estos hacía sus familias. Ella observó la portada donde se veía una larguirucha forma, verdusca, un poco peluda y con enormes colmillos mientras acechaba desde las sombras. ¿Sabría Fenrice que su caricaturas eran una mala imitación de troll de las cavernas y kelpie? Sonrió mientras sentía que le ardían las mejillas de pronto. No, no era nada parecido a una mutación.

_Lo primero que hizo al aparecer fue lanzarse un hechizo impermeable, lo último que le faltaba es que sintieran el olor del vampiro sobre ella. Había una tenue luz en la habitación, la chimenea estaba prendida y el vampiro estaba acostado en su cama. Ella sintió que se le ponía la cara de múltiples colores mientras lo observaba dormir. Se acercó hasta el pilar de la cama y lo miro. Las cicatrices en su cara estaban un poco rojizas, pero mucho mejor a como lo había visto la ultima vez. Tenía el cabello suelto y sedoso le acariciaba las mejillas. Ella había notado con los días, que el pelo del vampiro si era gris, pero tenía algunas vetas negras y rubias ocultas bajo la primera capa. El sujeto era casi imberbe ya que si llegaba a tener una barba o algo así, a penas si notaba. Había tenido más de un pensamiento al verlo con cabello negro y una mini barba. Se había hiperventilado con solo pensarlo. _

_Un sonidito le llamo la atención y vio a Mizu mirándole desde el sillón, ella se acercó para hacer un mimo. El hurón saltó a su brazo y se enrollo a su cuello. Cuando se giro al vampiro noto que este estaba despierto y le miraba tan intensamente que se le acelero el corazón. _

_-. Haz vuelto- sonrió. Ella asintió y se acercó para sentarse aun lado de la cama, le sujeto la barbilla y observó la cicatriz. _

_-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó intentando que su mirada no se desviara hacía nada más allá que su cara. No cuando había notado que por lo menos arriba no llevaba puesto nada. _

_-. Feliz- ella rodo los ojos y le levanto una ceja. _

_-. Pasando de lo cursi- le contesto con una sonrisa. _

_-. Mejor, cicatrizan. Lento, pero lo hacen.- el sujeto le tomo la mano, le beso la palma. Mizu salió correteando, y antes de que ella pudiera si quiera hacer una pregunta, estaba volando sobre el vampiro y cayendo al otro lado de la cama, tuvo la intención se levantarse, pero Fenrice le puso un brazo contra la cintura y la jaló hacía él. _

_No se atrevió a moverse hasta que este se acomodó contra ella. Sus sentidos se pusieron a mil. Podía olerlos, ese olor que le ponía los pelos de punta y le hormigueaba el estomago. El calor, sus dedos acariciándole la muñeca mientras su cara estaba cerca de su cuello y su respiración le ponía ultra sensible la piel de allí. _

_-. Fe, relájate.- susurró y le puso la nariz con el cuello, acariciando con esta levemente allí. ¿Relajarse? ¿Estaba de broma?- me estoy comportando, de verdad.- ella no pudo no evitar reírse un poco. _

_-. ¿Es como un mantra?- pregunto un poco para relajarse. _

_-. Solo para ti- se arrimó un poco más sobre ella, ella se quejo solo para molestarle.- ¿Cómo haz llegado?_

_-. He tenido que engañar a medio mundo- comentó y no pudo evitar acomodarse un poco para quedar a su altura. Le robo un breve beso. Este sonrió de lado. De pronto se puso a reír de la nada, ella miro preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre? _

_Antes de que pudiera seguir riéndose se levanto de un salto y se puso a cuatro patas sobre ella. Abriendo los ojos de pasmo, este le beso, un beso caliente, duro, impulsivo. Ella sintió que se derretía mientras lo aceptaba. _

-. ¡Fe!- le soltó de pronto Damian. Ella pego un bote, se giro trastabillando en una de las bolsas y cuandoestaba segura que estaría de trasero en el suelo, el chico le agarro y le abrazo riéndose.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó mientras se retiraba un poco. Ella asintió.- ¿En que mundo estabas?- le pregunto mientras recogía las cosas.

-. Yo no… lo siento- soltó tratando de que sus mejillas volvieran a la normalidad.

Al salir de la pequeña bodega, ella casi sufre un paro cuando vio a Wolfblood parado allí. Mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

-. ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca. Ella le hizo un mohín. Damian se río un poco pero no dijo nada.

-. Guardar unas cosas- comentó.- ¿Qué andas haciendo de todos modos?

-. Acompáñame.

Con las mejillas ya más calmadas. Wolfblood le llevó hacía el camino principal, donde unos tabloides… típicos, había un pequeño de gente comentando entusiasmada. Al llegar el lobo, la gente se movió para que ellos pasaran. En el centro había un pequeño afiche mágico. "Torneo"

-. ¿Torneo?- pregunto observando las figuras. "Torneo de espadas" el premio mayor 250 galeones, la final con Febrix Lupin…. Ella.- ¡¿Qué?- pregunto en un medio grito.

-. Un poco de entretención, Fe. No te lo tomes a mal.

-. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas por lo menos?

-. ¿Cuándo he tenido que hacerlo de todos modos? Es parte de tu entrenamiento.- ella se pegó con la palma de la mano en la cara.- ¿Y que beneficio gano yo de ello?- preguntó.

-. Nada…

Típico. Típico. Típico.

Gruñéndole se marcho a la mansión. Esa ociosidad de su vida, obviamente, no podía estar tranquila.

* * *

¿Review? Digo, ahora que es tan facil y no me siento abandonada XDDD


	94. Regreso

**Capitulo 94: "Regreso" **

**Miércoles 24 de junio**

(Draco) Dio vuelta una de las sobrescritas hojas del diario. Podría ya, recitarlo de memoria. Había sido su única opción, su más preciada moneda de cambio. Había podido salir del colegio con algunas breves reseñas de este mismo a un muy interesado Dumbledore, había logrado comprar un escape de sus padres desde su enjaulada presencia en la mansión Malfoy y había sido una moneda para instalarse en el único lugar donde creía que podría estar seguro.

Él había conocido solo de pasada la tan oculta "Comarca", dentro de los círculos de rumores siempre se había hablado de un santuario de protección hacía los licántropos que deseaban esconder su condición de los demás magos. Pero jamás había pensado que seria esto. Una ciudad completa.

Cuando había pedido la protección del Director este había pensando en llevarlo a alguna casa fortificada con hechizos y la protección fidelius, pero no podía ser este. Los vampiros, Fenrice, podía entrar, buscarlos y asediarlos hasta conseguir dar con ellos. No había podido aceptarlo, había pedido una protección mayor. Él, en sus manos, tenía algo que podía destruir una raza completa.

Y había ocurrido, había conocido a aquel hombre.

La primera vez que lo vio, se asusto no por su andar desaliñado ni esa cosa media vagabunda que tenía, si no por el aura mágica ensordecedora que lo envolvía. Algo poderoso, demasiado hasta para el mismísimo director. Wolfblood. El primer licans.

Y lo había recordado haberlo visto con la chica Lupin, alguna vez en Hogsmeade, luego, en el funesto ataque al tren. Ese maldito ataque.

El sujeto había hecho un trato con él. Darle la protección de su ciudad, sí él trabajaba para él. Él había aceptado sin saber exactamente cual era ese trabajo. Necesitaba sacar a sus padres de la miseria de vivir en una mansión asediada de vampiros, de mortifagos que no le tenían ya ningún respeto a ellos y posesiones. Y de Lord Voldemort, que ya solo los utilizaba como conejillos de india.

Habían pasado unos días del trato y Wolfblood le había sacado del colegio. Días después de que Lupin fuera descubierta en Hogwarts, pocos días después sus padres habían sido substraídos de la mansión. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea, ¿Cuántos habían caído? Sus padres se negaban a hablar de ello. Y habían sido llevados aquella ciudad, llena de miradas rencorosas, llenas de miradas de salvajes.

En un momento había pensado que lo dejarían en medio de la nada, hasta que el lobo le había llevado a una pequeña cabaña en el remate de la cueva, en un costado donde de frente tenían algunos raros arboles y una pequeña pradera llena de cosechas.

No era nada de lo que estaban habituados, su madre casi había sufrido un ataque cuando había visto lo pequeño que era dentro, una salita, un baño, una cocina y dos habitaciones. Era del porte de un sexto de su habitación. Pero allí no tenían la constante mirada oscura de vampiros que buscaban algo con que jugar, no eran recibidos por algunos hechizos "perdidos", allí lo único que tenían que soportar, eran los alborotos de un par de lobos que hallaban la mar de entretenido ponerse a gruñir y jurar a las tantas de la mañana.

Las semanas habían sido difíciles. Insoportables por las pocas comodidades. Pero era los Malfoy, era una respectada familia maga. Ellos no solos eran una de las familias más influenciables, más ricas y poderosas de todas. Si no, que una familia que sabía jugar con lo que tenían.

Dos meses habían pasado y ya no importaba utilizar dos veces la misma ropa. No importaba que no tuvieran elfos domésticos y recibieran una precaria canasta de comida todos los lunes. Sobrevivían. Y lo hacían de la mejor manera.

Sus padres aun dormían cuando despertó aquella mañana. Se lavo las manos y cara y salió de la casa sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Hacía días se había puesto en contacto con Lupin. Realmente no le había sorprendido verla allí una vez hacía tiempo. Pero ella ciertamente lo había parecido. Si solo ella supiera.

Sabía que la chica tenía ciertas comodidades dentro de la ciudadela. La había visto con el mismo regente oficial y el mismo hecho que tenía una habitación en la misma casa central. Pero eso no era todo. Ella podía salir.

Hacía tiempo atrás, él le había pedido…o casi. Que supiera cuantos alumnos quedaban vivos dentro de su sobrepoblada mansión de campo que fue invadida por vampiros. Una esperanza, solo necesitaba una esperanza de que _ella_ estuviera viva. Aun podía recordar el llanto de su compañera, el dolor al escuchar y saber lo que esos seres hacía por pura entretención. Pero si solamente estaba viva, él haría lo que fuera para sacarla de allí. Y Lupin era su única opción. Aunque esta no aparecía, esperaba que su nota hubiera sido recepcionada. O podría estar en serios problemas.

Coloco la mano sobre una saliente de roca, y escucho el suave desliz, miro de un lado a otro y entro en la pequeña y húmeda habitación.

A simple vista, solo era una ruptura en la rocosa pared en bruto, pero había que mirar mucho más allá y notar lo que había.

La Comarca era muy mágica y aceptaba esa magia de las hadas que sobrevolaban la ciudad y del mismo lobo que le había creado. Él mismo le había llevado allí. Allí donde de ahora en adelante trabajaría para él. Ese había sido la promesa. Y lo recordaba muy bien.

_-. "Pagas tu vida con tu conocimiento. No podría haber llegado a ti si tu mismo no te hubieras puesto en esta situación. Así que ahora solo queda que lo aceptes"- él solo había visto al lobo caminar de un lado a otro como un maldito depredador acechando su presa.- "debería matarte y borrar el conocimiento que circula tu mente". _

_-. "Él podría entregarlo a otros, y usted lo sabe" _

Había jugado bien sus cartas. ¡Jamás le dijo al lobo o al director que tenía el mismísimo diario!, pero sí, que Severus le había dado precisas clases para recrear la poción. Y el lobo quería que hiciera eso… que hiciera y mejorara la poción. Cuando él ya sabía como crearla, solo que necesitaba más ingredientes. Necesitaba más sangre.

_-. "Lo harás para mi. La poción."_

Y él lo había aceptado. Porque el lobo no podía poner a nadie detrás de él para cuidarlo. Y el pedía ingredientes que el lobo no sabía que eran de hecho, para mejorar una poción que ya estaba lista, que él ya sabía como crear, que el conocimiento que tenía no era el básico, si no el absoluto. Observó los ingredientes que había tenido que dejar hervir por algunos días. La sala estaba espesa en olores y solía dejarle un poco los ojos rojos, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por su madre. Pero bien decía que era solo por dormir en un colchón tan duro, cosa que ella aceptaba cien por ciento. Dejando todo como estaba, volvió a su hogar. Pegándose un susto de muerte cuando la figura apareció detrás de uno de los árboles circundantes.

Lupin le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero estaba completa y absolutamente alerta.

-. El cambio de guardia ya viene hacía acá- comentó la chica.- no sé lo que quieres Malfoy, pero me haz llamado la atención. Hoy, cuando este anocheciendo, vete a tu habitación, sale por la ventana y vete por la orilla hasta llegar a una cascada por tu izquierda. Los lobos estarán cansados hoy, si crees que te siguen, simplemente no aparezcas.- Y con eso se marcho por el maizal.

Él la observó moverse hasta perderse en los viñedos más allá. Escucho unos gruñidos y vio a los lobos mirándole con odio. Bueno, no es que él quisiera a los chuchos. Pero se sorprendía que no la sintieran. Estos le reconocían por el olor, y bien sabía que Lupin era bien apreciada como para que estos no reconocieran su olor. ¿Tendría algún hechizo sobre ella? ¿Cual seria tan poderoso para que el fino olfato de los caninos no lo sintiera?

-. ¿Draco?- pregunto su madre en voz alta.

-. Ya voy- contesto y se giro.

Esa noche al fin, una extraña esperanza surgía en él.

(Febrix) No tenía idea que estaba haciendo. Pero ¡Maldita sea! Tres cuartas partes de su vida ella no sabia lo que hacía. Pero Malfoy era todo un enigma, y ya que ni Wolfblood, ni William, ni los alfas podían soltarle algo de información. Bien lo haría ella.

Se sentó bajo uno de los jóvenes arboles, escucho unos gemidos y ladridos y escucho llegar a sus tres cachorros. En si, los tres deberían estar con ella día y noche, pero ciertamente estaban tan mimados que cuando ella le pedía que simplemente le dejaran sola estos no refutaban. Y así, es como había logrado la libertad de moverse como quería. Sus lobos eran su mejor guardia, de eso estaba segura, y nadie dudaba de su palabra o de sus lobos cuando de hecho, mentían para aclarar que no se separaban. Eran su mejor tapadera. ¡Bendito sean sus tres niños!

Estuvo un rato más allá y se marcho hacía la cancha donde William seguía entrenando a licanos de la Comarca. Usualmente se pasaba más tiempo con los alfas en entrenamiento, pero no estaba muy entretenida de verlos a todos ellos. ¡Estaba de vacaciones! No quería seguir estudiando nada por un tiempo.

Noto de inmediato que había un aire diferente en la cancha cuando observó la cabellera que cambiaba de colores a diversos tonos y estilos mientras se acercaba

María. La joven alfa había sido gravemente atacada por Elen cuando había secuestrado a su padre. La cantidad de luparia que había absorbido había consumido y atrofiado su magia y aún más su metamorfomagia. Ella se alegró se verla, usualmente cuando "casualmente" la veía esta le hablaba desde el interior de su casa. Porque en su estado de desequilibrio mágico, cualquier pequeño cambio hacía que las cosas estallaran a su alrededor o que ella cambiara a las más diversas cosas.

Estaba sentada aun lado de William, Luxian entrenaba con los demás licanos, que ya no tenían la desagradable gracias de detenerse y hacer una que otra reverencia. Le apestaba eso.

-. Fe- saludo el hombre mientras le hacía un lado en la banca. Escucho a María soltar un gruñido.

-. Hola- saludo, se movió hacía adelante y observó a la chica, que ahora tenía la piel blanca, y el pelo azul, los ojos amarillos y una mueca molesta.- hola a ti también.- María le respondió con un bufido.

-. ¿Cómo estuvo la noticia de Wolfblood?- le pregunto él hombre. Ella soltó un suspiro molesta.

-. El desagradable me lo ha soltado como si yo debiera de haber besado sus pies. A mi no se me hace entretenido para nada.

-. A ti no se te hace agradable nada- rumió la licana. Ella rodó los ojos y miro al hombre quien también sonrió.

-. ¿Cuántos hay inscritos?

-. Por ahora, todos ellos- hizo un movimiento a los hombres que se hallaban practicando en ese momento.- más una docena más que no han practicado jamás, pero me imagino que el dinero es un buen incentivo en estas cosas.

-. Una cosa extraña ya que en si, el dinero por aquí no sirve mucho.

-. No les quites la esperanza, muchos de ellos llevan años ahorrando para cuando todo esto termine.

Ella soltó un suspiro largo y miró a los hombres. Todos ellos con la esperanza de que esto terminara.

-. Humm- soltó y se levantó.

-. ¡¿Ya te vas?!- le medio grito María. Ella sonrió y se despidió levantando una mano.

-. Danae, avísale a mi padre que saldré a Londres un rato.- la loba no dijo nada mientras se encaminaba a la entrada. Sus otros dos lobos gruñeron molestos.- ustedes se quedaran con Surk.

-. ¿Por qué con Surk?- pregunto Zephir con un gruñido bajo y molesto. Ella le acaricio las orejas.

-. Porque Surk les enseña bien.

-. Surk no nos quiere, siempre nos hace hacer recados feos y pesados- contesto Raziel.

-. Entonces los dejare con sus padres.

-. Surk es bueno.

-. Si, si, buen lobo, buen lobo.

Ella se río mientras los dos seguían hablando sobre lo bueno que era Surk. Raziel ni Zephir le gustaba estar con sus padres porque Neil, más que nada, se colocaba increíblemente melosa con ellos. A Danae no le importaba, porque se había convertido en la preferida de su padre, y a este no parecía impórtale que sus otros dos hijos lo supiera. Ella no quería meterse realmente en un tipo de cariño que pasaba del suyo. Pero eran una familia de lobos. Ella en si no podría querer un hijo más que otro. Cuando una vez le había preguntado a Orion, este le había dicho que en si, él estaba acostumbrado a ayudar al lobo con más potencia. Pero que ella no ignorara que la envidia era algo relativamente bueno para hacerse superar.

Lo que le había dado a entender, que Orion ayudaba a Danae para que sus otros dos hijos le pusieran un poco más de empeño a su condición. Cosa que parecía funcionar de vez en cuando. Aunque en si el método era algo que pasaba de ella.

Llegó a la entrada y una quincena de lobos levantaron las orejas al verle.

Surk fue quien se le acercó. Sus dos lobos agacharon la cabeza y gruñeron por lo bajo. El viejo lobo les gruño algo en su "idioma" y ambos le lamieron las manos antes de irse aun lado.

-. ¿Ama?- pregunto el lobo.

-. Voy a Londres muggle Surk, llegare antes del anochecer.

-. ¿No sería preciso que le acompañara alguien?

-. Es medio día, Surk. Cualquier ente que pueda salir a esta hora, improbablemente le gusta ir al mundo muggle.

-. Aun así, ama. Cuídese.- al salir de la protección vio a lo lejos un manchón blanco y grande. Era Momo, la loba alfa de Nadecko. Cuando desapareció escucho un breve aullido.

(Harry) Recorre las hojas escritas del diario que Anari le había dado tiempo atrás. Había sido bastante constante con él, aunque a veces, difícilmente podía recordar anotar algo en días. Y ahora, leyendo las líneas de sus días de entrenamiento, o simplemente alguna novedad transcendente siente ese extraño peso en el pecho.

-. ¿Dónde estas Anari?- pregunta en voz baja. Echaba terriblemente de menos a su profesora y espera realmente que estuviera bien. Estaba extrañamente agotado y eso no era normal siendo que no había entrenado directamente en días.

Observa a Hedwig quien esa mañana le había traído una carta de Ron avisándole de la llegada de Hermione a la Madriguera. Ansiaba tanto salir de allí y volver con los Weasley, ver a Ginny. Los días se estaban haciendo eternos, las horas interminables y si no sucedía algo durante los días siguientes simplemente se iría por allí.

(Febrix) Esta anocheciendo, y desde su lugar sentada en el cubil del ascensor de un edificio observa como los últimos rayos de sol se pierden en el horizonte, el calor sigue azotando la ciudad, ese verano va a ser increíblemente malo. Esta apoyada en su espada y sabe que si un _muggle _le ve, puede ser increíblemente malo, pero no tiene ganas de echarse ni un hechizo. A penas si lleva la capa de William. Esta extrañamente cansada y agobiada, pero no ese tipo de agobio que venía acarreando hacía meses y que bien podría decirse que apareció con Wolfblood… es una sensación, pesada, cansada como si su cuerpo estuviera resentido. Y no es que estuviera a full con los entrenamientos porque si bien Wolfblood seguía siendo un bruto colosal y tenía una que otra batalla con algún cazador o con algún alfa de turno, sus días estaban siendo realmente aburridos. Los ataques de mortifagos se estaban limitando a secuestros específicos, y la Orden se ponía al día con ellos. Su padre se entretenía en libros y transcripciones. ¿Y ella?... solo mutaba.

Londres muggle realmente era un sitió tan paralelo, allá donde habían familias a punto de ser diezmadas por la guerra acá todos celebraban las vacaciones. Tal ves por eso le gustaba venir aquí… no había presión.

Respiro profundo, ya había anochecido. Era mejor irse, lo último que le faltaba es que enviaran por ella.

Salto del cubil al techo cuando de pronto frente a ella, apareció Fenrice. Envía un pequeño grito cuando este sonríe y le atrapa contra él.

-. ¡Já!- suelta y ella se queda un segundo petrificada antes de moverse histéricamente hacía atrás.

-. ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta en medio de un grito mirando de un lado a otro. Choca con la pared y le mira enojada.

-. Te veías tan linda y concentrada- responde el vampiro sonriendo de lado. Lleva el cabello amarrado en una coleta, y eso le pone la piel de gallina. Siempre le ha gustado cuando lo lleva así, le hace ver muy sexy…. Mal encaminado pensamiento. ¡Salgan de mi, hormonas!.

-. No me ha parecido chistoso- le mira severa.

Lo observa mirar de un lado a otro y luego entrecierra el cejo. Una mala sensación se cierne sobre ellos, pero el vampiro parece no sentir nada luego de unos segundos porque se destensa y le sonríe ya más calmado.

-. Ha anochecido, es mejor que te vayas.- le dice más serio ahora.

-. ¿Y si no quiero?- pregunta poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Fenrice le mira intensamente.

-. De verdad quieres quedarte- sisea suavemente y comienza a arrinconarla. A ella se le acelera el pulso.

-. No seas pesado- le pega un suave manotazo en el pecho.

-. Ho vamos….

-. Ya ya… mejor me voy- responde molesta. Fenrice le sonríe de lado y ella hace un mohín, no se quiere ir pero es mejor así, lo ultimo que le falta es que Wolfblood o alguien haga una aparición milagrosa.- ya nos veremos- suelta y el vampiro le sonríe cuando ella desaparece.

(Fenrice) Pega un largo, realmente largo suspiro cuando Fe al fin desaparece. La había visto llegar a media tarde, y se había pasado la mitad de la tarde siguiéndola. Si bien, ese no era su plan, estaba ahora un poco más tranquilo. Cuando el anochecer ya se cernía sobre ellos, era mejor provocar un poco de presión. No podía tener a Fe hoy allí.

La cosa se iba a poner un poco fea para los muggles.

(Harry) No es que quisiera hacer enfadar realmente a sus protectores de la Orden… pero se aburría como una ostra. Sus tíos le ignoraban monumentalmente y Dudley a penas si lo veía durante la noche. Había recién dejado salir a Hedwig para que les enviara una respuesta a Ron sobre su pronta salida de este lugar.

Había entrado y salido de su cuarto en Privet Drive sus ya varias veces, no había sido seguido de eso estaba seguro, y necesitaba moverse. El confinamiento jamás serie lo suyo.

Fe le había dado el horario de los guardias y sus movimientos la mayor parte de ellos. Pero había salido ya al anochecer, y ya reconocía más o menos sus pasos.

Envió el hechizo al suelo y cayo detrás de los arbustos. Estuvo allí unos minutos, salto la verja del vecino y con espada en mano desapareció a Londres muggle.

(Febrix) Aparece a pocos metros del claro de entrada a la Comarca. Con espada en mano observa a los alfas reunidos y a Wolfblood que le miran.

-. ¿Dónde estabas?- le gruño el lobo.

-. En Londres, he avisado- soltó acercándose al grupo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-. ¿En Londres? ¿No haz visto nada?- pregunta. La mirada de todos los alfas están sobre ella.

Ella niega…. Y siente un latigazo de rabia… Fenrice. Demasiado pasivo. Muy pendiente de su alrededor. Ni siquiera le toco más allá del abrazo… su siempre persistente vampiro. ¿La había engañado?

-. ¿Qué es? ¿Un ataque?

Wolfblood asiente. Y ella respira profundo esperando indicaciones.

Esa mala sensación la abruma de nuevo. Los alfas hablan rápidamente planean llevar más gente, los lobos se mueven de allá para acá. Ve a sus cachorros mirándole, ella les calma con una sonrisa. La Orden se esta moviendo. Algo dentro de ella retumba como si escuchara la explosión de lejos y suelta un jadeo, siente la voz de Harry. Los alfas siguen en lo suyo. La conexión. Su brazo pica y arde. Sus lobos sueltan aullidos que alertan a los demás.

Un edificio entero en llamas, gente gritando. Wolfblood le mira. Harry deteniendo un ataque, esta herido.

Desaparece.

(Harry) Es que no podía ser suficientemente malo.

Se imagina que pasear bajo la noche londinense observando a los muggles caminar tranquilamente podía poner un poco de tranquilidad a su mente, pero no. Había estado solo un poco menos de cinco minutos, cuando la mitad de la cuadra había estallado en llamas… y hoy no le avisado a nadie, ni siquiera a Fe.

Su brazo y parte del costado sufrieron una fea quemadura, y su cabeza al chocar contra el pavimento dejo una hilera de sangre que cae sobre su ojo derecho; observa algo atontado el choque de autos intentando escapar de un lado a otro. Jóvenes y adultos gritando, socorriendo a los que habían estado más cerca de los estallidos. Por un momento se le paso por la mente que podía ser un ataque de bombas. Hasta que la marca de Voldemort se alzó sobre sus cabezas de un verde destellante, acarreando los gritos de los asustados muggles.

Se levantó rápidamente al comenzar a escuchar los hechizos. Mortifagos salían desde las sombras y aparecían a gran escala petrificando a todos aquel que se le atravesara, no estaban dañando ni matando, solo capturando y eso solo le podía poner en sobre aviso… buscaban alimento, para los vampiros.

Corre hacía los mortifagos más cerca, se pone la capucha.

-. _¡Expelliarmus!- _grita, su espada con el movimiento de medio arco lanza a dos encapuchados contra un par de autos que habían estallado en llamas. Retira el hechizo de muggle que le mira con ojos enormes, y le levanta rápidamente, lo empuja hacía la calle- corre- y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Pero su movimiento había sido bastante revelador, y media docena de encapuchados le miraban con sonrisas triunfantes. No veía la ayuda ni de la Orden ni de los Lobos… él, el único que tenía un espada en mano.

Logro despejar tres hechizos antes de correr hacía uno de los edificios que habían estallado, por lo menos al entrar el fuego se había disipado un poco. Miro hacía otro lado al ver el cuerpo carbonizado de dos personas.

-. Dios- susurra un poco atolondrado mientras corre por los pilares y parte del techo caído. Escucha los pasos de los mortifagos en voz en grito dando su posición. El humo le comienza a irritar la garganta y los ojos.

Esta a punto de subir al segundo piso, cuando escucha un suave lamento. Trastabilla en la escalera y se gira hacía una pequeña puerta que por el derretido letrero, debía de haber llevado a la bodega.

Salta por la baranda y se encamina hacía el lugar intentando no llamar la atención de sus perseguidores. Abre la puerta y escucha otro suave lamento. Cierra con cuidado y se gira hacía la oscuridad. El humo esta retenido aquí adentro. Le cuesta respirar mientras apunta su espada hacía el suelo y crea un lumus. Hay unas cinco escaleras, un montón de cajas en el suelo, ropa por doquier, mientras ve los puntos de fuego que se están expandiendo por todos lados se acercó hacía la respiración trabajosa. Es una chica, tiene la mitad del cuerpo bajo pesadas cajas y le mira con los ojos desenfocados por la oscuridad que solo el fuego le logra dar.

No logra llegar a ella cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, apenas puede colocar su espada de frente para retener los hechizos cuando uno de ellos le golpea enviándolo contra la pared más lejana. Aturdido ve a tres mortifagos entrar, un diffindo le corta desde el hombro hasta el codo donde su brazo estaba quemado, impactado por el dolor, cierra los ojos esperando que este pase y pueda ponerse en combate.

Los escucha hablar, pero es incapaz de poner las palabras en orden. Debe ponerse en pie, si se lo llevan dejaran a la chica allí y el fuego se estaba extendiendo.

El crucio lo toma desprevenido, el dolor de alza sobre él mientras su garganta de abre, cierra los dientes con fuerza mientras los cuchillos ardientes se abren paso por su cuerpo.

_No, no, no. _

Se escucha un breve ruido de ropa al aparecer, logra enfocar cuando la espada baja cual guillotina, el crucio se detiene y ve al mortifagos sujetar su muñón mientras gritos agudos son opacados al segundo después. Fe se gira y le entierra su espada en el estomago. Los otros dos mortifagos saltan hacía atrás, Fe le pega a uno en el costado enviándolo contra el suelo dos hechizos rojos le pasan rosando. Pierde levemente los sentidos pero puede ver a la licana moverse y matar a los otros dos. El ruido del fuego y lo gimoteos llegan a él nuevamente. Respira profundo y sisea levantándose.

-. ¡Potter!- le susurra la chica en un gruñido molesto.

-. Ya sé, ya sé- suelta y respira profundo para acercarse a ella. Esta un poco entumido, pero ya se acostumbrara.

Fe esta sacando las cajas del cuerpo de la mujer. Y él le ayuda rápidamente. La joven se había desmayado pero parecía sana, la ayudan a pararse mientras volvía en si. Fe se aleja un poco hacía la puerta y vuelve rápidamente.

-. Aun hay mortifagos allá afuera, es mejor que la dejemos aquí- la chica le mira asustada. Fe parece impasible.

-. Esto se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento, Fe- contesta él.- ¿Hay alguna salida trasera?- la mujer asiente.

-. El otro costado de la escalera- susurra.

-. Llevémosla hasta allí.

(Febrix) Con el cuerpo aún tenso por su transporte aún más raro de lo normal, ya que, al fin y al cabo había querido ir con Potter y apareció a cuatro metros de él. Raroooo…

Saltean los cuerpos de los mortifagos. No mira a Potter ni a la chica. Reconocía el desasosiego en la mirada verde de su compañero, Potter era más benévolo, jamás mataba y si lo había hecho habían sido contadas ocasiones. Ella no… ya no. Por dejar vivo a alguien a quien debía de haber matado, su padre casi había sido raptado, María había quedado con graves secuelas y lobos habían muerto. Había aprendido la lección. Matar un mortifago era dejar vivir la esperanza de una familia. Lamentablemente Potter no tenía su mismo pensamiento.

Respiro profundo, el local esta oscuro y el camino dificultoso. Olor a humo, pero aún es nítido el olor a mortifagos cerca.

Se escuchan pasos en el segundo piso y alguien arrastra los pies por la derecha. Afuera se haya acabo un ataque a gran escala.

-. Vamos- susurra.

Potter y la chica pasan primero, corren silenciosamente hacía la puerta trasera. Ella se queda atrás los pasos se van acercando. Mira hacía atrás Potter acaba de sacar a la joven. Al parecer por ese sector no había nada. El chico llega a su lado.

-. _Tenemos compañía. _

-. _¿Vampiro, humano, cosa?_

-. _No soy tu perro, Potter- _le reclama mirándole mal, el chico rueda los ojos. Ella intenta no sonreír.

-. _No lo sé. Descubrámoslo._- este asiente. A su tercer movimiento ella salta con la espada hacía abajo. Potter pasa por su lado dispuesto para un ataque superior.

-. ¡HEY!- grita alguien. Ella levanta la mirada para ver a un muy pálido Ronald, el olor le había golpeado un instante antes o le hubiera cortados las piernas al pelirrojo.

No alcanzaron a hacer mucho más cuando tuvieron que salir de vuelta hacía el pasillo. Una _bombarda máxima_ llego directo a uno de los pilares del edificio. Un crujido general se remarco en todo el sector. Ellos se quedaron de piedra mientras veían las murallas crujir y su mejor zona de escape derrumbarse.

-. ¡Maldición!- grita Potter- ¡Las escaleras!

No tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces. El pilar estructural se desplomo por completo, los pisos se desestabilizaron y ellos tuvieron que detenerse sujetándose a las barandas para no caer junto con las desechos.

-. Sigamos subiendo los pisos están protegidos- ordena Potter, ya que una pronta desaparición era imposible.

(Fenrice) Observa la batalla desde lo más alto de uno de los edificios. Se han capturado suficientes muggles para alimentar a los vampiros en la antigua mansión Malfoy. Pero los mortifagos siguen allí. Él no piensa poner una mano sobre ellos; Bellatrix ha programado este ataque. Ahora que se ha vuelto una mestiza entre mortifaga y vampiro, Voldemort tiende a dejarle a hacer lo que quisiera. Y los vampiros, ni flojos ni lento le habían "nombrado" su comunicadora con el señor tenebroso. Esta era una de sus ganadas.

Los limites de la batalla estaban siendo presionadas por magos, distribuyendo y ayudando a los muggles que habían logrado escapar. La policía muggle estaban siendo contenidos por aurores adiestrados en este tipo de problemas.

Se acerca un poco más a la calle. Hay tres edificios en llamas, dos o tres tendrán que ser desplomados. Logra ver un destello de espada y ve a Wolfblood. Siente un ramalazo de alarma. El lobo no tendría que haber venido.

-. Maldición- suelta y rastrea alrededor.- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunta para si buscando a la chica. Wolfblood no solía ir a batallas sin su Fe.

Un fuerte ruido, le pone en aviso. El edificio paralelo al suyo cruje fuertemente y se medio inclina hacía adelante. La piel se le eriza cuando la puerta de la azotea explota y tres figuras salen a trompicones.

Reconoce de inmediato a Febrix que lanza un hechizo dentro de la puerta. Dos hechizos más salen desde dentro, los chicos logran colocar sus espadas como barrera, pero el edificio vuelve a pegar un zumbido y se inclina hacía adelante. Fe tiene un brazo herido y la sangre le hierve por la preocupación.

Esta a punto de ir en su ayuda. Cuando esta gira el rostro hacía él y le mira… no necesita moverse... irradia pura y fría molestia.

Un fuerte y esta vez un fuerte ruido hace temblar hasta su edificio. Un crujido desde la azotea pone a los chicos alerta. Febrix y el chico pelirrojo están más atrás y son los primeros en caer de rodillas cuando esa parte de la azotea se desprende. Potter intenta que los hechizos no les golpeen. Un desplante increíble y digno de mirar si no estuviera más preocupado por Fe. ¡Tenía que salir de allí!

(Febrix) Logra ver a Fenrice, esta en el edificio de enfrente. Su rostro preocupado son como un golpe en el estomago. ¡¿Preocupado?!¿Ahora?... su vampiro estaba muy jodido, ella si salía viva de esta se preocuparía que así fuera.

Un crujido bajo sus pies les pone de vuelta en su mundo, no logra mantenerse más erguida, la azotea se comienza a inclinar y es difícil mantenerse en pie cuando dos mortifagos ocultos dentro de la caseta de las escaleras le mantienen con las manos ocupadas. Entrecierra los dientes cuando el crujido se maximiza, un metro delante de ella y de Ron la azotea al fin cede a su peso. Fue difícil saber como logro moverse hacía adelante enganchando sus manos en las penurias de cielo. Ron esta firmemente sujeto igual que ella. Ambos medio colgando, difícilmente podrían ponerse en pie cuando sus cuerpos estaban deslizándose hacía una caída de unos 15 metros.

-. ¡Chicos!- grita Harry.

-. Estamos aún aquí- suelta Ron quien le mira y luego hacía abajo.

Se escuchan gritos y luego, un par de hechizos revientan cerca de ellos.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición. _

Logra acomodar un pie en una ranura. Mira a Ron quien comienza a deslizarle sangre desde la frente, un hechizo había hecho explotar parte de su sujeción, dañándolo.

-. Ron- suelta acomodando sus manos.- mi pie esta sujeto en una ranura, pisa mi rodilla y sube.- el pelirrojo le mira al parecer dispuesto a reclamar cuando otra explosión choca a poco metros de su pierna y del pequeño pedazo de azotea de donde colgaban se comenzó a mover.- ¡Vamos!.

No fue tan doloroso, pero mientras el pelirrojo al fin subía hacía la parte aun estable. Ella miro hacía el edificio de Fenrice. El vampiro estaba tenso, y lo poco y nada que lograba ver, había una sombra detrás suyo. No pudo hacer nada más cuando dos manos le agarraron y la subieron. Potter un poco más maltrecho y el mismo Ron.

Se quedaron los tres allí mirando hacía el interior del cubil. Sin hechizos y nada más que silencio. Ella respiro profundo buscando su varita, el azote de olor le fue directa al interior.

Una sombra hilarante salió del cubil.

Era Anari.

* * *

_Lamento no haber subido el mes pasado... estaba esperando que fuera 1 del mes para llevar las cosas más ordenadas. Asi que estare subiendo todos los primeros... espero. ¿Que más? este cap iba a ser mucho más largo porque quería dejarles una de los conflictos más grandes, pero bueno, Anari me gano la mano. _

_**¡Queda poquito para los 200! O Merlin me muero XDDD... cuando sean 200 les dejare un regalo prometido en mi perfil :D** _

_**katherin . acostapotter: **Gracias por pasar :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este igual lo haga :D (tuve que colocar un salto en tu nombre porque FF me borraba tu nombre o.O) **klaualice:** XDDD... no me odies, aunque no creo que leas esto o por lo menos pasaran sus meses antes de que lo hagas XD Gracias por pasar :D_


	95. Bloqueador de recuerdos

**Capitulo 95: "Bloqueadores de Recuerdo"**

(Febrix) La mujer estaba igual que antes. Sus ojos azules eléctricos más brillantes que nunca y una sonrisa perversa y maldita. Esta sana, mejor que nunca, ha comido estaba segura lo que no comió durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts. El cabello negro lo tenía amarrado en una coleta y llevaba ropa de combate típica vampira. Su espada en la mano dejaba un regadero de sangre.

-. Anari- sonrió Potter caminando unos pasos.

-. Chicos- contesto esta. Ron también dio unos pasos, cuando el techo volvió a crujir.

La vampira le miro, y se sintió clavada en su lugar. Luego sus ojos fueron hacía el edificio paralelo por unos breves segundos.

-. Vámonos- Anari agarro a Potter y Ron desapareciendo de escena. Ella hizo aparecer su espada que había desaparecido al caer y se giro hacía el edificio del vampiro.

Utilizando el hechizo salteador logro darse el impulso adecuado. Fenrice le miro si bien mas calmado estaba molesto. Pero que no se preocupara. Ella estaba cabreadísima.

El desaparecido Xirtus estaba detrás de Fenrice y les miraba a ambos con una sonrisa que extrañamente le cabreo más de lo normal. Su felicidad le molestaba en ese momento y si salía con una de sus místicas frases de unión eterna, ella le haría un hoyo en su camisa.

-. ¡No tenías que venir!- siseo el vampiro. Ella sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Y sus marcas aparecieron en sus facciones.

-. No me das órdenes- refuto con un gruñido.

Con un plop apareció hacía un lado y casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando aparece Wolfblood. Le agarra un brazo. Y ve su vida terminar en tres segundos antes de que este se ponga delante de ella. Protegiéndola.

-. Xirtus- saluda el lobo.

_Ho Merlín, Ho Merlín… Ho Merlín… estoy muerta. Aquí y ahora, que sea rápido, por favor… Ho Merlín Ho Dios… lo que sea, que sea rápido, que no duela… por favor. Por favor, por favor. _

-. Wolfblood.- responde Xirtus. No puede verlo porque el lobo le cubre.- que interesante reunión, muy interesante de verdad.

-. Me molesta el lobo- Fenrice habla y ella se eriza aún más… creo que iba a vomitar.

-. Silencio pequeña sanguijuela.- responde Wolfblood como si nada. _Si, si, ¡Cállate Fenrice!, no hagas que nos maten._- haz traído a Anari.

-. Mi joven vampira se estaba inquietando. Debo decir que se ha encariñado con el chico Potter. ¿Y quien soy yo para no darle lo que quiere?

Wolfblood no dice más y se gira hacía ella. No tiene idea que cara tiene pero el lobo no parece contento. Desaparece antes de poder decir o hacer algo.

(Harry) Aparecieron suavemente en Grimmauld Place. Se giro pero no encontro a Febrix.

-. La loba tenía cosas que hacer…

-. Pero el edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-. No le iba a pasar nada.

Se quedan en silencio. Anari sonríe.

La puerta se abre de golpe, se le va el alma por el susto.

-. ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?!¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO? Ronald Weasley, Harry ¡Ho Harry! Estábamos todos tan preocupados cuando no te pillaron en tu casa.

Molly Weasley. Los recriminaba con la mirada y sus palabras parecían sofocarla por la preocupación, él se sintió solo un poquito mal por preocuparla.

-. ¿Cómo haz salido? ¿Te han raptado? ¿Como llegaste a esa feo ataque?- le pregunto la mujer y él se quedo mudo.- ¡¿Y tú, Ronald?! ¿Como se te ocurre haber partido así como así? ¿Crees que ahora que eres mayor de edad puede ir y venir así como así?

-. Mamá…-murmuro el chico avergonzado.

-. Molly- saludo la vampira cuando esta al fin se detuvo para respirar.

-. ¡Ho Merlín… ¿Anari?!¿Anari querida, estas… estas bien?

-. Como nueva Molly.- sonrió la vampira. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-. Ho gracias a Merlín. Chicos… ¿Estáis bien?- pregunto el señor Weasley entrando de golpe.- Ron eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, venir y salir de esa manera.

-. Lo siento- responde el chico, aunque por el tono se nota que no lo hace.

-. Anari que bueno es verte y en tan buenas condiciones.

En pocos minutos otros tantos Weasley entraron y les amedrentaron con preguntas o molestas replicas. Personajes de la Orden llegaron un poco después, algunos recién llegaban de San Mungo donde habían tenido que ir por algún daño. Treinta muggles habían sido raptados otros tantos muertos. Había sido uno de los grandes ataques mortifagos a la capital.

La señora Weasley le rapto unos minutos para curar sus heridas. Estaba vendado y adolorido poco después.

-. ¿Cómo haz salido de la casa, Harry?- le pregunto Tonks claramente molesta. Él se retuerce un poco frente. Anari quien esta en una esquina le sonríe.

-. He tenido ayuda.

-. ¿Ayuda?- pregunta el señor Weasley. Él asiente solo un poco avergonzado.

-. ¿Fe, no es así?... ¡Sabia que no estaba loca! Han estado por Londres muggle antes, ¿No?- le pregunta la pelirosa mirándolo con fijeza.

-. Yo unas pocas veces, ¿Fe? No lo sé. Tiene permiso para ir donde quiera.

-. ¿De verdad?- pregunta Anari de pronto.

-. Sí. Wolfblood le pone de vez en cuando a Max, el cazador. Pero Fe sabe como aburrirlo y se queda sola la mitad del tiempo.

-. O sea ¿Qué nadie sabe donde anda?

-. Londres muggle y el Valle Godric siempre esta por allí. Creo que hasta ha ido a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando.

-. Eso es muy peligroso- murmura la Señora Weasley.

-. ¿Y tu?... ¡Mira que encontrare en pleno ataque! Casi nos da un ataque cuando los hemos visto allí medio colgados de la azotea.

-. Ha sido coincidencia, y esta vez es cien por ciento cierto.

Los adultos le ven y sueltan suspiros o algún regaño por lo bajo.

-. Albus llegara pronto, creo que habrá que hacer algo sobre tus escapes- le reprende una vez más la Sra. Weasley. El solo oculta su rostro detrás de una taza.

Anari sale del cuarto y él le sigue poco después. La encuentra en el salón. La observa parada allá cerca de la ventana observando hacía un lado pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se ve tan sana, tan viva. La había echado de menos.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunta mientras cierra la puerta.

-. Han sido unos días agradables, si.

-. ¿Tu herida?

-. Me encargare de retribuírselo al cabron. Ha estado vivo mucho tiempo ya.

-. Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

-. ¿Me echabas de menos?- pregunto su profesora acercándose.

-. Nha.- respondió él haciendo un movimiento con la mano para quitarse importancia.

De pronto unos brazos le pasaron por los hombros y le atrajeron hacía un abrazo.

-. A pues yo si te eche de menos, _brat_.

-. ¿Brat?

-. Un término muy antiguos para nombrar a un hermano. ¿Qué no te gusta?- él sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo. No necesita decir más y la vampira asiente.- volvamos, creo que hay que ponerle fin a tus andanzas a media noche.

El solo puede gruñir. Con un agradable sensación en el pecho.

(Febrix) Aparecen en medio del claro. Wolfblood le suelta y le mira enfadado.

-. ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta en medio gruñido. Hay algunos alfas y lobos cerca.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. Vienes y desapareces. No pude seguirte, tus runas se tornaron de otro color cuando desapareciste.

-. No sentí las runas al desaparecer. Potter estaba siendo atacado y aparecí a pocos metros de él.

-. ¿En serio?- pregunta el lobo y ella le mira fijamente porque parece realmente sorprendido.

-. Si.

-. ¿Qué hacía Potter allá? ¿Como salió?

-. Ni la menor idea- responde rápidamente, el lobo le levanta una ceja y suelta un bufido. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, y ella suelta un largo suspiro.

-. Ok, le he ayudado un poco, pero hoy no tenía idea que saldría.

-. Sabía que dejarte libre por allí seria un problema.

-. ¿Qué problema ha sido? Los dos hemos salido bien.

-. ¿De verdad?- el corazón se le desenfrena.

_Ho Merlín… aquí vamos, voy a morir…. Se va a dar cuenta. ¿Lo olerá?... No quiero morir… no aún, no por Wolfblood. _

De pronto Wolfblood suelta un gruñido ladrido y ella casi se muere, esta vez que si.

-. ¡¿Haz saltado para enfrentarte a la sanguijuela?!- pregunta y ella no sabe si le esta gritando porque lo hizo bien o mal.

-. ¿Por qué me estas gritando?- le pregunta ella con la voz entrecortada y aún asustada.

-. Casi me muero de un ataque cuando te he visto. Me parece que darle una lección esta bien… muy bien, pero no quiero que te acerques al sujeto.

_How… lo hizo bien entonces. _

-. Estaba allí y yo…

-. Nada de yo. La sanguijuela aún esta algunos pasos por delante de ti.

_¿Qué? Fenrice no estaba nada delante de ella… imposible. Ella había mejorado mucho. Mucho, demasiado de harto. Ella no era la misma de antes. Ella ya no se petrificaba con él. _

-. Eso es malditamente mal… yo estoy bien.

-. Tu brazo esta sangrando.- responde este con una sonrisa ladeada y sincera… _raro. _

-. Estaba en un jodido edificio que estaba apunto de mandarse abajo con tres mortifagos siguiéndonos.

-. Simples humanos. Cuando salgas de una batalla sin salir herida, estaremos hablando. ¡Ahora entra y descansa!

Ella se muerde los labios y sale hecha una furia al interior. Ni siquiera le hace caso a Damian, Emil, Nadecko y Max que estaban dentro. Sus tres lobos se levantan detrás de ella, pero esta demasiado enojada.

_¿Aun no estaba en las condiciones para atacar a Fenrice? ¿Aun no era suficiente poderosa? ¡Agh! Eso es malditamente injusto. Y ese vampiro, ese maldito vampiro traidor. Con él estaba enojada… muy enojada. Maldita fueran todos. _

Saluda a su padre que le espera con William, ella a penas suelta palabra mientras se cubre la herida con la capa, no quiere hablar con nadie, esta demasiado enojada. Al tranquilizarlos y avisarle a su padre que Anari había aparecido vuelve a su cuarto.

Se deja caer en la cama con un brazo sobre los ojos, cuando al estirarse para quitarse los zapatos, su mano golpea algo. Al girarse pilla un pequeño cuadernillo de piel azul.

Pega un salto y el corazón se le acelera.

Ella conoce ese cuaderno.

(Harry) Ok. Podría sobrellevar varias cosas, pero no todas esas miradas penetrantes sobre él. Había sido sometido a un juicio, casi. Estaban casi todos sus conocidos de la Orden, algunos vendados por el ataque, pero ninguna baja gracias a Merlín. Cinco de ellos le miraban realmente feo, porque eran los cinco encargados de su guardia.

Cuando el Director al fin soltó un suspiro y el ambiente se calmo un poco, él levanto la mirada buscando comprensión.

-. Me he habituado a un constante movimiento. No podía seguir estando allí en casa sin hacer nada.

-. ¿Y me dices que Febrix ha estado viajando hacía allá?

-. Por lo que sé que los primeros días de vacaciones, luego de ello simplemente me aviso que días y a que hora había cambio guardia.

-. ¿De verdad el lobo le ha dado permiso para salir de la Comarca sin guardia?- pregunto Anari que estaba en una esquina. Él asiente.

-. ¿Te parece extraño, Anari?- pregunto el Director.

-. Me parece una maldita señal del apocalipsis, Albus.- se quedan en un breve silencio

-. Ahora bien, ¿Qué haremos contigo Harry?

_No volver a Privet Drive… no volver a Privet Drive, por favor… _

-. Si no lo piensas mandar de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos Albus, bien sabes que la Madriguera esta para él- le anunció la Señora Weasley y no puedo más que sonreír a la mujer.

-. Creo que es lo más conveniente.

-. Podría turnarse de aquí a la Madriguera- comentó Anari.

-. ¿Por qué aquí?- pregunto él no muy interesado. Podía sentir a Kreacher deambulando y por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, él no seguía teniéndolo cariño al elfo.

-. Necesito seguir entrenándote Harry, y ya que estas TAN aburrido- comento la vampira burlándose de sus palabras- entrenaras parte del día y no me agrada estar en un jardín a plena luz del sol.

El asintió aunque no muy interesado en entrenar aquí.

-. Esta bien. Que así sea entonces…

¡Bien!

(Febrix) Con el corazón en la boca observó aquel pequeño diario. El recuerdo fue como una maldita bofetada.

_Se aferro al pecho de su madre mientras el latiente dolor pulsaba en su sangre. Quemaba, quemaba mucho. Todo daba vueltas y la boca la tenía acida. _

_-. Duele, mami… me duele_

_-. Shh cariño, ya pasara… shhh- podía sentirla arrullándola. El dolor en su cuerpo. Podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre. _

_-. Haz que se detenga mami, me duele… me duele mucho. Quema… _

_-. Cariño… Oh Dios, cariño- no la veía pero podía sentir sus brazos y los movimientos al acunarla- ya pasara… ya pasara. _

Choco contra la pared y el mueble cayendo contra este. El dolor en su nuca se expandió mientras la respiración se le contraía en los pulmones.

-. ¿Sangre?- se pregunto mientras llevaba la mano hacía allí. Emil le había dicho que durante el intento de secuestro y su periodo bajo las rocas, algo se le había incrustado y habían tenido que operarla para limpiar esa zona. ¿Por qué sangraba ahora?

_Estaba en una oscura sala. Un horrible olor a pociones y pelo quemado. _

_-. ¿Qué es eso mami?- pregunto mientras su madre se movía de allá hacía acá en un mesón lleno de frascos, pociones e instrumentos que jamás había visto. _

_-. Medicinas, Fe- le sonrió su madre.- venga dame tu bracito vas a sentir un leve pinchazo, luego vas a tener mucho sueño y cuando llegue papa le dirás que… _

_-. He jugado toda la mañana con los gnomos y estaba muy cansadita… _

_-. Esa es mi chica. Venga dame tu brazo… _

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos? ¿Su madre?... No, no, no… ¿Qué recuerdos eran estos?

-. Auch – se quejo mientras cerraba los ojos. Unas fuertes punzadas le atacaron. Se arrastró cuando pudo y llegó a su cama, tomo el diario… un diario que había dado por perdido.

Lo abrió, lo primero que noto fue la letra discordante. Esa letra no era de su madre. _"No haz llegado y me imagino porque... D.M" _el "Diario" se evaporo en sus manos, una falsificación.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué esto? ¿Por qué Malfoy tiene el diario de su madre?

Otro destello que la hizo boquear y chocar contra el cabezal de la cama.

_Estaba sentada en el jardín, su madre hablaba con alguien por la chimenea… escucho un ruido y creyendo que era algún gnomo fugitivo se acercó gateando. Un par de ojos dorados le miraban entre los matorrales. Un gran perro le miraba y le dejo hacerle cariño detrás de las orejas. _

No, no era un perro… era un lobo. Era Wolfblood.

Las piernas le temblaron y cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-. Duele- susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

(Fenrice) Treinta y dos muggles completa y absolutamente asustados. Esa era la cantidad que el ataque había realizado. Quince mortifagos muertos, cinco capturados. Ningún licano, nadie de la Orden. Voldemort no estaba muy contento, aunque eso, esta vez, no le interesaba en absoluto.

Apareció en su habitación y ni siquiera tuvo el encanto de presentarse bien ya que Xirtus estaba acomodado en uno de sus sillones.

-. Maestro- gruño. Los ojos violetas se dirigieron hacía él y sonrió de lado.

-. ¿Lo haz estado pasando bien en mi ausencia?- pregunto casi con inocencia… si él no supiera. Una sonrisa le tiro del labio mientras se quitaba la capa y los zapatos de una manera no muy elegante.

-. Has traído a Anari- murmuro más para si. Él no había estado en el ataque en que Anari había sido lastimada, aunque si hubiera estado. Solo con pensarlo se exalta. Mitchas… Mitchas… ese jodido vampiro.

-. Tu hermana esta sana y salva. Como nueva.- no debía, pero el saber eso le quito cierto peso de encima. Cuando volvió a mirar a su maestro este sonreía, pero no esa sonrisa tranquila y hasta cierto punto medio falsa, si no una sonrisa completa, con dientes incluidos. El corazón se le puso a mil, y como nunca en la vida… se sonrojo.

-. Es una tranquilidad- soltó a los pocos segundos.- me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-. No es que haya sido muy fácil- murmura para si.- y esta muy cabreada… lo sé, como en la piel- hace que tiembla. Aunque no puede dejar de pensar que una Fe enojada, es una Fe sexi.

Se quedan otra vez en silencio… esta vez, él se quedo con la mirada fija sobre sus libros…

-. Maestro…

-. Sé lo que estas pensando, Fenrice. Y solo hay una manera de hacerlo… y no muy buena para ti.

(Eriste) Dejo que el mensaje sobre las llamas y se quedo observando como estas consumían el papel de uno de sus infiltrados con información detallada de los sucesos en aquella casa de locos.

Hacía muchos años había aprendido que a diferencia de los licanos, aquella maldición que ella hubiera aceptado felizmente era increíblemente diferente a su propia condición de ahora.

Los vampiros eran seres increíblemente individualista, siempre velando por sus propia condición y deseos. No importaba a quien derrumbaran delante de ellos si con ello podían salir ganando. Es por ello que eran los mejores informantes si ella les daba lo que querían. Sangre, pociones, drogas de las mas altas categoría; siempre había algo que ellos querían y que ella le daba si le entregaban información.

Y así había sido desde que los vampiros se vieron vinculados con Lord Voldemort. Adquiriendo información es lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar.

Su lealtad siempre había sido con ellos, con los lobos, con William. Febreric le había robado una vida juntos, pero no su lealtad. Y muchos menos ahora que su sobrina estaba involucrada.

Eso era, seguramente una de las cosas que más le dolía… no poder decirle a Fe que ella estaba viva, o bueno, casi viva. Solo esperaba el momento, tal vez alguna vez decirle lo mucho que quería conocerla.

(Voldemort) Observo a Bellatrix, quien en su nuevo estado parecía increíblemente a gusto por sus nuevos poderes. Su lacaya había pasado a ser la voz de los vampiros, ya que Febreric no estaba aún en el país. La mujer le había terminado de hacer un breve informe sobre lo que se haría con los nuevos muggles, y los seis de estos que habían sido elegidos para la "misión" que él había requerido hacía meses.

-. Estará todo listo, mi lord. Solo en unas semanas más y en el mejor de los casos, solo unos días. Esta luna llena o la otra, todo depende de como los muggles acepten los hechizos vinculadores de prueba.

-. Lo quiero pronto, Bella.- siseo.

-. ¿El esta causando muchos problemas, mi lord?- pregunto la mujer. En otro caso esto ni siquiera pasaría por la mente de uno de los suyos, pero era Bellatrix, pocos seguidores eran como ella.

-. No lo hace, y ese es mi punto. Mientras más presionado este, mejor.

La mujer hizo una larga reverencia y se marcho.

Sonrió… pronto, estaría asegurando su mejor movimiento.

**Jueves 25 de junio**

(Wolfblood) Los alfas iban y venían por información sobre el ataque. Cuantos muggles habían sido raptados y cuantos otros habían muerto en batalla, el nombre de los mortifagos que habían caído. Sus alfas no habían alcanzado a hacer mucho en batalla, al fin y al cabo la desaparición de Fe los tomo a todos desprevenidos lanzándolos a la batalla sin si quiera planear algo decente. Lo poco y nada que estuvieron fue una búsqueda entre localizar a la chica e intentar los mortifagos no se salieran del perímetro.

En el momento en que había visto a Fe medio colgando del edificio se le había salido el alma del cuerpo, cuando los chicos le subieron pudo respirar una vez más… mas cuando la chica se lanzó al edificio paralelo donde estaba Fenrice y Xirtus, el golpe en el esternón fue como si un hechizo bloqueador le hubiera dado en su mejor parte, ni siquiera lo pensó más de un segundo al aparecer a su lado.

Xirtus estaba allí, desde hacía semanas que no lo veía por lo que el suave aroma que provenía desde su espaldas era Anari. La había traído de vuelta… y en buen estado al parecer.

Y el otro… el chico. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de rebanarle el cuello lenta y tortuosamente. Con el solo hecho estar presente allí y como miraba a Fe. Arghhh…

Solo un poco más… solo un poco más y Fe estaría a la altura de las circunstancias; podría defenderse sin problema alguno, tendría una chance para ganar en la guerra, solo debía mantenerla ocupada, entrenada y en forma. Lamentablemente su búsqueda lo habían tenido increíblemente ocupado y sus guardias tenían mucho que desear, por lo que la chica había salido ya varias veces… había tenido que tener una larga conversación consigo mismo y no utilizar el dispositivo de rastreo que Dissaor le había hecho mención tiempo atrás… para localizarla. Le estaba teniendo un poquito de confianza y esperando que esta le retribuyera de alguna forma. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Mientras observaba a Momo con su guardia darle algún tipo de información a Surk, a su alrededor la magia crujió un segundo para darle la información de su llegada.

Anari apareció poco más de cinco metros delante de él. Los lobos que estaban alrededor se tensaron pero no atacaron, algunos ya habían estado presentes en esas idas y venias de la mujer, para informarle una que otra cosa.

La mujer se veía relativamente mucho mejor a como le había visto por ultima vez. Su tez ya no era blanco muerto si no algo más humano, tenía los ojos azules brillantes y alerta y el cabello reluciente. Al parecer había comido bastante bien, y esperaba por su bien que no hubiera sido por alguno de los suyos.

-. Wolfblood- soltó con una venia. Él levanto una ceja y se inclino sobre un pie.

-. Creo que Xirtus hizo algo tremendo, ¿No?- preguntó solo para mosquearla. No era de su interés lo que esos dos hicieran, solo lo hacía para molestar.

-. ¿Quieres saber los pormenores?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina. Él hizo que se estremecía.

-. No gracias prefiero acuchillarme los oídos.- un breve silencio- ¿A que se debe tu misteriosa aparición?

-. Ya que no haz tenido la sutileza de informarte con nadie de lo que esta pasando, creo que seria bueno que le digieras a Fe que Harry esta en la Madriguera, se quedara allá hasta que empiece el ultimo año.

-. ¿No era mas seguro mantenerlo dentro de la protección de su hogar?

-. Entre tu chica y Harry han logrado darle bandazos a la protección de los guardias. Si van a estar así siempre que se aburran es mejor el cambio de dirección.- el bufo… uno de los pormenores de su "confianza".

-. Ya lo veo. Ya le informare.

-. ¿Haz permitido dejar salir a Fe sin protección?- pregunto de pronto. Había una sutil preocupación en su tono.

-. He estado ocupado y mantenerla creando malvas acá adentro en lo menos que puedo hacer. La he dejado salir con un mínimo de protección.

-. ¿Durante la noche?- pregunto escéptica. Él rumio hacía adentro, la chica se le había escapado varias veces.

Los alfas nunca estaban realmente pendientes de ella. Porque o se pasaba paseando o flojeando en esos tiempos muertos. Lo que hacían que no se quedaran mucho tiempo por su lado mas para ver si estaba bien. Y esos tres cachorros que a simple vista eran la viva imagen de sus padres en orden, responsabilidad y obligaciones, parecían bastante más a gusto obedeciendo a Fe, y dando las noticias cuando Fe ya se había marchado. Orion le había dicho que se les había sermoneado, pero que estos no parecían entenderlo. Se habían ligado muy rápido a Fe, que en si no es malo, es una protección increíble, pero perdían la lealtad a la comunidad –por así decirlo- y no se les podía controlar.

-. Por menores. No se mete en lugares mágicos- Anari le miro intensamente. Y él sabía lo que estaba pensando. En su hermano.

-. ¿Y te ha hecho caso?- la pregunta quedo en el aire. No podía decir que si, que estaba seguro por que no lo sabía. Así que se limito a mirar intensamente a la vampira. - Esta bien… haz como quieras. Si la tienes muy aburrida, mándala durante el día a Grimmauld Place estaré entrenando con Harry allí lo que quede de vacaciones. Así se mueve un poco.

-. No es que la tenga haciendo nada- respondió gruñón.- de todos modos, dile a Harry y a su compañero pelirrojo que pueden venir el domingo. La Comarca hará un torneo y puede que se entretengan un poco.

-. Se los hare saber- la mujer se dio la vuelta y le miro por arriba del hombro. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero luego de un bufido desapareció.

(Febrix) Despertó al sentir una mano sobre su cara y pequeños gemidos. Intento abrir los ojos pero el dolor en su cabeza fue tan fuerte que sintió que le acaban de clavar un puñal.

-. ¿Fe, que paso?- pregunto la voz de su padre. Volvió a gemir por el dolor en sus oídos esta vez. Estaba hipersensible.

-. Baja la voz- susurró.

-. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó cuando sintió el dolor arriba de su ojos. Tenía un chichón.

-. Me he caído antes de llegar a la cama, me he dado contra la marquesa.

Su padre murmuro algo, pero ella no le entendió. Busco su varita con la mano pero no estaba cerca.

-. Chicos no hagan ruido, iré por un poco de ungüento- ordeno su padre. Ella escucho a sus lobos gemir pasito.

_El diario. Su madre. Recuerdos. Dolor…. Malfoy. _

Joder. Pensó. Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz le estaba matando.

-. Danae, cierra la ventana por favor- susurró. Escucho a su loba correr las cortinas, y aunque la luz no se filtraba en demasía, al intentar abrir los ojos una vez más… fue una equivocación.

Su padre llegó a los minutos después de sus quince intentos de ponerse en pie. Le dio una poción para la jaqueca y le unto un horrible ungüento en el chichón. Ella gimió y regaño, pero se dejo regalonear cuando este le ayudo a sacarse los zapatos y meterse en la cama como debía.

Se quedo con ella, hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida.

-. … no tiene fiebre, ni parece algún tipo de segundo efecto de la batalla de ayer.- la voz era de Emil.

-. Ha estado durmiendo intranquila- la voz de su padre le hizo moverse.

-. Hey Fe- le saludo Emil, en su ya- no-recuerdo intento de abrir los ojos ella gruño.

-. ¿Quién prendió la luz?- preguntó molesta.

-. No hay luz acá dentro, Fe- le informo su padre.

-. Fe, ¿No te golpeaste con nada más cuando os diste contra la cama?

-. No que yo recuerde.

Le hicieron beber otra poción. Se quedo dormida una vez más.

(Anari) Su hogar nunca había sido algo realmente espectacular. Se ubicada dentro de unos viejos edificios en la parte más alejada de Londres muggle. Era un piso de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados donde se hallaba una cocina americana, una salita, una pequeña biblioteca y un baño, con un sótano donde se hallaba su cama y sus pocas pertenencias.

Nunca había sido alguien realmente activa o con algo realmente que hacer. Vivía de la fortuna de su madre, fortuna que crecía año a año ya que estaba vinculado con empresas muggles y solía recibir cientos de dólares a la semana por los activos de esta. Tenía dinero, pero con que tuviera para subsistir ella estaba realmente bien con ello.

Nunca había sido alguien con muchas cosas, antes de que su padre le exiliara había tenido todo lo que podía pedir, luego de esa fatídica noche se había acostumbrado a vivir con poco y no le molestaba.

Su viaje a la adolescencia no había sido bueno ni agradable. Asustada de un mundo que no conocía, se había limitado a viajar lo más lejos posible, ocultarse e intentar no morir asesinada por licanos, cazadores o sus propia raza territorial.

Lo único que le mantenía viva era la venganza, vengar a su madre, liberar a su hermano… haberlo dejado a la merced de aquel sicótico que era su padre le había envenenado el alma… cuando se había enterado meses después que su padre había vendido a Fenrice, había llorado de rabia y desolación. Vendido a su hermano por poder. Lo único que le había mantenido a flote era saber que era Xirtus quien le cuidaba, que era su antiguo maestro quien le estaba criando lejos del amparo de su padre…

Para ahora solo ser un soldado y puesto para salvar la raza de vampiros.

Había convertido su venganza en lo que más podía dolerle, ayudar al bando enemigo. Ayudar a Harry a pelear y sobrevivir. Que Harry ganara le quitaría todo el poder que había poseído por cientos de años.

Ver a su padre derrocado, era sin duda, una de sus mejores fantasías y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que así se hiciera… lamentablemente su hermano… ya no era una prioridad.

(Harry) Llegar a la madriguera fue como un largo respiro. Alguien de la orden había ido por sus cosas, y se alegraba de haber guardado varias de sus pertenencias más importantes dentro del baúl. A la primera que vio al llegar con pijama fue a Ginny y la sonrisa no se le esfumo por lo que Ron le golpeo en las costillas para que se comportara.

Claro. Claro. Debía comportarse, no sabía si lo Weasley sabía que estaba con Ginny, pero en algún momento había que decirlo… como algo más oficial. Y solo pensarlo se le retorció un poco el estomago, eran una gran familia y muy protectores con su única hija.

Se acomodó en la habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo le informo que le había dicho a sus padres sobre su "entrenamiento", no exactamente que andaba con una espada, pero si que Anari le había dado lecciones junto con él. Al principio su familia había estado muy enojada porque nadie le había dado información sobre ello siendo Ron menor de edad, pero luego de una larga conversación familiar lo habían aceptado como un mal menor… por los problemas en que siempre se hallaba metido.

Poco antes que dieran las tres, se movilizaron por la red flu hacía Grimmauld Place, donde una casa silenciosa les recibió. Se quedaron en el salón, ya que, él por lo menos no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con el desagradable elfo.

Anari apareció poco después y comenzó con una larga tanda de preguntas sobre lo que había hecho durante el periodo que no estuvo con ella.

(Febrix) Despertó poco antes del anochecer. Por lo menos su vista ya no era perjudicada y logro sentarse mejor. Sus tres lobos dormían desparramados por el pequeño cuarto. Y Sombras, a quien aún no le agradaba estar en la Comarca observándole desde el closet, turnando su mirada entre ella y sus cachorros.

Se estiro un poco y agarro a Zephir por las costillas jalándolo hacía la cama. Este despertó y moviéndose de un lado a otro para poder atraparle logro subirlo. Danae y Razhiel despertaron y saltaron a la cama.

Turno sus mimos de uno en uno. Sonriendo cuando uno de ellos quería morderle.

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto al rato después.

-. El señor Remus, la Ama Emil y el señor William, han estado turnándose para verla. Pero hacía como dos horas dejo de removerse en la cama.

-. ¿Se encuentra bien, amita?- pregunto Danae colocando su cabeza sobre su estomago.

-. Me siento mucho mejor- respondió y se estiro.- venga dejad levantarme.

Luego de una ducha reparadora y un cambio de ropa, se encamino al otra esquina de la casa, donde estaba la salida de las cocinas.

Las mujeres que allí trabajaban le ofrecieron algo para comer. Y mientras picaba unas galletas se marcho de nuevo. Se encamino a la cascada para descansar otro poco.

Fue cuando llegó allí y sintió el olor que se puso en alerta. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe y su corazón se aceleró.

-. Chicos- soltó rápidamente- haced un perímetro de vigilancia. Si se acerca alguien avisadme enseguida.

Sus tres lobos le miraron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente se extendieron para hacer un perímetro de vigilancia.

Llegó más apresurada y al no verlo, se concentro bien. Fue un leve movimiento el que sintió aun lado de la cascada y se acercó allí. Malfoy tenía un hechizo de invisibilidad y otro sofocador, pero el último no era muy bueno.

-. Malfoy- soltó ella. El chico hizo un ruidito con la lengua.

-. Lupin- saludo.- veo que estuviste muy ocupada anoche.- ella no respondió- me permitirás mantenerme oculto, no quiero que nadie nos vea.

-. ¿Por qué tienes el diario de mi madre?- pregunto sintiendo ese extraño mareo una vez más. Recuerdos que ella no podía centrar en su mente. Sucesos que podían más que ella.

-. Es una larga historia, y tengo muy poco tiempo. Quiero que sepas que si, lo tengo, que es mio y no puedes tenerlo.

-. ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto en un siseo.- es mio, es de mi familia.

-. ¿Pero sabes lo que hay allí escrito?- pregunto. Y ella sufrió un escalofrió.- ¿Puedes recordar lo que allí había?

Su cuerpo se petrifico mientras imágenes insonoras revolvían su mente. Esos recuerdos, esos jodidos recuerdos venían una y otra vez, podía ver la mano de su madre bajo un diario de cuero azul, su mano escribiendo rápidamente en él.

-. Como suponía no lo sabes.- la voz era monótona, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera disfrutando de su desconcierto. Algo muy raro en el chico.

-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Porque me haz dicho que lo tienes si no quieres algo a cambio?

-. Es que si lo quiero. Quiero información…

-. ¿Qué información?- pregunto molesta.

-. Como te había dicho hacía tiempo, esto no debería de haber pasado si me hubieras ayudado con anterioridad. Quiero información sobre los humanos sobrevivientes en mi casa de campo. Allí donde ahora moran aquelarres vampiros.

-. Hubo una gran captura de muggles ayer en la noche.

-. No, no me interesan los muggles, quiero saber de los alumnos que fueron apresados del ataque al tren.

-. Eso fue hace meses, Malfoy. No creo que queden ya sobrevivientes.

-. No me jodas, Lupin- le gruño ahora obviamente más molesto, podía sentir su rabia.- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? ¿Sabes solo un poco porque se nos dio esta protección? porque yo tengo algo que podría hacer el cambio en esta guerra. Dame la información, los nombres de los sobrevivientes y te daré información sobre el diario de tu madre, el diario por lo que estoy aquí, el jodido pedazo de papel por el que ese lobo me tiene trabajando para él.

Ella se quedo allí varada. Sopesando la información, fueron breves segundos y ella asintió.

-. Lo conseguiré.

-. Bien.- soltó en un bufido. Hubo un remover de ropa, y luego le tendió un pedazo de papel enrollado- es solo para que sepas que no estoy jugando, y quémalo cuando termines de leerlo. Si yo caigo, caigo contigo.

Y se marcho.

Se quedo allí interiorizando las palabras de Malfoy.

_El diario de tu madre… un cambio en la guerra… Wolfblood tenía trabajando a Malfoy en algo… en algo respecto al diario. _

_Abrió el pedazo de pergamino y el aire se le contrajo en las costillas. _

_otros "seres" intentan sabotearnos. Caspian ha traído un suministro entero de asmorrea, si son vampiros los que han entrado en las instalaciones les haremos la vida imposible._

_Las cosas se complican. _

_29 de septiembre de 1980 _

_Hoy ha sido un día largo y angustioso. Los cuatro han decidido detener cualquier tipo de investigación. Me han pedido que nos volteáramos 100% al "espécimen", que lo investigáramos, que semejante complejidad cromosómica nos ayudaría a detener la maldición. _

_Yo he aceptado. Duele, y no sé como hacerlo. Pero lo he hecho. Todo sea para volverlos humanos. _

_2 de octubre 1980 _

_Las mentiras me están matando, creo que él comienza a notar algo extraño. Extraer un poco de ADN no ha sido tanto como esperaba. Creo que será necesario comenzar a utilizar hechizos bloqueadores… es muy joven para desmemorizarla… _

_Duele demasiado… ~~~_

El aire se le escapa de los pulmones y le cuesta respirar. _Extraer un poco de ADN…. Hechizos bloqueadores… desmemorizarla._

Sus lobos corren hacía ella. Alguien se acerca.

Lee las palabras una última vez y quema el pergamino demasiado aturdida. Hechizos bloqueadores de recuerdos. Esos recuerdos, los que ahora le acechan. ¿Qué? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Alguien llega trotando, la gruesa mano de Wolfblood le agarra de la cara poniéndola derecha.

-. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa?- pregunto. Como si el ruido no hubiera estado llegando a ella, ahora vuelve a ser consiente de su alrededor- Se me dijo que estabas en cama. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te ves bien. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

Ella se desentume y se aleja un paso. Carraspea.

-. Estoy bien. Si. Estoy bien. Creo que me levante muy rápido.

-. Creo que deberías de dejar de venir aquí- le soltó de mala el lobo. Ella hizo una mueca.

-. ¿Me buscabas?

-. Tu padre andaba buscándote como loco y William iba a empezar a lanzar lobos en tu búsqueda- ella bufo.- debes avisar donde vas, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-. Esta… pues como la primera vez. Lo que ustedes tienen es que andan todo el maldito día detrás mio. Deben relajarse, nunca he salido sin avisarle a alguien primero.

-. Pff… no sigas ese camino o hare ponerte un maldito rastreador.- ella le miro mal.

-. Eso no es gracioso.

-. No me ves cara de payaso, ¿O si?- ella sonrió dispuesta a rebatir esa frase. Cuando el lobo le puso una mano en los hombros, y le obligo a caminar- no respondas. Ven, ya que estas tan bien caminando por aquí y por allá. Entrenaremos un poco.

-. Auuu… estoy convaleciente- respondió haciendo un ruido de ahogada.

-. Callada.

Se dirigen hacía las canchas y mandan a uno de sus chicos a avisar que esta bien. Wolfblood va comentando sobre el torneo y los últimos integrantes que se han inscrito.

Ella intenta no pensar en lo que ha leído y lo que han dicho, es una información valiosa pero no puede pensarlo con el lobo allí. Si se comporta extraño Wolfblood podría meter mano como siempre.

Así que luego de darle la vuelta a algo, intenta irse por ese lado.

-. ¿Cuántos muggles fueron apresados ayer?- pregunta observando el suelo. El lobo se queda en silencio unos momentos y luego lo escucha bufar.

-. Una treintena o más.

-. ¿Fueron llevados a los aquelarres?

-. Eso creemos.

-. ¿No hay alguna manera de intentar sacarlos de allí?

-. No, Fe. Necesitaría una milicia completa para intentar un ataque. En especial, a una mansión antigua que esta protegida por magia muy vieja y jodida. Los vampiros están muy protegidos en esa mansión, solo alguien de adentro podría invitarte a entrar y al menos que tengas algún amigo vampiro del que no me hayas informado, no se puede.

-. ¿Cómo entraste entonces en la mansión Malfoy para sacarlos si esa magia es tan fuerte?

-. ¿Por qué soy viejo y jodido?- pregunta, ella le mira feo- además de ello. Los Malfoy me permitieron entrar y es todo lo que hablare de esa familia y de ese "rescate".

-. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que hacen ellos aquí? ¿No es lo suficientemente raro?

-. No, no es de tu interés. Así que ahora saca tu espada y una bonita sonrisa en tu rostro. Si alguien te llega a ganar en el torneo, llamare a ciertos amigos emplumados que les encanta perseguirte por el bosque.

Ella se eriza y mira mal a Wolfblood y sus "amigos" del bosque, recordando esos encuentros que se habían hecho especialidad para el lobo cuando estaba aburrido.

-. ¿Tu vives para martirizarme, no?

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro al escuchar la horrible risa demoniaca del lobo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?** Please… queda tan poquito para los 200 *3*. Escribi un oneshot de los merodeadores, para que se pasen: "Sentidos para el descubrimiento"_

_**Katherin .acostapotter:** Me alegro que te gustara XDD… acción, Ya vendrá en el cap siguiente :D. Me alegran mucho vuestros reviews. ¿Te puedo llamar Kath? Fanfiction me trollea cuando quiero colocar tu nombre XD _


	96. Torneo

**Capitulo relleno, lo sé, Horrible. Como han sido cap fomes, el 15 de este mes, les subo uno de los cap importantes dentro de la trama. Ademas hemos llegado a los 200 gracias FrogizZ XDDD... ya subire las imagenes, es que lo intente pero a penas se ven -.- **

**Capitulo 96: "Torneo"**

**Domingo 28 de Junio**

Acaban de terminar de comer cuando las protecciones de la casa estallan en alerta. Cuando estas se sumen de golpe sin haber hecho nada, los señores Weasley y los gemelos saltan escondido hacía las ventanas. El con Ron con las manos en sus espadas dispuestos al ataque si es necesario. Hermione quien había llegado el viernes con varita en mano al igual que Ginny por si es necesario.

-. ¡Lo lamento!- grita alguien desde afuera. Él reconoce el timbre de voz y se relaja.

-. ¿Quién es?- pregunto Ginny, mientras ve a su familia relajarse un poco.

-. Es Wolfblood.- anuncia él.

-. No creería que fuera él si no hubiera roto las protecciones como cualquier cosa.- comenta el señor Weasley mientras abría la puerta cuidadosamente.

-. ¿He llegado bien?- pregunta el lobo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-. Si, lo ha hecho. Ha sido sorprendente- comenta el pelirrojo mientras él se pone en pie con Ron. Hacía días Anari le había informado que Wolfblood les había invitado a la Comarca, y aunque los señores Weasley se habían preocupado un poco, les habían dejado ir ya que Anari les había dicho que el propio Wolfblood iría en su búsqueda.- ¿Te molestaría?- pregunto el señor Weasley, y luego sintieron el vibrar en la casa. Habían puesto de nuevo las protección y al parece puesto una más poderosa.- gracias. ¿Chicos?- pregunto mientras él le sonreía a Ginny quien se había enojado un poco al no ser invitada, la igual que Hermione quien les hace un mohín.

El sale primero para encontrarse con el hombre que mira de un lado a otro bastante interesado.

-. ¿Wolfblood?- pregunta él mientras el lobo le mira con una sonrisa- ¿Seria posible llevar a Ginny y Hermione?- el sujeto abre los ojos y le mira de lado como si no procesara lo que decía.

-. No sabía que tenían más compañía.

-. Bueno si- responde él sonriente.

-. Claro, claro. Ellas pueden venir si es que a sus padres no les importa.

-. Las chicas pueden ir, por lo menos así nos aseguramos que no hagan tonterías- responde la Sra. Weasley, quien había salido con los demás.

Los cuatro se colocan cerca del lobo, Ginny le sonríe encantada, Wolfblood se pone cerca de ellos y antes de poder decir más. Desaparecen.

En la entrada hay varios lobos y un par de hombres que él podía recordar como alfas. La montaña que era la más grande ciudadela de licanos esta oculta para los ojos ajenos.

Así que mientras Wolfblood les mostraba un papel con la localización de los terrenos, los chicos enviaron sorprendidas exclamaciones de asombro cuando esta apareció delante de ellos.

-. Es un fidelius de gran potencia- comenta Hermione aun sorprendida mientras entran en la protección.

-. La magia de su protector esta muy ligada a lo que quiere proteger, eso, más el núcleo mágico ha otorgado semejante protección. Es como el fidelius de la Atlántida.

-. ¿La Atlántida?- preguntan los cuatro. Se escucha un bufido molesto en medio de la cueva de entrada. Encuentran a Fe de frente.

-. No sigas con eso, Wolfblood- comenta la chica. Y les sonríe pero luego les hace una mueca como cansada de las tonteras que podía soltar el lobo.

-. ¿Tú no deberías estar en la cancha?

-. Aun quedan un montón de parejas- comenta la chica y el nota su atuendo.

-. Eres una pésima anfitriona.

-. Es bueno que lo pienses para una próxima tanda de eventos.

Fe lleva puesto lo más parecido a una armadura liviana. Es una túnica larga cortada en los costados con unos pantalones debajo que estaban semi amarrados con unas botas muy flexibles. Sobre la túnica lleva un pectoral de cuero que baja sobre sus piernas, lleva coderas de cuero y antebrazos del mismo material. La espada no la lleva en el costado si no en la espalda, y su pelo que había crecido ya desde que había sido cortado, en una coleta alta desmadejada.

Tenía toda la pinta de una guerrera medieval. Ya que además todas las piezas de cuero estaban unidas por pequeños botones de metal y lazos en los costados.

-. Linda pinta- comenta él mientras siguen entrando por el túnel de conexión. La chica le suelta un bufido y se comienza a intentar sacar las piezas. Le mira con falsa suplica.

-. Me han obligado a ocupar esto. Nadecko, una alfa ha estado semanas creando esto de sus mejores telas, no tenía corazón para decirle que parecía una mala imitación de guerrera cruzada.

-. Te ves bien.- comenta Wolfblood como si nada con una sonrisa enorme, Fe rueda los ojos pero parecía cómoda en su atuendo. Él sonríe mientras la luz de las hadas llega a ellos y espera la reacción de sus amigos.

La comarca sigue siendo como siempre. Una gran ciudad que se extiende delante de ellos, con un camino ancho y principal que recorría todas las subsecciones de los alfas y los puntos más importantes como el colegio, mercado u bodegas. El río que traspasaba la ciudad y la gran casa de William haya en el fondo. La entrada siempre había estado unos varios metros más arriba que las primeras casas, por lo que les daba una panorámica entera de la ciudad.

-. Merlín… es hermoso- comento Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

-. Genial- comentó Ron observando las hadas.

-. Esto no se parece a nada que me hayas contado, Harry- susurró Ginny a su lado tomando su mano. Él le aferra con cariño y sonriendo ante sus ojos luminosos.

-. Tendrán una pequeña guardia por si acaso- comento Wolfblood.- el pueblo esta consiente de su visita, así que cualquier mala cara solo avisadle a los alfas. No tengo paciencia para seguir recibiendo a un montón de licanos mal agradecidos.

Por el camino aparecieron los dos alfas jóvenes que ya con anterioridad él había conocido.

-. Son Emil y Damian. Y me imagino que la anfitriona del año les acompañara un rato.- Fe le saco la lengua mientras la chica de rasgos exóticos y de un parche en el ojo les sonreía y el chico de ojos verdes y un leve acento francés se presentaba.

-. Bienvenidos.

-. Fe, recuerda lo que hablamos, pierdes y estarás fuera.- le recuerda el lobo, Fe hace una mueca sin mirarlo, y Wolfblood se marcho con una leve despedida.

-. ¿Estarás fuera?- pregunta él a Fe.

-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos sacaron de Hogwarts para tener una linda carrera con una manada de Hipogrifos?- el recordó aquellas 24 horas horrible con aquel pésimo final y asintió.- bueno, Wolfblood ha tenido el agradable hecho de presentármelo como entrenamiento habitual y unos lindos dos días si no me presento decentemente en esta cosa.

-. Ouch.

-. Exacto.

(Febrix) Hermione y Ginny entablaron amistad de inmediato con Emil y Damian, la primera preguntando cosas que bien parecía a ella importarle… a ella y Damian quien se extendía en sus explicaciones sobre el nacimiento de la Comarca como si estuviera dando una larga y extensiva clase sobre ello. A Ron y Potter le habían perdido en el momento en que entraron en la arena. No habían quitado ojo de encima desde que se sentaron y parecían mascullar comentarios en su propia lengua.

En total se habían inscrito setenta personas. La mitad de ellos ya eran versados en las luchas con espada. Por lo que William había tenido el placer de dividirlos para que las batallas fueran más parejas.

Hasta el momento solo había un personaje que le había llamado la atención y a quien no había visto antes en la arena. Era un chico de unos veintitantos, cabello corto negro y en punta, tenía cierto aire conocido que ella no podía darle paradero.

Se maneja diestramente en la espada y Luxian, quien hacía de árbitro siempre le daba una palmada en la espalda al ir avanzando.

-. ¡Fe!- le grito Max desde el otro lado mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara. Ella sabiendo que el sujeto podía hacer algún tipo de tontera le hizo caso.

Max y los Cazadores al igual que los alfas no podían competir en el torneo, lo que tenía a los primeros bastante disgustados. Habían estado regañando desde que se les había informado.

-. Ya falta poco, ¿Estas preparada?- pregunto el hombre pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella hizo un mohín.

-. Creo que Merhis hará una buena presentación.- comento uno de los gemelos a su espalda.

-. Mejtis esta alucinando por allá, así que me imagino que ambos están haciendo algún tipo de apuesta.

-. ¿Merhis?- pregunto ella y se le ilumino la cabeza.- ¿Quién es?

-. Es el hermano mayor de Mejtis.- le informo Max.- ni tan mayor, ¿Qué? Un año y algo mayor.

-. Si algo así…

-. Por eso tenía un aire conocido- comentó, entendiendo y buscándolo con la mirada.

Y los encontró al momento porque ambos le estaban mirando, le paso un escalofrió por toda la espina. Mejtis era un lobo joven de gran potencial, lo sabía porque Wolfblood y William siempre tenían especial atención en el para los planes grandes, el sujeto cuidaba la entrada de la Comarca y Surk era su lobo alfa.

-. Mejtis y Merhis fueron los únicos de su familia que vivieron a un ataque vampiro. Se dice que ambos estaban bañados en sangre cuando se les encontró.- comento bajando la voz Max como si estuviera contando algo tremendo.

Ella no dijo nada y volvió la vista hacía ambos que ahora hablaban en susurros cabeza con cabeza. Estaba teniendo una mala sensación ahora.

¡Ho Por favor lo último que le faltaba era perder!

Volviendo al lado de los chicos se sentó aun lado de Potter y no le quito la vista a los que allí combatían. No ahora con ese presentimiento mal llevado.

(Fenrice) Oculto entre las ramas de un gran árbol observaba su presa. Sabía que uno de los licanos de la manada de Greyback había estado viviendo dentro de la Comarca por varios meses y lo necesitaba.

Fenrir y manada se había movido hacía el sur de la isla. Entre el miedo y la rabia había escapado de las manos de un muy enojado Voldemort, el plan de obtener al guardián del fidelius había sido uno de los pasos más importantes del señor oscuro y que este hubiera fracaso de tal manera había hecho huir a los lobos con rapidez. Por lo que sabía, estos no habían desertado o si no ya hubiera una comitiva de mortifagos buscándolo, pero al parecer Voldemort no los quería cerca y ellos no eran lo que le negaran tal orden.

No se había interesado demasiado en aquel plan sobre la Comarca, los lobos lo habían hecho mal, algunos de los suyos habían caído y una familia de cazadores había escapado, pero más que eso no se había interesado. Hasta que poco después, al ir a visitar a Febrix en Hogwarts y ver su leve cojera supo de aquel ataque y su accidente. Había tenido unas ganas asesinas sobre los que habían atacado, pero había tenido que aplacarse, porque Febrix se lo había exigido a no involucrarse en cosas que no eran de su interés.

Con un mohín al recordar aquella información logro ubicar al licano. Arnel Trivel parecía un mero vagabundo, y mientras Fenrir daba ordenes a sus demás lobos para comenzar a cobijarse en aquel callejón. Sonrió al ver como el sujeto se alejaba por un camino paralelo con otros dos lobos al parecer a ser un poco de guardia.

Solo lo necesitaba unos pocos segundos. Solo necesitaba información de la Comarca.

(Febrix) Quedan solo cuatro parejas y ella comienza a sentir los nervios. Es una tremenda estupidez, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que se viera metida en estas cosas? Esta parada a lado de los chicos, Ron y Potter están exuberantes. Las gradas están repletas, su padre ha llegado y esta sentado aún lado de las chicas quien miran ya un poco más interesada. Cuando llega María y esta hace que le presente a los chicos, se une a su pequeño jolgorio burlándose de ella de vez en cuando, porque venga, la chica no tenía mejor que hacer que aumentar sus nervios.

De los cuatro, gana uno que es uno de los hombres activos en el entrenamiento con Luxian, y del otro sin parecer sorprendida Mehris.

Solo queda su batalla para que ella comience a sentir los nervios, se para y se sienta. Cuando Damian le pone una mano en el hombro ella ni siquiera es capaz de sonreírle de vuelta.

Se toman un breve descanso.

-. Hija, ¿Te estas poniendo pálida, estas bien?- pregunta su padre parándose y yendo donde ella.

-. Sí, estoy bien.

-. ¿No te duele la cabeza?- pregunta Emil. Quien luego de su extraña jaqueca monumental de días atrás, solía preguntarle eso en el momento en que le veía.

-. No, nada.

-. Uf, apestas a nerviosismo- comenta María haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Ella no le responde.

-. No estés nerviosa. ¿No haz entrenado ya lo suficiente?

-. Si, pero eso no significa que me agrade estas aquí frente a la mitad de la Comarca.

-. Bueno, y si lo piensas lógicamente, esperemos que no te toque con Mehris- comenta María. Ella nota como Emil y Damian le miran feo.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. O vamos… míralo- comenta la chica con mirada adorada- es fuerte e increíble con la espada. El no entrena porque ya es fabuloso.

-. María, eso no ayuda en nada- le censuro Damian.

-. No te pongas celoso, Damian- le suelta María. Ella se sonroja al igual que el chico. Cuando Potter le mira con una ceja alzada ella le corre la mirada. Pero la metamorfomaga pasa por alto sus reacciones y sigue- además mira el lado practico, todo el mundo sabe que Mejtis y su hermano lo primero que harán cuando la guerra termine es irse y enfocarse en su persecución por los vampiros que asesinaron su familia. Y no es que este inventando yo los he escuchado. Y para eso necesitan dinero, y ya que los alfas no podían participar en el torneo, todo está a favor del chico.

-. Merlín, María. ¿Te pagan?- pregunto Damian relajando sus músculos de la cara con una mano. La chica le saca la lengua y le sonríe de manera maquiavélica.

-. ¿Es verdad eso?- le pregunta a Emil. La alfa le mira unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro.

-. No sé ni tanto de lo que habla María. Pero sé que Mejtis ha aceptado trabajar fuera de la Comarca porque siempre ha esperado que algún vampiro aparezca afuera para hacerse cargo de él. De su venganza y la necesidad de dinero… no lo sé.

-. Allá tu si no me crees.

En aquel momento la batalla entre los dos hombres comenzó. Su mirada no salió del chico y la porras de su hermano quien era acompañado de otros jóvenes y algunos alfas.

El sujeto se movía ya cansado pero eso no quitaba que el movimiento de él fuera fluido y muy certero. El licano rival, unos años más viejo parecía tan o más cansado que Merhis. Pero ambos le ponían la misma energía. La lucha fue increíble, se movían por el espacio otorgado con golpes defensivos y de una fuerza que hacía que las espadas brotaran chispas y fuertes chirridos por las hojas melladas.

Cuando el joven se vio arrinconado contra uno de los bloques que se habían puesto para tener más movimiento dentro de la arena, fue una sorprendente muestra de fuerza y agilidad cuando planto un pie en el bloque y se lanzó hacía adelante llevándose al sujeto con él. El golpe en el suelo fue recibidos por todos con quejidos y cuando este rodo sobre si mismo, tomo la espada de un medio ahogado oponente y se puso en pie. Las ovaciones le cayeron como si acabara de matar al más odiado de los enemigos.

Ella quería morirse allí y ahora.

(William) Desde su lugar en la entrada podía apreciar gratamente los encuentros. Hacía poco menos de media hora, Erix había ido a presentar un breve informe sobre el movimiento de los vampiros. Su nula información sobre Fenrice desde hace más de tres meses le estaba poniendo de un mal humor tremendo. Ya que este a penas si le respondía las cartas. El chico se estaba moviendo por abajo, algo fuera de los mortifagos y los vampiros y sea lo que sea no le agradaba. Le había reafirmado la información de la Orden, de los muggles secuestrados pero un cambio en el número le puso a pensar sobre la desaparición de seis muggles y para que serian usados. Aquello le había tenido cavilando hasta que se le había informado que el encuentro entre Fe y Mehris se veía ya. Y era algo que no quería perderse.

Fe estaba en la otra esquina, estaba pálida y un mohín entre enojado y muy nervioso. Damian, Emil y compañía le estaban dando ánimos pero la chiquilla no parecía entrar en si. Desde su posición podía escuchar a los amigos de los hermanos y a los cazadores.

-. … es solo una chiquilla.

-. Nada más, solo mírala, esta temblando de nervios.

-. ¡Hey!- soltó Max y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a uno de los que había hablado- por lo menos ella se ha atrevido a salir de la Comarca para ayudar en los ataques. A ti no te he visto ni poner pie fuera.

-. Sé que estás cansado- le anima Mejtis cortándole el royo a Max.- pero son jodidos muchos galeones.

-. No necesitas decírmelo, Mej- replica el chico mientras bebe una larga bocanada de agua.

-. Solo no dejes que se aleje demasiado, ataques de fuerza es más débil en ese sentido, si dejas que se aleje y tenga algún radio de movimiento hará alguna cosa para cambiar el peso hacía ella.

-. Lo sé, lo sé.

-. Intenta no matarla, ¿Quieres?- replica esta vez Max- seria muy jodido y nadie quiere ver tu fea cabeza en una picana por haber jodido al lobo mayor.

El grupito se pone a reír y hacer más comentario sobre lo desagradable que seria que le hicieran un daño a Fe. Se acerca a la suso dicha, quien habla rápidamente con su grupo.

-. ¿Cómo estas Fe?- le pregunta mientras esta le mira con un mohín.

-. Esperando que haya un ataque…

-. ¡Febrix!- le reta Remus.

-. Que es broma, papá- susurra pasito, aunque su tono no parece serlo.- ¿Por qué tiene que haber tanta gente?- pregunta mientras se quita a Lux de la espada.

-. Todos están muy interesados en ver vuestra manera de combatir.

-. Bueno, pero tampoco creo que sea justo. Mi contrincante debe estar muy cansado.

-. Y por ello he hecho algo para ti.- Wolfblood apareció por un lado y le tomo una mano a Fe, le amarró algo allí y cuando le soltó, la chica se desestabilizo.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto mientras intentaba sacarse el peso. Wolfblood le agarro la otra mano y le puso el mismo.

-. Así estarán más o menos a mano. Aunque debería poneros unos en los pies- Fe salta hacía atrás.

-. Oye, espera… no. No es justo.

-. ¿Cómo que no es justo? Con esto te cansaras tanto como esta tu contrincante.

-. Son como diez kilos, Wolfblood. Te estas pasando. ¡Ho Merlín, ya me duelen los brazos!- replica mientras intenta levantarlos y se le caen. Él mira preocupado a Wolfblood quien sonríe encantado.

-. Quedan como diez minutos. Acostúmbrate- soltó y se marcho. Él no pudo hacer nada ante los ojos suplicantes de la chica.

(Febrix) Medio que se arrastra al centro de la arena. Esta vez, era Wolfblood quien haría de árbitro y estaba segura que eso no era bueno para ella.

Potter había tenido la amabilidad de decirle que si necesitaba ayuda de ella sabia que, que solo le pidiera. Ella por esta vez, no se le había negado. Porque por Merlín que no quería ir a dar al bosque con una manada de animales sicóticos.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa porque había un montón de gente agarrotada alrededor observándole y por lo que podía escuchar, haciendo apuestas. Le sudaban las manos y por las pesas eso no le ayudaba de mucho.

Luxian había puesto otros obstáculos para tener mayor movimiento dentro de lo que era su lugar de encuentro. Y mientras más se acercaba más alto veía a su muy serio contrincante. La determinación marcada en su cara. Cuando Wolfblood hablo, ella intento no gruñirle.

-. ¡Con esto termina el encuentro. Si Mehris gana este encuentro se llevara una buena cantidad de galeones a casa, si Febrix gana, ella sabe lo que gana!- informo el lobo. Ella se sonrojo a niveles cósmicos, y fue la mirada de Mehris media sorprendida sobre ella quien le puso aun más roja.- ¡Como este es un encuentro muy especial, Mehris te daré un premio muy especial si le ganas, por cada golpe bien dado le sumare puntos a tu saco de galeones y si logras noquearla, Merlín, te cumpliré cual premio que quieras! Y Febrix si ganas, no ganas nada porque esto es parte de tu entrenamiento.

¿Podía desmayarse de vergüenza? Por favor. Ahora.

-. Ya saben las reglas, el primero que noquee al otro gana, el que haga perder su espada al otro gana. Nada de golpes mortales, ni desmembramientos, lo típico. Dad lo mejor de vosotros.

Ella no pudo ni respirar tranquila, cuando observo la espada del sujeto a solo centímetro de su cara, logro dar un paso hacía atrás pero el sujeto se lanzó de inmediato sobre ella. Estocada tras estocada, ella no podía ponerse en guardia. Saltó hacía atrás, pero este tampoco le dejo escapar más de medio metro para poner su espada como barrera.

Fue incapaz de moverse como debía ante las arremetidas, fue un leve momento en que este bajo la espada para dar un golpe a su costado, cuando ella se movió por su lado, girando y sintiendo el filo de la espada por su espalda, levanto un codo y le dio de lleno en la cara logrando que este trastabillara y ella lograra poner algunos metros de distancia entre ellos. Al fin pudo tomar su espada bien, aunque le temblaran los brazos. El sujeto se giro con los ojos grandes y la palabra determinación en su cara.

Bien, que viniera. Ella tenía testarudez en la suya.

(Harry) Bueno, alguien obviamente le había dicho al tal Mehris que los ataques cercanos eran las mayores complicaciones para Fe. La chica siempre se había movido mejor cuando tenía un mejor rango de espacio donde moverse, y si era posible, golpes precisos y concisos que le hacían ganar contra su contrincante. Como el codazo en la cara que le había proporcionado y que le había dado el tiempo para prepararse.

Aunque obviamente las pesas no estaban siendo un favor hacía ella, ya que los primeros golpes que detuvo fueron certeros, cuando los brazos le temblaron y el siguiente golpe llegó sobre ella. La espada se le resbalo de ambas manos. Sintiendo que hubiera sido una pelea demasiado corta, Fe pesco su espada a duras penas, se agacho sobre si misma, rodo y le pego en las rodillas, logrando que este se desestabilizara y cayera de espalda. Fe le pegó una vez más en las costillas y se levantó mientras los espectadores se quedaban en silencio, como si hubieran quedado relativamente sin aire.

Fe se movió un poco más lejos esta vez. Su espada la poso en su cadera y comenzó a mover los brazos arriba y abajo con una mueca de dolor.

-. ¡Joder Wolfblood!- se quejo en el inminente silencio.- esto me esta matando.

El lobo quien estaba relativamente cerca le miro mal y luego a Mehris quien ya se había puesto en pie y estaba obviamente muy enojado y levemente sonrojado.

-. Esta bien- soltó el lobo con un gruñido- Mehris te duplico el premio si le ganas- el licano abrió los ojos enormes y pareció desencajado mientras los aun silenciosos espectadores soltaron jadeos.- pero deja de tratarla como si fuera una chica. Y tú- le hablo esta vez a Febrix mientras levantaba una mano y las pesas caían en la arena levantando el polvo- da algo que ver, porque te estas moviendo cual Troll. ¡Y sabes que no me gustan los troll! Empezad.

Esta vez la chica logro detener el golpe. Y el movimiento de sus brazos más libre fue obviamente un alivio.

La pelea frente a ellos, era obviamente ahora. Algo que ver.

(Febrix) Jadeo, cuando el chico le dio un golpe con el codo sobre el estomago mandándola contra uno de los bloques. Gracias a Merlín la pared pudo mantenerla en pie, por que las rodillas le temblaron un poco.

Habían soltado las espadas ya sus tres veces ambos, habían dado golpes bajos y habían utilizado artimañas dignas de una pelea sucia cualquiera. Y al parecer aun así, Wolfblood creía que estaban dentro de las leyes o se le había olvidado que él era el árbitro, porque no había hecho nada para detenerlos. Llevaban sus diez minutos de lucha, pero parecía una maldita eternidad.

-. ¿Cuánto más piensas estar en pie?- le pregunta el chico con un ojo medio abierto por el golpe del codo. Quien luego de algunos golpes bien dado parecía más dispuesto a entablar conversación. Ella logro salir de la pared y ponerse nuevamente en son de combate, aunque los golpes estaban empezando a resentirle y su pierna había dado algunos crujidos un poco irritantes.

-. Solo estoy esperando que tú te canses- le respondió sonriendo.

-. Eres demasiado testaruda- el chico se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

Logro detener el ataque pero este le empujo, lo que hizo que la espada se le medio resbalara hacía un lado, cuando vio que este levantaba la empuñadora para pegarle se tuvo que agachar, pero esta vez no salió como quería y el chico le dio una patada entre en el cuello y el pecho. Rondando hacía un lado, con los ojos llenos de arena y medio ahogada. Temió su suerte ya que no veía nada por la arena en los ojos que le hacían arder, podía escuchar acercarse para al parecer dar finalizado el combate.

Maldición no quería terminar así. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Cuando el brazo le pico y sintió la voz de Potter.

-. _A tu derecha, levanta la espada.- _ella no hizo más que hacerle caso, sintiendo como la espada detenía el golpe.

-. _Potter- gruño sin saber si le estaba dando las gracias o retándolo. _

_-. Su pierna esta a unos cuarenta centímetro hacía tú izquierda. Esta levantando la espada para quitártela._

Cuarenta centímetro. Levanto la pierna y lanzó un golpe para tantear, le dio justo en la rodilla logrando desestabilizarlo. Levanto un puño y de pura buena suerte le dio en la barbilla. Se arrastró hacía atrás y se quito la arena de los dañados ojos.

El sujeto le miraba con los ojos enormes mientras se ponía en pie con un jadeo de dolor, miro relativamente rápido a Wolfblood quien estaba mirando donde estaba Potter y parecía enfurruñado.

Estaba cansada. Ya debían terminar esto.

El hombre se levantó, y ella hizo lo mismo. Tomo su espada y relajo su cuerpo.

Las runas aparecieron en su cara.

-. Terminemos esto.

Ante los ojos asombrados de su contrincante, se lanzó hacía adelante sin dejarle tiempo ni siquiera de ponerse en guardia, Lux dio un zumbido cuando choco contra la hoja de la espada de Mirhis que saltó hacía atrás mientras ella empujaba levemente con el hombro al chico que cayo sentado aun observándole.

Los espectadores saltaron en gritos y aplausos y uno que otro abucheo.

Ella dejo sus marcas marchar mientras comenzaban a temblarle las piernas y su rodilla empezaba a quejarse dolorosamente.

Sonrió encantada consigo misma mientras Wolfblood se acercaba.

Aunque no se esperaba el golpe en la cabeza que hizo que trastabillara hacía adelante.

-. Maldita sea, Fe.- replico el lobo- ¡El ganador Mirhis!- replico el lobo sobre los aplausos y gritos entre abucheos y felicidad. Ella se quedo allí, con su mejor cara de no entender que diablos estaba pasando.

-. Pero…

-. ¡Te dije que le leyeras las reglas! No podías ocupar tus poderes, es completamente fuera de lugar.

-. Pero yo…

Musito haciendo un mohín, las rodillas no aguantaron y cayo allí, mirando a ambos lobos sin entender nada.

Al chico desencajado pero con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su adolorido rostro, y al lobo mirándole como si fuera un caso perdido.

-. No es justo…- regaño y dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras le asaltaban algunas convulsiones por el cansancio.

-. Ve a recibir tu premio, Mirhis, a sido sorprendente- Wolfblood le dijo al lobo quien asintió feliz mientras su amigos llegaban corriendo hacía él.- y tú…

-. Yo…- ella dejo su mal logrado berrinche para ver al chico que le veía con una sonrisa enorme y un rostro ahora limpio de malicia.- a sido todo un placer combatir contigo.

Ella no pudo responderle, ya que sus amigos y hermano se lo llevaron con el caos correspondiente. Ella miro a Wolfblood que le miraba serio y sin decoro alguno se lanzó de espalda al suelo aunque había algunas personas cerca que le miraron asombrados por su conducta. ¡Ellos no tenían que intentar sobrevivir a unos muy exaltados hipogrifos!

-. ¡Ibas tan bien!- le replico el lobo a su lado.

-. No es justo, no quiero…- Wolfblood le levantó en brazos y la llevó hacía las galerías donde su compañía le esperaban con sonrisas.

-. Estuvo bien, Fe- susurró su padre quitándole algunas mechas sucias de la cara.

-. No estuvo bien, alguien debió informarme que no podía ocupar mis poderes. Es tan injusto.

-. Ya, ya deja de alegar.- le replico Wolfblood- Emil revísale la pierna, va a empezar a cojear una vez más.

Ella no dijo nada ante eso, no se hubiera sorprendido más si el lobo le hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa. Emil le toqueteo un poco y frunció el ceño.

-. Te llevare al hospital el ligamento aun no ha sanado por completo. Y este sobre esfuerzo lo resintió bastante.

Fue Damian quien le tomo en brazos para llevarla.

-. ¿María quieres llevar a los chicos a la casa de William?.- le pidió el lobo a la chica quien había estado en silencio ese ultimo rato.

-. Claro.

Ella le hizo una venia a los chicos quienes le respondieron con sonrisas mientras ella soltaba un suspiro y se dejaba llevar en los brazos del alfa. Su padre iba aun lado y sus cachorros llegaron poco después dando largo lamentos por su estado.

(Harry) Fueron llevados a una agradable sala donde a los pocos minutos después llegó Remus para decirles que Fe se ausentaría unos momentos. Ginny y Hermione estaban mirando el tapiz detrás de la mesa de William donde en finos filigranas había conexiones de cientos de licanos. El nombre de Febrix estaba hasta el final. Mientras conversaban de pronto el silencio se hizo entre las chicas y luego él noto la presencia.

Se giro para ver a un sorprendido Draco Malfoy que venía de uno de los pasillos. Fue Remus quien cortó el pesado ambiente que cernió sobre ellos.

-. ¿Draco, vienes de la biblioteca?

-. Aja- respondió el chico con una mueca de desagrado sin mirarles a ellos.- ¿Podrías decirle a William que he tomado dos tomos de pociones curativas del siglo v?

-. Claro.

El rubio hizo un desganado movimiento y salió de la sala con dos lobos pegados en sus talones. Obviamente no vivía allí.

Su presencia fue como un balde agua helada. ¿Qué hacía el rubio allí? Recordaba que Fe algo había mencionado pero nunca le había tomado realmente el peso ¿Cómo había logrado darse un modo de escape hacía la mismísima Comarca? Maldición, eso era demasiado raro.

William y dos alfas llegaron poco después invitándolos a cenar antes de que Wolfblood los devolviera a casa.

Él no pudo quitarse de la mente al rubio y su extraña presencia.

(Febrix) Mientras Emil y Damian iba a buscar algunas pociones para su ahora doliente pierna hizo aparecer una pluma y una hoja escribiendo rápidamente en ella. Necesitaba información, y solo una persona podía ayudarla con ello.

(Fenrice) Atrapar a Arnel había sido un poco más complicado de lo que había planeado. El lobo al verse atrapado había llamado a su compinches, no quería armar realmente un caos, así que agarrándolo lo había transportado dentro de una de sus celdas improvisadas. Donde un poco más allá y en condiciones precarias, estaba Snape.

El lobo se había transformado, pero lo logro reducir inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, le aplasto contra el suelo y le mordió. El fidelius era demasiado poderoso, por lo que no pudo sacar demasiada información como había querido. Dejándolo un poco de lado desangrando lo aprisiono contra su espada de plata.

-. Dime lo que sabes de la Comarca.- gruño enterrándole la espada en el cuello.

-. Porque debería de infórmate algo a ti, hibrido- comentó. Y tosió sangre.

-. Porque puedo darte una muerte tranquila, o dejarte aquí clavado con mi espada, sintiendo la plata en el cuerpo hasta que te pudras dolorosamente.

El lobo le gruño e intento moverse. Él le enterró brevemente la espada en el hombro, logrando que este soltara un grito.

-. Habla, solo necesito la información más importante. Cuantos lobos hay, los lugares de escape, habla… cuéntame todo…

-. ¿Qué vas a ser hibrido? ¿Atacar? La comarca es una fortaleza… no puedes realizar un ataque allí, sin la entrada del fidelius.

-. Hare algo mucho mejor lobo…. Hare el trabajo que tú no pudiste hacer…

El lobo le miro con los ojos enormes y luego con los dientes bañados en sangre sonrió y hablo.

(Hermione) Luego de una tarde sorprendente conociendo a tan singulares personajes, dejo que los chicos hablaran con una impresionada familia Weasley.

Introduciéndose en el baño, saco la oculta hoja que Febrix le había entregado poco antes de marcharse.

_Hermione, eres la única con la capacidad que puede ayudarme en esto. Por favor, te lo pido de corazón y con mucha premura. _

_No se lo digas a nadie más y hazme llegar la información por una carta codificada. _

_¿Qué son los hechizos bloqueadores de recuerdos? Sé que no son igual a los obliviates. ¿Y como logro dar con ellos? Por favor, cualquier información que logres, te lo agradeceré enormemente. _

_F.L_

¿Hechizos bloqueadores de recuerdos? Había leído alguna vez de ellos… pero no tenía mayor información sobre estos.

Obviamente Febrix lo necesitaba pronto… ¿Qué estaría pasando?


	97. Primeros pasos

**Capitulo 97: "Primeros pasos…"**

(Febrix) Intentaba ser lo más complaciente posible con Wolfblood.

Si el lobo le decía algo, ella no alegaba solo gruñía y le hacía morisquetas.

Si el lobo le hacía un comentario sobre su postura, ella no refutaba, solo lo hacía un poquito mejor.

Si el lobo le pedía compañía, ella no escapaba… lo seguía.

Cuando el lobo le dijo que era demasiado obvia. Ella se lanzó al piso y solo rodaba cuando Wolfblood le picoteaba con el pie para levantarla.

Era increíble como se le había pegado algunas tendencias de sus cachorros.

-. Después tú padre pregunta porque llegas tan asquerosa.- ella siguió rodando de allá para acá, porque eran esos pequeños e extraños momentos en que le gustaba tontear con el lobo.- ya, ya… párate- se medio reía intentando hacerse el serio.

En aquel momento escucharon como alguien entraba en la cancha. Era Damián y ella sonrió con la esperanza que la sacara de allí, pero solo venía con una carta. Se le detuvo el cucharon cuando este se la paso.

Supuestamente nadie leía sus cartas. _Supuestamente_. Es por ello que le había pedido a Hermione que le mandara una carta codificada, no quería que nadie se informara de esas extrañas situaciones que estaba pasando últimamente. Aun así era demasiado rápido para ser de Hermione, las cartas aun más ahora, se demoraban un poco en llegar porque pasaban un riguroso examen antes de ser entregadas. Donde llegaban las lechuzas… un gran misterio.

Pero para su sorpresa no era una carta de Hermione, si no de Josh.

El corazón se le ensancho de felicidad cuando se sentaba y abría la carta emocionada. Había querido tanto ver a su amigo.

En resumen y luego de larga retada monumental por no haberle escrito ni una sola carta, el chico le aviso que se uniera a ellos y con ellos se refería a Amy en un pacifica plaza en Londres Muggle dentro de cinco días.

Cuando vio la fecha, casi se le va el alma. Ese día era hoy.

-. Wolfblood- grito parándose de golpe. El lobo pego un respingo al estar hablando con Damián.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto en un gruñido.

-. Necesito salir- anunció acercándose.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ahora serio.

-. Es Josh- ronroneo acercándose lo más inocente posible, ronroneando era poco. El lobo se destensó.

-. Tú estas castigadas- le informo cruzándose brazos y mirándole de arriba abajo.

-. ¿Castigada?- pregunto no entendiendo a lo que se refería hasta que este levanto una ceja- Ho… por favor- soltó en un quejido.- solo quiero verlos… ¡Ha pasado casi un mes!

-. Humm…- regaño este y luego levantó la mirada hacía Damián… quien abrió los ojos de golpe.- ok. Puedes ir, pero con Damián.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto y el chico le miro casi herido… casi.- no es nada contra ti, Dam. ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

-. Con él o sin él. Ya sabes….- y se fue, así de campante.

-. Pero yo… tengo cosas que hacer- murmuro el chico y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para luego mirarle con una ceja alzada.

-. ¡A mi no me mires! El de los planes maquiavélicos eres tú y él. Vamos- anunció con un saltito.- no sé que pinta tendrás que llevar… pero de verdad los quiero ver.

-. Con una condición.

-. Ustedes y sus condiciones- refunfuño por lo bajo.

-. Luego me tendrás que ayudar.

-. Si, si como sea.

-. A ordenar la escuela…

-. Auuu…

(Harry) Mientras se lanzaba a un lado de la habitación muerto y era decir poco. Dejo que su respiración se normalizara. Ron se quejo y cayo para quedarse allí desparramado un poco más allá. Anari les miro con la espada en la cintura, revitalizada era decir poco.

-. ¿Quieres matarnos?- preguntó.

-. Están muy flojos. Venga arriba Ron, Harry contigo quiero probar algo nuevo después.

El algo nuevo, fue Anari utilizando magia. Magia pura y dura. Totalmente inesperado, choco contra la pared y cayo completamente estupefacto.

-. Hey- se levantó adolorido.

-. Levántate.

(Febrix) Mientras aparecían en su callejón preferido observando que nadie los hubiera visto, observó a Damián. El cambio en su actitud había sido inmediato. Abriendo esos verdes más grande que nunca y una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

Tenían que caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la pequeña plaza donde Josh y Amy deberían estar esperando. Por lo que se pusieron en camino.

Se sintió un poco extraña, no había visto a Damián tan ilusionado desde… bueno, nunca.

-. ¿Desde hace cuanto que no vienes?- le pregunto mientras cruzaban una calle.

-. Años… años…- contesto observando varios autos aun más emocionado.

-. ¿Y antes? Antes de que empezara todo este caos.

-. Tampoco. Las salidas eran vetadas a ciertos licanos que tuvieran que hacer papeles o eran comerciantes, con permisos especiales. Las únicas cosas para lo que salían era para ver algunos asuntos de la escuela, pero esos años recién se me había puesto al mando. Antes de eso William no le gustaba que saliera.

-. William os quiere mucho a ti y a Emil.- comentó ella.

-. William me crio, me saco del infierno de Francia.

-. ¿Quiere contarme más?- le pregunto, un poco curiosa… bueno, bastante curiosa. El chico le miro de lado y luego soltó un suspiro.

-. Ya que… había pasado casi un mes desde que mi clan había sido disperso y cazado. Yo ya era huérfano pero había tenido tutores ya que ya se sabía que era alfa. Solo intentaba sobrevivir durante las noches ya que los días eran más tranquilos.- ella intento no demostrar demasiado por ello, obviamente los alfas no tenían ninguno una vida ni una niñez muy buena- Francia tal ves no tenga uno de los aquelarres más grande, pero si de los más peligrosos, Febreric los controla. Conocí a William poco antes de una luna llena, estaba demasiado adolorido para buscar un lugar tranquilo y desolado para descansar, y los cazadores ya sabían mi localización. Lo seguí cuanto pude, hasta que por cansancio me llevo a una casa perdida por un bosque, donde pude descansar.

-. ¿Qué hacía William en Francia?- pregunto, Damián cerro los ojos un breve momento como si le doliera algo.

-. Buscaba a su _parís- _susurró. Ella sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-. ¿La encontró?- preguntó.

-. No como la había conocido. Febreric la había raptado, la había transformado.

Trastabillo un poco en su lugar, un dolor horrible le cruzo el pecho. Eso era horrible… muy horrible. Una manera de tortura más allá del simple hecho de haberla matado. Ella ya sabía lo que era un dolor parecido al tener a Fenrice como su… bueno, eso. Pareja. Pero William habría tenido una esperanza, su pareja había sido humana… que Febreric le había quitado.

-. Eso es horrible- murmuro. Damián se quedo callado un momento.

-. No pude conocerla demasiado, a penas si la vi un poco. William estaba destrozado, Erix le pidió dejarla y que se marchara, que Febreric ya sabía que estaba en Francia y lo buscaría… nos fuimos esa noche.

Erix…. Erix…

-. Erix- murmuro.

Recordó la conversación con su primo Cleo. Cuando le había contado que una de sus tías se había ido con un licano y había muerto. Su tía se llamaba Erix, ¿Era la misma?... No. Pero… tanta coincidencia. Seria la misma ¿Y que tantas Erix se escapan para estar con un licano?

¿Su tía estaba _viva_? Y si era cierto ¿Nadie le había dicho nada?

Aun demasiado atolondrada. Damián le puso una mano en el hombro. ¿Podría estar su tía viva? Ser una vampira, ¿Estaría viva?... estaría aquí o en Francia. Wolfblood debía saber, claro que debía saber que era su familia… y ¿Su padre? Lo sabría. William…

-. Te haz puesto pálida, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó. Ella le agarro del brazo y lo movió hacía un lado.

-. Damián…- susurró bajando bastante la voz- yo tenía una tía… mi tía se llamaba Erix, y se marcho por un lobo. ¿Crees que sea la misma?- el chico le miro intensamente unos momento.

-. No lo sé, pero podríamos verificarlo al llegar a la Comarca. William tiene una foto de ella en su habitación.

-. Pero no sé, ¿Estará... bueno, viva?

Damián se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

-. ¿Ya estamos en el hoyo, no?- pregunto y se acercó un poco más a ella.- hacía unas semanas atrás, estaba con William en uno de los salones, y apareció. No la reconocía hasta que William me la presentó.

Ella sintió un poco de desilusión. Si, su tía estaba viva, y además visitaba a William, ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? Eso le dolía un poco… dolía por el destino que había tenido, porque tal vez podría conocerla.

Con esa sensación un poco pesada llegaron hasta la pequeña plaza, estaban retrasados por casi una hora, pero esperaba que estuvieran por allí.

Los vieron antes que ellos le vieran, y ella quedo allí, no entendiendo. Ambos dándole la espalda, sentados muy juntos y Josh… su Josh con el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica… y Amy sonreía.

-. ¿Creo que interrumpimos?- le susurró Damián inclinándose un poco.

-. Estoy viendo alucinaciones.- le contesto.- esto no puede estar pasando… o sea, sabia… algo, que Amy le agradaba… creo. Pero…

En aquel momento Josh giro el rostro y los vio. El salto que mando hacía atrás, con el rostro rojo y moviendo las manos nerviosamente, le dijo lo que era obvio. Amy le miro también sonrojada pero resplandecida era decir poco.

-. Creíamos que no vendrías- comentó la chica y corrió hacía ella, abrazándola por el cuello.

-. Así veo.- Josh se acercó evadiéndola la mirada.- esto es TAN Ron y Hermione- comentó solo un poquito molesta.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto Amy.

-. Nada, nada. ¿Tú no estabas enojado porque no te había escrito?

-. Mira Fe… te lo íbamos a decir.

-. ¿Decirme que? ¿Que?- miro a Damián- ¿Tu viste algo, Damián?

-. Yo nada, soy ciego- le siguió el chico.

-. Fe- le regaño Amy sonriendo más que nunca.

-. ¿Hace cuanto?- pregunto llevándose los dedos hacía las sienes.

-. Algo en el colegio… y bueno, ahora.

-. Ok… no sé. ¿No se, no se les ocurrió darme una pista antes?

-. Yo ya te lo había dicho- le recrimino la chica, se llevó las manos a la boca y miro nerviosamente a Josh, que solo sonrió. Con esa… esa sonrisa pegajosa típica.

Ella hizo revolotear la mano.

-. Bueno, pues si estoy interrumpiendo- comentó. Amy se colgó en su brazo, y luego miro a Damián.

-. ¿Y tú?

-. Y yo que…

-. ¿El?

-. El quien…- Damián hizo un ruidito molesto.- Ah, Damián

Amy y Josh le miraron como si esperara de decir algo más.

-. ¿Si?

-. Soy su… algo.- respondió Damián.

-. ¿Algo?- pregunto Amy sin entender.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto Josh. Ella miro al lobo sin entender, este le miro improvisto de emociones. Ah… claro.

-. Ellos lo saben, Damián.

-. ¿Lo sabemos?

-. ¿Qué sabemos?- pregunto esta vez de nuevo Josh. Ella se volvió a girar a Damián.

-. Ellos saben de Fenrice.- murmuro la cara del licano se relajo solo un segundo antes de hacer una morisqueta molesta como siempre que habían tenido que por una u otra cosa hablar del vampiro.

-. Ok, soy su guardaespaldas, en ese caso.

-. Es solo Damián.

Luego otra tanda de preguntas y respuestas. Saber como lo habían pasado lo que llevaban de verano, cuando decidieron encaminarse hacía el centro de la ciudad, en busca de un helado que según Josh era digno de morir por ello.

Aunque Damián intento mantener un segundo plano, entre Amy y ella no le dejaron.

(Fenrice) Observando el muy destartalado mapa que logro sacar de Arnel, no tenía muchas esperanzas de escape. Solo una salida, muy protegida. Era un lugar enorme, con un rio y una casa central. Había celdas, en un costado ese debía ser su primer lugar de investigación.

No sabía si estaba preparado para esto, de verdad que no lo sabía.

Xirtus quien estaba en silencio, le observaba desde el sillón aún lado del fuego, Mizu a su costado.

Había conseguido tres pociones. Una que reducía la capacidad de dolor, otra que le haría regenerar un poco más rápido su cuerpo, y la tercera una que mantendría unido sus miembros, porque era bien conocido que lo que los licanos tenían de bueno él lo tenía de solidario.

-. ¿Y cual va a ser tu pase de entrada?- le preguntó su maestro.

-. Febrix- respondió.

-. Fenrice, estamos hablando de Wolfblood. La mantendrá lo más alejada de ti en el momento en que llegues cerca.

-. Es mejor así, solo necesito entrar. No la quiero realmente cerca.

-. ¿Y como haras para liberarte? Tendrás protección.

-. Realmente no quiero pensar demasiado en eso maestro- comentó y respiro profundo.

Pronto anochecería.

-. Dime algo, Fenrice- su maestro se puso a su lado ordenando las pociones, mirándole intensamente con sus ojos violetas.- si realmente lo tienes. ¿Le harías eso a Febrix?

Él sintió que se ahogaba, tomo la primera poción y la bebió.

-. ¿Qué más me queda, maestro?

(Febrix) Fue un día tremendo, tan llenita que podría irse rodando a la Comarca. Comió tanto chocolate que era increíble no haber sufrido un coma diabético, Damián intento implantarle un poco de "comida sana" ella casi le muerde un dedo. Con una Amy corriendo de allá para acá haciendo graciosas cara cuando veía algo realmente muggle e intentando que no muriera atropellada.

Amy iba llena de bolsas, como buena maga adolescente que no iba casi nunca al mundo muggle encontraba todo interesante y Josh, que parecía incluso más agradable que nunca, le hacía los gustos. Buen chico.

Se escondieron en su callejón preferido, estaba a punto de anochecer. Amy colgada a su cuello le obligo a jurar que le escribiría luego, ella acepto si es que ella hacía lo mismo. Josh solo le gruño lo mismo.

Los observaron marcharse. Damián soltó un largo suspiro e hizo crujir su brazo.

-. No fue tan malo, ¿No?- preguntó girándose hacía este.

-. ¿Además del exceso de azúcar en tu amiga? Bastante bien, la verdad.

-. ¿Qué exceso de azúcar? Ella es así.

Damián soltó una breve risa, y le puso un brazo por los hombros. Desaparecieron en ese momento.

Fue algo extraño en el momento en que aparecieron, ella se cargó contra el costado del licano cuando noto que estaba parada sobre una raíz, pero eso no era lo extraño. Aparecieron delante de la entrada de la cueva…. Pero no había guardias ni lobos.

-. Damián- murmuro sintiendo el pelo de punta. El licano se separo y se puso a su espalda.

No pudo hacer mucho cuando una sombra gris le cruzo de lado. Damián soltó un gruñido cuando alguien lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que destrozo un árbol y cayo más allá. Saltó hacía atrás, por que el olor le pego con tanta fuerza que le aturdió.

Comenzó a escuchar a los lobos aullando, a los licanos gritando… a Wolfblood gritándole que se moviera.

Se giro solo para sentir la mano de Fenrice sobre su cuello. Firme, pero ahogante.

-. Fenrice- gimió no entendiendo. Puso sus manos sobre las manos de este.- ¿Qué…?- pregunto. En los ojos grises de su vampiro no había odio, ni nada más que el más puro arrepentimiento.

-. Lo siento, Fe- susurró antes de romperle la camisa y morderle sobre la ya cicatrizada marca antepuesta.

Intento quitárselo por la sorpresa. El dolor, el mareo la dejo aturdida.

Cuando la libero, se inclino contra su oído.

-. No interfieras- la empujo hacía atrás, cuando una sombra pesada le quito a Fenrice de encima. Wolfblood como lobo.

Cayó sentada demasiado conmocionada. Mejtis llegó a su lado colocándole una mano en la hemorragia. William corrió hacía un inconsciente Damián, Max se puso delante suyo al igual que los gemelos. Luxian, Donnati y Dissaor se colocaron cerca de Wolfblood quien yacía ahora de humano gritándole algo al vampiro.

Los lobos con Surk y Momo a la cabeza gruñéndole al vampiro.

Intento ponerse en pie, asustada como el infierno mismo cuando Fenrice le miro y sintió la orden de desmayo.

(Fenrice) Wolfblood estaba enfurecido. La sangre de Febrix incrementaba sus sentidos.

Wolfblood se le lanzó con espada en mano, él se lo quito con un movimiento de la suya propia.

-. Tengo lo que quiero, Wolfblood- comentó con una sonrisa fingida. Se lamio los labios, miro hacía Fe y vio la determinación. Fe no podía meterse, si lo hacía lo pondría a ambos en problemas. Le dio una fuerte orden de desmayo, que estaba seguro, que si salía de esta, todo lo que había avanzado con Fe como pareja se iría al carajo.

-. Mejtis llévate a Fe adentro.- le grito el lobo, preparando su espada.

La necesitaba a ella, a Fe. Era su pase de entrada.

En un movimiento de desarme y confusión, logro esquivar al lobo y a los tres cazadores que se alzaban detrás de su licana. Cuando el lobo llamado Mejtis se interpuso entre ella y él con el rostro convertido puramente en un salvaje protector, ese pequeño momento que se tomo para pararse delante de este fue cuando sintió el primer traspaso de la dura y fría espada. Trastabillo hacía un costado por el dolor, cuando lo obligaron a inclinarse, intento que el dolor no lo colapsara.

Su fría sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida del costado cuando el lobo, que a su espalda no podía ver la saco de un tirón y luego era lanzado al piso por un fuerte hechizo.

Se llevaron a Fe entre el jolgorio, la observo difuminarse frente si donde no había nada más que un paramo. El fidelio.

Sintió la mano de Wolfblood en su pelo aplastándolo contra el suelo. Intento debatirse furiosamente, siseándole, incapaz de hablar realmente.

No podía creer, realmente. Que lo acaba de hacer. Humillarse de esta manera. Para con el lobo, por Febrix.

(Wolfblood) Maldita sea… maldita sea. ¿Qué hacía el jodido chiquillo allí? Aplastándole el cuerpo contra el suelo podía escucharlo sisear amenazas, el manchón rojo de la sangre se expandía por su costado y espalda.

Fenrice había aparecido en las inmediaciones poco antes del anochecer. Los lobos guardias habían dado de inmediato orden de captura. Los alfas al igual que los cazadores no demoraron en seguirle el paso. Había sido cuando Febrix apareció en la entrada junto con Damián, cuando el cambio en el vampiro fue tremendo. Desde ese punto solo había estado mofándose cambiando de árbol en árbol, casi como jugando.

Obviamente Fe había sido su motivo. Había visto la pura rabia en sus facciones cuando la chiquilla se había inclinado levemente contra Damián, demasiado juntos, al parecer para el jodido chillido. El joven licano no pudo hacer nada ante el arrebatador golpe del vampiro que lo lanzo contra un árbol. Él no pudo hacer nada cuando Fenrice mordió a una estupefacta Febrix.

Ahora mientras lo mantenía contra el suelo y sus alfas discutían que hacer, él comenzó a sentir el palpitante dolor de cabeza, al no saber que hacer.

-. Meterlo dentro de la Comarca es una estupidez- comentó Luxian- no sabemos a lo que ha venido.

-. Aquí estaremos bajo el yugo de cualquier trampa sea la que sea que este bicho este planeando.

-. Llevémoslo a otro lugar.

-. Pidámosle ayuda a la Orden.

-. Amarrémoslo como debe estar y dejemos que Febrix termine con esto.

-. ¡Silencio!- ordeno él en un gruñido bajo y pesado. – vigilad a Febrix y llevad a Damián al hospital. Todos los demás dentro, William quédate conmigo.

-. Pero, señor…- titubeo uno de estos. Ni siquiera los miro al enviar un fuerte azote de su magia, ya que no le estaban haciendo caso. Los sujetos se marcharon en tensos silencios.

Tenía que hacer algo con Fenrice, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Levanto su espada sobre el cuello del vampiro y lo dejo caer.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	98. Misión Suicida

**Capitulo 98: Misión suicida. **

(Febrix) Despertó con tal latigazo de malestar que hizo que todos los presentes se dieran un salto del susto. No era dolor lo que le invadía si no una angustia que se le traspasaba todos los miembros del cuerpo. Jadeo en busca de aire, mientras Emil la obligaba a recostarse en la camilla. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y le sudaban las manos.

-. Fe, acuéstate- le ordeno. Ella le movió la mano y miro a los presentes.

Estaban casi todos los alfas. Todos tensos y mirándole.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó y se llevó una mano a la mordida que palpitaba y ardía como nunca.

"_Nos sacare adelante, lo prometo."_

Aquellas palabras de Fenrice, cuando había parecido tan abatido le hicieron que se le revolviera el estomago. ¿Qué estaba planeando el vampiro? ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

-. Fenrice os ataco- le informo Luxian.- pero Wolfblood lo ha sometido.

Se le revolvió el estomago mientras se ponía blanca de preocupación.

-. Fe, recuéstate, por favor- le suplico Emil en tono bajito. Ella miro a la licana y la vio asustada.

-. ¿Damian? ¿Qué paso con Damian?

-. Esta estable, y enojado.- comentó Mejtis que esta más cerca de ella.- un par de costillas rotas.

-. ¿Dónde esta Wolfblood?- pregunto y se volvió a enderezar. Ninguno de ellos respondió, todos le evadieron la mirada.

El latigazo de dolor fue tan potente mientras como un golpe ilusorio veía a Wolfblood bajar la espada como guillotina sobre Fenrice, que su magia se desboco.

Se quedo sin aire mientras Emil le saltaba encima con una jeringa que sabía lo que era, le dio un manotazo para alejarla. No querían que la durmiera no así.

-. ¡Fe tranquilízate!- le ordeno Emil.

-. Necesito ver a Wolfblood.

-. ¡No puedes!- le soltó Donnati acercándose. Igual que todos los alfas.- haced caso y quédate allí.

-. ¡¿Dónde esta Wolfblood?!- preguntó sacándose la ropa de cama de encima. Mejtis y Luxian se acercaron, ella tomo su varita y les apunto. Emil saco otra jeringa.

No estaba para bromas, no estaba jugando.

El cambio en el aire fue inmediato.

Se soltó una alarma instantánea en el lugar. Los lobos de la Comarca comenzaron a aullar. Fue Orion quien entro corriendo en las instalaciones.

-. El Amo Wolfblood se ha adentrado con el vampiro en la Comarca.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntaron un porciento de los alfas mientras otro soltaban tacos por lo bajo.

-. El amo William pide que la mitad de ustedes vayan a la bodega del colegio. La otra que cuiden a la ama Febrix y que no salga del hospital.

-. ¡Y un cuerno!- cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el suelo, no logro a moverse al ver a Luxian poner una mano en la pared.

La magia de la Comarca obedeció sus órdenes y un par de lianas le agarraron un pie y subieron hasta atraparle las manos.

-. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- le ordeno al sujeto que simplemente obligo a las lianas a apoyarla en la cama y apresarle allí.

-. Yo me quedo con Fe- dijo Emil mientras tomaba otra de esas jeringas.

_No lo hagas, no lo hagas. _Miro a la licana quien le miro angustiada.

-. No lo hagas- susurró cuando esta le clavo la aguja en el brazo.- Emil no lo hagas.

La anestesia le invadió inmediatamente. Antes de perder la conciencia vio a Fenrice lleno de sangre siendo colgado.

(Wolfblood) Sabía que no iba a funcionar. Su espada dio un rebote en el mismo momento en que impacto con el cuello del vampiro. Sintió la picazón en la nuca, saco el pedazo de pergamino donde estaba inscrita la entrada de la Comarca y se lo puso delante de los ojos del chico. Este soltó un jadeo como si le doliera algo, no le alcanzó a preguntar cuando le agarro la cabeza y se la estampo en el suelo, noqueándolo. Lo agarro de un brazo y se lo lanzó a William que también sentía la presencia.

-. Mételo dentro, rápido- ordeno. El lobo no había alcanzo entrar cuando Xirtus apareció pocos metros más allá, aun así no hizo intento de ayudar a su pupilo.

-. Sabes que no puedes matarlo- le recordó el vampiro con sus ojos violetas intensos sobre él.

-. Estaba solo comprobando algo.- le respondió.

-. Sabes que ese Fidelius no es nada para mí.

-. Pero te demoraría lo suficiente para alejarte.

El vampiro le miro, y suspiro para mirarle con cansancio.

-. Falta poco, Wolfblood. Y lo sabes. Deja que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

-. No- negó con la presión en el pecho.- no dejare que las cosas sigan su rumbo, si puede ayudar, lo hare.

-. ¿No crees que ya hayamos hecho suficiente? Esto va a seguir por milenios si no dejas de meter tus manos. ¡Deja que ellos lo resuelvan!

El no respondió. Esa sensación de presión y angustia le estaba corroyendo.

-. Sabes que Fe no lo puede matar hasta ese día. Lo único que vas a lograr es hacerle sufrir a ella.

-. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Ella no se acercara al vampiro.

Xirtus le miró enojado y él se puso tenso. El bosque se oscureció un poco más, sus magias alteradas hacían crujir los árboles y un aire cargado de estática soltaba chispas alrededor.

-. Tan cerrado de mentes eres- le recrimino.- ¡Tu raza es la que se lía con sus parejas hasta la muerte! ¡Tú estas obligándole a morir luego de matarle!

-. Ese chiquillo no puede hacer nada por ella. Y mientras ella no lo sepa…

-. ¡La estas llevando a la muerte!

-. ¡No mientras ella no este con él! No mientras no se acepten como pareja.

-. ¡Y crees que el maldito sexo los va a unir! Ellos ya están unidos, Wolfblood. Y lo sabes, intentas negar algo que sabes que esta allí. ¡Sabes que no puedes salvarla!¡Lo sabes!¡Lo estas llevando a la muerte! E igual que años atrás, eso no te va a salvar. Eso no salvara a tu raza o la mía. ¡Deberías abrir los ojos estúpido lobo! ¡Eso no es lo que _ella_ quiere!

El vampiro desapareció en un estruendo a árboles quebrados.

Se le debilitaron las piernas mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-. No voy a dejar que Fe, muera. No otra vez… no lo hare.

(Remus) La conmoción en la Comarca fue cosa de segundos. Mientras entraba en la habitación de Fe podía sentir a los cuatro alfas allí, tan tensos que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Fe estaba amarrada a la camilla y se movía como si estuviera sufriendo convulsiones. Emil y Nadecko se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-. ¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto acercándose. Las mujeres le miraron con los ojos enormes sin saber que responderle.

-. Le hemos dado tranquilizantes y hasta un par de hechizos de sin-pesadillas, pero no hay nada, se ha estado removiendo así desde que comenzó todo este caos.

-. ¿Quién la amarro?- pregunto notando las lianas que ya conocía. Luxian soltó un carraspeo, pero no dijo más.

No le gustaba pero podía entenderlo. El vampiro estaba en el interior de la Comarca y su hija estaba en peligro.

Se acercó a esta y noto su cuello vendado, la sangre que manchaba la venda.

-. El vampiro la mordió- le comentó el Luxian. El asintió conmocionado… esta era la segunda vez que el supiera, que el vampiro le había mordido. La angustia le presiono el estomago.

Le tomo la mano que lograba mover entre la fuerza de las lianas, la contenían. Se quejaba como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor. Pero no había heridas físicas a las cual atribuirles, le lanzó algunos hechizos para nota algún envenenamiento pero tampoco parecía haber nada allí.

Una enfermera llego y llamo a Emil, la que se marcho tan pálida que parecía más enferma que la misma Febrix.

Luego de unos momentos, Fe se quedo quieta como si nada estuviera pasando.

(Emil) Entro en la habitación de Damian cual suspiro. El chico estaba toqueteándose las costillas e intentando ponerse en pie. Gruñía cuanta maldición se le ocurría. Ella no negó que este lo hiciera, no tenia las fuerza para decirle que se les estaba viniendo el mundo encima y no sabía como salir de ello.

-. ¿Cómo están las cosas?- preguntó angustiado mientras se ponía a duras penas una camisa.- ¿Emi que sucede?- susurró al verle tan pálida como sabía que estaba.

Sabía lo que le pasaba, lo sabía porque Damian también le había dicho alguna vez que había sufrido pesadillas y había visto de buenas a primera lo que le había pasado en sus estancia con los vampiros. Que él también lo había sufrido como ella.

-. Le están haciendo daño- susurró conmocionada con los ojos a punto de ponerse a llorar, el pecho lo tenía apretado, tan fuerte que le costaba respirar.

-. Bueno, se lo merece- respondió el chico. Ella soltó un jadeo y negó.

-. No, no se lo merece…

-. ¿De que hablas?- le pregunto con un gruñido molesto.

-. Febrix lo esta recibiendo de igual forma. Está canalizando el dolor para ambos.- Damian abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en pie a duras penas.- Hay que detenerlos, Damian.

-. ¿Pero como?

-. No lo sé, no lo sé. No lo sé- respondió angustiada- si la cosa sigue así, no quiero pensar en lo que puede hacer Febrix, como quede o si se los demás se darán cuenta de ello.

(Xirtus) Apareció en la habitación sin ceremonia alguna. La mujer sentada más allá pego tal brinco al verle que no se sorprendió que le siseara enojada. Pero la verdad, poco le importaba; no estaba para juegos y estaba tan tenso por esta estúpida idea de Fenrice que bien podría ir el mismo a sacarlo de allí si no hubiera visto el compromiso de Fenrice para este acto suicida. Jodido chico.

-. ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto con un gruñido.

-. Haz estado jugando a dos bases desde hace muchos años, Erix. Y la verdad es que no me ha importa ni un poco. Pero ha llegado el momento que pagues por lo que le haz hecho a Fenrice.

-. ¿A Fenrice? ¿Que, yo no le he hecho nada?

-. No mientas. ¿Quién fue el chiquillo que con un poco más de un par de años fue el único que te tendió una mano? Y ¿Quién ha sido quien le ha pagado dándole todos sus movimiento a los lobos?- la vampira pareció avergonzada, lo que le dio por lo menos un momento para relajarse.- no te juzgo, por que se lo que te hicieron. No me importa que les vendas información a los lobos. Pero paga su amistad para contigo ayudándolo.

-. ¿Ayudándolo? ¿Que le paso?

-. Pregúntale a tu ex parís. Están jugando muy creativamente con él.

Y soltando aquello se giro para marcharse. Antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea.

-. Y si no es por él, por lo menos hazlo por tu sobrina. Ella se esta llevando la mitad de lo que sea que le estén haciendo.

(Fenrice) Estaba completamente mareado que era incapaz de enfocar bien la vista. Le dolían los brazos por la suspensión y no sentía ni los dedos ni las muñecas. El costado era un atizador hirviendo. Estaba tan paralizado que le costaba respirar. Pero lo peor de todo era la cantidad abrumadora de recuerdos en su cabeza. Wolfblood le había hecho leer la entrada en la Comarca y en el momento en que lo hizo la sangre de Arnel, la sangre de Febrix que había estado oculta gracias al fidelio exploto en su cabeza. Recuerdos difuminados, lugares y personas.

Con la cabeza a punto de explotar intentaba tranquilizarse; la respiración en corto y apresurados tramos le ayudaba en restablecerse poco a poco.

El olor a lobos le llegaba de apoco, podía escucharlos hablar pero no entendía lo que decían. Gruñidos y arañazos escuchaba por todas partes pero no sabía de donde venían.

Fue un fuerte azote de agua helada lo que hizo que pegara un respingo y sus sentidos se establecieron un poco. Su vista se enfoco y noto a Wolfblood frente suyo, habían cinco lobos más atrás cada uno con una nota de odio más intensa que la anterior. Los arañazos y gruñidos venían desde fuera de la bodega que olía a humedad.

-. Ha vuelto en si.- comentó uno de ellos. Uno joven y con un aire muy salvaje. El dirigió la mirada de un lado a otro y sonrió para molestarlos.

-. Acostumbrado a las perreras, ¿No?- preguntó. El primer latigazo eléctrico le subía por la pierna. Apretó los dientes y dejo que el cosquilleo doloroso no se le notara demasiado.

Cuando este termino, agradeció las pócimas anteriores. Obviamente no dolía lo que debía de hacerlo.

-. ¿Dónde esta Fe?- preguntó para hincharlos un poco más y lo logro inmediatamente. Los cinco se tensaron, pero Wolfblood seguía mirándolo con tanta inexpresión que eso le estaba poniendo con los pelos en punta.

-. Dime algo Fenrice- le llamo el lobo y el hizo un gesto exagerado de atención.- si te dejara hablar con Febrix. ¿Qué harías?- los lobos emitieron quejas molestas.

-. No creo que quieras estar presente.

El latigazo de dolor le hizo entrar en una breve inconciencia, cuando le volvió en si, sintió la piel tan lacerada que la ropa le molestaba. Quemado… con electricidad. Típico de licanos.

-. No te acercaras a ella…

-. Eso es lo que dices…

-. Dime que vienes a hacer aquí.

-. ¿Quién era el chucho que le estaba poniendo las manos encima cuando llegó? ¿Donde estaba?

-. Eso no es de tu interés.

-. ¡Claro que lo es!

-. ¿En serio?... pues es su pareja. Su licano parís. Donde estaban, ¿Quién sabe?- Wolfblood lo estaba molestando a un nivel tan extremo que sentía la sangre hervirle.

Sabía que Fe era suya, no había licano que podría colocarle las manos encima, pero sabía como era Wolfblood, no lo conocía directamente pero Xirtus había hablado bastante de él. Podía ser todo lo pesado que quería y aun más instigador de sucesos que quería que pasaran para su bien.

Fe se ponía sumamente tensa con ello. Una vez le pregunto sobre ese licano, y le había dicho que era su tapadera. Pero no le agradaba, claro que no. Intentaba no ponerse celoso pero pensar Fe con las manos de otro encima… Por Merlín, lo odiaba. Al licano ese y a Wolfblood.

-. Matare lentamente a aquel que le ponga las manos encima- siseo bajito mirando directamente a lobo, quien le hizo una mueca molesta.

-. No puedo matarte Fenrice, y lo sabes- comentó el lobo. Sus lacayos gruñeron por lo bajo y le miraron con asco- pero eso no significa que haga que lamentes si quiera pasarte por aquí.

Cuando se marcho y lo dejo con los lobos. Lo único que agradecía es que la potencia de sus pócimas estaban a cien y que los recueros habían logrado enfocarse y de ello su capacidad para orientarse dentro de la Comarca.

Fe en el hospital y un poco más arriba. Allá cerca de la casa principal y detrás de las cosechas. Malfoy.

(Febrix) Despertó aturdida y mareada. La anestesia aún estaba en su cuerpo, tenía los miembros aletargados y las imágenes que venían a su cabeza esperaba que no fueran reales. Por favor, que no fueran reales, alguna ilusión grotesca de su imaginación. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Fenrice maniatado y torturado. Al sentir ese dolor abrumador que destrozaba cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a ahogarse en su propia desesperación.

-. Fe- susurró su padre poniéndole una mano en la cara para que le mirara- ¿Qué te duele?- susurró bajito. Podía ver a Nadecko tomando unas pociones nerviosamente, Luxian mirándole preocupado y más atrás a Emil y Damian exudando malestar.

-. Nada- gruño.- ¿Por qué?

-. Haz estado removiéndote como si te doliera algo.

Aquella frase hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

Era verdad… lo estaba torturando. A Fenrice.

-. Liberadme- le ordeno a Luxian que le dio la espalda rápidamente.

-. Hija.

-. ¿Dónde esta Wolfblood? ¿Donde esta Fenrice? ¿Qué le están haciendo?- pregunto. Ninguno de ellos le respondió y la desesperación comenzó a invadirle.- ¡¿Dónde esta Wolfblood?!- grito, empezando a asustarse.

Ni su padre ni los alfas le dijeron nada. Se movió de un lado a otro intentando liberarse desesperadamente. Su padre le agarro los hombros y le obligo a quedarse quieta.

-. Fe- le ordeno- no te hagas daño. Relájate

-. Papá no…

En el momento Wolfblood apareció en la puerta. Tan tenso y tan agresivo que todos los presentes se quedaron congelados por el aura invasiva que entro en la habitación.

-. ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Fenrice?- le pregunto acelerada.

-. ¿Por qué estas preocupada?- pregunto el lobo entrando con el rostro tenso y una mirada afilada. Ella alcanzo a ver como Emil y Damian parecían a punto de desmayarse.

-. Wolfblood- le gruño molesta.

-. Todos fuera.

-. Wolfblood- le hablo su padre más calmado.

-. Ahora no, Remus. Todos. Fuera.- Nadecko le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo a su padre quien no se quiso mover hasta un buen rato después.

Al quedarse sola con el lobo este se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Puso una mano sobre las lianas y estas desaparecieron.

-. ¿Qué le estas haciendo?- pregunto angustiada. Aun más cuando el lobo ni siquiera se digno a mirarle.- Wolfblood- gimió preocupada.

Intentaba sonar todo lo impersonal que pudiera pero la angustia le estaba quebrando el pecho. Le estaba costando respirar, cada segundo que pasaba era algo horrible le estaba sucediendo al vampiro.

-. Lo he dejado con los alfas.

-. ¡No!.

-. ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?

-. Le estas haciendo daño deliberadamente.

-. Es lo que es, es un vampiro. ¡¿Qué importa?!

-. A mi me importa. ¡Yo soy la que tiene que pelear con el!

-. Tienes que matarlo mientras más jodido este, mejor para ti.

-. ¡Y que honor hay en eso!

-. ¿Qué importa el honor si podemos salvarte la vida?

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en todo el pecho, se le escapo el aire mientras miraba petrificada al lobo delante suyo, con la cabeza caída, la vista perdida. Había un grado de desesperación en el que le hizo añicos todo lo que creía que había estado bien.

-. Tú no crees en mí…

-. Fe… no.

-. Tú no lo haces

No fue su silencio. Ni siquiera era el simple hecho de que no le miro a la cara.

Wolfblood no creía en ella. No creía en lo que habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo. No le creía, prefería destrozar a Fenrice hasta quien sabe que cosa, que darle la oportunidad de luchar, de demostrar lo que había hecho. Fenrice le había dado a entender que no estaba ni un poco interesado en ayudar a Voldemort, y ella, ella que había exigido pelear porque su raza estaba en problemas… ella que estaba intentando no comportarse como la traidora que era. Y Wolfblood no creía en ella. No lo hacía, nunca lo había hecho.

-. Fe deja…- el lobo tendió una mano hacía ella. Pero ni siquiera se movió, un latigazo de magia desbocada le golpeo la mano.- no llores…

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que el frio de estas le bajo por la barbilla. Se las quito de un manotazo, pero esa fría sensación en su pecho no desapareció.

-. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo si tú, más que todos los demás no cree… no cree en mí?

-. Yo si creo en ti, Fe. No me malinterpretes.

-. ¡Estas inutilizando a Fenrice! ¡Estas dejando que un montón de lobos…

El choque de "lo-que-sea" no fue suyo, ni de Wolfblood, ni de nadie en la habitación. Le temblaron las piernas mientras empezaba a inclinarse por la extraña sensación de extracción de su fuerza y magia. Nunca podría saber que era el beso del dementor pero estaba segura que era muy parecido a eso.

Wolfblood le abrazo antes de desplomarse por completo. Le agarro de la camisa ya que empezaba a ahogarse. Sus sentidos se disminuyeron hasta no poder hacer nada más que ver con ojos nublados al lobo que pálido le hablaba e instaba a que reaccionara.

Desmayarse fue demasiado bueno cuando el vibrar de la habitación le dio a entender que algo más había pasado.

(Fenrice) Su cuerpo estaba teniendo tantas convulsiones que era incapaz de hacer nada más que suplicar para si mismo no desmayarse. Desmayarse era perder el tiempo y él no podía hacerse eso. Lo único a lo que se aferraba es que en algún momento, en un pequeño momento estos dejarían de torturarle, bajarían la guardia y el podría usar lo poco y nada de magia que tenía y liberarse para ir por Malfoy.

Cerro los ojos y jadeo cuando otra tanta de pequeñas heridas le perforaban el estomago y se sanaban tan rápido como aparecieron. La sangre goteaba de sus pies, su ropa hecha jirones, el cuerpo amoratado por aquellos golpes.

Licanos, vampiros, era iguales cuando querían "jugar".

Uno de los más viejos había querido ser muy entusiasta con los cuchillos y sus pies, pero en el momento en que enterró la daga esta fue repelida. No sabía si por la poción o por el simple hecho de que el único cuchillo que realmente le haría un daño en el tiempo era el filo de la espada de Fe.

Apretó los dientes y jadeo cuando un rayo de electricidad volvió a golpearle. El olor a quemado que su propio cuerpo expedía le revolvió el estomago y le apretó el pecho. La sangre coagulada, y el acido que le quemaba el muslo –uno de los intento de los lobos- lo ahogaban.

_Febrix. Malfoy. Febrix. Malfoy_

Esas dos palabras eran las únicas que lo mantenían cuerdo.

Sintió una cálida mano agarrándole de la barbilla. Un par de ojos le observaban con odio.

El puñetazo en su estomago le hizo retorcerse mientras jadeaba por aire.

-. Deberíamos traer a Febrix.

-. Wolfblood ha ido a hablar con ella.

-. ¿La espada de ella puede hacerle realmente daño, no?

-. Eso se dice.

-. Pero Febrix ha sido dañada ya, y no exactamente por la espada de este energúmeno.

-. Cuando se habla de realmente daño, Donnati. Se habla de muerte o desmembramiento… tal vez deberíamos pedirle la espada y dejarle sin una mano o dos, ¿No? Eso sería muy bueno para ella.

-. ¿Y para que esperar la espada de Fe, si podemos por mientras intentarlo con las nuestras?

Le dejaron caer de golpe al suelo. Un par de lianas o lo que sea que sean esas cosas que salían del suelo se aferraron cual manta alrededor de sus rodillas y tobillo. Algo parecido a una mesa de piedra salió delante de él. Con los brazos inutilizados fue incapaz de alejar a los dos licanos le agarraron y azotaron contra la piedra. Lo maniataron y dejaron su mano derecha poco más lejos de su cara por un palmo.

Fue en ese momento en que gruño y los maldijo a todos. En ese momento la desesperación empezó a ser mella en él.

En aquel momento cuando vio a uno de los licanos utilizar su espada bajarla lenta y tortuosamente sobre su muñeca. Grito y pidió en su mudo mundo de suplica una ayuda que no parecía querer llegar.

Algo dentro de él pareció de pronto iluminarse. La cálida esencia que bien conocía le inundo el pecho, esa calidez de la cual era sumamente consciente cuando Fe estaba a su alrededor, cuando la tenía atrapada para él y era suya. Cuando esta le sonreía. Esa calidez le invadió de golpe… había estado sintiéndola todo ese momento y un momento de pánico le inundo al saber que había estado inconscientemente enviándole su malestar a ella. Y ahora… ahora le robaba su vitalidad.

El vibrar de toda la instalación hizo que los licanos en el interior jadearan y se alejara mientras él. Con el cuerpo flojo caía un lado de la tarima ocultando sus brazos por si estos venían con alguna otra intención.

Fueron momentos tensos y silenciosos. Hasta que un lobo entro en las instalaciones.

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido Orion?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-. ¿Nos atacan?- pregunto otro.

-. Ha sido el amo Wolfblood. Ha detenido la tortura.

-. ¿Qué, porque?

-. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El lobo, se imaginaba. No parecía muy contento de responder.

-. La amita Fe ha entrado en un tipo de coma.

La sorpresa le hizo boquear.

Así que era verdad… le había estado robando su energía a Fe, había estado involuntariamente robándole su energía. No, no, no.

_Lo siento, Fe. Lo siento._

Mientras le amarraban las manos a las rodillas y quedaba sentado en su propia sangre. Con dos lobos guardias muy cerca suyo y el silencio a su alrededor.

Levanto el rostro hacía las vigas de la húmeda bodega. Y dejo que la desesperación del momento le invadiera.

-. Lo siento- susurró solo para que, en algún momento Fe pudiera escucharlo.- lo siento.

* * *

_¿Que creen que va a pasar? Fe no entro en coma, como coma... si no que en un estado de sueño intenos... esas extrañas conexiones que tiene XD. Cap ya más entrando en la trama central. Espero que les haya gustado…. Voy a intentar subir el 15, intentar conste XDDD… yo supuestamente iba a subir el 15 del mes pasado… y subí el 11… sip, andaba súper mal esos días XDD. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten please, ¿Si?_

_**LadyArwenBlack:** gracias por pasar :3 me alegro que te esté gustando como va. Cada vez se hace más difícil que queden juntitos, pero vamos que se puede, el muso es tan bipolar XDDD… espero que te haya gustado. Desde el cap 45 XDD... igual es harto XD. _


	99. En Manos Enemigas

**Capítulo 99: "En manos enemigas"**

(Febrix) Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió, fue de hecho, nada. Aunque si se asustó de muerte cuando se vio así misma en aquella cama, con un montón de licanos moviéndose de allá para acá. Wolfblood pálido y tenso cerca suyo y algunos alfas en la entrada tan estupefactos como asustados.

-. Fenrice- susurró en aquel momento mientras se veía a si misma siendo revisada de arriba a abajo.

Estaba segura, que si bien salía viva de este embrollo iba a crear un libro. Porque esas cosas extrañas no podían ser solo "momentos mágicos" algo iba realmente mal con ella. Siempre le sucedía algo completamente raro, y se pusiera a pensar en cada uno de esos detalles, estaría en un ala muy especial en San Mungo.

Volviendo de su estupefacción…. Pero ese no era su preocupación ahora.

Salió de la habitación y vio que en realidad si había una gran conmoción. Cerca del hospital estaban los jóvenes alfas. Todos en silencio y alerta. Sus tres cachorros lloraban mientras María intentaba tranquilizarlos dejando de lado todo sarcasmo y esa nota ruda. El pueblo parecía nervioso y agresivo a la vez. Las hadas se movían de un lado a otro y se podía apreciar ahora más que nunca aquel extraño polvillo que más de una vez Nahrir le había lanzado a la cara para aturdirla en sus días de luna llena.

Notando que estaba en un algún tipo de trance corrió hacía la bodega donde tenían a Fenrice. Asustada de cómo podían pillarle.

No fue difícil encontrarle habían muchos lobos reteniendo a un montón de licanos curiosos y enojados.

Atravesó la pared y entro en esta. El malestar le golpeo tan fuerte que trastabillo ahogada.

Fenrice estaba allí. Las piernas amarradas al suelo, las muñecas de igual manera. Con los brazos caídos, sucio y ensangrentado. Las ropas hechas jirones. A penas si se movía. A penas si respiraba.

Había dos lobos cerca, vigilándole.

-. Fenrice- susurró conmocionada con la garganta adolorida.

Todas esas imágenes… todas esas sensaciones que había pasado, ¿Habían sido verdad?.

El vampiro envió una pequeña convulsión a lo que respiraba con fuerza y abría los ojos como si no supiera donde estaba. Se removió un poco más mientras ella se acercaba.

¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Por qué le había pasado esto? ¿Qué había estado planeando?

Se agacho a su lado extendiendo una mano para tocar allí donde el pantalón había sido desecho y una herida roja y sangrienta se dejaba ver.

El vampiro soltó un siseo y giro el rostro hacía ella, aunque ella no alcanzó a tocar nada.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe. La miró de arriba abajo mientras uno de sus ojos comenzaba a hincharse y su labio amoratado dieron un leve tirón hacía arriba como si hubiera querido sonreír.

Ella no podía encontrar nada graciosos la verdad.

-. ¿Fe?- preguntó tan suavecito que ella a punto estuvo de leerle los labios. Estaba enojada, por el ataque, por haber bebido de ella, quería obligarle a que hablara sobre lo que había hecho. Pero cuando le miraba así, con esos estúpidos ojos grises luminosos ella solo quería que se fuera de ese nido de problemas.

-. ¿Puedes verme?

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-. Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- le respondió molesta y agobiada. Miró a los lobos que solos miraban a Fenrice, por los gruñidos no parecían contentos de que su prisionero hablara solo.

-. No lo entiendes…

-. Claro que no, mira cómo te han dejado.- murmuro con la voz enronquecida, tuvo que respirar profundo para que no se le apañaran los ojos. Tenía rasguños y la piel enrojecida, muy enrojecida como si estuviera quemado…. Por favor que no haya sido así.

-. No es tan malo. Voldemort es un poco menos imaginativo.

-. No es gracioso.

-. No me estoy riendo. Vete de aquí Fe, vuelve en ti.

-. Graciosos que lo digas, no sé lo que ha ocurrido. Y no me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que haces.

-. ¿No eras tú quien había puesto las condiciones?- Le pregunto sin mirarle. Ella respiro profundo a punto de enviar las condiciones a la punta del cerro.- ¿Quién era el lobo que andaba contigo en todo caso?- le pregunto haciendo un mohín. Ella respiro aireada, no podía creerlo, de verdad que no. Ya había tenido este problema con anterioridad.

-. No empieces con eso.

-. Me enoje mucho…

-. Tú te pones celoso hasta de Nils.

-. Esa pequeña serpiente con patas.

-. ¡Fenrice no me cambies de tema! No sé cuál es el tiempo. ¡Dime que estás haciendo aquí!

-. Estoy velando por nosotros.

-. ¡No quiero que lo hagas!

-. No me importa lo que pienses.

-. Tú. Estúpido.- se paró dispuesta a irse enojada como estaba. Pero solo al verlo comenzó a desesperarse un poco más. Ver la sangre goteando de sus brazos, piernas y que decir de la espalda hecha jirones.- Merlín, Fenrice- susurró con la voz contenida. Quiso tocarlo, pero no pudo.

-. No es nada. Son licanos, no me han hecho nada del otro mundo. Vete de aquí. No intervengas.

-. No te escucho- le respondió molesta.- quiero que te vayas.

-. No hasta que obtenga lo que quiero.

-. ¡¿Y qué es eso?!

El vampiro no dijo nada. No habló solo se quedó allí, en silencio mirando la nada.

El ruido de pasos, le puso en alerta cuando de pronto dos personajes más entraron en la habitación. Eran Wolfblood y William los dos igual de tenso, ambos igual de preocupados.

Ambos miraron al vampiro quien les devolvió la mirada igual de imbécil. Merlín la librara de los hombres… de todas las razas.

Wolfblood le dijo algo a William y este dejo expandir un extraño zumbido, el cual fue respondido por otro un poco más fuerte.

El lobo mayor le apunto a Fenrice con una mano, y aunque se atravesó para protegerlo, el hechizo le dio de lleno dejándolo inconsciente y desparramado hacía un lado. Asustada se giró hacía el chico. Cuando de pronto se congelo por la presencia.

Apareció poco más allá de dos metros suyo, una alta y hermosa mujer. Alta, esbelta y hermosa. Vampira. No era humana. No era licana. Era su tía Erix.

-. Dios- susurró está acercándose al chico. Lo toco con cuidado como si le diera miedo hacerle daño.

Ella se estaba ahogando.

Se parecía demasiado a su madre. Demasiado. El mismo rostro fino, los cálidos ojos, la boca, la barbilla. Solo un poco más esbelta, pálida. Pero igual. Era su tía. No necesitaba una foto o algún familiar ella sabía que lo era.

-. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- pregunto mientras le quitaba las lianas a Fenrice.

-. No necesito darte un mapa, ¿No?- le pregunto Wolfblood ácidamente. La mujer hizo una mueca.

-. Llévatelo, Erix.

-. Dios. Esto se está haciendo una maldita costumbre.

-. ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto William.

-. Ya te lo he dicho, Voldemort se ha desquitado con él demasiadas veces.

-. ¿Desquitado?

-. No ha estado cumpliendo ciertos roles- respondió la mujer mientras sentaba al chico, quien emitió un jadeo de dolor.

Wolfblood se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Ella se quedó de igual manera. ¿Qué hacía su tía? ¿Porque hablaba con esos dos como si lo hiciera con frecuencia? ¿Porque conocía a Fenrice?

-. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer?

-. No lo sabemos…

-. ¿Y Fe?

Que su tía preguntara por ella hizo que se retorciera un poco. Quiso acercarse, pero no pudo. Estaba temblando, contraída por todas las emociones que le estaban ahogando.

El silencio de los lobos hizo que la vampira los mirara esta vez directa y asesinamente.

-. ¿Qué le sucede a Fe? ¿Fenrice le hizo algo?

-. Bebió de ella.

-. ¿Y por ello tenéis esa cara? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-. No preguntes Erix, por favor.

-. Me estoy cansando de eso. Prometí ayudarlos si mantenían a mi sobrina segura. Pero no parece que ustedes están muy de acuerdo. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-. Solos unos pocos problemas. Llévate al chico antes de que cambiemos de opinión.

-. ¿Y Fe? ¿Estará bien?

-. Si creemos lo que le ocurrió tiene que ver con el chico, sí, estará bien.

Su tía no tuvo problemas en tomar al vampiro en brazos. El cuerpo de Fenrice parecía demasiado maltratado mientras sus piernas y cabeza caían hacía atrás.

-. Él ya sabrá cómo llegar.

-. Pero él no podrá entrar, no te preocupes por eso.

-. ¿Qué creéis que hacía aquí?

-. Esperemos que solo molestar a Fe. Si no, creo que estemos en horribles problema.

-. Ve con cuidado, Erix.

-. Cuidado es lo que tendré que tener cuando se entere que lo ayude a salir…

Y con otro breve zumbido desapareció. Los lobos emitieron una larga exhalación.

-. Si esto fue por Fenrice, si esto solo empeora un poco, significa que…- William gruño, sus ojos preocupados moviéndose sobre el lugar donde se había dado la tortura.

-. Lo sé. Pero no dejare que le pase nada. No dejare que esto termine así.

Sintió esa misma sensación de succión ahora volviendo a ella. Cerró los ojos para abrirlo mientras escuchaba jadeos y gente moviéndose un lado a otro.

-. ¿Fe?- una luz cegante le invadió. Se quejó un poco mientras quedaba media ciega.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Emil.

-. Si- respondió más calmada.

-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?- le pregunto su padre acercándose y tomándole una mano preocupado, ella le apretó y sonrió.

-. No lo sé, pero estoy bien de verdad.

Los alfas presentes se movieron nerviosamente.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. Está un poco aletargaba se imaginaba que estaba tan drogada como medio despierta.

-. William y Wolfblood fueron a ver al vampiro. Esto no me gusta.- le respondió Donnati.

Se quitó las ropas de encima, antes de verificar que estuviera adecuadamente vestida.

-. No creo que sea bueno que te levantes, hija- le ordeno su padre. Ella le sonrió.

-. Estoy bien, solo me desmaye.

-. Entraste en coma.

-. Un tipo de desmayo- respondió.- quiero salir de aquí.

-. No puedes ver al vampiro.

-. No quiero verlo, quiero ir a mi habitación.

La cara de desconcierto de todos se le hizo un poco, solo un poco graciosa. Ingenuos…

-. El vampiro te mordió.

-. El vampiro muerde a todo el mundo.

-. ¿No se le contagia algo o así?- pregunto Luxian.

-. Solo si el vampiro en si está deseoso de convertir a alguien, no creo que haya sido eso.

-. Quiero ir a mi habitación, pueden dejar todos de dar sus opiniones. No quiero saberlas. Estoy bien, estoy entera algo machucada, nada del otro mundo. ¡Dejadme en paz!

Los alfas le miraron con gestos censurados. Su padre le hizo un mohín por su mala educación. A ella poco le importaba…

Cuando estaba punto de ponerse a caminar empujando si era el caso. William entro en la habitación, seguido de Wolfblood. El rostro del ultimo pareció complacido al verle, ella estaba enojada, sentida y un poco adolorida con ese lobo, así que bien podría hacer una fiesta porque no quería verle.

-. Estas bien

-. Qué bueno que lo notas- le respondió molesta. Wolfblood le hizo un mohín y suspiro como si de pronto recordara lo que había pasado.

-. ¿Sigues enojada?

-. Es un maldito cambio. Déjame en paz, lo dejaste bastante claro hacía poco menos de una hora.

-. Me malinterpretaste.

-. Déjame decirte que no lo hice. Y antes de empezar otra pelea, cosa que por esta vez no quiero. Dile a tus lacayos lo que verdaderamente piensas, porque yo no voy a estar intentando darle de ver a nadie que obviamente no cree en que salga viva de esto.

No quería que se le pusieran los ojos lagrimosos, pero estaba enojada, sentida y hasta cierto punto humillada. No quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola.

Salió de la habitación agradecida de que nadie le siguiera, salió por una de las puertas laterales del hospital y se encamino al único lugar donde estaba tranquila. Sus pequeños aparecieron pocos momentos después, luego de un par de mimos le dio una orden de mantener cualquier lobo sea de cuatro patas o de dos alejado de ella.

(Wolfblood) Los presentes todos le miraron entre asombrados y claramente curiosos. Remus fue el único que le miro sentido y bastante molesto.

-. He liberado a Fenrice- notifico antes de que los lobos preguntaran.

-. ¿Qué?

-. ¿Cómo?

-. Pero señor…

-. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-. El vampiro era un peligro.- comentó un poco cansado, podría dejarle a William con esto. Pero aún tenía que intentar arreglar lo que había quedado con Febrix y necesitaba unos momentos.

-. Pero ya sabe la entrada.

-. Eso no significaba que pueda entrar.

-. Pero señor- dio un paso Luxian mortificado.

-. Ha sido una decisión interna. Se entretuvieron bastante, ¿No? No os quejéis.

-. ¿Tienes que ver con Febrix?- pregunto Mejtis.- la chica estaba bien hasta que se nos pasó la mano con él.

Él se tensó. Maldito perceptivo licano.

-. El vampiro se ha ido, ya no es nuestro problema.- ordeno levantando la voz.- Tranquilizad a vuestros licanos, y ya se hablara de esto.

-. Maestro- llamo Nadecko- ¿Qué es lo que decía Fe, sobre que no saldría viva?- el volvió a tensarse.

-. Fe no sabe lo que habla.

Se marcho molesto. Uno de los lobos le informo que Febrix se había ido a la odiosa cascada. El único lugar donde sus licanos no podían mantenerla constantemente vigilada. Los cazadores estaban afuera con los proyectos de alfa, no les hizo caso a ninguno de ellos mientras se alejaba a la entrada.

Debía descubrir que era lo que Fenrice andaba buscando. No había sido Febrix, no por lo menos en el primer momento o si no se la hubiera llevado cuando la mordió. Habían tesoros y dinero, pero ese tipo de nimiedades no eran del interés de un vampiro. La entrada para el fidelio, pero el sujeto ni se intereso por Remus… solo había una cosa lo suficientemente importante dentro de la Comarca y que el chico buscaba…. ¿Pero como se había enterado? Albus le informo que estaba bien resguardado fuera del continente. No había como…

Fue un latigazo de malestar. El zumbido que reconocía por la presencia de Erix se hizo intenso y desagradable. Las protecciones se resintieron por la presencia de alguien que no había sido invitado.

Fue demasiado lento de entendederás, lobos desde la parte de las cosechas comenzaron aullar en alarma.

Malfoy. El diario.

-. ¡NO!- aulló mientras las hadas se movían en masa hacía ese sector. La comarca en peligro, las hadas lo sentían.

(Febrix) Mientras llegaba a la cascada ni siquiera esta fuente de tranquilidad le ayudo demasiado. Molesta como estaba a penas si reparo un poco en el lugar mientras las hadas ignorándolas entraban y salían.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, algo le molestaba. Aunque después de sufrir estas experiencias no podía ser menos, ¿no?

Se giro un poco en el lugar y observó que el humo salía de la casa de los Malfoy, igual podía molestar un poco allí. De todos modos, como que realmente poco le importaba algo ahora. Si alguien se enfadaba con ella por inmiscuirse en cosas que no le interesaban, bien podría ser una amonestación que valiera la pena.

Pilló a Zephir haciendo guardia en esa dirección, pocos metros más adelante en perfecta postura había dos lobos guardias.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a su lobo.

-. Esta en terreno prohibido, joven ama- le respondió un lobo con la voz gruesa y obviamente poco utilizada.

-. Puedes ir a acusarme, lobo. Tengo que hablar con los Malfoy.

-. Debe pedir una autorización.- le respondió el otro lobo. Zephir les gruño y estos le respondieron de igual medida. Lo que le faltaba.

-. Pues no la pediré. Ve a acusarme.- le retó. Su lobo les volvió a gruñir desafiante. Ella se giro hacía este.- ve con tu hermanos.

-. Pero…- ella le dio una mirada cortante mientras este bajaba el rabo y se marchaba mirando hacía atrás.

Cuando dio un paso hacía adelante. Los lobos se tensaron. Pero no por algo que ella hubiera hecho, si no por algo en el aire. Se escuchó un gran ajetreo. De pronto los gritos y gruñidos de lobos que provenían de allá donde quería ir se les hicieron muy claros.

No espero a los lobos mientras los tres cruzaban los pocos metros como un suspiro, saco su espada por precaución.

Lo que vio allí le puso los pelos de punta mientras ambos lobos saltaban en dirección al atacante.

Era Fenrice, ensangrentado, maltrecho tan abominablemente descompuesto y extraño que ella se quedo petrificada.

Ese no era el vampiro que conocía. Ese vampiro que mató a dos lobos en los pocos segundos de su llegada, no era quien ella conocía.

Las runas en su cara, los ojos rojos en dirección a un Malfoy asustado y el aura asesina. Los poco y breves momentos que habían pasado había hecho una masacre.

-. Fenrice- gimió conmovida por la atrocidad.

El vampiro se giro hacía ella. El rostro tensó y quebrado se ablando solo por un segundo.

-. No te metas- le gruño.

-. Detente- soltó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse.

-. He dicho que no te metas- le grito.- ¡Dame el diario, Malfoy!- le grito a Draco que negó.

Fenrice levantó la mano y la madre de Malfoy con un cuchillo de quien sabe donde se acercó a un estupefacto Lucius Malfoy. Le tenía hipnotizada.

-. Ahora- susurró conmocionado- tienes veinte segundo… contando.

El rubio le miro un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacía un costado de la casa.

¿El diario? ¿El diario de su madre? ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Fenrice quería el diario de su madre?

-. Detente, Fenrice.

-. No lo entiendes.

-. No, no lo hago.

-. No te metas.

-. ¡No me digas que hacer!

-. Prepara tu arma, Febrix.

-. No- gimió.

Lux vibro en su mano, una leve luz salía de esta. Se negaba a atacarlo con ella.

-. El lobo viene hacía aquí.

-. Fenrice, detente. Vete.

El rubio apareció como una exhalación con el diario en la mano. Fenrice no demoro en saltar sobre este. Malfoy se negó a soltarlo por unos segundos cuando el vampiro le agarro del cuello y lo zarandeo tan fuerte que era una maravilla que no le hubiera quebrado el cuello. Ella saltó hacía adelante para quitarle a este de encima. Cuando los grises fueron hacía ella, la orden fue directa y demoledora.

Levantó la espada mientras Fenrice lanzaba lejos a un inconsciente chico. Se quedo de piedra cuando le obligo a apuñalarlo.

En el momento en que lo hizo, Lux brilló y ella sintió que una parte de ella moría con eso.

-. Fenrice- susurró conmocionada mientras veía su espada teñida de la sangre de Fenrice. Los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos mientras empezaba a negar, congelada, asustada por lo que había hecho.

Los ojos de Fenrice volvieron a ser grises, teñidos de dolor. De un dolor físico que le había hecho ella.

-. No te culpo. Lo entenderás.- le susurró mientras daba un paso hacía atrás.

Dañado, malherido. Con el diario en una mano.

-. ¡Febrix!- grito Wolfblood y como un zumbido el vampiro desapareció.

(Wolfblood) Hubo otro zumbido, que respondió inmediatamente. Mientras corría con los lobos que iban apareciendo, Erix se apareció a su lado. Estaba herida. Un costado dañado, la sangre vampiro hizo que sus lobos jadeara e intentaran detenerla. Él les dio una orden para alejarse. El vampiro le había herido, realmente…

-. Maldición, Erix- le gruño mientras saltaba hacía las cosechas.

-. El diario. ¿Qué diario?- le preguntó molesta. Los lobos que le seguían le gruñeron.

-. Estaba inconsciente.

-. Claramente no.- le soltó groseramente molesta.- me ha atacado a medio camino. ¡Fenrice me ha atacado!...

-. Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Mientras llegaba a la casa adosada a la pared, observó consternado la imagen presente.

Los Malfoy sujetando a un herido Draco.

Lobos heridos si no que muertos lanzados de aquí por allá.

El vampiro maltrecho sujetando el diario.

Y Febrix con espada en mano, atravesando al vampiro.

Este se alejó trastabillando los miro con odio a ambos y se marcho.

(Febrix) Se quedo allí. Tan conmocionada cuando Wolfblood le abrazo. Boto a luna por el asco que le dio de pronto. Había dañado a Fenrice, le había dañado con la única arma con la que no podría curarse. Le había dañado… le había dañado. O Dios… por favor. Le había hecho daño… no, no, no, no.

-. El diario… ese diario.- murmuro conmocionada mientras otro torbellino de ansiedad le invadía.

-. Tranquilízate- le ordeno Wolfblood.

Una sombra se acercó y vio a Erix, a su tía Erix mirándole con tanta pena y anhelo. Su cabeza podía explotar en ese momento. Gimió y se ahogo en si misma, mientras Wolfblood le retenía por sus miembros flojos.

Fenrice. El diario. Su tía. O Merlín, por favor, que todo sea una pesadilla.

-. Márchate- le ordeno a alguien.

-. Ella ya me vio. No es ningún secreto.

-. ¿Ese era tu plan?- le pregunto mordazmente, ella se quiso girar para verla. Para verla y que ella le viera, pero Wolfblood se lo prohibió.

-. Claro que no.

-. Vete, ahora.

-. Solo quiero que ella…

-. Vete- le grito el lobo y ella se erizo.- estas muerta. Ya haz hecho suficiente. Vete Erix.

Cuando se sintió otro breve zumbido ella sintió las piernas realmente flojas.

-. Le hice daño.- susurró mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-. Fe, tranquila. Tranquila.

-. Mi hijo Wolfblood- grito la voz de una mujer.

-. Maldita sea- comentó el lobo mientras la soltaba delicadamente.

Ella observó a Draco tosiendo rojo cual tomate, arañando la tierra mientras su madre movía nerviosamente las manos a su lado y su padre le miraba estático sin saber que hacer. El lobo se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la garganta, movió la mano de un lado a otro mientras el rubio volvía a respirar aceleradamente.

-. Estarás bien- le gruño.- vayan, adentro- les ordeno mientras en el claro comenzaban a entrar los alfas. Luxian y Mejtis saltaron hacía los lobos buscando a los heridos mientras los otros miraban de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

-. Wolfblood- murmuro William acercándose.

Se le entumecio el cuerpo y un cansancio extraño le invadio. A penas si se sostenia en pie mientras todo a su alrededor comenzó a desenfocarse.

(Wolfblood) Remus apareció un poco más atrás de los alfas, busco a Febrix quien se había quedado quieta y relajada.

-. ¡Remus!- le llamo, el hombre se movió hacía él rápidamente. Agarro a Febrix quien a penas si hizo algún esfuerzo en moverse. El hombre le miró preocupado.

-. ¿Wolfblood, qué?- preguntó cuando Febrix comenzó a temblar.

-. Llévate a la casa y no la dejes sola.

Cuando notó que la chica estaba ya fuera de su vista se giro hacía los alfas quienes comenzaban a acercarse. William le miro a él y luego a la casa.

-. Se lo llevaron- gruño hacía el hombre- Fenrice ataco a Erix.

El rostro del hombre se puso palido.

-. ¿Se lo llevó?

-. Sí.

Los alfas le miraron tensos. No entendiendo, pero no era algo que él se pusiera explicar, no ahora. Tendría que darle caza al chico, este no podía tener el diario.

-. ¿Qué le ocurrio a Febrix?- pregunto Mejtis.

-. Hirió a Fenrice.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos de golpe. Algunos hasta sonrieron.

-. ¿Herido? ¿Cómo de herido?- pregunto Luxian.

-. No lo suficiente, pero lo necesario para dejarlo jodido unos días.

Por lo menos los alfas parecieron inflarse ante ello.

-. ¿A que ha venido?- pregunto Donnati.- ¿Esto era lo que tramaba?¿Que quería del chico Malfoy?

-. Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.

Ahora se tensaron, eran un maldito carrusel de emociones. Para él que hiciera una maldita rebelión poco le importaba.

-. Quiero protección en la Comarca al 100%, que Momo y Surk replieguen a sus lobos por los alrededores. Los cazadores los quiero afuera con Mejtis, Damian y Emil al lado de Fe día y noche hasta poder sacarla de aquí.

Miro hacía arriba y en aquel momento vio a Avaneris acercarse con una pequeña comitiva de sus hadas.

-. Avaneris- le llamo mientras alzaba una mano donde el hada se posó.- _in fidem suam aliquem accipere_- esta abrió sus alas y se lanzó al vuelo con sus guardia detrás.

Las hadas comenzaron a moverse todas al mismo compás y luego de unos segundos un destelló dorado inundo toda la comarca. La paredes crujieron por la fuerza, pero eso debía mantener a cualquier ser fuera de esta hasta por lo menos que la magia comenzara a evaporarse.

Había ocupado este método solo unas pocas veces y duraba solo unos días dependiendo de la magia del lugar.

-. ¿Qué ha sido eso, maestro?- pregunto Luxian.

-. Se ha alzado la protección de las hadas, eso mantendrá a cualquier lejos, pero solo será por unos días.

-. Nunca antes lo había visto- comentó William.

-. Porque nunca antes creí necesario ocuparlo. Ahora vayan a hacer lo que les he dicho.

Cuando los alfas se marcharon más que mal rumiando por lo bajo, William soltó un largo suspiro.

-. ¿Se lo ha llevado?

-. Sí. Diablos, maldito chiquillo.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- iré tras él.

-. ¿Febrix no podría ayudarte con ello? No hay algún tipo de conexión o algo así.

-. Si lo tiene, es sabía al no decirme porque se lo sacaría a golpes. Ponele un ojo encima, más que mal… ya sabes. Lo que le ha hecho la tendrá de los nervios.

(Febrix) Cuando su padre le sentó en su cama y se acuclillo delante de ella, tomando sus manos. Volvió un poco en si, se inclino un poco hacía adelante y afirmo su cabeza contra la de él. No lo hacía desde pequeña. Este sonrió.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto suavecito acariciando sus manos. Ella cerró los ojos y negó.

-. Quiero que esto acabe luego- susurró más para si.- cuando esto acabe, me ire al mundo muggle. Lo he decidido.

-. ¿Cuándo lo haz decidido?

-. Hace un minuto- su padre sonrió. Le tomo las mejillas y le hizo mirarle. Se sentía demasiado floja, cansada de todo y todos.

Pasaron unos segundos en que casi quedándose dormida su padre le pregunto en un susurró.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?- le escucho preguntar. Ella cerró los ojos y se fue a la deriva.

-. Fenrice estaba ahorcado a Malfoy… estaba muy enojado… demasiado. Yo, no lo había visto jamás así. No quería hacerle daño… él… yo no quería…

(Remus) Mientras sujetaba a su hija contra si, era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales, o estaba hablando incoherencia. No es que eso de irse al mundo muggle estuviera mal, si no por el simple hecho de lo que hablo después.

Se durmió balbuceando… pero no dejo que el pánico por un momento le asaltara. Le quito los zapatos y la acostó en su cama. Se coloco a su lado mientras traía a su cabeza lo que acaba de hablar.

No era cosa de alterarse, obviamente Febrix había tenido ya contacto con el vampiro, eso lo sabía y ella nunca solía hablar de ello, pero siempre parecía tensa ante el simple hecho de hablar del chico.

¿No quería hacerle daño? ¿A quien debía matar sobre todo? Sabía que había sido algo realmente fuerte para ella, si quiera pensar en el asesinato… pero sabía que ya lo había hecho e intentaba no cargar peso sobre eso. Merlín sabía que dentro de la Orden en los tiempos de la primera guerra, nadie atacaba a pasos de expelliarmus. Que no era nadie para juzgar cuando estaban metidos dentro de una guerra.

Pero al fin y al cabo Febrix, al único que debía atacar era a él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-. Papá- susurro de pronto Febrix media dormida. Él se puso más o menos a su altura.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado por el tono bajito, casi como si no quisiera hablar demasiado fuerte.

-. ¿Conociste a tía Erix?

Aquello lo descoloco. Aunque en si no debería de haber sorprendido, Fe paso unos cuantos días en la mansión Ielf, podía haber visto o escuchado de la hermana fallecida de su madre. Él nunca le hablo demasiado de los hermanos de su madre, al fin y al cabo a él poco o nada podía importarle la familia de Sammantha luego de como la trataron.

-. Un par de veces, nunca tuvimos realmente contacto.

-. Hoy la vi.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido, él sabía que Erix había fallecido.

-. Ella se parece mucho a mamá…. aunque- se acomodó más en la cama y comenzo a quedarse dormida una vez más.- ella es un vampiro ahora. Wolfblood no me dejo hablar con ella…

Asombrado por la información, se levanto con cuidado. Al abrir la puerta sus tres cachorros estaba allí, en silencio y expectantes.

-. Esta durmiendo. No hagaís ruido- les dijo a lo que uno a uno empezó a entrar.

Erix estaba "viva" y era un vampiro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

_Ok… Como que he vomitado información XDDD… haber que pasa, estoy a punto de llegar a los 100 caps, eso se merece un review, ¿No?... Vamos, si sé que hay gente leyendo ¬¬, ¡Los quiero anónimos, no me tengáis miedo! XDDDD_

_Ok, ok…. Solo decir que estoy a poco de talvez, si Merlin quiere titularme… ando hiperventilada luego de ver el Hobbits y me siento mal de que me guste un enano ¬¬ XDDD … asi que sorry por cualquier poco entendible párrafo XD como que me cuesta concentrarme XD._

_**Kath: -**te llamo Kath porque fanfiction me trollea con tu nombre o.O… no me preguntes porque- los vampiros y los licanos son más o menos del mismo hilo, al fin y al cabo el dolor en el enemigo es lo que les complace por sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a cada uno de ellos. Bueno, las cosas no sé si mejoraran o empeoraran, tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa… y me meto en el tendremos, porque Merlin sabe que ni yo sé lo que escribo de repente XDD. Bueno, eso gracias por el review, me animan mucho XD. Saludos._


	100. Esperanza

**Capítulo 100: "Esperanza"**

**Miércoles 1 de Julio**

(Fenrice) Apareció en su habitación con una mano en el costado sangrante. Choco contra el sillón y tumbo una mesilla. Cayo al suelo de rodillas y rodo hacía un costado cuando el dolor del costado le hizo engrifarse. Agarro con la otra mano el diario y su cuerpo se convulsiono ante el exceso de felicidad que le inundo.

Lo tenía… maldición, era suyo. Suyo. Suyo. Tenía el poder de cambiar todo.

Hubo un estremecimiento en la habitación, cuando segundos después apareció su maestro. Estaba preocupado y no intentaba ocultarlo.

-. Maldición, Fenrice- murmuro mientras se acercaba a su lado. Sus ojos fueron de la herida en su costado hasta el diario en su mano.

-. Lo he logrado, maestro.- susurró cada vez más agotado. Se sentía flojo, cansado. Su maestro le agarro de la cabeza y le obligo a mirarle.

-. Fenrice, chico- le llamo zamarreándolo un poco. Él le quiso decir que estaba bien… que tenía algo en lo que colgarse, pero la cara preocupada de este no parecía decirle lo mismo.- ¡Fenrice, no te desmayes!

El mundo comenzó a darle vuelta, el dolor de la espada de Febrix le entumió la pierna y parte de su costado hasta el brazo. Le comenzó a arder el pecho. Podía ver a su maestro hablarle, instándolo a quedarse despierto. Pero cada vez era más difícil hacerlo. Se vio a si mismo acostado en el suelo, luego en su cama.

Luego la oscuridad.

(Wolfblood) Salió de la Comarca en busca de algo de lo que aferrarse, el chico con el diario no podía ser, de ninguna manera. Debía tenerlo si no para sí, destruirlo. Eso podía joder sus mejores planes. En especial en mano de aquel chiquillo.

Una sombra apareció poco más allá, los lobos cercanos estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra Anari cuando esta les miro asombrados por la agresividad.

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto al ver a los lobos retraerse cuando el levanto una mano.

-. Un maldito caos, ¿Por qué has venido?

-. Harry se sentía mal de pronto, como si Febrix estuviera en problemas robándole fuerzas.

-. La conexión se ha hecho intensa.

-. Cuando comiencen a comunicarse a kilómetros de distancia preocuparte. Ahora bien, por esta bienvenida tan rabiosa, me imagino que algo ha pasado.

-. Tu hermano.

-. ¿Fenrice? ¿Qué ha hecho el chico?- preguntó molesta. El no quise decirle nada.

Confiaba en Anari… bueno, luego del tiempo que llevaba entrenando a Harry, podía darle un gramo de confianza, pero el chico seguía siendo su hermano. Seguía siendo algo que unía aunque ella reafirmara que no. Al fin y al cabo la vampira estaba en guerra con el padre no exactamente con el hermano. Decirle algo como eso estaba fuera de sus planes.

-. Nada que te interese… aún- respondió gruñón. La vampira le miro con cejo fruncido.

-. Si esta Fenrice inmiscuido…

-. Febrix le daño, está herido y con algo de mi propiedad, es lo único que puedes saber. Febrix está bien, descansando. No te preocupes.

Y soltando ello desapareció. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

(Anari) Se quedó allí observando el hueco donde segundos antes se había desaparecido el lobo. Molesta por esas palabras se quedó pensando en lo dicho. "Herido"… por Febrix. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... se giró hacía los lobos que le gruñían por lo bajo y no parecían dispuestos a decir nada.

Incapaz de quedarse allí luego de eso apareció en las habitaciones de su hermano.

El olor a sangre le dejo un momento congelada hasta que vio a su maestro sobre un Fenrice tan magullado que le puso los pelos de punta. La sangre salía de cientos de heridas y se escurría por una realmente fea de un costado.

-. Anari- hablo su maestro mientras guardaba algo en sus ropas y se ponía de nuevo con su hermano que estaba desmayado con un color tan enfermizo que le hizo sentir extraña.

-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto no sabiendo si acercarse o no.

Fenrice estaba sangrando copiosamente por una herida en el costado, la sangre manchando todo a su alrededor. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, heridas cicatrizantes y arañazos que se habían cerrado pero que no dejaban de ser dolorosos. Las mejillas magulladas, un ojo colocándose moreteado, y el inevitable pálido de su piel, rojizo como si hubiera estado expuesto mucho tiempo al sol cosa que no parecía haber sido.

Estaba desmayado, pero por el mover de sus miembros en temblores convulsionante un gran dolor lo aquejaba.

-. Una misión suicida, es lo único que puedo decir- respondió su maestro mientras ponía una mano sobre la herida.

-. Wolfblood dijo algo de Fenrice, que Febrix le hirió. ¿Es verdad, la chica le hizo ello?

Su maestro no respondió lo que quiso decir que no quería mentir y por ende ocultar lo que el chico hacía.

-. Sé lo que piensas, Anari. Y exactamente, prefiero no hablar de ello.- ella tuvo el tino de parecer un poco azorada.- ahora bien, puedes marcharte si no quieres verte involucrada, o ayudarme con tu hermano, es una decisión tuya pero tiene que ser rápido.

Ella se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

(Harry) La señora Weasley le dio una poción revitalizante mientras él se acomodaba en el sillón con los chicos alrededor. Se había medio desvanecido mientras llegaba del entrenamiento. Había tenido un par de extrañas emociones que si bien no eran suyas le habían roto por dentro y había obviamente intuido que se trataba de Fe, incapaz de caminar en unos primeros momentos habían ido por Anari hasta que todo se había tranquilizado, luego su profesora había desaparecido.

-. ¿Estas mejor, Harry?- pregunto la señora Weasley mientras él bebía de aquella poción que le dio una sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. El asintió mientras sus miembros volvían a hacerle caso.

-. Si, muchas gracias.

-. ¿Qué sentiste?

-. Era Fe, estaba… no sé… fue extraño- respondió sin saber bien cómo explicarlo.

Había sido esa sensación parecida a cuando había estado cerca de los dementores, pero sin el frio y los gritos de su madre. Algo desolador en sus entrañas. La poción le ayudo en gran medida, a los minutos después se sentía bien de nuevo pero Anari no aparecía.

-. ¿Creéis que haya pasado algo en la Comarca?

-. Puede.- respondió él intentando un vano intento de comunicación con Fe. Pero era imposible, aún con el tiempo comunicarse a grandes distancias era algo que se iba de sus manos.

(Erix) Se llevó una mano al pecho por el dolor que corría allí dentro. No tenía que haber sido así, no tenía. No quería que esto fuera así, Fenrice había sido su único amigo, había sido su salvavidas cuando todo había sido tan horrible. Ella no quería haberle hecho esto… no quería.

_Apareció en su habitación con el cuerpo de Fenrice entre sus brazos. Estaba tan dañado, la sangre caía por sus brazos y costados. Necesitaba curarlo ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Xirtus cuando realmente lo necesitaba?_

_-. Eriste- susurró este abriendo los ojos, esos ojos grises tan oscurecidos, cuando la miro por unos segundos este parecía volver en sí, lo iba a dejar sobre su sofá cuando este reacciono. _

_Sus ojos se llenaron de un doloroso odio. Ella jadeo asustada cuando sintió el ramalazo de magia descontrolada cuando este le empujo, su mano hizo contacto con su costado y sintió la quemazón allí. Fenrice cayó al suelo en un jadeo doloroso, cuando se levantó temblando, ella se petrifico. El dolor de la herida, no fue nada comparado a la dolorosa presión en su pecho cuando Fenrice parecía reaccionar a lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso Wolfblood no le había desmayado mientras hablaban?_

_-. Fenrice, necesitas descansar. _

_-. ¿Por qué?- pregunto en un ronquido adolorido- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Eriste… porque?_

_Ella sintió que se le oprimía tan fuerte el pecho que dejo escapar un jadeo. Fenrice le miro con tanto dolor, con tanto dolor que ella quiso acercarse para explicarle… para decirle… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Lo hice por tu bien? ¿Qué bien era ese?... ella solo había querido mantenerlo como amigo y ayudar a su sobrina… ¿Por qué las cosas se distorsionaron de esta manera? _

_-. ¡Les haz estado dando mis pasos a ellos! ¡TODO! ¡Todo lo que te contaba!- le grito. Ella se ahogó, se le apañaron los ojos en lágrimas._

_-. Fenrice… no, por favor, déjame…. _

_-. Yo… - el chico miro al suelo el dolor fraccionando su rostro.- yo te contaba todo… eres mi única amiga, y tu… Dios- jadeo llevándose las manos a los ojos. _

_-. Por favor- suplico asustada. _

_-. No vuelvas a contactarme de nuevo, ¿Me escuchas? ¡No quiero volver a verte!- le miro tan dolido, tan abrumado que ella se quedó allí, con esa sensación de sofoco y dolor que mucho tiempo atrás había sentido lo mismo… cuando le quitaron la posibilidad de estar con William…. Esa sensación de vacío y dolor cuando perdía a alguien que quería._

_Cuando desapareció el pánico la inundo, sea lo que sea que estuviera buscando estaba en la Comarca, y en su estado… debía ir por él. Debía intentar solucionar esto de alguna manera. _

Pero no había funcionado, no lo había hecho. Fenrice se había marchado dejando una estela de desconcierto detrás, a su sobrina que le había mirado con anhelo de conocerla… pero todo se derrumbaba y ella no sabía cómo detenerlo.

La herida en su costado ya no sangraba pero el dolor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para moverla de su lugar.

Ho Fenrice… había sido su único amigo en estas circunstancias, siendo solo un chiquillo, un niño, le había encontrado y tendido una mano amistosa. El chico había odiado a su padre y cualquier manera de atormentarlo le había ayudado, cuando le había ayudado a conseguir un hogar, a sobrevivir esos primeros meses mientras él era entrenado tan duramente. Ese pequeño mocoso había sido un salvavidas.

No quería hacerle daño, de verdad. No quería.

No quería que esa amistad se derrumbara de esta manera. Lamentaba mucho haber entregado sus pasos a los licanos, pero tampoco podía permitir que William sufriera, no podía permitir que su sobrina se le despojara de su existencia.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué podía hacer? Ho Merlín, ¿Qué podía hacer?

**Viernes 3 de Julio**

(Febrix) Era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera en pie además de los lobos guardias. Pero la desesperación le estaba corroyendo desde dentro y no podía soportarlo.

Wolfblood no había vuelto desde donde sea que se hubiera ido. William y los alfas estaban tan tensos que la Comarca se había vuelto un hervidero de malestar. Emil y Damian se pasaban el día con ella, a su lado comentando cualquier trivialidad cuando ella lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba Fenrice.

El vampiro se había llevado el diario de su madre… ¿Qué tenía ese diario? Necesitaba saber esto, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Se levantó mientras Sombras saltaba al mueble.

Zephir levanta la cabeza y golpea a sus dos hermanos que dormían para alertarlos.

-. ¿Ama?- pregunta acercándose. Ella le acaricia detrás de las orejas.

-. Vamos donde mi padre.- susurra y se pone en pie. El cuarto de su padre no está más lejos que un par de puertas. Hay dos lobos meditabundos afuera de su habitación, que le miran sin decirle nada mientras ella golpea la puerta. Pasan unos segundos antes de que voz adormilada de su papá resuene a través de la puerta.

-. ¿Quién es?

-. Yo

-. Pasa- abre la puerta dejando a sus lobos afuera con una breve orden. El cuarto de su padre está oscuro pero lo ve mientras abre las ropas de la cama y la invita a acostarse. Ella no duda y se acomoda contra él, pegando su frente a su pecho mientras este le tapa cuidadosamente y le pasa un brazo por encima acercándole a ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Fenrice se llevó el diario de mamá.

Su padre se tensa y por unos segundos parece que no respira.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunta y se aleja un poco para mirarle en la oscuridad- ¿Estas segura?- pregunta preocupado. Ella se alarma un poco.

-. ¿Qué hay ahí, papá? Fenrice quería eso, dejo que lo torturaran y lo lastimaran por ello. Lo tenía Malfoy, ¿Es por eso que Wolfblood tiene a los Malfoy aquí? ¿Tú sabes algo?

-. El diario de tu madre- susurra como si no le hubiera escuchado lo demás.

Se aleja un poco para poder verle la cara. Había una nota preocupante en sus facciones.

-. Tu madre… tu madre escribía en ese diario cuando estaba trabajando en el Ministerio.

-. ¿Cuándo trabajaba para buscar la solución para la licantropía?- preguntó con una sensación pesada en el estómago.

-. Sí.

Un extraño temor se alzó en su estómago. Se levanta para mirar a su padre, este parece perdido en sus recuerdos.

-. ¿Papá? ¿Logro descubrir algo?- pregunto ansiosa.

-. No que yo sepa, hija- susurró este y le acomodo más contra él.- luego de que se dejara de financiar el proyecto tu madre lo dejo, ella no lo hubiera dejado de lado si hubiera tenido un simple chance de que funcionara.

Esas palabras le calmaron un poco. El sopor le inundo y pronto se quedó dormida con la mente en un millar de cosas.

(Remus) Febrix se quedó dormida poco después, pero lo que le acaba de decir no le ayudo a él.

Sammantha siempre había escrito todo lo que hacía en ese diario, desde lo más mínimos pasos para la solución de la licantropía. Él, de las pocas veces que había logrado ver algo de ese diario había entendido muy poco por todos los garabatos, flechas, rayones y dibujos que este tenía. Nunca le había tomado realmente el peso a ese diario. Mucho menos que había pasado con él luego de que Sam dejara ese proyecto. ¿Por qué lo tenían los Malfoy? Y si, como decía Fe ¿Había sido por ello que ellos estaban allí? ¿Por qué el diario? ¿Qué tenía este?... una intranquilidad le inundo los sentidos.

Aun así, recordaba que Sam jamás dejo de todo del lado el proyecto. Aun recordaba cuando Fe, aún era demasiado pequeña y dormía más que nada en sus transformaciones. Sammantha le había inyectado uno que otro calmante cuando la poción matalobos no funcionaba del todo bien y su lobo se auto infringía heridas. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que muchas de esos calmantes le hacían desmayarse… pero no.

Sam, su Sam no…

Estaba pensando cosas sin sentidos. Atrajo un poco más a Fe contra sí, y cerró los ojos.

Sammantha jamás le habría hecho algo a él o a Fe, no su Sam.

(Fenrice) Abrió los ojos tan adolorido que estuvo a punto de desmayarse una vez más. Estaba en su habitación, había varias luces tintineantes y la chimenea prendida. Era verano, pero al estar bajo tierra varios metros no impedía que el calor fuera un problema. Además tenía frío, mucho frío.

El olor a su maestro le hizo buscarlo, estaba sentado frente al fuego.

-. Maestro- jadeo con los dolores corporales inundándole completamente. Se llevó una mano a la cintura donde el dolor lacerante era más profundo.

-. Fenrice- su maestro apareció a su lado y dejo el Diario en el mueble.- haz despertado, gracias a Merlín.

-. Me duele todo… ach… todo- se queja.

-. Bueno, te han torturado, magullado, quemado y menos mal que no descuartizado. Pero estas bien. Los días más difíciles han pasado.

-. ¿Días?- pregunto con un graznido.

-. Estamos a viernes- soltó con una sonrisa un poco apagada. El maldice. Se sienta como puede y maldice internamente no tener las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse si quiera.

Mira el diario y luego a su maestro. No necesita preguntar nada cuando este se sienta y suelta un largo suspiro. Con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación.

-. Es realizable- susurra y el siente que se le inunda el pecho de una felicidad abrumadora- pero…

-. ¿Qué?- pregunta emocionado.

-. No sé si resulte con Febrix.

-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunta esta vez abrumado. Una sensación de que acababan de congelarle el estómago le inunda. De pronto siente que todo se le cae encima. Su maestro le pone una mano en el hombro y toma el diario. Lo abre en una página ruinosa.

El apenas puede leerlo, además de la letra lo que allí sale le pone los pelos de punta. Mira fijamente a su maestro.

-. Imposible- susurra mientras la realidad le golpea.

-. Fenrice…

-. ¡No! Lo intentare de todos modos… tal vez, tal vez si funcione.

Su maestro no dice nada mientras deja el diario sobre su abdomen y se levanta con una sonrisa triste.

-. Te traeré algo de comer- y desaparecer.

Él toma de nuevo el diario sintiendo su cuerpo flojo y atolondrado. La letra no es de Sammantha la madre de Fe, sino una letra estilizada y ordenada. Pero el simple hecho de que confirmen más abajo lo que cree que esta pasado.

-. No, maldición no. Esto va a resultar, lo sé. Lo sé.

Esta demasiado cansado, y esto es lo único de lo que puede colgarse. Ahora no tiene nada ni nadie. Solo Fe… el recuerdo de Eriste le llega de pronto y se lo quita de la cabeza con una maldición. Deja el diario de lado mientras ve a Mao colgando de su dosel batiendo las alas. Nils no está cerca…

Ambas mascotas se las dio Eriste. No las podía tener con él.

Y solo hoy, en ese momento. Se sintió realmente solo.

Porque no tenía a nadie, nadie más que su maestro que realmente fuera alguien importante para él. No, con una Amiga traidora, y con una Fe, que quien sabe cómo está ahora.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan solo. Abandonado.

(Febrix) Ha logrado convencer a William de que le deje ir a La Madriguera. No quiere estar en la Comarca, la presión de saber cómo esta Fenrice y que está haciendo con el diario puede más que ella, y los lobos con sus miradas penetrantes le están incomodando más de lo usual. Es con Damian y Mejtis que aparecen en las afueras de la protección. William no es tan pesado como Wolfblood así que le deja sin protector durante su visita.

Hay una protección increíble, y cuando toca levemente esta para notificar de su presencia a los integrantes de la casa siente levemente la magia de Wolfblood. ¿Había puesto el lobo una protección?

No alcanzo a preguntar más, cuando el Señor Weasley con uno de sus hijos mayores aparecen cerca. Les miran sorprendidos.

-. Lamento no avisar señor Weasley.

-. No te preocupes Fe- responde este extrañado.- ¿Está todo bien?

-. Algo- responde siendo sincera.

-. Por favor, haga una pregunta de seguridad- le dice Mejtis quien está un poco más atrás mirando los alrededores.

Luego de la pregunta de rigor le dejan pasar. Ambos licanos se quedan afuera y Damian le informa que irá por ella en la tarde y que por favor de los favores no se metiera en problemas, que ya han tenido una semana pesada.

El señor Weasley y su hijo son amables al no preguntar nada mientras llegan a la Madriguera donde los chicos aún en pijamas toman desayuno y sus caras de sorpresa es descomunal.

-. ¡Febrix!- salta Potter y se acerca- ¿Estas bien? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto mirándole de arriba abajo- Anari nos contó algo de lo que paso, pero no supo demasiado, Wolfblood estaba apurado.

-. Wolfblood siempre esta apurado- responde con malhumor. El lobo todavía andaba perdido por la vida.

-. ¡Fe, siéntate, déjame servirte desayuno!

-. Yo ya…- no alcanzo a decir nada cuando una taza de chocolate y una par de queques de vainilla le son servidos. No pude reclamar mucho más. Había tomado desayuno, pero no era lo mismo cuando la Señora Weasley era la que cocinaba.

Durante su segundo desayuno le cuenta a los presentes lo sucedido, omitiendo varias partes como que Fenrice le ordeno dañarlo o que se habían llevado el diario de su madre. Y medio mintiendo en otras. Llevaban descansando su buena media hora en la mesa, los mayores hablan de lo sucedido, Potter hablaba con Ginny por lo bajo y ella miro a Hermione.

Al fin y al cabo, además de querer salir de ese infierno que era la Comarca, quería saber si Hermione había logrado encontrar algo.

Cuando la muchacha asintió, ella se sintió un poco mejor. Necesita saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Que es lo que pasaba con ella misma.

Un fogonazo en la chimenea hizo alertar a los demás.

-. ¡Es Anari!- soltó Potter levantándose de golpe.- ¡Merlín se nos ha hecho tarde!- replico mientras se levantaba de golpe y con Ron se escaparon rápidamente hacia arriba.

-. Ginny querida ayúdame- le pidió la mujer a la pelirroja quien asintió. Mientras ella veía su oportunidad; Hermione le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Nunca había estado en esta parte de la Madriguera y le resulto extrañamente reconfortante. Al entrar en la habitación de las chicas, Hermione lanzó un par de hechizos.

-. Los gemelos- le informa como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella lo deja pasar mientras Hermione se agacha aun lado de las camas y saco una caja.

-. Hermione, gracias- suelta mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de un escritorio.- no sabes cómo me estas ayudando.

-. ¿Estas seguras de estos hechizos? son muy complicadas, e intervienen directamente con los recuerdos de la gente.

La chica se levanta con una pila de pergaminos. Ella se sorprende pero no deja de sonreír agradecida.

-. Se llaman memorum retorner, son memorias retenidas, catalogado dentro de los hechizos bloqueadores como ya sabías, y si se saben realizar son mucho menos agresivas que el simple obliviate. Las memorias siguen allí, pero no sientes esa sensación de vacío que un obliviate hace que queden. También son llamadas memorias perdidas- ella se lleva una mano a la nunca, donde la pequeña cicatriz de aquel golpe en el ataque de la Comarca.- y este- suelta la castaña mientras le apuntaba un par de líneas en uno de los pergaminos, es el hechizo para recoger las memorias y sacarlas. Es un poco escalofriante, juegas con las memorias de la gente moviendo, cortando y ocultando lo que quieres. A quien se lo realizas no se da por enterado. El obliviate te deja esa extraña sensación de confusión, como si debieras saber algo, pero, no con este hechizo, de alguna manera te hace pensar que están allí, pero son muy difíciles de traer contigo.

-. Si no me pasaran ya de por si cosas suficientemente extrañas - le comenta. Hermione busca algo más entre sus apuntes.- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunta de pronto logrando que la chica le mirara sin entender.

-. ¿Hacer que?- pregunto.

-. El contrahechizo.

-. ¿No lo quieres para alguien más?- pregunta estupefacta.

-. No- responde- como bien dices alguien ha estado jugando… con mis recuerdos. Y quiero saber que es.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que ambas peguen un salto. Hermione tomo los pergaminos y los dejo rápidamente bajo la cama. Para luego abrir.

-. ¿Qué hacían?- pregunta Potter. Ella siente el corazón en la boca, como si un gran mal estuviera realizando.

-. Cosas de chicas- le responde Hermione un poco cortante.

-. ¿Ya vas donde Anari?- le pregunta levantándose. El chico asiente.- voy con ustedes.

-. ¿De verdad?- ella asiente. Cuando Ron y Harry comienzan a bajar, ella se gira hacía la chica que le mira entre una mezcla de pena y preocupación.

-. Por favor.- susurra. La castaña se muerde los labios unos momentos pero termina asintiendo. Con el pecho un poco más libre baja las escaleras detrás de los dos chicos.

Anari parecía un poco ofendida porque le dejaran esperando, pero cuando la miro cambio inmediatamente su cara por una preocupada y eso no le gusto.

-. ¿El chucho aún no vuelve?- le preguntó.

-. No.

-. ¿Entonces vienes a entrenar?- le pregunta levantando una ceja.

-. Tampoco- niega llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos.- Solo quiero estar sola un rato.

La vampira le mira detenidamente y hace un movimiento con la mano, dejándola. Aunque su mirada inquisitoria no le agrada demasiado. Esa mirada de saber lo que estaba pasando.

Los chicos entraron en una habitación, que por lo que parecía había sido centro de sus entrenamientos.

Ella se fue directo a lo que había sido su antigua habitación alegrándose de no ver a ese pequeño y desagradable elfo doméstico. La habitación estaba limpia, y solo la cama ocupaba el reducido espacio. Se lanzó allí un rato mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca. El cabello corto apenas si había crecido un poco allí.

¿De verdad alguien había ocultado sus propias memorias?

Sabía que no recordar recuerdos cuando pequeña era algo completamente normal. Pero que alguien deliberadamente lo hubiera hecho…

(Harry) Obviamente Anari no les estaba tomando mucha atención. La mujer estaba en una esquina, con la mirada perdida y un mohín molesto en el rostro. Cuando Ron baja la espada y él hace lo mismo, ambos se quedan mirando a su profesora hasta un poco después cuando esta pareció notar que le miraban detenidamente.

-. ¿Por qué se han detenido?

-. ¿Ocurre algo?

La vampira les chasquea la lengua.

-. Quédense aquí- y desaparece rápidamente por la puerta.

-. ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Ron apoyándose en su espada. Él levanta los hombros y suelta un largo suspiro.

-. Me imagino que algo con Febrix.

(Wolfblood) Soltaba una maldición mientras hacía estallar un árbol en llamas. Ilógicamente había ido a parar al único lugar donde no quería llegar. Hacía siglos eternos atrás esa explanada había dado cobijo a una de las batallas más sangrientas que hubiera combatido. Donde licanos y vampiros habían combatido realizando alianzas con humanos que pocas veces se habían visto.

Aun podía recordar el lugar exacto donde en aquellos años esa Febrix y ese chiquillo habían muerto por el poder de los fundadores. Por la lujuria de poder de Slytherin.

Habían mantenido junto con Xirtus esta tierra oculta, un santuario al recuerdo de la perdida y por siempre el yugo de lo que había ocurrido. Hacía unas semanas atrás había vuelto, extrañamente parecía que _ella _quería que aquí fuera el lugar donde próximamente la batalla nuevamente diera pie.

Sabía que Febrix y Harry habían intentado entrar. Pero la protección le había hecho dar círculos por largo rato. Dentro de esta protección también estaba el hogar de Godric y más allá cerca de la ladera la montaña la que había sido el hogar de Slytherin. Ambos hogares mantenido por los años. Con las preciadas joyas de ambos fundadores ocultas bajo la magia y el polvo.

(Febrix) Abrió los ojos cuando Anari apareció en su habitación, respiro profundo intentando que ese nudo en el pecho y la garganta pasara de una vez. Cosa que no hizo.

-. ¿Wolfblood?

-. Aun no vuelve.

-. ¿Heriste a Fenrice?- pregunto como si nada. Ella mira hacia otro lado.- Te obligo- no es una pregunta, le reafirma una obviedad. Ella le mira incapaz de mentir, se está cansando de mentir- Fenrice no es exactamente sensato. Y si te obligo, como tiene la maldita costumbre, no es tu culpa.

-. Puede estar muriendo en ese momento.

Puede ver que la vampira le quiere soltar alguna ironía, algún comentario envenenado pero se lo traga y se sienta al final de la cama con la mirada en el vacío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con la vampira. Y de pronto se colgó de uno de los miedos que más le atenaza por las noches.

-. ¿Anari?- pregunto. La vampira le miro con atención.

-. Cuando no este….

-. ¿Cuándo no estés, qué?- le cortó de golpe. Ella le miro enojada.

-. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes lo que paso en Alemania, sabes que no viviré después de la batalla.- la mujer abre la boca para soltarle algún comentario que ni ella se creería, pero le corta- cuida a mi papá, Anari.

-. Él también morirá sin ti. Eso lo sabes.- se retuerce un poco y le mira con esa breve esperanza que había estado surgiendo dentro de ella día a día.

-. Tal vez no- responde y la vampira le mira atentamente- yo ya estoy –_emparejada_- bueno, ya sabes con el vampiro. Mi papá no ha desmejorado, está bien, está sano. Tal vez cuando me vaya no le ocurra nada, yo, realmente….

-. ¿Y crees que quiera seguir vivo?- pregunta sería.- ¿Crees que quiera seguir vivo con su pareja e hija fallecida? Remus no es así, Febrix. Él lucha por estar contigo, él no lo seguirá haciendo cuando no estés.

Es algo de lo que no quiere pensar. Es algo que no quiere si quiera imaginarse. No quiere que su padre muera, no por ella.

-. Te has puesto a pensar que el simple hecho de que Remus no haya desmejorado, viviendo cuando no debería, ¿Va a ser distinto para ti?

-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-. Eres medio humana Febrix. Tal vez no mueras cuando mates a Fenrice. Contigo nada es seguro.

¿Sobrevivir?... no. Sentía que no había descanso luego de todo esto.

(Fenrice) Aparece a duras penas, el dolor se extiende por todos sus miembros y es tan fuerte que se tiene que sujetar a una pared para no caer. Sus sentidos se pierden, y aunque ha comido hace poco, la sangre a penas si había curado un mínimo de los daños.

El olor a lobo se impregna en sus fosas nasales, pero es solo sangre, ya se había desecho del cuerpo de Arnel. Se arrastra hacía la otra celda. Yace en un montón de ropa sucia, el olor a mugre y suciedad le importa bastante poco.

Severus Snape yace allí más muerto que vivo. Pero en su estado va a darle una oportunidad. La última, para los dos.

-. Snape- le llama mientras se acomoda contra las rejas.

Lo oye moverse a duras penas. Lo escucha soltar una diatriba de maldiciones y cuando se gira su rostro ceniciento está envuelto en el odio. Cuando le mira sus ojos no están velados por la locura del encierro, lo que agradece.

El hombre sonríe, una sonrisa que en sus labios es extraña y malintencionada, de su garganta sale una risa regodeada en su condición.

-. ¿Tienes un nueva tendencia a hacer de alfiletero, vampiro?- pregunta. Él sonríe un poco y saca de su pantalón el diario para mostrárselo.

La sonrisa se esfuma, su rostro se tuerce. Cualquier indicio de locura, la mínima que fuera desaparece cuando este se levanta con unas fuerzas que obviamente apenas tiene.

-. ¿Cómo?

-. ¿Creías que me ibas a ganar, Snape? Me ha costado, pero lo tengo. Tu ahijado te manda saludos.

El sujeto se lanza hacía adelante con ojos viciosos. Toda una vida luchando por este experimento. Toda una vida esperando que funcionara. Ahora, bien, le daría la oportunidad.

-. Vengo a plantearte un trato, Snape- suelta y carga su cuerpo contra la muralla, buscando algo en lo que apoyarse. Las piernas le tiemblan y no puede dejar que el humano crea que tiene algún poder sobre él.- no tengo suficiente magia para hacerlo yo, ni mucho menos la experiencia. Hay cientos, miles de creadores de pociones en el mundo que daría una mano por esto.- el hombre se enfurruña- tú trabajo.

-. ¿Cuál es el trato?

-. Tú lo haces para mí…

-. ¡No!

-. Déjame terminar.- le suelta con un movimiento aburrido de mano- tú lo haces para mí. Pero… -levanta la mano cuando este vuelve abrir la boca para negarse- solo para mí.- el humano se endereza mirándole con esos apagados ojos negros.

-. ¿No lo quieres para el señor tenebroso?

-. Solo me interesa un licano, Snape. No toda la chusma.

-. ¿La hija de Sammantha? La chica Lupin.

Él no tiene que decir más que solo mirarlo con intensidad. Su pecho quema, lo necesita, lo necesita más que nada. Aferrarse a esa esperanza.

-. Es imposible.

-. ¡No me digas eso!- grita acercándose. Aferrarse a lo único que le queda.

-. Ella es parte de la poción. Ella es un ingrediente. Un sustrato. Algo. Su sangre es la única que pudo soportar las cargas mágicas.

Lo aferra del pecho y lo acerca con renovada energía. No quiero saber eso, no quiere dejar ir a lo único que lo ha mantenido a flote.

-. Dame una esperanza, Snape. Y te dejare ir, con el diario y un pase a tu libertad.

El humano le mira con esos ojos oscuros por largo rato. Está a punto de gritar y dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

Pierde la fuerza, pierde su enfoque. ¿Qué más le queda que la esperanza?

-. Dame el diario, Vampiro. Y veré lo que puedo hacer…

(Febrix) Aun sigue demasiado aturdida. Es temprano y desaparece por la chimenea hacía la Madriguera. La señora Weasley parece asustada por un segundo hasta que ella le notifica que se aburría y que prefiere pasar tiempo con las chicas.

La amable mujer le manda al cuarto con una sonrisa.

Antes de llamar las escucha hablar.

-. Venga Hermione, dime que estás haciendo.

-. No puedo Ginny, me pidieron que no digiera nada.

-. ¿Es de la Orden? ¿Te han pedido algo de allí?

-. No, no es de la Orden.

-. Haz encontrado algo de información del escudo.

-. Tampoco, Ginny. No me lo vas a sacar.

-. Me aburro, Mione. Tal vez pueda ayudar…

Ella extrañamente sonríe a pesar que su mundo se está desmoronando más que nunca. Toca la puerta y ambas callan, se escucha un ruido de pergaminos siendo ocultados.

-. Pase- dijo la pelirroja.

Entra en la habitación mientras ambas chicas sueltan un suspiro.

-. ¿Han vuelto antes?- pregunta.

-. No, me aburría.- su mirada se dirige a la castaña, quien le evade la mirada. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunta con toda la esperanza que tiene.

-. No lo sé. Creo que sí, pero Febrix… ¿De verdad?

-. Alguien ha estado jugando con mi mente, Hermione. Creo que si quiero saberlo.

-. ¿Qué ocurre Fe?- le pregunta la pelirroja. Y ella mira atentamente a la castaña que asiente.

-. Está bien. Pero… no sé, yo no…

-. Confió en ti.

Pasan unos breves momentos en que la chica titubeo hasta que soltó un largo, largo suspiro. Le explica brevemente a Ginny quien parece aturdida.

-. Está bien. Quítate la capa y la camisa. Hay que colocarte algunas runas sobre los hombros y la columna.

Ella se congela. La mordida aún está cicatrizando. Titubea bastante por lo que ambas le miran.

-. Estamos entre chicas, Fe- le suelta Ginny con una sonrisa comprensiva. Y ella se muerde el labio negando y sonrojándose un poco.

-. No saldrá nada de acá, ¿verdad?

-. Nada- prometen las dos.

Hace de tripas corazón y se medió desnuda hacía arriba. Cuando se sienta en un pequeño taburete, escucha el momento en que ambas ven la mordida. Tiene unas irrefrenables ganas de taparse, y lo hace mientras se inclina un poco.

-. Para el ataque- suelta con la voz rasposa- Fenrice me tomo por sorpresa.

-. Está bien- suelta Ginny- no tienes que darnos explicaciones, Fe.

Ella suelta un largo suspiro mientras quita la mano. Se siente desnuda, más de lo que ya estaba.

-. Esto no debería demorar.- la escucha lanzar algunos hechizos alrededor, los mismo que antes, de protección y de aviso.- cierra los ojos.

Se le retuerce el estómago ante los nervios. Quiere saber lo que está pasando de una vez por todas. Quiere saber qué es lo que se ocultó y quien lo hizo.

Le ponen las runas grabadas con magia y le inclinan un poco la cabeza. Escucha a Hermione recitar algunas palabras en alguna extraña lengua muerta.

Cuando la chica pone su varita en el mismo lugar donde tenía la cicatriz. Su cuerpo se congela. No puede respirar y una sensación de succión en su cabeza parece llevarse su mente hacía atrás. Quiere gritar ante la desesperación pero no dura demasiado.

Como un golpe todo vuelve hacía ella. Ginny es quien le pesca mientras respira con fuerza. Se sienta en el suelo y mira a Hermione atenta.

¿Saco algo? ¿Vio algo? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-. ¿Qué?

-. Alguien si utilizo el hechizo en ti, Fe. Hay residuos pero ya se han perdido. Y por lo que esa herida parece, alguien ya los extrajo.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto aturdida.

-. ¿Cuándo te hiciste la herida, recuerdas algo más?

Ella cierra los ojos y piensa. Tiene algunos ramalazos. Alguien le había dicho que había sido operada porque el golpe había sido más grave de lo que esperaban. Pero nada más… nunca nadie más le pregunto sobre si se sentía mal de la cabeza o algo.

La Comarca.

Wolfblood.

* * *

_Volví_

_Al final me di unas buenas vacaciones porque aún no voy a dar mi título._

_1° Voy a subir de ahora en adelante, cuando logre formar los caps de 8 a 11 hojas. Una vez al mes o varias. Todo depende el muso. _

_2° Soy malísima colocando títulos... de verdad. Así que si de pronto pillan alguna incoherencia no se asusten XD_

_3° Intentare con todo lo que puedo, terminar el fic este año._

_4° Quiéranme con un review :D_

_5° Creo que ya no me queda relleno con que darle. Así que a morir con todas las tramas enredadas del fic. _

_6 ° Kat, no sé si te agradecí… creo que si… ya no lo recuerdo XDD, pero bueno, gracias por el review una vez más :D _


	101. Las memorias de Sammantha

_Es un capitulo rápido. Pero bastante esencial._

**Capítulo 101: Las memorias de Sammantha**

(Febrix) Tomo a los licanos por sorpresa, Mejtis y Damian que estaban haciendo guardia la regañaron por largo rato mientras ella apenas si les hizo caso. Que su seguridad, blablablá y más blablá. Les deja allí hablando solos cuando les recuerda que no pueden dejar la entrada sin guardia.

No se detiene mientras corre hacía el hospital.

Wolfblood. Sabe que es el lobo. Siempre lo es.

Quiere golpearlo, quiere… quiere que deje de ocultarle cosas.

Sus pequeños le alcanzan a medio camino, y les da inmediatamente órdenes para cubrirle la espalda.

Entra en el hospital buscando a Emil. Una de las medimagas le informa que se encuentra en su despacho. Un pequeño cuarto al final del pasillo.

Emil debía saberlo, era su medimaga de cabecera – por así decirlo -, ella debía saber todo cuando le sucede. Y si le han hecho algo así, con las runas y esa sensación extraña que le hizo Hermione, no podía pasar desapercibido. Pilla a Neil afuera haciendo guardia. La loba le saluda emocionada mientras le avisa a la joven que va a entrar.

La chica está sentada detrás de un abarrotado escritorio mientras escribe en unos pergaminos.

-. ¿Fe? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien, te duele la pierna?- le pregunta medio levantándose. Ella levanta una mano para aplacarla.

-. ¿Emil?- la chica le mira con el único ojo bueno bien grande.- quiero que me digas la verdad, y no me voy a enojar. Y no le voy a decir a ese saco de huesos que se hace llamar lobo.- la alfa le mira alarmada- sé que Wolfblood confía en ti, no sería de otra forma.- la mujer abre la boca dispuesta a refutar, pero la calla- ¿Wolfblood hizo que me operaran? ¿Él hizo algo conmigo? No me mientas, como van las cosas me va a explotar de todos modos en la cara y lo terminare sabiendo de todos modos.

La mujer parece sorprendida. Esta dispuesta a rebuscar en toda las instalaciones algo que le diga lo que está pasando. Pero para su suerte, Emil asiente. Sigue siendo raro que las cosas sucedan por la buena, pero no pierde oportunidad.

-. Fue hace tiempo.- murmura y se mueve para buscar algo- durante una de las veces que llegaste al hospital. Había algo extraño en tu cabeza, como una protección. No quisimos meter mucha mano, no sabíamos lo que era.- saca un archivo y le muestra lo que ella creía era una imagen de su cabeza. Había un extraño manchón en esa zona de su cráneo.

-. ¿Entonces no fue Wolfblood?

-. Él tampoco lo sabía.

-. ¿Entonces… cómo?

-. El ataque a la Comarca, ¿Recuerdas aquella piedra que te hirió en la cabeza?- estuvo a punto de preguntarle ¿Cuál de todas? Había sido enterrada viva. Pero sabía y recordaba una que le había pegado justo allí.

-. ¿La que me golpeo atrás?

-. La misma.

-. ¿Una piedra desbloqueo lo que sea?- pregunto no entendiendo, pero luego se espabilo no importándole- ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué alguien…. Mis recuerdos? ¿Los tiene Wolfblood?

-. No eran tuyos, Fe.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Es lo poco y nada que sé. Esos recuerdos no eran tuyos. Estaban como "almacenados", pero no eran tuyos.

-. ¿De quiénes eran?- pregunto ahora acelerada.

-. No lo sé.- respondió la licana con un suspiro.- Wolfblood se los llevó y no se habló más del tema.

Se tuvo que sentar un momento. Tiene que encontrarlos, tiene que saber que eran. Hay demasiadas cosas que están cayendo dentro de pozos sin fondo y necesita respuestas rápidas.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunta la chica. Ella suelta un largo suspiro.

-. Lo único que sé hacer.- responde levantándose.- cabrear al lobo.

Y así lo estaba haciendo. O así espero… pero no resulto.

-. ¡MALDITA JODIDA PUERTA!- gruño y le dio una patada a la dicha.

-. Vienen de vuelta- le informo Zephir desde la esquina.

-. ¡Ven!.- le informo a su lobo que de un salto se lanzó contra sus brazos. Gracias Merlín por todos esos entrenamientos. Lo tapo con la capa y se lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad. La guardia de lobos entro en ese momento al pasillo. Se deslizo hacía la pared e intento acompasar sus latidos. Los lobos solo se detuvieron un segundo antes de seguir. Escuchándolos se quitó la capa y dejo a su lobo en el suelo.

Wolfblood ni siquiera tenía una habitación. ¡El estúpido lobo! ¿Cómo podía ser? Era el "creador" ¿Cómo no iba a tener su propia habitación? Pues no le quedaba nada mejor que asaltar la única habitación que le quedaba, la de William.

-. ¿Cuántas protecciones puede tener esto?- gruño mientras sacaba la última protección que conocía. Pero aún había un montón que le eran desconocidas.

-. ¿Y si la hace volar amita?- le pregunto el lobo desde la esquina.

-. No tendríamos suficiente tiempo- le responde y vuelve a patear la puerta.- piensa, piensa, piensa….- comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

-. Amita es Danae- le informa su lobo. Ella pega un respingo y con su lobo salen corriendo hacía la sala donde la loba se movía nerviosamente luego de informarle que tenían visita. Llegan en el momento en que se abre la puerta y por allí entra William, Damian, Mejtis y Donnati, quedándose parada ante sus caras de espasmos.

-. ¡Febrix? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta William.

El salón era la primera sala, a la derecha estaba la habitación de William, la biblioteca, el comedor central y otros salones. A la izquierda el cuarto de ella, su padre y otras dependencias. El salón tenía el tapete atrás del escritorio de William… pero nada más.

-. Yo solo… mirando…

-. ¿Mirando?- pregunta el lobo alfa con escepticismo.- Damian y Mejtis me han dicho que te has vuelto sola de donde los Weasley- ella mira detenidamente a los dos licanos.

-. ¿De verdad?- les pregunta- son unos acusetes.- ambos le miran como si les hubiera golpeado, pues bien, se lo merecían.- si bueno, estaba aburrida. Los chicos fueron a entrenar con Anari, y las chicas estaban haciendo "deberes de chicas" y cosas así. Me aburrí y me volví.

-. ¿De verdad?- le pregunta el lobo- dejadme un momento con Fe. Volved en un rato. Zephir, Danae- le habla a sus dos lobos- su hermano está muy nerviosos allá afuera.- sus lobos con los rabos ocultos se marchan. Ella se queda sola con el licano.- Febrix, es mi habitación. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a sentir que querías entrar?

Se le va la sangre de golpe. Y se le enfría hasta el pensamiento. Estúpidos hechizos de conexión.

-. Ahora bien. ¿Me darás una razonable respuesta?

-. Wolfblood no tiene habitación propia.- es lo único que atina a decir.

-. La Comarca es su habitación.

-. Entonces gracias a Merlín que no he encontrado su mueble de ropa interior.- responde aun a tiro. No estaba pensando, eso se notaba. William simplemente le miro…. Y miro, hasta que ella se retorció.

Sabe que no va a lograr nada. Ya le resulto con Emil, difícilmente le va a resultar con la mano derecha de Wolfblood.

-. Él lobo tiene algo mío, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que verla en tu habitación.

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. ¿Crees que estaría intentando echar abajo tu puerta si te hubiera preguntado?

-. Aun nos vez como unos extraños.- le dice de pronto. Dejándola sin comprender.

-. Difícilmente. Los tengo pegados a mis suelas todo el día a cada rato.- el lobo suelta un largo suspiro.

-. ¿No me dirás?

-. No

-. ¿No confías en mí?

-. Puedo confiar en ti, pero no en lo fiel que eres a ese lobo.

-. ¿Es importante para ti?

-. Estaba intentando echar abajo una puerta… a patadas.

William no le dice nada sobre eso último, tiene la vista fija en el mural de atrás.

-. Wolfblood volverá esta tarde. Puedes hablar con él e intentar… llegar a un acuerdo.- ella no dice nada cuando la puerta central se abre de la nada.

Maldita magia de la Comarca. A veces, simplemente lo odiaba.

(Draco) Puro instinto, puro recordatorio. Lo había leído muchas veces, y aunque podía jurar por su familia que podía hacerlo. Una de las primeras enseñanzas en hacer una poción era nunca hacerla de memoria, un solo movimiento en falso y esa indefensa poción para la tos podía emitir un gas venenoso.

Pero ahora… podía recordar esto. Podía recordar que la poción tenía que tomar un gris verdoso, medio espeso. Faltaban pocos ingredientes… y el más importante.

La sangre de Lupin.

(Febrix) No solo fue un cambio en el ambiente si no que realmente una sensación le paso por todo el cuerpo. Las hadas habían estado protegiendo la Comarca con su propia magia, pero ahora se retiraban. Una orden así solo podía darla Wolfblood.

Estaba en la cascada esperando… cuando fue su Nahrir la que se acercó medio temblorosa, asustada por un momento la tomo con cuidado y esta se aferró a sus dedos.

-. ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba y la acunaba entre sus manos.

-. Amita- le llamo Danae mirando hacia arriba.

Un montón de hadas iban de un lado a otro duramente volando mientras se introducían en masa en la cueva sobre la cascada. Estaban agotadas pobres criaturas, esperaba que nada más que un descanso las recuperara, eran demasiado hermosas para diezmar su número de una forma tan cruel.

-. Nahrir debes ir allí, tienes que recuperarte- le dijo a su hada que negó y se aferró a su pulgar con fuerza. Descansando su cuerpecito sobre su palma. Ella la acuno contra su pecho. El lobo podía esperar, si algo le sucedía a Nahrir tendría que hacerle mucho daño a Fenrice.

(Wolfblood) Nada. Absolutamente nada. Jodido vampiro.

Algunos alfas le esperaban en la entrada, les dio la orden de que le informaran de lo más preocupante, pero no habían tenido tanto ajetreo más que el de reducir un poco a unos lobos que habían tenido la genial idea de instigar una rebelión. Pobres estúpidos.

Les dio una orden a las hadas de que fueran a recuperarse. La luz de la Comarca descendió un poco pero nada que realmente no pudieran acostumbrarse.

Pero fue cuando pilló a William a medio camino con el rostro tensó y preocupado que mando a despachar a los demás alfas.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto mientras retomaban el camino a la casa central.

-. Febrix buscaba algo en mi habitación.- le dijo este.

-. ¿Algo como qué?- pregunto con una mala sensación.

-. No me lo ha querido decir obviamente, solo que tú lo tienes y que es suyo.

-. ¿Dónde está la chica ahora?

-. En la cascada, como siempre.

Un lobo se acercó a ellos corriendo. Lo reconoció al momento, era uno de los guardias de los Malfoy.

-. Mi señor- le hizo un breve inclinación de cabeza- el señor Malfoy requiere vuestra presencia como ha dicho él de suma importancia. Es algo de lo que ha estado trabajando, mi señor.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para reaccionar. ¿No podía ser, no? ¿O tal vez si?

Apresuradamente y con William a su lado, llegó al oculto despacho donde una poción estaba siendo cocida. El chico Malfoy tenía una venda alrededor del cuello, y se veía un poco más flaco de lo que recordaba. Pero seguí teniendo esa mirada y esa pinta de sangre limpia.

-. Creo que está funcionando.

-. ¿Lo crees?- pregunta él acercándose.

-. Tiene la pinta de lo que debería tener.- responde con la voz un poco dubitativa.- creo recordar los pasos siguientes muy bien, pero lo necesito ahora- él sintió un pequeño malestar ante lo que tenía que hacer, pero asintió de todos modos.

-. ¿Cuánto tiempo me das?

-. Dos horas máximo.

-. Está bien. Volveré en unos minutos.

Salió con un William muy serio.

-. ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

-. Es la única esperanza que tengo- susurró y miro a su amigo- y si puedo mantenerla viva. Lo hare como sea.

Fe estaba como siempre, en esa jodida cascada. Contra un árbol con uno de sus lobos a sus pies, los otros dos jugando con una ramita. Los lobos tampoco sentían la luparia de este lugar, tal vez ya hasta se habían hecho inmunes. Fe tenía a una de sus hadas contra su pecho. Esa que Avaneris le había cedido.

Levanto una mano y los primero en caer fueron los dos lobos jugando.

-. ¡Danae! ¡Zephir!- saltó la chica hacía adelante. El otro cachorro también saltó hacía sus hermanos. Lo desmayo.- ¡Raziel!- cuando Febrix se estaba girando, la desmayo.

El hada salió volando desesperada hasta que lo vio y se acostó sobre la espalda de Fe.

Se arrodillo a su lado y saco la jeringa. El hada se le lanzo encima haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos.

-. ¡No le hare daño!- replico. El hada le miro nerviosamente- es por su bien- le informo.- de verdad…

Son por su bien. Son para no verla morir. No la dejaría morir. No otra vez.

(Febrix) Despierta atolondrada. Pega un saltó y todo le da vueltas. No hay nadie cerca, no está Nahrir tampoco, gatea hasta Raziel asustada.

-. Raziel- susurra tomando la cabeza de su lobo. Este pega un espasmo y abre los ojos asustados.- ¿Estás bien?

-. ¿Amita que sucedió?- pregunto pegando un saltó y tamborileando un poco.

-. No lo sé- responde con el corazón a mil. Se levanta para ir a ver sus otros dos cachorros. Estos despiertan en el momento en que los movió un poco.- ¿Sienten algún rastro?- pregunta sintiéndose mareada y con un poco de nauseas. Se tuvo que sentar un poco cuando las náuseas la invaden más fuerte.

-. No hay nada, amita- le responde Danae- hay que llevarla al hospital.

-. Solo dame un momento- susurra cerrando los ojos.

Emil la deja recostada en una camilla mientras ella intenta mantener su desayuno dentro. Sus cachorros también se los llevaron ya que estaban igual de mareados que ella. Sufre algunas arcadas más y se inclina contra la cama buscando cualquier cosa por si acaso tiene que mal agradecer la comida.

Cuando pasan y se recupera un poco nota el ruido en la puerta. Wolfblood le estas mirando. Parece un poco tenso, y más le vale. Tiene mucho que hablar con él.

-. Debes dejar de ir a la cascada.

-. Déjame, es el único lugar donde no los tengo allí husmeando cada cinco minutos.

-. Te estas envenenando con Luparia.

-. ¡Ho, por favor! E estado allí mucho tiempo y esto fue más extraños… alguien me ataco, o algo así.

-. No seas exagerada.

-. ¿Qué no sea exagerada? Mira quien habla- le responde y una nueva nausea vuelve a dejarla calmada sobre la cama. Cuando quiere volver a gritarle al lobo este se había ido.

(Wolfblood) William le mira desde el final del pasillo.

-. Ella va a estar bien. Solo se descompenso un poco.

-. ¿Estás seguro de esto maestro?

-. William ya hablamos de esto. l

-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo va a hacer?

-. Necesito hacer un experimento. Búscame a alguien que no sea indispensable… y Merlín sabe que aquí hay muchos.

(Febrix) Miro a Emil quien simplemente levanto los hombros y le mostro la carpeta.

-. Que ha sido la luparia. Debes dejar de ir.

-. No.

-. Te vas a volver a desmayar.

-. Fue más raro que eso.

-. Contigo Fe, todo es muy raro.- le recuerda la licana mientras ella guarda su varita en su bolsillo aceptando la obviedad.

-. A los lobos ¿Les paso lo mismo?

-. Lo mismo.

-. Ok, dejare de ir... por tanto rato. Pero de verdad, ustedes tienen un pueblo tan grande y ni siquiera una jodida plaza. ¿En que se entretienen?

-. Hay mucho que hacer, y no creas que no tenemos entretenciones.

-. Ok, pero tampoco es que quiera ver gente.

-. Eso ha sonado muy antisocial.

-. Soy una antisocial, ¿Qué no has escuchado a Wolfblood? Me lo recuerda todos los días.

-. Espérame un momento y te invito a comer a casa.

-. No quiero dejar a papá solo.

-. No va a estar solo, nunca está solo. Vamos… hoy es día de legumbres.- ella hace un ruidito medio asco. No es que no le gusten, pero venga… son demasiado monótonas.- y a mí me ha llegado un saco de papas.

-. ¿Papas?

-. Salteadas, cocidas, fritas.- la chica sugiere con las cejas.- tú eliges.

-. Ok, me haz tentado.- le ordena a uno de sus lobos que le diga a su padre.

Cuando estaban llegando a la casa de Emil, por el camino contrario se encontraron con un sorprendido Damian.

-. ¿También te tentó con alguna comida?- le pregunta el licano.

-. ¡Ho! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Emil.- le reclama a la licana- estoy enojada con este licano.

-. ¿Enojada?

-. ¿Y yo que hice?

-. Te fuiste de lengua con William.

-. Tenías que esperar que te fuéramos a buscar. ¿Cuál es la intención de tener protección, si no le haces caso?

-. Soy rebelde natural- le responde y entra en la sala de Emil. Damian rueda los ojos pero se termina riendo de todos modos.

Por votación popular son papás salteadas, que con un poco de verdura, fue una cena agradable. Sentados los tres en la mesa hasta que Emil le queda mirando detenidamente.

-. Es hora de dar el siguiente paso- les dice, y ambos se le quedan mirando sin entender.- Merlín- se queja- de vuestra relación.

Se le congela la sangre y le mira sorprendida.

-. ¿Wolfblood te dijo algo?- pregunta Damian ahora mucho más serio.

-. ¿Wolfblood?- le pregunta la licana- no claro que no. Pero estoy adelantándonos a los hechos. Si el lobo no ve un progreso en vuestra relación, tal vez con que salga.

-. Tal vez se le haya olvidado- susurra ella con una estúpida esperanza.

-. ¿De verdad? Fe- la licana le pregunta con burla y le toma una mano- el vampiro entro en la Comarca, tal vez no sea fácil para él volver a entrar, pero puede intentarlo. Pero Wolfblood no va a esperar un segundo intento para amarrarte a la Comarca.

Ella cierra los ojos y baja la mirada. No quiere esto. No de esta forma. No engañando. No obligándolos a ambos a algo que en su interior no pueden.

-. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- pregunta Damian con la voz apagada.

-. En la Comarca ya está el rumor desde el beso. Los han visto ir venir, y Fe te ha ayudado mucho en la escuela y eso no pasa desapercibido para lo más cotillas, y tú y yo sabemos Damian, que aquí hay muchos.

-. ¿Entonces?

-. Que Febrix pase una noche en tu casa.

Por un momento es tanto el sofoco que le cuesta si quiera respirar. Mira a Damian que parece que le hubieran prendido en llamas y miraba a Emil como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-. Merlín. ¿Soy la única que está intentando pensar en algo para que Wolfblood no se le ocurra emparejaros como una pareja formal?- les pregunta ahora gruñendo y en ese momento puede ver los nerviosa que esta Emil. Lo desesperada que estaba para que algo así no sucediera.

-. Emil, no puedo ir y quedarme en la casa de Damian como cualquier cosa. Papá me mataría y si algo así pasara y Wolfblood se la creyera, cosa que no haría, pero para su teatro lo haría. Hay sí que estaríamos fritos, nos casaría en cuanta religión se le ocurriera.

-. Tienes un punto.- le dice Emil. Gracias a Dios piensa en ese momento.- Bueno, pensemos.

No logra sacar mucho, así que cuando se marcha Damian la acompaña, la deja en la entrada de la casa de William, donde además para su mala suerte. Están William y Wolfblood hablando.

Se le pone los pelos de punta y recuerda que había estado intentando media tarde.

Las cosas difícilmente le resultan bien. Realmente son maravillosos esos momentos en que no tiene que ir por la vida amenazando o que las cosas le exploten en la cara sin preguntarle nada. Pero está cansada, y cuando está enfrente de esos dos lobos. Solo quiere saber la verdad de lo que estaba en su cabeza, de que es lo que tiene el diario de su madre, y porque era tan importante que Fenrice dejo que le torturaran tan brutalmente para obtenerlo.

-. Febrix- sonríe Wolfblood y ve a Damian alejarse con una sonrisa complacida.

-. ¿Estuvo agradable la cena?- le pregunta William.

Cínicos. Manipuladores.

-. Hasta que los he visto a ambos.

-. Ok, estas de malas pulgas. William me ha dicho que estaban intentando entrar a su habitación. ¿Qué buscabas?

-. Algo que es mío.

-. Interesante- el lobo se endereza y le mira. Puede notar por un momento como le tiembla el labio.- ¿Y que es tuyo si se puede saber?

-. Quiero que me devuelvas las memorias que sacaste de mí, Wolfblood. Son mías.

Se tensa. Se endereza en todo su porte y le mira con esos ojos profundos tan intensamente que ella por un momento duda. Pero no quiere tenerle miedo al lobo. No quiere.

Lux salta del suelo como un resorte. No había querido tocar su espada desde el día en que había herido a Fenrice, pero se ve en la obligación de tomarla cuando esta hace una aparición de tal manera sin su orden.

-. ¡Febrix! Guarda a Lux- le ordena William, pero Wolfblood le agarra de un brazo y lo mueve hacia atrás. La mira por largo rato. Niégalo, pensaba, Ocúltalo… como lo haces siempre.

-. ¿Quién te hablo de eso?

-. ¡Quien no me ha hablado!- le contesta alejándose un paso cuando este comenzó a caminar hacia ella.- sacas algo de mi cabeza que es mío. Quiero que me lo devuelvas.

-. No es tuyo.

-. ¿Qué no es mío?- pregunta pegando un saltó hacía adelante.- estaba dentro de mí, claro que era mío.

-. ¿Quién te hablo de ello?- pregunta y siente esa sensación. Esa cosa que ocupa con los alfas cuando se enoja. Respira profundo y se bloque a hacerle caso.

-. Dámelos. Son míos.

-. No te entregare ninguno de ellos, Febrix. Sí, yo los tengo, sí, yo ordene que te los quitaran. Y yo los oculte para que jamás los vieras.

Se le hincho el pecho de rabia. Se erizo por completo, la madera crujió y no quiso controlar su poder cuando las runas aparecieron en su cara.

-. ¿Vas a atacarme, Febrix?

-. ¡Vas a devolverme lo que es mío!

Toma a Lux y salta hacía adelante. Wolfblood aun esta serio y mientras estocada tras estocada este se mueve esquivándola sus ojos no la dejan, analizándola, verificandola. Se frustra, se enoja. Quiere por una vez, solo por una vez, ganarle, que le entregue lo que es suyo.

En un momento en que el lobo aferra a Lux entre sus manos en un ataque sin piedad a su pecho, ella suelta la espada, y le pega tal patada en el estómago al lobo, que este dio tres pasos hacia atrás tan sorprendido como ella. Pero no deja que el momento se le escape. Se agacha, toma a Lux y cuando levanta la espada, Wolfblood le aparece tan de cerca que ella puede rozar con la nariz su chaqueta.

Se queda congelada ante su presencia, solo atina a mirarlo y cuando sus ojos le miran hay tanto dolor en ellos. No un dolor físico, sino un dolor antiguo, viejo, algo que ha estado calando en su ser por mucho tiempo. Ella no atina hacer nada más que quedarse congelada hasta que este le pesca del cuello, con un manotazo le libera a Lux de las manos, la otra mano va hacía su ojos y frente y la impulsa hacía arriba paralizándola.

-. Te las quite para no hacerte daño.- le gruñe con la voz quebrada y ella quiere moverse y verle. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué? - te las quite porque tu mundo se vendría abajo cuando te enteraras. Pero si eso es lo que quieres. Eso es lo que te daré. Y cuando lo comprendas mantente entera.

La inclina aún más y de pronto todo se vuelve negro.

_Es una sala oscura. Muy oscura. No puede oler lo que hay pero se ve una gran cantidad de pociones cociéndose sobre un amplio escritorio. Hay dos celdas y un pasillo donde había una puerta. En uno de los ellos hay un gran lobo durmiendo. _

_Es su padre. _

_No puede moverse, pero no quiere hacerlo. No reconoce esa sala, ¿Qué hacía su padre allí?_

_La puerta se abre y por allí entra ella… ella de pequeña. Atrás con un canasto y un rostro tenso venia su madre. Joven, hermosas, con esos lentes de montar que parecían siempre un poco más grandes de los necesarios. _

_-. Siéntate allí, Fe- le dice su madre. Y ella pequeña, convertida en su versión de licántropo le hace caso sin chistar, olisqueando de un lado a otro, sus ojos dorados brillantes como nunca. _

_-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora mami?- pregunta la pequeña, y a ella se le eriza el bello ante su voz. _

_-. Espérame un segundo.- la observa sacar un ramillete de algo de su canasto. Un momento de pánico le invade cuando su madre le quita un pétalo a la flor luparia y la lanza dentro de la celda de su padre. _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería hablar, quería acercarse. ¿Qué hacía? Su padre lobo envió un gruñido adolorido y siguió inconsciente. _

_-. ¿Papi va a despertar pronto? ¿Vas a sacarlo a tomar un haz de luna?_

_-. A tu padre no le gusta eso, pequeña- le dice la mujer acercándose. Deja el canasto cerca y deja la luparia cerca del escritorio. Ella noto inmediatamente el diario sobre el canasto. _

_Los síntomas de envenenamiento son instantáneos en su versión pequeña. Una palidez enfermiza se extiende en su cuerpo y sus venas son visibles para cualquier ojo. Pero su madre no se mueve, solo verifica unas pociones. _

_-. Me siento malita, mami._

_-. Solo espera un segundito, hija.- su versión pequeña asiente. _

_¿Por qué hace eso? Quiere acercarse, quiere sacar la flor asesina de allí. _

_-. Tengo sueño- dice la pequeña y comienza a tambalearse. _

_-. No duermas_

_-. Pero. _

_-. ¡No lo hagas!- se exalta la mujer. _

_¿Qué es esto? Esto no es verdad. Esto no verdad… puede sentir sus lágrimas ahogándola. Puede ver esto y no hacer nada. Quiere moverse. _

_-. Dame tu bracito, Fe- le dice la mujer a ella quien con su brazo tembloroso le hace caso sin chistar.- mírame Fe. _

_Hay lágrimas corriendo de su rostro. La mujer llora mientras vierte algo en ella. Quiere gritar, quiere detener esto. _

_-. ¿Qué es eso mami? ¿Me va a dar más sueño? No siento mi brazo. _

_Ella puede verse a sí misma pegando un respingo, respirando con dificultad, pierde la conciencia en cosa de segundos. ¿Por qué su madre no hace nada? Está muriendo… lo está haciendo. _

_-. Vamos, Fe. Vamos. _

_Ante sus ojos puede ver como sus manos pálidas por un momento dejan caer un poco de pelo. Pero crece al momento. _

_Su madre suelta un sollozo ahogado mientras la abraza con fuerza, quema la luparia. Quema el pétalo que había echado dentro de la jaula de su padre. _

_Un aullido terrorífico se alza allá afuera. _

_Y ella observa como su madre la abraza, la acuna contra su pecho con la varita en mano con la vista fija en la puerta… y llora. Llora como jamás la había visto hacerlo. _

La imagen se borra. Se ahoga en sus lágrimas cuando de pronto la claridad de un día cualquiera le deja petrificada.

_Es su casa, en verano. Hay un sol bonito afuera. Logra ver la espalda de su padre saliendo por la puerta y su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa. _

_-. ¡Fe!- le llama y su versión no tan mayor a la anterior sale por el salón. _

_-. ¿Si, mami?_

_-. Porque no me ayudas a sacar esos testarudos gnomos del jardín. _

_-. ¿Puedo?_

_-. Ve, te alcanzo en un momento. ¡No los muerdas! _

_Puede verse salir de la habitación cuando su madre se dirige a la chimenea. Con un fogonazo puede ver un rostro al otro lado. _

_-. ¿Cómo ha resultado?_

_-. Casi, pero no. _

_-. Deberías dejarnos ver al espécimen…. _

_-. ¡No!, he dicho que no. _

_-. Tus habilidades no alumbran genética, Sammantha. Si solo pudiéramos saber su… _

_-. He dicho que no, no le pondrán una mano encima. _

_-. Es un espécimen especial. Es lo que nos llevara a encontrar la cura. _

_-. Por última vez, Severus. He dicho no. _

_-. Si no encontramos la cura, es solo culpa tuya y tu testarudez. _

_La conexión se rompe, y se ve a ella corriendo hacía el salón. _

_-. Hay un gran perro afuera, Mami. Me ha dejado acariciarlo. _

_Su madre pega un saltó y le toma en brazos. _

_-. No quiero que te acerques a ese perro, Fe. Tiene rabia, y puede hacerte daño. _

_-. Pero se veía muy lindo. _

_-. Júramelo. _

_-. Sí, mami. _

La imagen se rompe.

_Puede verse acostada, durmiendo, su madre está a su lado acariciando su mejilla una extraño halo plateado sale de su varita aun costado, como si hubiera quedado un residuo de magia. Cuando una sombra tapa la luz del pasillo. Su madre pega un saltó pero se relaja cuando ve a su padre. _

_-. ¿Qué haces en pie?- le pregunta este y le tiende una mano. Su madre se inclina sobre ella y le da un breve beso en la mejilla. _

_-. No sé, de pronto no he querido dejarla sola. _

_-. Estará bien, solo ha sido un resfriado complicado. Vamos a descansar- susurra su padre tomándola de la cadera. Su madre lo abraza, lo abraza con fuerza, y de pronto de la nada comienza a llorar. _

_-. ¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta su padre angustiado. _

_-. Perdóname, perdóname. Dios, perdóname. _

_Se le hace un nudo en el pecho al ver a su madre allí aferrándose a su padre como si fuera su única salvación. No podía comprender todo esto. No sabía que pensar. _

La imagen vuelve a romperse.

_Están en el jardín. Su madre esta con la varita en mano apuntando entre dos grandes arbustos. Su rostro tenso, asustado. _

_-. ¡Vete de aquí!- lanza un par de hechizos en rápidos movimientos. _

_Puede ver la figura, alta, desgarbada, está segura que es Wolfblood. _

_-. ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjanos en paz!_

_-. Deja a Fe en paz- la voz gruñona y molesta le verifica sus sospechas. _

_-. ¡Déjanos en paz!_

_-. ¡La vas a terminar matando, mujer!_

_-. ¡La voy a sanar! ¡La voy a curar! ¡Y tú no podrás evitarlo!_

_-. ¡Jugando con ella no vas más que dañarla! _

_-. ¡Hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerla alejada de ti! _

_El hechizo rojo saltó hacía los arbusto, un tipo de hechizo de succión poderosa que hizo una brecha entre los arbustos, pero ya no había nada más allí. _

_-. ¡Mami!- salió su versión pequeña corriendo de la casa hacía las piernas de su madre. Esta la tomo en brazos entrando presurosamente en la casa. Se pudo escuchar un aullido a lo lejos. _

_La imagen cambia nuevamente. Y esta vez no quiere seguir mirando, no quiere ver esto. _

_Está en ese sótano que no recuerda. Está en una camilla amarrada, puede escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos de su padre en otro lado, los rasguños en la piedra y los quejidos de lamentación. Pero es ella la que está allí, llorando con los ojos perdidos y su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. _

_Puede ver a su madre dándole la espalda mientras mueve una gran cantidad de pociones a la luz de un mechero, abierto y aun lado de la llama de una vela. Ese diario… nuevamente el diario de su madre. _

No… no por favor. Deténtelo. Detenlo.

_-. Mami- susurra con la voz rota- por favor, Mami._

_Detenlo por favor. Puede ver las contusiones en su cuerpo. Su piel tan traslucida que sus venas son visibles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su madre le hace esto? ¿Porque le hace esto? Detente… por favor. No sigas… esto no. No su madre. Su madre era su pilar, su madre era todo lo que la mantenía cuerda. _

_-. Mami, detenlo… mami perdón- súplica, llora, grita. Y ella no hace nada, su madre no hace nada- yo no quería ser…- se ahoga, convulsiona y aun así su madre no se mueve. Su grito, el grito de un niño le revuelve el estómago. Le dan nauseas. Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. _

_-. Fe, por favor- le responde su madre con un grito adolorido. _

_Y al fin se gira. Hay lágrimas de dolor cayendo por su rostro contorsionado, mueve nerviosamente las manos y se muerde los labios. Abre y cierra las manos, pero no hace nada. Lleva sus manos a su cabello mientras ella convulsiona en silencio. Verifica un reloj y se gira para tomar ese diario y ojearlo con rapidez. _

_Su rostro se va tranquilizando y una suave sonrisa se extiende por sus labios. Una sonrisa quebrada mientras hace el primer intento de tocarla, cosa que nunca termina de hacer mientras su versión pequeña comienza a emitir un extraño silbido desde su pecho. Su pecho se hunde, sus huesos envían crujidos y sangre le sale de la nariz… su madre vuelve a revisar el diario con el rostro desencajado de dolor… y es en aquel momento en que lo nota. Es humana… es humana… en una luna llena. Es humana… _

_-. Solo un poco más cariño, solo aguanta un poco más… _

_Su grito de dolor le espanta… su cabeza retumba mientras lo último que escucha es eso… ella gritando. Mientras no escucha nada pero puede ver a su madre gesticulando con fuerza mientras se ve ella misma convirtiéndose en lo que siempre había sido. Medio licana… _

Cae al suelo de rodilla. Lo único que siente es su respiración, sus pulmones ahogados mientras sus ojos ven a su padre, que está siendo retenido por William y Luxian, puede ver el miedo en sus ojos, el desconcierto, su padre solo había sido otro títere de este teatro que a cada acto la destrozaba más y más. A su lado Wolfblood que le habla, pero sus palabras están amortiguadas… en su cabeza no hay nada más que silencio.

Su corazón desbocado parece que retumba en su cabeza. Puede sentir su aliento escapando de su boca en ahogas aspiraciones.

De pronto una extraña irrealidad le golpea. Wolfblood jamás le dejo sola… jamás…

Era su madre, la amaba… la amaba.

-. … si solo ella lo hubiera dejado…

Si ella lo hubiera dejado, él podría haberla salvado. Pero Wolfblood no lo hice, porque ella ahora no cree que el lobo no estuviera aquella noche en que los cazadores atacaron.

-. Tú estabas aquella noche…- susurra de pronto. Y el lobo se pone a unos pasos de ella.

-. Nunca estaba demasiado lejos.

Es un ramalazo, y todo se desboca.

(Remus) Había estado en su habitación cuando el ramalazo de magia fue tan fuerte que hasta sus lobos guardianes gruñeron. Una fría sensación le bajo por la espina mientras lo primero que veía por la ventana era algunos alfas corriendo hacía la escalera principal con rostros de alarma y varitas en ristre. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a las dos figuras que se lograban ver, solo para quedarse de piedra cuando ve a Wolfblood con la mano sobre los ojos y frente de Febrix, medio levantándola del suelo y un aura que destellaba entre rojo y plateado alrededor de ellos.

-. ¡Wolfblood!- grita, pero nadie le hace caso.

Sale de la habitación corriendo porque no sabe lo que el lobo le está haciendo a su hija, pero sea lo que sea no era bueno. Salió como un vendaval por la puerta central pero fue William quien le detuvo con un brazo alrededor del cuerpo.

-. ¡Detenlo! ¿Qué está haciendo?- le grita al hombre que parece asustado y eso le pone a mil. Levanta la varita, cuando es Luxian quien le aparece de lado y se la quita.- ¿Qué está haciendo William? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Puede ver a ver a Fe convulsionarse. Mover los brazos como si estuviera exhalando su último aliento de vida. Y aunque intenta quitarse los lobos de encima estos le aferran con fuerza.

-. ¡Febrix!- grita pero nadie hace nada… mientras la mayoría de los alfas se encuentran en las escaleras, observando todo sin hacer nada.

Observa al lobo mayor asustado y lo que es un tipo de trance. Pasan minutos o apenas algunos segundos, no lo sabe. No puede moverse con los dos licanos reteniéndolo. Y aunque podría haberse esforzado un poco más, la magia que rodeaba a ambos era tan poderosa y extraña que no sabía lo que podía pasarle a él o a Fe si se interponía.

Cuando Wolfblood salió del trance y dejo caer a Fe, intento una vez más llegar donde ella pero ambos licanos volvieron a retenerlo. Su hija cayó cual trapo. Con los ojos dorados apagados y perdidos como si no lograra ver nada más allá de un par de metros, y Wolfblood exhalando con fuerza mientras se retira unos pasos más atrás. Se mueve como si estuviera agotado, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos brillosos.

-. Esa es la realidad… ¿Eso es lo que querías ver? ¡Pues allí esta! Intenta ocultarlo por tu bien. ¡Solo por tu bien!

Su hija no responde. No se mueve, y apenas si respira.

-. Le avise. Le informe. Te cuide y espere… si solo ella lo hubiera dejado.

Su corazón se acelera de pronto.

-. Tú estabas aquella noche…- susurra de pronto Febrix. Su voz no suena como la suya. Es la voz de alguien que perdió toda esperanza. Sus ojos dorados aún muertos. ¿Qué le había hecho el lobo?

-. Nunca estaba demasiado lejos… no cuando tus gritos se escuchaban en todo el bosque.

Un sudor frio le baja por toda la espina. Y cuando va a hablar… lo que ocurre a continuación jamás se lo habría esperado.

(Harry) No hay nadie en pie. Pero la fría sensación le hizo levantarse de golpe y salir de la habitación para no asustar a nadie.

Era Febrix, lo sabía. Algo malo estaba pasando.

Un suave rumor le llama la atención. Lluvia… ¿Estaba lloviendo?

Siente un pinchazo y de pronto lo ve. Es Febrix… Febrix envuelta en un aura roja. Magia la envuelve y sus runas siempre en pacifica parsimonia sobre su rostro ahora parecen grotescas cicatrices negras que envuelven sus labios y ojos. Ya no hay dorado allí, ya no hay ojos humanos allí. Solo oscuridad.

La conexión de perdió de pronto, dejándolo sin aire.

Su brazo se entume. Cierra los ojos, y deja su cuerpo vagar hacía la oscuridad.

(Febrix) Él podría haberla salvado. ¡Wolfblood podría haberle salvado! Él dejo que muriera. Él dejo…

Su cabeza se emboto en los recuerdos. Su madre. La investigación. Ella era su conejillo de Indias, ¿Cómo no lo sospecho? El dolor… experimentos. Su madre experimentaba con ella… ¡Con ella! Era su hija… su hija… _El diario_

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus ojos, pero no veía. El dolor en su pecho era tan abrumador que no sabía cómo estaba respirando.

-. Tú pudiste salvarla…

Wolfblood se gira para mirarla con detenimiento. Y es extraño que en ese momento pueda verlo… un chiquillo no más viejo de los 23 años. Jugando a ser Dios.

-. Y no lo hiciste…

-. Febrix…

-. Tú pudiste salvarla….

-. Yo estaba…

-. Y no lo hiciste.

Su cuerpo se quema. Algo explota. Su rostro arde con fuerza y todo lo que ve es negro y rojo. Se mueve tan rápido que el lobo no puede hacer nada cuando ella le pone una mano en el pecho y su magia es tan descontrolada y tan extraña para ella misma que no parece ser quien la mueve. Wolfblood no alcanza si quiera a moverse cuando le quema el pecho y le da tal expulsión con su propia magia que el lobo salta hacía atrás chocando con la puerta y reventándola en su trayectoria.

Puede escuchar a los lobos gritar incoherencias, y ella solo puede darle una última mirada a su padre que parece demasiado temeroso antes de desaparecer.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Se lo merece ¿No? Es un cap espeluznante XDD ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Wolfblood? ¿O de lo que hacía Sam?_

_Bueno como ya les había dicho este es un fic basado en el muso inspirador, así que esperemos que siga esta tanda de inspiración y pueda subir lo más pronto posible XDD_

_**Kat:** Gracias por los ánimos XDD Fenrice ya tiene el Diario y veremos ya en el próximo capitulo si le resulta lo que quiere. Y también con Febrix que va a comenzar a atar cabos y puede que quede un poco la escoba… ¿Quién sabe? Yo no XDDD Gracias otra vez, tus reviews me dan mucho ánimo, cuídate y nos leemos :D_


	102. Repudio

**Capítulo 102: "Repudio"**

**Sábado 4 de Julio. **

(Wolfblood) Despierta tan adolorido que podría jurar que un dragón acaba de pasarle por encima. Hay bastante agitación a su lado aunque no logra enfocar bien la vista.

Un dolor lacerante en el pecho le hace recordar lo que había pasado trayéndolo a la conciencia en el momento y mareándolo por la brusquedad.

William y Emil están a su lado, la chica untándole algo que debe decir le alivia tremendamente la horrorosa quemadura que tiene en medio del pecho.

Los alfas se van deteniendo a su alrededor, expectante. Al enfocar la vista puede ver como la puerta al hogar de William ha sido destruida, completamente, por él.

-. ¿Dónde está la chica?- pregunta mientras detiene a Emil y se sienta con una mueca adolorida.

-. Desaparecido, sin rastros.- le informa Mejtis.

-. ¿Cómo?

-. Ha desaparecido frente a nuestros ojos- le dijo William.- No una desaparición normal, debo decir.

-. Maldición.

Se levanta tambaleante, hasta que no pudo seguir evitando esa mirada en especial. Porque carcomía como el ácido.

Remus estaba en esa esquina, cerca de él Damian un poco crispado. Una mirada oscura, llena de odio puro.

(Febrix) Por un momento, un breve momento no sabe dónde está. Toda fuerza se extingue de su cuerpo y cae de rodillas, con los brazos hacía un lado sus manos convertidas en garras y el vapor que salía de ellas como si hubieran sido sometidas a un gran calor. Las runas en sus mejillas le arden por las lágrimas. Esta tan sofocada, su pecho duele tanto que no puede creer que ese pedazo que llama corazón pueda seguir latiendo por tanto dolor.

¿Por qué? Su mamá… su madre. Ho, por todos los dioses. Había sido su pilar, todo, su todo. Todo lo humano y bueno que creía que tenía.

Había sido solo un experimento más, solo eso. ¿Y su padre? De verdad no había sabido nada, de verdad el solo no había nunca pensado que había algo mal.

¡Y Fenrice! Ho… Fenrice… maldito traidor. Maldito, y ella se había unido a él, ella había comenzado a creer en sus palabras, en sus promesas, ¿Solo había querido el diario? Allí donde esta lo único que doblegaría a los licanos…

No podía con esto, ya no. Todo era traición, solo traición. Quería descansar lo único que quería era olvidar todo, todo.

(Harry) Conocía ese camino y esa sensación, el brazo le envía pequeñas punzadas dolorosas, por lo que corre por el bosque hasta que encuentra el camino y sabe que tiene que ir hacía allí, porque esa desolación, ese dolor abrasivo que sentía no era suyo, y era demasiado para que alguien pudiera sentirlo por sí solo. Lo ahogaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo primero que ve es la casa. La pequeña construcción abandonada, y la ve allí como un cuerpo muerto. Inmóvil y empapada por el breve llovizna.

Trastabillo un poco cuando llegó al camino y se quedó congelado cuando la vio por completo.

Estaba en el suelo fangoso. Sus manos dejaban salir un débil humilló como si estuvieran quemándose y siendo enfriadas por la lluvia. Estaba sentada con sus piernas hacía un lado.

La postura de alguien que ha caído en batalla y es incapaz de ponerse nuevamente pie. Se acerca con cuidado y la escucha.

Está llorando, pero no un llanto tranquilo, es un llanto tan desgarrador que él siente que su cuerpo no podría controlarlo si pudiera sacarlo todo de si como quisiera. Está a solo dos pasos cuando se pone de rodillas delante de ella.

Siente un nudo en el pecho porque no sabe lo que ha ocurrido, pero Fe parece tan destrozada que solo atina a tomar una de sus manos y ver las quemaduras. La chica pega un respingo ahogado, asustada.

-. Soy yo, soy yo Harry.

La chica le mira con esos ojos vacíos. Y su cuerpo se enfría porque son ojos muertos, sin vida. Son negros ya no hay dorado en su mirada y las runas rojas como si hubieran sido quemadas con un hierro caliente en sus sienes y mejillas.

Suelta un jadeo, como si en aquel momento pudiera volver a respirar.

-. ¿Potter?

Su voz suena hueca y cuando él asiente, la chica comienza a menearse de un lado a otro hasta que lo abraza, lo abraza como si no tuviera otra salvación de la cual apoyarse.

-. Por favor, no me dejes sola. Por favor, no me traiciones tú, no tú.

-. Estoy aquí- murmura de corazón.

No sabe lo que ha pasado pero su dolor, mientras la abraza. A Fe que siempre había parecido tan completa, tan fuerte se desmorona. La abraza son fuerza y la deja llorar porque no parece que palabras ni consolación pudiera arreglarla.

Y cuando comienza a hablar, cuando le cuenta lo de su madre utilizándola como un experimento, cada palabra se le entierra en el pecho. Cuando le habla de Wolfblood hay tanto vació en sus palabras.

Han pasado minutos u horas, y cuando Fe al fin deja de hablar se siente tan miserable por ella.

-. No voy a traicionarte- susurra.- no te hare daño.

-. Por favor.

(Wolfblood) Esta angustiado y eso no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Lo han dejado solo con Remus mientras William comienza a poner a los alfas y cazadores en busca de Fe.

El hombre está allí, tenso como un arco. Una estatua llena de amargura y no puede culparlo.

-. ¿Estuviste ese día?- le pregunta y le mira. Una mirada salvaje, dolida.

-. No- niega. Y le gustaría haberle dicho lo mismo a Fe, que él día en que los atacaron él realmente no había estado allí. Podía odiar a Sammantha, pero había sido un pilar para Fe, aunque esa mujer hiciera cosas horribles con ella; pero no la hubiera dejado morir. No de esa manera.

-. ¿Qué... que le mostraste? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-. Lo que su madre hacía con ella.

-. ¡Sammantha no hacía nada con ella!- le grito exaltándose y levantándose, pero podía ver en su mirada que no estaba por completo seguro, que sabía que habían cosas extrañas que él en su ausencia jamás vio.

-. Lo que le mostré, fueron los mismos recuerdos de su madre. No la engañe.

-. Sammantha, no. Ella no…

-. La utilizaba como conejillos de indias, sí. Lo hacía. Y por muy noble que hubieran sido sus intenciones para con la maldición eso no quita que la utilizara para hacer experimentos.

-. No Sam, Sam la amaba más que a su vida. Ella… - la voz se le rompe. El hombre se desmorona llevándose las manos a la cara. Angustiado, dolido. Lo sabe, el siente lo mismo.

-. No niego su amor de madre, pero estaba tan aterrada y empecinada en su búsqueda de curarlos que paso una raya imposible.

-. Si estabas allí, si estabas ¿Por qué?

-. ¿Qué iba a ser Remus?- le pregunta cansado. Adolorido porque muchas veces lo había pensado, pero nunca hecho nada.- ¿Quitárosla? ¿Llevármela? Los hubiera vuelto loco. La cuidaba, sí. A lo lejos me mantenía pendiente de que nada saliera de lo normal.

-. ¿Normal?- pregunta pero más para él- Merlín, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué?

-. Las cosas ya están hecha Remus. Voy a traerla de vuelta y sé que las cosas serán distintas. Pero tú no tuviste la culpa… y Fe, más que nunca, tendrá que comprender las cosas.

Lo deja allí y se aleja. Tiene que buscarla y traerla de vuelta, y explicarle, de alguna manera que él nunca quiso hacerle daño.

(Harry) Febrix se ha quedado dormida en el sillón. Se había desmayado poco después de entrar en el hogar de la licana y una extraña protección se había alzado alrededor de la casa. Lo sabía, en el aire había una magia muy poderosa, él no había sido bien podría haber sido Fe en un último aliento de protección. Por lo que cuando siente las primeras apariciones y logra ver a uno de los alfas tocar débilmente la protección y saltar hacía atrás, tomando su mano, sabe que es mejor que no entren, Fe no necesita esto ahora.

Prende la chimenea aunque no hace realmente frio. Pero esta todo tan apagado.

No quiere dejar a Fe, pero sabe que pronto los Weasley sabrán que no estaba en casa y se preocuparía. Por lo que serenándose lo mejor posible convoca un patronus, informándole a la familia que esta con Fe, que no se preocuparan y que volvería en el mejor momento para que todos se tranquilizara.

Esta amaneciendo cuando siente la magia vibrar con fuerza, Fe pega un salto en su cama improvisada y le mira llena de terror.

Ve por una de las ventanas y es Wolfblood.

-. Voy a hablar con él.- le dice a la chica.

-. No los dejes entrar.- él le sonríe y niega.

Cuando ve al lobo fuera de la protección, siente una sensación pesada en el cuerpo, enojo, pesar, no lo sabe bien, pero no es muy bueno para el lobo que cuando le ve parece más que sorprendido.

-. ¿Harry?- pregunta. Están media docena de los alfas y dos cazadores más atrás.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Estas con Fe? ¿Fe está bien?

-. ¿Bien?- pregunta sintiendo el enojo levantarse en su cuerpo- ¿Bien? ¿De verdad me está preguntando si Fe está bien? La encontré completamente destruida- le sisea y el lobo se serena y la culpa le cruza el rostro- Fe no está bien. Y no quiere hablar con nadie.

-. Déjame hablar con ella.

-. No.- niega rotundamente- ella hablara contigo cuando así ella lo quiera. Y por ahora, creo que eso será imposible.

El lobo se tensa molesto y a él bien poco le importa. Cuando el hombre se acerca demasiado a la protección, algo cruje en advertencia, el lobo se aleja asombrado.

-. ¿Quién ha puesto esta protección?- le pregunta, pero él no responde porque pude haber sido Fe como él involuntariamente, pero no tiene idea, y mientras mantenga a los lobos fuera está bien para él.- tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que entender…

-. No, Wolfblood- le corta y mira al lobo con detenimiento- Ha sufrido demasiado, y no será por mí quien le haga sufrir de nuevo. Dejadla en paz…

-. Aquí están en peligro. Los dos.

-. Que así sea, pero si no puedes pasar esta protección, yo no sé quién lo haría.

Se gira, molesto. No quiere estar más en la presencia del lobo por lo que cuando este le llama, lo ignora y entra en el hogar quitándose un peso de encima.

Vuelve a la salita y ve a Fe ovillada en el sillón, nuevas lágrimas han empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas en silencio. Las runas no se han ido y al parecer no se irán. Tiene las manos quemadas al parecer por un exceso de magia canalizada por estas. Toma una manta y la cubre, la chica susurra algo pero no le entiende. Se sienta a su lado y observa el hogar.

Habría sido un bonito hogar, si no hubiera sabido lo que le hacían a la pobre chica.

Al final, siempre se terminan enterando de todo. Sorprendiéndolos, asustándolos, hiriéndolo y quebrándolos de la peor forma. El destino parecía siempre destrozarlos de a poco.

(Anari) El señor Weasley es quien le llama al hogar, Harry había desaparecido en medio de la noche ni siquiera activando los hechizos de protección, el chico había enviado un patronus informándoles que estaba con Fe, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba además de que pudiera ser la Comarca.

Cuando fue allí uno de los lobos le informo que Harry y Fe estaban en la antigua casa de ella. Y más extrañada que nunca aparece allí.

Los alfas se ponen tensos en el momento hasta que le ven. Observa la casa y puede sentir la protección poderosa, algo completamente inusual.

-. ¿Cómo has llegado?- le pregunta el lobo molesto sentado más allá al borde del bosque.

-. Harry le dijo a los Weasley que estaba con Fe- le dice mientras se acerca. El lobo estaba tensó contra un árbol, una mancha oscura en medio del pecho donde lleva solo una musculosa.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- el lobo le corre la mirada y ella hace un mohín disgustado ¿Qué había ocurrido ahora?.

-. ¡Anari!- es Harry quien le llama desde el jardín de la casita. Se acerca bajo la atenta mirada de todos los lobos.

-. ¿Harry? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- le pregunta no acercándose demasiado a aquella protección tan inusual.

-. Lo siento, no podré ir a entrenar en un par de días.

-. Deja eso, dime que pasa.

-. Fe, tuvo unos problemas con el lobo.

-. ¿Y eso ha hecho que se enclaustren?

-. Es algo más que eso.- le estaba evadiendo, no era ninguna novedad. Alza la mirada por alguno de las ventanas le cuesta ver un poco a Fe, pero parece a penas una bolita frente al fuego.

-. ¿Está bien?- pregunta ahora realmente preocupada.

-. No.- él mira atentamente al chico hasta que el suelta un suspiro bajito y mira disimuladamente hacía atrás.- descubrió que su madre hacía experimentos con ella.

Se le atrofia la respiración en el pecho observando de nuevo el bulto. Pudo verle la cara y sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros, negros, sin vida.

¿Sammantha? ¿Sam? Ho Dios, Ho… Remus, maldita sea. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-. ¿Remus?

-. No lo sé, por ahora solo me preocupa Fe en este momento.

-.Sí, quédate con ella. ¿Tienen algo para comer?

-. Solo un poco de café.

-. Te traeré algo.- el chico le asiente y se aleja hacía dentro.

Se queda unos momentos sin comprender como es que había ocurrido estas cosas. Se gira hacía Wolfblood quien no le levanta la mirada.

-. ¿Tú le dijiste?- le pregunta, el lobo no le mira de nuevo.

-. Ella quería saberlo.

-. ¿Ella? Wolfblood por Merlín.

El lobo le gruñe y no se inmuta. Sabiendo que no lograría nada más con ese lobo, le sisea y desaparece.

(Fenrice) Tiene un malestar enorme en el pecho, una sensación de vacío que poco tiene que ver con sus heridas aún abiertas. Observa a Severus, quien le está haciendo un listado de todos los ingredientes que necesita pronto. Había encontrado una casucha abandonada en la cual habían puesto una fuerte protección. Allí el humano no saldría y él se encargaría que siguiera todos los planes que debía seguir.

El humano le entrego los papeles que necesita y dejándolo sin varita hasta que comenzara con la poción.

Aparece en su habitación, donde para sus sorpresa aún esta Xirtus sentado frente a la chimenea con uno de sus libros.

-. Siéntate- le ordena. Y él hace caso, ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

-. Nada- responde su maestro con una sonrisa. Se saca la camisa y se quita las vendas.

Se limita a hacer alguna morisqueta mientras le aplica las pociones curativas, aunque hay un muy lento avance en curación.

-. Esto lo tendrás dentro de dos o tres semanas si no es que más- le anunció. Él gruñe mientras asiente y se destensa cuando se coloca una camisa nueva. Su maestro se sienta un poco más allá, observándolo detenidamente.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-. Me gustaría hablar con Fe.- responde ya que había estado pensándolo por días, no quería que la chica lo odiara, y no creía que supiera para que era el diario por lo que podría mantenerlo oculto por algún tiempo mientras fuera necesario.

-. No es una buena idea…

-. Sé que no podré entrar en la Comarca pero en algún momento tendrá que salir, ¿No?

-. Fenrice- le hablo su maestro suavecito como si no quisiera alertarlo de más.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-. No es bueno que hables con Fe ahora. Ella esta… algo mal.

-. ¿Algo mal?- pregunto levantándose de golpe, la herida le dio una punzada tan fuerte que cayó con una rodilla. Su maestro le ayudo a poner en pie y lo sentó en la cama.

-. Wolfblood tuvo la mala idea de mostrarle algo. Ella no está en condiciones de ver a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

-. Pero…

-. No- negó rotundamente.

-. Maestro, ¿Qué?

-. Fenrice, he dicho que no. Y esta vez, me harás caso.

Él quiere gruñirle y decirle que ya no tenía poder sobre él como su pupilo. Solo cuando ese pensamiento le paso por la cabeza se sintió asfixiado de golpe, su maestro le miro detenidamente y el asintió mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta donde unas manos invisibles le estrangulaban.

-. Tengo todo el poder sobre ti como siempre, Fenrice. Hazme caso, es una orden.- volviendo a respirar se queda allí con el corazón en un puño y muy preocupado por Fe.

(Febrix) Mientras el fuego destellaba frente sus ojos podían recordar demasiado vívidamente unos momentos así, cuando había dejado de pelear con lo inevitable.

_Jueves 6 de marzo_

_Estaban en la sala común, tan campantes como si no estuvieran haciendo nada de mal. Estaban sentados en el suelo, ella entre las piernas de Fenrice mientras este le tenía tan abrazada que apenas podía moverse. El fuego destellaba sobre la chimenea. Aún tenía mucho sueño y quedaban casi dos horas de noche. No dormiría eso era seguro. Fenrice le había sorprendido medio dormida mientras hacía sus deberes retrasados. Había aceptado que lo inevitable de todas maneras ocurriría. Cuando el vampiro le atrapo la oreja entre sus labios, mordisqueándolo ella se zafó de él saltando hacía adelante mientras su corazón se le escapa por la boca. _

_-. No hagas eso- siseo roja como un tomate mientras las placenteras corrientes le cruzaban todo el cuerpo. El vampiro le miro encantado. _

_-. No me dijiste eso dentro de las reglas. _

_Ella se sonrojo mucho más al recordar las reglas sobre su ya de por si extraña relación. _

_No hablar sobre lo que hacían ambos bandos. _

_No preguntar de nada que tuviera que ver con el enemigo. _

_No pronunciar los nombres de sus maestros. _

_Que el vampiro se comportara y que ella no fuera tan evasiva. _

_-. De hecho, creo que fue mi petición- murmuro este y abrió los brazos para que volviera con él. _

_-. Y yo dije que te comportaras. _

_-. Lo estoy haciendo, no te estoy arrastrando conmigo en este momento.- ella le gruñe con el corazón aun por la boca. _

_Algo tensa y bastante molesta consigo y sus hormonada reacción, acepta que el vampiro le abrace, este se queda quieto lo suficiente para tranquilizarla. Cuando ya puede respirar más tranquila, con el rostro del vampiro a su lado de su cara, ella al fin se relaja por completo contra este. En un acto puro de estupidez le da un leve y breve beso en la mejilla. El rostro del vampiro cambia en el momento cuando le sujeta de la nuca y le obliga a aceptar su caliente y deseoso beso. _

_Cinco minutos después está en el suelo con el vampiro sobre ella, una mano bajo su camisa tocando su estómago mientras su boca le recorre el cuello mordisqueándolo con absoluto placer. Esta tan nublada que no puede reaccionar como quiere, su cuerpo se moldea al de él y esta tan ahogada. Cuando el vampiro llega a la redondez de uno de sus senos, ella se retuerce por completo entre el nerviosismo puro y la candencia de su muy inestable cuerpo. _

_-. Fenrice- gime suavecito cuando el vampiro toma entre sus labios el maldito lóbulo de su oreja. _

_-. No me hagas esto- susurra este mientras le besa el cuello una vez más. _

_-. Detente- susurra tomando lo poco y nada de cordura que le queda. El vampiro para su sorpresa se detiene mirándole con esos ojos grises nublados, oscurecidos. Ella intenta tranquilizarse mientras calma su inestable respiración.- debes irte.- el vampiro no le responde solo le mira, y ella se retuerce un poco porque es absolutamente caliente. Le toma la mejilla y le besa suavemente. Su sabor le hace cerrar los ojos. _

_-. Volveré- susurra y luego de darle dos besos más desaparece. _

_Puede sentir en su pecho cuando traspasa la protección. _

_Despilfarra delante de la chimenea cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a los labios. _

_¡Ho Merlín…. Lo había hecho! Y lo necesitaba. _

Se lleva una mano a los ojos y se da cuenta que está llorando otra vez.

Maldito vampiro. Y ella le había creído, realmente había comenzado a creer en él. ¿Qué tan estúpida podía haber sido? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Anari? ¿Por qué maldita sea fue tan noble con el estúpido? La traiciono como todos. Lo odiaba y le dolía, lo odiaba mucho. Y eso le dolía aún más… bastardo. Se lo pagaría, de una u otra forma lo haría. Se lo pagaría.

De pronto siente una mano sobre su brazo y pega un respingo, es Potter con un plato de comida, lo mira dos veces tratando de conectar las ideas.

-. Come- le dice este pasándole una cuchara. Mira la comida y luego al chico que se sienta más allá con el rostro pendiente de ella.- ¿Qué?

-. Lo siento.

-. ¿Lo sientes?

-. Por haberte acarreado hacía esto. Sé que no…

-. Fe- le cortó el chico y se aceró para acuclillarse a su lado.- no sé cómo ayudarte y sé que esto debe ser horrible. No me molesta y quiero estar aquí para ti, de verdad.

Ella le sonríe y cierra los ojos cansada. Come poco pero lo suficiente para dejar a Potter tranquilo.

(Wolfblood) Respira profundo y se levanta. Los alfas le miran atentos.

-. Volved a la Comarca- les ordena. Los hombres le miran impasibles, Max y los gemelos le observan desde más lejos.

-. ¿Señor?

-. Id. Enviadme a Emil, Jillian, Nadecko, y tráiganme a sus cachorros.- los hombres se miraron preocupados y desaparecieron, el único que se quedó allí fue Max quien se le acerco con paso lento.

-. ¿Maestro?- pregunta este. Se lleva una mano a los ojos cansados.

-. La protección es suficientemente fuerte para dejarme a mí o Xirtus fuera, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-. ¿Quién lo puso?

-. Alguien mucho más poderoso que yo- responde y mira hacia el cielo, allí a penas visible por la luz del día una pequeña franja de luna. _Ella. _– Si las mujeres no pueden llamar la atención de Fe bien la dejaremos por unos días con sus lobos y ustedes.- Max asiente.- ayudadme a rastrear cualquier extrañeza.

(Febrix) Se levanta adolorida, sus ojos le duelen e intenta recomponerse luego de la agradable comida aunque su garganta esta adolorida al igual que sus ojos. Potter le mira mientras ella se mueve por la habitación estirando los músculos, se niega a mirar las paredes o sobre los muebles donde hay una que otra imagen.

-. Acompáñame- le pide al chico quien asiente y se pone cerca.

Ignora los cuadros y demás mientras suben la escalera.

Hacía un lado de esta está la habitación de sus padres y el baño, hacía el otro la suya y la pieza de invitados.

Sonríe pacito porque en el suelo aún se ven las huellas de Sirius luego de un baño desastroso.

-. ¿Esas son…?- pregunta Potter mirando lo que ella misma había visto.

-. Sí.

-. ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto cuando llegaban a la habitación de invitados.

-. Dormía más conmigo que en esta habitación. Padre decía que como perro podía ser más él que siendo humano mismo.

Abre la habitación de invitados y el olor le reconforta de extraña manera. No había muchas cosas de todos modos, la cama, un mueble, y Sirius había recortados algunas imágenes del Profeta para pegarlo en las paredes crema desteñida.

-. Debió de haber sido, no sé, divertido.- comenta Potter mientras se acerca a la mesilla donde hay un poco de ropa doblada y un par de libros que el hombre había sacado de la biblioteca.

-. Un poco si, casi los últimos meses cuando parecía un poco más humano. Tenía esa extraña manía de saltarme encima en las mañanas.- responde más para sí sonriendo mientras Sombras le pegaba uno que otro arañazo por bruto.- pero ven, no es lo que quería mostrarte.

Saca a Potter de la habitación y apunta su varita hacía el techo donde con un leve click se abre la puerta a la buhardilla. Sube con cuidado ya que bien podía haber cualquier alimaña esperando. Y si las hay, pero son apenas si unas pixies que se esconden dentro de un armario roto.

Potter le sigue mientras pisan con cuidado, hay baúles viejísimos y un montón de basura de años prehistóricos.

-. Padre no me dejaba subir casi nunca. Uno que otra vez si es que estaba limpio. Pero había algo aquí que me gustaba mucho que creo que te pueden gustar.

Lo lleva hacía una esquina donde hay un baúl de colegio, lanza un hechizo hacía las sucias lámparas y la habitación se ilumina un poco más. Abre el baúl y sonríe al encontrar la túnica de Hogwarts y la corbata de su padre más tres amarradas a esta. Se la muestra a Potter quien sonríe y se sienta frente suyo.

El baúl de su padre de Hogwarts es una buena distracción. Hay muchas cosas que no recordaba de esta y algunas cosas que le hacen reír de verdad cuando encuentran un libro de quinto de transformaciones absolutamente todo rayado con comentario del padre de Harry y Sirius.

Cuando encuentran unas fotos de sus padres jóvenes intenta que el dolor no la azote nuevamente, pero es difícil. Muy difícil.

(Wolfblood) Las mujeres llegan y como siempre parecía que hacía algo contra Fe estas estaban inusualmente desagradables. Llaman a los chicos durante lo que queda de tarde pero son ignorados soberanamente.

No hay peligros a la vista, pero ha puesto sus propias protecciones por si las cosas se complican.

Los tres jóvenes lobos intentan ingresar a la protección pero son repelidos, y ni aun así Fe sale cuando estos lloran llamándola.

Ni siquiera sabía si estaban aún allí dentro por lo que se puso de nervios hasta que llegando la noche las luces del hogar volvieron a prenderse.

Se aleja de la puerta y se medió esconde entre unos árboles cuando los lobos comenzaron a aullar llamando a Fe, quien salió poco después.

El corazón se le fue a la garganta al verle, los ojos destrozados por las lágrimas, las runas marcadas en sus mejillas como si le hubieran puesto un atizador sobre las mejillas y sienes. Cuando acaricia a sus emocionados lobos, las alfas se acercan a hablarle.

Chasquea la lengua y desaparece apesadumbrado.

(Febrix) Sus lobos, le lengüetean y muerden los dedos emocionados por verle, Zephir llora mientras intenta acercarse aún más pero la protección le repele. Son las alfas las que se acercan y no pueden verle a la cara porque no puede ver la pena en sus facciones.

-. Fe, tu rostro- susurra Nadecko y ella le mira por lo bajo, volviendo su mirada a sus lobos con la garganta hecha un nudo.

-. ¿Te duele?- le pregunta Emil. Ella niega.

-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes de comer?- le pregunta Jillian y ella vuelve a asentir.

-. Es mejor que se vayan…

-. Fe…

-. No quiero ver a nadie ahora.- se levanta y se le rompe el corazón cuando sus lobos comienzan a llorar.- portaos bien.

Las mujeres le llaman pero se mete dentro de la casa rápidamente con el corazón en un puño.

**Domingo 5 de Julio. **

(Febrix) No puede ver las imágenes que hay sobre los muebles, llenos de polvos pero aun así en buen estado. Potter va detrás de él observando todo como lo que era, un simple espectador. Hay muchas fotos de su madre, a ella le gustaba mucho eso de fotografiar cualquier cosa. En especial a ella. Jugando con tierra, atrapando un gnomo, durmiendo en los brazos de su padre. Siente que se ahoga cada vez que ve una imagen y luego de unos segundos ya no los busca y solo ve hacía adelante. Lleva a Potter a la biblioteca el único lugar que creía ella que podía ser donde estaba oculto esa otra mazmorra, le había mostrado a Potter la entrada al sótano con las jaulas que habían sido sus habitaciones por tantos años, pero allí como en la cocina no había indicios de alguna otra entrada, la otra habitación era por ende el saloncito y la biblioteca. Esta ultima la más obvia.

-. Es enorme- comenta Potter acercándose a uno de los grandes estantes de la habitación con la gran colección de libros de defensas de su padre.

-. Mis padres les gustaban mucho.

-. Ahora lo entiendo…

-. ¿Entender qué?

-. Porque eras una sabelotodo desde que llegaste- esa fue la primera sonrisa que evoco esos días, miro a Potter con una mueca.

-. ¿Sabelotodo? ¿Cómo no serlo con mi papa? A una se le pegan esas mañas- responde acercándose allí donde estaban los libros muggles de su madre y las recetas de cocina. Tomo uno en particular, un libro que aún tenía manchas de chocolate en sus hojas. Su madre se lo había comprado a papá cuando había sido obvio que aun que pudieran no tener mucho que comer el chocolate no podía faltar en la despensa.- aquí debe haber algo.

Casi quince minutos después Potter le tomo de un brazo y le puso en medio de la sala. La luz entraba claramente por la ventana dándole un toque muy desaliñado a la habitación por la capa de polvo. Desuso, abandonado, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Siempre había sido su habitación consentida.

-. ¿Qué haces?

-. Mira- el chico levanto el pie y piso con fuerza, el polvo en la alfombra se levantó dejándole la garganta áspera, los remolinos de moléculas de polvo se alzó arriba y arriba hasta que lograron ver como una parte entre unos estantes seguía moviendo más que nunca.- es allí.

Y al estar allí pudieron sentirlo. Un suave corriente. Saca su varita pero no se le ocurre que poder utilizar además de un simple alohomora que por ende no había servido de mucho. Invoca a Lux cuando va a poner la espada entre los dos estantes se queda quieta por algo. Baja la espada y se acerca. Allí entre los dos estantes había un libro con la cara vuelta hacía el otro lado, sus hojas estaban apretadas y quebradas como si alguien hubiera metido algo a la fuerza entre sus caras.

-. ¿Qué es?

Siente el corazón en la garganta porque puede reconocer el filo de una espada emitiendo fuerza, pero podía ser muy pocas. Wolfblood, Anari… Fenrice.

-. Nada- suelta luego de unos momentos y vuelve a colocar su espada allí- _alhomora_.

Algo suena a quebrado como si el hechizo hubiera rebotado y roto algo. Pasaron unos segundos tensos, hasta que el estante emitido un chasquido y se abrió. Una escalera en caracol, un profundo hueco oscuro, olor a humedad y abandono. Paredes de piedra y suelo de madera vieja.

Miro un segundo a Potter y bajo.

(Harry) Llevaba la varita en mano. La espada en un espacio tan reducido era peligrosa, así que poco le importaba en este momento si luego le llegaba una amonestación del Ministerio. Lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Fe, un poco acortada y bastante trabajosa como si le costara respirar o lo que le oliera le hiciera mal.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un lumus, cuando Fe llegó a otra puerta que abrió con un empujón de su mano. Había un breve rayo de sol que iluminaba la estancia. Y el escalofrió le paso por la espina mientras lograba ver todo.

Una estancia pequeña, pero oscura.

Al entrar hacía los costados había solo una pequeña celda, en ella habían cadenas empotradas en la pared de ladrillo gris y sucio. Más adelante, al otro lado de la habitación una mesa llena de artefactos de pociones sucios por el tiempo. Manchas de muchos colores en las paredes y suelo. Rastros de hollín y pociones.

Se quedó allí observando la espalda tiesa se Fe mientras esta se acercaba a la mesa.

Ni siquiera quiso respirar demasiado fuerte cuando la licántropa respiro con fuerza y trabajosamente varias veces. Se acercó a su lado por si necesitaba una mano. Pero sus ojos no estaban tristes ni impresionados, si no, llenos de odio.

(Febrix) Efímero, pero allí estaba. Aquí solo se hallaba el olor de su padre muy antiguo, el suyo ni siquiera era palpable por que las pociones lo apagaban, pero si estaba ese otro olor. Olor a Fenrice, y ese otro herlurea tanto tiempo atrás muerto, Agamenon.

Habían entrado aquí, habían entrado… y aunque recordaba que Fenrice alguna vez le había dicho que había entrado en su hogar esto traspasaba lo tolerable.

Sujeto a Lux en su mano mientras apretaba los dientes.

Mentiroso… traidor… mentiroso…

Cierra la mandíbula con fuerza mientras siente esa desagradable sensación del lobo tomando control de su fuerza.

Potter le habla pero ella no entiende mientras se aleja de la habitación con un odio abrasivo en el pecho. La luz le daña los ojos mientras sale hacía la biblioteca y de la biblioteca hacía el exterior.

Sale de la protección llamando la atención de Anari quien estaba allí hablando con Wolfblood. Y más atrás los cazadores. No les hace caso cuando desaparece.

(Fenrice) Su maestro le mira moverse por la habitación nerviosos como había estado todo el día y noche.

De pronto siente un escalofrió pasarle por toda la espina, en el momento en que su maestro se levanta de un salto. Es como una bomba, algo realmente explota detrás suyo haciendo crujir los muebles y haciendo explotar algunas botellas cercanas.

Escucha el ruido de la hoja surcando el aire cuando una presencia de posa aun lado suyo.

Se gira sorprendido de ver a Febrix llena de odio. Xirtus sujeta desde el filo la espada que iba directo hacía su cuello. Sin detención, sin dudarlo.

-. Fe- quiere dar un paso, pero la chica levanta una pierna y le golpea con tanta fuerza que choca contra la pared en un golpe estridente dejándolo adolorido.

-. Suéltame- le sisea la chica a su maestro que apenas si hacía algún esfuerzo para sujetar la espada de esta.

-. Déjale que hable.

-. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar, ¿No?- la pregunta le hace un nudo en el pecho.

-. Fe…

-. Cállate- le grita y le asaltan las lágrimas. Él se ahoga, quiere ir con ella, quiere abrazarla. Quiere explicarle tantas cosas… quiere decirle tantas cosas.

-. Si solo…

-. Si solo ¿Qué? Maldito traidor.- Fe comienza a llorar llena de odio y es como si le acuchillara el pecho dejándolo sin respiración. De muchas veces que Fe se había enojado con él jamás le había visto así- Yo creía en ti, yo… yo… yo de verdad no quería hacerte daño cuando llegara la hora. Eres un bastardo. Un manipulador. ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿Me escuchas?

Intento dar un par de pasos pero Xirtus se lo negó. Había una fuerza aún más poderosa que rodeaba a la chica.

-. Prefiero estar muerta… prefiero estar muerta a ser tu pareja. Prefiero estar muerta a verme unida a ti.

Una condena… y la siente como tal.

(Febrix) Puede sentir como su alma se quiebra allí. Puede sentir como la magia en sus palabras le oprime el pecho, como los ojos grises de Fenrice se llenan de lágrimas y eso le destruye como jamás había creído que pudiera pasar.

Había ido allí a pedir explicaciones, a de algún modo hablar. Pero no había podido. Habían sido tantas cosas, ese bastardo había sabido tantas cosas y jamás le había dicho, confabulando a su espalda mientras ella realmente había creído en ellos. Ella realmente le había perdonado esa cuasi violación, ella realmente se había entregado a él dispuesta a disfrutar de lo único que de verdad sabía, ¿Para qué? Para que al final todo fuera mentira. Siempre todo una mentira.

Regresa a casa donde se sienta la agitación cuando llega, alguien le toma en brazos pero no es capaz de negarse cuando es ese bastardo de Wolfblood quien le atrapa. Es Anari y Harry quien ve a su alrededor.

Escucha a sus lobos, escucha a más gente. Pero solo son esos ojos verdes los que mira.

Porque había sido el único que jamás le había engañado, que de alguna manera había sido el único que jamás le había hecho daño y le había apoyado de alguna u otra manera. Siempre allí, siempre a su lado.

No lo piensa, no lo quiere hacer más, levanta una mano hacía el chico. Aquella mano que tiempo atrás habían hecho que ambos se unieran de aquella extraña manera.

Cuando toma sus manos, siente el calor expandirse en su frio cuerpo.

Y declara unas palabras que jamás había escuchado pero que estaban allí. Siempre habían estado allí.

-. Adiuro vos anima mea tueri

(Harry) Cierra los ojos y siente las palabras, porque no necesitaba saber latín para saber lo que allí acaba de declarar.

"Yo juro protegerte con mi vida".

Y era una promesa más poderosa que mil años de servicio.

(Voldemort) Bella se inclina frente si, mostrando sus colmillos más satisfecha que nunca.

-. Ha funcionado mi Lord.

-. Muy bien, Bella. Preparad todo para la próxima luna llena.

-. Mi señor.

* * *

_Yyyyyy Perdón XDD Si, si… lo sé. Merlín… he tenido tan poco tiempo para todo. ¡Pero volví! ¡Siempre vuelvo! XD _

_Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? Mi pobre Fenrice… por tonto le paso. ¿Y Fe? ¿Han conocido a un personaje más adolorido que esta pobre chica? Puro drama… uta que me gusta el drama. El otro día estaba leyendo los primeros capitulo y solo pensaba: ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza? luego me dije que iba a editarlo, pero me gano la flojera y me dije que mejor lo termino y luego lo edito. XD _

_Lo prometi… **Marines Cullen**… al final de la semana, pero aparecí. Espero que te haya gustado :D Y a **Kat**, sorry por la demora, de verdad ;_; puro problemas XD me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperemos que este igual._

_El que se viene es absolutamente jugoso, así que tenedme paciencia por favor. Hemos pasado por tantos años, solo quiere ser un hito en sus vidas XDDD _


	103. Conexión Ineludible

**Capítulo 103: "Conexión ineludible" **

**Sábado 11 de Julio. **

(Harry) Decir que las cosas cambiaron para bien era particularmente escaso. No porque hubiera más ataques de los normales o más perdidas de lo que esperaba. Pero desde que aquel día había transcurrido, la ya de por si conexión con Fe que había sido bastante placida había comenzado a someterlo a grandes cantidades de una desolación y estrés que no eran suyos. Anari le había dicho que era casi como aprender Oclumancia, nuevamente. Y aunque a veces funcionaba por horas… volvía y se sentía un poco más agresivo de lo normal.

Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Fe más veces durante esos días de lo que llevaba todo el verano. Wolfblood era casi una visita constante en la casa de los Weasley y él podía dar una mano en que el lobo no sabía qué hacer con una Fe que ya no era la misma, que no pensaba, que no actuaba como la Fe de siempre.

No había día en que no la pillara en la Arena con uno u otro alfa, con algún cazador magullado. No importaba ya que Max pareciera no tomarse los entrenamientos con calma y diversión si no solo con la determinación de que Fe no le cortara un brazo.

Ya no parecía ciertamente ella. Y eso le apenaba demasiado.

(Febrix) Wolfblood había hablado y ciertamente a ella ya no le importaba. Podía hablar, comentarle lo que había pasado pero no le importaba, ya no. Se sentía vacía, muerta, y eso era lo único real en su vida ahora. Vivir, como fuera, si no, vivir todo lo que pudiera.

Luego de aquella promesa con Potter. Luego de desprenderse de Fenrice.

Entrenaba día y noche. No necesitaba que el lobo le hiciera algún comentario o que le llevara algún nuevo contrincante. No lo necesitaba, estaba allí día y noche, entrenando con Max, con William, con los gemelos. Con los alfas de turno. Hasta Mehris, había ido casi todos los días… un joven callado, pero bastante determinado en hacerle daño, cosa que agradecía. Iba María a soltarle sus ponzoñosos comentarios, Emil y Damian la invitaban a dar una vuelta. No le interesaba. El lobo podía pensar o hacer lo que quisiera… no le importaba.

Solo había salido un día de la Comarca, y aunque había tenido los ojos puesto de un par de licanos sobre ella, no desapareció, solo busco a quien creía podía ser su mayor ayuda por ahora.

Estaba en la arena, Max le estaba dando indicaciones de un método de agarre distinto cuando lo sintió.

Nadecko entro en la arena con Momo. Una loba particularmente agresiva y muy leal. Sus tres niños levantaron las orejas de inmediato, se miraron entre ellos, pero ella no les miro. Los alfas y combatientes presentes que estaban allí más presentes por si ella se salía de control que por otra cosa, se quedaron viendo a la pareja con una intriga mal disimulada.

-. ¿Esas segura, cariño?- pregunto Nadecko y ella asintió.- Momo acepto.

Ella mira a loba, más grande que ningún otro lobo que había visto antes. Por extraño que parezca Orion, Arkan y Neil estaban allí en la entrada mirando nerviosamente a la loba blanca. Al parecer algo había sabido o quien sabe, ¿Instinto?

-. Chicos- llama a sus tres lobos que parecen reticentes en acercarse.- chicos- les habla un poco molesta y triste. Pero necesitaba que le hicieran caso, que no hicieran esto más difícil.

-. ¿Amita?- pregunta Danae agachándose casi al nivel del suelo. Momo emitió un gruñido que le puso los pelos de punta a sus tres cachorros.

-. Se irán un tiempo con Momo.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunta Danae con el lomo engrifado.

-. ¿Amita?- pregunta sus otros dos cachorros asustados.

-. Silencio- gruñe la loba y hasta a ella le pasa un escalofrió por la espina.

-. Amita- susurra Razhiel y ella se agacha para frotarle las orejas a sus temblorosos cachorros.

-. Yo no puedo enseñarles nada de la misma manera que cualquiera de los suyos. Necesito que sobrevivan, necesito que sean fuertes.

-. Andando.

-. No seas muy agresiva, Momo- le dice Nadecko a su loba que le pone el hocico en la mano antes de marcharse.

Sus tres lobos se mueven a penas detrás de esta. Muertos de miedo.

-. ¿Estas segura Fe?- pregunta la mujer cuando sus tres niños desaparecen por la puerta, al igual que sus padres y Arkan.

-. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Entregarlo a sus padres? Adoro a Orion, Neil y hasta Arkan pero jamás serán duros con ellos. ¿A Surk? El lobo ya tiene suficientes problemas por sí solo.

La mujer asiente mientras Max se va con ella. El vacío en su pecho se hace un poco más grande cuando no siente a sus lobos con ella. Respira con fuerza y cierra los ojos. Necesita que sean fuertes, necesita que sobrevivan, a su lado no aprenderían nada, absolutamente nada más que ser buenos mentirosos. Nada más, no aprenderían a luchar, ni a rastrear, ni a matar. Lo hacía con el dolor de su corazón ya maltrecho y dolía como el demonio mismo.

Respira con fuerza, levanta la espada se dirige al grupo de alfas y espera a su próximo contendiente.

Es tarde ya cuando Mehrir enfunda su espada con un resoplido de cansancio, le hace una breve venia y se marcha silencioso tal cual como llegó. Se sienta en el suelo dejando a Lux de lado, cuando observa a Orion y Neil acercarse. Hay algunos alfas hablando más allá ¿Qué no hacían otra cosa? y Wolfblood ha vuelto a desaparecer como todas las tardes.

-. ¿Por qué Momo?- Orion es el primero en preguntar. Neil le gruñe algo y ella se tira de espaldas. La loba se sienta cerca.

-. ¿Por qué con ella, amita?

-. ¿Tenéis algo contra ella?

-. No.

-. Entonces está bien.

-. Los niños no lo superaran- replica Orion desde más allá. Estaba tenso y enojado.- Danae si, Zephir y Razhiel, no.

-. Orion.- replica Neil gruñéndole con fuerza. Ella se medió levanta para ver al lobo tenso. Preocupado.

-. Sé que Danae es tu favorita, Orion. Pero los tres son míos y tengo toda mi fe en ellos de que saldrán adelante juntos. Necesito que sean fuertes, necesito que sobrevivan.

-. ¿Cómo lo hace usted, ama? Simplemente sobrevivir.

Jamás los lobos le habían hablado así, y mucho menos Orion que le toca la fibra sensible, sorprendiendo y amargándola.

-. Si, Orion. Sobrevivir, porque vivir parece demasiado poco para todos.

Se levanta enojada, puede escuchar a Neil sermonear al lobo pero ciertamente no le importa. Max le habla, los alfas parece que se dan cuenta, pero es solo cuando sale del área de entrenamiento es cuando los ve.

Y es como si le acabara de golpear con un mazo.

Son Josh y Amy, observando todo tan emocionados hablando mientras Wolfblood hace de guía. Una sensación amarga le llega al pecho, esa sensación de presión, dolor y traición.

Cuando ambos chicos le ven, Amy salta hacía adelante en lo que sería un eufórico recibimiento pero Josh le detiene antes de que le cubra con su efusividad.

-. ¿Piensas traer a todo Hogwarts?- le pregunta al lobo enojada. Wolfblood tiene la vergüenza de parecer bastante obvio en su confusión. Lo había hecho con Potter y grupo como si de alguna manera verlos más frecuentemente parecía calmarla… o volverla como antes.

-. Solo quiero a la Fe de antes.- comenta luego de un rato de mirarle envenenada mente. Ella se acerca a los ahora dos tensos chicos que le miran a la cara tan confundidos como preocupados.

-. Tal vez simplemente no debieras nunca de haber aparecido- le dice en un gruñido. Toma las muñecas de los dos chicos y los jala hacía adelante, alejándole del lobo que ahora no le mira con una mueca despreciativa hacía él o ella, poco le importaba.

Se los lleva de allí antes de que salga más multitud. Los lleva por el perímetro de la ciudadela hasta la cascada. Son unos breves minutos en que no los suelta, solos los lleva. Es cuando casi están llegando cuando Josh se libera de un tirón. Ella se gira para mirarle a la cara solo para recordar que allí ahora, moran cicatrices que le recuerdan todos los días lo que es. El chico le agarra la cara y pasa un dedo por su barbilla como si quisiera sacar una de las runas, pero las heridas, han pasado a ser cicatrices, cicatrices a marcas.

-. ¿Qué…?- el chico no termina de hablar cuando Amy le salta encima con toda la emoción que la chica es capaz de llevar. Se oculta en su pecho y no sabe lo que pasa hasta que la siente llorar.

-. ¿Amy?

-. ¿Por qué mi Fe parece más muerta que viva? ¿Por qué mi Fe ya no tiene sus ojos de oro?- pregunta, y ella no puede hablar por la garganta congestionada.

-. Las cosas han cambiado.

-. Solo nos hemos visto hacía casi dos semanas, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-. Todo.

Se lleva a los chicos hacía la cascada y por un momento se gira para pedirle a sus lobos que hagan una barrera, solo para recordar que ya no están. Josh hace un asiento plano donde se sienta con Amy a su lado. Ella se mantiene en pie.

-. Wolfblood ha aparecido en casa, casi ha hecho que a mi familia le entre un ataque cardiaco al conjunto cuando rompió las protecciones tan rápido.

-. ¿No te rapto, no?- le pregunta a Josh quien sonríe por lo bajo.

-. No, me ha costado pero los he dejado relativamente tranquilos.

-. ¿Y tú, Amy?

-. Yo he salido a escondidas.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. ¿Familia de aurores? Es horrible, todos tensos, todos a punta de varita. Les he dicho que iría a casa de Josh, no han puesto pegas. Lo adoran.

-. Espero que no hablen a casa.- comenta el chico como si nada y a ella sigue siendo extraño que sean… pareja.

-. Ho, por favor, aquí manténganse como amigos, por favor- suplica con una exageración pronunciada.

-. Y nosotros que queríamos que fueras la madrina….

-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunta un grito que hace que salte y se aleje de ellos dos.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- sisea y mira detenidamente a Josh con un sentimiento de asesinato que nunca había sentido hacía su amigo.

-. ¡Fe! Que es una broma… Ho Merlín, ¿Qué estás pensando?- Amy se pone roja indignada. Josh se ha puesto casi escarlata y no miraba ni una ni a otra.- Que no-no nada. ¡Deja de poner esa cara!- regaña y se lleva las manos al rostro y se gira para no ver a Josh a la cara.

Siente esa extraña sensación en su pecho y se sienta delante de ellos para pasarle a cada uno un brazo por el cuello para atraerla hacía ella.

No quiere soltarlos y le cuesta retener las lágrimas cuando ninguno de los dos habla y le abrazan así tal cual como estaban. Podían haber pasado solo segundos o minutos enteros.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Josh luego de unos momentos. Ella extiende sus sentidos a su alrededor y se zafa de ellos para mirar un punto ciego entre ellos, sin mirarles a la cara.

-. ¿Lo más enigmático posible? En un par de días se rompió mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, y lo único que me queda es luchar para no morir en manos de ese alguien en quien creía.

-. Fe- susurró Amy con la voz oprimida. Su amiga le tomo el rostro vacío ya de lágrimas. Ella le toma la mano y le sonríe lo mejor que puede.

-. Ya no tengo nada que hacer más que pelear, ganar y esperar que ninguno de ustedes salga dañado- Josh hizo un ruidito un tanto indeciso y Amy estiro el rostro en una alarma molesta.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Bueno, no es que puedas hacer algo- dice Josh mirándole detenidamente- pero la Orden me recluto hacía un par de semanas.

Se le enfría el pecho y se le escapa el aire.

-. No- niega molesta.

-. ¡¿Ves?!- dice Amy molesta- ella tampoco apoya esto.

-. No les estaba preguntando de todos modos- responde tercamente. Mira detenidamente a su amigo y ese mohín de seriedad disgustada.- ya lo sabía desde que había comenzado mis clases con Hanna, Hermiones y Draco. Y lo reafirme cuando te fuiste del colegio. No solo yo, sino Pablick que se va a unir a los aurores y dos compañeros que lograron entrar como Inefables en entrenamiento al Ministerio.

Casi se desinfla ante la sorpresa que su amigo hiciera un comentario sobre las misteriosas clases de esos cuatro. ¿Tenía una oportunidad? ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad? Por un segundo sintió esa sensación antigua de curiosidad infantil.

-. ¡Ah! Tu sacaste el tema- dice nerviosamente expectante.- ¿Sabré al fin de que iban esas clases?- Josh hace un mohín retraído como si de verdad no quisiera decirle.- por favor.

-. Si, por favor- dice Amy con tono mimoso a lo que su amigo le mira enfadado.

-. Tú ya lo sabes.

-. Pero me gusta verlo cuando lo haces.

-. ¡Ho Vamos! ¿Por favor? Podrías alegrarme el mes completo- le dice con una verdad tremenda.

Su amigo suelta un largo suspiro y pierde la vista por otros momentos más, luego suelta una maldición y se levanta mientras Amy suelta un gritito de emoción mientras le toma una mano y le hace acercarse un poco más.

Cuando Josh saca su varita y apunta hacía el rio de la cascada podría haberse desmayado allí mismo.

(Wolfblood) Suelta un largo suspiro y se apoya en las escaleras de la casa de William, tiene en una mano una manzana que apenas si había podido darle un mordisco. William se despide de algunos alfas y se acerca a él con "esa" mirada.

-. ¿Por qué me estas compadeciendo?- le pregunta con una ceja alzada. William tiene el tino de hacerse el sorprendido.

-. ¿Compadecido, señor?- pregunta y se sienta a su altura. El suelta otro largo suspiro y se lleva una mano al pecho donde la cicatriz del ataque de Fe aun le picaba.

-. Suéltalo ya, Willliam, te conozco desde que eras un crio.

-. Lo que me perturba notoriamente, señor.- responde este y luego suelta un suspiro volviéndose a él como lo había hecho toda su vida.- estas tan preocupado que por lo menos a mí, me preocupa notoriamente. ¿Acaso Fe no ha estado haciendo lo que siempre querías que hiciera? Entrenar de noche a noche. Está mejorando tanto que me da miedo prestarle a cualquiera de mis guerreros antes de que le corte una mano.

Él se queda en silencio un momento observando por el lugar donde Fe se había llevado a sus dos amigos. Había tenido la esperanza de hacerle sentir bien y solo se había llevado otro golpe… como siempre.

-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

-. Tratarla como si las cosas fueran a ser como antes, Wolfblood- responde William con esos ojos que siempre habían desprendido demasiada sabiduría.- sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar.

-. La primera vez la deje morir- susurra con un nudo en el corazón- no quiero que eso ocurra ahora.

-. Fe es fuerte, se ha mantenido en pie, y Merlín sabe que muchos otros no lo hubieran hecho.

-. ¿Pero a que costo? – se lleva las manos a su ahora corto cabello y suelta un largo suspiro.

(Febrix) Levanta una mano y la corriente de agua la rodean sin mojarle ni un poco. Cientos de pequeños hilos de agua la recorren y ninguna le toca mientras Josh mueve las manos con la varita en una de ellas como si se tratara de un director de orquesta. Luego de un par de segundos más el chico baja las manos y el agua vuelve a su cauce. Algunas hadas que se habían quedado por allí se mueven encantadas hacía el joven.

Un Josh rojizo de vergüenza le mira mientras Amy da saltitos de emoción.

-. Merlín- susurra para luego ver al chico.

¡Eso! Eso era magia natural. Una magia que pasaba de lo que le enseñaban en la escuela, una magia que te unía a la naturaleza. Ahora entendía porque habían sido elegidos cuatro chicos, de cuatro casas distintas.

-. Los profesores habían esperado hasta que Hermione, Hannah y Draco fueran lo suficientemente mayores antes de que yo saliera para enseñárnoslo.

-. ¿Por qué ustedes?

-. Porque son los mejores- se ríe Amy mientras le salta encima a Josh quien al parecer con la práctica ya sabía cómo sujetarla mientras esta le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-. No nos lo dijeron. Solo que cada cierto año como una herencia de los fundadores debían enseñárnoslo a un alumno de cada casa.

-. Es… es increíble Josh.- dice emocionada acercándose a su compañero.

-. Yo solo aprendí bien a ocupar el agua.

-. Es magia muy poderosa.

-. He inestable. A veces parece que realmente estamos sintonizados hasta que se convierte en vapor y no lo veo más- se ríe mientras le pasa un brazo por encima a Amy.

-. ¿Es por eso que el Director te pidió que te unieras a la Orden?

-. Puede ser o simplemente que yo quería ayudar.

-. Josh…

-. No sigas, que no cambiare de idea.- se cruza de brazos y le niega la mirada.

Perdiendo la batalla vuelven a la casa de William luego de que uno de los lobos fuera a buscarla. Por lo que cuando se encuentra en la entrada con una agitada Emil suelta un largo suspiro.

-. Chicos estoy segura que alguno de los lobos puede llevarlos con mi padre.

-. ¿Qué…

Josh no termina de hablar cuando Emil le ve y está enojada. Algo extraño ya de por sí.

-. ¡Con Momo! ¡Se la entregaste a una de las venatrix de la manada!

Venatrix era un título un tanto perverso. Se le llamaba cazadores asesinos. Implacables y rápidos. Asesinos por naturaleza.

-. Son míos- replico y se giró hacía los chicos que parecían un poco perturbados por la molestia de la licana.- puede subir nadie les hará daño.

-. ¡Te estoy hablando, Febrix!

-. ¡Y yo te he respondido! ¡Tú me los entregaste para que los criara!

-. ¡Y no lo estás haciendo!

-. Porque no puedo darle lo que necesitan.

-. Son unos cachorros. Los haz enviado a su muerte.

-. Eso no va a pasar.

-. Son jóvenes y débiles.

-. No son débiles- replica ya molesta de que traten a sus lobos de débiles.

Eran buenos y sanos lobos. Leales como pocos, jamás preguntan, jamás le desobedecen. Son suyos. Son parte de ella.

-. Los haz enviado a su muerte- replica la chica enojada y ella le gruñe molesta.

-. Van a vivir.

-. ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-. ¡Porque yo lo hago!- le suelta molesta.

-. ¡Emil! Dejadla.

-. No necesito tu ayuda lobo.

-. Y no te la estoy dando- responde Wolfblood mientras baja de la escalera.- los lobos son de ella, Emil.

-. Pero señor…

-. De ella, Emil. Su decisión. Nadie te dijo como criar a Neil, haz tú lo mismo.

-. Sí, señor- la alfa se marcha sin si quiera mirarle.

-. Fe

-. ¿Qué quieres?

-. ¿Puedes hablarme sin gruñirme si quiera un día?

-. No.

-. Como sea. William os espera- el lobo paso de largo.

Rechinos los dientes y se tensó molesta. Cuando Amy le tomo la mano ella se tranquilizó un poco como solo solía hacer la chica.

-. ¿Qué está pasando?- susurro bajito. Josh se puso delante de ella y por un momento toda esa fachada se le vino abajo. Se tambaleo un poco cuando los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas cada vez que recordaba lo que había perdido en cosa de días- ¡¿Fe?!

-. Quiero que esto termino pronto. Ya no aguanto más- cuando Josh le abrazo ella se ocultó en su pecho mientras traía a Amy para sí.- mi madre me utilizaba como conejillo de Indias, y Fenrice- susurró presa del dolor- Fenrice solo ha estado usándome. Jure proteger a Potter como fuera, y es lo único que mantiene ahora en pie.

**Lunes 13 de Julio**

(Febrix) Hoy había transformación. Y se sentía tan bien físicamente que estaba comenzado a sospechar que algo iba mal con su cuerpo. Ya que tenía a los cazadores recostados contra la pared con cara de muertos. Y que decir lo que había pasado con la mitad de los aldeanos enfermos de dolor en sus hogares.

Wolfblood había hecho el comentario de que la disminución de hadas que habían tenido durante el mes era el problema. No había suficiente toxina para ayudar a todos por lo que muchos de ellos habrían de recodar viejos tiempos.

Se acercó a Max y los gemelos que estaban casi uno encima del otro.

-. Creí que estaban acostumbrados a esto. Pasaban sus transformaciones fuera.- Max le miro con un ojo semi abierto lleno malestar.

-. Eso es verdad. Pero hemos pasado casi medio año aquí recordando lo bonito que no es sufrir con el cuerpo desgarrado y un lobo maniático. Uno se acostumbra a ciertos placeres.

-. Así veo.

-. ¡Ho Mira a llegado tu cita silenciosa!- replico uno de los gemelos con voz consumida.

Ella se giró para ver a Mehris más muerto que vivo caminando cual zombie. Detrás de él y como si hubiera sido vencido en algo venia Mejtis arrastrando los pies. El chico le miro con cara de disgusto lo que ella no entendió.

-. Termina luego con esto- replico Mejtis y se acercó a los cazadores para tomar asiento aun lado de estos.

Mehris tomo su espada y se encamino realmente, arrastrando los pies hacía el centro de la arena.

-. No creo que sea un buen día.- comenta ella. El lobo solo levanta la espada y ella bufa por su obstinación.

Lo desarma cinco veces hasta que este renuncia y se va a sentar junto a su hermano.

Mira a los cinco machos sentados cual cara de muerto y una tirantes en la mejilla le hace medio sonreír un poco. Sabiendo que no lograría más de ello, guarda a Lux y se dirige a Max.

-. Si mi padre o William preguntan por mi dile que he salido de la Comarca.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunta Max exaltándose- ¿Adónde vas?

-. No me iré muy lejos.

-. Fe- gruño el lobo mientras se intentaba poner en pie. Ella rueda los ojos y se va lo más rápido de allí antes de que Max se pusiera más exagerado.

Hay tan pocos licanos en las calles que parece más una ciudad fantasma. Los únicos que cuidaban las calles eran los lobos, pero había tan poco movimiento que hasta estos se mantenían cobijados dentro de sus hogares.

Al salir de la comarca siente el primer azote de malestar, pero no es nada que no haya soportado con anterioridad. Hay una gran cantidad de lobos resguardando la entrada. Surk descansando sobre una piedra y es a él a quien se acerca.

-. ¿Ama fe?

- ¿En qué dirección esta Momo, Surk?- el lobo levanta las orejas y le mira interesado un segundo antes de gruñirle algo a otro lobo que le responde de la misma manera.

-. A tres kilómetros noroeste, ama Fe. ¿Desea compañía?

-. No, solo iré y volveré.

-. ¿El amo Wolfblood lo sabe, ama?- pregunta el lobo haciéndole tensarse.

-. No necesita saberlo- le gruñe por lo bajo y se concentra para desaparecer en un suave puf.

Aparece entre unos árboles. Está bastante oscuro pero logra ubicarse en cosa de segundos. Puede escuchar gruñidos cerca por lo que saltando a un árbol y moviéndose cuidadosamente se encuentra con la manada de Momo. Busca a sus tres cachorros con el estómago atenazado.

En cosa de días sus niños habían bajado de peso y se les notaba en el tono de su pelaje que estaban magullados y adoloridos. Pero los tres vivos y sobreviviendo. Se tensó cuando un lobo negro y enorme se acercó a estos. Le gruño fuertemente a Zephir quien se erizo y le mostro los colmillos, pero Danae y Razhiel se pusieron a su lado mostrándole los colmillos de la misma manera.

Cerro los ojos cuando el lobo negro agarro a Zephir de la garganta azotándolo hacía un lado, no quiso abrir los ojos hasta que escucho el aullido de Momo detenido la pelea.

Danae estaba sobre un Zephir magullado y Razhiel un poco más atrás con la boca llena de sangre del lobo negro quien se alejó con un gruñido. Momo llegó hacía ellos le dio una leve inspección a Zephir y se alejó de ellos mientras sus tres cachorros comenzaba a calmarse.

Momo llego hasta su árbol, por lo que ella salto hacía su lado. La loba que con la cabeza alzada podía llegarle al pecho se sentó frente a ella.

-. Dos días- susurra un poco conmocionada.

-. Vivieron el primer día, hay aun esperanza para ellos. Son alfas, los tres, son un problema en mi manada y son débiles… aún. Aprenderán de su rango aunque a sus padres les duela la manera.

-. Lo sé.

-. Ellos la odian en este momento- fue como si la loba le alcanzara el pecho con una lanza- pero son jóvenes e inocentes. Y son suyos cuando usted es una guerrera para la raza. Ellos aprenderán y entenderán con el tiempo.- asiente aun adolorida por sus palabras. La loba hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho con Nadecko colocando su nariz bajo su palma, y se alejó unos pasos.- no se acerque más, ama Febrix. Si ellos sienten su olor se debilitaran.- ella vuelve a asentir.

-. Momo- le llama cuando esta comienza acercarse.- por favor…

-. Hare lo posible.- y se marcha.

Con el corazón en un puño vuelve a desaparecer hacía la Comarca. Ve a Surk hablando con Orion y Arkan. No mira a ninguno de los dos mientras entra en la ciudadela. Ya anochecía, la luna llena saldría pronto y mientras se encaminaba a la arena, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez más abrasadora.

(Voldemort) En la espaciosa habitación estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Cinco humanos en estado de suspensión por lo que se limitaría a no hacer ruido alguno. Cinco círculos destinados a absorber la fuerza vital de estos. Un círculo en el centro con sus apropiadas cadenas y un agujero en el cielo de habitación para esperar la ansiada fuente de poder.

Bellatrix estaba más allá moviéndose a su propio compás con la varita mientras escribía las runas que ya se había aprendido de las veces que había intentado este mismo hechizo. Y frente a los cinco círculos y el central estaba el suyo.

Muy poco, muy poco y ese pequeño bastardo de Fenrice quien le había mentido y escapado de la mitad de sus órdenes volvería a ser suyo.

(Fenrice) Se lleva una mano al pecho y lo soba suavemente. No había dejado de doler desde que había visto a Febrix. No dejaba de angustiarlo y no podía hacer nada para hablar con ella.

Su maestro había hecho alguna extraña cosa que le prohibía entrar en la Comarca incapacitándolo para ver a Febrix. Había estado esperando en las noches que apareciera para poder verla, para poder aunque sea intentar explicarle que sus sentimiento por ella no eran una mentira. Que el diario… el diario era un beneficio para ambos. Solo había pensado en ellos. En la forma de salir de esto. Lo había hecho mal, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido pero no podía perderla. No porque ella quisiera mantener su palabra en una guerra en la que nadie les había pedido su opinión. Él no podía permitirlo. No así.

Cierra los ojos e intenta de alguna extraña manera conectarse con ella. Hablar con ella, incentivarla a venir con él para hablar, para que le dejara explicar. Pero se le negaba. No había forma de atraerla y le dolía como el demonio porque había sentido que al fin había logrado convencerla, al fin ella no le tenía miedo y sus disgustos eran solo un motivo más para alegrarle con su existencia. La quería con él una vez más.

Había hecho tanto para poder convencerla. Había sido tan feliz cuando ella había aceptado su relación.

Las noches siguientes a su primer encuentro habían sido recuerdos que aun hoy le inyectaban una sonrisa.

La primera vez que la saco del colegio el día después de que aceptara su relación. Le dio hasta la ubicación de su hogar para que fuera con él. La había incentivado a aprender a transportarse para llegar a su hogar. La primera vez… aquella primera vez.

"_-. Eres un odioso vampiro- le replico mientras él la sujetaba contra la muralla de su habitación. Hablando en susurros ya que su compañera de cuarto dormía. Había ido a visitarla todas las noches, Fe había logrado controlar el resplandor azul que destellaba cuando él llegaba. Por lo que sus intromisiones habían pasado completamente desapercibidas. _

_-. Ven conmigo- susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella rueda los ojos y antes de que se pueda negar los ha hecho desaparecer de su cuarto y están en su habitación. Fe no tiene tiempo ni de ubicarse cuando la toma en brazos y la obliga sentarse sobre él en su magnífico sillón. La chica le mira sonrojada e intenta alejarse, para él negarse y aferrarle con fuerza. _

_-. Fenrice- le regaña y él sonríe encantando para luego besarla. _

_Se inunda de su sabor, de su olor. Puede besarla durante días completos y es simplemente maravilloso. Le mordisquea los labios para luego verla sonrojada y los ojos dorados brillantes. Le da un beso en la barbilla y luego en el cuello logrando que esta sisee. Sabe tan bien, tan condenadamente bien y huele delicioso caliente y espeso. A lobo y mujer. Lo adora. _

_Está esperando el regaño, cuando sus manos van hacía su cabeza está esperando que esta le empuje hacía atrás. Cuando le acaricia el pelo y le deja seguir ya no hay vuelta atrás."_

Puede recordar ese día dolorosamente bien. Había sido la primera vez que Fe le había dejado explorarle a gusto. La primera vez en que le había visto a los ojos con un cariño tan profundo que se había prometido jamás hacerle daño. La había hecho suya de una manera tan intensa. Podía recordarla tan bien.

El solo recuerdo hace que se ahogue en sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo hacía por ambos? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

La amaba. Siempre lo había hecho.

Su repudio le había dolido más que la espada en su costado y solo quería abrazarla una vez más.

Su maestro le había negado absolutamente el acceso a la Comarca. Había intentado acercarse al bosque pero solo se había encontrado con algunas manadas de lobos. Nada de Fe, le estaba bloqueando y ni siquiera podía sentirla si salía o no de esa prisión.

Destrozado como se sentía cerro los ojos y se dejó invadir por el dolor.

Cuando creía que había calmado lo suficiente sintió el llamado de Voldemort. Angustiado aún más se dejó ir por el llamado. ¿Qué más mal podía ocurrirle? ¿Torturado por su protegido? Poco le importaba.

(Febrix) Llego a la Arena completamente agotada. No había nadie pero podía comenzar a escuchar los dolorosos gritos de la Comarca al entrar en la Luna Llena. No quería ir a su habitación ya que estar sola solo le hacía sentir aún más mal. ¿Ver a su papa luego de la tensionada relación que llevaban ahora? Tampoco era muy agradable. Su padre no había tenido idea de lo que había pasado, pero estaba tan resentida con su madre y que él, él que siempre había estado allí y jamás haya visto algo extraño le dolía aún más.

Dejo que su transformación pasara lenta y agresivamente. Menos adolorida que las últimas transformaciones se dejó caer contra la pared mientras los aullidos se alzaban uno detrás de otro.

Recostada contra el suelo dejo que sus pulmones dejaran de doler. Su pierna izquierda envió dolorosas pulsaciones dejándola aletargada. Wolfblood entro en la Arena observándola desde la entrada.

Cuando le vio acercarse cerró los ojos y se reacomodo la ropa, lo último que le faltara es que viera la mordida.

-. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta.

-. Si

-. ¿Quieres que te lleve dentro?

-. No.

-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-. No.

-. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojada?

-. Tu presencia es un enojo constate para mí. Dejadme en paz.

-. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia

-. Tú no tienes paciencia.- refunfuño mirándole de reojo. El lobo rodo los ojos y se giró.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera hecho caer una tonelada de piedras de encima. Perdió la vista y se le embotaron los sentidos.

Quiso gritar ante la sensación extraña de ahogo. Fue solo cuando la vista comenzó a aclararse que se dio cuenta que algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo.

(Fenrice) Debió saber que algo andaba mal cuando todos sus sentidos se prendieron en alarma. Se erizo sobre el mismo mientras su lado vampiro salía a flote, sus ojos diamantinos observaron donde estaba parado y antes de poder si quiera pensar en moverse tres cadenas cual látigos saltaron hacía su cuello y brazos jalándolo de rodillas.

El olor a Bellatrix le puso los nervios de punta, y aunque quiso hablar la falta de oxígeno a los pocos segundos le prohibió algo más que jadear en busca de una explicación.

-. Ho, pobre, pobre vampiro.- siseo la mujer mientras con un movimiento de varita se prendían las velas y él podía ver a cinco humanos suspendidos sobre cinco círculos.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intento ocupar sus poderes pero fueron corrompidos con facilidad. Había un inhibidor de magia y si podía corromper su magia es que era de la más podrida que existía. Intento soltar sus cadenas pero esta se incrustó en sus muñecas como si estuvieran esperando que se moviera para cortar su carne.

Cuando sobre él se abrió una cúpula y la luna llena quedo sobre si, iluminando un poco más la estancia observó la figura delante de él.

Una túnica que ondulaba a sus pies, la sonrisa enorme en sus facciones de serpiente y sus ojos rojos extasiados.

-. Fenrice, Fenrice, Fenrice- canturreo mientras la figura de Voldemort se adelantaba.

-. ¿Qué…?- jadeo mientras comenzaba a ver como las figuras en el suelo con las runas grotescas se iban iluminando por la luz de la luna. Pudo escuchar el jade emocionado de Bellatrix.

-. Mi querido vampiro, si solo me hubieras hecho caso, si solamente te hubieras dedicado a hacer lo que te ordene no debiéramos haber llegado a esto.

Comenzó a sentir como su carne empezaba a estirarse. Observo sus brazos tensionados pero no había nada allí a simple vista y el presentimiento le hizo entrar en pánico. Era su magia… no, era…

-. Uniré tu fuerza vital a la mía. Algo que ya sabes que ocurrirá si no matas a la loba. Pero esto… ¿Lo sientes? ¿Esa magia poderosa? Endemoniadamente abrumadora.

Comenzó a jadear cuando el dolor comenzó a punzar en todo su cuerpo, como si cientos de agujas de inyectaran en cada parte de su ser. Intento zafarse pero las cadenas no lo dejaban. La del cuello a penas se soltó un poco para dejarlo respirar mejor.

-. ¿Qué estas…. Haciendo?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a sentir real pánico.

-. ¿Conoces lo que es un hechizo inquebrantable? Una promesa que si se rompe, mueres… Bueno… aquí, ahora… no necesito tu opinión. Tú serás mi esclavo… como siempre ha sido.

Los cuerpos humanos que flotaban a su alrededor enviaron una sacudida y unos leves gemidos salieron de sus bocas cuando las runas blanquecinas se teñían de un color verde. Cuando estas tocaron sus manos fue como si alguien lo hubiera sacado de su cuerpo de un golpe, como si pudiera ver todo desde atrás. Un espectador intangible. Pudo ver mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor cuando Voldemort dejaba caer su sangre mágica mientras recitaba una retahíla de palabras en un idioma muerto. De pronto su cuerpo se quedó tieso mientras algo en su pecho como una luz blanca caía al piso y se unía a la sangre derramada.

Volvió en si… y la sensación de claustrofobia dentro de su propio cuerpo. Como si no fuera el mismo quien lo maneja.

Fue el terror más grande que hubiera sentido nunca.

(Febrix) No veía más que sombras. Pero podía identificarlas sin problema alguno. Era Voldemort y la loca de Bellatrix. Y en el centro, gritando de dolor estaba Fenrice amarrado mientras una cantidad abrumadora de magia pestilente se alzaba alrededor.

Quiso hacer algo mientras veía aquellas luces y aquel vapor negro nauseabundo inundar la habitación. Pero era una mera espectadora.

Los gritos de dolor de Fenrice le rompieron el corazón, un dolor agonizante mientras sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, nariz y ojos. Y se destruía las muñecas y el cuello intentando liberarse.

Una breve explosión. Los ojos de Fenrice siempre grises quedaron completamente negros, mientras sus runas, las runas que se parecían tanto a las suyas quedaban marcadas por otras encima, como cicatrices espantosas.

La risa de regocijo de Voldemort fue lo último que sintió al volver en sí.

Estaba aferrada a Wolfblood que la tenía sujeta contra su pecho. Con la respiración acelerada y el corazón adolorido. Lagrimas le escocían los ojos.

-. ¿Fe? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el lobo mientras le quitaba el cabello húmedo del rostro.

No podía decirle, no podía.

Fenrice, Ho Fenrice, ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Se aferró al pecho del lobo y oculto la cara allí. Aturdida ante las imágenes que acaba de ver.

Fue ese estúpido momento, ese solo mal movimiento cuando sintió los dedos del lobo sobre la mordida… el pánico le atenazo el cuerpo cuando lo único que atino fue a mirar el rostro contraído del lobo.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

_Chan…. Esto es lo que había estado temiendo por muchos meses… el momento en que Wolfblood descubriera los colmillos de Fenrice en algo más que un desliz de bebedor de sangre… ¡chan!…. estuve tan feliz con sus tres reviews que de verdad me puso a full escribiendo. Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Ahora verán… ¿Cómo se lo tomara Wolfblood?... ¿Lo comprenderá?... ¿Hará trizas a Fe?... ¿No le hará nada?... ¿Quién sabe? Yo no, en todo caso XDDD, todo depende del muso inspirador. Además… mi pobre Fenrice, acaban de joderlo de lo lindo. ¿Qué hará? ¿Quién lo ayudara?... muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, así soy yo XD _

_**Kat,**__ espero que este cap también lo encuentres increíble XD. __**Yesly, **__haces que me sonroje diciendo que es el mejor fanfic que has leído */*. __**Marines Cullen, **__ahora tienen otros problemas más que el hecho de para que querían la poción. Ahora Fe tiene un gran y peludo problema sobre ella, y Fenrice… mi pobre Fenrice algo más que sufrir por el descontento de Fe -.- _

_Sus review me animan mucho. Muchas gracias. _


	104. Por ti

**Capítulo 104: Por ti**

(Xirtus) Fue como si acabaran de dejarlo sin aire de golpe. Tuvo que apoyarse en un mueble para que no le temblaran las piernas. La conexión que siempre había tenido con Fenrice, se anuló por unos segundos dejándolo tan asustado como jamás había estado en la vida. Muerto, muerto, Fenrice estaba muerto. O lo habría preferido así cuando la conexión volvió, podrida. Manipulada. Alguien acaba de romper y mancillar a Fenrice a un nivel más allá del físico o espiritual.

Se transportó a la habitación, apestosa de una magia sobrenatural tan vomitiva que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca ante la arcada que jamás había sentido antes.

Una habitación circular, cinco cuerpos humanos muertos profanados, la vampira Bellatrix bailando de placer infectada en una magia oscura que le revolvía el estómago. Voldemort más allá, feliz mientras observaba el cuerpo en medio.

Fenrice, de rodillas, encadenado mientras su cuerpo exudaba aquella peste.

-. ¿Qué has hecho?- siseo acercándose a Fenrice.

Voldemort le sonrió. La aversión hacía ese bicho siempre había sido contenida. Pero ahora… lo que había hecho.

-. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-. ¿Atrevido?- pregunto la serpiente mientras hacía desaparecer las cadenas del joven vampiro.- ese chico me pertenece. Así lo hicieron su padre y tú hacía muchos años. Me lo entregaron.

-. ¿Qué has hecho?- siseo. Bellatrix le mostro los dientes, pobre ilusa, con un movimiento de la mano la estampo con tanta fuerza contra la pared que sería un milagro si seguía viva después de eso.

-. Solo he tomado lo que siempre fue mío. Pero ahora lo controlo como siempre debió haber sido. Este chiquillo es lo que necesito para gobernar, y tu raza también. Solo un chiquillo que me dará, no, nos dará para lo que nació.

-. Estas interfiriendo en su libre albedrio…. Haz cambiado todo.

-. He cambiado todo para el beneficio de ambos. Y no sé porque estás aquí replicándome ello, me aburres.

Quería matarlo, quería destruirlo. Un breve gemido de parte de Fenrice le hizo girarse hacía el chico. Tocarlo fue más desagradable de lo que pensó, pero tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

Cuando desapareció la sonrisa de Voldemort le hizo querer su garganta destrozada.

(Wolfblood) Son dos marcas… dos pequeñas marcas, levemente rojizas hacía en los alrededores. Dos marcas muy diferentes, más profundas, más intensas… más una marca que una mordida. Es un símbolo de posesividad, una señal que no solo lo hacen los vampiros marcando a sus parejas si no los licanos cuando encontraban y se unían a la suya. Esa herida… esa señal es la que había temido por tanto tiempo. Aquella marca es que la destruían todos sus planes de salvar a Fe.

Las emociones lo corrompen. Lo rompen.

Fe no debía… no debía. Febrix debía de haberse mantenido lejos de ese vampiro, ese vampiro no debía de haberla tocado. ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-. No- susurra con la voz ahogada, el corazón a mil. Ve a una Fe asustada, una Fe que sabe lo que ha hecho. Lo ha hecho, ha sido débil, ¡Lo ha hecho! Se ha acostado con ese vampiro. Lo ha hecho.

-. Wolfblood- susurra la chica llena de pánico y se le rompe el corazón.

Son emociones encontradas, es el dolor… la traición. ¿Por qué por una vez no le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué? se había condenado a muerte, se había condenado por las palabras de un vampiro que no la quería de verdad. ¡Nunca era de verdad!

-. Te has condenado. ¡Nos haz condenado a todos nosotros!

Su magia sensibilizada explota a su alrededor, Fe se lleva una mano a la cara y ocupa las rodillas para hacerse palanca y alejarse de él.

Quiere herirla, quiere dañarla, quiere abrazarla y que no le ocurra nada. La odia, le ha traicionado como tantos otros. ¿Por qué Fe? ¿Por qué?

-. No he condenado a nadie- le dice la chica con la voz contraída.- ¿Acaso no me uní a Potter para la batalla? ¿Acaso no he hecho ya todo lo que querías?

-. Haz sido estúpida. ¡Te has condenado a morir por alguien que no sabe nada más que jugar! ¡Es un vampiro! Viven para engañar, viven para usar y ultrajar.

-. ¿Crees que no lo sé?- le pregunta y las lágrimas le asaltan.- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- y es en esa angustia que entiende algo que se le había pasado por alto.

-. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?- Fe se achica sobre ella. Se retuerce las garras, pero no tiene tiempo para estupideces. Se le lanza encima cuando esta intenta escapar, pero le hace una llave y la estampa contra el suelo, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos y frente. No pide permiso ni es suave para entrar. Su nivel de oclumancia es mucho más poderoso que la simple magia de estos magos contemporáneos.

El momento esta vivido y lo encuentra en el momento.

Puede ver los colores, escuchar un murmullo constante, los bailes… los primos de Fe… cuando escapo a Alemania. Puede ver al vampiro arrinconándolos, el afrodisiaco, la hipnosis hacía sus únicas compañías. Cuando Fe escapa y cuando el vampiro le atrapa. Cuando Anari le encuentra trastornada, cuando ellos llegan.

Fe le pega un rodillazo en el estómago y se lo quita de encima. Pero ni siquiera se mueve, mientras intenta normalizar su respiración, se pone el brazo sobre los ojos y se ahoga.

-. Te drogo- susurra conmocionado. Su ira disminuye, pero no lo suficiente.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no…

-. ¿Para qué? Para que se te ocurriera alguna trastornada idea como emparejarme con Damian. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No eres exactamente disimulado Wolfblood.

-. Se gustan.

-. Me agrada.

-. Os los vi dándose un beso… en plena calle.

-. Exacto- le replica molesta.

Le habían estado engañando. Los dos… no…

-. ¿Emil?

-. Fueron los primero que se dieron cuenta de la mordida.

-. ¡Te han estado ayudando! Ese par de traidores.

-. Han sido los únicos que me han ayudado. Los únicos que han estado allí. Déjalos en paz…

Se quedan en un silencio tensó y largo. Se sienta a pocos metros y le mira.

-. Estoy cansada, y lo sabes- susurra de pronto Fe, y se le hace un nudo en el pecho.- lo único que quiero… es terminar con esto.

-. No voy a permitir que mueras- reafirma.

-. Yo ya lo acepte.

(Febrix) Aun asustada, tensa y adolorida, cierra los ojos y no quiere seguir llorando. Antes no lloraba, nunca lo hacía. No quiere seguir dándole vuelta a esto, ya lo sabía, ya lo había sufrido, ya lo había aceptado. Wolfblood no la había matado, aun no. Gracias a Merlín había logrado llevarlo a aquella vez, a su primera vez. Gracias, gracias a Merlín no había logrado estos últimos meses, así, seguramente le hubiera despellejado y dejado a secar, se lo merecería, por ilusa. Pero no quería seguir dándole vueltas a esto, ya no.

Pega un saltó cuando siente una mano ruda en el brazo y de pronto ya no está en la Comarca, si no, en un amplio claro. La luna llena se reflejaba alta y hermosa. La suave brisa le despeja el rostro como una caricia.

Se queda sin aire, mientras ve lo que es un amplio, amplio claro iluminado por la luna, los enormes árboles que rodeaban estos subían majestuosos hacía el cielo como si en cientos de años nadie hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar. La magia se sentía en el aire, veía jarveys correteando detrás de gnomos, cerca de los árboles se veían dos hipogrifos afilándose las garras en los troncos y mucho más allá, se veían una manada de unicornios.

-. ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta maravillada, la magia le pica el cuerpo, se siente muy bien. Respira profundo como si hacía mucho tiempo no lo hiciera.

-. Es aquí donde será la batalla final. Fue aquí donde Godric y Slytherin tuvieron la primera guerra…

(Fenrice) Abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Respirar era algo tan doloroso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al momento. El cuerpo le quemaba, como si miles de laceraciones se abrieran paso por su piel y músculos, llegando a sus huesos y apretándolos como si cadenas muy finas lo atraparan. Los gritos en su cabeza no se detenían, podía escucharlos, almas destruidas en su interior condenándoles mientras gritaban piedad y liberación.

Intenta callarlas, pero no puede. No puede.

Cierra la mandíbula y les ordena silencio, pero gritan más fuerte, más aterradas. ¿Qué le han hecho?, Voldemort.

-. ¿Fenrice?- la voz de su maestro le llega como una breve luz de esperanza. Él podía ayudarlo, él siempre podía hacerlo. El rostro joven de este se llena de pena y la desesperación cala cada vez más, y más adentro.

-. Cállelos, cállelos- susurro mientras sujetaba la ropa de este. Xirtus le miro con una desesperación que nunca había visto en él.

-. Lo siento, chico. Lo siento.

-. Dígale que se callen. Yo no tengo la culpa, que se callen, dígale que se callen.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, en un vano intento de hacerlos desaparecer. Pero gritan más fuerte, uno sobre otro. Piden auxilio y no lo puede soportar. Su cuerpo no le responde como quiere, y se siente viscoso como si su propia piel no debería estar sobre suyo. Es una sensación nauseabunda, sucia e invasiva. Se araña las mejillas y el dolor ni siquiera es parecido, como si tuviera que traspasar cientos de capas para llegar a su propia piel. Se desespera y se rasguña más y más en busca de su propia piel.

Cuando Xirtus lo detiene, lo sujeta y la sensación de ser transportados.

Lo primero que ve es una enorme luna llena. Los gritos se callan y por primera vez desde que despierta puede escucharse a sí mismo. Pero el silencio solo le trae la desesperación.

(Febrix) Observa a Wolfblood incrédula ante lo que dice. Se gira, y poco más allá puede reconocer unas formas rocosas que había visto toda su vida.

-. Estamos en el valle Godric- dice. Estamos cerca de casa.

-. No muy cerca, pero si en el valle. Hemos retenido este lugar bajo magia aún más poderosa que la propia naturaleza. Intentaste llegar aquí con Potter una vez, pero todo este sector solo se abrirá solo unos días antes de la fecha.

-. ¿Me dirás la fecha?- le pregunta levemente esperanzada. Wolfblood le mira de reojo, está abriendo la boca para decir algo. Cuando hay un cambio en el aire.

Es como si se detuviera el tiempo por unos segundos. Poco más allá de un par de metro, puede ver la figura elegante de Xirtus quien deja en el suelo, lo que parecía un bulto desaliñado. La magia sucia y envenenada les golpea desde lejos y se le retuerce el estómago cuando reconoce el cabello platinado de Fenrice, se le ponen los ojos llorosos en el momento mientras recuerda aquella sesión con Voldemort hacía tan poco.

Da un par de pasos, cuando Wolfblood le sujeta un brazo con excesiva fuerza. Ella no le mira, sabiendo que estaba demasiado a ras lo ocurrido hacía poco.

-. ¡No te le acerques!- gruñe. Y ella ve de reojo como Xirtus pone en el suelo a un Fenrice inconsciente o así parece serlo.

Wolfblood da un paso hacia atrás como si acaba de golpearlo con fuerza. Y ella también lo siente.

Es algo sucio y pegajoso. Algo que pareciera que se le mete en el cuerpo impregna todo, como el aceite.

-. ¿Xirtus? ¿Qué?- pregunta Wolfblood. El vampiro le mira de reojo pero no hace nada.

Deja a Fenrice en el suelo, y ahora puede ver su rostro. Sus ojos grises están manchados de negro y algo negro y verdusco baja por sus mejillas como si fueran lágrimas, el rostro del vampiro está impregnado de dolor y a ella se le hace un nudo en el pecho, porque sea lo que sea que haya hecho Voldemort lo había roto.

Xirtus se para poco más allá. Hace algo, ella no tiene idea, y Wolfblood la medio arrastra hacía atrás, pero no le hace desaparecer. El cuerpo de Fenrice se impregna de luz, y escucha al chico gritar de dolor, observa por un momento a la luna y es algo extraño, como si la luz de esta se fijara solo unos segundos en él. Esa extraña sensación negra y pegajosa desaparece un poco, y puede ver al vampiro ovillarse y jadear.

Cuando está decidida a acercarse, Wolfblood le hace desaparecer.

(Xirtus) No es mucho lo que puede hacer, pero por lo menos es algo. La magia que ha usado Voldemort es demasiado para el mismo, pero no para _ella_. Ha oído sus oraciones y le ha dado al chico por lo menos un poco de tranquilidad. La magia abominable es limpiada no en su mayoría, pero si en su exceso y por el rostro un poco más relajado de Fenrice, las voces de las almas han sido calladas lo suficiente para que sus ojos no se desvíen hacía la locura.

Observa a Wolfblood que se ha alejado, observando la escena con cierta tristeza, y por ese breve momento no quiere tener al lobo cerca. Pero Febrix, ¡Ho! Que daría para que ella si se acercara y calmara a Fenrice. Por lo menos unos minutos, solo unos en que la chica podría hacer un cambio notable en esta horrible noche.

Pero no es así, y Wolfblood se la lleva con un ademán brusco, y lo último que ve de ella son sus ojos como dos topacios llenos de pena por Fenrice.

Y él siente lo mismo.

**Martes 14 de Julio. **

(Febrix) No podía concentrarse, no podía. La imagen de Fenrice, no la había dejado si quiera pegar un ojo de lo que iba de noche.

Los alfas estaban reunidos en la casa de William, hablando sobre la transformación y los licanos que habían invadido el hospital por las heridas, Emil había instado a enviar a alguien por más medicinas, y por más especies para las pociones.

En eso estaban mientras ella, ahogada en su mente apenas si había logrado pronunciar uno que otra palabra. Las imágenes venían y su corazón se rompía segundo a segundo.

Más allá, Damian y Emil tensos cual arco desde que Wolfblood los había amenazado con quedarse después de la reunión, los dos chicos habían estado mirándoles como si quisiera que les dijera algo.

La imagen de Fenrice iba y venía. Iba y venía y cuando de pronto sintió ese ramalazo de angustia bloquearle la respiración. Se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de los ya de por si tensos alfas luego de una horrible transformación.

-. ¿Fe… qué…

-. Necesito salir de aquí- susurro con la voz comprimida mientras se apresura a la puerta. La mano de Wolfblood sale por un costados impidiéndole avanzar.- por favor.

-. No es tu asunto- susurra el lobo y de verdad, podía sacarse el corazón del pecho y morir allí mismo.

-. Por favor.

-. No puedes hacer nada, y no es tu asunto. Él se lo busco y sea como sea, es mejor así. Vuelve a tu asiento.

No sabe cómo pasa, no sabe ni quiere saberlo. Simplemente está allí, sentada. Con la mirada de los alfas encima suyo y ella tan lejos, con el corazón roto y la mente dormida. Es solo cuando están solos William, Wolfblood, Damian y Emil que logra reaccionar un poco cuando ambos jóvenes alfas intentan fundamentar sus actos luego de la diatriba endemoniada del lobo.

Puede ver el rostro herido de William, el engaño cometido por los que eran sus dos más queridos pupilos y Wolfblood que pareciera estar tomando una paciencia inexistente para esta acción, pero se le notaba en los ojos lo enojado que estaba.

-. ¿Por qué no los dejáis en paz?- pregunta de pronto cuando Wolfblood comenzó nuevamente con la perorata sobre la confianza, sobre el engaño, sobre su destitución como alfas. Sobre su misión para con ella.

-. Esto no es tu asunto Fe.

-. ¿Por algo estoy aquí, no? Y se trata de mí y como ellos fueron los únicos que han estado allí.- William tiene el tino se sonrojarse por sus planes, Wolfblood le mira como si esperara verle salir otra cabeza- Habláis de destituirlos como alfas, ¿Y a quien pondrán en sus sectores? A María, a uno de los otros alfas… ¿De verdad? ¿Colocareis a Jillian, a Nadecko, a Donnati o a Luxian como sus sucesores cuando ninguno de ellos no tiene idea de lo que debe hacerse?- el silencio se hace por un rato. Los dos chicos le miran entre esperanzados y temerosos.

-. Serán destituidos por un tiempo, vuestra gente pasara Damian a Mejtis y Emil a Luxian.

Ella cierra la mandíbula con fuerza pero no dice nada, al fin y al cabo han sido destituidos "por un tiempo" que es mejor que "para siempre". Cuando los dos chicos aceptan sumisamente su destitución, ella se gira hacía William.

-. Así que ahora podrán tener una boda, como Merlín manda ¿No?- el rostro de William parece relajarse unos segundos pero cuando los dos comienzan a titubear ella se marcha al fin.

Es cuando está cruzando hacía la salida cuando ve a su papá salir con un montón de libros sobre los brazos. Esa manía que tenía siendo que podía mover estos mismos con la varita. Se le acerca sin que le vea y le quita la mitad de los libros que pesan como diez kilos. Parece sorprendido y tiene unos leves rasguños en la mejilla luego de la pésima transformación, aunque no parece más mal que veces anteriores.

-. Gracias Hija- susurra y ella no dice nada mientras lo sigue a su habitación. Sigue enojada con él, o lo que sea… ya ni siquiera sabe lo que siente.

Llegan al cuarto de este y deposita los libros al lado de otros sobre el escritorio. La foto de ellos sobre esta le hace quedarse mirándolos detenidamente. Cuando vivía en una burbuja. Inocente y despreocupada.

-. Ella te amaba más que a su vida, Fe- susurró su padre. Ella se envara- y lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber estado allí para detenerle.

-. No es tu culpa- susurró tomando el cuadro. Sonríe con pena al darse cuenta que aunque su madre hubiera hecho con ella aun la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Su padre le abraza por la espalda, ella se gira rápido y se oculta en su pecho. Su calidez, su olor, sus brazos alrededor. Se tranquiliza lo suficiente para olvidarse de todo unos momentos.

-. Estoy cansada- susurra y su padre le abraza con más fuerza.

-. Quédate conmigo, echo de menos tenerte abrazada.

Sonríe entre las ropas de su padre y logra un poco de tranquilidad allí.

(Fenrice) _"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Mis hijos! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ayuda, sáquenos de aquí!" _Los gritos van y vienen, un ir y venir de desesperación y frustración. A veces se callan y él puede pensar al fin para el mismo. Tiene el cuerpo dormido, el dolor, la asquerosidad que está en él lo desespera hasta la locura. Tiene los brazos, la cara y el torso arañado en momentos de desesperación que lo inundaban.

Cierra los ojos y enfoca todo su odio a Voldemort. Había destruido todo. Todo. Aquellas miserables almas en su interior eran la cadena vital que mantenía el maleficio sobre él. Condenado, estaba condenado más que nunca.

(Febrix) Se terminó quedando dormida en el cuarto de su padre. Estaba acomodada entre su brazo y su pecho mientras este leía algo sentado en el respaldo de la cama. Fue un golpe en la puerta que hizo que despertara.

-. ¿Remus? ¿Esta Fe contigo?- es la voz de Emil. Es una pregunta educada, porque obviamente sabían que estaba allí con lo chismosos que son esos lobos protectores, o por el simple hecho de sentirla dentro.

-. Está durmiendo- responde su padre. Y ella rezonga, y se estira.- ahora no- responde más para sí mientras le aplasta el pelo con una mano.

Sale de la habitación con un peso menos, que es un granito realmente agradable en su pecho con todo lo que está pasando. Están Damian y Emil a fuera. Están preocupados pero se ve cierto alivio en sus facciones.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-. ¿Cuándo lo supo Wolfblood?- se erizo sobre sí. Agarro a los dos y los llevo lejos de la habitación de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha que estaban vacías se sentaron en un par de bancos.

-. Anoche.

-. ¿No te hizo daño?- pregunto Damian tomando una de sus manos. Ella negó.

-. Creí que lo haría, pero no. Vio las imágenes de aquella primera vez y no quiso saber más.- _Gracias a Merlín_, pensó para sí. Si hubiera visto las muchas otras veces, la tendría colgando de algún muro.

-. ¿Estas segura que estas bien?- le pregunta el chico. Ella se alza de hombro completamente resignada.

-. Wolfblood debe hacerse con la idea simplemente.

Los dos licanos se tensan como cada vez que sale el tema, pero ella no quiere hablar de eso, no ahora.

-. ¿Y bien?- pregunta. Emil suelta un largo suspiro y le mira mucho menos tensa que esos últimos días.

-. Gracias por hablar por nosotros, creí que nos terminarían echando.

-. Difícilmente.

-. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que estas aquí, Fe- dice Damian y ella le mira sin entender- William parece más vivo y menos extremista.

-. Difícilmente- vuelve a repetir sin poder creerlo mucho.

-. William exiliaba a cualquier licántropo que chocara contra la más mínima regla, en su afán de mantener la comarca a buen recaudo, luego del Fidelio las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, ya contigo aquí, no se ha exiliado a nadie…

-. Pero se han asesinado…

-. Por seguridad, y te aseguro Fe. Que cualquier licántropo preferiría morir rápido a morir en manos de un grupo de vampiros cazadores.

-. Si bueno, de todas maneras no servirían mucho siendo exiliados, y eso ellos dos lo sabían. Y ahora que las cosas parecen estar normales…- los miro detenidamente, Emil se sonrojo notoriamente y Damian hasta que no miro a Emil no había reaccionado.

-. Por ahora no, es lo mejor- dijo el licano- lo último que necesitamos es que la gente se altere por cualquier cosa.

-. ¿Y porque habrían de alterarse?

-. Porque eres lo más parecido a las noticias del chisme de hoy, Fe- dice Emil con una sonrisa perversa.- y no queremos rayados de pintura en nuestras respectivas casas.

Se queda con los chicos unos diez minutos hasta que comienza a sentirse incomoda, se perdía en la conversación y cuando ambos se dan cuenta que no estaba con ellos. Se marcha con el silencio de los dos chicos.

Está dando vueltas por las comarca con su corazón cada vez más roto. Llega a la entrada y cuando se detiene frente a esta es que se da cuenta que no puede… su mente está a punto de destrozarse y su corazón no puede seguir convirtiéndose en nada.

Ve el bosque frente suyo, levemente iluminado por el caluroso atardecer. Mejtis está allí atento, con Surk poco más adelante, sus miradas atentas en ella. Respira y expira con fuerza, intentando que el dolor deje de sofocarla.

Mejtis llega a su lado luego de unos breves minutos en silencio.

-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella le mira de reojo y el lobo hace un extraño mohín con el rostro.

-. ¿Quieres que llame a mi hermano para que te desahogues con él?- pregunta y es una pequeña sorpresa verle bromear. Mejtis parecidamente realmente más viejo de lo que era. Siempre opaco, asesino, dispuesto a sacarla la garganta a alguien con los dientes.

-. Ayer estaba muriendo, creo que no es una buena idea.- murmura y ve un pequeño movimiento entre los árboles.

-. Le encantara escuchar eso.

-. ¡Amo!- gruño Surk de pronto. Los lobos que se habían mantenido echados se alteraron de inmediato. Todos altos y envarados dispuestos al ataque.

-. ¿De nuevo?- pregunto Mejtis, le agarro de un brazo y la jalo hacía atrás.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-. Vampiros- murmuro.

Y así era. Tres vampiros aparecieron por entre los árboles. Observando de un lado a otro, olisqueando el aire a su alrededor. Uno de ellos niega y se marchan sobre los árboles.

-. Pareces sorprendida- murmura Mejtis cuando los lobos se relajan.

-. Están muy cerca.

-. Desde hace meses que los vampiros recorren este bosque en busca de licanos que iniciaran el recorrido hacía la Comarca, especialmente luego de luna llena. Los dejamos pasar, ya que si saben que aparecimos en este sector estarían en aquelarres completos esperando cualquier movimiento. Los lobos venatrix se encargan de esparcir olores, alejándolos de aquí.

-. ¿Los lobos estarán bien?- pregunto angustiada por sus cachorros.

-. Ningún vampiro medianamente inteligente combatiría abiertamente con Momo o con cualquiera de su manada. Son despiadados.

Ella asiente, un poquito más tranquila, y vuelve a ver el movimiento.

No hace nada más que mirar la figura que de pronto aparece poco más allá de un par de metros, detrás del fidelio, pero mirando detenidamente el interior. Observándola detenidamente.

Los lobos se alteran, Mejtis la agarra y la pone detrás de él mientras saca su varita y espada.

Pero ella no puede quitar los ojos de la figura.

-. Tía…

Su tía no hace más que levantar una mano invitándola. Mejtis suelta una groseria, se lanza para atacarla, ella le agarra un brazo y lo impulsa hacía un lado, tomando al licano por sorpresa.

Ni siquiera lo piensa. Toma la mano de su tía Erix, está la jala sacándola del fidelius, y desaparecen.

(Wolfblood) Esta con William, arreglando la distribución de gente dentro de la Comarca, cuando sienten el breve vibrar. Pero tan rápido como aparece, desaparece. William se levanta preocupado, pero podía haber sido solo un choque mágico.

Cuando no ocurre nada durante unos segundos, el licano se vuelve a sentar. Cuando el aullido les pone alertas.

Es en la entrada. Los hace aparecer allí, donde Mejtis, Donnati y Jillian había llegado recién.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto. Mejtis le miro alarmado.

-. Una vampira se ha llevado a Febrix.

-. ¿Febrix? ¿Qué hacía acá afuera? no tenía permiso para salir.

-. Estaba aquí dentro, parecía perdida, estuvimos hablando, apareció un breve patrullas de vampiros y a los poco minutos apareció otra vampira de la nada. Los lobos no la sintieron hasta que estuvo fuera de la protección. Ella podía ver dentro.

William se tensó.

-. Febrix le hablo, le dijo "tía"- el licano parecía tan mortificado por eso.

-. OH por los dioses- susurró el licano llevándose una mano al cabello.

-. No se quedó quieta, lo sabíamos.- se giró para hablar con los otros licanos- relajaos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ello.

(Febrix) Apareció en una agradable habitación, una salita de estar, pero realmente no le importaba. Frente a ella estaba una mujer hermosa, sus ojos verdes detrás de unos lentes de alambre, el cabello ondulado y negro. Era su tía, realmente era ella.

La mujer no se movió hasta que estiro una mano y toco delicadamente su fría piel, se sobresaltó como si la frialdad de esta fuera algo nuevo.

Es una vampira. Vampira. Vampira. Había muerto y convertida.

-. Yo no lo quise así- le miro detenidamente- eres tan hermosa- susurró con la voz rota, cuando le acaricio la mejilla- ¿Y esas runas?- pregunto angustiada. Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar.- sacaste esos visos plateados de tu madre. Samy los adoraba. Todos sabíamos que eran canas, pero mamá insistía en que los Ielf no tenían canas.

Ella soltó el aire atrapado en una breve risa nerviosa.

-. Mamá hizo… mamá, ella…

El rostro de su tía se contrajo.

-. ¿Qué hizo?

-. No, nada, nada- susurró. Si tía Erix no sabía. No iba a ser ella quien se lo digiera.

-. Ella te amaba con su vida. No pude verla, porque el lobo se alteraba demasiado si me acercaba. Pero los veía desde lejos, y ella te adoraba.

-. ¿Ella sabía… de esto?

-. No, nunca lo supo.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Porque no me atreví a decirle. Ella siempre creyó que morí… bueno, lo hice…

En aquel momento el ruido a una aparición brusca, hizo que las dos pegaran un saltó. Eran William y Wolfblood.

-. Erix- murmuro William con todo condescendiente.

-. Solo quería verla- contesto su tía tensa, tomando su mano.

-. Pudiste habernos dicho, no haberla sacado así como así.- gruño Wolfblood

-. Ustedes no me dejarían verla.

-. Bueno, ya la ha visto. Vamos Fe.

-. No- negó ella mirando a los dos lobos- quiero quedarme con ella.

-. Fe- gruño Wolfblood.

-. Les he ayudado más que a nadie, y ustedes me han prohibido verla. Ahora ella lo sabe, ¿Por qué no puede quedarse conmigo un tiempo?

-. Erix, es peligroso- murmuro William. La mujer miro detenidamente al lobo.

-. Solo unas horas. La iré a dejar a medianoche.

Wolfblood le miro detenidamente, como si quiera agarrarle de un brazo y llevársela de allí a la fuerza. ¡Y sabía que podía!

-. Maestro- murmuro William como pidiéndole permiso. Wolfblood gruño.

-. A media noche, Erix, ni un minuto después.

Ambos lobos desaparecieron.

-. ¿En que los haz ayudado?

-. Es una larga historia.

-. ¿Es algo con Fenrice?- pregunto nerviosa.- ¿Es algo referente a Fenrice?

La vampira cerró los ojos y le sonrió. Se inclinó un poco hacía ella y le tomo el rostro con dulzura.

-. ¿Él te gusta, no?

-. No yo…

-. Porque él te adora.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Es mi amigo… o lo era, le hice algo horrible, pero cuando tienes a tu ex pareja de un lado y aun crio que te ayudo cuando nadie más lo haría, las cosas se ponen un poco complicadas.

-. ¿Era tu amigo? ¿Cómo?

-. Estuve encerrada en el palacio de su padre… días, hasta que William fue en mi búsqueda- la mujer le llevo hasta una butaca- Febreric me convirtió, él estaba oculto y lo vio, tuvo que marcharse si no quería morir. Yo se lo pedí, que se marchara, que Febreric sabía que estaba allí y lo buscaría. Estuve en esa mansión por años… hasta que un pequeño apareció en mi puerta. Era Fenrice. Era un chiquillo encantador y revoltoso. Cuando lo entregaron a Xirtus para que entrenara, él me libero. Se lo debía.

-. ¿Y William?

-. Lo encontré tiempo después, él me enseño a vivir de animales, a controlarme de las ansias de sangre. Yo se lo debía a los dos.- la mujer le apretó las manos- cuando supe de la leyenda. Sabía que eras tú, yo quería verte pero estaban escondidos, los veía de lejos de vez en cuando. Tus padres eran sumamente paranoicos.- ella sonrió por esa verdad- volví a Alemania tiempo después. Allí estuve con unos aquelarres hasta que Fenrice volvió a encontrarme. Mayor y determinado. Él sabía que su padre aun me buscaba y tenía comunicación con los aquelarres, me saco para dejarme aquí, de nuevo. Y todo comenzó. Él estaba tan fascinado contigo la primera vez que te vio ya más grande. Eres una preciosidad.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió con Fenrice?

-. Él supo que ayudaba a William, ese día cuando estaba encerrado…

-. Sí, lo recuerdo.

-. Lo saque, y él escucho. Lamento tanto haberle hecho tanto daño. Ha sido el único amigo de verdad que he tenido.

-. ¿Sabías lo del diario?

-. Sabía que lo buscaba.

-. ¿Lo ayudaste?

-. No. Intente darle pistas falsas pero era muy obstinado.

-. ¿Sabes lo que le paso ahora?- pregunto con un nudo en el pecho.- ¿Sabes si está bien?

La vampira hizo un movimiento hacía atrás, como si le hubiera golpeado.

-. ¿Qué? Él se estaba recuperando de sus heridas…

-. El otro día, en la luna llena, algo le ocurrió.

-. No, yo no. No he podido comunicarme con él.

Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saberlo, lo necesitaba.

-. ¿El de verdad me quiere?- pregunto tomando desprevenido a la mujer.

-. Lo hace a su manera- le acaricio las mejillas- haz sido su motivación todo este tiempo.

-. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

-. ¿Sabes dónde vive? Él nunca me ha dejado ir a verlo.

Asintió y la vampira abrió los ojos asintiendo.

-. Si, vamos.

-. Pero no…

-. Quedará entre nosotros, lo prometo.

-. No se lo dirás a William.

-. Todos tenemos secretos, y tú siempre has sido mi prioridad.

Ella no aguanto y se abrazó lo más fuerte posible.

-. Gracias.

(Fenrice) No podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir que el mundo se apagaba en su interior. Su maestro se había marchado, y ahora recostado en su cama, no sabía qué hacer.

Fue un breve vibrar en el ambiente, cuando ambas aparecieron allí.

-. Febrix- susurró observando a la chica, que se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-. Fenrice- aquella voz le hizo erizarse para mirar a esa mujer. Eriste.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le gruño a la mujer dolido por su presencia.-

-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto la vampira acercándose, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para echarla.- tu magia…

-. Estoy maldito, ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Por qué no vas a contárselo a tus pulgosos, he?

-. Fenrice no fue mi intención…

-. ¡Claro que lo fue! Lo sabías… ellos lo sabían, siempre lo sabían.

De pronto la realidad le golpeo. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos aquí? Observo a Fe que se mantenía más atrás.

-. ¿Por qué estas con Febrix? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-. Es mi sobrina, Fenrice. Es la hija de Sam, mi hermana.

Ni siquiera podía ser peor de lo que ya sentía en ese momento. Su sobrina. La que había sido su mejor amiga y confidente, aquella a quien le contaba lo ocurrido con Fe… era su tía.

-. Por eso te alterabas tanto cuando te hablaba de ella… por eso… por eso.

Por eso sabía que era su pareja. Porque sabía que era parte de la leyenda y no quería que se unieran. Eriste siempre lo supo. Siempre la cuido de él.

-. La alejabas de mí- susurró como si de pronto, la verdad de todo y cuanta conversación con Erix se aclarara en sí.

-. Debía cuidarla, es mi sobrina, Fenrice. Nunca quise acerté daño.

(Febrix) Contaminado. Fenrice estaba contaminado con una magia tan asquerosa y putrefacta que le tenía el vello de punta. Su rostro demacrado, ceniciento como un muerto. Una maldición más grande que cualquiera que haya leído o conocido. Voldemort le había hecho eso, ¿Quién más? pero no… no debía. No ahora.

-. ¿Fe?- cuando el vampiro le llamo, a ella le costó un mundo no moverse.- Fe, por favor- susurró, cuando hizo el amago de levantarse ella se engrifo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-. ¿Dónde está el diario, Fenrice?- pregunto con la voz muerta. El vampiro le miro con el más profundo dolor en su mirada.

-. No.

-. ¿Dónde está?

-. No, Febrix. Es nuestra única salida.

-. ¿Qué salida? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Me mentiste, ¡Ho Dios, y yo te creí!- se ahogó mientras las lágrimas volvían a ella- yo te creí. Yo… yo….

No alcanzo a moverse lo suficientemente rápido, Fenrice le atrapo en un abrazo, le escucho resollar y contraerse por el dolor de moverse. Intento quitárselo de encima, pero él no le dejo. Su calor seguía siendo el mismo, su olor. Su corazón se hincho de cariño, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?

-. Dime donde está el diario. Dámelo, Fenrice, por favor.

-. No, no… es mi única esperanza. Es la única manera de que vivas.

-. ¿Qué?

.

* * *

_¿Hola?... ¿Alguien vivo por aquí? Yo lo sé, doy asco, pero quiéranme un poquito, ¿Si? No tengo intenciones de dejar esta historia en hiatus… aunque me cuesta la vida. Ayudadme a saber si esta historia merece seguir viva en el mundo del fanfiction XDD. Siempre que usted lo considere oportuno XDD _

_**Kat: **__XDDD Es que a mí se me ocurría cada cosa… y ciertamente en ese tiempo nunca pensé como iba a arreglarlo, hasta ahora XDD, Gracias por pasar, lamento la mayúscula tardanza, pero cuando el muso se escapa… bueno, hay que perseguirlo. Gracias por el review :D me anima un montón  
_


End file.
